Naruto's Quest
by Spyash2
Summary: Fed up with having been stabbed in the back for the last time, a whiskered blond ventures off to a continent across the sea to revive the Uzumaki Clan so he can raze the Leaf to the ground. His travels bring him to an unnamed continent littered with demons and silver-eyed witches. Will he be able to find love, get his revenge, or perhaps both? Co-written with Drunkmansquakin.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stepped off the boat and onto solid land for the first time in almost a year. His sun kissed hair waved in the wind. He took the sight of the new continent in. It was rather...primitive, buildings were made mainly of wood, including the port he was now standing on.

Then again it was understandable, this IS a port-town after all. Heck, most of the buildings in Wave Country were built from wood. Only a few were made from brick and concrete.

" **This continent… it has several signatures beyond kage level,"** a deep, guttural voice commented.

" _Can you direct me to them?"_ Naruto thought, referring to the voice.

The voice snorted, though it sounded more like a snarl. **"The closest one is to the West. Dead ahead, incase you don't know your directions…"** a small pause, **"Though there is a faint, but strong signature on the outskirts of this backwater village."**

" _How strong are we talking here?"_ Naruto asked as he stepped off the dock and onto the dirt ground.

" **If I were to put it in words you can comprehend - borderline Kage level."** the voice growled in irritation, **"But, like I said before: I can barely detect it. Whoever owns this power... I can't tell if they're any stronger or not. It's almost as if they're disappearing."**

" _Hmhmm, in that case, if I run into this person - we'll see if they're stronger than they're making themselves out to be."_ he rolled his shoulders and walked further into the port-town. As one would expect from such a location, it was bustling with locals milling about bartering or chatting in the bazaar. Their attire was rather foreign to Naruto - mostly linen tunics and trousers or long dresses of assorted colors.

If he wanted to blend in as much as possible, then he's going to need to get a change of clothes. Unfortunately, he had no such money on him. And he was pretty sure using Kage Bushin would be a bad idea. He didn't know how these people would react to seeing multiple him's appearing out of nowhere.

And something told him referring his jutsu as 'magic' to these people wouldn't go so well either. Maybe he could pop a Henge in a nearby alley, or something?

Decisions, decisions…

" **You know… maybe instead of wondering how you're going to make those damned clones of yours, maYBE YOU SHOULD THINK ON HOW TO GET SOME DAMNED MONEY!"** the voice said, starting off calm at the beginning, before the pitch rose in the middle, until he was outright shouting at the end.

" _I know, I know,"_ Naruto replied nonchalantly. _"I don't want to scare them off, though… I'll ask around…"_

The voice interrupted with a scoff. **"Bah! Idiot. Did you honestly forget I am an empath? I can detect malicious intent no matter where you are."** Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, **"...you forgot didn't you?"** the voice deadpanned, he was about to respond but the voice cut him off before he could say what he intended to say, **"Nevermind! What's more, there's a group of people WITH malicious intent a few miles away. To the North, in case you're wondering."**

" _How malicious are we talking here?"_

" **Malicious enough to make me** _ **want to go and kill them.**_ **"**

Naruto suddenly turned serious. _"I see... I better get that outta the way, then."_ anything to make the feared Kyuubi want to go and outright murder someone, it was _serious_ business.

" _To the North right?"_

" **Yes."**

" _Alright. Then let's do this!"_ If nothing else, he could loot the corpses after he's done and see if they had anything of value on their person.

With that, he was off.

* * *

A while while later...

The malicious intent the Kyuubi felt had led Naruto into a flat plain with a lot of shrubbery, the young man was hiding within one, peering through the leaves and twigs as he took in the sight before him.

" _A massive campsite? How many people can you detect in there?"_

" **...Just under twenty. You can take them."**

" _Kurama, under twenty is too small a number for a camp this big. Did you miss anything?"_

" **Hmmm… lemme check again…"** there was a brief pause, **"Huh. Don't know how I missed that - there's two groups heading this way. They must have sent them out to scout, probably to pick a potential target to raid."**

" _Unless they already did the raiding…"_

" **If that's the case, then you'd better get ready for a fight."**

Smirking, Naruto brought his fingers into a cross sign and yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Then, there was a massive plume of smoke. Just as the camp's occupants looked up to see what the fuck that was, it apparently started raining men. With glowing orbs in hand.

Wait. What?

The first Naruto landed directly in the middle of the encampment, slamming the orb into the ground with a yell of "RASENGAN!" and the ground crumbled then exploded upwards into a mushroom cloud of dirt and smoke.

Then one became two. Then two became three. And three became four and five, which quickly turned into hundreds of Naruto's throwing themselves into the fray. A huge dome of blue and white expanded out of the cloud. It wasn't all bad though, before the dome grew massive several clones jumped out of the mushroom cloud carrying several trinkets, bags of money, and other goods. And luckily there were no prisoners in the encampment.

It was over in an instant. There was no way someone didn't notice the large mushroom cloud that simply appeared, or the massive explosion moments before. That said, Naruto felt it wise to grab the ill gotten goods, duck into the treeline, and see if anyone came to investigate.

" **...pah. It looks like the two groups are going the other way now,"** Kurama spat not a moment later.

"Really?" Naruto asked aloud; this time he didn't see the point in talking mentally to the chakra being, because no one was around.

Kurama snorted with distaste. **"Yes. They turned their tails and ran. Most likely because of your… destructive show there. You do realise once these meatbags get their nerves together, they are going to come and investigate this right?"**

"We'll be long gone by then," Naruto pointed out as he sealed the trinkets and gold bags away. Well, excluding one bag. He needed to make sure to have one on hand at all times. "It's not like this continent is going to have people capable of tracking me."

" **IDIOT!"** roared Kyuubi, **"This continent has KAGE level beings here! While they're not on the same level as magnificent beings such as I, they can and** _ **will**_ **give you trouble if you're not smart enough to look after yourself. As loathe as I am to admit it, I have been defeated** _ **twice**_ **by kage level individuals."**

Damn that Hashirama, and damn that Minato! While he may respect them as shinobi for their strength, and - in the case of the latter his sacrifice - he disliked the fact he was beaten by lowly humans.

As for Madara, he did not count - he would _never_ count! His damn sharingan did the work for him!

"I'll...take your advice into consideration," Naruto said, a thoughtful look on his face; Kurama reminding him of that - he guessed even the most powerful beings in the world can be defeated by someone weaker than them if they're not careful.

With everything sealed away and attached to his trousers Naruto went back to the port-town he came from, to get a change of clothing and buy something to eat.

* * *

Two weeks later

Wandering the new continent was an adventure in itself. Naruto could count on one hand the amount of times he had either been attacked, or ambushed by these non-humans. Purple or grey skin, extendable limbs, glowing golden eyes and the like.

Hell, just a few days ago, he met a literal snake lady in a nearby forest who had… issues. She was nothing short of insane, kinda like a cross between Anko and Gaara, only... well, somehow _worse_! And after defeating her, and getting her to calm the _fuck_ down, Naruto got to know her on a personal level; that was when he had learned a _lot_ of shit had happened to her.

Then, she had a mental break down over her appearance - apparently, she didn't know she was… whatever she was - he helped her come to terms with herself. After that was over and done with, she got a promise out of him: to kill this _one horned monster_ , who apparently was like her - only stronger.

She was off hunting down some bandits he'd spotted earlier, while he went to deal with this yoki he'd been searching for. The girl had to eat… _human entrails_ , apparently!

Suffice to say, the Elemental Nations, despite it being in a constant state of conflict and cold wars, was better off than this nameless continent.

Also, everyone here called the island 'this world' - completely unaware of other lands across the sea. They… weren't all that creative in the naming. Then again, neither were the people back home.

Elemental Nations… would that make him an Elemental or something, then? Or a 'Fire Elemental', since he came from the Land of Fire? It wouldn't make sense. At all.

Questioning the intelligence of his homeland aside, Naruto decided to get back to the task at hand: discovering whom this energy signature in the West belonged to.

From the map he bought a week ago, Naruto learned the name of the region he was in right now: Lautrec, a region full of green valleys, mountains and a desert. Well, right now he was in such a valley with a castle built into a mountain ahead of him.

The source of energy he'd been tracking was inside of that castle, he realized. Along with another four. One in particular was respectably huge. While not as big as the one he'd been tracking, it still dwarfed the other three by a large margin.

He picked up the pace and as he approached the castle he found many corpses lying on the ground, dismembered, disemboweled or otherwise torn asunder. It was like Kiraa Bii had stormed through these halls, swords drawn, and decimated everything in his path! Naruto double timed it over there.

The path to the castle was pretty straight forward. There were no traps, no lookouts, nothing that would give away his approach. It was too easy. Far too easy for comfort. When he got to the entrance, he paused.

"...that's a lot of rods," the blond muttered in astonishment. There had to be at least a hundred of them fixed in the ground, on the walls, and even on the _ceiling_. As he walked inside the hall Naruto saw the rods were tall enough to reach his hip.

Though he couldn't be too sure on that. They were deeply fixed in the ground after all, so they were probably longer than they seemed.

He stopped beside one and put a hand on it. It was...weird; it felt almost organic but had a metallic feel at the same time. _"Kurama, what are the chances of these being some kind of alarm system?"_ Naruto questioned his titan sized resident.

" **Highly unlikely as far as I know,"** the chakra construct replied, " **But be careful in the off chance they are. You never know. While these signatures are definitely not chakra, it is possible you were detected by their owners and are expected."**

" _What makes you so sure we may have been discovered?"_

" **We were tracking them despite their inability to use chakra. It is possible they are able to do the same. A two way exchange if you will. Taking that into account, they may be able to detect you, but didn't know if you were approaching or not. These rods may have given your presence away to them the moment you entered the castle, or if they are able to spread their influence out, you were discovered long before you got within the castle limits. Hypothetically."** Kurama explained, deduced and reasoned.

" _In other words: there was no point in trying to keep myself as incognito as possible?"_ he asked, as he took his hand off the rod and walked further into the castle.

" **You wanted an answer, I gave you a hypothetical one. A possibility. Since this is all hypothetical, it MAY be true; this way you won't be surprised if they knew you were already coming."**

" _Alright. Thanks for the advice, Kurama."_

" **Heh. You're welcome brat,"**

Just then, there was a loud crash followed by a rumble, as a massive dust cloud flooded the hall from further down.

" **Huh… wasn't expecting that…"**

" _What happened?"_

Kurama reached out with his senses to see what was going on in that direction. **"Apparently, the owners of two signatures are fighting whomever that second largest one belongs to,"** he explained. **"Though, 'fighting' is a loose way to put it… One of them seems injured, while the other is toying with their opponent, despite being significantly weaker… It's quite impressive, actually."**

" _You think it's one of these 'silver-eyed witches' we've heard so much about?"_

" **Maybe… If it is, let's hope they're sexier than that makes them sound."**

Naruto shrugged and quietly headed in their direction. He could feel several tremors coming from up ahead, now. Apparently the fight was a bit more… spectacular than anything he'd seen on this island, so far. Very interesting…

Moments later, he reached the anticipated pile of rubble. Apparently this was where the cave-in happened? He put his hand on it with a frown, to see if he could move it or not. He couldn't, not without using chakra at least. Sighing he withdrew said limb and asked, _"They're on the other side of this, I'm guessing?"_

" **Yup."**

" _What's happening, now?"_

" **The injured one bolted off downstairs,"** Kurama replied. **"Apparently, that one can heal themself. The other two are duking it out, and… Oh! There's our target! That one's just sitting around, though… possibly watching the fight?"**

" _If they are, then they're not much of a team player."_

" **Probably not…"**

Naruto frowned again, but shrugged. Out the corner of his eye, he saw one of those rods imbedded right next to him. He then grabbed a hold of it and gave it an experimental tug. It was in there good.

" **Hmmm… I just noticed that those rods have the same energy signature as the second-big guy. From what I can tell, it's not too deep, either. Pretty sure you could pull it out if you tried."**

Well, if he was going into a fight, might as well have something to keep them at bay with. "Time to drop the stealth, then," Naruto muttered, knowing he couldn't get through the rubble without drawing attention.

Forming a Rasengan in one hand, and yanking the rod out with his other, Naruto eyeballed the rubble before him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side, a brown-haired girl in a pink sundress found herself distracted from the fight, as she sensed something _big_ coming their way… something interesting… It was quite entrancing, whatever it was.

Then, there was a massive explosion as literal tons of dirt and rubble was launched from the makeshift wall that her lover had created. This was immediately followed by a male shout of "INCOMING!" and one of said lover's rods being launched forth.

"OW! THAT HURT! WHO DID THAT?!"

"YOUR MOTHER!" Emerging from the rubble Naruto smirked at the giant, blue monstrosity he'd just beaned. He was big, he was ugly, and he looked to be encased in some kind of carapace-like armor. He was humanoid, but hunched over in a semi-quadrupedal stance and apparently missing a hand.

Off to one side was a brunette with honey-colored eyes, sporting a light pink sundress and... giving Naruto an almost-lustful gaze.

To another, a blonde with silver eyes was pinned to the ground, impaled by one of the blue guy's rods. She was dressed in a white cloth tunic and trousers with apparently steel spaulders, vambraces, sabatons and a fauld. Poor thing… She was pretty cute, too!

Had she actually been wearing a breastplate, this woman would have presumably been less likely to end up in her predicament. Oh, well… Not much he could do, now.

"Huh… So these 'silver-eyed witches' apparently aren't as ugly as that name would have you believe," Naruto muttered. Then. he vanished from sight, as a massive hand slammed into the ground where he once stood.

One could practically see the question mark over Dauf's head, as he looked about in befuddlement. "Hey! Where'd you go?"

"UP YOUR ASS AND AROUND THE CORNER!" The shout came from above, as Naruto dropped down from the ceiling… as well as another Naruto… and another. All three had a strange, blue orb in each hand, which they then slammed into the giant man's back.

Meanwhile, still on her little perch, Riful could feel her cheeks burning, as she stared at this man in awe. _'Oh, my,'_ she thought, _'I never would've expected this!'_

Dauf wailed in agony, as an explosion of purple gore was expelled from his back. "DAMN YOU! THAT _HURT_!"

Just as he landed, mildly annoyed that his attack didn't do nearly as much as it should have, Naruto swore he heard the impaled woman cough out, "about time you showed up…"

Then, from the ground, another blonde with short hair and silver eyes shot up from the stone floor with sword in hand and garbed in naught but a leather cape. This woman was younger looking, though not by much, with the eyes of a seasoned veteran. She was also _utterly_ pissed.

Naruto couldn't help but ogle her out the corner of his eye.

Right on this woman's heels, another one with slightly longer blonde hair and the same eye color hopped to her side. She was garbed in mostly brown and grey. Her clothing was thick and she was lightly armored and armed with a near-identical, two-handed sword. The only difference was the symbol near the base of its blade.

Seeing as how there was a giant, blue monster-guy trying to kill him, however, Naruto didn't have time to enjoy the eye-candy. Surprising both of the newcomers, he jumped right back into the fray. Then, just as Dauf threw a punch at him, every woman in the room nearly jumped out of their skin, as he caught the massive fist with his bare hand.

Then, his eyes went red and he was encased in an crimson, bubbly veil of demonic energy, as he did the seemingly impossible, throwing his utterly massive opponent across the hallway, through the wall and out the castle with a mighty roar.

The crimson cloak around Naruto then slowly dispersed with a low hiss and his eyes turned back to their normal blue. "...Huh. I thought he would be heavier than that," he snorted, and under the silver and honey-coloured eyes he casually walked over to the hole, acting as if he hadn't thrown someone _twenty-times his damn size_ clear through the castle. "Might was well finish him off before he gets back up."

Galatea stared at the back of this strange and strong, young man from where she lay; she looked at the rod in her abdomen and hissed when she grabbed and pulled it out.

Jean and Clare had no idea how to react, merely staring at Naruto, while Riful openly drooled at the spectacle she'd just witnessed.

"Close your mouth. Otherwise, flies will get in." Naruto told her, without looking.

The brunette snapped her mouth shut with an audible click. She also wiped off the drool from corner of her mouth upon noticing it and blushed. That wasn't very lady-like, though she wasn't one to usually care. She could make an exception this time; that _strength_ of his was simply breathtaking. It was more impressive to her that he had done it without transforming. That showed more than enough; that he was a lot stronger than he looked. She simply HAD to have him!

When he reached the hole under the eyes of Galatea, Riful, Clare and Jean the young man stopped and squinted, searching for Dauf, before stepping outside. Naruto brought his hand up, a rasengan forming in his palm; it formed completely, then expanded outwards and upwards, making Naruto raise his hand above his head. Four sharp, white edges formed around it like a shuriken as a loud screech sounded through the great hall.

All four women marveled at the sight, having never seen anything of the like. Then, the blond threw his conjured weapon at Dauf, who futilely tried to block it with his forearms.

The technique cleaved through him like a hot knife through butter. He didn't even have time to scream, as he was chopped to bits in one fell swoop, falling to the ground in a series of wet plops. Then to add insult to injury, the Rasenshuriken expanded outwards and upwards, engulfing Dauf within the dome where he was subjected to billions and billions of tiny microscopic blades, tearing into his body on a cellular level.

By the time the dome dwindled away there was nothing left of him. Not even his purple blood. All that was left in the wake of the Rasenshuriken was a massive crater.

"Oh my…" Galatea was on edge, but at the same time she was impressed. Never before had she seen such a display of power. What an awe-inspiring technique!

Jean was silent, the Rasenshuriken shook her to the core. Just what on earth was that?! It was immense! She had never seen anything like it! She thought she had seen everything this world had to offer. Apparently not… if only he came sooner, then her party would still be alive. That amazing technique, that… that _power_ … she started rubbing her thighs together in arousal, which went unseen by the others.

Unknown to her, though, a certain fox let out a knowing chuckle.

"There's nothing left of him…" a stunned Clare murmured, her silver eyes slowly looked away from the crater to Naruto whose back was still to them. She subconsciously licked her lips with well-hidden want in her eyes. That amount of energy was… attractive. Arousing, even. Like Jean she too started rubbing her thighs together in arousal.

Riful couldn't help but drool, again. This man was going to be hers if she had to make him her bitch! Shuddering in glee at the thought of such a powerful mate, the brunette then started to saunter on up to this fine, young specimen of manliness.

"Done and done." Naruto said, brushing off his hands as if removing dust. Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder; blinking he turned to look over his shoulder, only to be surprised when Riful takes hold of his cheeks and slam her lips onto his.

Caught by surprise, Naruto turned around completely but put up zero resistance, as the young-looking girl before him quickly escalated the liplock - sliding her tongue into his mouth, before he could react, and snaking her arms around his neck. She was on her tiptoes, so she was almost levelled with him, rubbing her small chest against his and lewdly moaning into his mouth. Then, she bent her knees to pull him down on top of her, wrapping a leg around his hip to get the point across.

Naruto grunted into her mouth as he fell on top of her. But once he recovered, he finally returned the liplock with great a ferocity that she clearly enjoyed. Riful giggled, clashing her tongue against his as she rubbed her crotch against him. Then, she slid her hands down and tugged at his clothing, visibly trying to strip him, right then and there.

 **"I'm out of here..."** Kurama groaned, finding the thought of napping to be more appealing than watching his host copulating with this human.

Galatea eyeballed the spectacle with nary a shred of amusement. "Well, that escalated quickly…" she mused; while it was their duty to kill any yoma, and awakened they encounter, there was no way she was going to interrupt their... fun time. The man who'd just killed Dauf as if it were nothing wouldn't take too kindly to that and the fact an Abyssal One was… well… doing this to him was nothing short shocking.

She was curious, morbidly so, to see if Riful was actually doing what she thought she was going to do…

So far, that appeared to be the case…

Jean's eye twitched as she glared at the little bitch. How dare she? How _fucking_ dare she just spread her legs like a common whore, right in front of them?! That man was Jean's to claim, not… wait… Said blonde turned beet red, realizing what she was thinking.

Clare was wide eyed, but otherwise stoic. She was _pissed_ , but did very well in hiding it. The blonde in question didn't know why, but a part of her - a small, rebellious side of her - wanted to march over there, and punt that hussy into the next village! ...Clare blinked. Where the hell did _that_ come from?!

Paying their audience no mind, the abyssal loli wasted no time. She wanted this man, now! Fumbling about with his trousers, she managed to extract her prize, stroking his impressive girth. Upon discovering its sheer size, she was utterly lost. Nothing and no one was going to stop her, now!

The instant she saw what this man was packing, Jean went lightheaded. Holy shit! Were they even supposed to get that big?!

The damn thing might as well have been a third leg! Two inches thick, and fifteen inches long all four women suddenly felt uncomfortably warm in an area long-since forgotten. Riful was the only exception, of course, but Jean, Galatea, and even the much younger Clare all had countless years of unattended urges rearing their ugly heads at the moment.

Galatea and Clare could both feel their garments getting uncomfortably moist, as their juices started running down their legs.

Naruto pushed his pint-sized partner's legs back by the knees and she guided him to her entrance, showing him that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Naughty girl," he chuckled, as he closed his eyes and slowly started to push. Once the head poked its way inside his new fuckbuddy, he scooted closer, so he could go in deeper. Then, he started pushing, again.

Riful blushed at the comment, before letting out a guttural moan at the feel of his tip parting her folds and stretching her small body to degrees it simply wasn't meant to reach. But she enjoyed the feeling of it stretching her out impossibly far. Slowly but surely, he slid into her little by precious little. Then, she wailed like a whore as he grabbed her hips and started pulling her crotch towards his. How long had it been; how many times did she die and go to heaven, before he bottomed out, filling her to capacity and beyond?! She didn't care. Riful's mind was utterly gone, the instant her outer folds met his base. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue lolled out, and her toes curled, all before he even started fucking her!

Slowly, Naruto pulled back, shuddering at the feel of this girl's tight inner walls sliding against his dick, before pulling her hips to his once more with a loud thud.

Poor Riful came right then and there. Her earth-shattering squeal pierced the heavens as her juices gushed forth and coated his lap. One thrust… that's all it took… She would _never_ live that down!

Jean's knees buckled at the sight. A painful longing ripped through her, as Naruto withdrew again, and slammed back into his thrashing partner.

The sight, the smell, the sound... It was unbearable! Every thud, every strike to that girl's cervix, sent a shiver up the essentially-naked woman's spine.

Clare and Galatea were not faring any better. It was so hot! Why were so hot?! It wasn't summer, yet! Unable to bear the heat, they started shedding their clothes and armor, bit by bit, unable to take their eyes off the graphic spectacle before them.

Naruto, however was not known for his ability to relent. He kept slamming into Riful, his pace picking up slowly. Riful would never be the same again after this! Not even ten thrusts in, and she was already nearing her next orgasm. She couldn't take much more of it! How was he doing this to her?! Riful squealed, again, moaning lewdly, as her dripping folds made even more vulgar sounds from being so thoroughly violated.

Sure enough, Naruto's pace picked up, leaving his partner in a state of constant orgasm, as the sound of flesh on flesh and the lewd slurping of this deceptively small woman's cootch echoed throughout the castle and surrounding woods. Still, he pounded her without mercy. Slamming as deep as he would go and at inhuman speeds, now, Naruto could feel Riful's constantly-fluttering inner walls taking their toll on him. Would he be able to pull out?

No, he couldn't, and he knew it! Her vice-like grip upon him made it all but impossible!

He was out of breath… his balls ached for release… He needed it so badly!

"I hope you don't mind what I'm about to do," he rasped. "I can't hold BACK!"

With that last word, Naruto slammed into Riful once more, pulling her towards him to go as deep as he could reach, as he blew every last drop he had into the first piece of nice ass he'd had in over a year. With every spurt came a thrust, ensuring it went as far in as possible, subconsciously trying his damnedest to make sure she conceived. With every thrust came a gasp from the still-catatonic loli. With every gasp their spectators only became twice as horny.

Soon, a small bulge started forming. Riful's little womb stretched to accommodate the most impossibly gargantuan load she'd ever experienced.

Naruto panted heavily. Damn, that felt good! He looked the still-recovering Abyssal One beneath him in the eye and leaned down, pulling her into a deep, loving kiss.

Poor Clare was flat on her ass. Her world was spinning and she tried to blink the white fog from her eyes… The instant she saw Naruto blow his load inside that girl, she… passed out? No… It didn't feel like she did… She shook her head to try and clear the fog… the ringing in her ears, as she tried to ignore that she was sitting in a puddle of her own juices.

Jean was no better. She came a long time ago, though she would never admit it. She was out of breath and her legs were still wobbly. She could literally do nothing but sit there on her hands and knees.

Finally, Galatea was beet red from the roots of her hair down to her fucking _toes_! How the hell was she so turned on by that?!

Naruto pulled away from Riful's lips, whose tongue once again lolled from her mouth - a bridge of drool connecting to their tongues. She moaned, as her chest heaved with every breath she took. And as Naruto pulled out, the loli woman let out a broken moan.

Jean couldn't take this anymore! Her rational side took the back seat as decades repressed sexual urges took the forefront. Naruto didn't have time to react when the short haired woman threw herself at him, throwing him flat on his ass and straddling him.

He let out a grunt of discomfort when she took hold of his shoulders and shoved him down, the back of his head smacking against the ground. He'd taken worse hits than that, so it wasn't too bad. But, then, his discomfort was forgotten, when the blonde atop him started grinding her folds against his shaft.

Now that he got a better look at her, he saw there was a massive scar from her neck to her mons-pubis. It was crudely stitched up, too. Naruto frowned, and decided to do something about it.

When the man she wanted frowned, Jean suddenly felt nervous, averting her gaze. She didn't resist when he took her cloak off, though it did make her more self-conscious than she was used to. But, then, she felt a warm tingling upon her neck, right where her stigma started. There was a faint, red glow, as well. She couldn't help but look… and then, she couldn't _believe her eyes_! The man's hand glowed with that bubbly crimson aura from before, as he dragged it down her scar… only for it to utterly vanish in his wake. Once Naruto was half-way down, she felt the area he'd already covered, just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. The skin was soft and flawless… the only proof that her stigma had ever existed being a faint tingle.

Once it was entirely gone, Jean looked down ler lip quivering, her eyes welling up. Then, she kissed him with more vigor than even _she_ thought possible. Tears of joy streamed down her face and her primal desires to mate with this man, to make him hers, only returned with ten times the force.

She placed a hand on his whiskered cheek, a look of unadulterated gratitude and love… _love_ , of all things, smoldered in her silver eyes. She blushed, realizing that she didn't know his name.

"I… I'm Jean," she introduced nervously. "M-may I please know your name?"

"Naruto," the man obliged happily.

"Naru… to…" Jean repeated. It was an odd name, but certainly memorable. "I… I can't thank you enough…" There went the waterworks, again. "P-please," she begged. "Do whatever you want to me! Use me to your heart's desire! I implore you!"

Not one to turn down a sexy lady's wishes, Naruto chuckled and pulled her down into a deep, loving kiss. He rubbed her back and groped her rear, as she returned the affection - sliding her tongue into his mouth with both hands on his cheeks.

Clare and Galatea were both sweating bullets. What the hell could this Naruto have done to make Jean of all people act like that? Either way, he was actually making out with one of them? The fact that he was willing to do so, when no other man would even consider touching them, only encouraged the girls to hop on the instant the got the chance.

Naruto then reached around and started rubbing Jean's wet slit from behind, eliciting a longing whimper from the woman. She was utterly soaked. Apparently, they could skip the foreplay.

With a devious smirk, Naruto guided his already rock-hard shaft to Jean's lower lips and rubbed the tip against her. The woman jolted as a result with a yelp.

"I-it's my first time," she cautioned, blushing hard at the realization that she actually admitted it.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open and then, he gave her yet another devilish grin. The thought of popping this chick's cherry was one he simply couldn't resist. So as not to hurt her, though, he slid in gently.

Jean bit her lip feeling his tip slowly part her folds with a wet squish. Just as he had with Riful, he inserted himself into her at an agonizingly slow, gentle pace. He then paused briefly to bend his knees and put his hands on her hips for better leverage and stability, Once he did, Naruto started sliding into her just a hair more quickly. Jean wailed in both pleasure and discomfort, as the first man she'd ever touched in such a way stretched her wide and deep.

Damn, he felt so huge! Would he even fit? She didn't know for sure, but if he could fuck Riful the way he did without killing her, then Jean would be fine… right?

After what felt like an eternity, the blonde finally felt Naruto's balls touch her rear and his tip poke at her cervix. She groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Let me know when I can start moving," the man whispered, a caring look in his eye.

Jean felt the most devastating, horrific pang of longing she'd ever experienced rip through every fiber of her being. This man cared about her. They'd just met not even thirty minutes ago! She threw herself at him like a common whore, twice, and he legitimately cared… She had no idea how to react. The last people to even give her the time of day were her deceased parents.

Jean's eyes rolled back as she started lifting herself up, before slamming back down, leaving herself cross-eyed. She panted heavily and did it again… and again… and again.

Taking the hint, Naruto started moving as well, matching her bounces with a thrust and meeting her in the middle. She felt so good damn good, her virgin folds squeezing him like a vice every time he slid back into her.

Jean couldn't believe what was going on! Her stigma was gone, completely removed, and the man who did it… the man she offered herself to as thanks, was making sweet, legitimate love to her! She was in heaven! Never in her life had the Organizations Warrior Number Nine felt so damn good… so damn happy… so damn _loved_! She threw her head back and squealed, her inner walls clamping down upon her lover's shaft, trying to squeeze the essence from him.

The sky turned upside-down, she saw stars and a loud hum drowned her ears, as Jean twitched and moaned, gasping for breath. Then, Naruto suddenly picked up the pace, eliciting a startled yelp from the woman. Then she lost all thought, as Naruto started pounding her at a brisk, even pace. Not even a full ten seconds later, she came, again.

This time, her juices splashed all over Naruto's lap, mixing with Riful's, as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced tore through her very soul.

Galatea couldn't take it anymore! Seeing this prized stud before her fucking two women senseless, right in front of her made her need something, anything to ease the longing she felt! Sliding a hand into her pants, the elite warrior woman dropped to her knees and shamelessly played with herself, masturbating to her colleague riding the object of their mutual desire.

Clare, on the other hand, was on the ground - writhing, twitching, and hopelessly confused as yet another wave of pleasure hit her like a ton of bricks.

Orgasm after orgasm wracked Jean's freshly tainted body as the man who took her innocence relentlessly pounded the living hell out of her. Every last nerve in her body was ablaze with an overload of euphoria. Every thrust sent shockwaves throughout her body so powerful that Jean was honestly surprised to have not died from sheer pleasure!

Then, Naruto's member started to twitch, once more. His balls started to tighten, and his breath went shallow. "Jean," he warned, "If you don't wanna risk getting pregnant, hop off right now! I can't hold it!"

Jean's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Was it even possible for her to become pregnant? Would she even care if she did?

"Go ahead," she whispered longingly. "Go ahead… Let it all out inside me!"

Naruto's eyes rolled back. Upon hearing that, he lost control completely! Pulling her into a deep, smoldering kiss, Naruto rolled them over so that he was on top and used his embrace as leverage to thrust in deeper. Jean aided in his efforts, locking her ankles behind him and pulling the man… her man as far into her depths as he could possibly reach.

The two of them locked eyes, their thrusts, their breathing, hell, even their heartbeats synchronized in that instant... and then, Naruto roared as he slammed into Jean's folds, poking his head past her cervix and flooding her darkest depths with his fresh, dangerously-potent batch of baby batter.

Jean's silver eyes rolled back, and she went stiff as a board, her orgasmic wail caught in her throat. One last time, her inner walls milked her man for everything he had - every… last… _drop_. If she was going to run the risk of having his bastard, then she'd be damned if she didn't give it her best shot! That thought… the mental image it elicited - that of her holding an adorable baby girl with those cute, little whisker marks - had only intensified her orgasm to inconceivable heights.

The poor thing never stood a chance; she passed out right then and there without another word.

Coming back down from his high, Naruto couldn't help but let out a hearty, warm chuckle. He had a feeling that woman in particular was going to be the death of him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Deep within said woman's belly millions upon millions of tiny foreign cells swam up her fallopian tubes with one purpose: to find their other half and mercilessly dogpile it until one of them took root, thereby starting the process of passing down Naruto's genes. It wouldn't be long until they found their target…

Naruto groaned uncomfortably, as he gently slid out of the unconscious woman's still-fluttering slit. It felt almost painful to withdraw from that one. Naruto panted heavily, then spotted another pair of blondes looking at him with such desperation that he'd never seen in his life.

Wait, wasn't that one dead, a minute ago? Apparently, he wasn't just hearing things, earlier… but still; he could have sworn she'd been impaled! Better talk to her first… see if she needed some medical attention.

Oh, she needed some attention, alright! Just not the kind he was thinking… Galatea whimpered wantingly. How was she so desperate for this man? What the hell was going on with her? It hurt… She needed him so badly that it physically _hurt_!

Naruto pulled up his trousers, and walked over to this woman so he could get a closer look. While certainly disheveled and sporting a blood-soaked, utterly ruined uniform, there seemed to be no actual injury? Was she capable of regeneration? He kneeled down before Galatea, looking at her closely. There was no doubt about it this was the woman he saw. Despite having no physical injuries, she seemed to be in pain… and reeked of sex?

"Are you okay?"

Galatea groaned. Ten orgasms… up until now, she didn't know that was even possible! "I need you," she rasped. "Please… give me the same attention you gave those two! I don't care if you toss me aside when your done! I'm desperate! I need you inside me! Watching you have your way with them and not me was torture!"

Naruto blushed. "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Never before had he heard such a longing shout. He simply couldn't help himself, but first he had to know if she had the same crudely sewn scar as Jean did. He didn't want to hurt her after all.

"Jean had a nasty-looking scar on her chest," Naruto pointed out. "I was wondering it that was common among you 'Claymores'. I don't wanna risk reopening it if that's the case."

Galatea scowled. "We all have them," she said impatiently, "if you're worried about it reopening, there's no need. It looks like a hack job, but it's more than sturdy enough, as Jean proved when you pounded her."

"I healed it first."

Galatea stopped right there. She could tell he wasn't lying. "WHAT?! Impossible! No one has ever…"

"Look at her yourself, if you don't believe me. She _is_ face-up, after all."

The blonde, plus Clare, did just that and couldn't believe their eyes. The stigma… it really was gone!

"Let me heal yours up, as well. Then, I'll play with you all you want."

"I… I should be the one offering sex to _you_ in exchange for healing it! Hell, I'll be your personal sex toy until you get bored with me!"

Naruto chuckled, "I don't think I could ever get bored with such a beautiful woman. Now, remove your shirt so I can get to it, please."

Poor Galatea was rendered utterly speechless. Did he really just call her beautiful?! Turning beet red, she nodded and slipped out of her top - her armor and cape having been long-since shed and strewn about.

Naruto frowned deeply at seeing the scar. It was a carbon copy of Jean's, all the way down to the smallest detail. "Remind me to kill the bastard who did this to you."

Despite his earlier achievements, Galatea doubted he could, but appreciated the gesture. Then, she shuddered as she felt the warm touch of Naruto's glowing hand upon her scar. True to his word, it disappeared instantly as he slid his hand down along it. Once he reached down to the last bit near her groin, Galatea then grabbed him by the wrist and slid his hand into her pants.

Well, well… Apparently she was every bit as eager as she'd claimed.

The blonde then grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled him into a fiery kiss. While he snaked his other hand around her top to fondle the woman's chest, Galatea undid his pants and extracted her long-awaited prize. Holy shit, it was every bit as huge as it looked, earlier! She wasn't just seeing things! How the fuck did he manage to put it inside someone as tiny as Riful?!

She kneeled down before him and started to service the man who'd rid her of the one thing stopping her from finding a lover… only to _become_ her lover. She meant every last word she'd said: she… was... _his_!

Stroking the massive pole in her hands, she then put it in her mouth, doing her best to ignore the taste of two other women, as she bobbed her head. Lightly sucking and licking the shaft before her, Galatea quickly realized she needed both hands to stroke him.

Naruto moaned happily, as the blonde did her damnedest to please him. Her technique was of an ameteur, but he hadn't the heart to tell her so. Instead, he petted her on the head and bucked his hips. "Don't be shy," he whispered. "You can pick up the pace."

Galatea looked at him with a fire in her eyes, before tripling her efforts. Then, she got the crazy idea of trying to let him down her throat.

Muscling past her gag reflex, Galatea then slid forward as far as she could. Cradling the massive rod upon her tongue, she then took a deep breath, opened wide and swallowed his head. Naruto groaned, putting his hands at the back of her head, before pulling her face to his crotch. Then, he started bucking, again - using her throat as a sex toy.

Galatea did her best to stay put. It wasn't easy in the slightest, feeling his massive shaft scraping against her esophagus, but she held on like a trooper. Naruto, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. Her throat felt so damn good! It was so warm, wet, and tight! How long had it been since he was last able to do this? He'd honestly lost track!

It didn't take long, though, for Galatea to need some air, so she withdrew, gasping like a fish out of water, but still pleasuring her new lover. Then, she let him back in.

Naruto couldn't help himself. He petted her with one hand and used her hair as a handlebar with the other, sliding in and out of her throat with added vigor. One more time, she needed to withdraw for air - again, still stroking him - then, Naruto enjoyed the feel of her throat one last time, before unleashing a fresh, hot load directly into her stomach with a grunt. Then, he pulled out and splashed the rest on her face and tits, as she fell back.

Then, the man before her leaned over Galatea and urged her to let him take off her pants. She blushed, but obliged, lifting her rear. Then, Naruto lifted her left leg and slowly slid his still-hard monster dong right into her womanly folds.

Galatea wailed at the pain and pleasure of her man parting her lower regions, penetrating deeper than she ever could have hoped to with her fingers. Then, he stopped against her cervix, before putting her leg on his shoulder, grabbing her shoulder, and starting to move… to fuck her sideways, as he played with her clitoris. Fairing no better than Riful, the poor woman, came almost the very instant he started.

Shrieking her orgasm to the heavens, the blonde squeezed his shaft nearly just as hard as Jean. Was she a virgin, too? Even if she wasn't this woman was so delightfully tight! It was awesome!

Naruto panted and moaned as he picked up the pace. Poor Galatea could only sit still and wait for him to finish, screaming and wailing as he has his way with her.

Then, the man felt a pair of hands wrap around him from behind.

Clare just couldn't take it anymore! Her pants lay abandoned and sopping wet. Her shirt and what was left of her boots also discarded, she was as naked as the day she was born, whispering all manner of naughty things into his ear.

"When you're done with her, I want you to bend me over like a bitch and fuck every hole I have until you have nothing left," she told him. "I don't care if you have to keep going after I've passed out! I don't care if you get me pregnant. I don't care how many times you have to get off! Fuck her into the ground like the rest and fuck me into oblivion!"

Naruto couldn't help himself. Despite having gotten off not too long ago, The things she said... the mental images she gave… The pleasure he already felt from banging a smoking hottie, while another was pressed up against his back and begging for his dick… it all added up too quickly.

Without warning, Naruto let out a grunt as he blew his fourth load. Not one drop smaller than the last two, it caught Galatea so off-guard that she nearly fainted on the spot. Spurt after massive spurt flooded the blonde's folds, coating her inner walls in a thick, pearly white.

Thankfully, Galatea had already given him permission to do as he damn well pleased. Elsewise, he would have panicked.

Said woman collapsed in a glassy-eyed heap, slowly drifting into unconsciousness, as Naruto pulled out.

He then turned to Clare and gave her a devilish grin, before setting his hand aglow and dealing with her stigma. Once he was done, he playfully grabbed the girl by the hair and tossed her onto her hands and knees. Then, he loomed up behind her and poked his head into her folds. Placing a hand on her hip, Naruto then pushed in.

While not a virgin for… tragic reasons, she was still not accustomed to such a massive tool entering her folds. But, none of that stop her from wanting some! Clare's eyes rolled back as she was stretched to the brink. It was… delicious! Every fiber of her being screamed for more.

Then, Naruto spanked her right on the rear and grunted as she clenched impossibly tight around his shaft. Placing both hands on her ass, he then started to move within her. Naruto groaned when Clare moved with him, pulling forward while he pulled back, and pushing back while he pushed forwards. He took it slow at first, so she could get use to his girth. After a while, she let out a pleading whimper and Naruto took that as the go ahead to move faster.

So that's what he did.

He _slammed_ against her cervix as hard and fast as he could. Using her hips as a handle, Naruto pushed himself as deep into her velvety cavern as he possibly can. And Clare enjoyed it; she was _squealing_ her pleasure out like a little whore. The silver eyed woman looked over her shoulder at her lover, and gave him bedroom eyes, complete with her sexually licking her lips.

Naruto was surprised when Clare pushed herself up without warning, and used her momentum to send him down on his ass. She didn't stop there though, Clare put an arm behind his head and pulled him into a liplock; at the same time she shaked and ground her vagina on his prick. Naruto returned the kiss with gusto, taking the opportunity to play with her tits.

Clare moaned into the kiss as her lover played with her mounds, kneading them like dough. Then, she squealed as he pinched and rubbed her nipples while picking up the pace of his thrusts. The kiss deepened, their tongues clashing for dominance, and the sound of their pounding loins echoed off the trees and castle.

Naruto started to twitch inside his newest woman. He was so close!

Clare looked him in the eye, a string of saliva connected them as she withdrew. She blushed, knowing he was about to cum. And she _wanted_ it. She _wanted_ him to _knock her up like a little whore._

"Go ahead," she whispered longingly, "pour every last _drop_ you have left inside me!" It was hard to talk, as she quickly found herself out of breath, but she pressed on, looking to get her man off more quickly. "I already told you I don't care if you get me pregnant… if that's even possible. Hell, I _hope_ it is! I hope you do! Don't stop until you're satisfied! _Please_!"

Upon hearing that last word, the sheer lust it contained, Naruto was pushed over the edge. He grabbed this woman he was fucking by the hips and slammed as deep as he could go with a vicious roar.

Clare immediately lost all strength in her body as her world spiraled before her eyes. A mighty wave of euphoria slammed into her with paralyzing force.

As Clare was literally stunned by the mind-numbing pleasure that wracked the blonde to her very core, Naruto wrapped his arms around her torso and gantly placed his newest mate upon the ground. Now writhing atop her, the impossibly-endowed foreigner poured wave after molten wave of fresh potent seed deep within this woman of his. Both hands on her rear, Naruto pulled Clair close, pressing against her cervix, as he continued to his inhumanly copious load directly into her uterus. His shaft throbbed, his balls visibly contracted, and his whole body twitched as the blond actively attempted to knock this woman up like the bitch she secretly, _shamefully_ longed to be.

Catching himself on his hands so he didn't accidentally hurt Clare, Naruto gasped for breath. Holy shit, that took a lot outta him! His still-twitching member only continued pumping spurt after spurt into Clare, boggling his mind. How the man still had anything left in him was anyone's guess…

* * *

Meanwhile, off in the distance, short-haired blonde fidgeted uncomfortably. She had a nasty gash where her left eye once was and similar armor to Galatea. Her sabatons were of a slightly different design, though, and the crest on her leather choker was of another symbol.

This symbol was also engraved upon her sword, which was tucked away within the right slot of her back plate.

"RAFAELA!"

The woman, apparently named Rafaela, jolted out of her stupor. "Yes?"

"What happened?" The question came from an irate man in black. He was garbed in a suit, wide-brimmed hat, and sunglasses. "I've been trying to get your attention for half an hour!"

Try as she might, Rafaela couldn't heep the blush off of her face. "Something odd," was her answer. "I'm having trouble piecing it together…" It was very… distracting, as well. First, the there was a massive surge of… yoki? No… it felt similar to yoki, but… different in some way - more natural? More pure, perhaps? It was odd…

Then, there was explosion followed by a brief, but powerful earthquake, and the second-biggest yoki signature vanished. Dauf, if the reports of him being the 'consort' of this Abyssal were correct.

It wasn't a minute later, and the Abyssal One became… docile - with the runaway, the eye of the organization and the captured hybrid quickly following suit. Yes, "docile" was a more… favorable way to put it. Rafaela found the more accurate term far too embarrassing to even _think_ , let alone utter!

"Something has happened to the runaway, as well as Galatea, Jean, and the Abyssal One of the West. There's one other among them, but… they're an anomaly."

"An anomaly?" a pause, and a curious frown, "Explain."

"The yoki they're using is more… natural. Pure, maybe? It is hard to describe… but, unlike anything I've sensed before. Instead of pulsating, it flows like water. Very strange..." Visibly befuddled, Rafaela couldn't describe it better than that.

The man, Rubel, scowled. That didn't sound comforting... "What happened? Did this other person have anything to do with it?"

"Indeed," the woman confirmed. "They killed the Abyssal One's rumored consort. Then, she… approached them… and…" Rafaela trailed off, blushing heavily.

"And?" Now, he was getting impatient. "Out with it!"

"She… fornicated with them," the blonde muttered uncomfortably. "Then, Jean did the same… followed by Galatea, and now, the runaway."

Rubel could practically see steam rising from Rafaela's head, as her blush intensified. "Are they still going at it?"

"The… anomaly is. The women have all been rendered unconscious, but this new party is... having their way with the runaway, as we speak."

* * *

Face down, ass up, and covered in white, poor Clare was out cold with a silly grin on her face.

Still the only chick wearing anything at all, still Riful lay face-up - Naruto's essence leaking out of her thoroughly-stuffed, little cootch.

Jean mumbled in her sleep, dreaming of a happy life with Naruto. Unlike the rest, she was in for quite the surprise in a couple of weeks...

Finally, Galatea - like Clare - was grinned like a lunatic. Having been fucked so thoroughly stupid, her euphoric expression _still_ had yet to fade.

As for Naruto, he was plopped in the middle of his little harem, his monster cock having finally deflated after three literally _fucking_ hours of having his way with Clare. That poor girl wasn't walking out of here, when she woke up…

" **ARE YOU DONE YET?! You haven't taken this long to finish up since getting dogpiled in Wave!"**

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the Kyuubi's shout. _"To be fair, I hadn't gotten some in over a year… Cut me some slack, eh?"_ Damn, he hated leaving those women behind. That girl, Ageha was particularly hard to bid farewell; she was so sweet and adorable! But, seeing how close Wave was to Konoha, he couldn't take any chances.

Kyuubi huffed in irritation. **"Don't let your guard down, Kit; someone's coming from the Northeast. Another one of these women, from the feel of it, as well as a... particularly slimy character. Be on your toes with him. This one reminds me far too much of Orochimaru."**

" _Noted,"_ Naruto replied, grunting as he heaved himself off the ground. Then, he made himself look presentable, before whipping out a scroll and unsealing a few blankets. No need for the ladies to be seen in such a state unnecessarily.

After covering them up, Naruto looked around for something to do, and after finding a few rocks he decided to do some juggling to pass the time until the people he sensed arrived. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

From the treeline to his left, Rafaela emerged, sword drawn just in case. Then, Rubel popped out on her heels, hands in his pockets, as the duo approached cautiously.

The one-eyed woman then staggered a bit, overpowered by the smell of sex that permeated the air. Her knees shook, nearly buckling, as her loins felt uncomfortably hot, but she ignored it as best she could.

Rubel frowned. This boy was just barely in his late teens, if at all. How he achieved such a feat as this was quite the mystery. Looking about, the man in black eyeballed the four women, the scent of semen spent clearly coming from them… Clare, in particular. "Quite the mess you've made here, my boy. Would you care to share your name?"

Ceasing his juggling now that he was being addressed, Naruto looked at the man in black with a deep frown. So that's the slimey man Kurama was talking about. Geez, he really was reminiscent of Orochimaru. His negative emotion sensing was really putting him on edge around this man.

"Now why would I go and do that?" he asked, not impolitely, but there was no way in _hell_ he was going to give this obviously shady man any info on himself. He then added, "it doesn't seem like the smart thing to do to be honest."

Rubel frowned slightly in displeasure. "Credit where it's due: you're wise for your age."

"Considering your attempt to gain information was that of an amature, it wasn't that hard to figure out," Naruto informed the man with an air of indifference; he saw better attempts from different people that tried to get information on him..

Despite his irritation, the man in black carried on with an air of professionalism. "Sometimes the best way to get information, is to take the amature route." Rubel pointed out.

"True," admitted the blond, "but it also makes you predictable."

Well, this was going nowhere fast… Rubel decided to take another route to get some information. "That aside, it is my job, along with hers, to discover what happened here." He gestured to Rafaela. "We're also here to fetch Clare and check on Galatea, seeing as how she hadn't reported back."

Naruto figured those were the names of the other two blondes... and mentally kicked himself for not asking, _before_ pounding them into oblivion.

Then Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. If he's the person that assigns work for them, the blond reasoned, then he may know the person who made that so-called unhealable scar. "Y'know…" he began, his lips thinning, "the scars on their torsos - you wouldn't happen to know the person who caused them do you?"

That piqued Rubel's interest. "Perhaps," he replied.

"Okay. Good to know," and Naruto left it at that. However, he quickly made a mental note to have a clone transformed to follow this man and find out the identity of the sonofabitch who'd disfigured them. He looked at Galatea, Jean and Clare for a moment, before addressing the man, "How long before you need them up and ready for duty? As you can see, they're a bit… out of commission, at the moment."

"As soon as possible. But considering the circumstances, they can rest a while." Rubel would have normally said they'd have to be ready for duty immediately, but if Rafaela was right about what she sensed, then he was in the presence of a being who'd killed the rumoured consort of Riful - someone even the single digits would have trouble with. There was no need to risk pissinging such an entity off, yes?

"Alright. You may want to leave for a bit. While I am confident that I can subdue her, " he pointed at the slumbering Riful, "I'm not sure I can protect you two at the same time." This was a complete and utter lie of course.

But, they didn't have to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

" **...I don't know if I should be impressed or downright appalled by this."** Kurama flatly said.

" _Hmm? What do you mean?"_ Naruto mentally asked his tenant.

" **Brat, I'm talking about the way this… non-human, is acting towards you."** The Tailed Beast growled, almost in disbelief. **"She's like an animal in heat! Only her heat cycle is permanent when she is around you!"**

Said non-human was happily suckling away on Naruto's impressive girth, completely ignorant to the conversation going on in his head. Completely naked and covered in white, she had nary a care in the world, as her new consort sat upon her throne and enjoyed the ride.

For the past four days, the Abyssal loli had been doing her damnedest to get herself knocked up with Naruto's child. Neither was sure just yet how successful these attempts had been, but holy shit was it fun as all hell!

Naruto gave Kurama a mental chuckle of amusement, _"After I fucked her brains out, are you honestly surprised this 'non-human' as you call her, can't keep her hands off me?"_

" **...No."** Sighed Kurama, **"No, I suppose not. Even those hybrids couldn't keep their hands off you."** A deep chuckle sounded through his mind, **"After what you've done for them, I'd bet they would be willing to go to the ends of the Earth with you."**

" _And fuck me."_ The blond unhelpfully added.

There was a brief growl of irritation, **"...Grr, and that too."**

" _Heh. You might want to turn away now, Kurama. You don't want to watch me fuck this little slut until her brain is nothing but mush do you?"_

Kurama took that as his cue to temporarily sever the link the two of them shared. Naruto was right after all; he didn't want to watch his host get it on. He saw enough of it from his previous hosts. Only they were on the receiving end of it!

Chuckling as the fox broke their mental connection Naruto looked down at the Abyssal One of the West.

He was really tempted to call her 'The Loli Abyssal one of the South', because she was currently on her knees and sucking his dick. But, she seemed pretty proud of her title, Riful of the West. It did get him thinking, though, about this Luciela of the South she'd mentioned, a couple of days ago, when telling him all she knew about the other Abyssal Ones.

They would be heading off to pay this little kitty a visit, next. But, first…

Naruto grabbed a handful of brunette locks and pulled Riful towards his crotch, pushing his lower head past her little throat. The brunette moaned happily, as she took a deep breath and submissively swallowed his dick. Her consort groaned at the tightness, loving the feel of her squeezing him, as her nose made contact with his belly. Then, he started to buck his hips, fucking her little throat like his life depended on it.

The Abyssal loli gagged and moaned, but held firm. Her nails dug into his thighs as Naruto pounded her. The feel of his thick man meat going so far down… of his balls slapping her chin… of the blazing rod starting to twitch within her… it all just felt so damn _good_! Despite how unpleasant it should have been, she was in heaven!

Naruto groaned happily at the soft, wet tightness enveloping his massive meatpole. She had gotten so good at this! Now, he could fuck her all he wanted and as hard as he pleased without a worry in the world, as Riful was not only able to take it, but was legitimately happy to! Despite having fucked her no less that ten times, today… despite no less than fifteen loads having been emptied either upon or within his partner, Naruto was already close! His balls tightened, his cock twitched, and then…

Riful would have jumped for joy, had it not been for her position, as a massive flood of wet heat filled her stomach. Then, he started pulling out, while still shootin glob after glob of seed into her. They were so huge; each _spurt_ was the size of her previous consort's entire _loads_!

What was his name again? Something with a B… a D, perhaps? Fuck it; he didn't matter, anymore! All that mattered to Riful was that she was Naruto's, now!

Wait… She was his?

...Yes, actually. The man upon her throne… the man who'd so thoroughly fucked her within an inch of her life every day, since they'd first met… _He_ had claimed _her_ , not the other way around; the Abyssal loli realized that, now.

Just before he pulled out, entirely, Naruto blasted one more shot of semen right onto her tongue so she could taste it, then he splashed the rest of his essence all over her face and tiny chest.

Riful fell flat on her cute, little ass, enjoying the shower while savouring her prize for just a bit, before swallowing her man's seed just a bit more theatrically than necessary and licking her lips.

"Naruto-Sama," she sighed. The title was uttered with such lust… such adoration that said blond suddenly became painfully hard. Something had to be done about that...

Naruto's response was to stand up and put his hands into a little cross-shaped gesture that Riful didn't recognize. A question mark practically formed over her head, as he yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then, she shuddered in ten times the lust she'd ever felt in her life as the Abyssal loli found herself staring at three copies of her beloved.

The one in the middle picked her up by the waist and then guided himself to her waiting, dripping cootch. Riful squealed in utter euphoria as she slid down the mighty bitch-breaker, stretched to capacity. The loli had a big, dopey grin stretching her face as she was filled the _fuck up_ by this rod. It was just as amazing as the first time she had it!

Then, Naruto sat down on the ground and spread her ass cheeks, only for Riful's eyes to nearly pop out of her head as a second copy of the blond started entering yet another tiny hole. Feeling both being filled at once was almost too much for her!

The blond within her womanly folds lied down to give his doppelganger better access, and the brunette squealed, upon the man in her rear finally bottoming out. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. She came right then and there, as her whole body twitched and writhed.

Naruto grunted as the velvety folds around his dick clamped down on him with crushing force. Damn, that felt good! Not one to be left out, the third Naruto then took advantage of Riful's gaping gob, silencing her screams with a dick in the mouth. This one then grabbed a massive handful of her chestnut locks and started pushing into her throat.

The Abyssal loli was all but too happy to accept, taking a deep breath and swallowing the dick once more.

Once they were all inside _Naruto's_ consort, the three blonds started to move - wordlessly synchronizing their thrusts so that one would be pushing in while the other two were pulling back.

Poor Riful didn't stand a chance. She went completely limp as her eyes rolled back. The sheer pleasure she felt was too much! How it hadn't killed her, she didn't know, but she was certainly not complaining…

The sound of flesh pounding flesh at a rapid, inhuman pace echoed through the castle, sounding as if the girl Naruto fucked was being pounded by a fleshy jackhammer.

Perhaps she was…

The Abyssal One of the West twitched and thrashed, once more, as yet another orgasm wracked her small body. The assault upon her senses having sent her over the edge in not even ten seconds, Riful could only lay there and take it! She screamed her pleasure into the cock violating her throat, only to realize to both her shock and delight that yet another orgasm was just about to slam into her.

Then, the Naruto in her throat pulled her face towards him and let out a roar of passion as he released every drop he had to offer directly into her stomach before dispelling. The poor girl wouldn't have room to eat for _days_ , after all the semen she'd swallowed… not that she minded.

The thought of living off of Naruto's cum sent her over the edge a third time. Then, without warning, the other two simultaneously spilled their seed into her remaining holes. The wet heat warming her small body sent shivers up Riful's spine, as she was finally allowed to wail her lungs out. It was just too much for her to bear…

Rendered unconscious once more by her earth-shattering, mind-shattering orgasm, the Abyssal One of the West passed out before Naruto and his clone were even half done. Their balls visibly contracted and they used their grips upon her tiny frame as leverage - pushing as deep as they could possibly go - as they coated her every nook and cranny with their hot, potent jizz.

* * *

Some time later, several miles to the Northeast, Clare stared thoughtfully at her wrist. Though the string of arcane runes were hidden from sight. Obscured by her tunic and vambrace, the "seal" Naruto had placed upon her was quite curious, indeed. How did it work? The blonde couldn't help but wonder…

" _If you need me, focus your yoki into that seal and it'll let me know. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

She looked to her companion, Jean. Much like Clare, the elder warrior was now fully garbed in the Organization's standard uniform and... "armor". Why the girls were never given a helmet or breastplate was anyone's guess, but that was neither here nor there.

Her hair now slicked back and a look of longing in her silver, browless eyes, she stared at her wrist as well. Naruto had given her and Galatea this parting gift, just before they were forced to leave, with Rubel and Rafaela none the wiser.

Clare looked at the woman who'd insisted on following her about, despite her initial protests. While happy to see that her efforts to help a comrade were appreciated, the younger blonde felt… odd about Jean swearing to stay by her side until her debt to Clare was repaid. But, this at least proved fortuitous, as the elder blonde had been born and raised in the city they'd been sent to, so the woman would make for a good guide. "How long until we reach Pieta?"

"About two or three days, depending on our pace," Jean answered. She never took her eyes off of her wrist. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, the Organization's Number Nine then started focusing her yoki on the spot.

"You called?"

Both women let out a startled yelp, as Naruto suddenly appeared between them. He had a bemused look on his face, and smirked at their startled expressions as they turned to look at him.

"What?" he began rhetorically, "I told you I would be by your side as soon as possible."

"You were still back in Riful's castle! You being here within seconds shouldn't have been possible," Jean sputtered. "How?!"

"While I may be not that good at theory stuff, I'll try to explain it as simple as possible." the blond coughed into his fist, before tapping his wrist, "The seal on your wrist is like a beacon to me. I can use it to 'teleport' from Point A to point B almost instantly."

Clare and Jean looked at their wrists. "Are you able to… 'teleport' to us if we didn't use our yoki to signal you?" asked the former.

"Yup," Naruto answered proudly, "as long as the seal's intact, I can use it as an anchor point for the technique. I'd prefer to wait until you call, though. Don't wanna just pop up while you're taking a bath or something…"

Clare averted her gaze. "I wouldn't mind," she muttered. Then her eyes popped open and she turned beet red upon realizing she'd said that aloud.

"Interesting…" Naruto replied. Then, he let out a hearty chuckle as the blond swore he could see steam rising from the embarrassed woman's head. It had been so long since he'd last seen a girl blush that hard. It was so cute!

Clare quickly regained her wits and acted as if she hadn't said anything embarrassing. Then, she let out another startled yelp, as Naruto pulled herself and Jean into a one armed hug.

"So! What did I miss during the past few days? Where are you sexy girls heading to now?"

"P-Pieta," Jean shuddered, a shiver going up her spine as the man she'd fallen for held her so close. Every fiber of her being wanted to just pin him down and make sweet, hot, steamy love… possibly even a baby, Gods willing. "We've been sent to meet up with several others so we can deal with a major disturbance in the area."

"Large-scale operation, eh?" Naruto squinted thoughtfully. "What kind of 'disturbance' are we talking, here?"

"We don't know yet," Clare admitted. "But a team led by Eva, went missing there. And until Jean and myself get there we won't know what the problem is."

"Eva?" Naruto never heard that name. "What rank is she?"

"Seven," Jean answered.

' _So, she was stronger than these two, then?'_ Naruto thought. "Be careful… and don't hesitate to call if you need my help. I don't want anything happening to you, okay?"

Both women felt their cheeks burning at his concern, and they gave him a nod of reassurance. Smiling, Naruto gave them both a chaste kiss on the lips - something they both enjoyed very much.

Try as they might, neither woman could keep the longing off of their faces. And when Naruto pulled away, they leaned towards him to try and keep their lips locked for as long as possible.

Then, when Naruto placed a hand on either girl's cheek and smiled, whispering, "I love you… both of you."

Clare's knees buckled immediately as she crumpled to the ground. Did she just hear that right?!

Jean was better able to keep a grip, but not by much. Her legs felt like jelly; she was out of breath; her heart was pounding in her ears… Was this what love felt like? The elder blonde bit her lip, shyly averting her gaze and fidgeting.

"You have no idea how cute that makes you look," Naruto chuckled. Then, he turned to Clare. "You okay, there? Sorry if I startled you…"

He was surprised when Clare snapped her head to him, her silver eyes were gold with her pupils slit like a vulpine; and before he could react the younger woman leapt at him with a low, aroused growl, knocking him to the ground where she pinned him between her arms and legs. Naruto moaned when her lips violently pressed against his.

While unexpected, this turn of events was _far_ from unpleasant. Heck, he found her eyes to be more attractive the way they were now. Seeing as Clare wasn't touching him - body to body that is - Naruto decided to rectify that.

He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her down on top of him. Growling into his mouth Clare pulled her sword from its slot on the back of her spaulders and tossed it aside. The rest of her armour followed shortly, leaving Clare in her two-piece suit.

Silently cursing her own self control, words could not describe how jealous poor Jean was, as she watched this erotic spectacle unfold before her…

Naruto grabbed the blonde atop him by her thigh and breast and started to knead and caress them. Clare leaned her head back as she let out a low, guttural moan as he caressed her bosom and thigh like mould.

She wanted his dick, to touch it, to feel it throbbing in the palm of her hands. So that's what she did. While Clare undid his trousers and fished out his cock, Naruto wasn't idle, he was already taking off her upper-body suit, exposing her tits to the cold air before doing the same to her trousers.

Clare put up no resistance, as she stroked the already rigid beast within her tender, loving hold. Now completely nude upon her man's lap, the blonde could feel her juices trickling out. She blushed. The thought of having him inside her once more made her lower lips tingle.

She guided him to her leaking folds and closed her eyes as she lowered herself on his shaft. Moaning deeply as the thick slab of meat parted her vaginal walls to their very limits.

Naruto placed his hands on her hips for better stability, grunted in pleasure at the feel of this woman sliding down his shaft. Damn, he missed this one! She was just so eager!

Clare squeaked cutely, as she felt her man's massive dick poke her in the cervix upon bottoming out within her. She leaned down and slid her arms under his pits and around his back; moaning Clare started rocking and rolling her thighs around his cock.

Jean stared as Clare fucked herself on their man; she bit down on her bottom lip before sitting down beside the mating duo. She took off her sword, armour and suit until she was naked herself, then took hold of the hand on Clare's thigh and guided it between her legs.

Naruto gazed at Jean from the corner of his eyes. Seeing where she guided his hand the blond decided to use a small trick he picked up. By encasing his hand with a thick layer of his chakra, he could send it into people of his choice.

That way he could enhance many of their bodily functions. In this case, he'd focus on their sensitivity to pleasure. The effect was instantaneous; both women threw their heads back, their eyes rolling back, as they wailed in ecstasy. But then, something unexpected happened, as an uninvited guest to their party used Naruto's chakra to pull his mind elsewhere…

* * *

Naruto stumbled a couple of steps; he blinked and slowly turned a full circle as he took his new environment in. Or rather the lack of one. All he could see as far as the eye can go, was a flat, white plain.

The blond let out an awed whistle as he crossed his arms.

"...Wow. This is a lot better than my mindscape." he said aloud. As he took the sight in, the blond didn't see a woman, suddenly appear behind him.

"Would you care to explain what exactly you think you're doing to my daughter?"

The deep, feminine voice dripped with venom. Someone was clearly pissed.

While surprised by the woman speaking to him out of the blue - he nearly jumped out of his skin from fright - the blond kept his cool, and partially looked back over his shoulder to address her.

The woman in question was nothing short of a bombshell: long, curly, golden tresses spilling over her shoulders; piercing, silver eyes; a lovely, slender hourglass figure with a nice ass and one hell of a rack; her heart-shaped face was quite lovely, as well, though she didn't seem to bear any family resemblance to either of the girls he'd been having his way with. Perhaps the girl she was referring to simply looked like Daddy?

The uniform this woman wore was just like the ones Clare and Jean were wearing not too long ago - with the boots and crest being different, as usual… and the giant sword on her back suddenly felt a bit unsettling, given Naruto's current state of dress.

He had a feeling answering her wouldn't be in his best interests; but the same went for not answering. Either way he was at a stalemate.

Unless… he started fishing for information.

He gave the claymore sword a wary look. "Before I answer, who are you?"

"The one who's about to shove this sword up your ass for taking Clare's chastity!" With that, the mystery woman -apparently Clare's mother - _somehow_ drew such a long-ass sword from her back and brought it down in an overhead swing.

Eyes narrowed determinedly Naruto swiftly brought his hands up and _caught_ the flat of the sword with his bare hands. Despite having chakra reinforcing his arms and legs, the sheer force that was put behind the swing made his knees buckle. Now the two blondes were in a stalemate.

While she didn't show it Teresa was _very impressed_ with her opponent so far. He was much, _much_ stronger than he let on. For someone like her - who never once _used_ her yoki unless, she took things seriously - it made her reexamine this seemingly ordinary man.

She gave him a faint smile, and then her eyes _changed._ Silver changed to a demonic gold, as her pupils narrowed down to slits like those of a cunning feline or ferocious reptile. Then, a massive shockwave of yoki nearly knocked her opponent flat on his ass.

He quickly recovered however and held firm.

Naruto growled as he was slowly forced down to a knee with shaking arms. While she wasn't his first opponent with such ridiculous strength - Tsunade being among them - it didn't make this any easier, though.

Besides… he had his own way to boost strength, speed, endurance and much, much more.

Smirking Naruto looked Teresa in the eyes and took sadistic glee as he saw her eyes grow wide in shocked surprise when he tapped into Kurama's chakra.

"W-What…?!" she gasped.

Teresa watched as his vibrant blue eyes changed to a crimson red, as his pupils narrowed down to slits much like a fox. They looked similar to hers, yet at the same time they were different. His whisker marks became more pronounced, his canines lengthened to fangs, his nails became claws, and a bubbling, crimson aura enveloped his form with a low hiss.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks," Naruto growled, teeth bared in a menacing grin as he slowly got back up on his feet.

"So I see…" Teresa replied conversely, her smile grew a little bigger with excitement. She could _feel_ his power now that he released. He was a lot stronger than she'd thought. "I am currently using 10 percent of my yoki, I suppose this is your equivalent of it?"

"Ten percent? Heh. Lady, this is _five percent!_ "

Then he _pulled_. Teresa, seeing the danger, quickly released her grip on the claymore and watched as Naruto threw it overhand behind him. It quickly became a speck in the distance before blinking out of sight completely.

Chuckling Naruto cracked his neck and gave the downright beautiful woman a smirk, "And you're not the first person I fought that has ridiculous strength."

Teresa chuckled with an odd combination of spite and well-hidden excitement. "Seems you are more than meets the eye."

With a grin, Naruto beckoned her to come at him. He was going to dominate this bitch and put her in her place.

Teresa glared at him defiantly and took on what looked like a bit of a boxing stance.

Naruto smirked, again, and took on a stance of his own, recognizing his opponent's as a defensive one. Maybe she was looking to test the waters?

Both combatants inched closer in a circular pattern. Step by step, they cautiously approached. Then, Teresa threw the first punch - a swift, left jab. Naruto swatted it aside easily, only for her to go in and follow up with a right hood to the ribs. It only grazed off as he backpedaled, but he was impressed by the sheer force he felt, nonetheless.

Naruto smirked and sent her a vicious backhand. Teresa leaned back and… thought she'd dodged it quite cheerfully, only to reel at the impact of something upon her cheek. What the hell was _that_?!

The blond didn't give her an inch. He charged in and slammed her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, and gave her a right hook to the face.

Making use of her hunched position, Teresa rewarded him with a nasty elbow to the ribs, but, then, she felt his hands upon her waist, and she was sent flying. The former Number One grunted on impact, trying to roll to her feet, but Naruto was already upon her and pinned the woman down.

"Not bad," Teresa grudgingly complemented. "But, you haven't won, just yet."

" **I think he has."**

Both Naruto and Teresa looked in the direction the voice came from. Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, sat on his haunches as he stared down at the two in bemusement.

"Oh. Hi!" Naruto cheerfully greeted, prompting Teresa to look at him in dumbfoundment, "When did you get here?"

" **Just now, actually."** The fox replied, **"Seems you're getting along with that Clare girl's tenant."**

Naruto blinked and looked at Teresa, then back at Kurama, then back to Teresa again.

"...Clare's a jinchuuriki?" Teresa frowned at the term; what the heck is a jinchuuriki?

" **She is similar to a jinchuuriki. Unlike you, though, she doesn't hold a demon, but… what appears to be another warrior like herself and colleagues."**

Teresa frowned, taking in the information. So this giant fox-bunny was a demon, then? How odd… it didn't feel malicious, or even hostile.

Naruto got up off of the woman and looked up at the fox. "Are they in contact with one another? Fully synchronised, like we are?" as he asked the question, Teresa got up on her feet and gave her fellow blond a questioning look.

Synchronised? What?

" **No. Unlike you and I, Naruto, the hybrid and her tenant aren't even in contact with one another. The fact she,"** Kurama pointed at Teresa with his snout, **"managed to pull you in here without the hybrid you're mating with being aware of it is impressive."**

"...That's a good point actually." Naruto admitted with a close-eyed grin. "She's pretty strong too Kurama. Think she and Clare will be like us if they have mutual trust?"

" **They likely already do. She did attack you for… how did she put it? 'Taking Clare's chastity'?"**

"If you just got here," Teresa pointed out, "then how did you know about that?"

" **Naruto and I share a deep bond,"** Kurama explained. **"Our souls are linked. What he hears, I hear; what he feels, I feel… until I decide that I'd rather not experience him mating like a rabbit in heat, every time he gets dogpiled."**

Naruto chuckled. "Where's the fun in that? And what will happen once they become fully synchronised?"

" **Chances are the woman beside you will be a lot more powerful than she was in life. It all revolves around mutual trust, Naruto. As I sit here, I can literally** _ **feel**_ **the love she has for your newest mate and vice-versa."**

"...Is it possible for you to bring Clare here?"

To the disappointment of Naruto, Kurama shook his head left and right. **"No, I can't. Either Clare has to find her way here or her tenant has to pull her mind here."**

Teresa was equally disappointed, having wanted to see her daughter after so long.

Standing up, Kurama decided to take his leave. **"I suppose I'd better leave you two to yourselves then."** Just as he turned to leave, though, he looked to Teresa. **"I'm sure Clare would like to see you, too. Perhaps if you focus on that, she will be brought here?"** With that, he walked off, fading away as if into an invisible fog.

"Huh. Well, what do you know, Kurama gave you some advice." Naruto chuckled. "Guess I'm rubbing off on him."

"Focus to... bring Clare here?"

Naruto nodded then looked to the older woman beside him. God! Damn! She was thick as fuck! With a pair of tits to match! Now that he thought about it, since this woman has the same coloured eyes as Clare, maybe she has the same scar too? If he gets to see her tits, then all the better…

Remembering that this "Kurama" mentioned Clare wanting to see her, Teresa tried reaching out to see what Clare was thinking.

" _Oh, Naruto, fuck me! Pound me until I can't walk anymore and give me a baby!"_

' _Nope, nope, nope, nope, NOPE!'_ This was not a good time, a now-beet-red blonde realized, deciding to wait on that. She then gave Naruto an accusatory look, wondering how the hell he'd corrupted her innocent daughter so.

Naruto saw the look the woman was giving him and raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"What the hell did you do to Clare to make her like this?!"

Naruto blinked owlishly. "That's… a good question?" Seeing Teresa's heated glare, he explained. "First I killed that Awakened guy who was apparently trying to kill her and the other two 'Claymore' chicks. Then, Riful came up and kinda kissed me outta nowhere…"

"Riful?!" Teresa couldn't keep the disbelief off of her face. "As in Riful of the West?!"

"Yup. Dunno what got into her, but one thing led to another, and I was pounding her like a bent nail in less than a minute."

The blonde was now _utterly_ mortified - not only by the claim, but also the fact that she could tell he wasn't lying! How the fuck?!

"After that," Naruto continued, "Jean, the Organization's Number Nine tackled me to the ground and looked desperate to hop on. But, then, I saw that stigma thing. I decided that I should help her out and healed it… as well as the other two, when I got to them. Then, Number Three, Galatea, was on her knees begging for me to have my way with her. By the time I got to Clare, she was twice as horny as the other three combined. I don't know why they were acting like that, but I wasn't about to complain..."

Teresa was nothing short of flabbergasted, now. Then, she calmed down and gave him a dirty look, before starting to remove her armor.

"Uh… not that I'm complaining about such a beautiful woman stripping in front of me," Naruto muttered in disbelief. "but what's going on? You were trying to kill me for 'corrupting' your daughter, a minute ago."

"You said, you could heal the Stigma," a still-blushing blonde explained. "Prove it!"

"Wait, you have it, too?"

The answer Naruto received was a half-naked hottie standing right in front of him - showing that, indeed, she did. So, he obliged. Walking up to Teresa, Naruto coated his hand in bubbling, crimson yoki, like he did with the others. Then, he placed his hand on her neck and dragged it down, tracing the scar all the way down.

Teresa shivered a bit at the warm tingle. It felt odd, but pleasant, somehow? Then, she looked down and blinked several times, as if to try and correct her vision. The former Number One simply couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Right before her very silver eyes, the Stigma was disappearing!

Feeling mischievous, when he got to her crotch, Naruto decided to cop a feel. Teresa went stiff and opened her mouth to scream at him, but, then, she was silenced by a smoldering liplock.

The blonde's knees buckled and her arms went around his shoulders to keep her balance. Then, she found herself on her back as Naruto left a trail of kisses down her cheek to her neck, where he suckled and nipped, still playing with her, while fondling her chest with his free hand. Try as she might, Teresa could do nothing but writhe and moan like a whore.

Chuckling darkly Naruto leaned up and said into her ear, "Now you're gonna be another one of my bitches…"

Teresa turned beet red in an instant, nearly being brought to a guilty orgasm, right then and there. She writhed and moaned wanting desperately to struggle, but somehow rendered completely unable to.

The man atop her then started thumbing her clit, as he buried two fingers right into her. Then, he kissed a trail down to her unoccupied breast and flicked his tongue across the blonde's nipple.

Teresa's orgasm came immediately. Her whole body jolted and her inner walls squeezed the life out of his fingers as she coated her unwanted partner's hand with her essence.

Naruto chortled. This woman may have been one hell of a fighter, but she was a complete featherweight in the sack. Not wasting a second while she was occupied with staring at the pretty colors, the young man pulled both his trousers and her leggings down and immediately aligned his throbbing, rock-hard cock with her soaking, still-quivering snatch.

Poor Teresa had no idea what the hell hit her. How did this brat just make her cum so fast?! Then, her eyes nearly popped out, as something started parting her lower lips - stretching them well beyond what she thought was possible. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back, and her nails dug into Naruto's skin through his tunic, as the man slowly pushed his mighty bitch-breaker deep into her farthest depths.

Using the unwilling blonde's shoulders for leverage, Naruto pushed as far as he would go and swallowed her moans with another heated kiss. Then, once he bottomed out, the man slowly started to move.

Despite her unwillingness, despite wanting nothing more than to gut this man like a fish, Teresa wrapped her arms around her unwanted partner and returned the kiss. Why, though? What was going on? What the hell was he doing to her?!

Naruto withdrew from the kiss and placed a hand on Teresa's cheek, looking her in the distressed, silver eyes. "I fucked your daughter so hard," he whispered, "she willingly became my cumdump. There was no stopping her once she got into her role. A role I'm going to _enjoy_ having you placed in!"

Teresa's eyes rolled back and she squealed. Her juices splashed upon his lap and her inner walls started milking his dick for all he was worth. She shuddered and panted, turning beet red. Did he just make her cum by saying that? What the hell was happening to her?!

Then, Naruto started to move faster and faster, making the woman squeal like a little slut. Her mammaries bounced to and fro as Naruto pounded her snatch nice and deep, reaching her most inner depths, touching her in places she didn't even know she had.

Seeing the state she was reduced to in a matter of moments made him laugh, "Hahaha! You're exactly like Riful! An eager, little bitch!"

"I-I'm n-no-thing like her!" said a moaning and squealing Teresa. Her legs wrapped around the man, her ankles hooking behind him as she pulled him deeper into folds. Despite her best efforts to resist, the blonde's body refused to obey.

"Oh really?" was his reply, his tone filled with curiosity, even as he moaned along with her. "Then how come you're not fighting back? Your body is acting in the same way as Clare's. Face it, you're _enjoying_ this!" he told her with a cruel smirk. Despite his confidence, Naruto could feel himself reaching his limit. The realization that he was fucking a mother and her daughter _at the same time_ was too damn hot for him to last long.

"Fuck you!" she growled at him.

"Heh, I already am fucking you" he snarked back with a wide grin. Then the blond got an idea. In an instant, Naruto's boiling crimson aura returned coating the man in a demonic veil, before starting to envelope his partner.

Teresa wailed in pleasure as she was swallowed by the aura's warm embrace. Every nerve of her body felt…cozy. It was so strange, and yet pleasant. Then, she felt a tidal wave of pleasure wash over her, but… not an orgasm. It felt as if she was riding him, now - fucking herself upon Naruto's massive girth.

Outside, Clare was overwhelmed by the sensation of being roughly pounded into the ground, despite the fact that she was on top. What was this feeling? It was as if she was being dominated, pounded within an inch of her life, not unlike her first romp with Naruto.

The effect was instantaneous: both women threw their heads back and screamed in euphoria. Once more, their essence coated his loins; once more, their inner walls squeezed the life out of him; once more, they reeled from the pleasure, nearly passing out on the spot.

Both inside and out, Naruto slammed as far into them as he could reach, poking just past their cervixes and blasting a gargantuan, smoldering wave of his seed directly into their babymakers. Teresa wouldn't get pregnant from this, since she was already dead; the same couldn't be said for Clare, though.

The younger, fertile blonde felt a tingle shoot up her spine as she felt her man's liquid heat flooding her depths. Every fiber of her being screamed with joy at the sensation. She had no idea how, she had no idea why, but something told her that this was it… that this was the one… that she would become pregnant without a doubt.

That thought, the utter bliss that flooded her heart as a result, proved too much. The poor woman passed out right then and there.

"Oh, wow…" gasped a wide eyed, hot and bothered Jean. She had never seen or heard Clare scream out like that before. Even the last time both Naruto and Clare fucked, not once did she scream out like that.

Naruto gave her one look, smirked, and put his hands into a hand seal. Then, there was a poof of smoke and another copy of her man appeared before a befuddled Jean.

Her imagination immediately ran wild at the thought of what her man could possibly do with such a technique. With a lick of her lips she crawled over to the clone and promptly went down on him.

Elsewhere, Clare's eyes fluttered as she found herself waking up in a white void of some kind. Blinking away the blurriness from her eyes, the blonde's eyes focused and then… she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Standing there before her was Naruto, completely naked - hands tangled in a curly, golden mop and his third leg lodged within the lips of a _very_ familiar face.

Bewildered Clare rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not seeing things. Was that… was that _Teresa_?! And why was she _naked too!?_

Naruto grunted, unleashing a load right into his new partner's mouth, prompting Clare to blush at the sight. Then, her eyes widened as she felt a wet heat splashing in her loins. What was that?

Back outside, Naruto's still-hard dick throbbed in unison with the one in Clare's mindscape, pumping the unconscious, ovulating cootch with yet another hot, potent load.

In her mindscape, Clare shuddered at the sensation. She rubbed her thighs together as the strange, yet familiar heat got her all hot and bothered, again. Moaning she stalked over to them fully intent on joining in.

Teresa pulled back and swallowed her prize with a loud gulp, licking her lips with a moan. Then, she blinked, spotting something out the corner of her eye and turned to see Clare, stark naked as she and Naruto are, slinking up to them.

Seeing his newest bitch was distracted Naruto looked where she's looking and wasn't all that surprised to see Clare in the mindscape with them. What he did find surprising however, was her being completely naked and looking at his still throbbing cock with outright lust. He chuckled and beckoned Clare to come closer. When she obliged, the blond then placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a deep, loving kiss.

Teresa looked on with both envy and admiration as her lover and surrogate daughter shared such a passionate liplock before her.

They pulled away, exchanging loving looks before Clare joined Teresa on her knees. Naruto placed a hand on her head, petting her lovingly, before doing the same with Teresa. Clare got a mischievous look in her eyes as she glanced over to her mother figure. She leaned over and to Naruto's curiosity, whispered into the ear of her mother figure who at first looked curious, then shocked, and then looking like a cat who caught the canary.

Then, both women seemed to gang up on him, gently pushing Naruto onto his back. Not one to deny a pair of hot naked blondes what they wanted, he obliged quite cheerfully.

Now on his back Naruto laid there and waited to see what they were going to do. He wasn't disappointed. Both women sat on either side of him; Clare gave him a seductive look, Teresa gave him a saucy one; they exchanged a glance for a brief moment, smiled and looked back at the lying Naruto as they grabbed their sizable breasts and leaned against each other until they were pressed together against the tip of his mighty pole.

Then they dropped their tits down and pulled up on his cock together, taking enjoyment from Naruto's pleased moans. They even went a step further and took turns suckling on the bulbous head as it poked out at the top.

Naruto panted and bucked with them, as he petted his women lovingly.

"That's it honey," cooed Clare. "Use our tits to get off."

Naruto chuckled. "Damn, I love you," he whispered, completely genuine in his admission - much to Teresa's astonishment and jealousy. He looked at Teresa and saw the slightly depressed look on her face. "Don't worry - I love you too."

Then, he started picking up the pace, rubbing his women's backs and petting them some more. The feel of their warm, pillowy flesh upon his shaft, as they licked and sucked his head was strange, but amazing!

Meanwhile, Teresa blushed heavily at the genuine affection she'd heard, now doubling her efforts to get her man off.

Not one to be outdone, Clare followed suit, eliciting a pleasured groan from her mate.

In the end it served to get Naruto off; and with the mother and daughter duo working together, it took Naruto a minute or two to reach nirvana. With one last thrust, Naruto came with a roar.

Clare yelped, both at the hot splash of white upon her face and the feel of yet another one entering her loins with each spurt. Teresa was just as startled, giggling at the seemingly endless shots of semen firing off upon her and Clare. Eventually, though, their white shower came to an end as Naruto's balls finally emptied both upon the blondes' spiritual bodies and within Clare's physical one.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned. "That felt so damn good!"

Teresa giggled as she and Clare pulled away. "Glad you enjoyed it stud." the elder woman winked.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Clare asked him.

Naruto sat up with a groan. "I'm going to have to get back to Riful. Someone has to make sure she doesn't go on a rampage." Both women scowled, but nodded. That made sense. "After that, I'm heading south to deal with this Luciela character," he continued. "Once I'm done with that, I'll be meeting up with you and Jean in Pieta." He gave Clare a serious look. "Keep yourselves safe until I get there. I don't want the potential mothers of my children getting hurt… or worse, gods forbid."

Clare turned beet red at the thought of having Naruto's children. Then, the look in her eyes made it clear that there wasn't a force in the world capable of stopping her from doing so.

Seeing the determination in her eyes Naruto gave a satisfied nod before fading out of the mindscape - allowing the two women some time to themselves…

* * *

As Naruto returned to the physical world, he was greeted with the sound of Jean moaning like a whore as his clone fucked her into the ground. She too was still naked. And was too far absorbed in her pleasure to notice he had come back.

And as for Clare she was lying on top of him. Unconscious and exhausted, but otherwise completely satisfied.

The blond smiled. Damn, life was good!

Groaning Naruto carefully rolled his girl over so she was on the floor, and pulled out of her. She mewled at the withdrawal, and softly moaned as Naruto pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

Groaning again, he stood up, stretched his arms and legs and looked to his clone. The doppelganger in question was clearly enjoying himself, nailing a nearly unconscious Jean from behind, pulling her towards him as he slammed as far as he could into her depths.

"Once you're done, get them dressed up and make sure they have everything they need," Naruto told him.

"S-sure thing, boss." the clone strained. He was a bit occupied at the moment, but the girls were in good hands.

Nodding in satisfaction, Naruto made himself presentable, before putting his hands into the cross seal and creating a few more… helpers to make sure his girls were nice and satisfied. Then, he disappeared, heading back to meet up with Riful.

* * *

When he came back inside of the castle he found the loli asleep on her throne. Drool was running down her chin and on her dress. Naruto couldn't help but find it kinda cute. Silently, he approached Riful and lovingly caressed her cheek, pulling a few stray strands of hair from her mouth.

Then Naruto looked halfway over his shoulder when he sensed someone approaching the castle. Dropping his hand to his side the blond walked out of the throne room and outside to meet this person. Just to see if they were a threat or not…

It didn't take long for him to sense who it was as he got closer. The cold, malicious aura reeked of blood in ways that were completely unmistakable.

"...Ophelia!" he cursed to himself aloud, "Shit! How the hell did I forget her!?"

Thankfully his little outburst didn't wake Riful up from her sleep. But now, Naruto had a small dilemma. Ophelia was nothing short of batshit crazy; while they may have had a heart to heart, and befriended one another - something that _he_ initiated, at first - it didn't change the fact the snake woman was off her rocker.

Still a nice piece of eye candy though, he had to admit that…

Swiftly running out to meet the crazy-ass blonde, Naruto was treated to quite the sight… and found himself unsure if he should be scared shitless or horny as fuck.

Caked in blood and debris, the well-toned, busty awakened stood before him in her human form. She was completely naked and her braid had unraveled at some point, leaving her wavy locks to flow freely in the crisp, springtime breeze.

Naruto let out a whistle. "...Have fun?" he asked his blood soaked companion.

Ophelia giggled. "More than I thought I could!" she chirped.

Naruto chuckled and walked over to her, "I'll say; you're covered in blood! Good thing you don't have any guts anywhere on your body though." he pressed his fore and middle fingers against her blood-soaked arm, and Ophelia let him, and swiped them down. The blond rubbed his thumb against his digits and found the blood was getting crusty. "Looks like the blood is getting dry. Didn't you have the chance to get yourself clean when you were trying to find me?"

"Nope." Ophelia replied with a twisted, happy grin; then she continued. "Once I was done, hunting those bandits down, I immediately came to find you." Her grin changed to a knowing smirk. "Turns out they had this big camp that was destroyed a while ago. A little around two, almost three, weeks ago. Sound familiar?"

"...Maybe." Naruto answered with a little smirk; he wasn't confirming or denying anything. Sort of.

Ophelia giggled, again. "Oh, you naughty boy!"

Naruto's smirk morphed into a full-on grin. "Oh, you think I'm naughty, do you?" He placed a hand into the tiger seal and said, "you ain't seen nothing, yet. Suiton: Mizurappa!"

The naked blonde yelped and sputtered in shock as she was sprayed with a sudden, powerful torrent of water - drenching her from head to toe. By the time Naruto was done, Ophelia was dripping wet, but squeaky clean with not a sign of blood anywhere on her.

The woman coughed; a bit of water managed to get in her mouth, and it went down the wrong hole. She glared at him without any real heat in it. She was irritated more than anything.

Naruto chuckled, again, before swiftly pulling the indignant blonde into a tight, loving hug. "Damn, I've missed you," he whispered into her ear. Then, he pulled back and gave her a charming, genuine smile. "Guess we're gonna need to get you some new clothes, huh?"

She mock pouted and crossed her arms; making her breasts more pronounced. "Aw, you mean you don't like me looking like this?" she asked with a mock hurt expression; Ophelia leaned down a little to give her friend/companion a good view down the valley of her breasts.

Naruto pulled her in just a bit more, allowing the blonde to feel his hardness pressed against her. "I love it!" he chuckled. "But, I'd rather do without the awkward questions." Then, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "I'd like it if I was the only one to see your naked body as well."

"Oh, you'll be the only one to see me like this alright. Anyone else…" she chuckled darkly while licking her lips hungrily. Naruto laughed nervously at that; he didn't like what the blonde was implying.

"Behave, will you? No need to be a bad influence on the _children_ …" He pressed against her again, while emphasizing that last word. At the same time he reached behind the blonde woman and grabbed her ass with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her back.

"Oh? What do you mean by children I wonder?" she asked him.

Naruto placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply, before giving the blonde a mischievous, but loving grin. "Ours, of course!"

Instead of getting flustered like he was expecting, Ophelia was the opposite of that. She was very contemplating on the very idea of baring his children.

"I like that idea actually…" she admitted, and then gave him a suggestive look. It was a look Naruto came to recognise. He saw it on the face's of Riful, Clare, Galatea and Jean after all. "I want your babies!"

Naruto gave her a cocky smirk. It looks like he has another bitch to add to his ever-growing harem. "Alright," Ophelia gasped in shock when she felt her ass get slapped, roughly. "C'mon pretty lady, get that tight ass of yours inside the castle."

Turning around Naruto casually strolled back into the castle; Ophelia stood still, still in shock that she had been spanked. She quickly recovered though, and followed Naruto into the castle with a massive grin.

A minute later, what she expected… did not come to happen. Instead, she was staring at a sleeping, and drooling Riful of the West. On her throne. Completely unaware of herself and Naruto in the room.

Ophelia of course, had no idea who the loli on the throne was. She'd heard of the abyssal ones; but as for what they look like, the woman was completely in the dark.

She looked at Naruto, pointed at the sleeping loli, and flatly asked, "Who the fuck is that?"

The blond wrapped an arm around Ophelia's waist, pulling her into a one armed hug, and whispered into her ear. "That is Riful. She's the source of yoki I was following."

A wide eyed Ophelia looked at him so fast he thought she may have hurt herself. Taking a wary look at the slumbering Riful, the blonde woman gave her friend a questioning look.

"Why isn't she dead then?" she whispered, "I thought the whole point of you coming here was to _get rid of her_?"

"Turns out she had other plans and came onto me like a cheap whore," Naruto answered with a chuckle. "I _still_ have no idea what got into her, but I'm not about to complain."

Ophelia crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, of _course_ you wouldn't." While she was being playful, Naruto could detect a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Well, he can't have that now can he?

"Do you want the same thing, I gave her?"

Ophelia blushed, but grinned impishly. "Maybe…?" she dragged out, while teasingly shaking her naked hips.

Naruto chuckled warmly, placing a hand on her cheek, before pulling her down to his level in order to give a deep, loving kiss. The playful blonde giggled and accepted it, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Naruto grasped her hand and guided it to his groin, and moaned into her mouth when she latched on to the fifteen inch cock through the fabric.

"Oh my… aren't you a _big boy…._ " she moaned between kisses. Naruto moaned as well when his fellow blonde started jerking him off. Slowly.

Naruto grinned. "I am." Then, he groped Ophelia's nice ass. "And you are a _beautiful_ woman. I wanna just slam you down and have my way with you, right here and now!"

"In front of her?" she jerked her head towards the still sleeping Riful.

The young man's grin turned impish. "Do you mind?"

"I'll be taking my leave." suddenly Riful opened her eyes and gave the shocked Ophelia a smirk. Then she slipped off her throne and walked out of the room to occupy another, "Have fun with her, Naruto-Sama…"

"Well… there's that problem taken care of." said a dumbfounded Naruto. He directed the question to Ophelia; he didn't think Riful would answer it. "...I wouldn't have minded if she were to watch actually."

Neither would Ophelia, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She yelped out of surprise when her friend, with his hands still on her ass, lifted her up. Ophelia instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around his thighs and shoulders when he did this.

Spurred on, Naruto started blatantly groping her. Grinning impishly, Ophelia returned his ministrations by actively dry humping him, while caressing his upper back. Naruto chuckled, feeling himself grow almost painfully hard at her enthusiasm.

Seeing as he wasn't going to be standing - if Ophelia had anything to say about it that is - if she kept this up, Naruto made his way to the throne and sat down. This allowed the woman who start doing her own thing without the worry of falling down, not that she had to about such a thing.

"So," Ophelia purred as she pinned Naruto's head in-between her arms, "what exactly did you do that made her refer to you as 'Naruto-Sama'?"

Naruto grinned, undoing his pants to reveal his massive, painfully-erect third leg to the blonde. At first she didn't know what she was looking at; but when she came to realise what it _was_ her eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit! That's _real_?!"

Naruto couldn't help but give a hearty chuckle, as he gently grabbed her hand and placed it upon his shaft. "As real as it gets," he answered.

Ophelia turned beet red. She'd heard that a man's penis could get quite big, but never imagined such a beast as the one before her. How the hell did he manage to squeeze that into Riful?! Would it even fit within her? It was intimidating… and yet, Ophelia could feel the juices already trickling down her thighs.

The smell it was emitting, it was too alluring for her to ignore. She had to get more of it.

"Careful there." Ophelia paused, and looked at Naruto with questioning eyes. "You might accidentally break yourself if you try to take it in." the blond warned her.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" she saw how Riful was acting; how lovingly she referred Naruto as _Naruto-Sama_. But she was different; she'll be more careful when handling this bad boy.

Naruto grinned. "Maybe…"

Ophelia smirked, before deciding to try something. "Alright, let's take your challenge on… but first," Naruto stared as the blonde slid off of him and kneeled on the floor between his legs. "I'll use my ripping technique on it, and I'll have you _begging_ me to keep going."

"Rippling technique, eh?" that had gotten him curious, "show it to me."

Her eyes turned gold, and she grinned up at at him, giving his prick a small tug.

As she stroked his length, her arm began to... vibrate? No, rather it was him who was vibrating! It was happening so fast the sight of his penis began to distort into wavy, snake-like illusions!

Naruto groaned and helded the armchairs in a tight grip, as he felt the pleasure spreading across his legs. The feeling of it nearly making them turn to jelly. If he was standing right here and now, he would have collapsed to the floor the second she started doing this.

But fucking _hell_ did it feel good!

"Oh?" the blonde grinned viciously at the reaction she managed to get out of him, "Do you like it?"

Naruto rapidly nodded, yes. How could he _not_ like it? This was one of _the_ best handjobs he'd ever gotten; no fucking contest! "Oh, fuck that's good! Y-yeah, I do!" he loudly groaned out.

"Good," here Ophelia's grin turned even more ferocious. "Because I'm not done with you yet!"

Then she opened her mouth wide; her jaw unhinging like a snake as she loomed over his cock. Ophelia stopped masterbating him, and before he could compose himself she took in his shaft all the way down to the base. Naruto went cross eyed from pleasure; there was no gag-reflex; no choking; she just… took him all in.

He groaned when she closed her mouth tightly around his cock. Her tongue coiled around his prick from head to base. It was… unique. Another groan was pulled from him when her tongue uncoiled from his prick, he felt the flexible muscle slip out from her lips and slither down to his balls.

Here, Ophelia started to lick and cradle his nuts using nothing but her tongue. Damn, it felt good! Naruto went stiff, nearly cumming right then and there, as Ophelia caressed his bulging sack. Then she grinned around the foot long cock, pulled back - agonisingly so - until just the bulbous head was left inside, before _slamming_ her head back down to the base.

Poor Naruto went cross-eyed, barely able to contain himself, as he bucked his hips into her. Or at least that was his intention. Ophelia had her hands on his thighs, keeping him from thrusting up into her mouth.

 _She_ was in control. Not him, and it was sexy as all hell! While admittedly intimidated by Anko, Naruto couldn't deny that she was hot, and Ophelia was like an upgraded version. How the blond hadn't cum yet, even _he_ didn't know!

Ophelia on the other hand was enjoying herself. This feeling of _power_ she had over him was addicting. She kept her golden, feline like eyes locked on his as she fucked him with her throat. It was a show of dominance on her part, and Naruto for the most part was able to keep his eyes on hers.

Then she pulled back again, then slammed down once more. She repeated this over and over, faster and faster. She groaned around his cock when the blonde felt his palm caress her scalp, and moaned pleasantly around the fuck-stick when the sitting blond grabbed her tit and started kneading and caressing it.

When he did that Ophelia quickly pulled away to regain her breath and to moan aloud in enjoyment. A trail of spit connected from her mouth to his cock. Ophelia promptly took care of that, then she sat on Naruto's lap with his penis trapped between her thighs and pussy.

"You ready for this?" she asked, rubbing her mons pubis against the underside of his cock repeatedly.

"More than ever," Naruto answered, completely out of breath. Then, he gave her a challenging smirk. "Are you?"

Ophelia returned the smirk with one of her own, and squat on top of Naruto to better guide his cock to her vaginal lips. "I am," she gave him an almost superior look as she stared down at him, "I hope you're prepared to scream my name."

Naruto gave the woman a cocky smirk, and gestured her to take the first move. Let her think she's in control, for now.

True to her nature, Ophelia made the mistake of accepting his offer, letting the head poke in past her outer folds. Then, her inner walls stretched to accommodate the massive cock within her, as she slid down the shaft. Every delicious inch sent shivers up her spine as the blonde sank down for what felt like an eternity. How did it feel so good?!

Naruto shuddered, savouring his first taste of yet another virgin maiden's immeasurably tight folds. Deciding she was taking too long, and getting more than a little impatient in bottoming out in her, Naruto grabbed Ophelia by the hips and _slammed_ her down on his lap!

"Guh!" Ophelia didn't know what hit her - she immediately went cross eyed when she felt his cock reach to her cervix. Touching her in places she didn't know she even had. Her tongue lolled from her mouth against her will.

"Ha! So much for me screaming your name…!" Naruto grunted with an all too superior smirk. The blonde woman was so out of it he had his hands on her waist to stop her from falling off the throne. Deciding to take full advantage of his position, he then started to buck his hips, causing the woman to bounce, while pulling her hips down with each following thrust. It didn't take long for him to establish a quick, merciless pace. He was the victor here, and he was going to reap the spoils to his heart's content.

He had a nice view of her bouncing tits. Her body was still damp from him cleaning her of blood earlier. Naruto shoved his face between the valley of her tits, and enjoyed the feel of her warm, damp skin.

Unfortunately for Ophelia, she was still out of it. The sheer size of her man, the feel of him pounding her, the power behind his thrusts… they all made damn sure she wasn't returning to this world the same any time soon.

She could have easily broken away and gotten off. But in her mind addled state, Ophelia was simply incapable of doing so. And she _didn't_ want to get off anyway… at least not in _that_ way. And so, she sat there, limp and unresponsive,and allowing Naruto to have his way with her and her body.

Naruto moved his right hand down and slapped his new bitch on the ass. Apart from the tightening of her inner walls around his thrusting shaft, she didn't do much else.

Damn, that felt good, though!

Exhaling, the blond moved to her breast and took her nub into his mouth. He flicked his tongue around it, licking and sucking the areola. He stopped thrusting to focus entirely on her nub, and moaned onto it as Ophelia reflexively wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him to her breast.

Ophelia, while still scatterbrained, wasn't idle; Naruto may have stopped moving, but she kept going. She was bouncing on his lap, and with her straddling him the blonde had more leg power than the man below her.

Eventually, the long haired blonde was able to recover her senses. When she remembered what happened and where she is, Ophelia grinned and pushed Naruto away from her breast. He let out a whine of disappointment - which turned to a groan of contentment when he felt his girl's lips on his own.

Ophelia slithered her tongue past his lips where it met Naruto's. The two muscular organs began a playful, battle of dominance and by the end of it Ophelia managed to come out on top and explored Naruto's gob to her heart's content.

"Oh, Naruto-Sama!" Riful called out from her room. "Do remember, you wanted to go south soon. So don't spent too long with her." the loli reminded him.

Oh! That's right! He wanted to go South to get another Abyssal One - Lucy or something or other - wrapped around his finger as soon as possible. But he got distracted by the sexy. Several times at that.

Now that he was reminded of this, he'd better get this wrapped up as soon and as quickly as possible. With that thought in mind Naruto grabbed Ophelia roughly by the ass - getting a startled squeal from her in the process - and stood up. There he started bouncing Ophelia up and down on his cock like a cocksleeve.

Said blonde clung onto Naruto for dear life as she was pounded in ways she'd never thought possible; and what's more she was _enjoying_ it! He was going faster and faster every second, touching her even more in her farthest depths. It was simply... orgasmic! She wanted more, for it to keep going!

Simply put…

"Oh, Naruto-Sama! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Her mouth was doing the talking for her, as if it had a mind of its own. The poor blonde had utterly lost control - not just of the situation, but even of herself.

Well, what his girl wants he shall provide. Reinforcing his arms, legs and thighs with chakra Naruto grit his teeth in a teeth bared smile and _fucked the bitch_ for everything she's worth. His hips were a blur as he drilled into his elf-eared woman with all the speed and force he could muster without hurting her.

Ophelia let out an ear piercing scream of pleasure as all the pleasure nodes below her waist were set alight and her vaginal walls clamped around the thrusting cock with everything they had as she reached an explosive orgasm.

Naruto buried himself into her wet cootch to the hilt and let out a roar of pleasure of his own, when he too reached his own climax. A massive gush shot forth from his mighty bitch-breaker, as he thrust as far as he could with it and each titanic spurt thereafter.

The elf-eared woman's eyes rolled back as she squeezed Naruto with her legs, trying desperately to make him reach deeper into her hungry snatch and flood even the farthest nook and cranny he possibly could.

By the time he was done Ophelia had a silly grin on her face and was full to the fucking brim with his cum. Naruto pulled out of her and allowed her to stand by herself; but he kept his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Her legs felt like jelly as she struggled to stay on her feet. But, despite how utterly numb she was, despite how clouded her vision was, despite how tired she was, Ophelia somehow managed. Even she wasn't quite sure as to how, but she did.

She kissed him on the lips, then on the cheek, and then his jawline repeatedly.

"Enjoy that, did you?" the blond asked her with a satisfied smile.

Her only reaction was a happy giggle, as she hugged her man tight and kept kissing him.

Naruto chuckled as he hugged her back with a single arm. "Good. And you better get use to it too. Because I'm going to be using your tight pussy a lot for the foreseeable future."

She giggled and said in a low, seductive tone, "Good."

"C'mon," Naruto guided her to the room Riful was in. "Let's see if Riful has any clothes for you to wear."

"Do I have to wear…" a shudder, "...underwear?" she was use to wearing nothing under her clothes. Her time as a warrior of the organization made it feel awkward, after all these years.

"...Not if you don't want to."

Her answer was quick. "I don't want to!"

Naruto chuckled and took his newest lover by the hand, guiding her to a nearby storage room to see if there was anything within that she could use. Ophelia smiled sweetly and followed him without question.

Digging through the clutter, Naruto was surprised to find a cute, little lavender sundress that seemed to be about Ophelia's size. "Huh, wasn't expecting to find this…"

"I was saving it for when I started growing, but that never happened," Riful explained, startling the blond. Where did she come from?! Both blonds looked back and found the loli peering into the storage room. Apparently, she decided to follow them after they finished up, earlier.

"Can she have it then, if you're not gonna use it?" He asked her; it would be a shame and a complete waste if the dress wasn't going to be used at all.

Riful giggled. "There's also a pair of nice shoes in another box that should be about her size," she said. Then, the loli gave him a… somewhat creepy grin. "I know you'll make it up to me later."

Naruto let out an unnerved chuckle, "Uh, sure?"

As if a switch had been flipped, Riful's somewhat creepy grin became a cheerful smile. "Okay! I'll keep you to that!" she cheerfully said, before slipping away leaving a naked, bemused Ophelia and an unnerved Naruto by themselves.

"Huh," Ophelia started, "she kinda reminds me of myself."

There was yet another unnerved chuckle, as Naruto couldn't help but wonder why he had a thing for the crazy ones.

Oh, wait, now he remembers: it's the sex. Quite the terrible reason, true... but at his age, who could really blame him?

Sifting through the boxes, Naruto found a pair of white slippers that indeed looked like they'd fit Ophelia. He handed them and the dress to the blonde who smiled and immediately tried out her new outfit.

The dress complimented her figure quite nicely and the slippers were a perfect match.

Naruto smiled, severely tempted to bend the hot-ass blonde over, right then and there. She was nothing short of gorgeous! "Very nice," he commented. "You look _so_ damn sexy in that!"

Ophelia blushed with a smug, sexy grin. She wasn't used to being complemented, but damn, did it feel good! Still smiling, the elf-eared woman gave him a twirl, to see her body from all angles.

Naruto whistled appreciatively at the show and grinned when she pressed herself against him. Chuckling, the blond grabbed the woman by the rear and pulled her along with him as he left the storage room.

It was time to move. But first, he had to get some information from Riful. Mainly on how long it would take to get to the South and find this Luciela chick. Because if it took too long then he may have to postpone it. Clare and Jean had a four days head start on him after all, and while he may not know how much of a distance it is from here to their newest destination, they were a lot closer to it.

Besides he still had a clone with them! He just hoped the clone would do the smart thing and ask how long it would take them to get to where they need to go before dispelling.

Also, there was no telling how badly they may need his help. It would be best if he were to be ready just incase.


	3. Chapter 3

_10 months ago_

It had been almost a year since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the entirety of the Elemental Nations had been recovering from the amount of losses sustained in the short lived, yet costly conflict.

In Konohagakure no Sato, the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War was having a pleasant day to himself. He had been training in Training Ground 7, the very field that started his career, from morning to midday.

But when Tsunade and Sakura came and told him some… grave news, Naruto's pleasant day went down hill real fast.

Said blonde was not happy. Not happy at all.

He had a look of absolute calmness on his face, that concealed what he was truly feeling. as he stared at Tsunade and Sakura.

"...Are you serious?" he asked them in a controlled tone.

The pitying looks he was given was his answer. Sakura couldn't even _look_ at him in the eyes. Neither could Tsunade for that matter. He inhaled, then exhaled with a low and deep growl at the bottom his his throat. The blond clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly as he tried to keep himself calm.

Tsunade eventually looked him in the eyes. "You're too much of a threat, Naruto. Ever since the war ended people have begun to fear you. You and the power at your hands. Effective immediately, you're no longer a shinobi of Konohagakure."

"The po- the _power I HAVE?!_ " Naruto suddenly bellowed. "Are you SERIOUS!? GAAAAAH!" To their surprise, he suddenly went into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and lashed out at the nearest thing to him; which happened to be a tree.

He utterly demolished it in his anger.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Tsunade quickly barked. "It's not as bad as it looks!"

Naruto turned his furious eyes to her. "Calm down? Calm down?! No! I will NOT calm down!" He roared, his chakra began to fluctuate in his anger. The very air itself grew heavy and the ground under his feet started to crack from the sheer chakra outfit he was emitting. "After EVERYTHING I've been through, after everything! I! Did! For everyone, this is how you repay me?! Sealing my chakra away and revoking my ninja license, and forbidding me to do anything shinobi related because some people are THREATENED by me?!"

"They brought up some very good points Naruto. And it wasn't just in Konoha." Sakura tried to reason with him. "You're too powerful for your own good. If you were to go traitor all of a sudden, there would be no one strong enough to stop you."

Naruto scoffed. "Oh, really? Sasuke." Tsunade and Sakura couldn't hide the wince that showed on their face.

"That's different-" Sakura began, only to be brutally cut off by Naruto.

"How is that any DIFFERENT!?" Naruto shouted at her demandingly. He didn't give her the time to answer though. "Sasuke was a missing nin for nearly three years! He tried to kill me several times; rammed a fucking Chidori through my chest twice; attacked the Kage-Summit; and he worked for Akatsuki! And what do you know, despite everything he pulled and tried to do, it was _my word_ that kept him from being imprisoned, or killed! He's as much of a threat as I am and he's wandering around the Elemental Nations willy-nilly because of _my word_!"

With that rant over and done with Naruto took several deep breaths to calm himself down. His Nine-Tails Chakra Mode dispersed with his anger.

Everything he's been through; everything he had to endure; from being ignored for most of his childhood, Mizuki tricking him, being sent to the Blood Prison for something he didn't do, being lied too, and now this…?

Looking at the ground, emotionally exhausted, Naruto let out a weary sigh, as he said. "...I'm done."

Tsunade and Sakura blinked in bewilderment. "What?" Asked the older blonde.

Naruto looked at them with tired eyes; then with another weary sigh, he removed his forehead protector, and after neatly folding the cloth tossed it to them. They stared at it as the forehead protector landed at their feet.

He gave them a tired, almost lazy shrug. "I'm done. I can't be a shinobi anymore? Fine. You don't want me to keep on training? Fine. But I'm done, with all of this." His eyes darted to the ground as he thinned his lips. There was too much bad memories here. He couldn't stay… the blond made his decision. "I'm leaving."

"I... can't let you do that." Tsunade told him; which prompt an empty laugh from him.

It was a sound that didn't sound right coming from him.

"Can't leave, huh?" Naruto gave the big chested woman a flat smile. "I'm leaving, whether you like it or not. Try and stop me, I _dare_ you."

Before any of them could formulate a response, Naruto went into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode again and vanished on them in a yellow flash.

* * *

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin as her boyfriend reappeared in the livingroom of their new house. What was he doing home so soon? She then blinked owlishly, surprised again, and frowned. "Naruto-Kun, what's wrong?"

Naruto growled at the back of his throat. "I just found out I'm no longer a shinobi, effective immediately." he told her as he made a shadow clone, that immediately went off to gather his things. "Apparently, I'm too powerful for my own good."

Hinata's frown deepened. "Why? Wouldn't that be a good thing? Last I heard, you were next in line to be Hokage." In her mind being strong means no one is likely to attack them. So the fact this was happening to him made no sense to her.

Naruto scowled. "Apparently not. Since I'm so powerful they're worried if I were to suddenly betray them, they would have no one strong enough to stand toe to toe with me."

"So… what now? I know you well enough to see that you would never take this lying down."

The blond exhaled and looked older than he should be. "I'm leaving, Hinata. I've had enough of this… bullshit!"

His girlfriend then gave him a look that he was quite familiar with. It was the same one she'd given Neji during the Chuunin Exams; the same one she'd given Pain when the man had Naruto literally pinned down with those metal spikes of his. "Then, I'm going with you."

He looked at her, surprised. "A-Are you sure? You're still a kunoichi of the village, if you leave you'll be labelled a missing-nin." he told his girlfriend; the blond didn't want her getting hurt because of him. Because once she goes through with this… then there will be no coming back from it.

Hinata still gave him that fierce, determined look. "Yes, I am."

The blond let out another sigh before giving his girlfriend a fond smile. "Alright, we'll leave together." Naruto quickly made another shadow clone, who promptly got to work on getting Hinata's stuff packed up.

They had to do this quick, before Tsunade caught wind of Hinata going with him. Both of Naruto clones came back nearly ten minutes later, scroll in hand that contained their clothes. Though the first one had another scroll on his possession; it was food for the road. Especially ramen, since it's quick to make and can last a long time. Quite nice for their situation. At least that was his excuse... He had to have _some_ nice things, damn it!

Naruto took the two scrolls from the first clone, while the second handed Hinata her own before they both dispelled now that their task is done.

He took Hinata by the hand and pulled her towards the door. "C'mon, let's get out of here before they find out and send any hunter-nin's after us."

Hinata nodded and followed Naruto outside of the house, and away from the Hidden Village and the Land of Fire. To hopefully start a new life.

* * *

 _Present time..._

There was a certain point in time where Naruto thought he could take on anything and everything. That is certainly true; but, there comes a day when you lose all will. You lose your meaning in life. When Sasuke left, he briefly lapsed into that mindset, Pervy-sage knocked him out of it.

Then when Pervy-Sage died, he had fallen back into that mindset once more. Iruka Umio was the one to knock him back to his senses that time.

Yes. The days where Naruto lost his will to do anything had happened in the past. But he would always kick back, stronger than ever.

What they did to him… sending hunter-nin after him because of what he was. To say the least, it made him leave the Elemental Nations; he was so well known he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being recognised. And since he was being hunted down, he _had_ to leave.

And as he walked along the dirt path, Naruto looked at his girls, Ophelia and Riful; the blond had to admit leaving the Elemental Nations - still a stupid name by the way - was one of the best decisions he made.

He had been informed it would take him more than a week to get to Musha, the Southern Region of the continent that Luciela had taken over. And in Alphonse, the Northern Continent where Clare and Jean were going, would take around a week for them to get to Pieta, their destination if they maintained a fast pace.

He asked Riful where Pieta on the island was and she told him. The loli is a living encyclopedia of the island.

They were ahead of him by four days, and Naruto remembered they were going at a fast pace before they had… gotten preoccupied.

Naruto blinked, a rush of memories flooding his mind. Just moments ago, his clone he'd left with said blondes finished up, leaving poor Jean pounded within an inch of her life, before helping her and Clare get dressed and on their way. Despite struggling to stand, let alone travel, they had confirmed to his clone that they'd be in Pieta within three days... assuming nothing else held them back.

Once they were on their merry way with a goodbye kiss from each, the clone had promptly dispelled.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Ophelia asked.

"Well with Clare and Jean arriving in Pieta in three days, I have to be prepared to help them when they finally call me." The blond answered her. Naruto brought up his hand and clenched it in front of his face. "Which means I'll have to train to keep my skills sharp."

"But you're plenty strong already. You don't need to train." Riful pointed out, perplexed. Why would he need to train if he was already this strong?

Naruto lowered his hand and looked down at the Abyssal one of the West. "There's an old saying where I'm from, 'Strength doesn't come from what you can do. It comes from overcoming the things you once thought you couldn't.'." He looked ahead of him and chuckled. "Just because I'm strong, doesn't mean others won't improve and catch up to me. I can't make it impossible, but I can make sure that it's a damn hard goal to reach."

Riful looked up at him, squinting. "You were never this strong? Ever?"

Naruto scoffed. "Of course not! I'll have you know, it took me years to get to where I am now." Seeing as Riful and Ophelia didn't believe him, the blond tried to use an example they were more familiar with. "Alright, the so called 'silver eyed witches' are numbered right? The lower the number the stronger they are and vice versa?"

Ophelia was the one who confirmed it. "Yes. Number 1 was the strongest warrior of all, with Number 47 being the weakest."

"Alright, well, believe it or not - but nearly five years ago I was the equivalent of Number 47 in my generation…" he smiled in amusement, at the shocked and disbelieving looks he was getting from them. He chuckled, adding. "I'll let you sink that in for a while."

Both girls stopped dead in their tracks. Did they just hear that right?

"Wait…" Riful began.

"You mean to tell us…" Ophelia continued.

"You were the equivalent to Number 47!?" the two of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeeeep!" Naruto drawled out. "Never judge a book by its cover ladies." he told them, and after the shocking revelation that their lover was one of the _weakest_ of his generation they took it to heart. Never judge a book by its cover indeed.

A few minutes later Naruto came to a stop and turned and faced a tree. He looked up at it and nodded to himself. "Alright, this looks like a good place to start."

Naruto brought his fingers to a hand sign Riful saw once, whom shuddered with arousal when she remembered the amount of fucking she was put through. Ophelia however was giving him an odd look; never having seen this technique before it wasn't surprising she had a confused look on her face.

Naruto let out a cry of, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and Ophelia was gobsmacked when she found herself surrounded by Naruto's. There had to be a hundred of them at the least! Riful had to keep herself from taking one Naruto clone aside and having her way with him. She wanted to know what he was using them for exactly.

Then Naruto, the real one, stepped out in front of the assembled clones and stood before them with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Alright! Everyone, form ten groups of ten!" he barked.

Riful and Ophelia both watched as the one hundred clones all got into ten groups of ten in an orderly fashion.

Naruto looked at the assembled groups. "Groups one through four, I want you to train in chakra control. That means tree walking, leaf splitting, and all three stages of the Rasengan are allowed." He would have added water walking, but there was no body of water nearby, as far as he knows.

Said groups all saluted the original and got to doing just that. And to the shock of Riful and Ophelia, two entire groups started running up and down the length of the entire trees they could get their feet on.

"The hell?" Ophelia said in stunned astonishment. Riful didn't say anything, but she slowly nodded her head in agreement. The hell were they seeing? This defied the very laws of physics!

"Groups five to eight, I want you to work on hand to hand." Naruto gave said groups a stern glare. "In your base form, understood?"

Groups five to eight saluted him and went to a different area altogether, so they won't disturb groups one to four.

"Groups nine and ten I want you all to work on _that_."

Groups nine and ten all nodded before chakra leaping high up into the sky, where they quickly vanished over the treeline. Naruto wanted to work on his Sage Mode and Nine-Tails Chakra Mode away from Ophelia and Riful since he's pretty sure they'd try to fuck them right then and there if they saw one group working on his chakra mode.

Ophelia and Riful were silent. Too shocked to say anything by the defying acts of physics happening before them. After a moment, though the former recovered enough to speak.

"...Naruto, what are we looking at here?"

The blond in question grinned at Ophelia. "This, Ophelia, is me training. Everything they learn, comes to me once they dispel. It's my go to technique when it comes to training."

Their thoughts went wild with that. And after a quick think they finally understood how Naruto got as strong as he is. Or so they thought. "So... if you learn everything they do, then that means you can have decades worth of training done in a single day." Riful deduced in utter awe, as she looked at her lover in something akin to adoration.

That method of training was ingenious. It's no wonder he's so strong! And as for Ophelia from what she can sense, they were all equal in strength with the original! She can't even tell a difference between them!

* * *

A fair distance away from the group, was Rafaela. After retrieving Clare, Galatea and Jean the former Number 2, now 5, was about to leave and go back into exile now that her job was done.

Rubel, however, had other plans. The young man had to be watched. To be monitored. An entity powerful enough to remove Dauf without any effort on his part had to be watched; it was something she actually agreed with.

The past four days had been nothing but torture for the former exile. Since all they had done during that time was _nothing but fucking._ They were fucking like rabbits for the past four days and by the twin goddesses of love _it was driving her nuts!_

And when a new yoki signature approached the castle, the young stud- No! The young _man_ walked out, she thought something was finally going to happen.

But nope! They started fucking, as well!

Yeah, she was getting more than a little on edge… and aroused.

Then to her shock he upped and disappeared on her. At first she thought he had detected her and was compromised, but that didn't turn out to be the case because he appeared back inside of the castle a heart-pounding thirty minutes later.

Nothing happened after that, relievingly enough. But after twenty minutes or so had past, the Abyssal one, awakened being - because that amount of yoki can only belong to a former warrior - and the blond man _finally_ moved out of the castle. Finally!

She kept her yoki as low as possible, making it hard for even the most skilled sensor to detect her, and followed them at a distance. They stopped after an hour or so of walking and then…

Rafaela wobbled, nearly falling to her knees in shock and shamed arousal as she felt the male's yoki split from one to _twenty-one_ while still retaining its potency! How in the _hell_ was that possible?!

That's… not good. She doubted the Organization would be able to handle someone with that kind of power. And he has Riful wrapped around his finger from the looks of it. Along with a few of her… fellow… hybrids…

She had to try and get him to work for the Organization. With his set of skills, with an Abyssal One around his finger, it would simply be too dangerous for him to remain as is. Rafaela sucked in her lower lip as she rubbed her thighs together.

Yes, that was precisely what she'd do. She'd go over there and try to get him to join the Organization… and maybe - NO! She was definitely _not_ about to try and have sex with him! She just needed to calmly approach him, introduce herself, ask him if he was accepting new love… DAMN IT!

Taking a calming breath, Rafaela steeled herself. She was going to march on over there and get him to join - THAT WAS IT!

With that thought beaten into mind, she stood up straight with a determined look and ventured forth, silently praying to the Twin Goddesses that her self discipline would hold out.

It was fairly easy to find them. The male wasn't trying to keep his yoki suppressed. Then again due to how _massive_ it was, such efforts would probably be useless. When she got within listening range, behind a tree, it was to hear the end of a conversation.

"...head down south, to get Luciela. Does that sound good?" she heard the male say. Rafaela froze; he mentioned her sister. Why; why mention her? Was he going to try and get her wrapped around his finger, too?

That thought irked her… While Luciela was now a monster, she was still her _sister_! No, she couldn't allow it! For him to do… that was unacceptable! Brow furrowing, but otherwise keeping a calm and controlled expression Rafaela marched right out and into the open. Purposely making her presence known to them.

* * *

Seconds after finishing talking to Riful and Ophelia, Naruto picked up a new yoki signature. It just… appeared out of nowhere. And it was surprisingly close!

This was followed by the sound of plated boots clanking against the ground. While surprised the blond, Riful and Ophelia were quick to look towards the person approaching.

It was to his great surprise, that he saw the scarred woman from four days before, walk out from behind a nearby tree and onto the dirt path, before coming to a stop and look at him - and only him - with a flat gaze.

Naruto however was confounded by her presence; just what was she doing here? Didn't she leave with that man? And how come he didn't sense her? Why didn't Kurama tell him they were being followed?

"...Uh…" Naruto awkwardly looked at Riful, and then Ophelia - both of whom shrugged, basically telling him to handle this himself. The blond then looked back at the one-eyed woman. "Hello, again?" He awkwardly greeted her.

Rafaela had a stoic look on her face as she approached. A perfect poker face if Naruto ever saw one; however, the blond noticed there was a slight tremor in her legs. It was barely noticeable unless you were to try and look for it.

She came to a stop in front of the blond, and had to look down since she was a few inches taller than him.

"I need to talk to you." Rafaela said to him; she then looked at Riful and Ophelia with the latter glaring at her and the former having a look of complete indifference.

She was surprised to see Number 4, Ophelia with him and was quick to realise the blonde had awakened. Kinda easy to see since the iris of her eyes were no longer silver, but green instead.

"Alone." she added after a moment of consideration. Getting him away from these two was a top priority for her. Getting him to consider joining the organization and take her as his new love - NO! That is _not_ what she is here to do!

Luckily for her, she kept her inner turmoil from showing.

Sensing some negative intent to his right, Naruto was quick to put his arm out when Ophelia - who had her eyes narrowed dangerously - took a step forward. She was about to rip this woman to shreds for her audacity!

However, as she was about to go and do just that, Ophelia stopped when Naruto put his arm out and gave her a look.

'I'll handle this', was what his face said.

Sighing, Ophelia gave Rafaela a dirty glare as backing off. To her credit, Rafaela didn't so much as twitch at the scathing glare on the woman's face. But this action confirmed her suspicions, this young man managed to tame an Abyssal One and an Awakened Being! Both of whom were four and one rank below her; which was nothing to scoff at.

And what's more, they're _actually_ listening to him instead of ripping into his body and tearing his intestines out.

A skill such as this had to be used for the greater good!

Naruto gestured for Rafaela to lead the way, who in turn nodded and walked away. Shoving his hands into his pockets the blond followed the woman. He could feel their eyes on his back.

As she watched Naruto and the one eyed woman walk away, Riful looked up at Ophelia.

"So...how did you and Naruto-Sama meet?" The brunette asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Ophelia looked down at Riful, and grinned. "Well…"

* * *

As he followed the one eyed woman leading him away, Naruto had to wonder what she wanted to talk to him for. And why she was still around when he clearly saw her leave with that man in black.

He could feel her presence back then when she first showed up. However he didn't sense her yoki until she revealed herself, which was as clear as day now.

Still… if she was following him, Riful and Ophelia… did that mean she was around four the past four days, too?

"So… what have you been up to since we last met?" He asked the woman, in an attempt to start up a conversation.

That got a reaction out of her, albeit a still very subtle one...

Rafaela stiffened, pressing her lips together to keep from scowling, before calming back down. "Not important," she replied evasively.

"Uh-huh…" he didn't believe her, but wouldn't press any further than that. "So... what is it you want to talk about anyway? Given the way you're acting, it has to be important." he pointed out to her.

Rafaela came to a stop along with Naruto. She looked around, and deemed the place to be far enough away from any possible eavesdroppers. Neither of the awakened tried following them, nor did the other… twenty copies of the young man. It was safe to talk.

She took a deep breath, exhaled and turned to look at the young man behind her. She frowned. How should she word this? "Would you… be interested in working for the Organization? We could use someone with your skills."

Naruto got a light scowl at the thought of becoming someone's personal weapon again. "I've been one part of an organisation already. I'm not too keen on joining another." he told the woman with a flat tone.

While disappointed, Rafaela wasn't going to give up. N-Not because she wanted to have sex with him or a-anything! It was to protect her sister! And to keep him close!

"Are you sure? With your ability to tame awakened beings you can control them. Keep them in line."

Naruto sighed; this was what she wanted him for? To be honest he expected… more? He didn't really know what he was expecting but he was expecting something a little more than a request to join some organisation he didn't know.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Now, is there anything else?"

"Yes, in fact; there is." suddenly Rafaela gave him a cold look, surprising him. "What do you intend to do with Luciela?" She demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

Naruto was surprised. "How do you know Luciela?"

"She's my sister." was her flat answer.

Naruto blinked in surprise. Well, this was unexpected… so, this Luciela chick had a sister and by the look this woman was giving him, she wasn't about to sit idly by as he… "tamed" the Abyssal one of the South.

Naruto crossed his arms and gave the one eyed woman a curious look; he didn't think the Abyssal one of the South had a sister, which means this woman is older than she looks. "Right. And let me guess: you don't want me going to her?"

Rafaela's only response was to scowl at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sighed. What to do, what to do? "What do you intend to do?"

He got his answer when the scarred woman roughly shoved him up against a tree and pressed herself against him. Then, Rafaela turned beet red, as she thought about how exactly she was going to word this. "I… I intend to… offer myself in exchange."

Naruto blinked owlishly, having not expected this. Just as he was about to speak, though, she interrupted.

"D-Don't get any wrong ideas!" she stammered, "I'm only doing this to protect my sister from _you_!" The way she spat that last word made her opinions of him rather clear.

Exhaling Naruto held the woman by her arms and gently pushed her away. "Look, I'm pretty sure you're not thinking this through-" he was stopped from finishing when Rafaela suddenly pressed her lips to his. The only thing that startled him more was the force behind her kiss. It was clumsy - clearly something she hadn't done often, if at all - and just as heated as it was aggressive.

Instead of pushing her away, though, Naruto mentally shrugged and pulled the scarred woman to him. He moved one hand to her back and the other behind her head as he reacted to her advances in kind. If she wanted to do this, fine. He'll let her do this. But he'll make damn sure she'll end up wanting it in the end.

At first Rafaela stiffened at the blond's attention, but slowly came to accept it. She closed her eye moaning as she felt his tongue wiggle against her lips, seeking entry. The woman cautiously opened her mouth, and darted her tongue out to meet his. There they began to wrestle for dominance.

Taking this as his cue, Naruto quickly overpowered the older, but _far_ less-experienced woman, gently but firmly beckoning her to the ground.

Try as she might to mentally resist, Rafaela put up absolutely no outward fight. Her knees buckled like those of a horny schoolgirl as her eye went wide and she turned beet red. Once he laid her down, situated between her legs, Naruto's hands then roamed freely about her body, caressing and fondling her in areas and ways no one else had ever dared to touch.

She mewled into his mouth as her pleasure nodes were lit up while he ravished her body. Why was it so hot all of a sudden? Rafaela whined when Naruto pulled away, a bridge of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Take your armour off." he told her.

Cheeks reddened, and out of breath, the woman got up and did just that, starting with her vambraces. Soon after, she pulled out her sword, placed it aside and removed her back plate and spaulders, and then her fauld. Finally, Naruto helped with her sabatons.

Then, he was atop her, once more, kissing and fondling the one-eyed woman with just as much vigor as before. Rafaela reacted in kind, hugging him close. Then, he started lifting her top. The one-eyed blonde put up no resistance, though, cooperating as he stripped her of what little garments that kept her stigma and well-toned body hidden from the world.

Then, Rafaela gasped in surprise as she felt a warm tingle traveling down her body's greatest blemish. Whatever he was doing, though, the woman could sense no ill intent… and it felt rather nice. Once the feeling was gone, Rafaela felt his hand cup her sex.

She let out a lewd moan at the feeling, and instinctively rolled her hips against his appendage. However, before she could gain any more pleasure out of this Naruto pulled his hand away. Rafaela opened her eye, and looked up at him in dismay.

"Wha… why'd you stop?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"Because I did what I set out to do: heal your scar." the blond pointed out to her as he gave a nonchalant shrug.

"B-But what about the other four?" Rafaela asked him as she quickly got up on shaky legs. "You- you fucked them!"

"Because they came onto me." Naruto pointed out to her. "I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter either." which was a complete utter, and total lie on his part. He could have refused at any time, and he was strong enough to fight them all at the same time at that.

Rafaela bit her lip nervously, averting her gaze. Should she? Hell, _could_ she even consider such a thing?! Just as Naruto was about to turn away, she grabbed his arm without thinking. Her body just… acted on its own.

Smiling with his back to her, the blond wiped the smile off his face as he looked back at the one-eyed woman questionably. She took the initiative, pressing her naked body against his and shoving her tongue into his mouth. At the same time she took hold of his hands and guided them to her ass, where he proceeded to fondle and knead to his heart's content.

Whimpering into his mouth, the one-eyed woman let her hands trail down Naruto's body, before fumbling about his trousers. No matter how much she denied it, no matter how desperately she wanted to say otherwise, she needed him, right now…

Naruto withdrew from the kiss giving her a devilish smirk. Then, he cupped her sex once more, causing Rafaela's knees to buckle. The blond went down with her, chuckling warmly. "Eager, aren't you?"

Rafaela blushed harder than she knew was possible, averting her gaze. Naruto held her chin and made the woman look at him; smiling he brought her in for another kiss as he laid her down on her back with him in between her legs.

"You're so sexy when you blush like that." he purred seductively, as he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"S-Stop saying that! I'm… I'm only doing this s-so you don't go after my sister! I-It's not like I was seeking you out so you could do... _this_ to me!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow hearing that; this was an oddly specific denial if he ever heard of one. Then, he smirked. "Oh, really?" He leaned down, scooting back, before licking her lower lips in _just_ the right place.

Rafaela yelped.

"So, you don't want me to pound you like a drum, then?" He chuckled, licking her, again.

"N-No!" she whined; her mind said no, but her body - more specifically her cootch - said yes. "No I d-don't… want that..." she sucked in her lower lip to keep herself from whining when his tongue slithered past of her lower lips and started wiggling against her frilly walls. Something Rafaela was able to do, albit barely much to her shame.

Then, to her dismay, Naruto spread her folds and licked her directly on the clit.

The one eyed woman snapped right then and there, her juices splashing all over her man-NO! Even as she was brought to the first orgasm of her long, lonely life, Rafaela hung on by a thread, vehemently denying with the very last bit of resistance she had that she was enjoying this.

Despite that, she was. Her whole body twitched and her toes curled. The sky was spinning, the world went silent and a loud, pleasured shriek echoed throughout the woods as a massive wave of pleasure slammed through her. Was _this_ what it was like to cum? Holy shit, no wonder Riful was so addicted to it!

Naruto pulled away from her dripping cootch and licked her juices off his cheeks and mouth. She subconsciously leaned into his hand when the woman felt it lovingly caress her cheek.

"You taste pretty nice…" Naruto admitted. "Now, I would _love_ to have you some more… but if I don't get back to Riful and Ophelia, I'm pretty sure they're gonna end up looking for me."

Rafaela whimpered pitifully. She stared longingly at the blond's back as he walked away, leaving her by herself in the clearing.

She… she had to remember the mission…! Yes! That was it! The mission to get him to work with the organization! If she couldn't convince him now then…

"W-wait!" she called out and to her relief Naruto did stop. The blond looked at her from over his shoulder. "L-let me come with you!" if she went with him, that would increase her chances of getting Naruto to switch sides!

The blond stared at her for a long while, Rafaela growing more and more nervous with each passing second. Then she got her answer.

"Alright." he relented, though he had a smile on his face. "Get your fine piece of ass clothed up and follow me."

Rafaela blushed, again. Still, she refused to acknowledge that she was enjoying this. "Very well, then." She muttered shyly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto and a fully-dressed Rafaela returned to Riful and Ophelia. Then, the one-eyed woman finally noticed something amiss and looked up to marvel at what she saw.

There were four groups of Naruto's. One group of 10 were running up on trees. _Running!_ Another ten had leaves held between their fingers, and they were being split apart by an unseen force. And the last two groups were creating a revolving sphere made of pure energy.

It was unlike anything she had seen before.

Riful giggled at her expression. "Amazing, isn't it?" The Abyssal loli's tone made it abundantly clear how proud she was of her new mate. "Can you believe that it's not as powerful as the one that killed my previous consort? Hmm…? What was his name again…?" she questioned herself, cutely tilting her head to the side in thought.

"Can't remember his name?" Naruto teased her. He couldn't blame her really; that oaf did look like an idiot. And was _slower_ than _he_ was. That's saying something!

The blond walked over to Riful and placed his hand on her scalp, and she smiled beamingly at him from the affectionate gesture. Ophelia chuckled at the sight, admiring how cute they looked.

As for Rafaela… something deep inside made her want to deck that little bitch and mount Naruto right then and… She viciously dislodged such thoughts as quickly as they came with a violent shake of the head. No! Just... no!

"So what exactly are you planning, Naruto?" Ophelia asked as she bumped her hip against him in a teasing manner. "I know we're going to the North, but what's the _plan_ exactly?" she added, with wagging eyebrows.

Naruto chuckled. "Aside from potentially meeting up with Jean and Clare, it depends on what's going on. First priority's to ensure their safety, obviously."

"Aw…" whined Riful, "No eating guts?"

"Unless it's the enemy, then no. No eating guts, babe." Naruto flatly replied. Then, he shrugged. "But, who knows? Maybe we'll find a bandit camp along the way."

Riful pouted but nodded.

Rafaela just… stared. This man had seriously tamed the Abyssal to such an extent?

Then Naruto frowned upon gaining a thought. "Say, Riful I have a question."

Said loli looked at him from under his hand. "Hmm?"

"You said you've never... aged, right?"

She sighed and crossed her arms against her almost non-existent chest in a huff. "Yes, as I mentioned before, I never aged. I was like this for... two… maybe, three hundred years?" she told him, gesturing her almost-undeveloped body with a glower of irritation.

Naruto frowned in concern. "Why is that?"

His questioning captured the attention of both Ophelia and Rafaela. This was going to be an insightful discussion, the two of them could _feel_ _it_ in their bones.

Riful shrugged. "Beats me. I never knew why. Odd, considering I was more developed than this when I was a warrior of the Organization."

Naruto tried to imagine what Riful looked like as a hybrid. Silver eyes, pale blonde hair that did _not_ look as if they were ribbons, and a slightly bigger bust came to mind. But for some reason it didn't seem right. He just couldn't see her looking like that.

Shrugging, he gave her a pat on the head. "Don't sell yourself short." Ophelia snorted at that. Heh… short… "You're cuter than all hell."

Riful blushed, giving Naruto a halfhearted glare.

"Oh?" Ophelia suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist; purring into his ear seductively as her hands slowly trailed down to his pelvis. "And what about me…?"

Naruto smiled, giving her a light swat on the rear. "I've always had a thing for the playful ones." he said. "And you look damn good in that dress."

To his credit, Naruto did not jump, or yelp, when he felt the elf-eared woman's hand over his dick. She giggled into his ear and leaned in to kiss and nibble at his neck. Riful, not liking being ignored tried to get some attention brought back to her.

She whined and rubbed her scalp against his hand. Almost like a cat trying to get attention.

Naruto chuckled, hugging the loli close and rubbing her back. "You're so cute!"

They turned their attention to Rafaela when she, quite loudly, cleared her throat. "Is she always like that?" the one-eyed woman was referring to Riful and how she was acting. Something Naruto was able to pick up on.

"I've fucked Riful for four days straight. Ophelia was a single day." Naruto told her pointedly. "This is Riful on a tame day." There was a pause. "I'm pretty sure Ophelia was always like this though. Albeit a bit worse before we ran into each other nearly three weeks ago."

Said woman unwrapped her arms around his waist and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. She did try to kill him at the time. Though in her own defence, she was off her rocker at the time!

"Not one of my best moments…" she also killed numerous humans before becoming an Awakened Being, not that she'd tell anybody that.

Rafaela scowled. That should be _her_ in their place- NO! Don't... THINK, like that! Taking a calming breath, she looked back to Naruto only to realize that Riful had her arms wrapped around him as she tried to lick his tonsils. Meanwhile, Ophelia was suckling his neck once more and undoing his pants.

Turning beet red, the one-eyed woman simply couldn't contain herself. A dreadful pang of jealousy wracked her to to the very core. She clenched her fists and marched on over there, not knowing what had come over her.

Unseen by Rafaela was Ophelia glancing in her direction. She had one of the smuggest smirks on her face at getting a reaction from her.

Naruto, however, was so busy with Riful that he failed to notice until a third pair of hands pulled his pants down. Poor Rafaela literally didn't know what hit her.

Said one-eyed blonde let out a startled yelp upon being smacked in the forehead by the beast that she'd just released. Holy shit it was huge!

She looked to her left when Ophelia sunk to her knees beside her, giggling all the while. And then to her right when Riful sunk down to her knees also. Both awakened ones took hold of Naruto's immense, 15 inches long cock and lightly stroked it as they cooed and whined with aroused want.

Rafaela turned beet red and snatched the head between her lips with an audible "nom" before licking the very tip. It tasted strange… but pleasant? She slowly bobbed her head at first, but picked up the pace when she heard Naruto groan happily.

Said blond chuckled, placing a hand on her head. "Eager, aren't we?"

Ophelia scoffed. "Eager? This bitch was _begging_ for it!"

So lost to her lust was said bitch that she didn't even hear the awakened blonde insult her. She just moaned happily at Naruto rubbing her scalp and started gently caressing his balls with one hand, working the shaft with the other.

Ophelia gestured to the one-eyed woman with a dismissive snort. "See! She's a complete and utter whore! Put a cock in front of her and she'll become submissive!" she spat in disgust, which was ironic considering the elf-eared woman was pretty much the same way after meeting up with him again.

Naruto reached down and caressed her head lovingly. "No need to be jealous, Ophi," he scolded gently. "You'll get your turn."

Riful, on the other hand, decided to be a little… playful, whispering naughty things into the one-eyed warriors ear. "Tastes good, doesn't he?" she asked. "Oh, you should _feel_ what it's like when he goes all the way!"

Seeing what the loli was up to, Ophelia joined in. "It's _amazing_." She moaned aloud. "Oh~ the way his thick cock thrusts in and out. How it reaches your most inner depths. How it _just grinds_ against the right spots…!"

Rafaela whimpered pitifully, doubling her efforts.

"And that's not the best bit… oh no." Riful murmured into the one-eyed woman's ear purringly. "The best bit would be _after_. The loving way he would hold on to me after a nice, rough, dicking is _soooooo_ addicting~"

Naruto on the other hand was very, damn amused by this. He knew what they were doing and instead of getting them to stop, the blond instead allowed them to go on with it. He wanted to see just how far they can push her before the woman gets her senses back.

Rafaela shuddered, a pang of lust wracking her once more. Her loins ached. Her starving cootch cried out to be filled with this strapping young lad's hot, potent jizz. She could feel his balls tightening, his shaft twitching… he was close and the one-eyed woman's mouth watered. So lost was she that Rafaela couldn't stop if she wanted to.

So aroused was she, that Rafaela grabbed Naruto's ass and started slamming her face into his crotch. Taking his cock all the way into her throat and out again. She had no idea what she was doing, but nothing and no one was stopping her!

Naruto groaned, shuddering at the one-eyed woman's ministrations. Holy shit, she was getting into it! He almost came right there, just from the shock. Placing both hands on her head, he couldn't help but thrust into her. If she wanted him to fuck her throat so bad, who was he to decline?

Rafaela moaned happily. Why was she so happy about this…? About being used like a…a toy? It, felt so right. Yet, so wrong. A shiver went up her spine as she felt him stiffen. Then, he let out a pleasured grunt as he blew his load directly into her stomach. Rafaela moaned happily, swiftly withdrawing so she could taste it.

"Look at her, Naruto-Sama." Ophelia purred with a sickening grin as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Here's another one that got tamed by you."

"Not completely." Riful countered. "Naruto-Sama still has to claim her body… completely."

Rafaela's eye shot open and she turned beet red upon hearing that. Now snapped out of it, she recoiled back as if burnt, coughing on a glop of seed that went down the wrong tube. Naruto wasn't done, yet, though, and several more shots followed, coating her face and hair in white as she fell on her ass.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a sheepish chuckle at her heated glare.

"Ah ah ah," Ophelia mocking wagged her finger. "You're in no position to be angry here. You are the one who got on her knees, and started sucking on that magnificent cock of her own free will."

The one-eyed woman averted her gaze, vehemently denying - if only to herself - that the other blonde was right.

"Oh my! He's still erect!" Riful squealed.

"Riful, I've been fucking you for four days, non-stop. You should know it takes more than that to satisfy me, by now." the blond pointed out to her with an amused smile.

"I… I need a bath," Rafaela sputtered, hastily trying to use that as her excuse to get out of this before it escalated to her getting plowed within an inch of her life.

"There's no river nearby." he informed the one-eyed woman, much to her dismay.

Then Ophelia looked at him. "Why don't you use _that_ to clean her? You used it to clean off the blood on me after all." she reminded him; that water blast of his was damn funny in hindsight.

"That's a good idea, Ophi!" he looked down at the one-eyed woman and asked her politely. "What do you think? You want to get clean right this second or wait until we find a river or something?"

She had a bad feeling about this, but against her better judgment, Rafaela relented. "Fine."

Naruto placed a hand into the tiger seal and said, "Alright then, brace yourself. Suiton: Mizurappa!"

Rafaela yelped in both surprise and shock, when a jet of water suddenly shot out of Naruto's mouth. She gurgled when the water got into her mouth and covered her head protectively to keep the fluid from getting in anymore. Then, it was gone as quickly as it came, leaving the hapless warrior resembling a drowned cat.

She spat the water from her mouth and coughed; then glared up at him with her one good eye.

"Don't look at me like that. I did tell you to brace yourself." the blond told the sitting woman.

"It's true. He did." Riful pointed out to Rafaela in a non-helpful manner.

"And it's your fault to begin with." Ophelia added with a dirty smirk. "If you didn't pull away and waste all that delicious cum you wouldn't have gotten dirty."

Rafaela scowled but said nothing as she got up. Then her eye twitched at seeing Naruto's dick throb. As one would expect of a white outfit, hers had become transparent from getting drenched by Naruto's technique - thereby exposing her breasts to him. "You mind putting that away? We… we need to head North and check on your other women."

Again, she tried using the excuse to keep herself from just hopping onto him right then and there… and she wasn't fooling anyone.

Nevertheless, he did as she asked, much to Rafaela's relief… and to her well-hidden disappointment.

"Alright. There you are. It's gone." the blond told the sitting woman once he pulled his trousers and boxers up. He offered her his hand. "C'mon, a pretty lady like you shouldn't be on her knees."

Rafaela took Naruto's hand and was pulled to her feet. What she didn't expect was for her to be pressed against him upon standing. The male in front of her wasn't expecting it either from the looks of it, but didn't seem to mind.

"Well this is a position I wouldn't mind being in often." Naruto joked.

"I bet," she muttered with a halfhearted glare.

"You're not exactly resisting either." he pointed out, then the blond gave her a sly smirk. "I guess you offering to be my girl, in exchange of not going after Luciela did have some merit to it." he slipped a hand under her cape and claymore so they were chest to chest.

"I… I told you not to get the wrong idea," Rafaela began.

"Too late," Naruto chuckled. "Besides, you're cute! Can you blame me for fantasizing a bit?"

The poor woman could feel the heat coming off her cheeks from that complement. It certainly had nothing to do with that… bulge pressing against her. Nope.

After a brief pause and an awkward silence, Naruto and his girls were on the move.

"Naruto-Sama, what about your copies?" Riful asked, gesturing to the still in-training shadow clones that were behind them.

"They'll disperse when they're done," he said dismissively. "No need to worry about them; I'll gain their memories, no matter how far away I am."

The three girls looked at him in wide-eyed amazement. The possibilities that came to mind were very interesting… and utterly terrifying, in the case of Rafaela.

"Although… leaving them independent is a risk in itself." he pointed out with a chuckle. "They _do_ have my personality, after all. No telling what kind of trouble they might get into."

He did have that one dream where they started a mutiny against him because of the way they were treated. That was weird, and scary at the same time.

"Can you disperse them by yourself? Even if you're far away?" Riful asked him, with Ophelia and Rafaela wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, I can. The Kage Bunshin was originally made for infiltration and reconnaissance." he let out a chuckle. "It wouldn't make sense if the user can't cancel it someplace else, would it?"

"Having a technique like that, it would have made our former jobs as warriors, so much easier." Riful said, sighing.

"Having any techniques like that would make anything easier." Rafaela pointed out. She can't help but wonder how things could have been different if she herself had been able to use this Kage Bushi - was that it? - all those years ago.

Would the experiment with her sister have failed still? Would Luciela still be here, as a fellow warrior?

Unfortunately, she would never know of that.

Riful hummed as she tapped the corner of her mouth. "Hmm. You know, I'm pretty sure Luciela will try to take my territory once she realises I'm no longer there."

"What do you want to do if she does try?" Naruto asked her.

Riful nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Well, try to take it back obviously." she'll allow the Abyssal One of the South to take her territory though. Her lover wanted to tame Luciela, so what better way than to let the lady of the South try and take over her own territory?

"Well there's a bright side to all of this." Naruto said to them with an easy going smile.

"And that is?" Ophelia asked.

Naruto hooked his arms around the waists of Ophelia and Rafaela and pulled them to him. They gasped when they felt him grab at their asses.

"Well, one of them, is me getting three beautiful girls by my side!"

Rafaela blushed heavily, how the hell was she _enjoying_ this?! Ophelia and Riful, on the other hand, simply giggled happily. More so for Ophelia, who stuck her butt out so she could feel his hand on her ass more.

Now that they were on the move again Riful thought it would be the best time to ask some more questions. Just to pass the time. "So, Naruto-Sama you said you were the equivalent to Number 47 correct?"

Rafaela snapped her head to Naruto in shock. _Say what now?!_

Completely unaware of Rafaela's shock and growing terror, Naruto answered the loli. "Yeah. When I started out four to five years ago, I was weak. Not power-wise mind you; I had that in spades. But, there's only so much you could do when you had all of that power and none of the right techniques to exploit that power."

"So what does that mean?" Rafaela asked, despite her growing terror.

"I means I had the power to match the equivalent of your number one, but not the training." he informed the one-eyed woman. "In other words, if I were to go up against your Number 47 when I was thirteen years old, I would've gotten my ass handed to me." the blond groaned as he buried his face into his hands, to the bemusement of Ophelia and Riful. "Suffice to say I was a loud mouthed idiot, who would often bite off more than he could chew."

Ophelia looked at him; she _really_ looked at him. "...I can't see that." she said.

"Neither can I to be honest." Riful admitted.

Naruto grinned. "Good," he chuckled proudly. "I went through a lot to improve, believe me!"

"I'll say!" Ophelia said as she put her arm over his shoulder and leaned against him. "If you managed to get this good in that short amount of time then you must have been some kind of prodigy."

"He had that technique to help him out." Riful ever so helpfully pointed out to her. "If he created copies of himself to train, then it's not that impressive." she meant no disrespect by it, but the loli was only stating her opinion.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I actually didn't know about the _'receiving the memories'_ part of it, until two and a half years after I learned it."

Now THAT had gotten the women to look at him, each had varying amounts of disbelief. Rafaela had a _lot_ of disbelief on her face. Riful had a minor amount showing; the only way you could tell was the arch of the brow. And Ophelia was showing high amounts of it, but not to the degree Rafaela was.

Riful, was, unsurprisingly the first to recover. "What age were you when you first learned this technique?"

"I was thirteen. I'm nearly eighteen-years-old now." the blond informed her.

"And what age were you, when you did learn about the memory thing?" Ophelia was the next person to ask.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly again. "Fifteen; two and a half years later."

"How in the hell did you not notice that for _two and a half years?_ " Rafaela finally asked after getting out of her shocked induced disbelief.

Naruto shrugged. "Honestly, when I started out, I merely used the Kage Bunshin as a distraction or to overwhelm my enemies through sheer numbers alone." he admitted to them. "I never thought about using them to train. And I was never told about myself getting their memories until it was pointed out to me."

"That's… appalling." Rafaela said. "You should have known the ins and outs of your technique."

"To be fair, I was never actually taught it," Naruto pointed out with a shrug. "I learned it from a scroll that I was tricked into stealing by one of my instructors." then he scowled, "That's the appalling part: all of my teachers were complete shit at their job, either out of spite towards me or just plain incompetence. Depends on which one you're talking about. In fact, out of all of my instructors, there was only one person who actually liked me. Didn't know what the hell he was doing, mind you, but at least he tried."

"Huh. That clears up a whole bunch of things now." Ophelia muttered thoughtfully.

"So, you had a bunch of lame instructors who were blatantly trying to sabotage you?" Rafaela asked and when Naruto confirmed, the one eyed woman proceeded to say. "Why hasn't this been reported?"

Naruto sighed, giving her a serious, albeit dejected look. "It was. Nothing was done about it. Needless to say, there are reasons I left that damn organization. And why I won't join another."

"Can you tell us why?" Riful questioned.

"Well apart from one I already told you?" he quipped, "It was fear. After… an enemy faction was defeated, I became so powerful everyone started to fear me. They feared what I was capable of and I was ordered to retire. So, I left. If they didn't want me in their military, then I had no reason to stay. Given the abuse I suffered - which is an entirely different story in and of itself - the choice was obvious." he sighed and unhooked his arms from the waists of Ophelia and Rafaela. Then he started to growl in a downright menacing fashion. "But I was still a weapon. And they couldn't let an asset like me go." Then, he took a deep breath. "We can talk more about that later… It's been a while, but the wounds are still fresh."

Not quite, but it certainly felt that way. It had been so long since _that_ incident… and yet…

The girls all frowned empathetically. What did this organization of his put him through? Was it as bad as their own? For some reason, it sounded worse…

Suddenly, Naruto perked right back up. "So, you girls wanna find somewhere to stay for the night? I dunno about you, but I'm not too keen on sleeping on the ground."

Rafaela shrugged nonchalantly. "We warriors were trained to sleep anywhere, at any place." she looked at Ophelia and Riful. "I don't know about awakened beings though. But considering they use to be us, they too can sleep any time at any place."

Ophelia scowled. "I haven't been an…" she shuddered. "...awakened being for long. But I can sleep anywhere I need to."

Riful shrugged. "Same here. I mainly slept in my castle, but if it comes down to it I can curl up on a rock pretty cheerfully."

The blond chuckled. "Alright. Then that settles that. We'll go on for a few more hours. If we don't reach an inn by then, we'll sleep outside."

With that, they were off - heading North and towards what, only the Gods knew for sure...


	4. Chapter 4

Four days later, in the frozen North, the locals of a quaint town named Pieta looked on in concern as several "Claymores" gathered in the town square. Many of them didn't even know this many silver-eyed witches _existed!_

As she entered the town, Clare let out a tired sigh. Jean gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?" the older one asked.

"Yeah," Clare replied. "Guess we'd better see who the leader…" Her train of thought was promptly interrupted by a cry of "YAHOO!"

Both women drew their swords immediately upon sensing the incoming danger. Effortlessly, Clare deflected the downward slash and realized who her "assailant" was. "Helen!"

The woman in question was an impish looking one with a neck-length bob cut and a psychotic grin. "Been a long time, 47! I'm surprised you've survived for so long!"

Then, she yelped as Jean went on the offensive by trusting at her face. Fortunately, another woman butted in, before Helen could discover what it was like to get schooled by a single-digit.

Jean scowled lightly upon feeling a sword at her neck.

"Just a reunion among friends," the new arrival explained. "No need to…" She was interrupted by the ground as Jean sent her crashing down.

"How undignified for a greeting," the Organization's Number Nine commented. "Even between old friends, I'd expect something like that to be more… refined."

Both of the new women blinked owlishly at her show of skill. That was unexpected.

Then, Helen chuckled. "What's this, Clare? Stuck with some stuffy old bitch, again?" She crossed her arms. "Oi! I'm Helen, Number 22 and my friend, here's Deneve, Number 15." She gestured to the short-haired woman who'd probably just saved her dignity. "What's your name and number?"

"I am Jean," was the reply, "I am ranked Number 9."

Helen nearly jumped out of her skin at that. "Are you serious? A single-digit?! What are you doing tagging along with Number 47?! A-and why are you treating her like a superior?!"

"She saved my life," Jean calmly pointed out. "Our ranks mean nothing in this situation."

Helen was a complete loss for words. The newly-named Deneve, however, let out a chuckle of her own, before putting her sword away. "And here I thought single-digits were mostly impossible to get along with. Apparently, that's not the case. Sorry about that… But, rest assured that Helen has no ill intentions."

Jean blinked, having not expected the woman to be so polite. Then, she shrugged. "It's nothing. Sorry about that. It was not my intention to cause a fuss between friends."

Helen let out a sheepish chuckle. "Uh, no worries. I'm sorry, too. Damn, this feels awkward..."

"You were _born_ to cause trouble," Deneve muttered.

With that out of the way, the more rambunctious one of the lot decided to break the ice, only for a woman with long, curly hair to interrupt.

"Excuse me," she said softly, "we are meeting in the center of town square. Would you please come with me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, about three days' south of Pieta, Naruto and his more… questionable companions ventured forth.

It had been quiet for the most part. Apart from the conversations initiated by Ophelia and Riful, nothing had happened. Then the two awakened beings started to get hungry. And it wasn't the spunk kind of hungry either.

"...Do you really _have_ to eat human guts?" Naruto asked as he looked between the two with a small, nearly unnoticeable frown.

"We can't help it, Naruto-Sama." Riful told him with an nonchalant shrug. "It's literally ingrained into us. We _can_ eat raw meat, but that can only last for so long."

Naruto sighed, wondering what he could do for them. "Well… maybe there's a bandit camp nearby or something." if anything he can spare the towns from their hunger. Bandits on the other hand are fair game.

Rafaela on the other hand was understandably horrified. "You seriously cannot be considering this!" she was looking at Naruto while saying that.

Riful raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer that we eat the locals?"

When he saw Rafaela was about to reply Naruto was quick to add his input. "This _IS_ the lesser of two evils, Rafaela." the blond pointed out to her. "By killing bandits, Riful and Ophelia would be doing the world a service."

"And how is that?" the one eyed woman challenged.

"Well, for one, bandits are the scum of the earth. Two: they're a bunch of rapists. Three: they like to cause misery anywhere they go. Four: they like stealing and killing." he answered her, before sighing. "Honestly, if you were to think about it, they're no better than the youma you women were made to fight."

"The youma are much worse!" Rafaela protested.

"How? Both sides don't discriminate in who they kill. Sure, youma's eat human guts but I've seen _far_ more fucked up things than that." seeing as Rafaela, Ophelia and Riful didn't believe him, Naruto decided to give her some examples of his past opponents. "I've fought against someone who liked to _bury_ people alive, someTHING who killed to _eat dead people_ , a person who could _flatten_ an entire city in the blink of an eye AND someone who was literally untouchable."

"Flatten…? As in literally flatten? Like clay?" Ophelia asked to make sure he wasn't joking around.

Naruto nodded confirmedly.

"That's… there's no way that's possible." a disbelieving Riful said.

Naruto looked at the loli. "You saw what I can do, Riful. And that was barely a dent in my powers." he looked at Rafaela. "Your yoma and awakened beings - no offence to you, Riful and Ophelia - are just… pathetic in comparison."

"I would be offended by that; but, considering you tossed my former consort clean out of the castle, with your bare hands while he was transformed… and made a massive crater outside of it… well… none taken."

Ophelia shrugged. "You handed my ass to me while I was in my awakened form. I can believe that."

"It was a nice ass." Naruto complimented impishly.

Ophelia waved him off with a sly grin. "Oh, hush you."

Chuckling the blond closed his eyes and focused his senses. Huh. Looks like there's a small gathering of people around ten miles to the east of their location. And his negative emotion sensing confirmed it too. There's a small gathering over there. Might be bandits for them to feed on.

Hmm… and to the North, there's a smaller group. But there's a _lot_ of negativity boiling there. And even _further North_ there's another batch of negative emotions, that was in a much greater amount.

Naruto of course didn't tell them… about the two Northern groups.

"There's a small group ten miles to the east of here. That might be your meal." he informed the two awakened beings.

"Great!" both Riful and Ophelia were excited at finally being able to eat again. "What about you though?" the former asked.

Naruto looked ahead and said. "I'm going to keep on heading North." he then looked at Riful and Ophelia. "If you want, I can make a Kage Bunshin for you?"

Riful and Ophelia shook their heads. "We'll be fine, Naruto-Sama. We'll see you later!"

With that the two took off running to the east. Naruto watched as their backs faded away in the distance. Not a bad speed rate for a non-shinobi. He saw and fought faster though. But they could take on green horn genins and experienced chunins quite cheerfully. Possibly some jounins, even… Riful, especially. If she were to stop holding back, like he knows she's been doing when around him, the loli could possibly take on a kage or two by herself.

The loli did say the Abyssal Ones were former Number 1's, who - from what he garnered but not confirm - are comparable to kages. But until he can fight a Number One properly, it'll stay as speculation.

As for Rafaela, she was terribly conflicted. On one hand, it was her duty to observe this man. On the other, he just sent a pair of awakened beings - one of whom being the _Abyssal One of the West_ \- to slaughter a small group of humans!

As much as she wanted to leave after witnessing this, she dreaded to know what would happen to her if she decided to do so. The punishments for defying the handlers orders were often severe. Unless you had a damn good reason for disobeying.

Unfortunately, she had a feeling that telling them she left because of two awakened beings - even if one is the Abyssal One of the West - being allowed to kill humans wouldn't go so well. Fortunately, them learning he managed to _fucking tame_ the Abyssal One of the West and the former Number 4 would balance it out.

So they would be displeased and be _pleased_ at the same time.

Unfortunately, or fortunately - depending on the perspective - Rafaela ultimately decided to keep on following and observing the blond. But she made it damn clear she wasn't happy.

"So… _Naruto_ what happens now?" she asked stiffly.

Naruto gazed ahead of him with a deep frown, unseen to Rafaela. "Now… we go north."

Without another word, Naruto and Rafaela continue onwards. Knowingly, and unknowingly, heading towards another group of awakened beings laying in wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Pieta, a woman with long, bristly hair stood before a large group of no less than 23 warriors. She held a commanding presence, an air of authority, as she gazed upon the women who'd been gathered under her command.

This woman was Phantom Miria, Warrior Number Six of the Organization. She took a deep, cleansing breath as she called out a few more names and numbers. "Number 8, Flora, Number 9, Jean, Number 11, Undine, and Number 13, Veronica," she declared, "please step forward."

The curly-haired woman from before did just that alongside Jean, as well as a burly woman with long hair and two swords and a fairly small one with her hair in a ponytail.

With that said and done, Miria addressed the crowd. "Thank you all for coming," she said. Then, her expression turned dire as she went straight to business. "About fifteen days ago, a large group of Awakened Beings have been spotted to the North of this village. They've killed Number 7, Eva and her hunting party, so we've been tasked with eliminating them before they travel any further."

Immediately, a roar of murmurs erupted from the crowd.

"A large group?!" one girl exclaimed.

"B-but, they're Awakened Beings! They've never formed groups before!" another declared.

"How many could there be? Are we even equipped to handle a 'large group' of them?!"

Then, there was a large gust of wind as the curly-haired woman… did something to blast every damn flake of snow out of the immediate area. What only unnerved the crowd even more was that she hadn't visibly moved. "I do believe our commander wasn't done talking," she said softly.

Miria cleared her throat. "Thank you, Flora," she said.

The now-identified woman nodded her head respectfully.

With that, the commander continued. "That said, I have decided to split this group up into smaller, more manageable teams. We will be treating this as a normal hunt and adapt to the situation as needed." Then, she stepped forward, in front of the four she'd called out. "Number 14, Cynthia. Number 22, Helen, Number 35, Pamela, and Number 41, Matilda. You four are with Veronica." She gestured towards the one with the one with the ponytail.

In the crowd, Helen scowled at not being teamed up with Deneve, but shrugged it off with a sigh.

"Number 15, Deneve, Number 24, Zelda, Number 36, Claudia, and Number 43, Juliana, you're with Undine," Miria gestured towards the chick with the two swords. "Number 17, Eliza, Number 27, Emelia, Number 37, Natalie, and Number 44, Diana, you're with Jean. Number 18, Lily, Number 30, Wendy, Number 39, Carla, and Number 47, Clare, you're with Flora. That leaves Number 20, Queenie, Number 31, Tabitha and Number 40, Yuma with me." She sighed. "Any questions?"

A timid-looking girl with long hair spoke up. She was identified as Number 40, Yuma. "U-um… so… when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning," Miria replied. "Until then, I advise you to get some rest and get yourselves acquainted with your teammates and their skills. Anything else?"

"U-um, No," Yuma replied.

No one else had anything to say, either.

With that said and done, everyone went to their groups and went their separate ways. Nothing major would have happened, until five hours later; seemingly out of nowhere a very big surge of yoki appeared several miles south of Pieta.

Everyone quickly assembled outside in a panic, except for two. They knew damn well who that was. They were still surprised though, because of the sheer _amount_ of it he was letting out!

"What the _hell_ is that?!" a wide eyed Helen shouted with her teeth bare and gritting. "That amount of yoki is insane!"

A frantic girl with her hair in a mushroom top cut ran about like a headless chicken. This girl was Number 44, Diana. "C-commander," she shrieked, hyperventilating, "I… I can't find m-my captain. W-what do I do?" Poor thing looked like she was about to piss herself.

Said captain, Jean, casually grabbed Diana by her shoulder plate and pulled her close. That seemed to calm her down, though not by much as she was shaking like a leaf.

Miria narrowed her eyes analytically. Was it a new threat heading their way? Did their chances of survival in this operation just decrease!? She looked at Clare and Jean and found they were barely reacting; if she didn't know any better, the woman would have thought they knew the being emitting this yoki.

This begged asking later on.

Miria had no idea she had got it right on the mark.

* * *

A day and a half away from Pieta

Moments before…

Rafaela narrowed her eye dangerously with her weapon drawn. There was a total of five towering Awakened Beings in front of her and Naruto. Said blond on the other hand was completely calm.

"Well… what do we have here?" Naruto nonchalantly asked aloud.

Rafaela pulled her lips back into a snarl as she growled out. "Awakened Beings! In the upper double digits, I'd wager!"

"Noted," Naruto muttered as he approached with his hands in his pockets.

Rafaela strayed back a little. She felt how strong the blond was, and she didn't want to get in his way, if he had to fight. Though from the looks of it, that is the most probable outcome of this encounter.

"Well, well," a particularly fat-looking one chuckled, "What do we have, here?"

It was a male with a massive, spiked hook for an arm, a pot belly and the face of a boar - tusks and all, though his were absurdly large and exaggerated.

"Oh, just a wanderer and his sexy companion; heading to the North." Naruto gave the boar-based Awakened a wide smirk and inclined at him. "And you are?"

"I am Noah, a former Number 15 of my generation!" the newly named Noah introduced himself with a cruel, hungry and drooling smirk. "The rest are Numbers 16 to 19!"

Instead of Naruto being intimidated, like they were expecting the blond smirked wider. "Heh, so you're most likely here to keep the ones in the North from retreating South?"

"State your business here!"

Naruto began to casually pace left and right, never taking his blue eyes off the assembled group before him. "Oh, y'know; just wandering around. Heading to the North. Two of my silver eyed friends are over there you see. I wanted to check on them… see how they're doing… stuff like that. Because I heard the Abyssal One of the North is up to something."

"He's our leader!" declared an awakened being that resembled an overgrown, disfigured mutated ape; with massive claw like hands, overly large muscles, and an insane grin. "He's the one who sent us here to prevent anyone from getting any further!"

Naruto stopped his pacing and faced them all. "Ah. And let me guess: you have orders to kill us?" he asked, gesturing to himself and Rafaela behind him.

"Sorry, kid," Noah said with nary a shred of sincerity, "nothing personal."

The blond shrugged nonchalantly. "Instead of blindly following orders, why don't you try thinking for yourself?"

Noah seemed to contemplate on his words. "For… myself…?" it seemed to be working; and Rafaela seemed hopeful they would get out of this confrontation without a fight. Then suddenly Naruto stepped casually to the side when the ground he was standing on was suddenly impaled by a overly large tusk. Courtesy of Noah, who was regrowing a new one. "If any of us disobey then the Silver King will kill us. Again, sorry kid."

"Pity." Sighing the blonde slowly took his hands out of his pockets and stared up at the male Awakened Beings. "Then…" Naruto's eyes turned orange with demonic slits for pupils. "I am sorry… as we **LL…!** " His voice had changed as well, now a low, unholy roar.

Before anyone could react, the boy's skin started peeling off to reveal black and red, viscous blood-like energy beneath. Then, he was engulfed by a massive sphere of yoki as the earth itself seemed to tremble in fear. The air was thick, every animal for miles fled in all directions away from the boy, and then, an ungodly shriek pierced the air as a black and red silhouette of demonic energies with white, glowing eyes replaced the boy. It was similar to him in stature, but had fox-like ears atop its head, four tails sprouting from its ears and a jagged line for a mouth, resembling that of a piranha.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?!" Rafaela shieked in utter shock and horror as she fell on her ass, suddenly overwhelmed by Naruto's newly demonic presence.

" **Easy, Rafaela. I'm still in control."** Naruto told the woman without taking his eyes away from the equally terrified Awakened Beings who were rapidly backing away from the _monster_ in front of them. Then he started walking on his own two feet, in a similar manner to a predator stalking its prey. **"Heh heh heh, it's been a long time since I used Version 2. Alright, you all wanted a fight. You got one!"**

Despite Naruto's assurance, Rafaela trembled, like a terrified child, leaning back against the tree behind her. This… foul, overpowering Yoki triggered something in her… a primal instinct to run away.

The four tailed, version state 2 Naruto scoffed when he saw them turn their heads and run away with their tails between their legs. Cowards. **"If you are not going fight, then I am going finish this quickly."**

With that, several little, black orbs of yoki started to form in front of Naruto. Then, they combined into one and shrank into a small bead. The force of the yoki condensing resulted in a massive crater forming at Naruto's feet. Then, he opened wide and chomped down on the little ball.

Rafaela broke out in a cold sweat as she felt _something_ building up within the demonic blond. And then…

A deafening blast pierced the air as Naruto's Bijuudama ripped through the forest, vaporizing the small group of Awakened where they were in an instant, before a second explosion tore through the countryside. The resulting mushroom cloud could be seen for _miles_.

The poor one-eyed witness sat stock still, not even breathing. Then, she fell to the side and fainted with an undignified thud.

Naruto quickly looked behind him and became wide eyed when he saw Rafaela laying on her side unconscious. **"OH CRAP!"** the transformed blond quickly ran over to her and began to panic.

" **Oh, what do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! ...WHAT DID I DO?!"**

The sight of a monstrous being Naruto had become, panicking and fidgeting over the unconscious Rafaela, it was a very humorous sight to behold. The blond quickly exited his Four Tails Version 2 state; revealing his clothes had not been burnt off - surprisingly enough the blond kept clothing that was somehow resistant to the corrosive chakra - and barely resisted himself from yelling out in pain from his exposed muscles.

He waited a moment for his skin to regrow before waiting a bit more for the woman to wake up.

Up until he used Suiton: Mizurappa on her... nearly 10 minutes later that is.

* * *

Back in Pieta, the group of warriors had sensed the massive yoki spike. They felt the tremors coming from the blast. Hell, some of them even saw the mushroom cloud just over the horizon.

Poor Diana was curled up into a ball, trembling and crying; Yuma now lay flat on her ass, having fainted upon feeling the tremor; and Clare was… blushing?! So was Jean for that matter…They tried to hide it, but failed miserably upon seeing the mushroom cloud.

Needless to say, a few of their colleagues noticed and had some awkward questions in mind for them - not the least of whom was their commander, Miria.

"H-How long do you think that thing will take to get here?" asked a chest-length haired woman, identified as Number 39 Karla. She was looking at her assigned captain, Flora for an answer.

Said woman looked at her momentarily before gazing at the mushroom cloud in the horizon. "...I do not know." she squinted at it. "If it truly is coming here, it'll arrive in three days time. Maybe more, if we're lucky."

Veronica looked to Miria for guidance, visibly shaken. Undine, true to her personality, did one _hell_ of a job hiding her fear. But she, too was at a loss and did the same.

"So, what now, commander?" the latter asked, her tone dire.

Miria closed her eyes, took a deep steady, soothing breath and exhaled. "...I… don't know." she admitted. What could _any_ of them do if that… _thing_ truly was coming here? "To be truthful with someone having youki capable of pulling that-" she pointed at the mushroom cloud. "-off, I fear none of us will be capable of stopping it. Even if we were to converge on it all at once."

Then, she looked suspiciously at Jean. Something was off about her and Clare. Out of everyone here, their reactions were the most... seemingly random. "Jean," she called out. "I would like to have a word with you and Clare."

When all eyes were on them, everyone saw how… unconcerned they were. Both women exchanged looks, uncertain about how to react. Then, in unison, they sighed and approached their commander.

Miria glanced between the two with a suspicious look. "...You know what that was." The declarative tone made it clear that she was certain of this.

"What?!" Helen shouted in bewilderment. "There's no way!"

What only surprised the loudmouth more was the embarrassed blushes Jean and Clare now sported.

"Y-You actually know what that was?" An equally bewildered Deneve asked them.

"Tell me, Miria," Clare began a bit timidly. "Have you heard what happened to Riful's consort, Dauf?"

Riful? As in Riful of the West?! Said woman's eyes went wide. "I -"

"He happened," Jean interrupted, gesturing to the mushroom cloud.

Everyone looked at the mushroom cloud again, then back at Clare and Jean, then back to the mushroom cloud and then back to them.

"...He..." said one woman, identified as Emelia.

"...Happened?" whimpered another, identified as Natalie.

Miria wanted to know one thing though. "Is he friendly?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Jean whispered dreamily. Then, her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she realized she'd said that out loud. Everyone present swore they saw steam rising from her face as she blushed brightly enough to give off _light_. "Uh… y-you didn't hear that."

Too late…

Miria's eye twitched. Well… _that_ was an unexpected turn of events.

Then Clare spoke up. "Though the… technique he used to kill Dauf was a much weaker one than… well… that," she gestured to the mushroom cloud once more. "It still left a crater in the ground. And as for Dauf? There was _nothing_ left of him. Not even blood."

Off to the left Natalie's knees started to tremble at that. Several others started to shiver as well, hoping beyond hope that they didn't find themselves pissing this guy off. Hell, even Undine couldn't help but let some of her worry slip.

Several years ago, she and an old friend of hers encountered the Awakened Being, Dauf. It did _not_ end well for them. That said, she knew first-hand what he was capable of and for this guy of theirs to... obliterate him in such a manner left her gobsmacked.

"But… h-he is friendly, right?" Yuma nervously asked, having woken up in time to hear Clare explaining what had happened to Dauf. The mere _idea_ of them going against someone of that magnitude nearly made her soil herself.

"When I met him. Yes." Clare told the nervous girl.

That made everyone relax a little. But they still couldn't help but feel intimidated by what they saw and felt. Miria on the other hand was not entirely convinced; Clare said _when she met him_. So for all they knew, he could be an enemy now.

Still... she could ask Clare for more information about him later. If her suspicion on him becoming an enemy proves to be true, then she'll need all the information she can get in order to find a way to put him down.

But, those were thoughts for another time.

Clearing her throat to get everyone's attention, Miria said, "as interesting as this subject matter is, I believe we've dwelled upon it long enough. We have a closer threat to worry about, after all. Everyone return to your assigned groups and get ready for tomorrow."

* * *

Hours later Miria, Helen and Deneve were in a cave that was near the outskirts of the walled town. A campfire was in the middle to lighten up the interior. All three women were only in their jumpsuits, and when they heard plated metal clank against the rocky surface, they looked to the entry way.

Clare had arrived.

"Yo." Helen greeted her with a smirk. "I hope you weren't followed. Just like you and the others gathered here, I am rather bad when it comes to getting along with other people… which is why I wasn't interested in where the others went." Clare had a neutral look on her face while she listened to Helen's explanation. Then Helen chuckled and Clare raised her brow when the former raised her sword. "Well, let's commemorate our reunion."

Miria smiled at that, Deneve while startled had the corners of her lips curve slightly upwards, and Clare had a small smile. All three drew out their swords and placed them on top of Helen's.

All four withdrew their swords and put them aside, then Miria, Deneve and Helen all took their seats again with Clare joining in.

"I am glad to see you all alive and well." Miria said with a happy, relieved smile with Clare and Deneve returning it.

Helen looked towards Miria as she said. "Anyways our position probably wasn't as dangerous as yours. How has it been going?"

Sighing Miria leaned forward and rested her arms on her legs. "Well… using basically every trick in the book, I somehow managed-" she paused, alarmed when herself, Helen and Deneve all heard another set of footsteps approaching the cave.

Helen glared at the entryway. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she yelled demandingly.

"I'm sorry," Jean said, revealing herself. "I didn't mean to interrupt a reunion between friends, but I believe I'm in a similar position you the rest of you."

"Oh, really," Miria asked, raising an eyebrow, she looked between Clare and Jean, "would you care to elaborate?"

Both women exchanged looks once again, then the former regaled everything from finding that dying hybrid walking into town she was passing through, to her encountering Riful and her late consort, to Galatea saving her and then finding Jean fully awakened but still retaining her human mind, and then being able to revert Jean back to her current state with her helping.

By the end of it Miria, Helen and Deneve were speechless.

Miria who was staring intently into the campfire, broke the silence that dominated the place. "Recovery from a completely Awakened body... I can't believe it…" she looked at Jean with an expression that was akin to awe. "Most likely a result of extraordinary willpower. I doubt it's something we could do as well…"

Deneve saw her friend, Helen with an wide open and gaping mouth. "Hmm? What's with the face?" she asked her.

Helen didn't answer her. Instead she asked her own set of questions. "Wait a second, what is all this Clare?! How on earth did you get away from a hopeless situation like that?! Riful? Galatea? Abyssal Ones?! What the hell!?" apparently, she forgot they were rescued by a certain blond who then proceeded to kill Dauf.

Miria however did not. "...That's where _he_ came in, isn't it? The one who caused that mushroom cloud."

There was no point in hiding it. "Yes. But by the time I had returned to the ground floor with Jean, he had everything handled." Clare leaned back and crossed her arms against her bosom. "Riful's consort who had fully transformed and was twenty times his size, had been thrown _clear across the room_ and through the wall."

Helen stared at Clare with wide eyes before uttering a flat, "...What?"

"That was more or less my reaction when I saw it," Jean pointed out. "I _still_ can't believe it, even though I saw it happen before my very eyes."

Clare scoffed. "You know what's even more ridiculous? He stopped Dauf's oversized fist with his _bare hand._ As in, he hadn't transformed, at all." she shook her head exasperatedly. "Then he went and did something we all thought was impossible…"

"Which was?" Miria questioned.

"He healed our stigma." Jean answered. "Completely closed it."

"N-no way," Helen muttered.

Deneve shook her head in denial. "Impossible. The Organization tried _everything_ they could to get our stigma closed. Nothing worked."

At that, Jean crossed her arms and lifted her top to show that she was telling the truth. All three breathed in sharply at seeing Jean's unblemished skin. Ho-ly shit! Someone is actually capable of healing their un-healable scar!

Miria decided to get back on track before they got even more distracted. She cleared her throat. "I already noticed it earlier, but your right arm… is different. The arm of someone really powerful, who's was it?" she respectfully asked.

Blinking Helen rapidly looked between Clare and Miria. "H-Huh? Right arm? Wha-?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." Clare answered, but did go on to say. "But I can say this much: I did lose my own right arm in battle. And the right arm you all are seeing right now belongs to someone else. I'm merely borrowing it."

Miria shifted around on her makeshift seat. "Never mind about the arm, then; your general situation doesn't seem to be looking too good. A while ago, I heard you were on the run from the Organization."

Clare shrugged. "But that's not just me." she pointed out, and then elaborated upon seeing their confused looks. "It's something that can be said about you four. No, about all of the 24 who have gathered here as well. Am I correct?"

"What?" Helen narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Ignoring Helen's unasked question, Clare then proceeded to ask. "Miria, how would you assess this operations whole chances of of succeeding?"

Miria interlocked her fingers in front of her mouth and rested her elbow on her legs. And in a no-nonsense tone she answered. "For this operation… the chances of success are zero."

No one was surprised by this revelation, except for Helen who was the only one there to voice it.

Jean and Clare exchanged a worried glance.

Miria went on to elaborate her reasoning why their mission here would ultimately end in failure for everyone. "If it were just about a multitude of Awakened Beings, we could somehow pull through. Or rather: even if our chances were slim, it wouldn't be impossible for us to succeed." she paused a moment to take in a deep breath. "But with the presence of the one behind them, whatever careful tactics and strategies, whatever reinforcements and what else we may try… it will all end up becoming ultimately futile."

"...Maybe not." Clare suddenly announced.

The other women perked up at that.

Jean's eyes lit up in remembrance. "...That's right, he gave us that didn't he? And it works too!" she said, looking at Clare.

Clare nodded. "And he did tell us to use it when we really need him. I'd say this counts."

Her mind made up, Jean immediately started focusing her yoki into her wrist.

Miria gave her a questioning look. "What are you -"

"You called?"

Three out of the five women nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of a sly, distinctly masculine voice saying that, as a pair of arms wrapped around Jean in a loving manner. Miria, Helen and Deneve all looked on nervously, as they could tell this was the man. His yoki was a direct match to the one they'd sensed from _miles_ away.

"We need your help, Naruto." Clare said to him from her seat.

"Really?"

That was then they saw him as he unwrapped his arms from around Jean and stepped out from behind her. Miria, Helen and Deneve couldn't believe their eyes. He was a _kid,_ at least in their eyes; he couldn't be older than 17!

Vibrant blue eyes, sun-kissed blond hair, three distinct whisker like marks on each cheek. His attire was of civilian garb: a pair of linen pants; leather shoes; a thick leather unbuttoned, sleeveless tunic; and a matching grey, rolled up long-sleeved shirt underneath. Though underneath said shirt they could see some kind of leather armour that reached to his wrists.

Naruto looked back out at the entrance. "Huh. You weren't kidding when you said you were heading to the North. It's a lot different when compared to the West."

"Indeed," Jean replied. "As it turns out, there's an army of Awakened Beings approaching from a farther north. Their leader is too strong for us to handle, though."

"Hmm… how strong a force are we talking here? 1000? 2000?" Naruto questioned them.

Poor Miria looked like she was about ready to have a seizure. Two-thousand?! There weren't even that many in existence… or at least she _hoped_ that was the case! "Uh… thankfully, no," she muttered. "Our odds are hopeless, but that would... just... be ridiculous…" She took a calming breath.

Naruto looked at her owlishly. "R-Really? Then how many are we talking about, here? 500?"

Miria's eye twitched. "About 27," she said. "Against our 24."

Naruto gave her a very, _dull_ stare. "...Are you serious? That's not an army, that's a small platoon."

"As far as Awakened are concerned," Miria responded, "it _is_ an army. Just one could potentially level a city."

"Where I come from my enemies could flatten cities and reshape entire landscapes in the blink of an eye." which was not untrue - Nagato completely flattened Konoha with a single technique, and Kurama is a colossal sized being that can literally reshape landscapes.

Miria twitched, again. "Then I'm glad we don't live there," she muttered. Then, she cleared her throat and composed herself. "Be that as it may, these things are powerful. It usually takes four of us to take on one, and as I said, we only have 24."

Naruto sighed. "Your definition of powerful could be classed as weak for me." he shrugged. "Nevertheless, I'm here. When are you expecting this… 'army' to arrive?"

As if on cue, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the night air.

"Right about now," Deneve muttered, unamused.

"I'll fetch the others, then," Naruto replied. Then, he have Jean on Clare kisses on the cheek. "Try to stay out of trouble until I get back. I'll just be a minute." Then, he vanished as quickly as he'd appeared.

* * *

The villagers had no idea what the hell just happened. One second, everything was fine and dandy, then, then next, these metal tentacle-things slammed into a building out of nowhere and dragged an eight-foot monster into town square.

Thankfully, the warriors present were far more calm about it. Miria was literally there in the blink of an eye, barking orders to her comrades. "Jean Team, take out the one on the rooftop over there! Flora Team, your target's on the tower! My team will take on the one in the courtyard, and everyone else is in reserve! Give them hell!"

Atop the roof of a small inn, a bald man with a blindfold hummed thoughtfully. "They're surprisingly well coordinated."

Flora dashed up towards the man in a hood who'd perched himself atop a tower. _'I probably can't rely on anyone higher than 30,'_ she thought. _'It'd be best if I ended this swiftly.'_

Her target chuckled as she leapt up behind him and tried to cut him down right there. Faster than the eye could see, her blade came down in a flurry of rapid slashes, chopping to bits everything… but her target. The woman's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Then, one of her comrades came at _her_ , sword drawn. The girl was Number 30, Wendy, and she had a horrified look in her eye as her body moved on its own to attack her captain. Then, much to both the short-haired girl's relief and chagrin, Clare leapt on up and kicked her away from Flora.

The woman who'd just saved her then shouted, "he can control your body by manipulating your yoki!"

Flora promptly took note of this and unleashed herself to 10 percent. Her eyes glowed an unholy golden shade and her pupils narrowed to demonic slits as she used her signature technique, the Windcutter, to try again at chopping this hooded fucker to tiny bits… only for said fucker to be conspicuously absent among the remains of his now-shredded garb.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance at the sound of maniacal laughter coming from above. Then, Flora flinched at the sound of another male voice standing right next to her.

"Well, aren't you an ugly motherfucker," Naruto commented nonchalantly, staring up and the naked man above. Then he smirked. "And poorly-equipt. I almost feel sorry for you."

Mistaking him for a civilian, too absorbed by the heat of battle to question how he got up here, Flora yelled, "get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"Oh, don't worry about me," he replied with a charming grin, "I'm just making sure Clare's okay. She's precious to me."

Off to the side a bit, said woman blushed at that.

Then, Flora, Clare, and Naruto narrowly dodged as the "poorly-equipt" man came crashing down upon them… and was no longer a man. In his place was a giant, spikey lizard-thing. "We'll see who's ugly when I'm done with you, little man."

Naruto chortled. "You're calling _me_ little? That's rich."

The lizard-thing extended and launched several spikes from his back at the blond, only for his target to suddenly vanish.

Much as it was fun to fuck with this one, Naruto could tell Jean was in trouble and decided to see what was going on real quick.

Said woman had seen better days, though she'd also seen worse. Now disheveled and panting as her comrades kneeled around her in similar condition, Jean glared at the metal bug-looking Awakened atop the roof before her.

Then, the damn thing was sent flying as a blur of motion clocked him in the head and vanished from sight, causing her to blink in surprise, before blushing at a very familiar voice to her left.

"Damn, Jean, you should be more careful," Naruto said in concern.

The warrior in question scowled lightly as she stood up beside her man. "I appreciate the help, but I can take care of myself."

Said man frowned. "True, but you're not the only one I'm worried about."

He could practically see the question mark floating above Jean's head as she asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Uh… yeah, in hindsight, it would be too early for you to tell…"

"What do you mean by that?!" Jean repeated, now looking a bit concerned.

Naruto quickly looked around and seeing the wary eyes of Jean's team, he quickly leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You're pregnant."

Jean… stared. Then she blinked and stared some more, before her sword hit the ground with a clang and her eyes rolled back.

"Captain!" Diana cried out in concern, as her team's leader did a wonderful impersonation of felled lumber, only to be caught by the blond stranger. Then, the poor girl froze in shock as she her comrades felt a wave of malice that nearly made them all piss themselves.

"Why do I feel a sense of impending doom?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Because the next one is mine or I will fucking murder you," Riful hissed, having read his lips. She'd fucked him first, damn it! That just wasn't _fair!_

"Duly noted." The blond chuckled nervously. "I was wondering where you ran off to," he said.

"You're the one who ran off, after you plucked us up from that bandit camp," the loli pointed out with an exasperated sigh. "So, what's the plan of attack?"

Naruto scooped Jean on up into a bridal carry, before answering. "There's three of these fuckers floating about. I want there to be zero… hell, I _wanted_ to say there was two, but that one I clobbered forgot to die. It was kind of impressive, actually."

Off in the distance, the metallic bug-looking Awakened groaned in pain and irritation from within the building he'd just renovated… with his face. "Fuck you, too, asshole…"

Naruto somehow heard him and yelled, "Go fuck yourself! I'm straight!"

Riful rolled her eyes, unable to help but be amused by her mate's childishness. She then sighed and said, "I'll take out the trash, you take her to a nice inn. Book a room with two beds - one for her, one for us."

"On it." With that, the blond vanished from sight, again.

"I've got to figure out how he does that," the loli muttered in envy. Then she noticed the cowering Diana, Natalie, Emelia, and Eliza and frowned at them. "What?"

Back with Flora, she and her team were all hunched over, unable to move, with the exception of Karla… or not. She _was_ moving, but visibly not of her own accord, as the lizard-looking fucker cackled. "Now, you all die, by your own comrade's blade!"

Then, out of nowhere, several-dozen metallic, purple ribbons ensnared him, making the Awakened lose concentration, as he was plucked off the rooftop and shredded to bits before Team Flora's eyes.

Throughout Pieta, every… _still-conscious_ warrior but one was paralyzed by a massive surge of yoki flooding the town. Then, a giant mass of metallic, purple ribbons slithered up into the air and combined to form a feminine visage with glowing, pink eyes.

Riful of the West giggled, amused by the looks of horror she received from the warriors about the town. Then, she plucked the bug-looking fucker from where he'd landed and the large humanoid one from the courtyard. Before the warriors knew what was going on, she quickly chopped them to tiny pieces just like she had the lizard, and vanished.

While understandably terrified that there's a fucking _Abyssal One_ walking amongst them, all teams, except for one person were utterly confused as to why she hadn't killed any of them. Or even attempted to.

Naruto reappeared once more, having placed Jean inside of an inn to recover from the shock of a lifetime. He surveyed his surroundings, his senses sharp and on the lookout for the last Awakened Being.

There was nothing. Seems like he died.

The blond frowned, speaking of Awakened Beings, where's Ophelia? She should be around somewhere… hopefully not causing any unneeded trouble for the defenders. His train of thought was promptly interrupted as the very blonde he'd been thinking about glomped him from behind with a giggle.

Naruto, completely unprepared for this, unceremoniously face planted with a loud, startled yelp that caught the attention of every single silver eyed woman in the area.

"...I'm okay!" came Naruto's slightly muffled voice. He leaned up and looked over his shoulder at the glomping Ophelia. "As much as I like this, can you let me up please? The floor is uncomfortable."

"Hmmm… Fine." Shrugging the Former Number 4 allowed Naruto to stand back up, and found he was under the eyes of all 24- no wait, _23_ claymores currently accounted for.

"...Uhhh… hi?" Naruto awkwardly greeted them.

There was the sound of metal boots approaching as Rafaela looked at the spectacle before her. The one-eyed woman twitched. "That boy gets himself into all sorts of trouble," she muttered to herself.

Her muttering was heard by quite a few of them and when they realised they were amongst _another_ single digit, someone stronger than Miria they were surprised.

Said commander was especially so. "N-Number 5, Rafaela," she uttered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been assigned by the Organization to keep an eye on this hellion."

Said hellion waved rather cheerfully at her with a equally cheerful grin. "Love you too, Rafaela!"

Said woman blushed, crossing her arms with a huff.

"There you are!" Riful exclaimed, walking over to Naruto while everyone gave the Abyssal One of the West a wide berth. "Where the hell were you? I checked out the inn and you weren't there!"

"I was checking on the situation out here," Naruto explained, "making sure everything had calmed down, and then… well, this happened."

Riful was standing in front of her mate now, and was looking up at him with her hands on her hips. "Why would you need to check out the situation? Everything was taken care of."

"You'd be surprised at how underhanded the attackers can be in war." Naruto replied, and looked at the building the bug-like Awakened Being had once been on top of. "If I had to guess, these three were merely scouts. The real bulk of this platoon is standing by. They're still a good distance away, but I wanted to make sure."

Riful frowned, seeing the logic behind his actions. "Fine... I'll let you off, this time. But, you seriously need to learn how important communication is in a relationship."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I'll keep that in mind." He then patted the Abyssal loli on the head, resulting in her blushing and coming in for a hug.

Not one of the women observing could believe what they were seeing. Hell, even Ophelia and Rafaela were at least mildly surprised by how… _civilized_ and loving Riful of the motherfucking West was acting towards this man.

One person - Helen - said what was on nearly everyone's mind as she watched this actually happening.

"...What the fuck?"

"I get that a lot," Naruto chuckled.

"S-So… you actually did kill her previous consort?" a wide eyed Juliana asked him. "And you were the one that caused that massive mushroom cloud earlier?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Scared the living hell outta poor Rafaela in the process." Then he nodded. "But, yeah. There was a small party of Awakened waiting just a bit down south to ambush anyone who retreated when the bulk of Isley's force came down here. So, I figured _'I should get 'em outta the way_ ' while sending a message to their friends." The sadistic way he said that sent shivers up the spines of many a woman present.

Ophelia licked her lips. "You have no idea how much I wanna mount you, right here and now!"

The blond chuckled, again - this time in amusement. "You'll get your fun, soon, Ophi."

At this, several women turned beet red. Flora, in particular, was especially flustered. "Not in front of us, please."

"Speak for yourself," Helen muttered under her breath, only to be smacked upside the head by Deneve.

Naruto looked at the assembled women. "So, who's the leader here exactly? I want to ask her something."

"That would be me," Miria announced, "under typical circumstances, the one present with the lowest rank is the leader. I'm Number 6. Rafaela's Number 5, but she has her own task to handle, and Ophelia..." Miria looked at the woman in question and noted the different eye color. "...is Number 4, but seems to be doing her own thing, as well."

In fact she was so surprised the bitch hadn't tried anything. Knowing her, she thought Ophelia would have picked a fight with anyone who so much as looked at her wrong. But here she's more… calm. Peaceful, even. She was acting so out of character it left Miria utterly baffled.

Naruto slowly got Riful to stop hugging him and for Ophelia to stop leaning against him. "Right. Well, the reason I asked, is because I want to test everyone here and see what kinda people I need to keep from getting themselves killed."

Miria was taken aback by this. "What? Why?"

"If you're comparing a group of 24 Awakened Beings to an army, then I need to see just what I'm dealing with when it comes to you. Because, lady, 24 people - monsters or not - is _nothing_ remotely close to an army of anything, where I'm from."

"What do you mean?" Undine grunted in annoyance.

"Alright, I'll give you all an example. Where I came from, there was this enemy who could basically disguise itself as a human."

Undine scoffed. "Yoma basically."

Naruto chuckled. "Oh you would think that. But here's the scary thing: a little bit of yoki from Riful and it can disguise itself as her, down to the _last detail_. That means powers, memories, abilities, strengths and weaknesses; anything you can think of it can do it flawlessly."

Miria paled at the thought. How does one fight an enemy like that?!

"You know what's even worse? There were _tens of thousands of them._ So imagine having to fight tens of thousands of Riful's. Or worse, yourself." he directed that last bit at Undine who was decidedly pale. "Not so confident now, are you? _"_ Naruto shrugged. "Either way, an army is generally 1000-strong at least, where I'm from. So yeah, I want to see just how capable you all are, both individually and as a unit." he paused and looked back to Miria again. "That is if you agree."

"Why…?"

Naruto blinked and looked to the person who asked that. Claudia, the Number 36.

"Why, what? You're gonna have to be more specific." he said to her.

"Why do you want to do this?"

Naruto shrugged. "I know a suicide mission when I see one," he said. "I'd hate so see so many beauties bite the dust like that." This caused no shortage of reddening cheeks. "Also, I've got two reasons to go after Isley. Their names are Clare and Ophelia. His Consort is this One-Horned Monster who's caused them to suffer, and I take it personally when someone does that to my loved ones." Ophelia suddenly felt a bit sheepish upon hearing that, but kept it to herself. "I'd also hate to see the locals here lose their homes in the battle. In short, I have a lot of reasons."

Miria looked at her comrades then back to Naruto. "If any of you want to back out, now would be the time to do so." Miria felt pride welling up in her chest when none of them tried backing out. "So… what's first?" she proceeded to ask him.

"First off: willpower. When you're facing against a much superior opponent, keeping your nerves together can mean the difference between life and death. In other words: will you freeze when you're struck by utter terror?" Naruto brought up his right hand and stared at it. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Suddenly Naruto's eyes turned orange with demonic slits for pupils. His skin started peeling off to reveal black and red, viscous blood-like energy beneath. Then, he was engulfed by a massive sphere of yoki as the earth itself seemed to tremble in fear beneath his feet. The air was thick, almost suffocating around the boy, and then, a black and red silhouette of demonic energies with white, glowing eyes replaced the boy. It was similar to him in stature, but had fox-like ears atop its head, four tails sprouting from its ears and a jagged line for a mouth, resembling that of a piranha.

Clare was the only one among her peers not shaken… she _was_ still shaking, mind you, but not in fear, as her face turned beet red. The feel of being so close to such _power_ was… intoxicating!

Aside from her, _everyone_ above the rank of 30 passed out on the spot. Naruto's yoki simply proved too overwhelming for them. As for Number 30, herself, Wendy's knees buckled as she trembled like a leaf in pure, unadulterated terror.

Emelia wasn't any better off than Wendy. Zelda and Helen were, but not by much. True to their personalities, did they did their _damnedest_ to shake it off… to fight through it, but simply couldn't.

A bloodcurdling scream was ripped from Queenie as she backed away on trembling knees. Lily and Eliza subconsciously backed away, as well, too terrified to control themselves.

Naruto saw that Deneve was impressively trying to fight the urge to flee, but was ultimately failing. Cynthia was doing a much better job and Veronica, likely feeling the weight of her role as a team leader, somehow managed to muscle through her fright and give him a defiant glare.

' _I like that one,'_ Naruto thought. Then, he looked at Undine and was beyond impressed when he saw what _had_ to be the most impressive poker face he'd encountered in years. Her body betrayed her, though: stiff as a board as her crossed arms did their damnedest to hide her trembling hands.

Flora was more honest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she bit her lip, clenched her fists and tried to bear it. She was so overwhelmed. How was it possible to have this much yoki?

Miria stood upon trembling knees, visibly startled and struggling in the wake of this young man's transformation. Her whole body was shaking. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to flee, but she held firm.

As for Rafaela, she still trembled like a leaf, despite having felt this overwhelming presence before. Finally, similar to Clare, Riful and Ophelia looked about ready to hop on the meat stick and ride him like a pony.

Then, just as quickly as it came, the transformation and immense yoki dissipated. Naruto bared his teeth as he tried to keep the pained screams in. His skin was gone, leaving his muscles exposed to the air.

Then, a white steam rose from his body with a hiss as his skin grew back before everyone's eyes.

"Gah! Even after all these years, Version 2 still hurts like a bitch!" Naruto growled through his bared teeth. He took a deep breath and looked at everyone; he saw how many were unconscious, nine of them, and how many were still awake, which totaled in 14. "I'll... wait for the nine to wake back up. Then I'll tell you my verdict."

Luckily the ones who fainted on him didn't take long to resuscitate. They quickly filed back in place though they were looking at him with more fear than they ever did before.

Naruto breathed out and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well apart from Clare who didn't seem to be affected at all… if you didn't faint, you either froze completely, or - in a few cases - tried to back away out of pure terror. Quite a few of you put up one heck of a resistance though; and in one or two cases it was a damn impressive one." He eyeballed Veronica and Undine in particular out the corner of his eye. "But in the end: you all died."

"I… can't disagree with that." Miria admitted, as loathe as it was.

Helen was quick to ask once she had gotten herself composed. "What _was_ that? I never saw or felt anything like it!"

"What you all just saw is one of my weaker transformations." Naruto told her. "I got like, five or six more, but using them would be overkill since you can't handle what's basically my 20 percent form."

"T-twenty _percent?!_ " Helen screeched, "Are you serious?! That felt like it _had_ to be like... 80 percent or something, at least!"

"I am completely serious. My other transformations are more powerful, and far more deadly." the blond sighed and crossed his arms. "But I did learn one thing though."

"And what would that be?" Veronica was the one to ask.

"Basically if you were to go against four tails and over, then you're gonna get this reaction again. Until you're use to it of course." Naruto looked up at the sky. "But we're on limited time before the next attack; so the chances of getting your nerves steeled to that extent are slim at best."

Riful and Ophelia both looked at him. "Why don't you use that technique you showed us?" the former asked.

Naruto looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. "You know? That… um… Kage Bushuin? Boshin?"

"It's Kage 'Bunshin', Riful. And you bring up a good point."

Unable to help but let her curiosity get the better of her, Miria asked, "what's Kage Bunshin?"

"It's one of the most unfair techniques I've ever seen." Rafaela drawled out with a lot of jealousy in her voice. "It can make copies of himself, all of whom have all of his techniques; and anything they learn, he learns en masse. He can learn what normal people would take years to do, in mere hours."

Helen looked at Naruto with her mouth dropped open. "The hell?! That's broken!" she shouted.

"Admittedly," Naruto chuckled, then he shrugged. "But, then again, I'm a mercenary. Fighting dirty has been my job since I was twelve. That aside, I don't need to actively sustain the technique so the clones I make can last as long as they have enough chakra to sustain themselves."

Miria blinked owlishly. "Chakra?"

"It's what I use when I'm not using yoki," Naruto explained. "Basically a blend of physical and spiritual energies manifested into a type of energy that I can actually use." he paused a moment and looked between the women. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you all can use it, too. But from what it looks like, your bodies are generating yoki instead, which from what I can tell could by physical energy. But I won't actually know how until I double-check."

"D-Double-check, what do you mean by that?" Yuma instinctively crossed her arms in front of herself protectively.

"Basically, Naruto has the ability to heal our stigma. Giving us greater control over our yoki as a result." Rafaela flatly answered.

With that, nineteen of the twenty-three women present found themselves staring at the man in either hope or disbelief, depending on the individual. Seeing the uncertainty among the women in the crowd, Rafaela lifted her top. "There's my proof he did it, and is not telling lies as many of you are sure to be thinking," she said, showing them her unmarred stomach. Then as she lowered her top the woman looked at the blond who'd healed her. "You're welcome."

Naruto sighed, and when he found himself under the gleaming eyes of twenty 22 women, he subconsciously backed away. He brought his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "A lot less subtle than I would have liked. But telling them directly is at times better than trying to be discreet about it."

"How exactly are you able to… heal our stigma?" Miria asked.

Naruto brought up his right hand once more, and before their very eyes it was coated in bubbling, crimson yoki.

"Your yoki?" Veronica warily asked him; she could still feel the terror welling up within her at the feel of it, as many of the others did as well. But this time, it was a _lot_ more bearable compared to the sheer amount he used several minutes ago.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, it can heal just about anything - short of decapitation though. Once I even saved a guy who was basically disintegrating; and one time regrown an entire eye with it." he frowned and scratched the side of his head. "There was that one time where I practically shared my 'yoki' with other people as well… Lots of 'em at once, in fact. Not sure what would happen if I were to do that with you though." he added offhandedly. "As for healing your stigmas, I'll need to see what I'm doing in order do so properly. Don't wanna run the risk of something going wrong or healing it incompletely."

Rafaela couldn't help herself. "For those who are too pure minded: you need to strip down to be healed." she told bluntly told everyone.

Needless to say, there were more than a few women looking a bit wary of the man.

"Even I'm not that blunt…" Naruto muttered, giving the one-eyed woman a flat look. "You have an axe to grind against me, don't you?"

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about." the one eyed woman replied with a sickeningly sweet tone. She wasn't doing this because of him _fucking_ the Abyssal One of the West for the _past four fucking days._ Oh, no.

Naruto had a dull look now on his face as he looked at the woman. He didn't believe her for a second.

"Uh-huh. So you're saying you _want me_ to go after your sister, then?" he then looked at the assembled women in front of him.

"I just realised something…!" Riful suddenly said, stopping Rafaela from replying and making everyone look at her.

"And that is?" Naruto asked her, though he had an idea on what she was going to reveal to everyone.

Riful pointed at him - rather dramatically at that - and said. "You just made yourself a target to the Awakened Beings!"

"What?" a surprised Helen started, then looked at Naruto questionably. "How did he make himself a target? All he did was use... his… yoki..." she trailed off in realisation.

Naruto exhaled. "Well it took you all long enough to realise it. Yes, I made myself a target. Testing you was just one reason I did it. The other was to either attract their attention towards me or scare 'em off. Hopefully the latter. Again, I know a suicide mission when I see one."

Clare looked at him with admiration. "You like to think of everything don't you?"

Naruto chuckled. "When I can; though I still tend to be a bit of a doofus from time to time… old habits _do_ die hard, after all."

Naruto looked at Queenie when she said. "Y-You said you can 'share' your yoki with others. What do you mean by that?" she was still scared of him, though her terror and nervousness was mostly gone by now.

Naruto looked at them all one by one. "As I said, I don't know what it'll do if I try it with one of you... but it was perfectly safe for regular humans." He shrugged. "Maybe if one of you doesn't mind volunteering, I can show you. Much easier than trying to explain it."

A woman with an asymmetrical bob cut and a fringe over her left eye stepped forward.

"Okay, then," Naruto said. He saw the determined look in her eye and couldn't help but smile. "You were one of the ones who were holding her ground against Version 2. What's your name?"

"Zelda," she replied. "Number 24."

Naruto smiled. "Alright, this should be interesting."

The blond placed his yoki enveloped hand on Zelda's arm, and watched as a bubbling red cloak, with a single tail and a pair of fox ears formed around her.

Zelda shook her head and blinked a couple times - discombobulated at first by the sudden rush of energy she felt. It was… rather pleasant, really - a far cry from what she was expecting. She looked at her hands and clenched her fists a couple times. She felt stronger. _Much_ stronger… "I kind of like it…" she muttered absently.

"...Zelda?" Undine, the captain of her team, asked. " ...How do you feel?"

"Powerful," she replied. "It's hard to describe, but I feel like I could fight for _days_ at a time."

"Well, that's because you can." Naruto told her.

Zelda gave him a bewildered look. Somehow, she believed that. Hell she felt she could do a whole lot more with this… cloak of yoki around her.

Naruto looked around. "Which one of you was the one who asked me about that mushroom cloud earlier?"

"I was." Juliana answered with a raised hand.

"Thank you…?"

"Juliana, Number 43."

"Thank you, Juliana." Naruto inclined at her. "Well to describe how powerful that cloak is: it's strong enough to endure that explosion. Or deflect it entirely."

Again this was not untrue. The hyuuga clan was able to deflect a Bijuudama, thanks to his cloak enhancing their ability. If these women had a technique made for deflecting they probably do it too. As for enduring it, again it's not untrue; in order for the Bijuudama to be deflected, the Hyuuga had to endure it first.

"Somehow, I believe that, too," Zelda muttered.

Then Naruto snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh, before I forget: what you're seeing here, is the weakest version of my transformation I showed you earlier. So that's 5 percent."

Only Clare and Riful weren't unnerved by that statement. They had briefly seen it, back when he tossed Dauf through the castle.

Rafaela rubbed her forehead with the bottom of her palm. "With all of this, I _still_ find it hard to believe that you were comparable to Number 47 a few years ago."

Taking it in stride, Naruto gave her an impish grin. "Never underestimate the underdog," he replied. "You never know what kinda bullshit they can pull off."

Now THAT had gotten more than a few people's interest. Especially the women who were above Number 30.

"R-Really? How'd you get so strong?" Yuma asked.

Naruto looked at her. "And what is your name?" he politely asked.

"Y-Yuma, Number 40."

"Well, Yuma, you'd be surprised at what a little training can do - specially if you're stubborn enough. It also helped that there was a girl I liked who I was trying to impress at the time. It didn't work out in the end, but I still got _something_ out of it, at least."

Then Naruto got dull looks from Rafaela, Riful and Ophelia.

"...Oh?"

"And what about that technique you have, that practically gave you years worth of training in a few hours?"

Naruto gave them a flat look of his own. "I already told you, I didn't _know_ about that part of the technique for two and a half years!"

"You mainly used it for fighting and distraction, we know that. But what we don't know is how you _didn't_ remember them fighting." Rafaela said.

Naruto's dull look got even _duller_ somehow. Then he looked away with a childish pout. "...I wasn't the smartest tool in the shed." Then he whirled to her. "Plus, it wasn't my fault! There wasn't any instructions on what it did, other than how to do it!"

"But how did you not know you got memories?" Riful asked him,

"Probably because I was in the thick of fighting with them." he blinked when he saw the looks he was given by Riful, Ophelia and Rafaela. "What? I didn't tell you that?"

"No, you didn't." all three of them answered in unison.

"Well, there you go," he added with a shrug. Then, he looked at the other women and noted their confusion. He can practically see the question marks above their heads. Sighing the blond rubbed the bridge of his nose before bringing his hands into a cross hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A poof of smoke appeared beside the blond and everyone was surprised as _hell_ when they saw another Naruto standing beside him.

Naruto crossed his arms and inclined his head to his clone. "Kage Bunshin. A solid clone, made from chakra, that has half my power and all of my abilities. Anything they learn, I learn upon dispelling." The clone waved, and then vanished in another poof of smoke. "That's the technique we were talking about."

Helen was unamused. "That still sounds horribly broken," she muttered.

Naruto gave Helen a flat look of his own. "You want to talk about horribly broken? How about a technique that makes you completely intangible? Damn, that fucker was annoying to fight..." he told her.

Miria's left eye twitched. "Just how many people like this did you fight?!" she shouted, to the surprise of many women.

"Too many to count. And many having abilities just as broken as that one. Had to keep up with 'em somehow."

"Um…" a Kyuubi cloaked Zelda brought attention back to herself. "...are these enemies of yours dead by any chance? Because… if they somehow find a way here, I fear _none_ of us is capable of stopping them."

"The ones who matter are," Naruto nodded, crossing his arms. "I managed to befriend a few of them, though." he looked at Ophelia. "The second enemy-turned friend I made was similar to you, actually."

Miria's eye twitched at the thought of another Ophelia roaming about somewhere. Clare was equally unnerved by the implication.

As for said awakened, she was pretty curious herself. "Oh? And how was that person similar to me?"

"He was… actually a little worse off than you, now that I think about it - a full on nutcase. The first time we met, he tried to kill me to 'prove his existence' or some crazy shit like that." he revealed. "Though how he became like that wasn't entirely his fault."

"How so?"

"His asshole of a father, got my friend's uncle - someone he loved and trusted the most - to try and kill his own son. Then when that failed, said uncle straight up said _he hated him_ when it was the other way around. Because of orders" Naruto tched and scowled. "That _really_ fucked my friend up. And what was worse? Said father sent fucking _assassins_ after him daily before and after that went down. In the end it was his own uncle trying to kill him, and saying he hated him that sent my friend over the edge."

"How did you become friends with such a person?" Zelda asked him.

"By kicking his ass, oddly enough," he chuckled with a wide grin. Then he rubbed his chin. "Huh. Now that I think of it, I made a lot of friends by kicking their asses. Don't ask how; even I'm a bit confused."

Ophelia blinked owlishly. "Hey! Isn't that what you basically did to me?"

"Huh. Yeah, it is, more or less." Naruto could _feel_ the expressions of shock and awe, even without seeing them. He looked at them then and was now able to see their awed and shocked expressions. "So, who else wants to try out my yoki cloak?"

* * *

One day away from Pieta…

A giant, cat-like Awakened female with two tails and two mouths sniffed about a massive crater left in the wake of that explosion which made the whole damn continent shit its collective pants a few days ago. Even now, the lingering aura left in its wake was exquisitely thick. It was so pleasant to feel it around her… arousing, even, to bathe in.

She made damn sure to memorize its signature, to ingrain in her mind, to do the same with its owners notably male scent. She shuddered shaking her hips and slightly raising her tails as she basked in it. The _things_ she'd do once she finally got her hands on him would be _legendary!_

She'd make the owner of this aura her consort if it was the last thing she did! Nothing and no one was going to stop her! ...Except, maybe her sister. But what were the chances of her being with this fine male specimen?

Not too long ago, the aura popped up again a bit farther north, she noted. With her destination in mind, Luciela of the South set her sights in that direction with a mighty leap.

She would _never_ venture out of her territory under normal circumstances. Never this far out anyhow. She had to briefly venture into that harlot's territory for a bit, and now the owner of this yoki she's following was deep in the North. Within the Silver King's territory.

"Once I'm close, I'll have to transform back. Can't have anyone get suspicious of me before I collect my… soon-to-be consort." Luciela went into a fit of sinister giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stood by the bed Jean lie within. The soon-to-be mother of his child was still unconscious as he petted her forehead lovingly.

Eliza stared at her sleeping captain with concern. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked the blond. They _needed_ her awake to lead them in the next battle.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "She's just suffering from a bit of shock… To be fair, it's not too surprising, considering what I told her."

Natalie looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And what did you tell her?"

Naruto chuckled, unable to keep the satisfaction off his face. "She's pregnant… with my child."

None of the four women could believe what they'd just heard.

"I-impossible!" Natalie shrieked. "The procedure to make us hybrids leaves us sterile!"

Apparently, Jean didn't know that…

"Healing her stigma _was_ impossible," Naruto pointed out. "That didn't stop me, either… I guess I unknowingly fixed that, too, in the process?" He shrugged. "I dunno…"

"...You healed her stigma, too?" Diana asked with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah. What? You think I only healed Rafaela's?" he chuckled when he saw the looks they were giving him. "I came here to check on her and Clare for a reason… and clobbered that bug-looking asshole for a few more."

Eliza, Emelia, Natalie and Diana exchanged looks. They huddled together and began to discuss something that Naruto could not discern. A minute later they separated and looked at him.

"Is that offer on healing our stigma still there?" Diana asked nervously.

"It is." Naruto nodded. "But you'll have to be out of your armour and bodysuit; again, I have to be able to see what I'm doing to effectively heal it."

Emelia, Natalie and Diana looked at each other, then they looked at Eliza before they grabbed her by the arms and shoved her out in front of them as tribute. The poor second-in-command yelped, before giving them a glare in betrayal, before sighing.

She then looked at Naruto and blushed, before making to take off her vambraces.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I don't want you to feel forced into this."

Eliza flinched, thoroughly taken aback as she stared at him and blinked a few times. Then she gave him a determined look, before proceeding to strip down with more confidence. Her vambraces came off, following her cape, sword, spaulders and the slot for her sword, then her fauld and finally her sabatons; leaving the young attractive woman in her two piece bodysuit.

"Huh. Kinda makes me wonder if all you so called 'silver eyed witches' are this attractive?" Naruto muttered to himself with a light blush.

All four women turned beet red at that. Then Eliza took a deep breath before reaching down to her top and pulling it up and off of her, allowing her moderately size bosom to bounce free from their cloth prison. Then she reached down, pulled down her trousers, and kicked them aside once they were off her ankles. Now naked as the day she was born, the young, attractive woman suddenly started feeling self-conscious. Eliza stared at the blond, blushing as she waited for him to get on with it.

Taking that as his cue Naruto brought up his hand and he and Eliza watched as it was enveloped by his red, bubbling yoki. The woman gasped and flinched at the feel, the instant he made contact.

It felt weird, but... oddly nice?

"I'm going to need you to hold still," he chuckled. Then, Naruto tried again, gently placing two fingers at the top of her stigma.

Eliza bit on her lip and barely kept herself from moaning when she felt his yoki spread all over her body as he moved his fingers down. As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but let out a pitiful whimper as he passed the valley of her breasts. She instinctively leaned closer to him, to get more of this warm feeling spreading throughout her figure.

Eliza shuddered as she felt his fingers slowly travel down her abdomen. So full of pleasant feelings she didn't realise Naruto's yoki was literally corroding away the stitching that was keeping her stigma closed. Then when he reached her mons veneris the poor woman felt her knees buckle from the pleasure spreading through her body, and would have fallen on her knees if Naruto hadn't caught her before that could happen.

"You okay?" Naruto asked her in genuine concern. He tried to ignore the feel of the naked woman's body pressing up against his and was doing a good job at it too. The blond made sure to not allow his eyes linger below her collarbones.

"Y-yes," she muttered shyly. "I just didn't expect it to feel like… that."

Naruto chuckled, again. "Well, at least it's feeling good for someone." he allowed Eliza to brace herself on him while ignoring the questioning stares he could feel from her teammates.

"What do you mean by that?" Natalie asked him.

Naruto looked at her and tried to describe it to them the best way he can. "Stage 1 feels a lot differently for me - warm, but kinda weird. Like a - a tingle that sends these weird pins and needles all over your body." he paused, to think on _how_ he should explain the next bit. "Stage 2, the four tailed, fox-looking thing you all saw a little bit ago?" he waited for them all to nod, then he continued. "That _hurts_ me so much, every time I use it. The longer I'm in that form… the faster I die. Needless to say, I try to use my yoki pretty sparingly."

Eliza started looking concerned. "Yet you used it to heal me?"

Naruto smiled at her. "I don't mind. Seeing that scar on you feels worse. Makes me wanna find whoever gave it to you and kick his ass." he chuckled before reminding her. "Besides, I said _stage_ _2_ slowly kills me. Not stage 1, which is what I used to heal you."

That last part made her feel much better, though she couldn't help but blush at the rest.

Natalie gave in to her curiosity after hearing what Naruto said to her team's second-in-command. "You said you had other transformations. Are they just as life threatening to you?"

'One is and another can be, but not the others," the blond replied.

"What are these two transformations?" Emelia questioned, finally speaking up.

"Remember the four tails? The next stage would be six tails." he told them and seeing their terrified faces he quickly added, "I won't be using that one anytime soon, though, since I'm pretty sure you would die from terror. That's the worst-case scenario though." then Naruto began to trail off from the main point of their discussion but the girls were too scared to stop him from continuing. "Then there's the eight tails - but that form, for some reason, doesn't hurt me or shorten my lifespan. But in that form I'm a mountain sized eight-tailed fox without any fur. Then there's the nine final where I become a mountain sized, nine-tailed fox with actual fur."

Eliza's left and right eyes, twitched as she slowly looked to her teammates. They. Pushed her. To him!?

Said teammates fidgeted, trying and failing to look innocent.

Eliza gave them a flat smile. "Diana! Thank you for volunteering to be next!"

Said woman fidgeted nervously, while certainly intimidated by this man, she distinctly recalled how loving _Riful of the motherfucking West_ acted towards him. If he could win an Abyssal One over so thoroughly, he couldn't be _too_ scary, right? With that thought in mind Diana took in a deep breath and stepped forward.

Eliza now confident that she's able to stand by herself stopped leaning against Naruto, albeit just a bit reluctantly, and watched as the Number 44 stripped herself down. The short-haired girl then blushed heavily as she came up to the blond and fidgeted nervously.

Naruto gave her a chuckle, unable to keep the sad smile off his face. "You're reminding me so much of a very close girlfriend I once had."

Diana blushed harder. "S-so… what happened to her?"

"Story for another time," Naruto sighed. Then, he plastered on a cheerful grin and said, "now, let's get that scar of yours healed up, shall we?"

"Sorry," she whispered, able to tell she'd hit a nerve.

"Not your fault," he replied, his smile becoming more sincere. Then, his hand became coated in yoki once more.

Diana whimpered at the feel, as a warm tingle sent shivers up her spine. It was unlike her own yoki where it gave her addictive pleasure; his yokijust felt warm. Comforting, even. She bit on her bottom hip as Naruto moved his digits down her throat and between her breasts, trying so hard to keep herself still as to not disturb his progress.

It wasn't easy, but she somehow managed.

Naruto chuckled at how Diana reacted to her touch, unable to keep himself from teasing her. "You're so cute."

The poor girl turned beet red at that. Eliza didn't know why, but she bristled, barely managing to catch herself before anyone noticed. Ever the stoic one, Emelia cheerfully hid her jealousy, while Natalie averted her gaze in mild irritation.

No one noticed Jean giving an irritated twitch from where she lay on the bed.

Naruto moved his fingers between the valley of her breasts next and despite herself, Eliza couldn't help but watch his yoki go to work. She saw unblemished skin in the place of Diana's stigma; and what's more, the crude stitches that were meant to hold it together was gone! There was no trace of it!

As for Diana, herself, she visibly struggled not to squirm at Naruto's touch. Then, she shuddered in relief as he passed by her chest and approached her stomach. Once he was past that, though, she couldn't help but fidget as the blond's hand got closer to her groin. Once he did the blond quickly pulled his hand away, much to her relief and well-hidden dismay.

Unlike Eliza though, Diana did not have to lean on Naruto to keep herself balanced. Nor were her knees buckling, which showed she was in more control of her body than initially thought. She did still fidget, though, as she backed off, bowing respectfully. "Thank you."

Naruto raised his hand at her. "No need to bow. I'm not one for formality." he chuckled, with a charming smile.

Poor Diana could feel the heat coming off her cheeks. No wonder Jean fucked him! She was _sorely_ tempted to do so, herself, right now! The short-haired girl took a calming breath and smiled back. "I'll try and keep that in mind."

"That's all I can ask." he then looked to Natalie and Emelia, the Numbers 37 and 27 respectively. "So, which of you two are going to volunteer next?"

Emelia stepped forward without a word and started stripping, much to Natalie's hell-hidden irritation. Once that was out of the way, Naruto shrugged and went straight to business.

The woman didn't make any sound. Nor did she move as he slowly moved his hand down her neck. The fluttering of her eyes were telling however.

As Naruto's hand reached her cleavage, he couldn't help but take note that her breasts were the largest ones he'd seen up close since he got here - a healthy upper D cup. Very nice, though he skillfully hid his appreciation.

Then Emelia suddenly held him by the arm in a loose, but firm grip. Startled Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at the woman in the eyes, worried that he somehow managed to hurt her. Her subtle, sly grin made it clear that she'd noticed him checking her out, though she seemed to appreciate it, interestingly enough.

Naruto couldn't help but give a lighthearted chuckle, continuing to heal her scar.

While he did that Emelia went on to caress his arm; running her hands up and down the length of the limb, much like a lover would. It was distracting but Naruto managed to ignore it for the most part as he moved his fingers down to the valley of her breasts.

The others… not so much. They were showing some degree of jealousy. Some more than others… Natalie, however, was _especially_ so. She was outright glaring at Emelia; and Diana, someone who was nervous around the blond was looking between the caressing Emelia and Naruto with jealousy. Eliza was less so, but still couldn't help but bristle.

When Naruto got past her stomach and notably close to her loins, Emilia bit her lips and let out a pleasured moan. The blond healing her couldn't help but smile in amusement. Once he was done, though, he withdrew - much to the stoic, but naughty woman's mild disappointment.

Upon seeing the look he gave her, Naruto smiled again and caressed her cheek, causing her to lean into his touch. "I'll deal with you later," he chuckled. Then, he turned to Natalie.

Said woman was visibly fuming, but took this as her cue to strip down and march on up to him. Naruto was initially bewildered by this, but again he took it in stride.

"You. Heal. Now!" she grabbed his yoki covered hand and pulled it towards her neck.

Thanks to his negative emotion sensing Naruto could feel the jealousy coming off this one in waves, but ignored it as he obliged.

Natalie gasped on contact, surprised by the warm tingle coursing through her veins. She closed her eyes and moaned while basking in the warmth going through her body. It felt _so_ much better than expected!

' _Well, that's not distracting,'_ Naruto thought sarcastically in an odd blend of amusement and mild exasperation. This girl was _so_ thirsty! He could practically smell it.

Eliza was not amused in the fucking slightest. Was this chick trying to throw herself at the… admittedly attractive blond?! Emilia was in a similar boat, taking a mental note to… discuss what Naruto meant, earlier. As for Diana, she stared on in utter shock at how utterly blatant her colleague was being.

Then, Naruto passed down her cleavage and Natalie moaned like a whore, her knees trembling. This… didn't help. Naruto blushed, feeling an awkward boner starting to form, as he went further down - inching closer and closer to her loins. The hungry blonde braced herself against Naruto. The sensations she felt left her unable to stand on her own.

Once he healed the last of her scar, the young man could see her reaction coming from a mile away.

Natalie yelped in pleasure, jerking her hips at the feel, and sending Naruto's hand a bit farther down than he'd intended to go. He reflexively yanked his hand away upon feeling himself brush against her neatly trimmed, golden curls. It didn't stop there, though.

The now-panting woman started slowly sinking downwards, looking him in the eye and not breaking contact for a second, as she kneeled before him and started undoing his pants.

"N-Natalie," Eliza barked, "he's spoken for!"

"I don't mind," Jean's whole unit visibly jumped at the sound of her voice. She sat up and noted that she felt… overdressed, given the situation. "I'm not his only lover, after all."

Eliza gaped, unable to believe what she'd just heard.

Taking that as her cue to join in, Emilia placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and gave him a deep, loving kiss. Meanwhile, Natalie let out a startled yelp.

All the women present then found their attention immediately drawn to the one-eyed _beast_ the woman had just unleashed as a result. Holy… fucking… SHIT!

No matter how many times she'd seen it, Jean couldn't help but blush at the sight, smiling proudly at how big her man was. Diana just… stared, her cheeks inventing a new shade of red. Eliza clenched her thighs together, a pang of ravenous lust wracking her to the core, though she desperately tried and failed to hide it. Emilia shamelessly ogled the impressive tool before her. Even _she_ didn't know they could get that big! As for the girl who'd released it, Natalie was momentarily paralyzed by the shock of seeing the... _behemoth_ of a cock before her.

But then, she steeled herself and tried something the blonde had always wanted to do if she ever got by any slim chance in hell. Up until this point, she thought it would be impossible to find a man, but by the Twin Goddesses, Natalie could still dream, damn it! Now, she didn't have to…

Naruto groaned happily at the feel of the aggressive one's lips upon his lower head. At first, Natalie experimentally kissed and licked the bulbous tip, but quickly got into it. Soon enough, she was bobbing her head and cheerfully sucking him off, using one hand to jerk off what she couldn't fit into her mouth...which she felt both delighted and frustrated to note was most of it.

The blond she pleasured simply couldn't sit still. This was clearly her first time, but she was learning fast as he bucked his hips with her motions. Naruto then pulled her hair back and held it in one hand as he lovingly petted her with the other.

"Try licking him, just below the tip," Emilia coaxed, drawing a look of utter shock from her second-in-command.

Natalie took her advice and did just that, sending a shiver up Naruto's spine. She giggled at the strangled groan she ripped from him and started bobbing her head faster. Then, she started turning her head and licking his shaft as it entered her mouth.

Jean giggled at how naughty Natalie and Emilia were being and decided join in. She quickly stripped down and crouched next to the one sucking her man off, rubbing her back and whispering dirty things into her ear.

Meanwhile, Eliza's trembling knees buckled at the sight of her captain encouraging Natalie, while Emila made out with Naruto. She then heard a series of pleasured moans coming from her left and found herself staring at Diana, who'd just started shamelessly jerking off to the spectacle before them. Come to think of it, that didn't sound like a bad… NO! She was the second-in-command of her squad, damn it! If her captain wasn't going to be the responsible one, _someone_ had to!

That didn't mean it would be easy, though… especially with the longing building up within her. Goddamn it, what should she do!? She knew... she just _knew_ if she tried breaking this… lewdness up then she'd have everyone angry at her. But the Awakened Being army - or as Naruto likes to call it, platoon - could attack them at any minute. They had to be ready! They had to be… not doing _this!_

But on the other hand… she could join in with them. Obtain pleasure she had _dreamed_ of upon hitting puberty… Hell, ever since she was a little girl, Eliza wanted to be a mother, but felt her hopes dashed upon becoming a warrior of the Organization. But now - now she had a chance to fulfill her hopes again.

Not to mention, it would be _glorious_ to feel that studly prick of his stretching out her insides, filling her to the brim. Yes… that was a more viable solution…

Eliza looked at Diana, then at Jean and Natalie. There's two other places around that cock that are vacant… She licked her lips before going to Diana and pulling her along over to Jean and Natalie, where they gleefully took position around his front.

Jean smiled upon seeing Eliza and Diana taking the left and right sides of Naruto's thick cock. "Nice to see you two finally joining us." she purred.

Both women blushed, but ignored her, focusing on licking Naruto's mighty shaft and balls. Then, they withdrew upon feeling it twitch violently, as their man let out a grunt into Emilia's mouth.

Natalie yelped again as she felt something salty and bitter splash into her gob, but held firm and forced herself to swallow Naruto's thick, viscous, massive load.

"Good girl," Jean whispered. "Take it all. Don't waste a single drop."

Natalie did so. She closed her eyes and focused in swallowing the loads that kept spraying into her mouth. Only pulling back and off when it became too much. Jean was quick wrap her lips around his bulbous head, and took the remaining loads before it could touch the floor.

Eliza and Diana whined when they didn't get a fresh batch of cum. Something Jean found devilishly amusing. They had _no_ idea Naruto was far from finished. Something they're going to realise in a moment.

"Come here," Jean said, beckoning Eliza towards her after swallowing Naruto's cum.

The woman in question blushed, but did so. Her captain then urged her to scoot back and she felt the still hard shaft poke at her. When Jean looked up and nodded, Eliza then, felt a hand on her rear and then the bulbous head rubbing against her vulva. Was he about to…

Her answer came in the form of Naruto poking his head into her folds, ripping a gasp from Jean's second-in-command. Then, he started slowly sinking in. Eliza trembled and moaned like a whore at the feel of his massive dick parting her womanly folds, stuffing her virgin cootch to capacity.

"Oh, wow!" Diana gasped.

"How does it feel?" Natalie asked.

Her answer came only in the form of a strangled, pleasured groan, as Eliza's tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back. Then, her arms buckled as his balls pressed against her clit, leaving her naught but a panting heap before him.

"I'd say that means she loves it." Jean chuckled. "Oh, the things he's capable of… When he took my virginity, he left me and three other women out cold from sheer pleasure. Then, he rode Clare for hours, even after she passed out. His stamina's _that_ ridiculous!"

Naruto grunted as he felt Eliza's inner walls clench. Hearing such a claim made the woman shudder and whimper longingly. "Fuck me," she whispered, unable to take it anymore. "Fuck me like a common whore, please!"

Not one to disappoint, Naruto ripped a pleasured squeal from his newest mate with a mighty thrust.

"Deeper," Eliza begged, "HARDER, PLEASE!"

Naruto obliged with gusto, quickly pounding her cootch without a _shred_ of mercy. It didn't take long for the pressure in Eliza's loins to start building up. This was her first time, after all… then, he just _had_ to reach down and rub her clit in precisely the right way...

* * *

The Organization's Number Six, "Phantom" Miria ventured down the hall, looking to check on Jean. It wouldn't be long until the Awakened Beings finally arrived, and she needed to make sure the woman was up and ready for action as soon as possible. She paused a moment, spotting a very flustered, very _pissed off_ Rafaela standing in the hall, glaring at the door to Jean's room.

The one-eyed woman in question trembled in barely-contained rage and jealousy as she sensed that _pervert_ going at it, again. How dare he? HOW FUCKING _DARE_ HE?! That girl was _nothing_ compared to… wait… DAMN IT! How was he doing this to her?!

Miria just… stared… what could have possibly gotten into Rafaela for her to be acting like this?! She slowly approached the livid woman and was just about to ask what was wrong when a frantic voice cried out from the other side of the door.

"HARDER, PLEASE!"

Miria's eye twitched. Then, she started hearing a rapid slapping noise and froze in place. Was someone doing what she thought they were in there?!

'YES, NARUTO! I-INSIDE... LET IT ALL OUT INSIDE! I WANT IT SO BAD! PLEASE... PLEASE GIVE ME A BABY!"

The commander's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and could feel the heat coming off her cheeks. Then, without a second thought, she immediately turned on her heel, walked away with a "nope", and repeated the word with every step.

Needless to say, she wasn't touching that door with a ten-foot pole…

* * *

Jean looked towards the door. Strange… she thought there was someone on the other side for a moment there. The woman shrugged; must've been her imagination.

Had she used her yoki to "feel" around, she would have noticed Rafaela outside and a rapidly vacating Miria.

Of course she was a bit too distracted to think about it, and was therefore left in the dark. Then, her attention was brought back to Eliza as the woman squealed in pleasure.

The woman in question writhed and wailed as the she was wracked to the core by her first orgasm. Holy shit, it felt like she was about to _die_ from pleasure! How was it possible to feel so good?!

Despite having just been sucked off, despite his otherwise absurd stamina, Naruto didn't stand a chance. The feel of this girl's virgin pussy squeezing him like a vice... the demands she just screamed at him… the thought of meeting them while surrounded by so many beautiful, naked women… it all just added up too quickly.

He met those demands with a mighty roar, Shoving his dick as far as it would go, penetrating her cervix, and stuffing her cootch with a titanic, fresh, potent load. Eliza went crosseyed and writhed, nearly passing out on the spot. Every fiber of her being was lit ablaze as she felt his essence flood her womb. Naruto grunted with every thrust, feeling the hungry folds practically _suck_ the seed out of him. With each thrust came another spurt, eliciting a gasp from the woman, and each gasp made him thrust again, pouring his semen as far within as he could _possibly_ reach.

Natalie, Emilia and Diana all stared in awe as the witnessed their second-in-command being inseminated by this... _stud_ of a blond. Jean merely giggled, enjoying the thought of her man quite possibly producing another child. As for Eliza, her world was spinning. She couldn't move… The only thing she could feel was the wet heat flooding her loins, bringing her to a second orgasm.

"Good girl," Jean whispered sexily into her ear. "Take it all in. Let him plant his seed deep inside you! Give Naruto the baby you so _desperately_ want!"

A third orgasm immediately followed the last upon hearing that. Eliza passed out right there with naught but a pathetic whimper. She simply hadn't the energy to do anything else.

Naruto groaned at the feel of her hungry cunt squeezing him anew. Damn, she was thirsty! Only Riful had ever been more desperate for his cum. And damn, that girl was so insatiable she tried milking him of his cum for nearly an entire week! She was easily the best lay he ever had by far. No matter what, that little minx kept on going, and even went through the night... twice.

But this girl was a damn close contender. He was eager to see if any of the other three were like her. With a pained grunt, he pulled out, letting the nice ass slide to the ground, before getting pulled down into one of the hungriest kisses he'd ever felt by Diana.

The short-haired girl couldn't take it! She needed him so badly! That display aroused her to no end! She _needed_ to feel what her captain and second-in-command had experienced!

Naruto was all-too-happy to grant her wishes. He wrapped his arms around her and slid into the Number 44's tight snatch with practiced ease. Diana wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hooked one leg around his thigh; she moved her hips in time with Naruto's thrusts, moaning and mewling into his mouth with every slap of their hips colliding. She rubbed her chest against him and enjoyed the friction around her nipples from the cloth of Naruto's tunic.

Grunting into her mouth Naruto reached down and grabbed Diana by her ass; she squealed as he caressed and roughly kneaded the ass flesh like it was made of clay. This was something that should have felt discomforting, but for the highly aroused woman it was simply euphoric.

With an ease that came naturally to him by now, Naruto started slamming his cock into Diana. Reshaping her vagina to match his prick and only his. No one else would _ever_ fit! Diana was all too happy for this to happen; she was his and only his, the instant she pulled him into that first kiss.

Both blonds pulled away to get some air into their lungs. They groaned and moaned aloud, Diana blushing as they locked eyes.

"I… I didn't know how much I _needed_ this~" she mewled, sexily. "P-please don't stop~!"

"I don't intend to," Naruto whispered lovingly, making her inner walls clench around him. "I will keep going for as long as you can take it. I won't stop until you tell me to or pass out. Just let me know if you want me to pull out, okay?"

Diana blushed harder. Was she ready to be a mother? She smiled, opting to learn the hard way, against her better judgment. "Don't pull out… I want it all inside me. I don't care what happens; I'm yours!"

"Alright…" she gasped when he started kissing at her neck, to mark her as his. "Then, get ready. Because by the time I'm done with you, you're going to be walking with a limp." he promised her. Then, his pace doubled as he started _pounding_ her.

Natalie and Emilia shuddered lustfully at their comrade's wails and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Jean on the other hand was looking at the fucking couple with a massive, perverted grin that simply didn't belong on her face.

An expression that would be a cause for worry to those who knew her… except for those who knew the woman _very_ intimately. Like Naruto did.

Then, Diana squealed in pleasure, wracked like Eliza, to her very core for the first time in her life. Her vision went while, her toes curled, and her tongue lolled out as her juices splashed all over Naruto's crotch. Said man grunted at the feel of her folds milking him for every drop he had.

Being a male with a very healthy libido, it was no surprise Naruto came inside of his newest mate moments after she did. When he did, the blond done so with with a loud roar as he held the woman close to him while simultaneously driving himself as deeply into her as he could. Smashing through her cervix as his fresh, potent load painted her womb.

Diana mewled as she felt his seed flush into her womb, and lovingly buried her face into the crook of his neck. She stayed like that for several long moments, before she unhooked her leg and stood with shaky legs. She gasped as he withdrew and moaned softly when she was lowered down on her ass.

She'd be walking with a limp alright… for quite some time, in fact - regeneration be damned.

Once Naruto stood up and took a calming breath, Emelia decided it was her turn. She pulled Naruto into a kiss by his tunic, hooked her left leg around his waist and started grinding against his wet cock immediately.

"Once you're done with her, Natalie is the only one that's left." Jean told him, "So do your best."

Naruto grunted in the affirmative, before grabbing Emelia by her thighs and pulled her up off her feet. She reflexively hooked her remaining leg around his waist with a startled yelp. At the same time she did the same with her arms around his shoulders. True to form, the blond rubbed the underside of his cock against her snatch. He pulled his hips back, looking down between their bodies so he could get the correct angle.

Emelia closed her eyes when she felt the tip of her new mate's cock slightly part her second set of lips. Then, he slowly slid his dick inside her, drawing a deep, lewd moan from the woman he deflowered.

Once he bottomed out in her Naruto had to keep himself from _pounding_ the woman. Geez, she's so _fucking_ tight! He's fucked over five women on this continent, alone - one of them being a loli; he should be use to the tight cunts of virgins. But he wasn't. Nor did he want to be! The _feel_ of stretching them out to fit the shape of his prick, to _fuck_ them to his heart's content just feels damn good.

Of course while he was enjoying the feel of a tight cunt around his cock, Emelia was pent up and raring to go. She let out a hungry whimper, rolling her hips and urging her man to fuck her.

She even went as far as to tighten and loosen her velvet walls around his cock, just to bring his attention back to her. It worked as Naruto looked at her with a devilish grin.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked her.

Emelia nodded frantically, squeezing him, again.

Naruto chuckled. "You're gonna have to tell me." he teased.

The blonde whimpered. "P-please!" she whispered. "I need it!"

Her man bucked his hips, eliciting a yelp from the desperate woman. "I can't hear you," he teased again.

"F-fuck me!"

"Louder!" He thrust into her again.

"FUCK ME! RUIN ME! MAKE ME PREGNANT! PLEASE!"

Without another word, Naruto slammed into her cootch with a wide grin and started rapidly pounding her like a bent nail.

Emelia wailed in pleasure, clinging on for dear life as her man fucked her into oblivion. Not even three thrust in, her eyes rolled back and her juices gushed forth. Every cell in her body was lit ablaze from the shockwave of pleasure coursing through her. Then, immediately after the first, a second orgasm wracked her being, then another and another.

A puddle of her nectar formed between Naruto's feet as he kept pounding her, muscling through her thoroughly as she constantly squeezed him, milking his cock for the baby batter her cootch so desperately craved.

Everyone else, apart from Jean, watched in stunned awe as Naruto reduced the normally stoic Emelia to a mewling, whimpering mess. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and the lewd, wet noises of Emelia's sopping cunt. Then, Naruto nipped and suckled at her neck, marking her as his, before grunting into her collarbone as he reached his limit.

All four women saw in mesmerised astonishment as Naruto slammed into Emelia, his balls visibly contracting and his shaft twitching with every thrust. The poor girl went completely limp the instant she felt her man… her mate… her _master_ fill her womb with his molten jizz.

Naruto gently placed the unconscious form of his newest addition to the family down, before pulling out of her with a pained grunt. Damn… it practically took everything he had _not_ to just stay inside her and bask in the woman's warmth for as long as he could.

Upon seeing his massive, still-hard cock leave Emelia's folds, Natalie found herself both elated and… intimidated. No wonder Jean didn't mind sharing; if one woman tried keeping him all to herself, she'd probably get fucked to _death!_ With many a dirty thought in mind, the last virgin left in the room crawled on up to Naruto - much like a cat on the prowl.

Having fucked three other women, it was not surprising Naruto was struggling to stay up on his own two feet. He CAN keep going, but the blond's legs were feeling really stiff from standing to long, while and after getting off four damn times. Completely unaware of Natalie crawling to him Naruto slowly sat down on the floor to rest his legs.

He was made aware of the final virgin in the room, when she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on his back as she straddled him. The blond chuckled, amused by her eagerness, as he wrapped his arms around her and dragged Natalie down into a deep, loving kiss.

Then, his hand trailed down and gave her a playful slap on the ass, eliciting a yelp from the girl, before guiding his dick to her dripping folds. Natalie's eyes fluttered as she slowly sank down on his prick, her breathing becoming heavy and short.

God… he's stretching her out so _wide~_! It was incredible! When she finally felt her thighs touching his, when she finally felt the bulbous head kissing her cervix, it was the _best_ thing she ever felt. This… this was better than the pleasure she got when using yoki! This was more addicting! More fulfilling!

Naruto groaned at her tightness. Damn, this felt so _good!_ He decided to take it a bit slowly with his one, making out with her as he rubbed her back lovingly and thrust deep into her.

Natalie blushed heavily at how romantic this felt. She moved her hips with his, meeting him mid-thrust, and deepened the kiss. She licked his lips, begging for entry, and moaned happily as he opened up. Their tongues met halfway and a mock battle of dominance raged between the two blonds.

It was a battle that went back and forth, like a tug-of-war, with neither side besting one or the other. But it was one the two of them enjoyed very much.

Looking Naruto in the eye, Natalie felt… uncertain. Was she falling in love with this man? Was it possible for her to do so this quickly?! They barely even knew each other, yet, it somehow felt like he'd go to hell and back just to please her… She'd put these thoughts aside for later, opting to just enjoy the moment.

Already, the pressure in her loins was building. Despite the slow pace, Naruto was hitting her in _all_ the right places, thrusting hard and deep. With a low moan Natalie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rolled her hips this way and that, in time with his slow thrusts. Naruto appreciated it very, very much and moved his right hand to her back, where he started moving it in a circular, massaging motion. With the other he held her thigh and lightly massaged her to ease her into fucking him faster and faster.

This was something she easily got into. The blonde picked up the pace moaning like a common whore as she quickly found herself fucking her man with everything she had.

Natalie's breath became ragged, her movements more strained. She was close… so _deliciously_ close! She gasped when her man grabbed her ass with both hands and started _slamming_ into her, just like he did with the others! Natalie was unable to help herself; she couldn't prevent the outright _slutty_ moans coming out of her mouth.

Jean giggled at the spectacle. Damn, that girl was enjoying herself! The eyebrow-less woman looked to the rest of her team and giggled again at the expressions they were sporting.

Despite being fucked by him already, Diana, Eliza and Emelia couldn't help but watch as Natalie was reduced to a mewling mess. She was almost unrecognisable!

Then, the most recently deflowered blonde suddenly grabbed Naruto by the whiskered cheeks and kissed him with all her might as she wailed into his mouth. Naruto grunted in exertion as he felt her become _impossibly_ tight. He hugged her close and kept pounding her as she rode out her orgasm, and she loved every second of it!

* * *

Rafaela glared daggers into the door as she shuffled about uncomfortably. She could feel her juices trickling down her legs as Naruto fucked the fourth girl in a row. How the fuck was he capable of such a feat, she didn't want to know.

Not far down the hall, a young-looking girl with her hair in low pigtails draped over her shoulders cautiously approached…

Ever the kindhearted one, Cynthia decided to track down the location of Jean's room to pay her a visit and see what was wrong. As of late, the captain in question _had_ been conspicuously absent, after all. She hoped it wasn't serious, but suspected that it was.

Then, like Miria before her, the Organization's Number 14 spotted a very flustered and irate Rafaela standing outside the door. Also like Miria before her, Cynthia was just about to ask what was wrong… only to be interrupted as she heard something… lewd coming from the other side of the door.

Her cheeks turned beet red upon the realization of what she heard. On the other side of the door, someone was… having… a certain kind of fun. Cynthia fidgeted, too damn shy to even _think_ the word, let alone say it. But, it was unmistakable. The moans, the sound of flesh pounding flesh… the occasional pleasured squeal… She'd heard many a rumor that Jean had found herself a lover, but didn't believe a word of it until recently. For one of their kind to actually find a man was nigh unheard of!

But, there it was… the sound of… _that,_ coming from the other side of the door!

"YES, NARUTO! KEEP IT UP!"

Cynthia blushed harder, thoroughly embarrassed to be here, but she was still able to note that the voice sounded a bit off. She reached out with her senses, only to feel the heat coming off her cheeks. There, right in the center of the room, Cynthia could sense Natalie riding Naruto like a pony and having the time of her life as the rest of her team watched in awe. The exception was Jean, who seemed… amused?!

Cynthia looked to the irritated, one-eyed woman. "H-How long has this been going on for?" she asked her in a whisper.

"More than a week," Rafaela growled. "First, Riful, then Jean, then Galatea, then Clare… Then, Riful, again… for four-fucking-days straight, no less! Then, he bagged Ophelia, and now that pervert is doing this!" she conveniently left out the heavy petting she'd received a few days ago.

With each name, Cynthia's face turned redder and redder. Not only did this man manage to tame one of the Abyssals, but he was… was... _fornicating_ with eight other women?! All the more inconceivable was the fact that Jean _enjoyed_ watching him do it with another woman!

There was another wait of pleasure and a distinctly male grunt, leaving the poor Number 14 stiff as a board as she watched… or rather sensed in utter shock as Natalie was wracked with unimaginable pleasure. Cynthia swallowed hard, clenching her thighs together. Dare she… dare she even _think_ about it?!

Rafaela's eye visibly twitched as she felt the unadulterated lust washing off of Cynthia in waves. Oh, for fuck's sake!

* * *

It was like she had died and gone to heaven… It was simply indescribable what she had felt at that moment. Natalie tried to recount what happened; she was… riding her lover as fast as she could, she then had the biggest orgasm ever! And then when her loins were assaulted by a rush of thick, sticky, liquid heat, everything just… blanked out.

The next thing she knew she was on her back, staring up at the ceiling with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She was… empty. She could feel a warm fluid dripping out of her cunt but the fullness was no longer there.

She missed it…

"My, my… seems you railed her pretty good," Natalie heard her captain say.

She heard her lover reply. "I aim to please." there was a pause. "As much as I would _love_ to continue we should get ready. I'm sure the other captains are wondering what happened to you."

Natalie softly groaned as she sat up, all the while listening to her captain say in return. "I'll tell them I was fatigued. Clare and I did walk all the way here with little to no break after all."

Naruto chuckled as he saw his newest lover return to the land of the living. "Oh, you're finally up!"

The blonde in question blushed, shyly averting her gaze.

Jean giggled. "She wasn't out for _that_ long."

The man smiled in response, but said nothing. Then, he got up and lent Natalie a hand. The girl blushed harder, but accepted it. Once that was out of the way, he made himself look presentable, before heading to the door. "Guess I'll let your five get…"

Naruto was interrupted by the sight that greeted him upon opening the door. Now timidly staring back at him with shy, uncontrollable lust as she fidgeted adorably was Cynthia. Right next to her was a newly-arrived Veronica. The latter immediately turned beet red as she saw Naruto's… reaction to seeing her second-in-command.

To be fair, he simply couldn't be blamed; the girl just reminded him _so_ much of Hinata!

Still, the awkward boner didn't help at all. Yeah, this was going to be a long-ass morning…

* * *

As he sat cross legged on the roof of a building overlooking the walled off town, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. There was was still 24 Awakened Beings out there, waiting to strike at any time. He can sense them thanks to his negative emotion sensing. But they were holding back; it looks like going Four Tails did its job in scaring them off.

But how long will that last until they get their nerves back?

There was still the plan on sharing his cloak with the others. But Miria the acting captain hadn't agreed to it yet… said she's still thinking on it. Oddly enough, she was looking at him weirdly now.

Veronica was giving him the stink eye thanks to his reaction toward her second-in-command. Again! Totally not his fault! And said second-in-command, Cynthia, well she's acting a little in the manner as Riful did in the beginning. It was cute to be honest…

Naruto rapidly shook his head. No! He can't get distracted!

Right, getting back on track - he decided to get out of everyone's hair for a bit. Act as a lookout for them; that sort of thing. Then a thought came to him…

"What happens to the people of this town if the women are unable to defend it?" he asked himself aloud.

He wasn't expecting to get an answer on this pondering question. But he got one anyway.

"They die."

The nonchalant reply came from Riful. She sat behind him, cutely swinging her legs off the edge of the roof.

Naruto sighed. "Fair enough," he muttered. "Let's see if we can do something about that."

"You can always make clones of yourself." Riful pointed out to him, "Get them to escort the populace out of here before the second attack."

Naruto inclined his head. "I could. But there's the possibility the enemy could be in here, right now, observing them." he countered her.

"I would be able to tell if any Awakened Beings are in here. It's hard to suppress that much yoki." Riful countered him as well. "Even now I can sense yours, heavily suppressed as it is. While the Platoon on the outside is nothing compared to yours, even they can't hide from someone with a high amount of yoki perception."

Well, at least that was good to know…

"Hmm… gotta wonder what's going on in their minds though." Naruto mused.

"Oh?"

"The Awakened Beings." the blond clarified to the Abyssal One. "I get this 'Silver King' is stronger than them - but I have to wonder, why the hell they're even agreeing to do this. There has to be some reason."

The loli tapped the corner of her lip. "Rumour has it that Isley fought against the One-Horned Monster and won. If I had to guess, Isley got this army assembled because he wants to do something for her. And the rumours have stated his consort is _almost_ as strong as he is."

"Hmm… you think he managed to get this army because they were afraid of fighting not one, but two Abyssals?"

"Yes. I am certain."

"That's food for thought."

Naruto was about to ask another question when he heard his name being called. When he peered down from the roof, the blond found Miria looking for him. She didn't think of looking up though. Oh the amount of trolling he can do here… Naruto got a devious idea and with an equally devious grin he got up.

"You called?"

Phantom Miria wasn't easily startled, but when the blond she sought plopped down on his knee in front of her out of nowhere, seemingly falling from the sky, she fell in her ass with an undignified squawk.

Naruto gave her an amused look as he straightened up. "What? It's like you never seen a guy jumping from a roof before." seeing as she wasn't saying anything, merely giving him that disbelieving wide eyed look the blond shrugged. Then offered her his hand. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked her.

Miria scowled lightly, but decided to get straight to business. Straightening herself up and brushing herself off, the blonde said, "I wanted to ask you about that… Kibi Cloak?"

"Kyuubi," Naruto corrected politely. "Need to know something, before you make your decision?"

Miria nodded. "What are the benefits of it?"

Naruto stroked his chin. "Hmm… quite a lot. But to give you an example: regeneration. If you have anyone that can heal quickly, then my cloak would boost it drastically." he looked at Miria expectantly. "Do you know anyone who can heal fast?"

She nodded. "Deneve. She can regrow entire limbs in a minute or two. There are a few others who can also regenerate relatively quickly, but not nearly as fast as her."

"Alright, then in Deneve's case she will be able to heal instantaneously instead of a few seconds." he answered her. "And as for the others, they're likely to heal as fast as she is normally. Any other questions?"

Miria just… stared. If that was true, then their chances of survival would be boosted to the point of possibly even being capable of actually _succeeding_ in this "mission" they'd been given!

"What about attacks? What can this… cloak of yours do in regards for them?" because if it can boost their combat abilities to such a degree…

"Hmm… tough question," Naruto replied. "I'd need an example. What's that buff chick capable of?"

Miria blinked. "Undine? I haven't known her for long, but she's said to be the strongest of us all." She certainly _looked_ the part… "From what I've heard, she could shatter boulders twice as big as her with a headbut."

The young man couldn't help but be amused by _that_ mental image. "Well, assuming that's true, she could make 30-foot craters with her fists alone, if she was enhanced by my cloak."

The acting commander took a deep breath and thought it for just one more moment. "Any adverse side effects?"

Naruto shrugged. "None that I've ever seen," he said. "If Zelda's anything to go by, we have nothing to worry about. There is one thing, though: if I'm not there to actively maintain it, the cloak will basically fuel itself. Simply put: the more you use its effects, the quicker it'll deplete, depending how much of a beating you take."

Miria frowned. That was something to be careful about… Still, the benefits outweighed the drawbacks." Very well, then."

" **Brat,"** Kurama butted in. **"We have company. It would seem Luciela's coming this way."**

Naruto scowled, resulting in Miria looking at him with concern. "Luciela of the South is coming this way," he said.

The commander was _not_ happy to hear that. "WHAT?!"

The blond waved it off to her dismay. "I'll deal with her," he said. Then, he felt a one-eyed glare burning a hole in the back of his head. "I'll just scare her off, Rafaela; I won't touch her. That good enough for you?"

Said woman scowled. "I'm coming with, just in case."

"Fair enough." Naruto nodded. Then, he readdressed Miria. "One more thing: we're gonna need to evacuate the village while we still have the chance. I'm thinking Jean's unit and Ophelia should be enough."

"We were about to deal with that," Miria replied. "You sure she's stable enough for that?"

He nodded, knowing she was referring to Ophi. "She'll behave."

The acting captain sighed. "Very well, then."

"If you want the kyuubi cloak you're going to have to get everyone here, right now before I leave. If Luciela is here to cause trouble…"

Miria scowled but nodded, needing no further motivation. She left to get the others.

While she did that Naruto looked at Rafaela. "...Got any idea why your sister would be all the way up here? Riful did say she's quite territorial." and from the way the loli said it, the cat-like Abyssal wouldn't leave her territory for anything.

Rafaela gave him a look, before sighing. "I haven't seen or talked to my sister ever since she awakened. How would I know?"

Naruto scowled. That didn't help at all…

* * *

A few moments later, the 24 warriors assembled before Naruto, Riful, and Ophelia.

23 of them had his crimson, bubbling red cloak around them. And Naruto had finished transferring a small portion of Kurama's chakra, or yoki as everyone here is calling it, to the last woman. Pamela No. 35 looked at her hands as she clenched and unclenched them.

With that done he turned to address Miria.

"I need to get going before Luciela gets here. Think you can hold out until I get back?" he asked.

"It shouldn't be too much of an issue with the help you've provided," she replied.

"I'll leave Riful here, just in case. She should be more than enough backup, and if shit goes south, she has that seal Jean used to call me over here."

Miria nodded. Riful sighed, none too happy, but did the same.

"I'll make it up to you," he told the loli. Then, Naruto looked at the assembled women. "Speaking of Jean," he said, "I want you and your team to help with evacuation."

Said woman blinked but nodded as well.

That out of the way, Naruto then addressed Ophelia. "If any bandits pop up, eat them."

"WHAT?!" The undignified shout came from Miria, though many others were not pleased to hear that order.

"What?" Naruto rebutted, "If they do pop up, it's not like anyone else here could do anything about them." He raised one hand. "Sit idly by and watch the bandits rape the women, kill the men and enslave the children…" He raised the other. "Or, sit idly by and watch the bandits get eaten by a 30-foot-long, bat-shit crazy snake lady." He hiked a thumb at Ophelia who was grinning cheerfully at the thought of being able to eat bandits. Then, Naruto addressed Jean and asked. "Which would you prefer?"

Said captain's eye twitched as she replied. "Uh… fair enough."

"Aside form that," he told the "snake lady" mentioned earlier, "you be on your best behavior."

Ophelia smiled playfully as she cutely replied with a salute. "Aye-aye, sir!"

Readdressing a still-irate Miria, Naruto pointed out, "Sometimes, you just gotta choose the lesser of two evils. Trust me when I say there are humans out there, that are far worse than Awakened Beings, Yomas or Abyssal Ones. As a former mercenary, I've seen the best and worst humanity has to offer."

Miria continued to scowl, but knew she couldn't argue with that.

Meanwhile, several women present were suddenly more wary of Ophelia, thanks to the implication that she had awakened. While some had their suspicions, they'd been legitimately hoping that wasn't the case…

However…

"You sound as if you're talking from experience." Undine said.

Naruto looked at her. "Remember that enemy I mentioned that could have perfectly mimicked Riful? He ate people and was also made by a _human_."

Cynthia, in particular, felt sick to her stomach after hearing that… she just couldn't _imagine_ such a thing; hell, she didn't _want_ to!

"Anyway," Naruto addressed the women once more. "When I'm gone, be sure to be on full alert. I'm pretty sure the reason why you haven't been attacked again is because I'm here. So when I leave…"

"They'll attack." Miria breathed.

"Yeah." the blond looked at his one-eyed companion. "You ready to meet your sister?"

Rafaela sighed. "As I'll ever be…"

"Alright. Stay alive you lot. I'll be back as quickly as I can." with that said, Naruto beckoned Rafaela to follow him before he turned and headed outside of town.

* * *

Fifteen hours away from Pieta…

Luciela came to a running stop. Seems the male she's on the prowl for is on the move. So he sensed her even though she's 30 miles away? Impressive. Very impressive. She grinned upon discovering how fast he's moving. If he keeps it up at that speed… he'd reach her in 8 hours.

Well, no need for her to appear threatening to him once they finally meet face to face. She'll make herself more presentable. Shame she doesn't have her dress…

Oh, well… If nothing else, this would make it easier to fuck him, no? Hungrily licking her set of mouths, Luciela started to shrink. Her titanic cat-like form slowly changed, becoming less feline and more human. The tails and jagged, bony plates retracted, and her fur disappeared, save for a long, wild mane of crimson locks. Finally, her face changed from a two-mouthed cat to that of a beautiful, young maiden in her twenties.

A mildly slanted pair olden eyes with long lashes then scanned her surroundings, looking for a comfy place to curl up and wait for her mate-to-be to arrive. The Abyssal One of the South found a tree for her to rest on.

That's a purrfect place for her to wait.

She made her way over and climbed up the bark until she reached the thick tree branch. There she laid on her belly, resting her chin on her hands, and waited.

* * *

A few hours later, back in Pieta, the 24 warriors - plus Riful and Ophelia - gathered in the town hall.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Ophelia, the evacuation went by without a hitch, as the populace that weren't killed in the surprise attack fucked off to a nearby village. Jean's unit and their Awakened escort returned within the hour upon making sure everyone was situated.

Now, it was time for Miria to reveal her plan for what was bound to be the final assault. She took a calming breath and placed a yoki suppression tablet she'd smuggled from the Organization's main storehouse, back in the East, before her and cutting it in half with her greatsword. How the little ball didn't just roll off to the side instead was anyone's guess…

"We'll all take one of these before the fight," she explained.

This got their attention, piquing the curiosity of many a warrior.

"Half a suppression tablet?" Cynthia asked.

"Indeed," the commander confirmed. "Due to the smaller dosage, we won't have to worry about our yoki being sealed off, just yet. We'll be able to fight as normal. But, should we lose consciousness, the medicine will kick in, resulting in our signature being hidden."

"Thereby allowing you to play dead," Riful added, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting…"

Miria let out a dejected sigh. "I… I'm sorry I couldn't come up with anything better, but as Naruto pointed out, this is clearly a suicide mission. The organization put us here as a bulwark to buy time. Even if Naruto's cloak does tip the scale in our favor, there's simply no way to guarantee that we'll get out of this alive."

"Don't sell yourself short," Helen said. "This is better than anything most of us could come up with, I'm sure."

Even Riful couldn't help but agree. It was clever.

"The plan is completely fair," Undine pointed out. "Be you strong or weak, you have an equal chance of surviving. This does bring up the question of the cloaks, though… Has Naruto told you all the benefits? I'd rather know everything I have to work with."

Miria smiled at that. "Well… Naruto's yoki cloak is rather ridiculous. It enhances everything you can do by a large margin. I'm sure you've noticed some of them, by now: strength, stamina, senses, even regeneration and yoki perception are all increased. It also provides a protective layer, greatly increasing durability."

Yuma, still feeling a bit apprehensive, asked, "can you give us some examples? Just how much are they increased?"

"Naruto gave two," the commander pointed out. "Deneve is… abnormally good at regeneration. Capable of regrowing entire limbs in a minute or two." She looked at the woman in question. "Because of that, you'll be able to do so instantly, while everyone else will be able to do so at about the same speed as your default."

Deneve blinked owlishly. While not dumb enough to try and test that, she certainly wouldn't mind having such an advantage.

Then, Miria looked at Undine. "He also said that, assuming the claims of you being able to shatter boulders twice your size with a headbut are true, you should be capable of creating 30-foot craters with your fists."

The warrior in question chuckled at the claims of her strength. While they were just a bit exaggerated, the rumors of her being capable of such a feat weren't _too_ far off.

"If nothing else," Riful added, "I could knock out anyone who's in trouble, myself. On top of that, Clare and I also have the seal Jean used to call him over here. That seal is what he uses as an anchor point to teleport across long distances so either one of us could just call him over if we start struggling."

Miria blinked. That was… one hell of a relief, actually.

"Jean and Clare might want to avoid taking the tablet, though." the Abyssal loli pointed out. "We have no idea what it might do to Naruto's children, and I'm sure he'd rather not learn the hard way."

Clare started looking a bit nervous at that. She knew jean was pregnant, but…

"Children?" Miria questioned, visibly shocked.

"Apparently, restoring one's fertility is a side-effect of what he does to heal the stigma," Riful explained. "Furthermore, the Organization knows he'd taken them on as lovers, so it'd actually raise less questions if he just plucked them and any 'survivors' out of the fight when everything goes south." She used air quotes at the word "survivors".

While she was still speaking many a woman's eyes shined at the information of being able to have children. One in particular, though, turned white as a sheet, which did _not_ go unnoticed…

"Apparently, someone's been a bit busier than I thought he was," Jean observed.

"Really, Helen?" Miria asked, not amused in the slightest.

Said woman chuckled sheepishly.

"In all fairness," Deneve pointed out, "This _is_ Helen we're talking about…"

Said woman scoffed at her friend's remark. "Like you're one to talk, in this situation?"

Deneve shrugged. That wasn't an unfair rebuttal. Simply put: they did _everything_ together, so they did _him_ together… and potentially got themselves knocked up together, apparently. Though, in their defence they didn't think they _could_ getpregnant, even after their stigmas were healed.

Still, no shortage of their colleagues were shocked at the revelation. Some were amused, some appalled, and a few others couldn't tell which one they should be.

Riful simply giggled, thoroughly entertained by both the discovery and the reactions it got. There was a pang of jealousy at the possibility of these two also becoming pregnant before she did, but she set that aside for now - not letting it spoil her fun.

Poor Miria, on the other hand, just… didn't know what to think. She then took a calming breath. "This awkwardness aside, I believe it's a good time to return to the subject at hand."

This got the warriors' attention as they looked to her expectantly.

"The cloaks Naruto provided us is self-maintaining." the commander continued. "In other words, the more you get hurt, the quicker it'll dissipate, so don't let yourselves get reckless. Judging by the speed they've been maintaining, the Awakened Beings should be here in four hours. Be prepared."

* * *

29 miles away from Pieta...

Naruto was running with a very red faced Rafaela being carried piggyback style. Naruto saw how tired she was getting after running non-stop for the past three hours. So, at even faster speeds, and to lessen the amount of time away from the other women, he got the one-eyed woman on his back and booked it.

Rafaela was shocked when Naruto started running at a pace even she would have been hard pressed to keep up with.

But as the distance between the pair and their target lessened more and more by the minute, the blond took note of something.

"Your sister hasn't moved at all ever since we left Pieta." Naruto said to his one-eyed companion. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Think she could be waiting for us?"

Rafaela scowled. "Most likely. I'm guessing you're the one she wants." Oh, if only she knew in what way that was true…

"Hmm… well… if she's aggressive I'll scare her off. If she's not and is merely curious… we'll have a talk." he looked at his companion again. "Do you want to have a chance to talk to your sister again? If you're there, she might just calm down enough to be rational."

"I… suppose." In all her years since that day, Rafaela never thought something like this would ever happen. All she ever wanted to do was make amends for her mistake and put Luciela down, but now… here she was defending the monster that was her sister from a man who would undoubtedly do unspeakable things to said Awakened.

It was… quite odd, really.

"You obviously still love your sister, even if she did become an Abyssal One. The way you're adamant on keeping me away from her is proof of that." Naruto pointed out to her. "Something, though, tells me you need closure. Not sure what for, but you do…"

"I'll… think on what you told me." she _really did_ want to see her sister again. To talk to her like she used to… To be a family, again…

Naruto scowled at the grief he could feel welling up in his companion. Yeah, she needed this… definitely needed this.

He looked ahead. Looks like they were closing in on her position now. "We're close now - 5 to 10 minutes tops." he didn't need to tell her, the woman clearly sensed her sister as well.

"P-put me down. Let's walk the rest of the way." she told him.

Naruto looked at her oddly. "You sure?" nevertheless he came to a stop and allowed the woman to hop down.

The one-eyed woman cleared her throat. "Y-yes. This will give me enough time to… collect my thoughts."

Naruto gave her a look of concern. "...Alright. Let's do that then."

If this will help her out then he'll do it. She may not be his woman yet, and was still slightly antagonistic towards him, but that didn't mean he'd be inconsiderate.

Though she didn't voice it, the now-more-flustered Rafaela greatly appreciated his choice to let her have some time to think. Though a shameless, perverted womanizer he may have been, he was still… rather sweet - something she was both grateful for and irritated by.

On one hand, it was cute and made him hard to hate… on the other, she fucking _wanted_ to hate him so damn bad! Ugh…

Rafaela too a soothing breath and calmed her nerves a bit.

A short distance away, Luciela perked up as she sensed the male she'd been seeking out finally arrive. What she didn't expect, though was the sight of a woman that made her eyes well up.

"S-sister!"

Rafaela flinched at the longing cry. She and Naruto both stopped walking and looked around, only to find no sight of the woman.

Then Naruto looked up and froze. Oh…

There, atop a particularly thick tree branch lay an… admittedly sexy ginger with long, flowing locks and tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at Rafaela. Then, Luciela hopped off and leapt forth, scooping her long-lost little sister into a tight hug and balling her eyes out into the woman's shoulder.

Naruto blushed, trying to ignore the woman's nudity… and the fact that her and Rafaela's breasts were squishing up against each other. It wasn't easy, to say the least.

Now at a complete loss, the one-eyed woman could only wrap her arms around her crying sister, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I-I've missed you so much!" Luciela whimpered.

"I… missed you too…" Rafaela whispered with a trembling lip. This was… a lot harder than she thought it would be. Despite her being a monster now… despite her no longer being human, she's still the same Luciela she remembers!

Naruto… couldn't help but feel happy and a bit jealous of this. Family. Something he doesn't have but always wanted. Luciela may no longer be human, but… she's _still_ human in a sense. This proves the Abyssal One isn't as bad as she was made out to be. The bonds of family were stronger than most people thought.

"Well… this turned out a lot better than I thought." Naruto softly mused to himself.

Hearing Naruto quietly talk to himself caused Luciela to remember where she was and why she was here in the first place. The ginger withdrew, wiping her eyes as she looked at the man before her. He wasn't that bad looking… in fact, she found him rather cute. Luciela grinned. "So, what brings a good-looking guy like you down here, I wonder?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "A sexy-looking woman like you, actually." he answered. He made sure to not look at the unamused glare Rafaela sent him. "I was a bit farther up North when I sensed you coming. So, what brings you so deep into the Silver King's territory?"

Luciela giggled. "You do, silly! I saw what you did back there." she gestured towards the direction from whence she came. Then, she added hungrily, "I just _had_ to meet the man behind it!"

Rafaela tensed, grabbing her sister protectively and eliciting a surprised yelp from Luciela, as she glared at Naruto. "You don't want to know him, Luciela," the one-eyed woman assured. "He's a shameless pervert who's been juggling no less than _nine_ other women!" the one-eyed woman conveniently left out the fact that she took part in it, herself, and despite enjoying it, didn't go all the way.

"You make it sound like I've been cheating on them," Naruto pointed out with an amused chuckle. "I will have you know they've been dogpiling me in groups and well aware of each other since the start."

Luciela blushed at that, before giving him a downright _evil_ grin. She could tell they weren't lying. "Oh, really?"

Rafaela's eye twitched. This isn't going where she wanted it to - not by a long shot.

Naruto nodded. "In fact, most of those encounters weren't even my fault. The first four I fucked came onto me… outta nowhere, no less! One minute I was killing this big lug for giving a few lovely ladies a bit of trouble. The next, a scary, little danger loli was practically humping my leg. By the time I plowed Riful into unconsciousness, one thing led to another and by the end of it, I was literally surrounded by a small harem of _very_ satisfied women. Helen and Deneve also came onto me, later on, and so did Jean's companions. Hell, the only one I _can_ take credit for is Ophelia!" He finished his admittedly absurd claim with a hearty chuckle.

Luciela ravenously licked her lips, much to Rafaela's dismay. "Riful, you say? As in Riful of the West? I can hardly believe you tamed _her_ of all people!"

Naruto grinned - half sheepishly, half proudly. "I've been getting that a lot, recently."

Seeing the look in her sister's eyes, Rafaela possessively hugged Luciela's arm between her bosom. "You're not having my sister!" she hissed at him.

Naruto placatingly held his hands up. "I never said I was!" Then, he chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't help but brag."

"What if your sister _wants_ to have a little fun?" Luciela grinned at her devilishly. "I can tell you do, too; you're jealous!"

Naruto blinked owlishly. "...Wait, she is?" he looked between the two. "She does?!"

Poor Rafaela had never blushed so hard in her life. "I… uh…"

Luciela giggled. "You always did like passing yourself off as the tough, stoic one," she pointed out. "Never showing it when something gets to you, never asking when you need help, never admitting how much you longed for something only a _man_ could provide…"

The one-eyed sister averted her gaze.

Naruto looked at Rafaela in surprise. "Wait, really?" He'd suspected that the one-eyed woman was putting on an act, but this was legitimately unexpected.

Said woman bit her lip nervously. "I'm… I… Uh... " she muttered incoherently. "I-it's not… I… I just wanted... to protect you from him."

"You're lying," Luciela bluntly pointed out. "You like him but don't want to admit it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck; well that explained a lot. "So you _did_ want to fuck me a while ago. I wouldn't have minded." not to mention he was really disappointed when he didn't go all the way with her.

Rafaela finally buckled. "FINE! I wanted to have sex with you… I've wanted it for quite some time, now! I just… I… I just couldn't bring myself to admit it… even to myself."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Naruto assured. "It's completely natural. Hell, we'd probably have gone extinct a long time ago if it wasn't."

Luciela grabbed her sister by the arm and as she leaned in, she stuck her tongue out and licked Rafaela's cheek, much like a cat would. Said woman groaned at the contact, releasing her grip on the ginger - which Luciela took full advantage of, dragging her little sister closer to Naruto, before tossing her into his arms.

Rafaela yelped and blushed anew as she felt the blond's arms around her.

"Go on," Luciela urged. "Fuck him; we both heard your confession!"

"What about you?" Naruto asked the Abyssal One of the South. "Are you going to watch or join in?"

The ginger giggled. "A little bit of both." she said playfully. "Rafaela saw you first, though; it's _her_ turn."

"She _did_ give me a very enthusiastic blowjob a day-and-a-half ago." Naruto deviously revealed.

Said woman blushed harder and glared at the man. "I was offering myself to keep you away from my sister! I just... w-wanted to protect what dignity she had left after she nearly destroyed the Organization!"

"You're still lying," Luciela pointed out.

Naruto placed a hand on Rafaela's cheek. "I told you there's no reason to be embarrassed." said woman almost whined when he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "When I healed your stigma, I was just as eager to fuck you too. But I held back because you didn't want to."

Rafaela glared at him halfheartedly. Why did he _always_ insist on making it so hard to hate him?! After a brief pause and with a frustrated yell, she tossed Naruto to the ground and straddled him. Said blond yelped and then groaned as he felt the one-eyed woman start to grind against him.

"I _want_ to hate you with all of my being!" Rafaela growled as she ground her crotch roughly against his rapidly-growing erection, "You have no idea how damn much I would love to despise you! But you're too damn _nice_!"

As for Luciela, she was in shock… shock that the male straight up said he healed something that was un-healable… shock that he'd coaxed such a reaction out of her sister… shock that Rafaela had such a hate-boner for the man both sisters lusted over. "The stigma's incurable!" the ginger declared. "How the hell is that possible?! Such a claim _demands_ evidence!"

Rafaela blushed, again. Then, she pulled out her sword, tossed it aside, and started to strip. Once hr armor was off on top, she stood up, unfastened her boots, kicked them off, and pulled down her trousers, before crossing her arms and pulling her top off.

Luciela gasped upon seeing the complete lack of crude stitching. Nothing was there - no scar, no gaping wound, not even any proof if its existence! Just unblemished skin!

Wasting no time, Rafaela undid Naruto's pants and freed his massive, throbbing dick, before guiding it to her already-dripping folds and impaled herself upon it. The one-eyed blonde yelped in both pain and pleasure, blood trickling down the shaft as her virginity was finally lost, once and for all. She panted, taking a bit to adjust to the size and sudden penetration. In hindsight, she should have done that _far_ more slowly…

Naruto saw the discomfort she was in and allowed the woman time to adjust to his size. To ease the pain, the blond held her thighs and rubbed them. Essentially massaging her. Then he rubbed his hands up and down the length of her thighs in an attempt to loosen her up.

Rafaela blushed. If nothing else that was sweet of him. She leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips in gratitude. The throbbing took a bit to go away, but it did. As soon as it became even remotely bearable, she slowly started rolling her hips to get a feel for this odd, new sensation. It was weird… but pleasant. The way his massive dick rubbed against all the right places sent shivers up her spine. No wonder all those hussies loved it so much!

Along with the building pleasure, something else welled up inside her, but she was afraid to let it out. Rafaela but her lip, forcing the moans back down, but then, Naruto started thrusting. The one eyed woman groaned in unadulterated pleasure, before placing a hand on her mouth, trying again to force the noises back.

"No need to be embarrassed," Naruto chuckled. "Let the world know how much you _love_ it!"

With that, he trust deeper into her, caiseing Rafaela to yelp in pleasure. She whimpered, slowly but surely obliging, despite how much she wanted to do otherwise. Soon enough, she was crying out to the heavens and the Twin Goddesses of Love, themselves in both humiliation and immeasurable bliss.

Luciela watched the coupling two in such... _hunger_ that she'd never felt before. She wanted to join in; to feel that slab of meat pounding away at her. To feel his hot seed pouring deep into her folds. But, she waited. Rafaela needed this… Words could not describe how lonely the one-eyed woman had been over the years and Luciela knew it. She'd get her turn, but didn't want to interrupt… not in _that_ way, at least. She licked her lips, a devilish idea coming to mind.

So engrossed in her coupling Rafaela never noticed her sister crawling over to her and her lover. Much like a cat stalking its prey. Then, the one-eyed woman yelped a the the feel of a small, soft pair of hands on her tits.

She looked over her shoulder as she felt a pair of breasts pressed against her face, and was met with the face of her sister smirking slyly at her.

"Luciel-AH!" Rafaela squealed, feeling her sister's fingers tweaking her nipples.

"You didn't think I would simply watch by the sidelines, did you?" said ginger whispered, licking her sister's cheek. "I can't help myself… You two look so cute together! Oh, you should get married! I wanna see what you look like in a wedding dress!"

Poor Rafaela turned beet red at that. Once again, she'd never blushed so hard in her life.

"Did he make you able to have babies, as well, when he healed your stigma?" Luciela continued. "Wanna find out the _fun_ way? To know what it feels like when he blows his hot load inside you?" Oh, this was so fun! She could practically see steam rising from her sister's head from all the teasing.

Said sister moaned when she felt the shaft currently pounding against her cervix throb. That made her move her thighs faster; she knew the possibility of having his children was there. Naruto had confirmed as much when he knocked Jean up. The thought of being knocked up too… the thought of having his children... was oh-so-tempting!

...Screw it! She's gonna have his babies if it's the last thing she'll do! If anything she can rub it in that Abyssal lolita hussie's face when she does for all the suffering that pint-sized bitch put her through!

"Narutooo" Rafaela moaned pleadingly. "Put a baby in me! I _know_ you can! Please!"

Said blond cried out as he slammed into the one-eyed woman riding him, poking past her cervix and blasting his hot, potent jizz deep into her ovulating womb.

She came on the spot, wailing in pleasure as she felt the wet heat gushing into her darkest depths. Oh, she _would_ get pregnant from this, she just knew it! Every fiber of her being cried out in joy as Naruto fed her hungry cootch. Nothing would stop her from having his child; not the Organization, not the Abyssal Ones, not even the Gods themselves would stand in her way!

Luciela giggled, admittedly surprised by the confirmation as she rubbed her sister's belly. "I can't wait to see you swell up with my niece or nephew… maybe both?" She smiled devilishly as she could tell that Rafaela came again at the very thought.

Naruto grunted in pleasure and exertion at the feel of his newest woman squeezing the life out of him. No matter how many times he felt it, he'll never be used to it. And, honestly, he didn't even want to be used to it.

He groaned when a breathless Rafaela pulled up upon finally calming down, easing her cootch off his slick cock before sitting on the ground beside him. Then, he felt something rough and wet sliding against his still-hard shaft. The blond looked down to see a literally purring Luciela licking his dick clean. Naruto chuckled, scratching the ginger behind the ear, just to see what would happen.

The effect was immediate. She instinctively leaned into his hand, purring twice as loudly. Naruto arched a brow at that; because of Riful he knew she has the awakened form of a giant two tailed cat - similar, but very, very different to Matatabi; but he didn't think she would actually act like one…

Does that mean she has other cat-like attributes?

If she does then what would happen if he were to say… pet her scalp? Or scratch her under the chin? So many possibilities…

Then she looked at him from the corner of her now-yellow, slanted eye. He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but from his angle it almost looked like there was a soft orange-like glow coming from her suddenly-feline eyes.

Naruto chuckled and started petting Luciela as he inched his way around and behind her, before gently scratching a trail down the ginger's back. The woman loved every _second_ of it. Then, she let out a pleasured yelp and raised her nice ass as he scratched her tailbone. The blond kept at it, rubbing his bulbous head against her dripping pussy.

"Tell me…" he started probing her wet folds, always parting them but never going as far as inserting his cock. "...what was your intention for coming this far North?" he asked her.

Luciela whimpered. "T-to make you my consort," she moaned. "I… I wanted to claim you a-as mine the instant I caught a whiff of your e-enticing… _manly_ scent. Ooh! P-please! Put it in, already!"

"I'll put it in… if you agree to be _my_ consort instead." he bargained. "You will share with the other girls and let me have my way with you whenever I want it."

Luciela whimpered. Her pride told her no, but her cootch told her yes, yes, _YES!_

Seeing as she was indecisive, Rafaela decided to tell her sister about one of Naruto's many abilities.

"He can make _solid_ copies of himself, Luciela. Imagine getting fucked in your mouth, ass and pussy at the _same time!_ "

Said ginger shuddered happily at the thought as her lower lips twitched hungrily. She clawed the earth beneath her and yowled in lust "Please! I… I'll do it! I'll be your consort, your bitch, anything! Just put it inside, I _beg_ you!"

With that Naruto gave her ass a harsh spank before slamming his cock inside of her dripping wet cootch. Then, he put his hands on her hips and started plowing her from behind.

Luciela's eyes rolled back into her skull and her face hit the dirt as she let out a long, strangled moan at the feel of being so thoroughly filled… so thoroughly fucked… so thoroughly _dominated._ Oh, by the Twin Goddesses above, how did it feel so good?!

This was so _worth_ becoming his consort! So, so worth it! Every thrust set her insides ablaze with pleasure; every withdrawal sent shivers up her spine in anticipation; every second, she grew closer and closer to release as the pressure in her loins started to build. Her walls tightly clamped around his shaft, attempting and failing to keep the male organ within her. Her juices spilled onto the earth below, her hips rocked in tangent with her newest lover.

Luciela downright loved- no, she _adored_ the way her ass would slap against his pelvis repeatedly.

Naruto shared a similar feeling; he just loved how her ass felt when it clapped against his pelvis. He enjoyed the feel of her vaginal walls tightly gripping his cock as he moved in and out of her cootch.

The blond leaned forward, slid his arm under her belly, and pulled her flush against his body. Luciela gasped upon being pulled off the ground and being stood up on her knees. With a moan she allowed her head to lean back against her lover's shoulder. Then, he slid his other hand down and brushed against her clit drawing a pleasured yelp from the ginger. Spurred on, Naruto rubbed and caressed the little nub as he doubled his pace.

Luciela came immediately, throwing her head back and wailing to the heavens as her juices gushed forth and her inner walls clamped down upon him like a vice.

Naruto went cross-eyed and groaned into the crook of her neck as he unleashed a torrent of his seed into her uterus. He held the woman to her, thrusting his hips reflexively with every spray of his seed rushing through his balls, to his cock and out and into his new consorts snatch.

Rafaela shuddered happily as she watched Naruto's dick _visibly_ throb and twitch, shooting load after load of his thick, hot, potent cum into her own sister in spectacular fashion. And yet, she had been trying so long to prevent this?! What the _hell_ was she thinking?!

And to think… she had been intending to kill her too. If she hadn't met him… if she hadn't been assigned to watch and follow him, she would have gone through with it as well. Rafaela gave Naruto a teary-eyed, loving gaze, as her lip trembled. She owed him so much… if it wasn't for this man, what was left of her family would be forever broken.

"...Consort. I'll be your consort if you keep on giving me this." Luciela gave Naruto a loving gaze. "You will keep giving me this feeling, this pleasure, won't you?"

"I will give you more than just that," Naruto whispered into her ear. "I will give you everything your heart desires… love, pleasure, children… everything."

Luciela shuddered. "I will gladly bear your children! As many as your heart desires!"

"As will I," Rafaela whimpered. "I… I can't thank you enough for giving me so much! I'll do _anything_ you want! Just name it!"

"Anything huh… I'll think on it. Now..." both he and Luciela groaned when the former pulled out of the latter. "...I think we should prepare for our eventual return to Pieta. Luciela…" said woman perked up, and turned her head to look at him completely without going off his shoulder. "...do you want to come with us? It'll be a great help if we had another Abyssal One backing us up."

'Of course," Luciela chuckled, giving him a loving smile. "Your enemies are mine. Point me in their direction, and I will _devour_ them without question. The only reminder of their existence will be but a smear upon the earth."

Naruto looked at her for a long minute. "...Hot." he eventually said.

She giggled and blushed at the compliment, kissing him on the cheek. Naruto smiled and kissed her back while he lovingly rubbed her tummy.

As much as he'd love to just stay here forever and snuggle, Naruto needed to get back. With great reluctance he unwrapped his arms around his newest lover and stood up. He helped the ginger-haired woman and her sister up too.

Naruto looked at Rafaela. "Let's get dressed." he told her; when she nodded and went to get her uniform back on, the blond turned to the older sibling. "Do you have anything to wear at all?"

"I came to fuck," Luciela giggled. "So, no; my awakened form is a twenty-foot-long cat woman, so it's not like I'd be able to fit in anything while on my way here, anyways."

"Fair enough," Naruto chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had fallen in Pieta and all was quiet. Not a sound could be heard as the warriors and their Awakened allies awaited the onslaught to come. It was nerve-wracking; every last one of them could recognize the calm before the storm.

Many hands trembled in anticipation as several warriors among them broke out in a cold sweat.

Jean's unit was uncharacteristically calm in comparison to most others, but even they were admittedly nervous. It was only natural, as they were still human. Fear of death was how the species had survived for so long, after all.

Jean, herself, was especially antsy among them - fearing more for the life of her unborn child than anything. The same went for Clare - who'd been swapped over from Flora's team in exchange for Diana, as Miria felt that placing them on reserve would at least increase their chances of getting out of here alive without suffering a miscarriage.

There wasn't much the commander could do beyond that, though. She needed all the fighters she could get if _anyone_ was going to get out of this alive.

Among everyone, only Riful and Ophelia were _truly_ calm… though that term was being used rather loosely in the latters case. She was _eager_ to fight, rocking a sadistic grin as she bounced around on the balls of her feet. The blonde simply couldn't sit still as she reveled in the thought of murdering hordes of Awakened Beings.

The latter, however, was especially confident. She knew more than anyone what her mate was capable of, and how much he loved his women. He'd be here the _instant_ they called for his help and she knew it.

Both stood out in front ot the warriors, completely nude and waiting to transform as soon as the fight started.

Soon enough, the earth started to shake. They were here...

Ophelia changed her form almost immediately, her legs morphing into a long tail - much like that of a snake. Her arms extended and sharpened, much like metallic claws, and multiple spikes protruded from her back. Then, with a maniacal cackle, she didn't even bother waiting for them to arrive as she leapt into the fray from half-way across the damn village.

Riful sighed. "Might as well try and keep that hot-blooded idiot from getting herself killed," she muttered. Then, her body seemingly split apart into ribbons, before blackening, extending, and scattering in all directions.

Taking a calming breath, Miria addressed the warriors assembled.

"Flora, Undine and Veronica Teams, step forward with mine!" she barked. "Jean Team, you're on standby; engage only when necessary!"

As they pulled out their claymores Teams Miria, Flora, Undine and Veronica all activated their kyuubi cloaks. Jean's team followed suit, just in case, not wanting to take any chances.

"Engage!"

* * *

With the scouting party wiped out the day before, it had some minor setbacks. He didn't know the exact numbers of the opposition - something that was corrected when they used their yoki to fight them off. He knew they were going to die, the reckless idiots. But now that he knew who were the strongest were, he would have gone in by himself during the next attack and taken them out.

That was until Riful of the _fucking_ West seemingly popped up out of nowhere! Making matters worse was a second Awakened woman - both of whom seemed to be _helping_ the warriors?!

The plan had to be adjusted slightly. Instead of going in alone - doing so would have been suicide - Rigardo decided to use the remaining army as a distraction for the Abyssal One and her apparent companion while he went after the other strongest yoki signatures.

But, then, he felt the warriors' yoki surge to an absurd level - each signature doubling in potency at the least.

"WHAT?!" Rigardo's eyes narrowed as he took a moment to collect his thoughts. That was… mildly annoying. While certainly an unpleasant surprise, it would nonetheless prove to be but a minor setback.

With that out of the way, Rigardo transformed.

* * *

Miria froze, feeling a massive surge of yoki in the distance. "N-no… What is _he_ doing here?!" Clicking her tongue, she addressed the other captains. "Watch yourselves! That yoki belongs to Rigardo, the Silver-Eyed Lion! He was Number 2 of his generation!"

Veronica jolted, suddenly feeling something right next to her. Before she could register the anthropomorphic lion standing next to her, several blades were sent forth quicker than the eye could see with the intent to _literally_ cut the captain down… only to send her flying into a nearby building with an undignified squawk.

Rigardo blinked, thoroughly not expecting that result. Then, he noted that the odd aura surrounding his target had dissipated once she crashed through a stone wall and her yoki vanished. Apparently, her neck snapped on impact? There was a number of possibilities, but that seemed to most likely from his perspective. He frowned. A minor annoyance, indeed, but that thing was still a setback… he didn't like setbacks.

He then vanished before a furious Cynthia could lop his head off and seemingly reappeared before Undine. This one was more prepared for him, though, slashing at him with both swords the instant he stopped to engage.

She too had the odd aura around her… strange, indeed. He caught her swords with his claws and was shocked to be forced to a knee! The ground cracked beneath his feet!

What the _hell_ is this?!

Growling the anthropomorphic lion forced Undine away and retreated to briefly to analyse the situation a bit more. So it wasn't _just_ one or two that had this strange aura around them. _Everyone_ had it!

So that was the cause of the surges he'd felt…

Seeing as how he'd failed to cut that first one, this aura clearly acted as some form of armor. It also apparently increased their perception, as even the weaker ones seemed to follow his movements a bit better than they should have been capable of.

He briefly glanced behind him; seems Riful and her awakened companion were distracted by his backup. For how long though, remained to be seen. The weaker one in particular seemed to be having the time of her life. He'd take to nipping this in the bud as fast as possible before they come back to help these hybrids.

Rigardo then blinked in surprise as he sensed one of them appearing behind him.

Miria roared as she brought her sword down in an overhead swing, only for her opponent to vanish and engage Flora. Said woman had quite the nasty surprise in store for him, though, as she unleashed her Windcutter upon him.

The feline awakened clicked his tongue in annoyance as he quickly retreated. Then, he circled around and tried to cut her down from behind only for Miria to appear again and charge him. Rigardo glared at her in annoyance and sent a few claws her way while he was at it.

Flora yelped, the claws sending her tumbling off to the side, but was otherwise unharmed as Miria seemed to phase through the attack sent her own way before fading from sight. Then, the commander reappeared next to Rigardo and took another swipe at him.

Rigardo caught her sword with his claws but before he could do anything he was forced to break off once again when Helen stretched her arm out in an attempt to behead him from the side. She quickly pulled back said arm before the anthropomorphic lion could retaliate.

The Awakened glared at her with irritation. This was more trouble than he thought. He disappeared in a blur of speed and appeared in front of Helen and slashed at her. The woman bared her teeth when his claws cut into her skin, but the cloak healed any damage dealt to her.

Then she was grabbed by the head. With a roar Rigardo slammed her down onto the ground, head first where a resounding _crack_ echoed through the air, before tossing her limp body through one of the buildings.

"HELEN!" A horrified Deneve screamed, before she choked when Rigardo appeared before her. The woman raised her claymore to block the first several slashes, but eventually the lion-like awakened broke through her defense.

He backhanded her away and turned to face an enraged Clare, who roared in anger for her friend. Rigardo narrowed his eyes at her before he vanished in a blur of speed; Flora immediately jumped up and backflipped over Rigardo when he appeared behind her with an immediate swipe. His elongated claws missed her midsection by mere inches.

He vanished as the ground beneath him was cut to pieces. Courtesy of the Windcutter. When she landed Rigardo reappeared in front of her again; she had barely any time to react when his claw poked her on the forehead and swiped down.

Instead of splitting her in half down the middle, from head to groin like he'd intended however, he only left a deep gash. The woman still fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, with the crimson aura around her body vanishing along with her yoki. To add insult to injury, he punted her aside, much like one would do to a football.

In a blur of speed Rigardo disappeared from his spot, just before an enraged Clare and Lily could bring their claymores down on his head.

He appeared before Undine, grabbing the startled muscular woman by the arms. Then he brought his knee back, and slammed it home in her groin throwing her several metres in the air. When she came back down Rigardo grabbed her by the throat before she could land.

With a menacing growl Rigardo reared his head back and headbutted her. Just as Undine landed flat on her ass, Zelda charged in to protect her captain, only to receive a savage backhand for her troubles.

Using the resulting momentum, she spun around and delivered a pommel strike to his gut. Then, she felt something enter her own and collapsed in a heap as the five claws exited her torso. The gashes were too shallow for Rigardo's liking, especially as payback for that unrefined maneuver of hers, but it got the job done as her cloak and yoki vanished.

With one annoyance out of the way the lion went after Undine once more. The No. 11 was back on her feet, when she felt it. A pain-filled gasp as five pairs of claws dug into her stomach.

With a growl Rigardo lifted her off her feet and above his head. Then he swiftly brought her down head-first to the solid stone floor. A spray of blood covered the floor as he withdraw his claws in the harshest manner possible - giving the muscular woman several deep gashes that were rapidly healing.

Not on his watch!

With a roar the Silver-Eyed lion grabbed the woman by the throat and the two disappeared. Much to the worry of her team and everyone else. They looked up, just in time to see her getting cut from shoulder to hip. Rigardo landed on his haunches with a limp, bleeding Undine falling behind him - only for him to turn around and roundhouse kick her into the wall of a house on the opposite end of the battlefield.

Three leaders taken out, two more to go.

Rigardo grinned menacingly at the hybrids when two awakened beings landed behind him. Some backup - finally! Not as many as he wanted, but considering the circumstances he'll take what he can get.

"Oh, shit!" one of the women cursed aloud.

Both awakened beings were menacing looking. The one to the left of the Silver-Eyed lion was a giant, three-headed female with a series of tentacles sprouting from her arms. The one to his right was a humanoid male, with a series of metal-like plated armour covering his body. His arms formed two largely oversized blades.

As if a signal had been given, both Awakened Beings engaged the hybrids.

With them distracted, The Silver-Eyed lion went back into the fray.

He quickly spotted Jean and her team, fighting the three-headed female awakened. Narrowing his eyes he vanished once more in a blur of pure speed and reappeared in front of her. Before he could attack, the anthro-lion was interrupted by a few of her team plus one more. Clare charged in with her sword held high and tried to decapitate him while Natalie and Eliza went for his legs.

Rigardo, however, easily punted Eliza, before stretching his arms out to Natalie and Clare.

"Look out!" the latter yelled, easily evading the blades. The former was not so lucky, though.

Natalie coughed up blood, collapsing in a heap as his blades left her body. Her yoki and cloak vanished as a pool of blood spread beneath her prone form.

Rigardo looked at Clare with mild interest. "Interesting… Most people are cut down before they even see my attack coming." Then, he swiftly evaded as Miria popped out of nowhere and tried again to cut him down, only for him to vanish from sight.

He reappeared on the roof of a building and found his back up were engaging several teams. With him removing three of the captains and some others, they didn't have as much trouble engaging them than they would have.

He decided to employ some hit and run attacks while they were distracted. He vanished from the roof in a burst of speed. Seeing as they had those auras around them like armour, maybe if he focused yoki into his attacks then it would be more effective?

It was quick and sudden. Lily was the first one to fall - seeing when she was busy engaging the enemy. Rigardo appeared behind her, and rammed his fist through her heart. Her aura and yoki disappeared the moment he done that, and the lion pulled his fist from her bloodied torso.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

Wendy was next; Rigardo appeared in front of her and upper cutted his claws up through her chin and into her brain.

He was quick to get out of there when the surviving members of their team retaliated. Clare was _furious,_ as she was glaring at him with such hatred in her eyes.

Claudia was impaled through the torso by the bladed Awakened Being when she was distracted. She was cut in half from the torso up. Courtesy of said Awakened Being who dragged his blade arm up and through her head.

Diana, meanwhile, fell victim to a sneak attack by the three-headed one - grabbed by the ankle and flung _through_ the roof and several floors of a nearby building.

While she was at it, said Awakened had one tentacle wrapped around Juliana's neck and reveled in watching her slowly choke to death while grabbing Matilda with two more and ripping her in half.

Deneve and Clare wailed in unadulterated rage as they ganged up on her. Clare's quick Sword did most of the work before the three-headed one knew what happened. But, by the time Deneve was able to extract Juliana from her grasp, it was too late.

With a trembling hand, the short-haired woman closed her comrade's eyes.

While certainly maimed, the awakened was unfortunately still alive and lashed out at the women, but they dodged her attack quite readily. She was shredded to pieces for her troubles.

Karla leapt away from the blade that threatened to bisect her. She only had time to widen her eyes when she felt a clawed hand press down on her scalp. She twitched as Rigardo drove his fingers through the top of her skull and into her brain. When he removed his claws he spartan kicked the woman to the ground, and took grim satisfaction as she slid across the ground.

He looked to the side and saw Jean; he narrowed his eyes at her before he vanished from his spot.

To Clare's horror, he reappeared behind Jean and brought in his claws with the intention of beheading her!

"JEAN!"

The No. 9 flinched, feeling the massive amount of yoki behind her and subconsciously poured her yoki into the seal.

"Grrr!"

Jean quickly turned around and recoiled when she saw how close his yoki enhanced claw was to taking her head off. The only thing stopping that attack from connecting was her lover's hand tightly clamping down on Rigardo's wrist. And he shot the coldest glare she had ever seen at the feline Awakened.

And when he showed up, everyone _stopped_.

There was something in the air. A pressure that weighed on their shoulders.

The blond was different. Everyone could see that. Before he was friendly and cheerful, but now Naruto was so angry and full of rage it honestly took everyone by surprise.

Rigardo immediately distanced himself from Naruto when the blond released his wrist. He stared at him warily. He could feel the amount of yoki emitting from this seemingly normal boy, but it was enough to give him pause and not much else.

Strangely, the boy's yoki was familiar to him; the anthropomorphic lion did not know why however. Then, the ground and sky switched places several times and there was a loud "gong" as Rigardo slammed into one of the local cathedral's bells.

With that fucker out of his way for the moment, Naruto took note of his surroundings. Seeing Natalie face-down in her own blood nearly made him go berserk, right then and there, the women present flinching at the sheer malice they felt coming off of him in waves. But, then, he took a calming breath and placed his hands in a very familiar seal.

A massive poof of smoke appeared in the courtyard and dozens of clones sprung forth, each one scooping up the nearest woman to him, alive, unconscious and dead - as well as their swords - before vanishing from sight. Riful and Ophelia were taken away as well; he didn't want them to get caught in this mess.

Rigardo reappeared behind Naruto and brought his claws in to impale the blond. Naruto nonchalantly side stepped to the left, before grabbing at the arm and shoulder tossing the SIlver-Eyed lion to the ground in front of him.

The bladed-armed awakened jumped in front of him, bringing his swords down on the blond. However, he effortlessly caught them and the male awakened's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw they didn't even break skin!

Naruto scowled, brought up his foot and kicked him. The force behind the kick and the grip the blond had on the awakened's arms had left said awakened armless. It didn't get a chance to do much else when Naruto gave him his arms back.

By throwing them.

Like a javelin.

The result was messy. It was impaled in the head and torso and the bladed arms kept going _through_ it before it ended up in the town's wall a ways away behind it.

* * *

Further south, in a makeshift campsite where Luciela and Rafaela were staying, the sisters in question jumped at the sight of so many Naruto's suddenly appearing around them - each carrying a woman in one state or another of utterly fucked up. Some were obvious corpses, Rafaela noted solemnly.

Riful and Ophelia shifted back to human form and the clones checked out their respective charge for injuries and the like.

Those he confirmed as dead were lined up in a row to the side, one by one… one in particular, however, resulted in everyone, even Riful being immediately floored by the sheer wave of malice and outright _hate_ that suddenly permeated the air around them.

With a heavy heart, the clone radiating ill intent placed the corpse of a dear, though short-lived lover alongside those of Matilda and Wendy, before dispelling to let the boss know what happened to her.

"...The boss is going to be _really_ pissed off about this." one of the other clones warned them.

Then, just like the day before, everyone among the surviving warriors was sent into a panic as a massive discharge of yoki flooded the continent. This wasn't that of Naruto's Four-Tails Version 2, though; no… it was bigger...and much, _much_ angrier. Again, even Riful was floored and now trembling at the sheer potency and malice she felt from literal miles away.

"W-What is that?" Clare shakingly asked.

"The Nine-Tailed Cloak," one of the clones said ominously. "This one's a version he just recently mastered. It's basically the complete version of that Four-Tailed one. Only, well, bigger."

"How much bigger?" an alarmed Miria asked.

"You all how how big Riful was when she transformed? The Nine-Tailed Cloak is a _lot_ bigger than that."

* * *

Seconds ago, back in Pieta, Naruto sent Rigardo flying with a savage uppercut, resulting in a second gong, as the awakened found his cranium making contact with the church same bell, yet again. A few of the lion's friends also joined in, having been freed up of their previous opponents.

But, then, everything went to hell as Naruto received a flood of memories from a recently-dispelled shadow clone. He went wide-eyed, before his eyes narrowed in an ice cold glare. Just like that, no one moved a muscle as the sheer hatred they felt in the air made it hard to breathe, let alone anything else. Then, the most massive yoki surge any of them had ever felt flooded the continent as the blond seemed to… awaken?

First, a series of nine tails sprouted from his spine, extending to many times his side, then, his legs and torso morphed and enlarged, followed by his arms and head. Before any among the Awakened Army knew what happened, a colossal, nine-tailed fox towered head and shoulders over even the tallest among them.

Like a rat before a snake, none of the awakened in the town could do anything but stare in shock and awe. **"Normally, I'm a laid back kind of guy."** said creature stated. Then, its expression became dead serious. **"Not many things manage to piss me off. But those that do don't long enough to regret it!"**

With that said, a small series of little, black balls started accumulating and gathering before his face. The ball, literally as big as a house, then shrank - the force of this energy's condensation resulted in everything within ten meters being flattened, except for the frightening beast who then snatched the horse-sized ball in his jaws.

They wanted to run… Every last awakened in the town could feel that they had just unknowingly stepped into the gates of hell, that they would die if they didn't run. But they couldn't move! Two of them fell over, having literally died of fright, before they could actually see what had inexplicably terrified them so.

And then, the fox opened his jaws, yelling, **"NOW, DIE! BIJUUDAMA!"**

No one on the continent was prepared for the blast that could be _felt_ throughout… none of them _could_ be.

* * *

Seconds ago, farther in the North, Isley, the White SIlver King, felt the massive surge of yoki and the malice it contained. By the twin goddesses of Love, it was bigger than anything he'd ever sensed! The One-Horned Monster's yoki was like a child compared to this!

Then he saw the colossal Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appear in the town of Pieta.

Oh… fuck. The damn thing was huge! You could literally see it coming a few _miles_ away! Was this damn Awakened bigger than a mountain?!

 **"Normally, I'm a laid back kind of guy."** Isley heard the Awakened calmly say; god, he can hear him all the way here?! Then it became deadly serious. **"Not many things manage to piss me off. But those that do don't long enough to regret it!"**

Then Isley went stiff as he felt another build up of yoki. There was _more_?! He could see it physically manifest in front of the Awakened's mouth, then shrink, before he took it into his mouth.

Then he watched him opening his mouth, bellowing, **"NOW, DIE! BIJUUDAMA!"**

Then, the explosion came. The shockwave knocked Isley off his horse and flat on his ass with an undignified thud. "What the holy hell was that?!" Generally speaking, Isley was quite the calm and collected man. Nothing really got to him, for the most part. But even he had his limits, and seeing something like _this_ for the first time was bound to have an effect on him.

He looked to his left and found his… 'consort' in all but name, off her own horse and in the snow on her rear end as well. She was staring at the resulting explosion in wide-eyed awed fascination.

Understandable, considering she never saw something of this magnitude.

He wasn't expecting someone to answer him however.

"That would be the boss wiping out your so called 'army', White Silver King."

Both Isley and Priscilla quickly looked in the direction the voice came from. A teenage boy, around Priscilla's age was standing there at arms length. The man blinked at the boy, asking, "'the boss', you say?"

"I'm a clone of his. A copy." he replied. "And before any of you get any 'smart' ideas, I have _half_ of his power and I can use _all_ of the abilities the original has." he looked at them with a dead, serious expression. "That includes transforming into that giant fox you both see ahead of you."

"I see," Isley replied. "I take it you're here to deliver a message, then?"

"Well… here's the thing - quite a few people, all of them being 'silver eyed witches' mind you, were lovers of the boss…" A bubbling crimson cloak with three tails manifested over the clone. Making the whiskers more pronounced, his nails to lengthen into claws, and his canines to grow and his eyes became a crimson red with a vertical slit that reminded him of a fox. "You get what I'm saying… dead meat?"

The King of the North was many things, but he was no fool. Clearly, he had just inadvertently provoked something many times as terrifying as his consort. "...Yes." What more _could_ he say in this situation?! "I will make it a distinct point to refrain from antagonizing you further."

"I'm afraid it's _far, far_ too late for that." the clone grimly drawled; much to Isley's profound displeasure. Then, the bubbling red cloak dispersed and all his features turned back to normal. The clone shrugged nonchalantly. "But, I'm a reasonable person. It's the boss that wants both of your heads on a platter."

Priscilla blinked and cocked her head. Had Naruto - and the clone, by extension - been in a better mood, he'd have found that rather cute.

Isley, on the other hand, was white as a sheet.

"To drive home how utterly _fucked_ you are, the boss is capable of taking on tens of thousands of super powered beings - beings who are capable of reshaping landscapes and _win_."

After _that_ display, he was unusually inclined to believe such a claim.

"Um… Why is he angry with me?" Priscilla asked.

"By association with this idiot." the clone replied, jerking a thumb at said idiot. "Unless your awakened form is of a purple, winged, one-horned humanoid. Then, it's because two of the boss's lovers have an axe to grind with you; but, that's only if you have said form of course."

Well, that wasn't good news, Isley realised. As if he needed more reasons be alarmed…

"I can assure you that I am no fool," Isley stated calmly, attempting to diffuse the situation. "Had I known that your… boss had lovers who could have been potentially hurt in my campaign, we'd have simply gone around and not engaged."

"In your defense, you didn't know. I get that…" the clone paused, and looked ahead to stare at the large mushroom cloud that was once Pieta. "...but I gotta ask: how long were you building up this army? Were you even watching what happened yesterday?"

"Some time," Isley stated. "However, my men were under strict orders not to provoke the source of that yoki, if they found it."

"That source of yoki, as you found out by now, was me. I'm honestly surprised you sensed one of my weaker transformations this far out." the clone looked at him again, "You must have realised something was wrong? The source of yoki didn't _attack_ the hybrids. That _must've_ told you something."

Isley shrugged. "It's not unheard of for an Awakened to simply keep to themselves unless they're attacked." he pointed out. "We had simply assumed you were one such case."

The clone scoffed, "You assumed wrong. And I'm not an awakened by the way. I'm one-hundred-percent human - a unique one, mind you, but human."

"I see…" Isley replied. Internally, he was wondering how the hell a human could attain such power - let alone at such a young age. Unique, indeed…

Then the clone gave the awakened beings a big grin. "Oh by the way, whenever a clone dispels itself their memories go back to the original." he looked at Priscilla and pointed at her, "You might get spared by the boss, because you're cute."

Priscilla blinked, bewildered. "Uh…"

"Bye, now." and with that the clone dispersed itself.

Suddenly, the fox's head snapped in their direction and heard the him yell in the distance.

" **ISLEY! YOUR ASS IS MINE! COME SOUTH AND I WILL KILL YOU!"**

...Needless to say, the man in question opted not to go south, for now.

* * *

A few moments later, several women were still a bit shaken as Naruto returned. He couldn't blame them, to be honest, as he plopped down before the seven women confirmed to be started scribbling something in a scroll of his.

Miria, unable to help herself, cautiously approached, asking, "so… what are you doing?"

Naruto didn't look up from what he was doing, but replied politely, nonetheless. "Preparing to store their bodies away so we can find a better place to bury them than a random-ass campsite in the woods." He explained. "You mind getting their swords for me?"

"Very well," she said slowly. The commander hadn't the foggiest clue as to how doodling in a scroll would help him prepare to store their dead, but figured she'd see soon enough. This man was nothing if not full of surprises, after all.

Miria got the swords of the fallen one by one and placed them beside their former owners. Then she and the others waited to see what the blond was going to do next.

Naruto unfurled the scroll so that there was an odd drawing at t the feet of each corpse. Each one was quite elaborate - some manner of abstract circular array of symbols the women had never seen before. Then, Naruto spoke up. "These are storage seals," he explained, then he took a moment to think about how to properly elaborate. "Simply put, they will place our friends here and their swords in a pocket dimension that… acts like a storehouse, I guess, where they will be preserved until we find a more suitable place to bury them. Once we do, I'll summon them back to this world."

Then, Naruto went through a series of hand seals, and slammed his hands down with a shout of "Fuin!"

Immediately, the women's remains and their swords went op in smoke with a "poof" as the clouds were seemingly sucked into the drawings, which then changed, the kanji for "friend" appearing in the center of each. Once that was done, he rolled up the scroll, tucked it away, and took a look at the crowd, most notably the women being treated by his clones.

Flora was in especially bad shape. And thanks to the deep gash Rigardo gave to her from head to groin her bodysuit was ruined. She was going to take a while to heal up, so moving her would be ill advised until she was at least more stable. Same went for Helen and Undine. Though the former was in much better shape. Naruto sighed tiredly with a shrug. "I guess your job is done? If anyone wants to go back or whatever, feel free to do so. If you don't however, then you can stay with me. I'll provide whatever you need, including protection from the Organization if you need it, even if you're not one of my lovers." He then stretched. "For now, I need to rest… I've been through a lot, all things considered."

With that, he walked off to a little tent he'd had Rafaela set up earlier and slipped into it. Riful followed him in without a word, seeking to comfort her lover, as he clearly needed it, while Ophelia and Luciela took it upon themselves to keep watch.

It was then that Miria realized she was in the presence of another Abyssal. Needless to say, she and a few others suddenly felt a bit nervous about that.

"Uh…"

Luciela blinked and looked at them, then gave them an amused smile at their well warranted nervousness.

"Don't worry; I won't bite. Well… unless you actively try to piss me off." she paused, musing thoughtfully, "...or my mate tells me to." she started giggling girlishly, much to the embarrassment of her younger sister. "Oh… how kinky of me. I wonder if Naruto-Sama would be up for that later on?"

"Will you behave?" Rafaela groaned, whiningly and pleadingly. "Seriously, it's like you're a completely different person ever since he fucked you."

Luciela shrugged. "What can I say? I _really_ needed to get laid..." Then, she went back to keeping watch, amusedly noting the abundance of suddenly-flustered women. "Seems a few others need it, too~"

"Luciela!" her sister growled. "There's a time and place for that, but it's not _now_."

Said ginger shrugged. "Alright, alright, I'll go back to keeping watch."

Rafaela exhaled in relief only for her eye to twitch when one of the hybrids, Cynthia if her memory was correct, said in embarrassment and utter bewilderment.

"Naruto _fucked_ Luciela of the South?!" Immediately after saying that, the pigtailed girl slapped her hands on her mouth and turned beet red, unable to _believe_ she'd actually said that.

Said Abyssal just laughed at the utter perplexment she could feel in the No. 14's voice.

* * *

The next day, the organization was having a shit fit. Not only did they lose 24 of their warriors in one night, but according to their newly-graduated trainee, Renee, the bulk of them were with this boy, Galatea went missing, Rafaela and Ophelia were on his side, too, and Luciela of the motherfucking South was traveling with them, as well!

Including the losses of Eva and her unit, that was a total of 34, thirty- _fucking_ -four lost over the course of two weeks! To make matters worse, _most_ of them were defects! This Naruto was proving to be quite the thorn in their collective ass; _something_ had to be done about him!

"How troublesome," Rimuto muttered, "This boy will undoubtedly be our downfall, should he not be promptly dealt with. Would you happen to have any ideas, Dae?"

Day, a hooded man whose face was half-missing, crossed his arms and hummed in contemplation. "Alicia and Beth are simply not ready to deal with someone of his caliber," he replied. "They're only ninety-percent complete to deal with the Abyssal Ones, and even then, the fact that two of them have teamed up - with the boy, no less - would mean that sending them off against him is nothing short of suicide. For all we know, he might somehow manage to seduce them, as well - just to add insult to injury. Quite the troubling conundrum, to be sure. Any idea where he came from? He is clearly not of this continent."

"He is not from the mainland. That much I know." Rimuto answered, "We would have either won or lost this war with the Dragonkin, otherwise."

Dae scowled as best he could with only half a pair of lips. "Perhaps there is another continent, farther out? He _has_ to be from somewhere! Possibly with enemies we could bribe? If he's not from the mainland then this boy is clearly a long way from home."

The leader of the Organization grew a thoughtful frown, one that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Something on your mind, Rimuto?" Rubel asked.

"...To the West, there is another continent that is inhabited." the man replied, lacing his fingers. "We never did make contact with the locals, however."

The handlers all exchanged looks of surprise, this was the first time they had ever heard of this!

"Why was this not brought to our attention sooner?" Orsay demanded; the mere idea there was another continent and they didn't even know about it infuriated him!

"Because, you were not eligible to know." the man bluntly answered. "Neither of you were. But… if my suspicions of this 'Ladykiller Naruto' being from that continent are true…"

"What _can_ you tell us about this continent? Surely the Mainland must've sent a reconnaissance party over there?"

"As I've said," Rimuto replied, "We have yet to make contact with them. The recon team we sent to the less-populated northern regions were constantly stalked by men and women in odd clothing and porcelain masks. Seeing as how they seemed unfriendly, we decided to leave them be, as the Dragonkin were a troublesome enough enemy on their own." The leader then sighed. "But, desperate times call for desperate measures. We should send an envoy to try and make contact with them. Perhaps, those in the southern areas would be more… talkative."

* * *

Two weeks later, on a scenic cliff just north of Nile Village, seven bodies covered in tarps lay before Naruto and his many traveling companions as his clones dug their graves.

This would do, quite nicely; he'd have to reward Luciela later for recommending this place. It was quite pretty, after all. Off to the side, there was a delta with four nice waterfalls and there were several beautiful patches of wild flowers peppered throughout the lightly-wooded area. The cliff itself faced westward, allowing for a nice view of the setting sun and the area always had roughly the same, tropical weather year-round.

Naruto smiled a sad smile. It would do quite nicely, indeed…

Once the clones were done, Naruto started placing the girls in, one by one. First, Claudia to the left, then Juliana to the right. Then, he did the same for Wendy and Matilda, respectively; then Lily and Karla… Finally, Naruto winced as he personally scooped up Natalie and gently placed her in the center.

It hurt… Not even twelve hours, and their short-lived relationship ended in tragedy. Still, he had to thank Miria for that scheme of hers. He'd have lost more lovers had it not been for her. Then, he placed a red rose on her corpse and buried the women. As per tradition, the women's swords were placed upon their graves as markers.

Looking over his shoulder, one last time at Natalie's grave, Naruto gave her a sad smile. "I'll see you on the other side, Natalie. Rest in peace." With that, he turned and walked away as the other girls paid respect to their fallen comrades.

A melancholy thirty minutes later, Jean hugged her man tight. He smiled appreciatively and rubbed her back, as they both needed the comforting. Try as he might to tell her that she wasn't to blame, Jean kept beating herself up over "being a bad captain" because Natalie had died trying to protect her. Still, she was starting to feel better; saying goodbye to her teammate seemed to bring her at least some closure.

While it still hurt, she'd get over it… eventually.

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he and his allies traveled down the path to Nile Village. "Any ideas about what to do next?" he asked, making a mental note to check on Riful. Damn girl had been getting rather cranky, as of late. He wondered why that was…? Maybe he needed to give her some more nookie time?

She did seem to get jealous around Luciela, but the two did well to avoid each other, so that seemed unlikely to be the cause. She also complained a lot about getting hungry, as of late.

" **Kit, you are denser than a box of rocks, some times,"** Kurama muttered. **"Can't you smell it? You do have enhanced senses, after all."**

" _Smell what?"_

" **The same scent that came off Jean when you met back up with her in Pieta."**

Naruto paused in mid-step. "...Holy shit, Riful is pregnant!" he shouted in realization, before running off to look for her. A woman was already scary enough when expecting - one who ate people and was capable of singlehandedly razing villages to the ground, however, was... not to be left alone, to say the least!

Meanwhile, back with the girls, Miria… had never been so terrified in her life. Nevermind the fact that she'd never heard of an Awakened becoming pregnant; they never grouped up, really, so that came as no surprise. But the fact that they could conceive spelled all sorts of trouble for humanity.

"...Why do I get the feeling he just inadvertently got us all killed?" Helen flatly questioned no one in particular.

Jean and Clare exchanged a glance and ran after the blond in question, while Eliza, Emilia, and Diana started feeling a bit worried as well. However they stayed with the others. They weren't as confident in being next to a possibly cranky Riful.

"S-Should we follow?" Yuma asked.

"That… is an excellent question," Tabitha replied.

"Raise your hand if you're all for following, but at a running distance?" Undine suddenly asked everyone; she was brave, but not stupid. Checking on the situation at least _would_ be advised, however.

Flora raised hers. "A wise course of action, I think." not to mention she _owed_ Naruto her life. Literally; his cloak saved her from getting cleaved in twain back in Pieta. Furthermore, she'd have bled out, had it not been for his healing. The least she can do is check on him. And… relieve his stress… if he needed it... yeah.

Cynthia also felt inclined to help - more due to her kind heart than anything, though the crush she was developing was certainly a factor, at the very least. "I'll go, too," she said, raising her hand.

Veronica also raised hers, seeing Cynthia's real intentions from a mile away. Best make sure the girl didn't do something reckless. "Same, here."

Deneve and Helen raised their hands - the latter inclined to join the fun as usual, the former being practically glued to her hip. Seeing the safety in numbers, Eliza, Emilia, and Diana raised their hands as well, followed by Zelda, Pamela and Queenie.

After that, Miria was notably surprised as everyone essentially volunteered - even the timid Yuma joined in, and though she hadn't raised her hand, Tabitha looked at her expectantly. If her captain was going, so was she and Miria knew it. "Very well, then," the former Number 6 said. "Let's keep tabs on the situation. If Riful starts getting out of control, we should at least try and evacuate the village."

Five minutes and a brief sound of combat later, the women who'd followed at a much slower and more cautious pace were treated to quite the sight. Poor Rafaela lay face-down, ass up and utterly looking like hell as Luciela, Jean, and Clare fussed over an equally-disheveled, but still conscious Naruto cradling Riful.

The Abyssal loli was out cold, as well, and no less than three surrounding buildings had been wrecked. Off in the distance were several awestruck and terrified onlookers, clearly scared as fuck of the "little girl" in Naruto's arms.

Fortunately, there were no casualties from whatever the fuck had just happened.

"What the _hell_ happened here?" a bewildered, wide eyed Miria asked.

"Riful didn't take the news rather well…" Naruto made a face before spitting out blood, who knew the loli could hit so _hard_? "I think she had a panic attack, which led to… well… this."

"She seems to have fainted," Luciela added, visibly relieved. "Hate to admit it, but the little bitch can be scary, when she feels like it."

"You have no idea," Jean muttered. What Riful had put her through was _still_ giving the former Number 9 no shortage of nightmares. How she recovered from that with the help of Clare was nothing short of a miracle.

Eliza ran forth and asked Jean, "is he going to be okay?"

"Our man can take quite a beating," she replied, "he'll be fine."

"She's telling the truth." Naruto told the worried Eliza with an amused chuckle, "I've had a fist shoved through my chest and out my back, twice... as well as a broken neck. Been lit ablaze, impaled, beaten within an inch of my life. Had my skin burnt off and regrown several times. My hands impaled, and I almost did die at one point..." he frowned thoughtfully, "Now that I think of it, how the hell _am_ I still alive?"

Eliza, Jean and Clare didn't feel very comfortable hearing that. The poor man! No wonder he left home...

Undine shifted uncomfortably, as well... but for entirely different reasons, as she tried very hard _not_ to openly drool over such badass claims.

"I see..." Miria muttered. All of them sounded painful. She had been unfortunate enough to have had her limbs cut off during her early ventures as a warrior, so she can relate somewhat. But she never had someone shove their fist through her ribcage before. "So… what now?"

"Well, that's up to you." Naruto told the former warrior of the Organization. "It's been two weeks and I didn't hear your decision on what you're all going to do."

"I'd personally rather discuss that in private," she replied with a shrug. Surely, this boy would be quite helpful in bringing down the Organization, but she needed to be sure he was on her side. "Either way, I'm with you, for the time being."

"Then, so am I," Tabitha inserted, stepping forth next to Miria.

Helen and Deneve stepped forth as well, joining the smaller group of girls surrounding Naruto. Their decision was abundantly clear. Flora followed suit, saying, "I owe you my life, twice over. Feel free to do with me as you will."

The blond blushed. "Uh… thanks?" He suddenly felt a bit awkward. "You don't have to go _that_ far. The fact that you're grateful is enough for me."

The wavy-haired woman smiled, only encouraged by his kindness. "I know I don't. But I want to."

Miria's eye twitched at the blatant offer Flora was giving the boy. "E-either way, I'm sure we're all with you for the time being. If we try to leave, it's only a matter of time before the Organization hunts us down as defectors."

"In other words - you're using me as a meat shield." at the accusation in his tone towards her, Miria grew alarmed and was about to reassure him she wasn't doing that - even though she totally was, only for him to shrug with a look of total indifference. "Meh. You're not the first person to do that. Certainly won't be the last. Certainly sick of it, but what can I do?" Then, he gave her an evil grin. "You _are_ one of the sexier ones to do it, though." Then, he chuckled heartily at her expression. "Damn, I needed that. But seriously though, it's fine. Just make sure to get along and pull your weight. _We_ have a lot of people to keep track of, now, and a few of them are pregnant, so food, shelter and protection are gonna be essential."

Miria nodded as she agreed wholeheartedly with that. She was also relieved the male didn't mind her using him as a… meat shield against the Organization. But, still… "We, you say?" He did seem to emphasise the word for a reason...

"You're a good leader and tactician," Naruto clarified, "you're also better with logistics than I am; hell I suck at it. My battle plan is pretty much always hit them until they die. Hasn't killed me yet, but I know how useful having a good strategist or economist on board can be." Then he gave her an impish grin. "I'm your meat shield, you're my secretary: that a reasonable trade-off?"

The blonde could have done without it being worded so crudely, but nodded. "Very well… I'm not required to call you Naruto-Sama, am I?"

"Not unless you want to," Naruto chuckled. "I'm not _that_ mean."

Miria sighed in relief.

Flora, however, giggled. "So, where to, Naruto- _Sama_?"

Said blond raised an eyebrow at her. So, she was a playful one, eh? Interesting... "Finding a place to stay is our first priority. Riful needs to rest after the shock I gave her and Rafaela's gonna need a room, as well."

With that, he lifted Riful up into a bridal carry and was off to find an inn - Luciela following him after scooping up Rafaela..

* * *

Two days later in Nile Village, several of the girls milled about in the bazaar, assigned by Miria to fetch themselves some clothing so they could blend in better. Among them was Cynthia, as she found herself a nice leather getup with a leotard, a long-sleeve tunic and thigh-high boots, chosen specifically to complement her most outstanding… assets and see what kind of reactions she could get out of Naruto. But, that would be for later. Now, she needed something with a bit more… oomf to it, if her plans for tonight were to succeed.

Out of her colleagues, she had one of the fattest coin purses, due to being fairly successful and pragmatic as a Warrior of the Organization. That said, it was time to finally make use of her earnings.

Fighting back the urge to blush like a schoolgirl, Cynthia took a calming breath and headed into a small back alley to find a store with more… questionably attire. Oh, she couldn't believe she was doing this, but she _wanted_ him! There was no point in pussy-footing about it, now. After more than two weeks of turning red as a beetroot, the kindhearted former warrior finally mustered up the guts to admit it and try something she'd never imagined herself doing.

There was the ring of a bell above the door as she entered, and a large, middle-aged man answered, "hello, can I… help… you?" Well this was unexpected. Never before had the man thought he'd see a silver-eyed witch in his store - a cute one with pigtails, at that.

Cynthia smiled politely. "Y-yes… There's a man I like, b-but I'm horribly shy. Would you mind helping me find... something that'll do the talking for me?"

The man blinked owlishly, but smiled and nodded. This was unexpected, indeed, but he wasn't about to turn down a customer. "This way, young lady, I'll take your measurements and see what we have available in your size."

A few minutes later, and Cynthia's cheeks were every bit as red as her outfit. But, she liked it.

The getup was a dark, red velvet corset dress, decorated in black lace, with a short, frilly, black skirt. She had matching, bicep-length gloves and garters with a pair of black slippers and a red velvet, hooded cape to go with it. Finally, to complement her natural beauty, she wore some red lipstick and black eyeshadow, and her pigtails were now bound in black, lacey bows.

It was so scandalous! She couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was her! Cynthia took a calming breath and smiled. There was no way that… _stud_ would be able to resist her! She bit her lip and fidgeted, her blush intensifying, but she calmed down and gave the storekeeper a gracious smile. "Thank you so much! Here," she handed him several-dozen bellars - small golden rods, used as currency on this continent. "Keep the rest as a token of my gratitude."

The man's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "A-are you sure?"

"Positive," she giggled. "No need to worry; the Organization pays us well."

Granted, she was no longer part of the organisation, but he didn't need to know that.

"Thank you," he said, "pleasure doing business with you!"

Meanwhile, back in town, Jean was in the market, looking for some apples… and fish… and chocolate. Damn random-ass cravings were driving her batty! She pressed on with a sigh. Thankfully, it didn't take her long to find what she needed.

Eventually heading back with her haul, the former Number 9 found herself curiously eyeballing a still-flustered Cynthia bolting out of a nearby back alley, clutching a small satchel like her life depended on it. "Hello, Cynthia," she greeted.

Said girl nearly jumped a foot in the air with a yelp. "H-hello, Jean. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just heading back," she answered. "So, what's in the bag?"

"N-nothing! Just… some clothes." Oh, she wasn't fooling _anyone_ with that blush.

Jean giggled. Before leaning in and whispering into the flustered woman's ear. "For the record, he likes it rough. Don't hesitate to take charge."

With that, and a beet red, bug-eyed Cynthia in her wake, Jean was on her merry way. She had her fun... and she was hungry, damn it!

* * *

At the end of the second day and the sun going down everyone had gotten their new clothes; and then some. Everyone was sharing rooms in groups of four, with the exceptions of the awakened members of their group, as well as Rafaela, Jean, and Clare. The latter editions - especially the awakened members - all have a Naruto clone or two watching them while simultaneously giving them their much needed Naruto-time, though Rafaela also shared a room with her once-long-lost sister.

This allowed the original Naruto to have a room all to himself. So not only would he be able to react quicker if something was wrong - because waking up to finding yourself in a mess of limbs was hell - he would be able to locate where everyone else is in record time. If the situation called for it, that is.

Miria took a soothing breath and steeled herself. She needed to come clean. If Naruto knew why she wanted to oppose the Organization, he would surely help. That, wasn't what made her so nervous, though. No, what did was the payment she was preparing to offer in exchange. Asking him to do this for free was too much, and he wasn't interested in money.

No, there was only one thing 'Lady-Killer' Naruto was indisputably interested in, and seeing how far he'd go for the women of his… collection, Miria knew that if she was to join, the man would take on the world for her, should the need arise.

But, first, she had to deal with Tabitha. Damn girl was persistent in trying to find out what was bothering her captain. It was noble of her, but Miria didn't want others getting involved. Now that Queenie and Yuma were out and about, the two of them could discuss her plans in private.

"Look," Miria said, "I'd rather you not… get tangled up in this. What I intend to do is of my own volition, and… well, quite embarrassing, but it's something I feel I have to do."

That only made Tabitha more concerned. "What is it?"

"I'm going to ask Naruto a very big favor." she answered. "Too big…" Miria blushed, averting her gaze. "I fear that offering myself to him is simply the only payment that will suffice. That's why I'd rather you not get involved. I simply couldn't ever ask such a thing of you."

Tabitha however was appalled - no, not appalled, shocked would be a more accurate term. "W-What?! Why? What kind of favor are you planning to ask for, that you have to offer yourself as payment?" she asked, making sure to keep her voice low as to not disturb anyone else.

"I want his help in taking down the Organization." Miria answered. "And I fear as I am not part of his… ' _collection'_ , he would not go out of his way to help to me. And having his help would greatly increase our chances of that happening."

Now, Tabitha was appalled. Miria wanted to take down the Organization?! Sure, they were all a little bitter from being sent on a suicide mission without their knowledge - they were human, after all, so of course they'd all feel at least some resentment. She looked at her commander, utterly aghast. "I-isn't that taking it a bit far?! Who's going to hunt down Yoma without the Organization?"

Miria sighed. "It's a long story," She said. "I suppose the best place to start would be the beginning…"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Cynthia found a nice place to change into her new dress. Evading Veronica was no easy task, and changing in the room they shared was obviously out of the question, but the pigtailed girl managed quite cheerfully.

Manually suppressing her yoki as best she could, Cynthia then stepped out of the bushes and slunk back into town. Seeing as how there weren't a whole lot of people out and about at this hour made it a rather simple task to do so without any awkward questions - the same went for slipping back into the inn. The fact that she was no stranger to covert operations, given her rank, also proved quite helpful.

So here she stood, in her new outfit, in front of Naruto's door. The woman was wracked with nerves as she fidgeted in her spot. Would he like this? What if he turns her away? Does he like it when women are dressed as she is?

So nervous was she, Cynthia didn't notice there was someone else approaching.

"Trying to seduce him, I see?"

Cynthia jumped at the voice, turning to see Flora standing right next to her with an impish grin.

The woman in question was dressed more casually, decked out in a brown tunic over a short, white dress. She wore a pair of simple slipper and thigh-high stockings and her wavy locks were done up in a cute, little bun.

"Getting cold feet at the last second, I see," Flora observed. "No need to be nervous. Naruto's far too kind for you to have anything to worry about."

Cynthia took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. Damn, this was embarrassing! "I-I know… I'm just too damn shy, I guess." Then, there was a determined look in her eye as the girl gazed upon the door before her. "Still… I want this! I want _him_ so badly, and nothing's going to stop me… not this time!"

Flora chuckled as she went behind the plaited haired woman and started rubbing her shoulders. "I wouldn't mind getting a taste of him myself actually." she revealed with another chuckle. "If he managed to tame two Abyssal Ones, the entirety of Jean's team, along with Clare on top of that? He _has_ to be good."

With the former No. 8 rubbing her shoulders, and whispering those words into her ear, it was no surprise Cynthia started shuddering with pure unadulterated _need_ as she rubbed her thighs together.

Cynthia was about to go and knock on Naruto's door, only to pull back from doing so at the last second upon hearing the bewildered voice of Miria.

"Cynthia? Flora?" both women looked to their left and found Miria and Tabitha walking over to them. The former having wide eyes as she took in Cynthia's new… choice in clothes. "Cynthia, what are you wearing… oh."

Her question turned to a flat, eye-twitching realization when she realised they were in front of Naruto's door.

She stopped in front of said door with a sigh. "Let me guess, _'this isn't what it looks like'_?"

Cynthia took a deep breath before looking at her commander with a hardened look. "No, this _is_ what it looks like; I want to _fuck_ Naruto. I've wanted to fuck him for the past two weeks!"

Miria was in utter shock. This was… unexpected to say the least.

Before the woman could react, though, Cynthia stepped forward and knocked on Naruto's door without another word. One could hear a pin drop as the four women awaited the man's response. Miria had reflexively taken a step back from a combination of shock and well-hidden nervousness.

They heard movements in the room within. Movements that got closer with each passing second. Then the door was abruptly pulled open, and the four women were treated to the sight of a topless Naruto.

The man in question was pretty well-built, as one would expect of a mercenary. While he lacked the bulging muscles, he was certainly athletic and well-toned. The young man also had this large patch of burn scars on his right pectoral muscle, courtesy of Sasuke's Chidori. His right arm also had this odd scar forming a ring around the bicep and tricep, as if the limb itself had been lost and reattached.

Naruto gave Cynthia a once-over and said with a warm chuckle, "damn, you look sexy in that!"

The girl in question blinked in surprise, and was already beet red by the time her eyes reopened. "Uh… t-thank you," she said softly. "M-may I… come in?"

"Of course!" he stepped to the side and Cynthia, after giving him a soft peck on the cheek, gracefully walked in. He smiled softly as he touched where her lips were, before looking to Flora, Tabitha and Miria. "You girls need something, as well?"

Miria hesitated, but Flora was all too happy to lean in and give him a peck on the other cheek. "Cynthia could use a coach, I think," she said playfully. "She'd been wanting this for a while, but needed to muster up the will to ask. May I?"

Truth be told, she'd been intending to do the same as Cynthia, but figured she might as well help the girl as an excuse to see what he was capable of, before getting a taste of it.

Naruto smiled and gestured for her to come in. Then, he looked at Miria and Tabitha, noting that their attire was just as casual as Flora's.

Miria had her hair in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face, and was decked out in simple, black and white robes with a red sash. Much like Cynthia, she wore just enough makeup to accentuate her natural beauty. Something about that told Naruto there was more to her intentions than what met the eye.

Tabitha was garbed in the same attire, though her hair was done up in a tight bun with a braid wrapped around it. Both she and Miria were also barefoot.

While suspicious of their intentions, Naruto - being the kind person he was - made them the same offer. "Do… you two want to come in as well?"

Miria and Tabitha looked at each other before they looked back at the blond. Taking a deep breath, the former steeled herself. "Yes, please." she said with a charming smile. She'd already come this far, so there was no backing out, now.

Naruto gestured for them to enter. And enter they did.

Phase A done.

Now it's time for Phase B.

Cynthia, misinterpreting Miria's actions as intervention, gave her a dirty look, before steeling herself, marching on over to Naruto, and pouncing on him with a smoldering kiss.

"It would appear she doesn't need my help, after all," Flora muttered, "Not that I mind…"

Miria, herself, on the other hand… was taken aback. Apparently, Phase B would have to wait a moment… She looked at Flora and noted how hungry the woman looked. _'Make that two…'_

"What brought this on?" Naruto asked Cynthia with a chuckle, once they separated to breath. Not that he minded, he was just wondering out of legitimate curiosity.

"I won't let her interrupt me!" Cynthia growled with pent up arousal. "I've been waiting for this," Naruto jumped when he felt the woman boldly grab his cock through his pants, "for two whole weeks!"

"I.. I wasn't going to interrupt you." Miria corrected her, knowing a pent up woman when she saw one. "I just wanted to... talk with him about something."

She was promptly ignored. Be it out of misplaced spite or sheer arousal was uncertain, at the moment…

Well he wasn't going to turn a potentially important discussion down. Naruto gently pushed Cynthia away much to her irritation. Rather than give up, however, the scantily dressed woman turned around and pressed her rear against his groin, and started rubbing and grinding against the erection that was slowly growing. She also grabbed his hands and forced them upon her breasts while she was at it. The girl was thirsty as fuck - more so than even Jean was, back when he'd first claimed her.

Right… probably best to oblige her, first...

Miria and Tabitha fidgeted at the sight, thoroughly hot and bothered.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, giving the women an apologetic look. "Whatever you needed to ask may need to wait a moment. I'm gonna be a bit busy, as you can see."

Biting back her embarrassment, a highly-flustered Miria blurted out, "I need you to help me take down the Organization!"

 _That_ got Cynthia to stop as she ripped herself away from Naruto and shrieked, "WHAT?!"

Flora was equally floored as she stared at her commander in shock. "F-forgive me, Miria, but… but… a-are you insane?!"

"Perhaps I am," she admitted after taking a calming breath. Then, she gave Naruto a serious look. "But, you haven't seen what I have… what they have done. They need to be stopped, before it's too late; before more lives are unnecessarily lost."

Now _this_ seemed familiar to the blond. What is it with these shadowy organisations and their tendency to fuck up the lives of everyone around them? Naruto scowled, crossing his arms. "Please continue. I'm sure we'd all like to know what you mean by that."

Miria took a deep breath and proceeded to explain just _why_ she wants to take down the very Organization every woman in this room used to work for. "As I told Tabitha, I suppose the best place to start is at the beginning… with the war on the mainland."

Flora blinked owlishly. "The mainland?"

"This continent is much bigger than anyone here thinks," Miria explained. "The island we're on is probably one-fifth the size of the other. But, the Organization had kept the mainland's existence a well-guarded secret for generations."

"That would explain why the people here call this place 'the world'," Naruto muttered.

Miria's eyes flickered with hope. "So, that's where you came from?"

The blond shook his head. "I'm actually from another continent farther west. The people of my village - or city as you would probably classify it - stabbed me in the back one-too-many times so I left, and now I'm here." he concluded with a forced-nonchalant shrug.

Cynthia frowned empathetically, taking a mental note to dote on him with extra care, once she got the chance.

Flora was flabbergasted at the revelation, but it did explain how he was capable of such seemingly-impossible feats.

Tabitha was equally surprised that Naruto was from some far-away place. While inclined to give Miria the benefit of the doubt, she still had reservations of another land existing out there.

"I see…" Miria muttered. While that didn't go quite as well as she'd hoped, it still proved to everyone else that there was more out there than this land. "...How long did it take for you to get here?"

"A little less than a year by boat," Naruto said. "It was a roundabout route, though, because I didn't know where to go from my continent." he gave the women a sheepish shrug. "I guess you could say I discovered this place, in a way. Wasn't on any maps I bought. If I was to head directly back, it would likely take a few months or so...? Don't quote me on that."

Miria was thoughtful on that… it actually gave her a little more hope.

Naruto cleared his throat, "What's happening on this mainland... that is related to you wanting to take down this organisation, I take it?"

Miria nodded. "There is a war going on over there," she said. "One that's been raging for centuries. The enemy was winning, so the people on the mainland found this island in secret. The Organization was created several decades after, and then the yoma appeared."

"Wait…" Naruto gave her an odd look. "...they 'appeared'? They weren't discovered? They just showed up?"

"Indeed," Miria said cryptically. "For all we know the Organization created them, though I have no way to conclusively prove it."

"Th-that's crazy!" Flora sputtered.

"Actually, it's not so crazy." Naruto countered, "Miria, do you know _when_ the yoma showed up? Was it before or _after_ the Organization came?"

"After," Miria answered.

Tabitha, Cynthia and Flora all went pale at the implication.

Naruto began to pace back and forth in the room. "So people from the mainland came here to settle. Several decades later, the Organization - who are also from the mainland - come along and the Yoma suddenly showed up out of nowhere? That sounds familiar..."

Miria blinked, the shine in her eyes brightening. "That's precisely how it came to be." She confirmed. "No one outside of the Organization knew about them at first, though, so people thought they were formed as a response to this new predator's existence… at least at first. Eventually, people who remembered what life was like before the yoma died out and with the help of a little propaganda here and there, the newer generations came to believe that the yoma had simply always existed."

"And then you 'silver eyed witches' came along." Naruto concluded as he stopped his pacing. He looked at Miria and said. "So the question is: if the Organization is responsible for the yoma, then how did they come to be?"

Miria nodded. "That's not why I want to take down the organization, though… not that suspicion alone, at least." She gave him a dead serious look. "No… it's the human experimentation that serves as my real motivation. They've been trying to create specialized soldiers who weaponize the process of awakening; people who can do so at will without the ill effects that Riful and the others suffer from. Alicia and Beth, the Organization's 1 and 2 are the latest result of these experiments."

Naruto immediately drew comparisons. "It sounds similar to what the people back at home did to create the perfect Jinchuuriki…" he breathed.

"Jinchuu-what now?" Tabitha asked.

"Basically, a demon vessel - a living prison who can harness the power of their charge," Naruto explained. "That's what I am. The demon sealed inside me is Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

The women in the room blinked owlishly. That… explained a lot, actually.

"Then, you're familiar with what kind of people the Organization are," Miria sighed. "And why they must be stopped."

"I am familiar." Naruto replied with a nod, "I had to face a shadowy Organization of my own, who wanted to harness Kurama's power for their own ends. And to do that they had to extract him from me. Doing so would have resulted in my death." he growled viciously. "I lost my parents to the person leading them."

Miria gave him an empathetic look. Then, she took a moment to steel herself. "I'm sorry to ask you to deal with another one, but I'd do anything to stop the Organization and their sick plans." She bit her lip and started undoing her sash. "I know I'm asking much… but I'm willing to go as far as it takes - even as far as to be your slave, if that's the price I must pay."

Naruto blinked in surprise as Miria's robes hit the ground. Then, he just couldn't help but snicker.

"Is there something funny?" Miria calmly asked him.

Chuckling warmly, Naruto shook his head and he looked at the woman with a smile. "No, it's just... I would have helped you, free of charge." he revealed, and his smile grew at the look of surprise on the woman's face. "What? I _do_ have a bone to pick with them. Now more than ever. Plus, I consider you a friend. I _always_ put the needs of my friends before my own."

Miria was… honestly flattered. "Uh… t-thank you." She blushed heavily and fidgeted, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. Then, just as she was about to say something, Cynthia saw what she was about to do a mile away.

Clinging on to Naruto's arm, the pigtailed girl spat, "Get in line! I was here first!"

The man in her grasp only let loose another chuckle, as he slipped his arm around her and pulled the girl close. "No need to fight over me," he said. "I could take you all on at once and then some if I want…" he cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly, before correcting himself. "If I was... given permission to, I guess? The only reason I left you girls alone is because you never offered until now."

"Ladykiller, indeed," Flora giggled.

Needing no further motivation, and in no mood to let this drag out any longer, Cynthia pulled him into another kiss, just as deep and heated as the last, as she slowly urged him over to the bed.

Naruto was all too happy to oblige. He followed her cheerfully as he returned the kisses with just as much passion.

Then, when she felt the mattress at the back of her knees, Cynthia sat down and started undoing his pants. When she looked down the girl turned beet red and noted that even at half-mast her man was _huge_! She bit her lip and cutely looked Naruto in the eye as she started gently stroking him.

Not one to be selfish, Naruto placed a hand on her cheek and showed his appreciation with a series of loving kisses. He moaned into her lips and tried to slip his tongue in. Cynthia opened up and licked his tongue, turning beet red at what they were doing. Then, she started playing with his balls with one hand as she started to slowly lean back, spreading her legs.

Naruto could tell she was urging him down on top of her, but had other plans. He looked her in the eye and gave her a devious grin, before sliding back and lifting her thighs. The blond noted that his newest partner wasn't wearing any panties under this sexy outfit. Damn, she was naughtier than he though!

Cynthia blushed heavily, wondering what he was up to. Then, her eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she yelped in pleasure as she felt something soft and wet caress her lower lips. Did he just… _lick_ her down there?! She yelped, again. Indeed, he did!

Miria could swear there was steam coming off her cheeks as she marveled at the spectacle. Never in her life had the commander thought she'd get turned on by the sight of a woman receiving the fabled tongue-lashing. But… damn, this man was clearly good at it!

Cynthia bit her knuckle and mewled into it, upon feeling his tongue dancing about her womanly folds. It felt _so good_! How did it feel _so damn good_?! She reached down with her other free hand and held Naruto to her crotch. Instinctively she started grinding her hips against his tongue. How would it feel if his tongue was wiggling inside of her vagina? She just _had_ to know!

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed her thighs and used them as leverage to plunge his tongue into her eager cunt, and started frantically lapping at her inner walls. Cynthia's reaction was immediate: she grabbed him by the hair with both hands and wailed like a whore at the sensations wracking her frame.

Flora's knees were trembling at the sound. Holy shit, if he was this good at foreplay, she just _had_ to get a taste of the main course!

Tabitha bit her lip fidgeting in place as she gave Cynthia a jealous glare. Damn girl just had to hog him all to herself, didn't she?

Miria was just as envious, but hid it well. What she _couldn't_ hide, though was her arousal. She needed to see what this man was capable of, herself… as thanks for agreeing to help her, of course.

The former Number 6 had a bit too much pride to admit that she was getting off on seeing Naruto do this to Cynthia… and that she was _just_ as eager to be in her place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Veronica was frantically looking for her best friend, after realising the girl hadn't returned to their room after heading out this afternoon. Jean had assured her that Cynthia was just fine, but the former Number 13 simply wasn't so sure. Veronica took a calming breath and reached out with her senses. Surely she had to be somewhere!

Then, to her dismay, she found that Cynthia's yoki was in _that_ man's room. Damn it, why was she not surprised?! He was the infamous Ladykiller, after all.

Wait a minute… with a frown she focused her senses into his room only.

"Miria? Tabitha? Holy shit, _Flora_ , too?! What are you all doing there!?" She whispered to herself, not wanting to disturb Pamela and Diana's sleep. Then, Veronica reached out, again, to try and read their emotions, only to be overwhelmed by the sheer about of joy and pleasure Cynthia was radiating.

The jealousy she was feeling from Miria and Tabitha was only slightly less so. She… she had to go over there. For her friend! N-Not because she was curious, or anything! She blushed heavily. Not… not at all!

She got her robe on and marched on over there. Veronica made _damn_ sure to not disturb the two Abyssal Ones, and Ophelia from their sleep. She wasn't willing to deal with a pregnant, and cranky Riful in fear of her wrath. But she went to the other side of the entire inn within minutes thanks to her pinpointing where the Ladykiller's room was.

Then she was in front of it… and froze in place at the sound of Cynthia's orgasmic wail.

* * *

Cynthia's head was spinning as she reeled at the shockwave of pleasure that shook her to the core. Her eyes rolled back the whole body writhed and her toes curled as her juices gushed all over Naruto's face. Said blond lapped up her girl juices as if it were a fine drink, before he pulled back.

"...Holy shit." a wide eyed Flora breathed out, astonished by Cynthia being reduced to this state by his _tongue_ alone!

Miria and Tabitha shuddered longingly. "Miria," the latter whispered breathlessly, "I no longer regret my decision in giving my body to him."

The woman in question could only stare, not even _able_ to respond.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, however. But, he had someone else to focus on at the moment.

The blond then spread Cynthia's legs as he leaned over her and placed a hand on her cheek. The girl wrapped her arms around him and gave her man a longing kiss. She then ground herself against him, as she felt his bulbous tip rubbing her lower lips. She gasped and moaned at the feel of him splitting her open and sliding smoothly into her tight, dripping, _hungry_ cootch.

She wanted him.. She _needed_ him! Nothing was going to stop her, now! Cynthia hooked her ankles behind Naruto and pulled him in deeper and deeper, shuddering at the feel of his tip kissing her cervix. She felt him bottoming out inside her, his crotch touched her own. She felt so _fucking_ full, so complete, so… _satisfied_!

Then, slowly but surely, he started to move.

Cynthia's whole body shivered in utter bliss at the feel of him rubbing every inch of her. The Ladykiller struck again, and she was enjoying every second of it! She was his, now and forever!

Naruto hugged his newest woman close and kissed her over and over as he trust deep and hard, savoring the feel of Cynthia losing her virginity to him. He slowly picked up the pace, reveling in her whimpers as she bounced and rolled her hips to match his accelerating thrusts.

Cynthia was lost to her unadulterated pleasure. She had no idea how something could feel so good, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was that he was making her feel so immeasurably good. The girl whimpered, feeling a familiar pressure building up in her loins.

Meanwhile, Naruto's thrusts were becoming more erratic. He could feel his balls tightening at the feel of taking yet another girl's innocence. It just felt so damn good, every time! He was deliciously close! "Cynthia…" he groaned. I can't hold it much longer."

"DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT!" the woman beneath him shrieked longingly. Then she let out a pathetic whimper as her whole body shuddered at the thought of his essence tainting her womanly folds. "I want it… I want every last drop!"

Naruto pulled her into another deep kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he grunted in exertion.

Miria, Flora and Tabitha shuddered with lust as they were treated to the sight of Naruto's balls visible twitching and contracting, pouring his seed deep within Cynthia's hungry womb. Oh, god, they _all_ wanted to feel what that was like, now!

Cynthia herself mewled in pleasure at the feel of Naruto's wet heat flooding her core, his seed painted her innards a pearly white, his genes being planted within her as their bodies gave into the beastly instinct to procreate... if only for the moment.

While Naruto was painting her insides white Cynthia lovingly hugged him, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

* * *

Outside, Veronica's knees trembled at the sounds of Naruto and Cynthia copulating. She simply couldn't believe they'd gone all the way! Her panties were drenched at the sheer pleasure she'd sensed her best friend being assaulted by and simply couldn't _take_ it anymore!

* * *

Cynthia groaned in _agonizing_ irritation as someone knocked on the door. She gave her man a pleading look, _begging_ him not to answer.

He was tempted, but then, the knocking soon turned into pounding.

"Sorry, Cyn," he gave his newest woman a soft peck on the lips, "I gotta answer it."

The girl in question blushed at the nickname. Then, despite her not wanting him to pull out, she nodded, when the pounding at the door became louder and more frantic. She mewled softly, and reluctantly uncrossed her ankles behind his back when he pulled out of her.

Despite the intrusion, the other three women found their eyes drawn to the soft pattering and blushed heavily at the sheer amount of semen dropping out of their colleague.

With a sigh Naruto did up his pants again went to the door and opened it, only to let out a surprised yelp when a frantically aroused Veronica leapt into his arms and hooked her legs behind his back. At the same time she tried to shove her tongue down his throat.

The blond staggered back and instinctively grabbed her thighs as she ground and rolled her crotch against him.

Cynthia leaned up in surprise and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she realised _who_ the person in Naruto's arms was.

"V-Veronica?!" What the hell was she doing here? And why was she trying to devour Naruto's face?! Wasn't she trying to clam-jam Cynthia for the past two weeks?! What the hell happened?!

Said woman didn't seem to hear her, however. Her eyes were closed, and she moaned into Naruto's mouth when he slowly moved his hands up her thighs to her ass. Then he gave her a harsh slap on the rear that made her realise what she was doing.

Her silver eyes snapped open in shock and she pushed herself away from him, blushing madly as she felt the eyes of her friend, commander and colleagues upon her.

She immediately tried to save face. "U-uh… e-e-erm… t-this isn't what it looks like!" And failed miserably at it, as well.

Flora grinned impishly, obnoxiously closing the door behind her, "Oh? It certainly _looked_ like you wanted him." she gestured towards Naruto with her head.

Veronica turned beet red at that, only to blush harder as Naruto placed a hand on her face, lovingly rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb. She mewled and leaned into his hand, her knees nearly buckling on the spot.

Naruto smiled charmingly at her. "I don't mind having you here, but I have to know if this _is_ what you want." he told her; he didn't want to be an ass and take her if she didn't want it.

Veronica was out of breath. The smile alone had nearly made her swoon. "I… I… Uh…"

"You... _what_?" Flora urged with a devilish grin.

The newest arrival gave Naruto a heated, determined look, before slipping off her panties and stuffing them in his pants pocket. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him anew. She just… couldn't say it… it was too embarrassing, but by damn, she was going to _show_ it! With that in mind, Veronica shoved her tongue into Naruto's mouth as she hooked a leg around the man and ground her nude, dripping crotch against him.

Flora giggled, a devious idea coming to mind as she circled around the two like a vulture.

"What are you scheming?" Miria demanded in an accusatory tone.

"Just… fanning the flames," the former Number 8 replied with a wicked grin. Then, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and started undoing his pants, while whispering naughty things into his ear. "Looks like you got another one after you, _Ladykiller_. If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to fuck _all_ of us hybrids."

Naruto while he was immensely enjoying the snogging he was receiving from Veronica, the blond had no idea what Flora was talking about. Ladykiller? ...What? That question went to the back burner when he felt the babe behind him reach into his pants to stroke his dick, before pulling it out into the open once more.

"Go ahead," Frora continued, rubbing the head of his cock against the dripping folds of the woman who wanted him so. Veronica mewled, again, grinding against him and rolling her hips, desperately trying to impale herself upon his mighty spear. "Just look at how pathetically she wants you! Give it to her! Shove it in and make her _squeal_!"

A shiver went up Naruto's spine as he subconsciously bucked his hips at just the right moment. Veronica threw her head back and wailed as she felt her chastity torn away - her every inch tainted by a man's touch in a single motion.

"I never thought I would see Veronica like this…" Tabitha whispered, she wantingly licked her lips and looked to her commander. "Who's next after her?"

Miria's whole body trembled. "If I have anything to say about it, that would be me." The ravenous look in her eye spoke volumes as she watched Naruto lift her colleague up and press her against the door. Then, Miria's knees buckled at the sound of flesh hitting flesh as he then pounded Veronica like a drum.

Flora giggled at the sight of her commander wanting Naruto so badly. Oh, this was going to be _good_!

As for Cynthia she couldn't believe her friend was acting this way. How- how long was she hiding this from her? Why did her friend try and keep her away from him? What the hell was going on?!

As for said friend…

"Oh, gawd!" she moaned into his ear, as her hands lovingly ran over his bare back. "Keep! Fucking! Me! Make me your woman!"

Naruto was all too happy to oblige as his pace doubled, eliciting a happy squeal from his newest woman. "I'm going to enjoy pounding you so hard you'll be walking funny for a _week_!" With that last word, his pace suddenly tripled, as Veronica's eyes rolled back into her skull.

She came right there. Her whole body went stiff as she clung to him like her life depended on it. Her nails dug into his skin and her juices dripped onto the floorboards as her voice got caught in her throat. This feeling was so... overwhelming!

The blond grunted as he felt Veronica's inner walls squeezing him with all their might. But he powered through the tight vice that was her clamping walls. He smirked at the look on her face, her eyes were rolled to the back of her skull, her mouth was open and her tongue was lolling out. The classic fucked stupid expression. No matter how many times he's seen it, he'd never get enough of it.

He leaned in and started sucking against her neck, leaving behind a massive hickey to show his mark. Then with one last thrust, Naruto groaned into her neck as he filled her cunt to the brim with his seed.

Veronica moaned aloud at the feel of her womb getting sprayed with his baby batter. She wasn't ovulating… and for some reason, a deep part of her was depressed with that. But the rest of her was screaming with joy as her body was so thoroughly claimed by this stud of a male.

Naruto stayed in place for what felt like an eternity, instinctively trying to knock her up, regardless, as he let himself get milked for every last drop. Then, he pulled back from her neck, panting heavily as blue eyes met silver and the two shared one last loving kiss, before Naruto gently set Veronica down and slowly pulled out.

The woman in question whimpered longingly, missing the feel of being so full.

Then, the blond found himself tackled to the ground by some invisible force. A blink later, and Miria vanished, reappearing on his face as she rolled her hips, desperately _begging_ to be eaten out. When Naruto obliged with a hearty chuckle Miria let out a guttural moan and blushed as she looked down at the still-hard dick before her.

How the hell was he still hard?! Was it actually true that he'd consecutively pounded those four women?! No _wonder_ he'd earned such a nickname!

Miria bit her lip, whimpering at how good it felt. She needed to repay him! It… it was only fair… With that thought in mind, the former Number 6 leaned down and gave him an experimental lick. The taste was odd, but not _entirely_ unpleasant… She went to work immediately, wrapping her lips around the bulbous tip and bobbing her head with a moan. Then, she yelped at Naruto's response.

Feeling his dick being sucked, the blond in question doubled his efforts. He spread her thighs for better access and rapidly lapped at her dripping cootch. Something deep within could tell that he was going to _enjoy_ filling this one up in particular, if she let him. His dick throbbed at the thought mildly startling Miria, but she pressed on, doubling her efforts as well. Then, he ripped a pleasured squeal from her as he attacked her clit and then focused on it in particular.

Oh, fuck, it felt so good! Miria whimpered around the cock in her gob, at the sensations washing over her. She simply adored feel of being eaten out, the commander realized. No wonder Cynthia loved it! Her whimpers intensified as she could feel the pressure building up inside her. She knew what was coming - this orgasm so many people hailed as the best thing they'd ever felt. If the other women he'd fucked in front of her were any indication, there was some truth to that.

Tabitha whimpered, biting her lip as Miria's cries became ever more rapid, ever more _intense_. Then, her knees trembled as Miria threw her head back, freeing his shaft from her mouth, and wailed like a whore.

The disheveled commander desperately tried to make the room stop spinning and catch her breath. Then, she looked down at the throbbing dick daring her to hop on with such hunger she'd never felt in her life.

Her decision made, Miria clumsily crawled over and pointed the tool towards her entrance. This was it: the point of no return. She screwed her eyes shut, bit her lip and fell upon the Ladykiller's mighty spear. She screamed in pleasure at the feel of her folds being parted for the first time, at the sensation of being so much fuller than she'd ever thought possible. It was like _nothing_ she'd ever experienced in her life!

Was _this_ the pleasure all those women he had claimed felt on their first time? No wonder they adored him as much as they do! If he was capable of giving this to them any time they or he wanted… she shuddered happily at the thought.

"Ohhhh… Best. Decision. Ever!" she groaned out deliriously.

As Naruto bent his knees and put his hands on her hips, Miria leaned back, spread her legs and held herself up on her hands. Then, he started to move and the room flipped upside-down.

Miria squealed in pleasure at the feel of Naruto's powerful, deep thrusts, slamming against her with every ounce of his might. His balls slapped her clit and his mighty dick rubbed her every inch in _all_ the right ways! Miria's wails could be heard throughout the inn as the sound of flesh pounding against flesh echoed throughout the room. She came almost immediately, her juices gushing forth and wetting his cock as the lewd slurping of their coupling burned itself into her memory forevermore.

For the third time, Naruto felt his cock mercilessly milked for his seed. It was almost too much to bear as his balls tightened once more. "Fuck! I can barely take it!" he groaned. "If this keeps up, I'm gonna cum, again!"

Miria glared at him with wild eyes. Her eyes changed from a chromic silver, to golden slanted feline like eyes. "Don't you _FUCKING_ dare take it out!" She needed this, so bad! Every fiber of her being wanted to feel that _warmth_ flooding her loins.

The desperate, furious shout sent Naruto over the edge. If she wanted it, then by damn, she was going to _get_ it! He roared in pleasure as he pulled her hips down and slammed into her as deep as he possibly could. With every spurt he thrust again, ensuring that every last _drop_ was poured as deep as humanly possible.

Miria trembled, unable to hold herself up anymore. Then, she mewled as Naruto pulled out and gently set her down.

Then, Tabitha cleared her throat and slowly dropped her robe in a dramatic fashion, as she sauntered on up to the stud and his newest woman. She giggled at Naruto's expression, then, dropped on her hands and knees, crawling towards Miria in particular.

"Oh, Miria," she sighed in mock exasperation. "How could a woman of your standing do something so dirty? I guess it falls upon me to clean up after you…" With that, she went down and lapped up the still-hot seed that seeped out of her commander, waggling her rear seductively, as she gave Naruto an impish look.

"Oh~!" Flora moaned sexily. "So naughty! Looks like everyone's favorite stud needs to show a _bitch_ her place…"

Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement and took his position behind the 'bitch' in question.

Tabitha mewled at the feel of his tip rubbing against her folds. She was going to enjoy this and she knew it! Miria, meanwhile, shuddered at the feel of Tabitha's tongue caressing her. The former Number 31 then spread her commander's lower lips and attacked her clit directly.

The blond behind her then placed a hand on Tabitha's hip and poked his head inside her, before grabbing her other hip, shifting his position slightly, and pushing deep into her tight, virgin folds. Shifting once more, Naruto then slid deeper into her… and deeper… and deeper, before finally bottoming out.

Tabitha moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being so… stretched, so full, so… so complete. How she was able to live her life without feeling such pleasure was now a complete mystery to her.

"Oh~ I can't wait for it to be my turn." Flora moaned in arousal. She was enjoying the show Naruto was giving her so far, but, she was getting a _little_ pent up thanks to everything that was going down thus far. She just can't _wait_ for it to be her turn next.

"How he's able to go for so long is a mystery…" Cynthia sighed dreamily. She idly ran a hand over her corset covered breast, and licked her lip with lust. "But I'm enjoying what I'm seeing so far."

"He does have a lot of stamina doesn't he?" Flora said with a perverted grin, "To be able to last this long without a break. He must have been quite the hit with the ladies back on his own continent."

Flora couldn't have been any farther from the truth. For most of his life Naruto was the exact opposite. It was after he saved the Elemental Nations and thousands of lives almost single handedly, that he was able to get some luck with the opposite gender. But that was only because of his status as a war hero.

But she didn't need to know that. Yet.

As he gave Flora a bemused glance, Naruto softly kneaded Tabitha's thighs as he allowed the woman he was inside of to adjust. Tabitha was thankful for this. Then wiggled her hips slightly, to hint him to continue.

She would have told him herself - but her mouth was… preoccupied. With her commander's cum-filled cunt.

Naruto with a smirk brought his right hand up and gave his newest lover a slap on the ass. She mewled into Miria's clit, who in turn moaned aloud in pleasure, and Tabitha pulled away to throw her head back in a low, guttural moan when Naruto started thrusting into her cunt like a piston.

Miria mewled pathetically at the loss of pleasure, but then, ther eyes crossed as Tabitha slid a finger into her. Then, the woman pleasing her muscled past the urge to throw her head back and returned to attacking the commander's clit. Tabitha wailed into Miria's cootch and did her damnedest to made her commander cum while Naruto railed her like a champ.

Said commander bit her lip and clawed at the floorboards as she felt the pressure building in her loins once more. Then, just as Tabitha came, so too did she, the former Number 6's fluttering walls sucking Naruto's seed deeper within her, greedily trying to preserve the remaining batch of baby batter. Unknown to her, those plans to overthrow the Organization would have to be put on hold for the foreseeable future.

That seed would 'take root' in due time.

Naruto slammed into Tabitha, his thick, copious seed filling her from behind, desperately trying to breed her like a dog. A bitch, indeed. He fell back, as the now-unconscious Tabitha crumpled sideways to the ground. As he lay there panting, Flora giggled impishly and stood above his _still_ -hard dick and lifted her skirt.

She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Got room for one more?" the former Number 8 asked.

"Always," Naruto chuckled.

With a grin, the woman slowly lowered herself to a crouch; she bit her lip with a closed eyed moan, upon feeling the tip of his prick probing against her dripping-wet cootch. Flora opened her eyes and gave him a seductive smile as she rolled her hips to and fro on his cock. Naruto didn't do anything; seeing as this woman wants to take the lead, he'll let her before showing how it's _really_ done.

Lifting the front of her skirt up past her waist as to get a good eye on where his dick is, Flora aligned her cunt with it and slowly lowered herself down on it, until she felt her virginal lips spread out to accommodate him. There she paused, closed her eyes, and took a deep calming breath before plunging herself down on him all in one go. She bit her lip and groaned sexily at the feel of finally losing her innocence, if one could even call it that.

Damn girl was a natural ginger and she was going to show this man what one of her kind could _fucking_ do! She leaned forward and started lifting herself up, squeezing him all the way, before slamming back down, again and again, her pace slowly building up. Then, her grin turned devilish as she shifted into a squatting position, never missing a beat, as she kept hopping on his dick.

Naruto moaned happily at the feel of Flora's ministrations. Damn, she was good at this! Upon feeling his dick throb, however, the former Number 8 gave him an evil grin as her eyes started glowing the ominous demonic yellow, before she started pounding him at inhuman speeds. The man went cross-eyed and he nearly came right there, but resisted as he savored the feel of this woman servicing his dick so damn thoroughly.

Flora giggled cutely as Naruto squirmed beneath her. Then, she let out a guttural moan as the mounting pleasure started getting to her. This was the woman's first time, after all. "Oh, yes," she shouted. "Fill me up, Naruto-Sama! Reward this naughty girl for pleasing you! I want to know the feel of your hot spunk shooting inside me!"

The blond in question shuddered, as he grabbed her by the hips and slammed into her on the way down, blowing a massive load deep within the woman as she wailed in pleasure. The feel of him hitting her cervix and pouring his seed directly into her waiting womb sent her over the edge in orgasmic bliss. Then, he pulled her down into a deep, passionate kiss that she lovingly returned with a whimper.

Flora giggled, feeling Cynthia's jealous glare upon her. "Someone needs your attention," she whispered, mewling at the feel of him leaving her folds as she got up and lent him a hand.

Naruto accepted with a chuckle, before returning to the girl in red. He smiled at her charmingly and placed a hand on Cynthia's cheek, before giving her a deep, loving kiss.

The former Number 14 moaned happily, before pulling him into bed and rolling on top of him. "You're not going anywhere until you put a baby in me!" she declared possessively.

Naruto chuckled warmly. So much for not waking up in a tangle of limbs… he didn't mind this though.


	7. Chapter 7

Galatea scowled. That Renee kid was proving unusually hard to evade. Was it that trainee she was dragging along? The pipsqueak was going to be more trouble than she thought, if that were to be true. Hell, both of them were; Renee was said to be fast, but this was ridiculous! The little fucker could probably run ten laps around Rabona in a _minute_ and still not be winded if this chase was anything to go by.

Galatea ducked and weaved about, hopping from tree branch to tree branch or sticking to rugged terrain to avoid leaving tracks and stayed down wind of her pursuers for good measure. Easier said than done; they were still keeping pace with her.

But that wasn't the only reason why she was trying so hard to get away from them. They had Alicia and Beth the Black with them! As confident in her abilities she may be, there was no way in hell she is going to fight No. 1 and 2; she would get slaughtered by them if she tried!

She was getting close to him. She knew it. She could feel it. She just had to keep this pace up until she reaches Nile Village. Then… then she could finally rest and get the much-needed Naruto-time she had been so deprived of.

...Again, that was easier said than done. The woman took a quick glance over her shoulder, then looked ahead again. She couldn't see her pursuers, but if she had to guess, from the range of their yoki alone then they were around 50 to 100 yards from catching up to her. She didn't feel Renee, the trainee or Alicia and Beth's yoki spike though; that was both good and bad.

Good, because they weren't enhancing their bodies to catch up to her. Doing so would have, in turn, forced her to do the same. And it's bad, because, they're most likely waiting for her to tire herself out. In fact, she would bet on it.

Galatea looked at the wrist her lover put his seal on. "It would be so _easy_ to get him here…" the woman said to herself. Oh, so easy. But she wouldn't call him yet, not when she still has a big chance on getting out of this alone.

She would call him to her only when the situation demanded it. She focused her yoki sensing on Naruto again; seems there's 21 others around him still. One was familiar to her, another wasn't, which she suspected to be Luciela of the South, and there's another one there too. Hmm… that yoki belongs to the woman who was with Rubel, back at Riful's castle nearly four weeks ago.

So he had her tagging along with him, now? Galatea allowed a tiny smirk to grace her lips, seems her chances of driving away her pursuers once she reaches the Nile Village had just increased.

The Organization was afraid of her lover, and for good reason. Despite all their bravado the woman _knew_ the Elder wouldn't send their last active warriors to fight him. Not when he had so many defectors around him. She also knew Alicia and Beth were not ready to fight him in any way, whatsoever.

She just had to keep moving a bit more. Up until they get wise of her destination or they manage to catch up to her.

* * *

Not far behind Galatea, the Organization's new 'Eye' Renee, a trainee with great tracking skills called, Dietrich and Number 1 and 2 Alicia and Beth 'The Black'.

The four were making great strides when it came to keeping track of the deserter. Renee zoomed on by, leading the way with two swords in her back plate as she carried the trainee piggy-back style. The other two kept up surprisingly well, despite Renee's absurd natural speed. Dietrich, however, wouldn't have been able to

If it wasn't for Dietrich, Renee would have lost track of her by now. And Alicia and Beth, despite being Numbers 1 and 2, weren't as good at tracking than the 'eye', but the new Number 6 was glad they were assigned with her.

With Galatea's ability to briefly take control of their yoki, it would have made fighting her, very difficult.

Eventually, Dietrich asked nervously, "do you think she knows we're following her?"

"...It is a near certainty she does. I would be surprised if she didn't." Renee eventually answered. "She's not using her yoki; so that either means she is trying to preserve her energy, or she simply does not see the point in using it..." yet, had went unsaid but Dietrich got the gist of it.

Alicia and Beth, true to their lack of personality and emotions, were utterly silent in their thoughts and didn't look like they gave a damn.

"How far away is she, now?"

Renee scowled. "A little less than seventy yards, now." she replied.

"What happens once we catch up to her?" Dietrich asked.

"We have standing orders to eliminate Galatea if she refuses to return to the Organization willingly." Renee answered the trainee; though her tone and expression told the girl being carried what she thought of that order.

Seriously, why the _hell_ would the Organization want to fucking provoke the 'Ladykiller' after what happened in the North! Lame nickname aside, it did serve its purpose to be damn right intimidating now it belonged to someone that could destroy a borderline city in the blink of an eye!

Dietrich scowled. "Then, we should get this done with swiftly, no? She's been making a beeline for Nile Village for some time, now… Clearly, something - or someone - is over there… likely, this Ladykiller."

Renee sighed. Uneasy as she may have been, the newly-minted Number 6 knew her 'passenger' was right. "Hold on tight, then!" With that. The 'fastest warrior' of the Organization unleashed her yoki, her eyes turning gold with feline slits and a demonic glow.

* * *

Galatea's eyes shot open in surprise. Holy shit that brat was fast! Not even two seconds after she felt the yoki spike, the former Number 3 was forced to evade an overhead slash… from the trainee?!

She quickly leapt to the side, pulling her claymore out of its slot, when Alicia the Black tried to bisect her from head to groin. She quickly deflected a slash from Beth the Black and rapidly retreated to get a distance between herself and her attackers.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Galatea knew this was it; she needed to get out of here and only Naruto could pull her out. Delivering a kick to Beth's gut and nearly sending her off a nearby cliff, she bolted off and started to focus yoki into that seal.

Alicia yelped and caught her sister just as the woman in question started teetering off the edge.

Renee, hot-blooded youth that she was, pursued with Dietrich hot on her heels. Once they recovered Alicia and Beth quickly followed after them.

Without stopping from running Galatea kept on evading and dodging their attacks. Right now she wasn't focused on getting to Nile, or escaping from then. All she has to do is wait for her lover to show up.

Galatea let out a cute, little squeak as she was swept off her feet by a strong, manly pair of arms.

Then, Alicia and Beth skidded to a halt as they felt it; he was here! Worse still, Renee and Dietrich kept going - taking a few swings at the man. Was it out of panic? A sense of duty? Did they simply not know who this man was? It was hard to tell… especially in the trainee's case.

The twins hesitated, exchanging a glance. They were at a loss...

"What do we do, sister?" Beth asked. "We're under strict orders not to engage."

"I… I don't know…" Alicia frowned. "We're also under strict orders to protect Number 6. The Organization cannot afford to lose another eye."

The twins were conflicted; on one hand they had to _kill_ the previous eye for her betrayal. On the other, they are under firm commands to not engage with the 'Ladykiller'. Furthermore, Renee would get herself killed if she wasn't pulled out of there.

Alicia came to a decision. "We compromise. I will transform and hopefully, I will be strong enough to ward this 'Ladykiller' away. Retrieving the new eye is more important to the Organization than executing the old one."

While she was reluctant Beth came to agree with that decision. Taking a deep breath, the younger sibling closed her eyes as her older sister drew on her yoki.

Almost immediately, Alicia's skin took on a metallic sheen as her body started to shift in form. While her torso remained unchanged, her hair took on the form of multiple, razor-sharp blades. Her hands shifted into massive scythes nearly as long as she was tall, and many, smaller blades popped out of her calves and the back of her now-lengthened neck. Her eyes, turned from their chromatic silver to glowing, empty dark blue eye sockets. Somehow still sexy, the woman was swiftly replaced with an utterly deadly walking mass of blades on blades.

With the transformation finished, the partially awakened Alicia and her twin sister holding her mind and soul together rushed to bail Renee out of a potentially dangerous situation she may have unknowingly gotten herself into.

* * *

This was amusing to Galatea on all levels.

When she called her lover, she didn't expect him - while he was running, carrying her in his arms - to ask her, to act like he was a complete stranger. Apparently he wanted to mess with them a little since they didn't seem to recognise him.

She was confused by this, at first. Because they should have gotten the message that her _lover_ the _Ladykiller_ was here. But when she used her wide range yoki sensing, it all became clear; the woman detected her lover's yoki signature in Nile still.

Naruto had told her it was a shadow clone he had left behind when she had asked about it.

Mess with the Renee kid, and the pipsqueak Dietrich - a name she had learnt when her lover politely asked for their names, and then casually refused to give them his - before Alicia and Beth the Black arrive? That sounded like a whole lot of fun!

And so that was what she was doing: watching Naruto dodging their attacks nonchalantly, and all the while maintaining a casually, if lazily-easygoing smile. While his hands were in his pockets!

All this had done was irritate the living _hell_ out of both Dietrich and Renee. Of them were getting more and more annoyed, with the former getting more and more angry with every hit that did _not_ connect.

Naruto casually ducked underneath an overhead slash. "C'mon," he started, easily standing back up and move to the left and right in rapid succession to dodge the sword thrusts that threatened to impale him. "stop trying to hit me and _hit me!_ "

"Then! Stop! Moving!" Dietrich barked with increasing rage.

"What? So you can actually hit me without putting any effort into it?" then in an impressive display of leg strength and weight balance, Naruto nonchalantly leaned back with his arms crossed behind his back. His knees were bent making his back almost touch the ground.

He allowed himself to fall to the ground, as Dietrich leapt up high into the air claymore raised above her head, and as she came back down with all her weight put into her sword, she brought her weapon down upon him with the intent on cleaving him in twain. The blond avoided this by rolling out of the way.

Having missed again Dietrich glared angrily at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Dietrich! Calm yourself!" Renee barked, having seen how increasingly angry the short-sized girl was becoming.

Growling for a short moment, Dietrich closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then exhaled. Now much calmer the girl opened her silver eyes again, and Naruto could see the fiery glint of determination in them.

"I like her… she kinda reminds me of a younger me." the blond mused softly under his breath. His words were said so low no one could hear them.

Dietrich on the other hand took what he said as a personal insult to her… because she couldn't read lips. This made the young girl come to the conclusion he was badmouthing her without trying to let her in the know.

Naruto let out a startled yelp as he ducked and weaved around her thrusts and slashes. The blond could see she was greatly annoyed for whatever reason. Still he took it in stride and continued to expertly dodge and avoid her attacks. The girl was no slouch with her sword either.

Now… where was that other silver eyed girl? The one closest to his age?

Naruto perked up when he heard footsteps behind him. Then, with a quick spin, the blond sidestepped a thrust from behind at the last second. He grabbed at Renee's wrist and arm and with a wink, he pulled and threw her into Dietrich - who tried to capitalise on his distraction.

To the pipsqueak's credit, that _was_ precisely what she should have done - he was just a bit too fast for her.

Renee quickly slid off the younger girl, and glared at Naruto as she and Dietrich got back up on their feet. Said blond however crossed his arms and gave them a flat, yet expectant look. From that look alone Renee and Dietrich knew he was bored, and was expecting more from them than this.

It honestly frustrated them! But to their credit, the girls didn't allow their anger cloud their judgement.

To the back Galatea went stiff in shock. She sensed this a few times in the past. The soul link experiment, the where one hybrid awakens and the other is entrusted their human soul. The former No. 3 had learned the Abyssal One of the South and her sister Rafaela were the Organization's first attempt at this experiment. It failed obviously, as Luciela had awakened and the Organization was almost destroyed as a consequence.

Alicia and Beth were their second attempt; and one of them must've chosen to awaken!

Before she could utter a warning to her lover, the blond quickly looked up before jumping back. A black blur landed in the spot he was on before, a small cloud of smoke and dirt concealed the being, and both Dietrich and Renee.

Renee and Dietrich were relieved to see a closed eyed Beth landing beside the smoke cloud. Her expression serene as she concentrated on keeping her sister's soul intact. Naruto was taken aback by her beauty, but had no time to ogle the pretty lady as the partially awakened Alicia emerged from the smoke cloud.

This was the first time Galatea ever saw the two twins. And was confused when she saw Beth wearing a black uniform instead of the traditional ones, like Renee and Dietrich wore. But when Alicia emerged from the smoke cloud, it all made sense to her. This was also the very first time she had seen the Soul Link in action.

Galatea was understandably scared as she realised what the Organization had achieved: a controllable awakened being.

Then Alicia vanished from her spot in front of the smoke cloud, and reappeared beside Naruto, less than a second later. A small cloud of dirt and debris followed her path, such was her speed. Naruto was quick to grab the twin scythes that threatened to impale him as soon as she reappeared, and she kept on going. The blond was very surprised when the force of her attack had caused his knees to buckle and his feet to drag across the ground as she kept running. He bared his teeth as it was an honest struggle to prevent her from driving her scythes through his chest.

His dragging feet didn't make it any easier on him either! He tried channeling chakra to his feet so he could stick, but the dirt was too loose for that to help. Finally, though, his back made contact with a tree trunk, allowing him to brace against it and keep the woman at bay.

It was still one heck of a struggle to keep her scythes back in his base form. This quickly became a tug-of-war between the two; with Naruto trying to keep the scythes from stabbing him and Alicia trying her damnedest to impale him. Or injure him enough as to force him to retreat.

Alicia growled; she had been hoping that pushing him against the tree would cause her opponent's arms to buckle so she could impale him, but he was too strong, even if the Ladykiller was struggling to keep her blades at bay. Unfortunately her other blades were nowhere near his hands, so she couldn't use them.

It was downright shocking how _painfully_ -tight his grip felt! What only shocked her moreso and was that he seemed to be… _ogling_ her?!

"I gotta say," Naruto chuckled, "you're kinda cute in this form."

The transformed twin blinked owlishly, blushing furiously at the comment. No one had ever called her cute, before… Hell, no one had ever complimented her like that, before - not even Beth! Granted, the twins had never been in a situation that called for it, but still!

"Strong too." he complimented, "you'd give a lot of people trouble if you keep on doing… whatever it is you do to train." and then with a grunt he _pushed_ and sent Alicia sliding across the ground, with a trail of dirt and cloud following her path.

Exhaling in relief Naruto shook his arms to get the pins and needles out of them. Who knew that woman was freakishly strong in that form? Don't get him wrong, she wasn't as strong as someone like Rock Lee or Tsunade, but she _was_ strong and fast enough to make his arms tremble.

He felt how much yoki the woman had when he grabbed her scythes. It was a lot; more than Riful and Luciela combined. While her attacks may be physical, the woman is very fast - if she were able to get in close and personal Alicia would give a lot of experienced Jonin trouble. Chunins would have a lot of trouble fighting her but could win, and freshly minted Genins would stand little chance.

Naruto gave Alicia a smile. "Still, I would not mind getting to know you." he said to the bewildered, transformed twin. If it weren't for that ridiculous training set up he use to do every single day, he would not have been strong enough to keep himself from being impaled right then and there.

Alicia didn't know how to react and neither did her sister for that matter. Renee and Dietrich were staring on in wide eyed horror, because he outright _shoved_ fricking Alicia the Black, someone who was partially awakened for that matter, away from him!

Then they heard Galatea say the following sentence...

"Naruto, are you done fooling around?"

...and realised how fucked they were from the beginning.

"Yeah. I'm done." he answered with a roll of his shoulders; Alicia immediately took that the wrong way. Thinking he was no longer going to hold back against them, rather than him getting Galatea out of there.

Before he could do anything else, Alicia rushed at him again, and Naruto was forced to dodge and weave through her attacks. And he had to put in more effort to avoid them too. It was impressive, really. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to play. The longer they stayed, the more opportunities they'd have to try and kill Galatea. That simply wouldn't do.

He grabbed her scythe arms in an iron clad grip and looked into Alicia's eyes as his own transformed. His canines grew, the blue irises changed to crimson red with vulpine, slit pupils and his nails lengthened into thick, sharp claws. A bubbling red aura seeped forth from his form, encompassing his body and burning Alicia's metallic skin.

He reared his head back and smashed his forehead against hers. The awakened Alicia hissed as she staggered back, and Naruto let go of her blades for hands, before decking her across the face.

Alicia cried out as she was sent careening across the forest floor. She tumbled to her feet, though, and came back for more… which she got.

Naruto ducked beneath her slash and delivered a savage uppercut to the gut. Her body buckled from the force of his blow. She had nearly been knocked out on the spot. She staggered back before falling to a knee. The partially awakened woman started shaking in fear as she looked up at him.

Beth feeling the distress of her sister through their soul link opened her eyes in a panic. That was a mistake, because the second she opened her eyes Beth saw how dishevelled her older sister was and lost concentration.

"Shit!" Galatea cried out in alarm, sensing something had gone wrong with the link.

Almost immediately, Alicia's aura spiked out of control as she let out a startled yelp and tried to pull it back. One of her glowing, empty dark blue eye sockets gained a glowing, yellow eye with a slanted feline like iris. The transformed twin groaned and growled in frightened anguish, as her human half was being quickly overtaken by her yoma half.

"Shit!" Naruto immediately knew something was wrong as well, the amount of distress he could feel coming from the transformed sibling was _immense_! "Galatea, whatever's happening to her, help her get out of it!"

The former 'Eye' gave him a look, but nodded. She focused on Alicia's out of control yoki and manipulated it, trying to reign it in as best she could. As good as she is at manipulating the yoki belonging to someone else, bringing someone back from the brink of awakening was something she had never attempted before. Clare would have been a better candidate for this.

While she was busy trying to get the No. 1 back from the brink of awakening, Naruto's features went back to normal as he got down on his knees in front of Alicia. With Galatea helping Alicia get her yoki under control, and Beth attempting to help reign it in as well, Alicia was slowly but surely brought back to normal.

Naruto saw Alicia's human form for the first time and found she was a carbon copy of Beth. They were twins. Siblings, like Rafaela and Luciela. Seeing how scared the older sister was of him, and of how close she was to awakening for real, Naruto brought her into a comforting hug.

So shocked was she, Alicia didn't know what to do, other than return the hug. Then, her eyes started to burn and her lip trembled. The man in her arms only rubbed her back comfortingly as she shuddered and slowly started to cry.

She was so scared… this wasn't the first time she'd nearly awakened for real, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. And this was the _closest_ to her worst fear happening. If… if he didn't get the former 'Eye' to help, she probably would have turned.

"It's okay," Naruto whispered into her ear. "You're safe, now."

Alicia instinctively moved closer to him until she was practically straddling him. Naruto's hands also started trailing down of their own accord. He honestly wasn't thinking about doing anything dirty, but having a hot-ass woman in one's arms tends to effect a man in certain ways.

True to her young, hormonal age, Dietrich went beet red - her mind going straight to the gutter. "Y-you're not about to... do what I think you are… right?"

Galatea scoffed. "Only if I get to join in, again. It's been _far_ too long!"

Naruto chuckled. "Only if she's consenting." he corrected. "But, yes, it has been too long, Galatea."

Sniffing Alicia pulled back from the embrace and gave Naruto an adorable, curious look, cocking her head in confusion. She honestly hadn't the foggiest idea what they were talking about. Beth cautiously walked over to them, and when Naruto didn't react outside of looking at her, she slowly sat down beside her straddling sister.

"Y-You're not going to kill us?" Renee hesitantly asked him from where she stood.

"Why would I kill you?" he asked her, utterly perplexed at her question as he subconsciously rubbed Alicia's back and waist. "I have no reason _to_ kill you. Besides, why would I kill two beautiful twins, a cute girl and a bodacious babe like you?"

"Your nickname is _'Ladykiller'_..." Renee answered after clearing her throat, though she was utterly perplexed herself. She tried to ignore him calling her attractive, emphasis on the word 'tried'. "why else would you have that?"

Naruto gave her a naughty grin. "Not familiar with what that word usually means, I take it?"

Dietrich could feel the heat coming off her cheeks. She was not ignorant to such things, unlike her peers. "I-Is that why Galatea deserted? Because you… did _that_ with her?" she couldn't help herself, if Galatea does have sexual relations with him then it made the entire desertion make some sense.

"Actually, I just healed her stigma. She did the rest by herself." he answered, with a sheepish chuckle.

"W-Wait! Hold on!" Renee suddenly yelled out, disbelief tinging her voice. "Healing our stigma is impossible! The Organization tried _every_ method they could think of! Nothing worked!"

Naruto just looked at her then to Galatea. Said woman sighed before reaching down and lifting her top.

The other four women present looked in awe as they saw that… disgusting thing missing. Not even a trace of Galatea's stigma remained.

"How…?" it was a wide eyed Alicia who asked that. For the first time in ever, the elder twin was _shocked_. It was an alien thing for her, to feel an emotion she could not understand.

"It was the red aura he used against you." Galatea answered the question belonging to the older twin, with that out of the way she lowered her top again "He managed to heal Clare and Jean of it too. And if the other presences are truly from Pieta, then he did it for the other warriors as well."

Dietrich gave Naruto a suspicious, but wanting look. She bit her lip, desperately trying to resist rubbing her thighs together. A warrior she may have been, but Dietrich was still a teenager. "S-surely they had better reasons to leave the organization en masse!"

"Well considering they were sent on a suicide mission to the North not too long ago…" Naruto trailed off. Then he shrugged. "Hell, I'd be salty, too, had I been in their prosition… though not all of them left because of that, alone. A few wanted to go back but felt that they couldn't. A few just wanted to leave the Organization behind at that point and stay with me… Others actively resented the Organization for other reasons, and this was just the last straw for them. It varies from girl to girl, really."

Not to mention he has beef with the Organization now, too; they _did_ get one of his lovers killed because of that fucking suicide mission. And two more of his lovers were sent to die there - while one of them was pregnant with his child, no less! Not to mention they sent these people to kill Galatea, who is _another_ one of his lovers!

So yeah. He had more than enough reasons to go after the fuckers. Inhuman experiments aside; not to mention he still needs to find out who's the person giving them their stigmas in the first place and shove his foot up the fucker's ass.

"W-Why would some of them resent the Organization?" Dietrich asked. "They're the only ones capable of stopping the yoma!" the poor girl just couldn't see how anyone could actively hate their Organization for what they do.

"Again, it varies from girl to girl," Naruto answered. "You'd have to ask them yourself. Their reasons are pretty personal. Also, the Organization _were_ the only ones capable of stopping the yoma. I can, too, now - especially with Galatea's help. Hell, I'll do it for less, _and_ take out any bandit problems I find along the way while I'm at it! Maybe do a little grunt work on the side..." Naruto shrugged, again. "It really just depends on what's in demand. I'm flexible enough."

Not to mention there was the suspicion the Organization were the ones responsible for the yoma in the first place. But that discussion isn't here.

Then he felt Galatea press herself against his back as she wrapped her around around his shoulders. "If you're not going to heal their stigmas, then at least take me out of here. I want _my_ Naruto-time." she purred throatily into his ear.

"If they want me to heal their stigmas then I will." he looked at the woman still straddling him, then her sister, and then to Dietrich and Renee. "If you want your stigmas gone then you're going to have to be naked. I have to see what I need to heal."

Renee and Dietrich shared uncertain looks at that. While they were conditioned to not care if they were seen naked or not - they had to change their body suits and armour anywhere they go after all - they were not comfortable at showing their naked bodies to some stranger. An… admittedly attractive, and good-natured stranger, but still a stranger.

Alicia and Beth gave Naruto an adorable, curious look before looking at each other. Due to their lack of socialness and expression no one was able to tell what they were thinking. So it came as a surprise - to Dietrich and Renee, that is - when they started taking off their plated armour.

Beth started off by pulling out her claymore and stabbing the tip of it into the ground beside her. Then their the steel spaulders was discarded first, followed by the cloth cape. Their steel vambraces were removed next, followed by their steel grieves and finally their fauld skirt. Alicia had to slide off of Naruto's lap to take off her fauld skirt, though it was done with much reluctance. Then she practically latched herself onto him like he was her lifeline once that was done.

Alicia didn't know why but when he hugged her, when she felt his arms around her, she felt safe. Like nothing could possibly hurt her. It was a very strange feeling, this feel of safeness, but it was not unwelcome.

Due to her connection with her sister, Beth could feel what Alicia was feeling. She felt the safeness her sister felt, and was unable to comprehend it other than it was _a good feeling_. A concept that was almost foreign to her.

If they were to stay with him… if they were to be with him... would they still feel like this?

Nevertheless they had to get back to what they wanted: their damn _stigma_ gone! Alicia felt that through their shared soul link connection, and was reminded why she had taken off her armour in the first place.

Once again, Alicia reluctantly withdrew from Naruto and swiftly finished stripping down to her birthday suit.

Now on his feet Naruto looked on over to Beth, and noted that she was already stark naked, as well. Now that they were in their birthday suits, the blond could clearly see they were fairly athletic: rocking wide hips, large breasts, pale blonde and silverish hair, and like Galatea, chromic silver eyes. Their silverish blonde locks reached down to their tailbones with v-shaped bangs.

They were beautiful twins, identical in every way. The one and only thing that tarnished their beauty is the crudely stitched scar at the base of their necks down to their pelvic region. Naruto gave a narrowed eyed frown at their stigma.

He's gonna have to take care of that.

They never cared if someone had seen their stigmas before. They were incapable of caring for anyone but each other. So how come when he is looking at their stigma, they were feeling… a sense of unease? Yes. That had to be it… they were feeling uneasy. Why was that? It was… strange, so strange for them.

Alicia and Beth nervously exchanged looks Naruto gazed between them. Then Alicia let out a startled gasp and looked at the blond with wide eyes, when she felt a warm tingle on her neck, right where her stigma started. There was a faint, red glow, as well. When she and Beth looked they were astonished, and downright stunned to see the scar has vanished in his wake.

Not even the stitches remained!

Alicia moaned and mewled from the pleasant tingles the healing process was giving her. When she realised what she was doing the elder twin covered her mouth in shock. It didn't stop the cute sounds coming from her mouth though.

"Stop moving so much, please." Naruto told the mewling blonde with an amused smile. He moved down with his dragging hand, as it travelled through the valley of her breasts. "I'm still new to this, so I don't really know if it will heal correctly if you keep moving."

Alicia slowly nodded and tried her best to keep herself from moving. Even as she felt the eyes of her younger sister, Galatea and Dietrich and Renee on her.

With a chuckle Naruto continued trailing his fore and middle digits down her scar. When he was halfway down Beth felt the area he already covered, just to make sure her eyes weren't playing any tricks on her. The skin was soft and flawless… Beth looked at her sister and then to Naruto and then back at her sister. And then at the unblemished skin, then at her own stigma.

Dietrich and Renee had gone over to look and see the healing process. And like Galatea had said, the crimson aura around Naruto's hand was burning away at the stitches, and healing Alicia's stigma at the same time.

With this hard evidence before them, Renee and Dietrich now knew for certain Naruto was not lying when he told them he was capable of healing their wound.

When he was done with Alicia, said twin would have fallen to her knees had Naruto not caught her in time. The blond slowly eased her down to her knees and rubbed her back as Alicia latched onto him, like he was her lifeline. It took him a while but Naruto was able to get her to stop holding on to him, and once he was free the blond went over to Beth and proceeded to heal her crudely stitched shut wound.

Like Alicia before her, Beth felt Naruto put his aura covered fingers and hand against her neck where her stigma started. The woman felt a warmth spread through her body, and she instinctively closed her eyes and started moaning and mewling against her will as the two fingers trailed down her neck.

Like Alicia before her, Beth snapped open her eyes and covered her mouth, flabbergasted at the noise coming forth. Just stopping above the valley of her bosom Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the younger sibling, amused at the reaction he was getting from her. But once she stopped moving, he kept trailing his hand down through the valley of her bust.

Humming a tune to himself, Naruto slowly knelt down as he moved his fingers down Beth's body. His bubbling crimson, cloak burnt away at the stitches and completely healed the scar that marred her body. Then the entirety of her abdomen was next and finally her mons pubis.

Once he was finished Naruto got up and took two steps back. Beth managed to keep herself upright, unlike her older sister. Then he awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away from them.

They were _still naked_ after all. As much as he liked seeing a girl naked, he wasn't inconsiderate enough to make them uncomfortable. Too bad he didn't know they were practically conditioned from a young age to not give a flying fuck if they were naked or not. Before they had gotten their current uniforms, Alicia would always end up naked after she turned back from partially awakening.

It happened to Beth too, but because she was the one entrusted with Alicia's soul, her transforming rarely happened.

"You both can, uh, uhm, get dressed again." he told the twins.

Said sisters exchanged glances, giving each other utterly perplexed looks. They didn't understand why he would be nervous at seeing their nakedness. But they nevertheless did as he wanted.

When he looked back minutes later, Naruto found they were back in their two-piece black bodysuits, and was in the process in putting their armour back on. He looked to Renee and Dietrich.

"Do you two want your scar healed? Or would you rather wait?" he politely asked them.

Dietrich blushed and fidgeted nervously. The pleasured moans Alicia and Beth gave off certainly made the offer sound enticing… but wasn't this guy the enemy? "W-why are you doing this?" She had to ask. "We were just trying to kill your lover for desertion."

Naruto nodded at that. They _were_ trying to kill Galatea after all. "True. But I'm an easy going guy. Not many things manage to piss me off. Killing those I love and care about a great deal, is one of the few things that will set me off." he leaned forward, clasping his hands behind his back. "But, Galatea is _not_ dead… If she was, then the four of you wouldn't even be a stain on the ground by the time I got through with you. Riful's previous consort can atest to that."

Though to be fair, he utterly destroyed Dauf before Galatea, Jean, Clare and Riful became his lovers. So that example was invalid - but they didn't need to know that.

Dietrich turned white as a sheet at that. She had heard the former consort of the Abyssal One of the West had been so thoroughly destroyed a massive crater was left behind.

He stood back up and shrugged. "I also can't blame you for just trying to do your job. As a mercenary, I did a lotta shit I'm not proud of." he gave the girl a small smile. "Then again, I don't think I would have been able to bring myself _to_ kill you." Naruto let out a nostalgic chuckle and crossed his arms in front of him. "If I managed to befriend, and forgive a demon of walking mass destruction, who killed thousands of innocent people, my own parents included, I think I would be able to forgive you too."

" **Love you too, Naruto."** the blond heard Kurama's voice grumble inside his head. **"...And I never did say I was sorry for that, did I?"** then Kurama proceeded to say in a half-assed tone, that sounded _utterly_ bored. " **So, I'm sorry, that I made your childhood miserable and all that."**

Naruto really, really tried to keep his eye from twitching in irritation from the "I don't give a damn" tone he heard in Kurama's voice. Then again, Kurama was not one for apologising. Luckily, thankfully, his attempt to keep the twitching eye from showing had paid off.

Galatea, thanks to her wide range yoki sensing, and the ability to feel emotions that came with it, had felt the irritation rolling off her lover in waves. She didn't say anything though.

"So… you're genuinely willing to heal our stigma?" Renee slowly asked; she wanted to make sure he was genuine. After the attempt at killing Galatea, the young woman wouldn't be surprised if he tried to pull a fast one on them when their guard is down.

Though the offer he gave was certain enticing, if the aroused moans Alicia and Beth gave off was any indication…

"As long as you want it gone. I won't do it unless you want me to." Naruto answered.

Dietrich blushed and fidgeted some more, before stepping forward and starting to strip. The blonde stopped taking off her uniform to give him an embarrassed glare as she said, "D-Don't get any ideas now!"

Naruto raised his hands placatingly. "Hey, you're the one who's stripping here. If anything I should be saying it to _you."_ he pointed out to her.

Dietrich's eye twitched in irritation, but she said nothing. Taking a deep breath the teenage girl continued where she left off, removing her spaulders and cloth cape. Her plated gauntlets, pauld skirt and boots were next. Once she was just in her two piece bodysuit, Dietrich nervously rubbed her arm and averted her gaze. She then took another calming breath and removed her top.

Once she was nude before him a moment later, Naruto gave Dietrich a once-over. The girl in question was tiny - not much bigger than Riful, in fact. She seemed to be about twelve or so, but something told him that had more to do with her height than anything.

Either way, that gash had no place on someone so young...

Dietrich felt awkward under Naruto's empathetic gaze, but shoved that aside for now. She stood tall and proud, giving him an expectant look as she inwardly braced herself for whatever feelings she may experience from his technique.

Nothing could've prepared her for the wave of pleasure that sent a cold shiver up her spine the instant he started, though.

Naruto walked over to the young woman and pressed his fore and middle fingers against the top of her scar. Then the familiar feeling of his bubbling red chakra engulfed the blonds entire hand.

Dietrich tensed, barely containing the pleasure-filled moan that had nearly been torn from her throat as she steeled herself. Then, the blond looked at her oddly, but carried on. As he did, Dietrich struggled more and more. She bit her lip, scewing her eyes shut as Naruto's hand passed between her small, sensitive breasts. Her whole body trembled. She couldn't help but lean back and instinctively press against his touch. Dietrich then threw her head back and let out that moan she'd so desperately tried to contain.

Renee flinched at the pleasured cry and turned beet red. However, down in the furthest depths of her mind the young woman was eager for her turn next.

Galatea, meanwhile, giggled naughtily. Apparently, the little one was enjoying this far more than she should have…

Alicia and Beth, however, just stared. For some reason, they felt… angry? That was accurate, but somehow not quite what they were experiencing. It was an odd type of irritation they'd never felt before, let alone to such an extent. But, why did they feel this way? They exchanged a befuddled glance, either one just as confused as the other. It was so odd to them.

Naruto was forced to catch Dietrich in one arm as her knees buckled and kept going without missing a beat. He forced himself to ignore the way the girl was practically dry humping his leg as he moved his fingers down her abdomen, lest he get distracted by her unintentional womanly wiles.

Said trainee mewled and whimpered in unadulterated bliss as she felt a pressure building up in her abdomen. While far from experienced in the realm of sex she was no stranger to what Naruto's technique was doing to her. Dietrich bit her lip in embarrassment. How was this happening to her and not the twins? Was she really such a featherweight?!

By the time Naruto reached her stomach, the poor girl was hanging on by a thread… and Galatea simply couldn't help herself.

"Y'know," the former Number 3 whispered huskily, licking Dietrich's ear. "The day I met him this stud fucked two women right in front of me, before fucking me sideways so thoroughly I passed out. Even after that, he still had enough energy in him to plow another girl into oblivion."

Dietrich whimpered pathetically.

"One of those first two was Riful of the West, no less! I could only imagine what he'd be capable of doing to you."

That did it.

Poor Dietrich never stood a chance as she threw her head back, curled her toes, and literally squealed in pleasure. Her whole body felt as though it had gone ablaze in heated bliss as she thrashed and wailed. The world was spinning. Her thighs dripped with her own juices. The young trainee didn't even know it was _possible_ to cum so hard!

Not that she hadn't ever tried, mind you… But, alas, pleasuring oneself could only bring a girl so far.

Galatea giggled naughtily as a thoroughly-flustered Naruto gave her a flat look. "I'll behave, now," she promised with a massive, shit-eating grin.

Naruto sighed and waited for the munchkin to stop thrashing before finishing up. Dietrich shuddered as she felt the sensation of his yoki-coated hand return. She arched her back and leaned against his touch once more, relishing the warm tingle coursing through her being. Then, she whimpered pathetically as she felt him finally withdraw.

Again, Naruto sighed, trying his damnedest to ignore the awkward boner.

Alicia and Beth started at the bulge that had formed in his trousers, cocking their heads in curiosity. What was that?

Thankfully, they went unnoticed by Naruto - sparing him the embarrassment.

By the time he looked up, the blond found himself doing a double-take at the sight of Renee blushing and fidgeting before him, already stark naked. Well that saved him time waiting for her to strip naked.

"I take it you're wanting to be healed too?" the answer was pretty darn obvious, but he wanted to double check in case Renee got cold feet.

Said blonde gave him a flat look and nodded. Chuckling Naruto approached the girl and pressed his cloak enveloped hand against the top of her scar. Like Dietrich, Alicia and Beth before her, Renee felt a warmth spread through her body.

Like Dietrich before her, Renee was _not_ prepared for the wave of pleasure that sent a cold shiver up her spine the instant his crimson bubbling, yoki covered hand touched her. She let out an adorable squeak on contact and shuddered at the sensation.

Naruto chuckled and waited for her to get used to it. While Dietrich was the first one to outright cum from the feeling of her stigma being healed, it was apparently far from uncommon for a hybrid to be taken aback by the pleasing sensations it brought forth. If there was something, anything she could compare this to… it had to be when she was using yoki.

Yoki was addicting. It gave off a great amount sexual stimuli when it's used; it was an addictive feeling, and the more it's used the more addictive it becomes, but at the cost of your sanity and human soul. Effectively becoming a monster once you pass your limit.

But _this?_ This _topped_ that, somehow!

Naruto dragged his fingers down her throat, his crimson aura burning away at her stitches as well, while leaving fresh unblemished skin in its wake. She struggled to keep her moans and mewls contained as his digits travelled down and through the valley of her bosom. When he reached her abdomen her body couldn't help but lean back and press itself against his hand. Renee barely kept herself from throwing her head back, but was ultimately unable to stop the moans she'd so desperately tried to contain from getting out.

Thankfully for her, Renee had a lot more leg strength, so, there was no need for Naruto to hold her up with one arm. That didn't stop her from practically doing what Dietrich did though. Renee leaned into him, making Naruto stop moving his hand out of surprise and slight irritation, and dry hump him as he moved his hand down across her abdomen.

When he finally reached her mons pubis Naruto pulled his hand away, and steadily pushed the young woman from him. As he took a shaking breath to control his hormones, Naruto turned around and came face to face with an aroused Galatea, who had a saucy grin on her face.

He blinked owlishly for a moment, before taking his third lover into his arms and gave her a loving kiss. Galatea moaned wantingly into his lips as she hooked one leg around his. Her lips opened and her tongue slithered out, probing his still sealed mouth. When his lips opened his tongue darted out and met her half-way.

A now slightly dressed Dietrich was aroused at the sight of Galatea heavily making out with her man. As was Renee. Alicia and Beth had no idea what was going on between the two, but, they were very interested in what they were seeing.

By the time they were done, several minutes had passed.

"Well…" Naruto began as he pulled his lips away from Galatea's. "I see you missed me very, _very_ , much."

"Oh~ you have _no_ idea." the woman growled throatily.

Hearing someone clearing their throat behind him,Naruto turned around and found a now partially dressed Dietrich and Renee staring at them, with massive blushes on their cheeks. Galatea unhooked her leg and gave them an irritated look as Naruto turned to address them.

"Well…" he coughed into his hand. "I see two options available here."

"They would be?" Renee asked.

"One: you go back to your… Organization. And either tell them what happened here, or lie. It's up to the four of you." he took a deep breath and continued, "Or two: you can come with me to the Nile Village, and piss off your Organization to unknown amounts. You can possibly get some information on why the others 'defected'." he paused again and frowned thoughtfully.

"Now that I think of it, Rafaela is the only one who is still following orders." Galatea said; she had learned Rafaela had been tasked to watch over her lover by Rubel, after being given her new orders. Which were more like punishments.

Naruto blinked owlishly. "Now that you mentioned it, she is." he ran a hand through his blond locks, "She was tasked to watch me. And she _still_ is following that task." he said and crossed his arms as he looked at Galatea. "From what I know, she doesn't have a time limit on when she has to report back to the Organization. So, they can't really say she's deserted if she is trying to do her task in a more straightforward manner."

"They had deemed her emotionally compromised when Galatea reported that she'd sensed you… having your way with her and the Abyssal one Of the South," Renee pointed out.

"Hmmm…" Naruto gave said woman a flat stare, who gave him a helpless shrug in return. "well, that puts a damper on things." he stroked his chin; then he got an idea. "Well… there is one way to make sure they get off our backs…"

"And that would be?"

Naruto gave Galatea a smirk as he put his fingers into a cross seal, to perform his iconic technique. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried out, a poof of smoke appeared beside him from out of nowhere, startling everyone from its sudden appearance. Then, another Naruto appeared from the smoke as it dissipated.

Both Naruto's looked at each other, before they bumped wrists with a wide grin, showing the women that the copy was in fact real and _not_ an illusion.

Galatea salivated at the possibilities that she could cook up off the top of her head alone. Oh, their first time together in so long was going to be one _hell_ of a ride! But she can hold it off until they're somewhere… alone.

"Some good ol' fashioned intimidation." the real Naruto said, he looked to Galatea again. "Where is this Organization stationed? Isley is to the North, Luciela was to the south and Riful was to the West. So would they be in the East, or in the centre of this continent?"

"They're located to the East. It's an unnamed town that is built into cliffs." the former 'Eye' told him.

Huh. That sounded a lot like Iwagakure no Sato.

Both original and clone saluted the other. And having already known what he was created for, and in an act that showed a _lot_ of leg strength, the clone bent his knees and leapt off several hundred feet into the sky to the East.

Then, Naruto felt both Alicia and Beth clinging to his arms and chuckled heartily. Apparently, they decided to stay.

Renee and Dietrich both stepped up to him. "I want to stay with you." Renee told nervously him. The blond thought it was cute, seeing her look all nervous like this. she was rubbing her arm and everything.

Naruto nodded and looked at the other silver, and eyed pale blonde girl to hear what she wanted to say. Dietrich was nervously rubbing at her arm as well much like Renee was. "I-I don't want to burden you." she put her fist in front of her mouth and awkwardly, cutely coughed into it. "But if you agree, then I would like to stay with you as well. Or, if it is allowed, be your travelling companion. For now."

Naruto smiled at the girl. "I wouldn't mind at all," he said warmly. "You don't need to worry about being a burden. Just let me know if you need something and I'll see what I can do."

She nodded stiffly, and looked to Renee who appeared relieved. Immensely relieved. It wasn't hard to imagine why.

"Well... I have one thing on mind at the moment, I might as well go and ask it while I still have the opportunity." Naruto gave Dietrich a serious look, which took her by surprise. "Dietrich, no offence but you're a shrimp, so what age are you?"

Said "shrimp's" eye twitched. "I'm fifteen!"

"Fifteen?! You look twelve... maybe 13, at most!" the shrimp's eye twitches even more at the sound of disbelief, until she heard what he said next. "Yet I was shorter when I was 13! That is SO not fair!"

"You were a shrimp!?" Galatea cried out in amusement.

Naruto pouted, and Alicia and Beth let him go as he crossing his arms. "Unfortunately…" Then, he leered at her. impishly. "Though I _did_ have to make up for it. Somehow…" Galatea giggled. She got what he meant by that, though it went over the other girls' heads. "I can show you what I used to look like if you want?"

Galatea crossed her arms as she gained a thoughtful look on her face. Is it possible? Is it a transformation of some kind? Nevertheless, he's gotten her curious.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind."

Naruto nodded and slapped his hands into a different seal from last time. With this one, the hands were clasped together with the ring and pinky fingers laced. His middle and forefingers pointed upwards, as did his thumbs. Then, he yelled, "Henge no Jutsu!"

Another poof of smoke appeared, this time enveloping him, and when it receded, a new, younger Naruto replaced the one that Galatea had become so… intimately familiar with.

He was not kidding when they were told the blond was short when he was younger. He wore a… unique set of clothes. A bright orange and blue tracksuit with a pair of blue, open-toe shoes.

"...you were not kidding when you said you were shorter than me." Dietrich pointed out as she struggled to keep herself from grinning like a loon. An attempt that was mostly successful. Still, though, she was visibly taller - Naruto only reached up to her eyeballs in this form. But, despite her well-hidden glee, Dietrich _had_ to ask... "And, what the heck are you wearing?"

"The only set of clothes I owned for about five years, give or take," Naruto replied with a shrug. He sighed, a solemn expression marring his young features. "As I've told the lovely ladies taking shelter in Nile, I've seen the best and worst humanity has to offer. What I haven't told most people here was that I'd been on the receiving end of the latter for most of my life." The boy shrugged. "It almost never came up, but that's why I'm here. Got stabbed in the back one-too-many times."

A mature woman, was Galatea. She liked children as well in a motherly kind of way; she always, secretly wanted to raise one of her own. And seeing Naruto, her lover, being able to turn into one had unknowingly awoken some maternal instincts within her - and something a bit… naughtier.

She got down on her knees beside the transformed Naruto and hugged him to her with one arm. This looked like something a mother would do to her child. But this was a front for something more lewd. Due to their positions, neither of the other four could see Galatea cupping and rubbing Naruto's dick with the other hand. Nor could they see the hickey she was subtly planting upon his neck.

"When we get some place to ourselves… turn to this form." she whispered softly into his ear.

Naruto blushed and gave her a subtle nod. Then the woman pulled away and stood up, allowing Naruto to transform back to normal.

"Right, if you all want to come with me. Make sure you hold on to me, I'm heading back to Nile now."

Galatea understood immediately, circled around, and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her nice tits against his back. Alicia and Beth honestly didn't need an excuse as they both chose their own arm to latch onto upon command.

Dietrich and Renee already made their choices and they latched onto him as well.

Literally the next thing they knew the women were all standing in Nile Village, a startled Jean having let out a squawk and fallen on her ass. "Don't do that!" she barked.

"Sorry, honey," Naruto bowed sincerely, though he couldn't help but let out a sheepish chuckle.

Jean turned beet red. Having someone call her that was still going to take some time getting used to. She liked it, mind you, but it still felt odd. "Uh… r-right. It's fine." She then looked at Galatea. "Nice to see the whole family finally back together."

The former Number 3 giggled.

"I take it the other four are new additions?" Jean asked as Naruto helped her up.

Renee and Dietrich did wonderful impersonations of tomatoes on the spot, while Alicia and Beth looked at her questioningly.

"Not yet," Naruto said, giving Renee in particular a sidelong glance. "If at all. Might change in the future, but that depends on whether they want it to or not. They are with us, regardless, though."

Jean looked at the four a little warily. She recognised Alicia and Beth by their symbols. But the other two are new to her. The one with the dreadlocks must have been recently graduated, while the smaller one was clearly not ranked yet, due to her lack of a symbol.

"Anyway, I got some bad or good news for Rafaela. It depends on how she will see it once she hears it." Naruto added.

That got her worried. "And what about them?" the former No. 9 asked, gesturing to Dietrich and Renee.

Naruto put his arms around their shoulders. "They got questions as to why the other 17 women from Pieta deserted from the Organization. I thought it would be a good idea for them to _know_ their reasons. As I told them, it varies from person to person, so it'll be good for them to get their perspective." he looked at them, to Dietrich in particular, "The Organization isn't all they appear to be from what I've seen. So please, do try to keep an open mind. And for your sakes, don't try and antagonise anyone… Ophelia, especially."

"There are two Abyssal Ones here, as well… and one of them is pregnant." Jean pointed out as she walked beside her lover, and took well-hidden amusement when they went white as sheets. "Naruto is the only person who can keep them calm. So, unless you have a death wish, don't piss Riful off, in particular." Then, she placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and gave him a deep, loving kiss, prompting the younger girls to turn beet red.

"So," the blond started after he and Jean pulled away from their lip lock. He looked at the potential additions to his growing family, then to Jean "think you can show them around? Galatea and I have some catching up to do."

"I'm next in line, then," the former Number 9 replied. "You have no idea how much I've needed to feel you inside me, as of late!"

"Come find me and Galatea once you're finished, and I'll take care of that." the blond replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Dietrich's eyes nearly popped out as a cloud steam rose from her flustered head with a sizzle.

Alicia, Beth, and Renee had no idea what Jean meant by that, but blushed at the sheer affection she showed towards the blond.

Jean gave the twins, the newly graduated warrior and the trainee a look before beckoning them to follow her. "Come on. I'll show you where the Commander and the other captains are." she told them, then turned and walked away without waiting for their response.

They looked at Naruto, and only followed after Jean after he gave them an encouraging nod. But, before Jean had even taken her seventh step, Naruto was already behind her and gave her a playful swat on the rear. The woman jumped in surprise as she let out a cute, little yelp.

Jean blushed, leering at Naruto with a giggle. "So naughty! I can't wait to have some fun, later."

Renee was immeasurably confused by how Jean reacted. Alicia and Beth were curious, wondering how that spanking appeared to feel so good to the former Number 9. Dietrich, however, was flustered beyond all reason.

She'd read many a tale of much greater debauchery and the like, but actually _seeing_ such a lewd display - in public, no less - was another thing entirely! Holy shit, she was soaking wet!

Nevertheless, Alicia, Beth and Renee and Dietrich followed Jean to the inn they were staying in. And Naruto watched them walk away with a smile, enjoying the sight of Jean swaying her nice ass for him. Damn that outfit of hers _really_ framed her ass nicely. As soon as they were out of sight, the blond was yanked off to the side with a cartoonish yoink as Galatea felt it was a good time to get her much-needed dicking.

* * *

Naruto was lead to an alley in between a couple stores. While he was initially bewildered that Galatea took him out here, instead of the interior of a building, like the inn he and the defectors were renting, he wasn't going to question her about it. Even though he really should have.

The woman then gave him an impish grin, though she was also beet red. Damn, this was embarrassing, but she needed this so bad and inwardly prayed to the Twin Goddesses that she didn't scare her lover off. "W-would you mind turning into that younger form from earlier?"

He arched a brow at her odd request; but then remembered what she said earlier. They were at a place to themselves… though, said place left much to be desired. With an inward shrug however, Naruto clasped his hands together with his ring and pinky fingers laced. The middle and forefingers pointed upwards, as did his thumbs.

Then, with a poof of smoke, Naruto's form returned to that of his early adolescence. Before he could react, Galatea was upon him - growling like a ravenous wolf. She fell to her knees, undid his trousers, and fished out his half-flaccid cock. Her silver eyes grew wide as she stared at the half-flaccid, 8-and-a-half inch cock - if what he was saying was the truth… then him being 9 inches fully erect was his size when he was 13-years-old.

She quickly - albeit clumsily - got to work on pleasuring her man.

Naruto moaned happily, placing a hand on her head and rubbing her scalp as he swayed his hips with Galatea's movements. Looking down at the woman pleasing him, the blond noted that she could have possibly passed off as his mother.

Granted, she'd needed to have given birth at about 12 or 13, but where he was from, that was commonplace, as the age of adulthood was 12 for those in the military.

Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck, as the old saying went.

Something about this realization made him painfully hard. He didn't know what came over him, but in the spur of the moment, he muttered, "M-Mom, that feels so good!"

Galatea's eyes nearly popped out as her loins twitched and a hot shiver shot up her spine. Then, her eyes rolled back and she moaned, withdrawing from her "son's" tool with a pop. "Thank you, sweetie," she whispered. Holy shit, she could feel the heat coming off her cheeks. Was she really doing this?! She jerked him off with her hands and gave him a longing look. "P-please don't tell anyone we did this. I don't… I don't w-want you to be taken away from me!"

Naruto was nothing short of shocked. For Galatea to just go and accept such a taboo role had thoroughly caught him off guard. It was _really_ hot! Hell, he nearly came on the spot!

Galatea giggled and went back to work, wrapping her lips around his lower head and flicking her tongue against the very tip. That did it; Naruto struggled to keep the pleasure roar contained as he was thrown over the edge and shot a torrent of thick, potent semen right onto Galatea's tongue.

The woman in question whined hungrily, enjoying the taste as she gulped down every last delicious drop.

"D-Don't worry, mom!" he groaned; if she was getting into it, he might as well, too. "A-As long as you keep my interests… my needs… a-above your own… t-then n-no one will ever know!"

Galatea let loose another giggle, as she turned around, pulled down her leggings, and gave him a naughty grin. "Good to know, sweetie." she whispered. Then, she leaned against a crate, bending over at the hip, as she added, "I know how much you've always wanted to be a big brother. Oh, how disappointed I was when Daddy said he didn't want any more kids! Please, let me give you all the brothers and sisters your heart desires!"

Fuck, this was getting so kinky! Naruto's dick throbbed once more. He was _painfully_ hard! He mounted his long-lost lover without a single word, sliding into so easily, he could barely believe it! She was just as aroused as he was!

Galatea whimpered longingly at the feel of finally being filled to the brim like she had all those weeks ago. Even though her lover looked like a 13-year-old, she could _still feel_ the tip of his cock pressing against her cervix!

Goddamn, how she missed this feeling! Of feeling so full! Their little roleplay, however, made this so much more enjoyable than that wild, heated romp which had rid the blonde of her chastity - not to take away from that unforgettable experience, but _damn_ this felt so good! If a little roleplay was cause enough for this to feel so good, then by the Twin Goddesses, they're going to keep it the fuck up!

As he gently thrust in and out his lover Naruto moved his hands to her thighs, and proceeded to move his hands up and down in a loving caress. Despite how much the woman loved the feel of his mighty spear, striking in her most deepest depths, Galatea felt this pace was far to slow for her liking.

One second he was steadily fucking one of his first lovers. The next Naruto found himself down on his back, with Galatea straddling him reverse-cowgirl style. Then, she shifted into a better position and started bouncing upon his thick, manly meat stick. Galatea bit her lip to resist moaning, but when Naruto put his hands on her hips, bent his knees and started pounding her, she had to put a hand on her mouth and physically keep it all in.

"Ah, mom!" Naruto whispered pleasurably. "It feels so good when you do it! Keep going, don't stop! Please!"

Galatea whimpered, nearly cumming right then and there. She could feel the underside of his dick rubbing against her g-spot as the two had their heated, kinky little fuck. It felt so damn good! She was going crazy!

The darker side of her mind furiously debated with her conscience as to what she'd do if Naruto gave her a son. She honestly didn't know whether to hope he gives her one or to hope he didn't.

But, those were thoughts for later. Right now, she just wanted to bask in this tender, taboo, amazing sensation of her man filling her to capacity and slamming again and again into the entrance to her womb. Oh, she hoped to give the "boy" all the "siblings" he could handle!

Words could not describe how disappointed she was to discover that she'd not conceived - despite it being for the best, given her circumstances at the time. But now, they could fuck all she wanted and she could give him all the children her body could possibly withstand.

Those thoughts… those dirty, delicious notions were precisely what finally sent the former Number 3 over the edge.

Forced to bite down hard on her knuckle, it took every fiber of Galatea's being not to scream to the heavens as she screwed her eyes shut and came harder than she could have ever imagined possible.

Naruto grunted in pain and pleasure at the sensation of being milked for every drop he had to offer. Who was he to decline? The feel of Galatea's inner walls squeezing him for all he was worth triggered the blond's own orgasm as he slammed into his lover's cervix, poked his head right through, and painted the innermost depths of her hungry cunt a pearly white.

Galatea gasped with every spurt as she felt Naruto's hot, thick, potent jizz shoot directly into her uterus. If this didn't do the trick, then by the Twin Goddesses above, she'd chain him to the bed and fuck him every damn day until he knocked her up! She fucking _swore_ it, right then and there!

Naruto sat up with a groan, turning back to normal as he did so, and lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist. Hugging her to him. "...wanna go to the inn and cuddle for a bit?" he asked her. "You can still fuck me if you want, too." the blond added when he saw Galatea was indecisive.

At that, the former Number 3 giggled. "Cuddling sounds… fantastic right now." the blonde looked over her shoulder and gave her man a loving kiss. "But, you have Jean to watch out for. She seems to desperately need your attention."

"All my girls do." he told her with a soft chuckle. "C'mon, 'Mom', let's get going before we're seen like this."

Galatea sighed and nodded. Then, she sat up and let out a pathetic whine as she felt Naruto's dick leave her needy cunt. Damn it, she wanted to fuck him again, already! The former Number 3 shuddered. Then, she pulled up her leggings and lent her lover a hand. Naruto took it and was pulled to his feet; then he pulled up his trousers and boxers and led his lover to the inn he and the others were staying at once they were presentable.

Thankfully Galatea didn't walk with a noticeable limp.

The two blonds made it to the building nearly 10 minutes later and they immediately went to Naruto's room.

The instant they opened the door, however, they were greeted to the sight of Jean sitting on the bed in naught but a half-open robe, with rose petals strewn about, a bottle of wine, and the whole room illuminated only by a single candle as she patiently awaited her man's return.

Seeing the writing on the wall, Galatea nudged the blond in and whispered, "go on! We'll catch up more, later." This was clearly the kind of moment that Naruto and Jean were meant to share alone. No need to spoil it for them…

The young man in question gave her a thankful smile, before gently closing the door.

Jean perked up at the sound and smiled shyly at the father of her unborn child. "Hello, honey. I hope you've saved up some energy for me~!"

Naruto chuckled as he approached the bed, taking off his tunic and undershirt. "I have more than enough energy to spare for you." Then, he placed a hand on Jean's cheek and gave her a deep, loving kiss as he leaned down upon her.

The former Number 9 mewled hungrily, undoing his trousers as she let her man force her down onto the bed. As Naruto pulled back and looked her in the eye, Jean whispered huskily. "I love you so much! More than anything!"

"...I love you as well." It was rare for him to be told that. So, so rare. It gave him a feeling… he hardly felt ever since... Hinata. This wasn't familial love. Nor was it the love he had for ramen. It was something more primal; more _powerful_.

It wasn't surprising for him to show this feeling in one way he only knew how. He kissed her, again... and again… and again. First on the lips… then on her jawline… then, at the crook of her neck. He stopped there for just a moment, suckling and nipping at her, marking Jean as his mate, before kissing a trail down her neck and collarbone to the valley between her breasts.

Jean writhed and mewled at the attention, loving and savoring every second, as her man left a blazing trail down her body. She tried to keep herself still as she felt his lips ever so slowly move down her abdomen. And he kept going lower, and lower, and lower until she realised where her lover was heading.

He… couldn't really be going _there_ with his mouth?! Could he...?

Jean's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she felt Naruto gently lick her clit. Indeed, he was. Then, they rolled back and her tongue lolled out as he suckled and licked some more. Jean brought her hand to her mouth, to keep the loud moan from getting out and got a muffled one instead. Then, he went in for the kill and all was lost for the former Number 9.

Almost immediately, she came from the unexpected, foreign pleasure of her man going down on her. He didn't pull away; Naruto closed his eyes and actively gulped down her juices as soon as the torrent came.

When she finished climaxing, Naruto pulled away from in-between her thighs and parted her robe to get at the full front of her body.

He licked his lips in approval at her nice, and fit body and looked Jean in the eyes. "You, are, simply beautiful." he told her as he leaned up to plant his lips to hers.

Jean blushed harder than she ever had in her life. Something about him saying that made her heart flutter. Then, her eyes started to burn as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. All the while, the expression of her initial shock remained. Then, her lip started to quiver, and just as Naruto was about to worry, Jean pulled him down into the most passionate, loving kiss she could muster.

Naruto lovingly caressed her cheek as he slowly eased his way out of his trousers and boxers, all without taking his lips away from hers. Then once he was completely naked the blond eased himself between Jean's thighs, and rubbed the underside of his dick against her dripping wet, snatch.

Jean mewled into her lover's mouth and guided his dick to her entrance. She needed him, now! Both lovers moaned when their sexes joined; Jean because her cunt was blissfully stretching out to take in his hard cock; Naruto because he could feel her walls clamped around his shaft like a vice. Her cunt was sucking him in and with how tight she was on his cock, it was almost as if Jean didn't want him leaving.

That wasn't too far from the truth.

She hooked her ankles around his waist the instant he bottomed out within her and gave him a pleading look. She bit her lip nervously, unsure how to ask what was on her mind.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

Jean took a calming breath. She could do this! "I… I w-want to offer myself to you… for the rest of my life. I-if you'll have me. I don't care if I have to share you, b-but I want… I-I want no one else!"

Naruto stared at her in shock for a second, visibly taken aback. Then, just as Jean started to worry, she found herself on the receiving end of the deepest and most passionate kiss Naruto had ever given anyone in his life. Then, he started to move, clinging onto her tight and using his grip as leverage to pound her hard and deep, slowly picking up the pace as he truly _mated_ with Jean.

Said woman mewled heatedly, her nails digging into his back as she pulled her man in deeper. She was in utter bliss. If this wasn't a yes, nothing was! Tears of joy streamed down her face anew as she started to sob. "I love you!" she cried. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Naruto told her, groaning into the crook of her neck and he pounded her ass into the mattress. "Jean Uzumaki… has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

That did it! Jean screamed to the heavens in such utter bliss that she didn't even know was possible as her whole body twitched and writhed. Then Naruto flipped them both around, so that he was laying down on the bed and Jean, his new _wife_ in all but law, was on top.

Said woman sat up with a wild look in her eye and started bouncing on Naruto's lap. "If I wasn't already pregnant, I'd keep riding you until you knocked me up!" she declared.

Naruto gave the eyebrowless woman a loving smile. "And feel this all the time?" he rubbed at her abdomen. "I wouldn't have minded." the blond moved his hand up her stomach and to her breasts, and grabbed hold of them. "Now, I have a feeling you have a _lot_ of pent up lust built up in you. Let's see if we can't take care of that, hmm?"

Jean bit her lip and moaned happily, picking up the pace. Indeed, she did; she needed this so badly! Never in her life had she been so horny! The sheer joy of Naruto accepting her as his wife - even if she ends up being one of many - was so overwhelming, too! She needed to do this, to show him how much she loved him, and so she did!

The sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout not just the room, but the entire inn, as Naruto and Jean mated; their moans and the squeaking of the bed accompanied the wet slaps in a lewd symphony. Jean in particular was on cloud nine, wailing like a whore and digging her nails into her man's chest as she got closer and closer to yet another orgasm, repeatedly whispering "I love you" between moans and whimpers.

Then the inevitable happened; the cord that was building within Jean reached its limit and _snapped_. The woman let out a loud, pleasured scream as she came to an explosive climax. The same happened to Naruto; when he felt her walls clamp around his cock like a very, tight vice the blond growled and painted his woman's womb white with his seed. Then she collapsed on top of him panting and moaning in joy as she felt her man, her mate, filling her up once more.

Once they finally came down from their sexual highs, Naruto pulled Jean close and she snuggled up to him as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When the clone arrived in the East, named Sutare, several hours later he didn't realise it was a desert wasteland. He's been in the West, which was full of mountains and green valleys - there was meant to be a desert, but he never got that far. He's briefly been to the North, called Alphonse, which is Mountainous, cold and overall snowy.

And he's been in the South, Mucha, that has green lands, mountains and plains. This continent he is on, was like the Elemental Nations in a way. Minus the awakened beings, yoma and the so-called 'silver eyed witches' of course.

The Elemental Nations was bigger though. By how much the clone wasn't sure, but he was able to get from Galatea's location to here just under 10 hours.

Chakra for the win!

"Galatea said the Organization is an unnamed town that is built into cliffs. Or...something like that." the clone said aloud to himself. He looked around at the lack of vegetation and sighed. "So… where do I begin?" the clone wondered.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything done by sitting on his ass, the clone walked in the same direction he had been going for the past 9 hours.

Since the blond knows the warriors, yoma and awakened beings of this unnamed continent are capable of tracking him, it would be safe to say not using Kurama's chakra - or yoki the warriors seem to be calling it - would keep him incognito.

With that in mind, using chakra should be okay.

Once he discovers the location of this Organization, a shadow clone will be made. If the yoma _did_ appear shortly after the Organization settled here, then there has to be some kind of documents. Records on what they were doing. The clone would go around, searching for that - giving them to Miria would be a very high priority. The original clone's clone, would find these… handlers, and give them a first hand experience on what it's like to be on the receiving end of a pissed off shinobi!

...But first he has to find the damn place!

* * *

Back with the original Naruto, as he slept in his bed after the love making he gave to Jean, the blond sensed something was… off. He was deep enough in his sleep to dismiss it, however. There was no malice which added to it.

In the dead of night, a very horny Cynthia skulked on into his room garbed in only a housecoat, the pigtailed blonde grinned impishly at the sleeping man before her. She quietly closed the door behind her, and tiptoed over to the bedside. The pigtailed blonde stared down at him and reached down to lovingly caress the side of his head, and ran her fingers through his blond locks.

Naruto moaned and grumbled, before subconsciously move his head towards the hand. Cynthia giggled softly before pulling away to do away with her house coat - allowing it to drop to the floor behind her, as she kept the sash in hand. Then, she loomed over her man and pulled the covers down before she straddled him, licking her lips hungrily.

Cynthia leaned down and gave Naruto a soft peck on the lips. Then with a smirk, she raised her butt up and reached down to grab as his cock. It was flaccid - easily solvable. She rapidly stroked his cock until it went fully erect, and guided it to her soft folds. The young woman closed her eyes, moaning as the bulbous head parted her pussy lips and went inside her cunt. She shuddered at the feel of being so full once more, before taking the sash, and immediately went to work tying her lover's hands to the bedpost.

There was no need for him to… do anything that can impede her experience at being the dominant one, after all. Then, the little minx put her hands on Naruto's chest, bit her lip in anticipation, and started rolling and rocking her hips - to and fro, up and down, and side to side.

Cynthia moaned deeply at the feel of both pleasure and power as she fucked Naruto in his sleep. Oh, this felt _so_ damn good! She simply _had_ to do it, again, some time, if she could!

Before long, she was out of breath. The pleasure was so overwhelming, it was a wonder she hadn't cum, just yet. She took a moment to regain her breath; then she raised her hips and _slammed_ her thighs down on his; the pigtailed young woman moaned aloud in utter pleasure as she felt his head pummel repeatedly against her cervix as she fucked herself on her mans cock.

Naruto woke up to the feeling of someone's thighs slapping against his own, and his prick in a nice, tight grip. The first thing he saw was Cynthia riding him like a cowgirl, and because of the way she was positioned, he had a nice view down the valley of her breasts and the sight of her going up and down on his cock.

He groaned and went to hold her in his embrace, only to find himself unable to move his wrists a few metres off the bed. He blinked and looked at them, finding they were bound to the bedposts.

"What the…?"

Cynthia giggled impishly. "Now, now," she whispered, "Be a good boy and enjoy the ride, sweetie." The blonde clenched her muscles and squeezed Naruto, drawing a pleasured grunt from him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he smirked, "Heh, so, no cuddles then?" asked the blonde, opening them once more with a smirk.

Said blonde giggled again, shaking her head with a grin. "Not now," she confirmed. "Certainly when I'm in a romantic mood, but right now, I want to savor the feeling of being in control. I must say, it's quite addicting."

The young man couldn't argue with that. "That's good, there's nothing _hotter_ than a girl who knows how to get what she wants." he purred at her.

Cynthia shuddered happily. Then, she braced herself against the headboard of Naruto's bed as she yelped in pleasure. Naruto's complement was the straw that broke the camel's back; she came right there, squeezing her man's cock and splashing him with her juices.

Naruto groaned when her walls clamped around him like a damn vice. No matter how many times he's done this, he can't help but enjoy the way a woman's pussy feels when it's trying to milk him. Well, he wasn't going to keep Cynthia from her reward. With a thrust of his own, he poked against her cervix and came inside of her womb; painting her walls white.

Cynthia shuddered as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she grinned dopily. Then the young woman fell on top of him, exhausted, but extremely satisfied. The pigtailed woman looked up, and undid the straps tying Naruto's hands to the bedposts. Said blond smiled and immediately cuddled the cute as hell woman to him. An act of affection she gladly returned with a grin.

"I love you," Naruto whispered. "I can't wait to have a child with you, as well, Cyn."

Said blonde blushed at the declaration and nickname. "I love you, too, honey. Please don't ever leave me."

Naruto grinned, a devious idea coming to mind. "Would you happen to know your ring size?"

Cynthia bolted upwards. "R-RING SIZE?! Y-you can't possibly…"

She was interrupted as Naruto pulled her down into a deep, loving kiss. "Only if you're willing to keep sharing," he said. "Riful would probably kill us both if I let you keep me all to yourself."

Cynthia went white as a sheet at the thought. "F-fair enough…"

It would also be unfair to the other women he'd bedded - one of whom was happily snoozing away, right next to them, and currently pregnant with Naruto's child. How she hadn't woken up from Cynthia's startled shout was quite the mystery.

Then, the pigtailed blonde turned beet red just as quickly, averting her gaze and biting her lip. Once she took a calming breath and mustered up the guts to do so, the blonde whispered heatedly, "yes!" She kissed him deeply. "Yes," she said again, kissing him once more. "Yes, yes, YES!" Each time she said it, Cynthia did so with more passion. She'd never been so happy in her life! "Of course I'll marry you, a-and yes, I'll… share." She was understandably less enthusiastic about saying that last part. It left quite the bitter taste in her mouth. The thought of letting other women get their jollies from her _husband_ was far from an appealing one. But, she'd be a fool to get between him and the other women - the Awakened ones, especially.

Naruto rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'll make it worth it."

Cynthia gave him a flat look. "Of course you will! I wouldn't have agreed, had I not thought you'd neglect me." She then averted her gaze, again. "It'll just take some getting used to… Being friends with benefits is very different from husband and wife. A-also, I never bothered learning my ring size, because I never thought I'd… Ugh, I'm getting lightheaded… I… I need to lie down." So, she did, sighing happily as she snuggled on up to her man's chest.

"What man would turn down such a kind, adorable woman?" Naruto asked, causing Cynthia to feel the heat coming off her cheeks. He then leaned down and kissed the blond on the head. "I suppose it'll take _some_ getting used to, but I don't mind, at all."

Cynthia smiled widely, sighing happily once again, before falling asleep in Naruto's arms.

* * *

The clone slid to a stop after what felt like hours of running. Ahead of him was a town and like Galatea had said the place was built into cliffs. Well the houses that is. There were several large free-standing buildings, with the biggest one in the middle resembling a fortress.

A town located in a barren desert - built into the mountain range or cliffs. Yeah, this totally gives him Iwagakure no Sato vibes. Only the lack of vegetation and overall bleariness made the whole thing even more sinister.

The Naruto clone was glad the boss had gotten a new set of clothes shortly after landing on this unnamed continent. He probably would have been seen a mile away if that weren't the case.

The clone stretched his fingers and cracked his wrists. "Well, if this isn't the place, then I don't know where it is." he told himself, but knowing his luck it probably is the Organization's headquarters. The blond walked over to the base of the cliff and sent a steady stream to his feet, before walking straight up on the surface.

"Now… if I was to put top secret documents someplace where no one but the higher ups can have access to, where would they be?" mused the clone.

He reached the top fairly quickly, and took a quick look around. The clone of the original Naruto didn't know what Iwagakure no Sato looked like, he never sat foot in the place. But from what he did hear from his late sensei, Jiraiya, Iwagakure was built into the mountains and cliffs.

What he saw here was comparable to that. This place had houses built into the cliffside; they all looked the same and there was no way to discern what was what. He'd bet everything the boss would want is going to be in that fortress ahead.

it was time to put his ninja training to use once more. The Naruto clone put his fingers in the cross gesture, and silently made a clone of himself, who proceeded to henge into a small beetle and fly off to the fortress itself.

With that done the original Naruto clone took a deep breath and stealthily leapt across the buildings to the fortress. His feet would always land lightly on the surfaces of the buildings he lands on, and thanks to the chakra method of movement, the blond would always be quick and silent.

Looking about to make sure he wasn't being watched, the clone spotted a young girl in one of those bodysuits given out by the organization, but no armor. What caught his eye about this girl was that she had silver eyes, but brown hair. Unlike the others who had a lot of yoki in them, her own was smaller. Much smaller. Not to the degree where she's practically undetectable, but the brown haired one was 'weaker' yoki wise.

That was interesting… _'Maybe I should keep my eye on that one?'_ he thought. _'Never seen one of these girls who wasn't a blonde…"_ Perhaps she was still in the early stages of converting from a human to half-yoma? The girl was rather young…

Setting those thoughts aside for later, the clone hopped away and continued on his way to the fortress… and maybe find the bastard responsible for giving all these lovely ladies those nasty scars.

Thankfully, no one saw the Kage Bunshin leaping and jumping his way to the stronghold. Hehe, no one ever looks up. And the sun was down which made his presence go undetected even more.

The clone came to a stop, kneeling on the wall of the stronghold. He looked up and found an open window. "...That looks like a good place to go."

And then he proceeded to crawl up the wall like a spider.

After getting inside the clone inhaled and exhaled before putting a genjutsu over him and leaping onto the ceiling. He ran out of the room and looked to his left and right, before going to the right. Several minutes to a near hour of silent, ceiling running later the clone came across a room full of book shelves and a single rectangular table with a dozen or so candles on it in the middle.

This looks like the place to him.

The transformed clone flew in front of the boss clone before he turned back to normal. "...forget about the intimidation. Let's focus on getting these scrolls and documents." the boss clone told his clone subordinate.

The clone silently saluted, before the two clones went and gathered up the scrolls and documents in question. After they're done collecting and sealing them they would then leave the Organization HQ. The boss is going to want to see these as soon as possible...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Nile, in their shared room Alicia and Beth shifted about in their bed uncomfortably. They just couldn't sleep… they missed the warmth, the feel of safety Naruto unknowingly provided.

Alicia was the first one to sit up from her bed. As soft as the mattress was, she simply was not used to it. She sighed, frowning deeply. She wanted to feel Naruto's body heat... his embrace… maybe some of that affection those other girls received? She fet her cheeks grow hot, and didn't know why.

Beth followed suit - partially for the same reasons as Alicia, partially out of concern for her sister as the younger twin eyeballed the former Number 1.

The twins were utterly silent in their contemplated on what to do. Due to their soul link, the sisters were able to know what the other was feeling and vice versa. So when Beth felt determination welling up in Alicia, she looked at her questioningly.

The elder twin looked to her sister and said, "I cannot sleep…" She sighed, looking longingly in the direction of Naruto's room, before steeling herself and getting up to leave.

Beth was quick to follow her and left the room with Alicia. She knew what her big sister was up to and wanted to do the same just as badly. Due to them not wearing any plated boots, or any plated armour for that matter, their approach to Naruto's room was met with silence. And within minutes they found themselves in the darkened corridor, standing in front of the Ladykillers room.

There was a foreign emotion welling up inside of them. And due to their upbringing, they were unable to identify it. It felt like... fear? Yet, not, at the same time. What was this feeling, this uncontrollable urge to fidget?

Alicia pushed this feeling aside, and opened the door, rather audibly at that, and woke up two of the three occupants inside.

When the door opened, Jean and Cynthia jumped awake, startled. Having just awoke, they'd forgotten where they were for the moment.

Once she got her bearings straight, Jean looked in the direction of the door to spot a rather timid looking pair of twins entering. Misinterpreting their motives, she blinked, having not expected Alicia and Beth to want some, given how apathetic they seemed. Then, the former Number 9 shrugged and decided to let them have their fun. He gave her fiance a loving peck on the cheek before slipping her housecoat back on and scurrying on out of the room.

Cynthia frowned, immeasurably jealous but sighed and decided to be civil. She kissed Naruto on the other cheek and slipped off the bed as well, after donning her own robe. But, before she left, the former Number 14 glared at the twins, growling, "you'd better be good to him."

Alicia and Beth were both taken aback but nodded dumbly. Neither one honestly had any idea how else to react.

Sighing dejectedly, Cynthia decided she was satisfied with the twins' response and took her leave.

The former Numbers 1 and 2 exchanged a curious glance before shrugging. Then, they closed the door behind them and crept up to the bed. Upon seeing Naruto's naked, sleeping form, the twins were overcome with a strange, new sensation. Some kind of… want? Yes, they _wanted_ him… but that didn't make any sense, did it? Also, what was that thing between his legs? They'd never seen such a part before… was it because he was a male? Alicia and Beth cocked their heads in curiosity before exchanging another glance. Then, they crawled into Naruto's bed, chose and arm and clung onto him.

When the blond started moving, the twins worried that they'd woken him, only for their faces to turn red and their cheeks to burn as the feel of his hands grabbing their rears. Alicia and Beth were so terribly confused. Why did that send such a _wonderful_ shiver up their spines?! They… didn't know how to feel about it. But it felt, nice. It felt good. So… it had to be good, right? Yes, the twins realised. It didn't hurt, therefore, it wasn't bad, and if it wasn't bad then it was good!

With that reasoning Alicia and Beth pressed their asses against Naruto's groping hands, and softly moaned and groaned as they felt him knead and caress them. How… why… it felt so good…! Why were they never told about this? They wanted more of it, of this feeling.

They closed their eyes and snugged closer to the sleeping blond. All the while enjoying the pleasant shiver up their spine from his subconscious groping.

And so, began the corruption of Alicia and Beth to the path of perversion...


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered at the sound of someone humming a little tune. He could feel two very shapely, female forms pressed against him, but something was off. These were not the forms of Jean and Cynthia. They were different, somehow… also, weren't they naked? Why did it feel like they were wearing some kind of tight clothing?

He looked down to see Alicia and Beth snuggled up to him, happily snoozing away with cute, peaceful smiles on their faces. Each one also had a hand of his down her pants, cupping their firm, and supple piece of ass. Naruto reflexively squeezed their butts upon this realization. The twins both mewled happily in their sleep and snugged closer to him.

Naruto let out a warm chuckle at that, before looking in the direction of the humming. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the sight of Flora happily, though quietly prancing about as she cleaned his room.

It wasn't her prancing about, cleaning his room that made his eyes nearly pop out of his skull. It was what she's wearing that almost did it.

The wavy-haired woman was in a slutty maid's outfit with the skirt so short it just barely reached her thighs. There was a negligibly small apron wrapped around her waist, along with a strappy black girdle. The dress was kept up with a pair of small straps, and scooped down to reveal a sizeable amount of cleavage.

Naruto slowly pulled his hands out of Alicia and Beth's pants and carefully pushed them off, without waking them, one by one. Then the blond looked at the cleaning woman; she doesn't seem to notice he's awake.

"Flora? What're you doing?" he whispered to her.

Said woman giggled, leering at him with a lewd grin. "I'm helping you clean your room, silly~! You have no idea how dusty it is in here!" She then bent over to check under a nearby table, revealing a notable lack of something beneath her skirt.

Naruto grew hard almost immediately at the sight of her exposed pussy. He bit down on his bottom lip as his cock throbbed, eager to be inserted in such an inviting hole. If she's offering herself, again, then he'll take her right here and now! With that thought in mind, Naruto gently slipped from the twins' grasp and marched on over to the former Number 8.

Just as Flora was about to stand up, Naruto pushed her back down. She yelped, falling to her hands and knees, then whimpered at the bulbous head rubbing up against her dripping folds. It was just as big as she remembered it several days ago! She was sopping wet in an instant, knowing damn well what her man was up to.

The thought of being mounted in such a demeaning position left her beet red in both embarrassment and arousal. Then, her arms buckled as his lower head poked in. Meanwhile, Naruto groaned, effortlessly slipping into her snug, hot folds. She was still so tight!

Slowly but surely, the blond started to move. His pace picked up slightly with each thrust, until he reached a nice, brisk pace, as the sound of flesh on flesh and her squelching cunt started echoing throughout the room.

Back in Naruto's bed, Alicia and Beth groaned and whimpered at his absence in addition to the noise he and Flora were making. They felt around for his warmth, and the lack of him being in bed had caused them to slowly and steadily awaken from their sleep. They pouted in disappointment and confusion, before rolling into a sitting position and finding their attention drawn to the weird sounds coming from another part of the room.

Once again, their cheeks started to burn at the sight of a nude Naruto facing away from them, his balls swaying between his legs, as he slammed his hips into a woman in front. What was he doing? Why did it make him and this woman sound so happy? Why did it make them so… angry to see him doing this to someone else?

Once again, they felt a deep longing for this man before them and didn't know why.

Then, the twins shivered as Naruto grunted, slamming himself into the woman with enough force to make them flinch. They drooled at the sight of his balls visibly contracting and felt that strange spike of anger at the woman's pleasurable wail. She yelped every time his balls contracted, and then, Naruto pulled back, a strange, white substance pouring out from the hole between the woman's legs. What was that?

The woman fell to the side in exhaustion. "So, good~" they heard her mewl pleasurably. "This feels so good~! Oh, I missed feeling you inside me, filling me up like that."

"I aim to please," Naruto chuckled. "If you ever need it again, just ask."

Alicia just _had_ to ask. "What were you two doing?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, and both blonds looked towards the bed to see Alicia and Beth both staring at them both; they were expressionless but were displaying interest in what the two of them were doing by cocking their heads to the side. The legitimate curiosity and confusion caught the formerly copulating pair off guard.

Remembering she was in the presence of the rarely seen Numbers 1 and 2, Flora went stiff in nervousness and subtly scooched herself behind Naruto. Said blond however, couldn't help but find them adorable. They could give Gaara a run for his money in the lack of expression and emotions department.

It was his experience with Gaara that Naruto was able to somewhat tell what they were having trouble expressing. They were legitimately confused and curious, which was a given, but the blond didn't quite know they wanted to fuck him.

"Uh." at a loss as to explain, Naruto looked at Flora for guidance.

Said woman immediately made him regret his life choices as she grinned impishly. "We were trying to make a baby," she said bluntly, causing her man's eye to twitch in irritation. Then, Beth caught his attention.

"Making... a baby?" Beth said, in genuine curiosity. Strange, her lower body suddenly felt weird. She shifted around. "How _does_ one 'make' a baby?"

Naruto gave Flora a flat look, aiming to have her be the one to explain… only to notice her suddenly missing and hear the door to his room close. He looked up to see that she'd locked the door behind her to ensure that he would not be disturbed. The blond sighed. Then, he cleared his throat and got off the ground.

In his nudity, he was getting cold, so he decided to at least get comfortable before he started.

Alicia and Beth politely waited, scooting aside under the covers to give him room to sit. They took a seat to each side, Alicia to his right and Beth to his left as they looked at him expectantly.

"Uh… Right," he began. "How do I say this…?" Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. Geez, he didn't think he would have to explain the concept of the _birds and bees_ to two grown, and mature bodied women. There's no way in _hell_ he's going to use Jiraiya's version of it though… he didn't want to scar them for life. "Erm, making babies is rather complicated. It takes two people, a boy and girl - myself and Flora who you saw just seconds before as an example."

Alicia and Beth's eyes flashed in realization as the former asked. "Does it involve that thing between your legs?"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said. "It also involves… well… the 'thing' between your legs."

The twins shifted about uncomfortably. Was that why they were feeling so weird down there? Perhaps seeing him doing that triggered something in them. Beth asked, "can you show us how?"

Naruto's not-so-little friend caught the twins' attention as it 'voiced' its approval of that idea. Naruto, on the other hand, turned beet red and covered up with a pillow. "I… don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

The girls furrowed their brows in confusion. "What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

Naruto licked his lips as he tried to think of the simplest way to explain it to them. "In short words: my thing has to be in your thing to make a baby. As for what I mean by taking advantage of you, well, this is only supposed to be done with someone you like very much, and we just met not too long ago." He was being a hypocrite, he knew that, considering he fucked Galatea, Clare, Jean and Riful minutes after they met.

But that was different - they knew what they were getting into. Alicia and Beth did not, and they wouldn't know of the commitment this would entail.

He immediately regretted saying that, as the twins in question started looking dejected. "So you don't like us?" Beth asked.

Naruto gave her a look; and sighed. "...I do like you. The two of you are very cute and seem so nice, despite what you tried to do. Hell, you two remind me of a very close friend I had back at home."

Alicia and Beth blushed at that. Why did that feel so good to hear?

"But, if you don't like me like that, I shouldn't be doing that kind of thing with you."

Now the twins were just getting frustrated. Why was this so confusing? They exchanged a look and gave him a determined one, as they said in unison. "We won't tell anyone."

The pillow jumped as Naruto's traitorous dick throbbed.

"Why does it keep doing that?" Beth asked.

Naruto cleared his throat. "That's how you tell a man wants to have sex with you," he answered before he knew what he was saying.

"Sex?" Alicia blinked in confusion.

"That's what you do to make babies." Naruto explained with a sigh. There was no point in trying to retract what he said now. He's pretty sure they'd ask any of the others, like Flora, on what sex is if he avoids it.

The twins exchanged another glance, connecting the dots. So, putting that thing inside theirs was how to 'make' a baby, and it made sense that it had to be hard to do so… it also explained why they were wet, down there. Was that white stuff part of the process, too? Seemed like it… They then turned beet red as they pulled off their leggings and gave him a longing look. He clearly wanted to do it, they wanted to do it, so... why not do it?

"Please show us," Alicia asked.

"Again, we won't tell," Beth assured, "you won't get in trouble."

Naruto was so conflicted - wow, he never thought he would be fighting himself on whether or not he should fuck two beautiful twins. He slipped under the covers before tossing the pillow back in its place.

If they really 'wanted' this, then he's going to have to see how far they're willing to go first. "Are you two willing to defect your organization?" he asked them in complete seriousness. "If we do this, I don't want them running experiments on our children, and they likely will if you're still members."

Now, it was the twins' turn to feel conflicted. On one hand the Organization was all they knew. On the other, if they went back, they'd have to avoid Naruto. They liked Naruto… they wanted to be with him…

They exchanged a glance and then gave him a pleading look, before asking in unison, "will you take care of us?"

The blond was taken aback, but nodded. "Yes, I will," he assured.

That settled it, as the twins gave him a determined look and nodded in return.

Naruto sighed, before saying, "Alright…" Then, he sat up and uncovered himself, causing Alicia and Beth to blush at the sight of his rock-hard cock in its full glory. "So… who wants to go first?"

The elder twin volunteered, getting up on her hands and knees before him gingerly. She looked unsure of what to do next and looked to Naruto for guidance. So Naruto very gingerly pulled her to him, flush against his chest and gave her a deep loving kiss.

Alicia's eyes went wide as she felt a hot shiver shoot up her spine. She shuddered lustfully, putting up no resistance as Naruto gently guided her down onto her back.

Beth shifted uncomfortably at the display before her. Why was seeing this so… exciting?!

Naruto withdrew from his liplock with Alicia and spread her legs. The look he received was an absolutely _adorable_ blend of arousal and curiosity. The blond couldn't help himself; he rubbed her clit with the thumb of one hand and guided his dick to her already-sopping hole with the other.

Seeing her sister fluttering her eyes, and shuddering and moaning lewdly when Naruto rubbed his bulbous head against Alicia's snatch, had made Beth really, really curious. From what the younger twin saw Alicia didn't seem to mind. How did it feel?

Curious about it, Beth closed her eyes and focused on the link to their souls - the second she opened it, the younger sibling snapped open her eyes and almost fell on her side from the pleasure she felt from Alicia.

The soul link, as the name suggests, allowed the sisters to link their souls. Allowing the 'caretaker' to feel and care for the soul of the other half of the link. It also gave Beth a front row seat to the pleasure Alicia was receiving. So taken aback by this familiar, but foreign feeling, had caused Beth to instinctively disconnect the soul link.

Just in time as well, because Naruto slowly eased his way into Alicia's cunt. Alicia's silver eyes grew wide open as she felt the interior walls of her snatch being _deliciously_ stretched open for the first time. Her toes curled, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she moaned, loudly and lewdly, into his ear as he slowly bottomed out in her. And when their groins touched Naruto stayed in place to let Alicia grow used to his size.

Alicia moaned pleasantly as her cunt fluttered around the intruding shaft, trying so hard to milk it of its seed - even if she had no idea her cunt was _trying_ to do that. It just felt so damn good!

"This… feeling… I _like_ it!" she wanted to keep feeling it as well.

Naruto chuckled warmly. "I'm glad." he replied. "I never did like being the only one who felt good when I did this." He then wrapped his arms around her lovingly and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

Alicia grew wide eyed in confusion with this action; she didn't know what to do, it felt weird, yet good. Blinking owlishly the elder twin began to timidly return the kiss. Her mind went foggy at all the new sensations stirring about within her. She wanted more… she _craved_ something, but didn't quite know what as her ankles locked around the man within her.

A beet-red Beth stared in complete awe at the exchange between Naruto and her sister.

Then, the blond started to move, slowly but deeply thrusting into Alicia as he slid his hands under her top and fondled her tits. The reaction was immediate. Alicia literally had no idea what hit her as a sudden wave of pleasure crashed into the former Number 1 with paralyzing force. She wailed into Naruto's mouth and stiffened as her eyes rolled back, her toes curled once more, and her juices squirted out to coat and lubricate Naruto's thrusting cock. Never in her life had she felt such… joy, such utter bliss, as her inner walls fluttered and contracted around the intruding shaft, desperately trying to milk the man of his seed.

She wanted - no, she _needed_ more of this! More of this feeling! More of this joy, this bliss! Naruto moaned into Alicia's mouth when he felt her cunt clamping tightly around his cock. No matter how many times it happens, he'll never get used to it. _Never_. He didn't want to either, because of how _fucking_ good it feels.

He briefly pulled away to ask Alicia, "Want it to feel even better?" before pressing his mouth back to hers again.

Said woman's eyes widened. Was that even possible? She hugged him tight and whimpered pleadingly into his mouth.

Naruto chuckled once again, and what was once a slow but deep thrust, turned into a quick paced pummel as he figuratively tried to leave a shape of her ass into the mattress. Naruto used Alicia's tits as handlebars to pull her into his thrusts, and kept his mouth on hers to muffle the squeals and screams from his newest lover.

Almost immediately, she came again. How was it possible to feel so good?!

Beth, meanwhile, found herself sitting in a pool of her own juices as she silently observed the copulating pair before her. Every time her sister squealed, the younger twin felt a pang of longing; she wanted so badly to be in Alicia's place, but patiently waited and watched Naruto fuck said twin into oblivion.

Inevitably, it all came to an end. Beth watched with rapt attention as Naruto's pace sped up more and more, and her sister's vocalised joy got louder and louder, in spite of her mouth being covered by his. Then, Naruto pulled back, panting, as he said. "This is the part where I could end up putting a baby inside you," he struggled to keep it all in as he gave her fair warning. "If you don't want to risk having my kid, I'm gonna need to pull out."

Alicia was confused, is what was going to happen next about to give her a baby? ...she was conflicted; the elder twin didn't know what she wanted. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the point of view, Alicia's body instinctively knew what it wanted. Despite the Organization doing all they could to utterly destroy their individuality, their will, and minds, they never did manage to destroy their instinctiveness to breed.

Her grip around Naruto tightened as she clung onto him for dear life, holding him in place - inside her, as one of her deepest, most primal base urges took over. Poor Alicia had no idea of this though; to the beautiful woman, it was a strange and weird feeling and she didn't know what it meant. She _knew_ she _wanted something_ but didn't know what it was.

Naruto groaned as he felt his testicles churn and his balls contract, before spraying Alicia's insides white with his seed. Holy shit, it felt so damn good! His hips bucked with every spurt, and with each buck, Alicia let out an adorable coo as she felt something hot and thick splash against the very back of her womb. Every time she let out that sound, Naruto wanted to give her more and more! It just sounded so cute! The fact that her inner walls contracted with every spurt didn't help, as it felt like her hungry cunt was _sucking_ the seed out of him!

Naruto grunted in surprise when she pulled him down on top of her. Hugging him to her like a child would a teddy bear. The blond couldn't help but hug Alicia back as both lovers writhed and moaned, riding out this new wave of delicious sensations - more so for the latter.

Curious and aroused, Beth subconsciously licked her lips and asked her sister. "...How does it feel?"

"Better than anything I've ever experienced," Alicia sighed dreamily. Naruto couldn't help but dread how she'd react to when the morning sickness kicked in, hoping for once that _this_ girl in particular was safe.

"I wonder what it's like to have sex with you, in your other form." Naruto wondered out loud; referring to Alicia's half awakened form from a day prior. To be honest, he's more than a little tempted on fucking her brains out like that.

"Do you want to?" Beth offered curiously cocking her head.

"Maybe later," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "You still haven't had your turn." He unfolded Alicia's ankles from his back and slowly pulled out of her. The older twin whined at the loss of fullness she came to love and enjoy, and allowed him to slide out of her arms, as she knew he was going to give Beth the same feelings he had given to her.

As for said twin, she bit her lip nervously before turning around and mimicking the position she'd seen Flora in. The blonde looked at Naruto pleadingly over her shoulder, spreading her legs.

Said man chuckled, slinking on up behind her before reaching around her and rubbing her clit with one hand and rubbing the tip of his still-hard cock against her vulva with the other.

Beth mewled pitifully, nearly overwhelmed by these new sensations washing over her. It was so cute! Naruto was sorely tempted to mount her right then and there. But he withheld himself, sort of. Instead of _slamming_ into her like he was tempted to do, Naruto slowly eased his way in like he had done with Alicia. The younger twin's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she wailed in pleasure as his dick parted her virgin folds.

When he was far enough in to not hold his dick, Naruto grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him. Then, he slipped the blonde's top up and started fondling her nice tits.

The poor girl didn't stand a chance. Beth came nearly on contact. She wailed in pleasure as her arms buckled and she screamed into one of Naruto's pillows. The younger twin's inner walls squeezed his shaft and her juices splashed against his lap, mixing in with her sister's.

Naruto chuckled upon discovering that both twins were gushers as he let his newest partner ride out her orgasm. Then, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, before eliciting a squeal from her as he pulled Beth back and lied her down atop his now-prone form in a sitting position. The younger twin instinctively braced herself on her hands, then Naruto bent his knees and started thrusting into her.

"W-what?!" a wide-eyed Beth yelped in shock. Then she squealed once more at the feel of her man's rapidly speeding thrusts. What _was_ this?! This was not what he had done with her sister! But… but why did it feel so… pleasant?

Naruto kept his hands on Beth's hips to make sure she stayed balanced as he pounded her like a champ. To her credit, the girl took it quite well, despite her lack of experience. Still, she had her limits.

Beth squealed both literally and figuratively as the man within her kept going, relentlessly fucking her within an inch of her life. She felt good; she felt really, really good. If this what it felt like with him being the one moving… then what would it feel like if _she_ were the one to move as well?

So that's what she did.

* * *

Downstairs in the inn, Cynthia and Jean garbed in their new dark cloth and leather outfits, looked up at the ceiling when they heard the familiar sound of a squeaking bed. Thankfully the inn was packed full of hybrids and awakeneds who knew about Naruto; it didn't mean they weren't embarrassed by the amount of sex that was happening ever since they got here.

Though to be fair - that was their fault, not Naruto's. Two of the newcomers, Dietrich and Renee if their memory was correct, were with the captains. Learning about their reasons for deserting the Organization.

"Huh… when they came inside his room, I actually thought they were going to have sex with Naruto the second we left." Cynthia said.

"So did I." Jean agreed. "I'm surprised they lasted that long though."

They heard Flora giggle mischievously as she said. "That would be my fault." and when the two hybrids turned to greet her, they were taken aback by her outfit.

"...Flora, when did you get that outfit?" Cynthia politely asked.

"I could say the same for you, Cynthia." Flora goodnaturedly shot back, referring to the red velvet corset dress, and the matching, bicep-length gloves and garters with a pair of black slippers and a red velvet, hooded cape Cynthia had bought several days ago to seduce Naruto with.

Cynthia blushed, knowing what outfit she meant. "I-I-I-I… I merely found the time to buy it." she stammered shyly.

Flora giggled. "You chose well; it was rather cute~!"

The poor pigtailed girl turned beet red at the complement.

Jean looked inquisitively at Cynthia. "...What's this I hear about a 'cute' outfit?" Flora smiled and started whispering into her browless woman's ear. Jean blinked owlishly for a moment before she gained a look of realization. "Oh… it's _that_ kind of clothing. Hmm… I might have to get one of those some time." she said with a pondering look on her face.

"So what's the deal with those other two?" Flora asked her fellow captain and Cynthia. "I know they came with Naruto and Galatea, alongside Alicia and Beth but their reasons were tight lipped."

"They're part of the generation to replace us." started Jean, "from what was said, they're confused as to why we deserted when we could have gone back at any time. They came with him to get some answers out of us."

"Oh. I wasn't there for that, I was… erm…" she glanced at her maid's outfit. "...busy, doing something at that time."

Jean shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The sound of Beth squealing a third time combined with her own hormones being so out of whack made her hornier than a jackrabbit. She had no idea why her own hormones were so out of control… she guessed it had to do with her carrying her husband's child. It's the only logical explanation she can think of.

Still though; Jean gave the ceiling another look; she hoped he would be finished with them soon.

* * *

Beth had Naruto pinned between her arms as she slammed down on him; rocking her hips this way and that way. There was a scowl, full of lust on her beautiful face, as she fucked him cowgirl style. She needed something so bad, but didn't know what. She just knew that whatever made Alecia feel so good right before they finished up had something to do with it.

She had no idea it was her body's most deepest, most primal base urges: the instinctiveness to breed. But unlike Alicia, who merely laid there and took it, she was more aggressive; more needy.

It was quite odd; typically Alicia was the assertive one while Beth felt more comfortable hiding behind her. This was precisely why the latter was Number 2, despite the twins being equal in power. But, right now, something about this, something Naruto was doing, made her go absolutely crazy!

"I want you to put it all inside me!" Beth shouted longingly. "I… I want you to put that white stuff inside my body and make a baby with me!"

"Alright! Just keep going! I'm almost there!" he told her.

Beth growled and increased the pace of her thrusts even more. Naruto was holding on to her thighs, helping her with her desperate motion, and the way she was positioned gave the blond an eye-to-eye view of her swinging breasts. Letting out a deep growl of his own, Naruto reached up and grabbed them. Beth moaned as she felt Naruto knead and squeeze her tits with glee on his face.

He never got to do this with Alicia, and with him being underneath this woman, who so happens to be fucking _him_ into the mattress, there was no way in hell he was going to pass this opportunity.

Hearing Beth squeal and feeling her walls clench around him nearly sent him over the edge right then and there. Then, she just _had_ to whisper so cutely, "I want to be a mommy~!"

That did it. Something about the desperate way she said it sent him over the edge as Naruto slammed into her cervix and blew his massive load directly into her womb, painting her insides white and claiming her as his newest mate.

Naruto groaned as he felt his testicles churn and his balls contract, before spraying Beth's cunt white. His hips bucked with every spurt, and with each buck, Beth let out an adorable mewl as she felt something hot and thick splash against the very back of her womb. The fact her inner walls contracted with every spurt didn't help; it looks like her own body was similar to Alicia as well - it felt like her hungry cunt was _sucking_ the seed out of him! Just like Alicia's!

Then Beth collapsed on top of him, cooing as she rolled and ground her cunt on his still erect dick. Naruto groaned at the friction, but couldn't help but chuckle as he hugged her. Damn, she's a thirsty one. It was completely understandable, since she never experienced something like this until today.

"I… like this feeling." Beth said as she rested her head on Naruto's broad chest.

"Good, and you two better get used to it." Naruto told her as he beckoned Alicia to lay down and join them. "From here on out, we're lovers. Any time you want a deep pounding, just ask and I'll see what I can do."

Alicia and Beth could feel the heat radiating from their cheeks upon hearing that. It certainly didn't sound like a bad idea. No wonder he had so many women to "give a deep pounding" to!

"...There is something couples like to do after sex, y'know." Naruto told the twins all of a sudden.

Said women looked at him curiously. They looked at each other, curious, before looking back at him. "...What is that?" they asked him as one.

Naruto slowly lifted Beth off his cock, who whined when she felt unsatisfyingly empty, and set her down beside him. Then he wrapped his arms around their naked bodies and cuddled them.

"This, of course." both women closed their eyes and moaned into his lips when he kissed them, one at a time. "We can also do this…" Naruto added as he reached down and grabbed at their asses, and started kneading them much like he did the night before.

Both twins moaned and shuddered cutely as they felt him fondle their asses. Only this time he was fully awake and knew what he was doing. They buried their faces into his chest and snuggled up to their man lovingly.

"I… like this." Alicia said.

"Let us… do more." Beth added.

"Gladly,"

The three of them would stay in that room, snuggling, cuddling and fondling each other for a near hour.

* * *

About 40 minutes later, Naruto, Alicia and Beth all of whom are now fully dressed came down the stairs from the former's room and found themselves under the gaze of a highly amused Flora and a staring Cynthia and Jean with flat looks on their faces. Naruto chuckled sheepishly while Alicia and Beth cocked their heads cutely.

"So how was he?" Flora asked the twins.

They blushed, knowing full well what she meant.

"He is an excellent lover," Alicia stated, a smile barely showing. "We can see why he has so many women by his side."

"Oh you don't know the half of it~" Jean said dreamily. "He's so good, I just want to fuck him all day long…"

"Duly noted," Naruto chuckled. "I'll make time for you, soon, love."

"Or just make those clones of yours." Cynthia reminded him with a giggle. "So, what is your plan for today, honey?"

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well first, I need to keep my skills sharp. And I do need to finish testing you all. I can make clones for both of them." then he looked to Alicia and Beth, "And since you're staying with us now, we have to get you both a new set of clothes. We can't let the organization find out where you both are. Well… they may eventually do so, but we can sure as hell make it hard on them. I can make a clone and do that now if you want?"

Alicia and Beth exchanged looks; then they looked back and nodded 'yes' at the same time.

With that Naruto nodded and made a shadow clone. The twins showed their surprise by raising a brow, but other than that they were pretty much stoic.

"Do you two have…" he paused before looking at Flora, Cynthia and Jean. "what's the name of your currency here?"

"Bera." Jean answered her husband to be.

"Thank you honey," the blond looked back to the twins. "Do you have Bera's on you?" The twins stoically nodded, prompting Naruto to smile and gesture to his shadow clone. "Alright, then follow my clone. He'll take you some place to get some new clothes."

They exchanged looks again. Naruto could tell they were unsure. "Don't worry, he is one hundred percent me." he told them reassuringly. The twins shared another look, before giving the blond a resigned nod. As long as it was him…

Naruto watched as the clone hooked his arms around the twins and led them out of the inn. The real Naruto was left with Cynthia, Jean and Flora. All of whom were looking at him expectantly.

"Guess that leaves us." he said with a chuckle. Naruto looked at them and as he shoved his hands in his trouser pockets asked, "Think you three can gather the others? I'm going to find some place for the test."

"It should be easy for the three of us. Give us an hour or two to get them and we'll come find you." Cynthia answered him.

"Alright. I'll see you all in 1 to 2 hours."

With that the four blonds left the inn and went their separate ways; Naruto went to find a big enough clearing away from Nile and the gravesite belonging to Natalie and the other fallen, but close enough for an hours walk.

Cynthia, Jean and Flora all went to collect the other hybrids, plus Ophelia, Luciela and Riful and lead them all to Naruto's location.

* * *

"That'll do…"

Naruto had finished setting up everything. The landscape doesn't look as if it had been altered in any way to the naked eye. But anyone with good observation would be able to notice there was something off. The blond didn't have any of his tools back when he was a shinobi anymore, so he had to make due with what was available.

His unpredictability.

All he had to do now was wait for the others to arrive.

He didn't have to wait for long; nearly 50 minutes later and everyone Cynthia, Jean and Flora had set out to find appeared. All of them were in new black, form fitting cloth and leather outfits that was very similar to what Cynthia wore.

Said blonde was in her leather getup with a leotard, a long-sleeve tunic and thigh-high boots, chosen specifically to complement her most outstanding… assets. It had most certainly gotten Naruto's attention.

But others were wearing different variations; Miria and Tabitha had a sleeveless tunic, and thigh high boots. But they wore a short skirt that left much of their thighs exposed, split at the sides to give them better maneuverability. Deneve, Helen and Yuma all wore a long-sleeved tunic as well, but with some tight fitting, black pants.

The others wore the exact same thing, but with different variations. Some were missing sleeves; others had short sleeves or long; a few showed off their midriffs or some cleavage, if not both or neither; others were opting for a little more skin, and some even followed the same example as Cynthia. It all depended on the individual and her taste.

The only ones who hadn't changed their outfits were Renee and Dietrich. They merely came along out of curiosity; to see what Naruto was planning. Meanwhile, Riful and Ophelia were garbed in their usual attire. Luciela had an identical outfit to Rafaela - minus the new eye patch. And Galatea merely went for casual clothing in an attempt to blend in with the locals.

"We're here, Naruto. What's the matter?" Miria asked in concern.

With a sigh Naruto crossed his arms. "Remember when I said I wanted to test everyone? To see how capable you all are?"

Miria suddenly got a bad feeling. She took a brief glance at everyone else and found they had come to the same conclusion. None of them were eager to be in the presence of that… four tailed thing again.

"...I remember." she answered.

"Well, today, I want to continue that test. Don't worry, you're not going up against my tailed forms." Naruto told them when he saw the panicked looks on their faces. He almost chuckled when many of them gave a sigh of relief. "Instead you're all going to fight my clones, in their base form."

"Individually or in groups?" Undine asked, intrigued.

"Groups." Naruto clarified. "You lot are going to fight my clones as a _team_. Treat them as Awakened Beings. But be _very_ aware of your surroundings." he added; the blond hoped at least a few of them picked up the hint.

He was a little disappointed to see no one had managed to pick up the hints. Up until Miria asked him.

"Why must we be aware of our surroundings?" she was making plans and backup plans to her plans on the fly. Depending on what he says she'll have to adjust it.

"Good question." he praised. "The reason you have to be aware is that _anything_ can happen. A plan, no matter how well thought out it may be, will never survive first contact with the enemy. For example… Jean, can you please take three steps forward?"

Jean did just that and immediately let out an undignified yelp as she was immediately snagged and pulled up by one ankle - courtesy of a trip noose.

"I'll make it up to you, honey!" he called out.

"You'd fucking better!" Jean barked.

Naruto immediately leapt up, shocking everyone by landing upside down on the tree branch with his feet, and cut his lover free. The woman let out another undignified yelp when she saw the ground get closer and closer to her. Then she choked when Naruto caught her just several seconds before she could have smashed against the ground.

Naruto set her down and immediately gave her a tongued kiss that instantly cowed her. Once he pulled away he allowed Jean to walk back to the assembled group with as much dignity as she can after that… embarrassing display.

The blond cleared his throat. "Anyway, that was why I said to watch for your surroundings and to work as a team. If that was a real situation, or worse, an Awakened Being, Jean would have been killed off or incapacitated fairly quickly because she was alone."

That's not reassuring in anyway; so they had to watch out for traps, along with his copies? It's nothing they can't handle - besides, they're fighting one clone per team that isn't allowed to go out of his base form. How hard can he be?

"Well, I'll get you get yourselves into teams." he said as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction to them. "And remember: treat my clones as if you were hunting awakened beings, and attack them with the intent to kill - or else you're _never_ going to win."

After that, Naruto went in the treeline and was out of sight and out of mind. For the time being, of course. As she watched him move out of their line of sight Miria sighed heavily, feeling that she may as well take the lead as usual.

First of all their teams had to be rebalanced, more so for Flora's since it only consisted of her and Clare. They're going to have to get drafted, and one of the captains is going to have to be removed from command.

"Team Flora," the remainders of said team straightened and looked to their commander expectantly. "you're being drafted. Clare is to go with Jean and Flora is to be with Undine."

While they were unhappy being split up, they did as they were told and walked to their new teams.

Clare was happy to be with Jean, with the woman feeling the same.

"Before we engage, make sure to stay together - we have no idea of Naruto's full capabilities, even if he _is_ handicapping himself for our benefit." The former No. 6 warned them.

"And to watch our every step." Veronica added as she warily looked around. "Who knows what he's hiding?"

"Quite true," Flora concurred.

As the women drew their swords, Miria started barking her orders. "Flora, you're in charge of Undine's team for the time being." The now-former captain frowned at that, but went along with it. "Your team and Undine's cover our flanks. Jean, your team covers my rear." Jean nodded as her team did an about-face. "Keep a pair of eyes in the air at all times. He hopped into the trees, so the likelihood of our targets coming down from above is likely. Keep another on the ground to look for traps and disable them whenever possible."

Jean assigned Clare to look up while Eliza looked around for traps. Seeing as how Clare had a particular talent for sensing yoki, she'd have the highest probability of sensing their targets.

Miria had Tabitha look up for the same reason Jean had for Clare while Queenie looked for traps.

On Veronica's team, Cynthia looked up while Pamela immediately went to work disabling a tripwire she'd just spotted.

Zelda was a natural survivalist, so she had no problem spotting a few snares on her side. But, Flora had no natural sensor-types on her team, so she was forced to make due. Seeing as how Undine had the sharpest eyes on her team, she had the former captain keep a look out for their targets the old-fashioned way.

"Something's wrong," Tabitha called out, she looked at her captain with wide eyes. "I can't get his exact location."

"Neither can I," Clare concurred, and elaborated. "it's like the whole area is flooded with yoki! Unless we have someone like Galatea, I can't find them!"

Off on the side lines both Renee and Galatea were alarmed.

"No…" Renee said; she was loud enough for the ones beside her to hear, but the others were too far away to listen to what she had to say. "I can't pinpoint his location either."

"Neither can I." Galatea concurred wholeheartedly. "Naruto has a way to make our sensing virtually useless…"

Back with the others partaking in the test, the former No. 6 took in everything Tabitha and Clare had said.

"Which means our sensors are virtually useless…" Miria said with grim realization; how the hell did he manage to pull that off without them knowing?!

That was when things went to hell. When Zelda went and disarming the last snare, she felt the earth shift underneath her and when she was about to look down, the woman felt something clamp onto her foot before she was pulled down and into the earth. She let out a scream, bringing everyone's attention onto her.

"Zelda!" Undine shouted as she Flora and Deneve all ran to save her.

"Captain! I can't…!" Zelda who only had her chest up above the earth, could only struggle before letting out an undignified yelp as she was pulled under the ground entirely.

The ground closed around her as soon as she was submerged; Flora leapt up into the air, claymore held out in front, and the surface around Zelda's last known location was split apart.

Zelda was nowhere to be seen.

She never saw the overly large tree trunk about to smash into her flank as gravity took hold of her. Luckily for Flora, Undine did and she and Deneve reduced it to splinters the second they reached the former No. 8.

When their feet touched the ground they put their backs to each other to cover all of their angles.

"Damnit!" Undine cursed. "So not only are we not able to pinpoint the location of his copies, but he can take us down from underground too?!"

"No plan survives first contact indeed…" Flora echoed her lover's earlier words. Talk about unfair…

Tabitha yelped as something wrapped around her ankle and she was lifted off the ground and into a tree, Just as Miria was about to save her ensnared comrade, a blur of motion slammed into her gut. She grabbed the clone by his ankle and pulled him into a savage knee strike. He went up in a poof of smoke, but so too did Tabitha.

She rushed into the cloud of smoke, and instead of feeling her hand on Tabitha, Miria instead felt the bark of the tree she was on. Her instincts went on overdrive, when she heard the words, "Never. Let. Your guard down..." rang from directly behind her.

Miria immediately got out of there, her form fading away like a mirage as she used her phantom technique to put a distance between herself and the clone. It was a wise decision too; not a second later, the tree she was in front of went up in an explosion of tree dust and splinters.

Miria reappeared amongst the rest of her team as she glared at the clone emerge from the puff of smoke. He gave her a grin of dark amusement, before he was impaled through the stomach by a heavily blushing Tabitha's claymore from behind.

"Urk…" the Naruto clone went wide eyed; a shocked look on his face, before he looked at Tabitha from over his shoulder with a wide grin. "...Boom."

"Wha-" before Tabitha could even get halfway to finishing her sentence, the clone literally exploded, forcing the woman back into the tree behind her and fall on her ass with a pained groan.

"Tabitha!" Miria cried out in alarm.

Said woman growled as she quickly got back up. "I'm fine!" Tabitha gave her captain a determined glare. "Looks like Naruto has some… unique abilities."

Miria twitched her eye. Exploding, being able to make their sensors virtually useless, and able to take them from underground? And this was him _holding_ back?! What ELSE was he capable of?! She then looked to Queenie and Yuma to start barking orders and realized the former had vanished. "Shit!"

Then, Clare let out a startled yelp of her own, as did Jean. Both women nearly jumped out of their skins, swinging their swords in unison, as a poof of smoke revealed a chopped and splintered log between them. They and the rest of their team were immeasurably confused, but they had no time to wonder what had just happened as they immediately noticed Eliza missing.

Meanwhile Team Veronica were fighting off a clone who'd just came charging at them. He dodged Helen's outstretched thrust rather cheerfully and Cynthia squawked at the feel of his hand cupping her sex. Said blonde tried to strike him in the head with the pommel of her sword, only for him to duck and weave past her with a booty slap.

"Take this seriously damn it!" Helen yelled at him out of annoyance.

The clone team Veronica was fighting quirked an eyebrow at the short haired woman. "Oh? So you're saying you _want to fight my tailed transformations?_ " at the classical 'Oh Shit!' expressions he got out of them, their Naruto clone gave them a devious grin. "Why didn't you say so?"

"No!" Helen _immediately_ cried out in desperation. "Anything but that!"

"...Alright." then he moved, faster than their eyes could see, and stopped directly behind Helen. "Then you'll have to deal with _this_ ," Helen let out a squeak when he felt her ass getting grabbed. "Until you dispel me."

Truth be told, Cynthia didn't mind that. Getting groped that is. It's preferable to being beaten black and blue, if nothing else… still embarrassing, though. She let out a squawk as a hand came down on her rear with an obnoxious smack.

"Really like your outfit, by the way," the clone whispered into her ear. How and when he got behind her, no one knew. "Really brings out that nice ass of yours." she bit on her lip when Naruto leaned in and lightly nibbled on her earlobe; only for Helen's arm to stretch over with her sword in hand in an attempt to run him through.

It didn't work, though.

As the clone ducked and weaved away, Cynthia gave Helen the most, evil murderous glare she could muster.

"What? We're _fighting_ him Cynthia!" the short-haired woman reminded her.

The former Number 14 turned beet red, thoroughly embarrassed as she averted her gaze. She hadn't forgotten, at all, to be honest; Cynthia just… didn't mind the thought of her man 'reaping the spoils of war', so to speak. But, now was not the time; she'd just have to file that sexy roleplay idea away for later.

The team's focus was forced back upon the clone as Pamela yelled, "put me down!" They looked to see their comrade had been slung over his shoulder like a sack of wheat, and then both he and the former Number 35 disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"He's removing our eyes," Miria barked. "All sensors in the center, everyone else form a perimeter around them!"

Cynthia grudgingly backed off, skillfully hiding her horniness, as Clare, Tabitha, and Yuma joined her in the center of a ring-shaped formation. The four sensors kept their backs to each other.

"You know I _can_ just use the seals on Clare and Jean to bypass you all, right?" Naruto's voice sounded out. After a moment of unspoken terror at the very idea, there was a good-natured chuckle. "But, that would just be mean. I won't be _that_ much of an ass."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden underground cavern, the clone and Pamela reappeared somewhere off to the side. The newest prisoner was gently placed on the ground and let out a disappointed sigh at being taken out of the fight so quickly. Then, she heard a deep, lustful moan and looked to find Zelda making out with Naruto, himself.

Pamela turned beet red at the sight, and then felt the heat coming off her cheeks when she saw that Eliza was on her knees, servicing him as he had his way with them both.

Off to the new arrival's left, Queenie was a doubly-flustered, heatedly wondering why the hell she couldn't look away.

The former Number 35 just _had_ to ask, "okay, what the _fuck_ did I just miss?!"

* * *

"You can use the seal to attack us?" Clare asked aloud with wide eyes. She knew he could use it to get to them from long distances, but the seal being used like _that_ had never occurred to her!

"Oh yeah, definitely." one of the remaining clones replied, "Pretty simple, really: I just teleport myself into the center of your formation and weak all sorts of havoc. But I won't do that - as I said, I'm using _basic_ techniques, here; the Hiraishin is far from basic."

Many of them blinked owlishly and felt relieved; though a few of them were a little irritated at being underestimated by him.

Not the least of the latter, Undine decided to give him a piece of her mind. "Feh, I bet I could take it; come at me, boy!"

"The Hiraishin is fast enough to kill several hundred people in under half a minute. A blink of an eye if used against one person. But if you insist, I'll use a lesser variant… on you, Undine."

Just then, said woman went up in a poof of smoke, startling the holy hell out of her compatriots, as a large log took her place.

Before she knew what happened, Undine found herself standing alone in a separate area some distance away. She looked around and noted that her comrades were nowhere to be seen and that she was up to her knees in mud.

Up in the trees, a Naruto clone chuckled at her initial panic. Turning this clearing into a marsh with a quick Yomi Numa was a rather easy task. He silently dropped to the ground behind her and waited for her to notice him. And with him making every hybrid in the area unable to find out where he is, she would have no idea he was right behind her until she turned around completely.

"...Where am I?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "You are somewhere, alone; out of the way." he answered her.

Undine spun around on her heel to face him the instant she heard his voice. She grinned viciously at him. "So, you separated me from the others? Just so you could fight me all to yourself? I won't be beaten so easily, you know!"

The clone genuinely smiled. "I believe that. But I gotta ask: why are you constantly using your yoki for?" He gave her a quizzical look. "I can tell you're constantly using it, even out of combat, so I had to ask. Just curious." not to mention it _can't_ be healthy. He may not know the setbacks yoki may have on the hybrids, but he knows they'd become like Ophelia, Luciela and Riful if they go past their limit.

Whatever that meant.

"A warrior must always be prepared for a fight," Undine scoffed. "I'm using it so I can kick your ass!" With that, she charged at him and tried to cleave her opponent in twain.

The clone stepped into her guard and grabbed her wrists with a smirk. He was surprised by the strong resistance she put up against his counter, but managed to stop her assault rather effectively. The blond quickly grabbed the grip of her swords and yanked them from Undine's grasp. He was surprised by how heavy they were, but it was nothing he hadn't carried before, and effortlessly tossed them aside.

"True. But a warrior must also know when and where to fight." he countered, after throwing her claymore's aside. Before Undine could react, Naruto was suddenly in front of her; their fronts almost touched as he put a finger under her chin. "Not to mention, I would really like to know the _real_ Undine, and see what she looks like."

Said woman turned beet red and tried to knee him in the gut, only for him to deflect the blow. "What you see _is_ the real Undine," she growled, sending the clone back and leaping forward upon the young man and sending him into the mud. Then, she yelped at the feel of Naruto's hands on her ass.

"You sound like you're trying to convince _yourself_ of that, not me," Naruto pointed out. Then he squeezed her butt cheeks through her tight fitting pants. He got another yelp out of her and she went even more red cheeked as she slapped his hands off. He took it all in stride though.

"What do you think you're touching?!" she demanded.

Naruto chuckled and replied with, "The ass belonging to a cute but tough woman, what else?" he offered with complete and total honesty.

Undine slapped him across the face. "S-stop that!"

The clone would have dispelled from that hit; that is if he hadn't been reinforced for good measure. Boss had anticipated Undine might react like that to his advances.

"I _might_ stop, if you drop that form." He sat up, causing Undine to let loose an undignified squawk as she was launched off of his chest. "I'm curious to see how cute the real you is."

With a growl Undine got up in the mud and did her best to wipe herself down. While it was mostly successful, all she had done was smear it against her skin and smudge it against her clothes. With a chortle the clone took off his tunic and shirt and tossed it aside. It was muddy and he didn't like the way it was sticking against his skin.

Undine would have done the same, had it not been for the fact she had breasts. And that she wore nothing underneath said tunic. When the blond before her got to stretching his arms Undine got to see the burnt scars on his right pectoral muscle; the woman recounted how Naruto had said he had a fist shoved through his chest.

She frowned empathetically. While the former captain couldn't quite speak from experience, she knew that _had_ to hurt. Undine started pacing about, much like a hungry tiger in a cage, as she eyeballed her opponent. "I take it the one who shoved his fist through you is dead?" For some reason, she had a feeling that wasn't the case and just had to ask.

Naruto shook his head. "I was trying to bring him back to the village, because a girl I liked came to me in tears and begged me to do so." he explained. "I just couldn't help but promise to drag him back if I had to break his legs." he looked down and touched the scar. "As you can see, it almost killed me. If it had been an inch lower, he would have destroyed my heart." then he looked at her and smirked, "The kyuubi cloak came in handy though."

The two blonds were pacing around each other now in the mud pit.

"So, she was a lover?"

"A crush, actually… She ended up with him."

Undine couldn't help but blush. To think he'd go so far as to risk his neck for a girl he liked. She honestly didn't know whether to laugh at his recklessness or swoon over how sweet it was. After a moment of thought, she went for the former, in an attempt to rile him up.

"Ha! So what? She ditched you and went for the one who tried to kill you?"

Instead of acting the way she wanted him, Naruto cooly replied with, "She was the one I mentioned to Yuma, when she asked how I got so strong back in Pieta, when I told you all I was the equivalent to Number 47. She was the girl I liked, I tried to get stronger; while I became the strongest in my generation, she still didn't like me the way I liked her. The rest is history."

Actually, now that he thought about, it he is still the equivalent of their weakest warrior. He never did get promoted, did he?

Undine scowled at her strategy failing, but pressed on. "She liked him and not you from the start, didn't she?"

"Yup."

"A-and yet you went so far out of your way to make her happy, that it almost killed you?"

"...On multiple occasions," Naruto added. "What can I say? Young love does that."

Undine blushed. "L-let's go back to fighting?"

"...Actually, let's make things a little interesting." he told her. Seeing Undine perk up in interest, he elaborated. "I wanna see how good you are at grappling; first one to pin the other down to the count of ten wins." He grinned. "If I win, you drop that form… and I get to take a certain cutie out to dinner."

The former captain turned beet red at that, before glaring at him defiantly. "If I win, you're my bitch for a week," she fired back.

Naruto chuckled. There is a _lot_ of ways for him to interpret that. "More incentive for me not to lose," then he gave her a downright predatory grin that sent a chill up her spine, "I accept."

Undine returned the grin with one of her own, before bolting towards the blond with a warcry. There was no way she was going to lose this!

* * *

Much later, back in the underground cavern, the original Naruto grunted into Zelda's mouth as he unleashed a torrent of white into Eliza's waiting goB. The former Number 17 moaned happily as she gulped down every last drop.

Zelda pulled away to regain her breath, allowing Naruto the time to look down at the happy Eliza drinking his seed from the source. "Wow, it's been a near month since we last fucked; you must've been so _thirsty_ for me." he teased her with a groan, giving the woman a loving pat on the head.

Eliza blushed and giggled as she withdrew. Then, she stuck out her tongue to show the last of his deposit, before dramatically swallowing it and licking her lips. "I haven't had your dick fucking me silly for the longest time. I want you… but I know when there's other people who want your attention." she glanced at Zelda who was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Said woman blushed heavily at the claim, but did nothing to dispute it. She let out a soft whimper when the blonde felt him grab at her ass from under her much longer skirt. It was longer than Clare's, Miria's and Tabitha's that's for sure.

Naruto chuckled, noting the woman had "forgotten" her panties. "You've been eyeballing me for some time now," he told her. "Any reason in particular that you didn't come to me sooner?"

Zelda blushed, averting her gaze. "Seeing my competition, I didn't know if you'd be interested. I'm stronger than my former rank would have you believe, but there's no way I'd be able to stack up against a single digit."

Naruto lifted her chin and pecked the woman on the lips. "You have nothing to worry about. If you were Number 47, I would still fuck you until you wanted nothing else, but my dick fucking you until the rest of your days."

"He has the stamina to keep going… and going… and going." Eliza said with a low, lust filled moan and a pleasant shudder. "He managed to fuck the entire team I was on, one by one, back in Pieta."

Queenie, Pamela and Zelda all looked at Eliza in disbelief. There was no way he did that!

She giggled at Zelda's incredulous gaze. "See for yourself! He just came and he's _still_ hard as a brick!" Eliza then gave her lover a lewd glance, unable to believe she was acting like this. Damn, she needed to get laid, that night! "So, what say you to… reaping the spoils of your most recent skirmish, my love? Shall I prepare your prisoners of war for our brand of special treatment?"

Queenie and Pamela looked at Eliza - utterly aghast at her implication, but secretly anticipating Naruto's answer.

Said man chuckled at Eliza's playfulness. "Who am I to say no to a little roleplay?"

Just then, another clone popped in, carrying the newest addition to their little game in a bridal carry - a flustered and disheveled Cynthia.

Eliza leered at her naughtily. "Oh, look," she chirped. "Another _trophy_!"

Naruto gave a hearty laugh, enjoying the second-in-command's enthusiasm.

Cynthia blushed as the wheels in her head started to turn.

"Which one shall I prepare for you, first, my love?" Eliza asked with a giggle.

Naruto patted her on the head and looked between the three, as of yet, untouched women. As he was about to make his decision, the clone set Cynthia down on the ground and then dispelled. Blinking at the new influx of memories, the blond smiled.

* * *

Nearly 30 minutes before Cynthia's capture...

When Undine went up in a poof of smoke, with a large log taking her place, no one reacted for what seemed like days. She was there and then she was not.

Deneve was rightfully worried, since her team had been reduced to two members. Queenie, Eliza and Pamela were gone as well, leaving Teams Veronica and Miria were left with to three and Jean with four.

He was easily picking them off, one by one, and no one seemed to be able to do _anything_ about it. Deneve couldn't help but think back to what he had said to Miria when they first met in that cave.

" _Where I come from my enemies could flatten entire cities and reshape entire landscapes in the blink of an eye."_

And there was that time, when he was giving an example to Undine.

" _Oh you would think that. But here's the scary thing: a little bit of yoki from Riful and it can disguise as her, down to the last detail. That means powers, memories, abilities, strengths and weaknesses; anything you can think of it can do it flawlessly."_

Were they really that _weak_ compared to him?!

She never got the time to self reflect on her question; Naruto reappeared in front of her, fist drawn back. The short haired woman only had enough time to raise the flat of her sword to block the punch, only to be floored - literally at that - when the punch threw her off her feet!

Flora was quick to back her remaining teammate up, punishing him with the multiple uses of her windcutter technique. Unfortunately, Naruto was faster, a _lot_ faster. He managed to dodge every slash and looked _bored_ while doing it!

"Fast." he complimented, before doing something so unexpected it left Flora utterly gobsmacked. He caught the fucking sword in his bare hands mid swing! He grinned at her shocked look and said. "But I fought much, much faster people than you."

He was forced to let go when Miria suddenly showed up beside him, and tried to bisect him at the waist. The clone was quick to put his distance away from Miria; she made to follow him, only to stop at the last second and back up to the others.

She was going to be the biggest problem out of this group; he can tell by just looking at her. If he takes her out, the rest will follow. But… there were other ways to break a leader. Slowly pick off the others while no selling everything she does, and she'll eventually crack.

Or make her slip up with his tactic - grope if they leave any openings.

Miria had the best poker face to hide her uncertainty. She had a feeling everyone here was outmatched; and what was embarrassing about it, was her lover had barely tried to fight them seriously. While she was one of the few people who was irritated at being underestimated by him, she also couldn't help but feel relieved he wasn't going all out. She had a bad feeling they would have been defeated the second they stepped out onto the 'battlefield' if he was.

Still, at least he was being courteous enough to allow them the chance to salvage their situation… and pride.

"Don't let him distract you!" Miria barked. "Keep your guard up and an eye on your comrades!"

"Good advice." Naruto praised her with a genuine smile. "...I'm feeling generous, I'm also very impressed, and a little sorry, that you're getting your pretty asses handed to you. So if you want I can give you one answer to one of my abilities I'm using in this 'fight'. To make it fair, it won't be the Kage Bunshin since you already know about them. Do you agree?" he offered to them.

Miria scowled at the backhanded insult but nodded. "Very well then," she said

Naruto chuckled and started to lean side to side on his feet. "One of the most basic abilities I have is transformation. To let you know what that means: I can change my appearance into _anything_ you see." he paused to let his words sink in; then he continued. "A clone of mine could be that rock over there, or that tree over there, a weapon like your sword…" then he grinned deviously. "Or that log that was used to separate Undine from the rest of you."

Just then, the log in question went up in smoke and was replaced by a clone of Naruto, who then charged the group. Flora and Deneve quickly made to intercept him, but he ducked and weaved past their attacks. Both women turned beet red on impact when he gave them both a loud booty smack as he ran on by.

Cynthia saw that he was making a beeline for her and took a swipe at him while Yuma chucked her sword at him like a spear.

The clone yelped and was forced to leap back, legitimately caught off-guard by the former Number 40's _highly_ unconventional attack… He liked that! Very unpredictable! "Holy shit!" he muttered; he looked at Yuma with a wide grin. "Nice shot there, Yuma! Very nice!"

Yuma blushed and smiled at the praise as she ducked behind Clare.

The former Number 47 unleashed her quicksword upon him as Cynthia renewed her assault in tandem with Clare's. The clone yelped again as he had to make some pretty wild maneuvers to dodge the very fast, very unpredictable attacks. He had to really put some effort into it as well!

"Clare, your attack is a _pain_ to avoid! Agh!" he let out an undignified yelp as he had to bend back at an awkward angle, before flipping back to his feet. "It's unpredictable, which makes it hard for me to counter! Keep it up!"

Said warrior needed no such encouragement, but smiled at the praise, as she did just that.

Not one to be left out, Tabitha jumped into the fray. Flora snatched up Yuma's sword and started using her windcutter with both weapons in a masterful flourish. This time, the clone was legitimately forced to retreat, diving into the ground, as the four-way assault proved to tricky to even keep track of, let alone evade as he had been. Then, he hopped back out of the ground, attempting to grab Yuma from behind, only for Clare to push her aside and launch another flurry of slashes at her opponent.

Flora tossed Yuma her sword back and jumped back into the fray once more. But, then, the clone ducked and weaved around her, clocking her upside the head. The former Number 8 staggered back and then squealed in an odd blend of excitement and embarrassment at being groped, again. She bit her lip and savagely forced down the giggle that threatened to escape, before taking another swing at the clone.

Miria frowned at that and looked at the only other clone that wasn't fighting them. "What's the point in groping us? I don't see any benefit to that."

"Psychological warfare," he explained. "Harder to focus when you're flustered, making you an easier target. As I said, no plan survives first contact with the enemy. One reason why is that humans are susceptible to their emotions. Panic, fear, anger, confusion, love, and hate are all easy to weaponize if you know how."

The former Number 6 scowled in embarrassment, mentally kicking herself for not realizing something that obvious.

"Then again, you not realising that is not your fault." the clone pointed out to her, and the others who were not fighting the other clone currently engaging Flora, Clare, Cynthia and Yuma in their fight. "I'm guessing you don't usually have to deal with people using such tactics against you. Around these parts, people just don't fight as dirty as they do on my continent."

"You're not just doing this for shits and giggles, you're teaching us." Veronica realised. She wouldn't _mind_ this kind of teaching to be honest. It's a hell of a lot better than what she'd been through already.

Fuck up and they get molested, get it right and they'd be able to keep him away from them. From what Veronica gathered, their straight forward method of fighting him wasn't working out so well. But when Yuma, Cynthia, Clare, Tabitha and Flora started to work together, working unpredictably at that, they actually had him on the ropes.

In short, being unpredictable = more likely to dispel him.

With this discovery, Veronica went to quietly inform her commander.

Meanwhile, Tabitha yelped as Naruto grabbed her breasts from behind and whispered into her ear, "you and I would make beautiful children."

Before he could get an reply, Cynthia let out a battle cry and tried to lunge at him; the clone stepped back while shoving a red-faced Tabitha away from him, and grabbed the pigtailed girl's wrist, before sending her tumbling to the ground with a one-handed flip.

Flora and Clare tried to attack him from the sides, but then, he vanished, taking Cynthia with him.

* * *

When she reappeared Cynthia immediately looked around with her sword held up in preparation for his reappearance. She was also separated from everyone else too, which meant she had to be _very_ fucking careful where she steps now.

She closed her eyes in concentration to locate the others… only for that to be a bust.

"Damnit." she softly cursed under her breath. "That's right, he made our yoki sensing useless." Cynthia looked around and slowly stepped back.

"You're distracted," Naruto's voice called out.

Cynthia scowled as she looked around her, unable to pinpoint where it came from.

"You haven't been able to focus," he said. "Why is that?"

The former Number 14 bit her lip, blushing heavily. "I… I've been unable to stop thinking about how much I want you ever since you proposed to me! I really, really want you, now more than I thought possible." she confessed timidly.

"...O-oh?" he sounded bewildered, timid even. It was a sudden change of emotion in the blond, Cynthia was taken aback by it. "...R-really? That's, uh, quite the confession." the young woman jumped back in surprise when the blond landed in front of her, and she saw first hand how much he had changed. Gone was the confident young man; in his place was a nervous and worried young man who looked so far out of his element. He bashfully rubbed the back of his neck as the blond gave her a nervous smile, "I want you, too."

Cynthia blushed heavily, putting her sword away as she averted her gaze. It was jarring to see him like this, but also… slightly reassuring. To know that he felt the same way and was just as far out of his comfort zone as she was made her feel much better. It gave them common ground; something they shared that meant far more than simple lust.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Cynthia gave her husband to be a seductive smile and approached him with swaying hips. "I never thought I'd find it cute for a man to be so flustered," she said with a giggle. The pigtailed woman wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a hug. "Let's have some _fun_."

Then she surprised the clone by shoving him to the ground and straddling him. Cynthia immediately went to grinding her clothed cunny against his crotch. The gropes and fondles she was subjected to, had made her so fucking pent up! And when the clone placed his hands on her nice ass, it was like the water being held back by a dam had been unleashed.

Cynthia wrapped her arms around the clone and gave him the most heated kiss she could muster. She growled and grunted into his mouth as she let out all of her pent up lust he had been building up in her.

Naruto hugged her tight and rolled them over so that he was on top, eliciting a yelp and giggle from his fiancee. Then, he started kissing a trail down to her neck, where he proceeded to mark her with a massive hickey.

"I really, _really_ love your outfit, Cyn." the blond moaned into her neck, as he ran his hands up and down along her bare thighs. "Did you pick it just for me?"

Cynthia hugged him close and mewled. "I couldn't help myself," she whispered. "I wanted to give you some eye candy, so I chose an outfit that would highlight my best assets."

Naruto pulled back to give her a smile, cupping her cheek. "You chose well," he praised.

The former Number 14 blushed again and smiled at the complement. Then Naruto got an idea and gave his fiancee a grin.

"Remember when you were rubbing against me a around a week ago?"

Cynthia blinked owlishly, but nodded. "Uh, yeah, I do. That was when I thought Miria was going to take you away from me." not one of her proudest moments, to be sure.

She let out an undignified yelp when Naruto flipped them around again. This time he was on the bottom, once more.

"Think you can do it again?" he requested, "That was _hot,_ and I would love to see you do that in this outfit." he said giving his girl a loving caress from the breast to her thigh. He wanted to… 'break it in' so to speak.

Cynthia let out a loving mewl at the sensation and sat up. She looked down at him with a lewd, yet loving smile. "I don't know; maybe if you...stand up, and I'll see what I can do." she said leeringly.

With that the hybrid up and off of her man and turned around. She shook her nicely framed ass this way and that way, pushing it out as her arms were stretched above her head. Naruto bit his lip as he felt his dick throb at the sight; that was so, tempting!

Naruto stood up, got behind her and pulled Cynthia to him. The young woman let out a giggle as she felt his prick being sandwiched between her butt cheeks through the fabric of her leotard. Cooing Cynthia looked over her shoulder at him, and forced his hands to her breasts.

Then she started moving, rubbing and grinding her rear end against his erection like a mad woman. There was no Miria, no Tabitha and certainly no Veronica or Flora to interrupt them this time around. She mewled as she felt Naruto attack her neck, again, suckling and nibbling at the other side to leave a second hickey while he groped and pawed her bosom.

"I love you so much, Naruto!" she whimpered desperately. "Please don't ever leave me!"

"As long as you don't ever leave me…" he whispered into her ear.

"Never," she promised. "I wouldn't even consider it!" Cynthia let out an adorable squeak as the clone swept her off her feet in a bridal carry.

She had no idea what happened; one second, she was in a clearing, and the next, she was in some sort of… cave? As she was placed on the ground, the former Number 14 looked up to see Eliza and Zelda playing around with another Naruto. Was he the original? It was so hard to tell… Looking to her right, Cynthia saw Queenie and Pamela staring at the trio in befuddlement and poorly-restrained arousal.

So, this is where the others were taken? And when she saw two of them in particular having their way with Naruto she couldn't help but blush. The one beside her went up in a poof of smoke, causing the other to perk up and see Cynthia sitting there looking flustered and timid.

"Well, well," Eliza commented, "it would seem we have ourselves another prisoner." She giggled. "A cute one, too, and look at what she's wearing! She might as well be _asking_ for you to have your way with her, my love~!"

Cynthia perked up, realizing what was going on and couldn't hold back a giggle if her life depended on it. This was going to be so exciting! Getting into character, the former Number 14 back up into the wall in mock fear and gave her naughty compatriot the best look of shock she could muster. "E-Eliza," she gasped. "Why? How could you betray us so?"

Eliza giggled as she stroked Naruto's cock. "Why not? As long as I get this thick piece of manmeat inside of me, then I'd do _anything_ to please him." the former Number 17 shuddered as she inhaled the scent emitting from it. "Even letting him enslave the others as spoils of war."

Then Eliza stopped jerking Naruto off and gave the blond the most excited grin as she winked up at him.

Naruto leaned down to give his lover the most loving kiss she had ever felt up to that point, making her almost swoon on her knees, before he slid out of Zelda's grasp and made his way over to Cynthia with a lustful grin.

Seeing an opportunity to get some answers as to what the hell was going on, and how things had spiralled down to this point, Queenie and Pamela both slunk over to Elzia and Zelda. Seeing as they were the first two who were taken away, one of them had to know why Naruto was… doing such lewd things… among other things.

When they reached Eliza and Zelda, Queenie and Pamela exchanged looks before the former asked them. "So…. who started this whole thing?"

At her question Eliza immediately pointed to Zelda… who did nothing to refute that claim. She merely grinned with blushing cheeks.

Cynthia meanwhile whimpered in faux fear as Naruto stalked over to her. "P-please… show mercy! I'll do anything!" she pleaded, pressing her hands together out in front of her. Cynthia couldn't help but stare at the exposed and throbbing cock, though.

Naruto couldn't help but be impressed at her acting. He wanted to see how far she was going to take it though… and he was going to make it as pleasurable as he possibly can for her. He chuckled menacingly, his brief time with Koyuki paying off. "Anything, you say?" He asked. Naruto kneeled down and placed a finger beneath her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Would that include assisting Eliza? That team of yours had quite a few cuties… especially the one with the ponytail."

Pamela turned beet red upon overhearing that.

Cynthia's eye glinted at the idea of her team getting 'enslaved' by him. Now THAT would be kinky! But… she had a role to play. "No! Never! I'll never sell them out!"

Naruto grinned sadistically. "Then, it's settled!" he declared, throwing his 'captive' to the ground and pinning her down.

"W-wait," Pamela cried out. She honestly had no idea what came over her, but she just _had_ to get in on this! "Y-you get away from her, you beast!" She ran over to Naruto and 'tried' to pull him off her teammate, but was easily brushed aside, then Eliza pulled her away and held her in a full nelson, promptly subduing her with a giggle.

"My, my," Eliza teased, "how heroic~! But, you'll sadly have to wait your turn, missie!"

"Yes." Naruto said with a sadistic grin, "And you're gonna watch as I turn your second in command into my pet!"

Cynthia started feebly hitting him in the chest, saying, "leave her out of this, you bastard!" She gasped and shuddered as Naruto pushed the garment covering her soaking cunt aside and brushed his tip against her vulva.

"Speaking of bastards," He quipped, "I wouldn't mind putting a few into this hot-ass body of yours~!" He slipped into her as if she was _made_ for him. He slid in so easily, and yet it was so damn tight! Damn, it felt good! Then, he slammed into her completely, making the pigtailed woman throw her head back as she howled loudly in pleasure.

"Cynthia!" Pamela wailed in well-mimicked distress.

Eliza giggled, again. "Oh, my~! Now that he mentions it, they'd make some adorable children!"

Cynthia couldn't help but blush at that as her hands were pinned above her head. Soon, the sound of Naruto pounding her squelching cunt filled the cavern as he had his way with her. She couldn't contain her pleasured moans if she tried, so she did her best to sound like she was whimpering instead.

Meanwhile Queenie once again found herself unable to look away as the so-called Ladykiller struck again. How the hell she found this so arousing, she frankly didn't _want_ to know, but, damn, it was!

As for Zelda, her knees trembled at the sight of this… stud having a field day with her comrades. No wonder so many women were warming his bed at night! She wanted so badly to be in Cynthia's place, but politely waited for them to have their fun.

As he sped up more and more, the quicker Cynthia's breathing became. She was _so_ tempted to wrap her legs around his waist and prevent him from pulling out completely. But that would be giving into him. She _had_ to fight back! If only to make things more interesting.

Then she remembered Queenie and Zelda were there. Maybe she can get them involved with this kinky roleplay? It was certainly worth a try… "Queenie," she mewled as pathetically as she could, "Zelda… Please… Save me! I… I don't want to have a baby!"

Naruto grunted as he leaned down on top of her. "Nice acting, Cyn." he whispered into her ear with praise, and proceeded to nibble on her earlobe. "You could convince a lot of people with that."

Cynthia bit her lip to physically keep herself from smiling at the compliment as her inner walls fluttered around her man's thrusting dick.

Queenie and Zelda turned beet red upon hearing their names being called. Was she trying to get them involved in this?! The former didn't know whether to find that exciting or horrifying. The latter, however shuddered in pleasure.

The former Number 24 cleared her throat and tried to calm herself down, before plastering on a sadistic grin. "You… honestly think Eliza worked alone?" she asked incredulously. "I was the one who gave away our position."

Poor Queenie found herself shifting uncomfortably, thoroughly flustered by the spectacle taking place before her. It was such a guilty pleasure, though! How was this so arousing?!

"I wanted to see what he was capable of," Zelda continued, wrapping her arms around herself seductively as she bit a knuckle with a coo. "I must say that I'm impressed~! No wonder Eliza likes him so much!"

"I could give you a clone to fuck as a reward, if you want," Naruto offered with a gin.

Zelda giggled. "Thanks, but I'd rather wait for now," she said, licking her lips. "I want to have the _original_ all to myself~!"

"No~!" Cynthia mewled in well-acted despair. "You traitor! What would Undine think if she were to find out~?!"

Zelda shuddered, her eyes glazing over as she drifted off into deep thought, clearly imagining Naruto having his way with her captain.

Deep in her mind, the former Number 24 pictured Undine chained to the ceiling in a little dungeon with a ball gag. She was stark naked and in tears while Naruto plowed the woman from behind as if she were nothing but a toy for him to use and discard at his leisure. Buckets of white fluid trickled down her thighs as he came inside her for the dozenth time, though her swollen tits and belly made it clear that it was all for naught; he was just fucking her to please himself.

"Oh, I don't think she'll mind after this stud is done with her~!" She blushed heavily at the mental image and shuddered with a grin. Damn, was it hot! Maybe Zelda could get him to do that to her, some time?

"Heh-heh-heh, she's going to be rather… pre-occupied with a clone of mine." Naruto told them in a foreboding manner. "Now, enough about Undine and the others…" he continued trying to figuratively fuck Cynthia's brains out. His thrusts started becoming more erratic as he started getting close. "Damn, I'm about to cum!"

"Please, pull out! I beg you!" Cynthia whimpered, squirming about as she did her best to convincingly struggle without accidentally making him slip out. "I'll suck you off! I'll even swallow it! But, b-but if you… d-do that inside me, I… I… P-please! It's not safe!"

Naruto kept her hands pinned with one of his own and placed the other on her cheek. "Here it comes, bitch! Don't you dare waste a single drop!" Then, he slammed into her and growled in euphoria as he hit her cervix and poured his seed deep into her womb.

"No~!" Cynthia wailed, writhing as a wave of pleasure crashed into her, "You monster~!" Try as she might, the former Number 14 simply couldn't keep herself in character. As she came, her juices gushed all over his dick, her toes curled and her eyes rolled back.

Her fiance grunted in exertion as her inner walls _squeezed_ every last drop he had to offer right out of him like toothpaste from a tube.

Pamela couldn't help but drool from both sets of lips at the naughty spectacle. Queenie fell to her knees with a squeal as a shameful orgasm washed over her. Eliza giggled lewdly, licking her lips, and Zelda just… stared.

Wasn't a man's orgasm only supposed to last a few seconds?

Naruto grunted and moaned, thrusting into Cynthia over and over and _over_ again as he filled her to the brim. A blissful eternity passed as the copulating pair attempted to spread their genes to the next generation.

"...H-how does it feel Cynthia?" Pamela asked. She just couldn't help herself.

"It feels so good~!" the young woman mewled and lovingly hugged her man once he let go of her hands. "It's so addicting! I… I don't know how to describe it, but... damn~!"

Zelda blushed, averting her gaze as a pang of lust washed over her. Every fiber of her being cried out for her to bend over infront of Naruto and let him claim her as his _bitch_! Damn, she was tempted…

"...I'mma fuck you." Queenie said, surprising the hell out of everyone, even herself. She slapped her hands on her mouth upon realizing what had just come out of her mouth.

Eliza giggled. "Believe me, I know how you feel, Queenie," She said. "I tried so hard to resist hopping on, myself, when my team started dogpiling him, because I was the second-in-command. I felt I had an example to set. But, I had my limits like everyone else, and now, I'm kicking myself to this day for nearly missing out~!"

Everyone who wasn't Elizia or Cynthia looked at Naruto in awe.

"You really did _fuck_ Jean's entire team?!" Pamela exclaimed in wonder.

"I would have fucked him too, that night, had Veronica not gotten in my way," Cynthia muttered with a pout. She understood, she really did. Her friend was just looking out for her, but it was still frustrating as all hell. "Even after he was done and about to leave, he _still_ popped a stiffy when he saw me all flustered on the other side of the door,"

"I couldn't help myself, I swear," Naruto chuckled, vividly recalling the earful Veronica had given him. "You just looked so _cute_!"

Cynthia giggled shyly, legitimately flattered. Then she mewled when he slowly pulled out of her.

"So," Naruto began, and quirked an eyebrow when he saw Pamela, Zelda, Queenie and Eliza all looking at his cum-covered erection with a lick of their lips. "...Uh, who wants to be next?" he quickly offered; he knew those looks. He saw them before on the faces of his girls when they wanted some.

The former Number 24 beat the other girls to it as she steeled herself and sauntered on up to this fine, male specimen with a heated look in her eye. She was going to claim him right here and now!

"Woah, there!" Naruto cried out with a chuckle as he was pushed to the ground and straddled. "Eager, are we?"

"You have no idea," Zelda said, shuddering as she felt the blond's massive dick pressing against her bare mound. Damn, she was glad to have decided against wearing panties, today! "I've been waiting all morning for an opportunity to do this!" The young warrior then guided his tool to her lower lips and started rubbing his head against her. She then blushed, briefly hesitating, as she gave him a worried look. "J-just so you know, my last period was two weeks ago… This is a very dangerous time for me, so if something comes of this…"

Naruto brought her into a comforting hug; an action that took Zelda aback. "You're the one on top." he told her, as he rubbed her back. "If you don't want me to cum inside, then just hop off when I say so."

Zelda blushed, biting her lip nervously. "W-what if I want to know what it's like in Jean's position? Or Clare's? Or… Or Riful's? I… I've seen how adoringly you treat them. I've seen how you dote on them… and… I can't help but be a little jealous…"

Cynthia decided to add her input before Naruto could get a word out. "From what he's told Veronica and myself - the only reason he didn't go after any of the others, is because they didn't show any interest. That's the jist of it from where I stand."

When Zelda looked at him questioningly, Naruto nodded in confirmation, prompting her to bite her lip and impale herself upon his massive dick. The former Number 24 wailed in pleasure as she slowly slid down the shaft, reveling in the feel of his tool parting her virgin folds.

* * *

Undine cried out in in a blend of surprise, frustration, and increasing arousal as her opponent grabbed her ass and squeezed after sidestepping her charge for the tenth _fucking_ time.

She whirled around and gave the amused clone a ferocious glare that did well in covering her arousal. "Would you _stop that?!_ " she roared at him frustratingly.

"You're gonna have to do that yourself." he replied; all the clone need to do is pin her down for ten whole seconds. But she was quicker than he gave her credit for. Even while knee deep in mud.

Still, it made for feeling her up quite fun.

With a low growl, she lunged at him, attempting to snatch his tunic, but he deflected Undine's hand with a swat. Then, he grabbed her right tit and gave it a firm squeeze, causing her to freeze up, before ducking under the former captain's savage left hook.

He got behind her, grabbed the other tit, and gave both breasts a firm squeeze. She attempted to kick him in the nuts with her heel, but he deflected the blow with his knee as he kept molesting with a perverted giggle. "You'll have to try harder than that."

"I'll show you harder!" Undine barked.

The clone was taken by surprise when the woman bent forward, pressing her ass against his crotch, before pushing back and jumping into the air. The unexpectedness of this action allowed Undine to send the clone into the mud. This had the unfortunate side effect in her going down with it, but her plan worked out.

"One," she counted. "Twooo-oh, shit!"

The clone rolled them over with a chuckle. "I'm impressed!" he praised. "I haven't been caught off-guard like that in a long time!"

Undine rolled them over again, putting her back on top. Mud on her face or not, she would not allow herself to get distracted. "I _will_ win this!" she declared, "Having someone like you under my thumb is too good to pass up!"

"And I want to see what you really look like," Naruto countered, just before he rolled them over so he was back on top. "I really want to see why you're choosing your current appearance over your natural one."

"Heh, in your dreams!"

Before Undine could roll over again, Naruto quickly got off of her and put a little distance between himself and her. But not before giving her ass another slap for good measure.

"Gah!" she yelled out in surprise and annoyance at the impact; Undine quickly got up and did her best to rub the mud off her clothes. It didn't do much good. She growled - this wasn't going anywhere.

She had to take him by surprise. But how…? A quick glance at the mud gave her an idea. With a wide smirk, Undine gave the clone a look before she slowly sunk down.

When she sunk down into the mud, clone immediately went on guard. The blond carefully surveyed his surroundings when he found her nowhere to be seen. The mud made for a marvelous disguise for Undine to use to cover her approach.

The clone knew she was up to something, but was surprised to note that he couldn't see Undine anywhere. "Sneaky girl," he muttered. She was learning now, using the environment to her advantage. He was proud of her, to be honest, but made sure to keep it from showing. There was a time and place and this wasn't them.

Then, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he felt a hand smack him on the rear from out of nowhere. He turned around and found… nothing? Bewildered Naruto looked for Undine and found nothing but mud.

Maybe making the mud pit wasn't a smart idea after all…

"Not fun being on the receiving end, is it, Naruto?" the blond heard her voice.

"I dunno about that." he called out with a genuine smile. "Being felt up by a fine woman like you? I think it's great fun."

Undine couldn't help but blush at the compliment as she scowled. But, she didn't let that deter her.

"Nice job on using the mud to hide yourself." he added, as he actively ran his hand through the mud around him. "It's making it hard for me to find you."

Undine scoffed, but inwardly appreciated the praise. Then, when his wrist was within reach, she snatched it and dragged him into the mud with a yank. Naruto yelped and found himself straddled as Undine rubbed herself against his crotch. "One~!" she whispered huskily, undoing his pants. "Two!" She started fishing for his cock, before rubbing it through his boxers. "Three~!"

The former captain had no idea what was coming over her. Something deep, something primal was taking over, and she was powerless to stop it, as she took in Naruto's scent. It was just so enticing!

* * *

Miria panted heavily as she tried desperately to fight off her arousal. Damn it, why did he _have_ to keep touching her there?!

Because, it was clearly her weakness, that's why. Every time he grabbed or caressed her nice ass, Miria's knees tried to buckle, but she resisted up until now. But she had her limits. Each time, she got closer and closer to swooning as Naruto relentlessly teased her.

She looked at the rest and saw Clare, Flora, Yuma and Tabitha were all working together to fend off one clone. Another was fighting herself, plus the remnants of Veronica's team. And the rest of Team Jean were having their own troubles with their own clone.

The fact that Clare was occupied and Eliza was MIA didn't help. If they manage to reorganize themselves from this chaos, they had a chance to win; it was a damn slim one given how slippery the clones were, but it was a chance nonetheless.

With Helen and Veronica having her back, Miria dashed in to engage the clone closest to them. She took a swing at him and just as he was about to grab her she faded away with her phantom technique.

In her place, Veronica glomped the clone and winced. The instant she managed to grab him, Helen ran them both through with an extended arm. The clone had a look of absolute terror on his face when he looked down. They got him - through _Veronica_! Literally!

Then Helen yanked the sword out of them. The clone fell to a knee, holding his wound that was seeping blood.

Thanks to being a reinforced clone, he didn't dispel right away. Of course that gave Helen, Veronica and Miria all heart attacks since they thought he was the real one.

"Not… yet…" so stunned into silence were they, the women didn't do much as the clone placed the palm of his hand against Veronica's wound. The woman felt the familiar, warm and bubbling tingle running through her body as the clone used the last of his chakra to heal her up, and dispelling the second his chakra ran out..

Veronica sighed in relief upon realizing that it was just a clone.

"What the hell?" another asked, thoroughly caught by surprise.

"I'm a defensive type," Veronica answered, "even if your clone hadn't healed me, I would have regenerated if given enough time. It hurt like hell, but that wound wasn't lethal."

"O-okay, but, please don't try to do that unless you have to. It honestly reminds me of… bad memories." the clone was rubbing at his pectoral muscle; the very same muscle where they saw the burnt scars.

Miria frowned empathetically. "Duly noted."

"Anyway," the clone got into an aggressive stance, "let's get back to it. Credit where it's due, though that was some good teamwork on all your parts. I'm impressed."

All three women blushed and smiled at the praise and took some stances of their own.

"I have to admit, I'm enjoying myself." Helen said with a wide grin. "Not to mention having you fondle me feels nice~!"

Naruto chuckled at that. "Well it may feel good, but if you were to put it in lethal situations, everyone would have been killed by now." he pointed out to her. "You all are improving, though. You're covering your flanks more; you are also watching your surrounds as well. And you always make sure to have someone cover you while you're engaging. So I'm having less and less chances at touching you. It's very good, your progress!"

With that the Naruto clone re-engaged with Miria, Helen and Veronica, with them doing the same.

* * *

Zelda wailed in utter bliss as a massive wave of pleasure washed over her.

Queenie trembled in barely-contained excitement at the spectacle. She wanted to be there, impaled upon Naruto's dick so bad!

Cynthia and Eliza giggled, both knowing damn well how good it felt to have Naruto pleasure them. Neither one could blame Zelda for being so vocal.

Pamela stared at the massive piece of meat disappearing into the woman's snatch, marveling at the sight as a pang of lust and jealousy wracked her to the core. She wanted to have him; something deep and primal within her lusted for the former Number 35 to fuck him, to mate with this strong, virile male and bear his young, so badly!

"God! I _love_ the feel of tight cunts!" Naruto crowed, as he held Zelda by the thighs and began helping her with her lewd frollicing. "I can't take it much longer! If you don't want me to cum inside you, hop off, right now!"

Zelda bit her lip and whimpered. She gave him a pleading look and then wrapped her arms around him, before giving him the most heated kiss she could muster. At the same time she was slamming her thighs on to his lap as fast as she could possibly go. As she withdrew from the liplock, she looked him deep in the eyes and clenched her muscles around his cock.

"Gimme your baby!" she whispered huskily.

Naruto roared in pleasure, slamming deep into Zelda's fertile, hungry cootch and unloaded his essence as far as he could reach within her.

Pamela turned beet red as she was treated to the sight of Naruto's throbbing and twitching dick _visibly_ planting its genes into the woman atop. Holy shit, she nearly came from that alone!

Zelda mewled as she slowly pulled herself up and off of him. By the Goddesses of Love, her legs felt like jelly! She fell to the side, cupping her sex in a desperate attempt to keep as much of her mate's seed within her as she could. She didn't want to waste a single drop, if at all possible!

Pamela saw the opportunity to get in on this, and she took it the first chance she got. Queenie, unfortunately for the former Number 35, had the same idea as her. They saw each other on opposite sides of him and they glared at each other.

"I'm not backing off." Pamela said with a defiant glare.

Queenie narrowed her eyes at the blonde, a little angrily too. She pointed at herself with her own thumb, "I'm higher rank than you _thirty-five_ , I should get him first!" the elf eared woman growled at her defiantly. Then, she yelped as Naruto gave her a swat on the rear.

"Now, now," he chastised playfully. "Behave." He looked to a smug looking Pamela. "That goes for you, too."

Pamela wiped the smirk off her face quicker than Naruto could blink, immediately looking apologetic.

"Now," he looked between the two hybrids, and got a wide smirk on his face reminiscent to his pranking days. "Kiss and makeup."

Both women turned beet red at that while Cynthia giggled naughtily.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy seeing that," the former Number 14 commented.

"Guilty as charged," Naruto replied with a chuckle.

Then, Pamela took everyone in the room by surprise as she cupped Queenie's face with both hands and kissed her full on the mouth. The latter grew wide eyed at first, but then melted into the kiss as she moaned into Pamela's mouth. But then, Queenie realized what she was doing before grasping Pamela's shoulders to try and push her away.

Cynthia and Eliza giggled devilishly when they saw the reaction the making out women managed to get out of Naruto.

"I see you're enjoying this, honey." Cynthia pointed out with a sultry giggle.

That only made Queenie even more embarrassed, but she did stop resisting. If he was enjoying it, she'd muscle through. If nothing else, it'd show how willing she was to have him.

"There's one thing I don't understand though." Zelda groaned out as she slowly sat up. She looked at Naruto, who along with Cynthia and Eliza looked at her with curiosity and expectancy. "Why don't you just make copies of yourself and fuck them then?"

Said man smiled; he was wondering when someone would bring that up. "It's an option," he admitted, "but I wanted to break them up first. I don't like it when the ladies fight over me - too easy for it to get messy and I don't want that." then he looked thoughtful. "The only one I ever fucked with my clones would be Riful, now that I think about it. She enjoyed it, too."

The possibilities that entailed made Cynthia shudder with anticipation. "I certainly wouldn't mind giving that a try~!"

"Me neither~!" Eliza concurred.

Naruto chuckled warmly at their enthusiasm. "Want to try it out now?" he asked, leering at them. He formed the cross seal for the Kage Bunshin just in case they said so.

Cynthia and Eliza exchanged looks, gave each other smiles, before looking back to their man and saying at the same time. "Please, give us some more love Naruto-sama~!"

The original grinned - well how could he say no to that?

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four poofs of smoke appeared beside the original, and Cynthia and Eliza both let out excited squeals as they were immediately grabbed by two pairs of hands and pulled into the embrace of their own pair of Naruto clones.

* * *

Undine whimpered and lifted herself up just enough for the garment to come off as the clone pulled her pants down. "Seven," she whispered, fishing out her prize and aiming it towards her wet virgin folds, before slamming down upon him "EIGHT~!"

She was so close to beating him she could almost _taste_ it~!

"Ni- gyahhh!"

"NOT TODAY!" Naruto bellowed, grabbing Undine by the ass and rolling them over. He then pulled her into a tight embrace and gave her a deep, heated kiss.

Undine's eyes rolled back at the sheer passion she felt in the liplock, her inner walls clenching tightly around the clone's mighty cock. Then, he started to move - slowly at first, but he quickly picked up the pace and started railing her like a madman.

"One!" he panted, as soon as he withdrew from the kiss. "Two! Three! F-four! Gah!" He was caught by surprise as Undine hugged him tight and wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles behind his waist. She honestly had no idea what came over her; she wanted to throw him off, roll them over or something, but her body wouldn't listen!

F-five," Naruto continued, using her shoulders for leverage as he fucked her. "Six! S-seven! Eight!"

Undine threw her head back and wailed in pleasure as she came so hard the poor girl nearly passed out on the spot. Her vision whitened, and she lost all sense of time, at least for a little while. The wet heat flooding her loins didn't help; something about that sensation filled her with an odd blend of dread and elation as a second orgasm washed over her.

When Undine finally came back down from her high, she was treated to the sight of a smug grin on Naruto's face.

All the blood drained from her face when he said the following words, "I win."

"W-what?"

"I pinned you down for ten seconds. You have to fulfill your end of the deal." the blond reminded her.

Undine scowled, shyly averting her gaze. Then she sighed dejectedly and stopped the constant flow of her yoki. As a result her body shrank to a lithe, willowy build. She looked almost scrawny by comparison, but not to the point of unhealthily so. In fact, she was rather cute.

"My, my - I was right! You _are_ rather cute in your real form."

Undine turned beet red at that. "S-stop that…" she muttered. "It's embarrassing."

She was made to look at him as he cupped her cheek, and let out a moan when he boldly grabbed her tit through the front of her halter top. Naruto grinned at her reaction - and the fact her tit was still big enough to grab and fondle. Very nice…

"You have no reason to be embarrassed," Naruto assured. Then, he started moving, again.

Undine blushed heavily, marveling at the realization that he was still hard after… her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she went white as a sheet. "Y-you came inside me, didn't you?"

The clone chuckled sheepishly. "You didn't exactly give me any where to go. I couldn't pull out." he leaned clone and whispered into her ear, "And you were so _keen_ on keeping me inside."

She went from placid white to beet red at the speed of a lightbulb turning on as she glared at him halfheartedly. "You will take responsibility if I get knocked up, you hear me?"

He smirked devilishly and answered her question with a question of his own, "You want my babies?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he swore he saw steam rising from Undine's head.

The former captain averted her gaze. "I-it's not like that… I just… I don't want to be raising it alone, and I don't know if it's safe safe time to be doing this or not." she squealed in surprise and pleasure when Naruto started _fucking_ her. Railing her cunt like it was a sex toy.

Panting and grunting, Naruto cupped her cheek again and kissed her lovingly, before using her shoulder for leverage and doubling his pace. "You ha-have nothing to worry about, Undine," he assured. "I'll take good care of you~."

Said woman looked into his eyes longingly, before pulling him down into a timid, but loving kiss. Naruto stopped his fast pace fucking for a moment, just so he could enjoy her lips on his. Then he proceeded to fuck his newest woman to the heavens and back.

* * *

Miria panted heavily. Helen, Deneve, Jean, Clare, Flora, and Veronica still stood beside her, while the rest were either sent to the sidelines after becoming too exhausted to continue or still missing.

Several Naruto clones were beside the awakened beings, plus Galatea, Renee and DIetrich. The latter two were trying their best to avoid looking at them, since they were… preoccupied, with their girls. Riful was straddling the lap of her clone, French kissing him as she tried to figuratively deepthroat him with her own tongue; the clone himself was holding Riful by the ass and waist.

Galatea was sitting in between the legs of her clone with her back against his broad chest, enjoying the feel of his hands rubbing and caressing her stomach and waist. And she returned his affections by liplocking him.

Rafaela and Luciela were sharing their own clone between them. But outside of some kissing and heavy petting, they didn't delve any further than that.

Off to the side, deep in the shrubbery, Tabitha had pulled another away to have some fun with him, much to Yuma's shock.

The shy girl was even more shocked when Tabitha offered her to join in. While tempted to see what he's like, Yuma refused to join her, mainly out of her own self-depreciation.

Ophelia was sitting in between Naruto's thighs too, but unlike Galatea, her Naruto clone was fondling her tit and rubbing her inner thigh as he sucked and kissed at her neck and collarbone.

Finally, Diana and Emilia had another clone doting over them, making sure they hadn't overexerted themselves. While slightly embarrassed, they couldn't help but be flattered.

The remaining combatants did their best to ignore the various spectacles going on at the edge of the clearing… and Tabitha's lewd moans… as they faced off against two clones. These ones were assured to be their final opponents.

"I have to admit, I'm very impressed with all of you." the clone to the left said.

"Despite your earlier mistakes, you all did well - considering the unethicalness of this mock battle." the one to the right added.

"The way you are now, you could give some high tier warriors of my home trouble. You especially Miria." the left clone told them. Then, he smiled at the commander. "Where I'm from, you'd make for a damn good officer."

Despite herself, Miria blushed at that, genuinely flattered.

"Where… would we be, if we were to use your ranking?" a tired Helen asked the clones out of genuine curiosity.

The clones exchanged a glance before answering. "Most of you would be somewhere in the middle," the right clone said.

"Where we're from, there's four 'official' ranks. Genin's the lowest - they're basically warriors who came straight out of training, basically your equivalent of low-tier double-digits. Then you have Chunin. They're the middle rank, more or less, which is where the lot of you would sit, at least in terms of skill-level, for the most part. I guess you could call them low-ranking officers, or in your rankings, the middle-tier double-digits. Next up is Jounin, a high-ranking officer - high-tier double-digits and most single-digits I've seen. Miria would most definitely be a Jounin from what I've seen. Finally, there's the Kage, the leader of the whole city and military. Strength-wise, they're on-par with the Abyssal Ones."

Helen looked utterly shocked at that. "S-seriously…? Your… ka-gies are on par with the fucking Abyssal Ones!?"

"Ka-gay," the clone to the left corrected her. "And, yes. Someone has to lead the city in times of war. Who better than the strongest and most capable? It's not easy becoming eligible for that rank, I'll tell you that. But don't let that rank fool you. Even the strongest warrior can be defeated by a three-year-old girl if they fuck up badly enough... Case in point Veronica grabbing a clone, and Helen stabbing both her and him while she held him in place. If that weren't a clone, and was a normal warrior, then you would have killed him."

"If that's the case… then, you must have been a high rank in your military." Miria reasonably deduced.

The clones sheepishly chuckled as the one to the right answered. "Eh, well, actually..." the one on the left began.

The one on the right picked up where the left clone left off. "Boss was a Genin - the lowest tier. He never got promoted to a higher rank." Seeing the looks of shock he explained. "Times of war tend to muddle things up. The boss never got the chance, until after the conflict with that shadowy organization was finished. Even then, some old cronies on the city's council kept the boss from advancing, because they thought he was _too_ powerful; they felt threatened by him."

"B-but, officially?" Veronica asked.

"Officially, the boss would be a Kage… one of the most powerful in history, in fact." The right clone cheerfully told them. "To be fair, though, that was partially due to the bond with Kurama."

"...Who the heck is Kurama?" Helen asked, visibly confused.

Apart from Miria, Tabitha, Veronica, Cynthia, Clare and Flora everyone else was in the dark about the tailed beast.

"He's the source of that red yoki the boss used to heal your scars," the clone on the right explained. "The boss is basically like all of you - a human with the power of a demon - except he had Kurama inside of him since he was a few minutes old. Kurama is a 1000ft tall Nine-tailed demon fox, capable of destroying mountains, reshape entire landscapes, and create tsunamis with a flick of his tail. And he can make earthquakes with a single step."

"He is what the boss can turn into when he goes full Nine tails. You can talk to him right now if you want…" the left clone paused momentarily, and added, "...if he's not asleep that is."

Unsurprisingly, after hearing all of that, many of them shook their heads 'no'. After seeing that mushroom cloud in Pieta a few weeks ago, many of them believed him. They couldn't help but feel relieved he was on their side. Though, Clare, Jean and Ophelia couldn't help but feel the need to go over to the clones and just fuck his brains out.

"But without Kurama, the boss is still a force to be reckoned with." the right clone concluded.

"I can agree with that." Miria said begrudgingly, but admirably. "You haven't shown anything to us outside of your ability to turn into objects, your speed and reflexes, being able to switch with any one of us, and being able to take us by surprise by coming up through the ground..." and not to forget the traps; she found out the traps were meant to be decoys early on in the fight.

"Well," the clone stretched the joints of his fingers, "let's get back to the 'fight' shall we?"

The instant Miria and her 'remaining' allies took on a ready stance, the clones disappeared from sight in a blur of speed. At the very last second, she and Flora engaged their opponents, who'd opted to try an attack from the sides.

The two women were immediately put on the defensive as their opponents attacked using wild and unpredictable angles with their fists. They blocked the clones punches with the flats of their swords; their arms and legs buckled from the sheer strength that was put behind these strikes, though. It was unsettling to say the least.

Then Miria and Flora both let out a startled yelp when the last strike from their opponents sent their feet dragging across the ground. They let out a grunt when their backs touched.

Before they could engage the women, the duo jumped up high in the air when Helen and Deneve suddenly appeared behind them, deftly avoiding the slash that would have bisected them by the waist had they not. The two Naruto's landed on the ground away from the women in a crouch, before they back flipped away once more, from Miria who suddenly appeared in front of them, with her sword already in the motion of slicing them in half, and Flora who had the ground in front of her deduced to large chunks of earth as she used her Windcutter.

Before they could recover they were beset by Helen and Deneve once more; the two of them bent backwards as the two best friends attempted to bisect him. The clones fell down on their backs and lashed out with their foot in retaliation, knocking their sword hands off course before rolling out of danger.

They didn't get a chance to recover though because Miria appeared around them. Several Miria's in fact. The clones were bewildered, was this a new technique she came up with on the fly? They were quick to realise neither of them had a yoki signature - except the one behind them…

The clone on the left, took a quick glance over his shoulder, before being forced to dodge and weave through her attacks. Meanwhile the other "Miria's" faded away like a mirage, all at the same time.

Then Miria, who was fighting her clone slashed at him… and faded away as she performed the strike. _That_ caught the clone off guard, and left him wide open for Flora, Jean and Clare.

He was promptly dispelled when the three of them sliced and diced him to several pieces.

The remaining clone backed off observing his opponents from a safe distance. _'They've improved a lot in the short amount of time,'_ he noted, as he closed his eyes. It was quite impressive!

He didn't have much time to dwell on such thoughts - or any, for that matter - as Miria lead the charge once more.

' _I like her,'_ he thought. _'A lot!'_ She just reminded Naruto of himself so much, charging in head first and adapting to the situation as needed. She was far less impulsive, though. That made her quite the deadly opponent for _anyone_ to deal with!

The clone re-opened his eyes as he gracefully dodged Miria's attacks, then Jean leapt into the fray with her drillsword technique, before transitioning into a false-edge slash as he leapt back. The clone narrowly evaded getting his face sliced in half by her.

He ducked under Helen's outstretched arm and weaved past Deneve's lunge, only for Clare and Flora to attack him from the flanks with a rapid flurry of slashes. Clare was using her quicksword, and Flora was supporting her by using her windcutter - both techniques that proved to be _fucking hard_ to avoid when they're used together.

Just when the clone thought he was managing quite well, Miria dashed in from behind to try and bisect him.

' _Oh, shit,'_ he thought, before leaping up at the last second and using her head as a launch pad. Had he looked over his shoulder the clone would have seen Miria face planting, but he unfortunately couldn't enjoy the comical sight as he saw Helen's blade careening towards him. Even as the pain of being impaled wracked his frame, the clone couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

The instant that last clone went up in a poof of smoke, the women heard the sound of clapping as another Naruto emerged from the treeline and made his way to the center of the clearing.

This one was covered in mud, looking like hell, and accompanied by a blushing, equally disheveled Undine. She was also… smaller. Gone were the bulging muscles as she subconsciously hid behind the clone who'd taken her virginity… and possibly impregnated her…? Were they even capable of doing that?

She dislodged those thoughts and stashed them away for later as she shyly looked at the others' reactions. Her comrades were visibly surprised, but noted that for all her uncertainty, Undine seemed rather calm… satisfied, even. The former captain averted her gaze, still not used to being seen like this.

Helen looked at them, blinked owlishly, then looked at her comrades, before looking back at the mud-covered Naruto and Undine. "...Why are you two covered in mud?"

"We had a little wrestling match in a mud pit," Naruto replied with a chuckle.

Undine turned beet red, something no one noticed since her skin was covered in the stuff, but did nothing to refute it.

Miria's eye twitched. "Why does that sound far dirtier than it should?"

Chortling the clone gave Miria an amused look. "I have no idea what you mean by that. It was just a fun little wrestling match… that had a bet attached to it."

Miria's eye twitched again. "...And what did this 'bet' entail?"

Undine glared a hole into the back of the clone's head, _daring_ him to tell them.

"Basically if I can pin her down for ten seconds, then she has to be in her real form. If she won, then I would have to do some favors for her over the course of a week." he answered innocently, conveniently leaving out the date… and the romp… and his enslavement for an entire week if he lost. "As you can see with this cutie behind me, I won."

Undine blushed harder at the compliment, still not used to receiving such attention.

"Normally, I would fight you, since I'm one of the clones you haven't dispelled yet." the clone told them. Then he shrugged. "But I don't feel like it. Too tired. Huh, I wonder where the boss is…?" with a scratch of his head the clone shrugged again. "Meh, I'll dispel; he'll know the test is over."

The clone proceeded to do just that; but not before he whispered something into Undine's ear.

Said woman bit her lip and blushed once more.

* * *

Naruto grinned proudly at his handiwork as the three remaining woman stared in shock and awe at Cynthia and Eliza both sandwiched between a pair of clones as they were penetrated from in front and behind.

Both of Naruto's lovers in question wailed in utter bliss. Both clones fucked either girl standing up, spreading their legs and alternating their thrusts so that one would be going in as the other was pulling out.

The clones stopped what they were doing when they, along with the original received the memories of the final clone. Looks like the test is over. The girls mewled in disappointment, prompting Naruto and his clones to give them a reassuring smile, before Eliza and Cynthia both yelped in surprise and joy as they found themselves getting pounded within an inch of their lives.

"Looks like Miria and the others passed quicker than I thought they would," the original mused aloud. Then, he crossed his fingers and created another clone to inform the ladies that he and the 'missing' girls were… preoccupied. Once the clone saluted and flickered off with a Shunshin, Naruto grinned evilly addressing Queenie and Pamela. "Now… where were we?"

"They were kissing for your enjoyment~!" Zelda giggled singingly, and both Queenie and Pamela blushed in embarrassment at the reminder.

"How naughty," Naruto chuckled before leering at the woman. "I'll deal with you soon enough." Then, he readdressed the last two women in the cavern to retain their chastity. "Do you want to fuck me one at a time, or… do you both want to take me on together?"

Queenie blushed heavily, before giving Pamela a dirty look. Then, without warning, she pulled the former Number 35 down and held her in a tight embrace as she reached down and lifted the now-beet-red woman's skirt. "Time for some payback," she whispered into Pamela's ear. She then gave Naruto a saucy grin, lightly biting her captive's ear with a giggle. "I have a volunteer for you right here, lover boy~! Come and take her from behind like a dog!"

"Indeed you do," Naruto replied with another chuckle.

Poor Pamela had never been so flustered in her life, but did nothing to resist. She never told anyone, not even her own team about this, but she was a frustrated virgin - often fantasizing what it would be like to lose her chastity. Until Naruto came along and did the impossible task of healing her stigma, that was but a pipe dream. Now, she had a chance and she was _not_ about to pass it up!

And it was to the very person who removed her stigma, no less!

Though, truth be told, she wasn't expecting her day to go down this path. Hell, she never would have thought the man would have given her the time of day! There was no way she could have ever dreamed of measuring up to the likes of Riful and Jean! Even Clare had such a cool personality, despite being Number 47. If she knew Naruto was interested in a woman as plain as her, she would have gone commando and presented herself like a common whore, long ago!

She wiggled her hips in an attempt to entice him.

The attempt worked. The original Naruto gave the women a grin, and got down on his knees between their legs. With a chuckle, he palmed at Pamela's ass and chuckled at her cute little mewlings as he kneaded her cheeks. She was simply too cute! Queenie gave Naruto a wink as she rubbed her hand up and down along Pamela's back, with one hand and kept her skirt pulled up with the other.

He was going to make damn sure they were satisfied and felt loved by the time he was done with them. That was a promise.

Naruto grabbed Pamela's panties and pulled them aside, revealing her dripping wet snatch underneath. Grabbing his cock the blond leaned down and teasingly rubbed the tip against her damp vulva. Pamela whined in complete arousal, as she moved and shifted around on top of Queenie, trying her damned best to get Naruto's cock inside her.

The blond smiled before he slowly pushed the tip of his prick inside - parting her vaginal lips, and stretching her out for the first time in her life. He could help but chuckle at her adorable mewl, before shifting his position, placing his hands on Pamela's hips, and pulling her back as he slowly pushed himself in the rest of the way.

Once he was balls deep inside her, Naruto laid down on top of her, pinning the young woman between himself and Queenie and proceeded to kiss her on the lips, making sure to put his full love behind it.

Queenie mewled hungrily into the kiss, her eyes rolling back. Then, Naruto started to move; it was slow at first, to allow Pamela to get used to his size moving in and out of her. Then he pulled his lips away from Queenie and pressed them to Pamela's, and made sure to show her the same amount of love he showed Queenie.

Pamela nearly came right then and there from the sheer affection she felt. Then, the former Number 35 Squealed in utter bliss as Naruto pulled back until only his tip was still within her, before slamming back in as deep as he could. That was when he started _fucking_ her as fast and as deeply as possible.

Queenie grunted a little in discomfort at the feel of Naruto's thrusts slamming Pamela into her repeatedly. But she stubbornly kept it to herself - after all, she was going to be getting the exact same thing soon enough. Why spoil their fun?

Meanwhile Naruto was enjoying himself. The sound of Pamela groaning and mewling as he pounded her was music to his ears! Her tight grip around his shaft practically sucked him back in as he pulled back, _begging_ him to thrust back in. It was so addictive!

Then, Pamela's inner walls clamped tightly around him as she wailed in orgasmic bliss and sullied Queenie's shorts with her juices. Naruto grit his teeth as he bottomed out in Pamela's flittering, hungry cunt and let out a deep growl as he came hard and deep within her.

The flood of blazing, white fluids sent the former Number 35 soaring right back up to cloud nine, nearly making her pass out from sheer pleasure. No wonder so many of her colleagues kept coming back for more! Pamela'd be surprised if she _didn't_ get addicted to having sex with this man!

Only after he poured every last drop of his load within her did Naruto finally pull out, letting Pamela collapse to the side in a twitching, barely conscious heap. Then he looked down at a flustered, suddenly nervous Queenie with an evil grin.

The former Number 20 blushed harder before taking a calming breath. Then, she undid the sash to her jerkin and opened the garment up to present herself to him. She yelped in pleasure as she felt Naruto lick her left nipple, pinching the right with his thumb and forefinger.

Glancing up to see the look on her face, Naruto took Queenie's nipple into his mouth, and clamped his lips around the nub; he proceeded to suck against it while licking his tongue around her areola. All the while, he slowly moved his left hand down her stomach and to her booty shorts. His hand lingered there for a moment, before it slid under the garment. He chuckled in both surprise and amusement at the discovery that she wore nothing underneath.

Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised - from what he learnt, these women were conditioned to not wear anything under their uniforms. Perhaps it was because of their stigma they once had? It would be less of a hassle for them to stitch it shut it if they had nothing on underneath.

Still, he wasn't complaining.

"No underwear - naughty, naughty." he teased her once his lips were separated from hers. "Were you planning to do this?"

Queenie blushed, but didn't say anything as she rolled her hips against his fingers which were just out of reach of her clit. Inwardly, though, she giggled, guilty as charged.

Granted, she hadn't planned on being plucked from the battlefield and dropped here to bear witness to all the lewd displays she'd seen thus far, but Queenie had been planning to pluck him away after their test and have her way with him. After catching wind of the fun he'd had with Miria and Tabitha, she simply couldn't resist throwing her hat into the ring.

"Well," Naruto pecked her on the lips, "let's get you 'settled' in, hmm?"

Queenie blushed and gave him a naughty grin. "I was just about to say the same to you." She quipped. "A 'little friend' of yours seems eager to… find a new home."

Naruto gave her a naughty grin of his own; and he moved back to pull her booty shorts to her ankles. Queenie spread her legs and held her arms out invitingly, all the while she leered at him. Chuckling the blond laid down on top of her, and pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. He rubbed the underside of his prick against her cunt, and made sure to hit her in all the right spots, before sliding his cock inside of her.

Queenie wrapped her legs around him and giggled. Then he kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "Y'know, I heard that doing it in this position is the best way to make sure I get pregnant." The woman giggled once more as she felt Naruto twitch inside her. "Oh~ it seems your 'little friend' is in full agreement with that idea~! Go ahead! I don't mind, at all~!" she purred throatily into his ear.

Naruto couldn't resist if his life depended on it. If she wanted it, well then, he wasn't one to argue. "I'll take good care of you if that happens," he assured, kissing and nibbling at the crook of Queenie's neck. He then started to move.

"I don't doubt it~!" she mewled, moving with him. "I saw first hand how protective you are of your women, back in Pieta. I was so jealous~!"

The blond picked up his pace, hugging her tightly to him as he began to steadily pound her into the ground. He would pull her into his thrusts, and she would move her hips in tangent with his, pulling her new man as deep as she could with her legs. She was going to make damn sure his seed was planted as far within her and given the best chance to take root.

"Well, now you're one of my women." Naruto said, grunting pleasurably as he felt Queenie's walls tighten around him. "And I'll be _just_ as protective of you. If you need anything, just ask and I'll see what I can do."

Queenie blushed, biting her lip as she screwed her eyes shut and let herself enjoy the ride. She moaned lewdly when Naruto started mercilessly fucking her. It felt so damn good!

Naruto groaned at the feel of his newest woman's fluttering walls squeezing the life out of him. Damn girl was trying to milk him! He doubled the pace and reveled at the orgasmic wail she unleashed. The feel of his sudden acceleration had sent her over the edge as she hugged him tight and her juices splashed forth. Then, right after the first orgasm she'd ever experienced, a second one wracked her being and a third and a fourth.

The grossly inexperienced woman was simply no match for him!

Her hungry womb eventually got its prize as Naruto was finally overcome by his new woman's eagerness. He came with the force of a freight train, slamming deep within Queenie's ravenous cootch and painting her innards a pearly white with a roar. The poor woman didn't stand a chance.

The cavern danced before her eyes as the world flipped upside down and her vision faded to white. The sensation of his hot jizz flooding her womb, deliberately attempting to make her pregnant with his bastard, lit every fiber of her being ablaze with unbridled pleasure the like of which she'd never imagined being even remotely possible.

A panting Naruto struggled to lift himself up. Then, grunting in exertion, he painfully extracted himself from Queenie's folds. Damn, that was harder than it should have been! He took a calming breath and eyeballed his handiwork.

Now lying there atop her short, tan jerkin and sash, wearing only her thigh-high boots, a glassy-eyed Queenie panted heavily as she enjoyed the sexual daze she'd been knocked into. Naruto couldn't help but grin proudly at that.

He looked over to Zelda and took note of her eyeballing him lustfully. Naruto smiled at her as he stood back up. Looking down to his newest conquests, he decided to leave them with a parting gift for good measure.

Two more puffs of smoke sprang forth as Queenie and Pamela mewled hungrily at the attention of said 'gifts'. Then Naruto left his clones to make damn sure said women wouldn't be able to walk for a week while he waltzed on back to Zelda. He fell to his hands and knees, crawling up her, before pulling the former Number 24 into a tight embrace and a deep, loving kiss.

Zelda moaned happily into the kiss and fell to her back, wrapping her legs around him. She gasped and mewled at the feel of being penetrated once more. She was his; now and forever, she was his and his alone!

Naruto showered Zelda in kisses as he adoringly had his way with her. Needless to say, he wasn't about to return to Nile for quite some time...


	9. Chapter 9

The clones ran down the cliff side of the mountain before bolting off in the direction one of them came from hours before.

Getting in the Organization HQ, roaming around the building, searching and collecting documents, and then getting back out was surprisingly easy to do. A little transformation here, some eavesdropping on some conversations there, and it was easy as eating pie.

He didn't take _everything_ he saw though; that would be plain stupid. So he left plenty behind; enough that it won't cause suspicion. Not to mention if they had backups, then taking a few of those would be good. The more dusty they were, the less likely they would be looked for.

He taken taken a map as well. One that showed the island they were on and a much, much bigger one to the East. There was a bunch of arrows on it pointing off the island is was on to the East, where the bigger land is, and to the West, along with some words, but the clone was unable to read it. He was used to reading kanji, so these words were a little… troublesome when it came to reading.

Threatening the men in black didn't come to fruition; mainly because he was found something more interesting than threatening them. Not to mention, that map was sending off warning bells and until Miria tells the boss what they say, then he'll continue to think there is something bad on the map.

"Given how long it took me to get here - if we maintain our current pace we can get back to Nile within a day or two!" the clone informed the other, he had created.

"I know!" the clone's clone snorted, "You made me, remember?" a pause, then the clone looked at his clone boss and asked, "What do you think about that brown haired one, though? She's pretty cute."

"She _is_ cute." the first clone admitted with a grin. "There's a few others we saw on our way out that are cute, too. One even had a similar hair style to Miria."

"And Flora." the second clone reminded, "There was one who looked like Flora from afar. If I didn't know any better, I thought have thought they were long lost sisters."

"What about that one who had the waist length, and awesome looking curly hair? That one looked a little like Flora too." the first clone said.

The second clone chortled. "Oh, yeah, how'd I forget about her?"

"Nevermind that - let's just get back to the boss."

"Right. You're the boss, boss."

With that the two clones ran full speed ahead back to the Nile village. They had a full day of running to look forward to - at least the two of them had something to talk about, to keep them from getting bored.

* * *

Back in Nile, Naruto groaned tiredly and… would have sat up had it not been for a familiar pair of twins snuggling up to his arms… or Cynthia lying on top of him.

That one in particular was insatiable!

Naruto yawned loudly and tried his best to wake up, but the rest of his body screamed in protest. One man was simply not meant to have sex with so many women in one day, but Naruto had a habit of defying such physical limitations - mostly thanks to Kurama. His partners were in the same boat, to be fair; even Clare, the reputedly weakest, was capable of going toe-to-toe with him as many as five times in one day, though that had more to do with her hormones being out of whack. Pregnancy tends to do that to a girl.

Thankfully, he had his clones to help, but now more than ever, he understood why that technique was forbidden. The memory feedback, and the fatigue of going at it with each and every woman he'd boinked yesterday, added up a hell of a lot quicker than he'd thought it would.

If it wasn't for Kurama, he was pretty sure he would be in a sexual coma by now. It certainly felt like it when he finally went to sleep. Speaking of his clones… it's been two days since he made one of them to find this… 'Organization's' headquarters. He should be back any time now. Depending he doesn't get distracted, or lost.

Then again the clone can just use the seal on Galatea, Riful, Jean and Clare to get back… weird, how he didn't just use it. Again, maybe he got distracted?

Forget about that though.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Alicia and Beth, rubbing them lovingly on their backs. The twins mewled happily at the contact and stirred. Alicia was the first to wake up, and she felt butterflies in her stomach - though she had no idea what it meant, this strange, foreign sensation - upon seeing Naruto giving her a loving smile.

What _was_ this feeling, though? She couldn't help but wonder.

Beth woke up soon after and felt her cheeks grow hot upon seeing Naruto give her an equally caring smile. She didn't know why, but she was overcome by a sudden urge and gave the man a peck on the cheek.

His smile grew bigger, and the blond returned her chaste affection with a peck on the lips. Alicia cocked her head to the side, looking at her younger twin with confusion and curiosity. Then she looked at Naruto, and without really knowing what she was doing, she gave the young man an innocent kiss on the cheek also.

Naruto chortled and gave Alicia a kiss on the lips and pulled the twins closer to him. Alicia and Beth both rested their heads on his broad chest, well resting on what isn't taken up by Cynthia's still-happily-snoozing form.

Speaking of, the former Number 14 started stirring as well - Naruto's movement having roused her. She pushed herself up, smiling at her fiance, as she straddled him and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

When Cynthia sat up, the blankets covering the man and three of his women fell down to the blonde's rear to reveal that all four of them were completely nude. The former Number 14 looked down to the burn scars on her man's chest and caressed them, before looking Naruto in the eye. "If ever I meet the man who did this to you, I can't promise he'll leave with his dick still attached."

If there was one thing she absolutely _hated_ , it was those who made others suffer.

"No offense, Cynthia, but even if you did meet him you wouldn't be able to touch him. He's just as strong as I am."

She grinned at him darkly, giving Naruto another kiss. "He still has to sleep, no?"

Naruto gave her a nervous chuckle. "Fair point…" Still, it was touching... And hot. "Has anyone ever told you, how _hot_ you are being this concerned? It's very _attractive_."

Cynthia blushed hard at that, as she smiled shyly. The pigtailed woman shook her head in the negative. "Nope. I never was."

"Well you are, Cyn." He gave her a light peck on the lips also, and she moaned into it with her eyes closed.

"Hmm…" she moaned, "are you going to test their capabilities as well?" the young woman asked, referring to the twins.

Alicia and Beth stopped glaring at Cynthia for taking their man's attention away from them and looked at Naruto questioningly. Said blond found their looks adorable.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to. You girls were able to adapt to the way I fought after several hours. I need to know how they're able to fight against someone who uses… 'underhanded' tactics against them." he admitted, and explained at the same time. Then Naruto added as an afterthought. "Riful, Ophelia, Luciela, Rafaela and Galatea are going to have to be included as well. Maybe separately. Not sure about Renee and Dietrich, though… I'm gonna need to pull them aside some time and talk to them about it."

Cynthia got a massive grin however. "You should do it!" having _them_ getting a taste of Naruto's 'test' would be sweet. Not to mention hilarious.

Alicia and Beth cocked their heads to the side; what was wrong with her? Why was she grinning like that? And why did they feel… wary of it?

"Certainly seems like a good idea," Naruto chuckled. Then, he lovingly petted Alicia and Beth and said, "let's see what everyone's up to, first. I'd also like to apply some of those teleportation seals, just in case…"

Then Alicia and Beth sat up with Cynthia and allowed their man to sit up as well. Letting out a groan as his body protested against him moving, Naruto sat up and reached around to grab at Alicia and Beth's breast. Their left and right breasts.

"So, where do you three want your seals?"

Cynthia giggled and turned around, standing on her hands and knees as she wiggled her nice ass and looked over her shoulder. "Anywhere you want, Naruto-sama~!"

He grinned at the blatant display of her offering, before looking at the twins. "And you two? Where do you want it?"

One could see the question marks floating above their heads as they stared at Cynthia. Then, they looked to Naruto; the twins didn't understand what he was asking of them, but he clearly enjoyed Cynthia's answer for some reason.

Cynthia clarified, or rather, she attempted to clarify what Naruto was asking them.

"Naruto has a method of appearing right next to his lovers from far away. He has to put in on them for it to work."

She did a pretty good job of it too, even if it was a downgraded explanation it served its purpose. Naruto was impressed.

"...You can, do the same for us?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. I can." he confirmed. "That is why I'm asking you where you want it. Jean, Clare, Galatea and Riful all have it on their wrists. Cynthia, wants to have it on her nice ass." He just couldn't resist giving said woman a playful swat, eliciting giggle from her. "So where do you two babes want it?"

The twins exchanged looks before Beth held Naruto's wrist and brought it down to her mons pubis. "I want mine, there."

Alicia saw where his hand was. "I want mine there… too."

Naruto looked between the two of them and was taken aback with how naughty they were being. Then, he chuckled loudly.

"Alright," Naruto got off the bed, and felt their stare on his back. "you girls get ready, I'm going to get the ink… I have it stashed away nearby."

Cynthia licked her lips as she stared, and Alicia and Beth rubbed their thighs together as they stared at his ass. Naruto got the ink out from one of the scrolls on his table, and looked over his shoulder.

"Cynthia, you're up." he said, calling to her, "Get your pretty ass over here!"

The former Number 14 grinned like a madwoman and hopped off the bed, before making her way to her man. Then, she turned on her heel and bent over at the hips, wiggling her rear playfully.

Naruto chortled, knowing what she was trying to do. He dipped the brush into the ink holder, before turning around. "Hold still, babe. This is very delicate work. The slightest mistake can render the seal unstable."

"Okay, honey." she stopped wiggling her rear and started giggling when she felt the ink brush touch her skin. She did stop herself from moving though.

Five minutes later Naruto was done and Cynthia had the exact same seal as Naruto's other lovers on her buttcheek. It was a small line running down the side of her right buttcheek, like a cattles brand, and a surprisingly simple, straight line of runes about five inches long.

"You mind heading to the other side of the room so I can test it?"

Cynthia nodded and quickly obliged, looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Try channeling your yoki into it, first," Naruto said.

The blonde nodded and did just that.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction, sensing the beacon quite well. Then, he said, "Alright. Thanks." The blink of an eye later, he disappeared and reappeared right behind Cynthia, giving her a playful swat.

Alicia and Beth jumped off the bed in alarm at the sudden movement. He was there in front of the table one second, and the next he was behind Cynthia at the opposite end of the room the next! Even Cynthia was shocked by this! She yelped in surprise, nearly jumping out of her skin, but giggled upon realizing what had just happened.

"Oh, you're so naughty~!" she teased.

"Sometimes, I just can't help myself," he fired back mischievously. "So many sexy and adorable women are around me, it's kinda hard to… hold myself back."

Alicia and Beth blushed heavily at the complement. They even gave him a faint but genuine pair of smiles, surprising the man, but certainly pleasing him.

"Alright," Naruto said, addressing the twins directly. "Which one of you is next?"

The twins exchanged looks before they seemingly vanished from the bed. The covers being thrown into the air from their movement. Then they reappeared beside Naruto, with his arms between their breasts.

"I am Naruto-sama!" the twins said at the same time.

* * *

A couple hours later, Naruto emerged from his room fully dressed with Cynthia and the twins in tow. The former Number 14 was decked out in her sexy, dark red, velvet corset dress and her sort, frilly, black skirt garters and slippers, along with a red velvet hooded cape with a satisfied grin on her face. She placed a hand on her lower belly, hoping that she'd conceive, soon.

She wanted his babies _damnit!_

Alicia and Beth were also dressed differently than usual. Both wore very short, black skirts with a long slit up the side, nearly splitting the garments in two.

For Alicia, the slit was on the left. She also wore a halter top with it and matching armlets. Beth wore a frilly tube top that the Naruto clone she and her sister went shopping with calling it sexy, and had some light armor to protect her exposed shoulders, consisting of a gorget and spaulders - reforged from her old armor.

Both twins also wore thigh-high stockings with their old sabatons and vambraces. They were embarrassed since they were not used to wearing such clothes. They never _wore_ this type of clothing before joining their man.

Naruto put his arms around their waist as he said, "I said it once, and I'll say it again: you two are sexy as all hell in those outfits!"

Alicia and Beth blushed heavily, enjoying the attention.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, "How's about you two find Renee and Dietrich for me? I want to gather the girls who weren't tested last time and see what they're capable of, okay?"

The twins perked up at that and nodded in unison. Then, they gave him a peck on either cheek before scurrying off to do as he had asked.

The blond then looked at Cynthia, "You're free to do whatever you want."

Said woman giggled. "Including you?" she teased, before gasping pleasantly when she got a slap on the ass.

"Maybe." Naruto chuckled. "All joking aside, it's going to be a lot more intense for them. Since I'm planning to test two Abyssal Ones, I'm going to have to beef up the difficulty… maybe. We'll see how they fair against what I did for your group, first, and go from there."

"Oh? And how difficult are you planning on making it?"

"I'm planning to use my third strongest transformation." he revealed, "That is if they do well enough against me. Seeing as Riful and Luciela are kage level in terms of strength, they should be able to push me that far. I would be _very_ surprised if they don't."

Cynthia's eyes grew wide in shock, but nodded. This was bound to be quite the spectacle. "I'm assuming this'll have to take place farther away from Nile, then?"

"Oh yes." Naruto chuckled. "You saw what Riful can transform into back in Pieta. And I was told what Luciela can turn into by her sister. No need to scare away the locals and give everyone here away to the Organization."

Cynthia concurred wholeheartedly with that. She didn't want to scare everyone away, and bring the Organization's hit squad down on their heads as a result of this test.

"So are you going to this… new location now?" Cynthia asked him out of pure curiousity.

"I'm not." Naruto answered, before putting his fingers in the seal Cynthia had become to familiar with. With a silent whisper of "Kage Bunshin" the shadow clone appeared in a puff of smoke, with the original saying, "My clone is. I'm going to wait for Alicia and Beth to get the others."

The clone saluted and rushed off to find a brand new location for them to conduct the test, leaving the original and Cynthia in his wake.

The former Number 14 couldn't help but grin, blushing as she vividly recalled being fucked from in front and behind by a pair of those the day before. How the hell she was still able to walk after all that was anyone's guess.

"In that case, can you leave a clone with me while you're busy testing the others?" she requested.

Naruto leered at her with a grin. "I don't see any harm in that."

She grinned right back at him, quivering with excitement. Oh, she was going to have a _lot_ of fun.

* * *

Nearly 15 minutes later,

"So, why are we being taken all the way out here?" a slightly bitter Rafaela couldn't help but be suspicious, and a little worried as she looked at their little group. She gave Galatea a glare, after finding out from Renee and Dietrich that Galatea had basically made her a deserter.

All because she reported herself and her sister having sex with Naruto. She can't go back to the Organization anymore, lest she be killed by them.

The group of women consisted of Riful of the West, Luciela of the South, herself, Galatea and Ophelia, the twins Alicia and Beth and finally Dietrich and Renee - all of them being led out of Nile, for a reason unknown to her.

Riful and Ophelia were wearing the same dresses as always, a lavender sundress for Ophelia and a light pink sundress for Riful.

Luciela, like Queenie, wore a jerkin, merely held shut by a belt around her stomach. It was loosely bound, hanging open for quite a ways down to show a generous amount of cleavage. Where their outfits diverged were her cloth skirt - slit at the sides to show her thighs off - a pair of thigh-high tights, and steel, knee-high sabatons. Rafaela wore the exact same outfit as her sister, with the only addition her sister lacked being a simple, black eye-patch.

Both outfits were mostly black with a bit of tan here and there.

Galatea was garbed in a simple, but elegant, red tunic worn over a short, white dress, with white, thigh-high stockings with a pair of simple, black slippers. Finishing off the look, she wore a black sash, so that her clothes hugged and complemented her nice figure.

Alicia and Beth were still in the same outfits as earlier, and as for the other two…

Dietrich was there in full gear. Upon hearing that she and a few other women were being gathered, she'd assumed it was a test, like the one the other warriors had undergone. That said, she wasn't keen on taking any chances. Naruto smiled at her, adoring the look of determination and inwardly praising her wisdom.

Renee, however, wasn't so sure about what this gathering entailed, but followed the younger girl's lead, nonetheless - better safe than sorry, as they always said.

"I am going to test you all now." Naruto told Rafaela. "And since everyone, excluding Alicia and Beth, all saw what it was like yesterday, the difficulty is going to be bumped up a bit."

"By how much?" Luciela asked.

"Well… that'll be a surprise. It depends on how well you do, actually. Since you and Riful are Abyssal Ones, I'm expecting the two of you to handle this very well."

Riful giggled cutely. Something about how she did it, though came off as menacing - like an evil, possessed china doll.

Naruto grinned at her, before addressing the group, again. "You all know the deal: come at my clones with the intent to kill and work together; if you leave yourselves open, well, you all saw how that went down."

"Wait!" Galatea called out before anyone could take action. "What about the Organization? If Riful and Luciela were to transform, it'll bring any of their remaining active warriors down on our heads!"

Naruto chuckled knowingly. "Give me some credit, eh? Seals are pretty amazing if you know how to make 'em. They can do anything, from storing books and clothes… to setting up barriers so no one would know someone's fighting."

"Really?" Ophelia looked really interested in that. "And you got them set up here?"

"Yep. In fact, they should be up right… about…" everyone looked around when the sky, and ground lit up in a 100 yard to 150 yard radius. "...now."

Galatea was both amazed and unnerved by the display. Now, she was unable to sense anything outside the perimeter, and if she couldn't sense anything on the outside, it stood to reason that no one could sense anything going on within.

"Was this how you managed to make our sensing useless against you?" Renee nervously asked him.

"No, actually, I merely made several clones and overflowed my yoki into the atmosphere with their help." He answered her. "Now, this one's going to be more straightforward. There's little places for me to hide this time around, but that doesn't mean you should not be aware of your surroundings. Remember what happened yesterday. And Alicia and Beth… your opponents are my clones, so don't be afraid to get your blades dirty."

The twins exchanged a glance, before giving Naruto a subtle, determined look and nodding.

He nodded back before getting out of the way and out of sight. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Seven poofs of smoke emerged, revealing the women's opponents. "Dispel all seven and the test is done," Naruto called out.

Riful grinned devilishly as her hair began to lengthen; the locks of hair looked more like metallic ribbons than hair as they floated in the air around her.

Luciela opted for a partial awakening, herself, a pair of tails lined with little, fanged mouths sprouting forth from her spine, while Rafaela readied her blade.

Alicia and Beth, however, decided to pull out all the stops. As per their training, they aimed to end this quickly as Beth slipped into a deep meditation and her sister started to change.

Alicia's skin took on a metallic sheen as her body started to shift in form. While her torso remained unchanged, her hair took on the form of multiple, razor-sharp blades. Her hands shifted into massive scythes nearly as long as she was tall, and many, smaller blades popped out of her calves and the back of her now-lengthened neck. Her eyes, turned from their chromatic silver to glowing, empty dark blue eye sockets.

Following the twins' example with a smirk, Ophelia pitched her dress and immediately shifted into her Awakened form. Her legs merged into a long, snake-like tail, her forearms lengthened into large, metallic, almost-cartoonish parodies of themselves with long, jagged claws. Manu spikes had sprouted from her back, and her hair morphed itself into a large blade.

The end result was an easily thirty-foot-long snake woman with grey skin and a playful look in her slit, golden eyes.

Dietrich and Renee readied their blades as well, preparing for the worst, and Galatea eyeballed friend and foe alike to get a grasp on the situation. One way or the other, this was about to get… spectacular.

Instead of engaging like the women were expecting them to, the clones exchanged looks.

"Well, looks like two of them transformed right off the bat." one of the clones said, "What do you think? Four?"

"Four would do - it'll see if they're able to handle it or not."

The first clone to speak grinned menacingly. "Fair enough, they brought it on themselves after all." he said, before his skin started peeling away.

Ophelia was having none of that as she charged the fucking _instant_ she saw what was going on. Alicia followed suit, taking her example. Whatever this clone was doing, it was taking a moment, and would clearly be best to nip in the bud.

The transforming clone sidestepped the charges easily. Then, Alicia yelped in surprise as she felt a strong pair of hands fondling her chest. She looked over her shoulder and found another clone leering at her, before yelping in surprise again when he squeezed her breasts.

"I still think you look hot in this form, by the way~!" he whispered into her ear. Alicia found it felt so good she was having trouble getting herself out of his grasp. And with her pleasure being shared with her sister, Beth, she was having trouble concentrating. But as long as she kept her eyes shut, she would be able to keep her sister's soul safe.

Ophelia moaned in pleasure at the feel of another clone giving her a swat on the ass. And she moaned again when that same clone got on her snake tail, connecting to her upper body and grabbed onto her breasts, and started kissing and nibbling at her neck and cheekbone.

"Mistake one: you charged in without backup…" the clone growled throatily into her ear.

"Galatea, Rafaela," Riful barked. If anyone was to take command, she reasoned, it may as well be the eldest and strongest. "Cover Beth!" Then, the Abyssal One of the West took a jab at the clones molesting Alicia and Ophelia.

The clone riding Ophelia immediately leapt off of her, the second he saw Riful taking a jab at him with her lengthened hair. The clone molesting Alicia, in a display of strength that took everyone else by surprise, moved both himself and the partially awakened elder twin out of the way at the same time, and kept fondling her.

"You can't get anything done unless you're trying to get your dick wet, can you?" Riful taunted.

"Pieta, and all the awakened beings there. And your former consort the first time we met." the clone fondling Alicia immediately countered, "And it worked for you didn't it? You kept fucking me for nearly a week after that. And _you_ were the one who started it."

Riful blushed, averting her gaze, but subtly giving Luciela a look, before going back to her little dispute with the clone. "I seem to recall having you wrapped around my finger," she said. "You didn't leave my castle the whole time because you loved it and you know it!"

Luciela took the hint and made to circle around the clones as Riful distracted him.

"I seem to recall you sucking my dick every day I woke up. And kept on fucking me throughout the whole day too."

Riful giggled. "Exactly," she shot back. "It did _wonders_ in seducing you~!"

Poor Dietrich was beet red, unfortunately just as distracted by the exchange. Renee was very much the same as she listened intently to the pissing match between the Abyssal One and her lover.

"Oh-ho-ho! That's calling the kettle back, Riful!" the clone chuckled. "I seem to recall you calling me Naruto- _sama_ by the time I was through with you."

"All part of my evil scheme to keep the strongest being on this continent all to myself for as long as possible~!" the loli said with a dramatically over the top laugh.

"Like it's your evil scheme to have Luciela sneak behind me?" the clone said as he threw a thumb over his shoulder at a very startled ginger.

Riful grinned menacingly. "She's just the bait."

"WHAT?!" Luciela shrieked. Then, she heard a poof from behind as a clone was skewered by several ribbons from below the ginger haired beauty. She looked over her shoulder and found a smoke cloud dispersing into the air. That… was too close for comfort.

"Ophelia!" Riful barked, "go for the one molesting Alicia!"

"Sure, sure…" the literal snake woman said dismissively, before excitement overcame her. She leered at the molesting clone with a face-splitting grin as she slithered her way over there. Finally her rematch!

"Clever girls," the clone muttered, before pushing Alicia away and back flipping from the jab that would have put a hole in his waist had Ophelia managed to connect it. Alicia whined from the lack of contact; she was enjoying the feel of her tits being squeezed and rubbed. She would have kept on doing it herself, if only to keep feeling the pleasure, but her hands were replaced with scythes so that was not an option.

"Look alive!" Riful yelled. "We have six left! Watch each other's backs and expect the unexpected!"

"R-right!" Dietrich nervously said, never did the trainee think she would be taking orders from Riful of the _fucking_ West of all people! But right now she was the only authority figure who seemed to actually know how to do her job.

"U-understood!" Renee followed suit. Abyssal One or not, the man-eating loli was indisputably the most experienced one among them.

Luciela growled and wrapped her tails around one of the clones that tried to blind side her. Emphasis on tried. Being a Number 1 by the time she awakened, her yoki sensing was higher than anyone else here - except for Riful and maybe Galatea and Renee. The amount of yoki the clone was putting out was like a beacon to her. The ginger gave the clone a kiss on the lips, before it was promptly dispelled, courtesy of the teeth on her tails chomping down on his skin.

Off to the side the real Naruto winced as he was wracked with phantom pains. So that was what being eaten alive felt like? Not to mention the sensation of getting skewered by several ribbons was… very similar to how he almost died to Sasuke when he was 13-years-old. Only there was more things piercing into him.

They weren't going to get away with that. The original looked at Riful, then to Luciela. They were two of the biggest threats here, following that Ophelia, then the twins, Rafaela, Galatea, and finally Renee and Dietrich.

Take out two of the biggest threats in this group, and the rest would fall, like dominoes.

With that thought in mind, he quietly made a single clone who dispelled the second he was made.

When the clone harassing Alicia was far enough away, the transformed twin decided to disengage and fall back. Meanwhile, Ophelia made sure to keep pestering her target. Luciela was also making a beeline of the group.

That last detail simply would not do…

Luciela gasped as she found herself tackled to the ground by one of the clones. But, before she could lash out with her tails, the bastard got a deliciously evil idea. The ginger's eyes widened in shock and the they rolled back into her skull as she started to purr.

Starting with her ears, he scratched right behind them, only for her to purr even louder as she leaned into his hand as she tried to get more. Moving his hand around Naruto then scratched her jawline, then right under the chin.

Luciela purred even louder as she leaned into his hand, before raising her head to give him better access, when he moved to her chin.

Riful clicked her tongue in irritation as she bore witness to her fellow Abyssal being reduced to a common housepet. "Alicia, Ophelia!" she barked. "Get in there and…"

Her voice trailed off and she shuddered as the Abyssal One of the West felt a hand between her legs.

"And…?" the clone behind her purred into her ear. He caressed her clit, eliciting a yelp from the loli. She put up no resistance as Naruto pulled her dress up and her knees buckled at his penetration. "So, _pet_ , I seem to recall you saying, you had me wrapped around your finger?"

He urged her to bend over, and then used his free hand to unleash his throbbing dick. He guided himself to her already-dripping folds and then, Riful was lost. Dead to the world was she as her mate effortlessly slipped into her hungry cunt. He then pulled her dress up and over her head, before placing his hands under her thighs, lifting her up off her feet spread legged, and started railing her like the fucktoy she always enjoyed being treated as.

He would have left the second he had Riful impaled on his shaft. If it was anything but a test, that is what he would have done. But it was and he wanted to see how capable they were when it comes to rescuing one of their own.

Dietrich nearly fainted on the spot. Never in her life had she been so flustered!

Rafaela growled in irritation. Of course the Witch of the West would be unreliable! Her scowl deepened when she saw the clone Ophelia was chasing start molesting her, as well. Seeing as their improv leader was out for the count, including her sister, Rafaela immediately took the reins.

No one else here was qualified - and Alicia and Beth were in no way suited for leading.

"Alicia!" the former Number 5 barked. "Help Ophelia get that clone away from her! Renee, Dietrich you're with me protecting Beth!"

Ripped out of their stupor, the youngest members of their group yelled "right!" in unison and pulled back into the formation.

"Galatea!" Rafaela yelled, "Help me defend Beth and keep an eye on the clones! And make sure none of them get near her!"

"Understood," the former Number 3 replied and she quickly joined the remaining group forming a small circle around the closed eyed twin.

"We have three potential hostiles," Rafaela pointed out. "The ones… occupying Riful, my sister and Ophelia are distracted. If we can kill them, then they can help us take care of the rest." the one-eyed woman looked at the former Number 3 and asked, "Galatea, apart from your wide range sensing, what else can you do?"

"I can briefly seize control of other targets' yoki," she explained. "However I am not sure if it will even work on him." the former 'Eye' admitted. "But I can try."

"Focus on the one Ophelia's fighting off."

"Very well."

On the sidelines, Naruto was impressed. He couldn't help but grin at Rafaela's decision to take command and decided to wait and see how well the girls worked together. He quickly discovered she was very similar to Miria when it came to being in command.

However… he couldn't help but feel a little… disappointed at how easy Riful and Luciela went down. Being Abyssal Ones, he thought they would have put up more of a fight. Then again, his tactics were a bit unfair, seeing as how he was their lover.

Then again wasn't this the whole point of the test? To see how they can cope against someone who likes to fight unfair, and how they adapt to it?

Thanks to the advantage of them watching the test being conducted yesterday, they had an advantage. If they weren't he can safely assume they would have had as much trouble as the others did when they fought him.

Alicia bolted forth, circling around and taking a swipe at a clone molesting Ophelia from the side. He quickly backed up and was about to engage the partially awakened Alicia when, all of a sudden his entire body suddenly froze, as if something had taken control of his body against his will.

That gave Ophelia more than enough time to behead him with a single swipe of her claw while Alicia bisected the torso. The clone's head and lower half flew into the air, before the dismembered bits dispelled in a poof of smoke.

The real Naruto on the other hand fell to a knee and held his neck and abdomen when he got the feedback. Memories of the Kage Bunshin… they were both helpful and harmful. But since he was getting the feedback of getting beheaded and bisected at the same time…

Thank God, there was only seven clones instead of, say, a hundred. That would have been torturous! Naruto mentally counted how many clones were dispelled… One skewered, one devoured, and one beheaded/bisected. So that left them with four.

"Ophelia! Alicia!" Rafaela called out. "Focus on the one hiding in the trees!"

"That's the boss! You can't go after him!" one of the other clones, yelled out indignantly.

"She means me, dumbass! She was _clearly_ pointing at me." said the clone Rafaela was just talking about; he was hiding in the trees the opposite side of the real Naruto.

"Why'd you reveal yourself dumbass!?" another clone molesting Luciela, ranted from where he was. He stopped the petting and rubbing of his victim to address the clone directly, "We were trying to throw her off!" Thankfully, his 'victim' was too busy purring up a storm to do much else.

"..." the clone in the trees didn't answer.

Ophelia grinned evilly as she lunged forth at her new target, Alicia in tow. The real Naruto, meanwhile, couldn't help but facepalm at the stupidity of his own clones. _Why_ would that one give himself away to the enemy?! Was he an idiot!?

...actually, considering the clones _are_ him, he wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. He was pretty sure what the answer was.

Galatea focused her attention on the clone in the trees, uncomfortably noting that he was in a fairly good position to charge at Dietrich. No, losing another member of their team simply would not do!

"Dietrich, watch out!"

As Ophelia and Alicia lunged forth, the clone flickered away with a Shunshin and a yelp, before reappearing next to his target.

The munchkin yelped and brought her sword up as Galatea took hold of the clone, but he vanished in another Shunshin with an irritated growl, just before Dietrich could lop his legs clean off.

Upon the clone's retreat, Rafaela reassigned the target. "The one… f-fucking Riful is closest!" she hollered to Alicia "He's also occupied; take advantage of that! Ophelia, cover her!"

The former Number 1 bolted towards her target without question. Ophelia was less enthusiastic, but obliged - if only to pass this test.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Rafaela. She made for a good commander. Taking a mental note to reward her, later, he continued to observe the mock fight. They were doing well, all things considered.

The clone who was manhandling Riful yelped as he leapt over Alicia, just as she sliced at his legs. He grew wide eyed and was forced to toss Riful aside when _fucking_ Ophelia came at him from out of nowhere, while he was in midair! The snake woman collided with him and the clone let out a startled yelp when Ophelia clamped down on his left asscheek with a giggle. The undignified clone was promptly dispelled as Alicia reared back and bisected him.

Four down, three clones to go.

Off to the side, a thoroughly embarrassed Riful groaned in indignation and sexual frustration. Then, she came back to her senses and glared daggers at the remaining clones. No one made a fool of Riful of the fucking West! No one!

The battlefield was flooded with a massive yoki, as a pissed off loli separated into thousands of metallic ribbons which converged to form a womanly visage with glowing, pink eyes. Now, it was time for her to play.

Poor Renee's knees buckled as she was easily overwhelmed by the sheer presence of Naruto's first lover. Dietrich wasn't in much better condition.

The clones who weren't molesting Luciela stared up at the pissed off visage of the Abyssal One of the West. Well if she wanted to play it that way…

Both clones grinned and suddenly they were engulfed by a golden, flame-like cloak as black markings started to form throughout it. A swirl formed on his stomach and upper arms, and on his collarbone were six magatama. The grass around their feet started to grow, and become more lively, and this sudden burst of life spread out into the environment around them.

Everyone stopped and looked at the instantaneous transformation with stunned, wide eyes. Even Luciela was thrown out of her cat-induced instincts when her senses were overcome by this… feel of calmness. What the hell just happened. Even Beth opened her eyes out of complete and utter shock; she didn't notice her sister still kept up the transformation with no trouble.

Despite suddenly feeling much better, and calmer, Riful scowled at the clones, before sending several of her ribbons at them. She had a test to pass, so the Abyssal loli decided to set the myriad of questions she had aside for later.

So imagine her surprise when the two clones started appearing and disappearing between her ribbons in a series of yellow flashes. Riful frowned and doubled her efforts to no avail.

Rafaela scowled. "Alicia, help her out! Ophelia, go after the one who's still occupied so my sister can rejoin the fight!"

Alicia did as ordered and engaged one of the two… strangely transformed clones. Ophelia went after the one still on top of Luciela. Meanwhile, Galatea made sure to keep Ophelia's target pinned down for good measure.

Having been knocked out of her stupor, Luciela leered at the clone atop her and giggled. "You're such a naughty boy~!" she purred. She took a quick look to her right, grinned and locked her ankles behind his waist to hold the clone in place.

The clone was just about to try and shunshin out of there when he was understandably distracted by Luciela's nice tits as she opened her top. He unfortunately didn't have any time to enjoy the view, though, as Ophelia dashed by and sliced his head clean off.

Off to the side the real Naruto growled as he got the feedback of getting his head severed, yet again. Was he _really_ that easy to distract?!

Or… were they using his _own_ tactic against him?

If they were, it's a damn good move. He had to give them that.

Luciela quickly shed the rest of her garments, before flipping over to her hands and knees and unleashing her yoki. It was time for some payback~!

Again, Renee and Dietrich couldn't help but feel… tiny as the Abyssal One of the South started to transform.

First, she started to grow as her face morphed into something more feline. A second mouth sprouted from her lower jaw and four boney, wing-like protrusions sprouted forth from her back. Her hands formed into claws, her forearms stretched out and her head became that of a cat with several more boney spikes poking out the back. Her hips widened and her tits swelled up to more of a generous D cup in proportion to her height.

A thin fur coat formed upon her skin, turning her color a rusty, light red with brown stripes and her eyes now glowed a solid orange. The end result was a demonic-looking, twenty-foot-long cat woman as Rafaela, herself had described it, not too long ago.

The instant her form had completely changed, Luciela leapt forth, attempting to pounce upon the closest clone to her as Ophelia jumped into the fray with her.

One of the clones turned to face the cat woman, and to Luciela's shock, two arms arm made entirely out of yoki sprouted from his back. She was grappled fairly easily and effortlessly thrown back. The Abyssal One of the South landed on her fore and hind legs, as she skid across the ground.

"Now this is interesting." Luciela commented as soon as she came to a stop. "How strong is this form of yours?" she asked the clone; they had to get some info on what this… transformation is. The more they get out of him the better their chances to win this mock fight would be.

The clone didn't see any harm in answering. "This form is one of my higher tiers. In other words, it's my third most powerful form."

Luciela licked her lips hungrily with both her top and bottom mouths. "Interesting… should I be honoured to see it?"

The clone gave a clueless shrug. "I rarely use it. So… I think so?" he modestly answered the man-eating, twenty-foot-long cat woman.

Luciela giggled and lunged forth once more.

Seeing what the feline Abyssal was up to, Ophelia engaged the same target to try and catch him off guard. She let out a startled cry when another pair of glowing yellow arms spouted from his back and grappled her human-like and snake body.

She heard Luciela making a low guttural sound when she was grabbed by the first pair. Then both Ophelia and Luciela let out a pained gasp when Naruto bashed their heads together before tossing them back.

Luciela immediately righted herself, with much grace of a cat, she dug all four claws into the earth, digging up trenches as she dragged herself to a stop. Ophelia did the same, though in her case it was less graceful.

"Come on you two. I'm expecting more of a fight from two of the best of their own generations!"

With her eyes narrowed, Luciela let out a low growl and leapt out at him with one of her paws, attempting to slice him into ribbons.

Speaking of ribbons, Riful sent a few of her own at the clone while she and Alicia dealt with the other. The second transformed clone kept teleporting around them and because he was so fast neither of them were able to keep up with him.

All they could see was a yellow flash. And even then he was gone by the time they saw it.

"His third most powerful form… and he has two more?!" Dietrich whispered in wide-eyed disbelief. She, Rafaela, Renee and Galatea could not help but stare at this blatant display of power. He was moving faster than Alicia. He was moving faster than Riful. Neither of them came _close_ to hitting him!

Dietrich bit her lip nervously. What the hell was the Organization thinking sending her and the others to try and kill one of his lovers?! If he didn't find them cute, he would have slaughtered them!

"Renee, I'm officially staying with him." the munchkin whispered to her comrade. "Going back to the Organization after seeing this would be suicide."

"Ditto," the youngest former 'Eye' muttered back.

"STAY STILL, DAMMIT!" a very irritated Riful bellowed out after missing with her ribbons, for what felt like the fiftieth time.

She got her wish in the form of another clone - a normal one - landed on the ribbons making up her lower body. Wait a minute, wasn't there seven of them?

"I have to admit, you're smoking hot like this Riful. Your human form was cute, this is… strangely fitting." he complimented her then he got right down to business. "If you want to take out the clone you're going to have to get sneaky. Try burrowing your… tentacles? Ribbons? Into the ground, and strike him like you did to the first clone."

Riful got her irritation and growing anger under control, and gave the clone a curious but no nonsense look. "Why are you helping?"

The clone shrugged as if to say, ' _do I need a reason?'_ , he looked down at Ophelia and said, "The boss made me to tell you something: he likes it when you're being unpredictable, like you were with the first clone. Right now though, you're being _predictable_. The only reason those two clones transformed was because _you_ did."

Well… that explained where this clone came from.

"...So if I were to transform back?"

"The other two clones would turn back too." he told her, then the clone blinked and corrected himself. "Or rather, the one you're facing would turn back. Luciela and Ophelia have their hands full."

The Abyssal One of the West looked to her fellow awakened beings, and indeed they did have their hands full. Luciela was thrown back and as she rolled across the ground, she righted herself and leapt back into the fray.

Ophelia disengaged and slithered around him; she had no idea how far his reach extended to, so she made sure to keep out of his reach. Or so she thought; one of the clones arms extended and grabbed her around the torso and yanked the woman towards him.

Riful thought about it and got a better idea. She grinned impishly and cooed, "Oh, Naruto- _sama_ ~! I surrender." She started shifting back to her human form with a hungry look in her eye, before sitting on her ankles with a giggle. "Please, feel free to come here and… reap the spoils. I heard from Cynthia that you enjoyed it so much, last time~!"

Neither of the transformed clones could help but find their attention drawn to the Abyssal loli presenting herself to them. Alas, that was their undoing. Seeing them distracted Luciela gave Ophelia a single look and received a vicious grin as her response before the two women decided to take advantage of their situation.

Ophelia lashed her tail at the clone still holding her and wrapped it around him while Luciela pounced upon the other. The instant he was pinned, several dozen mouths sprouted upon her torso and dug into his flesh. The other clone gurgled as several sickening pops came from his entrapped torso and he quickly dispelled upon being crushed to death.

Two poofs and an uncomfortable groan later, the pale-faced original hopped out of his hiding place. Those memories would serve as _wonderful_ nightmare fuel for the next few weeks…

"Test is over!" Naruto announced, before falling flat on his ass with a groan of discomfort. "Gimme a moment… The feedback I got from those clones was a bit much." He awkwardly gave them a halfhearted chuckle.

Luciela had the decency to look sheepish, a look that was weird since she was still in her cat form, while Ophelia giggled menacingly.

"How bad was it?" Galatea asked, obviously referring to the feedback.

He gave another uncomfortable chuckle and answered truthfully. "I remember being beheaded, bisected, eaten, skewered and crushed to death… you tell me."

Galatea went white as a sheet at that and sheepishly averted her gaze.

"The good news," Naruto added after a moment, "is that you could probably take on genins and chunins. I'd give it a few months and you would be able to fight jounins on equal grounds as a unit. Riful, Luciela - and maybe Alicia - might be able to take on a Kage or two. Of course, the ones among you who aren't awakened would have some catching up to do. A team _is_ only as strong as its weakest link, after all. But, if you give it enough time, that should be a reasonable goal."

"That's good…" Luciela was pleased with the praise. And she crawled over before sitting down on the ground beside him. "...now pet me!" she demanded.

Naruto couldn't help but find that cute, despite the fact that she was now many times his size. With a hearty chuckle, he obliged, scratching the cat woman's chin. Her eyes fluttered as she leaned against his touch and purred, much like the overgrown housecat she was.

Rafaela couldn't help but frown possessively, but sighed and let her sister and lover have their fun as she fetched Luciela's clothes.

Ophelia shifted back into her human form and grabbed her dress, while Alicia transformed back as well and returned to her sister's side.

"I have to admit, Lucy, you're pretty sexy in this form." in his eyes at least. It might have had something to do with Kurama being inside him.

Luciela giggled, gently pressing her forehead against him. She purred once more when Naruto gave her a peck on the lips. On both of her lips. In return she licked him affectionately with both tongues, eliciting another chortle from the man.

A still-naked Riful suddenly grabbed Naruto's free arm and whispered to him, "I wanna play, too~!"

Naruto smiled at her, wrapping his arm around the Abyssal loli's body as he continued to pet Luciela.

"I'm curious about something, Lucy." The blond said as he looked at the still purring cat woman.

"Hmm?" she slowly laid her head down on his lap, and turned around in her back and leaned her head backwards to give his hand better access. "And… what would that be…?" she asked dreamingly.

"Do you still have your lady parts?" he asked mischievously.

The instant she heard that, a beet-red Dietrich turned on her heel and walked away, saying, "la, la, la! Not listening!"

Renee looked at her retreating colleague with a befuddled look, before returning her attention to Naruto and Luciela.

Luciela gave her lover an odd look and said. "I have breasts. I have a vagina, so yes, of course I do."

He whispered into her ear, "can you adjust your size?"

She cocked her head to the side, giving him a questioning look, but answered nonetheless. "I can adjust my size, yes. Instead of being twenty-feet I can either increase my size so I can tower over trees. Or I can shorten my size, so I would be around nine, ten feet tall."

He hugged Riful close, grabbing her ass, before asking Luciela, "you wanna have some fun in a smaller version of this form?"

Her mouths split into a pair of open, toothy grins and before his eyes, Luciela began to decrease in size. Going from twenty feet to ten feet in a matter of seconds. Then, she started pulling his pants down and released his erection to the world.

A poof of smoke later, a second Naruto appeared right behind Riful and flickered off with her in tow. Seeing as how the loli also wanted to have fun and had asked first, it was only fair that he made sure she didn't feel neglected.

Alicia and Beth simply took a seat and decided to watch as they waited their turn while Renee turned beet red and scurried off in embarrassment.

Ophelia garbed in her velvet dress once more, took a seat to watch Luciela go down on him.

Meanwhile, Galatea giggled as she enjoyed the show, and Rafaela followed suit - albeit far more guiltily. While Naruto _was_ the former Number 5's lover, the thought of ogling him fucking her sister still felt… icky, while somehow hot at the same time.

* * *

Back in his room at the inn, Naruto held Riful close in a tight embrace, kissing a trail down her cheek and along her jawline as his hand trailed down to her sopping folds.

"Naruto-sama," she whispered huskily.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't paying you enough attention - there's just so many people to keep track of." Naruto apologised as he trailed kisses her down her neck. He sat down on the edge of his bed and grabbed a nice handful of Riful's ass.

"Don't worry~" she moaned, moving her hands to his back as he started sucking against her neck. "Your copies were more than enough to sate me~" She climbed up and straddled Naruto's lap, tugging at the hem of his tunic. If they were going to do this, then he was going to be just as naked as she was.

She loved how deliciously toned his body was and wanted to see it again, so bad!

"Do you have anything to keep the sound from getting out?"

Naruto let out a chuckle. "Not really. I should do something about that, though - I'm surprised no one's complained, yet."

"Probably because there's over a score of hybrids here. Given how they're treated, I'm pretty sure the owner of this inn is scared of us. More so of you, since they're loyal to you now, instead of the Organization." she dryly pointed out, before taking off his tunic and undershirt. The loli let out a coo as she trailed her hands up and down his broad chest.

"Heh. Point." Naruto had a big grin on his face.

Letting his trousers fall to his ankles and pulling his feet out, Naruto pulled Riful into a close, loving hug. He ran his hand through a lock of her hair, tracing his digits from the base of her neck up to the back of her scalp. Then, he gently pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

Riful mewled into the liplock, tracing her hands down his chest. She showered her love in a rain of adoring, chaste kisses as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Naruto rubbed along her back, finding several knots and massaged them to loosen the loli up.

Riful shuddered and moaned into his lips. Her stress points were being found and taken care of one by one. How did he know where to find them? She couldn't help but wonder if he had done this before.

Little did she know, Naruto's brand of 'mercenary' would do _anything_ for the right price. From babysitting, to pulling weeds, and from escort missions, to assassinations. Hell, even… 'servicing' a princess or two wasn't off the table for him.

The Abyssal loli withdrew and gave him a hungry look. She needed him inside her!

Suddenly a thought came to him. And if it works… they could have a lot more fun. He had to know. "Hey, Riful, you know when you transform?"

Said loli cocked her head curiously, giving him an expectant look. "Yes?"

"Is it possible for you make yourself to look older? I know Undine used yoki to make herself look buff. Makes me wonder if you're able to change your appearance at will, so I can see what you'd look like in your late teens. Just curious."

"It's… not easy." Riful admitted. "If I'm well-fed, it requires less effort, but I can to some extent. Being pregnant makes it a bit harder, though; my body needs all the food it can get, at this point."

"Oh, okay, then." Naruto said. He'd have to make sure to find some… unsavory people for her, later.

"I can try if you want," the Abyssal loli offered.

"No, I have a better idea." before he could implement said idea, though, Naruto pulled away from Riful and got her off of him, got out of his boxers, and grabbed the loli by the rear before pulling her back on his lap.

He slammed her down on his cock and laid down on the mattress with her on top. Then, Naruto sent a steady stream of chakra into his first lover and watched as her eyes grew wide. Then their vision went white.

Riful blinked owlishly, suddenly finding herself in some kind of cavern? No, a catacomb, from the look of it - a flooded one with metal tubes of some kind stretching as far as the eye can see. It was… alien to her.

"What is this place…?" she blinked again, holding her throat in bewilderment. Did she just sound _deeper_? Older even? Riful looked down and was taken aback at seeing a pair of modestly sized breasts on her chest and well-rounded thighs. As well as a well-trimmed bush upon her nethers.

No wonder she sounded older - she _was_ older!

"You're in my mind." said a familiar voice, who was directly behind her. "And I gotta say Riful, you look absolutely _fuckable_ as a teenage woman."

Said _woman_ blushed heavily at that and she moaned when an equally naked Naruto pressed against her back, and slid his cock between her thighs while he grabbed at her tits at the same time. She ground her folds upon her man's mighty shaft.

"W-why do I look like this instead of what I usually l-look like?" she mewled when Naruto started giving her a trail of kissed from her cheek, to her jawline, and finally to her neck.

"In your mind, your 'avatar' is yourself. In your case, love, your 'avatar' is what you really look like: a beautiful, and downright sexy woman." Naruto hugged her tight. "I like them both, love." he kissed her on the cheek. "I was just wondering what you might look like at my age, that's all."

Everything faded back to white and Riful blinked again, finding herself back in her physical body, on top of her man. Then, she squealed in surprise as Naruto rolled them over and started showering her with heated, loving kisses.

"Either way, you're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her, again. "You have no idea how addicted I am to you, how much I need you by my side, how much I love feeling you in my arms."

Riful turned redder and redder, thoroughly not used to such affection. She mewled longingly as Naruto kissed a trail down to her collarbone and started suckling at her neck. Her toes curled as he laced his fingers with hers and held her tight, marking her with a fat, bright red hickey. Then, he pulled back and gave her a loving look in the eye, and she swooned immediately.

"I can't wait to see how beautiful you'd look in a wedding dress," he said longingly.

Suddenly, Riful felt a bit lightheaded as the room tilted. She could feel the heat coming off her cheeks at the thought. The abyssal loli blinked, trying to focus her vision, forcing herself not to cry tears of joy. She bit her lip and smiled. 'If you'll have me, I would… I w-would love to~!"

Riful took a moment to calm herself, before deciding to 'reward' her man. Never before had she been so happy; he deserved to get every, little bit of this!

Naruto jumped as he felt his lover's yoki spike, wondering what she was up to. Then, marveled at the shift as he watched her change. She grew bigger, gaining nearly two feet in height, as her hips widened, her breasts enlarged, and her hair grew much longer. While her neatly-trimmed bangs remained unchanged, her brown locks now reached well past her knees and a small tuft of hair formed above her mound.

When she opened her eyes, they still retained the look of maturity that belied her physical age; despite her face having become more angular, more mature, those eyes still looked out of place - like they belonged on someone far, far older. It was kind of hot, really…

He simply couldn't help himself. Naruto came down upon his first woman and ravaged her like a starving beast. Shoving his lips against hers, Naruto moaned hungrily into her mouth as he started fucking her like a wild horse. He loved the way her tits were squashed against his chest; the way her stiff nipples felt against him; how her walls tightly clamped down on him the second he started fucking her wildly.

Riful had no idea what came over him, but, damn, she was enjoying it! The Abyssal One closed her eyes as she wrapped her legs and locked her ankles behind Naruto, pulling him deeper into her as she hugged him tight.

"Yes!" Riful mewled. By the sage even her _voice_ was the same as it sounded in his mindscape! "Oh, fuck yes! Like that!"

"I love you, Riful!" Naruto panted. "I will do everything in my power to make you happy, I swear!"

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, glowing an ominous purple. "Then keep _fucking me_ damnit!" That was all she wanted right now, she wanted to be _fucked_ like a woman and she will get fucked like one! Even if she had to take over and do it herself!

Who was he to say no to that? Naruto grinned at her and tripled his pace, pounding her within an inch of her life, as he started suckling her neck and leaving another hickey.

As he tried his damn best to mark her, Riful mewled aloud before returning the favour. Neither of them knew they had people outside listening in on their lovemaking, nor did they care.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Original Naruto; the blond was basking in the pleasure Luciela was providing him. Who knew having two tongues licking his own dick felt _that_ good? No, he did know. But he didn't know having two tongues from a single _being_ worshipping your dick had felt that good.

Luciela giggled wholeheartedly at her man's reactions. Damn, it felt good to be so appreciated! She stopped licking him as she leaned up, and pressed her bosom against his dick, before moving up along his body.

Naruto was slowly forced down on his back as the 10-foot-tall cat woman moved up. She was still bigger and taller than him. And she used that height to her advantage - this allowed her lover a full view of her furry tits and snatch. She was sitting on her hind legs, and was lightly rubbing against the underside of his dick. And with her forearms she used to pin him between them.

Suffice to say, he wasn't getting out from under her without a fight. Not to say he would want to, anyways. Seeing her large furry tits gave him an idea - and he took it. Naruto leaned up and shoved his head in-between her mammaries and shook his head from side to side.

Luciela giggled at the attention and moaned as she felt Naruto guiding and rubbing his dick against her folds. "Eager aren't we?" she cooed.

Naruto stopped his motorboating and looked up at her. "I got a terrifyingly _sexy_ cat woman on top of me." Naruto grinned impishly. "Can you blame me for wanting to see if I can put some 'kittens' inside her?"

Luciela shuddered happily at the thought. The instant she'd heard of Riful's pregnancy, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of results their union would produce. Learning the _fun_ way sounded... interesting~!

"So, c'mon _kitty cat_!" He growled with a menacing grin, and got Luciela to mewl when he grabbed her tits. "Take your tom and give us a nice big, healthy litter!"

Luciela couldn't contain herself if her life depended on it! She straightened herself up and started sliding down her man's shaft like a stripper's pole, yowling in pleasure at the feel of his massive dick parting her folds. Even with the size difference, he _still_ felt huge!

The same could be said for Naruto himself. When her furry ass finally touched his thighs, the blond found he was a near perfect fit - he did touch her cervix, but it was the very tip. His cock throbbed when her walls clenched and unclenched around him, Luciela shifted around him to get herself in a better position to prepare to move.

Naruto grabbed her hips and bent his knees as Luciela placed her paws on his shoulders and then, they moved as one.

As she fucked herself upon his dick, Luciela meowled longingly at the feel of him penetrating her pussy. He touched her in _all_ the right places~! She made sure her claws didn't hurt her lover in anyway as she moved faster and faster atop him. Naruto picked up the pace as well, meeting her in the center and poking her cervix with each and every thrust.

"Yes~!" she howled out loud in pleasure, looking to her sister out the corner of her eye. "Rafaela! He feels so _good_ fucking me like this~!"

Said warrior blushed heavily, unable to look away. How the hell was this turning her on so? A flushed Galatea was also staring, as she sensed what the Abyssal One of the South was feeling. There was joy, content, and most importantly - pleasure. The awakened being was practically overflowing with it.

It must have had to do with the yoki. Given it felt akin to sexual stimuli when used, Luciela who was constantly using the energy to maintain her current form, must be feeling overwhelmed by it. And the fast paced fucking just added on to it.

Alicia and Beth were staring at the copulating couple with such intensity it, would have given the handlers of the Organization heart attacks. More so for Alicia who remembered what Naruto said about wondering what it would be like to fuck her in her partially awakened form.

Now that she had been exposed to the world of sex and was seeing her lover, and rival fucking each other, she was curious to know what it would be like to have sex as an awakened being as well. Also, had it not been for Naruto, she would have never known such joy as she'd felt when he took her virginity. Making him happy, in her opinion, was the least she could do.

Ophelia watched on. Licking her lips as she eagerly rubbed at her cootch, lewdly moaning at the display. Oh how she wanted to join in and have her way with him. But she'll wait - it'll be her turn soon enough; and when her turn does come, she'll fuck him so hard he'll be _begging_ her for more~!

Off in the treeline, Dietrich bit her lip in embarrassment. Shamefully slipping a hand into her pants and rubbing herself off, the young woman was unable to walk away as easily as she had hoped. The dreadful curiosity that plagued her upon hearing Luciela's moans pulled her back just as quickly as she'd tried to leave when she realized what the Abyssal and Naruto were about to do.

An equally flustered and curious Renee eyeballed the whimpering munchkin just as much as she did the copulating pair. Both intrigued the former Number 6 just as much as they flustered her. Why did she feel so embarrassed?! Why did she somehow feel so… good when watching Naruto stick his thing into Luciela? Why did she feel so wet, so out of breath, so… so jealous?!

She just _had_ to know…

Naruto tried to reach behind the cat woman and grab her nice ass. Unfortunately for him, Luciela was still too big to reach down and around all the way; her moving thighs and hips didn't help either, but he grabbed and kneaded what he could.

The Abyssal cat woman giggled in appreciation as she literally started to purr. Her inner walls tightened and her bouncing became more erratic. She was getting close, so _deliciously_ close~!

She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his, and looked into his eyes as she lolled her tongues. She closed them when Naruto started tracing kisses along the jawline of her second mouth, and to her neck; and moaned when he moved one hand up her waist, and to her bouncing bosom and grabbed and kneaded her left breast.

Naruto groaned happily at the feel of Luciela's walls squeezing him like a fleshy vice. He could tell that all she needed was one good push, and she would be sent flying over the edge. Moving his hand back down, he started gently thumbing her clit as his pace matched hers. He leaned in, whispering into her ear, "cum for me, Lucie, and let me put a baby inside you!"

Luciela yowled in pleasure, throwing her head back as she came harder than she ever had in her life. The whole forest danced before her eyes as her juices splashed forth. Her vision blurred and a pang of longing wracked her being as she lacked the feel of his seed flooding her. She wanted it; she needed it, but there was none to be found! Luciela looked down to her mate and glared defiantly. Was he… was he _challenging_ her?

That… that simply cannot do. No, she will now allow this challenge of her womanhood, of her _capability_ to please her mate, to go unmet! With a low, dangerous growl rubbing in her throat, Luciela sat up - her orange glowing eyes grew in vibrance as she glared down at him.

Naruto, along with everyone else, was worried. She looked _angry_. Before the blond could ask if he did something to anger her, Luciela lifted up and off his dick, turned around so her back was to him and slammed herself back on his cock. She rolled her hips, bouncing and clamping down upon him in all the most delicious ways as Naruto's hands found themselves upon her hips.

Naruto chortled, seemed his worry was for naught. Seeing an opportunity to do what he wanted the first time around, he moved his hands from her hips to her nice ass and grabbed and kneaded her cheeks. While he was at it, Naruto bent his knees once more and started thrusting into her, trying to match Luciela's pace.

Her tails flicked about, conveying her joy. At the same time she was vocalising her enjoyment. Moaning and mewling like an absolute whore as she worked his dick like a professional stripper, in front of nearly a dozen women. Still, she had a purpose to fulfil~! With that in mind, she clenched her muscles, desperately trying to milk his cock as she kept at it. She needed this; every fiber of her being cried out for her to please her mate, to make him cum, to bear his offspring!

The blond grunted at his Awakened woman's attempt to please him. Damn, she was good for a chick with only two weeks' worth of experience!

"Oh, fuck! You feel so good, Luciela!" he exclaimed, "It's like you were _made_ for my cock!" he gave her ass a harsh slap, to get her to move faster. "C'mon; you want my cum, then _work_ for it!"

Luciela whimpered as she doubled her pace. She leaned forward, pressing her paws on the ground in front of her, and _really_ worked her hips. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin, and her sopping wet cunt taking Naruto inside her repeatedly, sound through the clearing.

She mewled, moaned and hissed all at the same time as he touched her in _all_ the right places; and what was more, the Abyssal One of the South could feel the very tip of his pistoning shaft touch her cervix, but just _barely_. It was akin to a light tap; she could feel it but it didn't hit her the way she wanted it to.

And all that did was make her more frenzied in trying to get his cock slamming against her cervix. It never occurred to her that she could just transform back to her human form and that problem would be taken care of, but Luciela was _far_ too into this to think rationally.

Luciela meowed lustfully when her first lover gave her furry cheeks another slap; with half lidded eyes, she looked at him from over her shoulder and purred when he kneaded her cheeks.

"Gimme more, Naruto- _sama_ ~" she growled throatily, and fluttered her eyes at him enticingly. Then the pace of her moving hips, quadrupled. "Fill me up and give me your kittens~!" she said in a low, lust filled tone. " _Breed me, my mate~!_ "

Naruto could barely contain himself. Every fiber of his being roared at him to oblige her. To fulfill her every wish; her every need. But… before he does that... he needs to get into a better position.

Preferably with Luciela underneath _him_. His eyes started glowing a crimson red as his hands went to her hips. Luciela didn't know what happened; one second she was straddling her tom in the reverse cowgirl position, and the next she found herself face first against the ground and her rear raised in the air behind her; she immediately noticed the lack of cock inside her cunt.

Then she felt a pair of hands on her hips once more, and she let out a loud meow upon getting her cunt stretched out again. Now, Naruto was the one moving as he pounded her like a jackhammer.

Now _he_ was the one showing Luciela how to fuck. And she was enjoying it immensely. The ten foot tall, human-eating cat woman could still feel the very tip of her mate's shaft tapping against her cervix.

She wanted to feel it actually feel against it with every inward thrust. To have it pressing comfortably against the entrance of her womb. But she just. _Couldn't_! It was driving her nuts~!

"Harder! Faster! Deeper! Please!" she yowled pathetically.

Rafaela couldn't help but watch on in abject shock and shamed arousal. To have her sister reduced to this in nearly ten minutes… In her Awakened Being form too for that matter! It made her want to join in. She could feel her dripping folds twitching eagerly - they were _begging_ to be stretched out by something nice and thick~.

"God," Naruto grunted, "your ass is fucking awesome, Luciela!" he complimented; the blond was a little surprised when her tails suddenly coiled around his waist and back several times. The vivid memory of the tails ripping into his flesh came to mind - but he quickly shoved those grisly thoughts aside when she started moving him in and out of her a lot faster than he currently was. He certainly wasn't complaining. "It's so fucking nice with the way you currently are!"

Luciela started to purr once more. To convey her appreciation, the cat woman lovingly rubbed her tails all over him, clenching her muscles while she was at it to squeeze his thrusting dick.

"Less talking my mate, and more fucking~!"

Naruto chuckled. "As you wish~!" Then, his pace doubled as he reached down and played with her clit. "I'll finish you off with a bang~!"

Luciela yowled in utter bliss. And Naruto himself went cross-eyed when her walls squeezed the life out of him. He powered through the tight grip she had on him with grit teeth, and bent his knees to fuck her with even more force.

He was _not_ going to lose to her! He left _all_ of his women satisfied, and he'll be damned if he was to stop here!

Luciela shrieked in unadulterated bliss as yet another orgasm washed over her. Her interior vaginal walls tightly clamped down on the dick slamming into her as her juices squirted from her well fucked cunt.

This in turn caused Naruto to reach his orgasm as well; he bottomed out in her and flooded her womb with a fresh batch of his hot, potent seed with a roar.

Luciela uncoiled her tails and surprised Naruto by shoving him down to the ground, and proceeded to sit atop of him. Then, she started shifting back to her human form, letting out a strangled moan as her inner walls were stretched to capacity around his still-throbbing, still-unloading cock.

"You still have a nice ass." Naruto whispered, grinning impishly as he gave it a firm smack.

Luciela jumped in surprise, then she looked over her shoulder and gave him a seductive grin. "And it's yours, and only yours~."

Naruto smiled back and sat up as he pulled his woman into a loving hug, eliciting a yelp and a giggle from the Abyssal ginger. Then he started trailing kisses along her neck, and shoulder while he rubbed and massaged her abdomen. "I can't wait until I start seeing a bump," he whispered into her ear, licking and nipping at her lobe.

Luciela's cheeks now matched the color of her hair as she grinned impishly at him. "I can't wait to force you to take care of the munchkins after a long day," she quipped. "If I'm going to suffer, so will you~!"

He chuckled into her ear, "Suffer together, huh? I don't mind the sound of that."

Luciela giggled, lovingly placing her hands on his. They were brought out of their flirting when one of their onlookers coughed. They looked up to see an incredibly flustered, fidgeting munchkin with pigtails standing right before them.

Dietrich simply couldn't believe she was doing this, but, damn it, her curiosity wouldn't leave her alone! "S-so…" she awkwardly started. "W-what's it… what's it l-like?"

Luciela gave the fifteen-year-old a knowing grin. "You want a piece of him too, don't you?"

The poor munchkin was immediately reduced to a sputtering mess. Eventually, though, she calmed down and doing her best to look innocent. "I-I… just want to… uh… s-see what it's like… for a-academic purposes!"

Luciela let out an unladylike snort. "'Academic purposes', sure." she said with a grin. "We'll go with that." She slowly lifted herself up, groaning throatily at the feel of her man's mighty dick exiting her folds, before rolling to the side. Luciela took a moment to compose herself. That took a lot out of her, both literally and otherwise… Then, she grinned and gestured to her mate's still-erect manhood with a sultry grin. "Hop on~!"

"Easy there," the blond said with a chuckle. "let me have a break first."

"A break?" Rafaela called out with a look of disbelief. "Someone who managed to fuck Riful for _four days straight_ , wants a break?"

"I've been fucking you girls repeatedly for the past few days." Naruto pointed out to her, "Gimme some credit here. I have my limits, too - I _am_ only human, after all."

"What we just saw minutes prior begs to differ." Renee, who had rejoined with the group a near minute after Dietrich, pointed out to him. "And you have two more transformations that are more powerful than it."

Naruto chuckled tiredly. "Admittedly, most guys in my position would have likely been fucked to death by now," he said. Then, the blond looked over to Dietrich and grinned as he stretched his legs. "But yes, I have two more transformations that are more powerful. My second most powerful would have been me in Kurama's form; only his body is a manifestation of solid yoki. My strongest and most powerful form is similar to the one you saw minutes ago. But that's a tale for another day. So," he gave them all a look. "Do you want a verdict on where you all would be?"

"Sure. I'll be interesting to hear where you would rate us." Galatea said. Many of the others perked up on this and looked at him expectantly, with Alicia and Beth crawling over just because.

"Well… I can't give an accurate assessment; this is because only a few of you engaged in the fighting itself." he looked at Alicia, Ophelia and Luciela following his statement. "But you all being able to work in a team would give a lot of experienced teams back home a lot trouble." he paused for a moment, then looked at Galatea. "Galatea, with you being able to take control of yoki, and stop my clones in place would make you a very tough opponent. For that skill alone, you would be able to effective stop other people like me in their tracks and allowing anyone around you to go in for the kill."

"Others like you…" Dietrich shakingly said; she cleared her throat and asked, "h-how many more are there like you?"

"There used to be 9. No more than that. But we were slowly getting killed off by a shady organization that were after the demons inside of us; this eventually led to a war to protect the remaining two. With me being one of them." he shrugged nonchalantly. "Last I heard, there wasn't going to be anymore people like me."

After everything they endured for the past fifty years, the tailed beasts earned that much. Not to mention the treatment the Hidden Villages gave to their jinchuuriki was unacceptable. Some were better off, like Octo-pops, but for those like himself, and Gaara they were time bombs waiting to happen.

"Alicia," Naruto said, prompting the woman in question perked up. "I'll need to see what you and Beth are capable of individually before I can say much about you two, but your awakened form is very formidable. Since I officially fought you before, I already know what you can do, for the most part: super speed, strength, and durably. You also have a quick recovery time, since you took on several punches that would knock out a lot of people from the pain alone in that form." He then gave her an impish grin. "I can't wait to try fucking you in that form. But, that's for another time."

Dietrich, Alicia and Beth all blushed heavily at that. Now Alicia was _really_ eager to try that out, she sent a subtle glance to her sister and lightly tapped her on the arm with her elbow. Blinking Beth looked at her older sister and cocked her head to the side; Alicia darted her eyes to their man, then looked down at herself as she tried to convey what she wanted from her.

Being attuned to her, it didn't take Beth long to find out what her sister wanted. She was all for it as well.

"That aside, in a fight, Beth becomes vulnerable as all hell when she's trying to keep your awakening in check." Naruto pointed out. "That said, an enemy team would be very likely to attack her. So, if she's not somehow able to hide or keep a safe distance, it would be best if you only used that ability if someone else is around to watch her back."

Both sisters exchanged looks. "We were… working on that; before our defection from the organization." Beth answered him.

"Originally… Beth had to stay still to concentrate." Alicia informed her lover. "Our combat effectiveness, would have been increased if Beth were able to move and fight, and keep my soul safe at the same time. That was what we were working on before our assignment to… eliminate the defector, if she refused to return."

Naruto blinked in surprise, so they were already working on that particular weakness? That's good to know; and if they're not finished with that training, then it'll fall to them - and him - to complete it. "Interesting…" he mused aloud. "I'll see what I can do to help you out with that."

Beth blushed heavily, rewarding her man with a faint, but genuine smile. "I'd like that."

"And, what about me and Ophelia?" Luciela asked, draping herself over her mate. "Where would you rank us?"

"Probably on par with most Jounin in Ophie's case," Naruto replied. "She powerful as all hell and surprisingly fast in her awakened form. Against a kage though, she would be taken down. Given she's a number below Galatea, she would put up one _hell_ of a fight, though. Hell, she'd probably take at least a few I know down with her in a one-on-one fight. A bit of misdirection and trickery, though, and she'd be a force to be reckoned with. The way you all took my clones down, by using my own tactics against me no less, proves that. You, on the other hand, are easily Kage-level in terms of brute force. However, I'll have to see what your skills are before I can give you a full evaluation."

Luciela shrugged. That seemed fair enough. Then Ophelia crawled over to them on her hands and knees with a playful glint in her eyes.

Both the blond and the ginger stared at her oddly, before the former yelped and the latter crawled out of the way as Naruto was pushed down on his back. "I hope you've had enough of a breather," Ophelia whispered impishly. "Because, I'm… thirsty~!" With that, she sat down on his face, covering his head and shoulders with her cunt and dress, before he could respond and loomed over his dick.

The damn thing was impressively still at half-mast when she gently grasped and started licking it. Ophelia giggled and took him in her mouth right there. Jumping right into the action the instant he got hard again, she immediately swallowed his lower head and lengthened her tongue to wrap it around what was in her mouth as she let her man's dick as far back as he would go.

It helped she was a literal snake woman, both in her awakened and human forms. The second she felt him reach the back of her mouth, she was able to suppress her gag reflex and let him in rather cheerfully. Ophelia pulled up until only his head remained, and dropped back down, taking him all the way into her throat once more, cheerfully sucking and slurping around his shaft as she did so.

Naruto groaned loudly at the feel of Ophelia's otherworldly blowjob. Well, if this was what he was getting, he may as well reward her, no? He lifted her dress over her waist before urging her to spread her legs just a bit more and licked her clit. He reveled in the pleasant yelp she let out on contact, before spreading her folds with two fingers and started lapping away.

Dietrich's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she blatantly ogled the two going at it before her. Never before had she imagined that this position would be so arousing to watch in real life. While she'd read many a tale of how pleasing it was for the man, it was surprising how much Ophelia was enjoying it. She bit down on her lip as her hand trailed down between her legs, only to catch herself at the last second. No, she can't do… _that_ in front of so many others!

...it was so, very, tempting though. Oh so tempting!

Ophelia giggled around Naruto's shaft as she withdrew, before sliding back down and fondling his balls. She wanted so badly to taste his seed, and no one was going to stop her! Then, something caught her eye and if she could grin around such an inhumanly large dick, she certainly would.

Trembling like a leaf in arousal, Renee had slunk on up to the spectacle happening before her, now on her hands and knees to get a better view of what Ophelia was doing to Naruto. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of a woman taking a man's thing inside her mouth. It had just been inside Luciela! Was that even sanitary? The former 'eye's mouth watered and she didn't know why.

Giggling once more, Ophelia withdrew from Naruto's dick entirely with a pop, stroking him off as she asked. "Wanna try it~?"

Renee recoiled as if slapped, before looking at her with wide eyes, "W-what?! T-t-try it?" she stammered, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Oh, please~!" the awakened blonde teased. "I can see how hungrily you've been eyeballing him~!" she purred and overdramatically groaned around Naruto's cock when she took him back into her mouth, suckling against the bulbous head for several seconds before pulling off again. She grinned saucily at the cornrow braided woman, "And I can assure you, he's very _tasty_ ~!"

Renee wobbled a bit, feeling lightheaded. Then, she inched on up and gave Naruto's head an experimental lick. She yelped in surprise when the little beast twitched on contact, Naruto moaning at the feel. Seeing as how he seemed to like it, Renee decided to try and please him a little more. With that in mind, Renee wrapped her lips around his bulbous tip and started bobbing her head.

"W-watch your teeth," Dietrich pointed out timidly. "They can be... very sensitive down there."

"But don't hesitate to gently graze him. I hear it's _very_ pleasurable for a male if you were to do it further down." Luciela countered.

"That, t-too," Dietrich said. "A-also, a man can be especially sensitive at the spot just under the tip. T-try licking him there."

"Someone knows more than she should~!" Ophelia teased, prompting the poor munchkin to turn beet red.

"I-I've read a lot of books," she muttered in embarrassment.

"Oh?" Ophelia licked her lips as her eyes glinted naughtily. "You wanna suck his dick with her? Doing the act and reading about it, are _two very different things_." and gasped pleasantly when Naruto gave her ass a tap.

Dietrich's knees started to shake as she bit her lip. "A-alright," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she tried and failed to hide her lust. With a shaking breath, the munchkin got down on her hands and knees and crawled to Renee's side.

Renee politely scooted over just a bit, despite herself and let Dietrich have some room. Then, she saw her old classmate starting to lick Naruto's shaft and decided to join her. Ophelia grinned, coming back down upon the unoccupied tip and started giving it some attention as well.

Naruto groaned blissfully into Ophelia's snatch, before pashing at her more vigorously. He held her hips in place as he pressed his mouth against her snatch, forcing his tongue through her velvet lips and wiggle its way inside of her cootch. Then he hungrily started sucking against her vaginal lips, as the tangy taste of her juices got on his tongue.

Ophelia's eyes rolled back as she whimpered around her man's dick. Holy shit, she nearly came right there! She blinked and narrowed her eyes, as they changed from their original brown to slanted demonic gold; there was _no_ way she was going to take this lying down! With that thought in mind, Ophelia started bobbing up and down on his cock and started licking, slurping and sucking with everything she had while she was at it.

Naruto simply couldn't help but bend his knees and start thrusting into Ophelia's gob; having not one, not two, but three mouths lavishing attention on his cock, it just felt too good! Meeting a favor with a favor, he slipped his hand beneath Ophelia's mound and started thumbing her clit. She squealed, rather loudly at that, around his dick as her orgasm was set off, flooding her man's cavern with her juices.

Alas for Naruto, he was unable to contain himself either. While two of them _were_ novices, he still had three women servicing him, after all. And it was Ophelia's squeal that set him off; the vibration that went through his cock and the satisfaction of pleasing his woman simply proved too much for him.

Renee and Dietrich pulled away at the last second, and marveled at the sight of Naruto's throbbing cock pumping spurt after spurt of his seed into Ophelia's mouth. She swallowed it all like a champ, except for one last mouthful. Ophelia had plans for that. Giggling as she withdrew, the former Number 4 grinned impishly and cupped a girl's cheek with either hand.

Said girls didn't resist as she urged them to look up at her, and then, she kissed them both one by one, slipping her tongue into their mouths and depositing some of Naruto's load for them to taste.

Renee gagged, struggling to swallow the bitter gunk. To her, that was kind of gross.

Dietrich, however, was effected in a _very_ different way. She leaned forward as Ophelia withdrew and licked her lips after she gulped down her share. She was out of breath. Never in her life had she been so horny! Looking down hungrily at Naruto's still-hard dick, the sex-crazed munchkin crawled over to straddle him - an amused Ophelia moving out of the way - after she removed her fauld, slipped her leggings down, and perched herself atop the man she found herself wanting so.

Ophelia couldn't help but tease her. "Oh-ho-ho, so the pipsqueak wants a piece of him?"

Dietrich's answer was to groan in pain and pleasure as Naruto's dick felt like it was splitting her in half, despite only the tip being inside her. She bent her knees, laid back on her hands, closed her eyes and slowly but surely slipped herself down another inch before withdrawing slightly and sliding down just a little more… and a little more… and a little more. Inch by painfully glorious inch slipped into her as Dietrich's inner walls strained to contain the beast within her. Would he even fit?!

Then her eyes snapped open in shock when Ophelia held her by the shoulders and gave her a menacing grin. Then Dietrich let out a squeal filled with both pain and pleasure when the awakened woman pushed her all the way down to the base, all in one go! Her breath was taken from her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her tongue lolled from her mouth as she became dead to the world.

Naruto went cross eyed at the feel of Dietrich's amazing, fluttering walls squeezing him like a fleshy vice. Holy shit, she was tighter than Riful! His body moving on its own, Naruto placed his hands on the munchkin's hips, bent his knees and slowly started to sway his hips.

Dietrich groaned loudly at the feel of Naruto moving inside her and instinctively moved her hips in tandem with his. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm they were comfortable with as the sound of flesh on flesh started filling the clearing once more. She was in agonising pleasure as their hips slapped one another, the munchkin wasn't all there and so it fell to Ophelia to help her move up and down on Naruto's immense girth.

It was a task the awakened took a _lot_ of pleasure in doing. Naruto still munching on her cunt aside, of course. Seeing an opportunity, Ophelia leaned over and as she took the munchkins tongue into her own mouth, giving Dietrich a heated kiss. Still not all there, Dietrich timidly began kissing the woman back, all the while she was forced to bounce up and down on Naruto's shaft.

Said man let a hand trail towards her crotch and swirled his thumb about her clit. Dietrich yelped at the sudden spike of pleasure as the pressure in her loins started to build. She mewled pathetically into the woman's mouth, not able to do anything, even as Ophelia pawed her modest chest and Naruto's tip poked at her cervix.

"Oh-ho, my!" laughed an aroused and amused Galatea, "it seems the shrimp was more naughty than she led us to believe!"

Luciela and Rafaela both snorted at that. "Her giving the new 'Eye' hints on how to suck his dick wasn't enough of an indication?" the latter snarked, as she looked on at the threesome in front of her with scathiing jealousy. She wanted a piece of him too, dammit!

Slowly but surely, Dietrich started coming back to her senses. The pain was subsiding, as well, entirely replaced by pleasure. She noticed her mouth was overtaken by Ophelia, and due to the lack of air in her lungs, she immediately pulled away and took in a massive gulp of air.

"Oh? Looks like you came back to your senses." Ophelia teased her.

Dietrich looked at her shoulders, and found the woman in front of her still had her hands on them. And they were the ones that kept moving her on Naruto's… thing. She could feel his dick touching her cervix with every thrust, it was almost maddening! She mewled again, tightly closing her eyes as she clenched her muscles to squeeze Naruto's thrusting prick and milk it for everything it had.

Naruto's eyes rolled back and he groaned pleasurably into Ophelia's snatch. She was _definitely_ tighter than Riful! Her squeezing muscles felt as if Dietrich was trying to crush his dick - and if he didn't know any better, she was succeeding at just that!

The pressure was just too much for him to handle, and with one last thrust into her cootch Naruto came, and he came _hard_! Ophelia threw her head with a squeal when the vibrations from Naruto roar into her cunt sent her into another orgasm.

The same happened to Dietrich; the feel of his warm seed spurting into her womb was too much for the former virgin to handle. She squealed, cumming hard around him as the world spun before her eyes. Her entire body shook with each spurt into her, and drool ran down the corners of her mouth as her lips spread into a wide, dopey grin.

On the sidelines, poor Renee was so damn flustered she'd nearly gone catatonic. Alicia and Beth were both flustered, and glaring at the awakened bitch and the midget in jealousy. Strange how they were experiencing jealousy whenever they saw _their_ man with another woman.

It honestly confused and annoyed them to no end - two more emotions they were inexperienced with. It was weird and frustrating…

Rafaela was just as jealous as the twins, but hid it well, as she averted her gaze. Luciela, on the other hand was amused as all hell by this little turn of events.

Then Ophelia slid off Naruto's mouth and sat down on his left, allowing him to finally breathe. Blinking the blond wiped his mouth and cheeks clean of Ophi's juices with the sleeve of his under shirt. Then he sat up with a groan and slowly pulled Dietrich off his prick. A task that was not easy - her grip on him was immense; if Naruto didn't know any better he would have thought her cunt was _trying_ to keep him in.

Nevertheless he finally got her off of him and set her down to his right. The panting heap of a munchkin moaned pathetically at the loss of his tool inside her, but was otherwise still. If he didn't know better, Naruto would've sworn she'd stopped breathing.

With a groan the blond stretched his arms and legs, getting a satisfying crack out of them. He looked to Renee who was staring at his dick with lust.

"...You wanna go to?"

"N-no." the braided woman blinked, and as his question registered she shook her head. "I'll… I'll wait." she told him and looked over her shoulder to see Alicia and Beth staring at her. "There's someone else who wants you."

The twins blinked in confusion at first. That was unexpected, but they weren't about to question her decision.

Alicia and Beth exchanged a glance, before scurrying on up to their man. When he got up and immediately started molesting her, the former let out a heated, guttural moan. Alicia's knees nearly buckled right there as Naruto pulled her into a kiss and slipped a hand under her skirt, rubbing her soaking folds. With his other hand, he cupped and kneaded her rear.

Alicia closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, moaning lewdly into his mouth as she dry humped his hand. The feel of his digits rubbing against her damp panties felt so _good_ ~! Her eyes shot open and rolled back into her skull as Naruto slipped the obstructive cloth aside and poked his fingers into her. His fingers were rapidly thrusting in and out, getting a shuddering moan from the elder twin. Her knees buckled the instant his thumb touched her clit as the wave of pleasure left her unable to contain herself.

Her juices squirted out, dampening Naruto's fingers and hand as she rode out her orgasm. The only reason she was even standing, was because of Naruto moving his hand from her buttocks to her back, at the last second, and holding her up.

With a chuckle the blond pulled away from her lips, and the elder twin mewled pathetically as he withdrew his fingers from her snatch.

"Alicia…" said blonde groaned deliriously and she looked down at him, and found him holding his hand, drenched in her juices, was held up in front of him. "Thanks for the drink," then he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked and sucked off her own juices.

The former Number 1 had no idea why… but… that _did_ something. She had no idea what, but it did _something_. Before she could ponder on it further, Naruto slowly eased her down on her knees, cupped her cheek with his non-drenched hand, and gave her a loving kiss that lasted several seconds.

Then he moved on to Beth.

Beth was, for lack of a better word, aggressive. The second she felt Naruto's lips upon hers, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed up against him. At the same time she pressed her mouth fiercely against his, shoving her tongue into his mouth and exploring his cavern before he could react. The former Number 2 was taken aback by her own aggressiveness, but found she was enjoying it - enjoying being so _aggressive_.

Naruto liked it when a woman knew what she wanted, so this was quite the pleasant surprise. He chuckled into her mouth and slipped a hand beneath her skirt. They both knew what the younger twin wanted, so who was he to deny her that?

Beth yelped in both surprise and pleasure at the feel of Naruto's hand immediately attacking her clit through her panties. She bucked and rolled her hips against his hand, growling into his mouth with need as she tried to get herself off.

Naruto chuckled, grabbing her ass and kneading it with his free hand. Then, he gave her a playful smack, before groping and kneading it some more.

"If there's one thing I like about twins - they're almost the same." Naruto said into Beth's mouth. "You and Alicia have the same body, share the same type of ass, have the same breast size…" he pulled his hand away from her crotch and held her thighs; he got a surprised squeal out of Beth by lifting her up by the thighs. She could feel his stiff erection pressing against her clothed snatch and she subconsciously ground herself against it. "But the two of you are so cute in your own subtle ways. I like how Alicia carries herself like a leader and tries so hard to be the big sister, and I like how you're so shy and timid - the classic little sister - but with an aggressive side of your own." He gave her three quick pecks on the lips and kneaded her ass some more. "It's so cute!"

Beth could hardly breathe. She was so flustered and her loins ached so badly. She wanted her man inside her, to let him have his way with her, to _breed_ with him! It was so strange; she didn't consciously know that she wanted so desperately to bear his child, but her instincts screamed at her to submit, and make him shoot more of that white stuff inside her. Beth mewled lustfully, grinding herself against his shaft some more.

"I never thought I would see the day when they would show emotion, at all - let alone to such a degree." Renee said in stunned awe; the first time she ever saw them, the young woman was disturbed by their lack of emotion, and personality.

Emotionless killing machines, Rubel had called them; whose sole purpose was to kill voracious eaters and nothing else. Well, it seems all of their training that made them the way they are now is becoming undone by one person.

' _Ladykiller'_ Naruto… that nickname made sense, now more than ever; if he was able to make two of the most ruthless and emotionless killers like _that_ … he truly was a force to be reckoned with.

"Neither did I." Dietrich moaned, as she sat up with no small amount of effort. "But here we are." Then, her eyes went wide as she felt something trickling out of her still-sore cootch. Her cheeks went from beed red to white as a sheet and right back in the span of five seconds as it dawned upon her that she had not only been deflowered but inseminated, as well. Should she be worried or… elated? Wait, why was she even asking herself this?!

Either way, she was so _horribly_ flustered...

Beth was still grinding her clothed cunt against her man's prick. She couldn't get the _itch_ to go away. All her grinding did was make it worse. She whimpered into Naruto's mouth and looked him in the eyes pleadingly. She wanted him inside her, so badly!

Instead of doing that however, Naruto set her down on her feet and proceeded to do the same thing he did to her older sister… for the most part. With one hand, he slipped two fingers into her panties and started poking them into her sopping cunt. With the other, however, he took advantage of her tube top, slipping it down. Marveling as her breasts popped out with a little bounce, he grabbed her left one and started mercilessly attacking its nipple.

Beth tightly closed her eyes as she whimpered in pleasure from Naruto's ministrations. She would _never_ get used to this... this pleasant, tingling feeling running up her spine. Her hips swayed and her arms wrapped around her man's head as he latched onto her right nipple and started pinching the left with his thumb and forefinger. Beth's knees trembled she couldn't take much more of this!

As if reading her mind, Naruto attacked her clit with her thumb, waggling his fingers inside her. The effect was both immediate and spectacular. The former Number 2 threw her head back and squealed as a wave of pleasure hit her like a two-ton hammer. Her vision blurred, her knees buckled and her juices spurted forth as her inner walls tried in vain to milk Naruto's digits.

Alicia whimpered longingly at the sound of her sister's orgasmic shriek. She latched onto her man's arm, giving him a lustful, pleading look when she got his attention.

"Beth," the younger twin looked at him through lidded eyes, "think you can help your sister… transform?"

Alicia blushed, vividly remembering all his comments about wanting to fuck her in her awakened form. Beth knew what he wanted too, and looked a bit nervous.

"If you're nervous, then Galatea can help you keep her soul safe." Naruto pointed out. "Besides, you can think of it as training. It'll make you better at keeping her in check when under pressure." Then, he leaned in and said "I'll make sure to reward you, too, if you want some incentive…"

The way he said that made her weak in the knees. Somehow, Beth knew she would _love_ to see what that reward entails.

"Before you do, Alicia…" he gave her a smirk, "strip down. I want to see you, and your sister naked."

Said women blushed heavily at that, though they knew not why. Alicia and Beth had long-since become accustomed to other people seeing them without clothing - especially Alicia, as her transformation had always lead to it being torn up and replaced. But, now, in Naruto's presence and especially at his command, they couldn't help but feel both flustered and elated to be nude around him. Was it because they were his lovers, now? Was it the anticipation of trying again to make babies with him? Or was it because he was the first person they remember to show them any type of affection? They honestly didn't know…

What they _do_ know, is that he made them _feel_ human. Like they were their own person, instead of just… weapons, tools to be used and discarded. They felt indebted to him, but they also didn't mind at all. His presence was just so… comforting, so warm. They wanted to do everything in their power to make him happy!

With a look of determination, Beth prepared herself to do her part, while stripping down. Alicia followed suit,

"My, my, my~!" Ophelia giggled, "Looks like he's going to take advantage of two fertile young women~!"

Dietrich and Renee both turned beet red at that, though the twins ignored her. Naruto chuckled, though, "guilty as charged," he joked. "Can you blame me? I'm surrounded by beauties! Why wouldn't I want to have fun with them?"

Now, the twins were blushing. Spurred on by the compliment, they started stripping down as fast as they could. The others were blushing from the compliment too.

Luciela on the other hand, was grinning like a cheshire cat. "Oh, you'd better stop it with the compliments~." she purred, "Otherwise I'd be unable to resist having my way with you again~!"

"I'll take you on any day, any time Lucy." Naruto replied with a chuckle, and she teasingly bit the air in front of her with that same grin on her face. Then he gestured to the twins and added. "But right now, it's their time."

He felt two pairs of lips on his cheeks; blinking Naruto turned around and licked his lips in lustful appreciation when he saw the twins were now in their birthday suits, their clothes in two separate piles beside them.

Naruto's dick throbbed in appreciation and he placed a hand on either woman's cheek, before giving Alicia and the Beth a peck on the lips. While the show of affection was brief, the sheer amount of love the twins felt still didn't fail to make them blush.

Beth smiled timidly and backed up, before calming herself down and closing her eyes. Sensing what she was doing, Galatea joined in to help with keeping Alicia's transformation in check.

' _This is... much easier than I'd expected,'_ the former 'eye' noted inwardly. _'Perhaps it because of the calmer situation?'_

Almost immediately, Alicia's yoki flared and she started to change. First, her skin shifted to a metallic sheen. Her hair shifted and morphed into several blades as her neck lengthened and various metal plates formed, just above the skin, on her neck shoulders and upper chest - just above her otherwise unchanged breasts. A few more plates formed on her hips and upper thighs and outer shins - few spikes formed on the backs of her calves and her hands retracted into her wrists as a pair of massive, serrated scythe blades sprouted from her forearms.

Naruto walked around the transformed woman, taking in her new appearance from all angles as if she were a fine sculpture. Alicia appeared to be slightly taller in this form too, though that might be because the woman was hunched over.

Still, despite the changes, her naughty bits were left completely unmolested… for now. Naruto smirked, feeling the need to do something about that. He went behind her again, and gave her ass a nice and firm slap, before kneading it. It had quite the odd feel - like it was made of metal, but somehow still just as bouncy and squishy as the nice ass it looked like.

Alicia let out an adorable squeak, blushing on contact. Her now-silver cheeks took on a rusty tone as she did, and her voice seemed to have a metallic tinge to it, now. Taking a deep breath she straightened up, revealing she _was_ taller in her new form and looked at her man from over her shoulder. His hand still on her round and supple ass, Alicia leaned back against his palm and allowed him to fondle and knead her to his heart's content.

"Blades upon blades; Metal-like skin, but soft enough to squeeze. Freakish strength, speed and durability that would take anyone who's not expecting you by surprise." the blond slipped behind her, and grabbed hold of the partially-awakened woman's breast with his free hand. "While others would find you scary in this form - with good reason, I think that adds to your charm; it makes you _sexy_ as all hell!"

Alicia bit her lip and mewled cutely at the feel of Naruto fondling her. She was so flustered both from her whole body aching in lust both from that and her lover's complements. She wanted him so badly, now!

Naruto chuckled as Alicia ground her lovely ass against him. Damn girl was eager as all hell, wasn't she? He snaked a hand around as he continued fondling her chest and started rubbing her clit.

Alicia wailed in pleasure, her whole body trembling as Naruto pleasured her.

"Seems you're more… receptive too. Good to know~." he chuckled, then the blond moved his hand from her chest to her stomach and pulled her flush against his torso. He was careful to avoid the blades for hair. "Hey, Alicia, do you want to fuck standing up? Or with you on top of me?"

Alicia mewled, bending over. With Beth keeping hold of her soul, she was now far more susceptible to her instincts. First and foremost in this situation was the urge to mate with this strong, healthy male behind her.

On the sidelines, Beth was beet red, rubbing her thighs together as Alicia's lust washed over her. This was going to be harder than they'd anticipated, wasn't it? Still, his words from earlier came back: use this as training. Get herself in control of the soul link, while Alicia was… mating with their man, and she'll be one step closer to being able to multitask. With that in mind, Beth steeled herself - a fierce determination washing over her as she did her damnedest to keep this up. The inherent danger, though, excited both the twins, making this so much more fun. It was quite the odd feeling to be sure, but far from unwelcome.

Naruto moved his hands to Alicia's thighs as she bent down, and bit down on his bottom lip when she ground her rear against the underside of his dick. The cool feel of her metallic skin against his heated cock felt so strange. So unique. But, damn, did it feel good!

He placed a hand on her hip and guided himself to her sopping cunt, loving how hot it felt down there. He paused when the tip touched her cool vagincal lips; instead of pushing in right away, Naruto decided to tease her. To get her ready for his insertion.

Alicia mewled in torturous pleasure when her man rubbed the head of his dick against her labia. She could feel his light thrusts against her sopping wet snatch, always parting her lips but never going in.

Yeah. Fuck this!

Naruto let out a startled yelp when Alicia, suddenly and totally unexpectedly, slammed herself down on his prick and into him at the same time. The partial awakened being and Naruto were sent to the ground by the force the former put into her movement. Alicia was skilled enough to avoid hurting him with her blades, and she found herself in control upon finding her on top of the blond in a similar position Luciela was in.

Alicia took full advantage of the situation, bending her legs and shifting about until she was in a squatting position, before she started to move her hips. She reveled in Naruto's moans as he watched her fuck herself upon his dick. The twitching shaft showing its appreciation sent a pleasant shiver up her spine, as well.

The man beneath her couldn't help but be mesmerised by the bouncing, fine ass before him. Then, she started clenching her muscles, squeezing his dick on the ascent, before slamming into his lap. Slowly, but surely, she picked up the pace, pounding her mate at inhuman speeds as she did her damnedest to _milk_ the jizz out of him.

Naruto groaned heartily at the feel of being so thoroughly fucked. He bent his knees and started meeting her mid-bounce, cupping her nice ass while he was at it. Alicia giggled in appreciation, smiling as she felt his dick throbbing within her. She knew he was close. Every time he was about to cum, that thing always started throbbing exactly like this, and she longed for the feel of his hot load splashing within her folds. Every fiber of her being _needed_ it so badly!

Just as she'd anticipated, Naruto reached his limit soon after, slamming into her folds as she came back down, poked at her cervix and blew his thick, potent load directly into her hungry, unprotected, fertile womb. The sensation sent a shiver up Alicia's spine, and sent her over the edge as she wailed in pleasure. Something deep within her felt… happy. Somehow, she knew that something amazing was bound to happen as a result of this, and it… excited her. She couldn't wait to see what it was!

Beth's knees buckled in exertion as she struggled to keep from being overwhelmed by her sister's sheer joy. It wasn't easy, but she managed to keep control. She shuddered, never before did she feel anything with this much intensity. She was half tempted to open her eyes and stare at the lewd display, but kept herself from doing so.

Dietrich couldn't help but stare. Something about watching Naruto fucking Alicia like this awakened something inside her… something lewd and primal. Seeing this healthy, strong, virile male having his way with so many women made her _want_ him. She blushed, averting her gaze. No wonder he was the so-called Ladykiller; this man was just too much for one _woman_ to ever dream of handling by herself!

Alicia mewled happily, her form shifting back as she enjoyed the wave of utter bliss washing over her. Never had she thought her Awakened form would be used for such an… unusual purpose, but she liked it. She liked it very, very much!

Then she let out an undignified yelp when she was pulled down on top of her lover. "Alicia! We're totally going to do this again!"

There was a glint in her eye as she squirmed out of his grasp and slid off his dick with no small amount of effort. Then, she flipped over, backed up,grabbed his still-hard cock, and started licking him from base to tip like an icecream cone.

Naruto groaned happily, patting his eager lover on the head as she started jerking him off and sicking him at the tip. Then, he notices her hot and bothered sister marching on up to him with a hungry look in her eyes. She wanted some, and nothing was going to stop her. Naruto chuckled and decided to 'reward' the lustful younger twin for her services.

Three poofs of smoke later, Beth was thoroughly caught off-guard by a small team of blonds pulling her aside to play. Several seconds later, her squeal of pleasure was heard throughout the clearing before it was abruptly cut off. Dietrich, Renee, Luciela, Rafaela, Ophelia and Galatea all marveled at the sight.

There, off to the side, the now-barely-conscious Beth was sandwiched between two clones, as she lustfully made out with the one beneath her. He was pounding her cootch like a jackhammer, while the one behind was plowing her ass - the two of them masterfully alternating their thrusts so that one was going in while the other was pulling out. Then, she squealed again as the third clone grabbed her by the hair and forcefully thrust his dick into her gob and started pounding away at her throat. Somehow, though, she _loved_ it!

Poor Dietrich shuddered in lust at the sight. This was a _so much_ better than what the books described! Never before had she imagined that she'd actually bear witness to the legendary act of triple-penetration! But here she was, and she was enjoying it far more than she should have!

The sight of it made _her_ want to try it out! She already fucked him - might as well go further down the rabbit hole as the saying goes. The munchkin looked to the other women, Galatea, Ophelia, Luciela and Rafaela were openly _drooling_ at the sight of the triple-penetration; they all had the same look in their eyes as well. The same intention: to get the same treatment as Beth.

Renee, on the other hand, was looked away the second she saw what was about to happen. Mostly out of embarrassment than anything else. However, her curiosity got the better of her. She simply couldn't help but stare at the dogpile out the corner of her eye.

Alicia licked her lips at the sight of her little sister getting gangbanged. Now that _she_ was being cared for, it's her turn to care for him.

With that thought in mind, She vigorously jerked him off, fondling his nutsack as she went down on him. It was remarkably easy for her to muscle past her gag reflex as the former Number 1 descended further and further. Then she pulled back and rapidly came back down again and again, picking up the pace as she became more and more accustomed to his dick in her throat.

Naruto groaned once more, petting Alicia lovingly as he pulled her hair back and held it out of the way. Damn, this woman learned fast!

Alicia giggled at the affection he showed and picked up the pace once more. She was moving so fast her head was almost like a blur, to the naked eye. What was more she was sucking and slurping around his prick like it was a lollipop. Naruto laid back and let out a guttural moan at the feel. If she kept this up, he wouldn't last long. It just felt so good! The former Number 1 felt him twitch and giggled once more, spurred on by how much her man was clearly enjoying this.

"Oh~ Alicia, you have no idea how good this feels!" he groaned; his hips bucked into her mouth but the woman held him down by his thighs; stopping him from moving with strength alone. "D-don't stop! Keep it going!" he spurred her on. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, soon!"

Alicia shivered in delight at Naruto's words. She loved pleasing her man, and couldn't help but wonder how his essence tasted. She wanted so badly to know! With that thought she pulled up, rearing her head back as she sucked against his cock like a vacuum. Then she stopped at the bulbous head, and _slammed_ her face into his groin. Then, she slowly pulled back, sucking like a vacuum once more, and slammed into him again and again and again.

Naruto didn't stand a chance. He grabbed her head and slammed into her, cumming into her throat with a hearty, pleasured, "FUCK!"

Alicia used her natural strength to pull away back to the tip, so she could _taste_ the fruits of her labours. Her eyes fluttered as her tastebuds were alight with his flavour, and swallowed each spurt with a groan and a lewd smile. Only when she gulped down the very last of it did the former Number 1 finally pull back, licking her chops in satisfaction. Then she did what she would always do afterwards: she snugged up to him with a happy coo.

Naruto chuckled warmly, petting his love before pulling her closer to him. She was just so _cute_ , damn it!

"Awakened… sex… feels good~" Alicia admitted with a small, silly grin. "Want… to do it again."

"We definitely should, some time," Naruto replied with a grin of his own. "I loved how you asserted yourself, too. Watching you move your fine, awakened ass on my dick was one of the best sights I ever got. It was right up there with Luciela."

Off to the side, said ginger scowled. This bitch was right up there with her, was she? Luciela would be sure to change his mind on that _very_ soon, if she had anything to say about it.

Alicia, oblivious to Luciela's thoughts, asked the blond. "...Want us to… work together on pleasing you?"

"I would _love_ it!" Having two sexy women, fucking him silly in their awakened forms? For the blond it was a no brainer.

Unfortunately, Beth was... busy at the moment. That would have to wait. As for Luciela she was thinking about his out loud idea. She didn't find herself opposing it. If nothing else, it sounded interesting.

Meanwhile, Beth was having the ride of her life. It just felt so _fucking_ good to be dominated so thoroughly~! She couldn't get enough of this feeling! The dogpiled blonde squealed into the clone's cock as a massive orgasm wracked her to the core. She writhed and moaned as the wave of pleasure washed over her. THen, just as it subsided, her eyes went wide in shock as she realized another one was already building.

Galatea rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she watched Alicia and Naruto snuggle off one side, and Beth getting bangbanged on the other. She looked to Ophelia, then to Luciela and her sister and found they too were aroused by what they were seeing. She grinned deviously as she got an idea.

She went to Ophelia first since she was the closest to her. "Ophelia, I got something planned for Naruto. Do you want in?"

The awakened blonde grinned impishly. "Oh~? What do you have in mind?"

Galatea grinned in return. "Let me talk to Luciela and Rafaela first. Then I tell you." once that was said, the women crawled over to the woman in question and got them all together.

"Alright, we're together, so what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Luciela told the woman.

"Naruto has this lovely trick where he can take on the guise of other people," Galatea explained. "He can also use it to look older or younger. It can make our Naruto-time very interesting~!"

That piqued their curiosity. "How young are we talking about here?" Ophelia asked.

"Last time he used it, Naruto took on the guise as his thirteen-year-old self. He felt real as well." the woman answered with a soft giggle.

Luciela grinned impishly. "Oh? Something you're not telling us about yourself, missie?"

Galatea had the decency to blush at that, but then she replied with a grin of her own. "Perhaps. What about you? That didn't sound like an objection."

"Because it wasn't. You have… gotten my interest." Luciela replied, then she looked at Ophelia who was staring intently at the cuddling pair. "What about you? Are you interested in this?"

Her tongue slithered out past her lips, and slowly dragged the muscle over them in a slow sensual lick. "...Get him in his 13 year old form. I want to see what kiddie cock tastes like~!"

Galatea chuckled before she looked at the final person, Rafaela. Said woman was looking at Ophelia in utter shock and appalment, having clearly heard what she'd said. She was thrown into even more shock after what she heard coming from her own _sister's_ mouth!

"I'm curious as to what a dick belonging to a 13 year old tastes like too. Should be… _interesting._ " she purred.

"LUCIELA!?" Rafaela hissed in wide eyed shock. What the _hell_ is she thinking, taking part in something like this!? Awakened Being or not, she should have morals, damnit!

"Don't be such a prude, little sister." said ginger giggled. "It's not like we're raping a child. Same person, different appearance, isn't that right Galatea?"

Said woman nodded concurringly. "Yes. Though his 'different appearance' is what he used to look like as a child, it's _not_ underage sex."

Rafaela averted her gaze, nonetheless. The thought of doing that just felt… creepy. "I'll… pass."

"Awww... " Ophelia whined, pouting like a child. "And I wanted to see you getting your cunt pounded by kiddie cock." Then she grinned like a maniac and looked at the snuggling couple who were no longer snuggling. "Oh well, more for us then!"

"It seems Alicia is separating from him; now's your time Galatea." Luciela told the former Number 3.

Indeed she was; the former Number 1 was hungry, so she decided to get dressed and wait for her sister to finish thought of going back to town without her felt awkward. Still she watched and observed her sister getting smashed in all three holes, by three horny clones.

Then with a loud, guttural moan the clones all slammed into Beth one final time, and released their seeds deep into her cunt, anus, and throat at the same time. Their hips twitched with each spurt, before they pulled out of the near comatose, but thoroughly fucked stupid Beth, one by one.

Then they dispelled and the younger sibling was left mewling pathetically at the loss of fullness. Their semen, however stayed behind, making many an observer wonder if these clones could impregnate someone.

As it turned out, they would in about an hour or so…

While Alicia stayed beside her sister until she came back to her senses, Galatea made her way over to her lover. He greeted her presence with a smile sat up and brought her into a one armed hug. The woman giggled onto his lips when he brought her in for a quick, but loving kiss.

Then she leaned to his ear and whispered, "Turn into your 13-year-old form… Mommy wants to play~."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that. "In front of everyone, this time?" He whispered back. "You're so naughty~!"

"Only for you," she murmured.

Naruto chuckled again and fulfilled her request; the blond brought his hands together with his ring and pinky fingers laced, and the middle and forefingers pointed upwards as were his thumbs.

Then before everyone's eyes, Naruto's form went up in a poof of smoke and when it dispersed into the air, they all saw he was now in his early adolescence. Renee and Dietrich remembered briefly seeing him in this form the first time they met. And the latter's mouth dropped open, when she saw the tool attached between his legs.

"Making up for it indeed…" Dietrich breathed out upon seeing his erect, 9-inch cock. For someone that age, it was absurd! She couldn't help but drool.

Renee couldn't help but blush, as well. Seeing her old classmate's reaction to that… thing, however, was even more surprising. Apparently, what he and Dietrich did earlier was every bit as enjoyable for the munchkin as it had seemed.

Rafaela couldn't help but ogle Naruto's still-impressive dick out the corner of her eye. How the hell was it still huge?! Was that part of Galatea's request? The former Number 5 would _certainly_ not have been surprised if it was…

"Still hard to believe this was your actual size at 13." Galatea said amusedly.

Rafaela now openly stared, both wide-eyed and gobsmacked. SERIOUSLY?!

"What can I say?" the blond said nonchalantly as he shrugged with an easy going smile. "I may have been a shrimp, but I was 'big' in other ways."

The one-eyed woman violently tore her gaze away from him and turned on her heel, looking away. She was _not_ getting roped into this! No way in hell!

Suddenly Ophelia was beside him, sitting on her ankles as she stared down at him with a predatory grin. Naruto immediately got into character of a scared child wanting protection from his mother.

Putting on his best act, Naruto asked, "M-mommy, who's she?"

Off to the side Rafaela jolted in utter shock while Luciela hungrily licked her lips.

Expression still unchanging, Ophelia glanced at Galatea who winked at her, "She is your Aunt Ophie, honey. She along with Aunt Luciela, will be visiting for the weekend."

Ophelia had no idea why he was calling Galatea his mother… but she fell into the role, of being 'Aunt Ophie' fairly quickly. The same was said for Luciela as well; while she had no idea what Galatea was thinking, the ginger fell into the role of being 'Aunt Luciela'.

The ginger crawled behind the 'deaged' Naruto and pulled him against her chest. "So, this is my nephew? He looks good enough to eat."

"He's fairly big for his age too." Ophelia pointed out with a giggle. She licked her lips. "How have you managed to keep this hidden?" she asked, carefully taking hold of his erection. "He _must_ be so… uncomfortable whenever he's this hard while wearing trousers."

"For your first question: with a lot of difficulty. Whenever he gets this hard, I take him aside and take care of it." the woman answered without an ounce of shame. She sounded _proudly smug_ of it in fact. "I could use a hand… or a mouth or two when it comes to relieving him, though..." she added with a seductive smirk.

Ophelia giggled, giving Naruto her 'nephew' a seductive smirk. "Oh, really? Let's see how 'hard' he is to handle, then, eh?" she said, before giggling at her own pun.

"Indeed," Luciela concurred. "I've never seen something so... _big_ in person - let alone on someone his age!" the ginger leaned down and purred into the thirteen-year-old looking Naruto's ear. "This is bound to be interesting~!"

Rafaela rubbed her temples as she tried to ignore her sister… actually acting as her lover's Aunt. What was this some kind of…sick, demented role play or something? No - none of that; thinking like that wouldn't serve anyone's purpose.

Seeing as how Alicia was now helping Beth get dressed - both of said twins being thoroughly distracted by their own curiosity - they would leave soon. Though, the word 'soon' was being used rather loosely, here. They were too distracted by what was going on, and are blatantly ogling Naruto's cock. While they had no point of reference, something told the twins that it was still quite impressive.

They were still recovering from their own dicking they had underwent, that was also the reason why they were ogling the now thirteen-year-old Naruto's private part. They were still aroused, but were sated enough for them not to just go and lose themselves to their lust.

Meanwhile, Dietrich and Renee were doing wonderful impersonations of tomatoes as they found themselves unable to look away. The sight before them was the sexual equivalent of a train wreck for the latter - she just couldn't keep herself from watching, no matter how much she wanted to. As for the former, she was on the verge of cumming just from the spectacle, wondering if Naruto would mind doing a bit of naughty roleplay with her.

Then Ophelia started it all off by opening her mouth and lunging down on the thick cock like a viper. She took it all the way down her throat in one go. Poor Naruto didn't stand a chance - he went cross-eyed in an instant and arched his back as he groaned in pleasure.

"M-mommy!" he wheezed out pleasurably, "I-is Aunty Ophi h-helping me l-like you do?"

"Indeed she is, sweetie," Galatea giggled, taking her hand away from Naruto's prick. Then, she leaned over the two and rubbed Ophelia's back. "She's tending to your needs, like a good _woman_ should."

Then the awakened being started to bob her head. Slowly easing her head up and down repeatedly as she sucked and slurped around the thick cock.

Dietrich shivered in pleasure, several dirty, debauched ideas coming to mind. Oh, she was going to enjoy getting him alone~!

The blond groaned as he put his hand on Ophelia's scalp. "G-good. I n-needed a fresh mouth to fuck and a c-cunt to reshape!" then he bent his knees and started fucking her throat like it was a pussy.

"Such a naughty boy~!" Luciela giggled, licking her lips as she leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Keep it up and I will do my damnedest to give you several cousins."

Naruto groaned as Ophelia started timing her bobbing with his thrusting hips. "Y-you'd better, or else I'll tell everyone y-you're abusing me."

"Oh~!" the ginger cooed, "I'm going to have so much fun with you, nephew of mine~!" then she reached over and got Ophelia's attention by tapping the blonde on the shoulder. "Go all out on him. Show him _why_ he should come to us to tend for him."

Ophelia giggled menacingly around her 'nephew's' schlong. Oh, she would make sure to show him, alright~! Her eyes became golden and slanted once more; her hands on Naruto's waist kept him from thrusting into her. Then, her tongue lengthened and wrapped around his cock, as she sucked him off.

"A-aunt Ophi! That feels so good!" he closed his eyes tight and went limp in Luciela's arms. "Keep going, don't stop!"

Said blonde slipped the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, before pulling back, jerking him off as she lifted herself up and squeezed his dick between her nice tits. "Anything for my favourite nephew," she lewdly grinned. Then, her tongue wrapped itself around his bulbous tip as she started titty fucking him.

"How does it feel, Naruto?" Galatea asked; she leaned in and traced kisses along his face, jawline and neck. "How does it feel to have Aunt Ophelia helping you?"

Naruto reached down and helped 'Aunt Ophi' move her tits. "It… feels, awesome!" he giggled pervertedly. "Mommy, you and Aunt Luciela should join in too. You can't let Auntie Ophelia do all the work."

Both women grinned madly as they loomed over their lover.

Galatea undid her sash before she lifted her tunic up and off, her dress followed shortly after revealing she didn't have a bra on but was garbed in a matching coloured panties as her stockings.

Luciela undid her belt around her stomach, and pulled open her jerkin and slipping out of it allowing the ginger's cleavage to bounce free.

"You are absolutely right." Galatea chuckled deviously. "We simply cannot allow your aunt to do this alone…" she leaned down and pressed her generous cleavage against Ophelia's and helped the woman with the titty fuck.

And as for Luciela, she got out from under her lover before laying down beside him and kissing him full on the lips. The ginger woman was cupping his face, moaning into his mouth as they lovingly kissed each other.

Him laying on his back, getting a double tittyfuck and snogged by beautiful women… this eerily reminded him of that encounter with Clare's tenant. What was her name again? Tess? Tearel? It's something with a T.

Nevertheless he was enjoying the sheer lewdness of what was happening here. And he had a feeling he would be here for quite some time too.

* * *

The clones were running for the entire day and by the time they got back to Nile it was late in the evening. They would have been back earlier, but they were 'ambushed' - and they were using that word loosely - by a small platoon of yoma.

Long story short the yoma were killed.

They came to a stop at the outskirts standing side by side; then they exchanged looks. The clone on the left looked at his 'clone Boss' before reaching into his tunic and taking out the scroll that had all the documents and map sealed within, and tossed it to the other who easily caught it. Then he dispelled himself now that there was no point in being around anymore.

Now that he was by himself, the last clone set out to search for the Boss. The most likeliest of places would be the tavern. Or was it an inn? He could never tell the difference between the two really.

Miria would find the stuff he… 'borrowed' from the Organization interesting. Hopefully. Maybe.

Putting the scroll inside his tunic the clone made his way into the village and to the Inn where the Boss, the hybrids and the awakened beings are. They're going to have to relocate as well. Since they've been in Nile for quite some time it wouldn't surprise the clone if the Organization already knew where they are now.

When the clone entered the Inn, a _very_ satisfied Cynthia scurried up before him with a spring in her step, having sensed his yoki, and hugged his arm. "Hello, there~!" she cooed.

The clone chuckled, "Hey, Cynthia. Where's the boss? I have something for him."

"He's with Miria and the other captains. I'll take you to them."

Meanwhile, in Naruto's room, Jean, Veronica, and Undine stared in utter shock at what Naruto and Miria told them. Galatea was there as well, along with Dietrich, Renee and the twins. Clare, Helen and Deneve were also in the room; since they were already in the know that there was something fishy about the Organization, Miria thought it wouldn't hurt to have them there.

Riful - who was back in her loli form - was there, too, along with Ophelia, Luciela and Rafaela… and the ginger was livid. Very much so. Ophelia, glaring at the floor with all her hate. A low vicious growl rumbled at the back of her throat. Her parents… her _brother_ were killed off because of them!

The munchkin, in particular, wasn't taking this news well. She fell to her knees, overcome with the flashbacks of her past. "I… I… c-can't believe it…" Tears streamed down her cheeks and Naruto walked next to Dietrich to comfort her.

"We don't have any proof yet." Naruto told them, but more to Dietrich. "But since we have no real way to know, all we can do is..."

"I… I saw a man in black arguing about payment," Dietrich said, shuddering. "Hours before my v-village was swarmed by yoma and Awakened Beings!" She sobbed. "It was a miracle that I survived. When I was found by the Organization, I joined immediately, thinking I owed them my life. I… I… I w-was so stupid not to suspect them!"

Naruto sighed and scooped her up into a hug, rubbing her back and giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"Back when I was a warrior, it was when the Organization was starting out." Riful said, bringing everyone's attention to her. And many of them were surprised to learn she was _that_ old! She noticed and shrugged. "At that time, there were both male and female warriors. I was the one of the first female warriors, the others were still male and the other girls were still in training. And… there were a few things that were a bit off, now that I think about it."

"How do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Riful shrugged again. "They were stories that were passed down. I believe they're forgotten now." she frowned as she racked her brain on what was said back then. "But, if my memory is right, then the stories had said there were no youmas for more than 50 years. And then one day, they just… showed up. They just popped up out of nowhere."

"That ties in with what Miria found." Naruto said. "They just showed up, out of nowhere. And that was after the Organization was founded."

"And then we were made." Riful said, she paused then corrected herself. "Or rather the lost generation was made. The males."

The blond frowned. "Speaking of… there's something about this 'lost generation' I'm having trouble wrapping my head around. If there was 47 of them… then how come there isn't less of them? I'm pretty sure they were slowly killed off in the years after they lost themselves. And you can't say it's because more were infected and turned into youma - because from what I saw, your common youma does not grow tentacles or look like a mutated boar. Or ape. Or a retarded-looking lizard."

Helen sniggered at his descriptions of some of the awakened beings.

Riful shrugged again. "That _is_ a good question." she said. "I can name four survivors from that era off the top of my head, but you killed one of them in Pieta. My previous consort Dauf was another, but you killed him too. So that leaves Isley, Chronos, and Lars."

"Wait," the gears began to turn in Flora's head; she looked to Miria and said. "you don't think…?"

"The possibility is there," Naruto told her, prompting the woman to look at him once more. "Unless we have solid proof of their misdeeds, we have to take everything with a grain of salt, though." he sighed and crossed his arms. "What we _do_ know is they're conducting experiments to create a controllable awakened being. Rafaela and Luciela were their first attempt - and I'm sure everyone in this room knows how _that_ turned out. Alicia and Beth are their second attempt that we know of, and they were successful - to a degree. And since they're likely to guess they deserted at this point, my gut tells me they're going to make another attempt."

Then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Naruto, honey," Cynthia called. "One or your clones is back with something you need to see."

Naruto was already heading for the door the second he heard 'clone' and opened it.

Cynthia looked concerned as her man opened the door. She could tell how tense it was in there. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

As the clone handed over the scroll over to his boss and dispelled, Naruto took a moment to compose himself. "...you're bound to find out eventually." he said, chuckling as he patted his fiancee on the head. "Come on in."

"What that in your hand?" Miria asked, while she was miffed that Cynthia was joining in her lover had a point. The pigtailed woman _was_ going to find out eventually. They might as well get it out of the way now.

"Information, I hope." the blond answered. "When I rescued Galatea I sent a clone out to the Organization to intimidate them-"

"You WHAT?!"

"-but his mission changed to information gathering." he continued as if he were not interrupted. "The clone collected a map, with some words I can't understand written on it along with some documents. Hopefully information on what they were doing over the years."

Miria blinked owlishly. "A-alright, let's see what you've got." Perhaps these documents would provide the evidence they needed?

Naruto unfurled the scroll and set it down on the floor. Then with a surge of his chakra funneling into the scroll's dried ink, a poof of smoke came from the scroll.

"...that's a lot of documents." Helen said with her mouth agape when the smoke cleared.

Naruto smiled proudly. "Yeah, my clone got a bit… enthusiastic. There's a map among them, as well. Apparently, it shows the mainland among other things, but he was unable to read it."

Miria immediately looked for the map amongst the pile while everyone else got close out of interest. The woman got it and immediately started to read the words. The continent they were on was labeled Testing Ground One. That didn't bode well…

She then looked at the arrows pointing to the West and the words under them read as, Unexplored Continent; home to the strange masked people. Potentially hostile, and suspected home of 'Ladykiller' Naruto. Has towns much more advanced than the mainland's and Testing Ground One. Proceed with caution.

Sent recon team to Unexplored Continent to the southern areas as northern regions are unwelcoming.

Having seen what she needed to of the map, Miria started leafing through some of the recent-looking documents. One, in particular, caught her eye. "This is bad." she muttered as the blood drained from her face. Then, she gave Naruto an urgent look. "They've sent an envoy to the continent they suspect you to be from. They intend to find any enemies you may have and point them in our direction."

"I wouldn't worry about them for a while. I know for a fact they're not going to send anyone after me anytime soon." Naruto assured. "The continent itself just came out of a short but devastating war that almost crippled all sides. We lost tens of thousands in that conflict, so they'll need time to recover. Even then, I have a _lot_ of friends in high places, so most of them wouldn't even be interested in pissing me off. Hell, they're more likely to be on my side than fight me. Especially Gaara. He's one of my closest friends and is the leader of Sunagakure, one of the five most powerful… cities on the continent." he paused. "Fun fact: Gaara was the one whose father made him a sociopath, and tried to kill me to prove his existence."

"The one who was like me?" Ophelia asked, she could somewhat remember her lover mentioning a friend that tried to kill him. "The one who's dad sent assassins to kill him right?"

"The very same." Naruto nodded. "He was also a Jinchuuriki like me. But, he's not anymore. His demon was extracted from him by the organization that had waged war with the people of my continent and nearly killed them all."

Miria was white as a sheet at that; relieved though she may have been that this organization of his was dead, the thought of them being able to bring his continent to its knees, despite eight others like him being there to oppose them, sent shivers up her spine.

Cynthia had the bright idea to ask, "Just how powerful was this organization you fought?"

Naruto looked at his fiancee for a moment, and then, with a long suffering sigh he began to recount all he could about the Akatsuki. "Well, one was immortal. And I mean that in the literal sense. You cut off his head and he would keep talking. He also had this ability that transfers all injuries he inflicted on himself to his victim after ingesting their blood. The actual leader of the organization was intangible and could to put you in an unbreakable illusion where he could torture you in your own mind for 47 hours, where it's only a few seconds in real time, he could also bring you to a location only he can get to either by looking at you or touching you; there was someone else who had a similar ability, only he was so skilled with illusions you wouldn't notice the difference between the fake and the real thing. He could also make a spectral warrior that could take on a demon of Kurama's calibur. Another had nine hearts, taken from his previous victims, so to permanently kill him you had to destroy all nine." he took another brief pause to collect his thoughts, "Another was a famous swordsman, he was so dangerous the sword he carried could make my chakra and yoki useless, since it absorbs it and transfers it to him. The figurehead of that organization was the one who literally flattened my home." he took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "In other words, all of them were a one man army that no one wanted to fuck around with. They're all dead now, though, so you won't have to worry about them."

Well… Orochimaru was still alive. But he wasn't a part of Akatsuki anymore.

The women in the room could barely believe their ears. No wonder they were such a problem to the people of his continent!

"And… if they do come?" Clare asked.

"I'll make sure you're all able to fight them. Out of everyone, Konohagakure - my city - is most likely to come after me. They're the reason I left, after all. Iwagakure, though... they might be a close contender though. Old Man Oonoki is a wild card, though his city suffered heavy losses. Kumogakure is also a close contender… they're the most militaristic and are infamous for kidnapping. They also suffered the least losses, though it's hard to say if they'd actually come after me. I'm friends with Octo-pops, the leader's brother, who's the second strongest Jinchuuriki and he thinks highly of me. Sunagakure, Gaara's city, is one place I know for a _fact_ won't come. Finally, Kirigakure suffered the most losses and might be the least likely to come after me for that alone, though Mei - their leader - is highly protective of her people. It's entirely possibly that she might see me as a potential threat." then he concluded with a nonchalant shrug, "But they all suffered heavy losses; it would take them a near decade to recover their numbers, so we have that amount of time to prepare. I'll have to up your training and see if I can get you all able to use chakra."

Miria nodded in agreement. That made sense, and she was curious about this 'chakra' he kept mentioning.

"Right, so, what can you tell what is on the other documents?" the blond asked, gesturing to the pile on the floor.

"I'll see what I can find," Miria replied.

Naruto nodded, but then, they heard a small, trembling voice off to the side.

"I… I think I found what you're looking for."

Poor Cynthia had gotten a bit too curious for her own good when she saw a large, extensive bundle of papers referring to the yoma. Now that she'd seen what it contained, tears streamed down her eyes and her whole body trembled. She felt sick.

The papers contained everything the Organization had recorded about the yoma, including detailed files on how they were created, and whom they were made from. Mostly orphans, according to the files.

"Let me see," Miria told her and Cynthia gladly handed her the entire document; finding herself unable to read anymore. Naruto brought his fiancee into a comforting hug and allowed her to cry onto his chest. She was such a kind-hearted one, so to see her like this pissed him right the fuck off. Whatever was in those papers must have been… ugly for her to react in such a way.

Literally everyone could sense how… displeased Naruto was. It was… unnerving. Renee, in particular, was trembling like a leaf, easily overwhelmed by his foul mood.

Cynthia, however, hugged him closer, knowing that it was because he was being protective of her. It made her feel so much better to have a man who cared for her so. Soon, her crying was reduced to the occasional sniffle as Naruto comforted her.

"Whatever was in that, must've been bad." Cynthia smiled bitterly, that was a _massive_ understatement. She thought she was helping to protect people from the yoma; but instead she found out she was killing infected people who were kidnapped by the Organization and infused with the flesh of some being that was worse than youma and voracious eaters.

Miria replied with a low angered growl. "It's the organization's records on the yoma. If it's true, then we can say without a doubt that they are responsible; there's even detailed accounts on how they were made and why."

"We weren't killing monsters." Cynthia told everyone. "All this time we were killing innocent people. People who the Organization had kidnapped for years, and turned them into what they are now."

That got one hell of a reaction out of the women present. Dietrich was white as a sheet and looked about ready to throw up. The twins frowned, displeased to see their man so angry. Jean was aghast from this revelation, as were Flora and Veronica.

"Raise your hand if you're all for wiping out the organization?" a scowling Helen said.

Dietrich's hand jolted up immediately, a look of righteous fury in her eye. Flora, Cynthia and Jean all followed suit. Deneve was the next, after Helen raised hers, followed by Miria. Veronica felt apprehensive, but did as well, when she saw Cynthia and Miria do the same, and the twins looked at Naruto expectantly. If he was going, they were too. He saw and raised his hand with a smile, prompting Alicia and Beth to raise theirs, followed by Galatea.

The last one to raise her hand was Renee, but upon seeing everyone else do it made her more confident in doing so.

"Well… looks like we have a unanimous vote." Naruto said. "The others will have to know of this too and we have undeniable proof of their misdeeds as well. I'll have to see if you're able to use chakra - having you all being able to control the elements, and make illusions would be a nightmare to fight." he grinned menacingly. "I can't wait."

None of the women in the room could help but wonder if they should dread or look forward to these lessons. So, they settled for feeling both.


	10. Chapter 10

_11 Months later..._

Rubel let out a deep sigh as he got off the boat. That was one hell of a long trip, but now, he was here. The gaunt man took in his surroundings. They had landed in what appeared to be a port town to the south east of this continent.

The buildings were a little foreign, but had that familiarity to them. He could see a few made from brick and concrete on solid land rather on the wooden port. Not to mention the civilians here were dressed differently too.

Oddly, there were a lot of kids with whisker marks. Perhaps that was a common trait around these parts?

They were all dressed in several clothes he'd never seen before. And quite a few were armed, and in armour of some kind that was foreign, as well. The man in black adjusted his hat, he hoped the locals here spoke the same language as he and his… cohorts.

Flanking Rubel was a small entourage of masked men in black. They were all garbed in identical attire and eyeballed the people of this strange, new land warily. "Where to?" one of them asked.

"We head inland, someone here is bound to know the Ladykiller and point us in the right direction." Rubel answered.

With that, the men set off to find someone who looked like an authority figure. Surely, that would be a good place to start.

The man looked around from behind his sunglasses, eyeballing several warrior-looking men and women with steel-plated headbands roaming about. Upon these plates were a symbol that resembled an ink blob or something of the like etched into them. A dark-skinned woman with red hair and a thin, single-edged sword eyeballed him back suspiciously. She frowned when he gave her a polite smile, clearly not trusting him. Rubel shrugged, before carrying on. No need to accidentally piss off the locals, so he opted to leave her well enough alone.

As Rubel walked away with his contingent of guards, Karui kept her eyes on him. When she saw him ask a passer by for directions, she frowned, seeing that he was directed to town hall. Apparently, shadowing him was a damn good idea.

"Samui, Omoi,' she whispered into her intercom, "we've got a JDLR at the docks. Five white men in black. One's wearing sunglasses and a fedora, the others are masked. Their heading towards town hall."

JDLR, shortened for 'Just Doesn't Look Right', was code in Kumo for suspicious looking people or activities. And the men Karui pointed out to Samui and Omoi fit that code to a T.

Samui, a big breasted blonde with a bob-cut and cold, piercing blue eyes immediately sought out the men Karui described. She found them walking down the street towards the town hall. The two young women and young man shadowed after them. If they were here to cause problems, or were hired by Konoha… they would be dealt with. Non-lethally of course; they didn't want to cause a political shitstorm so soon after the war.

They were still recovering from their losses after all. Thankfully, their sensei had convinced Matatabi the two-tailed flaming cat to hang out around their village and help them out if they needed it. She was surprisingly polite, despite the mistreatment and imprisonment she had endured since the formation of the Hidden Villages.

A few minutes later, the mayor of Nami no Kuni, Tazuna was surprised and a bit unnerved by the small team of black-clad men walking into his office.

When the man in the fedora came to a stop in front of his desk, the part-time bridge builder reigned in his nerves and polite asked. "May I help you?"

"Ah, yes," Rubel began. "We hail from a continent far away and have… a problem on our hands. A big one, in fact. Would you happen to know where I can hire some help with that?"

Tazuna stared at him for a moment, before answering with a sigh. "...I do know, yes; but I'm not sure they're going to be able to help you with your 'problem'. Not right away, at least."

"Oh?"

"There was a massive war between the Hidden Villages and a shadowy organization named… Akatsy? Something like that, two years ago. It left them low on manpower, so I don't know whether or not they have someone to spare for such a long trip. The closest one to us though, is the Village Hidden by Leaves, or Konoha as it's more commonly known."

"I see." Rubel mused. "Where can I find this Konoha?"

"Cross the Great Naruto Bridge to get to the mainland and head down the western road. Can't miss it, though you'll be traveling for a few days on foot."

Rubel cocked his head at the name. "Naruto… I seem to recall hearing that name before. Is it a common one?"

Tazuna shrugged. "It will be in a generation or two, I hear. Naruto Uzumaki is a hero to everyone here, he was part of a team that liberated our town from a tyrant and inspired us all to rise up against our oppressors, that bridge is named after him. He almost single handedly stopped that war I mentioned earlier. And he managed to befriend all Nine Tailed Beasts. Never could help but wonder why he left, though. He's well liked by everyone I know of. Even the Hidden Villages think highly of him."

Rubel mentally cursed at that; at least it's a certainty that their problem originally came from here. That's good news at least. Bad news, everyone thinks highly of him so the chances of hiring someone to remove their annoyance is low. Still, someone that famous was bound to have enemies. Maybe they'd be fortunate enough to find one? Although he _was_ curious as to what these… 'Tailed Beasts' are; are they their version of voracious eaters? Yomas? And the Ladykiller befriended them as well?

"By any chance, you wouldn't happen to know where he's from? I'm so dreadfully curious."

Tazuna certainly didn't see any harm in answering. "Of course, he's from Konoha."

Rubel hummed thoughtfully and then gave the man a polite nod. "I thank you for the information."

"You're welcome. And if you're lucky you might see one of the Tailed Beasts when you're crossing the Great Naruto Bridge. Isobu and Chomei like to hang around here this time of year. Do try to be polite, though, the three-tailed one, Isobu, has little patience for rude people."

Again, Rubel couldn't help his curiosity. "Forgive my rudeness, but, you make them sound as if they're capable of understanding us."

Tazuna chuckled. "Yeah, you're definitely not from around here. Now that I think about it, they don't look like they would, but they can. In fact, they're smarter than most people. If the rumours about them being over a thousand years old has any merit, that is."

Rubel gave another polite nod and said, "again, I thank you for the information. Please do have a nice day."

"You're welcome. And have a safe journey."

With that respectable dismissal, Rubel and his entourage left the office and building in an orderly fashion. As they headed to the Great Naruto Bridge they never noticed they were being shadowed by the team from Kumo; they came to a stop when they moved across the mile long bridge.

"...Should we follow?" Karui asked.

Samui shook her head. "No. We have our orders to stay here and make sure no one from Konoha kidnaps Naruto's children."

Karui sighed, muttering to herself, "lucky bastard. How does one man have so many kids?"

Omoi snorted. "He has shadow clones. I wouldn't be surprised if he used them to help him out. And if he gets clones to help out... then he could get more children, and if he could get more children he could have enough people to recreate the Uzumaki Clan... and if he gets the Uzumaki Clan revived, would he strike back against us because we were one of the three Hidden Villages that almost wiped them off the face of the plan- Ow!"

His tangent was cut short by a swift whack to the back of the head, courtesy of his sister. "Omoi, you're ranting again…"

Meanwhile, back on the bridge, Rubel found himself unnerved by the giant, spiky, three-tailed turtle-thing swimming by just under the crossway. His escort were feeling the same; they were completely unnerved when the water beneath the bridge rose up to reveal the giant turtle.

"I take it you're, Isobu?"

There was a loud snorting sound from the turtle, and it took a moment for them to realise it was chuckling. **"A foreigner who knows my name? Strange. Very strange. Unless Tazuna told you it."**

"Tazuna?" Rubel questioned. "The mayor of this town, I take it. Forgive me, but I never asked his name."

" **Yes. That is he. Tazuna, the Mayor of Wave Country. Now, I have a question for you if you will indulge me."**

Rubel smiled politely. "Fire away, I don't mind."

Suddenly, the turtle shifted around and rose up on the surface, looking directly at the foreigners with a single, dangerously narrowed eye. And as he said, **"What are your intentions towards Naruto?"** the politeness in Isobu's voice was still there, but he had a tone of absolute seriousness to show he was _not_ messing around.

Without missing a beat, Rubel smiled and asked, "who?"

If nothing else, Isobu had to credit him for having one hell of a poker face. **"You don't fool me** _ **human**_ **, I gave Naruto my yoki two years ago - I can 'look' in and check on him anytime I want, and I heard you talking to him one year ago."** Isobu swam closer until he was close enough to the edge. **"Now,** _ **human**_ **, what. Are. Your. Intentions towards him?"**

Rubel smiled politely as he slowly backed away from the edge of the bridge, "I assure you, I have no ill intent towards Naruto."

Isobu gave the man and his escort a hard and tense stare. **"...I may not have Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions, but I will warn you: if you** _ **dare**_ **hurt my friend, I and the others will know… And we will come for you."**

And with that ominous warning, Isobu sank down into the ocean.

Rubel frowned at the threat. And if what it said about being able to 'check in' has any merit, they're going to have to be a lot more careful when it comes to dealing with the Ladykiller. Nevertheless, he adjusted his fedora and continued on his way with his escorts following.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, he couldn't keep the prideful smile off his face as Cynthia giggled, playing with her twin girls. He couldn't help but wince when he recalled their conception, though. Upon realizing that he'd impregnated Miria, Tabitha, Zelda, Flora, Alicia, and Beth in addition to Clare, Jean, Riful, and _not_ her, Cynthia trapped him in his room with a sickly-sweet grin for five damn days! Were it not for Kurama, he would have literally been fucked to death!

What a way it would have been to go out, though...

He chuckled to himself, before eyeballing the other women. Off to the side Zelda and Tabitha were holding their sons in their arms, soothingly humming into their ear as they slept.

Miria and Flora had daughters, who were fast asleep soundlessly in their cribs. Riful's daughter, was fast asleep in her crib too, as the Abyssal loli looked down at the brat and giggled. She was so damn proud of having Naruto's baby.

Needless to say, the other women tried not to think about all the dead bandits and criminals her appetite had consequently left in its wake.

Alicia and Beth, had a son and daughter respectively, and they were almost fundamentally different than they were a year ago, upon their fateful encounter with Naruto. They were smiling a lot more now and had an understanding on some of their emotions. The mood swings they had at first left them so horribly confused, but with Naruto by their side they managed. They still kept up the emotionless facade though, which they only dropped when around Naruto himself and their children.

Clare had a daughter she named after her adoptive mum, Teresa. The girl somehow ended up being a spitting image of the woman, too. He had to ask Clare at one point if the baby was actually Teresa herself - she wasn't, Clare could still feel the woman's presence inside of her. Apparently, Teresa's flesh and blood being implanted into Clare had an interesting side-effect?

That aside, a once again pregnant Jean Uzumaki had a giant grin on her face as she sat in a corner and nursed little William. She was so immeasurably proud to have born Naruto a son, and such a healthy one at that!

With a smile Naruto left the nursery; they didn't even know he was there, watching them from the doorway. Before he did, though, he couldn't help but eyeball the three empty cribs. He couldn't wait for his expectant women to finally come to term. Veronica, in particular, should be due any day, now.

After that, he left.

A few minutes later, Naruto emerged from the keep of Riful's castle, wandering on the ramparts and lost in thought as he wondered what to do next. Originally, he'd come here to seek powerful, relatively unknown allies that he could use to take his literal lifetime of frustrations out on those who'd wronged him.

But now… he was having second thoughts. These girls are doing him some good, he found someone - several someones, in fact - to love again and his anger had been vented since he got new lovers, who loved him for _him_ and not because of his reputation or power… maybe more on the latter, but they still loved him for him.

So… what now? Should he just stay here and rebuild his clan? What of his friends and family back home? Should he go back for their sakes?

If so, what of his girls, here? Would it be right to just uproot them and bring his wives to a continent they'd never even known existed before he plopped on their shores? He didn't know what to do… maybe asking for their opinion would help him think? Get some outside perspective.

Likely having sensed his troubled thoughts, Galatea waddled on up behind him. She was about six months in, and damn was this kid hard on her ankles… "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Just lost in thought, dear." Naruto sighed. "No, it's not just that. I'm… having trouble with something."

Galatea frowned, hugging him from behind. Naruto exhaled and leaned against her touch. "What is it you're having trouble with? You can tell me."

"A decision: when the Organization is taken down, should I stay here with you all… or go back home with you all coming with me? Would any of you even _want_ to go to a continent you had no prior knowledge of existing, once this business with the Organization is over?"

His wife giggled. "I would love to. You have no idea how curious I am of your world. I'm sure many would feel the same." Her smile faded as another thought came to mind. "Furthermore, we only have so many bandits and such on this continent, and we have no way of knowing if your awakened lovers are killing them off quicker than they are produced or not. On top of that, there's no telling just yet if their offspring will share their eating habits."

Naruto frowned, having forgotten about that. Perhaps heading back was the safer option after all. The Elemental Nations had a lot of bandits and… other missing-nin. Hell, if nothing else, he could look into seeing if Orochimaru could grow them some food in exchange for being allowed to keep his teeth? It was worth a try, if nothing else.

"That's a good point… maybe going home after this is all over would be the best decision." He put his hand on top of Galatea's, "Thank you, for helping clear things up."

His wife smiled brightly. "Think nothing of it, my love. I'm here for you whenever you need it, just as you are there for me."

Naruto could help but smile back. He took a moment to overlook the castle he'd renovated. The massive structure was perched atop a hill, comprised of a keep sitting atop an elevated position surrounded by a retaining wall that kept the building well above its outer bailey. There was a bastion on every corner and a large ramp leading up to its entrance with three towers along the way - each one serving as a miniature gatehouse. Even then, the entrance in question was an iron grate leading directly to a spiralling staircase only wide enough to accommodate one person at a time. Maybe an adult and child standing side by side, but that was a stretch, depending on the kid's age.

All of this was surrounded by the ramparts, which had all the bells and whistles of the age: extended, inward- and outward-facing battlements with arrow loops in the merlons and machicolations covered by trap doors for when they were not in use. Aside from a sally port in the form of an escape tunnel that lead to secret basement a nearby windmill, the only way in or out was through the barbican, which had every fortification it possibly could: a counterweight drawbridge, the same extended battlements as the ramparts, some additional arrow loops in the upper levels of its flanking towers, a reinforced gate with an inner and outer portcullis, and no less than five murder holes up top.

Needless to say, these bells and whistles required the barbican to be quite large, and the ramparts to be just as tall, as a result everything was well over ten stories in height and the castle's outer wall was five meters thick.

Naruto chuckled tiredly. Learning how to rebuild this thing was a bitch and a half, but there was no way in hell the Organization was going to touch them from all the way up here, any time soon. It was tiring work to be sure, even and especially with an army of clones, but damn, he was proud of himself. "If all else fails," he said, "I could set up a bigger version of that teleportation seal I use somewhere in this place and see if we can have this place serve as a backup shelter or just go back and forth between the two continents."

Galatea's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Y-you can do that?!"

"I have no idea," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "I have a seal that lets me get back to my homeland at any time I want. I can try and make another version of it to take _everyone_. It might not work but, it _is_ worth a try."

She married a madman, Galatea realized with an amused chortle of her own - an insane, glorious bastard, and she wouldn't have him any other way. "Indeed it is."

Naruto turned around and cupped Galatea's cheek, giving her a loving kiss, before taking her by the hand and heading back to the keep.

"So, when are you going back to teaching us to use chakra again?" the woman asked as she was led into the keep.

Naruto chuckled as he put his arm around her waist. "Tomorrow, Galatea. I just don't want to put too much strain on you or any of the others. I'll start teaching you some more advanced training techniques that will increase your control once you have our child though." then a thought came to him. "Say, Galatea, just how strong is the skin of an awakened being? Is steel able to pierce through their skin at all?"

"It depends. If they have armour-like plates on their body, like you saw with Alicia then it's really hard for steel to break through. Regular yomas don't have thick skin at all so a normal human can kill one if they're lucky enough."

And so Galatea began to tell Naruto some of the strengths and weaknesses of awakened beings.

" _And Alicia's skin looks like it's made of metal,"_ Naruto thought in realization. _"...I might be wrong about Chunins having an easier time than Genins fighting Alicia - they are more_ likely _to be_ killed _by her than them defeating her."_ he grinned widely. _"That's hot."_

* * *

 _One day later_

For the Abyssal Ones, voracious eater and hybrids, unlocking their chakra was easy. But because of what they are, their chakra reserves were suppressed. Everyone had chakra, even them, but Naruto had to kick start it by sharing his own with them once again; and since they were so used to using yoki they had to change, to adapt.

It was an effort that took them several weeks - those who were pregnant were delayed by a few months - but they managed.

Now, like Naruto, they had two sources of energy to use. All the women needed was to learn how to manipulate their new energy source. They had a tougher time, because again, they were used to using yoki.

Luckily they had Naruto to teach them and now, all of them had a basic understanding of its mechanics. Those who were pregnant, like Galatea and Jean, had to sit it out or risk hurting their children. That didn't mean they weren't allowed to sit, watch and learn though. And he didn't teach them any advanced techniques since they had to learn how to instinctively draw their chakra first; the ones who had the most trouble with this were Riful, Luciela and Ophelia; understandable since they're awakened beings, but in the end they too managed to draw their chakra out as often as they used yoki.

In the barracks/armoury, stood Naruto in a large, empty room. The room had a seal matrix on the walls in preparation for what he was going to teach them next. He looked over his shoulder when his girls came in the room one by one. Veronica, Jean and Galatea, being pregnant separated from everyone else and watched the proceedings.

Helen looked at the walls in curiosity, as did Deneve, Flora and Clare. "So what are we doing today?" the former Number. 22 asked, crossing her arms under her bosom as she looked at him expectantly.

Naruto grinned broadly and said. "Today, we're going to use one technique I think you're all going to like. It'll help you get more control over your chakra." to show what he meant the blond walked to a wall, and to everyone's stunned disbelief he put a foot up on the surface followed by the other and walked up on the wall until he was on the ceiling.

Excluding Alicia and Beth, everyone remembered seeing Naruto jumping on top of a tree branch to cut Jean down when she got herself caught in one of his snare traps. And he's going to _teach_ them how to do this?

Oh, _fuck_ yes!

Naruto looked down/up at them and grinned as he put his hands in his tunic pockets. "This ladies, is a chakra exercise known as 'Tree-Climbing'; but since we don't have any trees here, we are going to have to use the walls." he told them; and as he began to explain on how to achieve this result, Naruto walked back to the wall he walked up on and went back down until he was halfway. "To get this result: you have to focus a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and using that to climb a wall without using your hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, you will lose your footing and fall off. Like this."

To show what he meant, Naruto made the chakra flow to his feet weak enough to cause him to lose his footing and fall off. He flipped and landed on his feet however, and quickly walked back up the wall to show them another example.

"If it is too strong, you will be pushed away from the wall, causing the surface to break around the point of contact and again, you will fall. Like this."

To give them the second example, Naruto put too much chakra in his feet and as a consequence he was pushed off the wall and to the floor as the surface around his feet broke. The seals glowed as the wall repaired itself.

"If you are able to do this, then you will be able to take a more advanced training method: water-walking. It's exactly what it sounds like. Any questions?"

"Are you able to use this… exercise to stick to any surfaces?" Miria asked as she thought of the many benefits this training will give them.

"Not all of them. There's Water-Walking, Tree-Walking, and I heard there is Sand-Walking; I never tried that one, but I think it follows the same fundamentals as Water-Walking. I never attempted Lava-Walking, or Fire-Walking for y'know, obvious reasons."

Several women winced at that. Not one of them could blame him.

Truth be told, he wasn't even sure there _is_ a Fire-Walking exercise, the same went for Lava-Walking. He heard about something of the like in the latter's case being practiced in Iwa, but that could have easily just been a case of the village's people trying to make themselves sound badass.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Anyway, even if you damage the walls, the seals I put on will automatically repair it. I recommend taking it one foot at a time though, that way you'll be able to measure how much chakra you need to make sure you don't get pushed off. Also, you might need to get used to the vertigo. The human body's not exactly built to hang upside-down for long periods of time. Any other questions?"

"Are we allowed to ask for advice if we get stuck?" Yuma asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I didn't do that. I've only taught one other person, so I'm a little new to this. But, I promise to do my very best and explain, give advice, or a hands on example if any of you wish it."

"Can we 'fight' again after we get this down?" Helen asked with eager anticipation.

Naruto shrugged. "If you're up for it. This training exercise took me a full week, from morning to evening, to get down. And I was exhausted after each day. To be fair, though, my chakra control was complete shit, at the time. It didn't help that Kurama being sealed inside me shot my chakra reserves above jonin level either, so I had a lot more trouble with it than I otherwise would have." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the blond looked at the women one by one. "If I had to guess - anyone in the lower to single digits would have difficulty getting this down, while those in the higher digits would find this easy… then again, yoki's harder to control than chakra, so, who knows? This could be a cakewalk for all of you."

The women exchanged some looks here and there for a moment; then, they turned and walked to the walls of the barracks/armory and placed their right or left foot on the surface. Galatea and Jean watched as they tried to get their foot to stick to the wall. Those in the lower digits, like Yuma, Clare and Tabitha were having it easier than those in the higher and single digits, like Miria, Undine and Cynthia.

Nevertheless, they were learning and Naruto was expecting them to get it down by the end of the week. Miria is the type of person who would help her comrades and would not allow them to be left behind.

So he - to him at least - had a good reason to be so confident in their success.

* * *

 _Two days later_

"...where is he?" Priscilla muttered to herself.

It's been a little more than 11 months since her encounter with Naruto's clone, and Priscilla could not get him out of her head. He was… interesting, though she knew not why. There was just something about the man that drew her towards him.

As she surveyed her surroundings, the spiky-haired brunette was garbed in a red, form-fitting leather dress, brown shoes and a long cloth cloak draped over her shoulders.

His scent was still strong, here… But he wasn't here. Did he just leave recently? She walked up the path to a small ledge overlooking a waterfall. It was a rather scenic place. Quite pretty, really. She came to a stop before seven swords stuck into the ground like grave markers. The one in the middle had fresh roses placed upon it and there was some odd etchings on a stone placed in front of the sword and the area was well-maintained.

Then, she remembered the clone mentioning several of his lovers being in the area that Isley attacked. She frowned; was this the grave of his lover? Priscilla closed her eyes, then inhaled and exhaled; her eyes opened once more - his scent was especially strong here. She must have missed him by mere days.

"...dammit." she cursed. Priscilla sighed; what to do, what to do?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Wave...

It's been three days since those JDLR men arrived in Wave Country; three days since Isobu gave them that warning. And it's been for three days that Team Samui were having a discussion on one subject: Naruto Uzumaki.

The three of them were walking to the local cemetery, mainly for privacy, but also to pay respect to the deceased.

"Omoi, you're over thinking things again…" Karui growled in irritation.

"It's not over thinking if the possibility, is there!" the lollipop addict shot back. He moved the lolli to the other cheek before saying, "What if those men _were_ here because their 'big problem' is Naruto, and the man in the fedora wants hired help to kill him?"

"Fighting the Uzumaki would be not cool." Samui said before Karui could reply. "He's too strong for any one team, or several. And we're still recovering from the Fourth Shinobi World War - no one would want to commit in the search for him."

"No one except Konoha," Omoi pointed out. "They tried to have his chakra sealed away, because they thought he was getting too powerful. Someone there is an obvious threat to him. Why do you think he left?"

"It wasn't _just_ Konoha." Samui corrected him, "The other Hidden Villages thought he was getting too powerful as well. However, those who thought so were far in between."

"But those who thought so were powerful people." Karui pointed out, "People who the Daimyos listen to. Hell, one of them was the Tsuchikage, himself! His granddaughter thought otherwise, but as long as Oonoki remains in power, he's a potential threat."

"I remember that," Omoi mused. "But I thought Oonoki meant Naruto was too powerful and needed guidance, though? It certainly sounded like he did. And if I remember, wasn't Naruto the main contender to becoming the next Hokage? He isn't the smartest person; loyal to a fault, but outside of combat he can be really stupid. He would have had to need advisors, counsellors, and the like to help him, right?"

"He had Tsunade," Samui pointed out. "And before she stepped down, she had her own to help her out, I hear. And there was Copycat Kakashi - the Sixth Hokage - and Shikamaru of the Nara Clan would have most likely been his advisor, as well."

"True," Karui concurred, "but, he can be really stupid inside of combat, too - from what I was told, his battle tactics tend to just be a mixture of Kage Bunshin, Taijutsu, and different variations of the Rasengan. The end result tends to be destructive on the environment."

"To be fair," Omoi countered, "it _is_ effective. Simplicity's not necessarily a sign of stupidity."

"Effective sure, I'll give you that. He did save our asses in the war using said tactics. But he's too predictable."

"Many people in Konoha, and the Kazekage himself would beg to differ."

Samui blonde frowned. Her teammates were bringing up some damn good points about potential threats to Naruto's wellbeing. For them to keep him from becoming Hokage, no less, would meant the people responsible would be powerful... and the most likely candidates for starting some kind of shitstorm in the near future.

"It's a shame we can't just ask him ourselves. It would make things a lot easier." Omoi sighed.

"Ask me what?"

The entirety of Team Samui nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard a familiar blond speak. They turned on their heels and faced him, as Karui and Omoi looked to their team leader. Samui was shocked. Her chakra sensory told her this was actually him. How?!

"When did you come back?!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Just a few seconds ago actually." Naruto answered with a sheepish chuckle. "I have a seal that let's me come here anytime I want, so I can check on my kids. There's also a border seal here as well." he clasped his hands behind his back and gave them an expectant smile, "So, what's this about you asking me something? Did something happen?"

The Kumo-nin all exchanged looks. "Nothing bad, yet," Samui said. "Just something… suspicious."

Naruto unclasped his hands and crossed his arms. "Define 'suspicious', please."

"Five men in black landed in the port, three days ago," Omoi said. "A man with a fedora said they were having a big problem and wanted to hire some help with it."

"Bald, scrawny guy?" Naruto asked. "Big nose and sunglasses?" Their surprise was all the answer he needed. He sighed, "I see; can't say I wasn't expecting this… Where's he headed?"

"To Konoha; you know this man?" Karui asked.

"I wouldn't say that," the blond replied with a slight scowl. "I briefly spoke to the man a year ago. He works for an Organization that's similar to Akatsuki. Their 'big problem' he is looking to take care of is yours truely."

All of Team Samui frowned at that, immediately put on high alert. "We'll get Kumo to keep an eye on him and send word to Suna," their leader said, crossing her arms under her generous bosom. "If he so much as twitches wrong, Ei-sama will have his head delivered to you on a silver platter."

"It'll help." Naruto said, "Thanks. I'll be dealing with this Organization for a while back where I'm at, so I'm going to be busy."

"Does this Organization have a name?" Karui asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. They're very secretive; simply called 'The Organization'." he wiped his mouth as his lips settled into a serious frown. "They're abducting orphans and homeless people to turn into human-eating demons, and use their flesh once they're dead to create female warriors, that, I guess you could say are artificial half-demons? It's weird and complicated."

"Seriously?!" A horrified Omoi shouted.

Samui and Karui looked just as shocked and appalled.

"I honestly _wish_ I was making this up." Naruto growled, a fierce look on his face. "These women become the very demons they were created to fight if they're not careful. The demons they have created are basically serving as a source of revenue as well as fodder to create these warriors for some kind of sick experiment to create a 'perfect weapon' - hence the fact that I'm trying to take them out."

"And the men in black are here to stop you?" Samui asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. They are. They're not happy with me, since I... took away more than half of their warriors. Though, that _is_ more their fault than mine. They sent more than half of them on a suicide mission that I crashed. Long story short: I saved them, the Organization got pissed, and here we are."

"Something tells me you're not telling us the whole story…" Karui dryly said.

Naruto gave her a good-natured chuckle. "If I told you the whole story we'd be here for hours. The long and short of it is this: I befriended them, and made a promise to help them out."

He conveniently left out he bedded most of them. And that a few of them were actual demons. And was married to quite a few of them as well - with kids, no less! And was planning to rescue the next generation of hybrids from their clutches as soon as possible.

The blond looked back to a grave in the distance and sighed.

"...How are you holding up?" Omoi solemnly asked once he realised _whom_ the grave belonged to.

"...I'm getting better." Naruto said. "In my experience, no one completely recovers from losing a lover, but I'm doing as well as I can. It's been three years since she died, I think?"

"It's been hush-hush," Omoi said, "No one knows what really happened. Just that she died near Suna and you went berserk."

Naruto briefly closed his eyes as past memories rose to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 _Three years ago._

 _Naruto and Hinata dashed forth, heading towards Suna, as something unsettling came into range of her Byakugan._

 _"N-Naruto-kun, hunter-nins from Konoha are closing in!"_

 _Naruto looked over his shoulder with a glare, "How many?"_

 _"A full Anbu unit…" she said, then she gave her man a dead serious look. "A-Anko's leading them."_

 _Naruto scowled, prompting his girlfriend to frown. "Hmm… didn't think she would lead them." They had become such close friends after the war as well. Why was she there?_

 _"She's reputed to be the strongest hunter our village has, now that Tsume's retired," Hinata pointed out. "I hate to say it, but it makes sense. She's Konoha's best shot at finding you, and she's an interrogator too."_

 _The blond looked ahead. Suna was so close… he could see its walls in the distance. Then he came to a running stop with Hinata doing the same; she gave him a questioning look, wondering why he stopped running when Sunagakure was just within their reach._

 _"We might as well confront them." he told her. "I don't want to cause Gaara any trouble."_

 _Hinata looked unsure of his decision, but she got a determined look on her face as she nodded agreeingly. Their decision made the couple stood and waited for their pursuers to arrive._

 _It took several minutes of waiting; then the hunter-nin's finally arrived with Anko leading the group. She looked solemn, like she didn't want to be here but had to be._

 _"Anko…" Naruto greeted the Snake Mistress with a flat smile. "Fancy seeing you here…"_

 _The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have no choice-"_

 _Before she could say more, one of the masked men to her right said, "deal's off if you sing, bitch."_

 _Naruto's scowl deepened at that. "You all do know you have no reason to come for me, right? Or, were you not informed on what Tsunade had done?" His eyes turned a deep, blood red, his pupils narrowing to slits as he added, to that man, especially, "I'll say this once: go home, or this will get ugly."_

 _Instead of answering the Hunter-nin, excluding Anko, all took an aggressive stance. She took more of a defensive one, clearly not wanting to be here, while Naruto and Hinata got ready for a fight._

* * *

Present time

The whiskered blond let out a shaking breath and shrugged. "Can you blame me?" Deciding to change the subject before he gets pissed off, he said, "I'll be visiting her again, soon. Let me know if something happens."

"How do we contact you if we do?" Samui asked; they had no way to get in contact with him if something were to happen.

Naruto reached into a satchel and pulled out a scroll, before lightly tossing it to her as his answer. "Channel your chakra into that and I'll be there in a flash." he paused, blinking owlishly, before chuckling amusedly; he may have just used his father's catchphrase just now.

Samui blinked at him owlishly and nodded.

Then, Naruto snapped his head to the side, before letting out a sigh. "Unfortunately, I need cut this short. Something came up, just now." he gave them all a look, and gave them a smile along with a two fingered salute, "It was nice talking to you all again."

Then in a manner similar to his father, Naruto was gone in a yellow flash leaving behind two bemused women and an equally-befuddled man.

Then, Omoi leered at his sister. "You've got the hots for him, don't you?" He got a punch in the side of the head for his troubles, but seeing her all flustered like that was _so_ worth it!

* * *

An instant later, Priscilla let out a squawk as she leapt back and fell on her ass. Right in front of her, Naruto had appeared out of nowhere, now standing between her and Natalie's grave.

Naruto blinked then looked down. "Oh." he said, recognising her as the girl who was with the Abyssal One of the North. "It's you." he looked behind him and found himself in front of Natalie's grave, along with Matilda, Claudia, Juliana and Wendy, Lily and Karla. He smiled sadly and put his hand on top of Natalie's sword before giving his lover and the others a nod of respect. Then he looked back to Priscilla who was still on the ground, looking up at him with wide eyes. "So, what are you doing here?"

Priscilla blinked, staring oddly at him. Then, she got up and stared more intently. What was that smell? It was familiar, for some reason. The scent of a woman... He could also smell others upon him - many others, as well as the scent of children. For some reason, it made her blush and feel a pang of longing. Why was that? She inched closer, sniffing at him.

There was another smell… a pungent and thick, but somehow pleasant one she didn't recognize. It made her mouth water, though; her loins grew hot and wet. Then, a slew of naughty images flooded her mind. Her blush deepened as she tried to physically shake the thickening fog out of her head. Why was she feeling this way? It wasn't like her to entertain such horribly lewd thoughts! So… why?

Naruto stared at her oddly. He could tell she was harmless, but just as confused as he was when she started sniffing at him. When she got close, Priscilla wrapped her arms around him and took a big whiff of his scent.

Why did he smell so good?

Naruto slowly grew wide eyed when she wrapped her arms around him. Now that she was close - very, very close - he could _feel_ the amount of yoki she had. It was… immense; bigger than anything he'd ever sensed here. Even Riful. who was stronger than Luciela and Ophelia combined, didn't have as much yoki as this one does!

" **She is one of the non-humans I sensed when we first landed here."** Naruto heard Kurama say in realization. **"I didn't know she was** _ **this**_ **strong though…"**

" _How strong would she be compared to everyone else at home?"_ Naruto thought back.

" **No idea."** the nine-tailed fox harrumphed, **"The amount of yoki she has is** _ **far beyond**_ **that of a kage. If I had to guess, she could take on all five Kages and** _ **win**_ **. Easily, I'd wager. If you had just myself sealed within you, I'm not even sure you would have been able to beat her."**

" _O-oh…"_ that's… bad. That's really, really bad. Thank god he doesn't just have Kurama sealed within him; if he didn't have a small portion of the other tailed beasts inside of him, he would have been in trouble.

" **Luckily, she seems to have the hots for you."** Then Kurama said in a tone of absolute seriousness, **"Brat, this non-human cannot become your enemy! Whatever you do, claim her. I'd rather not see just how right I am in my assumption of her power, and I don't want to have my first friend die."**

Naruto chuckled nervously, before teleporting them to a more… appropriate location. He didn't want Nile to be a battleground if this girl decided to suddenly change and attack him.

Priscilla didn't even notice when the land around her suddenly changed to a secluded castle, miles away. It was one of Riful's other castles - an older one perched on a mountain, serving as the citadel to an abandoned town in the west. According to some old maps he'd stumbled upon, it was apparently called Morris. He had plans to use it and the town as a base of operations, after getting it fixed up, but that was for later.

Then, Naruto hugged her close and held her ass in a firm grip. When she jumped and looked up at him, both questioningly and lustfully, he cupped her cheek and gave her a light peck on the lips.

Priscilla eyes grew wide open when their lips touched; she didn't know why, but she liked the feel of their lips together. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed herself against him, moaning into his mouth as she slipped her tongue out and licked against his lips, silently asking for entry.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened his lips; he moaned when her tongue dashed into his gob and mingled with his own. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and began kneading her rear through her form fitting leather dress. She has a nice, firm ass too. He pulled away from her mouth to get some fresh air in his lungs, before bringing their lips together and started making out more heatedly with her.

With each passing second, Priscilla became hungrier and hungrier. She wanted more; she wanted _him_. and nothing was going to stop her! Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, her brown irises now a demonic gold, with the pupils becoming narrow, vertical slits. Her yoki spiked and as she held _her man_ tight. She pulled back from the kiss and tossed Naruto to the ground, eliciting a surprised yelp from him. Her tight form leather dress was shredded from her body and her cloak flew off, as her skin turned purple, her hair turned white, and a horn started to form upon her forehead. Four wings sprouted from her back and she grew to a larger height. While not monstrously huge, she was still visibly taller than Naruto, and Priscilla immediately used that size to her advantage, keeping him pinned down with her right foot on his chest.

When the infamous 'One-Horned Monster' was finished transforming, she had small, metal plates upon her legs and torso, her build was visibly more muscular, though still lean. She even had a sexy, little sixpack. Her ears were now pointed, spikes formed upon her forearms, curved back like blades, and her fingers pointed into wicked claws. She took off her foot, lifted one hand and her fingers extended, shredding his clothes as she eyeballed her prize with a hungry, lewd grin.

" **...isn't she the one you promised two of your mates to kill?"** Kurama asked in great amusement. The tailed beast sounded like he was trying to keep himself from laughing at the irony. Then Kurama almost choked on his own saliva when he felt the sheer _self-hate_ emitting from her. While it was nothing like his own, the tailed beast was still surprised how much of the raw emotion was bubbling under the surface. **"Uh...brat...I don't know how to explain this, but, there's a** _ **lot**_ **of self-hate in this non-human. Be careful."**

" _Thanks for the warning, Kurama. And as for that promise… I'll cross that bridge when we get to it,"_ Naruto replied with an inward sigh. Shit was going to get awkward real quick when he was done here, he knew it. Nevertheless the blond had a horny awakened being to take care of; he chuckled as he gave the transformed Priscilla a look over. "I have to admit, you were pretty cute in your human form, but you look damn _hot_ in that form."

Priscilla blinked, her cheeks flaring up at the complement. "You don't find me disturbing like this?" she asked, out of curiosity and out of wonder.

"Not in the slightest," Naruto replied. "I fucked Luciela of the South in her awakened form. I even fucked Riful of the West, and the former Number 1's Alicia the Black in her awakened form. Including Ophelia, the organization's former Number 4. Plus, some 'claymores' are in there as well."

Then her look turned twice as ravenous as she straddled the man, pinning him down, and started grinding her wet folds against him. If he managed to tame not one, but _two Abyssal Ones_ and an awakened being then she just _had_ to see this for herself!

Granted she was a lot stronger than the Abyssal Ones, but if he claimed to have fucked them, then she'll put said claim up to the test. Besides' that thick musky scent of multiple women, plus one that was oddly familiar to her was driving her _nuts!_

"So, you wanna play, do you~?" Naruto chuckled as his eyes turned crimson as he grinned. "Alright, let's wrestle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Riful's… currently occupied castle, many of his lovers sensed the two massive spikes of yoki in the distance. One was Naruto and the other was… fucking huge.

"P-Priscilla," Clare whispered in both fury and horror. She recognised this yoki signature, thanks to Teresa mentally telling her whom it belonged to.

Everyone snapped their heads to Clare.

"You know who that massive yoki belongs to?" Miria asked.

"No, I don't know her. I met her, once, before I became a hybrid."

Jean cocked her head, looking at her friend oddly. "Then, how do you recognize her signature?"

Clare sighed. "You all might want to sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

Back with Naruto and Priscilla, the former cackled as he and the latter rolled and flailed about within the castle's great hall. Priscilla growled ravenously, pulling Naruto into a lustful kiss, as she managed to pin him down once more. Despite having been coated in a strange, golden aura, she could still feel his massive dick poking at her thigh.

She placed a hand on his chest and guided his tool to her aching folds. This was it; she was going to lose her innocence to a man she just met, and despite herself, Priscilla was absolutely _giddy_ about it.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked her once the awakened girl pulled away from his lips; if they're about to fuck, then they should at least give each other their names. It'd be rude otherwise.

Priscilla cocked her head to the side, curious. "Priscilla. Why?" she gasped when the blond grabbed her breasts and started kneading them.

Naruto gave her an impish grin. "I wanted to know the name of the beauty I'm about to try and make an adorable child with." He let his hands slide to her hips and eased her down. Priscilla gasped and mewled at the feel of his dick piercing her folds and sliding in with impossible ease. "My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Then, he pulled the awakened woman into a hug and kissed her with all his might. "And I'm going to _breed_ you!"

Priscilla had no idea why, but hearing him say that made her _want_ him more than she thought possible. With that thought, the awakened woman sat up and began riding his dick like a professional hooker. "Then do it," she demanded. "Give me your children! I won't settle for any less than _ten_!"

His dick throbbed in her snatch as Naruto gave her a devious grin. "If you want that much then you're gonna have to prove it." His hands went back to her hips to help her keep balance as he bent his knees and started _pounding_ her.

The one-horned woman wailed in pleasure as she did her best to keep up with him, slamming her hips down and meeting him mid-thrust.

"Y-you can do better than that," Naruto goaded. "C'mon, make me _feel_ it!"

Priscilla gave him a heated, determined look as she clenched her muscles around his shaft, squeezing his fifteen-inch monster as she caught up with him, synchronizing her movements with his and actively trying to _milk_ his cock.

"Oh~! That's it." he groaned, a joyous and pleased smile on his face. "But, I _know_ you have more where this came from." he winked at her, "C'mon, don't be shy." He moved one hand from her hip to her stomach and rubbed up and down her six pack as best he could from his position. He could only reach the halfway from the third, due to her height.

God _damn_ , was she hot as fuck though!

Priscilla's arms extended, grabbing Naruto's ankles and she lifted herself up just enough to slip his legs under her. Without letting him pull out completely. Then, she pressed his knees down onto his chest and started riding him once more. To help give her that extra 'oomph' Priscilla flapped her wings to give her a better momentum.

This was something completely unexpected for the blond; the last time he did something like this was with Riful - only _she_ was on the receiving end rather than him! Still, he can't help but applaud her boldness for doing something like this. It made things… interesting.

"This is good enough for you?!" Priscilla howled with a menacing grin. She grunted and panted as she moved her hips and thighs on the meat stick with great force. While he was big, she was bigger, and unfortunately his dick never managed to hit that sweet spot of hers. Her cervix. Like Luciela a year ago, the 'One-horned monster' could feel the tip of Naruto's cock tapping against her cervix; but being inexperienced in the art of mating, she didn't know what she craved, what she wanted. All she knew, is she wanted his dick fucking her; to feel her cunt full to the _fucking_ brim.

Naruto met her menacing grin with a laugh, "Oh yeah, this is good! But…" Priscilla let out an undignified squawk when the blond _somehow_ flipped them over, so she was the one on the bottom. Naruto hooked his arms from under her knees and pressed her legs down towards her chest. "Lemme show you how it's _done!"_

Priscilla mewled as she felt Naruto slide back in, his hands sliding up her calves and holding her ankles behind her ears as he _plowed_ into her. Her eyes snapped open in shock when two pairs of arms made of that strange golden aura spouted from his back; one pair held her ankles in place, the other pair caressed her thighs lovingly and the real pair moved down from her ankles to grab and fondle her tits.

She was in utter bliss. In this position, Naruto's massive dick reached deeper into her honey pot, just barely touching the entrance to her womb with each mighty thrust. The energy made hands on her thighs trailed down and inward, thumbing her clit and eliciting a squeal, as Naruto mashed his lips upon hers. Her claws scraped at the stone floor and her toes curled the instant his mouth made contact with hers. Then, Priscilla was washed away by the tidal wave of euphoria - her inner walls clamping down upon the member within her as she writhed about and wailed into Naruto's mouth.

Said blond grunted in exertion, swallowing his newest lover's squeals and moans. He shuddered at the wonderful tightness of her writhing folds, nearly brought over the edge right then and there. Then, he doubled his pace, slamming into the one-horned woman with paralyzing force.

Priscilla didn't stand a chance. The one of most powerful beings this world had ever seen she may have been, but as far as sex was concerned, she was nowhere near Naruto's level. She was impressive for a virgin, true, but the poor woman was currently a featherweight in comparison to Cynthia, let alone Naruto.

She nearly fainted as another orgasm washed over her. How the hell was it possible to feel so good?! The world spun and her vision clouded; her head went fuzzy and her body went numb as she literally got high off Naruto's dick.

Then, just as she came back down from her orgasm, yet another slammed into her. Rendered unable to maintain her awakened form, Priscilla wailed as she felt Naruto's dick stretch out her much-smaller cootch, still relentlessly pounding her like a champ. She couldn't take it; one last time, every fiber of her being was lit ablaze with unfathomable pleasure. Her inner walls contracted; her juices gushed forth; everything faded to white and a loud hum drowned out everything but her own wails as the brunette finally came so hard she passed out.

Naruto roared in pleasure as the nigh-painful tightness of her virgin snatch nearly choked the life out of him. Her orgasm sent him careening over the edge as he slammed into her, ramming his dick past the doorway to her womb and unleashed a mighty, fresh torrent of his hot, thick, potent seed as far within her as he could reach. The overwhelming tightness of her snatch made Naruto lose concentration of his own transformation; now that he was back to normal, Priscilla's legs dropped to the ground since there was nothing holding them in place.

Still unconscious from the sexual satisfaction of their copulation, Priscilla either out of pure reflex or instinct, wrapped her legs and locked her ankles behind Naruto's waist to keep him from pulling out. He didn't mind; this was _the_ tightest pussy - baring Riful and Dietrich's - he's ever fucked, there was no way in absolute _hell_ he was going to pull out of her.

With a pleased groan Naruto simply laid on top of her and started tracing kisses from her lips to her jawline and down her neck to her collarbone. Her cunt kept trying to milk his cock for all its seed, even as the flow stopped. As if she were taunting him, Priscilla started humping him in her unconscious state.

"Geez, you're an insatiable one aren't you?" the blond groaned with an amused grin; she didn't reply, and merely groaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wasn't expecting her to talk back to him anyway, given the state she's in.

She rocked her hips and then whispered, seemingly in her sleep, "mine."

Naruto gently cupped her cheek and gave her a light peck on the lips. "Heh, you're adorable like this."

Priscilla mewled, hugging him tight. She breathed against his ear, softly cooing as she unknowingly enticed him, and bucked her hips. Her body wanted more, it needed more of that wet heat.

Naruto chuckled, rocking his hips in sync with hers. Soon he was grunting and groaning softly into her ear, her tight as all heck cunt was still actively trying to milk him. He couldn't stop fucking her if he wanted to!

"So... good." she softly whispered. Then, Priscilla felt Naruto's lips upon hers again and her eyes snapped open.

Brown met blue, and the former pulled away from her mouth to say. "I have to say, you're not at all what I expected." He smiled charmingly. "You're absolutely beautiful. In _both_ forms."

Priscilla cocked her head to the side, as her expression turned to one of stoicness. "...You're not afraid of me?"

Naruto cupped her cheek ad gave her a particularly deep thrust, eliciting an absolutely _adorable_ squeak from her, before asking, "why would I be? Fucking me silly and demanding to have my children isn't a very good way to make me scared of you."

Priscilla couldn't help but blush at that. She forced her blush down and gave him an aloof look. "But I'm not human; I crave innards, how can you find someone like that beautiful?" she challenged.

Naruto chuckled. "For a romantic relationship to work, a guy had to be willing to look past a woman's… quirks." he ran his fingers through her spiky locks. "I guess most guys wouldn't be as willing as I am to look past that in particular, but I'm not most guys." the blond grinned at her, "I'm already with an awakened being and two Abyssal ones, remember? I even married them all, months ago, and one even had a beautiful daughter with me."

Priscilla was bewildered; she thought he was joking before! But the pure honesty in his voice took her off guard. Were her senses messing with her? If he was lying, she should have been able to literally smell it, but there was no deception coming from him whatsoever. "H-how are you married to multiple women? Awakened women, at that?!"

Naruto chortled and grinned as he nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck. "Riful fucked me out of nowhere when I killed her previous consort. Luciela seeked me out when I was using my yoki in the North. Ophelia was batshit nuts when I met her, she wasn't even aware she _was_ an awakened being and was looking for someone. I kicked her ass and got her to calm down. Fucked her about a week or so later. Then I asked them to marry me after two to three months of staying in Nile. They agreed." he answered and Priscilla was even more bewildered at the claim - and just like before she didn't smell any deception whatsoever. It was so strange to her!

Naruto left out Clare since he wasn't sure if Priscilla knew who that was. It _was_ better to be on the safe side with that. All Pricilla knew was two of his lovers wanted her head on a platter; though that may have been changed thanks to the revelation of the Organization's shady dealings.

It's very fucking unlikely that Clare and Ophelia no longer want to kill Priscilla, years possibly decades worth of anger can't just go away in a day, after all, but the possibility of diffusing their situation _is_ there. They _were_ with him for a year after all, and a lot of things can happen with him involved.

Speaking of Ophelia… he had to help her come to terms with herself, back when they first met. Judging by the amount of pure unadulterated self-hate Kurama felt within Priscilla, it doesn't seem she had come to terms with her new nature.

He should help her with that. He managed to bring Riful into his mindscape by using his chakra, he can do the same again only reverse. Instead of her going into his mindscape, he'll be going inside of hers.

With his decision made Naruto took Priscilla by surprise, suddenly shoving his mouth to hers and tried to wiggle his tongue past her lips. At the same time, he gently held the side of her head and sent a steady stream of chakra into his hand and to his newest lover.

Priscilla tensed, wary of his intentions, but unable to feel any malice as he used this strange, foreign energy. Then their vision went white.

When his vision came back to him Naruto found himself in an unfamiliar place. A seemingly endless room made out of bricks. There were deep cracks on the walls, in the ceiling and on the floor. It honestly reminded him of the sewer that was his mindscape, minus the pipes and water. The blond looked down at himself and saw he was clothed; thank god for that.

He could hear whimpering in the corner and looked to see a purple-skinned, deformed and disheveled woman in one of those white uniforms from the organization - armor and all. She even had the pale blonde, almost silver hair and a claymore in the slot of her back plate. This woman was curled up in a ball, crying her golden, glowing eyes out, muttering repeatedly that she was a monster.

He heard another person whimpering, and slowly turned to look in the direction it was coming from, his eyes being the last to leave the purple-skinned woman. In the opposite corner of the room, a little girl of about twelve or so. She was garbed in a simple, brown dress and curled up in the same manner as the other, crying about her mommy and daddy.

Moth women could be recognized as different versions of Priscilla.

Naruto sighed, wishing he had a Yamanaka handy to help him out. From what he could tell, Priscilla seemed to be having an identity crisis, much like Ophelia, though this one was far more severe and riddled with a heavier dose of self-loathing. Deciding to go towards the apparent 'yoma' half of this girl's mind, he felt that getting her out of the way would make his job easier.

The 'yoma' half froze when she felt a presence approaching and jumped when Naruto plopped down beside her.

The blond smiled warmly at her when she cautiously looked up at him. "So… what's your story, Priscilla?"

She didn't say anything, her damp, golden vertical slanted eyes just stared at him.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," he assured. "I'm here to help in whatever way I can. I hate seeing people suffer - especially women. So," he offered her his hand, and she stared at it, like it had come from an alien being. "How about you sit up and talk about what's bothering you. I'll listen."

The yoma half of Priscilla whimpered uncomfortably, but nodded. She took a calming breath, took his hand, and as she was steadily being pulled up into a sitting position, the woman said, "I… I lost control. She was the bad one, I was the good one; I was meant to win, like all the good people do, but I lost anyway…"

Naruto guessed the 'bad' one was Teresa. He slowly pulled the yoma half of Priscilla into a comforting hug and rubbed her back. "So, you got angry? That is a perfectly reasonable response to a situation that doesn't go the way you intended it to."

"But I got so angry, I wanted more power - more power to win! More power to make sure I could punish her for her crimes! But no matter how much I drew on, I couldn't _win!_ " the deformed young woman tightly closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "I-I killed her when she had her guard down, and I awakened; then I killed Irene, Noel and Sophia… I… I... b-became a monster." She broke down, again, wailing as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Naruto sighed, giving her a pat on the back, as he waited for her to let it all out and calm back down. "Monsters don't regret it when they do something wrong," he pointed out. "I see a young woman who's scared, lonely… someone who needs to stop beating herself up and come to terms with herself - not a monster."

"But I'm a yoma! Look at me!? I'm ugly; even now, I'm having trouble keeping myself from eating your innards..."

"But, you _are_ keeping yourself from eating them," he gently countered. "That is a sign of true strength right there. A _monster_ would have tried to eat them the second I sat down beside her." He then wrapped his arms around her in a caring hug, causing her to go stiff as a board. "Looks do not determine who is a monster; actions do." Punctuating his statement, he gave her a peck on the cheek, before adding, "you're just human; we _all_ make mistakes - some great, some small, but mistakes nonetheless. Yours just… well… as bad as they are, they're not the _worst_ I've seen. And trust me, I have both seen and have been through a lot of things that were a result of mistakes and _really_ bad decisions."

His entire life just after his parents died protecting him could be considered a giant mistake, on Old Man Hokage's part. The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju giving away the Tailed Beasts to the newly established Hidden Villages can be considered a really bad decision since it only led to three world wars shortly after.

Priscilla felt her heart flutter as she looked at him with painfully hopeful eyes. It was heartbreaking to see that expression on her face; it was like - and is mostly likely is - she's pinning all her hopes on his next set of words.

"Y-you don't think I'm a monster?" she asked, to make sure she had not misheard him.

"Nope. All I see is a young, human woman who just needs to stop being so hard on herself." He said with a charming grin. Priscilla nearly fell in love with him right there - swooning at his words, his reassurance.

In the other corner, the younger Priscilla - her human half - let out a little giggle. It was so comforting for him to say that! Then, she started to fade away.

Just as she did that, the yoma version shuddered as she started to change. Gone were the golden locks and glowing eyes, replaced by her original brown, as her skin reverted back to the pale, but healthy peach. It would take a while before Priscilla fully recovered from what she'd been through and came to terms with herself, but this was one hell of a damn good start.

Then Naruto chuckled, "Now, I see a beautiful young woman." He was surprised when Priscilla cupped his face with both hands and mashed her lips upon his. Then, all went white.

Back in the real world, Naruto found himself needing to recover a bit from finding himself flat on his ass, as a very needy brunette lay atop and kissed him longingly. She rolled her hips, grinding her inner walls against his still-hard shaft, as she tried desperately to milk him for his seed once more. This time, however, her lust was replaced with a heated, passion. She didn't just want to fuck him, anymore; she wanted to _mate_ with him!

She pulled away but kept close to his mouth, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed, tears of joy streaming from her cheeks. The awakened brunette had no idea how much she needed that. She felt... normal - human, once more, for the first time since she killed that yoma who'd slaughtered her family.

Naruto cupped her cheek, smiling warmly. "You're welcome; and even if you are a 'monster' you're _my_ monster. You're quite the _beast_ in the sack, you know." he wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Priscilla rolled her eyes at that. It was lame, but charming. Then, she giggled. "C'mon, then, make me yours, once and for all!"

Naruto grinned and Priscilla gasped when he bent his knees and grabbed her ass. When he started slamming into her tight as hell cootch, the brunette threw her head back and squealed as his thick cock tried to reshape her cunt to fit him and only him. She rocked her hips with his, meeting him mid-thrust, as before and squeezed his shaft with all her might. She wanted him; she needed him so badly!

"God! Your pussy is so tight!" he groaned. "It's tighter than Riful's, and she's the size of a brat!"

Priscilla giggled as she leaned in to kiss him. "Glad to hear you're enjoying me~!" she said into his lips. "And you feel so _big_ , too~!" she squealed in pleasure when he managed to brush against her G-spot, and seeing how she reacted Naruto struck it repeatedly.

The poor brunette didn't stand a chance as her partner's assault sent her over the edge, flying back into that delicious trance of pleasure she'd so craved. Priscilla threw her head back and wailed in euphoria, squeezing his dick as her juices gushed forth upon his lap.

Naruto to his credit managed to keep it all in… for about five seconds. Her tight cunt all but strangled it out of him; the blond roared as he slammed inside of Priscilla one last time and let loose yet another load, filling her womb with his seed. Priscilla yelped, the gush of white heat splashing into her loins made her cum once more as she her body squeezed every last drop out of him. Not even a single sperm cell was allowed to trickle out as her hungry cunt practically _sucked_ it all in as deep as it could.

The two of them took a moment to bask in the afterglow of their coupling. Naruto let out a groan when Priscilla slowly eased off his cock until it plopped out with a wet smack, then she rolled over and off of him, before lovingly lacing her fingers with his.

Her cheeks flared up and she averted her gaze as Naruto gently squeezed her hand. This… was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Clare was pacing about frantically. Where was he?! Seeing as how Priscilla's aura had faded before his, Naruto clearly won, but he was still nowhere to be found and it had been nearly half an hour!

While they didn't show it, everyone else was worried about him. The auras of Naruto and Priscilla were felt and then they faded away just as fast. Despite the immense aura the two were generating Galatea was too far from the source to get a reading on her lover's emotions.

For all she knew he could be dead, or dying, and they wouldn't know!

"Come on..." Clare murmured in distress, "a sign. A message. Flare your yoki to tell us you're alright! Just do something!"

"He's probably fine, Clare." Miria told the worried woman. She was worried for him as well ever since Clare had told them of Priscilla's origin. To think that she killed the previous Number 1, and then brutally killing off the rest of her team. But still... she had faith in her lover. "Naruto's strong. He's probably taking a rest or something."

"Or, he could be in a dying ditch somewhere…" she growled impatiently. Then, she felt a strong, notably-male hand pat her on the head from behind.

"I appreciate your concern," Naruto said, "but, I'm fine."

Clare turned on her heel to greet him, only to find herself staring at her man. Why was he naked, and who was... that… The former Number 47's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she realized whom the naked brunette clinging onto Naruto's arm was, and never in her life had Clare wanted _so_ badly to choke a bitch.

Priscilla frowned in confusion. Obviously, this woman was one of the two who wanted her head, judging by the sheer malice coming off her in waves. But for the life of her, she couldn't recognize the chick. Her scent was familiar… very much so. She also had that same yoki signature which haunted her nightmares, but her face was clearly not that of Teresa. It was so strange.

Still, Priscilla had a responsibility to atone for whatever she did, regardless.

With that in mind, she caught Clare by surprise and bowed down, saying, "I'm sorry!"

Clare blinked owlishly, visibly taken aback by the sheer sincerity she could hear. The former Number. 47 looked at her lover expectantly, wordlessly demanding an explanation as to what the flying _fuck_ happened while he was gone.

The blond nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, this is gonna take a bit to explain." he told her with a nervous chuckle.

It really took _everything_ she had to keep herself from lashing out at her lover. Instead she settled for a heated glare. "Really?" Her tone lacked even a shred of amusement.

Yeah, playing peacekeeper wasn't going to be easy at all, was it?

* * *

Later that night, Naruto lay upon his bed, staring at the ceiling, as Jean ventured in cautiously.

"Everything alright, honey?" the former Number 9 asked.

Naruto leaned up and looked at his wife with a tired look. "Clare's not talking to me. Neither is Ophelia." he dropped his head back down on his pillow and sighed. "I don't blame them for being so angry with me." he exhaled before leaning up to look at his wife again. "What do you think about them taking their anger out on me physically?"

Jean looked horrified at the suggestion. "As sweet as that may sound to you, I don't want you getting hurt. Just… let them vent… preferably without the risk of accidentally getting yourself killed. They'll calm back down eventually. It's perfectly understandable that they'd be angry, but they love you just as much as I do. They'll forgive you, eventually."

"There's a saying: the more you love someone, the greater you hate them. In other words, if you love someone to the point of admiration, then you can hate them just as much."

Jean sighed dejectedly. That was a good point and she didn't want such a thing to happen. "I… suppose. Still, it's not like you had a choice in the matter. Hell, if someone that powerful came onto me like that, I'd just shut up and bend over out of sheer fright."

Yep; she found out that fucking _Kurama_ , the strongest of the Tailed Beasts, was wary of Priscilla. And if a being of mass destruction was wary, then you should be too. Honestly she didn't blame him - as she said, if a similar situation happened to her, she would just bend over and take it.

She'd call Naruto to her before that would _ever_ happen of course, but still... To make matters worse, now that she thought about it, he didn't have his own 'Naruto' to come to the rescue, at the time, though it seemed that Priscilla might be filling such a role, now.

Naruto patted the space beside him and she went over there and laid down beside her man. Jean snuggled up to him and let out a sigh. "Did you ever have anyone to depend on, when you were younger?" she asked out of curiosity.

Naruto held her close. "I have a few: one was the leader of the city I was from - he took the reigns, again after my dad died to Kurama. He was quite old and couldn't be there for me all the time, he was swamped with paperwork and had to look out for the city. But, I saw him as the grandfather I never had. Old-Man Hurizen, he was called. Another was Iruka, he was one of the teachers who tried to teach me fairly when I was still learning. He became like an older brother. Then there was Pervy-Sage, Jiraiya - he… was like the father I never had…. And the perverted uncle no one wanted to know about."

Jean giggled and he let out a melancholy laugh. Then, his wife frowned and gave him a comforting hug as he sniffled and wiped the tears building up in his eyes away with the back of his arm. "There was Kakashi and Grandma-Tsunade as well, with the latter taking the reigns of Hokage when Old-Man Hurizen died. And last I heard Kakashi is now the Sixth Hokage…" he let out a shaking breath, "Pervy-Sage… Old-Man Hurizen… Dad… what would they think if they saw me now? Would they be happy with my choice? Or would they be... disappointed…?"

"I think they would be proud of you." Jean said as she put her hand around his abdomen. "With the circumstances, I think they wouldn't be surprised you did whatever it was that you did prior to coming here."

Naruto smiled at her and rubbed her back lovingly.

Jean leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I'll see what I can do to calm Clare down in the morning, if this is all still bothering her, okay?"

"Okay." He sighed. "That just leaves Ophelia."

"Last I heard, Priscilla's trying to reach out to her," Jean said. Upon seeing Naruto's odd look, she shrugged. "Apparently, your newest lover blames herself for all the trouble you're in. She's determined to keep them from staying angry at you."

"That's sweet of her." Naruto chortled; then he let out a loud yawn. Flattered as he was, it was getting late and today took a lot out of him. Hugging his lover to him one last time, Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jean giggled, kissing him good night, before snuggling up to him and drifting off, herself.

* * *

 _One day later_

In the barracks/armoury, was Naruto. The blond grunted in discomfort as a bare fist slammed into his face; he staggered back, regained his footing and brought up his forearms to block the next jabs. Then he lashed out with a kick, and he heard himself let out a pain filled scream.

The sound of his clone dispersing filled his ears, but he had no time to sort through the memories as he was beset by more and more of his clones. Seeing two clones leaping off the backs of two kneeling ones, the original dodged the first and grabbed the arm and leg of the second and tossed him into a group of clones behind him with all his might.

If they weren't dispelling from the force put into the toss, then they most certainly were after their crashed into the wall behind them. Another clone tried to body tackle him, but he just leapt up and used the clone's head as a springboard. He quickly formed a normal rasengan in his right palm, reared back his arm before driving it into the abdomen of a clone. The spiralling sphere expanded outwards slightly before exploding, sending the clone flying back into the wall on the opposite end of the room.

The seals lit up and quickly repaired any damages made.

Then, the original preformed two roundhouse kicks, one after the other and dispelled two more clones before driving his fist into the scalp of a third and dispelling him after he was send face down into the ground.

He quickly looked to his left, just in time to get a right hook to his left cheek. Naruto yelled out in pain as he was sent back into the wall on the opposite end of the room; however, the blond quickly flipped himself so he landed in a kneel on the wall.

This was the scene Clare found herself looking at when she walked in, and bore witness to Naruto push himself off the wall and into the mass of clones with a loud battle cry. Though still irritated with him, she couldn't deny that it was somehow rather hot. She sighed and sat down, waiting for him to finish.

Naruto made a rasengan in both his palms and made them expand slightly in size as he drove them home. Two clones were caught directly in the stomach and they were sent flying back, and into several more clones as they dispelled enmass. He used the smoke from their dispelling as cover, and more and more clones were being dispelled, getting the smoke cloud to grow bigger and bigger and prolong its existence overall. The sound of the rasengan being made, used and made repeatedly filled the room.

Clare winced sympathetically at some of the pained cries from the clones that managed to exist long enough to even do that. That technique must have been painful.

Finally, when the smoke cleared several minutes later, one dishevelled Naruto remained panting with his back to her. Seeing that he was done, Clare stood back up and approached him slowly.

"I'm rusty. That should have taken me 10 minutes, not 20." she heard him say. "I'm gonna have to up my training in that case."

"Perhaps they're just getting better," Clare pointed out. Naruto turned to her, making the blonde feel a bit awkward as she waved and said, "uh… hi."

There was a long pause, before Naruto replied. "Uh… hi, yourself." he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "So, uhm, how are you feeling?" the blond asked her with a saddened frown.

"Fine, I guess." she rubbed her arm a little awkwardly. Clare walked over to him as she asked, "You?"

"Fine." he replied, looking down at the ground. "I'm worried that you're still angry with me, but fine."

Clare frowned, before giving him a light swat upside the head. "Serves you right for going after Priscilla without telling me," she muttered. Then, she sighed. "But, I guess I'll get over it, eventually. I can't believe she doesn't even remember who I am, though."

"It's probably because you were a little girl back then. Different hair and eye colour, different age…" he pointed out to her. "A lot can change after so many years."

"I guess," Clare sighed.

"...Kiss and make-up?" he offered her. "She's a very different person, too."

Clare rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'd enjoy watching that."

Naruto looked a bit sheepish, but didn't deny it. "Either way," he said, after clearing his throat. "She is genuinely sorry. Priscilla may not remember you, but she knows you're one of the women who want her dead for something she did."

"I know…" Clare groaned childishly. "You have no idea how frustrating it is… I want so _badly_ to be mad at her, but I can't! It's just… hard."

Naruto scoped her up into a warm, one-armed hug, causing the woman to blush. "I do know, actually. I felt the same way, once or twice. When my first lover's cousin tried to kill her, I was livid. She wasn't my lover back then, but still… then, my mentor, Jiraiya, was killed by one of his former students. Then said student flattened my home. Both times, I wanted to kill the man responsible, but when I realized why they did it, I wanted to still be mad at them, but it was… difficult." he sighed and said, "You still have her, Clare. You still have Teresa, here." he pointed at her heart and her temple and Clare knew he meant it in the literal sense. Since he found Teresa in her mindscape a year ago, and said woman is able to contact her at anytime she wants thanks to the blond hugging her. "Jiraiya… who was like the dad I never had, is still dead. Besides, it's the organization's fault, in the end. They sent Priscilla after Teresa, before she was mentally ready; and because they created the yoma, they're indirectly responsible for the one who ate her family - resulting in her being picked up and turned into a hybrid in the first place."

Clare scowled at that. She knew he was right, but for so long, she had wanted to kill Priscilla. It was literally the only reason she'd even joined the Organization! Now, she had bigger fish to fry. "I know… It's just… I don't know. I… I need time to adjust."

Naruto rubbed her back caringly. "Take all the time you need, Clare. I won't rush you." then he slowly eased his wife on her knees as he moved down with her, and pulled her to him as he wrapped his arms around her abdomen. "Let's focus on something else."

She regarded him curiously. "Like what?"

"Want to train in your mindscape where your mum is? There won't be any groping - this is just to see how good you are at hand to hand. If nothing else, it could help you vent. She could help coach you, even." he suggested.

Clare blinked at that. It sounded like a good idea, actually. "Very well."

"Alright," Naruto sent a constant current of chakra through his hand and into her. Then both Naruto and Clare felt an odd pull on their minds. They allowed it to guide them and their vision went white.

* * *

The next thing Naruto saw, is the flat white plain he encountered Teresa. Hearing a feminine grunt beside him the blond looked and found Clare staggering forward a couple of steps.

"Been a long time since I was last here." Naruto commented.

"I've missed you, too," a silk, female voice teased from behind him. This was followed by a pair of arms going around his shoulders and a pair of generous breasts pressing against his back.

Naruto looked behind him and awkwardly stared at the woman that had her arms around him. "Hey, Teresa, long time no see. Sorry for not visiting you for a year."

The woman looked as he remembered, long, curly golden tresses spilling over her shoulders; piercing silver eyes; a slender hourglass figure with a nice ass and one hell of a rack. She even wore the same clothing he last saw her in, minus the cloth cape, greatsword, and most of her armour. Only her knee length sabatons and large vambraces were worn.

"So, what brings you here?" Teresa asked with a faint smile.

"I'm training Clare and the others in the use of chakra - an energy source the warriors from my homeland are capable of using. I want to know if you want to join in?" he told her.

Teresa unwrapped her arms from around him and as she stepped back, regarded him curiously. "What is this 'chakra' capable of doing?" she tried to sound aloof, but he had her attention and curiosity.

Instead of him answering it was Clare. "From what I found out yesterday: being able to walk or run over almost any surface. Including water. It's also the energy source of that little spiraling ball technique he likes using."

Naruto chuckled and said. "That 'little' spiraling ball technique is what my Rasenshuriken looks like when it's incomplete. It's called the Rasengan. Chakra's also the energy I use for my Kage Bunshin, substitution, transformation, and fuuinjutsu." he crossed his arms. "But in this case, I only want to see how good Clare is in hand to hand. No chakra techniques, no dirty tricks, just good old fashioned hand to hand."

The corners of Teresa's lips quirked slightly upwards, giving the woman her namesake as she smiled faintly. "It doesn't sound all that interesting; but, I AM curious... I may partake in this 'training' of yours." the woman said as she crossed her arms..

Naruto nodded approvingly and put a respectable distance between himself, Teresa and Clare. Clare briefly looked at the older blonde, before bringing her full attention to Naruto; the page-boy haired woman saw him stretching his muscles, in preparation for the more serious mock fight.

The blond then looked at Teresa. "You mind coaching her if she needs it?"

"I'm not all that good at hand to hand myself, to be honest. I never had to resort to it." The former Number 1 admitted with a shrug. "It can't hurt to try though."

Naruto nodded. It was understandable, for the most part.

"Alright, then you can join in at any time you want. Or you can sit and watch on the sidelines." He told her; then Naruto looked to Clare and cracked his wrists. "This time, Clare, you're going to be on the offensive and I'll be on defensive."

Clare understood why he did that almost immediately; with her being on the offense, it would allow her to vent her frustrations. She nodded in approval and got in an awkward boxing stance. Naruto took a more defensive stance, his legs spread out his weight evenly in the middle and his left and right hands were raised in front of him. One hand was slightly above the other, protecting his face while the other was slightly down and protecting his torso.

"Come on, Clare! Show me what you got!" he challenged her.

Clare dashed toward him as her eyes changed from chronic silver to demonic gold with feline like pupils. Naruto immediately intercepted her first punch, deflecting it with a swipe of his left hand and blocked the other with the forearm of his right arm. He retaliated by lightly jabbing her on the abdomen, it struck home and she staggered back. Undeterred however, Clare tried to fake him out, going for a left hook before switching to a straight jab with her other hand at the last second.

Naruto did not have enough time to react and grunted when she got a direct hit on him. Clare did not let up; she took advantage of his opening and went for another attack. A jab that was deflected, a left hook that was blocked, a right hook that was redirected and an uppercut that was dodged. Clare was attacking him in a frenzy, using wild and sometimes unpredictable angles in combination with her using her speed and strength to her advantage. And she was slowly forcing him to back away just so he could have enough space to move his arms to intercept her better.

In all honesty, Naruto was impressed by her relentlessness. "Keep it up," he goaded encouragingly. "Try adding a few kicks in there. The less predictable you are the more likely you're to catch me off guard and beat me."

Clare took his advice to heart, and genuinely took him by surprise from switching her jab into a grapple. Once she had her grip on his wrist, she lashed out with her leg, side kicking him in the waist thrice before pulling the blond in, to knee him in the stomach.

Naruto gasped in both pain and surprise; and staggered back, with one hand supporting his abdomen and waist when she let him go. Both he and his wife panted heavily, though Naruto's panting was more strained and out of breath, due to the savageness of her attacks that managed to connect; that and she was using her yoki in her attacks as well. So when her punches and kicks managed to hit, they _hurt_. The closest he can compare it to is Sakura's punches.

Clare, in particular, was getting tired. She wasn't used to swinging her fists like this, as her greatsword's blade generally did all the work. Still, this felt good. She needed it _so_ badly!

Taking a deep breath, Naruto rolled his shoulders and got back in a defensive stance. Clare, seeing this went back on the offensive. Her using 10 percent of her demonic energy had made her attacks faster and stronger. For Naruto he could easily intercept them, it wouldn't be much of a problem _to_ intercept them before she could even land a hit. But she was so aggressive, that Clare did manage to land some hits with both hands _and_ feet.

With a grunt Naruto decided to block her kicks and knees, by using his own legs to counter hers. Then they grabbed each other's hands and tried to overpower one another.

"Very good, Clare! You're a lot better at this than I thought you were!" Naruto complimented, groaning as he put all his weight into overwhelming her.

"It's not as hard as I thought it would be. It's really tiring, though." she admitted, groaning as she tried to overwhelm him. The silver eyed blonde, was inwardly gleeful to see that she was winning in this little tug-of-war.

The two then disengaged and circled each other. Naruto was taking long, steady breaths, while Clare was taking short breaths. Then with a loud war cry the latter went on the attack again. Naruto crossed his forearms and took the first several punches that sent pins and needles up his arms. He retaliated by putting Clare on the defensive, throwing his arms out when one of her punches hit his arms and throwing undercuts one after the other to her solar plexus. Both were either blocked or redirected. He sent a savage a right hook to her face, it connected with her cheek, causing his wife to grunt in pained surprise and stagger back from the impact. Naruto didn't stop there however, he kept on attacking, kept on pushing Clare back before she could get a chance to recover.

He sent another right hook that she managed to deflect, a karate kick that was firmly grabbed and shoved aside in a second, a leaping double fist punch that he tried to bring down on her head was gracefully dodged; it was a fairly easy to do so as well, it was slow and not to mention ineffective. Clare retaliated by side kicking him on the hip as he landed, and when her foot connected Naruto went with it rather than against it, throwing himself to the ground on his side, and rolled across the unseen surface before getting back up again to face his wife.

Just in time to see her rushing at him with a determined glare.

The former Number. 47 draped an arm over his stomach as she put an ankle behind his, and sent him slamming to the ground.

"Ack!" Naruto yelped upon having his head smashed against the floor.

He slowly made to get up, but Clare straddled him and pushed him back down. He looked up to the wild-eyed, panting woman atop him and saw that she was slowly calming down. Be it from exhaustion or legitimately feeling better, neither one was quite sure. Sure enough her eyes turned back to their normal chromic silver.

"You feel better now?" he asked her.

Clare blushed, averting her gaze. "Give me a moment," she said, "I haven't decided, yet." In truth, she did; the blonde was just acting petty - she didn't want to admit it out loud, but Clare needed this.

Naruto looked disappointed, upset you can almost say.

" **Heh, the hybrid is lying."** Clare jumped in fright at the deep, growling voice, before sending its owner a halfhearted glare.

The woman looked as the Nine-tailed fox faded into view, like he was emerging from a fog. Her silver eyes grew wide at how utterly _big_ he was. Naruto wasn't lying when he said the fox was bigger than Riful's awakened form. He had to be at _least_ a thousand feet tall!

Clare licked her suddenly dry lips. "Kurama, I presume?"

Kurama grinned toothily down at her as he sat on his hind legs. **"You presume correctly, hybrid."**

Teresa crossed her arms, instinctively putting herself between Clare and the fox. She knew he was friendly, but her maternal impulses _demanded_ she grab Clare and run. She hid her wariness well, though under a faint smile.

"Hey, Kurama." Naruto waved at his friend with a smile, now more upbeat. Clare got off of her husband and stood behind him as he got up to his feet. "What brings you here, buddy?" he asked.

" **I'm bored! None of the other tailed beasts are around to talk to! The ingrates…"** the fox childishly ranted.

Naruto gave Kurama a dull look and asked in an equally dull tone, "...Have you been mocking them for their less amount of tails again?"

" **...no?"** Teresa and Clare were bewildered with how sheepish the demon fox is being. He was acting like a little kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar.

"Right…" Naruto drawled out in an unbelieving tone. "So if I were to go and ask them right now… they would say the same thing?" he asked, with a look that told the fox to try and lie to him.

" **Um… Probably?"** the Nine-tailed fox weakly offered.

"Uh-huh…" Naruto dampened his lip before looking back to Teresa and Clare. "Give me a moment would you?" when they slowly nodded the blond turned back to his tenant and suddenly, without warning they were gone. There was no special effects, no poof of smoke, no noise; they were just gone.

"Huh. I never thought I would see a demon acting like that." Teresa said in bemusement. "He must really trust the boy to act like like that in front of us."

"Indeed," Clare concurred.

Teresa then looked to her adoptive daughter with a smile. "Go easy on him, eh? You have every reason to be mad at him, true, but it's not something to lose your relationship over. I'd hate to see how that adorable daughter you had with him lose her daddy."

Clare blushed brightly, averting her gaze. "I know. As I told him, I just…"

"...need time to adjust, I know." Teresa patted Clare on the head. "You're a mother already, and still such a kid, at times." the older woman chuckled. "But he does have a point as well: the Organization has to be taken down. The longer they're around, the more misery they'll cause. Getting as much allies as possible, even if they are an enemy or someone you hate, is reasonable."

"I know…" Clare pouted childishly. As the woman in their relationship, _she_ was supposed to be right, not Naruto! She sighed. "I'll do my best."

"That's all anyone can ask." Teresa chuckled warmly. "Besides, thanks to him, we're able to talk and see each other any time we want now. And you have _no_ idea how much I owe him for that… if only there was a way for me to get out of here though. I would _love_ to repay him!"

"Teresa!" Clare whined in embarrassment and the older woman chuckled. "I'm basically listening to my mother ogle my husband, here…"

"Can you blame me?" Teresa teased. "He fucked me that one time, while he made love to you multiple times. Even gave me an adorable granddaughter."

Only said child was allowed to call her a grandmother, though, lest the wrath of a former Number 1 be brought down upon some hapless fucker's head.

Suddenly the two women heard Naruto let out an undignified shout, "KURAMA, LEMME GO! RIGHT NOW!" but they didn't see the whiskered blond, or his tailed beast friend.

" **But I'm, BO-ORED!"**

"THEN DO WHAT YOU USUALLY DO AND GO TO SLEEP! BUT PUT! ME! DOWN!"

"Not to mention he keeps things interesting." a giggling Teresa added, as if nothing was happening.

"He does." Clare concurred as she giggled along with her. "There's been a lot of… excitement, ever since I met him."

Then Teresa looked to Clare's right arm, and reached out to touch it. "I still can't believe a certain oaf gave you her own arm." she said, fondly remembering Irene.

Clare brought said arm up in front of her and smiled. "I owe her a lot. I wouldn't have gotten this far without it."

Then they looked behind them as an irritated Naruto reappeared with his back to them; the blond was massaging his temples. "Stupid furball…" he sighed in irritation.

Then Teresa got an idea and sent Clare a look; when her adopted daughter stared at her, Teresa pointed at herself and her, then gestured at Naruto before making a circle with her thumb and forefinger and running a finger through it.

Clare grew wide eyed and nodded with a smile and leered at her man. Without him knowing of their thoughts they walked over to him.

"Uninvited guest irritating you?" Teresa cooed, wrapping her arms around the blond and pressing her breasts against his back.

"Just a little," Naruto chuckled, putting his hand on one of Teresa's arms . "Nothing to worry about." he craned his head up and looked at her, "So, what do you and Clare want to do now?"

He looked ahead when Clare wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her breasts against his front. Then, he jumped in startlement when his wife fondled his crotch with a sickly sweet grin that spelled all sorts of trouble.

"I want you to make up for railing that purple _hussy_ by giving me another daughter." she cooed, grinning with all the deviousness of a lewd girl.

Teresa giggled, undoing his pants and reaching inside to fondle his dick directly. "You've been a naughty boy and need to be punished~!" she licked his ear and lightly bit down on his earlobe.

Poor Naruto was taken aback for once. "R-really? But I thought yo-" He suddenly yelped as Teresa pinched him on the ass.

"It's rude to look a gift horse in the mouth," she scolded impishly. "Clare and I are going to punish you; you're going to sit there, you're going to take it, and you're going to _like_ it~!"

She growled that word like a hungry wolf as Clare dropped to her knees, pulled her hair behind her ear and took his dick into her mouth. Naruto groaned pitifully as his wife started bobbing her head up and down on his cock; at the same time, Teresa was busy stroking what wasn't in the mouth of her adopted daughter.

She chuckled throatily as the sound of Clare's succulent suckling filled the infinite caverns of her daughter's mindscape, accompanied by Naruto's moans. Shuddering at the tingling building up in his groin, the blond reached down to caress Clare's scalp with one hand and leaned back against Teresa's shoulder. And with the other, he reached behind and started palming at Teresa's cunt.

"Oh, god that feels good." he groaned; Teresa mewled as she moved her hips against his fingers. She moved her tits up and down his back, even as she caressed and rubbed at his chest. Naruto could feel Clare's tongue lashing against his very tip from behind her lips, every time she pulled back, before trailing that wet organ along the underbelly of his one-eyed beast on the way down. It was incredible!

But, where was their so called 'punishment'?

"If this is my 'punishment' then it's a poor one." he said with a groan.

Teresa chortled as she grinned a devious grin. "Do you really want us to punish you?" she purred impishly, "Because if you say 'yes', you're going to regret it, I assure you." she warned him; there was no malice, just a genuine, and friendly warning. "And this won't be like the _last time_ you were here." she added.

Naruto shuddered when Clare gave the bulbous head a particularly hard suck; if he didn't know any better, the blond would've thought she did it to show she was agreeing with the woman.

Naruto didn't say anything, short of turning and kissing Teresa full on the mouth. The woman squealed into his mouth when Naruto got his hand under the flap of her pants and top, and slid down until he reached her vagina and started rubbing her vulva and clit.

"Well, this is punishment enough." the blond said after he pulled away from her mouth. "I should get Clare to learn the Kage Bunshin."

"Oh? And why is that?" Teresa asked, since Clare was a little… preoccupied at the moment.

"Copies," Naruto explained. "And if you two do share a soul link, she could potentially let you out for some fresh air as that clone."

That got Clare to pull away and look at him with wide eyes. "WHAT?! REALLY?!" she shouted in shock.

Naruto chuckled and patted his wife on the head. "Really," he promised. "I'll see what I can do about convincing Beth or Rafaela to help you learn the technique." he gave Teresa a peck on the lips again."So, what does this _punishment_ entail? Because, I'm enjoying it so far."

"You're having it~" Teresa gave Clare a wink; which was the signal for her to _really_ go wild. With Teresa holding his erection in place Naruto wasn't really expecting for Clare to unhinge her jaw like a snake and to swallow the cock like one too.

"SHIT!" Naruto let out a loud curse as Clare rammed her head up and down on his cock like a piston. His body moved on its own as he placed his hands on her head and started bucking into her. Teresa cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her, whereas she shoved her mouth against his and slithered her tongue into his mouth where she began to explore the moist cavern.

All the while she made sure he felt her breasts rubbing against his back, all of her curves, and finally her hands caressing his chest. With the two hot-ass women ganging up on him, the younger one giving him a particularly vigorous blowjob, Naruto was helpless against them. He came into Clare's mouth with a loud roar, and because Naruto had Teresa's mouth on his, his roar of pleasure ended up muffled.

* * *

Ejected from Clare's mindscape by his orgasm, Naruto fell on his back, blinking in bewilderment as he found himself back in the barracks/armoury. Clare blinked owlishly, realizing that Naruto was no longer in her head. Then, she flinched at Teresa's voice yelling, _"oh, for fuck's sake!?"_ in frustration.

" _I'll get straight to learning that Kage Whatchyamathing as soon as possible,"_ the young woman promised her adoptive mother.

" _You'd better,"_ Teresa grumbled.

Clare looked towards a still-disoriented Naruto and grinned impishly. Reaching under her skirt and slipping her panties off, before dropping to her hands and knees and crawling on up to the man before her. Now, then… they had another baby to make.

Naruto moaned in his wife's mouth when she pressed her lips to his and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, are we good, then?" he asked; the blond didn't want her angry at him anymore.

Clare flashed him a predatory grin. "Did you forget?" She giggled menacingly. "As I said earlier, you're going to make it up to me by giving me another daughter."

Naruto let out a sheepish chortle. "Heh, right, I sorta did." he pulled her into another kiss and put all of his love and fondness into it. "But, I can do that." he groaned into her mouth; Clare sat down on his waist and mewled into her mans mouth as she ground her cunny against his crotch.

"Yes~" Clare hissed; oh, this was definitely the perfect way to make up to her for breaking his promise. "Yes, you can."

Naruto moved one hand down to cup her ass. "As for Teresa… does she want to join in?"

" _Yes, of course I do!"_ Teresa yelled straight into Clare's head.

"Enthusiastically," the young blonde giggled.

" _Damn straight!"_

"Alright," Naruto closed his eyes and focused. While Clare may not be able to do anything on her end, he can certainly do something on his, say… making a mental copy of himself show up in Clare's mindscape.

They are still connected chakra wise. It'll be a piece of cake to do.

"There, that should do it." the blond said as he opened his eyes once more. With that out of the way, he went right back to kissing his wife, that quickly escalated to French kissing.

* * *

Back in Clare's mindscape, Teresa had a confused frown as she crossed her arms under her generous bosom.

"What should do it?" she asked, aloud. Then, she yelped as a pair of strong, male hands hugged her from behind. "Oh~!" Teresa looked behind her and grinned when she saw the slyly smiling face of Naruto hugging her.

"Clare is 'punishing' me outside; and I'm not going to take away your opportunity to 'punish' me." he said, grinning with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

The woman smiled faintly as she said, "Well, aren't you considerate?"

The bodacious blonde turned partially around to wrap her arm over his shoulder. At the same time she pressed her buttocks against his groin and ground against him as she brought him in for a kiss.

Both young man and the mature, bodacious woman moaned into each others mouths as they ground against one another. And when Naruto grasped her breasts and kneaded them, Teresa mewled pleasurably into his mouth and leaned slightly forward so her ass was pressed further against him.

Naruto chuckled into her lips. "You were neglected for an entire year. I think you should be able to cut loose as well, and get rid of your pent up frustrations at the same time." he slid one hand down her chest and abdomen to her groin, where he started rubbing her through her pants.

Closing her eyes, Teresa mewled and whimpered longingly at his touch. She needed this so badly. The kneading of her breast and the rubbing of her vagina felt good; but she wanted more. Reaching back, she started undoing Naruto's trousers and fished out her prize. He wanted her to cut loose, and get rid of her aroused frustrations? Very well, then...

Her eyes snapped open, and Naruto watched as a purple aura like energy formed around the woman when her eyes changed, going from chromic silver to demonic gold with slanted pupils. With one hand Teresa pushed her fellow blond down on his back; or more accurately she sent him flying for several yards where he landed on his back.

Grunting, Naruto quickly sat up, and when he looked at Teresa the blond instinctively shrank back; the glowing purple aura around her, the glowing, feline-like golden eyes, the way she was hidden behind a shadow; it gave off a real menacing appearance. She went down on all fours, and slowly skulked up to him like a hungry beast, licking her chops as she came closer and closer to her prey as the shadow slowly eased away from her to reveal the look of _absolute hunger_ on her face. Nothing was going to stop her, this time!

Upon reaching the object of her desires, Teresa gently urged Naruto to lie back down and started to teasingly strip before him. Starting with what remained of armour, such as her vambraces and sabatons. Little by little, she slowly and seductively removed the bits of armor. Then once they were removed, the woman went for her two piece cloth bodysuit; starting with the top.

She crossed her arms in front of her torso and slowly, but smoothly removed it in a single motion, letting her generous tits bounce free of their confines. She cooed when Naruto reached up and grasped them, kneading her tit flesh gently and lovingly. Teresa smiled down at the young man and giggled. "Eager, aren't we?"

"I have a downright, beautiful woman stripping for me." he replied with a lopsided grin. "How can I not be eager?" the blond nevertheless let her go and allowed her to continue.

Teresa smiled. But, this one wasn't faint, as her moniker would imply - it was a clearly visible, genuine, flattered grin. Then, her smile turned naughty, as she slid her thumbs into her leggings and sexily wiggled her nice ass out of them. She stood up slowly, letting the garment slide down to her ankles before stepping out with one foot and kicking them off with the other.

Naruto was in awe as he stared up at Teresa from his position on the ground. The first time, he didn't _really_ look at the woman and take in her appearance. And he realised he should have after she got her stigma healed. He now regrets in not taking in her beauty back then.

The woman before him was nothing short of gorgeous! Lean but well-built, Teresa had a perfect hourglass figure and wide, flaring hips, perfect for childbearing. Her large breasts left nothing to be desired in conjunction with her immaculate figure. The woman's long, pale blonde, curly locks flowed down like a waterfall, reaching down to her waistline, with the chin-length bangs framing her face rather nicely. Her skin was also amazingly smooth, bearing no blemishes, with nary a speck of body hair, save for a cute, little, well-trimmed bush upon her mound.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Naruto said with an appreciative grin.

Teresa smiled back, legitimately flattered, as she sauntered on up with quite the sway to her hips. Naruto's attention was easily caught by them as she approached; she had ensnared him with her allure and when she got to his feet, she eased herself back down on her hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way up like a cat on the prowl. Her still golden slanted eyes just gave off that feeling even more.

Teresa narrowed her eyes slightly, took hold of his tunic and undershirt, and tore them clean off his body with a single, but powerful yank before tossing the shredded remains in her hand aside. Naruto yelped in surprise and chuckled at her enthusiasm. Then, she looked down at his remaining garment and frowned. That simply would not do… Deciding to level the playing field, Teresa reached down to the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down to and off his ankles in much the same fashion. The man beneath her now just as naked as she, Teresa licked her lips, again and went down upon her daughter's man with a passionate kiss.

Both man and woman moaned into each others mouths as the former pulled the latter down into a tight hug. The two enjoyed the feel of their naked bodies pressed together - but none more than Teresa, who'd been _craving_ such attention again for the past _year_.

Why didn't she just ask Clare to bring him here? Simple: despite how much she enjoyed her first time upon consenting, she didn't want to admit it. Now he was here and he was all _hers_.

* * *

Outside in the real world, within the armoury/barracks, Naruto groaned as his wife rode him like a pony. The two of them were still clothed; well, for the most part… Clare was still in her usual outfit, and merely had her panties taken off - followed by her apron-like skirt. Naruto had his trousers and boxers down to his ankles, and his tunic opened and undershirt pulled up.

The two of them were fucking like rabbits, as Clare tried to get herself impregnated with a second child. The sound of flesh pounding flesh echoed throughout the chamber and much of the outer hall, alongside Clair's lewd moans and the obscene squelching of her sopping, hungry cunt.

The two of them had their arms outstretched, holding hands in the middle as they balanced themselves on one another.

"I - oh god - I love you." Naruto grunted with genuine fondness; his woman rode him with everything she had, and he kept himself from reaching his limit, to prolong her pleasure as much as he possibly could. This was his 'punishment', and he was going to make sure he was 'punished' by putting her joy before his.

"I k-know," Clare whimpered, biting her bottom lip to try and muffle her joyous squeals. "I l-love you too." she mewled, before closing her eyes and throwing her head back in a silent scream when Naruto began thrusting up into her with renewed energy. She allowed him to take his hand away, not wondering where he was going to put it next due to the deep dicking she's receiving.

She yelped in pleasure as her man then thumbed her clit and her walls clenched around his dick when he doubled his pace, slamming into the entrance of her womb with every thrust. She yelped again, this time out of surprise, when Naruto stopped his thrusting and pulled her down on top of him. Pecking her multiple times on the lips, jawline and neck, Naruto grabbed her thighs, bent his knees and raised his legs and pressed his mouth to hers.

Then he _pounded_ her with everything he had; no longer was he fucking her at double, or triple the pace, he was having sex with his pace having quadrupled. His chakra reinforcing his legs, his thighs in particular, had allowed him to achieve this. Clare wailed like a common whore; she couldn't take it; not even three thrusts in, she was brought to a mind-numbing orgasm as her eyes rolled back, her tongue lolled out, and her inner walls fluttered - milking Naruto, her man, her lover and husband. for that seed she so craved.

Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to resist the temptation to cum, but by god was it a challenge! Her expression made it all the more difficult! She just looked so damn cute! No, not yet. He wanted to make her adore him again. He plowed through the need to release his seed, pressing on to make her cum again. The blond kept using the same pace, the same strength as he sent Clare straight back to cloud nine.

This time, his wife literally squealed as yet another release washed over her. Thank god the building wasn't being used by anyone else, otherwise she would've been heard. As for Naruto he groaned as he closed his eyes tight, trying to keep himself once again from cumming.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Clare's mindscape, yet another Naruto was being mounted by an equally thirsty blonde.

Teresa groaned hungrily as her folds were pummeled by the man's mighty dick. Naruto kneaded and groped her nice ass, while slamming into her with just as much force as Clare was receiving in that very moment. Every fiber of her ethereal being cried out in pleasure with each thrust.

While he was railing his woman to the best of his ability, Naruto stared, entranced at her heaving chest. The way her big tits bounced up and down was downright hypnotic.

Then, an evil thought came to mind as Naruto decided that he would fuck both her and Clare stupid. Slowly, his crimson aura bubbled into existence, enveloping both him and Teresa in its embrace. Then, just like the last time it happened, Teresa felt a tidal wave of pleasure wash over her; her golden eyes rolled to the back of her skull, her tongue lolled out and she let out a pleasure filled scream as she came hard around his cock. Both her own and Clare's orgasm washed over her as she writhed and spasmed upon him. It felt as if she was riding him… no… she _was_ riding him - but there was something else. She felt… somewhat, looser?

How? The only other person who could be loose is Clare- oh… so, _that_ is who that was.

Pulling her tongue back into her mouth, Teresa looked down at him with wide, glaring eyes and a faint smile and found there was a bubbling red aura around them both. So that's what he used to make her feel her own daughters pleasure?

Suddenly, she got a devilish flash of inspiration.

With squinted eyes, the aura she used when using her yoki came back and cast her in shadow. Naruto grew wide eyed at this, before her cunt clamped very, very tight around his cock as if she were trying to strangle it of life.

* * *

Outside, Clare was nigh-catatonic. When Naruto started using his yoki to pleasure her, she felt as if she was being fucked in two separate bodies. Unlike last time where it felt like she was getting pounded into the ground, it felt like she was riding him through another body. One that was tighter... he was doing the same thing as before, wasn't he? Clare wailed in pleasure as yet another orgasm wracked her frame. It was just too much for her to handle!

And like the past two to three orgasms, her cunt was left empty of the seed it craved.

Teresa staggered, Clare's orgasm washing over her, as well. She bit her lip and shifted her position. Now, she was squatting over Naruto hands on her knees, she glared at him with a toothy grin. Time to make him suffer for that in the best damn way possible.

She steeled herself and started bouncing on his dick, squeezing him on the way up every time, as she rapidly picked up the pace. By the time she found a steady pace, Teresa was _pounding_ into him so fast it looked like three women were bouncing upon his dick at the same damn time!

If it were any other person she was doing this to, they would have had their pelvis broken, or cracked from the speed and force. Naruto just laid there and took her punishment like a man. From where he laid, Teresa looked like an angel of vengeance; he could almost see the two sets of white, feathery angelic wings sprouting from her back. Two large and two small.

Teresa wailed in both pleasure and frustration as she felt Clare's next orgasm crash into her. Instead of giving in and basking in it, the woman powered through and kept fucking herself on his cock. She was going to fucking make him _regret_ connecting her senses with Clare's, by the time she got done with him!

She just needed to… damn it!

Yet another orgasm slammed into her, _just_ after the last one subscided! Poor Clare was sent over the edge once more, and Teresa was nearly overwhelmed. Just as she tried to force herself to muscle through it again, she staggered. Yet another one hit her from Clare's side of the two-plane romp, and it was driving the older woman insane!

"D-dammit!" Teresa scowled down at him in frustration; she slammed down on him one last time, and leaned down until she was face to face with him. "Why aren't you coming yet?!" she demanded.

Naruto had the most impressive poker face Teresa had ever seen. So impressive it was, she genuinely thought he was nonchalant. The blond shrugged, "Maybe because you're not going at your best?" he answered with a smile.

Theresa gave Naruto a scathing, hungry glare. Oh, really? She was going to show him… Her pace tripled on the spot, the sound of her squelching cunt echoing throughout Clare's mindscape. Unfortunately for said girl, the sudden spike in lewd sensations sent her over the edge once more. And that in turn sent a new wave of sensations through Teresa's senses as well.

She _almost_ lost it there, but stubbornly held on.

Naruto's composure cracked a little. His left eye twitched as both of them rolled to the back of his skull. Shit… he was getting so close. It was almost unbearable! The only way he could see this getting 'worse' is her lying down on top of him and fucking him with just her hips moving. Or she rode him reverse cowgirl. Or literally unleash hell upon him, by using the full potential of her 10 percent usage of yoki.

Given how frenzied she looks, Naruto guessed the last one is the most likely outcome. And in all honesty… he can't wait to see what this sexy woman will do. But first…

"That's it, like that." Naruto groaned with a pleased smile. "C'mon, you can do better than that can't you?" he reached up and managed to grab her fast bouncing tits. "Go _nuts_ Teresa. I'm letting you let out your pent up lusts, so go. Fucking. Nuts!" to punctuate his statement, Naruto slammed into her half-way in the middle as she descended.

Teresa wailed, cumming on the spot, the world started to spin as her eyes rolled back and her inner walls squeezed the life out of her daughter's man, but she didn't let up; she _couldn't_ let up!

While Teresa staggered, she powered through her own orgasm and started fucking Naruto with all her might.

* * *

Back outside, Clare wailed at the feel of Teresa's orgasm slamming into her. The poor girl nearly fainted right then and there. She fell on top of her man, gasping and shaking as the sensation of Teresa going absolutely _nuts_ overwhelmed her. She couldn't move, she could barely even breathe, but damn, did it feel good!

Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and waist, hugging his wife to him as she tried and failed miserably, to ignore the pleasant sensations pounding away at her mind. Naruto, himself, wasn't fairing much better. He was linked to the clone in her mind like Clare was to Teresa. He was doing better in the sense he hadn't cum yet, but the sensation of being fucked by one woman while plowing the other at the same time was so taxing on his willpower, the blond had no idea how much longer he can hold out for.

If Clare and Teresa were to work together, somehow find a way to co-ordinate their movements, then they may be able to turn this around in their favour. He wouldn't bet on it though.

He kissed Clare on the lips, moaning shudderingly into her mouth as her vaginal walls tried to milk all the cum from his balls. Damn, he was tempted to just let loose! Just a little more! He needed to hold it in for just a _bit_ longer!

"I - oh _god_ \- I love you, Clare!" he groaned, going cross-eyed when she started to move her hips automatically. "So, very much." He trailed a hand down to her rear and gave her a nice, firm smack.

The effect was instant.

Within her, Teresa wailed as she was sent over the edge once more, followed immediately by Clare, milking both Naruto and his mental clone for all they were worth. It all proved too damn much for them.

Both inside and out, Naruto roared grabbing his woman's hips and slamming into her as a massive gush of semen crashed into Clare and Teresa's wombs. Both blonds bucked their hips with each spurt, burying their face into the crooks of Clare and Teresa's necks.

Clare mewled as her womb got flooded with several spurts of cum and hugged her husband to him with a massive, drooling grin as she bucked her hips against his. Her cunt continuously tried to milk his cock and was getting the cum she so _desperately_ needed.

* * *

Back in the mindscape, Naruto and Teresa were making out heavily, swapping spit as their hands explored each others body. Her eyes were no longer golden; her hips bucked against her lovers cock, that was still spurting cum into her snatch; and she enjoyed the feel of his hands roaming her body. Grabbing her ass, thigh and breasts whenever he could.

"Was that a good enough 'punishment' for me, Teresa?" Naruto asked the woman on top of him after pulling away. A cocky grin was on his face as he fondled her ass. Then, he grunted as her inner walls clenched around his dick.

"No one likes a smartass," Teresa muttered, barely conscious, but still aware enough to retort.

"True enough." he chuckled moving his other hand to lovingly thread his hands through her hair. "I wouldn't mind fucking you some more if you're up for it later. Heck, once you find a way to get out, let's have a celebrative fuck!"

"Hmmm..." the woman sighed dreamily, "sounds like a plan. Let's stay like this for now."

"Alright." Naruto hugged her tight, rubbing her back. He chuckled, "You have a rocking body - are all you hybrids like this?" he grunted again when Teresa clenched her inner walls around his cock.

"Hush you, I'm resting."

"Doesn't mean we can't flirt or lightly make out. Or just talk." he pointed out. "But sure, resting sounds good."

* * *

Back outside with Clare and Naruto, the latter was deep in thought as he traced his fingers up and down his wifes back. Now that Clare was pacified he has Ophelia to take care of. Given how… utterly nuts she can be on a bad day, he could tell that encounter was going to suck and probably hurt a lot.

Priscilla is most likely going to be there too, now that he thought about it.

If worst comes to worst, he can just offer the same thing he did with Clare - spar, with him on the defense and let her let out all her pent up anger.

"-give you." he heard Clare mutter under her breath.

Naruto looked down, an eyebrow arched. "Hmm?"

"I, forgive you." Clare repeated, loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto smiled in relief and hugged his woman, snuggling against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and back. Yeah, _now_ he has just Ophelia to worry about.

* * *

 _3 days later_

In the Elemental Nations, Rubel and his entourage had finally arrived at their destination. Konohagakure no Sato, or the Village Hidden by Leaves. It was an impressive city, the bald man had to admit; large walls surrounded the city, though the men could see buildings being erected that towered over the walls itself.

Now, where was this Administrative devision he heard about? As he and his escort walked through the city gates, Rubel looked around. There was a lot of people walking around, quite a few wore those strange headbands, though there was a different symbol etched onto the metal. It resembled a leaf, with a swirl? How odd.

With a sigh Rubel went and asked someone for directions, and after he was pointed in the tower's general direction, the bald man gave the the kindly villager a nod of thanks and continued on his way.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was not a happy camper. Now more than ever, he knew why Tsunade drank so damn much. This job of being Hokage was stressful! And his sensei's son _wanted_ to have this job?!

...speaking of his sensei's son…

The partially masked faced man looked at the remnants of Team Gai and Team Asuma. Both of whom were unhappy at their lack of progress. "Still no word on Naruto-san, or Tsunade-sama yet?" he asked them.

The young, black-haired man with a flaring ponytail answered with a sigh. "None, whatsoever. It's like they both disappeared off the face of the earth. If anyone would have any chance at knowing their whereabouts, it's Sasuke, but he's in Suna, last I heard. Talk about troublesome blonds..."

Kakashi scowled behind his mask. Ever since the hunter-nin fiasco, two years ago, the Kazekage has cut all ties with Konoha and forbidden any active-duty leaf ninja from crossing his borders under penalty of death, so going there was out of the question. The only ones who _were_ allowed entry into Suna's borders were Sasuke and Naruto, since the former was on the search for him, with non-threatening intentions - the Uchiha was worried about his friend - and the latter was the redheads best friend.

Anko was technically not an exception, as she had gone rogue and hadn't left Suna since the absolute fuckup that became known as _'The Suna Incident'_ happened. What the absolute _fuck_ were the hunter-nins thinking antagonising Naruto?! The ones who blackmailed Anko into leading that mission were taken care of, permanently, but Kakashi feared that relations with their old ally were simply beyond repair, now.

And don't get him started on Naruto himself. His wayward student went berserk after Hinata died. If the reports he got were accurate, he went six tails after Hinata took the killing blow meant for him, and absolutely butchered the hunter-nins.

Anko was the only one who was spared - partially because she and Naruto had become good friends, and partially because she didn't want to be there in the first place. She was also the only one who didn't try and kill them - instead, she went for non-lethal takedowns.

Kakashi was taken away from his train of thought when Shikamaru spoke again. "We simply don't have the manpower or resources to keep searching for them, Hokage-sama. Judging by Konoha's recovery rate, we should wait for a year or two before continuing the search. Just shy of a decade, give or take a few months, if we want to put our full commitment into this search for the long term."

Yeah, the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi was _definitely_ not a happy camper… not at all.

There was a knock on the door as a Emi, Kakashi's secretary timidly entered. She was garbed in a particularly scandalous business suit, making her stick out like a sore thumb in this situation, but that was neither here nor there. "Hokage-sama? We seem to have an client with an… _unorthodox_ request."

That caught Kakashi's attention, though he hid it well. The way she said that was code for S-Rank mission. Such things tended to be covert opps, so anyone below the rank of Jounin didn't need to know about them - save for the obvious exception, of course.

Kakashi looked at Team Gai and Team Asuma before looking at Emi once more. "Send the client in, Emi." the Sixth Hokage told the woman. A client with an S-Rank, there hasn't been one of those since before the Fourth Shinobi World War. This outta be interesting.

Many eyes within the room gazed upon the doorway, as Rubel entered with his entourage. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the men's appearance, wondering where they were from, but decided to withhold questioning it for now.

The bald man smiled and gave an elaborate, but respectful bow, as he addressed Kakashi. "I take it you're this Hokake we've heard so much about."

Kakashi didn't know why, but he only saw this guy for like, five seconds, and already he wants to punch him in the face. There was something… off about him. He gave him bad vibes. However, the silver haired Hokage expertly hid his thoughts and gave the man in black his iconic eye smile.

"That would be me."

Rubel smiled. "I understand that your… village, is it? Does mercenary work?"

"It depends on the job we're hired for, but yes," Kakashi confirmed.

"My organization has been having trouble with a certain someone. You see, we run a sort of… extermination business, I suppose you would say. Where we're from, there are these creatures called yoma - terrible beasts, they are. They, for lack of a more elegant way to put it, eat people, so our organization have come up with a way to use these creatures' power against them by creating hybrid soldiers to combat them. But, this certain someone has been inciting rebellion amongst these soldiers and must be stopped, before he causes more damage than he already has."

Almost immediately, Shikamaru asked the man, "what are his capabilities? What does he look like?"

"I think you might be quite familiar with him, actually." Rubel said. "Spiky blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers on his cheeks?"

Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at that. The others also reacted rather drastically, Rubel noted. It wasn't surprising, but he could do without the tension in the air. One could cut it with a knife.

"Rest assured, we only want him extracted from our land," he said with a shrug. "He can even keep the little harem he's amassed, if he so wishes, we just want him out of our way."

That calmed them down, but not by much. Naruto wasn't the type to start something for no reason. And as much as they want him to come back, they didn't have the resources or manpower to spare. They needed to rebuild their forces and economy after such a costly war with Akatsuki. Furthermore, Naruto's not likely to just come back willingly, after all is said and done.

"Harem, you say?" Kakashi asked skeptically. "That doesn't sound like Naruto."

"Indeed," Shikamaru concurred. "This sounds suspiciously like a cheesy porno."

Rubel shrugged. "The whole situation _does_ thoroughly resemble a shameless smut novel, to be fair. Our reports indicate that he was dogpiled by four women, about two weeks after landing on our shores. Now, he's surrounded by no less than 20. The locals have even come to call him the Ladykiller."

' _I don't know whether to be jealous or proud,'_ Kakashi thought in exasperation. In all fairness, Naruto _was_ a bit of an attention whore in his youth, so this was starting to sound a bit more feasible, especially if those rumors surrounding the sire of Koyuki's daughter were to be believed. The fact that Haru no Kuni was openly hostile towards Konoha now had only served to add further credence to them…

It was seriously a little ridiculous, but feasible. The late Jiraiya-sama would be so proud of his last student, and godson if he were still alive today. Kakashi sighed, a thoughtful look in his eye.

Ino gave her leader a worried glance. "You're not seriously suggesting we go after him, are you Hokage-sama? He'll wreck us, and _not_ in a good way."

"Furthermore, Kumo, Haru, and Suna would likely declare war on us, the second they get back to full strength, if we so much as imply hostility towards him," Shikamaru pointed out. "There's also the risk of inciting rebellion, here in Konoha. Many people are were quite fond of Naruto and see him as a hero. 'The Suna Incident' nearly crippled our village, as it is."

"And don't forget about the tailed beasts." a worried Tenten added, "They adore him. And I'd rather not find myself on the receiving end of a Bijuudama, after what I've seen."

Kakashi laced his fingers, contemplating his options. They needed the income and if all goes well, Konoha could gain a valuable ally. "Emi, prepare some messenger hawks. I wish to send word to Haru no Kuni, Sunagakure, and Kumogakure. If we can handle this matter peacefully, then we'll see about urging Naruto to relocate. Preferably to Suna. He has more friends there." When his secretary nodded and scurried off, the Hokage readdressed Rubel. "Seeing as how innocent lives are on the line, I'm sure we can get some sympathy. But I can't guarantee that the other parties will cooperate. I assume you can pay for our services if they do?"

The bald man grinned once more. "Of course." Then, he gestured to one of his colleagues and the man dropped a hefty sack of beras before the Hokage. The others followed suit. "Solid gold; your currency is not the same as ours, but I assume they have some value, yes?"

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. That amount of gold would help them out immensely. "I see…"


	11. Chapter 11

While Rubel was in Konoha, Naruto was in the castle he and his clones made by hand. In the the bailey, stood the blond in front of a bullseye target. He looked at his fist, then to the target, and then back to his fist again. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked back at the target drew his arm back, exhaled before lazily throwing it forwards. Then he stopped just as his fist was about to connect, and gave the thing a harmless flick of his finger.

The bullseye target was lift off the ground, shredding to pieces just before it collided against the large brick wall.

Naruto's toad like eyes grinned in amusement as he took in the scene. He had other bullseye targets lying around in a similar condition. All twigs, or chunks, but otherwise in the same was a trivial task for sage mode, but he had to admit it was just… funny seeing the things caving in on itself before exploding into twigs. He would have to find some harder targets. He make a wall and carry it around on his back using Sage mode… or use the Doton jutsu to make something else that can help him out.

But not now, not yet. The blond let out a sigh as the nature chakra flowed back into the earth. The orange pigmentation around the top of his eyes vanished and his toad like eyes went away with them, turning back to their original blue.

"I could use Sennin Modo, on them… but that would be overkill… not to mention unfair for the girls." Naruto mused aloud. He rubbed the back of his head as he exhaled. "I can use it for my own training though."

And he needed to train, now more than ever, after discovering the Organization finally made landfall in the Elemental Nations around a week ago. He will have to up his training and his girls training too. Help Alicia and Beth with their soul link thing, teaching Clare his Kage Bunshin to allow Teresa to come out and play and get either Beth or Rafaela to teach her the soul link to make that happen.

There was also Helen who's trying to learn Jean's Drill Sword, and Clare trying to learn Flora's windcutter. Yuma has a good arm, so helping her with throwing projectiles would prove to be interesting. And Miria is trying to upgrade her phantom to it looks like there's three of her at once. Cynthia is learning yoki manipulation, mainly to help with regeneration and healing others.

But everyone was learning how to suppress their yoki completely, while retaining the ability to sense and attack the yoki of others. Once they finally get his chakra training down all 26 women were going to be forces of nature.

Priscilla… she is someone he is going to have to train, apart from the others. And after seeing what he's teaching them, she is eager to learn from him. The blond just has to figure out where to start with her; she's scary strong, how strong is up for debate - if Kurama of all people said she could take on the Five Kages and win, he'll believe that - but what he felt from the brunette was more than anything he ever felt on this island so far.

And speaking of Priscilla, Clare was tolerant of her presence now. So there wasn't a lot of antagonism between them.

Ophelia was still… a work in progress. And by work in progress he meant, Ophelia was still not talking to him and would growl when Priscilla got anywhere within spitting distance of her. She was going to be a tough nut to crack, but Naruto dealt with similar people before. Getting her alone and let loose her frustrations upon him would be the best bet on getting her to calm down.

With a sigh, Naruto walked to a bench and sat down to meditate on what he should do in regards to the snake woman. He can see two options in front of him: wait for her to come to him, and make the rift bigger or try approaching her… make that one option. He didn't want to risk Ophelia to lose the only person she had left to her own anger. He sighed, again, his decision made. Naruto stood up and made his way to the keep to find Ophelia.

He really hoped she wasn't going to be pissed off… and if she is, then getting Ophelia to take her frustration out on him through sparring sounds like a good idea. He really hoped they wouldn't get distracted, but knowing his luck he wouldn't hold his breath.

* * *

Unfortunately, she still was.

Ophelia sat in a corner of the castle's great hall, pouting childishly with her arms crossed. Priscilla was on the other side of the chamber, frowning sympathetically. Were she in the same position, the brunette knew she'd feel the same.

Priscilla had gotten a new set of clothes since her last ones were shredded to pieces. She wore a form fitting leather and cloth dress, similar to her previous one. The only thing that was recovered prior to her transformation into the 'One-horned Monster' was her cloak.

Then, out the corner of her eye, she spotted Riful marching on up to the pissed off blonde.

The Abyssal One of the West had enough of this shit! Naruto was so worried about Ophelia and everyone else was getting worried about him. Even Renee, the one and only girl left who 'didn't' have romantic feelings for him, still was off sulking somewhere. Despite herself, the former 'Eye' couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto.

"You done brooding?" the loli asked.

Ophelia gave the Abyssal one of the West a dirty look before huffing childishly. "...no." she admitted.

"Look, I can understand that you're not happy about Naruto-sama taking in Priscilla," Riful said. "Hell, even I was irritated, admittedly. I never was a fan of other people being stronger than me… with Naruto-sama as the obvious exception, but there's nothing we can do about that. She's here, and she's here to stay, and so are you." the loli sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's what the ring around your finger means, so at least try and talk to him. Or get along with her. He would be happy again and he won't be worried sick because of you being angry at him for something that was out of his control."

Riful had a point, the former Number 4 knew that, but she can't help but feel a little bitter. "He could have tried to resist, or something." Ophelia complained.

"You make it sound easy," Riful chastised. "When they touched, Kurama, the powerful demon inside of him, became very wary of her. I shouldn't have to explain the implications of that." she pointed out with logic and reason. Anything that could make fricking _Kurama_ of all people wary had to be bad news.

Ophelia pouted, letting out a sigh. Just as she was about to complain, again, a certain newcomer decided to throw in her two cents.

"I hate to say it, but the shrimp is right," Luciela said. After noticing that Riful was going to try and mend the ties between Ophelia and Naruto, the ginger simply couldn't sit idly by and get upstaged. Rafaela followed along, if only to try and keep her sister out of trouble. "If I was in our husbands shoes, I would have bent over and let my assailant have their way with me. Granted, he fought back 'that' way, but at least he's still alive. No offense, of course Priscilla."

"None taken; he _did_ fuck me good…" Priscilla began to daydream. Shivering pleasantly as her body got phantom sensations from their copulation. If she was with him right now, the 'One-Horned Monster' would be trying to get him out of his depression by tending to his… 'primal needs'.

Not to mention she got a kick out of it when no one could detect just _how_ powerful she was until they touched her directly. Or stopped suppressing her yoki. Even when she was in her 'One-horned monster' form, she still had her yoki suppressed - it was enough to fool Rigardo and Isley of the North into thinking they were stronger than her. Up until they started fighting that is.

"We all love him," Rafaela pointed out. "That includes you, and he loves us all back - hence the fact that he's been moping over you for the past few days."

Ophelia didn't answer, but visibly felt guilty about that.

"You need to talk to him. And soon." Luciela told the still pouting woman. "Something tells me he might do something reckless to try and get your attention if you don't do something."

Just then four more people joined up with the small group. Going from five to nine. Helen, Deneve, Yuma and Renee were on the search for the wayward blond, to no avail. They knew he was still in the castle, but the place was so big they couldn't possibly cover it by themselves.

"Has anyone here seen where Naruto is?" Helen asked the awakened beings. "We've been trying to find him, but we got no luck so far."

Ophelia frowned, now legitimately worried about the blond. By now, she's figured out that Yuma and Renee had a talent for yoki sensory, so if they were unable to locate him, that spelled trouble.

"Could he be training somewhere?" Rafaela asked them. "Naruto did show that he can negate us from sensing him. And, knowing him, I wouldn't put it past him to hide himself so he wouldn't get interrupted."

"The castle is a big place." Riful told them. "He could have easily occupied one of the rooms right under our noses."

"Wait," Helen furrowed her brow in deep thought. "he said there were different 'climbing exercises'... what if he's trying to do one of them that's a lot more dangerous than the one he had us doing? What was it called again… um… Lava walking?"

"I'm not _that_ crazy; hell, I'm not so sure Lava walking is even possible." a male voice said from behind the former Number 22. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm flattered that you all wanted to help," he said with a wide, appreciative smile. "Thank you!"

"There you are!" Helen immediately turned on her heel to glare at him out of sheer worry. "Where were you?!"

"Sorry," Naruto said, giving her a sheepish grin. "I was just keeping my skills sharp in the bailey for a bit, before coming here to check on Ophi. Didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Oh? What were you doing, honey?" Ophelia glanced at him from the corner of her eye as Luciela asked him that.

"I was trying to keep myself competent when using one of my other transformations. It basically enhances my strength, speed, durability, and reflexes like the others. But, if I do it wrong, it can petrify me."

"Petrify?" Helen asked narrowing her eyes in confusion, she didn't know what that word meant. It was the first she even _heard_ of it.

"What does that word mean, exactly?" Yuma asked him. "Is it bad?"

The blond shrugged nonchalantly. "I get turned into a toad stone; in other words - I turn into a toad, then a toad statue and die. I've undergone training to keep that from happening, but if I don't keep my skills sharp, I could find myself fucking up, so I train with it once in awhile to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And that could happen anytime you use this method of training?!" Deneve shouted, aghast.

"Pretty much, it's similar to you girls using yoki. If you go over your limit, you lose your humanity." and that was where the similarities between sage mode and their awakening ended. "Only I turn into a toad statue and die when that happens. You all just turn into super powerful demon babes with a craving for guts. But at least you'd still be alive. As it stands, the risk of me getting stoned is minimal, though, and I want to keep it that way."

"Thank god!" Helen exclaimed in relief. "I think I speak for everyone that Riful, Luciela and Clare would have gone berserk if you died to something so stupid."

"Among others," Naruto said, giving her a good-natured chuckle. "Give me some credit, eh?" he then redirected his attention to Ophelia. "Wanna spar for a bit? If anything it'll get rid of any pent up frustrations you have? To sweeten the deal - you'll be on the offense, I'll be on defense?"

The former Number 4 blinked at him, before leering at Priscilla. "I'd rather take it out on her," she said with a childish pout. "Bitch needs a spanking after what she did to my family."

"Hmm…" he nodded, thoughtfully. "You know, I met the guy who killed my family, so I can understand how you feel. Though a spanking sounds hot~ I didn't know you were into that Ophi," he grinned at her cheekily.

Ophelia blushed at that, as did a few others. Riful, ever the sadist, couldn't help but giggle.

"But all teasing aside, there will come a day when you find yourself being unable to use your yoki and transform." he told her and in effect, everyone else. "All you'll have when that happens is your fists and feet. But what good are they if you can't even land a hit on your enemy? So, I'm offering you a little spar. To get some experience in hand to hand, and to help you vent - two birds, one stone."

"One on one, or in a team?" Ophelia asked as she got to her feet. With one hand on her hip she regarded his offer with curiosity.

"One on one. The others can observe of course. If we're going to fight, they'd might as well get a demonstration, no?"

That seemed perfectly reasonable to her. Grinning Ophelia walked over to her man and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. "Well? What are we waiting for? Lead the way, stud!"

Chortling Naruto led Ophelia outside. The others exchanged looks before following them.

* * *

Once they made their way to the armory, the other girls sat around Naruto and Ophelia in a circle. The awakened blonde and her lover eyeballed each other. True to his promise, Naruto had taken on a defensive stance and waited for his wife to make the first move.

"Ready when you are," he said.

Wasting no time, Ophelia dashed forth with a roar and savage haymaker. When Naruto blocked it with his forearm, she surprised him with a knee to the gut. The blond staggered back as his woman charged, not giving an inch. She had several days' worth of frustration to vent and she showed it with a relentless flurry of blows.

Ophelia delivered another haymaker, he caught her fist before it could connect, and blocked her knee when she tried to ram in into his gut with his shin. Naruto pushed her back and was put on defence once more when the woman came back for more. An uppercut he avoided by leaning back, a jab to the abdomen that was deflected; Naruto retaliated by throwing a right hook followed by several jabs when she left herself open.

Ophelia tried blocking as many of them as she could, before backing off to get a breather. Naruto did not pursue and merely jumped in place from the heels of his feet. Then she lunged at him with a savage growl, and tried to trick him using fake outs and misdirections.

The blond saw she was going for another haymaker with her right hand. Once Ophelia saw he was focused on that, she switched midway and went for an uppercut with her left hand instead. He was so surprised she managed to deck him under the chin and the blond grunted in pain, staggering back as his head was forced upwards.

She didn't let up there though. With a menacing grin she grabbed her husband by the forearms, turned her heels and using her momentum to her own advantage, turned around and with a mighty yell changed her eyes to their demonic gold, as tossed him three yards across the room. Her eyes went back to normal as she followed after him and she giggled giddily as the blond rolled across the floor.

As he got back up Naruto was honestly impressed. Though her technique in a similar manner to Clare, was reckless and clumsy, she made up for it with creativity and enthusiasm. He backed up when Ophelia got close and chopped her wrist when she tried to jab him in the stomach, forcing her trajectory to go down. He grabbed her other wrist that she tried to haymaker him with, with his other hand and pushed her back with all his might.

Ophelia staggered back, but then she grinned, bracing herself on her back foot and sending a kick to his face. Naruto couldn't help but be a bit distracted as his wife 'accidentally' flashed him in the process. He got nailed right in the nose for that. The blonde giggled both impishly and triumphantly as she took advantage of Naruto's disorientation, rushing him once more.

The hapless blond let out a squawk and found himself immediately pushed onto his back foot. With a jumping switch kick, Ophelia flashed him once more and just barely missed a potential knockout blow to his chin.

Naruto grinned. Two could play at this game. He sidestepped her charge with a flourish and gave her a swat on the rear. "Naughty girl!"

On the sidelines, Renee turned beet red, having not expected something like that. Luciela giggled, thoroughly finding Naruto's dirty tactic rather amusing.

Ophelia yelped and giggled as she turned to face him. "You never said I couldn't fight dirty~!"

'Very true," Naruto chuckled. Then, he dodged a roundhouse kick to the head and got yet another eyeful of her little coochie. Again, he got distracted, resulting in his wife landing a nice hook punch to the jaw.

He grunted as he went with the punch rather than against it. He combat rolled across the ground before getting back up on his feet, and turned to face his wife. As his luck would have it, she had a leg raised high to deliver an axe kick, resulting in another eyeful. This time he was more prepared for her; Naruto side stepped her kick, swiftly got behind her and wrapped his arms around her abdomen, lifted her up and German suplexed her.

Ophelia squealed, catching herself with her hands before she could make contact with the ground, and then latched onto Naruto's arms as she found herself lying atop him. The man chuckled and took advantage of the situation by groping her chest.

Renee's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the sight. What the hell?! Ophelia's giggling only left the former 'Eye' even more confused. Then Naruto shoved her off of him and rolled up on his feet.

Rolling his shoulders and getting the feeling back into his arms, Naruto rubbed under his nose with his thumb and beckoned his wife to come at him again. Giggling once more, Ophelia did just that and rushed him with a wide menacing grin. Naruto intercepted her punches and kicks, stopping the latter before she could try and distract him again with her vagina.

He gave her a vicious haymaker to the face with one hand, and with the other he jabbed her in the middle of her chest. Ophelia staggered, held her chest where he jabbed her and took a deep breath before re-engaging him once more.

"She's trying to distract him." Deneve realised once she realised what Ophelia was trying to do. The view up said blonde's dress she got from Naruto's suplex all but confirmed it. When both Renee and Helen looked at her oddly, she elaborated. "She's not wearing anything under that dress. Every time she throws one of those high kicks, Naruto is treated to a view of her genitals. Clearly, she's using that to her advantage."

It was crude, but effective - as exemplified by the jab Naruto just received to the gut after ducking under a roundhouse kick.

Renee went beet red, the thought of actively showing one's privates to a man made her feel… dirty.

Riful was decidedly unhelpful in that regard as she giggled. "I like that idea. Certainly worth stealing, in my book."

"We are all essentially naked under our clothes." Luciela pointed out, "Apart from our current attire, there really is nothing to stop us from going over there and doing the same thing Ophelia is doing."

Upon hearing that, Helen got a mischievous idea as she took in the husband and wife sparing. Seeing that Naruto's back was turned to her, she couldn't resist. She stretched out an arm, literally, and gave him a swat on the rear.

Naruto yelped and gave Helen an amused grin.

Said blonde smiled back. "Oops," she said, "my hand slipped."

Taking full advantage of the distraction, Ophelia leapt forth and tackled her man to the ground. She giggled. Now straddling her man, she rubbed herself against the awkward boner he'd developed over the course of their spar.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked. He held her by the hips and sat up, hugging the silverish blonde to him.

"Slightly," Ophelia said with a shrug as she put her arms around his shoulders. She then leered at Priscilla. "I still want to spank her, though."

One could practically _see_ a question mark floating above said brunette's noggin.

Then, Ophelia let out a surprised yelp as Naruto gave her a playful swat on the rear. She giggled, leering at her man. "Naughty, naughty~!"

"Pot calling the kettle black, much?" Naruto quipped. Then, he pulled the awakened blonde down into a deep, loving kiss. Ophelia mewled and returned it enthusiastically as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and hugged the woman tight.

On the sidelines, Priscilla shifted about, thoroughly aroused by the spectacle, as many were. Yuma was beet red, staring intently, and Renee couldn't look away. While this wasn't quite the first time in her life the former Number 6 found herself sexually aroused, it was most certainly the most… potent.

Meanwhile, Luciela and Riful were giggling to themselves, sensing the possible incoming orgy from a mile away. Rafaela was both aroused and irate upon coming to the same realization. How the hell she ended up in such a debauched family, she hadn't the foggiest damn clue, but she found herself caring less with each passing day.

Deneve rolled her eyes as she heard a lecherous snicker coming from Helen. Damn girl was always trying to get herself in some manner of trouble.

"Damn, I'm so jealous~!" Helen cooed with a lewd grin. She licked her lips and slowly got down on her hands and knees, her face a mask of perverseness. "I wasn't with him like this since that time in Pieta." she let out a pleasured shudder as the memory of his throbbing cock pummeling her cunt came to the forefront of her mind. "Seeing them go at it like that is making _me_ want to join in~!"

Deneve rubbed her forehead as she looked at her best friend from the corner of her eye. "Of course _you_ would say something like that." she said, with a look of exasperation on her face. "But I agree with you, it _has_ been a long time since either of us had been with him. I… wouldn't be opposed to join in."

While Naruto and Ophelia were busy making out, the newest member of Naruto's harem decided she wanted some of that. This in mind, Priscilla stood up and started to cautiously approach.

With her eyes closed Ophelia didn't notice Priscilla approaching them. Too lost was she to the pleasure of making out with her man for the brunette to even be given the time of day, at least initially. She finally took notice of her presence when Priscilla was on her knees beside her, looking at both Ophelia and Naruto with her lower lip bit in arousal and need.

The blonde gave her an evil grin before lifting herself off Naruto in order to straddle one of his legs, allowing the former Number 2 to take the other. Seeing the spare leg, Priscilla immediately hopped on and snuggled up to Naruto as she pressed her lips upon his.

Then, Priscilla let out a yelp as Ophelia gave her a firm swat on the rear. She didn't mind though. Raising her ass in the air, the brunette continued showering Naruto with affection.

Taking that as in invitation, Ophelia grinned and spanked her again. Priscilla whimpered into Naruto's mouth as she felt Ophelia's hand harshly slap her butt again, and again, and again. Her cheeks were aglow with embarrassment and arousal; her cheek stung each time her palm smacked her, her skin rippled under her dress with each impact; and she _enjoyed_ it.

She whimpering turned to a combination of mewling and whining when Naruto grabbed her ass and started kneading it. Priscilla slowly realised she was getting spanked by one person, and fondled by another, one for each cheek. It gave her a mixture of pleasure and mild pain. She _wanted_ more.

Yuma shifted about uncomfortably, doing her damnedest to hide her lust. How the hell the sight of Priscilla being repeatedly swatted and fondled aroused her, she frankly didn't want to know. But, still, she wanted to be in the brunette's place so badly! Yuma looked at Priscilla nervously. There was no way the former Number 40 was about to risk pissing that chick off… She'd have to wait, at least for now.

Renee, on the other hand, just… stared. How the hell was that mud head enjoying this?! It made absolutely no sense to her! It seems the only way for her to find out is to either ask them, or, have it done to herself. The braided woman bit her lip as she rubbed her thighs together.

"So, are you calm now?" Naruto asked Ophelia after he pulled away from Priscilla's lips.

The elf-eared woman leered at the brunette from the corner of her eye, and smirked. "...not yet," Priscilla squealed aloud in shock and with wide eyes, when she felt Ophelia's palm smack the middle of her butt. Her fingers slapped her vulva, being the reason she squealed. "Ah, _now,_ I feel better." Ophelia giggled deviously.

Priscilla glared at Ophelia from the corner of her eye. She _would_ have taken off Ophelia's head for that alone, and it looked like she was going to - then Naruto made her look at him and she immediately calmed down when he pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled away and Priscilla and Ophelia both yelped and or squealed, when he gave them a playful slap on the arse. "Come on you two, up you get. I'm starting to lose the feeling in my legs." he told them, and with reluctance the two voracious eaters got off his lap and stood beside him.

Naruto groaned as he stood up and let out a relieved grunt as he stretched his legs. He got a satisfying crack from the joints as a result of the stretching.

"So, what now?" Luciela asked him, slightly disappointed by the lack of an orgy being in the works. "More training?"

Naruto was relieved for the subject - it gave him something to do. "Yeah. It's been five days since I gave you instructions on wall walking. Depending on how far you've gotten on it, I'll instruct you on the next step." he scratched under his chin, "I might throw in a few chakra techniques I know as well. Given her interest in the subject, I'll have to separate Priscilla from everyone else, she needs to catch up."

"A clone substitute then?" Riful asked as she crossed her arms. Helen had her arms crossed too and was glaring childishly at Priscilla. Deneve shook her head at her friends antics, while said brunette returned Helen's glare with a confused look.

"That's what I was thinking," Naruto confirmed with a nod. "Leaving her one to focus on her one-on-one will allow her to catch up to everyone else more quickly."

Priscilla redirected her curious look to Naruto and Riful. "Catch up?" she asked. Naruto crossed his hands and she jumped at the resulting poof, then found herself staring at yet another Naruto.

The clone gave her a lopsided grin and said, "Yep, catch up. Since the boss had to share his chakra with everyone else to kick start their chakra system, I'm going to have to do the same thing with you." he shrugged, "Given how massive your yoki is, I have to assume your chakra is going to be massive as well - and talking from personal experience here, the bigger your chakra pool is the harder your control is going to be… I might have to teach you the Kage Bunshin if that's the case."

"How come _she_ might get to learn it, and we're not?" Luciela asked as she gestured to herself and Riful.

"I just said I _might_ throw in a few chakra techniques - that included the Kage Bunshin." he reminded her, "Pretty much everyone who is and was, in the single digits, has enough chakra to learn the Kage Bunshin. But I'm waiting until I see how far your chakra control is; I don't want you to accidentally kill yourself because you used too much."

"So, I have enough chakra to learn this technique, then?" Riful politely asked.

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Well, yeah; you, Luciela, Rafaela, and Ophelia... Renee, as well, actually." Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "Again, Priscilla might be one, depending on if her chakra pool is as big as her yoki. Now that I think about it, Helen and Deneve seem eligible to learn it, too. Yuma, I'm not too sure about; seeing as she's in the lower double digits. But if she's doing well in pushing herself past her limits… As for those who aren't here, you've also got the captain's, Galatea, and Undine. Cynthia's another potential candidate, as well as Zelda. I don't want to teach it to someone while she's pregnant, though. It causes a lot of physical strain, so I'll wait on Jean, Galatea, and Veronica, for now."

Riful nodded, quizzically. So, most of their heavy hitters were the best candidates, then. That made sense. The others were excited they were going to learn some of the more advanced techniques soon. They were given some examples, but they never _learned_ them. So this was a good reason for them to be so excited.

Yuma on the other hand - despite smiling to herself - wasn't feeling a lot of confidence in her own self worth. Naruto noticed that, and, made a mental note to talk to her; he can't let her feel so deprecated. He'll help her out, she _is_ his friend after all.

"Everyone, except Priscilla, follow me out to the bailey." the blond told them, before looking at the brunette. "You are going to follow my clone and will personally get one to one training from him, until you're caught up with the others." he told her; Priscilla blinked owlishly, looked to the clone who waved at her with a bemused smile, and back at the original. Then, she nodded in acceptance and followed the clone as he led her away. Then another clone appeared in a poof of smoke; he saluted the original before jogging off to collect the others.

Then Naruto looked to Luciela, Rafaela, Riful, Helen and Deneve and Yuma and Renee; he gestured for them to follow, before making his way out to the bailey. Being eager to show him how far they had gotten, so they could go on to the more advanced techniques the women followed. Although, Yuma was the only one who didn't feel all that confident in herself.

...he's going to have to break her out of her shell.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kumo, Ei found himself scowling deeply at the report on his desk. Just that morning, a messenger hawk arrived to deliver a letter from Team Samui. Seeing as how many sightings of Naruto had been reported in Nami, only for him go vanish without a trace a few minutes later, Ei had always suspected that he was capable of the notorious Hiraishin. So, that came as no surprise. What irked him, however was this JDLR case and the organization it involved.

The thought of a half-demon army potentially threatening Kaminari no Kuni's shores understandably rubbed the Raikage the wrong way. Granted, Kumo was substantially better off than the other villages. Not only had they suffered less losses than any other army in the last Great War, but they also had Gyuuki and Matatabi on their side. Even with that being the case, though, the thought of an unknown enemy that literally commanded demonic soldiers was to be kept the _fuck_ in one's imagination.

He didn't know _how_ much of a threat they are, but, until he gets confirmation from the blond himself, he'll keep his forces on a strict 'DNE' - short for 'Do Not Engage'. It was better to be paranoid than reckless at times like this. Speaking of the blond…

"Rei," he called out, "prepare a messenger hawk for Team Samui. I've got some new orders for them."

"Right away, Raikage-sama," his new secretary responded, bowing respectfully. She then turned on her heel and was off to inform the hawkmaster.

Ei laced his fingers before his face and pondered whom the task force should be comprised of, if needed.

* * *

Naruto sighed as many of his lovers gathered before him in the castle's bailey. He had his back to them and was thinking on what to teach them, if they had gotten far enough in wall walking.

He hoped they did. Because he was pretty sure they're eager to learn how to manipulate the elements. Thankfully, he had some scrolls handy - a parting gift from a few friends. Too bad they weren't translated to their language, otherwise he would have given the scrolls to them, though there was the possibility of teaching Miria how to read kanji. Maybe she could do it? She certainly seemed smart enough and could read the local script… thoughts for later.

But, for now, he had the girls' training to focus on.

"I hope you girls were dedicated to your training." Naruto said, looking at his girls from over the shoulder. "Because if you were, then you all get to continue to the next part: elemental techniques." with that he turned to face them completely, "I would have gotten you all to try water walking - but we don't have a body of water nearby. We'll have to correct that, soon."

A moat would certainly come in handy, especially if he had anyone with a water affinity on hand.

There was looks of excitement on their faces. Yuma timidly raised her hand and with Naruto giving her a look of encouragement, she shyly asked. "How do we begin with that?"

Naruto reached into his tunic and pulled out a scroll. After opening and channeling chakra into it, everyone looked confused when they saw several little pieces of paper and a manual. He grabbed the book and explained, "these little pieces of paper react to chakra. When you channel yours into them, the way they react determines which of the five elements you have an affinity for."

He picked up one and channeled his chakra into it as an example. It split down the middle, resulting in many a raised eyebrow. "Mine is wind," he explained. "That's why it split like that. With enough practice, you can also use techniques outside of your affinity, but you'll have a much harder time learning and mastering techniques of the element your affinity is weak to. Learning fire techniques, for example, is a bitch for me, because fire eats wind. If you have a fire affinity, you'll have a hard time with water, because water quenches fire and so on."

Miria, _heavily_ interested, quickly raised her hand. Naruto smiled and gestured for her to continue, "Can you combine these techniques to make them stronger?"

"It is easier to do if you've got a partner, but you can to some extent." Naruto confirmed. "The obvious example would be combining a wind and fire technique. A tiny fireball can become a very dangerous, very huge, inferno if combined with a gust in the right direction." the blond rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of another example. Then he snapped his fingers, "There was one person I knew who could create a mist, purely out of water that could cover his tracks. He used it mainly for intimidation and silent kills. Fire and water could be used to mirror that effect. Imagine you, Miria, were able to do that in combination with your phantom?"

Galatea would likely have an easier time abusing the hell out of such a technique, but that certainly sounded appealing.

"...holy crap, she'd be unstoppable." Helen uttered with wide eyes.

Naruto chortled and gave the wide eyed Helen an amused grin. "Unstoppable? Hardly. Difficult to track? _Hell_ yes. Combine that with Miria's technique, she would be a literal phantom; she would be hard to track because of her phantom technique, and because of the mist, she would be able to strike from anywhere." he shrugged and then pointed out one of the flaws, "The only ones who would have a chance of fighting her would be anyone who has a good sensing ability, like Renee and Galatea. It's hard to get the drop on someone who can literally track your every move. And for someone like me, all I would have to do is blow the mist out of the way."

"That is a good point…" Helen admitted, then she sheepishly added, "still would not want to fight her though."

Naruto let out a shudder. "How do you think I feel? I had to fight the person who _could_ do that on my first real mission. And back then, Clare would have been able to kick my ass. While I may have been one of the ones who wanted to continue the mission, I was lucky to get out of there mostly unscathed." Getting stuck by needles _sucked_ \- it sucked so bad he could feel phantom pains from the incident for weeks. Then the blond cleared his throat and handed out the chakra paper to the girls to take. "To see what element you have, just channel your chakra into it."

Riful wasted no time in approaching her man, eager to see what kind of affinity she had. When passed a slip of paper, she channeled her chakra into it and tilted her head in perplexment when it turned brown.

Looking into his book, Naruto saw what it meant and said, "looks like you're an earth type. Makes sense, given your awakened form. Earth users tend to be more defensive."

Luciela, and a dragged along exasperated Rafaela, were the next ones to go up. When they were handed a slip of paper, the two sisters channeled their chakra into it and Luciela watched as hers burnt up and her sisters was torn in the middle.

"Fire for Luciela and wind for Rafaela," Naruto said, "looks like you two compliment each other." and he was just talking about fire and wind, talk about ironic. "Looks like I'll be having an easier time teaching you, Rafaela, since we both share the same elements."

The one-eyed woman nodded in understanding.

Naruto saw how put off Luciela was,and decided to cheer her up. "Look on the bright side of things, Lucy," the blond put an arm around the gingers shoulder and grinned, "in your awakened form you can use fire! Maybe even breath it."

That perked her right up. Oh, the things she could do with that~!

Alicia and Beth were the next two to approach the blond. Once he had given them their slips of paper, they channeled their chakra into it. For Alicia, hers tore in the middle and Beth's crumpled up.

"Wind and lightning…" Naruto said. Imagining Alicia using Hien with her awakened form's blades, _that_ is a terrifying thought. And he can't help but think it's _hot_ at the same time. "If you're able to use chakra in your awakened form, I can't help but feel sorry for anyone you use the techniques I have to teach you on." Then, he looked to Beth. "I can't help but wonder what you'd be capable of. Short of wind, lightning is the most offensive element out there."

Beth looked at him and then at her own hands in bewilderment. Renee and Dietrich were up next, and took the slip of paper passed to them. Naruto, Renee and Dietrich were all taken aback when they sent their chakra into the papers; for Dietrich, her chakra paper split in the middle and burst into flames, causing her to drop her slip of paper to the ground with a startled yelp.

Renee's crumpled up and _then_ went up in flames, resulting in an identical reaction to that of her colleague.

"...Two elements." Naruto whistled in awe, "That's pretty rare, but not unheard of." the blond looked at the munchkin and said, "It looks like you have fire _and_ wind. That is going to make you pretty dangerous once you finally learn them."

Dietrich looked absolutely _giddy_ when she heard that. The young woman had a massive grin on her face as she looked at her hands. Oh, the amount of _fun_ she's going to have when she finally gets to use them~!

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so damn cute! Then, he redirected his attention to Renee. "You have fire and lightning. Basically, the potential to be an offensive beast."

The former 'Eye' couldn't keep the smug grin off her face if she was payed.

Eager to see what she got, Ophelia approached next, as the others formed a line. When hers went limp, she blinked owlishly, noting that the others hadn't done such a thing.

"Looks like you got water," Naruto said. "Makes sense, all things considered." He then gave her an impish grin. "I think you'd have fun with that. Water's the most versatile element of the five."

The awakened blonde giggled, imagining herself spraying him with that water technique he'd used on her a while back.

After her was a very curious Miria. She and Naruto were both surprised when hers crumpled up.

"Lightning, huh?" Naruto mused aloud. "In hindsight, that should be less surprising than it was. Lightning types _do_ tend to be fast as all hell, I hear. Lightning techniques are also a good way to increase cutting and piercing power, meaning you'll be pretty good at swiftly killing multiple opponents, if and when you need to."

Miria hummed thoughtfully, before giving her husband a smile and a nod. After her came Helen and she was surprised to find her slip of paper went limp. Of course Deneve was dragged along with. Her slip turned brown, though.

"Water for Helen, earth for Deneve." Naruto said, then he gave the former a curious look. "Huh… would've figured you were a fire type, given your personality. Deneve's is less surprising, though." He also couldn't help but find it amusing that their affinities were exact opposites, just like their personalities.

"Why'd you think I would be a fire type?" Helen asked him; she was very curious as to understand his reason.

Naruto shrugged. "They tend to be the passionate, loud and proud 're also usually outgoing and very social."

She shrugged, stepping aside for the next woman - that being Flora. Hers split in half, prompting Naruto to chuckle. "Windcutter Flora is a more fitting nickname than it already was, apparently."

Flora giggled, leaning over to give her man a peck on the forehead. She yelped from receiving a playful swat on the rear, courtesy of Cynthia and stepped aside after childishly sticking her tongue out the pigtailed blonde with a giggle.

Cynthia then moved up and grabbed a slip of paper. Hers burnt up, indicating a fire affinity.

"Hmm, fire," the blond said, "fitting considering your personality, Cynthia." the pig-tailed blonde giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. And, before she stepped side to allow someone else to take a slip of paper, Cynthia turned around and pressed her rear against his groin and cooed mischievously as she ground against him.

She was trying to rile him up, and, while she was doing a _damn_ good job of it, Naruto had enough self control to not rise to her wiles. For the most part, that is. He gave her ass a nice squeeze before she stepped aside, and watched as Undine came forward.

She took the slip of paper and channeled her chakra into it. Undine watched as her paper became damp. "Looks like you have a Water affinity." Naruto told the blonde, "Strange, I thought you would have Fire or Earth. Then again, you do tend to be pretty flexible, as far as your style is concerned, so it makes sense."

Following her former commander came Zelda. Her slip burnt up to indicate a fire affinity, prompting the former Number 24 to imagine herself wielding a flaming claymore. She grinned devilishly; that sounded awesome!

Naruto chuckled, knowing an evil scheming face when he saw one.

After Zelda scurried off to contemplate all sorts of nastiness she might be able to achieve with a fire affinity, Veronica gave her a curious look, but quickly decided she didn't want to know. She then grabbed a slip of paper and cocked her head curiously as it turned brown, wondering what she might be capable of with an earth affinity.

"Earth for you too, huh? Hmm, I wonder how you and Cynthia are going to be like as a team? Should be interesting..."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, as did the aforementioned blonde from where she'd taken a seat.

Following her captain's example, Pamela stepped forward and grabbed a slip of her own. When she channeled her chakra into it, Naruto was taken aback when it went limp before going up in flames. Or tried to at least.

"Water and Fire? Two elements opposite of each other? While it's not impossible, I would never have expected it." he said. He gave his lover a reassuring smile. "That just means you're going to have an easier time making that mist I was talking about earlier."

Pamela grinned at the thought of that. Making a mist that she could use to hide and get the drop on yomas? Including the Organization who are fucking everyone over? Ohh… she's going to _fucking_ abuse that technique once she finally learns it.

Next up came Queenie, dragging a flustered Yuma by the wrist. Amused by this, Naruto handed them their slips of paper, and Queenie wasted no time in wondering what element she may have.

Yuma shyly took hers and channeled her chakra into it. She was surprised when it crinkled up, indicating a lightning affinity. When she looked to Queenie the long-haired blonde saw that her teammate's slip of paper had split in the middle, indicating wind.

"Lightning for Yuma; Wind for Queenie. Interesting. It looks like Miria's team has two lightning users, so far." Naruto said; then he looked at Yuma, then at her claymore, and shuddered. "I just realised how deadly your sword throws are going to be, once you include lightning… that is _not_ going to be a pleasurable experience. For your enemies, anyway."

Yuma smiled timidly, before averting her gaze. "I… uh… t-thank you."

Naruto chuckled. "While I gotta admit that I find shy girls cute, you should try showing a bit more confidence. I've noticed that you have a bad habit of selling yourself short." he told her.

Yuma turned beet red, swearing she could feel the heat coming off her cheeks. Still, she found that so flattering. "I… I… uh…" she wobbled a bit, thoroughly reduced to a sputtering mess the instant she heard the word cute.

Naruto couldn't wipe the grin off his face if his life depended on it. Poor thing was just so damn adorable; she reminded him of Hinata in so _many_ ways!

"Let me give you some advice: it doesn't matter where you're numbered, or where you're ranked, the only person holding you back is yourself." Naruto told her. "Granted, I never got this strong by myself, I had help." he looked to the other women. "I take you all are self taught?"

"For the most part," Miria said. "We had some training back in the Organization, but the techniques that make us stand out, like my Phantom or Helen's ability to stretch her arms, are generally developed independently… with some exceptions."

"I see. In my case, my training was almost abysmal - as much as I don't want to admit it, I had no style, no skill at hand-to-hand, and I barely had any techniques to use short of substitution, transformation, and my Kage Bunshin." He then gave a shocked Yuma a charming smile. "But, I improved and so can you - especially with my help, because I know what it's like to be at the bottom of the bucket. If any of you need any advice, don't hesitate to ask." he paused then added as an afterthought. "I'll keep from using some methods my mentors used to teach me, though. Hell, I'm surprised I survived a few of them..."

Many of them blinked owlishly. Then Yuma asked, "Uh… what did these training methods entail exactly? Ours had a fatality rate of 80%..."

Naruto had a _really_ dull look on his face as one came to mind; it stood out the most. "I was shoved off a cliff for one. Basically, that training entailed me using Kurama's chakra to summon toads or die when I reach the bottom… that one sucked. And the bottom was pitch black too, so no one knew how far the cavern went."

Cynthia scowled deeply. "I never thought I'd legitimately _want_ to murder someone, before…"

"You're about three years too late, Cyn. Jiraiya's dead." Many people winced at the flat, and dead tone in Naruto's voice. But none more so than Clare, as she remembered him saying the man was like the dad he never had.

She decided to bring her knowledge to their attention. "He's the one you thought of like a dad, right?"

"...yeah." Naruto rubbed at his suddenly damp eyes. "I-I really miss him."

"S-sorry," Cynthia muttered dejectedly. She felt like an utter bitch, right now.

Naruto sighed. "You didn't know… and I can't blame you for reacting the way you did." he grinned as the more happier memories came to mind. "Truth be told, he acted like an idiot - a perverted letcher too. But, he was always respectable towards women. Not sure how the hell he pulled _that_ off, but he did. His antics would always get him punched into next week… kinda like me, now that I think about it." he chuckled. Then, he beckoned Cynthia over to him. When the former Number 14 timidly approached, he pulled her into a one-armed and kissed her on the cheek. "If you're feeling guilty: don't. You didn't know. And if you still are… well, there's a certain bed we can use to correct that~"

She blushed at that and timidly nodded. Then, she yelped at the sudden thud, as poor Yuma fainted right there. The display of affection and naughty suggestion had proven too much for said blonde.

"Well…" Naruto said owlishly. "that happened." He quickly summoned a clone who scooped the unconscious blonde in a bridal carry to check on her in a less crowded part of the bailey, before changing the subject. "Right, before we get any more sidetracked, let's continue. We still have about six of you who haven't had their affinities checked, I think?"

Jean's team walked up - including Clare - as well as Tabitha. Galatea and Jean themselves were off to the side and would go last. Since this wasn't anything strenuous on them, they would be able to take part in the first step. Anything else beyond that and they would be sitting on the side, watching to see how it's done.

Clare, Tabitha were the ones to get theirs first. When they channeled their chakra's into the chakra paper, Clare saw hers going up in flames, then she was surprised when it aggressively tore itself up into a dozen pieces. And it still kept tearing itself apart until there was nothing left. Not even the flames remained.

Clare was honestly reminded of the Quicksword.

"Wind and fire," Naruto said. "Wind seems to be the dominant one though, despite the paper going up in flames first." he rubbed his chin as his eyes narrowed in thought. "I never saw chakra paper being torn apart _that_ aggressively though..."

"Is that not normal?" Clare asked, looking at her husband with a bewildered expression.

"Not as far as I know." the blond admitted. "Very interesting, though."

Then Tabitha channeled chakra into hers and watched as her chakra paper turned brown. After seeing everyone else, she wasn't surprised to see herself with an Earth Element. Though she _really_ wanted to have an affinity with Lightning. That way, she could stay by her captain's side.

"Earth. Fits you to a T, I think." Naruto told her. Tabitha blinked, smiled and allowed someone else to go next.

Eliza took up the spot and took the chakra paper. When she channeled her chakra into it, the slip burst into flames so aggressively that it had legitimately startled her.

"Well… obviously fire," Naruto chuckled. "A potent one at that."

The second-in-command giggled, giving Naruto a peck on the forehead, before stepping aside for her squadmates to follow suit.

Emelia and Diana grabbed one slip each and channeled their chakra into it. Emelia's became damp while Diana's crinkled up.

"Water for Emeila, and, Lightning for Diana. This is going to be interesting." Naruto gave them both smiles, which they returned, and they gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before backing up.

The last two to approach were Jean and Galatea. While the former was only about a month or so in, the latter was visibly showing and had been on her feet for a bit longer than she'd have preferred.

When they took the last two slips of paper, both Jean and Galatea looked at Naruto as he said, "Since you two and Veronica are pregnant, the three of you won't be able to do any elemental training, just yet. That doesn't mean you can't ask for advice or just observe."

Both women nodded, while Veronica shrugged. That was entirely understandable. With that out of the way, Jean channeled a bit of chakra into it first. Naruto did a double-take upon seeing the result. First, it split in half, the piece that fell off bursting into flame as the other crinkled up.

"W-wind, Lightning and Fire. T-three Elemental affinities?!" He looked into his booklet to see how common that was. "It's not unheard of, but, it's _incredibly_ rare. There's only been… ten other instances where people had three chakra affinities. One of them was Salamander Hanzou?! Holy shit… Another was Nagato… though he was even rarer - having the Rin'negan, which gave him all five of them."

"Those names sound significant." Miria pointed out, and, given his reaction it sounded like those people were a big deal.

Naruto nodded and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "They are - when Hanzou was alive, he was one of the toughest ninjas the Elemental Nations had ever seen. He was so tough no one was able to defeat him. And those who fought him rarely lived to tell the tale. I can count on one hand who had fought the man and lived. Jiraiya, who would go on to train Nagato, and my father, who would eventually become the Fourth Hokage. Tsunade Senju, who would would become the Fifth Hokage decades later - and Orochimaru, a man who would become a traitor to Konoha and would experiment on people in ways that would make what the organization did _tame_ by comparison. Though he did lighten up on the experiment thing, after the Fourth World War. Hanzou was finally killed by Nagato… who was also the one who killed Jiraiya-sensei and flattened my home. Nagato was a cousin of mine too, now that I'm thinking about it."

Helen nervously rubbed the back of her head. "...I don't want to come off as a heartless bitch, since this _is_ your cousin you're talking about, but, thank _god_ they're dead! I'd hate to find myself fighting someone that powerful."

Naruto shrugged, unable to blame her if he wanted to. He wondered if he should tell them there's a technique that can bring the dead back to life, that are nigh-immortal and unkillable...

Before he could complete that trail of thought, Galatea cleared her throat to make sure they wouldn't get side tracked - although she was thinking the exact same thing as Helen. She channeled her chakra into the paper and it became damp.

"Hmm. Water; that is fitting all things considered. You are the graceful type, Galatea." Said woman giggled at that. Then, she leaned in and gave her man a peck on the cheek. Naruto smiled at her and then looked to everyone else, including Yuma who was making her way back to the group after waking up. "Alright, that's everyone. It'll be a bitch and a half to train a lot of you, since lightnings my weakest - and I barely know any Earth and water. Luckily for you, I got several scrolls on different techniques so even _if_ I can't do that, I can give you a guide. So, before we get started on your elemental training, has everyone kept up on their wall walking?"

"Yep! We all did!" Helen answered with enthusiasm, with Jean, Galatea and Veronica nodding concurringly.

Grinning Naruto closed the book and got out the scrolls. Let's get the lightning users out the way first...

* * *

Three days later

Yuma panted, her hands on her knees. Alongside the other lightning users, she had been given a chakra-sensitive knife and assigned to push it through a wall that Naruto had erected with an earth technique. Despite having made remarkable progress over the past three days, she and Diana were invariably the first ones to get tired, due to their smaller chakra pools.

Miria, Beth and Renee were in the same state. They were all exhausted and the most either of them managed to do was get a few inches in. The fact that they could push metal into solid stone in and of itself was impressive, but neither of them had been able to actually _pierce_ the wall, as was their goal.

Still, cutting through solid stone was nothing new to them - they're capable of such a feat with their claymores. However the one they're trying to cut through is made from chakra, which made it a whole lot more resilient; durable; and they were assigned to do it with knives, no less.

Hell, the the tiny-ass things barely deserved to be _called_ knives. They were more like glorified shivs - better suited for a dinner table than the field of battle, by their standards, but that was beside the point.

Naruto circled around the women, eyeballing their handiwork. He walked to their individual walls and pressed his fingers against them to see how deep they managed to go.

"Hmm… Yuma, yours is two inches deep. Not bad for three days of training." he praised her, before moving on to Miria's, "Miria your one is four. That's pretty good, all things considering." Beth's one was next, "Your one is seven inches deep, Beth. That's damn impressive." Beth practically beamed at the praise and Naruto chuckled before going to Renee's. "Your one is three inches deep, Renee. Not bad for three days of training. Keep it up and you'll be able to pierce through the wall soon enough." then the blond finally reached Diana's. "Your one's two inches deep Diana, the same as Yuma's. Not bad all things considered."

After that was done he turned to them and gave the women encouraging smiles. And when he saw Yuma and Diana looking dejected because they didn't get as far as Renee, Miria and Beth his smile grew wider.

"Don't worry about it, you two," Naruto said with pat on each woman's back. "You're doing well. Don't forget that the others here are single-digits, so beating yourselves up over not performing as well as they are is just gonna cause a bunch of unnecessary stress. On top of that, lightning is the most difficult element to learn for me, because I'm a wind type, so I'm still learning how to use it myself - let alone how to teach you."

That made them feel a little better, though Diana couldn't help but point out, "But you have clones to shorten the amount of time you need to do training for."

"Still takes time," Naruto said. "What you achieved in three days would have taken me a about a week or two without clones. Which is why I said you're doing well. Back home, you and Yuma would be considered prodigies since you got this down so quickly. A few more days of this, and I think you would be able to get through the entire wall. Given enough time and you could use your affinity for some real crazy stuff."

Yuma blushed heavily, averting her gaze with a timid smile at being called a prodigy.

Naruto chuckled warmly at her and gave Yuma a peck on the cheek. The poor girl's eyes nearly popped out of her skull on contact and her knees instantly buckled. "Woah, there," he said, catching the shy blonde before she could fall. He couldn't help but chuckle again as he brought her in for a hug. "You're so cute." The whiskered blond let a hand trail down, giving her ass a firm squeeze. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist bending you over right here," he whispered into her ear. "The only thing stopping me is the fact that you haven't _shown_ me that you want it."

The former Number 40 was red as a beetroot, thoroughly reduced to a sputtering mess. Miria's eye twitches at the blatant display before her, Beth jealously glared at Yuma as _she_ wanted him to do that to her instead.

Renee haughtily looked away, crossing her arms with a huff. That stupid, perverted man-whore needed to learn the meaning of decency and restraint! Said blond looked at her from the corner of his eye and grinned mischievously. So she's like Rafaela is she…?

Deciding to pacify Beth before she blows a gasket, Naruto went over to her, cupped her face and pulled the woman down into a heated liplock. He caught the former Number 2 as her knees buckled and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned into his mouth, mewling when the blonde felt his hand trail down and grab her ass through her skirt.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked.

Beth blushed, nodding timidly. Then, she yelped and giggled as the blond gave her a playful swat on the rear.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Passing by Miria, he then placed a finger under her chin and gave his 'secretary' a peck on the lips. "You five are free to go for the day. I'm going to go and check on Veronica. She's due any day, now."

"Okay, Naruto-' _sama_ '," Miria teased, "I shall see you later."

Naruto chuckled and playfully spanked her as he walked passed, and Miria moaned at the feel of his palm on her ass. Renee looked at his back from the corner of her eye, and lightly bit down on her lip; by the twin goddesses of love, why did she want him to do that to her?

She found Yuma skulking after him and, after a moment of thinking to herself, Renee followed after her. J-just to make sure that perverted son of a bitch didn't violate her! She wasn't curious o-or anything!

Not at all!

With that specific denial out of the way, the younger former Number 6 followed after the former Number 40.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

Poor Veronica lay in bed, sprawled on her back and groaning as she did her best impersonation of a beached whale. "Stop kicking meee!"

The damn brat within her felt like he was dancing a little jig on her liver, and she was _not_ enjoying his performance, damn it! It was quite embarrassing, really - the former Number 13 of the Organization, defeated by a child still in the womb…

She turned to glare at a chuckling Naruto who was sitting on her bedside and pointed at him seethingly. "Yooooooou!" she hissed, much like a cat. "Yooooooou did this to me!"

"You _told_ me to," Naruto pointed out with a chuckle. He offered her his hand, and Veronica grasped and squeezed the offered limb with _all_ her pain and irritation. Naruto grunted at the tight grip and hunched over as he tried to keep himself from whimpering, suddenly glad Undine wasn't in her place. Damn chick would have crushed every last bone into powder.

"Feeeeel my pain!" Veronica hissed with a maddening grin. "Feel it, you bastard!"

"I'm _really_ feeling it!" the blond told her with a yelp, he gave his pregnant woman a pleading stare. " _Please_ let up, honey. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I want chocolate… and snuggles," Veronica demanded. "...and kisses too." she added as a last second addition.

"Okay, I can do all three," Naruto told her, "please let go, honey…"

Veronica gave him a narrow-eyed look before she loosened her grip enough for him to pull away. Then he laid down beside her and gave the pregnant woman her snuggles and kisses.

"Guess this means no more sex, huh?"

Veronica elbowed him in the gut. "Don't ruin the mood."

Naruto groaned and laughed. "Sorry, honey."

"Now, gimme more snuggles." she ordered.

* * *

"I'm sure you're aware of how dangerous this man is, yes?"

Back in the Organization's headquarters, Rimuto addressed his peers.

"Indeed," Dae replied. "Quite the troublesome one, that Naruto. What do you propose we do in the event that Rubel fails?"

As he tried to think on how they could… 'solve' this problem they're having, Rimuto interlaced his fingers as he leaned up against the table. Then he looked at Dae, "In case Rubel does not achieve in getting aid, I 'propose' we make use of that… collection of yours."

"Oh?" Dae chuckled. "You want me to figure out how to revive them, I take it?"

"I know you've been planning to do just that for… less useful reasons," Rimuto said with a dirty look. "I merely feel the need to change the objective of their revival."

Dae frowned thoughtfully. Reviving them for the purpose he'd originally intended would have required significantly less effort. Nice pairs of tits didn't need yoki… or cognitive thought, if he was to be technical. Bringing them back as warriors ready for battle was going to be quite the challenge. Oh well… if nothing else, he liked a good challenge, so there was a silver lining, at least.

"I can do that." the two-face reject said, with a scowl. "It will take me quite a few years, but, it is doable. How many do you want revived? One? Two?"

"Given that we have lost Alicia and Beth, I feel it is best to revive all of them." Rimuto said cryptically.

* * *

A very content Veronica left in his wake, a short time later, Naruto couldn't help but find it cute as she nibbled away at the box of chocolate he'd had a clone fetch for her. Smiling warmly at the woman, he left to check on this other women.

He barely made it five steps down the hall before he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around. Then, a pair of trembling, feminine hands grabbed his tunic and pulled him into one the most heated kissed he'd experienced in his life.

Naruto found it was _Yuma_ of all people that was kissing him. Well, he certainly didn't mind. If this little minx is being brave enough to do this, then he'll reward her.

Said blonde squealed happily into his lips and she was pulled into a hug. Then she giggled at the feel of his hands trailing down and cupping her rear. Never in her life had Yuma blushed so hard! Her hands immediately darted to his trousers as she bent her knees and urged Naruto to the ground.

"This is rather brave of you, Yuma, doing this just outside of Veronica's room." he teased, though he resisted getting down on his back. He wanted to see just how far she was going to take this.

"Fuck me," she whispered heatedly. Too gone was she to give a shit. The former Number 40 wanted him so badly and she wanted him now! Seeing as he wasn't getting down on his back Yuma growled, and decided to make due. If she wasn't going to fuck him with her on top, then she'll fuck him standing then!

With that thought in mind, Yuma pulled his trousers and boxers down and squealed in surprise when she was uppercutted by Naruto's cock that sprang free from its confinements. His musky scent filled her nostrils and her mouth began to water. Yuma had no idea what came over her…

The instant her silver eyes feasted upon the beast before her, something within Yuma… snapped.

Naruto yelped and chuckled as he suddenly found himself on the ground, a now-golden-eyed blonde straddling him and she practically devoured his face. She kissed a trail down his cheek and neck to his collarbone, before nipping and succling at the crood of his neck as she went to work shedding her leggings and boots. Naruto was all too happy to help with that.

Once she was naked from the waist down, Yuma straddled the object of her affection and slipped her form fitting, long sleeve top right off. As her breasts bounced free from their confines, the former Number 40 tossed the garment aside and grinned menacingly. She was going to enjoy this.

Naruto chuckled and held Yuma by the thighs and eased her down on his shaft. The former Number 40 bit down on her bottom lip as her vaginal walls parted, and a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt completely overtook her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull; was _this_ what everyone else felt when they first did it?

Why the _hell_ did she take so long?! Curse her self-depreciation! If she knew _this_ was what it would feel like, she would have done it when Tabitha offered her to join in!

Naruto groaned loudly at the feel of her hot, tight folds squeezing his shaft. Damn, this feeling never got old! And when Yuma finally felt the bulbous head of his cock pressing against her cervix, she gasped and slowly grew wide eyed as the feeling of being absolutely full overtook her. She instinctively looked down and was shocked to see there was still more of him that wasn't inside.

She's a tight fit, and as much as he liked a tight cunt, he was not used to it when a girl was unable to take him in all the way. That was the case with Yuma. There was 5 inches left… and Naruto was pretty sure he can fit the rest of his 15 inches into her cunt. He rubbed her back and thighs, even thumbing her clit on occasion, so as to loosen her up, while gently pulling Yuma down.

Yuma groaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. He was trying to force his way through her cervix; it hurt _so_ good! Her jaw dropped, her tongue lolled out, and her toes curled. How the hell something so painful felt so good boggled her mind. How did _Riful_ of all people manage to get this thing to fit?!

She gained a lewd grin as a growl erupted from the back of her throat. Oh, god, it just hurts so _good_! She wanted- no she _needed_ more! Then with a sharp intake of breath, she _slammed_ herself down on him, outright forcing his bulbous head through her cervix. Yuma threw her head back and wailed in pleasure. Her cries echoed throughout the castle, prompting many women therein to roll their eyes, a few others to turn beet red, and the rest to crack a knowing smile.

Renee's knees buckled as she peeked at Yuma mounting Naruto from around the corner. This time it wasn't him who initiated this coupling, it was Yuma! As the former Number 40 started bouncing on Naruto's lap, Renee slowly eased herself down on her knees, and after taking a quick look around, she looked back at Yuma and Naruto and slipped her hand under her new, silken shorts to rub and paw at her cootch.

A girl has needs, too, damn it!

The former 'Eye' bit her lip and shamefully leered at the fornicating couple, rubbing at her clit. She couldn't take her eyes away from the massive shaft disappearing inside of Yuma; it was just so... delectable. The braided woman wanted to go over there and- No! She shook her head; she'll stay right here. Out of sight. Out of mind. There was no need to… interrupt their fun. Yes… she needed a way to fantasise after all - and what better way than imagining it was _her_ in Yuma's place?

Speaking of Yuma, said woman was in utter bliss as she was pounded within an inch of her life. Never before had she imagined it possible to feel so good. Her juices allowed him to slick in and out of her wet cunt easily and with less friction. Soft mewls left her mouth as she leaned back, pressing her hands against his knees to roll her thighs against his cock better. Just a little more… she was already so close!

Renee stiffened and shuddered at Yuma's orgasmic wail. Slapping a hand on her mouth to muffle her screams, the former Number 6 refused to let Naruto know she was getting off to him fucking that girl. Or, was it the other way around…? Yuma was the one who started it after all.

Suddenly Naruto sat up, causing a surprised Yuma to squawk cutely and wag her arms to keep herself steady. Then the blond wrapped his arms around her waist and back and pressed her front to his broad chest. Yuma blinked owlishly as she looked him in the eyes.

Naruto grinned a mischievous grin, "What? You didn't think I would stay on the floor did you?" he told her in a rhetorical manner. Yuma mewled when she felt his cock throb in her cootch. Then she let out a surprised yelp when he moved his hands to her thighs, and quickly stood up; Yuma wrapped her legs behind his back and locked her ankles together.

"Now, the _real_ sex begins." he promised, his voice in a low growl.

Yuma grew wide eyed and threw back her head with a loud squeal. When Naruto bent his knees and spread his legs, she had _no_ idea what hit her. Then, he finally started moving. His thrusts were hard, fast and deep. There was no warning and it was unlike anything she had felt before; not even being on top and in control felt like this. He was using her like a… like a sex toy! And what's more, she was _enjoying_ it!

Renee squealed again into her hand as the relentless, rapid pounding of flesh on flesh filled her ears. Her legs felt like jelly, her mind was all foggy. But every time she came, she felt a pang of longing. She needed more she needed… NO! Damn it!

The room started to move and then Yuma nearly passed out on the spot as she felt Naruto slamming into her. Now, she was on the ground, her ankles behind her ears and her man pounding her even deeper, now. He was hitting her _soooo_ good~!

"Y-yes!" she screamed, "Fuck me! Fuck me! Use me, dammit!"

This angle, this position, it just felt so damn good! How did it feel so good?! Yuma's eyes rolled back and her inner walls squeezed Naruto for everything he was worth as her body was wracked with yet another earth-shattering orgasm. Naruto groaned as her walls clamped around his schlong like a vice, he closed his eyes, grit his teeth and bared it. He was, in no way finished with her yet. The blond damped his lip, drew his hips back before fucking the long-haired blonde underneath him like a piston, reducing her to a moaning, mewling mess in a matter of seconds as another orgasm washed over her seconds after her last one.

She was no Priscilla, or Teresa, but she felt just as good and just as tight as either of them. Though the former was the tightest he ever had.

With a low groan, Naruto let go of her ankles and allowed her legs to wrap around his waist and lock behind his back. Yuma moaned into his mouth when he lovingly pressed his lips to hers, and she pulled him into a tight hug as he did the same.

She could feel him twitching inside her and knew he was getting close. The pulled back from the kiss and her demonic, golden eyes met his deep blue ones as she gave him a pleading look. "I want you… I… I… w-want you to pour every last drop inside me. P-please!"

Naruto held her cheek as he gave the young woman a loving smile; how could he say no to that?

"Alright," he whispered.

And then he started fucking her as fast as he could, giving her a steaming kiss before reaching his end. Yuma howled into his mouth in immeasurable pleasure as he slammed his throbbing cock in her snatch, the tip of his cock was pounding away at her womb as he got ready to release his seed into her. Then he slammed into her one last time, and his seed spurt inside of her cootch at long last. Both Naruto and Yuma screamed in pleasure, the former because her vaginal walls were clamped around his cock like a very tight vice, and the latter because she could feel his seed marking her womb as his.

Renee collapsed with an unceremonious thud as she was wracked with the most powerful orgasm yet. The sight of Naruto's throbbing dick visibly pumping his seed into Yuma's snatch proved too much for the young virgin. She couldn't take it, anymore; she wanted it so bad it hurt!

When he went to pull out nearly a minute later, Naruto was surprised when Yuma kept him in place whining, "N-no! Stay inside me! I want to keep feeling this…" She begged. "I… I want to…" now feeling shy once more, Yuma averted her gaze. She couldn't say it. Even now, it was too embarrassing.

Naruto made a guess, "to cuddle?" he finished for her.

Yuma turned beet red. "Y-yes." Granted, this was an odd place to do so, but she simply didn't care.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't mind; a bed, or somewhere more comfortable, would be a better place to do it though." he leaned down and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. "But if you want to cuddle in the corridor... where everyone else can see you… then why the hell not." then he proceeded to do just that, after rolling around so Yuma was the one on top of him.

She squawked at the sudden motion, then looked away with a heavy blush. She just couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, but she snuggled up to him, nonetheless.

"You're just too cute," he said with a grin and a hearty chuckle, rubbing at her back, "acting all sexy and dominating like at first, now you're back to being a cutie."

Poor Yuma was too flustered to respond. _'H-he thinks I'm cute~!'_ she mentally squealed. She could barely even breathe, as a wave of joy washed over her. She clung onto him, whimpering pathetically, as her inner walls clamped around his still-hard cock.

Naruto chuckled again and hugged her back. "You are just overwhelmingly cute~! A sexy, little cutie with a nice personality, as well." He couldn't help but chuckle as Yuma went limp, fainting from both joy and embarrassment. Damn, she was so much like Hinata it was almost scary!

He leaned his head up and looked around. Renee quickly hid herself behind the edge of the wall she was peeking at them from. Luckily she wasn't spotted. She wouldn't be able to take the embarrassment if he were to catch her peeking on them like a pervert!

As for Naruto, he laid his head back down on the ground. "...this is gonna be uncomfortable in the morning." he chuckled.

* * *

 _Two days later_

In a rented house in Wave country, was Team Samui. As she sat on the edge of her bed, Samui bore a thoughtful look as she read the orders Ei had sent. This was far from unexpected, really. Hell, she was expecting it for nearly two weeks, now.

Kaui and Omoi were waiting patently and expectantly as the busty blonde read the sheet of paper. Were his orders what they'd all thought?

"What's it say, Samui?" Karui asked; she simply could _not_ wait any longer. She just had to know what their orders were. Was it about Naruto? Were they being reassigned? What was it?!

The blonde addressed her teammates while crossing her arms under her generous bosom. "Ei-sama wants us to summon Naruto for an audience with him," she said.

The siblings exchanged a glance.

"He will be sending another team to relieve us," Samui continued. "They should arrive in about a day or so."

"So… should we call him here? Let him know?" Omoi suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Samui replied with a nod.

Karui whipped out the scroll her team had been entrusted with. "Well, what are we waiting for? I have the scroll here." She unfurled it and saw that the seal it bore was different than what she'd expected - more complex. "Huh… looks like a traditional summoning seal." she noted. "I was expecting the Hiraishin seal or something." In hindsight, it made sense - no need to risk his father's technique getting into the wrong hands if they lost the scroll.

The ginger whipped out a kunai and pricked her thumb for the blood offering, performed the necessary hand seals and slammed her hand down on the array. Immediately, there was a poof of smoke and a clone of Naruto appeared before them.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing bad," Samui said, "just that Ei-sama wants to summon you for an audience."

The clone smiled and crossed his arms. "I take, this is because you told him about the half-demon girls and the Organization that made them?"

"Precisely," Samui said with a nod. "He wants to provide aid to you and these girls."

The clone arched a brow as he uncrossed his arms, "Really? Do you have the orders with you still? Can I take a look?" he was asking to be on the safe side. These _are_ his girls they're talking about, he was in Kumogakure for a month and had plenty of time to learn Ei's handwriting - if someone altered it in anyway, he'll know. A person's handwriting can be forged, but, almost to the degree it's hard to know what is fake and what is real. But he has a unique method to find out. A technique that lights up the ink on the paper - green for legitimate and red for forgery.

In other words, if the ink is different or altered in anyway, then it'll glow red. Upon being given the paper, the clone blazed through a few hand seals and cast the technique immediately. The ink glowed green. It was legit.

"Better to be paranoid than reckless," Naruto muttered. "You never know what Konoha might be up to, and intercepting messenger hawks was one of their specialties, back in the Third Great War. It checks out, though." He quickly read it and handed the paper back to a bewildered Samui. "I'll let boss know. Knowing him, he'll wanna bring Riful or Miria… probably both."

"Who are they?" Karui asked.

"One's is a half-demon girl the boss mentioned. The other's… complicated." he replied. "Both of them are highly intelligent, but one serves as the boss's secretary. The other… she's smart; hell, smarter than all four of us. It's kinda scary. Both girls serve as his advisors though."

"They're… friendly, right?" Omoi asked, "Because… if they're not, and one of them happens to _be_ an actual demon, then, you'll help us? Right? Because, what if one of them is waiting to come here because her feeding ground is getting to small, and wants a new place as her hunting ground? She could be faking it, luring you in with fake promises before stabbing you in the back- GAH!" Omoi was speaking normally at the beginning, then halfway through, he spiralled into a mess of panicked sputtering, before receiving a whack to the head from Karui AND Samui.

"Please excuse my brother," the redhead said with a bow. "He's an idiot."

"Omoi tends to get ahead of himself," Samui added, bowing as well. "He's just trying to look out for us."

The clone shrugged. "Can't say I blame him for being paranoid." he said. "Anything else?"

The team shook their heads, no.

Naruto smiled. "He'll pop up as soon as he's ready, then. See ya, soon!" With that, the blond went up in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Back with the original Naruto, the blond was in a large spartan-like room, with a single round table with a map of their island on it. He perked up when he received the memories of his clone. So Ei wants to meet with him? Alright, then… he could use the help, actually. So damn many women and children had a high demand for resources, after all, and he didn't exactly have infinite funds.

Mind you, exterminating yoma at one tenth the price demanded by the organization did provide one hell of an income, as well as the various chores and the like he was able to perform in Nile, thanks to that teleportation seal he had at Natalie's grave. But, he and his girls could only do so much while also keeping an eye out for the Organization and their lackeys. Furthermore, he might be able to mooch someone with actual training experience off the old man.

His girls were in the room with him all of them were looking at the map of the island that was the Organization's sick, twisted experiment. The former Number 6 looked at him and noticed the expression on his face; she recognised it, as she saw it plenty of times.

"Did you make clones today?" she asked him.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. But I also have a seal that can summon a shadow clone of mine; I gave it to someone nearly two weeks ago back home. And it's been used." he told her; then the blond "turns out one of the Kages from the Elemental Nations wants to meet me. So, I gotta ask: who wants to come when I'm finally summoned there?"

Literally all the girls looked curious to one degree or another. He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I might wanna keep the group small, though," he said. "Makes them easier to keep track of. Not to mention, the Kage and his people will be a lot calmer if there isn't a large group." He looked to Miria. "Since you and Riful are my advisors, you two are the obvious choices. Might want to leave Jean, Veronica and Galatea for good measure, though. I don't want to put any unnecessary strain on them,"

"Makes sense." Miria said with admittance. "What about Luciela and Rafaela? Rafaela is the oldest warrior still alive, her strength and knowledge will be useful. Luciela has been alive for just as long."

"I'd advise you leave them here to lead in your absence, actually," Riful butted in. "There is no telling what might happen while we're gone." Thinking about it for a second, she added. "the team captains seem like a good addition to our group, though - with Jean and Veronica's second-in-command serving as their substitutes, of course."

Cynthia perked up at that. She liked the idea of going with, very much.

Meanwhile, Luciela scowled. As much as she wanted to go with, she had to admit the shrimp had a point.

"You have a point. Luciela _is_ a former Number 1, outside of yourself and Alicia she _is_ the strongest." he paused a moment. "...wait, add Priscilla in there too. She pretty much beats all three of you in the yoki department by miles. Out of _everyone_ -excluding Riful - Luciela is better suited as a leader due to her longevity, especially with Rafaela's help."

Said ginger beamed at the praise. "Aw, thank you!"

Naruto grinned right back at her. "You're welcome."

"Do you know who this Ka-gie is?" Priscilla asked and unintentionally butchered the word 'Kage'.

"It's 'Ka-gay'," Naruto corrected politely, "and yes, I know who he is. His name's Ei - a lightning user, who _was_ known as the fastest man in the world, thanks to his lightning armour technique." That piqued the interest of many a woman in the room - Renee, especially. "I'm friends with his brother, and he's been keeping an eye on some family I have back home for me." Then, he readdressed Riful. "I think I'll go with your idea. It seems pretty solid."

Said loli giggled.

"Cynthia, Veronica, Flora, and Eliza," Naruto called out. "Get ready for a long trip. Luciela and Rafaela are in charge while we're gone, but if anything comes up, don't hesitate to call. I'll be here in a flash if you do, okay?" Naruto blinked owlishly when he found a familiar pair of twins clinging onto his arms, looking at him pleadingly.

"Ugh…" Riful sighed; she can't believe she's doing this, as the twins were giving Naruto the puppy dog eyes - how they even _learned_ to do that is a damn mystery. Her husband was trying so very hard to resist, and doing so quite impressively, but leaving them behind would be more trouble than it's worth, the Abyssal loli realized. "they can come if you want them to."

Naruto sighed as well, before giving Alicia and Beth a hearty chuckle. "Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble and you can go, too."

The two grinned cheerfully and nodded happily. "We promise, Naruto-sama!" Alicia and Beth said at the same time.

"We'll be heading out in about three hours," Naruto said. "That should give you girls plenty of time to prepare. Everyone else should prepare for their next training session. I'll leave some clones behind to help with that."

"Okay." Miria can agree with that. Then she asked, "What should we expect when we're over there?" her question had gotten everyone else to look at him in curiosity.

"The best advice I can give you is to expect the unexpected." he replied. "In the Elemental Nations, the rules are different. People - shinobi like myself - tend to use large and flashy techniques. Not to mention they're _really_ paranoid, if you want to have a wander don't stray too far." Then, the blond thought to himself for a moment, before adding, "You might see Matatabi though. Maybe Chomei as well, she tends to visit her siblings at this time of month."

"Um, Ma-ta-ta-bi? Cho-mei?" Cynthia asked. She never heard of those names before.

"Other Tailed Beasts." Naruto clarified, "like Kurama. Matatabi's the two-tailed demon cat, Chomei's the seven-tailed beetle… How wings can qualify as tails is anyone's guess, but that's what they're being called, I guess." he added with a nonchalant shrug.

"We might see two more of these… 'tailed beasts'?" Miria mused aloud. "If that's the case, I wonder how smart they are. It would be an interesting conversation if nothing else."

"They've been around for 2000 years, give or take," Naruto said. "On average, they're smarter than most people, almost by virtue of that, alone. They're pretty friendly, though, so long as you're polite. Just don't provoke them. Even Shukaku, the weakest one among them, could give Rafaela a run for her money."

Given how powerful said woman was, no one felt inclined to test how true that was - not even Ophelia, and she was bat shit crazy.

"Does anyone need anything taken care of, before we leave?" Naruto asked. The girls exchanged looks, before shaking their head in a single, unified 'No'.

"Alright," then he turned to address two particularly hot headed people in his harem. "Clare and Ophelia, _please,_ for the love of the Twin goddesses of love, do not try and pick a fight with Priscilla."

The two sighed but nodded in agreement. Well, there's _that_ idea out of the bag. With that, they all left the room and prepared for the day - a certain blond unknowingly being followed out the room.

About five minutes later, Naruto stopped in his tracks, and turned to look partially over his shoulder, "Something you need, Renee?"

Said blonde took a deep breath. "I need your help with something." She averted her gaze and added shyly, "in p-private."

Naruto turned to give her a once-over. Damn girl was so horny, he could literally smell it.

"I-it's not like that!" she cried out indignantly, seeing the look he was giving her for what it was. "I… I just need help with something, n-nothing more, nothing less!"

Chuckling, the blond walked over to her and put an arm around Renee's shoulder. She nearly jumped out of skin on contact. "Hey, don't worry about it," Naruto said. "If you need help with something, well, I can't exactly turn down a beautiful woman in need, now can I? And I _do_ have three hours to kill after all."

Renee turned beet red at the complement. He was just saying that to spread her legs, wasn't he? If he was, it's working - not that she would ever tell him so.

"So," he gestured with his free hand, "lead the way, Renee."

The former Number 6 nodded timidly and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the mess hall, as it was relatively out of the way and had plenty of storage rooms for them to hide in. Thankfully, Helen wasn't there, as she was preparing for elemental training.

"I may say this a lot to my girls, but, you have a nice figure." Naruto admitted with genuine compliments. "All the curves are in the right place, there's not an ounce of unnecessary fat on you. You're fit and well toned. Even your hair suits you well, and I love the outfit you got for yourself."

Said outfit was a black, skimpy halter top and a pair of matching micro shorts. A pair of knee-high leather boots finished off the look.

Her excuse for wearing such scandalous attire was to keep herself from overheating when running long distances, but none of the other girls believed a word of it, as the more informed among them were quick to point out that such clothing was specifically favored by prostitutes in Berl - which was easily confirmed to be her hometown. As the former Number 6 of the Organization, Renee was good at many things - lying was not among them.

Furthermore, the sheer amount of exposure was nothing short of excessive. A light tunic or sundress would have sufficed. Hell, in some parts of the continent, there were _undergarments_ that covered more than most of her outfit, combined!

"S-shut up and save it for the bedroom," she muttered, feeling the heat coming off her cheeks. The poor girl had turned a deep crimson from her collarbone to the roots of her hair. Even her _ears_ were red!

"Oh? Most girls enjoy having their best features complimented." he leaned in and nibbled her ear, before whispering in a low, guttural growl. "And I have to say, you are one. Fine. Woman."

Renee's knees trembled at his words and the poor girl apparently forgot how to breathe for a brief moment. She mewled and whimpered in barely contained lust. Then he grabbed her ass; she would have ravished him right then and there if he had not been moving her along.

When they finally reached their destination, Renee couldn't hold herself back and shoved Naruto against the wall and started snogging him. Naruto blinked owlishly as she tried to shove her tongue down his throat with a lustful growl; he chuckled into her mouth and went with the flow. If she wants to do it here, then who's he to deny her?

He held the back of her head in a loving caress with one hand, and with the other, he kneaded and caressed her backside. Renee shivered lustfully, her hands going straight to Naruto's trousers and fished out his rapidly hardening dick. Said blond moaned lustfully as he felt Renee gently stroking him.

"Oh~ how long were you waiting for that I wonder?" he teased. Murmuring against her mouth as she pulled away to get a breather.

"I j-just want to give you something as thanks for putting a roof over my head," Renee muttered shyly. "Don't read too much into it…"

"You didn't have to go _this_ far you know." the blond pointed out to her with a charming grin, "And as for reading too much into it…? It's kinda hard to _not_ do that with such a beauty stroking me off, not that I'm complaining." He cupped her cheek and gave Renee a deep, loving kiss before she could voice her protest.

The amount of affection he put into it simply took the former 'Eye' by surprise, her eyes fluttered shut and her ministrations sped up. Once more, she felt weak in the knees as her mind went numb. It took every fiber of her being _not_ to slam Naruto onto the ground and fuck him right there.

"And… wearing clothes like yours?" the blond continued after pulling away from her lips; he grinned and pulled the young woman to him. She let out a cute, little squeak at the action. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce _me_. Not the other way around."

Renee rapidly shook her head. "D-don't be ridiculous!" she quickly denied. "I'm not attracted to you in- in any way! I'm only doing this- this because I want to thank you!"

She meeped when he grabbed her ass with both hands. "Hell of a way to show your thanks. I'm certainly not protesting it though." He then gave her another kiss. When he withdrew, Renee's blush deepened upon the realization that she had leaned forward.

She shook her dead vigorously, averting her gaze as she kept stroking him. Her wrist was getting tired, and after switching hands, she brought it to her nose and sniffed; only to shudder when his musky scent filled her nostrils. She… she had to get more. He smelt so good… and. And.

Blinking rapidly, and with heavy breathing, Renee slowly eased herself down on her haunches. Now looking the fifteen-inch beast in the eye, the poor girl had no idea what came over her. She had intended to just jack him off but now… Renee swallowed the lump in her throat. Her tasting his shaft a long time ago came to mind for the first time in a year; she wanted to have that feeling again, having her gullet filled, to have her tongue coiling around his thick cock.

She opened her mouth wide and took him into her gob with a ravishingly audible 'Nom!'. She mewled at his taste. How the hell it was so delicious, she had no idea. Then she began sucking and slurping around him as her head moved up and down on his prick. Her hands were braced on his thighs to help steady herself.

Naruto moaned throatily, placing a hand on her head and rubbing her scalp in appreciation. She mewled at his touch and started sucking more vigorously. While she would never do so out loud, she mentally thanked Dietrich for her advice from last time.

"Oh, that's it~" he groaned, "just like that; suck that cock!"

Renee shuddered and proceeded to do just that; the former Number 6 closed her eyes, inhaled through her nose and started thrusting up and down on his prick. She gagged when the top touched the back of her throat, but the former 'Eye' suppressed her gag reflex and tried to take him into her throat.

Key word 'tried', she barely managed to take in six inches, let alone all fifteen. She looked up at with wide innocent eyes, silently pleading for his help in taking this monster of a cock into her gullet. How did _anyone_ manage to take this beast all the way into their throats without any trouble is beyond her.

Naruto chuckled at her quiet, and pleading look; he gently put his hands on the sides of her scalp and slowly pulled her off, until only the very tip remained in her mouth.

"Get ready." he warned, then he slammed his hips forward and brought her head to his groin at the same time. Renee's eyes grew insanely wide as her lips touched the base of his cock; she gagged and violently choked around his cock as her tongue tried to shove the intruder out of her mouth, to no avail.

Then he pulled back until the very tip was left inside, before pushing back in. He repeated this several times, increasing in pace with each pass, until he was outright fucking her throat. Renee was left gagging and choking on the thick slab of meat pummeling her throat; she _should_ have hated this. She _should_ have wanted to get away. But she loved it; not that she would _ever_ tell anyone she enjoyed getting her throat reshaped to fit his… delicious cock. Soon the former Number 6 was sucking and slurping on Naruto's dick as best she could.

Never before had she been so _drenched_! She wanted him between her legs so badly! She never noticed Naruto had taken his hands off her head a little while ago. She was willingly fucking him with her own throat, and she didn't even notice.

Besides, even if she didn't get him in between her legs, she can easily seek out one of those clones of his to pick up the slack.

Naruto on the other hand was cross-eyed and groaning in pleasure. He could feel his end approach, the more Renee was using her throat as a pussy. She slipped his trousers down and tried fondling his nutsack. The poor man didn't stand a chance. Renee's cheeks bloated as her mouth was blasted with shots of cum. She swallowed each spurt; it was an automatic response. And just like the last time, she disliked the bitter taste. She chugged as much of them down as she could though; but a few had managed to get past her lips and onto the ground between her legs.

Eventually, though, she had to breathe. Renee withdrew with a gasp, groaning as several more shots of pearly white coated her cheek and breasts. The smell was so pungent, so… overpowering. It drove her batty.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as she looked at him with wild, golden eyes, thoroughly startled. Then, he was thrown to the ground and straddled. He looked at Renee as she mounted him and her micro shorts were inexplicably missing; this seemed… awfully familiar.

Without a single word, the sex-crazed blonde lifted herself up, guided Naruto's dick to her sopping cunt, and slammed herself down upon him. She threw her head back and wailed in pain and pleasure at the sensation of being impaled by Naruto's mighty cock.

Said man groaned at the sudden feel of an incredibly tight woman squeezing his dick for all it was worth. Holy shit, this felt so damn good!

Renee panted, not even having the patience to let the pain subside as she planted her hands on Naruto's chest and started bouncing on his lap.

" _Oh, fuck!_ " Naruto groaned, "so much for you not trying to seduce me." he said with a hearty chuckle. "You look down right gorgeous, Renee. I guess you're officially a part of this family, now, huh?"

Said blonde shuddered longingly at his words. She doubled her pace, milking his mighty bitch-tamer for everything it had. She was going to know what it feels like to be filled with his hot, potent jizz, consequences be damned!

She would undoubtedly hate herself in the morning… and for several months thereafter, but she was presently just too far gone to care…

Naruto's hands slipped behind her back and undid the bows that kept her top in place. As the garment fell, he tossed it aside and gave Renee a good, long look.

This woman was gorgeous, indeed. She had a toned and powerful, but sexy physique. Thick, powerful legs muscles, wide hips, a nice rack, lean but well-toned arms, a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones and a cute, button nose. It all complemented her quite well.

"You and I will make beautiful children," he said with a genuinely appreciative grin, before grabbing her hips, bending her legs, and _pounding_ Renee within an inch of her life. "Don't you... think so... too?" he asked pantingly, as he fucked the former 'Eye' with all his might.

Renee threw her head back and wailed as the most powerful orgasm of her life washed over her like a tidal wave. Her juices gushed forth, coating Naruto's lap; her inner walls fluttered and contracted - squeezing him, _milking_ him for his seed; everything faded to white as her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out. She was dead to the world.

Naruto grunted in exertion. "I'll take that as a _'yes'_ … GAH!" He simply couldn't contain himself. Nothing and no one was stopping him from inseminating this woman, from breeding with this strong, young female with whom he was mating. The look of utter bliss upon her face, the feel of her trying to _suck_ his cum out like a bitch in heat, it was just too much for him.

The former Number 6 stiffened at the sensation of Naruto's wet heat splashing into her so hard it hit the very back of her womb. Poor Renee swore she could _hear_ an audible thud with every spurt! Her hips twitched with every shot of seed that went in her womb, and her inner walls squeezed him in unison with seach and every deposit. It felt so hot, so… good! How the hell had she gone this long, without this feeling in her life!? If this was what everyone else else had felt… then it's no _wonder_ everyone kept going to him! To get more of this feeling.

Renee couldn't breathe. The world was spinning; she went numb towards everything but this sensation as yet another orgasm crashed into her… and then, everything went black.

Naruto grunted as his newest woman fell limp, slamming onto him with an undignified thud. His arms wrapped around her pulling Renee into a tight, caring embrace. A loving hug. With a genuine smile of unadulterated love, Naruto rubbed her back and threaded his fingers through her braided locks.

Then he began to hum into her ear. He's got around two hours left; the blond can easily do this for that amount of time. Hopefully, anyway.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm gone," he whispered into her ear, chuckling as he felt her inner walls clench, again.

Renee whimpered in her sleep. Though she'd die before admitting it, the former 'Eye' felt the same. When she felt his lips on hers in a chaste kiss, the former 'Eye' mewled cutely into his mouth, as she instinctively returned it.

Naruto pulled away and sighed. Yeah, he was going to miss her and everyone else that wasn't coming with him.

* * *

Two hours later.

A thoroughly satisfied Naruto stood in the great hall, now cleaned up and fully clothed. Having just gotten done gently placing Renee in her bed and tucking her in with a loving kiss on the forehead, he waited for the women he intended to take home with him to arrive. Eventually, all eight of them came one by one. All of them, excluding Riful, had their claymores in their possession.

Also there was Jean. While she had no intention of going, she simply couldn't let her man leave without saying goodbye. She ran up to him and gave Naruto a tight, loving hug, mewling as he returned it. "Come back," she whispered demandingly.

Naruto chuckled warmly, rubbing her back. "I will," he said, planting a chaste, but loving kiss on her lips. "You have my word." Then he addressed the other women. "Alright. Remember everyone, stay close and be on your best behavior. The people of my land are… jumpy, to say the least. As long as you're with me, though, they won't question your presence... Well, not too much, anyway."

Everyone nodded solemnly. They knew this was no laughing matter.

"Alright," he said, "This technique requires everyone to be in contact with each other for me to teleport us all, so everyone hold hands."

As Jean scurried off to she side, Riful was quick to grab one of Naruto's hands, while Alicia grabbed the other. Beth grabbed her sister's hand and all the other women quickly formed a circle. Once that was done, their man closed his eyes in concentration and they all vanished in a bright flash of yellow.

The former Number 9 marveled at the sight. Then, she sighed longingly. "You'd better return to me… I have no idea what I'd do, otherwise." With that, she turned on her heel and went to bed. She just… felt so lonely, all of a sudden that the poor woman simply couldn't bring herself to do anything else.

The castle wouldn't feel the same without him here for so long, clones or no clones.


	12. Chapter 12

As Naruto and his group arrived, several women blinked at the sudden change in lighting. Even Riful had to adjust. While she had been transported with this technique before, the feeling of being in one place and then another in an instant was trippy as balls.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Naruto chuckled, knowing full well what his women were feeling at that moment. "Anyway, welcome to the Elemental Nations! Right now we're on a port island called Wave Country - it's close enough to my birthplace, but far enough for them to not notice our presence here."

When he said that, everyone took in their new surroundings and noticed they were in a cemetery. The very same one Naruto teleported to, when he detected Karui, Samui and Omoi entering the place. They let go of him, though Beth took Riful's, place and the girls looked around.

"A cemetery?" Miria asked. "This is a strange place for us to be." Then, she noticed a fresh bouquet of roses behind Naruto.

"This is where Hinata's buried," Naruto clarified, then he sighed. "Sorry, but this is the only place I have a seal applied that would have allowed us to get here unmolested by any… unwanted attention. The Organization is here, if you all remember - so the less they know about us, the better. Luckily, I know I guy that'll keep our presence here a secret."

He looked at Hinata's gravestone one last time and ran his hand along the top of it. Then he looked at his women, and gestured for them to follow. "Come on. Knowing him, he'll be by the docks."

They gladly followed him out of the depressing site. It was then they finally managed to see the different architecture this continent had compared to their own. It was… different. But not in a bad way. A lot of the buildings were familiarly structured to the ones back on their continent, but there was enough differences in style to make them stand out.

They went stiff as a board when they detected a massive yoki presence here. Their inter grained training almost kicked in and they went for the hilts of their claymores. Only to realise Naruto wasn't alarmed, or was barely registering it. With that they slowly took their hands away from the grips of their swords. Perhaps this massive yoki was... friendly? No shortage of them hoped it was.

Riful wasn't as alarmed, but scowled as she noted that this aura was too… potent for her comfort. She didn't like it when someone this strong was closeby with unknown intentions.

The women started feeling especially nervous when they realized that Naruto was approaching this entity. Was it the one he was talking about being by the docks?!

Their answer came in due time, as the women all found themselves marvelling at a giant, demonic, one-eyed turtle waiting patiently as Naruto walked up to him.

"Hey, Isobu," Naruto greeted. "How's it been? Where's Tazuna? I thought he would be by the docks by now."

" **Ah, Naruto,"** the turtle said with a nod. **"It has been too long. You just missed him by several minutes. I would have left had I not felt your chakra and yoki here minutes ago."** he leaned down so his eye was leveled with Naruto's. **"So, how goes things in your new home?"**

"Chaotically," the blond answered with a chuckle. "But, I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked to his group and gestured for them to come forth. "These are a few of the very close friends I've made since I got there." Alicia and Beth clung onto their man's arms, drawing a hearty chuckle from him. "Hell, they're more than just friends, now, as you can see."

Riful then approached, catching the Sanbi's attention immediately. This little girl was… _strong_. Very strong. If he didn't know any better Isobu would have thought she was as strong as a kage. It was unsettling. Now that they were close, he could tell Alicia and Beth were stronger than the young girl. Miria, Flora and Veronica were a close contender as well. Cynthia and Eliza are strong too; well, if anything else Naruto had some interesting company.

The loli gave the Sanbi a respectful curtsey. "It's a pleasure to meet one of these 'tailed beasts' Naruto-Sama told me about. I am Riful Uzumaki. The twins are Alicia and Beth Uzumaki. We are here to talk with one of Naruto-Sama's friends."

Isobu couldn't hold in a good-natured laugh as he eyed the blond. **"Uzumaki, eh? You are just full of surprises, aren't you, Naruto?"**

"Well, I do have a reputation for being unpredictable," said blond chuckled.

"Only to those who aren't trained to expect the unexpected," an irate, female voice called out from behind the group.

Naruto's lady friends all jumped, even Riful hadn't detected Team Samui's approach. Cynthia eyeballed the ginger in particular, sensing the jealousy coming off her in waves, as did Alicia and Beth.

Karui addressed the group with crossed arms and an irritated huff. "I take it these are the artificial half-demons you were talking about."

The girls all turned at the new arrivals.

"Some of 'em," Naruto answered. "Riful's the 'complicated' one." he gestured at the loli in question,

Riful raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged. All things considered, that was a fitting description to give anyone who hadn't heard of an awakened being.

Karui gave them all a look over; despite the odd looking eyes and unnatural pale blonde or in Miria's case, brown hair, they do not look all that impressive. "They don't look like much." he said scoffingly.

" **Looks can be deceiving."** Isobu chided the redhead. He pointed at Riful and at Alicia. **"Those two have enough power to take on a kage and win. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they were Tailed Beasts in human form. The second twin is just as capable of fighting and defeating a kage as well."** he ignored the shocked looks from Team Samui as he pointed at Miria, Flora and Veronica. **"They're close contenders as well; if I had to guess, they would be able to run circles around your jounins with ease. The last two are weaker, but are by no means helpless. They may be able to fight jounins to a standstill. Even a Kage if they fight smart."** after he finished, the Three-tails chuckled and leaned down. **"In other words, do** _ **not**_ **engage with any of them unless you want to die."**

Naruto added his own cents to the conversation. "They're able to put me on my toes by working together." He pulled Alicia and Beth to him and they mewled when the blond gave them both a chaste kiss on the cheek. "That's how dangerous and skillful they are. And there's another 'complicated' one back at home that even Kurama is wary of; even said she could take on all five Kages and win easily… let that sink in."

Karui went noticeably pale at that. _'Note to self: do NOT piss them off.'_ she thought.

Cynthia, seeing as they were intimidated could not help but add more fuel to the fire. Mainly out of spite for the redhead. "We can also make ourselves stronger. It's a bit dangerous, but when the need arises, we can multiply our strength by calling upon our yoki."

"Flora, this one here," Naruto gestured to the wavy-haired woman, who waved at them with a dangerous grin, "can draw and sheathe her sword so fast it looks like she barely pulled it out. Miria," he pointed to said woman next and was looking at them impassively. "can move so fast she leaves behind after images… so, yeah, like Isobu said: don't pick a fight with them unless you want to die."

"N-noted…" Karui stammered, then she looked at the hybrids and the Abyssal One. "no hard feelings?"

Riful giggled. Ever the sadistic one, she enjoyed watching the woman squirm. The others shrugged, nodded, or simply didn't seem to care one way or the other.

With that out of the way, Naruto asked, "So I'm guessing we're heading to Kumo by ship?"

Samui nodded. "Yes. The quicker we get you there without tipping off this… 'Organization', the better. The man in the fedora and his escort are in Konoha by now."

"Noted," Naruto replied; then he looked to Isobu. "Are you going to follow? If you can't, can you make sure no one here knows I arrived. I want to keep Konoha in the dark as much as possible."

The Three-tails shrugged. **"I won't be able to follow much; I can make sure no one attacks, but when you get to the mainland, I'll have to stop following you from there. I'm not going to cause damage to the environment by dragging my shell along the earth."** he answered, then his single eye looked towards the sky. **"You'll likely see Chomei there however; there is little that can keep that energetic beetle away. Matatabi and Gyuki are a certainty, as well."** then he looked back down to Naruto. **"But I can pass on the message to him before following after you."**

"Alright," Naruto said with a grin. "I hope the locals have been treating you well."

Isobu chuckled. **"It's certainly a** _ **lot**_ **better than being imprisoned, that's for damn sure. If there's one thing I disliked, it is how Hashirama took away our freedom and peddled us off to the other Hidden Villages like bargaining chips. The man was well intentioned, but… flawed, in his thinking. I'm just glad there's not going to be any more jinchuurikis any time soon."**

Naruto put his hand on the turtle's lower jaw. "Yeah. Yeah. Bee and I are the last ones. It's about time, that the power of human sacrifice was put aside." he pat the turtle and gave him a fond smile, an expression the tailed beast returned. "I hope you enjoy your well earned freedom."

" **And I hope you live a long, happy life with your mates,"** the turtle replied with a chuckle.

The blond backed away with a smile, turning back to Team Samui and his lovers. "Alright, lead the way."

Samui nodded and she and her team led the group of nine to their ship. When Naruto's girls saw it, they were in complete and utter _awe_. It was unlike _anything_ they had ever seen in their lives. The ship was made of metal, and had two giant tubes in the back, flanking a large, wooden wheel. On the sides, several smaller, thick, black 'tubes' jutted outwards from little square holes, making the women wonder what they could be for.

"Say hello to the KV Raijin," Karui said with no small amount of pride. "The fastest ship in the sea for the past twenty years. She'll get us to Kaminari in less than a day."

"Steam powered or lightning chakra powered?" Naruto asked as he took its appearance in.

"Both," Samui said. "She's a hybrid."

Naruto let out a low whistle. "Damn. That must've cost you all a pretty Ryo." he said as they got on board the ship through the gangplank.

"Kumo's military budget's consistently been the highest among the Big Five for some time," Karui pointed out. "That's why we have such a powerful military, despite our smaller population."

"I think you should know by now, it is not quantity but quality that wins a war." Naruto told the redhead. "The last three world wars Konoha's been in had left them victorious. Uzugakure, while they were almost wiped out by Kiri, Iwa and Kumo, they did a hell of a job at kicking the asses of the combined invasion force."

"Tell me something I don't know," Karui scoffed. "Kumo's living proof of your point; we have half the population of the rest of the Big Five, and yet we're able to fight on equal ground. Konoha may have been victorious in those wars, but that's only because we were overwhelmed."

"Or you were cocky." Naruto pointed out. "Your people _did_ try to kidnap my mother after all."

"Our Sandaime was in idiot," Karui muttered with a shrug. "Hell of a field captain, but a piss poor Kage."

"Like when you _tried_ to kidnap Hinata?" he added almost innocently.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Karui sighed. "But at least the Yondaime learned his lesson."

"Yes. By wanting the head of the Hyuuga clan on a silver platter."

"I meant _after_ the whole fiasco," Karui grumbled. "You clearly didn't hear about the riots. Our people didn't want another war so soon after losing one third of our forces in the previous one. That's why he backed off."

"Too little too late if you ask me. The head lost his brother, and that almost cost Hinata her life years later." he said, then he sighed. "But at least things are looking better now."

"Never pegged you as the vengeful type," Karui said, raising an eyebrow. "You have no idea how much I wish I could erase all that; hell, I once even wanted to become the Raikage, myself, just to fix those mistakes if I could, but your efforts seem to have made that unnecessary."

"You save the world, and everyone thinks you're a hero." he sighed, looking twice his age. "Instead it's everyone else who's the hero. I wouldn't have gotten that far if it wasn't for Bee, or everyone else. If Bee didn't help me… well… let's not dwell on that."

"Yeah…" Karui sighed, drifting into an awkward silence.

"...You're a hero?" Miria asked her husband with a questioning look. It was an expression that the other silver eyed woman, plus Riful shared as they looked at their man.

Karui scoffed, hiking a thumb to Naruto. "Whiskers, here, ended the Fourth Great War almost single handedly. And if what was said by the current Sixth Hokage is to be believed, took on a woman who can be considered a goddess. He had help, mind you, but only three or four people - far from what I'd need to get the job done, I'll tell you that."

"There was five actually, the masked man changed sides at the end. Turns out there was still good in him. He died saving me, Sasuke and Kakashi from a technique that guarantees a kill." and not being able to save Obito was something he regrets. Turns out even his healing can only go so far, and regenerating someone who was disintegrating from the inside was beyond even his capabilities.

"Still impressive as all hell," Karui pointed out. "In either case, we couldn't have won without your help." She waved them along. "C'mon, your cabin's this way. You've brought more guests than we'd expected, but that shouldn't be an issue."

"We can share beds if it comes down to it," Flora said with a naughty giggle.

While she did one hell of a job hiding it, the women present could still _feel_ Karui's jealousy coming off in waves. "Indeed," the redhead muttered. "So… how long do you intend to stay?"

"Depends on how long this meeting goes." Naruto answered with a shrug. "A day, a week, who knows?"

Karui perked up at that, hoping it was closer to the latter.

Riful giggled, able spot a thirsty girl a mile away. She couldn't help but want to make this chick jump her man, if only to spread his influence. The wheels in her head started to turn immediately; evil schemes of taking over the world by having Naruto fuck all the right women and putting them in positions of power teased and tickled the Abyssal loli's imagination. But, those were thoughts for later…

"Besides, I'm going to be on this ship for an entire day as well. Might as well make the most of it."

' _Make the most of it, indeed,'_ Karui thought, eyeballing the other women subtly, wondering if she could 'make the most' of his time here, herself. Riful noticed and gave her a grin, prompting the redhead to swiftly look away.

"This is where you'll be staying." Omoi told the blond, once he, Samui and Karui all stopped beside a door. The former opened it and allowed the soon to be occupants to take a peek inside. "Everything in there has already been paid for. So, you don't have to worry about bills or the like. Unless you go over the limit."

"You have a safety net of about 1,000 ryo, so that shouldn't be an issue," Samui added.

"I have no idea how much ryo costs, but, it should not be an issue." Miria stated, "As half-demons, we need only a small amount of food and water every several days."

"The room's pretty big," Naruto noted and he noticed just how many beds there were, how big they are. "How many queen sized beds are in this room?"

"Five," Karui said. "You can fit about five more if you were to expand the room."

It was a no brainer on how they can achieve that, but Naruto wanted to guess anyway. "Let me guess: seals?"

Karui gave him a haughty grin. "We spared no expense on this ship. You never know when a client with a fat purse might need to hop on."

At that Naruto let out a chortle, "And in this case I'm that client with a 'fat purse'?"

"'Client' implies that you're the one paying," Karui chuckled back. "Your expenses are on us."

"Well, okay, then. I'm not going to argue." he said; he may not have the money on him now, but he is capable of paying everyone's expenses. Jiraiya had left everything to him. That includes his… smut business… and brothels… and movie company. Damn old pervert; he had an empire that would put several Daimyo to shame!

Speaking of the movie company, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the memory of little Mito's conception. Koyuki nearly had a heart attack upon realizing that Naruto had knocked her up while filming Icha Icha Conquest… among others, as the title would imply. Contraceptives be damned, no less; the blond was potent as fuck.

Still the Daimyo kept him as the father of her child a secret, lest some dumb fucker in Konoha tries to kidnap her. Root may have been disbanded, but that didn't mean the village's fair share of warmongers and idiots had just evaporated. That would be wishful thinking on his part.

Nor has he been in contact with anyone inside of Konoha itself. Konohamaru is a viable choice as a contact, being his former student an' all. Moegi also had an adorable crush on her former sensei, so she'd be willing to do anything for him. There are also still a lot of other people he considers to be friends, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino and Sai to name a few. But he didn't want to put any of them at risk.

Heading straight into the room and flicking on the light, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his girls' reactions to the little contraption. Now that he thought about it, they'd have a lot of technology to get used to - not the least of which being the use of a toilet, rather than a chamber pot.

He gestured his girls to enter, and they did so warily, as a few of them looked up at the light bulb with squinted eyes. "This continent is pretty advanced," Naruto said. "Kumo, especially, though the other countries are catching up to them pretty quickly."

"...how advanced are we talking about here?" Riful asked, thoroughly intrigued as she tore her eyes away from the light bulb. She rubbed at her eyes in irritation, the sudden change of brightness had taken her off guard.

Naruto chuckled. "What you're looking at is called a light bulb. It's a much, much better version of a lantern. It can last for years and doesn't need a regular oil change. We also have an advanced chamber pot. We call them toilets. It can clean out feces by itself. We can also store food in a little box called a refrigerator, which keeps it cool and makes it last for months. Those are just the basic conveniences."

Several of the girls just… stared; they just _had_ to see that shit to believe it. Alicia and Beth were the exceptions as they had called dibs on one of the beds. The damn thing was so comfy, they fell asleep on the spot.

Naruto was amused as he looked at the slumbering twins. "We also have a shower. Think of it as a more efficient way to wash up. It can heat up water so it can go from cold, to warm, to hot." Spotting where the bathroom was in an instant, Naruto gestured for the remaining women to follow and said, "c'mon, I'll show you."

Meanwhile Karui took a several mental notes as this conversation took place. Clearly, this continent was pretty far behind as far as technology was concerned. She frowned, wondering how well Naruto had fared in that land.

"Many people people can fit in that thing?" Miria's voice cried out from the bathroom. "There's no way that can be sanitary!"

"Normally one," Naruto calmly answered, "but it looks like you can fit in two or three people in here. And as for sanitation? The water washes up everything. I wonder what type of shampoo is in here?"

"...Shampoo? What the heck's a shampoo?" Miria asked; there was an awkward pause, before the woman said in a tone of utter disgust. "Why would _anyone_ want to name anything after feces?!"

"...N-no, that's not what it is Miria. Just… just no. I have no idea _why_ it's called that, but it has nothing to do with human or animal waste. It's… basically a fancy word for soap, specifically for washing hair."

"Washing hair…" Flora said, "how does it work? Can you show us?"

There was a moment of silence. "...maybe later, when we're alone."

That poor man… Karui sighed. Perhaps she can go back with him? It certainly seemed like he could use the help. She looked to Samui and said, "looks like he's going to need some help. You mind telling the captain we're ready to depart?"

* * *

Dae paced about his laboratory. He eyeballed a corpse with wild, chin-length, wavy hair. She was fairly bulky-looking, though still lean. Damn girl had a straight up six pack and wore an eyepatch over her right eye - apparently, she'd lost it as a kid, before getting picked up by the organization. Neideen the Naughty, she'd been named. Despite being a single-digit of her skill level, and having unparalleled yoki sensory until Teresa of the Faint Smile popped up, this chick was somehow more well known for her raunchy sense of humor than anything.

Granted, Teresa was only known for her smile, but that was beside the point. The former Number 1 _was_ the strongest warrior in their arsenal for a reason. If they manage to get her back then their chances of killing that meddlesome brat would increase drastically.

The madman had felt exhuming Neideen would be a wise idea, just in case he was unable to do that, though, seeing as how most of the former Number 1's remains had been used to convert that Clare brat.

Still, he had to praise his genius as he took in Neideen's physique. When he brought her corpse up, she had been decayed to the point she was unrecognisable. Those parasites he harvested may be infectious, but he spliced out the one thing that allowed him to achieve this monumental task: a regeneration fluid. It had taken many test subjects, many splicing of awakened beings that were once normal human children; but he had managed to find a way to regenerate a badly decomposed body to physical peak in 24 hours. If it's to regrow an entire body, then it would take around two to three days.

All he had to do was inject this fluid into the body of his choice and let it do the rest of the work. As long as he had something to work with, like a head, then it'll work.

He moved on, ogling his collection of former Number Ones. The first was Heavy-Bladed Chloe. Much like Neideen this chick was pretty buff, even having a six pack of her own. Her hair was done up in a pair of dodango with straight bangs. The length was left to hang free, reaching down past her shoulders. Much like Muscular Sophia, this chick was strong as all hell. Despite her name, though, she didn't even need her sword to be a threat. Damn girl once killed _three_ awakened beings with a single punch, according to the reports - former single-digits, no less! Even by Dae's standards, it was nothing short of insane. But, no matter how many times he'd tried to replicate that shit, the closest he'd ever gotten was Sophia.

Ultimately, Chloe's temper had been her downfall. Restoring her corpse had been a complete bitch, after she was literally _eaten_ by Luciela of the South, but he managed.

It was… annoying. And, at times, utterly frustrating. Nevertheless, his attempts to replicate Chloe's strength in the newer generations had given him a challenge. Sometimes, they were a near success. At others - which is 90% at the time - it was a failure. His greatest failure however had come from that brown haired brat… what was her name? Clarica? Clarisse? She was a failure, and is barely considered a hybrid. She would normally be 'taken care of' behind the scenes due to that, but they were sorely lacking on manpower. And with the yoma running rampant in various regions except the West, they needed every asset they could get.

Once they get enough trainees ready for promotion, that girl will most likely be sent on a suicide mission she will have no chance of getting out of. Unless they find a use for her that will most likely be her fate.

Moving on to the next, he found himself looking at the mangled corpse of a short-haired woman with pointed ears. Her name was Dust Eater Cassandra. After having gone insane and trying to kill the Number 2 of her generation, she had sustained individual lacerations from her peers, before being killed by Roxanne of Love and Hate. Said woman would go on to be the Number 1 for a short time, but was executed in less than half a year for being a... problem.

This chick was still a work in progress. Of the strongest warriors, she had been least injured, in terms of the physical body but was also the second weakest one in comparison to Teresa; however, she was less stable, emotionally, and thus less of a priority to him. But, seeing as how his whole collection was being called upon, she would be the next one restored to her prime.

Roxanne was next to her. Seeing as how the woman in question was executed by way of swift decapitation, restoring her was child's play to the man. Despite being the menace she was, one could not deny that she was also nothing short of a prodigy. Never before or since had a low-tier warrior shot up through the ranks so quickly like she had.

Granted, her method of doing so had a lot of 'smiles and backstabbing' kind of bullshit along the way, but it was nothing if not effective.

That one aside, he found himself eyeballing a woman with long, wavy locks and a scar over her blind eye. Much like Neideen she's sustained this injury to her right eye before being picked up by the Organization. This woman was Sistina, the Divine Oracle - a woman said to have had a literal sixth sense and was one of their previous 'Eyes', as well as one of the previous Number 1s. She was always talking to herself, claiming to have been talking to the gods… and then she screamed her bloody head off one night and leapt off a cliff. If the plummet to the jagged rocks below wasn't enough, she was half-eaten by several sharks. Apparently, they didn't like her very much, which was fortunate - there wouldn't have been any remains, otherwise - but damn… what was left was barely enough to be _called_ remains!

Dae sighed, hoping she didn't go bat shit crazy on them a second time… or at least waited to do so until _after_ the job was done. Hell, if he had a say in it, she would stay dead, but this was Rimuto's call, not his.

Next in line was Luticia the Universal. Said woman was a willowy beauty with natural blonde, curly locks and pointed ears. She was as scary as she was beautiful that one was, really. While a wise man once said, "jack of all trades, master of none," this chick scoffed at that, and tore the old saying asunder, as she was a master of all: yoki sensory, insane strength, insane speed, full mastery of swordsmanship and hand-to-hand, all on a _defensive_ type! She had the potential to do _anything,_ but it was her overconfidence that had been her downfall in the end. She had been brutally massacred by Isley, thinking she could take him. She was wrong. Very wrong.

The Abyssal One of the North had, at the time, two centuries worth of experience more than her, and he used that to his _full_ advantage.

After her head was personally delivered to their doorstep by the White Silver King, the Organization panicked. They apologized profusely and did everything in their power to appease him, lest they risk being butchered by him a second time. It took some convincing, several whores - whom he later ate - and half their funding to bribe him out of it, but they thankfully managed.

Reviving Luticia's body from just a severed head was a real bitch and a half, but Dae was nothing if not persistent. That regeneration substance he spliced together really came in handy when it came to regrowing her entire body and returned her to her full physical pique. Though it took a lot longer than he wanted; compared to Neideen it took Luticia two whole days; but it was an educational experience if he said so himself.

Next to her was Three-Armed Licht. Despite her name, she only had two. The woman was lean but toned, with her hair in a little pixie cut. While she was Number 1 and one hell of a swordswoman, where she shined was hand-to-hand. She was known as Three-Armed Licht, because she had a habit of popping a yoma's head clean off with a punch or savage backhand, while holding her sword in both hands, before anyone even saw either hand leave the hilt, leading to many common folk and even other warriors claiming she literally had a third arm. She was that quick.

Her death came at the hands of Rigardo when her hunting party had the misfortune of being unknowingly sent to kill him. They failed… spectacularly. Licht herself was literally chipped to bits; several parts of the poor thing resembled ground beef, no less! Seeing such a thoroughly butchered corpse was one of the very few times Dae had found himself feeling legitimately nauseous. Unfortunately, no one knows to this day if Rigardo was by himself when Licht's hunting party was massacred. Since the woman was stronger than the abyssals, though, the chances Rigardo being alone were slim.

Dae moved on to a short-haired warrior with a round face and a strong build. Her name was Rosemary the Red - a nickname she'd acquired after killing Hysteria the Elegant in the Rockwell Hill Massacre. Apparently, she didn't take it well after she was demoted to Number 2, after Teresa of the Faint Smile took her former rank as Number 1 out from under her. When she sent her Black Card to Teresa, it appeared that she had already awakened, and sought to lure the 'usurper' to her death.

Somehow, Teresa had managed to kill her single handedly, thereby preventing a fourth Abyssal One from popping up and fucking with everyone else's day by throwing the already delicate balance of the Abyssal Ones out of whack. No one questioned her rank after that.

Then, there was the last of Dae's Number 1 collection: Hysteria the Elegant. The one woman who almost slaughtered the Organization's whole arsenal of warriors single handedly. Only two survived: Rosemary and Teresa. This incident would forever live in infamy as the Rockwell Hill Massacre. The woman was and still is, the fastest warrior the Organization ever had in their ranks. Phantom Miria was the only one that came close to her speed.

She was once a woman of great beauty, her long, straight hair was pulled into a partial ponytail, with four braids - two in the front, forming her bangs, and the other two incorporated into the ponytail itself. She was… incredibly vain, and craved attention more than anything; the woman would burst into anger when she felt ignored or overlooked. She was also arrogant, and held herself in very high esteem, is easily impatent and offended; all of which was what led to her downfall. When she refused to hand out her black card to any of the warriors and went to Rockwell Hill, the Organization had no choice but to send _everyone_ to put her down.

However, from what the two survivors of that massacre informed them, Hysteria was genuinely shocked that her fellow warriors had turned their blades on her. Dae had to scoff; she was on the verge of awakening, what did she think would happen?

But she would be a problem… perhaps he could convince her that Naruto's lover Miria claimed to have a superior technique to hers? Given how highly she holds herself, that can work.

Looking away from his Number 1 collection, the scarred man moved to another slab. This one was still a work in progress, as most of her remains were used to convert Clare in an attempt to recreate her legendary yoki sensory, so he needed to regenerate her from just a head, like he had with Luticia. Teresa of the Faint Smile… she would make a wonderful… re-addition to his 'personal' collection. He always wondered how she'd look in a maid's outfit.

He sighed in frustration, looking at an empty slab. That retrieval party was taking their sweet-ass time, weren't they?

According to his sources, one of the Ladykiller's lovers had apparently fallen in Pieta. Even if that didn't pan out though, another girl was of higher priority, if Rimuto expected Roxanne and Cassandra to be revived and work together - the best friend of the latter, a deceased Number 35. What was her name, again? Miranda, that's it! While he didn't care for her name, he believed it to be best to get on Cassandra's good side. So reviving her alongside the Number 1 to act as a buffer between her and Roxanne was a good idea. Not to mention he did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of her dust eater, because he thought her friend was not worth remembering.

The deceased Number 35 looked eerily similar to Cynthia, the former Number 14. If he didn't know any better he would have thought they were long lost sisters. The resemblance between the two was uncanny. Perhaps they were distant relatives? When he'd asked out of sheer, dumb curiosity, it was confirmed that they had the same hometown, so that _was_ a possibility.

Due to the age difference between the two of them however - Cynthia wasn't even _born_ when Cassandra was around - they had to be 4th or 5th cousins. Bah, that wasn't important.

Moving on to his personal collection, he looked over a woman with a wild, spiky razor-shag cut - like Phantom Miria's, only shorter - and, sharp features, and no eyebrows. In life, she had been quite the tomboy - something Dae took great pleasure in. She was also quite the clever woman, making use of her sword's quillons and pommel in her fighting style to compensate for her lack of speed and strength. Other warriors at the time saw it as unsightly and desperate, many calling it the Blade of Evil. Dae, himself found it to be quite clever, though, and had always wondered if that cleverness would translate to the bedroom, hence the fact that she was part of his 'personal' collection.

Her name was Uranus if his memory is right. She's from the same generation of Cassandra, Roxanne, Neideen and Miranda.

He moved on to the next girl in his personal collection, a past Number 5 from Cassandra's generation called Elizabeth; a young woman with straight hair tied back in a ponytail; her bangs were short with chin length locks framing the sides of her face. Rimuto insisted that she might be able to take on the higher tier defectors, though Dae begged to differ. Hell, the only reason he'd snatched her up for his collection was because she had a reputation as a legendary cook. Granted, she was a single-digit, but there was no way she'd stand a chance against so many others. At best she'd take a few down with her.

Against the lower-tiers she would be more effective. Her so called 'beautiful' sword technique would be useful against them. He had no idea what said technique entailed, but reports from when she was active said it completely captivated everyone. Including the awakened beings. Perhaps some manner of hypnosis?

Oh well, he could revive her, later, if need be.

Her out of the way, he turned to yet another lovely tomboy, Stormwind Noel. Next to her was Muscular/Destructive Sophia, whom he'd recently exhumed, but he wasn't as much of a fan of her.

No, Noel was far more pleasing to his half-deformed eye: cropped pixie cut, nice and shapely, adorable face… Dae chuckled, cupping the still-dead woman's cheek. She was _very_ pleasing, indeed - his favorite, by far. Once this group was done with their task, one way or another, he was going to have fun with her. But that was to be reserved for later.

Sophia beside her had chin-length, loose and wavy hair that was parted in the middle, similar to Teresa's only much, much shorter, and a shapely face, much like Noel. While she was haughty, elegant and very polite, there was a naughty side to her since she often had a sultry smile on her face.

Out of every deceased women here, she, Sophia and one other woman were the most preserved, as they were the most recently dead among them.

It most certainly helped, that the regeneration fluid he cooked up would not have much to regenerate. Both blondes were killed by Priscilla, both were pierced through the shoulders, or chest by tentacles of some sort, killing them instantly. Hilda had become an awakened being, when she had died, and had her head and arm severed by her own friend Miria - who almost awakened herself at the realization.

Speaking of that one other woman, Huntmaster Hilda lay on another slab, nearby. She had quite the reputation in life for being highly adept at hunting awakened beings. Dae always thought she'd look cute as a maid, so when she was killed off, he'd snatched her up for his 'personal' collection. Her inclusion made the most sense out of all the girls in said collection, because she and Naruto's lover, Miria - the likely brains of his operation - was _very_ close friends with her.

Reverting her and Rosemary back to being a hybrid will prove to be the most challenging task he will undertake. It was a challenge he welcomed.

Even if that deceased lover of Naruto's didn't arrive for whatever reason, he had a job to do, so he decided to try and revive Miranda first. She was the weakest here and would require less yoki, but with her being so decomposed and mutilated would make it quite the challenge. Best to get her out of the way, first.

He went to grab a vial of that fluid and got to work. Once she's stable, he'll keep her in a coma. He can't have her potentially waking up and causing all sorts of chaos now can he?

* * *

Riful giggled happily, bare-ass naked and sprawled upon the bed now in the form of her late teens. Never in her life had she felt so clean! She smelled so good, now, even despite the little romp she'd gotten, just now! Then again, that's what she got for trying to seduce him into taking a shower with her using her teenage form.

Still, it was so tempting to just stay here on this new continent if it meant being able to feel like this all the time.

She looked to her left and giggled at a now-resting Naruto, Eliza cheerfully snuggling up to him. The abyssal 'teen' sighed happily, clenching her thighs to keep his most recent deposit inside her. Damn, she hoped Naruto just gave her a new kid! Little Harja could use herself a playmate… or twelve. She grinned naughtily. That sounded like a _wonderful_ idea.

She looked to the bathroom and was bemused, and amused, to see a small line up at the door. As well as the running shower. Cynthia and Flora were in line, patiently waiting for Miria to finish washing her hair, though the former Number 6 was taking her sweet ass time about it. She couldn't blame the woman though, the feel of hot water washing over one's body was soothing as fuck.

Meanwhile Alicia and Beth were still happily snoozing away. Again, Riful couldn't blame them. These mattresses were just so damn comfortable! Nothing short of a fucking crisis could pry her out of the one she currently occupied. How'd they get a mattress this comfortable? And can they take one - or several - back with them to her - Naruto's - castle?

In the bathroom, Miria groaned in relief as the hot water ran down her nubile body. The shampoo had done its job in washing away the dirt and grime that had built up in her hair. There was a tingling sensation on her scalp as well - Naruto explained it's the shampoo getting rid of the dirt that's ingrained itself into the roots of their hair. Given how itchy it felt, she must have had a _lot_ of dirt in the roots of her hair.

Either that or she did a piss poor job at cleaning her hair. To be fair though, she had a lot more important shit than self hygiene to worry about. But now, she can just… take a much needed break. She _really_ needed it and this little trip to Kuma? Kumu? Whatever the fuck it's called, is a perfect excuse to relax.

Once she was sure the shampoo was thoroughly out of her hair the woman turned the shower off and wiped the water from her eyes. Then she got herself a towel, picked up her clothes and started rubbing her hair as she walked out of the bathroom butt ass naked.

She paused and looked to her left; Cynthia and Flora were there waiting. "...showers free." she told them, throwing a thumb over her shoulder then proceeded to walk over to her queen sized bed, smiling smugly to herself when she felt Naruto's eyes on her.

Behind her, Cynthia and Flora slowly looked at one another, before the latter gave a naughty grin. "Oh, Naruto, honey," Flora called out. "What say you to... a little show?"

Cynthia turned beet red at the suggestion.

"Oh~ kinky." Naruto chuckled, he slowly got himself out from Eliza's grip and got up. "I like that idea."

Eliza got an idea of her own, knowing full well that her man was going to be hard as a brick from their display.

With that in mind, Flora grabbed Cynthia by the wrist and dragged her into the bathroom. Not that the latter put up any resistance. When she heard Naruto's approval, she just _had_ to please their man.

So when he followed them into the bathroom, Cynthia and Flora both pushed him down on the closed toilet seat; they both kissed him full on the lips, putting all their love into it and moaned pleasurably when he returned it. Then, they pulled away and started to slowly, sexily strip. Both of them had a naughty grin as they slowly removed their tops. Under Cynthia's was a cute, little leotard, while Flora's tunic stripped away to show off her white dress.

Then, both women brought their hands up to their shoulders to let their garments slip down. Two pairs of nice tits, one big and one small, bounced freely. Then, slowly and sensually, the girls started let their garments slide down even more. They wiggled their hips teasingly, with their hands behind their head, until the cloth dropped to their ankles and stepped out of it. Unsurprisingly, Cynthia was butt naked. Flora on the other hand was wearing a garter belt that was clipped on to her thigh-high stockings. And damn, did it look _good_ on her.

Then, Cynthia yelped as Flora gave her a playful swat on the rear. Then, the former Number 14 turned beet red as she was pulled into a hug and kissed on the cheek. Flora giggled naughtily, eyeballing Naruto as she nipped and suckled at the crook of Cynthia's neck. Then, she pulled the girl into the shower with her.

Flora turned on the shower and both herself and Cynthia moaned when their bodies felt the touch of hot water, in what seemed like forever. They did have hot water, but it took a long time to make, this 'shower' managed to heat up the fluid in a matter of seconds, a feat which, for them, was unheard of - until now that is.

As the steam from the hot water filled the bathroom, Cynthia and Flora began to make a show of washing themselves in the most sexual and sensual manner possible. They gasped, giggled and moaned as their hands wandered each other's bodies, all under the watchful and eager eyes of Naruto.

Naruto licked his lips with eager anticipation as his lovers lewdly explored each others bodies. Their pleased gasps when one of their hands found an erogenous zone, sent blood rapidly down to his crotch, making him feel increasingly uncomfortable the more they got… active.

Then they added the shampoo to each others hair and started to rub it onto their scalps. Like Miria they felt a weird tingle all over their heads, it was strange and irritating. But the water was quick to mix in it and washing away the dirt and grime that managed to build up since their last baths.

"Be careful when you're rubbing it in your hair; if it gets in your eyes, it _will_ sting; so the best way to avoid that from happening is to close your eyes. If you do get some of it in them, be sure to wash it out and do not rub your eyes or blink - it will only make it worse." the blond advised them warningly.

The shampoo had been washed from their hair by that point, but they took his advice to heart.

"Thank you for warning us, Naruto- _Sama_ ," Flora said and purred at him upon saying the last word.

Naruto chuckled at that, thoroughly enjoying the show, as Eliza skulked on up to him from around the corner. She dropped down to all fours and crawled up between his legs, spreading his knees and undoing his trousers.

Eliza then yelped and giggled as her man's third leg sprang forth and tapped her on the nose. "Eager aren't we?" She gently grasped Naruto's dick and licked the underside of his tip, causing him to shudder. Then, she eyed him naughtily, whispering, "let me help you out while you're enjoying the show, Naruto-Sama~!"

Said blond chuckled again, patting her on the head as she took him into her mouth. "Well, aren't you considerate?" he said, before letting out a low groan as she took him deeper into her orifice

Seeing what Eliza was up to, Flora grinned naughtily and pulled Cynthia's back to her. The former Number 14 yelped in surprise, and then her eyes rolled back upon feeling a hand caressing her folds.

This was new territory for the young woman. Never before did Cynthia have another woman do this to her. It was strange, but no different from what Naruto would do. Her eyes closed to keep the hot water from getting on them, and she moved her hand to her back and moved it down to Flora's snatch to return the favour. The former Number 8 moaned throatily at her touch.

Off to the side, Eliza giggled around her man's prick, as she felt it twitch at the perverted display. Those two must be doing something right. Naruto groaned when she licked him in just the right place, prompting Jean's lieutenant to vigorously attack that very spot.

Naruto's eyes rolled back. Holy shit, she was _already_ about to make him blow!

Meanwhile, Veronica's second-in-command wailed in pleasure at Flora's ministrations. Cynthia could barely stand it; the captain behind her was just so damn good! Her legs felt like jelly, she was getting lightheaded. How was Flora so damn good at this?!

Little did she know, the former Number 8 had managed to memorise some of her own erogenous zones when she and Naruto had been copulating, and put her memorising to good use when it came to using it on her. It certainly helped there were a few erogenous zones every woman shared - their nipples and clit, for instance.

Cynthia let out a strangled groan as she felt Flora poke a finger into her, nearly cumming on the spot.

"That's good, Eliza; keep doing that." Naruto groaned; he kept his eyes on the women in the shower, though his view of them were beginning to fog over due to the steam. He didn't mind though, there was still enough visibility. "That's so _damn_ sexy Flora, Cynthia. We should do this more often!"

"Gla-ah!-ad, you're e-enjoying it, honey!" Cynthia mewled. Alas, Flora was not done with her.

"Cum for him," the former Number 8 whispered into her ear, "you _know_ you want to!"

That did it. Cynthia threw her head back and wailed in pleasure as the pressure that had been building in her loins found its release, at last. And thanks to Eliza vigorously licking him on that erogenous spot, and sucking him at the same time, Naruto had filled Eliza's mouth with a strained groan. The woman's cheeks bloated as her gob was filled with his seed; the choppy-haired woman swallowed each spurt that shot into her mouth like a pro.

When he was finished, the former Number 17 pulled away, being sure to suck out the lingering seed she craved as she did so and swallowed the remainder of his cum with an audible groan.

"Mmmm… thank you for the drink, Naruto-Sama~!" the choppy-haired woman said with a seductive grin.

Naruto chuckled and lovingly ruffled her hair, "I should be thanking you," he told her; then the blond looked to Flora and Cynthia and smirked when he saw they were still feeling each other up. "Think you two can finish your shower by yourselves?"

"Mhmm," Flora replied with a giggle.

"Y-yes!" a moaning and stammering Cynthia answered. "W-we'll see you soon~"

The spiky-haired blond chortled and helped Jean's second-in-command to her feet as he stood up from the toilet lid. "C'mon, babe, let's leave them to it. We got plenty of time to rest and I gotta be sure I'm well rested for the meeting with the Raikage."

"Of course, honey. That doesn't mean we can't… _comfort_ you, though." Eliza replied, with a suggestive grin.

Naruto let out a small laugh as they left the bathroom. "Too true."

* * *

Several hours later.

Every person except one, was fast asleep; Riful had a queen sized bed all to herself. Alicia and Beth were sharing theirs. Eliza and Cynthia were sharing a bed and Miria and Flora were also sharing a bed. The second person who had a queen sized bed all to themself was Naruto.

He was a little restless to be honest. It must have been his nerves; despite being on good terms with Ei, the blond couldn't help but be a little paranoid. Kumo-nins _did_ have a reputation of attempted kidnappings and the like. And knowing how… hot headed the man is, the blond is pretty sure he'll unintentionally offend his girls in someway.

As for Killer B, now _that_ is going to be a meeting he is most definitely looking forward to. He's just so cool! And he can't wait to see everyone else's reaction to his antics.

Sigh a sigh Naruto closed his eyes and spread his like Isobu is following them still, he can feel his chakra directly under the boat. The blond stared at the ceiling for several long moments, before getting up, putting on his trousers and his white long sleeved shirt and making his way out of the room. He can strike up a conversation with Isobu at least, since Kurama's fast asleep and he didn't want to wake up his girls.

When he went outside and leaned against the railing, Naruto peered down and into the water. Despite how dark it was, the blond could see the Sanbi's shell 50 metres under the boat. Knowing the turtle had good hearing, even under water, Naruto spoke to him.

"Isobu, wanna talk for a bit?"

The turtle moved out from under the boat, and slowly raised to the surface. **"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"** Isobu asked in a low, quiet whisper.

"I dunno really. Anything?"

" **Alright - how are you feeling?"**

"I'm feeling fine, all things considered." Naruto replied with a sigh. "I was in a… pretty bad place when Hinata died. I slowly got over it, but the hole was never filled. It was only until I met my girls that I started feeling better. Less depressed. Happy even."

" **The ones responsible for that had been killed correct?"**

"The ones who did the killing blow were, yes. The ones who sent them…" the blond clenched his fists. "not so much."

" **Hmm… I heard rumours that the new Hokage had been cleaning house. The ones who wanted your 'shinobi licence' - which I find stupid and unnecessary for you humans - revoked had been removed from positions of influence."** the titan sized turtle turned his head to look at the blond. **"All of them were people who daimyos would listen to. But, when they realised just** _ **who**_ **these people wanted out of the way - let's just say they were not happy for being played like a fiddle. At all."**

"What about old-man Onoki? He was one of them."

" **From what I heard he thought you should have advisors. Or something of the sort."** the turtle looked ahead once again, **"He didn't outright oppose your ascension to Hokage, but felt you should first be taught the ropes, as he wasn't entirely confident in your abilities."**

"Oh… That's a relief." Naruto sighed. "What about you though? How have you been doing since I left the Elemental Nations? Have you kept in contact with Shukaku and the others?"

" **Mostly just Chomei,"** Isobu replied. **"Matatabi's been busy keeping an eye on Kumo. Shukaku's been hanging out and bonding with Gaara. Not sure what the others have been up to. Goku seems to be hanging out around Haru for some reason, though."** The turtle hummed thoughtfully. **"Not sure how he even got there, now that I think about it."**

Suddenly Naruto let out a snicker, "Think he got Chomei to hitch him a ride?"

Isobu blinked owlishly for a moment, as the mental image of Chomei struggling to carry Son Goku to Haru came to mind. That made him laugh a bit. Though he made sure to keep his tone down since everyone else is sleeping… well, for the most part. The night crew were up and about obviously.

" **Probably. And most likely."** The turtle looked to the side, humming thoughtfully once more. **"Looks like we have some unexpected company..."**

Naruto followed his line of vision and spotted Karui in an orange nightie peeking out from under her white house coat. She looked tired and a bit disheveled, but concerned. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "I couldn't help but notice you wandering about."

"I couldn't sleep." Naruto answered, before nodding towards Isobu. "Thought I'd strike up a conversation with Isobu; I haven't had much contact with the other Tailed Beasts in over a year."

Karui groaned as she stretched her back, before letting out a sigh. She asked, just to be sure. "Nothing's bothering you, then?"

"Nope." he answered; then he asked, beckoning the dark skinned redhead over. "You wanna chat as well?"

She averted her gaze, but nodded. "Sure…" She let out a sigh as something nagged at her. "I never _did_ apologize, did I?"

Naruto and Isobu both gave her a curious look, "For what?"

She frowned. "For beating you within an inch of your life," she clarified. "I know it's been a while, and a lotta shit's happened since, but I feel the need to say sorry."

Naruto gave her a nonchalant shrug. "You were angry and worried about Bee. And I offered you to take your anger out on me. We're good."

"You're too kind," she said. "I'm guessing that's why you keep attracting girls like a magnet."

He snorted, "Hardly. Before I became a 'hero' no one ever looked at me that way. I finally understand why Sasuke avoided his fangirls in the academy, though I still can't help but tease him about it, every now and then." He chuckled at the memories. "His reactions never fail to be priceless."

Karui rolled her eyes at that. It was amusing, but childish.

"After landing in that new continent, though, I was a blank slate. No one really knew about my… stigma, so why the girls came onto me over there depends on the individual. You'd have to ask them."

Karui looked away bitterly, prompting Naruto to sigh.

"You wanna talk about what's _really_ bothering you?"

The redhead flinched. "I… uh… n-nothing's bothering me, at all. I just wanted to apologise." She nearly jumped out of her skin after hearing Isobu let out a hearty chuckle.

" **Naruto may be a bit too dense to pick up the signals from the fairer sex, but I'm certainly not."**

 _That_ tipped him off. The blond gave Karui a concerned look. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Said woman looked away, her cheeks taking on the same shade as her crimson locks. "I… I… uh."

Naruto gave Isobu a look. "You mind giving some space for a moment?" he politely asked.

Oh, the turtle knew where this was bound to lead, but kept his amusement to himself. **"Very well."** Isobu said, then as he slowly sank into the depths of the sea he said, **"I'll be around if you need me."**

"Okay buddy." Naruto waved him goodbye, before turning to Karui. Now that they were alone he can get to the bottom of this. Best to be careful, though, this chick was a lot like Sakura - to the point of being creepily similar, in fact. So, offending her was bound to end quite painfully. "So, what's exactly the problem?" he asked gently. "You're clearly jealous, but why?"

"I… I'm not jealous." she mumbled. "Why would I be jealous?" The poor thing nearly had a heartattack, when Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I dunno," he replied with a shrug, then he narrowed his eyes and gave her a teasing smile. "Why _would_ you be jealous?"

Now, she could feel the heat coming off her cheeks. Karui bit her lip, her heart racing. "I… I…" she then mumbled something too quietly for even Naruto to understand. The way she timidly said it, though, made it clear that it was embarrassing.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered into her ear, "I didn't hear you."

She took a deep breath, "I… I…" and then mumbled something too quietly under her breath, again. Once more, Naruto couldn't understand.

"Still can't hear you~!" he whispered teasingly. The way he did so sent a shiver up her spine.

Karui's knees trembled. She couldn't breathe. How was he effecting her like this? How was this the same obnoxious brat from two years ago?!

"All teasing aside, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're jealous, because I managed to find people who liked me for me?" he looked at Karui with a small smile. "How close am I? Hot; warm; cold?"

Karui took a deep, calming breath. "N-no… I just…" she hesitated. "I… I wanted you first, damn it!"

He blinked and looked at her in honest, and genuine surprise. "Wait, really? You're not just saying that, are you?"

She looked away, visibly embarrassed. "I'm n-not…"

Naruto blinked again and exhaled, "Okay, now I'm curious: how long was this for?"

"S-since the end of the war…" Karui admitted. "Seeing how far you'd go for people you barely even knew, seeing how protective you were over your friends, I couldn't help but think it was so sweet. I never thought I'd meet such a selfless young man, before." she turned and walked out of his embrace before leaning against the guardrail and staring off into the distance. "I'll admit I just thought you were being childish at first, but the more I saw you, the more you grew on me, and the more I hated myself for beating you up, because I knew that I didn't stand a chance."

"You certainly would have stood a chance." Naruto told her with a low laugh. "Hell, you still do, if you want it. Let me tell you this: one of my girls back in my new home was batshit crazy; she still is actually," he chuckled, "and she tried to _kill_ me when we first met - kicked her fine ass though. When she finally calmed down, we had a heart to heart. As it turns out, she's another 'complicated' one, like Riful is. But, I helped her come to terms with herself and now she has a ring on her finger and a roof over her head."

Karui looked at him with her golden eyes growing wide with surprise. She didn't detect a single lie. Then, she shyly averted her gaze. "W-would you… like to go out to eat when we're in Kumo, then? I know a nice place."

Naruto chuckled, cupping her cheek and urging Karui to look at him. When she did, her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as the blond placed a short, but tender kiss on her lips. Her knees buckled on the spot and Naruto chuckled as he caught the flustered redhead before she could hurt herself.

"Sure, I don't mind. Also," he gave the dark skinned, crimson haired woman a look over and tugged a little at the sleeve of her robe. "whatchu wearing under there?"

Karui's arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him.

"Joking, joking," Naruto chuckled. "I gotta say, though: you're cute as all hell."

The redhead averted her gaze, rubbing her thighs together. Were this anyone else, _anyone_ else, she would have decked him on the spot; but somehow, he was… effecting her, exciting her in all the right ways. She couldn't explain it, but being so close to him, being ogled by him sent a pleasant shiver up her spine.

Why was that? Was it his confidence in himself? Was it the way he wasn't boasting anymore, but had the power and the skill to back up his words? She eyed him longingly. One way or the other, something deep within her _wanted_ him… but this was neither the time nor place for that.

That didn't stop him from flirting, though.

Naruto looked down at her thighs and smirked, "Have to admit, I do like your panties. Orange is my favourite colour."

She gave him a half hearted jab on the shoulder in retaliation. "P-pervert…"

"You're accusing _me_ of being a pervert?" he chuckled in poorly-mimicked indignation. "You should see the girls in my room - they're naughty as all hell. So are several other girls back at home." He then kissed her on the forehead. "I _am_ guilty as charged, though." Then he reached down and gave her rear end a spank.

Karui let out an undignified squeak as yet another pleasurable shiver ran up her spine.

"...consider that one of the _many_ similar paybacks for you beating me up." The Uzumaki growled into her ear.

She shuddered heatedly. She needed to get out of here. If this kept up, she'd be bent over the guardrail and doing something she'd… not quite regret, but her father would _kill_ her!

"Also you didn't answer my previous question: whatchu got under that robe? _Show me_!" he growled out the very back of his throat.

Karui mewled pathetically. "If someone catches us…" she growled threateningly. She had no idea how he was affecting her so, but, damn it, she _wanted_ him!

The redhead let out a moan when she got another spank for her troubles. "Don't you growl at me, girlie." Naruto whispered playfully. "You wanted me? Well, you're having me. On my terms."

Karui's knees trembled. Her breath was shallow. Holy shit, she was soaked! How the _fuck_ was she enjoying this?! She covered her mouth when the blond reached down to cup her vagina through her panties. And with the other he unfurled the sash holding her robe close, and exposing to him what she was wearing underneath.

It was quite the sexy attire, really; a little, orange, midriff-bearing tank and orange panties kept up with orange ribbons. Naruto grinned. While she had little to brag about in the chest department, she had one hell of an ass.

Karui had never been so embarrassed in her life, and yet, she couldn't help but find this so hot. She blushed so hard the redhead swore her cheeks were giving off light when she felt him rubbing at her vagina.

"You're dripping wet," Naruto purred into her ear. "You want it, don't you~?"

"N-no- Eep!" she tried to deny, only for her denial to be cut off when his fore and middle fingers curved and tried to dig into her cunt; her panties being the only barrier stopping his digits from getting inside.

"Liar~!" he exclaimed softly, "if you didn't, you would have said something or pushed me away by now." just to prove it he stopped feeling her up and crossed his arms. Then he said in an authoritative tone, "strip naked. But keep your robe on." if nothing else, she may be able to use her robe to cover herself if someone were to walk in on them.

Karui shuddered blissfully, unable to keep herself from complying if she wanted to. Her trembling hands moved up and slipped her robe right off. Then, she crossed her arms and pulled her tanktop up and off, before pressing it against her chest in hesitation. She jolted at yet another swat to the rear and timidly dropped the garment, before undoing the ribbons that held up her panties. Karui shuddered once more as she felt Naruto's hand brush past her dark red curls and caress her vulva directly the instant her last garment fell upon the deck.

"Mmmmm…" she whimpered, instinctively spreading her thighs to give him better access.

"Very nice; your body is very, very nice." he grinned and Naruto slowly turned her around and pulled her back against his chest. "I'm going to _enjoy_ breaking it in."

Her whole body trembled now as Karui mewled longingly. Try as she might, the redhead couldn't help but grind her rear against his crotch, shivering at the feel of something _very_ big poking her.

"Now, bend over," Naruto whispered into her ear, licking the lobe as he fished out his cock. "I'm going to _own_ your ass from here on out! But, I'll give you one chance to say otherwise..."

Karui bit her lip. It took every ounce of her willpower not to back out. She knew damn well that this was a bad idea, that this was a bad _time_ , but she simply didn't care. She did as he said, gripping the guardrail tightly and spreading her legs without so much as another sound - let alone another word. She wanted this.

Naruto took that as her consent and placed a hand on the redhead's hip, guiding his tip to her dripping folds.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she felt the massive, bulbous head poking into her. Naruto had the foresight to cover her mouth before her screams woke up every passenger on the ship; at the same time, he slowly eased his way into her dripping cootch, stretching her cunt to its absolute limit.

Naruto's eyes crossed as he felt Karui's interior walls squeeze him like a vice. "So you were a virgin, too?" he chuckled. "Damn, girl! I'll make sure you enjoy this, then~!"

Karui whimpered into his palm, too embarrassed to reply, but it was true. He was the first man she'd ever had. She clenched her muscles, squeezing his shaft. If he was going to keep his word, then by damn, she was going to show her appreciation. When he finally touched her cervix the redhead mewled into his palm as a fullness she had never experienced overcame her.

But like Yuma, Naruto barely got all fifteen inches in her; the blond managed to get 9 inches of his 15 inside. That left 6 inches unaccounted for. He was going to correct that - utterly reshape her pussy to fit him and only him, leaving her utterly unsatisfied when she is with any other man apart from him.

He took his hand away from her mouth and moved it down to her waist.

"Soooo... Fuckin' full…" she moaned with an almost delirious look on her pretty face. Then her golden eyes shot open as she felt him push in more. She looked over her shoulder at him in shock, "Wha- you're not completely in?!" How the hell big _was_ he?!

"Of course not," he scoffed, then he added with a cocky grin. "I have 9 more inches to get inside of you. And believe me, I will fit every. Single. Inch. Inside of your tight ass cunt and make you my _bitch_." he emphasised his last word by forcibly shoving one more inch into her cunt.

Karui's voice got caught in her throat and her whole body trembled once more. Holy shit, she was going to be utterly _ruined_ by this stud, wasn't she?

Naruto groaned as he felt her inner walls flutter around his dick, sucking him in with every inch as he slowly but surely squeezed himself into her. He slowly bust through her cervix and managed to get the rest of his cock inside of her, poking his head into her womb.

The poor redhead nearly fainted from both pain and pleasure as she finally felt Naruto's balls press up against her clit. She was at his mercy, now - completely unable to move. Naruto was fine with that, though; he'd gladly do all the work from here on out. The blond groaned, his newest woman's cootch sucking at his cock as he pulled back. Then, without warning, he slammed into Karui, pulling her hips towards his. The woman yelped in utter bliss, and then he did it again… and again, and again. With each and every thrust, he sped up just a bit until he found a brisk, comfortable pace to keep.

Karui's knuckles turned bone white as she squeezed the guardrail for dear life. Every inch of her body screamed out in joy as Naruto pounded her like a bent nail. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out as she fell into a sexual daze. No wonder he kept attracting so many women!

Naruto snaked one hand around and started fingering her clit while keeping pace. The effect was immediate, as Karui came on the spot. "Fuck," Naruto groaned. She squeezed him so tightly! Her fluttering walls contracted around his shaft; her juices splashed against and coated his lap; her whole body stiffened, then trembled as it went slack. He doubled his pace and Karui gurgled, her voice still caught in her throat from sheer pleasure as a second orgasm hit her the second the first one abated. Her constantly fluttering and contracting walls quickly proved too much for him.

The blond pulled her hips to his and slammed into her one more time. He did his damnedest to keep his roar down so as not to wake everyone up as he shot his seed directly into her fertile, previously-untouched womb. He quickly put a hand on her mouth as Karui found her voice and screamed in pleasure. With each spurt, Naruto thrust into her once more; with each thrust Karui screamed into his hand.

The feel of his hot, thick spunk filling her womb to the brim, of his throbbing dick dancing within her, of Naruto's balls hitting her clit with every thrust, drove her utterly mad. When finally Karui stopped squealing, the blond withdrew his hand and chuckled when she started suckling upon his middle finger.

Naruto stepped back and let his deflating monster cock slip out of Karui's deflowered, dripping snatch. He groaned at the feel of his dick leaving her, recoiling at the cold, night air upon his pecker. Then, the sound of his spunk pattering on the deck caught his newest woman's attention.

Karui went pale as realization hit her. "My father's going to kill us both," she muttered, prompting Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "This was… n-not a safe time to do that."

The blond sighed, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "I'll take good care of you," he said. "I promise," he said, giving her a warm, reassuring smile.

The redhead leaned into his hug, muttering, "you'd better."

Naruto chuckled warmly, kissing her on the forehead. Then, after quickly making himself presentable, he helped Karui gather her clothes and get dressed. "You can use my shower to wash up, if you want."

She blushed at the kind offer and gave him a peck on the cheek. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. If she was going to piss off her family, then having a month or so to prepare ahead of time would be nice… just in case.

As morning came, Karui groaned. She didn't want to get up, but, damn it, her body simply won't let her sleep past 5 am, anymore. Kumogakure's hellish training program made damn sure of that. Damn, she was sore… especially downstairs.

She was going to be walking funny, wasn't she?

The redhead pushed herself up, shaking the sleep from her mind. Then, the instant the haze was lifted, Karui realized she was in the wrong room… in the wrong bed… on top of Naruto. Fuck…

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

She was _so_ dead… she was so, totally dead...

Immediately drawn to a feminine giggle, Karui found herself staring at the scariest damn little girl she'd ever laid eyes upon. Despite Riful's harmless appearance, despite having met her just recently, Karui couldn't shake the feeling that she was but a little mouse in the gaze of a rattlesnake. She broke into a cold sweat. Though she knew not why, every fiber of her being cried out in panic and horror, warning her that this little girl was dangerous.

"I trust that my husband treated you well~?"

The lifeblood drained from Karui's face in an instant. "Please don't kill me…"

Riful giggled again. "Oh, please, I was already sharing him with 25 other women, before you came around," she pointed out. "Hell, those are just the ones I know of…" Then, all amusement left the Abyssal loli's face and her eyes disappeared, replaced by empty pits aglow with an otherworldly, pink light of some kind. "But, if you hurt him, I will _eat_ you," she said, her voice having taken on an unholy, metallic tinge and a deeper, more mature pitch.

"Yes, ma'am," Karui squeaked.

"Now, now, Riful," Naruto scolded gently, "be nice." he told her, leaning his head up to look at the Abyssal One with an amused smile.

Said loli blinked, her eyes turning back to normal. "Just looking out for you, Naruto-Sama," she said with an innocent smile. Her voice had also returned to normal.

It was as if none of that crazy shit had ever happened. Was Karui hallucinating, just now? Oh, by the gods above, she _hoped_ that was the case! She'd dealt with a lot of shit over the course of her career, and demonic, scary-ass murder-lolis were _not_ among the items she wanted being added to that list.

Returning her gaze to the man who'd taken her innocence, Karui noted that the twins were snuggling up to him - each one hugging either arm - and that they had not been there, seconds ago. Well, okay, then…

Naruto didn't need to be capable of reading minds to know what Karui was thinking. "Yeah," Naruto chuckled. "These two tend to be a bit… clingy. Not that I mind. I think it's kinda cute, but I _swear_ they've learned how to teleport or something."

Alicia and Beth giggled at that.

"Noted," Karui muttered. She looked over to the clock on the wall and gently plopped back down, snuggling up to Naruto and enjoying his warmth. "It's only 6, so we still have a couple hours before we arrive, at the very least. Delays happen, so it could take longer." She then groaned upon hearing someone knocking at the door.

That was Omoi, wasn't it?

Many of the girls reacted as well, wondering who that was. Seeing as how she was the most awake of the lot who weren't naked, Riful hopped off the bed and quickly scurried on up to answer. As Karui had predicted, a dark-skinned lollipop addict was waiting on the other side, looking rather panicked.

He bowed respectfully, before asking, "have you seen my sister?" then, in his typical manner, he couldn't help but go in a tangent. "She didn't come back to our quarters, last night, after checking on Naruto, and if she didn't come back, then something must have happened to her, which means she must have fallen overboard, and if she fell overboard in the middle of the night, the sharks would have gotten to her, and -" a little, fluffy slipper cut cut his rant short, bouncing off his chest, before twirling in the air and falling straight down in a cartoonish manner.

"You're ranting, again," Karui groaned, still lying atop Naruto. One of the slippers by his bed were conspicuously missing, and how the hell she reached and threw the damn thing from her position was quite the mystery. "Fifty lollipops if you don't tell our father."

"As you can see, she's just fine," Riful pointed out with a giggle. "She might be walking funny for a while after what I heard last night, though~."

Omoi visibly balked at that. He _really_ didn't need to know the details of his sister's sex life…

"R-right. I'll leave you to it, then," he said awkwardly. Having known about Karui's crush on Naruto, this came as no real surprise. She _was_ notably impulsive and emotional for a ninja, after all - especially one of her rank. He did fully intend to take a certain redhead up on her offer, though… and to have a stern talk with a certain blond about how well he was not expected, but _going_ to treat her.

Dysfunctional, though they may be, Karui and Omoi were still family, after all...

After Omoi left and Riful closed the door, Cynthia decided to add her two cents with a giggle. "My, my, someone works fast~!" she teased.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "To be fair, she already had a crush on me," he explained.

"I noticed," Cynthia pointed out. She was still wary of the redhead, but if Riful seemed okay with her here, then there seemed to be little reason for the former Number 14 to feel that way. Still, better safe than sorry… "I take it she's part of the family, then?" she ventured.

Karui turned beet red at that. "I-it depends on how everything pans out," she sputtered. "I like him, don't get me wrong, but the thought of sharing my boyfriend, let alone with so many women, feels… awkward. It'll take some getting used to. M-maybe after a date or two…"

Cynthia hummed thoughtfully. Well, that seemed settled - at least for now.

"We're probably going to be here for a day or two," Miria pointed out; she had a twitching eye at seeing _her_ husband with another hussy - someone she doesn't even _know;_ a foreigner, for that matter. Granted, her husband was one, too, but that was beside the point. She took a deep breath and exhaled, "However, I suppose we can spare a few more days. As long as no one catches wind of us being here." she negotiated.

"The people from this 'Organization' have been tagged with a KoS," Karui pointed out, "so, you don't need to worry about them."

"KoS?" Miria questioned.

"Short for 'Kill on Sight'," Karui explained, sitting up with no small amount of effort. As she did so, the blanket covering her, Naruto and the twins fell down to reveal that they were all naked - serving to further foul Miria's mood. "They are recognized as enemies of an ally, and we take out foreign relations very seriously as a nation. The enemy of our friend is our enemy, period." She blushed upon feeling Naruto's reaction to seeing her naked body, before clearing her throat and continuing. "I also have a lot of friends in high places, seeing as how my unit serves as the Raikage's personal task force, so if you still want to keep yourselves away from the public eye, then I can help."

Miria took the opportunity to eyeball Karui's physique and noted that she was pretty damn fit. There was almost no visible body fat on the kunoichi; she was lean, fit and even rocked a few battle scars here and there - certainly the type a man would go for, if he was into strong women… a man like Naruto, if his harem was anything to go by.

The former Number 6 sighed, crossing her arms. At least she was a _useful_ hussy, she'd give her that. "That would be very much appreciated," Miria said. Spiteful and jealous though she may be, Naruto's 'secretary' was legitimately grateful for the help.

Karui sighed. Much as she liked it here, she needed to be ready for when they dock. "I'll need to grab my stuff," she said. "I wasn't exactly wearing much under that housecoat, so I'll be heading back." She tucked her hair behind one ear and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips. "Call me if you need me."

"Will do," Naruto replied.

With that all said and done, Karui carefully slipped out of bed, making sure not to disturb the twins, before grabbing her clothes. It didn't take long for her to get back into her outfit from the previous night, and then she scurried off to actually get dressed.

"So, what's she like?" Flora asked, legitimately curious.

"A bit of a hothead, admittedly, and stubborn as all hell, but with a big heart," Naruto said. "She cares very deeply for her comrades, and refuses to back down if she thinks she can make a difference. It's pretty admirable, really. Reminds me of Sakura, but more capable… by a lot, actually."

"Easy to see why you'd like her, then," Flora said with a giggle. "You seem to have a thing for the strong types."

"Admittedly…" Naruto chuckled. "When we first met, she beat me to an inch of my life - with my consent!" he hastefully added when he saw their looks of outrage. "Back then her team was sent to my hometown to get information on the person who attacked someone of theirs who had high importance. Long story short, she was angry and I allowed her to take her anger out on me."

"You have an uncomfortable habit of doing that," Cynthia pointed out. The poor girl nearly had a heart attack when she heard that Naruto had let Ophelia take her anger towards Priscilla out on him. "Are there any other cases we don't know about?"

"Hmm… well there was that one time I lost my right arm to my best friend. Took out his left arm as well though."

"You have a strange definition of the word friend…" Cynthia muttered.

Naruto shrugged with a mirthful smile. "I made a promise to Sakura to bring his sorry ass back. It took me nearly three years and a Great war to do so, but I managed. To be fair, he was _pretty_ messed up in the head - it didn't help that Orochimaru made it worse with his curse mark. But, I eventually knocked him back to his senses."

"Define messed up?" Flora asked.

"Sasuke was tortured by his own brother for 64 hours in his mind, by making him watch his entire family die over and over and over again through a forbidden technique. And the bastard did it _again_ a few years later. Combine that with reality giving him a bitch slap after everyone in Konoha and their mother convincing him from the age of six on up that he's special, on top of finding evidence that his clan's extermination was sanctioned by various local, high-tier politicians, and you've got one hell of a psychological cocktail."

Many of his women winced at that; only Alicia, Beth and Riful were excluded - the latter because she didn't really give a damn about Sasuke; she didn't know him, nor did she meet him. Alicia and Beth simply didn't understand what Naruto was saying all too well - to them, all they knew is that something bad happened to this guy's family, and his only brother made things worse. That was it. That was all.

Despite the progress the twins made, some things simply did not change.

"Anything else we should know about?" Miria asked.

"Not that I know. If I do I'll be sure to let you know- wait!" Naruto snapped his fingers in remembrance. "There is one thing: Kirabi, or, as he likes to call himself, Killer B. We're likely going to be meeting him, so to warn you ahead of time - he can be a little… eccentric."

Miria didn't like the sound of that… "Eccentric, how?"

Naruto did his best to impersonate his latest mentor, flamboyant had-waving and all, while explaining it. "He likes to speak in rhymes, all the damn times; and Number 9 is mighty fine, for baggin' such sweet babes, fool ya' fool! ...he sounds like that, basically."

Everyone literally gave him a bewildered look, even Alicia and Beth. "...wat?"

"Exactly…" Naruto muttered. "I still have nightmares," he jokingly added, "but he's ultimately harmless. Just weird. But that doesn't mean he isn't capable of kicking ass and taking names."

"You have a lot of respect for him." Miria observed as she, Flora, Cynthia, Eliza and Riful all sat down on his queen sized bed.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled Alicia and Beth into his arms who mewled with joy. "I do; for all his weirdness, Bee is a good person. Although he's stubborn, proud, and quite confident in himself and his own abilities; he likes to be called 'Lord Jinchuuriki' and his Tailed Beast 'Lord Eight-Tails', but since you're all with me, you probably won't have to do that."

Riful tilted her head curiously. "'Lord Jinchuuriki'? Not Jinchuuriki-Sama?"

Naruto shrugged, "It's the same thing - just a different way to say it." he told her; then, he looked to Miria, Flora, Eliza and Cynthia. "So we have a few hours to kill before we reach Kumo; what do you girls wanna do?"

An after image was left in her wake as Miria used her phantom technique to appear on his lap before anyone else. "You," she said hungrily, giving him a peck on the lips. After waking up to see yet another new woman on top of _her_ man, the former Number 6 couldn't help but feel a bit possessive - a sentiment visibly shared by the other women in the room.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle, unable to tell if he should dread or look forward to the heated romp to come.

* * *

Back with the Organization; Dae has had success with the task that was given to him. He was so proud of his accomplishment in fact, the scarred man thought it would be pertinent to inform the elder.

"I take it this is not a social call, Dae. How goes your progress at reviving your 'collection'?" Rimuto questioned Dae in an authoritative tone.

"The process of bringing the bodies back to their physical peak has been quicker than I initially thought." the man revealed with a sickeningly disturbing smile. "The corpses that were reduced to but a mere head only need one more day until they're fully regrown; those who were fully intact, such as Roxanne, Cassandra and Hysteria are already back at their peak. All that is required now is to find a way to truly revive them." he took a moment to catch his breath, and to gather his thoughts, "The biggest challenge were Chloe, and Sistina, seeing as how they were literally eaten, by Luciela and a shiver of sharks respectively. But they were regenerated, eventually. Miranda seems like the best one to revive first, because she'd be the easiest and would thus give us a good idea of just how practical this plan is. On top of that, she's the most likely way to keep Cassandra from trying to kill Roxanne a second time."

"I see... " Rimuto had a frown at the mention of Roxanne; while he wasn't around when she was active, he had read the reports when he became elder. The damn woman was downright sadistic, with how she did things; befriending many women of a higher rank, learning their techniques until she surpassed them and then they would 'mysteriously' die on an awakened hunt. She set them up to die.

And then the incident with Cassandra - reports from witnesses had informed the Organization of how Roxanne allowed an awakened being to kill her only friend. And then had the gaul to rub it in her face. The Number 1 at the time didn't take it well, to say the least. The attempt to avenge her friend ended in Cassandra's death, by her own comrades who were shitting themselves after seeing her technique in action. While Rimuto didn't care all that much for their warriors - they were tools to be used and discarded, and due to them being under constant risk of awakening themselves, they were defective ones as far as he was concerned - he was glad someone like Roxanne was not around.

He was not pleased at all that Roxanne herself was being revived; but in these times, they needed every resource they could get their hands on, just in case Rubel did not achieve in his mission.

"Is there any way we can immunize them to the Ladykiller's wiles? I would rather not run the risk of these revived warriors turning on us."

"That risk will constantly be there, unfortunately." Dae replied, crossing his arms. "If they're not capable of cognitive thought, they will be predictable, and that's the last thing we need them to be, if we are to eliminate such a cunning opponent."

"I see…" he wasn't happy about that. But Rimuto could see where Dae was coming from. If they're able to think, then they'll be able to adapt to the situation a lot easier than someone who is practically braindead. "Keep me updated on any significant progress you make."

"Of course," Dae replied with a bow.

* * *

Several hours later:

Renee groaned. How long had she been asleep for? She pushed herself up with no small amount of effort and yelped at the throbbing pain in her loins. The former 'Eye' turned beet red in an instant as the memories of her defloration flooded her mind.

She looked around wearily and groaned in discomfort as she shifted around on the bed. Geez her loins were sore; totally worth it though. With a hiss of discomfort Renee got out of her bed and slowly got dressed; now clothed, the former 'Eye' made her way out of her bedroom with a noticeable limp.

She found Jean in the nursery, along with Jean, Undine, Helen, Veronica, Galatea and Diana looking after the children. She wasn't all that surprised to see Jean, Veronica and Galatea there; they _were_ pregnant after all and had a legitimate reason for being there.

As for Helen, Diana and Undine, the former 'Eye' would have thought they were honing their new abilities Naruto unlocked for them.

Then Jean looked towards the doorway, when she felt someone's eyes on her and smiled upon seeing Renee looking in on them. "Hello, how was your rest?"

Her question had gotten everyone's attention, and they all looked in the same direction Jean was.

Renee shrugged with a small smile. "I slept like a baby." after being given the fucking of a

lifetime that was. The braided woman then looked to the others. "Are we not training today?" she asked Helen, Diana and Undine.

"We have a few hours to kill before that." Helen replied, "I got the scroll; but I can't understand the language on it - Naruto's clones are going to help with the translating. So, it should prove to be interesting."

Renee nodded. Then, for some reason, she couldn't help but look at the kids… nor could she keep the smile of her face.

Jean knew that look. When she gave birth to little William, the former Number 9 had the same one - a look of both admiration and… something else. "You want one, too…" That wasn't a question. She giggled when Renee's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

The former Number 6 looked away, her cheeks stained a bright red.

"I know exactly how you feel," Veronica said. "You body says yes, but your mind says no. You're not the first, and I doubt you'll be the last. " she sighed thoughtfully, as she scooped up a crying boy - Alicia's boy, Alan if memory served. He was hungry. "But trust me, through all the pain, it's worth enduring." she freed her breast and brought Alan to her nub.

Alicia wasn't here to do this, so it fell to her, Galatea and Jean to feed them, among others. Tabitha, Clare and Zelda assisted when they could, but they had training and their own brats to worry about.

"If you say so," Helen chuckled nervously. "It's still intimidating as all hell."

"On the bright side - the sex is simply _amazing!_ " Galatea chirped with a giggle; then she giggled again when a girl - Hana, one of Cynthia's kids, if her memory serves her right - gurgled babishly as she raised her arms, wanting to be lifted. The first 'Eye' of Naruto's harem held Hana up and made cute faces at the infant, cooing as she giggled at the faces Galatea was making.

"Yes, it is." Jean added dreamily. "Having his seed pouring into your womb, is the best thing about it. I swear he got me addicted to it." she sighed despairingly as her hands rubbed her stomach. "It's a shame the real deal isn't here. But I think I can settle for his clones to satisfy me, until he gets back."

"They are just as good as him," Galatea said with a giggle. "They even have his abilities~!"

"Please don't remind me," Renee groaned. "I'm still having nightmares from that roleplay you, Luciela and Ophelia did with him..."

The former Number 3 grinned evilly at her. "You should try it some time~!"

"Oh stop teasing her," Jean sighed, doing a bang up job in hiding her amusement. She couldn't help but eyeball Riful's brat, Harja.

The child in question looked just like her mother. Hell, the resemblance was so strong as to verge on creepy; it was as if the only thing she'd inherited from Naruto were his deep, cerulean eyes! She stared back, cocking her head cutely and drawing a smile from the former Number 9.

Renee cleared her throat, and awkwardly pointed to her right. "I'm… going to go now." then she walked away, unfortunately for her, all of them saw her moving with a noticeable limp in her step.

"So how was the deep pounding he gave you?" Helen asked aloud, causing Renee to yelp in embarrassment and walk faster. She sniggered to herself, even as she heard some of the others sigh exasperatedly at her antics. She looked at them with an amused grin, "What? As her elder I have full rights to tease her."

Galatea giggled, in amused agreement.

* * *

Karui blushed, trying her damnedest to hide her limp. She both loved and hated how impossibly big Naruto was - though at the moment, she hoped beyond hope that her father wasn't anywhere nearby.

Spotting her nervousness, Naruto approached. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Karui jumped in surprise from the sound of his voice, before calming herself. "Just worried that my father might spot my limp and start asking awkward questions. He's old-fashioned, and if he finds out that I had sex _before_ getting married, he'll flay the skin off my back."

Naruto hummed as he took in her plight. Then he said, "I can get rid of it if you want."

The redhead blushed, shyly averting her gaze. "Please, do!"

"How do you want it done?" He put a hand on her shoulder, "like this, or…" then he trailed his arm down to her stomach, before sliding his hand under her waistband and cupped her groin "would you like me to do it this way?"

Karui's cheeks now bore the same shade as her crimson locks. "I… don't mind." she whispered without thinking. "J-just be quick about it. We're about to dock and I don't want any passers by to see you with your hand down there."

He smirked, "Alright," and with a short, but controlled burst of chakra into her groin, he got rid of her limp. Then he pulled his hand out and stood beside her, acting as if nothing had happened.

The redhead shuddered happily at the feel of his chakra washing over her loins and ridding her of the soreness that had been bothering her so. "T-thanks."

"You're welcome; anytime you wanna suck my dick though…" he chuckled when the still red-faced Karui half-heartedly punched him on the arm. Though she was thinking on taking up his offer when she gets the chance, this was _not_ the time or place to talk about it.

Then, the sound of a large bell ringing caught their attention as the captain's voice boomed from the intercom. "All hands, prepare to dock," he said. "We're about to make landfall."

"Looks like that's our cue to get the others and head out," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Indeed," Karui said with a nod.

The poor woman then felt the heat coming off her cheeks when she heard Naruto ask, "so, where's that restaurant you mentioned? You can take me there once we get settled in Kumo and finish the meeting with Ei."

* * *

A few minutes later Miria couldn't help but gape at the sight before her. Atop a mighty plateau and scraping the clouds themselves, the monolithic towers of Kumogakure no Sato simply boggled her mind.

Behind her, Cynthia, Eliza, Flora and Alicia and Beth were in the same boat. Everything was so advanced, so different from what they were used to, so damn huge! Never before had they imagined something like _this_ to be possible!

Naruto looked at her with an amused grin. "Not quite what you were expecting, is it?" he asked. "Kumogakure no Sato literally means the Village Hidden among the Clouds."

"The lift's this way," Samui said. "From there, we'll meet up with Darui and bring you to the hotel you'll be staying in. Ei-Sama will see you when he's ready."

"Alright," he gestured for her to lead the way. Samui nodded and took the lead as usual, and Naruto beckoned his girls to follow after him. Since they were important to the discussion, they're going to need to be there too. The blond wondered if Bee was going to be there; it'll be nice seeing him again. Matatabi and Chomei too, if he gets the chance to see them.

With Team Samui leading them, Naruto and his girls got a firsthand glimpse at how tight the security was. The people of Kumo took protecting their village very seriously. At the base of the plateau was a lift just big enough for one wagon at a time and no less than one-hundred fully armed men and women were posted throughout the docks. Said lift was also the only way to enter the village from where they were.

Making matters worse for potential invaders, the village was surrounded by a fifty-foot, stone wall. Naruto recognized the strange markings carved into it as repulsion seals, in case some dumbass thought it would be a good idea to run up the side, and several cannons lined the walls, just above the array. These, combined with the sheer plateau it all stood atop made invading the village a fool's errand. While nothing was truly impossible, laying siege upon Kumo would result in a pyrrhic, at best for even the other members of the Big Five.

Naruto let out a whistle at the sight. "You beefed up security!"

His voice drew the attention of every single shinobi and kunoichi in the area. And to the surprise of Miria, Flora, Cynthia, Eliza and Riful they all stood at attention and gave the blond a salute. Apparently they all remember what he did for them during the war, and despite him being a 'missing-nin', they all respect him enough to salute him. Many of them were smiling happily when they saw him as well.

His lovers drew some curious glances, though. Their strange attire and weapons raised many an eyebrow, as well.

"Samui… why are they saluting?" Naruto asked in utter perplexment. He may be regarded as a hero to many a people, but wasn't this going to a bit far? He isn't _that_ important!

"Why wouldn't they?" said blonde asked with an amused chuckle. "You saved us all."

"I don't think that warrants people saluting me as if I was their superior though." he pointed out, though he returned the gesture with a nervous smile nonetheless.

"You would be, if it weren't for the assholes who tried to get you put on a leash, and we all know it," Karui pointed out. "To many of us here, you're always going to be regarded as a kage. An unofficial Kage, but a kage nonetheless."

He chuckled sheepishly, unable to help but be flattered. Huh, maybe he should have paid more attention to the way he was treated by the other shinobis whenever he encountered them here. They always did treat him with the highest of respects, though he thought that was because of him saving their hides during the war. He didn't think it was because ofthis, however!

Riful giggled pridefully. She couldn't help but enjoy her man receiving a welcoming fit for a king.

With that out of the way, Naruto and his entourage headed to the lift. It didn't take long for Darui and a full anbu escort to enter their field of vision. When the former saw Naruto his expression brightened considerably, and he and the escort met Naruto's entourage in the middle.

"I take it these are your advisors?" Daui asked, eyeballing the women. "They certainly look like they're not from around here. Nice swords, though."

"Two of them are, Riful and Miria act as them." Naruto replied, gesturing to the women in question. Then he gestured to each woman as he introduced them, "Flora is one of the captains of the rebellion, Cynthia and Eliza are stand ins for the other two. And the twins, they're..."

"Practically glued to his hips," Riful finished for him with a sigh. "They've become reliant on him, because the Organization tried to strip them of their emotions in an attempt to create 'perfect' weapons. Needless to say, that didn't work."

Darui frowned. Such practices weren't unheard of, but they were certainly not smiled upon.

"Think of the twins as an attempt to create the 'perfect' Jinchuuriki, but with barbaric methods that tried to strip them of their humanity, soul and emotions." Naruto added with a heavy scowl. "The similarities to what Gaara was put through are uncanny. And since they're now on my side, the Organization is most likely doing it again to a new pair of siblings."

Team Samui frowned sympathetically.

"Noted," Darui said. "We can get them psychological help, if you want."

"I hate to say it, but it's best if you don't." Naruto told the man, his frown deepening. "They're half-demons, and I can tell you for certain that trying to get inside their heads or talking to them about what they've been through is _not_ a good idea. Alicia and Beth are _individually_ strong enough to take on a Kage and win. Together, they're three times as powerful, at least." He then let out a sigh. "I'm helping them as much as I can, considering I have experience with this. But, they're recovering pretty well on their own."

They were capable of showing affection, jealousy and lust; just recently they've understood the concept of love, since they have children. They share a similar feeling to Naruto but it was different at the same time. It wasn't the same kind of love they had for their kids, but, it was similar enough for them to know it _was_ love, just not the kind they're now familiar with.

"If you say so," Darui said with a sigh of his own. "Shall we be on our way, then?"

"Yes please." he gestured for the man to lead the way with a smile; then he looked to his harem. "Stay close. I don't want you all to get separated. Kumogakure is a pretty big place. It's easy to get lost."

The women all nodded, following Naruto and the local ninja to the hotel.

As they went on their way Naruto came to realise something. "Darui, is there a bank on the way to the hotel?"

"Yup. It's a big building on the left side of the road. Sticks out like a sore thumb, too. Can't miss it."

"Alright, let's stop there for a minute. I want to take some ryo out for my girls to spend. Let them get some souvenirs from their time here."

Darui chuckled. "That's fine; I'd do the same thing, myself, really."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the women marveled at the sheer size of the hotel room. The damn thing was literally the size of a house!

"We had to change the reservation at the last minute when we heard that you'd be bringing seven guests instead of two, but we managed," Darui chuckled.

"Spacious. And many beds. I like it." Naruto said as he and his girls observed his room.

The 'room' was a three bed, two bath penthouse suite at the top floor of Kumo's most prestigious five star hotel. There was a kitchenette, Two king size beds in each bedroom, a patio with hot tub, a little mini bar, among other things. Clearly, this was meant for the likes of a daimyo.

"...I like this. I like this _very_ much~!" Riful said, giggling like the little girl she appeared to be.

Naruto couldn't blame her. This was very nice. Were those real marble countertops? Very nice. With a smile he walked over to said counter top, took out a scroll, and proceeded to release its contents: a _huge_ wad of cash. "How long until we see the Raikage?"

"Your appointment's at noon," Darui said. Looking at the clock, he noted that it was 10 am. "It's be best if you were prepared to meet him at 11:30. It's a long walk to his office."

"Noted." Naruto replied, "thanks for showing us here, Darui."

"It was a pleasure," the man replied. "Team Samui will be with you while you're here, once they've turned in their report."

"Alright. I'll be seeing you around."

With that said and done Darui walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him, leaving Naruto and his girls to themselves. A pair of anbu stood guard outside, so as to make sure no one disturbed them.

Naruto decided take a look at what they had in the fridge and asked, "so… who's hungry?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in his office, Ei scowled at the letter in his hands. Just a few minutes ago, a messenger hawk from Konoha arrived with it.

" _To Ei-Dono, the Yondaime Raikage,_

 _I have received word as to Naruto's whereabouts from a client who wants him relocated. It would appear that he's gotten himself in some trouble with a local company and one of their representatives has asked me to keep him from interfering with their business._

 _This company specializes in the extermination of local, man-eating creatures called youma, and Naruto's apparently incited a workers' revolt of sorts. My intention is to have him peacefully moved to Sunagakure, where he has a number of friends who would be glad to give him a new home, I'm sure. Since neither Hidden Village is capable of sparing manpower and resources at the moment to search for one person, I am humbly requesting for your aid and cooperation in this endeavour. Please rest assured that I mean my former student no harm._

 _Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage"_

"Well, this complicates matters…" Ei muttered. Then, he called out to his secretary. "Rei, we're meeting with Naruto early. Make sure Team Samui is informed."

"Yes, Raikage-Sama," she replied.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Naruto, his lovers, and a winded Team Samui stood in Ei's office.

"Sorry for pulling you here so suddenly," the Raikage said, "but, something came up that you might want to see - a message from the Hokage. Apparently, those people from this 'Organization' have requested his aid."

Naruto frowned as he was handed the letter. Upon reading it, he sighed. "Can't say I'm surprised, I was told by Team Samui they were heading to Konoha."

"Obviously, I have no intention of helping him," Ei said, "but, I'm going to need to know what the situation is."

"The Organization are the ones creating the 'youma' in the first place. They have everyone, but us fooled. Through decades worth of misinformation, and deliberate isolation, they made the populace of the island they live on beleive there's no other and beyond the sea. And within a few generations, the Organization set up and not long after the yoma appeared. When a youma's killed, they use its flesh and blood to create warriors like these ladies here - hybrids, if you will. Then, the hybrids are sent out to exterminate the yomas. If a town can't pay for their services, it's secretly wiped off the map with an army of monsters." Naruto said with his girls concurring with his statement.

Ei frowned. "I see… I figured you had a good reason to get in their way."

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled. "Considering they're similar to Akatsuki, can you blame me? They're both directly and indirectly responsible for everything that's happening over there. Hell, all their warriors, prior to becoming what they are, is a direct result of their misdeeds. From what we discovered, after I infiltrated their headquarters, the yoma is a parasite made from from another race they are at war with called 'Asarakam', though I never saw these 'Asarakam' with my own eyes."

"I never saw them either, but, from what I read of the reports Naruto got from the Organization, these Asarakam can awaken as well. From what I can guess, it is a similar process to what happens to us when we go over our limit." Miria added.

Naruto nodded concurringly and continued where he left off. "These parasites they made infect humans they kidnapped, making them into cannibalistic, shape-shifting monsters and they let them loose on the continent. And when a girl is orphaned, the Organization picks them up, taking advantage of their emotions, before turning them into warriors who think they're doing the right thing and that all the shit they go through is necessary for the survival of others on the continent. To make matters worse, if they lose control of the power they gain from this conversion, they become innard-eating monsters, themselves… no offense, Riful."

"None taken, honey," said loli replied with a reassuring smile. "I've been called worse."

Ei frowned, again and Karui shifted uncomfortably. So that brat was one of these warriors who turned, then?

As if reading their minds, Riful confirmed their suspicions with a polite, but somehow frightening grin. "Yes, I am a 'monster', an Awakened Being as we're called there. What you see is the human form I… would have had, were I never converted in the first place. Also, yes, I eat people, but Naruto-Sama's made sure I only eat the innards of bandits and the like." She then gave the Raikage a polite curtsey. "I am Riful of the West, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, Raikage-Sama. Your support of my husband is very much appreciated."

"Oh, and Isobu and Kurama say her yoki - that's their version of chakra - is beyond Kage level. And she can make herself stronger too." Naruto added cheerfully. "As long as she's with me, you have nothing to worry about, as far as my safety's concerned. She's very protective."

Ei didn't know what to do… other than return Riful's curtsey with a nod. Naruto ruffled her hair and the loli beamed up at him.

"Do you have any… other... Awakened Beings allied with you?" the Raikage asked.

"Three more," Naruto said. Then he paused, blinking. "Uh… now that I think about it, technically three and a half? Alicia, here, is able to perform a controlled awakening to enhance her combat abilities. She doesn't eat people, though." Then, he crossed his arms, humming thoughtfully. "Speaking of diet, I was wondering if I could help Riful and the other three out, somehow… find some kind of cure or maybe twist Orochimaru's arm into growing artificial guts for them. I dunno..."

"Orochimaru?" Ei asked. "Are you sure? There has to be a better option than _him_ of all people."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it's an option. I honestly _hope_ there's a better one, but if they can't be cured, I'll keep on loving them all the same."

Riful smiled lovingly. "You'd better," she teased. She got a chuckle and a pat on the head for that.

"Anyway, you need to figure out a way to get a message to Kakashi and let him know what I just told you." Naruto said. "I'd also like to see if I can mootch an instructor or two off of you. As it turns out, the girls can use chakra as well as yoki, and I'm a piss-poor teacher in comparison to an actual professional."

"Really?" Miria looked at him in disbelief. "I think you've been teaching us very well. A lot of us already have wall walking fully mastered, and are in the process of getting some elemental techniques down."

"True," Naruto chuckled. "But that's only because you're good at figuring out for yourselves what I can't get across. An actual instructor would speed up the process by quite a bit. And I want you all ready to fight the Organization when the time comes." He gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks for the reassurance, though. You have no idea how thankful I am to hear that."

The blond's attention was returned to the Raikage when Ei spoke. "I was actually planning on sending Team Samui back with you, if you needed any help," he said. "They also have some experience in teaching at the academy and between the three of them they have some mastery over each of the five elements."

Karui's eyes lit up at that, though she tried to hide it. Meanwhile, Miria bit back a scowl upon hearing the suggestion that said _hussy_ should return with them. Naruto felt the negativity rolling off her in waves, and held her hand, interlocking their fingers.

The former Number 6 turned beet red on contact. Unfortunately for her, one does not become Raikage by being unobservant.

"Is there a problem with that suggestion?" Ei asked.

Miria cleared her throat. "No, sir. I'm just…"

"Jealous." Riful finished for her, "Miria is just jealous of Karui over…"

"Something I'm sure they'd rather keep private," Naruto chuckled, interrupting the loli.

"Killjoy." Riful mock-whined, playfully sticking her tongue out at her husband.

Upon seeing a beet red Karui, Ei chuckled. "Noted." He'd gotten into all sorts of trouble at her age, so this was nothing new to him. Naruto was still a hot-blooded teenager, and Karui was still single, despite her best efforts - mostly due to her own hotheadedness.

"Their help would certainly be appreciated," Naruto said as he respectfully bowed. "Will that be all, Raikage-Sama?"

"Yes, that will be all." the muscular man replied. Then he added, "If your… entourage wants to have a look around, they're welcome to do so. I'm sure Bee would appreciate it if you came by for a visit, too."

"I was planning to." then he looked to Miria and the other women in his group. "You wanna go have a wander by yourselves? You can go and buy some things with the ryo I took out for you."

"Having a look around this new place sound exciting!" Cynthia gushed. "I want to see what they have to offer here!"

"I too would like to look around and buy some things." Flora concurred as she looked at Veronica's second-in-command with an amused smile.

"I also want to see what this place has to offer." Eliza said; this was the first time she had ever been in another place, on another continent altogether, and the amount of technological marvel is just staggering. There's _bound_ to be some interesting stuff. Maybe she'll find some outfits that are downright kinky, too~! She just _had_ to explore!

Alicia and Beth wordlessly clung onto Naruto. They weren't going anywhere, though that came as no surprise. Riful giggled at them before saying "I'm curious to meet one of my husband's mentors, actually."

"As am I," Miria concurred. "I may do some exploring later, though."

"Team Samui, you serve as escorts to those three women," Ei ordered. "Make sure they don't get lost."

Samui and her squadmates nodded in compliance.

"I think I'll stick around for about a day or so," Naruto said. "Maybe two. Then, I'll be heading back. I'm sure the others miss me… a lot."

The Raikage nodded. "Feel free to stay as long as you like," he said. "I'm sure many of our villagers would love your company."

"Thank you, Raikage-Sama," Naruto said with a smile and a bow. With that, he took his leave.

As Naruto, his entourage and Team Samui left the office Ei let out a sigh. Then he grabbed a clear sheet of paper and got to writing. Kakashi Hatake may have the best intentions in mind, but he was going to refuse the call to aid… while informing him of the Organization's treachery.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to find Bee's place. You just couldn't miss it - a little hovel atop a peat to the northwest of the village with a massive staircase leading up to it.

"My feet are killing meee…" Riful whined as she started trailing behind the group. Damn these short legs... "What kind of madman plops his house on a mountain like this?! You have no idea how tempted I am to just transform and be done with it."

"You'd give the whole village a heart attack," Miria pointed out.

The pair of anbu following them didn't like the sound of that.

"Why do you think I have yet to just say fuck it and transform?" Riful asked incredulously. "I may look like a child, but I'm not naive."

Naruto sighed with a tired but amused chuckle. Then, he kneeled in front of his first lover and said, "hop on."

Riful blinked before giggling. "You're too kind, Naruto-Sama~!" She glomped her man from behind and let him pick her up to give his eldest wife a piggyback ride.

The twins scowled jealously, but carried on. They'd get their Naruto-time soon enough. As for the blond in question, he couldn't help but sigh and shake his head with an amused smile; those girls were so spoiled, but he can't help but to spoil them. After what they were put through for _years_ by those bastards in the Organization they deserved to be spoiled.

Still, Naruto made sure to pay them extra attention when they get back to their hotel. His girls are going to need a good dicking again. There was also that date with Karui… so much to do. He hoped it didn't take too long. He hoped the girls back in the castle were doing well.

He looked up to see how far they had to go and noted that they were almost there. And now that he was getting closer and closer, he could feel the chakra he got from Matatabi and Gyuki resonate within him.

Naruto came to a stop and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi, Bee!" he called out, his voice echoed across the skies.

Miria, Riful and Alicia and Beth all jumped with startled looks on their faces and they looked at him with wide eyes.

Then they heard a deep, booming voice coming from behind the hovel. **"Is that Number nine I hear, talking to me all the way out here?"** then everyone excluding the ANBU escort and Naruto himself were startled when a massive Ushi-oni, with four long horns similar to a Jacob sheep rose up behind the hovel to titanic proportions.

"Yup," Naruto chuckled, as he allowed Riful to drop down. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

" **It has been a while, your lack of talk has been cramping my style."** Killer B, in his tailed beast form rhymed, and it was a poor rhyme. **"Give ol' Lord Jinchuuriki, the fist bump of greets, you magnificent beast."**

The titan sized Bee in the form of Gyuki leaned forward and held his fist out in front of him expectantly. With a wide grin, and a cheerful laugh Naruto bumped fists with him and the titanic sized Ushi-oni cheered, pulling his fist back and raising them above his head.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Riful scowled. This creature before her was powerful… too powerful for her liking. She _hated_ it when someone else was more powerful than her, even if not by much. Naruto was the only exception, of course. Though what put off that sheer power was the way he was talking… and acting.

It was so damn weird.

Naruto sensed his wife's jealousy and gave Riful a pat on the head.

She sighed, taking comfort in the fact that his training would make her stronger than Bee eventually. The power ceiling she'd reached all those years ago was not the end, after all, and now, she's discovered a whole new world of possibilities, thanks to the blond. Who knows? Maybe she could even rival Naruto, himself, one day? It was a nice thought, if nothing else. Riful leaned into her husband's hand, significantly calming down.

" **So who are the lovelies standin' by your side, number nine?"**

Naruto grinned proudly. "They're a few members of the newly-repopulating Uzumaki Clan," he said. "As you can see, I've been pretty busy over the past year or so."

" **Truely? I am honoured to see your clan rising above the ashes. Little weird looking though."** he was obviously talking about the way Alicia, Beth and Miria looked; no one had eyes that shade of colour, or hair that pale. **"Never seen eyes like those before."**

"You didn't rhyme!" Naruto yelled out in shock.

" **A person may rhyme once in a day, but the creative flows never quiver."** Killer B said, to the confusion of the three hybrids, and one Abyssal One. **"Gotta make-a rhyme, ta' flow like-a breeze."**

"...wat?" Miria just asked, in a flat, bewildered tone.

"Bee I think you're confusing them." Naruto said with a chuckle.

" **If they can't handle the flows of my blows, they should step aside and let us rhyme."** Then he let out a laugh, **"But, I think I can curb my sick raps for you and your ladies."** then the Tailed Beast began to shrink down, until it was no longer seen behind the hovel.

Not a moment later the man himself leapt up and over the hovel and landed in front of it, allowing Miria, Riful and the twins to see the man as a human.

Riful raised an eyebrow. This man was huge. He honestly looked as powerful as he was. What made her uneasy was not his presence, though, but rather the the bound up… paddle-looking thing on his back. Something about it irked her.

"You still have Samahada?" Naruto asked in surprise. "It must really like your chakra."

Bee chuckled. "You bet your ass I do! Little guy's practically glued to my back." he grabbed Samehada by the hilt and brought it out to flaunt his sword. "He and I have been bonding ever since I got him."

"Naruto, what is that… thing?" Miria asked.

"Remember the swordsman who had a sword that could negate my chakra and yoki? That was his sword. Killer B owns it now."

"That does not look like a sword," Riful pointed out.

"Neither did a lot of the swords wielded by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Hell I hear one of them wielded a giant toilet paper roll. But, this one here's still deadly as all hell. It literally eats chakra and yoki while shaving your face off."

Miria and Riful gave him a skeptical look. "I don't believe you." the former said, while the latter was a bit wary.

Naruto smiled knowingly and gave his fellow Jinchuuriki an expectant look. "Think you can give them a demonstration? I think a good old spar is in order."

"It's been awhile since ol' Killer B got to cut loose. I know the perfect place to unleash our... hmm…" suddenly Bee whipped out a notebook and started writing in it. "Unleash our... space? No. Face? No. might? Good enough." then he closed his notebook and put it and his pen away. "C'mon! Let's go spar like the days of old, yahoo!"

"Alright." Naruto agreed with a chuckle; then he looked to his women and said, "Whatever you four do, don't interfere. This is just a demonstration, after all, but it gonna get… spectacular."

"You mind if I join in?" Riful asked. "I'd like to flex my muscles and see for myself what that _paddle_ is really capable of."

Naruto thought about of for a second. "Hmm… you know what? I don't see why not." if nothing else, it'll give her some combat experience against a shinobi. A Jinchuuriki one at that. "What about you Miria? Alicia, Beth? Want to join in too?"

The twins exchanged a glance and shrugged. Miria, however, declined. "It's easier to examine from the sidelines," she said. "Thanks for the offer, though."

Naruto smiled, smart woman, "Alright." he turned to Killer B, "Lead the way,"

Bee chuckled and nodded. "Alright, follow me."

Ten minutes later, Bee led Naruto, Riful, Miria and Alicia and Beth to a clearing behind his hovel. Which incidentally was big enough to hide behind, even as a tailed beast. Miria was off to the side, flanked by the anbu and observing the fight to come, while the other five were in the middle, with Naruto, the twins and Riful facing Killer B.

"Obviously, this is just a casual spar," Naruto said, to his women. "Don't be afraid to flex your muscles, though Killer B's nearly as strong as me."

Riful smirked while the twins nodded.

Naruto smiled, before turning his gaze to Bee and taking a stance. "Whenever you're ready, Octo-Pops."

Killer B chuckled and whipped out his six swords. As the weapons fell, he grabbed one in his mouth, one behind each elbow, one in the crook of his neck, one behind the knee, and stood one one foot, pinching the last sword between his leg and hip. "Let's test the waters, eh?"

The girls were taken aback by the odd stance. They'd never seen anything like it.

"Very interesting…" Riful mused aloud. "I suppose it would be wise to assume the worst, then?" She smirked playfully, shedding her sundress to Bee's surprise, before splitting into a mass of ribbons.

" **Bee, I hope you realise that** _ **creature**_ **is not human?"** Killer B heard the voice of Gyuki in his head ask him.

" _Human or not, she'll go down fast like a kite. If that form needs energy Samehada will eat it, fool ya fool!"_

" **What did Kurama's host get up to while he was gone?"**

Meanwhile the anbu on the sidelines nearly shat themselves as they found themselves staring into the abyss, the sea of power that was Riful of the West. Her demonic giggle would haunt their nightmares for years to come, as the ribbons melded into the guise of a womanly figure with empty, glowing eye sockets.

Alicia and Beth drew their swords. Rather than going all out from the get go, they opted to see what, exactly, this man was capable of.

Naruto wolf whistled as he took in his first wife's awakened form. "I've gotta say I love that form, Riful!"

The Abyssal One giggled, once more, her voice deeper, more mature, and bearing a metallic tinge. "Oh, you flatterer~!" she girlishly waved him off with a grin.

"A demonic kaiju girl, that ain't a pain, Samehada will come in handy, here. Betchya can't fight when you're drained, oh yeah!" Killer B rapped flamboyantly, then the bandages around said sword came off automatically as the sword itself plopped off his back and to the ground beside him; the three hybrids and Abyssal One all saw what was underneath the bandages for the first time and they were surprised and disturbed.

The actual blade is made up of a series of downward-facing scales, running along the entirety of its length until its hilt - the pommel of which being a small skull. At the front is a mouth with sharp, dagger-like teeth that is chomping hungrily at the air around it. It could _taste_ the new type of energy in the air… and it was yummy. Samehada gurgled and drooled ravenously, leaving the demonic woman legitimately creeped the fuck out for the first time in centuries.

Riful frowned. She wasn't touching that thing… at all. It'll be best to keep herself at a distance from it. Less she find out how it goes about absorbing yoki. And something tells her it won't be a pleasant experience.

As for Alicia and Beth… they were put off by Samehada's appearance. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before. Still, they trusted Naruto; he said they weren't going all out, that this was just a spar… that thing was creepy, but if he assured them it was safe, they'd trust him.

Naruto started things off, taking out a pair of kunais from out of nowhere and leaping into the fray. Bee cheered and met him halfway, flipping about like a madman. Because of the way he held his swords, Killer B was like a buzzsaw, and he was completely unpredictable. Naruto was forced to backtrack and deflect, weave and dodge the blades as Killer B came at him from seemingly all angles.

Riful frowned, but launched a few ribbons at Bee to put him on his back foot. Those ribbons got shredded the second they came in contact with him. His spinning and flipping about, had allowed his swords to shred the ribbons like they were paper. The abyssal one visibly jumped, taken aback by these small blades' ability to cut her. She looked closely and noticed he had coated them in chakra… lightning chakra? It certainly fit the description she'd overheard him giving to Yuma.

When Samehada leapt at her extended ribbons, Riful flinched, hastily withdrawing them. Alicia and Beth leapt to intercept it, their claymores drawn out of their scabbards; they were taken aback when it suddenly turned to face them. Samehada hissed in discomfort when its scales collided with the sharp edge of their blades, bouncing back, before flipping forward and shaking its… head?

The twins exchanged looks before they decided to put Naruto's theory to the test. Their silver eyes changed to demonic, gold with feline-like pupils as they brought up 10% of their yoki. Samehada gurgled and drooled again, as it smelt the tasty smelling energy again; this time it was coming from the strange human women in front of him.

With enthusiasm at getting a taste of their odd, but tasty energy Samehada did something that took the twins by complete surprise. It stretched itself towards them, with his scales lengthening and hardening to give it better protection against their own swords.

"Wha- agh!" Alicia yelped in pain when she felt the scales when it lengthened even more, lightly cut her right arm, and the armlet. She also felt a large chunk of her yoki disappearing as it retreated, gurgling happily at catching a meal.

Riful clicked her tongue in irritation and yanked the twins away from that… thing. Both yelped in surprise as they felt her ribbons wrap around their waists, before flying back. She felt Alicia's yoki abruptly disappearing when that thing managed to get her. Seems their man wasn't lying when he said that sword eats their yoki.

Naruto back flipped and threw his kunai at Killer B as he leapt back into the air. The dark skinned man deflected them both, and flipped and leapt after him like a madman. The blond took out two more kunai and enveloped them with wind chakra, then he deflected what he could and dodged and weaved through what he could not. His unpredictable angles and the overall wildness of his attacks and moves made that difficult. No wonder Sasuke had so much trouble with him!

But he was having so much fun. Naruto briefly looked towards his girls, and saw they were having trouble with Samehada; now that they know it _can_ eat their yoki, and thereby making their yoki related abilities useless, they were doing everything they could to avoid it. He wasn't surprised, that sword is fucking scary even when it's fighting alone.

He made a few clones and they ran over there to help them out. Even he had trouble with that fucking sword, and only Killer B's the only one it likes enough to be touched.

Bee chuckled, seeing what Naruto was up to and sent a few of his swords at the clones. They were easily dodged, but then the dark skinned swordsman flipped over his opponent and picked the blades back up, only to toss them again, constantly harassing the clones along the way.

Riful giggled, burying her ribbons into the ground, stretching them out, and sending them upwards to take a few jabs at Bee. The Eight Tails Jinchuriki backflipped mere seconds before they shot out of the ground beneath his feet, and slashed at them with his lightning enhanced swords. The Abyssal One hastily withdrew them; she was _so_ not eager to feel her own body - even if it's a short part of it - getting cut off. She _can_ just regrow them, sure, but having parts of her body lopped off is still a bitch.

Thankfully, her diversion was enough for the clones to join them while Naruto engaged with Bee, once more.

"You've gotten slow number nine, and that ain't fine, but you're still keeping with me so I can't agree with my earlier assessment." Killer B rapped and Naruto couldn't help but agree with him; he _did_ get slower; no one was up to standard to the way everyone else here fought. Outside of swordsmanship they were sorely lacking but he was trying to close that, and give them more variety.

And with Team Samui coming back to help him out that will make their training a hell of a lot easier. Not to mention it will give him more free time to dote on his girls and children. And to try and make contact with the newer generation the Organization is going to be sending out, and hopefully establish friendly relations with them. Though he won't be surprised if those fuckers in black warn them about him.

With that thought in mind and a grin, Naruto leapt forth and just barely managed to tap Bee on the shoulder. That was enough. A small line of seals appeared where he made contact and Naruto vanished from Bee's field of vision, reappearing behind him with the tip of a kunai pressed against the back of his neck.

Bee froze, then he let out a chuckle and said. "...This reminds me of the time the Yondaime Hokage held me hostage in the Third Great War."

"Do you concede?" Naruto knew the answer anyway but he had to ask for curtsey sake.

"I concede." Bee told him. No matter where he would go Naruto would just reappear behind him again. With that seal on his shoulder, he would have nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. Really, conceding to him is the smart choice.

Then Naruto pulled his kunai away and set it aside. There they turned to the twins and the transformed Riful. Bee whistled and Samehada gurgled, flipping around to face him before cartoonishly hopping back to his side. The dark-skinned Jinchuuriki chuckled, patting his sword on the head… it was honestly odd, and bewildering to look at.

"...that was honestly scary." Miria said once the fight was officially over. She was staring at Samehada with wary eyes; like Riful, she too felt Alicia's yoki go missing when its scales touched her.

"Samehada is scary." Naruto concurred. "It can eat chakra and as you saw, it can eat yoki. Not to mention he's really picky on who it picks to be his wielder." then he looked to Killer B and asked, "You wanna catch up with each other?"

As he asked, Riful had transformed back into her human form and got herself dressed. Alicia and Beth walked to Naruto, who took the former by her wrist and healed the wound Samehada managed to give her. The instant that was done, the twins both clung onto him, eliciting a chuckle from the blond.

"Sure, Number 9, it'll be fine. Come back to my crib, it'll be chill."

Naruto nodded and waited for Killer B to put the wrappings around Samehada, then he led the group to his hovel, with Alicia and Beth taking an arm for themselves - Riful and Miria following closely. His conversation with Bee is going to be quite interesting, to say the least.


	13. Chapter 13

Several hours later...

Karui took a calming breath as she looked herself in the mirror. This wasn't the first date she'd ever had but it was the first time she'd had such strong feelings for whom she was going out with. She was now decked out in a sexy, red halter dress that showed off just enough to still be classy, while also enticing.

To go with it were a pair of black, strappy, high-heel slippers and golden hoop earrings. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, and she wore just a bit of makeup. While not quite a fan of cosmetics, she felt the situation merited a small venture just outside her comfort zone with the basics - red nail polish, matching lipstick and eyeshadow.

Finishing off the look was a simple but elegant, matching purse.

All in all she looked good… she hoped. Karui blushed, nervously fidgeting for a second, before shaking her head vigorously. No, now was not the time to start second-guessing herself! For fuck's sake the man had her bend over a rail and… and he promised to take good care of her. He clearly had a thing for her! There was nothing to worry about.

With that thought in mind, Karui steeled herself, before turning on her heel and marching on over to her destination. Naruto was waiting for her in his deluxe suite, so she just needed to meet him there and take him to the restaurant for a nice, little date.

Seeing as how she was in serious danger of getting knocked up with his bastard, enjoying a night on the town with her was the least he could do…

An hour later, she came to a stop in front of the deluxe suite where Naruto and his entourage were residing. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door and waited. She heard him chatting it up with Flora and chuckling, before he approached. The door opened a quarter of a minute later and Naruto was there, on the other side, wearing more… fancy clothes.

The fucker was wearing a straight-up tux, of all things! It made her feel… underdressed. Among other things…

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as the redhead before him shamelessly ogled her date. "Well, look who's looking all pretty." he teased. "I like it~!"

Karui wobbled a bit, feeling lightheaded as her cheeks burned. She shook her head and regained her composure with no small amount of effort. Then Naruto took her arm, and looked over his shoulder to wave at Flora and the other occupants before shutting the door.

"So, where to?" he asked, and gestured for Karui to lead the way. This _is_ her date after all, he'll let her take them to a place she wants to go.

"There's this somewhat-fancy restaurant I know called 'The Paradise Garden'. They have a lot of things on the menu, including spicy ramen. It's my favorite."

Naruto's eyes lit up at that. "Well, aren't you a woman right after my own heart?" He chuckled as Karui blushed again. So, they had some common ground… that was a good place to start.

And so Karui led the way to The Paradise Garden, and the two of them made small talk along the way. Mainly about random things, subjects that had nothing to do with their careers or what Naruto was doing on that other continent. It was just, normal small talk.

As it turned out, Karui was also a big fan of the Icha-Icha series… even had the movie he did with Koyuki. Naruto never thought he'd see the day where he'd have a conversation like this with a member of the fairer sex, but he was not about to complain.

"I still can't believe that was actually you," the redhead chuckled, her cheeks sharing the same crimson as her dress. "Conquest is by far my favorite book in the series, so I'm glad you were able to do it justice, but, damn… I never thought I'd see someone go so far to do so."

"I can't believe Koyuki came to me with that offer," the blond chuckled, he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I was honestly surprised that she wanted me to be the co-star with her; but we did some collaborations of the non-smut variety, as well. Mostly music or interviews on my life."

"I've actually seen a few of those," Karui pointed out. Her expression soured a bit "With Bee-Sensei being our village's poster child it's hard for anyone of my generation to imagine a Jinchuuriki being treated poorly, at all."

"Some had it worse than me. Take Suna - because of the way he was treated, Gaara was batshit insane until we met."

"So I've heard. I kinda feel sorry for him." She sighed. "Glad he's doing so well, though."

Naruto let out a small laugh. "Me kicking his ass helped in that regard. Once he was viewed as a ticking time bomb, and now he's a highly respected Kage. Not bad for a former Sociopath if I say so myself." he looked at the redhead from the corner of his eye, "So when you saw Icha-Icha: Conquest, what were your favourite parts? I'm honestly curious if you liked it for the plot, or the smut."

Karui scoffed. "Despite having such a big harem, you have a bit to learn about the fairer sex." She chuckled, giving him a naughty grin. "I liked protagonist, mostly… It's a bit embarrassing, but I have a thing for being… overwhelmed. T-that's why I couldn't resist, back on the ship. You have no idea how close I was to fainting. I've never felt so good in my life."

"Ah, yeah…" Naruto gave her a sheepish grin. "I gotta say, playing Shiro was probably just a bit more fun than it should have been. Cutting loose and releasing your dark side can be… cathartic, as it turns out." Looks like he had another henge roleplay session on the horizon. Playing as Shiro again and dominating Karui like he did all those girls in the movie sounded rather fun, actually. "So what was your favourite scene? Was it the one where Shiro finally dominated Yukiko? Or one the other scenes… like where he got his hands on that barmaid?"

Karui blushed harder, almost too embarrassed to admit it. "The one where he sexually tortures the captain of the watch, actually. The way he manhandled her was just so… damn hot!" Hell, the only thing she _didn't_ like about it was the discovery that he had knocked the actress up… Never in her life had she been so jealous… until she met Naruto's kids in Nami. And don't get her started on those women he brought back from the continent...

"Did you want to be in their place?" he whispered into her ear as his arm slowly slipped out of her grasp, and moved down to grab her rear, "Have Shrio fuck _you_ silly?"

Karui swore she could feel steam rising from her face at the thought. How the hell was he able to make her blush so hard?! "M-maybe later…" she muttered feebly.

He grinned and slipped his arm back into her grasp, "Alright; but remember: your ass is _mine_ , Karui~!"

She felt weak in the knees upon hearing that. "Was there any doubt~?" she asked dreamily.

He chuckled ominously, whispering all sorts of naughtiness into her ear. "I don't think you understand: if I want you _naked_ you'll be naked until I say other wise. If I want to be woken up every morning with a blowjob, I'll be expecting to see you there doing it."

"I-if you k-keep this up, you'll make me f-faint," she whimpered. Taking a moment to learn how to breathe, again, she continued. "Reservations for this place aren't cheap, you know…" Then, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Save it for when we're back on the continent; I look forward to it~!"

Naruto chuckled, again. "You have no idea how cute you are. Fine, I'll show mercy… for now~!"

She pecked him on the cheek in thanks; and with that the two continued on their way to The Paradise Garden. When she led him to the restaurant the blond let out an impressed whistle; the damn place looked fancy as fuck! By his standards, anyway.

As the name would imply, it had a tropical jungle theme; the staff, he found, was entirely comprised of women in hula skirts and coconut brassiers, the place was decorated with palm leaves and tiki masks, but it also had a bit of local flair to it. For food options and entertainment, there was a hibachi grill with a flamboyant chef putting on quite the show, a large bar in the back, and an all-you-can eat buffet, as well as a few exotic dancers onstage. How the hell they managed to fit all this into one restaurant was nothing short of a mystery, but it was damn impressive.

Naruto let out a low whistle as he took in the sight; and this place was expensive? It looked like a place where some rich brats with deep pockets and raging boners would go. If Jiraiya were here, he would think this place is a dream come true! Technically, he was a rich brat; but he's different, considering he knows what it's like to have nothing and lived with barely anything. So he knew not to take things for granted. But, he acted every bit like a horny teen would with his fortune.

He just knew how to keep it in his pants - unless it's with his girls. Then, he acted every bit like a horny teenager.

He let out a sigh and amused chuckle. "...I'm going to take a wild guess and say, the manager of this place is a perverted old man?" he asked, looking at Karui from the corner of his eye expectantly. Honestly, he's just using his experience with his former mentor Jiraiya to come to a conclusion. In all honesty, the blond thought it was a good guess. A bunch of good looking girls, wearing coconut bras and hula skirts that were made of what looked to be leaves? Grass? Hell, if he didn't know better, he'd swear Jiraiya, himself was the owner!

"You have to ask?" Karui questioned. "It's either that or a horny teenager, but I don't mind, too much. The food's great, and they treat their customers and workers quite well."

"I'll take your word for it." he said, and Karui led him to the reception area to get their table. "I really hope nothing happens though, like some snobbish prick who comes in and acting like he owns the place."

Karui snickered at that. "You sound like you're speaking from experience. Don't worry, they have a zero tolerance policy for that shit."

His mood brightened considerably at that. "Oh good!"

"Last time I was here, someone like that did come in and raised a fuss," Karui chuckled. "A little waitress half his size dragged him out the back by the nose and tossed him on the dumpster. You should have been here. It was entertaining as all hell."

He chuckled, "I'll bet."

They were in front of the reception now and Karui pressed the signal bell to let someone know they have customers. Soon someone came to meet them, and since Karui was a regular at The Paradise Garden, the person knew her.

The receptionist is a young, green-haired, tan-skinned woman of 25 years, wearing the hula skirt and coconut brassiers he saw everyone else wearing.

"Ah, Karui, nice to see you back again, and with Uzumaki-Sama, no less; the regular as usual?"

The redhead blushed. "Yes, Chiho; two orders, please." She turned her attention to Naruto. "You want anything from the bar, or access to the buffet?"

Naruto smiled. "No thanks, I'm good," he said politely. Though he wished he didn't have an honourific attached to his surname; rather hypocritical of him, since he lets Riful, Flora and Alicia and Beth call him 'Naruto-Sama', but he made an exception for them since they're his lovers and or wives. Coming from someone else, though, it made him feel old.

"And, where you like to be seated?" the receptionist asked.

Karui blushed, grabbing Naruto's hand and lacing her fingers with his. "The… entertainment area."

"Oh, my~!" the green-haired woman perked up at that. "It would seem someone's been smitten," she teased, giggling at Karui's reaction. "Very well, please follow me to your table." the woman said with a smile; the two teenagers followed the woman to their table, which was isolated from the rest. There room was blocked off by glass windows, a door, and curtains, and the space was so big it even had its own dance stage.

And there was a silencing seal on the door as well; so whatever happens in this room, stays in this room. Naruto found it to his liking; it was big and spacious, and gave them plenty of privacy. Naruto took out his wallet and handed Chiho a 250 ryo tip.

"Keep the change." he told her with a small, but kind smile.

Chiho looked at the wad of cash with wide eyes, before giving him a naughty grin. "You are too kind, Uzumaki-Sama~!" she took the money and slipped it under her hula skirt.

Her blatant flirting went completely over his head, however, not so much for Karui who merely looked at Chiho with a flat, but knowing stare.

"None of the Sama crap, please. Just treat me as a regular customer." Naruto told her politely. "Makes me feel old. And call me Naruto, as well."

"Very well, Naruto. I'll get your menu's ready." Chiho then gestured to the table and said, "please take your seat while I go get them."

As she left Naruto went to sit down on the chair, while Karui followed after the woman, and stopping her just outside of the isolated room.

"Chiho, get some 'exotic' dancers as well; you can join them if you want." the redhead whispered to her. "We're only going to be in Kumo for one more day, so I want to give him a night to remember."

The green-head giggled lewdly. "Oh, I'll make sure he's unable to forget it. I know _just_ who to call~!"

Karui nodded and went back into the room where Naruto was seated. She took her spot on the second seat, holding Naruto's hand and lacing her fingers with his. Impressively, it took only five minutes for Chiho to come back with the menus; and she handed them both to Karui and Naruto, before telling them she would come back in a few minutes to see what they want.

That gave them both enough time to pick out what they want to eat, and to talk and flirt with one another for a bit. As it turned out, they wanted the same thing: a large bowl of the spicy ramen with a strawberry smoothie to… cool down, and an ice cream sundae for dessert.

Then, a… naughty thought crossed the redhead's mind as she said, "let her know what I want when she gets back." Before Naruto could ask why, she ducked under the table. Bewildered Naruto furrowed his brow and was about to pull his seat out, until he felt Karui's hands on his legs.

She spread his knees so she could have room to work and undid his pants. "Just getting myself a little appetiser~!" she giggled.

Just as the redhead unleashed his one-eyed beast, Naruto heard some music starting to play as three women came onstage. In the center was a petite, dark-skinned one with bright pink hair and matching eyes. To her left was a light-skinned woman with vibrant, orange, almond eyes and black hair. To her right, there was a purple-haired beauty with dark skin and golden eyes.

As per the establishment's norm, they were decked out in grass skirts and coconut brassiers. Unlike the others, however, they wore leis comprised of exotic flowers around their necks and matching haku leis upon their heads, distinguishing them as performers at this restaurant.

Their names in the order they were introduced, were Kokoro, Hideko and Mami; and when they saw just _who_ they were to entertain for the evening, their eyes figuratively lit up. Everyone knew of Naruto by word of mouth, few were lucky enough to talk to him, but there was only one person in all of Kumo who genuinely could say he was friends with the war hero - Killer B, himself.

Then they began to dance, slowly, sensually, raising their hands and arms above their heads as they swayed their hips to and fro in tune with the music.

It took all of Naruto's willpower to not jump in his seat, or to moan in pleasure when he felt Karui's lips pressing against the tip of his dick. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, and coiled around the glans, dampening the bulbous head with her saliva. Then when she opened her mouth and took him in, Naruto inhaled and exhaled softly and tried to relax. The music that was playing was loud enough to muffle Karui's groans, and she used that to her gleeful advantage.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled calmly, as he took in the hula girls dancing for him. They were all physically fit; athletic, if the blond didn't know any better he would have thought they had some form of training. Maybe they did; Karui did say Kumo is the most militaristic of the Hidden Villages after all, so the thought of civilians getting some form of taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu training isn't all that farfetched.

It will give the attackers trying to take over this Hidden Village a nightmare.

As the second past into minutes, the performers got more and more seductive and alluring in their gyrating and swaying hips; the way they leaned forward to shake their brassier coconut-covered breasts, had gotten the blond round up in the best way possible. They never did more than that; they didn't remove any article of clothing. Honestly, how they made themselves sexy without doing anything other than swaying their hips and jiggling their tits around never ceased to amaze the blond.

With Karui under the table, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, sucking and slurping and licking around every nook and cranny she could find just made the experience all the more enjoyable for him.

Karui felt his cock twitch in her mouth and taking that as a sign he was getting close to his orgasm, she started bobbing her head faster in his lap; her cheeks caved in as she sucked when pulling back, and she sucked _hard_ as the redhead tried her damned best to get him to cum.

It was as if time had slowed, because by the time Naruto reached his climax it felt like hours had gone by. In reality, only ten minutes had passed. The dancers also reached the end of their dance routine, and as they departed to get a break gave Naruto seductive, and flirty winks and giggles as they went back stage. With Kokoro, Hideko and Mami gone, Naruto finally allowed his composure to drop; he fell slump against the backrest of his chair and just enjoyed the sucking and the feel of Karui's tongue slithering around his cock, as she tried her damned best to swallow everything he had to offer.

Once the spurts stopped Naruto felt her pull away and tuck his penis back into his trousers. Several seconds later she popped back out from under the table and was giving him bedroom eyes, while she seductively licked her lips.

"That was _tasty_." she purred, looking at him with fluttering eyes and small, flirtatious smile.

Naruto chuckled warmly, ripping a surprised squeak from her as he pulled Karui into a one-armed hug. She giggled receiving a kiss on the forehead and scooted close to snuggle with her date.

"So… how often do you come here?" Naruto asked her, "Since the receptionist knows you, I take it you're a regular here?"

Karui nodded, "Mhmm, I used to come here all the time. They make some of the best ramen; though I never had ramen anywhere else, so that may be biased on my part." she chuckled.

Naruto smiled reminiscently, "I always had Ramen Ichiraku in Konoha, whenever I could." he began, "It was the first gift I ever had, too. Since then I would go there and eat several bowls of the stuff. I've cut back though; there's no places in my new home that's even heard of ramen, let alone makes it."

"I guess that means you're eating new things then?"

"I got to. Riful and three others eats... other types of meat, if you will" he can't exactly say the loli lives off of human entrails, here, now can he? No need to scare the women here… And after Riful confirmed that she's one of the 'monsters' that eat humans, the dark-skinned redhead knew what he actually meant. "And there's another 22 plus, back home that I'm taking care of - I have to go and get them food and drinks. Others help of course… mostly the girls and an occasional, thankful villager - clones notwithstanding, I am but one person. I could use all the help I can get, especially now that I'm looking after so many kids on top of all that."

Karui frowned at the mention of kids, a pang of jealousy running through her. Naruto chuckled and gave her an amused grin, hugging his date close. "Well, I don't know why you're feeling all negative and stuff for. After what we did, you might be getting one, yourself."

The redhead blushed heavily at that. It was an unsafe day, after all, and part of her wanted that… against her better judgment. She only became more flustered as Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek.

Then, ten seconds after their conversation ended, Chiho entered the room with a small notebook in hand and ready to take their orders. "May I take your orders?" she asked, with a polite smile.

"I would like a large bowl of spicy ramen, a strawberry smoothie, and for dessert an ice cream sundae." Karui told her; Chiho nodded with a smile and wrote down her orders, then she looked to Naruto.

"I would like the same, please." he told her, and the green-haired, dark-skinned woman nodded and wrote it down as well.

Karui giggled and added, "Also, some… 'additional services' from the lovely entertainers." She reached into her purse and produced a nice, fat wad of cash and plopped it on the table as payment for that, in particular.

Chiho giggled in response, remembering what Karui said to her earlier about 'joining in', "Alright, two large bowls of spicy ramens, two strawberry smoothies, and two ice cream sundaes, along with some additional services from our dancers." she closed her notebook and put the pen away. "It should take us about 5 minutes for your ramens and smoothies done." Then, she turned to look towards the stage and gave a sharp whistle. As Kokoro was the first to emerge and the music started up once more, Chiho gave Naruto a seductive wink. "In the meantime, our girls, here will keep you nice and… comfortable. I do so hope you enjoy your stay~!"

It didn't take long for Hideko and Mami to follow suit, after quickly taking a few… necessary precautions. The short, pink-haired one decided she didn't mind either way, seeing as how she and her coworkers was being assigned to 'service' Naruto Uzumaki, of all people.

Naruto looked to Karui with a confused frown, pondering on what she was doing. Honestly, he didn't mind the service, their first dance was enjoyable to look at - more so with Karui being under the table blowing him - but he didn't know what this 'additional services' was- oh…

Kokoro, Hideko and Mami began to dance to the tune of the music; but, unlike the last time, they were more seductive, and more sensual in their movement. The pink-haired one got off the stage, flipping and crawling onto the table, while still keeping in tune with the music. She gave him a seductive, predatory grin before licking his cheek and giggling.

So focused on Kokoro was he that Naruto didn't notice the other two slipping behind his chair and scooting him back so the pinkette could slide down on his lap and lean in to suckle at his neck.

"Oh!" Naruto gasped, and reflexively held her waist and thighs. The two ground their crotches to the music as Kokoro wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Then, the blond slipped his hands under her hula skirt, grabbing and starting to knead her nice ass.

Kokoro moaned and giggled, kissing a trail up to his lips as her hands slipped down to his trousers. The pinkette kissed him hard and deep, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she fished his rock-hard cock out. She recoiled upon feeling its sheer size and had to look down to make sure. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Holy shit, it was huge!

Without missing a beat, Kokoro hungrily looked him in the eyes and licked her lips. "How big are you? I _have_ to know!"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Fifteen inches, believe it or not." he answered.

Kokoro and her coworkers shuddered lustfully at that. Deciding not to waste his time, the pinkette lifted herself up and guided him to her dripping snatch. Slowly but surely, she slid down groaning all the way. Never in her life had the entertainer been so thoroughly, so _deliciously_ filled! For a blissful eternity, her folds parted and stretched to accommodate this stud's massive tool. She knew this would ruin her for any other man, and she simply didn't care.

"Ooooooh~!" she mewled, her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She twitched and writhed in utter bliss at the feel of Naruto's dick splitting her in two. Finally, after what felt like eons of immeasurable pleasure, she felt the man's prick pressing against her cervix.

Naruto couldn't take it; he _had_ to fuck this woman on top of him! With a roar, he lifted Kokoro up, plopping her on the table in front of him, and slammed the rest of his cock into her cootch, bottoming out in her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, using them as leverage as he showered her in kisses and immediately started pounding her into the table.

The pinkette wailed in pleasure, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she surrendered herself to this _beast_ on top. Hideko, Mami and Karui all marveled at the sight of this pipsqueak being railed before them. Karui more so, since she had been railed by him before; and seeing it happen to someone else was… simply unbelievable to her; _unbearably_ hot! She knew it was still unsafe, but the more she watched, the longer she waited, the less she cared and the more she wanted him pounding her. Something deep and primal within her cried out for her fuck this stud; to bend over and let him have his way with her; to _mate_ with him and bear his young, consequences be damned.

Thankfully the seal on the door kept everything happening in this room from being broadcast to everyone else in the restaurant. Elsewise, Kokoro's wails would be drawing attention from three streets down. Damn girl couldn't keep it in if her life depended on it.

Then, without warning, the pinkette's nails started digging into Naruto's back, as her toes curled and she squealed at the top of her lungs, making Hideko and Mami suddenly wonder if they should regret having taken those contraceptives. It may have been the sound of music, but the two of them swore they could _hear_ Naruto's massive spurts hitting the very back of her unprotected womb.

Completely out of it, Kokoro no longer had the strength in her arms and legs to keep Naruto in her grasp. She mewled pathetically as he pulled out of her, the pinkette was a twitching and drooling mass of flesh by this point. The sudden, quick, merciless pounding she was assaulted with had completely overwhelmed her.

As Naruto pulled out, Hideko and Mami flamboyantly twirled to his sides, kneeling before him and licking the mixed juices off his dick. He reached down and patted them on the scalp and they followed him, still cleaning his dick as he sat down in his chair.

"How'd you like it?" Karui asked, grinning at him like a cheshire cat.

"Damn girl was amazing," he said with a tired chuckle. "I think I might have overdone it, though." that was an understatement, if Karui ever heard one, she graced Kokoro with a bemused look. The pinkette was knocked out from pleasure overload!

Just then, Chiho came in with their orders, giggling at the unconscious wreck that was Kokoro. She gave Karui her bowl and smoothie, while grabbing Naruto's ramen and deciding to feed him. "You need to keep your strength up, sir," she said, giving him a naughty grin as she presented Naruto with his first bite. "If you wish to ensure that you and Karui have a healthy baby, then you must make sure you have the energy to rail her over, and over, and over~!" Chiho added teasingly. Naruto chortled knowingly as he took the ramen offered to him into his mouth.

Little did she know how likely that was to happen; the green-haired receptionist was just trying to get a rise from the young couple.

Hideko and Mami giggled as Naruto's dick twitched happily at the thought.

"Well, well," Chiho teased some more. "It would seem that someone's eager to give that a try~!"

Poor Karui coughed at the implication, some of the smoothie going down the wrong tube as her cheeks bore an embarrassed blush. Though she secretly wasn't sure if she'd mind, the redhead was a _far_ cry from being willing to actually admit it.

Hideko and Mami got up and off their knees once they finished cleaning up the mess Kokoro and Naruto made on the latter's shaft, and went back to dancing to the beat of the music. Chiho on the other hand, kept on feeding Naruto's ramen giggling as she took in his reaction to the taste; it wasn't as good as Ichiraku's - especially when Ayame made it - but it certainly came close. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the person who made this dish had learned from Teuchi, himself!

Karui watched her 'boyfriend' being fed from the corner of her eye as she eat her ramen and drank her smoothie. She couldn't help but find this to be amusing.

Hideko then twirled on up beside Naruto and let him get a sip of his smoothie, while Mami pressed her coconut brassier covered breasts against his arm and started jerking him off, whispering naughty things into his ear.

"How's your stay?" the dark haired woman asked. "Wanna fuck us next?"

Naruto wrapped an arm around her, giving the plum-head a kiss. "I certainly wouldn't mind having some fun with you beauties," he said, cupping Hideko's cheek and looking into her vibrant, orange eyes. They were quite pretty, he had to admit. He gave her a grin teasingly adding, "your eyes would look so cute on one of my kids~!"

The fair-skinned woman turned beet red at that, now seriously regretting having taken those contraceptives. Nonetheless, she giggled, placing a hand on his. "Perhaps…"

Meanwhile, Karui was just as flustered, noting that her own eye color wasn't all that different from the entertainer's. Maybe she should seek him out again? Once she, Omoi and Samui are taken back with them? ...As long as she doesn't piss off the demon women in his family, of course. She had _no_ intention of gaining their ire, by pissing them off for taking what may have been 'theirs' - Riful, especially. The anbu told the Raikage she had literally transformed into her demon form, which was humanlike in appearance from the upper body - everything else below it was like it was made of ribbons. What was terrifying, however, was the wealth of power she had. Damn girl was as strong as Gyuki! If it weren't for Bee, she'd be more powerful than literally _anything_ Kumo had to offer.

And she was holding back, too, since it was just a spar!

Yes… there was no _way_ she was going to piss the loli off; that warning she gave her the previous night still haunted her dreams… fucking scary bitch.

Naruto chuckled and took another bite from the offered ramen Chiho was giving him and sipping the smoothie Hideko was holding up for him as well; and the handjob he was being given by Mami. He was being treated like a king, and he was _loving_ it! What would make even better is if they had stripped naked, and give him something to oogle; but he'll settle for this.

Their service is good - and no, it's _not_ the service he's getting right now - and so is the food. And as Chiho fed him the last of his ramen he readmitted to himself that it's almost as good as Teuchi's! Seriously, what more can he ask for?

His silent question was answered by Mami slipping between his legs and popping his dick into her mouth. He chuckled, rubbing her scalp as his dick twitched happily at the plum-head's attention.

Mami giggled around his lower head, before letting him out with a pop and beckoning Hideko over. "Are you as eager as I am to see if his claim holds true~?"

The brunette giggled shyly, leering naughtily at Naruto, she put his smoothie back down on the table, before bending over in front of him and gently grabbing his dick. Guiding him to her folds, she came down upon him and felt his lower head poking into her. Then she sunk down on him even more, and mewled as her cunt was stretched out and giving her the feel of being _deliciously_ full.

Is this what Kokoro felt when she did it with him?! Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, when she felt him pressing against the entrance of her womb.

Naruto slipped a hand around, slipping it under her skirt to finger her clit, while wrapping the arm around her waist. Then without warning he slammed her down, and thrust up into her at the same time. He bottomed out in her, his thighs slapping against her rear with a loud clap.

Hideko wailed in pleasure, her eyes rolling back as he ruined her completely for any other man. She tensed initially, before going limp, then her inner walls clenched around Naruto's shaft, in an attempt to keep him inside as he slowly started to pull out; then he slammed back in with a loud clap, then pulled out, and then back in, and with each thrust into her Naruto sped up more and more until he was outright pummeling her womb.

Hideko was completely unresponsive, apart from the gurgling and moaning as the blond fucked her five ways to Sunday. There was a brief twitch from the shaft plundering her folds, before her womb was flooded with a damp hotness, and she shuddered, drooling as she was reduced to the same state as Kokoro.

Having finished with her own bowl of ramen and smoothie, Karui chuckled with a devious smile, "Well, that's two down. _Three_ to go~!"

Hideko shuddered and twitched as she felt Naruto's dick standing at full attention within her. Naruto chuckled, liking the sound of that. Then, there was a poof of smoke, as a clone scooped Hideko up in a bridal carry and gently placed her on the stage in front of the table, and doing the same with Kokoro before dispelling.

"Three? You want to get in on this too?" he asked his date with an amused smile. To be honest, he didn't mind; but they still had dessert to have, and, well, he can't exactly fuck Chiho until she went out there and got them.

"Of course - we won't be fucking though, since we need to get back to your entourage soon after." Karui replied as she blatantly checked him out. Honestly, she thought he would be a lust fueled beast right about now. But he went beyond her expectations and kept himself in control.

"I'm sure Mami will be able to entertain you until I get your ice cream," the green haired woman told him. Then, she sauntered out with quite the sway to her hips as she went off to fetch their desserts.

"Oh, yes I will~!" said women cooed, giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. The purple haired beauty planted her lips on Naruto's and moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands explore her body. Never drifting towards her breasts or her snatch.

"Well, aren't you the eager minx? You're not doing this because you're being paid to, right?" Naruto would know if she's lying or not, and it's not because he's a ninja. Kurama's negative sensing was just _that_ awesome!

Mami giggled. "Technically; the payment is just an excuse~!" She reached behind and undid her brassier, letting the garment fall, as her nice tits bounced free. She then slipped her grass skirt down, letting it fall, and sat on the table. Spreading her legs, the plum-head added, "now, c'mere, you stud, and let me give you a fuck to remember~!"

"I think you should be more concerned _he_ would give _you_ a fuck to remember~" Karui pointed out. "After what he did to the other two, I'm pretty sure he's gonna ruin you~!" she concluded with a devilish giggle.

The last remaining entertainer shuddered happily at the thought. "Oh, I do so hope you come back soon! You have no idea how much I'm starting to regret taking those contraceptives~!"

Naruto couldn't help but get painfully hard at the thought. "We'll see," he said with a chuckle.

Karui got up from her seat and hugged her 'boyfriend' from behind. "Just don't forget to knock me up while you're at it, mister," she growled hungrily into his ear. "Seeing you have your way with these girls is driving me batty."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle once more. "Again: we'll see." he told her. Then he stood up from his seat, and leered down at Mami, "Right now, I got this sexy bitch to fuck silly!"

Both women felt hot, pleasant shivers run up their spines at that.

"Fill her up so much she gets knocked up regardless, then," Karui growled, giving the blond a swat on his rear. "When I'm the last one standing, I want you to pound me so hard you have to _carry_ me back!"

"Heh, well, aren't you the demanding minx?" he teased her, then Naruto looked down as he lined his cock with Mami's vaginal lips. Then he slowly pushed against her, making the purple-haired woman moan and mewl as she felt her cunt being stretched out wide. The woman threw her head back, moaning aloud as the feeling of being so _fucking_ full overwhelmed her.

Mami's inner walls clenched as she wrapped her arms and legs around the blond, doing her damnedest to keep him within her. Naruto groaned at her surprising tightness. This bitch was _dripping_ wet and hotter than a wildfire!

"Yeeeeees~!" Mami hissed, shuddering as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. She had a silly looking grin on her face as Naruto bottomed out in her with a lot more ease than Hideko and Kokoro. "Ruin me~!"

"As you wish," he growled hungrily. Then, Naruto wrapped his arms around the plum-haired woman, and immediately started pounding her. She threw her head back and howled when her senses were overwhelmed by the pleasure Naruto was providing her; Karui giggled devilishly as Naruto did his absolute best to ruin Mami for any other man.

This was the sight that befell a suddenly ravenous Chiho as she returned with a cart and gave Karui her dessert. Naruto was… a bit busy at the moment, so she'd wait to give him his.

The green-haired woman leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Y'know, these three were selected precisely because they had a crush on you." She giggled, licking his earlobe. "You have no idea how happy you're making them~!"

"Oh? So the money _was_ an excuse to get a piece of me!" he said, giving the near incoherent Mami a narrow eyed grin.

Mami's tongue lolled from her mouth as she writhed beneath him. Her mind was growing blank; all the woman could think of was his dicking thrusting in and out of her dripping wet cootch. The building pressure in her loins was unbearable! She was so close!

"C'mon," Chiho urged. "Fuck my sister like you mean it and make me an aunt, you stud~!"

Whatever Naruto was using to hold himself back was abruptly severed upon the realization he was fucking Chiho's sister right in front of her; the blond roared in pleasure slamming into Mami one more time and spilling his seed directly into her womb.

His orgasm had triggered Mami's own, as she clung onto him for dear life, her body milking Naruto for every last _drop_ of his seed. His hips jerked with every spurt and Mami mewled with each shot into her. When the flow abated at last, and only then, he eased himself out and gave Chiho a dangerous leer.

" _Strip,_ " he commanded.

The green-haired woman felt weak in the knees upon hearing that. Oh, she was going to enjoy, this~! She licked her lips hungrily, immediately doing as commanded - starting with her brassiere. The garment fell to the ground with a clack before Chiho even realized what she was doing.

Naruto licked his lips as he took in her bountiful bosom, and he felt his prick throb in want. Her chest is fairly sized, big enough for him to grab on; certainly big enough for them to sway. When her skirt and panties came off, it was shown that the carpet matched the drapes - as indicated by the neatly-trimmed, little bush.

"Very nice," Naruto said, approvingly. He grabbed a nice handful of her tit, and kneaded it, he got a pleasured moan out of the green-haired babe. "Very nice indeed," Then he looked to Karui, "Well? What are _you_ waiting for? Strip!"

The redhead giggled, doing precisely as she was told, while eyeballing her man slinking towards Chiho. Naruto grabbed the woman by the thighs and lifted her off her feet. She squealed and giggled, hooking her legs behind his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

He didn't stop moving, and soon she found her back against the wall, the blond's dick knocking at the entrance of her folds. The green-haired woman shuddered. "Go ahead, you stud, take my virginity! Ruin me for any other man and spill your seed inside my belly~!" she grinned at him enticingly, "I took some contraceptives myself, so do go wild, hehehe~" she giggled devilishly.

Naruto simply couldn't say no to that. He slipped into her tight, sopping cootch like hand in glove as Chiho's golden eyes rolled back into her skull. He nipped and suckled at her neck, as her inner walls clenched around him like a fleshy vice.

Chiho shuddered as she felt him bottom out within her, nearly cumming on the spot. Then he grabbed her thighs, slowly pulled back until the tip remained inside, and then he _slammed_ into her, with a resounding slap echoing through the room. She writhed in pleasure, her tongue lolling out her mouth. Then he pulled out again and started fucking her at a quick, and even pace.

Karui licked her lips, as she started playing with her clit at the sight of her man so thoroughly owning the receptionist. She inwardly squealed with glee, this was _just_ like Icha-Icha: Conquest!

Almost immediately, Chiho wailed as her inner walls squeezed at Naruto's shaft. Her orgasmic moan echoed throughout the room. Naruto grunted in exertion, doubling his pace as he plowed through the urge to cum. He wanted to make damn sure this chick was his, by the time he was done with her.

"Oh, fuck yeah~" Naruto groaned, slamming the bitch in front of him like the whore she is, he was unintentionally channeling the character he played in Icha-Icha: Conquest, Shrio and he didn't know it. "this is what you strumpets are good for!"

Karui's eyes rolled back upon hearing that, flashbacks of the movie and book flooding her mind, as she came. "Oh, fuck!" she wailed.

Chiho shuddered in utter bliss. "K-keep it up, please!" she begged. "I'm already about to cum, again!" Naruto smirked and doubled his pace with chakra, fucking her cunt with double the speed and bringing her to a screaming climax that triggered his own. Though Naruto held in his orgasmic roar and settled for a growl instead.

Panting Naruto eased out of Chiho's pussy with a grunt and a resounding squelch. Then, he gently placed her down and found Karui's hand on his shoulder. Chuckling as the redhead gently urged him to follow her, he obliged. The blond couldn't help but wonder what she was up to.

Karui giggled, twirling around him and urging him into the chair she'd previously occupied. Then, she sat in his lap, grabbed his ice cream, and started to feed him. "Please eat up, Naruto-Sama," she said, "You're going to need your energy to fuck me within an inch of my life~!"

"Well aren't you sweet? Doting on me like that," he teased, but nevertheless took the first spoonful of his ice cream sundae. His hands weren't idle however, as he kneaded her fine and supple ass and tweaked her nipple.

"Well, of course," she giggled. "I want to make sure my man is in good health so he can give me all the little, blond and ginger-headed babies I could ever want~!"

"I see," was all he said before taking another spoonful of ice cream. "Well, I hope you're ready for the possible backlash with Riful and the other girls then." he told her; he was pretty sure the loli was going to be more than irritated with him, mostly because she didn't trust Karui at that much. Miria as well, since he's bringing a foreigner into the family… though her ire likely had to do with jealousy than anything. She was a bit of a traditionalist and surprisingly possessive, but will come around once she's used to new people coming in.

Oddly enough, Miria seemed to trust people like herself. So the likelihood of the former Number 6 embracing her fellow hybrids as new members of their 'family' is very high. This was why she hadn't really fussed about the other entries, well, up until now.

Karui shrugged and gave him another spoonful of ice cream. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Fair enough," Naruto said with a chuckle.

* * *

An hour and one final raunchy fucking later, Karui blushed and giggled as Naruto carried her out of the restaurant. While he had healed the redhead of her limp, the whiskered blond kept his promise to carry her out of the establishment - if only to spoil her a bit. Though they found out it was raining just seconds before they walked out. And they didn't have an umbrella to shield them from the rain.

Naruto allowed Karui to drop down off his back. "Huh, rain... well at least it'll wash the smell of sex off of us." Naruto muttered, taking his overcoat off and draping it over Karui's head. "Here… it's not an umbrella, but it's the best I've got."

The redhead blushed heavily. "Uh… thanks." Then, she yelped as he scooped her up in a bridal carry, eliciting more than a few amused chuckles and 'aws' from the people in around them.

With that, Naruto was off to the hotel, flustered girlfriend giggling and snuggling all the way.

"So, colour me curious, but what's happened in the Elemental Nations since I've left? Besides the obvious of course." Naruto asked, he hasn't kept himself up to date at all for obvious reasons; but he does want to know what happened ever since he left.

"Where do I start?" Karui asked with a bemused chuckle. "Almost immediately after the Suna Incident, Gaara has declared open hostility with Konoha, stating that any active-duty ninja from your village that enter his borders will be killed on sight, you, Anko and Sasuke being the only exceptions I know of. Haru no Kuni shares the same sentiment. Kumo and Nami are trying to stay neutral for now, but have warned that if someone comes after your kids, it'll be considered an act of war."

"Really? Damn, I didn't think you'd go _that_ far." Naruto said; he was honestly touched they were willing to go to war for his children's safety. He may not be around to see them, but that doesn't mean he does not care for them. "What about Iwa and Kiri?"

"Not sure… they've remained neutral, but have notably been less-inclined to trade with Konoha out of mistrust." Karui said.

"Let me guess: The Suna incident?" he asked.

"Yup. Tsunade's also gone missing. Turns out that she left the moment you did. Most people believe she blames herself, but we don't know for sure. Sakura's looking for her, last I heard."

"What about Shizune? Did she stay in Konoha or did she leave with Tsunade?" he asked after getting over the shock of learning Tsunade leaving her post. Was that why Kakashi sat in the Hokage seat, now? Because Tsunade left?

Karui shrugged. "Not sure. I've never heard any confirmation on whether or not she did. Seems likely that she left, from what I've heard, though. She was Tsunade's previous student, right? I've heard that they were close, though I never found out why."

Naruto nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, she was. So… Konoha's in trouble. Suna's hostile, and is on the fence on whether or not they should declare war. Son Goku, the Four Tails is in Haru… for some reason. Chomei likes to fly around as well, and Matatabi isn't around. Oh, and Iwa and Kiri are neutral towards Konoha but there's a _lot_ of mistrust between them. Is there anything I left out?"

"Matatabi's actually hanging out in Shimo no Kuni, at the moment." Karui told him. "She's been there for a while actually. Mostly because of the rainy season, as far as I can tell."

Naruto couldn't help but be disappointed with that. "Aw, I wanted to see her before we left… oh well, there's always that connection we share thanks to her giving me some of her chakra. It won't be the same, but it's as good as any."

"She should return in about a month or so, if nothing else," Karui pointed out.

Well, if nothing else, he could bear that in mind for later.

"What is Kiri and Iwa's stance towards me initially? I know Suna, Kumo, Nami and Haru are friendly - Iwa and Kiri, not so much."

"From what I hear, they were supportive of your rise to Hokage, but felt that you'd need some guidance - Oonoki, especially. He was concerned about someone so young and impulsive becoming Hokage so soon."

"...Really? I may not have been there, but I was essentially told they were opposed to it. I'm guessing it was because of those people… whoever they were, that got my shinobi licence revoked." nevertheless, Naruto felt relieved they were supportive of his ascension; he guessed it was the 'concerned' party that fucked him over that was the cause of them sounding like they were against him.

He was told they were taken care of though. So, thank god for that. He let out a shiver as his clothes got stuck to his skin. The rain was getting heavier now; thoroughly drenching him from near head to toe, Karui herself was getting soaked, but she had his jacket over her head. Thankfully, they were almost at the hotel. He could already see it coming up on his left.

Picking up the pace just a bit, Naruto hustled inside, the instant he was at the door. The receptionist - a light-skinned woman with mint green hair and golden eyes - giggled upon seeing him carry Karui in. She quickly connected the dots after seeing their attire. "I hope the rain didn't spoil your date too much, Naruto."

"C-c-could've been w-w-worse," a teeth clattering blond replied with a chuckle. With that and a flustered Karui in tow, he then went straight to the penthouse suite.

He set Karui down on her feet once they reached the door, and he knocked on it three times and waited for someone to answer it. Hopefully they were still inside.

"W-w-well… the end of the d-d-d-day could've gone better." Naruto shivered; he was real tempted to shake the water off like a dog.

"Yeah. Thanks for the jacket though." Karui said.

"Y-y-you're welcome."

Soon enough, there was the pattering of feet and Riful flung the door open. Upon seeing him, the loli pulled him in by the wrist. "Naruto-Sama, you're soaked! You poor thing! Get in here before you catch your death!"

"I'll b-be f-f-fine," he chuckled warmly. "It's j-j-just a little w-w-water. Thanks f-for your c-c-concern, though."

Karui walked in after them and closed the door behind herself with an amused grin. She didn't know if she was cold herself, but it was almost as if there was no heating on… weird, didn't they turn it on?

Little did Karui know, the hybrids and awakened beings were unaffected by the cold. Same went for the heat, to an extent. Nor did they set sick. Deciding to deal with that herself, she went to the thermostat and turned it on, setting it for about 80 degrees.

Flora, Cynthia, Eliza, Alicia and Beth, were really captivated with the TV; they were practically glued to it. Miria was lying down on her bed, trying to make heads or tails of the book she had in her hands. She couldn't read it, though; but Karui recognised it as a autobiography of Naruto's.

"Take your clothes off!" Riful's voice sounded out from the bathroom, and almost immediately the other women - excluding Karui - snapped their heads towards said room.

"R-Riful, I can take c-c-care of myself," Naruto patiently told the loli from in the bathroom.

"I don't care, take them off!"

Spotting Karui, Miria gave the redhead a questioning look, noting that she was soaked.

She saw the look the light-coloured brunette was giving her, and said, "We got caught in the rain. Naruto got drenched and he's in there." she inclined to the bathroom Naruto and Riful were occupying. "You wouldn't mind sparing a towel, would you?"

Miria blinked, then shrugged as she returned to trying to make heads or tails of the book in her hands. "I don't see why you're asking; it's not like we own this room." she pointed out.

Karui shrugged back. "Fair point," she replied. "Having trouble? You look frustrated, for some reason."

"This book's language is different from what I'm used to. Honestly, I'm close to throwing it away." Miria admitted.

"Oh? I take it you use a different written language, then?" when Miria looked at her questioningly and gave her a confirmed nod, Karui added, "I could try teaching you how to read it."

Miria looked at her in bewilderment, "Really?" she looked at the book, and sat up as she looked back at the redhead, "Why?"

"I need a reason?" Karui asked. "Seeing as how my team is going to teach you and the others how to use chakra, I don't see why not. Teaching you how to read shouldn't be that hard, anyways; I taught similar things kids in the academy for about three years, actually."

"Can you _please_ tell me what this book is about, then?" Miria wasn't the type of woman to plead, but for fucks sake she's been trying to read the fucking thing for what felt like hours, and the sheer curiosity was killing her!

"That book in your hands is about Naruto, actually." Karui said. "An autobiography of his life. He wrote it himself."

"Wait, what?!" Miria was utterly flabbergasted. "You _have_ to read it to me! Naruto and I are close, but there's still only so much I know about his life!"

Karui chuckled at that, stealing a towel from the linen closet, before getting herself out of the soaked dress. "Alright, just give me a sec, so I can dry off, first." If nothing else, Miria might pick up a few words here and there along the way.

* * *

The next day

Naruto groaned tiredly as he awoke and found Alicia and Beth clinging onto his arms once more. Miria was lying on top of him as well. He had no idea what came over her, but damn, the woman was devoted to loving on him with every fiber of her being, last night. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the feel of having three naked bodies against his. With a sigh he simply closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of having three of his women this close to him.

Karui was sleeping in the bed next to his - bare-ass naked with a giant, satisfied grin on her face. If she didn't get pregnant from all the fucking they did over the past couple of days, he'd be utterly shocked.

Riful shared the bed with her, while Cynthia and Flora shared the bed to their right. The smell of something cooking told him that Eliza was in the kitchen.

Then, someone knocking on the door caught his attention. Looking at the clock, he noted that it wasn't even 5am. Who the hell could that be?! Literally all the women in the hotel jolted at the sound. Karui, in particular, started sweating bullets when it dawned upon her that she'd fallen asleep.

That was her father, wasn't it?

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes Miria leaned up a bit with a tired groan, and looked over her shoulder to glare at the door. Someone knocked on the door again, and Karui with the speed her kunoichi training allowed her to achieve, got off the bed gathered her clothes and got herself dressed before heading towards the door. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. Even by Miria's standards, it was impressive.

Karui took a deep, yet nervous breath, before exhaling as she put on her game face. She opened the door, and confirmed her fears as a fucking _colossal,_ bald man revealed to be on the other side.

The fucker was nearly _seven_ feet tall, with pecs the side of wagon wheels, and biceps the size of her head, bulging out and threatening to tear right through his white, long-sleeve shirt. To go with it, this man wore black shades, urban camo cargo pants and black combat boots with spiked wrist bands. He had a neatly trimmed, red goatee and a golden hoop earring in his left ear. Fittingly, this fucking _kaijuu_ she called her father was named Yama.

And he wasn't happy, in the slightest...

"Ah… ha ha, hi dad." Karui nervously greeted.

"Don't 'hi dad' me, young lady," Yama scolded. "I was worried sick!"

"S-sorry, we got caught in the rain last night and I found myself stranded here, because I didn't bring a coat."

"Stranded, indeed; it only rained for three hours! You could have been home by eight! I was looking all over for you! Do you know what kind of hoops I had to jump through to find out where Naruto was staying?!"

"To be fair, you could have asked Ei. Or Killer B. Or Samui, Omoi and Darui." said blond pointed out with a tired groan and a raised arm.

"Omoi was the first one I asked, brat. He told me it was classified and I had to ask Ei. You try getting in contact with him after six; it can't be done."

"Actually, I could. I did." he then leaned up and gave Yama a flat stare. "And don't call me a brat, please." he politely asked, before dropping his head back on the pillow.

Yama huffed in irritation, before giving his daughter an accusatory look. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

Karui turned beet red in an instant. "W-what?! No! We were in completely different beds!" Technically, that wasn't a lie.

"Why would sleeping together be a bad thing?" Riful asked, yawning cutely as she sat up and used her appearance as a little girl to her advantage, and to get Karui out of hot water so to speak. "It's not bad, is it?"

Yama's eyebrow twitched. He was _not_ about to touch the birds and the bees with a ten-foot pole. "Only if they're not married," he said. "I don't want my daughter having kids of her own without a wedding ring on her finger, even _if_ the guy she likes is a hero."

"And rich." Naruto added, unhelpfully.

"Will you stay out of this?!"

"You wanna take it up with Ei?" Naruto challenged. "Or worse, her?" he then pointed at Riful. "Karui did nothing wrong. You have nothing to worry about."

"The hell I have nothing to worry about," Yama countered. "A hero you may be, but we all know about your reputation as a womanizer. I'm simply trying to protect my daughter's chasti-"

" **Too little to late there, meat sack."** Naruto heard Kurama say in his head with an irritated growl.

Indeed, it was, as Yama let out a startled yelp, suddenly finding himself held aloft, by several metallic-feeling, purple ribbons. He looked to their source and saw that one of Riful's arms had morphed into them at the elbow… and that the girl's eyes were missing, replaced by an otherworldly, unholy pink glow.

" **Don't disrespect my man again, or I will eat you!"** The voice coming from her sounded like that of a woman twice her… physical age, albeit with an unnatural, metallic tinge to it.

"Oh, I should probably tell you Riful finds nourishment by eating human entrails," Naruto nonchalantly told him. "And the only reason you're not a corpse right now is because of _me;_ because of my so called ' _womanizing_ ' _._ So… Riful, please put him down. But don't stand down. If he decides to get physical, well, you can, too. Just rough him up, though, if he tries anything, okay?"

Riful clicked her tongue in irritation, lowering Yama to about a foot above the ground, before letting him land with a thud. Then, her ribbons withdrew, morphing back into the arm they once were.

"U-uh… she really eats human entrails?" Yama asked, giving Riful a wary look.

"Only bandits and the like, thanks to Naruto" Karui said, "but, yes. He's looking to find a way to rectify that, even if it means seeking out Orochimaru and twisting his arm into growing them. She means that much to him." She couldn't keep the jealousy out of her voice, but the redhead admired Naruto's devotion.

"He's the best~!" the loli giggled like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Right…" Yama muttered.

"Yeah…" Karui let out a sight. "Look, Dad, I respect and appreciate your concern, but you really do have nothing to worry about. Besides, as you know, my team has been assigned to go back with him and help with a problem he's been facing in a faraway land. Our relationship is bound to become more and more intimate over time, and if it starts getting that... heated, I promise to have a ring on my finger as soon as possible, okay?"

He stared at his daughter hard in the eyes through his glasses. And after what felt like an eternity for Karui, Yama let out a conceding sigh and nodded with his arms crossed. "Alright, I'll trust you."

Karui let out a sigh of her own, before nodding. Then, she looked at Naruto and said, "I'll be back soon. I need to get my gear. When do you plan on leaving?"

"It's barely 5 in the morning; you've got plenty of time. We'll wait until it's 10 or 11. That sound reasonable?"

Karui smiled and nodded. "Okay then. See you at 9:30, then."

Naruto waved, giving her a loving smile. "See ya, then!"

She nodded and waved back at him; then she and Yama left his deluxe suite, leaving Naruto and his girls to themselves. With them gone Naruto laid back down on his bed, and Riful got back under her covers.

"Well… that could'a gone worse." the blond said. "Glad it didn't."

"Mhmmm, at least we can have you all to ourselves, again~" Miria sighed, nuzzling her head against his chest.

Naruto chuckled, hugging her close as best he could with the once-again sleeping twins clinging onto his arms.

* * *

Several hours later

Audrey was immeasurably nervous when the retrieval team came to a stop in front of seven warriors' graves upon a ledge not far from Nile Village. She didn't sense anything, just yet, but this so-called Ladykiller had a reputation for popping up out of nowhere at the worst possible time.

Rachel frowned at her friend's expression. "Oi! What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" the newest 'Eye' said. "Which is precisely the problem. It's too quiet. If this really is the burial sight of a fallen lover, you'd think he'd have someone keeping an eye on it."

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe they're taking a shit? Just keep an eye out for this guy and let us know when he's approaching so we can get the hell outta here." Truth be told, she didn't much care for this DNE the Organization issued. As far as she was concerned, those old geezers could just suck it, but orders were orders.

Still, though… how scary could one man be?! There was no way he took on the former Number 1 and 2, at all - let alone them _and_ the former Number 6, as well as an unranked trainee with the potential to become a single-digit! He must have brought friends; it wasn't like he had a shortage of them, after all.

Audrey shrugged, though she can't help but feel there was something… off. Maybe they should have taken a look around and see if there was something they missed? She just can't shake off this bad feeling; and besides, isn't this the territory of the Abyssal One of the South? A known awakened who is territorial as fuck over her turf and would try to kill anyone she considers a threat to it?

They may be the numbers three and five single digits, but they don't compare to a Number 1. Let alone a former one! And not to mention that this 'Ladykiller' they're on the lookout for had killed the rumoured consort of the Abyssal One of the West, and reduced Pieta to a _fucking crater_! _Seriously_ , why was the Organization trying to provoke someone with that kind of power?! Did they have a death wish or something?!

Audrey stopped herself from trailing down a spiral of negative thoughts and spread out her perception. If she could just pinpoint where he is, then, they would have a chance to bail before he got the drop on them.

Alas, the numbers 3 and 5 simply could not have prepared for their 'welcome'. Holding their shovels, the men in black went to dig Natalie out of her resting place; as they dug the top into the ground, a modified Hiraishin seal at the base of the deceased number 37's sword had glowed. Audrey and Rachel didn't know what that thing was, but they knew it was something _bad_. A warning perhaps?

Then, they saw a yellow flash and they were greeted with a new person standing hunched forward in front of the graves. He was blond, and had spiky locks, with a unique set of birthmarks on his cheeks; it honestly reminded Audrey and Rachel of a fox, or a cat since they looked like whiskers. He was garbed in an open brown tunic, with a white undershirt with rolled up sleeves, a pair of leather trousers and boots. There was two small pouches tied to his right leg. And he had a small cloak over his shoulders.

His arms were crossed, and he had a flat look on his face as he took in the black clad men holding shovels and other digging and preservation tools.

"Seven black clad men holding shovels and… other, questionable tools…" Naruto noted menacingly. He didn't notice Audrey and Rachel among them, being so focused on the black clad men, "I _really_ hope you weren't planning what I think you were doing. There are less painful ways to commit suicide."

Audrie and Rachel sprang into action, drawing their swords and bringing them down upon his head… or trying to. Both women and their male cohorts were utterly shocked to see Naruto catch their blades with his bare hands, pinching the flats between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Hybrids?" he blinked, looking utterly bewildered. "So you _are_ part of the Organization; what would you people want from this place? There's nothing here."

"N-none of your business, Ladykiller," one man said, trying and failing to sound intimidating.

Naruto frowned, before giving Audrey and Rachel a sickly-sweet grin. "If you ladies would excuse me, I have to take out the trash real quick. Then, we can talk." Both women yelped as they were pushed back with so little effort as to make them look like toddlers. Then, the blond frowned as he turned and gave the man that spoke an icy glare that would have frozen the most cold hearted person in his tracks, "When it concerns a deceased lover of mine, it _does_ concern me. And here I find you, desecrating her grave," he scowled threateningly at them. "Give me one good reason, just one, why I shouldn't rip your head off, right here, right now?"

"I-"

"Too late."

The poor sod didn't know what happened; at first, Naruto wasn't even within arm's reach, then he just appeared within kissing distance with a hand grabbing the man's throat. Then he turned on the heels of his boots and there was a sickening pop as he effortlessly threw the poor sucker into the lake, a fair distance away… or… well, _most_ of him. The sheer force Naruto had put into the action ripped his head from the torso - or rather, the other way around - and sent the headless carcass flying into the body of water with a plop.

Naruto blinked and looked at the head in his hand in bewilderment. Then it occurred to him just what was in his hand, and he dropped it to the floor with a yelp of disgust. Apparently he wasn't good at containing himself when he was so pissed off… though, to be fair, that was understandable.

"Uh…" Naruto looked at the scared men and awkwardly pointed at the headless corpse that was now floating in the body of water, following the current. "For the record, I totally did not mean to do that! At least not yet…" he looked down at the floor and not so subtly punted the severed head so hard it flew over over several trees. "I _did_ mean to do that, though. And it is what will happen to you if you don't piss off… a few of my other lovers are hungry for entrails, and they will be so enthusiastic to have yours." the blond gave them a not so innocent smile as he asked, "You _are_ offering yourselves up, right?"

Suddenly Audrey attacked him from above, her claymore raised above her head. As gravity took hold, the Number 3 let out a battle cry as she brought it down with all her weight put into it, in an attempt to cleave him in two.

He easily avoided that predictable and telegraphed attack by simply taking a step back. The point of her claymore missed by several took a quick glance to his left when Rachel landed on the ground and swung her sword, in an attempt to lop off his head. He quickly ducked and backpedaled away from the Number 5.

"So, I'm going to take a guess and say you two were recently drafted?" he leaned back with a disgruntled grunt and swerved to his right as Rachel slashed at him, and followed it up with a lunge to his midsection.

"That's none of your business!" Rachel fired back with a cocky, almost arrogant smirk. "But your days are numbered, Ladykiller! Audrey and I will make sure of it for the new generation!" she was boasting to hide her fear; for someone like Naruto, hiding your fear is useless. Even if you had one hell of a poker face, even if you could control your body, you cannot hide one of your most primal instincts: fear.

And she and Audrey had it in spades in spite of their show of confidence.

Naruto glanced to his left when he heard the sound of running footsteps. Seems like those fuckers in black bailed on them. They even left their tools behind. Naruto scoffed. Cowards.

Deciding he was going to have none of that, the blond reappeared before the man in front with a quick shunshin.

"Hi!" he exclaimed with faux cheer, "You're not thinking of running away were you?" the man didn't get to say anything, since Naruto upper cutted the fucker into the air as a resoundingly sickening 'SNAP!' sounded through the area. The man's neck was broken on impact, killing him instantly. One down, five to go…

Naruto reached into his pouch and took out several kunai and threw them in the heads of three others. They dropped to the ground like bricks, with their own life blood pooling around them. Naruto pulled out two more kunai, and cut the throat of one man while the other ran away. He didn't get far as Naruto threw the other into the back of the fuckers neck. And he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

This all happened in the span of five seconds. Against a trained shinobi - an Ace, like him, it was a complete curbstomp battle. Normal men, practically civilians, had no chance against him.

"BASTARD!" with a grunt, Naruto ducked and swerved to the side, as an angry Rachel came up behind, and tried to lop his head off yet again. Audrey followed shortly after her; she came from the bottom, and tried to severe his legs from his bones as she slashed and gashed at him with a determined look of focused anger.

Thanks to his training as a shinobi Naruto expertly dodged and weaved Rachel and Audrey's attacks as they tried to bisect him, lop his head off, and cut him in two from head to groin. Honestly, the masculine-looking one was rather hot headed. It reminded him of himself, actually.

He took a mighty leap back to get some distance away from them, and Naruto took that time to take a breather and to get a better look at them.

Rachel, the masculine-looking Number 5, had the familiar silver eyes he had become accustomed to seeing, short, blonde and spiky hair, standing on end in a similar manner to Kakashi's. Were it much longer, she'd resemble a broomstick. She was also notably muscular for a chick and had no eyebrows.

He then glanced to Audrey, the new generations' Number 3. She had long straight pale blonde hair, similar to Galatea's and silver eyes like all hybrids have. She was more feminine in appearance as well, as she had long eyelashes and is quite a beauty; she even had a sultry smile, now that they, too, were taking a small breather.

Naruto chuckled. "So, what brings you two here?" he asked with a flirty grin. The men from the Organization, they were here with them, to act as their protection most likely; they have tools to dug up the earth; honestly he can make a guess and say they were here to dig up Natalie's grave, and it will most likely be accurate.

 _It was that obvious_. Really, he didn't even need to ask that question; but common courtesy and being polite and all that.

Audrey and Rachel exchanged a wary glance. This was not how they were expecting him to act, at all. What was he up to?

The current Number 5 scoffed and charged without another word, her friend in tow. Naruto wasn't surprised at all, to be honest. Still, if they're the new generation of hybrids he might as well see how they'd stack up. He hoped they won't disappoint him - though he wouldn't bet on it.

Naruto put his hands in the pockets of his tunic and effortlessly leaned to the left and right as Rachel tried to hack him to death. Only for her to miss every time. Then Audrey got behind her, as Rachel brought her sword back over her head; the current 'Eye', locked the strong part of her sword against Rachel's and they put all their strength into their next move. Rachel was putting a _lot_ of pressure into it in order to hack him in two, and Audrey was restraining it.

The blow that came was terrifyingly quick and had one hell of a kick to it as a result. It was basic physics, really: force equals mass times velocity, which was a major factor that made the Windcutter and Quicksword so damn deadly - meaning this swing hit like a train… or it would have, had Naruto not easily sidestepped it at the last second - causing the sword to bury itself into the ground.

Naruto looked at the sword, then at the women, then at the sword again before looking back at them with a flat look; his expression became even flatter as they looked at him in shock. Like they were _expecting_ that slow as fuck to prepare attack to actually hit. If it were against a common youma, it may have worked. An awakened being that was in the lower digits, it might have worked too.

But for him? Not so much, anyone with combat experience would have been better prepared to see that attack coming a mile away. It took too long to prepare and it was fairly… easy to follow. From that position, there was only one direction for it to go, after all.

"Really? Really?!" he deadpanned at them.

"How'd you avoid that?" Audrey asked, out of pure shock.

"I side stepped. Seriously, that attack was telegraphed so hard I saw it coming a mile away. Any warrior worth their salt would be able to see it coming." he pinched the bridge of his nose, "...please tell me that isn't all you had?" He sidestepped a few more slashes coming his way, as soon as he heard Rachel tear her blade from the ground with a roar. It was a valiant attempt upon his life, but easily stopped.

The Number 5 coughed, hitting the ground with a thud after receiving a blow to the solar plexus.

"Points for effort, I'll give you that. But if that's all you have, you won't last long." He stepped back when Audrey took a couple swings at him and couldn't help but smile when she took on a defensive stance between himself and her comrade. There was a fire in this girl's eye; one that he was very familiar with.

It was clear as day: this chick would put her life on the line to defend her comrade. His smile widened in approval and nodded. "Will you give up? Even if your life is on the line?" he suddenly asked her.

Her glare told him all he needed.

He liked what he saw, but, a little further… "What if you're going up against someone you have no chance at fighting? Will you give up? Or, will you keep on fighting even if the odds are against you?" he asked.

Audrey didn't answer, simply keeping her position. She wasn't going to budge.

Naruto closed his eyes, chuckling as his lips pulled into a smirk. "We'll see **about that…"** then his eyes snapped open, and Audrey and Rachel both saw his vibrant blue eyes had turned blood red with demonic, slit pupils.

Suddenly Naruto's skin started to peel off to reveal black and red, viscous blood-like energy underneath. Then, he was engulfed by a massive sphere of yoki as the earth itself seemed to tremble in fear. The air was thick, with a pressuring aura that sent every animal fleeing in all directions away from him, and then, an ungodly shriek pierced the air as a black and red silhouette of demonic energies with white, glowing eyes replaced the boy. It was similar to him in stature, but had fox-like ears atop its head, four tails sprouting from its ears and a jagged line for a mouth, resembling that of a piranha.

Poor Audrey had literally pissed herself, shaking like a leaf in the presence of this overwhelming yoki. This… this was beyond _anything_ she had felt before! But still, she fought her sudden urge to run, standing firm as she raised her trembling sword with a defiant yell and brought it down on his head.

Naruto didn't even blink as the blade made contact with his face. It was but a harmless tap to him; if Orochimaru's sword, a sword reputed to being able to slice through almost anything, was unable to pierce his cloak then what chance does a normal blade like her claymore have?

Still, it was nothing if not admirable.

Audrey was wide eyed - her sword didn't even _cut_ him!

"Audrey," Rachel wheezed, "g-get out of here! Y-you don't stand a chance!" She forced herself up to one knee with a pained groan and said. "I'll hold him off!"

The woman in question glared at her. "No! If you die, I'm going down with you!"

" **...Uh, you** _ **do**_ **realise I could have killed you anytime I wanted right? But I'm not…?"** the four-tailed Naruto hinted to them. Then he looked at the ground, **"Take that as you will, I guess… I mean, if I was really serious, I would have used one of my more powerful transformations. But I'm not because going to some of those forms is a** _ **bitch**_ **to do! And don't get me started when I'm coming out of this!"** he looked at them again, **"Do you have** _ **any idea**_ **what it's like to have your skin burnt off, and then regrown again? It really, sucks!"**

Were the women not so terrified, they would be utterly bewildered.

Naruto raised both index fingers in front of them. **"So, quick question here: are you going to try and stab me? Be honest, I can tell when you're lying to me."** he asked the terrified hybrids.

Audrey and Rachel readied their swords, still trembling but willing to fight.

" **Okay, look, I have no intention of fighting you… either of you. The Organization is a whole different story altogether, just not you warriors in particular. So, now that Natalie's grave is safe, I'm just… gonna go."** and then he just turned around and walked away. Turning back to normal as he did so, from the pained scream he let out, he was in agony for some reason. **"Agh! Stu** pid yoki, burning away at my skin! Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." with every step he took, the now normal looking Naruto let out a pained, and whiney "Ow." as his skin regrew.

This left both Number 3 and 5 utterly bewildered. Now that the… terrifying yoki was gone, they were able to get their nerves under their control, but they would never be able to forget the memory of that oppressing aura.

Taking a look at what the men had left behind, there was a cart and wagon, three horses, several picks and shovels, some food stored in the wagon for the horses and men… Oh, a little locked chest, too! Interesting… Well, no one's around to take them… certainly these aren't going to be missed.

The Organization is going to be pissed off though. He looked towards the lake - he should _really_ get the dead body out of there. People could be drinking from it for all he knew! Naruto quickly made two clones - one to fetch the body from the lake, another to collect the shit those men "left" behind.

They saluted and he was off with a yellow flash.

* * *

Back in Kumo, Miria, Riful, Flora, Cynthia, Eliza and the twins eyeballed Naruto questioningly upon his return.

He gave them all a look and with a sigh the blond rubbed the back of his neck. "A certain group clad in black were at the graves of Natalie, Wendy, Lily, Karla, Claudia, Juliana and Matilda. They were trying trying to dig Natalie up. There were two of the newest generation of hybrids with them, as well." He looked to Miria. "Any idea what they were planning?"

Miria shook her head. "I can guess, but other than that, no. The reports you managed to steal didn't say anything about this… though they do recover the bodies of any fallen Voracious Eaters and youmas to create us."

"Really? But none of them had awakened - what could they possibly want with their bodies?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Miria pondered deeply, frowning when she couldn't think of anything.

"What about that creeper, Dae?" Cynthia asked. "I've heard that he has this… thing for dead women." She shuddered at the thought. "Maybe it was him?"

"Who's this Dae, person?" Naruto asked.

That, Miria did know. "He's the one who creates hybrids by splicing little girls with the flesh and blood of dead youmas."

Suddenly Naruto narrowed his eyes. "...this guy… he's the one that cuts you open and leaves that grotesque scar behind?" he asked; it was so long ago, but he can faintly remember promising to shove his foot up the fuckers ass that gave them their 'unhealable' scar once he finds him.

Miria nodded. "Never heard about him being a necrophiliac, though." She frowned in contemplation. "A pedophile, yes, but those rumors only sprang from him being the one to perform the conversion. There's no real evidence, as far as I'm aware."

"Right… I can faintly remember making a promise on finding the fucker who gave you that scar, and shoving my foot up his ass. Now I got a name."

Cynthia chuckled nervously. "Sweet as that may be, it's unnecessary, I assure you. Sure, he's creepy, but that's not enough reason to kill him."

"Trust me, Cynthia. Men like _him_... some are redeemable, but some _aren't_. There will always be a time when you have pull out the dead weeds. And from the sounds of it, this man is a dead weed."

Ever the kind-hearted one, Cynthia didn't like that, but relented. He had a point. "J-just make sure, before you go through with it, okay? I don't want a potentially innocent man's blood on your hands."

Naruto sighed, chuckling warmly, before pulling the pigtailed blonde into a one-armed hug. "Alright," he said. "I can do that." huh, strange, why does he have a foreboding feeling that he just made a potentially big mistake?

Never mind that though! Naruto looked to those who went shopping, "So, what did you all get yesterday?"

Riful giggled. "Oh, I think you'll like it~!" she sighed dreamily. "But, we'll have to leave soon, and I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"You merciless tease," Naruto replied with a grin, patting Riful on the head and she beamed up at him in enjoyment of being patted. She enjoyed her pats so very much! He looked at the clock and saw that she had a point it was almost 9:30, already. And they need to collect Team Samui for the trip back, well, home at ten. So they have 20 minutes more or less to get them.

Naruto looked to his girls, "Alright, if you have your stuff with you now I can give you all sealing scrolls to put them in. Or if you want, you can carry them around."

"Scroll please!" Eliza exclaimed; there was no way in _hell_ she was going to carry all of that stuff they bought. There was simply too many of them. Team Samui helped out of course, but there really was too much for them to carry by themselves.

With a chuckle Naruto took out an empty scroll and tossed it to her. And since they're able to use chakra now, they're able to use ordinary chakra scrolls now. Eliza, in particular, tended to like abusing them, as did Riful. That in mind, he turned to said loli and asked, "you want one, too?"

Riful nodded rapidly, "Yes, please!"

Naruto chuckled and took out another scroll to toss to her. He really hoped she wouldn't do something nuts… like stealing the mattresses. As comfortable as they are, they belong to this hotel.

He couldn't shake the thought that she would, though… Huh…

Riful had a mischievous look on her face as she looked at the scroll in her hand. She really needed to learn how to make these things… maybe asking Naruto-Sama won't be too hard to ask. But maybe later though.

Right now, she had stuff to take back with her! Scrolls in their hands, Riful and Eliza went to pack up all the stuff they bought with Naruto's money. Once they were done the Abyssal and former Number 17 rejoined the group; then, Naruto led them out of the room to find Team Samui.

"How are we going to find them?" Riful asked, as she and Eliza handed their scrolls back to Naruto.

"Regulation dictates that all teams go to the Kage for assignments. So, taking that into account, we are likely to find Team Samui at Ei's office." Naruto informed them.

Miria hummed thoughtfully. "The more I see and hear, the more you resemble a soldier, rather than a mercenary," she said.

"You're technically a soldier, yourself." Naruto said. "Just a specialized one. Anyway, the military forces of a Hidden Village are its shinobi. We are both soldiers and mercenaries; in our line of work there is a very thin line between 'good' and 'evil', and it tends to blur. One person's hero can be another one's villain."

Miria nodded. That made sense, actually.

Flora, on the other hand... "You sound as if you have experience with this."

"My father was a 'hero' of the Third Great War." he chuckled, but there was no amusement to be had. "A 'hero' for Konoha, but a loathed 'villain' for Iwa - a Hidden Village that was on the opposing side of the war. What people tend to forget is that in wars, there are no such things as heroes or villains; they're just ordinary people, who made the right or wrong choices."

"Wise words for one so young," Riful said with a sagely nod of her own. She couldn't keep the admiration off her face, nor could she help but flirt with him. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Naruto-Sama~?"

"Well, having a sage - a perverted one, mind you, but a sage, nonetheless - as a mentor kinda rubbed off on me. I'm a sage myself, in fact; and well, I did take part in a war myself, remember? And if you want to _really_ think about it, you all fit the bill of being 'heroes' and 'villains' yourselves. No matter what you do, no matter how good your deeds and intentions, someone will see you as a bad person. It's kinda like that rule, where you're not allowed to kill humans."

Miria, Cynthia, Flora, Eliza, Alicia and Beth and Riful were reminded of Clare's story of how she knew Priscilla. Her adoptive mum, Teresa of the Faint Smile, had killed a small party of bandits that had burnt a town she was staying, in to the ground. Then after defeating an execution squad she went on the run with Clare.

A short while later, another execution squad was sent after her, and while she defeated them, one kept coming. Kept trying to deliver 'justice' to Teresa; her name was Priscilla. Then, after Teresa's guard was down she was disarmed - literally - and was beheaded. And she proceeded to kill off the rest of her hunting party who were called Noel, Sophia and Irene.

Yes. Many of them already saw his point. And it left a bitter taste in their mouths - well, for the hybrids anyway - to know they had been killing human beings all this time. So that 'no killing' rule they have for humans had been broken for centuries.

Riful didn't care all that much, though she did empathize with the hybrids. She _was_ like them at one point, and did follow the rules as they did, after all.

Naruto sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, before changing the subject to something less… depressing. "So… this is bound to become an issue if I don't address it, seeing as her team's heading back with us, so I want to know what your opinions are of Karui."

Miria sighed. "I… can't help but feel a bit jealous of her."

"I've noticed," Naruto said. "Why is that?"

The pale-haired brunette crossed her arms with an uncharacteristically childish huff. "I don't trust her."

Naruto chuckled at her childish reason; he brought her into a one armed hug, and pecked her on the cheek. Her cheeks went red in embarrassment, but she didn't pull away. Then he reached down and grabbed her ass.

"And why, don't you trust her?" don't get him wrong, Miria has every right to not trust her; she didn't know Karui after all. But he would like to know her reasons.

"I… I don't know anything about her," she replied, and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, there's nothing wrong with that. Just try to be civil, okay? You'll get to know each other, eventually." then he leaned in and sniffed her hair. "And if you're a good girl, I'll let you have me all to yourself~!" he whispered sensually to her.

Miria turned beet red. Then she looked at him and gave him a flirtatious grin, "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer~" she cooed, hooking her arm around his. Both husband and wife wiggled their noses against one another lovingly, before the former gave her a chaste kiss.

"Oh, get a room, you two~!" Cynthia teased.

"You're one to talk, you sex maniac." Naruto teased her right back.

The pigtailed blonde giggled. "Guilty as charged."

Naruto gave Miria a peck on the forehead, before moving to the front of the group, chuckling as Alicia and Beth clung to his arms, again. "You know, I should really stop spoiling you girls…" there was a brief pause, as the twins gave him wide eyed looks. Is he not going to allow them to do this anymore…? Then to their relief he said, "Nah, spoiling you both is so much fun!" and he got his arms out of their grip and pulled them to him instead. Giving each twin a peck on the forehead, he smiled at how cutely they snuggled up to him.

After several minutes of walking, the group of hybrids, demon girl and former Shinobi all got to the Raikage's office building. Naruto led them in through the same way Darui had shown them; and since they were being expected they were granted access to Ei's office without delay. As Naruto suspected, Team Samui were there waiting on them with Ei, Killer B and Ei's secretary, Rei.

"How's it going?" Naruto greeted with a wave and grin.

"The day's been great, must you really go and separate?" Killer B rapped.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Got a whole other family to look after, and the Organization's not going to bring itself down."

"You just need to give 'em time," Riful scoffed. "It's not like they haven't tried some stupid shit, before."

"Uh… point taken," Naruto relented. "But, I'd rather deal with them myself."

"Naruto can take on an army by himself, but, maybe he should have help this time around." Ei told them. "He certainly has some impressive forces by his side already, but Team Samui's eager to join in." Turning to the group in question. "Give those psychos hell."

Karui chuckled menacingly, while Samui and Omoi smiled and nodded.

"I got a seal back home, that I can use that to teleport everyone coming with me at the same time. So as long as you're touching me or touching someone who's touching me, then you'll be there too." Naruto told them.

Naruto chuckled as Alicia and Beth grabbed his hands in an instant. Following them, Miria and Riful joined the circle, then Flora, Cynthia, Eliza, and finally Team Samui. Once everyone was holding hands, Naruto activated his technique and they were gone in a flash of gold.

Karui, Omoi, and Samui marveled at the great hall they appeared in. It was big - much bigger than any chamber they'd ever been in before, and they had to blink a few times to get used to the change in lighting. While not dramatically so, it was notably dimmer - mostly lit by the stained glass windows to the west.

Addressing Team Samui, Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention. "I've noticed that there's a time difference between this continent and the Elemental Nations," he said. "About six hours, I think, though I don't know why."

"It's not a well-known fact," Samui said, "but the sun takes a certain amount of time to traverse the whole of the Elemental Nations - about two hours, in fact. They're that big. When it's 6am in Kumo, it only 4am in Joumae no Sato - a village on the other side of the continent. To be fair, we only know this because we trade with Joumae quite regularly."

"So, we're basically three times the length of the elemental nations away from home, then," Naruto said in bewilderment. Damn, that's far. No wonder it took him so long to get here!

Most of the other girls were equally amazed, though Alicia and Beth didn't care so much. It did explain why they were so restless at night during their stay, though. It literally took a good romp for them to fall asleep, and even then, it was just a short nap. Those comfy mattresses did help, though.

"Uh… well, you learn something new every day," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Thanks for the info. It might take you a while to adju- ack!"

What he was about to say was cut short as a stark naked brunette glomped him from behind with a happy squeak. "Mine," Priscilla muttered cheerfully as she rubbed her cheek against her man's back.

Naruto chuckled warmly. "I missed you, too."

"That's Priscilla," Riful pointed out. The jealousy dripped from her voice as she added, "she's one of the other 'complicated' ones Naruto-Sama mentioned earlier. Do not provoke her; she's so strong that Kurama is worried about her."

Team Samui all took note of that, each member breaking out into a cold sweat upon hearing that the Nine-Tailed fucking fox of all Tailed Beasts is was worried about this brunette. And since Riful had confirmed that she herself, is a human eating monster girl - a complicated one - they took everything the loli said seriously. If she said to not provoke Priscilla, then by the Sage of the Six Paths, they will not provoke her!

"...why is she naked?" Omoi awkwardly asked; he did a pretty good job at not staring - Priscilla being someone that eats humans had certainly helped out with that; but for the gods' collective sake does she not have a sense of decency?!

"Clothes are annoying." Priscilla answered, confirming that she didn't like to wear clothes, while still rubbing her cheek against Naruto's back. Though this time she had her entire body against him now; and Alicia and Beth were glaring at her back.

Amused, Naruto looked at the brunette from over his shoulder, "Well, as much as I like the feel of your naked body against me, you're gonna have to get dressed." he told her, and silenced her protestant whining by kissing her on the forehead. "I'll make it up to you, later."

Priscilla graced him with a tiny smile, knowing that he would. "Alright…" she said half heartedly, before sitting back up.

While she blantly had her privates on display for everyone to see, Karui, Omoi and Samui all kept their gaze above neck level, and kept themselves from reprimanding her. They did not want to draw her ire. At all.

Priscilla whined as her stomach grumbled, hungry for entrails. Before she ran away to another part of the castle. Team Samui all blinked in shock at how fast she was moving; she was like a literal blur. There was no chakra enhancing her pace - that was all her!

"D-damn, she's fast!" Omoi sputtered, thoroughly worried.

"Perks of being the strongest." Riful told him with a devilish giggle. "Priscilla may be the youngest of us, but she _is_ the strongest awakened here."

Naruto gestured Team Samui to follow him, and they, along with Miria, Cynthia, Flora, Riful, Eliza and Alicia and Beth all followed him as the blond elaborated on Riful's statement, "From what I know, the Organization has a numbering system for their warriors. Number 47 is the weakest and Number 1 is the strongest."

"So that would mean?" Samui asked, prompting him to continue.

Naruto rubbed his chin. "Well, think of it this way: genin's the lowest - they're basically warriors who came straight out of training, so putting it in their terms, it's their equivalent of low-tier double-digits, so from Number 47 to Number… Number 37…" he paused for a moment as Natalie came to mind; he pushed through those negative thoughts however. "Then you have Chunin; their equivalent being the middle-tier double-digits so they would be from Number's 36 to 26. Then you have Jounin, their equivalent would be high-tier double-digits and most single-digits. So from Number's 25 to… well… I'd like to say 5. But I'm not too sure." he said with uncertainty; the blond looked at Team Samui from over his shoulder, and shrugged. "It can easily by from Numbers 25 to 10, since the single digits after 10 are in a class of their own. With each number closer to one being stronger in… well… everything. And Number ones are considered to be _the_ best of the best. The strongest, the toughest, the most skilled… Really, the single digits can be considered as Kage class. And then you have the Abyssal Ones; they are former Number ones that have gone over their limit. You can think of them as our equivalent of a Kage. Riful of the West here, is an Abyssal One. Luciela of the South - who you will meet soon - is an Abyssal One. Priscilla's... She's complicated; she's not technically considered one, since she was a Number 2 when she went over her limit, but she might as well be. She is capable of curb stomping nearly everyone in this castle combined. I might be the sole exception, because of Kurama and my wide arrange of techniques, but even he's not too sure about that."

And he had the chakra of the other tailed beasts inside of him as well; honestly, if he didn't _have_ their chakra in him Priscilla would have a very good chance at killing him. She still does actually, since even the strongest can be killed; all it takes is one mistake, just one, and they're finished. Teresa can attest to that.

"That's… informative…" a cowed Karui said.

"That's essentially what we were told." Miria said with a shrug. "He told me I would be a joe-nowen-"

"Jonin - Joe-neen." Naruto corrected her.

"Joe-neen - thank you honey. As would Flora, Undine and Veronica; the latter two who you haven't met yet… at least as far as power is concerned. I honestly have no idea what is required for someone to be promoted in your system. Eliza and Cynthia were their stand-ins."

"He did say there are exceptions; since in his words 'even the strongest warrior can be defeated by a three-year-old girl if they fuck up enough'." Cynthia added, giggling.

"You remember me saying that?" Naruto looked at the pigtailed girl in surprise. That was what he said, word for word, all those months ago.

"Of course, honey~!' she giggled.

The blond chuckled, slowing down as to allow her to catch up and pulling one of his kinkest lovers into a one-armed hug.

"I'm surprised," he told her, "that was like, a year ago."

Cynthia giggled, again, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek.

As they were led further into the building, and showing more of the decor belonging to this continent, Samui couldn't help but ask. "So, who built this place? What is it?"

"This is a castle. As for who built it…? Some guy; he's been dead for a long time - around a hundred years or so; I restored it though from the ground up after Riful staked her claim on it. I'm also getting around to working on one or two others. One in particular would make a good compound for the Uzumaki Clan, eventually."

Team Samui were impressed that Naruto had restored an entire castle by himself. They suspected the blond used clones to help out, but it was still impressive. "What about the Organization? Have they made any attempts to attack you?" Samui then asked,

"They know where we are, but, no; not directly," Naruto replied. "They tried to attack one of my lovers after she abandoned her post to rejoin, but that only resulted in the team they sent defecting."

"Who were the ones who defected?" Omoi asked.

"Renne and Dietrich - whom you're going to meet soon enough - and Alicia and Beth, here." Naruto gestured to the twins. "As you know, they've become… attached to me. Almost literally, at times, so there's no need to worry about them." He chuckled, reminiscing about all the times he's woken up to find them clinging onto him. "It's kinda cute, really."

Karui couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Not to mention you see their naked bodies every time you wake up." Miria pointed out with a twitching eye. Seriously, every morning she wakes up, she finds those twins in his bed. Naked. And clinging to him like he's a toy!

"Now, now, you two," Naruto smiled warmly. "You know I love you, too."

Miria and Karui turned beet red at that, with the former power walking up until she was walking side by side with him, like Cynthia was. Smiling Naruto put an arm around her waist and hugged her to him.

"Luckily, they have no idea you're here." the blond add as he partially looked over his shoulder to address Team Samui. "And I want to keep it that way for as long as we possibly can."

"So how do we do that?" Karui asked.

"You don't leave the boundary of the castle." Eliza told her. "I'm pretty sure the Organization will panic and do something stupid, once they realise you're from Naruto's continent. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to face another army of fucking youmas and awakened beings!"

The dark-skinned redhead frowned at that, not liking to be confined, but nodded. It made sense. And while she never saw these youmas and awakened beings before, she is so not eager to find out just how deadly they are.

"I'll make sure you're at least comfortable here," Naruto added. Then, he hummed thoughtfully before saying. "I guess it would be best if we got introductions out of the way and get you settled in. Since it's already getting late, and you just got here, we'll start with training tomorrow."

"So… a day off?" Miria asked, looking absolutely hopeful for a positive answer.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yes… well, kinda; you all get the rest of the day off. I'll be checking on everyone and the kids. There's also Priscilla who's hungry, and Riful, Luciela and Ophelia are probably hungry as well, so the bodies of those black clad men will come in handy. In fact..." Naruto slipped arms out in front of him to make a clone; who then promptly dispelled to allow the other clones to know at Natalie's grave to start collecting the bodies the original left behind.

They just needed the heads to be placed as a warning for anyone else who tries that shit. If it's the other hybrids from the Organization who are sent there; well, he won't kill them. He'll just take them somewhere else. And if they're there to just talk, then he'll talk. He can be a civilized person.

Like he said to Audrey and Rachel: he didn't have a problem with them, the warriors; it's the Organization he has a problem with.

Karui's eye twitched at the mention of kids. The mention of bodies made her stomach turn, as well, but she said nothing.

The group came to a stop upon reaching the walkway surrounding the keep. Team Samui distinctly heard the sounds of several women training down below. "Most of the women are in the bailey - which is a fancy, local word for courtyard, I guess," Naruto told them. "Priscilla's in her room still, and there's a few in the nursery, so I'll be fetching them. Just take the staircase and it'll lead you to a walkway that leads down to them. I'll fetch everyone else and we can get introductions out of the way. If they're less than enthusiastic - and I am pretty sure quite a few of them will be - don't worry about it. They'll get used to you."

Karui, Omoi, and Samui nodded and followed his instructions to the bailey.

* * *

Later that night…

With a stretch of his arms, Naruto got started on making his way back to his bedroom after showing Team Samui to their sleeping quarters, once the introductions were out of the way. The girls' reaction to them being assigned to help them out with their chakra training had turned out a lot better than he was expecting.

He was expecting their reception to be a _lot_ worse actually. But many of them had welcomed the help, since they knew there was just under 30 of them altogether. And really, Naruto only 'taught' one person… well, technically three, but Udon and Moegi didn't really count. Team Samui all have experience in actual teaching, and he needed the help.

He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself when the three of them voiced how impressed they were, at things considered, though. And now that he has help, he can take more breaks, and more breaks means more spending time with his girls and kids.

Not long after the introductions were over and done with, the clones he left behind at the graves of Natalie, Wendy, Lily, Karla, Claudia, Juliana and Matilda came back; with seven headless corpses clad in black. Suffice to say, Ophelia, Luciela, Riful and Priscilla were all too happy to eat their innards.

They did this away from everyone else of course; no one wants to see them rip into their bodies after all. Not to mention Team Samui did not want to be scarred for life when seeing the graphic display of their hands ripping through the bowels of the dead.

Naruto's attention was drawn to his chamber door when he heard a distinctly Riful-like giggle coming from the other side.

When he pressed his ear against the door he could hear there was multiple people in his room. "W-wha... why did you buy us these when you were exploring Kumo!?" Naruto heard an undignified Miria almost shout out in embarrassment.

"It's not _that_ bad." Helen said, in a combination of amusement and dismissive. "I think it looks good on you."

Miria scoffed. "Tch. Easy for you to say, miss cat ears. Seriously, Cynthia! Eliza! Flora! Why'd you buy us these… these… embarrassing clothes?! I look… weird with these Bunny ears!"

Naruto bit back a snicker, _just_ before it managed to escape. Cat ears and bunny ears huh? Kinky… a little curious as to what was going on, on the other side of the door, the blond pushed it open a little without anyone inside knowing.

The pale-haired brunette was beet red, decked out in a black, skimpy, leather bodice with bunny ears, fishnet stockings and a little cotton tail. She had white sleeve cuffs on her wrists, a little collar with a bow tie, and high-heel slippers fashioned to look more animal-like.

To Miria's right, Tabitha was in an identical bunny suit to her captain, and just as flustered.

Off to the other side, he saw Cynthia smiling wryly at him, though she said nothing. She was decked out in a maid's outfit, adjusted to be more like those found in the Elemental Nations, rather than the native one Flora had worn in Nile all those months ago.

It was still curiously a black and white, frilly dress, despite the distance and differences between the two cultures. Hers was longer, reaching down to the knees with short, poofy sleeves; a little, white headdress; a frilly apron; and a little ribbon tied in a bow under the frilly, high collar. She wore white stockings, simple, leather shoes, and black gloves to finish the look - her pigtails bound with the black ribbons from her other… kinky outfit.

He gulped and had to restrain himself from barging into the room. She looked so damn _good_ in that! Naruto found Helen and Deneve sitting on the edge of his bed; though Helen was amused and Deneve was exasperated and embarrassed. He also found out the reason why Miria called Helen cat ears… because Helen was wearing a black, skimpy, leotard that showed a _lot_ of cleavage, with cat ears, thigh high black tights, a long black cat tail and a pair of black fluffy wrist bands.

And Deneve, she wore the _exact_ same outfit as Helen did. They really _did_ do everything together, didn't they? Talk about loyalty. Naruto couldn't help but be amused.

Miria growled exasperatedly, as she rubbed her forehead. "But still, out of everything you could have chosen you picked out these clothes. No! They don't deserve to be called clothes!"

Riful snickered at her. "Oh, lighten up, will you? Do you think getting fucked by Naruto-Sama would never happen again, if he saw you like this?" She grinned devilishly. "I can assure you that he's _much_ more likely to put another baby in your belly~!"

When Naruto saw the loli, he found she was back in her teenage form, and that she too was in a new set of clothes. It was quite the sexy red and gold getup, comprised of a metal brassiere, beige and gold boots, a choker, gold armbands, and a long, red loincloth, held up with bits of gold and showing off a lot of hip and outer-thigh.

Poor Miria was reduced to a sputtering mess upon hearing the Abyssal One's rebuttal. "But- he's- I- ...guh, this is _so_ embarrassing!" she whined, burying her face into her hands in a poor attempt to hide her blush.

Flora giggled, decked out in her own maid outfit from before. Upon seeing what Cynthia was wearing, the former ginger decided to get some roleplay in and save the outfit she bought for herself for a rainy day, so to speak.

The wavy-haired woman crossed her arms under her bosom. "No need to be so embarrassed, Commander. Once he sees you, I think he's going to _love_ it." Flora told Miria in a tone full of confidence. "Why, I'd say he'd fuck you silly the second he can~!"

Miria swore she could see steam rising from her own cheeks upon hearing that.

Flora grinned devilishly and pressed on. "Oh! You should try those fertility pills I got, just in case! I could fetch them for you if you want~! I also have some aphrodisiacs. You two will be fucking like rabbits in no time~!"

Priscilla was naked, as usual, not really giving a shit as she patiently waited for Naruto to enter. She knew he was there; why he didn't walk in she had no idea. But she wasn't going to go out there and drag him in… yet. Besides this bed - no, this mattress was comfortable!

Turns out the girls also brought a dozen or so mattresses from the Elemental Nations as well. Somehow. They had brought them while they were out and about and had gotten a few storage seals from Team Samui when they were escorting them. It also turns out they were more advanced than they were technology wise - whatever that meant. But from what they were told, Naruto's home is so advanced they have a much efficient way to clean up, a lantern that can last for years and doesn't need to have its oil changed, a device that can keep all sorts of food edible for months; a chamber pot that cleans feces out by itself, and lastly some sort of soap that is usable for cleaning hair and leaves an alluring scent that can last for several hours.

Clare was also impressed by how good the mattress felt. Never before had she thought one could even _be_ this comfortable. The former Number 47 was decked out in a black and pink, flowery yukata with a white sash. Apparently, this was a common garb where he was from, according to Eliza, and came to innocently see how much he liked it… only to be dragged into this lewd costume party. Not that she minded - it was just surprising as all fuck.

Still she had to admit everyone's attire was… interesting. They certainly were designed to enhance some of their features, such as Miria's bosom and butt. At the same time, these clothes made them more attractive. It made Clare feel a bit awkward, as she stood out like a sore thumb. Granted, she wasn't the only one - Priscilla did, too, but still!

She wondered if this was the only outfit they had gotten her, or if they had gotten her another as well. She wanted to know what she looked like in that outfit Miria is wearing damn it! And these undergarments feel so weird... How did the women if his country not walk funny in them?

Ophelia was there, too - decked out in a red corset like leotard, that just stopped at the crook of her breasts, and a pair of black thigh-high tights. She was awkwardly feeling herself down, as she was not used to wearing such an outfit. Though the ponytail-braided woman had to admit, it looked damn good on her tt was still awkward to wear.

"Why does this thing not cover my breasts? It's annoying." The elvish eared woman complained.

"It's not supposed to," Cynthia explained with an amused smirk. "It's meant to set the mood when you want to fuck someone - namely Naruto."

Naruto snickered, as he opened the door all the way. "You called?"

Everyone except Cynthia and Priscilla jumped in surprise when he finally made his presence known to them. Miria had her hand over her heart, momentarily forgetting what she's wearing as irritation overcame her. She marched on over to Naruto and poked him on the chest as she asked, demandingly, "How long were you standing out there?!"

"Around the time Flora mentioned us going at it like rabbits," Naruto snickered, leering at her lewdly. "I can see why. You look good in that~!" he caressed her reddening cheek as he looked her over.

Poor Miria was beet red from her collarbone to the roots of her hair, eyes as big as saucers, as she felt her heart pounding its way out of her chest. Chuckling at her reaction Naruto brought her in for a kiss, while he moved wrapped his other arm around her waist. The light-coloured brunette was so flustered she had no idea what to do; she may have offered herself to him all those months ago, and they had slept together several times since then… hell, they were even married, but never had she worn something like this outfit. Having him come onto her like this, while in such embarrassing attire and _complement_ her, even, made her brain short circuit.

"Woah… I never thought I'd see big sis like this…!" an amazed Helen said with her wide eyes glued to the spectacle. It was amusing and very interesting. The former Number 22 wondered if Naruto could do that to her.

Miria's trembling knees buckled and Naruto caught her, before letting his hands trail down and knead her nice ass. She was overcome, and mewled into his mouth as the pleasant feeling of his fondling spread all around her physique.

Then he pulled away and grinned lewdly, "I want to see you in that as much as possible, okay?"

Miria had no idea what came over her; she just… snapped, shoving her husband to the ground and straddling his lap as she showered him with kisses. Naruto returned her affection with his own shower of kisses, and at the same time he explored her body with his hands. Mainly around her bosom and buttocks. She moaned and mewled happily, slowly undoing his clothes along the way as she enjoyed his affection.

Helen leaned forward on the edge of the mattress with wide eyes and an open mouth. Deneve was trying very, very hard to not stare; it was a futile effort because it was such as interesting sight. It wasn't every day you see Phantom Miria acting like a girl with a crush after all.

Pushing the lower part of her outfit aside to expose her snatch - turns out her fishnet tights only covered up to a certain point - Miria threw her head back and moaned as she was impaled upon Naruto's mighty spear. She was going straight for the main course. As soon as she felt her ass clap against his waist, Miria immediately rose her hips and slammed back down on him. She went for a quick, and fast pace from the get go.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep his wife steady and matched her pace with ease, meeting her in the middle and slamming as deep within her as he possibly could with each and every thrust. Miria wailed in euphoria, loving the feel of her man's dick poking at her cervix.

"Ah ah ah ah!" Miria moaned cutely, hugging her man close to her as she tried her damndest to please him to the best of her ability. "C-cum for me, my love… g-give me… a… another b-baby! Please!" she pleaded before shoving her mouth against his in a loving kiss once more.

Naruto couldn't resist her plea if his life depended on it. He hugged Miria close and slammed into her once more, hitting her cervix one more time and blowing his load directly into her womb. His orgasm triggered Miria's own as she writhed and shivered at the waves of pleasure, the feel of his liquid heat splashing at the very back of her uterus, overwhelming her. With a groan Naruto withdrew once his spurts stopped, and he gave Miria another kiss on the lips.

She mewled pathetically as he pulled away once more, before yelping in surprise when he lifted her in a bridal carry and brought her to his queen sized bed to rest on. Priscilla arched an eyebrow, but didn't move from her spot.

"So, who wants to go next?"

"Oh, Master, so hasty~!" Cynthia giggled. "Please, allow me to clean you up, first."

"Allow _us_ you mean," Flora corrected her with a sly smirk. "It's only right for the servants to… clean up their master, no?" She then eyeballed the other women in the room. "Your mistress, Clare, and personal _slaves_ could all use a good dicking, though, I must say. They've missed you so~!"

With that and a couple more giggles, Cynthia and Flora walked over to him before they dropped to their knees and immediately started licking his shaft.

"I'll be sure to get them a nice, deep pounding, then." he grinned, reaching down to caress and pet their scalps.

Riful smiled widely at that. "Oh, no!" she mock-pleaded, and then she ran over and hugged him as she gave Naruto the most pathetic look she could muster. "Please, show mercy, master! I'll be a good girl, I promise~!"

Naruto reached over and gave the Abyssal 'teen' a firm swat on the rear, and countered. "Yes, you _will_ be a good girl; good girls bend over and take it when they're told~!"

Helen shivered lustfully at the display. "Damn, that's hot," she whispered. "What the hell have I been missing?"

"Of course _you'd_ find this appealing," Deneve sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Her friend never failed to be such a degenerate, did she?

"Of course, _I_ find this appealing." Helen gave her best friend an expression of mock hurt, before it morphed into a devious grin. "Don't you think it's hot~? Look at them, licking that thick cock - it reminds me of the time _we_ fucked him."

"I wanted no part of it," Deneve reminded her; she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "But you somehow roped me into it. Like you somehow convinced me into this embarrassing outfit."

"I didn't _do_ anything." Helen countered, with a knowing grin. "Back in Pieta you were overcome with the pleasant feeling his healing of our stigma gave to you - I merely pushed you in the right direction after I wanted to fuck him. And as for me 'convincing' you into wearing that? I merely said we had gotten some new clothes. You put it on after I put mine on."

Deneve's stubborn silence on the matter told Helen all she needed to know. Though she already knew it beforehand. They did everything together; if one of them went somewhere the other would follow. This was no different.

Naruto chuckled at the old friends' banter, finding it rather cute. "I gotta admit, your banter is as endearing as it's funny." he told them. "I can't _wait_ to get to you."

Helen grinned and playfully growled at him, "You might bite off more than you can chew, kid. Are you sure you'll be able to handle us~?"

"Oh, a challenge~!" Naruto cackled menacingly. "Let's see, then, shall we?"

The former Number 22 squealed and giggled, clinging onto her man as he grabbed and picked her up. His hands on her ass, his lips on her neck, Naruto nipped and suckled at her, kneading and fondling Helen's rear.

Crossing her arms, Deneve looked away with a huff; she was _not_ getting involved in this... Nope. No way. Helen can't make her… then the pixie-haired woman glanced at Helen and Naruto from the corner of her eye, when she heard the former squeal with joy. Naruto really was showing a lot of enthusiasm, she realised.

She quickly shifted away when Naruto placed Helen on the bed before him, kissing a trail from her neck to her lips, where the former Number 22 cheerfully returned his affection. She roughly ground her crotch against Naruto's as they swapped spit with enthusiasm. Naruto himself groaned into her mouth at her ministrations; with a throaty growl, the blond moved a hand to knead her bosom. Priscilla was now sitting up as she took a lot more interest in what was happening before her. For him to be that enthusiastic… maybe she should have dressed up… she wants him to be that enthusiastic with her.

Oh, well, it's a little too late for her to do anything. Besides, her being naked would mean they can get straight to copulating! So that's a plus! Though she couldn't help but be curious as to why he was so clearly turned on by these strange outfits… She cocked her head in curiosity. It was so strange. Was there some kind of appeal to them? How, simply… curious.

Helen mewled and shivered pathetically upon feeling Naruto's boner rubbing against her cloth-covered clit. The last time she did something like this, was when his clone got rid of that horrific stitched up wound on her torso. Really, the former Number 22 only took off the top of her two piece bodysuit, and pulled the bottoms down slightly so he could get all of it. So when he finished with getting rid of her and Deneve's stigma, the woman was so aroused that she tackled his clone to the ground and dry humped him on the spot. She's never forgot the wonderful sensations of that night… or the sense of dread thereafter, when it was revealed that she could have gotten pregnant as a result of their eventual romp.

Now she was wondering what it would have been like if she _did_ get knocked up with his child. She saw the way he treated his lovers, how much love he showed them; and while she didn't want to go further than 'friends with benefits' with him, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like being his wife, or girlfriend.

Nevertheless, the way she was being treated now was good enough for her. But, it's food for thought at least. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind him, at the same time she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep him from pulling away. She mewled into Naruto's mouth when he squeezed her breast, and out of pure reflex, she tightened her legs around him to increase the roughness of their dry humping.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he needed to be inside her! Sliding the leotard aside and guiding his dick to her entrance, he made Helen go cross-eyed at the feel of her folds parting around his monstrous meatstick.

"Oooh, my god~!" squealed Helen, after pulling away from his mouth; her eyes rolled back and her nails dug into Naruto's skin at the feeling of being so stretched out and absolutely stuffed. It felt like it had been _years_ since she last did this!

The feel of her depths squeezing him so tight, it drove Naruto half-mad as he slowly pushed farther and farther within her tight, little cootch. Oh, how he missed this one! He kissed her deeply once more, the instant he made contact with the doorway to her womb and hugged her close. Then, wasting no time, he started to move.

It was slow at first; controlled and even - to allow Helen to get used to his meatstick again after so long of going without it. Then, when Helen rolled her hips and groaned, the blond abruptly started fucking the bitch into the mattress. The former Number 22 threw her head back and wailed in pleasure as she was pounded fast and hard into oblivion. The bedchamber was filled with the oohs and awes of Riful, Cynthia and Flora; with the sound of the squeaking mattress; with the sound of Naruto's crotch slapping into Helen's ass and the squelching of her dripping cunt trying to suck him in.

After that taste so long ago, her lower lips starved for more. Helen moaned lustfully at the pang of longing that radiated from her loins. She wanted him; she wanted Naruto to pour every last _drop_ inside her!

"Damn, you're thirsty," Naruto teased, licking her earlobe. "You're squeezing me so hard I'm already about to cum!"

"Do remember that you could get pregnant, Helen," Deneve added exasperatedly.

"I know~!" said woman moaned back in response, "I don't want one, yet…" she added; but at the same time she didn't want her cat outfit to get dirtied. Well, there's an easy way to solve that little problem~!

"'Yet', huh?" Flora giggled, "Seems like someone's thinking about having a baby~!"

Helen blushed heavily at that, unable to help but wonder what it was like. But, despite all that wondering, she didn't want one. Not yet at least. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for the commitment. So, why was it so hard to let go of him?! Her legs weren't behaving. They weren't doing what she wanted them to do, which was _precisely_ to let him go! A hot shiver ran up her spine as she felt Naruto twitching _very_ familiarly within her. Shit!

Her eyes went from silver to demonic, gold with feline slits as she forced herself with all her might to push Naruto off of her and consequently the bed. Then, she got off the bed herself, and dropped to her hands and knees before him, immediately sucking him off.

Naruto yelped in surprise when Helen pushed him off. He didn't a chance to act when Helen got up, and prowled on over to him like a cat stalking its prey, before dropping to her knees and taking his dick in her mouth with an audible 'nom'. He moaned loudly, placing his hands on the sides of her head and rubbing her scalp as he fucked the blonde's face.

As he looked down at her, treating her mouth like it was a pussy, the blond had to admit: Helen looked _damn_ _good_ in that sexy catgirl costume. She had the perfect blowjob face as she took him further and further into her throat.

The blonde bobbed her head vigorously, jerking off what wouldn't fit in her mouth with both her hands, as she did her damnedest to ignore her loins wailing in hunger at his absence. Damn it, that was going to drive her batty! But, still… she wasn't ready to take that risk.

Naruto groaned, feeling himself get dangerously close once more, and he threaded his fingers in her hair in preparation for the inevitable. Helen felt the familiar sensation of his prick twitching in her mouth, and so she moved her hands to his thighs and bobbed her head at twice the pace. She sucked and slurped around his throbbing cock, _hard_.

 _That_ was what did him in. Naruto roared as he bucked his hips and emptied himself into her waiting gop. Helen's eyes shot wide open in shock at the sheer volume of his discharge. Her mouth was already full, and it was just the first spurt! And he already came inside Miria! Holy shit! She did her _damnedest_ to swallow it all, regardless. She stroked his dick to wring as much out of him as possible; moaning all the while as she gulped down mouth full after mouthful after mouthful of the stuff. Despite having never done this before, despite this being her first time, Helen swallowed it all like a pro. Not a single drop had been wasted.

She withdrew, releasing Naruto's dick with an audible pop as she fell on her ass. Air! She needed air! She took in several lung fulls of air as her chest heaved from lack of oxygen. Damn, that was overwhelming… Helen was honestly surprised she had not passed out!

Deneve was beet red by now, and openly drooling. Damn, that was hot! But, before she could decide whether or not she wanted to join in, the former Number 15 found herself having to wait.

Priscilla had decided she's waited long enough. If that Helen chick wasn't ready to have his kids, then someone had to pick up her slack.

A lust filled Priscilla scowled, her brown eyes changing to demonic gold, with feline-like slits as well; she got up on her hands and knees on the bed, and then much like a cat or dog, she leapt off the bed, sailed over Helen - who hunched down in reflex from the flying brunette sailing above - and tackled her man to the floor.

Naruto yelped in surprise as he, all of a sudden, found himself flat on his ass... again.

"Unlike her, I _am_ ready," Priscilla growled longingly and lustfully. "Put one inside me, or I swear, I'll transform, and keep fucking you over and over until I get one!"

Having already fucked her already in her awakened form, Naruto wasn't all that threatened or concerned by her. But, he was most _certainly_ eager to oblige. Grinding his crotch against hers, his hands on Priscilla's hips, the blond smiled at her naughtily. "Now, how the hell could I say no to that?"

Then he pressed his lips against Priscilla's in a hungry kiss. At the same time he guided her damp cootch to his prick, before easing her down on him. She mewled with joy at the feeling of her vulva being stretched open for the second time in nearly two weeks. She _missed_ this feeling; this absolute fullness! And when he kept bringing her down and down, and down until she felt his bulbous head pressing against her cervix, the brunette shuddered as a silly looking grin spread across her lips.

As for Naruto, he grit his teeth, as it took _everything_ he had to keep himself from railing Priscilla's tight-as-fuck pussy from the get go! Fucking hell, she was still ridiculously tight! Priscilla wasted no time getting right into it, and Naruto got himself moving not long after her. Their pace was slow at first, but then the two sped up in perfect sync as they lovingly looked each other in the eyes.

On the sidelines, Clare couldn't help but frown as she watched them copulate. While she had forgiven Naruto for bringing Priscilla into the family, the former Number 47 was still jealous as all hell. The lingering animosity towards Priscilla, and her role in Teresa's death in particular, also had yet to fully heal, though she was certainly making progress in that regard… slowly but surely.

She wished he would just… up and brutally fuck her or something. Dominate her completely; Priscilla was too strong and to powerful to kill, Clare realised that now, after being this close to her for so long. And she was sure Priscilla was _still_ suppressing her real power. Not to mention she remembered how fast Priscilla managed to reattach her arm after Noel cut it off. If she can't kill her, well, she'll try and settle for the next best thing; which is hoping Naruto would fuck her so hard her mind will _fucking break_ to the pleasure!

Naruto leaned in, pulled the brunette close and started trailing kisses along her collarbone, her neck, and her jawline and then back down again, as he started pounding her fast and hard. Priscilla threw her head back as she wailed in pleasure, his dick rubbing her in all the right places as he pounded her, like a young woman should be.

He trailed his kisses to her heaving bosom and latched on her right nipple. He proceeded to flick his tongue against it, licking and sucking her nub as he fucked Priscilla to cloud nine and back.

Priscilla was both squealing and moaning, as Naruto had his way with her, and she _loved_ it! She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his head against her breast to get more of this feeling he was giving her. This pleasure~!

Naruto grinned viciously, flipping them over, so that he was on top and she was under him. He placed his hands between her head, reared back his hips, and after taking a moment to watch her give him a seductive but challenging grin, he thrust back inside and doubled the pace right off the bat.

Priscilla's eyes became wide as saucers, almost maddeningly so, as Naruto _fucked_ every. Single. Inch, of his prick inside of her still tight as hell cootch. His hands kept her in place; it also served to let her feel _every single inch_ of his prick going in and out at a torturously fast pace. She simply couldn't take it. This… this was too much! Priscilla rolled her eyes back and wailed as her juices gushed forth.

Naruto grunted at the sensation of her inner walls clamping down and milking him for his seed. His arms almost buckled from how _deliciously tight_ she was. Lowering himself down on top of her, Naruto grabbed her shoulders for leverage, and slammed into her with a roar.

Clare shuddered hungrily at the sight, staring as Naruto's throbbing dick, and contracting balls as they emptied themselves straight into that brunette bitch's womb. The former Number 47 licked her lips, now sitting in a puddle of her own juices. She couldn't wait to feel what it's like to be so filled once more.

Oh, she and the other girls were going to have the time of their lives!

* * *

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Audrey and Rachel stood side by side, stoically, but nervously, as the eyes of the elder and other handlers of the Organization stared down at them from behind the semicircle table. They were stoic, controlled even, but the Numbers 3 and 5 knew better.

"...George, Simon, Gregory, Theo, William, Jack and Bart are all dead, then? How did this happen?" Rimuto demanded.

"There was an odd glyph of some kind on the gravesite," Audrey answered. "I believe the one called Natalie was his former lover. The glyph was on her grave. It glowed the second Handlers George, Gregory and Bart started digging into the earth, and then the Ladykiller just… appeared."

"Appeared?" Dae asked, intrigued. "How so?"

"Out of nowhere in a yellow flash," Rachel answered. "He straight up killed Handler George by ripping off his head with his bare hands as he threw his body into a river. I've never seen anything like it… not from a human, at least."

"We... engaged him… to defend the other handlers," Audrey added. "But he was fast. Too fast. While they fled, he took notice and he just… vanished. There was no yoki either. One second, he was in front of us and the next he was in front of the rest before slaughtering them."

"He didn't use yoki?" Dae questioned to himself aloud. He was _very_ intrigued by that. "What happened after that?" he asked them.

"We re-engaged him," Rachel continued nervously, she knew they were disobeying direct orders in doing so. "Seeing how fast he was, I had a feeling if we tried to retreat he would be able to catch up to us easily. So, our options to us were to either retreat and die, or try and fend him off."

"What abilities did he show? Was there anything unique?" Dae asked once more with more and more eagerness showing in his voice. The more he learned about this Naruto the more and more interested he became. Rimuto was getting irritated with Dae interrupting him, but he allowed the Organization's lead scientist to ask the questions. They were gaining valuable information out of this, so he'd might as well be lenient this time.

"He was able to effortlessly catch our claymores with just his fingers." Audrey recounted with a repressed shudder. "He could also turn into this… utterly foul, four-tailed fox monster. Merely standing in its presence was… overwhelming."

"He had this presence around him that left us terrified." Rachel said, utter humiliation dripping from her voice. "Youki does not work like that. The way he transformed… it was sickening."

"How so?" Rimuto asked, prompting the Numbers 3 and 5 to continue recounting the tale of their encounter with the Ladykiller.

Rachel went first.

"His eyes turned to what ours would look like when we use yoki, only his was blood red. His yoki, when he finally brought it out, it… peeled off his skin and seeped out, before engulfing him in a monstrous shell. Whatever that thing was, when Audrey tried to strike him down, her blade was unable to cut into him... He… he didn't even _blink_ when she hit him in the face!"

"He knew we wouldn't be able to hurt him." Audrey said. "I fear, only a Number 1 would stand a chance against him. Or an army of them."

Dae chuckled at that. Oh, he was going to have so much fun~! Those studies in reviving his collection, upon receiving this new funding and incentive, were leading to so many new discoveries! Sadly, they were still brain dead, the regeneration fluid was efficient at restoring their bodies to their full physical peak, but that was it, really. Their bodies were fully functioning as well. That included the usage of their yoki. So, he was making some very good progress in figuring out how to fully resurrect them.

He just has to figure out how to get their minds working again. Rimuto wanted them to be battle ready, and that is what he is planning to do. But this was a setback. The fluid had been quite the breakthrough in this project, it set him forward by a few years - possibly a decade or two! He just needed to find something to… start them back up. Perhaps, the rainy season? His studies did show that harnessed lightning could make a body move, so utilizing it straight from the source - rather than a storage device - seemed like a good idea.

"He… also said, he didn't have anything against us warriors. Only you." Audrey added with uncertainty. "I have no idea what he meant by that, however."

Oh, that sounded interesting! Rimuto smirked. "Hmmm… Perhaps we can get him while his guard is down, then?"

Dae frowned, not liking the sound of that. His experiments weren't even complete, yet! He wasn't going to have his funding cut if they slipped a knife in this boy's back, was it?

"Are you sure that is a wise thing?" the scarred man asked the Elder. "Even if this new information is helpful, the Ladykiller is able to out pace a Number 3 and 5, combined."

"It's valuable information, regardless…" Rimuto said. "We shall stash it away for later incase it comes up again. Continue with your efforts, Dae. That seems to be the best option, as it is."

"Very well," Dae inclined his head, then he addressed the Numbers 3 and 5 once more. "Do you have anything else to add?"

"The Ladykiller said he had more powerful transformations, and I believe the one he used against us was one of his weaker ones." Audrey said, and then remembered what she had heard from former residents of Pieta, "The survivors of Pieta, those who stayed close by, had reported seeing a 300 feet tall Nine-Tailed Fox, just before an explosion shook the earth and the town was reduced to a crater. If that was the Ladykiller in one of his more powerful forms…" She shuddered at the thought of going up against _that_.

"Also, the bodies of the handlers have gone missing… as well as the horses, cart and wagon." Rachel said. "Their heads were put on pikes, over a sign that says, 'graverobbers, ye be warned'."

"A theatrical one, this boy," Dae chuckled in amusement.

"Yes… theatrical…" Rimuto muttered. Then he addressed Audrey and Rachel, "While you two would normally be punished severely for insubordination, I will be lenient as you have provided us with valuable information on the Ladykiller's abilities. For now, you are dismissed. Do _not_ disobey again." with the threat hanging over their heads, Audrey and Rachel turned and stiffly marched out of the room once they were dismissed.

Once the doors were closed behind them Rimuto and the other handlers looked to Dae. "This sets us back." the Elder growled, his stoicness bleeding away to one of irritation. "How goes your attempts at reviving your collection?"

"Slow, but steady. The fluid I spliced together from the youma and voracious eaters we have created, had done wonders; their bodies are returned to peak fitness, and I suspect they are able to use all of their abilities when they were alive. It has shortened the length of this task by a decade or two." his enthusiasm bled way to one of irritation and frustration. "The main problem I am facing now, is they are still brain dead. I am looking for viable routes to revive them, with their minds, personalities and techniques intact."

Rimuto frowned. "See to it that you do."

Dae shrugged; what else could he do? He'll have to do more research and hope someone in the past within the Organization had tried to do a similar task to what he is, and had the foresight to write it all down for someone in the future to use as reference.

Rado, a white-eyed, bald man, with a circular metal object on his head that had a black fabric hanging from the back to cover his neck, and was clad in a black cloak looked to Rimuto with a small frown. "What about Ladykiller Naruto? What are we to do with him now that we gained this information?"

"For now, we do nothing, but continue as planned," Rimuto replied. "We simply do not have the resources and manpower to make use of it, just yet."

And their forces were spread thin as it is. The youma are running rampant, in all regions, except the West and the North. It seems Isley is keeping to himself, apparently wary of provoking Naruto and his women, after watching Pieta getting reduced to a crater in the blink of an eye. His rumoured consort, Priscilla had abandoned him to search for the Ladykiller. Her whereabouts are currently unknown, but, one of their newest warriors - Number 7, 'The Winged' Anastasia - had reported sensing two massive yoki signatures somewhere in the Dragonspine Mountains.

Though she was too far away to get an accurate reading, it was safer to assume the worst: that Priscilla had joined his harem. The situation was only getting more and more dire for them, and unless they solved it, the Ladykiller's group will only get more powerful.


	14. Chapter 14

As he stepped back on the continent 11 months later, Rubel was less than satisfied with the results of his mission. He was told to get the hell out of the Elemental Nations and never return, after the Kages - the leaders of these 'Hidden Villages' - were informed of what the Organization were actually doing here.

It turns out the Tailed Beast he first met was not lying when it told him all the Tailed Beasts are able to look in and see how Ladykiller Naruto is doing. They learned what they were doing thanks to Naruto - and they in turn informed the Kages.

Long story short: this mission was doomed to fail from the beginning. That Hokage fellow, had even gotten a message from the Raikage. He didn't know _what_ the message said, but whatever it contained was enough for the man to throw the bags of bera back to him.

What's worse, ever since he left, the bald man couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed.

Perhaps it was that turtle thing… Isobu, he believed its name was? Maybe if he asked nicely, it would eat someone else? One could hope…

Rubel sighed in annoyance. He looked over his shoulder and beckoned his escort to follow him. While he is truly not be a part of the Organization, he was more than a little annoyed at having his efforts thwarted; because, he didn't get any valuable information on what the forces the new continent is capable of. Nor does he know the capabilities of the tailed beasts either. But if the reports of a giant Nine-tailed fox that suddenly appeared in Pieta are to be believed, then these Tailed Beasts are capable of causing the same amount of destruction.

With that he made his way back to the Headquarters of the Organization, to tell them the bad news. He hoped they had a backup plan in case the one he was sent on had failed.

A fair distance away in the sea, Isobu narrowed his one good eye as he watched Rimuto and his escort disembark from the boat. Following them on land was a definite no, since he would be spotted a mile away, however, that didn't mean he could not trail them from the sea.

He may not have Kurama's negative emotions sensing, but he had a skill that all of the other tailed beasts shared: chakra sensing. And using that, he can track Rubel and his entourage from the sea. He just had to make sure no one else on that continent would be able to sense him; since the turtle overheard Kurama mentioning something about their warriors may be able to sense him two years ago.

With that thought in mind, Isobu slowly sank back into the sea and slowly followed the men in black to their Headquarters at a respectable distance. Lucky every person's chakra is unique, so following this man would be easy.

* * *

Back in the West, in the castle Naruto had renovated - which was called Raby, back in the day it was still being used - Yuma was...

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST PULL HIM OUT OR SOMETHING!"

...having a bit of a struggle. "FUCK, IT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!"

Sitting on a little, wooden stool with a bucket between her legs and Cynthia synchronizing her yoki with Yuma's to keep her stable, the former Number 40 was trying her best to push her child out of her womb. Naruto was by her side as one would expect of him, and like every damn last woman before her, Yuma was crushing Naruto's hand as she screamed her head off.

The former Number 40 glared at him with maddening eyes. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Naruto groaned in discomfort as Yuma did her best to break every last _fucking_ bone in his hand. But he bared it, and reinforced said hand with chakra just in case. Still, he endured a _lot_ worse than this. Priscilla, when her time came, was a fucking nightmare to deal with - he _still_ had nightmares from that incident. The damn woman shifted to her awakened form, mid-labor, and nearly tore his arm clean off! He had to use his Nine Tails Chakra Mode to counter that!

She scared the living _shit_ out of everyone, including Team Samui when they heard her scream of epic proportions echoing throughout the entire fucking castle - a scream that was only rivaled by a line of curses that would make even Jashin, himself uneasy.

Priscilla's a scary bitch when she wants to be.

"S-sorry, honey! But you wanted IT!" he yelped and hunched over when Yuma added yoki into her grip, screaming her head off as her eyes glowed gold and she let out another mighty push.

"I can see the head," Tabitha said. "Just a little more!"

"I AM PUSHING A LITTLE MORE!" Yuma bellowed at the top of her lungs, completely red faced from the stress of this birth. "THIS IS FUCKING HARD! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT WHY WON'T HE PUSH OUT FASTER!? AAAAGH!"

Poor thing… Tabitha couldn't say she blamed her. Giving birth to little Minato was pretty much identical for the former Number 31.

And Naruto had to endure everyone mouthing off to him when their water broke. How he managed to keep himself level headed with his women threatening to kill him, castrate him, or just bad mouthing him was beyond her.

The little guy's head popped out and Tabitha cradled it with a blanket in hand, letting him slip into her gentle grasp as he slowly but surely emerged. "It's a boy," she declared.

Samui was right there immediately when he did, placing clamps in the umbilical cord and snipping it with a small pair of sheers. Then, she tended to Yuma's needs with the help of a local doctor, as a medic from Kumo made sure that the wailing little boy was nice and healthy.

Off to the side, Karui shifted nervously. This… freaked her out for reasons she was afraid to share. She looked to Naruto and fidgeted uncharacteristically. How was she going to tell him?

It took a long while for Yuma to calm down. Once Naruto could, he scooped her up in a bridal carry and placed her on the bed. Then, the medic handed the woman her bundle of joy and she nearly broke into tears of joy, upon actually seeing her child for the first time.

Karui felt a pang of want and jealousy at the sight. Tearing her gaze away, she crossed her arms and sighed dejectedly.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Naruto asked the newest mother in his ever-growing family, all the while he flexed the hand Yuma was trying so damn hard to crush. He flinched a little every time he did so, as a sharp pain was sent up and down his arm and hand. The former Number 40 had one hell of a grip on her.

"Lloyd," Yuma whispered, rocking her baby and calming him down. "He's called Lloyd."

Naruto leaned in to take a look at him and smiled as his eyes figuratively lit up. "He's got your nose. And your hair." he said in a tone full of warmth.

"He has your whiskers." Yuma said with a tired giggle; and it's true, Lloyd had birthmarks in the form of whiskers on his cheeks, though there was two instead of Naruto's three. "I wonder what he's going to be like when he's older?" she yawned tiredly; this ordeal had left her so exhausted. But having her son in her arms… it was _worth it._ Oh, so worth it.

"I hope he'll be like me. Minus the 'womanizing' part of course." Naruto said with a chuckle; Yuma giggled along with him, before handing Lloyd to his father; Naruto gently took his son off of Yuma's hands and cooed as he rocked him back and forth. He's just so adorable!

After holding him for several minutes, he handed the infant back to Yuma and looked to Samui, Karui and the Medical-nin from Kumo. "I'll leave her and my son's care in your capable hands. And Yuma," he looked back to her as he said, "take as much time to recover as you need, you've earned it."

Yuma nodded and giggled as her son, who had his eyes open, and showing they were silver like his mother, was hold her finger. "Okay. I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely." And with that Naruto left Yuma and Lloyd with Karui, Samui and the Medical-nin.

* * *

Two weeks later. 

In the desert wastelands of the Eastern Quadrant, was Staff - the Headquarters of the Organization. A town that was built into the cliffs that had large free-standing buildings; the town itself, due to its location, overlooked the sea. It was where they had the training school for their military force - including their apartments.

Inside the largest and tallest building, was where the council of the Organization was stationed. The council hall was where the meetings were had, their archives shelved, and their experiments and research undertaken.

Rubel having returned from his mission from the Elemental Nations, unscathed was inside of said building, and is in the process of informing the Elder, Rimuto of his failed mission.

"I see," Rimuto muttered, "so the mission had turned out to be a failure after all." Ladykiller Naruto was becoming more trouble than he was worth. He interlaced his fingers and gave the bald man a flat stare. "What have you learned from them? Any information on his people may give us insight on how he fights, what he is capable of and what his abilities are."

"Truthfully? I have not learned much." and that annoyed Rubel the most, since gathering information _is_ his specialty. "There was a lot of restricted areas, in their 'village', and their military force is well hidden, if in plain sight. What I did see from them is their ability to leap to great heights, being able to blend in with their environments, and having great speed. Other than that nothing." he paused momentarily, thoughtful, "However..."

"Go on," Rimuto prompted.

"Within the first hour of being in this new continent… I had learned that Naruto Uzumaki - his full name - is regarded as hero and hailed as their strongest warrior to date. Apparently, there was a war there three years ago that the Ladykiller ended almost singlehandedly. It also appears he is well liked by everyone there." He paused to gather his thoughts, and to allow his words to sink in. "Then I encountered… a creature. One of the biggest creatures I had ever seen before; it would be bigger than the three Abyssal Ones, combined. It appears that there's more than one - a group collectively referred to as Tailed Beasts. These 'Tailed Beasts' are sentient, and have been around for more than two thousand years. They also appear to hold great power and hold Ladykiller Naruto in high regard… they're also connected to him."

"Connected to him? How so?" Dae asked, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started.

"In the words of the Tailed Beast I had met, they shared their yoki with Naruto - this allows them to check in on him at anytime and they learn and overhear whatever he does."

Rimuto scowled at that. "I assume this is how these 'kages' learned of our doings, here."

"I believe so." Rubel nodded gravely, "I was also given a warning: if they ever find out that we have hurt their friend, all eight of them will come for our heads."

Rimuto frowned. "In other words, we need to end him quickly and preferably in a discreet manner, if at all." Those Number 1's would also come in handy, even then, just in case.

"Preferably so." Rubel sighed, "I hope you created a backup plan in the likelihood my mission on receiving aid did not come to fruition."

Suddenly the mention of these Tailed Beasts, and Audrey and Rachel's report a year prior had caused Dae to get an epiphany. "Hmm…" the scarred man said aloud, "...you said there are eight of them… yes?"

Rubel nodded, though he wasn't sure where the two-face reject was going with this. "Yes, that is correct?"

"What if… there were nine? This could explain how the Ladykiller is being such a hassle."

"...It is possible," Rubel replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "but the Tailed Beasts from what I saw are incapable of shape shifting like the Youma and Awakened Beings are. And everyone there seems to be at ease around them, so they have no need to hide." he told the scarred man, who merely waved off his counter.

"What if they used a similar process to create specialised warriors, in a similar but different manner to us?"

"Are you suggesting they took a small peice of these beings flesh and surgically implanted them into their forces?" Rimuto asked, with his face showing intrigue.

"They are alive, they are also cooperating with the populace, and are on friendly terms with them…" Rubel trailed off; honestly that may be a very high possibility. "But if there is a ninth one, it doesn't explain where it went off to." he pointed out, before adding.

"Come now," Dae said with a chuckle. "Have you not heard the reports? A 300 feet tall Nine-Tailed Fox appeared within Pieta, before it was reduced to a crater? _That_ should tell you where the Ninth Tailed Beast is. It is the Ladykiller; or he somehow has it within him. It certainly sheds some light on his transformations."

"That seems… plausible, I will give you that." Rimuto said, lacing his fingers and humming in contemplation. So they have a human with the power of a 'Tailed Beast' behind him - its strength is unknown, but from what they had received reports on and had gotten from their warriors, it's incredibly powerful and seemingly unstoppable if Audrey being unable to cut him in its four tailed state is anything to go by.

Perhaps the Number 3's claim of an army of Number 1's had merit after all…

Rimuto looked at the scarred man and said, "Dae, proceed with your experiments. We may need them now more than ever."

* * *

Two weeks later

Back in the West, within the renovated castle's armour/training grounds, was Naruto and Clare. After the latter had built up her chakra pool and chakra control Naruto allowed Clare to perform the Kage Bunshin as she has enough of them to perform the technique. To make sure no one would interrupt them, Naruto put up a chakra/yoki barrier so no one - mostly Priscilla - will be able to learn what was going on.

The objective is simple: make a Kage Bunshin and use then have the original or clone perform the soul link with Teresa.

"It's the easiest technique, but the requirements to use it is immense." Naruto informed Clare. "You have enough chakra to use it though, and now that you learned the Soul Link from Rafaela and Beth, you should be able to bring Teresa out."

With her hands in the cross seal Clare looked up at her husband questioningly. "Should?"

"This is the first time the Kage Bunshin is being used for something like this. So it might take a few tries." Naruto admitted. "But don't worry; since the shadow clone is a literal copy of you, Clare, she'll have all the skills you have. So you, yourself, won't have to do anything."

" _Ask him about me. Will I be copied as well?"_ Clare heard Teresa ask.

Clare nodded and asked, "Teresa wants to know if she will be copied as well."

Naruto nodded in affirmation, "The long and short of it is, yes, Teresa will be copied as well."

" _Okay, good to know."_ Clare heard Teresa say in approval. _"Clare, I know you want to see me outside of your head as soon as you possibly can, but do not strain yourself."_

The former Number 47 took a deep, cleansing breath. Time to try. Clare closed her eyes, drawing upon her chakra pool and cried out the technique's name to aid in its casting. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There was a poof of smoke and when it dissipated… nothing.

"You didn't use enough chakra," Naruto pointed out. "It took me a lot of tries, to get it down too," he added sheepishly. "But don't worry about it. Just try again. You'll get it down, soon enough."

Clare sighed and nodded, before trying again… and again… and again, putting just a bit more chakra into it each time. After a short rest, a few more tries, and the occasional tip from her husband, there was one last poof and finally, a second Clare popped up in the chamber beside the original. Both stared at each other awkwardly, before they looked to Naruto, back to each other, and said, in unison, "huh… I thought I was taller."

The blond couldn't help but snicker at that.

"At least you were able to do it a lot quicker than I did," the blond pointed out to his wife. "it took me nearly an entire day to get it down. And I didn't have any instructions except for a scroll telling me to put my fingers in a cross seal." Naruto looked between the two and rubbed at his head sheepishly, "I can see why people didn't like it when I used this technique on them: it's really hard to tell the difference between the original and the clone." he really hoped her clone didn't develop her own… 'quirks' when she's left alone long enough. It _would_ be funny to see though.

"The next step is the soul link, right?" both Clare's asked in unison before exchanging awkward looks with one another again. This was very strange for the blonde, it will take her some time getting use to it.

As he crossed his arms looking between the two Clares, Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Thankfully since the clone knows everything the original does, any one of you can try it." he told the two of them. "So do what Rafaela and Beth - mostly Rafaela - taught you with the soul link, and let's see if it'll work or not. Since this is new territory for me I won't have any further advice for you. Everything from here, is on you."

Both Clare's nodded before both of them closed their eyes in serene concentration. Said clone's yoki and chakra both flared as she tried to draw out the presence within the original. Clare's yoki and chakra synchronized with hers and the clone… dispelled. Clare opened her eyes and looked where the clone used to be in disappointment.

"Huh…" Naruto muttered. "This was as much as I expected; don't be upset though. Try reinforcing your clone, first."

"How do I do that?" Clare asked, looking at him.

Naruto scratched the side of his head. "Right… That should be simple enough. Just pump more chakra than necessary into one clone while casting the technique." the blond explained.

His wife nodded, putting her fingers in the hand seal and tried just that. Another, single clone, poofed into existence and she and the original nodded to each other in approval. That part was accomplished rather easily. Now, came the hard part… again.

Clare and her clone synchronized their chakra and yoki as it flared once more. Like before their yoki and chakra synchronized, and the clone promptly dispelled. Clare scowled in irritation and frustration as her second attempt ended in failure.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his chin in thought; then he pulled Clare into a hug. "Again," he said, "this is the first time the technique was ever used like this, so figuring out how to do it right is gonna take a few tries. Don't let it get to you, okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Clare nodded and made a third clone, reinforcing it as advised. They exchanged looks, gave one another nods of encouragements, before their eyes closed as they began to try the Soul Link once more.

"Wait," Naruto said, prompting the two Clares to stop what they were doing and look at him. "you're using chakra with this, right?" he asked them; both Clare's looked at one another again before looking back to Naruto and nodding affirmatively. "Huh, then maybe that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Clare, the real one asked.

Naruto sighed as he looked between the two. "If what I remember Rafaela say is right, then the Soul Link is when one person is connecting their yoki with someone else's. Try using your yoki and not your chakra this time."

The Clares exchanged a glance and nodded. Then, they closed their eyes in concentration, flaring just their yoki this time and synchronizing it. The clone didn't dispel immediately, this time… it was interesting. The clone tried drawing out the presence within the original and then the original started to shift in form.

"Huh," Naruto mused to himself. "I was expecting the clone to do that…"

Clare started growing just a bit taller, her clothes tightening as her size changed. Her bosom grew as well, her hips widened, and her hair started to lengthen into long, straight wavy locks that was parted down the middle. Finally, her face changed, becoming more heart-shaped and mature.

When everything was said and done, a close eyed Teresa of the Faint Smile was standing in Clare's place.

" **This one… her yoki is immense."** Naruto heard Kurama mutter in surprise. **"She's as strong as that non-human Priscilla- no, she's suppressing her yoki. It's hard to get an accurate reading on her, but I do know she** _ **is**_ **stronger than she is letting on. Riful and Luciela** _ **combined**_ **don't hold a candle to her."** Kurama growled in confusion. **"Strange… she was never that strong inside of that half-human."**

" _Could it be because she was never brought out? Clare_ is _like a Jinchuuriki after all. And we both know we're a_ lot _stronger when our energies are synchronized. That may be the same case here."_ It was a logical guess on Naruto's part, due to his experience with Kurama.

When Teresa gradually opened her eyes, the woman brought her hands up and looked them over. She flexed them, testingly, before looking around. She saw Clare's clone beside her, with her eyes closed in serene concentration.

She gave the brat a gentle pat on the head, drawing a blush from Clare's clone, but not breaking her concentration.

"It has been a long time since I breathed in fresh air." Teresa said, after she did just that.

Naruto chuckled. "I was expecting something flashier, but it turns out that we can do this after all. I'm impressed that Clare was able to pull it off so quickly. Although..." a concerned frown pulled at his lips, "Priscilla is going to freak the hell out once she finds out you're back. She still has nightmares over you."

Teresa looked at Naruto with an arched brow. "Won't she be able to sense my yoki here?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I put up a chakra/yoki seal around this building. No one outside of it will know what is going on inside of it. If I didn't everyone in the castle would have felt your presence the second you came out."

"Noted," Teresa muttered. She smiled faintly at him. "I must say, you're growing on me, kid. I like clever men~!"

Naruto smiled back at her flirting. "I always do my best to impress. Doesn't always work out, though." he rubbed his chin again as he looked at her thoughtfully. "I wonder if you're stronger now, though?"

Teresa crossed her arms, still smiling faintly at him. "Oh? What do you mean by that?"

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms as well. "Kurama and I are what you would call 'The Perfect Jinchuuriki'; we have a mutual trust in one another, we have each others backs and we trust one another with our very lives. We have our yoki's perfectly synchronized with one another, and that allows us to be a lot stronger together than we would be if we were alone." he looked to Clare's clone and added, "From what Kurama managed to see all those years ago, Clare adores you, and holds you in high regard - her hero, someone she idolizes and looks up to all in one. And you adore her as well; that mutual feeling can become something greater; in other words, her love for you can make you a lot stronger than you would normally be. It's very similar to the connection Kurama and I have."

Naruto resisted the urge to twitch his eye when he heard Kurama making an exaggerated gagging noise in his head, **"Oh, sorry, I felt the overwhelming urge to clear my throat after I heard all that mushy stuff coming out of your mouth."**

" _You're an asshole you know that, Kurama?"_

" **I am a being of rage and hatred incarnate, brat. What did you expect from someone as magnificent as I?"**

" _I expected you to start being less of an edgelord teen after we started getting along,"_ Naruto teased. _"You're also egotistic as_ fuck _…"_

" **Tch, me, an edgelord teen?!"** Kurama scoffed aloud in amusement. **"Have you SEEN that Uchiha brat? He was more of an edgelord than I'll ever be! He was emo to the extremeo!"**

Hearing that godawful pun, Naruto mentally said in the flattest tone he could muster _"...I'm stopping this conversation right here."_

" **Don't you** _ **dare**_ **hang up on m-!"**

When he came out of the mental conversation with Kurama, Naruto found Teresa and an open-eyed Clare looking at him. "Sorry," he apologised to them sheepishly, "Kurama was being a dick. So… so what did I miss, Clare's got her eyes open but you're still here?"

"Turns out Boss Clare's been keeping the Soul Link active inside of Teresa." the clone of Clare said, "She told me to stop and let her handle it."

Naruto frowned in confusion, then he said in realisation several seconds later, "...Ooooh, the soul link. She told you to stop through that, right?"

The clone giggled with a nod.

"Damn, I'm impressed," the blond praised. "Now you two can talk and interact with one another for real, instead of the mindscape." then he gave Teresa an approving look over, as she is wearing Clare's outfit.

A black sleeveless tunic, a short skirt that left much of her thighs exposed, split at the sides to give her better maneuverability, and thigh high boots. She matching coloured spaulders, with a leather and metal carrier to act as the scabbard of her claymore, vambraces, and boots to complete the set.

And he had to admit, it looked damn good on her… though she could do without the draft. Teresa raised an eyebrow, noting the lack of underwear. Apparently Clare had opted to be prepared for a heated romp with Naruto at a moment's notice.

" _I just f-forgot to put them on this morning, I swear!"_ A highly-flustered Clare sputtered from within her.

" _Dear, I'm basically your mother,"_ Teresa replied with a mental giggle. _"I can tell you're lying; it's my job, after all, no?"_

" _I-I'm not lying…"_ came Clare's unconvincing, yet embarrassed retort.

For the life of her, Teresa couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto watched on in bemusement as the woman in front of him chuckled; Clare's clone beside her stared as well, though her cheeks were slightly red once she realised _why_ Teresa was chuckling.

Then Teresa brought her attention to Naruto, "So, about that offer to 'train' me, which you have given me a year ago - is that offer still open?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yes, the offer is still there. You want to do it now? Or later? Because Clare looks like she wants to spend some time with you."

Clare blushed heavily, shyly averting her gaze. She blushed even more when Teresa rubbed her scalp in a nurturing manner, while chuckling fondly.

"Who said I was going to do it alone?" the woman said with another chuckle, then she looked at Naruto with a faint smile. "I want to see how far Clare has gotten since Priscilla killed me all those years ago. And I want to test myself against someone of your caliber."

Well, that confirmed Teresa _was_ the one Priscilla had killed. Then again, he already knew that. Priscilla inadvertently confirmed as much. Speaking of Priscilla...

"Now that you mentioned her, I've been hearing Priscilla mentioning three people, sometimes when she is asleep by the names of Irene, Sophia and Noel. Who were they? I know they were killed by her but..."

Teresa sighed in mild irritation at the memories. "They were the rest of the hunting party sent to kill me after I defected - Numbers 3, 4, and 5. Priscilla took Irene's spot of Number 2 and was meant to take my spot after the mission was accomplished. Until then, Irene was demoted to Number 3 and the others were brought down with her accordingly. Though I died first, so their deaths are news to me. Although..." Teresa looked at her right arm since she recognised it as Irene's instead of her own. Irene was still alive since Clare wouldn't have been able to get it if she was dead. Her little girl simply did not have the precision - yet - to partially awaken her arm.

"A-actually, Irene's alive." Clare's clone pointed out, butting in upon hearing that. "She's the one who let me borrow that new arm after Ophelia sliced mine off and chopped it to bits." She was notably still salty about it, though neither Naruto nor Teresa could really blame her.

"Really? Priscilla said she was dead." Naruto said, before adding thoughtfully, "Although she probably left the area before she could confirm the kill. What about… Noel and Sophia?"

"They're dead. Priscilla stabbed them in the heart with her stretched fingers shortly after Teresa was..." the clone trailed off unable to finish that sentence. Not that Teresa and Naruto can blame her. "Irene is still in her hideout though, somewhere in the West; she's hiding in self-imposed exile after her supposed 'death'."

"Hmm…"

Teresa quirked an eyebrow at the thoughtful sound coming from the young man. "Oh? Are you planning on seeking her out?" she asked, but her real question that went unasked was "Are you planning on getting her into your family?"

Naruto of course didn't know this, and took her question at face value. He innocently nodded affirmatively to her question, since he has no intention of doing anything sexual with the woman. "Yeah. Now that I know she's alive, I am. Priscilla needs _some_ closure, and having her shown that Irene is alive, will give her more of it since she's still blaming herself. Besides, I think we could use all the powerful allies we can get."

Clare nodded in complete and utter agreement. "Yeah. We all know the Organization have an eye on us; ever since they tried to get your continent involved, they're pretty desperate on getting rid of you. I wouldn't be surprised if they had something planned in case they were unable to get help from them."

Teresa then cleared her throat and brought their attention back to her. "Before we get completely sidetracked…" she gave Naruto a dangerous leer. "can you _please_ teach me how to fight someone who doesn't fight fair? Clare can join in as well."

"Clare's a reinforced Kage Bunshin, she may not be able to last long. She can take a few good hits though." Naruto pointed out.

"What about the way you trained us?" Clare's clone suggested to him, "You don't go all out and if we leave an opening you would exploit that by groping us, until we got better."

"Oooh~" Teresa leered at him, "I _like_ that idea~!" that idea can work _both_ ways...

Naruto tilt his head to the side, gazing towards the ceiling thoughtfully. He wasn't opposed to the idea, at all, but… "Hmm… I guess I can. Since we didn't bring any weapons with us though, we'd have to settle for hand to hand. I'll be on defense and you'd on offense? Depending, on how well you do the difficulty would be bumped up."

"I can agree with that." Teresa said with a faint smile… complete with knuckle cracking. She _still_ had to get back at him for taking Clare's chastity after all, didn't she? Oh! And him essentially raping her in Clare's mind, she _definitely_ _cannot_ forget about that!

Naruto chuckled nervously, suddenly having a bad feeling about her enthusiasm.

Then he had to quickly raise his forearms to block the vicious jab Teresa sent his way. He was surprised as hell when her punch had caused him to drag his feet across the floor for several yards. He hissed in discomfort when the sheer force put behind her punch had sent a pained tingle up his arm.

As Teresa rushed at him with a faint smile, Naruto just knew she was going to put him through the ringer. And if their synchronisation is anything like his and Kurama's, then Teresa is going to be a hell of a lot stronger than she would normally be.

To compensate, for this Naruto brought out barely 5 percent of his yoki, causing his bright blue irises and pupils to become crimson and to thin vertically, like a fox; his whiskers grew out, becoming more pronounced and jagged, his canine teeths to lengthen and his nails to grow into claws.

Teresa just kept on smiling that faint smile of hers, before delivering a vicious haymaker that he blocked with his forearm. And she kept on punching and he kept on blocking. He grunted in discomfort when each punch he blocked sent a tingling sensation up and down his arms, it was like... pins and needles. Only more sore.

If this was Teresa when she _wasn't_ using yoki, how strong would she be if she decided to _use_ it?

Yeah, he _really_ had a bad feeling about her enthusiasm; nor was he all that eager to find out how strong she is now that she and Clare - the real Clare - are working together.

* * *

One day later

"Where are you going?" Riful asked, kicking her legs on the makeshift throne she had made for herself. It was in reality, a table, in the kitchen.

Naruto was busy stocking up on some food and a pouch full of beras when he answered. "Clare brought something to my attention, yesterday. I'm going to check it out with her." he sealed the bag of food up and looked at his oldest of his wives. "Depending on how far it is from here, looking for it may take us a month or two. Though I'm not to sure."

"Really? That long?" Riful whined in complaint. "Why can't you send someone else?"

"The Organization is most likely on the lookout for us." Naruto reminded her, "While I have full confidence in their abilities to defend themselves, I don't want them to risk their lives. Not when they're parents now. Not to mention, the 'thing' I'm going to check out happens to be a person Clare encountered before. Sending you, or someone this person doesn't know, to check out their last known location is bound to scare them off."

Riful noticed his choice of words but didn't comment on it.

"And besides," Naruto added, "Team Samui still have that scroll that summons a clone of me. So you can still have me around; even if it's for menial tasks like babysitting, or for more important ones... like fucking your nice ass into the mattress~"

Riful giggled and playfully whapped him on the arm. "Oh, hush you~!" and she squealed happily when he went up, took her by the hips and kissed her full on the lips.

"Since nearly everyone has kids of their own to look after now, everyone has a new schedule for training." Naruto said after pulling away from the kiss.

With a sigh, Riful nodded and said in a tone that told Naruto she had rehearsed this exact sentence for ages. "Yes. Everyone except myself and Luciela does two hours of yoki training, to greatly improve our abilities. I myself, along with Luceila will be doing chakra control and practicing my Earth Element, while Luciela practices her fire element. Once our two hours is done, we have an hour break, and we would continue with our chakra control."

Naruto chortled in amusement and kissed the loli looking woman on the lips one last time, before setting her down on the table. Then he pulled away and went back to putting the last bits of food into his bag.

"I'll see you in a month or two." He said, giving Riful one last kiss before he headed out on the search.

"Be sure to say goodbye to the others." the loli reminded him.

Chuckling, the blond replied with, "I will."

And with that Naruto set out on the search for Irene. And if they did miss him - they can always use the scroll Team Samui has to bring a clone to them. So even if he is gone, he won't be truly away.

They won't notice he left.

* * *

2 months later

Well that was it; he had everything he needed. A pouch full of beras he had obtained after helping the small town he was in, in getting rid of a small infestation of youma that was picking off a few of their people; a bag full of preserved meat, apples, and other assortment of fruit.

Once he had gotten everything he needed for his travelling, he was about to make his way back to his travelling companion when he found himself in the presence of the villagers. Who had born witness of his badassery. The mangled corpses of the youmas could still be seen near the town square, strewn about in various awkward positions - some being oddly comical.

Naruto awkwardly adjusted the hooded cloak he was wearing, to make sure no one could the entirety of his face. "...I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

He chuckled nervously upon seeing several young women looking hopeful after hearing that. Suddenly, this village was starting to resemble Nami. Yeah… he's _not_ going to stay for a repeat of that mishap. Sure, getting nearly fucked to death by a mob of horny... _mostly_ single, young women was fun and all, but he had an apparently-armless woman to find… and Naruto would be here all night if he didn't leave soon.

He really hoped he didn't find her corpse though; Rafaela did say she had cut her down when she discovered the woman using her yoki. But, if Irene cheated death once, she can do it again.

With that thought in mind, he bowed politely to the villagers and went on his merry way.

On the outskirts, Naruto met with his travelling companion. Or rather his travelling companions. Clare and Teresa, both of whom had their yoki's suppressed and had the same hooded cloak concealing their faces.

"Are you done?" Teresa asked, she was less than happy at having their search for Irene delayed by some group of no-named youma.

"Yeah, I am." he tossed the pouch full of golden rods to her, and Teresa caught it in her hands. "I got a lot of bera out of it, and a bag full of dried meat and fruit so we'll be set for about a week."

Teresa nodded and she, along with Clare turned around and got back to walking. "Good, now, let's go. Irene won't find herself."

Naruto exhaled and followed after them. They were lucky they didn't walk into anyone belonging to the new generation so far. But the blond didn't know how long that luck would last for.

He mostly had Teresa to thank for that. Her acute yoki sensing was absurd, since she was able to accurately locate where the nearest yoki signatures are in regards to their location. Not to mention she used that yoki sensing in her 'training' which, to him, was more like a one sided beatdown in Teresa's favour. Naruto winced at the phantom pains that erupted all over his body. How Teresa used that skill was scary, because she was so accurate the woman predicted _everything_ he was going to do and had the speed, reaction time and strength to counter them.

Suffice to say, the woman was fucking scary when she fought. How he managed to beat her in their first encounter had baffled him; though he chalked it up to her being angry at the time. Being angry makes people… less smart. They're too angry to think, and would make mistakes.

Thankfully, Clare was more than happy to make him feel better afterwards. So did Teresa, who was also complimenting his skills as a warrior since she had to actually try and defend herself.

Long story short, if it wasn't for her acute yoki sensing, he would have had less trouble fighting her.

Chuckling Naruto walked between the two women, "Sure, sure," he then looked to Clare. "Do you remember where her cabin is? You've only been there once after all."

Clare nodded before blandly adding, "It's hard to forget the place I went to after I lost my arm."

Naruto could emphasize with that; he found it hard to forget him getting his lung liquefied, his neck broken, and then nearly three years later getting his left arm from the elbow down utterly destroyed at the Valley of the End.

Huh, now that he thought about it, that's something he and Clare have in common. Including having someone inside of them, Kurama for him and Teresa for Clare. Small world. He drew a blush and startled yelp from the former Number 47, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"I know how you feel, Clare." the blond told his wife. "This isn't my arm, either, truth be told." he gestured to said arm, pulling up the sleeve above the elbow and pointed at the discolouration of the skin of his upper and lower arm. "I lost it in a fight and it was reduced to a bloody paste after my technique tried to overpower someone else's."

Clare and Teresa both looked at the arm in curiosity, but it was the latter who asked, "I'm guessing the lower half isn't yours? Who's it belong to?"

"It was artificially grown using the genes of the Shodaime Hokage," he said. "He would be called the First Hokage, the one who actually built my home and was inadvertently the reason why there were Three Great Wars. I guess you could say he's an ancestor? Or a previous incarnation of mine? I dunno, my family is… fucking complicated."

"How complicated?" Teresa asked.

"Uh…" he paused, "long story or short story?"

Teresa and Clare exchanged looks. "Uh… I guess we have a some time before we find Irene," the latter said. "Longer one seems fine."

Naruto chortled and looked at the two women with a barely restrained smirk, "You sure? The longer one goes back about 3000 years."

Teresa shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

With a soft chuckle, Naruto shrugged and began the long ass story that would become the way of the shinobi. "Alright, 3000 years ago, there was this woman called Kaguya Ootsutsuki…"

* * *

Several hours of talking later...

"...and that ladies, is why no man should _ever_ impregnate a crazy, three-eyed women with antlers." Naruto said conclusively. He looked between the two and the blond was not surprised to see them looking at him with wide eyed disbelief. "Any questions?"

"...so this Kaguya was capable of destroying this entire world and create a new one?" Clare timidly asked.

"Yeeeeep." Naruto drawn out.

"And she was the first person to have this chakra, that passed on to her two sons? Who would then go on to defeat her after she went mad with power?" While she wasn't as timid as her adopted daughter, Teresa couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice.

"Yeeeeep." Naruto drawn out again.

"And said son, who would become a mythical figure called the Sage of Six Paths, was the one that created the fricking _moon_?!" Clare asked again, as she pointed up towards the sky.

"Who created Kurama and other Tailed Beasts…" Teresa said.

"Spread chakra to everyone else..." Clare continued.

"Had two sons called Indra and Asura …" Teresa added.

"Who would go on to have a bitter rivalry, that would last for several thousand years, because their father picked the youngest son over the other…" Clare added on as well.

"And you're the latest reincarnation of said son called… Asura?" Teresa trailed off questioningly, looking at the blond for confirmation. When he nodded confirmedly the woman continued where she left off. "And you had to fight Indra and Asura's grandmother, a goddess in all but name, four years ago with your old teacher and two of your comrades and barely won? Afterwards, the reincarnation of Indra's brother, and a former comrade that you promised to bring back, tried to betray you and destroy the tailed beasts before you finally managed to knock some sense into him, which ended up with the cost of your arm." Teresa said in a questioning tone; and when Naruto nodded affirmatively, both she and Clare looked at one another, then back at him before they said in unison, "How the _fuck_ are you still alive?!"

"Through sheer dumb luck, stubbornness, never giving up, and having the help of many people, that's how." Naruto told them. "I did have some close calls though. Without Kurama backing me up through a lot of them, I wouldn't be here; and for that I owe him a lot."

Naruto heard Kurama harumph in his head; seems the fox either agreed or disagreed with him on that - though, knowing the egotistic as fuck fox, he would be agreeing with him. Then he looked around and found they were beginning to enter a forest.

He didn't know why but it was familiar to him. Like he was here before. Maybe this was near the place he met Ophelia? He _did_ walk into her in a forest, after all. And it did take him around… two weeks, to get from the place he found Ophelia to the castle he first met Riful, Jean, Clare and Galatea.

Then again he might have gotten that wrong, it _has_ been three years since that time. So the details may have gotten a little muddled for him. It _did_ take him less than two months, he knew that much. So it looks like the distance between Moors and this hideout Irene has, is further away than he initially thought.

Naruto looked to Clare since she's the one that knew the way to Irene. "So, Clare, how far are we from our destination?" he asked her.

Clare took in her surroundings first before answering.

"I'm not sure. I'd say we're about a day away from it."

"Alright," Naruto replied. "Once it starts getting late, we'll find a place to set up camp. If we don't find her by then, we'll continue the search in the morning."

Both women nodded in agreement. That made perfect sense.

* * *

In the end the trio had to set up camp once the sun started to go down. Naruto had set up their tent, with a seal on it that made made the interior bigger so they wouldn't feel cramped. But because the Soul Link was strenuous for Clare to constantly maintain, Teresa had to go back into Clare's subconscious and allow her to rest. The poor woman was sweating and panting by the time she came out; though Naruto helped rejuvenate her through the sharing of his chakra. That said, her husband took it upon himself to dote on her.

While she was appreciative of it, Clare could not help but feel embarrassed by his caring. Then that embarrassment got worse when Teresa started voicing her approval of it, and how she was jealous of her. Though the older woman was clearly just teasing her about it.

At the end of the day though, Clare was exhausted with keeping Teresa out for so long with the Soul Link that she went to sleep the instant her head rested upon her husband's chest. After they got undressed, of course. She groaned, the corners of her lips curving up slightly in a smile when Naruto kissed her forehead affectionately.

Then Naruto himself closed his eyes, hugging his woman to him as he went to sleep.

Next morning, Clare groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks then turned bright red upon realizing that she hadn't moved a muscle. There she was, her head still resting on Naruto's chest, her man happily snoozing away. Her hand trailed down without her even realizing it and the blonde realized her man was hard as a brick.

Was it morning wood? She frowned. That seemed… uncomfortable. Perhaps she should do something about that? If nothing else, is seemed like a good way to thank him for spoiling her…

That thought in mind, Clare gently slipped out of Naruto's grasp. Then, she gave her man a curious glance, slipping his dick out of their cloth prison without him so much as twitching, save for the little guy she'd freed showing its appreciation. Clare couldn't help but giggle at that.

Her man was nothing short of insatiable! No wonder he needed so many women; were he stuck with one he'd probably fuck the poor thing to death!

Rubbing her still-pantiless folds to make sure she was wet enough, she shifted upwards, raised herself just enough to loom over her man's monster dong and guided it to her moist, hungry folds.

" _Oh, my, this early in the morning? Have you no sense of shame, Clare~?"_ Said blonde turned beet red at her adoptive mother's teasing, but pressed on.

Naruto groaned in his sleep at the unmistakable feel of being engulfed by a hot, tight, little cootch. Damn, that felt good!

Bending her knees and encouraged by the happy sounds Naruto was making, the blonde squatted over her man and slowly started to move. She breathed through her nose as she watched his face for any changes.

As for Naruto himself, the feel of Clare's folds practically _sucking_ his dick drove him half-mad with pleasure. And when she started bouncing her hips in his lap, her folds practically trying to milk him for all its contents, he in his sleep addled mind, instinctively reached for the thing that was providing him this pleasure.

Clare smiled as her man grabbed her hips. Then, she clenched her muscles, squeezing his shaft. "Honey~!' she whispered. "Wakey, wakey~!"

That combined with her clenched muscles squeezing his dick, made Naruto open his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, seemingly unaware of what was going on thanks to his sleep addled mind. But seeing Clare moving up and down on top of him, followed by her interior muscles massaging him, had fully woke him up.

"Well well well," he chuckled, tiredly, but appreciatively. "This is one hell of a way to wake up."

Clare giggled at that, clenching her muscles once more. Naruto chuckled with her and moved one hand from her hip to caress her cheek; she leaned into his touch with a content look.

Then she got to getting rid of that irritating morning wood, and took enjoyment in doing so. Luckily for her, when Clare felt him twitching inside of her snatch, she immediately got off of him and took him into her mouth, where she proceeded to swallow every spurt.

She had one child already; she didn't want to have another. Not yet at least.

* * *

Five hours later.

Off in the distance, from her little cabin atop a little hill, a woman with long, thigh length, flowing silver locks and pointed ears tilted her head in curiosity. Was that… Teresa? Shocked the woman snapped her head in the direction she felt the yoki.

H-how?! Wasn't she dead?!

At first, she would have simply assumed it was Clare, again... but, Clare was with her. How on Earth was that possible? Then, another yoki came into her range, following the others closely - a yoki she'd hoped would simply ignore her after the former Number 3 sensed it just south of Pieta. And again, in Pieta, when someone apparently pissed it off… and yet again, here in the West when Priscilla found it and briefly fought it.

Why was it all the way over here? She'd made a distinct point to stay the _hell_ out of this being's way, so... why?!

Was it Clare? She and this being seemed to be travelling together. Did that mean it was... friendly? That they were on good terms? It certainly seemed like it, since the frighteningly powerful being doesn't seem to be fighting either Clare and Teresa - the woman being alive, after having witnessed her surprise beheading by Priscilla threw her in for a loop.

Still… if they were coming here, it seemed rude not to greet them. It certainly wouldn't be a good idea to piss off such a powerful entity. And so, with a deep breath, the pointy eared woman got her hooded cloak on and walked out to meet them halfway; she made sure to keep her yoki suppressed to the degree it was nigh undetectable.

Back with Naruto and the others, Teresa hummed thoughtfully, prompting the duo to look at her questioningly. She smiled and said, "she appears to be acting as expected. Irene's notably startled that you're coming to her and surprised to sense me coming, but she's approaching us nonetheless."

"Oh, that's good at least." Naruto said. "She's probably going to be suspicious as hell that you're back though. So it'll be best if you were to say something only _she_ would know." he pointed out to her.

Teresa gave him a devilish grin at that, sending a shiver up Naruto and Clare's spines. "I know _just_ the thing~!"

"Okay…" Naruto and Clare followed after Teresa this time, since the woman looks like she knows exactly where Irene is.

With Teresa leading them, it didn't take long for the trio to cross paths with the woman they'd sought. They didn't see her at first, but then Teresa came to a stop, chuckling as she lowered her hood covering her head.

"How long were you there for, Irene?" Teresa asked, as she looked off to her right.

Naruto and Clare stared at her for a moment, though it was Clare who looked in the same direction as Teresa seconds later. Naruto merely kept quiet and allowed them to sort this out for themselves, since he had a feeling he _might_ make things worse if he were to get involved.

Then a cloaked and unhooded Irene emerged from the shrubbery immediately, scowling deeply as she still couldn't believe her eyes. "A bit," she answered. "Can you prove that you're really Teresa?"

Said blonde smiled, immediately making the former Number 3 question her life choices, and said. "So, what ever _did_ happen to Sir Kermit McFluffikins?"

There was a _long_ silence at that, and it was broken by Naruto who could not keep himself from asking, "...Sir Kermit McFluffikins?" he looked at Clare, hoping she would have the answer; but even she was clueless at who that was.

A wide eyed Irene turned beet red at that.

Teresa then looked to her son-in-law and elaborated. "An adorable, little cat Irene owned." She then let out a chuckle at the memories washing over her. "You should have seen her reaction to seeing the little guy. I simply couldn't contain myself when I heard her yell, 'it's so fluffy I'm gonna die!'"

"STOP!" Irene cried out in embarrassment, then she growled under her breath before sighing in irritation. "You're definitely her, I never told _anyone_ about that." then the woman looked at Teresa with confused eyes eyes, "But how can _you_ be here? I saw you die!"

"It's… complicated," Teresa said. "You might want to sit down. This'll be a _long_ explanation."

"Something tells me a 'long explanation' is an understatement." Irene flatly replied, nevertheless the woman gestured for the trio to follow her as she said, "My cabin is nearby, we can talk there."

Teresa shrugged and followed the woman with Naruto and Clare trailing behind her. Though Teresa couldn't keep the amusement off her face when she heard Naruto say, "Not sure why I'm saying this, but Irene is pretty attractive."

Really, he had no idea why he said it, but he was saying the truth: Irene was a total babe. He didn't see what she looked like physically, since she had a cloak over her. But considering she's around the same age as Teresa, he'll guess she has a similar physique to her. And since she has the stigma too, he'll have to take care of that - if she wants him to get rid of it, of course.

Irene heard him as well, but she made no indication that she did hear him. Though she raised her shoulders a little when Clare asked. "Do you always flirt with every woman you see?"

"Flirt? I don't flirt… I think?"

"You think...?"

"I'm an orphan, Clare; I have been since I was born. I had to learn nearly everything, by myself. And barely had people to teach me right from wrong. And I wasn't exactly raised with the perfect role-models either… three of them were perverts." he chuckled at that, before going somber. "Two of them are dead now, now though." he reminded her of his less than stellar upbringing.

Clare, Irene and Teresa all frowned empathetically at that. All of them knew what it was like to be stripped of a family… and in Clare's case it happened twice. But, at least they still had one. The former Number 47 sighed and pulled Naruto into a tight, loving hug.

"Would you want them to come back?" Clare asked.

"Have my parents, and Pervy-Sage come back? Yeah, I would. I often dreamed what things would be like if my mum and dad didn't die. Or if my sensei wasn't killed by one of his past students. But… sometimes, some things must never be crossed."

Clare understood what he meant by that. Both she can Teresa did. Thanks to Naruto telling them what he knew so far about the origins of his people, the day before, they are aware his people are capable of reviving the dead; though the process involved doing so requires the sacrifice of someone else. And these zombies are immortal, and would regenerate from any wounds, even decapitation and disintegration.

At that Irene looked over her shoulder at him, and felt a tinge of jealousy when she saw Clare hugging him, but she ruthlessly crushed that emotion and looked to Teresa questioningly.

Said blonde smiled proudly. "They make a cute couple, don't they?" she asked with a chuckle.

Poor Clare turned beet red at that, but smiled.

Then Irene pointed out the obvious, "...he's not from around here, is he? No one has that shade of hair or such bright, blue eyes… I've also never seen such markings on someone's face, before."

"They're called birthmarks. Some people can get them when they're born. Mine just happen to be in the shape of whiskers…" He looked to Clare and added, "and apparently hereditary if our daughter's anything to go by."

Irene looked at him again so quickly the former Number 3 was honestly surprised she hadn't snapped her neck. "DAUGHTER?! When? How?!" She then turned to Clare and asked, "What the hell did I miss since you left?!"

Clare pointed at her husband and said, "He can heal our stigmas… apparently, restoring our fertility is a side-effect, though we still don't quite know how."

"He's also strong enough to have gotten Riful of the West and Luciela of the South as his consorts." Teresa added.

That second part was shockingly more believable…

"To be fair, they _did_ come onto me." Naruto pointed out.

"Whatever you say, casanova," Teresa scoffed.

"Why does no one _ever_ believe me!?" he whined.

"To be fair, most people wouldn't," Clare pointed out, "though I can vouch for Riful. I saw that with my own eyes, though I'm _still_ having a hard time believing that was real."

"Because I threw her previous consort clear through and out of the castle while he was what… 50 feet tall and fully transformed? And then made a crater where he was last standing?"

"...That, too." Clare muttered. "Seeing her do that immediately afterwards was the _last_ thing I'd expected, though."

"I wasn't expecting it either," Naruto said with a shrug. "I was an unknown at that point; back then, I would have expected something like that coming from my own continent. Though I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a pleasant surprise."

At that Irene came to a stop and looked at him with an arched brow to show her surprise. "Own continent? There's other lands beyond the sea?"

"Again, long story," Teresa chuckled.

* * *

It turns out they weren't that far from Irene's hideout. It was a two hour walk from where they found the woman. It was exactly where Clare remembered it. The small hill, the clearing and the forestry around the cabin that had bundles of fruit growing in and around them. There was a pile of chopped wood strewn in front of the cabin, as well as Irene's claymore.

"Nice place." Naruto complemented. "Scenic and out of the way from everything else. I could get used to a place like this." then he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm… maybe that island would do the trick…?" he muttered to himself.

"Island?" Clare asked out of curiosity.

"Back home, before they were almost wiped out, the Uzumaki Clan had an entire island to themselves. It's still there, and so are the ruins. I'm sure we could restore the buildings like I did with Riful's new castle, not too long ago."

"The town that was called Morris, right?" Teresa asked, that fortified town was still abandoned when she was a trainee. Apparently it was wiped out by an army of awakened beings several days after they refused to pay the organization when they got rid of a small infestation of yoma. That was where she got the idea the Organization were the ones who sent yoma and awakened beings to get rid of towns that refused to pay them.

Of course, before she learnt the truth, she meant it in jest - a way to get some sick twisted amusement out of frightening and tormenting everyone around her. Now she realised ust how true it was.

"That one and Raby, yeah," Naruto confirmed. "Morris is going to be used as a backup hideout though, just in case Raby is lost. But back to the main point: I can renovate the buildings there, but, since my Clan were renowned as unmatched seal masters when they were still around, doing that is going to be very risky."

"Risky how?" Clare asked.

"There might be traps for one. I don't know what kind, but whatever they used before they were nearly wiped out was almost enough to utterly destroy a three-nation joint-army that was over 30,000 strong. Barely more than 1000 out of those 30,000 got out of that alive. And the island had a natural defense around it in the form of whirlpools, so getting on to the island is a bitch and a half in on itself. Think of the whirlpools as a swirling hole in the water… kinda like a dust devil… or a tornado, if you have those here."

They had tornados in the desert areas of this continent. But they were rare. Thankfully, neither of them were unlucky enough to walk into one though.

"Sounds to me that this island has an almost impregnable defense. Makes me wonder how they were almost wiped out." Teresa said with a thoughtful expression.

"Nothing is truly impregnable." Naruto pointed out. "Whoever said they have an unbreakable or impregnable defense is a damned liar. Humans are just too damn creative for that not to be the case. We, as a species, have a knack for finding solutions to our problems, when we're motivated enough to get off our asses and actually do it."

"Wise words for one so young." Irene said appraisingly.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Riful said a similar thing when I said stuff about heroes and villains a year ago. But that's a discussion for another day. So, I take you have some questions to ask me. You can ask them out here, or we can all go inside your cabin and talk there?"

"Indeed," Irene confirmed, then she turned around and gave the blond a dangerous, but questioning glare. "Just who are you and how _is_ Teresa here? I saw her get decapitated years ago."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, as for how Teresa is here…" he paused to think of the best way to explain. "Well, to make a long story short, Clare had her flesh and blood implanted into her, as you most likely know. What you most likely don't know, is that Teresa's consciousness was there too, just waiting to come out."

Teresa waved at her and smiled in an almost cartoonish manner.

"Right…" Irene muttered.

"Naruto has been teaching me how to use his energy - chakra he calls it - for an entire year. It's able to do things that takes seeing it to believe it." Clare told her.

"Cha-kera?" The elvish looking woman asked, she had never heard of this cha-kera before.

"Close, it's pronounced Cha-kura," Naruto corrected her. "And well, chakra is capable of a lot of stuff. Like… walking on water. Running up walls. Flying. Controlling the elements and making copies of yourself." he surprised the living hell out of Irene by making a single clone of himself as an example. Clare and Teresa both silently laughed in unison at the astonished look on Irene's face.

"This is a Kage Bunshin, or Shadow Clone," Naruto said, with said clone waving at her with a cheerful grin. "As the name suggests, he is an exact copy of me. He has all of my skills and abilities, and anything he learns or does, I'll remember or learn. It's also impossible to tell the difference between the original and the clone since he is a perfect copy."

"Naruto has been teaching me how to use chakra for the past year because I wanted to use that technique." Clare picked up from where he left off. "At the same time, he got me to learn the Soul Link from Rafaela, and Beth - the previous Numbers 5 and 2 - so I could bring Teresa out for some fresh air."

"And that is how I came to be." Teresa concluded with a smile.

Once the explanation was over, the Naruto-clone dispelled itself. Irene looked at the trio before her, barely able to believe her pointed ears.

"If you think about it, Clare and I are very similar. You have the strongest warrior implanted in you… I have the strongest being sealed in me. Our right arms don't belong to us. And we're stronger once we bring our tenants out." Naruto let out a chuckle as he looked at the young woman. "We're so similar it's scary."

"But unlike us, your yoki can heal our stigma." Clare .

"Oh yeah, there's that too."

Irene averted her gaze with a frown. "You… wouldn't mind healing mine, would you?"

"I wouldn't, but…" he trailed off.

"Naruto has to see what he's doing to heal it," Teresa pointed out with an amused grin.

The former Number 3 blushed, knowing full well what her colleague was implying. "Noted."

"I should also warn you, Irene: it feels _good~!_ " The former Number 1 added. "I hear he made a few girls orgasm in the process."

"Not my fault!" Naruto quickly butted in, just in case Irene got the wrong idea. "Dietrich was the first time that's ever happened, and I honestly have no idea how. I didn't touch her sexually, at all."

Irene frowned. That denial came too quickly for her liking. "Just so we're clear: I _will_ punch you if you touch me suspiciously."

"I'd fully expect you to." Naruto replied with a nonchalant shrug, though inwardly the blond was sweating bullets. _That_ threat brought up some bad memories, but he forced those memories aside. "It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to smash my head in." He crossed his arms, muttering, "an old childhood friend of mine had a habit of that, actually… even for the littlest of things. I still don't quite know what I saw in her."

Clare looked at her husband with a frown, "Sakura?"

Naruto nodded affirmatively. "Yeah. Sakura, remember what I said to you back in Pieta?"

"Yes. I remember." Clare crossed her arms as she frowned. "You made a promise to return a boy she liked to her, and keeping that promise almost got you killed several times. You even took a fist sized hole to your lung twice. "

Irene cleared her throat, getting the young couple's attention. "Oh, right, we got distracted. Sorry." Naruto apologised to her with a sheepish laugh.

Teresa giggled, "Come on, lovebirds," she teased, "you can tell us about your life stories later~"

Naruto and Clare both blushed at that. Irene shook her head and walked to her cabin, leaving the other three to follow after her. She heard them do just that and turned on her heel.

"Do you want me to open the door for you?" Clare asked; the last time she saw Irene the woman had no arms, since she gave her last remaining one to replace the one she had lost to Ophelia.

Irene answered her question by opening it herself. She'd had plenty of time to grow a new one as it turned out. Then, she beckoned the trio to follow her in. Clare was very surprised to see Irene having a new arm and she looked at her own in contemplation. Looks like she didn't have to return the debt after all.

"Oh, it's nice and cosy in here." Naruto commented then he said, "If you want to get your scar gone now, I'll just turn around and look away?" Unfortunately, when Irene removed her cloak to reveal her form-fitting leather outfit, the reaction she got didn't help his case.

The outfit revealed was a sleeveless, brown leotard with boiled leather reinforcement and metal plating. There was also a shit ton of belts and leather straps, along with garters and knee-high boots. How the absolute fuck a one-armed woman was able to put that shit on was quite the mystery, but damn did it look sexy on her.

Teresa had a knowing look on her face when she saw the dumbstruck expression on Naruto's face, when he saw her outfit. She had to admit that Irene's outfit suited her well. It hugged her form well and, showed her curves in all the right places.

Irene was less than impressed, having immediately spotted the bulge in Naruto's pants. Naruto caught himself however and wisely turned around. "I'll just… turn around. And think of something disturbing…" he awkwardly said, before mentally asking his Tailed Beast friend, _"Kurama, help me out."_

" **With what? I dunno what I can do to help with your problem!"**

" _You're like, ancient! There's plenty of examples you can use!"_

" **...you calling me old, brat?"** Kurama threateningly growled.

" _Uh… not insultingly?"_ Naruto replied awkwardly.

There was a long silence on Kurama's end, until… **"...GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU A NEW ONE! THERE'S NO MINATO OR KUSHINA TO BAIL** _ **YOUR**_ **SORRY ASS THIS TIME AROUND!"**

Naruto flinched when he heard Kurama's voice echoing in his head, but he didn't say anything. Then he promptly hung up on the Tailed Beast; he is _so_ not eager to have Kurama beating his ass black and blue. And besides he had a job to do.

At least Kurama threatening to tear his ass a new one killed the boner he got. So… mission accomplished?

Naruto sighed, before turning back to an expectant Irene… who was now naked. Well, so much for his boner being gone. Fuck…

Teresa giggled. "You poor thing~!"

"Don't start, Teresa," Naruto whined; he did _not_ need to have the mature woman teasing him, right now. Even if he liked it. He got another giggle in response, but she thankfully said nothing more. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Naruto looked up at Irene and said, "right, well, might as well get this out of the way, no?"

Irene frowned at him suspiciously, but said nothing. As long as he didn't try something, she wouldn't punch his lights out. With a shrug Naruto brought his hand up and Irene watched as a familiar yoki she detected several times on the continent spike from him.

Then his fore and middle fingers were enveloped by a bubbling, crimson aura prompting the elvish eared woman to raise her eyebrows in surprise. So that is what his yoki looks like when made manifest? It's a lot weaker than she remembers.

"Lift your head slightly, please." Naruto requested her. "I need to start at the base of your neck and work my way down."

Irene obliged without question, tilting her chin upwards. Then, she shuddered upon feeling him make contact with her skin. Her entire body was enveloped by a… a strange kind of warmth as Naruto dragged his fingers down. Her scar burned and tingled so pleasantly as the stitches were eaten away by his corrosive yoki.

Just like all the others he did this for in the past, her stigma slowly vanished in the wake of his fingers; her stitches burned away, and only fair, unblemished skin was left in its wake. As his fingers went down between the valley of her breasts, Irene's chest heaved as she took several breaths to calm herself. While her heaving chest would be distracting for him, Naruto - who already has seen plenty of bouncing titties at this point - kept his focus on the job; although that didn't stop him from admiring Irene's size as he slowly moved down her body.

When he got to the very last part just above her groin, Irene expertly forced her knees not to tremble. Then, Naruto took a look at her left shoulder and frowned. Without a word, he placed a hand on her shoulder before she could ask and the woman was then engulfed by the red chakra.

Just as she was about to ask what he was doing, she felt something in her left… wait. She didn't _have_ a left arm! Looking down, Irene's eyes went wide in shock as she saw her missing limb starting to grown back, little by little… and it felt _so_ good! Irene panted heavily, barely able to contain the sheer pleasure she was feeling - but she did, just barely. After a full minute, Irene had the entirety of her left arm back, and she stared at the limb in shock even as the one tailed cloak around her dispersed.

Naruto chuckled warmly as she looked at her arm and flexed her hand experimentally. He knew the feeling.

"Well, that's me done." then Naruto slowly edged away and made his way to the front door of the cabin. "I'm going to head out for a bit and get some training done."

Irene swiftly grabbed him by the shoulder before she even knew what she was doing, completely acting on her own arousal, and said, "let me help you with... that." She looked down at the persistent, sizeable bulge in his pants.

"Uh…" Naruto took a quick glance to his left, before he was replaced by a log; then gravity took hold and the piece of tree dropped to the ground. Irene recoiled in surprise, utterly startled at the unexpected replacement and she wildly looked around, then she looked back down at the log once more when she didn't see him around.

There was only one logical conclusion her mind could come up with.

Irene's eye twitched. "Did he just turn into a log?!"

"No. Naruto can just swap places with things with Chakra." Clare answered the irritated woman with a sigh and an amused chuckle. "He's probably outside since that's where the logs are."

"Why did he do that, though?" Teresa asked, since Naruto has a habit of fucking any somewhat attractive woman who makes eye-contact with him she thought he would jump at the chance at having a go with Irene.

"His childhood friend and crush was abusive to him from what I gathered." Clare told her. "When Irene threatened to punch him, that must have brought up some bad memories. Perhaps he thought this was some sort of trick?"

"You seem to know a lot about him." Irene pointed out.

"He's my husband." Clare dryly told her.

"Fair en- wait!" The former Number 3 looked at her in shock. Now that she thought about it, something was... off. "Why didn't you intervene? One would expect his wife to be livid at the thought of another woman coming onto him."

"Irene, Irene, Irene… You have _much_ to learn when it comes to Naruto." Teresa said with a devious grin.

Blushing, Clare elaborated. "I was actually his fourth… that I know of. The one you should be asking is Riful, if anyone."

Irene just stared at her for the longest time. Then she said, in a slow, deliberate manner to make sure she didn't hear wrong. "Riful... As in Riful of the West? _That_ Riful? And fourth? How many… _wives_ does he have?"

Teresa chuckled and said, "Yes. He's married to Riful of the West, and to Luciela of the South and to Luciela's sister as well. As for how many wives he has? He has somewhere around 20 or so? There's also a few friends with benefits here and there. It's hard to keep track."

As Irene looked between Teresa and Clare aghast, the latter shrugged saying in a 'what can you do?' tone, "Naruto has enough stamina to go for days if he wants, and can make solid clones, so he can be in several places at once." then she added mischievously, "But if you want a piece of him, go right on ahead~"

* * *

Naruto walked away from the cabin with a under breath, and nervous laugh. He had no idea if the woman was just saying that to test him or not, but with that threat of her punching him looming over his head he wasn't going to take that risk.

Even if he really wanted to take her up on the offer as well.

Coming to a stop, the blond took a look at his surroundings; seeing as he was far enough away from Irene's small cabin Naruto decided this was a good place to train. It was wide open and spacious. And he didn't want to ruin the environment either, since it really is a nice place.

Stretching his fingers and rolling his wrists Naruto made his infamous cross seal, and with a cry of "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" the blond made a small group of 20 clones.

"Alright," the original Naruto said with a small grin, as he took out an oddly shaped tri-blade kunai from… somewhere and held it in a reverse grip. "you all know what to do!"

The clones nodded and with a battle cry they all threw themselves at their creator. As they approached the blond in all directions, Naruto took a defensive stance in preparation.

* * *

Back inside the cabin, when Irene heard a battlecry from outside the pointy eared woman snapped her head towards the door in bewilderment. Teresa and Clare looked in the same direction with a knowing smile.

"What the…?" The former Number 3 said in complete bewilderment.

"Looks like Naruto is going to train." Clare said with a giggle.

Teresa looked at her friend, and asked. "Want to watch him from in here?"

"I think I'd rather get a closer look," Irene replied.

"I think you should stay in here." Clare, who was looking outside through the window, told the older woman. "Naruto's the type of person who takes his training absolutely seriously; he tends to get… carried away."

Irene frowned and walked over to the window to look outside; and the silver haired, pointy eared woman blinked in surprise seeing multiple Naruto's trying to dogpile one other Naruto in the middle. Who was holding a flimsy, yet strange looking tri-bladed knife that barely qualified as one. The damn thing was tiny, not even four inches! What the hell was he hoping to kill with that thing, a squirrel?!

But when he threw it at the other Narutos, that was when things got a little… crazy. He was gone in a yellow flash, appearing right next to one of the other clones as he dispelled it with a Rasengan to the back, kunai in hand. When one other lunged at him, he threw the kunai once more and disappeared again, returning to his original position and sent another rasengan through the clone's head.

Naruto used the smoke as cover as he threw the tri-kunai above. Back in the cabin the hybrids saw Naruto reappear in the sky, where he seemed to hover for a moment before gravity took hold and brought him down to earth. The blond threw the kunai again, at a clone's back with another leaping in its path and taking it in the chest.

That clone promptly dispelled and Naruto disappeared from the air, and reappeared on the ground in another yellow flash, shoving another rasengan into a clone unlucky enough to be close.

Naruto quickly snapped his head left and right, and saw he was about to be dogpiled. Without thinking, he tossed the tri-kunai to the left, made a hand seal and the tri-kunai went from one to ten; then he disappeared in another yellow flash and as more yellow flashes appeared around the 'battlefield' in puffs of smoke, a _lot_ of clones were dispelled. The Original Naruto would grab the fake kunai, once he dispels the clones near them and to the naked eye, would toss them in seemingly random areas.

But for the Original, it was _so_ much more than that. He was spreading them around. And by the time he was done, there was less than ten of them left.

Now realising they were in trouble the clones broke off and tried to make more of themselves. Except the original acted before they could get a single clone up.

Irene was finding it hard to keep track of him. He would disappear and reappear in a matter of seconds, and what's more his yoki signature would vanish when he disappeared. It was only for a split second but for Irene it was simply… shocking. No, worrying is more like it.

He was _fast_!

Teresa herself was in the same boat as Irene. She found it difficult it difficult to keep track of him. What was that technique called again…? Harishin? A technique so fast, so deadly, it can wipe out an entire battalion in a matter of seconds or minutes. It was nothing if not impressive. She would _love_ to see if she can keep up with him using that technique in their next spar.

In a matter of seconds the remaining clones were dispelled by the original, who was left in the middle of the clearing, on his knee, holding the kunai in front of him in reverse grip. The fake tri-kunai's around him went up in puffs of smoke, now that they served their purpose. Then he stood up, twirling the tri-blade kunai in his palm so fast it looked like a blur before he threw it up in the sky. Then he vanished from their line of sight in another yellow flash.

"...So, you still want to have sex with him?" Clare asked Irene nearly a quarter of a minute later after Naruto vanished. They knew he didn't vacate the area, since they could feel his yoki rapidly appearing and disappearing above.

Irene turned beet red at that. "I just wanted to repay him for the help," she said.

Then she saw the kunai stick in the ground, and Naruto reappeared beside it with his hand gripping the handle. Then the blond stood up, pulling the kunai out of the ground and putting it away.

When Teresa saw Naruto making his way to the cabin, the woman pulled Irene away from the window as she slyly said with a faint smile. "Well… you just might get your chance to 'thank' him."

"If you want to thank him, you have to _show_ him you want to thank him. Be more seductive. And don't be afraid to show him what you want. He also likes it when a woman takes control. But he can be shy too, if he's in a situation he's not always familiar with." Clare advised her.

"He also likes it when we're forward and flirty. Compliments work well on him too." Teresa added; since Naruto was raised with a lot of neglect around him, he likes it when he is complimented. "But… just in case he tries to run away again…"

Then Teresa proceeded to strip herself out of Clare's clothing.

* * *

Naruto let out a tired sigh upon coming back into the cabin and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw Irene in the center of the room, sitting on her ankles and still naked, with her hair covering her nipples, as she looked at him expectantly. "Welcome back," she greeted with a friendly smile.

Naruto's boner instantly returned with an audible twang and a vengeance.

"Uh… hi." poor Naruto so was conflicted; he didn't know if he should walk back out or close the door behind him.

Teresa chose for him, closing the door behind him and locking it. "Hello~!" Naruto looked behind himself, realizing that the woman was naked as well.

"T-Teresa! ...What's going-" he was unable to finish his sentence as Teresa pressed a finger against his lips.

Teresa leaned in and whispered into his ear in a lustful chuckle, "What does it look like, stud~?" she slowly guided the uncharacteristically flustered blond over to Irene who was watching this with well hidden amusement.

Naruto gave her a nervous laugh, before looking back to Irene to realize she was missing. He looked down upon feeling a sudden draft and saw that his pants were pooled around his ankles, just in time to bite back a snicker as Irene yelped and fell back in surprise.

The former Number 3 had nearly jumped out of her skin when something taped her on the forehead and now that she had fallen back, Irene's eyes bulged at the sight of the one-eyed _beast_ before her. "A-are they even supposed to get that big?!"

Teresa giggled devilishly, as she reached down to grab hold of her man's meat stick. "Not really, but Naruto is special in the regard. He'll ruin you for any other man once you get this thick cock inside of you~" she giggled again and started stroking the blond's dick, it was enough to keep him at full mast but not much else. "He fucked Clare and I together, you know. And he ruined us~. So if you want to thank him, then come and _thank him_ ~!"

Naruto moaned and shuddered as he was manhandled by the mature bitch behind him. He didn't mind this actually. He shuddered happily at the sudden feel of Irene's experimental lick, not minding that either.

Upon seeing the blond's reaction, Irene decided to get bolder. She didn't mind the taste, so she took his tool into her mouth, clumsily but enthusiastically trying to suck him off.

Teresa peered down at the enthusiastic sucking Irene with a lewd grin; she glanced at the bed and asked, "Want to take this to the bed? It'll be a _lot_ better than standing up."

Blinking Naruto looked at Teresa then followed her gaze. "It - ah! - it depends what this sexy woman wants to do. Oh, god that feels so good!" oh he wanted to just thrust into her mouth and use her throat as a cunt. But he stopped himself because he knew damn well that Irene would not appreciate that in the slightest..

Spurred on by Naruto's praise, Irene looked at the man with a gleam in her eye. "I certainly wouldn't mind," she said, after taking his cock out of her mouth for a moment, she took him back in and sucked on it for several more seconds, before pulling back once more to add with a saucy grin, "I'm curious as to what you're capable of. A man with twenty wives _must_ be good at what he does to retain them~!"

Naruto chortled, "Alright," then he asked after noticing someone was missing. "Where's Clare?"

"She decided to give us some alone time to catch up… and to 'bond' with you," Teresa purred. And by that she meant Clare dispelled herself and left Teresa and Irene alone with Naruto.

"I see…" Naruto said, chuckling; then, he decided to… take charge so to speak. He looked down at the kneeling elf eared woman and said in a commanding tone. "Irene, stand up." Said woman shivered pleasantly at the commanding tone and obliged immediately. Naruto then looked back over his shoulder to Teresa, "Teresa, stand beside her." he told her in the same commanding tone.

"Ooh~!" Teresa cooed, obliging as well. "Taking command are we? I like it~!"

With a chuckle, Naruto stepped out of his pants, boxers and shoes before walking over to the older women. He looked them over from head to toe appreciatively, as if he was taking in a fine piece of sculpture. He noticed that Irene's carpet matched the drapes, and that her tits were nearly the same size as Teresa's. They had a similar physique as well, although Irene was slimmer than Teresa.

"You both have a nice physique." he told them; and then he grinned as he eyed them up and down again, " And I most _definitely_ approve~" the blond purred.

Irene blushed at that, though she kept the stoicness up, and Teresa giggled as she gave him a saucy grin.

"Now, what should we do first I wonder…" he mused aloud to himself.

"If I may, Naruto-Sama," Teresa cooed, "Irene here is oh, so desperate for your attention. She'd _love_ to become your newest bedwarmer, I'm sure~!"

Naruto grinned at that but looked at the still blushing, but stoic faced Irene. "Oh really?"

That got her to crack, as the former Number 3 shyly averted her gaze. "Y-yes, Naruto… Sama." She was _so_ out of her element here; the woman was going with the flow so to speak. Irene looked at Naruto again and with a small, flirtatious smile, she leaned down and pressed her arms against her bosom. "P-please, do with me as you will, Naruto-Sama. My body, my life, my _innocence_ are yours, if you'll have them."

At first, Naruto wasn't sure what to say to that. He may have had Galatea, Jean and Miria giving similar offers in the past, but that didn't mean he was used to it. Still, he couldn't help but think it was kind of hot in its own right, and he knew how to play the part. Putting on his game face, Naruto decided to play along. "Very well, go and sit on the edge of the bed."

Teresa and Irene did as commanded, moving to the bed and felt his eyes on their asses, as they sat upon the edge. Then Naruto walked over, dick throbbing with arousal, but instead of him sticking that slab of man meat into her snatch like Irene was expecting the blond got down on his knees, in-between her thighs and grinned up at her deviously.

"You're going to _enjoy_ this." then Naruto licked his lips with anticipation, and dived into her pussy tongue first.

True to his word, Irene did. When she felt his tongue caress her lower lips, her eyes went as wide as dinner plates, before they rolled into her skull and she let out a guttural moan. Her hips writhed and her tongue lolled out as Irene's arms buckled and she fell back upon the bed. She simply didn't stand a ghost of a chance. And when he wiggled said tongue past her vulva, and started exploring the depths within, lapping at her inner walls and trying to wiggle as deep as he can possibly go, Irene came on the spot.

Naruto groaned into her snatch, sucking and drinking the squirting juices as they gushed forth into his mouth. She instinctively rolled her hips against his tongue, and reached down with her regrown arm and held his head in place as she tried her damnedest to get more of the nirvana he was giving her.

Once Irene got down from her high and was coherent enough, she allowed Naruto to get out from between her thigh. The blond wiped his mouth of her juices and got in-between Teresa's thighs.

Naruto gave the woman an eager grin, which she returned. Then he leaned in and got to work. Teresa rolled her head back, closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure as she felt his soft and wet tongue caress her lower lips. She reached down and caressed his scalp, while trying to grind her hips against the warm, wet and fleshy oral organ.

"Oh, my you're quite good at this~" she mewled.

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed her thighs; and with closed eyes he proceeded to plunge his tongue into her eager cunt and started to frantically lap at her inner walls. He went as deep as he could go, his tongue touching her sweet spots and bringing her that much closer to her orgasm. In the end it became too much for Teresa and she came in his mouth, flooding his gob as she squealed like a little whore.

Naruto swallowed it all like a champ and pulled away once she was done, and wiped off any leftover juices. Taking a moment to recover, Naruto looked over to a still-dazed Irene, the blond then licked his lips for an entirely different reason. He then loomed over her, spreading the silver-haired woman's legs and guiding himself to her virgin cootch.

Irene groaned pathetically at the overwhelming sensation of her inner walls parting around Naruto's _beast_ of a dick. And when he slid in, stretching the interior walls of her cunt as wide as they can go the pointy eared woman felt so _deliciously_ full she just had to get more of it. Even better he kept delving deeper and deeper inside of her; and when Naruto's bulbous head pressed against her cervix Irene let out a pathetic but pleading mewl as she rolled her hips.

Naruto groaned loudly, absolutely loving the sensation of Irene's tightness. The feel of a woman's virgin folds around his dick would never get old. He laid down on top of her and wrapped his arms around her, and the silver haired woman locked her ankles around him as the two started to move in perfect sync. The pace was a slow, intimate one to get Irene use to his size, but damn did it feel good!

"Are you enjoying this so far, pretty lady~?" Naruto asked, as he lovingly trailed his hand up and down along Irene's thigh, waist and chest.

Irene blushed, not used to being complemented. She smiled and nodded. "It feels so… strange, but so good~!"

Naruto stopped moving his hips, and smiled when Irene let out a whine of protest; she obviously wanted him to keep going.. "Want it to feel even better?"

The silver-hair and silver-eyed woman woman bit her lip, wondering if she'd even be able to endure such pleasure. Was it even _possible_ for it to feel better?! She looked him in the eye and nodded.

He grinned a devilish grin, "Alright, then prepare yourself." and with that Naruto slowly eased his way out of her vagina until only the tip was left inside. And he hovered there for a moment. Then quickly sat up, grabbed her hips, and _slammed_ himself into her waiting wet cootch to the hilt! The second he was balls deep in the pointy eared woman Naruto started fucking her at a fast, quick pace. He was slamming into her cunt like a piston, never slowing, always unrelenting.

So overwhelmed was she that Irene's wails of pleasure got caught in her throat as her face contorted into a silent scream of utter bliss. Never in her life had she felt something so… so _good_! How was it possible to feel so good?!

Then Naruto leaned back down on top of her and used her shoulders as handlebars, to delve even _further_ into her snatch. He was completely and utterly overwhelming Irene; a powerful swordswoman the woman may be, but damn was this one hell of an experience! The closest she can compare it to was when he healed her of her stigma and regrew her left arm, and when she was using her yoki… but this trumped that.

Irene said she was offering her body, her life and her innocence - well, Naruto was going to take her body and innocence, and completely ruin her for any other man by shaping her cunt to fit him and _only_ him. She was his for life, whether she knew it yet or not.

"Oh-ho my! It looks like Naruto is too much for you, Quicksword Irene~" Teresa teased, laughing amusement at seeing the former Number 2 - in Teresa's eyes Irene will _always_ be Number 2 - being reduced to a mewling mess by this young stud.

Irene didn't reply; she _could not_ reply! This pleasure; this nirvana he was giving her was simply too much for her to bare. But she wanted more, more, more more more more! Then, the room flipped before Irene's startled eyes and she found herself sitting on top of Naruto as he kept pounding her without missing a beat.

"Wh-ah-ah-ah~" Irene tried to say, "Why am I on top now?" but her moans kept getting in the way, so she gave up on trying to speak and just enjoyed the ride.

Fortunately for her, Teresa knew what the Former Number 2 wanted to say. "Naruto likes it when a woman takes charge too." said Teresa, then she looked at the blond under the older woman with a leer, "Isn't that right?"

Her being in control…? Irene's inner walls fluttered at the thought. Her pride at being Number 2, then 3, _told_ her to take charge; to show him his place; to show why he should not underestimate the rank 2! Naruto let out a startled yelp as she then slammed him onto the bed and started bouncing on his dick. Wailing like a common whore, she clenched her muscles with every ascent and then slammed back down at a blistering pace, trying her damnedest to milk him for his seed.

Well, who was he to deny this hot-ass babe what she wanted?

Naruto placed his hands on her hips and pounded Irene back; he was able to keep pace with her, albit with a little difficulty. This was due to him not being on the bed completely. His feet were still touching the floor, since, when he rolled around and brought Irene on top of him, he had not moved from the edge of the bed; but this was nothing he couldn't handle.

Teresa on the other hand could see Naruto was having a little difficulty due to the way he was lying on the bed. So she went to correct that. With a mischievous smile, Teresa slipped off the bed and stood in front of the fucking couple; then, she leaned down to grab Naruto's ankles and surprised the holy shit out of her friend and Naruto as she pulled his feet and legs up and off the ground and quickly moved them onto the bed.

Now Naruto was more comfortable on Irene's bed; with a devious grin the blond looked up at the silver-haired woman and bent his knees before drilling up into her. Irene threw her head back, wailing at the top of her lungs as Naruto fucked her with everything he had. Not going down without a fight, Irene pinned his head between her hands and leaned down so she was directly in front of his face.

Naruto then moved his hands from her hips to her breasts and grabbed them, kneading and rubbing her mammaries to give her that little extra pleasure. Irene grit her teeth as she fought down the impending orgasm, having nearly cum right there and then. Narrowing her eyes in determination she soldiered on, trying her damnedest to make him cum first.

She was making one _hell_ of an effort, though. Naruto's breath went shallow and his thrusts were becoming more erratic. He was getting close. Irene shuddered pleasurably at the feel of his cock throbbing within her. She didn't know what was coming next, but, for some reason she felt like she knew he was getting close to the end.

Something deep within her, something primal spurred her on. She wanted something… No, she _needed_ it! She knew not quite what, but every fiber of her being screamed at Irene to press on!

Suddenly Naruto growled viciously, and reached down to grab at her ass; then he slammed inside her all the way to the hilt, pummeling through her cervix. _That_ caused Irene to go wide eyed; her inner walls clamped around Naruto's cock so tight and she threw her head back, screaming out loud in pleasure as she finally came around him. The feel of her walls clamping down hard on his cock, her juices squirting his legs, and her scream of joyous pleasure - all of them was what did Naruto in.

Naruto roared in pleasure as he emptied his balls directly into Irene's unprotected, now-fertile womb, instinctively doing his damnedest to impregnate the strong, healthy, hot-ass female on top of him.

Out of breath and surprisingly exhausted Irene collapsed on top of the young man beneath her, no longer having any strength in her upper body. Her long hair was dishevelled and strewn about. Naruto enjoyed the feel of her naked body on top of his, the feel of her squashed tits pressed up against his chest, and the feel of her fluttering inner walls sucking the seed from his balls as far into her body as possible. He still had his hands on her tush and took particular enjoyment in rubbing and kneading her nice ass.

"...So… you enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked Irene.

The silver-haired woman moaned happily, the sensation of his wet heat _still_ being pumped into her loins sent a pleasant shiver up her spine. "I did…" Irene whispered, her throat hurting from all the wailing she'd done. She chuckled in amusement. "I'd say you did, too… Just how much of that stuff can one man put into a woman's body? I swear you're going to give me _triplets_ if you keep this up..."

Naruto let out a chuckle of his own, "I fucked Riful for nearly a week straight, one time. I must have came… at least ten times, each day? The damn girl was insatiable! There was also Cynthia - another wife of mine, and a former Number 14 - who kept fucking me until she got pregnant. _That_ lasted for five days."

Irene scowled at being outperformed by a number 14. She'd have to rectify that.

Then Naruto said, "But, I like it when I get to cuddle at the end. Sort of like we're doing now." He rubbed her back lovingly, giving Irene a kiss on the forehead. Said woman's eyes were like saucers as she practically went from her porcelain hue straight to beet red on contact. "It's nice and it's relaxing." he looked at Teresa who was looking at them with a faint smile. "Wanna cuddle too, Teresa?"

"I would _love_ to cuddle with you." The former Number 1 replied with a purr.

Irene let out a pathetic whine when Naruto lift her up and off of him, and she laid down on his left side while Teresa gladly took his right. Naruto wrapped his arms around the two mature, older women and pulled their naked bodies close to his. Then, Teresa's hand started trailing down to his crotch.

Noting that her son-in-law was still hard, the former Number 1 decided that would simply not do. With a faint smile, she grasped Naruto's prick, and took joy when he bucked his hips against her hand in surprise. When he looked at her with widened eyes, her smile became decidedly devious before she looked to Irene suggestively.

"Oh, Irene~" Teresa began, "It seems that our… boy toy is still a bit riled up down there. Want to help me take care of it~?" she offered, her hand steadily stroking the fifteen inch cock from top to base.

The pointy eared woman looked down and hummed thoughtfully to herself, "Hmm, I don't know…" she said, but her hand went down towards his crotch despite her words. "I don't think he can handle the two of us…" then her hand grasped his cock just above Teresa's and joined her in stroking him. " _Are_ you able to handle us?"

Naruto chuckled and got them moaning and mewling when he reached down to grab their posteriors. "Why don't you go and find out for yourselves? I think it'll be fun."

"Ooh~! That sounded like a challenge," Teresa cooed with a small, narrowed eyed grin. Then she looked to her old colleague and asked, "don't you think so, too?"

Irene was looking at Naruto with her eyes narrowed as well as thinned lips. Oh that was most definitely a challenge. "I think he is underestimating us Teresa. Shall we show him _why_ it is unwise to underestimate us? A Former Number 1 and 3?"

"I prefer you being a Number 2 than 3. But yes, we should~" Then they looked at Naruto with hooded eyes and saucey grins.

The Uzumaki didn't know why, but something told him he was going to be in for one hell of a ride. He looked at the wall before reaching into his tunic and pulling out a scroll before unrolling it. This was a yoki/chakra barrier scroll to be exact; seeing what was written on it had gotten Irene's interest, as the glyph on it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Then he pressed it against the bedside table to his right and put both chakra and yoki into it, Irene was surprised when the ink on it glowed for a brief moment, and the entire cabin on the inside and out was enveloped by a faint light for a few seconds.

"What was that?" A surprised Irene asked; so surprised was she that the former Number 3 stopped stroking him.

"A barrier that contains the usage of yoki and chakra within it." he explained and when he saw the confused look on her face, he elaborated. "As long as the barrier is up no one will be able to know if you are using your yoki."

"It's true." Teresa said with a giggle, "He used it when he was teaching Clare to use the Kage Bunshin in order to bring me out."

Irene looked at her for a moment before a grin appeared on her lips once more. Well… if Teresa said it works then who is she to argue? Now they can have some _real_ fun! The silver-haired woman grinned viciously, sending a shiver up Naruto's spine.

Teresa mirrored her expression. This was going to be _so_ much fun!

Naruto chuckled nervously, and then they looked at him as their yoki flared; their silver eyes, changed to a glowing demonic gold with feline-like pupils. Their grip on his prick tightened just enough for it to be noticeable, but not enough for it to hurt him; and then they jacked him off in almost perfect unison - Irene servicing the lower shaft while Teresa dealt with the upper portion. Then, Teresa lifted herself up, leaning down, and licked the very tip of his dick.

Naruto's prick throbbed appreciatively at that and he groaned when her tongue flicked about his pisshole, rubbing against it teasingly and lapping up the leftover cum from filling Irene up, before swirling it around the rest of his bulbous head.

Naruto dropped his head on the pillow and simply enjoyed the ministrations the women were providing him. He reached down to caress Teresa's head as thanks for focusing her attention on his prick, and caressed and kneaded Irene's ass as thanks for going along with it.

The silver-haired woman ducked down and gave his balls an experimental lick. His whole dick throbbed appreciatively at that, encouraging her to continue. Seeing as how Irene didn't mind the taste, she did just that and buried her face into his ballsack, licking and slobbering all over it while taking her hand away from his prick - allowing Teresa full reign with it - to rest them on his legs.

The blond brought his arms back to brace himself against them as he leaned up. He saw them gazing at him lustfully with their golden, vertical slanted eyes as they worked his cock and ballsack at the same time. Then Teresa opened her gob and took him in her mouth and proceeded to go down on him like a professional.

"Holy crap, that feels good!" Naruto moaned, dropping down on the bed once more. With a groan he said, "You said you wanted to show me to _not_ underestimate you two," he leaned back up and gave them a challenging grin, "so what are you wanting for? Show me why I shouldn't underestimate you sexy women!"

Teresa giggled and Irene grinned as they ganged up on him. They both curled up at his thighs, leaned in and latched their mouths on the corners of his dick; Teresa moved up, licking and sucking against the right side and Irene took his left side and licked and sucked as she moved down. Their mouths were clamped around his dick and they tried their damnedest to wring out as much cum from his balls as they possibly could.

They applied the same amount of suction to his glans when they took turns, in taking the head and two inches of his prick into their mouths.

Naruto ran his fingers through their hair as they took turns taking his dick in their mouth. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

One day later

Irene had thrown her cloak over her shoulders as she finished getting dressed. Last night was… interesting, in a very good way of course. Who knew he could last for so long? Teresa certainly helped in getting him down, and the cuddling afterwards was very nice indeed. It certainly made her curious about what it would be like to be one of his wives.

Then Clare asked him a question.

"Naruto, when is your birthday?"

Said blond blinked owlishly. How the hell had that never come up, until now was beyond him.

"It's October 10th… my Birthday was a month ago." Naruto replied; that would make him 21-years-old, now, right? He honestly isn't sure.

He got here when he was still 17-years-old… he turned 18 a week and a few days later, since it was October when he set foot on land again. A year later, Rubel got to the Elemental Nations, and he was told by Shukaku, who was told by Isobu, that the bald man left and is now most likely back here again. So two years had passed. That makes it three years he was here. And his Birthday came one month ago. So, yeah, he's been here for about 3 years, give or take a few weeks more.

And the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended a year before _that_. So he's been gone from the Elemental Nations for _four years_. When Rubel arrived, two years would have passed since the end of the war...

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, good god, all this thinking was beginning to irritate him so much it hurt his brain. The war ended four years ago. Hinata died three years ago. The end!

Clare stopped in her tracks. "Oh! I-I'm sorry I missed it!" she said looking at him with an ashamed look.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry about it; we've been on the road for two months already, you were technically there and therefore did not miss it." he pointed out to her.

"I still feel like I should have done something special for you…"

Naruto chuckled, pulling her into a one-armed hug and kissing her cheek. "You honestly have nothing to worry about. I love you, Clare, and hell, I forgot about it, myself." To be honest he _never_ liked his birthdays, since it had so much stigma - because, y'know, Kurama attacking Konoha and all? A lot of adults - and by a lot, he really meant _nearly every one of them_ \- would treat him a lot more harshly on his Birthdays than any other day, since it would always remind them of what they lost. It got better two-and-a-half years later though, but, it was far too late for him to get any enjoyment out of it now, since it was ruined for him for the first 13 years of his life.

But not wanting Clare to feel bad, he whispered into her ear, "If nothing else, you have about 10 months or so to plan ahead for next time~!"

Clare giggled, "So what age would you be now?" she asked.

Pulling away Naruto gave her a helpless shrug. "21-years-old, I think? I honestly lost count. I _do_ know I'm in my early 20s so, either 21 or 22."

Irene frowned a little when she heard the slight bitterness in his tone upon mentioning that word, his birthday. She sighed, walked over to him and pulled the blond into a hug, prompting Naruto to turn beet red. "So why don't you like your birthday?" she asked him, trying and succeeding in not trying to sound curious.

Controlling his blush Naruto shrugged. "My birthday has a lot of stigma around it. My parents died, thousands of people lost their lives to Kurama - the powerful being sealed inside of me - and my birthplace across the sea to the West was almost wiped out by him." he let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "While no one hurt me physically per say, they did the next best thing: ignoring me. For me there is nothing worse than the pain of feeling… so... _alone_. I had _nothing_ growing up. I was treated as if I didn't exist and having _thousands_ _of people_ , young and old, treating me like that for 13 years… it nearly broke me. On my birthdays, I felt even more alone. Since it reminded everyone of what they lost, I was treated even worse. It never got physical, but… their words..."

"You're not alone anymore," Clare whispered into his ear, hugging her husband tight. Irene hugged, him, too, and Naruto had to admit that he certainly didn't mind being sandwiched between two hot-ass women.

He smiled at his wife warmly."I know. It got better, but, the first 13 birthdays I experienced kinda ruined it for me. I never did find enjoyment in my birthdays; to me, it was just another day. You're the first one to ask when my Birthday is. actually. And with Miria reading my bibliography, she'd know when it is. Though she never asked… might be because she already knows what I think of it."

"How come you're not… full of hate?" Clare asked; when he gave her a questioning look, she elaborated. "The way you were treated, would have left anyone a bitter and jaded person. But… you're not? You're so… happy. Always smiling."

Naruto frowned thoughtfully as he tried to think of a way to explain. "Pain can make you angry. It can make you sad. But pain can also make you kind. It can make you, understand, things other people cannot and to not take things for granted. It was because of this understanding that I was able to connect with people who tried to kill me in the past. People who shared similar lives to me." He sighed. "Mind you, I was in a much darker place when I first got here, because of my first fiancee's death. But the love I received from so many women here brought me out of it. The love I get from you." He punctuated that with a peck on the lips, drawing a giggle from his wife.

" _Well, that certainly was news to me."_ Clare heard Teresa say. _"Seems we may need to read this… 'bibliography' he wrote, if we want to know more about him. Miria is learning his language by that girl, Kari? Maybe you learning from her would be beneficial? Or you can be patient and wait until she translates it into our language or something."_

" _I heard Miria was a quarter of a way through the translation."_ Clare mentally replied to her adoptive mother. _"A few more months and we'll have a legitimate source we can learn about him from."_

" _Indeed. Nevertheless, this is a bit of an eye opener. I wonder what else he's keeping to himself…?"_

"So, shall we get going?" Naruto asked, taking Clare away from her mental two-way conversation with Teresa as he looked at her.

Clare smiled and nodded; she was quite eager to get back on the road. Though she did spare Irene a look, since they _did_ come all the way out here for her in the first place.

The woman noticed the look she was getting and said, "I am rather curious about you and your… wives. So, I shall be accompanying you." she certainly didn't mind the… experience she had tasted last night, and would definitely not be opposed going for another round with him.

Naruto chuckled. "Alright. Let's get going, then. Hold on tight, you two."

That caught Irene's attention, as she cocked her head curiously.

"Wait!" Clare said, "What about our claymores? We can exactly leave them here you know!"

"Oh, sorry," Naruto said, looking sheepish. Then, with his hands in the cross seal behind Clare's back, he summoned a clone and had him fetch them.

Literally the next thing she knew, Irene found herself inside a castle. A short moment later, the clone appeared right next to her in a flash of gold. Their claymores in hand.

The silver-haired woman snapped her head to the chamber door, sensing two absurdly powerful yoki signatures approaching. She went pale in the face when she recognised one of them almost immediately; it was hard to forget the yoki belonging to _her._ Irene looked at Naruto with wide eyes, he didn't say fucking _PRISCILLA_ of all awakened beings was here! What the hell was he thinking!?

Then the chamber doors slammed open, and Naruto was suddenly tackled by a brown missile in the form of a happily squealing, bare-ass naked Priscilla. Luckily for Naruto he was more than prepared for her this time around, since he was used to her tackles by this point. He merely staggered back a few steps, laughing as Priscilla kept kissing him repeatedly on the cheeks and jaw. "Miss me?" He asked, hugging the streaking brunette tight.

"Mine!" she muttered between kisses. Her hands immediately traveled to the waistband of his trousers, looking to undo them.

"Well, well," Naruto chuckled. "Someone's eager~!"

"You still owe me nine more babies," she said flatly.

Irene's jaw dropped at that. Nine?! Seriously?! She couldn't tell which one was more insane: Priscila for wanting that many and then some, or Naruto for agreeing.

"Remember what you did the last time I gave you a baby?" he asked her in an equally flat tone. "In case you don't remember, babe: you went into your awakened form mid-labor and nearly took my damn arm off."

She pouted. "I'll be good this time…" Then, she gave him the most pathetic look she could muster. "Please~?"

"You also threatened to eat my innards and shit on my corpse if I ever tried to put another baby in you." he added in an even blander tone. Damn puppy eyes were getting to him, but he wasn't going down without a fight!

"As amusing as this is…" Luciela said, walking to the group with quite the entertained smirk. "I believe there is someone here you may want to see, Priscilla." Luciela had, of course, ran into Irene before years ago. Back when she was still temperamental and territorial. The silver-haired woman was surprisingly polite to her, though, so she left her alone.

"They can wait." Priscilla replied dismissively, still giving Naruto that pathetically pleading look. Getting another baby from him was more important.

Said blond's eye twitched. Never in his life had he thought this dreaded, evil technique of the fairer sex would be so effective on him.

"You then said you were going to shove my head up my own ass, by the time you were done with me." he told the brunette.

"I said I was sorry after…"

"You threatened to shove your foot up my ass until it went out of my mouth."

"That was just the hormones talking…" There was a thump as his pants hit the floor. "I didn't mean it. I want more… Samantha needs more brothers and sisters… and playmates… lots more."

Naruto groaned pleasurably as he felt Priscilla gently grab and stroke his traitorous, swiftly-hardening dick.

Then he took a deep breath, looked at Irene, then to Priscilla and said, "...Irene's here!"

The desperate, last-minute attempt to dispel the unholy technique his wife was casting upon him miraculously worked as the brunette perked up, her head snapping to the silver-haired woman in question.

Irene was understandably nervous, since the last time they met Priscilla took off her left arm and killed Noel, Sophia and Teresa. So she was really surprised when Priscilla mirrored her discomfort, waving awkwardly to her.

Then the brunette let go of Naruto's penis - allowing him to pull up his pants - and did a similar thing she did to Clare when they met again. She bowed and yelled, "I'm, _really, really_ sorry!"

Irene honestly had no idea how the _hell_ to react. She just stared… and blinked… and stared some more, before finally snapping herself out of the stupor she'd been in. "Uh… it's okay?" she said unsurely.

Priscilla looked up at her with widening eyes, "R-really…?" she asked, timidly.

Irene sighed, patting her in the head and ruffling her hair.

Then Naruto said remindingly and consolingly as he comfortingly rubbed her back, "Remember Priscilla: you're not a monster. You just made a… really, bad mistake is all."

The brunette whimpered, turning around and hugging her husband close. The blond smiled softly and hugged her back, rubbing her up and down along the spine.

"As you can see, Priscilla _really_ regrets what she's done." Clare told the silver-haired woman. "How he managed to get her like this is beyond me, though."

"He gave me a baby," the brunette pointed out.

"When you saw me again you immediately bowed down and yelled 'I'm sorry' to me. That was _before_ he gave you a baby." Clare reminded her. "I want to think he beat you up, but when you two showed up, you were naked."

"He gave me a good fuck and made me pregnant."

"After I gave her some much-needed therapy," Naruto added with a chuckle. "She was like Ophie, but worse. I helped her come to terms with herself." and truth be told that self-loathing she had wasn't gone - it was still there; but ever since he helped her come to terms with herself it wasn't as bad.

"I still want another baby," Priscilla said. "You promised me no less than ten."

"...And I try to keep my promises." Naruto said with a sigh. He loved her, but damn, this girl had a one-track mind.

"To be fair," Luciela interjected, "I think we _all_ want to help you restore that clan of yours. Lilith could use a few siblings of her own~!"

Naruto chuckled nervously, suddenly feeling like a gazelle in the lion's den. "With everyone threatening to castrate me, kill me and otherwise bad-mouthing me all the time when you're in labor, I'm almost afraid of getting you all pregnant again."

"Didn't mean it, want your babies." Priscilla said, murmuring into the crook of his neck. Her hands trailed back down to his pants again. She honestly had half a mind to just shred them into a thousand pieces and be done with it. "At least ten. Nine more to go. Won't stop until I get them." She then started giving him the dreaded puppy eyes once more. "Please~?"

Irene's eye twitched. That settled it. Priscilla was legitimately insane…

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, alright. Stop giving me that look, already."

...and so was Naruto.

Clare leaned in to whisper in Irene's ear, "The worst thing? The demon inside of Naruto is worried about Priscilla; and it's the strongest where he's from. To drive home how worrying that is: because of Kurama, Naruto is strong enough to take on thousands of powerful beings that can destroy cities and reshape entire landscapes and _win._ And Kurama is _worried_ about her."

...That _was_ worrying. Irene didn't know who this Kurama is - she never saw him - but she felt how powerful Naruto is. So for him and by extension Kurama to be worried about her either meant Priscilla was stronger than she was letting on, or they were unsure if they would win against her.

Naruto's pants fell once more and the blond picked his brunette wife off the ground, eliciting a happy squeal from her. Then, Naruto reached around, guiding his dick to her already-dripping folds and let Priscilla slide down as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

Irene and Clare looked to their right when they heard the sound of clothes dropping, and found a naked, leering Luciela beside them. The ginger looked to the silver and blonde haired woman and smiled deviously, "Well, I'm not going to watch them mating on the sidelines. I have a tom to enrapture~"

She then looked at Naruto and Priscilla and walked over to them with a sexy sway to her hips. Once the redhead was close enough, she then dropped down to all fours, prowling on up to her man, and licked his swollen ballsack.

Naruto moaned in surprise at the feel of Luciela's tongue lapping at his nutsack, and almost dropped Priscilla from the sheer suddenness of it. It felt _damn_ good, though!

Luciela giggled as her hubby's whole dick throbbed in appreciation, and latched onto one of his balls, sucking on it, before going back to licking.

Naruto sped up his thrusts into Priscilla, getting her to mewl and her toes to curl as her lips spread into a dopey grin, "Heh, naughty naughty, Luciela."" the blond said, "But do keep going~"

Luciela let out yet another giggle as she purred, "of course, my love~!"

Priscilla was out of breath as she clung helplessly to her man. She could feel a familiar, wonderful pressure building in her loins already! Naruto's marvelous dick was rubbing her in in all the right places~!

Irene could not tear her eyes away as she watched two powerful awakened beings… copulating with an ordinary man. A young boy by her standards, but still! It was like a train wreck; she just could not stop staring as Naruto had his way with Priscilla while Luciela was on her knees licking and sucking on his ballsack. Having her and Teresa do it was one thing, but seeing them do it was a different story altogether.

Naruto stared lovingly into Priscilla's eyes before kissing her adoringly on the lips. The brunette moaned into his mouth as she closed her eyes, and started moving her hips in time with his, trying to achieve her nirvana a lot quicker. Her juices trickled down into Luciela's mouth, though the ginger didn't mind all too much, and the sound of flesh pounding flesh filled the room.

Priscilla wailed joyously in pleasure as she bounced upon her husband's dick, completely and utterly at his mercy. Then Naruto's pace tripled as he felt his end approach. Luciela licking and sucking his ballsack only shortened the time his orgasm would come. Then he went balls deep into Priscilla and filled her womb full of his seed with a strangled groan.

Irene couldn't help but stare at Naruto's visibly contracting nuts as his massive piece of man meat pumped Priscilla full of his baby batter. She shifted uncomfortably, her loins growing hot and wet.

As he pumped her full of his seed, Priscilla leaned back and gave her man a possessive glare. He knew what she was conveying.

Naruto chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his own. "Yes. I'm yours. Just as you are mine." he then gave her a light tap on the butt, causing her to obediently unhook her ankles around his back. Priscilla mewled pathetically as he lift her off of his cock, and when Luciela saw what was going to happen next, she got out of the way just in time for the brunette to hop down. She kept hugging him though, nuzzling him much like a cat would.

"You good now?" Naruto asked Priscilla, rubbing up and down her spine.

Priscilla gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yeah…"

Chuckling Naruto leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Good, come by my room tonight and I'll give you a _real_ pussy pounding."

The brunette giggled at that, turning on her heel and skipping off to her bedchamber. She let out a squeal and another giggle when Naruto slapped her ass as she skipped past him. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his retreating wife. She looked so happy. Then a groan was pulled from his throat when he felt Luciela take his cum and juice covered cock into her mouth, sucking and slurping on it like a lollypop.

He looked down and saw her expression; it conveyed, "You didn't forget about _me_ did you?"

Naruto chuckled, patting her on the head as he swayed his hips, thrusting into her hungry, ravenous mouth. Luciela giggled, as she started jerking him off with one hand and fondling his balls with the other, eliciting a pleasured groan from him. Being able to do this anytime she wanted? Being his consort was _so_ much fun~!

Why, she hadn't had this much fun until she met him three years ago! She _really_ needed to get her sister involved in these sexual activities more often with her. The poor thing was feeling a little left out, even _if_ she didn't say anything about it...

Then the ginger pulled away grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around her mate's studly cock, and cooed at its appreciative throbbing. Then she moved her tits up and down, fucking his dick with her breasts, and flicked her tongue around the bulbous head whenever it emerged from her bosom.

"Ooh~. Looks like someone likes this~." the Abyssal One of the South giggled.

Naruto laughed, "You know it, babe!" what can he say? Tittyfucks were amazing. They also felt _good._

Luciela giggled girlishly and pressed her breasts firmly against his dick; she leaned down and dribbled her saliva on his dick and into the valley of her bosom to act as lubricant. From there she was more active in getting her man off.

Again Irene could not believe what she was seeing. When she met Luciela, the Abyssal One of the South, was for lack of a better word, an utter bitch. Irene had kept herself civil - she was _not_ willing to tangle with an Abyssal One - when she had the unfortunate luck to have run into her, and that was enough for her to _not_ be reduced to meat by the many jagged teeth that grew on her two tails.

So for her to be acting like this, was a huge difference to what she remembered of her. And he has Riful the Abyssal One of the West under his thumb too if what Clare had told her is of any indication. Just _what_ did she miss during the past three years since she last saw Clare? A heck of a lot from the looks of it. And what is more… how did he manage to keep the three of them from venturing beyond this castle and wiping out entire towns and villages to keep themselves sustained?

All these questions need answering. But she sure as hell isn't going to get between an Abyssal One and what she wanted.

Eventually, though, the inevitable came; Luciela was using her tits to get him off for several minutes by this point, and was shy of taking the bulbous head into her mouth. And when he let out a low, pleasured groan, with his dick throbbing in her breasts… the ginger _knew_ he was about to orgasm. So she allowed her breasts to hang free and the ginger took the crown and at least two inches of her mans dick into her mouth and _sucked_ hard.

Naruto gripped the sides of her head and let out a strangled, shuddering moan as he filled Luciela's mouth with his jizz. And the Abyssal One of the South moaned as she swallowed every. Single. Spurt as if it were a fine drink. And when the flow slowed to a crawl brunched up haired woman pulled his dick out of her mouth, moaning all the while, before swallowing the last remnants of his seed and standing up, with her pulling up his pants and boxers.

"That, was delicious~" she purred, giving Naruto bedroom eyes as she fluttered her eyelashes seductively at him. "Thank you for the meal, Naruto- _Sama_. I hope you're able to provide me… with more once you're able."

Before Naruto could utter a response, Luciela winked suggestively at him, before turning around and walking back to Clare and Irene with quite the sway to her hips. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her buttocks as she bent over to grab her ruffled dress before straightening up and slyly looking at him from over her shoulder. Then she put her ruffled dress walked back to her tom and threw her arms around his shoulder and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder; Luciela smiled when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist.

The blond kissed his redheaded wife on the cheek and hugged her tight.

Getting control of her emotions, Irene slowly looked to Clare and asked, "Is this a common thing around here?" because having two awakened beings stripping and fucking in front of people was _really_ out of place for her.

"It was out of place for a lot of us," Clare explained. "Save for a few of our shyer members, most of us stopped caring over time."

"A lot of us have also been his wives for two years, and did a lot of really kinky stuff with him." Luciela added, turning around and getting Naruto to wrap his arms around her waist. "So decency doesn't really matter to us. If you want to be naked, then you can be naked... so long as we don't have any guests visiting, of course."

"And we hardly get any visitors." Clare added sighingly, as she rubbed her forehead. "Truthfully, the only ones who like to be naughty are Riful, Cynthia, Galatea, Jean, her and sometimes Miria. Rafaela as well once her sister gets her involved… and there's also Priscilla - as you plainly saw." and by 'her' the former number 47 meant Luciela herself.

"There's Alicia and Beth too." Naruto added, "The former current Number 1 and 2. There's also Karui, a dark-skinned woman I brought here from my homeland, though she's been feeling… off, as of late." Naruto scowled. "She insists it's nothing for me to worry about, but I dunno… I'm going to check on her soon, just in case. Maybe she got better since I left?"

Clare shrugged. "You'd have to ask her or Miria… maybe Samui or Omoi. Whoever you find first."

"Yeah…" the blond trailed off thoughtfully, with Luciela turning her head and pecking him on the cheek. Rubbing the Abyssal One's tummy, Naruto looked to Irene and asked mainly for her sake, "I'm teaching the girls in this castle how to use the energy I use. Do you want to join them? It'll be worth it, I promise you that."

Irene let out a thoughtful hum as she dwelled upon it. Some of the examples he told her were pretty self-explanatory: walking on water. Running up walls. Flying. Making copies of yourself… although, the 'controlling the elements' could be elaborated on a little. Nevertheless, after seeing him make over a dozen copies of himself yesterday, Irene was _more_ than a little curious as to what else chakra is capable of.

So when the young man offered to teach her, it was no surprise that Irene jumped at the chance. Mainly to satisfy her own growing curiosity.

"Yes. I want you to teach me how to use your energy." if it's energy like yoki, then how hard can it be to control? Or to utilize for that matter? To be fair, Irene had nothing else except her experience with yoki to go on and she therefore, has no idea just how versatile chakra truly is in comparison to yoki.

"Alright," Naruto chuckled. "Chakra training is done in the bailey. We're usually there from late morning to early afternoon. But..." he trailed off, and chuckled when Luciela nuzzled against him again. "...I guess we can afford a day off to get you acquainted with everyone here including catching you up on the situation."

"Situation?" Irene asked, looking at Naruto and Clare perplexedly. "What situation?" just what are they involved with exactly?

Sensing a serious atmosphere, Luciela stopped cuddling with her hubby and got serious herself. The sudden change in attitude had briefly taken Irene by surprise, though, due to her intense training at creating her Quicksword, the silver-haired woman was able to repress the emotion rather professionally.

"The long and short of it? It's pretty bad." Naruto answered; then he crossed his arms and sighed, "We're going to have to give you a full debrief just to catch you up. Just the key facts, though, so, it should take us about an hour." he looked at Luciela and asked, "Can you go and get Miria and the others assembled in the war room? We have an out-of-the-loop hybrid to catch up with the times."

"Of course," Luciela replied, then she leaned in and pecked her lover on the lips before heading off to do just that.

"War room?" Irene asked, a look of utter befuddlement marring her features.

It was Clare who explained. "It's called that because it resembles a room where you make plans. Complete with a long rhetanulgar table that has an enlarged map of this continent on it… and a few others."

"It's also the perfect place for us to introduce you to the defectors. Including the team that is helping me teach everyone here how to use chakra." the blond added.

"I see…" Irene thought that was a good idea. She then gestured him to lead the way with her left arm. "Then lead me there, please." she politely requested.

"Alright," he beckoned silver-haired and pale-blonde haired women to follow him. The young man smiled when Clare ran over and hooked her arm around his, and proceeded to guide the former Number 3 with Clare in tow, to the war room.


	15. Chapter 15

A few moments later, Irene having the entirety of her body concealed in her hooded cloak stood before Naruto, Team Samui, and a multitude of women. In her trembling hands were the files on youma that the blond's clones had retrieved from the Organization's archives.

"I want to eat them," Priscilla muttered, her mood soured by the memories of discovering that her family was dead because of those wrinkly dickbags.

"You already did." Naruto pointed out to her. "Remember those headless bodies I dragged back, for you, Riful, Ophelia and Luciela to eat? They were from the Organization."

"I want to eat the rest of them…"

"Their time will come." the blond promised, patting her on the head. "But we have to rescue the newest generations they have under their control, first."

Miria was looking at the cloaked woman with suspicion; she recognised her yoki even though she had never met her before. It was the same as that of Clare's 'borrowed' arm. She must have regrown her arm when she allowed Clare to 'borrow' her original one all those years ago. To Miria's knowledge, that made it clear this woman was a defensive type, though it's possible that Naruto helped her out. The man was simply that kind, after all. It's why she fell in love with him.

However, she just _had_ to know. "Naruto, who is this person?" Miria asked her husband, "I recognise her yoki since it's the same one from Clare's 'borrowed' arm."

"A former single-digit I found in hiding," he said. "She wants to know what we're up to."

The news there was a new single-digit amongst them had gotten murmurs from quite a lot of people. Though, Rafaela, Luciela, Priscilla, Riful and Clare all kept quiet since they already knew the woman. In Rafaela's case, she struck her down… or at least she thought she did. And had apparently regrown both her arms since their last encounter. And Riful had heard of Irene in passing only; though she thought the woman had died years ago….

"A single digit? Who?" Helen asked, looking between the hooded woman and her… 'not-boyfriend', Naruto repeatedly.

With a deep calming breath, Irene lowered her trembling hand held documents to the table and addressed Helen directly. "Before Priscilla came along, I was Number 2. Then I got demoted to Number 3." the woman clued her.

Many of them were in the dark on the woman's identity. But those who were more knowledgeable of the previous generations, such as Miria and Galatea, were able to connect the dots fairly quickly.

"...Number 2, Quicksword Irene." Miria uttered in awe, and everyone in the room heard her. And they, excluding Riful, Clare, Luciela and Rafaela, all looked a the hooded woman in revere and awe.

Miria mentally scowled to herself; it should have been _obvious!_ Clare was able to perform the Quicksword, a technique that was known to have been used by Irene! How had she not made this connection before?!

Now that the cat was out of the bag so to speak, Irene reached up and lowered her hood. Revealing her face to everyone in the room.

The woman had her silver eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "The Organization… needs to be taken down." she growled. She looked at Naruto and said dangerously, "You have my full fledged support. What do you know so far that hasn't been in these documents?"

"A year ago, they tried to get help from Naruto's homeland." Helen answered. "Since we haven't heard anything about that since then, it's safe to assume they didn't succeed."

"They shouldn't have even tried." Riful said with a giggle. "If there's one thing I learned over my centuries of being alive, is that word of a threat tends to spread like wildfire. Since Naruto has informed Kumo's kage what is happening here the logical conclusion is that he informed the other Kages. Including Konoha's."

"What's a Kage?" Irene asked.

"Basically a mayor, but with the military rank of a king," Miria explained.

Naruto thought about that description and nodded. That sounded about right. A little off, but not by much.

"Naruto is regarded as an unofficial Kage over there though." Cynthia told everyone who may not be in the know. "Our man is _that_ respected~!"

"And he's rich, too." Eiza added cheerfully.

"Before we get completely sidetracked…" Naruto called out, looking at everyone in the room with a highly amused look. "We should get back to the subject at hand: the Organization."

Miria concurred wholeheartedly. "Agreed." then she addressed Irene, "What we know so far is that the Organization are the ones who created the youma, and nearly all the bad things that happened on this continent can be traced back to them. They send youma and awakened beings to wipe out towns and cities that refuse to pay them, and they're performing experimentations on us."

Naruto added with a low growl. "They're not above kidnapping either, since they kidnapped Alicia and Beth when they were only a month old. In their eyes, you're all expendable; tools to be used and discarded when it suits their needs."

"They're also the ones who are creating awakened beings using the flesh and blood from creatures who are descended from dragons, or 'Asrakam' as they're called." Miria said, continuing from where Naruto left off. "From what the reports the Organization has on them, they're like awakened beings but different, since they have an pre-awakened form and an awakened form, though it doesn't delve any further than that."

"We suspect they have an Asrakam somewhere within Staff. But until we get inside we have no way of knowing for sure." Naruto said, "However, thanks to the reports I managed to steal from under their noses, we know for certain they're the ones that made the parasite, that infects humans."

"And the most recent thing they're doing is they're digging up the bodies of our fallen comrades. We don't know why they're doing it, but, for the moment we suspect it's nothing to worry about." Flora said.

"Have you tried getting back inside Staff?" Irene asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "No. While I can simply send a clone or two over there to check things out, they tend to… wander off and do their own thing if left alone long enough. And they have eyes on this castle - they haven't made any sort of attack, but it's only a matter of time. Luckily, they have no idea we have Team Samui and now, you in here. And if they _did_ try and get in and cause trouble, well, they won't get far."

"I see… If I want to help you take these fuckers down, I need to get back in shape." Irene said determinedly. She then looked to Naruto and asked, "You said you can help me train to use chakra?"

"Yes. Team Samui also is here to help me train every woman here to use chakra."

Irene nodded. "When do we begin?"

"As soon as everyone's ready was the original plan," Naruto replied. "But because you're a newcomer, everyone is having a day off, to show you around and get you settled in and all that. Training will start back up tomorrow morning." He then turned to the other girls and said, mostly to Undine, "anyone who wants to train anyways is free to do so, though. I'll make a clone to make sure you're doing everything right and don't overexert yourselves."

The former Number 11 chuckled menacingly. She was going to have _so_ much fun!

With that out of the way and several nods mostly everyone got up to do as they would. Miria, being Naruto's secretary, opted to show Irene around the castle and get her settled in. The best thing about having a big castle like this, there were a _lot_ of spare bedrooms. Team Samui except for Karui left the war room, leaving Naruto and Karui along with a few others as the rooms only occupants.

Priscilla, Alicia, Beth, Galatea, Jean, Clare and Cynthia and Veronica and Tabitha were there as well. Taking a deep breath, Karui lightly tapped Naruto on the arm and when he looked at her, the redhead made a subtle gesture for him to follow her. "I… need to t-talk to you... in private," she said nervously.

Naruto frowned, furrowing his brow in concern. He draped an arm over her comfortingly and gestured for Karui to lead the way. She did so and led the blond out of the room, leaving the war room to the others.

Jean cocked her head in curiosity, before turning to Cynthia. "Why am I getting flashbacks of when Miria demanded for Naruto to marry her?"

The former Number 14 shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe it's just your imagination?"

Priscilla, meanwhile, frowned deeply - sensing something… off about the redhead. She just had to follow them.

A short moment later, Karui and Naruto ducked into a nearby storage closet and the latter gave his girlfriend a hug, drawing forth a deep blush from her. "What's wrong, Karui?" he asked.

It visibly took everything she had to admit it, when she timidly said, "I'm… scared." She took a deep, calming breath, hugging Naruto close and elaborated. "I'm pregnant… about three months in. No one on my team has noticed yet, but I'm sure a few of your wives have."

"I figured that was what was bothering you," Naruto said. When she gave him a look, he tapped his nose and explained. "I have a sharp sense of smell. I could tell that you were pregnant, because of your pheromones."

Karui looked up at him in surprise. Holy… moley... she didn't think his sense of smell was _that_ good! She chalked it up to Kurama being sealed inside of him since he was a few minutes old, but if he was able to pick that up, his sense of smell must be greater than the Inuzuka Clan's!

"I… I see…" Karui muttered. She sighed. "But, yeah. That's precisely what's bugging me. After seeing what Yuma and Priscilla went through, I... couldn't help but be intimidated."

Naruto gave her a nervous chuckle. "How do you think I feel? I had to endure the wrath of 16 women. And Priscilla nearly took my damn arm off when she transformed mid-labor. Not to mention the death threats and the threats of castration. Riful's were... especially... creative." she could turn into a giant monster woman with the lower body made of ribbons with tentacle-like usage. Her threats _can_ be made to work, and being centuries old, she knew precisely how to word them effectively, even in the heat of the moment.

Long story short, when she was no longer in labor with little Harja he stayed the _fuck_ away from her, and it nearly lasted for three weeks. He really believed in her threats. It took her waking him up with a _very_ enthusiastic blowjob for him to realise she was only acting on her hormones when she was in labor.

"Well… I guess this proves one thing." Naruto said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Karui's waist and pulling her close to him.

"A-and what is that?"

Naruto reached down and grabbed her buttocks as he growled into her ear, "That I _do_ own your ass~"

She turned beet red and halfheartedly jabbed him in the shoulder. "N-not the time for that. What about my dad? I can't have him find out that I got knocked up out of wedlock! He'll skin me alive!"

"There _are_ ways around that you know." the blond pointed out to her. "We simply get married, before he finds out and tell him you got pregnant on the honeymoon."

Karui suddenly felt lightheaded at the thought. "I… I don't want you to do that just because I'm having your kid, though…"

Naruto cupped her cheek and gave her a smoldering kiss on the lips. "I'm not," he said. "I love you. I just haven't had a chance to ask until now."

Her knees buckled, she could barely breathe as her mind went blank. Karuri nearly fainted right there, but muscled past in. One would think she was used to his attention, by now, but no. She never had a man voice interest in her before, let alone propose! "T-then, please! I… I love you, too!"

He kneaded her ass, sending a pleasant tingle up her spine. "Oh? Please _what_ , Karui?"

"P-please... l-let me b-be... your next wife."

"I don't know… you'd have to share some of their kinks… like wandering around naked for one~"

"I… can't do that infront of my team," she said feebly.

"They'll be busy training the other girls, while you're on maternity leave," Naruto pointed out. "But you don't _have_ to do that, here and now though. There's still people wandering around."

Karui averted her gaze, undoing her vest with trembling hands. When the garment fell to the ground, she opened her dress. Noting that her boy… no, her _fiance_ couldn't help but stare, she continued to strip.

"You sure you want to do this here and now? I can sense Priscilla coming. And you _know_ how possessive she is."

Karui hesitated, at first, but nodded. "I want to show you how willing I am to be a good wife~!" she whispered huskily.

"You already _are_ showing me you're willing to be a good wife," Naruto said with a chuckle. Unable to help but ogle her, he added. "But I think I've had enough sex for a bit." he _did_ just get through fucking Priscilla and endured a blowjob/tittyfuck from Luciela after all. "That doesn't mean we can't do some heavy petting though~." He then looked at her stomach and said, "I can't wait to see you starting to show, by the way~!"

Karui blushed but smiled. "So… get back dressed?" she asked, making double sure she knows what her man wants.

Naruto nodded, "Mhmmm," then he looked at the door behind her and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Priscilla is directly outside the door. Pretend nothing is wrong as you're getting dressed."

The redhead sighed. "You really are a bit dense, at times," she said with a chuckle. Then Karui leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Nothing _is_ wrong, thanks to you, silly~!" She nervously averted her gaze and added, "just… make sure we have that wedding soon. It won't be long before my pregnancy is too far along to hide."

With that, she started gathering her clothes and put them back on.

"So, out of curiosity, how's the training with everyone's elemental affinities coming along?" Naruto asked, and watched with admiration as Karui teasingly shook her rump to and fro. He honestly tried his _damnedest_ to resist... but was ultimately powerless against the temptation as he gave his fiancee a playful swat on the rear.

"Ooh~!" Karui giggled, she got the last of her clothes on and looked at her fiancee with crossed arms. "It's going well, actually. We put everyone with a specific element affliction in a specific group and have them perform advanced chakra control. But since they have a second energy source within them, like you Naruto, they're also taking the time to improve on their own abilities. Miria's phantom is really impressive; I can only imagine what she is going to be like once she learns Lightning chakra and finds a way to combine it with her phantom technique. I've been dealing with the fire and wind types, Omoi's been dealing with earth and water and Samui's been focusing on the lightning types. They all seem to be improving quickly."

"I would help out as much as I can, since I can use all 5 of the elements now... The only problem I have, is the lack of techniques aligned with them. Those I _do_ know are for my Rasengan, but they're far too dangerous to learn."

"You also have your women and children to look after, so no one blames you for lacking the time," she said.

"Yeah, there's that too." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I might get everyone to spar with me once they're done with their training, just to see how far they've come along… I'm rather eager to see if Miria, Beth, Renee, Yuma, Diana, and Jean are able of using their claymores as conductors. It'll be interesting. Priscilla… I'm honestly curious on how she's going to use her element affinities, since she doesn't use a claymore anymore. Or any other weapons for that matter." Then again, she already is a weapon, in and of herself - especially in her awakened form. Scary as fuck, that one… How the hell Clare and Ophelia ever planned on killing her was a damn good question.

"You spared with them before?" Karui asked; this was news to her.

"With clones. Yeah." Naruto confirmed. "A few times, in fact. They've gotten better at fighting opponents that like to cause confusion in their ranks. The non-lethal one I started out with had them treating my clones as if they were awakened beings; they had to watch out for traps and the like. And if they made any mistakes, the clones would grope them until they got better or 'remove' an opponent that was left to fend for herself. They got a _lot_ better during the first encounter, and they became so unpredictable towards the end the clones had to put in actual effort to keep ahead of them. They learn fast as all hell, I gotta say. Miria, especially - she's a very good tactician. Hell, I think she could even give Shikamaru a run for his money. And the more they improved the higher I bumped the difficulty."

Karui gave him a flat look. "They make mistakes… and you _grope_ them?"

"It was a hell of a lot better than beating them black and blue. Besides, when I first met them only a few of them were able to withstand my four tailed version 2 state. The others were either backing away in terror, fainted on the spot, or straight out froze up. I shared my initial kyuubi cloak with them three years ago, to get them out of a jam and that hopefully gave them some immunity. Though, I might have to check again, since it's been 3 years."

The redhead sighed. "Just so long as you have permission, I guess," she muttered, putting her vest back on. "So…" she turned her attention to the doorway. "What's it like being married to him, Priscilla? Is he good to you?"

There was no reply from the opposite end, until…

"...yes. He is." then the door opened and Priscilla stood there, staring at the dark skinned red head with a terrifyingly blank expression. "If you hurt him, I will rip you in two with my bare hands and make you watch as I eat your innards." she threatened her.

"Noted," Karui chirped, plastering on a polite smile. "I'll treat him well."

Naruto chuckled and caressed Priscilla's cheek. "Riful pretty much said the same thing. Though in a less… graphical manner."

"They clearly love you," Karui said, her smile becoming more genuine, though her jealousy did leak through a bit at seeing the brunette lean against his touch. "I just hope I can live up to my competition…" She averted her gaze, her confidence wavering.

Naruto wrapped his free arm around Karui's shoulder and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "You have nothing to worry about," he assured. "We're a family, now. There is no 'competition' in this growing family."

"We should see the kids." Priscilla told her mate - and by 'we' she meant him, since Naruto rarely had any time to interact with his own children. What with him being gone for two months, and training the hybrids and awakened beings on top of all that.

"You have no idea how much I will be enjoying that," Naruto said with a chuckle, and then he guided Priscilla and Karui to the nursery where his kids are. "With Team Samui here, I finally have enough time to do that more often."

"Even though you could make Kage Bunshin." Karui muttered pointedly.

"I have my limits, too," he countered with a warm cuckle. "Kage Bunshin only takes one solid hit or killing blow before dispelling. A couple of punches if one is reinforced, and they take a _lot_ of chakra to make." even though he can make thousands of them in a fight, constant usage of the technique was draining, and the memory feedback can cause the user's brain to essentially shut down due to information overload, and he was using the clones to please a lot of women on top of that.. "Nothing beats the Original though, so I'm going to savour this moment for as long as possible."

When they got there half an hour later, Naruto allowed Karui and Priscilla to slip out of his arms. As he stared at the chamber door Naruto thinned his lips; he could sense those little rascals on the other side. Then he went and pushed the door open, and was promptly had his arms and legs coiled by long, sleek back ribbons before being yanked inside against his will. When the room finally stopped spinning, the blond found himself lying face-up, a literally-purring brunette munchkin on his chest.

Despite being a little older than two, Harja looked to be roughly twice her age. She certainly acted twice her age too; and most definitely had some of her mother's mischief as well. The girl was a younger, but otherwise exact physical copy of Riful, in fact - save for the deep, cerulean eyes. The kid even had the ability to transform into a mass of extendable ribbons! Mind you, hers were black, as opposed to Riful's purple, but still! She also seemed to inherit some of his vulpine traits, as well. Hell, despite the fact that she was one of the _very_ few of his kids to be born without whisker marks, Harja was ironically by far the most fox-like among Naruto's children.

"I missed you, too, Harja," Naruto chuckled, hugging his daughter tight.

Karui giggled at the sight. Then, there was a thundering patter of feet as a stampede of little ones came forth. Naruto only had time to widen his eyes before he was literally dogpiled by 17 bundles of joy.

His oldest children are William who was made from the union of himself and Jean. Teresa whom he had gotten from Clare. Hilda was birthed from of Miria. Minato belongs to Tabitha and she named their her son after his father. Gideon whose mother is Zelda. Minstrel is the daughter belonging to Flora. Alan is from Alicia and Fuyu is from Beth.

Hana and Susan were twins, belonging to Cynthia and finally, the last of the children that were born in the first year was Harja. And like they were older than two but looked and acted twice their age.

Jackson is Veronica's child. John is Galatea's. Raquel belongs to Jean, and is apparently named after a comrade that was killed by Dauf, Riful's previous consort. Nissa is Ophelia's daughter. Lilith is Luciela's daughter, and finally Samantha is Priscilla's.

They were born one year later, and like their older brothers and sisters, they looked and acted twice their age.

The person who came up with the following sentence "children grow up so fast" had _not_ met his kids. At this rate, they would be able to walk and talk like preteens by the time they reach eight-years-old. Little Lloyd was already big, and strong enough to sit up in his crib by himself, and he was only two-months-old!

It was a little ridiculous to be honest, and he had no idea _why_ they were growing up so fast. Could it be from the genes of their parents? The Uzumaki Clan _were_ renowned for their longevity; and apparently hybrids stop aging once they reach maturity. Irene and Rafaela being _very_ good examples of that since the latter was around when Teresa herself was a trainee, and Irene looked the same - albeit with shorter hair - when Clare was a child.

A child formed from the union of a half-Uzumaki Jinchuuriki and a half-human half-youma, was indeed scary. But one formed from the union of a half-Uzumaki and Awakened Being? With how little Harja being able to make ribbons out of herself, it's safe to assume his kids from Ophelia and Luciela are going to have similar powers to their mothers.

Honestly, the thought of having to look for the little rascals when they're in their awakened form is something he dreads. Because they're going to be so _hard_ to catch… as long as he didn't use chakra of course.

He wondered if they're going to be able to use chakra… or yoki… maybe both? He didn't know, yet.

Unsurprisingly though, those like William whose mother is a hybrid, had pale-blond hair and silverish-blue or just out-right silver eyes - as did the children of other hybrids, though some did have the occasional blue eyes, like Hilda. Those like, Harja, who have a mother that is an awakened being had their hair colour and sometimes eyes.

Seems the hybrids and awakened beings have mostly, stronger genes than he himself did. Most of them take after their mothers and a small few take after him. None of them have his annoying verbal tic thankfully. It took him a long ass time to get rid of that…

"Come on you lot, up you get…" Naruto chuckled, as he tried sitting up only to fall back down with an amused laugh when Lilith threw her arms around over his shoulders from behind. "Okay, I'll just lay here for a fit." he decided instead grinning cheerfully at his kids as they latched on to every part of him they could.

"Are you the real daddy?" William asked, "Instead of one of those clones?"

"Yes. I'm the real daddy." Naruto answered his oldest son with a wide grin. "Harja would have made me go poof if I wasn't." He chuckled, giving the girl in question a pat on the head. "Sorry I haven't been around as much as I've wanted. But, with Karui, here, and her teammates helping out, I'll be able to make more time to play. So, how've you all been?"

"She smells funny," Samantha muttered, staring at the dark-skinned woman oddly.

"That's because she has a baby of her own on the way, honey," Naruto explained with a chuckle. It's a little scary how similar Samantha was to Priscilla, her mother, in terms of looks; like Harja, who was a carbon copy of Riful, Samantha was a carbon copy of Priscilla, with the same hair style, same face, the only things she inherited from him - as far as looks were concerned - were her blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was also a bundle of emotions as well. Since she can be… incredibly hyperactive when she gets excited, and is borderline apathetic when she's bored. Which is most of the time. Like Priscilla.

Lilith, the little strawberry blonde on his shoulders, gently nipped at his ear to get Daddy's attention. Like Samantha, she was easily bored - though she reacted to it differently, being a little attention whore. "I wanna play horsie!" she said.

"I want a piggyback ride." Samantha said, immediately drawing Lilith's ire.

"...Why don't you play with them using that golden chakra mode thing?" Karui asked, drawing everyone's attention to her. Feeling put on the spot the dark-skinned woman ignored the looks she was getting in favour of looking at Naruto. "I saw how many hands you can make in that form. You can carry nine at a time. Not to mention with how fast you are, and how big the nursery is, they're bound to get a rush if you run around."

"That's a good point." Naruto said. "I'd have to put a chakra barrier though, so no one panics." he added thoughtfully… then continued saying, "Not to mention it _will_ draw the attention of the newer generation of hybrids working for the Organization if it's left unchecked."

"Can't you just feed them to Mommy?" Nissa asked, curiously cocking her head.

"Hybrids taste yucky," Harja pointed out. "That might just make her angry instead."

Naruto chuckled, patting Harja on the head again, before addressing his elf-eared daughter. "Think of it this way: the other hybrids that are working for the Organization are like your aunties. They may be working for the wrong type of people, but that doesn't mean they deserve to be eaten. It's their bosses that do, since it's the bosses that made your mommy and Aunty Priscilla so sad and angry."

Nissa frowned thoughtfully, taking a moment to absorb the information she was given. "If you say so, Daddy."

"If the bad men are making Mommy and our aunties so sad and angry… then why does that mean they have to be eaten?" Alan asked; looking at his daddy with a confused, scrunched up face.

"They don't _have_ to be eaten, but they do need to be stopped, because they are the ones who are making everybody here inside and outside of this castle sad." Naruto explained patiently. "Your mommy, Alicia, and Aunty Beth were taken from your granddaddy when they were even younger than you are. They don't even remember their daddy. Even now, the bad men are taking people away from their mommies and daddies, never to be seen again. And that is most _definitely_ bad. And _that,_ along with so many other bad things they have done, is why they have to be stopped. I'm just feeding them to your… unusual aunties, because that would at least make those bad men useful for something."

"And it would make me _very_ happy." Priscilla said, with a gentle smile. Something about that expression, though made Alan and a few other feel… uneasy. "They made my daddy eat my mommy, sister and brother, and I had to kill him before he got me… then I had to eat him just so I could survive being locked up in my own house for a month… so I want to _eat them_."

Karui frowned sympathetically, hoping no one would _ever_ have to know what that was like again.

Naruto reached out to Priscilla and she gladly got down and allowed him to throw his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "To shorten it: bad men hurt your mommies. Those bad men are hurting more people and are lying to them every day. We want to stop them and save the other hybrids they are lying to as well."

"They are the type of people who have to be stopped. At all costs. Your daddy had to fight against some very bad men six-years-"

"Isn't it five-years-ago?" Naruto interrupted, looking at Karui in confusion.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was six-years. Three-years-ago, you came here. Two years before that you… wait..." she trailed off, before rubbing her head with a look of uncertainty, "Three years ago you came here, two years before that... you were at home fighting those bad men…"

Naruto, Priscilla and the children all looked at a silently seething, but confused Karui in bemusement. "Something the matter, Karui?" the blond asked.

"Tazuna. He kept saying the battle you fought our bad men had happened two years ago, instead of three. You were gone for _three years_ at that time. I think it messed with my head." She took a breath and continued. "Okay, back to the beginning… the battle ended when you were sixteen; the Suna incident happened a year later. So, one years. You left home, and spent an entire year on sea until you found your way here. So, that makes that… two years... Then you spent, what, three years here?"

Naruto slowly nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Karui groaned and rubbed her head. "I think Tazuna ' _was'_ both right and wrong. Because, five years ago, the battle ended on October 10th, the day of your birthday, so that's _technically_ six years."

Naruto let out a long suffering moan, "Let's just agree that it was five years. It's easier that way."

"Agreed…" Karui sighed tiredly.

Priscilla looked between her mate, and Karui several times. Then she smiled. "...I think it was six years~."

The room was promptly filled with the sounds of two teenagers moaning sufferingly.

"Priscilla, no."

"Priscilla, yes~!"

* * *

Three days later

Kurama opened his eyes when he found himself in a dark brown room; he remembered where this was; this was where the Tailed Beasts would go when they join consciousness. He grinned when he saw a familiar face emerging from the shadow.

" **Isobu, I take it this is not a social call?"**

The one-eyed three tailed, dragged himself out of the shadow with his forearms before coming to a stop. **"Unfortunately, no. It appears the Organization is preparing for something. What it is I do not know."**

" **I had garnered as much."** The titan sized fox grunted, lying down with an expression of utter boredom. **"I detected you approaching this continent nearly three months ago. I did not say anything to Naruto, since you never made contact with me, nor was I sensing anything off. So, I take it the Organization is doing something that warranted you coming to speak to me?"**

Isobu nodded affirmatively. **"Yes, but as I mentioned before, I do not know what. I may not have the ability to sense negativity, but whatever it is they are doing over there is… worrying. There's two heavily subdued but powerful yoki signatures within. Along with over a hundred more, who are less powerful but no less dangerous."**

" **Hmm… those heavily subdued but powerful yoki signatures you mentioned may be these 'Asarakam' that Naruto and Miria had found in those reports."** Kurama said musingly, **"Neither myself or Naruto had managed to detect them when we infiltrated their headquarters two years ago. Though we had our suspicions… how did you come across their presence?"**

" **I almost didn't."** Isobu admitted, **"Their yoki was almost nonexistent. It was like they were dead - but had something keeping their bodies alive."**

Kurama grunted, musing to himself, **"I see… well the other yoki signatures are of no consequence - since the headquarters is where they turn ordinary girls into hybrids themselves it isn't hard to see those other yoki signatures you detected are they."**

" **Should I continue to watch them?"**

Kurama nodded. **"For the moment, yes. Having a new set of eyes close to the Organization is better than one that is far away."**

With that Isobu nodded and as he closed his one good eye, he faded away like a mirage, leaving Kurama alone. The mighty Nine Tailed Fox exhaled and closed his eyes, before he faded away as well.

* * *

Eleven days later

Karui felt like a fish out of water. Being the only dark-skinned woman in the whole damn village tended to do that to someone. At least her father and brother were here with her, though, as well as her husband.

She found it hilarious at how… awkward and nervous her father was looking. And for good reason, since he had Riful - in her teenage form - standing beside him with a sickly sweet grin, that promised pain unlike any other if he fucked up royally. The large number of young, local women eyeballing him with no small amount of interest didn't help.

Looking around Morris, Karui could hardly believe that her husband had been able to restore an entire village and castle by himself. Sure, he had clones, but it was still damn impressive.

"Ah, Father Isaac," Naruto greeted, a bald man in preacher's regalia turned and smiled to the blond. "I hope your trip here wasn't too hard on you?"

The priest chuckled, "Not at all. Even if it was, personally assisting the hero of Pieta was the least I could do."

Naruto immediately waved the priest's title aside. "I'm no hero." he said with a warm chuckle. "I am just an ordinary person… sort of, who's trying to do the right thing whenever he can. Besides, I can't be the Hero of Pieta since it no longer exists. Sorry, about that by the way."

"Eh, close enough," the old man chuckled. "I'm grateful, regardless. Many lives were saved thanks to your intervention. And the claymores… they would have been lost too."

Naruto smiled sadly. "I did what I could. HonestIy, all of them could have gotten out of there alive had I been there sooner." he admitted; and because he wasn't there to maintain it personally, the kyuubi cloak burnt itself out too quickly, and it cost him Natalie and many others who were friends or at least acquaintances of his wives. "But, I had to head south and intercept a very powerful, potential threat that was heading to the North."

"Sadly, life has a way of making good men suffer," Father Isaac said with a weary sigh.

Naruto let out a weary sigh of his own. "Tell me about it. I know that feeling too well." he suffered plenty in the past, and he's getting sick and tired of it. He deserves to be happy, too, damn it!

He knows there are people who had it worse than him, like Gaara, Clare who lost her family not once but _twice_. And Priscilla, how she lost her family was _really_ fucked up. Really, every girl in his 'harem' deserves a nice dose of happiness. And they are noticeably cheerful too. So he's doing something right at least.

"Rest assured that you are not the only one, young man," the priest replied. Then, he plastered on a smile and added in a more cheerful tone, "but, enough dwelling on depressing events past. Someone's getting married, I hear!"

Grateful for the change in subject Naruto plastered on a smile and nodded enthusiastically. "You know it!" He then pulled Karui into a one-armed hug. "To the lucky lady right here, in fact."

The young redhead's cheeks turned the same shade as her hair at that.

"Well, well," Isaac chuckled. "Such dark skin is quite the rarity around here, I must say. How did you manage to snatch her up before someone else, I wonder?"

Naruto chuckled, "We've known each other for a while. In fact when we first met, she beat me black and blue… and now, we're getting married. Strange how things like that work out, eh?"

Isaac gave him a hearty chuckle at that. "The Goddesses of Love have quite the sense of humor - Teresa, especially. May your union be long-lasting and fruitful! I shall be getting things ready for the ceremony, as soon as I get settled in. Gods willing, the wedding will take place tonight!"

Naruto smiled at the irony; the Goddesses of Love are called Teresa and Clare. And who does he know? Teresa and Clare… with Clare being his wife, and yet _another_ Teresa who's their daughter.

"No need to rush yourself," the blond advised. "We have plenty of time."

Father Isaac chuckled before he bid the duo farewell made his way to the church.

Naruto turned to his soon-to-be wife and asked, "So, you want to go to the tailor and make sure the dress is ready?"

Karui nodded yes; she was really curious as to what a wedding dress here looks like. She wondered if it's going to be similar to those ceremonial kimono she'd seen back in the Elemental Nations. Though due to how different this continent is when compared to their culture and technology, it's safe to say it won't be.

"Alright," Karui said, taking a moment to collect herself. "It's still hard to believe this is happening," she added, chuckling nervously.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her as he turned slightly to look at his fiancee to-be-turned wife. "What? You thought I was going to do something other than this?"

"I… I never thought we'd even get together when the war was over," she admitted. Karui then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now, we're getting married. You have no idea how happy I am… though I'm still trying to process it all."

"It is a lot to take in," Naruto admitted. Then he hugged Karui to him in order to say without having to speak aloud, "The first wedding I had, it was with Jean. I was… frightened. It was something new, something I wasn't experienced with. It's easy to be intimidated… but from here on out, we'll be husband and wife." He kissed her on the cheek, whispering into her ear, "and you have no idea how happy I am to say that~!"

Karui giggled, hugging her man tight. Then her golden eyes grew wide when he said, "And that would make your ass _officially_ mine, for good."

"Oh, save it for the honeymoon, you!" she giggled playfully, her cheeks burning brightly. Karui then kissed her man lovingly, placing a hand on his cheek and hugging him close with the other.

"Oh? So I can't talk dirty to you, then? That's a shame." he let out a sigh of faux-disappointment, "Imagine the teasing and lewd stuff we could say to each other?"

"You poor, naughty thing," Karui rolled her eyes in amusement. "You can feel free to… take it out on me, later. You have no idea how much I've missed being so _dominated_ by my man~!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the naughty one, am I?" Naruto fired back, equally entertained. "I seem to remember you trying to get Dietrich into Icha-Icha: Conquest, because she resembles Reiko~!"

In all fairness, the similarities were nothing short of uncanny. They even shared the same hairstyle!

"Just giving a fellow fan of literature a few recommendations," Karui proudly replied; she did succeed in getting that munchkin into Icha-Icha: Conquest; the young woman couldn't keep her nose out of that book after she got the pages translated.

...Miria _may_ have gotten into it as well, though she would rather die than admit it, at this point. She _really_ needed to lighten up. Though, she did get a few… interesting position ideas to try out on him.

"A few, eh?" Naruto let out a hearty chuckle. "I heard you're planning on getting _all_ of the Icha-Icha novels translated. Trying to spread my sensei's work? Trying to _corrupt_ my girls even more are you?"

"Why not~?" Karui asked. "As your future wife, it's my job to make you happy in _all_ the ways I can~!"

He grinned and growled throatily into her ear. "Hmm~... sounds to me you deserve another pussy-pounding soon. Maybe an ass pounding? A throat? Or maybe… all three?"

Karui shuddered happily at that. Triple-penetration sounded fun~!

Then Naruto pulled away and looked up to the building they were coming to. "Ah, we're here." the blond looked around to see if no one was around, and seeing there wasn't Naruto held Karui's ass in a firm grip. "C'mon babe, let's go in and see your dress."

* * *

An hour later...

Now alone as she checked herself out in a large mirror, Karui let out a deep breath. Now decked out in a local wedding dress, she found herself… kind of liking it, actually. It was different, very different from what she is use to, but in a good way.

Apparently it was considered 'bad luck' for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. It's the same back in the Elemental Nations to be honest. So there wasn't _too_ much of a difference. The dress she was in and those ceremonial kimono from back home, however, were almost like night and day.

It was _very_ different, and for this culture it was fittingly so. The dress was very stylish; it was plum coloured; the hemlines reached down to her ankles, with a scoop neck collar decorated with flowery patterns. The bell-style sleeves were long enough to reach past her hands and then some, while just barely clinging onto her shoulders. Were it not for the sash allowing the dress to hug her waist, slipping the shoulders barely an inch outwards would make the whole damn thing fall right off. It also left her back almost completely exposed, meaning here was no way she could wear a bra without it showing.

The tailor explained that consummating the marriage right after the ceremony was a local custom, thus the dresses were deliberately designed to be easily shed - something that was _definitely_ different to the way things were done in the Elemental Nations. As a result of this tradition, this dress didn't come with any undergarments. Except for lingerie that kept her privates exposed.

Long story short, she was embarrassed as all hell... but excited as all hell. She giggled deviously to herself; she can't _wait_ for this wedding...

* * *

One day later.

The whole family was there, in the church where the marriage ceremony was taking place. Karui's father sat nervously beside a still teenage Riful who was glancing at him with an amused smile from the corner of her eye; Luciela was on the other side, sitting with her legs crossed as she made and Riful made sure Yama didn't try or say anything that could ruin the wedding or Karui and her tom.

Apparently - if what Riful said is true - this man seemingly had it out for Naruto. So Riful and herself kindly volunteered to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Speaking of, Naruto stood beside Karui as they listened to Father Isaac speaking their rites, and for them to repeat after him.

Father Isaac looked to Naruto, and said. "Repeat after me: 'I, Naruto, take you, Karui to be my wife, as the Twin Goddesses as my witnesses."

"I, Naruto, take you, Karui, to be my wife, as the Twin Goddesses as my witnesses."

" _Damn right we do."_ Clare smiled in amusement when she heard Teresa in her head laughing. In a way the twin goddesses _were_ witnessing this wedding, since there _is_ a Teresa and Clare here.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." Father Isaac added.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." Naruto repeated.

"I will love you and honor you for all the days of my life." the priest continued.

"I will love you and honor you for all the days of my life." Naruto repeated once more.

The elderly priest nodded and then looked to Karui and said, "Now for you; I, Karui, take you, Naruto, to be my husband, as the Twin Goddesses as my witnesses."

Said redhead took a deep breath and said, "I, Karui, take you, Naruto, to be my husband, as the Twin Goddesses as my witnesses."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." Father Isaac added once more.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." Karui repeated.

"I will love you and honor you for all the days of my life." Father Isaac continued.

"I will love you and honor you for all the days of my life." Karui repeated once more.

Father Isaac smiled, grabbing Naruto's left wrist and Karui's right, gesturing for them to hold hands. When they did, the priest smiled and said. "With the Twin Goddesses of Love, Teresa and Clare, as my witness, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. May your days be long and your love, everlasting. Please, exchange your rings."

Naruto lifted Karui's left hand and slid the ring he'd held onto her finger, then presented his own, thus allowing her to do the same.

"You may now kiss the bride," Father Isaac said.

With that Naruto and Karui turned to each other and pressed their lips together. Their marriage, official. And Karui can _finally_ have her dad get off her back!

And consummating the marriage as well. She _certainly_ cannot forget that~!

* * *

One Year Later

Naruto, Miria, Flora, Jean, Veronica, Riful, Alicia and Beth stood atop a cliff overlooking a small town to the north. They were on a small search and destroy mission; since the Organization was taking their sweet ass time on getting more warriors deployed, Naruto thought it would be a good idea to lessen the amount of youmas and awakened beings that are wandering around.

It also served as an excuse for his girls to get some combat experience when it comes to using chakra. He wanted to see how capable they were using it, and if needed, he would go and bail them out if they get into trouble. Though with Riful, Alicia and Beth here the likelihood of that happening is minimal.

"Can you sense them?" Naruto asked, even though he didn't need to. He can easily sense the negativity in that town. It was infested with youma.

Jean nodded, her yoki sensing had gotten better over the past four years. "The town is overrun with youma. I don't think there are any survivors in there." she informed them. "It seems the Organization either sent a small contingent of them to wipe it out after they refused to pay them, or, the youma did it themselves."

"Right." the blond looked at them one by one, "you all know the deal: you're using your chakra as a test run. So don't try using your yoki - we don't want to give away our location to any your fellow hybrids or Voracious eaters. If you're in trouble - as unlikely as that will be - I will step in and back you up. Any questions?"

No one said anything and Naruto took that as a no. "Alright, then, have at 'em!"

The instant he said that, they vanished from sight. He waited for a few minutes, staring at the town as the faint sound of elemental techniques being used reached him. Then he partially looked over his shoulder, and asked, "How long were you following us for… Tsunade?"

He heard a feminine sigh emerge from behind, and then, a familiar, busty blonde appeared to just fade into existence. Like a mirage, or an illusion had been lifted. "A bit," she replied, a little hurt that he didn't call her by the nickname he assigned to her. Then Tsunade took a deep breath and said, "I'm-"

He immediately interrupted her before she could say what she wanted; correctly guessing what the blonde was going to say. "Don't. What happened, happened. We can't change that. No matter how much we want to." He turned to look at her completely. "What are you doing here anyway, Tsunade? Are you going to convince me to go back to the Elemental Nations?"

He wasn't surprised at all when she shook her head. "No. When you left Konoha, I left as well, shortly after you did. As for why I'm here… I… want to know how you are."

At this Naruto chuckled and replied with a content, "I'm fine."

That at least made her feel better. Tsunade stepped forward, now standing beside Naruto as she looked over the ledge. Being the military vet she was, Tsunade easily spotted Riful on one it the rooftops.

Despite her perceived age, the Abyssal loli had a very sharp control over her earth affinity. She also liked playing with her food - erecting walls to trap her 'prey' before slowly impaling them with spikes of earth. She also had mastery of the technique Domu, which allowed her to harden her body using earth chakra and make her nigh impervious to slashing or piercing damage as many of these… creatures she was fighting learned the hard way.

"How old is that one?" Tsunade asked, legitimately curious. "She doesn't look a day over 12."

"Y'know? I honestly haven't a damn clue," Naruto answered with a heartfelt chuckle. "It's rude to ask a woman her age, but _centuries_ if the others' claims are anything to go by."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at that. She'd heard and even seen crazier shit over the course of her career, but still… "Centuries? How?"

"It's… complicated." Naruto replied with a sigh. He just knew she wasn't going to like what he is going to say next. "But to make a long story short: ordinary girls are spliced with the flesh and blood of demons called youma. You know what youmas are right?"

Thankfully, Tsunade nodded. "Human eating monsters that can disguise themselves as human. I had a few encounters with them." she answered.

Naruto nodded as well, then continued where he left off. "Well, splicing the girls with the flesh and blood of the youma made them part-human, part-youma. They lose their natural hair and eye colour during the conversion, and when it's complete, they're able to use yoki and have abilities that is unique to them and only them. But once they go over their limit… they turn into the very things they were made to fight. To the warriors, Riful would be an awakened being; a former warrior who went over her limit. So when that happened she regained her natural hair and eye colour."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I see…" then that made the young looking girl there a threat.

Naruto looked at the former fifth Hokage and when he saw the look on her face, he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever it is you're thinking, stop. She's no threat to anyone, unless they're threatening me."

Tsunade calmly looked at her fellow blond and said, "Naruto, she _eats_ humans!" she stressed.

Naruto gave the former Hokage a patient stare. "I know. I've been living with her and three other women that eat humans. Honestly, they're just like any other person if you look past that."

Tsunade facepalmed so loud it got Riful's attention, despite the vast distance - prompting the loli to look up at her in curiosity. "First Sasuke, then Orochimaru, now this… you're insane, aren't you?"

"Possibly," Naruto chuckled. Upon receiving a flat look from the former Kage, he shrugged and added, "but I'm not stupid. I'm looking for a way to cure her and the others if that's possible. Hell, there are ways to literally grow organs and other body parts that they could eat, if need be." the lower half of his right arm was grown artificially - by Tsunade, herself, no less; if they can grow an arm then they can grow intestines and other bodily organs.

Tsunade sighed heavily in exasperation, but she couldn't deny that what he said was true… nor could she help but smile. Seems he finally got back to the way he was, before The Suna Incident. If only she got there quicker though, she _could_ have possibly prevented Hinata's death.

"So how long were you on this continent for?" Naruto asked her out of curiosity - because neither he nor Kurama had sensed her up until now.

"For four years actually." The woman admitted. "One month behind you.."

"Really?!" Naruto was genuinely surprised. "How come I didn't sense your chakra? Both Kurama and I would have sensed you if that was the case!"

Tsunade grinned proudly to herself, "As a med-nin, I have full mastery over my chakra. Concealing it until I'm nigh undetectable is childsplay. Seals helped out too."

Naruto understood: the former Kage used her own mastery over her chakra to make herself invisible to him and Kurama, and she used seals to conceal it even further. He wasn't an expert in seals despite being an Uzumaki - that was more Pervy-Sage's forte - but using a seal to conceal one's chakra was rather basic.

"I see." he chuckled. "What about Sakura and Shizune? What happened to them? Since you left, I take it Shizune, being your niece and your student, left as well?"

"She's waiting for me in Morris, by now," Tsunade explained. "We spotted you on our way there to track down this 'Hero of Pieta'. We figured it was you for… obvious reasons."

Naruto let out another chuckle, "I see. And what about Sakura? Did she leave with you or did she stay in Konoha?" truth be told, due to how… 'obsessive' she was over Sasuke, he didn't see her leaving the Hidden Village.

"She was with Sasuke, last I heard, but that was literally years ago," Tsunade answered with a shrug. "She could be anywhere."

"I'm not surprised." he admitted with a sigh. "She was always obsessed with him."

"Yeah…" Truth be told, they were both still a little bitter over that - Naruto, because she was his childhood crush and didn't even give him the time of day, despite all he tried to do for her, and Tsunade, because the poor brat deserved better than what he got.

The two blonds focused their attention entirely on the town below them. Tsunade saw Flora using her windcutter on several of the hapless creatures. They fell to the ground in several bloody chunks in a matter of seconds. To the busty blonde, to see someone swing a sword so fast it didn't _move_ , without the aid of chakra, was nothing short of amazing.

And when she added her chakra element into the mix, the youma surrounding her from long range didn't stand a chance. Since they were cut into large chunks from the sharp bladed winds Flora caused with her windcutter.

Alicia was flowing her wind chakra into her claymore, to increase its sharpness. The blade itself had a visible glow around it, and as she sliced through several youma with her claymore one-handed the elder twin had to admit this wind chakra was pretty damn good.

When Beth was flowing her chakra around her claymore, the younger twin had a similar result to her sisters, only it increased the cutting power. Because of this Beth found she was able to slice through several youmas in a single stroke with ease. That training he got her to do really came in handy.

Jean was using using two Kage Bunshin for two reasons; A, to confuse the enemy. And B, to kill as many as she possibly could. And with two pairs of clones using Lightning and Fire chakra, that left her with wind. And she was using it to the best of her ability. With a swing of her sword she would sent out an arc of cutting wind that would bisect any youma dumb enough to stay in its path.

With Lightning, her clone would cut through several of them with laughable ease. Almost like wet toilet paper. She wasn't going to use any other technique, as she was going for 'simpler is better' for this test run.

And finally, Fire enveloped the claymore belonging to the second clone. And being the most aggressive element, when the second clone of Jean cut through youma after youma, the fire straight up _incinerated_ the unlucky fuckers the second they came in contact with her blade.

They were having the time of their lives and were straight up enjoying seeing the fruits of their labours. The youma may have been ordinary people at one point, but ever since the Organization infected them, killing them now rather than letting them live out the rest of their lives hungering for innards was a mercy.

Veronica was being a little… unethical, in her usage of chakra flow. She almost has a mastery using Domu like Riful, but wasn't quite there yet. The reason it was unethical, for Naruto at least, was because Veronica was going hand to hand on them. Since the destructive power of physical attacks was increased when using domu, Veronica was literally punching holes into the purple and grey skinned fuckers, and because domu can make the user's skin as hard as diamonds, the youma were unable to hurt the woman. She was a lean mean, unstoppable punching machine. Too bad for the youma they were incapable of using lightning chakra otherwise they would have been able to break through the defenses domu had given her.

And finally Miria; when she showed Naruto that she had found a way to take her lightning chakra into her own body, her husband, in a state of surprise, had told her she had managed to replicate the Raikage's, chakura modo, or 'cloak of lightning'. A technique that labelled him as the fastest man alive. The former Number 6 preferred to use her phantom to this however, but she had to admit that this was as close to her own technique as she can get. Not to mention in chakura modo, her reaction time, speed and defense had increased exponentially. She wondered how her phantom and chakura modo combined would be like…

Nevertheless, the light-brunette razor-shag haired woman was having an utter _blast_! When she instinctively backhanded a youma that tried to sneak up on her thanks to her enhanced reflexes, the woman was taken by surprise when she found the youma's head flying off his shoulders. After that she had forgone using her claymore and decided to get physical.

"Impressive. Were they always capable of using chakra?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. When I first met them they were only capable of using yoki. I merely jump started their chakra network by sharing mine. I've been teaching them ever since."

But he had to admit his wives were amazing. He knew they would exceed his expectations - they took their training seriously, after all - but he didn't think they would be _this_ good! Then again he probably should have. Now, he could say without a doubt that the captains were nearly ready. Now, it was time for their teammates to catch up. And given their progress, they didn't have much of a gap to close. Even the ones in the low tier double digits were catching up to the captains.

Now they just had to get their yoki based abilities up to snuff. Getting Jean able to form her drillsword in a matter of seconds rather than a full minute would be a priority. They also needed more techniques as well, since they're pretty much a one-trick pony. He knew Miria and Clare were making a lot of progress on their yoki based techniques. Clare was learning to use the windcutter since it's a technique that does not require yoki to use. Miria wanted to improve on her phantom so everyone would be able to see her as a triple when she moves instead of one.

Helen wanted to learn to use Jean's drill sword, and due to her being able to stretch her arms, he can see that happening. Irene was warming up to the others, teaching them her Quicksword while learning Flora's Windcutter along with a few of the other girls.

All in all, his wives and… friends with benifits… were all helping each other. Teresa still had to make her appearance outside of Irene. He's going to ease Priscilla into seeing Teresa again, and _hopefully,_ she won't go berserk upon seeing her.

Naruto sighed, not looking forward to that.

"Something the matter?" Tsunade asked, hearing his sigh.

"Just thinking about something. It's nothing for you to worry about," he answered dismissively. Then Naruto closed his eyes and focused his negative emotions sensing, there was no more foul negativity in the now abandoned town. It seems the youma were wiped out. "They're done; looks like you're about to meet them, unless you want to wait?" the blond said, reopening his eyes to look at the busty blonde beside him.

Tsunade frowned slightly, but nodded. "Alright, I was planning on meeting up with you eventually, so I might as well get acquainted with your students." She sighed, taking a moment to think about how to word her next question. "You're not training them to do something… drastic, are you?"

"As in, 'attack Konoha in a campaign of vengeance' or something like that?" Naruto gave her a halfhearted chuckle. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't my initial plan, but the longer I've been here, the more I calmed the fuck down. Now, I just want to be left alone." He stuffed his hand into his pockets and started walking towards the girls. "As for why I'm training them…" he figured she was wondering, "I'm looking to take out the Organization. They need to be stopped, though why is a bit of a long story. Want the long or short version?"

"...Short would be good." the woman answered.

Naruto shrugged. "Alright. The Organization are the ones making the youma. Any towns or cities that refuse to pay them, they send a small contingent of youmas and 'voracious eaters' to wipe them out. They like to kidnap people as well and they're performing experiments on the people they convert into hybrids. That's the short version."

"Define Voracious Eater?" Tsunade asked.

"Basically, what Riful is," Naruto said, gesturing to the approaching loli in question. "They're what the hybrids become once they go past their limit. The closest example I can think of, is when a Jinchuuriki goes berserk when they go over a certain amount of tails before they're ready. Kinda like when I did after Pervy-Sage loosened the seal so I could try and use the Version 2 cloak. Only a voracious eater can't go back to being a hybrid once they go over their limit."

Tsunade scowled. "I see…"

Once the blonds met up with Naruto's ladies, Miria scowled deeply at the sight of yet another woman beside her man.

"Someone works fast~!" Riful teased with a giggle.

Naruto gave her a flat stare. "It's not like that, Riful… well, not this time."

Tsunade's eye twitched upon hearing that. "What does she mean by that, brat?!" she roared, rounding on Naruto accusingly. "And what the _hell_ do you mean by 'this time'?!"

"It's… complicated." Naruto replied, nervously easing away from the irritated woman - to the surprise of Miria and the others - before acquainting the blonde with his ladies. "Everyone, I would like you to introduce to Tsunade… the Fifth Hokage."

" _Former_ ," Tsunade grunted. "You're the only reason I came back to that damn village in the first place, brat. When you left, I couldn't bring myself to stay if my life depended on it."

"Wait… this is _the_ actual Fifth Hokage?" Veronica asked, looking at the busty blonde with wide eyes. "One of the people responsible for making you leave the Elemental Nations?"

Riful was notably less impressed. "Would you mind explaining what the _fuck_ you're doing here?" she asked with a sickly sweet grin.

Naruto answered for Tsunade, patting Riful on the head and calming her down before she could lash out at the woman. "She left Konoha shortly after I did. And it turns out she was following me, and has been on this continent almost as long as I was. She kept her chakra suppressed, so this is the first time I've officially seen her in… five years?" he said, looking to Tsunade for confirmation

The former Kage shrugged, and said in a much calmer tone. "Sounds about right. Now _please_ answer my question: what did you mean by 'this time'?"

Naruto looked at his wives, and knowing this was going to _suck._ He took a deep breath, and bluntly said, "...They're my wives, and I have 9 more along with a few friends with benefits, along with 19 children?" before instinctively flinching in preparation to be hit. He had plenty of more in the Elemental Nations… somewhere... but hopefully Tsunade didn't know that.

Never in her life did Senju Tsunade _want_ to punch someone in the head so badly. Taking a deep, calming breath, she gave him a light swat, instead. "I _knew_ trusting Jiraiya with you was a horrible idea."

"To be fair, I was doomed to be a pervert from the very beginning." Naruto defended his late mentor as he rubbed his head. "Kakashi-sensei always read his smut in the open, even amongst his team. The Old Man, while he didn't raise me per say, was a pervert himself, since he had the same books Kakashi-Sensei read. And Pervy-Sage… well… I don't _need_ to explain him. Hell, even Octo-Pops was a perv. The only role model I had that _wasn't_ a pervert was you and Iruka-sensei."

Riful giggled, unable to help herself as she added, "I wouldn't have you any other way~!"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning. "Great… the hero of the whole damn _world_ is a player and a lolicon… Anything else I don't know about?"

Still a bit spiteful for her role in inadvertently bringing misery to her man, Miria boldly walked over to her husband and snogged him right in front of Tsunade. Naruto jumped, grunting in surprise when he felt her hand rubbing against his groin. He groaned however and started kissing her back, returning the favour as he reached down to rub at her groin as well.

Pulling away from his lips, but still rubbing him through his trousers, Miria gave an appalled Tsunade a devious grin, "I seduced him with my subordinate and got him to fuck me almost daily~. Every one of us fucked him, and we enjoyed it~!"

Just when Tsunade thought she couldn't get more pissed off…

Naruto gave her a playful swat on the rear. "Oh, behave, you!" he then nuzzled Miria nose to nose with a happy grin, which she gleefully returned. "I just adore the affection you girls keep giving me; it's more than I ever got in 13 years."

The former Kage took a calming breath, visibly cooling off upon seeing how legitimately happy Naruto was.

"And I adore the love you give all of us." Miria replied, lovingly hugging him. Then she pulled away, but kept an arm around his waist. "We should get back to the citadel, no?"

"Yeah, we should." the blond concurred. "Tsunade is coming with us since her niece is there. Anyway, I think this little test run was more than a success. You all _far_ more than exceeded my expectations. I'd say you're more than ready now."

The twins absolutely beamed at that. The others were visibly happy, as well.

"Will we still have to train, Naruto-Sama?" Riful asked.

"Of course. What, you don't want your skills to dull do you?" Naruto chuckled, giving the Abyssal loli a pat on the head. "Even _I_ have to train from time to time. Come on, let's get going."

With everyone now together, they set out for their return to Morris.

"So, remind me, how strong is she again?" Flora asked, looking at the former Kage with curiosity.

Naruto shrugged and answered with an easy going smile. "She sent me flying once with a flick to the forehead, back when I was dumb enough to challenge her. I swear I flew back a good twenty feet! They say she could bring down a castle with her bear hands and, you know what? I believe it!"

"You bet your sweet ass I can," Tsunade scoffed. "Mind you, the castle's back home are made of wood. A stone castle, like the ones here, would take a bit more effort to demolish."

The damn things did tend to have three _meter_ thick walls, after all. It was quite the impressive defense.

Riful despite seeing what her mate can do, couldn't help but be skeptical about her claim. "I have to see that to believe it."

"Yeah, people back home are capable of some crazy shit," Naruto admitted with a chuckle. "Maybe later."

"So, what is your relation to our husband?" Jean asked; this was one of the past Hokages, so, she's bound to know a lot of things about him, right?

"I'm part Uzumaki, so I guess you could say I'm a distant relative of his?" the woman answered with a shrug. "The family tree of the Uzumaki Clan was destroyed a long time ago, so, I can't say for sure."

Naruto looked at Tsunade in surprise. "Really? That's news to me!" he exclaimed.

Tsunade scowled. "That should have been brought up in the academy's history classes." she pointed out. Then she sighed. "I _knew_ I went too easy on that headmaster… E-either way, yeah. My grandmother, Uzumaki Mito, was the wife of the Shodaime, Hashirama."

"...okay _that_ I did know. Uzumaki Mito, on the other hand? Not so much." Naruto scowled as well. "Something tells me the academy tried to keep me from learning about the Uzumaki Clan. Either that, or, it was one of the laws the Old Man made to keep me safe from dad's enemies..."

"Not much of a law to be honest." Tsunade said with an irritated groan. "You are a carbon copy of your father, with your mother's personality. Or rather you were. How _no_ one managed to make the connection between you, your father, and the Uzumaki clan I'll never know…"

"People believe what they want to believe. Grief tends to make people not think things through and they deny what is in front of them. Everyone _knew_ what my father looked like, they _knew_ what my mother was like, but they didn't accept that the person they hated the most - me, the demon brat - was the son of Konoha's greatest Hokage."

Everyone scowled at that, even Tsunade.

"How and why you changed your mind about destroying that village, I may never know," Riful muttered.

"Getting laid does wonders in calming a man the fuck down," Naruto chuckled, giving the loli a pat on the head. "I had some damn good reasons to be pissed, but most of the people in Konoha don't deserve to lose their homes and loved ones. If I did, then I would just be one massive hypocrite."

"You destroyed Pieta after you were told Natalie was killed." Veronica flatly pointed out to him.

"That was... mostly an accident," Naruto said sheepishly. "I meant to leave _most_ of it intact, I swear!"

"You went six tails and brutally murdered the hunter-nin that were sent after you. Only Anko was left alive." Tsunade added, her tone equally flat.

"They killed Hinata right in front of me," Naruto replied. "They also came to kill me. That one was _far_ more justified."

"...I'll give you a point there. Then there was a thousand or so reports of your sighting throughout the Elemental Nations during the single month you spent wandering around, before your 'mysterious departure'. Care to explain that?"

"After taking Hinata's body to Wave Country, I wanted to throw other potential hunter-nins off my trail." Naruto pointed out with a shrug. Though, he shouldn't have had to go through all that effort, since he wasn't even a shinobi of a hidden village at the time. Still, it was better to be paranoid than reckless.

He still _is_ a WMD after all.

"Leading any possible pursuers on a wild chase." Miria said with a look of realisation.

Naruto nodded with a wide grin. "Oh, yeah; I use to pull a lot of pranks when I was younger. And I had to run away for almost all of them. So I already have some experience in putting up some fake trails and mis-directions."

Riful giggled at that. Miria, Veronica, Flora and Jean smiled in amusement at the image of Naruto running away from many irritated men and women as a young boy. Alicia and Beth didn't look like they cared, since they had no idea what pranking was.

Tsunade looked at the twins, and, due to their lack of emotion she was uneasily reminded of Root. What the hell had they been through to show no emotions, or no personality for that matter? It was honestly worrying.

"They're a bit of a work in progress," Naruto muttered, seeing the look the older woman was giving the twins. "They don't tend to show it around other people, save for Alan and Fuyu, but they've made a lot of progress."

"Alan and Fuyu?"

"The children they had with Naruto-Sama," Riful chirped.

"Also…" Naruto continued, before pulling the twins into a one-armed hug, which broke the emotionless facade they had up. They smiled and cuddled against the warmth belonging to their husband. "They tend to drop it when I do this as well."

Tsunade honestly had no idea how to feel about this… She sighed, rubbing her temples. "When I see her in the Pure Land, your mother will _find_ a way to kill me…"

Naruto gave her a warm chuckle. "Eh, you've got a long way to go until then, Granny-Tsunade… but if you do get to the Pure Land, and you see Pervy-Sage being a pervert, punch his lights out for me will you?"

Tsunade scoffed. "I'd do that anyways, to be honest."

Naruto chuckled. "Heh, someone has to. I have over 20 women to curb my pervertedness, so you have no worries there."

Miria leered at him with lidded eyes. "Oh? Are you sure about that? What about Priscilla? Galatea? Ophelia? Luciela? Flora here, or Cynthia?"

"...They are exceptions. Someone has to state my needs, after all." he answered Miria with a leer of his own. "I certainly wouldn't mind pounding your fine piece of ass daily though~."

Tsunade groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please, do that somewhere else." she pleaded.

"Oh, if you're going to stay with us then you will have to get used to this sort of talk~" Flora giggled mischievously.

* * *

Some time later, Naruto and his entourage entered the fortified town without a hitch. Since Morris was in a different location from Mount Zakol, the journey to the north and back again took slightly longer - while it took him, Riful, Rafaela and Ophelia to get to Pieta in about a week this time it took him just under two weeks to get there and another near two weeks to get back to the Dragonspire Mountains. So it took them nearly four weeks to get to the north and then back to the west.

As they entered the town, Naruto did take note of some large, nearby yoki signatures acting weird, though. For one, he sensed no malice coming from them - just… curiosity?

Hopefully, they were harmless. Seriously, he _hoped_ they were harmless. One in particular was pretty damn big and he had a nagging feeling that its owner would likely be a bitch to put down. But, if they weren't harmless, he'd deal with them, regardless. No need for the new locals to be at risk, after all.

He looked at Miria, Veronica, Flora, Jean, Alicia and Beth and found they had stiffened. They noticed the numerous presences, as well. Thankfully, neither of them were within the town or the citadel - since there's an Abyssal One, plus Priscilla, along with multiple warriors _and_ yet another high-tier Awakened inside. They most likely thought going in would be suicide, and for good reason. So there was _some_ good news there, at least.

He'll wait for a day or two and if they didn't leave, he'll confront them, and hopefully get them to leave. But, that was something to set aside for later. Right now, he had a horde of munchkins to find and get Tsunade acquainted with. Seeing as how she was the best medic in the world and family, he had no doubts that she'd gladly give the kids a checkup and see what was up with their swift development.

If there was any one who could have _some_ idea as to why they were developing quickly, it would be her. With that in mind, they all made a beeline to the citadel.

Not even thirty minutes later, and Tsunade sighed in exasperation as Naruto was dogpiled once more by a horde of munchkins. "Serves you right," she muttered somewhat spitefully.

Off in the corner, Karui nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that the former Hokage was here. "Tsunade?! What are you doing here?"

The blonde in question immediately had her attention drawn to the unfamiliar voice. Taking note that the redhead was currently nursing a rat in her arms, Tsunade asked, "do I know you?"

"Yot- Uh... " She stumbled at first and cleared her throat, still getting used to the name change. "I mean, _Uzumaki_ Karui, Jounin of Kumogakure no Sato and member of the Raikage's personal vanguard."

Tsunade blinked owlishly, "What is a Kumo-nin doing all the way out here?" then her words registered to the blonde and she in turn whirled on Naruto, "And what does she mean by _Uzumaki_ Karui!?"

Naruto shrugged. "Exactly as it sounds? She and I are married - for just a little over a year, in fact. That's our son she had in her arms. His name is Horicho."

"He's insatiable too." Karui said with a chuckle. "If he didn't have so many wives, I think he would have fuh-" she stopped herself and cleared her throat, seeing as there was an abundance of kids present, "-loved the girl he was with to death." she corrected herself at the last second.

"How do you love someone to death?" Harja asked, still not quite mature enough to know what Karui meant.

"You'll understand when you're older, sweetie," Naruto said with a chuckle. Then he looked to Kauri, "So where's Clare and the others? I think a meet and greet with Tsunade is in order… and Shizune too." he then looked to Tsunade and asked, "Where is she anyway? You said she would be here, right?"

"Most likely at the tavern," Tsunade answered… and suddenly found herself unable to help but feel that she was being watched.

"As for Clare and the others," Karui added, "a few of them are in town shopping with the new villagers. The rest are in the castle, either training or milling about… save for Priscilla. She's right behind you, glaring at Tsunade."

Naruto immediately turned around and brought a very, _very_ surprised Priscilla into a heated kiss to stop any potential slaughter from occurring. He really didn't need the populace of Morris to go in a panic because Priscilla decided to transform into her One Horned Monster form, in order to keep her 'property' out of the hands of some stranger. "You have nothing to worry about, Priscilla," he assured. "She's just here to help."

The brunette frowned, but nodded. "So who is she?" she asked, looking at the busty blonde with suspicion and sizing her up.

'Her name is Tsunade, a previous Kage of my home." Naruto said. "She is also one of the best healers from my homeland and a friend."

"Mommy said she was the reason you left your homeland," Harja pointed out.

"She's not the only reason, Honey," Naruto said. "In fact, she was just doing her job when she told me the bad news. The real reason was that someone sent a team out to kill me. When my first lover died, that was the last straw. She had nothing to do with that."

"Hell, I killed the old farts who were responsible for that fiasco, myself," Tsunade muttered bitterly, under her breath, as she crossed her arms. Her only regret was that she didn't do it sooner, if she had, then Hinata would still be alive and Naruto would still be an active shinobi and be next in the Hokage line… well, that, and Elders Homura and Koharu didn't _suffer nearly enough_ when she personally beat them to death.

Priscilla hugged Naruto's arm and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder both comfortingly and possessively. She cooed happily upon feeling Naruto wrap his arms around and rub her back.

"Well… at least they're good to you." Tsunade muttered in reluctant approval. Gods know he deserved to be happy. And if having a… harem of half-demon and full-on demon girls helped, then who was she to argue?

Naruto chuckled heartily. "Yeah, they do," he said with a proud grin on his face. "They all love me so much, they're always there for me when I need it, and they gave me an adorable, little horde of munchkins to spoil rotten. What more could I need?"

"A dead Organization so you can have more time to love on us," Priscilla muttered, pouting childishly. "I need more snuggles." And babies, she still wanted to have his babies - and he had promised nine more, after all.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed up and down her back. "I'll give you plenty of snuggles, once Tsunade is introduced to the others. Is that okay?"

Priscilla thought about it for a moment before nodding in acceptance. "It is okay."

"Alright." chuckling Naruto looked to Tsunade. "We should go and get Shizune, then. I bet she's worried sick, given how long you've been away."

Tsunade nodded concurringly; she _has_ been away for nearly four weeks, so picking up Shizune from the tavern would be top priority. The Sage knows the dark-haired woman missed Naruto since he left.

Miria scowled at the thought of another woman with her husband and glared at him with narrowed eyes. "And who exactly is this woman to you?"

"She's like the sister I never had. You have nothing to worry about." Naruto chuckled, as he, along with his children, Miria, Veronica, Flora, Jean, Riful and finally, Alicia and Beth followed Tsunade to the tavern where the former Kage had promised to pick up her former apprentice.

His wives all let out sighs of relief upon that admittance. They did _not_ want him getting distracted by more harlots… and there was those yoki signatures on the outskirts that just… watched in curiosity as well - several, in fact. They had a _lot_ on their plates enough as it is.

* * *

Later, in the Bearded Clam...

When Tsunade walked into the tavern for the first time in nearly four weeks, Shizune almost got up from her seat in the most farthest corner of the establishment in relief. Her eyes grew wide when Naruto, clad in civilian garbs this continent is use to wearing, walked in after her flanked by several of those 'silver eyed witches' she and her mentor had heard so much about. She had to admit, as women, they were physically pleasing on the eyes and she could not deny their beauty. She was jealous - though, with them being half-youmas, demons had worried her.

And flanking the silver eyes women were several children. Two looked carbon copies of one another, though there were _just_ enough differences between the two to tell them apart.

The former Kage ignored the looks she was given by the surviving locals of Pieta, as she looked searchingly through the room before her eyes landed on the brunette she sought. Then she strolled her merry way on over to her, with Naruto and the… half-demon women following after the former Kage.

"It's been a while, Shizune-neechan," Naruto chuckled. "How've you been?"

"Worried sick about you, mister!" Shizune sighed heavily, scooping Naruto into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay, though. How've you been? You eating okay? How are the locals treating you?"

"I'm doing a lot better than I was. Yes, I'm eating okay; and the locals are treating me fine. For the most part." Naruto answered as best he could, chuckling while Shizune crushed the life out of him. "Sorry I worried you."

"She sounds more like a mother than a sister," Jean muttered.

"Can you blame her?" Tsunade asked. "When Naruto went missing, she had a panic attack and barely got any sleep for two weeks." she then sighed, almost despairingly. "When he left it was as if a light had been snuffed out. You seen it, haven't you? How his mere presence always seems to draw out the best in everybody? How he lightens up even the gloomiest of atmospheres?"

Miria hummed thoughtfully. Now that she mentioned it, Tsunade had a point. Naruto did do that, bringing out the best in even Ophelia of all people. And there was the twins as well - them being in his mere presence made them happy.

"I did notice it, yes. I'm left confused and wondering as to _how_ he manages to do it." Miria replied.

"I never cared to ask," Riful said with a giggle. "Over here, we have an old saying: never look a gift horse in the mouth. I just counted my blessings, hugged him tight and loved on him with all my heart~."

Jean nodded, finding it odd that she was in full agreement with the loli, but she was.

Tsunade chuckled and crossed her arms as she looked at Miria, regardingly. "Ironic, isn't it? Back home he was barely given the time of day; after he saved Konoha people finally accepted him and saw the brat in a better light. And when he saved the entire world, he became the most sought after person. And here, he managed to find people who love him for him and _not_ because of what he did, or what he can do."

"I'll admit that I found his power attractive," Riful said. "But, the more I was with him, the more reasons I had to make him mine~!"

"I gave myself to him after he… took care of something that was on me." Jean said. "Something all of us hybrids shared in common before he came along and took care of it. And the genuine care and affection he showed me, just made me fall for him almost immediately." Now Jean never gushed about anything or anyone before; but in this case, she can make an exception~.

"He's had that kind of effect on all of us," Flora added.

"I… actually hated his guts, at first," Veronica admitted with a sheepish chuckle. "Pegged him for a shameless womanizer, but the more I stuck around, the more I liked him. Now, I can't imagine my life without him."

"I originally intended to offer myself as his... 'servant' in exchange for helping me with a goal I had," Miria said. "He just heard me out in why I wanted his help, and he gave it for free. I still offered to be his and I never regretted it."

"I see…" Tsunade muttered to herself. "Well at least you are a lot better than the fangirls the brat has back in the Elemental Nations."

Naruto chuckled at that. Truth be told, he didn't mind the fangirls. Hell, he even had kids with quite a few of them in Nami, but it was nice to have women that liked him for who he is and not for his status. He liked it when kids tried to emulate him as well, like many of those kids who tried to give themselves whisker marks on their cheeks. It was cute and flattering.

It's a shame no one tried to emulate Pervy-Sage though; while he may have been a Super-PervertTM, the late Toad Sage was a great, and wise man. Then again considering his reputation, maybe them not emulating him because of his more… eccentric tendencies is a good thing.

"I have no idea what fangirls are, but they sound horrible." Miria said, with Flora and Veronica nodding concurringly.

He gently pried himself from Shizune's grasp before she could suffocate him and smiled at his wives. "It depends on how you look at it… and how obsessive they are. Fan is short for fanatic, by the way," he explained with a chuckle. "But they can be a little… tedious… one time I saw a large group of them following after Sasuke at one point when we were still in the academy. I still can't help but wonder how the hell he'd attracted such a massive following. He literally did nothing but brood in the corner and train."

Jean stared at him in disbelief, with Miria, Veronica, Priscilla and Riful looking at him with the same expression. "Seriously? Why would he get such a massive following from that?" the former Number 9 asked.

"I've been trying to figure out how that happened since I was five, and I _still_ have no idea." Naruto muttered. Then he looked to Tsunade and asked, "So, shall we all head to the Citadel now and get you both introduced?"

"I don't see why not," she said.

Nodding, Naruto rounded up his horde of munchkins and they were off.

* * *

They reached the Citadel thirty minutes later and when they entered the fortified structure, Tsunade and Shizune both were impressed with the decor. There was a lot of furniture fit for a Daimyo, including stained glass windows. The two kunoichis did notice that despite the grandness of the complex it was very primitive; but both women had four years to get used to this continent's lack of technology and to adapt to their culture.

The stampede of little feet alerted both women of the kids running about to find some manner of trouble to get into, as Naruto chuckled and summoned a few clones to keep an eye on his children.

"Since some of the others are out shopping right now, we won't be seeing all of them at once. But, I can sense there are 12 others here." Naruto told his former superior and her apprentice.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "Lead the way."

With a shrug and an easygoing smile, Naruto said back, "Alright."

The blond led his wives and guests further into the citadel, passing many rooms that were left empty of people; these ranged from sleeping quarters to storage rooms. There was also an armory or two along the way. Including a library that was at the moment devoid of books… for now. Karui and Dietrich were looking to rectify that, soon enough. And a large room that had a massive rectangular table slap dang in the middle with a map of the continent on it. But they went past that before either kunoichi could see anything else.

Eventually, they were led to the dining hall where all twelve women were at. Luciela, Rafaela, Irene, Ophelia, Cynthia, Yuma, Clare, Tabitha, Queenie, Diana, and finally Helen and Deneve. None of them noticed them enter the dining hall, yet, as they were talking amongst each other.

Luciela and Rafaela had cooked up a storm for the other women, presenting them with a small feast. Luciela due to being an awakened being, didn't find enough substance in eating the food she and her sister had cooked up, but she was eating the dishes they had made anyway. On the table was a roast pig right smack in the middle, with two chickens, a meatloaf, several bowls of fruits and vegetables and a massive pot of stew.

Since it was a small feast, and they didn't have to eat all that much, they were eating a small plate full of the food. Only Helen had a near full plate and was gleefully stuffing her face… not that the others minded. He ate more than they all did, combined, and the sisters enjoyed her appreciation of their cooking.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He took a look at Tsunade and Shizune to see their expression, and found they were a little surprised. And a bit bewildered. Nevertheless, now would be a good time to introduce the two of them to the others.

"So, I see you two made another nice dinner," Naruto said, addressing Luciela and Rafaela.

Luciela giggled. "I was hoping you'd notice soon," she said, before turning to the new arrivals. "Oh! New lovers, I take it? My, my, you work fast, Naruto-Sama~!"

Rafaela, Clare, Ophelia, Queenie, Cynthia, Yuma and Tabitha scowled at that. They gave Tsunade and Shizune one look and they immediately knew they were foreigners. They _so_ did not want another foreigner in this family Naruto's making. Let alone _two!_

"They're not lovers, Lucy." he chuckled, politely correcting her before the others could become annoyed. "They're some old friends of mine from the Elemental Nations."

So… they were not part of this harem then? At the admission from their lover, and in some cases husband, Rafaela, Clare, Queenie, Cynthia, Yuma, Tabitha and Ophelia visibly relaxed.

Helen, Deneve and Irene were looking at the new comers with interest now.

"Oh? Then who are they?" Irene asked, eyeballing Shizune, in particular.

Naruto exchanged looks with Tsunade and Shizune for a moment, before looking back to his girls. "This is Shizune… and her mentor, Tsunade; the former Fifth Hokage." he said, gesturing to said people.

Cynthia scowled. "She's the one who revoked your shinobi license, no?"

"Yep." her husband confirmed; then he blinked and looked to Tsunade. "What ever happened to the people that got that order passed, anyway? I remember you saying you personally killed the elders, after you got the news Hinata was killed by the hunter-nin they sent after me. Were they the ones who got my license revoked too?"

"They were the most influential ones," Tsunade confirmed, crossing her arms under her sizeable bosom. She then turned to the pigtailed blonde and said, "for the record, I had nothing to do with the bill being passed. Hell, I was training him to be Hokage, at the time. I was just the bearer of bad news. One month after Naruto left, I did, too… once I was done personally beat those elders to death for the suffering they caused… needless to say, going back would be a bad idea."

"At least you got rid of them." Naruto pointed out to her, "And I heard Kakashi was cleaning house too." then he walked over to Cynthia and sat down beside her. "She's here to help, Cyn. No need to hold a grudge against her on my behalf."

"If you say so…" Cynthia muttered with a sigh.

"I do say so~." he grinned mischievously and slid his hand in between her thighs to rub her groin; at the same time he kissed her full on the lips. Cynthia mewled into his mouth the second she felt his hand rubbing her through her leotard, and instinctively spread her legs to give him better access.

"Oh, get a room, lovebirds," Luciela teased.

Naruto saw Tsunade's eye twitching at the blatant, perverted display and knew she was trying _so very hard_ to keep herself from punching his lights out. So he stopped feeling Cynthia up, much to her mewling disappointment, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, Granny-Tsunade… I forgot, myself." he apologised.

"No~!" Cynthia whined as she gave her husband a pathetic look. "Keep going, please…?" she pleaded him, taking his hand and bringing it back in between her thighs.

Naruto chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you, love~!"

"You'd better," Cynthia groaned. "You're giving me another baby for that, mister!"

An irritated, Tsunade cleared her throat and Cynthia snapped her head to the woman and outright growled and snarled at her; her silver eyes were now a demonic gold with narrow vertical slits. She was _really_ fed up with this woman taking away _HER_ Naruto time!

Naruto grabbed the very irritated, pigtailed blonde before she could get any ideas and plopped her into his lap, hugging her close as he whispered into her ear. "I'll give you two~!"

Thankfully that seemed to calm her down a bit as she took a deep, calming breath and her eyes returned to their normal, yet unnatural silver with the pupils being round once more.

With a sigh and a fond chuckle, Naruto turned to address the former Kage. "You'd might as well get used to this kind of affection, Granny-Tsunade. Cynthia, here, is quite the kinky girl… and she's one of the more forgiving members of my new family. Priscilla and Ophelia would have likely tried to eat you, by now."

"And the former is a streaker, so you're more likely to see her naked than clothed." Miria added.

"She's also a glomper since she likes to glomp me out of nowhere at times when naked." Naruto added on as well, giving said brunette a knowing grin and a wink to go with it.

Tsunade groaned, wondering what the hell she'd just gotten herself into. Shizune looked completely out of her element, but felt the need to just… back off, rather than intervene. Really, he was 22-years-old now, Naruto can clearly make his own decisions. Though she was a little concerned as to _why_ he still looked the same as he did when he was 17.

Maybe it's the result of his Uzumaki genes combined with Kurama? She opted to give him a check up, later… just in case.

Helen was still munching away at her food, completely oblivious to the whole exchange. Seeing this Deneve shook her head in exasperation; typical Helen, but she wouldn't have her any other way.

As for Clare, she decided now was as good a time as any to get introductions out of the way. "I'm Naruto's fourth wife, Clare Uzumaki. Jean Uzumaki is his first wife. Cynthia Uzumaki is his second wife. Riful Uzumaki is his third. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Give me a stiff drink and that'll be much easier," Tsunade muttered. Shizune gave the blonde an elbow to the ribs for her trouble.

"Tsunade is an alcoholic, just to let you know." Naruto told them, then he looked to the former Kage and said, "We got some strong wine around here somewhere. Never tried it though."

"Helen did. Said it gave her a little buzz, but that was pretty much it. Since she's not a hybrid like us it should give her a bigger buzz." Deneve said. "There should still be a bottle in the winery."

"Alright." Naruto formed a one handed cross seal and a Kage Bunshin appeared in a poof of smoke. The sitting Uzumaki looked at his clone and said, "You know what to do."

The clone saluted and said, "You got it boss," then he turned to the former Kage and said, "c'mon Granny-Tsunade. Let's get you a bottle of wine."

Feeling that would probably be the best idea at the moment, the blonde obliged.

Then, the instant Tsunade was out of sight, Naruto buried his hand in Cynthia's crotch once again.

"Oh, yeees~!" Cynthia immediately cried out, spreading her legs open and leaning her head against his shoulder; Naruto leaned down and buried his face into the crook of her neck, as the pigtailed blonde mewled wantingly and hungrily; grinding her thighs against his moving fingers.

Poor Shizune was beet red at the display, but did her best to try and ignore it as she introduced herself. "Uh… r-right, I am Kato Shizune," she said, introducing herself with a polite bow, "apprentice of Tsunade, and a good friend of Naruto's. I'm glad to see that he found himself a nice family, here."

The others that were with Naruto sat down at the table with their colleagues to get some food. Priscilla took a large slice of raw meat, since it was the closest she was going to get to human innards.

Miria on the other hand was staring at Naruto, feeling up Cynthia with thin lips and a twitching eye. She wanted to be the one to get felt up by him!

"It's nice to meet you." Luciela said with a polite nod. "I am Luciela Uzumaki, the tenth wife of Naruto, and better known as Luciela of the South." she then gestured to the one-eye'd blonde to her right. "This is my sister and his ninth wife, Rafaela Uzumaki."

"My name's Deneve," the former Number 15 said. Then, she looked towards her friend and said, "and this is Helen."

Said blonde waived to Shizune, still munching away.

Shizune giggled at that, thoroughly reminded of her uncle. She swore the man ate a horse's weight in food a day.

* * *

Later that day…

A near empty bottle of wine in hand Tsunade and her apprentice, were introduced to every person in the castle one by one. To make things easier and have the meeting process go by quicker and with less of a hassle, Miria had everyone go to their teams.

Team Miria consisted of Miria, Queenie, Tabitha and Yuma whom Tsunade and Shizune already met. So they didn't have to reintroduce themselves to them.

Team Jean, consisted of Jean, Eliza, Emelia, Diana, and Clare. Out of everyone Shizune and Tsunade were only introduced to Jean, Diana and Clare; so they introduced themselves to Emelia and Diana - their reception could have been warmer, but it most definitely could have been worse.

Team Flora, which has Flora, Undine, Deneve and Zelda out of everyone here Tsunade and Shizune have only met Flora and Deneve; seeing that they introduced themselves to Undine, and Zelda with the former being suspicious towards them. Though they could hardly blame them.

Team Veronica had Veronica, Cynthia, Helen and Pamela; out of everyone here, Shizune and Tsunade haven't met with Pamela yet and they got that out of the way as soon as they came to Team Veronica.

And then came Team Awakened as coined by Riful of the West; this team had Riful herself, Priscilla, Luciela, Rafaela and Ophelia. Out of everyone here they weren't introduced to Ophelia… and Tsunade found, while she didn't outright hate the woman, she didn't like her either. Though there was just something… off about her. It honestly reminded her a little of the way Gaara was said to be like, before he had been defeated by Naruto.

Then there was Team Black, Alicia and Beth; since they were introduced to each other already Tsunade and her former apprentice did not have to do anything.

Then, finally, came Team Galatea, who had Galatea herself, Dietrich and Renee. They introduced themselves to the final three; and while Galatea was welcoming, Dietrich and Renee were more suspicious of them.

Irene was standing off to the side - having been in solitude for many years made her feel... awkward to be in gatherings as big as this. She can and _will_ interact if dragged into conversation, but for now, the elf eared woman opted for standing on the sidelines and keep a very close eye on the former Kage.

Suffice to say, their reception could have been worse and could have been better. Though when Naruto took the time to explain some things - as in, how Tsunade had personally beat the two most influential people in his birth city to death for how much they fucked him over, they became a bit more welcoming than before.

By the time they got the introductions out of the way, the bottle was emptied of its precious fluid. The former Kage made a mental note to see if any of the village's new inhabitants had some liquor for sale, she certainly had the currency after literally punching the heads off of several bandits who thought she would be an easy prey; but, that would have to be at a later time.

Taking a deep breath and cleansing the alcohol from her bloodstream with a flare of medical-chakra to make herself sober, Tsunade gave Naruto a flat look. "You certainly got around fast didn't you? So… tell me, how many do you have sexual relations with?"

Tsunade had a feeling she knew what he was going to say next.

"...Um, all of them?" Naruto chuckled nervously as he saw a couple veins popping out of her forehead. "To be fair, most of them came onto me… and I have a clan I want to rebuild."

Taking a deep breath, the blonde forced herself to calm down, and settled for a flat glare. "You're… old enough to make your own choices now. So, as long as you treat them right, and they treat _you_ right, then I have no… complaints."

"I give them as much caring and love as I _possibly_ can." Naruto answered proudly. "It's tiring as all hell, but worth it, and they have no issues with my clones."

"Tch, I'm impressed he managed to dote on us for this long." Undine said, crossing her arms over her frail figure with a cocky grin. "I thought he would have given in by now."

"Give up?" Naruto asked teasingly in mock confusion, "I don't know the meaning of the phrase." He then pulled her into a one-armed hug and kissed Undine on the cheek.

The former Number 11 couldn't keep the grin off her face if her life depended on it. "How the hell do you think I fell in love with you?"

Naruto grinned right back at her "Good question. I would _like_ to think it was because of my charming personality, but I don't think it's that."

"Had to start somewhere, y'know," Undine countered, kissing him on the forehead. "When I saw that you weren't all talk, I just kept finding more and more reasons to like you~!"

Naruto was so very tempted to caress her breast through her halter top, or to reach inside of her pants and rub at her cunt. He kept himself from committing since he knows how Tsunade feels about anything perverted being done in front of her. And, well, he didn't want to push his luck. So he did the next best thing: cupping Undine's face with his free hand and kissing his woman full on the lips.

Undine's knees buckled as she restrained herself from jumping him on the spot. Ever since that time he took her virginity two years ago, she still didn't know how the hell he did this to her. But, damn, she wanted him!

"Well… he certainly has a healthy love life." Shizune tried to sound optimistic - and she did a damn good job of it too. The dark haired woman looked to her master/auntie and asked, "I'm happy for him."

"...I'm happy for him, as well." Tsunade admitted. Then, she gave Naruto a flat look. "Just... try to keep it down when you're pounding them."

Naruto withdrew from Undine's lips and looked at his fellow blond, "No promises, there Granny-Tsunade. Quite a lot of them are screamers, but, I'll try to keep it down."

"With your thick cock fucking our asses into our mattresses, and leaving us so _pleasantly_ ruined for any other man, can you blame us~?" Galatea naughtily asked.

Poor Tsunade twitched so violently she looked like she was having a seizure. "Please, don't… just, don't."

Quite a few of Naruto's girls grinned impishly.

"Oh, shit…"

* * *

A few hours and several accounts of Naruto's… achievements by his more mischievous women later, said whiskered blond had some ladies to 'punish' for being so mean to one of their guests.

From her quarters, a naked Naruto heard Cynthia wailing like a common whore as she was held aloft and sandwiched by a pair of clones. He could also hear Riful groaning as she just now regained consciousness from the sensory overload, and took pride in dominating the Abyssal loli from behind after giving her a little spanking.

On his bed, Naruto saw a naked Ophelia was still out cold from a 'punishment' of her own, as were Luciela and Galatea. Each woman had an excessive amount of cum seeping from their cunts and anus, and they all had a silly, but pleased grin on their faces as they basked in the afterglow of the pussy-pounding they endured. He was going to be expecting a few more kids when all was said and done, wasn't he?

Naruto chuckled, as he certainly didn't mind.

That just left Priscilla, Miria, Tabitha, and Clare. While the Awakened brunette had a bit of a rebellious side, but the other three were quite a surprise.

Miria proved a bit spiteful towards Tsunade at first, so Naruto figured he should have suspected she'd do something like that… Tabitha - being her lover as well as his - predictably joined in. Clare, however, simply didn't seem like the type.

Then again… he may be wrong - Clare _was_ pretty adamant in killing Priscilla before the brunette joined his harem. She was also sent on that suicide mission in Pieta for being a 'problem' case. Perhaps Clare had a rebel streak that he'd simply not noticed, yet? Teresa was effectively her mother, so that made sense.

Seeing how utterly fucked stupid, Ophelia, Galatea and Luciela were and just _how_ viciously he pounded them, Miria was understandably nervous and gave him a nervously, yet hungry, look with her hands clasped in front of her. "N-Naruto, h-honey, we were just messing around. We didn't mean it. Please don't do this."

A deaf man could hear the half hearted tone with which she spoke. She wanted it and they _all_ knew it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "You embarrassed me in front of a former _Kage_. Someone who can literally make earthquakes, and uproot the earth with a single punch." the blond told the light-haired brunette, "You need to be punished. And I have the perfect way to punish you little sluts. Now… Sit down on the edge of the bed. Now!" He commanded the remaining women with authority in his voice.

Priscilla was on the bed before he could even blink, clearly looking forward to the pounding she was about to receive. It _visibly_ took every fiber of his being for Naruto not to chuckle at that.

Tabitha sat next to the awakened being with her eyes glued to her husband. She had her legs spread enticingly in an attempt to make him choose to fuck her first. The former Number 31 adored him, not to the degree of her loyalty to Miria, but she downright adored the blond. She was looking forward to this the most.

Clare was next, while Miria timidly followed. While the latter was nervous and thoroughly embarrassed, she knew how much her man liked a little roleplay, and being on top. Roleplaying was not something she had done before, but, as the saying does: there is a first time for everything.

Naruto paced about like a hungry beast eyeballing his meal as he approached the four women. Seeing how eager two of them were in particular, he decided that tending to them first would be best. Seeing as she was on the mattress before everyone else, the Uzumaki Clan Patriarch went for Priscilla first and surprised the brunette by pulling her dress up and off her, revealing her naked petite, and nubile body for all to see.

Priscilla blinked in bewilderment as she was unclothed, but that was pretty much all she did. Until Naruto shoved her down on her back and forced her legs to spread apart that is. She let out a squeal and a giggle, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Then her giggle turned into a lung-full scream when her husband shoved the entirety of his 15 inch cock into her snatch without warning.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails dug into Naruto's back as he immediately started to move. Priscilla grunted with every thrust as he slammed into her at an increasingly fast pace. Naruto chuckled menacingly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week~!"

Then, he started fucking her ass into the mattress at a blistering pace. Priscilla howled in pleasure when she felt the pace of his fucking _double_ in an instant. He didn't wait for her to get used to his size; the second the blond inserted himself, he made the former Number 2 his bitch. Naruto did not allow her to gain any ground, to regain her footing, her thoughts; from the get go he made his intention clear, even Miria who was watching him reduce the feared One Horned Monster into a mewling, screaming slut, had an inkling of an idea on what he was planning to do.

What he did to Ophelia, Galatea and Luciela clued _all_ of them. But now it was too late to do anything, and Miria knew they were going to end up as Priscilla: a mindless whore.

Not even half a minute later, Priscilla let loose an orgasmic wail as every damn nerve in her body was set ablaze with pleasure. Her tight as fuck cunt clamped down on the pummelling shaft, in an attempt to milk it of its precious seed. Naruto scowled and started plowing his way through her orgasm and attempting to keep himself from cumming prematurely.

It wasn't easy, but he managed.

Priscilla's wails echoed throughout Naruto's bedchamber and a large chunk of the castle as she writhed beneath him in utter bliss. Then, just as the first of many orgasms abated, the next one immediately washed over her. She tried to fight back, to try and take control, but her pleasure addled body simply would not respond to her commands. Instead her limbs tightened around his shoulders and waist, and her hips started to automatically move with his, as he fucked her to the heavens and back.

Tabitha's cunt twitched in anticipation. Something told her she was next and she _wanted_ it, so badly!

"Stupid slut!" Naruto growled at Priscilla, "Pouncing on me naked, and rubbing your body against me; enticing me to fuck you silly whenever you could! If you want it so bad, then from now on I want you naked. In bed. Acting as my personal bedwarmer! Whenever I get an erection, no matter where we are, I want you to drop to your knees suck it until it goes away. Do you understand, slut?"

Priscilla didn't respond; she was too delirious, and addle brained to even formulate one! Unsatisfied he gave her a little slap on the cheek to get her attention. "I said: Do you understand, slut!?"

"YEEEES!" the brunette wailed as yet another orgasm slammed into her with paralyzing force. Naruto grit his teeth as he felt her inner walls clamp down on him once more, and like before he resisted the temptation to fill her to the brim with his cum. He wasn't done with her; not by a long shot.

With that, the blond sat up, grabbed her ankles and pressed her legs to her chest. He laid back down on top of her, in the missionary position, spreading his legs out before allowing Priscilla's to fall down where they seemingly hooked around his thighs. Now in the 'Mating Press' position, Naruto tripled his pace without missing a beat.

Miria shuddered longingly, unable to believe that she literally just came from watching her husband pounding another woman. He wasn't even treating the brunette like she was his wife! To him, Priscilla was an ordinary person - a nobody. And that excited her, she was excited to see if he was going to treat them the same or differently.

Tabitha was sitting in a puddle of her own juices as she watched something she thought would _never_ happen: seeing Naruto turn the most powerful awakened being in the world into a mere toy; a plaything; a trough to use in order to dispense his seed into. She should have been appalled, no- not appalled, she should be _terrified_ of this. But she wasn't; Priscilla looked like she was having the time of her life. The maddening grin of pleasure and euphoria on the brunette's face was making her... anticipate her turn.

It made her _want_ him…

Clare wasn't in much better condition. Not only was she horny beyond reason just from _watching_ the spectacle before her, but…

" _That's it, Naruto! Show Priscilla who is in charge! Fuck that little brat the way she deserves to be!"_

...Teresa cheering him on in her head wasn't helping, damn it!

As he kept fucking Priscilla's ass into the mattress at the same tripled pace, Naruto glared down at the brunette with narrowed eyes. "Who owns you?!" he fiercely demanded.

"Y-you do!" Priscilla wailed. "P-please! G-give it to me! I beg you, my love!"

Naruto growled as he kept going at the same brisk pace; the springs in his mattress squeaked in protest as they were abused over and over again. "You're going to have to be more specific than _that_ , slut!" he barked, slapping at her tits. "What do you want!?"

"I… I w-want… you to fill me! To give me a baby! I'll be good, I promise!"

Suddenly he stopped when he buried all 15 inches into her cunt. Priscilla took advantage by wrapping her legs around his waist and mewled pathetically as she tried to fuck herself on his dick.

"You no longer own me, Priscilla. I am not yours." he leaned down until their noses were touching. "I own you, Priscilla; _you_ belong to me. You're my newest consort; understand?"

"Y-yes, sir!" She whimpered. Then, the brunette gave him the most pathetic look she could muster. "P-please!"

Naruto's balls ached at the look she gave him, every fiber of his being screaming at him to breed with this woman, but he knew she wasn't being genuine. Really, her acting skills were superb; if he didn't have Kurama's Negative sensing, he would have thought she was telling the truth there now.

"You're lying," he said with a grin. "We both know you fancy yourself the top dog in this relationship."

Priscilla's facade dropped so quickly it legitimately startled the other women. "Well, of course I do," she said with a cocky grin. "Even Kurama's scared of me~!" Naruto winced, grunting painfully when he felt his bones groan from the amount of pressure she suddenly put in her arms and legs wrapped around him.

" **Brat, did you forget she is stronger than she's letting on?"** Kurama asked in exasperation, speaking when he felt the slight strain of stress on his ward. However, the fox knew he was not going to get an answer so he didn't bother sticking around for one.

Chuckling Naruto lovingly caressed Priscilla's face, "Well, this is a side of you I really like. So what about those times you glomped me? Or you saying you want my kids - were you lying then too?"

"Who else to be my submissive breeding stock than the second-strongest being in the land?" Priscilla asked haughtily. "The first one was a reward for bringing me back to my senses. Now, with you, I will produce a horde of superpowered offspring and take over the world! With my _trophy_ ever by my side, I will become a goddess~!"

Naruto looked unimpressed by her declaration, before drawing a pathetic, adorable squeak from her with a single powerful thrust. "I fought a goddess, and one you are not." he told her. "An arrogant, terrifyingly powerful and downright sexy teenage girl? Yes. But, a goddess? No."

"P-prove me wrong, you bastard!" she grinned menacingly, her eyes had an underglow of power in them. If it were any other person they would have been intimidated or even frightened of the look she was giving them.

But not him; Naruto chuckled; her attempt to intimidate him was honestly adorable. "Alright. But first, let me go."

Priscilla quirked an eyebrow, grinning with grim amusement; but out of curiosity and to see what he intends to do, she did what was asked and unwrapped her arms and legs from his waist and shoulders.

Naruto pulled out of the brunette - and got a disappointed moan out of her in the process - and got off from the bed where he stretched his arms and legs.

Throughout all of this Miria, Clare and Tabitha were quiet. Even Teresa was silent - and for Clare that meant a _very_ bad thing. Neither of them were willing to move, let alone make a _nose_ , less they bring the One Horned Monster's attention to them.

Then Naruto went and got a scroll - unfurled it and set it straight on the ground. Then he put a bit of his chakra and yoki both into it; the surface of the entire room lit up slightly, as the ink on the strange glyph glowed.

Priscilla sat up and looked around with interest. "Strange. What did you do?" she demanded, looking at the blond with narrowed eyes.

Naruto stood back up and rolled his shoulders. "I put up a barrier that keeps yoki and chakra within. In other words, no one outside of this room will know if one of us were to use chakra or yoki." he told her.

"Oh? And why did you put that up?"

"So I could make you my bitch in your awakened form," Naruto answered with a menacing grin. "Are you up for the challenge? Or… are you going to be a little bitch and back out?"

Priscilla grinned evilly, tackling Naruto to the ground as she started to change. As her yoki spiked her brown irises turned to a demonic gold, with the pupils becoming narrow, vertical slits. Her skin turned purple, her hair turned white, and a horn started to form upon her forehead. Four wings sprouted from her back and she grew to a larger height.

When Priscilla finished transforming, she had small, metal plates upon her legs and torso, her build was visibly more muscular, though still lean and had a sexy, little sixpack. Her ears were now pointed, spikes formed upon her forearms, curved back like blades, and her fingers pointed into wicked claws.

"I am going to take up your challenge and make you _mine!_ " she hissed evilly; if she could defeat him here, if she could make him hers, then not only will she have the second most powerful being on this continent as her trophy, she'll get direct access to more powerful offspring from him.

He could fuck all those other harlots to death for all she cared, so long as she had him whenever she wanted him.

Naruto grinned up at her, running his hand along her six pack and her metal plates on on her ribcage, before cupping her breasts. His grin widened as she moaned happily at his touch. Her eyes were closed as she basked in the feeling of pleasure he was providing her. With a lick of his lips, Naruto looked down and took note that her cootch was directly above his dick. With a quick glance at the awakened being on top of him, Naruto quickly reached down to hold his dick steady and thrust his hips up off the ground and buried himself inside of Priscilla's cunt to the hilt all in one go.

Not letting up, the blond immediately started pounding her at twice the pace from before. The rapid sound of flesh in flesh echoed throughout the bedchamber as he railed her like a champ.

Clare flinched at Priscilla's pleasured squeal. The sound of her man pounding the awakened woman atop him into oblivion sent shivers up her spine as the former Number 47 stared in drooling, hungry awe, from both mouths. Her cunt twitched needfully in anticipation for her turn.

" _Yes!"_ Teresa cried from within her head. _"Clare, you have_ got _to give him another kid for that. I'd do it myself, if I could!"_

Oh, she'll be getting another kid out of him alright. One way or another. She shuddered as Priscilla seemingly collapsed on top of her husband and moved her hips in tangent with Naruto's.

The ten feet tall 'One Horned Monster' wailed, another orgasm crashing into her as the other three women stared in complete and utter awe. Naruto grabbed the purple skinned demon girl by her hips and fucking quadrupled his pace; the last time, he was pounding her ass into the mattress with his hips moving at triple the pace. Now he was fucking up and into the awakened bitch at four times the speed.

And an interesting fact: because Priscilla had turned into her demonic form that constantly uses yoki to maintain - a wild, untamed and uncontrollable energy source that gives the user a sensation that is akin to orgasmic pleasure, the former Number 2 was _very affected_ by the brutal pace Naruto was using to fuck her cunt. It certainly did not help that she had a _fuck ton_ of the stuff actively coursing through her body.

Because of that, Priscilla is _more_ likely to get broken by him in this form, instead of her human form. She hugged him close and whimpered, driven half-mad by the sheer power of yet another orgasm coursing through her.

Tabitha shuddered in excitement, longing for her turn far more than she thought possible. She needed her man inside her _so_ badly!

Priscila whimpered as she felt her man finally twitching within her and gave Naruto a pleading look. The one horned monster was no longer cocky or arrogant; she wanted it, she wanted him; she _needed_ his seed inside her so badly it was driving her crazy!

"Here it comes," Naruto growled sexily. "Be a good bitch and take it all; don't waste a single _drop_!" He roared that last word as the urge to impregnate the strong, but seemingly-submissive female riding him finally proved too much.

Once again, her facade dropped and she cockily smirked down at him as her cunt milked him for all he had. She moaned, licking her lips hungrily at the feel of his hot jizz splashing against the very back of her womb.

Tabitha's mouth watered as she stared at the contracting nutsack visibly pumping Naruto's baby batter into the awakened Priscilla's womb. A hot shiver ran up the former Number 31's spine at how long it took to finally stop. Oh, that bitch was going to have his kid for sure, and Tabitha longed for that treatment, herself~!

Priscilla plopped down on Naruto, panting and hugging him tight as the blond returned her embrace. While he didn't manage to 'break' her, the brunette turned white-haired woman's consort made her cum so many more times than he did. It was quite _deliciously_ impressive~!

Perhaps he was her equal? She grinned, kissing him on the lips. "I'll stop tormenting the old lady," she promised. She lifted herself up with a grunt, her legs feeling like jelly. Yup… definitely her equal. "I believe Tabitha wants your attention," she whispered into his ear. "I can smell her arousal from here."

Naruto gave her a hearty chuckle. "Noted," he whispered back. Then, he stood back up and started looming over the other girls. The instant he approached, Tabitha got up, turned around, and bent over the edge of the bed, shaking her booty enticingly as she looked back at him from over the shoulder with a pleading look. The whiskered blond couldn't help but chuckle, giving her a playful swat on the rear.

"I can't help but wonder if you're trying to emulate Miria, or, you admire her so much that you like to show off your devotion to her by having similar clothes." he said as he kneaded and caressed her buttocks through her short skirt.

"A little bit of both," she admitted, blushing heavily and trying so very hard to keep herself from mewling and swooning at his touch. "P-please… I want you inside me, Naruto-Sama~!" She lifted her skirt to show that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"I see…" then, Tabitha gasped pleasantly when he squeezed her ass. "...then strip naked. I want to see you in your most natural state." he looked at Clare and Miria and added, " _All_ of you."

Tabitha obliged without even the slightest hesitation. Miria and Clare followed suit soon after, shedding their tops first as Tabitha's garments rapidly hit the ground one by one. First with her black sleeveless leather and cloth tunic, then her long leather armlets, followed by her skirt. Tabitha's garters, thigh high leggings and boots were the last to fall.

Likewise, when they shed their tops and allowing their breasts to bounce free from their cloth and leather prison, they took off their long, leather armlets and gloves; armlets for Clare, and gloves for Miria; their skirts followed shortly after. Miria's garters, thigh highs leggings and boots were the last to be removed; and lastly Clare took off her boots and thigh high leggings.

Naruto looked at their physiques admiringly. Despite the fact that each one had a kid, they all were drop-dead gorgeous. Almost nothing was out of place on their bodies. Hell, one probably couldn't even tell that they were mothers, were it not for their still-engorged breasts. They had no stretch marks either - them being hybrids had more benefits they didn't know they had.

Unlike Priscilla, whom Naruto started fucking like a cheap whore, when he went to Tabitha he brought her into a loving kiss with his arms wrapped around her nude, nubile body. He enjoyed the feel of her engorged breasts against his chest, and how she was rubbing her entire physique against him in an attempt to entice him.

Tabitha giggled at the feel of his dick poking against her leg and reached down to rub it against her dripping cootch invitingly. She gave him a pleading look and a peck on the lips. He returned the kiss before trailing his hands up to her shoulders before shoving her down on the bed behind her. The second her back touched the mattress, Tabitha immediately scooted back until she was strewn down completely on it and spread her legs for him invitingly.

With a grin Naruto got on the mattress and crawled to his wife on his hands and knees. Settled between her thighs, the blond aligned his cock to her snatch and slowly parted her labia as he pushed his way in.

Tabitha's eyes crossed as she felt her pussy being deliciously stretched to the fucking brim. When he was three inches in, Naruto took Tabitha by surprise, wrapping his arms around her, and _slammed_ the rest of his dick into her cunt. The instant he bottomed out, Naruto then started railing her like a cheap whore.

Poor Tabitha didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell, cumming almost immediately as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She pulled her man into a smoldering kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth as she wailed.

Naruto moaned pleasurably at the feel of Tabitha's cunt squeezing him, her juices splashing against his lap. He powered through it like a champ and sent the helpless former Number 31 over the edge once more almost instantly.

Naruto grunted into her mouth and quickened his pace by doubling it, powering his way through the tight vice like grip, the interior of her walls had on him. He held himself from cumming as he didn't want this to end so soon - not until he had this fucking slut _begging_ for more of his dick like a good woman should be.

Deciding to come to her lover's aid, Miria prowled on up to Naruto with a giggle and a hungry look. "You know so well how to show us our place, Naruto-Sama~!" she whispered into his ear. "Please, give my girlfriend what she wants. I'll do _everything_ you could possibly want and more~!"

Sitting up but not slowing his pace at all, Naruto looked at his wife, bemused. "I thought you didn't like calling me 'Sama', Miria?" then he grinned. "I like that. You should say it more often."

The sandy brown-haired woman giggled, blushing heavily. "It's a little embarrassing, but I'll try." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Say it when you're comfortable - or if we're doing this~" he compromised with her.

"Understood, Naruto-Sama~!" Miria replied with a mock bow. "As your secretary, your wish is my command~!" Damn, this was embarrassing, but for some reason, the former Number 6 found it to be quite fun. "I only ask that you give me and Tabitha plenty of babies to spoil rotten~!"

"Lots and lots of babies, Naruto-Sama~!" Tabitha mewled with a silly grin. She then clenched her muscles, squeezing his dick enticingly.

Naruto groaned strainfully as he forced himself to not cum. He took a deep breath looking down at the mewling bitch beneath him and gave her tits a slap. "Don't presume to tell me what to do; I'll decide if you're worthy of having more of my children, and so far I am not convinced…"

"P-please, Naruto-Sama~!' she breathed. "I'll be a good girl~!"

"I'll bend over and take it anywhere you want, Naruto-Sama!" Miria exclaimed, hugging his arm to her breasts and licked and sucked at his neck. "I'm yours to do with as you please! All I ask is for you to use us as your _breeding stock_ , like you did the others~!"

Tabitha squeaked at the feel of Naruto's dick throbbing within her. He was close… so deliciously close~!

Naruto quirked an eyebrow; while they may be roleplaying, he wanted to know just how far his sexy wife will take this. "Oh? Then if I want you to share my bed, with two of my personal bed warmers, butt ass naked, you'd do it?" he was referring to Alicia and Beth and Miria knew it.

"That and more," Miria said. Then, she bit her lip, unable to believe what she was about to tell him. "Hell, if you... want me to drop my panties and b-bend over right in front of the town square and take it from behind like a good bitch, I... I will~!"

Priscilla and Clare narrowed their eyes at that; with the latter inwardly scowling when their man was actually thinking about it!

As Naruto's dick twitched more violently within her, Tabitha clenched her muscles, again, and added, "so shall I. I'll even fuck Miria right in front of you myself, just to get you in the mood, if you so _please_ ~!" Tabitha yelped that last word as yet another orgasm washed over her. She just couldn't even _say_ that without getting more aroused than she already was!

The mental image of Tabitha fingering Miria in town square, giving him a pleading, inviting look while bringing her girlfriend to orgasm - in combination with the feel of her tight cootch milking him once more - proved too much for the blond.

With a loud roar that took the women by surprise, Naruto laid down on top of Tabitha and the pace of his thrusts quadrupled as he allowed himself to reach the climax of his pleasure. Tabitha threw her head back and let out a scream as she climaxed for a third time; she gasped and screamed as her lover kept fucking her cunt into mush, even as he came inside of her womb.

How their screams didn't wake up Ophelia, Galatea and Luciela who are already strewn out on his bed was a question that would go unanswered. Since the ones who were still awake are still focusing on Naruto turning Tabitha into his personal trough to dispense his seed. Then with one, final strangled roar, Naruto buried himself balls keep in Tabitha and dispensed the last of his seed into her womb.

Tabitha's eyes rolled back as she blacked out. The feel of her man's wet heat pouring deep within her unsafe, unprotected folds left her so thoroughly drained. Panting heavily, she slowly drifted off to join the other three in La-La Land.

Naruto wasn't done with her, however, as he just kept fucking her, even after his orgasm abated, looking to make damn sure this bitch would have his child. The sound of him pounding her girlfriend's squelching cunt was music to Miria's ears as she licked her lips hungrily.

Clare watched on with wide eyes, even as she heard Teresa say in a tone full of absolute lust. _"Oh my… Clare, when it's your turn, make a reinforced Kage Bunshin and let. Me. Out. I want to fuck him while he's riled up like this!"_

" _Wha- but what about Priscilla?!"_

Teresa giggled mischievously, _"Something tells me Naruto will stop her before she does something stupid~."_

Naruto roared again, bottoming out in her as he depositing yet another massive load deep within Tabitha's hungry cootch. He almost fell on top of her, at the end of it, but managed to stop himself at the last second. With deep, heavy breaths the blond eased his way out of Tabitha's vagina that tried to suck him back in and fell on his back beside the unconscious woman.

Miria crawled on up to him, leaning down and licking the mixture of juices from his dick. "Please, let me show you how grateful I am to you, Naruto-Sama~!"

With a tired chuckle, Naruto reached down and ran his hands through Miria's sandy-brown hair. "Can I have a small break first?"

Miria smiled at him and nodded, before going down to snuggle against his chest as she slowly caressed his still-hard dick.

With another tired chuckle, Naruto leaned up to look at Clare and the still transformed Priscilla. "Priscilla, Clare, you both can join in too you know. I wouldn't mind having three babes to cuddle with."

Clare giggled, crawling around, carefully doing her best not to disturb the now-four unconscious women upon Naruto's bed, and hugging her husband's arm. Meanwhile, Priscilla shifted back to her human form and crawled on top of the bed to lie down on top of him. To help keep him fully erect, she made sure her labia was pressed down against the underside of his dick and would switch between lightly and roughly grinding against it.

This forced Miria to pull her hand away and light heartedly glared at the brunette as her 'toy' was taken from her. She settled for hugging Naruto's other arm.

"Ah, this is the best…" Naruto said, groaning with a small grin as he looked at all three of his girls one by one. He closed his eyes and focused on listening to the lewd mewls and moans of the other women that were being mean spirited towards Tsunade.

Off in the distance, he heard Cynthia wail at the overwhelming sexual release she endured the two Naruto clones simultaneously pounding her cunt and ass depositing their _fifth_ respective loads within her. "YES, PLEASE, MASTER~!" She cried, "I'LL BE A GOOD BITCH! I'M YOURS! PLEASE, USE ME MORE~!"

Next the blond heard Riful wailing like a little whore as she yet had another clone treat her like a sex toy. Seriously, that girl already got two others to dispel from sheer exhaustion! Now, the little nymph was going at it again, for the _thirteenth_ time!

He could hear several other women wailing in overwhelming sexual pleasure: Alicia and Beth - because they simply wanted their Naruto-time, not because they were being rude; Queenie, who decided to join in on the teasing, yet graphical detailing of his sexual exploits with them; she was being railed like a whore and vocalising her approval and even _goading_ her clone to fuck her harder and faster!

Yuma, the most surprising one being punished by a long shot, was the loudest of all. The damn shy girl was almost as insatiable as Riful when she got in the mood! She was already on her _eleventh_ romp! And what was impressive is that she is still going strong!

Undine, being the headstrong gal she is, was unsurprisingly the one who antagonised Tsunade by bringing up their forest romp, and went into all sorts of juicy details that were too explicit to even mention. Even though a _lot_ of the stuff she said didn't happen. It did not stop her from spicing their copulation up, and making it sound grander than it actually was. Such as her taking on five Kage Bunshin when it was only just the one, and how she dominated each and every one of them with her bare hands.

Long story short, Undine had five clones fucking her silly as 'punishment'.

"Hmm… seems my clones are making short work on the punished ones." Naruto said with a tired laugh, then he kissed Clare, Miria and Priscilla one by one full on the lips, lingering with each one for a moment before moving off to the next one. Once he was done he asked them, "Did you girls enjoy your day so far?"

Clare giggled and nodded. Miria, however, gave him a happy and hungry look, saying, "I can't wait to have another baby! Hilda and Minato could use some more company.~!"

"Normally I would be against having another baby, since, y'know, everyone keeps threatening to either kill me, castrate me or just beat me up." Miria and Clare all had sheepish looks on their faces when their husband brought that up; Priscilla frowned a little since she was more… graphical in what she wanted to do to him while in labor. "But making you all happy is worth taking the 'abuse', I'll be glad to fill your bellies up with another baby."

Miria, Clare and Priscilla all smiled at that.

Then he grinned mischievously. "That being said: if I _ever_ get an erection, I want you kinky sluts to drop to your knees and suck it until it goes away. Okay?"

"Can we bend over and let you have your way with us, instead~?" Miria asked, a perverted twinkle in her eye. "Much easier to have a baby when you… empty yourself inside us whenever you can."

"How about both?" He compromised, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "That way we're both happy."

"Gladly," Clare answered, hugging his arm tight. Miria seemed to agree, as did Priscilla.

If he could Naruto would have cuddled them right then and there. But Miria and Clare had his arms hugged to them. So he settled for the next best thing and gave all three of his wives a tongue filled kiss.

Then, Priscilla got up on her hands and knees and said, "I believe you have a slut to fill," leering at Miria.

As Priscilla crawled away, Naruto smiled at her in thanks for keeping his erection at full mast. Then he looked to Miria with a leer and said, "Well, you heard her. I have a slut to fill. So, get on top of me."

Miria giggled and after unwrapping herself from his arm, she straddled her husband and ground her wet cunt against the underside of his dick; much like Priscilla had been doing moments before. Once she deemed him sufficiently lubricated enough, the sandy-haired brunette raised her hips, reached down between her thighs and held her man's impressive meatstick in place.

With a lick of her lips Miria eased herself down on him and moaned throatily as her cunny was deliciously stretched out to accommodate his girth. She kept going and going and going, until she felt her ass lightly clap against his groin. Naruto let loose a moan of his own as his hands went straight to her hips to hold her steady. Both husband and wife moaned happily at the feel of their union, loving how every nook and cranny of their loins were lit ablaze with pleasure.

Taking a shuddering breath, Naruto looked up at his wife and ran his hands up and down along her thighs. "You want to ride me, or should I fuck your nice cunt raw instead?"

Miria shuddered happily at the second suggestion. "Please, Naruto-Sama, give it to me without mercy~!"

The second those words left her mouth Naruto bent his knees and abruptly started thrusting up and into her. The sound of skin slapping skin, and the wet sounds of her crotch sucking in his dick with every descent filled the room. Miria's eyes grew as wide as saucers as her groin was lit aflame with pleasure she oh so enjoyed, and she let out a squeal as she was bounced on his lap.

The sandy brunette's hands planted themselves upon his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin as she came almost immediately. Naruto didn't let up. He laughed and gave her ass and tits a rough slap. Her cunt tightly clamped around his dick almost immediately from the two impacts - the blond powered through though, and treated the sandy brunette like a little slut as he had his way with her. He took particular enjoyment in the way her engorged tits bounced up and down with every thrust.

He couldn't help but stare, before latching onto one and giving the nipple a firm suck. Miria's arms nearly buckled on the spot as she felt her husband drinking from her tit. The former Number 6 wrapped her arms around his head, thankful that her girlfriend had a fetish for erotic lactation.

Speaking of which…

Tabitha mewled as her eyes fluttered open. Damn, she was sore! Blinking her eyes into focus, the former Number 31 found her girlfriend riding their mutual husband like a champ as he pounded her with everything he had.

Then she sat up and jumped when a pair of hands found their way on her shoulders. "Look who decided to wake up~." Priscilla whispered into her ear, pressing herself against Tabitha's back.

The former Number 31 eyeballed her unsurely. "Yeah… Naruto's having fun with Miria, isn't he?"

"Oh yes; he most _definitely_ is~" Tabitha gasped when the brunette slipped her hands down to her front and took hold of her breasts. "Watch him fuck that bitch within an inch of her _life~!"_

Miria howled as Naruto's hips started to blur as he went double the pace. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as the suction around her breast increased, and Naruto swallowed the sweet taste of her milk with every spurt of the fluid entering his mouth.

Then, yet another wave of pleasure washed over her as Miria came again. She squealed her enjoyment as Naruto's lap was drenched with her juices. Then he pulled away, taking the nub with him as he gave it one last, hard suck, getting another mouthful of her milk before the nub plopped out completely.

Forcing himself not to cum, Naruto powered through her fluttering walls and kept on pounding Miria's cootch with everything he had as he latched onto her other tit and gave that one a hard suck, too. He moaned into her tit as his mouth was filled with the fluid of Miria's breast milk; he sucked and swallowed every last drop she had to offer.

"Oh, Naruto-Sama~!" Miria wailed. "I… K-keep pounding me, please~! I can take everything you've got!"

Chuckling Naruto pulled away from her second breast, and kneaded her bosom as he looked the moaning woman in the eyes. "Make it interesting for me, Miria. The barrier is still up."

Taking the hint, Miria unleashed her yoki and started bouncing upon his dick of her own accord. She instantly matched his pace and exceeded it as her whole body became a blur. Then, she started rapidly clenching her muscles, attempting to drain her man's own variety of milk out of his balls.

Naruto went cross-eyed immediately, caught by surprise from his wife's assault. She was moving so fast Naruto was unable to hold her hips, less he impede her. He enjoyed yoki enhanced sex; it was amazing! He can't get enough of it!

Unfortunately for Miria, she was not quite able to withstand the sensation of her man going in and out of her cootch anymore than he was. With a roar and literal squeal, the husband and wife duo slammed their crotches into each other and reveled in their simultaneous orgasms.

Miria fell upon her man as her release hit the woman like a ton of bricks. The delicious, paralyzing force set her whole body ablaze with pleasure and she gasped at the feel of each and every spurt.

Naruto hugged her close, thrusting with every deposit, ensuring that he pours it all as deep within his woman's hungry cootch as humanly possible. Cupping her face, Naruto brought his wife in for a heated, loving kiss.

Miria closed her eyes and loving returned it. She mewled at the passion in it and wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders. Her hips bucked against Naruto's with every spurt she felt being released inside.

Clare was left wide eyed and was openly drooling from the rough fucking her husband was giving to Miria. _"It's going to be your turn Clare~."_ the young woman heard Teresa say singingly, _"Make a Kage Bunshin. I want a piece of the action too~!"_

" _B-but what about Priscilla?"_

" _Come now, Clare."_ Teresa said and the young woman had a feeling her adoptive mum had a massive perverted grin on her face. _"Have some faith in him. If there is anyone that can stop her from going nuts, it will be him."_

" _I-I'll… wait for them to finish up..."_

" _Phooey, spoilsport~."_ Teresa teased.

While Teresa and Clare were having their mental conversation, Naruto and Miria finally pulled away; each were taking several lung fulls of fresh air as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm so jealous~" They heard Priscilla mockingly say. Tabitha turned beet red upon feeling the gazes of her two lovers upon her.

Naruto and Miria both turned to look at the brunette and found her sitting behind the braided blonde, with the former holding and squeezing Tabitha's tits with a cruel, and mocking grin.

"It makes me want to fuck you again, Naruto…" the brunette said with a lustful lick of her lips.

Said blond chuckled warmly. "I certainly have enough in me to go around and then some~."

Priscilla cooed at that. "Tempting~!" She flashed him a menacing grin. "Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer after you fuck the brat."

"I certainly hope you do, Priscilla. And I want to fuck you in your awakened form again; only this time I want you to be straddling me with your back facing me. I want to see your nice ass bounce~!"

The brunette giggled. "Why not~?"

With a low groan, Miria slowly eased herself off of her husband once his spurts ceased. When her ass touched the mattress Miria fell down on her back, and just laid there, basking in the afterglow of their mating.

" _Clare, lemme out. Now."_

" _What?! Right now?"_

" _Yes. Right now. That stud is going to fuck you as soon as he recovers - and due to his... 'stamina', I reckon it will take around a minute for him, to recover enough to keep going."_ the woman replied.

Clare closed her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath, before placing her hands in the cross-seal. Priscilla's attention snapped to her as the brunette wondered what she was doing upon hearing the poof. Before her very eyes, the brunette saw two close-eyed Clare's sitting cross legged on the mattress.

Then, before Priscilla's eyes, one of them started to change.

Clare started growing just a bit taller, as her size changed, becoming a lovely, slender hourglass figure with a nice ass and one hell of a rack; her hair lengthened into long, curly, golden tresses spilling over her shoulders, reaching down to her rack, that was parted down the middle. Finally, her face changed, becoming more heart-shaped and mature.

When everything was said and done, the former Number 1, the strongest of all Claymore's, Teresa of the Faint Smile was sitting beside in the place of the first Clare.

Seeing Clare turn into someone else, turn into someone they didn't recognise, had taken Miria and Tabitha by complete and utter surprise. They were frozen in complete and utter shock as her yoki washed over them. They began to sweat.

Miria narrowed her eyes at the new comer, and true to her character, she was able to deduce just who is here in Clare's place. _"S-such potent yoki! Is- is this the power of the strongest warrior, Teresa of the Faint Smile?"_ Then her gaze went to the other Clare, _"Clare… you had Rafaela and Beth teach you the soul link; was it for this reason? To bring her out whenever you wanted…?"_

" _W-what is this?! Her yoki is so big, but… calm; serene, even!"_ Tabitha mentally said, staring at the faintly smiling close-eyed woman with wide eyes. _"I feel feel she is holding back… that there is more to her power than she is letting on…"_

As for Priscilla herself she had stopped fondling Tabitha's breasts when she felt the familiar yoki belonging to the woman from her nightmares emerge from the transformed Clare. She was shaking uncontrollably and was understandably terrified of her.

"T-T-Teresa…!" The now-pale faced brunette whimpered; she hid herself behind a bewildered Tabitha and used her as a shield between her and Teresa.

Said woman opened her eyes and looked in Priscilla's general direction. The brunette was quivering when she saw the curly-haired woman give her that dreaded _Faint Smile_. A bewildered Tabitha looked at Priscilla from over her shoulder and was taken aback at how… childish she was being. She was now off the bed and sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth as she hugged her legs and herself. She was looking at Teresa from her place on the ground with her eyes as wide as saucers.

As for Teresa herself, she was smiling in amusement at the reaction she received from the brunette. Even after all this time, she's still got it! She looked at Naruto, licked her lips and threw herself at him with a hungry growl. Priscilla, Miria and Tabitha were taken by surprise, with the latter two yelping when they were bounced on the bed thanks to Naruto and Teresa's combined weight sending a small shockwave through the springs. The curly haired woman moaned wantingly, as she mashed her lips against his and figuratively tried to suck out his tonsils while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed her nice rack against his chest and let out a whorish moan as she ground her mound against the underside of Naruto's dick enticing him while keeping him at full mast at the same time.

Priscilla, however was having none of that. Muscling past her terror, the brunette forced herself back up and marched on over to Teresa. Balling her hands into fists, the brunette then grabbed the woman by the shoulders, yanked her off of him and off the bed itself - getting a startled yelp out of the room in the process - and quickly took her place while holding Naruto to her bosom possessively with a growl.

While said blond certainly didn't mind having his face buried in Priscilla's cleavage, it quickly started getting hard to breathe. He held his wife by the arms and pushed her away enough for him to get some air in his lungs.

Then Priscilla shoved him down on his back and gave him the most nasty glare he had ever seen. "When were you going to tell me _she_ was back!?" she snarled with wide maddened eyes. The brunette jumped and looked over her shoulder when she heard Teresa getting back up; her fear of the woman getting the better of her, Priscilla turned around to face the woman while she wildly glanced around for an area of escape.

Or to find a weapon to fight her off with.

She calmed down a little when she felt her mate grab her shoulder. "I was going to ease you into it. That way I would be sure I could help you get over your fear of her and get the two of you to make up." then he proceeded to give the person responsible for ruining that plan a flat stare.

Clare immediately started looking rather sheepish, knowing that she'd jumped the gun.

Teresa stepped forward, defending her adoptive daughter. "I told her to," she said.

Priscilla glared daggers at the former Number 1.

"Priscilla, remember when I said there are no good or bad people, only those who make the right or wrong choices?" Naruto calmly asked her.

The brunette scowled, but nodded.

"Put things into a new perspective: you're a parent now; would you do _anything_ to protect our daughter?"

"Of course!" she barked.

"Well, Clare was the closest thing to a daughter Teresa could have at the time." Naruto explained. "Those bandits she killed burned down and pillaged the town Clare was staying in, and one of them was going to rape her. Wouldn't you have killed those bandits if they tried to do that to Samantha?"

Priscilla scowled deeply. She knew he was right. Every fiber of her being screamed in outrage, trying to say he wasn't, but the son of a bitch was right. She growled again, this time in frustration.

"I would… I would murder them a thousand times if they tried that, consequences be damned!"

Teresa crossed her arms, her expression dead serious as she added, "...which is precisely what I did, that day. That one-handed bastard in particular was unrecognizable, by the time I was done with him."

Priscilla glared at her, again, then at her man, then back at Teresa. All that pain and suffering… all that humiliation... The bitch still needed to be punished for it, as far as she was concerned… and she knew _precisely_ how to do it in this situation.

Now, Teresa didn't scare easily, with good reason. But, when the awakened brunette suddenly gave her a sadistic grin, she couldn't help but… waver, just a bit. Priscilla then scooted to the side, until she was sitting on her knees beside her mate and leaned her head against him. Still grinning sadistically, she reached down, took hold of his dick and lightly stroked it.

Teresa blinked owlishly, wondering what the brunette was up to. She walked up to the edge of the bed and stared at the throbbing, damp prick with lidded eyes.

"You want my mate's dick?" Priscilla cooed deviously. Before she could stop herself, Teresa nodded absentmindedly. With her sadistic grin becoming wider, Priscilla said, "Then…" and all of a sudden, she stretched her right arm grabbing a thoroughly surprised Teresa by the scalp and _pulled_ her towards them as the brunette shouted with maddening glee. "COME AND GET IT!"

The former Number 1 yelped, completely caught off guard, and found her face pressed up against Naruto's crotch. An equally caught of guard Naruto leaned up with a loud groan, when he felt the entirety of his dick suddenly inside of Teresa's throat and mouth.

Teresa gagged violently at the sudden intrusion and barely had any time to recover; the brunette held the sides of her head with both hands and laughed like a manwoman as she forced the former Number 1 to fuck his dick with her mouth and throat like a piston. Not that any of them knew what a piston was. Drool began to build up in her mouth as she slobbered his dick and ballsack with her saliva; with her eyes growing wide with indignation Teresa growled and pushed back against Priscilla.

Though she was careful to not bite down on her boy toy's dick.

Naruto was almost immediately reduced to a groaning, pleasured heap at the sensation of Teresa being forced to deepthroat him. He fell back down on the mattress and when he felt the woman trying to fight back, he, in his pleasure addled state, didn't want it to go. So he quickly put his hands over Priscilla's and forced her to take him all the way down to the base once more. At the same time he thrust his hips to meet her descent half-way; then he proceeded to treat her throat like it was a pussy.

Poor Clare would be unable to talk for a week after this…

"Oh, fuck yes!" Naruto bellowed, as he spread his thighs out to move them faster and faster. This felt so good! Why did this feel better instead of doing it with someone who was consensual? He would never know - but by god he was going to fucking _milk_ it for as long as he possibly can!

Priscilla had a twisted grin. She was taking enjoyment out of this. As she and Naruto forced the woman up and down on his dick for several minutes, Priscilla suddenly overcome with curiosity, leaned down to look at Teresa's face. Her mouth, chin and cheeks were wet with her saliva; she was red faced and her silver eyes were rolled to the back of her skull. All in all she was seemingly unconscious. Priscilla scowled, she wasn't going to let this bitch who tormented her dreams, and humiliated her back when she was a hybrid get out of this that easily! Priscilla proceeded to drag Teresa's head off his dick. When the shiny head emerged from her mouth with a loud pop, Teresa began gasping and coughing, greedily gulping in the air she had been deprived of.

"Oh, Naruto-Sama~!" the brunette sang, forcing the gasping and coughing blonde to lie down. "It's time to breed a _bitch_ ~!" She knew Teresa - or rather, Clare - was ovulating. She could literally smell it, and turning the woman who tormented her so into her mate's breeding stock sounded like a _wonderful_ way to get back at her.

Naruto's dick immediately went back to full mast at that. Try as he might, the blond couldn't help himself. Getting himself in between the woman's legs, Naruto wiped the drool off of Teresa's face with his thumb before leaning in to give her a smoldering kiss.

Teresa jumped at the sudden, passionate liplock but returned it enthusiastically. Then, she yelped at the feel of his mighty bitch breaker plunging deep within her hungry folds. Were it not for Priscilla holding them down at the wrists, Teresa would have wrapped her arms around the blond and held him close.

He drove himself down to the base and stayed there, basking in the feeling of her contracting muscles trying to milk him for all he's worth. She wrapped her ankles behind his waist, rolling her hips provokingly to get him moving. Instead, Naruto pulled away from her lips and grabbed one of her DD sized tits with a grin.

"Fast… or slow…?" he asked.

"Fast," she whispered longingly. "I want it fast. Give it to me~!"

Naruto nodded approvingly at that and gestured for her to go on. He wanted to hear how much she wanted him to ruin her for anyone else but him.

"I want it… badly. Come on, I can take it~! Give me your best shot!" she goaded, fluttering her eyes at him suggestively and wantingly.

"Priscilla… let her hands go." he looked at the brunette in question who was staring at him with narrowed eyes and a frown. He grinned at her, and got Teresa to mewl when she felt his prick throb in her snatch. "I have a _bitch_ to break and enslave!"

The brunette smiled at him, legitimately and so _very_ happy to hear that. She obliged without a second thought.

When Priscilla let her wrists go, Teresa's eyes glazed over for a moment - to quick to be noticed - and when they came back into focus, the woman smiled her iconic smile. That was the only warning Naruto had that something was wrong. Then the room spun and he found himself the one lying on the bed and Teresa on top of him.

Clare had an uneasy look on her face as she, Miria and Tabitha vacated the mattress with a still unconscious Ophelia, Galatea and Luciela lying on the floor minutes before. There was no way in _hell_ she was coming between three of the strongest people on this island. Then their eyes grew wide when Teresa brought out ten percent of her yoki.

She was taking this very seriously...

Naruto looked up, bewildered and caught completely unaware when he felt her yoki spike. Even Priscilla was alarmed, and her self preservation kicked in and she quickly got off the mattress. And then he saw the challenging grin and the glowing, golden, feline like eyes. He returned the gesture with his eyes turning blood red and slit pupils of their own. "I'm going to have so much fun~!" he growled menacingly. Then, he grabbed Teresa's shoulders, flipped her around, and immediately started roughly pounding her into the mattress as fast and deep as he could.

The woman howled to the sky as the most pleasure she ever felt overwhelmed her. Her ankles locked behind his waist, her hips moved in time with his, and her bosom bounced in time with his thrusts. So good! So- so good! With a lustful growl Teresa grabbed Naruto's shoulders and flipped him around so _she_ was back on top. The second she was above him again, the woman leaned down on top of him, pressed her lips against his in a smoldering kiss and started _slamming_ down on his groin. The lewd sounds of skin slapping skin, and the grunting and moaning of the mating blonds filled the room.

Not one to take things lying down - quite literally, at that - Naruto, deciding to let Teresa be the one on top, spread his legs and bent his knees before he started wailing on the mature woman with the near equal force she was using on him.

Teresa's arms buckled instantly and she collapsed on top of him as she was instantly overcome by the resulting wave of pleasure. It hit her like a ton of bricks. When Naruto started pounding her, the former Number 1 came harder than she even thought possible.

Naruto grit his teeth when he felt Teresa's vaginal muscles tightly clamp down on his pistoning dick. The blond managed to keep himself from cumming, albit barely and powered through her orgasm. The woman wasn't putting up much of a fight - even Priscilla lasted longer than this. He was… disappointed to be honest.

Still, he has a woman to break and enslave. and he won't stop until he has her completely and utterly addicted to his cock! Grabbing the woman's fine ass, Naruto buried his face into the crook of Teresa's neck as he power-fucked her through her orgasm; his pace had doubled and the 22-year-old brought the woman into into another one as soon as her last had finished.

Her folds still sucking upon his dick, Naruto grit his teeth and pressed on once more. He was _not_ going to give in to her! But he wanted a challenge damn it! He got that challenge.

Teresa roared in frustration and exertion as she pushed herself up and started bouncing on his dick on her own accord. She glared down at him with her golden, feline like eyes. "You think you can make me cum and get away with not pouring your hot seed into me?! Think again! Now, _GIVE ME YOUR CUM!_ "

Naruto answered by bolding reaching up and smacking her tits and ass. "If you want it, bitch, then try and take it!" he spat back with a taunting grin.

Her only answer came in the form of her pace tripling as she clenched her muscles with each ascent, her inner wall sucking his dick all the way up, before she _slammed_ back down with nigh-paralyzing force. The whole damn bed started bouncing with her as Teresa savagely fucked her boy toy with everything she had. She could feel the pressure building in her loins once more, but the former Number 1 forced it down with every ounce of her willpower. She wasn't going to cum, again - not yet… not until she felt that hot, potent seed being pumped into her womb, or rather Clare's.

"Yes~!" Naruto shouted with a massive, maniacal grin. "That's it you sexy bitch! That's what I was waiting for!" He bent his knees and matched her pace, putting his hands on her hips and pulling Teresa down into every thrust. He was getting dangerously close. He could feel it, but he forced it back down as well. She would have to try harder than that. And he wasn't going to cum inside of her womb until she - and in turn, Clare - fucking _broke!_

Teresa let out a loud roar as she threw her head back, bracing herself on Naruto's knees when he started to match her pace by pace, force by force. Her teeth bared, she looked down at her boy toy with maddening eyes. He just gave her a cocky grin and spanked her tauntingly.

Naruto grunted in exertion at the feel of her inner walls clamping down on him more tightly than ever as Teresa pressed on. She was giving him one hell of a run for his money, but the blond was not going down that easily! Once more, he forced the impending orgasm back down and spanked Teresa, again.

She shuddered in pleasure as her orgasm quickly approached; with a groan, she forced that urge down with all her might. Not. Fucking. _Yet!_ She still had some fight left in her as she expertly kept pace with the little fucker. She was going to win this… she was going… to… FUCK!

Teresa threw her head back and let loose an earth-shattering, orgasmic wail, as the euphoric tidal wave of her release washed over the former Number 1 with a vengeance. She fell on top of him, or that was what would have happened had she not braced herself just in time. She let out a groan of frustration and desperation when he _still_ refused to cum inside her womb.

Why…? Why was he being like this? Wasn't she good? Didn't he get any enjoyment out of their copulating? She yelped when she felt Naruto pull her down in a possessive embrace.

"Beg for it," he growled sexily into her ear. "Beg for me to fill your womb with your own granddaughter and I will give you the ride of your life~!"

Oh, she was so tempted to just give in. But... "N-never~!" she scowled at him; she still had some fight left in her.

"Oh-ho, you're a stubborn one," Naruto chuckled, giving Teresa a menacing grin that sent a shiver up her spine. "I _like_ that~! It makes it better when I _break you_!"

Then, without warning, he quadrupled his pace.

Teresa's arms buckled as she tried so desperately to keep herself from cumming right there. She wanted so badly to give in, to beg him like he wanted, but her pride simply would not let her.

"He's amazing…" Tabitha breathed in complete and utter awe as she observed Naruto and Teresa fucking like rabbits. Neither side seemed to be giving in - but it's only a matter of time before one croaks.

Miria concurred wholeheartedly, her eyes drifting off as she whispered dreamily, "it makes me want to just... bend over in front of him when he's done with her, and let him have his way with me~!"

"I wonder how he would handle an army of Number 1's?" Clare mused to herself; if he could keep up and outpace Teresa of all people, when how would he fair against… three? No… eight, or maybe, ten of them? The former Number 47 licked her lips, she wondered how her husband would fair against an army of them. She really wanted to know, but knew the chances of _that_ happening was impossible. No one can revive the dead after all.

...Well, no one _here_ that is. And besides, who would be crazy enough to try and revive the most powerful warriors of their respective generations?

Clare's train of thought came to a crashing halt as a sudden thud right next to her nearly caused the former Number 47 to jump out of her skin. Apparently, the spectacle left Tabitha feeling… needy, as she had tacked Miria to the ground and immediately started making out with her.

Priscilla scoffed and rolled her eyes as the two female lovers/wives of Naruto started making out. Humph, forget offering her own body to him; her man married them so he could ogle the two having hot lesbian sex, didn't he? Well, to be fair, she couldn't exactly blame him if that was the case. As far as women were concerned, the two were attractive.

Seeing she was being stubborn, Naruto decided to take a new approach to breaking her and stopped fucking the woman on top of him, altogether. She was strong willed he'll give her that; so he's going to have to take… unconventional means to beating her.

Blinking owlishly when he stopped moving, a panting Teresa looked down at her toy boy and furrowed her brow. "Wha…? Why'd you stop?"

"Beg," he answered, "I want you to beg for it. _When_ you do, I will make you forget how not to smile~!"

It took every ounce of willpower for Teresa _not_ to flinch when he said when and not if. The whiskered fucker knew he was going to win. She narrowed her eyes defiantly, fine, if he wasn't going to move then she will! Just as she was about to do just that, Naruto grabbed the woman by the hips and pulled her off his dick.

"N-NO!" Teresa raged. "PUT IT BACK IN!" she demanded; the woman tried to force herself back down but Naruto effortlessly moved her to the side. He got up from the mattress and stretched his arms and legs.

"Then, beg!" Naruto commanded.

"Never. I'll never beg!" Teresa replied defiantly. She would not give in!

Naruto reached in and gave her a firm swat on the rear and reiterated his command. "Beg," he barked authoritatively.

Miria, Tabitha, and Clare flinched, a pang of longing wracking all three of them at the tone he gave. All three of them wanted so _badly_ to bend over and have his babies right then and there.

Even Priscilla wavered at his authoritative tone, shuddering longingly as she watched her mate manhandle the woman who'd tormented her nightmares so. Her youma instincts told her to submit and present herself to this… wonderful... studly... _alpha_. Only her pride kept her from taking his attention away from that unworthy harlot in front of him, and pleasuring Naruto like he so deserved.

Teresa shook her head defiantly. "N-no. I won't degrade myself." she _will_ not submit, nor will she degrade herself! Nothing he can say will change-

"Beg for my cock, or I will force you to watch as I give everyone in this room but you the pleasure we both know you want~!" Naruto hissed sadistically.

Teresa felt her loins twitch at that. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Priscilla blatantly drooling, just barely containing herself.

The brunette wanted to reward her mate for that so badly~! She was literally _just_ about to go over there, turn Naruto around and fuck him like a bitch in heat when the former Number 1 finally broke.

"GIMME YOUR DICK!" she roared, leaping off the bed and tackling her boy toy to the floor. Straddling him, Naruto saw the mad look in her eyes as she screamed at the top of her voice. "I WANT YOUR DICK! I WANT TO FEEL YOU FUCKING ME TO AN INCH OF MY LIFE! I WANT YOUR HOT SEED INSIDE ME! SO GIMME YOUR FUCKING DICK, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!"

She let out a yelp when Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top, and then wailed in pleasure when he slammed every last inch into her dripping cunt. He fucked his bitch the way she wanted him too: fast and hard. He had no mercy to spare, because, he was just as pent up as she was and he had so much cum to unload after holding back three or more orgasms one by one.

Naruto leaned his upper body up as he quintuple his pace; his hips were an absolute blur as he showed absolutely _no_ fucking mercy for the blonde. Teresa's legs hung in the air, rocking back and forth as she had her ass pounded into the ground. Her tits bounced up and down violently, drool seeped out from the corner of her mouth, her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Because he was already at the edge already, it did not take Naruto long to reach his end. Unlike the last time however, the blond did not bother to hold his climax back and instead unleashed several massive spurts into Teresa's fertile, unprotected womb with a savage roar.

Teresa herself mewled with joy and a silly, fucked stupid grin on her face as she _finally_ got what she wanted: Naruto's hot potent jizz filling her cunt.

Then, the blonde went limp, her features receding as she slowly turned back into an unconscious, blissful Clare. The other Clare beside Priscilla, Tabitha and Miria dispelled herself now that the Original was back, albeit in a sexual coma.

With a groan Naruto slowly eased his way out of his wife's cunny and fell back on his ass. His dick was still painfully erect despite the loads he unleashed. Speaking of loads he saw his seed seeping out of Clare's vagina now that there was nothing keeping it in. How the hell did he put so much in her?! Even Naruto couldn't help but wonder where he'd been keeping it all.

He looked around and saw Galatea, Ophelia and Luciela were on the floor. He was amused because they were _still_ in a sexual coma.

"Wow~..." Priscilla got down on her hands and knees and sensually crawled over to her mate on all fours. Her ass swayed from side to side as her eyes locked on his massive rod. "I'm impressed~!"

Naruto chuckled tiredly. "I aim to please," he replied.

"Yes you do~." the brunette giggled. She sat up and leaned against him, trailing her hand up and down his abdomen. "It would be a shame if you were to go unrewarded for such marvelous efforts. I simply couldn't _imagine_ letting that happen on my watch~!" Then, she leaned down and gave him a deep, loving kiss.

Chuckling Naruto reached behind her head and gave her a deep, loving kiss of his own. And with his free hand he roamed her body. Rubbing and caressing her wherever his hand went. As he focused his hearing, Naruto realised no one else was around. Cynthia was quiet; Riful was quiet; Alicia and Beth were quiet also; as well as Undine and Yuma. It seems they're the only ones left awake now.

Wait… correction - apart from them, there is one other person that is still awake. And they're heading to this very room. His senses told him that it was Irene… and that she was both horny and irritated.

Hmm… he could _maybe_ use this to his advantage. He still has an erection after all, and having a horny woman like Irene work on getting it flaccid was too _tempting_ ~.

Priscilla pulled away from his mouth and looked towards the door with a devious glint in her eyes. It would seem that her man had another bitch to break before the night was through. And it was the former Number 3, no less! How deliciously… ironic. If only Noel and Sophia were still here then the set would be complete.

Not a moment later, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruto called out.

The door opened, revealing a dishevelled and very irritated Irene on the other side. She could hear the wails of pleasure from the other side of the damn castle, and no matter how many times she got off and tried to go to sleep, the poor woman was woken back up by someone literally screaming for more.

Her irritated expression went from shock, to arousal, and finally to indifference when she saw what was on the other side of the door. Beside the bed was Naruto, flat on his ass and being loved on by a thoroughly amused and… dripping Priscilla. No less than four thoroughly satisfied and unconscious women were strewn about the room, with Miria and Tabitha being the only women - excluding the awakened brunette, of course - conscious out of them all… and literally each and every one of them had copious amounts of semen still leaking from their pleasured folds.

Not a shred of clothing was on anyone in the bedchamber but her.

It was quite the… impressive sight. Irene would be lying if she were to say otherwise.

As for Naruto, when he saw the elf-eared woman open the door to his bedchamber, his still painfully hard dick throbbed when he saw what she was wearing. The garment in question was a sheet, deep purple nightie that didn't even reach all the way down to mid-thigh. It hugged her curves quite nicely and was semi-transparent in the chest. It also showed off a lot of cleavage. The semi-transparent portion upon the chest was decorated with flowery lace, and she quite visibly wore nothing else.

It was obvious she got the nightdress from the Elemental Nations. While she never set foot there personally, shinobi and kunoichi from Kumogakure had came and gone - partially to get a monthly report from Team Samui, but also to see if he or his girls wanted anything from the Elemental Nations. It was why there had been a Med-nin from Kumo that helped deliver Yuma's son after all. And he also got someone from Kumo to get Irene some things. Like a bed. And that nightdress she's wearing.

Though, she never did quite replace the outfit he found her wearing all those months ago. It turned out she had several of them; apparently, she had a thing for leather straps and the like. He had to admit the woman looked damn sexy in her sleeveless, brown leotard with boiled leather reinforcement and metal plating; combine them with the garters and knee-high boots and you have a gorgeous woman in a damn right sexy outfit.

Naruto grinned as he took Irene's appearance in. The outfit was surprisingly cute on her - almost uncharacteristically so.

He wolf-whistled her, "You look good in that, Irene." he complimented.

Said woman blushed heavily at that. This new relationship of hers still required some getting used to. She remembered what she was here for and forced her blush down, in order to glare at him.

With a tired groan Irene rubbed her eyes and gave the blond and his lovers that were still conscious a tired glare. "I'm trying to get to sleep. It's late at night and you're keeping me awake with your… activities." she told them.

"Oh." was all Naruto said, to her irritation. Then in an authoritative tone that sent a shiver up her spine, the blond said, "Get in here and close the door behind you."

Irene had no idea what came over her, but she did just that before she even knew what happened. Upon seeing this, Priscilla cooed, eyeballing her man with a delighted grin and stroking his dick.

Naruto groaned happily, leering at the brunette as she said, "I like it when a man knows how to assert his authority~!"

"Again, I aim to please~!" said man replied.

Irene honestly had no idea how to respond. She was privy - or rather _pervy_ \- enough to know where this was bound to lead and the poor woman had… an itch to scratch. "You wouldn't mind if I… joined in, would you?" she asked shyly.

Naruto and Priscilla both grinned at her. They were all going to enjoy what was to come next, that was for certain...


	16. Chapter 16

Two years later:

A meek, irritated groan echoed throughout the lab as a pair of silver eyes fluttered open for the first time in over a century and a half. Her vision was blurry… what happened? Where was…

Miranda jolted up as the memories came back to her - Roxanne! She… she...! That BITCH!? She left her to die! Allowed that awakened to... to… the mere _thought_ of what that fucker did to her made the former Number 35 want to throw up. She could _still_ feel her body getting torn apart, and mutilated.

"Ah, finally!" a male voice chuckled in relief. "I was beginning to think I'd failed again. Well? Can you speak? State your name and rank. Do you remember your generation?"

"M-my name is Miranda," the girl answered robotically. "Warrior Number 35 and the 205th graduate of the 74th Generation." Then, she looked at the man who asked and blinked several times. "D-Dae? Is that you? What happened?!"

What happened, indeed? She didn't remember him having only half a face, nor did she recall the man looking _that_ old! Sure he was pretty damn ancient, last she'd seen him, but the guy looked like he'd aged a good few decades.

"Time has a way of changing people," the man said. "You've been dead for upwards of 150 years, my dear."

Miranda stared at him in utter shock and awe. Then, she slowly lied back down and closed her eyes with her hands over them. "Yup, I'm still dreaming… what happened before was just a nightmare. Oh, thank the gods it was just a nightmare..."

"I am afraid it was more than a nightmare." Dae replied, "Soon after your death, your friend Cassandra tried to kill the one who allowed it to happen. She died in the attempt," when Miranda shot up again, looking at him with wide disbelieving eyes, he quickly raised his hands and added in a reassuring manner, "but rest assured that justice was served, nonetheless." He then nudged her, urging the girl to get off the slab. "Now, please do get up. The Organization has a very important task for you."

"B-but how?" Miranda shrieked, her tone becoming ever more indignant as she went on. "There's no way! I was… I was a head! There's no coming back from that! Even if there was, why revive me, of all people and not Cassandra?"

"The Organization is in dire straights, my dear." the man calmly replied. "I have been tasked to find a way to revive the strongest of the previous Number 1's - including Cassandra - and some others, to deal with a problem we're facing."

Miranda blinked owlishly. "B-but why-"

"I'm getting to that," Dae interrupted sternly. "Among the others is Roxanne. We need you to keep these two from killing each other, at least until the job is done. I suspect that there are a few others who will want to kill her as well." he then shrugged nonchalantly. "Once this threat is dealt with, you and Cassandra can do as you please with Roxanne, for all I care."

"U-uh… I see... " Miranda nervously licked her suddenly dry lips. "So… what is this task the Organization wants me and the other warriors you're bringing… back to life... to do?" Despite herself the Number 35 couldn't help wonder _what_ pushed the Organization so far as to bring back dead warriors. She didn't think such a thing was possible!

Dae smiled at her cooperation. She always was the agreeable type. "There is a young man who's been inciting a rebellion of sorts amongst the women of the organization," he explained. "A dreadful, young man, he is. He's seduced and brainwashed the women into thinking we are somehow evil or some such nonsense, convinced them that we are the ones creating the youma." there had been warriors in the past that implied the Organization were the ones to make youma, and send them to towns that refused to pay them. Teresa being one of them. While it may be true, Miranda doesn't know that, and telling her a little… 'truthful lie…' can go a long way in getting someone to do what you want. "To make matters worse, he has none other than Riful of the West at his beck and call - along with two other Awakened beings of comparable strength. We need this man and his harem dealt with as soon as possible."

Miranda went white as a sheet. Before her death, the only one comparable to Riful was Isley! Now there's two? The way Dae made it sound, these two were this 'threat's' lovers, so… unless Isley had some preferences, Miranda hadn't been aware of, these two were female, in other words, it was reasonable to assume that the number of Abyssal Ones had _doubled_ since her time!

"Who are these other awakened beings?" information is key, and she wanted to know as much as possible. Lest she unknowingly provoke them, prematurely.

"One is a redheaded woman known as Luciela of the South," Dae answered. " She popped about three generations after yours. The other's a brunette by the name of Priscilla, the One-Horned Monster. Her appearance is fairly recent - a bit more than two decades ago, give or take. She is also the most powerful, by far - nearly as strong as Riful and Luciela, combined."

Poor Miranda nearly fainted from sheer terror. "R-right… no pressure… no pressure, at all. Who is this threat, then?"

"A man from a previously undiscovered continent, where the locals have strange, unimaginable power. He has blond hair and blue eyes, with markings on his cheeks that resemble whiskers like those of a cat." Dae relayed to her. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, better known by the the people here as 'Ladykiller' Naruto. Be warned: he seems to have this uncanny ability to sway women to his side - no doubt some manner of seduction. Nearly every woman he's come in contact with has fallen in love with him to the point that they are sadly beyond salvation. If he is to be dealt with, it must be done swiftly and with great caution." The elderly scientist gave her a firm look as he finished, "I _cannot_ emphasize this enough!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Miranda replied with a salute and the best game face she could muster. "W-when do we begin?"

* * *

Never in her life did Tsunade need a drink so damn badly! How the hell did Naruto keep track of so many kids?! Now, there were 31 of the little fuckers running about… _with five more on the way!_

It legitimately scared her…

Just a bit more than a year ago, came Clare's kid, Shauna. Then, Priscilla gave birth to her daughter Nyx, Cynthia had a son named Alexandre, and Riful had a pair of twins named Elspeth and Nicholas, in that order, all in the same _damn_ month!

Not even two weeks after that, Miria gave birth to a girl named Sherlie and Tabitha had a boy named Caiden the next _day!_ About two months later, Luciela had a daughter named Chandra, and then the next wave hit the following year.

How in the _hell_ did he manage to keep it up!? It was impressive… and scary. Having Uzumaki stamina, enhanced by being a Jinchuuriki of the strongest Tailed Beast made for a scary combination.

Sparing Tsunade's sanity, Naruto only produced four kids this year: a girl named Damia with Undine; a boy named Sorin with Yuma; Ophelia had a boy whom she named after her dead brother, Jason; and finally, Luciela had yet _another_ little girl, named Liliana!

The aged, former Kage eyeballed Riful out the corner of her eye. Seeing the Abyssal loli with a sizeable baby bump on her seemed… off. Such a thing didn't belong on such a young-looking body - shape-shifting demon girl or not.

Jean was only about a month in, while Cynthia was due any day, as was Priscilla.

Apparently, those three and Riful in particular were having themselves a competition of sorts - each one as hellbent as the other three to pump out as many screaming bundles of vomit and soiled diapers as they possibly could. Whatever the holy hell made them think _that_ was a good idea simply lied well beyond Tsunade's ability _and_ willingness to understand.

Then again, love does tend to make people do stupid things. That much she can understand… from experience, no less. Shaking those depressing memories aside, Tsunade sighed and got back to the person she was checking up.

"Well, while it's too early to tell, I can say that you are a healthy woman Jean." the blonde told woman in front of her. "Come back to me when the bump is showing and I'll be able to tell you more."

The former Number 9 nodded. "Very well, then," she said, bowing respectfully. "Thank you."

Tsunade waved her off, "Don't worry about it, I'm just doing my job." then she peered at the loli. "Riful, you're next."

Said brunette nodded, scooting onto the table, just as Jean vacated it.

The former Kage couldn't help but be unnerved by the 'brat' before her. Something about the Abyssal loli never failed to creep her out. Her hair for one didn't look… natural. Tsunade always thought it was the trick of the eyes, since at times, it would sometimes look metallic or get a sharp edge. Then she saw the brat training one day with Naruto and found that _no_ she was _not_ seeing things. Riful was apparently able to somehow turn herself into a sentient mass of ribbons - a trait she seemed to pass down to her kids - and often like using her hair in partial transformations.

Setting those thoughts aside for later, Tsunade blazed through a few hand seals and cast a diagnostic technique to see how the loli's kid was doing. "Hmm, well, it's a boy. I can tell you that much." Riful giggled. "He seems fine, all things considered; but, unless you transform into a more mature physique his growth is going to be difficult for your body to handle." Tsunade scowled what she was about to say leaving a bad taste in her mouth. "A new… shipment from Kumo should be arriving tomorrow. That should help you out, until I can finally get done setting up that lab."

While said 'shipment' was entirely comprised of the worst scumbags Kumo had on death row, Tsunade couldn't wish their fate on even them. The Blood Prison was also a viable place to go to get them nourishment - but luckily for the bastards within, they were too important to kill. Or in this case, to have them served as food for the awakened ones.

"Okay." Ritul nodded. Then, she hummed thoughtfully, unable to help but ask. "I wonder if anyone back in the Elemental Nations is aware of what their criminals are being used for?"

Tsunade shrugged with an uncaring expression. "Not really. Nine times out of ten, the Missing-nin that are captured are killed off quietly. No one would know or care what happens to their bodies afterwards. We normally collect the heads and burn the bodies after the deed is done so no secrets of their hidden village is discovered. However, if they're too important to kill, then they're sent to the Blood Prison."

Riful shrugged indifferently. Well, that explained why so many of them were headless on arrival. She did so enjoy when they had a live meal for her, though~! "I suppose that makes sense," she said.

"Had Naruto failed to defeat the shinobi and Kunoichi that caused The Suna Incident, there would have been a small chance he would have been killed via decapitation. But since he's far too important to kill, he would most likely have gone straight to the Blood Prison."

"I figured," Riful replied. "He is a war hero, after all." then, she let loose a perverted giggle, rubbing her swollen belly. "I'm glad that didn't happen, though~!"

Tsunade twitched; that particular giggle reminded her _far_ too much of the late Toad Sage. Unlike him however, the woman didn't deck Riful over the head with her super strength - since, you know, she'd likely try to kill her the instant that happens? And she's pregnant as well… death by literal slaughter was far from being off the table if the blonde were to try something that stupid.

Tsunade let out another sigh as she cancelled the jutsu. "Well that is you done. All you have to do now is to eat and transform into a more proper form, so you can support the growth of your child." she told the loli, "Cynthia, you're up next. And where is Priscilla? She's another person who needs to be checked up!"

Cynthia took Riful's place as she slipped off. "Priscilla is, unsurprisingly, with Naruto," the very pregnant blonde muttered in irritation. "She's been by his side for two _fucking_ weeks!" and her hormones were acting up again, making her more easily irritable and quick to anger. Not to mention she's going through a withdrawal due to a lack of snuggles from her man.

She. Wants. Her. Snuggles, DAMNIT!

"I'll see if I can talk to him about it," Tsunade promised. No need to make this more unpleasant. Then, she blazed through the same hand seals from before and ran another diagnostic."I still find it hard to believe you're having a second pair of twins…" the former Kage muttered.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Cynthia complained with an irritated scowl; it was an expression that looked entirely out of place on such a sweet girl like her. "It was hard enough having one pair of twins. Hell, I don't even know how I survived giving birth to them back to back! But now, I have _another_ pair?! What are the chances of that happening?!" she ranted throwing her arms up and comically waving them around with indignation.

"Pretty low; though, it depends on your fertility," Tsunade answered.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME IT'S _MY_ FAULT?!"

"Not at all," Tsunade assured. "For the record your little girls are doing just fine. Keep it up,"

And just like that, Cynthia went from being irritated and angry, to bubbly and happy.

She clasped her hands together, gasping with joy. "Daughters?! Yay!" she squealed.

Tsunade was used to this. When pregnant, women tend to go through mood whiplashes very quickly. So their moods can change at the drop of a hat. It didn't mean she didn't find it tiring at times though; the former kage couldn't help but wonder _how_ Naruto had managed to put up with them? She heard what had happened to Priscilla when she went into labor a few years ago; she transformed mid-labor and tried to take off his arm, scaring everyone in the castle they were in at the time.

Then there was Riful… who scared Naruto do much that he avoided her outright for weeks, or months, depending on the person who told it. Shockingly, that wasn't the worst! Ophelia, Luciela and Priscilla literally threatened to _eat_ him. Tsunade didn't know which one to feel more sorry for, in that case.

Though in Priscilla's case, the amount of things she said she was going to do to him got more and more hilarious. Ranging from shoving a clone's head up the ass of another clone, to elbow dropping him in his sleep!

Then Cynthia brought Tsunade back to the present by asking, "So do you want me to get Priscilla? Or to get Naruto, to get Priscilla, to get her check up, with him getting to come with her?"

The former kage blinked owlishly. That was an… oddly phrased question; nevertheless, the blonde nodded and Cynthia grinned cheerfully as she got down from the bed to get them.

"Okay! One irritated Priscilla coming up!" unfortunately for Tsunade she didn't specify _if Naruto should come or not._ And with Cynthia out of the room the former kage couldn't tell her.

And so there Tsunade sat; on her seat, looking at the doorway with her eyes as wide as saucers. Then _fucking_ Riful decided to lean in, pressing her cheek against the frozen blonde's with an arm over her shoulder, and childishly say, "Oooooooh~! You fucked up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bailey of the citadel, Naruto - the original one - was busy training his girls and children to use chakra in a more proficient and fun way: ninja tag. Originally, it was a game for kids to play when they were in the academy back in Konoha, since he use to play it with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi when he was younger.

But he repurposed it for more practical reasons. One person would be assigned as the 'tagger', any people they touched, would be on their 'team'. The more people that got touched the easier their task at tagging the others would be. They were not allowed to use their claymores or any elemental techniques, nor were they allowed to transform - partially or otherwise.

The Uzumaki Patriarch wanted this to be fair on everyone. No one would have any advantages over anyone else. The ones who were not caught had an armband tied to their bicep. Those who were caught had to take them off to show you are on the other team.

Naruto ducked under Harja's hand with a laugh, "Nice try little one!" he said, as he spun out of the way and ran in the opposite direction as her. He suddenly leapt up and flipped over William and Teresa who tried to blind side him with their hands outstretched.

They crashed into each other and fell on their asses with a pain filled yelp. They glared half-heartedly at their father who chuckled at their misfortune. "Nice try you two; if Harja kept me distracted a little bit longer, I would have been caught there."

He then side stepped when Helen's outstretched arm tried to grab him by the arm. He grinned and gave the woman a cheeky wink before leaping up and backflipping onto a wall in order to avoid Miria, who suddenly appeared behind him with her arm outstretched also.

Miria tsked in disappointment, but she had a smile on her face as she looked up at her husband who was grinning and waving cheekily at her and the others with closed eyes. Then he snapped his eyes open when Veronica landed on the wall beside him, using chakra in her hands and feet to stick to the surface. He looked at her, and blinked owlishly when she tapped him on the shoulder with a triumphant grin. Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes, and took off his armband as he dropped to the ground with an audible chuckle, with Veronica following after him.

That is what he gets for closing his eyes.

Both blonds, plus Miria, Helen, Harja ,William and Teresa all looked around to see who still had their armbands on still.

"I have to admit this game you got us playing is damn fun!" Helen said with a chuckle. "I thought it would be stupid, but, boy was I wrong."

"Anything boring can be made interesting." Naruto pointed out to her. "I had to adjust it a little so this _can_ count as training. It's a fun way to train, as well. It keeps us focused on our surroundings and our chakra control sharp. Not to mention it's a good way to keep your control over your yoki as well."

Miria nodded in total agreement with that, "So when are we heading out again? It's been a few months…" then she looked off in the distance, with narrowed eyes. "and those yoki signatures have _not_ left the outskirts of Morris for long periods of time, after these two years."

"They haven't tried anything yet." Naruto pointed out. "I met them once - they seemed like nice people; then again appearances can be deceiving. One of them was so damn lazy, she reminded me of someone I know back in the Elemental Nations." if he remembered right, that one's name is Europa - a former single digit.

And she looks like a loli as well; and wise too… when they spoke for a brief moment, she displayed wisdom that would be beyond her age. So that told him that one was older than she let on, like Riful.

"Besides, you do know I will put them down if they _do_ try to attack the populace here. Not to mention with Riful, Luciela, Ophelia and Priscilla here, along with twenty-eight of you, attacking Morris would be committing suicide. They know this; so they wouldn't risk attacking unless they want to kill themselves five times over. Now, let's go and see if we can get those armbands off of everyone else." Naruto told them conclusively.

"Right! I see Yuma and Ophelia over there." Helen said, pointing at one part of the bailey where Ophelia was dodging and weaving through the hands of many children trying to catch her with a joyous laugh. Yuma was using a combination wall walking and acrobatics to avoid their grabby little hands.

They were doing a very good job at keeping ahead of the kids, that's for sure.

Naruto chuckled. No sooner than the instant that thought crossed his mind did Harja leap into the fray. Teresa and William followed after her with a loud war cry that took Ophelia and Yuma both by surprise, leaving the women open for the others to tag them.

They cried out indignantly when they were dogpiled by the kids, with Harja, William and Teresa leading the charge.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was so adorable! "Well... that happened." he chuckled.

Miria, Helen and Veronica chuckled in agreement, thoroughly amused as they watched a smiling Yuma trying to crawl out of the mass of tiny limbs. Poor Ophelia was nowhere to be seen.

Finding a few others wearing the armbands, Naruto stretched his fingers before leaping into the fray. He was going to do this again, sometime. It was fun, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

* * *

Some time later in the day

When Kurama opened his eyes, he found himself back in the shared mindscape he has with the other Tailed Beasts. He sat up and looked around; it seemed he was the only one there for the moment.

So he waited, and waited… and waited some more.

With a snort, the Nine-Tailed fox laid back down and closed his eyes after nearly ten minutes of waiting. Whoever called him here can wake him up when he or she arrives. And if they don't like it? Too bad! They should have thought of that before they decided to waste ten minutes of his time!

And so, he waited; and waited; and waited… and then waited some more. By the time twenty minutes had passed, Kurama was fast asleep and snoring.

An hour passed, and Kurama, without provocation whatsoever, jumped awake and sat up. Blinking owlishly the Nine-Tailed fox rapidly looked around his surroundings, before remembering where he was.

He hung his head and closed his eyes, **"Tch… I don't know why I got startled…"** Kurama said aloud; then his eyes opened and he looked around again with a frown.

" **There you are Kurama…"** said the familiar voice of Isobu. He seemingly faded into existence, like a mirage had been lifted.

Said fox looked in the direction he heard his sibling and deadpanned at the turtle. **"Here I... Isobu, I've been here for what felt like** _ **ages**_ **. I've been here for so long, waiting for someone to show up, that I fell asleep out of utter boredom! Where in the Sage's name were you?"**

Isobu looked sheepish, **"Ah, sorry about that Kurama. Something had caught my attention where I was stationed."**

" **The Organization?"**

" **Who else?"** The turtle said rhetorically, **"Not too far from their headquarters - I'd say fifteen miles out to the North/Northwest and heading in that direction - I detected several sources of yoki just showing up out of nowhere. For someone like Naruto, and those women who were with him in the Elemental Nations two-years-ago, they're nothing to worry about. However, they** _ **will**_ **pose a problem for the towns and villages if they're not taken care of soon."**

Kurama closed his eyes and said, **"I see…"** then they opened again, **"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Isobu, I will let Naruto know about this immediately."**

With that Kurama closed his eyes and faded away from the shared mindscape.

* * *

While he was in the middle of chakra jumping after Jean, Naruto shoulders jumped in surprise when he heard Kurama suddenly speak to him. **"Brat, we have a little problem."**

Hearing the seriousness in his tenants voice caused the blond to stop chasing after his wife and adopt a serious expression, catching Jean's attention in the process. _"What is it, buddy? Is the Organization up to something stupid, again?"_

" **I doubt it, but it is a possibility. There's several sources of yoki to the North/Northeast of our location."**

" _North/Northeast? That's Isley's territory, isn't it? Um… Alphonse, right?"_

" **That it would be,"** Kurama replied. **"The thing is, these yoki have popped up out of nowhere. While they may not be of any threat to you or your… 'family', they're going to cause a** _ **lot**_ **of problems to many towns and villages in the north if they are left by themselves."**

" _I see… awakened beings then?"_

Kurama grunted, **"That would appear to be the case."** he said, **"Their yoki is pretty big, but compared to what you faced brat, they're ants. The same goes for your family here, now that they're proficient enough in using chakra."** if there is one thing Kurama doesn't like, it is when warriors are a one-trick pony. So his host training his women and soon, children, to use chakra and have them use to fighting opponents that like to fight dirty and use underhanded tactics is something he really likes to see.

" _Alright. Chances the Organization is going to send someone over there?"_ Naruto asked.

" **I'd say the chances the evil fuckers of sending several people over there to 'eliminate' the threat are pretty high."** The fox was doubtful about that though; since the Organization was the one creating the youma in the first place, the chances are they're being sent out there to die. And with Isley still in the North - as far as Naruto and the fox knows - they're probably going to get slaughtered.

"Honey," Jean asked, "is something wrong?"

Naruto blinked and regained focus in the present. "Kurama's telling me several sources of yoki popped up, North/Northeast of here." the blond told her, "They just suddenly appeared, and seeing as the Organization are the ones that are making youma and awakened beings, he thinks the Organization is behind it. I believe him."

The former Number 9 frowned. "I see... I take it you'll be heading out to investigate, soon, then?" What a time to be pregnant… She wanted to go with, but knew it would be too dangerous for their unborn child.

"Yeah. I will." He replied; when he saw the depressed look, Naruto sighed and pointed out, "If you want you _can_ make a shadow clone to come with me. You'll get her memories and everything if you do. It'll be like you were really there. Not to mention our child won't get hurt."

Jean's eyes lit up at that. "A-alright."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I can't believe you forgot about that."

She gave him a half hearted jab in the arm. "I'm still getting used to it," Jean muttered. "I've only ever used it for chakra training, so I'm still learning what they're capable of."

"They're dispelled with a good hit. But if you put enough chakra into one clone, then they can last for a very long time. They can also take a few more hits too… so long as it's not a lethal wound. But, since they're capable of doing everything you can, that shouldn't be a problem." Naruto told her with a chuckle as he rubbed his arm before taking her into a one-armed hug.

Jean smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Just let me know when you're about to head out."

"Of course," he replied warmly. "I'll let the ones I'm taking with me know as well. Luciela and Rafaela could do with some stretching. Miria too. Then, we can go."

"Okay." Jean kept hugging him for several more minutes, not wanting to let go. Then she did let him go, to do what he needed with a sigh. She hated being separated from him so much, but she would get a nice gift when he returned, at least.

* * *

The door to a dark chamber eerily creaked open as Clarice cautiously walked in. It was pitch black in here. Was this really the right place? Looking over her shoulder, the silver-eyed brunette gave the handler a questioning look. He nodded.

Shrugging, Clarice turned to look ahead of her and cautiously walked on further in. Her footsteps echoed as she entered. Then, she jumped when the door suddenly slammed shut behind her, as if on its own! Taking a calming breath, she squinted her eyes as she looked around as best she could.

"H-hello?" she called out. "Is anyone in-"

Clarice stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes finally adjusted to see a little girl sitting in the middle of the room, curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth.

Her hair was pale blonde like most other warriors, reaching down to mid-calf, and she was extremely young. She couldn't be much older than thirteen!

As if sensing the brunette's upon her, the long-haired blonde snapped her head up and glared. The way her hair covered up her entire face except for a single eye, combined with the dark as fuck room, made for a _very_ scary sight. Then, she _moved._

The room spun, and Clarice didn't have the foggiest clue what happened. One second she was standing and the next, she was lying on her back, with the glaring girl straddling her with a claymore held to her neck!

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" Clarice sputtered nervously.

"Did you kill them?" the girl hissed, her single eye narrowing dangerously, "Mama and Papa? Did you kill them?"

A wide eyed Clarice gulped, "W-what?" She was just as confused as she was scared, not knowing what the girl was talking about. "What do you mean?"

The girl hissed before she suddenly got off of her. Clarice slowly sat up as she heard the girl harshly whisper to herself. "Mama and Papa… eaten… youma, monsters, had to die. Had to eat them to stay alive… Mama and Papa… Had to eat them to stay alive… Youma killed Mama and Papa, left me alone… Had to eat them to stay alive…"

Clarice frowned at the girl's jumbled retelling. "I… I'm sorry." She flinched when the blonde suddenly looked up at her.

Her one visible eye glinted when she looked at Clarice again, as if recognising her. "M-Mama?"

"Wha…?" Now, the brunette was even more confused.

"MAMA!" The girl squealed, tackling a startled but bewildered Clarice to the ground.

Clarice yelped when the girl straddled her, grabbed her top and tore it open on the front. She let out a squeal when the girl latched on to the nub of her breast and started suckling against it like a newborn babe.

Completely bewildered and unsure what else to do, Clarice instinctively wrapped her arms around the young girl. What the _hell_ did she just get herself into?!

* * *

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he overlooked the town from his bedchamber's balcony. Behind him stood Miria, Luciela, Rafaela, Jean, Riful, Tsunade, and Team Samui.

"Riful," he said, "you're in charge while I'm gone. Samui, I want you and your team to keep an eye on those awakened beings outside of town. I don't think they'll try anything, but if they do, eliminate them."

"You can be rest assured that I won't hesitate, honey," Karui told him. She was understandably wary of so many unknown entities - man-eating ones, at that - so close to her son. Many of Naruto's other wives shared that sentiment.

The blond smiled at her, before addressing Tsunade. "You are the doctor here, so I'm giving you full authority to boss anyone around who is pregnant and should _not_ be doing anything strenuous." He then looked at Riful in particular as he added, "That means you have to listen to her when she tells you to do something. So if she tells you not to completely transform, _then do not completely transform._ "

The Abyssal loli scowled but nodded. She had no intentions to endanger her unborn son.

"Miria, Luciela and Rafaela, you're going to be coming with me. Jean, you can go ahead and make that shadow clone, now."

The former Number 9 nodded and put her hands in the cross seal, pouring most of her chakra into it and reinforcing it further with her yoki. The clone that came forth as a result was incredibly sturdy. She also wasn't carrying a clone of the child - a nice perk to the chakra/yoki combination technique.

Jean and her clone looked at one another for a moment; then the clone looked at Naruto and gave him a saucy grin, leaning on her right leg with a hand on her hip. Another thing that came with Jean's clones is that they tend to be a bit… quirky. Nothing too bad, but they were quite a bit more willing to act upon her more repressed emotions - which made for some kinky moments, much to the original's usual embarrassment.

Miria sighed and asked her husband, "When are we heading out?"

"As soon as you're able."

"Raf and I will gather the supplies, then," Luciela said, and then proceeded to drag her exasperated sister out of the bedchambers. "C'mon Raf! Let's go get food and drinks to last the entire journey!"

Naruto chuckled as he watched the ginger pulling her quietly protesting sister out of the room. It was quite adorable to be honest. Then, he felt something squeezing his arm and looked to see Jean's clone latching onto him.

"Shall we entertain you while we wait~?" she asked, unabashedly.

The original buried her face into her hands as she groaned in embarrassment. Why? Why was her clone doing this, offering herself in front of so many people!? They ALWAYS did something like this. She may have… had sex with her man while among other women... but that was totally and completely different! Shut up!

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, Jean, but I have a feeling we'd be here for _hours_ if we get started." he told her clone.

"Would you _please_ mind not sharing?!" Tsunade barked.

Jean's clone scowled and openly glared at the former Kage. "Would you _please_ not be such a prude?!" She then gave Tsunade an evil grin, making many in the room question their life choices. "I mean, I'm sure we'd love to hear why you're called the Le-"

Knowing what she was about to say,Naruto _immediately_ covered her mouth, before she could finish. "Please don't mind her," he said with a nervous chuckle as a violently-twitching Tsunade glared at the doppelganger. "you know how shadow clones are Granny-Tsunade; they have their own quirks and stuff! I'm pretty sure the real Jean doesn't mean it. Please don't punch her head off..." he begged her towards the end and quickly gave the clone he was covering the mouth of a disapproving shake of his head.

Tsunade took a deep, calming breath, before scowling. "You owe me a new bottle of sake."

"There is a winery; get four bottles of the stuff in there." he told her.

Sighing Tsunade looked at Riful and Team Samui. "Come along. Let's leave them be. I want my bottles of sake."

"...Fine." Riful grumpily said; but before she left she walked over and gave her husband a tongue filled kiss. "Be safe, my love~!" with that out of the way she strode out of the bedchamber.

Karui went over and did the same thing; though she used less tongue. She then yelped when Jean's clone gave her a playful swat on the rear.

"Nice ass~!" the doppelganger whispered with a teasing grin.

"Oh, behave, you," Naruto chuckled.

Karui went red faced in embarrassment, but smiled at the complement. "Take good care of him. We both know how insatiable he is~!"

"Oh, I think Miria, Luciela and Rafaela can handle him. We'll wring out as much cu-" Jean's clone blinked and gave her man an amused stare when he stopped her from finishing that sentence.

Naruto gave her a pointed look as he said. "No kinky talk, please. I want to get through this as unaroused as possible."

"Oh fine." Jean's clone said through his palm. She'll keep from getting him worked up. But once this whole thing was done, then all bets were off~.

...As long as he didn't forcibly dispel her that is.

Then Karui and Team Samui followed Tsunade out of the bedchamber, leaving Naruto, Jean, her clone that no longer had her mouth covered, and Miria alone.

"So… what do you girls want to do - that is _not_ sex!" Naruto quickly added when he saw the perverse glint in the eyes of Jean's clone.

"Spoilsport…" The clone said, "I dunno… tell us a story of your past? Like how you fucked that princess in a porno or maybe the psychic nun?"

"Shion isn't a nun, and that is still sex..." Naruto said with a sigh and a rub of his forehead. This Jean was going to take some getting used to… kinky as fuck, but something he just had to get used to.

* * *

Two weeks later

Clarice's teeth clattered as she hugged the thick, wooly cloak closer to her body and adjusted the hood to keep the blizzard out of her face. She peered down at her side and found little Miata clad in a thick wooly cloak the same as her, walking by her side. She was unaffected of the biting cold winds.

The Number 47 couldn't help but be jealous of her. How she wished the cold didn't affect her as well. But, something went wrong during her conversion. She barely had yoki, had trouble fighting off the weakest of youmas and had trouble carrying her claymore with both hands. And she had brown hair instead of the common silver and pale blonde, or sandy-brown. Apart from her silver eyes, you wouldn't be able to tell she was a hybrid if she were in civilian clothes.

Out of everyone; she was more human. The only reason she graduated from a trainee was because the Organization was short staffed. Really, she shouldn't even _be_ out here. And then there was little Miata… the girl who thinks she is her mama… she is the child's handler. Or guardian. Or… or parent? Was she even capable of taking care of this kid? Really, she's about 13-years-old but has the mentality of a 7-year-old. Or even younger! And she's a lot stronger than her too!

Clarice scowled bitterly. She hated feeling so inadequate, but, damn it, she wasn't exactly experienced in caring for a child! Let alone one that is mentally unstable!

Miata whimpered, grabbing into Mama's leg. "Why are you angry Mama?"

Clarice sighed, patting the brat on the head. "I'm mad at myself, honey," she said. "I'm not very good at being a mommy, but I'll do my best. You have nothing to worry about, okay?" She hoped there was nothing to worry about, at least. She allowed Miata to breastfeed on her to calm her down, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she _felt_ something. She didn't know _what_ that was, but it was something. "We're getting close to our destination, Miata; the rest of the awakened being hunting party should be in Dabi up ahead."

And Dabi was near the crater that was once Pieta, no less. Luckily the Ladykiller was no longer here in the North, so, the chances of them encountering him should be minimal. However… that left Isley of the North. She _really_ hoped they aren't here to deal with him.

Thankfully, the amount of time it took to close the gap and enter the tavern their comrades were waiting in was mercifully short. How this village survived was a good question, but Clarice chalked it up to Dabi being out of Isley's direct path. Several survivors of Pieta had apparently taken up residence here, as well - most of the ones who opted out of trekking to Morris, a fortified town that had been abandoned for decades, no less. That said, this place had become quite the goldmine for information pertaining to the Ladykiller. According to the rumors, this was even where his nickname had originated!

As soon as she and Miata stepped in the two hybrids sense was assaulted with the thick scent of beer, music, and people chatting. No one took notice of them; good. That would make things a little easier. Now all they had to do was find out the one who's leading them.

Technically it _would_ be Miata, due to her being a Number 4… but considering her mental state, that would not be a wise idea. So, what was this chick's name, again?

Off to the side, a woman with short, wild, sideswept hair and a sultry grin leaned down against the bar, her position accentuating her sizeable breasts. Despite being a warrior of the organization, she'd become rather popular with the male patrons over the course of her stay, here.

This woman was Camilla the Charmer, the current Warrior Number 20 - so named for her natural charisma.

"So, you don't know where the 'Ladykiller' came from?" She asked, sensually stroking the chin of a young teenage boy with a flirtatious smile. "Are you sure? I'll make it worth your while if you tell me, I promise~!"

The poor fucker wanted so badly to say he knew, but damn it, the guy never told anyone! "I _really_ don't know, miss." he replied in the calmest tone he could muster, doing his damnedest to conceal his raging boner. "He just showed up out of nowhere during the beginning of the attack, and seemed to know at least two claymores who were in Pieta. All I can say for sure is that he came from the south, but that's not saying much..."

Meanwhile, sitting at a round table, playing a round of poker with the guys, was an attractive woman with her hair styled in a bowl haircut, parted in the middle. Her lips were curled up in a cocky grin as she laid down her hand - a full house. "Pay up, ladies," she chuckled. "I win, again~!"

Many men grumbled at that, though they pushed the small pile of Bera to her.

The winner of the pot was none other than the Organization's Number 21, Elise the Tease. Despite her nickname, though, she was most notorious amongst the other warriors for her gambling addiction. Though, nine times out of ten, she tended to win, it was still quite the irritating distraction amongst her handlers and the Single-Digits.

And lastly, in a corner with a pint of ale, sat Shadow-Hunter Nina - Warrior Number 9 of the Organization. Her hair was mostly put up in a tight ponytail, but with a fringe trailing down the left side of her face. She took the pint to her lips and closed her eyes as she drank down the liquid; while she isn't affected by the cold, she had to admit the way ale warmed up her body felt… nice. "I was wondering when you'd finally show up," she called out, after taking down her mouthful of ale and lowering the mug to the table.

Just like that, all eyes within the tavern were suddenly upon Clarice and Miata. The former went stiff under her cloak upon having all eyes on her, though no one but her noticed thanks to said garment. Miata slowly surveyed the room, looking at the s with disturbing intensity.

" _If any of them hurt Mama,"_ Miata thought as she clenched Clarice's cloak, _"I will hurt them back."_

Clarice cleared her throat and marched on up to the woman who spoke, Miata in tow. Then, the brunette bowed apologetically. "M-my apologies. We got held up by a large group of youma along the way."

"A large group you say?" Elise said, getting up from her table after taking her share of Bera from the poor suckers. "How many?"

"At least 10." Clarice replied, "half of them ran away after the other half were killed."

Nina narrowed her eyes. "And you didn't think to pursue them?" she accused.

Clarice shook her head. "No. We were told to come here, so we did." she answered politely and respectfully.

Nina narrowed her eyes, hearing the teeth clattering from the young woman in front of her. "Why are you wearing that hood? Take it off and tell us your name and rank." she demanded. Miata didn't take too kindly with that and would have gone and made her pay for insulting her mama, had Clarice not put her hand out in front of the preteen.

The brunette did just that. "My name is Clarice, Number 47. I was wearing the hood, because it's cold outside."

Nina, Elise and Camilla inhaled sharply, becoming wide eyed in shock when they saw the colour of her hair.

The Number 9 stood up abruptly as she exclaimed, "What the- what's up with your hair?! It still has pigment in it!"

Clarice blinked owlishly, taken aback at their reactions. "Ah… Well… it's special… the original colour was strong and not all of it went away." she replied in utter bewilderment. It wasn't _that_ much of a big deal was it?

Apparently, it was, if the scowl, narrowed eyes, and gritted teeth Nina had was any indication…

"When we become half-human half-youma, the colour of our hair fades out. But yours hasn't. And you can't control the temperature of your own body." Nina leaned against the table and her eyes narrowed even more, her scowl of irritation becoming more pronounced. "You're dead weight, a loser who barely scraped by to get the lowest number." she coldly and ruthlessly drilled.

Clarice was hurt by this, but didn't let it show; she opted to show more confusion. "Uh… dead weight?"

Miata clung to Clarice, growling at the bitch yelling at her mama.

Nina ignored the growling brat as she looked down at the table. "The Northern region is a pile of shit; the worst of the worst voracious eaters are holed up here. What's a single digit Number like me doing here dragging your worthless ass arou-"

She stopped dead in her tracks when the edge of a claymore pressed against her throat. Nina looked up from it to see that the brat had apparently teleported onto the table in front of her and giving her the most psychotic glare she'd ever seen.

"Say you're sorry!" the kid demanded.

"M-Miata, it's okay," Clarice assured. Then, with a commanding tone, she said, "get down from there and put your sword away, you're scaring the people here."

"Miata?!" Nina could barely believe it. But, that would explain how insanely fast this kid was. "As in Blood Eye Miata?!"

Nina was promptly ignored as the brat in question looked back to Clarice with a pout. "But, she called you worthless, Mama…"

"I heard her, honey," the brunette said. "But, she's…" she quickly looked around and saw the mug of ale on the table Nina was at. "...drunk. People say stupid things when they have too much ale. It's okay. She didn't mean it. Now, come on. Off the table, like I said."

Miata was so terribly confused. If ale did that to a person, then why would someone drink it? Still, she didn't want to make Mama angry at her, and she said it was okay... so, she put her sword away and hopped off the table.

Clarice sighed in relief and patted her… 'daughter', on the head. "That's a good girl, Miata." She then looked back at Nina. "This is Miata, Warrior Number 4 of the Organization. Due to her… youth, she can't lead this party, so if you are truely a single digit, then you're in charge. Please try to refrain from provoking... my 'daughter' in the future, though. She's a bit unpredictable." she took a deep breath and asked in a polite tone, "So, um, now that that is out of the way, what are your names and numbers?"

The first to answer was the woman at the bar. "I am Number 20, Camilla," she said. Then, the sultry woman smiled warmly. "Nice job there, by the way. I'm impressed."

There was a chuckle from the woman dealing out fresh hands for another round. "I'm Number 21, Elise," she said. "The chick with the stick up her ass is Number 9, Nina. Don't let her get to ya."

Miata looked at Nina and back at Clarice. "Why does she have a stick in her butt, Mama?"

Feeling just a bit spiteful from such a cold reception after that long-ass trip here, the brunette just couldn't help herself. "I don't know, honey. You'll have to ask her yourself."

Elise couldn't help but laugh at that.

Miata blinked, looking back at Nina, before doing just that. "Why do you have a stick in your butt? Does it hurt? Who put it there?"

The Organization's Number 9 glared at Elise, not looking forward to this mission.

* * *

A mile outside of Dabi was a heavily clothed and cloaked, Naruto, Miria, Jean, and finally Luciela and Rafaela. The blizzard wasn't so bad it impeded their movement, but it was thick enough to covered their approach. Oddly the cloaks they're wearing didn't seem to even move or ruffle as the bitingly cold wind battered against them.

"How many are there, Naruto?" Luciela asked.

"...inside of the town itself, there's five. Two of them are stronger; single digits it looks like one is… barely there. she is worse than Clare was five years ago. So she would be definitely be a Number 47. Elsewhere, there is five awakened beings lingering around. I guess they're waiting for the girls to come out."

"In other words they're planning to kill them first, before moving on to Dabi." Miria deduced.

"Most likely," Naruto agreed. "Seeing as how two of the warriors here are single-digits, I'd like to avoid fighting them... maybe make a few friends if all goes well."

"You want to fuck them, don't you?" Jean asked teasingly.

Naruto chuckled. "That depends on the girls, themselves. I don't go after them unless they show any interest in me." That and he is a patent mother fucker; he'll wait for _years_ for them to make the first move. Or if they do show interest in him then he'll go for them personally.

Miria scoffed, she didn't believe that for a second. "You're just saying that; we _all_ know you want some new harem members to fuck silly."

"Oh?" the clocked blond leaned against his woman with a teasing laugh, "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No. Of course it's not. It's irritation." Miria quickly replied; though she leaned back against him.

The Uzumaki Patriarch chuckled, "I see. Well, I think we should wait here and see what happens next. What about you girls? Stay here or go book a room?"

"Book a room~!" Jean predictably cooed, throwing herself against her man and rubbing herself against his body in an attempt to entice him.

Luciela giggled. "I like this version," she commented. Then, the redhead looked to her mate and added, "I also concur."

Rafaela looked at her sister, then to Jean's clone, and to Miria before sighing. "A room is a lot better than staying out here in this damn cold." the cold may not affect her, but that doesn't mean it can't get uncomfortable.

"I'm outvoted." Miria merely said. They might as well book a room now and see what happens next.

With that, Naruto waltzed on up to town, made his way to the tavern and entered with his women in tow. When he lowered his hood, he noted that never in his life had he seen someone as _terrified_ as the chick in the corner when he entered.

Nina was _so_ close to shitting herself in sheer fright. The Ladykiller was here… he was right here, in front of her! Why? Was he hunting down the warriors of the Organization?

Naruto waved at her. "Hi!" Seeing the woman flinch, he shrugged and moved along.

Off to the side, Miata looked up and asked, "who's that, Mama?"

"That's L-Ladykiller Naruto," Clarice said, visibly trembling. "W-w-what's he d-doing here?" Clearing her throat and regaining her composure, she then looked down to Miata and whispered, "the Organization has us under strict orders not to engage. Don't provoke him, okay, sweetie?"

Miata frowned in confusion, but nodded.

Next to enter and lower her hood was Luciela of the _fucking_ South, followed by her sister Rafaela, Phantom Miria, and finally, Drillsword Jean.

Naruto turned to his lovers, "I'll go find a manager and rent us all a shared room. Go find yourselves a vacant table." he told them. The girls nodded and did just as they were told while he greeted the man behind the counter. "Jakob, it's been a while. I see you've set up shop here."

The man in question was a lanky, silver-haired gentleman with his hair in a rat tail. He wore a leather sleeveless tunic, dark brown undershirt with matching linen pants. He smiled a small smile when the Hero of Pieta finally found the rest of the survivors.

"Yes. Business is not as good as it was in Pieta though." Jakob said with a sigh; then he gave him a narrowed eyed look. "I have to say, did you _really_ have to utterly destroy it?"

"It wasn't my intention. Something… happened that really made me angry. Rest assured though, I have no intention of starting something here. Unless Dabi was to be suddenly attacked, or something, _then_ I will take action."

Jakob sighed. "Just try to spare my place, this time, eh? Buildings aren't cheap."

"I'll try." Naruto promised. "If things _do_ go south, there's always Morris. The other survivors of Pieta have set up shop there. And I'm keeping a very close eye on it."

"I see. Thank you for telling me." Then the barman leaned against the counter, "So what brings you here? It can't be… them can it?"

Blinking Naruto followed his gaze and found the other hybrids staring at him. "No. It's not them," he then looked to Jakob once more and said, "long story short, I've gotten reports of some voracious eaters showing up in the area. I was in town, so I decided to deal with them. My girls and I could use a place to stay for the night though." He placed a handful of Beras on the counter. "Will this do?"

"T-that's more than twice what I charged, back in Pieta," Jakob pointed out.

"Good," Naruto chirped. "You'll be able to put that back for expansion, or maybe moving to a place with more potential clients."

"Well, well," Camilla purred, sliding up beside him. "Looks like the Ladykiller's loaded… and handsome~!"

Naruto looked at her with an arched brow, he had to admit the blonde woman beside him is smoking _hot_! He grinned, "Well, it's not every day I see a smoking hot babe just waltz on up to me like that. What brings you over here to talk to me?"

"I'm simply… _curious_." Camilla purred, leaning to him with a mischievous grin. The Organization said to not engage him, they never did specify what _type_ of engagement that entailed. "I've heard quite the interesting yarns being spun about you and just _had_ to see for myself what was and was not true~!"

"Well that depends; are you here to fight me? Because I'd rather not hurt a fine ass babe like you."

Miria's eye twitched at her man blatantly flirting with a woman he'd _literally_ just met.

"So bold," Camilla giggled. "Oh, I see why you're so popular with the ladies~!"

Naruto chuckled. "A near decade ago and that would have been an entirely different story. Was never popular with the fairer sex when I was younger." he sighed and leaned against the counter. "So, what brings you all the way out here to the North? Is it the youma or voracious eaters that suddenly popped up?"

Camilla gave him a smile. "Well-informed, too, are we~? The voracious eaters in the mountains are why we're here. They've been causing a small fuss in the area, so we were sent to eliminate them."

"That is quite enough, Camilla," Nina called out. "Please do bear in mind that the Ladykiller is not on good terms with the Organization."

"It's their own damn fault for sending two of my lovers on a suicide mission," Naruto pointed out flatly. He then turned to the Number 9, "I lost one of my lovers, a warrior named Natalie, in that fight, too; and not long after that, they tried to kill _another_ one of my lovers, God-Eye Galatea. And then two years ago, they had the _gall_ to try and dig up Natalie's body from her resting place. So, yes, the Organization is on my _shit list_." he snarled, then he took a deep breath to calm himself and added in a much calmer tone, "You warriors are fine though, since I have no bone to pick with you."

Camilla sighed. Well, _that_ killed the mood she was trying to set. Time for plan B. The blond was _really_ lucky she found him genuinely attractive. "I'm sorry to hear that, truly... Would you care for a drink to get your mind off it?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. Did she _really_ think she was being subtle? Nevertheless, it really would help get his mind off of it; even if being a Jinchuuriki won't allow him to get wasted. "Alright…"

Elise quickly sat down beside him on the opposite side and said, "I-I'll join in!" She then slammed a few Beras down. "A bottle of your strongest drink, sir," the Number 21 said.

"Elise!" Nina cried out aghast; he was the _enemy_! What are they doing, fraternizing with him!?

"Oh, lighten up will you," Camilla chided the Number 9, "You heard him, he's not here to fight. So what's the harm in getting to know him? Oi, Number 47, Number 4 come join us will ya?"

Clarice jumped, taken by surprise at being called out like that. "Ah… I'll pass-"

Miata lightly tugged on her hand. "Mama, I'm thirsty."

The poor woman was caught in a bind at one hand she wanted to be as far away from the Ladykiller as possible. On the other, she didn't want Miata to be set off because she didn't get what she wanted… and she was thirsty too.

"...Okay." She relented.

With a chuckle Naruto turned to the barkeep and said, "Jakob, a cup of milk for the youngling. I'll give you fifteen more Beras if you do."

Jakob stopped what he was doing to look over his shoulder at the blond. And he was not kidding; Naruto put down an extra fifteen Bera's on the counter for him. "You got it, Naruto."

Meanwhile Miria was glowering at Camilla, Elise, Clarice and Nina from where she sat, as they seemingly forgotten about their very presence. How _dare_ those harlots flirt with _her_ man! She was so very tempted to get up and go over there to show them just who he belonged too! A hand on her cloaked shoulder from Rafaela, stopped her from doing just that though. When she looked at the one-eyed woman Rafaela silently shook her head as she returned her gaze to her husband with the newer generation of hybrids.

"Don't go over there. Let's see how this plays out first."

"What?" Miria hissed lowly, "They're flirting with him! He's _ours_ ; we had him first!"

"He may be gathering information on them." Rafaela pointed out remindingly, "Really, you, Jean, Luciela and myself all have read the book on his own life once it got translated. You _know_ he was trained by someone who was once a very skilled spymaster - someone who did this sort of thing for a living. Have faith in him."

Miria growled; she didn't like it but relented. The scarred woman had a point after all. And she _did_ remember the book saying Naruto had gone on a training trip with Jiraiya for two and a half years. He learned a lot from the man, ranging from seduction, to lying, to seals and finally hand to hand. Getting information by flirting and seducing his target - usually females - was one of the things he had done during that training trip.

Back with Naruto he flashed a friendly smile at Miata when he saw her. She was pretty damn adorable, with the long hair covering almost the entirety of her face. "My, my, aren't you the most adorable, little thing?" as she looked up at him, cocking her head to the side in curiosity, his smile grew wider when he felt how strong she was; this little girl has the potential to go quite far if she puts her mind to it. "Strong too. You'd be quite the powerhouse when you're older." then he looked at Clarice and frowned when he discovered the dangerous lack of yoki was coming from her. "Strange… your yoki is almost nonexistent. It's like a lantern being unable to run properly because there's not enough oil to keep it going. That must be the reason why your hair hasn't lost its tinge. You must get a lot of flak for that, huh?"

Clarice blinked, "Uh…"

"I think the colour suits you." he complimented her, "I just can't see you with silver or pale blonde hair. It would take away your uniqueness. It makes you special." hearing those words made the Number 47 perk up; when she had the blood and flesh of youma spliced into her body, and her hair retained its natural colour, she had felt she had become special and hearing him, the infamous Ladykiller call her that special word... special… it gave her a feeling of gratitude though she kept it from showing. "Having a lack of yoki doesn't mean you can't grow strong though, there are other ways for a person to become truly strong."

Despite herself Clarice could not help but lean in. "Ah… really? How? How does one such as me become truly strong?" She looked at the mug of ale that was put on the counter in front of her, and found Miata had a cup of milk in her hands.

"It differs for each person. For me, it's when I have people that I love with all my being, that I want to protect them with all I have." he looked at the irritable Miria and smiled genuinely. "Like Miria."

Said woman turned beet red at that.

Then, Naruto looked to Clarice again and said, "For you, it can be something as simple as 'being strong because you want to _be_ strong'."

Looking down at her mug of ale, Clarice brought it to her lips and took a mouthful as she thought on his words. Then after setting the mug on the table she asked, "What happens if I can't find a reason?"

"Well, that's all on you." Naruto told her, seeing her inquisitive look he elaborated, "There are other ways for a person to become strong. You are the weakest 'claymore' of your generation now, maybe in history." he gave Miata a bemused smile when she growled at him and seeing the downcast look on the brunette's face he added, "But… that doesn't mean it will stay that way forever. How does a person at the very bottom become strong? They train their asses off." with a chuckle and looked at Camilla, Elise, Nina who had joined them when he began to speak with wisdom, and then finally he looked to Clarice and Miata. "Let me tell you all a secret: eleven years ago, when I first became a warrior, I was the _weakest_ of my generation." he paused to let that sink in for a moment, and and when he was being given looks of awes he continued. "Now I am one of the strongest. Training for two and a half years, had helped me out of being the loser, the dead weight. If that can work for me then it can definitely work for you. Never underestimate the underdogs."

Clarice thought hard on that. It certainly made her feel better. She took another swig of ale.

Miata smiled. She could tell this man was making Mama happy.

Camilla giggled, deciding to add in her two cents. "So, I take it you like her~?"

The poor brunette nearly choked on her drink and Naruto patted her on the back with a chuckle. "She reminds me a little of myself. She's a hell of a lot more level headed than I was, though; smarter, too. And what can I say? She's beautiful, so, of course I like her."

Clarice had previously never known she could blush so hard.

"Oh? So what can you tell us about yourself?" Camilla asked.

"I've told you quite a bit, already." Naruto chuckled. "How 'bout we play a game? You tell me a bit about yourself and I do the same? It'll be like asking 20 questions." he then leaned in and asked in a seductive whisper, "how does that sound?"

"Oh-ho-ho~!" Camilla chuckled back. "Well, well, feeling bold, are we?"

"Look who's talking," Naruto teased. "You're the one who offered me a drink while blatantly flirting with me~!" he lightly elbowed her on the arm, "So, go ahead; tell me about yourself, cutie."

She leaned in, pressing her bosom against his arm and whispered into his ear, "I have a 37-inch bust~!" The impish woman then slipped her hand under his cloak and fondled him. "So, tell me, how big is your little Ladykiller?"

He grinned at her blatant groping; going straight for second base is she? "You wouldn't believe me if I told you~!"

"Try me," she purred.

Chuckling Naruto leaned in and whispered into her ear, "15 inches."

Camilla jumped. "No way!"

"Told you~!" Naruto chuckled, again. Then he pulled away and said in a louder voice, "Tell ya what, I'll give you a freebie, sense that one has a bit of a farfetched answer. Fire away."

Elisa immediately asked, "Is it true you turned into a giant Nine-Tailed fox?"

"Uh, kinda?" Naruto said, regulating his breathing when Camilla got a little… enthusiastic in rubbing his mini-Naruto. Before she could call him out for cheating, he elaborated. "It's more like I was wrapped in that form… kinda like a suit, rather than actually turning into the fox, itself."

"Like a… voracious eater?" Nina asked.

"Not exactly. Voracious eaters actually change physical form. As I said, I was wrapped in that form. It's not a physical transformation, though it does feel like one, because the yoki I use to manifest the... 'fox cloak', if you will, is so thick it takes solid form. The more tails I bring out, the stronger that form becomes. Nine is the strongest, at least of those fox transformations." Then, he gave a flirty grin. "Now, it's time for one of you lovely ladies to tell me something about yourselves."

"I like milk," Miata chirped.

Naruto let out a loud, hearty chuckle and ruffled her scalp. "Alright, I guess that counts. What do _you_ want to know about me then, kid?"

Miata giggled. "Why do you smell like a fox?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Hmm… good question." Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "No one ever said I smelled like a fox. I guess it's because I can kinda turn into a giant, fluffy one? Your guess is as good as mine, honestly."

" **Bitch, I ain't fluffy!"** Kurama grumbled.

" _I'm sure the kid would beg to differ,"_ Naruto internally chuckled. "Since I don't really know the answer to that one, I'll grant another freebie. So, any of you got another question?"

Camilla was not about to let this opportunity pass. She leaned in and whispered, "is it true that you fucked Riful of the West and three warriors in one go?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Yeah. It is. It kept on going towards the end of the week, too, in Riful's case. Poor Raf still hates me for that, because she was ordered to keep an eye on me at the time." He smiled sheepishly at the thought. "I can only imagine the embarrassment she felt at the time. Now, it's one of your turns to tell me something about you."

Clarice took several swigs of ale before putting the mug back down on the table, and covered her mouth with embarrassment as she let out an unladylike burp. "E-excuse me!"

Jakob, meanwhile, handed Naruto a key to the finest room in the house.

Camilla slipped her hand into the blond's trousers and cooed at the prize she felt. "While I am still a virgin," she whispered, "I have quite a bit of experience in pleasuring men with my mouth and hands~!" Then, she asked just loudly enough for everyone to hear, "so, where are you from, prettyboy~?"

"I'm from… around." he leaned in and said low enough for no one to eavesdrop but loud enough for the four of them to hear him "I'm actually from a different continent altogether. Across the sea to the West… pretty far, too. We didn't even know this place existed until I found it."

Elise, Clarice, Nina, Camilla and Miata all looked at him with wide eyes at that. There was another continent out there?! Clarice was about to ask why no one had discovered this continent he belongs to, until she remembered what he had said towards the end. He didn't know this place existed until he found it, so it can work both ways…

Now that she thought about it, have the Organization tried to find where he came from? Since the handlers have given them _very strict_ orders to not engage him, they consider him to be a very legitimate threat; it would make sense for them to find out where he came from.

"Now it's one of your turns to tell me something else about yourselves." Naruto told them, and kept his disappointment from showing when Camilla subtly took her hand out from under his pants and cloak. Nevertheless he was thankful she finally stopped; he didn't want the little girl to ask the more… awkward questions if she so happened to find out what the hell she was doing.

Wondering what they were talking about, Miria whose curiosity had finally gotten the better of her, steeled her face and made her way over to her husband to make sure those hussies aren't doing anything... inappropriate to him. And there's a child there as well, so that gives her all the more reason to go over there and make sure he doesn't say or do anything inappropriate for someone her age to see.

With sigh of exasperation Rafaela rolled her one good eye and got up to follow after the former Number 6.

* * *

While Naruto was getting to know the four women, plus one child in Dabi, in the Eastern Quadrant named Sutare, a new warrior was about to return to the land of the living.

A woman with pointed ears and long, naturally blonde, curly hair groaned as her silver eyes fluttered. "What hit me?" she groaned.

"The Abyssal One you pissed off," Dae replied flatly. "You have no idea how hard it was to convince him not to kill us all."

Lutecia the Universal sat up with a pained grunt. Damn, she felt like shit! What did Isley do to…? Her train of thought came to a crashing halt as Lutecia vividly remembered her own death.

* * *

50 Years Ago

A man with long, golden locks and a fur coat sat upon his mighty steed as he looked down towards the woman before him. "Have you no clue whom you face, child?" the man asked. "Of whom you intend to provoke. Run along, little one, and I'll peg this as something along the lines of temporary insanity."

"Isley of the North," the woman shouted back. "I am Lutecia the Universal, Number 1 of the Organization. I know precisely _what_ I am provoking and _it_ has plagued these lands for far too long. I am here to put an end to that blight, once and for all." Punctuating that last word with a mighty leap, Lutecia vaulted forth with her sword held high. Then, there was a clang and she flew back.

She slid across the ground with a grunt, a hand pressed against a nasty gash on her abdomen. She didn't even see him draw his sword! But, there it was drawn and matted with her blood. She clicked her tongue in irritation.

The weapon was a near mirror image of her own, save for the insignia. Was he mocking her by using the claymore given to him by the Organisation?!

The wound he'd given her closed up almost instantly, but there was something amiss. "Transform, beast, and let me see you for the creature you really are!" Lutecia commanded haughtily.

Isley scoffed. "With that pathetic yoki of yours?" he mocked. "You are not worthy of fighting me, child, and you try my patience. Fortunately, you've caught me in a good mood." His tone then became deadly serious promising a fate worse than death and more, should she not comply with his wishes. "This is your last warning: go home or suffer my wrath."

Lutecia's jaw dropped as she stared at him, utterly appalled. Did this _thing_ just have the gall to call her pathetic?! "H-how _dare_ you?!" she shouted. "How fucking dare you beast?! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THAT!"

With that, Lutecia leapt forth, once more. But, Isley was having none of that. He spurred his horse, charging forth to meet her while she was in mid-air, and swiftly relieved his opponent of her sword arm.

Lutecia wailed in agony and rage, then, just as she landed and turned to retrieve her fallen limb, the soon-to-be former Number 1 heard the sound of galloping, before a firm whack and the pain of her severed leg drowned out all other sensations.

Rearing back, Isley turned and trampled upon the fallen woman. Lutecia tumbled and coughed as his mighty, black stallion's hooves broke skin and bone - pummelling the woman within an inch of her life and knocking the wind out of her. Then, he turned and did it again, and again, and again, until long after the mangled warrior stopped moving.

Then he partially transformed his left arm into a large cleaver, and decapitated her mangled corpse. Then and only then did he dismount to fetch the woman's head. Bringing her severed head up to his, Isley saw her expression had frozen in the display of pain and agony.

"Tch… annoying." then he mounted his steed once more and made his way to the east. He was going to make the Organization _pay_ for this.

* * *

Lutecia growled at the memory of Isley killing her off in such an _insulting_ manner. He didn't even transform! Hell, he didn't even dismount to fight her like a man, and he still bested her in only three blows! Adding insult to injury, he swung his claymore faster than her eyes could see, and that was just with his _natural_ speed! He didn't even release a shred his yoki to best her! He didn't _need_ to!

It made her sick.

"What the hell happened to me after I was… killed?" the Number 1 asked, "No, actually, how the _hell_ am I alive?" she looked to Dae and paused, "And who are you?" she didn't recognise him. Though _something_ about him was familiar.

"Well, obviously, I brought you back to life," Dae replied with no small amount of pride. "Also, I've only had half a face for a couple decades, so I suppose I can forgive you for not recognizing me."

Lutecia squinted her eyes at him at him. She gave him a full face and aged him down a few decades…

"...Dae?" she said, looking unsure. "The fuck happened to you? And why am I alive?"

"Many things, I can assure you," he cackled. "As for why you're alive, the Organization has itself a bit of a… problem. And I have been tasked to revive our strongest Number 1's… and then some, to deal with it."

"What kind of problem?" she asked, then the elf-eared woman grinned arrogantly, "Heh, whoever it is won't be a problem for me. You really shouldn't have bothered reviving the others."

"He's stronger than Isley, and has the other two Abyssal Ones at his beck and call," Dae deadpanned. "We cannot afford to take any chances with this being."

Lutecia, despite herself, couldn't help but waver at that. Though, she also couldn't help but feel a little… suspicious; who could be stronger than fucking _Isley of the North?!_

"Oh… just how strong is he?"

"That is currently unknown," Dae replied, his expression dire. "He's stronger than Riful of the West and Luciela of the South, combined, and has enough power to be able to reduce Pieta to a crater in an instant."

Lutecia stared, and stared, and stared some more, before finally she laid back down on the slab and closed her eyes. "And you're reviving your strongest warriors to take him on... Great. Just great." with another sigh, the elf-eared woman looked at the two-face reject and asked, "What can you tell me about him? If I am to fight, I might as well know as much as I can about him, eh?" She was _not_ going to make the same mistake and underestimate this being like she did Isley.

"That would be wise," the old man said with a sagely nod.

* * *

In Dabi, back with Naruto, the blond who was now sitting with the rest of his girls, was talking to Clarice and her team. Naruto was sitting with his girls on one end and the others were at the other. The table had mugs of ale, or a cup of milk in Miata's case. They were noticeably more comfortable around the blond now, and were enraptured with his retelling of his childhood.

"You actually been through that?" Clarice asked in wide eyed horrification.

Naruto nodded, with Miria and Jean holding his hands comfortingly. "Yep. It was suffocating at times, but I got through it."

"You poor thing… How did you not lose your mind?" a now somber Camilla asked; she was looking at Naruto in a new light now. "If it were me, I would have given up a long time ago."

Naruto shrugged. "I've always been a bit too stubborn for my own good. Though, in that case, it was a good thing. I saw what I could have become had I given up years later, in someone else." he shuddered. "And it was not a pretty sight."

"Who?" Miata asked, a single eye was looking up at him through her hair with childlike curiosity.

"His name is Gaara. When we first met, he was psychotic and axe-crazy. Long story short: he tried to kill me to 'prove his existence' or something crazy like that." He shrugged. "Then, I beat some sense into him… literally. Not quite sure how, but I did... and now, we're best friends."

"So… this person was a psychopath?" Elise asked, leaning against the table with her arms crossed in front of her. And Clarice gave her… 'daughter' a nervous but subtle glance, since she is mentally unstable - though she was very surprised and relieved that she seemed to have calmed down now that she was listening to the blond.

Even more surprising, was that _she_ was calmer around him and less nervous.

Naruto nodded with a sigh, "Yes. He was. Not from any fault of his own, mind you; the main cause of it was his own bas- ehm, jerk of a father." he quickly corrected himself when he remembered he was in the presence of an impressionable, little girl. "He sent assassins to try and kill him every day. When they didn't work, he got Gaara's uncle to try and kill him. That didn't kill him, either. But the experience left him… broken, for lack of a better word. He had never been the same since… until I came along."

"As someone once told me: 'he has a way of bringing the best out of the people around him'." said Miria, quoting Tsunade two years before, as she lovingly leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'll say~." Luciela giggled, her eyes glazing over as she reminisced her first time with him. His dick _really_ brought out the best in her alright~. Speaking of dicks she wouldn't mind having another go with him; and having her sister involved this time. Her one-eyed sister hardly joined in; not to mention she only got a small dose of dickings from her husband during the five years they were together.

Rafaela sighed in exasperation. She had a feeling her sister was thinking of something lewd. "Behave yourself, Luciela." the spiky-bob haired woman told her beloved sister.

"I _am_ behaving myself, dear sister of mine." The ginger told her, her shoulders jumping in silent laughter. "You need to loosen up a bit more. There's no need to act so… reserved."

"They're still with the Organization." Rafaela pointed out to her older sister. "We may not be fighting, but it doesn't change the fact they're still working for the enemy."

Being reminded of that had made Clarice, Nina, Elise and Camilla nervous; they weren't going to turn on them now were they? While they may have _very_ strict orders to not fight the Ladykiller under any circumstances, that didn't mean they could not try and fend him off. As unlikely as that may be to actually work.

Luckily Naruto came to the rescue by giving them a healthy dose of his logic. "That is true. They _are_ working for the Organization - but, reality is a very fickle thing. Today, they can be our enemy. Tomorrow, they could be our greatest allies. It all depends on what happens between then and now." Then Naruto looked at the latest generation of warriors, and gave them an encouraging smile. "Now, I want you four to be completely honest okay? What did the Organization say about me exactly? Because, for all you know, the Organization could be spouting a bunch of lies. And, well, sometimes you have to see to believe it. So - don't hold back on what you were told."

"That you were brainwashing these women into thinking the Organization was evil," Clarice said. "And that you're sexually exploiting them. We're also under strict orders not to engage, and to flee on sight if able."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. "So, why haven't you fled?"

"Because if we tried, you'd easily catch up or block our exit," Nina deadpanned.

"That and there is only one way out and you were in front of it at the time." Camilla deadpanned as well.

The blond shrugged. "Fair enough. And what do you think now that you've seen me in person?"

With a frown Nina rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "...You are not as bad as the Organization made you out to be." she looked at Miria, Jean and Rafaela and squint at them. "And they don't look brainwashed either..."

"They look genuinely happy as well." Elise said, as she looked at Miria and Jean sitting beside him.

Gulping down another mouthful of milk Miata exhaled happily before putting the near empty cup on the table. "Mister, why are you fighting the Organization?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment. Giving her a short answer wouldn't hurt. He can also tell Clarice, Nina, Elise and Camilla were curious to know as well. "A couple of reasons actually: as I said before, they were responsible for sending people I care about on a suicide mission."

"The battle of Pieta." Clarice said.

"Right." the blond nodded, "I lost someone I cared for, Natalie. We may not have known each other for long, but, the short amount of time I spent with her was enough for me to genuinely care for her. I lost it. Then they sent Alicia and Beth, along with Renee and Dietrich - the Numbers 1, 2 and 6 of your generation and a promising trainee - to kill God Eye Galatea someone else I care for. They failed obviously."

"A-are they…?" Clarice hesitantly asked.

"Dead?" he finished for her, and when she nodded Naruto shook his head and said, "No. They're still alive and with me."

Nina furrowed her brow. "You mentioned three numbers… Alicia and Beth were Numbers 1 and 2, that much I know - but who is, or was, Number 6? Because you mentioned four people and there's three numbers that were mentioned."

"Renee was Number 6. Dietrich was a trainee. I think she would have been in the single digits had she graduated. She's certainly strong enough to be one. Dietrich was brought along because she was very good at tracking." Naruto informed her then he cleared his throat and shifted around on his chair. "Anyway, after I beat them they decided to stay with me. I can't remember the exact reason for it now though, since it's been around half of a decade ago when it happened."

Suddenly Naruto looked to his left and furrowed his brow as a frown pulled at his lips. Those negative presences are beginning to move now. Most likely on Dabi itself. With a grunt the blond slowly got up, slipped his hands out from Miria and Jean's as he looked to the entrance of the tavern with narrowed and squint eyes.

Miria, Jean, Luciela and Rafaela all look at him, perplexed. Ninja, Clarice, Camilla, Elise and Miata all looked at him as well, though out of them all only Clarice was fidgeting nervously. He looked very intimidating now.

"Is there something wrong?" Miria asked.

Naruto didn't look at her. "Spread your senses out. Tell me what you feel." he told his wife.

Frowning confusedly at him Miria nonetheless did as he asked and used her yoki sensing. That was when she sensed it, multiple yoki signatured were descending on Dabi at a slow sedate pace. The yoki's belonging to these beings were being heavily suppressed which was why she didn't sense anything until her husband told her to.

"Multiple yoki signatures are approaching Dabi." the light-brunette said, "Voracious eaters, most likely."

Luciela, Jean and Rafaela weren't at all surprised; they were expecting the awakened beings to attack at any time. Naruto and Luciela being here may have warded them off, but it was only a matter of time before they acted on their baser instincts. They wanted to eat and Dabi was too good an opportunity for them to miss.

The others, excluding Miata, on the other hand were more alarmed. Nina abruptly stood up and looked towards the doors to the tavern. Elise and Camilla had stood up as well hands on the grip of their claymores. Clarice had gone pale faced, but it was Miata holding her hand what kept her from losing her cool.

"Are you going to take care of them, honey?" Luciela asked, even though she already knew the answer. It _was_ what they were here to do in the first place after all.

"Yeah." answered Naruto, he then got out from behind the table and casually made his way out of the tavern. But before he left completely, the blond stopped at the doorway and looked at Miata, Nina, Clarice, Elise and Camilla and said, "If you want to see then you're more than welcome. If not, then you can stay here."

After that, Naruto proceeded to leave the building.

"He's seriously not thinking of taking on a group of awakened beings is he?!" Nina exclaimed; her eyes were wide with disbelief. The woman forgot who she was dealing with for the moment, and was promptly reminded by one of his wives.

"He utterly demolished a small group of awakened beings a few days before we got to Pieta. And he did that in a more weakened transformation of his Nine Tailed fox form. He'll be fine." Rafaela said, she looked and sounded completely unconcerned for her husband and for good reason.

Miata got up and followed after Naruto. She just had to see this! The child's curiosity simply would not stop nagging her.

Clarice took notice of her ward following after the Ladykiller, "Ah! Miata!" and when the 13-year-old didn't answer, the brunette went after her. Strong or not, Miata is still a young girl and needs looking after.

Meanwhile, outside, the Uzumaki Patriarch pulled his hood up as he walked out in the open before coming to a stop. He leaned his head down and adjusted the cowl as to keep the biting cold wind from his face.

The weather seems to be getting worse. Thicker. Lucky for him he doesn't need to use his eyes to see where they are. Their negativity gave them away.

"Well, well, well," a feminine voice chuckled. "What have we here?"

"A human. But, if I remain as one, depends entirely on you and the others you have with you, lurking in the blizzard." Naruto replied.

"Oh, how cute," the woman chortled. Her voice became a tad more playful, as she continued. "I recognize your yoki, young man… Ladykiller, is it? What brings you this far North? Finally getting around to hunting down Isley? I could point you in his direction if you want."

Naruto chuckled. "I already know where he is. Just like I know there is someone directly behind me." then he suddenly reached behind him, and carelessly tossed them in front of the woman.

An elf-eared blonde with wavy hair yelped as she plopped down between Naruto and the other woman.

"As for why I'm here, it's because you all suddenly showed up actually." he continued as if he hadn't tossed someone in front of him.

"Well, some among us did," the woman continued, stepping forward. She was a dark brunette with short, wavy locks flaring wildly about. Her eyes were a deep crimson and she had white eyelashes. Despite the blizzard, she was decked out in a light, frilly dress.

"I, on the other hand, have been around for a while." She gestured to the blonde and said, "as has she." then, the brunette gave Naruto a polite curtsey. "Evianna, former Number 2, at your service. The blonde is named Betty. Do forgive her rudeness, she's famished, as are we all."

Naruto crossed his arms at that. "I hope you're not planning on using this town as a way to get nourishment."

The newly-named Evianna chuckled almost sheepishly. "Admittedly, we were, but then you showed up… and I have no intention of recreating what happened to Pieta."

"I see…" with a sigh Naruto walked over to Betty and pulled her up on her two feet. An act that left her bewildered. "Well, I understand; I don't approve you were going to kill innocent people but I do understand. You can't help it…" Then he smirked when he felt three other yoki signatures; they didn't seem to be aggressive, cautious yes, but not aggressive. "So… how many of you are there here?"

He knew there was five of them, but the blond wanted to know what Evianna was going to say first. If things go sideways, well, he can easily take them on. One at a time or all at once, he'll take them on.

"Five total," Evianna said. "The other three are newly-awakened. Apparently, the newest generation was a bit… rushed. They all lost control at the same time."

"That might explain why Kurama detected them popping up out of nowhere," Naruto muttered to himself. Then he sighed, "Alright, I can't exactly let you girls stay here…"

Evianna crossed her own arms and asked, "so, what do you propose, then? I know you brought Luciela of the South here, so you're at least willing to be friendly to our kind."

"Luciela is my wife, actually." he informed her, and took enjoyment in the surprise that little revelation had given her. "As for what I propose…" Naruto cocked his head to the side, and smiled, not that she noticed it. "I escort you five women out of Dabi and lead you all to a bandit camp nearby." There's one to the Southwest, if his negative emotion sensing is right. There's a _lot_ of malice coming from that general direction. "No one here gets hurt, and you still get fed. Everybody wins."

Evianna blinked owlishly, caught thoroughly by surprise. Then she smiled. "How kind of you," the former Number 2 said in genuine gratitude. She looked back at the tavern and couldn't help but ask. "So… how did the two of you get together? I simply _must_ know."

She also spotted the brat in the doorway and noted how surprisingly powerful Miata was.

"Believe it or not, Luciela seeked me out when she felt my yoki. She wanted to 'claim' me as her consort; to make a long story short, I claimed her instead."

"Oh? That's quite the daring claim," Eviana chortled.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe so, I claimed Riful of the West as my consort, and then made her my wife too. Including two other Awakened Beings. So I'm well aware of your… unique diet."

"Ladykiller, indeed," Betty said with a raised eyebrow.

"I get that alot," Naruto replied with a hearty chuckle. "So, will you accept my offer?"

"Yes, we will." Evianna nodded. "As the strongest one of my little group, I call the shots." she punctuated that with a dirty look to the other three. If they tried something, she'd kill them herself. She had no intention to be butchered by this man, or Luciela.

"Alright, let me go and tell the others." Evianna, Betty, and the other three awakened beings jumped when a poof of smoke appeared beside the blond, and to their shock and astonishment another Naruto appeared beside him wearing the same get up. "You know what to do."

"Aye. Boss." the clone saluted before skipping back to the tavern.

Naruto stared at his clone with dull eyes, before palming his face and dragging down his hand. "Why do my clones have to be so… quirky!?" he asked aloud, sighing exasperatedly.

"That is quite the curious technique," Betty said. "I didn't sense you using any yoki."

"Different type of energy,." Naruto explained. Then, he flashed the blonde a grin. "Stick around and I might teach it to you."

That definitely piqued her interest, as well as Evianna's.

"Come on, pretty ladies, let's go get you something to eat, eh?" he punctuated that statement by giving Betty and Evianna's rear ends a slap as he walked past.

Both women yelped as the latter giggled.

"Bold, are we?" Evianna teased. She looked to Betty and the other three unnamed women and gestured them to follow as she went with the blond.

"You folks nicknamed me, 'Ladykiller'." he replied with a chuckle. "I might as well live up to that nickname - even though I think it's a lame one." he looked at the elf eared woman beside her and grinned, "Besides, you both have a rocking hot body. How can I _not_ take the opportunity to give you a little tap on your fine ass?"

Betty turned beet red at that.

"So, what about you three? What are your names?" Naruto asked, looking at the others with a curious glance from over his shoulder.

The women in question were a redhead and two brunettes. The one on the left had pointed ears long, curly hair slicked back, and cascading down to her tailbone while the other had her hair in a pair of high pigtails with chin-length bangs framing her face.

"I-I'm Pyrrha," the redhead answered first. She had her hair in a ponytail and was decked out in a brown and white, scoop-neck dress with a brown bodice.

The one with the pigtails answered next. "I'm Megan," she said.

Last, the girl with the pointed ears answered last, visibly the most nervous. She also stood out as the only one who was armed and armored - decked out in a brown jerkin with steel pauldrons, vambraces and greaves over a black, sleeveless thong leotard. Slung across her back was a claymore - presumably hers. She looked back nervously with naturally gold eyes.

"I-I'm Glissa," she said fidgeting uncomfortably.

"You look a bit nervous, there," Naruto pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

"N-not really…" she replied. "Y-your presence is just… overwhelming."

"Really? I'm not even using yoki…" he frowned and cupped his chin. "Come here for a moment will you?"

She timidly nodded and obliged. When he put a hand on her arm Glissa inhaled sharply, and her eyes grew wide when she felt herself energised. A warmth spread through her entire physique. It was… intoxicating.

Then he took his hand away, and just like that the warmth was gone. But… she felt a difference. His presence wasn't as almost overbearing as before. It was tolerable, now.

"There, how do you feel now, cutie?"

"Powerful…" she whispered in surprise. "What did you do?"

"Just gave you a little boost," he chuckled. "Mind you, it's nothing like what I did for the warriors that were in Pieta. I gave them a power boost that allowed them to go toe to toe with single digits for a limited time; it included boosting all of their abilities as well. The one they were facing was called… Rigardo, I believe? A lot of the acting captains would have died to him had I not given them that limited power boost. But, this one I gave you is permanent."

"The Silver-Eyed Lion King…" Evianna muttered thoughtfully. "Seeing as how Isley's still around, it doesn't surprise me that he was the one to lead the charge."

"I wiped the little-wolf wannabe off the face of the planet, after he murdered one of my lovers."

"D-duly noted," Glissa muttered timidly. She was _not_ about to fuck with this man!

Naruto noted that the other girls shared that sentiment. "Good to know," he chirped. "Don't fuck with me, and I'm the nicest guy out there, but there are reasons I don't have very many enemies. They have a way of dying. Or end up being my friends. Dunno how for the latter, don't ask."

Evianna chuckled. "You're quite the interesting, young man, I must say."

"Thanks. And for man-eating monster girls, you're not bad either. Not sure what you look like in your awakened form; I'm almost afraid to find out actually. But, in your human forms you women are down right gorgeous. Fuckable, even!"

At that, Evianna had one hell of a good, genuine laugh. "Keep that up and I'll consider it~!"

Naruto chuckled, "We'll see, pretty lady. We'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the tavern...

"What do you mean he's going with them?!"

The clone had his hands raised placatingly. "The Boss is leading them away to a bandit camp, Miria. It's to make sure they don't go and kill everyone here."

"But why can't he just give them directions?!"

"Because this is the Boss we're talking about? He's not the type of person to leave things to chance. Besides, they pretty much confirmed they were here to eat people. The only reason they had not bothered attacking yet was mainly because of the Boss."

"Miria, we should let him do what needs to be done."

"Jean, he's-"

"Capable of taking care of himself. Really, if he wanted to, he would have them off the face of the Earth. Believe me, I _know_ what he is capable of. We all do."

Miria sighed. She hated to admit it, but Jean was right. "Fine… but I want my snuggles from you." she took Naruto's clone by the arm and dragged him against his will towards their rented bedroom. " _Now!_ "

* * *

Back with the original Naruto, he and the five awakened beings were now making their way on the outskirts of Dabi to the Southwest. He was still talking to them, mainly to pass the time, and mainly to see how flustered he can get them before they tell him to stop.

Despite being so overwhelmed earlier, Glissa was the hardest nut to crack of the lot. In fact, she seemed to enjoy his attention. Same with Evianna.

Pyrrha was the easiest to rile up, by far. The poor thing was so innocent… it was kinda cute, really.

So far none of them had told him to stop flirting with them. They actually _liked_ him complimenting them. Maybe it's time to… kick it up a notch? With a devious grin he walked in between Evianna and Betty, reached around their backs and grabbed a handful of their tit through their dress and pulled them in for a one armed hug.

He was surprised to feel the jealousy coming off Glissa in waves when he did.

Evianna giggled and Betty turned beet red, but didn't resist. And when he started kneading her tit, the blonde almost moaned out loud but managed to reduce it to a pitiful whimper instead. The brunette, however, had no such reservations.

She placed her hand on Naruto's and encouraged him to squeeze harder, groaning lewdly with a lecherous grin.

"Well, well, well," Naruto chuckled, as he looked at Evianna from under his hood with a grin. "You're quite the naughty little minx, aren't ya?"

The brunette giggled once more, slipping her hand down his trousers. "Perhaps~! Come on, cutie, _show_ me how you got the name Ladykiller~!"

"Maybe later," he told her, "we still got to get you something to eat first."

"Treating me to dinner, before taking my innocence?" she teased, "how noble of you~!"

"I'm treating all of you to 'dinner', an all you can eat a little bandit buffet." Naruto replied. "And as for innocence? What innocence? I see before me a _very_ seductive woman who knows how to use her womanly wiles~. Only someone with a lot of experience is capable of pulling that off."

"Perhaps," she giggled. "I know what men want, but I've never taken it all the way. I never needed to."

He gave her a knowing look from under his hood. "Because you would eat them before it ever comes to that, right?"

"I'm not the only one." She leered at Glissa. "A certain someone caught my attention by trying the same thing~!"

"Oh?" Naruto said, looking at the girl in question.

Glissa giggled at that. "Guilty as charged," she said with an impish grin.

"I'll say," he looked her up and down appreciatively. "your leotard looks good on you. And I saw what type it was, you naughty girl~."

She blushed and smiled, enjoying the attention. "I can be even moreso, if you want. Just say the word~!"

Naruto smiled back. "I'll consider it."

With that Naruto guided Glissa, Pyrrha, Betty, Megan and Evianna to the Southeast to get their source of nourishment.

* * *

Four hours later

"Hmm… a small camp this time around." Naruto said as he observed the small palisaded campsite ahead of him with the awakened beings. "I'd say, it fits 20 to 30 people. So you're going to have plenty of innards to eat. There might be a scouting party or two away, though. I can take a look around if you want?" he directed that question to Evianna since she was the leader of this small ragtag group.

The brunette shrugged. "I could help. My awakened form flies and it's relatively small. If I'm high up enough it's easy to mistake for a bird."

"That's a good idea. I can fly myself, but, I would be like a beacon to every living thing around a 100 miles or more if I did that. So that's out of the question."

"Alright," she giggled. Then, the woman started to strip, giggling again when Naruto wolf whistled, before transforming.

Her neck stretched outwards and her arms morphed into a pair of wings. Her feet were replaced by talons, and the brunette's whole body shifted into the form of a metallic bird that looked like it was wearing a porcelain mask with a woman's face.

"Huh… Interesting," Naruto muttered thoughtfully. "I wonder if you're as fast as Chomei…" he mused aloud to himself.

"Choumei? That's a curious name," she replied, cocking her head to the side. "Who is this Choumei?"

"You wouldn't know her," Naruto chuckled. "She's a demon from my homeland. We're close friends, though I haven't seen her in nearly a decade. She's a titanous six-winged beetle. The friendliest creature you'd ever meet, despite her appearance, though."

"How big is she?" Megan asked.

"You heard rumours of how big the Nine-tailed fox that wiped Pieta off the face of the earth was right?" When Megan nodded, Naruto continued, "She is just as big. And is just as capable of doing the same thing as the fox did. But as I said: Chomei is the most friendly demon you'll ever meet. The chances of her doing that are nearly nonexistent. Unless you piss her off. Hmm... I wonder if she's anywhere nearby…?"

The chances of her being away from the Elemental Nations is minimal, but if Tsunade was on this continent for the past five years without him knowing, then who knows - maybe Chomei is nearby too and he doesn't know it.

He looked up and shrugged. Putting those thoughts aside, he readdressed Evianna. "Alright, wondering aside, you take to the skies, I'll take the ground." he then looked to Megan and the others. "The chances of them running with their tails between their legs is going to be very high. You want me to stop anyone that tries to run away while you're feasting on those fuckers?"

Glissa smiled impishly. "I actually prefer chasing them myself. I enjoy the hunt~."

Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably upon hearing that.

"Pyrrha," she looked at Naruto when he called her name, "remember: bandits are the scum of the earth. They like to rape, kidnap, and burn entire villages to the ground for the heck of it. You would be doing the world a favour by getting rid of them. Okay?"

She didn't like it but Pyrrha nodded nonetheless.

"Okay. I'll be circling around and making sure none of the bandits try to run away. Otherwise, go nuts." With that, he gave Glissa, Pyrrha, Betty and Megan a quick spank or ass fondling; his movement was too fast for them to react before he suddenly darted off towards the bandit camp. He was moving so fast it was like he was a blur to the naked eye.

Glissa giggled, loving the attention. Pyrrha yelped and her cheeks shared the same color as her hair, while Betty and Megan smiled shyly at him. When he ran ahead, Evianna took to the skies, Glissa ran over to the camp drawing her claymore from its scabbard; Betty and Megan did the same thing and Pyrrha being the most reluctant to eat human innards, decided to follow them at a distance.

Glissa, Betty and Megan suddenly appeared in the middle of the camp catching many men, young and adult completely unaware. The poor fuckers had no idea just what had gotten themselves in the middle of their camp. Then as they smiled maliciously, their eyes changed from their natural colour to a demonic, gold with vertical slit irises, their teeth lengthened into sharpened tips, and in the case of Betty she split herself down the middle from head to groin revealing rows upon rows of teeth, several tendrils shot out and coiled themselves around some poor fucker and yanked him in between her.

The unlucky bastard only had enough time to scream in fear before Betty closed around him, much like an iron maiden. She began chewing contentedly, the sickening sound of crunching bones were heard as she chewed on the now dead bandit. She proceeded to do the same thing on another unlucky bastard that got in her path. And another. And another.

As she didn't want to ruin her only set of clothing on her back, Glissa had partially transformed. Her teeth lengthened to fangs, and her black hair turned into writhing, metallic, cord-like tentacles as her skin turned green and her hands turned into golden, razor-sharp claws. Her hair then coiled around two hapless fuckers from the chest and waist and ripped them in half. She then pounced upon them, ripping their carcasses to shreds with her claws as she feasted.

Megan growled as her teeth lengthened also, becoming reminiscent of a saber tooth tiger. Due to the size of her awakened form, she opted for a partial transformation, not wanting her clothes to get damaged beyond repair. Megan's hands lengthened in size and height; her skin around her arms and hands turned a deep, bluish grey as they morphed into jagged, hook-like blades, similar to those of a praying mantis. She grabbed one hapless victim and ripped him in half.

Pyrrha barely changed at all - her ears drooping on becoming more beast-like, coated with red fur as a pair of small horns poked out from just below her hairline. Then, the redhead opened her mouth and her long, tentacle-like tongue stretched outwards, wrapping around the neck of a man ten feet away and snapping it with a sickening crack, as she charged forth.

Then Evianna swooped down like a bird of prey and snatched one man up in her talons and flew off. The man's screams were abruptly cut off when she tore into his body, and ripped out his intestines before devouring it.

When Evianna was done with him, Betty snatched the bandit's falling carcass out of the air and happily devoured it.

Not too far away, Naruto watched the awakened beings go to work. He kept an eye out for any of the bandits trying to run away from the slaughter. Sure enough, there were a few that tried to run for their lives, though Glissa immediately gave chase, giggling madly.

She grabbed the one in front by the ankles and dragged him back, tripping the others in the process as she pounced upon him and ripped the hapless fucker open with her claws. The other three didn't get far as she picked them off one by one.

Pyrrha also chased after several others, making quick work of them with her extending tongue while Evianna circled around snatched up the rest. Letting them fall to their deaths one by one, while eating a few.

"Hmm. Looks like I won't have to get myself involved, after all." he said to himself. "They work together pretty damn well. I'm impressed."

Any that tried to run away, they would be run down instead and dragged to their deaths. No one had noticed him thanks to them facing in the direction of the blizzard. Those few who were brave enough to fight were swiftly taken down, either by Betty, Glissa, or Pyrrha.

Megan was no slouch, though she was busy happily nibbling away at the leader's carcass - a woman with long, flowing, chestnut locks and an eyepatch over her right eye. Too bad… The woman was quite hot, actually.

At least the tents are still up and in good condition. Well, some of them anyway. Maybe he could stash those away for later? No need to let good loot go to waste. With the women now feasting on the corpses of the fallen bandits, Naruto took that moment to rejoin them.

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves." he told them and gave Pyrrha a spank on the rear while she was still eating. "And full up on eating human innards." the blond added and kneaded the her faun-like rear for a moment before moving on. "Because if you are we can go straight back to Dabi once you're ready."

Pyrrha blushed heavily, but carried on after giving him a nod.

Then Naruto yelped as Glissa pounced upon him. "You honestly think I'd let you get away with all that teasing~?" She giggled. "C'mon, tiger, show me what you're packing in those pants of yours~!"

As aroused as he is, Glissa was still covered in blood. And had the remains of her victim's innards around her mouth and cheeks. He wasn't going to do anything until she cleaned herself up. Unfortunately, they were in the north so him using water jutsu he used to clean Ophelia and Rafaela all those years ago would not be a wise thing to do here. Even if it _was_ tempting to do.

"I would _love_ to - but you're covered in blood. That kinda kills the mood." he pointed out to her. Not to mention he needed to get back to Dabi as well.

Glissa chuckled sheepishly. "Fair enough."

"Sorry," he leaned up and gave her a bemused look. "Care to get off of me now?"

Glissa hopped off and set off to see if the bandits had something for her to bathe with. Surely their leader wouldn't have enjoyed being smelled from a mile away.

It didn't take long for them to finish up.

They even picked clean the bones of the ones Betty didn't eat whole for good measure, while Glissa dug up a little tub designed to be used over a fire. Oh, she was going to enjoy the first hot bath she'd had in a long, long time~!

Naruto chuckled as the elf-eared brunette made a show of stripping herself down and slipping into the tub as soon as it was ready. The other girls just needed to wash their faces, with the exception of Betty. She was next in line for the bath.

Not too long after, the girls were all cleaned up and Glissa was teasing Naruto once more… while still naked.

The blond chuckled as she hugged his arm, pressing her tits against him as she hungrily eyeballed the object of her desire. Not one to be left out, Evianna clung onto his other arm and asked with a seductive grin, "so, is it true that you fucked warriors in Pieta in one sitting~?"

Naruto let out a hearty chuckle at that. "With my clones, I could, but no. Most of them weren't interested at the time. I did pound a team of five, though." he admitted. "I don't go for anyone that doesn't show any interest in me. And those that do, well, it doesn't need saying." then he blinked and looked at her owlishly. "How did you know about that anyway? I never told anyone."

Evianna chuckled, "Word gets around; and rumours say they were loud. Can you confirm that?"

Naruto gave her a bemused grin, "I'm not going to say…" and Evianna and Glissa yelped in surprise when the blond they were holding on was abruptly replaced by a log. The five awakened beings wildly looked around and quickly found the blond himself a yard away, adjusting his cloak and hood. "And I'm not sure about you but I should be getting back to Dabi. Luciela tends to get cranky if I'm not around for long. And I'm not all that keen to leave an Abyssal One to herself."

"Wait!" Naruto stopped himself from moving when he heard Pyrrha call out to him. He looked at her and gestured for her to continue. "W-where can we find you if we w-want to see you again?"

Naruto was quiet for the longest time. Then just when Pyrrha was about to tell him to forget answering if he didn't want to, he finally answered her, "To the West in the Dragonspine Mountains, there is a fortified town called Morris. It has a Citadel perched on the peak of the closest mountain, so you can't miss it. It's a two week journey from here, so if you want to find me, you will find me there. I'll warn you though, Riful of the West is there, along with two other awakened beings, one of whom is stronger than Riful and Luciela combined. There's also 25 other warriors there as well. So if you're going to cause trouble: don't. They won't take too kindly to that."

"U-understood," Pyrrha muttered. She then looked to Evianna questioningly.

Said brunette had no intention to pass up this opportunity. Protection from the organization, plus food, shelter, and a cute boy toy? Who the hell wouldn't want all that?

"How about we accompany you back there, instead?" she asked with a saucy grin, sauntering on up to the blond with a sway to her hips.

Glissa let out a little giggle, striking a sexy pose as she added, "We'd gladly keep you company if you want~!"

Naruto chortled, "Very tempting. But I have plenty of girls back in Morris to keep me company. All 29 of them. You can come with if you want, though. Hell, I'd prefer it. It would keep you pretty ladies out of trouble, and you get fed some criminals from my continent weekly… until we figure out how to grow entrails for you to eat all you want."

Evianna blinked at that, unable to believe what she'd just heard. "Grow?"

Naruto showed them his right arm and when he pulled up the sleeve of his undershirt past the elbow, they all noticed the discolouration around its bicep.

"I lost the most of my arm a near decade ago, but thanks to a… scientist at Morris, I was able to replace it, by having a new one grown for me. Long story short: if a limb is able to be grown, then I don't see why innards and other organs can't be grown, as well. We're still working on it though; so in the meantime, we're getting the preserved bodies of criminals as the source of nourishment for the awakened ones living there."

He was amused when Glissa ran her hand up and down his fake arm; the woman was unable to keep the awed expression off her face at how real it felt.

Evianna hummed thoughtfully. "And you're sure they'll be enough to go around, when the number living there suddenly doubles?"

"It'll take some planning, but we can manage," Naruto replied with a grin. "There's a few awakened beings lurking on the outskirts of Morris as well… they've been there for the past two years, in fact. And haven't done anything else. We've been making preparations to 'take care' of them in case they decided to attack the populace. We've also been preparing to house them in case they decided to take up residence in the citadel. But, like I mentioned, they haven't made a move; maybe if you lot came back with me and my girls, they will come out of hiding themselves… If so, everybody wins."

Evianna nodded in agreement. That made sense. "Alright… I like the sound of that."

"Okay then, now…" his eyes roamed up and down her physique, "as much as I _love_ the sight of your naked body, you and Glissa should get dressed up and ready to move out."

The elf-eared brunette pouted. "Spoilsport," she said teasingly.

Naruto chuckled. "A blizzard is still going on," he pointed out. "Though it's letting up now. And unlike you, I'm affected by the cold." He then gave her a playful swat on the rear. "Be a good girl and you'll be rewarded, though~!"

Glissa giggled and skipped off to grab her clothes and armour. Evianna sighed and went to do the same. Once they were all clothed, dried and now decent once more, Naruto made several clones who got to work on disassembling the still intact tents and any loot they could find.

He wasn't going to let that go to waste. Not to mention he can sell them all to a trader or two for some Bera. And get some supplies for his citadel.

"Impressive." Evianna said. "I saw you making one, but I had no idea you could make this many."

"I could make a lot more if I wanted to," Naruto replied with a chuckle.

"How many in total?" Megan asked.

"The last time it was around… two to three thousand? I'm not too sure." he said, with a scratch to the side of his head. "I _can_ make a lot more than that, now that I'm older." deciding to give them a little bit of information on the clones, just to make doubly sure they wouldn't try anything reckless. They were clearly not idiots, but it was better to be safe than sorry. "Interesting fact: the clones are capable of doing anything I can do. So, the fox you heard destroying Pieta? They can _all_ turn into it." He gestured for them to follow him, "Come on, let's head on back to Dabi."

Evianna sighed heavily. Damn, she was glad to have decided not to attack him!

With all that said and done, the small party of six went on their merry way.

* * *

Four hours later

Just as Jean's clone was about to go out and see if she could spot Naruto coming back, the tavern door opened to reveal him and five others following. With a sigh the blond lowered his cowl and made his way over to his wives, and the hybrids they were keeping company, though not before he told the awakened women to stay where they are.

He's pretty sure the warriors of the Organization were going to be jumpy as fuck, now that there's five more awakened beings in the tavern. Luckily, it was _just_ them and no one else. Seems the tavern was vacated while he was away.

"Glissa?!" Elise jolted out of her chair at the sight of the elf-eared brunette.

Said woman suddenly felt a bit awkward. "Hey… It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Naruto looked between the two repeatedly. "...you two know each other?" he asked, looking a little clueless.

"Y-yeah," Glissa replied. "We were fellow trainees back in the Organization. She helped me learn proper edge alignment when I was still having a bit of trouble with it."

"What Number were you then?" he asked, now more than a little curious. And he wondered if she learned anything else from her… due to the way she dressed..

"I was Number 45," she replied, gesturing to her claymore. "It's the reason I still have this. Seeing as how I was such a low-tier warrior, I figured being armed might help my chances of surviving when I awakened."

"Smart move, if you ask me." he complimented. "How'd you awaken anyway? You don't _seem_ like the type to go over her limit easily."

"I… don't know…" she admitted sheepishly. "I always had a hard time keeping it in check, until after I awakened."

"Hmm... that's a mystery…" with her having his full attention, Naruto turned to face Glissa directly. "What do you remember? Were you fighting anyone? Training?"

"I awakened on my first mission…" she replied, visibly embarrassed. "I was sent to fight a youma, here in the North; it was stronger than I was expecting, and… I lost control, I guess?"

"Well… that's one mystery solved then." Naruto muttered.

Evianna jumped in upon hearing his concern. "Megan and Pyrrha suffered a similar fate," she pointed out. "No doubt the fact that they are all low-tier is no coincidence."

At that Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion; this has the Organization's name written all over it. He looked at the girls in question. "You both were sent on a mission where the youma you fought was stronger than expected?"

"Yes. It was on my first assignment to the North." Megan replied. "I was Number 39, prior to awakening."

"The same for me. Only it was on my third assignment. The first and second youmas were… stronger than i thought, but I took care of them by tricking them. It was the third that made me go over my limit." Pyrrha added. " I was Number 32 before I awakened."

"After seeing the mudhead over there a few days ago," Betty added, "I've had a suspicion that the low-tier warriors of this generation were a bit… half-assed in their conversion. Evianna seems to share that belief."

"Evianna?!" her shout came from the hallway as Miria came back down to greet her man. "As in the Highland Harpy?"

"Not a nickname I'm proud of, but yes," the former Number 2 grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I take it you know of her, honey?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. She was a Number 2, back in Roxanne of Love and Hate's time."

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Roxanne of Love and Hate?"

"An evil bitch that should have been put down like the dog she was a long time ago." Evianna growled. _She_ was someone the Former Number 2 loathed. "Any friends she made would end up dead in an Awakened Hunt she took part in some time later. She got the Number 1 in her time, Dust Eater Cassandra, killed after taunting her with the death of her only friend. Cassandra was hacked to death by her fellow compatriots after they got scared bearing witness to her Dust Eater technique."

Naruto frowned, clearly detecting a grudge. "That's not why you hate Roxanne, though, is it?"

Evianna frowned, sighing sadly. "One of her victims was my beloved sister, Uranus." crossing her arms and averting her gaze, Evianna continued, her voice dripping with venom as she spoke. "When I confronted her about it, that bitch just laughed in my face, calling my sister a dog for inventing her 'Blade of Evil' fighting style. Adding insult to injury, my nickname of 'Highland Harpy' has nothing to do with my awakened form."

"...I'm going to guess _she_ called you that? And it stuck?" the blond said.

Evianna nodded bitterly. "She accused me of nagging her. I _know_ she's responsible, even though I can't prove it. Uranus was simply too experienced to go down that easily. She knew what she was doing!"

Naruto sighed and pulled the awakened woman into a caring hug. "Well, at least Roxanne's dead now," he said. "If you'll let me, I'd be happy to help you move on."

"I already have," she said. "Hearing that bitch's name just opened up an old wound. I'll be fine, though. Thanks." she gave Naruto a genuine smile and kissed him on the cheek.

Then Naruto yelped when Miria pulled him to her with a possessive hiss, "Mine!"

Upon being greeted with such a sight after coming down to check on her man, Luciela let out a loud chuckle. "Looks like my tom has some new additions to his ever-growing family, no?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, just yet, Lucy." the blond replied, bringing an agitated Miria in for a one armed hug and a peck on the cheek. She calmed down considerably to that. "They are coming back with us to Morris, though. So they don't cause trouble. So who knows, maybe in time they will."

Miria sighed, giving him a reluctant nod. "A-alright, then."

Rafaela huffed, not at all convinced. Her husband was a shameless womanizer and they all knew it; he'd fuck all five of them, eventually… the warriors, too… and the big-breasted bimbo back home. She just _knew_ it!

Naruto sighed tiredly, feeling Rafaela's jealousy wash over him like a tidal wave. So he slipped his arm out from Miria and made his way over to her, before placing a finger under the one-eyed woman's chin and guiding her into a deep, loving kiss.

Her knees buckled, instantly. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep herself upright, and to pull him against her as she leaned in. Naruto meanwhile moved his hands to her waist and thighs, and hugged her to him. Then he slithered his tongue past her lips and explored her mouth to his heart's content.

Camilla giggled lewdly at the sight. "My, my… what is one man to do with so many women to please~? I simply _must_ know how you pull it off!"

Elise, meanwhile, couldn't keep the amusement off her face as she dealt out for another round of poker.

Nina was less than amused, while Clarice was busy awkwardly explaining to a curious Miata what Naruto and Rafaela were doing.

Then the couple pulled away, with Rafaela blushing profusely for making out with her husband in front of so many people. Still, she was appreciative for the show of affection.

"You better now?" he asked her with an expectant, yet amused, grin.

"Admittedly," she confirmed, shyly averting her gaze.

"Good." he pulled her into a one armed hug and led her to the table they were occupying previously. "We're gonna stay here for the night. Might as well put that room I got for us to use, no?" He then pulled Rafaela into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her stomach as he pulled her back, flush against his chest.

"Oh, I will," Jean's clone giggled.

Chuckling at that, the blond redirected his attention to Nina. "It seems I dealt with your job for you. So, what are you going to do now?" he politely, and respectfully asked her as Miria, Jean and the other awakened beings that came back with him sat around the table.

"...We'll stay for the night too." the Number 9 eventually answered. "In the morning, we'll be returning to the Organization."

"So… does that mean we can talk to him still?" Camilla asked, looking at the blond with a grin.

"Just… don't say anything lewd in front of the kid." Nina relented.

"I'll be sure to reword them, then." the naughty Number 20 assured. Then she went over to the table Naruto was at and sat on the opposite end. "Hello again~."

"Well, hello, there," Naruto chuckled. "I take it you had a chat with my wives while I was gone?"

"Jean and Luciela were particularly informative," she answered with a nod and a saucy grin. "I still simply can't believe a man could be that big without seeing it for myself, though~!"

"Camilla!" Nina barked.

"Miata doesn't know what I mean~," said woman singingly responded.

"Maybe you should ask questions that _won't_ make it awkward for poor Clarice to explain." Naruto advised, gesturing to the brunette in question with a chuckle. "But yes. I am. What else did they tell you I wonder?" he added looking at an impish Jean and Luciela.

Camilla gave him a dead serious look. "That you can heal our stigmas."

Nina, Clarice and Elise jolted up, but it was Nina who slammed her hands on the table and shouted. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Miata, having the mind of a 5 year old, didn't understand what the big deal was.

Jean giggled, lifting her shirt to show that her stomach was now completely unblemished.

Naruto smiled at the befuddled women, awakened _and_ otherwise. "That was one of the reasons, though not the main one, on why the warriors from Pieta defected. I _could_ do the same for you. But then the Organization would probably do everything they can to get their hands on me."

"With good reason," Evianna muttered. "They would want that power."

"They've tried everything to get it shut." Miria said, before looking at Nina with a serious expression. "We want to keep as much information about him from the Organization as possible. Even now the amount of knowledge they have on him is barebones at best. It's likely just guess work."

Though they may know more about him now, since they sent someone to the Elemental Nations itself to get help. So they may have _some_ knowledge on what he can do.

"...Why would you want to keep the knowledge of being able to heal our stigma away from the Organization? Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Think of it this way: if the organization knows about me capable of healing your stigmas, then they'll send you to capture me. As in, you'll have to fight me." he paused to let his words sink in. "They're also responsible for the death of one of my lovers, as well as the suffering of many others, so my willingness to work with them is… not very high." he censored himself at the last second, seeing as how Miata was nearby.

"I see…" Camilla said with a frown.

"Not to mention if you want our man to heal your stigma, then you're going to have to desert the Organization." Jean added.

"Why should we have to desert?" Nina asked, looking at Jean with narrowed eyes.

"Well, if the Organization found out your stigma is gone, do you honestly think they'll let you leave their clutches? To go on more assignments?" Miria rhetorically asked. "You'd become Dae's guinea pig the second they find out. You would be dissected and experimented on to see how it happened, and if they can somehow replicate it."

Nina frowned, unable to deny that. And Clarice and Camilla shuddered; Dae was just plain creepy. The man just… rubbed them the wrong way. And it was _not_ because of him missing the skin on one half of his face, though it certainly didn't help.

Evianna decided to jump in. She just had to see this healing technique in action. "Perhaps you could claim to have sent one of her party after him as a spy?" she suggested.

Rafaela scowled. "I was sent to keep an eye on him; the second they found out I was 'compromised', they immediately branded me a traitor. The chances of them doing so again, and taking it out on them is high." she gestured to Nina and her awakened being hunting team in question.

The awakened brunette shrugged. At least she tried.

"I've heard they don't have a lot of tolerance for failure either." Naruto added, remembering what those reports he took had said. "There's a small pattern I've been thinking on since Pieta: they send their troublemakers on tough missions, or at least missions that gives them less chances of survival."

Camilla frowned. "That would explain why they sent us on a hunt to deal with several voracious eaters," she said, "They never seemed to like me all that much."

"I take it you didn't know how many of them there were either." Naruto asked. "Because if they had come here to fight, quite a lot of you would have either died, or been heavily injured at best." he added, gesturing to Evianna and her group. Plant the seeds of doubt, and they will ask questions, forcing them to think and make their own decisions.

And it was working.

"Evianna, here, as Miria pointed out," he continued, "was Number 2, back in her day. The odds of you having a chance against her, alone are pretty slim. Add another four and well… the numbers speak for themselves. Sure, most of them were low-tier, but they're pretty good at working as a team, from what I've seen."

Nina scowled deeply at that. She couldn't deny that the handlers were unhappy with her track record.

"To add on to that," Miria began, getting everyone's attention on her, "the last awakened being hunt I led, all party members were troublemakers. We were lied too about the awakened being we were hunting, and almost died. Not long after that we were sent to Pieta, and all warriors who were sent there were troublemakers. Quite a few of us that were sent there were those that almost awakened. Jean and myself being some of the few who had almost awakened."

"In my case I _did_ awaken." Jean added, much to the shock of everyone excluding her husband, Miria, Rafaela, and Luciela. "But I managed to keep my human soul intact long enough for another warrior to bring me back and she was a warrior that almost awakened at some point, and another that was sent to Pieta as well."

"So to recap: if the Organization is unhappy with you, then they're gonna send you on difficult missions, purposely hold back on information, or send you on awakened being hunts where you're most likely going to die. If you almost awakened the same thing will happen. Any questions?" Naruto asked them with a smile that even they could tell was faked.

"This is… a lot to take in." Camilla said as she rubbed her temples.

"Indeed," Nina concurred. "But what he says makes sense. The Organization is _not_ happy with us. Clarice… being a failed conversion, is more likely to be sent on missions that will get her killed. Miata is… unstable.."

Elise, who had broken away from the poker game she was in, joined them. She was able to hear everything that was said. "It's your call, Nina. What do we do with this information?"

"If I may?" Miria spoke up. "Naruto, you have that seal to get to us in the blink of an eye no matter where we are. You can give it to them and they would be able to call on you whenever they're in trouble."

"You can?" Nina looked at him with wide eyes.

Naruto chuckled. "Yup. If you find yourselves needing my help to pull you out of a bad situation, I'd be glad to."

"We have to meet a handler after our mission was complete." Nina said. "How long does this 'seal' take to apply?"

"Not long," he assured, "A few minutes, at most. You can easily get it done tonight, or tomorrow morning."

Camilla grinned as a thought came to her, "Or, we can go to our handler tomorrow and inform him we found the Ladykiller and made peaceful contact with him on our mission. Since he knows us, we could 'offer' the Organization a way to get information on him."

"I like that idea," Elise said, "Nina, should we meet the handler tomorrow? And offer to 'spy' on him?"

Miria growled in irritation. She knew those two were just scheming to try and seduce her man. Naruto calmed the woman down by French kissing her.

"Perhaps we will." Nina answered, then she looked at the blond in question. "You _will_ be here tomorrow morning, right? It should take us a few hours to reach the rendezvous point."

Pulling away from the liplock he had with his wife, Naruto shrugged. "I don't see why not. Oh, I want you to pass them along a message if you can."

"What would that be?" Nina asked.

"Tell them 'the Ladykiller and the kages know about everything they're doing here, and we're not happy about it.'"

"The kages?" she asked inquisitively.

"They'll know what I mean," he answered cryptically, with a grin that sent a shiver up the warriors' spines.

Then he gave Rafaela a tap on the thigh and with a disappointed moan, she scooted off his lap, giving the blond's legs some much needed rest and to get the blood flowing again. Only for Miria to take her place and rub her ass suggestively against his groin as if she were marking her territory.

He couldn't help but laugh at that. Miria's possessiveness was so cute!

Oh, how tempted he was to 'claim' _his_ territory, right then and there~! But, there was a kid in the room. And they were in public, too. So, he settled for hugging her close and giving his wife some much-needed snuggles.

"We'll deliver the message," Nina assured uncomfortably. That blatant display of affection Phantom Miria was showing him was giving her… strange feelings. She quite easily identified the jealousy, but the others... not so much.

Camilla was _far_ more amused, as were Glissa and Evianna. They wanted so badly to see what he had to offer~! Clarice was blushing and had covered Miata's eyes from the sight, lest she continue asking more questions… or have what was left of her innocence be ruined by the suggestive display.

One could practically _see_ the question marks floating above the Number 4's head.

Pyrrha and Megan were so horribly confused, as well, wondering how seeing Miria rubbing her butt against Naruto's crotch made them feel so… hot. Elise had a better understanding, though she was uncharacteristically flustered, unable to help but be a bit jealous, as well.

"Time for bed, then, I guess," Naruto called out. "Hey, Jakob! You mind finding the new girls a room? They're with me."

"I'll see what I can do!" the man called back; then Jakob went to go and check if he had any spare keys. He came back out and placed a key on the counter. "I got one room left. Since you already paid me more than enough Bera to last you several days, you can have this one for free."

Naruto didn't feel like freeloading off of the man, and replied with. "I'll pay you for their room anyway. How's 20 Beras sound?"

"You truly are too kind," Jakob replied.

Chuckling Naruto got Miria to slide off his lap and went over to the counter and took the key. He then took out a pouch and put 20 gold rods in its place. Jakob happily took the extra Bera; he earned more from Naruto in one night than he did for an entire week! Then he made his way back to his table and handed the key to Evianna.

Evianna smiled at the blond. "Thank you for your generosity," she said, taking the key. "I'd be happy to… 'reward' you for it, if you so wish~."

Miria responded by pulling Naruto down in his seat and taking her spot back on his lap with a possessive hiss. "He's mine! Mine, mine, mine!"

The awakened brunette couldn't help but giggle at the childish display. "Quite the devoted one you have there~!"

Miria growled at her, before yelping subduedly when Naruto gave her a firm smack on the ass.

"She can be a bit… jealous when she sees a newcomer," Naruto chuckled. "But, this is the first time I ever saw her act like this. I can't help but find it cute, though."

Miria turned beet red at the compliment and started rubbing her rear against him, again. That did it… She yelped again, upon feeling Naruto get up and scoop her into a bridal carry.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I need to… tend to my wife."

With that, Naruto retreated into the hall, carrying a beet red Miria to his room for the night.

"Mama?"

"Yes, honey?" Clarice asked, dreading what Miata wanted to know.

"Why was there a big bump in Naruto's pants?"

Clarice stared at the curious Number 4... and then there was a loud thunk as the brunette's forehead hit the table. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" she whined, pitifully.

"Y-you'll find out when you're older, Miata." Nina decided to help Clarice out of pity. "You're too young to understand." well... mentally, anyway.

Miata cocked her head to the side, thoroughly confused, but she nodded with acceptance.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the dead of night and nary a sound could be heard, save for the light pattering of Glissa's bare feet as she clumsily snuck up to Naruto's room. In all fairness, stealth was not her strong suit.

Still, she was a woman on a mission. She just _had_ to see what the Ladykiller was packing after spotting that nice bulge, earlier!

Unfortunately, she was not the only one. Just as she rounded the corner, she came face-to-face with one of the warriors from earlier… Camilla, was it?

Said warrior took a few steps back out of surprise; then she smirked. "Oh? What are you doing out this late I wonder?"

Glissa blushed and grinned. "Same as you, I'd assume~?"

Camilla giggled. "Oh, how cute! You're here to try and seduce the Ladykiller, too, then~?"

"Seduce? Not quite. See how big his dick is after seeing that bulge? Hell. Yes." Glissa purred.

The naughty Number 20 grinned impishly and gestured for her fellow perv to be quiet as she opened the door and peeked in. It was dark and it was quiet, save for the soft snores from Naruto and his wife Miria. Looking at Glissa, Camilla gestured for her to get down as she slowly opened the door even more. Then the blonde crawled in the room on her hands and knees.

The elf-eared brunette quietly, though enthusiastically followed suit and carefully closed the door behind her.

When they were beside the bed, The two could see Naruto in the buff and sprawled out upon the bed, a naked and very satisfied Miria snuggling up to to him. How the man wasn't freezing to death was an excellent question.

The two female perverts exchanged looks then to the bed, then to each other again.

"...How do we do this?" Camilla whispered, as to not wake Naruto and his wife up… she didn't want Phantom Miria to be pissed off if she sees what they're doing to him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind enduring a double-blowjob~!" Glissa giggled lowly, and impishly.

Camilla licked her lips, purring and grinning like a cheshire cat. "That, I can get behind~!"

With their evil scheme in mind the two women gently got on the mattress and crawled up to Naruto, hungrily eyeballing their prize. The slowly eased down between his thighs, pressing against one another side by side as they got closer to the flaccid 9 inch cock. The damn thing wasn't even erect and it was still impressive! An eager Camilla gently grabbed hold first, having experience with such… activities and lightly stroked him to life.

"Lick him near the tip," she whispered to Glissa.

The former Number 45 grinned at her and nodded, looming down and licking Naruto's quickly awakening monster cock, swirling her tongue around the bulbous head. Naruto groaned in his sleep at the feel of having his now erect cock getting stroked and licked; smacking his lips the blond lightly shifted around and pulled his wife to him a bit.

Miria mewled cutely in her sleep and rest her head against his chest, sliding her arm around his waist.

Camilla grinned, and whispered into Glissa's ear. "He likes it, take the head in your mouth and swirl your tongue around it."

Glissa did just that as she gently fondled his balls.

Naruto groaned in his sleep, his hand coming up and rubbing Glissa's scalp. She couldn't _believe_ his size!

Neither could Camilla, for that matter. _'Holy hell, he wasn't exaggerating!'_ she thought in both horror and excitement. _'How does he make it fit?!"_ Coming down onto the slumbering blond, Camilla decided to further assist her compatriot. She latched her lips on to the side of his dick with a soft, audible nom and started sucking on it as she moved her head up and down the shaft.

Naruto's eyes fluttered and rolled back at the sensation of two women working together to service his dick. But he didn't wake up. The girls prefered it this way. Let him sleep, let him dream; he'll have something nice to wonder about in the hours to come.

Glissa groaned around the cockhead, and started to softly suck and slurp around it. Her eyes closed in concentration as she started to lightly bob up and down on it. Never taking more than the glans into her gob. The less she could take in, the more she could focus on a specific spot, and the more Camilla could work the rest of him.

A few minutes of this and Glissa pulled away, allowing Camilla to take her place, while she went and latched on to the side of the slumbering man's prick. Camilla showed more enthusiasm in her sucking and slurping, but like Glissa, she did not take more than the bulbous head into her mouth for a similar reason.

She may have been experienced but Camilla was not all that eager to use the entirety of her throat. The stitching keeping the base of her throat sealed may accidentally break to the strain; it's unlikely, but the possibility was still there. But still, she wasn't about to let that minor inconvenience spoil her fun.

With a soft, quiet moan, she closed her eyes in concentration and started to move her gob up and down on the bulbous head, with Glissa dragging her tongue up and down the rest of the inches, slobbering his dick with her saliva.

The elf-eared brunette and the naughty blonde worked together like a team, swapping places every few minutes as they brought the slumbering blond closer and closer to his end. Until finally, he let out a groan that signified his release.

Glissa's eyes snapped open, growing almost as wide as saucers as her cheeks bloated. She was quick to swallow what filled her mouth, before pulling away to let Camilla get a taste of him before he could dirty the bed with his seed. The blonde did her damnedest to take the rest on, but damn, was it hard!

He filled her mouth with his seed in one shot! He was so fucking verile! Perhaps… perhaps Jean wasn't exaggerating when she claimed that Naruto had knocked her up? Oh, if that was the case, she'd defect right then and there~!

Eventually though, his spurts came to a stop and the elf-eared brunette and naughty blonde had to leave the room. Lest someone were to wake up and wonder where they had gone. They giggled softly and quietly scurried off, undoubtedly finding themselves looking forward to getting on Naruto's good side.

* * *

Meanwhile, to the East in the Headquarters of the Organization, a natural phenomenon of the weather was passing through.

Dae stood atop a large tower as he watched the lightning storm come in. Three slabs lay behind him, with three more dead warriors upon them. In the middle was Sistina. To the left, lay Chloe, and to the right was Licht. Two massive lightning rods flanked the assembly with massive, copper wires connecting them to the metal slabs.

Thunder roared through the horizontal rain as white streaks of lightning pierced the sky.

"Miranda," he yelled, "pull the lever!"

His impromptu assistant obeyed, yanking the large, iron rod with a mighty heave. There was a series of clicks and rattles as the machinery came to life. Then, a lightning bolt struck one of the rods and the corpses started to twitch.

"Yes! Come on! Come to life my pretties!" the madman yelled. Miranda gave him an odd look.

As if on command, yet another lightning bolt struck one of the rods, visible sparks shooting off their carcasses as they twitched yet again.

"Give me more power!" Dae yelled.

"What power?! This is all there is!" Miranda shouted to him over the lightning storm.

Dae turned around and pointed at the second, unpulled lever and as lightning flashed behind him, he yelled with a dramatic flare, "Pull the other lever!"

There was yet another lightning bolt and the corpses started twitching once more.

Miranda shielded her face from the rain and grabbed the lever, yanking it down. Then, the clattering of gears and chains signaled the raising of a box, as well as two more lightning rods. The curious, giant machine sprouted up like a daisy right behind Miranda and Dae yelled, "connect one wire to each girl's ankle and then pull the lever!"

Though she looked at him as if he were a madman - an assumption that wasn't far off - Miranda did as told, connecting the clamps on the end of each wire to the ankles of each woman, before moving back to the box and pulling the lever.

Almost instantly, she could feel yoki flowing from the contraption and into the three women.

There was yet another lightning bolt, this one forking and hitting both of the newly-raised rods. The three women's eyes snapped open, their eyes glowing a demonic gold, though they were still clearly dead, as lightning and yoki coursed through their veins.

"LIFE!" Dae screamed dramatically, "GIVE MY CREATIONS… LIIIFE!"

"...What the hell did I get myself into?" Miranda deadpanned, looking at the cackling Dae with lightning flashing in the background in front of her.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto groaned as he groggily tried to force himself awake. For some reason, he was a bit winded.

He looked at Jean's slumbering clone and wondered if she had anything to do with it… again. He looked at Miria, who was snuggled against him, holding onto him like a teddy bear. Smiling, he lightly shook her by the shoulder and she whined in her sleep. Miria snuggled closer to him however and pressed her entire against him.

He was tempted to turn her around and fuck her right then and there. However, he instead leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. They needed to get back to Morris and trying to teleport while half-asleep was not a good idea.

Not to mention there was his seal he had to put on Nina's party, along with Evannia's. Applying them while he's half-asleep is _not_ a good idea, either. It's the quickest way to get yourself killed, too.

"Miria…" he whispered into her lips, "it's take to wake up." when she didn't say anything other than tiredly whine, he shook her again and deepened his kiss for a brief moment, before trying again. "Miria… it's time to wake up now."

Again, she didn't respond other than groan, though she was pressing more against his lips now. The light-brunette was trying to get more kisses out of him, though even she didn't know that.

The whiskered blond chuckled, showering his woman in kisses, cupping her face with both hands. Miria mewled cutely, wrapping her arms around Naruto as she returned his affection. Her eyes fluttered and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes as the former Number 6 slowly returned to the land of the living.

Miria smiled, her eyes lovingly meeting Naruto's. "Well, hello, there~!" she cooed.

Her husband smiled back. "Hello, yourself~!"

"Either get on with it and fuck, already, or get out of bed," Rafaela grumbled, yawning as she half heartedly rolled out of bed. "I don't care which."

In eerie unison Jean and Luciela both chirped, "I say you should fuck."

Miria turned beet red, not used to being goaded.

Naruto chuckled tiredly. "If we did," he began. "I would be half asleep while applying those Hiraishin seals. Not a good idea." He then kissed Miria on the forehead. "Tonight, though, when we get back home, your ass is mine~!"

The former Number 6 blushed harder and giggled shyly. "Alright," she whispered.

With that said and done, Naruto and his posse pried themselves out of bed and got ready for the day.

* * *

Not long after, Camilla couldn't help but stare at her wrist as she and her comrades went to meet up with the handler waiting for them at the edge of town.

The curious, little mark was just so interesting… she _had_ to learn how to use this Hiraishin technique of Naruto's! It was so cool! Clearing her throat and setting her childish gushing aside for later, the blonde sped up slightly to meet with her team captain and asked, "So… how far out is he?"

"My handler should be waiting on that cliff over there," Nina said, gesturing to the rocky formation up ahead. "We should be there in a few minutes."

Indeed, they were, and the handler gave their leader an expectant look, clearly surprised to see them all in one piece. That told them the Ladykiller was telling the truth - that they were sent here to die, and purposely withheld information from them.

Despite how they felt, all of them, even Clarice, hid their outrage quite well.

"So, I take it they're dead, then?" he asked.

"No," Nina replied.

"No?" the handler narrowed his eyes at her, "Explain!" he demanded.

Nina scoffed and crossed her arms. "Ladykiller Naruto appeared before we could engage them and convinced them to go after a nearby bandit camp, instead. He's currently en route to Morris with the awakened beings in tow."

"I see…" the handler wasn't happy to hear that, though he hid it well behind a wall of indifference. "I suppose I should give you your next-"

"With all due respect," Nina interrupted. "I have something to add."

He looked at her expectantly. "Make it quick, then."

"We... have made contact with the Ladykiller and managed to get on his good side," she said. "I would like to ask permission to have Camilla shadow him and see if she can gather information. Due to how dangerous he is, and with him friendly towards us, this is an outstanding opportunity that I would hate to see wasted."

"I will consult Rimuto about this," the handler said. "If he finds it wise, then so be it. Until then, she will be sent back to her station. Given her skillset, that seems like a fairly sound course of action."

"Very well," Camilla said, bowing respectfully. "Shall I be on my way, then?"

"...yes," the handler confirmed. "Meet back up with Handler Ingmar in your district until further notice."

With that, Camilla bid her comrades adieu. "Understood, sir, I shall be on my way, then. Have a good one, yes?"

The hooded man only grunted.

She then waved goodbye, turned on her heel, and headed off to her district.

The handler then addressed Nina once more and said, "your next assignment is to deal with a youma infestation in the town of Nero, just south of here. Seeing as there are quite a few of them, you are to take Clarice and Miata with you." He then turned his attention to Elise. "Your handler's waiting for you back in your own district."

"Very well," Elise said; then before she departed, the Number 21 looked to Nina, Clarice and Miata and said. "I hope to see you all again some time."

Nina gave her a single nod of agreement. Clarice mirrored the gesture with a shy smile, while Miara blinked. All of them were in agreement on one thing however: they were going to inform as many warriors as they can of the setups the Organization is giving to their troublemakers, or warriors they're not happy with.

This would go a long way to incite a rebellion in the current generation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Organisation's headquarters, three more warriors returned to the land of the living.

With a groan and a hand to her head, Licht sat up on the slab. "Fuuuuuck! What the hell hit me?!"

"We suspect it was an Abyssal One, seeing as how we'd unknowingly sent you after Rigardo," Dae answered.

Licht jumped and looked in Dae's direction and recoiled at seeing the exposed muscle, eye and teeth one half of his head. "Dae? Is that you? What happened to your face?!"

Dae waved her question off. "An incident that happened a few decades ago. Nevermind that, however, how do you feel?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Like shit." she deadpanned. Then Licht looked herself over and frowned. "I remember getting torn apart Rigardo… while Isley watched, before blacking out." she gave Dae her full attention. "How am I still alive? Let alone looking like this again?"

"Still alive is… inaccurate," Dae chuckled. "You've been dead for some time, now - 120 years to be exact."

Licht stared at him in disbelief. "...what. Then how are _you_ alive?!"

Dae chuckled heartily. "I have my ways, child, I can assure you."

Licht jumped in surprise when she heard someone else angrily speak out. "Will you people _please_ shut the hell up?!" when she looked, Licht found Chloe sitting up with a groan and the bottom of her palms pressed against her eyes. "Fucking hell I feel like someone chewed me up and spat me out!" she ranted.

"After you stupidly picked a fight with Luciela of the South, that was precisely what she ended up doing to you." Dae told her with a humorless chuckle. "Reviving you was fairly difficult. If it wasn't for that regeneration fluid I made, you wouldn't even _be_ here."

"It has come to pass, the end is nigh…"

Off to the side, Sistina mumbled, seemingly to herself some nonsense about the warrior with hair of gold and the whiskers of a fox.

"Riiight," Chloe muttered. "The fuck's up with her?" she asked, hiking a thumb to the woman.

Dae on the other hand was looking at Sistina with great intensity. A warrior with the hair of gold and the whiskers of a cat? There was only one person fitting that description, and Sistina hadn't even met him, yet.

He approached the mumbling woman with a purpose. "You know about the Ladykiller? How?" the scarred man asked, almost demandingly.

Sistina didn't answer, her eyes were glazed over; she was there and yet…. not. "The sage with three eyes and horns of a goat," she muttered absently. "Six paths lead to one; a dire warning of an end to come, as the warrior with hair of gold and whiskers of a fox collects a hundred wives, training them in unknown arts to smite us all. The Organization and youma alike shall be smitten without discrimination and with his work done, the warrior and his hundred wives and his thousand children shall vanish, lost at sea, never to be seen again, amongst the swirling tides…"

Chloe and Licht looked at her, perplexed then to Dae, who - to their surprise - was looking distressed.

"Noted," Dae muttered. "It would appear that we'll need everyone to prevent that, after all. Teresa's next."

Suddenly Sistina sat up and with her eyes as wide as saucers, she yelled out, "IN THE FUTURE, HISTORY AND ENTERTAINMENT SHALL BE VIEWED THROUGH A MAGIC WINDOW! INVEST IN THE BITTEN APPLE!" then she fell back down again with a dramatic plop.

"Now, I'm starting to remember why I was relieved to hear of her death…" Dae muttered in exasperation. "Right… moving on."

Sistina sat up, again. "IN THE FUTURE!" she shouted.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Dae yelled back.

"A BOOK SERIES ABOUT A WIZARD WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT UPON HIS FOREHEAD WILL TAKE THE WORLD BY STORM!" Sistina continued, undeterred. "HERMIONE IS BEST GIRL, HARRY-HERM FOR LIIIFE!" Sistina screamed like a rabid-fangirl. Then, she dramatically plopped down on the slab, once more.

"...What in the actual _fuck_ is she talking about?" a very perplexed and bewildered Chloe asked. She looked at Licht and the other woman gave her a helpless shrug.

Suddenly there was a loud groan from the far side of the room they were in, which was typically reserved for meditation exercises. Those currently present all looked over to see Lutecia frowning, while rubbing her temples.

"What is it now?" inquired Dae, obviously not looking forward to hearing the answer.

"I am... uncertain." began Lutecia, almost uncertainly. "It was... as if a million voices are suddenly crying out, speaking gibberish that I cannot make sense of." Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in a mild amount of pain.

There was a moment of silence, before Licht quietly spoke up, "Gibberish?"

Groaning again, Lutecia shrugged her shoulders before opening her eyes. She looked around the room, as if looking at things that weren't really there. "I can get a feeling for phrases, and the feelings behind them. 'Harmony', which is usually followed by a sense of being... right, or satisfying. Others lead to a feeling of acceptance, or curiosity... such as Haphne, or Charry, or Huna. Then there are the ones that has minor feelings of acceptance but otherwise feel wrong, or bad... those are Dramione and Snarry. Lastly... I get the greatest sense of satisfaction, or even vengeance, from repeating phrases like Dumbles bashing or Weasley bashing, and even things called _'Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived'_ , ' _The-Man-Who-Won'_ , and _'Dark Lord Potter_ '."

Lutecia finally focused, once again looking at the others in the room. "I have no idea what any of those phrases mean, specifically, but they all seem to generate some rather strong emotions behind them."

One of the random warriors in the room could be heard muttering, "I could almost hear the hyphens in some of those phrases."

Dae's mind was beginning to whirl now, wondering if perhaps these odd phrases could be used in some manner to manipulate the Ladykiller or those allied with him, only for Sistina to lurch upwards into a sitting position yet again.

"IN THE FUTURE, UPON THE RELEASE OF THE SEVENTH BOOK THERE SHALL BE MUCH WAILING AND THE GNASHING OF TEETH! THE MASSES SHALL CRY OUT AND UNITE UNDER THE GLORY OF THE WONDROUS WORKS OF FANFICTION, DELIVERING US FROM AN UTTERLY PREDICTABLE YET CONFUSING AND DISAPPOINTING END!" and then she dramatically plopped down on the slab, once more.

As the warriors in the room looked among each other for some sort of explanation, Dae could only sigh and palm his forehead. Forget trying to use anything these women were spouting. He was getting too old for this shit.

* * *

On the outskirts of Dabi, Naruto stopped walking and started cackling aloud to himself for apparently no reason. Miria, Jean, Rafaela and Luciela all edged away from him as they gave the blond an odd look.

"Is… something wrong, honey?" the former Number 6 asked.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped cackling and looked at his wife with a confused look. "I… don't know? I just got this sudden urge to laugh my ass off for some reason… weird."

Evianna looked at him with a small frown. "Does that happen often?"

The blond shook his head. "No. It doesn't. It was weird though - kind of like the myth when you sneeze if someone is talking about you." he continued to walk again, "Let's move on, eh?"

' _Well, at least he's… cheerful,'_ Evinna thought worriedly.

Glissa, on the other hand, was convinced that it had to do with the blowjob she and Camilla gave him the night before and grinned with satisfaction.

When the blizzard stopped Naruto, Miria, Rafaela and Luciela lowered their hoods. "Seems the blizzard finally went away now." the blond said with a relieved sigh. Thank god he had a thermal seal on the interior of his cloak and clothes; it helped a _lot_ when it came to keeping his body heat in.

"So," Naruto began, looking at their new companions. "We got two weeks to get back to Morris. You got any questions you want answered, then ask away."

"Is it true that you have 31 kids?" Glissa asked in wonder.

"How'd you know about that?" Naruto asked her, bewildered.

She giggled and hiked a thumb to Jean's clone. "Your wife, here, was veeery informative~!"

"I see…" he gave Jean a flat smile. "Is there anything else you told them about me, dear?" the blond asked her, giving the former Number 9 an expectant and patent look. "Don't be shy now, I _might_ give you a spanking."

Jean giggled, giving him a naughty grin. "Oh, not much: just that you fucked me, Riful and two other women the moment we met; the fact that you knocked me up; the number of kids you had with me, the awakened beings and other warriors; how big you are; oh! And, the fact that you could bang ten women at once, if you wanted~!"

"So… essentially everything then?"

"Not eeeverything~!" Jean purred. "I've got to leave _some_ things to the imagination. It's more enticing, that way~!"

"Oh my god…" Miria groaned as she buried her face into her hands. "She's worse than you!" she whined, glaring at her husband through her fingers.

Naruto raised his hands in front of him. "Hey, don't blame me! It's not my fault she's kinky."

"You corrupted her." Rafaela deadpanned. "Just like you corrupted my sister, Ophelia, Riful, Priscilla and Alicia and Beth."

"And many more~!" Jean added.

"Right and many more." the one-eyed blonde said concurringly.

"Alicia and Beth?!" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"That was Flora's fault! She got them curious and they asked me to give them a baby!"

Evianna blinked owlishly. "I'll believe that when I see it," she muttered. "There's no way you could have impregnated them!"

"Oh, you'll be surprised by what he can do~!" Jean purred.

"They're practically glued to him," Miria sighed, "you're more likely to see them in bed with him, naked than literally _anywhere_ else, save for tending to their children."

"The emotionless twins… having his children?" Megan couldn't believe it.

"Naruto has a knack for the impossible," Luciela pointed out. "He managed to fuck me so good I willingly became his consort. Best decision I ever made too. So him having tamed the Number 1 and 2 of the past and generations is not that far fetched."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Miria asked.

"I fully agree," Naruto concurred. "Can we talk about something else?"

"So… where is this Morris?" Pyrrha asked out of curiosity. "I've never heard of it, and I was born in the West."

Naruto sighed, thankful for the change of subject "Like I said yesterday: it's in the Dragonspine Mountains. It was abandoned - apparently attacked by a large force of youmas and awakened beings a long time ago."

Pyrrha perked up. "That's actually not far from the village I was born in. In fact, Nash should be right along the way!"

"You want to stop and rest there?" Naruto asked. "See how everything's going in your hometown?"

"Sure." bad memories aside, Pyrrha didn't mind; it's been around a decade since she was picked up by the Organization. Seeing how everything is like now would be a good way to take her mind off of things.

Besides, it's not like anyone is going to recognise her from the little girl who left with the man in black after her parents were eaten by a youma.

Naruto slowed down to let her catch up and gave Pyrrha a pat on the back. She gave him a shy, grateful smile in return.

* * *

Two weeks later

Back in Sutare, within the Headquarters of the Organization, Camilla having been called back by the Elder was now in the Council Hall.

"Ah, Camilla," Rimuto greeted, as the Number 20 took her place in the middle of the Council room. "I've heard of Nina's suggestion. You remember what it is, do you know?"

"Yes, sir," the Number 20 replied. She did exceptionally well to hide her bitterness at the fact they were trying to kill her off. "She wanted someone from the Awakened Being hunting party to shadow the Ladykiller and gather information on him. I was informed by the handler we met prior to leaving, that I am best-suited for the job, given my skillset."

"Indeed…" one of the men in black muttered. While seduction was not meant to be their forte, Camilla knew how to draw out information and can easily use her own looks, and her… unique sense of humour to her advantage.

If anyone can spy on the Ladykiller and get information on him, Camilla the Charmer is one of the top candidates to do so. Elise is another candidate, but she is not as effective as the Number 20. Not to mention her gambling addiction would be a setback. She would probably get distracted by it!

"Yes. Your unique skills in seduction, while unusual for those in our ranks, will prove to be useful in this mission."

Camilla looked at Rimuto expectantly. She knew full well what the man was going to say next, but it's only polite to allow the old fucker to finish.

And finish Rimuto did. He leaned forward on the table and interlocked his fingers. "You are to spy on the Ladykiller and gather as much information on him as you can. You are to report to a handler, that will appear within Morris once per month."

"Under-"

'IN THE FUTURE," a voice shouted behind Camilla, thoroughly derailing her train of thought.

"Oh _god_ …" Dae whined, covering one half of his face up with his hand.

The double doors behind the Number 20 were suddenly kicked open and a wide-eyed Sistina marched on in, with Chloe and Licht holding her arms and trying their damned to stop her. "HUMANITY WILL KNOW THE PLEASURES OF WATCHING OTHERS FORNICATE THROUGH A MAGIC WINDOW!"

"Will someone shut this bitch up!?" Chloe complained.

"Less talking, more pulling!" Licht yelled at her.

Camilla just… stared, as did everyone else. Before they slowly looked to Dae.

"She seems to retain her most… unfortunate habit," he explained. "The process of… waking her up last night seems to have worsened it, in fact."

"What habit?" Sistina asked, blinking owlishly, upon realizing that everyone in the room was staring at her. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was… hmm…" she frowned, "I don't seem to remember. I can recall being wet like I was underwater… and heard some... strange, low-pitched music."

Camilla tore her gaze from the strange woman and cleared her throat. "Understood, Rimuto. I'm ready to leave as soon as you give the order."

"This is about the Ladykiller, Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Sistina asked.

"Ladykiller?" Chloe questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Licht followed suit.

Camilla looked at the curious pair, before turning to Dae. "New recruits?"

"...You could say that," Dae replied evasively.

"The Ladykiller is someone the Organization is having trouble with." Sistina explained. "He's no ordinary foe. Many of our warriors have fallen to his sway and now fight alongside him as his comrades and wives."

"He doesn't sound so tough." Chloe scoffed.

"He's stronger than Luciela of the South, Riful of the West and Isley of the North, combined." she deadpanned and Chloe winced, remembering her death at the hands of the former. "And _they_ want to pick a fight with him." she added, giving the Elder and handlers a flat look.

Camilla then remembered the message Naruto wanted one of them to give the Organization. She looked to Rimuto and said, "I just remembered: when we made contact with him, he gave our Hunting Party a message, to pass on to you. He said you would know what it would mean…"

"Very well," Rimuto said, "make it quick."

"He said, 'the Ladykiller and the Kages know about everything you're doing here, and they are not happy about it'. He put a lot of emphasis on 'everything' though."

The elder and handlers frowned at that. "Thank you for the information," Rimuto replied. "If that is all, you're dismissed."

Camilla nodded, giving the man a respectful bow, before turning on her heel to leave. As she passed by, the Number 20 gave Sistina an odd look, before shrugging and heading out.

Once the Number 20 left the room, Rimuto gave Sistina a hard look and was about to demand how she knew about Naruto Uzumaki, until...

"IN THE FUTURE," Sistina shouted, now in her wide eyed trance, once more, "CITIZENS WILL TRAVEL THE LAND IN SELF-PROPELLED WAGONS MADE OF STEEL!"

"Oh, damn it," Dae muttered.

"Fix her," Rimuto commanded. "Quickly."

"She was like this _before_ her accident!" Dae growled back at him. "You wanted her back? Well, she's back! You're welcome!"

* * *

Meanwhile, finally back in Morris, Naruto had the urge to cackle again. But, he held back from doing so. Then, he turned to the new arrivals and said, "welcome to Morris. I hope you enjoy your stay."

The women all looked at the town in silent awe. It was pretty big and teaming with life as the citizenry milled about. They could feel a _lot_ of yoki signatures in the citadel perched on the mountain as well. The blond had not been kidding when he said there were people living here now. And like he also mentioned before, there was a small group of yoki on the outskirts of the town as well.

"Huh… Is that Europa?" Evianna asked herself, looking into the distance.

Naruto gave the woman a curious look. "You know her?" If she could help make contact with these awakened beings, that would be nice. It will personally ease the worries of everyone else in the citadel too.

He met them once, but out of them all, only Europa was the one that spoke to him.

"Not personally," She answered, shaking her head. "She's from the generation just after mine. A former single digit, I believe with a reputation for being lazy."

"Ah, that sounds like her alright." he said with a sigh.

Evianna looked at him, "You know her?" she asked, repeating his own question.

"I only spoke to her once. But lazy is what she is to a T." he chuckled, "she honestly reminds me of someone I know back home. He's lazy himself, but he makes up for it with his brains. He's real smart; and is the type of person to have a backup plan for a backup plan for a plan B."

"I see…" Evianna said.

"He sounds like hell to fight," Glissa muttered. "This someone is friendly, right?"

Naruto shrugged. "More or less," he replied. "When I said he was lazy, I wasn't kidding. Unless you really piss him off, he's more likely to fall asleep and try to get out of fighting than anything. The last person who pissed him off, he buried the man alive after dismembering all four of his limbs. The chances of you seeing him here though is very, very unlikely."

Naruto led his girls and newcomers to the citadel. When they got to the bailey, all five awakened beings felt a massive yoki rapidly approaching. Soon Naruto was tackled by a flying brown blur. Instead of falling down on his ass however, his feet dragged against the ground as he wrapped his arms around the waist of the brunette in his arms

He laughed good naturedly as Priscilla rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "Hey Priscilla, you missed me?"

"Mine~!" she muttered.

Neither of the new arrivals could believe what they were looking at. Priscilla - clearly, a powerful awakened being - was very, _very_ pregnant.

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll take that as a yes." he said, "Come on, let's go inside. There's… some new people that are going to be joining us for now on."

Hearing that Priscilla slowly turned her gaze to Glissa, Pyrrha, Megan, Betty, and Evianna and simply… stared. Being in front of a powerful awakened being, someone stronger than even Luciela of the South, honestly unnerved them.

"If you hurt him I swear, I will _break_ you," she growled.

Evianna hastily bowed. "I understand," she said. "I'll personally ensure that my colleagues and I are on our best behavior."

Priscilla plopped back down upon her man. "Good!"

"Come on, you." he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding the pregnant awakened being back into the citadel. "Let's get them introduced to the others, eh?"

"Okay…"

Glissa was understandably the most nervous of them all, upon feeling the massive yoki signatures in the castle. While she may have been an awakened being, she was still a former Number 45, so a good chunk of the people here were stronger than her - even if not by much, in some cases.

While they were nervous about being among so many warriors, and other awakened beings, strong or not, Evianna, Pyrrha, Betty, Glissa and Megan all followed Naruto and his small entourage into the stronghold.

The awakened party then heard a poof, jumping when they saw that Jean had gone up in smoke.

Naruto chuckled, "When I said I might teach you how to clone yourselves if you were to stick around, I wasn't kidding." he told them, taking enjoyment in their shocked expressions.

"She really made a…" Betty began.

The Uzumaki Patriarch chuckled once more. "A clone? Yep. Miria, Luciela, Rafaela, Riful, Priscilla and so many others are able to clone themselves. I should know, I taught them after all."

"And you're a good teacher too~." Miria said, pecking his cheek happily.

The weaker three awakened eyeballed Naruto with vested interested. Each one of them wanted to know more about what he could possibly teach them.

"W-we don't _need_ to be your lovers to learn from you, do we?" Pyrrha asked nervously.

"Not really, there's a couple of women I know that are here, who is in the lines of 'friends-with-benefits', and I'm teaching them. So if you don't _want_ to be my lover, or have a friends-with-benefits relationship, I'll still teach you. So don't let yourself feel forced into it, okay?"

That made the redhead feel much better, as she let loose a sigh of relief.

"He's not _that_ much of a jerk." Miria told her, "He once told me he doesn't go for anyone that doesn't show any interest. So if you're not interested in having a relationship, then he won't pursue. Though what I've seen, tends to contradict that."

"You were offering to be my slave as payment for my help. I simply listened to your request and helped you for free." he deadpanned at her. "I'm _not_ a womanizer, despite what you think. It's usually me on the opposite end."

"Suuuure it is." Rafaela scoffed bitterly.

"If I recall, you offered yourself to be my slave to protect your sister's chastity." Naruto reminded her, "I refused to take you as my slave, and I kept away from her. But what did you do anyway?" Rafaela blushed, she got down on her knees and gave him a very enthusiastic blowjob. Twice. Not aware of her thoughts Naruto added. "Heck when I sensed your sister coming towards, Pieta I intended to drive her away at the time!"

"And I came onto him," Luciela giggled naughtily.

"And there was Helen and Deneve! They started that one in Pieta, too! So no, I am not a god. Damn. _Womanizer!_ " when he came to the end he was panting heavily, completely out of breath. "Riful, Clare, Galatea and Jean came on to me, as well. So did Flora, Cynthia, Veronica, and Undine."

"Okay! I get it! You're not a womanizer!" Rafaela exclaimed in exasperation. Seriously, with how he is around with all the other women here, flirting and all that, he pretty much acts like a goddamn womanizer! "No one needs to know how you slept with inconceivable numbers of women!"

"I do," Glissa chirped impishly. "I would _love_ to, in fact~!"

Miria growled at her, only for Naruto to pat the former Number 6 on the head.

"You know I still love you, honey," Naruto chuckled. "And you know I'll make time for you."

"You'd better," Miria muttered childishly. "You promised me snuggles when we got home."

"Hmm… that's true. I did, didn't I?" he grabbed his woman by the ass. "Come to bed once the introductions are out of the way and you'll get aaall the snuggles you want~."

Miria turned beet red and giggled at that. "Alright, honey~!" she sang.

Rafaela sighed and shook her head. It's… annoying, and a little awe inspiring, at how easily he can change someone from being irritable to happy in the blink of an eye. Maybe she should do that some time as well? She certainly missed the snuggling herself.

* * *

Several moments later, Naruto managed to gather the women of his ever-growing family in the bailey, arranged in their teams.

Seeing them, Helen couldn't help but ask with an impish grin, "So… are they your new bitches?"

She got her reply from both Naruto and Deneve at the same time...

"What? No!"

"Helen!"

...with the latter whacking her across the back of her head with a mixed look of exasperation and irritation at the lack of tact.

All five of the awakened beings blushed to one degree or another, each for a different reason.

"No. I didn't seduce them. No, I didn't fuck them. No, I didn't kiss them. Flirted with them? Yes. But I didn't do anything sexual to them."

"Yet," Glissa chirped with a giggle.

Naruto looked the awakened being in exasperation. "Don't you start, please!" he pleaded to her.

Glissa couldn't keep the amusement off her face, but she nodded, nonetheless.

"Thank you…"

"...So when are you planning on fucking them?" Helen impishly asked.

"No!" Naruto snapped, looking at the woman sternly. "None of that! I'm not planning on having sex with any of them."

"He confronted us after sensing our presence near Dabi," Evianna explained for Naruto's benefit. "Seeing as we were wise enough not to antagonize him, he offered to keep us out of trouble and provide us with food until this Tsunade woman he keeps mentioning is able to start growing it for us."

"The lab is almost ready, so you won't have to wait for long." said blonde answered, from Cynthia's left. "I'd give it a month or two and I'll finally be able to get started."

"Noted," Evianna replied, giving Tsunade a respectful bow. "I thank you for the assistance, by the way. Were it not for your help, it would be much harder for your grandson to provide for us."

"He's not… uh, nevermind, it's complicated." Tsunade sighed. "You're welcome."

"I call her Granny-Tsunade, because she's family. A distant relative, though we both are unsure if she's a very distant cousin, or aunt. So I call her Granny-Tsunade; she's certainly old enough to be one."

"Who are you calling old, brat?!"

"Nobody!" Naruto answered hastily. "Just that you're a very wise woman who's older than me…" he got down on his knees and bowed down to her, " _please_ don't sent me to the stratosphere..."

Tsunade huffed in irritation. Though tempted, she was not about to try that with Priscilla and Riful so damn nearby… though she had to admit it felt good she still scared him, despite Naruto being stronger than her.

"Fine. I won't…" she relented after several long, and tense moments of faux thought. Then with a sigh the former Kage bent down and pulled the blond to his feet, saying, "Now come on. Get up. You bowing down like that is… weird."

Naruto chuckled playfully. "Fine, fine." he sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I do miss those days, though. Back when I was a genin, under your command. Those were good times."

"They were." Tsunade agreed.

"Right, back to the introductions, then," Naruto said. "The ones you're most likely to know about are Evianna, former Number 2 from some the generation of some chick called Roxanne, and Betty, former Number 6 of Teresa's generation." He gestured to the wild-haired brunette and the elf-eared blonde, respectively.

Both women waved politely. Though Betty recognised Irene, and Irene recognised Betty. Betty waved at her in greeting, and the former Number 3 waved back at her. The silver haired, elf-eared woman had wondered what happened to Betty. Now she knows.

"Evianna's the leader of this little group," Naruto explained. "The other three are recently awakened former members of the current generation: Number 32, Pyrrha; Number 39, Megan; and Number 45, Glissa." Again, he gestured to each girl respectively, as their names and numbers were called.

Pyrrha gave the group of rogue warriors and others a curtsey, while Megan and Glissa waved.

"It appears their conversions to being hybrids were faulty." Naruto continued, "Each one awakened pretty quickly. Pyrrha took the longest, and even she awakened on her third assignment. The youmas they faced were unusually strong for them, as well."

"It appears the Organization is trying to get rid of the 'weak links' in their forces." Miria spoke up, "From what Naruto managed to deduce, the team they sent to fight them were troublemakers. And they didn't know who they were facing and how many awakened beings they were told to hunt."

"One of them was even a little girl. Around 13 years old, but was mentally unstable." Naruto said with a deep frown. "Poor kid acted like she was five. The one she called 'mama' was a faulty conversion as well; she still retained her natural hair colour and her yoki was barely existent."

"The other two were a gambler and a hussie." Rafaela scowled. Literally everyone there could feel the jealousy coming off of her in waves.

"You missed one," Miria pointed out; though she was equally irritated by Camilla's attempts to seduce _her_ husband, the former Number 6 pushed that aside and continued. "She was the Number 9 of Renee and Dietrich's generation. Not sure why she was sent to die with them, though."

"From what I sensed, she had a lot of negativity in her. Not sure it was to herself, or for others below her, but she was very frustrated. That, and the way she acted told me she had a shitty track record," Naruto explained. "Though, I could be wrong."

"Seems they're still up to their old tricks…" Undine scowled.

"Yup," Naruto replied. "Expect a few more new recruits to be popping up, here and there."

Miria added, "even better, everything Naruto told them has caused the ones we met in Dabi to think. They're now aware that the Organization is not as good as they portray themselves to be. And as Riful said: words of a threat tends to spread like wildfire; and since Naruto told them what the Organization is trying to do to them, they're likely going to tell as much warriors of the current generation as they can."

Naruto picked up where his wife left off. "And this will create a butterfly effect, sowing distrust in their ranks and making them more liable for a rebellion. Now, if there was a way for us to get them the information we know, without tipping the men in black off, then they would be even _more_ outraged."

"Information? What are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Naruto with a perplexed, worried expression.

I'll show you once the introduction is done. Seeing is more effective than telling, after all." the Uzumaki Patriarch told the ginger.

* * *

Naruto did show them, and when they were shown the map the blond had stolen from the Organization, they had finally discovered where the Uzumaki had came from; the Organization's attempt to get help from the Elemental Nations to remove him from being a thorn in their side. And their apparent failure.

The news that the youma they believed to be demons are in fact humans infected with a parasite the Organization had created, fairly badly. They were outraged that the Organization were the ones responsible for a lot of misery this continent was going through.

And like Miria, they did _not_ like the fact they called the island Testing Ground One. They saw everyone on this continent as one, big experiment. They were responsible for the creation of the youma, they were intentionally making more and more of them to use as fodder and as a way to get money out of towns.

And, they were the ones who were wiping out towns, cities and villages after they refused to pay. And since it's common knowledge the Organization refuses to help any towns or cities that refuse to pay them for their services, no one would ever think to question _why_ a small party of youmas and awakened beings just appear hours, or even days after the man in black left.

Unsurprisingly, when they were caught up with everything, five thoroughly pissed off awakened beings offered Naruto their services in taking down the Organization.

* * *

Several hours later in the late evening, Naruto was in his bedchamber wearing only his boxers- Alicia and Beth lying under the covers of his bed, sleeping soundly, naked as always. He chuckled softly; it seems Miria's snuggle time was going to be shared with Alicia and Beth if they were to wake up. He certainly didn't mind; at least Cynthia, the kinky little minx that she was, wasn't here to take away Miria's snuggle time.

Speaking of, the door opened to reveal said former Number 6 in a sheer, little, red nightie. She slipped in quietly, careful not to make any noise at this hour, and clung onto Naruto's arm. "Mine!" she whispered.

Naruto chuckled. She was so damn cute! "Yours," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing Miria on the forehead. "And you are mine."

That got a content smile from the woman and she laid down on top of him. Chuckling softly Naruto wrapped his arms around Miria's waist and rubbed along her back. A lot of people would be sick and tired of the cuddlings, and the love making. While the blond was a little tired of pleasuring his women, he certainly was not tired of cuddling them.

He was going to milk this as much as he possibly can. And from the looks of it, neither of his women were tired of the cuddling and snuggling either.

* * *

Back in Staff, the Headquarters of the Organization.

In their shared room, Chloe and Licht sat on the edge of their bed, staring at a pacing Sistina; the pointy-eared woman was mumbling to herself; her eyes were distant and she didn't seem to be all there.

"The beasts of many tails will come to aid the whiskered one. He will undo all evils in 'this world', and will disappear with his hundred wives and thousand offspring within the swirling tides…"

They had no idea what she was talking about, but the two Number 1's had a feeling it had something to do with this… 'Ladykiller' the blind in one eye woman was talking about earlier. Getting her out of the Council hall was a bitch and a half in on its own; it took two other warriors to help them drag the hallucinating woman out of there.

Lutecia and Miranda were the ones that came and dragged Sistina the Divine Oracle out of the Council Hall. Lutecia was sitting on the edge of her own bed, and Miranda was leaning against a table watching the pacing woman like a hawk.

"Is she always like this?" Lutecia asked; she couldn't help it, she had never seen this woman before and while she knows _of_ her, she didn't think the stories of the woman being… well… like this was real. She thought it was an exaggeration, but apparently not.

"Apparently." Miranda shrugged, she was looking at the partially blinded woman with concern. "When she was alive she was always like this… then she suddenly started screaming her head off and jumped off a cliff, into the sea below where she was eaten by sharks…"

"By the way," Licht said, looking at Miranda and Lutecia. "Do any of you know what is going on? Who is the Ladykiller, this Naruto Uzumaki, Sistina had mentioned? I know the Organization revived us in order to get rid of him, but not why."

"Naruto is inciting a rebellion among the warriors of the Organization." Miranda began, trying to think on what Dae had explained to her. "He's managed to convince many of the previous generation to think the Organization is evil, and they're the ones creating the youma."

"What?" Chloe scoffed, "The Organization? The ones who made us to fight the youmas, are the ones making them?! Preposterous!"

"Apparently…" Lutecia added, "He seems to think the Organization are the ones who send youma to towns that refuse to pay them. He also has two Abyssal Ones at his beck and call, and two awakened beings of considerable strength."

"What…?" Licht whispered, paling. "The only Abyssal Ones I know of are Riful and Isley of the North!"

"When I was around there was another Abyssal One: Luciela of the South. I picked a fight with her, and got eaten for my troubles." a bitterly grumbling Chloe reminded her fellow Number 1.

"So the amount of Abyssal Ones increased since my death…" Licht trailed off. Great. Just great.

"And Dae has been tasked with reviving the warriors stronger than the Abyssal Ones, and then some, in order to combat this threat." Miranda concluded with a sigh. "To be honest, the continent the Ladykiller comes from is mysterious and from the sounds of it, they tried to get help there."

"What happened?" Chloe asked, with Licht listening with interest.

"They failed." Miranda replied, with a shrug. Then she added with a concerned frown. "Apparently, the Ladykiller has friends in high places. Turns out they have creatures of comparable power there, too. They're either on par or beyond the Abyssal Ones. Luckily, there's only a few of them. Unfortunately..."

"Go on." Licht prompted.

Miranda sighed and rubbed her temples. "From what Dae explained, he implied Naruto can transform into one of those creatures. Five years ago, Naruto was spotted in Pieta; then a giant nine tailed fox, the size of a mountain appeared within the town before it was wiped off the face of the Earth. Survivors in Dabi had reported feeling the earth shake, as well as a loud noise and seeing a mushroom cloud. Then they heard the fox, sounding like Naruto himself, threatening to kill Isley of the North if he dares venture from his domain."

Chloe exhaled as she took Miranda's words in. Her words; they implied Naruto is capable of transforming into a creature capable of utterly destroying an entire town! "...I can see why they're bringing us back then. But… do we even stand a chance? If he's stronger than the fucking Abyssal Ones, and brought two of them to his side, then what chance do we have?"

"I don't know." Miranda admitted with complete honesty, "Right now, Number Ones might stand a chance against him. And Dae was tasked in bringing back the strongest of you, plus a few others of considerable skill. We have to hope that our numbers, and strength will be enough against him."

Lutecia tsked and crossed her arms against her bosom. "In other words, the Organization is going to throw us against an unknown opponent and hope for the best. Great."

"The warrior with hair of gold and whiskers of a fox will produce many children with the warriors of this land, mating with several women at a time," Sistina rambled. "And the many with the power of one shall be impaled upon his mighty spear, and thus become his wives, and produce twenty sons and twenty daughters."

"...She's delusional… right?" Chloe asked chuckling nervously, looking at Licht, Miranda and Lutecia. "Please tell me she's delusional…?"

"I…"

"IN THE FUTURE, BOYS WILL IDOLIZE GROWN MEN WHO PRANCE ABOUT IN BRIGHT COLORED PANTIES AND PUNCH PEOPLE!"

"Yeah, she's delusional." Miranda deadpanned. The former Number 35 may be the kindest girl you would ever meet, but even she had her limits. "Just… just ignore her. She'll probably stop, eventually."

Sistina blinked, suddenly stopping dead in her tracks. She looked around in bewilderment. "Where am I? Wasn't I just in the Council Hall?"

"You were… then you went back in your trance again and we had to drag you here." Miranda answered her.

"Trance…? Oh no…" Sistina groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I'm _so_ sorry if I said anything that made things awkward. Even _if_ they tend to come true..."

"I _fucking_ hope not!" Chloe muttered. "The one about Barney, the giant, singing lizard gave me nightmares…"

"I can't really help my trances," the flustered, elf-eared prophet admitted. "I normally talk to people on the… other side, on a good day. But sometimes, it goes out of control. I occasionally recall what I was saying. Most of the times, it's 'IN THE FUTURE…' then something really weird after it, but they are the majority of the ones I don't recall." Sistina said with a sigh, as she rubbed at her scarred, and blind eye. "Probably for the best… they tend to be embarrassing, I hear."

"Riiight…" Lutecia muttered. "So, just how strong are you? I can't imagine someone with this… quirk becoming Number 1 without a damn good reason."

"When Riful awakened," Sistina said, "I was the one who chased her off. I nearly killed her, in fact. That's why I was among the 'priority' revivals, alongside you, Licht and Chloe."

The women stared at her in shock and disbelief. Such a claim was not one made lightly. They'd have to ask Dae about it when they get the chance. Seeing as how, apparently, Miranda was his impromptu assistant, she'd likely be the one to confirm or debunk it.

"So… do we know who else the Organization is going to revive?" Chloe asked, directing her question to Miranda herself, since she is for the moment working with the man that is trying to bring them back to the land of the living.

"The next in line is a woman by the name of Teresa of the Faint Smile," Sistina said as she massaged her temples. "She won't come back though, not completely at least; her body will work, but her consciousness will not be there. Her very being is tied to the previous generation's Number 47. There's also Dust-Eater Cassandra, Miranda's best friend, and a small chunk of their generation." She then frowned, deep in thought. "I am not familiar with the rest, but they are also Number 1's of previous generations, plus a few are single digits. They have ties with Naruto's comrades, chosen to emotionally compromise his second-in-command and one of his more powerful consorts."

"I see…" Miranda muttered with a frown of her own. She wasn't a fan of such underhanded tactics, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"So…" Chloe gave Sistina a flat smile. "What is this about 'the many with the power of one shall be impaled upon his mighty spear and becoming his wives'? Now, I'm not one for prophecies, but some of the shit that's been coming from your mouth is too detailed for my personal comfort."

Sistina turned beet red, suddenly embarrassed. "Ah… that… uh…" she quickly looked around, before seeing how dark it was outside, "oh, would you look at the time! I'd better get to sleep!"

She then quickly bailed on them.

"Oi! What the hell?!"

* * *

The next day, in the town of Gatlin, Camilla found herself eyeballing a caravan that had stopped for rest. Apparently, they were on their way to Morris from Nile, as that town in particular was becoming rather popular. She couldn't help but stare at a few towheaded kids with whisker marks, wondering if the Ladykiller had produced them with the locals, or if the kids had some sort of face paint on their cheeks. It was hard to tell from where she was standing.

Either way, she was heading in the same direction and wondered if she could hitch a ride. Call it… free protection, from any potential attacks by any wandering youma. She gave a strapping, young lad among them a suggestive grin. If nothing else, she could offer some… additional incentive to bring her along.

Said young lad blinked owlishly at the admittedly attractive silver eyed witch, giving him a flirtatious grin. "M-may I help you, miss?"

"Please, call me Camilla," she replied. "I heard you and your friends here are on their way to Morris, and wanted to know if you let me accompany you there?" She leaned in close, her lips not even an inch away from his as she suggestively looked into the young man's eyes. "If need be, I'm _perfectly_ willing to make it worth your while~!"

"Uh…" with a nervous laugh the young man slowly backed away. "That… won't be necessary. You can come with us. Just… don't cause any trouble. Okay?"

Camilla giggled. "That's perfectly fine by me. Thank you…" She looked at him expectantly, silently asking the man for his name.

"R-Raki," he introduced himself. "My name is Raki. Pleased to meet you, Camilla."

Camilla grinned at him, looking like a wolf who caught a rabbit. "Pleased to meet you too, Raki." deciding to take pity on the young man she leaned back and casually stood beside him, "So," she started, "where are _you_ heading, cutie? Morris, I take it?"

Raki chuckled nervously. "I'm actually just hitching a ride; there is one more town before Morris named Venna. That is where I'm heading."

* * *

Mucha, Town of Nero.

Nina sighed as she looked at the mudhead and her… 'daughter', wondering how the hell that brat was able to be kept in check by such a weakling. Seriously, the little girl had just grabbed a youma by the ankled and beaten another to death by using it like a fucking club! Then she tore it in half with her _bare hands_!

 _Her bare fucking hands!_

It was unreal… Still, she had to admit the way the young girl acted towards the mudhead was… adorable. And the Number 47 was beginning to act more and more like a parent and was getting use to her.

She was impressed - and a little jealous - of how familiar they were being in such a short amount of time.

"Alright, you two," she called out, "Enough rest. There's another group of youma approaching from the east."

"Ah… there's more?" Clarice stood up and peered off in the direction the Number 9 had sensed them. At times she wished she was able to sense them. Unfortunately, that will rarely happen unstable as it is…

Not to mention if she _were_ to use it... she would not be able to handle it if she were to increase it beyond 20 percent. She would not be able to resist the impulse from the act of awakening, if she were to increase her yoki percentage. Her body would turn to dust and scatter right away at the scene.

She had learned this, by Handler Rado as he laughed, a short while before being assigned as Miata's ward. When Naruto said he could heal their stigmas… she had hope. Hope that he could fix this. And when he called her special, he made her feel better. That tiny part of her, that felt doubt, scared, and worthless had felt like a weight has been lifted.

"So it would seem," Nina confirmed. "They've apparently noticed their friends disappearing and came to investigate. Look sharp, you two!"

"Should we call mister Naruto, mama?" Miata asked, looking at Clarice expectantly.

Clarice gave the long haired girl a genuine smile and put her hand on top of her scalp affectionately. "No. Not yet, Miata. I'm sure we can handle this without him..."

"If our handler did lie to us about this assignment again, _then_ we can call him." Nina told them with a frown, "I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, and I'm not letting any of you die either… the Ladykiller likes you, after all." she muttered towards the end. Seeing what he did to Pieta, she did _not_ want to find herself on his bad side.

"Well…" Clarice began, looking at Miata with a smile. "Looks like we can call Naruto to us if this assignment is more than what we were told. Come on, Miata, let's show them who's boss."

* * *

Back in the Morris citadel, Glissa let out a yelp upon losing her grip, falling off the wall and into Naruto's waiting arms with an undignified plop. Apparently, this tree-walking exercise was a lot harder than he made it look.

Naruto chuckled as he set the awakened being down on her feet. "You didn't put enough chakra into it. But you're doing very well for someone with only a few hours' worth of training. That is 10 yards you just made, right there." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Keep it up, and you'll master it in no time!"

The elf-eared brunette blushed heavily at the praise and nodded. Then she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, before trying again without a word.

Looking to the side, Naruto saw Evianna, Megan, Betty and Pyrrha were concentrating heavily as they performed the wall-walking exercise. Like Glissa they were doing just as well as her. As he expected though, Megan, Pyrrha and Glissa being in the lower double-digits were having a better time getting this chakra exercise down than Betty and Evianna who were in the single digits. Their smaller chakra pools proved easier to control, as it turned out.

Nevertheless, they were all doing great. He wondered how Clarice would fair in this; due to her non-existent yoki, would her chakra pool be just as small? Or, would it be a lot bigger? Would her botched conversion affect the awakening of her chakra coils?

To get a bigger picture, he would have to do more than just heal her stigma. He would have to go into Six Paths Sage Mode to repair any damage her body may have sustained during the operation to make her into a half-demon half human. That form is guaranteed to fix anything that may be wrong with her.

But, that was something for later…

"Evianna, don't rush yourself - take it one step at a time." Naruto advised the former Number 2. Then he looked to Betty and saw she was beginning to slip. "Add more chakra into the soles of your feet Betty, don't be afraid of failure. It took me a few days to get to the highest branch, and it only took you a few hours to make it ten yards."

Betty smiled at that, finding it very encouraging.

"Megan and Pyrrha, keep pushing yourselves - chakra works very differently to yoki. It's more versatile and has a lot of uses compared to the power you are use to using; your reserves will only grow if you keep exercising. The more stamina you have, the longer you can keep going."

Evianna couldn't help but be excited to learn just what this chakra could do.

"Once you master this technique, we can see what elemental affinities you have. Then, you'll be joining the others in their exercises."

"Elemental affinities?" Glissa asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Chakra can be combined with the five elements for various uses, such as attacks and defense, to illusions. For example…" Naruto rapidly went through the hand seals for Suiton: Mizurappa; to the surprise of the awakened beings they saw a powerful torrent of water shooting from his mouth and onto the wall in front of him. Once he was done he cleared his throat and wiped his mouth, "...that was Suiton: Mizurappa. A water technique you can use with chakra. Anyone can do it, though those that doesn't have a water affinity will find it hard to learn compared to someone that does. It's even worse for those that have its opposite affinities, fire and earth."

Evianna raised an eyebrow at that. "Interesting…" she muttered.

"Can someone have multiple affinities?" Betty asked.

"It's rare, but yes. Out of everyone here, Jean has 3 elemental affinities. Which is extremely uncommon. To put it in perspective, only ten other people had three or more chakra affinities. Out of them all, only two are alive today. Jean being obvious. The other, however has all five, which is also extremely uncommon."

Evianna and her cohorts couldn't help but be amazed. Apparently, Jean was quite a bit scarier in a fight than she let on. Good thing they were on her side...

"So…" Glissa began, "who's this other person that has all five chakra affinities?"

Naruto grinned and spread his arms, "You're looking at him. Granted, wind is my go to chakra affinity, since it's what I got when I first checked. But now I'm able to use all five with ease. Though apart from wind, and a little bit of Earth, I barely know any techniques for the rest. Those that I do know are too destructive for me to show. That is why Team Samui is here: to help me give you girls advanced training."

Glissa's eyes visibly shined at the mention of advanced training. Oh, she was going to _enjoy_ learning how to be the best damn fighter in the continent!

"There's advanced training?" Megan asked, a similar shine in her eyes as Glissa.

"Oh yeah, there's a more advanced version of tree-walking: water-walking. It does exactly what the name implies."

"Ooh~! That sounds fun!" Glissa giggled. She eyeballed the wall and immediately went back to the exercise without a second thought, eager to get this shit down as soon as possible.

"Don't push yourself too much, Glissa." Naruto reminded her with a laugh. "Eagerness is good, but don't burn yourself out."

"Understood!" the former Number 45 answered with enthusiasm.

* * *

"Fuuuck," Glissa groaned, several hours later, as she lay upon her bed, sore as all hell.

"Well, you can't say he didn't warn you," an amused, but sympathetic Pyrrha pointed out.

Betty and Megan shared the redhead's sentiment as they eyeballed the aching, elf-eared brunette perform a incredible impersonation of a dying, old lady.

"I regret my decisions in life!" the brunette wailed dramatically.

"You'll recover, soon enough," Evianna pointed out with a chuckle as she made her way to the door.

"Heading out?" Megan asked.

"Just looking to have a little chat with our landlord," the former Number 2 replied. "Rest up. We have tomorrow off."

"Way ahead of you," Glissa groaned.

Evianna nodded in satisfaction and left the room in search of Naruto. It didn't take long for her to find him, as he was usually in his room at this hour from the looks of it. When she found him, the blond was sitting at a table, full of stacks of clear paper, pencils, ink and charcoal; he was busy sketching on a sheet of paper.

Curious Evianna made her way behind the blond and peered over his shoulder. Apparently, he was drawing a younger version of himself right next to a man in an odd outfit with spikey hair framing his face and streak-like markings on his cheeks, resembling tears. He carried a large scroll on his back and a strange, headband with a spiked metal plate on it.

"Who's the man next to you?" She couldn't help but ask.

"His name's Jiraiya," Naruto explained. "I guess you could say he was like the father I never had."

Evianna frowned. She could tell from Naruto's tone that something had happened to the man and that it was a sensitive subject. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't pry," she said, leaning in and hugging the blond from behind. "I just wanted to come here and thank you for all you've done for me and my little group."

"It's fine," he chuckled. "I would have done the same for anyone. Proven they aren't the type to cause trouble, and are reasonable."

"It's still sweet," she whispered into his ear sexily. "I can't help but want to… provide compensation for all the trouble you went through, not only to provide food and shelter for us, but training in this 'chakra' energy you've given, as well~!"

Naruto looked at her and grinned, "You don't need to do that. You having a second chance, to actually wander around without having someone out to kill you, is more than enough for me. You deserve it just as much as I do."

"Oh, you silly man," she giggled. "You should know that saying such things would only make me want to do it even more~!" she punctuated her comment with a peck on the cheek.

Naruto chuckled at the irony. "Huh, even after all this time, even with all my girls, I still find it hard to completely understand this kind of… affection." he grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "It still feels good though."

Evianna grinned at him, placing a hand on Naruto's cheek and giving the man a chaste, but heated kiss. "I'm glad," she whispered, genuinely happy. "But, would you mind if I made you feel even better?"

"Hmm... I don't mind at all." he turned around in his chair and pulled the wavy haired woman onto his lap. "What do you want to do then?"

"Ooh!" she yelped, giggling playfully as she straddled him. Then, she flashed Naruto a naughty grin and ground her crotch against his. "I want to make you the happiest man alive~!" she whispered huskily.

"Well, how can I refuse that?" he rhetorically asked, pulling Evianna into a deep, passionate kiss.

The wavy-haired brunette wrapped her arms around him and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Naruto trailed his hands down to her thighs, grabbed her dress and pulled it up past her waist. As Evianna rolled her thighs on his lap Naruto had a feeling more girls were going to join his family soon.

* * *

Clare hummed a little tune as she scrubbed the dirt out of little Shauna's hair. Oh, how she loved doting on her little bundles of joy~! It made her want to have a third one, but the former Number 47 already had her hands full the two she's already produced.

Then, without any reason whatsoever, Clare felt… there was something wrong. Like there was a pull in the middle of her chest. No, not a pull, more like some invisible force was trying to rip something out of her. It was the weirdest thing.

Maybe Teresa would know?

" _Teresa, I'm feeling like something is trying to rip a piece of me away. Do you know what's going on?"_

" _I feel it, too,"_ to Clare's surprise when Teresa replied, she sounded strained. _"It feels like something's latching onto me and trying to yank me out. Call Naruto and see if he might know something."_

" _A-alright,"_ Clare replied. She then looked over to Undine - who just got done washing little Damia - and called to her. "Hey, Undine?" she asked, "would you mind finishing up for me? something's … wrong, and I need to ask Naruto about it as soon as possible."

Undine looked at her, blinking, then gave the former Number 47 a concerned look. "I see. Alright, if it's that bad, I'll finish up for you."

"T-thanks…" she got up and went to seek out Naruto.

When she found Naruto in his room 20 minutes later, Clare found a satisfiedly glowing Evianna lying on his bed in a confident pose; her husband himself was sitting at his table, topless. She ignored the annoyance she felt seeing that… damn hussy lying under her mans covers, because there was more pressing matters at hand.

"N-Naruto…" said blond stopped sketching himself and Jiraiya to look at his wife. Concern was showing on his face when he heard the distressed tone in her voice. He quickly got up from his seat and went over to her upon seeing how strained she looked. "S-something is wrong…"

"What is it, Clare? What's the matter?" he asked, holding her arms comfortingly.

"It's like someone is latching on to me and trying to yank out my soul." she gave him a pleading look. " _Please_ help me; please make it stop."

She didn't even need to ask. The second she mentioned her own soul, Naruto closed his eyes and focused on going inside of her mindscape. When he opened his eyes once more he found himself in the familiar flat, white plain that stretched on as far as the eye can see. The blond immediately looked around for what was wrong; it didn't take him a minute to find the cause.

Teresa was there, with a pained look on her face. Coiled around her chest was a tether. It was pulling against her, though the blonde was doing well keeping herself in place. Well, he can't have that.

Naruto marched on up to her and placed a hand on her back, Teresa was startled, not having sensed him due to being occupied. But when she felt his soothing chakra and yoki flowing into her she relaxed.

Naruto on the other hand…

He'd never done something like this before, but the blond was doing his damnedest to help. It honestly felt like her very soul was being ripped from Clare; the closest comparison would be Nagato's Deva Path, though it was thankfully weaker. Naruto focused intently as he poured his chakra and yoki into Teresa - the two energies serving as an anchor. Then, with his free hand, he grabbed on the rope coiled around the woman and focused his yoki, specifically, into that.

The fox's corrosive energies ate through the tether like acid, making quick work of it. When it snapped, and only then, Naruto calmed down and so did Teresa.

"You okay?"

The winded former Number 1 took a deep, calming breath and smiled at Naruto, before giving him a peck on the cheek. "I am now," she said, "thank you."

"That… was uncomfortably similar to an ability I had the unfortunate luck of experiencing, back on my continent during the Fourth Great Shinobi War." Naruto told her. The tugging Clare told him, that tether around Teresa trying to pull her out of his wife. It was remarkably similar, but different. "I… I think someone's trying to revive you, Teresa." Naruto told the woman.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Organization's headquarters, Dae scowled as Teresa's corpse seemed not to be reacting. Her body was healthy - alive, even! She was breathing and everything! She even had the same amount of yoki that made her… well, her!

But… there was nothing else. She was completely unresponsive!

For hours on end, he stared at her with increasing intensity, looking back and forth between her and the clock. Then, with a frustrated growl, he pulled the plug, turning off the machine that helped her breathe, and declaring this attempt a failure.

He wasn't going to give up though - not just yet.

"Miranda!" he barked. "Prepare to hook her back up! Chloe, fetch me the corpse with the eyepatch. We'll try two more times. If that fails, we'll need Neideen." Seeing as how Teresa's remains were used to created that one-quarter-youma hybrid from the previous generation, Dae had figured this might happen. But, he was prepared, just in case…

* * *

The next day

Now that she was aware the Organization was trying to get rid of their troublemakers, defects and partially awakened warriors, Elise had a gut feeling she was being set up. Here in a long-abandoned village once named Derby, there was said to be a small pack of youma feeding off passing caravans, but there was no such evidence in the area. No derelict wagons, no corpses strewn about, nothing of the sort!

Something was amiss… and the Number 21 had a good feeling she had indeed, been set up.

She looked about frantically, reaching out with her senses, but detected nothing. She looked at her wrist the Harishan seal was out on. Maybe calling Naruto to her would be a good idea? She shook her head after a quarter of a minute of pondering, no, she won't call him to her aid _unless_ it's something she most definitely cannot handle.

For all she knew, these could be just some really smart youma.

With that thought in mind Elise drew her sword and ventured forth, with her weapon ever at the ready in a rat tail guard. Her eyes were sharp. Her senses were alert. And her stride was slow, but deliberate. She wanted to catch the moment these youmas - or worse an awakened being - decides to stop hiding like a little bitch and come out to face her.

She then snapped her attention to the left, changing her stance to a wrathguard and ready to cleave a bitch in two as she found herself face-to-face with _precisely_ what she'd feared.

A god-damned awakened being! A former single digit too, from the feels of it!

The awakened being was a man with moderately long, black, wavy hair that is parted down the middle, and a goatee. He wore a dark brown, sleeveless tunic, a white long sleeved undershirt, with vambraces; brown linen trousers and brown foots.

"Tch… so he was right after all; the Organization really _is_ trying to get rid of their troublemakers then!" Elise growled to herself. The Number 21 narrowed her eyes and slowly backed away. "P-please stay back," she said. "I don't want any trouble! L-leave me alone a-and I'll leave without a fuss, I... p-promise!"

The awakened being came to a stop, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I'm afraid it's a little too late for that." he said, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "And this isn't the first time I had done this song and dance. The Organization would sent their warriors out here to kill a party of youma. Or so they think. In reality, they're sent to die." he she is left irritated because his peace and quiet is interrupted again.

"I-I can just leave here without b-bothering you any further. A-all you need to do is to let me pass. I won't do anything stupid, either." Despite being scared for her life Elise tried to appeal to the awakened beings human nature. She wanted to resolve this matter peacefully before getting the Ladykiller involved. From the looks of it though, it would appear that she is going to need his help and bail her out of trouble after all.

Fuck the Organization! Just. Fuck. Them!

"I can't take that risk." he sighed, giving the young woman an apologetic look. He was pitying her. Her! For what was to come next. "I'm sorry."

Then his yoki spiked, and Elise bared her teeth as he transformed in front of her very eyes. His clothes tearing and shredding as he became a large, muscular humanoid, with heavy plate like armour forming around his body. Some thick tube-like tentacles with webbing acted as his hair in that form.

Elise growled and looked at her wrist again. Yeah. forget _not_ calling him, this was a fucking emergency! She channeled yoki into her wrist and hoped for the best as she turned tail and ran for dear life.

There was a yellow flash, and Elise yelped when she was suddenly carried off her feet, bridal style. Then she found herself on the roof tiles of one of the buildings; she saw the awakened being reducing the spot she was standing on to a small crater.

She felt her breath catch in her throat and Elise started feeling lightheaded, suddenly hyper-aware of her own mortality. That… would have killed her instantly…!

"It's been just over two weeks since we last met, and you're already in trouble, eh?" Elise looked up at her saviour, and found the Ladykiller looking at her with… understanding. "Unfortunately, you're not the first one they did this to. And as long as they're around, you won't be the last."

Elise clung onto Naruto for dear life letting loose a pathetic whimper. "I… I'm sorry I doubted you…" she said, burying her face into his tunic. "Just take me away! I'll do anything! Please!" she began to hyperventilate.

Naruto sighed, frowning empathetically. The poor woman was having a panic attack.

"You…" Naruto looked in the direction of the voice, and found the awakened being staring at him and Elise with wide eyes. "You're strong. I… I recognize that yoki. You were the one in the North half a decade ago, weren't you? The one who destroyed Pieta."

"Indeed I am," the blond replied. Then he added in a no-nonsense tone. "And you, my tall friend, were about to kill my friend, here."

Elise went stiff as a board as her eyes grew wide eyed. What…? He considers her a… friend?

The awakened being frowned. "She was sent to kill me," he explained with a shrug. "I was merely acting in self-defense."

Naruto looked at Elise, then to the awakened being, and then to Elise again. "Were you aware just who you were sent to kill?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled, looking up at his with unshed tears. "I was told that this town had an infestation of youma! I had no idea there was a powerful awakened being here! I don't stand a chance against him!"

"Standard procedure for the Organization is to send a team," the awakened being pointed out. "I had assumed that she separated from the group to scout ahead."

"The Organization is giving false information to warriors that were troublesome. Purposely sending them on suicide missions in the hopes to kill them off." Naruto informed him.

"Ah… that old trick again," the awakened being growled. "They did that to kill off the rest of my generation."

"Your generation… wait a minute…" Naruto's eyes lit up, "You're from Isley's generation right?"

"Indeed I am," the being nodded. "My name is Chronos. I was the Number 4, back then."

"Well, it's nice to see someone else from the forgotten generation after all this time." Naruto said with a grin, he slowly eased Elise down on her feet and didn't mind when she hid behind him. Using him as a human shield against Chronos. "I have to ask, how are things for you out here?"

Chronos blinked, then shrugged. "Rather dull," he admitted. "Nothing to do out here, really. I was thinking about heading to Morris, ever since it showed back up on the map. Rumour is, awakened beings are safe there. They're even fed, I hear. I wanted to see it for myself. Maybe see how an old friend of mine is doing while I'm at it. Last I heard, he was heading there, too."

"Oh? I can personally confirm you awakened beings are safe there… so long as you folks don't cause trouble, of course. And yes, you're being fed too. Someone is working on a method of growing food for you, actually. Until she's done setting up the lab, though, you'll have to make due with bandits and criminals."

Chronos blinked owlishly. "Truely? In that case, I'll make my way there as soon as I can then." a roof over his head, a place where he doesn't have to hide and he's being fed? Count him in! "Sorry for the misunderstanding, by the way. I'd rather not depart on bad terms."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto waved him off. "No one got hurt, or killed. I'll see you there soon then, Chronos." with that the blond held the hybrid to him and they disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Heh…" Chronos chuckled, reverting back to his human form. He smirked as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "For someone with that much power flowing through him, he's surprisingly friendly. What a nice kid." then he sighed and looked down at himself. Now he has to find a new set of clothes.

* * *

Diana yelped when a yellow flash popped into existence in front of her and Naruto appeared with another woman in tow. This one, like Diana, had a bowl cut, but looked significantly younger.

"N-Naruto? Who's this?" the woman asked, looking at Elise with wide eyes,

'Her name is Elise," Naruto explained. "Number 21 of the current generation." Said woman shyly waved at her as she nervously kept close to him; the hybrid was clearly shaken from her near death experience.

Diana narrowed her eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

Naruto snorted. "The Organization happened. They set her up to die." that was unsurprising to be honest; that cutthroat mysterious organization was a pain in the ass. Thank god Miria had the foresight to bring his seal up two weeks ago, or Elise would have died. "You mind showing her around and getting her settled in?" he asked. "She's… 'gone missing' and I'd like to keep it that way."

Diana nodded gesturing for the warrior to follow her. Elise looked at the former Number 44 nervously, but with Naruto's prompting she followed her fellow hybrid and allowed Diana to guide her around.

Naruto sighed. First the thing with Teresa and Clare, then this, what's next? The awakened beings who were outside Morris for the past two years are finally brave enough to wander on through to the fortress? Nina, Miata and Clarice finally calling on him as well, after they get themselves into a lot of trouble with some youma that outnumber them 5 to 1? The sky falling as well, for the sake of it?

Seriously, it was getting that ridiculous…

* * *

Speaking of ridiculous, Dae was at it, again. This time, he hooked Teresa's corpse up to a capsule of harnessed lightning, alongside those of Cassandra and Roxanne. The man figured he may as well get those two out of the way while he was at it, since they were ready for revival.

Miranda was on standby, and was to keep Cassandra from murdering Roxanne the second she saw her.

"IN THE FUTURE!" Sistina bellowed.

"KEEP HER OUT OF HERE!" Dae yelled to Chloe, Licht and Lutecia. He was looking very, uncharacteristically angry. The man was _really_ fed up with her.

"THE STORY OF A SPIDER-THING FALLING FROM THE SKY SHALL MAKE THE WORLD AFRAID OF CLOWNS!" Sistina exclaimed, still going on as if nothing had happened.

Growling under his breath Dae looked back down at Teresa, Cassandra and Roxanne's corpses. Teresa was the strongest of all claymores - Cassandra was right behind her and Roxanne was in third.

Getting them revived in preparation for the Ladykiller was the highest priority!

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he looked to Miranda and started relaying his orders for her to perform. "Miranda I pull all three levers, exactly two seconds away from one another," Dae commanded.

"Understood," Miranda answered, obeying to the letter.

The first lever was pulled. Two seconds past, then the second was pulled; another two seconds past, and the third was pulled. Lightning shot from the machine and into the cables hooked up to the slabs the deceased women were lying on top of.

Dae then pulled another lever and Miranda felt a surge of yoki flowing from the contraption and into the three women. All three opened their eyes, their eyes glowing a demonic gold, though they were still clearly dead, as lightning and yoki coursed through their veins. However, oddly enough, one of them had her irises moving the combined yoki and lightning having briefly jumpstarted her heartbeat.

Teresa was… terribly confused. One moment she was within Clare and the next she was… somewhere else. She recognised the place she was in as her own body. But she wasn't in it. Not completely at least. She couldn't see anything but the ceiling, and all she could hear was the sound of machinery and electricity. She was being shocked - like her whole body was being struck by lightning; though she had no idea what being hit by lightning felt like..

Then her eyes closed and when she opened them again Teresa found herself back in the familiar, endless white plain that was Clare's mindscape. She shook her head, blinking owlishly.

"...Strange. What _was_ that?" she asked herself. Was that actually _real?_ Or, was it just something her imagination cooked up?

Either way, she had no idea what was going on.

But then she remembered Naruto's words… was someone _really_ trying to bring her back to life? Who? Why?!

* * *

The next day

Naruto was caught between a rock and a hard place, so to speak. The instant they'd heard about the new arrival popping up out of nowhere in addition to five awakened beings, Riful, Priscilla, Miria, Cynthia, and even Jean - of all people - teamed up on him in a jealous fit and now, he was buried under a dogpile of mostly pregnant, newly-satisfied, happily-snoozing wives.

"I can't tell if you're the luckiest man I've ever met or the most unfortunate," Karui chuckled, eyeballing the fine mess her husband had gotten himself into. To her left, a very worried Clare stood beside the chocolate redhead.

"Probably the happiest, regardless," Naruto replied with a chuckle of his own. "So, what brings you to here? Is something wrong?"

"I'm here to give you a progress report on the new arrivals," Karui stated. "Seeing as how you're… occupied, Samui decided that I should be the one to tell you, so as to avoid the wrath of four pregnant women."

Smart move on her part, Naruto had to admit.

"As for Clare," the redhead continued, "it would seem that you were right about someone trying to revive Teresa."

The former Number 47 nodded. "She… woke up in a room, feeling as though she was being struck by lightning, though it was only for a brief instant."

"I see…" the whisker-marked blond mused aloud. "Seeing as how she told you this, I take it the attempt failed."

Clare nodded.

"Looks like we might have to deal with them sooner than expected…" Naruto muttered. Recruiting the awakened beings waiting outside Morris might be a good idea, in that case. Most of them were former Single-Digits, after all. "If they're trying to revive Teresa, then it stands to reason that they'd try and revive other dead warriors, as well. I'll let Miria know when she wakes up." He gestured to the woman lying on top of him. "If anyone here's likely to know the biggest threats they could go for it's her."

Clare nodded and Karui smiled at Naruto. That was a sound course of action.

"Alright," Clare said, visibly relieved, though only just a bit..

Clearing her throat, Karui decided to address the reason she was here. "Right," she said. "Seeing as how that's out of the way, I suppose now's as good a time as any to tell you how the new arrivals are progressing."

Naruto smiled and gestured for her to continue.

Karui nodded and did just that. "Elise is progressing pretty well with the tree-walking exercise. Glissa, Pyrrha, and Megan have completely mastered it, and will be ready to start with their elemental training, tomorrow. Evianna and Betty are well on their way to catching up, now that they've learned Kage Bunshin. They should be ready in a day or two, if they keep it up."

"Very nice!" Naruto said, visibly impressed. "Evianna's team is looking good, then. Tell Irene that she and Elise are gonna be a team, once the newbie's ready for elemental training. Miria felt that would be the best thing to do with them."

Karui nodded. "Alright. Is that all?"

"For now," Naruto confirmed. "Unless you have anything else to report."

The redhead shook her head, no.

"Alright, you're free for the day once you tell Irene."

* * *

The next morning

Cassandra groaned pitifully as the phantom pains of her brutal death still lingered. Then her eyelids snapped open, her eyes were gleaming gold and her irises slanted like a felines. Scowling the elf-eared woman sat up with a fierce growl as she looked around for the bitch - that Love and Hate bitch! - who allowed her best friend to be brutally mutilated and killed.

She didn't know _how_ she was still alive, but by the Twin Goddesses she was going to go and fucking _HACK_ that bitch apart with her Dust Eater! She was about to go ahead and look for Roxanne to do just that, until...

"Cassandra!"

The woman jumped in surprise; her eyes grew wide at the familiar voice of her best friend, and when she looked in the direction she came from the woman was enveloped in a hug by her _best friend_. Who was _alive!_

So shocked was she, that Cassandra didn't know how to react to the sight of her best friend hugging her with such a bright smile and actively flowing tears.

"M-Miranda?" she asked, whispering in trembling disbelief.

"Yes! I'm here! I… I…" Miranda pulled back and gave her friend a tearful smile. "I missed you!"

With shaking arms and running tears, Cassandra pulled the Number 35 into a hug and buried her face into Miranda's hair.

Cassandra's bottom jaw trembled, as the unshed tears she had for that day were finally shed. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I am _so_ , very sorry." She was sorry, that she couldn't save her friend. She was sorry, that she couldn't avenge her death. She was sorry, that she hadn't been there for her when she was needed most!

She had died with a lot of regrets.

Miranda sniffed and rubbed her friends back. "I'm here. You're here. We're both here." she pulled away again and gave her best friend a tearful smile. "A lot has happened, Cassandra. We need to catch you up."

Sniffing herself Cassandra rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she regarded her friend with confusion. "Ah… catch up?" she allowed herself to be guided out of the… strange room she awoke in. "Catch up to what?"

"I'll tell you once you're dressed."

Blinking owlishly Cassandra looked down at herself. Oh… so _that_ was why there was a breeze. "Uh… fair enough," she chuckled sheepishly. "Can you tell me at least how we're alive? I remember being... " she shuddered as the memories of her fellow comrades hacking into her skin and bone flashed through her mind.

"Dae." was her answer. And Cassandra understood immediately. Really, that creepy old man was always experimenting and cooking up some… weird ideas. She let the matter drop there.

"A-alright," Cassandra said, "How do we get to the supply department from here? I don't know where we are."

"Where I'm staying is close to it actually." Miranda replied, "And as for where we are - we're in Staff… specifically Dae's lab. The room I'm staying in is only about three doors down the hall."

Cassandra blinked, immediately recognizing where she was in the building. She'd always wondered what lied behind that door as she passed by, but never asked. "Alright, then. Lead the way."

Miranda nodded and did just that. But, just as she opened the door she paused and suddenly looked rather nervous. "Uh… one more thing… You see, I was revived for a reason."

Cassandra looked to her friend both worried and confused.

"You and a few others were brought back, because the Organization is facing a threat like nothing they'd ever seen before," Miranda elaborated. "Someone who will take everything we have to eliminate… That… includes Roxanne." She immediately scrambled to calm her friend down upon _feeling_ the malice. "S-she will not be a problem!" Miranda assured. "In face, she was executed a few months after she… uh… yeah. Y-you have nothing to worry abo-"

"IN THE FUTURE, YOUNGSTERS SHALL LISTEN TO MUSIC BY INSERTING GIANT COINS INTO SINGING CLAMS!"

"CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME SLEEP?!" Roxanne screamed. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP THAT WOMAN'S TONGUE OUT!"

"You think I haven't tried?!" Chloe asked. "She's a defensive type - it just grew back."

Miranda chuckled nervously at the expectant, utterly befuddled look Cassandra gave her. "Thaaat was Sistina, the Divine Oracle and Heavy-Bladed Chloe." she explained. "Both of them were the Number Ones of their generation when they died, and were revived as well."

Cassandra blinked owlishly. "How many have been revived?!"

"Out of everyone, including you? Seven. Dae tried to bring back another. Someone named Teresa of the Faint Smile, but that failed. He's going to try one more time with that one though, since she's reputed to be the Strongest Number 1 of all Generations. There are quite a few more who are still in the process of being brought back."

Cassandra looked at her friend nervously. That… legitimately scared her. "What the hell could we possibly be facing that would require so many Number Ones?!"

The door opened, and Sistina was there, looking at the two friends.

Sistina gave her fellow Number One a cool look. "Someone who's stronger than all three Abyssal Ones combined." she told her.

 _That_ got Cassandra's attention. "Wait, there's three, now?!"

* * *

Glissa giggled as she saw Naruto enter the training chamber, blatantly ogling him as she turned to face the blond. "Oh, hello~!" She chirped. "Come to check on our training?"

"Of course." he chuckled. "What kind of a teacher would I be, if I wasn't here to watch over my students?" he walked beside her and looked at Pyrrha, Evianna, Megan and Betty and saw they were still training in their chakra control. Looks like they were getting in some last minute training before they do their elemental techniques.

Speaking of elemental techniques, he has to see what kind of elemental affinities they have first. Luckily, he came prepared for that occasion.

Then, he turned to Shizune - who was overseeing their exercises - and asked, "So, how've they been doing, Shizune-Neechan?"

"Quite well," She said with a giggle. "I'm impressed, actually. They should be ready for elemental training."

"Very good, any time they want, they can see what kind of elemental affinities they have." _that_ got the attention of Team Evianna almost immediately.

"Ooh~!" Glissa chirped, enthusiastically scurrying up in front of him. "So how do we do that?"

Naruto answered by taking out a scroll, unfurling it, and after channeling his chakra into the seal, took out five chakra papers for them to use. "Just channel your chakra into one of these slips and I'll tell you that the reaction means," he explained.

Glissa hastily snatched one up and did just that, her slip instantly turning brown and crumbling before her. She and the other four blinked owlishly at the… admittedly odd reaction her chakra had on the paper and they looked at the blond. All of them were confused and wondered what that meant.

"It looks like you got an Earth and Lightning affinity… the earth is the dominant one too. It's defensive in nature, but a savvy enough user can make deadly traps with it." Naruto gave Glissa a grin as he added, "It can also be used to harden your skin to be as tough as diamonds and increase the power of your physical attacks. So looks like you're going to be a tank. Someone who can tank hits and deliver just as much damage too."

Hearing that, the Former Number 45 of the current generation squealed in excitement. Having skin as tough as diamonds? Count her in! "I can't wait to try that out~!"

"Get far in your training and you will." he told her with a grin. "We're going to have to tell you the strengths and weaknesses of the elements too, and what is strong against what and so on. But outside of the other warriors that cannot use chakra, you're going to be pretty hard to take down. Imagine how deadly you're going to be in your awakened form though~."

 _That_ got her salivating. She'd be unstoppable~! Or close to it.

Evianna was next; she took the sheet of paper from Naruto and channeled her chakra into it. It unsurprisingly split down the middle, but then, the two halves started to crumple up.

"Looks like you have two element affinities there, Evianna the same as Elise; we may have to get you a new nickname soon~" he grinned at her with wagging eyebrows. "So, you have Wind and lightning. The Wind affinity is stronger though, so there's no surprise there. The lightning, though, is a bit surprising. Those two are opposing elements, so even among people with double affinites it's rare to see them together. You're going to be a heavy hitter too, since wind and lightning are aggressive elements."

She was pleased to hear that. "I see… and what about this new nickname?" she asked with a playful grin.

"Hmm…" he allowed the woman to lean against him suggestively. "I can think of a few~. Stormbringer Evianna is one. Blazing Evianna is another. Storm Crusher Evianna. I can probably think of a few more in time, but which of them do you like most?"

"Oooh, Stormbringer Evianna is one I like the most~!" the former number 2 was _very_ happy with that nickname, it was a hell of a lot better than the one Roxanne had given her. Highland Harpy - the deceased _bitch_ deserves an embarrassing nickname of her own!

"Then, Stormbringer Evianna it is!" Naruto solidified it by giving the woman a playful spank. The awakened being giggled girlishly, but did not otherwise move from her spot. Chuckling, the blond handed the next awakened being, Megan, a sheet of paper.

It went up in flames, startling her and the other four.

"Looks like you have an affinity for fire, Megan." he told her. "And in my opinion fire is the most aggressive." he grinned as he came up with a pun. "It looks like you're quite a, _hot_ head!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment; then it was broken when Shizune groaned and palmed her forehead in exasperation.

"Naruto, that was a lame pun."

Naruto turned to the brunette with a look of faux outrage, "Screw you, Shizune-Neechan! That pun was bloody good one!"

"Um…" Pyrrha raised her hand, "Can we continue with our chakra affinities now?"

Naruto looked at her, then shrugged. "Yeah, sure, here's your chakra paper."

When the redhead channeled her chakra into it, she was curious to see it turn brown and then light ablaze. She yelped, dropping it out of surprise.

"Fire and Earth… Interesting."

The last one to channel her chakra into her sheet of paper was Betty. Hers turned brown as well.

"Huh… So, we have every element accounted for between the five of you, except for Water," Naruto mused aloud. "Yours is Earth, as well Betty."

"I see…" the blonde crossed her arms, "so when can we begin training in our respective elements?" Betty asked, looking at Naruto expectantly.

"As soon as you want to. I got several scrolls for various elemental techniques translated into your language - so you can learn many different elements step by step from them. Team Samui has also been assigned to help anyone who needs it. They're from the same continent as I am, like Shizune-Neechan and Granny-Tsunade. Elemental Training takes place in the bailey."

"Understood." Betty then looked to Evianna and asked, "Should we wait and rest a bit, or go straight on there?"

"You've been training for a few hours," Shizune pointed out to them. "I recommend resting for a bit to let yourselves regain any lost chakra. If you exhaust yourself, you can die if you keep on using it beyond the limit of what your body can produce."

"That's the only downside," Naruto added. "Chakra's made from your physical and spiritual energies. If you run out of chakra: you die. So resting, or exercising to increase the amount of chakra you have, is key to stop that from happening. Then again I can just share my chakra with you babes, and you'll be as energised as a five-year-old with a sugar high."

"That was… oddly specific, Naruto." Shizune said.

"I'm trying to increase my vocabulary." was the blond's lame-ass excuse. Then he cleared his throat and looked at the apprentice of Tsunade, "So when the next ' meat shipment' coming?"

Meat shipment was code for 'criminals on death row'.

"Two days from now. It's a large shipment too. Seems Kirigakure and Iwagakure want to help out as well, no questions asked."

In translation, that meant Kiri and Iwa had a few missing-nins they want to get rid of. And they didn't care what was to happen to them. Naruto certainly didn't mind, that meant the awakened beings here had some more innards to eat; and the more they had to eat the less chance they are to go and cause havoc anywhere else.

Chronos would have a field day, if he manages to get here before then. Thankfully, he was pretty far away then they met, so he should take a while. The awakened beings that are still lurking in the mountains around the town, on the other hand… he's going to have to make contact with them soon. Either they piss off, or they join. No matter what happens, his family wouldn't be agitated or nervous by a potential threat to the wellbeing of their children.

"Interesting…" Naruto muttered. "I'll have to send them a token of my gratitude, sometime."

* * *

"The golden haired one shall confront the many with the power of the one, and they shall submit to his might…" Sistina muttered, pacing about in a little circle.

"Is she _always_ like this?" Cassandra looked to her best friend with concern. "She's always talking like this. What are they, some kind of… predictions?"

"We're… not quite sure," Miranda muttered. "Sistina said they are, and they tend to come true. The golden haired one is someone we so far know as 'Ladykiller Naruto'. The many with the power of one, is most likely you, and the other Number Ones here, though we're not sure… She's been a bit tight lipped about it."

"So who is this Ladykiller person anyway," Roxanne asked. "From what I gathered, he's strong. But what is he like? Do we even know?"

"Not much…" Licht answered, since she knew Cassandra and Miranda have a… sour relationship with the woman. "What we do know is that he just showed up one day to the South."

"The golden haired one ventured forth from the East. A land beyond the sea," Sistina muttered, "many trials, he has faced. Many trials, he had overcome. Growing up with nothing, he has become strong. Growing up with pain, he has become kind... understanding. The beasts with many tails he has befriended."

"If he's so kind and understanding," Roxanne asked, "then why the hell is he being a thorn in the Organization's ass? Shouldn't he be helping us?"

At that Sistina looked at the curly-haired blonde, her eyes still distant and glazed over. "The one of the phantom has asked him, to help rescue us," she said. Then she went back to pacing. "He shall be our salvation, slaying youma and handler alike for their sins. He shall heal us of that which cannot be healed. Thus, the many with the power of one shall be impaled upon his mighty spear and bear him twenty sons and twenty daughters..."

"It… it sounds like she's saying we're fucked. Literally, at that." Cassandra said in bewilderment, her cheeks turning beet red. "But… who's the one of the phantom she's mentioned?"

It sounds like a ghost. Or, possibly someone with a unique technique...?

"From what I can tell," a beet red Miranda answered, "that's probably this 'Phantom Miria' Dae mentioned a while back. She's the Ladykiller's second-in-command and former Number 6 of the previous generation."

"It sounds like this Phantom Miria is the one behind this whole mess," Roxanne said with a giggle. "Didn't you hear what that delusional woman said? The one of the phantom asked him to help her. If anything she's the leader, and he's the second-in-command… or maybe just her attack dog."

"That 'attack dog' is strong enough to dominate two Abyssal Ones," Licht pointed out. "The first time, from what I discovered of the reports 'God Eye Galatea' had given, was when he wasn't even known to the Organization. He managed to kill Riful's rumoured consort to the degree that only a crater was left. And the rumoured consort was fully transformed, and the Ladykiller was not. The second time, it was when Luciela of the South intentionally sought him out. He dominated her by himself, right in front of her own sister, no less, before moving on to dominating said sister."

"And I personally _know_ how vicious Luciela is." Chloe added, "She utterly dominated me, in combat and _then_ devoured me. And there's the newest awakened being by his side, and she's considered to be beyond the power of the Abyssals, themselves, and he managed to dominate her."

Cassandra and Miranda shuttered. No wonder so many warriors were being revived to deal with him!

Roxanne scoffed and gave the blonde a small smile. "If you ask me, this is just a waste of time. However…" she looked at Sistina, "is she ever wrong? Has any of her so called 'predictions' gone against her?"

Suddenly Sistine went ramrod straight, as her eyes went wide as saucers. "IN THE FUTURE, A MOB OF EASILY-OFFENDED YOUNGSTERS WILL DRESS IN BLACK AND START PUNCHING PEOPLE FOR HAVING THE WRONG OPINIONS!"

"I hope so…" Miranda muttered worriedly. "The future sounds… apocalyptic, otherwise."

"Oh gawd," Sistina whined as she massaged her temples. "It happened again, didn't it?"

"'The many with the power of one, shall be impaled upon his mighty spear~!'" Roxanne quoted with a disturbingly wide smile. "Why, it sounds like you're predicting the Ladykiller having his way with us all~."

"...I wonder if he has a big dick?"

"CASSANDRA!?" Miranda exclaimed, utterly aghast.

"What? It's a perfectly legitimate question," Cassandra replied defensively. "'Impaled upon his mighty spear' doesn't exactly make it sound small, and if we're going to be defeated _that_ way, I would frankly _hope_ it's at least by a stud!"

"Fifteen inches." Sistina automatically answered, before she covered her mouth with horrified eyes. She looked at everyone in the room, and found all their eyes were on her. "Uh… you didn't hear that. At all."

Cassandra was about to say something, but clammed up then she was elbowed in the ribs by her friend.

Miranda sighed heavily. "I _knew_ Neideen would be a bad influence…" Then, she groaned, rubbing her temple, "and it _would_ be just my luck that she's next in line for revival! Ugh..."

"...She's going to obsesses over his dick isn't she?" A blushing Roxanne questioned in a deadpan. Damn it! That pervert was insufferable, the first time around! At least she was a good cunt-muncher, though; shame she had to go and… 'have an accident' on her awakened being hunt.

"Most likely," Miranda confirmed. "Among other things…"

Lutecia hummed to herself with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe she can keep him distracted long enough for us to kill him before her prediction of us losing in… that way comes to pass?"

"I'm actually thinking of throwing down my claymore the second we meet him." Cassandra admitted; a big dick like that, reaching all the way to the deepest depths of her neglected pussy? There's no way she's going to pass that up! "Hell, _I'll_ be the distraction..."

"Cassandra, no, you're not going to offer yourself to the Ladykiller…" Miranda paused, and feeling a little vindictive she looked at the one responsible for the deaths of herself and her best friend. "Let Roxanne do it, instead."

"Excuse me?!" said woman demanded.

Miranda grinned deviously, "Consider it payback for getting me, Cassandra and so many others killed with the bullshit you pulled in your first lifetime!"

As Cassandra's eyes lit up at the very suggestion, Roxanne scowled deeply at that. She had _no_ fucking intention on being some fucking live bait.

Licht and Chloe suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, literally feeling the malice in the air. Hopefully, these three would put their priorities first.

"The golden haired one shall be unpredictable. The one of the 'Dust Eater' shall be a match for him with her own unpredictability." Sistina uttered, now back in her trance. "Her most hated ability shall be her greatest advantage… until he becomes one of golden flames." she began to slowly pace as everyone's eyes were on her, listening to her prediction. "As shall the one with a Blade of Evil, as shall the one of Windy Storms, as shall the one with insatiable lust for men and women alike, as shall the one called a Master of the Hunt. The one of elegance will be at a disadvantage as he surpasses those of one in all their abilities and skills. As shall the one of the Heavy Blade, as shall the one with three arms, as shall the one with a sword of beauty, as shall the Universal One, as shall the coated in red, as shall the one with a heart of black, as shall the one with a heart of gold, as shall the one with the insight of gods. All will fall before his golden elegance of power and domination. Thus the many with the power of one shall be impaled by his mighty spear and bear him twenty son and twenty daughters."

"That… is starting to become a bit _too_ consistent… and specific for my liking…" Miranda muttered uncomfortably.

Licht, Chloe and Lutecia all exchanged looks.

"It sounds like the Ladykiller likes strong women, all things considered… and he's coming for us, specifically, because we're strong?" Licht asked, sounding a little unsure towards the end.

"She keeps mentioning those with the power of one… so… single digits then?" Chloe asked aloud, thoughtfully. She looked to Miranda. "If that's the case, then, what happens to you? And that one other warrior that's going to be revived?"

"The one with a heart of gold and the one with the Blade of Evil shall be impaled upon his mighty spear and bear him five sons and three daughters," Sistina droned robotically, still pacing.

"Well… there's that answered. Thanks for the nightmare fuel." Lutecia said, giving Chloe a mocking clap.

"The Universal One shall be the first to fall, should she not learn from errors past," Sistina continued.

"Oh, shut up!" That loss she's suffered to Isley was quite visibly still a bit of a sore spot for her.

"...I just realised something." Miranda started, as her eyes followed Sistina back and forth.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked.

"Whenever we ask a question pertaining to the mission, Sistina would always answer." The Number 35 pointed out to them.

"The one with the insight of gods knows many things," Sistina droned. "The one with the insight of gods warns ye all, the men with robes of black provoke a demon lord the likes of which they cannot comprehend."

"Can Naruto Uzumaki really turn into a mountain sized, Nine-tailed fox?" Miranda asked, opting to go for the questions directly. If she really has the 'insight of gods' then they would be able to learn much about him!

"IN THE FUTURE," Sistina suddenly shouted, stopping dead in her tracks.

...once she was done being weird, of course.

"THE WAY SHALL BE SHOWN BY A MAGIC BOX THAT TALKS TO THE SKY!"


	18. Chapter 18

Later that evening

Camilla sighed in relief as she saw the village of Veena coming up in the distance. It would feel sooo good to hop into a nice bed at the local inn. It won't be long until she gets there now. A few more hours and a nice, comfy bed will be all hers. She wondered how Elise, Nina, the Mud Head Clarice and Blood Eye Miata were doing. Were they fine? Had the Organization tricked them again?

She had to find a way to spread the information they had gotten from the Ladykiller to her fellow compatriots. Those handlers _cannot_ be trusted. And if this was the standard procedure, to getting rid of their troublemakers and warriors who almost awakened on an assignment, then what is to stop them from doing the same to their best warriors? To the ones who are obedient and loyal to them, almost to a fault?

The answer was clear: there was _nothing_ to stop them from doing the same. And that pissed her off something royal.

Camilla took a calming breath and reigned in her outrage. The time to vent would come. Right now, she had a job to do.

There were a few more warriors in Veena. She could sense them from here. Another Awakened Being hunt? That would appear to be the case. She'll seek them out as soon as she reached town; there's no way she's going to let them be in the dark - and, hopefully, they will pass on the information to their compatriots when they come across them.

"Not to long, now." the soon to be former Number 20 whispered. "Not to long…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Staff, Dae had Rosemary, Hysteria, and Neideen hooked up to the cylinder of harnessed lightning. Neideen had been… modified, beforehand. After the failure of bringing Teresa back to life, the scientist had decided to implement Plan B: combining her remains with those of Neideen.

This would hopefully boost the Number 9's overall power; since she was a Number 9 at the time of her death, he was curious to see what would happen if he was to combine the flesh and blood with someone who is already a half-breed?

The result would prove interesting.

He didn't have Miranda or anyone else with him this time around. Opting to do this himself.

Once he was sure they were secure onto the metal slabs, and the wires were connected properly the scarred man went over to the three levers and pulled them down. One at a time.

The machinery came to life as the three corpses started twitching, lightning and yoki coursing through their veins. Their eyes snapped open, glowing gold with slit pupils. Their pupils were glazed over and dull, though, the signifier they were still dead. But the more they were under the effects of lightning and yoki being coursed into their body, the slower the light came back into their glazed over and dull eyes. Soon they were screaming as they were forcibly brought back to the realm of the living, their hands and legs struggling against their bounds for just a moment; then they passed out from the pain of lightning being coursed through their body.

Seeing his success at reviving them, Dae smirked and ceased the flow of lightning. He went over and removed the bonds and wires from their naked bodies. Now all he had to do is wait for them to wake up - by themselves, this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Clare's mindscape Teresa groaned pitifully, feeling as though she had been struck by lightning. It was _not_ pleasant…

" _What was that?"_ Clare asked, having felt it, too.

" _Another attempt at reviving me perhaps?"_ Teresa theorised with a groan. _"I didn't see or feeling anything this time however."_

" _...Should we tell Naruto about it?"_

" _...I don't think we should. I don't feel anything anymore, so maybe it's fine?"_ The woman told her.

" _Alright…"_

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Camilla hopped off the wagon and stretched her legs. Damn, it felt good to be back on foot after sitting on that crate for so long!

She turned to Raki who hopped off the wagon seconds after her, and gave him a raunchy grin, "It seems this is where we part ways," she told him. "I hope to see you around, soon~."

Raki chuckled nervously, thoroughly flustered. "I-it was nice to meet you."

Giving him an impish grin, Camilla leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, before bidding the young man adieu, and setting out on her merry way.

Once she was in the town square, the seductive warrior reached out with her senses and made a beeline for the the building she detected those warriors occupying. Sure enough, it was a fairly nice, albeit secluded inn.

Camilla grinned to herself as she rubbed her palms together anticipatingly, this was a good time to unwind a little and get a nice, stiff drink before moving on to Morris. And since her compatriots are there, chances are they're off duty - before heading off to complete their assignment.

She will be able to pass on what she had experienced and learned to them. Hopefully they will do the wise thing and spread it around. Putting those thoughts aside for the moment Camilla pushed open the door to the inn and entered the premises.

Unsurprisingly, when the Number 20 surveyed the room, she found her compatriots hogging a small corner of the room. They had their claymores leaning against their chairs, and tables and were in a hush discussion… there was also more of them than she'd expected to see - six instead of four. Curiosity piqued, Camilla casually made her way over there to see what's what… and to spread the word that the Organization is legitimately spreading misinformation among their ranks, in an attempt to kill off their 'defects' and troublemakers and may do the same to them.

The first young woman was around 18 years old; she has very long, pale, thick, and curly hair styled in elegant 'princess' curls that reached to her waist, and straight bangs. She had long, eyelashes that accented her beauty and a round, but pretty face. She was _very_ attractive, Camilla had to admit that; if the young woman used her feminine wiles she would be able to turn the heads of any boys she encounters.

Then next one had curly hair, as well, but hers was thinner and stringy, parted in the middle and freely framing her face. Her face was more heart-shaped and elegant with wide eyes and full lips, much like one would find amongst nobility. She seemed the most bored of the lot - her arms crossed as she just sat there, not engaging in the conversation.

Another woman to her left had straight hair in a messy pixie cut. Her features were slightly more boyish and she seemed much more enthusiastic about whatever was the subject of their conversation.

The next was a serious-looking cutie with straight, sandy brown, neck-length locks and a fringe over her right eye. She looked to be getting a bit impatient, as well.

The woman to the serious-looking one's right, had neck-length, spiked, sandy-brown hair with the tips curling outwards. She also had a heart shaped face and was very pleasing to look at. She looked a bit bored of the conversation, but was listening intensely to what was being said.

Lastly was a young woman, with straight sandy, blonde hair with short bangs. She has a slightly boyish face, but with round cheeks; she was leaning against the table and was giving the speaking women her full undivided attention, though she kept quiet.

"Well, hello, there," Camilla greeted, gaining the attention of her comrades. "I'm Camilla, Number 20. I was in the neighborhood. Might I ask what brings you all here?"

"Anastasia, Number 6." the long, princess-curled haired girl greeted with a pleasant smile. "We're here to search for a rumoured youma infestation in the Dragonspire Mountains, near the town of Morris."

Camilla's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she heard those names, prompting the Number 6 to look at her oddly.

"Is there something wrong?" Anastasia asked.

Camilla looked around to see if there was anyone eavesdropping; when she was sure there wasn't, the Number 20 leaned against the table and asked the Number 6 in a low whisper, "Y-you do know that Morris is where the Ladykiller resides, no?"

Anastasia became wide eyed, telling Camilla that the young woman in front of her _did not_ know that tidbit of information. Everyone else had the same reaction.

"T-the Ladykiller?" the woman with the thinner and stringy curls gasped, "You are certain?"

"I am," Camilla replied, "My team and I made peaceful contact with him when we were sent to Dabi on a hunt, a little over two weeks ago. Turns out the voracious-eater was the Highland Harpy, and she had friends. Had he not convinced them to hunt some bandits a good distance away, we would have been slaughtered, right then and there."

"Friends, you say?"

Camilla nodded, "One was Betty, a former Number 6 from several generations ago. The others were some familiar faces: Pyrrha, Glissa and Megan. They'd been…" she paused, looking around again, before looking Anastasia in the eye and continuing, "'compromised' at around the same time, from the sound of it."

Said woman was not happy to hear that. Pyrrha was so nice, too. It was quite the shame. "What happened? Do you know?" if she's alive, then, as much as it pained her to do so, she'd have to put Pyrrha out of her misery. No one as kind as her deserved to suffer like that.

Camilla nodded grimly, "It seems Pyrrha had been compromised when she fought an… oddly strong youma. It was her third assignment. Megan and Glissa suffered the same fate on their first. All three of them had fought an oddly strong youma, which ended in them being compromised. Evianna and Betty, are with them now. Last I heard, they were headed to Morris, as well. If I had to guess, _they_ are the 'youma infestation' you were sent to deal with."

Anastasia frowned deeply at that. "I… see." This did not bode well. At best, the Organization had become careless. Being the kindhearted woman she was, the Number 6 gave her handler the benefit of the doubt and assumed he was just as unaware of what was going on.

"What are the chances the handler knew about this?" the woman with a messy pixie cut asked.

"They are fairly small," Camilla admitted. "However, I hate to say it, but the Ladykiller had brought up some good points, when we talked."

"What points?" Anastasia asked, as she and the others looked at Camilla with interest.

"Five years ago, when the Organization sent those warriors to the North - it was not just a mission to hold back the overwhelming forces of the White Silver King: it was a suicide mission. All of them were sent there to die; all of them were known troublemakers, or partially awakened warriors. Then, just over two weeks ago, the team led by Number 9, Shadow Hunter Nina, we were all purposely withheld vital information and would have gotten killed as a result. Again, we were a team of known troublemakers and 'sub-par' warriors. I'm sure you're aware of my reputation of being the 'hussy' of the Organization. To make matters worse, when we returned to the handler that assigned that mission, he was _shocked_ to see us all alive and well. He was fully expecting us to die."

"W-what?!" Camilla calmly watched as the warrior, Tesla, Number 15 if she remembered right, stood up looking at her with genuine shock. "What your saying is… is…"

"Treason? Blasphemy? Insane?" Camilla offered with sarcasm. "The evidence is all there. And here you all are, investigating a 'youma infestation' that may be the Highland Harpy's group. Hell, it might just be Riful and Luciela. They _are_ his consorts. And if it's not them, then it could be any of the Ladykiller's lovers, seeing as how all the victims in the area are bandits, or even the Ladykiller, himself. The Organization has eyes on him - there is _no way_ they don't know he is here. And they 'conveniently' forgot to tell you?"

Anastasia sighed. "We'll be sure to keep an eye out," she said. "I thank you for the warning. Be warned, though: if I find out you're lying…" Her eyes flashed gold as she said, "I'll kill you, myself."

"Considering I'm actually heading to Morris to spy on the Ladykiller himself, I'm in more peril than you are," she deadpanned, completely unaffected by the threat on her life. "However, I would expect no less from one of the Organization's best. I thank you for your time."

As she was about to turn and leave, one of her compatriots called out to her, "Wait!"

She paused and looked back from over the shoulder, "Yes?"

The one with the messy pixie cut was the one that called out to her. She licked her bottom lip nervously as she questioned. "Y-you're going to spy on the Ladykiller?"

"Yes. As I mentioned before, the team I was on made friendly contact with him. We even spoke, so he trusts me enough not to go after me if I show up." then she grinned smugly, "Also, with my skillset, I'm the best person out there to gather information on him. And let me tell you - he is _everything_ the rumours say about him. He confirmed some of them himself."

"So… he's a warrior from another land?"

"Yes."

"He can really turn into a mountain sized multi-tailed fox?"

"Yes."

"...I'm Nike, Number 14, by the way," the woman introduced herself a bit late. "The other four are Tesla, Number 15 and Dominique, Number 18, Minerva, Number 24 and Noma, Number 22." said women waved at her. "So… what else can you tell us about him? Is he friendly? Is he handsome?"

"It would be difficult to get that nickname if he wasn't," Camilla giggled impishly, she turned around to face them directly once more. "Admittedly, he is."

"I take it you used your 'skills' to seduce him while you were in the North?" Minerva asked.

"I tried," she admitted. "It would seem some of his lovers are a bit… possessive, so I wasn't able to get much out of him. But what I did get out of him was enough to give me pleasant tingles..." she shuddered, as a perverted giggle escaped her. She couldn't _wait_ to get her hands on his cock again!

"Oh? Gimme the juicy details~!" Nike said with a huge grin.

Poor Anastasia turned beet red at that. "On your own time, please!"

"Captain, this _is_ our own time." Noma pointed out; then, she looked at Camilla with poorly hidden interest as she said, "Besides I'm curious too… for… tactical reasons."

' _Yeah, sure…'_ Anastasia thought, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, completely unconvinced.

Then Camilla dropped the perverted leer and looked at them with a serious look. It was so sudden it took even Anastasia by surprise. "I did learn something very interesting too. Something the Organization would stop at _nothing_ to get their hands on, if they learn of it."

That caught Tesla's attention. "What is it?"

To show how absolutely serious she was, there was no joking in her tone. There was no, playfulness in her voice. Her tone was firm and even; her eyes narrowed. "The Ladykiller is able to completely heal our stigmas. And I mean _completely_. I saw the unblemished skin where the stitches and scar should be on one of his lovers, Drillsword Jean. It was completely gone. Not a speck of it remained."

The six women stared at her in shock and awe. There was no way that is true! She- she had to be lying! The Organization tried _everything_ they could think of and they failed! But that expression - the Number 20 was not lying to them.

"H-how come no one found out about this until now?" Anastasia asked.

"Because it was and still _is_ a tightly kept secret. And I for one, want to keep that fact a secret." Camilla told her.

"What?! Why do you want to keep it a secret?! We finally have a way to get our stigmas healed and you want to keep it hidden!" Tesla hissed in outrage.

"If the Organization finds out the Ladykiller can heal our stigmas, just _who_ do you think they're going to send?" Camilla asked the Number 15 with narrowed eyes. "Anyone that is chosen to go after him has to go through two fucking Abyssals, over 20 warriors of the previous generation and several awakened beings. And _then_ they're going to have to fight the Ladykiller himself - and yes, we're going to have to fight him, as he up and told me and my team that he has _no intention_ on helping the Organization. So are you really willing to go against an entire harem of awakened beings and warriors, just to fight someone that can turn into a _mountain sized, many-tailed fox_ that can wipe an entire town off the face of the Earth in the blink of an eye?" she paused for a moment in order to let her words sink in, before adding one final nail in the coffin. "And let's not forget about Audrey and Rachel - they fought the Ladykiller before, and they were no match for him. What's worse? He was in a weaker transformation and they weren't even able to cut into him. They are alive right now, solely because he didn't _feel_ like killing them."

That made the women before her turn white as a sheet.

"A-ah… g-good point…" Tesla conceded.

"...I am all for not telling the Organization of his ability to heal our stigma. But we should at least tell our fellow warriors of this." Noma said.

"I don't see why not," Camilla said with a shrug. "As long as you tell them the Organization _will_ send them after him, if they inform the handlers of that fact. I can say that everyone in the current generation is afraid of the Ladykiller, I'm sure. Either way, I've been traveling for some time and I still need to be up in the morning if I want to hitch a ride on that caravan to Morris." With that she bid her comrades goodbye and went off to find the innkeeper.

Eyeballing the retreating Number 20, Dominique looked to her current party's captain and asked, "she's heading to Morris and we're heading to the mountains around it… we can just… hitch a ride with her, can't we?"

Anastasia looked to the Number 18 with a raised eyebrow and shrugged. "I don't see why not. It would be quicker. Not to mention, we may see the Ladykiller himself if we're lucky."

...or unlucky, depending on the situation, but Anastasia was hoping for the former.

* * *

Naruto sat cross legged on the battlements with Ophelia. His eyes were closed, his expression serene. Then he exhaled and his eyes opened. He looked off in the mountains in the distance. The yoki signatures were still there. Not moving. Still full of curiosity. The citadel still had a half-a-day to go before the meat shipment arrives.

"...I'll give them another day."

"Give who another day?"

"The awakened beings that are still lurking in the Dragonspire Mountains, Ophelia."

"Ah… why don't you just go over there now and take care of them?"

"Because I'm a little busy training our new recruits."

"...Ah." a pause. "Okay, we'll wait another day. But when you go, I want you to take me with you. Maaaybe Luciela and the Highland Harpy too."

"Sure, why not. And her nickname is 'Stormbringer Evianna', Ophi."

"Oh, I know that. But it's going to take me some time getting used to."

* * *

That morning, back in Staff, Neideen's eye finally fluttered open as she groaned, pushing herself up so she was sitting on the metal slab.

"Ah, finally," she heard a voice say to her left. The former Number 9 turned to see Miranda had been sitting in her blind spot.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," the former Number 35 chirped, with a cheerful smile. Only for her to blush beet red when Neideen suddenly appeared by her side, with a naughty grin and an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, hello, there, cutie~. Who are you?"

"M-my name is Miranda," she sputtered, yelping when Neideen copped a feel. "I was Number 35 in your generation."

Neideen blinked, tilting her head curiously at the pigtailed blonde's wording. "You were? My generation? What ever could you mean by that, my dear?"

"Y-you and I have been dead for some time…" Miranda explained, trying to squirm out of Neideen's grasp. While she was flattered the woman found her cute, she just didn't swing that way. "I was stationed here to bring you up to speed and make sure you didn't try and kill Roxanne."

Neideen frowned, groaning at the flood of memories the girl had triggered. Roxanne… that back-stabbing, rancid cunt! So, she was still around, was she? "I take it Dae had a hand in this?" She asked. "Do tell, my pet, what _is_ going on?"

The door opened to reveal a visibly-irritated Cassandra as she viewed the spectacle before her. "Neideen the Naughty…" she muttered. "I see you went straight to living up to your reputation. Please stop molesting my friend."

Then Cassandra yelped when Neideen suddenly appeared beside her and cupped her ass. The pointy-eared woman looked at the eyepatch wearing Number 9 in surprise; how the _hell_ was she this fast?! She didn't remember her being this quick!

"My, my, look who's here~! Dust Eater Cassandra! How's my favourite Number One?" Neideen teased, with a perverted giggle.

"Still a bit sore from being brought back to life," she admitted. Cassandra admirably ignored the pleasant feeling Neideen was sending up her spine as she kneaded her butt. "A lot has happened since you died."

"Oh?" Neideen cooed, "Such as...?"

Poor Neideen jumped in surprise when Sistina yelled out, "IN THE FUTURE, FINANCIAL INSTITUTIONS WILL BECOME SO BIG THAT IT WILL BE DISASTROUS FOR ALL IF THEY FAIL! YES, REALLY! THIS IS NOT A SCAM, I PROMISE!"

"What the _hell_ is a scam?" Licht asked.

"What is a financial institution?" Chloe asked as well.

"...Fuck it. I'm not listening to her weird predictions." Roxanne flatly said.

"...A new, female Abyssal One for one. And another awakened being that is considered an Abyssal One herself." Miranda flatly answered her, ignoring the migraine that was beginning to build. "There's also the fact the Organization is reviving their very best warriors, and then some, to take on a young man called 'Ladykiller Naruto', who's so powerful he wiped Pieta off the map in the blink of an eye."

"'Ladykiller', eh?" Neideen mused, "well, that sounds like it's right up my alley~!"

"IN THE FUTURE, A LITTLE, BLACK MOUSE WILL RULE THE ENTERTAINMENT WORLD!"

"Alright, I must ask: who the hell is that and what's her deal?" Neideen muttered, looking oddly at the doorway.

"That's Sistina the Divine Oracle… one of the Number Ones revived to deal with the Ladykiller," Cassandra explained. "She's in a trance, again. Just… try to ignore her."

"Hmm… I've heard of her. Didn't think everything that was said about her… unique ability was true though," she looked at Miranda and pulled the poor girl into a one armed hug along with Cassandra and copped a feel from them both as she asked, "So, tell me: have any of her 'predictions' come true yet?"

"Only one," Miranda said with a shrug. "She predicted that Dae would fail in reviving someone else so, he'd revive you instead."

"Also," Cassandra said giving Neideen a flat stare. "Can you please, put some clothes on? Having you naked and this close to me and my friend is… getting uncomfortable."

Neideen looked down at herself, smirked, and shrugged. "Nah, this is-"

Just then, a muttering Sistina marched through the wall, leaving a massive hole in her wake as she started pacing around the newly-reunited trio. "The one with hair of gold and whiskers of a fox shall impale the one with great lust upon his mighty spear," she said.

"...say what, now?" Neideen asked, blinking owlishly.

Miranda and Cassandra groaned in exasperation. When she fell asleep, they were hoping everyone would have themselves a nice break from this, but it would appear that she sleepwalks. Just their _fucking_ luck!

"The one with hair of gold and whiskers of a fox shall pin the one-eyed warrior with insatiable lust and seize her chastity from behind with great abandon, impaling her upon his mighty spear, and thus she shall be his wife and bear him five sons and four daughters. Thus the fire within her loins shall finally be quenched."

"...Standing or, on hands and knees?" Neideen asked to the plight of her comrades; the one-eyed warrior sounded a lot like her, so, she might as well find out about this warrior's future, no?

"All of the above," Sistina muttered, "in every way one can imagine and more."

Hearing that, Neideen got a devious idea, and Cassandra did _not_ like the look on her face. She had a bad feeling the pervert was planning something embarrassing. She was proven correct and mortified when Neideen asked, "How are Cassandra and Miranda to be taken by the Ladykiller?"

"The one with a heart of gold shall offer herself to him upon a moonlit night, and be impaled upon his mighty spear with her arms wrapped around him, thus she shall be his wife and bear him two sons and three daughters. The Eater of Dust shall then drop to her knees and clean off his mighty spear soon after, thus she shall be impaled upon his mighty spear while lying upon her side and become his wife and bear him two sons and two daughters."

"Oh my god… Neideen why!?" Miranda whined, her face red with embarrassment.

"Is… is there a way to avoid this?" Cassandra asked, "Or… do you know _why_ it came to that? Were we defeated in battle? Anything?" She was desperate to learn anything at this point. Anything to avoid this fate. Nothing was set in stone after all… right?

"IN THE FUTURE, THE KING WITH THE UNMOVING FACE SHALL TERRIFY ALL WHO GAZE UPON HIM, THUS CONVINCING THEM ALL TO PURCHASE HIS FRIES OF THE CHICKEN!' Sistina suddenly shouted, stopping dead in her tracks. Then, to her fellow Number One's dismay, she plopped down upon the stone floor like felled lumber and started snoring.

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

* * *

Naruto was heading outside of the citadel. To take a wander of the town, and to keep an eye on the yoki belonging to those awakened beings. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks and sneezed. Sniffing he rubbed the underside of his nose and looked around owlishly; was someone talking about him?

"Naruto!" said blond looked behind him from over his shoulder, and found Ophelia, Luciela and Evianna walking over to him. "Where do you think you're going?" the elf-eared woman asked, looking demanding as she put her hands on her hips.

"I was just going for a walk, through town." the blond answered, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Then Naruto lowered his hand as he smiled and said, "You three girls can join me, if you want."

Ophelia grinned and walked over to her man before hooking her arm around his. "I don't mind spending some more time with my husband~."

Luciela merely smiled and walked to his side; her expression said it all on her decision. Chuckling Naruto smiled back at the ginger before he turned to look at Evianna expectantly.

The brunette hummed thoughtfully before shrugging nonchalantly. "Hmm… why not? It's a little boring being cooped up in the citadel. Exploring will be good for getting the blood flowing."

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, do be sure to keep your senses on the yoki sources in the mountains though. That particular group hasn't move from their spot yet."

"Understood, honey." Ophelia answered him with a sigh. Well at least they'll have something to do other than wander aimlessly through the town. Speaking of… they should get an architect to build some walls - just to keep out any bandits that get the bright idea to attack the town. Then again her man renovated the entire place by himself - he can probably do it himself, and not to mention the populace is well aware of Naruto's abilities. To make matters worse for anyone who tries to raid the town, the damn thing already had a citadel - as in a fucking military-style on a mountain, right next to it. But, as the saying goes, it it's better to be safe than sorry.

Her thoughts trailed off - what is up with those awakened beings in the mountains? Why haven't they come down yet? Why haven't they tried to make contact? Were they afraid, were they trying to state their curiosity on what type of person Naruto is…? Or… were they just biding their time for an opening and attack?

Ophelia pushed those thoughts aside and smiled at her husband as he brought her in for a loving peck on the cheek. Oh, how she loved that~!

"C'mon ladies, let's go exploring for a bit, eh." Naruto said to them; all three nodded with enthusiasm and Ophelia squealed with joy when he groped her ass through her dress. Oh she loved this man~!

Evianna couldn't help but chuckle in amusement and anticipation. Deciding to watch and see just how the Ladykiller treated his women, the brunette trailed back to observe.

With his free arm, Naruto pulled Luciela into a one-armed hug and grabbed her fine ass through the red, frilly dress she wore.

A little ways down, Naruto chuckled at the sight of Father Isaac overseeing the placement of a lewd statue depicting a naked beauty seemingly fingering herself while fondling one of her tits. If memory served, the chick was St Nymphetamina, a local folk hero amongst the worshipers of Teresa and Clare. She was naked as one would expect, but also rather well-built. Her hair was wild and parted in the middle to frame her face, reaching down to her chin. The woman also had an eyepatch over her left eye and a lewd grin on her face.

As legend has it, she was a 'claymore', interestingly enough - one who'd saved the temple of Nash in a time of dire need from 'The Great, One-Eyed Beast of One-Thousand Writhing Dicks' by mounting and riding the creature into submission, literally fucking him to death. He wondered of St Nymphetamina, being a 'claymore', had that stigma? Then again she most likely would have; but, little details like those tend to be lost to time; but the blond couldn't see _that_ particular tidbit of information being forgotten since it's almost common knowledge that all warriors have a horrible, 'incurable' wound on their front.

Then again, the sculptures could have easily edited that part out. Since this was a lewd display of one of Teresa and Clare's worshipers, it wouldn't do to show the entirety of her torso marred by such a horrific display.

She was being mounted upon an ornate pedestal of a thousand 'writhing dicks' in the chapel's courtyard, welcoming those who worship her patrons as she did, all those years ago.

Curiously helping him out were Zelda and Pamela. Flora was there as well, though she was notably less surprising. Naruto was wondering that those three had been up to, as of late. All three women turned to him when they felt Naruto's approach.

"Oh, hey, there~!" Flora called out, waving to her husband. "Fancy meeting you here, honey! What brings you to town?"

"Just getting some fresh air," Naruto said with a chuckle. He then turned to Father Isaac and said, "Hey, old man, how's it been?"

The elderly priest chuckled heartily. "Quite well, my boy," he replied. "Your wives have been of immeasurable help!"

"I-I'm not his wife…" Pamela pointed out with a shy, nervous chuckle. "But, I'm glad my work's been appreciated."

"Oh, I can tell that it's only a matter of time," Isaac assured with a chuckle of his own. "You just need to have more confidence in yourself!" Then, he returned his attention to Naruto. "I take it the brunette's your newest lover?" he teased. "I saw how she was looking at you on your way here."

At that, Evianna giggled. "I'm _certainly_ considering it~!"

Chortling Naruto took a look at the lewd statue. Then he looked to father Isaac and said, "I do hope no one has been complaining to you about this statue, in front of the chapel. People do tend to… be reserved… when it comes to public displays such as this." the blond said, gesturing to the sculpture.

The priest shrugged, "While the populace have been shocked at seeing such a statue in front of a place of worship, there have been no complaints thus far." he admitted.

"I think that is because it's St Nymphetamina," Flora impishly pointed out, "A lot of statues of her are her in lewd positions. And while her exploits are true - for the most part anyway - they _are_ mostly exaggerated."

A grinning Naruto pulled Flora into his arms and pecked her on the lips. "If it makes the locals less afraid of you girls then I say those 'exaggerations' were for the better."

Flora giggled. "I agree," she said with a grin. "Though, I can't help but wonder how those legends started…"

"All legends and myths have a grain of truth to them. That monster she fought could have just been a youma with a lot of tentacles." Naruto explained. "Here is an example of a legend, back in my homeland: there was this man - his name was lost to time, but he was known as the Sage of Six Paths. It was said that this man was so powerful that he created the moon to defeat a great and terrible demon, that could shape the entire world to its whim. It was known as the Ten-Tailed Beast."

"Ten-Tailed… I thought there was only nine?" Flora asked with surprise.

Naruto grinned, oh how he enjoyed the look of surprise on her face. "There are now. Where you do think the Nine came from? Originally, there was one: the Ten Tails. It was so strong its power was immeasurable. Unstoppable. The earth shook with every step it took. Entire continents were destroyed and remade. After the Sage defeated it, he sealed it into himself and become the first ever Jinchuuriki. But at the end of his life, the Sage soon discovered that the Beast would escape, and cause havoc upon the world once more. So, at the end of his life he split the power of the Ten Tailed Beast into nine portions - and sealed the main body away. That was how the Nine Tailed Beasts came to be. Or so the Legend went. But like I mentioned before, all myths and legends are based off of a truth..."

Zelda giggled. "This Sage of Six Paths sounds like a badass," she said. "I can't help but be a little curious."

"I met the guy, turns out the Ten Tails _was_ real, and that he actually did all those things." Naruto said with a sigh. "Only there were a few hiccups thanks to the story being muddled up through the centuries after his passing. It's… long and complicated, but to make a long story short: his mum, was the Ten Tails. She got pissed because the Sage and his Brother got chakra. She tried to take it back and turned into the Ten Tails to do so. She got her ass kicked, got sealed inside her eldest son, the Sage himself. He had a couple of kids, both of whom would later become bitter rivals, because one guy was a sore loser, and he didn't get picked to inherit daddy's power, or something of the sort and those two sons would reincarnate through generation after generation, and those incarnations would always end up fighting one another. One of the two latest incarnation being yours truly," he took a deep breath to collect himself for a moment before continuing, "When his life was coming to an end, the Sage realised his mother would get out upon his death, and cause havoc on the world. So to stop her, he split her power into 9 even parts, making the tailed beasts and then he spread Ninjutsu- or Ninsho as it was meant to be - to what would eventually become the Elemental Nations. Fast forward a few thousand years, and shit happened; wars took place, hidden villages were made, Tailed Beasts were sealed away, four more wars happened with the fourth one one deciding the fate of the entire world, and after being stabbed in the back by some grouchy old men who didn't like the fact I was becoming too powerful for their liking, they screwed me over and boom, here I am!" at the end of it all Naruto had to take several long deep inhales and exhales just to catch his breath.

"That's… a lot to take in," Pamela muttered. Flora and Zelda nodded in agreement.

"How do you think I feel?" Naruto asked, "I'm the latest reincarnation of the guys son, and my family line on my mum's side is directly related to the Sage himself. So I'm also a direct descendant through her. It's _hard_ to keep track. Like you have _no_ idea of how much stuff that's happened, it's completely insane."

"Indeed," Zelda muttered in agreement.

"You actually met a dead man?" Luciela asked, intrigued.

"As I said, the old man is powerful. Not even death itself could stop him from fighting his old enemy when it was brought back." He chuckled, "I even met my dad, and the other previous Hokages during that war as well. My people do have ways to bring the dead back to life, after all... though they are highly frowned upon."

"I see," the Abyssal redhead muttered.

On the sidelines, Evianna observed and absorbed the information Naruto had presented, eagerly listening to his tale. It was very interesting.

Again, Zelda spoke up. "So out of curiosity, just _how_ strong are you? We've seen what you did to Pieta, but something tells me we haven't seen everything."

"He went into his third most powerful transformation when Riful transformed during a spar to see how well we worked together, two years ago I believe." Luciela told her, "He looked like he was on fire - from head to toe, in golden flames. There were strange patterns on him as well. He was moving so fast he left behind yellow flashes; even the hundreds of Riful's tendrils couldn't catch him. He could also make these… giant, golden ethereal hands that can increase in size; he pretty much manhandled me when I was in my own awakened form, the same went for Ophelia."

Zelda couldn't help but grin proudly. Of course the father of her child was a baller, but, _damn_ that was impressive!

"I wasn't fighting to my fullest potential in that form." Naruto pointed out, "But during the Fourth Great War, I was able to fight the revived Jinchuriki - eh, people like me - with one other person, who was also a Jinchuuriki to a standstill. Or rather I was able to trounce them utterly. My techniques are more powerful in that form too. I'm also able to cross entire battlefields in the blink of an eye as well. So that would be… a thousand yards, I think? Maybe more?."

Father Isaac chuckled warmly. "It would appear that you're capable of far more than you let on, my boy," he said. "It's no wonder you were able to bag so many beauties!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "To be completely honest, I didn't 'bag' them, they bagged me." he gave Pamela and Zelda a kiss on the cheek, then, Flora, Ophelia and Luciela a loving kiss on the lips. "I wouldn't change it for anything though," he added, lovingly.

All five women blushed and giggled at that.

"Well, it is certainly impressive, regardless," the elderly priest chuckled. "Keep up the good work, my boy!" He then looked back to the church and hummed. "Well, it's been fun, but there is still much work to do."

"Oh? Anything I can do to help?" Naruto asked. "If you need Bera to renovate it, then don't hesitate to ask."

"No need," Isaac chuckled. "Thank you, though. No, what we need is manpower. With the this town's absurd growth rate, we've been having a hard time keeping up. The influx of new worshipers has kept us on our toes, I must say."

"Hmm… I see. Have you tried getting word out you're hiring help? That could go a long way. Maybe a couple of people here are priests or nuns."

"Most of them are students," Isaac sighed. "I simply cannot train them all. That's where we are most short-staffed. If we can get word out to Nash or Gatlin, that would be nice, but the roads have been… perilous, as of late."

"Bandits? Youma?" Naruto immediately asked, all trace of goofiness gone. Anything that threatens the wellbeing of _his_ town will be dealt with.

"A little bit of both," Isaac said grimly. "Nash and Gatlin have been dealing with a bandit horde. Word has it that they used to be several smaller groups, but have banded together upon hearing that entire camps have gotten into the habit of disappearing overnight. There's also rumors of youma banding together and feeding on travelers along the highways."

Ophelia and Luciela slowly looked at Naruto. Well… he's responsible for _one_ of them. He's been getting them to hunt bandit camps, so it's no wonder they're banding together now. Chances are they were going for safety in numbers. There's also a chance they're going to get the Organization involved, if they think it's the work of youma. But seeing as there's no survivors, no one knows of that… yet.

For all they know, it would be the work of local lords getting their fat asses off their cushions and cleaning house, so to speak.

"I see…" Naruto trailed off.

"What are you thinking, Naruto?" Pamela asked.

"Hmm… I'm thinking of cleaning up after myself," he replied. "I'm the reason those bastards are shivering in their boots, and I'm not going to let those bandits grow any bigger. All it takes is for one person smart enough to organise them into an army, and they _will_ become a bigger threat to this continent than the youma could ever hope to be."

"Oh! Can I come with when you're going to do that?" Ophelia asked; being what she is, there is no _way_ she is going to miss out on free guts. And there's an entire horde of bandits, just waiting to be eaten? Sign her up!

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Enthusiastic, are we?" He asked.

"I want to go, too," Zelda said, catching everyone by surprise. She sighed. "It's a grim responsibility, but if no one stops those bastards, then it will only be a matter of time before they move to attack Morris, or somewhere else. Also, the youma are not going to be around forever, and I'm no longer part of the Organization. I might as well get used to protecting the townsfolk from other humans."

"That's a very good point, Zelda. It's nice to see you're thinking ahead of time." Naruto complimented.

She turned beet red at that and nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Hmm… in that case I want to come too." Pamela said, with a reluctant sigh. "Since I'm living here I might as well get used to protecting it from bandits and outlaws. I'll see if I can get some of the others to come with as well."

"Not all of them, we don't exactly have a militia yet." Naruto chuckled. "So, having a few sticking around to protect the town would be best."

"What do you think I am? An idiot?" Pamela asked with a teasing grin and a playful booty slap. "I'm not going to ask _everyone_ to come. That would be stupid. I'm only going to ask a couple that will have trouble fighting normal humans… like Alicia and Beth. Their conditioning will need to be broken, and getting them to come along on this will go a long way to breaking that."

"All 'claymores' are conditioned to not kill humans. No matter what." Zelda told Naruto with a sigh. "if we are being threatened with rape, then short of dismembering them, we are not allowed to kill them. The same goes for humans trying to kill us."

"I see…" Naruto thought that was a fucking stupid law. One that was invalid anyway, since youmas are infected humans. Really, they have no reason to follow that rule since they were breaking it since day bloody one. "In that case pick those who need to break their conditioning. Alicia and Beth are an obvious choice - despite how far they came, they're still… having trouble. This will hopefully help them."

He really hoped it would. If not then he'll give them some extra doting to make it up to them. "We could also add a few who still lack experience. Chances are we'll find a few youma on the way. They'll serve as good practice."

"Right. I'll do that. Later on, though," Zelda told him. She was still helping Father Isaac out after all. And her man wasn't venturing out to take care of those bandits, just yet. "Father Isaac still needs an extra pair of hands or two with renovation."

"Not a problem," Naruto chuckled. "We're heading out in… two or three days, sounds reasonable. I'll see what Miria has to say about it."

Zelda, Pamela, and Flora nodded.

"Just let me know when you're heading out," Evianna chirped. "I'd like to join the party, too~!"

"Noted," Naruto replied with a nod. He then looked to the three awakened women by his side and said with a cheerful grin, "Let's keep exploring, no?"

"Of course," Ophelia grinned right back at him.

Naruto nodded and looked to Flora, Pamela and Zelda. "I'll see you girls around. Do try to keep out of trouble though." he said to them jokingly.

"Oh we will. Don't worry about it." Flora replied.

Then she, Pamella and Zelda waved Naruto goodbye as he led Ophelia, Luciela and Evianna away. Once they were far enough away from the church the blond looked at his awakened companions and asked. "So, where do you girls want to go?"

"I'd like to see what those… friends in the mountains are up to," Evianna said. "Maybe we can convince them to join our cause? I'm sure a few of them have a grudge against the Organization, even without your help."

"I was planning on going to them today, actually." Naruto admitted. "Ophelia wanted to come with, so, going there now is as good a time as any. And if you're good girls while we're there, I'll give you a nice pussy-pounding once we're done~."

All three shuddered happily at that. Evianna was especially eager to know what it was like to be on the receiving end of the dick that dominated the Abyssal Ones of the West and South.

"It's been… quite a while since I got to be your 'Aunt Ophi'~." Ophelia said with a suggestive leer. "You be a good boy, and I may become her once more~." she giggled lewdly.

"Ho ho, keep that up and I'll make you beg for me." Naruto told her, and the elf-eared woman gasped with joy when he cupped her ass through her purple summer dress. He leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe, "God, if we weren't in front of so many people I would bend you over right here in the streets and take you."

Ophelia shuddered happily at that. Unfortunately, there were children present, so Naruto stopped himself from going that far and let go of her, giving her a peck on the cheek as he withdrew.

"Mew, none of that for me?" Luciela asked, pouting childishly like a spoiled child.

Naruto chuckled and gave her a swat on the rear. "Oh, don't worry, I'll give you all the loving you could ever want when we're back home~!" then he leaned in and whispered, "What would you prefer? Me taking you in the form you're in now, in that outfit Cynthia and the others brought for you two years ago in the Elemental Nations? Or… in your awakened form?"

"Ooh~! Decisions, decisions~!" Luciela teased with a longing grin.

Off to the side, Evianna took a deep breath and said, "yeah, fuck it." Then, she marched on over to Naruto, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a deep, smoldering kiss. "Don't forget about me~!" she whispered huskily.

Naruto pulled her into a hug and elicited a pleasured squeak from her as he grabbed the sexy brunette's ass with both hands. "How could I? You're just as gorgeous as these two~!" he told her with a grin; the blond gave the brunettes ass a squeeze with both hands before letting her go. "Now, before we get completely distracted, we got a couple of guests in the mountains to go visit."

Luciela and Ophelia exchanged looks; they _really_ wanted to have their Naruto-time right now. But, there was the problem in the mountains in the form of awakened beings. They didn't _seem_ to be aggressive, but that can easily change.

"Oh, alright, let's go see to them first." Luciela said with a sigh.

"Alright! Let go, then."

* * *

Naruto, Ophelia, Evianna and Luciela made their way out of Morris and into the Dragonspire mountains where the yoki was felt. It didn't take long for the little group to find a small gathering of multiple men and women sitting down, overlooking the town and the mountain built citadel. Deciding to troll them a little, Naruto suppressed his yoki until it was non-existent, looked at Ophelia, Luciela and Evianna as he put a finger to his lips.

Then with the skill befitting a ninja of his stature, Naruto snuck his way to the closest person; a young, attractive woman with short, dark brown wavy hair and a dark brown summer dress that went down to her thighs.

He quietly sat down beside her, and as he stared out at his town, Naruto put on the most calm and nonchalant smile the blond ever had. It was the type of expression a person would _love_ to punch. "I don't get what you people see with this view."

The woman nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. As did many others so focused on the town as they were. They all took note of Naruto's appearance and immediately spotted the whisker marks on his cheeks.

Feeling eyes on him, Naruto turned slightly to his left, looking at the dark haired woman and smirked. "I _really_ hope you people are still not planning on devouring Morris." he told her, "I'd hate to kill so many cuties."

"Oh, you relentless, insatiable tease," Luciela chuckled playfully, bringing everyone's attention to her, Ophelia and Evianna. "Just how many women will it take to satisfy that _beast_ in your pants?"

"Oh, hush you." Naruto chuckled, and he looked at her with a grin. "And you ruined the threatening vibe I was trying to give off too."

"I'm pretty sure they feel threatened with you getting this close, without any of them noticing." Ophelia said with a smirk. "I gotta say, I'm impressed~!"

"I may be able to turn into a mountain sized Nine-Tailed fox, but I _was_ trained to fight in the shadows," Naruto pointed out. "Stealth and fighting dirty, are my specialties, after all."

"Duly noted," the brunette beside him muttered. "While I can't speak for all of us, I was not about to provoke the fabled Ladykiller. I'm not stupid."

"I'm not saying you are. But I would know if any of you were about to attack, _before_ you committed to it."

"Oh? And how is that?" One of the two men asked.

"He can sense emotions like fear or malice from far pretty away." Ophelia told him. "You can't even lie to him. It's... kinda scary."

"I'm a living lie detector as well as a WMD." he said proudly.

"...WMD?" Evianna asked.

"It's short for 'Weapon of Mass Destruction'." Naruto explained to her and at the same time everyone else. He gave the brunette a toothy grin as he said, "I think it applies to me very well, don't you?"

The former Number 2 chuckled awkwardly. "Indeed…"

"You don't seem to be an Awakened Being," another brunette mused. This one had her hair in downward pigtails draped over her shoulders and looked to be about 13 or so. Naruto recognized her as the lazy one who'd been here the longest. "What are you, exactly?"

"I am what is called a 'Jinchuuriki'," Naruto answered her. "Basically, a human with a demon sealed within him. The process is similar to how you were made into 'silver eyed witches' only, I never turn into an Awakened Being."

A woman with her gold and silver locks in braided loops stared at him oddly. Had she eyebrows, they would have been raised in interest. "I… was unaware such a thing was possible. Is it true what they say, that you are from beyond the sea?"

"Oh yeah, it's completely true." Naruto answered. "Riful of the West can vouch for me - I took her to my homeland two years ago, after all."

"Sounds interesting… I'd like to visit sometime."

"You'd have to be careful, then." Naruto told her, "The warriors back home can give you a run for your Bera."

"It's true." Ophelia said concurringly, "I'm being taught in the ways of his people and the things they can do…" she shuddered, "they can do things you have to _see_ to believe."

That piqued the lazy one's curiosity. "Oh? Can you give an example?"

"Well…" Naruto began, then he gave the loli a grin, "...alright, I can. You heard how Pieta was destroyed by me? My people can do the same, only on a lesser scale, among other-"

Ophelia, feeling impish, started flashing through hand seals and muttered, "Suiton: Amegakure no Jutsu."

On her command, the sky darkened and thunder rolled as it started to rain - pouring like a cow pissing on a flat rock, no less.

"-things and control the weather…" the blond concluded in a deadpan. Then he looked at Ophelia, "I think your chakra control was a bit off, there Ophi. You made the water too thick."

The woman in question shrugged and put her hands in yet another seal, saying, "kai!" Immediately, the rain stopped. "I'm working on it," she said.

"It's very good progress," he added with a nod. "You've improved since last time. If you keep it up, you'll have the ability to make water out of the moisture in the air."

"Very interesting…" the loli muttered. "So… why are you here, out of curiosity?"

"I came to check on everyone here and ask what they were up to," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"Just observing," the brunette from before replied.

"For two years?" Naruto asked, giving her a flat look. "Either you have the patience of a saint, or you're planning something."

"Not all of us have been here that long," the loli added nonchalantly. "I've been, but it's not like I had anything better to do. I was just curious."

"You stayed here for two years, because you were curious?" he asked, in a flat tone. Then Naruto sighed and shrugged.

"Again," she replied. "I had nothing better to do. You'd have to ask the others what they've been up to. I can't speak for them."

"Well, I personally know that an Awakened Being is heading here to live in Morris." Naruto pointed out. "A guy called Chronos. He said an old friend of his was making his way here."

The man from before spoke up. "That would be me," he said. The man had silver hair slicked back. He was decked out in a red tunic with white trousers and a black sash. "My name is Lars. I just got here and thought there was a waiting list or something upon seeing the number of Awakened Beings sitting around, so I popped a squat and waited for someone to arrive."

Luciela chuckled, "There is no waiting list. We were just waiting for you all to come out of the mountain."

The woman with the hair loops chuckled. "Well, that makes me feel a bit sheepish. I've been here for a month."

"To be fair, I thought you were here for so long because you were scared to come out." Naruto said sheepishly. "Then again, given my reputation, I probably should have seen that coming a mile away." he added with a chuckle.

"By the way, when's the next 'meat shipment'?" Ophelia asked.

"Ophelia, you are among your own people, you can say it properly." Naruto reminded her.

The woman chuckled, "Alright. When is the fresh batch of innards for us to eat coming?"

That caught the group's attention.

"Tomorrow, I believe. It's a bigger shipment this time around; and from what I gathered, most of them are live criminals, too."

"Sounds delicious~!" Ophelia giggled.

"I can't help but find it odd that someone is knowingly feeding us his own kind," Evianna muttered thoughtfully.

"As I said, they're criminals," Naruto replied with a shrug. "Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure want to help, and they're not asking questions. Not to mention, most of them are traitors, rapists, and the like. They deserve what they're getting."

"Aren't _you_ a traitor?" Ophelia asked.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "No. I was forced to retire, and because I was no longer a soldier, they could not brand me a traitor for leaving despite me being a jinchuuriki. It's a nice little loophole. If anything, the ones who tried to hunt me down were committing a crime by assaulting someone who did nothing wrong."

"Fair enough," the former Number 4 replied with a shrug.

"So, you're on the run, then?" the loli asked, cocking her head to the side.

Luciela scoffed "On the run? From what Naruto told me, no one back on his continent wants to fuck with him… not anymore, at least. The few who did have apparently been dealt with."

"I have a _lot_ of friends in high places," Naruto boasted. "The Kages back home are like mayors with the military rank of a king. And strength wise, they're on par with the Abyssal Ones. You piss one off and they'll make you wish you were never born."

"And from what Riful said, Naruto is considered an unofficial Kage, himself." Luciela added.

"He also has a former Kage living in the citadel too." Evianna told them.

"I see," Lars muttered. "So… are there any requirements I should know about to live in Morris?"

"Don't eat the locals for one." the ginger said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't cause trouble." Ophelia added.

"Don't transform into your awakened form in public." Naruto said afterwards. "We don't want you to cause a panic. Pretty much just the obvious stuff. Don't pick a fight with anyone. either. While you're at it, getting a job and helping out would be appreciated."

"I've picked up a skill or two, over the years," Lars said with a shrug. "I'll see what I can do."

"...what about partial awakening?" the woman sitting next to him asked.

"...hmm… again, not in public," Naruto said, "unless you're protecting the town from bandits or the Organization. Then, you can go all out. I'll see if we can cook up some excuse to cover your asses, in that event."

"Everyone in Morris is aware of you being able to transform into a mountain sized fox." Evianna pointed out. "If they don't think you're a threat, then chances are the townsfolk won't consider them a threat either, if you vouch for them."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I will vouch for them… so long as they're willing to live by my rules. I'm pretty lenient, though. Just don't cause any trouble with the locals, and we're good."

"Not to mention you get free food almost weekly." Ophelia added with a grin. "He's trying to find a way to grow us innards to eat, and that's pretty close to becoming a reality."

"Tsunade's the one trying to do that," Naruto pointed out with a chuckle. "Medical techniques are not my specialty. But she said she needs a month or two for that to happen. But if she can grow me a new arm, then she can grow you some food." He then looked to the other Awakened beings and asked, "Can I have your names? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. These three are Ophelia, Evianna, and I'm sure you're familiar with Luciela."

The one with the hair loops spoke first. "I am Joy, a former Number 7 from a few generations back - better known as Joy the Jolly, because I tended to very much enjoy being a warrior, back in the day."

Naruto turned to her as she spoke and took in her appearance. She wore an ornate, golden necklace, a while, low-cut dress that reached down to her knees with frilly sleeves, and a pair of strappy, brown sandals.

The loli from before followed suit. "My name's Europa, former Number 3," she said. "I don't remember how long ago my generation was."

A buff, red-haired man with gold eyes a white bandanna stepped forward. He wore a red vest and black trousers with a hoop earring in one ear. "My name is Gwyn," he said, "Former Number 9 of Isley's generation."

The brunette beside him spoke up soon after. "My name is Jessica, former Number 5 of Heavy-Bladed Chloe's generation."

Following her was a woman with white, silky hair and violet eyes. Her hair was done up in pigtails and she was decked out in an elegant dress with strappy sandals. "I am Glynda, former Number 2 of Riful's generation."

Luciela cocked her head and asked, "wouldn't that make you a former Number One?"

Glynda shook her head. "When she awakened, Riful was chased off by a trainee named Sistina. She's the one who took her place. I awakened soon after, for unrelated reasons."

The redheaded Abyssal nodded. That made sense.

Naruto decided to store that information away for later. If the Organization was reviving dead warriors to go after him, as he suspected, then the one who ran Riful of the West off sounded like a good candidate. Maybe he could ask Miria if she knew anything about this Sistina chick?

Clearing her throat, another brunette spoke up. This one had bristly, shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and no eyebrows. She was decked out in a simple, sleeveless black dress. This chick was also notably buff. "My named is Nox, former Number 4 of Rosemary the Red's Generation. Your warrior friends might know me as the Borderland Stalker."

Naruto looked owlishly at Nox. "The Border- that sounds like an insult." he pointed out to her, "Why'd they call you that?" he hoped that was an insulting nickname and not because she's an actual stalker.

"The borderlands were my favorite hunting grounds, before I came here," she explained. "I prefer to work smarter and not harder, and I'm very good at concealing my yoki, so I tended to stalk and observe my prey or those hunting me before I struck."

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. Out of context, it made you sound like you had an unhealthy obsession with stalking people." Naruto said; well, that is one less stalker stalking after him; he's had plenty of them after he became a 'hero', so he's pretty happy that he doesn't have one in that fashion. Though that doesn't stop him from worrying about her being able to stalk people and hybrids without them knowing.

Nox couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Soon after, a shapely redhead with wavy hair and no eyebrows sauntered on up with a grin, before introducing herself. She was decked out in a black and red halter dress and nothing else, as shown by a mountain breeze. "I am Agatha," she said. "Former Number 2 of Teresa's Generation. Like Rosemary, I awakened soon after she became Number 1, though… I'm also still alive because I wasn't dumb enough to provoke Teresa of the Faint Smile, of all people."

Naruto could feel the exasperation coming from the woman when she said that. "Rocky history, I take it?"

"Rosemary the Red was an arrogant, jealous bitch who simply couldn't bare the thought of losing her rank," Agatha replied with a shrug. "Insufferable woman, that one. She frankly _needed_ the ass-whooping, if you ask me."

That description reminded Naruto very much of Sasuke, now that he thought about it.

"Huh, this Rosemary reminds me of someone I know." he said musingly, "Took me three years, several near deaths, an actual death, and the loss of my right arm to pull his head out of his ass."

"Well… let it never be said that you're not persistent," Agatha muttered.

"You're a hell of a lot more patient than I am, I'll give you that," Europa added.

The blond shrugged. "I was keeping a promise I made to someone… now that I think about it, it was both one of the worst _and_ best decisions I've ever made. Arrogant prick had a inferiority and superiority complex. The bastard couldn't stand the thought of people being better than him, and he liked to think he _was_ better than everyone else. He pretty much lost his mind when he saw I, the worst of my generation, was becoming stronger than him, the strongest. In other words, he would have been Number 1 and I would have been Number 47."

Off to the side, a blonde with braids in her long, flowing locks giggled. "Well, I'm glad you resolved that issue, in the end," she said.

Naruto turned to the woman and noted that she was garbed in an elegant, pink and yellow dress and seemed to be one of the stronger people here.

"My name is Octavia," she said. "Former Number 2 of Lutecia the Universal's generation."

"Another Number 1, I take it?" Naruto asked her. "Why was she called the Universal, out of curiosity?"

"She was good at everything," Octavia explained. "A jack of all trades, if you will, and a nightmare to fight - good at yoki-sensory, swordsmanship, and hand-to-hand, despite being a defensive type."

"Oh? What happened to her?"

Octavia shrugged. "She let it get to her head, in the end, I hear, and was killed by Isley after picking a fight with him. Can't say for sure how true that is though. It allegedly happened a month or so after I awakened."

"Jack-of-all-trades…" he mused thoughtfully. "Hmm… if my suspicions are correct, we might be seeing her again."

Octavia blinked. "Oh? How is that possible?"

"The Organization is getting pretty desperate, and someone in Morris has the flesh and blood of a Number 1 spliced into her: Teresa of the Faint Smile. Thing is, Teresa is aware of what's going on, and thanks to her connection to that warrior, we can communicate with her. The woman told me she found herself in a room, being shocked. Before that I had to break a tether that was trying to pull her soul away; and it was very similar to an technique I am very familiar with: a resurrection technique."

Octavia grew wide eyed as did many others. "A... a resurrection? Are you sure?"

"Teresa not being in the girl she bonded with, and waking up in some room, being shocked by electricity? And before that she was having her soul being teared away? Someone is trying to bring her back to life. And I'm betting it's the Organization."

"It sounds as if they're trying to bring back some of their best warriors." Lars said deductively.

"They probably are." Naruto told him with a shrug. "I do know the Organization is pretty ticked off at me. And with the dirt I got on them, knowing what they did, the Organization trying to revive some warriors of Lutecia's caliber sounds like something they'd do."

The person who spoke next was a woman with with short and spiky blonde hair, that reached to her jawline. She's decked out in a sleeveless dark grey dress that reaches below her knees.

"I am Tammy, I was Number 5. I can't remember what generation I was from." Tammy introduced herself with a reserved, but polite nod.

The woman who spoke after her was a dirty-blonde with brown, almond eyes; her bristly locks were parted in the middle and reach down her chin. Her outfit is a red, robe-like jerkin with a short skirt.

"I am Cinder, but most people know me as Cinder the Cynical. Mostly because I don't trust that easily… but, something about you makes me _want_ to trust you." the dirty blonde was… confused, and perplexed at the same time.

"It happens, don't think too much about it." Ophelia told her with a shrug.

Last one to introduce herself was a shapely woman with wavy, dull-blonde, shoulder-length hair and slightly pointed ears. She is decked out in a dark blue, sleeveless dress with slits running up to the hips and a golden sash, and her eyes are a light, bluish purple.

"I'm Elda," she said, with a small smile and a greeting nod. "I was Number 6 of Teresa's Generation."

"Oh, like Betty?"

She blinked owlishly. "You know Betty? I became Number 5 when she went missing. I later became Number 6 due to… someone else taking the late Irene's rank of Number 2 and awakened around a week later? It has been a long time so I am not too sure."

"Betty is in Morris, actually… so is Irene." Naruto pointed out to her shock. "Turns out Irene survived that encounter with Priscilla - who is also in Morris." he added, throwing her into even more shock.

"Wha-what?!" Elda shrieked, "I felt how much yoki that one had when she awakened! How the _hell_ did you manage to subdue her?!"

"She transformed and wanted to fuck me, so the demon inside me - who was actually _very_ worried about my well being - told me to fuck her. So I did." he flatly replied. He then shrugged. "She's also hot as all hell, so who was I to argue?"

There was a long, awkward silence, and then, Luciela couldn't help but let out a snicker. "You are both the luckiest and unluckiest sap I've ever met, honey."

"No argument there," Naruto replied with a sheepish chuckle. "Riful kept fucking me for nearly an entire week, non-stop, when I met her. You sought me out and teamed up on me with your sister; and don't get me started on some of the other girls. They're just as insatiable and needy. Just… thank _god_ for Kage Bunshin, is all I can say. If it weren't for that technique, I'd be up shit creek without a paddle." then he began to rock back and forth agitatedly as a very possible scenario played out in his mind had he not learned that technique so long ago. "So… many… irritated and horny women… seeking me out wherever I go…." he said hauntingly.

"More than I need to know," Lars said with a hearty chuckle. "So… I take it we're welcome intown, then. Where's the best inn? I have some bera on me."

"Yeah, you're all welcome intown. As for the best inn - it's the Bearded Clam, at least that is what the locals are saying."

"Sounds like a whore house," Cinder muttered.

"It's right next to a chapel attributed to the Goddesses of Love so take that as you will, I guess," Naruto said with a shrug. "If you're not up for going to the inn, we have a lot of empty rooms and a winery in the citadel, fully stocked too. I'm perfectly willing to let you stay there if you want to. Just don't try anything funny. Priscilla and Riful _will_ kill you without hesitation if they think you're being suspicious."

"As will I," Luciela chirped.

"The only person who can calm them down is Naruto himself." Ophelia told them, jerking her thumb at said blond. "So if you play nice, and keep yourself out of trouble, then you _won't_ getseveral pissed off, and homicidal women trying to murder your ass in a brutal fashion."

Naruto smiled when he noted that the group didn't seem to have a problem with such an arrangement. "Alright," he chirped. "Let's get you all introduced and settled in, eh?"

They didn't have a problem with that and they got up on their feet and followed the blond, Luciela, Ophelia and Evianna down the mountain. Several minutes later and a thought occurred to a certain former Number 4.

"Say…" Ophelia began, looking at her husband with curiosity. "...are you going to train them to fight as you do as well?"

"Only if they want to join our cause," Naruto said with a shrug. "After catching them up to what we all know, I'll give them time to think about it. After that, it's all on them if they want to join in or not.

* * *

Back in Staff, several hours later, Rosemary brooded in a corner as she glared suspiciously at Neideen out the corner of her eye. Something about that woman's yoki was far too familiar for her liking…

The one-eyed woman in question was busy fondling and harassing a hapless Cassandra, her friend having been called to Dae's lab as his assistant. "You and that girl made such an adorable couple~!" the former Number 9 cooed, licking a pointed ear as she fondled the nice pair of tits. "You should totally fuck her~!"

"We've been o-over this, she d-doesn't _swing_ that way~!" She squeaked that word as Neideen pinched her nipples through the top she wore. "B-besides, we both know you're only saying that because you want to watch!"

"Who wouldn't? You two have such nice bodies~!"

"Will you stop it?!" Cassandra hissed.

"IN THE FUTURE, MANKIND WILL INVENT A SMALL DEVICE THAT ALLOWS THEM TO VIEW ANY AND ALL INFORMATION EVER KNOWN, AND USE IT TO SHOW OTHERS THEIR GENITALS!"

Cassandra snapped her eyes to the woman who'd yelled that. Her eyes were wide with irritation. "And YOU be quiet!" she nearly shouted at the entranced Sistina.

Said woman plopped back down upon her bed, happily snoozing away.

"I personally find her amusing," Neideen giggled. "Oh, the amount of detail she went into on our defeat by the Ladykiller, oooh, gave me _many_ pleasant dreams~!"

"Of course _you_ would find that pleasant, you damn pervert!" Cassandra hissed, before forcing Neideen's hands away from her breasts. "And quit groping me, damnit!"

"Killjoy," she giggled. Then, Neideen sauntered off, giving Cassandra a playful swat on the booty as she passed by. "I'll be checking up with the elders to see if any new information's come out about him." she turned to Roxanne, grinning suggestively. "You wanna come with me~?"

"No," she grunted, "I mean that in _every way_ imaginable."

Neideen giggled and shrugged, before leaving the room. "Maybe I can convince Chloe, Licht or Lutecia… so many choices~!"

Roxanne sighed heavily when Neideen was out of earshot. Then, she turned to Cassandra. "Was she always like that?" the woman remembered Neideen, and she _knew_ the woman was not this… lustful. Nor was she that strong.

"She wasn't always able to do that, so whatever gave her that power boost made her worse... a thousand times worse," Cassandra muttered, straightening up her outfit. "She was only Number 9, when she died… now, I'm afraid she's stronger than anyone else here."

In the corner, Rosemary growled, not liking the sound of that one _fucking_ bit. Hysteria shared her sentiment.

"The one of elegance shall be bested without effort by the warrior with flames of gold," Sistina muttered in her sleep. "Not even able to see him move before she is defeated, the one coated in red shall fall soon after, defeated by the Eater of Dust and her dance reviled. Thus all three shall be impaled upon his mighty spear and become his wives and bear him five sons and three daughters."

Cassandra shuddered as she rubbed her thighs together, the more Sistina kept saying that the more anticipation and dread she felt.

Rosemary and Hysteria scowled, wanting so badly to kick the Divine Oracle for what she was saying. They were _the best_ damn warriors of their respective generations and they were _not_ going to be defeated as easily as Sistina claimed, by some shit-tier asshole with a lousy-ass nickname!

But Sistina wasn't finished there; not by a long shot. The sleeptalking woman continued where she left off a few seconds later. "Ignorance he has grown up with. Loneliness he has experienced. Hatred he has endured. The one of elegance shall be understood by the warrior of gold hair and whiskers of a fox."

The corners of Hysteria's lips curved down, a thoughtful frown was on her beautiful heart shaped face; the woman looked at the ground in thought. While this Naruto, this 'Ladykiller' may be some shit-tier asshole, she had to admit he sounded… similar to her, in some ways. She _hated_ being ignored more than anything. And from the sounds of it, this person the Organization is having such a rage boner for, has grown up with being alone, ignored and hated.

The sleeping Sistina kept on talking even as Hysteria thought on her words. "Weak he was seen. Useless he was regarded. A burden many have seen him to be. The one in red shall too be understood by the warrior of gold hair and whiskers of a fox."

Rosemary scowled at that, though, that very scowl slowly turned to a pondering frown as she thought about it. This person was seen as… weak... useless and a... burden? How can someone as strong as he, be viewed as those… demeaning things? Such a question begs to be answered!

Rosemary gave the closed eyed Sistina a narrowed glare and asked loudly enough for her to hear, "...Was the Ladykiller always this strong?"

"The Uzumaki, weakest of all, he once was. Had the power of Number One, he did, but not the training to use it. Even weaker than Number 47 he was over a decade ago." Sistina muttered in her sleep. She groaned and turned on her side, unaware of her compatriots listening to her talking about Naruto's past in complete and total surprise. "Blood, sweat and tears, he shed to be the strongest, to _be_ the Number One. Never going back on his word, never giving up in spite of the odds that tell him to do. Many challenges he faced. Many trails of breaking wills he has undertaken for the sake of those he loves. He endured. He thrived. He _grew_. Thus, it came to pass that he is the strongest of all."

That… struck a chord with Rosemary. Perhaps Sistina was right about her coming to understand him?

"Why... does he oppose us?" she asked. "What are his reasons for his campaign?"

"Oppose us warriors he does not." Sistina muttered in response. "The one of the Phantom requested his aid in exchange for becoming his slave in the town of the mighty river. Refused he did, and merely asked why. Hearing her out, all her reasons and suspicions, and including the Organization sending two of his beloved ones to their certain deaths in the frozen lands, he made many more beloved ones there - one of which, he had lost… during the second conflict. He agreed to come to her aid."

"So he want revenge for his beloved…?" Rosemary muttered in confusion. "The Organization should not have been able to send… Wait, he was in love with warriors?"

"Warriors of new and of old are his beloved. Sent a hunting party they did to kill the one of the God Eye. Another of his beloved and one of the first. Another reason for the Uzumaki to oppose the men cloaked in black. They were beaten soundly, and two were impaled upon his mighty spear soon after and much later became his wives. Twins of Black bore him one son and one daughter. Helping Twins of Black, break from conditioning, he is."

"Does the Lady- eh… Does the Uzumaki force himself on warriors?" Cassandra asked, correcting herself a quarter of a way through.

"He flirts and teases, but does not seek out those who show no interest. Only those who do, are impaled on his mighty spear. Some become his wives, others become friends for copulating." Sistina murmured in response.

In the distance, Cassandra swore she heard Neideen laughing her ass off at 'friends for copulating', but figured it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

"...Do we actually _have_ to fight him?" Hysteria asked; after hearing all that she didn't have the will to fight the guy, and they haven't even _met_ him yet!

"IN THE FUTURE," Sistinta shouted, startling the living _fuck_ out of everyone in the room, at the suddenness of it, "A CARTOON SERIES ABOUT MAGIC HORSIES MADE FOR GIRLS SHALL BE LOVED BY GROWN MEN WHO LIVE IN THEIR MOTHERS' BASEMENTS!"

"THE _FUCK_ IS A CARTOON?!" Chloe yelled from another room.

"NO ONE CARES, GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Licht hollered back.

* * *

Back in Morris, after the new arrivals from the Dragonspire mountains were settled in, and caught up to the events of what was going on, Naruto allowed them to think about their decision for a few days. Many such as Europa and Octavia were not at all surprised, as they had their suspicions of the Organization themselves when they were still warriors. Those who were hot headed, and quick to anger, such as Lars, was predictably pissed off. Nevertheless, the blond allowed them time to get settled in, gave them their own rooms throughout the Citadel and allowed them time to calm down and think rationally.

Near midnight, Glissa slunk on up into Naruto's bedchamber, nefarious thoughts in mind as she did. She'd waited long enough! It was time to pounce upon the hot-ass piece of man meat that was being handed to her on a silver platter!

As she got close to the door, the young woman paused in front of it and narrowed her eyes curiously. She could hear someone talking on the other side… it sounded like Evianna...? How odd… what was she doing in there at this hour?

Only one way to find out…

Glissa quietly opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Naruto lying in bed, Luciela and Ophelia hugging his arms and nipping at his neck from opposite sides as a naked Evianna ground herself upon Naruto's crotch from under the covers. Off to the side, Alicia and Beth were watching intensely, too absorbed in the spectacle to notice her.

Hell, the sky could be falling, and they'd still be staring, from the look of it.

Glissa giggled, slipping in and closing the door behind her as she waited, eyeballing the spectacle hungrily as she waited for an opening. She licked her lips, Naruto would be hers, soon enough~!

"You like that~?" Evianna giggled impishly, "Do you want _more_ of it~?"

Chortling the blond beneath her grinding hips and rolling thighs reached up to playfully slap and grab her tits. "But of course~! Keep moving those hips, you sexy woman!"

The Stormbringer giggled playfully and mewled as he kneaded her breasts. "Okay~! Oh, I can't _wait_ to get your thick cock inside me!" she growled in arousal. "I want it sooo bad~!"

Naruto wrapped an arm around the wild-haired brunette and pulled her down into a deep, loving kiss, while kneading her ass with the other. Then, the blond slipped his dick out from under her and started rubbing the tip against her sopping folds.

Evianna mewled pathetically into his lips grinding herself against the member, trying so desperately to get it inside of her. Then the blond took his hand away from the brunette's head to reach down to align his dick with her cunt, until he could feel the very tip probing against the sopping folds. With the other, still kneading her ass, he used pull her down on top his schlong and at the same time he thrust his hips up and into her.

He grabbed her ass with both hands and started fucking the former Number 2 so fast his hips were but a blur to the naked eye. The springs of the bed squeaked from the force Naruto was putting into his thrusts, Ophelia and Luciela were grinning lewdly into Naruto's neck as they watched the mewling, squealing brunette atop their man being pounded like she had never been pounded before~!

Poor Evianna completely at his mercy, now paralyzed by the sheer pleasure washing over her. Never in her life did she think something could _possibly_ feel so good! He was so god damn _big_ ; so big that several inches were still outside! She still couldn't take all of him in her! She didn't mind that, though; oh no; he still reached her inner most depths, touched and rubbed her in all the right places, hitting her erogenous spots without _any_ effort, and she absolutely _loved_ it~!

"More, more, more more more more~!" she squealed into his mouth, delirious with pleasure. The pressure building in her loins drove her mad as she let Naruto have his way with her.

Not one to deny a beautiful woman what she wants, the blond in question doubled his pace in an instant, pounding Evianna within an inch of her life. The effect was immediate and spectacular.

The coil snapped as the pressure building up in her loins released in a glorious, mind-numbing orgasm. Naruto kept going even as he felt the woman's walls clamping tightly around his cock. It felt so damn good to be stuffing a virgin pussy once more, to be having his way with a woman and seizing her first time. It truly never got old!

Grinning into her mouth Naruto stopped pounding the brunette now that she had orgasmed and eased her off his dick. Luciela shifted to the side to give the wavy-haired brunette some room to lay down. It was here that Naruto noticed they had a guest that snuck in.

"Glissa!" he exclaimed in pleasant surprise, but doing nothing to hide his nudity. His calling her name had brought the attention of everyone else in the room. "How long have you been waiting there for?" he did his best to keep his voice steady even as Ophelia started nibbling at his neck again.

"Long enough to see how well you've manhandled my team leader~!" she giggled. Then, the former Number 45 sauntered on up with a hungry gleam in her eye. "Oh, you have no idea how desperately I've needed to feel you inside me~!" Glissa slipped off her jerkin and started peeling off her leotard as she approached. She'd left her sword and armor in her room, seeing as how they weren't going to be needed.

"Well, you got me all to yourself now. Give the twins and my girls a good show, and I'll give you a nice. Deep. Cunt-pounding~." he purred throatily.

She giggled, grinning at him lewdly as pressed her hands on the edge of the bed and leaned down against it. "Give me a baby, and I'll do anything you want, you stud~!"

He grinned right back at her and pat his thighs. "Then climb on." the blond told her.

Alicia and Beth glared at the newly arrived hussy with jealousy, but didn't otherwise do anything that would keep them from observing for… purely academic purposes. They were looking because they were curious to learn - that was all. No more, no less!

Yep… they weren't being perverse in any way. This was totally fine. Purely for academic purposes only.

Glissa's grin widened as she crawled on up to Naruto like a ravenous wolf. Arms and legs spread around his legs, her front down and her ass up, she was staring directly up at the wet tower of man meat in front of her. The pointy-eared brunette licked her hips in lustful anticipation; she was positioned to strike, much like a python. Deciding to get a taste of him first, and rid the man of Evianna's scent, Glissa quickly wrapped her lips around his dick with an audible nom and started rapidly licking at the very tip.

Naruto threw his head back with a low, guttural moan as he felt the brunette's tongue swirl around the tip of his prick in a teasing manner. The soft sounds of her sucking and slurping on him was music to his ears. He patted her on the head and massaged Glissa's scalp as thanks as she licked and sucked away, cleaning his pecker right up in preparation to be dirtied again.

"Oh~! Do you know what he likes most?" Ophelia asked impishly. Mouth full of cock, Glissa was unable to ask; luckily for the brunette, her face conveyed her unasked question and the braided ponytailed blonde was all too eager to answer it. "He likes it when a girl shows what she wants~. You can go wild on him - use your yoki and everything, and he can _take_ it and so much more~!"

"Oh yes~!" Luciela said, seeing what Ophelia was trying to do, and by god she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip on by. "He fucked Alicia the Black and I in our awakened forms you know~. That alone tells you he can handle us when we're using yoki~!"

"That's because Alicia and yourself were able to be fucked in your awakened forms." Ophelia pointed out with an impish, girlish giggle. "I certainly hope this one's awakened form is able to be fucked, though. It would be… interesting to see it from a different perspective once again~."

Naruto didn't know whether to look forward to or dread what the elf-eared brunette was planning when she looked him in the eyes with a sexy growl.

Then, Glissa slowly, agonisingly withdrew from his dick, sucking like a vacuum all the way until the tip left her mouth with an audible pop, and then licked it clean like a popsicle, before rising up. Her eyes were closed at first and then the snapped open, glowing gold with slit pupils.

Then, she stalked forward, her sclera turning black as she started to elegantly shift. Her hair twisted and morphed into black, writhing tentacles; her skin turned green as gleaming, copper plates formed on her arms and legs; her nails shifted into claws, her lips turned black, and as she grinned evilly, Naruto saw that her canines had lengthened and sharpened into fangs.

"Okay… that's scary hot." the blonde admitted as he looked her over. Was it just him or did her breasts increase in size a little in this form? He couldn't help but run his hands along her arms, getting a feel of the copper plates. They were cold and smooth to the touch, but soft, like skin. It was very similar to the metal that is on Alicia's awakened form.

Glissa giggled, feeling his throbbing dick poke at her thigh. "Someone's eager~!" she said, her voice was slightly deeper, more sultry.

"I got another awakened being with a downright sexy form that I can fuck right on top of me. The others are Priscilla, Alicia, Luciela and Ophelia. I can't _wait_ to see how you stack up to them~!"

"I'll do my best not to disappoint~!" Though Glissa doubted she could measure up to a single digit on the battlefield, just yet, the bedroom was a whole nother beast. With that in mind and a saucy grin, the elf-like awakened being moved up over his pelvic region and guided Naruto's dick to her still-dripping entrance and slowly but surely slid her tight, hot, virgin folds down the throbbing piece of meat.

"Oh, _fuck_ yes~!" hissed Naruto, he moved his hands to her hips to help ease her down on top of him. "Luciela. Alicia, Ophelia, we _have_ to fuck in your awakened forms again, sometime." he had forgotten what it was like to fuck his babes in their monster girl forms. This was a _brilliant_ reminder of how it is!

Glissa mewled longingly at the feel of Naruto's monster cock parting her previously untouched folds, stretching them to capacity. So this was what it felt like to have a man inside her… It felt _so_ good~!

She shuddered upon feeling her thighs touching his, feeling the entirety of his pecker impaling her. She simply couldn't wait! Fuck the foreplay, she _needed_ more! To _feel_ more! Carefully placing her hands on his chest, Glissa lifted herself up and started to move, slamming herself back down with a loud slap and a guttural moan as she slowly but surely started to ride the blond - to _mate_ with him!

Not one to allow his partner to do all the work, Naruto grabbed her nice and firm ass, bent his knees and started _fucking_ the green-skinned, tentacle-haired woman like a boss. Glissa's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out as she did her damnedest to keep pace with him. Her effort was a valiant one.

Alas this was her first time, so Naruto ended up manhandling her quite cheerfully, slamming his mighty dick into her at inhuman speeds. Glissa collapsed on top of him and mewled, bucking and slamming her hips against his. She couldn't take it! Soon after Naruto wrapped his arms around her and steadied his pace to an even, though absurdly quick one, she wailed like a common whore and writhed atop him, her juices gushing forth and sullying the sheets.

Naruto powered through her orgasm, gritting his teeth at the wonderful feel of her inner walls clamping down upon him. Glissa wailed as she came back down from the first of many orgasms, only to shoot right on back up to cloud nine.

"Oh my…." Evianna muttered in awe; a low ranked former warrior Glissa may be, but Naruto fucking the awakened being and manhandling her like this was damned impressive in her eyes.

"'Oh my' is right~" Luciela giggled lewdly. "Our man got his nickname for a damn good reason~!"

Glissa wailed, yet another orgasm wracking her form as Naruto took her for a ride, suddenly doubling his pace. "I-I can't take it anymore! Cum inside me, please~! I _want_ your fucking babies! I want to be bred! Fill me up and make me yours, you stud~!"

"Agree to be my consort, and I will." he growled sexily into her ear, giving the transformed brunette's ass a harsh slap.

Glissa needed not give it a second thought. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" She wailed. "I'll do anything! I'll _be_ _anything_ you want me to be~!"

"Heh, alright then." He held her rear in a tight grasp. "Here. It. Comes!" With those last three words, he slammed as hard and deep into her as he could reach, before letting out a savage roar and blowing his load directly into her hungry, waiting womb.

The transformed brunette's face contorted into a silent scream as the orgasmice wail caught in her throat. Her whole body shuddered at the feel of her man's, of her _mate's_ wet heat slamming into the very back of her innermost chamber. She was his and his alone, ruined for any other man as her writhing inner walls clamped and contracted around his mighty cock, practically _sucking_ the seed right out of his swollen balls.

Her body didn't want to waste a single drop.

Only when Naruto's massive torrent trickled down to the very last spurt did Glissa stop moving entirely, collapsing upon him with an undignified thud and shifting back to her human form.

"So…" Naruto began, "how was your first time?" he gave the brunette an expectant look.

Her only response was a pathetic gurgle. The poor woman had been thoroughly fucked into a sexual coma.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "I'll ask you later, then." he said; then the blond wrapped his arms around her waist and back and hugged her to him. Though he did instinctively thrust into her cunt a few times when he felt the inner walls clamp around him tightly, almost as if she were subconsciously milking him for his seed.

Planting a kiss on Glissa's forehead, he slipped his still-hard cock out of her, gently rolling to the side, and laid the unconscious brunette down beside him. Rolling onto his back once more, he looked to Ophelia and Luciela.

"So… which one of you fine-ass ladies wants to go next?" he asked with a charming grin.

Luciela licked her chops and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Why not both?" Ophelia giggled. "I'm sure we could use another dick or two to help you out and pound us all like you _mean_ it~!"

"I very much like that idea, actually~!" Lucilea added with a sultry grin.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully; though his still rock hard cock throbbed in approval with the idea. Naruto then looked to the observing twins, "What about you two? You want a nice pussy pounding from clones, or do you want me only?"

"I would like to watch, first," Alicia said with a grin. "When you're done with them, though I would _love_ to be dogpiled~!"

Beth giggled in perverse agreement.

Naruto chuckled in amusement; he had to admit the twins being like this, having emotions now, was good to see. But them being emotionless, or rather, unable to understand what they were feeling when they first met - and dependent on him to explain it - was rather cute and adorable in its own way.

Naruto grinned at them. "Alright, I'll make these girls their own set of clones…" the blond then proceeded to make the single hand seal for his iconic technique, and four clones two for Ophelia and Luciela appeared in poofs of smoke around the bed.

Both women squealed in joy as they were set upon by their own respective pairs of Naruto's. Then, once he had that out of the way, he decided to _personally_ finish Evianna off.

Ophelia wailed as a clone shoved his dick onto her ass, standing up, while the other spread her thighs and speared her from in front. Then, the clones immediately and expertly started alternating their thrusts, while the other pair had their way with Luciela.

Said ginger squealed in joy as she lay atop the clone within her oussy, the one on top slamming in through the back door. She wasn't walking out of this room. The pounding she was about to receive was about to make _damn_ sure of that! And she simply cannot _wait_ for it~!

Evianna had no idea what she was getting into. The heated romps she bore witness to boggled the mind, seeing the pairs of clones for both made her want to have a piece of it. Then Naruto turned her on her back and she found herself mewling into his mouth as he pressed his lips to hers. Then, the wild-haired brunette found Naruto's hands on her ankles, pushing them up and behind her ears as he speared her upon his mighty shaft.

Taking on a squatting position atop her Naruto immediately started to mercilessly pulverize her pussy with complete abandon. The poor woman didn't stand a chance as she came almost instantly - her earth-shattering, orgasmic wail echoing throughout the citadel.

Luciela and Ophelia followed soonafter, writhing and wailing as they too completely found themselves at Naruto's mercy… and he had none. He kept going, pummeling the bitches and ruining their cunts for any other men except him - Evianna, especially. as this was the very first time she had undergone a pounding of such magnitude. By the end of it, Evianna was reduced to a drooling mess. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her skull, her tongue was lolling out, and her cunt was consistently milking his cock for its seed that has yet to be released.

Who was he to deny such a gorgeous woman what she wanted?

"You and I will make such beautiful children," he panted. "I can't hold it in much longer… I hope you don't mind~!" with that last word, Naruto slammed into her fluttering cocksleeve one last time and spilled his hot, potent seed deep within her. Shooting down in a powerful torrent, gravity itself was on his side as the massive invasion he sent within her to seek out their other half splashed as far within Evianna's waiting cootch as they could possibly reach.

Evianna mewled pathetically upon feeling her womb being filled up with her _mate's_ potent jizz, the baby chamber stretching out to accommodate his massive load. With a groan, Naruto slowly eased out of her and gave the pathetically mewling brunette, a peck on the cheek. "Sleep tight you gorgeous woman," he whispered.

Sitting up he looked to his clones and found they were finished with Ophelia and Luciela themselves. He turned his eyes to the twins, who were watching him with great intensity.

Alicia and Beth shuddered in anticipation as Naruto and his clones turned their attention to the last two un-fucked, still-conscious women in the room.

"Stand up you two." the Original told them commandingly.

They obeyed without question and immediately found a pair of clones had vanished from sight reappearing behind them and bending the twins over. Guiding their dicks to the twins' anuses, the two clones then slid themselves in without any trouble.

Alicia and Beth wailed in pleasure at the feel of being so stretched out. Then, they yelped as the clones pulled them into a sitting position, so another pair could climb on top and push them down. Their backs now pressed flush against the clones' chests, Alicia and Beth wailed once more at the feel of the other pair slamming into them. Their vision went white and their juices gushed forth as the twins came immediately. When they came to, the former Numbers 1 and 2 found the original siting between them, one hand lovingly cupping either sister's face.

Then, as the clones started fucking them, alternating their thrusts, Naruto shoved his dick into Alicia's mouth and she immediately started sucking and slurping against it with loving devotion. After a few thrusts, he pulled out and gave Beth the same treatment - and she immediately did the same as her sister - alternating between the twins as his clones had their way with them.

The sound of flesh pounding against flesh and the squelching of massive dicks sliding into and out of a pair of hungry cunts prematurely roused a sore and still-dazed Glissa from her slumber. What happened? The last thing she remembered was the feel of Naruto slamming into her, followed by a wet heat filling her belly, and then everything went black.

Realization washed over her almost instantly. Holy shit, he fucked her into a coma! Was she really that much of a featherweight, or was he that damn good?

Oh, how she sincerely _hoped_ it was the latter!

She slowly but surely sat up, whimpering at the feel of Naruto's seed trickling down her thighs as she turned her attention to the source of the racket and nearly fainted from the sight of Alicia and Beth being dogpiled by no less than _five_ Narutos!

Yup, it was most certainly the latter…

Glissa covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. My, oh my, she never thought she would see the infamous Black sisters being manhandled. So thoroughly fucked. So… _dominated_. The brunette lowered her hand from her mouth and dampened her lips. She was _so_ going to watch this trainwreck play out to the very finish, if only to get her back in the mood.

Alicia and Beth squealed and writhed, sandwiched between their respective pairs of clones as Naruto kept alternating between the two giving him blowjobs. Both wracked by orgasm after delicious orgasm as Naruto manhandled them so.

While they liked sucking his dick, the twins were getting annoyed that he kept pulling out of their mouths every few sucks. So they took matters in their own hands: they double-teamed him.

Naruto chuckled as the twins reached out and started giving him a double-handjob. He thrust into their grasp as the clumsily tried to get him off. Alas, the pleasure wracking their wonderful bodies proved too much for them to handle. They were getting double teamed, themselves, and unlike Naruto, they simply did not have enough experience when it comes to handling that sort of threshold the clones were having on their bodies.

Glissa shuddered happily at the sound of the twins wailing in pleasure; the sight of Naruto's clones slamming into them, their throbbing dicks visibly planting Naruto's genes within the twins, simultaneously filling asses and snatches with his hot, potent spunk.

They weren't ovulating, to the twins' disappointment. They wouldn't have minded having his children, again. But, that didn't stop Naruto and his clones from trying to knock them up, regardless. And unlike Evianna, Luciela and Ophelia the two sisters did not become a drooling unconscious mess when all four clones released spurt after spurt into their anuses and snatches.

"Naruto-Sama..." they mewled simultaneously, their tones low and lustful, giving the original in front of them loving smiles. "Please take care of us~"

"Of course," Naruto chuckled. "As your husband, it's my duty _and_ pleasure~!"

Glissa hopped off the bed and started crawling up to her mate on her hands and knees with a predatory grin. "Oh, you sweet, _sexy_ man~!" she whispered. "You have no idea how hot it is to hear you say that, even if it is to someone else."

With a grin, Naruto reached over and thread his digits through the locks of Glissa's hair. He brought her in for a loving, deep kiss before pulling back to say in the warmest tone the former Number 45 ever heard anyone say to her.

"Well you _are_ my consort now, that makes you my wife." he told her.

Glissa shuddered longingly. Giving him the most pleading look Naruto had ever seen, she whispered huskily, "I will do _everything_ in my power to be a good wife, then~! Please, let me help with that… pressure you've built up. I'll gladly take it all inside from behind like nature intended, while your clones finish these two off~!"

Naruto grinned and brought her in for another kiss, before pulling back to say, "I'll tell you what I told Priscilla two years ago: even if you are a monster, you're _my_ monster. You're quite the beast in the sack, my dear~!"

Glissa teared up at that. Never in her life had she been so happy! She then turned around and raised her nice ass at him, wiggling it enticingly as she looked back to him with a lustful grin.

"You have one _hell_ of an ass~!" He reached out to cop a feel. "Very nice… Cynthia may have a challenger in you."

Glissa giggled at that. While she supposed it was weird to be compared to another woman in such a way, the chick in question was a former Number 14, so she was all too happy to take that complement. "Please," she whispered longingly, "let me pleasure my _mate_ and bear his young like a good bitch~!"

Naruto's dick throbbed in approval at that. He just couldn't help himself. He grabbed Glissa by the wrist and pulled her down directly on his dick, spreading the folds of her pussy to capacity for the second time.

"OH, YES~!" she squealed. "P-please! I'll do _anything_ your heart desires! All I ask is that you pound me like you _mean_ it~!"

Naruto pulled her back flush against his chest; he put his mouth next to her ear and growled throatily, "No. Problem." before swiftly moving his hands to her waist and pulling the awakened being completely down on the rest of his prick that was not inside of her, at the same time he thrust up slapping butt and thighs together.

Her breath was immediately stolen from her, and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as a wide, and dopey grin spread across her lips. Then, Naruto relentlessly started _pounding_ her as she collapsed in front of him. Naruto kept her up, and stopping her from hurting herself. However, he slowly eased himself down on his knees with Elise going down on all fours like a dog. The brunette shuddered; she was his and his alone; no other man would be allowed to touch her for as long as she lives~! This, she inwardly swore and allowed her mate to have his way with her.

The lewd sound of skin slapping skin, and the wet noise of Glissa's dripping wet, and cum filled cunny trying so very hard to suck him back in with each withdrawal filled the room, along with the pleasured moans, squeals and gasps from Alicia, Beth and also Glissa, herself.

All three women were in for the ride of their lives as Naruto made them his bitches.

* * *

After having hitched a ride once more, Camilla saw the citadel of Morris coming up in the distance long ago. She yawned rather audibly, feeling bored with nothing to do, seeing as how the caravan had stopped for the night, they weren't due to arrive until tomorrow afternoon. She looked to her left and found the current Number 6 sitting beside her, looking just as bored as she is. Behind them were Dominique, Nike, Tesla, Noma, Minerva, Violet and Abigail. All of them were sound asleep, due to it being one in the morning.

"So… what's he like?" Anastasia asked out of sheer dumb curiosity, if only to pass the time.

"Very sweet, really," Camilla said. "Quite the charmer, too… and a cutie. It's easy to see how he got his nickname. He's also viciously protective of his women, I hear."

"That's not hard to believe," the Number 6 replied. Then Anastasia looked at Camilla from the corner of her eye and asked. "Since you encountered him before, I want you to be honest with me: what is our chances of winning if we _really_ had to fight him?" she wanted to avoid conflict with this foe, good chance at winning or not.

Camilla gave her a clueless shrug. "Honestly, I am not too sure. I never saw him fight, just talk. If the fact that he has two Abyssal Ones at his beck and call, as well as several warriors and possibly five more awakened beings on top of all that, is telling of his strength. The chances of surviving for long even if we _do_ beat him are nill."

Anastasia gazed up at the clear sky thoughtfully. "I see. Then we're going to have to be on our best behaviour when we're in Morris, then. Anyone with yoki - male or female, silver eyes _or_ otherwise - will have to be treated with extreme caution." she sighed and looked to Camilla. "What does he look like? That way we _know_ what he looks like and none of us will do something stupid like provoking him."

Camilla chortled and grinned with closed eyes. "Naruto... has bright blond, spiked hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a set of whisker marks on his cheeks. He appears to be in his late teens and is likely to be surrounded by several women. From what one of his lovers told me, Alicia and Beth the Black have become especially clingy."

 _That_ caught Anastasia way off guard and she looked at Camilla with wide eyes. "The Numbers 1 and 2? I heard they were killed in action!"

"You heard wrong. Turns out the Ladykiller seduced them, along with Renee, the previous Number 6, and a trainee who had the potential to be a single digit named Diethrich… in short, the whole party that was sent to kill Galatea defected and apparently became his lovers."

"I never seen the Numbers 1 and 2 before. They were so rarely seen… but what I did hear made them sounds as if they were nothing more than...emotionless killing machines, incapable of self thought. Was I wrong? How did he seduce them?!"

Camilla sniggered with amusement. "Apparently, Windcutter Flora made them curious about how babies are made by fornicating with Naruto in front of them. From the way it's been told, Alicia and Beth the Black were the ones that came on to him as a result."

Anastasia turned beet red at the retelling, unable to believe a former Single Digit could _possibly_ be so lewd. And to get two people trained to be emotionless killing machines to become interested in how babies are made…? She didn't know how to take that. Or _how_ to think about that!

However, she _is_ curious about the Ladykiller, himself. And from the looks of it, Camilla and possibly her previous team are on a first name basis with him. "So…" she began. "Is there anything else I should know about the Ladykiller... and Morris, for that matter?"

* * *

The next morning, back in Staff, yet another pair of eyes fluttered open. Where was she?

Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Ophelia… that bitch! Because of her, she awakened and… let herself be killed by her best friend. Hilda frowned as the memories of her own death came back to her like a bad dream. Was it one?

No… it couldn't be… Also, what the hell was she doing naked on a metal slab?!

Beside here were two more women, both were also naked and _very_ powerful. She didn't recognize them, though… were they single-digits?

Both women groaned and started to stir as she did, their eyes snapping open as they looked around frantically. Priscilla! She awakened and... skewered... them.

"How the fuck am I alive?" Noel asked no one in particular.

"Vulgar as always," Sophia sighed.

They and Hilda all jumped at the sound of someone undetected speaking up.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Dae chuckled. "That took longer than expected, though I'm surprised you woke up first, Hilda."

"Dae?" said woman asked. "What happened?"

"It would seem that a friend of yours has gotten herself into a bit of a mess," the disfigured man answered. "You, among others, have been revived to help the organization clean up."

"With all due respect," Sophia asked, "what does that have to do with us?" she gestured to herself and Noel.

"Priscilla's part of that mess," he said grimly.

Then, as if just to kill the mood, there was a loud smack in the distance.

"WILL YOU STOP GROPING ME?!" Roxanne shouted.

"Nope~!" Neideen chirped, eliciting a yelp from her ex-girlfriend.

"As you can undoubtedly tell, we've had to revive…" Dae began, only to be interrupted by yet another shout.

"IN THE FUTURE, A GREAT WAR SHALL BE WAGED OVER WHICH OF SEVERAL GIRLS SHOULD BOARD THE SHIP WITH A POORLY-WRITTEN, FICTIONAL SWORDSMAN! YOUR WAIFU IS SHIT, KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"...quite the assortment of warriors for the job."

"What kind of job?" Hilda asked.

"And what the hell's a waifu?" Noel followed suit.

Pointedly ignoring Noel's question, Dae answered, "to hunt down and eliminate a young man known as 'Ladykiller Naruto'."

* * *

Later that day, Camilla yawned loudly as she hoisted herself up from the wagon floor upon which she'd been napping. Oh, what she wouldn't do for a nice bed… she took a quick look around and found she was now in the very town she'd been sent to. And like Naruto had said, she could see a citadel built into the mountains, overlooking the town below. It was quite the impressive piece of architecture.

She had no idea _how_ long this town has been back on the map for, but for it to be completely renovated without anyone knowing for so long was both impressive and worrisome. Impressive, because whoever brought this entire town back in tiptop shape - most likely Naruto, himself - without the rest of the continent in the know was clearly a master architect.

It's very worrisome because, if the town being rebuilt was kept under wraps for so long, then the person responsible - again, most likely Naruto, himself - has some very high connections. Or at least knows the right people to pull this sort of thing off under everyone's nose.

Seriously, if this was the so-called Ladykiller's literal handiwork, then what the hell _else_ was he capable of?! It honestly scared her that someone of this apparent caliber was opposed to the very Organization she was a part of. The sheer amount of yoki practically _radiating_ from the citadel didn't make her feel _any_ better!

He… didn't believe in guilt by association, did he? Oh, by the gods, she _hoped_ not!

Sure, he was rather friendly to Camilla and her team, but that could easily just been out of pity! The naughty Number 20 took a deep breath and ventured forth to the town chapel. Perhaps a little prayer would help ease her mind?

As she passed by the statue of her idol, St. Nymphetamina, Camilla couldn't help but giggle. The legends surrounding that woman were so amusing… and amazing! If only they could have met! She'd have so many questions for the saint.

But, for now, Camilla put those thoughts aside and decided to go in and chat with the high priest.

Not once did she notice the multiple warriors keeping an eye on her from afar. Them keeping their yoki aura suppressed to the degree they were almost undetectable, had certainly helped them out in that endeavour. Camilla was left none the wiser, though she could not shake the feeling of being watched. Now even more nervous, she double timed it to the chapel.

Meanwhile, on the Dragonspire Mountains - where the Awakened Beings were waiting the previous day - Anastasia and her team were confused as all hell. There was nothing here! Well, save for a citadel in the distance, housing so many large yoki signatures that it made them downright jumpy from all the way over here… but they were not sent to deal with that!

"Are you sure the information we were given is accurate?" Dominique asked. She surveyed her surroundings very carefully. "I thought there was meant to be a band of youma here?"

"To be fair," Nike added, "that citadel is giving off an uncomfortable amount of yoki. Clearly, that's where the abyssal ones are staying. Maybe the reports were mistaken? It's not like there were any survivors, so it could have easily been them."

"...Maybe the reports were not mistaken. At least not in the way you're thinking. Remember what Camilla said?" Tesla chimed in. "She said that the handlers are purposely giving away false information to those that are seen as troublemakers. Who's to say they won't do the same to us? O-or to those who… who have l-lived for too long?" She became more and more frantic as she went on. "I've been around for three generations! S-so by going by that logic, I'm one of the warriors they could be trying to… to get rid of! W-what if the youma here was actually a large gathering of awakened beings, like Pieta or Dabi, and we were unknowingly walking to our deaths!?"

Anastasia put a hand on the now-hyperventilating woman and said, "please calm yourself. The yoki coming from the citadel's just making you antsy. There's nothing to worry about, okay? And who knows, if there is youma then they could still be lurking here in the Dragonspire Mountains."

"The Ladykiller could have also dealt with them, himself, now that I think about it," Minerva said. "He is, for all intents and purposes, the lord here after all, and he had a massive harem of former warriors. He could have easily sent them out."

"We cannot assume the Ladykiller took care of them himself." Anastasia told her politely, "There is clearly no evidence to support such an assertion. Nor will the handlers take too kindly if we leave without making an effort to get the job done. So until we find evidence to the contrary, we are to assume the youma are simply in hiding - attempting to suppress their yoki in order for them to keep us away from them."

"So… what do we do then?" Violet asked.

"We comb the mountains and make damn sure they're not here," Anastasia ordered. "We'll also use the town as our base of operations to conduct our search and see if Camilla has stumbled across any information on the matter. I assume you all are aware of how absolutely _vital_ it is you do not engage any person radiating yoki, silver eyes or not, yes?"

The women nodded nervously. They had no intention of bringing the Ladykiller's wrath down upon them, inadvertently or otherwise.

"Good," Anastasia chirped. "I'll check out the area from the air. Flare your yoki if you run into trouble." With that, Winged Anastasia, the Organization's Number 6, leapt up into the air, using her technique to literally fly off and scout ahead.

* * *

Opening his eyes while standing atop the watchtower, Naruto allowed a smile to grace his lips. "Hmm," he looked to Lars, who was standing beside him looking off in the distance with a blank look on his face. "It looks like your presence in the mountains wasn't at all inconspicuous. A party of 'claymores' are there now, actively searching for what I assume is you and the others."

The man quirked an eyebrow and looked at him, "You're not going to ward them off?"

"Nope. I'm going to let them be." the blond replied; then he gazed out towards the mountain again as he added, "They're not stupid enough to pick a fight with over 30 people here capable of wiping the floor with them. In fact, they're _scared_ of us. One is close to having a panic attack."

"You can feel that all the way from here?" Lars asked a nonexistent eyebrow quirked in both interest and surprise.

"Yes. Up to ten kilometres, now. If I were to use my most powerful transformation, then, within reason, I can possibly detect anyone in the entire world. No matter where they are."

"Within reason?"

"No matter how strong a person is, they can still be tricked. And if they can be tricked, then they can be beaten. And, if they can be beaten, then they can be killed." he sighed and licked his lips. Then Naruto looked at Lars again. " I'll give you a small example: Priscilla was able to kill Teresa, because the latter let her guard down. If she hadn't, Priscilla wouldn't have won that fight. Teresa was, _is_ too strong to be defeated conventionally by anyone here, save for myself, and even I'd have trouble with her. She's even stronger now, thanks to that soul link she shares with her host." he let out a fond chuckle at the thought of fighting someone so strong. With another sigh, Naruto continued where he left off. "But the point is, when Teresa was alive, she was so strong that she was able to effortlessly kill youma and well… people like you without releasing yoki. The only reason she _did_ die was because she let her guard down, and paid for it with her life. Everyone dies someday. You can't avoid it. You can't escape from it. Only prolong it."

"Wise words from someone so young," Lars complimented with a sagely nod.

"If it wasn't for the demon sealed in me, I would have died several times. Hell, I think I _did_ die, once or twice, actually. But… that's a little fuzzy for me. It's hard to tell." He had undergone the full experience of having his soul being ripped from his body, thanks to a fully controlled, Nagato using his Deva Path - it's thanks to him literally trying to pulling said soul back into his own body that stopped him from dying outright. And the other time he died was when he had Kurama extracted from him. He came back to life again when Sakura had to literally reach into him and pump his heart manually. At least that is what he was told by Gaara. Not to mention the time Sasuke broke his neck with that piledriver from hell… Damn, he's been through a lot, now that the thought about it!

Naruto sighed. "But, that's a story for another time," he said. "For now, we'll see if they leave or hop by one of the inns." He then turned on his heel and went to the stairwell to fetch Galatea.

Lars shrugged and followed, though the awakened being's destination was the room he'd been staying in. Seeing as how Chronos wasn't popping up anytime soon, he'd have to find something to do while waiting.

"Oh, by the way Lars," Naruto began, "if you want to learn how to use techniques from my homeland, then come find me."

Lars was interested in the ways of the warrior from Naruto's continent. And now that the kid brought it up, he'd might as well see what he can possibly learn for one. Maybe he'll find something similar to blacksmithing?

"I saw a few warriors learning the ways of your homeland. What else are you able to do?"

"There's plenty, there is walking on water, flying, making illusions, casting element based techniques, and seals that can potentially do anything you want them to. You can even go so far as to _make_ your own techniques, if you're clever and imaginative enough."

Well, _that_ piqued Lars' curiosity. He'd have to check this shit out, then!

* * *

Minerva sighed tiredly as everyone gathered together again after many, many hours of searching.

"Any luck?" Anastasia asked.

The Number 24 answered first, visibly frustrated. "If they're still here, then they've gotten incredibly smart. I found no traces of youma. They may have covered their tracks." Minerva said.

"There are some traces of a campfire or two, and some footprints, but that's it." Dominique added. "Whoever left them, however, has clearly moved on, heading to Morris, after someone coming from that direction met up with them. Seeing as how there's no evidence of a scuffle, they clearly did so peacefully."

"They could be civilians." Anastasia said aloud when she saw Tesla paling. The poor woman still thought there were Awakened Beings here. "Maybe they moved on because they found something better to do."

"Do we head to Morris, then?" Noma asked the Number 6. "Seeing as we didn't achieve anything, here, we can try again in the morning?"

Anastasia nodded in response. "We'll rent out some rooms in an inn for the next week. More if we need to. That will hopefully give us enough time to scour these mountains. Does anyone have any objections?"

Tesla whimpered, not looking forward to visiting Morris if these people _were_ awakened beings. That's clearly where they went! Never in her life had she been so terrified! Furthermore, they didn't even know Ladykiller Naruto was the lord of Morris until Camilla pointed it out! What if they were sent to deal with him?!

Seeing that Tesla was about to go into another panic attack again, Anastasia put a comforting hand on the Number 15's arm and said, "If we _were_ sent to deal with him or a party of awakened beings, then we will simply leave and _without_ them knowing… the Organization can go fuck themselves if they truly sent us to our deaths. We'll be fine, okay?"

Normally Anastasia is not the type of woman to use such a vulgar word, but in this case she would make an exception. The Organization _can_ go fuck themselves, if they're here to fight the Ladykiller. There is no way in all the nine hells that she'd let her peers be endangered like that!

Tesla nodded nervously. "A-alright," she muttered.

"Okay, let's move out everyone. We'll continue in the morning." the Number 6 announced. And with that the party of eight set off towards Morris.

* * *

Camilla left the church with a sigh. Well, that several hours long conversation with Father Isaac was somewhat enlightening. She looked up towards the Citadel and thought on heading there next, but after a moment of contemplation the wild, sideswept-haired woman thought better of it.

She's not that confident to go there yet. Not to mention, the Number 20 has no idea how the others residing in there is going to react to her suddenly showing up at the gates. Luckily she learned from Father Isaac that Naruto likes to venture out of the fortress, every now and then to check on his people.

If what she learned is right, then he's going to come out again tomorrow to pick up a meat shipment. She can find him then. With another sigh, Camilla took a look around and to her joy, she found an inn right next to the Church! She grinned and rubbed her palms together, she could go for a stiff drink or two!

Then, she realized that it was named the Bearded Clam. Damn, she needed that good chuckle!

Perhaps she could gather a bit more information in exchange for some... services? The looks some of the young men gave her as she passed by didn't escape Camilla's notice, and she was _perfectly_ willing to take advantage of that.

She didn't notice the lone, spiky-haired, and whisker face blond staring at her from across the street. He was skillfully blending in with the shadows, and had his chakra and yoki suppressed, as he watched the Number 20 head into the inn. He was about to follow her inside… up until he detected those six yoki signatures from before approaching his general location. So, he stayed put and waited.

It wasn't long until he saw them, and he recognised a couple of them, too. The one with the awesome, long curly looking hair was out in front. He easily recognized her from the memories of his clone he sent to infiltrate the Organization a while back. Another he recognized was a woman who could easily pass for Flora's little sister. She had a very similar hair style, only hers reaches to her shoulders compared to Flora's chest-length locks.

When he saw them enter the Bearded Clam, Naruto grinned to himself as he got it in his mind to troll them a little. And, being a former shinobi, he can get in and out of that inn without anyone inside even knowing.

"Heh heh heh, this is gonna be good…" he waited for a quarter of a minute, before he made his way over.

Meanwhile, inside the Bearded Clam, Anastasia's eye twitched at the sight of Camilla chatting it up with a flustered, local teen.

"Come on, cute~!" the naughty Number 20 giggled. "I'm sure your girlfriend would _love_ it if you used a few techniques I picked up on her. What say you… a favor for a favor? I just want to know a few little, harmless things about your lord, out of curiosity. I'll even throw in a little extra, if you want~!"

The poor boy was left a sputtering mess at such an implication.

' _Such an unseemly display…'_ Anastasia thought with a disapproving sigh. Apparently, Camilla the Charmer lived up to her reputation. She didn't notice Naruto sneak into the building, nor did she notice him stand right beside her.

The blond was glancing at her at the corner of his eye, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile, or make a sound. He did manage, but damn... it was surprisingly hard not to laugh!

Even more surprising was that her compatriotes beside her didn't notice him either. That was a shocking lack of environmental awareness. They would be dead by now if he was an enemy. Then he saw Camilla chatting it up with some poor kid, who was blushing and sputtering up a storm.

Unfortunately for Camilla, the boy got his nerves back, and he politely refused to tell her anything about him.

"I-I'm sorry, miss, but Lord Naruto and the Organization are not on the best of terms," he said. "I don't want any trouble, but I… thank you for the generous offer."

Then he got up and stiffly walked away. He didn't see Naruto as he walked past the other women and out of the inn. The blond had stealthily moved away to a far corner, that was draped in shadow, before anyone took notice of him. It was here he stayed until the boy walked out; and it was there he stayed to watch and observe the seductive claymore and her compatriots

For the moment, at least.

The Number 6 and her team walked over to Camilla and they all took a seat at the counter.

"I can't _believe_ you…" Anastasia muttered, blushing up a storm as she chastised the woman. "That is no way for a warrior of your caliber to behave!"

"What?" the naughty Number 20 asked with a chuckle. "I have a natural talent for such things, so I may as well make use of it. A real warrior is one who utilizes everything she can to get results."

' _No argument there,'_ Naruto thought with an approving smile. _'Jiraiya-Sensei had taught me that. I never_ did _put them to use though… technically.'_ He quickly put a finger to his lips when he saw the man behind the counter looking at him with wide eyes.

Though he didn't reply, so as not to draw attention to himself, the man _did_ oblige without question.

"We are not made for seduction, we're made for fighting youma! Seduction has nothing to do with that!" Noma told the Number 20 with a scowl.

"Oh?" Camilla challenged with a narrow eyed grin. "There are places where we are not allowed to enter, Noma - the Holy City of Rabona, for example. There _will_ come a day when conventional means won't work. So you're going to have to fall back on less… savoury means of getting access to such places. And information, if needed."

Noma sputtered, the mere _thought_ of her having to resort to such tricks made her stomach churn.

Anastasia sighed heavily - feeling the same, but unable to counter Camilla's argument. What if a youma or Awakened Being _did_ pop up in Rabona, after all? It's not like she'd be able to just waltz on in, and the yoki suppressants didn't magically give her a silver tongue. If anyone here was equipped to deal with such a scenario, it was the infamous Camilla the Charmer - loathe as _many_ undoubtedly were to admit it, the Number 6 included.

Naruto's shoulders jumped in silent laughter. He had to admit that Camilla isa damned good seductress. If he wasn't the way he is now, he would have squealed the moment she tried to hit on him. She'd make for a good kunoichi, back in the Elemental Nations, with just a little tutelage.

"We're still not _made_ for seduction…" Noma muttered stubbornly.

Naruto walked out of the corner and stealthly made his way over to the seven women by the counter. He stood beside Anastasia and she didn't take notice of him. Neither did Camilla, for that matter.

"Pick your battles, cutie," Naruto said to Noma, startling the living fuck out of the seven warriors. Poor Tesla nearly jumped out of her skin so violently upon seeing who spoke that she fell out of her chair. "She had you beat in this debate. You girls should also work on your detection skills, by the way. They're so low it's honestly embarrassing." He then walked over to the prone Number 15 and offered her a hand.

Tesla blushed heavily, nervously staring at him for a moment, but accepted it. She was pulled to her feet and Naruto, being a gentleman helped her onto her chair.

"H-how long were you there?" the nervous Tesla asked.

"Ever since Camilla walked inside the Bearded Clam. I followed after you girls after I saw you walk in a quarter of a minute later. This one," he jerked a thumb to Anastasia, "didn't notice me when I stood directly beside her, nearly shoulder to shoulder, for twenty seconds."

Anastasia turned beet red at that. "How?! I would have noticed that!"

Naruto looked at her with a smirk, "as I said, your detection skills are so low it's embarrassing. Also, I know you girls can sense yoki - try to sense mine."

The women frowned, unable to detect it. No… they could, but it was so suppressed they were unable to detect it unless they were to _really_ focus on it. It might as well not have been there, it was so faint!

"To be blunt: if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't notice I was here, until it was too late." He then gave them a nonchalant shrug as he added, "fortunately, I don't. I'm not a fan of hurting cute girls like you."

That didn't make Tesla feel any better. She was visibly one wrong twitch away from pissing herself!

Naruto saw this plain as day, giving her a concerned look. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

"Sorry," she replied hastily. "I'm… I just… uh."

"Nervous?" he offered.

"She thinks we may have been unknowingly sent to go after you," Anastasia explained, a deep frown marring her features. "We were sent here to deal with a rumored youma infestation in the area, though our handlers… neglected to mention that this was where you were staying."

Naruto sighed, "I'm not surprised." he looked around and leaned in so only they could hear what he was going to say next. "They pretty much did the same time to Elise. She was sent to a town, where there was a 'youma infestation'. Instead, she found an awakened being - the Number 4 of Isley's generation. She would have died if I hadn't showed up. To make matters worse, she and Camilla, here, were also sent to their deaths not too long before that, along with three other 'problem' warriors."

Camilla was wide eyed in shock and anger that Elise was almost killed off by the Organization. She doesn't stand a chance against a fucking Number Four, let alone _the first awakened one_ to ever pop up! Even most _Number Ones_ would have trouble against that kind of opponent, at best!

"We were told as much from Camilla, herself," Anastasia muttered uncomfortably. "That's why Tesla's so nervous. She is close to having a panic attack, because she suspects the Organization aims to kill her off."

"Hmm… what were your exact orders?" he asked.

Anastasia sighed heavily. "In my handler's exact words, 'there is a suspected pack of youma skulking about the Dragonspire Mountains. Several caravans and bandit camps have gone missing overnight in the area. Your assignment is to meet up with a team of four others in Veena and head northwest from there to hunt down any youma you find in the area.'"

"Ah… those 'youma' in the Dragonspire Mountains were Awakened Beings," Naruto informed them grimly. "All 12 of them are former single-digits. Long story short: if they were still there when you arrived, you all would've died... or worse. They're in my castle, now, and have agreed not to cause any trouble, though."

There was a thud as the realization that she was right wracked Tesla to the core. The poor thing had fainted on the spot.

Everyone stared at the fainted warrior awkwardly, and Naruto saw the others were shaken to the core at the realization they would have died or a fate worse than death.

The blond sighed, "I got this." then he walked to Tesla and went down on a knee beside her. He pressed his hand against her forehead and sent a small charge of chakra into her. The sudden surge of chakra going right into her woke the woman right up. She looked at him frantically, immediately clinging on for dear life with a whimper.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared." he immediately told her pulling the terrified woman into a comforting hug.

"T-Take me with you," she whispered. "P-please. I don't wanna die!"

"You'll be marked a traitor if you go with him," Anastasia warned her, visibly concerned.

"I don't care, Anastasia!" Tesla hissed. "They already want to kill me! They always look at those who've been alive for too long with suspicion, and now it's only a matter of time before they try again! At least with the Ladykiller, I have a _chance_ of survival!"

"We should talk some place where no one is listening." Naruto told them quietly, helping Tesla to her feet. He looked at Anastasia and said, "Since you're aware that the Organization isn't all they appear to be, I think you should just know how vile they _really_ are."

Tesla clung onto his arm, clearly intent on coming with, regardless.

Camilla, however, sighed heavily. "Officially, I've been tasked with keeping an eye on you and gathering information from afar," she said. Then, she looked at Tesla and gave her a teasing grin, before adding, "I'll tell my handler that your new plaything has gone missing."

Tesla glared at her for that, turning beet red at the implication.

"I can even get started on fixing up your stigma if you want?" Naruto offered. "It seems that you're planning to leave, as well, anyways."

"Maybe later," Camilla said regrettably. "I still need to make my 'search' for information about you look convincing."

"Fair enough," Naruto said. "Just let me know if you need anything."

Camilla giggled. "Will do, loverboy~!" she replied saucily.

"Where should we go? Your citadel or one of the rooms here?" Anastasia asked.

"A room here would look less suspicious, for now," Naruto said. "Unless you already intend to leave the Organization and take shelter at my place, like Tesla, here."

"There isn't a price of admission, is there?" Dominique asked nervously. She didn't like the thought of having to sell herself for Naruto's help, even if he _was_ admittedly handsome. She had her dignity, damn it!

Naruto blinked owlishly at her. "What do you mean by that?"

The Number 18 bit her lip nervously. "It's just that everyone in the citadel we know of is a lover of yours. With all due respect, it's… easy to draw the wrong conclusions."

"Ah," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "You have nothing to worry about. I only have interest in women who are interested in me. Quite a few of the residents there have shown none, so I haven't touched them. Also, there are three other guys there now, and I don't swing _that_ way."

Dominique sighed, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "Then, you can count me in."

Anastasia frowned. She couldn't bring herself to just leave those two here… however, it looks like Tesla wasn't going to listen and Dominique looked adamant. Turning to her squad-mates, she asked, "Any opinions?"

"I want to hear him out first." a narrow eyed Nike replied.

"I too, want to hear him out." Noma added.

"After learning the Organization probably set us up to die… I'm not sure I want to go back. However, I do want to hear what the Ladykiller has to say." Minerva said with a scowl. "If I like his offer, though, I'll stay."

"To a room it is, then…" Anastasia said with a sigh. "I could easily just claim they fell in battle against the 'youma' or something…"

"Or, you can add a little truth and say there was an unusually large amount of Awakened Beings here." Naruto told her, then he _really_ thought about it, and cringed, "Then again, that might just bring more trouble than is needed. I think we can _all_ agree we don't want another Pieta incident, right?"

All seven women cringed at that. Yeah, they did _not_ want to have another such campaign; the last one was bad enough. And there was only _one_ Abyssal One there. Here in the West, there's two, plus over 20 warriors, and over a dozen other awakened beings.

They did _not_ want to get into another campaign against those odds…

"Alright," Anastasia said, getting up from her stool. The other four got up from their stool as well. The Number 6 looked at him and gestured to lead on, "lead the way."

"We could use the room I booked," Camilla suggested.

Naruto smiled at her. "Right, good idea Cammy," he said, causing the woman to blush and giggle.

"Moving on the pet names already, are we~?" she teased.

"All people I like have 'pet names', like Anna here," he replied with a grin, motioning his head to Anastasia. Said woman turned beet red at that. "Anyway," he formed a hand seal and the women all jumped in shock when a poof of smoke appeared out of nowhere beside him. They were even more shocked to see another Naruto when the smoke dispersed. Naruto looked at his clone and said, "I want you to get the relevant information, including the map. If she asks, then get Miria here, since she's the leader and the brains behind this operation."

"Got it, boss!"

With that, the clone saluted before bolting off as the original and his new friends went off to Camilla's room.

"Oi, Megan," he called out to the barmaid in the back, causing many of the women to jump, when they recognized her voice.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"If Miria comes here with my clone, let her know we're in Camlilla's room."

"Got it!"

Anastasia recalled Camilla saying Megan had awakened during her first assignment and was heading here with Evianna and Betty. She obviously got here, so did that mean Pyrrha and Glissa were here, too?

Sensing Anastasia's concern, Naruto said, "you'd be surprised how cooperative free food and a roof over one's head will make a person. She's harmless unless you attack her. Same goes for all the others."

"A… person?" Nike asked, looking at the blond in confusion. "You see… compromised warriors as people?"

"Of course, get past their... quirks… and you can see they're still the same person. They may have changed their 'preferences' if you get my meaning, but they're still the same person."

"Most would argue that eating people is a bit more than a quirk," Anastasia muttered uncomfortably.

"So would those against people who like to eat dogs." Naruto pointed out to her. "But just because they eat dogs, it doesn't mean they're different, they're still the same person. There's a fine line between being ignorant and stupidly dismissive. Besides, many of them don't like having to eat people. It's literally the only choice they have. Megan and Pyrrha are two such cases… also, I'm not most people, as I'm sure you can tell."

"Oh, I know~." Camilla purred seductively. The woman grinned enticingly as she caressed his face, "I know that _very_ much~."

Naruto chuckled almost menacingly as he whispered sexily into her ear. "And I know what you did that night we met; your scent and Glissa's were all over the bed, you naughty thing~!"

Camilla yelped and giggled at the playful booty slap he gave her. "Let's head to my room now, and we can… 'talk' more there." well more accurately, _he_ was going to do the talking. _She_ was going to fondle the fuck out of him like she did in Dabi. If she can that is~.

Naruto nodded in agreement and gestured for her to lead the way, so she did. Once they were inside of Camilla's room the blond was led to the Number 20's bed, by said woman, before he was guided to sit down. Camilla then proceeded to sit on his lap and wiggle her ass teasingly against his groin. She yelped and giggled once more at yet another booty slap, wiggling her ass some more, as if inviting him to spank her again.

Naruto to his credit managed to keep himself calm. Instead of spanking the naughty woman however, he made her get off his lap with a chuckle. "We'll play later," he whispered into her ear as he did so. Then, Naruto addressed the other, thoroughly-flustered women in the room. "I guess I should start from the very beginning. My clone is going to have the proof to back my words up, as well. So, what do you ladies want to know first?"

"Is it true that you had sex with Riful of the West and three others in one sitting?" Dominique asked, before her brain realized what her mouth was saying. She immediately turned beet red and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled heartily at that. "Well aren't you the perverted one~." he chided playfully, "But yes, I fucked Riful of the West, and three others in one setting. They're Clare, Jean and Galatea. To be fair - they started it."

"A-as in Drillsword Jean and God-Eye Galatea?!" Tesla sputtered.

"Yep." he replied with a grin. "Clare also has the flesh and blood of the previous Number 1 - before Alicia - in her. She was once known as 'The Special Warrior' when she was a trainee because of it."

"The one who became Number 47," Tesla muttered. "I've heard of her, but we never met."

"The very same," Naruto replied. "As it stands, though, she could probably take you girls on, now. No joke: she's improved that much over the years." and with Teresa as her trump card, she'd mop the floor with them. No questions asked. "So, any other questions?"

Just as Noma was about to ask one she looked a bit nervous about, the women all looked startled to see the clone - carrying a small pile of folders, books and a map - and Miria appear in a flash of gold.

' _Huh…'_ Naruto thought, _'apparently, telling Megan was unnecessary.'_

"P-P-Phantom Miria!" Anastasia sputtered.

Said woman looked at her for a moment and slowly looked at the others, before her silver eyes landed on Camilla. The Number 20 waved cheekily at her. Eye twitching, Miria pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, before she looked at her husband demandingly.

"You're not adding _more_ to the family, so soon after Glissa and Evianna, are you?"

That made many of the women look at her in wide-eyed shock.

"They're here because the Organization sent these six here, to deal with the awakened beings that were dwelling in the mountains for the past two years." Naruto pointed to Anastasia and her team. "They now know the Organization isn't as good as they portray themselves to be - I think they need to know the important parts. That includes Camilla."

That got Miria to brighten up. "Alright," she said. "Where do we begin?"


	19. Chapter 19

Anastasia went first. "I want to know _why_ you're against the Organization. Apart from the obvious of them sending their troublemakers to their death, that is." she told him.

"The Organization are the ones responsible for a lot of misery that is happening here. And before you protest," Naruto gestured Miria to hand him the book that detailed the Organization creating the youma. Once it was handed to him, the blond opened it to a specific page before handing it to Anna for her to read. "I took this book, along with several others, from the Organization when I snuck inside their headquarters two years ago. Take a look at it, and see them for what they _really_ are."

Anastasia looked at Naruto with suspicion, but she nevertheless took the book and started reading through the article. Naruto saw a variety of expressions come and go on her face. First, there was suspicion but as the long curly haired blonde read the first several paragraphs, that suspicion slowly became wide-eyed horror as more and more of the Organization's is misdeeds was revealed to her. This was followed by righteous anger, as she kept reading through, paragraph after paragraph, after paragraph.

Her knuckles were white, as she held the book tight in her grasp. Anastasia tore her eyes away from the pages of the book, and looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "Is this legitimate?" she asked with grit teeth; the poor woman was barely able to keep herself from growing.

Naruto gave her a grim nod. he pointed to the book in her hands and said, " _That_ came from the organisation itself; it's as legitimate as it can be."

The woman was practically shaking with anger as she looked at the pages again. Her teeth were bared in a full scowl.

"Captain?" Nike questioned, looking at her captain with concern, "What does it say?"

"This book," the long curly haired woman growled out, "is telling us the Organisation are the ones who made the youma."

"What!?" Nike, Dominique, Tesla, Noma, Minerva and Camilla all shouted at the same time.

"That can't be true!" exclaimed Nike, "The organisation is many things, not many of them polite, but even _they_ wouldn't stoop so low as to create the very things we're fighting!"

Anastasia handed Nike the book and said without any humour, "If you don't believe me then read; this very page tells it exactly, as it is."

Nike slowly took the book out of her captains hands and read through the page. Anastasia on the other hand sat down on the mattress and held her head in her hands, as she tried to sort herself out.

It wasn't long before the Number 14 was shook to the core from what the book contained. When she couldn't take anymore, she pawned it off to someone else; Minerva was the one who took it next and like Anastasia and Nike before her when she found out that the Organization were the ones that made Youma, that they were killing humans all along, she took it as well as they did.

One by one each member of Anastasia's hunting party read the book. And one by one they became just as angry, and feeling just as betrayed as Anastasia' did.

"Those… those fucking _bastards_!" Minerva shouted in absolute rage. So angry was she, that the Number 24 would have released her yoki had Naruto not put a hand on her shoulder plate.

"Calm yourself, okay. Getting angry now won't solve anything. They _will_ get what is coming to them. I promise you that much." the blond told her.

Anastasia took a deep breath to calm herself. This revelation made her see Naruto in a new light. The Organization wasn't trying to stop Ladykiller Naruto because he's stopping them from 'protecting humanity', or some bullshit they're spouting. They're trying to stop him, because he's threatening to unravel everything that took them centuries to set up!

"So this is why you're fighting them." the long, curly-haired blonde said. She looked between Naruto and Miria then the Number 6 looked to the latter, "Ladykiller Naruto has said you are the true leader, and the brains behind all of this. Is this true?" Anastasia asked.

Miria nodded confirmedly, "Yes. After what I discovered; what they were doing; I could not just stand by and let them continue. I asked Naruto to help me in my quest - I was prepared to offer him my body, and my servitude, in exchange for his services."

Anastasia, and the others all looked at Naruto in shock. "Did you-"

Naruto put a stop to that before Minerva could even _finish_ that sentence.

"No. _Hell_ no." he interrupted, giving the Number 24 a stern look. "I refused to take her as my slave. I asked her why she wanted my help, she told me what the Organization was doing to you girls, so I helped her out for free. She still offered herself to me though, even if I told her she didn't have to."

"And I never regretted it." The former Number 6 said dreamily. If only her friend Hilda was here, then her life would be complete.

"...Are you still accepting warriors for this rebellion you're having?" Anastasia asked, looking at Miria directly. "Because if you are, then I pledge myself to your cause."

"As do I." Nike said.

"Me too." Minerva said as wel.

"I'll gladly throw my lot in with your rebellion!" Noma exclaimed with righteous fury.

Tesla clung onto Naruto's arm, much to Miria's chagrin as she said, "I'm in!"

Dominique gave them a serious and said, "same here."

"You've had my support since you the lives of myself, Clairce, Elise, Nina and Miata in Dabi," Camilla pointed out with a grin. "This only gives me another reason."

"Then in that case we're going to have to make plans." Naruto told them. "We can't have all of you defecting right away - that would only piss off the Organization even more, and draw their attention to Morris." Tesla grasped onto his arm as she looked at him, terrified that he was going to send her away.

"So what do you suggest? Tesla and Dominique want to stay," Anastasia pointed out.

"Again, I could easily tell the organization that they fell in battle if they ask," Camilla pointed out. "Or perhaps that the oh, so dreaded 'Ladykiller' snatched them up when they went scouting to look for this 'pack of youma' their team was sent to deal with." She waggled her fingers for added effect when she said that last part.

"The problem is we need people out on the field." Miria told them. "We know what the Organization is doing, you now know what the Organization is doing. We need people to secretly spread the word that the Organization is the ones making youma, and to keep an eye on anything out of the ordinary." Miria then looked to her husband, "Naruto, what do you think?"

"You both make good points…" Naruto said with a heavy sigh. God, making these decisions was hard. "We need people out on the field… but at the same time, I don't want these two to feel like we're pushing them away." he brought Tesla into a comforting hug, "This one is close to having a panic attack after the revelation of them being sent here to clear out the 12 single-digit tiered awakened beings, and she doesn't want to go either." he sighed once more, "What to do, what to do…?"

Tesla gave him the most desperate, pleading look Naruto had ever seen. "Please, _don't_ make me go! I don't want to die!"

"I… god damn it..." he didn't know what to do here. That look, he can't just sent her away, but...

Camilla chimed in with an amused chuckle. "You do know that you still have me in the field, no?" she gave Naruto an impish smirk. "I'd be happy to spy for you and spread the word. Also, I can feed misinformation to the Organization, itself… that you snatched Tesla here and 'converted' her when she ventured ahead to scout, for example."

"It'll be best if you were to give them a bit of truth as well. To make it more believable."

"Of course," she giggled. "I intended to."

"What should she say to them then?" Miria asked.

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know… tell them hints of the truth, with some lies mixed into it. The Organization knows we're here, so lying to them about us being somewhere else is a no go, and I'm pretty damn sure they're going to send another force of awakened beings and youma to wipe Morris out the second they learn we're no longer here. And you're here to 'spy' on me Camilla, so, you do your job. You get information, you tell them the truth with a lot of lies mixed into it."

She gave him a salute and a playful grin. "Yes, sir~!"

Naruto chuckled, "So, do you have a time limit, when are you to report to the Organization?"

"It's more of an appointment," she said with a shrug. "I am to report to my handler once a month, unless he tells me otherwise. The amount of time I am ultimately meant to stay here, though, is indefinite."

"Which means you're not exactly useful in the field, if you are to stay here and gather information on Naruto." Miria pointed out.

"...Not true." Naruto corrected his wife. "Though her ability to spread the word among other warriors is admittedly limited, she is in the best position possible to spread misinformation. She can even request an 'aid' or two, whenever the handler comes. We can spread the word to the other warriors that way, too."

Camilla hummed thoughtfully. "I'll have to be a bit careful about requesting aid, but I'll see what manner of bullshit I can cook up for them."

"You also have us," Anastasia piped up with a devious grin. "Thanks to us having no real place to settle, we're constantly on the move. That means we're more likely to encounter other warriors. But without the proof you have shown us, the chances of them believing us is admittedly small." she concluded with a frown.

"I can still put a seal on you girls." Naruto told them. "If you were to get into trouble, you can just send your yoki into it and I would be there in the blink of an eye. It was how I was able to save Elise from certain death. It was how I managed to save Drillsword Jean from certain death. I can easily come to you whenever you call me. That includes getting that proof you need to convince your comrades, or if you want, you can just talk to me."

"Alright," Anastasia said. "That sounds like a plan. I'll inform my handler that Tesla went 'missing' and that we soon discovered the 'youma infestation' had been dealt with before we got here, after asking Camilla who was also stationed here."

Naruto smiled. "Sounds good!" he chirped.

"So... " Nike began, "this... 'seal' of yours... how do you get it on us?"

"He paints it on your wrist and applies this energy he uses called 'chakra'," Miria explained.

"He can actually apply it _anywhere_ on a person's body," Camilla said with a giggle. "I have mine… elsewhere."

Miria growled viciously at the _tramp_ , but was immediately pacified by Naruto pulling her into a one-armed hug. Multiple kisses on her cheek, jaw and lips included.

Several women in the room turned beet red at the display.

"...Oh my…" scared as all hell she may be, but Tesla couldn't help but be awed at the immediate pacification of the infamous Phantom Miria.

Anastasia couldn't help but stare, no matter how damn much she wanted to tear her gaze away. "I'd… prefer mine on the wrist, thank you," she insisted embarrassedly.

"No problem." Naruto said and stopped giving Miria her kisses for now. She, on the other hand, kept kissing him on the cheek and jawline. "I have to apply it on the skin though, just a fair warning."

"Perfectly fine," the current Number 6 assured.

"Is… is it true that can you also heal our stigma?" an uncharacteristically shy Dominique asked, "Camilla told us you can heal our stigmas."

"I can, but I'd be worried for your safety if I did," Naruto said.

"Dae would make us his guinea pigs in a heartbeat if he found out that we no longer had them," Camilla grumbled. "I told you as much. And not to mention what would happen if that elder fucker found out about it, too."

"They'd stop at nothing to try and capture my husband," Miria added, clinging onto Naruto for dear life. "And your generation would be the ones sent to do it."

"Pfff, I'd _much_ rather drop to my knees and suck his dick." Camilla said dismissively. "There's no way in hell I'm going to risk my life pissing off 20-plus warriors and over a dozen awakened beings, in _addition_ to two fucking Abyssal Ones, all for one guy, no matter how valuable they think he is."

"Here here," Nike and Noma chanted concurringly. "Except the… dropping to my knees part, though." the former added on. The latter, however, was conspicuously silent about it as she shyly averted her gaze.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Camilla giggled deviously, "It looks like the Ladykiller has an admirer~!"

Poor Noma's only response was to blush harder and fidget as Miria sighed heavily in exasperation.

"To be fair," Naruto began, "she _does_ have a good reason, I'm sure. I also can't help but notice she has a similar hairstyle to you and Priscilla; more Priscilla though - she can pass off as your younger sister, Miria. So, that's kinda hot."

Miria gave him an elbow to the ribs for the trouble. "You're not helping," she hissed.

"I'm just seeing as I call it." he replied. Then Naruto squint his eyes. "Heck now that I _really_ look, Anna kinda looks like Flora. Dominique, too… huh, if I had to guess I would think you're related to her. The resemblance you both have to her is uncanny."

Anastasia and Dominique looked at him oddly, not sure what to think of that. Then, the former asked, "so… how long does it take to apply this seal. I'd like to see if we can get started as soon as possible."

"Before we get started on that," Naruto began, "I would like to know your names, and officially introduce ourselves to one another."

Anastasia, Nike, Noma, Dominique, Tesla and Minerva all exchanged looks.

Anastasia spoke up first, "I am 'Winged' Anastasia, Number 6 of the Organization."

Then Noma spoke up, "I am Noma, Number 22 of the Organization."

"Call me Nike, I'm Number 14." the pixie-cut woman added.

"I'm Telsa, Number 15," the one that was still clinging onto his arm said.

Next, the one in the very back, standing by the door introduced herself. "Minerva, Number 24."

"I'm Dominique, Number 18." the near Flora look-alike said.

Naruto smiled at them as they introduced themselves one by one. This was going to go a long way, he just _knew_ it.

* * *

A few hours later, back in Staff, Hilda groaned, rubbing her temples as she found herself walking in on Neideen once again harassing poor Miranda. Sistina wasn't spouting her… weird predictions, or mumbling to herself like the others say she does, thankfully.

She looked to her left and found Sophia and Noel sitting beside one another, on a bed, watching the trainwreck that was Neideen and Miranda. Cassandra was none too happy about it, trying her damnedest to pry the one-eyed woman off her friend.

Only to somehow get victimised as well.

"Gah! Will you stop that and go back to molesting Roxanne you pervert!?"

"You leave me out of this!" said woman shouted from her bed, looking at the elf-eared woman with a scowl. The one eyed harlot is not molesting her, and she wants to keep it that way for as long as possible. "Get her to molest Licht, Chloe, or Luticia, some time! Hell, get her to molest the other ones that got revived!"

"You leave us out of this!" Noel shouted almost immediately.

"They did nothing to merit that," Cassandra said. "Making you my scapegoat's the least you deserve! AH! Not there!" she yelped, her knees buckling when Neideen cupped her groin and started rubbing her cunt through her pants.

"No need to be so mean~!" the one-eyed woman giggled. "Besides, I can tell if you're enjoying it. I have plenty of experience~."

Cassandra averted her gaze, clicking her tongue in annoyance. She'd _die_ before admitting that!

"N-NeidEEN! C-can you please, sTOp!?" Miranda tried to ask, though, like Cassandra, the woman molesting her was rubbing her folds. Neideen's expert ministrations sent hot shivers up her spine and her knees felt like jelly!

Then, poor Cassandra yelped again, falling in a shivering, panting, horribly-flustered heap as a wave of pleasure crashed into her with paralyzing force.

With a grin Neideen leaned in between the two of them and whispered, "If you think I'm bad, imagine what the Ladykiller is going to do once he gets his hands on you~. He's going to completely _ruin_ us, from the sound of it~!"

"You sound suspiciously like you're looking forward to it," Hilda muttered uncomfortably.

"How can I _not_ ~?" the Number 9 purred, "He's going to completely _ruin_ us if Sistina's predictions is any indication."

Said woman turned beet red at that.

"I'm beginning to think your resemblance to St. Nymphetamina is no coincidence…" Hilda muttered.

Neideen looked at her oddly. "St. what, now?"

"A... folk hero of my hometown," Hilda explained. "In the loosest meaning of the term imaginable..."

Neideen, Cassandra, Miranda and Roxanne all blinked. The former stopped molesting Cassandra and Miranda as she brought her full undivided attention to Hilda.

"This saint whatshername, wasn't around when Roxanne, myself and Cassandra and Miranda were around." the one-eyed beauty said. "What's her story?"

Hilda sighed as she recounted the story. "As the legend goes: St. Nymphetamina, the Hero of Nash was a one-eyed warrior of the Organization who saved the main chapel of the Twin Goddesses when the faith was still young from… ahem, the One-Eyed Beast of One-Thousand Writhing Dicks." cue many people in the room sniggering, Neideen, especially. "This great beast had reputedly… fornicated with the priestesses of the church so viciously that it tore them apart. It even nearly subjugated the Twin Goddesses, themselves, until the day St. Nymphetamina came riding down the hill upon her mighty, black steed. The Beast had struck her down as she came and tried to have its way with her, but then, she mounted the One-Eyed Beast and… as legend goes, 'f-fucked it to death'." She visibly struggled to say that last part. Then, she glared at the one-eyed woman as she burst into a fit of laughter, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Oh my god!" she laughed uproariously.

"Is there something wrong?" Cassandra asked, she was looking at Hilda and Neideen nervously and shyly. She had a bad feeling that she was not going to enjoy the explanation.

"That One-Eyed Beast was a low-tier awakened being, with a shit ton of tentacles!" Neideen giggled. "I was sent to kill it! Oh, I can't believe this! It's just so funny!" She roared in laughter once more, her gut starting to hurt. "I-I-I I _have got_ to see if there are any statues of me around!"

"Regrettably, there are…" Hilda muttered in exasperation.

"You _would_ be at the root of such a vulgar legend," Roxanne sighed.

"T-to be fair, that awakened being _was_ having its way with the nuns. The nasty fucker tore them apart, too, while he was at it." Neideen explained, finally calming down. "Your guess is as good as mine about how the hell they thought I fucked him to death. I chopped the bastard to bits, but then again... there _were_ no witnesses, now that I think about it. Huh." That could explain a lot… Neideen still found it funny as all hell, though. Maybe when this whole fiasco blew over, she could see about joining the church of the Twin Goddesses? It's not like the Organization will be around for long, from the sound of it…

"Maybe they heard you moaning like a bitch in heat while you were chopping him to bits." Roxanne snarked.

"Possibly,' Neideen chirped to her horror. "There were a _lot_ of tentacles… grabby ones, too; you have no idea. So, it took me more effort to put him down than I initially thought… partially because I was a bit distracted. He was also begging for mercy before long, too. So there could have been a few reasons for that myth of my heroics turning into such a hilarious story."

"Does the Ladykiller have any stories? The Organization made him into such a big deal, I'm honestly wondering what he's capable of. Apart from the obvious…" Noel said; Sophia, herself and Hilda were brought up to speed by Miranda and why they were brought back. While the thought of going up against someone capable of subduing two Abyssal Ones, and fucking Priscilla of all people, someone whose yoki was bottomless when she awakened, frightened the hell out of her, the Number 4 was still curious to know more about him.

"From what Sistina said," Cassandra began, "the Ladykiller has grown up isolated, ignored and hated. He had to go through many will-breaking trails to become as strong as he is now. What those trails _are_ on the other hand is a mystery." the woman explained; then she looked to the Divine Oracle herself and asked, "Unless, you're able to tell us more about him?"

Sistina shrugged helplessly, "I can't turn my trances on and off at will. It is… annoying. It is the same when I speak to those that have passed on to the afterlife - or the Pure Land as it is known over there. But for the latter, someone on the other side has to make contact with me. And that rarely happens."

"Too bad," Neideen giggled. "Some of the things you say are hilarious!"

Sistina blushed at that, averting her gaze.

"Those 'IN THE FUTURE' predictions are _not_. Funny. They're just… plain weird. People can watch entertainment through a magic window? People can travel the land in metal wagons that can self-propel? A giant, talking purple lizard called Barney?"

"My favorite one is the men in bright-colored panties," Neideen giggled.

"That _would_ be," Roxanne muttered.

Sistina cleared her throat. "I guess it's a bad time to say, that the Ladykiller is an author… of lewd books?" she said awkwardly.

"Ooh! What kind?"

"Damn it, Neideen! Stop thinking with your cunt!"

"The series is not all his, actually - it's his late mentor's." Sistina corrected herself, "He's got the whole series translated into our language, and he owns the entire thing, now, seeing as he inherited the property rights."

"Hmm… I should go and… give him ideas in that case~."

"Neideen…!" Cassandra growled warningly.

"What?" she asked with a giggle. "It's not like we're gonna win, anyways. I might as well be prepared for our defeat, no?"

"That sounds really defeatist of you." Sophia flatly said.

Neideen shrugged. "From the way Sistina made him out to be, he's going to _stomp_ us once he goes all out. I mean, the guy demolished an entire town in the blink of an eye - what chance does _any_ of us here have against that?"

"A team is more than the sum of its parts," Hilda pointed out. "If we are to win, we must work together."

Sistina coughed. "Yeah… about that. He can make copies of himself. And all of them are capable of what he is doing."

There was a very tense silence at that before Hilda asked, "Uh… how many copies?"

"Thousands at a time." Sistina reluctantly answered. "Though he rarely uses that many nowadays, he is still capable of flooding the battlefield with thousands of himself."

"Yup, I'm dropping to my knees and sucking his dick when I see him," Neideen chirped. "At least then, I _might_ survive… and I'm quite good at it."

"Well… to be fair he's not fighting _us_ , just the Organization." Miranda pointed out.

"We're going to be sent to kill him," Neideen countered, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm more willing to take my chances with the Organization on my ass than someone capable of taking on all three of the Abyssal Ones at the same time."

"We can just switch sides the second we are sent after him. We don't _have_ to fight him."

"Precisely," the naughty former Number 9 chirped shamelessly. "I'm _not_ stupid enough to provoke him. Anyone else?"

"Fight him, lose, and end up getting fucked by him," Noel chimed in. "Or, swap sides and live… and end up getting fucked by him. That isn't much of a choice."

"Really, it seems no matter what choices we take, we're going to meet the same outcome." Sophia pointed out to them, "What's the point in choosing? I personally want to fight him and see just how strong he is."

"Suit yourself, I guess," Neideen replied. "I could take you both pretty easily, myself, but I'm not staring down a thousand mountain-sized fox men that can wipe villages off the map in an instant. One's scary enough."

"Who is left to be revived now anyway?"

"Elizabeth and Uranus-" Miranda started, and was briefly interrupted by Neideen's sniggering at her mentioning the latter's name. "Former Numbers 5 and 31 of my generation."

"Coffin fodder, in other words," Roxanne said snidely.

"Humpth, you're one to talk," Cassandra muttered. "We were _all_ revived just so we can die again, against the Ladykiller. Our only advantages for the moment is that we're virtually unknown to him, and that we have Sistina's foresight."

"That's assuming he hasn't converted anyone within our ranks without us knowing about it," Sistina added. "He's what is essentially a master spy, among other things."

"Has _anyone_ been in contact with the other warriors?" Cassandra asked. "Has any of you been seen by the current generation?"

"Oh, fuck... a few of us have," Licht said. "Chloe and I were trying to drag Sistina back to our room when she was in a trance, a few days ago, and were seen as a result. Neideen, however…" she turned beet red at the thought. "Let's say she hasn't been… 'playing around' with just you, Roxanne and Miranda."

"Whaaat? Those twins are so cute~!" the one-eyed woman shamelessly cooed with a lewd grin, "They have the most _adorable_ little moans, too~! They never had the pleasure of being eaten out, the poor dears..."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Miranda squealed in embarrassment. "I _swear_ you're insatiable!"

"Guilty as charged~!"

"You have no shame, do you?" a red faced Cassandra growled.

"Nope. Say, Oracle," Sistina looked at Neideen questionably, "are you able to tell if our fates have changed? Nothing is set in stone, right?"

The woman in question sighed, but nodded. "Very true... I can't make any promises, but I shall try and see if any changes have occurred to the predictions…" she closed her eyes and concentrated. Fortunately, her usually-inconvenient foresight pulled through this time as she entered a trance. "The warrior with hair of gold and whiskers of the fox shall find pity upon the many with the power of one," she said. "The one of insatiable lust shall be the first to switch sides upon seeing him, not lifting a finger as the others engage. Thus she shall be the first impaled upon his mighty spear in every position imaginable - first from behind upon her hands and knees and last upon her back with her arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace. Thus she shall be his wife and bear him nine sons and seven daughters and become the saint of the Twins of Love."

Neideen's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Sixteen, instead of nine? Damn~! OUTCH!"

She shut up courtesy of a whack upside the head by Cassandra.

"The one of insatiable lust will be among his most devoted and insatiable wives," Sistina continued. "Surpassing even the One of the West and she who is known as the One-Horned Monster in the sheer number of children she produces with him. Only the one of the Drillsword shall surpass her."

The one-eyed warrior sniggered. So she would be tied for second place, then? Not bad…

"Will any of us come to love him, or put up with him out of necessity? Will he love us?" Cassandra asked; hey if she's going to lose she might as well know if she's at least going to enjoy being with him in the end.

"The one of insatiable lust shall be the first," Sistina answered. "Followed by the one with the Blade of Evil, then the one with a heart of gold, then the Eater of Dust, soon after. The one of Elegance shall follow soon, as well, but be the last one to admit it. Finding solace in him, she will, for his attention is all she will ever need. She who is coated in red shall share this attitude, for her pride will not allow her to admit she enjoy being the warmer of his bed."

Rosemary turned beet red at that, averting her gaze. Her ego wasn't _that_ bad, was it?

"His warmth, his patience, is long. He shall show the one coated in red his love, in various forms. The one with the heart of black may fall in love in him rather quickly, should she have a chance to meet the warrior with hair of gold and whiskers of the fox. But, should she not be careful, is doomed to be cut down by the Eater of Dust… and the one with a Blade of Evil… and the one of insatiable lust. Should she not tread upon them, though, she may find happiness with the warrior with hair of gold. Many paths, she has before her… only one leads to happiness, though all present great dangers for her to face. Beware the Eater of Dust, especially, for she will be the one to most enjoy striking down the one with a heart of black."

"Guilty as charged," Cassandra muttered spitefully.

"...I want to be happy." Roxanne said with a childish pout. Then she looked at the entranced Sistina and asked, "How am I defeated by the Ladykiller, again?"

"Should the one with a heart of black not tread cautiously, the warrior with hair of gold shall not even get the chance to meet her. Cut down by the Eater of Dust, she will be, impaled upon her own sword, she will be, and the Eater of Dust shall enjoy watching her blood run dry. Should this not come to pass, however, the one with heart of black shall be among the last to fall as the warrior with hair of gold, the Uzumaki, the Killer of the Ladies, becomes wreathed in flames of gold and strikes her down, and impales her upon his mighty spear. Thus she shall become his wife and bear him three sons and no daughters."

"I see… will I love him?" She asked, trying to hide her curiosity over the answer.

"Learn how to love, and not hate, shall the one with a heart of black, thus she will be the most devoted wife of all."

"So why does she only have three kids with him?" Neideen asked, tilting her head curiously.

"The one with heart of black shall bear him three sons in one night, and only them, for she feels that will be enough." Sistina muttered robotically, completely oblivious to the pale-faced, bug-eyed woman now gaping at her in utter shock and horror. Was Sistina saying she'd have _triplets_?! "Making love to him, warming him, waking him with morning copulations, and laying with him close in the night shall give the one with heart of black the greatest of joys."

"...sounds like she's going to turn into Neideen, and comes to love it. I could be wrong though." Miranda muttered.

"That doesn't sound _anything_ like Roxanne." Cassandra pointed out with a slight scowl.

Getting her emotions under control, Roxanne ignored Cassandra and Miranda as she took a deep breath and pressed her forefinger against the corner of her lips, "Hmmm… interesting future... I'll have to think on it." and maybe keep to herself as well, and not provoke Cassandra or any of her… previous victims so she can see where this path leads.

Sistina opened her eyes and shook her head to get the cobwebs out, as she came out of her trance. She groaned at the persistent buzzing for a bit and then blinked owlishly at the many eyes upon her. "Oh my, I do hope I didn't say anything embarrassing."

* * *

Nina sighed as she swiped the purple blood off her claymore. She looked around and found the streets of Nero had many dismembered bodies of youma lying around. By the hands of Miata, Clarice and herself nonetheless.

"This was an uncommonly large amount of youma." she said aloud; it took her, Miata and the Mud Head several days just to clear them out. There was just so god damn many of them! Then she looked to the two people in question.

The brat was _caked_ in purple gore, and clinging onto her 'mama' like her life depended on it, while a slightly-uncomfortable Clarice tried to urge Miata to let go so they could get her washed up.

Nina sighed, wondering how those two managed to grow on her in such a short amount of time. Clarice _was_ useless; she could barely fight the common youma. But apparently, her brown hair was what made Naruto - a person so powerful, he could swipe them aside like they were bugs - think she was 'special' or some shit. Then, there was the nutcase, Miata… Where to _even_ begin with her?

The girl was unstable, there was no question about it - a full on berserker; she shouldn't even _be_ on the field! Her mind was practically that of a toddler, for fuck's sake! But Naruto liked her, and apparently, the brat liked him too since she practically warmed up to him within _minutes_. She was also… annoyingly cute. Seriously, Nina wanted so badly to be irritated by the kid, but her devotion to her 'mama' ever failed to melt Nina's heart.

"When can we see mister Naruto again, Mama?" Nina heard the brat say. "Can he be my papa?"

Nina sweatdropped at that; apparently the kid liked him so much she wanted him as her 'daddy'. Try as she might, the Number 9 couldn't help but find Clarice's flustered sputtering a bit amusing.

"I'm p-pretty sure he's too busy to be your papa, Miata." Clarice gently told her. "He has a lot of work to do."

Miata cocked her head cutely, not quite understanding. "He has enough time to have lots and lots of kids, though…" she trailed off.

"Uh…" Clarice slowly looked to Nina, and silently pleaded for her help.

The Number 9 rolled her eyes with a small smile and obliged. "The Organization is trying to kill him," she explained. "If they were not, I am sure he would have more than enough time to be your daddy."

"...I don't like the Organization. Mama, when can we have mister Naruto as Papa?"

"Uh…" Clarice blushed heavily. "I… don't know? I… it um…"

"Mister Naruto would have to marry your mama to be your papa," Nina said. "But since he likes your mama, there is a chance of that happening. He does think she's 'special', after all."

Clarice only blushed harder at that, her legs feeling like jelly.

Miata stared at her intently. "What's wrong, mama? Are you sick?"

"I think she is thinking of the possible marriage." Nina chuckled. "She likes him, but is clearly too shy to actually say it."

"Y-you're not helping…" Clarice whined.

"If mister Naruto likes Mama, and Mama likes mister Naruto, then why do you not ask him?" Miata innocently asked.

"B-because he has so many other wives, and they're so much stronger and prettier than I am," Clarice said dejectedly. "I… don't think he'd like me... in _that_ way."

Just then, a yellow flash appeared beside Clarice, starling the living hell out of her as the person they were just talking about appeared out of nowhere.

Nina tried so hard not to grin impishly, having been the one to call him, but it was so hard. Still, she did her damndest to look innocent. It was quite the impressive attempt.

Naruto blinked as he looked around, and saw the many youma corpses strown around on the road. "Huh, weird. Then again I'm not complaining," he said, grinning with relief, "I was wondering if you were in trouble or not. You girls were silent for quite a while, I was close to checking up on you myself. So, what's the problem?"

"Clarice is having issues with her self-esteem," Nina pointed out.

"Oh?" Naruto looked at her, "What's the matter? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… uh…" Clarice struggled for a bit.

Much like a child would, Miata spoke up. "Mama wants you to be my papa, but she thinks you couldn't like her that way, because you have stronger and prettier wives."

Naruto stared at them for a moment."Really? Well, it's true that I have stronger wives. But, your mama is _very_ pretty. She's nice, too. Strength doesn't matter to me. Your mama has nothing to worry about~!" He then gave Miata a pat on the head as he smiled at Clarice. "I like women like her very much." the blond couldn't help but chuckle as he caught the timid underdog before she could fall.

Clarice simply couldn't stand on her own two feet. Her knees buckled and the world was spinning as she did her best to muster up some kind of reply.

Naruto hugged her close as he whispered into her ear. "I know what it's like to be treated like dirt. And dismissed as a mistake, and a waste of time." he rubbed her stomach and Clarice shuddered at the caress. It felt _so_ good! "Trust me when I say, you are _not_ a mistake, or a waste of time. You are a beautiful woman and one hell of a strong one in her own way. Most people in your position would have gone insane by now, but here you are, carrying on and even raising a kid while you're at it. _That_ is true strength right there, and I know you'll only get stronger from here."

Poor Clarice went limp, fainting in his arms at all the attention.

"MAMA!"

"Don't worry," Naruto assured as he set the unconscious Clarice down on her back, "she just fainted. I got this!" then he pressed his palm against her forehead, and sent a surge of chakra into her; it woke the brunette right up.

Then, she turned beet red once more and averted her gaze. "Th-thanks," she muttered.

Naruto chuckled and sat down next to her, "No problem, cutie. If you want, I can try and see what is wrong with your conversion. Or… I could heal your stigma and see if that helps. Seeing as you're an 'unusual' case, that might be just what you need to keep your yoki under control."

"Will I have to leave with you?" she asked, sitting up.

"Only if you want to; but, if the Organization finds out your stigma is gone, they're going to do… bad things." he adjusted his words for Miata's sake. "If you decide to stay with them, then you _will_ have to keep it a secret from them."

"I don't like the Organization," Miata muttered with a pout. "I wanna go with you and Mama, so you can be my papa."

Clarice couldn't help but blush harder at that.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being your papa." Naruto looked down at Clarice, "What do you think? Do you want to be my wife, so I can be Miata's papa?"

There was a loud thud as Clarice fainted again. And Nina covered her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"MAMA!"

"I got it!" Naruto pressed his hand against her forehead again and sent another surge of chakra into her, waking the brunette up once more.

Clarice blushed heavily, rendered still unable to speak. So, she did the next best thing and pulled Naruto down by his tunic into a chase, loving kiss. The brunette _swore_ she could feel steam rising from her cheeks.

Naruto leaned in, closing his eyes as he caressed Clarice's cheek as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kept it short and to the point, since there was a kid around. But after twenty seconds he pulled away from Clarice and caressed her cheek with his thumb some more.

"Well, you have one _hell_ of a kiss." he whispered. "We should find some place to heal your stigma. I don't want to do it out in the open." The look she gave him was all the reply he needed, so Naruto scooped Clarice up into a bridal carry with a chuckle. He then looked to Nina and asked, "Do you want your stigma healed too?"

The Number 9 smiled at him and nodded. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would love to join you, after all."

"Can I call you 'Papa', now?" Miata asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

"Sure you can! I'm going to make your mama my wife, so you can call me 'Papa', now."

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto, Nina, Miata and Clarice appeared in the citadel with a flash of gold. He was careful not to appear in his bedroom for several reasons, though - not the least of which being a naked and happily slumbering Glissa - and decided the war room was the best option.

Unfortunately, Miria was there and instantly found herself looking unamused as she spotted a highly flustered Clarice in his arms.

"We didn't do that, yet," Naruto chuckled. "There's a kid present."

Miria sighed heavily. "You alway were a sucker for the underdogs, so it was just a matter of time," she admitted, then gave her husband a dirty look. "You _will_ be giving me extra snuggles, tonight, though… and another kid of my own."

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto said with a grin.

"So, where _do_ babies come from?" Miata asked innocently, staring oddly at everyone as they gave her an awkward chuckle.

"Y-you'll understand when you're older," Clarice answered evasively.

Miria blushed, looking a bit sheepish. Yeah, that one was her fault... "I'd better make a mental note to be more careful about what I say around that one," she muttered to herself.

"That would be a good idea," Naruto concurred. "You mind sticking around? I want to show them why we stand opposed to the Organization once I'm done healing their stigmas."

"I don't see why not," Miria replied with a nod. "We could add them to Irene's unit if they agree to help."

"We'll see," Naruto said. "We still have a lot of other new additions to sort out, as well."

"A fair point," Miria admitted. "We might have to shuffle a few of our units around to balance them out."

Naruto nodded, finally placing a heavily blushing Clarice on her feet while Miria went off to fetch what they needed to inform these new arrivals. With that out of the way, turned to said arrivals and asked, "so, who's first?"

Miata innocently raised her hand before Clarice or Nina could so much as blink. The poor girl was still caked in purple gore of the youmas she had literally ripped apart.

"Hmm… you're covered in blood. We're going to have to clean you up first," Naruto muttered. Then, he put his hands in a cross seal and created a clone, to the surprise of Clarice and Nina, and to the awe of Miata. "How about you and Mama go with him to get cleaned up? I'll heal Nina's stigma in the meantime and we can all meet back here when you're done?"

"I don't like baths…" Miata pouted childishly.

Chuckling, Naruto got down on one knee beside his newest 'daughter', "To tell you the truth? Neither do I. But baths keep you nice and clean, and healthy. If you don't take one when you're covered in blood, you might get sick and Mama and Papa doesn't want you to get sick. We would be really sad if you did. But, how about we make it fun for you and play a little game?"

A curious Miata tilt her head to the side. "A game?" she asked; her eyes shined with interest. That word sounded so foreign to her; but, at the same time, it was exciting, too! She never got to play before!

Naruto nodded, "Yeah… We'll play a game of Hide-and-Seek? Mama and Papa will count to 20, and you find a place to hide. If we don't find you by sundown, you don't have to take a bath."

Miata's eyes shined brightly, "Can I hide anywhere?"

"There are a few places that are off limits. We don't want you getting hurt now do we?" Naruto answered, ruffling Miata's hair with a grin. "Those places will be locked now, but anywhere else is fair game... except the kitchen. Too many pointy things you could hurt yourself on." then he held Clarice by the shoulder and slowly turned themselves around, "One, two, three…"

The rapid sound of feet could be heard vacating the area, followed by childish giggling and Nina's warm chuckle.

"H-how are we going to find her? This place is _huge!_ " Clarice said with wide eyes.

"Did you forget? I can track her." Naruto quietly pointed out to her with a warm chuckle. "She doesn't know that though; Miata needs to act like a kid once in awhile, so taking a little time in letting her find a place to hide is good enough. Did you hear how happy she sounded?"

Clarice smiled at the thought. "Yeah… The poor thing does need this, now that you mention it." She couldn't help but blush upon realizing that Naruto would make a good father.

Naruto pulled the brunette into a one armed hug, by the waist. "I'm going to have to use a different method to heal you. So, you're going to be pretty lucky." he told her.

Clarice blushed at the close contact, but she couldn't help but look at him curiously. "Ah, different healing method? Why would I be lucky to see that?"

The blond grinned, "Well, this method is different, because I'm going to go into my strongest transformation when I do it. You're going to be the first person in almost a decade to see it."

Clarice blinked owlishly, not sure how to take that tidbit of information. So she settled for slowly nodding.

* * *

"I'm… nervous." Tesla whispered to Anastasia, as she cautiously, nervously kept her eyes on the awakened beings in front of them, on the opposite end of the room. One of them in particular was immensely strong, and she was heavily pregnant too. She was also giving them the stink eye, "How is the Ladykiller keeping them from wreaking all sorts of havoc?"

The Awakened Beings in question are Priscilla, Octavia, Agatha, Gwyn, Tammy, Ophelia, Nox, Jessica. They were by themselves, but were keeping an eye on them too.

"It's because none of them are stupid enough to cause trouble." said blond answered, surprising the Number 15 as he walked past her. "I'm a clone by the way, the Boss was called away to help Nina with something. We don't know what, yet."

"He's in the upper levels, near the war room," Priscilla said. "Three others are with him, all unfamiliar. I don't like them." she pouted.

"One of them is a little girl, Priss. She's literally thirteen, and acts like a five-year-old." Naruto told her. "She's… not stable. A cute kid, though… she thinks one of the other two is her mother."

"...I'll reserve my judgement on her, then," the pregnant brunette compromised. "I still don't like the other two, though."

"Just try to get along," the clone said with a chuckle, pulling Priscilla into a one-armed hug. The brunette blushed, before giving him a reluctant nod. "Besides - you don't know them. And you can't exactly judge someone before you meet them."

"To see the one that surpasses the Abyssals acting like this," Gwyn muttered, looking surprised. It was… odd, to say the least.

Priscilla slowly looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, her tone flat and dangerous.

"Hey," her mate said soothingly, "be nice, now. He's just surprised you're acting like a normal, teenage girl is all."

The irritable brunette took a deep, calming breath, crossing her arms and pouting childishly.

The clone chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're so damn adorable when you're like this, Priss," he told her.

"Jerk," she muttered irritably.

"Maybe," he said with a nonchalant shrug, "but I'm _your_ jerk." Then, he gave her a another kiss on the cheek.

"Damn straight," Priscilla muttered.

Octavia hummed and rubbed her chin as she looked at Naruto thoughtfully. "So how do you plan on taking down the Organization? They won't go down without a fight." she pointed out to him.

Naruto chuckled as he addressed the nicknamed Wild Horse. "Oh, I know. What I intend to do is sow the seeds of dissent. Spread the word that the Organization is not at all they portray themselves to be." he then gestured to Anastasia and her team, "We have them for that part. They're going to get word out to their compatriots, and if needed, they can call me to get them the proof they need to convince them. So when the time is right to strike, we will hopefully have every warrior under their grasp on our side."

"Hopefully?" Nox asked, narrowing her eyes.

The Uzumaki patriarch shrugged. "No plan, no matter how good and well thought out they are, will survive first contact with the enemy. To think otherwise is stupid. Anything can go wrong."

"Wise thinking for one so young." Gwyn said approvingly.

"I fought in a war, so I learned that particular thing first hand." Naruto admitted. "I want to take down the Organization with the least casualties as possible. Getting the word out that the Organization are the ones making the youma, and are sending them to destroy towns and cities that don't pay them will help with that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happens if the Organization sends their warriors here?" Ophelia questioned.

"I'll confront them personally - with many of you acting as back up. I can make thousands of clones, and with many of you there with me, they're going to be intimidated." the Uzumaki patriarch answered. "Well, more intimidated than they would be."

Ophelia nodded, she liked this part of the plan, him confronting any warriors sent to Morris. "That is a good idea. They would attack any one of us if we were to go and confront them."

"Yep. And if I were to go, there would be less bloodshed that way." Naruto concluded.

"I find it strange that someone is looking out for us. Even feeding us." Jessica said, tapping her fingers against her forearm rhythmically. "It's strange. But in a good way."

"You may no longer be considered human, or a hybrid, but you're still a person. And, human eaters or not, I'm going to treat you all as one." Naruto told her. He would be a damned hypocrite if he didn't; he treated Kurama as a person with feelings. He treated Gaara as someone more than just a psychopath. This was no different.

Octavia giggled, smiling in approval. "Keep it up and you'll have a few more additions to your family," she teased.

Priscilla glared at the other former Number 2, hugging her man possessively. "So long as we're clear that _I_ saw him first!"

"Understood," she replied politely without missing a beat.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his consort's back. Yeah, he really adored her and all his other girls. "How are you feeling, by the way, Priss? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Humph, if I have the strength to talk, I have the strength to move." she replied in a snobbish, superior tone.

"Just let me know if you need anything, then," he told her with a caring smile.

"I want more snuggles." she immediately said. "...and chocolate. I want chocolate, too." she added the last second.

Naruto didn't waste any time creating a clone, several in the room jumping at the plume of smoke as another Naruto poofed into existence. "Get the lovely lady some chocolate from town, eh?"

"On it, Boss," the clone of the clone replied, scampering off to do just that.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?" Agatha asked.

"Uh… shoot lasers out of my eyes, for one," he replied.

"The hell is a laser?" Jessica asked.

"...exactly." Naruto said; then he snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Oh! I can't bring someone back to life. I don't know how to use that technique… I also can't heal anyone that's hit by a 'Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu', or in your language an 'All-killing Ash Bone'... that technique is a certain kill, if it hits. Even my healing ability has limits."

"Noted," Gwyn muttered. "We don't have to worry about anyone coming here with malicious intent from your homeland, do we? That technique sounds… painful."

"You're turned to ash from the inside out, if you are hit by it. So yeah, it is. The Boss unfortunately saw its effect first hand, on his clones. He never got back the experience from those who were hit by it." Naruto replied with a shudder; clearing his throat the blond continued on a more cheerful note, "Fortunately, the person that could use it has been taken care of. You won't have to worry about seeing her any time in the future."

"Oh. Well… thank god for that." Nox said in relief.

"Indeed," Octavia agreed. "I'd hate to face something like that."

"Truth be told, a lot of enemies I faced in the past would utterly wreck every single one of you. There was one who had me dead to rights. He went by the name of Pein, at the time."

"Ah, the one who flattened your home." Ophelia said with recognition.

"Yeah. He was one of the toughest opponents I ever fought. He's dead, though. So you don't have to worry about him." the blond said. "All of my enemies are either dead, or became my friends. The chances of anyone from my homeland coming here is small… save for the occasional meat shipment or Kumo nin." he paused, and frowned thoughtfully. "Then again, if Tsunade and Shizune were here a month less than I was… chances are others could have followed too. I haven't met anyone though; and Tsunade herself said no one had followed her."

"Well, just let us know if anyone hostile does come and I'll see what I can do to help," Gwyn said. "I owe you a lot for taking us in like this."

The other awakened beings seemed to be in agreement, though to varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry about that." then he looked to Anastasia's team, "Anna, you lot are being quiet over there. Come here and talk a little, they won't bite."

The Number 6 chuckled nervously as she and her team were put on the spot like that.

* * *

Poor Miata pouted heavily in the little tub as Clarice scrubbed all the entrails out of her hair. It took them nearly two hours to find her, which was the most fun she'd ever had - the girl had moved from hiding place to hiding place, keeping herself ahead of her mama and papa. She never did realise they were able to track her down, mostly thanks to the smell of blood she was giving off - and the Naruto clone tracking her by her yoki. Though Naruto and Clarice both walked past her 'hiding' place to keep her from getting suspicious and ending the game too early.

In the end though, she was inevitably caught. She didn't like losing, but it was still _so_ fun!

"Hey, Miata, want some chocolate once you're finished taking a bath?" Naruto asked her.

The girl perked up at that. "Chocolate?" she asked. It sounded familiar, but quite didn't know what it was. Still something told her she'd love some. "Okay!"

"Good girl," Naruto made a hand seal and created a clone to get the chocolate. Then he looked to Clarice, the woman washing their 'daughter', who had a soft smile on her face. "And how are you feeling now that you're no longer part of the Organization?"

'Not as scared," she admitted. "All the awakened beings living here are a bit… overwhelming, but I'm slowly getting used to it."

The Uzumaki Patriarch chuckled, "That is good to hear. Just let me know if anyone is giving you trouble." he told her, then the blond asked the brunette, "Once your stigma is healed, do you want to learn the ways of my people?"

Clarice looked at him, a spark of intrigue in her eye. "I wasn't aware you _could_ teach me. I certainly wouldn't mind giving it a shot though."

"I think you'll like it. Tsunade can destroy entire buildings with a single punch, thanks to her chakra control. And the best thing is, you don't _need_ a lot of chakra to achieve that kind of strength. Just the control."

Clarice stopped dead in her tracks at the thought. That sounded _very_ enticing! "A-alright," she said, somewhat nervously. She wasn't sure she'd turn out that powerful, but the more ways she had to be useful, the better.

"Alright then. Once I heal you, I'll send a flow of my chakra through your pathways. That will jumpstart your chakra system and make you able to use it. When we have that out of the way, I'll teach you how to use it."

"Can you teach me too, Papa?" Miata asked, craning her head to look at him.

"Of course! You're a little older than I was when I first learned how to use chakra. But I can teach you. Not to mention I have the help from a few people from my homeland."

"Sounds like a plan!" Clarice giggled excitedly.

"To make you even more excited, you can use chakra to stick to almost any surface, you can even walk on water." the blond told her. "Of course, water-walking is a more complex version of tree-walking. But, we'll get to that after you complete the tree-walking exercise."

Clarice's silver eyes shined at the thought of that. Water walking?! She could barely contain her excitement at the thought of doing that!

"Looks like you're about done, Miata," Naruto said, "Let's get you dried up and dressed, eh?"

"Yes, please," she grumbled. The girl didn't like being wet. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, up you get. I'll go get the towel." the blond chuckled. Then he proceeded to go and get said towel; Miata on the other hand immediately stood up in the tub and stepped out of the dirty, purple water.

Naruto came back wrapped the towel around Miata's petite body. "There you go, all squeaky clean~!" he chuckled. He dried her off quickly, before wrapping the towel around her hair like a little turban. Once that was over with, he looked down at the scar upon Miata's young body and frowned. "Let's get rid of that, now, okay?" That _thing_ just didn't belong on her!

"Okay…" Miata was ready for whatever was going to happen next. That bad man with the horrible half-face had opened her up and put the purple skin and blood of youma into her. It hurt her a _lot_ wasn't sure what was going to happen once Papa started closing it, but, if it was to close it then she will cope.

With a nod, Naruto coated his hand in bubbling, red chakra and placed his middle and forefingers right at the point where the stigma began at her neck, and started tracing down. Miata groaned. It felt weird, but she endured it. She wanted this thing gone.

Meanwhile, Clarice stared in awe as Miata's stigma, stitches and all, disappeared before her very eyes. She could barely believe what she was seeing, but that's precisely what was happening!

It was nothing short of amazing!

When he reached her stomach, Miata groaned again; she could feel a… a strange sensation going through her body. It wasn't bad, it felt… nice. Naruto kept moving his hand down her abdomen; the little trooper was faring a lot better than most people. And when he got to her mons pubis, Naruto finally stopped channeling Kurama's chakra and pulled his fingers away.

"There you go, all healed."

Miata looked down and instinctively touched where the scare once was, just to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her.

"Once we're done here, I'm sure Riful has a dress or two we can borrow for you until we get you a new outfit," Naruto added. "Seeing as how your old one is ruined, we might want to just get rid of it."

"Okay Papa," then Naruto covered her body up with the towel, and she smiled up at him. Naruto smiled back down at her and ruffled the child's scalp, and Miata groaned happily as she leaned against his palm. She was happy; happier than she ever felt, more than anything!

He looked to Clarice who was smiling at them both. "We can heal your stigma next, after Miata gets some fresh clothes, and her chocolate as well, okay?"

"Okay. I can wait for a little bit more." the brunette replied with a smile; Clarice, she didn't mind having her stigma healed getting delayed. Miata is a higher priority, after all. So, she can hold it off a little while longer.

After that Naruto, Miata and Clarice all went out of the bathroom to get the child some new clothes to wear.

A few minutes later, Riful felt… conflicted. On one hand her hormones and primal instincts screamed at her to chew him out for giving this weak-ass bitch and her 'child' the time of day. On the other, she wanted to squeal at how adorable it was to see him being so good with Miata.

She also remembered that Naruto was once regarded as the weakest of his generation, so the now teenage appearing Abyssal could understand why he liked her. She didn't like it, not one bit, but she could understand.

Meanwhile, Clarice couldn't help but be thoroughly intimidated by Riful's gaze drilling a hole in the back of her head.

"Be nice, babe," Naruto scolded the Abyssal; he had sensed her irritation a mile away. "It's not fair on her; Clarice and Miata didn't do anything wrong."

"I _am_ being nice," Riful deadpanned. "If I wasn't she'd be dead."

Naruto sighed and held Miata's shoulder when she growled at the Abyssal One threateningly. "You _do_ know I wouldn't stand for that, right? I'm not being mean, but, if you did try to kill her, I will stop you. Just like I'd stop anyone who tried to attack you. I don't like it when people I care about are at each other's throats."

Riful frowned. "I know…" she sighed. "And I don't like it when my man is snatched away by a weakling," she grumbled with a pout.

"Everyone starts out weak; heck, I know someone who isn't able to use any techniques like me, and had to resort to using Taijutsu - or hand to hand, as you call it, here. And let me tell you, he is one of the strongest guys I know. He outclasses me by _far_ when it comes to that." he shuddered, And he can increase his physical prowess, and surpass their limits by using the Eight Gates, a technique that is solely used for Taijutsu. Though, the only drawback when using the Eight Gates is that it hurts the user the more gates they unlock, and eventually leading to their death after the Eighth Gate is unleashed."

"The Eight Gates… is must be hard to use if that's the case." Clarice muttered thoughtfully.

Naruto nodded. "Learning the Eight Gates is very difficult. There's only three people I know that can use it. The current Hokage and my former sensei, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy and his disciple Rock Lee." he revealed to the Abyssal and now former Number 47 of the current generation. "Though Kakashi can only use one Gate. Might Guy can use all Eight. But he is… now disabled; he shattered his leg when using the Eighth Gate when he fought against someone really, really strong back home. And he would have died thanks to unlocking all Eight Gates had I not got there at the last second."

Riful let out another sigh and crossed her arms as she continued to pout.

Naruto let out a sigh of his own and went over to the grumpy brunette, before scooping her up into a loving embrace. "You know I love you, Riful," he whispered into her ear, rubbing the Abyssal One's back. "Nothing and no one will ever change that."

Riful whimpered pathetically, and immediately started to cry. "Y-you idiot," she whined, and then started to bawl into his shoulder.

' _On, damn it,'_ Naruto thought, hugging her close and rubbing her back. These next two months were going to be utter hell, weren't they? Well, like he did for the past 5 years he will endure it. At least only four women were pregnant, this time around, and not _eleven_! Seriously, what in the actual _hell_ was he thinking, back then?!

"Mama? Why is she crying?"

"Uh… that's because she's… moody, honey," Clarice explained awkwardly.

"Why?"

"When people are moody, their emotions tend to be unpredictable." Naruto decided to explain, "Riful was irritated, and now she's sad because she cannot control how she feels. It will happen to Mama at times."

"But, why _is_ she moody?" Miata asked, terribly confused. That didn't answer her first question.

"She's… sick," Naruto said. "Moodiness is caused by this thing called morning sickness.

"Morning sickness?"

Naruto wracked his thoughts on a simple way to explain without going into the birds and bees… he did _not_ want to put her through something like that at such a young - mental - age.

Deciding to take pity on her man, Riful chimed in. "It's… something that sometimes happens to women when they're in love. It's not dangerous, though - just… annoying. You won't get it until you're older and meet a man you like _very_ much… so much you want to marry him. Your mama doesn't have it yet, but I suspect she will, eventually." Saying that left a bad taste in her mouth, but the Abyssal One ignored it. "It comes and goes."

"Thanks, babe," Naruto whispered into the Abyssals ear, and he gave her a playful spank as he kissed her cheek.

Riful giggled, kissing Naruto lovingly. That made her feel _so_ much better! The teenage looking Abyssal giggled some more as she felt him fondle her ass through her dress, for several moments, before stopping.

"So, Miata, have you picked out your dress yet?" the blond asked, turning to look at the 13-year-old girl expectantly.

Said blonde blinked, then she remembered _why_ she was here in the first place and went back to picking out a dress for herself. Then again… it seems the Abyssal One of the West had the same outfit. So Miata picked one at random, took off her towel and pulled the clothing on.

"That's a _lot_ better," Naruto chuckled. "How does it feel?"

Miata frowned as she rubbed herself down, "...I like my old clothes better, Papa. This feels… weird." It was too soft. There was nothing covering her privates underneath, either, which was uncomfortable, even without the dress tickling her.

The Uzumaki Patriarch chuckled once more, "You'll get used to it, Miata. Give it time."

The girl frowned unhappily, but she nodded in acceptance, nonetheless.

"You're still getting chocolate," Naruto pointed out to her, with an amused grin, "so put that frown upside down~."

She immediately perked up at that.

Smiling Naruto unwrapped his arms from around Riful and walked over to the two hybrids. "I'm going to take care of Clarice's stigma now, Riful." the blond told her, "The Boss is around somewhere, so, you're likely to find him wandering around. Since I'm him, I _can_ tell you he's probably training by himself in the bailey."

"Okay," sighed the Abyssal One. "I'll probably stay in here though… it's getting tiring walking around so much."

"Fair enough," Naruto said. "I'll let him know you want extra snuggles when we're done, here."

"That would be appreciated," Riful replied. She liked her snuggles with _her_ man, original or not.

Naruto nodded and as he waved her goodbye, the blond guided Clarice and the newly dressed Miata out of Riful's bedroom. Once the door was closed Naruto brought Clarice in for a one armed hug, causing her to flush at the show of affection. Then the blond gave the brunette a mischievous smile and reached to grab at her rear-end.

Jumping in complete and utter shock, Clarice looked at Naruto with her eyes as wide as saucers. Her cheeks grew more red as she felt him caress and knead her butt through her pants. As for the blond doing it, he winked, leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Now that you're going to be my wife, you'd better get used to _this_ kind of affection. No one else is allowed to do it, only _me~_." he purred, before giving her multiple pecks on her neck and jawline.

Clarice's knees shook and she could feel the heat coming off her cheeks, but she… liked it. For someone who's been starved of attention, ridiculed and mocked for her hair, the brunette found she _liked_ this sort of affection, very, very much.

"And you're going to be naked in front of me too~. Something I can't _wait_ to see, either." the blond added, whispering to her huskily. His tone was suggestive and full of promise; Clarice's knees shook even more as the heat on her cheeks emitted heat even more. But she kept herself walking. She would _not_ show weakness in front of this fine speci- wait, what is she thinking!?

She shook her head to help push those naughty thoughts aside. She won't think of anything lewd, not while Miata is in the vicinity!

Naruto took his hand off her backside and settled for wrapping his arm around her waist. Clarice was relieved, but, at the same time disappointed. She _did_ enjoy being touched like that... if only by him. It was nice to receive such attention after being so starved.

Unfortunately, Miata had to cock her head to the side - as she took notice - and ask, "is Mama getting morning sickness, too?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle for the life of him.

"I'm... just feeling happy is all, Miata." Clarice explained, now red as a beetroot as she gave him a dirty look. "It's… too early in our relationship for me to be getting morning sickness."

"Too early?"

"You'll understand when you're older," Naruto said, patting Miata on the head. "Everything will… become clear, when you're older…" he trailed off, deep in thought.

Miata cocked her head, horribly confused, but seemed to accept his answer and Clarice sighed in relief as she gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

Naruto made a hand seal with a single hand, and a clone popped up before dispelling itself. Not a moment later, the blond got the memories from the clone he sent to get chocolate for Miata.

The best thing about Kage Bunshin: any clones that are still out, get the memories of a clone that are dispelled. That way, the clone that was with Miata and Clarice got the memories of another clone, made by the one he sent to get chocolate - he knew _his_ clone had returned to the citadel with a small box of chocolates in hand.

Miata was going to absolutely _love_ that!

"Ah!" Naruto chirped. "Looks like your chocolate's here, Miata." Said girl perked up at that. "You wanna go with a clone to get it so Mama and Papa can go somewhere private and get her stigma healed?"

"Alright," Miata said, nodding enthusiastically.

With that, Naruto put his hands in a cross seal and another clone poofed into existence to escort Miata down to get her chocolate. Once she was out of the way and earshot, the blond gave Clarice an impish grin and said, "now, let's see what we can do about that stigma, eh?"

Clarice went bright red and timidly nodded as she was led away to get her crudely stitched shut wound healed once and for all. She then yelped and blushed harder when Naruto pulled her close and started leading her to his room.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and once they did, Naruto locked the door behind them. Then he turned to Clarice and gave her a smile. The brunette flushed once more as the blond ran his fingers through her brown locks.

Then Naruto let out a sigh and walked to the middle of the room before kneeling down. Clarice didn't see what the blond was doing, but it became apparent when a seal matrix spread out across the floor in all directions before it converged in one single point.

"Since your conversion was… less than intended then it was meant to turn out, I'm going to see what went wrong first before I get to fixing your stigma. And to do that, I need to go into my most powerful transformation. So… don't be afraid of what happens next, okay?"

Putting her question on what he had done moments before aside, Clarice nodded timidly. She was not sure how to feel about this, but the brunette trusted the man whom she was slated to marry.

Standing back up Naruto turned around and smiled to her. He the went over to give the brunette a peck on the forehead, before going straight into his most powerful form. His whiskers thickened, becoming three rectangle bars, his blond hair stood up, becoming gold and flowing like flames, with two locks appearing to take the shape of horns.

His clothes changed, his brown tunic turned to gold, and his undershirt changed its pigment from white to black. Even his trousers had changed to the colour of his undershirt, making it appear like he was wearing a bodysuit with a golden glowing tunic worn over it. Nine magatamas were on the tunic where his collarbones are, a circular design was on his stomach, where his seal was and on his shoulders his eyes once a vibrant blue, turned had changed to gold, with a cross-shaped pupil. And on his back was the pattern of the Rinnegan above nine magatama in rows of three.

Clarice was in utter awe at his transformation. She thought it would be something… monstrous, something… inhuman. Like… like the giant fox he was said to be able to transform into, or something similar to that; but nothing like… well, like _this_!

"This… is your strongest form?" Clarice asked as she gave him a look over.

The yoki he was emitting in this form too, was _huge_. She could literally feel it wash over her, and her yoki sensing absolutely _sucked_. Just how goddamn strong was he?! And why wasn't _anyone_ panicking!? They should have been slamming their fists at the door the second he went into this transformation.

"Surprised, are you?" He asked, chuckling at the awed look on her face.

"V-very," she looked him in the eyes, "when you said you're going into your most powerful transformation, I was expecting something a little more… inhuman." she certainly wasn't complaining though.

"Sorry I have not lived up to your expectations." the blond teased her with a grin. Then he put a hand on her shoulder and as he looked into her silver eyes, the transformed Naruto warned her, "I'm going to send a small amount of my Six Path Sage Mode's chakra into you, so if you feel one hell of a rush, or anything else, then don't worry about it. I'm just going to see why your conversion into made you this weak, then, I'm going to fix you right up."

Clarice took in a deep breath and shakily exhaled, "O-okay," she would trust him on this one.

The brunette's eyes became as wide as saucers as she felt a powerful, and foreign, yet soothing energy course through her entire body. She inhaled sharply, and started to breath heavily as her physique tried to cope with the foreign power.

It was simply… amazing… for her to feel. It was like an incredible warmth wrapped around her, almost like a blanket. She shuddered pleasurably at the sensations.

As for Naruto he had his eyes closed in deep concentration; his chakra, was giving him an in depth analysation of her entire physique. The operation that was conducted on her was, in fact, like the others; but unlike her compatriots who were a success there was a… complication. From what he can tell it's not because of the youma flesh and blood - it's that her body is simply not compatible with it.

In other words, Clarice's body had rejected the majority of her conversion to a hybrid and was trying to heal from it. Clarice _was_ indeed special. The fact she managed to last this long was nothing short of a miracle. The brunette would be comparable to Rock Lee in the case of the hybrids, only she is worse off.

As she is now, Clarice is not able to go past the 50-percent mark, lest she literally be torn apart from the inside out from the strain. He can hopefully take care of this problem Clarice is facing. His sage mode is capable of healing almost anything, short of certain kill techniques, so he is banking on his ability to regenerate.

He did his best to concentrate, and focused on one specific spot; the root of the problem. Right in her stomach, specifically…

Clarice mewled in overwhelming pleasure as Naruto's chakra sent pleasant shivers up her spine. Then she gasped, and her eyes grew as wide as saucers when the brunette felt her yoki react. It surged violently in response to Naruto trying to do something about her condition.

"N-Naruto!" she yelped, panicking as her yoki spiked.

"I know! Try to endure it, Clarice," the blond replied, without opening his eyes. He pulled the panicking woman into a comforting hug, "I won't let anything happen to you - I promise."

Clarice whimpered but complied. "O-okay…" She was frightened, but the brunette trusted him.

"Your yoki is acting like this because, from what I can tell, it's 'not' actually a part of you," Naruto relayed to her, "That is why your conversion was mostly a failure. Your body rejected it and is trying to heal. I'm gonna try and get your body to accept the youma flesh and blood."

Clarice opened her mouth to reply to that, only for a yelp to interrupt her as her yoki surged once more. Her eyes went from silver to gold, with feline-like pupils. She groaned and closed her eyes in an attempt to hold her discomfort in.

"What… what are you trying to do, to get my body to accept it?" she asked through grit.

"I'm trying to spread it around. Thanks to your body rejecting it, your yoki is mostly contained in one place, I'm trying to coax it around. After that, we can get to healing your stigma." he didn't know what kind of side effects this would have on her however; and, while it would have been wise to tell her that something may or may not happen once he did this, Naruto could not find it in himself to tell her.

Clarice was _really_ looking forward to this, to having her problem taken care of. He could tell. So, he kept quiet and kept going. Then, it happened; Clarice arched her back as she let out a choking gasp, her yoki spiked once more as it flowed aggressively through her body.

She was awash with pleasure, her yoki surging as she instinctively tried to reign it in. Clarice then started to panic as she realized that it wasn't obeying her command.

"It's okay, Clarice," Naruto told her, "I won't let anything happen to you. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

Still a bit scared, the brunette whimpered pathetically but nodded. Her yoki spiked once more and unlike the last time where she tried to reign it in, she allowed it to flow unhindered. Naruto smiled and used the chakra of his Six Paths Sage Mode to keep her from awakening. He could feel the changes in her body now, too, as he healed any damages her yoki was causing; up until he no longer needed to do it.

It took what felt like an eternity for the yoki to finally relax, and when it did, Clarice looked down to realize that her outfit had… disappeared. Before she could process what happened, the poor brunette covered herself and screamed her head off.

Naruto, who was no longer in his Six Paths Sage Mode, blinked owlishly at the now naked Clarice. He gave her a look over and grinned leeringly, "Well, I certainly can't complain with the view." ' _and her stigma is gone too, that must have been a side effect of healing her with my Six Paths Chakra Mode.'_ he added in his thoughts.

Naruto moved to his bed and draped a blanket over Clarice's shoulders, much to her appreciation.

He grinned at her and pulled the brunette into a hug, "Good news: your stigma is gone and your yoki is stabilized. You should be able to use it without any drawbacks; well, other than the _common_ drawbacks anyway."

"Thank you," Clarice said with a blush and a giggle. "Also, now that you've seen me naked you _have_ to marry me." She tried and spectacularly failed to say in a teasing manner. It was a rather cute attempt, really… mainly because she was just too damn shy to say that with a straight face.

Naruto chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'd be happy to~!" he told her, "I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you naked again, either."

Clarice giggled and playfully slapped him on the arm, "Oh, you tease,"

"Only for you, dear." Naruto chuckled, cupping her cheeks and giving her a loving kiss on the lips.

It would appear that they'd need to get her some new clothes a bit sooner than expected. Oh, well. It was as good a reason to kill two birds with one stone, eh?

* * *

Naruto - the real one - was in another part of the castle, after healing Nina of her own stigma from inside the war room - and the woman was pretty damn shy at having to be naked for him to do it. He was in the process of writing a book, one that is about the Fourth Shinobi War and the events that led up to it.

Right now, the blond was writing a draft on what he remembered when Obito, and Team 7 fought the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya and her Will, Black Zetsu while he and Sasuke were trapped in an ice prison. As he wrote, he thought back on Kakashi and Obito - how the two of them joined forces to stop Kaguya, and how the actions of the latter had saved him, Kakashi and Sasuke from certain death. Despite the pain he caused, despite the deaths he had instigated, the blond wanted to do the man justice.

Naruto wondered how everyone else back in the Elemental Nations was doing; were they okay? Was anyone else worried about him?

With those thoughts, Naruto looked down at the transcript and kept on writing.

* * *

As Naruto and Sasuke were encased in ice, they were unable to do anything as Obito, Kakashi and Sakura were being attacked by the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya, with Black Zetsu, -a manipulative black blob that is the so called 'Will of the Rabbit Goddess' - mocking them and their efforts.

The woman in royal robes was defying gravity as she surged forth with several bones shooting out of her palms and arms.. Immediately, Obito used his Kamui to teleport the bones somewhere else, keeping Sakura and Kakashi from being hit.

As Kaguya engaged Obito, the white haired Uchiha showed flexibility as he dodged and weaved her attacks. All the while, a vastly overconfident and grossly smug Black Zetsu taunted him

" _You're about to die, and you're out of chakra. What could you possibly do? Heh heh… Nothing. Because you're a fool. One who lost all those who were precious to him, who never made his dream come true."_

Throughout the brutal verbal beatdown, Obito didn't respond outside of grunting as he backflipped away from the woman's attack. Kaguya deflected a kunai with her bones, and opened a rift in space-time to avoid an attack from above by Sakura who tried to use her super strength to punch her lights out. The elegant looking woman appeared behind Sakura, poised to stab her, but had to retreat back into the hole in space-time upon hearing a cry of " _Katon: Bakufū Ranbu!_ " this was followed by a swirling vortex of flame, courtesy of Obito.

As the woman reappeared, Zetsu couldn't help but continue to gleefully, insult the Uchiha. " _You're a failure… You have no right to stand in front of God. You don't belong here!"_ The Will of the Rabbit Goddesses snarked, cruelly.

" _...You're right."_ Obito admitted, with great shame, shame in himself and his past mistakes and all the misery he had caused. " _I've done nothing but fail, over and over again. I'm guilty of a multitude of mistakes."_ Then the scarred, and discoloured Uchiha glared defiantly at the floating rabbit goddess, and the grinning black blob that was hiding in her sleeve. Obito used Kamui to send several bones the goddess fired at him into his own pocket dimension, saving himself from getting hit. The leader and medic of Team 7, Sakura and Kakashi were busy trying to help the scarred Uchiha distract the woman. " _But...even throughout my failure-filled life...I was still able to find a tiny sliver of light. It's something so small… Someone like you could never see it. But to me… It's something I want to protect. Even if I die."_

" _You sure talk a lot for a piece of garbage."_ The Will of the Rabbit Goddess replied, mockingly. " _Don't you realise that you're about to be crushed?"_ Kaguya opened a hole in space-time and went inside of it, and almost immediately reappeared behind Obito, her hands outstretched and a bone, jutting out of her palms.

Obito used Kamui to allow the bones shoot through him. And Sakura tried to punch the woman on the scalp; while Kakashi tried to keep track of her from where he stood, preparing to attack her with his Raikiri, the second he finds the opening. When he found it, Kakashi ran forward, his palm enveloped by chakra made lightning.

" _Behind you, mother!"_ The horned woman swiftly turned around, and after loading her hands with chakra, she sent a barrage of huge fists at the man. Kakashi grunted as he quickly abandoned his attempted attack on Kaguya.

" _Even a broken clock is right twice a day."_ Obito calmly shot back, and used the tiger seal to use another Katon: Bakufū Ranbu on them; a swirling-vortex made entirely out of fire shot from his mouth, and forced the goddess and her Will to back away from continuously attacking his friend. The searing flames melted the snow and ice around it, turning it into bubbling hot water. He let out a strained gasp and fell to a knee, his chakra was draining quickly; Sakura however appeared by his side and transferred some of her chakra to him in order to get the Uchiha back into the fight.

A still panting Obito smiled as he felt his strength return to him, and he slowly got up on his two feet. " _And besides...someone's supporting me now. I won't get crushed that easily."_

Obito, Sakura and Kakashi were forced to leap away when Kaguya opened another hole in space-time, delved inside of it and reappeared behind them once again. It was Kakashi's experience and Obito's reaction time that they were able to avoid getting skewered by her All-Killing Ash Bones.

They couldn't win against her; in a direct fight, they would be slaughtered. Their only option is to distract her, to buy Naruto and Sasuke enough time to escape from their ice prison.

As for the trapped Uzumaki and Uchiha, the ice started to crack, courtesy of the former while a black coloured flame suddenly appeared in front of the latter. Burning through the oddly resistant ice as fast as it can.

* * *

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the irritating dryness. He closed his book full of his drafts, and leaned back against his chair. He let out another sigh and stretched as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called.

Miria poked her head into the office doorway and asked, "how is your new book going?"

Yawning Naruto turned on his chair to face his wife and secretary. "It's coming along great, actually," he said with a small smile, "I'm up to the part where Obito is trying to distract the Rabbit Goddess with Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura." the blond revealed; he grabbed the unfinished transcript he was writing and lightly shook it, "It's written in your language, so if you want, you can read what I got so far."

Miria bit back a frown upon hearing the name Sakura. Though they never met, Miria hated the woman. It's petty of her, to hate someone she never met, but what she was told about the woman just made the sandy-brunette want to throttle her. But, she brushed those thoughts aside and gave her man a smile. "Maybe later," she said. "I was just checking on you to see how you were doing… though I can't help but be curious about that surge of chakra that came from your room."

"That was one of my clones healing Clarice," Naruto explained. "Given her... unique circumstances, I thought it would be best if I were to use my most powerful transformation for the job."

Miria frowned. "It's that bad?"

"Let me put it this way Miria: prior to being healed, if Clarice had gone over 30-percent, her entire body wouldn't have been able to handle it and would have eventually turned to dust from the inside out."

The sandy brunette winced sympathetically at that. "Poor thing… It's a miracle she's still alive, from the sound of it."

"It's even worse," Naruto sighed, "from what the memories of my clone told me, her yoki is barely there. I don't think her body would be capable of handling the impulse of awakening. So if she allowed her yoki to go a little wild…" he trailed off and allowed Miria to fill in the blanks.

"She wouldn't be able to withstand the impulse, and she would die on the scene..." she concluded in horrified realization. Miria narrowed her eyes and walked further into the room and sat on the table to look down at her husband. "Do you know the cause of this?"

"Apparently, her body somehow rejected the conversion," Naruto said. "That is why she has less yoki than anyone else in this current generation…" then he perked right up, "on the bright side of things, Clarice is fully healed - she still has her brown hair though, so, I guess that makes her _really_ special now. Not to mention she is the first person to see me in my most powerful form, in eight years."

"Just so long as you don't let me feel neglected…" Miria muttered, crossing her arms with a pout.

Naruto got up, put his hands on her shoulders, and roughly pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. "How can I forget you enough to make you feel neglected?" he rhetorically asked into her lips. His hands trailed down her hips and under her skirt; he pulled away from the kiss to leer suggestively at her, "Oh~? Someone's forgotten to wear her panties~!" Naruto purred with a perverse grin.

Miria giggled as the whispered into his ear, "but, I was under the impression that I wasn't _allowed_ to wear them, Master~!"

"Oh! That's a very _good_ point," he replied, pulling the panty-less Miria down onto his lap. "Please, _do_ remind me what I said? I would like a recount - do feel free to… add on to them if you so wish~."

* * *

Meanwhile, off in her room, Rafaela was scowling deeply as Luciela played with Chandra, Lilith, and Liliana. The one-eyed woman couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. The eldest of the three had slowed down in her rapid development after the age of three and now looked to be about her age. Chandra and Liliana were still much older-looking than they should have - likely due to their half-awakened-being physiology.

Apparently, though, the children of jinchuriki like Naruto developed more quickly. Further amplifying this effect, Naruto was the child of a jinchuuriki, himself, on top of being a jinchuuriki. As a result, even Karui's brat, Horicho, had a quicker initial development than usual, despite being entirely human, while all the others Rafaela had to go by were either one-quarter youma of one-half awakened being… with the exceptions of Shauna and Teresa - Clare's brats. Even they developed more quickly than Horicho - though not by comparatively much, seeing as how they were only one-eighth youma.

Rafaela let out a sigh.

"Mama?" Chandra asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why is Auntie Raf sad?"

"Because Auntie Raf wants to give you a cousin, but doesn't want to admit it," Luciela replied with a giggle.

"I w-will have you know that has nothing to do with it!" a flustered Rafaela insisted. "I… I just…"

"Sis, I know what you're like when you get jealous," Luciela pointed out with a sigh of exasperation. She could _smell_ the bullshit in that one. "You've wanted some munchkins of your own since you saw his first one being delivered. Go on. Have fun and have a kid with him."

Rafaela shyly averted her gaze. She didn't want to admit it, but her sister was right. She _did_ want kids of her own but she didn't want to admit it. "You sure we should be talking like this in front of the kids?"

"If they weren't my kids, no," Luciela said with a shrug. Then she giggled proudly, riffling Chandra's dark orange locks. "But, these little ones learn so quickly it's almost scary. They know exactly what we're talking about, already - purely from observation, no less. It's impressive, really."

Rafaela blushed and looked away with folded arms. She… _really_ didn't need to know that. That just made things a whole lot more awkward for her now. "Whatever…" she muttered. The one-eyed woman was just about to let the subject drop when both she and her sister sensed one of the new arrivals marching on over to the Original Naruto's office with a hunger thad had nothing to do with her… unconventional diet.

"Huh… Looks like Europa wants some of our man's attention, too," Luciela muttered thoughtfully. "I was wondering how long it'd take before some of her group started looking in his direction."

"Unbelievable…" Rafaela growled with irritation, "Only a single day had passed and already, one of _them_ is seeking him out…"

Luciela shrugged. "Perhaps she's grateful? Also, it's not like awakened beings get a whole lot of loving, given our… condition, so I can't say I blame her. Surprised it's the lazy one, though… She didn't seem like the type to go out of her way like that."

"Speaking of your condition," Rafaela began, with a thoughtful look, "were you surprised when he asked you to transform so you both could have… 'fun' without holding back?"

"Well, of course," Luciela giggled. "It's not every day you are asked to transform into a ten foot tall, man-eating monster, just so he could have some 'fun'. It also appears to make me more likely to have a baby, seeing as how it looked like I was going to have more than Riful for a while, there."

Rafaela smirked, "I bet you having more children than her had pissed her right off. I wish I could have seen that… not so much of the aftermath, though. I heard you howling at him when you went into labor." she shuddered; Rafaela knew her ginger-haired sister could be… vicious, when ever she's in _that_ sort of mood. But some of the threats she heard Luciela scream at their husband were… too graphical, if somewhat entertaining.

Only Priscilla had her beat in that department, and that one had _plenty_ of stuff to say to the blond who got her pregnant.

"It pretty much did," Luciela replied with another giggle. "That bi- ehm, annoyance of the West, was _very_ irritated that I was having more children than her." she said, correcting herself before the swear word was fully heard by her kids. "It was glorious~!"

Rafaela chuckled warmly, rolling her eyes at her sister's rivalry with Riful. Then she got up and made to follow Europa, "I'm going to shadow 'The Lazy One', in case she is up to something. While Naruto may be strong, I wouldn't put it past one of them trying to show him who is alpha."

Luciela let out an unladylike snort at the mere thought of that. "They'd have to get past the Beta then: Priscilla." She then gave her sister a perverted leer. "You're ovulating, by the way," she mouthed, so as not to let the kids hear. No need to find herself prematurely answering awkward questions about the menstrual cycle, after all. Then, she added in a regular tone, "if the two of you do… proceed, you _will_ give your nieces a cousin. Just a fair warning."

The one-eyed woman turned beet red at that. She didn't mind the sound of that, actually.

"Thank you for the... warning," Rafaela said, shyly averting her gaze.

Then, as if on cue, the sisters sensed yet another woman passed by, seeking out the man she wanted. This one was Dietrich… with Renee, of all people, in tow.

' _Oh,_ hell _, no!'_ Rafaela thought with a twitching eye; with a low growl, she made up her mind and stalked after them.

"That, children, is why you don't underestimate a jealous woman," Luciela lectured. They all could feel the outrage radiating off 'Auntie Raf' as she marched out of the room. Poor Naruto… "We all have our limits, after all."

Chandra, Lilith, and Liliana all made nervous, yet understanding noises as they nodded. Aunty Raf is _scary_ when she wants to be.

* * *

"...and it's my job to clean Naruto-Sama's dick and then bend over, so he can have his way with me until he is satisfied," Miria completed with a giggle, digging her man's rock hard cock out from his trousers and rubbing her juices all over it.

"Well isn't that quite the list you brought up," Naruto said with a grin. He lovingly thread his fingers through his wife's hair. "I have a 'job' for you now: I'm rather uncomfortable between my legs, how's about you being a good wife and take care of it for me~?"

Miria shuddered longingly at his tone. "Yes, Master~!" she whispered hungrily. The sandy-brunette got up from straddling him and taking hold of her man's dick, she coaxed him out of his chair before getting him to lie down on the floor where she straddled him once more with a lewd grin.

Naruto let his eyes close as he felt Miria grind her damp cunt against the underside of his dick. Then, she guided his tip to her vulva and started rubbing it against her velvety folds, before impaling herself upon Naruto's massive cock.

"Oh~." Naruto and Miria moaned at the exact same time. Then after taking a moment to compose herself, Miria started to bounce on his lap. "I love you so much, Naruto-Sama~!" she wailed throatily. "I think I've become addicted to you, and I love it~!"

Shockwaves of pleasure shot through her very being with every bounce as her inner walls fluttered around her man's dick.

Naruto was taken aback by the declaration of love; despite hearing it several times, he still wasn't used to it. But... "...I love you too, Miria," he told her with genuine affection; he wasn't going to fuck her like a slut this time. Thanks to those words... instead, he was going to make love to her. And show her just how much he loves her.

Miria shuddered happily, nearly cumming on the spot. When he brought her down on top of him and started making out with her, the former Number 6 mewled into his mouth as his arms wrapped around her spine. Then he bent his knees and started to casually thrust in and out of her snatch at a quick, but steady pace. "I want another baby," she cooed between kisses. "I want you to make me yours, once more~!"

"I'll give you another baby, then," he promised. "Even more if you want. As many as your heart desires!"

Upon hearing that, the last coil snapped as Miria was thrown over the edge. A massive, powerful orgasm slammed into her as her juices gushed forth. Her orgasm triggered Naruto's own; and as his seed filled her womb, she saw stars and went limp from the sheer force behind her release and his. How long had it been since she'd last came this hard?!

Naruto hugged his writhing wife close as he thrust into her with each and every spurt, making damn sure every last drop was shot as deep within her folds as humanly possible.

Unknown to the copulating pair, it'd take them a few more tries to conceive, but they would certainly not mind, regardless.

"I… really do love you, Miria," Naruto whispered into her ear. "I love you so much!"

The woman giggled tiredly as she snuggled against him. "I really love you too, honey, you've made me the happiest woman alive, despite how I act when you are around other women."

"I understand," Naruto chuckled warmly. "I will always make sure you get all the attention you could ever want, regardless. You are my wife and I will treat you well~!" He then leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead, eliciting another giggle from her.

"Hmm… I will certainly hold you to that." Miria told him with a small smile. Then she eased herself off her husband, groaning as she felt his shaft sliding out of her; then, once he was completely out she laid down beside the blond and spooned him.

"Credit where it's due: you two make a cute couple."

Miria jolted at the unfamiliar voice and saw one of the awakened beings from the Dragonspire Mountains looking at Naruto's dick with a hungry grin. The sandy brunette plopped back down with an unconcerned grunt. She'd gotten her jollies for the time being.

Naruto, meanwhile gave the awakened loli a warm chuckle. "Thanks for the compliment," he said. "I take it you wanna talk?"

Europa scoffed teasingly. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose. I wanted to say thank you, but in a more… physical manner."

"Oh? Is that so?" he sat up with a grunt and smirked at the loli. "Why don't you come here and show me what you mean?" the blond had a pretty good idea what the brunette was implying, and if she _was_ , then it would be fair if he were to… do the same to her as he did Riful five years ago.

Her expression became decidedly more lewd, and seductive. "Why, don't mind if I do~!" she purred and strode on over to him.

Europa took hold of his cheeks and slammed her lips onto his. Taken by surprise by this, the young-looking girl before him quickly escalated the liplock - sliding her tongue into his mouth, and snaked her arms around his neck. She was straddling him now, so she was almost levelled with him, rubbing her small chest against his and lewdly moaning into his mouth.

' _Something about this is... strangely familiar… I can't put my finger on it though..,'_ Naruto thought, as he returned the liplock with great a ferocity that the young-looking girl clearly enjoyed. Europa giggled, clashing her tongue against his, as she ground her cunny against his lap and sliding her hands down to grasp at his still wet dick and stroke it enticingly to keep it at full mast.

Then she pulled him down on top of her, mewling into his mouth as she spread her legs and pulled the hemline of her dress invitingly for him. Naruto reached down and guided his 15 inch cock to her folds; he closed his eyes and grunted as he slowly started to push. Once the head poked its way inside his newest fuckbuddy, he scooted closer, so he could delve deeper. Then, he started pushing, once more.

' _Yeah, definitely familiar…'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Europa let out a guttural moan as she felt him parting her folds, stretching them to capacity. Slowly but surely, he slid into her little by precious little. She enjoyed the feel of her physique being stretched to degrees it wasn't meant to reach. Then, just before the blond bottomed out within her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down on the rest of his prick; Europa's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as her small body was wracked by the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt upon the _very first_ thrust. Her eyes rolled back, and she hooked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she instinctively humped against him.

Chuckling into her mouth, Naruto slowly pulled back, shuddering at the tight inner walls of the small awakened beneath him sliding and convulsing against his dick, before pulling her hips to his once more with a loud thud.

Europa whimpered in pleasure as she came right then and there once more. One thrust… all it took for him to make her cum was one… goddamn… thrust! Then she started squealing into his mouth as Naruto withdrew and slammed back into his partner repeatedly.

Slowly but surely, he picked up the pace as Europa writhed and mewled beneath him, pathetically _begging_ him to give her more, to make her his complete and utter bitch!

Nothing and no one was going to stop her from letting this _stud_ blow his load inside her, from being marked as his! And Naruto, kept slamming into Europa. She would never be the same after this, as not even fifteen thrusts in she was already nearing her next orgasm! She couldn't take much more of this, but at the same time she wanted him to keep going, to utterly destroy and reshape her cunt for any other man except him!

Sure enough, Naruto's pace picked up, leaving his partner in a state of constant orgasm, as the sound of flesh on flesh and the lewd slurping of this deceptively small woman's pussy echoed throughout the room they were in and the few of those surrounding it. Still he kept fucking her without mercy and slammed as deep as he could go at nearly inhuman speeds.

Soon enough, Naruto felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, and his thrusts became more frantic, until he slammed into Europa one last time, pulling her to him at the same time as he let loose a mighty roar and dispensed several hot, massive loads within her womb. And with every spurt came a thrust, ensuring that his seed went as far in as it possibly could. Each thrust drew a pleasured gasp from his newest mate, making him want to deposit even more of his essence within her womb.

Europa went limp, the awakened loli fucked into a sexual coma, her ego shattered by how thoroughly manhandled she was. But, she simply didn't care!

Oh, how she legitimately hoped he just knocked her up~!

"Oh my~!" Naruto snapped his eyes to Miria who was watching him with a lewd grin. He totally forgot about her!

"Uh…"

"I have to say, that was quite the fucking you gave that little slut Naruto-Sama~." Miria giggled amusedly. Still grinning, she looked behind him.

"I'll say," Naruto looked over his shoulder and found Renee, Dietrich and Rafaela at the doorway to his office. All three had wide eyes, and were beet red, though only Rafaela was licking her lips with anticipation.

Naruto was silent for what seemed like hours, then he finally asked, "...How long were you three standing there for?"

"Since you made her cum the first time," Dietrich muttered shyly.

Naruto blinked, and then said, "...did you want to join in? Or… no?"

Rafaela marched on up before the other girls had a chance to answer and pulled Naruto up onto his feet and then into a heated, _possessive_ kiss. She was _not_ about to pass up this opportunity! The blond was taken aback at how aggressive she was being; and he _liked_ it!

Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace and shoved his tongue into her mouth, matching her aggressiveness as she let out a pathetic whimper. He roughly palmed Rafaela's ass through her skirt, and reached into her jerkin to knead her breasts. The eye-patch wearing blonde mewled into her husband's mouth and hooked her leg around his thigh as she ground against his still erect dick.

Both blonds moaned and groaned heavily into each others mouths as the friction of their crotches rubbing and grinding together filled them with pleasure. She kept going, faster and faster, harder and harder, as she was wracked with both pleasure and joy. Her grinding, combined with Naruto kneading her breast and butt, was quickly pushing the woman to the edge.

The spiky-bob haired woman did battle with Naruto's tongue. She swirled her tongue around his, and pushed against it repeatedly as she tried to force the boneless muscle, belonging to the blond in front of her, out of her mouth. She succeeded, and then pulled away from his lips to intake several gulps of air.

Rafaela wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, closed her eye and moaned as she ground her clothed cunny against his penis particularly hard. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and shuddered against him; Naruto blinked when he felt her panties grow moist.

"Heh heh heh, looks like someone enjoyed that a little _too_ much." he chuckled.

A red faced Rafaela looked away and huffed, "D-Don't think too much into it!"

Chuckling Naruto looked to Renee and Dietrich and saw they were watching with red cheeks. They were rubbing their thighs together as well, although Renee was trying to be more subtle about it than Dietrich was.

Well he can't let them go unattended, now can he? He took his hand off of Rafaela's butt and made a single hand seal for the Kage Bunshin. Both Renee and Dietrich's eyes became as wide as saucers as two clones emerged from the puffs of smoke, and they yelped when they felt their butts being kneaded before they were pulled into a searing kiss.

"Tending to their needs too, Master~?" Miria cooed with a grin. "How kind of you."

"I look after all of my girls." he told his wife with a chuckle, "But if they don't want this, then they can just say the word and they'll stop."

"Don't wanna stop," Dietrich mewled after pulling away from the clones lips; then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled her clone back to her lips once more. The sounds of their lips smacking filled the room.

Renee didn't say anything; action spoke louder than words, after all. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as well and pulled him further into the kiss that he initiated. If that wasn't the girls permission for his clones to keep going, then they didn't know what is.

Dietrich and Renee now having their own clones to make out with, Naruto gave his full attention to Rafaela. He pulled away from her mouth and started sucking and nibbling at her neck, and the eye-patched woman yelped when Naruto pulled open her jerkin to expose her breasts. And when he went down to latch onto her nub, Rafaela's eye fluttered closed and moaned aloud as she felt him suck against her nipple and his tongue swirling around her areola. With a trembling lip she held his head to her bosom; but the woman wasn't idle however, as she trailed one hand down to his groin and held his cock in a firm grip.

Then, she began to stroke him; it was slow at first, but as the seconds went by the pacing of her strokes sped up. Her breathing became more audible, and short. His dick felt so _hot_ in her hand, so thick! Opening her eye the woman licked her lip, and slowly sank down into a crouch, making Naruto let go of her nub as she did so. Until the one-eyed blonde was leveled with his one-eyed monster. She pulled his trousers and underwear down to his ankles, puckered her lips and gave the glans a loving kiss before taking it and the first few inches into her mouth.

Naruto rubbed her scalp, moaning happily as Rafaela reached down with her free hand and slid two fingers beneath her panties to play with herself. She moaned around his schlong as she rubbed herself off, and started bobbing up and down his dick, taking in more of him each time she took him back into her mouth. Her eye closed as she creased her brow in concentration; this beast of a cock was going to be a challenge to overcome. But she _will_ overcome it, she did it all those years ago, when she was trying to keep him away from Luciela and she can do it here. Today.

Rafaela opened her lips, inhaled through her nose and took as much of him into her as she could. Naruto leaned his head down, groaning as he felt Rafaela swallow around his prick. The feeling of having his dick disappearing into her orifice and down her throat, inch by delicious inch, never got old. It was a _magnificent_ feeling.

Rafaela tried so hard not to whimper, doing her damnedest to save her breath so she could keep going until Naruto got off. But, seeing as how he just fucked Miria and that awakened _hussy_ slumbering happily right next to them, that might take a while… She gave Naruto a look of determination as she jerked him off with one hand and started licking the underbelly of his one-eyed snake. Where was that spot Dietrich said was particularly sensitive? She couldn't remember… damn it!

"Focus on the spot under the head," thankfully for her, Miria came to the rescue. Rafaela looked at the smug, smiling woman gave her a slight nod of thanks, before focusing on that specific spot. The effect was immediate as Naruto when cross-eyes and bucked his hips with a grunt.

Sensitive, indeed…

Rafaela grinned around Naruto's dick. This would not take as long as she'd thought. The one-eyed woman sprang into action, relentlessly attacking that very spot, while bobbing her head and jerking him more aggressively.

"T-that's a good girl," Naruto groaned, shuddering pleasurably as he massaged Rafaela's scalp as thanks. "T-that feels so good…" he was so, so very tempted to start moving his hips in time with her downward bobs, but he held back from doing so. He had a pretty good feeling his wife would not appreciate that one bit, and with his dick in her mouth, Rafaela had one way to get back at him. And it would be _painful_ as fuck!

Encouraged by his words Rafaela pulled back until only the head remained in her mouth, and focused all of her attention on that very spot Miria had pointed out to her. At the same time she slid her hand out of her panties and grabbed his dick with both hands and started jerking him off.

The blond shuddered once again and his knees shook. But he kept them from buckling under the pleasure. Having orgasmed twice before, with him pumping the loli just minutes before had left him feeling sensitive. It wasn't extremely sensitive thankfully, but it made the amount of time for him to reach his next orgasm decrease. Rafaela jerking his 15 inch cock with both hands while she worked the tip didn't help matters.

Rafaela smiled around the bulbous head as she looked up at him. Then, she stopped jerking him off, held his thighs, and took a deep breath through her nose before she slammed her face down to the base. As Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, she pulled back only for her to do it again, rinse and repeat. And each time she went down on him, Rafaela went faster and faster.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned. "I'm already about to cum!"

Hearing that Rafaela doubled her efforts, and when she felt his dick throbbing and pulsating in her mouth she quickly pulled back until only the tip remained and rapidly jerked him off to completion. Naruto let out a strangled moan and held the woman's head in place as he came; Rafaela's single eye went wide as her cheeks bulged out, her mouth full of cum. She swallowed as much as she could down, along with the second and third spurts that came after it.

However, despite her best attempts at trying to swallow his seed, her mouth was overflowed and a few dribbles managed to slip past her lips and onto the slip that led into the inside of her bosom. Forcing her prize down when his mighty flow finally died down to a trickle, Rafaela bounced back rather quickly,

She leered at her husband enticingly as she scooped up the remaining spunk and licked it off her fingers in a lewd display.

Naruto was right back at full mast by the time she was done and she licked her chops hungrily. The blond sat down as Rafaela crawled on up to him much like a wild cat on the prowl, before reaching down, slipping her panties to the side, and rubbing her man's dick against her dripping folds.

"I want you to give me a nice, fresh load, right inside me," Rafaela whispered huskily. "It's been so long since that time you took my innocence, and now nearly everyone has so many kids… including my sister." She smiled at him lewdly, ravenously, as she added. "I have a _lot_ of catching up to do~!"

Then, without warning, she impaled herself upon his mighty cock, letting loose a guttural moan as she was stretched so deliciously around her husband's dick.

Naruto groaned at the feeling of her cunt clamping around his dick like a vice. "I always wanted to give you a child of your own," he admitted, moving his hands to her thighs. "But since you weren't as… eager to have one, like Luciela, or the others, I held myself back. It wasn't easy..."

"Let loose all that pent up desire right into me, then!" Rafaela commanded. "I want every last ounce of your passion, right here, right now~!"

"Ruin her, Naruto-Sama~!" Miria added on encouragingly, "Show her what she's been missing!"

Naruto laid down on his back, bent his knees and with a firm grasp on her thighs, the Uzumaki Patriarch began to pound away at his wife with wild abandon. Poor Rafaela was simply not capable of enduring such a pounding, as her eye rolled back and she collapsed upon him with a thud. The room started to spin as she came nearly on the damn spot. Naruto moved his hands from her thighs to her butt and began to move her with his movements, pulling her up when he withdrew and pushing her down while he thrust up.

Rafaela gurgled pathetically, shuddering in utter bliss as the blond had his way with her. She simply was not expecting such passion from her man; not this much at least. But, by the Twin Goddesses of Love, she did not give a damn! This passion he had for her had filled her up with joy.

"P-please," she struggled. "Give it to me! I w-want a baby~!"

"Call me Naruto-Sama, and I'll think about it~." he whispered teasingly into her ear.

"N-Naruto-Sama!" Rafaela squealed out almost immediately, wrapping shaking arms around her husband's shoulders, "I-I want a baby! G-give me your baby!" She then started rolling her hips with his thrusts as she wailed, "I'm fertile, right now, so please! G-give me your baby, N-Naruto-Sama!"

"That's a good girl~" he chuckled, before giving his woman a chaste peck on the lips. Then he buried his face into the crook of her neck, and doubled his pace as her reward. The one-eyed woman threw her head back and moaned joyously as she felt the thick cock pummeling away at her.

Then the room turned and she found herself on her back, with Naruto on top of her. If she wasn't going to partake in this copulation other than move her hips, then fuck it, she can stay on her back and take it!

Rafaela was gasping and mewling with joyous pleasure as her man took charge, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together. He kept the same pace, and drilled her nice ass into the floor as she was fucked silly. Behind him, Renee and Dietrich were now on their backs. And he could hear his clones were having their way with them too.

He grunted when he felt Rafaela's cunt clamp around his cock like a vice, making his thrusts in and out of her difficult, but giving him more pleasure in exchange. It was pretty fair, in his opinion.

He grabbed her tits and kneaded them roughly, as he pounded her with all his might like a cheap whore. Rafaela wailed in pleasure as she placed her hands on his, cumming yet again, _just_ as she had recovered from the last orgasm. As he had just recovered from his last orgasm, when he felt Rafaela clench down on his prick with all her might, he almost came again; but when she wailed and put her hands atop his, _that_ was what did him in.

Naruto slipped his arms around his wife and scooped her up into a deep, passionate kiss as he slammed into her one last squealed, both figuratively and otherwise, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, clinging on for dear life upon feeling his wet heat gush deep within her.

His hips bucked with each spurt, as he did his damnedest to impregnate her and Rafaela gurgled pathetically into his lips as her own hips bucked against his. She was going to get pregnant from this, she just knew it~!

As the two basked in the afterglow, Miria couldn't help but giggle. When someone is ovulating, their chances of getting pregnant were increased dramatically. Under normal circumstances, it was a damn near guarantee - especially when they were going at it with a jinchuriki like Naruto, though hybrids who'd been healed up by him tended to have a slightly harder time.

Tsunade found that out when she looked them over. Apparently, the odds of getting knocked up under ideal circumstances were around 80% or so. Awakened Beings had it harder with a roughly 60% chance. And hybrids had 'roughly' around 55% chance.

Still, the odds were in Rafaela's favor. It was slightly difficult for her to get pregnant, but it wasn't impossible.

* * *

A short auburn haired, teenager surveyed the wagons full of missing-nins and bandits. He didn't know exactly _how_ the wayward Uzumaki ended up needing these criminals, but he wasn't going to ask any questions. It's fairly obvious; since the Uzumaki is in a relationship with someone that… eats humans. It just boggled his mind how the blond ended up in such a relationship in the first place. And if what he was told is right, then the blond was now in a relationship with several _more_ women that eat humans!

Leave it to the Number One Knucklehead of Konoha to pull some crazy shit like _that_ off...

The young man's outfit consists of a long-sleeved, crimson coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair of capless shoes. Over the coat he is wearing two buckled belts, a grey vest that is held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two more buckled belts that he is using to carry his gourd.

" **Gaara!** " a voice cried out from said gourd.

"You wanted to see Naruto, Shukaku." the reddish-brown haired teen reminded dryly. "This was the only way to get you out of the Elemental Nations and here, without causing a panic." then he smiled amusedly, "At least it's bigger than the tea kettle you were sealed into."

" **Don't joke about that!"** the irritable racoon whined at him, " **Being stuck in that thing literally drove me nuts! I had nothing to do for what felt like a 100 years! And- wait… so** _ **that's**_ **where you went...** "

Gaara looked over his shoulder oddly. "What do you mean by that?"

" **Isobu."** Shukaku said, " **That turtle was missing from the Elemental Nations for the past 2 years. Around the same time that man in black from this 'Organization' left."** the one tailed raccoon explained.

"Can you try and contact him?" Gaara asked.

" **Alright, on it. I'm going to see if he knows where the Uzumaki is located. It may take a minute, Isobu is near the coast, to the East. There's several yoki signatures in the area, too… a handful of pretty big ones among them, at that."**

"How strong are they?" if they were hostile then he's going to have to take action.

" **Quite a few of them are very strong."** Shukaku replied, sounding uncharacteristically serious. " **There's about about 8 that are as strong as a Kage. Four that are likely capable of running circles around Jounins and ANBU. Two that are as strong as genins and may be able to take on chunins; and there is one who is as strong as the five Kage combined."**

That… did not bode well. "Get in contact with Isobu quickly and ask him if these people are this 'Organization' Naruto is at odds with."

" **I told you, I'm already on it! Gimme a minute here, will ya' geez…"**

" **Shukaku?"** Gaara heard Isobu's voice inside his head. " **What are you doing here?"**

"Shukaku, why can I hear Isobu?"

" **We're still connected, while I may no longer be sealed in you, I did share some of my chakra with her before we set out. Even if you were to use it all up, it won't kill you. It is similar to how the Uzumaki brat shared his chakra with you eight years ago."** The tailed beast explained.

" **The Kazekage is with you?"** Isobu said with surprise, " **Why are you two here, if I may ask?"**

" **We're here because Gaara had agreed to deliver some 'meat shipment' to the Uzumaki brat. Isobu, I have to ask: what exactly is going on over there where you are? I can feel several yokis that are as strong as a kage and one that is strong as the five kage combined where you are. Are they part of this Organization the Uzumaki is against?"**

Isobu confirmed Shukaku's question. " **Yes, they are. I'm keeping a close eye on them. As for what they are doing… I have no idea. They're not doing anything yet, but more and more of them have been showing up within the past few days… just popping up out of nowhere, no less."**

"Are you going to tell Naruto about this at all?" Gaara asked Isobu.

" **I'm relaying everything to Kurama at the moment. Naruto has no idea I'm here. And I intend to keep it that way, for the moment at least. I did warn that bald man we tailed beasts would personally come for their heads if they dare hurt him."** the tone of his voice lowered in pitch as Isobu growled, " **The second I find out… I'll attack their headquarters personally and wipe the men in black out. Their warriors, I'll spare as much as I can. Naruto wants to save them."**

"Oh?" Gaara asked. "I hear he brought a handful of these warriors over to Kumo with him. What are they like?"

" **They're more human than the words 'half-human, half-demon' would lead you to believe."** The turtle chuckled, " **They have pale blonde hair, or in the case of at least one, light brown. All of them had silver eyes. There was only one did not share those traits, but had a massive amount of yoki within her that made her as strong as a Kage. Though he called that one a 'complicated one', I have no idea what he meant by that however."**

Gaara and Shukaku had an idea. The Raikage had said one of the demons on this continent was with Naruto when he briefly returned.

" **They're polite too."** Isobu continued as he recounted his memory of him first met the blond's little harem, " **The company he had with him were a formidable bunch, three could take on a Kage and win. Their yoki reserves were massive, it was like they were like tailed beasts in human form. Another three were close contenders, and from what I felt, they could run circles around jounins with ease. The last two were weaker, but could fight jounins to a standstill, maybe even a kage if they fought smart."**

" **Heh,"** Shukaku chuckled, " **Seems the brat keeps some interesting company."**

"Indeed. We'll continue on our way to Naruto." Gaara said concludingly.

" **There's a very high amount of yoki in a specific location in this region. I'll bet that is where we'll find him."** Shukaku deduced.

"I sense it, too," Gaara muttered. He pulled out a map to be sure and determined rather swiftly that it was in the direction their caravan was heading.

" **It most likely will be."** Isobu replied. " **Naruto and Kurama are staying in one location, now. But be careful, there are monsters here that can disguise themselves as human. But with Shukaku by your side, you will be able to tell the difference between the two. But, please, do try to keep yourselves incognito for as long as possible."**

"Why?"

" **The Organization is angry at Naruto. I wouldn't put it past people like them to work on something in the events them trying to get help from the Elemental Nations didn't work. They may resort to something… drastic if they find out a Kage is here."**

"I see… thank you for the warning Isobu." he'll keep his head down then; he doesn't want to give his friend any more trouble than needed. Turning to the caravan, he called out. "That's enough rest for now," he said. "Let's get moving, again. We should reach our destination, soon."


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later

The day in Morris was quite uneventful for the most part. The most that some residents were preparing for was the journey to wipe out a small army of bandits that have banded together in retaliation to them wiping out entire bandit camps throughout the years. The new arrivals in the form of Miata, Clarice and Nina were being trained in the usage of chakra, the more experienced ones were still practicing chakra control, and was giving advice to the newcomers. And the Awakened Beings that arrived in Morris a few days prior, were now mingling with the locals, like the other hybrids and were getting themselves jobs to help out.

Though in one part of the citadel, _shit_ was going down for a certain blond and two of his wives.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"AHH, PRISCILLA, YOU'RE CRUSHING MY HAND!"

"GOOD! FEEL MY PAIN A _SECOND_ TIME!"

"SECOND, DON'T YOU MEAN THIRD!?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

To Naruto's right, Cynthia gave him a violent jerk as she screeched, "DON'T YOU _DARE_ IGNORE ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU MAKE ME GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN?!"

"AGAIN!? OUCH! CYNTHIA YOU _WANTED_ THIS!"

"WHEN I SAID I WANTED SEVERAL MORE KIDS, I MEANT ONE AT A TIME, YOU FUCKER!"

"I CAN'T HELP HOW MANY CHILDREN YOU HAVE AT ONCE! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" There was a loud crunch as Cynthia's bone crushing grip made him regret his choices in life. " **FUCK!** " Cynthia and Priscilla were knocked out of their anger when they heard Kurama's voice mixing in with Naruto's. The blond looked at Cynthia with mad eyes, and the latter saw that his irises were red and slanted, " **CYNTHIA, YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HAND!** "

"I'm sorry…" Cynthia whimpered with a trembling lip as she finally let go of his hand. Priscilla likewise did the same out of fear she would end up doing the same.

Both Tsunade and Shizune pitied the blond as they helped Cynthia and Priscilla deliver their kids, respectively. Yeesh, they were temperamental - and they winced sympathetically when they heard the sickening crunch coming from Naruto's hand.

Holding his wrist as he whimpered in pain Naruto moved away from the bed and started pacing back and forth. "Ahhh… this is gonna hurt..," taking a deep breath, Naruto was suddenly enveloped by a bubbling crimson cloak and he grit his teeth as more crunches and pops radiated from his hand. The bones therein quickly reset themselves and healed. He bent his fingers repeatedly to test his hand out.

"Keep pushing, Priscilla," Shizune called out, "I can see the head."

"You too, Cynthia," Tsunade added encouragingly. "You're doing well. Keep it up!"

Walking between their beds, Naruto placed a hand on each girl's shoulder, the blonde giving him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry!" Cynthia whimpered between breaths as she did her best to muscle through her labor pains.

"It's okay, honey," Naruto assured. "Now, push. You're almost there. You too Priscilla."

Priscilla wailed as she gave a mighty push. The wailing of a little babe echoing throughout the chamber.

"That's it!" Shizune exclaimed, she gave the brunette a look of encouragement, "Another hard push, Priscilla!"

"FUUUCK!" with a mighty roar, she gave just that and Shizune eased the baby out, wrapping the child in a warm blanket. She removed the cord from the baby and checked its gender.

"It's a boy!" Shizune announced.

"LUCKY BITCH!" Cynthia wailed, the pain getting to her once more. "HOW THE HELL DOES ONE WOMAN END UP WITH _TWO_ SETS OF TWINS?!"

"Keep pushing," Tsunade urged. "I can see the first one's head."

"I AM PUSHING!" Cynthia snapped back, clenching the bed covers with all her might. "YOU TRY PUSHING OUT _TWO! FUCKING! KIDS!_ AT THE SAME TIME! GRAAAH!"

Ignoring that, Tsunade kept urging. "Almost there! One more time!"

"FIIIIIIIINE!" and with a mighty roar of her own, Cynthia did just that and pushed with all her might. She was _not_ spending another second in this amount of pain; not again! Two pairs of twins is enough for her! She didn't want another pair again. Ever. Tsunade eased the first child out, snipping the cord from the baby and wrapped it in a warm blanket. Shizune took the reigns and eased the other child out, she did the same thing and wrapped it in a blanket after the cord was severed.

"It's a boy," Tsunade announced.

"It's a girl here," Shizune added seconds after her mentor.

"Oh… yay…" Cynthia cheered underwhelmingly, as her head hit her pillow. "...a boy and a girl… I thought I had two daughters though?"

"Even doctors can make mistakes." Tsunade admitted with a shrug. And the one she made a while ago was partially wrong. "What are their names?" the former Kage asked.

"...Naruto, who was the name of your mentor?" Priscilla asked.

"Which one? I've had quite a few?" said blond asked.

"The one who was killed by a disciple of his," she clarified.

"...His name was Jiraiya." there was his dad as well, but Tabitha took that one.

"'Jiraiya, then," Priscilla croaked, lying back on the bed with a dramatic plop. "His name is Jiraiya."

"Mine are Robert and Rebecca," Cynthia added, looking like she had just died. Poor thing probably felt like it, too… she perked up a little when she felt Naruto giving her a kiss on the lips.

"You did good. Breaking my hand aside, you did good Cyn." he told her with pride. Then he looked at Priscilla and added, "You both did good."

Both women smiled tiredly at him. Then with a groan they closed their eyes and went to sleep; giving birth had taken a lot out of them. It was unsurprising, really.

"I'll take the children to their cribs and move them in here." Tsunade announced, "They need their rest, but after several days, they can move around again." the former Hokage looked at Naruto, "You may want to save a batch of… innards for Priscilla. She'll be hungry once she fully recovers."

"Got it. I'll… preserve a batch for her to eat later on." he replied.

* * *

"Sabaku Taisou!" With that growl, Gaara slammed his hands on the ground and several geysers of purple erupted from the sea of sand before him. Those damn creatures the populace were calling youma were a lot tougher than he'd initially anticipated, but he managed. One didn't become a Kage by being shit on the field, after all.

It certainly helped they didn't seem to be particularly intelligent, if he had to guess, their average was about the same as that of a human. They didn't have any strategy outside of 'blending in and eat as much people as they can' or 'disguise as human, ambush people on the highway'. Honestly, it was embarrassing. He saw and heard more complex planning from 13 year olds, and his friend was one of them, back in the day!

" **These things are what the populace are having trouble with…?"** Shukaku deadpanned as his head emerged from the goard. His star shaped pupils blinked as he looked around. **"Purple blood too… you know, if they're such a menace, then why didn't these villages or towns develop methods to finding one themselves instead of hiring one of these 'silver eyed witches'? All they have to do is cut a person and see if they bleed purple."**

"People develop fear for the unknown and what they do not understand," Gaara explained. "That tends to keep them from thinking rationally. It is, unfortunately, one of the traits we as humans all share."

Shukaku scoffed, **"If they're going to panic, after something like this, then it's no wonder these youma are capable of infiltrating their ranks. Back home they would be snuffed out the second they're discovered."**

"Back home, we have discovered chakra to skew things in our favor," Gaara pointed out. "These people don't even have that. Were I not able to use my sand techniques, this would have been significantly harder." Then, the redhead stomped his foot and the sand turned into a sheet of fairly smooth rock, so as to make traversing it easier.

" **You still would have won in the end."** the racoon pointed out to him as well, **"Sand or not, you're stronger than these things. You may have been outnumbered, but, in the real world numbers do not win a battle."**

"Numbers can be a deciding factor in any battle. Naruto proved that. I fear even I would have been overwhelmed eventually." Gaara said. "But enough of this. We have been significantly delayed and there is no telling how… messy things may get if this shipment takes much longer to deliver."

He looked over his shoulder and noted that Matsuri was none too happy about many a local, fair maiden blatantly ogling him. "That's the last of them," he hollered. "Let's move out. Uzumaki Naruto is waiting for us."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Staff.

"IN THE FUTURE, THE COUNTRIES OF THE WORLD WILL BAND TOGETHER TO DECLARE WAR UPON A HARMLESS PLANT AND LOSE! OBEY YOUR CORPORATE MASTERS AND FEAR THE DEVIL'S LETTUCE! FEAR IT, I TELL YOU!"

The entire room was quiet after that prediction of the future, as Sistina plopped back down on her bed and happily snoozed away.

"...Okay, _now_ I have questions…" Noel said in disbelief.

"We _all_ have questions." Sophia said in exasperation.

"You heard nothing yet." Miranda said with a sigh "I was around the longest, with Chloe, Licht and Lutecia coming second. And I unfortunately heard quite a bit of stuff from her. I just… hope I'm dead by the time some of them come to pass; from the sound of it the future is just… confusing and horrible."

"I'm still having nightmares of a clown and a king starting a world war over who makes the best sandwich," Cassandra muttered. "The body count bogles the mind…"

"...what the heck _is_ a clown?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe some type of entertainer? Like a musician?" Licht suggested.

Cassandra shook her head from where she laid on her bed. "No. The clown is making a sandwich and is fighting a king over who makes the best one. So obviously it's not an entertainer. It must be… someone worse."

"...I'm just hoping we're not around when the world war breaks out." Lutecia shuddered. "I may be one of the strongest of my generation, but I can't fight an entire world by myself. That would be insane."

"So… Miranda, who is to be revived next again?" Neideen asked, for once not molesting the pigtailed blonde. Or anyone else for that matter.

Those poor twins, though...

Miranda sighed as she knew where this was going to go, "The ones that are going to be revived next are Elizabeth and Uranus-" cue Neideen sniggering at the last word, "-and once they're up, that will be everyone assembled." she added conclusively, acting as if Neideen wasn't sniggering and ignoring her completely. "After that I have no idea what we're going to do, outside of being sent to fight the Ladykiller."

"It would be safe to assume that we will undergo some manner of training," Roxanne pointed out. The woman in question may have been a bitch of the highest order, but she was a smart bitch. Even Cassandra had to admit that much. "If the Organization wants to be successful, in getting rid of the Uzumaki then they would want us to be as strong as possible. Furthermore, strength means little if you know nothing about your opponent. They would likely give us everything they know about him and base our training on the knowledge they've procured."

"We already know a little about him, thanks to the Divine Oracle. And we know he is training his little group in powers 'beyond our imagination'." Licht pointed out. "Though, the only way for us to get knowledge on our enemy is through her."

"As far as we are aware, yes," Roxanne replied. "However, it is reasonable to assume they are keeping an eye on him."

"A fair point." Chloe agreed from where she laid on her bed. "It seems they'd be risking far too many resources if that wasn't the case. Hell, even I wouldn't agree to this plan in Rimuto's shoes, had I no real way to acquire some understanding on the man we're being sent to fight."

"That would be another potential factor, now that you mention it," Noel chimed in from her corner of the room. "The guy we're fighting seems to be a human - an absurdly powerful, foreign one, mind you, but a human… so, I'm guessing they'd try and break our conditioning and get us used to fighting humans, so as to ensure that we don't hesitate."

"So, what _do_ we know, so far?" Cassandra asked, "If we pile up our knowledge on the subject of our discussion we may gain more knowledge on him. It may be theoretical knowledge, but, any is better than none."

"He _is_ human, as Noel pointed out," Miranda began. "And he seems to be similar to us in some ways; he has a powerful demon inside of him, and has the ability to make copies of himself that is capable of reaching into the thousands."

"His demon makes him powerful too." Roxanne added, "Him wiping Pieta off the map is proof of how strong he is."

"I did manage to find a report where the Numbers 5 and 3 fought him," Miranda added once more, "he went into a human sized form with… four tails I believe? They weren't able to hurt him. The Number 3 even tried to cut him in half from head to toe, but her claymore didn't even cut him."

Lutecia hummed thoughtfully, "Which means he is strong even in a weaker transformation. Do we know what he looks like in that form? Was it said?"

"The reports Numbers 5 and 3 gave had claimed he looked like he was coated in red energy, but still somewhat human-shaped," Miranda said. "His mouth looked more like a jagged line and his eyes were solid white. He had long, fox-like ears and four tails. This transformation seems self-destructive, though. When he transformed back, he cried out in pain and had no skin."

"And this was a weaker transformation," Roxanne mused, the wheels in her head immediately starting to turn. "This may explain why we have yet to see him in that nine-tailed form, again. It stands to reason that these transformations take a lot out of him. So, we very well could just have to outlast him."

"Sistina claimed he is capable of turning into a form resembling golden flames," Cassandra reminded them, "and she implied he is capable of defeating us all when he is using that. And since Hysteria, who is the fastest among us here, is implied to be unable to keep up with him, it stands to show he is faster than her."

Roxanne nodded in agreement. "It also was implied that the Blade of Evil and Dust Eater technique were better suited for dealing with him, due to their unpredictability. What we need to do to succeed is learn how to work together as a unit and complement each other's skills. Teaching each other our techniques would also give us all an advantage."

"...I just remembered something." Miranda said, "The reports said the Ladykiller was able to move faster than the eye can see, without using yoki. He was even able to stop the swords belonging to Numbers 3 and 5, with but a single finger. Again, without using yoki."

"All the more reason to teach each other our techniques," Roxanne stated. "Combining Cassandra's Dust Eater with Hysteria's Elegance and Chloe's strength and having us all able to do so would allow us to, at _least,_ have a good fighting chance against him. I hate to say it, but Neideen would likely be the most likely to beat him with those techniques, seeing as how she has the most raw power, already."

"Loathe as I am to admit it," Cassandra muttered. "You have a point. I'll see what I can do about teaching everyone my technique… but _you_ will learn it last for good measure. I still don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"Understandable, I don't blame you." Roxanne replied with a good natured shrug. The woman didn't want to antagonise anyone here, not after hearing Sistina's predictions on the matter. Lame as it sounded, it truly was better to be safe than sorry. Plus, she really wanted to at least meet the blond.

"...Now that I think about it, Roxanne knows more techniques than any of us." Miranda pointed out. "She has Neideen's yoki perception, Uranus-" cue Neideen snickering again, "Ahem… the Blade of Evil, as well as Elizabeth's Beautiful Sword technique. She can also hide her yoki, too. Out of everyone here, she is better equipped for fighting him."

"Precisely," Roxanne chirped. "And I for one am not feeling so… eager to be 'impaled upon his mighty spear,' so I will gladly teach everyone here my Yoki Veil technique, as well as everything else I've learned." she may be a backstabbing bitch of the highest order, but even she didn't want her 'comrades' to end up defeated by this mysterious warrior in such a humiliating manner… if only because preventing it from happening to them will also keep that shit from happening to her by extension.

Even the most charitable of acts could easily be motivated by selfish intentions, after all…

Sophia leaned up slightly as she looked at the others. "So... does this mean we're all in agreement to teach each other our own techniques? Because if we are… then, you're going to have to make some adjustments to those plans of yours." she pointed out to them. "No offense to Miranda of course, but, is she even capable of using the Dust Eater? Because Noel's technique requires one to be very athletic to use, and my technique isn't one that can be learned since my technique revolves around my strength, which is close to Chloe's."

Cassandra sighed. "It would require some flexibility and agility training, but anyone can learn it, I suppose. I actually invented it by learning how to dance."

Hearing this, Chloe chimed in. "Sound like we have some training to do, then," she said, then the woman looked to Sophia. "Also, my technique isn't purely physical. It's partially yoki-based. To be more specific, I channel a pulse of yoki through my limbs to amplify the force of my blows. It's tricky, but if you have good control over your yoki, I can teach it to you. If not, I'll see what I can do about sharpening your control."

That was news to Sophia, "Really? My strength isn't yoki based, it's purely physical." she was able to cut through solid stone with just her base strength alone, so to hear that the Infamous Heavy-Bladed Chloe's strength was partially yoki-based instead of it being pure physical power was quite the surprise to her.

"No offense, but that's probably why you weren't able to recreate my Strong Arm technique," Chloe pointed out. "It's impossible to mimic through physical means, alone. Believe me: I tried that avenue, first."

"My reflexes are actually very much the same, in that regard," Licht said. "I use my yoki to increase the speed of my strikes when using hand-to-hand. I never gave the technique itself a fancy name, though… It's more of a fighting style."

"My Agile Speed Attack is pure physical; after the process of turning into part-youma was complete, I noticed how naturally fast I became without using yoki… So I learned how to do cartwheels." Noel sheepishly said. "I tried cartwheeling without the use of my hands later on and added a claymore afterwards."

"Sounds a lot like my technique," Cassandra added. "I'm sure we could learn yours after we all know mine."

"You can, but unless you're naturally fast, then it won't be as effective. Yoki can be used to enhance it, though." Noel told her with a shrug.

"My Elegance is not easily taught, because it's equal parts yoki-based and physical," Hysteria added. "You will need speed training first, regardless, if I am to teach you my technique."

"I'm pretty sure Neideen's yoki perception can be learned… without having to remove one of your eyes." Roxanne pointed out to them. "It's how I learned it, after getting a few pointers from her."

"Yeah, self mutilation isn't a requirement," Neideen said with a chuckle. "Mine's probably the easiest to learn. If you were to use an eyepatch like mine, or even blindfold yourself, and focus on enhancing your other perceptions that way, then it can be done. It's more efficient that way."

"Noted…" Cassandra replied. Then, she addressed everyone in the room and asked, "so, I take it we start when the other two are revived then, and fill them in?"

"That will be preferable," Roxanne agreed. "That way we can all start at the same time."

"They are being revived today, correct?" Sophia asked as she looked at Miranda expectantly. The woman is Dae's impromptu assistant, after all, so logically, she would know about it.

"The revival should take place tonight," Miranda confirmed. "He was delayed after we caught wind of Numbers 9 and 4 disappearing, so we had to focus on creating a new batch of trainees."

"Disappearing?" Noel asked, "Do we know how?"

"No…" Miranda sighed. "All we know is that they were sent to deal with a large pack of youma and were never heard from again. We didn't even find any bodies. Oddly enough, their tracks just… stopped at one point and another seemed to appear out of nowhere. We assume it was the Ladykiller."

"Or a youma that can fly took them off their feet and killed them in midair." Cassandra pointed out. "Some youmas are capable of flying, after all."

"It's also possible that an awakened being snatched them up," Miranda agreed, but with the threat Naruto poses, the Organization has adopted an 'assume the worst' policy. He has shown the ability to just pop up out of nowhere, after all. Hence the report made by Numbers 3 and 5. And before Numbers 9 and 4 disappeared, a few days prior, Number 21 was sent to clear out a village that was infested by youma. She ended up disappearing in a similar fashion, though, a few warriors in the vicinity had felt a single, but frighteningly large spike of yoki coming from her direction, apparently right before she vanished."

"That could have been an awakened being, though." Noel pointed out to her as well. "It is common that a town infested with youma is cleared out by an awakened being who wanted to inhabit an abandoned town by itself. By the time Number 21 got there, the youma could have been already cleared out and she had to face an awakened being instead. It won't be the first time this had happened."

"That is rather likely, and there is evidence that there _was_ an awakened being there, since there was a large fist sized crater in the road, along with several giant footprints… but, no corpse," Miranda said. "Either way, we have strict orders to be prepared to fight her, just in case the Ladykiller intervened. Her team was on good terms with him at the time, after all. Number 20, Camilla the Charmer, was sent to gather information on him for that reason. When a Handler asked her about it, yesterday, she stated that her comrades have not been detected in the area, but she's not known for her yoki sensory. They could have easily been hidden from her, seeing as how the Citadel of Morris is perched on a mountain rather far from the inn she's occupying."

Roxanne frowned at that. An ability to just pop up out of nowhere would make strategic formations virtually useless. "And now we have a theory that he can just appear wherever he wants out of nowhere. This talk is revealing more to us than the Organization ever did." the wavy-haired, pigtailed woman said.

"To be fair," Miranda chimed in, "Dae was going to bring us all into a meeting with the Elders after we were all revived. He said we'd be given all the information the Organization has on the Ladykiller, then. It makes sense. That way, we could all be told at once what we need to know and discuss some kind of strategy to deal with him."

"That is if they have any worthwhile information," Licht told her with a snort. "Do they even know who they're going up against?" she asked rhetorically, "Sistina said he was the type of person that never gives up, despite of the odds that tell him to do. And he has the power of 'Beasts of many Tails', with him. And she said 'Beasts', not 'Beast'. As in there is more than one."

"A handler that went to the Ladykillers homeland across the sea, did report that he had met a giant monster-like turtle with three tails." Miranda concurred with Licht's statement, "So there are more Beasts with many tails out there. But they're on the Ladykillers continent."

"We'll likely have to fight them afterwards," Roxanne said with a sigh. "As well as his wives… two of whom are Abyssal Ones, in addition to another awakened being that's stronger than them, and over twenty warriors. Possibly more awakened beings on top of all that. A frightening force, indeed..."

"...why is the Organization picking a fight with him, again?" Sophia duly asked, then she answered her own question before anyone else could. "Oh, right, because they have a death wish."

"He is inciting a rebellion against them and has shown malicious intent," Miranda clarified.

"Malicious intent, how?" Hilda asked, giving Miranda a light frown. "Do we have any confirmation that the Ladykiller has actually killed one of us?"

"No," Miranda said with a sigh. "However, he has turned them against the Organization and has killed some handlers. He also is fashioning them into some kind of army, according to Camilla's reports, and is in the process of training them to kill humans. According to her, he brought no less than ten warriors and five awakened beings, including the former Numbers 1 and 2 to 'take care' of a bandit problem in the area around Morris, just two days ago."

"So, he's basically making himself look like the good guy in this conflict," Roxanne said thoughtfully. "He's hiding his ill intentions behind well-crafted excuses."

"If he's all the way in Morris," Cassandra asked, "then how was it delivered so quickly?"

"Camilla's report was delivered by someone named 'Winged Anastasia'," Miranda replied. "She's apparently figured out some kind of flying technique which allowed her to get here so quickly."

"AAAAAAAH!" Sistina yelled out without warning, startling the living shit out of everyone as she sat up with wide manic eyes. She hyperventilated as she held her left arm in a tight grip; her single eye snapped around the room in a cornered animal. "S-six r-purple ringed eyes… how did he face such a foe alone… let alone kill three of them?!"

"What?" Roxanne asked oddly.

"The one of perversity, full of self-loathing, mentor of the Ladykiller, fighting two of his former disciples… fighting six deceased men with purple eyes the one of perversity did. Managed to kill three, but they were brought back..." Sistina looked down at her left arm and stared owlishly at it. "A destroyed arm he suffered, a crushed throat he was dealt. Stabbed six times in the back. He perished, only to force himself back to life, to send a final message to his last student…."

"That student was the Ladykiller, I take it?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes. His godson." Sistina confirmed, finally coming back to her senses. She shook her head with a groan. "Much like Naruto, this former disciple was able to destroy an entire village in the blink of an eye. A massive one… twice the size of Rabona, and was able to defeat an entire military force with those six deceased bodies alone. The Ladykiller bested him, and he was weaker at the time than he is now."

That… scared the resurrected warriors.

"R-right," Sophia muttered. "I'm starting to like Roxanne's idea."

"It gives us a much better chance of survival," Sistina admitted. She knew they wouldn't win regardless, but she was also aware that the training would make them more appealing to Naruto. He liked strong women, so she kept it to herself.

"Just… what the _fuck_ are we dealing with!?" Chloe hissed in a panic. "We're fighting against someone who managed to take down a former disciple of his godfather's; a man who was strong enough to stomp an entire military force with just six people, and then crush a village twice the size of Rabona; and he was stronger than the Ladykiller at the time!"

"Which is why we must work together," Sistina said. "As a unit, we have the potential to be far more than the sum of our parts. No man is undefeatable."

"Yeah… even though he seems unstoppable." Noel shuddered. "He must be a genius of fighting if he was able to take down someone who was a lot stronger than him at the time."

"Naruto has fought in many great battles. A giant one tailed demon, before he was of age. A young boy, who inflicted many fatal injuries on him. A man who had many hearts; Pein, the former disciple of the perverted one. A man in a mask who was once former disciple of his father's. A man of purple eyes, the beasts of many tails feared. A beast of great power, capable of reshaping entire continents. A woman with horns resembling the ears of a rabbit… a force of nature, who once single-handedly took over and ruled the world, through sheer brute force, thousands of years ago." Sistina looked at everyone and said, "He is truely a genius of battle. To beat him, we must be aggressive. He is not a quick thinker, so going after him fast and hard would be the best course of action."

"Noted…" Roxanne mused aloud.

If anything they can use this information to prepare themselves for when the time came.

* * *

In the West, around the Dragonspire Mountains.

As the small detachment consisting of hybrids and awakened beings were several hundred miles out of Morris. The whiskered blond leading them was a clone, since the real one had to stay behind when Cynthia and Priscilla went into labour around the same time, a day ago. And as luck would have it, both women's waters broke within half an hour of each other, so the original was going to be rather busy.

The original, of course, had given the clone his father's kunai, and he was to use it once they were close to the bandit camp so he could take the place of his clone.

.Accompanying the doppelganger in question were Alicia and Beth, obviously, as they needed their conditioning broken the most. True to their word, Zelda and Pamela were there as well. Flora had also joined in, conceding that Naruto and the others had a point.

Aside from them, Miria decided to join them, seeing as how she was the primary tactician. Ophelia was also eager to join, as was Team Evianna. Along with them were Dietrich, Irene, Clare, Helen, Deneve, Queenie, and Undine.

Contrary to Camilla and Anastasia's reports, there were a combined 19 warriors and Awakened accompanying the clone. Evianna, Irene, Dietrich, and Miria were masking their yoki, though, to make the group seem a bit smaller to any warriors passing by, as was the clone. The former Number 47 was serving as a second pair of eyes, just in case.

"How far is this camp?" Evianna asked the clone out of curiosity.

"I asked father Isaac, and he told me they were lurking around the Dragonspire Mountains," the clone replied, "Where they are exactly, though, he didn't say. However, the malicious intent I can feel is… big. Like a small army numbering in the hundreds… possibly a thousand or two."

"No pressure then." Miria muttered.

"Look on the bright side," Helen piped up cheerfully, "We're…" she trailed off as she tried to think of something to brighten their day.

"...going to use the techniques the boss and Team Samui have taught you?" the clone offered, with a bemused grin. "Don't underestimate how much of an advantage that is. It's actually a pretty common practice for villages in the Elemental Nations to have their genin units take on entire bandit camps at ages as young as twelve. So long as you don't get reckless, you should be perfectly capable of dealing with this."

"Yeah, what he said!" Helen added, sounding just as cheerful as she did before. "We can totally do this! We just have to kill a bunch of humans, is all."

"You're saying that as if it's a good thing." Deneve pointed out to her friend blandly.

Helen shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm trying to not think of the negatives. On one hand we're learning how to use the techniques of Naruto's homeland. On the other, if we do this, there is no going back. Besides, these guys are a threat to all the innocent villagers in the area. I'd rather not be to blame for some little kid losing his parents, because I backed down. If we don't deal with them, that's the _least_ these fuckers will do."

"Indeed." the clone closed his eyes and focused on the malicious intent. They were staying in one place this time around. Seems they were learning from the past mistakes of the other camps that were wiped out. He opened his eyes and at the girls from over his shoulder, "Alright girls, it's time for you to put your training to the test: we are going to jump onto the trees and leap from branch to branch. Let's see if you can catch up, hmm?"

The girls all nodded with varying degrees of eagerness. The clone smiled at them before he chakra leapt onto a tree branch, and continued leaping from branch to branch. He looked over his shoulder and could feel pride welling up inside of him at the sight of the other girls keeping pace with him as they leapt from branch to branch.

It didn't take them long to narrow the gap between themselves and the bandits, since they were leaping over the majority of obstacles in their way. Once they were close enough, the clone stopped and tossed his kunai to the ground to signal the original that they were in position.

Not a second later and the original Naruto appeared next to the tri-kunai in a yellow flash. Looking up the original Naruto saw his clone give him a two fingered salute, before dispelling himself just as the girls landed on the branches around him.

He immediately knew where they are thanks to the clones memories and started to plan accordingly.

"Alright," Naruto said, as he picked the tri-kunai out from the ground and pocketing it. "First, we need to observe these guys and formulate a strategy. See what the best angle of attack would be, figure out if they have any prisoners and how to deal with these guys without the risk of hurting them… that kinda thing."

"We can use a combination of Kage Bunshin, Henge and Evianna's ability to fly to scout around," Miria recommended.

"We'd be giving ourselves away to any warrior that is in the area." Glissa pointed out. "Even a partial transformation from so many Kage Bunshin is enough to get the Organization curious. Never mind making the clones themselves."

"And we want to avoid another 'Pieta Campaign'," Pyrrha added.

"The Organization likely knows by now that we are dealing with the bandits," Miria pointed out, "We just gave them an… inaccurate number. Also, it gives us better revenue by attracting more villagers. More villagers, means more hands to help maintain the village. As for the Organization, it will tell them we're willing to kill them, now. Fear is a powerful weapon."

"Tell me about it," Naruto said to her concurringly. "I've seen what fear does when it's weaponised first hand." the blond sighed and leapt back onto the branch ahead of Miria and took a kneel, as he looked at the girls. "You make a good point though, Miria. But, henge can let you transform into anything. Including birds. You can easily cover ground by making a few dozen Kage Bunshin and Henge them into birds and fly around to gather intel."

Miria giggled at the praise. "So Evianna transforming is out; but having a few of us disguising our clones into birds can work just as well."

"Yup," Naruto said. "So, what is the most common species of bird in the area? Does anyone happen to know?"

"That would be the black thrush," Irene stated. Many a person in the group have her an odd look, prompting the silver-haired woman to sigh. "I was living in the woods in an area like this for several years, by myself. One tends to get bored under such circumstances and I've had plenty of time to study the wildlife here."

That made sense.

"Huh, kinda similar to me when I was with Pervy-Sage for nearly three years." Naruto said, and when he got looks from the others, he shrugged with a 'what can you do?' expression, "I mostly looked at the wildlife when I was on the move. We never did stay in one place too long. And it was mostly outside; so, I had plenty of opportunity to look."

"Fair enough," Miria muttered. "So, that do these black thrushes look like?"

Irene sighed. Was she really the only bird watcher in the group? Oh, well… She swiftly created a clone and then it transformed into a small, black bird with red eyes and a white, spotted underbelly. It was only about four inches long from the tip of the beak to the very end of its tail. The little bird then clone took to the air and perched onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing," the blond said rubbing the disguised Irene's clone under her neck and beak. She seemed to enjoy that very much. He then looked to the group and said, "Miria, Evianna, Betty, Ophie, Flora, and the twins should do the scouting with Irene's clone, here. That way, everyone else can save their energy for the fight."

Giving the transformed clone an intense look, the aforementioned women then produced their own clones, before having them transform into little black thrushes. They took to the air and perched themselves onto Naruto's shoulder, head and arm.

"Black thrushes are pretty little birds." Naruto said, chuckling as he rubbed them under their necks and beaks one by one. They really seemed to enjoy that too.

Several girls in the group giggled at the display.

"All right you lot, take to the sky and scout around the North and West. That is where the malicious intent is coming from." the blond instructed the disguised clones. They gave him a single nod, before taking to the skies to scout around in the directions he gave them. "Interesting fact: you can make a clone right now, and dispel them a second later, and the clones that are still around will get their memory too."

"Very nice," Miria said. That opened up _so_ many strategic windows…

"C'mon, let's keep moving!" Naruto said to them, before he leapt on over to the next branch, and the next, and the next. Miria leapt after him, as did the others.

* * *

Five hours later

Naruto, and the 19 women that were with him were overlooking the campsite that was _more_ than just a campsite. It was a damned fortification. Palisades and a wall made entirely of wood and brick protected the tents and wooden fort on the inside. He couldn't see all that much from the outside, but what he _could_ see was cause for concern.

There was a _lot_ of armed bandits. And from what he could glimpse on the inside were several people doing military drills. At least that was what he thought he saw. There was straw dummies in there too.

Naruto looked to Irene, who was kneeling atop of a branch above him. It was a thick one, so he couldn't see her properly. Only the top of her feet. "Irene, make a clone and dispel it. I want your bird clone to tell us is on the inside."

"Got it." Naruto heard the silver-haired woman make a clone, and promptly dispel it not a second later. After a little while, a little, black thrush fluttered on over and perched itself onto a branch before the group. Then, one poof later, a second Irene was standing before them with a dire look on her face.

"It would appear that they are preparing for war," she said. "A particularly charismatic one among them is organizing them - a big, burly guy somewhere in his 40's or so with a beard and a scar over one eye."

"Seems what you said was true," Ophelia said from Naruto's left, "All it took was someone smart enough to organise them."

"Indeed," the clone added. "He seems to be former military from the way he carries himself. The other bandits also look up to him."

Naruto frowned. "Are there any prisoners?"

"Several," the clone said her frown deepening. "Mostly women, though there are a few smaller girls… at least two who are around the age of five."

"Alright…" Naruto scowled, this just turned from an annihilation to a rescue mission then. "Ladies, change of plans, we're going on a rescue mission." he told them, "I want you girls to transform into black thrushes as well; you're going to fly in, transform to normal and get the prisoners out. Evianna, instead of disguising yourself as a black thrush, you're going to transform into your awakened form and cause havoc at their flank gate."

"What about you?" Clare asked.

"I'm going to distract them at the front, of course," Naruto said with a chuckle. "But if any of you get a chance to kill someone off, then do it quietly, hide the body, and sneak away. We don't want them to know what's going on until _after_ the prisoners are safe. Any of the women here who are experienced mothers should look after the kids, as well."

That meant the twins, Miria, Ophelia, Flora, Zelda, Clare and Undine. Said women nodded in acceptance, giving him varying looks of determination.

One or two of the others looked a bit envious, but kept it to themselves. Glissa was especially so. But she would have a brat of her own in due time.

"I'd also like to keep this camp as intact as possible," he added. "It would serve as a good outpost if we're able to create a functioning militia." It certainly sounded like a good idea. That way the villagers of Morris wouldn't have to rely entirely on him for keeping them safe. "Everyone know the plan?" he asked. They all nodded and he said, "good. Let's get going, then."

The women, excluding Evianna, all disguised themselves as black thrushes and flew over the bandit campsite. Evianna herself merely took off her frilly dress and transformed into a metallic harpy.

Instead of charging at the campsite outright, she looked at her lover. "Just tell me when to raise hell, love," she said with a smirk.

"I'll give you a whistle," he replied.

"Alright. Go get 'em, then~!"

Naruto nodded to her and hopped down to approach the front gate. Not even a minute later, the guards spotted him and one yelled, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"The guy who fucked your mother last night, that's who, bitch!" he shouted back, chucking a kunai at him. He only grazed the man's cheek as the weapon tumbled harmlessly to the ground.

"Fuck!" The bandit cried out. "You son of a bitch!" With that, he notched an arrow and shot back, only for Naruto to casually swat it out of the air and give him a one-finger salute.

"Oh, sorry about that. You missed." he said with a taunting smirk, "Try again, why don't you? You might actually be able to pull off a miracle with your god awful aim, and hit me this time."

The bandit responded with a growl and pulled three arrows from his quiver, rapidly loosing them in quick succession. Once again, Naruto casually swat them out of the air with the same taunting smirk.

"Really?" the blond asked, almost amused, "Do you _really_ think loosing more arrows in quick succession will change how awful your aim is?"

"Motherfucker!"

"Yours wasn't complaining~!"

* * *

Off in the back of the palisade, a large, bald man with a cross-shaped scar on his head didn't know what hit him. All he was doing was guarding the tent where they kept the prisoners, then there was a poof and, before he had time to react, there was a sharp pain in his neck. The world started spinning and everything went black.

A passing woman among the bandits looked over her shoulder when she heard his head bounce and saw... nothing. Wasn't Ralf supposed to be at his post, this time of day? Where the hell did that oaf go?

Ugh, he was pleasuring himself, again, want' he? That dumbass couldn't keep it in his pants for one more hour? Seriously?! Times like this, she questioned her infatuation with him...

With a growl, she marched on up to the tent, only for a golden-clawed hand to rip her throat out before she could react. The bandit gurgled and fell forward, caught by Glissa as she surveyed the area. The coast was clear, for now.

Behind her, Clare and the twins looked rather blue in the face at how nonchalantly the awakened brunette had killed those two bandits.

"Less staring, more rescuing," Glissa hissed, her arm shifting back to normal. More little, black birds fluttered into the room and several poofs later, everyone was there and accounted for.

The prisoners understandably looked at the new arrivals warily as Miria cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Lord Naruto of Morris sent us to rescue you all," she said. "You have nothing to worry about, we will give our lives to ensure your safety."

While some still looked wary of her, others visibly calmed down. This woman knew what she was doing and their lives were better in her hands than those of the bandits.

"S-so, you're with the Ladykiller, then?" a young woman in her teens asked. She was a redhead with brown eyes and freckles.

Miria blushed a bit. "I always hated that nickname of his, but yes. I'm one of his wives, in fact. You have nothing to worry about, though." Taking a moment to word it carefully in front of the kids, so as not to harm their innocence any further, she elaborated. "He's only interested in women who show interest in him. If you don't want him to touch you, he won't."

There were two more poofs and the women noticed the corpses missing as Pyrrha rolled up and tucked away a scroll.

"Undine, would you be so kind?" Miria asked gesturing to the cages. "Pyrrha, set up a privacy seal so no one hears."

The redhead nodded while Undine smirked. Many a woman in the cages nearly jumped out of her skin as the dual wielding blonde bulked up in the blink of an eye. So focused were they on her that the women failed to notice the strange glyphs suddenly appearing on the sides of the tent. Then, in the very next moment, the doors were ripped off their hinges one by one, startling the hell out of the prisoners, though they were grateful for the save.

Once her job was done, Undine shrank back down to her base form and crossed her arms with a smug grin.

"How are we going to get out of here?" one of the women asked. "There's hundreds of them outside!"

"My husband is at the front gate, causing a ruckus," Miria explained. "We also have several warriors right here. We just need to deal with them quietly."

"Also, if you see some of us using 'strange powers', then don't be alarmed; the Ladykiller taught us them to fight more effectively." Flora informed them,

The redhead from before shrugged. "I've never met a so-called Claymore, before. I'd just assumed the Claymore Organization taught you how to turn into birds, when you popped up… mainly because of the 'Silver-Eyed Witch' moniker."

"That moniker is something given to us by you people," Undine said with a shrug, "It's not surprising you came to that conclusion - even though it's wrong." then she looked to Miria, "So we got the cages open, the next step is getting them out, so how do we do that?"

"Pyrrha and I will sneak out and clear a path for you and the others," Glissa volunteered.

"I'll come with you." Irene volunteered. "The more that is with you clearing the way, the less time they take to get out."

Pyrrha didn't mind having someone more experienced going with them. Glissa especially was glad for the extra hands. "Alright," the dark-haired awakened said in agreement, "having someone much more experienced than us coming along will help out. So having you with Pyrrha and I is appreciated."

"Alicia, Beth," Miria called out. "You go with them, too." Then, she looked to Pyrrha and said, "help them out with breaking their conditioning, will you? They're the ones who need it most, and you have the best personality for helping them through it."

The redhead nodded grimly. "I'll do everything I can," she said.

The dark-haired awakened looked to Irene and added, "Irene should take command of this group then. She has more experience than I do." Irene _was_ a Number 2, then Number 3 back in her heyday. And while Glissa is no longer a hybrid, some conditioning from her time as the Organization's warrior _had_ remained, namely letting someone with a higher rank than her take command. Seeing as how she was a former Number 45, though, that was likely for the best.

Miria nodded. "That would be reasonable."

The twins exchanged a worried glance, but joined the group, regardless.

* * *

Now swatting away the arrows of twenty bandits with hundreds of the projectiles strewn about or imbedded in the ground around him, Naruto yawned in complete and utter boredom. "Are you lot even trying to hit me?" he called out to them in a tone of utter boredom. "Really, I'm just one person."

"That is it!" one of the bandits yelled out in frustration. They were being _mocked_ by this little prick! The bandit in question was a middle aged man, with a receding hairline and three scars on his face like someone tried to claw it off. "I'm going out there! Someone get the boss over here!"

"He is just one person!" shouted another.

"He is deflecting our arrows like we're amateurs!" the scarred man yelled out. "Get the boss! _Now!_ "

Once the gate was open and the man Irene's clone had described earlier was seen on the other side, Naruto gave Evianna a sharp whistle. He disguised it as a taunt by giving the bandit king the middle finger, before deflecting several more arrows.

To his credit, the man addressed him with a cool head. "So, you're the one causing my comrades so much trouble," he said. Eyeballing the arrows at Naruto's feet, he then drew his sword, readying it in a wrath guard stance. "Let us see just how skilled you are, then, no?"

Meanwhile, Evianna took to the air and was careful to use the trees as cover as she circled around to engage and harass the bandits on the other side of the camp.

Naruto wasted no time charging forth, expertly dodging and deflecting arrows along the way as he closed the gap. His one-tail demon cloak bubbled to life as his nails lengthened into razor-sharp claws.

The bandit king swung down in a diagonal slash, but it was a feint. Just as Naruto was about to knock it aside, he was notably impressed to feel it give him a good whack in the side. Had it not been for the Kyuubi's yoki, that would have been a lethal blow. He grabbed the flat of the sword and gave the shocked bandit king a vicious grin, he was even more impressed to see that he was keeping his composure, though his shaking were a dead give away to his fear.

The bandits behind the bandit king were screaming their heads off when they were overcome by the pure malice that was now emitting from the blond. While it was nothing like the Version 2 he showed for the first time on his way to Pieta, it should be more than enough to scare the pants off these fuckers.

And, from the sound of their screaming and falling off the battlements of their wooden and brick walls, it more than did that.

The man, falling back on his training, quickly reigned in his fear and gave the blond a cautious glare. "What are you? A youma? Claymore?"

Naruto's grin widened and said one word that threw the man off guard. "Human."

The bandit king frowned. Well, if he was human, he could be killed. Stepping to the side and grabbing the portion of his blade behind Naruto's hand and turned the sword to bash the blond in the face with the crossguard.

Naruto hadn't expected the sword to be used in such a way and backed off as he blocked the blow. It was surprising and legitimately impressive.

"Heh heh heh," the blond chuckled, "I gotta ask: former military?"

The bandit king grinned, readying his sword in the ox guard stance as he asked, "isn't it obvious?"

"Then I guess I should put _my_ military experience into use. Lesson 1: awareness."

The bearded man gave Naruto a quick jab with his sword, testing the waters and trying to apply some pressure while going in for another good whack.

The blond, though, easily sidestepped the thrust and following slash. The one tailed cloak around him slowly dispersed and once it was gone and his features went back to normal, he pulled out a book and started reading it right in the middle of the fight.

Now thoroughly irritated, the bandit king started gripping his longsword blade and going in close.

"Don't mind me, I'll just read a passage or two." the blond said nonchalantly.

Not missing a beat, the bandit king replied, "and I'm trying to kill you; please do be so kind as to die." He punctuated his request with a pommel strike to the head, followed by a slash to the neck when that failed.

"Well where is the fun in that?" the blond asked, before casually crouching down as the bandit king tried to behead him, "I want you to work for it. If you can _make_ me take my attention away from my book, _then_ I'll move on to the next lesson. That is if you're capable."

The bandit king snarled at him; then he instinctively looked behind him when he heard several of his men scream out in fear. Then he looked up in the direction they were looking. "What the..." nose diving towards the ground was Evianna, she spread her metallic wings and several feather-like spikes shot out from them.

She was at the back of the reinforced campsite, and while he couldn't see anything, they could hear the projectiles slamming into the ground. With several people, _his men_ , screaming in agony.

The bandit king frowned deeply. He returned his attention to Naruto and started slashing away. "You!" he barked. "What the hell is that?!"

Naruto didn't bother taking his eyes away from his book, "No one you should worry about." then he did take his eyes away from the book to glance at the glaring bandit king. "Dead men shouldn't worry."

The bearded man frowned. "Indeed," he said. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll deal with your friend when I'm done with you."

At that, Naruto chuckled and went back to reading. "Come on then," he challenged. "Deal with me."

Seeing as how his blade wasn't working against the blond, the bandit king flipped his sword over and went in for a murder stroke to the head. When the first one missed, he followed up, using the momentum and redirected the blow into a second one, then a third.

Naruto ducked and weaved through his blows. He easily evaded them all, and what pissed the man off was that the kid in front of him wasn't even _looking_ at him! That should have told the man that the blond was not a normal person, since he was able to avoid each and every slice, jab and whack he performed, all without taking his eyes away from his book.

"Lesson 2," Naruto declared, "ninjutsu."

There was a sickening crack as the pommel of the bandit king's sword made contact with Naruto's skull, only for the blond to go up in smoke, replaced by one of his comrades. "What the fuck?!" Never in his life had the man seen such a thing. Was it magic? Some kind of demonic power?

Evianna took to the sky again, turned around and started doing barrel rolls as she nose dived yet again, throwing projectiles from her wings. Several of them were launched at the bandit king himself, though to his credit, he dodged and deflected them quite readily.

Though impressed, Naruto had no intention of sparing the man. He could feel his malicious intent; he was full of greed. He probably thought he was deserving of everything he took. People like him do tend to think that way.

He sensed his girls were leaving the campsite. That was more than enough time for his girls to find out where the prisoners are caged, and break them out. Naruto closed his book with a sigh, and caught the edge of the sword with his bare hand, a thin veil of his chakra coating his limb and preventing the metal from breaking skin. "I think I distracted you long enough."

The bandit king blinked in surprise, then narrowed his eyes. "You're no human! No human can stop a blade with their bare hand! What are you!?"

Naruto chuckled. "I _am_ human. I never said I was a _normal_ one." he clarified. Then he made, seals for Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit and Snake with his free hand, before bringing before yelling out, "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

Because Naruto had lost an arm, he had to relearn the seals for many a technique with just one hand. He became proficient at it.

A gust of wind shot from the blonds mouth, and it knocked the surprised bandit king off his feet, and sent him tumbling violently across the ground for ten yards. Naruto kept a firm grip on the sword belonging to the man; he looked it over, turned halfway to face the palisade, before throwing it to the wall. The sword was embedded deeply into the bark.

Naruto looked back to the bandit king when he heard him groaning, and was mildly surprised to see him getting back up. He was obviously hurting from the way he was carrying himself. A broken arm, or a dislocated shoulder it looked like. The blond blinked owlishly as the bandit king popped his shoulder back in place, but the arm, now that Naruto was able to see it better, was clearly broken and bleeding.

"…I'm impressed. I thought you'd be knocked out at least." he said, casually walking over to the man.

The bandit king growled at the blond. It would take more than a little wind to put him down. He's killed youma before, and had almost been killed by many of them in the past. This… this pain was nothing compared to the gashes they managed to inflict on him.

"Defiant too."

"You can't be human." after that, and the previous feat before it, the casual way he dismissed that flying youma… he couldn't possibly be human. He wasn't a Claymore either, he didn't have the silver eyes. He could either be one of those rare youmas, a voracious eater, or he was some type of youma that had never been seen before!

"I _am_ human." Naruto sighed with a shrug. "Like I said before: I never said I was a _normal_ one." He looked up upon hearing some light fluttering. A black thrush perched on his shoulder. He recognized it as Clare. He rubbed her under her neck and beak with a grin, "Coming to check up on me?"

There was a poof and Naruto found himself being hugged from behind. "Can you blame me?"

"No. Not really." he chuckled, then Naruto looked back at the bandit leader and found him looking at Clare with his eyes as wide as saucers. "How are the prisoners? Are they all out?"

"Indeed they are," she said, "Captain Miria made sure of that… A few in particular seem eager to meet the man responsible, even... though Miria's not happy about it at all."

Naruto chuckled at that. "How are the kids?"

"Fairly well, for the most part. They seem to be orphans, though. Not sure what to do with them…"

"Okay. And Alicia and Beth?" he was worried about them, since they were the ones who would be most affected by killing human beings.

"They... they froze after they got the blood of humans on their sword. They seem to be in shock and completely unresponsive. Irene, Glissa and Pyrrha are making sure nothing happens to them."

"Noted…" Naruto sighed. Then, he saw the bandit king being tended to by the few among his comrades who decided to grow a spine. How they managed to slip through escaped him. Then again they may have passed by while he was distracted by his wife. "So… will you do the honors?" the blond asked grimly.

Clare frowned, but nodded. She drew her sword and with a blink, her eyes turned gold with slit pupils. She stepped out from behind her husband and rushed the bandits. The sound of blade cutting through flesh and bone filled the air, and Clare was behind them. Her sword dirtied with their blood. The bandits, their boss included, spurt blood from multiple gashes as they literally fell to pieces - bloody chunks hitting the ground with a series of sickening plops. The former Number 47 shuddered, feeling sick to her stomach.

This just made her feel… dirty.

Naruto was by his woman's side in an instant, pulling her into a loving hug and rubbing her back. There was a loud clang as Clare dropped her sword and hugged him back.

"For some people, taking a life will never get easier," he said. "For others, it does."

"Does it get easier for you?"

"...No. It never does," Naruto admitted, hugging her tight. "I never liked killing. Fighting sure, but, having to kill always gave me a sick feeling. But, sometimes, it's necessary. I try to take comfort in the fact that I am protecting others from the people I have to deal with."

Clare nodded. "Thanks…" she whispered. Then, she sighed. "I think I'll be okay, but Alicia and Beth will need your attention. Pyrrha's trying her best to comfort them, last I saw, but you're the one they cling to."

"I'll go see them now, then" he said, with a sigh; Clare would have taken that as her cue to leave, but Naruto pulled her along with him, "what about the rest of the bandits?" he asked.

"They're mostly scattering," Clare said. "Others are barricading themselves into the more fortified buildings, likely trying to come up with a game plan or preparing to make a last stand."

"I see. Once I comfort the twins I'll see to taking out the rest of them." he pulled Clare into a comforting hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You girls did good."

With that, he held Clare close and the two reappeared beside the twins, startling the hell out of Glissa and Pyrrha.

The former Number 47 groaned. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she muttered.

Naruto chuckled, giving Clare a peck on the forehead, before turning to address the twins. "So… what's this I hear about you two freezing up, hmm?" he asked, with small smile. The Uzumaki patriarch didn't give them time to respond, seeing as they're more likely to think he's disappointed in them if he did. No, instead, he sat down between them and pulled each twin into a one-armed hug. "It's okay," he assured, giving Alicia and then Beth a peck on the cheek. "Killing isn't easy for me, either."

They slowly looked at him and blinked. Naruto inwardly winced when he found they had reverted back to being emotionless. Back to when he first met them.

"Hey, I'm not disappointed in you." he gave them both another peck on the cheek and comfortingly rubbed their backs. "You both took a very big step. And the fact you committed to it, makes me feel really proud of you two."

Both Alicia and Beth smiled shyly as they clung onto their man. Naruto wrapped his arms around them, continuing to rub the twins' backs. He took note of a few ladies having taken a defensive formation around the twins. Aside from Pyrrha and Glissa, who'd taken on their awakened forms, Irene, Zelda, Helen, and Deneve had created a defensive ring around Alicia and Beth.

"So, Clare told me we still got a few more left in fortified buildings. I was planning on taking care of them myself, but seeing as you're all here, what is your plan?"

At that, Zelda gave her husband the most unsettling grin he'd ever seen. "I could smoke them out," she recommended. "And when they run out, Glissa and Pyrrha can cut them down. How's that sound?"

"It sounds good." he concurred with her plan of action; then Naruto looked to Helen and Irene. "Helen, Irene, you both can use water jutsu so you're on fire control. Make sure it doesn't spread to any of the other buildings. I'd like to use this camp as an outpost if possible."

"On it," Helen chirped with a playful salute. Irene gave him a silent, stoic nod of agreement.

"Zelda, Clare, burn them out," Naruto commanded. "Glissa, Pyrrha, get ready to cut them down." As he called their names, each girl perked up and nodded. "I'll standby to make sure everything goes smoothly. Deneve, you erect some walls to create a chokepoint for the bandits. I want them to be easy kills for Glissa and Pyrrha."

"Alright," Deneve replied, then she made the seals for Tiger, Hare, Boar and Dog before slamming her palms to the ground, shouting, "Doton: Doryūheki!"

Immediately, two walls of mud and rock shot up on both sides of the doorway, creating a narrow passage to their position. Then, a few more shot up to cover all the windows but one for good measure.

Immediately after seeing their comrade's job done, Zelda and Clare wasted no time blazing through a few handseals of their own.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

The gust of wind merged with the fireball and it became a raging inferno, aimed straight at the unblocked window - setting the wooden obstructions covering it from the inside ablaze and blowing them inward to light up the building's interior. It didn't take long for smoke to start billowing out of the room, as several voices cried out for someone to put out the flames.

"Clare," Naruto called out, "blow some more wind in there to fuel the fire. Zelda, chuck a few more fireballs in there."

"You got it!" Zelda replied.

"Alright." Clare said.

Then they did just that, and the people inside began to panic as the interior of the building was getting filled up with smoke. There were several crashes and bangs from the sound of men and women scrambling to unseal the windows and doors, only to find that most of them have been blocked with a layer of earth.

"What the hell?!" One voice cried out.

"They're trying to smoke us out," another shouted. "Prepare for a fight!"

"Glissa, Pyrrha, get ready," Naruto calmly told them. "They're going to come out at any second."

Not a second later, the only door that was uncovered burst open with several armed people funneling out of the burning building. Pyrrha wasted no time, lashing out with her tongue and tossing the first man she saw several stories up into the air and leaving him to plummet to his death. Meanwhile, Glissa charged forth with a battlecry and her sword raised high in a roof guard. One poor sap logically tried raising his shield so while thrusting into her gut with a short spear. To his credit, that was precisely what he should have done, and had his opponent not been an awakened being, it would have dropped her like a brick.

But, alas, that was simply not the case. Glissa easily sidestepped his thrust and lopped his shield arm clean off with a horizontal slash. Following up with a downward slash, she cleaved the man in twain, before slicing another man's arm and head off with a diagonal false-edge cut. Pyrrha wrapped her tongue around another man and reeled him in, before leaping up and crushing his skull under her hooves with a sickening crunch.

A woman carrying a two handed sword tried to lop off Pyrrha's head, only for a tri-kunai to be thrown in the middle between the two. And Naruto appeared in a yellow flash, hand holding the grip of the kunai and a Rasengan in the other. The blond gave the brunette a glare dead in the eyes before driving the spiraling sphere into her gut. The woman let out an agonised cry as she felt the sphere of energy grind itself through her armour, skin and muscle before it expanded and sent her flying back into the building in a gory display.

He made a disgusted face when the woman's guts, skin, muscle and bone trailed all the way back to the building. At least she died quickly… he looked at the next bandit and tossed the kunai behind him, teleported behind the man and stabbed him in the back of the skull. The man slackened almost immediately and fell to the ground.

Naruto was gone as soon as he appeared, giving Pyrrha and Glissa room to keep going.

Sparing Naruto a grateful look, the former went back into the fray - albeit with more caution, this time around. Glissa, meanwhile, was happily chopping away, her sword cleaving through flesh, bone, leather, gambeson, and even chainmail with little effort, thanks to her demonic strength.

The other girls, even Pyrrha, were a bit unnerved by how much fun she seemed to be having. She was even cackling!

"...well...while some don't like it when they kill, others, take enjoyment out of it." Naruto said standing beside Helen and Irene. He scratched his cheek, chuckling nervously. "Glissa's clearly the latter. I don't mind nearly as much as I probably should, but I'm certainly glad she's on our side."

"You do draw some… unique people to you." Irene told him. "I suppose I should not be surprised you are capable of bringing people like her to your side."

"You know it!" he grinned cheerfully, and gave the silver-haired woman a playful spank. "And I wouldn't change it." he finished that statement by giving Helen a playful spank, and grabbing both women's asses.

'You relentless tease~!" Helen chuckled.

Not wanting to be shown up, Zelda took a deep, calming breath and slipped into the fray to back Pyrrha up, much to the girls' and Naruto's surprise. Her blazing claymore lit ablaze and coming down upon the head of one hapless bandit chick, the former Number 24 grimaced as the now-flaming corpse hitting the ground with a thud, but carried on, shifting into a more defensive stance.

"H-holy shit!"

"She caught on fire!"

"Dude, her _sword_ is on fire! She's probably the one who set the building ablaze! Get her!"

"Oh, do come closer so we can _slice and dice you!"_ Glissa giggled with a tint of madness in her eyes.

Zelda frowned as the bandits focused their attacks on her, she was quick to retaliate as the last man to speak charged her - impaling his head upon her claymore from under the chin with a quick jab. Glissa lopped the head off another and followed up with a second slash chopping the woman beside him in half. Pyrrha's tongue grabbed a man by the arm as he came in for an overhead swing and Zelda lopped him in half from groin to head with a false edge cut, before beheading the man behind him.

While the slaughter carried on, Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and then chuckled as he felt Alicia and Beth clinging onto his arms. He needed that. The blond showed them his appreciation with a peck on either woman's forehead. They closed their eyes and smiled at the show of affection, before leaning in to rest their heads on his shoulders.

"...this is pretty hot. Eh - them fighting I mean." he quickly clarified for the others; he did _not_ want them to think he was some kind of sicko that got off on watching people die. "They make one hell of a team."

Helen snickered while Deneve sighed, "You like strong women, we know." the latter said.

"'Strong' or 'weak', I would still like you." Naruto reminded her. "I'm not sure why, but I can't help but smile at how much Glissa's enjoying herself. Pyrrha's kinda cute, even in that form, and Zelda's determination is also pretty damn charming."

"You wanna fuck 'em?" Helen teased him with a wide smile.

"I certainly wouldn't mind fucking them," Naruto chuckled. Then, he muttered thoughtfully to himself, "Pyrrha's the only one here who hasn't really approached me, now that I think about it, I wonder how she feels about it..."

"She strikes me as the shy type," Clare chimed it. Then, she gave Naruto an impish giggle. "Give her time and I'm sure you'll get a piece of that 'cute' ass."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that. "She _does_ have a cute ass," the blond admitted with a grin. "Even in her awakened form she has a nice ass. Covered in fur as it is."

"What am I then? Chopped liver?" Helen asked in faux anger.

Naruto grinned and cupped pixie-haired woman's rear as he said, "From what I remember you have a nice ass." Then he gave it a firm squeeze and playfully added, "I might need to see it again, to make sure my memory is right~."

Helen giggled, shaking her booty for him. "We'll see, you stud~!"

* * *

It didn't take too long for Naruto and his girls to clear out the palisade: only a few hours or so. Seeing as the majority of the prisoners they rescued were girls, with two being around 5 years old, Naruto made sure to keep a fair distance out of expectation of them being jumpy. He was also expecting for someone to approach him, since Clare had told him that a few _were_ eager to meet him… though no one had come up to say 'hi' yet. But he was patient.

So he fiddled around with his tri-kunai for a bit.

The first was a brown-eyed redhead with freckles. She seemed to be in her mid teens or so and fidgeted shyly as she approached. "Uh… hi. So, I take it you're the man responsible for sending those women to rescue us?"

Naruto held the handle of his tri-kunai and gave the girl a smile. "Yeah." he confirmed, "My name's Naruto. A lotta the locals know me as the Ladykiller, because of all the women I'm staying with… the name is lame though. And if they're telling you I'm a womanizer, it's a damn lie!"

The redhead bit back a giggle, unable to help but find that cute. "I'm Nalani," she said with a curtsey. "Please to meet you. Tell me, is there any way I can repay you?"

"You don't need to repay me for anything," he told her with a warm chuckle. "I'd do it again for free, because I can't stand seeing people suffer like that."

"It's easy to see how you're popular with the ladies, then," Nalani replied with a giggle. "Women around these parts are suckers for a man so kind. I insist, though. I'm a good cook, and I hear you have a castle. If you want, I'd be happy to be your chef or housekeeper. It's the least I can do..."

"Well we could do with a cook, or a housekeeper. But are you sure? The people living there aren't… well… normal. They're like the Claymores only, older. Much older, and they have their own quirks."

"I don't mind at all," she replied with a bright smile. "After seeing what these women can do, I'm not sure anything can surprise me."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh, "ha ha ha ha, you'd be _very_ surprised." they have over a dozen awakened beings living there, at least _two_ of them are streakers. "I'll give you a test run first, just a few days to let you think it over, while you're there. If you're okay with the company, we'll keep you. If not, I'm sure there are a few places in Morris you can find a job and a place to stay."

"Alright," Nalani beamed. "That sounds good to me~!"

Naruto chuckled warmly at the girl. The cheery demeanor she had, despite what she'd been through was rather cute… and impressive, if he were to be honest. This was one hardy girl.

After hearing her and Naruto chatting it up so happily, many of the other girls felt encouraged to approach the blond as well - much to Miria's irritation.

Once she was done taking inventory, the former Number 6 was none too happy to see no less than _five_ of the rescued prisoners showering _her_ man in praise and gratitude. She cleared her throat to get Naruto's attention and when she did, Miria said, "these bandits had quite a haul on their hands: ten wagons, twenty horses, several weapons and suits of armor, and over 10,000 bera, just to name a few of the items we found."

Naruto let out a low whistle. "Woah. That's quite a lot," he separated himself from the grateful women surrounding him, much to their disappointment, and said, "in that case I'll take care of the haul. You girls did quite a lot here already."

"It was a pleasure, honey," Miria said with a smile.

"We'll get a caravan ready and see if we can find these girls a place to stay in Morris, until they can get back on their feet," Naruto added. Miria bit back a scowl when she saw them swoon at that. "Also, Nalani, here, has offered to be our cook or housekeeper as a token of her gratitude." He gestured to the redhead in question. "Given our… 'company' I'm going to give her a test run, just to make sure she really wants to take that occupation."

"Very well," Miria sighed. Then, she yelped and giggled as she was scooped up into a loving hug.

"You know I love you, Miria," Naruto said with a warm chuckle. "Remember: I'm yours; right?"

"Damn straight," Miria said possessively. She then gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll let the others know that we're preparing to leave."

"I'll go make some clones and get everything ready to move in the meantime, then." he told her, then he let his wife go but not before giving her another quick kiss. Then after that he went to gather the loot together, while Miria went to let everyone else know they are to prepare to leave.

* * *

It took a while to get everything loaded onto the wagons, but thanks to him using Kage Bunshin the amount of hours it would normally take had been lessened to just one hour. So it did take a while, but not time wasting amounts. Naruto made more clones and left them behind to clean up the fortress of bodies and to repair any buildings that were damaged in the assault. And for the obvious one, where Zelda had set it on fire, it had to be demolished for rebuilding.

The people that were rescued, are now riding on the back of the wagons as they made their way to Morris. A few of his family were riding on the back too. Naruto himself was on point, leading the way.

Miria was among the exceptions, riding on horseback to scout ahead with Undine, Flora, Betty, and Evianna. They and the remaining former single-digits also created clones to take to the sky as black thrushes, while the original Alicia and Beth were keeping Naruto company as one would expect.

"Today's outing was a success, I think." Naruto suddenly said. Then he looked to the twins, "What do you two think?"

They both smiled at him shyly as Alicia was the one to answer. "I think so too," she replied, then the former Number 1 averted her gaze, "I didn't like it when I had to kill a human, though; I also wish I hadn't frozen up like that."

Beth nodded in agreement, looking a bit dejected, herself.

Naruto pulled them both into a one-armed hug. "I know how you both feel," he said. "It's not easy. But, what you did saved the people that were taken away by those bad men, from a fate worse than death. You also helped prevent the deaths of many other innocent people. You're heroes, now, and I won't let anyone make you think otherwise."

Alicia and Beth smiled at that, feeling remarkably better.

Then, a little black thrush fluttered on up next to the wagon and with a poof, a clone of Miria took its place, walking next to Naruto to give her report.

"It would appear that a fairly large caravan is approaching Morris," she said. "They are being led by someone with a powerful yoki signature."

"A powerful yoki signature?" Naruto mused; a possible awakened being perhaps? How odd that this person is approaching Morris with a large caravan. Could it be some kind of cover? He gave the clone of his wife a thoughtful frown. "Who's leading them? Were you able to get a good look at them?"

"He's dressed like someone from your land," Miria replied. "A redhead with a giant gourd on his back."

 _THAT_ got Naruto to abruptly stop in his tracks and he looked at the sandy brunette with wide eyes. "A giant gourd!? You're sure?!"

Miria frowned worriedly and nodded.

"Ha… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Naruto began to laugh loudly and heartfully. His loud laughter had gotten the attention of several others, though they didn't say anything to state their curiosity. They merely eavesdropped on him as best they could. "Let the scouts know to not engage him. If that really is the person I suspect, then they'd be outmatched."

The clone nodded. "Anything else?"

"Have them meet up with him peacefully and tell them 'the hero of the war is heading in their direction'. He'll know what it means."

The clone of Miria nodded and went up in a poof of smoke.

"...Who is this person?" Beth asked. If the mere mention of a specific detail was enough to get this kind of reaction from her man, then he must be someone of great importance. Or someone who is a great deal to Naruto.

Naruto, noticeably more cheery, had his eyes closed and a giant grin on his face as he reached out with his senses to located this caravan. "A friend," he said. "You'll meet him soon enough. At our current pace, it should take us a quarter of an hour to get to him, if I'm not mistaken."

* * *

When Miria received the memory of her clone, she frowned with concern and curiosity. She had _never_ seen or heard this sort of reaction from her husband before. Nevertheless, she did as instructed.

The meeting between her team and Gaara was a… tense one. The redhead viewed them with no small amount of suspicion, having sensed their yoki. But, the message he received from them had piqued his interest, so he humored these strange, foreign women… mostly because they were careful not to provoke him and his ninja.

The women in question were unnerved by the redhead's lack of emotion; he honestly reminded them of Alicia and Beth. But, there was something about him that nagged them. Miria, especially... but for the life of her, she had no idea why.

Indeed, it hadn't taken long for Naruto's caravan to arrive. And when Gaara laid his eyes on Naruto for the first time in years, he smiled.

"When I heard _you_ of all people were here, I couldn't believe it!" exclaimed a widely smiling Naruto, as he eagerly approached his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Without missing a beat Gaara answered, "Word has reached the Hidden Villages that you are opposing an organization that is similar in some ways to the Akatsuki."

"And you came here to check up on me." Naruto said; it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Of course," Gaara replied, holding out a hand.

Naruto happily grabbed and shook it. "It's good to see you, again."

Then someone else joined the conversation. **"Yay, we found him! Can we** _ **go**_ **now?! I have such a crick in the neck!"** Shukaku complained.

"Wha-what the?!" Miria, and many others, reached for the handle of their sword in alarm and wildly looked around for something that wasn't there.

Naruto blinked owlishly and slowly looked over his shoulder at the gourd itself. "...Is?" he asked his friend, pointing at the gourd that is normally used to carry his sand around.

"Yes. He too wanted to see you." Gaara confirmed.

"...ah." the blond tried so hard to keep himself from sniggering. He really did.

" **Yeah, yeah, laugh it up… make fun of** _ **my**_ **misery why dontcha!?"**

"Don't worry, buddy," Naruto chuckled warmly. "I'll set up a place for you to roam around freely without causing everyone around you to shit themselves. The locals here are a bit… jumpy."

"Naruto, what's going on?" Clare asked, walking up to the front of the caravan. "Why are we not moving?"

"Oh! Sorry," Naruto chuckled. "This is my friend, Gaara. The Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato."

"A Kage!? Here?!" Miria almost fell off her saddle at the revelation.

Those who heard of the redhead were in as much surprise as Miria. This was the infamous Gaara of the Sands! Someone who was psychotic and a sociopath before he met Naruto!

"Yup," Naruto chirped. "There is nothing to worry about. He's my best friend, remember?"

"You told them of the time I tried to kill you, didn't you." Gaara said with a sigh; and the way he said it was phrased as a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, one of my wives was actually very much like you when we first met," Naruto explained. "I had to kick her ass to get her to calm down; a few of them read my autobiography, though, so some of them learned about it that way."

"Fair enough," Gaara said with a shrug. "Now that we're together let us travel to our destination together as well."

"Alright!" the blond agreed with his friend wholeheartedly. "We can catch up too!"

"I'm sure this would be easier if you lead the way," the redhead added. "We were late, because we ran into several youma along the way."

"Oh? We were on our way back from clearing out a bandit campsite. We rescued a lot of people they had taken from their homes." he jerked a thumb at the cargo and added, "we got quite a bit of loot from them, too. Though I'm pretty sure a bit of it belongs to the prisoners. We'll sort it out back in Morris."

Gaara nodded. "I'll get everyone ready to move, then."

With that, the redheaded kage immediately started barking orders to his men and they were back on the road within the minute.

* * *

The return to Morris went without a hitch as the old friends got caught up.

"So what happened to the Shinobi Union? It _is_ still a thing right?" Naruto asked.

Gaara sighed heavily. "Konoha was unanimously ousted when the Suna Incident happened, but it is, for the most part."

"...I think you should give Konoha a chance. Not to let them back in, but, to be associated with the Shinobi Unsion. If what I heard is right, Tsunade personally killed the people who authorised the 'mission' that ended up became that shitshow. And ever since he took the hat, Kakashi's been cleaning house in her absence, as well, I hear."

"So I've heard," Gaara said, "but politics are… complicated - a lesson I learned the hard way. Most of Suna's people are unwilling to even give them the time of day, for the most part. There are exceptions, of course. Anko-San and Sasuke are well received among my village's people, but as I'm sure you could tell at the time, I wasn't the only one who wanted to declare open hostility towards the Leaf when I heard what happened. It had opened the old wound from when the Daimyo of Wind started doing business with Konoha, instead. I simply lead the charge."

Naruto let out a tired sigh. One problem solved and another springs up in its place. The same old shit. "Truth be told, the Suna Incident wouldn't have even happened, if it weren't for a few specific people that had gotten my ninja licence revoked. They were all over the Elemental Nations; they were powerful people too. People with influence. The type Daimyo would listen to."

"We know that now," Gaara said with a nod and a sigh. "But mending the relations will take time. Iwa's especially unwilling to help, because they've feel Konoha can't be trusted after seeing what they did to you. The new Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, is especially spiteful towards them, I hear."

"The more I listen, the more I want to go back and just… bust some heads like I use to do." the blond admitted with a low chuckle. Then he latched on to a more brighter subject, "So Kurotsuchi is the Tsuchikage now? Onoki finally stepped down at last?"

"Yes, he literally said 'I'm too old for this shit' when he passed down the torch, I hear," Gaara said.

Naruto snickered at that, "That doesn't sound like him at all. I thought he would have held onto that hat until he died. He seemed like the type of guy to do that."

"He was stubborn enough to try," Gaara replied with a smirk. "But, the man was quite old. It was only a matter of time before his age caught up to him, and I hear Kurotsuchi inherited his stubbornness."

"She calls me minion; and she's a bit crude. I think she got that from him." he said with a chuckle; she's still smoking hot though. He certainly wouldn't have minded being her minion in another life… "Her heart is in the right place, though. I'm sure she'll do fine leading Iwagakure."

Unable to help but overhear their conversation, a jealous Alicia muttered, "you want to make her one of your wives, don't you?"

Naruto let out a loud, hearty chuckle at that. "I admittedly wouldn't mind if she offered, but I don't think that'll happen." he admitted. "She's a Kage, now. Kurotsuchi can't exactly drop her duties to her people and come here to elope. Not to mention she thinks of me as a _minion_. A subordinate… she even treats me like one."

"Like Priscilla," Alicia pointed out, completely unconvinced.

"Priscilla is... different," he countered somewhat weakly. Truth be told, he didn't mind, because she loved him, regardless. "She and I are very close, just like I am with all my wives. Kurotsuchi, though, doesn't seem to like me."

Deciding to give his friend a hard time, Gaara replied with an unusually impish grin. "I beg to differ."

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked at his friend owlishly. "What do you mean?"

"As I said, Kurotsuchi is especially spiteful towards Konoha," the redhead explained. "To the point that she's even rumored to have been motivated by… personal reasons. In short, most of us back home suspect she has a secret crush on you."

"That's just speculation though," the blond pointed out, "Hell, you remember how much hate they had for Konoha-nins after the Third War, right? As much as I would love to believe that I solved everyone's problems, there are some grudges that can never go so easily."

"That old grudge is precisely why she would keep her feelings a secret, though," Gaara added with a shrug. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was trying to convince herself that she didn't like you. My sister has a similar attitude towards Shikamaru, so I know what it looks like."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT BUM!"

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he turned to look at said sister, "Oh, hey Temari! Is Kankuro here, too?"

The beet red blonde sighed and nodded. "He's keeping an eye on everything in the back."

"Oh, okay, it's nice to see you again by the way." then he grinned impishly and asked her, "How is Shikamaru by the way?"

"H-how should I know?! I haven't seen him in months!"

"Alright, alright," Naruto chuckled, letting it drop. "Hope you and your siblings like it here. Morris is a nice town… very peaceful."

"How long until we reach there?" Gaara asked.

"Not too long now actually," Naruto said, gesturing to a large castle on the mountain ahead. "That citadel over there is where I'm staying; that said, we should be there within an hour or so, given our current pace. The town is partially obscured by the surrounding hills, so it's hard to see from here."

"...That's a _big_ fortress." Temari said with wide eyes.

"With how many people are living there, it needs to be," Naruto replied with a chuckle. Then the blond looked to the eldest twin and brought her in a one armed hug. Alicia stopped glaring immediately and leaned into her husband's shoulder. "There's a village the castle overlooks as well; and since everyone likes to call me _'Lord Naruto of Morris'_ , you can say I'm technically a Kage, myself."

"You would find a way to get that title," Gaara said with an amused grin. "You're not one to give up."

Temari chuckled in agreement.

"Truth be told, that title was somewhat forced on me." Naruto said with a grin of his own. "Not that I mind, it just kinda happened." then he snapped his fingers in remembrance, "oh, now that we're on the subject of Morris, there are people there who have their own… 'quirks.'"

"So I've heard," Gaara said. "You've apparently collected quite the… diverse harem. Whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

"Well, just to give you a little heads up - one is a streaker and likes to glomp me out of nowhere… she's also strong enough to have Kurama worried, and in his words, she could fight the five Kages and win. She's very… possessive of me, too. She just had a kid, though, so she's likely keeping to herself."

"Noted," Gaara muttered. "I'll be sure not to anger them, including the one you mentioned."

Temari added, "I'll keep my distance so no one gets the wrong idea. You're cute, I'll admit, but not my type. No offense."

"None taken," Naruto chuckled. "We all have our preferences." then he gestured to Alicia, "Alicia here is practically glued to my hip. So is her twin sister Beth. When I first encountered them, Gaara, they were worse off than you. And knowing what you went through, that is saying something."

"Pardon me if I don't believe you, but, how could they have had it worse than Gaara?" Temari asked.

Naruto looked to Alicia and asked, "Is it okay if I were to tell them what happened to you?"

Alicia frowned a little at that and looked at the ground in front of her contemplatively. Then Alicia looked back at her husband, her decision made. "...You, told me what had happened to you. Gaara's story has been told too. I feel it is only fair if you were to tell him what I had gone through."

"Okay," permission granted Naruto turned to his Gaara and Temari. "Alicia and Beth were taken from their father when they were several months old. Then when they underwent the transformation to become what they are, the Organization tried to break them." he paused to collect his thoughts and to keep the vicious growl that threatened to escape the back of his throat. Then he picked up where he left off, "They tried to strip them of their emotions and made them undergo grueling training for as long as they can remember; the Organization tried to make them into emotionless killing machines, that are incapable of individual thought. Alicia here is able to transform into… what is basically a demon, and with her sister's help, her soul is protected from being lost forever. This is all in an attempt to create a demon they can control. When I first ran into them, they barely had any emotion. They couldn't feel anger. Love. Or Pain. Let alone understand what they were."

"That's… horrible." Gaara admitted, now that he looked at her - _really_ looked at her, the redhead could what his friend was talking about. Alicia's expression was blank. Featureless. More so than his. It was… unnerving.

"She seems to have improved, then," Temari pointed out. "You've always had a talent for healing people."

"I try," Naruto said with a chuckle. "It's not always easy, but it's still worth it in the end."

* * *

Quite some time later in Staff, Miranda let loose a tired sigh as she helped Dae with unhooking the last two warriors, Elizabeth and Uranus, from the machinery. Now, it was just a matter of time and the whole band with be together.

When she questioningly looked to the hooded man, he waved her off, so she took that as her dismissal and left the room.

The Number 35 was becoming a little suspicious now. He had done this quite a few times on her. But, she didn't question it. After all he always had her come back when they were making signs of movement. Oddly enough, they would always be naked when that happened…

A shudder ran through her body; he _didn't_ do… _that_ to them while they were unconscious! ...did he?

She didn't want to think about it.

And, of course, her train of thought came to a screeching halt when Neideen glomped her from behind. "Hey, cutie~!" the one-eyed woman whispered into her ear.

For once, Miranda was grateful for the distraction, but would die before admitting it.

She let out a sigh, "...hello, Neideen. Please don't grope me." the pigtailed blonde pleaded with her.

"Awww~! What's wrong, my pet?" Neideen cooed. "Something got you in the dumps?"

"I… guess?" Miranda offered weakly. "I guess I'm just nervous, is all." she let out a weak laugh and tried to get Neideen to let go of her.

"You don't want to fight, I take it?" the former Number 9 asked, cocking her head.

Miranda looked over her shoulder and gave the one-eyed woman a flat stare. "Do _you_ want to fight someone that can make several thousand copies of himself?" she deadpanned.

Neideen shrugged. "I don't, simply because he seems to be a nice guy. His heart's in the right place, and he has a legitimate reason to be pissed off. But, unfortunately, at the end of the day, he is a danger to the innocent lives of the world… or continent, it would seem. If he kills the organization, the youma will run amok and no one wants that." Neideen sighed. "I hate so say it, but taking him out is ultimately the lesser of two evils. It's our duty to protect the people."

Miranda was taken aback by that, looking at the perverted woman like she'd grown a second head.

"What?" she giggled. "I _was_ a single-digit, y'know… for twenty years, no less! One doesn't tend to keep a rank like that for long, even with raw power, if they don't have their priorities straight." She then gave Miranda a playful swat on the rear as she let the former Number 35 go. "Now, let's see if we can get you whipped into shape for the big day, no?"

"A-ah, okay." the pigtailed blonde yelped. She was pleasantly surprised by the former Number 9; now, if only she kept that mindset instead of focusing on molesting other people…

* * *

A few hours later, Miranda wanted to kick herself for looking a gift horse in the mouth, earlier, as she let out an undignified squawk upon feeling a hand on her ass. Of _course_ Neideen would turn this training exercise into an excuse to molest every last one of the other women she was 'training' in yoki perception.

"You're not focusing~!" Neideen sang to the now-blindfolded former Number 35. "Try to focus on my yoki and avoid me." she reminded her with a leer. The only person who didn't need to do this exercise was Roxanne; since she already knew it.

"The Ladykiller had used a similar exercise. Only they had to fight him." Sistina said, and she certainly wouldn't have minded being a part of that little exercise… if only for the outcome of those who were caught. She was _still_ getting wet dreams from that vision she had all those years ago~!

"Of course an insatiable womanizer like him would find any excuse he could to grope and fondle countless women," Roxanne muttered.

Miranda did her best to reach out with her senses and predict Neideen's movements. The exercise she was being given was surprisingly well thought out. Her not wanting to be groped served as motivation to get it down while her eyes and ears were rendered useless by the blindfold and Neideen's quiet movements. She also couldn't use her hands to feel around for her, because the former single-digit was too quick. All she could use was her yoki perception. In short, she was being forced to sharpen it naturally by being forced to rely on it to keep Neideen from groping her.

Cassandra, who sat cross-legged on the sidelines, scowled deeply as she resisted the urge to march on over and deck a one-eyed bitch. "Naruto is a foe who is trained to fight dirty. He was teaching them to fight an enemy who would use any means to kill. Even causing embarrassment to make it harder to fight him." the elf eared woman clarified in Naruto's defence, since he wasn't here to defend himself. Not to mention the way he did it was pretty damn ingenious. "I dare say they had improved to the point they are capable of putting even him on his toes."

"Still a pervert," Roxanne grumbled.

"He had over 10 warriors fighting a small number of his clones like they were an Awakened Being. He was using only the most basic of abilities," Sistina pointed out, "He _still_ managed to wipe the floor with them. Pervert or not, he is the last opponent you want to underestimate."

"You seem to know a lot about this, and you weren't there." Noel pointed out.

"I saw it all in a vision before I died," Sistina explained. "Then I was underwater with some… weird, low-pitched music coming out of nowhere. Like… Daaaa-na. Daaaa-na. I can't explain it, but it sounded like some sort of string instrument I've never heard before."

"...weird." Sophia said.

"...Wait, you saw it in a vision before you died. And you ended up underwater…" Roxanne said, blinking owlishly. "D-did you think you were actually there?" if she did then that was one fucking shitty way to go.

"I don't know, actually…" Sistina muttered, frowning in confusion. "It's fuzzy. All I know for sure is that I was in a trance at the time. I saw visions of Naruto's life from early childhood to his campaign against the Organization. Then, I saw us trying to fight him off and seeing his terrifying might. It.. scared me. Then, I… died."

"They said you suddenly screamed your head off for no apparent reason and jumped off a cliff to your death." Sophia said, grimly. "I guess... we now know the reason _why_ you did that."

"Eaten by sharks. What a way to go. It was a lot better than I how went, at least… Fucking Isley." Lutecia grumbled. She still felt bitter that over getting killed in such a humiliating manner. If she could, she would _love_ to give that prick a taste of his own medicine.

"He was so overwhelming." Sistina muttered uncomfortably. "Powerful. In the vision that led to my death, we were divided and there was little communication or teamwork between us all. Because of this, he managed to kill us, one by one."

They would still lose against his terrifying might; that part of her vision had not changed. What _did_ change was what would happen after they were defeated.

Originally, when they fought the blond, he massacred them without mercy. He tore into their ranks and ripped them to shreds. Their deaths, while quick, was brutal and graphic. It… scared her.

Now, however, they were working together and putting up one hell of a fight. They still end up being defeated by him, but instead of dying, he merely healed them and later they end up having sex with him and becoming his wives.

She prefered _this_ outcome more than the original one.

"We're still going to lose aren't we?" Chloe asked with a sigh.

"The future is not written in stone. Even the bleakest of outcomes can change with enough effort." Sistina replied. "The vision of our battle with him has changed. We all live. Not die."

"We also have his babies…" Licht reminded her; then she let out a sigh, "I'm not sure what I like more: your original vision where we all die. Or the 'current' one where we all have his babies."

"...How _do_ we have his babies anyway? Didn't our conversion to becoming half-human, half-youma make us barren?" Hilda asked; that was what griped her the most. They had that unhealable gash reaching from their neck on down to their crotch; the stitching may have done the job at keeping their guts from hanging out, but she's pretty damn sure the conversion had made them barren. Not to mention having their bellies stretch out when they're having a baby would give a lot of strain on their stitches.

"I do not know." Sistina replied; the Divine Oracle was being truthful here. She had _no_ idea how they have his babies. "Perhaps his people have a method we do not know about. He is from a land where they use a mysterious power after all." the elf-eared woman pointed out. "It… appears to be how he's able to heal our stigma. This is how he won over so many of the organization's warriors in Pieta. The one known as Drillsword Jean swore her loyalty to him the instant he healed hers and now, she's one of his most devoted wives."

Now that got everyone's attention; they all stared at her in utter shock and awe - Miranda pulling up her blindfold to stare Sistina in the eye.

"He can heal our stigma? This isn't some sick joke, is it?" the former Number 35 asked frantically.

Sistina shook her head, no. "No. It is not. It is a… very well guarded secret, among those loyal to Naruto. And for good reason."

"What reason would they have for keeping this a secret?" Chloe demanded. The Organization had tried every method they could think of to get their unhealable gash closed; the best they could do was crudely stitch it shut. And here, the Divine Oracle was saying the person they were going to right had a way to get that fucking gash on their front closed?

"If the Organization discovers that he can heal our stigma, they will stop at nothing to get their hands on him. They will send everything they have against him, just so they could have his power for themselves," Sistina explained grimly. "This also poses a threat to the multitude of children he's already produced with the lovers he has already, which is why he and his lovers have holed themselves up in the citadel of a fortified town in the mountains to the West. It's a far more defensible position."

"Oh shit…" Noel cursed with her eyes wide with realization, "and if the Organization finds out he has kids you can bet the Organization will be _very_ interested in them, since they're his offspring."

"As well as that of either a hybrid or an awakened being," Sistina confirmed, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her foresight. "At least one should have been produced with a foreigner from his land, by now, as well. They'd be very interested in him, as well. And… if his allies from his land discover what the Organization has done to their hero, they _will_ declare war. We may be powerful, but there is no way we are equipped to fight a war against no less than five nations… possibly more." she opened her eyes once more, and she gave everyone a grim look. "The timeline of that possibility is rather muddled, so it's hard to tell just what we would be facing in that case, but if my memories of his early childhood are correct, then all of them are capable of what Naruto is able to do - albeit on a far lesser scale."

The room seemed to go cold as everyone therein shuddered in fear.

"It would appear that we are in quite the precarious position…" Hilda muttered. "Perhaps… perhaps this can be dealt with diplomatically? M-maybe we can convince him to leave and take his wives with him?"

"Naruto does not break a promise." Sistine told her with a sigh, "As long as the Phantom is determined on fighting the Organization, he too shall fight them."

"W-well, on the bright side of things, he's not after _us_ warriors particularly." Roxanne said with faux cheer. But everyone knew she was trying to hide her fear. Going up against someone capable of wiping out town is one thing. Going up against thousands of people that are just as capable of what he is doing, but on a far lesser scale would be a _nightmare_.

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't," Cassandra sighed.

Chloe sported a determined look, crossing her arms with a defiant huff. "Well, if we're fucked either way, then we might as well go down fighting."

"...How about we do the obvious thing and just ask him?" Miranda said questioningly, "We all know he's convinced the warriors that were sent to Pieta that the Organization are the ones who made the youma, and all that. So… when we go to fight him, let's just ask before we do anything." the former Number 35 looked to Sistina. "You say he isn't the leader of this rebellion, and that one of his lovers is; so, _she_ must have been the one to convince him."

Sistina closed her eyes and focused on her foresight once more. "...the one of the phantom, Miria, has told Naruto she wants to take down the Organization. Something about... Exper-something... experiments? Everything else is muddled. But what she has said has convinced him to join her cause. She is the one at the root of all this, the one who convinced him and her comrades that the Organization is the one creating the youma for some sort of nefarious gain."

"Miria...what happened to you?" Hilda sighed. "You were such a good kid… Why are you doing this?"

"As strong as I am, I wouldn't mind just straight up asking him. I've been eaten once by Luciela, I am _not_ eager to go through an ordeal like that again." Chloe said with a shudder. She did _not_ want to run the risk of pissing off thousands of people from his homeland. "But, again, we're fucked either way," she added grimly. "If I'm getting eaten a second time, I might as well go down fighting."

"Sadly, I agree with Chloe," Neideen chimed in, crossing her arms with a frown. "It seems like we're being drawn into this fight whether we like it or not. One one hand, he is putting the people of the continent at risk. On the other, we'd have to go through him to confront Miria, and that's assuming she's even willing to talk - not likely, given her vendetta. We're fighting, either way, though keeping his ability to heal our stigmas a secret is probably for the best, if only for the collective sake of his children."

No one had the heart to argue with her on that last point. Well, Roxanne did, but she's trying not to piss anyone off, so she kept her mouth shut. Furthermore, she didn't like the thought of having to fight off those children's mothers to collect them. She knew damn well how protective a woman was of her kids, and two of them were Abyssal Ones!

"...I'm still for asking him." Miranda said with a pout. There just had to be a way to avoid this. While the Organization is determined on getting rid of Naruto, there just had to be a way for them to solve this matter peacefully!

"As am I, admittedly," Roxanne chimed in, "if only to avoid such a complicated situation, but it would be wise to prepare for the worst. If negotiations fail, we _will_ have to fight them."

"Indeed," Cassandra added. Agreeing with that bitch put a bad taste in her mouth, but the scorned former Number One knew a good point when she heard it. Then, she looked to Hilda and asked, "so what exactly _is_ your connection to Miria? We can all tell you have one, I'm sure."

"I was her best friend." Hilda admitted, drawing a wince from Cassandra. "I was on the verge of awakening, and I gave another warrior my black card so she could deliver it... but, the bitch I gave it to tore it up in front of me and laughed." the former Number 6 scowled at the memory, her fists clenched so hard her knuckles became white. "And when I saw her again, I was an awakened being; Miria delivered the killing blow." she frowned and looked at herself, "How I came back to being a hybrid, upon being revived is a mystery for me though. I'll say Dae had something to do with it and leave it at that."

"She was revived to emotionally compromise Phantom Miria in the upcoming conflict," Miranda added grimly. Many women in the room did not like the sound of that - Cassandra, especially. Then the former Number 35 addressed Hilda directly. "But, seeing as how you and she are so close, maybe she'll be willing to talk to you?"

"Phantom Miria holds you dear to her heart to this day," Sistina added, groaning uncomfortably as she held a hand to the side of her head. "I see... that she even names her firstborn daughter after you."

Hilda's head snapped to Sistina in utter shock. "W-what…? She… she named her firstborn after me?!"

The Divine Oracle nodded. "Your death affected her more than you know," Sistina answered, she closed her eyes and focused on recollecting past events. "She misses you dearly, and… her personality has changed since your death. She is far more cynical, now… more serious - only reverting to her old self around Naruto."

Hilda squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to cry. "Miria…" she whispered. Then she opened her eyes again and looked to Miranda since talking to the blond and her friend was her idea. "I-I'll talk to her. Maybe seeing me again will get her to open up." She let out a deep, calming breath. Deep inside, though, there was a pang of guilt and rage at the memory of that warrior who caused all this in the first place. "Does… does anyone know what happened to a warrior by the name of Ophelia?" The hollow tone promised a world of pain for the woman in question, telling all that this chick had better _hope_ she's dead. Hell, a few of the warriors present hoped she was out of sheer pity for the suffering she'd elsewise endure.

Sistina hummed, "The one called Ophelia had awakened years ago. She was the first awakened being Naruto had encountered."

Once again, Hilda took a deep, calming breath. Either she was dead or one of his lovers, then. Either way, she was not getting her revenge on the bitch.

"...Is she dead?" Sophia asked, glancing at Hilda with worried eyes.

"No," Sistina answered, "Naruto and Ophelia fought. Naruto won, and he helped her come to terms with herself. By now, she should have born him two children… maybe three? I'm not quite sure. By the time we were to meet the Ladykiller, he had impregnated her with a fourth, but the timeline has been warped, so it's hard to say."

So she was the latter, then… Great, just great… Hilda growled, but took a moment to calm back down.

Judging by her reaction, though several women present were quite easily able to surmise that this Ophelia was the woman who'd torn up Hilda's black card. This realization gave Roxanne, in particular, hope that if they did lose and become his wives, then Naruto theoretically should at least be willing to look past her misdeeds in the past and treat her well.

Perhaps Sistina wasn't delusional, after all...?

The woman in question suddenly went stiff, her eyes wide as she yelled, "IN THE FUTURE-"

"It was going so well!" many a women screamed out in despair.

"A GREAT WAR SHALL BE WAGED BETWEEN WOMEN WHO WANT A FICTIONAL MAIDEN TO BETROTHE A SPARKLING LORD OF THE EDGE AND THOSE WHO WANT HER TO BOARD A SHIP WITH A CAKE OF BEEF!"

* * *

Back in Morris, Gaara looked rather nervous as several of the castle's residents were seen dragging many a poor sod into one of the buildings within the bailey.

He almost jumped when he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Gaara. Just… ignore the-" the screams of the poor sods could be heard from the building they were dragged into before they were abruptly cut short, "-screams." he finished, with a sigh.

"I still find it hard to believe that so many of them are among your lovers," the redhead admitted. "But, as long as they are treating you well, I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Quite a few of them _are_ my lovers, you know." Naruto told his friend with a sheepish grin, "You already met three of them."

"I see…" Gaara muttered. "Out of curiosity, which ones are among your lovers."

"Evianna, Glissa and Ophelia." Naruto said, pointing to each woman in question. "Evianna's more of a friend with benefits, though. The same goes for Helen and Deneve." he pointed at the two best friends in question as well. "Glissa's my fiancee, as is Clarice, over there. She's an… unusual case. Her body rejected the conversion to becoming a hybrid, so she was deemed a failure. I saved her from a suicide mission a while back. The kid clinging to her is our adoptive child, Miata."

"She is… different." Gaara said; he was talking about Miata of course; even from where he stood, he could see there is something wrong with her.

"She's thirteen years old, but has the mind of a 5 year old. Miata thinks Clarice is her mum. She wanted me to be her dad, so, I agreed."

"You always were said to have a heart of gold," Gaara said with a small smile.

"I can't stand the sight of people being miserable. You and I both know what _that_ is like more than anyone."

"Indeed," Gaara muttered, deciding to change the subject. "I take it the twins are also among your lovers? I saw the look Alicia gave my sister a while back."

"Yeah, they're the possessive type," Naruto said sheepishly. "So are Miria and Priscilla." Upon saying the streaker's name he gestured to her as she pulled the last hapless sap from one of the wagon. "You got any dead missing-nin or bandits preserved in a scroll? I'm expecting a new arrival called Chronis coming any day now."

"I don't, unfortunately," Gaara said. Of course Naruto would be the one asking such outlandish questions.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll see if I can get Pyrrha to hand one of hers over, then," he said. "She's the redhead with the ponytail. Turns out she has a knack for fuuinjutsu."

"Is she also among your lovers?" Gaara asked.

"Nope, though she does seem to like me…" Naruto said with a shrug. "I'm not sure if it's because she's just shy or if I'm not her type, but she hasn't actually approached me, yet. So I've been leaving her alone about it. She's very friendly, though. Same goes for most of the other awakened beings… the female ones, at least. I'm not into guys. My other lovers among them are Riful and Europa." He pointed out which one was which as he called their names. "The latter and I have just started our relationship, though, so it's hard to say where I stand with her, just yet."

"It would seem you have a child on the way," Gaara observed.

"Two, actually," Naruto replied. "One of my other wives is also pregnant, though she's only a couple months in. She's in the castle, looking after the kids with a few of my other wives."

"I see," was all Gaara had said. Then he frowned, upon Shukaku detecting a familiar source of chakra, "So this is where Lady fifth ended up."

"Hmm? Oh Granny-Tsunade? Yeah, she's been here almost as long as I was." Naruto explained. "I didn't find out about it until a few months ago. Now she's helping out here and there."

"She hasn't tried anything has she?"

"Excluding her acting as our doctor and helping the 'complicated ones' by growing them some food to eat, then no. She hasn't tried anything. In fact, she blames herself for what happened to me." Naruto answered. He crossed his arms and inhaled deeply, and exhaling. "I'm planning on asking her to take Clarice as her apprentice. As well as a few others, here. Tsunade won't be around forever, and short of killing, these women, and men are practically immortal. If they are able to grow their own food, then, they won't have to move from place to place looking for something… or rather someone to eat."

Gaara stared at his friend in silence for a moment, before he nodded with acceptance. What he said made sense; Tsunade is still regarded as the best damn medic in the Elemental Nations, if anyone can teach these people how to grow their own food, it will be her.

"I see. As long as you know what you are doing then I will not argue with you."

"It's nice to hear you be so understanding."

"You're my friend." the way he said it, made it sound as if it should explain everything. And for Naruto, it did. The redhead trusts him, and is his best friend, so he would believe him until proven otherwise.

" **It's so nice to see you two bond again, but can I** _ **please**_ **for the love of my father come out of this damned Gourd?! I'm cramping up in here!"** Shukaku complained.

"Are you able to shrink yourself?" Naruto asked.

Shukaku's shrunken head emerged from the gourd to stare at him. **"I may be a mass of chakra, but I am also made of sand. Changing my size is child's play."**

Naruto made a thought sound, "...make yourself human sized and you can come out." he bargained.

Shukaku didn't hesitate. **"DEAL!"**

The racoon broke down into sand, that then proceeded to defy gravity and physics as it emerged from the gourd. This supernatural act had captured the attention of nearly everyone in the bailey and they watched as it slammed against the ground beside his former host, much like a titlewave. Then the sand began to take the shape of a really chubby raccoon, and continued to grow in size and height until it was the height of an adult.

" **Oh, thank god!"** the tailed beast groaned, reaching back to massage his neck. **"That damn gourd was giving me the pins and needles."**

"You're made of sand and yoki, Shukaku." an amused Naruto pointed out, "you can't get pins and needles."

" **IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!"**

"...Mama, why does that animal look like it is made of sand?" Miata innocently asked.

Clarice blinked owlishly. "Uh… I don't know?"

"That is because he _is_ made of sand, dear." Naruto told Miata with a chuckle. Then he looked at Shukaku and gave him an impish grin. It immediately put the tailed beast on edge as the blond looked back at the young girl. "Want to hug him?"

Shukaku's eyes grew wide, **"H-hey, now! I'm not the type of tailed beast to hug- ack!"** the racoon found himself interrupted when a squealing Miata tackled him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto chuckled heartily at the awkward display.

Shukaku gave his former tenant the most desperate, pleading look both Naruto and Gaara had ever seen. **"G-Gaara! Naruto! Help! I'm not good with kids! What do I do!?"**

"Hug her back?" a thoroughly amused Naruto suggested.

Shukaku whined at that, but he nevertheless did as the blond suggested. Everyone in the bailey, and looking out of the windows and doorways, could see how nervous the tailed beast was. It was honestly adorable.

Naruto chuckled at the heart warming display with a wide faced grin. He didn't think he would see Shukaku of all tailed beasts hugging a child.

"Naruto!" Galatea and Veronica both came running out of the castle, as did Yuma, Rafaela, Diana, Emelia, Eliza, Jean and Tabitha shortly after. Veronica was worried, "There is a foreign- who and what is that?" she began only to pause and change her sentence upon noticing Shukaku being hugged by Miata.

" **Someone who is being hugged against his will!"** the one tailed racoon whined.

"For someone who is 'being hugged against his will', you're not doing much about it." Naruto pointed out.

" **She's a kid; I'm not going down that route again."** deadpanned the racoon. He already fucked up Gaara's childhood; and after befriending both his former host and Kurama's, he didn't want to revert back to his old ways. He liked them now.

Diana narrowed her eyes as she _really_ looked at the sandy racoon. "...wait a second. He's a tailed beast, isn't he?" she recalled Naruto saying there are more than one tailed beasts, and that one of them was a racoon made of sand. He never mentioned how many tails the raccoon had though.

" **Yep! I'm Shukaku! The esteemed One Tailed Tanuki!"** the tailed beast introduced himself with a great deal of pride.

The warriors and a few awakened present took a long, hard look at him upon hearing that and a few noted that he was significantly stronger than the average Number One, though Riful was quite proud that she was stronger than him by leaps and bounds.

Suddenly Shukaku glared at Riful. As if he knew what she was thinking; **"Hey! What are you thinking over there, you brat?! You better not be thinking you're stronger than me because of the lack of tails! I get enough of that from that smug ass fox!"**

Riful blinked in surprise, but shrugged it off with a polite smile. "Just appreciating my place in life," she giggled. "I'm not one to rub it in others' faces, though, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm also older than I look."

Shukaku merely squinted at her, before letting out a snort. **"Coulda' fooled me,"** the Takuni said, **"Also, I can tell the form you're in now is fake. Your yoki is constantly coursing through your body to keep up the facade."** then he suddenly looked to Naruto and asked, **"You told them about us tailed beasts, didn't you?"**

"Yeah. I can't exactly keep something like that hidden for long." Naruto pointed out. "Especially after taking on Kurama's form and wiping an entire city off the map…" he then scowled deeply as the memories of Natalie opened up and old wound. "Though, to be fair, I had a damn good reason to be pissed," he added, muttering under his breath.

" **Yeah… I remember being told about that."** Shukaku said sympathetically, and he growled with relief when Miata stopped hugging him. Though he sighed exasperatingly when she sat down and snuggled up against him seconds later.

Naruto released what he meant by that: the shared mindscape the tailed beasts all share. To be honest, he wasn't that surprised Shukaku knew about it.

" **Enough with the depressing shtuff!"** the Tanuki shouted with enthusiasm, only changing his last word at the last second upon realising there is a minor here. **"It's good to see you again, brat! It certainly felt like a decade had passed!"**

"The last time any of us saw Naruto was eight to ten years ago." Gaara pointed out, "But, yes, it certainly has been a long time."

"Yeah, it has," said blond chuckled. "It's nice to see you, too." he clenched his hand into a fist, holding it up for Shukaku to fist bump.

The tailed beast grinned, and bumped his fist against Naruto. The blond felt the familiar but foreign rush of Shukaku's yoki surging into his body. Shukaku's yoki synchronising with his own.

Everyone, excluding the visitors from the Elemental Nations stared on with rapt attention when they felt Shukaku's yoki mixing with Naruto's own.

" **A little gift,"** the Tanuki said with a grin. **"You never know when a little more 'oomph' can come in handy."**

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Shukaku!" then he looked to his best friend, and asked, "So how long are you here for? It took me around a year to get here by boat, the first time. And since you didn't show up via the seal the Raikage has, I'm guessing you came here by boat?"

"Indeed we did," Gaara said with a nod. "I had volunteered to deliver this 'meat shipment' for you, as you can tell. Seeing as how everyone back home is so eager to know how you're doing, I figured a second opinion from another Kage would be for the best. If it turned out that Ei wasn't exaggerating, it would also help bolster relations with Kumo."

"Ah, well, as you can see," Naruto gestured to the women and men that were around, "Ei wasn't exaggerating." then he looked at the caravan for a moment, then back to his friend, "If you want, you can stay here for a few days to get some rest. We can easily send you back to the Elemental Nations through the seal we have set up with Kumo."

"That would be good, thank you." Gaara agreed.

Naruto grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder. With another familiar face here, his day was brightening up!


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later

Taking in a whiff of mountain air, a brown-eyed man with long, black hair and a thin goatee let out a sigh as he surveyed his surroundings. He was decked out in a blue tunic and white trousers with brown leather boots, his hair parted in the middle and hanging freely.

This man was Chronos, the awakened being Naruto had a surprisingly civil conversation with, not too long ago.

Appraising the architecture of the restored town, he noted that there were _many_ yoki signatures within Morris and her citadel. He recognised two of them, immediately: Lars and Gwyn. A few others he had met once or twice in passing, such as Europa, Evianna, Betty, Agatha and Octavia, so their signatures were familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it..

"Hmm, so he was telling the truth," he mused thoughtfully. He's going to have to really check it out now! Smiling, Chronis approached the town with the intent on finding the blond.

Back in his citadel, Naruto had literally sensed Chronos approaching from a mile away and grinned. He was snuggling up to Miria at the moment, basking in the afterglow of their intimate coupling.

Leaning down and kissing the sandy brunette on the forehead, he said, "we have a guest. Another awakened being who's caught wind of our hospitality."

"The bitch can wait," Miria muttered grouchily.

"I'm not interested in him," Naruto chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about, though I'm sure we could use his insight on the Organization. Chronos, is his name."

That got Miria's attention. "I see…" another male awakened being in one place? What were the odds of that! "Are there anymore male Awakened beings?"

Naruto shook his head, "From what Chronos implied, no. It seems the Organization were killing them off one by one. And if what Riful told us is right, then the only ones that are left of that generation are now Isley, Lars, Chronos and Gwyn, since I killed Rigardo and Dauf."

And he remembered killing off several more awakened beings a few years back too. What was the name of that one guy… Noah, was his name? _He_ may have been a part of that generation.

"Noted," Miria mused. "Alright… Let me get dressed and I'll fetch Lars while you head out to meet him. From what I've heard, the two are close friends, so I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

"They are," Naruto replied with a grin. Then, he gave his wife a playful swat on the rear. "Alright, let's get going, then."

Miria giggled and got herself dressed. Naruto did the same before going their separate ways, to achieve their objectives.

* * *

Twenty minutes later a fully clothed Naruto was seen walking out of the citadel and into town by himself, as he went to meet with Chronos. It didn't take long for him to locate the man. By the time he got to the town at the base of the mountain road, the yoki belonging to the male awakened was within the town itself. The awakened being was slowly making his way to the fortress. He was probably making sure not to cause alarm to the warriors and other awakened beings here.

Soon after he ventured forth to meet up with his new visitor, Miria and Lars emerged from the Citadel's keep to follow after the blond. They swiftly caught up with Naruto not five minutes later.

"So, he finally showed up," Lars said with a chuckle. "I was wondering when he would get here."

"Chronos was pretty far away when I first met him," Naruto explained. "Elise, one of the residents here, called me to her after the Organization set her up to die in… Derby, I think the abandoned-town was called? That was when I first met him. As it turned out, he was acting in self-defense, thinking they'd sent a hunting party after him and that she'd scouted ahead. Scared her shitless, the poor thing. He was remarkably civil, though. So, I gave him the same offer I gave you and the others."

"Chronos was the more level headed one." Lars said with a sigh, "Even when we were warriors, he was the rational one."

"Noted," Naruto muttered. "It makes sense. Sounds like he'd make a pretty good analyst."

The Uzumaki patriarch, his wife, and Lars closed the distance between them and Chronos. And speaking of, the three of them felt the man heading directly towards them as a sedate pace. It didn't take long for them to finally find the man who was casually strolling around, and taking in the sights.

"Nice place you've got here, 'Lord Naruto'," Chronos said, admiring the architecture. It was quite well done. Either the blond was a damn good mason or he had a few at his beck and call. He could faintly remember when Morris wasn't abandoned, it was a plain looking place back then, if his memory was right. But, now, it looked _exactly_ the way it did the first time around!

Naruto smiled proudly. "Thanks. It took me quite a while to get every building rebuilt. But the majority of the furnishing can go to the villagers here, since they came from Pieta with most of their stuff in their possession already."

"Interesting…" Chronos muttered. "I also seem to recall this place being less fortified, back in the day. Did you have something to do with that?"

"Yup," Naruto said with a proud grin. "I learned how to do that after rebuilding Raby Castle, if you're familiar with that one."

"Indeed, I am," Chronos nodded, crossing his arms with a hearty grin. "Lord Raby, himself called me over to deal with a youma skulking about in the dungeon, all those years ago. It was my first assignment, in fact."

Naruto blinked in surprise at the revelation. Though he probably shouldn't have. He did get a bridge named after him after all, so places and buildings being named after people isn't that weird.

"Do you know why this place is called Morris then?" the blond asked.

Chronos shrugged. "Hard to say," he said. "You'd have to ask a scribe. Or a historian. Though there was once a rumour that this town had an overly long name, and had to be shortened down due to how ridiculous it was to remember and pronounce. But, that's all I know for sure."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're hungry - we had our 'meat shipment' arrive a few days ago; I managed to save a few for you." And Glissa managed to seal away quite a few bodies during the assault too.

Chronos nodded. "That would be appreciated," he chuckled. "Lead the way."

"Alright, then! Follow us."

And with that Naruto began to lead Miria, Lars and their newest arrival back to the citadel.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Staff in Sutare.

Uranus' eyes fluttered open with a groan as she came too. The former Number 31 felt like utter shit. What happened to her? The last thing she remembered was going on an awakened being hunt… then she inhaled sharply when the memories came flooding back and she sat up on the slab holding the sides of her head in distress.

That- that fucking _bitch!_ That fucking bitch had left her to die against a very strong awakened being, and did so with a _fucking smile_!

Elizabeth groaned, her slumber disturbed by her comrade's frantic awakening.

"That treacherous bitch!" Uranus shouted. "I will slice her belly open and hang her with her own intestines, I swear to the gods!"

Hearing that Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and gave Uranus a weak glare. She felt like _utter_ shit. Like… like something had strangled and squeezed her to death. She groaned at the memory of precisely that happening.

That wasn't a dream. She… died? It was in a dark, labyrinthine catacomb. Something with many arms grabbed her from behind and… Elizabeth suddenly found herself wanting to puke at the recollection, her hands balling into fists as the repressed memory coming back with full force. She was… violated, before being crushed and ripped apart in a grisly spectacle that would haunt her for years to come.

"Well, you're awake now. So, that's good at least." both women jumped. Uranus didn't recognise her but Elizabeth did, having seen her around Cassandra plenty of times.

"M-Miranda? What happened?" asked the former Number 5. "The last thing I remember was being… being…" Elizabeth could not find it in herself to complete that sentence.

Miranda sighed. "I know. To make a long story short: The Organization is bringing some of the previous generations' warriors back from the dead. I died some time after the two of you did, Elizabeth - Cassandra followed shortly after. Now, we're back… and I'm here to make sure you," she looked at Uranus, "don't try to kill Roxanne, until after the job is done. Believe me, you're not the only one who wants her head, by a long shot."

The former Number 31 scowled, but nodded.

"Job? What job?" the former Number 5 asked. What could be so bad that the Organization had to revive some of the previous generations warriors?

"It's best if I bring you to the others first, before saying anything more" Miranda said with a tired sigh. "Now, let's get the two of you dressed, no?"

That was when the two women felt a breeze.

"F-fair enough," Elizabeth replied shyly.

* * *

Not thirty minutes later, Miranda, Uranus, and Elizabeth emerged from Dae's laboratory. The latter two fully clothed, but without gear. Then they followed the former to the other women that were revived.

Roxanne frowned as she felt Uranus glaring daggers at her, but kept quiet about it.

"So the party's all here~!" Neideen cooed impishly.

"Indeed," Sistina confirmed. "With this, the entirety of Dae's 'collection' that could be revived has been." Several women present looked visibly uncomfortable about being called that man's collection. It was… creepy. But, they kept it to themselves. "I've foreseen that the two of you have many questions," she said, referring to the new arrivals. "Go ahead and ask. We have plenty of time before we are to head out to the council."

Uranus took her eyes off of Roxanne to address the Divine Oracle, "Alright, what purpose were we revived for?" she questioned. Might as well get the most prominent question out of the way first.

"To kill a young man named, 'Ladykiller Naruto'." Sistina answered, "He has incited rebellion among the previous generation of warriors, and is strong enough to subdue the three Abyssal Ones-"

"A lot has changed since your deaths." Chloe told the surprised women.

"Indeed," Sistina sighed at the interruption. "But back to the point: Ladykiller Naruto is strong enough to subdue the three Abyssal Ones, is powerful enough to utterly destroy a town in the blink of an eye. And as the Organization will think - he is charismatic enough to get warriors to defect to his cause."

"He has also convinced many of the defectors that the Organization are the ones who create the youma, and are the ones who send them and awakened beings to towns that refuse to pay them." Licht told them after Sistina finished speaking to them. That was one of the things Sistina had told them in one of her previous trances a while back. "A ridiculous accusation; the Organization is many things, but not even they would stoop so low and create the very things we were created to fight."

Elizabeth wetted her lips nervously. "And… _what_ do we know of him?"

"Honestly, not much." Cassandra answered with a shrug. "There are a few things that we _do_ know about him are true: he is seemingly human; an absurdly powerful one, but a human nonetheless. He can transform into a mountain sized fox with nine tails, and is powerful enough to wipe out an entire town in the blink of an eye. And he has the ability to make copies of himself that can reach into the thousands and all of them share the same abilities as the original."

Miranda picked up from there, "The current generations Numbers 3 and 5 had an encounter with him, and they bore witness to another transformation of his that seemed to be self-destructive. When he turned back he had no skin and was crying out in pain. A four tailed humanoid, that is coated in pure yoki. The Number 3 tried to cleave him in half from head to groin, but her blade was unable to even get through the yoki that covered him."

"Seeing as how this was a weaker transformation, though," Roxanne chimed in from the corner she occupied. "That said, it would be safe to assume that his stronger ones would have a similar drawback. This would explain why we haven't seen much if any of them."

"In his human form," Hysteria started, "he is fast enough to move faster than the eye can see, and is also strong enough to stop the claymores belonging to the Numbers 3 and 5 with just his forefingers. And that wasn't without using yoki."

Then Noel added, "And Sistina said he has another form that was yet to be seen."

And Sophia picked up where her friend left off, "Apparently, in this form he looks like he is covered in golden flames… according to Sistina's visions, at least. We haven't seen it yet, though, so we don't know what he's capable of in that one."

"Except she implied he is strong and fast enough to outpace and overwhelm all of us," Rosemary muttered bitterly, her voice dripping with envy as she crossed her arms.

"...Uh…" Uranus and Elizabeth's faces were drained of colour. And that's the _confirmed_ powers he has?!

"...What are we planning to do in order to combat this?" the latter asked.

"We plan to try and convince him to leave peacefully and take his harem with him," Cassandra replied. "If that doesn't pan out, though…" she trailed off, and they got the hint on what they would have to do and both Uranus and Elizabeth shifted nervously on their feet.

"He seems to be similar to us in some ways; his ability to transform is because he has a powerful demon inside of him. And said demon _is_ what he is able to transform into." Hilda added her input. "His methods of fighting are vastly different to ours, as well."

Roxanne added, "We have a theory that he can just appear wherever he wants out of nowhere. Nothing concrete, but, there have been a few warriors of the current generation that made contact with him. A team that was sent to the North, they went missing several days ago and have never been heard from since."

Sistina chimed in to finish the conversation. "We are planning on teaching each other our abilities and techniques, so we can hopefully overpower him before he has the chance to go all out."

"That… is a reasonable idea. When can we begin?" Uranus asked.

"Right now; we still have some time before we are called to meet with the council." Sistina answered.

"We can tell the two of you more about him as we're training," Rosemary told the former Numbers 5 and 31, "just be warned that most of what we know is pure speculation."

The two women nodded and they allowed themselves to wear the blindfolds as Miranda is now about to wear. They learned they were to try and increase their yoki perception to the degree it can match Neideen's… and after learning some of the stuff the person they are revived to kill is capable of doing, they were more than eager to get themselves as strong as possible.

Though they came to regret that decision when they felt the one-eyed woman molesting them five minutes in.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Morris.

Naruto backflipped over the blades belonging to Megan, and when he landed upside down on his hands, the blond quickly bent his arms and in a grand display of arm strength, pushed himself into the air and over Glissa'a transformed arms when she tried to slice into him. He spun around in midair, daftly avoiding the tentacles belonging to an outstretched Betty as he grabbed, flipped and pushed against them.

He quickly substituted with a log, and many seconds later, several projectiles coated in lightning and wind chakra, courtesy of a partially transformed Evianna, cut through the log and reduced it to splinters.

With a grunt Naruto rolled along the ground, avoiding many more wind coated projectiles, before launching up with a kick into Megan's stomach. The brunette groaned in discomfort as she staggered back, giving Naruto more than enough to side roll to his feet. He grunted when Betty managed to latch on to him with her tentrils, and tried to pull him to her, bracing himself Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and pulled against her.

He made another half-seal and made a substitution with another log; since there was nothing pulling against her, the elf-eared blonde to fell hard on her ass hard with a yelp. With narrowed eyes, the awakened being stood up and looked around for their target.

Evianna, Megan, Glissa, and Pyrrha all regrouped together when Naruto reappeared ten yards opposite them.

"He is good," Evianna said, with newfound respect for the blond.

"He is very good." Betty concurred, "For someone who is only using the most basic of his people's techniques, he is formidable."

"We just need to keep him in place long enough for the time to run out." Evianna said, not taking her eyes off of their opponent. "Think you all can do that?"

"We can most certainly try." Pyrrha answered; she wasn't feeling all that confident going up against the blond, even if he _was_ holding back on them. "We just need to make sure he can't make those hand seals."

"I can handle that," Betty told her. All she had to do was get her tendrils around his hands; doing that was the easy part. Getting her tendrils to actually grab hold of him was the difficult part. "Just keep him in place, or distracted long enough for me to do that."

" _That_ I can do," Glissa said with a disturbingly wide smile, her razor sharp claws crackled with lightning and she bounced on the heels of her feet with anticipation.

Off to the side, Lars, Chronos, Gwyn and many of the other awakened beings were watching the training Team Evianna were having with the blond. Chronos having seen a few of Naruto's powers first hand, was impressed and surprised by what he was seeing.

The offer Naruto made to him several days ago in mind, Lars was watching the training exercise with rapt attention. If he could make his own techniques, then maybe, he can use this exercise the blond was having with the women as a starting point.

Who knows? Maybe if he could use a fire technique to make blacksmithing easier? Perhaps use a water technique to help with cleaning up, if nothing else? There were several interesting possibilities.

Sitting on the ground with crossed legs and her brown summer dress pulled down past her knees, was Jessica. The former Number 5 of Chloe's generation was watching the mock fight the awakened team was having with the blond. As someone who used yoki for as long as she did, she had doubts if chakra was _really_ that effective and diverse. Then she saw it in action and all her doubts were erased. She had to get in on that shit!

Sitting beside her was Nox, the brunette came to watch this to see the fabled Ladykiller in action. She was underwhelmed, and a little disappointed when he told Evianna and her team that he was only going to use the basics of his people's techniques; then he actually started using them and her expectations were _fucking blown_.

First, he replaced himself with a log when Glissa tried to bisect him - how and where he got that was anybody's guess - then he made an ordinary clone to confuse them; the women found out who was real and who was fake, since the clone had _no yoki_ in him. Nor did he have a shadow. Now, when they started running up along the _fucking_ walls, did the buffed up woman start paying more attention to the fight.

Octavia and Agatha were watching the mock battle with great intensity. Octavia more so than Agatha, because she was watching with a _lot_ of interest. She wanted to know if this 'chakra' was capable of being used if an awakened being was in their 'monster form', and seeing Evianne, and Glissa coating their awakened appendages and projectiles in elemental chakra, had told her _yes they can._

Agatha was just watching to pass the time originally. Then things, in her opinion, started going trippy when they started running along the baley walls. Then, he started replacing himself with logs to get out of trouble, making her think at first that he was straight up turning into them. This Ladykiller boy was slowly, but surely, gaining her interest as she thought to herself that it was no wonder Riful fucked him on sight. The Abyssal loli always _was_ obsessed with power, after all. And if these were the basics he was using against the team of five, then she wondered what the advanced techniques looked like. Maybe she can convince him to give them an example?

And if not… well, she has _other_ methods to get what she wants~.

"Very good, you five; your teamwork is phenomenal." Naruto praised them.

The awakened unit beamed at his praise, thoroughly appreciating it.

"Since you've impressed me with your teamwork, I'm going to bump up the difficulty now," the blond told the women. "Keep it up you five!"

Several among them braced themselves as the awakened beings watching looked on more intensely. This was going to get good!

Suddenly there was a spike of yoki coming from the blond. Naruto's pupils turned from vibrant blue to crimson red, and the iris became slanted, like a foxes. His canines lengthened until they poked up from his upper lip, his whiskers thickened and become more pronounced. Then a bubbling crimson cloak, with two tails spouting out from the tail bone and two long fox ears from the head manifested around him.

"The two tailed cloak," Naruto growled. "Not as powerful as the four tailed one, or my Nine Tailed fox form, but it is _not_ a form to underestimate. Let's see how well you do, now."

Then, he vanished before everyone's eyes. Megan didn't know what hit her. One second, she was looking at her team's opponent from a good six meters or so away, and the next, she was… flying? There was a thud and she let out a grunt as the former Number 39 slammed into Pyrrha, knocking the redhead off her feet and sending them rolling across the ground.

Wasting no time, Glissa charged forth while Betty and Evianna harassed him from a distance. He easily caught Glissa's claws with a chakra cloaked hand and punished her for it by kicking her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs - making her let go of her sword as she was sent rolling across the ground, for several yards.

He then ducked and weaved around the projectiles and tentacles, charging forth towards his downed opponent. He was reminded of Pyrrha and Megan when the latter recovered impressively fast and managed to nail him on the chest with her bladed arms. It didn't really phase him, though, only knocking him onto his back foot as he grabbed the woman by her dress and tossed her into Betty.

Impressively, the former Number 6 dodged and easily caught the brunette projectile with her tentacles. Pyrrha was not idle, though, as she charged forth, launching her tongue out at him while Glissa hopped back up - dashing towards the blond, as well.

Naruto dodged her tongue and responded to Pyrrha's attack by throwing out his right arm in her direction; everyone was caught off guard when the cloak around his arm stretched out, growing in size and height. The redhead yelped in surprise as she was grabbed and was thrown unceremoniously at Evianna.

Then he engaged Glissa when she came within arms length, and was surprised when she viciously attacked him using hand to hand, and was trying to use her lightning chakra coated claws to deliver the most damage as she possibly can.

The former Number 2 scowled and swooped around, snatching the redhead out of the air. She flung more of her feather like projectiles at him as she set Pyrrha on her feet, only to be absolutely shocked when Naruto took a deep breath and _fucking yelled,_ and sending the feather-like blades off course completely!

"W-what?!" The short wavy-haired brunette yelped in surprise. The others were just as surprised; his yell was strong enough to completely redirect her attack! What the fuck?!

Seeing that this was going nowhere fast, Glissa decided to take matters into her own hands. Deliberately leaving herself open to a grapple, the elf-eared brunette grinned as Naruto took the bait - hook, line and sinker. She grabbed flipped around in an impressive display of acrobatics as Naruto's arm came across her chest and the next thing Naruto knew, the world started to spin and he found himself straddled by Glissa. She grinned lewdly and whispered into his ear as she ground her crotch against his. "Y'know, " she said, "last time we had ourselves a little fun, I payed Shizune a visit, and she told me I was fertile~!"

Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't help but turn beet red at that. Though it was only for a brief instant, he was thoroughly distracted, and Glissa's teammates took full advantage of the opening. With Glissa's help, Betty and Pyrrha grabbed a hold of him with their tentacles and tongue, respectively and firmly pinned him down. Even his _tails_ were immobilized for good measure!

In their experience, there was no such thing as being too careful with this slippery fucker.

"Ack!" blinking owlishly, Naruto looked at the women for a moment before chuckling. "I have to admit, you surprised me Glissa. I concede. Nicely done… all of you." and to drive home that they won, the blond's cloak went away and his features turned back to normal.

Pyrrha and Betty withdrew their grip upon him immediately, and turning completely back to normal, though Glissa lingered for just a bit - giving him a peck in the lips with a giggle, before getting up and offering her mate a hand.

Chuckling Naruto took the offered hand and was pulled up to his feet. "Good news: you're more than capable of fighting genin; inexperienced chunins would have some trouble if you were to use this sort of tactic on them. But you _will_ have to fight smarter; if I wasn't in a relationship with you, Glissa, that wouldn't have worked."

Said woman gave him a sheepish grin, though she was still quite proud of herself. "I'll bear that in mind."

"You're improving by leaps and bounds, though," he added. "Together, you have the skill and raw power to go toe-to-toe with the average low-tier single-digit, from what I've seen. Keep it up." then the blond looked at Team Evianna and added conclusively, "Glissa, Megan and Pyrrha you three are capable of going toe-to-toe with the average low-tier double-digit. Since Evianna and Betty are your heavy hitters and single digits, it'll take a while for you to catch up, but you three are closing the gap."

Glissa, Pyrrha and Megan giggled at that, each one looking rather proud.

"And what about us?" Betty asked, with Evianna nodding in agreement. They wanted to know of their assessment.

"Raw power-wise, the two of you are what we at home would call B-Class fighters - powerful enough to be jounin, but inexperienced in fighting ninja. Where I'm from that would be your biggest weakness." Naruto explained. "But since you girls are already experienced warriors, even if you _aren't_ a warrior now, you are still powerful enough to be jounin… by a long shot, in fact."

"Well, that is good to hear." Evianna said. She was happy to know that she and Betty are strong enough to be classed as an elite warrior.

"Well," the blond said as he clasped his hands, "this concludes our training session! If you're feeling up to it, you can keep on using chakra control exercises or you can go and take the rest of the day off."

"I'll check with Shizune, myself," Glissa chirped, giving Naruto a flirty grin. "I'm eager to see if I can give my mate some munchkins of my own."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Alright then. You do that." then he looked to the other women, "And what about you four?"

Megan shrugged, "I have a job in The Bearded Clam. I might as well earn myself some more Bera to spend, later on."

Evianna just smiled, "There's a certain book I want to read. I might as well use the hours I have now to read through it." she replied in a purposely vague manner.

Betty shrugged, "I got some Bera on me; I'll go and check if there is any new clothes to buy in town."

Pyrrha rubbed her arm and replied, "I'm going to take the rest of the day off."

"Okay, I'll see you girls later on then." Naruto told them.

With that Naruto and Team Evianna went their separate ways. Naruto, Evianna and Pyrrha went back into the citadel, Megan going to do her job at the inn and Glissa seeking out Shizune. The awakened beings observing them went their separate ways too, though many of them had Naruto in mind for later.

* * *

As he walked through the interior of his fortress, Naruto decided to seek out Nalani first before doing anything else, to see how she was holding up. It has been two days since he rescued her and the other hostages from those bandits, and he hadn't seen her around since then.

He wanted to fix that, and so, the blond headed over to the kitchen because he remembered her saying she was a good cook.

It didn't take long for him to get to the dining hall, and when he did he found Helen, Deneve, Diana, Eliza, Galatea, Dietrich and Renee eating. Helen was the only one gorging on food, while the others were eating small.

Smiling Naruto walked over and joined them.

Galatea smiled when she saw her husband approach, "Hello honey, so you finished the training session with Team Evianna?" she asked, prompting the other women to look at him now that he was brought to their attention.

Chuckling Naruto sat down beside Helen. "Yeah. Team Evianna's training is going along well. As a team they are more than capable of fighting against low-tier single digits. If they keep it up they'll be a more effective combat team." he answered the former Eye. Then he looked to Galatea and asked, "Do you know where Nalani is? I want to check up on her and see how she is holding up now that she is aware there are awakened beings living here."

"She's in the kitchen, cooking with Luciela and Rafaela." Eliza told him. "I have to admit the kid knows how to cook."

"Tell me about it!" Helen exclaimed, after swallowing a piece of chicken. "The seasoning in this chicken is so good!"

"Really?" Naruto looked at the partially eaten chicken that was on the table. "I might have to get a piece of it myself..." the blond said, before letting out a disappointed sigh as he stood back up. "But not yet, I still need to check up on her first."

"She'll appreciate it." Eliza said to him, "The poor girl was quivering in her shoes when she found out the castle is being inhabited by human eating monsters."

"The only reason she didn't run out screaming was because we were here, including that racoon and that redheaded friend of yours." Deneve said.

"Shukaku and Gaara." the blond said with a fond smile, "Yeah, they're almost inseparable now. If you see one, you'll find the other not too far away."

"Indeed." Galatea concurred, "I've seen the sand-made racoon staying close to your friend. He's also taken quite the liking to Miata too." and that was just the most adorable thing ever; the racoon may show that he doesn't like being hugged, but her acute yoki sensing told her otherwise. The tailed beast enjoyed it.

"I'll be seeing you girls later on." Naruto said before departing for the kitchen.

"Bye, honey!"

"See ya'!"

"Alright."

When he got there, Naruto poked his head through the door and peered into the room on the opposite side. And low and behold, he found the freckled redhead making a cooking doe for bread with Rafaela and her sister. The young teen was enjoying herself, striking a conversation with her fellow redhead and her one-eyed sister.

"It's just surprising, to me, really." Nalani said.

"I imagine it would be," Luciela said, with an amused grin. "Being around monsters, like myself, and being able to hold a conversation with us. It must be something you're not use too."

"It was." Nalani confirmed. "Seeing those people getting dragged away…" she shuddered, those screams haunted her dreams. "even if I didn't see what was happening, their screams were more than enough to fill in the rest."

"Well you won't have to worry about that." Luciela told the young woman. "Naruto is working on a way to get a replacement substance for us to eat. In one-and-a-half months, that would hopefully come to fruition. If not, I have faith that he will find another solution."

While they were talking Naruto closed the door completely and walked in. "Getting you and the others a new source of food is a work in progress," he said and his presence made Nalani, Rafaela and Luciela jump in surprise.

"You scared me!" Luciela reprimanded him.

"Sorry honey," Naruto chuckled apologetically. He looked to Nalani and said, "I just came by to see how you were holding up. How's your stay here so far?"

"It's… more than I thought it would be." Nalani said with a nervous chuckle, "I didn't think you meant they _eat humans_ _like youma._ " she quickly looked to Luciela and added, "No offense."

"None taken," the ginger replied with a nonchalant shrug. "I would have had the exact same reaction had I been in your place."

Rafaela then added to give the redhead more confidence in her own safety, "You have us here, though. And Naruto has a technique that lets him be in several places at once, and he can feel any sort of malicious intent; so if you were in trouble, he would know."

"No one here is willing to make the Lord of this citadel angry. Lest they end up like the hapless fuckers in Pieta." Luciela concluded with a sickly sweet grin.

"Heh heh heh, that is very true, Lucy." Naruto said, then he walked over and gave his wife a loving kiss on the lips, which she gladly returned. Then he walked over to Rafaela and did the same and she returned it was the same amount of enthusiasm as her sister did. After pulling away from his wife's lips, he looked to Nalani and said, "It's good to see you're settling in. Let me know if there is anything you need, within reason of course."

Nalani nodded, "I will."

Nodding with satisfaction gave his wives a chaste kiss on the lips before making his way out of the kitchen.

Thinking he didn't notice, Nalani let out a jealous sigh, much to Luciela's amusement.

* * *

" **No! Stay back! I'm warning you!"**

"Don't listen to him! There is more of us and one of him!"

"HUG HIM!"

" **No! I'm not hugnab-ack!"**

As he walked past his childrens bedroom, Naruto chuckled as he heard Shukaku being tackled by many of his kids. The tubby tailed beast was certainly huggable too. Sadly, Gaara was going to be heading back to the Elemental Nations soon, along with Temari and Kankuro and the other shinobi that came with them.

It's a shame, it feels like they just came by yesterday.

He'd have to get the seal prepped for them to use later. And as for Gaara he had no idea where his friend was… the blond shrugged; the redhead was probably with Tsunade, making damn sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid with him.

What can he say? Having a friend like Gaara was fucking awesome!

In the end though, Naruto made it back to his bedchamber and laid down on top of his bed with a tired sigh. The instant he did, the blond let out a chuckle upon feeling two pairs of arms clinging onto his. Where the hell did these two even come from, though? He swore he hadn't taught them shunshin or anything of the like.

It was quite the mystery to be sure.

Naruto hugged Alicia and Beth close, giving both twins a peck on the forehead as he plopped his head back and enjoyed their company. Soon after, the door to his bedchamber opened to reveal a scantily-clad Miria in black lingerie, right before she slipped into bed on top of her man.

She still wanted another baby, damn it!

"Still as eager as ever, I see," Naruto chuckled.

"Of course," Miria giggled, showering her husband in kisses and affection. "I love you, and I want to give back the attention you give me~." she cooed, pecking several times on the lips, cheeks and jawline.

"Even when you get jealous?" he teased her with a grin.

"Especially when I get jealous," she teased back. "Because, I know you'll shower me in extra attention when I do~!"

Naruto gave her a playful swat on the rear. "Now, now. No need to give the twins ideas," he chuckled. "They're very impressionable, you know."

A sparkle of mischief twinkled in Miria's eye. "Alicia, Beth," she chirped, "What say you to helping me give Naruto a few more kids~?"

The twins' eyes lit up at that, and they both sat up and gave their husband a seductive, half-lidded look. This was going to be a looong night…

* * *

The next day

"That should do it," Naruto announced, standing back up from where he knelt. He turned around and looked to his friend. "All you need to do is channel chakra into the seal and it'll take you back to the Elemental Nations. Since the other Kages know you're here, they should be expecting you to come back at any time now."

"I see," Gaara said, looking to the seal inked on the ground in the middle of the room. "Is there a way for us to get in contact with you?" he asked, bringing his eyes back to his friend. He didn't want to have wait eleven months across the sea just to reach here again.

"Yes, there is, actually." the Uzumaki patriarch replied, he went to a nearby desk that was full of scrolls and ink, and took out three scrolls in a drawer and handed them to the redhead. One was in his left hand, and the other two were in his right. "The one on your left, is a seal that is directly connected to the one in the middle of the room. Ei has his own, and it's what allows him to send teams from Kumogakure to here. The other two are for Iwagakure and Kirigakure. I have one for Konohagakure… but, I'll hold onto it for a little while longer." he explained to his friend.

Gaara blinked in surprise and looked at the scroll in his left hand. That would certainly make travelling a lot easier and less of a hassle for him and his people.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" Kankuro asked Naruto in concern. "I'm pretty sure we can help you out with this Organization. They're trouble if they are anything like the Akatsuki."

"Compared to Akatsuki, the Organization are a bunch of wannabes and pushovers. And with, Team Samui,Tsunade and Shizune helping me train the hybrids and awakened beings here in the way we fight, we can take them on." Naruto replied with confidence. Then he grinned, and added, "But, if things get dire, I will call on you for help. Besides, with Shukaku giving me some of his yoki, I think I can summon him here… actually, let me try that out."

Naruto focused on Shukaku's yoki into his right hand, and slammed it into the ground beside him. A poof of smoke appeared and when it dispersed, a bewildered and owlishly blinking Shukaku was beside him, Harja, Hilda, Teresa, John, Jackson and Nissa were all hugging onto a specific part of his body.

Shukaku, ever so slowly, turned his head to look at the blond beside him. **"Naruto… your kids are adorable."** the way he said it was so subdued it honestly took Gaara, Naruto, Temari and Kankuro by surprise. **"They are so. Fun. And… energetic."** then he collapsed on his front from exhaustion. **"So very energetic…"**

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro all sweatdropped at the pathetic sight the One Tailed Tanuki has been reduced to.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Sorry Shukaku," he apologised, "they tend to get a little carried away." then he clapped his hands and said to his kids, "Alright, you six, off you get. Shukaku has to go back to the Elemental Nations with Gaara now."

"Aw…." Harja, Hilda, Teresa, John, Jackson and Nissa all whined childishly. But they did as they were told.

Naruto chuckled, going down to one knee and holding out his arms. Immediately, he found himself questioning his life choices as his kids all dogpiled him, but let out a chuckle nonetheless.

"Can Uncle Kaku come back?" little Teresa asked.

"'Uncle Kaku', eh?" Naruto said, looking to the exhausted tailed beast with an amused grin. "Was that your idea?"

" **...yes."** and he may have regretted his life choices after being dogpiled. **"They** _ **all**_ **dogpiled me last night when I allowed myself to become their Uncle. Because we are technically family."** the tailed beast explained; the blond understood almost immediately, being directly descended to Shukaku's dad, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and being a reincarnation of his younger son, Asura Ōtsutsuki. **"All 29 of them…"** He muttered hauntingly. **"How do you manage having so many kids?"**

"Not easily, though I certainly don't mind. Kage Bunshin sure do come in handy, though." Naruto chuckled again, addressing Teresa with a pat on the head. "I'm sure we'll see him again, Teresa. We'll see if he can visit for your birthday, since it's coming up in a few weeks, okay?"

The little munchkin giggled and hugged her daddy's arm. "I can't wait!"

" **Oh, yay… I can't wait, either…"** Shukaku groaned, but he was nonetheless grinning. He didn't know why but he _liked_ how affectionate these brats are. Even if they were overwhelming him with it. With a tired groan Shukaku pushed himself up and looked to his former host. **"So, we going right now?"**

Gaara nodded. "Yes. Naruto has given us a scroll that will allow us to come here, without having to traverse the sea." he gestured to the scroll in his left hand. "He also gave me two more for Iwa and Kiri."

"It'll be best if they were to give us a heads up if they're planning for a visit. We don't want a misunderstanding to occur." Naruto told his friend. "Quite a few residents here are protective of me and I want to avoid a bloodbath."

"I will make sure to pass it on." Gaara told him; then the redhead looked to his brother, sister, and the other shinobi that came with him and gestured them to follow. "We're going back now."

" **Alright! Let's go. I got a few weeks of rest to catch up on!"** Shukaku said with a cheer; Gaara and the others followed the tailed beast onto the seal and looked to Naruto one last time. Then the seal they were standing on surged with chakra; the shinobi, excluding Gaara who merely settled for a respectful nod, gave Naruto a single wave before they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto closed his eyes momentarily, inhaled and exhaled. "Alright you lot," he said, looking at his kids with a playful grin, "let's see how long you can hide for?"

Hilda, Harja, Teresa, Jackson, John and Nissa all exchanged looks before running out of the room with an excited laugh. Chuckling, Naruto gave them a ten second head start before chasing after them.

* * *

Raftela frowned, eyeballing the other warriors warily. She didn't recognize them, except for in passing over the past few days. But, where did they come from? They just showed up out of nowhere.

Rimuto laced his fingers before his face as he addressed the Number 10. "Raftela," he said, "from this day forward, your assignment is over and your station is abolished. You will be given a new one."

Raftela blinked, visibly surprised. But, then, she nodded.

The elder then addressed Dae. "I trust you've finished their new gear?"

"I have," the mad scientist replied, then he gestured for Miranda to usher in the men and their delivery. His impromptu minion nodded and complied. "Made from the same materials as the swords we assign them, this armor is just as durable," Dae boasted. "I've also added.a cuirass and halfhelm to their gearset, seeing as their new station will require a bit more protection than usual."

"What would this station entail?" Cassandra asked, visibly uncertain.

"I am glad you asked," Rimuto said. "In light of this rebellion and how much trouble we've had with insubordination in the past, we of the Organization feel that our… predicament calls for the creation of a new unit: the Crimson Guard. You job will be to stamp out rebellions like this and prevent such situations from occurring again. Your first assignment will be to stop this Ladykiller at all costs and stamp out his rebellion, before he endangers the lives of anyone else."

Sistina was _so_ very tempted to say something about that, since she knows he's only doing this because of Hilda's best friend, and the fact they put several of his lovers in danger, but didn't. She even went so far as to keep it from showing on her face. There was something else, something that went beyond even this, but her visions were to blurry for her to make it out. But she knew for _certain_ that it had something to do with all of this.

"Seeing as how you have seniority in the station of dealing with… problem warriors, Raftela, you are to be assigned as their leader. If at all possible, you are also to teach them what you can of your technique."

Raftela nodded, her stare completely blank.

Seeing as they were in the dark, as far as the council knew anyway, Cassandra kept up the facade of not knowing anything new about the blond and asked, "do you have any new information about the Ladykiller, seeing as he is our first assignment?"

"We know that he is from a far away land to the west of this world, across the sea." Rimuto said, and he ignored the expressions of shock and surprise at the revelation there was other lands beyond their world.. "His powers largely come from a demonic, fox-like creature that was infused into him, much like how you have the flesh and blood of youma within you. He had comparable speed, strength and awareness, and appears to be very charismatic."

Rubel also spoke up, soon after. "His village is a mercenary culture of some kind. Simply put, it would be most apt to call him a sellsword with comparable powers to your own. He can also teleport, mask his presence, and transform into a giant fox, though we have yet to see him do so a second time."

Miranda took that time to add her input, without giving away that she had looked at their reports. "Perhaps transforming into a giant fox takes its toll on him?"

"That is the accepted theory," Rubel replied. "Seeing as Numbers 3 and 5 had recounted seeing his weaker, four-tailed transformation appearing to be self-destructive. Witnesses from Pieta also claim to have seen a one-tailed version that he can share with others, though just how much weaker than his four-tailed version is currently unknown. We hypothesize that it's one-fourth the strength, but we cannot be certain."

"Reports from the time he turned into a four-tailed fox-like creature in Pieta verify that the massive yoki spike we'd detected south of the city a few days before its destruction also came from that form. It would be safe to assume that his power in that form is comparable to that of two Abyssal Ones." there was also the fact he made a large mushroom-like cloud which could be for miles upon miles; but there was no need to tell them-

Suddenly Sistina went into a trance, throwing off Rimuto's trail of thought. "The creature of four tails, weaker than the fox of many tails, but is powerful enough to destroy a mountain… used a weaker attack than that which was used to destroy Pieta in that form he did, to kill several awakened beings. Thus the way out of Pieta was secured." then Sistina came out of her trance with a groan and held the side of her head. "I dislike it when that happens." she groaned; at least she could _remember_ what she said this time around.

"Right…" Cassandra said awkwardly.

"One last thing," Rimuto said. "He was able to use some manner of energy attack to kill Riful of the West's previous consort - the Number 3 of Isley's generation, Dauf. According to the reports given, it was a swirling ball of blue energy in the center of several spinning blades. He threw it at Dauf and created a massive crater. Not even blood was left in its wake. Beware of that technique. Do not try to block it."

"How did he and Riful end up together, then?" Lutecia asked. "Call me crazy, but I would not feel inclined to have sex with the man who killed my husband."

"That is… precisely what she did, actually," Rubel answered, much to the shock of many. "She was the one who'd initiated the orgy that followed." he added, adjusting his hat.

"...She's more fucked up than I thought then." Roxanne muttered under her breath.

"Like you're one to talk," Cassandra snarked bitterly behind the woman's back. The bitch was more fucked up than Riful in her own opinion - given how everyone she befriends 'mysteriously' dies, some time later and she never seemed to be heartbroken about it; it is safe to say the bitch had a hand in it. Honestly, she wished she could just kill Roxanne and be done with it, but the woman hasn't given her another reason to, just yet. Which was the most frustrating part!

"Riful of the West… she had sex with the Ladykiller… was this directly after he killed her previous consort?" Neideen asked; she wasn't doing this out of perversion, she was just genuinely curious. It might of been out of self preservation for all they knew.

"What are you getting at?" Noel asked the former Number 9.

"If the Ladykiller removed her consort, and she had sex with him almost immediately, then it may have been out of self preservation. Or she wanted his power all to herself." the eye-patch wearing blonde explained.

"It was immediately afterwards," Rubel stated. "According to the other three and Rafaela, she leapt onto him and he returned her affection without a second thought."

"...How good was he-YOWTCH!"

Letting loose a heavy sigh, Cassandra brought Neideen to heel with a swift, firm whack to the back of her head. Just as the pointy-eared woman was about to ask another question, Miranda returned with several black clad men pushing in small carts carrying their new set of armour.

The gear in question was comprised of dark red bodysuits with black plate armor. The girls noted, however that the tops of their new bodysuits were much thicker and visibly padded.

Rather than vambraces, the warriors were given articulated gauntlets to protect their hands and double as knuckledusters in unarmed combat. The back plate with slots for their swords was replaced by a proper cuirass, though these still had an extension with slots for their swords. Aside from the usual fauld, sabatons and spaulders, however, they also had large half-helms with nose guards and large, metal plates to protect the cheeks. This armour was also lacking the usual capes that had served no purpose, anyway.

Noel let out an impressed whistle, "That is a nice set of armour." she said; and what's more, they're made from the same material as their claymores too. Meaning the armour won't get cut like a hot knife through butter by youma or other awakened beings.

Sophia nodded concurringly. "Yeah, hopefully they'll be able to put up a better resistance to attacks from awakened beings." the current armour just plain sucked when it came to tanking hits from youma or awakened beings; eight times out of ten, their sharp claw like nails would just cut through the plate armour with little to no resistance. Honestly, it was about fucking time they got an upgrade.

They would have to retrain themselves in how to fight, while decked out in their new armour.

"Will that be all?" Raftela asked the Elder.

Rimuto nodded confirmedly, "Yes, you all are dismissed." with that said, all sixteen women left the council room with Cassandra helping her best friend push the cart carrying their sets of armour out.

Once they were out of the council room and the doors were shut behind them, Neideen exhaled and crossed her arms. "Well…. That was informative." she said with sarcasm lathing her voice. They pretty much told them what they already know. Then she went over to their 'captain' and put an arm over her shoulder, catching the woman by surprise if her eyebrows raising was any indication. "So," the one-eyed woman began with a grin, "what's _your_ deal, cutie?"

Raftela looked at her and slowly blinked, "I do not understand this question," she said robotically. "Can you please clarify?"

Neideen blinked, "You know, your previous assignment and station? They said you had 'seniority in dealing with problem warriors'," she pointed out to the Number 10; she didn't think there _was_ a station that was to deal with problem warriors. There certainly wasn't one, back in the generation she belonged to. "care to elaborate on what the grouchy old man meant by that?"

"I was Number 10 of the Organization, assigned to man the headquarters in the off chance of a revolt," Raftela explained. "Seeing as how I have been relieved of my previous station for the purpose of leading this new unit, I do not know if my number is retained, however."

"The Organization is not one to demote a warrior, unless there is a better candidate," Cassandra informed her. "The Elder said your station is abolished, not your number."

"The purpose of Number 10, regardless of skill level, is to man the headquarters and deal with problem warriors in the event of a revolt," Raftela explained. "My station is being replaced by this unit, thus I do not know if my rank retained or not, as Elder Rimuto did not clarify."

"I remember Number 10 being an ordinary warrior," Chloe said. "Times _have_ changed. Do we know what brought this change to the rank?"

"The Failed Experiment awakened, and almost destroyed the Organization in her rampage," Sistina clarified.

"The failed experiment?" Miranda asked, looking uncomfortable with that description.

"Luciela of the South." Raftela explained. "She and her sister, Rafaela were an attempt at creating a controllable awakened being. It is known as Soul Link: where two sisters are connected to one another; the one designated as Number 1 would willingly awaken and the other designated Number 2, is responsible for protecting the soul. Luciela of the South was Number 1, her sister Rafaela was Number 2. The experiment failed; Luciela had awoken, the Organization was almost destroyed and her sister was exiled."

"So, the one who gave the report of Naruto… copulating with Riful was a different Rafaela, then?" Miranda asked.

Raftela shook her head. "No. Rafaela was exiled; and after the previous Number 1 through 6 had either died or awakened, Rafaela was reinstated as Number 5 to fill in the gaps in rank. Her first known assignment was to track down the previous Number 47 after she went rogue. It was during this assignment that she first encountered the one you call Ladykiller and was charged with shadowing him, before succumbing to his temptations."

"So, he seduced her," Neideen muttered. "Credit where it's due, that was a smart move in his part. I would've done it too, in his position."

"You would have done that, regardless," Roxanne pointed out with a sigh.

"Guilty as charged," the former Number 9 replied with a sheepish chuckle.

"You said Luciela and Rafaela were an attempt at making a controllable awakened being," Licht began, bringing everyone's attention back to the conversation before it derails off course. "Were there any other attempts? The Organization wouldn't just stop because of one setback."

"There were two more," Raftela replied, "The previous generations Numbers 1 and 2, Alicia and Beth were the second attempt at the Soul Link Experiment. The first attempt at using twins. They learned from the mistakes of Luciela and Rafaela, and sought to remove their emotions. They succeeded and they were able to create a weapon they could use: a controllable awakened being."

"And what happened to them?" Sophia asked.

"Defected," Raftela said. "They were seduced by the Ladykiller, despite their training, along with the previous Number 6 and a trainee who was soon to be Number 8. Before that, he seduced the then Number 3 God Eye Galatea."

"Damn~!" Neideen giggled, "He's so skilled he can seduce even _emotionless_ warriors? Who knows, once we finally go after him, he might do the same to you if we are not careful ~."

"Are you _encouraging_ her?!" Roxanne hissed.

"I'm just saying, it's a _very real_ possibility that he will try and seduce all of us once we go after him." Neiden giggled. "'Impaled upon his mighty spear' doesn't seem to leave much room for interpretation... unless he actually wields one. I'm hoping he doesn't, because that would just be painful."

"He doesn't," Sistina stated. "We are all to become his wives and bear a combined fifty-five children between us, according to my visions."

Raftela _slowly_ turned her head to look at the pointy-eared seer, "...how many are mine?"

"What the hell?!" Roxanne squeaked indignantly.

"Five," Sistina answered. "One son and four daughters."

"Noted," Raftela stated robotically. "I shall make preparations in that event."

Lutecia nervously rubbed at her pointed ears. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but, 'preparations'?" she asked, twirling her forefinger around her curly locks.

"Children are expensive," Raftela pointed out robotically. "I shall save up so that I can afford clothing and diapers."

"The Ladykiller _is_ rich." Sistina not so helpfully pointed out. "And he has several books, that are being sold in the thousands in his homeland every month. He has enough money to sustain a small county for a week, and then some, if I'm not mistaken."

"I shall focus on studying proper parenting technique, then," Raftela said.

"...if I didn't know any better, I would think you were giving up." a squint eyed Chloe pointed out with suspicion.

"I am merely making preparations in the event that I fail at my duties and become seduced," Raftela replied, emotionless as ever. She then looked to Neideen and asked, "if I am to be copulated with, what position is most desirable to men?"

"Oh ho ho! You'd better ask Sistina for that one," Neideen giggled impishly. "It depends on the guy, and she has the foresight. The description of how you'll be taken, and in what position, will all be said by her~."

"Oh, damn it…" Roxanne muttered. To make matters worse, this was their leader! DAMN IT, NEIDEEN! She just _knew_ that pervert was at fault for her corruption! And they barely did anything!

"P-pretty much all the times you do it will be in the missionary position to ensure a successful conception," Sistina said, averting her gaze with a shy blush. "All you will need to know will be in a book you come across in a library, along the way to Morris. The name is a strangely named, orange one written by the Ladykiller, himself. Itchy-itchy, somethingorother. The vision's a bit foggy. Come back later."

"I shall be on the lookout, then," Raftela replied with a nod.

Then Neideen leaned in and whispered into the woman's ear, "He's also 15 inches long; he'll completely _ruin_ you for any other man~."

With a deep breath, Cassandra decided to take one for the team and gave Neideen a swat on the ass. "Pick on someone your own skill level, you insatiable woman!"

Letting out a pleasant squawk Neideen jumped and looked at the wavy pixie-cut haired woman in surprise, "Cassandra!" she gasped, completely taken aback. "You spanked me!" then her expression turned downright feral as she leered at the woman, "How _naughty_ of you! But if you want me to 'pick on someone' with my own skill level, I'll indulge you~!"

Poor Cassandra immediately regretted taking one for the team as she turned a ghostly pale. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation of being in the lion's den, before letting out an undignified yelp as she was hoisted over the one-eyed woman's shoulder like a sack of wheat.

"Save meee!" she pleaded, reaching out to the other women as Neideen ran off with her while cackling madly.

* * *

Naruto blinked as a shiver went up his spine _"Kurama, was it just me or did you also get that feeling of impending doom?"_

" **It was probably just you, brat."** Kurama replied nonchalantly. **"Anyway, I'm going to sleep. That Nalani Girl is approaching with some… questionable intentions."**

" _Really? Huh. I'll have to see what she wants, then."_ he thought to himself; he _did_ say she can come to him if she needed anything after all.

Immediately going to the door of his bedchamber, Naruto noticed that the redhead was now decked out in a cute, little maid's outfit while fidgeting nervously on the other side.

Smiling Naruto opened the door completely and leaned against the doorway, "What brings you here, Nalani? Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong," she assured shyly. "I… just wanted to talk, if you're free."

Naruto chuckled knowingly. This poor girl may as well have had the words 'fuck me, please' tattooed on her forehead. "Sure, we can 'talk' all you want," he said. "Come in." he stepped to the side and allowed the young woman into his room.

"So, what do you want to 'talk' about?" he asked, turning to face the teenage girl.

"I… enjoy being your cook, so far," she said. "But, I feel like I'm not doing enough for you… I mean you saved my life and put a roof over my head!"

"You're right, I did do those things,"a modest Naruto said with a warm smile. "But you don't need to do anything else. I'm just happy that you appreciated the trouble I went through."

"I… want to show that appreciation in… in other ways, though," she said. "I… I mean, is it not customary for the damsel in distress to... live happily ever after with her knight in shining armour?"

"Well… not all stories end happily ever after. But some most certainly do." Naruto chuckled. "Can I give you an example of something I said to a few of my girls, two years ago?"

Nalani looked at him curiously and nodded.

"There are no such things as heroes and villains. Just ordinary people who make the right and wrong choices. One person's hero can easily be another's villain. Before I… became the 'Lord of Morris' I was a mercenary, a soldier, and in my line of work the thin line between good and bad was blurred." he chuckled and grinned, "Fortunately, I made the 'right choices' and was seen as a hero to many people. The redhead who was here earlier? He sees me as his biggest inspiration; someone everyone should aspire to be like. But… you're not here for ideologies." He cupped her cheek in one hand and looked her square in the eye. "I think you're here for something a little more… primal."

Her cheeks matched her hair colour as she smiled at him shyly. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, a few things actually," Naruto replied. Then he pulled away from her for a moment and grinned. "You came here to show your 'appreciation' in other ways. You brought up the old damsel in distress and knight in shining armour… Let's also not forget your body language." as he talked Naruto slowly made his way behind the freckled redhead, and lingered there. He didn't do anything else however.

Only becoming more and more flustered, Nalani started wobbling as she got a bit lightheaded. Naruto caught her before she could fall and helped the freckled redhead regain her footing. Nalani blushed harder, grasping onto his arms as he kept her upright and from embarrassing herself.

Naruto chuckled, flashing her an impish grin when she looked at him. "You look _very_ cute in that, by the way~!" he told her, then he straightened her up before letting go. "So, what other ways do you want to show your appreciation?" the blond asked as he crossed his arms. He had an idea of what she wanted to do, but, he wanted to make absolutely sure of it first.

Nalani's eyes went wide, then she shyly averted her gaze. Taking a calming breath, the redhead slowly turned around and walked up to him, and urged him to open his arms. As he did, she slipped in and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a chaste, clumsy kiss. It was obviously her first, but the message was clear.

Taking that as his 'go ahead', Naruto smirked into her lips before giving her posterior a rough spank, before he grabbed her rump and started kneading the now blushing redhead through her skirt. She mewled into his kiss, doing her best to match his aggression, but quickly realized that she was ultimately too shy, so she let Naruto have his way with her.

He withdrew to ask, "Are you absolutely _sure_ about this? Because if you are, then your ass is _mine,_ " Naruto straight up told her.

Nalani turned beet red, before giving him a shy smile and nod. Naruto grinned, eliciting a yelp from her as he scooped the redhead in a bridal carry. Then, just as he approached his bed, the redhead felt a draft and looked down to see her clothes were missing.

The poor thing's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"I've gotta say, you are gorgeous!" Naruto praised, gently setting her down on the edge of his bed. "I hope you're ready. I've been known to… overwhelm my lovers a bit."

Now kneeling before Nalani and spreading her legs, Naruto gave her a good, long look and noted that she had a pretty damn nice body. She was a shapely young woman with all her curves in the right places. Her carpets also matched the drapes, though the bush was small and well-trimmed. "Very nice," he said, drawing a shy giggle from Nalani.

Then, he made her yelp and fall back in surprise, writhing with a guttural moan as he gave her folds a long, slow lick. He spread her folds and wiggled his tongue inside of her cunt, and proceeded to dive as far into her as he possibly could. Nalani whimpered as she instinctively spread her legs further open to give Naruto more access to her pussy; she felt his tongue wiggle around inside of her, flicking and licking against her frilly walls as it seeked out her sweet spots.

She lightly bit on her forefinger, and tried to keep her voice down as she vocalised her pleasure. She had to outright cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming out right, when she was suddenly overwhelmed by pleasure the likes she had never experienced before, courtesy of Naruto rubbing at her clit. She thrashed and wailed as her juices gushed forth, having came the instant he licked her little nub.

The blond withdrew his tongue and swallowed her juices as they flowed into his mouth. He pulled away when she stopped squirting into his mouth. With a grunt Naruto wiped his mouth with his forearm and gave Nalani an expectant look.

"So, how was it?" he asked her with a grin.

"Utterly divine~!" she panted. "P-please… I... I-I'm yours... f-for the taking!"

"You sure? I am pretty big, you know." Naruto pointed out to her. He didn't want to surprise the hell out of her when she finally sees how big his dick is. While his other lovers didn't mind him having such a big dick reshaping their cunts to fit his cock, that was because they were hybrids; Karui was a kunoichi, so there was a guarantee she could cope with his size. Nalani was none of them; she was an ordinary human, a civilian - there was a very good chance that he would end up hurting her. And he didn't want that.

Nalani nodded timidly, unsettled by the concern he showed.

"Alright…" the blond said with uncertainty. Then he undid his slacks and allowed them and his boxers underneath to drop down to his ankles, and kicked them aside.

Poor Nalani went white as a sheet upon seeing the behemoth between his legs. Were they even supposed to get that big?! Taking a deep, calming breath, she looked Naruto in the eye, bit her bottom lip and gave him a nod. While certainly intimidated, she was not deterred.

Naruto smiled. "I never could resist a determined woman," he said with a warm chuckle, taking off his tunic. "It's just so hot~!" The blond then crawled on up to Nalani, guiding his rock-hard dick to her sopping folds and rubbing it against her vulva.

Nalani shuddered happily, a hot shiver running up her spine and when she felt her second pair of lips part, her eyes fluttered and rolled to the back of her skull as the feeling of being slowly filled up overcame her.

Naruto paused when he felt a barrier, and looked down where they were joined. She's a virgin. Well, this was going to end up being painful for her; if only for a brief moment. "This may hurt at first," he warned. "It'll get much better, soon, though."

The redhead mewled, but nodded, bracing herself.

With a nod of his own, Naruto withdrew slightly and gave her hymen a quick jab, tearing through it before holding himself still. Nalani yelped at the sharp pain resonating through her as the innocence she'd fought to keep from being taken by those bandits was relinquished at last to her saviour. After feeling it subside to a dull throb, she then gave him a pleading look and timid nod.

Naruto smiled, cupping her face and giving her a kiss, before gently sliding in some more… and some more… and even more. Nalani's eyes grew wider and wider with every inch as she let loose a guttural moan. Holy shit, he felt bigger than he looked!

When he finally reached as far within as he could, Nalani wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles as her hands balled into fists - her knuckles going white as she gripped the sheets. Then, he started to move.

Naruto didn't want to hurt her, so he made sure to not be as rough as he was with his other wives, since they weren't 'normal'. But as the seconds went by, he picked up more and more speed. Naruto groaned at the back of his throat upon feeling Nalani's walls clamp around his prick like a vice; instead of stopping, the blond powered through it and took deep, short breaths to keep himself calm and in control of himself.

"S-so good~" Nalani mewled; she pulled him in as he descended and mewled once more when she felt him touch the most inner depths of her cunt.

Grinning at that, Naruto grabbed the redhead's thighs and started pulling her in towards him with each thrust. She wailed loudly, her inner walls clamped down and her juices splashed against the blond's lap. Naruto powered on through that as well, though with a lot of difficulty. He leaned down on top of her and started pounding her; though he was aware enough to not hurt her in any way.

The poor redhead nearly passed out on the spot. Never in her life did she feel so good! He kept up the same pace and only went faster and faster. After several minutes, Naruto grit his teeth when he felt his balls churn.

"I'm… a-about to… in or out!?" he quickly asked her; he wanted to stop, but it was so damn _hard_!

Nalani's eyes went wide and she tightened her grip around his waist. "D-don't pull out! I want it! P-please!" she wailed pathetically as yet another orgasm washed over her.

"Fine! Take it all!" and with a loud growl, Naruto slammed into her as far as he could and unleashed spurt after spurt of his potent seed into her womb.

Nalani wailed once more as she did just that. The feel of his hot seed splashing deep within her innermost depths. Naruto grunted as spurt after spurt poured into the redheads womb; then he pulled out once the spurts slowed down to the trickle.

With a sigh and a satisfied groan the blond laid down on the bed beside her and basked in the afterglow.

"So," The Uzumaki Patriarch began, "how was that?" he asked, looking to Nalani with an expectant look and a small grin. The blond had to admit, despite this not being as 'rough' as he would like, it was something he enjoyed very much.

"Muuuh, s-so good~." Nalani mewled pathetically. She clenched her thighs together and tried to keep his sperm from leaking out.

Chuckling Naruto looked up at the ceiling and yawned. Then he inhaled sharply and leaned up, looking towards the door with narrowed eyes.

"W-wha-what's wrong?"

"...Nothing," Naruto exhaled, laying back down once more. "I was expecting someone to open that door to be honest." it's become a frequent thing that someone opening his door to join him in bed barely fazed him. "Never mind that, though. You can stay here, until you're ready to go back to your room… or you can just stay here for the night."

"Good," the redhead croaked with a tired chuckle. "I'm… not confident in my ability to walk, just yet."

"You should be ready in case Alicia and Beth show up then. They like to join me in bed nearly every night." same goes for Miria when she wants attention from him.

"I've noticed," she giggled. "This was not the first time I wanted to approach. When I saw them heading to your room, I… backed off, though. I'm so terribly shy." she averted her gaze in mild embarrassment. "The thought of doing it with someone else in the room intimidated me. Now, the only regret I have is not giving myself to you sooner."

Naruto chuckled. "It's only been three days, you didn't miss much."

"I… am not a patient person," Nalani replied sheepishly. "Not in that way, at least. I hate waiting…"

"Huh," he mused, "you could'a fooled me." He then looked over to the redhead and cupped her cheek. "If there's ever anything else you want, just ask."

Nalani giggled and whispered, "I will." Then, the exhaustion of being so thoroughly fucked overtook her. She drifted off to sleep without another peep.

* * *

The next day

Today was a little interesting for Naruto. He was minding his own business, walking around the Bailey's battlements and just enjoying the view of the entire town below them and then some, when Lars came up and asked him for advice.

"How does this shape manipulation work?" the awakened being asked.

"It's really hard for me to explain," Naruto replied, he tore his eyes away from the view to look at one of the newest residents of Morris, "but shape manipulation is the highest form of chakra control there is. It's very hard to do." to give the man an example, Naruto held out his right hand and showed him the Rasengan in its most basic form. "This is the Rasengan, a technique that belonged to my father. It's purely made out of chakra and this is the best representation of shape manipulation taken to its highest level. If I remember it right… shape manipulation can determine how big your technique is going to be, its range and its purpose."

Lars studied the Rasengan with interest. "I see," he looked at the Uzumaki Patriarch and asked, "how did you achieve it?"

"It's a three step process. Something that I will not be able to help replicate… unless I were to find the right materials." Naruto replied with shrug and allowing the Rasengan to dissipate. "If you're making a technique of your own, then your best bet would be to look at the scrolls provided by Team Samui. Or you can ask them for pointers, since they _are_ helping me teach the others. There is also Tsunade, since she has perfect chakra control herself, so she may be able to give you a few pointers. But if you want to use my method, I'll see what I can do."

He just needs an abundance of water balloons and rubber balls is all. He just needs to find them; or something similar to them. Maybe he could order some from Kumo or Suna? He certainly had the money to buy hundreds of them.

Lars shrugged nonchalantly; he wasn't all that broken up about not learning anything from him. Naruto _did_ say he wasn't good at teaching. But after seeing the Rasengan, he had a semblance of an idea of what he should do to make his own technique.

Naruto wasn't going to let Lars go without giving him _some_ advice, though. "Here is a pointer for you: the basics of any technique can be made through observation. The Rasengan was made after my dad saw a Bijudama being used - which was what I used to destroy Pieta. Since you saw what the Rasengan looks like, you can base a technique off of that - or if you want, you can make your own variation of it."

Lars nodded. "I'll see what I can do," he said.

Naruto added on before Lars could leave. "Making your own technique is one of the hardest things you can ever do. It took my dad three years to create the Rasengan through trial and error, and when he was alive my dad had plans to make it even stronger. It took my dad's mentor one year to learn it. For me, it took me around a month or two - because I cheated on the last step."

Lars quirked an eyebrow. "Cheated?"

"Kage Bunshin." Naruto answered with a sheepish smile. "I didn't have the chakra control to pull off the third step at the time... so I used Kage Bunshin to help out with that one."

"I see…" Lars mused; so he made a copy of himself to help out with a technique he had trouble with. That left open so many possibilities. With that thought in mind the awakened being left Naruto to himself and depart the battlements.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Staff, Cassandra was practicing her Dust Eater in the new armor and was pleasantly surprised that the cuirass she is wearing didn't hinder her movements in the slightest.

This was because it ended right where her back pivoted, so while it left her belly still a bit vulnerable, she was able to move about freely enough that her technique wasn't interfered with. She just needed to get used to the weight and mind the still-present weaknesses of her new gear. On the sidelines, the others marveled at her technique and skill, much to her embarrassment. She still didn't like using this technique while others were present, despite Miranda's reassurances. Especially when it was one of the main causes of turning the rest of her generation against her, when she died trying to avenge her friend. But, she pushed that aside.

If they were to prepare for the worst and teach each other their techniques, then the others needed to see what that entailed. On note of showing them said technique, at least she wasn't getting dust on her face-

"You got dust on your face!" Roxanne called out.

"Ack!" Cassandra abruptly stopped performing her technique and fell on her face. Then she sat up and started to frantically rub at her cheeks with the back of her hands, much like a cat.

"Oh, stop teasing her!" Miranda growled scoldingly at the plaited wavy-haired blonde beside her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Roxanne giggled sheepishly. She tried so hard. She really did. But, old habits die hard.

"Teasing aside…" Licht glared at Roxanne from the corner of her eye, "that technique of yours is impressive, Cassandra. I am certain if you were to use it on me in a real fight, I would be handily defeated."

As she stood up, poor Cassandra turned beet red and started sputtering, not used to the praise. "Uh… thanks."

"I can see why you were brought back." Chloe praised, with Lutecia nodding concurringly. "That technique alone makes you a force to be reckoned with. It gives you a full 360 degrees of attack, allowing you to fight multiple attackers at once and to strike at unexpected angles."

"I find it hard to believe you learned to do that just by dancing." Hilda said, with an impressed tone.

"There was a little more to it than that, admittedly," a still-flustered Cassandra said, "though being a good dancer certainly gave me an advantage. It took me nearly 30 years to perfect it."

"We don't have 30 years though." Roxanne pointed out.

"It took 30 me years to _invent_ it," Cassandra rebutted. "It'll take far less time to teach."

"Ah," Roxanne rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Fair enough. When you said it took you 30 years to perfect, I thought you were implying it would take us that amount of time to do as well. Good to see I was wrong, even if I am learning it last."

Cassandra frowned. Damn bitch was being too civil. She was clearly up to something, but decided to file those thoughts away for later. "Indeed, you _will_ be the last one I'm teaching it to," she muttered spitefully.

"Now, now," Neideen giggled. "No need to be mean to each other. Save it for after we deal with the Ladykiller, eh?"

Roxanne frowned, sincerely hoping they'd lose to him, regardless, now. At least she would still be alive then - even if she'd be relegated to his bed warmer in that scenario… who knows, maybe he will be completely civil and avoid fighting them altogether? The chances of that happening are near abysmal, but a girl can hope!

"So, where do we begin when it comes to learning your cool technique?" Miranda asked, and Cassandra was embarrassed to see that her best friend was practically gushing.

It was so adorable! And embarrassing... But, adorable!

"Uh… r-right." Cassandra cleared her throat, "First, we start with flexibility and balance," she explained. "To get my technique to be as effective as possible, you need a lot of leg and upper body strength." to give her audience an example she performed her technique slowly. She held her claymore in one hand, and swayed around in a circle in one place, putting all her body weight on her right leg and as she moved she skillfully put her weight on the left. She did not lean backwards or bend her back as she showed them. Then she stopped and addressed them.

"This is the easiest method when using my technique. Did you see how much weight I was putting on my legs as I moved?" the wavy-pixie paired blonde questioned them.

Noel nodded with analytic eyes, "Yeah, when you moved, you put all your weight on your legs."

Cassandra nodded, and then she gave them another example doing the exact same thing, only she leaned backwards and had to spread her legs out to evenly distribute the weight and pressure her body was feeling. "The lower you go when performing this technique, the more pressure you put on your legs and back." she stopped and addressed them again. "That is where your flexibility and leg strength comes in. since the lower you go the more difficult it becomes to perform the Dust Eater."

"And you can bend so far back, your head and back are almost touching the ground. Yet, you have enough leg and body strength to keep moving." Rosemary said with an impressed look on her face.

"That is impressive, I have to admit." Hilda said with a smile. "I can see why Naruto would have trouble against you in particular, Cassandra. With you being able to lean and bend back so low to the ground, you can come at him from directions he will not be expecting."

Now even more flustered, Cassandra could only nod. "I-I'll do my best to teach it to all of you," she eventually said. "I think the best place to start would be calisthenics to build up muscle strength and get used to moving your body like that."

"This can easily tie into my technique," Noel pointed out. "Since my technique is sort of similar, you just need to be able to do armless cartwheels, which requires a lot of upper body and leg strength to perform. It would be like two birds with one stone - but we can get your one out of the way first, since this is your lesson."

"I actually like your idea better," Cassandra replied.

"Better idea or not, we'll start off with yours first, since your one is harder to do. If we get the hardest out of the way then we can move on to mine." Noel told her and explained at the same time.

"Fair enough," the elf-eared blonde replied before looking to the other girls. "My recommendation would be to start with lunges and squats to build up strength in your legs. Afterwards, we'll start doing stretches to improve flexibility, before doing some balance exercises."

Out of everyone in the room, only Miranda was the most enthusiastic. Cassandra quirked a brow at that and the corners of her lips twitched upwards. Her friend _did_ idolise her a lot; thought the world of her too. She didn't like her Dust Eater, but she was touched that her best friend was so eager to be able to use it.

The other women followed suit, even Raftela though the woman was more steady and slow about it. Probably to make sure her muscles would burn when she does her squats and lunges.

"How long should we do this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Until your legs feel loose.." the woman replied. "Once that happens, take a five minute break before starting up again. You are also compensating for the new armour, so that will make things more difficult than it would normally be."

"Alright." Elizabeth said.

Five minutes later, Cassandra was nodding approvingly when they finished doing their lunges and squats. She exhaled and rolled her shoulders; now it was time for the next part.

* * *

Later that day, back in Morris, Miria was none too happy to see Nalani limping on by. She knew _damn_ well what had caused the redhead to still be walking funny!

Taking in a deep, calming breath and sighing heavily, the possessive, suddenly-grumpy former Number 6 carried on. Naruto wanted her to check on Camilla, while he was making preparations for the upcoming wedding. Speaking of her husband, the blond pulled her into a comforting, one-armed hug and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You want some extra attention, again?" he asked with a warm smile.

"I'm fine…" Miria muttered. "I've just been a bit moody, as of late."

"Oh?" he blinked, "Is it something you want to talk about?" Naruto asked her, honestly curious and feeling a bit concerned for her.

"No… Again, I'm fine," she replied with a smile, legitimately flattered. She'd snagged herself one hell of a man. "I just… can't help but be jealous of the newcomers," she admitted sheepishly. "You know how possessive I am. I might take you up on that offer later, though."

"Yes, I do know how possessive you are. And I think it's your most endearing trait. Apart from the mind blowing sex we have~."

"Oh, stop it," she giggled. "If anyone's mind gets blown when we do it, it's mine. I honestly think I've become addicted to you~!"

"I personally know I'm addicted to you." Out of everyone, Miria was the among the ones that showed the most affection. Riful may have been the first, but it's Miria who always keeps him company. Alicia and Beth only go with him - sometimes - when he's venturing out of Morris, and are always with him when he's in bed. Clare and Galatea were among the first too, but Miria had the two of them beat in sheer passion. Only Jean, Priscilla, and Cynthia rivaled her in that regard, with Flora, Ophelia, and Luciela on their heels. "You're beside me so much, I'm honestly beginning to think you can't stand being away from me." Naruto told her with a massive grin.

"Not for very long," Miria admitted, her cheeks burning brightly. "Partially because of an irrational fear that some hussy will snatch you up and I'll never see you again. It's silly, I know-"

"It's not silly at all." Naruto butted in, "Being alone for my entire childhood, I have that fear too. I'm afraid that, if I don't show you girls enough love and attention, you'll get sick of it and you would eventually leave me. That's one the reasons why I always have clones and the seals."

Miria smiled brightly. Never in her life had she thought a man with so many wives would care so much for them, until she met Naruto. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Naruto smiled at her. "I love you, too. I really, really do." he gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

With that, the two lovebirds slipped into a comfortable silence as they ventured forth to the town. Only Naruto took notice of a tagalong trailing a fair ways behind them, though he didn't show it. Soon, Naruto waved Miria off as she went to the Bearded Clam, while he went to the temple to talk to Father Isaac.

He walked past the lewd statue of St. Nymphetemina with a chuckle, and entered the temple. The tagalong that was following him didn't venture inside, or delve any closer to the place of worship. They just stayed outside. All the better for him, since he can put all his attention on finding the priest.

Naruto took a deep breath, let out a sigh and went about his search for the man. He needed to set up that wedding for himself and Clarice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Bearded Clam at around the same time, as Miria entered the establishment she actively searched out for the secretly defected Number 20. It didn't take long for her to find the woman. Near the back of the establishment was Camilla; she was by herself for once, drinking an alcoholic beverage of some kind. Megan was behind the counter, looking bored out of her mind as she scrubbed the surface.

Miria sighed and went over to Camilla and asked as she sat down on the chair beside her, "so, how's it been going?"

The Number 20 pulled the jug away from her mouth, and smiled. "Still 'gathering' information," Camilla answered, bending her fingers with a look of sarcasm. "my handler, Ingmar will be arriving in a few weeks for my monthly report. I just to get some credible information on Naruto and mix it in with some huge amount of bullshit to throw those bastards in the wrong direction."

Miria nodded approvingly that is something she can get behind; anything to throw those bastards in the wrong direction will be a boon for the rebellion. "Good, tell me what you have on him so far and let's see what we can add on to it."

"One of the things I've 'learned' is that he can make copies of himself, but I didn't get much else since the citadel is heavily occupied." the woman replied.

"Hmm... " Miria immediately began to think of how they can use this to spread misinformation to the Organization. "...let's say, if you're asked, that you managed to find several copies of Naruto running about during the night."

Camilla nodded, "Alright, that I can do."

"You should have something else to tell them as well..." but what she can tell her handler is something that Miria wondered.

"What about something they would already know?" Camilla suggested.

The woman looked at the her with interest. "What do you have in mind?" Miria asked.

"Naruto's exploits in Pieta had reached the Organization because they overheard eavesdroppers talking about him. If they know of his ability to turn into a giant fox, then it may be possible that they could have discovered his other feats."

The sandy-brunette looked thoughtful for a moment. "Naruto _did_ show us his 'kyuubi cloak' and shared it with us before he went off to deal with Luciela. You can use that."

"Sounds like a plan," Camilla said with a nod. "What can you tell me about it? If the handlers and Elder already know about it, then they're going to want to know details on it. Just give me some, not all."

Miria closed her eyes and leaned against the table in thought. "...let's go with the basics then: the cloak is able to increase all of our abilities. That means our regeneration, strength, speed, durability, reflexes, and techniques. How much they're going to be increased will be purposely vague; we should tell a partial truth."

"Noted," Camilla replied with a nod.

"The truth: when we have the cloak, we were able to briefly go toe to toe with Rigardo who was the Number 2 in Isley of the North's generation." Miria paused and thought on what the lie should be. "The lie… it is extremely tiring to maintain. The cloak is parasitic, leeching off our yoki. The more damage we take or use the cloak, the more of our yoki it takes."

"Alright," the Number 20 replied, taking note that this being a lie implied that these cloaks either were self-sustaining or they revitalized their bearers. Very interesting… "Anything else?"

Miria rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Let's give them another truth: Naruto has another source of energy that is vastly different from yoki. The lie: you have no idea what it is capable of."

"What if they ask how I know he has another source of energy?" Camilla immediately asked.

Miria had a solution to that little problem, "Simple: you saw him use such a technique while he was out removing some youma that ventured close by. He showed us a technique a during one of our training sessions, that is shape manipulation taken to its highest form. He calls it Rasengan, and it is a weaker, incomplete version of the technique he used to kill Riful's consort."

"Alright," Camilla replied with a nod. She was so curious as to what this second energy was capable of. If she recalled correctly, he used it to make a copy of himself, but what else could he do, she wondered.

"I think that's enough 'information' gathering to keep those bastards in the Organization satisfied." Miria said.

Camilla hummed thoughtfully before shrugged. "Very well," then she gave Miria a naughty leer and asked, "so… what is Naruto like in bed~?"

Miria turned beet red, glaring at the hussy beside her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, of _course_ I would~!" the Number 20 giggled, before sighing dreamily, "I'm so jealous of you and the others, to have someone so kind and caring looking after you. And giving you as much sex as you want~." if only her stigma was healed… "And even kids… Not sure I'm ready to have one, mind you, but having the option would be nice."

Miria sighed. "He's so much better than I could have _ever_ imagined when I met him," she admitted under her breath. "I'm honestly addicted to him. He just feels so… good, when he's pounding me into the mattress." she suddenly looked at Camilla from the corner of her eye and felt her brow twitch irritatedly upon seeing the woman beside her drooling with a perverted open mouthed grin on her face; her expression was distant, as if she were in an entirely different place.

Miria had a _very_ good idea just what she was thinking. Thinning her lips the sandy-brunette drove her elbow into Camilla's side and took her out of her daydreaming.

"Ouch!" Camilla rubbed her side and shot Miria an irritated look, "You didn't have to do that you know." she also noticed the drool running the side of her mouth and wiped it away with the sleeve of her bodysuit.

"You were thinking of fucking my husband weren't you." Miria stated with a flat tone.

Camilla blinked once, then twice, before closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "I am not going to confirm or deny that I was." she blonde replied looking away with an air of smugness around her.

* * *

When Naruto entered the chapel, the blond was entirely aware someone was following him and Miria. He didn't know _who_ that person was, but from the amount of yoki they possessed it had to have been a single digit.

Outside, leaning casually against the statue of Saint Nymphetemina, was a well-built brunette with long, bristly tresses and wearing a simple brown dress. Nox the former Number 4 of Rosemary's generation was the one stalking Naruto and Miria; she didn't care for the latter, it was the former she was _more_ interested in.

Honestly, for someone so powerful, Nox would have thought him to be a strict, no nonsense type. Boy was she surprised to see that Naruto was understanding, lenient, and most importantly treats awakened beings as if they were _human_ and not _monsters_ as a lot of people think them to be. And he's completely aware of their diet and is working on getting them innards to eat and what is more, he doesn't mind that they _have_ to eat human innards. In fact, he is trying to find a way to _grow_ them food to eat; if that arm of his is fake, like he says it is, then having an unlimited supply of innards grown for them will be a reality that is closer than they think.

She was excited for this and Nox _rarely_ gets excited. Honestly, she _hoped_ she wouldn't have to go out and stalk her prey again any time in the future. While that was her MO, it didn't mean she had to like it.

The fact that he was feeding her so she wouldn't have to made her want to… show her appreciation. She grinned. She had the _perfect_ way to show her appreciation; she would follow him for several minutes and when he is in a secluded place, she'll drag him into an alleyway, get down on her knees and give him the most mindblowing blowjob she can possibly muster.

She wasn't very experienced in the skill, but she was going to do her damnedest, regardless.

"What are you doing?"

"Gah!?"

Poor Nox nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing Octavia's voice come from behind her. The brunette turned and found the blonde standing directly behind her; Agatha was by her side, as well. Both women were garbed in the dresses they came with: an elegant, pink and yellow dress for Octavia, and a black and red halter dress for Agatha.

"N-nothing!" she hastily sputtered.

"You seemed rather excited to be doing nothing," the blonde pointed out with a giggle. "You were planning to do something naughty with Lord Naruto, weren't you~?"

"N-no! I wasn't planning to give him a blowjob or anything!" Nox denied, only for her eyes to widen when she realised what just came from her mouth. She gave the two woman a narrow eyed glare, "You. Didn't. Hear. Any of this."

"Our lips are sealed… if you do one thing for us." Octavia said with a devious smile.

Nox scowled. "That depends on what this 'one thing' is."

"We want to join in," Agatha told the brunette with a flat stare. "Having heard how good he is from several warriors, and other women like us, I'm curious if he _is_ as good as they say he is."

Nox blushed, averting her gaze. "F-fine… Now that you mention it, I may need the help if he is." if the rumour of him fucking Riful for seven days straight is true, then she'll need all the help she can get.

"Excellent!" Octavia chirped with a pleasant smile. "I take it he is in the chapel?"

"Yes." Nox answered as she looked back at the building in question. "He has been in there for nearly 10 minutes now. Rumor has it, he's planning on adding the mud head to his little collection of wives… either her or the ginger he rescued from that bandit camp, recently. Possibly both? There are several theories floating about the grapevine."

"That weakling? Why would he be interested in the mud head?" Agatha asked; had she had eyebrows they would have been raised in surprise.

"Maybe he wants more of a pet?" Nox shrugged.

"Actually, I heard Lord Naruto was the weakest of his generation and was treated as bad as the Mud Head was when he was a warrior. He might see himself in her." Octavia said,

"That makes sense," Nox said with a nod. "He seems the type."

"I'm also the type that doesn't judge a book by its cover," Naruto said, appearing behind Octavia and Agatha from the corner of the statue they were standing beside. Poor Nox jumped a good two feet in the air with a squawk, startled out of her wits.

Agatha and Octavia were just as startled, as they jumped a foot in the air with a squawk of their own. Naruto easily caught Agatha in a bridal carry and grinned at the awakened beings with amusement.

Nox looked at the chapel, then back to Naruto, then at the chapel again, before looking back to Naruto. "How did you- but you were- how!?"

The blond chuckled as he set an embarrassed Agatha on her feet, "You girls really need to work on your awareness. I came out of the chapel a few minutes ago actually."

"That can't be, your yoki is still in the chap-" Nox started, only to pause momentarily upon feeling the yoki signature belonging to Naruto vanish. "...Shadow Clones." the brunette deadpanned in realisation. She refused to say his techniques in his language - to her, it sounded a lot better in English than… whatever language it is he is speaking in.

"Yep. Shadow Clones; Kage Bunshin, whatever it is you want to call it." then he gave Octavia and Agatha a playful spank. "So, what are you three babes doing all the way out here?" he asked flirtingly.

Both women yelped and giggled on contact, while Nox shyly averted her gaze. "We… wanted to thank you for everything."

"Well, your thanks has been received." Naruto chuckled; then he grinned impishly and gave Nox a playful spank as well, causing her to yelp on contact and giggle. He could feel her jealousy when he spanked Octavia and Agatha, so he felt the need to include her as well. "I have to ask: are you women _always_ naked under your dresses?"

Octavia gave him a playful jab. "Oh, save it for when we find somewhere private, will you?"

He chuckled and rubbed at the place she playfully hit him, "What? I'm not allowed to ask 'innocent' questions?" his question was anything but innocent and he knew it.

"Let's just say that we wear the bare minimum," the blonde told him with a dangerously playful smile.

"I certainly wouldn't mind giving you an eyeful in the alley," Agatha added with a lewd grin.

Naruto gave the redhead an interested smile, "I see…" then he looked at Nox who was quiet and stoic faced. "And what about you, pretty woman?"

She smiled shyly and said, "I wouldn't mind doing the same~."

The blond let out a hearty chuckle at that. "I see, then I think a place where you can give me that eyefull is needed."

"I would _love_ to have that," Octavia giggled, "But where, oh where, can we find such a place?"

Chuckling Naruto grabbed Octavia and Agatha by their posteriors and squeezed their nice asses. "Let me lead the way and I'll take you there."

"Oh, please do~" Octavia giggled impishly.

"Alright, let's duck into an area away from prying eyes, so we don't startle the locals," with that, he gestured from the women to follow and they slunk off into a nearby alleyway. "Alright, you three; hold on to me."

Agatha and Octavia did so wrapping an arm around his own. Nox on the other hand grabbed hold of Naruto is a more… unethical manner… by pressing her front against his back and sliding her hand under his trousers and pants to grab his dick.

"Oh~!" Nox was _pleasantly_ surprised to find how big he was flaccid. He was _massive_! "Well, well, aren't you a big boy~?" she said with a downright hungry look on her face. She wiggled her breasts against his back and dampened her lips in anticipation; she was _definitely_ going to tame that monster in his pants!

Naruto chuckled warmly. "You'd be surprised," he whispered. "Hold on tight, you three, what I'm about to do has been known to give my girls a bit of vertigo."

With that, Naruto and the girls suddenly appeared in Raby Castle's royal bedchamber. True to his word, Agatha, Nox and Octavia felt a bit dizzy, for a moment, but it was mercifully brief.

"Welcome to Raby Castle!" Naruto stated proudly, "The first castle we inhabited shortly after Pieta. Now..." the blond gave the awakened women a leering look as he gave them all a look over, "now that we're alone, maybe _now_ you can answer one of my previous questions: are you women _always_ naked under your dresses?"

Since she _saw_ him first, Nox was all too eager to _show_ him first, sauntering around as she slightly lifted her dress and bent over at the hip to present herself to him unabashedly. The brunette leered at him over her shoulder and giggled, shaking her booty enticingly.

"Oh, very nice~!" Naruto said with a grin. He reached forward to grab at her posterior and firmly kneaded and massaged her. "Very nice, indeed. You have a nice ass." then he looked to Agatha and Octavia, "And what about the two of you?"

Agatha wasted no time, undoing the bow that held the upper portion of her halter dress in place. As gravity kicked in, the cloth flopped down to expose her nice, round tits. She had a very nice physique, Naruto noted; Agatha was well toned and had rounded hips, and she was clean shaven too.

Octavia was next, she pulled the strap holding her dress up, down her shoulders and the dress flopped down to expose her nice, round tits. Naruto noticed that she was a _lot_ bigger than Agatha in the chest area; the blonde had to be a cup bigger than the redhead! And like Agatha, Octavia was well toned and had rounded hips. Unlike Agatha, she had a neat trim of hair on her pelvis - and the carpet matched the drapes.

"All three of you are gorgeous~!" Naruto praised. "But… there's something missing…" then he looked at Nox who was the only one of the three awakened beings that was still clothed. "Oh yeah, you're still dressed, Nox. Get naked, now!" he ordered commandingly.

A hot, pleasant shiver ran up her spine as the brunette complied without a second thought. There was a plop as her dress was swiftly shed. Then, she dropped to her hands and knees. Nox grinned at him lewdly, presenting herself once more.

"That's better," Naruto said with an approving grin. Being the only one of this foursome still overdressed for the occasion, Naruto took off his clothes as well and tossed each fabric of cloth aside.

That was when Octavia, Agatha and Nox saw his dick for the first time. Fully erect. And unsurprisingly, they were fucking _shocked_ at how long it was. All three of them felt an agonizing pang of lust the instant they saw it. Their most primal of instincts took that time to rear its head; they _needed_ to mate with this stud!

"J-just get over here and fuck me, please!" Nox pleaded longingly. "Have your way with me to your heart's content~!"

Never in her life had she felt so… cowed. There was no way in hell she was going to tame that beast of a cock! But, at the same time… she would certainly not mind letting it tame her!

Naruto came up to the brunette, hugging her to him as he growled into her ear. "From now on, whenever we're alone, you are to call me Naruto-Sama. You also have to be naked at all times, with guests at the castle being the only time you are allowed to wear clothes. Understand?"

"As you wish," she cooed, grinding her crotch against his. "I am yours to use as you please~!"

Naruto guided his monster dick to her cunt and rubbed at her dripping wet vulva. Then, he poked his head into her, eliciting a gasp from the well-built brunette. She collapsed in longing and pleasure before him, her ass enticingly raised in the air before him as Naruto placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her prone form towards him and pushed into the depths of her sopping wet cunt.

Naruto bared his grit teeth as Nox's cootch squeezed down on him as he delved further and further into her. She was practically sucking him in, and the sheer tightness of her cunt made him think she was actively trying to keep him from pulling out. Well, he can't have that stop him, now can he?

"I hope you're ready, Nox, because I'm going to fucking _own your ass!"_ After that, Naruto moved his hands to her firm ass and started moving her back and forth as he immediately started fucking her like the stud he was.

Poor Nox wailed, brought to orgasm almost instantly. She didn't have a chance to properly adjust to his dick before he started pounding her, and now she was completely at the mercy of this man within her… of this stud who would ruin her for any other male… of this _bitch-breaker_ claiming her body and what little innocence she'd previously had as his erotic trophy to do with as he pleased~!

Octavia shuddered in lust as she and Agatha bore witness to this powerful stud claiming another woman. Oh, she wondered how that massive schlong of his felt - to have it touching the farthest depths of her folds and tapping her cervix. To have him reshape her pussy so only he can give her pleasure!

The blonde rubbed her thighs together and started squeezing her breasts with one hand to try and quench the burning desire in her loins. She would have her turn soon, she just needed to be patient is all…

As for Agatha, the redhead was watching the mating couple copulate with great intensity… or rather, she was watching the fifteen inch, monster cock, disappear within Nox's vagina, inch by delicious inch with barely restrained lust. She was so tempted to crawl over there and get a piece of that cock herself; but she managed to restrain herself. After all, rewards go to those that wait. And the reward she's going to get was that slab of dick fucking her brain's to mush~!

Nox on the other hand was feeling the full brunt of Naruto's assault. And she was vocalising her enjoyment of it. "Yes~! More! By Teresa and Clare, keep fucking me like that, I beg you~!"

Naruto came down upon the prone awakened, slipping his hand underneath and playing with her clit as he suddenly doubled his pace. Nox howled in pleasure as another orgasm, so soon after the first, was coaxed out of her. He was so good~! The Uzumaki Patriarch was just so good at this!

He was _everything_ those other women said he was and more!

Naruto grit his teeth and growled as he powered through her orgasm, wanting to make this last tor the brunette, just a little longer, before succumbing to the urge to spill his hot, potent seed within her. Nox wailed once more, as yet another wave of pleasure crashed into her as Naruto pounded the brunette without mercy.

"Do - oh fuck yeah - d-do you want to take over for a bit, Nox?" Naruto asked groaning as he felt the entirety of brunette's cunt milking his prick. The awakened being was practically _begging_ for his seed. But he wasn't done yet and he wants to see if Nox wants to take the lead and try to get him to fill her up with his baby batter.

With a roar of exertion, the woman in question pushed herself up and back, before sitting up and Naruto laid back and held her steady. Nox then spread her legs and started bouncing on her mate's mighty shaft, clenching her muscles and doing her damnedest to milk the seed straight out of his balls.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto groaned, his toes curled up in pleasure as the awakened being now fucking _him_ did her best to get him to cum. "That's it! That's what I'm talking about, you sexy bitch! Keep that fine ass moving!"

Nox doubled her pace, fucking Naruto with all her might as she howled in utter bliss. Suddenly the world around her became a blur as Nox felt herself get lift off the ground. The next thing she knew, she was on the queen sized bed, but still on top of _her_ mate. She looked back at him from over the shoulder and squint her eyes as a dangerous grin spread across her lips.

Then her eyes changed to the infamous demonic golden eyes of the youma, and her pace fucking _tripled_ as she fucked her man into the mattress.

THAT finally triggered Naruto's release; his eyes crossed, his toes curled once again, and his balls churned as his prick throbbed in preparation for his release. Then Naruto slammed up and into her while she came back down, and held her in place as he bellowed his release.

Nox's eyes went wide and she wailed in pleasure as she felt Naruto's hot seed being planted within her, shooting as deep as humanly possible and splashing against the very back of her uterus. The feel of his wet heat splashing within her, of being marked as his mate once and for all, of her man's essence filling every nook and cranny of her innermost chamber with the intent of conceiving a crossbred child proved too much for the awakened brunette. Her eyes returned to normal, before rolling back into her skull as she fell back upon Naruto with an undignified thud, having fainted on the spot.

Naruto grunted at the added weight, and chuckled as he held her to him. Then he reached up and cupped her tits, massaging them as he waited for his potent spurts to die down. After a minute Naruto finally pulled out of Nox's cunt and gently laid her beside him, then he gave her a loving kiss on the lips that lasted for several seconds.

When he pulled away the blond felt the mattress shift; and when he looked Naruto found the culprit. Octavia was crawling up to him like a cat stalking its prey. She had a frightening cheshire grin on her face as her eyes were slanted and golden instead of their normal colour. He could smell the arousal on her too. She was practically dripping wet for him and his seed.

Naruto was still as hard as a brick, and his dick became almost painfully hard at the sight of this blonde crawling up to him on her hands and knees.

"Well well," Naruto chuckled with a grin, "I wonder what you're going to do~?" he had an inkling, but he'll let her surprise him.

Octavia's cheshire grin got even wider if that was possible. She then climbed up and wasted no time, taking his dick into her mouth with a cute, little 'nom' the _instant_ her face was within reach. Then she lavished his dick with her tongue and started sucking any left over cum out of his dick.

"Oh… fuck yes!" Naruto's head fell back on the pillow as Octavia sucked him off. He reached down and caressed the blonde's scalp, as thanks; then he looked at Agatha, who hadn't moved from her spot. He reached out to her and asked, "You wanna cuddle while you wait for your turn, Aga?"

The redhead giggled and scurried on up to his bed without a second though. She certainly enjoyed that thought. As Agatha hugged Naruto's arm and snuggled up to him, Octavia moaned happily at the taste of his dick. She gave him a particularly hard suck before pulling back; the tip left her mouth with an audible 'pop' and she smacked her chops as the taste of Naruto's seed in her mouth.

Once that was done she sat up and as she straddled her fellow blond, Octavia took hold of his now clean dick and guided it to her dripping wet folds. She had her eyes on the prize and she was going straight for it!

The blonde let loose a guttural moan as she impaled herself upon Naruto's mighty prick, sliding down slowly as she reveled in the feel of the man's tool parted and stretched her folds to capacity.

She wasn't a virgin by any means, she _did_ have needs after all and she _was_ alive for a long time too. But this was the first time she felt this god damn full. It was… oddly satisfying. SHe wondered how _anyone_ was able to take a dick this big all the way though. She barely got half in by the time she felt the top touching her cervix. Suddenly finding herself needing time to adjust, much to her chagrin, Octavia took a deep, calming breath and slowly tried to fit in more. Luckily for her, she wasn't human, even _if_ Naruto liked to treat her otherwise, she can partially awaken any part of her body to make things easier on her; like being able to turn herself into tendrils to avoid attacks or stretch certain parts of her body.

Granted she'd never needed to use the latter in such a way, as she never needed to do so, but for this big-dicked stud, she was most _certainly_ willing to try~! So she focused her yoki to a specific part of her body - her cunt - and willed it to stretch so it could accommodate the fifteen inch cock of the young man she is about to fuck.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised when he felt her cervix suddenly move away from him, while Octavia eased herself down on him even more with less resistance. He could feel her yoki focused on her abdomen, womb and vagina; he had no idea what the woman was doing but whatever it was, it's allowing her to take the entirety of his cock.

Naruto went crosseyed and shuddered pleasurably when he felt Octavia's posterior pressing against his pelvis. He groaned when she wiggled her butt on his dick, and shifted around to get herself more comfortable.

"Ooooh…" he breathed, "...that… is the first time someone has ever managed to get all of my dick inside of them without having to transform completely, or me having to force my way through..." he told Octavia. Naruto then put a hand on her hip - since Agatha still had the other trapped between her tits - and gave her a light massage. "I'm… honestly impressed."

Octavia giggled at the praise. She then leaned down and hugged him close, burying his face in her cleavage as she started to bounce. As the blonde awakened bounced on his dick, Naruto moved his hand from her hip to her backside and began to knead and massage her rump while meeting her with a thrust on each descent.

Naruto pulled his face out of Octavia's cleavage to breath, then he looked up at the woman mounting him. "I wonder if you two have nicknames of your own?"

"Wild Horse," Octavia giggled, suddenly doubling her pace. "Fitting, no?"

Naruto let out a strained but hearty chuckle at that.

"Mine's Fresh Blood Agatha," the redhead answered with a dark grin. "Not quite as sexy as hers, but I like it, I'll let you guess why I earned that nickname."

"I'm…" Naruto grunted when Octavia started rolling her hips around on his dick, "I'm going to g-guess it's because, you end up being covered in blood of youma when you were a h-hybrid…" he groaned again when the woman atop him rocked her hips back and forth and rolled around on his shaft. "...and wh-when you became an Awakened B-being you like to cover yourself in the blood of your victims as you devour their innards… how close am I?"

Agatha blinked owlishly in surprise, "That's… a rather accurate guess, actually." she said, her tone being an exact match for her expression. "I'm surprised you're not put off by that."

Naruto groaned once more in pleasure as Octavia sped up. "I fought against a guy w-who practically eats h-humans; a man who had nine hearts that was alive for about a century and an immortal that can stab himself and inflict that wound on you after he ingests your blood. Trust me when I say, I'm used to it."

"Huh… Fair enough," Agatha muttered, then, she went back to cuddling as she waited for her turn.

"Wild Horse, huh…" Naruto said as he finally brought his attention to the blonde awakened being fucking herself on him. He gave her an impish smile and said, "I think that nickname just got a whole new meaning~"

Octavia giggled as she sat up on his dick and started rolling her hips. "Maaaybe~!" she cooed, before bouncing more vigorously, squeezing his cock on the way up as she did.

Naruto chuckled and gave the woman a playful but harsh slap on the butt, "C'mon, you sexy woman; ride me like a _Horse_ and show me how _Wild_ you are!" he goaded her with a challenging, wide grin.

Octavia shuddered happily at the challenge and gave him a devilish look. "You asked for it~!" she sang, before suddenly leaning down with her hands on his shoulders and quadrupling her pace, fucking him with everything she had.

Naruto grunted in exertion and went cross-eyed, nearly cumming right then and there from the sudden change in pace. Holy shit, that felt good! This was right up there with Luciela, Glissa, and Alicia when they fucked him in their awakened forms!

Glissa would likely be proud to know that she had this chick beat in sheer passion, but Octavia blew her out of the water in sheer skill.

"Oh shit!" Naruto wheezed, unable to keep himself from wanting to thrust back; he spread his legs, bent his knees and met her thrusts with his own. "Fucking hell, you're just as good as Luciela, Glissa and Alicia are! That's it you big titted bitch, fuck me like you _mean_ it!" he goaded, now actively trying to fuck her back.

Agatha squealed in surprise when she felt Naruto's fingers rubbing at her folds, before they were spread and a single finger was inserted into her vagina. Naruto didn't want her to feel left out, so he tried to get her off while she waited for her turn.

As for Octavia herself, despite feeling so fucking _good_ as she was being fucked, while fucking him, she kept going at the same pace as before. Then she stopped all of a sudden, only to adjust herself so she was now squatting on top of him. Then she took his hand from her ass and moved it to her tit, all the while giving him that wide smiled grin with demonic golden slant eyes before abruptly starting fucking him again at the same _fucking_ pace as before. Only she slammed down on his pelvis and thighs with greater force due to the new benefits her new position granted her.

Naruto groaned, bending his knees and slamming into the blonde as he did his damnedest to match her pace. Because of how long she was alive for, Octavia had plenty of experience in the art of sex; she has been with many a man and even woman in the past when she wasn't trying to devour their innards. It was no surprise that Naruto found himself outmatched when it came to her frollicing.

He didn't mind it, either, to be honest. While he loved his girls, and showing women the world of sex and debauchery, he did find that having sex with an experienced woman offered a whole new experience. And Octavia _was_ that person giving him that experience. The way she managed to skillfully take his entire dick into her snatch was a dead giveaway that she had taken someone who's dick was beyond the average size.

"I think, you're more experienced than you're letting on, Ava." Naruto told her, then he groaned and went cross-eyed when the blonde bouncing on him started squeezing his dick. Her muscles clamped down tight on him, like she was trying to squeeze his seed out of his balls much like a person would do with toothpaste..

She giggled at his expression. "I've been around for quite a long time~! And I do have… needs that only men can handle, after all." she giggled again and put her hand on his and made him squeeze her breast. "C'mon, big boy, fill me up~!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes; baring his teeth he growled and gave Octavia a particularly hard pelvic thrust that caused her to fall down on top of him with a startled squawk. Taking his hand away from Agatha's snatch and the other away from the blonde's tit, Naruto held Octavia's hips in a firm grip before doubling the pace he was originally going at. If this sexy awakened being wants him to fill her to the brim with his seed, then by the Sage, he will fill her to the _fucking_ brim!

Octavia threw her head back and wailed in pleasure as her inner walls clamped down on him hard, and her juices gushed forth. Never before had she been so manhandled, but damn, she loved it!

Naruto grunted at the feel of her cunt milking him, but readily powered through her orgasm. He wasn't ready to cum just yet; first, he wanted to ruin this gorgeous blonde for any other man. A feat that will be difficult to do, due to her stretching her abdomen and cunt to accommodate his shaft. But, he was up for the challenge!

With a low, predatory growl, Naruto spread his legs out even more to give himself better motion when he would pound up and into the blonde awakened. Then he froze… wait, a minute… why the _hell_ was he on the bottom? Wouldn't his self appointed objective of ruining her be a lot easier to achieve, if he was on top…?

He blinked. Octavia blinked down at him too, horribly confused. Why'd he stop fucking her? Then the blond beneath her grinned viciously. Octavia let out a yelp and giggle as Naruto suddenly flipped them over, hugging her close as he immediately started pounding her like a jackrabbit as he tried to implant the shape of her ass into the mattress. She wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto, locking her ankles behind him as she writhed and moaned beneath him.

"I don't know what it is you did, that made you able to take all fifteen inches of my dick in you," Naruto growled into Octavia's ear in full arousal, "but I promise you this: you _will_ be ruined for everyone else but me by the time I'm done with you!"

"Go ahead, you stud, make me yours~!" Octavia wailed.

Not one to deny such a sexy woman what she wants, Naruto moved his hands from her hips to above her shoulders, and started drilling into the woman as fast and hard as he possibly could. Agatha squawked and quickly sat up when the mattress began to fucking bounce from the amount of force Naruto was putting into pounding the woman into oblivion.

As for Octavia herself she threw her head back, and squealed pathetically as Naruto did his best in reshaping the awakened woman's pussy to the shape of his cock. Her toes curled back as the quick, fast pace quickly brought her back to the brink once more. If he kept that up, then she won't be able to keep her abdomen and vagina stretched to perfectly accommodate him!

But as the seconds turned to minutes and the pace of his thrusts picked up, Octavia found herself reaching her end faster than she expected. Then… the coil snapped, and the woman threw her head back, arched her back while bucking her hips against Naruto and howled her release.

That knocked her concentration on fitting Naruto's dick inside of her off, and everything shrunk down on him all at once, forcing his head through her cervix and touching the top of her womb and making her walls clamp so damn, deliciously tight around him. The sensation of sliding past her cervix and penetrating her so, the feel of her almost painfully tight grip around him, nearly drove Naruto mad.

Then, her inner walls started clenching even more tightly, her juices audibly splashing against his balls as she came. Then, a new sensation came that would enticingly haunt Octavia's dreams for the rest of her life as Naruto slammed into her with one last thrust and a mighty roar.

The delicious, wet heat of her mate's seed splashed against the very back of her womb and filled her to the brim, inflating her baby chamber like a water balloon as the scorching, thick, potent liquid gushed forth. Spurt after massive, delectable spurt flowed within her for what felt like a blissful eternity as Octavia's vision blurred. Then, it faded to black as she went utterly limp.

Chuckling Naruto leaned down and gave the now unconscious woman a loving peck on the lips. Then he slowly eased himself out of her with a wet plop.

With a sigh he looked to an open mouthed Agatha who was watching with wide, hungry eyes. He could feel fear coming off of her; probably because she saw him put Octavia into a sexual coma and was afraid he would do the same to her. But she was _very_ aroused by what he did too.

"So, do you want to go next?" Naruto was asking her to make sure she wanted to go through with it. But he has a pretty good idea on what her answer is going to be.

The redhead's expression slowly shifted from shocked and ravenous to a maniacal grin. Then, Naruto let out a squawk as he was glomped without warning. Damn, this woman was fast!

"I may not have been alive as long as Octavia has, but, I _did_ pick up a few things after I awakened," she growled ravenously. Suddenly Naruto looked at his wrists when he felt something coil around them. He blinked owlishly when he found Agatha's hair, shaped like a tendril in a way that was reminiscent to Riful's, wrapping themselves around his wrists and forearms, before they were yanked above his head.

"Woah!" he yelped; then Naruto felt her hair coil around his ankles before they were straightened. He could break out of her grip very easily if he wanted; hell he _would_ have broken out of her grip if she had hostile intent. She didn't though and so he allowed it. Also, he found it hot when a woman tried to have her way with him.

Naruto looked at his wrists and flexed them experimentally. Her hair was smooth to still _feel_ like hair, but it was hard enough for it to feel otherwise. All in all… "...This is similar to how Riful manipulates her hair… only yours still _feels_ like hair even though it's as hard as metal." he looked at Agatha with a grin and added conclusively, "Sexy and resourceful - that just makes me want to fuck you even more."

"Oh, the both of us are going to enjoy this~!" the redhead cooed.

Naruto grinned as the redhead atop him ground her dripping cunny against the underside of his dick. "You're the one on top, so _you're_ the one who's gonna be doing all the work."

Agatha's grin widened as she skipped straight to the point. Guiding his monster dong to her dripping cootch, the redhead let loose a throaty, lewd groan at the feel of his dick parting her folds as she slowly slid downward.

Naruto shuddered as he felt her ease down on him. Like Octavia before her, Agatha easily slid down on him, effortlessly taking inch after inch of his schlong into her cunt. Then after what felt like an eternity for Naruto, he finally felt her touch his thighs as the redheaded woman squatted on top of him.

Agatha leaned back and casually jutted her bust out in a sensual display. At the same time she expertly clenched and unclenched her vaginal muscles around his dick, getting him in the mood and raring to go all without doing anything.

Then, she started to move; Agatha pulled up, sliding his dick out of her until she reached the halfway mark before easing herself back down again and repeating it all over again. And Agatha did it agonisingly slow as she watched his face contort in sexual agony. For Naruto this was akin to sexual torture. This wasn't enough for him! She needed to go faster!

Agatha knew this, and she _revelled_ in it. She was doing it on purpose; to show the blond under her just _who_ is in charge of this little copulating. And she didn't hesitate to gloat about it.

She gave him a twisted sadistic grin as a bit of her _true_ nature slipped out at being the dominant force in this copulation. "You silly, simple man; did you really think I was going to be like those harlots? That I would just fuck you willy-nilly? I am not like them; and, we are going to do things my way." She giggled. "Beg for it and I _might_ even be generous enough to let you cum~!"

Damn, he was starting to get some serious Anko vibes from this chick… and he had a feeling Agatha seriously had her beat in that department.

Naruto had no idea how right he was… she _wasn't_ known as Fresh Blood Agatha because she likes to lick up blood. She literally bathed in the blood of freshly killed humans that she had previously fucked. She had Anko beat in the creepiness factor by _fucking_ _miles_!

Placing one hand on Naruto's broad chest, Agatha reached down with the other and started fiddling with her clit, using the prone blond as a living sex toy. Naruto was none too pleased to be so deprived of pleasure, but somehow, he couldn't help but find this hot as all hell.

However…

"Pffff, you seriously think I'm going to beg?" the blond gave the squatting redhead a bewildered look that was bordering on mocking. "I can take this, hell, I dealt with Riful and Cynthia trying to fuck me to death for nearly a whole week. You doing the opposite? It's child's play. I wonder if you're going to be able to handle it, though."

He wasn't going to resort to begging; he didn't beg Riful, or Cynthia to stop when they were fucking him non-stop, and he won't beg now.

Agatha shuddered; his defiance was so… delicious~! If only he could take it a step farther… "Oh~? Big words for someone who's flat on his ass." She giggled, leering at him lewdly. "C'mon, big boy, put your Bera where your mouth is and show me what kind of bite you have to go with that bark!"

Naruto matched her sadistic grin with one of his own. "You asked for it~!"

Agatha was shocked when he moved his arms while they were bound by her hair almost effortlessly. Then he sat up, held the woman by her waist, and pushed her down on her back. Lying down on top of her, and enjoying the feel of her tits squashed against his chest, Naruto pressed his lips against hers and quickly found Agatha was no slouch in kissing. The second his lips touched hers, she let out a hungry moan and forced her tongue past his lips and into his mouth where his tongue had to battle with hers.

Then Naruto pulled away and she grinned in victory. Then what he said next wiped the grin right off her face.

"I think the nickname 'Cum Dispenser' Agatha has a nice ring to it, don't you?" the grin on his face told her he was more than willing to carry out that 'threat' of making her a dispenser for his seed.

Agatha's expression, however, told him that she was up to the challenge. "Go ahead, then, big boy; _earn_ the right to call me that~!"

"As you _wish_!" With that last word, Naruto ripped a squeal from Agatha's throat as he immediately started pounding the redhead with twice the speed and force from before. She uncoiled her hair from Naruto's arms, wrists and ankles and allowed him free reign to do her however he wished.

And do her, he did. Naruto grabbed her tit with one hand, and started massaging her while he tried his best to pound the shape of her posterior into the mattress. The lewd squelch of her sopping wet cunt trying so hard to keep him in, and Agatha moaning and mewling in pleasure from the deep pounding she was being given, filled the bedchamber.

As for the redhead herself, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hooked her legs behind his waist and locked her ankles in place, to keep him from pulling out completely. It also served to allow her to pull him into her nice and hard~.

"Yes~!" Agatha growled lustfully; the awakened being began to thrust back at him and timed her movements with his. "More, faster!"

Naruto smirked at her enjoyment, before leaning down to suck and nibble at the redheads neck. Then his thrusting pace tripled as he tried to ruin the bitch for any other man but him. He wanted to make her unsatisfied when she is with someone other than him. Even if she can regenerate, he wanted to make sure she would _never_ forget the kind of pounding he gave her.

And he was doing a damned good job of it too.

Agatha wailed and writhed beneath him as Naruto fucked her within an inch of her life. She clung on for dear life and then her eyes rolled back as she came harder than she'd ever thought possible. The world spun and she literally saw stars as her juices splashed forth and her cunt milked Naruto's dick for all its worth. She couldn't breathe… How was it possible for this brutal fucking, to feel so good?!

Naruto groaned pleasurably at the feel of her inner walls clenching around him and plowed through her orgasm, triggering a second, even more powerful one and pounded her pussy like an animal.

"'Cum dispenser Agatha'," he groaned into her ear, and moved his hands to grasp onto Agatha's shoulders. "So, did I earn the right to call you that?"

"N-not yet," she panted. "There is n-no cum... in this d-dispenser~!"

Naruto grew wide eyed for a moment and then he grinned viciously. She wants him to bust a nut in her? Then he'll bust a nut in her!

Agatha howled and writhed beneath him once more when Naruto's thrusting fucking quadrupled as he used her shoulders to pull her into him as he pounded her like a cheap whore. The mattress bounced and squeaked in protest from the force of the blond's pounding. Was she his… mate? His newest consort, now?

No… not yet. Not until she felt that delicious wet heat enter her loins!

As if reading her mind, Naruto's dick started twitching within the redhead, while the blond started panting. Then, with one last thrust and a pleasured howl, Naruto slammed into her and unleashed a massive, hot torrent within Agatha, stuffing her cootch to the brim with his baby batter.

The redhead wailed, flung over the edge once more at the feel of Naruto's hot, potent jizz flooding her womb, scorching her in all the right ways.

"N-now there's cum in you!" he panted, before collapsing on top of Agatha. "I own you now," the blond growled, hugging the redhead to him possessively as his hips reflexively buckled into her snatch with each potent spurt.

"And you… h-have earned the privilege of being... my… m-my mate," she panted, hugging Naruto back. "You can call me anything your heart desires. I'm yours~!" She held him tight, her arms and legs holding him in place. "Please… stay like this for a while. I want to make as sure as I can that your seed has a chance to take root~!"

"Kinky little slut, aren't you?" he growled, chuckling into her ear. His prick throbbed within her with approval and Naruto held her tight as well.

"Only for my mate," she whispered dreamily.

"Heh heh heh; alright, we can stay like this for a while." he laid down on top of her and sighed with content and relief. "...do you want to be on top?" he then asked after a few seconds; Agatha _did_ seem the type who liked to be on top after all.

"Not yet…" she said. "I'm too sore. Besides, I don't want your seed to leak out, just yet."

* * *

A few hours later, back in the citadel overlooking Morris.

While everyone was either in town talking to the townsfolk, working or milling about the keep, there was a small group was training with one of Naruto's clones in the bailey. Because this type of training was one that deserved to have its own wide open space. Specifically in the more-spacious western part of the bailey, Team Black - made of just Alicia and Beth - were with Galatea and a clone of Naruto's.

They were having specialised training. Apart from learning how to use chakra and their element affinity, the twins were also honing their yoki power as well. Including the Soul Link. Before they defected, Beth was in the process of trying to move and fight while she was preoccupied with keeping her beloved sister's soul protected from the corruption that was her youma side.

That much Beth has managed to achieve; now, she was practicing the next step, which for her is the most difficult and dangerous: having her eyes open. It was the reason why Galatea was there, after all, on the side lines.

It was more trouble than it was worth for the younger sibling. Not only was it harder for her to concentrate when her eyelids were open, it also meant she is easier to distract now that Beth was able to see what was going on.

"You're doing good, Beth!" Naruto's clone complemented, all the while dodging the scythe like blades belonging to a partially awakened Alicia. The clone retaliated by giving the partially awakened elder twin a vicious haymaker that sent her skidding back. "Keep your head focused, your mind clear, and trust in your sister. She's a big girl and can handle herself. Just like you're a big girl and can handle yourself."

Of course, the words of encouragement coming from her husband, even if he _was_ a clone of him, was doing wonders in keeping Beth level headed. She concentrated well on keeping her sister in check as Alicia and Naruto continued to duke it out in their sparring match.

Then in a similar way back when they first met, the clone grabbed the scythes when Alicia tried to run him through. The blond's feet were dragged across the ground as the elder twin kept on running, even though the clone had chakra running into the soles of his shoes in an attempt to stick.

"Of course," he grunted, giving Alicia in front of him an approving once over. "I have to admit, seeing you in that outfit while in that form is just _hot_ ~."

Indeed, Alicia wore a very short, black skirt with a long slit up the left side, nearly splitting the garments in two, and a halter top with it and matching armlets and had some light armor to protect her exposed shoulders, consisting of a gorget and spaulders - reforged from her old armor. She also wore thigh-high stockings with her old sabatons and vambraces.

Combine that, with her awakened form: her skin now a metallic sheen, her hair changed to take on the form of multiple, razor-sharp blades. Her hands having shifted into massive scythes that was nearly as long as she was tall; plus many, smaller blades that were jutting out of the back of her lengthened neck, Alicia was a monstrous beauty of terrifying might.

Her eyes - turned from their chromatic silver to glowing, empty dark blue eye sockets - stared down at him blankly. Emotionlessly.

But Naruto found her attractive all the same.

Her cheeks took on a rusty sheen at the compliment, but she pressed on her assault, attempting to bite the clone in the shoulder with small, razor sharp teeth. It would have worked, had the clone not lift her up scythes first, spun around and thrown her away from him. She righted herself midair and landed flawlessly in a kneel a few meters away.

Then, she launched herself back towards her opponent. Naruto pulled his right foot back and took a defensive posture. Then Alicia suddenly darted to the right, venturing off track and startling him from the suddenness of it. A dust cloud was left in her wake before she suddenly reappeared behind the clone with her scythes held in a crisscross upon his neck.

She would have cut his head off had the clone not ducked the second she appeared behind him.

The clone leapt forward and rolled across the ground, putting himself at a distance, "Very good, Alicia!" he complimented, turning around as he sat up in a kneel "That was _very_ unexpected! Had it been used on any other person that would have killed them! Keep up the good work!"

Alicia couldn't help but smile as she pressed her assault, slashing at him with her right scythe, then her left. The blond dodged both swings then, sidestepped the following thrust and hopped back to avoid two more swipes. Each of her movements flowed into the next like water as Alicia did her damnedest to pop the clone.

"How are you coping over there, Beth?" Naruto called out; he grunted as he side-flipped over another slash from Alicia. "Are you still able to continue?" he didn't want the younger sister to strain herself after all.

"I should be able to manage for a few more minutes without any trouble," she replied. "I am getting a little tired, though."

"Do you want a break?"

"I wouldn't mind," she chirped, smiling widely.

"Alright," then the clone leapt back and held his hand up to signify they were stopping. "Alicia we're taking a small break here."

The elder twin stopped fighting him almost immediately, swiftly changing back before clinging onto the clone's arm. Beth joined her, clinging onto the other before he'd even noticed her move.

The clone looked at her with squinted eyes, before saying, "...I have _got_ to find out how you two are doing that…"

Both twins giggled as they playfully said, in unison, "That's our little secret~!"

Galatea let out a hearty chuckle at the sight. Those three were so _cute_ together!

Naruto chuckled as well and reached down to grab Alicia and Beth's butts. "Let's sit down and rest, eh? Galatea you join us."

Said blonde smiled and nodded, quickly closing the gap, before burying Naruto's face in her cleavage with a hug. Naruto would have hugged her back, but the twins had his arms occupied.

Then the three lovely blondes slowly eased him down and sat beside - or in Galatea's case, on - their man. So tempted was the former eye to have a little fun with him, but this was quite nice.

Then after a minute Naruto was able to pull his face out of Galatea's cleavage. Taking a deep breath, the whisker-marked blond looked at the twins for a few seconds then said in a proud tone. "Well, I can honestly say you girls have improved a lot." he addressed the younger one first. "Beth, you're now able to concentrate with your eyes open and you can move around while trying to keep your sister's mind intact. You can even fight now, which is a _huge_ improvement from when we first met." he then looked to the elder. "You, Alicia, are becoming more and more of a force to be reckoned with; you're making me work to dodge you now, and you are steadily becoming more and more unpredictable. If you find a way to use your nature affinity in your awakened form, I just _know_ you'll be able to take on even the strongest opponents. Just the thought of it makes me want to give you a nice, deep pussy pounding~!"

The former Number One giggled, blushing furiously. "We should do that again, some time~!"

"We most definitely should~! In your awakened form, too." he grinned; he had the most fun fucking his wife when she was in her awakened form. And honestly, he would _love_ to have another go with her in that form! They hadn't done that in a while, now that he thought about it.

The twins stared oddly as they spotted the original Naruto returning to the bailey with a happily-snoozing Miria in his arms. The sandy brunette had clearly been fucked within an inch of her life and their husband had three suspiciously satisfied awakened beings in tow.

"It would seem that our family has expanded," Alicia observed.

"Commander Miria tends to get rather jealous when that's the case," Beth pointed out. "She seems to have been given some more hot, angry make-up sex, so that is rather likely."

The clone let out a chuckle. "Heh, Miria told the boss she acts jealous so she would get more attention from him. He doesn't mind since it means he gets to fuck her more and more." then he leered at the twins in his arms and added, "You both seem to like doing a similar thing as well since you both are _always_ naked in my bed whenever you show up there."

The twins giggled giving him a peck on either cheek.

"I still find it almost surreal to see how differently they act around you," Galatea said with a giggle of her own. "You've done so much for them, among others. It's quite impressive~!"

"What can I say? I'm just that good," he chortled with a massive grin and gave the twins a playful spank. "Not to mention they're just plain _adorable_ when they try to act all emotionless when they're around me."

The twins blushed heavily at that. They instinctively tried so hard to act as they were raised to, but Naruto brought them so much joy that they were literally incapable of hiding how much they loved him.

Then he grinned and reached under Alicia and Beth's skirts and grabbed at her posteriors directly. "You know what I know the boss would _love_ for you two to do? Wake him up with a tittyfuck and a blowjob. He wakes up with such a raging hard on it's little wonder he doesn't fuck you two the second he sees you cuddling him."

Their eyes shined at that. It sounded like a _wonderful_ idea~!


	22. Chapter 22

Just shy of four weeks later, back in Staff, Miranda and Noel were having a little spar, the former using Cassandra's Dust Eater, while the latter was testing her skill with acrobatics. The former Number 35 slid, hopped, weaved and flipped about, avoiding Noel's strikes thanks to Neideen's training and took several swipes at the former Number 5. Noel easily evaded as the other women of the Crimson Guard observed. The others noted Miranda resembled a swaying pendulum with the way she moved.

"She's improving rather nicely," Lutecia muttered in surprise. "Miranda's even fighting on equal grounds with Noel. It's hard to believe she was a low-tier warrior, back in your day."

"She and I are very close friends," Cassandra beamed, her friend was the one person that wasn't afraid of her technique when the two of them were still alive 150 years ago, and was the _only_ person that tried to befriend her because she saw her as a normal woman and not a… a freak. The pointy-eared woman wiped away the tears before they could show. "I knew she had it in her."

"Considering she admires you so much, her improving this much in such a short amount of time was a given," Chloe said with grudging respect for the brat even though she was watching the former Number 35 dueling with a thoroughly impressed expression. "I think you and her will become quite the effective team together."

Cassandra smiled widely at that.

Meanwhile, Roxanne watched on intently, the wheels in her head visibly turning as she observed Miranda and Noel's movements, mentally picking apart each technique and motion to the very bone.

Again, old habits die hard. She was so used to observing and learning how to perform and outdo techniques belonging to other women, that she did it out of instinct. For this reason, she was a quick learner and had already mastered Cassandra and Noel's techniques _almost_ to the level of their respective inventors. She was now in the process of learning Licht and Chloe's techniques, though those two were a bit more... difficult. Such advanced yoki manipulation was more of an art than a science, so she was still having some trouble. But she _was_ progressing.

"Your friend shot up to being a high-tier double digit with your Dust Eater technique" Elizabeth said. "Once she becomes more proficient with it, she may rival a single digit."

Uranus nodded concurringly. "I have to agree. For someone who was a Number 35, for her to shoot up the theoretical ranks this quick shows how effective and reliable your technique is."

"It goes to show just how well thought out her technique is." Rosemary said with crossed arms; she was appraising the technique with analytic eyes. "Being able to fight so many opponents at once, from a full 360 degrees of movement… this technique would make Naruto's clones virtually useless."

Cassandra sputtered, blushing heavily at all the praise. And from other Number Ones, no less! It gave her a good feeling, a really good feeling. It felt so nice to be appreciated. Then Cassandra saw Miranda and Noel separating from their duel, panting and heaving with exhaustion before dropping their claymores to the ground and falling on their hands and knees.

"You've gotten good with that technique. I may not have dueled you before you learned that technique, but with you being able to use it, I think had we still had rankings it would've brought you up to Number 5." Noel said, with a tired grin. "A little slow, though, without using yoki but by god you're fast enough to keep me on my toes. Geez, that technique is unpredictable!"

Miranda smiled timidly. "Th-thanks," she muttered.

"Soooo..." Sophia drawled out, "...what's next? Miranda knows how to use Dust Eater now, so do the rest of us keep on learning? Or get started on learning someone else's technique?" she asked, looking at Raftela since the woman is their assigned leader.

"I suppose I can get started on teaching you how to use my technique." Chloe volunteered with a sighed after no one answered. "It's not going to be easy though, since it requires precise yoki control."

"Alright!" Sophia cheered as she was the one that was the most eager to learn from the Heavy-Bladed. "Let's let Miranda and I get out of the way first of all."

Chloe exhaled and rubbed the back of her scalp sheepishly; this was going to be awkward and nerve wracking to teach.

"Alright, teach, what should the first step be?" Neideen asked, giving her fellow blonde a mischievous grin.

Chloe breathed in and sighed before turning around to address them. "I suppose the first thing we can do is get some dumbbells for strength training. As I said before, my technique is partially physical. Sophia can skip that part though, since she is naturally strong. She just needs the right percentage of yoki release to achieve my strength." she told them while scratching the side of her head.

"Great! I know where we can get some!" Sophia said with enthusiasm; she was going to be taught by a Number 1, an actual Number 1! She knew Teresa, but that woman was just cold and detached. She was completely uncaring and didn't seem to care about anything; and that made her unapproachable. Honestly, she was surprised the little brat she was travelling with had managed to befriend the woman.

Hell, before she saw the poor kid, most warriors thought it impossible - the single-digits, especially.

Chloe, Raftela, Hysteria, Cassandra, Miranda, Rosemary, Roxanne, Licht, Sistine, Lutecia, Noel, Uranus, Elizabeth, Neideen, and Hilda all watched as Sophia left the training room to get some dumbbells for them to use to build up their strength.

"...do we really need the dumbbells to help make us stronger?" Hilda asked Chloe, several seconds after Sophia left the room.

Chloe nodded with yet another sigh. "Yes. Naturally we're stronger than ordinary humans, so dumbbells wouldn't do anything to increase our strength on their own. Luckily for us we have those pills that suppress our yoki, so while our yoki is suppressed, a large bit of our strength is sapped. But you already know that." she said, directing that statement to Hilda herself.

The blonde nodded, showing that she did know of it. "Ah. Yes. I do know that. There was a couple of missions where I had to infiltrate the Holy City of Rabona to clear out a youma or two, and I had to take those disgusting yoki suppressant pills to gain entry." she pat herself down with a frown to search for the small pouch that contained said pills, before realising she didn't have her original outfit anymore and had their new uniform instead. The new uniform didn't come with their own brand of yoki suppressant pills unfortunately.

"Damn. I forgot we don't have our yoki suppressant pills anymore." Hilda said with a sigh.

"I know your pain," Neideen chuckled. "It feels weird, getting used to our new uniforms."

Several minutes later Sophia came back, pushing a cart full of dumbbells and weights into the room. Chloe blinked when she saw a pouch of yoki suppressant pills on top of the set. Huh, apparently the woman had the foresight to go ahead and get some yoki suppressants for them to use in their training. Nice.

"Alright," Chloe announced, walking over to take a suppressant for herself. "Everyone get a suppressant pill and once it kicks in, grab two dumbbells and get started on increasing your arm strength until you can feel your muscles burn. I'll show anyone who doesn't already know the proper technique, so don't be afraid to ask."

Sophia being the obvious that is stronger than almost everyone else in the room didn't take the pill. The others who didn't take one was Lutecia, being she was a well rounded warrior and didn't _need_ to increase her strength any more. Another was Sistina, due to her being strong already. Licht was another as well, due to being a Number 1 and therefore her strength was through the roof.

Roxanne took one due to wanting to know _how_ Chloe got her fabled strength. And if she had to make herself weaker to understand, then so fucking be it. Rosemary took one herself due to not wanting to lose to the Ladykiller so easily. While she was fully aware that she was going to lose to him, she wasn't told _how_ she was going to lose. Would be dominate her within the first few seconds? Would it last several minutes? Who knows; what she _does_ know is that she wants to show the Ladykiller what she is capable of.

Hysteria took a pill and waited for the dumbbell. She was faster than any one else in the room, might as well get her strength up to snuff along with it. Cassandra took one because she didn't want her best friend to feel left out, plus she wanted to help Miranda get as close to her level as possible; that way she wouldn't be afraid that her best friend would end up dying the same way she did the last time…and she promptly glared at Roxanne's back.

Fucking bitch!

The others followed suit, taking a suppressant pill and waiting for it to kick in before grabbing a dumbbell to work on.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Morris, little Teresa was bouncing off the walls.

Today was her birthday, and she couldn't _wait_ to see Uncle Kaku, again! Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but find the sight of little Teresa bouncing around with excitement to be utterly adorable. Poor Riful was none too happy, groaning in the corner at all the ruckus. Damn morning sickness… if there was one thing she disliked about being pregnant it had to be the morning sickness, right behind being in labor. Sure the latter hurt more… by a long shot, but it was a hell of a lot more brief. Seeing how miserable she looked Naruto chuckled and made his way over to her and gave his wife a loving kiss on the lips. At the same time he rubbed the bump on her stomach before sliding his hand dangerously close to in between her thighs. Riful instinctively spread her legs, giving him access but mewled into his mouth in disappointment when he didn't delve any further down past her swollen gut.

"Just a little longer and we can finally meet our son," Naruto said warmly.

Riful blushed heavily and giggled. "I can't wait." She placed one hand on his and cupped Naruto's whiskered cheek with the other as she looked into his eyes. "Just make sure you're with me in person when that happens, my love."

"I will, don't you worry about that." Naruto promised her. "Besides, when we have our son, we can go right back to having kinky sex if you're up for it once you're better~." he nuzzled his nose against hers and moved his hand up from her swollen stomach to her milk filled breast and secretly kneaded her gently. "That blowjob you gave me several weeks after having your first child was the _best_ wake up call I ever had."

Riful giggled. "You flatterer~!"

"Remember what you did during the week after we first met? You kept sucking my dick and fucking me silly." he chuckled and pressed his lips to hers once more. "We should do more of that, don't you agree?"

"Just so long as you continue to make me the happiest woman alive, you insatiable man~!"

"Deal." Naruto gave his wife another loving kiss, one she returned gleefully. "There _is_ a throne room here you know, we can easily role play where you're the Empress of the West and I'm the peasant upstart that intends to overthrow you." he suggested.

"Oh~?" she mewled, grinning teasingly into his mouth. "but I already _am_ Empress of the West." all this talking is giving her a much needed distraction from the morning sickness, so she'll play along for now. Who knows, she might get an idea or two~! "We'll do that later, though… You have a promise to keep for the munchkin, yes?"

"Indeed I do…" with a sigh Naruto pulled away from his wife and turned to the still excitable Teresa and gave her a grin. "So, are you ready to see Uncle Kaku again?" he asked her, crouching down so he was on her level.

Little Teresa nodded frantically, barely able to keep her excitement to herself.

"Alright…"

Then Naruto slammed his hand to the ground and a seal matrix spread out from under his palm. A puff of smoke appeared moments later, followed by the sound of a very familiar voice.

" **Is it that time already?"** an adult sized Shukaku asked as he emerged from the smoke cloud that was dispersing into the air. His answer came in the form of an ecstatic birthday girl tackling him to the ground with frightening strength for such a small brat. Shukaku grunted but pulled her into a hug with one paw with a large grin. **"Ooof! Heh, it's nice to see you too, little one."**

"Uncle Kaku! You came! You really came!" Teresa squealed with excitement she was rubbing her cheek against his chest like a cat.

The one tailed Tanuki scoffed goodnaturedly, **"What? You really thought the Magnificent Shukaku no Tanuki wouldn't keep a promise?"**

"You don't have a good track record of those." Naruto pointed out with a grin.

Shukaku immediately looked at the blond with squinting eyes. **"Shut up, you! You're ruining the moment!"**

Naruto let out a hearty chuckle. "Fine, fine. So… how's about we get ready for the celebration? We've got a certain someone's sixth birthday to-"

" **Wait, SIX?!"** Shukaku looked at little Teresa with shocked eyes. **"You look like you're ten!"** he looked at Naruto again hoping he would have the answer to this oddity, **"What gives?"**

"She and the others whose mother are like Clare and Riful have been developing at a quicker pace than most - especially the kids of my awakened wives. Harja looks like she's twelve, despite being about a month younger."

Shukaku blinked owlishly. **"The blood of the Uzumaki Clan now flows through their veins. They age fast, and chances are your kids are going to have the Uzumaki Clan's longevity too. In fact, if what Kurama says is true then your wives don't age after a certain point correct?"**

Naruto nodded, "Yes, that's right."

" **Huh… I may not know a lot about humans, even less so for that non-human in the corner over there, but combine that with your Clan's longevity, chakra and yoki and you have one powerful clan in the makings. The fact it's the Uzumaki Clan that will benefit from this, boggles the mind!"**

Riful giggled menacing at that. Her man was going to have himself one hell of a clan indeed, from the sound of it.

The tailed beast blinked owlishly for a moment, **"...what were we talking about before this again?"**

"Teresa is six years old? And we were going to celebrate it with all the others?" the blond offered.

Shukaku chuckled sheepishly. **"And a glorious birthday it will be!"** he boasted. The tailed beast coiled his tail around a happily squealing Teresa and he set her on his back. **"Let's do this thing!"**

Naruto chuckled, before going to Riful and scooping her up into a bridal carry. "Alright," he then called out, "this way." With that, he lead the tanuki and his daughter to the great hall.

* * *

" **Gah! By the Sage, not another dogpile!"**

Naruto chuckled loudly as he watched the stampede of munchkins dogpile poor Shukaku as he looked around to see several of his wives present and accounted for. Obviously, Clare was there to celebrate her daughter's birthday. Miria served as the manager of the whole event, while Luciela, Rafaela and Nalani were in charge of the food. Also there were Karui, Tsunade, Shizune, Priscilla, Alicia, Beth, and Galatea, among others. Jean simply had to attend, as well, and one couldn't keep Helen away from a party if you beat her with a stick. Of course, she dragged Deneve along. Glissa was there, too, though with ulterior motives, as were Cynthia and Flora.

Rafaela looked at Naruto with an uncharacteristically timid frown before averting her gaze. Luciela saw immediately and put a hand on her sister's back with a comforting smile. Meanwhile, Nalani hummed a happy, little tune. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Lord Naruto the good news~! Off to the side, Priscilla glared at her jealousy, wanting oh, so badly to eat the pretentious, little bitch, but her train of thought was abruptly brought to a crashing halt when she felt her mate's hand giving her a subtle, but firm swat.

"Behave, Priss," Naruto scolded playfully, whispering into her ear, "or I might have to _punish_ you~!"

Priscilla scoffed at that, though it did make her feel better. The corners of her lips twitched when she felt him peck her on the cheek and his hand rubbing along her back.

"Oh? You don't think I will?" he teased her in a low whisper. "You _still_ want eight more kids, right? I can hold back on giving you the rest."

Priscilla grinned menacingly at him. "Says the guy who's given half the women he's bedded a creampie surprise," she teased. "I'll keep my irritation to myself, don't worry about it. I just don't like it when you bed weaklings when you can have someone like me whenever you want."

Naruto could tell otherwise though. "You're like Miria when I show other girls attention: you're jealous." he pointed out, and then he pulled the startled Priscilla over until she was leaning against him. "I can just give you more and more attention, like I give her. And believe me, Miria _loves_ the type of attention I give her~."

Priscilla blushed as her grin turned to a hungry, cheerful one. "I would love that, indeed~!"

"Good!" Naruto gave her another peck on the cheek, before slipping his hand along her thigh. "So, Priss, how's your training with chakra coming along?"

"Seeing as how my chakra reserves seem to reflect my yoki, not quite as well as I'd prefer," Priscilla admitted with a scowl. "It's proving hard to control…"

"You have Kage Bunshin, just use that to help with your control." the blond pointed out to her. "You have tons of chakra to spare, so you can use the same method I used."

"I've been trying that, actually," Priscilla pointed out. "The process is still a bit slow, though, because using too many puts a lot of mental strain on me. How the hell have you managed to use so many without going insane?"

"I have no idea. I'm guessing it's because of Kurama." Naruto admitted. "Dispelling your clones en masse _will_ knock you out because of the amount of memories flooding into your head is too much for anyone's mind to cope with. Even I was knocked out when I dispelled over 50 clones when I was training to split a waterfall in half."

"...you can split a waterfall in half?" Priscilla gave him an odd look.

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I'd recommend dispelling them in small numbers at a time and getting used to it. Also, if one clone were to dispel, the others would get that dispelled clone's memory, as well. It would make your training progress go a lot faster if you did that."

"Noted," the brunette replied. "I'll try that out, next time."

"Alright, do come to me if you need some more advice. Kage Bunshin _is_ my go to technique after all."

Priscilla smiled, giving her mate a peck on the cheek. "Alright, thanks!"

"You're very welcome."

Suddenly the munchkins that were dogpiling Shukaku let out a joyous squeal when Shukaku exploded into sand and caught each and every one of them.

" **You may outnumber me! But I am still made out of yoki and sand!"** Shukaku laughed triumphantly. He stopped laughing when Harja seemed to unravel and coiled around him as a loli version of Riful's awakened form appeared before the tanuki.

This one, however, was comprised of black ribbons and had orange, glowing eyes.

"You may be made of sand, but I'm made of ribbons," she chirped with a giggle. "Let's see who is superior!"

Shukaku narrowed his eyes as a challenging grin spread across his maw. **"Yes… let's see!"**

The tailed beast didn't want to accidentally hurt Naruto's kids, so he lowered them to the ground and invested his full attention to the 5 year old that had the physique of a 12 year old. Then, with a giggle and a cackle the two demonic forces playfully duked it out. Naruto couldn't help but find it adorable - even _if_ Harja had slipped out of her clothes in the process of unravelling herself. That awkwardness aside, Naruto let out a chuckle at the little wrestling match between them. He couldn't help but notice that his and Riful's daughter was frighteningly powerful for her age. Her yoki levels were already approaching those of the upper 30's in terms of 'claymore' ranks, despite barely passing half a _decade_ old! Naruto smiled. Her mother must be proud as all hell about that.

He wondered if Kurama would like to meet his children?

Speak of the devil and he would turn up, as the fox in question scoffed. **"And end up getting dogpiled like Shukaku? No, thanks."** Kurama huffed, **"Besides, unlike Shukaku, I'm made of flesh and yoki. So I won't be able to shrink myself even if I did get out. Despite all that, I'd rather stay in here, where it's safe."**

" _You're saying you don't want to see them?"_ Naruto asked.

" **Naruto, the second I come out of the seal you die. I'd rather stay in here so you're alive."** Kurama replied. **"Maybe I'll take over a Kage Bunshin and interact with them that way… but no promises though."** if anything, it gave the fox something to think about and he didn't have a good track record when it comes to children… on both sides. Kushina because of how she treated him, and Naruto because of how… well… how he was.

" _Alright. I'll give you time to think about it, then,"_ Naruto said.

" **Gyah! No tickling! That's cheating!"**

Naruto looked over to Shukaku to find that Riful's other daughter, Elspeth had joined the fray, aiding her sister by transforming. Her transformation, though, actually had legs and resembled more of an anthropomorphic fox girl made of dark red ribbons with black mist seeping from empty eye sockets. Elspeth did appear to 'age' a bit, when she took on that form, though - like Riful did when she transformed, as Elspeth was growing a bit of a bust in that transformation. Sprouting from the brat's tailbone were the leftover ribbons, writhing about and resembling nine tails. It would have been far more intimidating had she not been giggling and squealing while tickling the demonic racoon dog. The blond chuckled. That girl always _did_ take more after him than most of her siblings. She even had his whisker marks, though one would not be able to tell in this form.

" **Oi! Gyah! St-stap!"** Shukaku laughed, doing his damnedest to squirm out of the sisters' grasp.

" _I wonder how long it'll take for Shukaku to remember he can just unshape himself."_ Naruto mentally asked himself with amusement.

" **Shukaku was never the smartest of us tailed beasts. He can be as dumb as a brick."** Kurama pointed out. Then he huffed, **"I would bet you on how long it will take him to realise that little ability of his, but I know how absurdly lucky you are when it comes to making bets."**

"Poor guy," Naruto partially replied and partially stated with a chuckle.

"Harja and Elspeth are relentless," Riful giggled. "They take after both of their parents in that regard."

"I'll say," he chuckled, bringing the pregnant woman beside him into a hug. "Harja looks like a mini-you in her awakened form… If I didn't know better, I'd swear you cloned yourself. Elspeth's more of a combination of you and me."

"Indeed," Riful replied with a knowing grin. "She looks more like me, but she's practically a carbon copy of you, personality-wise."

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled. "Thankfully, she has _your_ smarts, though. I was dumb as dirt at her age."

Riful giggled, again.

"Dumb as dirt?" Priscilla asked, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. That sounded like it had a story or two behind it.

"When I was younger I failed becoming a warrior a few times." which is something both Priscilla and Riful know. "Mostly because I skipped out on lessons. I was never all that good at fighting, either to be honest. I would often end up having my butt handed to me."

"In short, there were several reasons behind you being a Number 47 equivalent," Riful said. "You did learn, though, and you became a _lot_ stronger~!"

"In my defense, I was _mostly_ sabotaged. I barely had any sort of training against my peers who mostly did. So I would always end up losing to the ones that had any training." and don't get him started on the practical stuff in the academy, while he understood the importance of history, but how the _hell_ was that going to help in a combat situation?

"Sounds like there is more to what you are saying." Priscilla pointed out.

"I would tell you to read my bibliography, but I have a feeling you're going to say no to that anyway." Naruto chuckled; Priscilla didn't seem like the type to just sit down and read a book.

"Damn straight," Priscilla muttered. "If I want to learn something I'd rather have it coming from you."

Naruto chuckled. "I can't help but find that cute," he said. "But, yeah. There's quite a bit more. It's a long story."

"We'll save it for another time, then," Priscilla replied. "You seem to have a little friend."

The instant she said that, Naruto felt something clinging onto his leg and looked down to see the birthday girl looking up at him, practically _begging_ for attention. Naruto let out another warm chuckle and pulled little Teresa up off her feet; the mini-Teresa squealed with joy and hooked her legs around his waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. Riful and Priscilla smiled at that. Even though Teresa was Clare's kid, they had to appreciate how he treated the munchkin just as well as theirs.

Naruto pecked Teresa on the nose, causing her to giggle, "How's the birthday girl?" he asked her with a grin.

"Happy that you brought Uncle Kaku over to play," she said, smiling brightly.

He grinned even more and bounced her in his arms, "He made a promise to come over. There was no way I was going to let him break his word." Naruto told the birthday girl; Teresa merely giggled and hugged her daddy with a happy squeal.

" **O-okay you two,"** Naruto and Teresa heard Shukaku say, **"I concede! Ribbons are better than sand; but don't think this 'battle' is over!"** Naruto and Teresa looked over to see Harja and Elspeth holding Shukaku down with their uncoiled arms wrapped around him in ribbons, bounding the tailed beast on the forelegs and hindlegs. **"As much as I enjoyed this, I really need to get back to the birthday girl."** then Shukaku looked over to Naruto and grinned, **"Your daddy could use some company though."**

Both girls immediately turned their attention to Naruto and grinned as he muttered, "...Mommy?"

Riful giggled and called out to her kids, "over here, you two. We'll play with Papa later."

' _Why did I just get a shiver up my spine after hearing that?'_ Naruto thought. Harja and Elspeth both made their way over to Naruto, Teresa, Priscilla and Riful, still in their awakened forms, while their half-sister jumped down from from her spot on Naruto and ran over with a joyous giggle to Shukaku.

Riful grinned and after giving her mate a peck on the lips, the pregnant brunette led her two daughters out of the great hall.

Naruto chuckled as he watched as Shukaku made tricks and animals like a pony entirely out of his sand for Teresa and the other children to see. Just because Shukaku is made out of sand and yoki, it doesn't mean he does not know how to make them to do what he wants. If he can make a tidal wave, have them as hard as diamonds or as soft as a beaches sand, then by the Sage he can make them take the form of animals!

"Huh. I never knew he could do that." Naruto mused with a thoughtful smile. "I wonder what else Shukaku can do?" Just as he asked himself that, Shukaku made the horse shift into a racoon, then into a dog, a small dragon and lastly... Matatabi. The two tailed cat. Only she was short and chubby, like a kitten. The last one surprised the heck out of him, since he wasn't expecting that. No one else seemed to know who the last one was, nor did they realise they had seen what Matatabi would look like in her infancy. Then Shukaku made the sand construct of the kitten Matatabi shift into the Matatabi he knows. Still, no one realised just who the sand construct little Teresa was now riding on the back of was meant to be. And they wouldn't be aware of who that was until Matatabi decided to show herself.

* * *

Harja and Elspeth couldn't help but wonder what was on their mother's mind as she led them to somewhere private. They knew she was planning something… interesting, but couldn't quite tell precisely what, just yet. It was intriguing…

Riful giggled as she saw the wheels visibly turning in her daughters' heads. Both now followed their waddling mother in their human forms. Both girls, however had forgotten to fetch the clothes they'd been wearing before unraveling themselves, and so, they were left naked when they followed her mother out of the great hall and to somewhere more secluded and out of the way.

Deciding to be the big sister she was, Harja spoke up. "Mommy, why did you take Elspeth and me out of Teresa's birthday party?"

"Juuust wanting to have a little conversation with you two, real quick," Riful answered reassuringly. "In private. I'll bring you back to Teresa's birthday party as soon as we're done, I promise."

That got their attention. Something about her tone told the girls that she was planning something. Curiosity overtaking the sisters, both girls just _had_ to know what their mommy was thinking, now!

* * *

Meanwhile back in Staff...

Having decided to get the yoki-side of her technique out of the way first, since that would take less time, Chloe decided on fashioning an exercise for them to perform. So, after they had finished getting warmed up for the day with the dumbbells - which they had been using for the past three weeks and two days - she had Miranda fetch her a some rope, a ladder and five 50-pound sandbag. Now that she had what she needed, the dodango-bearing woman tied one end of the rope around the last sandbag and the other around a wooden beam, right next to the others. Now that the bag was hanging freely from the ceiling, she climbed down the ladder and explained the exercise.

"Alright," she sighed, getting into position. She was now a good five feet away from the dangling bag. "The best place to start, I guess, is to learn how to pulsate your yoki through your arms as you push this bag away with it, alone. So, start by throwing a jab and unleash a yoki surge through your arm like this." With that last word, she threw a jab, pulsating her yoki as she sent the bag flying back a good ten feet.

On the side, the others used their yoki sensory ability to detect her flow and memorise how she did it. The amount of control she had over it was impressive; it wasn't going to be easy for quite a few of them to mimic - Miranda, especially.

Roxanne, on the other hand, she squinted her eyes as she memorised Chloe's yoki flow _down to the last detail_. While she knew this type of yoki flow was difficult to master, she _knew_ she herself was one of the people here that could master this technique near to the degree of Chloe's. Note, she thought _'to the degree'_ and not _'surpass'_ , not even Roxanne was confident enough to get it down to surpass Chloe. Even if she did have a tendency to try and go above and beyond the call of duty to make the techniques she copied be superior to the creators. This was yoki precision at its near finest and even _she_ didn't have that amount of skill in that area.

"So, who's going first?" Chloe asked, catching the sandbag on its return trip.

Roxanne gave her a determined look and stepped forward. "Alright…" She stood before one of the sandbags and mirrored Chloe's stance. It was a basic straight punch. Putting up her dukes, she focused on seizing the reigns of her yoki and took a deep breath, before launching it forth with her fist and a "hah!"

Chloe blinked owlishly as the sandbag was launched forth with such force that the rope snapped, startling the hell out of the pigtailed former Number One, among others. The sandbag then rebounded off the wall on the other side of the room and hit the ground with a thud.

One could hear a pin drop after that spectacle.

"Uh…" Roxanne blinked owlishly and looked at her own fist in bewilderment. Then she looked at Chloe, "Is… is that meant to happen?" she asked.

"Not… so soon," Chloe replied. "You put a lot more force in it than I was expecting. Very impressive."

"Really? My control isn't as precise as yours. This was as close as I could get it to yours… though I _do_ admit to putting more yoki than necessary into it."

"That makes sense, actually," Chloe admitted. "I put in a fairly small amount to give everyone an example. Your usage was a bit clumsy, as expected for one's first try, but you should be able to refine it over time."

"Alright." Roxanne nodded in acceptance at her explanation, and stepped to the side to allow someone else step up.

As Sophia stepped up to try it out next, since she was close to Chloe in strength, Neideen, Miranda, Cassandra, Elizabeth and Uranus all stared at the wavy-pigtailed woman with suspicion. The back stabbing bitch became adept at utilizing Chloe's technique _far_ too quickly; it was to damned suspicious if they were to be asked about it. Feeling eyes on her Roxanne looked at the group looking suspiciously at her, and couldn't help the twitch that made its presence. "This was the first time I _ever_ saw her use that technique. I had no idea that would happen!" she explained with exasperation.

"A likely story," Cassandra scowled. "We _all_ know of the tendency of your 'friends' having 'accidents' after you mastered their techniques."

"Which was _you_ allowing the awakened beings to kill us." Miranda said with a heavy scowl of her own. "Are you planning on getting rid of Chloe next?"

"Oh, please," Roxanne sighed, as she rubbed her head in exasperation. Their suspicion was getting a little annoying, even if it was well warranted. "Even if I wanted to, that would be impossible. Besides, it would also be pointless. Even I need motives."

"Like ensuring we lose against the Ladykiller so you can just spread your legs for him," Cassandra pointed out suspiciously.

Roxanne scowled. "Either we get the outcome of Sistina's original futuristic vision, where we all end up dead - something I am sure we _all_ want to avoid - or, we either become his bed warmers, wives or hopefully just his friends. I personally want to live _without_ getting fucked by him." she replied, even though she was secretly hoping she could become his wife - she wanted to be happy dammit! "Or by anyone else, for that matter… literally or otherwise. I'm actively trying to keep you off my ass because I didn't like dying the _first_ time, thank you very much!" She crossed her arms and punctuated her little rant with a huff.

"There is an explanation as to why Roxanne was able to get so far on her first try," Sistina pointed out.

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow as she looked as the partially blind, elf-eared woman. "And that would be?"

"Back in Naruto's continent, someone like Roxanne would be called 'A genius of hard work'," the Divine Oracle explained to them, and even Roxanne herself listened in with interest as the pointy-eared woman kept on talking, "they are the type of people that train all day, every day, until they master or surpass a technique. That can explain how Roxanne was able to master your techniques in such a short amount of time. Naruto himself is one, actually. That's how he managed to effectively go from Number 47 to what he is, today."

Roxanne quirked an eyebrow at that. "Noted… So he's going to be stronger when we fight him than he is now?"

"Most likely," Sistina answered with a nod. "He is also notable for making absurd and unpredictable strategies on the fly in battle, and they _always_ end up in his favour. If and when we do fight him, be very careful."

"All the more reason for me to do my damnedest to learn these techniques like everyone else and teach you all mine, then," Roxanne said with a nod of her own.

"Do you even _have_ a technique of your own?" Neideen asked; she didn't even know if the woman had a technique to teach them. Neither did anyone else for that matter.

"Hate to bring this up, given my precarious position, here," Roxanne muttered with a sigh, "but how do you think I disappeared on you during that Awakened Being hunt? My technique is called the Yoki Veil. It allows me to hide my yoki to the point that it's virtually undetectable even at close range by sensor types like yourself."

Cassandra, Miranda, Neideen, Elizabeth and Uranus all exchanged looks at that, before they unanimously looked back to Roxanne with narrowed eyes.

"Prove it." they all said simultaneously.

Roxanne shrugged and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. As she exhaled, her yoki signature suddenly vanished to the utter shock of everyone in the room. When she opened her eyes, they were still silver, but even their faint glow was gone. She walked over to the women from her era and smiled politely at them. Then, after a moment, she released her technique and her yoki appeared to just... come back.

"Happy now?" she sweetly asked them.

The five victims of the pigtailed woman all scowled, Cassandra, especially. That was going to make her hard to deal with, should she turn rogue on them.

"I'm not sure why you're all scowling for," Roxanne gave them a cute little giggle, "I _am_ going to be teaching you all how to do this after all." she gave Neideen a mischievous grin and added to sweeten the deal, "Imagine, Neideen, you can sneak up on those twins you're having 'fun' with without anyone knowing you're right there behind them~."

"Well, someone at least knows how to negotiate," the one-eyed woman chuckled. "Alright, fine. Be a good girl and I'll call it even after punching you, when we're done with this mission."

"Punching? I would have thought you'd go for spanking," Roxanne said suggestively. She had no idea why she was doing this, but, whatever; she'd might as well live a little before they finally go after the Ladykiller.

"With a cane," Neideen said, nodding in satisfaction.

"Ohhh, kinky~!"

" _Please_ , don't do this here." Cassandra begged.

"Sorry," Roxanne said with a sheepish chuckle. Then, she turned to Chloe. "So, shall we continue with the exercises, then?"

"Sure," Chloe looked at Sophia who was at the next sandbag. "Do as I showed you, and you should get a similar result."

Sophia mirrored the stance Roxanne and Chloe took. It was just a basic jab while channelling her yoki through her arm. This shouldn't be too hard. Putting up her dukes, Sophia narrowed her eyes as she focused on seizing the reigns of her yoki and took a deep breath, before launching it forth with her fist and a "hah!"

She pulsated her yoki as her fist connected, and the force behind the release of her yoki had sent the bag flying back a good four feet.

"Hmm, you used less yoki than Roxanne did. Not bad for your first attempt." Chloe nodded, catching the sandbag as it swung back. "Like hers, your technique is a bit clumsy, resulting in you wasting half the yoki you used. Keep trying. Focus it on the bag."

* * *

Now sitting on Riful's bed and fully dressed, Harja and Elspeth looked at their mother with increasing interest as she took a seat before them.

"I'm going to tell you two a little, teeny-tiny secret~!" the Abyssal loli chirped. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Harja and Elspeth looked at one another unsurely, before looking back at their mummy. They both nodded and crossed their legs.

"I have _amazing_ plans for you two~!" Riful said with a sinister giggle and an equally sinister smile. "Plans that will immortalize us, even long after we meet our maker." She turned to Harja and said, "soon, you will physically be of age to help me." She then turned to Elspeth. "You'll take a couple more years, but you're getting there."

"What is your plan, Mommy?" Harja asked. Something told her she was going to _enjoy_ this!

"To produce a horde of evil minions like yourselves and unborn son, here," she gestured to her swollen belly, "and create the mightiest empire the world has ever seen for the man I love! To the people of the world, we will be gods and goddesses, even the three of you~!"

Harja had sparkles in her eyes at that. "An empire?" she squealed excitedly. "How big?!"

"The world," Riful said dreamily, "the whole, entire world - not just this pitifully small and insignificant island, but every last landmass, every last city, every last civilization under the sun... forever~!"

Elspeth frowned looking at her mommy and sister with uncertainty. "But, how are we going to do that? We are not strong enough to fight the world. That is going to need lots and _lots_ of minions… Where are we going to get them all?"

Riful gave the two of them a large, diabolical and disturbing grin, as her eyes glowed a menacing purple as her bangs shadowed them. "I have the _perfect_ roles for the two of you…"

* * *

Back in the great hall, Naruto felt another shiver run up his spine as he was overcome by the sensation that someone was out to get him. He took a deep, calming breath as he looked around. Huh… It must have been his imagination. Still, he figured that upping his training routine would be advised, when he got the chance. As a father, it was his damn _job_ to be paranoid, after all. With that thought aside, Naruto looked to Jean - who was playing around with their son, William - and smiled as he decided to check on her.

"How are you faring?" he asked.

Jean looked up at her husband with a loving smile, "I am feeling fine, honey. A little sick, but fine."

"Okay." Naruto gave her a loving kiss of the lips that lasted for several seconds. "If you need anything, just let me or Tsunade know."

"I will," she said, her smile widening. She looked down at William and pecked him on the scalp, getting him to giggle childishly and scoot a little closer to her warmth. "Thanks for checking on me, but I'm sure I'll be fine. The first few months are annoying but manageable."

"Alright," Naruto said with a smile of his own. Then, he gave his wife a kiss on the lips and gave his son William a kiss on the cheek. "Call me, if you need me."

"I will."

That out of the way, Naruto then made his way over to Rafaela and Luciela, since the former looked uncharacteristically timid and was looking away from him. So he wanted to see what was going on with her, and see if he could help out with whatever problem she is having.

"Is something wrong, Raf?" the blond asked. Because of all the delicious-smelling food between them, Naruto couldn't quite tell.

"I… um…" the one-eyed woman started, losing faith in her voice she was _just_ about to say it.

Luciela sighed and soothingly rubbed her sister's back, "Rafaela is pregnant," she told her man.

Naruto snapped his eyes to Rafaela as a massive grin spread across his face. "Really?! That's great, honey!" he brought his one-eyed wife into a hug and gave her a very enthusiastic kiss on the lips. Before giving her several, loving pecks on the cheek and jaw and back to her lips again. "That's wonderful news!" Poor Rafaela turned beet red, suddenly feeling lightheaded. She smiled shyly and gave him a peck on the lips. Naruto pulled her into another liplock and moved his hand up and down her back, before pulling away. He gave her a smile, "Remind me to give you more attention later~."

"O-okay," Rafaela replied shyly. "I look forward to it."

"She's not the only one," Nalani said, eyeballing the couple with a giggle. "Someone's been naughty and knocked up the maid. He didn't even put a ring on her finger before doing so. How scandalous~!"

"I'll send a clone to dote on that maid as well, then." Naruto said with a chuckle. He knew full well Nalani was talking about herself.

"She'll be happy to know that~" Nalani giggled impishly, before turning and walking away with an extra sway to her hips.

Naruto chuckled again, rolling his eyes at that. So many of his lovers were perverts, weren't they? Not that he minded… after all, they're perverted towards him. So why would he complain about that?

He gave Rafaela another kiss on the cheek and said, "I have to go check on the others."

"Alright," the former Number 5 replied. "Have fun, my love."

"You, too," Naruto said warmly. "Let me or Tsunade know if you need anything, okay?"

Rafaela nodded and with that, Naruto looked around to notice Riful was still missing. So were Elspeth and Harja… huh… he shrugged, it's probably nothing. He knows Riful and he knew for a _fact_ that the Abyssal One of the West would treat her own children the way they deserve to be: like angels. Reaching out with his senses, he noted that they were in the nearest bedroom... having a lively chat, from the feel of it. He chuckled and left it at that.

While he most certainly detected some mischievous intent coming from his loli wife and her daughters, this was… well, Riful, so he thought nothing of it. After that and a shrug, Naruto looked around some more, and found that Glissa, Cynthia and Flora were looking a little lonesome. As was Galatea, Clare and Irene. Though the latter two were sitting together. Everyone else was talking, like Diana, Tabitha, Zelda and Renee and Dietrich. And some others were eating, like Helen and Deneve with Ophelia, Undine, Veronica, Pamela and Diana seating around them. The rest were watching the children and the birthday girl playing around with Shukaku who was now making more than one sand construct move.

He decided to get the first three out of the way first of all, since they were the kinkiest outside of Priscilla, Jean and Riful. By that reasoning he made, they were bound to be more of a handful. Then again, he could be wrong. Glissa looked the loneliest, seeing as how she was off in the corner, looking at him longingly. Naruto chuckled, rolling his eyes. How could he say no to that? And so he made his merry way on over to her and leaned beside her against the wall of the corner she was leaning against.

The former Number 45's eyes lit up the instant she saw him coming her way and then she giggled as he planted himself beside her.

"So, beauty, why are you all alone in the corner? Where's Evianna, Betty, Megan and Pyrrha, hmm?" he asked, putting an arm around the brunette's shoulders and pulled her to him in a one-armed hug. "Or… are you here, all alone, because you wanted me all for yourself~?"

Glissa giggled, leaning into the hug. "Guilty as charged," she said. "I confess, milord, that I have been quite naughty." as she spoke, the awakened being moved herself in front of her mate and pressed her backside against his groin, while getting his arms wrapped around her waist. "I was plotting to kidnap you and have my way with you, until I produced a bastard to use as leverage against you and your clan~! Please, have mercy~!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, and wondered what she was doing; up until she looked at him from over her shoulder and gave him a playful wink. He finally realised what was going on; this kinky little minx~!

"Oh?" Glissa let out a playful squeal when Naruto ground his pelvis against her backside and sniffed her hair, "You were plotting and scheming against me, weren't you? Do you have any other conspirators working with you?"

"No," she breathed, "I was working alone, I swear, milord." she stealthily undid his pants as she whispered. "Please, have mercy! I was just trying to scrounge up some gold for my sick mother. I'll be a good girl, I swear~!"

"I have to say, I don't believe you. If you've been planning this, then others could have been helping you." Naruto pointed out, then he growled into her ear, "After all, no one could have gotten this close to me without some form of help."

"I have friends who work in the castle, but they had nothing to do with it," Glissa replied. "I was working alone."

"Who are the names of your friends... And your mother too." he ordered. He'd might as well go as far as he can with this roleplay, the more kinkier he can make it, the more into it she'll be… and he'll leave her high and dry, and begging for more towards the climax~.

Glissa ground her fine, leotard thong-covered booty against his crotch as she continued. "M-my mother's name is G-Gerder; please d-don't hurt her milord."

"We'll see, peasant. If I find that she is not sick, then the twin goddesses will be her judge as my soldiers investigate her involvement." Naruto closed his eyes and let out a low groan as the pleasure was getting the better of him. "A-and what are the names of your friends within the castle?"

"P-Pyrrha and Evianna," she mewled.

"I see… those two women are in trouble. And they're in respectable positions, too; no wonder you got so close to me~."

"P-please," Glissa whimpered. "They knew nothing of my plans. I'll take full responsibility. Do with me as you your heart desires~!"

"Oh I shall… I think the title of bedwarmer will suit your new station. Or perhaps a broodmother~? Or a breeder. Which one do you think will suit your new station in this citadel? Be warned: of the three, the one you pick _will_ be your new position."

Glissa shuddered as a hot shiver went up her spine. "I-I'll be your breeding stock without hesitation. My body is yours, milord~! You need only tell me to and I will bend over without a second thought~!"

That….would be a good place to stop, "Very interesting," he chuckled into her ear.

Glissa whined in protest when she was moved away from her prize, by her Naruto. The blond quickly did up his pants before anyone could see - his kids especially. Then he gave Glissa an amused grin.

"That _was_ very interesting." he told her. "I'll send a clone your way so you can… 'be punished' by him. Okay?"

"Alright," she replied with a smile. While slightly disappointed, she didn't mind too much. Besides' she was secretly thankful he stopped when he did; any further, and they would have scarred the minds of many children here, and have had the wrath of many a pissed off mother bearing down on her head.

By the Twin Goddesses of Love, she could only _imagine_ the amount of anger they would have if that were to happen. It was not a pretty thought.

"I got to check on Cynthia and Flora now, okay?" he told her.

Glissa pouted and childishly crossed her arms with a huff, "...okay." she brightened up considerably when Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek, before letting out a longing sigh when he moved to Cynthia and Flora.

The two blondes were sitting side by side at the end of the table and had plates that were half empty. They were still eating too, so, hopefully nothing would go to waste here. Sitting on the opposite end of them were Helen and Deneve, the former whom was stuffing her face with chicken, vegetables, potatoes and other assortment of food. Apples were there too, and Helen had several cores of the fruit on a separate plate.

Naruto made his presence known to them by taking a seat next to Cynthia and asking, "Hey, how are you girls doing?"

Cynthia jumped in surprise and put a hand to her bosom, but looked at him with a kind smile. "We're fine, honey. Just… talking."

"Oh? What about?" Naruto plucked an apple from the pile and took a bite out of it. Hmm, juicy. "Is it something I should know about?" he asked after swallowing what he had in his mouth.

"Nope. it's just something between us is all." Cynthia chirped with Flora nodding concurringly with a smile.

Naruto chuckled and brought his attention to Helen and Deneve, "And what about you two? How are things going on for you?"

Helen swallowed what she had in her mouth and gave her boy toy a mischievous grin, "Everything is fine. We're just enjoying the food, and watching your tailed beast friend having fun with the kids." she looked at the one tailed racoon and couldn't help but chuckle loudly when she found Nicolas, Riful's third child and first son, being carried around by the fat tanuki's tail.

"I'm honestly surprised he's this civil. From what was said in your bibliography, Shukaku sounded like a childish, bad-tempered and drunken madman." Deneve pointed out. She was well aware that the tailed beasts were immortal as well; they can die, but they would just come back someplace else and remember _everything_.

"Oh, Shukaku is all those things." Naruto admitted as he was looking over to a happily laughing Shukaku. "But even someone like him can have a good day. Ever since the end of the war, and him no longer being sealed up, Shukaku has reverted back to the way he use to be." he gave the pixie-haired blonde a happy smile. "Seeing Shukaku this happy; it makes everything I went through before the war worth it."

"You would go through hell and back for him, wouldn't you." Deneve stated.

"Without hesitation or a second thought. I would do the same for you girls."

"You charmer~" Flora said with a giggle, "Hearing you say that makes me want to 'reward' you for your thoughtfulness~!"

Cynthia playfully swatted Flora on the arm, "Not in front of the children, Flora!" the former Number 14 giggled with a grin, "You'll scar them for life."

"They're too occupied with having fun with their 'Uncle Kaku'," the woman replied with a grin of her own, "They're not going to notice what we're talking about over here."

Helen couldn't help but chuckle at that and neither could Naruto as he found it to be true. They could talk dirty and the kids wouldn't know of it, unless they started talking loudly.

"The lady has a point there, Helen." Naruto told her with a grin, then he took another bite out of the apple and swallowed it after a couple of chews. "Besides. the kids are smarter than they let on, and they are not as innocent as they would like us to believe." he pointed out.

The old saying 'children are monsters' may have been from a person that disliked kids, but, that person did have a point to a certain extent. Kids _can_ be monsters personality and action wise. Thankfully, none of his kids were too terrible. They were all dears; even _if_ they like to drive Tsunade along with several others in the citadel up the wall… especially when they hit the dreaded age of two. But he wouldn't change a thing.

Helen shrugged. "I would call you out on that, but then, I would lose." she said with a sheepish chuckle. "Because I am fairly sure you would bring up someone from your childhood."

Naruto sniggered as a large grin spread across his lips. "Oh, you know me so well, Helen~." he teased. After taking bites out of the apple until only the core remained, and swallowed the bits of fruit in his mouth, the blond looked at his two gives and friends with benefits. "So, when are you going to be in those sexy outfits Cynthia and the others brought for you again? I miss seeing you in them."

"Pervert," Deneve muttered.

"Yep, I'm a pervert; but, I'm _your_ pervert~." he chirped.

"It depends on when we get in the mood," Cynthia answered. "Though some are probably rather eager to play. I know I am, though the new pair of twins are keeping me busy."

Naruto gave Cynthia a peck on the cheek and rubbed her back. "Just take your time Cynthia. While you may have come out of labor a couple of weeks ago, I don't want you to overwhelm yourself."

The pigtailed blonde giggled, smiling warmly at her man. "I know," she said. "That's why I fell in love with you~!"

"And I try my best to give you all equal attention; even if several of you slip through the cracks, every now and then. Thank god for my Kage Bunshin though."

"I know you'll make up for it even when we do, so I don't mind so much," Flora replied with a giggle. "I must say it was fun when you took me from behind when I was dusting the winery, a couple days ago… you should do that again, sometime~!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "What can I say? That maid's outfit was so cute~! I couldn't resist."

Helen snickered, "Sounds like you two had fun." she pointed out.

Flora gave the woman a smile, "You should try it sometime. You have that 'cat outfit', Naruto likes to foreplay _and_ roleplay. There is _so_ many things you can do~." she told her with wagging eyebrows, prompting Helen to quirk an eyebrow with a curious grin.

"I _do_ have that outfit. So does Den-"

"No!" the short haired woman hissed, "Don't get me involved in this Helen." Deneve glared at her friend warningly.

Helen however sniggered with a close-eyed grin. "What? Are you embarrassed to be seen in that outfit again? Naruto didn't seem to mind it, did you?" she said, directing the question to Naruto himself as she looked at him pointedly.

"I actually loved seeing you and Helen wearing it. You both were absolutely _sexy_. I would love to see you in it again." Naruto told her.

Deneve turned beet red and averted her gaze at that. Naruto wasn't the first man to call her cute or the like, but something about how he _always_ said it with such genuine affection had made him the most… effective.

"I'll… think about it," she muttered, crossing her arms defiantly.

Everyone present knew damn well that meant "yes."

"Alright. You do that; I won't force you into it." Naruto chuckled. Then he put the core of the apple he had with the others.

Damn it, now she _had_ to! Deneve sighed. Something about this man never failed to just… make her want to bend over and let him have his way with her. She couldn't explain it for the life of her, but he had this magnetic charm about him. Something that _made_ her want to be close to him. It was similar to Miria now that she thought about it. She had that same magnetic charm and had a way with words that just allowed her to connect with the people around her. Granted, it was a slightly different variety. Miria didn't wake a beast within Deneve, an itch she couldn't scratch, like Naruto did. Hell, no one did that but him!

...Naruto and Miria having that same magnetic charm, though… the possibilities the two of them can achieve together sent a chill up her spine. They could probably take over the world if they wanted to, she wagered. Heck, she figured Naruto's homeland would allow him to take over the Shinobi Union with open arms, from the sound of it! The sheer influence he had over people was legitimately scary, at times! Thank the Twin Goddesses he was on their side!

"You okay?"

Deneve almost fell off her seat with a startled yelp when she found Naruto sitting beside her. When did he move?! "I-I'm fine," she insisted. "Just thinking…"

"I'll say, you didn't even notice me slipping in between you and Helen." the blond pointed out; blinking owlishly Deneve leaned forwards and found Helen on Naruto's left, eating away off her plate. "So, what are you thinking?"

"I just can't help but find it amazing how… influential you are," she answered truthfully. "It's impressive."

"I'm honestly surprised by it myself." he admitted with a chuckle, "I just chalk it up to my charisma." then he held Deneve's hand and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Or maybe I just have a way with words? I dunno."

" **You may outnumber me!"** Naruto, Helen, Deneve, Flora and Cynthia looked on as Teresa held on to Shukaku for dear life as he stood up on his hind legs. Teresa's sister, half-brothers and half-sisters all looked up at him with wide doey eyes. **"But I am not named the magnificent Shukaku no Tanuki for nothing!"**

"How did you end up in a teacup for so many years then if you're so magnificent?" Naruto called out in amusement.

Shukaku immediately whirled on Naruto and pointed at him in comical outrage. **"Shaddup you! That** _ **never**_ **happened!"**

"Oh yeah! It was a kettle instead of a teacup, right?"

" **No! That never happened, either! I was never sealed away in a teacup; and I was** _ **never ever, EVER**_ **sealed away in a tea kettle!"** Naruto chuckled, deciding he's had his fun.

"...you were in a kettle?" Naruto sniggered when he heard Sherlie, Miria's daughter, ask the tailed beast that one; that was followed by the Sherlie's sister, and half-brothers and sisters all chambering to know about it too. Almost immediately, Shukaku deflated and slumped over in depression. Damn it… his badass reputation he was building up with these kids was ruined now!

"Wow… Uncle Kaku is even _cooler_ now!"

Shukaku looked at Teresa from over his shoulder, his star-eyed eyes were wide in surprise. **"What…?"**

"Uncle Kaku is so cool!" Lilith gushed with starry eyes. "Being stuck in a kettle and, and coming out still the same? You're _waaaay_ cooler than I thought!" Neither children understood how someone as awesome as Shukaku could get himself stuck in a kettle, the thing was so small! But they still saw the Tailed Beast as the most awesomest, coolest, thing they ever saw!

The racoon blinked owlishly. **"Uh… yeah, sure let's go with that."** he said, though he couldn't help but grin in relief. His reputation that he tried to build among these children is still secure!

Naruto chuckled and looked at Deneve with a grin. Then he gave her a peck on the cheek before moving his hand down to caress her thigh. The pixie-haired woman giggled shyly at his affection. His grin widening, the blond gave Deneve another peck on the cheek before looking to Helen, and gave her one as well all the while he moved his other hand down to caress her thigh.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Naruto asked her with an amused look on his face, as he looked at the now quarter full plate in front of her, as well as the plates that had the cores of all the apples she ate.

Helen swallowed what was in her mouth and licked her lips impishly as she looked at him with a closed eye, "What do you think?" she smirked.

"I'd say you're enjoying the food." he chuckled, "But I want to know if you're having fun."

Helen snickered and looked at the children, all of whom have brought a grinning and sand manipulating Shukaku down to their level. Seeing him flailing his arms and tail about was just hilarious for her. "Watching your kids playing with your friend is _more_ than entertaining." she replied; then Helen leered at him as she reached down and moved his hand towards her groin. "Though I wouldn't mind 'playing' around with you~."

"Same here," Naruto replied. "It's been a while, hasn't it~?"

"Almost a year, in fact," she whispered hungrily. "It left me quite… 'needy', if you get my meaning…"

"I most certainly do." Naruto gave his 'not-wife' a kiss on the cheek before taking his hand off, leaving her whining pathetically at him. "But not here."

"I know," she replied disappointedly. Doing it stealthily sounded so kinky. But there were children here, and all it took was for one of them to look over and sent everything down in a sprialling mess.

"I got to go see the others now. But if you're up for it, then you can go to my room later."

Helen quirked an eyebrow at him. "Won't Alicia and Beth be there?"

"At night." Naruto reminded her, "They like to spend their time with me during the night. Even Miria sneaks in sometimes to get some extra attention from me, even though the twins are there. Any other time of day is fair game."

"Noted," Helen chirped.

"And besides…" he then reached down and fondled her ass through her trousers, "...I have to see if your ass is as fine as I remember it~."

Deneve scoffed, "Get a room you two."

"You're just jealous that he's not giving you more attention." Helen teased her friend with a wide faced grin. "How about you join in? I'm sure he'd appreciate it~!"

Deneve closed her eyes and exhaled, "I'm thinking of wearing that embarrassing 'cat girl' outfit already. I don't need to do anything else."

"You looked so damn sexy in that," Naruto teased, whispering huskily into her ear. "Just thinking about it makes me want to put some 'kittens' into you~!"

The former Number 15's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she turned beet red so fast, Naruto _swore_ he heard an audible click. He blinked owlishly, "Uh… are you okay, there?" Naruto asked her; he really hoped his teasing didn't cause her brain to shut down.

"I… I'm fine," she muttered.

He took his hand away from her thigh to comfortingly rub at her back. "Okay. But all jokes aside, seeing you in that 'kitty cat' clothing makes you even sexier. But, like I said before: you don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"You damn tease~" the woman to his left giggled. "You're saying one thing, and then you contradict it another minute later."

The blond looked at Helen with a smile. "What is it that I'm contradicting here? I want to see you and Deneve in your sexy cat girl outfits, yes; but I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to do it. It's your decision."

"Well to help clear things up: _I_ am going to be in those clothes." she winked at him enticingly. "On the other hand, Deneve, might wear them or she might not. That will be her decision." even though herself, Cynthia and Flora _all_ knew Deneve was going to wear that outfit regardless.

"Alright, alright," he conceded to her right then and there. There was no need for them to drag this on any further; plus he wanted to spare Deneve the embarrassment. He looked around and found the next three people he wants to check on, "I'm going to go check on Clare, Galatea and Irene next, since they're together now."

"Alright, I will be seeing you later~" Helen said singingly.

Chuckling Naruto gave Helen a playful spank on her buttocks before slipping out from the seat. Then he went over to the women in question, who were standing in a corner just talking amongst themselves. After he checks on them, he will go to Miria - being the one that served as the manager of the whole event, she is bound to be stressed. Approaching Clare, Galatea and Irene Naruto saw they did not see him approach. Too invested in their conversation as they were.

"Heya," he greeted them.

Clare's eyes practically lit up, "Naruto!" and she immediately dragged him in for a hug.

Naruto chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey Clare, how are you beauties doing today?"

"I'm fine, honey." Galatea replied.

"I am doing fine, myself." Irene answered with a stoic nod, though the slight upwards twitch of the corners of her lips told her she appreciated being asked.

" _Heh heh heh, tell him I'm doing fine Clare~."_ the short haired woman heard her mother figure say. Clare blushed and said, "Teresa said she's doing well, too."

Naruto chuckled, giving the former Number 47 a peck on the head. "Good to know. I see the mini-me version of her is also having the time of her life."

Clare smiled happily at that. "It's been awhile since the last time she was this happy. Thank you so much for bringing Shukaku here for her birthday!"

"You're welcome. I wonder if Matatabi will be able to show up, sometime in the future, though? I think the kids would _adore_ having her around."

"Matatabi? One of the tailed beast?" Galatea questioned.

"One of the tailed beasts." Naruto confirmed. "You actually saw what she looked like thanks to Shukaku's sand constructs; she was the cat with the two tails. She's one of the nicest tailed beasts out there, behind Chomei and Kokuo of course. And like Shukaku is made of sand and yoki, Matatabi is made of fire and yoki. Luckily she can make sure her fire doesn't hurt anyone though."

" **Did somebody say my name~?"**

Hearing Matatabi's purring voice inside his head without any warning, Naruto jumped in surprise. "Gah!" he blinked owlishly and furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong, honey?" Clare asked.

"...Matatabi just talked to me." Naruto replied, "Give me a minute will you girls?" when they nodded, Naruto closed his eyes and started talking to the two tailed cat directly. "Matatabi, how come you're able to hear me all the way over here?"

" **Come now, Naruto; did you really forget we are still able to get in contact with you, no matter where you are? We** _ **did**_ **share our yoki's with you after all~."**

"Ah... that's a good point actually." he chuckled sheepishly. "Say, are you aware that Shukaku is where I am?"

" **Indeed I am. He is there for someone's birthday, isn't he?"** the two tailed cat asked.

"Yes. He is, my daughter's birthday in fact… well, one of the," he replied; the blond opened an eye and chuckled at seeing a happy Shukaku trying his best to shake his kids off of him. "I think they would love it if they saw his sister, their auntie."

" **Oh? Aunty? I suppose they call him 'Uncle Shukaku' then?"**

"They call him Uncle Kaku actually, but yes. So do you want to come over? I know you're made of fire and yoki like Shukaku is made of sand and yoki, so you are able to shrink yourself down."

" **Indeed I can. And I would love to be there and see your litter of kittens! How small should I be?"**

"The size of an adult human."

" **Okay… and… done. Just use my yoki to summon me and I'll be there in no time~!"**

"Thanks, Matatabi." With that said, Naruto excused himself and backed up for a bit more room.

"What's going on?" Irene asked; she was utterly perplexed as were Clare, Galatea and an eavesdropping Teresa. They all heard a one sided conversation, but, they had a small idea on what was going to happen next, from what was being said by Naruto. What the blond had said next confirmed their suspicion.

"I am bringing Matatabi here," he grinned. "I think the kids would be happy to have Auntie Tabi here to play as well, no?"

" **Auntie Tabi… now that I think about it, I like that name."**

Naruto looked around to make sure no one was too close. Then he got down on one knee and slammed his hand onto the ground in front of him with a declaration of, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Matatabi no Nekomata!"

Shukaku snapped his head over to where he heard the blond's declaration, and found a large cloud of smoke. Along with a very familiar yoki. Everyone else in the great hall could feel the yoki within the cloud of smoke and they all realised it was stronger than Shukaku's.

" **What the-"**

" **-Matatabi, what are you doing here?"** the now human sized two tailed cat asked rhetorically as she emerged from the smoke cloud. **"Why, you said you were going to be at a party and didn't invite me; and after learning from Naruto that it's for his daughter, I just** _ **had**_ **to show up. After all, why should 'Uncle Kaku' get all the fun~? Auntie Tabi can be just as fun too, you know, heh heh."**

Luciela immediately turned her attention to the new arrival, raising an eyebrow in interest. She had heard that one of the tailed beasts was a two tailed cat, but didn't think she would get a chance to see her… and seeing that the tailed beast is literally made of fire… and her elemental affinity is fire… oh, she has _so_ many questions!

" **Naruto… why'd you do this?"** Shukaku whined.

"To be honest, you were looking a little overwhelmed. I thought getting another tailed beast would keep you from getting overtaxed… and I thought the kids would love it if they saw Auntie Tabi too." then he grinned, "Besides, I can tell you're not really that annoyed she is here. Matatabi _is_ one of the most respectful and polite tailed beasts. She _is_ your favourite sibling after all."

Matatabi gasped joyously. **"I'm your favourite!?"**

" **Uh…"** Shukaku looked around and locked his eyes on Lilith, Luciela's daughter. The kid was starry eyed since Matatabi was a two tailed cat, like her mommy. And she liked cats, like Irene did. **"Hey, Matatabi, look! This one's looking at you with adoration!"**

Matatabi immediately looked at Lilith and her mismatched eyes, grew wide slightly at the amount of yoki she felt in that one. Oh, that was veeery interesting~.

" **Indeed she is,"** the female tailed beast beckoned the girl over to her with a flick of her tail, **"Come on now, I won't bite."**

Lilith squealed excitedly as she ran up and glomped the cat-like bijuu. Then she looked at her mum and squealed, "Mommy, look, she's a two-tailed cat like you!"

Luciela sighed in relief, seeing that Matatabi's flame-like form seemed harmless. She chuckled, "She's made of fire honey. I'm not. She _is_ interesting, though. I'm very curious~!"

" **Oh? You are a two tailed cat as well? You certainly don't look like it. Your yoki is impressive for a non-biju. What are you?"**

"She is what is called an awakened being, Matatabi." Naruto explained.

" **Ah. An awakened being; a hybrid that went over her limit and became a demon. Am I correct?"**

"You remembered." Naruto said.

" **Kurama told Isobu what was going on here, while you were in the elemental nations. And he told us some time after you left. Then we, in turn, informed the kages. Ei did sent letters telling the others what was going on here, when you mentioned it to him, but we made sure the continents within the letters was the truth. We** _ **are**_ **connected to you after all. Anything you learn we can learn, kurama was most helpful as he is with you every step of the way."**

Not exactly the truth but she _was_ going for the cover story here; Ei did send out the letters to the other Kages, and Isobu _is_ in contact with Kurama without the blond actually knowing about it. And Isobu did get in contact with his siblings some time after the blond and his entourage left the Elemental Nations once more, and let them know what he knew so far on this continent. Again the information Kurama left him was of great help. Why the stubborn fox didn't just tell them himself, instead of passing on the information to Isobu, she didn't know… Perhaps Kurama was didn't want them to get involved with the Organization? They were reputedly akin to Akatsuki, so there was a very real risk that they'd find away to seal away the Bijuu. But, that was just speculation on Matatabi's part

"I see… well, it's nice that you're aware of who they are. Less things for me to explain." Naruto said in relief.

" **So…"** Matatabi then looked down at Lilith and grinned, **"...let's play, hmm?"**

* * *

Several hours later

"Well that was fun." Naruto said with a cheerful grin.

" **Easy for** _ **you**_ **to say… I'm exhausted."** Shukaku groaned. The raccoon was lying on his side, trying so very hard to stay awake. Those brats had tired him out; they kept on coming… so many times… the horror…

" **Oh, hush you."** Matatabi waved him off, ficking her tail on his nose. **"They were not** _ **that**_ **bad."** Of course, she was saying this while doing an ironically wonderful impersonation of a dead dog.

" **Matatabi, I've had over** _ **fifteen**_ **of them all over me!"**

" **I had twenty,"** Matatabi rebutted with a tired chuckle. **"You don't hear me complaining."**

"There's only 24 of them," Naruto said with amusement, "the others aren't old enough to move yet, and two of them were taken away by their mum, so someone here has to be lying."

" **Or maybe they went back and forth between the two of us. Ever thought about that, smart ass?"** Shukaku shot back.

Matatabi whacked him in the nose. **"Language!"** she hissed.

" **But I didn't curse!"** Shukaku whined.

"That last word was a curse word." Naruto pointed out to him with an amused grin. "Some of them have already been corrupted though, much to their mothers' horror," he couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Little Chandra's _especially_ got a mouth on her." Said munchkin cackled maniacally in the background, prompting both her mother and father to roll their eyes, while many of Naruto's other wives glared disapprovingly at the little, orange-haired she-devil. "Then again, I don't blame you, they _are_ aging a lot faster than normal kids. And they're developing quite fast mentally, too. It was bound to happen."

" **...Can I stay here? I'm too tired to move."** Shukaku said, and looked at Naruto pleadingly.

"What? And not get the chance to catch up to my friends? Of course you can stay!" Naruto looked to Matatabi and said, "You can stay if you want as well, Matatabi."

" **Thank you, Naruto,"** the cat-like bijuu replied graciously.

"You're welcome, want me to carry you two to your rooms?"

Matatabi looked at him with a glint in her mismatching eyes. **"...We have rooms?"**

Shukaku on the other hand was looking at him oddly, **"You want to** _ **carry**_ **us?"**

"If you want," Naruto assured with a chuckle. "Also, I have several vacant rooms in the citadel. There's even a couple of unused buildings in the bailey, but we do our training there, so it tends to get noisey."

" **One of the vacant rooms, then."** Matatabi said.

" **Yeah, I'll take one of them too."** Shukaku said with a tired groan.

Naruto chuckled and to the awe and bemusement of his wives, children, and everyone else in the great hall, the blond reached down and effortlessly picked up two oversized bijuu. His kids especially marvelled at the sight of their daddy picking up the cat and racoon dog who both looked like they weighed a ton and slung each one over a shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you two to your rooms."

" **You're the one carrying us there."** Shukaku pointed out. **"...and I have to admit, being carried like this is embarrassing."**

" **It's not** _ **that**_ **bad."** Matatabi purred.

Shukaku gave Matatabi a flat stare. **"We are over his shoulders. Guess where our backsides are facing."**

Matatabi blinked once, then twice, before realization dawned on her. **"Oooooh."** then she looked at Naruto apologetically, **"I am very sorry, Naruto."**

"Hey, no need to apologise. You didn't do anything bad."

" **Yet."** the racoon pointed out. **"As long as none of us flick our tails in front of your face, or hit you anywhere else, like the pelvis - because from what I saw from you humans, it hurts - then you'll be fine."**

"Don't worry about it you two. Really. It's fine."

" **If you say so, Naruto…"**

"So, how is Gaara by the way?"

" **Oh... Gaara is fine. The last time I was in Sunagakure, he was consulting with Temari and Kankuro on whether or not he should give Konohagakure the scroll you gave to him. They're still in a deadlock about it."**

"Really? But it's been just over three weeks!"

" **Tell me about it…"**

Everyone watched in bewilderment as the conversing blond and tailed beasts left the great hall.

"Daddy is like their big brother." Nissa said, then she looked up at her mum, Ophelia. "Mommy, why are they like Daddy's brother and sister when they don't look anything like us?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Naruto's family is… complicated, honey." Ophelia replied. "But… uncle Kaku and aunty Tabi are related to daddy. How that is, I do not know, but they _are_ related."

"Oh. Okay!" Nissa chirped. And just like that the matter was dropped.

* * *

Back in the Organization's headquarters, Chloe was satisfied with the day's training and sat down on her bed with a tired, but happy sigh. Everyone had gotten far once they got her technique down; they were still a bit clumsy with it though. They would have to get better with it in their own time however, since they were going to go do Noel's acrobatics training next. Or maybe Hysteria's speed training for the usage in her technique.

Speaking _of_ Hysteria, she was…

"No! Stop that right this instant, you insufferable woman!"

...having a little problem with a certain eye-patch wearing warrior that was getting a little 'handsy'. Ever since Roxanne more or less made peace with her and those twins went off on a mission somewhere, Neideen found herself rather starved for someone to… enjoy.

"Come now, Hysteria~" the woman cooed, "you're barely fighting back."

"That's because you and Roxanne bound my hands and ankles to the bed!"

"With your technique, you could have easily escaped long before that even happened," Roxanne pointed out.

Hysteria growled at her, "How could I have known you were behind me when I didn't _SENSE_ you?!"

"Oh, please," Neideen giggled. "Did you forget that I taught you how to sense yoki like I do? Roxanne has yet to teach anyone her technique."

Hysteria growled again as she pulled at the bindings on her wrists and ankles. "Let me rephrase that: I could not SENSE Roxanne." she then glared at Neideen, "You however, I _could_ sense. But you were nowhere near her. It was only after Roxanne grabbed me that you came along and did THIS!"

What Hysteria was referring to was, adding on to the fact that she had her wrists and ankles restrained to the bed, she was also naked. As was Neideen who was straddling her. Roxanne on the other hand was still clothed, in her new dark red leggings and padded top. Chloe took a deep breath, laid down on her bed and turned around so her back was facing them, closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise. She did not want to get involved in this. Nope. No way.

Cassandra groaned. Great, now the bitch was making friends with the child molester… No doubt she was planning to use Neideen as her attack dog in the event that they succeed in convincing the Ladykiller to uproot and relocate.

"I don't know if I should be worried or not." Cassandra heard her friend say beside her. "Cassandra, can I stay with you? I'd rather not get anywhere near the two of them… one of them was bad enough."

Cassandra couldn't help but agree; Neideen was a pervert of the highest order, and if those twins were anything to say about her preferences, she is also a lolicon. Having Roxanne on her side - someone who showed the ability to make her yoki disappear in front of so many people - was a _massive_ cause for concern. Only the twin goddesses knew what those two would do to the trainees if they got the chance!

"I'm legitimately starting to wonder if the handlers also had something to do with her… accident," Cassandra muttered. As a former Number One, she was not a naive woman. She knew that suicide missions were a common way to deal with problem cases like Neideen. Executions were far messier and tended to cause warriors to question their loyalties if they start becoming too commonplace.

Plus, if the reports of Hysteria's execution that Miranda had managed to retrieve was to be believed, then her's was the bloodiest. She alone was fast enough to nearly wipe out all 46 warriors sent to kill her. It was legitimately shocking. If it wasn't for two warriors, that managed to put her down, she would have killed them all. That said, the handlers generally wanted to minimize the need for such costly and risky methods.

"...apart from what we already know, could that be another reason why he is fighting the Organization?" Miranda asked. "From what we've been told, he seems to deeply frown upon such… practices. Furthermore, if two of his wives were sent on a suicide mission for being 'problem' warriors, it stands to reason that they were likely not the first… or the last, by now. It wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that he simply thinks he's doing the right thing."

Cassandra sighed. "Even the evillest of men in history tend to think they're doing the right thing," she said. "And just because they _think_ they are doing the right thing, it doesn't mean they _are_."

Miranda frowned. "I know. But… Sistina said so herself: he's fighting the Organization to save _us_." The pigtailed blonde didn't know how to feel about that. "It feels wrong having to fight him… and convincing him that the handlers are actually doing a lot of good isn't going to be easy."

"I am _all_ for talking to him." Cassandra said, before muttering, "I am all for anything to get out of fighting him really."

Suddenly Sistina shot up on her bed, her eyes were wide but empty. "IN THE FUTURE,"

"Oh, gods no! It lasted for _so long_!" Licht whined, covering her ears and most of her pixie-cut head with her pillow.

"THE WORLD SHALL BE RULED BY ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY MONSTERS OF THE POCKET! INVEST IN THE BOY OF GAMES, FOR YOU MUST CAPTURE THEM ALL!" then she plopped down on her bed, snoring away happily.

"Roxanne," Neideen started.

"Hmm?"

The one-eyed blonde licked her lips hungrily. "Once we're done with Hysteria, I have a _new_ plaything in mind." Then Neideen looked down at an apprehensive Hysteria and with another lick of her lips, she proceeded to go down on her.

* * *

30 minutes later,

Deneve sighed heavily. How the hell did she let herself be convinced to do this?! It wasn't even a safe day! She blushed. Would... she even really mind? Shaking such embarrassing thoughts loose from her head, Deneve gave Helen a half-hearted glare. Both she and the former Number 22 were back in their matching, black, skimpy catsuit leotards that showed off a _lot_ of cleavage, and were sitting patiently on Naruto's bed as they waited for him to enter his bedchamber. Off to the side, Veronica was happily singing to herself as she dusted a nearby shelf in a cute, little maid's uniform with a suspiciously-short skirt. It was veeeery similar to how short Flora and Cynthia's outfits were... The team captain wanted some too, didn't she?

"Well… it's not as if we are going to have more people walking in." Helen cheerfully said.

"Unless the twins decide to join," Deneve pointed out. "They're _always_ hungry for more… how they only have two kids between them is among the world's greatest mysteries."

Both friends turned to Veronica when she said, "I heard from the former Hokage acting as our healer, that we have a lesser chance to get pregnant than the awakened beings. Or maybe it was the other way around? It was a long time ago when she last mentioned it."

"Huh. That makes sense actually." said a thoughtful Helen. "Riful _did_ fuck Naruto for almost an entire week… and he fucked Deneve and I once or twice for the first time in Pieta… and we never got pregnant."

"Jean got herself pregnant though," Deneve reminded her.

"Yeah, but that's because she's been constantly fucking him." her friend pointed out with an impish grin. "Honestly, Riful's been fucking him for almost an entire week; and being an awakened being, her getting pregnant must have been harder than it is for us. And he fucked Jean's entire team too, and apart from Jean herself, they never got pregnant."

"I seem to remember him getting Captain Undine on the first go," Veronica pointed out. "Commander Miria, too… Also, he only did it with Jean and Clare once or twice before getting them pregnant."

"We're not fully human though." Helen answered back. Then she leaned against the mattress with a sigh, "Honestly, after getting youma flesh and blood implanted into us, it changed our bodies so much, we have no idea what else has changed. We may no longer be barren, but that doesn't mean it not difficult for us to get pregnant." she shrugged again and added, "Honestly, it could be anything: the time of day, the day of the month, it could be him. Who knows?"

"You sound eager to have his kid," Veronica teased.

Helen jolted up, beet red and sputtering. "W-what makes you s-say that?!"

"To be fair," Deneve replied, "it honestly sounded like you were _complaining_ about it being hard to conceive."

"I'm not eager to have a kid! Even _if_ my body says otherwise…" Helen trailed off awkwardly.

"What do you mean by that?" Deneve asked.

Helen blinked and looked at her best friend, "You didn't notice it yet? Neither of you noticed it?"

Veronica frowned and stopped what she was doing. "Notice what?"

Helen bit her bottom hip, before huffing. "It's... uh… hard to explain?" she offered, blushing with embarrassment. "The best way to describe it is that… whenever Naruto is around… a part of me, a _big_ part of me, just wants to bend over and let him have his way with me. It's… like an instinct?"

Veronica blushed hard. "I know what you mean, actually…" When the other two stared at her oddly, she elaborated. "Back in Nile, when Cynthia managed to slip away with the intention of giving him her virginity, I came with the intent to smack him in the face… only to give him a different _kind_ of smack, if you get my meaning."

"You bent over and let him pound your ass five ways to Sunday?" Helen crudely offered.

"Uh… no, I actually… hopped on and let him pound me into the door," Veronica muttered timidly. She didn't feel comfortable about saying that, but something about this being Naruto they were talking about somehow made her want to gloat.

Helen blinked owlishly, then she grinned lewdly, "...My my my, I didn't know my Captain was so… _kinky_ ~. So bold~!"

"Helen, don't tease her." Deneve groaned. "But I… know that feeling too. I felt it earlier, back in the great hall."

The door opened, startling the three women as it revealed Naruto. "Oh? What feeling is that~?" he asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Deneve shouted.

Naruto chuckled and closed the door behind him. "Alright, alright." Then he gave the two babes on his bed an appreciative once over. "Damn, you two look so damn sexy in that~. You didn't have to wear it you know, Deneve."

"I'm wearing it precisely because I want to," the former Number 15 insisted, crossing her arms with a huff.

The blond chuckled again, finding her stubbornness cute. Then he walked over to her and pulled her up off the bed and pulled the pixie-cut woman into an embrace, "Well, I'm certainly not complaining. It shows off _all_ your best assets~." he leaned in and started giving Deneve kisses on her lips, jaw and cheek while his hands trailed all over her back, waist and thighs; even going so far as to grab her nice, firm and round ass.

Deneve shuddered, instinctively leaning back and spreading her legs. Naruto on the other hand stopped her from falling back, and kept her standing. He wasn't done showing her his affection just yet~!

Then he nibbled her earlobe and whispered, "By the Twin Goddesses you're so beautiful~." he groaned, "Seeing you in this sexy outfit makes you so desireable for me~. You should wear it more often, you delectable beauty."

Deneve shuddered heatedly. Already, she was _dripping_ wet! She looked deeply into Naruto's eyes and cupped his cheek, before leaning in to give him a kiss. Moaning into her lips, Naruto closed his eyes and cupped her cheeks as he tried to wiggle his tongue into her mouth. Deneve gladly accepted him and thus a battle of dominance between the two flexible muscles began.

As for Helen she snickered before saying with a lewd grin, "Oh-ho~! I never thought I'd see you take the initiative Deneve. Usually I'm the one who has to persuade you." what can she say? Deneve was a tight ass that had to be talked into doing something like that.

Deneve ignored her friend as best she could and focused on the tongue she was battling to keep out of her mouth. After several minutes of their tongues and salivas mixing, Deneve pulled back to take a breather. Then she licked her lip and looked to her friend.

"...Want to get in on this, Helen?"

Said blonde prowled on up with a predatory grin, crawling on all fours. Then, she did her best impression of a purring cat as she rubbed her cheek against her shoulder.

Naruto looked at her with a grin, "Well, _hello_ there, kitty-cat~." he took one hand away from Deneve and reached down to scratch Helen behind her real ear. "Aren't you the adorable one?"

Helen giggled and playfully licked Naruto's cheek; Deneve, meanwhile, took full advantage of the distraction, undoing Naruto's trousers and fishing out his rock-hard monster cock.

Then both Deneve and Helen looked at him with half-lidded eyes, " _Me-ow~"_ mewled the latter, hungrily eying the rock hard cock bobbing in front of her.

Naruto chuckled heartily, giving Helen an impish grin. "Kitty want some milk~?"

Deneve's eyes flashed both with hunger and worry, having heard somewhere that the fresher a man's load is, the more likely it is to knock a woman up. She blushed heavily, averting her gaze as she started jerking Naruto off.

Naruto cupped Deneve's chin and made her look at him. "What about you, kitty? Want some milk too~?" he asked her, complete with wagging eyebrows and a flirtatious grin. Then the blond gave her another peck on the lips, followed by her nose and then finally, her cheek.

Deneve smiled at him and started caressing his dick with more enthusiasm. She gave him a peck on the cheek as well, mewling pathetically when he withdrew so that Helen would have space to go in and… assist her.

Holding his hand up, Naruto took a seat on the edge of his bed and spread his legs. "Wait, before you two do anything else, Helen and Deneve: turn around and give those fine asses of yours a shake for me~" The blondes giggled and moved into a better position as Deneve got up and turned around. Then, both women looked behind themselves and gave their booties a shake as they smiled at their boy toy.

Naruto chuckled and gave them both a booty slap, eliciting a yelp and giggle from either woman. "It's just as I remember, Helen. You have one fine, piece of ass~. Your sexy leotard makes it even better. Yours as well, Deneve."

The former Number 22 chuckled warmly at that, slipping a hand between her legs to slip the garment aside and blatantly present herself. Her friend, however reached back and started jerking at the tip of his mighty dick, urging him to fuck them. His eyes fluttered closed, as he let out an aroused, and pleasured groan. By the Twin Goddesses of Love these people worshipped so much, he wanted to fuck them both after having them do this to him! They were almost irresistible! Helen turned around and gave the tip of his cock a short but sexy lick. Followed by Deneve turning around and doing the exact same thing, complete with sexy half-closed eyes and a lewd moan.

Scratch that. They were _downright_ irresistible! Naruto groaned as the two drop-dead gorgeous blondes got in between his spread legs and double-teamed his cock. He put a hand on either woman's head, massaging their scalps as he bucked his hips with their movements. Despite their relative lack of experience, compared to his wives, Helen and Deneve expertly found and attacked his most sensitive spots with cooperation and without mercy.

Naruto nearly hunched over as his toes curled, and his prick became painfully hard. They were just so damned _good!_ Instead he fell back and allowed the two women free reign on whatever they want to do to his prick.

"By the Twins, I think you two are _really_ eager for that milk of mine, huh~?" he said with a pleasure filled groan and a strained chuckle. Naruto was still bucking his hips in time with their movements, feeling one mouth sliding up and the other sliding down. With them attacking his sensitive spots like that, he was quickly being brought to his limit.

Both girls answered with a playful giggle that sent shivers up his spine.

"Well, then, here it _comes_!" Naruto grunted as he blew his wad right on Helen and Deneve's faces, though more the latter's, before the former clamped her lips around the tip and took the remaining spurts right into her gob. She expertly swallowed the first few shots and when his flow of hot jizz eventually died down to a trickle, Helen withdrew and kissed Deneve full on the mouth.

Caught thoroughly by surprise, but not against it, Deneve happily accepted the remainder of Naruto's load. Then, the girls withdrew and started to lick Naruto's spunk off of each other's faces, before giving their man a pair of matching, lewd grins. Now painfully hard once more, Naruto was eager to stuff a cootch with his monster cock and empty himself once more. Contrary to her character, Deneve was the first to urge the blond over, taking both her man and her friend completely by surprise. But, they didn't complain.

The pixie-haired blonde leaned back and pulled Naruto over to her by his tunic, spreading her legs invitingly. She needed him inside her, right now, consequences be damned~!

Giving the former Number 15 a knowing giggle, Veronica chimed in. "Someone's eager," she teased. "I've seen that look before, honey. This woman wants something _primal_ ~! Her body knows it, even if her mind doesn't."

That was deliciously surprising~! "Oh? You want to be bred, kitty cat?"

Deneve's eyes went wide and she blushed heavily, averting her gaze. She then reached down and slipped her leotard aside to present herself to him. "I… don't know. B-but, if it's w-with you…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. It was too embarrassing. But her body language spoke volumes. She would _certainly_ not mind...

"I see…" Naruto slid between her legs and aimed the tip of his shaft to her sopping wet vulva. "...then, do you want to get engaged?" he asked, pressing the very tip against her dripping lips, and lightly rubbing against them.

"I…" she struggled to say. "If I become pregnant, then I'm not having a bastard," she tried and failed to say in a commanding tone. "I've never been so unsure in my life… b-but if it's you… then, I… I don't mind one b-bit!"

"Fuck her good~!" Veronica goaded. "Make her want to have your baby and a ring on her finger, Master Naruto! We _all_ know you want to~!"

"I actually want to give Deneve the time of her life," he corrected with a chuckle, "but sure!"

"Oh, please," Veronica giggled teasingly, rolling her eyes. "You cannot deny that you want to put a bun in the oven of every last hybrid in this citadel and then some… save for one, perhaps." And the kids, if one wanted to get technical. "I know my man~!"

The blond chuckled. "Whatever you say, darling." then he looked at Deneve, winked, and slammed every last inch of his cock inside of her in one fluid motion, the sound of skin slapping skin and the lewd slurp of the woman's cunt taking him in filled the room as Naruto started pounding the woman as fast and hard as he possibly could without hurting her.

Deneve was caught _completely_ off guard by the sudden wave of pleasure that came with being impaled upon her man's mighty cock. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue lolled out, her arms and legs wrapped around him as she wailed in pleasure. Almost immediately, she came. Hard. Naruto muffled her wailing by pressing his lips to hers. He lovingly cupped her cheek and gave the blonde the most loving kiss as he could muster. As he felt her velvet walls clamping down on him, the blond didn't let up and kept the same, brisk pace, powering through her orgasm like a boss.

He pulled away from her mouth and panted, "I-if you don't want t-to get pre-pregnant, then unwrap y-your legs so I can pull out when I'm c-close!"

He _swore_ Deneve gave him the most pathetic, pleading look he'd ever seen as she tightened her grip. She knew this was a bad idea, that he might… no, that he fucking _would_ give her a baby if she didn't let him pull out right this instant. But, she didn't want to… she didn't want to let him go! "P-please," she whispered longingly. "Go… a-ahead…"

"Y-you want one?" he asked for clarification.

As another orgasm wracked her body and mind, Deneve shrieked, "I WANNA SAY FUCK IT AND LET YOU BLOW YOUR LOAD INSIDE ME! J-JUST… SHUT UP AND KEEP FUCKING!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in their own bedchamber, a startled Shukaku and Matatabi jumped up and wildly looked around.

" **What was that?"** the former asked.

Matatabi shrugged. **"I dunno… it's probably just a rat or something."** then she leaned her head back down on the nice, comfortable bed and closed her eyes, saying, **"Let's try and get back to sleep."**

Shukaku blinked owlishly at her, sighed, and with a nonchalant shrug of his own he laid his head down on the bed. **"Yeah, sure, Naruto will probably take care of it if it was someone shouting. Idiots. People are trying to sleep here."**

The two tailed cat looked at her younger sibling oddly. **"We're not people though."**

" **You know what I meant, Matatabi!"**

* * *

Naruto went cross-eyed as he felt Deneve's juices splash against his balls and when her fluttering walls clamped down and milked him for his cum like her life depended on it; he was done for. With a loud groan the blond hilted himself in her and let loose his second spunk, his seed bursting through her cervix and flooding her womb to the fucking brim. Helen and Veronica marveled at the sight of Naruto's throbbing dick and contracting balls visibly pumping his hot, potent seed directly into Deneve's unsafe, unprotected pussy. With each spurt came a grunt, with each grunt came a thrust and with every thrust, Deneve wailed in pleasure at the feel of Naruto's wet heat scorching her inner walls, planting his seed deep within her baby-maker.

As her orgasm dies down and realization hit Deneve like a ton of bricks, her eyes rolled back and she fainted on the spot. Naruto leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Well, it took five years and then some, but: welcome to the family, Deneve…" then he kissed her on the lips. It'll take a couple of weeks for some evidence of some sort to show up, but it was certainly bound to be eventful, if nothing else. Then after his spurts stopped to a trickle and only then, did Naruto ease himself out of Deneve's stuffed pussy with a groan. After he covered it once again with her leotard he sat back against his bed with a sigh, before feeling Helen pressing her head against his arm.

Blinking he looked at her, and found the woman's eyes glinting lewdly as she smiled like a cat catching on a canary. _"Me-ow~"_ she purred lustfully, crawling on up to him with a giggle. "Here I thought I'd never enjoy watching someone making my best friend his bitch, but _damn_ am I glad for once to be proven wrong~!"

"Glad you liked it," he chuckled. Then he cupped her cheek and brought her close so she was practically rubbing herself against him. "How do _you_ want to do this, though, kitty-cat? Do you want some 'milk' to drink, or… do you want it put inside you?"

Helen licked her chops, shuddering lustfully at the thought. "Inside~!" she whispered longingly. "Right between the legs! I want you to _mate_ with me you stud~!" She giggled lewdly, crawling onto her man's lap and straddling him. She then let out a startled, happy yelp along with another giggle upon feeling his throbbing dick stand at attention and lightly slap her in the vulva.

"Oh? Do you want a baby to be included with that?"

"I certainly want you to try~!" Helen replied naughtily. "Go ahead, you naughty man! Give me your bastard and toss me aside so you can fuck your maid~!"

So, she's talking dirty, huh? Well, he can certainly do one better!

"Oh?" he grabbed her by the ass and pulled the woman to him, squishing her breasts against his broad chest. "How about I make you my breeding stock instead~?"

Helen shuddered, a hot shiver running up her spine. "Make me your mindless fuck toy for all I care~!" She slid her dripping vagina along his cock as she whispered, "just put it all inside me, and pound this naughty whore like you _mean_ it~!"

Naruto chuckled and gave Helen the most loving kiss she had ever received. "Keep talking like that and I might fall for you." he whispered into her ear.

Helen's eyes went wide as she shyly bit her lip and hugged him tight. "S-save it for the m-mudhead and _fuck_ me, you stud~!"

He chuckled as he rubbed along her back, "Alright. Prepare yourself…"

The next thing Helen knew, the room spun and she found herself on her back. beside her best friend, and her catsuit leotard pulled aside to expose her dripping pussy to the blond. She leaned up, and her eyes reactively grew wide: from her place on the ground, Naruto's monster cock seemingly towered over her. It was massive and… _punishing_ ~.

Helen licked her suddenly dry lips and as her previous words came to her, a nervous laugh escaped the blonde's lips. She's… _not_ going to be coming out of this the same is she? Naruto saw the woman's silver eyes follow his dick as he guided the very tip to her wet folds. He chuckled as her eyes went wide at the feel of his tip rubbing against her vulva. She mewled pitifully at the feel and spread her legs invitingly and crossed her arms above her head. She was practically presenting herself for him to ravage…

With a menacing grin, Naruto suddenly slammed every single inch of his cock inside of her cunt. The sound of skin slapping skin, and the wet slurping noise of Helen's wet folds pulling and sucking at his slick dick, had filled the room as Naruto did his best to pound the woman beneath him to heaven and back. Veronica licked her lips hungrily at the sight, ogling her man out the corner of her eye as she cleaned his bookshelf to keep herself occupied. Oh, she was going to enjoy making her man the happiest fucker in the world.

Helen wailed in pleasure at the feel of her man plowing her fast and hard, ruining her for any other man. Her wails were muffled, much like Deneve's, when Naruto leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. Growling into her lips, Naruto shifted around a little to get a better angle, before _pounding_ the bitch as fast and as hard as he could without hurting her. Her nails dug into his back as she came immediately, her body thrashing and writhing as the world spun before her eyes. The woman mewled into his mouth when she felt her tits get fondled and kneaded. Her erect nipples brushed ever so nicely against the fabric of her leotard as Naruto squeezed, pushed and rubbed her tits.

Naruto groaned as he brute forced his way through the sheer tightness of her pussy. He wasn't going to let someone as small as that stop him from breeding the bitch. She wanted him to make her his mindless fuck toy, well, he'll do his damn best to make her into one! So the blond closed his eyes and sped up even more, throwing Helen into another mind blowing orgasm before she had a chance to recover.

* * *

A hot and bothered Sistina snapped her eyes open and shot up on her bed; she shuddered wantingly… by the Twins… was he really going so far as to do _that_? She simply had to find out! It was too good to pass up! With a lick of her lips, the long, wavy-haired and pointy-eared woman quickly looked at the rest of the Crimson Guard to see they any of them were still awake. Seeing as they were in bed and had not woken up from her suddenly being startled awake, the woman let out a relieved sigh and laid back down.

Though... she had to wonder _why_ a sweating Hysteria was naked and restrained on her own bed by the ankles and wrists. Something told her it would be for the best if she didn't ask… and so she promptly tried to get back to sleep. Though she _really_ hoped she can see what Naruto was doing on his end. Being able to do such a thing is a rarity for her, but a coveted prize when it did occur~!

* * *

Helen wailed into his mouth, and writhed beneath her man and locked her ankles behind him. He was _not_ going to escape! This man was going to blow his load inside her, consequences be damned! Though grateful that she'd dodged the bullet the first time around, Helen had quickly found herself regretting those frantic prayers she'd sent to the Twins, all those years ago, when she'd discovered that Jean was pregnant. It took her this long to admit it, but she did! Now... now, she _really_ wanted to have a kid of her own. For the love of the Twin Goddesses, she saw how damned happy those other women that had conceived were when they got babies of their own. She wanted to know what it was like, and jealousy aside, she wanted to have a kid so badly!

If only he said he loved her… then, that would make this the best sex she's ever had! She wanted to exhibit the ultimate show of affection and give Naruto yet another kid… to immortalize her love for him in the form of letting their blood be mixed and passed down to the next generation. Oh, the very thought of it made her cum again~! She wailed once more into his mouth, and again her inner walls tried their damned _best_ to milk Naruto for his seed.

Naruto almost went cross eyed from the pleasure; by the Sage, one more like that and he really _will_ fill her womb with his baby-batter! Nevertheless, he kept it up and continued on fucking this sexy woman with everything he had. The blond held back from releasing his seed in her as much as he possibly could, but, damn it; the squelching and fluttering of her inner cavern was getting to him! The woman herself was pretty damn adamant on getting his seed in her, seeing as she was clenching and unclenching her vaginal muscles in a rhythmic manner around his shaft. It felt so damn good, she almost brought him to his knees.

Helen herself was no better off than he was. She wailed once again into his mouth and writhed beneath Naruto, driven half-mad by the pleasure he brought her. He was just so damn good! He just _had_ to have been blessed by the Twin Goddesses of Love! The way he managed to rub against her most sensitive zones, the way he touched her in all the right places, the way he made her legitimately _want_ to have his kids… He just _had_ to have been a… a descendant or something! Her cavern clamped down hard around his thrusting cock once more as she let out a squealing orgasm into his mouth for what felt like the hundredth time. _That_ was what finally did Naruto in. After enduring several orgasms, and crushing grips of his schlong, Naruto finally gave Helen what her body, her dripping wet cunt craved: his semen. And with a guttural moan into her mouth, the blond closed his eyes and bucked his hips as spurt, after spurt, after massive spurt poured as deeply into her womb as it possibly could, with the intent on breeding the blonde beneath him. She did not let him go, and her hips, somehow, managed to buck in time with each of his spurts as her body tried to instinctively milk the stud lying atop her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she began to lovingly kiss him, an act Naruto eagerly returned.

As she looked over her shoulder from the bookshelf she was still dusting away at, Veronica shuddered longingly. By the Twins, that was… enticing. That show of utter dominance Naruto had shown to Helen and Deneve, had left her weak in the knees with a terrible itch that only he could scratch. When the object of her desires finally managed to muster up enough will to extract himself from the now-slumbering blonde, Veronica called out, "Oh, Master Narutooo~!"

Said blond let out a hearty chuckle at that. "Someone wants attention, doesn't she~?"

"But of course, milord," Veronica cooed. "Oh how could I not? You're so big and strong and manly~! Seeing you dominate women like that… Oh, it makes me want to give little Jacky a few _dozen_ siblings~!" There's no way in _hell_ she'd succeed in that, but she certainly wanted to give it her best damn shot, at this point!

Chuckling heartily again, the blond stood up and stretched his legs with a relieved groan. His dick slick with the juices of both Helen and Deneve, throbbed in the cool air as he watched the ponytailed woman go back to dusting away at the bookshelf. Naruto had to admit that Veronica looked good in a maids' uniform, even if the hemline was a bit… shorter than it should be. It certainly was as short as Cynthia's and Flora's, but he certainly wasn't complaining about the view she gave him of her thigh-high stockings, and long, slender legs that ended in a pair of cute, matching coloured shoes. Heck, if she leaned a bit more, the blond was damn _sure_ he would be able to see her panties! And he would definitely not mind seeing _that_ either, to be honest. Naruto unbuckled his trousers and pulled them and his boxers down entirely; then stepping out of the fabric of clothing, he approached the former Number 13 with the intent on giving the blonde the same thing he had given to Helen and Deneve before her. Veronica giggled as she felt Naruto's strong arms wrapping around her. She impishly leered at him over her shoulder, and as she started grinding her booty against his dick the woman put her duster on the shelf. Then she bent over slightly, with her hands pressed against the wood of the bookshelf and _really_ started to move her hips. She bent her knees, stuck out her butt and pressed against the underside of Naruto's dick that was trapped between her buttcheek; the only thing that kept him out was the thong she was wearing.

Naruto grabbed his woman by the hips and with a low groan he started to grind back. "A thong, huh? That is from my homeland; how naughty of you~!" he purred; the blond was so, very, tempted, to drill her here and now and fuck the consequences of it. But right now he wanted to see what Veronica would do first of all. It seemed like she wanted his dick - but appearances can be deceiving.

"Indeed I am, Master Naruto," she purred breathily. "So very, _very_ naughty~!" She then tried her damnedest and failed to feign worry. "You're not going to p-punish me too harshly, are… are you? P-please, show mercy; I'll be a good girl, I promise~!" The poor woman was too damn horny to stay in character, but she put up quite the valiant effort. Naruto had to admit, it was impressive…

The blond chuckled heartily at that. Then he grabbed her thighs and made her stop moving, before leaning in to kiss her full on the lips. Veronica's eyes grew as wide as saucers, before she returned it with half-lidded eyes. When Naruto pulled away he grinned hornily and said, "I _might_ forgive you… if you give me a nice show, by sexually taking off your uniform~" he paused to let his words sink in, before adding like it was an afterthought. "Or… you can take off your uniform here and now, and show me what you're wearing underneath. You decide, you kinky little slut~" After that was said and done Veronica whined pathetically as Naruto backed away from her and sat back down on the edge of his bed, to await for what the ponytailed woman was going to do next.

Veronica shuddered in wanton lust; on one hand she can take the slow route, giving Naruto a sexy dance while she takes off her maid' uniform one article of clothing at a time. Or, she can just take her uniform off right here and now, and show him what is being worn underneath and go straight for the sex the second her uniform is off. For her, the decision was a no brainer: she went straight for the second option and didn't look back. She quickly turned around and without hesitation she took off her apron; her short sleeved black top followed next and her skirt was last. Naruto shuddered in wanton lust when he finally saw what the woman had been wearing underneath her uniform all this time. It was a black bodice that reached just under her breasts, it was lace bounding it on the front, giving Veronica easy access and reach to undo it altogether. She wore a thong that matched the colour, only it was see through, giving the blond in front of her a nice view of her snatch. She also had the thigh-high tights on still and that combined with her current outfit, it gave the former Number 13 a dominatrix look.

Putting a hand on her left hip Veronica smirked as she sexily leaned on her right leg. "I hope you're ready for what is to come next. Because, ready or not, I will not hold back on you." she told him; the blonde didn't even wait for an answer. The woman walked over to her husband, carefully stepping over Helen and Deneve to do so, and pushed him flat on his back so as to straddle him and press, and ground her protected vagina against the underside of his monster cock.

* * *

" **...You ever get the feeling we're missing out on something?"** Shukaku suddenly asked. He didn't open his eyes; he didn't even raise his head from the oh-so-comfortable mattress; it was far too comfortable to do much else.

From her own bed Matatabi groaned irritably. **"Shukaku… go to sleep."**

" **Okay, okay, fine…"** the Takuni muttered. He shifted around on his bed again to get a more comfortable spot. The fat racoon finally found his most comfortable position: on his back. **"I still think we're missing out on something."** he lowly said stubbornly.

Matatabi opened one eye to glare tiredly at her sibling. **"Shut it."** then she closed her eye and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto groaned heatedly at the feel of Veronica grinding against his sensitive, still hard dick. He was almost spasming at the pleasure being sent through his prick. Having had two orgasms already, the blond knew he was not going to hold out as long as he previously did the last two times. Veronica knew this as well and was taking advantage of it; still giving him that sexy smirk the former Number 13 placed her hands on either side of his arms and ground against his dick faster and faster. His dick throbbed painfully under her ministrations, and with a frustrated groan Naruto grasped his lover by her thighs and began to actively grind against her. Timing his movements with her own, so he would grind up while she would grind down and so on. He was putty in the palm of her hand; having someone so powerful, being reduced to this state had given Veronica a high she never knew could be had. She felt like she was in a position of power.

When she sat up the Uzumaki Patriarch let out a groan that was filled with both pain and relief. Pain because he was so painfully erect and he felt like it was about to burst, and relief because he had no idea just how much longer he could have lasted from that. Then he felt Veronica take hold of his shaft and guide to a set of sopping wet folds; he knew at that moment, that this was not over; not by a long shot. And he was right, as the second Veronica felt the tip of his slick prick rubbing against her folds she lowered herself down on his shaft with a lewd mewl. For what seemed like a lifetime ago, Veronica finally felt the joys of having her cunny pleasantly stretched out to its fullest capacity once more! A satisfied grin spread across her lips as she took him further and further into her depths. She shuddered pleasantly as her walls fluttered around Naruto's still sensitive cock; having him just rub her in all the right places felt so good… and when her buttocks finally touched his pelvis, Veronica wiggled a little to get settled in.

Naruto's hands went straight to her hips to hold her steady as she took a moment to adjust. It hadn't been too terribly long since their last romp, but she was still going to need a moment to get used to his size again. Just like _he_ needed a moment to adjust to the sheer tightness and fluttering walls clenching and unclenching around his cock. It almost felt like she came already, and they hadn't even started! Then Naruto took the initiative - bending his knees the blond started pounding away up into the woman as he made her bounce on his lap. It took her by surprise, and she collapsed on top of him completely out of breath as he reduced her to a moaning and mewling wreck within a few thrusts.

"N-Naruto! W-wait!" She tried to say; said blond just looked up at her with frustration that was made out of pure unaltered lust, and instead of stopping and asking what she wanted, Naruto just sped up. He _knew_ what she wanted, and now it was time to deliver~! He began outright slamming up and into her in quick, short paces and like Helen and Deneve before her Naruto muffled her pleasure filled squeals by pressing his mouth against hers. Veronica had no idea what had happened; everything was going so well for her, she was in a position of power, she had him in the palm of her hand! Then, with just a couple of thrusts he had _her_ in the palm of _his_ hand!

Poor Veronica didn't have a chance. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her cunny viciously clamped around his pulsating shaft in her resulting orgasm. And it happened within the first several thrusts too! Naruto pulled her into a hug and kissed the blonde full on the lips to swallow her squeals once more as she came. Damn, she was tight! Almost insufferably so… but, he had managed to keep himself from cumming even though it was _really_ painful for him to do so. His dick was just that sensitive now; he must be getting worn out from all the sex that he has been having with his girls lately if he is getting worn out this quickly. But he endured it for as long as he possibly could; he wanted to give his woman, his wife, the pleasure she so desperately craved. And so he kept fucking the woman through her orgasm.

Veronica wailed into Naruto's mouth and wrapped her arms further around him as she came once more, so soon after her first. She was so tempted to just roll them around so he was on top of her, just so she could wrap her legs around him and pull her man into her snatch with each descent. Her silver eyes rolled to the back of her head and she bucked her hips against him, as her cunny tired its damn best to milk her man for his seed. To give her that which she craves! As for Naruto himself his eyes fluttered closed as he tried his best to keep himself from giving in, yet another time. Not… not yet. He can't give in to her womanly wiles just yet. But… it was so hard… figuratively and literally, as her cunt tried its damn best to entice him to release his seed.

With a low rumbling in his chest, Naruto gave the woman a swat on the rear as she wailed into his mouth and thrashed about in pleasure. Only with Naruto did she feel so good~! Said blond suddenly doubled his pace as the sound of her squelching cunt filled his bedchamber. Her juices mixed in with Helen and Deneve's, coating his dick and lap with their combined love nectar. Then, another splash of Veronica's pussy juice gushed forth, forming a puddle between Naruto's legs as her inner walls clenched down once more. Yet another orgasm had followed the last as her hardened nipples poked Naruto's chest. After enduring three more orgasms from his third lover, Naruto finally gave in to his baser instincts and buried himself into his woman the hilt as he unleashed spurt, after massive spurt into her womb.

He didn't notice as a new arrival entered the room and nearly fell over as she watched Naruto pumping his hot spunk right into Veronica's dripping folds. There in the doorway and struggling to stay on her own two feet was Undine, who was decked out in a purple, skimpy outfit consisting of a brassiere, armlets, and poofy, see-through leggings. Seeing the lewd scene before her, the former Number 11 couldn't help but rub her thighs together wantingly; and what was more, she found Helen and Deneve in their catsuit leotard outfit, on their backs with a pleasured expression on their faces. It was very telling on who in this room was responsible for their current state. The little, white puddles forming between their legs made that rather obvious.

She knew this was what those two were planning to do! Though, in hindsight, Helen was likely more to blame for it. Taking a deep breath, Undine closed the door behind her, not noticing the curious blonde peering down the hall as she did so. Then, the former Number 11 dropped to all fours and crawled on up to the copulating pair. When his spurts stopped to a trickle Naruto eased Veronica up and off his shaft with a relieved groan. His head fell back against the mattress and he let out a sigh; bad news: he was still hard, but the good news: it wasn't painfully hard anymore. It was manageable. Not to mention it was still wet with the combined juices of Veronica, Deneve and Helen. He blinked when he felt the bed shift and leaned his head up, only to find a mischievously grinning Undine clad in an outfit that rivaled Riful's skimpy slave outfit, was on her hands and knees at the end of his bed.

He chuckled tiredly but with a smile. "Well… hello there." the blond said to her. She wanted a piece of him too, didn't she? When he spoke, Undine's grin changed to a cocky smirk and she sat up and revealed her skimpy outfit to him in all its beautiful glory. He blatantly looked her over and took in the way she filled out the outfit, including how much the brassiere left a lot of her cleavage exposed. All in all, Undine was incredibly attractive; and with her deceptively frail, and slender physique.

Undine looked down at him with half-lidded eyes. "Hello yourself, Master~!" she gave his juice coated dick an approving look and licked her lips lewdly and in anticipation for what was to come. Then the woman put on her best game face, "Well, it seems your sword is a little dirty." the long haired blonde said with an uncaring look. She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Shall I polish it for you?" she tried to make herself sound as if she would rather do anything else than that, and she had one _hell_ of a poker face because the woman made it believable.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her acting. It was a superb piece of acting too. Nevertheless he gave Undine a smile and gestured to his 'dirty sword' and said with a calm smile, "Of course. Use whatever methods you want to clean it." he laid back down and rest his hands behind his head and simply enjoyed the show that was to come. His dong is so damned sensitive right now, so having someone giving it some loving in another way will perhaps give him a much needed reprieve. Either that or the sheer amount of sensitivity will just throw him off even more. Either way, he was eager for this.

Undine's facade cracked as she found herself unable to keep a small grin off her face. She nodded and slunk on up, giving the very tip an experimental lick in _just_ the right place. As Naruto shuddered, Undine decided she didn't mind the taste of three different women coating his shaft. She also l _oved_ how he reacted to her! With an impish gleam in her eye, the former Number 11 went straight for the kill. She slipped her tongue out and dragged it from the base of his cock all the way to the tip; she moaned as the taste of Helen, Veronica and Deneve flooded her tastebuds. She certainly didn't mind the taste of them at all… so the woman closed her eyes and started dragging and flicking her tongue across the entire length of his cock to clean it off the juices of his previous lovers. Poor Naruto was driven near mad by Undine's skillful tongue. Despite this clearly being her first time, she was _very_ talented~! She deliberately lingered on a specific area when Naruto gasped or moaned, attacking the spot she got that reaction from without mercy before moving on to find the next while diligently cleaning his 'sword'. Just then the door to the bedchamber quietly cracked open, and a brown-eyed blonde with silver highlights and her hair done up in braided hoops peered into the room.

She did her best not to make a noise as she only intended to take a peek. But, alas, that was all she needed to be hooked. Her eyes went wide at the sight as her jaw dropped in utter shock. Three women… three hybrids, in strange clothing, lay there in various parts of the room, unconscious and thoroughly fucked with copious amounts of white fluids seeped from their _ruined_ snatches. She recognised them as three of the warriors that were staying in the castle with him. And there was a fourth one working on his dick now! By the Twins, the rumors were true! For the longest time, she thought Riful was just gloating…. That Naruto bedded his many women one, maybe two at a time. But the evidence was right there! Three down, and he was _still_ hard as a brick! The poor awakened one nearly fell flat on her ass in shock but managed to catch herself just in time. She… She fucking _had_ to get a piece of that! Licking her lips hungrily, Joy quietly slipped into the room, before getting Naruto's attention by audibly closing the door behind herself.

Undine nearly jumped out of her skin before glaring at the new arrival. Naruto, however, couldn't help but chuckle as he eyeballed the silver-highlighted blonde timidly smiling at him. Patting Undine on the head, he addressed the awakened woman. "Well, well," he said. "What have we here? Looking for something, sexy~?"

Joy giggled, her smile widening as she slowly approached the bed. "Indeed, I am~!" she cooed. The woman reached behind her and undid the zipper holding her white and brown frilled dress up, and allowed gravity to take hold and expose her in all her womanly glory. Now only wearing her mother's treasured necklace, Joy came to a stop at the edge of the bed and licked her lips with lustful hunger as his musky scent reached her nostrils. This was the scent of an alpha~. Her animalistic side, her youma side, told her to bend over and submit herself to this young man and let him have his way with her. But a small part of her, the remnants of her human side, had told her to _not_ make this stud of a male angry. And to be wary of him. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who's asking her youma side was stronger. "I'm looking for a mate who can show me my place~!" she whispered hungrily. "A _stud_ who can have his way with me and make me _beg_ to have his progeny~!"

Naruto's dick twitched approvingly at that and patted on the unoccupied spot on mattress beside Undine. "Well, there is a spot right there for you. Undine is cleaning my 'sword' I think she could use some help. Don't you~?"

"That's quite the _weapon_ for one woman to clean all by her lonesome~!" Joy giggled, giving the over sized tool attached to his groin an appreciative look. "I'd be happy to help." and with another lick of her lips Joy climbed on to the bed and slid down beside a cute looking and grumpy Undine. "Oh my, this is such a big weapon… I wonder how many of us women you have defeated with it~?" Undine scoffed grumpily and looked away with a childish pout; she wanted him all to herself damn it!

"Oh, you know I love you, Undi," Naruto chuckled. "I'll gladly set some time aside for you so I can make you forget how to pout like that~!" The former Number 11 blushed heavily at that, feeling better, but not willing to admit it. With a grin the blond looked at both Undine and Joy and reached down to guide their mouths to his dick and said in a commanding tone "Now, I think it's time you two get to work on cleaning my 'sword' together. It's been in heavy use recently and is close to expiring; so, do be careful when you're trying to clean it."

"I certainly don't mind," Joy cooed.

"I _will_ be taking you up on that offer," Undine relented. Oh, well… Might as well give him… motivation to make time for her. With that thought in mind, the petite woman opened her mouth wide and took the tip and several inches of his dick into her mouth. Her cheeks collapsed as she sucked and slurped against the monster cock; the woman closed her eyes as she really got into it. To make sure he would make time for her, she will give him the best performance she can! Joy giggled at the other woman's enthusiasm and started lapping at the areas Undine couldn't fit in her mouth. She wasn't nearly as skilled as the former Number 11, but her enthusiasm was downright adorable!

Naruto chuckled at that, then jolted in pleasure when Undine licked that spot just beneath the head on the way up. The scantily clad woman descended back down, before pulling back up, sucking like a vacuum. Joy giggled as she slobbered his massive tool with her drool, and dragged her tongue up and down along the length of his cock while keeping eye contact with him. The blond smiled at them both, reaching down and massaging their scalps. Joy and Undine giggled and kept at it, working together to attack each and every last one of his most sensitive spots. Already, he felt about ready to bust another nut! Then Undine and Joy swapped places, with the latter taking in the first five inches of his dick into her mouth and started sucking and slurping away like it was a tasty treat; the former attacked the remaining ten inches with quite the eager tongue and mouth.

"Fuck, I'm so close!" Naruto groaned. "You two are surprisingly good at this!"

Pulling away from the monster cock belonging to her man, Undine true to her character, could not help but boast. "Well of course I'm good at this. It's only natural that a strong woman like me knows how to please her man~!" then she went right back to sucking against his dick with even more enthusiasm than before, drawing a strangled, but pleasured groan out of Naruto's throat.

The awakened being pulled off of his dick. "Strong, indeed," Joy giggled as she jerked a groaning Naruto off with her hand. She looked at Undine with curiosity, and a grin. "I take it you were one of the single digits who defected? Your yoki is certainly potent enough."

Undine wasn't going to lie, that stroked her ego rather nicely. And while she _did_ like to boast about her own combat prowess, she was not going to lie about her former rank. Because, honestly, she didn't want to lie to a former single digit that can literally rip her a new one. Survival instinct and all that. "No, actually, I was Number 11 before I defected. While Naruto and that team from his homeland, are teaching us how to use their energy, he also had us keep on training in our own abilities. He didn't want us to become stagnant when it came to us using yoki."

"I see." Joy appraised the scantily clad woman beside her in a new light. She was certainly stronger than a Number 11 by now; she could take on most single digits with just her yoki alone. If she had been training for the past five years then she certainly would have gotten stronger. Add the new type of energy belonging to the Ladykiller and all the techniques they are capable of using when utilizing said energy, and Undine would be a _lot_ stronger than she used to be all those years ago.

The former Number 7 leered at Naruto with a giggle. "That settles it," she said. "I suppose I should take you up on that offer, then. But we'll talk about that later. Right now, someone's a bit… tense, downstairs. Let us relieve that, shall we~?"

Undine grinned viciously at that, and took hold of the monster cock by the base and aimed it directly at Joy's mouth. "The honour is _all_ yours~." she cooed.

The former Number 7 grinned back and licked her chops, before slipping the head of Naruto's monster cock into her mouth. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she then muscled through her gag reflex as she pushed down further and further, practically swallowing his dick. Naruto let out a guttural moan as he felt her go all the way down. And when he felt her lips pressing against the root, completely with her throat making swallowing motions around his girth, his eyes involuntarily crossed. Then Joy slowly pulled him out of her mouth and throat, the throat continuously tried to pull him back in while she sucked against his skin. Then, when only the bulbous head remained in her mouth Joy _slammed_ her face down on his girth, pulled back just as fast, before slamming her face down to the base of his prick until she was fucking him with her own throat.

Naruto's dick throbbed within her throat as she bobbed her head upon his crotch. He was almost there! The blond groaned, patting her head as he started thrusting into her as his eyes closed from the sheer pleasure this was bringing him. By the Sage, she was so damn _good_ at this! A tight pussy was one thing, a tight as all hell throat was another entirely! He rarely got deepthroated; and despite having came three times already and having a very sensitive dick right now, he was enjoying this session. Joy giggled at the feel of Naruto's little man twitching within her. She reached down and started fondling his nuts to try and push him over the edge. Naruto's eyes shot wide open as it worked like a charm. As his balls churned and distended, Naruto let out a strangled roar as he grabbed the blonde by the sides of her head and pulled her to the base of his prick as he unleashed spurt, after massive spurt into her stomach.

Joy did her damnedest to endure it all; it was not easy, as she was already running out of breath, but she persevered. She hummed pleasurably as she felt the thick, hot fluids spurting all the way down and splashing directly into her stomach. It was filling her stomach up so much that she felt like she didn't have to eat for _several days!_ Huh. Wierd. Usually, anything apart from innards taste disgusting; then again, this seed that was filling up her stomach _did_ come from his innards… technically? Ultimately, that was the best explanation she could come up with.

She didn't mind, though…

Only when the last drops slipped out did Naruto fall back and release his grip on Joy. He heaved as he tried to catch his breath; he was almost exhausted but not quite there yet. The blond still had another around him in before he had to take a break… maybe two. Fortunately, the Joy and Undine were in a merciful mood as the former giggled, licking her chops and the latter observed with a grin.

"My, my, tired already? Where was that infamous stamina I heard so much about?" Joy teased him; a cute little moan escaped from her mouth as she rubbed her stomach. She felt so damn full now.

"Leaking out of the those three sleeping beauties," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "Besides... while I _did_ fuck Riful for almost a week straight, I did have to have breaks in between." the same went for Cynthia now that he thought about it; there _was_ that one time where she was fed up with not getting babies and practically ambushed him; from there they had a marathon of sex that lasted for five days. It _nearly_ killed him, but damn, was it fun! "Even I can get tired you know…"

"How much more can you take?" Undine asked as she laid down beside him. She was genuinely curious and while she wanted her Naruto time, the woman also knew he was just a human. A human with an absurd amount of power, even by _their_ standards, but a human nonetheless; and by 'their' she meant the warriors that were created by the Organization, and the awakened beings and youma.

"Give me a little more time and I will be able to take a bit more," he replied. "I'd say… another minute; I recover quickly." then he grinned at her and after chuckling a little, the blond asked. "So, how did you like the taste of Veronica, Helen and Deneve on my dick?"

Undine turned beet red, averting her gaze. Joy, on the other hand, giggled. "I didn't mind," the latter chirped. "You tasted good either way for me."

"Speaking of that, what gives?" Undine asked, turning her gaze to Joy in befuddlement. "Youma and Awakened Beings find anything they eat, apart from entrails, to be disgusting. Yet, you took him into your mouth rather cheerfully."

Joy shrugged helplessly. "...your guess is as good as mine, actually," the former Number 7 replied uncertainly. "I'm just as confused as you are, but I don't mind at all."

"It… could be my chakra?" Naruto piped up, though he looked _very_ uncertain. "It's just a theory, but, some Uzumaki's do have special chakras - my mother could make chains that were able to restrain Kurama. Plus a very distant cousin of mine could heal injuries by getting people to ingest her blood. She is also able to make chains out of her chakra. Maybe my chakra did something that… changed what you are able to eat? I dunno… I might have to ask Granny-Tsunade about it; if anyone can figure it out it'll be her." He didn't notice any changes in the other women - the awakened beings in particular. They still eat innards, that much was obvious, but they didn't show any indication that they were eating anything else. Still this might be a cause for investigating.

"Well… you know more about chakra than we do. Even if it _does_ boggle the mind." Undine said, before muttering the last part under her breath. Then she gave Naruto a lewd grin as her fingers trailed along her jaw. "So what do you want to have next? Another blowjob like she gave you," the harem outfit wearing blonde motioned to Joy who giggled, "or… do you want to _fuck_ me like you fucked, Deneve, Veronica and Helen?"

As enticing her suggestions were Naruto chuckled and cupped her cheek, saying. "I'll let you decide on what you want to have next~. You're a big girl after all."

Undine grinned widely at that, a hungry gleam in her eye. Oh, she was going to enjoy this~! She crawled on up to her man and leaned in, her lips dangerously close to his as she whispered, "I think we both know what I want _you_ to _do_ to me~!"

Naruto chuckled and closed the gap, giving Undine a quick peck on the lips. Undine shoved herself upon her husband in return, mashing her lips against his. The blond groaned longingly at the feel of his wife's crotch grinding up against him. He pulled her into a tight, loving embrace and enthusiastically returned the kiss. The former Number 11 growled sexily into the liplock, urging her husband to flip them over so he was on top. He refused to do so, for the moment at least; instead, what he did was slip his hands under her poofy, see-through leggings and held her butt in a firm, but gentle grip. Undine moaned sexily into the liplock when she felt his hands start kneading her butt, and ground against his thick cock with twice the enthusiasm. Then, Naruto flipped them around so he was on top and Undine was on the bottom. She squealed and giggled, wrapping her legs around her man's waist and kissing him with thrice the enthusiasm. Due to his hands still holding her buttcheeks underneath her leggings, Naruto was able roughly grind his dick against her vagina, while pulling the woman to him at the same time. The added friction made his dry thrusts more pleasurable for the both of them, but desperate for the former as he wanted to feel more. So that is what he did. Pulling away from Undine's lips Naruto pulled his hands out of her leggings until only the fingers were under as he sat up. Then he pulled her leggings down to her ankles before tossing them off the bed.

Naruto spread Undine's legs, exposing her snatch to him, before giving the now embarrassed blonde a smirk as he guided the tip of his mighty bitch-breaker to her womanly folds. "I hope you're ready for this, because I won't stop until you cum at least _three_ times!" he promised with a confident declaration.

"Go ahead, you stud," she goaded heatedly. "Fucking _break_ me~!"

Naruto's grin widened as he slammed his dick into her dripping cunt all the way to the hilt, ripping a pleasured wail from his wife. He pulled her into a deep, loving kiss, swallowing her screams and then he went straight to pounding the living hell out of her. Undine's eyes rolled to the back of her head when Naruto went straight to blitzing her cunt; he held his wife's thighs and pounded her as fast as he possibly could without hurting her. There was no foreplay, no warning; the second he felt himself touch her groin he immediately pulled back out and started fucking the bitch as fast as he possibly could. He didn't give her time to adjust and went straight for the kill. He was going to fulfill what she wanted: for him to _break_ her. Undine squealed into his mouth as her viginal walls clamped around his thrusting shaft like a fucking vice as she came after the tenth thrust.

One down, two to go…

Naruto muscled his way through his wife's orgasm, expertly resisting the urge to cum as he kept pounding her fine cunt like a champ. Then, he grunted in exertion as Undine was wracked by a second orgasm before she even had time to recover from the first. He could hear her juices splashing against his balls as she writhed and wailed beneath him. Just barely, he was able to resist filling her up as he kept going. Relentlessly, he pounded his wife's pussy with all he had, hellbent on keeping his word. Hellbent on giving the woman the best fucking she ever had. Her eyes fluttered closed as the pleasure became too much for Undine to handle; but by the twin goddesses was she having the time of her life! She wailed into his mouth once more, a third orgasm hitting her right after the last one. After having her vaginal walls clamping around him for the third and final time, that was when Naruto let loose his inhibitions and filled her womb with spurt after massive spurt, much like he had done to Deneve, Veronica and Helen before her. Poor Undine didn't know what hit her. One second she was on cloud nine, enjoying the utter bliss that was her third consecutive orgasm. The next, a wet heat entered her loins, resulting in a tidal wave of utter bliss the likes of which she'd never before experienced. She couldn't take it! It was too much… Undine gurgled pathetically as she went limp, dead to the world as she passed out from the overload. Naruto chuckled as he showered the comatose blonde in several loving kisses. When he looked up at Joy, he saw the awakened woman licking her lips hungrily.

"So impressive~!" she whispered huskily, trembling in barely-contained lust. "Three women before her, and you're _still_ raring to go!" she was _so_ close to throwing herself at Naruto out of sheer need to mate with him.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled out of Undine's snatch with no small amount of effort, resulting in the former Number 7 shuddering when she saw his throbbing, still-rock-hard dick spring up. "I can go several more times if I wanted to," he said. "As I said earlier, I recover quickly."

"Indeed you do~!" Joy said, licking her chops once more as she crawled on up to him. "Claim me, you stud! Make me your mate and I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure you're the happiest man alive~!" Well, how could he say no to that? Grinning, Naruto rolled onto his back and gestured for Joy to hop on. Joy's eyes lit up as she hastily straddled her prize. She then guided Naruto to her dripping folds and let out a guttural moan as she let the blond's dick split her apart. It was so big~! She was so deliciously _full!_ How the name of the Twins did it fit?!

Naruto moaned at the impossibly tight cootch squeezing the _life_ out of him as Joy descended on him. Priscilla still had the number one place of having the tightest cunt in his harem, but damn! Joy, he realised, came _very_ close to her! Riful being tighter by a small margin. though that was when the Abyssal one was in her loli body. Same went for Europa, though he had yet to experience that one's more adult form. If she even had one, that is. When she finally sank all the way down to the hilt of his monster dong, Joy mewled pathetically as she felt her clit touch Naruto's belly. Oh, she was so deliciously, _absurdly_ full~! Closing her eyes and taking a deep, long breath, Joy clenched and unclenched her vaginal muscles, enticing Naruto to fuck her silly. She was going to enjoy this~!

The poor former Number 7 let out a squawk and nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the door slam open. Former Number 6, Phantom Miria lowered her leg after kicking the door open with a wild look of both lust and righteous fury in her eye. A timid and concerned looking Tabitha peered into the room from behind her and blushed heavily at the sight before them.

Miria glared at Joy, marching on up to the bed. "Bitch, what are you doing to my husband?!" she demanded.

"Giving your kids a half-brother~!" she mewled with an impish grin. "Maybe two... or even three~!" then she started to bounce on his lap, blatantly giving the jealous woman behind her a smirk that said 'What are you gonna do about it?' as she shamelessly fucked herself on his monster cock.

Naruto chuckled nervously, feeling the jealousy and wrath coming off of his wife in waves. Then Miria took a long, deep breath to calm herself down before glaring at the smug bitch in front of her and began to march on over there. Tabitha… didn't know what to do. So she settled for following on in after her captain and closing the door to Naruto's bedchamber.

This… was going to be a long night...


	23. Chapter 23

One year…

Two massive swords clashed, their metallic clang echoing throughout the chamber as their wielders ducked and wove about. It had been one year to the day since they were revived…

Miranda and Chloe disengaged, the latter being thoroughly impressed when their session was done. Even Hysteria and Rosemary had to admit the girl had potential to be Number One, now that she had learned all their tricks. While she was not nearly as good at one technique or another as their creators, the former Number 35 was adept enough at each one to give even the current Numbers One and Two, combined a run for their money. While she was still the weakest of their group, it was not by much… not anymore. Throughout the past year, the 16 women group had trained in each others techniques to the best of their ability. Now, each was a one-woman army, capable of fighting multiple opponents at once.

"We should be just about ready to go after the Ladykiller." Rosemary stated with a tiny frown pulling at her lips; she looked at her captain, Raftela, and crossed her arms. "When do we begin the search?" she asked.

"No search is needed," Raftela replied. "The target resides in the rebuilt citadel of Morris. He now rules over the town, inhabited by the survivors of Pieta, as well as several others who have taken up residence in his territory." The other women looked at her intensely as she continued with nary a hint of emotion. "He has since taken ownership of the Dragonspire Mountains, as a whole. Several strongholds pepper the territory, now, for the purpose of repelling invaders. These bases now house large amounts of defectors and awakened beings of the past generations who've now joined his cause."

"We don't want to confront him in the one place he has the advantage." Hysteria said, after Raftela said her piece. "If we want to defeat him, through combat or diplomacy, then we need to draw him out."

"He has not left his territory in quite some time," Raftela pointed out. "The last sighting was two months and three days ago, just before the disappearance of the new Number 10, Beheader Letitia."

"There is one place we can go to," Miranda told the emotionless woman and prompted everyone else to look at her expectantly. "The grave site in Nile. Numbers 3 and 5 had encountered Naruto there, when the handlers tried to dig up the body of his past lover. If we go there he _might_ show himself."

"That sounds like as good a plan as any," Roxanne admitted. "I'm sure I don't need to explain that if we don't want him attacking us the moment he gets there, we need to make sure he doesn't get the impression that we're trying to defile his lover's gravesite."

"We won't be bringing any tools with us except our armour, Bera and claymores. Anything else would be detrimental to our mission." Raftela told her.

"People can get the wrong impression, regardless if we act suspicious or not," Roxanne pointed out, "That said, we will also need to be on our best behaviour."

"We are going to look suspicious no matter what," Noel told the curly pigtailed blonde. "But, I do get where you're coming from. I'm not dumb enough to antagonize him if he does show up."

"When is the best opportunity for us all to head on over to Nile?" Sophia asked, barely able to hold back the bored yawn that threatened to make itself known. She just wanted to get this thing done as fast as possible. They were theoretically strong enough to take down any awakened being that crosses their path as a unit, but the one they are being tasked to get rid of by any means necessary is someone that is far beyond the Abyssal Ones. So she was understandably nervous but was hiding it with her looking bored. "I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible."

"You're not the only one," Miranda replied grimly. "I know that we're just doing the right thing and all, but something about this still feels… dirty. Like we are missing a bigger piece." she closed her eyes and exhaled, "The sooner I can just put it all behind me, the better."

Cassandra frowned, pulling her friend into a comforting hug.

"I shall inform the Handlers that we are ready and then we will be on our way," Raftela said, robotically as ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Citadel of Morris, Ophelia wailed in pain as she Shizune and Tsunade urged her on. Naruto, as usual, had dropped everything the _instant_ her water broke.

This last year or so had been quite… eventful, to say the least. Not only had Cynthia given birth to a _second_ pair of twins, but Jean turned out to be pregnant with a pair of her own! The daughters she gave birth to were named Natalie and Katea to honour the fallen comrades she'd fought alongside, all those years ago. Riful also gave birth to a healthy, blond baby boy named Lavitz after a legendary knight of old, reputed to have the power of dragons at his beck and call. Then, there was the wedding, a couple of weeks later. Poor Clarice was every bit as flustered throughout the whole ordeal as one would expect… and, as luck would have it, she got herself knocked up, immediately. Both ecstatic and terrified, the mudhead couldn't keep her mouth shut about it to save her life. She was constantly gloating that she'd have a baby and often badgered Naruto's other wives for advice.

Eventually, word got out that he'd also impregnated Nalani and Rafaela… and Deneve... and Helen… and Joy… and even Tabitha! But, not Miria… or Glissa. Somewhere around that time, those two forged an alliance in the fires of hell and trapped Naruto in his room for three… damn… weeks! Then, he got dogpiled by no less than seven of his women, four of whom eventually got themselves knocked up, as well! By the end of it all, he had _fourteen_ pregnant women in the citadel to worry about! It was utter madness… and yet, he regretted nothing. Crazy as it may sound, he honestly wouldn't have had it any other way. Tsunade and Shizune were both rightfully worried that they would end up being the death of him when they found the state he was in, because of their dogpiling. But as the famous last words went: ... it was totally worth it!

Ophelia roared in exertion as she pushed with all her might.

"Just a little more," Shizune coaxed. ""He's almost out."

"Times like these, I wish we just laid eggs or something, FUCK!" Ophelia complained as she did her best to get the damn kid out of her.

Naruto expertly hid his amusement as he comforted one of his first wives. This would be the last of the munchkins he'd see for a while, thankfully. Once those fourteen women mentioned earlier started coming to term, the kids started popping out quite rapidly around the end of last year. Obviously, Jean was the first by a long shot - not only having a head start, but a pair of twins on the way, which generally meant they'd be born prematurely. With Tsunade present, though, so that was not an issue. It certainly made for quite the spectacle though, as Jean had some surprisingly… creative things to say, during the whole ordeal. The two daughters she had were then named Natalie and Katea to honour her fallen comrades. Next came Nalani, who gave birth to a little boy she named Benjamin. Surprisingly, Clarice was the next in line, giving Miata a baby sister named Anabel… only to get knocked up a month later. Naruto felt an amused smile tugging the corner of his mouth at the memory. Compared to his other women, he swore the poor mudhead could get herself pregnant by _looking_ at the damn thing!

Now, she was standing by off to the side and observing as part of her training to become Tsunade's next apprentice. Seeing as how her husband has a habit of being… prolific, it would likely be best for Clarice to learn how to deliver a baby as soon as possible, in the event that Tsunade or Shizune was unable to help for whatever reason - the drunkenness of the former being the most likely culprit, at this point. The next woman to become a mother was the long-overdue Rafaela. She had a boy named Tobias. Interestingly enough, the brat had red hair like his auntie. Tsunade explained that it was likely because red hair tends to skip generations and that Naruto's mother was also a redhead. Helen and Deneve's kids came soon after… and of _course_ their waters would break within five minutes of each other. Of course, Cristiana popped out first, while Deneve's kid, Isabella was brought into this world soon after. Helen had… quite the imagination on her. And true to her personality, Deneve was relatively level headed throughout her labor. Granted, she was still in fucking labor, so that wasn't saying much, but it was still a refreshing change if one were to ask him. Next in line, Joy came to term and had a little girl named Jenny, followed by Tabitha, who gave her husband a little birthday present in the form of a son named Ezio. She named him. Not him. Otherwise he would have named his son after Obito; the guy may have caused him and a lot of others grief with all the shit he pulled, but he pulled through for them all at the end. The guy saved his and Kakashi-Sensei's life after all. But needless to say, Tabitha was having _none_ of that.

Then, just when everyone thought they were done for the year, Glissa's water broke at the last second, giving birth to a little girl named Lyesse in late December… or Argentum, as the locals called it here. The brat was practically a carbon copy of her mother and named after Glissa's deceased sister. Then, three days later, the day after the new year started, Miria came to term as well. She had a boy named after Naruto's mentor, Kakashi. Honestly, he was honoured that Miria wanted to name her son after his first mentor. Even if he _was_ a perverted one… and not very good at his job. Stupid lame excuses he would come up with every single time he was chronically late… he would be late to his own _funeral_ if he had a say in it! ...He was a pretty cool guy, though. And very dependable when push comes to shove.

And then, one month after that, Undine had a second daughter, whom she named Altea. She had hair that was a natural silver. Which surprised him and Tsunade a lot since that was something that neither of them have. Then again Undine pointed out that some hybrids have silver hair, like Irene, or have sandy-brown like Miria's, or in the extremely rare case like Clarice's. It made sense, more or less. Finally, two weeks ago, Alicia and Beth came to term as well. Had it not been for them having a son and daughter, last time, Naruto would have _sworn_ those two were the same person in two different places or some shit. Not only did they both get pregnant at the same time, but they both had twins, they both had sons, and they even seemed to have started _giving birth_ at the same time! Alicia's boy were named Jordan and Jayden, while Beth's were named Kiraa and Bii, much to Naruto's genuine surprise and amusement. Seems Octo-pops had left quite the impact on the younger twin, if she named her sons after him. _That_ would be quite the amusing revelation once his fellow Jinchuuriki finds out. Naruto's train of thought came to a screeching halt as Ophelia let out one last roar and pushed her kid out the rest of the way. Now, the last kid to pop out for the foreseeable future let out a scream as she finally slipped into Shizune's arms. "It's a girl," the brunette said with mild surprise. She could've sworn Ophelia was going to have a boy, but the technique she'd used to determine that wasn't perfect.

Ophelia panted, leaning her head back in fatigue, before giving Tsunade's apprentice a haughty grin. "T-told you… Never underestimate... a woman's… in-intuition." Taking a moment to recover, she reached out and was given her little bundle of joy. She smiled widely. "Well, hello, there… Olivia," she cooed. "Aren't you a beautiful, little thing? Yes, you are!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that and leaned over to get a look at Olivia. "She looks a lot like you; she has your ears and hair." he said giving his wife a grin. "I have a feeling she is going to look like you growing up."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ophelia giggled. "Nissa turned out to be a lot like me, though she certainly inherited your love of pranks."

"Much to my dismay," Tsunade muttered. She would never forgive that brat for finding a way to replace her vodka with tobasco sauce, of all things! How the _hell_ she'd pulled that off was quite the mystery, to say the least.

"I know," Naruto sniffed proudly and overdramatically rubbed the fake tears from his eyes, "the things she managed to do make me so proud!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Chuckles," the elderly blonde muttered grumpily. "Just keep your kids away from my booze and no one will get hurt."

"By 'hurt' you mean, 'spanked'. Right?" Naruto quickly asked in clarification upon seeing Ophelia's eyes turning to demonic gold at what the former Hokage had said. "Because you're not _really_ going to hurt the kids, are you?"

"What? Of course not!" Tsunade nearly shouted, looking genuinely offended, "What do you take me for? A child abuser?! I was joking!"

Ophelia scoffed. "Just making sure…" she said. "I'll admit I'm a little overprotective at times."

"That's an understatement." Naruto said.

Ophelia continued as if her husband had not talked at all. "But, I'm sure most people who've been through what I have would be, too."

"Oh, I've seen the other girls," Naruto chuckled. "You're actually a bit tame in comparison to Luciela." The redhead in question never let her girls out of her sight, unless Naruto, himself was present. Even then, she would only settle for the original. "But, yeah, it's perfectly understandable, regardless." then he looked to Shizune and Tsunade and asked, "so it's going to be the same old, same old, right?" the blond was talking about Ophelia resting for several weeks before doing anything strenuous. The two 'doctors' knew this and nodded. Smiling Naruto nodded back and looked to his wife, "Alright, you heard the two: no working or training for several weeks. Which means I get to spoil you rotten~! Is there anything you want?"

Ophelia giggled. "Snuggles, of course~!"

Off to the side, Clarice smiled widely. She could never help but find it cute how her man always treated his many wives, doting on them and making each and every one feel like she was his one and only love when he did. It was nothing short of remarkable. Naruto chuckled, scooping the blonde and their kid into a bridal carry, before hauling them off to the nearby bed. Then he laid them down on it, before he lied down beside them both, and allowed Ophelia to pull him to her as she snuggled up to him. If there was one thing all his girls liked to do, it was the cuddling. They seemed to enjoy the act a lot. And he didn't mind it actually; it was a real stress reliever. Not to mention it felt so damn nice to just lie down and snuggle without a care in the world.

After several minutes passed Naruto leaned up and looked at the disguised elderly blonde, and asked, "So, Granny-Tsunade, how are you handling growing the innards for the awakened beings here?"

Hearing that, the legendary medic let out a tired sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well, for one growing innards for the awakened beings to eat is one _hell_ of a process. Thank you for providing the flesh and blood for growing them."

"You're welcome." Naruto replied. Turns out that in order for her to grow the organs for the awakened ones to eat, she needed blood and skin for it to work. So, Naruto provided the medic with his own source material and allowed her to grow them using his DNA. Allowing the woman to take a piece of him hurt like a bitch, but he endured since it was for a good cause.

"Other than that, there isn't much I can say; they are being stated with food they are able to eat." the blonde sighed and scratched the side of her head in puzzlement. "Though some are showing signs of being able to eat other meats; some find other meats taste disgusting. Some of those who are affected by _your_ chakra, like Ophelia here, find that the other meats they eat taste off. I am unfortunately in the dark as to the reason why that is."

"I see. Well, as long as you don't over strain yourself." Tsunade in spite of all of her accomplishments and ability was only one person. There was only so much she could do by herself. With a sigh Naruto looked to Clarice and smiled at her, "What about you, babe? How are things going for you now that your stigma is gone, and that you are no longer at risk from dying upon using your yoki?"

"It... feels weird, but in a good way," Clarice said with a giggle. "Ever since I first started using my yoki, it's become a bit… addicting, if I am to be honest, but I've been able to keep myself in check surprisingly well."

"Just let me or Galatea know if you start having trouble, okay?"

"I will," the brunette assured. Then, she giggled when Ophelia pulled Naruto back down.

"Less talking, more snuggles," the blonde grumbled.

* * *

Several miles away, in Shatter Keep - a stronghold on the south-eastern edge of Naruto's territory, Audrey and Rachel nervously skirted about the edge of the castle. It was one of the old, rectangular keep-style castles from an age long-since past, and should have been in complete ruin from sheer age, as the damn thing was over three-hundred years old. But, this building, perched on a small hill before them and surrounded by a moat, looked as good as new! Furthermore, the technology used to build the damn thing all those many, many years ago _predated_ the extended battlements it now, inexplicably had! It had to have been restored… but why and by whom was what they were there to investigate. Being this was close to the rumoured territory of the Ladykiller, both women had a damn good feeling it was _him_ that restored it. But they can't exactly tell the handlers that they had deduced that solely on their gut. And given their previous experience with the Ladykiller himself, the two friends opted to stay on the side of caution. Lest they inadvertently bring his wrath down upon their heads. He may have told them that he had no problem with the hybrids in general, but that could have been some honeyed words to lower their guard.

Furthermore, there wasn't exactly anything stopping him from making an exception, if Letitia's disappearance was anything to go by… they just hoped she was quickly put out of her misery and her death wasn't long and painful. She was such a kindhearted woman, despite her nickname. Hell one could argue she got that moniker in the first place, because she was so merciful - granting awakened beings and yoma alike a swift, painless death. Though, depending on the awakened being - since some _can_ survive having their heads lopped off - she would always sever their heads one second and then chop it to bloody chunks the next. Audrey sighed sadly at the memories she'd shared with that woman, but pushed her melancholy thoughts aside. She had a job to do…

Meanwhile, within Shatter Keep, herself, a certain someone let loose a giggle upon sensing a the presence of two high-tier warriors skirting the moat outside. Riful of the West grinned impishly, now back in her loli form. With her were Harja and Elspeth, along with a few other awakened beings - those being Europa, Agatha, Jessica and Octavia. Upon joining Naruto's cause, the latter three had picked up archery, making them ideal for the castle's defence in the off chance of an invasion. Europa, Riful, and Octavia were also among the better tacticians in Naruto's new family, so any bandits or the like who tried that shit would be thoroughly fucked.

As for why Harja and Elspeth were here, their mother decided it was a good time to bring them on a 'training expedition' to the newly-restored castle. The other awakened beings she'd brought with were, in actuality, chosen precisely because they didn't really give a shit about what she was scheming. And they _knew_ how vindictive and schemeful the loli is, and _how_ she 'takes care' of anyone dumb enough to be seen as a liability. Before Naruto came along, Riful didn't get of Dauf because was the only one who could take her punishment, even if he _was_ as smart as a doormat. Now, as the blond's consort, Riful was his beloved cocksucker~! And how she enjoyed it being so! And now, she just needed to ensure that Harja and Elspeth were up to the challenges she had in store for them. She still wanted to make an empire for her man that would stretch across the entire world, immortalise them as gods and goddesses and have an army of superpowered soldiers that would do their bidding! But, one had to start somewhere. As it stood, she had four in the works. Now, she needed one in particular to... graduate.

Harja was growing rather nicely. Now going on seven, she looked to be about thirteen, while having the mental maturity of someone even older than that! Seriously, she seemed to have the mind of an adult, already! Elspeth had the body of a seven year old, and had the mentality of a thirteen-year-old already, despite having just celebrated her _third_ birthday a few weeks ago. From what observations she could make, the average half-awakened child seemed to develop at more than twice the rate of humans, initially, slowing down around the age of five. Their mental development, however, seemed to keep that pace until its full development at age seven or so, though she'd need to see more of them pop out and grow up before she was able to say for sure.

Putting those thoughts aside for later, Riful gestured Harja to come forth. It felt awkward looking younger than her own daughter, even if id was only by a little bit, but she pushed those thoughts aside, as well. "You can sense then, yes?" the Abyssal loli asked.

Harja gave her mother a devious grin as she stepped into the light. She was decked out in a tan, sleeveless, leather dress with many leather straps and pouches. There was a large survival knife on her him and she wore heavy boots on her feet. Aside from her attire and deep, cerulean eyes, the brat was a damn-near carbon copy of Riful. "Indeed I do~!" she chirped.

"Be a dear and… greet them," Riful ordered with an impish giggle.

Harja grinned menacingly at that and, without dropping the wide faced smile, the Riful lookalike asked, "Am I allowed to have some _fun_ with them?"

"No killing, unless they're openly hostile," her mother reminded. "You know how Papa is about that. He might want to fuck them, later." there was no one around to reprimand her for swearing in front of her own daughter, so the Abyssal One she can curse all she likes. No one was going to stop her. "However… those two were with the men that tried to desecrate Natalie's grave. Do be so kind as to remind them that we will not tolerate such… indecencies, will you?"

Translation: make them _wish_ they were dead. Harja giggled maniacally at that.

"Elspeth," Riful called out. The blonde perked up, her hair in a bun with her bangs framing her face. She was garbed in a modest, black halter top and white shorts, leather gloves, and matching boots from Naruto's continent. "I want you to observe from the sidelines and learn from your sister."

"Yes, Mama," she chirped.

"Now, go you two!" she ordered. "Give them hell~!"

Back outside, Audrey and Rachel frowned at the inactivity of the mysterious keep. They didn't know why but… something about the place felt _off._ Very off. There were no indications of it being inhabited, aside from the drawbridge being raised. Then, as if on cue, the bridge in question came slamming down with a crash as the portcullis started to rise. The clockwork rapping of gears and chains sounded off and then, the gate opened to reveal a blue-eyed brunette in tanned leather. She stepped forth to greet the warriors, skipping across the moat while humming a happy tune. The only thing that really seemed off about this girl was how young she looked. She couldn't be a day over thirteen, at most! But, that alone was not a cause for alarm. Audrey couldn't sense any yoki coming from the girl, so she had to be human… right?

"Hellooo~!" Harja chirped, thoroughly acting her apparent age. The Numbers 3 and 5 were none the wiser of being in the presence of Riful's daughter thanks to the early stages of the training Naruto was putting her through. To them Harja was just an ordinary girl that was apparently living in the fortress… alone… for some reason.

Audrey nervous smiled, "Hello, yourself." she glanced at the fortress for a moment before looking back down at the little girl. "Are you the person living in that castle?" she politely asked, getting down on a knee so she was at the girls level.

Harja nodded enthusiastically with a bright grin, "Papa told me to keep watch over it while he was away," she said, easily catching their misconception. "Can I help you, Ms. Claymore?"

Rachel kept quiet and let her friend do the talking, since she was could talk to kids a lot better than she ever could.

"Maybe you can," Audrey answered with a smile. "My friend and I were sent here because the Organization discovered this fortress has been restored without their knowledge and wanted to make sure nothing suspicious was going on. Do you know who rebuilt it, young one?"

"It depends on what those old fucks mean by 'suspicious'," she replied menacingly, suddenly giving Audrey an evil grin. Then, out of nowhere, her yoki flared, startling the living hell out of both warriors as her eyes glowed a fiery orange. Before either of them could draw their claymores or getting the _fuck_ away from the awakened being, Harja's hair lashed out coiling around their arms and legs and lifting them off the ground. "You're in the Ladykiller's territory; and he remembers what you were planning on doing to the gravesites back in Nile."

The black ribbons lifted them further and further up as Harja unraveled, taking on the form of a woman literally made of metallic ribbons with empty, glowing pits of orange light for eyes. Harja expertly hid the amusement she felt upon seeing the absolutely terrified expressions on the faces' of Audrey and Rachel; they just realised how _bad_ their situation was and apart from bringing out their yoki to try fight against the bindings on their arms and legs - and they had a bad feeling they would still lose if they tried - the women had no way to get out of this mess they had accidentally allowed themselves to get into.

"R-r-r-r…. Riful of the West!" Audrey stammered.

'Riful' giggled at that, her voice taking on a metallic tinge as she delighted in the warrior's terror. Well, if they think she is her mother, then why not oblige them?

"Yeeeep~!" Harja giggled childishly, as a menacing grin spread across her lips. "You two made a grave mistake coming here. And Naruto still remembers what you were planning on doing. Now, I just _have_ to wonder - what _were_ you two really here for? To spy on Naruto? So those old fuckers you're working for can get more information on him? Depending on your answer, I _might_ let you go. If not, then I can just torture you both until you awaken and become my new friends!" Just then, poor Harja blinked owlishly as she felt something... warm around Audrey's legs. Her composure cracked a bit as realization hit. "W-what?! No! Ew… Please don't stain my body…" she barely resisted the urge to drop Audrey like a brick and leap into the moat just to wash off the urine. Instead, she let audrey's legs go and plopped the violated ribbons in the water as she gave Audrey an unamused frown.

"W-w-w-we just… we j-just came to investigate the… the castle, I s-swear! Please, d-don't hurt us!" the current Number 3 wailed, already reduced to tears.

Little Harja's composure cracked again upon hearing Audrey's pleading cry; this _was_ the first time she was exposed to something like this after all. And despite her looking like a thirteen year old, she was _still_ a little, six year old girl. This was… a lot harder than she thought. Harja whimpered, as sympathetic tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced them back down. No! Harja's expression hardened before the warriors could take notice. Her mommy was watching! She didn't want to disappoint Mommy! But… what would Daddy do, in this situation?

' _He'd be too soft,'_ she realized. _'He's too merciful for his own good. That's how his first woman got herself killed. I don't want to make a mistake like that.'_ Plastering on her best evil grin, Harja asked, 'how about we make a deal, then?"

It took a moment or two for her words to sink in, but she was patient.

"...W-wha-what k-k-k-kind of… of deal?" a wide eyed Audrey asked.

Harja brought Audrey to her face and said in the most polite tone she could muster. "Since you're not lying, I am feeling merciful. So I will let you two go, unharmed, in exchange for information. Do we have a deal?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she patently waited for her answer.

Audrey hicked and whimpered, nodding timidly.

"Great!" Harja chirped. "This will work both ways: you both can ask me just one question. And I can ask you both two questions in response to each. Which means between the two of you, you have two questions you can ask me, and I can ask the both of you a total of four questions of my own. Okay?"

"Y-yeah, sure." Rachel nodded, thoroughly overwhelmed by the kid's sheer presence; she will do anything to get out of this unharmed. Even if it means making a deal with the devil. Screw the consequences!

"Wonderful," Harja chirped. "So…" her tone immediately turned threatening as she gave them a dead serious expression. "Why were those men in black you were sent to protect trying to dig up Natalie's grave?"

Audrey was the one to answer that one, quite nervously, as she knew the 'Abyssal One' would not likely appreciate the answer. "W-we don't know, I swear! We were kept in the dark. All we do know is that Dae wanted her body for some reason." upon feeling Harja's mood sour even more, she hastily added, "b-but given his reputation, I would say he is trying to experiment with something that needs a deceased warrior. That man is constantly experimenting!"

Rachel had a bit more knowledge on the matter, however, "Dae is the type of person that likes to try and increase the effectiveness of the Organization's warriors. If I had to guess, I think he wanted Natalie's, flesh and blood to use to try and get a better result than the last warrior who had the flesh and blood of a warrior grafted into her!"

"So, all you have for me is speculation and hearsay," Harja said with a tone of disappointment one would expect to hear from a mother scolding a child. "Very well. What are your first questions?"

Audrey and Rachel exchanged looks for several seconds. Then the latter turned to Harja and asked, "Why are you all the way out here?" for Riful to be this far away from the Ladykiller, either she is keeping an eye on things and making sure there are no one trying to put up any invasions… or… she is picking off warriors that got too close to the Ladykiller's territory.

"To make sure no uninvited pests, or guests, enter our territory, of course," Harja said with a giggle. Oh, how amusing it was for them to have wasted their first question like that. Was it not obvious?

"Why did someone as powerful as you mate with a human?" Rachel asked. "Surely you would have killed him for taking out your consort like that." To her credit, that was a gutsy question to ask.

 _That_ got Harja to pause. How did Daddy kill Mommy's last consort again…? She'd have to ask later. "Simple: he's stronger than me. I did it for self-preservation… at first. I eventually came to love that man, though… Oh how he treats his ladies~!" she made a show of wiggling her hips as she giggled like a little school girl with a crush. Her tone became more and more sensual as she went on; her performance was nothing short of impeccable. "It makes me want him all for myself, but the Twins were so cruel to me~! I simply couldn't handle him all by my lonesome, no matter how _hard_ I tried…"

Back in the keep, Riful smiled more happily than she had in years. She was _so_ proud! The other Awakened Beings in the castle, though, couldn't help but feel that Harja pulling this performance off a tad bit _too_ well...

"My turn~!" Harja declared childishly, "I get _two_ questions, now~!"

Audrey and Rachel looked unnerved at how immature the 'Abyssal One' before them was acting.

"How has the Organization been planning to 'deal with' my mate?" Harja asked. "I know damn well that they have to be plotting something, seeing as how their competition has this historical tendency to… disappear. As do defectors."

"Straight to the point, I see," Audrey said with a nervous chuckle. "I can't say I blame you for wanting to protect someone precious. There's a rumor floating around about warriors in red. We don't know anything about them for sure, but word on the street is that they are specially-trained warriors, each with the power of a Number One, created for the purpose of hunting down the Ladykiller."

Harja blinked owlishly at that, visibly showing interest. "Warriors in red, you say? That's new… Very interesting indeed, even if it's just more hearsay." She paused in thought for just a moment. "Next question: what is the Organization planning to do to any of the defectors that went to his side? I know for a _fact_ they simply will not allow them to return to their previous ranks with just a slap on the wrist."

Audrey and Rachel looked a bit nervous to say. That one, they did know. The latter was the one to speak. "All defectors are to be executed," she said. "That has not changed, though the Handlers have been careful to leave the Ladykiller's… harem alone until further notice. We assume the warriors in red are to carry out that execution after dealing with him, if the rumors are true. We don't know for sure if that's how they plan to do it or not, though."

"It is just as I'd suspected, then," Harja sighed, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Those old fucks are sticking to their own ways, then… Alright last questions. You both get one, and I'll ask mine."

Audrey and Rachel exchanged looks once more before looking at Riful's daughter. The former then asked, "J-just what is the Ladykiller planning to do w-with the warriors that are not on his side?"

Harja shrugged. "He isn't planning on doing anything to them or to you. You warriors are not the ones he has a grudge with. But if any of his loved ones are hurt by their hands, or dug up from their graves, _that can change_." she growled, her eyes flashed threateningly before them to drive home the fact that she was not bluffing.

Audrey trembled at those last three words. "I'll… I'll bear that i-in mind," she replied timidly.

"Now that you have asked your question, that leaves your friend here with one now." Harja then looked at Rachel and grinned childishly at her. "So, what question do you have for me, hmm?"

"What is the ladykiller planning to do?" the Number 5 asked. "I know he's pissed off at the Organization for sending two of his lovers on a suicide mission, that he thinks they are the ones creating the youma, so what does he plan to do about it?"

"Well… I suppose there's no harm in telling you a _small_ part of his mission." Harja giggled. "Obviously, he plans to kill the Handlers. After that, he will replace them - actively hunting down and exterminating the youma, once and for all."

"The youma? But what about the-" Rachel tried to ask, only for Harja to press a tendril against the masculine woman's lips.

Harja tutted childishly and wagged her finger reprimandingly at the Number 5. "Ah, ah, ah~! For shame; you already asked _your_ question. It's _my_ turn~!"

Rachel scowled, but complied.

"Good girl," Harja said with a giggle. "Now, for my final question: if you were to find out why the Ladykiller was fighting the Organization, that everything he said about them and the youma was true, what would you do?"

Audrey and Rachel exchanged a nervous glance, not sure how to respond to that.

"I… don't know," the former admitted, looking down in contemplation.

"One thing's for certain," Rachel said with a scowl. "I'd be pissed off as all hell... _if_ everything he said about the Organization was true. I wouldn't join his little harem, but I'd certainly throw in my lot with him. Hell, I'd kill Elder Rimuto, myself!"

"...Same here." Audrey said after a moment of contemplation. "I wouldn't join his harem'... not until I know what he is like first of all. But I would throw my lot in with him if everything he said about them was true."

"...Handler Rimuto wanted the body of… what was her name… Nat? Nattar?" Rachel asked aloud, then she looked at her friend. "You think the warriors in red are revived warriors or something?"

"Impossible!" Audrey declared, "No one but the gods can raise the dead!"

"That is actually not true," Harja told them, "Naruto's people can raise the dead. And are practically immortal, and are constantly regenerating from any wounds or damage inflicted on them." Then, she set them down on their feet, facing away from the castle, as she gentle swatted them on the rear with her ribbons. "Now, go on you two; shoo! A deal's a deal. We all have much to think about, I'm sure."

"W-wait!" Audrey called out as she turned around to face the awakened being; the woman had no idea _why_ she was doing this. But there was just something about the awakened being that was different from how Riful is rumoured to normally act.

Had she any eyebrows in her awakened form she would have arched one as her head tilted cutely. "Oh? Do you have something else you want asking? Please do know that I have no patience for... _annoyances_."

Audrey flinched at her tone, "I-I uh, just have one more question and we'll be gone. I promise!"

Harja blinked at her, then with a sigh and shrugged. "You caught me in a good mood, so I am feeling lenient; I will permit you, and _only_ you, to ask one more question. So what is it?"

"Uh... " Audrey dampened her lips; she had no idea that the awakened being was going to be that patent with them! So she thought of one question on the spot, "How come there is no reported incidents with any awakened beings or youma here?"

"Hoo?" Harja giggled childishly and crossed her arms with amusement. "Well, that is because the awakened beings are _living_ with Naruto. They have no need to eat, since he is providing them with home grown innards to eat every fortnight. As for why there are no incidents with youma… well, he has many strongholds throughout the west; so, _do_ use your imagination~. Now, shoo you two, you're beginning to overstay your welcome here~!"

"Right!" Rachel said hastily and started to pull her friend away, who was still looking at the ribbon made Abyssal One. "Come on, Audrey. No need for us to make her change her mind!"

Audrey nodded, not having to be told twice, and started walking away. Harja giggled, slipping her ribbons back into her abandoned garments and expertly shifting back into her human form, fully clothed, before skipping on back to the keep. Not long after the portcullis was lowered once more, the drawbridge was raised, not another peep coming from the castle afterwards. It was as if nothing had ever occurred. Even her yoki disappeared, leaving the warriors even more unsettled than they already were.

"So… what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"...About what?" Audrey asked back, wanting her friend to add more context to her question.

"If the Ladykiller really _is_ telling the truth about the Organization making the youma, then… what does that mean for us?"

"It means we reserve our judgment until further notice," Audrey said with a sigh. "For all we know, Phantom Miria tricked him into thinking that. Among other possibilities."

* * *

Meanwhile, much farther down south, in the port town of Sandy Crotch, Keira and Phina - the Organization's Numbers 31 and 38, respectively couldn't help but feel a bit… apprehensive about the information they'd just gotten from Anastasia. They, plus Winged Anastasia and the current Number 18, Dominique were sent there to investigate the sudden disappearance of a pirate crew that had been harassing the area, only to find out that they had been eaten by Luciela of the South, as well as a few other former Single Digits - most notably, the former Number 2 of Riful and Sistina's generations. That image of Glinda swallowing the first mate whole would haunt the warriors' nightmares for the rest of their lives.

"Luciela of the South…? Wasn't she rumoured to be with the Ladykiller in the West?" Keria asked herself aloud.

"I really hope we're not going to have to fight her… or those awakened beings that are with her." Phina shuddered; the young woman, with a similar hairstyle to Clare's then looked to her acting captain Anastasia and asked. "What should we do now? We're not strong enough to go against an Abyssal One, let alone three other high-tier awakened beings!"

"Just one of them could kill us all!" Keria said concurring with the Number 38.

"We simply inform the Handlers that one of the Ladykiller's lovers was to blame for the pirates disappearing," Anastasia pointed out. "Seeing as how we are under strict orders not to engage, we can do nothing more here."

Dominique put in her input. "If any of them were to step out of line, the Ladykiller himself will set them straight. They _do_ listen to him after all, and Luciela herself is his consort."

"Indeed," Anastasia nodded in agreement.

Keira and Phina looked at their captain and second-in-command nervously.

"You two seem to know a lot about him," the former pointed out.

"We met him a year ago." Anastasia told them, "he is… not at all, what the Organization is portraying him as." she admitted with a sigh, the fact that they made him seem like a monster in human skin when he _clearly_ wasn't, got on her nerves. Yes, he is stronger than the Abyssal Ones combined, yes, he _can_ wipe out an entire town in the blink of an eye, and yes he is housing warriors that defected. But he isn't a monster; if anything, he is everything the Organization says he is not! He isn't enslaving anyone. He isn't brainwashing anyone either. And he is being truthful in what he says too, and not to mention it is Miria that is the true leader of their rebellion. He is just a front, the poster boy meant to draw attention away from her. Unfortunately, the Elders saw right through that from the start, because Miria was not _nearly_ as good at hiding her animosity towards them as she'd thought. But, that was neither here nor there.

Phina and Keria both stared at the awesomely curly haired woman with their brows creased in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" the latter asked.

Anastasia sighed and turned to address the two low-tier double digits. "I mean the Ladykiller isn't brainwashing anyone. When Dominique and I had met him, it was in Morris - the very town he has taken over."

Phina and Keria both became wide eyed at that.

"What?!" Phina exclaimed in shock.

"What happened?" Keria asked, something has obviously happened when they went there.

Dominique answered Keria's question. "It turns out the youmas we were sent to eliminate were in fact twelve awakened beings - all of whom were in the single digits. The Ladykiller got to them before we did, thankfully."

"If he didn't, we would have had to fight all of them and died in the process, or worse." the Number 6 said. "We were warned by Camilla the Charmer, who had also met the Ladykiller, that the Organization are setting up their trouble warriors up to die. Including the ones that they deem too weak. And after what happened to us, I believe her. This is the _third_ time this year I've been sent to deal with a 'youma problem' that had turned out to be an awakened being. The last one was a restored stronghold on the eastern edge of the Dragonspire Mountains. Apparently, Chronos, Gwyn and Lars of the lost generation have taken up residence there and thrown their lot in with the Ladykiller. Thankfully, they were rather civil. So the party I was with had been sent on our merry way without a fight."

"W-would you happen to know that happened to Letitia, then?" Keira asked.

Anastasia and Dominique exchanged a glance, before answering with a shrug.

"If I had to guess, she met the Ladykiller and tried to live up to her reputation… she _is_ known as Beheader Letitia for a reason. Or… maybe instead of trying to take his head, she decided to _give_ him head after meeting the guy?" Dominique told them with a shrug. "He is cute, I'll give him that. If I had the chance I would do the same thing."

"He's a charmer too. He _is_ married to several of the defectors after all." Anastasia pointed out.

Keira and Phina turned beet red at the implication. "S-so… uh… Letitia may still be alive then?" Phina asked as she tried her damned best to put that mental image of Letitia sucking the Ladykiller off out of her head.

"Yes. There is a very high chance that she is still alive. From what we discovered, he doesn't see us warriors in a bad light and would prefer to leave us alone." Anastasia told them. "The chances of us finding him here though is low, since he rarely leaves Morris, let alone the West."

The two low-tier warriors looked somewhat relieved by that information.

Just then a suspiciously familiar mop of blond hair walked past them with the guy saying, "Unless he's here to make sure the Abyssal One of the South and those under her command are not messing around," Anastasia and Dominique went ramrod straight, as they recognised that voice. "Do be on your best behaviour while you're here, you four, okay?"

"O-okay," Keira squeaked upon seeing the man speaking.

Naruto nodded and gave Keria and Phina a polite nod and a smile before continuing on his way. Then he stopped and turned to address the group of four, "By the way, if any of you want to… 'have some fun', I'll be here a while," he added teasingly. The blond couldn't help but chuckle and Dominique's flustered sputtering. "Anyway, I got places to be, so I'll hopefully catch you ladies later." and with that he turned around and continued on his way.

"Yeah… maybe you will." Anastasia told him with a chuckle; Naruto chuckled in response but didn't otherwise say anything else.

Dominique, however, hungrily eyeballed the retreating blond. He was _definitely_ going to be seeing her again, if she had any say in the matter… but to make sure he would see her again…

"Where will you be in case we want to find you?" asked the secret defector.

Naruto stopped once more and looked over his shoulder to address the Number 18, "In an inn called The Hungry Mate. It's near the port; can't miss it. I'll be there for a few days." The low-tier warriors blushed heavily at that, knowing damn well what Dominique was planning. Once all was said and done Naruto continued on his way.

"...Captain, shall we book a room at the The Hungry Mate?" Dominique asked once Naruto was out of earshot.

"You can do as you please," Anastasia said with a giggle. "Your job is done. I, on the other hand, need to check with my handler." she tapped the corner of her lips with her forefinger, before adding on as an afterthought, "I may join up with you later on however."

Kiera and Phina just stared at the two women awkwardly; they had _so_ many questions to ask them, but had no idea where to even begin. It's obvious they know more about the Ladykiller than they're letting on, given the way they're acting: calm, relieved and happy. It was nothing like the way they were feeling at the moment. However, Phina wasn't touching an inn called the Hungry Mate with a ten foot pole. She had no intention to… _mate_ with anyone any time soon. That's for damn sure. Kiera on the other hand was curious, if a bit wary of the whiskered blond's intentions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto followed Luciela's yoki signature down to a little patch of land hidden from the town by a large, rugged cliff. Below was a beach, with a large ship crashed on the sand. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that was to greet him when he met up with the group.

He found Glinda, as a fifteen-foot-tall harpy with a mostly-human body, wings for arms, and razor-sharp talons for feet. Her feathers were white, and the metallic scales on her talons and, upper arms, lower legs are gold in color. In this form she also had no eyebrows and her hair is replaced by a mane of feathers. And what he saw her doing… was a first, to say the least. She snatched up a screaming woman in a sailor's outfit, completely disregarding her cutlass, and lifting her up. The former Number Two then tilted her head back and started letting the woman slip on down, slowly gulping the sailor down whole. The hapless woman struggled all the way down, kicking and screaming as Glinda moaned, licking her lips in euphoric delight as she took enjoyment in feeling the woman struggling to escape her demise in vain. She then jumped upon hearing Naruto clearing his throat to get her attention. When did he get so close to her?

"Ah, there you are, honey," Luciela called out. She was busy eating a few pirates of her own; her tails, that had mouths on them, were coiled around a man and a woman. "As you can see, we were just finishing up. The Crimson Sail Cutthroats have been dealt with, as you can see."

"I can." the blond chuckled; then he looked up at Glinda. "You must enjoy eating your prey whole, don't you?"

Said awakened woman let out a sheepish chuckle. "More than I should, admittedly…"

He stared at her for a looong while, with each second serving to make Glinda more and more nervous. Then Naruto shrugged and said, "Well, if that makes you happy then who am I to complain?" then he leered at her, "I have to admit, though, the view is nice."

She immediately covered her chest with a giggle. "Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me~!" She certainly enjoyed the praise, even if she wasn't used to it. Hell, she was afraid that her little… habit of swallowing people whole might scare him off, so she'd kept it to herself.

"Oh? You don't like it when say stuff like that? Okay. I can stop…"

"N-nevermind," Glinda said a little _too_ quickly, much to Luciela's amusement. "I was just teasing, you flatterer!"

Naruto grinned and crossed his arms. "Really? I have to admit you are charmingly beautiful in your awakened form. You have a nice pair of tits on you as well~. The same goes for you, Luciela."

Both women giggled at that. And Luciela discarded the cleanly picked bones of her victims aside, and strode over to her husband before leaning against him. Her tails, now without any jagged mouths on them, slithered and coiled their way around Naruto's body; as for the blond himself, he chuckled before putting an arm around the redheads waist and pulling her towards him.

"So where are the other three who are with you?" he asked looking around for the awakened beings in question.

"Elda's hanging out in the ship," Luciela pointed out, "she led a charge, when Glinda managed to beach it. Cinder and Tammy followed her in while Glinda and I mopped up out here."

"Which was when I showed up," Naruto said. As if on cue, a blood curdling scream and a maniacal cackle came from the ship as Elda found the captain. "I should ask if Elda is okay… but I know better than to do that." the answer is obvious, anyway... and there wasn't much of a point in asking in the first place.

A few minutes later, Elda slithered back up on deck. Her awakened form greatly resembled Ophelia's in that she was a snake from the waist down… though it was significantly smaller. In fact, the 'human' part was no bigger than in her actual human form. And unlike Ophelia, Elda had wings, and four arms. Her hands were equipped with razor-sharp claws and her wings were mostly white, with black patterns. Her hair was replaced with black, writhing tentacles and her eyes were glowing red. She was also wearing an elaborately decorated tricorn with a large peacock feather in it - most likely a trophy from the now-dead captain. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that. He had to admit that tricorn she's wearing oddly suited her. When Elda spotted him, her eyes lit up - literally at that - and she fluttered down to the shore… at which point, Naruto noticed that she was _stacked_. The woman had bigger tits in this form than Hinata! It was impressive.

"Enjoy yourself, Elda?" Naruto called out as she approached; he looked down at himself momentarily upon feeling Luciela's tails pulling away… but not before giving him a playful nip on the buttcheek. He yelped and chuckled at that.

"More than I thought I would." Elda answered with a childish giggle. One pair of arms crossed under her bosom, inadvertently making them look better, and the other pair adjusted the hat she… 'commandeered' from the captain of the ship.

"Alright, I have to say," Naruto began, as he looked her up and down. "You look similar to Ophelia's awakened form. Minus the extra pair arms and wings. Very nice, though. I like it~!"

Elda giggled, blushing heavily at that.

Soon after, a black, fox-like creature with two heads, red, glowing eyes and three tails hopped out from the bowels of the ship. This creature was adorned with white, boney spikes and plates bearing red markings. Naruto recognized it as Cinder, due to her yoki signature. Her maws and the lower part of each head's jaw was heavily dirtied with blood. As were her tails and front paws.

Following her out was Tammy. Her awakened form was the smallest one here, and out of everyone else, her transformation was the most minimalistic. The blonde now had a long, black, spiky mane in place of her golden locks, accompanied by curled, ram-like horns. Large, black spines also shot forth from the sides of her shins and forearms. Her hands were equipped with three massive claws and she had a long, whip-like tail with two spikes on either side. Finishing the look were a large pair of bat-like wings sprouting from her shoulders with a span twice as wide as her height. All-in-all, she looked very much like a demon of local folklore… a succubus, if Naruto wasn't mistaken? She was also naked… and bloody. And had the heads of two men and a woman held by their hair in her hands and tail. Naruto didn't know if he should be disturbed or aroused by the sight.

Naruto let out a whistle and said. "I don't know if I should be disturbed or aroused, by you, Tammy."

Said woman giggled as she presented the heads. "The captain and her two subordinates," she said, "they won't be bothering this town anymore."

"Alright," Naruto took the heads off her before sealing them away in a scroll together. Then he looked at her and Cinder, "Do you girls want to get cleaned up before we go? I know a technique I can use to wash off all the blood."

"What about the ship?" Luciela asked; she didn't want to just leave it here to rot. If anything it will serve as a way to get off this damnable island once they finally take care of the Organization and the youma.

"That's a good question…" Naruto replied. "She would certainly come in handy. How good of shape is she in?"

"We didn't do too much damage." Elda answered, "We simply broke in through the top, so the hull is still secure. You may have to repair the doors to the captain's cabin and to the cargo hold however."

"Noted," Naruto muttered. "Alright, Let's seal her up for now and see what we can do with her, later." as he said that Naruto took out another scroll and approached the crashed ship, where he proceeded to seal it away. Once that was done he rolled up the scroll and put it… somewhere. Where he put it neither of them knew… considering chakra lets him do a _lot_ of insane shit, they didn't bother asking. Then Naruto looked at Tammy and Cinder again. "My previous question still stands: do you two want to get cleaned up before heading into town? I'm going to be staying at The Hungry Mate for a few days, before heading back to Morris."

Cinder giggled, quickly shifting back to her human form. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to watch me bathe~?" she asked enticingly.

"I would love nothing more than to watch you bathe, either in your awakened, _or_ human form." Naruto admitted, "But there _are_ a few warriors here, and I want to make sure they don't do anything stupid like attacking your pretty asses."

"We met them earlier," Luciela replied. "They were scared shitless of us, so I wouldn't worry too much… but, then again, fear _does_ encourage people to do some stupid shit." and by 'they' she meant Phina and Keira, Anastasia and Dominique played the act of being scared very well.

"I see… well hopefully with me around they won't attack you. Even if they know full well who you are." then he leered at Cinder who wasn't even bothering trying to hide her nudity. "I'm actually tempted to let you bathe, I'd have one hell of a showing~."

Cinder giggled, licking her lips hungrily. "Maybe when I'm done, you can… warm me back up~!"

Naruto let out a hearty chuckle at that. "I'll think about it," he said. She won't be affected by the cold anyway, because of what she is; but he _will_ most certainly think about it. Then he looked at Elda and surprised the _heck_ out of the awakened one as he grabbed onto her tits and started rubbing and squeezing them. "And as for you, Elda; you should be ashamed of yourself~! Keeping your fat tits out like this? It's like you're _asking_ for me to do this!"

Elda mewled sliding her tail around him as she hugged the man close and leaned into his touch. Her lack of action told Naruto everything he needed to know, and so he started squashing her fat tits together while rubbing them. The former Number 6 was not idle as she swiftly undid Naruto's pants with her lower arms and raised his tunic with her upper pair. Chuckling, Naruto looked back to Cinder, then Tammy, "New plan, you two can bathe yourself... while Elda here gets herself some much needed attention. Maybe Luciela and Glinda can join in if they want to as well. You two certainly can come and get 'warmed up' by me once you're done washing off the blood if you want."

Cinder and Tammy giggled and nodded, scurrying on over to the shoreline to wash up, once the latter shifted back into her human form. Then Naruto looked at Glinda as Elda started worshipping his upper body with kisses, "Are you going to stay in your awakened form? I have to say, I don't mind if you do. It'll give me something nice to look at, if you get what I mean~" he said with a suggestive wagging of his eyebrows.

Elda giggled. "I still have a place for it to go, even in this form," she said. "Just let me guide the little beast and I will let you spill your seed within me to your heart's content~!"

Luciela giggled in amusement, "I do believe Naruto was talking to Glinda, there." she pointed out.

"That can work both ways," Naruto chuckled, "I certainly wouldn't mind fucking your sexy ass into the sand, Elda." he gave the snake-like awakened being several kisses on the jawline. "Now, as for you Glinda: are you going to stay in your awakened form?"

She giggled shrinking down a bit, until she was about seven feet tall. "How's that?"

"A pleasant surprise!" Naruto commented happily. "Seems Luciela isn't the only one here that can change heights."

"Well… there goes one thing that made me unique…" then the redhead put the back of her wrist against her forehead, "Oh how can I _ever_ win his affections back~?" Luciela wailed overdramatically, it was a little _too_ dramatic for it to even _be_ real.

She let out a squawk upon feeling Naruto swat her buttcheek. "You can start by showing me affection of course~." the blond pointed out with a smirk. "You're good at that, remember?"

Luciela giggled. "Noted~!"

Feeling that his attention had been drawn away from her long enough, Elda spat on her clawed hand and carefully lubed Naruto up, before guiding him to her concealed hole. The blond chuckled, wrapping his arms around the awakened being, pulling her body towards his.

Naruto groaned as he felt himself enter Elda's tight, hot snatch, revelling in the unique feel of it. Elda's arms and tail pulled him closer,

"Oh, my," she gasped, already out of breath the instant she felt the blond bottom out within her. She shuddered blissfully when he started to withdraw and the wailed in pleasure at the feel of her man slamming back in. Then, he did it again… and again… and again.

Luciela giggled and pressed herself up against her husbands' back. "That's it, my love. Give her the fucking she deserves~!" she goaded while leaning in against the crook of his neck to give him kisses.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Citadel of Morris, in the bedchambers belonging to Naruto, Miria went ramrod straight and glared suspiciously at Naruto lying down beside her. As he felt her eyes on him the blond looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he asked.

"You're messing about with those harlots aren't you?" she accused.

Not knowing what she was talking about, but having a suspicion that his wife was probably talking about a clone or two that are venturing out in Lautrec, Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. "No," he corrected her patiently. "I'm here with you. It's probably a clone of mine."

"Still counts," she muttered grumpily. "Why can't you be satisfied with me, or… or… Clare, or Galatea, Jean or Cynthia?"

Naruto sighed, pulling his wife down into a loving hug. "Look, honey," he said with a warm chuckle, "you're spending more time with me: the original, than any of the others in this family. That _has_ to count for something right? Besides… remember that time you and Glissa kidnapped me and tried to kill me though fucking for three. Bloody. Weeks…"

Miria sighed, still grumpy. "I… wasn't _trying_ to kill you," she mumbled.

He chuckled warmly again, "It would have been one _hell_ of a way to go though. Death by sex with a pair of hot-ass brunettes."

His wife blushed heavily at that. "It was certainly fun," she admitted. Then, she sat up, straddling Naruto's lap. "You always somehow manage to make up for it… I don't know how. But, you're not stopping if I have anything to say about it." She gave him a dirty look. "I also know damn well that you're going to have more kids on the way by the end of it, and one of them will be _mine_. You got that?"

"Well, well, well, look who's putting her foot down~!" Naruto grinned widely at her. "I do _love_ a woman who shows me who's boss. It's _so_ damn sexy~!" With that, Miria let out a yelp as she was pulled down into a heated, loving kiss as her man rolled them over so that she was on the bottom. "So… shall we begin~?"

* * *

Elda wailed to the heavens as she felt Naruto pound her like a jackhammer, rapidly and deeply thrusting into her dripping snatch with complete abandon. Meanwhile, Tammy and Cinder were washing the blood off their bodies all the while watching the blond having his way with Elda. Luciela meanwhile was rubbing herself against her husband whispering encouraging words into his ear, and lastly Glinda was no longer in her harpy-like form and was happily rubbing up against him as well. Kneeling down on one knee, atop the cliff, where Naruto had gone down, the group of five were being watched by Dominique, Phina and Keria. Their leader, Anastasia, had gone off to meet with her handler, and it was Dominique who had wanted to see where the blond was going. Phina and Keria had gotten themselves roped in, as they wanted to back the wavy-haired woman up in case things went wrong. For Dominique… this was _exactly_ what she was expecting, because of Naruto's reputation to seduce female warriors and awakened beings.

For Phina and Keira on the other hand… not so much.

"What the hell!?" Phina hissed with hushed disbelief.

"Is he really… _fornicating_ with those awakened beings…? Is he insane!?" Keira hissed aloud in a hush whisper; she did _not_ want to give their presence away to them. Not now. Not ever!

"He's insane enough to have fucked Riful of the West," Dominique pointed out, "That alone should tell you enough." She then blushed heavily upon hearing Elda being brought to climax. "I… can't help but wonder what it feels like…"

The Number 18 had received odd looks from the Numbers 31 and 38. "Dominique… you _cannot_ be serious," the latter hissed in disbelief.

"And even if you were… would he even _look_ at us once he sees our stigma?" asked the former. The secret of him being able to heal their stigma' is still a well kept secret amongst the rebellion; even if Anastasia and Dominique were doing their job of spreading the word through rumours, that the Organization is not all they appear to be.

"He didn't care when he pounded the survivors of Pieta," she said dreamily. "I hear that he fucked no less than _ten_ of them in one setting~!" She got odd looks from them again; even as they did their best to ignore the wailings of Elda as she came again. "Or… was it fifteen of them in one setting? It's been years since the War in the North, and I heard so many people talking about it, that the number of women he had fornicated with is no longer accurate…"

"Uh…" Phina and Keira ever so slowly edged away from the woman as the far off look on her face became more and more… extreme. And was she… drooling?

"YES!" Elda shrieked at the top of her lungs, no longer caring if someone just happened upon their romp, and startling the ever living hell out of the Numbers 38 and 31. "FUCK ME GOOD, YOU STUD! FILL ME UP AND MAKE ME YOURS!"

Phina turned beet red upon hearing that.

Back down on the beach, Naruto grunted in exertion upon feeling Elda's inner walls clamp down, greedily milking and _sucking_ his cock. And to think, this all started by just grabbing onto her fat tits… he should _really_ learn to keep it in his pants more often. But fucking was _way_ too much fun for him to stop. And, feeling her snatch snuggled around his prick so nice and tightly like that… well, who was he to deny what she desired? And so taking his hands away from her heaving knockers, Naruto moved them down to her hips, just where they connected with her lower-snake like body, and suddenly doubled his pace, fucking her like he _meant_ it. He was already close thanks to the feeling of her unique cunt milking and sucking his dick, he'd might as well go for the extra stretch and push himself to it.

Elda wailed once more, a third orgasm wracking her very being _immediately_ after the second. Her inner walls clamped impossibly tight around his dick and her juices gushed forth as she writhed in pleasure and hugged him close. That feel of being so thoroughly squeezed and milked was Naruto's downfall, as he slammed into her one last time with a pleasured grunt. His entire dick visibly throbbed as the blond emptied his balls into the awakened woman, and filled her womb with his seed. A small part of him couldn't help but wonder if she'd lay an egg or something but that thought was tossed aside as he continued to paint her inner walls a pearly white with his jizz. Still… a 60 percent chance of getting pregnant is above average, in comparison to the 55 percent chance of hybrids getting pregnant. It is not a guarantee. Even _IF_ his seed was potent. The awakened woman getting her womb painted white has a 60 percent chance of getting a kid growing, so two times out of five, they wouldn't.

He wondered if her tits would get bigger…?

Elda fell back in a heap, keeping her form as she writhed about and reveled in the utter bliss of being claimed. With her current form, she had gravity on her side to help ensure that Naruto's little invaders would be able to venture all the way back to her farthest depths in search of their other half.

Naruto's curiosity would be satisfied soon enough… just not for some time. Speaking of the blond, he suddenly found himself on his back with a ravenous, white-haired woman straddling him. Glinda had seen enough and wanted a piece of this stud for herself, she she was going to get it! He had a good feeling he wasn't going to be leaving the beach any time soon… because Cinder and Tammy had finished bathing and were making their way to join in.

* * *

Several hours later in the port town of Sandy Crotch, Dominique, Keira and Phina were aimlessly wandering around with no destination in sight. What they had seen could not be unseen… and would be etched in their memories for the rest of their lives. Out of the three however only Dominique was aroused, and she would have kept watching Naruto fornicate with those awakened beings, had they not have someplace else to go.

"...how many hours was that?" a heavily blushing Phina timidly asked.

"...several." an equally timid and flustered Keira answered, "five hours, at least… I, think? I do not know. They just wouldn't _stop_. First that winged-snake awakened, then that human-bird awakened, and then those two awakened beings from the water, then finally Luciela."

"They just. Kept. _Going!I"_ Phina and Keria shuddered at the same time; they had no idea if they should be terrified of the blond or not for the feat alone!

"At least Luciela and her entourage are no longer near Sandy Crotch," Dominique said optimistically. "Now what was the name of that inn again…?" The Hungry… something; she remembered _that_ much of the name.

"The… Hungry Mate," Phina muttered uncomfortably. "Who names a town Sandy Crotch, anyways?"

"Someone who has a bad sense of naming." Keira mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Or just a bad sense of humor," Dominique giggled. "I wonder if Anastasia is still around?"

"I am." Speak of the devil and she shall appear! Dominique, Keira and Phina all stopped walking and looked to their right and found the woman in question approaching them with a small frown. "I informed the handler of the situation here, and also informed him of the Ladykillers whereabouts. Our new orders are to try and gather information on his combat potential…"

"They want us to find out how he fights?!" Phina almost shrieked at that. "Why!?"

"I believe they want us to get information so it can be used for the rumoured 'warriors in red'." Anastasia answered.

"...The warriors in red… word is among us is that they have the power of Number One, right?" Dominique asked for clarification.

Anastasia nodded. "Yes. And if the rumours are true, they are being specially trained to fight the Ladykiller himself." then she ran her digits through her hair and sighed. "Of course, I have no intention on fighting the Ladykiller. No matter what our orders are."

"Not that I'm going against our orders… but, how are we going to get information to the Organization then? By asking him?" Keira asked; it was almost rhetorical, a question the Number 31 wasn't expecting to be answered.

The short haired blonde was surprised when Anastasia shrugged nonchalantly. "Asking never hurt anyone. And Dominique and I _have_ met him before." She leered at the woman in question. "Perhaps you can give him… incentive?"

So, now she had an _excuse_ to suck his dick? Dominique grinned lewdly. "I can certainly try, but we will have to wait and see…" then she looked at Phina, and added, "And since we're _all_ tasked to get information on how he fights, and we all know where he is going to be staying for several days… it looks like you don't have an excuse to _not_ be in The Hungry Mate inn now."

The Number 38 blushed heavily but gave the wavy haired woman a stern look, "I ask the questions, _you_ give him incentive to answer," she replied defiantly.

"Okay. I can do that…" Dominique replied, then she looked at Anastasia and said, "Unless you want to help me give him an 'incentive' to answer too?"

Anastasia blushed and giggled. "Considering what I could literally hear from a mile away, you might be enough for him… but, if you're not, I'll see what I can do to help."

Keira and Phina both groaned into their hands as the two more capable warriors of their little group talked about seducing the Ladykiller. He can't be _that_ easy to seduce, can he?! Nevertheless, Anastasia was once again the leader of this party and what she says goes. With their little plan of action agreed on, the group of four made their way to The Hungry Mate inn on the port to book a room. Phina and Keira were going to ask the questions, Dominique was going to 'help him' along with answering them, and Anastasia was going to help her do it, if she was unable to do so alone.

* * *

To the Northwest of the Dragonspire Mountains, Naruto - a clone of him at least - cocked his head to the side, as he stood unfazed by the seemingly dire situation he was in. He was surrounded on all sides by twenty youma. All of whom had fresh blood on their hands. And in front of him, was a fresh pile of bodies lying on the ground, and behind said bodies was a cabin.

"Gah-ha-ha!" one of the youmas laughed, "What have we here? More fresh meat!"

"Well…" the Naruto clone casually surveyed his surroundings, "we're too late to save those people… but we can certainly avenge them." the Kage Bunshin looked to his companions and asked, "What do you ladies think?"

Tesla frowned, drawing her sword with a grim expression. "I will make them suffer," she said.

Soon after being 'kidnapped' by the Ladykiller, the former Number 15 found herself quickly becoming rather used to this new life of hers. The blond was lenient, friendly, and understanding, and when he finally healed her stigma, she outright pledged herself to him right then and there. Phantom Miria looked like she wanted to rip her head from her shoulders when she glomped her husband in her nudity. But over the course of her stay, Tesla had met a couple of people from his homeland when they came over to visit, even two of the tailed beasts, Shukaku and Matatabi! The tailed beasts… they were not what she had been expecting. At all. The cat-like one was so friendly and polite that it was legitimately shocking. The raccoon… was a little weird, but friendly too.

Naruto looked to his other two companions, "And you two?"

Irene shrugged, saying, "let the youngsters take care of them. If I get involved, it'll be over, before they have a chance to blink."

"I see your point," Naruto chuckled, then he looked at the final girl. Their newest recruit, Letitia. "And what about you?"

Former Number 10, Beheader Letitia was a young woman with a heart shaped face, and has a hair-style that is very similar to his wife, Miria. Only Letitia's mop of hair was more sharp, more ragged. The woman looked even _more_ stern than Miria did, though that was just a front for her gentle and concerning personality.

Letitia took her sword out of its slot and held it up in a hanging right stance, "I shall put them out of their misery."

Just then, Naruto vanished as a pair of claws shot forth extending from within the cabin and impaling the ground upon which he'd previously stood. In that very instant he did, Tesla and Letitia charged forth, immediately putting their new skills to use. As the latter shot a stream of water with Mizurappa, the former produced a lightning bolt, giving the youmas quite the shock, pun intended. Three dropped dead instantly, while six more were stunned. Then, with one sword coated in lightning and another coated in wind chakra, the two women made quick work of the extending claws sent their way. While Letitia and Tesla took care of the youmas that were outside, with Irene watching them go to work, Naruto was inside the cabin and was a little preoccupied in dealing with some youma of his own.

When he showed up in the interior of the building, the blond was _immediately_ put on the defense... for about five seconds. Turns out there was a few more youma inside of the cabin. So that was actually twenty _two_ youma… well… until he sliced their heads from their shoulders with his chakra enhanced kunai; now it was minus five, so there was sixteen youma. Looking around momentarily Naruto put his kunai away and started searching around. This many youma in one place? It wreaked with suspicion and begged investigating.

Back outside, Tesla lopped three heads off with one swing as she gave chase to a few of the survivors who'd lost their balls and tried to flee. Letitia coated her claymore with wind chakra and used her sword to effortlessly lop off the heads of three more youmas that tried to get the drop on her. Then she turned on the balls of her feet and sliced and diced at many a youma in half vertically and diagonally. Several times in fact. It happened so fast in the span of five seconds that if you had blinked, you would have missed a part of it. Five more fell before the blade of the Former Number 10, leaving eight youma left to face them. The warriors charged, disappearing in poofs of smoke, just before they would have been impaled by several sets of extending claws. In their place were two of the youma they'd been charging at, and they were impaled through the head and torso by said extending claws, killing them before they could react. That shocked the remaining youma, and two more were killed when Tesla and Letitia reappeared behind them and drove their swords through their skulls. It was here that the remaining four realised they were _way_ out of their league and tried to hightail it out of there.

Tesla and Letitia were having none of that, though, and gave chase. Narrowing her eyes, the latter silently muttered a few words while making several hand seals with one hand; and using the moisture from the Mizurappa she'd shot off earlier and calling it forth around her offhand. Then, with a wave of her arm she launched a thin stream of water in the form of Mizu no Muchi, the water whip technique, wrapping the tendril around the ankle of the youma in front and dragging him back, tripping his friends in the process. Then, Tesla, whose hand was crackling with lightning chakra that resembled Kakashi and Sasuke's Chidori, yet, at the same time it did not, reared said hand back before throwing it forward. A bolt of lightning shot out from her palm, taking the form of a bird, before it struck the youmas less than a second later. Irene nodded to herself as the younger women killed the remaining four youmas. They handled that quite well. While this was nothing for someone like her, seeing these two eliminate twenty youmas without any help was damn impressive in her opinion. Granted the… chakra Naruto allowed them to use, had given them an unfair advantage... but then again the world wasn't fair. The silver haired woman then looked towards the cabin and stepped over the bodies of the deceased civilians as she made her way over to the doorway.

"Hey… it's okay…" Irene heard the blond say as she got within earshot, "I'm not going to hurt you." when she peered into the interior of the building, the woman found Naruto kneeling at a safe distance away from a bed.

"Mmm…" Irene grew slightly wide eyed in realisation. There was a child under the bed! A young boy, from the sound of it.

"You want me to back up? I can back up. See?" Naruto backed away a little more from the bed. "The bad monsters are gone, now. Listen, closely... Can you hear them?"

From under the bed, the brat didn't reply, frowning as he looked to see another pair of boots standing in the doorway.

Naruto followed the boy's gaze, and found Irene standing there. "She's a friend of mine. She won't hurt you. I promise." he told him, bringing his gaze back to the child. "I need to take you someplace safe. Come on, take my hand."

The boy whimpered, but after a long pause, he crawled forth and reached out to him. Naruto took a few cautious steps forward and held the child's hand, before gently pulled him out from under the bed. He couldn't be older than six. Naruto carried him in his arms and stood up. The child was very young, indeed, with black, shaggy hair and silver eyes. He was decked out in a simple tunic shorts and shoes - all varying shades of tan.

"What's your name?" the blond asked.

The young boy frowned, looking down. "M-my name is Devlin."

"Devlin, huh." Naruto then looked to the doorway and found Irene standing there. He looked back at the child in his arms, and asked. "Devlin, this may be hard for you to do and you don't have an answer if you do not want to, okay? So, do you know what happened? When did the monsters come?"

Devlin sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, "T-t-the monsters came a long time ago. I-I-I was under my bed f-for a long time. I heard my… my mama and papa, and my… my brothers and sister screaming as the monsters took them outside… then, there was a lot of bad noises..."

"A long time ago, huh…" Considering that the child was only six, that could have meant anything from a few hours to a day or so. And the bodies outside were fresh. Seeing as how Devlin was also not dehydrated, it was safe to assume the former. "Devlin, I'm going to take you outside where my friends are okay. What I want you to do is press your face against my shoulder and ignore the smell; and don't look, until I say you can look. Can you do that for me?" he kindly asked the child. Devlin looked up at him for a moment, sniffed and nodded before doing as Naruto asked. With a heavy sigh Naruto turned and made his way out of the cabin where Irene, Tesla and Letitia were waiting for him. Irene already knew about the kid being in there, but the other two did not. They were unable to hold in their shock as Naruto emerged from the building with Devlin in his arms.

"Let's go," he told them and got started on getting as far away from this place as possible.

"What about the kid?" Tesla asked.

"He is coming with us. I am _not_ leaving him here to fend for himself." Naruto answered, and knowing from personal experience how shitty living alone with barely anyone around to look after you was, there was _no fucking way_ he was leaving this kid to the same fate. "I'll see about looking after him, or getting Shizune to watch over him. Maybe Miria… She's been wanting another son, lately."

"Are you not married to Miria?" Tesla pointedly asked.

"I am…" the blond confirmed to something that was already known, "and with her looking after Devlin, so would I by association." His carefree attitude towards that declaration was nothing short of jarring to the newest members of his little rebellion, but they and Irene couldn't keep the smiles off their faces upon hearing it.

"Can I look up now?" little Devlin asked.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw they were far enough away from the cabin for the boy to not be scarred for life. "Yeah, you can look up now." he told the dark haired child. Sniffing once more Devlin slowly looked up and found himself under the gazes of Tesla, Letitia and Irene. He whimpered and pressed himself against Naruto. The Uzumaki Patriarch chuckled and bounced the boy in his arms. "There is no need for you to be scared of them, Dev. They won't bite."

"Mama and Papa were always scared of the silver-eyed ladies," the boy countered, as if this point was all that mattered in the world.

"A lot of people were, because silver-eyed ladies are weird," Naruto pointed out. "People are scared of weird things, things they don't understand, but weird things aren't always something you _should_ be scared of. They won't hurt you. I promise. I wouldn't let them near you if they would."

Devlin looked at him inquisitively. "How do you know they won't?"

At that Naruto said, "Because I've been around them for a long time, and they never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. And, I trust them with my life." then he grinned, "Besides, they're pretty awesome ladies. They can do stuff that normal people can't, and they are _very_ underappreciated for what they do too." it just sucks that they, along with everyone else on this continent, has been brainwashed by the Organization for so long; the Uzumaki Patriarch was pretty sure that other warriors in past generations started asking questions, and stuck their noses in things they shouldn't, like Miria had done. And since the Organization is still around, it's pretty damn obvious that those warriors were silenced before they could do anything.

"Yeah." Tesla nodded concurringly. "We shed our humanity so we can protect people from the monsters. And people like your mommy and daddy fear us because we are no longer completely human."

"Which is pretty stupid in my opinion." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. "If people treat you as monsters, is it any wonder why many women who shed their humanity are worse off? And don't get me started on what happens to the children, who lost their parents to the monsters in towns and villages. In my opinion, it is completely unnecessary and not needed when there are other ways to find out if they had been become monsters themselves."

"Oh? And how would you do things?" Irene asked, out of interest.

"The monsters you fight bleed purple. All the villagers had to do was draw blood to see if it was purple. Or, if the 'claymore' they hired to kill the monster was still there, they could have had her check and see if the child was a youma as well. But, for some reason, they don't do either of those things." Naruto pointed out to her, Tesla and Letitia.

"Well, to be fair, drawing blood leaves most people susceptible to infection," Tesla pointed out. "We don't have that problem, because we're not fully human anymore, but most people don't have much understanding in medicine and the like."

"I don't have much understanding either, but even I know our bodies have immunities to certain illnesses. And if we _do_ get sick, our bodies adapt immunities to them."

"If you survive," Tesla countered.

"To be fair," Irene butted in, "you're from a continent with far more sophisticated medical technology and understanding. We don't have that here. On this continent, so much as getting your face cut in battle is quite often a death sentence."

"I see your point there; then again, against some youma and voracious eaters, your armour is pretty useless. You'd might as well be wearing no protection."

"Again, we don't get sick, because we have the flesh and blood of youma in us." Letitia pointed out.

"Having the flesh and blood of youma won't matter if you have your legs chopped off." he countered.

"What does this have to do with villages adopting a youma-detection process?" Tesla asked, legitimately confused.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I... have no idea. Sorry that I got off topic, there. How that went from a conversation of youma detection to you ladies, is beyond me." he cleared his throat and went back to the original subject, "Anyway, I'm not saying the villagers should make a large gash on the palm of their hand, or on their leg. It should just be a little prick on the finger. We could easily teach them how to disinfect the wound with alcohol and show them how to brew everclear more easily for that purpose, as well."

"I personally like the idea of them using us as a way to find out if anyone is a youma or not." Irene said. "It may be a hassle to do, but if it stops people from dying…"

"People will be resistant to change," Tesla pointed out with a sigh. "That is an unfortunate trait humanity shares… but, if it helps some people, that's better than nothing..."

* * *

Some time later, in the Sandy Crotch.

With a tired sigh Naruto pushed open the door that led to the interior of The Hungry Mate inn. After making sure Luciela and her entourage left the port town unmolested - figuratively speaking, of course - the blond made his way to the inn he said he was going to be staying in. He was immediately greeted with the sight Dominique's hungry eyes practically glowing with lust on the other side of the barroom. Well… he wasn't expecting _that_ honestly. Then again, he probably should have; she _did_ ask him where he was staying after all… and now that he thought back on it, she mentioned giving him a blowjob. Thank god he was just a clone though. Chuckling to himself Naruto smiled and waved politely in greeting at Dominique. She smirked at him and slyly waved back at him. Chuckling once more the blond then made his way over to the receptionist and got the keys to his room; then, he made his way over to the Number 18 and sat down beside her.

"Well, looks who's still around." he said, turning slightly to look at her with a smile. "I thought you would have left by now. Where are the other three that were with you?"

"They've booked a room for the night," Dominique replied with an impish grin, "They wanted me to… thank you for helping us out with that investigation." She suggestively fluttered her eyelashes at him, to the amazement of many a patron in the inn.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. She was lying. Well… partially lying anyway. Still he'll see where this goes, for now anyway. He grinned in amusement, "Oh? Is that so. Well, you don't _need_ to thank me. Just keep doing what you ladies do. You _are_ the ones that are constantly risking your lives after all." then he leaned in and whispered so only she could hear, "So what is the _real_ reason you're still here?"

Grinning Dominique whispered back, "Anastasia's handler wants us to try and get some information on your fighting prowess. Instead of fighting you, we decided on just asking you, while I provide… _incentive_ for you to answer those questions~!"

Naruto gave her a look. "...Why don't you just ask me instead? You and Anna _are_ secretly part of the rebellion after all." he pointed out to her. Then he thought about it for a second and added, "Unless it's because of those other two that are with you?"

"Truth be told, it is because of them." Dominique confirmed, "Captain Anastasia wants to bring them into the fold, the more people spreading the word the better. Also… there are rumours that need to be brought to your attention." she paused and looked around, and saw many people looking their way. "Not here, though. There is too many people around; follow me to the room we're renting." Putting that aside until they were in private, Dominique shrugged. "All that aside, I _want_ to have a little fun," she concluded with a giggle.

"I see. Well, depending on how bad these rumours are, you might not get the chance. Nevertheless, lead the way to the rest of your team." Any rumour, no matter how outlandish they may sound, are based off of a truth. And he _is_ aware that someone had tried to revive Teresa - there has been no activity on that end for some time, but he is still waiting for someone to make that attempt once more. Sighing Dominique showed her understanding. She fancied him, she will admit that to herself. And she wanted to help him, and in turn, the rebellion, take down those scumbags in the Organization. With that thought in mind, both Dominique and Naruto got up off their seats, with the former leading the latter to the rest of her team. Though to keep up her act, she giggled impishly and gave her hips an extra sway with every step. That did _wonders_ in catching his eye.

It didn't take long before Naruto was sitting on a bed before Anastasia, Dominique, Phina and Keira. The latter two were also horribly flustered, though Naruto himself knew not why. "So," the blond muttered with a nervous chuckle. "What can I do for you lovely ladies~?"

Expertly keeping up the act, Anastasia gave him a charming grin. "We just have a few questions for you," she said, "Dominique, here, has volunteered to give you incentive, if necessary. They're just a few harmless ones about what you're capable of."

Naruto, playing along, raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?" he asked impishly. "What kind of questions, and define 'incentive'."

"Well, it won't be Dominique or myself that will be asking the questions," Anastasia began and she and Dominique both went over and sat down beside him. "Phina and Keria are the ones asking the questions."

"The questions they will ask you will be mostly harmless," Dominique added as she placed her hand on his thigh and started rubbing him enticingly. "Is that right?" she asked, looking at the Numbers 31 and 38 in question.

"Y-yes!" Phina cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Then she gave him a inquisitive look, "H-how strong are you?"

Naruto gave her a searching look for several seconds. "Can you clarify, please?" he then asked her.

"W-what do you mean?" Phina asked.

"You asked how strong I am. There is a _lot_ of ways I can answer that question. I can be as vague as I want to be, or I can go into as much detail as possible that it would go right over your pretty head." the blond clarified. "Sorry, I am not being a jerk to you. I just want a better clarification is all."

Keria decided to ask a question of her own. "What techniques are you capable of using?"

Naruto shrugged. "A lot," he was being vague as fuck, he knew that, but the blond could not let that opportunity go. "Though it depends on what you mean by techniques. Cooking is a technique, if you sit down and think about it."

"I think they mean offensive techniques," Anastasia pointed out to him. "Techniques you use to fight."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?" Naruto teased. "I can use the five elements: earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning, though I gravitate more towards wind, because I have a natural affinity towards it." he rubbed his chin as he thought on what else he can say to them… while being vague in a way that _sounds_ anything but. "I can walk on water and walls, and disguise myself as almost any creature or object I can see. I can change gender, even, but I haven't used that technique in years… not to mention it would be inappropriate."

Dominique perked up at that, visibly interested.

"I got a lot of offensive techniques under my sleeve. It's pretty hard to keep track of them all, to be honest. There was that one technique I used to kill Riful's previous consort, and I got more powerful versions of it. And don't get me started on my transformations. I got like… eight of them? Maybe nine or ten? I dunno, I lost count." he finished with a scratch to the side of his head and a sheepish chuckle.

"T-transformations?"

"Yeah. The giant fox I used in Pieta was…" the blond paused and began to count with his fingers, "...my… sixth strongest transformation? I have like… five or four... maybe more? But yeah, long story short: the giant fox in Pieta wasn't my strongest form. I have a few more." Keira and Phina were visibly unnerved, while Dominique was impressed and Anastasia was a mixture of both.

"Actually," his eyes figuratively lit up and he looked at the four women expectantly, "since you are trying to get information, I can show you one of my transformations? If you want that is." Dominique looked interested and Anastasia narrowed her eyes in thought. Phina and Keira on the other hand looked concerned. What type of transformation was he going to show them if they said yes? But the blond brought up a good point too, since they _are_ trying to get information out of him in a… less confrontational manner.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what this transformation of yours is." Dominique said; then, she looked at her captain. "What about you, Captain Anastasia?"

The curly haired blonde sighed and said as she crossed her arms, "Well we _are_ tasked on trying to get information on your combat prowess. And since we have standing orders to not engage you, getting information on a transformation of yours _may_ put us in the Elder Rimuto's good graces."

"I see." Naruto guessed this… 'Elder Rimuto' is the leader of the Organization, and therefore, someone he needs to watch out for. Then with a sigh, the blond shifted back on the bed, then crossed his legs with his hands clasped together on his calves. Giving him the traditional meditative stance. Taking a long deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and then exhaled.

Almost immediately, the woman noticed a change. They didn't see _anything_ unusual on the blond; there was no physical change. But the second he exhaled the women all watched as his breathing slowed down until it seemed to cease. And he became so still, so, serene, it honestly took them aback. And then, after what felt like hours had passed, they saw it: an orange pigmentation around the eyes then Naruto opened his eyes and the women were surprised to see that the blond's eyes had also changed, instead of being the vibrant blue they had seen before, now Naruto's eyes were yellow, with toad-like irises.

"This," he began, "is the fabled Sage Mode from my homeland. It is one that is the least appearance altering, but in this state the user's strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. _How_ enchanced, I cannot tell you. I don't want the Organization to know the strengths and weaknesses of this transformation… yet."

* * *

That evening, back in Shatter Keep, Naruto arrived personally with Miria and the Team Captains. They all bulled over the information that Harja had gathered from Audrey and Rachel. Also there was Clare. Seeing as how Naruto's suspicions here a bit… out there, having her there to bring out Teresa and provide eyewitness testimony would be… useful. Tsunade was also present for similar reasons, seeing as how her great uncle was the one who'd invented Edo Tensei. Miria was especially unnerved by the thought of someone reviving the dead. The sheer possibilities such a technique brought to the table were… well, scary as all fuck!

"So… these 'warriors in red' are being specifically trained to fight me?" Naruto asked aloud after he heard what Riful had said to them. "Huh. I don't know if I should be honoured or concerned."

"According to the rumours floating about among the warriors," Harja confirmed with a nod. "And after discovering that, the Organization is planning on killing the defectors, we may have to assume these 'warriors in red' are to get rid of everyone else after you are killed." She gave her father a concerned frown. "I don't know how reliable these rumors are, but I think we should be making plans to counter this rumored task force, just in case."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in thought. "We'll take these rumours with a grain of salt, for now, until we get some actual confirmation. We have people within the Organization itself, and I have a seal on... Anastasia, Dominique, Nike, Minerva, and Noma who are all out on the field. I can get word to them and ask them to be on a lookout for any 'warriors in red'."

Miria chimed in at that. "Indeed, we should take them with a grain of salt," she said, "But the possibility of them being resurrected warriors is still there, and if Dae found out how to do that, then we could very well be staring down a potential task force of former Number Ones. That man is certainly insane enough to try such a thing."

"It would also explain why they tried to dig up Natalie," Harja pointed out. "You _were_ close to her. So, this… Dae, person, may have tried to get her revived in order to emotionally compromise you, Daddy."

Miria frowned deeply at that. If the child's suspicion was true, then they might bring back Hilda for the same reason. She shuddered at the thought.

"If that's the case then that would mean apart from Number Ones, the Organization may have brought back people some of you know personally." Naruto hummed thoughtfully, before turning to another one of his wives standing beside him. "Clare, can you bring Teresa out? Apart from Rafaela, she was around for a long time. So she may have known a few women that could be revived for this… task force."

Clare frowned and nodded. "Alright. Give me a second…"

The former Number 47 took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Soon after, her yoki flared, and then, she started to change. Her form quickly shifted to that of Teresa, before she opened her eyes and smiled faintly at the warriors and awakened beings present.

"Ah, it's nice to come out for some fresh air," the former Number One sighed happily. "So… where to begin?"

"Start with the most likely candidates to be revived?" Naruto suggested to her.

"That would be a good question…" Teresa muttered, crossing her arms. "I never did keep up much with history and the like, due to lack of interest. However, if that old psycho is able to revert her back to a warrior or otherwise able to control her, I'd say Hysteria the Elegant is a very real possibility, considering the Rockwell Hill Massacre."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that. "What is the Rockwell Hill Massacre?"

"Hysteria didn't turn in her Black Card when she got close to awakening," Teresa began. "So, the Organization tried to execute her for insubordination. When she killed the party that was meant to kill her, they sent _everyone_ after her."

" _Everyone?!"_

Out of everyone in the room Miria and Riful were the only ones that weren't surprised; the former had the most knowledge on the Massacre in question and it became infamous amongst the Organization's warriors. And Riful in particular had sensed the battle from quite a distance away; the site of the massacre _was_ fairly close to her territory after all.

Teresa nodded in confirmation. "Every last warrior that was currently alive," she said, "a grand total of 39. Two survived: myself and a warrior who would be known from then on as Rosemary the Red. Again, if Dae can revert or control them, she's another potential candidate. I was the one who killed her, after she sent me her Black Card. She had awakened by the time I got there, though."

Most of the people there were utterly shocked - not by the claim, but the fact that they could detect no falsehood. Teresa of the Faint smile had single handedly killed an Abyssal-level awakened being?! Again, Riful had witnessed it, much to both her relief and worry at the time. She didn't like competition… or warriors being as strong as her.

"So we have two potential candidates the Organization may revive. What can you tell us about them?" Naruto asked.

"I have some knowledge on Hysteria," Miria said. " Hysteria's technique is similar to my Phantom Mirage; it needs a large burst of yoki to greatly increase speed. As I have never seen it however, I can only make assumptions."

"I was there, I saw her technique first hand," Teresa reminded the former Number 6, "And being within Clare, I too bore witness to your Phantom Mirage and I can personally say your techniques are very similar, except Hysteria's is faster than yours. The proximity of her after-image is such that it appears as if she had slipped through her opponent's body. She was also an arrogant, pretentious… woman," she added, correcting herself at the last second. "Same goes for Rosemary, personality-wise."

"Huh. So I'm guessing the 'Elegant' part of her moniker is the name of her technique or somehow relating to it?"

"Yup," Teresa chirped.

Naruto rubbed his chin. "I see… from the sound of it this 'Elegance' makes her incredibly fast… Faster than Ei, even… so using my Nine Tails chakra mode or my dad's Hiraishin no Jutsu, will be useful in keeping up with her." of course, he was merely speculating on Hysteria's capabilities, and until he experiences Hysteria's Elegance for himself he will purposely overestimate the woman's technique.

After a moment of thought, Miria added, "Aside from Teresa and the Abyssal Ones, the five strongest known Number Ones in order were: Sistina the Divine Oracle, Lutecia the Universal, Heavy-Bladed Chloe, Three-Armed Licht, and Dust-Eater Cassandra. Those are the most likely candidates for resurrection, if at all possible." she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "From what I hear, Luciela ate Chloe, so I don't know how possible that one is, but we might want to prepare for her, nonetheless."

"Considering I had my head cut off by Priscilla, and briefly woke up in a full body," Teresa pointed out, "we may want to assume they have found a method to regrow or otherwise restore a corpse.."

"That is plausible." Tsunade said, "Back home, my great granduncle had created a technique that can revive the dead. All it requires is a sample of blood, and a living sacrifice. It may not be the same as to what this Organization _may_ have done," since they _are_ taking this whole resurrection thing with a grain of salt, "but if they were able to get a sample of your flesh and blood, then they may have regrown your entire body and tried to revive you, afterwards."

"Makes sense." said Teresa as she shrugged nonchalantly. "I could easily picture Dae finding a way to simulate or enhance our ability to regenerate. He's certainly smart _and_ crazy enough to try something like that, from what I've noticed…"

"And if the rumour about him is right, he is also a pedophile..." Naruto trailed off in a disgusted mutter.

"Like you are?" Tsunade snarked.

Naruto _immediately_ glared at the former Kage. "NO!" he growled, looking genuinely appalled by the woman's words, "I am _not_ a pedophile! Riful is older than you! So is Europa!"

"A lolicon, then," Riful giggled.

"You stay out of this," Naruto grumbled. Then he crossed his arms and huffed, pouting like a child. "Forget I mentioned it…"

"Aw~" cooed Teresa; then she pulled Naruto to her breast and pet his head. "Let me make you happy again~!"

"Not in front of the kids!" Tsunade yelled, utterly shocked.

Teresa grinned at her, "Don't do what in front of the kids? I'm not doing anything inappropriate~"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle if his life depended on it. Hell, had he not been friends with Tsunade, it probably would have… as would hers. Nevertheless this did make him feel happy again. He was a little happy, but happy, nonetheless.

"Teresa _is_ telling the truth, Granny-Tsunade. She isn't doing anything inappropriate." he pointed out to her, while he reached behind the woman holding him to her breast to grab her ass. "She's just rubbing my head giving me a hug is all."

The former kage huffed, still a bit flustered. The poor thing was a bit too puritanical for her own good.

Clearing her throat, Miria spoke up, again. "Back to the subject matter," she said, "do we know how many of these warriors in red there are?"

"We know that the current Number 10 has been reassigned as their leader, according to a few warriors who appeared near Westvale Keep," Chronos pointed out.

"Oh? Who told you that?" Flora asked.

"Some kid named Abigail," he replied. "Apparently, she's been recently promoted to Number 8 and was assigned to scout the western edge of the Dragonspire Mountains. I sent the girl on her merry way, seeing as how she was wise enough not to try and pick a fight."

"I see… what about Anastasia? I remember, from the memories of a clone that she had stumbled across you, Lars and Gwyn in the stronghold I restored for you in the eastern edge, earlier in the year."

"She didn't know much at the time," Chronos said with a shrug. "Surprisingly polite, that one. I can see why her peers hold her in such high regard."

"She has a level head on her," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Pretty likeable too."

"She is also a part of the rebellion." Miria added, "Winged Anastasia is trying to spread the word that the Organization is the ones making the youma, and are setting them up to die."

"...Now that you mention it, she did look genuinely surprised to see us there." Lars mused.

"She probably thought she was dealing with a band of youma. But got you three instead." Naruto said rubbing the side of his face against Teresa's bosom, "Just like when the Organization sent Elise to an abandoned town to wipe out a youma infestation, and she instead met you Chronos."

"Setting them up to die." Miria stated with a sickened growl.

"You should expect to encounter more and more warriors of the current generation." Veronica said as she drummed her forearm. "The Organization is most likely trying to find an entrance to get to Morris undetected. And these refurbished fortresses they are sending warriors to investigate are giving them an excuse to probe probable entries."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to think I should… make an exception for these handlers," Elspeth muttered irritably. If there was anything she hated, it was assholes who hurt innocent people. The thought of eating people made her skin crawl, unlike Harja, but if anyone deserved to be turned into shit, it was those Handlers.

Naruto leaned his head forward to look at his daughter, "They'll get theirs, honey. Don't worry." he promised, before letting out a grunt when Teresa pulled him back against her bosom. Several women were notably unnerved by the implication… only moreso by Harja's evil cackle. Naruto couldn't help but find it amusing.

"So, does anybody else have anything to say? We know at least six candidates that are viable for resurrection. They did try to dig up Natalie, and Miria's friend Hilda is possibly someone who they are bringing back to life. So who are the others? And do we know what this Number 10 is capable of?" the blond asked.

"The Number 10 is a mystery for me. I never saw her." Teresa admitted.

"I never saw her either, but I do know a little." Miria told him. Then with another sigh the sandy-brunette uncrossed her arms and looked at the assembled men and women. "before Luciela awakened and killed just under half of the warriors under the Organization, the Number 10 was just like the rest of us. She had her own region and would take assignments. Afterwards, the Organization changed the role. What that new role is, is one I do not know, but what I do know is that since then the Number 10 has not left the Organization… until now."

Riful closed her eyes and hummed thoughtfully. "If she is leading the warriors in red, and the role was changed after Luciela awakened, then we can assume that the Number 10 is tasked in preventing a situation like that from ever occurring again. We have no idea what she is capable of, but if she is leading the women in red, then we have to assume she is stronger than her rank implies."

"That would be most likely," Europa concurred with a nod. "Perhaps she can control yoki like Rafaela or Galatea?"

"It is a possibility. Maybe she has an ability like… genjutsu? Or an ability to alter someone's perceptions? If she can make someone unaware, or hallucinate, then that person would be easy pickings for anyone in the area."

"That would be difficult to achieve with yoki," Riful pointed out, "but, I can see that being a possibility… perhaps focusing their yoki control on the target's brain?"

"...Possible." Octavia muttered thoughtfully. "They would have to be _very_ accurate, though… almost inhumanly so."

"Warriors aren't _entirely_ human, so that is a moot point." Naruto unhelpfully said with a raised finger. "Genjutsu works in a similar manner. If what I was taught is right, by Jiraiya-Sensei, then genjutsu works by altering one's perceptions, like sight, noise, and if one is skilled enough, they can use their noses against them. Genjutsu is unfortunately one of my weaknesses."

"You can get out of genjutsu though," Tsunade pointed out to him.

"Yeah. I can. But these warriors in red don't use chakra. They use yoki. For all we know, if they focus their yoki control and make the victim see things that aren't there, then said victim might not be able to get out of it until she stops." then Naruto smiled, "Fortunately for me, even _if_ my perception is altered I have a way to get around that."

"What would that be?" Lars asked.

"My Negative emotions sensing. Even if I did have my five senses altered, as long as I can sense negative intent coming my way, I will be able to tell where they are attacking from. I was able to fight against some clones that were in a separate dimension because of that ability of mine." Naruto shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Pretty handy, if I do say so myself." though there _was_ a way to get around that as well. As long as one came at him without negative intent, then he wouldn't know where they are attacking from.

Ever the mischievous one, Riful couldn't help but file this information away for later.

Naruto gave the Abyssal loli an impish, knowing smirk. "Planning something?"

"Just a little harmless mischief, honey" she replied with a giggle.

"Alright," he let out another chuckle, "So… who else would be a liable candidate for this task force that _may_ be made to kill me?" Naruto asked he then looked to Chronos, Lars and Gwyn because, apart from Riful, they were the oldest living awakened beings alive. "Do you three have any ideas?"

With a thoughtful sound Chronos scratched at his beard. "There was a warrior I heard about that quickly rose up to the rank of Number One from Number Thirty-five. Roxanne, I believe her name was?"

"Roxanne of Love and Hate," Miria sighed, "She would be directly below Cassandra in strength. From what I managed to gather from the reports recovered from the Organization, she was executed shortly after she became Number One. She… had a habit of making friends with warriors stronger than her, learning their techniques, and after mastering them-"

"-her friend would mysteriously end up dead on an awakened being hunt." Naruto finished, getting a look of surprise from many of the people in the room. Even Teresa was surprised - so surprised that she didn't stop him from pulling away from her rack as he gave everyone an owlish look. "What?"

"...how did you know about that?" Miria asked.

"Evianna told me." he admitted with a shrug, gesturing towards the brunette in question. "She _was_ the Number 2 of Cassandra and Roxanne's generations after all, and she personally knew the two of them. Her sister Uranus was someone Roxanne had befriended and after she had learned and mastered the poor girl's Sword of Evil fighting style, her sister died on an awakened being hunt."

"I see…" Miria trailed off as her brow creased, "then, her sister, Uranus may be another candidate to be revived."

"How can Evianna be Number two in both Cassandra and Roxanne's generation?" Tsunade asked. She didn't really get the whole ranking system the Organization has for their… 'tools'.

Teresa shrugged, "It isn't uncommon for someone to take your number from you. Irene was Number two, Sophia and Noel were Numbers three and four. And when Priscilla was sent onto the field, she took Irene's place as Number two and demoted them down to Numbers three, four and five. Had she not awakened, Priscilla would have taken my place as Number One and Irene would have been promoted back to Number two." she explained to the former Kage.

The gears were turning in Tsunade's head. "So by that logic… if Cassandra took Evianna's place, and then took Cassandra's, Evianna would have gotten her rank back."

"Precisely." Teresa said with confirmation. "It isn't that complicated to understand."

"It really isn't if you stop to think about it," Naruto concurred. "But for outsiders… like the other people from the Elemental Nations it can seem strange… and confusing. The easiest way to remember is that they are ranked based on strength. The lower the number, the stronger they are. If two people are about the same level, then their track records become the tie breaker. "

Undine chimed in, tilting her head curiously. "Remind me again, how many… 'Jinchuurikis' would there be at any given time?"

"Before the Fourth Great War, there used to be nine Jinchuuriki. And there was no more than that - one for each Bijuu. Well… until the original one was brought back. But the Ten Tailed Bijuu is no longer around, so that's a moot point now." Naruto replied.

"Yes. That is a moot point. Anyway, the more tails a Bijuu had, the stronger they were." Tsunade added. "Naruto as you all know, has the currently-strongest bijuu; but, as real life likes to remind us: strength isn't everything. He only got this far because he was too damn stubborn, and had the tendency to never give up."

"I've noticed," the former Number 11 replied with a warm chuckle. "It's one of the reasons I fell for the guy."

Naruto smiled warmly at his wife. Then, with a sigh, he added. "Though there _were_ times I had almost given up. And there _were_ times when my enemies had me dead to rights. Pein, or Nagato was one. Obito was another. Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess was a third. Madara was one. Gaara himself was one who almost killed me back when i was thirteen years old. And at the time he had Shukaku sealed in him - and Shukaku, having only one tail, was the weakest of the Bijuus, or Tailed Beasts as they are called here. And Sasuke was one who had me dead to rights as well. He could have killed me when he defected, actually and I wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it."

"That I do know." Tsunade said with a heavy sigh. She was there in the hospital when Kakashi carried him back from that toss up of a mission. "Anyway, I believe what Naruto is trying to explain is that even he can be beaten." then she let out another sigh and looked at the assembled captains, Teresa, and awakened beings. "So… who else could be a viable candidate to be revived?"

Teresa pursed her lips as she let out a thoughtful sound. "Now that I think of it… maybe Sophia and Noel? The Organization is most likely aware of Priscilla being a part of the rebellion now, so they may revive them since they have the most experience when it comes to fighting Priscilla. From what Clare's memories tell me, Noel was fast enough to cut off her arm… I don't recount that, for obvious reasons. But the two of them were just under Irene."

"So, we have eight potential Number Ones, plus Stormwind Noel, Muscular Sophia, Huntmaster Hilda, and unknown former Number 10, and Uranus of the Blade of Evil," Miria mused aloud. "Possibly more, if they think any other warriors, living or dead, would be of help."

"Prepare for the worst and hope for the best," Octavia said, "at this point, that's all we can do."

"I should be hoping for the best," Naruto said with a humorless chuckle. "They _are_ coming for my head, after all. They likely won't go after any of you until I'm dead. I'll ask around to see if we can get any additional information from any of the other awakened beings about these potential candidates. They've been around for awhile, after all."

"To take down the strongest, they are bringing back the strongest…" muttered the former Kage, "we should hope the way these women are brought back is not like my great grand uncle's technique. Fighting an army of constantly regenerating, immortal, kage-level warriors sounds like a nightmare."

"Yes, it does…" the blond muttered, then he tried to look at it with some optimism. "at least I can make thousands of clones. I don't see _them_ doing that! And who knows, maybe they won't fight and instead will just want to talk?" he shrugged helplessly at the last part, "The chances of that last part happening is very unlikely, but a guy can dream."

"This is all just speculation based on a rumor, thankfully," Harja reminded him. "I do think Octavia's attitude is a safe one to have though… just in case."

Naruto chuckled warmly, patting his daughter on the head and drawing a giggle from her. "You are so sharp for your age," he praised, "I gotta say, you will grow up to be a terrifyingly powerful woman. I'm so proud~!"

Harja couldn't help but blush, flustered but happy to receive such words of encouragement. After that was said and done the room then descended into silence.

"So… what now?" Naruto asked.

Teresa giggled, eliciting a squawk from the blond by slinging him over her shoulder like a sack of wheat. "Now, I get some much-need Naruto-time~!"

Miria predictably reacted like everyone had expected. "Hey!"

"To be fair," Naruto casually began as he was being carried out of the room, "out of everyone who's been with me, Teresa had the least amount of time with me... Irene as well."

Riful giggled, unable to help but find the whole display rather amusing. "The barracks are on the first floor, to your left," she called out.

"Thank you," Teresa called back. Then she pat Naruto's butt to let him know that he was being addressed, "Can you get a clone to bring Irene over? I can tell she would _love_ to spend some time with you."

"Uh… sure?" while he did sound unsure, Naruto did make a cross seal and made two clones. One to get Irene over, and the other to give an _incredibly_ jealous and seething Miria the extra attention that she likes to receive. "No need to be jealous, Miria! I'm still thinking of you!" Naruto called out to his wife, his voice bounced off the walls like an echo as he was carried out of the room.

While the first clone went to Miria's side and started giving her loving kisses on her mouth, cheeks and jaw the other had gone to collect Irene from Morris and bring her to Shatter Keep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Morris...

When the clone reappeared in the summoning room he took a quick look around before setting off to find Irene. Since he didn't know where the woman was, it would take him a few minutes to find her. Even though he could just track the woman down by finding out where her yoki was. The first place he checked was the bailey, and he found the silver haired, and pointy-eared woman overseeing a spar going on among the members of Team Eviana, minus Glissa and their captain. The former Number 45 was too busy babysitting and showering little Lyesse with attention, at the moment. Evianna, herself had yet to return from the meeting in Shatter Keep. Even though she did not say anything that could help them.

To be fair, the woman was allowing the others to take the spotlight and mulling over the subject matter. They had more knowledge than she did, and, despite how long she had lived for, Evianna had felt… out of her depth. Plus if she had something to say she would have said it. Irene's own unit had just finished up their training for the day and dispersed. And without her knowing, the Naruto clone walked over to the woman, before giving her ass a mighty spank. The yelp she let loose caught the attention of Evianna's unit, drawing a heavy blush from Pyrrha and a giggle from Betty. Megan just rolled her eyes in amusement and without a word, they were all right back to sparring.

"Hey, Irene, how's your day?" the clone cheerfully asked the woman, as if he hadn't spanked her at all.

The woman in question closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again and stared at the clone with a stoic look. "It was fine." then she turned to look at him completely, "May I ask, why you are here?"

"I came here, because Teresa's in Shatter Keep and wanted something from you," the clone replied. Then, he put his hands in the cross seal and produced another clone of his own to take Irene's place. "Are you free, and if you are, is there anything you want to take with you?"

Irene gave the blond a knowing smirk. "Give me a moment to fetch a couple of things, okay?"

The clone smiled up at her, "Alright. Do you want me to accompany you? It would be a lot quicker to take you to Shatter Keep once you're done."

"I don't see why not." The former Number 3 answered. Gesturing him to follow her both blond's left the bailey and entered the interior of the Citadel as they made their way to Irene's bedchambers. The silver-haired woman entered her room while the clone stayed outside to allow the woman to keep her privacy.

The woman wouldn't emerge from her room for quite some time.

* * *

Later on, Irene and the clone appeared in the barracks, the former hugging a little parcel to her chest. As the clone beside her dispelled himself the silver-haired woman let out an amused chuckle upon seeing Teresa sucking Naruto off. "I suspected as much," the former Number 3 commented.

"She wanted some time with me, and suggested bringing you." Naruto chuckled; then that chortle turned into a pleasured shudder when the woman crouching down in front of him gave his cock a particularly hard suck. "S-so, what do you have there?" he asked, after taking notice of the parcel being hugged against her chest.

Irene grinned seductively. "Oh, just a couple things Teresa and I got during our last visit to Nami," she replied.

The former Number One pulled back, letting Naruto out of her mouth with a pop. "Oh~!" she cooed. "Thank you for bringing that!"

Irene chuckled. "Let's go and change into them."

Inside, Clare couldn't help but blush at the memory of Teresa and Irene purchasing such scandalously skimpy… things. By the Twins, they didn't even _deserve_ to be called garments! Her underwear from the _wedding_ covered more! What was wrong with Naruto's homeland that they have such scandalous attire?! Teresa got up and caught the parcel Irene had tossed to her. Then both women went to another part of the barracks, away from Naruto, in order to get changed.

As they walked to another room Teresa gave her friend a look over. "Where is your one?" she asked; she only saw the one parcel.

"Oh, I am _wearing_ mine." Irene replied with an impish grin. "I was planning on seducing him later, but I thank you for the invite~!"

"Ah…" Teresa let out a giggle, "I see. Well, you're welcome." then everything went quiet as the door behind them closed.

Naruto meanwhile had done his trousers back up and moved to lie down on a bed. Letting out a yawn he waited for the women to get changed and come back out. He didn't know how long they took - he didn't bother to keep track of the minutes - but to him it felt like hours had passed. Inside of the room the two women had occupied however… he heard more than a few giggles as they got themselves changed. He leaned his head up to look at the door with a quirked eyebrow. What on earth were they doing in there? Whatever it was, it was bound to be interesting… Sure enough, it creaked open as Teresa and Irene stepped forth in some unexpected outfits. Teresa stood in front, wearing a white, sheer bikini with red trim and matching sandals. Irene's was a deep violet and far more scandalous. Her shoes were also in the form of matching slippers decorated with little, yellow flowers. Naruto looked them up and down and wolf whistled at them, much to Clare's mild embarrassment. It felt so weird for her mother figure to be in such a scant getup… especially because it was technically _her_ body in that outfit.

"Well well well well, aren't you two just ravishing in that," Naruto said as he sat up to get a better look; and to adjust the erection that just grew in his pants from the sight given to him; by the Sage their bikinis barely covered anything! "I never took you two as the type to wear those sort of bikinis… though I'm certainly not complaining~!"

Both women smiled widely at that. And inside Teresa's head, Clare blushed heavily, but was glad Naruto at least liked it. She was convinced that her husband wouldn't like it, but was glad she was wrong. Maybe… depending on how much he likes their get up, maybe she should get a scandalous outfit like theirs for him to enjoy as well? Or perhaps she could do the next best thing and try some of that… roleplay Galatea keeps gloating about. She turned beet red at the thought.

" _Well. he_ IS _a lolicon, Clare."_ the pageboy haired woman heard her mother figure say to her internally. Teresa then added with a mischievous giggle, _"And we both can transform… it is something to think about, isn't it?"_

Poor Clare's eyes nearly popped out of her ethereal skull upon hearing that, "Teresaaa!" she whined, "Don't say such embarrassing things!"

Back outside, Teresa giggled impishly, knowing full well that Clare was thinking about it despite her whining. Eyeballing her son-in-law hungrily, she licked her lips and sauntered forth with an extra sway to her hips.

" _What do you think of acting as his caring 'older sister', Clare? I think it'll be…_ fun. _"_

The former Number 47 blushed even more heavily at that, too flustered to now that there was barely anything keeping them covered, her big breasts bounced in a rhythmic manner with every step she took. For Naruto it was very difficult for him to choose what to look at.

" _Oh~! Or maybe we_ both _can act as his 'older sisters' that are trying to take care of him, if you get my meaning~"_ Teresa mentally added with a giggle.

Poor Clare sputtered helplessly at that. "I… I w-would rather… e-experience what… what it feels like to... um…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it.

" _Oh-ho-ho! You want him to fuck you the way he is while you are a little girl? You naughty daughter of mine~"_ Teresa giggled mischievously, _"If Galatea is right, then Naruto was rather big when he was younger! Imagine getting fucked by a dick that big, while you are just a year older than him~!"_

Clare swore she felt steam rising from her cheeks at that. Still, though, he was so _big_ in his adult body... She wanted to know what it was like to be utterly ruined by his monster cock~! "P-perhaps we can be his… little sisters, instead?" The former Number 47 slapped her hands on her mouth, unable to _believe_ she suggested that.

Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed by this point; and Teresa, she was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips, leaning on one leg, and looking down at him with half-lidded eyes and a saucy grin. The blond had to look up at her face, directly past her huge rack which did _nothing_ to state the raging erection he was getting. Then the older blonde leaned down, giving the young man a nice, clear view down the valley of her breasts for just a moment, before it was covered up by her long wavy locks. Then she was staring at him face to face.

Teresa gave her son-in-law a knowing smirk. "You want to fuck me, don't you?"

Naruto smirked right back at her, "Isn't it obvious?" then he reached up and grabbed her tits through her bikini bra and gave her rack a gentle, but firm squeeze. "You're gorgeous; who wouldn't~?"

Teresa giggled while Irene scoffed in mock offense. "What am I?" the former Number 3 asked, "chopped liver?"

Naruto looked at the pointy-eared woman with a smirk, "You are a woman who is equally gorgeous in my eyes. You are simply exotic~" his gaze roamed her entire body for a moment, before looking her in the eyes. "And someone who should be shaking her tits and ass for me whenever I want her to."

Irene giggled, giving her tits a nice jiggle. "Like this~?"

The blond grinned, "Yeah. Like that. But you should be more… wilder. Untamed. You belong to me, after all. So there is no need to be reserved."

Again, she giggled, following his instructions to the letter. Then, the blond brought his attention back to Teresa and he grinned at her, "I know you're listening to me Clare. And I know how much you adore Teresa. I wonder how you would feel if I were to get her to… I don't know… be naked for me whenever I want her to come out? And I know you respect Irene as well… so I wonder how you would feel if I were to tell her to be naked for me all the time? Even in the presence of other people?"

Teresa giggled. "Poor thing… she's too flustered to respond…" she teased. "I think you may have broken her."

"That's a shame," he said, though his tone told both women he was anything but. "What do the two of you think about that, though? Being naked for me all the time? You're not affected by the cold or heat. You can be streakers, like Priscilla~"

Teresa giggled again. "You _would_ like that, wouldn't you~?"

"Seeing your nice tits on display all day, every day? And your cunt as well?" he asked rhetorically, "What's not to like?" Naruto replied with a chuckle. "The very thought makes me want to bend you over and put another kid in you."

"Little Teresa could use a baby sister," the former Number One said with a grin, "and Irene could use a few munchkins of her own~!"

Hearing that Irene stopped jiggling her tits and gave her friend a flat glare. "Don't put words into my mouth. I am not interested in having children," her piece said the woman crossed her arms under her bosom and looked away haughtily.

"Such a shame," Naruto said with a teasing grin. "You and I would make some beautiful kids together~!"

Irene turned beet red at that, but didn't respond.

"Yeah, that _is_ a shame." he sighed in mock disappointment, "I would have loved to see the face Irene would make while being fucked silly and filled to the brim." he shrugged and took his hands off of Teresa's bosom to allow her to stand back up. "Oh well…"

"Oh, stop it!" Irene muttered, feeling the heat coming off her cheeks. "If you _must_ know why, I'm… not comfortable with the thought. It legitimately scares me how those women scream their heads off when they go into labor."

"It's not _that_ bad!" Teresa told her,

"I only got my hand broken once," Naruto added, "and my arm nearly torn off, but that's about it."

"You're not helping," Irene pointed out.

Naruto chuckled and stood up from the bed. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." he quickly went over to her and gave the woman an apologetic hug. Before giving her panty clad posterior another spank. "I still want you to shake your tits and ass for me, though, you sexy _woman_." he growled arousingly into her ear, before giving her butt another spank. Then he cupped her ass with both hands and started kneading her for several seconds, before letting go and unwrapping his arms.

Irene smiled at him and obliged. She closed her eyes and let out a soft mewl when she felt his hands softly grab her jiggling tits and squeeze them. Then he let go of her breasts, and then, Irene's eyes snapped open as she let out a surprised squawk when he cupped her crotch. It was so bold of him and unexpected, but for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to mind. Something about that caress sent shivers up her spine. Then he lift up and Irene instinctively spread her legs and got up on her tiptoes.

Then suddenly, Naruto let her go as he got an idea. A kinky idea…

"Teresa… Irene… I have a roleplay idea I would _love_ for you two to do with me." he said, looking back and forth between each woman. "Want to hear it?"

The two women exchanged looks before looking at him with curiosity. Though Teresa was looking on with a _lot_ of interest.

"Sure." Teresa said with a faint smile, "What do you have in mind?"

"Imagine: you both are warriors of the Organization - you both hold the Number One and Two ranks as you should. You are coming back from fighting an awakened being, when you are confronted by a single bandit. You allow him to have his way with you, because you are not allowed to hurt humans-"

"We're not allowed to _kill_ humans." Irene interrupted to correct him.

"In this roleplay, you are not allowed to hurt or kill humans." Naruto told her with a flat stare. Then he grinned impishly. "You are in those bikinis because I forced you into them. What do you two think?"

"How are we to act during this roleplay?" Teresa asked, now thoroughly interested.

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno - you two babes know yourselves better than anyone else. Act how you used to be when you were part of the Organization? If you're not comfortable with that, then, another roleplay idea I have is you were on your way to bed and I caught you both in your underwear; so your excuse for fighting me is that you two were trying to detain and throw me out?"

Irene blushed heavily at that, unable to respond.

Teresa, however, licked her lips hungrily and said, "I like them both~! The latter appeals more to my ego, I won't lie, but the former sounds fun, too… It's hard to choose."

"Hmm," Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed at his chin. "Well for the first, there is nothing that says you can't fight back when I'm having my way with you. After all, in that one I _am_ just an ordinary bandit with a huge endowment. You two are anything but ordinary women. So you can easily beat me at my own game, or lose to the pussy pounding you are being put under."

Teresa giggled at that. "We could easily do that in either case, though I can't help but be tempted to let you have your way with me."

Irene couldn't deny that she felt the same, even if she pointedly avoided actually saying it.

'Fair enough," Naruto chuckled. "I'm just trying to help you decide by giving you some food for thought."

Irene took a deep breath and said after exhaling, "I… would not be opposed to the first option." what can she say? She wanted him to have his way with her.

"Aw~ and I wanted to go for the second option." Teresa whined in disappointment. Then she gave Naruto a lewd grin and squint her eyes dangerously, "I would not mind going for the first option either however."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, then~!" Naruto growled throatily with a grin. Then he covered his mouth as he cleared his throat, "Now, how should we do this… Hmm…" as he hummed thoughtfully he got a full blown grin and snapped his fingers, "I know! Teresa, Irene, transform so it looks like you're wearing your old uniforms. _Then_ we can get right to the action~"

"Oh?" Teresa giggled. "I like the sound of where that's heading."

"I am catering to your ego, here." Naruto told her with a grin, "I also want you two to act as warriors of the Organization."

Teresa grinned back lovingly. Remembering the hand seals needed for the transformation technique, both Irene and Teresa performed it and went up in puffs of smoke. When it cleared the two women were no longer wearing scandalous bikinis; now, they were seemingly wearing their old uniforms, minus the sword and armour of course. And just like that, it was as if their personalities had changed. Both women were now staring at him - for Irene, it was with contempt; and for Teresa she was giving him her iconic faint smile, but it lacked any of the warmth the woman normally had - it was like she saw him less than dirt. Someone who didn't even deserve to be around her.

Naruto was legitimately impressed.

"Humph, it seems a lowly bandit has found our little jome." Irene said in a monotone, her voice utterly lacked any sort of emotion. It really drove home just how she thought of the 'bandit' in front of her. "What should we do, Teresa?"

A faint smiling Teresa rolled her eyes and looked at her associate "It's obvious, Irene. We drive him out." the way she said it, made her sound as if Irene should have realised it. "He is just a lowly bandit; what can he possibly do?" the woman rhetorically asked as she looked at Naruto with dismissal.

"You two are claymores and I'm human," Naruto arrogantly pointed out as he got into the role of an arrogant and cocky bandit. "Don't you have rules that don't allow you to hurt or kill humans? What could you possibly be _allowed_ to do?"

Irene quirked an eyebrow, "We may not be allowed to hurt or kill humans, but that doesn't mean there are no loopholes."

Teresa's smile became a tad bit more threatening at that and she squinted at him. "Indeed," she added. "We can easily knock you out and toss your body elsewhere, far away from us."

Seeing as they were getting too rowdy for his liking Naruto decided to take the first step, and stepped right into their comfort zone and grabbed them by the crotch, drawing surprised yelps from both women. "You may be half youma, but you're still women. And like all women, you have the same weaknesses!" He then expertly gave their clits a soft caress in just the right way to shoot a shiver up each woman's spine, causing Teresa and Irene's knees to buckle on the spot.

The former Number One was legitimately impressed. She never expected him to be _this_ bold! Though she certainly wasn't complaining, but she kept up the act. As did Irene.

"See! A little caress to your cunt and you're just like everybody else!" he chortled cruelly, "I bet no one's _ever_ done this to you."

"Sh-shut up!" Irene stammered, doing her damnedest to stay in character.

Suddenly Teresa reached down and held his wrist in a tight grip. With her eyes dangerously narrowed, into a near squint the woman forced his hand away from her groin. Quite easily at that. Naruto winced in faux pain and scowled at the wavy haired blonde. Seeing what Teresa was doing Irene followed her example and forced his hand away from her crotch. Then the two of them shoved him away. Or that was their intention; Naruto yanked his hands out of their grasp and took Teresa by surprise by cupping her face and shoving his lips on hers in a powerful, possessive, and dominating kiss. And even went as far as to shove his tongue into her mouth and completely bullied hers into submission.

Teresa yelped and instinctively put her hands on his shoulders and her knees buckled. Naruto caught her, wrapping his arms around the former Number One's back. He hugged her close and _dominated_ her, almost immediately. Her arms suddenly felt weak as she tried to push him away to no avail. What…? What _is_ this? _How_ is he doing this?

"Teresa!" Irene shouted with wide eyes, showing emotion for the first time. A dangerous scowl pulled at the corner of her mouth and she went over there to drag the blond off of her associate. She was stopped however when Naruto, without pulling away from his dominance over Teresa, cupped her crotch once more. Irene let out a startled yelp when she felt his fingers rapidly stroke at her cunny.

The former Number Three's knees buckled immediately as she squealed, both literally and otherwise, practically on contact.

Naruto pulled away from Teresa's mouth, drool connecting their mouths. He smirked arrogantly, "As I said: you're just like everybody else. By the time I'm done with you, and with the Twin Goddesses as my witness, you both will be my personal _pets_!" once that promise was said and done, the 'bandit' leaned over to Irene and shoved his mouth against hers. He shoved his past her lips and into her gob, forcing her tongue into submission.

She mewled pathetically, her eyes rolling back as her body submitted to him before her mind could even realize what had happened. Off to the side, Teresa was panting by this point; and true to her character - or rather, acting as her past self - she was _pissed_. She grabbed Naruto by his jerkin and yanked him off her colleague and, with a mighty roar that was fueled by righteous female fury, sent him down on his ass. Naruto barely had time to get up, when he suddenly found himself flat on his back. Teresa was straddling him with a wide eyed glare, combined with an expression of pure stoicness. It was such an odd blend, but somehow, she pulled it the fuck off. It was scarily effective.

Despite his position, though, Naruto chuckled with a menacing grin. "Well, well, well~!" he teased, "someone has some fight in her! I think I'll break you first, then~!" Grabbing her uniform, Naruto then dispelled her henge, leaving Teresa back in her bikini, startling the blonde, before taking hold of her hips and flipping them over. Now lying flat on her back, Teresa glared up at him, even as Naruto leaned down to lie on top of her. Only upon feeling his caress upon her folds once more did her composure crack as she shuddered pleasantly. Naruto chuckled, before leaning up to undo his pants; Teresa gasped as his dick sprang out of its confinements, slapping her on the crotch before it stood up, towering over her like a mighty pillar of rock-hard meat. She couldn't help but drool if her life depended on it.

The blond grinned and smacked panty covered mons-pubis with the tip of his dick. "Quick question: Tits, mouth or cunt?"

"F-fuck yourself!" Teresa barked, doing her damnedest to stay in character.

"Cunt it is~!" With that, Naruto slipped her bikini bottom aside to impale the blonde with his mighty cock, only for Irene to tackle him to the ground. Then, he looked up to see the elf-eared platinum blonde take Naruto into her mouth with an audible nom.

She couldn't take it anymore! Irene happily bobbed her head, the illusion of the uniform faded away to show the bikini once more, while completely breaking character as her unadulterated lust took the helm. That soul-crushing kiss he'd given her was the final nail in the coffin as she did her damnedest to suck her man off. Naruto put his hand on her head, rubbing her scalp. With the other, the blond reached down and undid the bow that held up her bikini top, allowing her rack to bounce free from its confinement. Then he took her bra and tossed it aside so it would not get in their way. Now that her breasts was free it gave the platinum-blonde and elf-eared woman an idea; without taking her mouth off of the cock she was sucking and slurping on Irene grabbed hold of the side of her bosom and wrapped them around Naruto's dick. The woman gazed up at him and smiled around the cockhead as she began to slowly, teasingly, move her breasts up and down his cock. Teresa blinked owlishly to herself as she stared at the display of Irene having her way with Naruto. Then she closed her eyes and let out a chortle as her lips curved into a faint smile. Then she looked at them and, after taking off her garments, got up on her hands and knees to prowl on over to them. If they were no longer role playing then she might as well get in on the current action, no? And so that was what the woman did. So focused was he on Irene, Naruto didn't realise Teresa was on her way to have some fun with him, until she was literally on top of him. The poor blond didn't get a chance to react when Teresa cupped his cheeks and shoved her mouth against his in an aggressive, dominating kiss.

Naruto moaned pleasurably and took his arms away from Irene to wrap them around Teresa, pulling the former Number One closer to him. Then the woman in question took his hands and guided them to her breasts to which Naruto grabbed out of instinct. Now the blond was conflicted. On one hand he has Irene devotedly sucking his dick and giving him a tittyfuck at the same time, on the other, he has Teresa making his mouth her bitch and has his hands on her tits. Well for this Uzumaki Patriarch the solution was simple; if he can't focus on two of them at once, then make some Kage Bunshin to pick up the slack. However the blond was being a little greedy and wanted the women all to himself, so there was no Kage Bunshin to be used. Yet.

Teresa giggled, mewling into her man's mouth as she felt Naruto pinching and flicking at her nipples. Oh, how badly she wanted to hop onto his dick right there~! Irene, meanwhile, flicked her tongue on Naruto's dick and giggled as she felt it start to twitch. He was getting close. The two women vigorously double teamed him, goading their man, trying to get him in the mood so he can make them his bitches. Irene bobbed her head faster and faster, sucked him harder and more obscene. The soft sounds of her succulent slurps filled the room as Irene brought Naruto closer towards the edge. Then just when she felt his balls churn and his schlong twitch, Irene pulled her knockers away, took a deep breath through her nose, and swallowed the entire fifteen inch cock with a deep groan that sent pleasant vibrations up his spine. To add insult to injury - in a good way - Irene pulled back, her cheeks caving in as she sucked on him like a vacuum. _That_ did him in. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a muffled scream into Teresa's mouth, clinging onto the former Number One for dear life as he shot a massive torrent directly into Irene's gob. Irene narrowed her eyes in concentration as she swallowed the torrent of jizz to the best of her ability. Vigorously gulping down the pearly white fluid as she did, Irene was practically sucking the seed from his balls like a straw, jerking his shaft while she was at it to coax more out of him. She would settle for no less than every last drop. The woman was _starved_ for his seed. Then after what felt like hours the flow ebbed down and Irene pulled his shaft from her mouth, but not before giving it one last hard slurp before plopping it out of her mouth.

Irene smacked her lips, "Hmmm," she moaned, closing her eyes as to savor the taste of his seed. "Delicious~" then her eyes reopened and the pointy-eared woman gave her associate a look. "Do you want a taste of him, next?"

Naruto chuckled at that. "Glad you liked it," he said, pulling back from Teresa. Then, he leered at the former Number One and asked, "now, where were we~?"

The woman in question giggled and leaned back, spreading her legs. "You were about to have your way with me," she said. "C'mon, big boy, blow a fresh load inside my daughter's eager, dripping pussy and give me another grandbaby~!"

The blond's tool sprang up, immediately standing at full mast upon hearing that. But he had another idea in mind. The blond looked to Irene, then back to Teresa, then to Irene again… before forming a cross seal. There were no less than five poofs of smoke, before Naruto grinned. "How about we take it a step further~?"

" _Uh… T-Teresa, I don't think this is a good idea…"_ the woman in question heard her daughter's plight, and to Clare's dismay, the woman ignored her in favour of looking at the clones in front of her. Neither woman in the room could tell whether to be eager or nervous at having so many horny Narutos' in one place, but damn were they hungry for some loving!

Irene squawked indignantly when three Narutos' turned and dogpiled her, one taking off her bikini bottoms and picking and holding her up off her feet from behind after a quick shunshin; and another spread her legs and held them in place. Then, her silver eyes nearly popped out of her head as she felt two massive tools poking into her. Both her cunt and her ass stretched to capacity around the clones' massive dicks. Not even an inch in and she was already writhing and wailing in pleasure. The clones then started dropping down, before the one behind her lied back and pulled her down on top of him. The other leaned forth, pushing her legs back, her ankles behind his ears as he pushed the rest of the way into her. Naruto number three then cupped Irene's face and guided his mighty bitch-tamer to her mouth for the platinum blonde to suck. The woman heard Teresa let out an indignified squawk of her own as she was dogpiled by the original Naruto and his two clones. She couldn't see the woman but the former Number 3 had a feeling Teresa was in the same position as she was right now.

True enough, that wasn't too far from what was going on. Teresa, however, was on top of the original, facing him, while one of his clones penetrated her from behind and the other grabbed a fistful of her curly locks, before roughly stuffing his cock down her throat. Within her, Clare writhed in pleasure, feeling as though _she_ was the one being dogpiled and was loving every second of it. Then the Naruto's that had their dicks inside the cootches and assholes of Teresa and Irene, suddenly _pummeled_ them as fast as they possibly could making both women mewl and moan onto the cocks that was stuffing their throats and gobs. Teresa and Irene wailed onto their respective Narutos' dicks as they were pounded within an inch of their lives. Within her adoptive mother's head, Clare who was now lying flat on her back, spread legged, writhed and wailed as well, feeling what was being done to her body and driven half-mad by the sensations. Back outside, both women came fast and hard, their inner walls milking the original and his clone for their precious seed.

Naruto grunted, wanting so badly to just cum right then and there and be done with it, but muscled through it nonetheless. He was going to wait and let Teresa have the ride of her life before giving the blonde what she wanted. The clone beneath Irene shared this desire and plowed through her euphoric high as well. Meanwhile, both women felt as though they had died and went to heaven. Teresa writhed and wailed in pleasure at the feel of being so stuffed, so damn full! Never had she thought that being pounded, being _used_ in such a manner would feel so good~! Irene was in the same boat, rendered utterly helpless by the shockwave of pleasure. If Naruto's clone came inside her right then and there, she would just take it and accept the potential consequences! Fortunately, he hadn't… yet.

Immediately after the first one died down, both women were struck with yet another paralyzing orgasm as Naruto and his clones had their way with them. Naruto cupped Teresa's cheeks and, after the third clone had his dick pulled out of her gob, he brought her into a deep, loving kiss; the woman's silver eyes fluttered as she leaned into the kiss and actively smooched him back. It was very much the same thing for Irene, as the clone she was lying on top of brought her in for a kiss and like Teresa, Irene leaned in and actively returned it. The room was filled with the sounds of their squelching cunts, the sucking of each others mouths and skin slapping skin. Then, two more muffled squeals echoed throughout the room as they were wracked with another orgasm; their cunts and anuses clamped down on the pair of cocks, squeezing the life out of them and finally sending Naruto and his clones over the edge.

Both Teresa and Irene reveled in the feel of his liquid heat flooding their loins and colons, stuffing them so impossibly full. The former Number One and her colleague felt as though they were being inflated by the ridiculous flood. There was just so much of it~! Where the hell were they keeping it all?! Then Irene let out a yelp when the clones in her cunt and asshole dispelled and sending her down flat on her back; likewise, for Teresa it happened to the clone who had his cock buried inside of her ass and when he dispelled it left a...vacuum, a gap. The memory feedback went back to the original and the remaining two clones; it turned out they jizzed so hard it caused them to disperse. With these memories, however, came the pleasure, stoking the flames of his own release and both clones held it in long enough for them to grab the heads of Irene and Teresa and bury their dicks into their gobs once more, before discharging into their mouths.

Poor Teresa simply couldn't take it. She did her damnedest to swallow the clone's entire load, but when when they dispelled, as well, She felt Naruto's spurts strengthen in intensity once more, stuffing her cootch to the point that a cascade of pearly white gushed out from around his dick and formed a puddle on the floor. The sensation proved too much for her as the former Number Ones eyes rolled back and her form reverted to that of a thoroughly fucked silly Clare. With a chuckle Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her close. He leaned his head up and found that Irene, who had his jizz seeping from her mouth, vagina and ass was seemingly comatose. He had a feeling she'd be _very_ unhappy with him in a few weeks, but at the moment, he was just… too damn well-fucked to really pay that much mind, quite yet. Besides, she, like the other hybrids had a 55 percent chance at getting pregnant so as long as she is not ovulating then she should have nothing to worry about… hopefully. She seemed like the type who didn't get pissed off easily, and when such a person actually managed to get pissed off, they tended to be… explosive.

After a while though, the three of them got clothed and rejoined the others, some of whom were now back in the strongholds dotting Dragonspire Mountains thanks to that clone Naruto had left with Miria. The a good chunk of others, however were on the other side of the door, making it known that they were well aware of how he'd sullied the barracks. Thankfully, Harja and Elspeth were not among that group, though. That would have been… awkward.

* * *

Speaking of said munchkins, they were up on the battlements with their mother, blushing up a storm as their mother giggled. Riful had just told them in great detail what she heard and sensed Naruto doing with Teresa, Clare and Irene, and they had no idea how to react.

"S-so… if we want to help you create this army, we have to do… that," Elspeth sputtered shyly. "D-does it... um, does it hurt?"

"One's first time tends to initially," Riful confirmed, 'especially if your partner is particularly large, but it starts feeling good very quickly~!" She spaced out, looking dreamily at a spot in front of her nose, with a giggle. "The annoying part is what comes after though… morning sickness can be a bit of a bitch, admittedly. It gets more tolerable when you know how to deal with it, though. The real pain is when you go into labor. A wise man once said that having a kid is the most wonderfully horrible thing you could ever do."

"...what happened to that man?" a suspicious Elspeth asked her mother. Both she and Harja had a feeling that man ended up getting himself killed to Riful at some point in her life. And she did have a _long_ life after all, and therefore was a very real possibility.

"He got his arm ripped off and then was impaled several times by one of his pupils at the very beginning of the Fourth Great War," Riful pointed out nonchalantly. Right then and there, her daughters knew she was referring to their daddy's former mentor, Jiraiya. "He died gathering information on Akatsuki. That pupil was Pein, and the last thing the man did was give Naruto the information needed to take him out."

"How do you know he had his arm ripped off? Daddy was not there was he…?" Elspeth asked.

Riful shook her head, "No. From what Naruto told me, when Jiraiya was fighting Pein he had… two talking toads with him. Don't ask. Not even I saw any of these talking toads before, but from what Naruto said they can be as tall as a mountain."

Harja and Elspeth exchanged a glance. Apparently, Daddy's continent was weird...

"Can we visit, some time?" the former asked. She was so terribly curious!

"Maybe later, you will have to ask Naruto." Riful replied. Then, she gave them an impish grin. "He has yet to bring any of his kids over there, but perhaps you can convince him to take you there with the right… incentive."

* * *

It was now almost midnight, and the Crimson Guard, now in their room, was _still_ waiting for their captain to come back. Whatever that woman was doing it left the rest of the party a little bored. And annoyed due to the lack of news… with the exception of Neideen.

True to her usual antics, she'd scurried off while the others were not looking to do... Gods and Goddesses know what to those poor twins. Upon hearing their moans, the women who'd been sent to fetch her pointedly avoided even _touching_ that door with a ten foot pole.

"...So, how long ago did Raftela go to see the handlers and Elder… whatever his name is?" Chloe asked grumpily.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Licht grumbled, then she let out a frustrated growl. "She said she was going to tell them we were ready, and then we'd be on our way! What on earth could be taking her so long to do something as simple as that?!"

"Maybe she was delayed?" Miranda offered, though like the two former Number Ones, she was just as done as they were, but didn't show it.

"By what?!" Chloe demanded.

"Neideen," Sistina replied. "Upon deciding to fetch her on the way back, our captain got… preoccupied, as I warned you she would," she pointed out, rolling over in her bed and deciding to take a nap. "Wake me when they're back."

"DAMN IT, NEIDEEN!" Cassandra and Roxanne both wailed in frustration.

"Is she _always_ like this?" Hilda asked the two women in exasperation. "Please tell me she isn't _always_ like this…"

"No," Roxanne replied, "she-"

"She is now," Sistina muttered, interrupting the pigtailed former Number One. "She's the strongest among us, now that she has the remains of Teresa of the Faint Smile empowering her… and believe me, she's the _last_ woman you want to trust with that kind of strength."

Cassandra, Miranda, Roxanne, Elizabeth, and Uranus all went white as a sheet upon hearing that.

"Just how strong was this Teresa?" Miranda asked.

"She single handedly killed me when I awakened," Rosemary pointed out, "I was actively trying to kill her, too. She didn't use more than ten percent of her yoki to do it. And the amount of yoki she released at a mere ten percent was… massive." she shuddered at the memory. "She had more than ten times the yoki in that state than I had in my fully-awakened form!"

Hysteria added, "Even when she was a trainee, she had _monstrous_ potential. I wasn't able to land a single blow on her, even with my Elegance. Her reflexes and perception were _that_ sharp."

"Now, Neideen has her flesh and blood in her," Sistina muttered. "About eighty-percent of the power Teresa once commanded is now hers, in addition to what she once had as the former Number Nine. As a result, she had the raw power to best the likes of Isley of the North, even _before_ you all taught her your techniques."

"What... have we done?" Roxanne asked, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. Even with her Yoki Veil alone, that woman was now a monster!

Ever so slowly Cassandra, Miranda, Uranus and Elizabeth all look at her. "If she uses that yoki veil technique to molest _any_ of us, we're blaming you because you taught it to her!" the elf-eared blonde said.

"T-to be fair, I _had_ to," Roxanne squeaked, holding up her hands placatingly. "If I hadn't, she'd be a beacon to any of the former 'Eyes' the Ladykiller has with him!"

"This is very true," Sistina pointed out, yawning as she shifted into a more comfortable position. They didn't need her foresight to know that.

Then Lutecia sat up from her own bed and looked at them, "Instead of bitching and whining, how about one of us goes over there and _get_ Raftela and Neideen back?"

"Not me!" Noel called out.

"Not me!" Sophia also called out.

"Thank you for volunteering, Lutecia." Hysteria said just seconds after Noel and Sophia said their piece, "Be sure to not get distracted when you're dragging them back."

The woman in question groaned. "I set myself up for that one, didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did." Uranus said nodding.

"Oh, you be quiet!" Lutecia shouted.


	24. Chapter 24

Two months later

After Lutecia had gotten Neideen and Raftela, the Crimson Guard, deciding that it was too late for them to get moving all agreed to wait one more day. Afterwards, after a nice rest, all of them got on their new dark red bodysuits, and black plate armour the women all went on their way to the South. The West, Naruto's domain, is what they are avoiding for the moment. Hence, why they are heading to the South, to the town of Nile in what was Luciela of the South's territory. Considering he showed up when the Organization tried to dig up one of his lovers there, it was assumed by Miranda that he would show up again if they were to go there. Then again, this was all just a theory. The Ladykiller had not showed up in that area since then.

There was no point in them being discrete either, since this mission against the Ladykiller was going to be handled diplomatically and hopefully not through combat. It was time for their presence to be officially announced to the world, as this would be their first and… hopefully not last mission, as well, so the Elders and handlers were quick to explain when they are asked, that the Crimson Guard was a new unit formed in response to the rampant threats to the villages that had been springing up over the years. So as not to give away just yet that they were going after the Ladykiller, though, they were purposefully vague about the purpose of these new Warriors in Red. So as to hide their intentions, the revived warriors were also instructed to take out any awakened beings along the way and take a roundabout course to approach the Ladykiller, so as throw off suspicion. They were also to take out youma free of charge and try to regain the trust of the locals if at all possible.

It was a sound strategy by the Organization. Their reputation had taken a nosedive when Naruto started wiping out youma and bandit threats free of charge. By doing this, not only would they eventually regain the trust of the towns and villages, but they would be wiping out any awakened beings and youma they come across, thereby reducing the threat to their funding while also lowering the number of awakened beings in the world for the Ladykiller to fuck on over to his side. That being said, female awakened beings were of especially high priority. Granted, no one knew if any still existed aside from Isley, but that was still pointed out for good measure. Too bad the Organization didn't know the person they were trying to kill had found a way to grow food for the awakened beings. Or that he is capable of healing their stigmas. The forner was understandable. No one outside of Morris or the strongholds dotting around Dragonspire Mountains knew about that. The latter on the other hand, is because the handlers are being kept in the dark about it by the Crimson Guard and their very own warriors themselves. No one wanted to fight him. No one.

But, if push came to shove, the revived warriors would do their duty, as they always had. It was a grim responsibility, but someone had to do it. And it would be hard for them since this was going to be the very first time they may have to break the most important rule of the Organization: never kill a human. Eventually after effortlessly wiping out large packs of youma and an awakened being or two the 16 woman group were getting close to their destination. One woman however was particularly enthusiastic.

"I'm curious to see the statues of me," Neideen said with a wide grin as they approached the town of Nile.

"Of course you would." Cassandra muttered. That pervert would just _love_ to see statues of herself.

Raftela blinked owlishly. "Statues?"

"One of Neideen's past exploits was blown _way_ out of proportion," Hilda sighed. "To the point where she became known as St. Nymphetamina, a prominent figure within the Twin Goddesses' faith."

Neideen was clearly enjoying herself as she added, "It turns out they think I fucked a monster with a 'thousand dicks' to death."

Raftela cocked her head to the side in curiosity, making the other warriors feel a bit… odd. It was the first display of emotion she'd ever expressed in their presence, they realized. "How did they come to that conclusion?" she asked.

Neideen shrugged. "It was just an awakened being with a shit ton of tentacles. By the time I found him, the awakened being was having his way with the nuns in their place of worship. Of course, they were being fucked so hard they eventually got torn apart. It took me a while to kill him too. He was also a little… grabby. I guess they thought I was fucking him, because they heard my moaning and the tentacle fucker eventually pleading for mercy."

Raftella blinked again, before nodding in satisfaction. "That makes sense," she said, her tone as apathetic as ever. "The human imagination often leads to strange conclusions."

"Tell me about it," Sistina groaned. "These visions are not making any more sense than they did last time. At least I haven't shouted any in awhile."

The party descended into more idle chatter as they swiftly approached Nile. As one would expect, Neideen made a beeline to the local church of the Twin Goddesses with the feeble excuse that she was going to gather information, though no one stopped her. But, after a long, awkward silence, the realization of what they had unleashed upon the poor, innocent souls started to sink in. Cassandra let out a deep sigh, before accepting her fate. "I'll... go keep an eye on her…" the short-haired blonde muttered dejectedly.

Before Cassandra could go watch her, she felt Miranda taking hold her hand, "There there… I'll go with you." she said.

The former Number One gave her friend a tired smile. "Alright," she said. "Just be careful." She didn't want the poor girl to be any more violated and she already had been along the way.

"I have you watching my back," Miranda pointed out with a smile, "So we both should be careful. Besides, there's two of us and one of her. How much damage could she do?" Cassandra let out a tired chuckle before she and Miranda went to make sure Neideen wasn't doing anything inappropriate.

It didn't take long for them to find the chapel, as the locals found Miranda quite likeable, so they just followed the directions she was given and surprisingly found Neideen being rather civil with the villagers. And when they got closer they were surprised that the woman was civilly getting information from the priests, who were shocked to see _the_ St. Nymphetamina in the flesh before them, but they kept their composure around her. It had taken them a moment to recognize her, due to the helmet, but when she took it off, the locals within the chapel had nearly shat themselves from shock. Neideen was heavily amused when they pressed their hands together in a prayer, and some even got down on their knees. But she quickly put a stop to that before it got 'worse', she liked being seen as a mythological figure but she wasn't arrogant enough for them to do that.

"...any rumours lately?" Cassandra and Miranda both heard the end of Neideen's question.

"Hmm…" one of the priests, a wrinkly old man, with a receding hairline rubbed at his jaw, "lately there's been no youma, or voracious eaters to the West. They say that the Lord of Morris is actively hunting them down. He even has several claymores under his employ too. Many of them were the ones that showed up here with him six years ago."

Seeing an opportunity to get information on Naruto, Neideen then asked, "Has the Lord of Morris ever ventured out of the West?"

The priest shrugged. "We've heard that he tends to head down South every now and then, but rarely. He usually has one of his wives lead a party to patrol the area."

"How many does he have?" Cassandra asked, somewhat uncomfortably.

The priest chuckled in mild amusement. "According to our records, he married his 28th just over a year ago," he said, "a ravishing brunette by the name of Clarice. Such an adorably shy one, that woman."

"She was a single mother when she met him, yes?" Neideen asked.

"Indeed, she was," the priest confirmed. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to raise a child under such dangerous circumstances… to have be the mother of a claymore. No offense intended, mind you; I'm just saying that if she were my kid, I'd be worried sick for her safety."

"That explains what happened to Numbers 4 and 47," Cassandra mused aloud. "Seems they found the Lord of Morris and he took them in. Even married the latter. Number 9 is likely with them, as well."

"Which means he isn't _just_ attracted to strong women," Neideen pointed out. Leering at Miranda. The former Number 35 turned beet red at the implication.

The priest let loose a hearty chuckle at that. "Lord Naruto would be blessed by your affection, St. Nymphetamina," he said with a knowing grin. Then he asked, "Is there anything else you want to know, my lady?"

Neideen chuckled, "What other rumours have you heard? I've been… away for some time, so I want to know as much I can about this Lord of Morris, before I meet with him."

"I see; word has it that the Lord of Morris can walk on water and move on any surface," he said. "That he can perform miracles and heal even the gravest of ailments upon engulfing himself in golden flames. I have never seen it, myself, but there are simply too many reputable accounts for me not to believe. A person or two actively sought him out to heal their family here."

Neideen, Cassandra and Miranda all exchanged looks at that; then they looked back at the priest with interest. "Oh? Can you give us an example?" the first asked.

Instead of the elder priest, a young nun spoke up, "It was said that the Lord of Morris was able to heal the blindness of a young child, with but a single touch while he was engulfed in golden flames."

The priest nodded, "One year ago, the Lord of Morris removed a bandit camp and rescued many people that were enslaved by them. Word has it that the women he had with him were using witchcraft as they were able to turn into birds. How accurate that is, however, I don't know." Taking a moment to think as he tapped his chin, he continued. "There was also Old Man Jared He brought his blind son to Morris and claimed that Lord Naruto healed him right up. I've also heard tale of people having entire limbs grown back, the lame being able to walk again, some even claimed to see him being able to fly. There are simply too many for me to keep track of."

"Some of that sounds… out of this world, to be honest." Neideen pointed out, staring at the priest in wide-eyed wonder. "I have _got_ to see that for myself."

"Some of that sounds similar to what we are able to do," Cassandra pointed out, though she too was staring at the priest in wide-eyed wonder. "We are able to reattach our own limbs. Some of us are even able to regrow them. Plus, one of our own did develop a technique that enables her to fly, herself."

"The question is how he managed to get those abilities," Neideen replied. "I'm certainly curious, if nothing else."

"Your guess is as good as mine," the priest shrugged. "The best way to get the answer would be from the Lord of Morris himself. But he rarely ventures out of the citadel, much less the town he occupies."

"I see," Neideen mused, then she gave the old priest a polite smile and inclined her head. "Thank you for your time. I shall be taking my leave, for now." The priest nodded went back to doing whatever he was doing before Neideen came along. The former Number 9 put her helmet back on and looked to Miranda and Cassandra and beckoned them to follow her out of the chapel.

"Feel free to come back anytime you please, your grace!" the priest said with a respectful bow, before taking his own leave.

Cassandra looked around to make sure no one was near, before whispering, "I'm surprised you didn't do anything perverted in here, Neideen."

"This is a chapel, Cassandra. There's a time and place to do perverted things, but in here is not one of them." She scolded playfully, before giving her colleague a lecherous grin. "They have special chambers for that~!"

Cassandra let out a growl and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Ugh, too much information."

"How are you even aware of these special chamber- Oh. Nevermind." Miranda asked, before pausing mid sentence and deadpanning the words at the end. On second thought, she simply didn't want to know.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the other women of the Crimson Guard. While they were doing their own thing Raftela was looking at a series of books that caught her eye. What was it that Sistina said those books were called again…? Ita Ita? Itchy Itchy? These books were called Icha Icha… Orange books, as the prophet had described. Written by the Ladykillers mentor. Icha Icha: paradise was the last one written by Jiraiya. The one called Icha Icha: Conquest, was apparently the latest edition, written by the Ladykiller himself. Judging by the credits, Naruto… Uzumaki, was it? Odd… She didn't know people tended to have more than one name. But, apparently, Naruto had started writing about twenty books in, adding ten of his own with the first one being Icha Icha: Taboo. It would also appear that this one in particular had a reputation for being quite the scandalous read. She just had to find out what these books were about for herself. So, Raftela dumped several Beras before the shopkeep and grabbed all the books - purchasing a satchel to keep them in while she was at it. Needless to say, the young man was set for life as a result… as were several generations of his family thereafter.

Let it be said that Raftela did _not_ know how to spend her money. But the woman simply did not care. She went back to her subordinantes and got to reading... Taboo, she believed to be called? It was the first one written by their target, so perhaps she could get into his head by reading his writings? Suffice to say, the woman was blushing from her cheeks to her neck when she got a few pages in; but she just could not take her eyes away from it. The characters were what had managed to draw her in. Not the sex! Nope! _Definitely_ not the sex! Or the sex positions! Most _definitely_ not the sex positions! She was not like Neideen. She just found the books compelling is all! And the story, she found it interesting, too! Very interesting! It didn't matter what other people thought of her, reading this, they can go fuck themselves! This Mana chick was very complex and intriguing for someone depicted as a thirteen-year-old… frighteningly intelligent, too!

"What are you reading there?" Noel asked her captain in curiosity. Anything that could make even the emotionless Raftela blush _had_ to be interesting!

"Icha Icha: Taboo… a book written by the Ladykiller. Trying to see if I can get into his head by examining his writing habits and preferences." Raftela robotically answered. "It is… an intriguing read,"

Noel couldn't help herself, looking over her captain's shoulder and found herself subjected to a hypnotic depiction of the book's protagonist, Mana, fingering herself to her father. She had to physically tear her own gaze away from the pages, blushing up a storm. How the fuck did _that_ draw her in?!

"What was the name of the book, again?" Noel asked.

"Icha Icha: Taboo." Raftela answered, just before she turned to another page. "I have brought all the books to read." she added robotically.

"...So… can I read any of the other books, then?" she politely asked. She did _not_ want to get on her captains bad side after all. Even if she had the personality of a dead rat. She also didn't want to find herself awakening some weird, sick fetish the former Number 5 even didn't know she had, so Noel sincerely hoped this series had something else to offer. In response to Noel's question, Raftela reached into her satchel and took out one of them for the woman to read. This one was entitled Icha Icha: Conquest… lovely title that is. Apparently, the Ladykiller really _did_ a thing for dominating women? Still, maybe this book will be different from… Taboo. And so she stood next to Raftela and opened the book to read. Needless to say, Neideen would later find herself falling over a fit of laughter upon the realization that no less than half her party was sitting in a neat, little row, reading porn. Even Cassandra and Miranda were surprised to see that once they rejoined the party.

* * *

A few hours later, in the Citadel of Morris…

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT?!"

...shit just got real as Naruto was being shaken back and forth like a ragdoll, all the while he was trying his damnedest to quell the newly-expecting woman's wrath. Though in reality it was because poor Irene was far more afraid than scared. Beside her Tsunade enjoyed the sight of Naruto being shaken around like a ragdoll. He deserved, it in her opinion, for not keeping it in his pants. After a minute though, the former Hokage put a hand on Irene's shoulder, which got her to stop shaking Naruto around.

"I think you've punished the brat enough," she said, gesturing to Naruto who now had swirls in his eyes and was swaying unsteadily on his feet. If Irene didn't have her hands on his arms he probably would be flat on his ass right about now. Suddenly feeling a bit sheepish, the former Number 3 helped the father of her unborn child to a nearby chair.

* * *

Back in Nile.

Neideen couldn't keep herself from sniggering if her life depended on it. Half of the party, reading porn? And not just any porn, but ones that were written by their target? She never thought that would happen! But it did, and she was there to witness it! To her, it was both glorious and hilarious. The only ones who still weren't reading the book series were, obviously Cassandra and Miranda; the others were Roxanne, Licht, Chloe, Lutecia, Sistina and Uranus. The others were too engrossed in the books contents. As of now, the Crimson Guard were taking residence in a local inn; apparently it was the one the Ladykiller and the surviving warriors from Pieta had taken to living in for a brief time. It was quite the impressive establishment, she had to admit. Not many were able to afford staying in such a ritzy place, but, of course, the Organization had given each woman more money than they knew what to do with, so staying here for the night barely even scratched the surface of their funding.

"I just _have_ to ask: how are the books?" Neideen questioned them with a wide grin.

"Quite informative," Raftela answered, her voice having a tinge of wonder that sounded… out of place coming from her. She'd read this one book no less than _three_ times, already! She just couldn't put it down! "The Ladykiller is a good writer. It is a much bigger improvement from the other books by Jiraiya."

"I have to agree," Hysteria muttered, before realizing what she just said. "I mean… um…" She trailed off, visibly flustered.

"Oh, please," Neideen chuckled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of,"

"Says the world's most legendary hussy," Roxanne muttered, prompting the former Number 9 to playfully stick her tongue out at her. Then Roxanne sighed and looked at the women who were reading. "I'm not asking this out of curiosity, but more about what may go on in Naruto's head: so what are those books about?"

Nearly everyone was a little too into those books, but the ones who managed to answer were Noel, Hysteria and Raftela.

"Mine is about a Yakuza who conquered an entire continent by raping the royal women into submission, among many others," Noel muttered shyly.

"The heck is a Yakuza?" Cassandra and Roxanne asked at the same time; that word was unfamiliar to them. They accurately guessed it was a word from Naruto's homeland.

"The leader of an organized crime syndicate, from what I can tell," Noel replied, "it appears to basically be a... bandit, but more sophisticated and with friends in high places."

"Mine is about a frighteningly intelligent, evil thirteen-year-old girl that has a disturbing obsession with getting her daddy's attention… to the point of even killing anyone she perceives as her competition, without her father knowing," Raftela said. "She is insanely jealous… literally, and wants to keep him all to herself, while providing him everything he ever wanted, including several more children. She even becomes his personal secretary to ensure that no one gets too close to him."

"That's… disturbing." said Miranda as she blinked owlishly. "Uh… I think I'll pass on that one."

"Oh? Are you planning on reading his books?" Neideen asked, giving Miranda a leer. The pigtailed blonde in question turned beet red and sputtered up a storm, frantically trying to deny that she was even remotely interested.

"Mine is about a woman and her brother being the last members of… what I assume was a noble family," Hysteria explained. "They keep calling it a clan, though that word seems to mean something different in the context of the story. The girl goes on a campaign of vengeance, killing those responsible with her brother by her side, finding him a number of suitors while she's at it. This one's not for the faint of heart, either… very bloody, and the girl ends up pregnant with her brother's child, as well."

Neideen hummed, noting that the book in the former Number One's hands was dubbed Icha Icha: Legacy. The rest who weren't reading the books were giving Hysteria an odd look. The way she sound when speaking, it was as if she was comparing her own experiences with what had happened in the book.

"Icha Icha: Legacy, eh?" the one eyed woman said, "I'm going to guess there are some parallels to what had happened to you in that book?"

'Uh… n-no," she denied unconvincingly. "None, at all!" It _was_ true, for the most part. Her experiences were very different. Though if she were to be completely honest, she wished they had. Though she'd _die_ before admitting it, at this point, Hysteria had an… unhealthy appreciation for her elder twin brother, back when he was still alive. And the plot of the brother and sister campaigning to get revenge for their family was eerily similar to her own warpath to kill all the youma in the world, back in her first life. Hell, they were even swordsmen!

"Well, if nothing else, we've learned of the Ladykiller's incest fetish," Cassandra clapped slowly. "Bravo! I wish I'd never discovered that, myself…"

"Most of the things that go on in these books are similar to what the Ladykiller has been through," Raftela replied.

"I read the back of mine," Hysteria said, "it turns out that Icha Icha: Legacy was loosely based on someone he knew. He had an obsession with killing his older brother who had killed their entire family when he was six years old. He had no sister, though. That element was part of a manuscript left behind by the original author of the series, before his untimely death."

"See!" Neideen said to Cassandra with a grin, "the books have _some_ basis to what the Ladykiller is capable of if they're similar to what he has been through!"

Cassandra let loose an exasperated sigh. "Whatever… just… don't expect me to start reading one of those books. I'm not into that kind of shit."

"You should see the ones the original author wrote." Hysteria said with a chuckle, "They're _twice_ as lewd… and have little to no plot other than sex, sex, sex. It's impressive how much of it there is, even."

"Ooh~!" Neideen chirped.

"NO!" Cassandra shouted at the one-eyed woman. "None of that! Shame on you!"

"The ones by the Ladykiller are much better in my opinion," Elizabeth said, finally speaking up. "They have an actual plot, that balances out the lewdness. Or at least mine does."

Neideen grinned, taking note that the former Number 5 was reading a book named Icha Icha: Servitude. "Oh? What's yours about?"

"A rich aristocrat having his way with several of his servants," Elizabeth muttered, turning beet red. "One of the chefs, the stable girl, and most of his maids. A manuscript was left behind for this one too by the original author."

"Oh? Any that he wrote on his own?" Neideen asked, now very curious.

"Conquest," Noel replied. "From what I gathered, it was the very first book that he wrote himself."

"It's actually the third," Raftela pointed out, "The first was Dungeon, followed by Journey."

Licht spoke up for the first time. "Okay, fine... you've gotten me curious now. What are those two about?" she asked with her arms crossed expectantly.

"The first is about a man who was kidnapped by tribe of feral women with insane physical strength." Raftela said as she turned a page, "He is forced to take part in gladiatorial combat with other prisoners, before taking on their champions, three of the strongest women in the tribe, including their leader. He defeats them by fucking the women into submission, thereby winning his freedom so he can return to his wife and kids."

Chloe perked up at that as Raftela explained. "That book was based on a true experience the Ladykiller had. Minus the man fucking the champions. He had to fight the heir to a clan of women. Similar to the tribe of ferial women, she had insane skill instead of strength. And if she won, then the Ladykiller had to die. If she lost, the Ladykiller had to marry her. He won, but didn't marry her."

That didn't stop him from fucking her when she sought him out again to duel for his hand, but they didn't know that.

"Why didn't he marry her?" Chloe asked.

"She wasn't happy and she didn't want to marry him. The Ladykiller instead inspired her to change the rules of her clan once she became the leader." Raftela stated, before moving on to the next book. "As for Journey, it's a fairly typical 'damsel in distress' affair, at first glance. The fiancee of the protagonist was kidnapped to prevent a political marriage between two noble families that had been at war for centuries. This sparked renewed hostilities between the families, so the protagonist was constantly shifting between searching for his beloved and preventing the families from killing each other in all out war. He makes friends along the way while searching for her. The man even gets to have some fun with a few girls - some as a means to get his hands on vital information, others to… alleviate his urges, or as a reward for his heroic deeds. Again, it's loosely based on real life events, as the fiancee of the protagonist is loosely inspired by the Ladykiller's old childhood crush and several of the heroic deeds within are heavily inspired by missions he'd accomplished as a mercenary."

"I see," Neideen said with a thoughtful look, "so... do any of you want to suck his dick~?" she asked with a wide grin. She couldn't just resist, knowing their reactions would be nothing short of priceless.

She was not disappointed.

Her answer came in the form of a unanimous "yes." Then, every woman with a book in her hands but one immediately dropped their reading material, slapping their hands on their mouths while insisting they didn't mean it. Raftela was the only one still reading, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh _great_ ; they _all_ became perverts, now." Cassandra whined while Neideen fell upon the floor in yet another fit of laughter.

"To be fair, you're one too." Miranda pointed out. "You _did_ ask Sistina if the Ladykiller had a big dick after all."

"Please, don't remind me…" the former Number One muttered to her friend. Then Cassandra looked at Sistina in concern. "Hey, Divine Oracle, has our encounter with the Ladykiller changed again?" After hearing how many wanted to have his dick in their mouths, she was worried that had changed the future.

"...We are now to have a combined thirty sons and forty daughters with him," Sistina replied after closing her eyes to concentrate.

'THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

Sistina opened her eyes and shyly averted her gaze, "The future is not set in stone. Events are in constant flux. Changes can still be made."

* * *

The next afternoon, Raftela lead the Crimson Guard to the gravesite, after Neideen managed to get its location out of some local kids who happened upon it after doing some exploration around the town one day. Following their directions to the letter, the group found themselves staring at the graves of seven warriors, though no one present recognized the symbols. Sophia looked around their surroundings, the grave sites were on a scenic cliff just North of the village. And off to the side, there was a delta with four waterfalls and several patches of wild flowers throughout the lightly-wooded area. The cliff they were standing on was facing westward, giving them a nice view of the setting sun and this area always had roughly the same, tropical weather year-round.

"Credit where credit is due, the Ladykiller knows a good place to bury someone." the loose, short-wavy haired woman said. "It's very peaceful here."

Cassandra took a closer look at the gravesites and noted a bouquet of white roses had been placed upon the center one. She squint her eyes while leaning forward to take a closer look. "Aren't those… fresh?" she asked aloud.

That immediately put the women on edge. Those who could tell concurred that the roses themselves still looked very healthy. Did that mean the Ladykiller was here?! Everyone present, shifted their gazed here and there, looking for any sign of the man while reaching out with their senses. They detected nothing in the vicinity… and that did _not_ make them feel even slightly better.

"Uh.. M-maybe they're a few days old?" Miranda suggested while struggling to keep herself from shaking out of nervousness. If he decided to show up, would he be aggressive? Would he talk to them civilly? Or… would he be suspicious of their intentions?

"I… don't think they are." Cassandra _hated_ to break it to her friend, she really did… but, "they look freshly plucked. By a few hours, I'd wager." the elf-eared blonde looked to Miranda and said. "Keep your eyes open, there is a very high chance that the Ladykiller is still around."

"And you would be right," a male voice sounded from a nearby tree. Then, as the women all snapped their heads towards said tree, a whisker-marked blond hopped on down, landing between the gravesite and the Crimson Guard. He took in their attire and noted the gear these women are wearing are comprised of dark red bodysuits with black plate armor. And unlike the bodysuits of the other warriors, like Anastasia is wearing the tops of these women's bodysuits were much thicker and visibly padded. Rather than vambraces, they had articulated gauntlets to protect their hands and he guessed they double as knuckledusters in unarmed combat. The back plate with slots for their swords was replaced by a proper cuirass, though these still had an extension with slots for their swords. Aside from the usual fauld, sabatons and spaulders, however, they also had large halfhelms with nose guards and large, metal plates to protect the cheeks. This armour was also lacking the usual capes that the other warriors had. Also, they lacked a symbol the other warriors had.

"Warriors in red… so the rumours _were_ true after all." he narrowed his eyes at them, and crossed his arms against his chest, "So, what are you doing here?"

At that, Hilda stepped forth, deciding she should be the one to explain as she raised her hands placatingly. "W-we came here to talk," she said. "I know that you have a friend of mine in your ranks and wanted to talk to her and you… to negotiate with you."

Naruto gave the woman a flat smile, "Is that so? Because, I heard an _interesting_ rumour that _you_ all were made with the sole purpose to kill me."

The women all tensed at that as Hilda frowned. "We were formed as a special task force to deal with descent within our ranks," she explained. "This doesn't need to turn violent. The Handlers would be perfectly fine with you just… returning to your continent and taking your women with you."

"So you say…" Naruto looked at the rest of the women, and squinted at them suspiciously, "Hmm… an interesting group. A different set of armour from the rest as well." his gaze lingered on a few women for quite a bit, "If I had to guess I'd say lot of you were formerly Number Ones."

"M-many of us were," Hilda answered honestly. One caught more flies with honey as the old saying goes, so being truthful seemed wise in this situation. "I wasn't, and our captain was previously Number 10."

"I see…" then he smirked, "I'm going to take a little guess here… some of your group are known as… Cassandra the Dust Eater, Hysteria the Elegant, Rosemary the Red, Heavy-Blade Chloe, Sistina the Divine Oracle, Three-Armed Licht, Roxanne of Love and Hate, and Lutecia the Universal. How'd I do?"

"You are correct," the captain stated. "I am former Number 10, Raftela, leader of this unit. I would be happy to clear up any misconceptions or the like, if you wish."

"The Organization wants me gone, and they brought back their strongest warriors to do it if I refuse. What 'misconceptions' are there?"

"This unit was not created with the sole purpose of getting rid of you and your… faction," Raftela pointed out, "though your presence was a strong motivation in that regard. As Hilda pointed out, we are a task force formed for the purpose of quelling dissent among our ranks and maintaining stability within the continent."

Naruto of course knew better. This woman clearly _believed_ what she was saying, but that didn't mean it was true. But there was one person here who was around when Riful was Number 1, prior to her awakening. "Which one of you is Sistina?"

The woman in question stepped forward. Upon getting a closer look at him, she started to blush? It was hard to tell with the cheek plates in the way, but Naruto _swore_ she was hungrily eyeballing him. Interesting… "That would be me," she said with a respectful bow.

Blinking owlishly at the unexpectedness of that, Naruto chuckled and gave her a respectful bow of his own. "I have a question for you, Sistina, if you'll indulge me." he said, as he straightened himself.

"If depends if I can answer it," she replied, straightening herself as well.

"I recall Miria and Riful telling me that the youma didn't appear before the Organization did," Naruto explained. "What do you know about that?"

Sistina let loose a sigh, taking a moment to think about how she'd answer. "I've foreseen that you'd ask this question, though the answer is… deceptively complicated," she said, much to the shock of many present. "The Organization predates the youma, yes, but they didn't come to the shores of this continent until after the youma popped up and wrecked sufficient havoc upon the populace."

Uranus suddenly looked uneasy after hearing how Sistina worded that. "W-what do you mean by _sufficient_ havoc?"

Sighing Naruto closed his eyes, "I guess the Organization told you that, huh." he exhaled.

"They didn't," Sistina said, catching the blond by surprise, though what came next almost _startled_ him. "Hagoromo did,"

"Grandpa-sage?!" His eyes shot open in surprise. No one here should even know that name!

"The very same," Sistina confirmed with a nod.

"I… He… What…" he stammered, "How the heck did you meet the Sage of the Six Paths?!" he demanded.

"He came to me with visions of what would one day come to pass," Sistina explained. "What would occur in time, warning me to be careful in these… polarized times, and what would happen should I not heed his warnings."

"I see…" Naruto didn't know how to feel about that. But now was not the time to dwell on such things. "I'm sorry to say that, I won't be going anywhere until the Organization is destroyed." Hilda and several others flinched at that. "They are too dangerous to be left alone and have caused the people far too much suffering to be left alone."

"B-but what about the youma?!" Miranda demanded. "Who will deal with them, if not the Organization?"

"You're looking at him," Naruto deadpanned at her. " I do have a shit ton of loyal warriors and awakened beings to help me out with that, after all. And besides, the _Organization_ are the ones making the youma in the first place. If I deal with those pricks, there won't be anyone making more, which means I can just hunt down and wipe out the rest."

"The Organization are _not_ the ones making the youma!" Miranda insisted, with many others nodding in agreement with her.

"Believe what you want; ignorance is bliss, I suppose," Naruto said with a shrug. "But ask yourself this: if there were only 47 men from Isley's generation, then how come more of them have been showing up? I know three of the only four survivors from that generation; they're living in one of my strongholds, right now. Isley's still cowering in the North, and I personally killed his second in command in Pieta, and I also killed Riful's previous consort who was also from Isley's generation; so why and how are there still male awakened beings showing up? Hell, you killed one on your way here, so don't try denying that they're still popping up."

"H-how did you know that?" Cassandra demanded.

"He has the likes of Renee and Galatea in his roster," Sistina pointed out. "The latter could have detected that conflict from a minimum of five miles away."

"Exactly," Naruto said, admittedly unsettled by the woman's knowledge of how much Galatea had improved. Then he let out a sigh, though it sounded more like a growl than anything else, as he felt their negativity towards his earlier words. "I better get going, I can see how I outstayed my welcome here."

"Not true," Neideen said with a flirty grin as she approached. "I actually don't mind that you're here at all~!"

Naruto blinked owlishly, immediately recognizing her, despite the helmet. "...St. Nymphetamina?" he asked with squint eyes.

The former Number 9 giggled. "As much as I love the name, it's actually a bit long for my liking. You can call me Neideen."

Naruto immediately got vibes that this woman was a pervert of Jiraiya's calibur. "I suppose it's true that you were a warrior of the Organization, then… interesting."

"Number 9 of her generation, actually," she said, hitching a thumb at Cassandra. That caught him by surprise. Her yoki was far too potent for that to have been the case, but he could tell she wasn't… wait… her yoki felt familiar somehow. She was like Clare- oh… that was why her yoki felt familiar! So _that_ was what they did after the failed attempt at reviving her.

"I see…" Naruto mused aloud, filing those thoughts away for later. He chortled and grinned at her, "I guess the story of you fucking that monster with a thousand dicks to death was an exaggeration, then?"

Neideen grinned right back at him, snickering herself, "It was. I'm not quite sure how they came up with such a thing. Though I have a few ideas… Either way, it's amusing as all hell."

"It certainly is one of the more… imaginative legends I've heard. I'd like to hear what _really_ happened, though."

"Oh no, they're becoming friends…" Cassandra groaned, much to Sistina's well-hidden amusement.

"Unfortunately, though, I need to get going," Naruto said with a sigh. "Riful's calling, so I need to see what she wants."

"B-before you go," Hilda called out. "Please tell Miria that I... I'm flattered she named her firstborn after me… and that I'm sorry for putting her through so much grief."

"Hmm…" the blond thinned his lips in thought, "If you want, I can bring you all with me to the Citadel, that way, you can tell her yourself and see with your own eyes where we're coming from."

That… caught them off-guard. Was he really inviting them to his place so easily?

"I recommend we take him up on that offer," Sistina chimed in. "It will make negotiations much easier." Naruto could tell something was… off about that one. Was she discreetly trying to sway her comrades over to his side? Seeing as how she knew Grandpa-sage, it was a distinct possibility.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you women are wondering _why_ I think the Organization are the ones making youma." Naruto said to them, "And if you know about that, then you most certainly know I think they're the ones sending youmas and awakened beings to places to refuse to pay them. Once we're all on the same page, I think we can talk about my position more readily and come to some sort of agreement."

"That would be a very logical course of action," Raftela replied robotically, thoroughly reminding Naruto of Shino... And Alicia and Beth when he first met them. But more of Shino. "I would rather know the facts before making a decision on such perilous matters."

"...Well," Cassandra started with a _little_ optimism in her voice. "at least we didn't have to fight you. If it means we can come to some kind of compromise, then I suppose it _couldn't_ hurt. We're here to keep you from causing trouble, after all, so if we can find a peaceful way to go about it, then I'm all for it." Roxanne was ever silent, watching Naruto like a hawk as she nodded in agreement.

"I would at least like a good spar, some time," Chloe grunted. "I was looking forward to seeing what you're capable of, but I certainly wouldn't mind doing so in a friendlier context."

"Is that so?" Naruto chuckled. "Well, I won't turn you down. If any of you want to spar we can do so in the Dragonspire Mountains, later on."

"I would like that, too," Roxanne chirped, finally speaking up.

"Of course you would," Cassandra grumbled, which made Naruto to look at the two. He could sense quite a bit of tension between them. Miranda calmed her friend down with a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to sigh and cross her arms with a huff.

"...I'm getting some weird vibes about the two of you. But I won't pry." honestly, the two of them reminded him a lot of Sasuke and Itachi. Perhaps those two were Cassandra and Roxanne? Evianna was not going to be happy about that… "I'm curious, would there happen to be someone called Uranus here?" The girl in question raised her hand and Naruto eyeballed the woman and noted a strong resemblance to Evianna. "If you're the Uranus I think you are, then I know your sister," he said, catching her off guard. "She misses you."

"E-Evianna?" Uranus asked. But… it's been so long! She shouldn't still be alive, unless… "Oh, by the Twins… She… she awakened, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She did." he confirmed, and frowned sadly when the woman got an upset look. "I met her in the North a year ago. She's living with me now… and she isn't eating the innards of innocent people anymore. I found another way… I had to give my own flesh and blood for it to happen, which hurt like a bitch, but I found another way. That is, when she's not purging my territory of the occasional bandit camp. Someone's got to protect the locals from that shit, after all." Most of the women turned a bit pale at the implication, but couldn't deny that he had a point. Raftela's composure was the only one that hadn't cracked in the slightest. "Anyway, if any of you want to come with grab hold of me or hold hands. I'll teleport us there."

Neideen immediately went first by clinging onto his right arm with a giggle, nearly making Naruto jump out of his skin. That… escalated quickly. Though he wasn't surprised, all things considered. Sistina was next and she held his shoulder as more stepped forth, holding hands with those two until everyone was holding hands or in contact with him. The instant Naruto was sure that was the case, the women of the Crimson Guard blinked owlishly, feeling a bit dizzy upon suddenly finding themselves within a large, stone room within the Citadel of Morris.

Then, there was a poof of smoke as shey saw another Naruto appear next to the man who brought them, before the original addressed them. "As I said earlier, Riful's calling, so I'll check on her. Meanwhile, you can follow him to the war room and wait there for the meeting. I'll gather everyone and be there within half an hour, okay?"

"That seems reasonable," Raftela said with a nod, though she was unable to keep her eyes off of the clone. What kind of technique was that?

Naruto nodded before vacating the room with a golden flash, leaving his clone with the women. Then they all looked at the other Naruto expectantly. The clone chuckled and gestured them to follow. "The war room is this way," he said. "The boss has a habit of being early, so we might wanna be ready for the meeting as soon as possible."

"Noted," Neideen chirped, before clinging onto the clone. "So, I trust you'll keep us… entertained while we wait~?"

"Neideen!" Cassandra barked. "Behave yourself!"

"Oh, please," she giggled, "we _all_ know you curious from hearing what he did to Riful when they first met~!" The clone chuckled nervously, wondering what the hell the boss had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Naruto found Riful waiting for him on the battlements of Shatter Keep, flanked by Harja and Elspeth, as she'd been doing rather often these days. Honestly, it was getting a little suspicious for his liking. He _really_ hoped the Abyssal One wasn't planning anything drastic, like taking over the world or something. He stopped one organization that tried to rule the Elemental Nations under an illusion, already. He didn't need his lovers forming another with even bigger plans in mind.

"What is it, honey?" he asked her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing too bad," the Abyssal loli assured. "We've caught wind of a massive yoki surge to the south not too long ago and were able to confirm that some warriors in red had killed off the Number 5 of my generation… plus a few others before that. It was quite impressive, really. The girls were also feeling lonely, so I figured they'd want to see you while I filed that report."

"I know. I just met these warriors in red." Naruto replied, catching Riful by surprise. "They were at Natalie's gravesite, apparently hoping I'd pop up so they could try and convince me to leave diplomatically."

"How many of them are there?! Are they strong?! Are they dangerous?!" The loli immediately asked, immensely worried for her man.

"About 15 or 16 of them, yes, and not at the moment," Naruto replied to each question with a chuckle. "They were surprisingly civil and I can't shake the feeling that two of them are… interested in me in ways they probably shouldn't be. Not that I mind. It turns out that St. Nymphetamina's among them, as well, interestingly enough."

"...St. Nymphetamina is _real_?" Riful asked, visibly surprised.

"All legends have a kernel of truth to them," Naruto pointed out. "It's not her actual name, though. Turns out it's Neideen. She was Number 9 of Cassandra's generation… and a bit of a letcher." then he rubbed the back of his scalp and added, "plus it seems our suspicions about who the Organization would revive to deal with me was right: Roxanne, Cassandra, Licht, Chloe, Sistina, Uranus, Hilda, Lutecia, Hysteria, and Rosemary, plus a few more have been revived. They believe they are around to quell dissent in the ranks of the Organization."

Riful frowned in concern at one name in particular. "Be careful about Sistina. She's powerful. When I had first awakened, she almost bested me single-handedly. That's quite the roster, though, I must say. The Organization isn't pulling their punches."

"Are you sure everything's okay, Daddy?" Harja asked. "No offense, but you tend to be a bit too trusting for your own good. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"The reason I'm too trusting is because I can sense if they're lying, and I _will_ know if they are planning on hurting anybody." Naruto reminded her, giving his daughter a pat on the head. "You've got nothing to worry about, sweetie. I've learned from my mistakes, and I will kill them all without hesitation if they purposely try and hurt anybody under my protection."

She frowned but seemed satisfied with that.

"Where are they now?" Elspeth asked him.

"In the war room of the Citadel of Morris with one of my clones - a reinforced one for good measure," he said. "I want to get back to them as quickly as possible, just in case. They've agreed to meet with Miria and a few others to hear our side of the story. And we have proof to back up our claims on what the Organization is doing." He turned to Riful and added, "I want you to be there with us to provide your testimony on the matter, among others."

"Do I _have_ to be there?" she whined; the loli did not want to be in the same place as _that_ woman. She almost killed her for the love of the Twins!

Naruto sensed her unease and pulled his wife into a hug. "I'll protect you if it comes to that," he assured. "You have nothing to worry about. But, if you _really_ want to stay here, then you can just send a shadow clone in your place."

Riful sighed. "That's reasonable enough… Alright, I'll send a clone." She then pulled Naruto down into a possessive kiss and said, "be careful."

"I will. Don't you worry about that," Naruto assured with a warm smile. "Make that clone, and I'll bring her back with me to Morris."

"You mind leaving one here yourself for the kids?"

"I don't mind at all." the blond made a cross seal with one hand and a puff of smoke appeared beside him. The clone saluted the original and ruffled Harja and Elspeth's scalps, drawing giggles from the both of them.

Riful smiled warmly at that and created one of her own.

* * *

"So this is the war room, huh? Pretty spacious." Cassandra mused aloud. The women all filed into the room after the clone lead them there and took in the interior of the spartan-like area.

"It's gotta be, this _is_ a fortress after all." the clone said, then he walked over to the table upon noticing the map of the continent and the mainland on it. "Hmm. I thought this was taken away the last time this room was used." he quickly rolled it up and put it out of sight and out of mind. For the moment at least, since he was fairly sure it was going to be used again. "You ladies can take off your helmets if you want and take a seat" he offered. "The boss shouldn't be too long."

"He's already back with Riful from the feel of it," Neideen stated while obliging. She placed her halfhelm in front of her as she plopped on down into the nearest chair.

"Teleportation is awesome like that," the clone chuckled, taking note of her ability to sense that so easily, before he turned to address Hilda. "Miria will likely be coming here as well," he said. "She's the boss's secretary and second-in-command."

Hilda averted her gaze uncomfortably, still clearly regretting what her death did to her friend.

"So who are the yoki signatures on the third floor?" Neideena asked. "They feel kinda weird. More… natural, somehow."

"Those would be the boss's kids," the clone pointed out, with a threatening undertone. The message was clear: if they tried anything, they would die… painfully. Then he brightened up considerably as he added, "they share all the traits of awakened beings and hybrids like yourselves, but without the need to eat innards. Or with the case of the hybrids' children, without the threat of awakening."

"I… see." a now helmless Raftela said robotically. Then she cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "What are his preferences?"

The clone shrugged, not seeing any harm in answering her. "Women who are strong, bold, and dominating; women who know what they want and aren't afraid to show it. But, he also finds shy and timid ones to be rather cute. It depends on the woman, but generally speaking, he prefers it when someone is not afraid to be herself around him."

Upon hearing that, Neideen got up and sat down right next to the clone with a flirty grin. "Well, _that_ is something I can certainly get behind~!" she purred throatily.

"Neideen! No!" Cassandra barked. "He doesn't need that!"

"But, does he _want_ it~?" the former Number 9 cooed, drawing a nervous chuckle from the clone.

"Well… I wouldn't _mind_ per say. You are a gorgeous woman, Neideen…" he admitted sheepishly. "And I _did_ say the boss prefers it when someone is not afraid to be herself. So, be yourself."

"Oh, I _will_ be," she cooed, placing a hand on his thigh suggestively.

"You know, what? Fuck it! As long as you're not molesting me, I guess…" Cassandra relented, crossing her arms with a huff. "But, if his wives kill us all, I'm blaming you!"

"In that case, I'd better take steps to avoid dying a virgin a second time," Neideen teased, giggling when Naruto's clone turned beet red at that. "So, what do you say, cutie~?"

"I would ask for any higher being why I'm cursed with being surrounded by perverts." he joked, "Then again, you are gorgeous, so I certainly don't mind in your case."

"The gods felt you needed… preparation for what life had in store for you on this continent," Sistina pointed out. "Her in particular."

"...I'm guessing your moniker 'Divine Oracle' isn't just for show, huh?"

Sistina shrugged. "I had to get the name somehow."

Naruto chuckled goodnaturedly, "Well… at least you don't have a god complex. I fought someone like that… tough to his credit, he was an utter _bitch_ to beat."

"I certainly wouldn't mind hearing tales of your heroics while we're snuggling," Neideen cooed.

"I'll… think on it." then Naruto shook his head and then said, "No, actually, I won't; the boss will be the one to think on it."

"Oh?" Neideen asked, looking hopeful. "So you'll tell him?"

Naruto shrugged. "In a way? If I dispel the boss would get my memories. So anything I learn he would learn too." then he looked at the rest of the women. "So do any of you gorgeous women want to ask anything? Just to pass the time?"

"Oh, I can think of a better way to pass the time~!" Neideen chirped, immediately encouraged. "If he gets your memories, then I think a little… appetizer is in order~!"

"Would you please at least have some decency and take that somewhere private?!" Cassandra asked.

"Make me, killjoy," the one-eyed woman giggled, now blatantly groping the clone. Said clone shuddered in pleasure as he felt the woman's hand enthusiastically stroking him through his trousers.

"I have to admit," the clone groaned as he spread his legs, "you're the type of woman I would love to be in a relationship with~." he took a deep breath and looked at the now blushing women. Cassandra specifically, "I have to admit I find women with pointy-ears to be exotic. It makes you so damn sexy~." he flirted.

The poor former Number One turned beet red at that, completely unable to respond. Lutecia and Sistina found themselves in similar condition. They had pointed ears too, after all, so did that mean he found them sexy? Then, Neideen got especially bold and started undoing his trousers. Now kneeling in front of him with clear intentions, the one-eyed woman looked him in the eye with a saucy grin as she opened his breeches.

"Y-you think I'm attractive?" Cassandra asked, shyly feeling her own ears with a blush as she looked anywhere but at him.

Naruto patted Neideen on the head and chuckled. "Of course! I try to always mean what I say." he gave Lutecia and Sistina smiles as well, "And yes, I find the two of you to be attractive as well. The three of you are just so exotic, in my opinion. So, beautiful." Upon feeling the jealousy coming off one woman in particular, Naruto gave her a warm smile and gestured for her to approach.

Roxanne blushed and timidly obliged. It was something that surprised Miranda, Cassandra, Elizabeth and Uranus greatly; that was because it is something completely out of character for Roxanne to do. Then, when she was within arm's reach of her, he cupped her face and said, "You're gorgeous, too, you know~!" Then, he gently pulled her towards him and stole her first kiss with a man. It was but a quick peck, but she fell to her knees immediately, completely out of settled it. Neideen was not waiting any longer! She pulled his trousers and boxers down immediately and marveled at the mighty tool before her. Many a woman stared at it in utter disbelief. Holy shit, it was huge!

"Fifteen inches," Sistina said with a throaty growl. "I told you he was big."

Not wasting any time, Neideen pounced, taking it into her mouth without a shred of hesitation. She rapidly flicked her tongue around the tip behind her lips and moaned hungrily, bobbing her head and she ran her tongue along the underbelly of his mighty beast.

Naruto groaned at her expert ministrations, placing both hands on Neideen's head and thrusting gently into her mouth. Holy shit, she was good! "A virgin, eh?" he asked, thoroughly impressed. "I don't believe you!"

Neideen giggled at the complement. It was legitimately flattering.

"Noooo…" Cassandra whined in despair and her head plopped on the table. "Just once I wish she didn't do _anything_ perverted! Now she's going to be even _worse_ now that he's encouraging her! To make matters worse, she's our heaviest hitter. If something happens and we come to blows… no pun intended," Naruto snickered at the pun, it _was_ a pretty good one in his opinion.

"Pretty sure that option was off the table before we even got here," Miranda pointed out. "We made it a point to not provoke him, and no one wanted to fight him, in the first place-" cue a very loud cough from one woman in particular, "...except maybe Chloe."

"I look forward to that spar, by the way," the muscular former Number One added.

"So do I," Naruto chuckled. "Or rather, the boss does. He has a thing for strong women. Hmm, considering you're the strongest I wonder if the boss would go into his strongest transformation to fight you?"

"I'm eager to see these golden flames I've heard so much about," Chloe said with an evil grin.

"Oh? Which versions?"

That… was an unsettling implication. Chloe, however, was up to the challenge. "The strongest one," she said. "I want to see how worthy an opponent you would have been."

"The strongest one, eh?" Naruto grunted when Neideen started bobbing her head along his dick with even more enthusiasm, as if to say, "notice me!" He chuckled, matching her pace and rubbing her scalp. "I think the boss can do that… I'm not sure how long y-you would last, but, it... should b-be interesting." Holy shit, this… _babe_ was getting him off so much faster than he was used to! "He'd have to hold back quite a bit though." He moaned throatily as she started using her hands, skillfully jerking his shaft with one and fondling his balls with the other.

"And, uh, why is that?" Licht asked, trying and succeeding at keeping her eyes above his waistline. Even if the insistent sucking and slurping was filling the room.

"My strong-gest att-attacks can make what happened t-to Pieta look tame in comparison when I am in m-m-my strongest f-f-f-FUCK!" He couldn't finish as Neideen's skilled, relentless assault upon his dick proved too much for the blond. As he came inside of the one-eyed woman's mouth, Naruto's hands plopped down on the table with a loud 'THUD'as his legs lost all strength to keep him standing. Neideen giggled, loudly gulping down her prize with considerable effort, considering the sheer size of his load, but she managed quite readily.

Every other woman in the room stared in wonder as Neideen greedily swallowed gulp after gulp _after gulp_ of Naruto's hot, thick cum, wondering how the hell much of it there could possibly be. After what felt like an eternity, Neideen finally withdrew, letting his still-hard dick out with a pop, before licking her lips. "By the Twins above," she purred. "I won't be able to eat for _months_ after that~!"

"HOW IS IT STILL HARD?!" Cassandra demanded. "I… I can't believe you're still ready for another round!"

"My family on my mother's side were well known for their stamina, among other things," Naruto explained with a chuckle.

"Oh, really?" Neideen cooed. "Perhaps I should take it a step further, then? I'd hate to see you go unsatisfied~!" She licked her lips once more standing up, before sitting on the table before him. "C'mon big boy~! Show me what you can do~!"

To her disappointment, the door slammed open as a livid Miria kicked it open. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO _MY_ HUSBAND YOU HUSSY?!"

Cassandra immediately pointed at Neideen, "...SHE STARTED IT! IT WAS TOTALLY HER!" Number One or not, there was no way in hell she was going to find herself on the receiving end of that shit.

"...Uh…" the clone quickly pulled up his trousers and boxers, before pointing at one of the women in the room. "Oh, look! It's an old friend of yours!" Maybe seeing Hilda again will calm his wife right down? ...Hopefully?

Said woman looked startled at being thrown in the spotlight… and used as a sacrificial lamb. "Uh… hi?" she waved awkwardly.

Then the clone looked at his wrist as if he was looking at a watch. "Oh would you look at the time, I should get going!" Then he promptly dispelled, literally going up in smoke with a poof. A few seconds later, they heard the Original Naruto shouting, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? STUPID KAGE BUNSHIN! I'D _PUNCH_ YOU IF I COULD!" It was promptly ignored, though, as a deafening silence thundered throughout the chamber the instant Miria's eyes met with those of an old friend… her eyes went wide and welled up in realization.

"Hilda…?" she said, sounding and looking uncharacteristically timid. Looking as if she had seen a ghost.

Said woman removed her half helm, as if to confirm it was really her, before standing up, marching on over to her old friend, and pulled her into a tight hug. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling awkward when she felt her old friend hug back. Then, she patted Miria's back comfortingly when the sandy brunette started to cry. This was going to be… much harder than anticipated.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a very flustered Naruto managed to gather Tsunade, Shizune, Samui, Octavia, Europa, Evianna, Dietrich, Priscilla, and the clones of Riful, Chronos, Luciela, Rafaela, Nina, and Clarice. Tabitha popped up as well of her own volition, after hearing Mira's yell of indignation, as did Clare, Cynthia and Jean also pop up, though they were standing guard by outside the door. Once Miria calmed down and a teary-eyed Evianna scooped her sister Uranus into a hug, Naruto sat down with a tired sigh, plopping several assorted files and books upon the table before him.

"So, where do we begin?" he asked, addressing the new guests.

"You can start with what those are," Noel said, pointing at the files in question.

Naruto exhaled and gestured to them. "Those are files and books I stole from the Organization when I infiltrated their headquarters six years ago." he revealed, and the blond took note that, out of the sixteen women who made up the Crimson Guard, only Sistina wasn't surprised. "It chronicles everything they did for the past… four to five hundred years? There is plenty of more I stole from them, but the ones in front of you are the most important." well, they are the most important in the context of this meeting since many of those books and files are focused on many of the women before him. While the rest is common knowledge to everyone in the Citadel. "So any questions you want the answers too are likely to be in there."

The Crimson Guard looked at the books and files with well hidden interest. They had never seen anything written by the Organization, so, whatever are in them must be a pretty big deal… and with that thought, it slowly dawned on them all that whatever was in those books must be the reason why Naruto and the others in the Citadel were so opposed to the Organization. It left them quite nervous.

Roxanne frowned deeply, swiftly connecting the dots. "I take it one of those is some kind of account on how the youma were made?"

Naruto picked up a rather thick file and slid it her way. "You would be correct," he said.

Miranda in her grim curiosity couldn't help but take a gander at the file from where she sat, and immediately looked concerned. "That's… that's Dae's handwriting…" she said, then the pigtailed blonde took the file and began to read through the first two pages it was opened on.

Not even one paragraph in and she was already sick to her stomach… and then she dropped the file to the table. Her hands were trembling as she tried to steady her breathing, which were coming out in quick uneven pace.

"...Miranda?" Cassandra immediately went to her friend's side, "Miranda what's wrong?!"

"I… I don't _want_ to believe it…" she whimpered, Doing her damnedest to hold back her tears.

Cassandra glared at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "What the _hell_ did she read?!" the short, wavy-haired woman demanded. What was in that file that could have caused her friend to almost break down like this?!

"Roxanne asked for an account of some kind on how the youma are made," Naruto replied with a shrug. "I gave it to her. As Miranda pointed out, that's also Dae's handwriting, so... " once more, he shrugged nonchalantly, "...either read it yourself, or, ask the Cynthia lookalike."

Seriously, those two could be twins! But, that was neither here nor there, so he pushed those thoughts aside for now. Roxanne's frown deepened. As she picked the file up and leafed through it. After a long moment of thought, she sighed and got up, before moving around to Naruto's side of the table and taking a seat without another word. Her mind was made up and her intentions were clear as day. She was turning on them. Cassandra scowled. Of course _she'd_ turn on them upon the first opportunity!

Closing her eyes her eyes, the long, curly-haired woman said, "I can see why you're fighting the Organization now." then Roxanne exhaled, and then looked at Naruto and Miria. "If you'll have me, I'll be glad to join."

Cassandra scowled once more and was about to say something about that, until her best friend surprised the hell out of her by saying, "s-so will I!"

"M-Miranda…" the former Number One gasped.

"Read it yourself," the pigtailed blonde replied, while pushing the document to her friend. "I was Dae's assistant throughout the revival process of everyone here. I _know_ his writing patterns and what his handwriting looks like. He wrote this! There's no doubt about that!"

Now thoroughly concerned Cassandra looked at the file with contemplation. She took a deep breath and exhaled before picking it up started reading through the two pages… she skimmed quickly through the first paragraph if Miranda said this is Dae's handwriting, then she'll believe her. She had no idea what the man's writing looks like, so she will trust the word of her friend. And then she began to re-read it properly. After the first few minutes, the woman closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from scowling outright. "If Miranda is joining you, then so am I!" she declared. Raftela, being the leader of this group frowned and took the file into her hands. Impressively, she read the whole thing in under three minutes, before passing it to a _dreadfully_ curious Neideen. Then, the former Number 10 marched on over to Naruto's side of the table to show that she was joining Naruto's side of this conflict without another word.

One by one the rest of the Crimson Guard poured over the file as well as all the others Naruto had brought. Some took more convincing than others, but when the women he'd gathered gave their testimonies, those few who still supported the Organization became more and more doubtful of their position. One who _appeared_ to still support the Organization was Sistina, as she declined to read even one page, patiently waiting for everyone to finish before speaking her piece. "I have been gifted with visions, long ago; one for each and every person here, recounting their tales in great detail," she said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "What they say is true. What those files say, are true. The Organization is a blight upon this land that should be purged."

Lutecia couldn't believe what the woman was saying. "You knew of _all_ this and didn't tell us?!"

"What would you have done if you were in my place? Knowing what I know?" the Divine Oracle retorted without opening her eyes, "You would have simply branded me insane and a traitor had I tried. So, I felt that hearing it from them would be more convincing."

"To be fair, if I didn't change the mission from scaring the Organization into submission to information gathering, and getting the proof right here, they wouldn't have believed us." Naruto pointed out.

"Exactly," Sistina agreed with a nod. "I knew you had the proof."

"How _did_ you know we had proof?" Miria asked with suspicion, "Are you able to see into the future or something?"

"I was granted visions of the future and other possible paths the timeline might take by Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths," Sistina explained. "He provided me with this, because he foresaw what would happen years in advance, and whenever an event that changed the course came to be, like Neideen developing an attraction to you before we even met, I was informed of what those changes were."

Miria was none too happy to hear that yet another hussy sought her hubby's dick, but she kept it to herself.

"I believe you." Naruto told her, to the surprise of almost everyone in the room. Sensing Miria's jealousy, he pulled her on over, plopping the sandy brunette into his lap.

"Are you sure about that?" Riful asked in concern.

"There is no way she could have known about Grandpa-sage," Naruto pointed out with a nod. "Let alone his actual name. I know it because he introduced himself to me when we met. Though when that happened I was on death's door; and before then, no one knew his actual name, because it had been lost to history for centuries by then."

Sistina opened her eyes and looked at him, "I met him shortly before I chased after Riful when she awakened." she revealed, "I would have killed her too, but, then the first vision had shown me a possible future - one with you arriving on this island from a far distant land…" she paused and exhaled, "however, in that vision you were more vengeful, angry and less merciful. Riful had escaped by the time I came out of it."

"That doesn't sound like Naruto at all," Tsunade pointed out.

"I wasn't myself when I first came here," Naruto admitted. "The Suna Incident affected me a hell of a lot more than you'd think," he shrugged and hugged Miria to him. "Originally, I came here with the intent of escaping the Elemental Nations, and eventually create an army to destroy Konoha for everything its villagers put me through. Now that I have people I care about, though, I'm not nearly as bitter. Mind you, I'm never going to live back in Konoha, but I won't be against visiting some friends there if I am allowed to. Kakashi-Sensei is still one of the people I care about. And so are the rest of the Konoha 12… though that would make them the Konoha 8, now."

"Meeting Riful, Jean, Clare, and Galatea was the first major step to your recovery," Sistina pointed out. "It gave you a new family to care about, even if they were just fuck buddies at the time. Had I killed Riful, you would be far more jaded and less forgiving, now. Isley would be dead, as would Priscilla, and your primary stronghold would be in the North, just to name a few differences off the top of my head."

Tsunade and Shizune would have died as well - the latter committing suicide. But, felt that keeping this information to herself was the wiser course of action… at least for now. It was here that Licht remembered something the Divine Oracle said a year ago. "...your original vision: the one where we all died - was that the result of you killing Riful?"

"That is… both true and not," Sistina replied. "There were two possible ways for that to happen. The first was the result of me killing Riful. The second was the result of us coming to blows with one of the teams patrolling Naruto's territory. That would be Team Undine, specifically." the woman closed her eyes and sighed, "Due to our unfortunate duty, we were obligated to kill them. Needless to say, Naruto would not have taken kindly to that… especially when he discovered that Zelda in particular was pregnant, based on her scent. She had just recently conceived, at the time. That being said, I did everything in my power to prevent this from happening, even going so far as to deliberately go into my trances to warn you what would happen, despite the more… embarrassing side-effects of my actions."

"I thought that was caused by the methods Dae used to revive you," Miranda pointed out.

"That is partially true," Sistina clarified. "It wore off within a day or two, but I forced myself back into a trance the moment I knew what was going on. Due to the fact I had yet to fully recover, though, I… broke, for lack of a better term, and found myself stuck in an erratic state for so long I lost track. Ultimately, though, it worked out and I was able to change the course of our fates."

"Which is good," Naruto sighed in relief. "Had I found out that you killed anyone I care about, let alone one of my pregnant wives, I would have made what happened at Pieta look tame in comparison. To give you an idea, I have about nine or ten transformations. Me turning into a mountain sized fox to destroy Pieta is only my sixth strongest transformation."

"Uh… s-sixth?" Sophia asked in a tiny voice.

" _Ten_ transformations?!" Noel exclaimed.

"The only person here who's seen me in my strongest transformation is Clarice." Naruto said, pointing at the brunette in question with his thumb. "I used it to heal her stigma and… unusual condition, because her body was somehow rejecting the conversion process that made her a hybrid. Seeing that she needed so much more work on her, I felt that my usual healing method needed a bit more oomph to succeed."

Clarice giggled, "You even saw me naked when you finished," she teased. "I still think you destroyed my clothes on purpose, though I certainly don't mind~!"

Naruto chuckled and gave Miria a kiss on the neck when she growled, "To be fair, the clothes here aren't as durable as they are back in the Elemental Nations… at least not the ones used for military purposes."

There was an awkward silence, before Raftela decided to break it. "I am grateful that you did this, Sistina," she said. "I am in your debt."

"I owe ya one, too," Neideen added with a grin. "So… what now?"

"There's something that's bothering me when it comes to you." Naruto admitted as he looked at Neideen. "Your yoki… feels a lot like someone else's here. Teresa's. Can anyone of you explain why?"

"Dae," Miranda said. "When he failed to revive Teresa of the Faint Smile, he combined her remains with those of Neideen and revived her instead. That's why she's so much more powerful than anyone else he revived, despite having been Number 9 when she died."

"I thought so." the blond sighed; then he looked towards the door, where he knew Clare was. "Clare, can you come in please? I think they deserve to know why Teresa was unable to be revived."

Clare peered into the room, frowning. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Besides' if they try anything," he crackled his knuckles threateningly. "I'll kick their pretty asses."

"Kinky~!" Neideen chirped, immediately making Naruto feel a bit awkward. That was… not the reaction he was expecting. Then Cassandra sighed and whacked the perverted woman across the scalp.

"Enough of that!" she berated.

"...I approve of that one," Miria commented with a satisfied nod. If the pointy-eared woman kept it up, she'd honestly not mind if Cassandra joined the family.

Clare sighed and walked into the room and stood beside her husband. Noel and Sophia both locked eyes with her as they felt Teresa's yoki inside of her. So Dae grafted her flesh and blood into her too? Noel squint her eyes to _really_ get a look at her. Something about this woman was… familiar for some reason. It was gnawing at her. "You look familiar to me for some reason. Have I seen you before?"

Clare locked eyes with the woman and nodded. "I was with Teresa when you, Irene, Sophia and Priscilla were sent to kill her." she put her hand to her chest and added, "I have her flesh and blood in me."

Naruto decided to drop the bomb, so to speak, by adding, "She is also the reason why Teresa wasn't revived." To show rather than tell what her husband ment, Clare closed her eyes and focused. Then, before everyone's eyes, she started to change. Her hair became longer and curlier. Her form became slightly bigger, her breasts slightly reduced in size, though the rest of her started looking slightly older. Sophia and Noel could barely believe their eyes as Teresa came into being right in front of them.

"Because I am right here, alive in Clare." Teresa said, as she opened her eyes. She gave Noel, Sophia, Rosemary and Hysteria a faint smile. "So many familiar faces… I honestly thought there'd be less people I recognized among this new task force. Such a pleasant surprise."

Miranda blinked repeatedly in disbelief. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in a dead faint. Naruto blinked owlishly at that. Seems the young woman couldn't handle the revelation that the Strongest of all Number Ones was actually here among them. Cassandra quickly caught her friend though and slowly eased her down on the chair before she accidentally hurt herself.

Lutecia just blinked. "Well, that certainly explains a lot..."

Neideen grinned at the new arrival, appraising her thoroughly. "Interesting…" Naruto had quite the beauty, there.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, Teresa has been alive all this time in Clare."

The woman in question giggled before sauntering on up to her son-in-law and pulled his chin up before giving Naruto a kiss on the lips. That took Noel and Sophia by surprise, since the last time they saw Teresa she was a cold hearted bitch. The only person that managed to wiggle their way into her heart was Clare.

"What the story behind the two of you then?" Sophia asked after Teresa pulled away.

Naruto shrugged, "I fucked her. After that she became putty in my hands… so to speak." At that, Neideen couldn't help but laugh her ass off. "Yes. Laugh it up, why don't you." he told her in mock anger.

Teresa gave him a faint smile as she walked behind the blond, then she leaned against him and rest her bosom on top of his head. "I would keep fucking you and drain your balls dry of their seed, if I had any say in it~." she crudely said while leering at him. "But, poor Clare's limits are much lower than mine and I don't want to hurt her."

"Maybe we'll find a way around that," Naruto said. "If Dae can restore your body then so can Tsunade. We just need to find it. After that, it's just a matter of figuring out how to transfer you into it."

"Seeing as how Teresa's body was combined with Neideen's," Tsunade pointed out, "it should just be a matter of extracting a bit from her and using that to regrow it."

"You would have to find what piece of her is Teresa though," Naruto pointed out the little flaw in that plan. Then he shrugged and added with admittance. "I do like the idea, though. I can infiltrate the Organization again and retrieve what's left of her body from them and bring it back here, if they still have it."

"It's been a while, so I'm not sure if they do or not," Miranda said. "They could have disposed of what was left, for all we know. But, I did help with the splicing, so I can give you a general idea of where to look, assuming you can differentiate between what's hers and Neideen's."

"A simple diagnostic technique would do the trick, in that case," Tsunade said with a nod.

"How big a piece would you need from her?" Naruto asked. "I know you grew an arm to replace my lost one by using your grandfather's cells…"

'Not very big," Tsunade said. "Mind you, having something sizeable to work with will speed up the process, but even a few cells will do. So a few drops of blood, maybe a piece of skin, that kind of thing… Maybe both for good measure."

"Sounds like a plan if you ask me," Neideen said. Giving only that much to the cause was child's play for one of her kind, even if she was an offensive type. Besides, helping Naruto revive Teresa was a good place to start if she wanted to get him to like her… granted, so was the blowjob she gave his clone, but a little redundancy wouldn't hurt.

"Are you able to do it now?" Naruto asked the former Hokage.

Tsunade scoffed. "Of course, I _am_ a doctor." she reminded him. "I always keep a vial or two on me to craft antidotes and poisons. I can use one of them to draw blood and the other to get a skin sample." Naruto was happy to hear that, as was Teresa herself; then Tsunade looked to Neideen and asked, "If that is okay with you of course?"

"Will I need to strip down?" the one-eyed woman asked with a thoughtful look.

"Since I'm not an expert on how you women are created, I'll guess, with no?" Tsunade replied, "All you should need to do is roll up your sleeve, so I can take a little bit of blood. That way I will be able to find out what has Teresa's cells and what doesn't."

"Most of Teresa's flesh was implanted in the abdominal region," Miranda pointed out. "So if you want her flesh, Neideen will have to be topless."

"Which means I can't close her stigma, yet." Naruto sighed. "I'll help out with that when we're done here, since that sounds like something we should relocate to the clinic for."

Neideen shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright. We _are_ just about done here aren't we? I mean, we _are_ changing sides now, right? So what else is there to talk about?"

"Admittedly, not much." Naruto replied, "There are awakened beings living here, but as I mentioned before: they aren't eating any innocent people; they haven't been for the past year… some for longer. It depends on how long they've been with me. So long as you leave them alone, they should return the favor."

"I wish to know more about you, in particular," Raftela stated. "Would you be so kind as to leave a clone for me to speak with?"

"I don't see any harm in that." he replied. Then Naruto looked to the rest, "I suppose you women would all want to be healed of your stigmas as well?"

Several of them perked up at that.

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Uranus replied.

"Same here," Elizabeth chimed in.

"Naruto needs to see what he's healing," Teresa told them with an amused smile. "In other words, you have to be naked."

A few of them blushed at that, but most didn't seem to mind too much. Miranda was still out cold, so it was hard to tell in her case. Naruto let out a chuckle as he pecked Miria several times on the scalp. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing what they look like naked. They're all gorgeous women after all~."

Neideen giggled at that. "Flatterer~!"

Several women blushed or giggled in response as well, enjoying the complement to varying degrees, though others seemed unimpressed or unamused by it. Miria being one of the latter, and show showed what she thought of his words… by whacking him across the head with a twitching eye. Compared to the hits he was used to taking, that felt more like an irritated poke. Nevertheless, Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Okay, I deserve that." He then hugged her close, pacifying her immediately as he nipped and suckled at her neck, marking her as his with a nice, fat hickey.

Miria mewled pathetically, her knees trembling at the sensation. "S-stop that you cheater!" thank the Twins above that she was sitting down on her hubby's lap, else she would be on the floor right about now.

Naruto chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. "But you love it when I shower you with attention, babe~! Why would I stop giving you attention?"

The former Number 6 mewled once more, now trembling pleasurably in his grasp. "I'm trying to be mad at you for hitting on them like I'm _supposed_ to, damn it!" She gasped and shuddered as one of Naruto's hands slipped in between her legs. She spread them open reflexively, giving her man access to her already-dripping cunt. Thank the Twins no one could see what he was doing under the table! Naruto was aware that they were being watched, but couldn't find it in himself to give a damn. Miria needed his attention damnit! "I don't like it when you're mad at me though," he kissed her several times along the neck and jaw, before adding, "it makes me afraid you'll leave me. Though the angry sex makes up for it, no?" He chuckled again when Miria elbowed him in the ribs.

"You will give me another kid before allowing any of them in," she told him. Miria paused to think about it for a moment. "...unless Hilda wants in, but I don't know how likely that is, given her personality."

Said friend was red as a beetroot at the moment. That was _very_ unlikely… yup! Extremely so! He'd be more likely to survive getting half his head lopped off!

"I'm pretty sure she'd try to take my head off if I tried," Naruto said with a chuckle. "And besides, I don't go for anyone that has no interest in me. Even if I'm interested in them."

"Noted…" Neideen chirped.

"...and you're giving me _two_ kids before I allow _that_ one anywhere near you!"

* * *

Sometimes, Naruto wondered just how his life had gotten so hectic. After the meeting concluded, Riful's clone dispelled herself, as did the ones belonging to Chronos, Luciela, Rafaela, Nina, and Clarice; Neideen and Miranda went with Tsunade and Shizune. Samui had gone back to the rest of her team. Octavia and Europa, had gone to keep to themselves. Though in the case of Europa she probably went to go take a nap or something. Octavia most likely took to read in the library to pass the time. Dietrich and Priscilla were left to their own devices after the meeting with the Crimson Guard concluded - though the former _literally_ got down on her hands and knees and begged for the forgiveness of Sophia and Noel for her killing them.

Long story short, the former Numbers 4 and 5 awkwardly forgave her. If only to get the awakened being to stop begging. After that the brunette had left with a noticeable skip to her step. Tabitha stayed around to be near her captain. Teresa and by extension had stayed so she could catch up with Noel and Sophia. Cynthia had left as did Jean, though not before they made their presence known - and in the process surprising the _hell_ out of Cassandra's generation, when they saw that Cynthia _did_ almost look like a carbon copy of Miranda. And lastly Miria stayed to be right beside her best friend and _everyone_ that knew Miria could see how different she was. How _happy_ she was to see her friend Hilda amongst the living. The blond sighed as he drummed his fingers against his fake arm. He was leaning on the wall beside the door of the chamber the Crimson Guard - excluding Neideen - were occupying. Teresa, Tabitha and Miria were also in there.

"Making me stand outside..." he mumbled, "I don't see the reason why; I am going to see them naked anyway…" honestly, Naruto was tempted to just get up and leave; it was a temptation he managed to kick to the curb. Then, he sensed someone approaching with mischievous intent.

Neideen had managed to give the former Kage and her assistant the slip, masking her yoki to the point that even he couldn't detect it as she made a beeline for him. Unfortunately for the lustful woman, the blond - thanks to his training with the Toads and Killer B - was able to sense her approaching. Feeling a bit mischievous himself Naruto leapt up and stuck his feet to the wall, then he crossed his arms and closed his eyes and waited. Alas, he had underestimated her own abilities as she immediately looked up and grinned at Naruto. "Well, _hello_ , there, handsome~!" she cooed. "How about you come down here and give me a good time. I'll make it worth your while~."

Naruto opened a single eye and looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be with Granny-Tsunade, Shizune and the Cynthia-lookalike?" he asked, looking down at the eye-patch wearing woman.

Neideen giggled and placed her hands on her hips. "I could tell that the man who was so kind as to put a roof over my head was bored," she pointed out. "What kind of guest would I be if I just stood idly by and let the oh, so kind Lord of Morris die of boredom?"

"You can't die of boredom," he deadpanned, then his expression turned to one of thoughtfulness as he added, sounding unsure, "I think..." then he cleared his throat and looked at the woman completely. "Also, you were supposed to be on the other side of the citadel. How were you able to tell I was bored?"

"You'd be surprised what I can detect by reading your yoki," she replied with a giggle.

"It's not _that_ surprising." the blond admitted with a nonchalant shrug, "I know a few people who can do the same, but with the type of energy I use when I am not using yoki." Like his distant cousin, Karin. And Kurama with his negative emotion sensing… and himself who can do the same. Naruto hummed thoughtfully, "In hindsight, though, it made sense that this task force assigned to deal with us - mostly me - would have an 'Eye' among them."

"The ones who can be considered a better 'Eye' than me are Sistina, and Lutecia." Neideen admitted with a shrug and an easy-going smile. "At least that is what their nicknames are implied to be. One doesn't get 'Divine Oracle' or 'The Universal' without a reason… except maaaaybe Sistina."

"By the process of elimination: Sistina is the 'Divine Oracle' and Lutecia is 'The Universal', right? Why is that?"

"Sistina is pretty obvious; she has visions that can come true. She even had one of the failed attempt at Teresa's revival, which came true. And it was said that she could talk to the Twin Goddesses themselves, according to her reputation," Neideen said with a shrugged. "As for Lutecia, she's reputed to be a jack-of-all-trades type, capable of just about anything the most warriors have to specialize in. Didn't stop her from getting her butt handed to her when she allowed it to go to her head, and tried to pick a fight against someone in the North who had around a century's worth of experience more than her."

Naruto immediately had a good idea who that was. "Isley, I take it?"

"Yup," Neideen confirmed. "She doesn't like to talk about it though. Apparently, she finds how she died to him really embarrassing."

"Hmm… I'll say. She was a jack-of-all trades, and was good in just about everything and she _still_ got her ass handed to her by someone who is weaker than her." then Naruto let out a chuckle. "Too bad she didn't realise at the time that being good at everything doesn't automatically make you experienced. My old mentor, once told me an old motto of the Sarutobi Clan when he was training me: jack-of-all trades, master of none. Being good at a little bit of everything will always be trumped by the skill of a master in one field."

"He sounded like a wise man," Neideen praised. "what happened to him?"

"He was killed." Naruto answered in a flat, and dead tone.

Neideen winced sympathetically. "The one killed by his previous student?"

That caught Naruto by surprise. "...Let me guess: Sistina?"

Neideen smiled at him. "She was very informative," she replied. "Out of everyone in the Crimson Guard, she knows you the best… though I wouldn't mind knowing more about you, myself" She came off as more friendly than flirty when saying that, but Naruto could tell the blonde still wanted to boink chuckled nervously, not quite used to women wanting him the way Neideen did. She came off as so… forward. It was very different from the others. Even that horde from Nami paled in comparison, and that was saying something! The former Number 9 grinned like a cheshire cat, knowing damn well that Naruto found her both intimidating and attractive. "Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me~?" she teased.

Naruto stared, then took a deep breath and said, "...I am not going to respond to that," as he crossed his legs to hide his boner. How the _hell_ did she see his erection while he was what… a good ten feet above her? It didn't make sense! Neideen giggled again. "No need to be so crank," she said. "Just come down here and I will be _happy_ to... help you out with that little problem~!" She licked her lips, eyeballing him hungrily.

As if a higher being was looking down in disapproval, the door was slammed open, curtsy of Miria. She glared ferociously at Neideen, until she realised that the woman was _not_ fucking her husband.

"Oh, hi honey!"

She looked to her left and up upon hearing Naruto's voice. Miria blinked owlishly, her mind connecting the dots. "Good boy," she praised. Then, the former Number 6 glared once more at Neideen. "Aren't you supposed to be with Tsunade and her assistant?"

"She snuck away from them because she felt I was bored… turns out her yoki sensing is like Galatea's." Naruto told her. "I stuck myself to the wall to make sure she doesn't do anything perverted."

"I could tell," Miria said with an approving smile.

Naruto smiled back at her, feeling pleasantly happy now that she was happy. "Am I allowed to go in now? Or do I have to stay out a little bit more? Also," the blond looked at Neideen again, "you _really_ should get back to Tsunade. She has a short temper."

The former Number 9 gave him a playful salute as she said, "aye-aye, sir~!" Deciding that was her que to leave, Neideen turned on her heel and did just that.

"I don't like her!" Miria huffed, crossing her arms as she glared at the retreating blonde. She then looked to Naruto as he hopped off the wall and said, "you are allowed in. Just don't try anything unless I'm participating."

Naruto chuckled warmly at that. He couldn't help but find her possessiveness to be so cute! "Alright, alright," he said. "Lead the way, you adorable woman!" Miria turned beet red in an instant and giggled. Then both husband and wife entered the room, with the former closing the door behind them. Back in the room, a now naked Hilda couldn't help but stare. Her old friend looked so happy. And she couldn't understand why she was happy with that… that… that womaniser! She took a deep calming breath and pushed those thoughts aside for now.

"Anyway, Miria, how is your training in chakra coming along?" Naruto asked. "Do you need any help with anything? Do you want to use me as a test dummy for any techniques?"

"No, I'm doing fine," she giggled. "I'd like to show you a new technique I've had in the works for a while when we're done here, though."

"Noted," Naruto replied. "I'll set some time aside for that, then." He then looked to the other naked women, surprising several of them - Hilda in particular - by keeping his eyes above their necks, and asked, "so, who's first?"

Sistina smiled at him and stepped 's hackles immediately raised, knowing damn well the woman wanted _her_ man, but kept it to herself. Feeling her negativity though, Naruto placted his woman by rubbing her back in a circular manner giving her a massaging sensation. And almost immediately, the sandy-brunette was placated; she moaned, and leaned against his touch. Hilda was legitimately surprised and impressed. It was odd… but in a good way.

"No need to get jealous, Miria." Naruto told her as he pecked his wife on the cheek, "You know I think you're gorgeous, too, and I will always be there for you, no matter how big our family gets~!" Miria gave him a peck of her own on the cheek and stepped back so he could get started.

"I foresee something… interesting in the near future," Sistina giggled. Then, she leered at Miria and added. "Something that ends with you having a little girl on the way~!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Naruto looked at Miria then back to Sistina, then back to Miria again. "Really, now?" he looked at Sistina once more, making sure to maintain eye-contact while he was at it, "Are you going to tell us, or be purposely vague and leave it at that?"

Sistina giggled teasingly. "Oh, I'm sure it doesn't take much imagination to know what I mean," she cooed. "Phantom Miria has quite the reputation among your wives as being your most possessive one."

"Tell me about it," he chuckled, "she and one other woman practically kidnapped me, not too long ago for three weeks after hearing that I knocked up the maid. They almost killed me during that... session. Totally worth it, though."

"Yes… worth it~" a smiling Miria said with a dreamy sigh. The sex was simply _amazing_. Then she looked at her man and said in a tone that dared him to refuse, "I want another snuggle session from you when we're done here." The Divine Oracle giggled knowingly. That was going to happen much sooner than anyone else could predict.

Naruto looked at her and chuckled, "Heh heh, anything you want honey," then he looked at Sistina and said, "I'm going to need you to tilt your head up; I'm going to start at your neck and move my way down. Also, if you feel a warmth spreading through your body, or a burning tingling sensation where your stigma is, then don't worry. It's just my yoki healing it up."

"And restoring my ability to have babies," she added impishly.

Miria cleared her throat, none too happy to hear that.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Yes. That too. It's a side effect."

Sistina giggled again and obliged, tilting her head up and letting Naruto do his thing. Everyone watched intently when they felt his yoki flare, and to their surprise, they found a bubbling crimson cloak enveloping his right hand.

"Also, it can feel really good for some people… so… do try to stay still." the blond told her, his experiences with Alicia, Beth and Dietrich coming to the forefront of his mind.

"I'll do my best," she promised with a lewd smile.

"I'm honestly surprised," Lutecia said as she watched the entire conversation with wide eyes. "I thought he was going to be more… crude. Like Neideen. And look at our naked bodies, marred by the stigmas as they are. I'm glad to be wrong."

"Neideen was outside." Cassandra said, "I'm surprised that he managed to keep it in his pants."

"My reputation paints me in a light that makes people think I am a womanizer." Naruto muttered in mild annoyance, "but that's not the case. I just happen to be a bit of a… magnet, I guess? I honestly don't know why, not that I'm complaining. I love every last one of my wives and lovers and they love me back."

"Indeed they do," Sistina said. "It makes others want to join because you treat your women so well. They want in, because they know you're a good mate."

Naruto shrugged at that; then he pressed his yoki enveloped fingers to the base of her neck. Almost immediately the long wavy-haired blonde let out a choked gasp as an intense heat spread through her physique. She instinctively leaned forward, pressing against his fingers as a guttural moan sounded from her throat. The yoki on the blond's fingers hissed as it burned away at the corrupt flesh that was Sistina's stigma and the stitching that held it closed. And then Naruto slowly moved his hand down, dragging his fingers through the valley of her mewled as her eyes fluttered closed; her knees trembled, as they threatened to buckle from the pleasure. And it only got more and more intense when he reached her abdomen. Seeing how unstable the woman was, Naruto got her arm around his shoulder to keep her from suddenly falling down. Then he kept moving his hand down her abdomen until he reached her mons-pubis.

Sistina squealed and giggled at the sensation, giving him a lewd grin as he ripped his hand away from her so no one would get the wrong idea. Then she rubbed at the place where her previously unhealable wound was at, and was happy to feel unblemished skin in its place. She can barely remember the last time she felt unblemished skin on her. Giggling Sistina turned around to show the others and spread her arms, "In case any of you were still doubting his ability, here is the proof: he _can_ heal our stigmas."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned his head and saw that Roxanne had practically materialized beside him. "Hello~!" the woman giggled.

Miria was clinging onto his arm possessively, glaring at Roxanne, before anyone in the room had a chance to blink. "On second thought, you can have the one-eyed hussy, so long as you keep _her_ away from the bedroom." Miria couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this woman raised all manner of red flags. She was dangerous!

"I'm glad for your vote of confidence, Miria." Naruto deadpanned without taking his eyes away from the curly-haired, pigtailed blonde. "I can tell when someone has malicious intent. You don't need to worry about me." and this woman had negative intent radiating off of her so much he could probably sense it from ten miles away! Hell, from here, he could practically _taste_ it! "And besides, I do have a way for taking care of naughty women like her."

"Oh, really?" Roxanne cooed. Then, she yelped when Naruto gave her a firm swat on the rear.

"Yes, really," Naruto said with an impish grin. "Honestly, I could just kill you and be done with it; but _this_ is a more fun way, don't you agree~?"

"Ooh~!" she purred. "Very interesting~!"

Miria growled viciously at the blonde, not liking her one bit. "I _will_ be keeping an eye on you!"

"Well, you _did_ say to not try anything unless you're participating," Naruto said with a grin, and then Miria let out a squawk when she felt her husband give her a firm swat on the rear too. "Do you want to take part, honey?"

"Oh, stop it," Miria grumbled, forcing her blush back down. "Let's get this healing done and out of the way, first. I'll… think about it in the meantime."

"Aw, and I wanted to see my wife naked~." he whined overdramatically, which got everyone else in the room to sweatdrop and got Miria to finally blush a ferocious red.

Miria cleared her throat and backed off, crossing her arms with a huff. "J-just heal her and be done with it, already!"

Naruto laughed warmly at his woman's antics. "Alright, alright, I'll get to it." Then he looked back to Roxanne and lift her head so he could get better access to the top of her stitched stigma. Her knees bucked on contact when she felt his energy flowing into her, the yoki hissing as it burned away at the switches and corrupted skin. As he moved his fingers down her neck and into the valley of her breasts, Naruto was forced to catch her, though he _certainly_ didn't mind.

Poor Roxanne writhed and moaned heatedly at the sensations washing over her, and as she felt his fingers slowly moving past her bosom and down her abdomen, a familiar, long-missed pressure building up in her loins as a result. Though not quite inexperienced, she was still a featherweight. The instant Naruto reached her groin, he pulled away as she let out an aroused growl; that was the only warning Naruto had before Roxanne wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him to her mashing her tits against his broad chest as she ground her hips against his leg. The woman was dry humping him like a bitch in heat. She was so close, damn it! She was _just_ about to cum harder than ever in her life when he pulled away and she knew it! Roxanne let out a squawk when Naruto suddenly pushed her away, and leapt up to the ceiling… and stayed there.

"Yeah, no. As attractive you are, I am _not_ going to piss off my wife." Naruto said. "I've been doing that alot lately."

Fourteen out of sixteen women that made up the Crimson Guard all craned their necks up to look at him with wide eyes. "What… How did... How is that... Huh!?" Hysteria exclaimed; seeing someone stick to a surface wasn't surprising in itself, since some awakened beings could do the same thing when they're in their true forms. But for a _human_ to do it; _that_ was what surprised her. Then Miria surprised them by leaping up and stuck to the ceiling as she clung onto her man's arm, snuggling up to him.

"M-Miria! You can do that too?!" Hilda exclaimed; she was unable to hide her surprise

"He taught me and every one of our comrades living here, in the ways of his homeland," Miria explained.

At that, Sistina chimed in. "In my original vision, Undine's team, which is currently comprised of former Numbers 11, 15, and 24, managed to kill nine of us, before they were taken down," she said. "Neideen, Roxanne, Miranda, Uranus, Elizabeth, Chloe, Lutecia, Licht and Noel. Mind you, we had not shared each other's techniques in that timeline, but that alone speaks volumes about how strong they are now."

"No kidding," Cassandra said; she was admittedly impressed. "they took out three Number Ones in that original vision." then she frowned and asked, "In that vision who was the one to start that?"

"A little bit of both sides, admittedly," Sistina replied with a shrug. "Undine and her unit were acting in self-defense, though their leader is a bit of a hothead. Raftela had ordered us to engage out of duty, we have been given orders by Elder Rimuto to kill any defectors we come across, after all."

"I take it you didn't have the knowledge of what he was capable of in that 'timeline' then?" Hilda asked.

"I was dead," Sistina pointed out. "After trying to warn you that we stood no chance, I was executed as a traitor."

"...Ah." Hilda replied in a tiny voice.

"So, it seems you dying early on led to our ultimate demise." Cassandra concluded.

"What form did I use to take them out?" Naruto asked.

"A mountain sized, golden fox with three heads and many tails." Sistina replied, "A large, black sphere with four spinning blades, with many more spheres orbiting around it was used to wipe us all but one out at once."

"...A Bijū Wakusei Rasenshuriken?!" Naruto asked in wonder. "Damn, I _was_ pissed… then again, I would be."

"Translation please, honey?" Miria asked.

"Oh sorry, it's called _'Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken'_ , in our language" he said, "Remember the technique Clare described to you, when I used it to kill Riful's consort? It's a _much_ stronger version of that."

"Zelda tried calling for you with the seal tattoo you gave her," Sistina added. "When she did, Hysteria took advantage of her being distracted and cut her down just as you appeared. She was the only one to survive the the Rasen-whatchyamacallit and given a much more… painful death thereafter."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," said former Number One muttered.

"He broke your legs and had you slowly boiled alive in a giant pot of oil."

"Okay… even _I'm_ questioning what the fuck was going through my head in that vision of yours." Naruto was legitimately disturbed by what he was told. First he went Kurama mode, and then he used one of his strongest attacks on them, and _then_ he slowly boiled the survivor alive in oil.

"As I said," Sistina pointed out, "Riful's death changes quite a bit in that timeline. You were far less merciful, partially because that first encounter and near week-long romp she gave you were precisely what you needed."

Never underestimate the power of a good fuck…

Miria was disturbed too. "It sounds like he became a tyrant."

"Only to his enemies," Sistina said with a shrug. "Ophelia being his first lover had some ill effects on him, because her past made him become far more jaded and less willing to show mercy. He still loved his women, though and they were just as willing as they are now to die for him."

"You know, I'm actually impressed with Hysteria." Naruto suddenly said. "Surviving a Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken is no small feat, after all."

Said woman blushed heavily at that.

"It _was_ partially because of her speed," Sistina explained, 'Though I suspect that it was partially intentional. As you put it, you were pissed. In that timeline, And far less forgiving... anyone who so much as hurt your lovers' feelings, even years before the woman in question became your lover, had a tendency to die painfully."

"At its full power, a Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken can potentially destroy this entire continent." Naruto pointed out to her, which was news even for her; and it horrified Miria and everyone else in the room. "Even if it wasn't at full power, it can still destroy several thousand miles of landmass in the blink of an eye. That was why I'm impressed she even survived it in your original vision. It's _that_ powerful."

"Right…" Cassandra muttered uncomfortably, deciding to change the subject. "You mind coming down and healing the rest of us up? I feel weird when I'm not wearing anything for too long."

"Well I certainly don't mind seeing you naked~" he teased her impishly, "You have a nice body, and stigma aside, you have nothing to be ashamed about. But, sure." Naruto and Miria both dropped to the floor at that, with the two flipping mid-air to land on their feet.

Poor Cassandra could feel the heat coming off her cheeks at the complement.

The blond grinned at the blush on her cheeks, "Ooh? A shy one? Teasing you is going to be fun, I think~" then he raised his right hand and willed his yoki to envelop it, "Do you want to go next, pretty lady?"

The former Number One swore there was steam coming off her cheeks. "A-alright."

"...You got dirt on your face!" Roxanne giggled.

Out of sheer habit, Cassandra yelped and started wiping off her face, with the back of her hands and forearms much like a cat, drawing a chuckle from Naruto.

"You're so cute!" he gushed, then Naruto looked at Miria while he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, "Miria, doesn't she look so _cute_ when she's doing that? Can she join the family? Pleaaaase~?" He chuckled when his wife gave him a firm whack upside the head.

"Just heal her!"

"Alright, alright," he said with another chuckle, before addressing the now-thoroughly-flustered Cassandra. "Just tilt your head up a bit and that thing will be gone before you know it, okay?"

"Uh, s-sure," taking a deep breath the elf-eared blonde closed her eyes, tilt her head up and braced herself for what was about to happen. A hot shiver ran up her spine at the sensation as Naruto's yoki sizzled away, burning the stitching and closing the gap. Then he slowly dragged it down.

"It looks like it hurts," Uranus muttered uncomfortably.

Sistina chuckled. "It actually feels rather pleasant," then she looked to Roxanne and added, "as she can attest to, I'm sure."

Roxanne blushed heavily, averting her gaze and crossing her arms with an embarrassed huff.

"One of his lovers was even brought to orgasm when he healed it," Sistina pointed out with a giggle. "Dietrich if recollection of my vision serves."

"It was," Naruto chuckled, he passed the valley of Cassandra's bosom and was now dragging his fingers down her abdomen, "it surprised me just as much as her when that happened, actually." the creator of the Dust Eater Technique shuddered as the warmth of his yoki spread through her body; it was like she was wrapped in a warm blanket.

"It's almost done, Cassie," the blond told her, "just hold on a little bit longer."

Cassandra blushed heavily at the nickname, but nodded. The pleasure was so intense, but she held firm rather cheerfully. She ground her thighs together in an attempt to quell the burning desire that was building up in her loins. And when he finally reached her pelvic region, it was almost too much for her to bare. Then he pulled away, leaving behind pure, unblemished skin in his wake.

"There you go," Naruto said, then he yelped as Cassandra's more, primal instincts kicked in at that moment, demanding that she claim this man as her mate, She roughly grabbed the blond by his tunic and gave him the most heated kiss she could muster, right then and there. Then, her eyes shot wide open as Cassandra realized what the hell she was doing and the former Number One yelped and hopped back a good three feet, unable to believe that just happened.

Naruto blinked owlishly, a dumbfounded look on his face, "That… was a first for me, I think." then he let out an amused chuckle as he pulled a suddenly miffed Miria into a one-armed hug to calm her down. "So, who's next?" he asked.

Feeling she'd seen all she needed to, Hysteria came forth. She suspiciously narrowed her eyes at Miria before looking at the Uzumaki Patriarch expectantly. "I suppose I'm next."

Naruto could feel the jealousy and mistrust coming off of Hysteria in waves. He frowned. Apparently, she didn't care for Miria all that much. He filed that away for now, though, figuring he should get this healing out of the way, first.

"It's up to you," he raised his hand and enveloped it with yoki once more. "Are you ready?"

Hysteria nodded, then raised her chin without another word. Then when his fore and middle fingers touched the beginning of her stigma, the woman closed her eyes as she let out a hiss. The crimson bubbling yoki hissed as it burned away at her stitching and stigma. At the same time, Hysteria felt a warmth spread across her body. Enveloping her, wrapping her in its comfort. Then, like Roxanne, Cassandra and Sistina before her, the blond began to drag his digits down her chest and through the valley of her bosom. Hysteria shuddered as she was wracked with pleasure; though, unlike the others her knees didn't buckle, nor did they shake. She stood still and took it like a professional. It was impressive.

"You know," Naruto started, attempting to make conversation with the woman while he healed her, "I wonder just how fast you are. I would love to race you some time." he was past her bosom by the time he finished talking.

"O-oh? A-and why would you want t-to race me?" Hysteria scoffed and corrected herself, "W-why on earth _would_ I race you?"

Naruto chuckled and stopped momentarily to look the woman in the eyes. "Well, from what Miria told me, your technique is very similar to hers. And Teresa herself confirmed that you're fast. Fast enough to almost kill off your entire generation of warriors, it reminds me of my father's technique to be honest." then he looked back down and continued healing her. "I want to see if you're faster than me."

Hysteria raised an eyebrow at that. Then she gave him a small grin. "I'll think about it." It was an interesting thought, if nothing else.

"That's all I can ask," Naruto was just about to reach her mons-pubis now, "I'm almost done now. Just a few more seconds and… there we go!" Hysteria viciously forced back the whimper that threatened to emerge from her throat at the sudden loss of pleasure. "I have to admit," chuckled Naruto, the crimson yoki around his hand dissipating, "your moniker can easily be referencing to your beauty. Hell, I thought it was, at first."

The former Number One rolled her eyes at that. "Oh, save it for when you're trying to seduce me," she teased.

"Who says I'm not?" he teased back.

"I do," Miria grumbled.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, though he had a fond smile on his face. "Do you want extra attention again?" he asked, looking at his wife from the corner of his eye.

"I want you to bend me over and make me forget how to care that you clearly want to get your jollies from a unit of dead women." Miria huffed.

"Formerly, dead women. They are actually alive, so there is a difference." he corrected her with an impish grin. Then he pulled Miria to him and grabbed her ass, pressing his erection against her cunny while muffling her surprised squawk with his mouth. Miria's eyes rolled back as she spread her legs and wrapped her arms around her man. Returning his kiss, she mewled wantingly into his mouth, urging him down on top of her. If he tried to fuck her right there, she honestly wouldn't mind. It would show these bitches whom her man belonged to.

Hilda covered her mouth, letting out a shocked and distressed cry of, "M-Miria!"

Naruto pulled away from the former Number 6's mouth and chuckled sheepishly at the appalled look on Hilda's face, "Sorry. It's just that Miria tends to get jealous, and to make her happy I usually spoil her by giving her some attention. I think I spoil her a little _too_ much." he gave Miria a swat on the rear, "But I don't mind."

Miria yelped and giggled at the spanking. Then, she leered at her old friend and said, "he's such a caring man~!" She then started grinding her crotch against his and gave Naruto a lewd grin. "Come on, you stud! We all know you want to show them what you're capable of~!"

"Oh, please, _no_!" Cassandra groaned.

Naruto laughed at that, "Miria _is_ kinky when she wants to be." he told the woman with an apologetic look. "And, truth be told, Cassie, I am keeping myself from bending you over and fucking your nice ass in front of the others."

Poor Cassandra was reduced to a flustered, sputtering mess at that. Miria cupped his face and urged him to look at her. "Fuck me first, right here and now, and you can have your fun," she said.

Naruto blinked in surprise at that. Not to long ago she was determined to keep Neideen away; then Roxanne; and now, she's letting him have his fun after he has his way with her? "That… is _very_ tempting, Miria. But… I got several more women to heal, first."

Miria blushed, having forgotten why there were here for a moment there. She then let out a sheepish chuckle and stepped back to let him do his thing without another word. Damn, that was embarrassing!

"Your exact words Miria, was ' _to not try anything unless you're participating_ '," Naruto reminded her once again with another grin; then he pulled Miria into a one armed hug and grabbed her ass as he asked, "So, I'll ask you the same thing I did earlier: do you want to take part, honey?"

Miria's blush deepened as she gave him a grin. "So long as I get first dibs~!"

"Alright, alright; you adorable, _kinky_ woman." Naruto gave his wife another swat on the ass. "Get naked while I heal someone else, then."

Now having interpreted this as the moment she's supposed to be 'impaled upon his mighty spear', Raftela stepped forth. She surprised Naruto by boldly pressing herself against him, Raftela felt her tits being squished against his broad chest was weird, but in a good way; so she leaned against him even more and closed her eyes as she started wiggling her breasts against the fabric of his tunic. This woman had as much tact as Alicia and Beth did when he first brought them, Renee and Dietrich with him to Nile after rescuing his wife Galatea.

She was _clearly_ interested in him.

Naruto chuckled warmly at her, patting the former Number 10 on the head. "Step back so I can heal you right up, okay?" he politely asked, giving her a peck on the forehead.

Raftela stiffened at the shows of affection at first, not quite knowing how to react. Why were her cheeks burning? It was so odd, yet it made her feel… happy. She smiled at him timidly, and obliged. Remembering that he wanted the other women to tilt their heads back, she did that as well, waiting for him to heal her up. Thinking back, she was also reminded that healing the stigma restored their fertility as a side-effect, so getting that done and over with would help her proceed in giving Naruto those children Sistina had mentioned. The crimson bubbling yoki enveloping his hand once more, Naruto pressed his fore and middle fingers against the base of her neck and slowly dragged it down. And like the previous four women, the yoki hissed as it burned at the corrupted flesh and stitches that held it shut, while healing the stigma at the same time. Raftela closed her eyes and mewled as she was overcome with pleasure, and leaned against his fingers out of instinct as she felt them traverse down the valley of her breasts. The warmth of his yoki coddled her, warming her, wrapping her like a blanket. It felt so good! Then Naruto reached to her abdomen and kept traversing down to her groin. He slowly leaned down to make the healing process easier on his arm; when he finally reached her mons-pubis he pulled away… but not before giving her tits a nice squeeze and her ass a swat. Just to see if he can get a reaction out of her.

He was not disappointed as Raftela shuttered blissfully, her knees buckling in an instant. Naruto caught her before she could fall down however, and he let out a chuckle. "You remind me of Alicia and Beth when I first met them. Emotionless, but, they were so kinky~."

Raftela blushed harder, staring at him oddly as she tilted her head. Naruto chuckled again, unable to help but find that so damn _cute_! Then he looked at the rest of the now… 9 women that were left to be healed. "So, which one of you wants to get this out of the way?" he asked them.

Hilda reluctantly stepped forward, giving him a warning look. "If you try anything, I _will_ hurt you," she assured.

"I had gotten a similar threat before…" he looked to Miria who was now naked and asked, "who was the one that made that exact same threat to me?"

Miria shrugged, her engorged breasts bouncing with the motion. "I can't remember. I am _pretty_ sure you mentioned it was Rafaela, she _was_ fairly resistant to you at the beginning and was adamant in keeping you away from Luciela."

Hilda noted that Miria's breasts were bigger than her own out the corner of her eye. That… was different. She remembered them being smaller. Her hips were also wider. Why was that?

"Very true," he admitted, "Rafaela was pretty much a wall at the beginning. So was Veronica too." Naruto added as an afterthought. "Anyway," he coughed and brought his attention back to Miria's old friend, "let's get started on healing you, no?"

Hilda tilted her head back slightly and waited for him to heal her without another word. Then he did the same thing as he did to the previous five. And Hilda flinched in surprise by how… good the burning sensation felt. It didn't hurt, which was odd to her.

"I guess you don't like me then?" Naruto asked her and when Hilda didn't answer, he shrugged. "Honestly, I don't blame you. I can understand where you're coming from, in a way. I bet you think I corrupted your friend, somehow. Right?"

Hilda scowled, before giving him a flat look. Of _course_ she did! Miria was so much more modest, all those years ago…

"Did you know that Miria offered to be my sex slave, just so she could get my help to take down the Organization?" he asked. "I declined, because I didn't want her to force herself into a relationship with me like that."

"T-then what is she _now_ if you r-refused?"

"My wife," Naruto chuckled. "Even after I turned her offer down, she came onto me. Even though I didn't hold her life in my hands, she still gave her body and innocence to me."

"I… did it because I wanted to," Miria muttered timidly. "After seeing what he was capable of, I simply couldn't resist. Furthermore, he offered to help me for free, because he had a bone to pick with the Handlers, already… mind you, I didn't marry him until I realized that he'd knocked me up. When that happened I was… understandably mad at him." She averted her gaze, somewhat embarrassed.

"You told me you'd chop my dick off and feed it to me if I made you give birth to a bastard," Naruto pointed out with a chuckle. In hindsight it was amusing as all hell. He never saw her so panicked before. "I thought it was so hot, with how assertive you were… threats to dismember me aside." he was fairly down Hilda's abdomen by this point and was nearing her groin.

"That was the child you named after me, wasn't it?" Hilda asked, visibly flustered.

"Yeah, it was." Naruto replied with a chuckle, "Seeing how much you meant to her, I decided if our first child was a girl then, I would allow Miria to name her. She naturally choose your name."

Hilda bit her lip nervously. "I'm… so flattered," she timidly muttered. "I'd like to meet her, when we're done here."

"Alright," Naruto said, "And… done!" he pulled his fingers away from Hilda's mons-pubis and gave her ass a playful swat. Hilda yelped, jumping almost a foot in the air on contact. She landed in Naruto's arms and upon hearing him chuckle in amusement Hilda glared at him. Then she proceeded to give him a wack across the head for his troubles. Not that it did anything other than give him an irritated itch.

"I have to admit, you are simply gorgeous~." he flirted, "Like my wife, Miria."

"P-put me down you pervert!"

"Alright, alright," Naruto said with another chuckle. Then he set Hilda down on her feet, and gave her another playful, yet soft swat on the rear again; he also copped a feel on her ass while he was at it. Try as he might, he couldn't resist. She rewarded him with a stomp on the foot and a vicious growl.

Naruto bit down on his lower lip, "Hmm…" he whimpered, " thank the twins I'm wearing shoes. Otherwise that would have hurt." then he took a deep breath, and gave Hilda another swat on the rear only this time it was harder. "Off you go," he chirped. "I've got others to heal~!" then he looked to his wife, Miria and added, "You can go and keep her company if you want."

Miria giggled and sauntered on up to her man, reaching down and undoing his pants before he had time to react. She then gave him a smoldering kiss as they fell down and started jerking his massive erection. Seeing what the woman was clearly up to, Raftela decided to join in. The emotionless woman circled around and pressed her modest bust against Naruto's back and gently started fondling his balls like she'd read in one of those Icha Icha books. Legacy, if she recalled correctly. Wait, no… it was actually Taboo, now that she distinctly remembered the hands being described as small and dainty to the point of looking rather frail. It was the gentle touch that made it feel good, yes? A man's genitals were sensitive, after all; she didn't want to hurt him.

" _Well…_ that _escalated quickly,"_ Naruto thought. Having two sexy women fondling his genitals like this? He wasn't going to complain about it. Not to mention, the blond had a feeling they weren't going to let him go; and he did notice the… hungry way Sistina was staring at him. The same went for Cassandra and Roxanne, though the former was clearly trying and failing to hide it. Hysteria was blatantly staring at the fifteen inch cock with wide eyes and a slightly gaping mouth. Her mouth suddenly became dry as she stared. Were they supposed to get that big?! She couldn't believe her eyes!

Naruto's breathing began to shorten, and so, before he was completely overwhelmed by their ministrations the blond made a clone to continue with healing the rest of the women. When the doppelganger scurried off to do his duty, the original wrapped his arms around Miria and lifted her up, before impaling her upon his mighty cock. The former Number 6 yelped and wailed in pleasure as she felt the long-missed sensation of her husband parting her inner walls and filling her so. She wrapped her arms and legs around him to brace herself as Naruto thrust into her and made his woman start bouncing on his dick.

"By the Sage, I _missed_ the feel of your cunt around my cock you little slut~!" growled the blond. "Go on, tell them how much you love it when I fuck you; when I _use_ you as my little sex toy~!"

Miria mewled as she was bounced up and down along his massive shaft. "He feels so good~!" she moaned, in a tone full of lust, She turned her head to look at her old friend Hilda who was staring at the mating pair with an appalled look. Miria grinned with a scatterbrained look on her face. "You all have _got_ to try him! He can scratch that itch in places you never _knew_ you had~!"

Roxanne licked her lips hungrily while Cassandra's cheeks burned brightly at the sight. Both wanted some, though the former was _far_ more willing to admit it. And due to her old stalker tendencies rearing their ugly head, Roxanne was thinking of a way to get him all to herself. Thankfully, it didn't involve getting rid of her competition; she wasn't stupid; the woman remembered what Sistina had said Naruto had done to them in her original vision and here he is more laid back and friendly. She did _not_ want to wake up a sleeping giant in the worst way possible. That in mind, Roxanne scooted on up and started fingering Miria's clit to try and get her off more quickly. The sooner this brunette was done, the sooner she could hop on for a ride, after all.

Poor Miria didn't know what hit her, going cross-eyed on contact as her whole body shuddered in pleasure. Naruto chuckled at the display, feeling the lust coming off Roxanne in waves. She wanted some _so_ badly, and was in no mood to wait. Well, if she was so impatient then he will just have to indulge her. Meanwhile Rosemary had been healed of her stigma and was now watching him plowing his wife, with Roxanne trying to get her off. The newly-healed sandy brunette was living up to her nickname in new ways, as she blushed harder than she even thought possible. Meanwhile, the clone who'd just healed her was currently in the middle of giving Sophia the same treatment, while Noel gave the doppelganger a suspiciously impish grin. Naruto let loose another amused chuckle when he spotted that, knowing full well what she was planning. But, for now, he kept going, latching his mouth onto one of Miria's nipples and suckling away as Roxanne grabbed and started playing with the other.

Miria threw her head back and wailed in pleasure as she came faster and harder than she had in years. The room spun before her eyes as her juices gushed forth and her inner walls clamped around Naruto's dick with near-paralyzing force. Naruto grunted in exertion at the feel of her tight babymaker milking him for his seed, practically sucking his dick as he struggled to move within her. And the feel of Raftela fondling his balls, along with Miria's clenching and unclenching cootch squeezing him, had brought the Uzumaki Patriarch to the edge a lot quicker than he had expected.

Naruto slammed himself into Miria's fluttering cootch one last time and roared as he blew a massive load deep within her. Miria gurgled pathetically at the feel of his wet heat flooding her loins, filling her pussy to the brim and beyond. She felt some of it leak out and whimpered at the loss, but at the same time, she was so damn satisfied. The former Number 6 unhooked her legs and did her best to stand on shaking knees as Naruto helped her to a nearby chair before giving his wife a kiss on the forehead. Miria giggled at that, before drifting off, the mind-numbing orgasm had worn her down as she drifted off to sleep while basking in the afterglow. The instant she was taken care of, Roxanne, pulled Naruto into a smoldering kiss and urged him down on top of her, wanting to be taken right there on the floor.

"...J-just be thankful that Neideen isn't here." Cassandra growled, with a light scowl; she was utterly red-faced with what was happening before them. "That letcher would never let you go if she knew what was going on here." on the bright side of things, his clone was healing the rest of the other...

Both Naruto and Cassandra turned to see a newly-healed Noel being plowed from behind when they heard the sound of flesh pounding flesh. Cassandra groaned in dismay and covered her eyes with her palms as she tried to block out the sounds; she was trying so very hard to not _show_ that she was aroused and wanted to be plowed by him. Naruto on the other hand rolled his eyes in amused exasperation and produced another clone while Cassandra sighed in exasperation, her eyes still covered. The fresh clone immediately went to take the place of the first. Licht was next, and Chloe was going after her. And the former gave the clone a warning look, as if daring him to try anything that would earn him a whack across the head. Naruto's new clone raised his hands placatingly with a nervous chuckle. Though, if he were to be honest, he thought that look she gave him was oddly sexy. With his crimson, blubbing yoki enveloping his hand the second clone got to healing her. Seeing that done and out of the way, the original returned his attention to the gorgeous blonde beneath him and rubbed his lower head against her dripping vulva. Roxanne shuddered; she was so wet it was trickling down into a puddle! She needed him… Looking up and giving him a pleading look, the former Number One wrapped her arms around him and pulled Naruto down for another heated kiss. Well if this woman wanted a piece of him, then he will give her a piece. The second their lips touched, Naruto slammed the entirety of his cock into her snatch; Roxanne screamed into his mouth as the feeling of being completely stretched out to capacity overwhelmed her. Then the blond started fucking the bitch, and treated her as a sex toy for him to use for his own amusement.

Poor Roxanne came fast and hard before she even realized what had happened; Naruto's brutal assault upon her senses overwhelmed her immediately as she writhed and wailed beneath the man who claimed her as his mate. She wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles behind his back, trying to pull him in deeper. It felt so good! It felt so unbearably good! She wailed once more, a second orgasm crashing into her in the wake of the first. Naruto grunted in exertion at the constant sensation of being milked for his seed, at the feel of her juices splashing against his balls. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ filling this bitch right up! Naruto pulled away from her mouth and stared at her tits, watching them move with the motion of his quick pace fucking; then with an aroused growl the blond went to suck and nibble on her neck, "Call me Naruto- _Sama_ , you bitch!" he whispered into her ear demandingly.

Roxanne shuddered longingly. Something about the way he said that… something primal made her want to submit to this strong, big-dicked male. "P-please, Naruto-Sama~" she breathed huskily. "Please fill me up; put a child in my womb and make me _your_ bitch~!" The former Number One threw her head back and wailed as yet another orgasm wracked her to the core. She couldn't take much more of this! If he didn't finish her off soon, she'd go insane!

For several people in the room, they wouldn't care if she _did_ go insane. The backstabbing bitch deserved worse than that, after all. Cassandra on the other hand couldn't keep herself from rubbing her thighs together. Watching them mate in such a manner was so… arousing for the elf-eared blond. The same went for listening to Noel and the other Naruto going at it; the former was howling her joy as she pushed back against his thrusts. Then, the original slammed into the woman beneath him one last time; his balls contracted and churned as it began to produce the seed needed to breed the woman beneath him; his cock visibly expanded with every twitch, until the jizz shot out of the pisshole and into the farthest reaches of Roxanne's womb. Cassandra's knees buckled at the sight of her rival and enemy being so clearly bred. A righteous, furious jealousy clouded her mind as she watched the bitch mating with Naruto, clearly intending to have his child. Only once did Cassandra ever want to kill her more! She wanted to strangle Roxanne where she lie and claim that _stud_ for herself!

Shaking such thoughts the _fuck_ out of her head, Cassandra took a deep, calming breath and averted her gaze, unable to believe what had just come over her. Roxanne was a gurling mess by the time Naruto was finished with her, and Cassandra went red faced when he looked at her. She quickly turned around and took several deep breaths to calm herself. The woman yelped upon feeling a pair of masculine arms wrap themselves around her… as well as a cum, and juice covered cock slip in between her thighs until she felt Naruto's pelvis press against her buttcheeks. She squawked upon feeling Naruto grab a handful of her modestly sized breasts and give them a squeeze.

"Remember when I said I find women with pointed ears to be exotic?" Cassandra thinned her lips, upon feeling Naruto's hot breath against her ear; she barely resisted moaning when he lightly took her earlobe in between his teeth and nibble on it. _"You're_ so very sexy, Cassie. And I want to _fuck_ you until you can't think about anything else other than me giving you a nice pussy-pounding~!"

Cassandra's composure cracked as she mewled longingly at his words. Then, he licked at the pointed tip of her left ear and whispered, "I want to ruin you for any other man~!" That did it! Without even thinking, she slowly fell to her knees and leaned forward, lying her chest on the ground with her ass in the air, ready for him to take her like a dog. She was already unable to think straight, and she was going to _hate_ herself in the morning, but right now, she simply did not care! Naruto got down on his knees behind her and took hold of her hips. Then he pressed the underside of his cock in-between her asscheeks and started rubbing against the crack of her fine ass. All the while he leaned down until he was pressing against her back.

"I was told by Evianna what happened to you, you know." he whispered into her ear, "I think you deserve a happy ending; what about you, Cassie?"

Cassandra shuddered and whimpered longingly. "Please," she begged. "Give me that happy ending… I want… I want it… I want _you_ ~!"

The Uzumaki Patriarch chuckled; then Cassandra felt his hands move from her hips to her arms, and she let out a squawk when Naruto pulled back with her going along for the ride; and the next thing the woman knew, she was sitting on top of the blond his massive cock standing up right in between her thighs.

"Since I feel you had so much shit happen to you, I think it would be nice for your own confidence if you were to take the lead. So, what do you say?" Naruto gave her a taunting swat on the rear, "Can you _break_ me instead?"

Cassandra shuddered, a pang of lust wracking her being as her cunt visibly twitched. "I… would need to build up the confidence, first," she admitted timidly, before shaking her booty enticingly. "Please… at least for now… I want you to take me. I need it… I need _you_ more than I've even needed anything~!"

Off to the side, Sistina licked her lips hungrily. She wouldn't mind taking him up on that offer, herself, but waited for now. The cunning prophet sat patiently, grossing her legs as she waited for all the other ladies who wanted some to wear him down so she could pounce. Naruto chuckled both at the mischievous intent he could detect from Sistina - though he knew not what she was planning - and at Cassandra's longing pleas. How could he say no to those? The blond placed one hand on Cassandra's hip and guided his dick to her entrance with the other. The former Number One gasped and moaned at the sensation of being slowly filled, of being so stretched wide open around his mighty cock. Now that he was slipping inside of her, the young man no longer had to guide his dick into her snatch. So he held the woman by the arm and slowly eased her down on top of him. Then he wrapped said arm around her abdomen and rubbed her stomach.

Naruto let out a pleasant shudder, the feel of Cassandra's interior walls fluttering around him as she tried to adjust to his girth. "Do you want to take this fast... or slow?"

The only reply she could muster was a breathy, ravenous, "break me~!"

Once again, the blond let loose a warm chuckle before leaning in and kissed her on the lips. The shy woman froze when she felt his mouth on hers; after a moment of contemplation, Cassandra timidly began to return the kiss; though she surprised herself upon being bold enough to push her tongue into his mouth. Just as she was getting into it, her eyes snapped wide open when all of a sudden Naruto bent his knees and started thrusting away at her fluttering cootch. Cassandra wailed in pleasure, his sudden, relentless pounding making her go utterly limp from the paralyzing bliss that it brought her. Never in her life had she felt something so deliciously wonderful… so _dangerously_ addictive~! It almost drove her mad in an instant! And to think she was doing this is front of so _many_ people! She was being voyeured in front of so many people~!

And The Organization wanted to get rid of him? To get rid of this… this… this cock, blessed by the gods and goddesses themselves!? No! She will not allow it! Suddenly, Cassandra started thrusting back; it was clumsy and without rhythm. It was not at all surprising considering this was the woman's first time delving into such _dangerous_ but oh so _good_ territory~. By the time Cassandra had started to try fucking him back, the second Naruto clone had already finished with Licht and was in the middle of healing Chloe. The woman with the dodango was doing admirably well in keeping herself from showing how good she felt. She had one heck of a poker face, like Undine is capable of pulling off. Though the shuddering breaths as she inhaled and exhaled told the clone how she really felt about the whole healing process. Uranus was giving him some… questionable looks, though, as was Elizabeth. Naruto chuckled in amusement when he spotted that. He may need to make a third if they were thinking what he thought they were. Pushing those thoughts aside for later, Naruto sat up with both hands on Cassandra's hips and pulled her towards him with every thrust, doubling his pace almost immediately. The former Number One squealed both literally and otherwise as her virgin snatch clamped down upon Naruto's member with nigh-crushing force. The blond grunted in exertion, nearly cumming right then and there, but soldiered on. Not once did he miss a beat as he plowed up and into the woman before him, fucking her like a dog would and ruining her for any other man. And not only that, but said women reached behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto's arm wrapped around her abdomen possessively, as he nipped at her pointed ear and with the other hand, he played with her clit some more, eliciting a pleasured yelp from Cassandra.

"You are mine," he whispered throatily into her ear, giving the lobe a lick. "Your body belongs to me, Cassie, and you will be expected to bend over and take it on command like a good bitch~!"

The former Number One shuddered longingly at his words. She _should_ be offended… outraged, even and she knew it, but something deep and primal within her screamed at her to submit, to be this man's bitch, his plaything and broodmare. She wanted nothing more right now than to breed with him, to pass down his genes… "Y-yes, Master," she whimpered breathily. "I'll do anything you want! All I ask is that you ruin me, that you _break_ me~! Please! Make me your cocksleeve~!"

She couldn't _believe_ herself; that she said such a thing! But, she was too far gone to care… the die has been cast. In this moment, she was his to do with as he pleased. If he put a bastard in her and tossed her aside, she was currently in no state to do anything but accept his commands with a smile… and the scariest part was that she didn't mind! Feeling her walls fluttering even more on his cock, Naruto growled hungrily as he suddenly tripled his pace, pounding Cassandra within an inch of her life. She wailed and fell forward, going completely limp once more as he thrust away, in a quick uneven pace, fucking her with all his might. Nothing was going to stop him now! He was going to bust a nut deep inside and breed her like a bitch! Naruto roared, leaning forward and pinning the elvish-eared woman between his arms, while slamming into her; his arms, placed just above her shoulders, kept Cassandra in place as he felt the walls of her dripping cootch suddenly and without warning, clamp down _hard_ on his cock. He unleashed a massive torrent of pearly white directly into the former Number One's womb. The woman's eyes rolled back and she gurgled pathetically, passing out right then and there from the sheer force of their shared orgasm. With a low throaty groan the Uzumaki Patriarch leaned down and gave his newest woman, his new broodmare - position pending, of course - a possessive kiss on the lips. To show Cassandra once and for all, just who she belonged to.

Off to the side, Sistina shuddered longingly as she saw Naruto still pumping Cassandra full of his baby batter. Once again, his hot Jizz leaked out, hitting the stone floor with a light patter. The sheer, inhuman amounts he pumped into the former Number One simply couldn't be contained by her hungry cunt. There was just so much of the stuff! Honestly, she could barely even _wait_ for it to be her turn; but she was a very patient woman. By now, Chloe had been healed and the clone was now moving on to Rosemary. Meanwhile, the one pounding Noel was _still_ going at it! That woman had taken no less than three loads of her own and wanted more! Sistina rolled her eyes in amusement. The former Number 5 was going to regret having all that stamina in the morning… and fucking him at all, in about two weeks or so. Sophia herself was no longer on the sidelines; the woman was snogging the clone, and trying to figuratively shove her tongue down his throat. She was mewling saucily into his mouth as she rolled her hips against his fingers that was slicking against her second pair of lips.

* * *

Neideen was currently topless, as she laid down unconscious on the bed within the clinic. It was partially as a precautionary measure to keep her from running away again, though the anesthetic would also keep her from feeling Tsunade cutting her open. Or rather, that was her excuse. She could easily shut off the pain receptors in the area if she needed to, seeing as how her regeneration was far slower than Naruto's, but the shot she gave Neideen would do just fine. Miranda was there since she _was_ the one who had helped that man - Dae, was it? - graft Teresa's flesh and blood in her. While she can run a simple diagnostic to find out exactly where the deceased woman's flesh is, having an extra pair of hands is a much needed, and very much welcomed help. Shizune, being Tsunade's longest apprentice, was there and silently looking over the charts that detailed Neideen's condition. She nodded in satisfactory; everything seemed to be right on their end. Now all they needed was to get inside and take out Teresa's flesh. A vial that had the woman's blood was already taken, so they have no need to do that. Tsunade tched in disgust as she looked at the stigma that was crudely stitched shut. While it wasn't the _worst_ thing she had ever seen - she _had_ been bisected at the waist before after all - this is easily one of the most deplorable things she bore witness too. She felt the stitching and frowned, "So this is all that is keeping your guts from spilling out?" the wire was thin, but remarkably strong. It reminded her of ninja wire the puppeteers of Suna use to control their puppets.

Miranda nodded, "Yes. The stitching is made of a remarkably strong wire that can withstand great force. Given our techniques and now fast we tend to move when fighting youma and awakened beings, we needed something strong but small enough it would not get in the way. I heard that the first person to ever hold Dae's position was the one who came up with it."

The former Kage hummed thoughtfully, "I see," then she took a deep breath and made a chakra scalpel in preparation to severe the stitches. But before she proceeded to go on as planned, Tsunade looked at Miranda and asked, "Do you have any spare wire on you at all? Just in case?"

Miranda nodded, "I do. All warriors are given a stitching kit to use, in the event that ours is cut or broken. Given our line of work, that is more frequent than one would think. Why?"

Tsunade shrugged, "I'm planning to see if I am capable of healing this thing on her." she explained with admittance, all the while gesturing to the stigma with her other hand. "In case it doesn't work, I'm going stitch her back up and let Naruto do it."

"Ah, I see." Miranda then looked down at the unconscious one eyed woman with a small frown. "Should we get-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door to the clinic opened up and Miranda was greeted to the sight of a frowning Priscilla walking in with Clarice trailing behind her. The former Number 35… suddenly felt extremely nervous. The now infamous One Horned Monster was now in the same room as her. Clarice, the former Number 47 and a coloured warrior was making her way over to Shizune. Miranda didn't know why the latter was here. Little did she know that Clarice was now a disciple of Tsunade's, thanks to Naruto speaking to the former Kage into accepting her. Tsunade could only hope that she turned out better than Sakura… though the 'Mud Head' as the others excluding Naruto had taken to calling the brunette, was impressing her so far. She had a drive the former Kage had not seen since the first time she came across Naruto.

It was impressive…

"You called?" Clarice asked.

"Ah, good timing Clarice," Tsunade said with a smile. "I'm going to perform a surgery on Neideen here, so I want you to observe and take notes." The brunette nodded nervously. She was still a bit… uncomfortable about cutting other people open, but knew that sometimes, one had to do so in order to save the patient's life. She reached into a satchel she now carried on her at all times, thanks to Tsunade, and took out a notebook and a pen. It took Clarice a bit to get use to using a notebook and a pen, since it was different from using a sheet of paper and a quill.

"Not to be rude to you, Priscilla, but why are you here?" Shizune asked.

"...I am keeping a close eye on these two." she answered, while looking straight at Miranda with narrowed eyes. "They were here to kill my mate. I won't let them out of my sight in case they are pretending."

"...if that's the case, then why are you not with Naruto and Miria?" Shizune asked; by that logic she should be keeping an eye on the rest of the task force here in the Citadel.

"Because he is my mate, the strongest second only to me." the brunette replied with a tint of superiority in her voice, "He can take care of himself." after all, if she wants to become a goddess and take over the world with her horde of superpowered offspring, then she needs to have her breeding stock pumping his seed into her womb! If she made him feel like she didn't trust him, that was going to be more difficult. Plus, he still owes her six more babies!

"...you're not planning on 'taking over the world' are you?" Tsunade suddenly asked the brunette awakened being with a flat look. Something about Priscilla made the former Kage suspicious of her intentions, though she couldn't quite place what. "Because Naruto mentioned you saying that one time a long time ago. Though he thought you were joking." that was around two to three years ago, now, when he mentioned it off handedly.

Though initially caught off-guard, Priscilla skillfully hid it with a scoff, "Pffft, no, of course not!" Technically, that wasn't a lie. She currently lacked the resources to even try. "That would be far more trouble than it's worth…" she then gave Tsunade an impish grin. "Though I _certainly_ wouldn't mind… Relieving Isley of the North in the near future, though, and handing it to my mate _is_ something I hope to do for him."

"I see…"

Shizune then added, "It looks like you're not naked for once,"

Priscilla gave the dark haired woman a flat stare, "I _can_ wear clothes. I just don't like it. They're too… restricting for my liking."

"You just want to glomp Naruto and fuck him any chance you get," Tsunade deadpanned. The woman wasn't fooled by the brunette, not by a long shot. "I'm guessing the only reason you aren't is because he's busy."

"Oh, more than you know~!" Priscilla teased. She could smell his semen being spent from here. Still once they're finished up here… she'll show those task force bitches who the _real_ Alpha around here is! And maybe get plowed by her breeding stud while she's at it~.

"...and I'd rather _keep_ it that way, thank you!"

* * *

Cassandra's nice ass slid down as Naruto slowly withdrew from her impossibly-stuffed cunt. He let out a shudder as he felt her snatch squeezing around his dick so breathtakingly tight; her cunt was literally trying to keep him from getting out. And he was so very tempted to dive back into her cootch once more and dump another hot load deep within. But, he kept himself from doing so. Once he slipped out at long last, he pulled the comatose woman up and into a hug and gave her a loving kiss. "How did you like your happy ending, Cassie?"

Her only reply came in the form of a pathetic whimper. The former Number One was effectively dead to the world. Naruto chuckled warmly and planted another kiss on her cheek, before laying her down next to Roxanne. Looking at the blissfully slumbering women, once more, the blond was overcome with the urge to… make sure they had enough of his seed in their bellies to conceive. It was so tempting to fuck them in their sleep… so very tempting. Naruto chuckled again, producing two more clones to… keep them company while he checked on the other women. The doppelgangers immediately went to work, each one coming down upon a woman. Naruto's clones slid into Cassandra and Roxanne effortlessly, wrapping their arms around these women and started slowly, deeply thrusting into their violated, unconscious cootches, stuffing them once more. Uranus, by this time, was just about finished getting her stigma healed; and once the second clone was done he moved on to Elizabeth. But not before giving the former Number 31 a playful swat on the ass, since he saw how hungry she was looking at the original having his way with the rest of the crimson guard. The first clone that Naruto had made was just about done plowing Noel, as she had exhausted herself; though the woman _certainly_ didn't mind. Now Sophia was straddling him, and ground her dripping pussy against the underside of his cock in preparation of putting him in her. Naruto chuckled, before he heard someone behind him clear her throat. The blond knew who it was and he couldn't help but smile mischeviously. So, Hysteria wanted a piece of the action now? Well, too bad for her, that won't be happening… _yet_. Teresa said that Hysteria did not like to be ignored; and unlucky for her, that is what he is going to do here. And when she gets annoyed enough… that's when he'll strike~!

He decided to check on Lutecia, for now, seeing as how she was the only one who had yet to be healed… and the fact that Elizabeth dropped to her knees in front of the clone healing her. He was going to be busy for a bit. Hysteria scowled as she watched Naruto walk away from her; how fucking _dare_ he ignore her! Never in Lutecia's life did she feel so conflicted! On one hand she was insanely jealous of the women he'd... sullied, but on the other, she didn't want to do that with someone out of wedlock! ...or… Perhaps if they were at least courting? They'd just met though! Now was too soon! Right…? By the Twins above, what if she got pregnant? She couldn't bear the thought of having a bastard! Unless it was his… N-NO! She had more decency than that! FUCK! The pantless Naruto came to a stop in front of Lutecia, and he looked at her with a sheepish chuckle, "Well, seeing as the clone that should be healing you is now distracted, I'll take care of you. Does that sound good?" he politely asked her.

"Y-yes!" She almost shouted, just a bit too enthusiastically. "I mean… um… y-you mean heal my stigma, right?" She tried and failed to look stern as she collected herself. "That _better_ be what you meant, young man!"

"That is what I meant, yes," the blond chuckled, giving her an amused grin that reminded her oddly of a fox. "I won't take it any farther than that unless you want me to, I promise." then after a moment of thought, he slyly added, "But if you want me to compliment you, I can do that too… pretty eagerly, I might add."

"Oh, stop it!" she said half-heartedly. "Flattery will get you ever - I MEAN NOWHERE!" She shouted that last part upon catching herself.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh but dropped it there. "Alright, alright, I'll behave, you adorable woman," he assured. Seriously, the way she was acting was _so_ much like how Rafaela use to be when they first met; it was just plain adorable! Then enveloping his hand with his crimson bubbing yoki, he then gestured for the woman to tilt her head up. Lutecia took a calming breath and obliged. She then shuddered pleasurably on contact as she felt Naruto's yoki burning away the blight upon her form, oh so pleasantly. It almost startled her how good it felt! The stigma sizzled and the stitching that held it shut burned away as pure, unblemished skin was left behind. Then she felt his fingers slowly move down her chest and through her bosom.

Naruto chuckled when she let loose a satisfied sigh, leaning into his touch. It was rather cute! "You're not helping yourself you know," he teased, "how am I not meant to flatter you if you're doing things like that?" Lutecia couldn't respond, averting her gaze as she did a wonderful impersonation of a tomato. Naruto chuckled again, "Oh, now you're just being adorable! It makes me want to bend you over and fuck you silly~"

By the Twins above, she felt like her cheeks were on fire!

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Naruto to finish up. Unfortunately, Hysteria felt that she'd waited long enough. The instant he was done, Naruto disappeared from Lutecia's line of sight with a yelp. From the corner of the room, Lutecia heard Hysteria say with contempt and irritation in her voice, "I hate being ignored more than anything."

Lutecia looked towards the direction she heard Hysteria, and found that the woman had pinned Naruto against the wall. The willowy blonde had seen that Hysteria had her back to her, but could plainly see that hysteria was pressing herself against the blond, pinning him with her own slender body. As for Naruto, he grinned up at her and gave the braided woman a light tap on the rear. "I was told as much by Teresa," he said, his smile turning more mischievous.

Hysteria growled viciously. This little shit was trying to get a rise out of her?! She grabbed him by the tunic and tossed the blond to the ground before straddling him. Just as Naruto tried to sit up, she forcibly pushed him back down and ground her crotch against his possessively. "You're mine, now, bitch!" she snarled. "I'm going to make you unable to look at another woman ever again!"

Naruto grew wide eyed at the fierce tone in her voice; the dominance; her declaration. And his dick throbbed with anticipation for what was to come. This woman knew how to push his buttons didn't she? "Dominative and assertive." the blond grinned up at Hysteria as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down on top of him. "I like it when a woman knows what she wants~."

"You've seen nothing yet," she assured, sitting up so she can reach down and guide his monster cock to her dripping, twitching, _ravenous_ cunny.

"Oh, there's something I gotta ask you first before you do that. It'll be worth your time, believe me." he promised her.

Hysteria snarled at him. "Spit it out!"

"Alright," Naruto chuckled, "are you able to use your technique while fucking me?"

A glint of inspiration and hunger flashed in her eye. Then, she impaled herself upon Naruto's dick and slammed into his lap before he even had the chance to blink. Hell, he felt it, before he even _saw_ what she did! Naruto's eyes bugged out as she answered his question with actions rather than words, slamming down onto his dick at inconceivable speeds, her motions impossible to pick up with the human eye. Naruto writhed and groaned beneath her at the sensation of being so powerfully fucked. He could _probably_ stop the woman and her frollicing, but, this felt too good for him to stop. So he out his hands behind his head and laid there and took it. Hysteria was moving so fast that she was literally blurring before his very eyes. And her cunt was clenching so deliciously tight around his cock, trying ever so desperately to wring out as much jizz from his balls as she possibly can.

"I-I-I-I-I guess t-t-t-t-that's a y-y-yes!" he said; the insanely, inhuman pace of Hysteria's bouncing hips had caused Naruto to sound as if he was stuttering, when he was not.

Meanwhile, Sistina licked her lips at the sight. She knew full well what the outcome would be as she counted down, "three, two, one…"

Almost immediately, Hysteria's blurred form solidified as she slammed down one last time, threw her head back, and wailed in pleasure as she fell victim to her own inexperience. At the end of the day, she was a virgin, and the sheer pleasure she felt from riding this stud's _beastly_ cock and going at such an overwhelmingly fast pace had proven to be too much for her. Naruto grunted painfully, the fluttering, previously-untouched walls clamping down upon him with paralyzing force as Hysteria's body tried to _suck_ the seed straight out of his balls. Luckily for Hysteria, her technique had done _wonders_ in tearing down Naruto's defenses when it came to pounding him within an inch of his life. His hands went straight to her hips as he pulled her down as slammed into the blonde's hungry, little pussy. Then, with a mighty roar, Naruto blew his wad inside her, thrown over the edge by this woman more swiftly than he had in years.

"By the Sage…!" Naruto groaned strainfully. "...you feel so frighteningly _tight_!" he pulled the woman down and French kissed her. After several seconds the blond pulled away and growled, "I want you to keep using your technique whenever we're fucking, got it?"

Hysteria panted heavily, giving him a vicious grin as she forced herself back up and started bouncing again without another word. His dick was still pouring spurt after massive spurt within her as she fucked her new toy with all her might. Slowly but surely, the former Number One recovered from her near mind-numbing orgasm and started fucking him with renewed vigor. Taken aback by this, Naruto was initially bewildered; then he grinned and as he grabbed her hips, the Uzumaki Patriarch started fucking her back. "So you can keep going? Good. Something tells me, you're going to be the best fuck I've had since Riful~!" with his grin widening, Naruto swatted the woman's bouncing ass with one hand before grabbing it, and with the other he grabbed a tit and started kneading and massaging her. Naruto's knees bent and he started thrusting into her still-fluttering cunt. He was going to give this down right sexy attention whore, _all_ the recognition she wants~.

Meanwhile with the clones Naruto made and had inadvertently gotten roped into this lewd fuckery, they were holding their own. Elizabeth was now deep throating the clone that healed herself and Uranus; Sophia had been given the fucking of a lifetime and was now just basking in the afterglow and said clone had been pulled into yet another copulation, this time with Raftela being the one that sought him out. She pulled him down into a nice missionary fuck, whispering naughty things into his ear. The clone on top of her shuddered heatedly at whatever it was she said. The clones fucking Cassandra and Roxanne grunted as they blew yet another two loads deep within their unconscious they dispeled, the Original Naruto was going to have a series of memories that will be forever stuck in his head. Meanwhile with the Original Naruto, Hysteria threw her head back and wailed once more, a second orgasm following minutes after the first. Her inner walls continued to clamp down on his dick as the world started to spin before her very eyes.

Naruto buried himself into Hysteria's snatch once more and wrapped his arms around her in a hug as his jizz painted her womb a pearly white. His hips bucked with each massive spurt, as he tried to instinctively impregnate the gorgeous woman. Hysteria gasped and shuddered with every spurt until the very last drops trickled into her womb as she let out a pathetic gurgle, her own body was shaking from the pleasure, from the warmth spilling into her once more. Thank god Naruto had the foresight to pull her down when he wrapped his arms around her, or else she would have been embrassessed; had she still been sitting up she would have collapsed on top of him like a ragdoll. Naruto then rolled them over and kept fucking her. Now that she was in the missionary position, he could make damn sure his seed was planted as deep within this attention whore's womb as humanly possible.

This time, he wanted to personally fuck a woman he'd pounded into unconsciousness, even while she was out cold. It had been so long since the last time! And being who he was, Naruto was never one to turn down an opportunity when it presented itself to him. Hysteria was the first woman in quite a long time that got him to cum so damn quickly. While she was understandably lackluster in the sack so to speak, she made up for it with her technique. Naruto knew, he just _knew_ , that Hysteria would become a force to be reckoned with in bed once she gets used to it. And so he plowed her as fast and as hard as he could go without hurting the woman. And surprisingly, or unsurprisingly since Naruto should really _not_ be surprised by it, the woman had a strong resistance to pain. She didn't mind Naruto was trying to put the shape of her buttocks into the floor; she didn't feel it. And it was then, Naruto had noticed that Hysteria was really out of it by that point. But the woman's snatch was fluttering around his cock still, it was still trying to milk the jizz right out of his balls.

"Heh heh heh heh… you're so fucking tight!" Naruto growled with a toothy grin. "Gods above, you're so _fucking_ tight! You belong to me!" Hysteria didn't answer him; her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her tongue was lolling out and a pathetic gurgle replaced her speech. It reminded him so much of the first time he had his way with Clare, all those years ago. Once the flow of jizz slowed to a trickle Naruto eased his way out of her with a groan. Damn, that felt good! Then, he leaned down and gave Hysteria a peck on the lips. As he stood up, with a grunt and no small amount of effort, the clones that were violating Cassandra and Roxanne pulled out and dispelled, massive puddles of white forming between the legs of said women. The one Elizabeth was sucking off then grunted, blowing his load into her mouth. He was going to be dispelling soon, Naruto figured. The one fucking Raftela, however, was going to be busy for a bit.

The original chuckled tiredly as he felt a dainty hand on his shoulder. Sistina, he could tell, wanted some. But, she wasn't ready to pounce, just yet. Instead, she giggled and urged him to sit down in front of her. "You could use some rest," she said, "Let me rub your neck, okay?"

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing she was up to something. He could literally detect that mischievous intent a mile away. But, still, her offer sounded quite nice, right now, so he nodded and obliged. That said, he sat in front of her and groaned with relief when her hands started rubbing at the knots he had. He _had_ been a little stressed than he usually was; his Birthday was coming up again, and since Clare knew what day it was Naruto was expecting her to do something for him again. He didn't mind it per say, he just didn't _like_ his birthdays as much as he should. They were forever ruined for him.

But that doesn't mean he is going to be a complete jerk about it though. If someone had spent months setting a birthday party up for him, then by the Twin Goddesses of Love that the people worship here, he'll enjoy it to the best of his ability! Who knows? Maybe they'll start making him like it? If nothing else, the gesture was quite sweet. Once Sistina found another knot and got to work on unwinding it, Naruto let out another groan of relief; he didn't know he even _had_ that one! Subconsciously the blond leaned back against her touch, and allowed his shoulders to slacken. The woman would be a damn good masseuse if she ever decided to take up that profession, Naruto wondered where she learned to do this though? This continent doesn't really have massurers around, from what he had seen so the only logical explanation is that Sistina learned how to give some damn good massages from her visions.

As Naruto enjoyed his massage, the clone getting sucked off by Elizabeth finished up and dispelled. The resulting feedback was not nearly as powerful as what came after, though. Raftela went limp, her grasp upon the clone fucking her slackening as she fainted. The clone in question, the last one in the room, pulled out, tired as all fuck and fell on his ass, before promptly dispelling. The instant she heard that final poof, Sistina grinned evilly as she pulled Naruto to the ground, flipped around and straddled him. She was going to have so _much_ fun with this. The feedback he got from Raftela, the _things_ she said to his clone, nearly made the original jizz himself on the spot! And having Sistina, that one-eye blinded woman with the elf-like ears straddling him the way she is didn't help him in that regard. But he _still_ nearly jizzed himself.

"Oh, not yet," she teased, feeling his dick throb. "I don't want you losing yourself; not yet at least." she giggled girlishly. He didn't know why but Naruto thought Sistina giggling like that was a little… odd. It was like she wasn't _meant_ to giggle; she didn't seem the type. She then gave him a grin that raised all sorts of red flags as she guided his dick to her dripping folds, skipping the foreplay, entirely. She wanted to fuck him, pure and simple, right then, right there. She knew what would happen as a result. She knew damn well what would result from his actions today, and she was going to set a course of her own for events yet to come. Naruto let out a groan when he felt his prick go inside of Sistina's dripping snatch; the pointy-eared woman let out a shudder as her folds spread to accommodate him, and when her inner walls were stretched wide to fit him, the woman was barely able to keep herself from letting out a guttural moan as she slid down his cock. Feeling her rear touching his lap, and his cockhead kissing her cervix, Sistina was no longer able to hold in that moan. She was so full! She pressed her bosom together with her biceps and leaned forward, bracing herself on his torso.

Naruto's dick throbbed violently within her. He was _already_ so damn close to cumming! He didn't feel so close to cumming from just _entering_ a woman since Moegi had awkwardly managed to convince him, all those years ago, to take her innocence. He wasn't a virgin at the time, but seeing as how he didn't have much experience, that didn't matter too much. Not even ten days before, Shizuka had become his first… and second… and third... she wouldn't leave him alone honestly; and if she had her way, Shizuka would keep coming after him. He was very sure that woman would keep coming for his hand in marriage even _if_ he was married. Thankfully, when he fucked Moegi for the first and _only_ time, she didn't get pregnant from it. Or, at least, he _hoped_ she didn't... She seemed to be avoiding him a few weeks later, but assured him it was nothing. Then, she was deployed to Haru on a long term mission, three months before the Suna Incident. He'd heard nothing from her since.

He was just as much in the dark about Shizuka, now that he thought about it… and Anko… and Tsunami… and Hana... and Emina… among others… His traitorous dick throbbed some more at the possibility of having so many more potential bastards, drawing another giggle from Sistina. Then said woman leaned down until her breasts were squished against his vested chest and smiled. "A question: fast or slow?" she tease; the Divine Oracle knew he would sometimes say those words to his lovers and thought her saying it would be appropriate.

Naruto groaned lustfully, wanting to pound this woman _so_ bad, but stopped himself from doing so. He then gave her a grin and said, "give me your best shot~!"

Sistina yelped and giggled when she felt the blond beneath her give her ass a swat. "Alright," she growled sexily. "I'll give it my _best_ shot then~" She was going _so_ have so much fun, right now~! Giving Naruto a maniacal grin, she sat up just a bit and _immediately_ started hopping on Naruto's dick as fast and hard as she could. After everything he's been through prior to this point, Naruto was in _no_ condition to stand a chance. Not even ten hops in, he grabbed Sistina's hips, pulled her down and slammed into her with a grunt. The former Number One yelped and grunted at the feel of Naruto's dick expanding and contracting within her, filling her womb with his lot load. No giving Naruto a inch, she rolled her hips and started fucking him, even while he was still spilling his seed in her belly.

She giggled when the door slammed open to reveal a mildly irritated and _very_ horny Priscilla. Naruto himself jumped in surprise when the door slammed open, and when he found his wife, Priscilla standing there at the doorway, looking irritated he immediately came to the wrong conclusion; he didn't notice she was horny though.

"U-uh, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Juuust tenderising him for you," Sistina breathed heavily, giving Priscilla a grin. "Shall I hop off so you can make him your bitch, milady~?"

Naruto glared at the elf-eared woman with wide eyes, "You _planned_ this!" he exclaimed as the revelation shone in his eyes.

Sistina giggled menacingly. "This and much, _much_ more~! I had foreseen this happening last week, and wanted to make sure you were ready to have another baby with Priscilla."

Priscilla blinked owlishly at that, thoroughly caught off guard.

The Divine oracle gave her an impish grin. "Hop on right now and you will have a beautiful, little girl with whisker marks and dirty blonde hair. She will develop and mature into a fine young woman… one who will be very interested in helping you with a certain goal of yours; one you will soon share with Riful, no less~!"

"What would that be?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sistina gave him a maniacal grin and said, "one that will make you _very_ happy." She giggled. "Beyond that, though, I'm afraid we'll have to call it our little secret~!" She clenched her muscles, squeezing the life out of Naruto and drawing a moan out of him.

Priscilla blinked owlishly once more; what did she mean by that? What goal will she share with that weak bitch? Maybe... she should ask Riful for an idea on what that 'goal' may be?

"Alright, I'll play along," Priscilla replied. Having kept close track of her fertility cycle, the brunette knew today was a good day to try ad get herself knocked up, if nothing else. "But, if it turns out you're just fucking with me, I _will_ hurt you."

"My visions rarely, if ever, lie to me." the woman replied, "They have yet to go unfulfilled, with the exception of those I have actively prevented."

"We shall see…" Priscilla grunted, walking on up to her man. Then, she addressed him directly with a grin. "I must admit that I _will_ have fun making you my bitch, though~!"

"Awakened form or your human form?" he immediately asked; he had the most fun when she was fucking him in her awakened form.

She grinned maniacally, her yoki spiking and startling the living hell out of Elizabeth and Uranus. Off in the clinic, Miranda nearly jumped out of her skin as well. Priscilla's form shifted into that of the infamous 'One-Horned Monster' as she licked her lips and replied. "Oh, you should know me better by now, my love~!"


	25. Chapter 25

Later that day, the Crimson Guard was returned to the gravesite in Nile and sent on their merry way to uphold the guise of still being on the Organization's side, until Naruto was truly ready to deal with the Organization. A groggy and unsatisfied Neideen pouted in the corner of their room in the inn for the whole night after that, but looked forward to Naruto upholding his promise to make the wait worth it. Hopefully, he could have them ready before a certain few of them started to show. As for Priscilla, she decided to give Riful a little visit, flying off to Shatter Keep before Naruto even knew she was missing. The poor blond had been fucked within an inch of his life and was currently out cold after having been worn down by Sistina's evil scheme. That woman… was more cunning than any of them gave her credit for. Not only did she make sure they would all be alive when they finally meet him, she also made sure they strayed away from any of his lovers since at the time, they were obligated to kill them. And had that happened, their deaths at his hand would have been set in stone. Honestly, they owed the Divine Oracle a lot. It also made her 'random trances' make a lot more sense, now that they _really_ thought about it. As the woman herself explained, those trances were not at random; she forced herself into them and told them of what Naruto is capable of; she was also telling them - through her trances - they would have had no chance against him had they gone against him. Just before they were sent back though, seeing that Raftela had bought the books belonging to him and his late mentor Jiraiya, Naruto had given her his latest book that he was working on for a few years now.

His second book was titled, 'Child of Prophecy'. And Naruto himself said it didn't have any smut, something that had the woman's interest since all of his previous books, including conquest, had smut in them. So she started reading the book the second she got her hands on it and almost immediately she had all of her attention invested into the book since it was about Naruto himself. It was a thick book too and it even had pictures! Of course, since it was written by Naruto everyone else thought it was just another smut book with plot in it. Raftela was _still_ reading it. Even on the road! Suffice to say even Sistina the Divine Oracle herself, someone who - when the circumstances are right - could see into the future at times, had gotten rather curious of the books contents. The emotionless woman didn't show this much interest in any of the other books Naruto had written. Roxanne was also very curious after having heard that it was about Naruto, himself. Maybe she could use the information in that book to get a good idea of what he likes and dislikes? It was certainly worth looking into, though she was currently busy reading a translated copy of his autobiography, a little gift she had… taken for herself when the opportunity showed itself. Since Naruto was out cold by the time they were sent back on their merry way to Nile, before they left the Citadel Miria had given them - more specifically her best friend - Naruto's tri-pronged kunai. Since he wasn't in the condition to bring them back to Nile, Miria thought of giving them the next best thing.

Ironically, Miria along with two other women, Tabitha and Pyrrha performed a technique that allowed Tsunade and the other four kages to teleport onto the battlefield back in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It was apparently a more complex version of Naruto's teleportation technique, that requires three people to perform due to its sheer difficulty, but it got them back to Nile. Tsunade, being the former Hokage, and her predecessor being Naruto's own father, knew the technique and showed them how to perform it. Being a former kage had given Tsunade certain benefits when she was in office, seeing the scrolls of certain techniques and copying them, was one of said benefits. So she had allowed Miria, Tabitha and Pyrrha to learn it and it served them well. A few others were also in the process of learning it.

Hysteria was particularly curious about the technique, but knew she had to wait until the Organization was out of the way. She suspected that Tsunade would oppose her learning the technique as well, though, seeing as how she was literally brought back to life for the purpose of killing Naruto. Maybe the wedding would alleviate that. The former Number One blushed, subconsciously putting a hand on her belly. If she found out that boy put a bastard in her, she was going to have a ring on her finger by sundown or heads would roll - his _lower_ one being among them! Hysteria sighed and plopped back upon the bed she'd claimed. Was she even _ready_ to be a mother? While Hysteria mulled over the pros and cons of parenthood, Cassandra was curled up on her own bed, blushing up a storm as her mind repeated over and over what she had done with Naruto. Who knew that sex felt so… so good! She enjoyed being fucked, at having been taken so lewdly! The pointy-eared beauty admitted to herself - though she would _die_ before telling any of the others - that she wanted more. That she wanted to feel his hot cock pounding away at her cootch, at having his spunk filling her womb and painting it a pearly white. To have it reshape her pussy so it would fit him and only him~!

"So, where to?" Rosemary asked no one in particular. She didn't expect an answer, seeing as how the two most likely to give her one were distracted, but felt the need to ask, regardless.

"Our mission parameters have not changed for the most part." Raftela replied, briefly taking her eyes away from her book to look at the surprised woman. "We kill any youma and awakened beings we encounter. The warriors and awakened beings on Naruto's side will be avoided for now, as we take a roundabout route to Morris. Once we're there, we shall meet up with Camilla. We shall see what happens from there."

"That's right," Licht said in realisation, "We are also tasked with killing youma and awakened beings, even if it is a secondary objective."

"It is now our primary objective." Raftela corrected her, still emotionless as ever; then she returned her eyes back to her new book. "We do not want to bring the wrath of the Ladykiller down upon on our heads." she paused momentarily before adding as an afterthought, "We shall rest up for a few days here in Nile before moving on."

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe sighed; then she tutted in irritation. She still didn't get that fight with him.

"You'll have your spar with him in due time," Sistina pointed out. "According to my visions, Naruto wants to fight the strongest people. He finds it rather fun, actually. Seeing as all of us are strong, he will want to fight us as a team, to see how well we work as a unit, much like he did with the warriors from Pieta."

"I think I remember you mentioning that," Roxanne said. "Something about him testing them?"

"Yes. Naruto used his most basic techniques and used rather perverse methods to make them slip up." Sistina said with a nod. "He lost, but the teams had sustained major 'casualties'. He managed to remove nearly every team, excluding Miria's by the end. There were a few stragglers from other teams as well, but the result was the same: Naruto managed to 'destroy' three other teams."

"And he used only basically techniques and… perverted methods?" Miranda asked, blushing a bright red as her mind went straight down the gutter at the last part.

"Nothing bad I assure you," Sistina replied, knowing what the former Number 35 was thinking. "The 'perverted' methods he used was spanking their behinds and grabbing their bosom. Stuff like that. Though he only did so when they left openings."

"I… I see…" Miranda subtly rubbed her thighs together. She wasn't there when Naruto healed them all, but she saw the aftermath… oh, did she _see_ the aftermath! She had never seen anyone look so… fulfilled, so happy! Even her best friend looked so damn satisfied! There was also so much of that white stuff… Miranda blushed. Where the hell was he even _keeping_ all of it?! There had to be gallons of his seed leaking all over the place!

And not to mention, everything that led up to that point was him healing their stigmas. Though to be fair, Miranda did learn that it was his wife, Miria that started the whole thing. Then it just… escalated from there. She wondered what it would feel like if he were to… to… oh she couldn't bare the thought! As she looked at her friend from where she laid on her bed, a still blushing Cassandra tried her damnedest to hold in the chuckle as she saw steam rising from Miranda's cheeks. It was so cute! Meanwhile, Uranus lay upon her bed in quiet contemplation. Soon after meeting and catching up with her sister, the former Number 31 had nearly fainted from utter shock when Evianna revealed that she was three weeks pregnant. Uranus was still reeling from that! She… she was going to be an auntie and the poor thing _still_ had no idea how to react. It made her nervous, _that_ was for damn sure! She sighed heavily and tried for the fifth damn time tonight to roll over and fall asleep.

"The sex was good though," Roxanne said dreamily. "I can see why many are so into Naruto now. With a cock like that, he can tame even the _mightiest_ woman… hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the Twins, themselves, fell for him~!"

"They probably would," Neideen muttered with jealousy. She wanted some, too, damn it! "He's an unofficial champion of the Church, due to his accomplishments. If the stories are anything to go by, they'd like him… I just hope they'll let me have a ride or two."

"You'll have plenty," Sistina muttered. "You _are_ Saint Nymphetamina, after all; and you are an official champion of the Church."

"Still waiting on those sixteen kids," Neideen muttered.

Sistina then let out an exasperated sigh, "It's twenty, now… these visions are _always_ changing how many children we're having. All together, we _are_ now destined to have a total of 70, after all…" she blushed heavily, averting her gaze. "Possibly more or less, depending on future events."

"I... don't think I'll mind," Roxanne muttered. "The thought of having _triplets_ is still intimidating as all hell, mind you, but as long as he treats me well, I don't think I'll mind."

"Knowing you, you'd try and kill him off once you learn everything he is capable of." Elizabeth scoffed.

Roxanne gave her one time friend a flat stare. "If I didn't know what he was capable of, I _would_ have eventually tried something like that…" she grudgingly admitted, "But now, I am not eager to fight an army of him… or going up against a mountain sized, three headed, golden nine tailed fox, that can potentially destroy this entire goddamn continent at full power, or several thousand miles when it's not."

"Um…" Hilda nervously spoke up, knowing what she was going to say next would get Neideen raring to go. "Before we left, my friend Miria had given me this… weird dagger. It can apparently act as a beacon for Naruto when it's thrown. So we can call him any time we want."

"It is," Sistina confirmed. "I've seen it in action in my visions. He also uses the strange markings on it as an anchor point for his teleportation technique, Hirai… somethiningorother. A weird name in the ancient tongue of the Sage of Six Paths and his people that literally means 'Flying Thunder God'."

That had gotten Neideen to perk right up and she gave Hilda a _verrrry_ intense look. "Can you use it to call him to us now...?" They _all_ knew the one-eyed 'saint' just wanted to call him so she could have a turn, though no one could really blame her.

"I can…" Hilda dampened her lips, "...but the last time any of us saw him, he was… unconscious. The one that surpasses the power of the Abyssals had… fucked him into unconsciousness." she gave a now thoroughly amused Sistina a dry look. "Thanks to a certain Divine Oracle…"

"I knew she was on her way," Sistina replied with a giggle. "I just wanted a little quickie before she did that. She would have fucked him silly even if I hadn't, because she could have literally smelled him pounding us from a mile away." she grinned impishly and added, "He can also recover quickly after a good rest. Seeing as it has been several hours already he will be raring to go in another hour." she gave Neideen and Miranda an sly look. "Since the two of you haven't had your stigmas healed, you both can see and _feel_ how good it is when he does it~."

Neideen giggled perversely. "I would _certainly_ not mind~!"

"Well he certainly didn't mind the blowjob you gave him." Sistina giggled, "He likes you, and if my visions are _anything_ to go by, he would _love_ for you to do it again~."

"I'll bear that in mind, then," Neideen giggled. "Maybe I can give him inspiration for a new book~!"

* * *

Priscilla exhaled with self-irritation as she found herself in Shatter Keep courtesy of the new 'teleporter' Naruto had set up between said keep and Morris. The brunette originally was going to fly here, but then she remembered a mile out of town that her mate had set this up several months ago. Figuring out how to use it was a bit on the tricky side, as she had little patience for fuuinjutsu, but she was nothing if not persistent. She then ventured forth and sensed a clone of Naruto's with RIful and her offspring. She'd have to deal with him first. Upon meeting up with the Abyssal One of the West, the loli in question was rightfully surprised as all hell to see her.

Priscilla stepped forth to confront the loli and said, "we need to talk." She then looked at the shadow clone and added, "in private." With that, she flicked the doppelganger in the forehead. Seeing as how he wasn't reinforced, the 'Naruto' her mate had left behind was dispelled quite cheerfully.

"About what?" Riful asked suspiciously.

"Plans you have for the near future," Priscilla replied. "Sistina informed me of them." She then glanced at the kids who gave her a wary look.

"They're involved," Riful said cautiously. "Why would that woman tell you anything about me?"

Priscilla crossed her arms and leaned on one leg, "Because apparently I share the same goal as you do."

"Oh?" Riful asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't seem the type…"

"...that wants to take over the world with a horde of superpowered minions?" the brunette finished, quirking an eyebrow while giving the loli a cocky smirk. "...appearances can be deceiving."

"...fair enough," Riful replied with a nod. She then gave Priscilla a thoughtful look, noting a lack of malicious intent. "I take it you're not here to nip a potential rival in the bud, then?"

"You could say that," Priscilla grinned. "Why piss off my breeding stud when I can just make one of his mates _my_ minion? I can only produce so many at a time, after all."

"And why would _we_ want to become your minions?" Elspeth challenged.

That caught Priscilla by surprise. She raised an eyebrow at Riful. "Grooming them to help, I see… Every bit as devious as your reputation claims… I like it." She then turned to Elspeth and grinned. "How about we make a deal?"

Harja crossed her arms and stared at the brunette with narrow eyes. "And kind of deal are we talking about here?"

Suddenly Priscilla's yoki spiked, and her eyes changed from brown to demonic, feline like gold; both Elspeth and Harja were alarmed as her yoki completely dwarfed Riful's. They immediately hid behind their mother, who out of the three was the only one calm, though her shaking arm and white knuckles betrayed her calmness. "You promise to help, and I promise to be nice," she chirped.

"Fair enough," Riful replied; centuries of experience on her side, she did _not_ want to get on Priscilla's bad side. "I take it you want us as more than just broodmares, though? This doesn't seem like something requiring a house call."

Priscilla's yoki went back down and her eyes changed to normal. "Oh I want you three as broodmares, but it won't be just that alone," Priscilla replied with an evil grin. " _You_ are going to help me expand our mate's territory by occupying the North. We control the South, thanks to us having Luciela on our side, only the East and North are not in our mate's grasp."

"How do we do that? Isley is stronger than I am." as much as she didn't want to admit it, Riful knows full well that Isley is stronger than her. But not by much. She is more defensive while Isley is more offensive. Male awakened beings are _always_ stronger than their female counterparts, though that was mostly due to age.

"I _said_ you'd help me," Priscilla scoffed dismissively. "I can take him on myself. You mop up anyone who may oppose us while securing our position. I'm sure your children could use the experience, so bring them if you wish. I'm perfectly fine with keeping an eye on them, if needed."

Riful furrowed her brow; something about her statement on taking Isley on herself didn't seem right… "If I remember correctly, didn't Isley defeat you? Easily at that?" she asked.

The brunette scoffed again, this time with a look with amusement on her face. "No. He was almost dead when I fought him. I also had his second in command, Rigardo, dead to rights as well. I didn't kill that furball, _only_ because Isley showed up to fight me. I only lost because I lost my memories, and he took me in, in order to further his agendas." Priscilla recounted with a shrug, "But with Naruto's training, Isley's days are numbered. There is no way he could possibly be prepared for me, let alone the two of us, invading his home."

Riful liked the sound of that. "I feel the need to serve as backup for good measure," she replied. "Lutecia the Universal was stronger than him, but he still managed to kill her through sheer experience and tactics."

"I've had my own head severed from my shoulders and chopped to pieces by Isley, and it grew back." Priscilla rebutted. "But I _suppose_ I wouldn't mind you making my job quicker. Just don't get in the way."

"I will not," Riful assured, letting a smile form on her face. "I will be happy to help you with your endeavors. I'll even assist in grooming any of your daughters who wish to join our cause. All I ask is that we all become goddesses in the end, immortalized as a mighty pantheon~!"

Priscilla grinned widely at hearing that. "That was a part of my plan as well~!" She chirped. "I'm the head, of course."

"Of course," Riful replied with a _much_ more cheerful grin. "When shall we start then… m'lady?"

Priscilla gave the Abyssal One of the West a pleasant smile; then Riful, Harja and Elspeth all squawked in surprise, when their dressed were suddenly pulled up and off of them, leaving the mother and daughter trio in their birthday suits since neither of them liked to wear undergarments underneath. Then, Riful's legs buckled when Priscilla cupped her groin with a downright menacing grin, "We can start right, now~!" Oh, she was going to _enjoy_ making these girls her bitches~!

* * *

Some time later, Naruto moaned both tiredly and pleasantly as he was roused by quite the sensation stirring in his loins. His eyes fluttered to see both Miria and Evianna giving him quite the enthusiastic double-blowjob as thanks for the little reunion with their respective loved ones. He let out a chuckle and patted either woman on the head, massaging their scalps as he enjoyed their little show of affection.

"I… was hoping to rest." he yawned tiredly, then the blond gave his lovers a loving smile. "But I _certainly_ don't mind waking up to this…"

Both women giggled as they alternated licking up and down his shaft. They kept eye contact with him, and made sure they were staring with half-lidded eyes. His dick throbbed violently, already threatening to paint their faces a pearly white. They giggled once more, Miria fondling his nuts as they both pleasured their man. Naruto let his head fall back and closed his eyes, succumbing to their expert ministrations. He was already so close! With a grunt and an instinctive buck of the hips, Naruto blew his load, coating Miria and Evianna's faces with his hot women squealed and giggled at the shower of white they were given. While the torrent was relatively tame after all the heated romps he's had, that was _not_ saying much by a long shot. The two had their faces and parts of their hands lightly _coated_ by spurt after spurt of Naruto's spunk, by the time his orgasm subscided. Giggling, both women gathered the jizz onto their hands and licked them clean until not even a speck of it remained. With a groan, Naruto put his dick away and just laid there. He _really_ needed to rest. Priscilla literally rode him until he was unconscious; what's more, the brunette kept on going! He didn't know why he was still producing jizz, but he chalked it up to his Uzumaki heritage… or maybe Kurama. Either one was pretty feasible, now that he thought about it.

"You girls happy now?" He asked, looking at them with a tiny, but amused grin.

"Indeed," Evianna whispered dreamily.

Miria had a similar expression on her face as she giggled and and snuggled on up to her man. "I love you so much, dear," she whispered. "I simply cannot describe how happy I am to have been reunited with Hilda."

"The same goes for me and Uranus," Evianna added as she followed suit.

Naruto chuckled as he hugged them close. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Miria answered, "after Priscilla fucked you unconscious, the two that went with Tsunade came back and bore witness to the aftermath. Suffice to say, the one in the eye-patch was really unhappy that she missed out on it."

"I've never seen a woman so jealous," Evianna muttered in mild awe. "You might want to make it up to her."

"Oh?" Naruto asked. "Where is she now?"

"When all was said and done," Miria answered, "I felt that it would be best if this 'Crimson Guard' were to act as though they were still on the Organization's side until further notice. They have one of those Hiraishin dagger-looking things on them, as well." If she were to be honest, those kunai were too small to possibly have any practical use in combat, but Naruto's war culture was vastly different from her own. "We sent them back to Nile, where they have a reservation in one of the inns. They also seem to have avoided suspicion, according to Pyrrha's report."

Naruto blinked owlishly. "How long was I out?"

"About five hours or so…? Eviana answered uncertainty. "Possibly six."

Miria only shrugged. "I lost track, myself…"

"..Damn, Priscilla must've _really_ worn me out!" Naruto said in exclamation; then he let out a tired laugh. "I blame that entirely on you Miria." he said, shooting said woman a knowing smirk.

"W-what do you mean by that!?" she sputtered.

"If you didn't act so jealous, it wouldn't have escalated that far." he pointed out with an impish grin kissing her on the forehead. "Not that I mind…"

"Of course, _you_ wouldn't mind - you fucked almost every single one of them." Evianna teasingly pointed out. "Kinda disappointed that Uranus held back, though… I certainly wouldn't mind having a niece or nephew to spoil~!"

"I wonder how Tsunade reacted to me… well… being fucked unconscious again?" the blond mused; though he had an idea of _how_ she reacted once learning what had happened to him.

"I missed it, so I'm not quite sure," Evianna muttered thoughtfully. "I do know that she's been in the winery for some time, though."

"She was pissed, shocked, appalled…" Miria said with an indifferent shrug. "Basically, it was as you'd probably expect, seeing as you know her best."

"Ah," Naruto nodded in understanding; Tsunade acted as much as he expected. Then the three of them looked towards the door to his bedchamber when they heard it squeak open. Two familiar faces peered into the room as the door opened completely; Yuma stood in the foreground, a surprisingly timid Pamela trailing behind her. The latter was beet red from the roots of her hair all the way down to her collarbone, the poor thing. Both of them were clad in robes that concealed what they were wearing underneath. Naruto smiled and with a tired groan he sat up, "Yuma! Pamela! This is a pleasant surprise!" he said to them with a bright smile, "What brings the two of you here?" the blond looked between the two women, and pointedly ignored the irritated twitch from Miria.

"We… um… wanted to make sure you're okay…" Yuma shyly, and nervously answered with Pamela nodding rapidly in agreement.

"After we heard how... thoroughly... Priscilla and those warriors in red manhandled you," the short-haired blonde added, "we felt the need to at least see how well you've recovered."

"Just give me about ten more minutes and I'll be fine," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "I'm just not used to being dogpiled by that many women so quickly is all." then he pat the space in front of him and added, "If you ladies want to stay, you can. Just… don't do anything that will put a strain on me. I'm still resting after all." he chuckled once more, then the blond pulled Miria to him and kissed her lightly on the lips and did the same for Evianna.

When he withdrew Evianna looked at Yuma and Pamela and gave them a sly grin, "Of course, Miria and I had just finished giving him a double blowjob - and he coated our faces and hands with his seed~. So you can give him that." since giving him oral sex is a rather slow build up, it wouldn't put a strain on him at all. Well… not _much_ of a strain anyway.

"I see…" Yuma licked her lips, as her silver eyes locked onto Naruto's crotch. A now less-flustered Pamela leered at him with a giggle, licking her lips as well. Her cheeks were still a distinct shade of pink as she imagined all the naughty things she'd do with Naruto when he fully recovered.

Then, suddenly, Yuma opened her robe and shrugged it off, revealing that she was completely naked underneath. Naruto grew wide eyed and he felt his prick grow erect at the visual stimulation; then, Pamela followed suit with Yuma's example and showed she was also butt ass naked underneath her robe. Naruto groaned in mild discomfort when he felt his now erect cock strain against his pants. Then he squint at them, "Look what you two have done: I'm feeling _very_ uncomfortable down there now," he directed his eyes meaningful at his crotch, and gave the two blondes an expectant look, "You two better take care of it, before my girls, here, do it for you."

Yuma and Pamela giggled and quickly hopped onto the bed, crawling on up to their man with a lustful gleam in their eyes.

"And what about me, mister?" Miria asked, as she looked at her husband with a quirked eyebrow. "What am I to do?"

Naruto let out a relieved moan when he felt his dick being rubbed. Stimulating it even further. Then the blond grinned at his sandy-brunette haired wife and cupped her rear, drawing a surprised squeal out of her. " _You_ can get your snuggles if you want. Or I can molest you while they have their way with me~." he offered with wagging eyebrows.

Evianna grinned impishly. "I certainly wouldn't mind~!"

Pamela expertly undid Naruto's trousers with her teeth alone and a giggle, thoroughly surprising the blond, as Yuma gave the 15 inch slab of meat that consequently sprang forth a long, slow lick from base to tip. Then Yuma opened her mouth when she reached the top and took in the bulbous head with a cute, audible 'nom!'; Naruto shuddered and allowed his head to drop back onto the bed as Yuma swirled her tongue around his glans. Pamela wasn't idle either, for that matter, as she started her own long, slow lick from the base to tip. Evianna giggled and caressed her mans torso, with Miria doing the same with his abdomen. And both of them started kissing and nibbling at his neck, jawline cheeks and lips. Naruto inhaled and exhaled through his nose and shut his eyes to enjoy their ministrations; his body would tremble and shudder whenever they found a sensitive spot, and the women would attack it without mercy.

He was going to be unconscious again by the end of this… wasn't he?

* * *

Turns out he was wrong. Which was a pleasant surprise. Pamela and Yuma only got him mildly winded as they made him cum once. Though he still was tired, they didn't help speed up his recovery. But still, Naruto wasn't complaining about it; he would have to be an utter idiot to complain about _that_! Thankfully, they left him alone after the first time and it didn't escalate beyond a blowjob. So thank the Twins for small mercies… he wondered if there _was_ a god watching over him, and if there was, why were they targeting him of all people with these… lewd situations? At times he liked it better when he was alone; but when he is reminded of his girls snuggling up to him, he took back those thoughts and thanked whatever god or goddess was watching over him. The Twins especially, since, in this continents religion, they're the Twin Goddesses of Love. So him being surrounded with so many wives, all of which started with Riful - maybe Ophelia, since she was the first awakened being he had met here - _had_ to have been because of them.

Naruto had no idea just how right he was… Sistina herself would have confirmed it for him right then and there had she been around. For a hint of normalcy, once he was rested enough, Naruto got up and went to Tsunade and Shizune, where he hung out with them for a bit. And, which is where he is now.

"I'm surprised you're working this late Granny-Tsunade," Naruto said as he watched the former Kage working her magic on something, it was a body he realised. He quickly dodged the sponge that was thrown at him with a chuckle. "So, what are you working on anyway?"

"I'm working on growing a body for Teresa." the busty blonde answered, "I got her flesh and blood from that one-eyed woman… she reminds me far too much of Jiraiya it's like he's reborn as a woman." she sighed reminsingly, then Tsunade shook her head and cleared her throat. "Anyway, before we get completely side-tracked, I got Teresa's flesh and blood and I am now in the process of growing her a new body. Teresa will look the same as she did when she was alive, so, there is no worry about her looking different."

"Will she be the same?" he asked, and upon seeing the questioning look on Tsuande's face Naruto elaborated. "Teresa _was_ regarded as 'the strongest Number One of all generations when she was alive. Will Teresa be as strong as she originally was, when she was alive the first time around?"

Tsunade shrugged. "It's possible that she will retain all of her power. It is also possible she'll be weaker, though I'm doubting the latter. It all depends on your capabilities and how well the transfer of her spirit goes."

Naruto nodded before letting out a sigh, "If she has the flesh and blood of a youma in her new body, then, I may have to be on standby. So far, my yoki is the only thing capable of healing that horrible wound on them."

"That's something that has been puzzling me," Tsunade said.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What's puzzling you?"

"Why do they call the Kyuubi's chakra 'yoki'?"

"...apparently, yoki is what they call 'demonic energy' around here," Naruto replied with a shrug. "As you know, kyuubi's chakra is… rather demonic in nature, so the women call it yoki. I didn't bother correcting them. Eventually, I guess, I just got used to calling it that, myself?"

Tsunade hummed, "I see…" and she did. Honestly, the Bijuu, before the Fourth Shinobi War, were thought to be mindless demonic forces of nature that needed to be contained. Animals, that needed to be tamed. It wasn't until that war came about that _everyone_ realised how… wrong their beliefs of the tailed beasts were. And she knew that one day, sometime in the far future, everyone will see them as mindless creatures that needed to be contained once more. Even these 'claymores' these hybrids, if they were to forget about Naruto and everything he had done for them, and something deep within the recesses of her mind, told her they would eventually forget, they would think the tailed beasts are awakened beings since their 'yoki' is potent enough to scare them shitless. Pushing those depressing thoughts aside, she looked down and saw that Teresa's heart had been fully reformed, her blood vessels were also starting to regrow. All that was left was the woman's muscles, eyes, and skin. It was a very gruesome process, watching a body regrow like this. Honestly, her old nausea at seeing blood almost kicked in again several times throughout the process, but it would be over soon, at least.

Yes… it'll be over soon. Naruto was quite happy to see see the progress, even if the spectacle itself was… not very flattering. Or not good to look at; he could _see_ the blood vessels being grown! "So, uh… how… how long until you're done?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the gruesome sight to look at the busty blonde.

"I'd say an hour or two," Tsunade replied. "Possibly sooner due to how fast the body is growing… Clarice is due to drop by and help once she puts Miata and Anabel to bed, so it depends on how well she's progressed."

Naruto grinned pridefully, knowing the brunette in question had a tendency to shine when given the chance. She was a lot like him in that regard. Speak of the devil, Clarice cracked the door open, knocking to announce her arrival. "S-sorry that took so long," she said, blushing as she took note of her husband's presence. "I'm here!" she scurried on in and asked, "what can I do to help?"

"Perfect timing," Tsunade commented with a nod. "Get on the other side of this table. You'll be regrowing her muscles and skin while I focus on the blood vessels." She then turned to Naruto and said, "Go fetch Clare, will you? We may need her here sooner than expected."

Naruto nodded and left to do just that, but not before giving Clarice a peck on the cheek. He got a little preoccupied on his way there, courtesy of Jean, Flora, Cynthia and Alicia and Beth who walked into him while Naruto was on his way to collect Clare. There was quite a lot of kisses, hugs and reassurances on his part to calm them down when they walked into him. The blond had to put in a little more effort, when it came to a certain pair of twins, though, as it involved some butt swatting here, a few deep snogs there, and some titty grabs as well. In the end Naruto had moved on unmolested… for the most part. Several of his wives were worried sick, apparently, and after what had happened he couldn't really blame them. Even though it _was_ rather ironic… and probably hypocritical. They didn't bat an eye when it was one of them that fucked him unconscious, but when it's someone outside of the Uzumaki family that does it, they get worried. Again, it was understandable, but hypocritical.

As he moved down the hall in his thoughts, Naruto shrugged to himself. In their defense, though, the women knew each other well enough… and apart from Hilda, that was simply not the case for the warriors in red. With that thought aside, Naruto quickly found himself in front of the room Clare shared with her kids and Jean. He chuckled to himself, noting that those two and their children were inseparable. With a knock, there was the sound of pattering feet and giggles as Clare's daughter Teresa and Jean's son, William scampered to the door. He smiled when his second oldest child, little Teresa, who was now becoming not so little, opened the with a bright smile. Little Teresa now looked like she was entering her teenage years, when she was actually seven years old. The same went for William, Hilda, Minato, Gideon, Alan, Minstrel, Fuyu and Hana and Susan.

Harja looked like she was 14 years old now. Honestly he was baffled at how fast they were growing, a few more years and they will look as if they are in their late teens. Even Tsunade was baffled on how their growth spurt is possible. Not even her diagnostics revealed anything out of the ordinary with them. They were perfectly healthy children that just grew faster than anybody else. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what that last kid was up to, when he saw her though. She seemed to inherit some of his love for mischief, and that combined with Riful's influence had the potential to be quite scary. He might have to keep an eye on her. Returning his attention to Teresa, Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair, resulting in the girl turning beet red on contact and giggling. It was so cute!

Clare approached soonafter, smiling at the sight. "You need something, honey?"

"I came here to bring you over to the clinic," Naruto explained. "We're almost ready to separate you and a certain someone's grandmother."

" _They already have my body ready?"_ Clare heard Teresa say in surprise. _"That was quick."_

Clare smiled and crossed her arms beneath her bosom. _"Tsunade is reputed to be the most skilled medical expert on Naruto's continent; that, and, she managed to find a way to grow food for the awakened beings living here. So I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. But still… that_ is _impressive."_

" _Indeed… I'd expected her to at least take a few days."_

Clare nodded thoughtfully and gave her man a smile. "Alright. I'll be right there. Are you able to leave a clone to keep an eye on the little ones or shall I fetch one of the others?"

"I'm fine," Naruto assured her with a chuckle. "I just needed some rest." With that, he put his hands in the cross seal and made a clone rather swiftly.

Upon seeing the doppelganger form, little Teresa leapt up and latched onto him with a squeal and giggle. Thankfully, Naruto knew his kids enough to reinforce it. The clone wrapped his arms around the flying munchkin with a chuckle, drawing smiles from both Naruto and Clare. With that out of the way, the original, took his wife by the hand and they were off to the clinic. The clone, however, and Naruto by extension, was in for one hell of a surprise when he sat down as little Teresa gave him an impish grin and started grinding against him. To make matters more awkward for him, she was wearing a skirt! The outfit was innocent enough, mind you - a white, sleeveless, button up top with a matching skirt. She was also wearing a pair of shorts underneath, but they were spats, both of which were from the Elemental Nations, so whether or not she was wearing anything under those was debatable!

Little Teresa stuck her tongue out cheekily, "Sooo… what inspired you to write that book about the girl with an 'unhealthy' attraction to her daddy~?" she asked with a giggle, prompting the lifeblood to drain from Naruto's face.

The clone swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "U-uh… that book isn't for children, _especially_ someone as young as you, Teresa." he coughed and looked nervously away, "And besides… that wasn't an original idea… I just took the guide from my old teacher and finished that book for him since he was unable to."

"Oh?" she cocked her head cutely. "I can't imagine that kind of passion being put into something you didn't enjoy writing~!"

"Admittedly, I made a… couple of adjustments to it." the clone admitted, "I gave it an actual plot. All Pervy-Sage had at the time, was ' _a daughter has an unhealthy fascination with her father. After seeing how many women are interested in him, the girl takes matters into her own hands'_. It was a logline; but the notes I found for it was just… um… adult stuff."

"Interesting…" Teresa cooed. "So you did write most of it~!" She started grinding more aggressively, her eyes glowing a demonic gold with slit pupils as her grin became more… evil. She then leaned in so Naruto could feel her breath against his ear and whispered, "So, how much did you enjoy it~? I won't tell anyone if it's embarrassing, daddy, I promise!"

Naruto chuckled nervously, knowing he was in for an awkward time with this kid. "A-are you sure you should be doing this in front of your siblings? What would they think?"

"Oh, most of them are in bed sleeping, and Willie doesn't care," Teresa giggled. "He knows where I'm coming from~!"

The clone blinked with confusion for a moment, then realization slowly began to dawn on him. "He didn't read any of those books either did he?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"I've read them all, actually," William replied, leaning in a corner with crossed arms. "Auntie Cyn's not hiding them as well as she thinks."

The clone began to sweat. "...Well, someone is going to die once they find out." he said in utter defeat. Once Jean and Clare find out that their son and daughter read the smut books belonging to him and his late mentor, they're going to kill him. And if they don't, then Teresa and Tsunade certainly will.

"I'll protect you, Daddy~!" Teresa chirped, sounding a little too much like a possessed doll in a horror flick for Naruto's liking as she ground against his crotch some more. "I'll protect you from anyone who would dare hurt you and be by your side for ever, and ever, and eeever~!" She stole that line from the fucking book, and he bloody well knew it!

* * *

Oblivious to the plight of his doppelganger, Naruto lead Clare, and in turn Teresa, to the clinic and both were pleasantly surprised to find that Teresa's body was almost done with the new body. Tsunade and Clarice were just finishing up with the skin and hair. No, rather, the skin had already been regrown; all that was left was the hair. And Naruto had to admit it to himself, Tsunade and Clarice did a good job regrowing the body from just a piece of flesh and a sample of blood. It looked just like Teresa herself; she even had the same bust! Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated and noticed there was an abundance of yoki welling up inside of that body. And it was _massive_. It was beyond that of an Abyssal One, easily. Priscilla was close behind her, but this massive yoki was beyond even hers! Unfortunately, there was that unhealable scar that had to be crudely stitched shut. Why that was there, Naruto didn't know, but he suspected it had to do with the way the body was regrown.

"We're here," Naruto announced, then he and Clare walked over and the former gave Teresa's new body a look over and decided to get the first paramount question out of the way, "How come this body has that stigma? No youma flesh and blood was grafted into it, was it?"

"No." Tsunade sighed, "But your guess is as good as mine. If what you said was right then Teresa has been around for decades. Possibly more; it may be possible that because Teresa has been around for so long, the youma flesh and blood had combined with hers." she shrugged, "it's a part of her body now. So when I took out a piece of her flesh from that… perverted woman, it is entirely possible that the skin sample I got was infused with youma blood. And that resulted in this."

"Well, okay, then…" Naruto muttered. "I'll patch it up, myself, then."

The former kage put her arm out in front of him, to stop the blond from doing just that. "Not yet," Tsunade told him, "Clarice and I are still in the process of regrowing parts of Teresa's body. We don't want to run a risk of it messing up, do we?"

Naruto blinked owlishly. "Oh, okay, then." It had honestly looked like they were done. "When can we begin?"

"In a few minutes," the woman replied. "We are almost done here, but I want to run some diagnostic tests first, to make sure everything is stable."

"I see," Clare said, then she blinked and tilt her head to the side as she listened to Teresa speak. She blinked again and looked at her husband. "Teresa says she wants to be in her new body first before you get rid of her stigma."

Naruto stared at her oddly and shrugged. "If she insists, I guess."

As Tsunade had promised, it only took a few minutes for her and Clarice to finish up. She had to admit that this brunette was impressive as all hell! In a year, and she was already near Shizune's level, even! One truly should never underestimate the underdog. When all that was done and over with, Naruto nodded and immediately went straight to his most powerful form. Now wreathed in golden flames and black markings, the Uzumaki Patriarch placed his hand on Clare's forehead and concentrated. He'd never done this before, but Naruto knew that he could. Clare on the other hand, was in utter _awe_. His yoki- no, this wasn't yoki. It felt like it, but at the same time it felt something else entirely. His power; it was warm, comforting, and soothing. It wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

"What… what is this?" She asked, staring at her husband with wide, awe filled eyes.

"This is my Six Paths Sage Mode," he replied. "It's my most powerful transformation." then he smirked, knowing a question was on the very tip of her tongue. "And before you ask: yes, this is the same power the Sage of the Six Paths has." Clare nodded, not knowing how else to respond. Again, Naruto concentrated, focusing on Teresa's spirit and drawing it out. Then he pulled his hand away from Clare's forehead, and all of a sudden she felt drained, as if something was being pulled from her very essence. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. Then she saw it, Clare bore witness to Teresa's thoroughly startled spectral form as she was being pulled from her body. "Don't fight it Teresa," Naruto told her as she thrashed about in his grasp, "if you fight it, and I let go, then you really _will_ die. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel." being a victim of this technique himself, he knows just how… disturbing it is. That did _not_ make her feel better, but the former Number One did her best to calm down. "Alright, there we go…" the transformed blond said as he fully removed Teresa from Clare's body. He looked at her with a comforting smile, "now for the easy part." He slipped his free hand under her legs and scooped her up, before carrying Teresa's spirit on over to the new body he'd had prepared for her. Lifting her slightly, he then eased her on down into it. When that was done, Naruto nodded to Tsunade while holding Teresa's spirit down and the former Kage jump-started her heart.

Teresa gasped as her eyes shot wide open, startling the hell out of poor Clarice. The blonde panted, looking around frantically, before calming down. That was one _hell_ of an experience… Eventually, her breathing steadied as she let out a groan. It felt so weird! But then, a warm, pleasant feeling washed over her as Naruto started closing up her stigma and making sure her spirit was anchored down. Her eyes closed, as a low, guttural moan was pulled from her throat. That felt so damn good! Better than what she'd experienced when he healed her in Clare's mindscape, even! Her back arched, and she tried to press herself against his touch. It was very different from the yoki he used the last time around. The first time, in Clare's head, she felt a pleasant burning sensation where her stigma was. Now, there was no burning sensation - just a pleasant heat that spread across her body. And when he reached her pelvic region, she raised her hips off the slab with her thighs spread, as the woman wanted to feel _more_ of this pleasure. Teresa shuddered at the sensations washing over her. She was so close… so deliciously close she could _taste_ it! Then when he reached her groin he pulled away, the healing done.

Unfortunately, Teresa was not as all happy with that. Her eyes glowed as her yoki flooded the area, startling everyone in the citadel. She growled and told the women who'd given her a new body, "leave or join; I don't care which. I've frankly waited long enough!"

She was grateful for the new body, she really was, but Teresa of the Faint Smile only had so much patience. Tsunade took that as her cue to leave without another word. Loathe as she was to admit it, the former Kage knew _exactly_ what Teresa was feeling. Those long waits for Dan to return from his missions, all those years ago, had left her similarly frustrated. Though she was admittedly tempted to stay, Shizune followed her mentor out. As Naruto's 'big sister', there were some lines the brunette was simply _not_ about to cross, no matter how damn much that little devil on her shoulder _and_ her angelic counterpart told Shizune to do otherwise. Clarice left as well, though not before giving her husband a quick peck on the lips. "Have fun," she called out, waving to him as she closed the door behind her. Now all that remained in the room was Clare, Naruto and a naked, horny Teresa.

Then Naruto swiftly turned around, going out of his Six Paths Sage Mode as he did so, and cupped Teresa's groin and started rubbing her folds. At the same time he took hold of her massive tit and brought his mouth to her nipple, and sucked it like a newborn babe. The former Number One mewled and writhed, no longer pissed, but now _twice_ as ravenous. Then Naruto withdrew from her breast, taking her nipple with him before allowing it to plop out audibly, before looking to Clare with a grin. "I hope you don't mind if I treat your adoptive mum as a slut, Clare. She _clearly_ deserves it~!"

Little did he know this would not be the only Teresa that is staking her claim on him tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the clone Naruto had left with Jean and Clare's kids was sweating bullets, trying in vain to force down the awkward boner he had. "W-what if Jean or Clare come back?" he reasoned.

"Oh, Mommy's gonna be busy for a while," Teresa giggled, "That yoki flare we'd felt was Grandma Teresa. She wants you badly and so does Mommy." She grinned evilly. "As for Auntie Jean, she's heading over with the rest of her team to relieve Mr. Chronos and his unit, remember~?"

"A-ah… I, uh, I see..." _now_ he remembered, Jean had left a few minutes ago. William was no longer around, thankfully. He had seen the writing on the wall a while ago and decided to give his half-sister some privacy. How kind of him…

"I know what you're thinking," Teresa giggled once more. "Don't worry, Daddy, I won't tell~!" She slightly raised herself up and lifted her skirt, showing her spats before lowering herself down onto his crotch to continue grinding away at him. "No one has to know, but you, me, and Willie," she assured. "I even put up a few privacy seals for good measure. We can be as loud as we want and no one will hear us~!"

Naruto had no idea whether to be impressed or horrified that his child could already do that, but when he looked around to confirm, whe saw that she was telling the truth. How and when the hell were they erected without him noticing?! His traitorous cock throbbed within his trousers, now _painfully_ hard as he felt his daughter's body heat warming it up. He was so conflicted; this was his bloody _daughter_! His flesh and blood! While many think he has an 'incest fetish', those were for roleplay purposes only! And Icha Icha Taboo? That was a book he wrote in memory of Pervy-Sage, since it was _his_ notes - plus a few things of his own - he had used to finish it. On the other hand, the lolicon fetish Riful and Europa had awakened within him screamed at Naruto to fuck the danger-loli, consequences be damned, just like the two he had plowed in the past. He viciously forced that voice in his head to shut the fuck up, but the instant he did, Little Teresa had undone his trousers, her spats inexplicably missing as she rubbed herself against him once more. The hot, skin-on-skin contact made Naruto shudder. Her dripping folds sending pleasant shivers up his spine.

"T-Teresa, stop this right this instant… b-before I do something I'll regret later on." he pleaded, hoping she would listen to him.

"Oh, you _won't_ regret it~!" she purred, her eyes still glowing a demonic gold as she placed one hand on his shoulder and rubbed the tip of his monster cock against her labia with the other. "I will even cover for you if I get pregnant. Who knows? Maybe it'll even be easier to make a baby with me than Mommy~!"

The clone of Naruto felt himself twitch; and just like that, something in him… snapped. With a growl Naruto shoved little Teresa off of him and onto the floor, and menacingly stood up. When the 12-year-old-looking loli sat up and turned around, her eyes grew wide and she gulped audibly when she found her Daddy's cock was standing up intimidatingly; like a stone pillar of doom. She squawked when the clone grabbed her dress and pulled the garments off of her. Now, she was left naked and vulnerable... and at the complete mercy of her Daddy. And from the looks of it… he had none to spare. It was scary and yet _so_ arousing~! Naruto growled hungrily as he kneeled down in front of her, grabbed two fistfuls of her curly, golden locks and shoved his dick into her mouth. Teresa squeaked and closed her eyes, submitting to her Daddy without hesitation. As he forced inch after pussy-breaking inch into his daughter's mouth, and down her throat Naruto let out a relieved growl as he felt the loli swallowing around his dick. She was _such_ a good girl! Then, once he was _finally_ balls deep in her throat, Naruto began the slow, agonising process of withdrawing from her mouth… before slamming his cock all the way back inside and started fucking her face like it was a pussy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the original Teresa and Naruto, the latter was between her legs, giving her lower lips a long, slow lick. He quickly learned _precisely_ where to make Teresa squeal and used that knowledge with brutal efficiency. Teresa writhed and panted as Clare hugged her hubby from behind and goaded him to please her mother. By the Twins above, Teresa was such a kinky slut, and so was Clare! Naruto flicked his tongue against her clit _just_ right, before swirling his tongue around her labia, causing the former Number One to wail and writhe once more in pleasure. She was so close! Teresa grabbed two fistfuls of hair and pulled him towards her, desperately wanting to feel that glorious release teasing her. Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Naruto rapidly lapped her dripping folds.

The poor blonde stood no chance in hell as she was spectacularly flung over the edge like a baseball off a cliff. She wailed once more bucking her hips, her juices gushing forth as she arched her back in utter bliss.

* * *

Meanwhile with Little Teresa and Naruto's clone, said doppelganger roared as he let loose a flood of white down his daughter's throat and directly into her belly. She moaned longingly and pulled back so she could taste it, eagerly gulping down what Naruto had deposited into her little gob. As the clone of her father withdrew, Teresa swallows the last of his seed, savouring the taste as she licked her chops. Then, her eyes snapped open and the room appeared to be flooded in yoki as she pounced tackling Naruto to the ground and straddling him.

More…

Before her father's doppelganger could recover, Teresa then raised herself up and started rubbing the tip of Naruto's dick against her _sopping_ wet cunny.

She needed more!

* * *

Back with Naruto and his daughter's namesake, pulled Teresa on over to him and spread her legs. He then guided his cock to her still-fluttering cootch and rubbed the very tip against it. Unknown to either Naruto at the time, both Teresas threw their heads back and wailed as they were both simultaneously impaled by their respective Narutos' cocks. The original grunted as he slowly pushed forth into Teresa's writhing virgin folds, her inner walls squeezing the life out of him. As for his clone in Clare and Jean's room, he gurgled pitifully upon feeling Little Teresa slowly and deliberately sliding down his mighty meatstick. The original was going to have one _hell_ of a surprise once the clone finally dispels, and if Little Teresa kept it up, that may happen sooner rather than later. Naruto leaned down upon his effective mother-in-law and scooped the writhing blonde into a tight, loving embrace and slowly started to move. Still oblivious to his doppelganger's plight, he started to fuck the woman as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Teresa's eyes fluttered as a low, and lewd moan was pulled from her throat. "You have _no_ fucking _idea_ how much I needed this…" she groaned, her legs tightened their grip on him as the blonde rocked her hips in time with his thrusts. And with her arms she pulled him down on top of her, and squashed her breasts against his torso.

Hearing the lust filled tone in her voice, Naruto was doing everything to stop himself from fucking this woman like his life depended on it. Her cunt was clamping down on his dick so tight, it was like she was trying to strangle the life out of him! Naruto licked his lips, and closed his eyes to bask in the pleasant sensation in his lions; of being squeezed so deliciously tight; of feeling her muscles tightening and loosening around his cock, like she was giving him a pleasurable massage; he wanted to savour this feeling for as long as possible. His slow, but consistent pace stoking the fire in her own loins, Teresa pulled him in deeper with each thrust.

* * *

Back in her room, the smaller more frenzied Teresa shuddered at feeling her insides so impossibly stretched. This alone would ruin her for any other man and she knew it, but little Teresa didn't mind at all. Daddy was Daddy after all, and she wanted to act out one of the scenes in Icha Icha: Taboo; she knew this was wrong, but being in the presence of someone like Riful, Priscilla or Agatha - all of whom have little in the realm of common decency, or even common _sense_ at times, - tends to… warp a person's world of view. Of course, Little Teresa was a little like her mother in that regard, and Naruto himself too; she was headstrong, hot blooded and is stubborn to a fault. Placing her hands on Naruto's chest, she slowly started to move, bouncing on her daddy's massive cock, ripping a pleasured groan from Daddy's throat. She clenched her muscles with each ascent, squeezing his dick so _deliciously_ light and driving him mad. His hands shot out to her hips as he started matching her pace. Thumbing his daughter's clit with one hand, he was lost to the utter bliss of his forbidden pleasure. His instincts and impulses took over as the clone gave in to his urges to fuck the danger-loli with the intent to bust a nut right inside her and no regard for the consequences.

Little Teresa yelped as the room spun, and the next thing she knew, the girl was on her back, legs spread wide and her Daddy fucking her vagina like it was a sleeve for his dick. The second oldest child squealed and mewled as Naruto plowed her ass into the ground. And with gravity on his side, Naruto's thrusts were deep, hard and far reaching. And he quickly sped his downward thrusts. The blond was growling and panting as his thighs clapped against his daughter's groin; Little Teresa's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her entire mind was overcome with pleasure. She couldn't move, let alone wrap her arms and legs around him! It felt sooo goooood~!

Her inner walls fluttered momentarily before they clamped around the pistoning shaft like a viper trying to squeeze its prey to death, and Little Teresa squealed her pleasured joy as her orgasm overtook her. Naruto groaned as her inner walls clamped down with nearly paralyzing force. How the _hell_ did something so wrong feel so damn good?! Leaning down and wrapping his arms around his daughter in a full mating press, his instincts took over and his entire dick visibly twitched as his balls emptied their incestuous load deep within Little Teresa's womb. Said blonde gurgled pitifully at the feel of Daddy's wet heat flooding her loins, filling her farthest depths with his thick, potent seed. His orgasm triggered her second one as her legs instinctively wrapped around the clone of her father - her _mate_ \- and held him in place as he continued to plant his genes within her. The doppelganger shuddered as the most powerful orgasm in Naruto life finally abated, his still-throbbing dick slowly but surely going limp within Little Teresa's fluttering pussy. As her grip slackened he slipped out and plopped on down beside her only for the brat to roll over and start sucking his dick back to life. She wanted one more round for good measure. Naruto groaned, rubbing her scalp as he stood at full mast once more. Then, she giggled and turned around on hands and knees, shaking her booty at him so damn temptingly.

"C'mon, Papa, fill your naughty little girl up like nature intended~!" she cooed, looking over her shoulder with a naughty grin. Again, she stole that damn line from the book! Naruto growled hungrily and forced himself up, unable to resist her temptations. He kneeled behind the blonde, placing a hand on her rear and guiding himself to her still hungry folds with the other. Then, Naruto slipped back into his daughter's impossibly tight cootchie with the intent to breed with her some more. Little Teresa let loose a guttural moan at the feel of being so thoroughly filled once more. Her bottom lip trembled and she looked over her shoulder at Naruto and wiggled her butt, while he was still inside her. Both blonds moaned at the unique feeling the stimulation provided. Then Naruto grabbed her hips and started plowing away at her cum-filled snatch.

Little Teresa threw her head back and wailed in pleasure. "Yes, Daddy," She goaded, "p-please fill your naughty little girl right up with everything you've got~! I want it all; every… last drop~!"

The clone growled and snapped his eyes shut as he fucked the little slut, the way she wanted to be fucked. Right now, she wasn't his daughter; right now, Little Teresa was just another cunt for him to plow. For him to ruin. Said blonde wailed once more as yet another earth shattering orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. She collapsed before him, her juices gushing forth, cleaning out her little cunt and prepping her to be filled with his seed once more, so that Naruto's sperm would stand the best chance at surviving long enough to find and fertilize her egg. Naruto groaned once more, his still-tender dick twitching violently within Little Teresa's fluttering cunt. With the last bit of energy he had left, the clone slammed one more time into his daughter's hungry lower lips and poured what felt like a _pint_ of semen within her. Spurt after mighty spurt of pearly white gushed forth, filling Little Teresa's young body with generous load, before slipping out, falling back and going up in a poof of smoke.

Little Teresa mewled, taking note that Naruto's seed had not dispelled with the clone…. Fuck! She hadn't known it would remain like that… Well, waste not, want not, as her mother often said. With a sigh, and a grunt, she heaved herself up and gathered the remains of her clothes. Apparently, she was going to need to ask William a favor, though, if she was to get rid of the evidence in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the original, Naruto faltered in his pace while giving the older Teresa a nice pounding. The memories of his clone, though he'd die before admitting it, turned his dick impossibly hard. Naruto groaned and shuddered, the things his daughter did, the things she's said, combined with the sensation of plowing her namesake's virgin cunt proved too much as he slammed into Teresa of the Faint Smile and spilled his seed deep within her belly.

"Yeees~!" The older Teresa hissed; she had been waiting for the feel of his hot spunk painting her womb, her _real_ womb, a pearly white with his seed. Her arms and legs tightened around him as he pussy practically sucked the sperm out of his balls. However, while Naruto may have cum, Teresa had not and she was still _hungry_ for cock. His cock. Hence it came to nobody's surprise that Teresa of the Faint Smile kept him close, and inside of her snatch even as his orgasm abated. Seeing the look on his face Teresa gave him a rather disturbing chuckle, "Oh, I am not done with you, stud. Not even _close_." her legs tightened around his waist as she grinned menacingly. "You going to keep fucking me until I am satisfied. I have _decades_ worth of frustration and you're going to state it."

Naruto chuckled nervously and swiftly created another clone. When Teresa gave him a questioning look upon seeing the doppelganger vanish in a swirl of leaves, Naruto explained. "Your namesake was a bit too rough when she was playing with the clone I'd left to babysit her. Figured I should make sure she stays out of trouble, seeing as how I'm clearly going to be here for a while."

"I see," the older Teresa replied. Seeing as how he hadn't technically lied, neither she nor Clare sensed anything particularly off, though something told them to beware of the munchkin he was referring to.

* * *

The next day, Naruto let out a heavy sigh at the memories of last night. Apparently, he'd underestimated Little Teresa. The clever girl had somehow cleared up every speck of evidence that anything was amiss, by the time his second clone saw her. The little monster was even sitting in the room, wearing a second copy of the outfit she'd lost in the heat of the moment and looking at him all innocently, as if nothing had ever happened. She'd make a frightening ninja if she ever wanted to. She's pretty devious and knew how to cover her tracks… how the heck did she learn how to make it seem as if nothing happened? Even the smell of sex was conspicuously absent! How the fuck, he didn't know, but it was nothing if not impressive.

Later on, Priscilla had returned to Morris, after her little conversation with Riful. She was really tight-lipped about what they had discussed over there, but seeing as how he'd sensed no malice, the blond thought little of it. She was in her room, last he saw, tending to her kids. Now, he was back in Nile, making a beeline for the inn where his new friends in red were staying. He had to say, these past two days were eventful as all hell. He made sure to keep his yoki suppressed, as to not startle them… or to alert any youma or awakened being that he was in the vicinity. He was able to find out where they were staying; they didn't make it difficult to be honest; and amusingly enough it was the place he and the survivors of Pieta had stayed in, all those years ago. This was going to be one heck of a trip down memory lane. Naruto chuckled when he felt Neideen slinking on up to him. He had to admit: her yoki sensory was impressive as all hell! "Hello again, Saint. Nymphetamina." he said, looking over his shoulder at the one-eyed woman in question. He smirked, "So you got a change of clothes, huh? It looks good on you." She was decked out in the holy robes from the local church of the Twin Goddesses, a pair of armed guards flanking her as she addressed the blond. Apparently, she was getting quite used to being a holy figure quite nicely.

"Well, hello to you, too, mister Hero of Pieta," she giggled teasingly. "Fancy meeting you here, this far south from Morris."

Naruto shrugged sheepishly, "I was in the area." he looked at her armed escort and said, "I see people are becoming more aware of your return now. You have an armed escort and everything!"

"They simply couldn't bear to see little old me roaming the streets without some protection," Neideen replied with an exasperated smile. "It was a nice gesture, though. While I can take care of myself well enough, I was legitimately flattered, so I don't mind."

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "For me, it did get a little tiresome, back home. But I didn't mind it." then he rolled his shoulders before asking Neideen, "So, where are the other 15 ladies that you're with? Are they still here, or, did they move on?"

"They're at the inn," Neideen replied with a shrug. "We were just about to leave after dealing with a… voracious eater a little to the east."

"I see…" Naruto mused aloud, then he gave Neideen a smile as an idea came to him. If she were to accept it, this would be the perfect excuse for him to meet up with the others! "Say, now that I'm here, may I join you? I have never walked alongside a living legend before!" which was technically not a lie; the legends of the shinobi world were dead, including his own father, when he met them.

"I don't mind at all, cutie~!" she teased, drawing another chuckle from the blond.

"Alright," he gestured for Neideen to lead on. "Since you're in charge, I'll follow you."

Neideen giggled and nodded, leading the way with her entourage in tow. Naruto was perfectly content at walking behind her, but the one-eyed beauty was having none of that, and put an arm around his shoulder and got a startled yelp out of him when she dragged the blond to her side. "You have no idea how _starved_ you left me when I woke up," she whispered into his ear. "You are healing my stigma and putting a baby in me the instant we have ourselves a little privacy~!"

Naruto chuckled nervously at that and nodded. "Alright," he replied, knowing damn well that she'd make him pay if he didn't. Apparently, Roxanne wasn't the only dangerous one among them. "Not sure about the baby part, but I was planning on getting rid of that disgusting wound on you. A babe like you should not be marred by such a thing."

"Good to know," she chirped. "I'll hold you to it, then, and we'll see what happens from there."

"I was hoping to get your wound healed as soon as possible actually." he revealed with a chuckle, "As well as the Cynthia-lookalike's one too. It's why I'm here in the first place." he would have been in Nile a day earlier but… stuff happened. "And there's the spar Chloe wants to have. So I'm also here for that too."

"Noted," Neideen chuckled knowingly. "She's going to love that~!" seeing as Naruto himself was here, and that he was in Nile for a long amount of time before moving on to where he was now the former Number 9 knew Naruto's exploits was well known in the town. So she turned to her armed escort and said, "I am going to be with the Lord of Morris from here on out; you're dismissed."

"Very well, milady," one guard replied, while the other gave a silent nod.

"May the Twins smile down upon you both," the second one said as the two of them took their leave.

Once they were out of earshot Neideen let out a relieved sigh. "They mean the best for me, but geez…! They didn't _have_ to follow me around as if I were some treasure."

"Technically, you kinda are," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "Holy figures tend to get a lot of attention when they come back from the grave."

"Fair enough," Neideen relented. "So, how's life in Morris, out of curiosity? It must be hard to live with that many women."

"You have no idea," Naruto muttered, images of his encounter last night with Little Teresa immediately coming to mind. "I don't mind too much, though. They love me and I love them. It's hard at times, I'll admit, but worth the hassle."

"Well, at least you're not biting off more than you can chew," Neideen replied with a smile. Rather than her usual lewd grin, though, this was a kind, genuinely warm one. It was rather odd on her, Naruto noted, but it suited her quite well.

"It would take a lot more women for that to happen," Naruto said half-jokingly. "Kage Bunshin is a godsend, though, I'll tell you that!"

Neideen giggled at that. Oh, she couldn't _wait_ to see what he could do with such a technique~! Naruto chuckled as well before he put his hands behind his head. He glanced at the one-eyed robed woman and asked, "So, tell me, what's it like being a Saint? Is there anyone expecting much out of you? Does anyone want you to 'bless' them? To give them sermons? Stuff like that?"

"It was mostly just a barrage of questions, at first," Neideen replied with a tired chuckle. She then gave Naruto an impish grin and added, "though I did see a few opportunities to help you out when they asked me about where I've been. I revealed that I had died nearly two centuries ago and was brought back by the Organization to do their dirty work. Claiming they did so through some foul means and that I sought them out to be cleansed. Needless to say, they were not a fan of the Organization, anymore… specifically the Handlers. Word is spreading pretty fast from the look of it, too."

"You'll have to be careful what you tell them, then," Naruto pointed out to her, "The Organization are the ones who make the youma and male awakened beings after all. It's only a matter of time before they'll try and remove the rumours in one fell swoop…" then he scowled in disgust, "it's also the reason why I haven't left the West for the past few years. Once the Organization finds out I'm not there, they are likely going to send a small army of youma and awakened beings to wipe Morris out again."

Neideen frowned as her one good eye narrowed "Yes… that _is_ a problem. I'll be careful; don't worry about that." Deciding to lighten the mood, she changed the subject to something liable to get a rise out of the blond. "The church is also becoming rather fond of you, by the way~! I even heard they're considering having you… sanctify their nuns."

Naruto stumbled at that and looked at Neideen owlishly, "Wait, s-seriously?" seeing the grin and the rapid nod from the woman the blond's mouth slowly dropped open. "W-why me? I'm not even all that important!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Neideen replied with a giggle. "The prophets have foreseen a man with a dick the length of a spear and an army of wives both divine and unholy bringing peace and prosperity to the world."

Naruto gave her an odd look. "...that's oddly specific. And greatly exaggerated, I'll bet." no one can have a dick the length of a spear, the damn thing would probably be torn off by its own weight or some shit… Also, literally dragging it around sounded like utter hell. And getting an erection would probably cause the guy to faint from the lack of blood flowing to the vital areas.

"Oh, they don't mean literally the length of a spear," she giggled with amusement in her voice. "Just that he was impressively endowed, and believe me, there are few people, within the church by now who _don't_ know how… gifted you are, mister Ladykilller~!" she leaned into his ear and said in a husky tone, "In fact, I want to… 'bless' your mighty endowment with my lips and make it a 'holy instrument'~"

A sputtering Naruto turned beet red at that, having some major Shion flashbacks. Who knew a priestess of all people could be as naughty as that blonde? Not to mention, Neideen said the words Shion did almost word for word. "I, uh… I see." he cleared his throat and tried to subtly adjust the erection that was rapidly forming his pants. "I'll bear that in mind for later. Right now, I'm focused on getting the Organization out of the way."

"Of course you are." the woman sighed, leaning away with a mild look of disappointment. She was hoping to get a rise out of him. Seems he was in more control of himself than she thought. Still, though, just a little talk like this was enough to make her satisfied… she could do with a little more flirting though. As they approached the inn, Naruto opened the door for Neideen, who smiled at him before entering. Many of the patrons were surprised to see Saint Nymphetamina, herself blessing them with her presence and the former Number Nine would be lying if she said their enthusiasm wasn't enjoyed. They were even more surprised when they saw the Lord of Morris entering the establishment with her, and quite a lot of them had recognised the blond from 6 years earlier, since he had not changed much appearance wise. His hair was a little shorter, but just as spiked and untamed than they remembered. Of course, knowing how Saint Nymphetamina was. They knew how… lustful and ravenous... the woman of legend is, and if the rumors of the Lord of Morris were to be believed, he was the Chosen One of the Twins the man who was, one day, to become their consort and bring peace to the land. And who better to prepare him than Saint Nymphetamina herself! Of course if Naruto knew about this rumour, he would have thought someone had too much time on their hands… either that, or someone _had_ to be taking the piss.

Seeing as people were looking at them, Neideen quickly got into the persona of her namesake. "Come along, Lord Naruto, I Saint Nymphetamina, champion of the Twin Goddesses and saviour of the church, must bless you for your future endeavours!" With that, she lead the way to her peers. "The warriors in red would also be pleased to meet you, I'm sure. It would seem that Teresa and Clare have smiled down upon you, as Sistina has foreseen many blessings in your future~!"

Naruto grinned in amusement at that and let out an amused chuckle. "And I'm going to guess that you gave me some of those blessings yourself?" he wasn't going to complain that there are no such things as blessings, since he technically got one from his ancestor. And if Sistina, a real oracle said he was going to have many blessing down the road then who was he to argue with her?

"Only a few of them," she replied with a giggle. "About twenty, I hear… aside from the one I intend to give you soon: a blessing of fertility. Some of your wives are… difficult to knock up, I hear. The Twin Goddesses wish to make it easier." She giggled once more and carried on to her colleagues with a sway to her hips.

Naruto blinked owlishly, though he couldn't help but gaze at those swaying hips of hers. "And… what makes you say that?" he asked, after taking his eyes away from her rear.

"The Goddesses, themselves," Neideen replied with a smirk. "I am their champion, remember~? Soon after I was cleansed by the church, they and I had a little chat."

"Wait, hold on a minute there," Naruto interrupted, "you're saying you actually talked to the Twin Goddesses of Love?" he was skeptical as all hell, but after seeing his dad twice, back from the dead and Kurama actually being split in half by a Death God he'll give her the benefit of doubt.

"It turns out they really _are_ quite fond of you," she giggled. "Come, now! I'd rather not make them or my colleagues wait. You _do_ have something to finish up, yourself, as well, no?"

"Oh yeah, healing you and…"

"Miranda," Neideen supplied.

"Miranda, thank you. I still need to heal you and Miranda of your stigmas and I need to have that spar with Chloe." he exhaled and slumped over, "And there's that 'blessing of fertility' you want to give me, as well. I got a few things to do here."

"Oh, don't worry," she assured. "It will be quick. You should be back home fairly soon." as long as nothing happens of course, Neideen wanted to add on but decided to leave it out.

"Honestly, I won't mind if it takes a while. I gives me more time to get to know you and the other women I guess." then he swatted Neideen on her swaying rear before grabbing it. They were out of sight of the patrons when he did that, so no one saw him practically spank the Saint. "And I certainly would _love_ to get to know you, you perverted woman~!"

"Ooh~!" Neideen cooed. "You naughty man~! I'm going to enjoy our time together." With that, they were off to meet up with the other members of the Crimson Guard. Though not before he made a single clone to go back out and set up the clearing he used to spar with the Pieta survivors, six years ago.

* * *

Back in Morris, Priscilla was quite pleased with herself, at the moment. Her plans were going quite well! Samantha was all for joining, and little Nyx was quickly developing a crush on Daddy - a spark for Mommy to fan. Now, she just needed to see if another Abyssal was up for the task she was planning to give. Said redhead did have quite the number of daughters to pledge, after all, and would doubtlessly be quite eager to take out Isley. She knocked on the door to Luciela's room, leaving said redhead wary of her, but the Abyssal One of the South decided not to keep her waiting. Cracking the door open, Luciela asked, "Can I help you?"

"I want to speak with you," Priscilla replied. Then, she gave the redhead of the South a polite, but expectant look, "may I come in?" she politely requested, complete with a sickly sweet smile.

Luciela frowned but nodded, opening the door for Priscilla to enter. As the brunette walked in, Luciela's daughter, little Chandra, grew wide eyed with joy in seeing her.

"Auntie Priscilla!" she cheered, "What brings you here?"

Said brunette smiled and gave the freckled child a pat on the head. "I'm just here to ask your mommy something." Priscilla looked to Luciela and asked, "Is there some place we can talk in private?"

Chandra tilted her head curiously. "My room is empty, at the moment," she said. "What do you wanna talk about?" Her eyes then lit up as her imagination went wild. "Ooh! I bet it's an evil scheme of some kind! What is it? You can tell me! Do you plan on joining forces with Mommy and taking over the world!?"

Priscilla giggled. How precious! ...and scary. Chandra knew her plan even though she didn't tell anyone outside of Riful, Harja and Elspeth… and Naruto, but he didn't count, because he thought she was joking. "Can you keep a secret, little one?" She can tell the child, but she won't have her included… yet. Despite her maturity, she is still three years old. She has _some_ morals after all; even if those morals are a little underdeveloped now, thanks to her being an awakened being. Maybe in a few years, though… if she's willing, of course.

"What kind of secret?" Lilianna asked poking her head around the corner with a devilish grin. "Big Sister's right, isn't she?" The girl in question had hair of a very dark red, as opposed to Chandra's brighter, more orange shade. She also bore a look of _terrifying_ intelligence for her age - physical _and_ otherwise. Lilianna was only a year old and already she had the smarts of an adult; her body was also that of a three year old. Her accelerated development combined with the intelligence of an adult - which, Priscilla suspected Luciela had something to do with - she was shaping up to be a frightening woman with genius intellect when she grew up. For someone to get this smart, _this_ quick was simply staggering!

Priscilla grinned pressing a finger against her lips in a shushing gesture with a wink. "Is Lilith here, by chance?"

The child in question answered that herself by emerging from the hallway Lilianna had occupied. "I am. Why? Did you want something?"

The girl in question was a brown-eyed redhead like her younger sisters, though her locks were the darkest of them all and her irises seemed to have a slight, reddish tinge. She had freckles like Chandra, and her hair was arranged in a short, tomboyish mess, her bangs drooping down to slightly obscure her face. Despite only being six, she looked to be about thirteen or so and was decked out in a short, red and white dress. "I was just curious to see if you were listening in as well," the brunette replied with a shrug. "I could tell you were there though." She then looked over her shoulder to Luciela and said, "your little one, here guessed right, by the way."

Luciela blinked owlishly at that. "Wait, what?"

Priscilla grinned devilishly. "I am planning to take over this continent with Riful. And then the world." the brunette told her. "We already have two territories, since you're on our husband's side. All that is left is the North and East. I am planning on taking the North away from Isley with Riful's help, and I came here to see if you'd aid us in this venture."

The red headed mother's eyes lit up at that, as did those of her daughters. "Go on…" Luciela urged. Though the Abyssal One of the South was feeling more inclined to stay here, at the moment, this sounded… promising.

Priscilla grinned, knowing she had the woman on the hook. Now she just had to sell it. "Well, to make a long story short: I want to kill Isley and get his territory under Naruto's control. I will be the one that fights him, while you and Riful will take care of anybody that man has under him. Of course… if you want too, you can help me fight him." she added on to sweeten the deal. She wanted this woman to help her, and if she had to make a promise to let her get a pound of flesh from him then she will do so. And, of course, she will have to show Luciela just who the alpha bitch in this harem is~. She can do that in Shatter Keep of course rather than here.

Luciela perked up at that last part. "I see…" She knew by now that the invasion of Pieta was meant to blaze a trail for Isley to invade her territory. The thought of having that man who dared to commit such an act, under her foot and at her complete mercy was an attractive one. "When do you plan on doing this?"

"As soon as possible actually." Priscilla revealed, "I am using Shatter Keep as a spearhead for the mission, since it is closer to the border between the North and the West. So, are you in, or are you not?"

"Give me a minute to tell Rafaela that I'm going to be… busy," Luciela replied. "Someone has to keep an eye on my kids, after all - Chandra, especially. Turns out she has a fire affinity… and a slightly unhealthy fascination with it." Said child giggled menacingly at that. Priscilla chortled in amusement at the sight, but nodded nevertheless and allowed the ginger to go tell her sister that she was going to be away for a while. Thus leaving Priscilla in the midst of her three impressionable, but intelligent, daughters. Oh, this was going to be fun… and potentially hilarious if she played her cards right.

* * *

Back in Nile, Naruto sat before a naked and flustered Miranda as she desperately fought the urge to cover herself. Never in her life had she felt so uncomfortable to be naked in front of someone! She felt so vulnerable! "You _really_ remind me of Cynthia," Naruto chuckled, "She did the same thing you're doing, right now, back when I healed her in Pieta. So did a few others, admittedly, but you and her are so alike in looks and personality that it's honestly scary."

"So I've heard from a few of your women before leaving," she replied, grateful for having something else to think about. "A few of them even mistook me for her."

"I don't blame them." he chuckled, "Hell, I'm tempted to have Tsunade do a DNA test to see if you two are related."

Miranda blinked owlishly, "DNA? What is that?"

"Deoxyribonucleic Acid," Naruto replied. "People from the same family have similar DNA, which is what makes kids look like their parents." It was a mind-numbingly simplified description, and Naruto knew Tsunade would groan at him for it, but he was a fighter, not a medic. His book smarts were lacking as all hell for a number of reasons.

"I… see?" for Miranda a lot of what he said had went over her head. Then again she can't really be blamed for it; but she got the gist of what Naruto was trying to say. Then she nervously licked her lips and asked, "S-so this healing method of yours… will it hurt?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Everyone I used it said it gave them a warm feel. Like a heat spreading through their body. It also feels good for them too, for some reason. I have no idea why." he concluded with a helpless shrug. The blonde nodded uncertainly but raised her chin and held still in preparation for him to heal her.

"Alright, I want you to try and stay still, okay?" the blond told her, Miranda nodded nervously and took a deep breath. Then Naruto's right hand enveloped with a bubbling crimson yoki; then Naruto pressed his fore and middle fingers against the her neck and slowly dragged his fingers down. Miranda shuddered pleasantly as she felt his yoki go to work, her stigma burned ever so pleasantly as her stigma fizzled and hissed. The stitching that held her wound closed burned away. The sensations washing over her left an unfamiliar but very pleasant developing in her loins as he slowly trailed down. As his hand reached the valley of her chest, she instinctively leaned into his touch and mewled pathetically. It felt so good! Her nipples perked up and her lower lips started to drip in arousal, her cheeks reddening as she bit her lip. Her legs were trembling as she tried ever so hard to keep herself from falling to her knees.

Naruto let out a chuckle, "If you're feeling weak in the knees, you can sit on my lap if you want." She blushed harder at the suggestion and decided against it, bracing herself on his shoulders instead as he kept it up. The blond chuckled once more and carried on. She was just so cute! Still he couldn't help but tease her a little, "Aw… and here I was looking forward to a cute girl like you taking up the offer. Oh well… a guy can dream." he sighed dramatically. The pathetic whimper and deepening blush drew another amused chuckle from him as his hand trailed down, continuing to heal her. The pressure in her loins built up as he went further down, the coil twisted unbearably tight as her breath went shallow. And then, just as he passed under her navel, she yelped and buckled as a wave of indescribable bliss washed over her. Naruto caught her as she fell on him and finished up, hugging her close and rubbing the blonde's back as she panted and twitched in his arms. "That was why I asked if you wanted to sit on my lap, but still, this is not bad at all~." he chuckled; but the blond nevertheless kept on dragging his fingers down to her groin, while rubbing her back to calm her down. He was _so_ tempted to cup her sex and take her right there when he was done! But he had a feeling Cassandra, who was watching him like a hawk, would not take too kindly to that. So he stopped himself.

When she finally did calm down, Miranda backed away shyly and averted her gaze. Naruto chuckled and allowed his bubbling crimson yoki to dissipate. "Don't be shy, now. A gorgeous blonde like you should be confident in herself. You certainly have the looks to turn the eyes of any guy you like, you know." he complimented her with such genuinity that it made Miranda blush even more.

"S-stop that or you'll make my cheeks light ablaze, I swear!" She, said, covering her reddening face in embarrassment. Alas, that only made Naruto think she was being even cuter and she _knew_ it!

"You're so adorable I could just smoother you in kisses~!" with that said, a grinning Naruto looked to Cassandra, "Say, Cassandra, is it okay if I flirt with your friend some more? She's just too cute to pass it up." he asked.

"Oh, behave, you!" She said, rolling her eyes at the display, though she couldn't help but smile. "You're going to make her faint, at this rate!"

He laughed at that, knowing she was right, but couldn't help himself anyway. "Can you blame me? She looks like my wife, she's naked, and she's downright gorgeous~! How can I _not_ flirt with her? And let's not forget you, you exotic woman. You're just as gorgeous!"

Neideen giggled in amusement. "As amusing as this is, you have some more healing to do and a blessing to receive," she pointed out.

"Good point," Naruto sighed, "alright, you'll have to strip naked as well. I can't see what I'm healing through your robes."

"Oh, I would be _glad_ to~!"

"Of course you would," Cassandra muttered. Loathe as she was to admit it, though, she was getting used to the letcher… mainly because she was lusting towards Naruto, now, and not Miranda.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you naked again, Cassie." Naruto teased with a leering grin. "But seeing you in your red bodysuit and nothing else, is just as good. It makes me want to fuck you even more~."

Her cheeks now matching the shade of said garment, Cassandra averted her gaze. "J-just bear in mind that if I find out that something comes of our… coupling, you will put a ring on my finger or die."

"I would put a ring on your finger regardless." Naruto told her with a genuine smile. "As I said before, you deserve a happy ending, and I gotta say, you are one hell of a woman! I _certainly_ wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you~!"

Cassandra had no idea how to respond to that. Though legitimately flattering, it was embarrassing as all hell! Miranda couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at Naruto flirting with Cassandra, but pushed it aside for now. Before the conversation could go any further, though, a bare-ass naked Neideen plopped herself down on his lap and gave him a raunchy grin. "So, are you going to heal me or what?" she teased. "Don't keep me in suspense, you naughty man~!"

He grinned back at her and allowed the crimson red and bubbling yoki to envelop his right hand once more. "I did come here to heal you and Miranda, so yes. I am." He was also admittedly curious as to what the blessing of fertility entailed. A few priestesses back in Morris had quite often offered to give him such treatment, but he had other things to worry about, like his horde of munchkins getting into all sorts of mischief - Chandra, especially, as of late. How the hell that one had unlocked her chakra and affinity on her own - let alone at such a young age - was quite the mystery.

"So, I just lean my head back and let you do the rest? Is that it?" Neideen asked as she looked at the yoki enveloped hand with curiosity.

"Yup," Naruto replied. "It should only take a minute. So if you tilt your head up, I'll get started on healing you."

Neideen nodded and did just that. She then gasped pleasantly at the sensation of his yoki entering her body and burning away the blight upon her. It felt so weird, but _very_ pleasing! She mewled hungrily as Naruto's hand trailed down, swiftly reaching the valley of her breasts and drawing a giggle from her. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to know what it feels like to have you inside me~!" It was no wonder Miranda came from having him do this! Neideen giggled in amusement, unable to believe that she was _actually_ jealous over someone being a featherweight.

"Well I for one certainly don't mind having a naked beauty on my lap." he glanced at Miranda, who was still naked, and winked at her. "Having two naked beauties would have been even better, but I digress." he was past her ribcage and is approaching her navel now. "So, tell me something Neideen, how long were you this perverted? It couldn't have come out of nowhere." seriously, if she said she started peeping on other women and men while they were bathing he will just give up on life. Why? Because that was how Jiraiya-Sensei got so damn perverted. Because he saw the naked skin of some woman when he was younger.

"I honestly don't know," she admitted. "I've always been a bit… thirsty, you could say, when I was a warrior. When I hit that age, we all start becoming a little too curious for our own good, I had no outlet, so I guess it started there? It certainly didn't help that I hadn't tried rubbing myself off until about ten years later, due to a piss poor sexual education."

"...Well, that explains your perverted behaviour." Cassandra sighed.

Naruto was passed Neideen's navel now and was fast approaching her mons-pubis, much to the one-eyed woman's delight. She moaned blissfully at the feel of his hand so close to her happy place. Just as he was about to withdraw, she grabbed him by the wrist and urged him to start cupping her sex. "Go ahead," she whispered, a naughty grin on her face, "Do to me everything you were oh so tempted to do to Miranda. Make me your bitch; we both know you want to~!"

The Uzumaki Patriarch was so tempted to do just that. But he resisted her wiles… for now. He still wanted to know what this 'blessing of fertility' entailed first. "You told me that you wanted to give me a blessing, Saint Nymphetamina," he whispered into her ear, licking her lobe. "How about you do that first so we can see for ourselves just how… potent it is~?"

Neideen shuddered longingly at that. "Oh, I would love to~!" she giggled. "Who knows? Maybe I'll give you inspiration for your new book~!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that, "I'm not even writing a new book… but now that you mention it…" he grinned, "instead of giving me inspiration, how about you help me with the books development~?"

Both blonds looked at Cassandra when they heard her awkwardly clear her throat. She fidgeted uncomfortably, thinking long and hard about what she was going to say. Miranda made her even more nervous, since her best friend was in the room with her, and her gut told her that Miranda would not like what she was going to say. Cassandra nervously rubbed her bicep and looked away as to not see their expressions. "Um… can I, uh… help out, with your new book?" she asked with uncertainty in her voice. Never in her _life_ did she feel so damn awkward!

"Oh, I certainly wouldn't mind," Neideen cooed. Cassandra's cheeks grew more red as her embrassassment grew. Of _course_ she wouldn't!

Naruto on the other hand was more along the lines of what the pointy-eared woman was expecting. "R-really? That's rather bold of you, Cassie. I have to admit, I'm surprised," he chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining. You look so cute, right now~!"

Miranda on the other hand was looking back and forth between the three. Her silver eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. The mere idea her friend, her shy and easily embarrassed friend, asking to join in on this… this lewdness, had thrown her for a loop! "I…" she began hesitantly. "I… w-wouldn't mind joining in, myself, i-if you don't mind…"

Naruto stared, made Neideen up off of him, and walked over to her. Miranda inhaled sharply through her nose when he gave her a chaste kiss right on the lips. Her knees shook, and threatened to buckle. Then he withdrew and she whined pathetically as she followed after him. "Well, I wouldn't mind having you and your friend joining in." he said with a small smile. "If you're going to help out with the book… then let's make it interesting, shall we?" he looked at Cassandra, Miranda and finally the pouting Neideen, "So, let's think of a name for you two…" he said to Miranda and Cassandra.

"A… name?" Cassandra asked, looking at him questioningly with Miranda doing the same.

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Yep. A name. If I want to write a book, then I need to have some characters for it. I can even base them on your likeness if you want~."

"F-feel free to just insert my name, then," Cassandra muttered; she was still not looking at him out of embarrassment.

Chuckling Naruto walked over to her and cupped her cheek and made her look at him. He could feel the heat emitting from her face. "Well, in that case, I'll use you then. And there's no need to be so shy, even if I find it adorable~!" Cassandra blushed harder at that, swearing her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Y-you can insert my name too," Miranda huffed, crossing her arms beneath her bosom. She was only doing this so her friend didn't feel left out, or awkward. If she was going to do this, then the former Number 35 was going to be with her every step of the way.

The Uzumaki Patriarch chuckled at that. "Alright, I'll put in your name. and likeness if you two girls want." He then turned to Neideen and asked, "so,let's have a little role play; you and Miranda get dressed in your robe and bodysuit and we'll figure out the plot from there..."

Neideen giggled and nodded. Then she turned to the other two and said, "how about you get your armour on and serve as my guards? I am a Saint, after all… and yes, I'm going to be Saint Nymphetamina in this little role play." she said, looking at Naruto at the last part. Licking her lips she then added, "be a good poy and I'll let you call me Nym for short~!"

Naruto chuckled heartily at that. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door prompting the four to snap their gazes to it. Naruto looked at Neideen, Miranda and Cassandra before looking back to the door and called out, "Who is it?"

Sistina cracked the door open and said, "I will need to talk with you and Neideen when you're done with that little roleplay." She giggled. "In the meantime, would you mind if Roxanne and I join in~?"

Naruto was far more amused by that than Cassandra and Miranda, but they couldn't bring themselves to protest when Naruto gave them both a kiss right on the lips. Once they were placated, the blond looked to Sistina once again. "Of course you can, they're in fact helping me with a new book I'm going to be writing."

"Oh, I know~!" Roxanne replied, leaning over the Oracle's head to look inside. "Sistina told me _all_ about it~!"

The blond chuckled. "That woman knows too much," he muttered in amusement. "Alright, let's get ready, then." Both Roxanne and Sistina smiled or grinned before walking into the room.

* * *

Riful, Harja and Elspeth sat patiently as they awaited Priscilla's return. With them were Agatha, Octavia and Europa. Now fully dressed once more… at least by their standards, the loli mother and her daughters were not surprised at all to see Luciela appear with her. It made sense, really. She was the Abyssal One of the South, after all, so she'd be of great help in taking down Isley. "Glad you could drop by so soon," Riful chirped. "You have no idea how eager I am to take down that pretentious fuck."

Though she had not been informed of their plan, Octavia was quick to connect the dots. "I take it we are to hold down the fort while you're gone?"

"Indeed," the Abyssal loli replied. "You are also to look after Harja and Elspeth. We shall be back shortly."

Europa pouted but nodded in acceptance. It was troublesome, but bearable. And it was probably for the best as well now that she thought about it. Isley was on a level of his own, and while she may be the closest thing to an Abyssal One among the three, she knew her power was insignificant when it comes to Isley of the North.

"Be careful, Mama," Elspeth whined. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine, sweetie," Riful cooed, patting her younger daughter on the head. She then turned to Priscilla and Luciela. "I'm ready to leave whenever you two are."

* * *

A few minutes later, back in Nile, Naruto stood before Neideen, Miranda, Cassandra, Roxanne and Sistina. The first three were now in their robes and armour, minus their sword. Neideen was in front with the other four flanking her. "So," Roxanne began with an expectant look on her face, "what is this roleplay going to be about?"

"How about a warrior saint, that tries to convert a non-believer to her religion?" Neideen suggested.

Naruto made a thoughtful sound as he regarded the idea. "Hmm… I like that, idea." he said approvingly. "Let's make it up as we go along, though. Since Neideen wants to be Saint Nymphetamina, and Miranda and Cassandra want to be themselves in my book, I take it you two would want the same thing?"

Sistina grinned and replied, "Perhaps we can add some extra spice and take advantage of my moniker?"

"The Divine Oracle, huh?" Naruto mused thoughtfully. A smile slowly grew on his face as ideas came to him. "I guess we can do that."

"I'll be glad with going by my own name," Roxanne replied after Sistina, then leered at Cassandra. "Maybe 'Cassie' and I can have ourselves a little rivalry? She, Miranda and I have been guarding Sistina and Nymphetamina for some time, but Cassandra and I don't get along."

"A rivalry sounds good," Naruto replied with a grin. "You two have a history with each other already, so that should come naturally to you two."

Neideen hummed, then she got an idea and quickly relayed it to Naruto. "Oooh~! Maybe this can take place some time after that legend of me fucking that monster to death?"

Naruto chuckled in amusement at that. Well that would certainly be interesting. "Alright, I don't see any harm in that." he agreed, "Alright, now, let me think up a scene and we'll improvise from there."

Perking up as if she heard something, Sistina grinned. Interesting… "Alright, where do we start?"

After a moment of thought, Naruto snapped his fingers. "Saint Nymphetamina, you're going to try and convert a well-off civilian to your religion. Sistina the Divine Oracle is an important figure in your religion, since she can speak to the Twin Goddesses themselves. As for Miranda, Cassandra and Roxanne, they're your bodyguards. Let's improvise from there."

Neideen giggled and nodded enthusiastically. Then she quickly got into the act of being a holy warrior of the Church.

"Greetings, good sir." she pressed her hands in a prayer and gave the blond a polite curtsy, along with a pleasant smile. "I am Saint Nymphetamina, a follower of the Twin Goddesses, Teresa and Clare. This is Sistina the Divine Oracle, and our bodyguards, Cassandra, Miranda and Roxanne." she added, gesturing to said women. All of whom were stoic for the most part, except for Sistina and Miranda.

Naruto gave them all a once over, and quirked an eyebrow; he was completely unimpressed by them. "Oh? I've never heard of any Twin Goddesses by the name of Teresa or Clare. What are they goddesses of?"

Saint Nymphetamina smiled and bowed, "Teresa and Clare are the goddesses of Lov-"

"Let me stop you right there." Naruto interrupted, surprising Saint Nymphetamina. "I don't care about what your so called goddesses are patrons of. Let alone what you have to offer me. Because there are no higher beings; and there is sure as hell no miracles. So take your religious crap to someone who cares."

The Saint balked at him, with Sistina bristiling at the disrespect. However Nympehtamina gave the blond a reserved smile and said, "Oh, so I take it you want proof of my patrons' legitimacy~? Well, how about I show you what they're capable of?" Neideen stepped forward. "I could quite easily provide you with a blessing of fertility." She then gestured to Sistina. "Lady Sistina, the Divine Oracle has informed me that you desire to have many children and that your wife... Miria, was it? She has trouble producing children, no? Teresa ad Clare are very patient, so I'm sure they'd be fine with you slowly coming to believe in them over time."

Naruto feigned surprise. "How'd you know my wife's name? And how did you know we were having… problems?" he narrowed his eyes, glaring dangerously at them, and growled out, "Were you lot _spying_ on us?!"

Saint Nymphetamina chortled in amusement and corrected him, "No. Lady Sistina is able to communicate with the Goddesses of Love. She is known as 'the Divine Oracle' for that very reason, amongst our followers."

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "prove it."

Neideen grinned and stepped forward. "Let us start with the blessing, and then Sistina will tell your fortune, no?"

"Are you sure you want to give the Blessing of Fertility to him, Lady Nymphetamina?" Roxanne questioned, while she gave him a stern look. "For someone that does not follow our religion, our cause, it makes him less than worthy to receive it."

"Teresa and Clare are all loving, even towards non-believers." Saint Nymphetamina answered as she ran a hand up and down along Naruto's chest. "Besides, you catch more flies with honey, as the old saying goes," the woman chuckled. "I'm sure he will feel more inclined to be part of our faith once he receives proof that our patrons exist~!"

"When you're done," Sistina added with an impish grin, "I can _show_ him."

"That depends if your so called 'blessing' works." Naruto reminded her with a skeptic look on his face. He looked at the hand still caressing him and took hold of Nymphetamina's wrist and made it withdraw. "So, how many people does it take to perform this so called blessing of yours?"

Saint Nymphetamina smiled and lowered her hand to her side after he let her go. "Normally, it takes three people to perform. However, Sistina and I are the only qualified maidens and priestesses' that can perform it. But I shall be the one to grant you the blessing."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and directed his gaze to the partially blinded woman with curiosity. "And why is she not helping?" if she was qualified to perform this three-woman blessing, then why isn't she helping?

"She is not needed, because you have me, though she can if so desired~!" Saint Nymphetamina giggled, leering at him with a flirty grin. "You are talking to a prominent holy figure, after all. I am more than sufficient for the task. And much, much more."

"Such as?"

The holy woman regaled her latest exploit with a look of pride, and well hidden smugness. "Not too long ago, a vicious monster was having his way with nuns belonging to the chapel of our patrons. I'm sure you've heard tale of him: the One-Eyed Beast of a Thousand Writhing Dicks. Quite the troublesome one, that creature. He even tried to pluck the Twin Goddesses, themselves, from the heavens and rape them, until I came along and subdued him."

Naruto grunted. "...Hm. Never heard of him." he replied dismissively. Then the blond gave the eye-patch wearing saint a curious look. "But you did get me curious about this blessing. Do whatever it is you do when performing it."

Saint Nymphetamina giggled as she went down to her knees. "Oh, I can assure you that you'll enjoy this~!" she replied, looking up at him with a twinkle in her eye. Seeing the robed woman on her knees, grinning up at him with that weird twinkle in her eye, Naruto looked down at her oddly. He wondered both in character and for real, what she was going to do and if this 'blessing' required her to be on her knees. It made sense to him, as many prayers do happen on their knees and he guessed blessings can also be committed by someone on their knees. Then her hands went straight to his loins before he could react and she started gently massaging him with one hand and slowly undoing his pants with the other. Naruto groaned heavily as Nymphetamina did her thing. She slowly and meticulously fished his rapidly-hardening cock out and lewdly pressed her face against the shaft, licking the bottom as she whispered huskily, "You are incredibly gifted, for one so and Clare, Twin Goddesses of Love, I beseech thee; I come here a humble maiden of thy order~!" She gave Naruto a slow, long lick from base to tip. "Grand this mortal thy blessing and aid him in producing many, many children; I ask thee both to bestow upon him thy coveted Blessing of Fertility~!" She then took the tip into her mouth and started bobbing her head.

Naruto yelped and grabbed the saint by the sides of her head; he tried pulling her away from his shaft, even as she sucked and slurped away at it with such enthusiasm it honestly took him by surprise. The pleasant tingle in his loins had ultimately left him unable to do so. "Wha- what the hell?! What k-kind of blessing is this?!"

"The kind that guarantees you and your wife will have many, _many_ children," Roxanne giggled.

"To ensure the Twin Goddesses are able to do so," Sistina added, with her hands held in a prayer in front of her. Her eyes were closed and she had a faint smile on her lips. "she needs to partake of your seed, so that Teresa and Clare also can also taste of it and determine how best to proceed." her eyes opened once more, and it may have been the trick of the light, but it seemed as if her eyes both blind and not, had a faint glow to them. "They are particularly fond of those who are gifted, as you are, so the Twins may feel quite generous, depending on how cooperative you are."

Well, if nothing else, this was a nice excuse for a hot-ass woman to give him a blowjob. For the sake of the roleplay of course - and for real as well - this was the first time she sucked him off. She was surprisingly skilled, as well. Not even ten seconds in and he was already painfully hard. Not even Glissa or Camilla had that kind of… expertise. No wonder she'd gotten his clone off so quickly! Naruto shuddered and allowed the kneeling saint to do whatever she wanted. "T-they can d-descend to the e-earth to do this t-t-themselves for all I c-care, and I would still b-be skeptical." he stubbornly told Sistina and added, "B-besides, what k-kind of saint drops to her knees and s-starts sucking dicks?!"

"The kind who serves the Twin Goddesses of Love," Sistina giggled. "Sex is a very important part of it, too, you know. If one party or the other feels unsatisfied, the relationship suffers."

"A l-likely story; she h-has to be an escort, d-dressed as a priestess! A-and you damn women are in on it!" he shot back in retaliation to her obvious lies.

"Oh, stop whining and enjoy the free blowjob you're getting out of it," Roxanne chided with an impish giggle. "Saint Nymphetamina is renowned for her oral skills, you lucky man~!"

Hell, at this rate, Naruto would be surprised if that _wasn't_ true! His hands each grabbing a fistful of hair, the blond instinctively bucked his hips with a grunt as the floodgates burst open. Naruto blew his load right into her gob, a grunt and twitch with each and every spurt. The other four were both amazed by and jealous of how hard Neideen made him cum.

Then, as Neideen swallowed the last of his seed and withdrew, she surprised them all as her eye started glowing white and a golden aura surrounded her. She rose up and started to float, before speaking with two voices that were not her own. "Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kushina, and Namikaze Minato, it is upon thee that we grant our blessings." She placed her hand on his head and he started to glow in an identical fashion as she added, "come with us; we have much to discuss."

"What?" Naruto blinked owlishly at the glowing woman as did the others. Then his vision went white as he, Neideen and Sistina fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

While Naruto was preoccupied, the clone he made earlier was busy setting up the 'training ground', using the clearing the survivors of Pieta had occupied for his test six years ago. Of course, no one except maybe the Crimson Guard knew he was here; the Boss definitely knew he was here since the Boss made him for this specific purpose. And to be honest, he was kind of glad the Boss did; he needed some fresh air and a little alone time. But a small part, his gut, his instinct was telling him that the Boss was fooling around with Neideen. That woman was so much like Pervy-Sage it was honestly scary; but then Pervy-Sage made sure to keep his perverted tendencies away from work - a lot of the time; Neideen, looked like she didn't give a damn in the slightest. Granny-Tsunade would find her to be a nightmare to deal with. Not to mention the former Kage would likely be reminded of her late teammate due to their similarities.

Grunting as he setup the last of the snares, the clone hid it with coverings from the withered leaves and branches that fell from the trees around him. Rubbing his hands and letting out a tired sigh the clone surveyed his surroundings. Many snare traps were laid out, hidden by leaves and pieces of branches. Trip wires were setup to unleash the traps, just waiting to be set free. Of course, this was just a spar, but the clone wanted to have its own flare and teach Chloe that not everything goes according to plan. If he remembered right, Chloe was eaten by his wife Luciela, because the woman pissed her off. She also had one hell of a temper too.

It would be an interesting spar if nothing else. Now that he was done, the clone just had to make sure that they were properly set up and well hidden. And if any of the other Crimson Guard want to join in with the spar, then they certainly can. There was nothing to stop them from doing so and as the saying goes, "the more the merrier".

* * *

Neideen groaned as she lugged herself off the ground and forced her vision to focus. What happened?! She looked around and saw that she was now in a giant, white void, surrounded by nothing. Then, she turned to see Sistina waking up in a similar state.

"Neideen, how naughty of you," a mysterious, angelic voice teased from above. "Using your position in such a lewd fashion~!"

Another, similar voice giggled and added, "someone needs a spanking~! Naruto, would you be so kind, when you get the chance?"

"Oh, Sister," the previous voice chuckled, "you and your love for such things…"

As for said blond he sat up, holding the side of his head with a groan and a single closed eye. He slowly looked around and blinked owlishly. Apart from Sistina and Neideen, he couldn't see any other women around. And that white void seemed to stretch on forever as well; so, that left him with one option. He looked up. And once more he didn't see anyone else with them.

"Who are you two?" he called out. Then he squint his eye and added, " _Where_ are you two?"

A pair of dainty hands planted upon his shoulder, tenderly rubbing his neck. "You shouldn't have a hard time guessing," the more impish voice replied. "Considering how you ended up here, after all…"

"T-Teresa and Clare," Sistina stammered.

"Teresa and Clare…?" Naruto said aloud; then he blinked and looked at Sistina with wide eyes, " _The_ Goddesses Teresa and Clare?"

"The very same," the more mature voice replied as a striking beauty stepped into Naruto's field of vision. She had golden, flowing locks that moved with her as if she were under water and seemed to glow. She had an impeccable body, perfectly proportioned with a nice bust and wide hips. Her eyes were a bright, nearly-glowing blue and her alabaster skin was utterly flawless. The glowing, skimpy white dress she wore left nothing to the imagination as it clung to her curves in _just_ the right places. The woman appeared to have wings of light, folded behind her back like those of an angel.

"Ah…" Naruto wetted his suddenly dry lips and nervously tried to take a step away from her. But the woman who was rubbing his neck stopped him from doing that. His muscles were tense, as if he was expecting her to attack him. "you're not going to try and kill me are you?" his previous experiences with Kaguya came to mind as he stared at this otherworldly beauty. And what's more, he has another one behind him.

"I certainly wouldn't mind trying to fuck you to death~!" the one rubbing his neck replied with a giggle.

"...Well, that is more preferable to the last goddess I met." the Uzumaki Patriarch admitted. He was not going to flirt with these two, considering they are literal _goddesses_ they might take offense to it… one massaging his neck notwithstanding. He _certainly_ didn't mind the view of the one in front of him… which he guessed was Teresa, due to her sounding… well… more mature.

"I'm actually Clare," the woman in question pointed out with a chuckle. "You doubtlessly came to that conclusion because of who was named after my sister."

"Which one?" Teresa, the one rubbing his neck, teased.

"Oh, Sister, please," Clare chuckled. She then flashed Naruto an impish grin. "That does bring up an… interesting problem you have there, though."

"We know what you did last night, you naughty thing~!"

He grew wide eyed at that. His breath was caught in his throat and he was tempted to shove the woman still massaging him off. But he didn't. "I'm… going to hell, aren't I?" Naruto asked, suddenly white as a sheet.

Neideen and Sistina stared at him, wondering what Naruto could have done for him to be acting like this.

"No. You are not going to hell. The Pure Lands is where you are heading after you die." the Goddess, Teresa answered him. "However what you did will have grave consequences… unless you do something for us."

The blond couldn't help but start to sweat. "What would that be?" Naruto asked nervously.

"We'll discuss that later, seeing as you are busy," Clare replied with an impish. "Rest assured, though your daughter will be fine. You have nothing to worry about… yet."

"What do you mean by yet?" Naruto asked nervously.

"...and what happened to his daughter?" Neideen added, tilting her head curiously.

"She came onto the clone I'd left to babysit her," the blond grumbled in embarrassment. "Apparently, she got her hands on one of my books and got the wrong idea. One thing let to another and the two of them ended up… uh..." He had a hard time explaining it, because even Naruto himself was unsure exactly how that happened.

"His eldest daughter… among those he has produced in your land tried to seduce the clone by driving him into a sexual frenzy," Teresa replied with a giggle, "...and succeeded~!"

"Oh, my~!" Neideen giggled. "If I didn't know better, I'd ask if she was somehow related to me." The one-eyed woman _did_ have more than a few questionable preferences when it came to Naruto and Jiraiya's writings, after all.

"And if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were Pervy-Sage reincarnated." Naruto grumbled to the one-eyed woman. "You both are so alike it's honestly unnerving. But you're more… forward with your advances."

Neideen giggled at that. "I don't hear you complaining~!"

Naruto blushed heavily at that and returned his attention to the more mature goddess as she decided to answer his question. "Let us just say that you… inadvertently stoked the flame within her," Clare pointed out. "Be cautious; she _will_ want more~!"

"Uh… thanks for the heads up," Naruto muttered with a nervous chuckle. Then he took a deep breath and decided to get his most prominent question out of the way, "So, why did you bring us here? I take it this is not a social call?"

"Not entirely, at least…" Teresa giggled.

"While we certainly didn't mind introducing ourselves," Clare added, "we wanted to warn you that the Organization is catching on to your plans. You must be swift in dealing with them, should you not wish for them to start executing some of the warriors who've taken a liking towards you."

A heavy scowl pulled at his lips upon hearing that. "They're getting that desperate, huh?" he growled viciously.

"The path to them from the North is the most vulnerable," Teresa pointed out. "You would do well to take advantage of that. Anastasia is most familiar with the area, as that is her region."

"Alright," nodded Naruto, "I'll see to that. I'll have to find out if Anna is okay first of all. Seeing as Isley is there, she will be at risk of being attacked by him."

"She is fine for now," Clare assured. "Anastasia has done well to avoid provoking the King of the North, and he has avoided the warriors of the Organization to ensure that he doesn't inadvertently harm another lover of yours."

Naruto blinked at that. "...Oh. It seems he has learned his lesson, then." he began to muse aloud. "I wonder if I should invite him to join our cause? It'll make it a lot easier to attack the Organization if I didn't have to worry about the North."

"You'd have to convince Riful and Luciela, first," Teresa pointed out. "They're currently more inclined to gang up on him for trying to encroach upon their territories. If you want him to join, you must also be swift, as Priscilla is planning to take matters into her own hands and preemptively attack the North for your protection. She will find and kill him in three days, otherwise."

"So _that's_ what she's been up to," Naruto muttered, sighing in exasperation. "Looks like I'm going to have to lay down the law for them… Priscilla in particular." he probably should put his foot down some more. He is being way too lenient for his own good.

"Just take note that they have your wellbeing in mind, in this case," Clare said. "They just want to protect you and your family."

Hearing that Naruto closed his eyes and exhaled. "If that is the case, I'll go easy on them." he'll probably give them all a spanking or something. And no sex for a month if they decide to ignore him.

"Another thing to note is that you're more or less guaranteed to impregnate the majority of your lovers, future and otherwise, now that you have our Blessing of Fertility~!" Teresa giggled. "You might want to be careful about whom you have a roll in the hay with, at least until you've dealt with the Organization." She then leaned town and whispered and whispered into his ear, "your seed was delicious, by the way~!"

Unfortunately for Naruto, his mouth got ahead of his… upper head. "Want to taste some more?" and his eyes went wide when he realised what he had just said to a freaking goddess.

Also, unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who is being asked, said goddess seemed to perk up at that. "Shall I take that as your consent, then~?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind having some fun with him, Sister," Clare giggled. Honestly, she wouldn't mind taking it a step farther and producing a demigod or two. "But alas, that will have to wait… for now. The others are having a bit of a panic attack, so now is a good time to return these three to their bodies."

Naruto looked between the two curiously. And he saw that the two of them really _were_ twins. "Really? I thought as… well… gods, you would be able to affect how much time passes. It's what happens when I am talking to the demon sealed in me."

"We are goddesses of love, not time," Clare explained with a shrug. "However…" She walked up to Naruto and placed her hand on his cheek, before giving him a kiss on the forehead. His eyes briefly flashed a golden hue and then she withdrew. "That should make things easier in the future."

"What did you do?" he asked, looking over himself. "I don't feel any different." then again after receiving the power of his ancestor, he wasn't all that surprised he didn't feel anything different about himself.

"She made it so that we can communicate with you through the seal~!" Teresa chirped.

"Indeed I did," Clare confirmed. "Now, we shall leave you to deal with matters on the mortal plane… and don't worry about your daughter, she'll be fine, I assure you."

"R-right…" Naruto replied.

"We will be keeping Neideen and Sistina with us for just a bit longer," Teresa added. "We have much to discuss with them~! Off with you!"

With that Naruto started to fade away, returning to his body.

"So… do you think he knows you meant his _future_ daughter~?" Teresa asked her sister with an impish, knowing grin, once the blond was gone.

"Future daughter…?" Neideen asked.

"We shall see, Sister," Clare smiled back. "We shall see…"

Sistina giggled, prompting the one-eyed warrior to swiftly connect the dots.

* * *

"...ouch…" Naruto underwhelmingly said upon waking up. He had a sore head, which is probably what had happened when he fell to the ground.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Miranda sighed in relief. "I thought the Twins had taken offense to the roleplay or something…"

"They... seemed to find it amusing, actually," Naruto pointed out with a chuckle. He sat up with a groan and rubbed the back of his head to ease the throbbing pain. "They just wanted to chat."

"That was a… spectacular invitation," Roxanne muttered.

"They're goddesses," Cassandra pointed out, "what did you expect?"

"...point taken."

Naruto let out a chuckle when he saw his dick was still out. "I'm surprised neither of you tried to take advantage. Or put it away." he told them, while gesturing to his schlong in question.

"Oh, believe me, Roxanne was more than happy to try and hop on to see if that would wake you up," Cassandra muttered.

Said woman giggled at that, quite clearly guilty as charged.

"I'm guessing you stopped her?" he asked. Putting his prick away so they wouldn't be distracted by it. Their little roleplay was put on hold for the moment. He stretched his arms with a groan and added, "I wouldn't have minded if you wanted to have some fun. It would have made a good session in the book."

"Oh~?" Roxanne cooed, stepping forth. "Am I to take that as an offer?"

"Down, girl," Cassandra grumbled grabbing her colleague by the scruff.

Naruto chuckled heartily at that."You _all_ can take that as an offer if you want. Seriously, I wouldn't have minded at all."

"Um… why are Neideen and Sistina not waking up?" Miranda asked, slightly worried.

"Because the goddesses of love aren't finished talking to them." he answered with a sigh. Then he shrugged and got up with a groan. "Still they knew how worried you girls were, so they sent me back. Dunno how long they're going to be with them, though. So we have time to kill."

"How about we gang up on him, then~?" Roxanne offered, looking to Cassandra with an impish grin. "I seem to remember hearing that he was granted their blessing, after all; we're _bound_ to have his kids if we fuck him, right now~!"

Poor Cassandra sputtered pitifully at the thought, having gone from perfectly calm to red as a beetroot in the blink of an eye. Thankfully for the shy woman, Naruto came to her rescue. "As much as I would _love_ to fuck her pretty ass into the mattress, I'm sure she isn't ready to have children, just yet. Besides, it wouldn't feel right if I were to impregnate her if she was unwilling."

"Well, _I'm_ certainly willing to have a kid or three~!" Roxanne replied.

"I can tell." Naruto chuckled. "I wish you were out of your armour; I would give you _all_ the attention you'd ever need if you weren't in it."

"Oh, I think I'd be fine making due," Roxanne giggled. "Hell, if you want, you can pretend I'm an enemy soldier that you've defeated and… reap the spoils of war~!"

Naruto contemplated on her words. "That… is an interesting idea." then he looked to Cassandra and Miranda. "What about you girls? Do you want to do anything to kill time? It can be anything, like, talking if you want?"

"I think I'll just watch," Cassandra muttered. Then, her hand slapped onto her mouth the instant she realised what she had just said.

Naruto chuckled heartily at the flustered blonde's reaction. "You remind me so much of my late girlfriend Hinata. She was so easily flustered. It was kinda cute~!" Unfortunately, that served only to make Cassandra even more embarrassed, though she certainly appreciated the compliment. "Not to mention I really liked you _staking_ your claim on me the last time we met. That was bold of you and I would love to see that woman some more~." then Naruto turned his attention to the last person, Miranda, and asked, "So, what about you? Are you going to watch on the sidelines like Cassandra, join in, or... do you still want to help me with my newest book?"

"I… would p-prefer a more romantic setting…" She replied shyly.

"Ah, a romantic type, huh?" Naruto grinned at her. Then he surprised the pigtailed blonde by putting an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He removed her helmet, placed it on the bed, and cupped her cheek as he leaned in. "I can certainly be romantic if you want me to be." he murmured huskily.

Miranda shuddered as her knees started to buckle. Kissing him right on the lips had never been so tempting for her until now!

"I… I would rather be involved in that," Cassandra interjected. The woman had discarded her own helmet, and was looking away with red cheeks and pouty lips. Then she looked at him with stern eyes and added, "J-just to make sure my friend is as happy as possible! Not because I want it myself!"

"Really? Because if I remember, you practically kissed me full on the lips without any warning." Naruto reminded her, then he impishly added, "You also wanted my dick in you too, or have you forgotten about that~?" he teased her.

"Th-that's because I was immeasurably… riled up a-after watching you have your way w-with Miria," she argued feebly. "I… I mean, I wouldn't have minded if you... c-came onto me, necessarily, b-but you're entirely to blame for me acting so… so slutty!"

"Well, well, well, someone has a hidden side to her~." he teased and because Cassandra said she wouldn't mind if he came on to her, that was precisely what he did. "So how about you get out of that armour and I can give you _all_ the attention you will ever need~? You won't have to get out of your bodysuit for that."

"I… I… I... " Cassandra muttered, unable to tell how the hell she was supposed to react to _that_. As for Miranda, she was in the same boat as her best friend; kind hearted and polite she may be, but she can count on one hand how many people have shown her this sort of attention. None. Which was a downer for someone as kind and considerate as Miranda. So, while she was embarrassed that he was giving her this kind of attention, the pigtailed blonde wasn't that opposed to it.

Then, both women nearly jumped out of their skin upon seeing Neideen enter their field of vision and tackle a startled Naruto to the ground. And because he had one arm around Miranda's waist and was cupping her cheek with the other, she was brought down to the ground with him.

"I know what you did last night~!" Neideen whispered singingly into his ear with a giggle, making Naruto turn beet red….then ghostly pale and back again.

Naruto nervously stared at her for a moment; then, he received the memories of his clone; seems it made another one and made it dispel to tell him that the clearing he was planning to use was set up. "...Oh would you look at that!" he quickly got up, easing Miranda and Neideen off of him. "My clone just dispelled: that spar Chloe wants with me can happen now!"

"Awww~!" Neideen whined cutely, drawing circles on his chest with her forefinger. "Would you be a dear and leave a clone for little old me to play with~?"

"That… would be advised, actually," a still-flustered Cassandra pointed out. "It would distract her while we watch your spar with Chloe."

Naruto slowly got up and helped both Neideen and Miranda to their feet. "Normally I would say yes, but in this case I'll have to say no. Mainly because anything they learn I learn when they dispel." he looked at Neideen and added, "In other words, if you do anything… suggestive, to the clone I would receive the clone's memories and probably… y'know what? No, I _would_ jizz my pants, precisely because this is you we're talking about, here..."

Neideen tried and miserably failed to look all innocent after hearing that.

"I'll leave a clone after I leave, though," Naruto relented. "I'm not one to leave a girl unsatisfied, after all."

"Okay~!" Neideen was a _lot_ more cheerful after hearing that. Naruto eased away from the woman when she began to make rather… suggestive gestures with her hands… while giggling like a pervert on a sugarhigh. It was unsettling, but oddly charming, in some strange way. And the woman is attractive, so, he didn't mind it all that much. The same could not be said for the others though. Cassandra, in particular was quick to give her a whack upside the head.

"Save it for when you have him all to yourself," the still-beet-red former Number One muttered.

"So I'm going to head on over to the clearing now." Naruto told them as he gave Neideen a little kiss where Cassandra smacked her. Then, he gave the elf-eared pixie-haired blonde a swat on the butt as punishment for hitting the naughty woman, as he made his way to the doorway, "You can get Chloe and the others if you want. As for where said clearing is? Just sense my yoki."

Both Neideen and Cassandra were blushing so damn hard, Miranda swore _she_ could feel the heat coming off their cheeks.

* * *

Several minutes later Naruto was in the clearing he once used six years ago. Now it was going to be used once more, for much the same purpose only without the fondling or the caressing if she ever leaves him an opening to take advantage of. And thanks to the memories of his clone, he knew where every hidden trap, every tripwire, was located. When he looked behind him he found that all the women were assembled, with Chloe looking especially eager since this was what she wanted in the first place.

He frowned slightly at Sistina's knowing grin, but pushed those thoughts aside. When he turned to address them, he spoke. "So...which of you wants to participate in this?" out of everyone there, Chloe was the only one that stepped forward almost immediately.

"Chloe wanted this spar with you. I'm going to sit this one out." Licht replied.

Chloe drove her fist into her palm. "Yeah! I've been wanting this for ages! And you took your bloody time healing Neideen and Miranda!"

Naruto held his hands up placatingly. "To be fair, I was waiting for my clone to finish up here,"

"With what, if I may be so bold to ask?" Lutecia asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well to make things interesting, I decided to use some things I used against the survivors of Pieta. What those things are… well, they're traps. Trip wires, snares, you name it… for the most part - nothing lethal, though. Long story short, I'm going to use underhanded methods to take you down. And because you're the strongest of your generation, I won't be holding back either, since that would mean I'm not taking you seriously." and something told Naruto that not taking her seriously would be an insult to her; and if her temper is anything to go by it would really get under her skin if he treated her anything less.

Unfortunately, that only served to irritate the woman. "Tch. Underhanded? You're not going to fight me head on?"

Naruto chuckled and crossed his arms, "Oh, I will. But you have to remember that I was trained to fight from the shadows and use every advantage at my disposal to win." then he folded his hands behind his back, and began to casually pace back and forth. "If I have to cheat, then I _will_ cheat. If I have to embarrass you to throw you off and get an advantage, then I _will_ embarrass you. If you leave any openings, you bet your pretty ass I'd take advantage of said openings."

Chloe chuckled as this started sounding more and more appealing by the second. "So a no holds barred fight it is, then…" she said menacingly. "Fine by me, I won't hold back, either." She was up for the challenge! Not to mention she was hype as all fuck for this spar since he was made out to be incredibly strong!

"Alright," then Naruto sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes, "then, give me a moment to get into one of my transformations." then, his shoulders slackened and his breathing seemingly stopped. In the span of a few seconds, he went from looking alive to being as still as a statue. To the naked eye, it didn't look like he was even breathing.

Then, orange pigmentations appeared around his eyelids, and then his eyes shot open and seemed… different. They were orange, now, with horizontal slits for pupils. Like a frog's eyes, actually. Everyone paid attention to this. It was a minor physical change, but there was something about him now. Something different. It made Chloe all the more eager to get this fight started!

"Alright," Naruto got back up and clenched and unclenched his fists. "I'm ready, what about you?"

Chloe drew her sword with a savage grin, her eyes going straight to gold with vertical slits. "Let's do this!" She dashed forth without hesitation. She seemingly vanished in a blur, and reappeared behind him with her claymore poised to lop off his head. Then as she went to severe his head from his shoulders, everyone was startled when the blond caught the sharp edge of her sword with his bare hand, barely an inch from cutting into his neck. Then Naruto turned to look at her from over his shoulder, drove his elbow into her hip multiple times, forcing the woman to relinquish her grip on the sword handle. Then Naruto turned on his heel and drove his fist into her abdomen. It looked like a simple punch to outsiders, but for Chloe, it felt like one of the punches she got when fighting Luciela all those years ago. Only it was worse. Stronger, even. The force behind that simple punch, the frog kata, was enough to send her feet dragging several feet across the clearing.

"I should have warned you," the blond started as he tossed Chloe's claymore to her, "I used this form to take down someone that turned my hometown into a crater." then Naruto stood confidently with his arms crossed against his chest.

As she caught her claymore with one hand, Chloe's grin returned with twice the enthusiasm as she replied, "Niiice~!"

Naruto chuckled nervously, now thoroughly suspecting this woman was somehow getting off from that. As Chloe charged forth with a mad cackle, leaving her opponent just a little more distressed. She was like Glissa and Undine combined and on crack. The former Number One lashed out and swung at him from multiple angles, each forward swing followed up by either another or a false edge cut. In Sage Mode, Naruto's awareness was increased, so was his reaction time and durability; it was no surprise, for Naruto that is, that he was able to react in time and dodge and weave and even intercept her sword with his palms and redirect its angles. Still, there was some force behind her strikes, but it was only enough for it to tickle, not to cut into his skin. He then tried to close the gap and take a swing at her, but then Chloe surprised him by stepping in and performing a crooked strike, nearly lopping his face clean off. Fortunately, his battle reflexes amplified by his Sage Mode, had kicked in and Naruto flickered back with a Shunshin.

Chloe, however, was having none of that and charged forth to close the gap once more. Naruto had to give her credit: she was very good at applying pressure and swinging in from surprising angles. Unfortunately, that came to a screeching halt when she let out an undignified squawk and got ensnared by a tripnoose. With a growl, she severed the vine and performed a front flip swing, attempting to cleave her opponent in twain. He sidestepped it and the false edge cut thereafter, but was impressed by how quickly she recovered.

Naruto quickly backflipped twice when the woman spun around, dragging her sword out of the ground in a full circle and threw chunks of the earth at him. He spun around the slabs of dirt and rock and landed in a kneel. Then he stood back up and crossed his arms once more. "You're impressing me so far. How Luciela managed to kill you, I'll never know." he complimented.

"She ate me," Chloe replied with a scowl, not letting up her assault. She grunted when her opponent grabbed her wrist and arm before throwing her behind him using the momentum she provided. She rolled and stabbed her claymore into the ground to stop herself from moving. Inhaling, the dodango-haired woman stood back up and pulled her sword out of the earth. "She can spout mouths all over her body and caught me by surprise." She charged once more with a diagonal slash.

Naruto caught the sword with his right hand and held it in place without so much as a struggle. "Hmm… I can see why that would catch you by surprise. That must have been embrassassing."

"Immeasurably so…" Chloe grumbled, putting more force into her push. There was no strain from the blond before her keeping it in place. He was stronger than she thought. But that made her all the more excited! Finally someone for her to test her true mettle with! A psychotic grin as her face distorted, then her body as she went _straight_ to 70 percent output.

"Gah!" Naruto was brought to his knee almost immediately and he had to use two hands to keep her from cleaving him in two. He could feel the sword cutting into his skin, now. As he heard another cackle coming from the woman, he pushed her sword aside and flickered off once more to collect himself. This woman was scary! Inhaling and exhaling Naruto checked his hands and found a red going across from palm to palm. A cut. She managed to cut him in sage mode! It wasn't deep, but it was damned impressive nonetheless. This woman was no joke. His healing factor kicked in though and sealed it up as good as new. Then he looked at Chloe when she appeared in front of him, mid-lunge. He leaned out of the way and at the same time he formed a Rasengan and drove the sphere of chakra onto the flat of the sword. The spiraling ball of death expanded, before exploding, throwing Chloe's sword off course and out of her grasp where it was embedded into a tree.

"What the heck!?" was Noel's startled cry.

Naruto got up and delivered a savage punch to her abdomen, followed up by a haymaker to the face. Luckily for the woman her face was protected by the metal plates that protected her cheeks. But it still sent her stumbling, right into another trap. This one was a pitfall, as she comically fell on her ass a good eight feet down. "Oooow…"

Standing up, Chloe craned her head upwards as she heard Naruto yell, "If there were spikes down there you'd be dead by now!"

"Get down here so I can kick your ass for that…" she grumbled. However she bent her knees and leapt up and out of the pitfall where she absorbed the impact by taking a knee. She glared at the blond with narrowed eyes. "That was plain dirty!"

"I said I would use everything at my disposal to get the upper hand." Naruto reminded her. "No one fights fair. Now, c'mon, show me what you got!" he said while taking a defensive stance.

Naruto immediately started to tense when he saw the look in her eyes."Neideen!" Chloe called out. "Would you be a dear and give Naruto a good… display~?"

"Ooh~!" said woman chirped, making Naruto worry even more.

"Uh-oh…" the blond looking at Neideen for a brief moment; she hadn't acted yet. Thinking fast, Naruto decided to nip that in the bud, his yoki flaring. His eyes went from orange, with horizontal slits for pupils to crimson red, with vertical vulpine slits. As a bubbling crimson cloak manifested over his physique, the blond threw his head back and let out a roar. **"GrrrAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

His unholy roar seemed to make the heavens themselves tremble as a ball of black and crimson started to form around him, whirling in a tempest of demonic power. Then, it dispersed as a humanoid but demonic, vulpine figure stood in its wake; six tails forming from his rear as a skeleton started to form on top of it. A skull formed upon his head, opening its jaws to reveal his face, his long, rabbit-like ears poking out of the eye sockets. The ribcage hugged his chest as the vertebrae formed along his back and a skeletal pair of extra arms added themselves to his own.

"Nope!" Nedeen chirped, having just... appeared right behind Cassandra. While the one-eyed warrior was stronger than this... whatever it was, there was no way in hell she was going to even try and fight it unless she had to!

"Be careful!" Sistina cried out in alarm, a first for her. And it surprised everyone else, since this was the first time they ever saw her reacting to anything in such a fashion. "This form was able to overwhelm the one who single handedly flattened Naruto's city!"

"T-this yoki is… immense," Chloe whispered in awe. "Thick… hot… and frightening... I never felt anything like it..." A dangerous smile tugged at her lips once more as she flared her own yoki once more. Oh, this was going to be fun~!

The transformed Naruto reared back and leapt at Chloe with another, heaven trembling roar. **"GRAAAAAH!"** She leapt up to meet him, her output right back at 70 percent as she performed a frontflip and and slammed her ankle down upon him in a devastating axe kick. The shockwave could be felt for _miles_ as her foot connected with enough force level a small hill. Naruto hopped back up and landed on all fours, unharmed, and leapt at her again with an arm drawn back. He was faster than Chloe was expecting, as his clawed hand connected with her breastplate. Hard. Luckily for the woman, the material her armour was made of was the same one that was used to make her claymore. So there wasn't a dent in it. But that didn't mean she didn't _feel_ the punch. The shockwave rattled her and sent her flying back into a tree… landing next to where her claymore was embedded.

"Gyahahahaha!" Now thoroughly enjoying herself, Heavy-Bladed Chloe ripped her sword right out of the tree and charged forth with maniacal glee. The fox-like Naruto dodged her next slash with a grace she had not been expecting, and he retaliated with a whap across her armoured head with one of his tails, sending her stumbling forward. Her eyes gleamed in joy as she used the momentum to turn around and redirected her blade into a false edge cut. Naruto dodged it, as well, but didn't have time to follow up as she swung back down.

" **Gyehehehehehe!"** the transformed Naruto was enjoying himself too; he was a little rusty since he had not gone this far in a fight, let alone a spar. He buried his tails into the earth and sent them to Chloe in order to get the drop on her. The woman sensed this coming from a mile away and managed to dodge and weave through them with grace, almost like she was dancing; she tried to cut the yoki tails with her claymore, but was surprised and impressed, to see that her sword was unable to even pierce through it! He was becoming more and more impressive with each passing second!

"The reports Numbers 3 and 5 gave to the Organization were true after all…" Sophia said with wide eyes, watching as Chloe tried and failed miserably to force her sword through the tails. "Our swords can't cut it."

"Chloe seems to be enjoying herself, though." Lutecia said, her fingers were twitching as she tried her best to stop joining in. She _really_ wanted to test her mettle against this young man. After her embarrassing defeat and death by Isley, she had lost confidence in herself; the woman was stronger than the Abyssal One of the North. But he managed to put her down with his own horse. Without transforming, full or partially. It honestly hurt her more than it should. But, seeing this spar; how Naruto was treating the woman with respect. Allowing her to fight to the best of her ability. It made her want to give it her all, to show the young man what she is capable of, to show _why_ she is known as Lutecia the Universal!

Naruto grabbed Chloe by the throat when she leapt at him, having been forced to dodge the tails upon realising she could not cut them, and slammed her into the ground, pinning her down as she looked at him hungrily. She wanted him. Her loins burned as she lay there at this young man's utter mercy. She reigned back her yoki and let her arms fall with a plop. She'd seen enough. She is satisfied. "F-fuck me…" she whispered.

"Haaaaa!"

The transformed Naruto snaps his head to the side when he sees a battle enthusiastic Lutecia leap into the frey. He shoved Chloe away, sending her body skidding across the earth and turned to face the woman who had her claymore raised above her head. She brought it down, intending to cut his fox-like skull and therefore his head in twain, only for two of his six tails to form a cross protectively above said head. Seconds later Lutecia's sword met the thick, potent yoki. The yoki won and Lutecia the Universial was thrown back.

" **Gyehehehehe!"** Naruto laughed, **"That's it! Come on, Lutecia, show me what you got!"**

Lutecia giggled like a schoolgirl and charged forth to engage her opponent once more.

Meanwhile Chloe groaned hungrily, glaring at Lutecia out the corner of her eye for the interruption. She was _not_ going to be cock-blocked so easily! Immediately discarding her helmet, she started to strip down. Naruto meanwhile leapt forth to intercept Lutecia, and slipped into her guard after dodging her horizontal slash. He drove both his skeleton and yoki hands onto her stomach; the shockwave from his punch had rattled the woman but didn't harm her. The plate and padded armour she's wearing protected her to some extent, but it still knocked the wind out of her. The force of the punch had thrown the woman up into the air above him, then he leapt up and performed a flip attack. Sending the woman down to the ground like a missle with all of his tails.

"Agh!" her cry of pain, and excitement, was drowned out by the noise of her crashing onto the earth. Within the dust and dirt cloud that shot up off the ground, around the point of impact, she coughed but rolled to her feet with an excited grin. Like Chloe before her, she seemed to be enjoying this. She leapt forth, grabbing her dropped sword mid-charge and emerged from the cloud of dirt and dust, the woman had a wide grin stretching across her face as she striked Naruto once more. Her sword connected against the hide-like yoki - it _had_ to be a hide of some sort - through the ribcage, with impeccable aim. Like Chloe before her, Lutecia's sword didn't cut through it. She _did_ manage to knock him back, due to the sheer power and force she put behind it.

Naruto dug his hands and feet into the earth, making a small trench in his wake. Then when he came to a stop, the fox-like Naruto slumped forward panting. **"Haaaaa... Haaaaa… Haaaaa… Heheheheheheh."** then his panting turned into laughter as he straightened himself, with his head still facing the ground.

Lutecia charge forth once more, sword held high as she attempted to chop his head clean off, only to blink owlishly as he disappeared, just as her sword cut the air where his neck was. A good twenty feet away, Naruto's prone form came to a stop, a naked and hungry Chloe glaring down at him. Her breath was shallow, her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were shining gold once more. She was getting some and she _will_ snap the neck of anyone who says otherwise!

If he could, Naruto would be blushing right about now. **"That's unexpected… and hot."** he then noticed that his yoki wasn't hurting her. Burning her. **"Okay. That's even** _ **more**_ **unexpected…"** he added in surprise.

As Chloe tried in vain to undo his pants Naruto chuckled warmly and let his transformation drop. Once his transformation dropped, Chloe was snapped out of her lust fuelled attitude, when Naruto let out a pained scream; the muscle underneath his skin was revealed, because there was no skin covering them. She _immediately_ got off of him and stared in horror as the blond let out an agonised cry as she - and everyone else as they ran over to them in worry - watched his skin slowly regrow with a hiss. "Gah! Sorry about that," he chuckled tiredly. "A few of my transformations come with some… drawbacks."

"We… we were told." a wide eyed Miranda whimpered, her hands were covering her mouth. "When the Organization said your transformations were self-destructive and that it burns off your skin, I thought they were exaggerating!"

"They were slightly," Naruto replied with a reassuring grin. "Most of them don't." he sat up with a groan and exhaled in relief. "The only ones that hurt me are the stage two versions… like the one I used against you Chloe, and Lutecia. When I go into that form, it slowly kills me."

"Your _fully_ healed, right?" Neideen asked tilting her head curiously with a pout. "I don't have to worry about you keeling over on me, right?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "I just need a moment to... recharge," he assured. Then he gave the blonde a leer, "I certainly would not mind having you doting over me though~."

Neideen giggle and practically appeared right next to him, hugging his arm. "I still want you to love on me~!" she whispered into his ear. "I've waited sooo long!"

Naruto chuckled nervously and gave her a peck on the forehead, drawing another giggle from the one-eyed warrior. He then felt another pair of arms hugging his left arm and turned to see that Raftela had followed suit.

"I want your babies." she told him. With a straight face. With her voice devoid of emotion. While a lot of people would find that disturbing, Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't help but find it so damn cute!

Both women cooed at the feel of him grabbing and kneading their asses as Naruto let out another chuckle. "I guess I have no choice," he said. "How could I _possibly_ deny such beautiful women what they want~?"

Chloe growled hungrily and straddled the blond, undoing his trousers immediately as she fished out his cock and started grinding her still-naked cunt against it. "They're not the only ones who want some," she reminded him.

"T-true," Naruto chuckled, and shuddered at the same time.

"There's also no wives to get in our way~!" Neideen cooed. "No warriors for miles, either… You can have us all to yourself for hours on end. Go ahead, big boy, take that Blessing of Fertility for a nice, long test run; we _all_ know you want to~!" Chloe shuddered pleasantly at the feeling on Naruto's dick immediately going rock hard at the suggestion.

"I wouldn't mind having another 'blessing'... and speaking of said blessing, we _were_ in the middle of getting ideas for that new book I'm working on, before we came out here, weren't we?" he said suggestively.

"Indeed we were~!" Roxanne replied, licking her lips. "For once, I agree with Neideen. I certainly wouldn't mind picking up where we left off. And have… more women involved, too~!"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a gurgle as Chloe impaled her virgin cootch upon his 'mighty spear' in one fell swoop. His decision was made for him as the physically strongest warrior in this continent's history staked her claim upon his dick. Her hands planted on his shoulders, Chloe panted and forced herself to start moving at a slow, steady pace. The sound of flesh pounding flesh filled the clearing as she sped up, riding his dick like her life depended on sucking every last drop of his cum out of his balls with her pussy. Her lewd moans echoed off the trees surrounding it, soon after.

While Chloe fucked herself on his now rock hard cock, Naruto was not idle. He had two hands on the asses of two smoking hot women. Despite one being clad in armour, he made due, reaching under Raftela's fauld as best he could, massaging her rear and caressing her folds through the fabric of her leggings. With the other, he massaged Neideen's rear and slid his fingers against her anus repeatedly through the fabric of her robes.

Both women cooed as Neideen cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips. Raftela, meanwhile, slid up and started nipping and suckling at his neck, eager to mark him as hers in her own little way.


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto let loose a tired sigh as he returned to his home at last. Those women were insatiable! Raftela and Roxanne, especially! Unfortunately, Neideen _still_ didn't get her turn, due to a few overly-curious warrior approaching. Apparently, they had been sent to investigate what the holy hell that massive yoki spike and shockwave were… and the other women had been going at it with him for hours, while she patiently waited to have him all to herself.

Alas, that was simply not meant to be… yet.

The blond shuddered, sensing another kidnapping on the horizon, though his traitorous dick hardened at the thought. Speaking of biological betrayals, he still couldn't even _think_ about Little Teresa without getting an awkward boner and the scolding his clone had given her only resulted in even more awkwardness as she suggestively asked if he was going to spank her... or show his new woman her place... among other lewd suggestions. Needless to say, the clone found himself assisting with the cleanup… and Naruto was now avoiding her until he could muster up the will to face his daughter without his dick telling him once more to fuck the danger-loli _and_ the consequences. Fuck!

He let loose another sigh, pushing those thoughts aside for now. Upon hearing from Rafaela that Luciela had fucked off somewhere and noting that neither the redhead nor Priscilla were present, Naruto had deduced that they were already on their way to find Isley. Though something deep within the blond told him to say fuck it and just let them kill the bastard, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if that was the right thing to do. Sure, Priscilla, Luciela and Riful's hearts were in the right place… for the most part, but Naruto tried to be better than the assholes he's faced over the years and knew for damn sure that they would have killed Isley themselves, were, say, Pein or Madara in his shoes.

...but would that necessarily be a bad thing?

Naruto vigorously shook his head to dislodge the thought and sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. This was not going to be an easy subject to tackle. But he needed Riful if he was going to lay out an invasion plan, and resolving the issue with Isley, one way or the other, will make it much easier to approach from the North with some degree of confidence, as far as his attack force was concerned.

"Naruto?" said blond turned to the voice and found Shizune quickly march on over to him with a stern look of worry on her face. The dark haired woman immediately began to fret over him like a sister worried for her younger brother once she reached him. "I felt your chakra spike! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Did anyone try hurt you?!"

Naruto chuckled as the woman fussed over him. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt. No, no one tried to hurt me. Heavy-Bladed Chloe wanted a spar with me, and we got a little carried away." he answered each of her questions.

Shizune stopped to stare at him with narrow eyes. "...How far?"

"Uh…" Naruto blinked as he tried to think of a way to ease her in… then he sighed, and tightly closed his eyes while bracing himself for the yell that was sure to come. "...six tails?" he wasn't disappointed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Naruto flinched at her panicked scream, then the brunette immediately flashed through several hand seals and cast a diagnostic technique on the little brother she never had. "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO YOU!"

"It's not that bad!" Naruto defended, "...I just lost my skin… and several years of my life…?" he added half-jokingly. "It's really not that bad!" Shizune didn't take kindly to that, snarling at him

"You know better than to be so reckless… in a spar, no less! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Naruto gave his sister in all but blood a helpless shrug, "Chloe was stronger than she looked? Her strength was like Tsunade's, I shit you not! She leveled the sparring ground after giving me an axe kick from hell that would have destroyed this castle!"

Shizune sighed and gave him a swat upside the head. "J-just be more careful! I don't want you to hurt yourself…" then she started dragging him to the medical centre, "...but to make sure we're going to see Tsunade-Sama!"

Naruto yelped as he was dragged along with her. "W-wait! She'll give me a concussion if she finds out!"

"I will give you a concussion if you don't cooperate!" Shizune hissed as she gave him a flat look from over the shoulder. "If I sensed you using the Kyuubi's chakra that much then Tsunade-Sama would have sensed it too!" then she looked ahead. "Besides, you should have thought of that before going so far!" the brunette told him conclusively.

"Someone save me!" he whined as Shizune dragged him away by the scruff.

Needless to say, his plans to confront Priscilla and her newfound minions would be put on hold for a bit…

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"YOU IDIOT!?" the former kage screeched, followed by a loud thud that could be heard throughout several levels of the citadel. The first thing that happened was Shizune telling her mentor what the chakra surge, or as the hybrids here like to call it 'yoki' was. Suffice to say, the former Kage was _not_ amused. The impulse of whacking Naruto across the head won, and she used her considerable strength to punch the blond idiot into a wall. He was punched so hard that spider cracks formed around the point of impact, though Naruto was tough enough to shake it off. The room still wobbled before his eyes, mind you, but he was okay for the most part. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRAT?!" The busty blonde roared, shaking her fist at the swirly eyed blond with well-warranted anger.

Naruto let out a groan as he rubbed his forehead, which now had the red imprint of Tsunade's fist on it. "I was thinking that a spar with someone as strong as you would require something with a bit more… oomph than Sage Mode." then again he only went 6-tails after Chloe tried to get Neideen involved. But he wanted her to take the fight seriously, so what a better way to achieve that than to use one of his mid-tier transformations? He gave the former Kage a serious look and said, "seriously, if you two had an arm wrestle, I wouldn't be surprised at all to see her win. Chloe was strong enough to cut me while I was in Sage Mode. I'll give credit where it's due: those old shits of the Organization know how to make a task force. If I was as strong as back when I fought Pein, those girls would have been more than enough to kill me, you, _and_ my new family, if they worked together."

Granted he was holding back a lot, and unlike Pein he wasn't thinking two strategies ahead of time, or had any elaborate battle plans to take advantage of her weaknesses. But the woman was strong enough to cut him, that was a major feat and had it been a real fight, he would have eventually lose. That's how strong the woman was.

"Surely, you _must_ be exaggerating!" Shizune exclaimed in wide-eyed disbelief.

"I kinda wish I was," Naruto muttered with a sigh and a shrug.. "Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it kinda hot."

"You have over two-dozen wives!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a beauty… or sixteen." he shrugged helplessly. "I think I got that from dad."

Shizune and Tsunade both sighed heavily at that. This blond truly was insatiable!

Then Naruto snapped his fingers and said, "Oh. I also met Teresa and Clare as well… it was… really weird." Tsunade and Shizune had no idea he was talking about the Twin Goddesses of love. And his meeting with them was a little… weird, well, for him anyway. It was weirder than how Hagoromo met him anyway. At least he wasn't dying when those twins called him to their realm, or wherever that void place was.

"Teresa and Clare...?" Shizune questioned.

"You already know Teresa and Clare, Naruto." Tsunade blandly told him. "How could you meet them again?"

"Not _that_ Teresa and Clare," Naruto pointed out with exasperation in his voice. "I'm talking about the Twin Goddesses of Love, _that_ Teresa and Clare. I met them, thanks to Neideen… apparently, she's a very important figure in their church, now."

Tsunade and Shizune both got very dull eyes at that. "After seeing that statue in the chapel's courtyard, I'm not surprised," the blonde muttered. "I take it they think she'd this Saint Nympho-somethingorother?"

"Neideen _is_ Saint Nymphetamina, actually. She took out an awakened being about 150 years ago and the eyewitness accounts of what went down got a bit… exaggerated over time. But, yeah, I'm not really surprised, either," Naruto let out another sigh. "That woman is so much like Pervy-Sage it isn't funny. Except, she's more… well… open about it."

"Define 'open' please?" Tsunade asked.

"Well for one Neideen is more likely to molest you in front of others, and not give a damn about what other people think. Pervy-Sage would never do that." Naruto then sat up and went to sit down on the chair. "From how irritated almost everyone around her is, Neideen has a habit of talking dirty and molesting them. They seemed relieved when she turned her attention to me." he let out a soft laugh and added with a wide grin, "I certainly don't mind it. And something tells me if Pervy-sage were still alive, he would give an arm and a leg to be in my place."

"I… see…" Tsunade had a irritated twitch as the thought of _another_ Jiraiya, who was worse than the late Toad Sage, roaming around. Not to mention said woman had her sights set on the blonde's distant cousin! Then she took a deep breath and flashed through several hand seals and cast a more thorough diagnostic technique on him. Thankfully, Kurama had healed him right back up, though there was still a bit of muscle strain, particularly around the hips. He's also a bit exhausted. Around the groin, he was also healing up from having a little too much fun, but the process was almost done. Nothing major: he just had some light bruising. There were also indications of freshly-healed scratch marks on his back. Apparently, he told them that spar had ended with a long, multi-partnered romp. What baffled her was that he was ready for several more rounds! "Well, you're not hurt too badly, even though the corrosive chakra of the Kyuubi burned off your skin. You'd better get some rest just in case. And please, for the love of the Sage, don't try and do anything strenuous for the next four to five hours! That means no sex. Got it?"

Naruto exhaled in exasperation and concedement. "Yeah, I got it, Granny-Tsunade." guess him going after Priscilla, Luciela and Riful is out of the question then. He could easily make a clone or two and use that seal he inked on their fine bodies to teleport to them. Then again, his clone would be in the same state he was. Meh, he has three days until the Abyssal One of the North is killed, he has earned a little break and this is a good excuse for him to have one!

* * *

One day later, off in Shatter Keep, Riful gave Elspeth and Harja each a kiss on the forehead. "Now be good while I'm gone, okay?" she cooed, giving both girls a pat on the head. "I should return fairly soon. Priscilla can sense where he's hiding from here."

Harja pouted at not being able to come with, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay," she looked at Octavia and Europa, "at least we won't be alone since Auntie Octavia and Europa are with us." she said with Elspeth nodding in agreement with a look of excitement on her face. She liked Auntie Octavia, she was cool; Europa was just as cool since she let her do anything she wanted~! Mainly because she was too goddamn lazy to do anything to stop her.

Riful nodded with a childlike giggle, "Yes. Because while I trust you two to keep out of trouble, I want to make sure you two are safe and won't do anything that will warrant the Organization to send a scouting party here."

"How long will you, Luciela and Priscilla be gone for?" Octavia asked.

"Two to three days, at most." Riful answered, "Shatter Keep is fairly close to the border between the North and the West. So the three of us should reach the border within a day."

"Anastasia's region is in the North." Luciela added, "Seeing as we're planning to take out Isley in his own territory we can warn her, and she in turn can warn those who are on our side to get out of the way."

Europa yawned obnoxiously. "What I want to know is _why_ the Lord of Morris won't just go and wipe out the Organization now. He has enough power to decimate their headquarters and everyone inside by himself." she pointed out with a look of utter perplexment on her face.

"Naruto is too kind hearted to do something like that," Luciela answered with a sigh. "Seeing as Phantom Miria wants to destroy the Organization without killing any of her fellow warriors, our husband is trying to do the same thing. Which is why he is trying to befriend every warrior he's run into. And seeing as the Organization is training a new batch of warriors right this instant to immediately replace those who have gone missing, or have been killed, within their very headquarters he doesn't want to risk hurting them."

"Naruto sees them as innocent and people to be rescued." Priscilla scoffed arrogantly, "I see them as liabilities and weaklings who don't deserve any mercy."

"Naruto would disagree." Riful told her. "Seeing as he was always seen as a liability and a weakling for most of his life, if he heard you say that, he would be so angry with you." then the Abyssal One of the West rolled her shoulders and turned to address her daughters, "You two be good, okay? Listen to Octavia and Europa as if you were listening to me."

"We will." Elspeth and Harja answered simultaneously.

Nodding with satisfaction Riful looked to Luciela and Priscilla and nodded. The brunette and the redhead returned the gesture with their own, then they left the fortification leaving two half-awakened being, half-human children with two awakened beings.

"So you have food here?" Europa suddenly asked once the double doors were closed.

"Innards? Yes. Granny-Tsunade gave us a shipment two days ago. They're in the pantry." Elspeth replied.

Europa looked _really_ happy to hear that. "Okay. Then, I'm going to go eat. I'm _famished_." as the loli went to the pantry, Octavia sighed in exasperation; of course, Europa the Lazy would go for something to eat at this time! She was too damn lazy to do anything other than sleep and eat and sleep some more! At least she had a relatively small appetite… as long as she didn't transform, of course.

"So, what are we going to do until Mama gets back with Auntie Luciela and Auntie Priscilla, Auntie Octavia?" Elspeth innocently asked the 'Wildhorse' while she rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"Well… we _could_ read a few books. That former leader of Naruto's did get a few books for children to read." the woman answered, "I did bring a few of them when Riful called me and Europa over."

"Are any of them written by Daddy?" Harja asked, legitimately curious. "I heard that he was an author, but when I asked what he has written, most of my aunties blushed and evaded the question, while Mommy just giggled and told me to find out for myself."

Octavia sighed at that. Typical for Riful to not explain. Well, she might as well nip this potential disaster in the bud before the impressionable child gets the wrong idea. "Naruto writes books for adults. Things that are _not_ for little children like yourself." she tapped the corner of her mouth and hummed thoughtfully, "But I can ask him if he has written any books for children. The ones I know are for people my age; though, so I am certain the ones we have are not written by him…"

Harja cocked her head thoughtfully as she took a moment to think about what Octavia said. "By the standards of Daddy's culture I am effectively an adult, even if I do lack experience… Would you happen to have any of those 'adult' books with you? I am immeasurably curious, now..."

"No." the blonde woman replied in a dry tone. Seeing the odd look Harja gave her, Octavia went on to elaborate, "Despite what other people think, I am responsible enough not to bring any books of that nature here. Elspeth might get the wrong ideas if she got her hands on them… _especially_ if she read one book, in particular."

Icha Icha: Taboo was just… not to her taste. She liked Conquest, and Legacy herself. But mostly Conquest; it was a favorite among many of the women living in Naruto's territory, actually. Dietrich especially _loved_ Conquest, mainly because one of the characters inside of said book looks like her, though she was also a big fan of the story. All the women inside of Conquest were strong and independent, with one exception, but even she was done quite tastefully. Something about the characters' just caught their attention, and even though the women lost in the end Naruto made sure they kept in character as much as possible from beginning to end, too. It was quite the accomplishment, given the nature of the story.

Taboo, on the other hand, was a bit of an acquired taste. Not as many people were big fans of incest, lollies, or the yandere archetype, let alone all of the above, but it was still quite popular - even if only as a guilty pleasure in most cases. But, if the author's notes at the end were of any indication, Naruto had to make a _major_ overhaul to the story itself in order to make it any good. Taboo originally had little story to it other than sex, sex, sex and deaths, apparently. But Naruto reworked it a little and actually made it interesting. It was impressive. Still, it was not to her tastes. The blonde had to wonder if Naruto was going to make another story like it, only instead of it being a little girl, it would be a boy who has to deal with the advancements of his mother. Or the mother having to take care of her sons needs before getting her sisters involved?

Little did Octavia know that Galatea, Luciela and Ophelia had done a little roleplay of that idea six years ago.

Harja looked disappointed at the explanation. She was hoping to see one of those books her Daddy written! Perhaps Europa had a few stashed away in her quarters? Or perhaps Mommy had one or two hidden away? She never _did_ get the chance to check quite as thoroughly as she would have preferred and Mommy seemed the type…

"Don't even think about it." Octavia told her causing Harja to look up at her in surprise.

"Think about what?" the Riful-lookalike asked as innocently as possible.

Octavia put her hands on her hips to make herself look imposing. "I wasn't born yesterday, you know," she said, giving the child a flat stare. "If I see you trying to find those adult books, I _will_ call Naruto here."

That… sounded like an interesting idea, actually, though Harja hid it well. Perhaps she could be caught with one of those books and use it to seduce Daddy? Mommy and Auntie Priscilla would surely be proud of her for taking the initiative like that. Letting out a disappointed sigh, Harja crossed her arms and looked as dejected as she could. "Alright, fine," she relented… for now.

* * *

Anastasia let out a tired sigh. Though it was relatively safe, despite Isley being there, the North was so unbearably boring! Thank the Twins that she isn't affected by the cold, else she would be freezing her ass off out here.

Everything was white, white, a slightly darker white, and even _more_ white! Even the sky lacked any colour as she plopped down and cradled her cheek in one hand with a childish pout.

"Not much to do?"

Anastasia squawked in surprise, falling over at the sudden, distinctly male voice. She glared at the whisker-marked blond who'd spoken. Naruto chuckled and raised his hands placating, "I'm sorry. I was checking up on you."

"I-I'm fine," she replied, taking a deep, calming breath.

"If you want, I'll let you hit me." the blond offered.

"I'm not _that_ mad!" She almost yelled. What kind of violent woman did he take her for?!

"Okay, okay!" Naruto immediately backed away, with his hands raised in front of him once again. "Odd habits die hard. A lot of people I knew back home tended to… hit me, if I did something stupid." he explained to her. "Now that I think of it that happened _a lot_."

"I'd be inclined to hit _them_ if I saw someone doing that…" Anastasia muttered.

"Aw~! I wanna hug you for that! But, something tells me you wouldn't like that." he said with an upbeat tone, before he sighed at the end.

The blonde with the awesome curly hair blushed heavily, both agreeing and disagreeing with him on that. "A-anyway, I'm sure you can tell I'm doing fine. I'm just bored out of my mind…"

"Well you're bound to get some excitement in two to three days time." Naruto told her, "It seems Priscilla, Luciela and Riful are on their way here to take out Isley." Anastasia nearly jumped out of her skin at that. "That has nothing to do with me, by the way. They did that out of their own volition. But I do need to know if there are others that are on our side in this region. If so, I need to get them as far away as possible. We are planning on invading the East from here."

"What about those who aren't on our side yet?" she asked, admittedly alarmed.

"I'm planning on getting them the hell out of their way, too." Naruto reassured her. "Miria wants every comrade, every warrior, every trainee the Organization has under their thumbs alive. I want that as well." He sighed. "The ones who aren't though, might be harder to get to safety, because they will likely be less inclined to listen, but we'll try our best."

Anastasia let out a breath of relief hearing that. "Thank the Twins for that."

"Speaking of the invasion," Naruto said, scooping the blonde up into a bridal carry, "I've been informed that you know this part of the North the best, so I'm thinking about 'kidnapping' you right here~!"

"O-oh, my~!" she whispered, her cheeks turning bright red. "Y-you'd better not think to take advantage of me~!"

Naruto chuckled, "I have _no_ idea what you mean by that." then he began to look around; thank god Kurama's yoki was keeping him warm else this would have been difficult to do. "So where's the nearest town to here?"

"It's actually a good distance away," Anastasia replied. "Rumor has it that was on purpose to keep the general public from discovering a hidden pathway from here to Staff."

Naruto made a thoughtful grunt, "I see. If that rumour is true, it would explain how the Organization is able to spread you women across the regions so fast," he muttered. Then, he gave Anastasia an impish grin as he added teasingly, "well, I suppose it's back to Morris I go with my new toy~!"

"I am _nobody's_ toy!" she told him with a faux superior tone.

"Oh, we'll see about that~!" Naruto chuckled, stealing a lick on the cheek and drawing an even deeper blush from the blonde before they both disappeared in a golden flash.

Anastasia blinked owlishly, having to adjust to the sudden change in lighting and location for a moment. They were now in a bedroom; it was a lot better than the previous scenery, that's for damn sure! But, what the hell _was_ that? She looked at Naruto with wide, expectant eyes as she waited for an answer from him. Hoping he would explain what the _fuck_ just happened.

Naruto chuckled as he did just that. "I brought us back to Morris, using a technique of mine called the Hiraishin or Flying Thunder God." He set the now _former_ Number 6 down on her feet and gave her a light swat on the ass prompting her to jump with a startled squeal. "I _always_ wanted to do that~!"

Anastasia blushed furiously at Naruto's blatant advances, but didn't mind at all. She actually had a thing for aggressive men, if she were to be perfectly honest.

"So, now that you're staying here in Morris, do you finally want to get rid of your stigma?"

The blonde blinked and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please! I would love to!"

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, then in case you've forgotten, you need to get naked. I need to see what I'm healing."

"Aww, you're not taking me out to dinner first, at least~?' Anastasia teased, before proceeding to remove her sword and armour, starting with the former.

"I will certainly take you out to dinner, if you so wish~." Naruto teased her right back. Then he walked behind her as she took off her spaulders, once she took off her faulds he then reached around and grabbed at her breasts, and gave them a nice firm squeeze. At the same time he pressed his groin against her backside and lightly ground against her. "I certainly wouldn't mind doing _this_ to you, either~!" he growled hotly into her ear.

"O-once you heal my stigma, I… I… w-want you to t-take my innocence f-f-from behind," she whispered longingly before even realizing it, her knees trembling at his touch.

"Oh~? So you want me to fuck you like a dog, huh? I never knew you were so… _kinky._ So… _naughty~!_ " Naruto purred, "let's have some… fun first. Just rub your ass against me, like I'm rubbing up against you and have a little taste of what I will do to you once I heal your stigma."

Anastasia complied, struggling to stay on her feet as Naruto kept kneading her breasts. She alternated with him, while he moved his groin up, Anastasia moved her ass down and so on. Then, Naruto made her knees buckle entirely upon reaching down and expertly caressing her folds from _just_ the right angle. Naruto chuckled warmly at her reaction as he caught the blonde before she could hurt herself.

"I think that's the best place to stop it, don't you?" he questioned her teasingly.

"F-for now…" Anastasia panted, before craning her neck and giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. Then, when Naruto let her stand back up, she started stripping once more. Once her vambraces, and sabatons were removed the woman got started on taking off her bodysuit. Shedding the top off first before moving onto the pants. Once she was naked, Anastasia then turned to face Naruto, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she tried to ignore her burning cheeks.

Seeing he was up, Naruto closed the gap between the two of them and focused his yoki into his right hand. Anastasia looked at the crimson, blubbing yoki that now enveloped Naruto hand. The woman was nervous. She had no idea how this was going to feel for her. Still she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and raised her head, giving Naruto the go ahead to heal her. She inhaled sharply upon the feel of Naruto's yoki hissing, as it burned away at the corrupt flesh and the stitching that kept it closed. And when she found it wasn't hurting her, the woman exhaled and took another deep breath to calm her nerves. A hot shiver ran up her spine at the feel as she tried her damnedest to stay still. It was surprisingly difficult as this felt remarkably good.

"You're doing good, Anna" Naruto told her. "A lot of girls I healed usually feel so good they're unable to stand still." he let out a chuckle afterwards.

"O-oh?"

Naruto nodded, "Mhmm. It's usually when I get around their navel that they start to feel _really_ good. Sometimes they feel good right from the start." he was moving his fingers in-between her breasts now, causing the woman to shudder at the pleasant tingle that spread through her body. It was warm… as if his yoki was enveloping her. Wrapping her. Comforting her in its embrace… It felt so _good!_

Anastasia shuddered once more. It just felt so damn good!

Naruto chuckled, now nearing her navel. "You're doing _very_ well!" knowing full well that she would be having trouble standing up by this point, the blond stopped healing Anastasia long enough to look towards his bed with significance, and back at her again. "I know you're bound to be having trouble standing up by this point, do you want to lie down on the bed? Or… sit on my lap~?" he asked, and wagged his eyebrows at her for the second one.

Anastasia turned beet red at that, but recovered impressively with flirty grin. "Perhaps when I'm not the only one who's naked~!" She giggled. "I'm fine. Thank you, though."

Naruto chuckled in amusement, and grinned at her. "Okay, but if you're feeling like your legs are about to give out, then put your arms around my shoulders." he stepped a bit closer to Anastasia for her benefit. That way she wouldn't have to throw herself at him just so she wouldn't fall to her knees.

Anastasia was genuinely touched by his concern. "I will, don't worry about me." she told him with a smile.

Naruto smiled back at her before focusing his attention on healing the rest of her stigma. Once he past her navel, Naruto's fingers were then making their way towards the pelvis. Anastasia instinctively spread her legs for him, almost like she was offering herself to him. And she was offering herself to him on a subconscious level. Her non-human instincts saw Naruto as a powerful being, and a potential mate for her. Therefore, she did that even though the woman was completely unaware of it. Naruto being Naruto, of course ignored that subtle offering and kept on healing the woman. Once the last of her stigma was taken care of Naruto withdrew, leaving the curly haired woman strangely… unsatisfied. She had no idea why this sudden unsatisfaction suddenly overcame her.

"There you are. You're fully healed. Your stigma is now a figment of your past." Naruto said with a great amount of pride as he admired his handy work. He may have done it over ten times now, but the end result of his healing had _always_ brought him satisfaction. Not to mention, he either got to admire their now flawless naked bodies, or got to fuck them afterwards. He had a _small_ feeling in his gut that the latter would not be the case here, despite the signals she's thrown at him.

He was certainly willing to try, though…

Naruto gave Anastasia's now flawless body an appreciative look over, like he was admiring a fine piece of sculpture. "Now that your awful stigma is gone, I can _now_ appreciate your physique." after saying that Naruto tilt his head to the side with a thoughtful hum. Then he surprised her by taking her 'princess' curls and moved them in front of her breasts, covering her nipples and a small portion of her bosom. He stepped back and appraised her once again, then he nodded with a satisfied smile. "That's a lot better in my opinion. Having your hair partially cover your breasts, makes you more… enticing. More teasing." he explained when he saw the questioning look on her face.

A mildly red faced Anastasia looked down at herself, and ran her hands over her long curly hair that partially covered her bosom. Did this small a thing he did, really make her more… enticing… more appealing, to him? "Noted…" she muttered shyly. "Any… other suggestions?" Anastasia looked up at him once more, with a shy but expectant look on her face.

"Hmm…" Naruto rubbed his chin. "You can pose - nothing too bold. But make it so you're seem as more… alluring. With how long your awesome hair is, you can pull that off easily." he answered, gesturing to said hair.

Anastasia giggled at the complement, striking a pose for him. The woman leaned forward a slight tad, 'innocently' pressed her digit against the corner of her mouth, and pressed her hand against her knee. Her curly locks hung from her shoulders, and draped over her nude physique, giving the illusion that they were protecting her modesty from his wandering eyes.

"That's a good pose, right there~!" He complimented with a teasing grin. "You really know what you're doing, Anna."

She blushed harder once more and giggled. "Well, thank you~!" she cooed, moving on up to him with an impish glint in her eye. "So… what should we do now~?" she asked, leaning in until her body was almost touching his.

"That - is all on you, Anna." Naruto replied, reaching up to cup her face.

She grinned placing her hand on his while gently pushing him back towards his bed with the other. "Oh, I have a _wonderful_ idea, then~!"

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed upon feeling the back of his knees touching the bed. He blinked owlishly and watched, and waited for her next move. The Uzumaki Patriarch was not going to do anything this time around; he was going to let Anastasia lead the way. Something tells him that the woman would prefer to be the one that leads the way.

Anastasia licked her lips, his instincts proven correct as she undid his pants and let them drop. She cooed lustfully at the feel of something hard and meaty springing forth and smacking her in the crotch as a result. Looking down, her eyes nearly popped right out at the sight of his mighty cock between her legs. Returning her gaze to his with wide, hungry eyes she forcefully shoved him down onto the bed and climbed on up to him. Fuck the foreplay, she had to know that that thing… that _beast_ felt like within her!

"...Do you want to see what I was like when I was younger? I had a big dick back then too," he said suggestively.

Anastasia giggled at the thought. "Maaaybe~! Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to see what I was like several years ago, is all." he answered; then Naruto ran a hand up and down along her thigh, "I wouldn't mind having 'big sis Anna' taking care of little Naruto, if you get my meaning~." he said with a wag of his eyebrows. "Or do you have anything _you_ want to do~?"

Anastasia shuddered, "I… wouldn't mind having Tesla being here. Maybe Letitia, as well as Camella the Charmer… just a little food for thought. I know for certain that Letitia has an incest fetish, though you didn't hear it from me. She'd lop my head clean from the shoulders if she found out I told you that little secret."

"Noted," Naruto chuckled. "Do you want me to fetch them, now? Or do you want to have me all to yourself?"

"For my first time," Anastasia purred, licking her lips, "I want to be a little… greedy~!"

Naruto grinned. He can agree with that. Then to Anastasia's curiosity he made a few hand seals, and she was surprised when he went up in a poof of smoke. When the cloud of smoke dispersed, the woman's silver eyes grew wide when they found that there was a young boy underneath her. She recognised him though, because of the whiskers on his cheeks, the spikey blond hair, and the vibrant blue eyes.

"...Naruto?" she asked nonetheless, just to make sure it really _was_ him.

"Yep!" by the twins he even _sounds_ different! "It's me. This is what I looked like when I was 13-years-old." he glanced down for a moment, before looking up at her with a wide grin. "Take a look at how big I am~!"

Anastasia looked down and blushed hard. Her brain refused to process it. There was no way! There was no way in hell and all the various other depictions thereof that what she was looking at could possibly be real!

Naruto chuckled at her disbelief; he couldn't blame her. Not many people believed him when he said he had a big dick back then either. Only Hinata and a few other Hyuuga's did… mostly female ones. Though back then, he had no idea _why_ many of the girls would look away when he was in the vicinity with red faces. "9 inches at 13 years, Anna. I was pretty big, even back then~." then again that was most probably why he got laid by Koyuki after she requested him and only him for a mission… which ended up being the movie for Icha Icha: Conquest.

 _That_ was one of the best missions he had ever taken in his opinion. A mission where he had to do a movie version of his book, _and_ fuck multiple women while he was at it? It was the best. Damn. Mission he had ever taken, period. Anastasia shuddered longingly, wanting so badly to know what it was like to feel this still-massive cock pummeling away at her virgin snatch. She looked Naruto in the eye and raised herself up, guiding him to her dripping folds.

"Anna," she stopped herself when he said her name, "this is your first time; so, do take it slowly okay. I don't want you to hurt yourself because you got to eager."

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red as her heart fluttered at the concern in his voice. He was so _kind!_ She almost swooned because of it! "I-I'll be fine," she muttered shyly.

"I know you will," he reached up and caressed her cheek once more, causing her to lean against his touch. "But, do have fun, eh? And also…" Naruto grinned at her and winked; then just like that, it was as if a switch had been flipped. He blinked rapidly, and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "B-big sis? W-what are you doing in my room!?" he squawked. "Why are you _naked_?!"

Anastasia shuddered a very guilty pleasure bubbling up within her. "You should know," She hissed with a pout. "How can you be so insensitive? Having sex with all those girls you bring home so loudly… making me lose so much sleep… making me feel so… so lonely and jealous!"

Naruto blinked rapidly, then he gave her a pout, "It's not _my_ fault you can't get a boyfriend…" he muttered childishly.

"It's _entirely_ your fault," she shot back, doing her best to look hurt. "I only have eyes for one man, but he's too busy with his _harlots_ to pay any attention to me..."

The 13-year-old Naruto looked up at his 'big sister' with a clueless expression on his face. "Who would he be then?" he asked, looking genuinely curious and wonderous. "Anyone who ignores you is dumb… you're cool, and, and pretty and cool!"

Anastasia sighed. She'd just said who it was but apparently, it flew over her dim, little brother's head. "It's you, you dummy…" she muttered, looking away shyly. "W-why the hell do you think I'm naked? I'm... trying t-to confess, here!"

"Does… does Mom know?" Naruto whispered, "because if she doesn't and she finds out…" he trailed off nervously, even though his traitorous cock throbbed.

Anastasia glared down at him, her silver eyes now a demonic gold that resembled a feline. "Mom will _not_ know of this. Understand!" she hissed threateningly.

Naruto was very impressed, Anastasia was really getting into this~! "A-alright…" he muttered nervously. "B-but what if you get pregnant?"

"That didn't seem to be a concern with your girlfriends," Anastasia muttered bitterly. "I'll cook up a cover story if that happens. J-just shut up and fuck me!"

Suddenly Naruto grabbed her butt and buried himself in her snatch in one thrust. Anastasia's eyes became as wide as saucers as the sensation of her virgin cunny being penetrated for the first time and stretched to the fucking brim overwhelmed her. Her breath was taken from her, the room started to spin and she collapsed upon Naruto as her inner walls clamped down upon him.

* * *

While Naruto and Anastasia were frolicking around in the bedroom, another Naruto was busy training by himself in the bailey. Unbeknownst to _anyone_ in Morris, the real Naruto had devised a seal that would help with training. A seal that would start a simulation, so to speak. The kind of simulations that would pit the user against an opponent, real or fictional with the difficulty ranging from easy, to downright unfair. Of course, being a simulation if you 'die' to the enemy then it would end. If the enemy dies, then it too would end. Honestly, he had no idea _why_ it took him so long to think of this. Not only would it give his girls some actual combat experience when it comes to fighting his people, it would give them a chance to hone their skill and techniques with chakra. Naruto was showing his girls what it was like to fight against a shinobi… suffice to say they were shocked as all hell at how fast pace it was. Techniques were being cast back and forth, projectiles were being thrown into each other, fists and feet were being used. It was simply chaotic.

Of course, for their safety there was a barrier that kept any wild technique or projectile from hurting them. That barrier, the forcefield, also works as a way to keep everything contained. Even transformations. But at the same time they could see and hear _everything_ that was going on inside of said barrier. Naruto for this simulation was not allowed to use Tailed Beast Mode for more than 5 minutes each time he went into it, and just the first version of the chakra mode. The reason why was simple: he was facing Madara Uchiha, the undead version to be specific. And at that point Naruto only had Tailed Beast Mode and the chakra mode. As the fight raged on and on, everyone was on the edge of their metaphorical seat as the struggle between Madara and Naruto went back and forth. But the latter was slowly being worn down, due to how slippery and resourceful the man was; then just when things couldn't get any worse for the blond, the dark haired Uchiha did something that made the situation dire.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me…" Naruto spat out in disbelief.

Standing atop a jutting piece of rock the size of a small hill was Madara; a long, dark haired Uchiha with red and black samurai armour. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The expression on his face showed that he was ultimately bored.

"Tengai Shinsei…" Madara said monotonously, his eyes opened and he stared down at Naruto as if he were an insignificant bug to be squashed, "Let's see you get out of this one, Jinchuuriki…"

Falling to the 'earth' was a massive meteorite. An technique that would end the simulation _immediately_ if it were to connect with the earth. Understandably, with the exception of one, _everyone_ on the outside of the barrier was shocked and dismayed. Even Teresa herself was shocked - how was one supposed to stop a fucking _meteor_?! Especially one of _that_ size! Even she wasn't capable of stopping that!

"You _fought_ this man?!" Undine almost shouted, then she looked at Tsunade with wide eyes. "How the _hell_ did you survive?!"

"A rock that size… it would destroy this entire continent a thousand times over…" Miria said in despair. She wasn't even _fighting_ that man and already she had given up.

"I… I am sure that Naruto will find a way to stop it." Cynthia was trying so hard to stay optimistic. But that man, who was constantly regenerating, even from mere _ashes_ , was making that attempt so very damn hard. The normally happy Cynthia looked to Tsunade and asked, "Is there a way to stop it, right?"

Tsunade let out a sigh, "There is. But the two people who did that aren't here. I'm afraid, that unless Naruto pulls a miracle, or a brand new technique out of his ass like he normally does, then this simulation is over."

Naruto took a deep, calming breath, before going straight into Tailed Beast Mode. Before everyone's very eyes, Naruto's appearance physically changed; his entire body turned gold with black patterns and circles, along with a cloak like material that seemingly flowed off his tunic. This was followed by a massive golden flash as he suddenly grew to titan size and took the form of a golden nine tailed fox, with the same black patterns over its body. Including three rectangles on each cheek that acted as whiskers.

Rearing his head back, the giant vulpine demon form started gathering black, condensed yoki towards his mouth and swallowed it. Then, with a roar of "Bijuudama!" a black beam sprang forth from his maw and into the meteor with terrifying force. To everyone's awe, the tailed beast bomb, connected with the meteor and it went up in a grand display of fire, smoke and explosions that sent _shockwaves_ in every direction. It was a simulation, but outside of the barrier no one felt it. Naruto on the other hand was hit full force.

"Not bad, Jinchuuriki…" Madara said, unruffled by the shockwave from the explosion. He had a tinge of respect in his voice, albeit it was almost undetectable. Then he closed his eyes, "But can you destroy three more?"

To everyone's disbelief _three_ more meteors emerged from the smoke cloud and all of them were already close to touching the earth.

Naruto and Kurama had four words that summed up their thoughts, **"Oh, for fuck sake!"** then everything went up in a grand display of fire and rock before the simulation went white. Signalling the end of the simulation.

The barrier dissipated as well, revealing an unscathed Naruto.. He had crimson fox-like eyes, however.

" **Well… that could've gone better. Stupid Uchiha..."** Kurama said with a sigh, speaking through his vessel and surprising everybody there except for one person in particular.

"K-Kurama?" Clare cautiously called out.

" **Hmm?"** Kurama blinked and looked at the woman in question. Then he blinked again, this time in recognition. **"Oh, it's you. The brat's mate. I forgot you and the others were here."**

"Were you always able to do this?" Queenie asked; this was the first time she _ever_ spoke to Kurama in person.

Kurama shrugged nonchalantly. **"No, but I have been for longer than he's known you… not by much, mind you. Then again, the brat** _ **did**_ **say to you lot that I can speak through him, years ago."**

"Oh!" She muttered, blinking owlishly. "I… might have forgotten, because I had yet to see you do so until now," she admitted sheepishly.

" **Meh."** Kurama shrugged again, **"Didn't see much of a point, really. Nowadays, I just sleep. I came out this time to make sure he was safe for good measure. If he dies, I die, because of the Yondaime's seal, so I'll admit that I can be a bit paranoid about his saf-"** Kurama blinked and tilt his head to the side, as if he was listening to someone talking to him. Considering who he was sealed inside of, everyone had an accurate idea who that person was. **"I know that, brat! ...well excuse me for wanting to protect my vessel! ...yes, we're still friends! ...No, no, and** _ **hell**_ **no! ...Because I don't want to! ...Whaddaya mean 'why' - you know** _ **why!**_ **I'm not good with kids! ...what does this have to do with that simu-whateveryoucall it anyway?!"**

"...is it just me or are they idiots?" Undine dully asked.

"No. That's how they're usually like, now that they're all buddy-buddy with one another." Tsunade answered with amusement. "It used to be more antagonistic than this, actually. The Kyuubi would always try to escape whenever he got the chance."

" **No!** _ **You shut up!**_ **"** everyone looked back to Kurama when he yelled in exasperation. **"Don't make me come in there, brat! I'm a thousand feet taller than you are!"** Kurama's eye twitched in irritation and with a snarl he clenched his fist, **"Okay, smart ass! You asked for it!"** Then without warning Kurama decked himself across the face, knocked himself off his feet and into the wall on the opposite end of the bailey.

Or so it seemed.

The second his fist touched his cheek Kurama's crimson eyes switched to the vibrant blue everyone was familiar with. Everyone realised what Kurama had done at that moment. The tailed beast swapped places with his vessel the second he punched Naruto's face, leaving him to feel the pain.

"KURAMA, YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto bellowed. He pulled himself out of the person shaped hole in the wall, and the seals around it lit up before it repaired itself. Naruto rubbed at his cheek that had a red mark of his own fist on it, "YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE IN THAT SEAL, OR ELSE I'D SHOVE A RASENSHURIKEN OR TWO UP YOUR NINE TAILED ASS!"

Undine had to bite her lip to avoid snickering at that.

"Naruto! Language!" Tsunade roared at him.

Naruto glared at her, then realised who he was glaring at, then he looked down at the ground and muttered. "...okay."

" **Pfffffffffff… whipped."**

" _...At least I don't have bunny ears."_

There was a _deep_ inhale from Kurama, who predictably took immediate offense to that. **"COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FAC-"**

Before he could finish, a smug Naruto cut off the connection, happy that he got the last laugh. He could feel how pissed off Kurama was though, and he had a feeling he was going to regret saying that to him some time later. But right now, he didn't give a flying fuck.

"Yeah, how about 'no' furball." Naruto muttered. Then he chuckled and rolled his shoulder, grunting in discomfort as he tried to get rid of the kinks. Geez that hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

"Naruto," said blond looked at Galatea, "was that man one of the people you fought in the past?"

"Yeah. He was." he answered. "Madara is dead now, but, what you all just saw is just a taste of that man was capable of doing. And there's another two scenarios with Madara after this one. And they're even _more_ difficult to fight than the scenario you just saw."

"A-are any of us going to have to fight him?" whimpered Yuma. She dreaded the mere _thought_ of going up against that _monster_.

"Of course not," Tsunade answered in Naruto's stead; knowing him he would probably say something really stupid, like affirming they're going to fight that man. "none of you are going to be fighting him in any of those scenarios. He would utterly destroy you in any of them, because you are simply not ready." she pointed out, and _everyone_ let out a breath of relief at hearing that. Even Undine, someone who prided on her strength, was relieved. "So with that out of the way, who are they going to 'fight'?"

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm… what about, Zabuza?"

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. "The Demon of the Hidden Mist?" the blonde looked at the other women appraisingly, "Are you sure they're ready to face someone of his caliber?"

"Positive." Naruto replied, in a tone full of confidence. "He's no Madara, but he will be a good test of their skill. And I know for certain that a couple of you have been practicing a certain mist technique." he gave at Ophelia, Undine, Pamela and Helen knowing looks, and Helen grinned right back at him with a snicker. She was guilty of learning that technique, with Big Sis's lightning armour working together with the hidden mist she would practically be impossible to track. Which was why she learned it in the first place. But if she could learn to use it in an actual combat situation, then that would be all the better. "They've come a long way. Not to mention they're all experienced warriors in their own right. Besides… they won't die for real, if they're unlucky enough to die in the simulation. I mean, I just died there now and I'm still here."

Tsunade nodded in acceptance. "So," she began, and looked at the hybrids and awakened beings gathered around her. "Which of them are going to be first?"

"Back home a mission is taken by a team of four. Apart from Europa and Octavia. Chronos, Lars and Gwyn, and Riful, Luciela and Priscilla, we have ten full teams. Though we may have to draft a few to those that have less numbers. Like Team Black, Team Abyss and Team Octavia." Naruto answered with a shrug. "Miria's unit should probably go first, though. Seeing as how she'd one of our tacticians, it would be wise to show her what kind of opponents we might face in my land, in the event that someone goes rogue and we have another Suna Incident."

"I agree," Miria approved as she, Queenie, Tabitha and Yuma all stepped forward towards their husband. "Apart from our sparring with you-"

"Which wasn't even a spar." Tabitha interjected with red cheeks, referring to the unethical tactics, like groping them, Naruto tended to use in those sessions. It was preferable to staying the night in the clinic, though.

"-we don't have much experience when it comes to fighting in a real scenario." Miria continued as if she were not interrupted mid-sentence. "This would be a good learning experience.

Glissa's eyes lit up, as well, eager to see what kind of opponents this 'simulation' had to offer. Maybe her team could go next? Sure, Evianna was out of commission, but with Betty taking the reigns, they still a team had four~!

Naruto saw the excitement she and a few others showed and couldn't help but chuckle. Then he straightened up and clasped his hands behind his back, "Team Miria," said team looked at him attentively. "Zabuza of the Hidden Mist is a skilled killer, and a master at the Silent Kill technique. He can effectively deduce your technique after analysing it only once. The simulation will eject you when you have been eliminated, or when you have completed the mission, so there's no need to worry too much, but you _will_ fail if you don't treat this as a matter of life and death. He is an elite jounin from the Hidden Mist."

Miria nodded affirmingly and drew her sword. Queenie, Tabitha, and Yuma followed suit.

"The objective is to protect Tazuna," Naruto continued, pressing a hand against the air behind him, and as he surged his chakra the woman all saw the barrier form, and inside it, they all saw a forested area with a large lake that connected to the sea; an unfinished mile long bridge was seen in the background. In the foreground, there was a large, middle-aged man with glasses, a backpack, and a pointy hat looking around with a worried expression. Naruto gestured to the man, confirming that we was referring to him. "He was our unit's client a the time - a bridge builder from Nami that my team was escorting back home when we crossed paths with Zabuza. If he or all of you 'die' in this simulation, you will fail."

"Understood," Miria replied. "So, I take it we just walk in?"

Naruto nodded confirmedly to his wife's question. "Yes. Do remember that everyone outside of the barrier will be able to hear and see everything you say and do. And also… once you go in, you can't come back out until the simulation ends. So if one of you 'dies' in there, then you will be put in a death like state until it ends."

Yuma, in particular, didn't like the sound of that…

"Very well then," Miria replied with a nod. Then, she looked to her teammates and gestured for them to follow her. "Let's go, then."

As they stepped forward into the barrier, they found the man they were suppose to protect on the opposite end. Tazuna perked up upon seeing them. "Ah! There you are!" he said.

Miria hid her surprise well and addressed the man. "My apologies, we were checking the area for potential threats. Where to from here?"

"My house is no too far away. If we continue down this path, we should be there within six hours."

"Let us carry on, then," Miria replied with a nod and polite smile, before turning to her teammates. "Tabitha, you take up the rear and Yuma, to the right, Queenie, to the left. I'll go out in front for good measure."

The women in question nodded and took their positions. Then, they were off.

It didn't take long for the women to notice something strange in the neighborhood, so to speak, as a heavy mist started to roll in. Tabitha could sense that it was laden with chakra, clearing her throat to signal to her captain that something was off.

"Tazuna," Miria called out, causing the man to perk up. "Is it this weather common in the area, this time of year?"

"Uh… not really? It's a bit early in the year for the mist to be this thick."

Now that she knew something was amiss, her eyes started to glow a demonic gold as she said, "stay close, then."

With that the team of four delved deeper into the fog with caution. If this was the Hiding in the Mist technique, then that would mean Zabuza can be hiding anywhere. Unfortunately, thanks to the mist being laden with chakra it made Tabitha's job at sensing for the man more difficult than it needs to be,

Within the mist itself, perfectly camouflaged by the combination of the heavy fog and his clothes was a shadowy figure with a massive sword. Assuming that Miria's glowing eyes were some manner of unknown Doujutsu, he was careful to avoid her. Fortunately for them, he felt that attacking from the rear was the best option. So he waited until they passed. Fortunately for him, he laced his chakra with the technique that caused this mist so it made sensing him almost useless since it was _his_ chakra lacing the entire fog. He had no idea what kind of Doujutsu those golden eyes were, but until he gets a look at how they work then he'll be cautious around her.

Tabitha closed her eyes and focused as best she could. If the caster of this technique got too close, the chakra around him would theoretically get thicker and she could _potentially_ use that to determine which direction he was coming from. That was a mistake on her part, since their observer picked up on it and immediately capitalised on it. It was only thanks to their training that they heard the sound of wind being cut. Narrowing her golden feline like eyes, Miria reached for the hilt of her claymore with one hand and pulled it out of its scabbard. Emerging from her side was a massive sword. She effortlessly deflected it with her own claymore and sent it back in the direction it came from, where the sound of metal hitting bark sounded through the air a moment later.

However...

"Tch!" the woman scowled when she underestimated the force behind the propelled sword. When Miria deflected it, the force had send her skidding back several feet towards the lake and separated her from the rest of her team.

"C-Captain!" Yuma cried out in alarm.

"Don't separate from the client!" Miria shouted. "Tabitha! Where is he? Can you get his location?"

As she asked that, Queenie took the initiative and started blowing the mist away in the direction the sword came from. Zabuza, however had already vacaded the area, effectively eliminating that angle. And the sword itself was gone too. Tabitha reached out with her senses as Miria reappeared in their midst, returning to position and closing the gap in their formation.

"Not bad - for a nobody." came a rough, and deep masculine voice.

Team Miria all turned to face in the direction they heard Zabuza talk. The man in question was tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, and brown eyes,with small eyebrows. Covering the bottom half of his face were bandages, that were worn like a mask. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his overly sized sword the Kubikiribōchō, or the Decapitating Carving knife. And lastly he was wearing baggy pants with a striped pattern on it, and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. The Kubikiribōchō, as Team Miria saw, was a large broadsword, that was as tall as a full-grown man and shaped like a butcher's knife. They saw that the blade itself has two cut outs, one circle that was close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle.

" _The circle that is close to the top must be for decapitation…"_ Miria mentally analysed. And as she further analysed the broadsword, she found there was a notch that allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, possibly for making it easier for the user to carry. And it's extremely long handle is also detachable, probably to further aid the user in its transportation and then reattached when required for combat.

At the same time, that detachable grip undoubtedly served as a weak point in the sword's design. With enough force someone could potentially break it clean off the blade and effectively disarm the man, though he most likely knew that too and would avoid that as best he could, being an elite jounin. Miria was quick to take note of that and the lack of hand protection. Sniping his extremities in the event of a sword fight would also be a viable option, if they could get around his oversized weapon. He had superior reach, but their smaller, more nimble swords might prove advantageous in this one, if used right.

"...I take it that you are Zabuza?" Miria asked the man with narrowed eyes, pointing the tip of her sword in his direction.

"Hmph, so the nobody knows my name. Great." the sarcasm in his voice was palpable, but it was indication of an advantage. This man had no idea what they were capable of.

Miria and the others, on the other hand, knew he was a master of stealth, an elite swordsman and a water-based ninja, so they knew what to expect from him. Of course, _knowing_ and _expecting_ are two very different beasts - they may know he is a master of stealth, an elite swordsman and a water-based ninja, but they did not realise that _they_ were in _his_ territory. Not yet at least. He had a large body of water behind them, a considerable fuel source for his techniques.

"I'm here for the bridge builder you're protecting," Zabuza pointed out. "Hand him over and I'll spare your miserable lives."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Miria replied. Then, another Miria appeared behind the man as she herself faded away. She swung at him, trying to end this quickly by lopping his head clean off.

Zabuza closed his eyes and allowed her claymore to strike. Once his head was lopped off, his body turned to water and turned into a puddle.

"Good, that means Kubikiribōchō can spill some blood." he threw his voice at her from all around.

Miria clicked her tongue in annoyance as she returned to her original position. "Stay alert!" she parked. "Go straight to ten percent and keep your senses sharp!"

Queenie, Tabitha and Yuma's yoki flared as their eyes turned to a demonic gold with slit pupils.

"Hmm… more golden eyes, eh?" when Team Miria looked towards the lake, they found several Zabuzas rising out of the water until they were standing up on top of it. "Let's see what they're capable of, then," they all said in unison, drawing their Kubikiribōchōs and rushing towards them at a speed that took them all by surprise.

Tabitha stomped her foot and created a square wall of mud with spikes at the base around Tazuna as Yuma and Queenie hopped on top, using it as a rampart. Tucking their swords away, they then started blazing through hand seals as the Zabuzas charged.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

"Raiton: Raigeki!"

Yuma aimed for the lake with a lightning bolt, hipong to use the water as a conductor, while Queenie aimed high with her technique to take out those who leapt up. To the surprise of the former Number 40, one of the Zabuzas intercepted her lightning bolt and _cut through_ it. However, it turned out that Zabuza was a water clone; the second the sword sliced into the lightning bolt the clone was electrocuted before turning into water. Of course, by the time the conducting water had joined with the lake, the rest of the Zabuzas were long gone. Queenie made several handseals for another Fuuton: Daioppa to blow the water clones out of the sky. It worked, and they were sent back into the lake where they were electrocuted, and turned back to water, thanks to the clone that tried to intercept the lightning bolt.

"Impressive…" Zabuza begrudgingly admitted in the distance, though they couldn't tell where his voice was coming from. "But, let's see how you deal with this!"

Yuma and Queenie felt the lifeblood drain from their faces as the lake itself started to shift and move. It swirled and twisted, defying gravity as a giant vortex of water was formed before their eyes.

Tabitha acted almost immediately. Going through hand seals she slammed a palm on the ground with a cry of "Doton: Doryūheki!". Then a wall of solid earth rose out of the ground in front of Team Miria and their client; just after it formed the giant vortex of water viciously slammed into the wall. Being a vortex, it was a maelstrom of water, constantly swirling, constantly moving. When it collided with the mud wall, the defensive Earth technique did an admirable job at holding it at bay. But, Tabitha's technique was ultimately unable to stand against such an aggressive attack like that.

But it brought Team Miria enough time to get Tazuna out of there with a Shunshin. Just in time too because the maelstrom of water tore through the wall of mud and the makeshift fortification Tabitha made prior to the engagement with ease. Team Miria formed a defensive circle around the scared shitless bridge builder. And kept their eyes open in every possible direction.

"Dammit!" Miria cursed, "This man is no joke!" she looked back to Tabitha and asked, "Are you able to get a bead on him?"

It took the sensor almost a minute to do that, due to how much chakra there was in the air. It was like the yoki veil Naruto had used to make them sensing him virtually useless, albet this one was on a much lesser scale. Tabitha had her eyes closed as she tried to locate his position. "He is…" her eyes snapped open and she lashed out at Tazuna. Just in time too, as she deflected the broadsword that threatened to sever his head.

"...right here." the ninja in question said; the tone in his voice told Tabitha that he was grinning viciously under his bandaged mask. Tabitha to her surprise was struggling to push the man away, and was thrown into an even deeper surprise when he put all his weight into his sword and forced her down to a knee. "Let's see if you _really_ know how to use that sword."

Miria appeared behind him like a mirage, and sliced at his back with her claymore. In a grand display of acrobatics and strength, the shinobi jumped up and flipped with his cleaver like broadsword in hand. Then he brought it down on Yuma with the intent on slicing her in half from head to toe. Instead of blocking it with her claymore, Yuma rolled out of the way which turned out to be the right thing to do. When the Kubikiribōchō hit the ground, it made a large intent in the earth, burying several inches of the metal into the dirt. Of course, he effortlessly yanked it out as he spun in an attempt to blind them.

Queenie got an arm around Tazuna's waist and leapt away. That sword had a lot of reach and Zabuza was surprisingly agile for a sword that long. Miria faded away like a phantom as the Kubikiribōchō phased through her, only to reappear beside Queenie, Tabitha and Yuma who had already regrouped with their claymores held in a defensive position.

Zabuza chuckled as he hefted his massive sword on one shoulder. "Not bad, for a bunch of nobodies…" then his gaze hardened as he stared at them. "but I think it's about time I end this."

"You're outnumbered four to one, what can you possibly do?" Queenie asked, shifting her current stance for a more aggressive one.

Zabuza chuckled, "I'm a shinobi. My specialty is water jutsu. That typhoon has surrounded you with bodies of water. And in the shinobi world: numbers are _meaningless._ " and true to his word, Team Miria were surrounded by pools of water. They realised just how dire a situation they were in. But after giving the man in front of them a closer look, Miria realised he was trying to hide how tired he was. They just needed to keep this up until he slips up. Then, suddenly, several dozen clones leapt out of them in an attempt to get the drop on them. Miria used her lightning armour to dispatch the clones as fast as possible. Tabitha, Yuma and Queenie dispatched any that managed to get past her, which was quite a few due to him being a slippery bastard.

Having had enough of him, and her temper getting the better of her, Queenie let out a growl as she rushed ahead.

"Queenie!" Tabitha cried after her. However the annoyed pointy-eared woman ignored her comrade's cry and kept rushing the shirtless man. Queenie realised her folly when she stepped in a puddle and was suddenly enveloped by a sphere of water. A water clone was beside it, with one arm inside of the sphere.

" _Oh, no!"_ Queenie inwardly panicked. She couldn't move, let alone _breathe_! The sphere was too thick, to heavy.

"Suirou no Jutsu." Zabuza chuckled.

"Queenie!" Miria cried out when she saw her predicament after 'killing' the last water clone; then she glared at the man with a deadly stare. "What did you do!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled again, mockingly. "I made several clones, when I made the typhoon, and hid them in those puddles when it hit your wall. One of those clones imprisoned her in a sphere of water when she was _stupid_ enough to separate from the rest of you. It's dense enough to restrict her movement and leaves her unable to breathe. Better hurry up and reconsider! She only has three minutes left to live, unless you hand the old man over."

Miria grit her teeth in anger at the audacity of this man. There _had_ to be a way for them to get out of this. There just _had_ to be! She wasn't going to give up yet however. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Miria buried the tip of her sword into the ground, and made a single hand sign that everyone in her team recognised.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Miria yelled as two puffs of smoke appeared at her side to show two more Miria's after the cloud of smoke dispersed.

"So you did have more tricks up your sleeve." Zabuza said,

Miria didn't say anything. Instead she enveloped herself and her claymore with lightning, forming her lightning armour once more. Her two clones followed suit. Two shadow clones and the original now enveloped with the infamous chakra armour of the Raikage, the three women all exchanged looks and gave each other a single nod. Then they rushed at Zabuza all at once. One appeared beside the water clone that had Queenie imprisoned, and stabbed that clone through the head. DIspelling the water sphere that had Queenie imprisoned. The other two appeared by the man's side in the blink of an eye. Their swords, enveloped by lightning, was already in motion to cut into him. But he was not a shinobi for nothing; Zabuza got out of the tradetory of their swords by using a water substitution. And he reappeared a distance away, now breathing heavily and seemingly on his last legs. Just then, out of nowhere, two thin senbons shot out of the shrubbery and struck him in the neck. Like a sack of potatoes, or a puppet having its strings cut, Zabuza fell to the ground, dead.

"W-what?" Team Miria looked around themselves when they found that the simulation had ended. Once their location vanished and the barrier collapsed the four woman team found themselves back in Morris, under the wide but watchful eyes of the other teams.

"That was Haku," Naruto explained as he approached the befuddled brunette. "He… she… I uh… still don't know… I'mma say 'she' for the sake of my sanity, though. Less creepy…"

" **Because you had a crush, I take it?"** Kurama teased with a snicker.

The bijuu was promptly ignored. "Right… uh, _she_ was Zabuza's apprentice, hiding in the shadows as backup, just in case, because my team had taken out his other two minions, Gouzu and Meizu, before encountering him."

"I see. And how difficult was this… 'Haku', when you fought her?" Miria asked.

"Hard as all hell," Naruto sighed. "She had a rare bloodline that essentially combined her wind and water affinities into an ice one. She was also trained to be about chunin-level, and I was still… effectively Number 47 at the time. I had Kage Bunshin, by then, mind you, but that alone didn't do much. I only won because of a combination of Kurama's seal cracking in the heat of the moment and the fact that she was holding back. Turns out she was too kind for her own good and didn't kill Sasuke like I thought she did, which was what cracked the seal."

"That fight was… more intense than I thought it would be." Queenie admitted, she was still shaken a little that she had gotten trapped inside of that water sphere. Never before had she felt so… so helpless!

"Y-yeah." Yuma shuddered in agreement. "And that was just _one_ shinobi." honestly, she thought this 'mission' would be a piece of cake since they would be fighting against one person. But everything he did simply trumped them nearly blow for blow. She never fought anything like that!

"We have plenty of time to improve," Naruto assured, giving Yuma a pat on the back, while scooping Queenie into a one-armed hug. "Zabuza was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, though - the strongest people in Kiri, aside from the Mizukage. So, you four did pretty damn well - especially for your first try."

"I might want to play around with that seal, so they can perform some of the missions I dealt with," Tsunade said as she stepped forward. "I have a lot more experience and a track record that is more… representative of ninja life than yours no offense."

"None taken," he chuckled, "My career was pretty hectic from beginning to end. A lot of fights I took part in further on was more… chaotic." which was an understatement of the century. From Orochimaru, to Gaara, to Itachi, to Kakuzu, to Pein… he fought against a _lot_ of ninja that would have curb stomped a lot of shinobi. A lot of them would _destroy_ these women on the first go. They weren't even ready to take on someone of Pein's calibur.

"Maybe with permission, we can add a few of Team Samui's missions for diversity?" Shizune added. "It would also help them get a good understanding of the different cultures in the Elemental Nations."

"We'll see…" Naruto replied. "It depends on how willing they are to divulge that kinda information. We all know that Kumo-nin are rather secretive when it comes to their missions. They _are_ the most militaristic of the Hidden Villages after all. It _is_ at least worth asking, though." Then he turned to the rest of the teams and asked, "Anyway, does anyone else want to try their hand at a simulation?"

Seeing as no one stepped up Clare slowly raised her hand, prompting Naruto to chuckle.

"Yes, Clare?"

"Can this be… any simulation we can take part in? Not just missions or people from your homeland?" That question drew everyone's interest and they looked at Naruto for confirmation.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. It may not look it, but this thing I set up draws on your chakra or yoki. So if you wanted you can think up of… well… practically anything. It's only limited to your imagination."

Glissa and Zelda, ever the fucking psychos looking for a good fight, perked up and that and said, "ooh, that sounds like fun!" in creepy unison.

Undine let out a loud, hearty chuckle as many present sighed.

"We might want to put them and Undine on the same team," Naruto told Miria with an amused expression.

"That sounds a _lot_ like putting a lit torch in the same room as a powder keg," said brunette teasingly replied with a roll of her eyes.

"But, that _all_ of my best ideas involve something like that," Naruto teased back.

"Oh, get a room, you two," Tsunade sighed.

Naruto and Miria both chuckled sheepishly. Then the former cleared his throat and looked back at the simulation. Then, he got an idea. It would be cruel of him to do it, but it would also give them a real workout. Not to mention it would just be unfair pitting them against _that_ thing. But in life that was just the way things went, because no matter how strong you are there is _always_ someone stronger.

Thankfully, this was just something he had seen in his dreams. So it wasn't real.

As he pressed a hand against the air behind him, Naruto surged his chakra and the barrier formed behind him once more. Unlike the last time, where they could see the environment, this one was blank. Completely encased in shadow. "Team Undine, step up." Undine, Zelda and Deneve all stepped up. Naruto then looked at Glissa and found she was rather eager for a fight. "Glissa, you're being drafted; for this session, you're to join up with Team Undine."

Said brunette giggled and enthusiastically scurried on up to join in, giving her hubby a peck on the cheek while she was at it.

Undine gave Glissa a nod as she stepped beside them, then the team captain looked at her husband with a curious look. "So who are we going to be fighting?"

Naruto gave her an ominous laugh, "It's not who you're going to be fighting. It's _what_ you're going to be fighting." he looked behind him, "What you are about to face is not a human. It is not a youma. Nor it is an awakened being. What it is… I'll let you four find out."

Undine frowned as she stared at the barrier. "Can you give us any information on what… _it_ is capable of?"

"I suppose I can." the blond answered with a thoughtful look. Then he tried to recount what his dreams told him of what this enemy was capable of. "The enemy you're facing will resemble an awakened being. It has two forms: a spider, and a giant centipede. It can shoot a drill-like spear from its mouth in its first form, and can make its frontal legs into scythes. The second form, is big enough that it can crush and trample anyone with its size alone. It can shoot its finger tips that will explode on contact, or spin its body parts to make powerful gusts of wind. The energy it can use will also take the form of powerful, purple fire if it wants to do an area attack or a powerful electric shock as a means of defense."

If the description of what this enemy they were about to fight scared any of them, then they didn't show it. If anything it made Glissa and Zelda even _more_ excited to fight this enemy. Deneve just blinked and looked at the barrier behind Naruto with interest, and Undine looked _bored_ more than anything. Though the latter was interested in finding out just _what_ kind of enemy they were about to face.

"Do we have to kill the enemy to win?" Deneve asked.

To her surprise Naruto shook his head. "Not in this case. For this simulation, you just have to survive long enough for reinforcements to arrive." he gave them a mysterious smile, "I'll let who that is be a secret."

"...very well." Deneve then looked to her captain. "Captain Undine, I propose we take this with caution. If this opponent we're going to fight resembles an awakened being, then we're going to need to treat it like one."

Undine scoffed, but nodded as she crossed her arms. "I suppose that's reasonable…" She then turned to Glissa and said, "until further notice, you are part of the team, so act accordingly."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, standing at attention. "I will do my best."

"We'll have to see what this thing is first and how it acts," Undine said, pacing before her unit like a military commander. "We have no idea what its limits are, so test the waters, first with ranged attacks. If we can hurt it, then chances are, we can kill it. If not, try to outlast it as Naruto advised."

"Seeing as how I have a lightning affinity, I might be able to use its electric shock against it," Glissa suggested.

"I'll see what I can do to combat this purple fire," Deneve chimed in.

"Good thinking," Undine praised. "Let's head out, then."

As Team Undine, plus Glissa walked through the barrier with Naruto giving them all a kiss for good luck, Tsunade was wracking her head on _why_ that description nagged at her. It seemed so familiar! Then, it hit her like a sack of bricks.

"Naruto… that dream you'd been having for weeks after that mission in Suna... You're not thinking of having them go up against-"

"Yep." Naruto interrupted with a cheerful grin. "They're going up against him. He is just a product of a dream after all, even if it _was_ incredibly vivid…"

Tsunade shook her head in dismay, "I _really_ hope you know what you're doing..."

"Tsunade-Sama," Shizune was understandably confused as she asked, "what is going on?"

The former kage let out an exasperated sigh, "Remember that mission Team 7 partook to capture Mukade?"

"The missing-nin from Sunagakure? Didn't he die when he messed with the ley line within the ruins of Roran?"

"Yes. He did. But, weeks after Team 7 returned from that mission, Naruto started having nightmares. Very vivid ones. Long story short: the dream had Naruto go 20 years into the past, where he met Minato. That description of the enemy Team Undine is going to face is what Mukade had turned himself into. And what's worse, he was connected to the ley line, giving him virtually infinite chakra."

Shizune blinked, then she blinked some more. "O-oh… good thing it was just a dream then."

* * *

Inside of the barrier itself, Team Undine immediately put their hands on the grip of their swords. Like it was shown on the outside, the inside was dark. But still seeable. As an awakened being, Glissa did her best to take advantage of her enhanced senses, but say, heard and smelled nothing but dust, stone, and darkness.

"I don't smell or hear anything out of the ordinary…" the brunette muttered in confusion.

"Don't let your guard down," Undine grunted. "It's probably hiding."

Just after saying that, the foundation of the very room they were in shook violently. Undine and Deneve were able to keep their footing, but Zelda and Glissa all fell on their asses with a squawk.

"W-what the heck?!" an understandably startled Zelda cried out.

Just then the door opposite them exploded as something smashed its way through. The cloud of dust and smoke concealed its entire form.

"Well, well, well! Those pesky leaf-shinobi brought in some reinforcements!" a loud, metallic voice bellowed from within the cloud. Zelda and Glissa immediately shot to their feet as a giant, thick arm, emerged from the cloud, followed by another. Soon Team Undine were faced with a _gigantic_ centipede-like creature that resembled a giant puppet. Its upper body was _massive_ , with a hole in its abdomen, and had an intimidating bug like head with sharp teeth, and big like eyes.

Team Undine realised why Naruto said it resembled an awakened being, because the thing before them _did_ look like an awakened being. But there was no yoki. Instead there was just chakra.

Its eyes opened and glared down at them, as purple flames flickered in its mouth. "I'll send you four to hell first, before moving on to Sara and that leaf brat!" then its mouth dropped open, "Ryūmyaku: Gōryūka!"

A beam of purple fire shot out of the centipede's mouth, and threatened to devourer Team Undine!

"Move!" Undine bellowed. Deneve, Zelda and Glissa didn't need to be told that. All four women leapt up to avoid the fire and stuck to the ceiling. The purple flames spread across the floor, taking up the near damn entire _room_! Luckily for them it dissipated rather quickly. "Damn it! Glissa! Zelda! See if you can hurt it!"

Zelda and Glissa blazed through hand seals and unleashed hell upon the beast.

"Raiton: Gian!"

"Katon: Zukokku!"

With that, a massive fiery burst enveloped the beast as a blinding, blue flash filled the room. They were not holding back, as the women hit it like they _meant_ it with the most powerful mass-kill techniques they currently knew. When the light died down, the four-woman team saw that the combined fire and lightning attacks had badly damaged the thing. But there was no purple blood, or _any_ blood for that matter.

"W-what…?" Deneve was understandably shocked, as were the other women.

"Is that the best you women can do!?" the centipede yelled at them with arrogance, suddenly the room they were in was lit up, before the creature was struck by purple lightning, "Chōsoku Saisei no Jutsu!" before Team Undine's very eyes, the creature regenerated in an instant. All damage they had inflicted on him had just been erased, like it wasn't even there! Then it pointed its hands at them; remembering what Naruto told them before, Team Undine immediately got out of the way as its fingertips shot off in their vicinity, and exploded when they hit the surface they were once sticking too. It didn't stop there, however. More fingertips kept shooting out, and Team Undine was forced to keep moving while they avoided the explosions. They also underestimated the speed of its movements too, because the damn thing was able to keep pace with it. It was also moving more fluidly than they were expecting. "Yes! Run! Run, for your miserable lives, you cretons!"

Glissa blazed through several more hand seals to see what she could to about ensnaring that thing. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" With her technique cast, the ground beneath the creature turned to a deep, thick pool of mud.

"Do you honestly think this pathetic, little puddle will stop me?!" to Glissa's dismay and annoyance, it began to spin its snake like lower-body, and created a powerful gust of wind to empty the pool of mud beneath it

Glissa blazed through even more hand seals while Undine got its attention with an attack of her owh. "Suiton: Mizu no Muchi!" with that, a tendril of water wrapped around its 'neck' and then, she buled up, pulling and sending it into a nearby wall with a roar. The instant the creature was thrown off its feet, she cancelled her technique and let it soar.

"Oh, please!" the creature scoffed, pulling its face out of the resulting crater without as much as a scratch to show for Undine's effort. "I barely even felt that."

"Doton: Doryuusou!" with that, Glissa surrounded and impaled the creature with dozens of earthen spears in an attempt to pin it down. It amounted to nothing however; it was too thick to pin down, and it quickly regenerated from any damages Glissa managed to inflict. "Oh, come _on_!" the brunette growled under her breath in frustration. There had to be _something_ she could do to it! Something! Anything!

Deneve was quick to remind everyone of their true objective however, "We just need to last long enough for reinforcements to arrive. _That's_ all! We don't need to win!"

"I still can't smell that thing!" Glissa told the team in realisation. "There's nothing there, just… plastic, porcelain and wood. I think it might be some kind of puppet."

"A _puppet?!_ " Undine was understandably balking at the thought. "How the _fuck_ can that thing be a puppet?!"

"I don't know!" Glissa shot back, "But it has to be! I can't think of any other explanation!"

"Do we attack its joints then? Ah!" Zelda yelled out dodging yet another clawed finger tip that came close to hitting her head.

Undine ran as she dodged and weaved through the explosive finger tips. "...No. We delay it! We just need to last long enough for reinforcements. That's all!" she answered.

"Suiton: Mizukagure no Jutsu!" Deneve called out, filling the chamber with a thick mist. Learning water was something she dabbled in on her spare time, but because it was the exact opposite of her own nature affinity, it took her twice as long to get it down effectively.

Glissa followed up, trying to ensnare it once more while it was still blinded. "Doton: Yomi Numa!"

"Ah! I can't… move!" the creature within the mist roared in rage, an emotion that the four-woman team were _glad_ to hear from that smug fuckers mouth. "Damn it! Where are you, you damn cretons! I'll fucking kill the lot of you! Right after making you all wish you were never born!"

"Doton: Doryuusou!" Glissa cried out, creating several spikes of earth right above the creature and pinning him down for good measure.

To Glissa's annoyance, the room lit up in purple as the gigantic puppet was struck by a bolt of lightning once more. The bog of mud dried up as a result and the creature pried itself from the dirt. Re-energized once more, the puppet creature laughed mockingly at them as it threw its arms out, "My ultimate jutsu, will put you down for sure!" a glow formed in its stomach, that slowly increased in vibrancy.

Undine got a look of urgency on her face, as she had a damn _bad_ feeling that whatever was about to come out of that things stomach would end them all. And so, following her gut instinct, Undine grabbed both Deneve and Zelda by their wrists and yanked them out of the way, "Glissa! Move your ass!" she bellowed. Without questioning her, Glissa did as Undine ordered and shifted into her awakened form for good measure as she got the _hell_ out of dodge.

"Ryūmyaku: Chō Gōryūka no Jutsu!" the vibrant glow in its stomach suddenly out of of it into a beam of raw, purple chakra. It struck the ground where Team Undine were standing, and caused a massive explosion that threw the women off their feet.

They all landed roughly on the ground in a heap. Zelda sat up and her jaw dropped when she saw what became of the spot they were once at. It was a fucking _crater_!

Zelda was understandably shaken, and she quickly looked to her team leader. "C-captain Undine, I don't think we can fight that thing…"

"Trying to kill it is thoroughly out of the question," she replied. "But stalling it is still our objective."

"As long as we can outlast it, we'll be fine," Deneve assured, drawing her sword.

Glissa and Zelda both looked a bit shaken, still, but nodded. "M-maybe we can lure it away?" the former asked, drawing her sword as well.

Undine gave the awakened being a look, "I'm listening…"

"It keeps regenerating when it's struck by lightning," Glissa pointed out. "We know its coming from somewhere above. If we can deny it access to whatever's causing that…"

"Ha! Fat chance of that happening!" Team Undine looked at the puppet as it towered over them. "I have access to the ley line across this entire city! I can draw from it anywhere, anytime, anyplace. You're only delaying the inevitable!"

Undine drew her swords as well and gave it a wide grin. "Then we'll just keep pummeling your ass into the ground!" she challenged.

"No matter what you do, I'll just keep regenerating! You're _nothing_ compared to my power!"

"Good!" Undine chuckled, bulking up and charging forth. "I've always wanted a practice dummy that wouldn't break! One that constantly regenerates is close enough!"

The creature-puppet, reared its left arm back and brought it down to crush the bulky woman. To its surprise, the woman stopped and crossed her swords together and braced for impact; its hand collided against metal and it was thrown into an even deeper surprise when the woman merely slid back for a few dozen yards.

"What?" Undine grinned mockingly at him. "Never seen a woman stopping your overgrown hand before?!" the woman let out a roar as she pushed against it, and succeeded in forcing its arm back.

"Haaaaaaaaah!" enveloping the blade of her sword in fire, Zelda rushed forward and leapt up to strike at the visible joint. If she could _just_ affect its mobility, just for a moment... she cried out, swatted away like a gnat, before she could finish that thought.

Glissa, still in her awakened form, appeared behind the woman, and caught her before she could be hurt any further. The green-skinned, elf-like awakened being set Zelda down on her feet and glared up at the oversized puppet with her glowing eyes.

"Zelda, is it just me or does its torso look… oversized?"

"No. It is over sized." she confirmed; then Zelda looked at Glissa and slowly asked, "Why do you ask?"

The woman squint at it. "What are the chances that it has a weak spot there?"

Zelda perked up and grinned viciously. "How about we chuck a few attacks at it and find out~?"

Glissa grinned viciously as well, "I can do that. A combination attack?"

"Alright~!"

With that, the two started blazing through hand seals,

"Doton: Doryuudan!" Glissa called out, as a dragon head made of mud formed in the ground beside her. It opened its mouth and rapidly shot several hundred balls of mud at the approaching puppet, concentrating on its chest.

"Katon: Karyuudan!" Zelda cried out, shooting a stream of white-hot flame, igniting the earthen projectiles as they flew. When the flaming projectiles struck the puppet in its torso, it let out an angered cry as several chunks of it flew off in various directions. All of them covered in the white-hot flame and practically melted the material that made the creature up.

"Keep it up!" Undine barked, now free from the struggle of forcing it back. "Hit him with everything you've got!"

"A temporary setback!" the creature yelled at them, still confident in its superior might. But they were now aware of a massive hole in its torso… along with a smaller, creature on the inside. A spider, made of the same material; and its eyes were open, glaring at them. "You may have caused enough damage to my ultimate form to reveal _me_ , but it won't matter in the slightest!" the room lit up in purple as it was struck by a bolt of lightning once more, healing it up until the hole they were made was sealed off completely. "As long as I am connected to the ley line, your struggles will amount to _nothing_!"

Deneve growled with irritation. This thing just _loved_ the sound of its own voice. "Oh, shut the fuck up!" she looked at Zelda and Glissa, "Zelda, Glissa, perform that combination attack again. Undine, try and hit the spider-looking fucker when it's exposed!"

While miffed that she was being told what to do, Undine had to admit that she liked what the woman was saying. She wanted to get a hit or two on that fucker ever since he started taunting them. He _needs_ an ass kicking! Tucking her swords away, she prepared another Mizu no Muchi and waited for the right moment.

Zelda and Glissa repeated their previous attacks and rained hell upon the puppet's chest. And like before several chunks were blown off and melted, to reveal the spider-puppet underneath. The _second_ it was exposed, Undine unleashed her Mizu no Muchi upon it and _tore_ the fucker right out of the puppet's chest. As the spider careened towards her, she roared and slammed her fist into its face. The spider puppet shattered, its body flew into the centipede, and through it as well as the wall behind it. But, then, Undine clicked her tongue in annoyance as another purple lightning bolt slammed into the spider puppet as the centipede dissolved and reformed around it.

Just then, Team Undine all heard a near deafening screeching noise, coming from the massive hole in the wall where the puppet fucker originally came out of. Then a rasengan surrounded by what looked like a shuriken made entirely out of wind shot towards the gigantic puppet, nailing it directly in the centipede's lower body.

A yellow flash appeared in front of Deneve and she was surprised to see two blonds with similar, striking hair appear in front of her. One of them was one young in a weird outfit that was burnt orange and black and had a single pouch tied to his right leg. The older blond was wearing a dark brown flak jacket, and dark clothes with a pouch tied to his right leg as well.

"I never thought I would see the completed version of the Rasengan." the man said, then he looked to the blond beside him, "Naruto, how many more of them can you make?"

"It takes a lot of chakra to make, so, I only have enough chakra to make two more." Naruto replied. "I could make a few-dozed Oodama Rasengans, though, if I really push myself, but that's just a bigger version of the default."

"I see. Then we'll have to use them sparingly."

"N-Naruto?" Deneve said in disbelief. _He_ was the reinforcement?!

Both blonds turn around to look at her, and while he may be younger here Deneve knew that was her husband. She immediately saw the family resemblance between the two blonds, they were almost a carbon copy of one another minus the whisker marks on the older man's cheeks. W-were they father and son?

The older man - his father? - looked at Naruto and asked, "Do you know her, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I never saw her before in my life." he looked at the other blond and asked, "Could she have ended up in the past the same way as I did?"

"It's possible." he looked around and spotted Undine, Zelda and Glissa all looking at them with wide eyes. Though he lingered a bit more on Glissa due to her being a green-skinned, elvish like awakened being, "If they are, then we'll have to defeat Mukade and send them back to their time."

"Yeah!" easier said than done, though. Naruto drove his fist into his palm and glared at Mukade determinedly. Then he looked back at Deneve from over his shoulder, and grinned at her. "I don't know who you four are, but you did good; we'll take it from here!"

Zelda couldn't help herself as she giggled. "Oh, you _will_ know us rather well, honey~! Thanks for the help!"

The blond recoiled comically at her flirting, much to the women's amusement and Minato's. "U-uh… y-you're welcome?" then he glared at Mukade, and formed the cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" two clones appeared beside him in a puff of smoke. "Here I go!"

Then, just as Naruto and his two clones charged at the gigantic puppet, the simulation ended, prompting Team Undine to fall on their asses due to how exhausted they found themselves to be. That was more taxing than they thought!

"Oh thank the TWINS!" Glissa cried out in relief, turning back to her human form. "I thought that would _never end!"_

Naruto chuckled heartily at that, walking up to the brunette in question, scooping her up into a bridal carry and giving her a peck on the forehead. "You did well," he said. Then he turned to Team Undine and said, "you _all_ did; I'm impressed as all hell!"

"That was… quite the fight." Undine admitted as she shrunk her muscles back to their natural state. She gave him an incredulous look, "I never knew you wore that type of clothes back then."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and shrugged. "What can I say? I liked orange… still do, actually. It's my favorite colour." then he turned to address the others, "Anyway, I think that's good enough for today's session. We'll continue tomorrow, but if you want, you can have a go yourselves right now."

"We'll pass for now." Cynthia said with a nervous laugh.

"Y-yeah…" Miria concurred. By the love of the twins what the _hell_ is wrong with her man! What kind of dreams does he have?! On the bright side of things, she finally got to see what his dad looked like, and she had to admit her man got his good looks from him. She blushed. It honestly made her want to give that guy a few more grandbabies. Then, suddenly, her harlot senses were tingling. Miria gave Naruto a flat stare. One of his clones was probably fucking someone. Again. Honestly, she was getting use to it; but, as long as he didn't leave her and paid enough attention to her, then she'll be happy. Then again, she can take solace in one thing: out of _everyone_ here, she's spent the most time with the Original. Even Riful didn't have her beat in that department, anymore. Miria can say, with the utmost confidence, that _she_ was the favourite of his wives here. The sandy brunette giggled as she marched up to her man and hugged him from behind, whispering into his ear. "I still want another baby, by the way~!"

Naruto grinned and leaned against her as much as he possibly could without dropping Glissa, "Oh really~?" he teased, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers, "well I wouldn't mind giving your fine ass another pussy pounding. You, and a couple of others are… overdue for one, aren't you~?"

"P-please take that elsewhere!" Tsunade sputtered.

"Oh I will… like the bedroom~." Naruto said suggestively.

* * *

Just passed the crater that was once Pieta, Priscilla, Riful and Luciela ventured forth, garbed in heavy, warm clothing, so as not to draw suspicion, as the loli took on an older form with the help of Henge no Jutsu. From there, they were making a beeline for the Northeastern coast and making damn good time, despite heavily suppressing their yoki. Damn, they were thankful for their man and his 'chakra'. It was a godsend-and-a-half!

Judging by the direction they were headed in, Riful suspected that Isley was holed up in… Northrend Castle, if memory served? The City of Icecrown, perhaps? It had been so long, so she wasn't quite sure. The environment around them was beginning to bleed way from the greenlands of the West to the desolate, rocky lands of the North. It would take them a few more hours until they reach snow.

Priscilla looked forward to ending this quickly so her mate could rule this entire continent~! A man of his power deserved to be rewarded for it, after all.

Alas, their journey _may_ be coming to an end, soon. Because a certain blond had already caught wind onto what she was planning. Luciela, Riful and Priscilla all came to a stop when a familiar mop of blond hair appeared before them in a yellow flash.

Naruto had shown up and he had a flat expression on his face as he stared at them.

Luciela began to sweat, "A-ah, hi hon-" she froze mid-speech when Naruto raised his forefinger, a gesture for her to be quiet.

"I know what you three are doing. And I don't approve." Naruto told them. He then looked to Priscilla and added, "And I know _you_ put them up to this personally." Priscilla crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at him; she was challenging him. But he wasn't going to lower himself to her level. Instead Naruto ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "As much as I dislike the guy for what he inadvertently did in Pieta, he hasn't ventured out of his territory or the mountains due to not wanting to hurt any potential lovers. So I want to give him a chance." he looked at Priscilla once more and stared her directly in the eyes. "Offer him the chance to join us. If he refuses…" here he grinned viciously, "well, then you three can do what you set out to do~!"

With that said and done, Naruto vanished in another yellow flash. Leaving the three awakened beings to themselves.

"I think… we just got permission to kill Isley." Riful said after taking a moment to collect herself. "If he doesn't want to join, I mean."

Priscilla and Luciela both nodded at that. Well if nothing else this made them feel a _little_ bit better. With a small grin, Priscilla started to hum as she continued on her way to the north was a spring in her step.

"Well, if anything, we can do this without guilt, now that my breeding stud knows what we're up to."

" _Why_ must you refer him as your breeding stud?" Luciela muttered, her cheeks now matching the colour of her hair. "He's our husband. Not our bitch."

"He's not _your_ bitch." Priscilla replied with a menacing chuckle. "I am simply calling him what he is to me." she licked her lips, and shuddered as her lions tingled, "my precious breeding stud~!"

"You're just saying that because he has a 15 inch cock," the ginger pointed out. "You wouldn't be calling him that if he didn't, would you?"

"Oh I would~!" Priscilla giggled a lewd giggle, "Naruto is _my_ mate. _My_ breeding stud. _My_ lover. He can fuck me whenever and wherever he wants~! Because a stud like him needs an equal to breed with~!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Shatter Keep, Octavia was having one hell of a time keeping a certain, horny danger-loli in check. Apparently, Harja and Elspeth were in cahoots with each other, the latter covering for the former, every time the Octavia _swore_ she'd nearly caught Riful's firstborn snooping around for her father's writings. The awakened blonde let out a heavy sigh, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall. How were two kids no older than one combined decade between the _both_ of them so damn hard to keep track of?!

"You know…" the blonde glanced to her left to look at Europa as the brunette spoke, "you _can_ make those shadow clones, to keep track of those girls." the loli-awakened being reminded her. "Or if you want, you can call Naruto himself over. If they're being too much trouble then he'll sort them out."

"I… don't want him to lose faith in me, though," Octavia muttered, averting her gaze with a heavy blush. "If I… If I was overwhelmed by those brats, he might get it in his head that I am not suited to bear his offspring."

"I wouldn't think that~!" Octavia yelped, jumping a good three feet in the air at that and landed in the arms of an amused Naruto. The blond grinned at her and gave Octavia a kiss. "I know how much of a handful my kids can be. Also, you're talking about a guy who knocked up Ophelia. If I think she's suited to have my kids, you have nothing to worry about, though you didn't hear that from me." He chuckled as Octavia looked at him sheepishly. "So, what seems to be the problem, you bodacious blonde?" he asked, setting her back down on her feet.

The former Number 2 turned beet red at that, but calmed herself enough to speak after a good minute or two. "Harja has become a bit too curious for her own good about your… adult writings," she said. "I told her that someone so young and impressionable was not getting her hands on those books if I had anything to say about it, and while I'm not yet able to prove it I have reason to suspect she's been looking around the castle for them regardless, using Elspeth as her alibi."

Naruto chuckled and gave Octavia a peck on the cheek. "I'll make sure you have nothing to worry about, then."

"So… what brings you here?" Europa asked, legitimately curious. Like Octavia, she hadn't expected to pop up like that.

"What? I can't come around and see how two of my lovers are doing?" he gasped overdramatically, "What kind of a boyfriend do you take me for?" Naruto teased. "Truth be told, I saw that Riful was with Priscilla and Luciela, so I decided to see how you two are holding up. Again, I know how much of a handful some of my kids can be. If you think Harja's bad, you should see the shit Nissa gets herself into!" And Teresa, buth the less he thought about that, the better, for now...

Well that made Octavia feel better about herself. Not by much, but it was enough to make a difference. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"I'll talk to her first," Naruto replied. "If I think she'd ready to start reading them, I'll let her, but if not, I'll find and move the books to Rabi and lock them away in a seal only I can and a responsible few can turn off. Like yourself, and Europa. Either way, you'll have nothing to worry about." then he leered at the blonde and brunette, "After that, I'll spend some time with the two of you. You're both overdue for a pussy-pounding aren't you~?"

Both Octavia and Europa perked up at that. "She's not the only one who wants a baby, by the way," the latter pointed out. "I… may not like troublesome things, but I think I'll make an exception with this. I just… can't help but be a bit jealous of the women you've knocked up…"

"Is that so?" he ruffled her hair with a leery grin, "Well… I wonder what you look like as an adult. If you're cute as a loli, then you _must_ look downright sexy as an adult~!" He also couldn't help but picture her with a baby bump. But, Naruto had a daughter to check on, so he stopped rubbing her scalp before heading off to find Harja, that naughty girl needs to be given a talking too first of all. Just to see if she _really_ is prepared for the adult books. _Then_ he'll take care of Octavia and Europa's needs.

Alas, the blond had _no_ idea what he was about to walk into…

Off in their room, Harja and Elspeth had sensed their father's arrival, so they scurried on back the moment daddy appeared. When he entered their room, the sisters did a damn good job looking all innocent.

"Oh, don't try that with me," Naruto said with a knowing chuckle. "I am well aware of how mischievous you two can be..." he looked to the eldest and said, "you, especially." Turning to Elspeth and asked, "you mind waiting outside while I have an adult talk with your sister?"

The young blonde knew her daddy well enough to be aware that he was asking nicely out of politeness, alone. In reality, he was telling her to wait outside, so she obediently nodded and scampered off to do just that… more because of Harja's plans than anything, though. It would be rude not to give her sister some privacy, after all.

Once Elspeth was out of the way, Naruto turned to address Harja, only to suddenly regret his life choices upon seeing the face-splitting grin she gave him. "Uh… R-right…" he cleared his throat and gave her a stern look, "Harja, what is this I hear about you trying to find my non-child friendly books?" He let out a squawk as she suddenly ensnared him, her hair turning into black ribbons as her eyes turned into glowing, golden pits of demonic energy.

Harja giggled looming over her prown father after pinning him down on her bed. "Just looking for ideas on how to make my daddy happy~!" she replied, her voice taking on an unholy, metallic tinge.

Naruto blinked owlishly at her as he began to sweat. "U-uh, H-Harja… No. This is a _bad_ idea. You don't know what you're doing."

"Admittedly," she replied with a shrug, her grin not fading one bit. "This _is_ my first time, after all, but I'll learn as quickly as I can, I promise~!"

"Th-that's _not_ what I meant!" he squeaked. "You're six years old! You're too young to be doing this!" he tried to reason with her.

"My body says otherwise," Harja countered with another giggle. "I started having my period a month ago~! I'm perfectly ready to start giving you a bigger family."

"But I'm your dad!" he protested; he can easily break out of her holding. He's strong enough to do so. But, he didn't want to hurt his daughter. "This is wrong! Who put these thoughts into your head?"

"Oh~?" the demonic loli cocked her head, seeing a twitch in his trousers. "If it's wrong, then why is Daddy's dick starting to get hard?" She immediately went to work releasing the swiftly-hardening beast. She undid Naruto's trousers and was utterly _shocked_ to see how big it was while still mostly flaccid.

"Harja," he growled, now feeling more in danger for his little girl than himself if she were to continue down this road. "I swear by the Twin Goddesses, I will give you a spanking the likes you've never had before if you don't let me go. This. Instant!" he warned her with as much genuine anger as he could possibly muster.

Unfortunately, the threat of a spanking and commanding tone in which it was delivered only turned her on even more. "You honestly think I get into trouble for no reason?" she asked. "I legitimately _miss_ those spankings you gave me~!" Granted, she didn't like it at the time, but after catching wind of how much Aunt Ophie liked it, she couldn't help but get jealous. That had some… interesting side-effects in the following years.

Oh boy, Naruto realised this was getting more and more out of control with each passing second. He had to do something _now_ before it completely derails into something he doesn't want. Like another Teresa incident… only he wasn't a clone, this time. Fuck! The moment that blonde came to mind, his dick went straight to full-mast, eliciting a surprised yelp from Harja as it poked her in the nose.

"...Oh, fuck me." never before had he spoken in such a tiny voice. WAIT! Substitution! He can use substitution to get out of this mess! He _still_ has a chance! Just… need to… form those… hand seals… with one hand!

Harja licked her lips and said, "oh, I will~!" she then gave the very tip of his cock an experimental lick, before adding, "but first, I want to make you cum in my mouth. A fresh load had a better chance of making a woman pregnant~!"

His eyes grew wide open in realization. Only one person - or rather, one awakened being - said that! " _Riful…!_ " He growled viciously. It was _her!_ She put this damn idea into her head, it _had_ to have been her! What Harja said next only confirmed it.

"Mommy just wants to make you happy by expanding your family~!" Harja cooed, licking him once more, eliciting a shudder from her daddy. "I was developing a crush on you before she suggested this though. All she did was fan the spark."

"Yeah, I want to expand my family, but not like _this_ Harja!" he growled protestedly.

"Your apparent incest fetish says otherwise," the demonic loli giggled. "Mommy told me _all_ about it~!"

He squint at her. "...Icha Icha: Taboo? Or the role plays?"

"Never read it, though I was looking for that one to see if I could get some inspiration," Harja shrugged. "The roleplays, though… those were _very_ interesting to hear about~!"

Naruto deadpanned at her. "Yeah, no, those were just roleplays. A way to spice up my relationships with my wives. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Now I want to 'spice up' my relationship with you, daddy~!" she giggled. "Nothing more and nothing less. You will _always_ be my daddy, but I want to be more than your daughter~!"

"Oh _god…_ " he whined. Then Naruto took a deep breath and looked at his hands, he needed to make a few more half seals for the substitution to work. But just in case it _doesn't_ work… _"Teresa, Clare! I_ know _you're listening to me!"_

" _With pleasure~!"_ Teresa giggled. _"You need something, dear?"_

" _Yeah, I need something. Like knowing_ why _my daughter has a crush on me!"_ he was beginning to panic as Harja started to swirl her tongue around the glans of his dick after peeling back his foreskin.

" _Because you're dreamy, of course~!"_ Teresa cooed.

Sighing, Clare decided to be the voice of reason since her younger sister wasn't. _"She developed a crush on you, because her youma side in combination with the Kyuubi's had influence in her seeing you as a strong potential mate."_

" _And how do I make her_ not _see me as a strong potential mate? Cower like a bitch or something?"_

" _That would just put the idea of becoming your alpha in her head,"_ Clare replied, genuinely feeling bad for him. He really wanted to avoid this. But, she had to tell him why she was doing this too. And not pull back any punches. _"It's too late to stop her from wanting you. Fetishes are a fickle beast. She had also developed an incest fetish after happening across a few of your wives basking in the afterglow. Your scent being all over them awakened that primal side she inherited from the youma flesh and Kyuubi's effects upon you and your offspring."_

" _Fuck; this… this is my fault…"_ he thought in realization. _"I… uh… dunno what to say to that. I... don't suppose you can pull off miracles, can you?"_

" _We'll prevent the ill effects inbreeding upon your offspring."_ Teresa offered none-too-helpfully.

" _I was thinking along the lines of someone crashing this little 'party'."_ Naruto deadpanned, _"But it's the thought that counts,"_

" _You have our Blessing of… Inbreeding with Impunity, then~!"_ Teresa chirped. _"Congratulations on being the first to have such a thing!"_

" _If you weren't in your own plane of existence, I'd give you such a spanking, right about now… and enjoy every second of it."_ Seriously, what was wrong with that woman?! Was she really doing this?! He was in the middle of a crisis!

" _Ooh, so would I~! Oh~! How about we bring you here so you can do just that~?"_ if nothing else, the younger twin was a kinky woman. A godly woman, but a kinky one nonetheless.

 _Just_ when he was about to retort, Naruto went cross eyed and grunted, instinctively bucking his hips as he blew his load right into Harja's waiting gob. The brunette in question looked so _enticingly_ pleased as she happily gulped down his cum.

" _U-uh… p-please do?"_ he pleaded. He also had a feeling that Harja would want him to actually _do_ something, and with that thought in mind Naruto asked to the Goddesses of Love, _"If you actually do that, then, put my body on autopilot."_

" _Autopilot?"_ Clare asked, perplexed.

" _Make my body move by itself."_ the blond replied, clarifying for her.

" _I know what it means,"_ Clare said with an angelic giggle. _"I was thinking about something more similar in function to your Shadow Clones."_

" _For me out here, or me when I go to you?"_ he asked, wanting her to clarify for him. _"Because I want to actually be there, with you."_ anything to get out of this mess he inadvertently got himself into.

" _A little bit of both,"_ Clare replied. _"You will be here, but your body will.., effectively be controlled by a shadow clone whose memories you will gain when we send you back."_

" _Done! Do it!"_ he said without hesitation. Shadow clone or not, he was _technically_ not going to be there. Plus he could do with some beauties like them to talk to after this… _currently_ unwanted experience.

Gulping down the last drops of her father's seed, Harja crawled on up to him, licking her chops with a hungry look in her eye. She was ready~! The look in her Daddy's eyes lost focus for a brief moment, before it came back again as fast as it appeared. Harja didn't seem to notice it and if she did then she made no indication that she saw it. All she cared about right this moment was getting that slab of meat inside of her wet, fertile pussy~!

* * *

Naruto groaned waking up in the white void with what felt like a hangover from hell. He looked around and found that, like before, he was surrounded by nothing.

"I do apologize," Clare said, startling the blond. "Bringing you here was so much easier through our new saint."

"You might want to give that one her nookie-time, unless you want to be kidnapped for a month," Teresa added with a giggle, hugging Naruto from behind and mashing her bosom into his back. "She _will_ do that tomorrow, if you don't get to her by that evening."

"Hmm… ignore her until tomorrow and get a month long marathon of sex. Or fuck her this evening and avoid said marathon. That seems like a hard choice." he answered with good natured sarcasm.

Teresa giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Now, about that _spanking_ you promised…" she purred into his ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Harja's bed, Naruto gurgled pathetically, quickly learning that the brunette had not been wearing any undergarments as his oldest-looking daughter impaled herself upon his fifteen-inch monster cock. Slowly but surely, her impossibly tight inner walls squeezed the life out of him as she sank down further and further. When their thighs met both father and daughter shuddered at the taboo sensations washing over them.

Not giving her old man any time to adjust, Harja lied herself down on Naruto's chest and started to move her hips, bouncing on his cock while nipping and suckling on his neck. Naruto groaned as his own daughter marked him as her mate while fucking herself on his dick. How the hell did this feel so damn good?! Try as he might to resist, he couldn't help but buck his hips in time with hers.

Harja threw her head back and started to moan heatedly at the feel of being fucked for the first time, doing her best not to outright wail in pleasure, for rear that Octavia might be alerted to what they're doing. Those chakra-coneiling seal tags she had placed on the door would only do so much…

Naruto, meanwhile, did his damnedest to avoid getting riled up like he had with Little Teresa. It proved nigh impossible as Harja was _already_ about to make him cum. He could feel his balls tightening, his shaft starting to throb, as his daughter's lustful moans and whimpers filled his ears. The sight of her red, pleasured face as she bounced on his dick burned itself into his memories

* * *

Back with the Goddesses Teresa and Clare, the 'other' Naruto had the former bent over his knees. A loud smack sounded throughout the endless white void, like an echo vibrating off of unseen walls, as his hand came down hard on her bare posterior. The naughtier twin let out a guttural moan on contact, then Naruto raised his hand once more and literally gave her fine ass another smack… and another… and another.

Clare, meanwhile, rolled her eyes with an exasperated chuckle at the sight. Teresa was clearly having the time of her infinite life.

"Not saying your name in vain, but dear _god_ you have a nice ass, Teresa~!" Naruto complimented he was finally finished with his spanking and the blond settled for rubbing and caressing her rump.

Said goddess giggled and wiggled it enticingly for him. "I'm glad you like it~!" she cooed.

"I do like it. I like it very much~." Naruto chuckled. Then he looked at the older twin, Clare and offered her to take hold of his hand.

Clare, like her sister, was a striking beauty. Like Teresa she had golden, flowing locks that moved with her as if she were under water and seemed to glow. She had an impeccable body as well, perfectly proportioned with a nice bust and wide hips. Her eyes were a bright, nearly-glowing blue and her alabaster skin was utterly flawless. The glowing, skimpy white dress she wore left nothing to the imagination as it clung to her curves in _just_ the right places. She also had the same wings of light, folded behind her back like those of an angel. Though it seemed she had _two_ pairs of wings, two big and two small ones at her waist. but Naruto figured it was the trick of the light.

Naruto was pulled up to his feet and then she surprised the blond by pulling him into a tight embrace. "W-what brought this on?" he asked.

"Let's just say my sister is not the only one who would enjoy producing a demigod with you… or five. You have no idea how grateful we are that you rid us of that false goddess who tried to destroy the world we so cherish,"

"I-I couldn't have done it without Sasuke and the others though," he humbly pointed out. "Obito and Jiraiya-Sensei, especially."

"You did it because you wanted to protect everyone," Teresa replied. "Also, you can rest assured that your old mentor is being _greatly_ rewarded for his aid against Akatsuki."

"Obito is as well, but he only changed sides because of you and Kakashi," Clare added. "It's because of you, most of all, that the crisis had been evaded. Sasuke was only in it to save his own skin and Sakura was a bit of a… paperweight, most of the time. She did help at the last second, so credit where it's due, but in all honesty, most anyone could have sucker punched that bunny in her position."

Naruto thought on her words for the longest time. Then he shrugged and hugged the goddess back, and made sure his hands were above waist level, between the two pair of wings. He didn't want to accidentally offend her. "Eh, you have a point. I _did_ spend three years trying to keep a promise for her… and Sakura was _admittedly_ useless compared to me or Sasuke whenever we were there." Then he rest his head against her shoulder and chuckled, "I _really_ love twins. You're identical in almost every way."

Clare giggled and trailed her hands down, grabbing his ass. Naruto jumped in surprise and looked at the reserved goddess with wide eyes. He was _not_ expecting her to do something like that. He didn't mind though.

Naruto chuckled, giving her a swat on the rear and eliciting a pleasured yelp from Clare as he teasingly said, "Naughty!"

"Teresa's not the only one," Clare admitted with a giggle. "She's just more… blatant about it."

"C'mon, big boy," said goddess cooed hungrily, hugging Naruto from behind. "Hurry up and drop your pants! I wanna see you put a baby in my sister~!"

"Case in point…" Clare giggled rolling her eyes.

"Oh… actually… I have an idea." Naruto said, withdrawing from the hug he was having with Clare. He looked at the Goddess hugging him from behind by over the shoulder, then back at Clare. "If you'll listen to it of course."

"Ooh! Sounds interesting! What do you have in mind~?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Shatter Keep, Harja threw her head back, the wail of pleasure caught in her throat as the brunette's face twisted in a silent scream in the wake of her earth-shattering orgasm. Naruto gurgled pathetically at the feel of her inner walls clamping down so _impossibly_ tight on his dick. Mind over body… mind, over body… mind over, body. He just had to last long enough for Harja to tire herself; and considering she's a featherweight compared to his more experienced lovers that end should be approaching soon. He just _needed_ to last a little bit longer is all.

Unfortunately, she was also one of the tightest pussies he had ever fucked, blowing her mother, Europa _and_ Moegi out of the water. Only little Teresa… No! He shoved those thought aside before they could send him over the edge. Oh, but the things that one said to her… His dick throbbed violently at that. He was hanging on by a _fucking_ thread!

Harja's hips kept rolling in _just_ the right way, the sound of her flesh slapping against his echoing throughout the bedroom. While her endurance was shit, she more than made up for it in skill - undoubtedly Riful's doing... Fuck! Naruto groaned doing everything he could to resist the urge to breed with this strong, healthy… young… fertile… Damn it!

Naruto's balls churned. He could _feel_ the cum travelling up his tubes and preparing to inseminate _another_ his own daughters. He wanted to hold back. He tried thinking of something else, anything else that would delay his end. But… it was too much for him. With a deep growl Naruto surprised Harja by overpowering her binding around his wrists, grabbed the bitch by her waist and flipped her around so she was underneath him! Then he started fucking the little slut into the mattress as fast, and as hard as he possibly could so he can finally bust a nut in her.

Harja's 'eyes' were like saucers as her arms, legs, and ribbons wrapped around Naruto while he showed the demonic loli who her _daddy_ was. Her inner walls clamped down upon his mighty bitch-breaker, sucking it in deeper and milking it for the hot jizz she so desperately craved. Naruto growled, going down on her and suckling her neck, marking Harja with several hickeys of her own as he slammed as hard and deep into her fluttering, tight cuny as he could, rapidly plowing the demonic danger-loli and ruining her for life for any other man. Then, mashing his lips on hers in a smoldering kiss, he swallowed her pleasured squeal as he slammed into her one last time. Little Harja shuddered and her toes curled at the sensation of her daddy's massive cock violently twitching within her, expanding and contracting as spurt after massive, hot, powerful spurt of thick, potent, twice-blessed seed flooded her young and fertile womb.

By the time the blond was done with her, Harja was nothing more than a mass of twitching flesh and ribbons. Pulling away from the fucked silly loli, Naruto uncoiled her ribbons from around his arms and legs. A fairly easy task now that the girl controlling them was down for the count. He then pulled out and fell on his ass and watched with guilty pleasure as she reverted to her fully-human form, the mixture of their juices leaking forth from her red, tender, violated folds. She was going to be feeling _that_ in the morning… though, right now, he simply could not bring himself to care. After all, Harja _wanted_ it, and he gave it to her. Now, he has to deal with a horny awakened being or two that were looking after his daughters.

Well if nothing else, he'll be considerate for Harja and clean up after himself… using a clone of course. Soon enough, he would be dreading what _will_ happen in nine months, at this point.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Twin Goddesses, Teresa giggled knowingly, fully aware of what had just transpired in Shatter Keep. Clare knew as well, but kept the resulting amusement to herself as she licked her lips hungrily at Naruto's idea. "So a roleplay, is it?" she cooed. "Very interesting~!"

"Indeed," Teresa giggled, "we've never been one for 'role playing' - being divinity and all." she said haughty and with a good dose of arrogance, then she grinned impishly at him, "But seeing as this is you, I'll give it a shot~."

After a moment of thinking Naruto gave the Twin Goddesses a sly grin. "Okay… I have an idea for you two: you brought me here to punish me, because I've been disrespecting your religion. In front of one of your most loyal saints, no less. Of course, upon seeing me for the first time you two decide to change from punishing me to converting me."

"Or perhaps we can 'punish' you for using our religion in such a naughty manner," Teresa giggled. "Corrupting a living hero and using our faith in a perverted roleplay; how _dare_ you~?"

"Oh! I like that idea more!" Naruto said with a large grin, "I'm wondering what you ladies would have been like if you weren't so… laid back~" and he had a feeling they weren't so laid back, all those decades ago during Neideen's first life.

Teresa and Clare both giggled in eerie unison as they both grabbed Naruto. Then they pushed him down on a couch that suddenly manifested behind him. As if a switch had been flipped, Teresa and Clare's bubbly and friendly personalities were replaced by two stern and no-nonsense ones.

"Well, look what we have here, Sister," Teresa hissed, her voice dripping with a venom that had legitimately and _thoroughly_ caught Naruto by surprise. He was impressed. "This little heretic thinks he can use our faith in such a _demeaning_ fashion? I say we show the mortal his place."

Clare narrowed her eyes at the blond, "Yes. We should show this little, insignificant heretic what happens when you offend a pair of goddesses." she growled, then she aggressively got in Naruto's face and snarled at him. "What do you have to say for yourself, boy?! For corrupting our Champion!"

Naruto blinked at her, then shrugged nonchalantly. "It was fun? She was such a cutie, too~! She knew how to suck a dick, that's for sure." He scoffed. "And what exactly are _you_ going to do, you big titted bimbo? I don't have a love life. Never have, and I never will.

Clare's bright, blue eyes were glowing in outrage now. "How DARE you!" She brought up her left hand with the intent on giving him a divine powered bitch slap, however she was stopped by Teresa who caught said hand by the wrist. Clare looked at her sister her eyes still glowing with outrage. "Teresa… what are you doing?"

"I have a more… devious idea~!" she growled with an _utterly_ psychotic grin.

"Oh…?" Clare asked, visibly and thoroughly intrigued.

The youngest of the twin sisters giggled almost diabolically, and startled Naruto when she reached down to rub at his crotch. "The two of us are goddesses of love… we are equals. Both in power… and in the bedroom." she was giving Naruto a downright predatory, and psychotic grin. "Let's show this heretic what happens when they anger us, by showing the bitch his place~."

Naruto couldn't help but go painfully hard if his life depended on it. The younger twin giggled viciously as she rubbed his prick with twice the enthusiasm.

Clare perked up at the sight. "Ooooooh, it seems this heretic _likes_ that idea, dear sister~! And it appears he has our… 'gift' as well. How he managed to gain it is _beyond_ my knowledge."

"We shall puzzle over that later," Teresa giggled. "If nothing else, though it'll make this _so_ much more enjoyable… for us~!"

Naruto scoffed, despite how good Teresa was making him. "Oh, this I _have_ got to see." he said with a roll of his eyes. "This has got to be an elaborate dream or something."

"It's about to become a nightmare~!" Teresa cooed. Then, with a snap of her fingers and a sadistic grin, the white void and sofa vanished as Naruto let out a surprised yelp, suddenly finding himself bound with chains to the headboard of a large, black bed in the middle of what could only be described as a… a dark sex dungeon? He blinked owlishly, while the blond was aware there were dungeons here, he didn't think there was _this_ kind of dungeon. Or that the goddesses were _aware_ these types of 'dungeons' existed yet. Various toys of sexual doom were mounted on the wall, leaving him rather unnerved.

Whips, chains, paddles, ball gags, giant feathers, velvet cock sleeves, and several things he'd... rather not see being used on him, such as anal beads and various dildos of every shape and size.

Whips being one of them, as well. Since they honestly reminded him of that one time a woman whipped him in an orphanage for not doing what he was told. The Old Man Hokage took him out of there the _instant_ he heard of that incident, but Naruto was always reminded of how _bad_ that whip hurt him.

"Okay…" if Naruto could he would be edging away from those… instruments. "...this is new."

* * *

Back in Shatter Keep, Octavia blinked owlishly when she saw how exhausted Naruto was when he finally returned. He looked, dare she say… 'haunted'? He also had a fat hickey she swore wasn't there before. That brat didn't do something… questionable to him, did she?

He didn't look all there either. Now concerned Octavia made her way over to him. "Naruto?" she called. "Is everything… okay?" he stopped walking and looked at her, but he didn't seem to _see_ her. At least at first. Then when it registered to him just who he was looking at, his eyes gleamed. "Oh! Sorry," he said, brightening right up as he let out a warm chuckle. "I'm fine, just… tired. That conversation I had with Harja took a _lot_ outta me." More than he could have imagined. Even being dogpiled by several women at a time paled in comparison.

"Let it never be said parenthood is easy," Octavia muttered. "I may not have any kids of my own, but I've seen enough to know it's hard."

"That is one hell of an understatement," Naruto replied with a tired smile. "Especially when having kids with someone like Riful." he walked over to the blonde awakened being and stood by her side. "Where's Europa? I thought she would be with you. Or nearby?"

"Elspeth." the woman answered as if it should tell him everything he should know. And, it did.

"Poor thing…" Naruto chuckled. "Elspeth may not act like she's worse than Harja, but don't let her fool you. That mask she wears is part of an evil scheme to gain the trust of her victims and get away with all _kinds_ of mischief."

"I've noticed," Octavia tiredly chuckled back.

"Oh, right, you _did_ mention that those girls were covering each other while they were trying to look for my books…" he let out a sigh. "Well… they're going to be moved to Raby and put under lock and key with my seals until Riful comes back." with how bloody diabolical and determined Harja is right now, he does _not_ want to give her more ideas to use on him. Little Teresa was terrifying enough! He shuddered at the thought of the brat - or worse, her little sister - kidnapping him and topping that shit.

He _needed_ this! A change! And talking to Octavia… maybe fucking that nice ass of hers into the mattress would get all those terrible thoughts out of his head! At least for now… He did bust a nut inside two of his daughters, after all, and that kind of thing tends to have consequences. But he'll see where just plain ol' talking gets him. If nothing else, it took his mind off the potential disasters on the horizon.

"So, how has this new life been treating you?" Naruto asked as he reached around and pulled the blond into a one armed hug.

Octavia giggled and leaned against him. "Well it beats being hunted down and killed, or having to hunt for food, days at a time." she gave him a hungry grin as her hand drifted towards his crotch. "I even get a taste of this every once in a while~."

Well, that was certainly promising… Naruto gave her a warm, genuine smile as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I plan on giving you more than just a taste," he chuckled. "You more than deserve the _best_ I have to offer for putting up with my kids~!"

"Well… I am as you said earlier 'overdue for a pussy pounding'~" she giggled suggestively.

"Oh, if I have anything to say about it, you're going to end up with more than that~!" Naruto replied playfully. Then he gave the woman a serious look that took her a little by surprise, "Anyway, I'm going to be moving against the Organization soon. And, I'm going to be collecting all the warriors that are on our side while I'm at it."

 _That_ especially took her by surprise and Octavia was unable to keep it off her face. Or in her voice. "Oh? Care to say why? About you collecting the warriors who are secretly part of the rebellion, I mean."

"The Organization knows that quite a lot of their warriors have taken a liking to me. And those that have gone missing are the ones who have taken a liking to me. There's plenty of more of them out there, like Dominique and Camilla." he scowled as he _hated_ himself for what he was going to say next. "If I was in their shoes, tactically speaking, I would get rid of anyone that takes a liking to the enemy. That would give them more control over their forces. And considering the Organization like to discard and replace hybrids whenever they outlived their usefulness, I have a feeling they're going to call them back and secretly kill them. I wager they think a 'tool' that likes the one who's being a thorn in their side, is someone who is no longer useful to them."

"I see…" Octavia replied with a frown. "How soon should we be ready?"

Naruto shrugged and let out a tired sigh. "It depends on how long it will take us to get ready. Priscilla, Luciela and Riful are planning to take Isley's territory… either by letting him join us, or by killing him if he refuses." he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I'm planning to rest for another day or two, so I can plan things with Miria. And then there's the Crimson Guard - while they on our side, the Organization still thinks they're working for them. So I'm going to have to get them to play along with that. And while I can just go into my Tailed Beast form and do to it what I did to Pieta, there are still innocent people in there. Their trainees, and the warriors they still have in their iron grip. I want to get them out first."

"So, infiltration, then?" Octavia asked.

"I was thinking an actual siege," Naruto replied, "I'd also send in a team to extract the trainees, though, so… a little bit of both? Team Samui has experience in high-risk search and rescue operations as the Raikage's personal goon squad, so maybe I can get their help in that regard. Karui would jump at the chance to help the kids, even if the way she acts would have you believe otherwise." he paused momentarily and hummed in thought. "Also… I _might_ call in Konoha for help. If they _really_ want to be on good terms with me again, then this would be a good time for them to prove it."

"Are you sure? Isn't that the village that betrayed you?"

Naruto nodded. "That is the village that betrayed me, yes. But only the ones with very high influence authorised that betrayal." then he looked at his fellow blonde and winked, "And you have to remember it wasn't _just_ Konoha that betrayed me. It was the other villages too. And like Konoha, the people with high influence were involved in that little incident. And I have a team from one of said villages here."

"I seem to remember Kumo and Suna having your back, even after the Suna Incident," Octavia muttered in confusion.

"They were the exceptions," Naruto clarified. "The leader of Suna is one of my best friends and he nearly went to war with Konoha when he caught wind of their betrayal. As for Kumo, I'm best buds with Killer Bee - who's like me and the brother of the Raikage." Naruto chuckled. "Let's not forget that Karui, one of his personal underlings, is now married to me, though that came later, to be fair. Two other countries that have my back are Haru and Nami, though their influence is far more limited."

"I never could understand how a country could have less influence than a village," Octavia muttered in befuddlement.

"Yeah, it is a bit weird when you think about it," Naruto admitted with a chuckle. "I guess you could call them independent city-states, like Rabona."

"That makes more sense, though the word 'village' implies something… smaller. It's still confusing."

Naruto chuckled again. "Admittedly, it makes them sound smaller than you would think. They're more like cities, and are at least five times the size of Rabona. They've been around for nearly a century. Plus, the word 'hidden' is not just for show. They literally _are_ hidden. An example: Konohagakure no Sato is in your language, 'Village Hidden by Tree Leaves'. And because the country they're in is mostly covered with trees, it would make any enemy searching for it difficult."

"What of Kumo?" Octavia asked. "If I'm not mistaken that would mean they are the Village Hidden by Clouds. Is that even possible?"

"With a tall enough mountain, yeah," Naruto chuckled with a wide grin. "They have a reputation for being tough as nails for a reason. They have their hidden village built on several mountains three times the height of the Dragonspire Mountains. Even the headquarters of the hidden village itself is built into the tallest and thickest mountain. Living that high up is not easy. Kirigakure no Sato has theirs on an island that is constantly surrounded by mist. Sunagakure is built in the middle of a dessert. Finally, Iwagakure, like Kumo, has theirs around mountains… except theirs is built _into_ mountains."

"Very interesting…" Octavia mused. "I should go with you next time you visit, just to see such places for myself."

"I'm actually planning on visiting the Elemental Nations, soon after Isley is taken care of." Naruto told her, then he made her follow him as he walked off to someplace else in the keep. "So, once Luciela, Riful and Priscilla gets back, I'll make a small group to accompany me. You will be the first choice, obviously."

"Noted~!" Octavia chirped. Reading about his homeland in his autobiography was one thing, but seeing it first hand with her own eyes? It would be the _best_ thing ever! She _had_ to see just how different the two continents are!

Naruto chuckled warmly at her enthusiasm. Feeling bold, he then wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "How about we take this to your room and snuggle while we talk~?"

"Oh my~!" Octavia giggled, her cheeks turning bright red in the blink of an eye. "I would _love_ to~!"

"Grrrreat~" he purred, "I would _love_ to see the 'Wild Horse' in action again~!" Octavia shuddered, her knees nearly buckling right then and there. Coming to an abrupt stop, Naruto held her up and kept the woman from falling to her knees. "Sorry about that," he chuckled sheepishly, "I forget how often you ladies can't handle my 'awesome' flirting." he said the second to last word with air quotes; mainly because he knew how god awful they are. "I have no idea how they work… might be because you're more in tune with your more… feral instincts than anyone else." he grinned and cupped her breast. "I certainly don't mind - it gave me your sweet ass~."

"Oh, stop it, before I strip you down and have my way with you right here~!" the blonde cooed. She was seriously a hair's breadth from doing just that!

"I wouldn't mind you doing that, to be honest." he chuckled; the blond gave her a playful swat on the butt before guiding her along the hallway. "But, we did want to go to your room and cuddle, right? So let's go there first of all."

Octavia blushed harder and nodded, urging him to move with her. The flustered blonde didn't trust her knees, just yet. To her relief, Naruto obliged, knowing an aroused woman when he saw one. With the experience he has gained from his wives, the blond knew the woman was trying hard to keep herself from falling to her knees.

Then halfway there, when Octavia could now walk by herself, a visibly startled Naruto stumbled. Octavia looked at him in concern, and found his cheeks were red. And embarrassed.

"Is there something the matter? Your face is red."

Naruto cleared his throat and forced himself to walk on like nothing was wrong. "No. Nothing is wrong, Octavia. Everything is just, fine." he replied with the straightest face he could pull.

Really, how was he going to tell her that he had gotten put back into his own body - a body that was inhabited by the soul of a shadow clone at that? - after the Twin Goddesses had finished having their way with him, quicker than they were expecting? Teresa especially was the more vocal of the two… and the wildest. And not only _that_ he also got the memory of the shadow clone that was inhabiting his body! So he remembered Harja taking advantage of him as well!

Miria was going to _kill_ him once she found out that he almost certainly knocked up _two_ of his own daughters. And if she didn't, then, _Tsunade_ would! He honestly hoped his wife, Miria the sweetheart, would understand that Little Teresa and Harja are simply not… well… human, and were acting more on their own youma instincts… or what he'd assumed to be such? And that _they_ came on to him! And he honestly tried to stop them! Besides, what could he do? _Hurt_ them? His wife and mother-in-law/friend-with-benefits, Clare and Teresa _would_ have killed him! Nevermind Riful, of all people! That loli may be tamed, but she was still a diabolical little demon… _and_ a mother!

 _She_ would do a _lot_ worse than kill him. And he's heard what she did to Jean before Clare rescued her. He did _not_ want to be given the same treatment, being stronger than her or not.

Yeah, he was _not_ looking forward to the potential conversation with his wives back in Morris. At all. If nothing else, though, his time with Octavia and Europa would get his mind off that.


	27. Chapter 27

One day later

Priscilla, Luciela and Riful were making good time in getting to Alphonse, the home territory of the White Silver King. Or, Isley the Abyssal One of the North, as he is more known among the warriors of the Organization. The greenlands have bled into snow a long time ago, but being what they are the snow or the cold didn't bother them. They were expecting a hybrid or two to come in their way when they went from two different regions, but the two Abyssal Ones and Priscilla had no encounters with said warriors. Their yoki, suppressed as it is, still would have gotten any warrior worth their salts attention. But they had none.

Well, they certainly weren't complaining about that.

Of course, they found Pieta… or what was left of it. Which was a crater. Along with a massive trench that tore through the ground. Priscilla was secretly unnerved, by the amount of destruction here. And he could have easily did _that_ to her when he found herself and Isley overlooking the town. She realised now, that she was _real_ lucky he didn't turn on them right then and there.

Coming to a stop within a mountain pass the three awakened beings decided to take a small break. And to collect their bearings. The brunette spread her yoki sensing out and found the energy belonging to their target about a day away from them.

"So, which one is the furthest? The City of Icecrown or Northrend Castle?" Priscilla asked, looking to Riful for clarification. "I have never been to any of them."

"Icecrown in the farthest." Riful replied. "It got its name from being at the peak of the tallest mountain, which is located at the northmost edge of this continent. The people of the North tend to refer to it as the crown of the world."

"And how much of a journey is it from where we are?" Priscilla continued.

"A good distance… that's all I know," Riful replied with a frown. "Between the two, I've only ever been to Northrend. But, it's hard to be here at all without hearing someone praising Icecrown as being the gem of the North."

Priscilla mulled over the loli's words. And Isley isn't _that_ far away. Meaning he was in… "Well, it looks like we're going to Northrend castle then." the youngest of the three said, "Isley's yoki is about a day's journey away from here." the brunette looked to Riful, "Do you remember how to get to Northrend?"

"It's been a long time since I last entered its halls. But I _guess_ I could?" Riful replied unsurely. "I remember fragments of my time as a warrior of the Organzation, so, maybe retracing my steps will jog my memory? I do know that it's on top of a hill with no less than three gatehouses, so walking in through the front will be rather tricky. If we can find the postern, though, we _should_ be able to get undetected quite cheerfully."

" _If_ Isley doesn't detect our yoki approaching his castle, that is." Luciela reminded the oldest of them.

"I will have you know that I am quite adept at hiding mine," Riful replied with an impish grin.

Priscilla quirked an eyebrow. She'll be the judge of that. "Show me."

Riful shrugged and reverted to her younger form, as that made it easier. Then, she reigned in her yoki to the point that it was nigh-undetectable. Priscilla could still sense it, but Luciela could not.

"I can still sense you." Priscilla said. "It's incredibly faint, but I can still sense you."

"I cannot." Luciela added with a frown. That was… legitimately scary. Then she looked at Priscilla. "How can you still sense her?"

"Because, I'm me." Priscilla answered haughtily. Then she added, with a serious look on her face. "But in all seriousness, it is because I was a close contender to Teresa when it came to our abilities. We shared much of the same skill only she was... _better._ " she didn't like to admit that Teresa was _better_ than her. But the truth was right there. Teresa simply _was_ better than her. Even in death the woman had her beat in all of her aspects.

Of course, being completely unaware of what happened in Morris, but feeling the _massive_ yoki burst from her man days before, the brunette is in the dark that Teresa of the Faint Smile is back in the land of the living.

"I see…" Luciela frowned even further. "I suppose we should try and suppress our yoki then." she looked back to Riful. "I propose we let Riful take point. She has been there before."

Priscilla hummed, then nodded acceptingly. "I agree. Riful, take the lead. You're going to guide us there, and hopefully it will jog your memory."

Seeing as she wasn't going to get out of this, now that she has been delved as the guide, riful just accepted her role with a sigh and beckoned them to follow her.

* * *

In Shatter Keep, Naruto woke up with a yawn… and a weight on top of him. He groggily looked down to check who it was and smiled upon seeing a naked and very satisfied Octavia snoozing away on his chest. He hugged her tight, rubbing the woman's back longingly, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Octavia," he gently called out. "it's time to wake up."

Said blonde mumbled incoherently, snuggling up to him and sighing happily.

Naruto chuckled at that and rubbed her back some more. "Octavia~" he gently called out once more, singingly this time. "It's time to wake up,"

The blonde mumbled once more, "Five… five more minutes…" she whined, tiredly, not awake but not asleep.

The Uzumaki Patriarch chuckled once more, grabbing her nice ass with one hand while continuing to rub her back with the other. He grinned in satisfaction when she mewled pathetically and raised her rear towards his hand.

The blond grinned, he had a surefire way to get the woman up. "Octavia, it's time to wake up… or don't you want to see the Elemental Nations?"

Octavia mewled once more, his words seeming to get through as she started to stir. "Alright," she yawned. "Just… give me a moment…."

"Alright." he chuckled, "since Riful wouldn't take it too well if you up and left our kids, should Harja and Elspeth come with us as well?" Well… maybe not Harja. He needs to figure out a good punishment for what she did to him the day before… maybe _not_ taking her with him would be a good punishment?

"...Sure." Octavia yawned. Then she sat up with a groan, the covers dropping around their waists to show off her bountiful breasts. With another yawn the blonde rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, before looking down at her man. "What about Europa?" she asked, sliding off of him to the side.

"She'll be coming with us as well." Naruto replied. "She may act lazy, but she's just as curious about my homeland." with a grunt of effort, he sat up and stretched his arms. "I'll have to see who else I'm going to bring."

As his secretary and charismatic negotiator, Miria was certainly coming with. Jean would, too, were she not still on border patrol, if only to make sure he was safe. She was rather fussy like that. He'd have to get her a present while he was there to make it up to her. He'd probably get Team Undine to man Shatter Keep while he was gone and leave the kids with Clare or something… Knowing Harja, she'd likely try and jump him the moment they were alone together, now that he thought about it.

Now that she was fully awake, Octavia got out of bed to get her dress on. She made sure to give her hips that extra sway for her man's viewing pleasure. Chuckling Naruto got out of bed himself and got his clothes on as well. Then they went out to collect Europa… and Harja and Elspeth while they were at it. As much as he loved his kids, he didn't trust to leave them alone for a minute. Not to mention he needs to lock those damn adult books in Raby Castle so his kids wouldn't get any ideas. Like Little Teresa did when she got her hands on Icha Icha: Taboo. He did _not_ want to see how influenced Harja would become if she decided to take after the main character.

Naruto shuddered at the thought... and then sighed exasperatedly as his traitorous dick throbbed in approval. Think other things… Nagato destroying Konoha! Obito taking control of Kurama and setting him loose on Konoha. Natalie… Natalie… he let out another sigh, this one in depression as he thought of her. He wondered how things would be different if she were still around?

" _If it makes you feel better,"_ Clare said, reaching out to him, _"She's doing quite well on the other side. Unfortunately, she... seems to approve of your daughters."_

Oh, damn it…

" _Does she know I named one of my kids after her?"_

" _Of course,"_ Teresa replied, _"She was so touched it even brought her to tears."_ she let out a sigh, and Naruto had no idea why but the sudden image of Teresa cupping her face came to mind. _"She didn't think she made that much of an impression on you. Also, she likes the gravesite you brought her to. And that you stopped the Organization from digging her up."_

" _Until she found out they were bringing dead warriors back to life?"_

" _Actually, as much as she wanted to come back to life again, and see you she wouldn't have wanted to be brought back in such a cruel way."_ Clare pointed out. _"She would have been brought back with the sole purpose of killing you. When she found that out, she was glad you stopped them. She couldn't have bared the thought of killing you."_

" _I'm curious… is it possible for her spirit to… show up? Hagoromo did it."_

" _No… Not in that way, at least. Reincarnation is an option, but that would require her to be literally reborn as an infant."_ Clare replied.

" _Not to mention, she would have no memory of me, I take it?"_

" _Not until she met you,"_ Teresa corrected. _"We could easily have her unlock them later, but you'd be in your thirties before she rejoined the family… unless we pulled some strings to have her brought back as one of your children. I doubt you'd be up for that, though…"_

" _You assumed correct…"_ Naruto grumbled. _"I have_ two _daughters, that want to fuck me. I don't think I'd be able to take another. Let alone one who was my previous lover at that! Not to mention it would be plain awkward."_

" _Fair enough,"_ Teresa replied. _"If ever you change your mind, however unlikely that may be, just know that I'm certainly willing to pull those strings."_

" _Uh… well, thank you, I guess,"_ Naruto was not quite sure how to feel about that, though he was certainly flattered that she'd go so far as to do such a favor for him. _"I wonder if it's possible if you were to bring her into the seal… or to bring her to me when I'm with you."_ he wasn't sure if either of those were possible, but these were divine beings he was talking to, there was little they couldn't do… outside of their own realm of responsibility. But maybe they could use their… power of love, to bring her soul to him or something?

" _Unfortunately, we lack the authority to do any of those two,"_ Clare replied with a sigh. _"Remember, we are goddesses of love. Not death. That is outside of our realm."_

" _I thought so."_ Naruto sighed.

" _We'll see if we can get an audience with a god of Death - the one you call 'Shinigami', but no promises,"_ Clare added.

That brought up red flags. _"...Ah. Maybe you can_ not _contact the Shinigami?"_ he remembered that his dad sacrificed his own soul to the Shinigami, and if this is the very same god of death, then they're going to be pissed that two souls escaped from their stomach.

" _That and there's the possibility that she is simply unwilling to help."_ Teresa pointed out. _"Shini's rather uptight about who can and cannot communicate with the dead. Your meetings with Hagoromo, Kushina, and Minato were allowed, only because the fate of the world was at stake."_

" _I see… well… just ask her and if she says no, then that is that. Don't… antagonise her. I_ really _don't want her to be pissed off in the likelihood she's still butthurt that four souls escaped from her stomach… like my dad. And Old Man Third. And the first and second Hokages."_

" _Oh, you have nothing to worry about, sweetie,"_ Teresa cooed. _"We'll be perfectly careful."_

And like that the connection between him and the divine beings was severed. Naruto took a quick look around his surroundings and saw he and Octavia were now out of the bedroom and walking down a hallway. Huh. He must've started walking with her when they finished getting dressed.

He could sense three yoki signatures close by. Europa, Harja and Elspeth were together it seems. Hopefully his daughters weren't being too much trouble for the lazy awakened being. He certainly had trouble with Harja when she was all by herself.

Well, if nothing else, it made gathering the four of them much easier…

It didn't take long for Naruto and Octavia to regroup with the others. Europa, as one would expect was happily snoozing away in a corner while her poor shadow clones looked utterly miserable, doing their best to stay awake and watch over Naruto's kids.

"...I feel a bit guilty, now." Naruto said, which announced his presence to the miserable clones of Europa. And his kids. All three of them perked up, as did Elspeth and Harja. Seeing them looking at him, with the clones giving him looks of desperation, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… it can't be helped I suppose." the Uzumaki Patriarch made a single hand seal and five clones popped into existence. One for each of them.

While Europa's clones may be just clones… they were still Europa. And if they were miserable when they dispelled then the original would be three times as miserable herself, once she gets their memories. That and they seem they could use a little pick me up. And a reward.

Before the clones could react, they were each picked up in a bridal carry and disappeared in a swirl of leaves along with their respective knights in shining armour, resulting in Harja letting out a knowing giggle.

"Oh, be quiet you," Naruto muttered. Then he looked to the slumbering Europa and couldn't help but sweatdrop at the drool coming from the corner of her mouth. The blond looked to his remaining two clones, and pointed at his daughters. He in the meantime would be carrying the real Europa.

"Who- wha-?" the loli in question muttered as her eyes fluttered open. Her being carried woke her up. Her eyes landed on Naruto, who was staring down at her with amusement. "Uuuuhhh…"

"So, you slept while leaving your clones to do the work for you?" he teased.

"It was effective," Europa replied in her defense, "even if your kids dispelled most of them by the time you got here... I think. I lost count after the seventh."

"I see…" Naruto gave said twins, who were suddenly looking _so_ innocent a flat look. "Well… I'm moving the plan for the Organization forward, and I'm going to need to plan it out." he looked back down at Europa. "We're heading to Morris. All of us."

That surprised the three of them. "Really? Why are you pushing the plan ahead?"

"I'll let you know when we get to Morris." Naruto replied evasively. Then he looked at Octavia and motioned as best he can for her to grab on to him. Which she did.

Then they were gone in a yellow flash.

* * *

A moment later, in Morris. Naruto, Europa, Octavia and Harja and Elspeth found themselves in the room Naruto set up for anybody in the Elemental Nations to appear. He made a few adjustments to it so that he can appear there at any time by himself, or with other people. He had no idea if Kakashi got his seal yet, so he'll summon a messenger toad to try and get confirmation from the man himself if he received the seal or not.

He's pretty sure Cynthia would want to come with once she realises where he's going. The dear is still pissed at his home after all. If nothing else, it was sweet that she cared so much. Just so long as she doesn't start picking any fights out of her admittedly justified anger, she was welcome to tag along. Alicia and Beth would doubtlessly wish to come with him, as well… as always. The childish wonder those two always showed when they accompanied him to the Elemental Nations in his occasional trips back to check on Koyuki and little Mito, among others.

Naruto set Europa down on her feet and turned to address the others. "Alright. I'm going to get Miria and the others in the War Room." he gave Harja and Elspeth a pointed look, "You two are going to be left here. Don't cause any trouble. Europa and Octavia meet me there."

The two awakened beings nodded and went to their destination. Naruto meanwhile gave Harja a no-nonsense look when he saw the impish grin on her face. He decided to put this not so little girl in her place. "I _was_ planning on taking you with me, since you were one of the more eager ones to see it. But after that little stunt you pulled yesterday, you're going to be left here."

That wiped the grin off her face and Harja looked at him in confusion. Elspeth was equally confused. "See what, daddy?" the younger of the sisters asked.

"The Elemental Nations, of course."

Harja frowned deeply. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"No. It's too late for that." Naruto told her with a deep frown of his own. He was gentle, but firm in his deliverance; Naruto was not about to let her off the hook, but he didn't want to be cruel, either. "You made your choice, and now you have to live with the consequences. Be a good girl and I'll _consider_ it, the next time."

The brunette looked disappointed, but nodded in acceptance. She wanted so badly to see her daddy's homeland, but in her relative maturity, she understood. Daddy had every reason to be mad at her in hindsight.

"Anyway… I'm planning on summoning a toad, here." he added with a sigh, "If you're a good girl, I'll set you see Ma and Pa…" then he trailed off and had the lifeblood drain from his face. "Oh boy…" he hadn't contacted _anyone_ he is friends with in the Toad Summoning Contract. For seven years. Ma and Pa were going to beat him over the head!

"Is something wrong, Daddy?" Elspeth asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at his daughters. "Listen you two, this may sound strange but... if an old geezer toad with grey hair and a goatee starts bashing me over the head, don't try to hurt him, okay?"

Harja blinked owlishly. "Wait, what?"

Naruto took a deep breath, before make the necessary hand seals. Then he slammed his palm at the ground with a cry of, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto was enveloped by a cloud of smoke. Then there was the sound of someone getting smacked, and the flooring cracking. And Harja and Elspeth blinked owlishly when the cloud of smoke dispersed, saw their daddy's face planted into the floor. There were two, small, but strangely expressional toads sitting on his back.

Both were green skinned, and were clearly male and female.

One had purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. She looks as if she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath and is wearing a high-collared cape.

The other had white, mohawk like hair, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee and is also wearing a high-collared cape.

Both of them were old looking.

Out of sheer reflex, both Harja and Elspeth ran up to at least make sure their daddy was okay. The former was especially worried for him for several reasons.

"Naruto-boy!" the female toad barked, "Do you have _any_ idea how long we were waiting for you to call us?!"

"Come now, Shima." the male toad said her, "I'm pretty sure Naruto-boy has a good reason for not calling any of us for a near decade." he hopped on down at Naruto, completely ignoring Harja and Elspeth who were kneeling in front of his head. "Isn't that right, Naruto-boy?"

"I've been busy dealing with some shady organization too similar to Akatsuki for my liking and being a father," he mumbled, still unmoving. "I honestly meant to contact you sooner, but time just slipped away."

"What?!" the female toad, Shima, shouted in surprise. "You're a father? At this young an age?!"

Naruto slowly pushed his face off of the floor, surprising his daughters when they saw he was grinning. "Yep! These two are some of my children, actually." then he looked at Shima, adding, "Also, I'm not _that_ young, Ma... My Uzumaki genes are just… making me look the same as I did when I was 17."

The two toads looked at the children in question, and the two of them felt like they were in the cage with a _very_ old and experienced lion.

"Your children, eh?" Fukusaku, the male toad, asked. "I take it the brunette is adopted… unless there's something I didn't know about when you were twelve."

Naruto slowly stood up to give the two toads time to hop on up to his shoulders. "Remember the old saying 'children grow up so fast'? Well, that's exactly what happened to these little terrors." he chuckled when he saw their looks of disbelief. "Harja's actually just turned seven and the blonde, Elspeth, is three."

"Remarkable!" Fukusaku said, hopping closer and looking at the half-human half-demon girls with critical eyes, "How did that happen? They look twice as old as they should!"

"That would be because of their mother, Riful," Naruto explained. "Riful is… complicated to explain. But to make a long story short: there are basically half-human half-demon warriors, who become fully fledged demons with a craving for human innards, if they push themselves past their limit. Riful became that about… a thousand years ago? Give or take a few centuries. But she looks like a 13 year old. And Harja and Elspeth are essentially half-humans, half-demons with the ability to transform into their demon forms but without the need to eat human guts."

"I… see…" Fukasaku muttered; he was really concerned with what he has been hearing. "And you've been living with her?" he asked turning to his one time student with a concerned frown.

"Yeah." the blond nodded. "Honestly, if you get past that fact they're like ordinary people. I'm living with several demons and hybrids actually. I'm married to almost all of them too, in fact. Oh yeah," he snapped his fingers, "I'm going to gather almost all of them in the War Room. Tsunade is going to be there too."

Shima and Fukusaku frowned deeply at that. "I take it she's not responsible for the Suna Incident, then?" the latter asked, stroking his goatee.

Naruto shook his head. "No. Long story short, her advisors were the ones responsible for that. When Granny-Tsunade found out, she personally beat them to death. Then she left and took Shizune with her, who is also here. Now they're acting as our doctors. They helped grow some artificial innards using my DNA for the demons here to eat."

"They're surprisingly good," Elspeth chirped childishly, completely oblivious to Shima and Fukasaku's discomfort.

Naruto stared at his daughter, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "...Elspeth, what did I say?"

Really that girl knew she didn't have to eat innards.

The blonde in question looked sheepish at that. "Sorry, I just… can't help myself, sometimes. Also, Mommy's a terrible cook and Auntie Octie and and Auntie Europa don't know how to cook, at all."

"Right. I guess you being part awakened helps you out with that. Even _if_ you can eat once every fortnight."

"They're surprisingly ravenous, actually," Europa chimed in, surprising Naruto, Shima and Fukasaku. Naruto didn't even sense her coming back into the room! "The little one, especially. I suspect that it's because they're still growing but Elspeth and Harja both individually eat more than myself, their mother, and Octavia, combined."

Fukasaku and Shima both looked at the loli in question, before looking at their summoner. "Naruto-Boy, who is she?" the former asked, hopping on up to the blond's shoulder.

"That's Europa, one of my… lovers," Naruto replied. "Don't let her appearance fool you, though. Like Riful, she's much older than she looks."

"I take it she is one of these… demons, you mentioned?" Shima asked.

"The ones who were once half-demon warriors, yes," Naruto replied. "She became a warrior around the age of twelve or so and went over her limit some time later in her career. She stopped aging as a result, which is why she looks so young."

"I did look older than this when I was a warrior, you know." Europa pointed out. "Not by much, mind you. I just reverted to a younger age because hunting more than necessary proved too troublesome."

"...You and Shikamaru would get along splendidly." Naruto deadpanned at her. He looked at his daughters, and clones, "Alright, enough time has been wasted. I'm going to get the others to the War Room. You two, be good and remember what I said earlier." Then he looked at Shima and Fukasaku and asked, "Do you want to stay and meet the others?"

"I don't see why not." Shima said with a smile. Then she turned to her husband Fukasaku and asked, "What do you think dear? I think staying will give us some much needed time on catching up with our last Toad Summoner."

Fukasaku exhaled, "I suppose so… if it won't bother you Naruto-Boy, we will gladly stay around for a little while longer."

"Good to know," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "Alright, let's get going, then." With that Naruto and Europa left the room, leaving Harja and Elspeth with his clones. Harja was still disappointed that she wasn't allowed to go. Still, she'll make sure she will be a good girl from now on. Until she goes to the Elemental Nations that is. "Europa, do you think you can get the others?" Naruto asked as he and the awakened being left the room.

"Do I have to?"

"What do you think?"

"...Go get shadow clones to do it, you lazy sod."

Neither kids could see Naruto balking at Europa, due to them no longer being in their line of sight. "Me? Lazy? You're known as 'Europa the Lazy'! if anything, _you're_ the lazy one!"

"Who was busy watching those two while you and Octavia were getting frisky?"

"...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

* * *

Several minutes later, in the war room of the citadel, Naruto, Europa, Octavia, Shima, and Fukusaku found themselves standing before the team captains of the rebellion as well as Teresa, Tsunade, Shizune and Team Samui.

Teresa along with many others who were not of the Elemental Nations, were looking at the toads, standing stationary on the wide table as if they were aliens. And to them they are. Never before had they seen a toad with hair… or any toad with hair. They knew he could summon toads, due to his autobiography but they never seen those toads in the time they had been with him.

And they were feeling… uncharacteristically nervous when their eyes landed on them. It was as if they were being analysed, for what, they didn't know.

Tsunade and Shizune on the other hand, were looking at them with wide eyes. Though they kept their mouths shut.

"Naruto… just who are they?" Miria asked as she awkwardly stared at the toad sages. Honestly she felt uncomfortable at the scrutinising looks they were giving her.

"They are the Two Great Sage Toads of Mount Myōboku." Naruto replied. "Their names are Shima and Fukusaku," he gestured to each one respectively, "They're also the ones who taught me Sage Mode."

Shima looked up at him with an smile. "Oh you're giving us too much credit dear."

"Fascinating…" Fukusaku muttered; then he looked back to Naruto and asked, "And all these 'hybrids' have silver eyes?

"As far as I know, yes." Naruto answered. "They lose the natural colour of their hair once the conversion is complete as well... some to a greater extent than others, as you can see in Miria's case."

"Yes, I see." Fukusaku then hopped onto his shoulder with Shima doing the same. "Something tells me this is going to be an important meeting. So we'll let you get on with it."

Naruto nodded in thanks and brought his attention to Miria. "I'll cut to the chase Miria: I'm going to accelerate the plan to take down the Organization."

"Oh?" the sandy brunette perked up. "What brought this on?"

"A few things actually." Naruto sighed, "One the Organization knows some of their 'tools' have taken a liking to me. Anastasia, Camilla, Dominique, and Tesla being such examples." he paused to collect himself, as he again, _hated_ for what he was about to add. "And if I was in the Organization's shoes… I would get rid of anyone that has taken a liking to the enemy. That being said, we need to deal with them before they catch on and start purging their warriors. Two, word is that the Organization is catching on to our plans. So we need to strike soon before they get wise and again, start executing warriors that have taken a liking to me."

"Very well, then," Miria replied with a nod. "Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"The battle plan. While I can just blow the fuckers up in an instant, I don't want to do that."

Undine blinked at him. "Why not? Would that make this whole problem go away?"

"Yes. It would. But you have to remember that they have trainees and other warriors within their headquarters. And if I did that, I would be killing them too." then he gestured to Miria, "And she wants to save all of them. And because of that I want to get all of them out of there as well."

"Ah," Undine muttered, looking a bit sheepish.

"So, how do we extract them?" Teresa asked. "I'm sure several among the brats would not be trusting of the dreaded 'Ladykiller Naruto'."

"I am thinking of a siege to distract their forces and an infiltration team to extract the trainees." the blond replied. "The siege, because I'm pretty sure they're going to send their own forces to fight ours. Which means while they're distracted, we need a team to sneak inside and extract the girls they have in their clutches. Which brings up my next point: Team Samui, as the Raikage's personal underlings have taken missions of such caliber. But they're only one team. And they're a member short."

"Only because you knocked Karui up, again…" Tsunade grumbled.

Said redhead blushed heavily at that.

"To be fair, she _was_ using contraceptives," Naruto pointed out in her defense. "It's not our fault they failed." then he cleared his throat and went back to the point before they get even more off-track, "Anyway, Team Samui are a member short, and even if she was available - they're still one team. We need help. From my homeland." he told her and allowed them to take in his words for as long as they need. And for him to brace for the outrage they will most likely display when he tells them _who_ he wants to go for help.

"I see… so who are you going to go to ask? Kumo? Suna?" Miria asked, giving him a questioning look.

"...No." he inhaled and exhaled, "I'm going to go to Konoha, first, to see how successful Kakashi-Sensei was in cleaning house," Naruto replied. "If he was, we'll see how willing Konoha is to redeem themselves. If not, we'll head to Suna… though I might go there either way."

"Konoha…" Miria's eye twitched as she visibly restrained from shouting at him. She took a deep breath and levelled him a glare. "are you _serious_?"

"Kakashi-Sensei is Hokage," Naruto pointed out. "He can be trusted. I also know a few others who can. Squad 10 is one of the best units from my generation, for example. Plus when I was still in Team 7, we had the best teamwork with them. Again, I just want to see if they are an option. If not, we go straight to Suna."

"I see… so who's going to be going with you this time?" Miria asked.

"Well, as my secretary and leader of this rebellion you are obviously." Naruto replied, "Alicia and Beth are two, since they are literally glued to my hip if they find out I was going outside of Morris. Octavia and Europa are another two. And since there are plenty of more of you around, that means more than eight can come this time."

"I'd like to go," Teresa said. "I am rather curious as to what your homeland is like. I am sure Clare would want to go too."

"I'll see about finding someone to keep her and Jean's kids out of trouble, then," Naruto chuckled. Harja and Elspeth could use someone to keep an eye on them, as well."

"I'll volunteer for that," Evianna chimed in. "It'll be good practice."

Naruto nodded. "Don't be afraid to ask for help. Harja, Elspeth, and little Teresa can each be a handful on their own."

"I'll bear that in mind," she replied with a warm smile.

"I'll go as well," Undine said with crossed arms. "I've always wanted to see your homeland and I haven't had the opportunity."

"I'll like to go as well," Veronica said.

"I'll go too," said Galatea who was smiling at her man.

"Hmm… Jean can't go, because she's doing border patrol." Naruto mused. "Chronos and his team are in Westvale Keep, doing their own thing, as well…"

"Perhaps we can bring Agatha along?" Miria asked. "She seems to me feeling a bit claustrophobic after being cooped up in Morris for so long."

"...Good point, she could do with a change of scenery."

"Perhaps you can bring Nina with you as well?" Irene asked. "She's been curious as well… and if you have the time, I'm sure she'd like to grab a souvenir for Miata."

Naruto let out a hearty chuckle at that. "We'll see about that last part, but I don't mind having her tag along." he drummed his fingers on the table, humming in thought, "Rafaela. She can come with as well. Betty can vouch for your team Evianna and I'm sure Glinda would love to join. I'll have to fetch her from Raby Castle. I'm sure the rest of her team will be fine without her for a bit." he sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Also, we'll need to send someone to Shatter Keep, seeing as how Riful has gone off with Priscilla and Luciela to secure the North… initially, without permission."

Miria sighed as well. "I figured they'd eventually try a stunt like that," she muttered. "What are they planning to do, exactly?"

"Originally, they were planning on killing Isley and taking the North. The North is also a good staging point to approach the Organization since there's a weak point in that area. However, when I talked to them I got them to at least give Isley a chance to join us. If he refuses, then they're allowed to kill him." he blinked as a thought occurred to him. "Now that I think about it, I'll have to collect Rafaela. The poor woman must be looking after her nieces now that Luciela's upped and left. Little Chandra must be giving her such a headache..."

Fukusaku blinked and slowly looked up at Naruto. "Naruto-boy… how many children do you have?"

Blinking Naruto looked at Fukusaku back. "Uh... around forty-ish? Not including the ones I've had in the Elemental Nations. I also have at least four more on the way. Though the so-called Crimson Guard may be saying otherwise in a week or two..."

Fukusaku and Shima both stared at him with flat looks. Then the former pulled out a stick from… somewhere. Naruto went pale faced, remembering that dreaded stick was used to beat the Nature Chakra out of him during sage training. Literally. Then Naruto let out a pained yelp when the toad whacked him over the head with it. "I _knew_ Jiraiya-Boy was a bad influence on you, boy!"

* * *

After a quick recovery from the whack across the head, Naruto quickly called up another toad. This one being remarkably different from the two on his shoulders. After giving the toad instructions, he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So, lemme see if I got this right: you want me to see if the Hokage got the seal you gave to the Kazekage? And if he has it, then he needs to use it?" the small sized, red and orange spotted toad asked Naruto with, what the blond could assume was, a raised eyebrow. He was wearing a scarf and was a small satchel..

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, can you do that?" he asked.

The messenger toad shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not. It'll be a hassle getting to the kage tower, but it's nothing I can't handle. Do you want me to pass on any other message, if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't then tell him, the neglected son of the fourth mountain face will be on his way. He'll, hopefully, know what it means." Naruto told him. He wanted to make sure that he was subtle, then again, Naruto was never one for subtly. That message alone would tell anyone worth a damn that he was coming back.

"Alright," the toad nodded. "I'll get started right away," the toad formed several hand seals and performed a reverse summoning.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto looked to Fukasaku and Shima, then to the rest of the women in the War Room. "I'll go and collect the others. We'll move out when the toad comes back."

"Alright," Miria replied with a nod. "I'll be waiting for you here, then."

"Okay," Naruto gave his wife a parting kiss, before leaving the war room to collect the others. Suffice to say they were going to be very surprised to see the Great Toad Sages.

* * *

Ever since Rubel tried to get Konoha's aid in getting rid of Naruto, things hadn't been looking good for the Hidden Leaf. But, they haven't been looking excessively bad, either. Despite them no longer being a part of the Shinobi Union, and being virtually alone with little to no allies, they were still hanging in there. But, things were going to go down hill for them if they didn't find a way to improve their standing. Or to try and regain old alliances that were broken when the elders fucked up with that mission leading to the Suna Incident.

 _How_ those late elders got authorisation without going through the proper channels was beyond the Hokage. But they were gone now. As were other people that had a hand in having Naruto's shinobi licence revoked.

 _He_ made sure of that.

Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage was reading reports, and requests. Stamping approved and denied on the latter ones after read them. This was the _boring_ part of the job. Apart from making rounds around the hidden village he was cooped up in this office. Signing papers. Authorising things.

At times he wished _something,_ anything, would happen!

"Excuse me,"

Hearing a voice he wasn't expecting to hear, Kakashi blinked and looked up from the sheet of paper he was reading. He blinked again, this time in surprise in seeing a summon he had not seen since the Fourth Shinobi World War: a toad.

The toad - a messenger toad, Kakashi realised - smiled, "Are you the Hokage? 'Cos I got a message for him."

The partially masked man gave the messenger toad a flat stare. "Yes, I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting behind this desk." he dully pointed out.

"Ah good. The message is as follows: do you have the seal that was given to the Kazekage?"

Kakashi stared at the toad and nodded. "I do. Though, I don't know what it does. He never told me, and the sealing matrix was complex. Too much so for any of our sealing teams to decipher. They believe it is a summoning of some kind."

"Splendid!" the toad chirped. "The next message is to use the seal. You are correct in your assumption, according to the man who sent me. He'd anticipated that the Kazekage would still be rather bitter."

"I see…" Kakashi looked at the sheets of paper then sighed and got up out of his chair. "In that case, I'll go fetch the scroll." it should be in the Scroll of Seals. And it was no longer in the same place, since he replaced it with a dummy, just so he can prevent it from being taken, like when Naruto was tricked into taking it… and succeeded… when he was still a genin. He _still_ didn't know whether to be impressed or appalled by that, but, if nothing else, Kakashi would get a good laugh if some idiot tried that shit again. He looked down at the toad expectantly. "Are you going to stay or go straight back?"

"I'll be going straight back." the toad answered. Then he gave Kakashi a hard look and added, "He's giving you a chance, here. Don't mess it up."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, but nodded. "Understood."

Then the toad made a sequence of hand seals, before puffing away.

* * *

Later that day, a scroll carrying Naruto, along with Fukasaku and Shima still on his shoulders stood before the fifteen women he'd planned on bringing with: Miria, Alicia, Beth, Octavia, Europa, Agatha, Undine, Teresa, Clare, Betty, Glinda, Veronica, Rafaela, Nina, and Galatea. All of them were eager to see his birthplace. But at the same time, they were dreading it. Mainly because they had a feeling they weren't going to like what they were going to learn while there. Harja was there, too, looking worried for her daddy, as were several of his other kids. Ophelia was keeping an eye on them, her brat, Nissa, especially.

"Okay, I want you all to be on your best behaviour while we are there. Let me do the talking, and by the Twins: _do not assault anyone_. Yes, I'm looking at you five." he directed the last part at Miria, Clare, Undine, Alicia and Beth in particular. Because they were the likely ones that would attack anyone who so much as look at him wrong. The five women in question looked a bit sheepish to one extent or another after hearing that. "Any questions?"

"How long are we going to be gone for?" Clare asked.

"It depends on how long the negotiation takes. So it could be from a matter of hours, to a matter of days." he answered. "I'm personally hoping for the former, obviously, but you never know. Any other questions?" Alicia slowly raised her hand, prompting Naruto to chuckle at the sheer cuteness of it. "You don't need to raise your hand, Alicia. But go ahead."

"Are we allowed to explore?" the elder twin asked.

"...As long as you're in a pair or a group. While you can take care of yourselves, it won't hurt to be extra cautious. You and Beth should probably take someone with while we're in Konoha, just in case, though… I'd be worried sick if you didn't."

The twins in question frowned lightly but nodded in acceptance. Naruto smiled at them and took notice that no one else had any questions. "Alright, everyone take hands or stand close together. This is going to be instant."

'B-be safe, Daddy!" Harja called out, before anyone could move.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he said, "I will."

Fukasaku looked at the girl in question and said, "We'll look after Naruto-Boy and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Or make sure that trouble doesn't find him." Shima added, before looking at the blond in question. "You always seem to find trouble, no matter where you go."

"It's not my fault…" the blond tried to protest, even if he knew it was completely true.

Harja still looked worried, but nodded, giving the toads and her daddy a half-hearted smile.

Then, everyone took each others hands and stood close together. Naruto being the one to activate the seal took the foremost position. He felt two hands on his shoulders, and didn't have to look back to know it was Alicia and Beth. The blond quickly formed the necessary hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground.

The group of eighteen vanished in a massive, puff of smoke not a second later.

"Alright," Ophelia called out, grabbing the kids' attention. "Let's get the lotta you something to heat, shall we? I'm sure Nalani's had enough time to finish that beef stew she's been making."

Several of the kids perked up at that as they all followed her to the mess hall. It would prove a welcome distraction for some, as Harja was not the only one worried for Naruto's safety by a long shot.

* * *

Kakashi was understandably nervous. While that toad hadn't told the man who his summoner was, the Sixth Hokage knew it was Naruto. His sensei's son was the _only_ Toad Summoner that was still around. Either that or his wayward student found someone else. While he wasn't pacing back and forth, he wasn't reading Icha Icha: Paradise; for those that knew him it was a shock. Still, he was relieved that Konoha was getting an opportunity to redeem itself at long last.

That seal he was given by Gaara… it had been retrieved just a few minutes ago. And Kakashi personally had it rolled open on the ground in the center of his office. He was by himself, since he was sure having guards of ANBU waiting alongside him would be a bad move on his part. Even _if_ it was a stupid idea, he wasn't exactly helpless. He _was_ the Hokage for a damn good reason, after all. Now, all he had to do was wait… and was thankfully not kept in suspense for long as a large poof of smoke filled the room.

Then from within that smoke, came the familiar voice of his sensei's son. His voice was full of nostalgia.

"Huh… it's been nearly ten years since I last stepped in here, but I recognise that smell _anywhere_."

The poof of smoke cleared, revealing Naruto in all his glory, the two Great Toad Sages on his shoulders. And the silver-eyed, half-demon women behind him. And there were a _lot_ of them. And they were armed too. Then Naruto's eyes landed on him. It may have been the trick of the light, but Kakashi thought he saw the blond's eyes lighting up with joy.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

Well… if anything he _seemed_ happy to see him.

"It's been a long time, Naruto." Kakashi chuckled tiredly. "I see you've made quite a few new friends."

"I guess you can say that," the blond chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Old habits were beginning to show up now that he was in the presence of a familiar face. "Most of them are my wives, actually."

Kakashi blinked owlishly, staring at him for a moment before chuckling again. "It seems that man in black was _somewhat_ telling the truth. Somehow, I'm not surprised. You're always getting into mischief, one way or another... So, how goes your campaign against this Organization?"

"It's going along pretty well, at the moment. We've got allies within their ranks - I even befriended a task force that was assembled for the sole purpose of getting rid of me and my new family." he answered, then Naruto let out a tired sigh and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. "But, I've recently been informed that the Organization is becoming aware of our plans, and it would only be a matter of time before they start purging their forces. So, we're moving our plans ahead of time."

Kakashi thought long and hard about the information his student just gave him. "I take it the chance you're giving Konoha to redeem herself involves a mission of some kind?"

He wasn't surprised when the blond answered with, "Yes." but what he said after was what surprised him, and apparently the group of women too. "I'm even willing to pay for said mission. Up front. It's a bit of a doozie."

"I… I see…" the grey haired kage had to keep himself from rubbing his eyes. "How much are you offering?"

Naruto rubbed his chin. "Well… I was thinking 10 million ryo up front would do the trick. And another 10 million once it's done."

Kakashi twitched violently, looking as though he was having a seizure on his feet. "Did I just hear that right?"

"Yeah, _did_ I just hear that?" Miria said, while looking at Naruto with a heavily twitching eye. "Converting it to Bera, you could purchase a small town with that kind of money!"

"With Pervy-Sage giving me his movie business, his book series, and his spy network, in addition to what I make from the books and movies I've already written and starred in, I'll earn it back in about three months," Naruto replied. "That's not even counting Morris being under my care and their people giving a small percentage of their earnings to me as rent; 20 million is a small dent in what I already have. Really, I could buy a small country and still have enough to pay for this mission while keeping everyone in my new family, and Morris well fed for several decades."

"Duly noted," Kakashi muttered, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll see what I can do. I take it this mission is liable to be an S-Rank?"

"Yeah. It will be. And it'll be a Joint Mission." Naruto handed Kakashi the scroll he had on him, who took it from the blond's hand with a curious look. "That scroll has the first up-front payment. Including the details for this mission. If you want we can hash out the teams that will be taking part."

"Alright," Kakashi replied with a nod, putting the scroll down on his desk. "We'll see what it entails, then, and go from there, then."

The toad Sages were being unusually quiet though. Though that happened when they heard what Naruto was willing to pay for this mission. So it wasn't surprising they weren't talking. They were trying to recover from the shock.

* * *

A few moments later, Naruto and Kakashi could be seen walking down the streets of Konoha, Miria in tow, as well as the twins. Naruto's other guests were dropped off at his old apartment complex. Several of them stayed there to check it out while the others scurried off to wander the shops.

Shima and Fukasaku decided to stay in the Hokage's office while they went out exploring.

"I still can't believe you kept my stuff in that old apartment of mine." Naruto chuckled, then he looked at Kakashi with an amused grin. "Even the photo of Team 7 was there!"

Kakashi chuckled tiredly. "I wanted to keep things the way they use to be as much as possible, in the off chance you wanted to come back to live here. It's a pipe dream at this point, but it's still a dream." then he looked back at his former student with an eye smile. "Still, this suggestion of walking around Konoha was a welcome change. I've been stuck in that office for hours."

"The girls wanted to look around my birthplace. So I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone." the blond replied with a chuckle. "Honestly, apart from your face on the Hokage mountain, and a few new buildings here and there not much has changed. I'm surprised no one has recognised me yet. I haven't changed _that_ much have I?"

"Yes and no," Kakashi replied. "You still look the same, for the most part." the Uzumaki heritage was a big part of that, Kakashi mentally guessed. "But you're more… mature and much happier. Your new family seems to be treating you well."

"I'll admit it can be a bit hectic, at times, but I wouldn't have it any other way." the blond told him. "Honestly, if it wasn't for Kage Bunshin I think a lot of them would have broken up with me by now. Miria especially."

The sandy-brunette wasn't going to dignify that with a response. She was going to be with him, all the way to the end.

"Hmm… do you know where The Konoha 11 are?" Naruto suddenly asked, "Though, I guess they would be the Konoha 7 now, since Neji and Hinata are dead, and myself and Sakura are no longer part of it."

"They're around. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are still taking missions, even though we haven't been getting as many as we use to. Tenten is at work in her father's shop, and ordering new kunai and other essentials for our forces. Rock Lee is still training in Taijutsu and learning the Eight Gates, of course. Though he has been in a bit down after the Suna Incident. Kiba and Shino are working as teachers in the academy. Though they do take missions every now and then, but seem to have more or less retired, unofficially - the former, especially, after finding himself a girl.."

"Kiba found someone who could put up with him?" Naruto asked half-jokingly. "Good on him!" he laughed, then the blond sombered up. "What about Konohamaru and his team?" Naruto was especially worried for Moegi, though he was hesitant to say why. "How've they been faring with their 'boss' gone?"

"They've been doing fine, actually. Konohamaru is a Chunin now, as are Moegi and Udon. Konohamaru is taking after you actually…" Kakashi gave his former student a flat look. "You inadvertently made a monster, you know that? He's been mastering jonin level techniques and pulling daring pranks and been trying to one up you. Even his registration photo is almost exactly like yours."

"Wait. Really?" Kakashi nodded. "The face paint?" Kakashi nodded again. "Even the Uzumaki swirls on the fingers?" Kakashi nodded again. "I am so proud!" Naruto said overdramatically.

He let out a chuckle when Miria jabbed him in the arm and jokingly asked, "what am I going to do with you?"

He gave her a peck on the cheek and after a brief pause, Naruto remembered something that left him feeling… understandably nervous. "Uh, right… about Moegi… When she came back from Haru, she didn't happen to bring home a kid, did she?"

Kakashi blinked, "No. Why?"

"Oh, thank the gods," Naruto sighed. "Let's just say-"

"You fucked her didn't you." Miria interrupted him in a deadpan. She was completely unsurprised.

"To be fair, that was before I met you," Naruto nervously chuckled. "And she was considered an adult at the time. A few weeks later, she started avoiding me and I started getting a bit worried, then she was sent off to Haru not long before the Suna Incident. Haven't heard from her since."

Kakashi, meanwhile, had no idea how to react to that. "She's doing fine; you have nothing to worry about… though when she caught wind of the Suna Incident, she was… pissed. All three of them were, and they nearly went rogue to go out and look for you. I was thankfully able to talk them out of it." He then shuddered at the memories his actions' aftermath. "Sometimes, I honestly wish I had simply let them leave, though; you have no idea what kinds of hell those three raised for the next few years after that… though I certainly don't blame them. even I had half a mid to join in."

"Well a certain Fifth Hokage did mention she killed those elders for that authorisation. And that you were cleaning house after she suddenly stepped down." Naruto looked at him and asked, "So how did that go by the way? I've heard from several sources that the ones who pulled the strings to get my ninja licence revoked were highly influential people."

"They may have been highly influential, but I was the student of the Fourth Hokage. And a student of the Fourth, becoming the Sixth Hokage, comes with a lot of prestige." Kakashi answered with an eye smile, "Since what they had done was treasonous towards the kage, I was able to use my authority to investigate various highly influential people. And to cut off the head of the snake by executing them without chance of parole. So yes, I was effective in 'cleaning house'."

"I'm _pretty_ sure executing people without a chance of parole is tyrannical..."

"I'm the Hokage. And this is a dictatorship, with a hint of democratic tendencies." Kakashi pointed out to the blond. "The people didn't mind, anyway, seeing as how those who wronged you were at fault for everything the village has gone through over the years."

"Fair enough, I guess," Naruto sighed. "I'm thankful for the help."

Kakashi was about to say something in return, until he was interrupted.

"Is that… It can't be! Naruto!?"

Said blond and the others perked up at the feminine cry and turned to see a scantily-clad woman in purple running up to them. She had blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, save for the fringe over one eye and was garbed in a skimpy halter top and short skirt with sarashi bindings underneath. Miria glared at her, recognizing the woman as Yamanaka Ino, one of the childhood tormentors mentioned in Naruto's autobiography. The sandy brunette was pulled into a hug by her husband and calmed down a bit as a result, but she was still not trusting this chick in the slightest.

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto called back. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The blond came to a stop in front of Naruto and Kakashi, completely ignoring Miria, Alicia and Beth. "A while? It's been seven years, since we last saw each other."

"A little more than that, but yeah, it's been years," Naruto chuckled. "How've you been holding up?"

"Ugh, don't get me started. Shikamaru, Choji and I are the only ones from our generation who are still an active team. Sakura left with Sasuke, and with Neji… gone, Team Guy is no longer active. They never bothered to get a new teammate in his absence. Same goes for Squad 8 after the… you know." Ino hesitated with the last one, as she remembered how close Naruto was to Hinata.

"The Suna Incident." when the blonde in front of him nodded with reluctance, Naruto let out a sigh. "It's fine, Ino. In all honesty, while I still miss Hinata, I'm past grieving for her. She would want me to move on instead of lamenting on 'what ifs'."

Ino sighed and gave him a somber nod. "She would… I'm glad you were able to move on." She then looked at Miria and noticed that Naruto had his arm around her. "Oh! Looks like you've even found yourself another girl, even. Congrats!"

Miria snuggled up to her man, half-possessively, half lovingly. "I'm his wife. As are Alicia and Beth," and the twins took that as their cue to hug him to them as well.

"They're rather clingy too…" Miria let out a squawk, and giggled when she felt him grab her ass, "...but that's what I love about them." Naruto chuckled warmly.

Ino was beet red and in shock at the realization. "W-wait… those rumors about you having fifty kids in Nami aren't true, are they?!"

"No! That's an exaggeration! And, those women dogpiled me! Twice!" Naruto said in exasperation, "Only ten are mine for sure… maybe two or three more? At _most_ , I have fifteen. Most likely less than that. So many others dyed their hair and put on makeup to emulate their role model, so it's kinda hard to tell which ones are mine without a proper investigation."

"I also seem to remember that Tsunami chick having her jollies with you," Miria grumbled.

"Those are _rumours_ , honey." Naruto stressed, "I only had sex with Tsunami once. That was before I left."

"And she's been talking about it ever since," Miria pointed out with a flat look. "Every time we pass by Nami, I keep hearing from one person or another about how you 'made the bridge builder's daughter your bitch in all the right ways'. Many even claim that you gave her a pair of twins. Never seen the proof for myself, but there's a _lot_ of smoke for there to be no fire."

"...I might have to verify those rumours, then," Naruto muttered. His wife had a point after all. Then, another certain brunette came to mind. "...and check on someone else while I'm here."

"Someone else you had sex with?" Miria was unamused. As were Alicia and Beth. "Just how many people did you have sex with?"

"She jumped me when I was sixteen," Naruto muttered. "Before leaving the Elemental Nations, I had an… eventful sexlife. Give me a sec…" After a moment to collect his thoughts, he replied, "including Tsunami, there were thirteen women in Nami. Here in Konoha, there were three: Moegi, Tsume, and the one I want to check on, Hana."

"Wait, what?" Ino gasped. "You had sex with Kiba's sister?! AND his mother?!"

"To be fair, they ambushed me and dragged my sorry ass back to their compound while Kiba, Shino and Hinata were out on a mission. They had chakra suppressors on hand too, so I couldn't even get away if I wanted to." Naruto chuckled nervously. "I was sixteen, though… and frustrated by Sakura ignoring me, so I didn't exactly put up a fight." Clearing his throat, he continued. "In Suna, there's also Anko and a girl named Maki, so that's two more… In Oni, there's Shion, in Haru, there's Koyuki and the ten other women who played in the Icha Icha: Conquest movie… and the director." Three of those actresses were married, too, and didn't even have any lewd roles in that movie! Needless to say, their advances were a bit of a guilty pleasure…

Only his years of experience and discipline as an elite ninja prevented Kakashi from giggling pervertedly. What can he say? He's a massive fan of the Icha Icha series. Has been since the very beginning.

"There was also a total of about ten other women from assorted countries, mostly grateful noblewomen whose asses I saved on missions, sooo…"

"Forty-one," Miria grumbled.

"To be honest, I got to use all that experience I got from all those romps on you. And the twins. And you certainly enjoy-ow!" Naruto was interrupted by Miria stomping on his foot.

"Just so we're clear, you're _mine!_ "

"Yes, dear," Naruto chuckled nervously, kissing her on the forehead. "I know I'm yours. I'm your husband, after all."

Satisfied with that, Miria gave him a peck on the lips and said, "alright. Let's go check and see if you have two more brats you might not know about."

"...Do we have time?" Naruto asked, looking to Kakashi. "We _are_ here on business after all…" and he didn't want to cause any more unnecessary distractions.

"If I have anything to say about it, we'll only be there for five minutes." Miria then gave Naruto a flat look. "And I, for one wish to know just how many children my _husband's_ had with other women."

She wasn't taking 'no' for an answer…

* * *

Galatea couldn't help but stare wondrously at the buildings. Naruto's home was _very_ different to what she was expecting. While there was a lot of children and young adults about, they mostly ignored the woman and her companions. A curious look was given to them, mainly because of the colour of their eyes and the clearly foreign clothing they wore, but that was all. It was a refreshing change to what she was use to seeing, if she were to be asked.

Likewise, Veronica and Undine were in the same boat. This was a refreshing change from the scared and untrustworthy looks they were used to seeing outside of Morris. Not to mention the technology here was different. There were even moving pictures on black boxes, and strange looking lanterns that didn't need to have its oil changed!

"This place is impressive." Teresa commented. "I wonder if Naruto will allow us to buy some things to take back with us?"

"He let Cynthia buy some things the last time she was here." Veronica said. "I am sure he will let us buy some stuff this time as well."

"I hope so. There's a store that was selling swords and other weapons; the blades they had on display are nothing like claymores." Undine said as she looked back at the store in question. "There was even a repurposed saber with a two-handed hilt. What purpose that could serve is beyond me, but it looked to be of high quality."

"It could be this continent's version of a bastard-sword." Clare pointed out.

"Too short,' Undine replied. "Seriously, it was only three feet long. Someone using a bastard sword would lop the hand off of whoever tried brandishing that thing against him before they even got within range."

"Or maybe it is a sword that can be used with one hand, so the user can use something else, like a shield. Or two hands for extra cutting power." Galatea pointed out.

"It literally had a two-handed hilt," Undine chuckled. "Trying to wield it one-handed would be impractical for a regular human. Seriously, you should look at the thing when we get there. It's ridiculous."

Teresa chuckled in amusement. "They're not regular humans though. They're like Naruto but on a much lesser scale, after all. So normal rules don't apply to them."

"Fair point, I guess," Undine shrugged. "I still find it weird, but that's just me."

"I think we _all_ find this place weird to one extent or another." Clare pointed out, "It is just so… different from what we are used to seeing. Very intriguing, though."

"Also…" Veronica brought their attention to her, and found the woman looking up at the Hokage monument. "Is it just me, or, does the face of the fourth man on that mountain look… familiar to you?"

When they followed her gaze, Undine, Teresa, Clare and Galatea all found the mountain Veronica was talking about. It was pretty hard to _not_ notice a mountain with six faces chiseled onto it. They quickly found out what the pony-tailed woman was talking about though.

"Is that… Naruto?" asked a squint eyed Clare.

Teresa shook her head. "No… that man's hair is longer and spikier. Didn't Naruto say at one point that his father was the Fourth Hokage?" she asked.

"Naruto did say that. It was also mentioned in his autobiography." Clare replied, then she looked at the fifth and sixth faces. "And there is Tsunade's and Kakashi's face too… I think that is a monument for all the leaders this 'hidden village' has had up until now."

"Huh. So it is. How condeceeded can they get?"

Clare sighed. "Teresa… weren't _you_ condeceeded?"

"I've changed!"

"You have. But not by much. You like to rub it in other peoples faces - mostly Irene - that you're still the strongest claymore to have ever existed."

"...I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"Yes." Undine, Veronica, Clare and Galatea answered at the same time. Clare sighed and added, "Teresa, I love you, I really do. But sometimes you take it a _little_ too far…" then she grinned impishly, "...you should do it to Naruto. Lord your superiority in his face."

"...And enjoy being made his bitch," Undine chuckled. "He gets off on that kind of shit. Let me tell you."

"Really…?" Teresa gave Undine a faint smile. "I take it he's done that to you?"

"Multiple times~!" the woman let out a perverted giggle worthy of attention. Luckily it was low enough that only the women around her could hear it. "It makes for a good roleplay."

"Noted…" Teresa replied with a lewd grin. That gave her plenty of new ideas. Excluding the 'younger brother, older sisters' roleplay she's been thinking of having with Naruto and Clare.

"You know what really gets me confused? That this is called a _Hidden Village_." Galatea said with with exasperation.

"I know. It's at least five times the size of Rabona. There is no way this can be classified as a village." Clare said with a shake of her head. "But I can see why it's called 'Village Hidden by Tree Leaves', though. It's literally hidden by trees. It'll be looking for a needle in a haystack for anybody that doesn't know where to look."

"Let's keep walking. We're starting to draw attention." Undine said. After taking a quick look around, Teresa, Clare, Veronica and Galatea saw that Undine was right. They were drawing attention to themselves. So they started to move again.

* * *

On the way to the Inuzuka Compound, Naruto, his wives, Kakashi, and Ino all found themselves having a bit of idle chitchat. Kakashi was hit with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as he watched Naruto and Ino talking. It was just like the old days. Back when times were happier. They were rather animated in talking too, and of course that inevitably brought attention on to them. Miria, Alicia and Beth all gave the fangirls who came by as a result the most terrifying glares the Hokage had had ever seen, and that was saying something; they even changed their eyes to make themselves even more intimidating. It was very similar to how Naruto's eyes would change whenever he used Kurama's chakra. Only theirs was gold instead of crimson. Very curious, indeed. Naruto was relieved that his wives kept the more… rabid fangirls away. They tended to get a bit… hands-on, in the clothes tearing kind of way. Still, he was more than happy to meet and greet a couple of people like little children. Then Kakashi had to get himself involved when things got a little out of hand. People gave the group a wide berth after all. With Miria smugly taking his arm into hers and snuggling up to him like the loving, but easily jealous wife she is.

"What am I going to do with you?" the blond asked jokingly, wrapping his arm around her with a warm chuckle. Then he blinked and levelled Ino a narrow eyed glare. "...Ino don't you _dare_ spread gossip about my love life around!"

Miria blinked and looked at her husband. "Gossip?" she never heard of such a thing. Neither did Alicia and Beth for that matter.

"Gossip is like rumours." Naruto explained, before jerking a thumb towards the blonde in question. "Ino here _likes_ to spread rumours around about things that may, or may not be true. She's been like that since the academy. But things may have changed since I've been gone."

Said blonde chuckled sheepishly. "Oh don't worry about that. Your wives legitimately scare me; I'd... rather not piss them off."

"Good to hear. I'd rather not have them trying to remodel your face." he chuckled darkly. "They're more than capable of keeping me on my toes if they work together, and they're not even the scariest wives I have. I shudder at the thought of what Ophelia would do if you managed to piss her off."

"Please… don't bring that woman up." Miria groaned.

"Still bitter over what she did I take it?"

"Of course…!"

Naruto sighed and hugged her tight, kissing Miria on the forehead. "Alright. Sorry about that."

"I sense there is a history between her and this… woman you mentioned." Kakashi pointed out, while wisely avoiding Ophelia's name. It was a strange one too. Ophelia…

"Long story short: she got my wife's friend killed. Said friend was later revived by the Organization in an attempt to emotionally compromise Miria, later on, but that plan failed... But yeah, there's a lot of bitterness between the two. Ophi _did_ improve over time, though, after I got that woman to calm down."

Both Kakashi and Ino got flat looks on their faces. Even if Kakashi had half of it covered by his mask. "Let me guess: she tried to kill you; you defeated her, and then you became friends…" the latter asked, unsurprisingly.

"Actually. Yeah. That's more or less what happened." Naruto replied with a sheepish laugh. He left out the part that the silver-haired woman was a demon that eats human innards. And that five of the fifteen women he brought with him _are_ demon women. He didn't want to give his sensei a panic attack…. Even if it _would_ be a hilarious prank. "I still have no idea why that seems to work. It seems whoever tries to kill me becomes my friend after I beat them up… assuming they survive."

"No kidding." Kakashi chuckled. "You convinced Pein of all people to bring everyone he killed when he attacked our home back to life. And all you did was talk to him."

"It was a bit more than that." Naruto admitted. "It was more about ideals and the cycle of pain, but in the end, I got him to have faith in Jiraiya-Sensei's teachings again. The rest you know is history."

"'Jiraiya-Sensei'? Not Pervy-Sage?" Ino joked.

"I do still call him Pervy-Sage, usually in a joking manner… but nowadays, I prefer to call him by his proper title, as I should have done - especially when talking about more serious things. He is a hero, after all."

"Fair point," Ino replied with a solemn smile and a nod.

"We're getting close to the Compound, I think…" Naruto looked to the Hokage and asked. "It's been a while for me, so, how far are we to getting there?"

"Not far," Kakashi replied. "They only live about a block away from here."

Miria noted that they appeared to be nearing the edge of the village, judging by how small and far apart the buildings were getting. "So, the outskirts, then?"

"Close to them," Kakashi explained. "They live in a more rural area of the village so their dogs have more room to run around. It's healthier for them, and the clan itself is more or less a collection of oddballs, so they don't get along with some villagers as well as others."

"Kiba was one of the exceptions, if I remember right." Naruto mused aloud.

"Hana's more of one, actually, but yes," Kakashi pointed out with a nod. "They inherited Tsume's charisma, though she herself is far more abrasive than her kids."

"Yeah, I can see her being an… acquired taste," Naruto chuckled. "She's a lot like Anko in that she's the kinda girl who's not afraid to speak her mind and has no fucks left to give."

"You seem to attract women like that, especially," Miria muttered.

"Admittedly," her husband replied with another chuckle. "Women like that are generally more honest, and I like an honest woman. I think I got that from dad. Mom was more or less the same, from what I've heard."

"And it doesn't have anything to do with how you were growing up?" Ino asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Naruto scoffed. "What? Being ignored for most of my life. Having everyone treating me like dirt? And being lied to nearly all the time? Nooooooo, of course not. Whatever gave you that idea, Ino?" he asked with sarcasm lathing his voice.

Kakashi chuckled in amusement at the sheepish look on Ino's face. "He has a point there, Ino." he pointed out. "And you were one of those people who treated him bad."

Miria, Alicia and Beth all glared at the blonde upon hearing that.

"I wasn't that bad!" Ino protested.

"Yes. That's true. You were one of the handful of people that didn't treat me as dirt twenty-four-seven." Naruto admitted with a nod, then what he said next made the smile she had on her face slightly more strained. "But you were one of the ones who liked to… follow the crowd, just so you can spread rumours around. You grew out of it thankfully."

"Y-yeah. I did. I was an idiot back then." Ino said with a nervous laugh, and shuddered at the stern eyed look Miria was giving her. It wasn't even a glare, but it was enough to give her chills! It was official, that woman was _scary!_

"When we get to the Inuzuka Compound, let's keep the reason _why_ we're there under wraps for the most part. If Kiba is there then I dread to know how he would react to his sister and mother kidnapping and having their way with me," Naruto told them, but more to Kakashi and Ino than the other three.

"I can do that. So can Ino for that matter." Kakashi replied with a nod and an eye smile.

"Yeah. I'll keep my mouth shut. My lips are sealed!" Ino added, pinching her forefinger and thumb at the corner of her mouth and dragging them across, like she was pulling a zipper. As they carried on from there, drifting into a comfortable silence after a few minutes, a flash of orange caught Naruto's eye. He turned to look and was pleasantly surprised to see one of his old 'minions'.

"Moegi?" Or at least he thought it was her… it had been seven years since he'd seen the brat, after all.

The strawberry blonde in question had her back to them. She stiffened; despite the masculine voice sounding a little different, she recognized it... but could hardly believe it. Looking over her shoulder to make sure her imagination wasn't playing cruel tricks, her expression went from shock to unadulterated joy. "Onii-Chan!" she cried out, running to Naruto.

The blond in question smiled warmly, giving Moegi a once-over. Now that she was going on twenty, she looked very different.

Her once-gravity-defying hair now fell to earth as it should, though it was still arranged in a pair of pigtails - bound at the end, as they'd always been. Her partially-snipped bangs were a nice, new addition, framing her now-more-angular face. She'd also grown a good two, possibly even three feet, not nearly as tall as Naruto, himself and her attire was now more professional - consisting of a black tanktop and matching skirt under a Konoha-style flack jacket. Her black cloth village plate was worn around her neck like a starf and a pair of matching boots finished off her attire.

"Well, you've certainly grown." he chuckled, when she came to a stop in front of the group, the poor girl was looking she was keeping herself from glomping him. More out of common courtesy than anything. He gave her a look of concern and asked. "How are Undon and Konohamaru? Kakashi-Sensei told me that the three of you were going to try and defect, just to try and find me after hearing what happened."

"Uh… about that…" Moegi chuckled nervously, her cheeks turning a bright red. "I… might have been at least partially responsible for Konohamaru and Udon being so enthusiastic about finding you…"

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru saw him as the closest thing to a brother he had, so for him to nearly go rogue as a result of the Suna Incident was of little surprise.

"I'm not to take that as confirmation that she had your kid, am I?" Miria grumbled.

Poor Moegi turned beet red at that, immediately reduced to a sputtering mess. "Wh-what? No! I-I mean, I w-wouldn't have minded but that's not why, at all…"

Ino was utterly shocked to hear that.

"Oh, my god, you had sex with her, too?!" It took every last _shred_ of Ino's self-control not to shout that.

Naruto blinked at her, "Yeah? I _did_ admit that when Miria was interrogating me about previous partners several minutes ago, remember?"

"I thought you were _joking_!" the blonde hissed. It was taking everything in her willpower to not just run off and spread it around.

"Why would I be? My wife was drilling me for answers," Naruto pointed out. "You have no idea how scary she can be when the right buttons are pushed."

"So, why did you avoid Naruto for weeks after the two of you went at it?" Miria asked, giving the young woman a flat look. "He was worried sick that he'd knocked you up."

"B-because he'd started dating Hinata, by then," Moegi sputtered. "I… didn't want my crush to get in the way of their relationship." She then turned to Naruto and gave him a deep, apologetic bow. "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that! I… I just… uh…"

"It's fine, Moegi." Naruto told her with a warm, but tired smile.

"She _couldn't_ have even been fifteen when the two of you did it," Miria pointed out, turning her flat look towards Naruto. "She's too young."

"She was still an adult," he defended. "Around here, the age of consent is thirteen, not fifteen." then he cocked his head to the side before adding as an afterthought. "I guess that's another difference between our cultures that we can add to the list."

"S-so, uh, who are these women?" Moegi asked looking to Miria, Alicia and Beth in curiosity.

"Their names are Miria, Alicia, and Beth," Naruto replied, gesturing to the women in that order. "They're my wives from a distant continent. We've been together for… six years now, right?" he asked, looking to Miria for confirmation.

Moegi perked up at the word wives, leaving the sandy brunette looking rather displeased. "A little longer than that. We're going on seven," the woman replied. "If you're thinking about joining, then you have over twenty women to compete with."

There was a spark in Moegi's eye in that moment. She certainly wouldn't mind giving it a shot if presented with the opportunity. "Well, if he has time for that many, I'm sure he can find the time for me," she giggled, her cheeks going bright red.

"If I didn't have Kage Bunshin that would be a whole different story." Naruto groaned pitfully. "I _really_ don't want to add another woman… I got enough back on the other continent wanting to get in my pants already!" he whined.

"If you didn't have Kage Bunshin, then Priscilla, Riful and Luciela would horde you all to themselves," Miria sighed. "You have no idea how grateful I am for that not to be the case. Also, I seem to remember you wanting to fuck my friend in addition to no less than fifteen hussies. Enough women my ass; you had enough, back when you brought Karui into the fold, let alone all the ones who followed!"

"...For the first part: that's very true." Naruto let out a shudder. "And what's worse, the latter two are kage level. Priscilla can take on all five kages and win. I'd dread having to fight her, to be honest. Also, for the last part: would you have prefered the alternative for them? Because I sure as hell don't."

"Alternative?" Kakashi asked, looking genuinely curious… and a bit concerned by Naruto's tone.

"If I hadn't, they would have had no choice but to try and kill me and my family," Naruto explained. "The friend and fifteen 'hussies' she was referring to are a team of resurrected warriors. The best of the best of their time, and then some. They were brought back to life for the sole purpose of getting rid of me and any warriors who'd defected from the Organization. Thankfully, one of their members had defected, due to her ability to see the future and convinced them to take a different path."

"And what would have happened had she not defected?" an understandably hesitant Ino asked.

"According to her," Naruto started, "They would crossed paths with a few of my lovers and been obligated to kill them. In that vision, the one who had the visions was executed for treason, because she was trying to tell them that fighting me would be fruitless. So her death lead to that encounter with a few of my lovers - one of whom was pregnant. They were killed, and, when I got there and saw what they had done I got so angry I went tailed beast mode on them. They along with several thousand miles of land, were erased. Except for one… she was able to outrun the blast, but I caught up to her and well… I killed her. Slowly." death by boiling in oil. It was a real shitty way to go.

"I'm afraid to ask…" Ino muttered, now looking rather pale. "Glad that didn't happen, then."

"I forgot about that…" Miria whispered, looking rather pale herself. "Actually, I've changed my mind. This outcome is _much_ better than that one." she had no idea if she knew about Hilda in that 'vision' but she hoped she wasn't. She wouldn't have been able to cope with it if that was the case.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied. "Well, now, we have them on our side. They'll be a very big help in taking down the Organization."

"If there's anything I can do to help," Moegi said, "then I'm in."

"That's what I'm here for actually. Getting help in taking them down." Naruto told her. "We have allies within their ranks, but it's only a matter of time before they start purging their own forces to get rid of anybody that likes me." he looked to Kakashi and asked, "Is it okay if I tell them the ranking of the mission and the pay?"

"Later," Kakashi replied. "We still have two more people for you to check on, if I recall."

* * *

Europa was laying on Naruto's old bed in his apartment. It was so much more comfy than she'd been expecting… and she could still detect traces of his scent on it. She giggled, rolling over and hugging one of his pillows. "I could just stay here forever," she sighed dreamily.

"You just want to stay and sleep on his bed." Octavia blandly pointed out. "Still, the differences between this continent and ours is staggering. This building is like several-dozen houses mashed into one. I've never seen anything of the like!" She turned to a particularly amused shadow clone Naruto had left behind to make sure they didn't accidentally break anything. "Is this some kind of inn? I don't think I could have imagined one with a kitchen for every suite."

"It's an apartment complex," the Naruto clone explained. "It's basically a cheaper form of housing for anyone who can't afford… well, a house. It provides you with everything you need: a kitchen; a bathroom; a bedroom... almost anything you can think of. This one even has a gym and a swimming pool, though they're in a separate area of the building."

"A swimming pool...?" Europa asked. It was such a curious term.

"Basically, a man-made, private lake for swimming." the clone of Naruto explained, once more. "It's public. But you can't go in it naked. You have to have a special type of clothing to wear… which isn't all that different from ordinary clothes to be honest. Also, I don't know if this will apply to you, but don't try drinking the water in one. Just in case. It could make you sick. It has special stuff in it that keeps it clean and prevents bugs from breeding in it."

"Noted." Octavia replied. While they didn't drink much, even awakened beings needed at least some water, as Naruto had learned when living with Riful. The Abyssal loli had apparently stored away rain water in several barrels for precisely that reason… or rather, it was safe to assume she'd had Dauf do it for her, before she met him.

The clone looked towards the kitchen area and walked to it. "I wonder if they kept everything in stock?" he mused aloud. He immediately wandered to the fridge and was unsurprised to see that it was empty. Seeing as how he'd been gone for seven years, it made sense that whoever Kakashi had maintaining this place would throw away the food once it had expired. And the boss took the packed ramen with him when he and Hinata left. The chances of the cupboards being stashed with cup ramen again was fairly minimal. It wouldn't hurt to check though.

Octavia, meanwhile continued marveling at the bathroom, finding herself playing with the light switch. It was so fascinating! It was like a lantern you can turn on and off anytime you want without replacing the oil! And it was more efficient at lighting up the room too!

The clone chuckled in amusement. Her childlike wonder was just so cute!

* * *

Later on, a still visibly relieved Naruto now stood in the Hokage's office with Kakashi, Miria, Alicia, Beth, Moegi and Ino. The other women were still out exploring Konoha or staying at Naruto's apartment. Kakashi also had someone fetch the rest of Moegi and Ino's teams, as well.

Apparently, Hana and Tsume hadn't gotten themselves knocked up when they kidnapped him, though certainly not for lack of trying. He couldn't imagine Kiba's reaction had he found out that his mother and sister were pregnant with Naruto's kids. Oh, he can _certainly_ imagine Kiba trying to rip his face off, or to cut off his genitals and feed them to him.

Fukasaku and Shima had mysteriously vanished from the office. Naruto had initially panicked that they had gotten themselves lost, or that someone had kidnapped them while he was gone. That initial panic was put a stop to when Kakashi found a letter on his desk, left behind by Fukasaku and Shima so they could be told that they had reserved summoned themselves to Mount Myōboku.

It was a relief for the blond.

"So, what's this mission ranked and how much are you willing to pay Naruto?" Ino asked, now that they had nothing to distract them from getting to the bottom of his visit.

"It's an S-rank mission. I'm willing to pay ten-million ryo upfront and ten-million if you're successful." the blond answered.

The two teams started at him in shock. Of course, half of that would go to the village and the other would be split amongst the teams, as per protocol, but even then, 20 million ryo was not something to scoff at!

"Are you serious?!" Ino shouted. "When did you have that kind of money?!"

"When I inherited Jiraiya-Sensei's movie company, his spy network and Icha Icha series." Naruto replied with a chuckle. "And I'm basically a lesser lord, keeping a small town running in another land."

Konohamaru and his teammates marveled at that, drawing a chuckle from the blond. The boss was just so cool!

"And if I remember right, there is an entire island that use to belong to your mother's side of the family." Miria added. "We may want to see about settling down there when we're done with the Organization and exterminating the youma. Morris is nice and all, but I'd rather have a place to ourselves."

"I plan to. There should be the ruins of the hidden village over there, too. But we're going to have to get past the whirlpools… and put a lot of time into restoring the place. There could be a lot of death traps that haven't been used when they were invaded as well, so clearing those up is also a must. Thank the Twins for Kage Bunshin."

"The Twins?" Kakashi asked.

"Local deities from a religion on their island," Naruto explained. "Teresa and Clare, the Twin Goddesses of Love, for the record. They're pretty interesting… I also seem to have become an unofficial champion of the faith… long story. You'd be surprised what can happen when you save enough lives."

"I believe it," Kakashi chuckled. "While I wasn't considered a hero on quite that big a scale until the Fourth Great War, I had my fair share of interesting tales to tell."

"I believe it." Naruto paused… before palming his face. "I think my old verbal tic just resurfaced…"

Several people in the room shared a good chuckle at that.

"What? Because you said 'Believe it'?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah… I _hate_ that tic… so annoying." the blond exhaled grumpily. Then he cleared his throat and looked back at who was assembled. "So, is this all the teams? Just Team Ebisu and Team Asuma? What about what's left of Team Kurenai and Team Guy?"

"I'll see what I can do, though Tenten seems to be considering retirement, while Kiba and Shino are working in the academy," Kakashi replied. "Lee's the easy one. If no one else, he's practically guaranteed, though he has the day off right now… which means he's probably running laps around the village or something."

"...I see." then Naruto's lips curled into a smile. It was a smile that Kakashi didn't like. At all. It screamed the days of old, when Naruto would pull off all manner pranks and lead the ANBU on a wild goose chase.

"...Naruto, what are you thinking?" a very reluctant Kakashi asked.

The blond began to chuckle deviously. "...I'm thinking of joining Lee on these laps. And cause all sorts of chaos to get Tenten, Kiba and Shino involved- ow!"

An unamused Miria was holding him by the ear. "No."

"But Miria- oooooooow!"

"I said, _no_." she repeated, in a firmer tone while pulling at his ear once more. "We're here to get help. _Not_ cause trouble. So, down boy."

"Y-yes dear. So _pleeeeeease_ stop pulling on my ear." he pleaded. Naruto was tempted to add, "or no snuggles for you" to it, but didn't want to push his luck. Satisfied at preventing a potential disaster, Miria let go of his ear.

Moegi couldn't help but giggle at that. They made for a cute couple.

"So, what is the mission?" Shikamaru asked.

Being as the one who is paying for this mission Naruto spoke up. "Kakashi-Sensei has the scroll with the ryo and the mission details. But, it's essentially a joint mission with the rebellion." he turned to the Nara and added, "The Teams that will come with us will be doing a search and rescue, while the rebellion is distracting the soldiers through a siege. It's an S-rank, because the ones you're going to be rescuing are hybrids. Young girls, who are being trained to become warriors like Miria and if our suspicion is true, then there are two who are like Alicia and Beth - a pair of twins being trained and broken down into mindless killing machines, with no thought or will of their own. Basically a worse version of Gaara… with the ability to turn into monsters, though we don't know much else about them."

"In case you're wondering, yes, Alicia and Beth have the ability to turn into monsters too, though only one at a time." Miria said when she saw the looks being given to the twins in question.

"They've been rehabilitated, though they're still a bit shy around strangers," Naruto added. "But, when I first met them, the poor things were practically lifeless shells. I helped them get better, myself, though it was a long process."

"And many nights of them sleeping with you." Miria added.

"And showing us how to love." Alicia added as well.

"And giving us several babies." Beth added after her older sister with an small, impish grin.

"Oh, my~!" Moegi giggled.

"Riiight," Kakashi muttered. "Again, I'll see what I can do about the others. I'll see what I can do about adding a third team to the fray if the others can't join. One way or another, everyone should be ready within a few hours."

"Take as much time as they need. We're going to be staying here for a bit… the others are exploring Konoha after all."

"Alright," Kakashi replied.

"In the meantime, you wanna catch up, Boss?" Konohamaru asked. "It's been a long time, and I have _got_ to know what you've been up to!"

"I would love to, but... I'll have to run it through Miria. She gets jealous when she doesn't get any attention." with a chuckle Naruto looked to his sandy-brunette haired wife and asked "What do you three think? Can I catch with up with him? Or do you and the twins want to come with? I can buy things for you three if you want~."

They all perked up at that as Miria replied. "I'm getting extra snuggles tonight if you flirt with the girl." Moegi blushed and Naruto chuckled at that. The sandy brunette then hugged her man tight and kissed him on the cheek, "but, beyond that, I'm perfectly fine with it~!"

"So is that a 'yes' to you coming with?" Naruto teasingly asked. Though he _really_ wanted to know if she was saying yes to him catching up to Team Ebisu, or yes to her and the twins coming with.

"Of course," Miria giggled. "Someone's got to beat back all the fangirls with a stick."

"Yes. No one shall show affection for you but us." Alicia impishly added.

"...We want to buy stuff, too." Beth added. "The clothes here are so much more comfortable than the ones back home."

"We can do that." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Now that I think about it, I need to get a change of clothes myself… maybe something reminiscent to what I use to wear?"

"You're not thinking of wearing a god-awful orange jumpsuit are you?" Ino asked.

"First of all Ino that _wasn't_ a jumpsuit, it was a jacket and trousers." Naruto pointed out to her. "And no, I'm not going to wear anything like that. I'm thinking of getting something else…"

"I personally like what I saw of your old attire," Miria said.

"You did?" he blinked. "That's a first for me. Normally I'm told it's stupid to wear. It's nice to see that someone likes my fashion sense! Unlike some people - Ino." he coughed her name at the end.

The blonde in question shrugged indifferently. To be fair, she just hated the colour orange.

"With your permission, Hokage-Sama, we'll be taking our leave." Naruto said. When Kakashi nodded with a chuckle, the blond smiled, put his arms around Alicia and Beth and hugged them to him, then he turned to Konohamaru, Undon and Moegi. "C'mon you three, let's go and catch up."

Each member expressed their enthusiasm in their own way as they left with him and his wives.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agatha, Betty and Glinda were busy exploring Konoha as well. The beautiful but dangerous, human-eating monster women were taking their time, in taking in the sights. As this was the first time any of them had been on Naruto's homeland they were cheerfully comparing everything they saw here to back home. And in all honesty it was simply overwhelming with how different things were.

What blew their fucking minds was that they could harness lightning to power things. Fucking. Lightning! Not to mention, lightning was used to power those black boxes that had moving pictures and sound coming out of them!

Naruto told them that when Agatha asked him questions. This was before they left to explore on their own of course. Upon seeing one for sale, Glinda just had to snatch up a portable 'teevee', as they were apparently called, with a slot for something called 'movies' to go into. They had no idea what 'movies' were, but they assumed it was for… well… moving. The shopkeep got a good chuckle out of that and explained to the clearly foreign women that movies were on this thing called a veeyatchess? A curious name… they appeared to be little, black regrangles with round bits on the back for some reason and a little flippy bit on top. If they but it into that slot on the 'teevee', it would show those moving pictures with sound.

They got one that was rather popular named Princess Gale for later. One of the most popular ones had the Princess going up against her tyrant of an uncle, that kidnapped her.

Now, they found themselves in a shop named Toad Sage Paradise. A rather funny name in their opinion. But they just _had_ to see what this place had to offer!

"...Toad Sage Paradise?" Glinda said the name of the shop aloud. "That's a rather funny name… I'm going to check it out!" she said with a bright smile.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Agatha teased.

"Ask the _birdie_ if she gives a shit," Glinda teased back before heading on in.

Agatha looked at Betty. "Do you want to see what this store has inside? It could be fun."

"I certainly don't mind," she replied.

The redhead shrugged and the two of them entered to see that Glinda had stopped dead in her tracks, stiff as a board and beet red from her collar bone on up. Both redhead and blonde stop behind her, and exchange looks for a brief moment. Then they turned back to the white haired woman.

"...Glinda, is everything alright?" Betty asked.

"You're a little red faced there. What? Did you see something embarrassing on your way in." Agatha teasingly asked.

The woman in question giggled and replied, "look around."

They did just that and immediately understood why their colleague was so flustered. Lining the wall was a large assortment of naughty doodads and outfits from floggers to giant, rubber penises and sexy lingerie to kinky uniforms.

"Oh-ho my~!" Betty couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice as she took it all in. "Well… this is certainly interesting."

"Ah, welcome~!" a woman behind the counter called out. She had black hair and coal coloured eyes, appearing to be in her early thirties. "My name is Emi. How can I be of service?"

Glinda walked over to the counter and plastered on a polite smile. "Hi, we're just taking a look for something to… spice up our relationship with our man. Do you have any recommendations?" the white haired awakened being had ryo on her, thanks to Naruto having the foresight to give everyone that went out exploring, and those who stayed in his old apartment two thousand ryo to use.

"' _Our_ man', you say," Emi giggled. "My, my… if the three of you want to spice it up, he _must_ be insatiable~!

"Indeed," Glinda replied with a giggle of her own. "He's got enough stamina to keep the three of us satisfied and then some. And he's so kind and considerate too. So, the three of us want to get something… sexy to really get his libido going, if you catch my meaning."

While Glinda and Emi were having themselves a lovely, little chat, Betty couldn't help but wander to the movies and immediately took notice of a cover bearing Naruto's likeness. She tilted her head curiously and noted that the movie was entitled Icha Icha: Conquest.

"Very interesting..." she muttered under her breath, then Betty turned to Emi, "Excuse me, but can you tell me what this is about?" she asked pointing to the movie in question. She knew it was titled after Naruto's third book, and the fact there is someone with her man's likeness on it, is to her, of no coincidence.

"Oh, that would be Icha Icha: Conquest, staring Kazahana Koyuki and the author, himself, Uzumaki Naruto," Emi replied. "It's heavily based on the book of the same title. A lot of men and women love watching it. It's one of the best sellers within the Icha Icha franchise."

"Oooooh~!" Glinda got wide eyed, "can we get a preview of it? I've read his book, but I never seen the movie."

Emi smiled and pulled out a remote, pointing it to a blank screen to their left. The three women heard something click to life and looked in the direction to see a tv screen turning on. They were all entranced by the image of their man forcing himself upon… wait… was that Dietrich? No, no it wasn't. She sounded different. And this one had smaller knockers.

She cried out and struggled as Naruto pinned her arms behind her back with one hand, lifting her skirt and tearing her panties with the other. She was begging for him to stop, telling him that she was due to be married. What he whispered into her ear… the _way_ he said it... sent shivers up their spines and a pang of longing through their loins.

" _I know~!"_

Then, their knees threatened to buckle as she wailed and the sound of flesh pounding flesh filled their ears.

* * *

Back in the apartment, the clone of Naruto was busy showing Octavia how the shower works for what felt like the fifth time, when he felt it. A shiver running up along his spine. He had no idea why, but the clone had a feeling a couple of his girls found something that would have them for lack of a better word, 'rabid'. What that was he had no idea. But the clone had a feeling that something was a thing the boss had done years ago.

He had no idea how right he was.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" the blonde asked once she noticed how distracted he looked.

"No. Nothing's wrong." he replied, then the clone cleared his throat. "Anyway, did you get all of that? Or do I need to run through it with you, again?"

Octavia hummed to herself thoughtfully before giving her man an impish smile, "Run it by me again." she answered, which got her an exasperated sigh from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Miria both felt a disturbance in the Force. Blinking the blond took hold of his wife and pulled her to him, as to ward off any unwanted women that might suddenly come out of the woodworks. This surprised the woman in question greatly and she looked at her husband with a flat look.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Miria asked.

The blond in question was wildly looking around. Almost expecting several rabid fans to come out of nowhere and carry him away. "Just… taking a precaution," he chuckled nervously.

"I see. Good boy." Miria nodded with approval.

"I don't know if I should ask or not." Konohamaru said with a chuckle. Udon looked equally nervous.

"You don't want to know. But, let's just say my love life is hectic."

"Duly noted," Moegi chirped.

Then Naruto looked to Miria, Alicia and Beth. "So do you girls want to buy some new clothes? I can lead you to a store or two." he leaned in and said in a pitch low enough for only them to hear, "You can even buy yourselves a pair of kinky underwear to show me, if you want~." then he kissed the three of them on the lips one at a time.

The trio gave him a lewd giggle and enthusiastic nod, eliciting a chuckle from their man.

"Alright," Naruto said, giving the three women a smile. "I might join the three of you; I do need to get a change of clothes as well after all. In fact…" trailing off the blond looked ahead and around for a brief moment. "...if memory serves, there should be a store or two nearby." then he looked to Konohamaru, Undon and Moegi, "Think you three can show us? My memory isn't as good as it use to be."

Konohamaru grinned with enthusiasm. "Of course!" he began to lead the way, "I know a store that sells both shinobi and civilian clothes! It's a fairly new one that Tenten owns. So it's got some good stuff there."

The twins perked up at that and Naruto chuckled warmly, pulling them both into a hug. "Looks like we're going to that one, then. Where abouts is it? Seeing as Tenten owns it, I take the building is close by?"

"Tenten opened the store right next door to the store her dad owns." Undon answered. "Dunno why she did it. But if I had to guess she wanted to support her dad." then he went ahead to follow Konohamaru. "If anything you can surprise her now that you're here. She's been less upbeat ever since the Suna Incident."

"I see. Well, if anything, it'll be nice to see how she's doing." Naruto said. "Let's get going then."

It didn't take long for them to get there as their destination was in the vicinity. It was a fairly conspicuous, light blue structure of wood, two stories tall and simply named The Haven. What surprised Naruto the most, was on the display window of The Haven. It was the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, that had the sign "Not for Sale" underneath it in kanji. Well, it seems her habit of collecting all kinds of ninja tools have gotten to the point of being ballsy, if she's showing them off. How the Raikage didn't take them back made him wonder. But he didn't dwell on it. Like Undon said, it was right next to the store Tenten's dad owns, which was a simple white-painted, one story building that had a blacksmith's anvil with a kunai on top of it. The Hidden Leafs insignia, the swirling leaf, was engraved onto the anvil itself.

"This place brings back memories," Naruto chuckled. "It was one of the only two places that treated me fairly when damn near everyone still thought I was a demon in human skin or some crazy shit like that."

"Really?" Miria asked, frowning sympathetically.

"Humans fear what they don't understand," Naruto reminded her with a hapless shrug. "And the third Hokage let out that I was the kyuubi's vessel. The fact that I was literally born the day he was hypnotized and made to attack the village didn't exactly help. I won them over eventually, though… or rather most of them. Those old assholes who got my license revoked never liked me, because I couldn't be controlled."

"They won't be missed," Konohamaru said with a heavy sigh. "The village erupted into chaos and anarchy when the Suna Incident happened. If Tsunade-Sama hadn't gotten to those so called 'esteemed elders' first, they would have been lynched on the spot."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Wow…"

"Yeah, everyone was _that_ pissed off," Moegi sighed. " Hell, if we were here at the time, we would have been part of the mob… It didn't help that you are famous throughout the Elemental Nations. So when the other Hidden Villages found out about that incident, they were on the warpath. The fact that we were such good friends with you at the time was literally the _only_ reason we weren't kicked out of Haru." The fact that she had spitefully given Koyuki some delicious advice on how best to hurt Konoha was left unsaid. She was not proud of that course of action, even if she didn't regret it.

"I didn't know that." a very surprised Naruto said.

At that Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi gave him a look. "How can you _not_ know that?" Udon asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. "You were wandering around the Elemental Nations for months after the Suna incident, weren't you? You couldn't have known?"

"That was actually a month," Naruto clarified. " Gaara probably had something to do with that misconception… He always had my back, ever since we became friends." A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth at the thought. "Anyway, after Hinata died I brought her body to Nami, giving her a proper burial. After that, I just… wandered around with no destination in mind. I avoided civilization so nobody could find me. After that, I went back to Nami and took the first ship across the sea. I found the continent where I met my wives around eleven months later, the rest is history."

Konohamaru and his friends now understood. All things concerned, he was likely in no mood to notice much. Alicia and Beth hugged his arms, frowning sympathetically.

"That depressing note aside," Naruto chirped, he turned his attention towards the twins, "let's go get you two some new clothes, shall we?"

"I'm still here too, you know." Miria grumbled.

Naruto chuckled, gently extracting himself from Alicia and beth's grasp, before turning towards her, cupping Miria's cheek and giving her the most smoldering kiss he could muster. When her knees buckled right then and there, Naruto scooped his wife into a bridal carry. Then, sensing the opportunity, he gave Moegi a charming grin and said, "you've grown up to be cute as all hell, by the way~!"

Moegi blushed at that.

"Hey!" Miria lightly whacked Naruto across the head. "No flirting."

"I seem to remember you saying I could as long as I gave you extra snuggles~!"

"Your type of flirting tends to get people in bed." Beth pointed out.

Moegi blushed even harder at that...

"And we all know how effective it is." Alicia added.

Then the twins gave their husband a flat look and said at the same time, "No flirting."

Naruto chuckled again. Well he can't deny that. It _does_ end up with getting girls in his bed. Even _if_ he didn't really intend to. "Alright, fine. I'll make it up to you three and hold back for now."

Maybe when the Organization was dealt with he wouldn't mind, but for now, he'd stop. Meanwhile, Moegi couldn't help but be amused if her life depended on it. She was also legitimately flattered that Onii-Chan found her cute. Maybe when the mission was done, she could flirt back and see what happens?

"Good." Miria was certainly satisfied that she prevented a possible hussie from getting in their… rather large and complicated family. For the moment at least. "Now, carry me into that store!" she ordered, pointing at said building with an overly dramatic flare. Naruto let out a hearty chuckle at that and did her bidding without question. His wife has changed a lot ever since she found her best friend has come back to life. She was a lot happier. She still gets jealous though. The group of seven proceeded to enter the two story building.

Immediately, a familiar face perked up. She was an athletic, brown-eyed brunette with braided muns in her hair. Her attire consisted of a white, sleeveless top and red hakama with tabi and felt slippers. "N-Naruto?!"

Said blond placed his wife down on her feet as he chuckled. "In the flesh," he replied. "I'm not here to stay, but I _am_ giving Konoha a chance to redeem herself." Naruto explained to the bun-haired brunette. "An S-rank mission, so to speak that has a lot of pay involved. But in the meantime, I'm just showing my wives around… and getting them and myself some new clothes to buy while I'm at it."

"Oooh?" She looked at Miria, Alicia and Beth with a raised eyebrow. "Never thought you were into that kinda thing."

"Admittedly, I wasn't," Naruto chuckled. "It just… kinda happened. I certainly don't mind, though. They made my life a lot more bearable, and lively too."

Tenten chortled, "It _would_ happen to you, wouldn't it? Well, I hope you and your girls find something to your liking, then. Let me know if you need anything."

"Alright, " Naruto replied. With that, he and his wives started browsing while Konohamaru and his friends followed their boss around, chatting it up with him and drawing a giggle from Tenten. Those three were always so fond of Naruto. It was rather cute. Seeing the four of them like this brought up a feeling of nostalgia for Tenten. It reminded her of the good times. Back when Naruto was young and mischievous…

"So, what's it like over at the place you're living now? It is anything like here?" Konohamaru asked.

"Actually it's a lot different over there than it is over here. They don't have electricity or anything like that," Naruto replied. "Even their weapons and armor are like they're from another world. Warriors wielding strange-looking, double-edged swords while completely encased in plate armour… the spears having axe heads… Even the way they _punch_ is different. It was kinda like the way we use to fight before Kaguya came along, but with very different weapons and techniques."

That immediately got Tenten's attention. "Just how different are we talking? What do these swords look like?"

Naruto turned to Miria and the twins, "Girls, can you show them your unique swords?" since they sealed them away, it would just be a matter of applying chakra on their seals inked onto their hand.

The women in question shrugged and unsealed their Claymores, prompting Tenten to completely drop what she was doing to get a good look.

"Careful ladies; Tenten here is a bit of a weapon addict. She won't stop badgering you to let her touch them," joked Naruto.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" said bun-haired brunette protested.

"I know how you got the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths," Naruto countered with a chuckle. "I saw them in your display window. I don't know how you kept the Raikage from catching wind of them being in Konoha's possession, though, since they were considered national treasures. I'm impressed… And before _that_ , you were collecting every single weapon you could get your hands on. If you could get the swords from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, I would bet five million ryo you would do it in a heartbeat. Hell, I'd bet you tried."

"Uh… No comment," Tenten muttered, clearing her throat.

There was an awkward silence. "...by the Twins, you actually did!" a heavily amused Naruto said. He was doing everything he can to stop himself from laughing. It was honestly hilarious.

"I'm banned from Kiri as a result," Tenten admitted in embarrassment. THATgot Naruto to laugh. "It's funnier now, I'll admit, but I was legitimately scared for my life at the time. How I managed _not_ to get lynched is a damn good question."

"You should have known not to try something like that." seeing as they were getting off topic however, Naruto cleared his throat and brought them back to the original conversation at hand. "Anyway, their swords are unique because they're capable of withstanding a great amount of punishment." he looked to Miria and asked, "They're made from an unknown metal, right?"

Miria nodded, "Yes. The metal that is used to create our swords makes them absurdly durable."

"That I can believe." Naruto said, looking back to Tenten, "There's this group made to fight me that I turned over to my side of the conflict over there, and their armour is made from the same metal. Long story short, I went six tails while I was sparring with one of them and her plate armour wasn't even dented by the end of it. It's _that_ durable." Chloe was _scary_ if he was honest; she had the same freakish strength as Granny-Tsunade and was a bit of a fighting nut. He wouldn't mind sparring with her again sometime. There were little stars in Tenten's eyes as she gushed over the thought, drawing a chuckle from Naruto. "Lee is being considered for the mission," he pointed out. "Maybe we can snatch up a sword or two for your collection from their armoury, if you join?"

"I am _so_ in! What's the mission?"

"Well, that was quick." Miria said in amusement, as she and the twins sealed away their claymores into their palms again.

"It's a search and rescue mission." Alicia explained.

Miria then added with more detail, "the teams Naruto is taking will be infiltrating the headquarters of the enemy and extract trainees and any silver-eyed woman you see, clearing the way for Naruto to blast the Organization with a Bijuudama. Also, these trainees use swords like ours, but they're blunt. They also keep a sharp one or two handy in the event of an… unexpected graduation, though. It happens more often than one would expect."

"Oh, and another thing: this mission is an S-rank." Naruto chimed in with a grin. "I'm paying ten million ryo up front, and another ten million for when the mission is done. So even if you don't get your hands on any new 'toys', you'll still be making a killing."

Naruto, his wives, and Team Konohamaru _swore_ they heard a 'cha-ching' in the background as Tenten gave him a charming smile. "Just let me know when we're heading out, then~!"

"We're just collecting the teams. Kakashi is going to see if he can get Kiba, Lee and Shino. A portion of Kumogakure's Team Samui is already coming with and so is Team Ebisu and Team Asuma." He gestured towards Konohamaru and his friends as he mentioned them. "Samui and Omoi are going to be calling the shot, seeing as how they have experience with these kinds of missions."

"What happened to their third member?" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

"Naruto married her and knocked her up." Miria answered for him with an exasperated sigh. She wasn't bitter about him bringing her into the fold, anymore, but she was still admittedly jealous of the redhead for having another kid on the way. "She is having her second kid, now."

Tenten, Konohamaru, and his friends all looked _very_ surprised to hear that.

Naruto let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I would have used more tact than that, but, yes. I married Karui and am now having a second kid with her."

"Huh… If anyone, I would have expected Temari or Kurotsuchi," Tenten muttered thoughtfully.

"Why Temari? Aren't she and Shikamaru a thing? No... more importantly, why Kurotsuchi? She thinks of me as nothing more than 'minion',"

"Because she's got a massive crush on you," Moegi pointed out. "I think that's just her way of showing affection…? You're literally the _only_ one she calls that."

"She thought I was a messenger ninja when we first met, because I was still a genin." Naruto deadpanned. "Of course she would call me that… I _never_ did get promoted beyond genin, now that I think about it."

"Again, you're the _only_ one she calls that…" Moegi repeated. "Most people suspect that she thought you were cute. Especially now..."

"Right... uh… um… okay." Naruto just gave up and shrugged. He honestly had no idea how to respond to that. "Tenten, got any clothes that closely resembles to what I use to wear? I don't want there to be too much orange this time around, but I kinda miss what I used to wear."

"I'll see what I can dig up," she replied with a friendly smile.

"Alright!" then he turned to Miria and the twins, "Did you girls find anything you want to buy? Money is _not_ an issue."

"I'll look around," Miria said with a smile of her own as Tenten scampered off. She then followed the bun-haired brunette, figuring she was heading off to the clothes.

"We, will look around, as well." Alicia said after Miria, with her sister Beth nodding in agreement. The two of them followed after Miria as well. They might as well follow after someone they were more familiar with.

"Okay. Be on your best behavior you two." Naruto called after them. Then he looked to Team Esibu and smiled. "So… Konohamaru, I heard you were trying to emulate me. Care to share some of your exploits?"

He and Moegi grinned widely, clearly proud of themselves. Udon, however, was more guiltily so.

* * *

Nina and Rafaela couldn't help but be amazed as they wandered the streets of Konoha. It was just so _different_ from what they were used to. The former had heard the rumours that Naruto was from a different continent, and even though he himself confirmed those rumours were true, a _big_ part of her doubted the legitimacy of his words. Not anymore. She believed him entirely now.

She never would have thought that she would see the lands beyond 'this world'. Or rather, her continent. But she did and she was astonished. Amazed. Taken aback. Everything was so very different, yet, at its core everything was somehow the same.

"I never thought I'd see so many stores in one place!" Nina said in amazement. "This place is so huge, too! How the hell does anyone call it a village?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Rafaela said, taking in the sights with well hidden awe. "He was not exaggerating about its size. It's easily five times the size of the Holy City"

Nina stopped, staring at one store in particular. The Toad Sage's Paradise? How curious... "Is it just me or do you sense Glinda's group in there?"

Rafaela brought her attention to the store in question. Then blinked. "Huh. 'The Toad Sage's Paradise'? Isn't Naruto a sage?" she asked, more to herself than to Nina.

"I… don't know?" Nina cocked her head to the side. A curious look was on her face as she regarded the store's name. "It was mentioned in his book that his mentor 'pervy-sage' was a Toad Sage. Though I have no idea _what_ a toad sage is." Nina blinked and looked to her companion and asked, "Do you think that store has anything to do with Naruto or his late mentor?"

"Perhaps…? I'm immeasurably curious, now…" the eyepatch-wearing blonde replied. "Let us find out, then…" She then turned on her heel and unknowingly made her way to the shop that would rob her of what little innocence she had left. Nina followed after her, unknowingly about to share the same fate as the one-eyed woman.

The instant she entered, Rafaela swore her cheeks were lit ablaze as they invented a new shade of red. The things she saw boggled her still relatively pure mind as Glinda, Agatha and Betty giggled up a storm, filling up several bags with implements of sexual doom. Her one good eye blinked owlishly when she thought she saw an outfit or two among those… those things!

"Oh… my... " Rafaela heard Nina say beside her. The younger blonde felt weak in the knees, feeling a similar effect to poor Rafaela at the sight of all these lewd items hanging on display. "I never thought I'd see something like those in a store… except maybe in Nash... b-but, even then…" She trailed off. Several outfits also caught her eye - some stranger than others, but all of them were clearly for the bedroom. "...what kind of outfit has _this_ kind of exposure? Aren't undergarments _meant_ to keep your genitals hidden?"

"You've clearly not tried on a wedding dress," Rafaela muttered. Having been married in a church within her homeland, she was notably less surprised. But what she saw here was damaging to what was left of her innocence. She could _feel_ it being chipped away the more she stared at the lewd tools being proudly displayed on the walls. But, despite how much she wanted to tear her eye away from them, Rafaela just couldn't.

Glinda giggled upon seeing the new arrivals and couldn't help herself. "Like what you see~?"

Rafaela turned even redder as she finally managed to tear her gaze from the wall and gave the white-haired awakened being the flattest look she could muster. "I am _not_ going to dignify that with a response." she huffed and took a brief look around; and making damn sure her eyes did not lay on those… those _things_ having on the walls. "What… _is_ all of this, anyway?!" she asked, wildly gesturing to all the assortment of objects and clothes that are being displayed.

" _Those_ would happen to be called 'sex toys'," Agatha answered. "Apparently you can use them in the bedroom, or on those lonely nights to alleviate your own sexual frustrations."

"And those would be clothes," Betty added, gesturing to the sexy lingerie and kinky uniforms. "The lingerie can be used to make yourself look more enticing. The other clothes are used for roleplaying. There's quite the assortment of clothes here."

"I noticed." an uncharacteristically amused Nina said. Then something caught her eye. It was purple, it was shaped like a dick, it was a metre long, and it is attached to a handle of a baseball bat. The absurdity of the thing almost made her bust a gut laughing. "W-w-w-wha-wha-what is that?!" Nina asked, pointing at the purple coloured thing while trying her damned best to keep herself from laughing her ass off.

From behind the counter, Emi looked at the object in question, and smiled in amusement. " _That_ is called 'The Penetrator' - it's a metre long dildo attached to a baseball bat. It's pretty absurd, I know, but there is just something so satisfying about whacking someone over the head with a metre long dildo…"

Nina blinked at that. So a dildo is what it's called? A weird name if one were to ask her.

"Are you planning on buying one?" Emi asked, looking back to the silver-haired woman with a quirked eyebrow.

Nina shook her head. "No. No, I'm not."

"Same here." Rafaela added. There was _no_ way in hell she was going to _touch_ the damn thing.

"Noted," Emi giggled. Clearly they had a case of nuns in a porn shop, here. These two were so puritanical it was almost comical. "Well, let me know if you need anything, then."

"We… uh… we will…?" Rafaela _slowly_ eased out of the shop, lest she be corrupted even _more_ by the sheer… lewdness of what was within this store. Thank the Twins her sister wasn't here. The woman can literally imagine Luciela pulling her back in and forcing her to look through the stuff!

Unfortunately for the one-eyed woman, Nina grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back into the store against her will. And to Rafaela's dismay there was a glint in her eyes as she looked at the naughty clothes.

"Actually, there _is_ something we can help us with." Nina looked at Emi with a devious grin. "We're looking for some rather… 'reactive' clothes, if you catch my meaning. Do you have any suggestions on what kind brings out our best assets?"

"Excuse me!?" Rafaela yelled at the ponytailed woman. Unfortunately, her little protest went ignored by everyone.

"How effective it is will ultimately depend on the guy you're trying to please," Emi replied with a giggle. "But, I'll see what we can do. As you can see, we have _quite_ the selection to choose from~!"

"Indeed you do." Nina said as her devious grin grew wider. "The one we're trying to please is a little… kinky. He likes it when we're forward and honest with ourselves. And he also likes to roleplay. A lot."

"She's talking about the same guy as we were, by the way." Betty told the woman behind the counter. "As you said: he is pretty insatiable."

"He's also a lolicon, among other things," Glinda added with a giggle. "Forgot to mention that."

Emi raised her eyebrows at that. "A lolicon? He could get arrested if she's too young."

"The 'loli' in question is actually older than she looks." Rafaela pointed out in defense of her husband. "So, what is the age of consent here anyway?" she might as well get any potential misunderstandings out of the way before it gets out of hand.

"Thirteen," Emi replied looking at her oddly. "I take it you're not from around here. Most everyone knows that."

"They're with us, actually." Glinda said, "There is fifteen of us altogether. And like we mentioned before, we're foreigners. This is the first time we stepped inside of a Hidden Village."

"Even though said 'village' is roughly ten times the size of an actual village, and is more of a city. And the 'loli' as you like to call her, is over twenty years old and can change her appearance between looking like a thirteen year old, or an eighteen year old." Rafaela said; this was a partial lie. She wasn't going to tell this stranger that Riful is over five hundred years old, she had a feeling someone living that long wasn't common on this continent by a long shot. The only ones who _did_ live that long were the Tailed Beasts, but they weren't human, or awakened being…? Well, they _were_ demonic in nature, so maybe they are?

"Oh, okay," Emi replied, assuming this ability was either a kekkei genkai or that transformation technique she'd seen the ninja here frequently using. "That makes sense."

"Come on, let's pick out an outfit or two to wear." Nina said, trying to bring Rafaela's attention back to _why_ they are staying in this store in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, in Tenten's shop, the blond in question chuckled as Alicia and Beth were busy showing off their new outfits. Both twins were now decked out in matching, black, shoulderless yukata, decorated in pink and silver. These outfits were about a size too small, and as a result, showed off a bit more of their thighs and bosoms than intended, but that only made them look even sexier. The silver brought out that of their eyes and the pink obi were tied in the back in a large bow, which Naruto found rather cute.

"Very nice, you two." Naruto complimented. "It's a bit small on you, but that just makes them hug you in all the right places~! It's a very good pick."

Alicia and Beth giggled at that, hugging their man. Naruto hugged them back and couldn't help but slip his hand underneath to give their nice asses a squeeze. He smiled, feeling naught but bare skin.

"Oh!" the blond chuckled. "You naughty girls~!"

"Only for you, Naruto-Sama~!" Alicia giggled mischievously.

"We picked these out for _your_ viewing pleasure." Beth said with an impish grin. She then leaned in, whispering into his ear, "and easy access~!"

Naruto chuckled, unable to help but notice his pants getting tighter. He leaned in and whispered into their ears, "Well, I most certainly approve of that~." Then he withdrew and asked, "do you girls want to buy anything else? As much as I love seeing you in those, I would not be opposed to letting you check out some more. What about you Miria, dear? Did you see something you like?" he asked, calling out to his wife.

The woman in question blushed as she nodded with a smile, a little, red bundle hugged to her chest. "It's a surprise~!"

"Aw, and here I wanted to see what you bought for yourself." he teased her with a grin.

"Oh, you will~!"

The blond's imagination ran wild at her tone. But he composed himself before it could go _to_ wild. "If you want to buy some more, then go right on ahead. Money is not an issue." he told her, before saying aloud as an afterthought, "I wonder where Tenten is?"

"Still digging through storage for clothes," Moegi replied. She then turned to Miria and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with in the meantime?"

"Trying to win your way into the family?" the brunette asked, giving her a suspicious look.

"To be fair, can you blame me?" The strawberry blonde giggled, much to the surprise of Udon and especially Konohamaru. She then leaned in and whispered into Miria's ear, "I know just the thing to make a man go crazy for you, by the way. A few candles here and there, laced with aphrodisiacs… That nice, little dress I saw you snatching up… There are quite a few possibilities, if you'll let me help~!"

Well, if nothing else, she just earned herself some brownie points… Miria thought about it for a bit, then nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

Naruto sighed, before chuckling in exasperation. "I foresee a _long_ night in the near future," he muttered to himself. And with that blessing of fertility Neideen gave him, he's almost guaranteed to impregnate his lovers, now. Huh… for some reason, he had a feeling he'd forgotten about something. Something _very_ important… He shrugged. Well, if it was important, it would come to him, eventually.

He blinked and curiously looked up at the ceiling. Did he just hear the Twin Goddesses giggling, or was that his imagination...?

"Sorry that took so long," Tenten called out, scampering on up to Naruto and inadvertently derailing his train of thought. "It took a while, but I managed to find a few things you might like."

"Alright," the blond replied with a smile. He then looked to Alicia and Beth, "I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" The twins nodded and continued looking around to find something else they wanted. Naruto, meanwhile, took the small pile of clothes off Tenten's hands and followed her to a small changing room.

Several minutes later, Naruto stared at his reflection in a mirror. The clothes Tenten picked out for him were very reminiscent to his old outfit, but they were refreshingly different, as well. He had the burnt orange pants, but now they came with a light, black coat with a high collar and orange zipper. Surprisingly, Tenten had found a red armband with the Uzumaki crest, as well, which went well with his coat. He should know, because he's currently wearing it on his left sleeve. He wore a pair of black boots to finish off the look. Looking down in his hands, the blond was holding onto a black, elastic headband with a metal plate bearing the leaf village insignia. Naruto wasn't so sure about it. He's pretty sure he can get arrested for impersonating a ninja, even if he use to be one.

Well, if anything, it was the thought that counts. He'll take it with him as a souvenir, but not wear it, just in case.

Nodding to himself, Naruto turned around and exited the changing room. There he met an expectant Tenten waiting for him. While she was disappointed to see the blond was not wearing the headband, the young woman was glad to see that he had not completely discarded it.

"So? What do you think?" She asked him, leaning forward with an eagerness she had long since forgotten.

Naruto looked over himself again, before looking at her again with a wide grin. "I love it! You know your stuff, Tenten. You wouldn't happen to have a copy of that coat I briefly wore, when I fought Pein do you?" what can he say? It's a reverse coloured version of the coat, his dad wore. And it was awesome! He would love to wear it again.

"I'll look around," Tenten replied with a wide grin. "We might still have one or two in stock. That's a fairly popular item, nowadays."

"I'll bet." the blond chuckled. "I'll go look for Miria, Alicia and Beth in the meantime."

"Alright," Tenten replied with a giggle. She'd seen where Miria was snooping around and knew _full_ well what that woman was looking for.

As the bun-haired brunette went off to search for said coat, Naruto chuckled and headed off to see where Alicia and Beth were, wondering what they would think of the new outfit. It didn't take him long to find the twins; they were in the ninja section for women. They were already in the midst of looking through clothes, but hadn't found anything to their liking yet.

"Looking for something in particular?" he asked, giving Alicia and Beth a warm smile.

The twins jumped in surprise at hearing their husband's voice and turned to look at him. Their eyes went wide slightly when they saw his new getup, and the corners of their lips quirked upwards in a tiny, but approving smile.

"That looks good on you~!" Alicia said.

"We're just looking for souvenirs," Beth answered.

"Thank you, dear." Naruto said in response to Alicia's compliment, then he turned to Beth and asked. "Do you want me to help you?"

"These outfits are rather strange," Alicia said, looking at the display.

"I'm not a fan of green," Beth muttered, she reached out and rubbed the fabric between her fingers. "The material is nice though - durable, but soft and comfortable."

"You can get them in different colours, you know." Naruto pointed out to Beth. "And, yeah, they can be strange for you. There was one person I knew way back that wore a mini-skirt, fishnet top and shorts, and a long trench coat. And nothing else."

"I'm sure you'd enjoy that," Beth giggled.

"She actually scares me," Naruto muttered, blushing up a storm. She was one _hell_ of a fuck, that night she offered herself as tribute to keep him from turning Konoha _back_ into a crater, but to this day, she still terrified the blond. "She was the one I said that Ophelia reminds me of."

Both Beth and Alicia furrowed their brow in thought. Then their eyes showed realisation. "...Ohhhhhhhh."

"Yeah," then he cleared his throat and looked at the clothes. "So, let's see what we can get you girls, no?"

"Alright!" the twins chirped in adorable unison.

After a few trips back and forth between various isles of this section of the store, Naruto found himself sitting and waiting in front of the dressing rooms. When the twins emerged, Alicia was wearing a trench coat over a sleeveless, midriff-bearing, high-collar top; form-fitting short shorts; and a pair of matching, knee-high boots - all in black. The top ended just below her breasts and had a zipper in front and the outfit as a whole left nothing to the imagination. Beth wore an almost exact copy, but with a short skirt instead of shorts - one that was clearly intended to be worn with shorts underneath, as it had long slits up either side, thus showing off _just_ enough thigh to give some old people a heart attack.

Naruto knew she was wearing nothing underneath, as well, even without the giggle she gave him when he looked at the garment in question. Well, if nothing else, she'd be easy to pass off as a seduction expert.

"Well," he chuckled, giving the bombshells in front of him a sly smirk, "you ladies certainly know how to drive a man crazy with your wiles~."

"Only when it's you, my love~!" Alicia giggled.

"Do you like them?" Beth asked, turning in a full circle to give him a full 360 degree of her entire outfit.

"I most certainly do," he answered. "Do _you_ like it, though? We still have plenty of time to look for other clothes."

Beth and Alicia exchanged looks before looking back to their husband to simultaneously say, "We do, Naruto-Sama~!" suddenly, they became a blur of motion before the twins appeared at either side of him; they both took an arm each and hugging him to their bosom.

"They are comfortable too," Beth started.

"But we would not be opposed," Alicia continued directly after her sister.

"To having some casual clothes as well." Beth finished.

"What you're wearing _can_ be used for casual clothes too, you know." Naruto pointed out. "I use to wear my shinobi uniform on my work and off days. The same can be said for what you're wearing, now."

The twins shared a look again. Then they looked back to Naruto, with Alicia saying. "Okay. This will do."

"Alright," he chuckled and gave the sisters a loving kiss on the lips. "Let's go find Miria, eh? And hope Moegi isn't being troublesome for her." speaking of Moegi, where was her teammates? Shouldn't they be around somewhere?

* * *

Outside of Tenten's shop, Konohamaru and Udon were outside standing guard. With how famous the boss is, it would be a matter of time before someone catches wind that he is back and forms a crowd to try and get his attention. How those kids and fangirls didn't form a mod yet was beyond them but they were thankful for a little peace and quiet.

Of course, since Tenten was a member of Team Guy, it was just a matter of time before that piece and quiet would come to an abrupt end.

"YOOOOOOUTH!"

In the form of Tenten's, very eccentric, and enthusiastic former teammate, Rock Lee.

* * *

Inside of the shop, Alicia and Beth jumped in surprise upon hearing a loud, but enthusiastic voice pierce through the peace and quiet. Naruto was just as surprised, though unlike his girls he didn't jump. "Well…" he chuckled with amused exasperation, "it seems the final member of Team Guy is close by."

"...Who _is_ that?" a bewildered Alicia asked. This was _the_ very first time she felt such an emotion. At least to this degree.

" _That_ is Rock Lee." the blond answered, he kept his eyes on the entryway to the building, even as he heard Tenten's dismayed cry in the background. "Don't let his appearance deceive you. While he is a little… eccentric, and odd looking, he is a good person. He is one of the best hand to hand specialists Konoha has to offer too." he smiled widely and let out another chuckle. "If we're lucky he will just keep on running. If not… well… do try to be patient with him."

Luckily for the twins, Konohamaru and Udon, kept Rock Lee steered clear of the shop; the two friends directed him to the Hokage who was in fact looking for him. They left out _why_ Kakashi was looking for him, though.

"YOSH! THANK YOU, KONOHAMARU AND UDON! I SHALL FIND HOKAGE-SAMA AND SEE WHAT HE NEEDS OF ME! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I SHALL RUN FIFTEEN MORE LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

To the bewilderment of almost everyone in the building, they heard Rock Lee's footsteps fading away in the distance. So their relatively innocent minds were left… _partially_ unexposed to the weirdness, that was Rock Lee.

"Well… it seems we know where Konohamaru and Udon are… poor guys." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. Alicia and Beth were understandably, unamused, and they slowly looked at the young man in the grip of their arms. They wanted _him_ to join them on this mission? "He's weird, but one hell of a ninja," Naruto chuckled. "Not quite sure how, mind you, but his effectiveness in combat is almost legendary. Just don't get him drunk. That results in some scary shit, I hear."

"Noted," Alicia and beth both muttered nervously.

"Alright, _now_ let's go find Miria." he chuckled. With that Naruto guided Alicia and Beth along as he sought out his wife and Moegi.

* * *

Just shy of an hour later, Naruto was impressed to see that Kakashi had managed to round up everyone he wanted to bring back. It would appear that Ino was the one who'd convinced Kiba and Shino. Though the blonde had a prideful, mischievous grin that screamed all sorts of naughtiness, the three of them were tight-lipped as to how she'd managed that. Naruto had a bad feeling, though he had no idea why he had it. Maybe it was because this was Ino he was thinking about here; that woman tended to get up to some mischief whenever she didn't get her own way.

Alongside Team Asuma and Team Ebisu, as well as Lee, Tenten, Kiba and Shino, Naruto and his fifteen guests were there, ready to go.

"Well, I be damned. You actually got everyone I wanted." Naruto said. He then turned to Kakashi and asked, "Were they debriefed on what this mission entails?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. They were. But, I'll go over it with them again… just in case." He then gave the teams that were assembled before him a hard look, one that was fitting for a Kage and to get their attention. "Naruto will be in command for this mission. When you all reach this other continent, do as he says as he is practically a Kage over there. Do not antagonise the women living with him, either. If the rumours that some of them are human-eating demons are true, then getting on their bad side will be the last mistake you'll ever make."

"One of them is strong enough to fight the Five Kage and win." Naruto added. "And she's a streaker, too. But don't let her appearance deceive you. She _will_ kill you if you piss her off."

"Of course _you_ of all people would find a way to get women like that to fall for you," Kiba chuckled knowingly. "You have a way with befriending people who are trying to kill you at the time. Hell, I'm honestly surprised that Kaguya _wasn't_ one of them."

Naruto gave him a sheepish grin at that. "I won't argue with that. It's practically a common occurrence, now. Uh… what else… oh yeah, the ones with the silver eyes are hybrids. I'll let you guess who _aren't_ the hybrids… well, aside from the kids there."

Kakashi blinked and slowly looked at Octavia, Agatha, Glinda and Europa. Since, unlike the silver eyed women here, they were the only ones that didn't have that trait. Or their various shades of pale blonde, or silver hair, in Agatha and Europa's cases. Did that mean they were…? All four of them grinned at him mischievously. And the white haired Glinda went so far as to make her eyes change colour for a brief moment, just to confirm his thoughts.

The grey haired Kage felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead. All this time _four_ human-eating demons were wandering around Konoha...

"Oh, behave, you four," Naruto said with a chuckle. Then, he turned to Kakashi and said, "they're harmless, unless provoked. You have nothing to worry about. Believe me, if they'd caused any trouble, the whole village would have known about it, by now."

"Noted…" then, Kakashi went straight back to the point. "Before we go further off track, you're to follow Naruto's command. Listen to everything he says. Do not antagonise anyone living with him. As for the mission, it's an S-rank. And it's a Joint Operation with the Rebellion. Teams from the Konoha are to infiltrate the enemy headquarters, and extract any silver-eyed women and children they have in their clutches. At the same time, the rebellion will be engaging their forces to keep them distracted long enough for you to get in and get out."

"Take note that we have allies within the Organization." Miria said. "Fellow warriors that we have converted to our cause. There is a particular group you must avoid at all costs - silver-eyed warriors in red and black. While they are on our side, it is best if you don't engage them as they are some of the best of the best of their respective generations and they will be obligated to attack any intruders."

"Warriors in this Organization are ranked from Numbers 47 to Number 1," Naruto added, looking back to the Konoha teams. "To put it into terms you will understand, Number 47 is comparable to green horn Genins, to experienced Chunins. Number 1 is usually Kage-level. The majority of these warriors in red and black are former Number Ones who have been resurrected for the sole purpose of killing me."

"And yet you _still_ managed to get them on your side," Kiba said with a grin. "Seriously, can I borrow some of that charisma? I could use it."

"To be fair, they only got on my side because one of them could actually see into the future." the blond said with a hapless shrug. "She can actually talk to the local deities there, as well. And another is a champion of a local religion, interestingly enough… she's also a pervert of Jiraiya-Sensei's level, and has a thing for molesting people. Particularly girls that catch her interest."

"I'll make sure to steer clear of her, then," Tenten said with a nervous chuckle.

Naruto let out a sheepish laugh at that before he cleared his throat. "Right, before I go off track again: they're all dangerous, so you'd best avoid them. But if you are unlucky enough to walk into them, say you're friends of mine and they _should_ let you pass without a fight. Either that or the seer would let them know that you're coming thanks to her ability to see into the future. Just don't fight them. For the Love of the Sage. Do not fight them. Get in, get the trainees, and get back out that's all. Get it done, and there's an extra 10 million ryo for you all."

Receiving ten nods, Naruto responded with one of his own and a sigh of relief. "Alright," he said. "If you're ready, I can bring you there with the help of a teleportation seal I have at Morris. That's the name of the town we'll be staying at until further notice. We start the operation a few days from now." Mainly because he wanted to see the results of the self imposed mission Priscilla, Riful and Luciela took upon themselves. Once Isley is on their side, or permanently out of the way, then they can begin their approach to the Organization from the North. That and he wanted to get everyone else aligned with the rebellion off the field and under his protection. So that would take a few days to do.

"We're all packed up," Konohamaru declared proudly. It had only taken his team fifteen minutes to get everything together.

"As am I," Lee added with equal enthusiasm. Beside him, Tenten nodded.

One by one, everyone showed that they were ready to move out.

"Alright!" Naruto chirped. "Let's get going then!"


	28. Chapter 28

After evading Ophelia among others, much to said blonde's dismay and ever-growing irritation, two of Naruto's children popped a squat, side-by-side, in the seal chamber of the citadel. During their wait, Harja and little Teresa found that they had a surprising number of things in common.

'You didn't!" the blonde giggled after hearing what Harja had done last night.

"Kinda wish I didn't, now," her half-sister replied with a sheepish grin. "I always wanted to see what Daddy's home was like. And I blew it." he probably won't ever go back, if it didn't go over well. So she was hoping that wasn't the case. Then again, if it didn't go well, then it was probably for the best that she wasn't there, if only for her own safety.

"Daddy's very forgiving," Teresa assured. "Just give it time and be a good girl and he will come around."

"I certainly hope so," Harja sighed. "He was really upset, when I did what I did." it was totally worth it in her opinion though. She got dominated _so_ good~!

"He's been avoiding me entirely," Teresa pointed out. "I can't say I blame him, though, and I _certainly_ don't regret it~! I just wish I could have another round."

"Let's be sure we don't make him angry." Harja said, "I never seen him _truly_ angry, but if what he did to Pieta is any indication…" she trailed off with a nervous shudder. The Riful look alike hoped she would never see the day when her Daddy got real angry.

"Indeed," the blonde nodded. "I've heard many a tale of all the shit he's wrecked." After a moment of thought, she then turned to her half-sister and asked, "what say you to a partnership? We could work together to get on his good side." She grinned, adding to sweeten the deal, "I've also… acquired a copy of Icha Icha: Taboo, if you still wanna read it."

Harja cackled. "You and I will get along _swimmingly_ , I'm sure~!"

Teresa giggled and just as she was about to reply, there was a massive poof of smoke, startling the two and grabbing their attention.

"And bam! We're here!" an enthusiastic Naruto exclaimed as the smoke cloud dispersed. He didn't get much time to react when Teresa and Harja tackled him like a flying missile. "Ack!" it was so unexpected that the impact between the two of them knocked him flat on his back.

"DADDY!" they both cheered, immediately grabbing the attention of the new arrivals.

Naruto owlishly blinked and looked at the blonde and brunette, "Harja? Teresa? How long were you two there?"

"About an hour," Teresa chirped.

"I popped up about ten minutes later," Harja added.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle nervously at what these two in particular must have talked about in that amount of time. _"I sense another alliance from hell,"_ he thought. "Just don't get yourselves into any more trouble, understood?"

"Yes, Daddy!" they both replied in unsettlingly adorable unison.

"...Naruto, _how_ old are they?" a disturbed Ino asked, "they couldn't be your actual kids, right?"

"...eh, long story short: the genes between me and my wives have an… unusual side effect with the children. Harja actually just turned seven years old, Teresa here is the same age." he replied, gesturing to the girls in the order he introduced them. "They age a _lot_ faster than ordinary children. Both physically and mentally. So in a few years time, they'll most likely look like they are in their late teens and we're pretty sure they'll stop aging around there."

"Fascinating…" Shino replied, immeasurably curious. "So, why does Teresa look younger?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Naruto replied, gently pushing said daughters off of him so he can sit up. "We assume it's because the children I've conceived with hybrids have less youma influence than the 'awakened beings' as we call the ones who've turned into demons."

Kiba gave Agatha, Glinda, Europa and Octavia a distrustful look, "And are they still eating humans?" he cautiously asked.

"They don't have much of a choice, Kiba," Naruto pointed out. "But, we found an alternative. Artificial innards that are being home grown using my flesh and blood along with the remaining genes of any dead bandits we've fed them as the base."

"You're not proficient in using medical jutsu," a surprised Tenten said, "Who's the one doing it? You had to have had some help."

"It was Granny-Tsunade," Naruto answered, taking enjoyment in seeing their surprised faces. "What? You think she died in a ditch somewhere, after she left? She had to end up somewhere after vanishing off the face of the earth, after all."

"Lady Tsunade was here…? All this time?!" Tenten almost shouted. The bun haired brunette was the former Kage's biggest fan, so of course she was shocked as all hell to learn the famous medic was here all along.

"Give or take?" Naruto said with uncertainty. "Granny-Tsunade was on this continent just as long as I was. But she didn't make contact with me until two years ago. She, along with Shizune have been living here ever since."

"I see," Shino nodded. It would not be hard to assume that the former Hokage and her assistant are also acting as the doctors here.

Getting up and helping his daughters to their feet, _immeasurably_ thankful for the lack of an awkward boner, Naruto cleared his throat and created a few clones, before gesturing for the ninja from Konoha to follow him. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to get you all settled in, eh? My shadow clones will show you to your rooms while I check on everyone and tend to my kids. Feel free to ask them any more questions you might have. I'll let you know what's next when I'm done."

It was here that Harja _finally_ noticed that out of everyone, Naruto and Alicia and Beth were wearing different clothes. While everyone else, except for the teams from Konoha, was carrying several bags and scrolls on their person.

"...did you get a change of clothes, Daddy?" Harja asked, cocking her head to the side cutely. "Did you get us anything?"

"I did actually." Naruto answered. "But I'm not sure I want to keep it as a surprise or not."

"Oh!" Teresa's eyes grew wide, with stars seeming to replace her pupils, "do you have a stuffed toy of Uncle Kaku? Or one of Auntie Tabi?" despite her looking like a girl coming out of her pre-teens, Little Teresa was still a little girl at heart. And she _loved_ toys.

"Not yet," Naruto chuckled. "They were out, but I did find something I'm sure the two of you would like. I'll give it to you two later on, though." He then urged them to follow him out of the room as the clones tended to his guests and lovers.

He still had a day to go until Isley is either killed, or convinced to join the rebellion, so he might as well enjoy the break.

* * *

It didn't take long for several of Naruto's lovers to notice the strange chakra signatures popping up in the seal room, and as a result, many of them sought these signatures out, curious to see who their man had brought from the Elemental Nations. It didn't take long for those curious women to find who those signatures belonged to, and all of them were being led by a newly clothed Naruto and his clones.

Cynthia for one, was not pleased to hear that they were from Konoha, but kept it to herself. At the very least, these were old friends of his… and not the kind Sasuke and Sakura were, but _real_ friends… or at least friendly acquaintances - Team Ebisu were especially in the former category. Those three in particular were quite thoroughly on her good side as she chatted it up with them, hearing all about their campaign of vengeance.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed, laughing her head off.

"He looked like a smurf for months," Moegi giggled.

"I know, right?" Konohamaru replied, a proud grin on his face. "It was one of my greatest achievements!"

"I wish I was there to see that," the clone of Naruto that was with them chuckled. "How you got to him without anybody knowing was just as good as me painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight."

"I wouldn't go that far," Udon chuckled humbly, "We still have yet to achieve that particular feat."

"Not for lack of trying," Moegi giggled. "We would have gotten away with painting all those dicks too, were it not for that Inuzuka being called in, because his coworker had the flu."

"Not to mention we're respectable Chunin now," Udon added. "We don't get enough chances to do something like that. Plus we have to set an example to the newer generation."

"You can easily find ways to get around that," Naruto told him, "You can honestly use the excuse that you're testing the ANBU. I use to outrun every jonin and ANBU… except Iruka-Sensei. I _still_ haven't figured out how he managed to do it."

"We can't help you there," Konohamaru replied with a nervous chuckle.

"He even managed to catch all three of us after _every_ last prank we've pulled," Moegi added. "I still have no idea how."

"He sounds… like quite the character." Cynthia giggled.

"Oh, you have no idea." Naruto chuckled. "Iruka-Sensei… he was like the older brother I always wanted, but never had. He was the _very_ first person that acknowledged me, for me. He even saved my life back when I was just a failure of a trainee." and Cynthia knew he was using a term she would be more familiar with.

"So, Boss, is she another of your wives?" Konohamaru asked, gesturing pointedly at Cynthia and tried _not_ to stare at her ass.

"Yep!" Cynthia let out a playful squeal when Naruto reached around her waist and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Almost every girl here is a wife of mine, or has a 'friends with benefits' type of relationship with me… even they are mostly just playing the waiting game and getting used to the thought of spending the rest of their lives with me. Like I said before: my love life is hectic. But I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Duly noted," Moegi giggled impishly. "I'm happy for you, Onii-Chan."

"I can't help but wonder why you call him that," Cynthia said with a curious look. After reading Icha Icha: Legacy, among others, she was familiar enough with the term.

"Moegi actually called me that even when I was a young, and relatively inexperienced genin. Konohamaru and Udon called me 'Boss' for just as long." Naruto told his wife in case she got any wrong ideas.

"I see. They must hold you in high regard then." Cynthia said.

"I briefly taught them. I saved their lives from Pein. I saved them again and the entire world from Kaguya." Naruto pointed out to her.

"My hero~!" Moegi chirped playfully.

Naruto chuckled at that, "Whatever floats your boat, I guess." then he looked ahead. "I'm going to set up that simulation again. This time for myself. I got an… interesting character I want to try fighting."

* * *

Meanwhile, just south of the Dragonspire Mountains, the Crimson Guard found themselves staring down a particularly large group of youma.

Over the years, the Organization had tried sending them to Morris in fairly large groups, but every time, they were nearly wiped out by the patrols the Lord of Morris has set up along the borders and within the West itself. And the survivors fled with their tails between their legs and limbs chopped off. And with more and more being sent, only to be nearly wiped out, the survivors added up over time and formed a group of their own and a particularly smart youma or two was learning the routes the claymores would take when they're on patrol.

Only the fact that he had yet to send the likes of Galatea - or worse, Priscilla - on patrol had allowed them to live so far. The Crimson Guard, thanks to them learning Roxanne's yoki veil technique, went completely unnoticed by the large group. Even though they were right in the open. The poor fuckers literally didn't know what hit them until it actually happened.

Hysteria appeared in the midst of them like a mirage, and limbs went flying, Cassandra leaning back so unnaturally and started moving back and forth like a pendulum; heads and limbs were sliced and diced into many slim pieces. Like slabs of meat. Chloe appeared above another and heads rolled off. Licht and Lutecia suddenly appeared in the midst of another part of the group, and a spray of purple blood gushed out of fatal gashes dealt to them. Soon, purple gore flowed like a river from the battlefield as every last one of them was wiped out.

"That's the last of 'em," a grouchy Neideen declared, whipping the blood off her sword with a satisfied sigh. If nothing else, this served as a _wonderful_ outlet for her sexual frustration. Seriously, the blond fucker _left_ her hanging! After she waited patiently for her goddamn turn! When she got her hands on him, she was going to fuck him. She was going to fuck him until he couldn't move. She was going to fuck him until he was in a God. Damn. Coma. By the end of it!

She sighed again, wishing she could have wringed that warrior's neck for interrupting them… she was more at fault in hindsight, but that would not have gone over well. Then again, that woman was rather cute. What was her name, again? Nik? Nake? Nike! It was Nike!

Perhaps she could give her a nice spanking when next they met? Suddenly, Neideen cackled maniacally, prompting the other warriors present to give her a wide berth. Yes, that sounded lovely~!

Raftela looked to Sistina, and noticed how… put off she was. "Is there something the matter?" she asked.

"You remember that original vision of mine?" Sistina replied. "The one where you all were wiped out by Naruto?"

Neideen frowned, pulled from her train of thought. "Yeah?"

Miranda frowned sympathetically. "What about it?"

"This is where that took place," Sistina shuddered at the memory. "In my original life, that was the last thing I saw, before I died. Undine's team would have been right there," she pointed at the spot Roxanne was standing, between two corpses of youma that were bisected from the waist. "Undine was in front, flanked by Zelda on the left, Deneve on the right. Originally, they were the ones who'd wiped out the youma here. It… it was a terrible, bloody fight; they were relentless. Zelda was the last one standing by the end of it, and had gravely injured no less than _half_ of the survivors among you before going down… then Naruto appeared and… you all know what happened next." She shivered. "I… I need to get out of here before I get overwhelmed. I'm _still_ having nightmares from that!"

"It's _that_ bad?" a surprised Cassandra asked.

Sistina gave the elf-eared woman a haunted look, "Cassandra, the awakened beings we fought absolutely _pales_ in comparison to the beast Naruto turned into. Believe me. You do _not_ want to be on his bad side, even in this timeline. Ever; and the version we've met is the _tame_ one!"

"Noted…" Cassandra muttered nervously. She can certainly say that she liked _this_ version of the blond. She then let out a sigh. "I can't thank you enough for saving our asses. Now, let's get out of here… so, where is the path of least resistance to Morris?"

"We just keep following this path." Sistina answered. "There will be no border patrols, or any teams passing by here for the next week or so."

With that, the unit got up and started moving a little further down in search of a more comfortable place to take a rest.

Feeling there was a bit of gloom and doom in the atmosphere, Sistina took a deep breath and drifted into a trance, "IN THE FUTURE!"

"Oh by the Twins, no!" Cassandra wailed in despair. She lasted for so long!

"THE YOUTH OF THE WORLD SHALL SPEND EVERY WAKING MOMENT FIDDLING AROUND WITH THE MAGIC WINDOW, TRYING TO SLAUGHTER GREEN PIGS WITH ANGERED POULTRY AND A SLINGSHOT!"

* * *

Back in Naruto's bedroom, Harja and Teresa sat on the bed, nervously looking at their father as he put up a privacy seal. The blond in question let out a sigh, mentally preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have.

This was going to be awkward and they _all_ knew it... but it had to be done.

"You both know why you're here, don't you?" he said without turning to look at them.

"Uh… yeah…" Harja muttered, averting her gaze.

Teresa looked and sounded equally nervous. "Yes, Daddy, we do."

"Good. I am, frankly, very angry with you two." he finally turned to them and narrowed his eyes, "Do you have _any_ idea what you two did? Tch. What am I saying? Of course you two know what you did. You raped me."

They flinched at that, "We're so-" Little Teresa tried to say, she but was kept from finishing her sentence by Naruto.

"Shut up. And stay quiet. You will speak when I say you can speak." the blond, gently, yet firmly told his daughter. They both flinched again, looking about ready to cry. "Now, do the two of you _know_ what you did? What was wrong? And more importantly _why_ it was wrong?"

"Yes, Daddy," they whimpered. Never in their young lives had they seen him so stoic, and they both knew he was right.

"You Never. _Ever_. Force yourself on someone like that, Harja! Teresa, you may have seduced my clone but that didn't mean he, and in turn _I_ wanted it. Nonconsensually forcing yourself, or seducing someone that doesn't want to engage in sexual activity, is rape. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," they repeated.

Naruto sighed, walking up to his kids. When he raised his hands, they flinched again, only to look at him with apologetic eyes when they felt him ruffling their hair. "I'm sorry for not being more careful," he said. "This is partially my own fault and I now have a responsibility to help." the words that were told to him by the Twin Goddesses, that Little Teresa would fuck him again, rang in his mind. And if she wanted to plow him, then chances are Harja wanted to do the same. "I'll see what I can do but for now, there's something I'm going to need to give you..." With a poof of smoke, Naruto unsealed a pair of books.

Harja and Little Teresa looked at him oddly. They were able to read the books, due to their familiarity with Naruto's language: A Guide to Parenthood, they both said.

"Daddy, what are these books?" Harja asked.

"I'm not as ignorant as you think," he blandly told them. "You may be half-human, but you're both part youma and part awakened, in your cases. Furthermore, you, Harja, told me you'd started your period, right?"

The brunette nodded.

"Chances are, the two of you will become pregnant," he said with a sigh. "If that's the case, you _will_ know what you're doing. Understood?"

Teresa blushed heavily. "She's not the only one," the blonde muttered nervously.

Naruto groaned, forcing back the primal urges those words drew out. After a moment, he calmed back down and told her, "I figured as much. Read these, learn everything you can. For the love of the Twins do _not_ tell anyone that you might be pregnant with your own siblings or how that happened."

The two of them looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

"Because, Harja, if Riful won't kill me then my other wives certainly will. And Teresa, if Clare won't kill me then your granny Teresa most certainly will. And if _they_ don't kill me, then Granny-Tsunade will do everything in her power to kill me and bring me back from the dead, _just_ to kill me all over again… multiple times. And trust me: she _can_ do that."

Both girls went pale as a sheet. The both knew Riful wouldn't kill him, but the others were… another story… and they were dead, too, if that happened.

"J-just so you know," Harja muttered, "Teresa and I are not the only ones who wanted a piece of you."

"I'm not surprised to be honest," Naruto said, taking a seat between the two of them. "Honestly, because of your youma instincts you both probably saw me as the 'alpha' here, and you've probably been exposed to my pheromones, among other things. On top of that, I'm the only guy here you've been all that exposed to, aside from your brothers and Father Isaac. Even Chronos and his former peers haven't been around all that much, not that I'd let them anywhere near you like that. Again, it's partially my fault."

Teresa and Harja shifted uncomfortably, their cheeks stained red. They couldn't help but swoon over how much their daddy cared for them, despite what they did. Naruto sighed, sensing how conflicted they were… how much they wanted to make him feel better.

"Anyway," he gave them both a small smile, "Earlier, I said I got you two something didn't I? Those books were part of it, but seeing as how you listened so well, you've earned yourselves a little reward."

Teresa and Harja perked up at that. Two more poofs later, they squealed at the sight of two nine-tailed fox plushies.

" **Oh, that's just embarrassing…"** Kurama muttered. **"I am not cute, damn it!"**

"Now," he turned to Harja. "Who else wants to make me a grandfather before my time?"

* * *

That night, in his bedchamber, an elderly, bald man tossed and turned as he swore he heard someone speaking to him.

" _Father Isaac…"_ the voices said, angelic ones the likes of which he'd never experienced. He groaned rolling over as his mind left his body.

His eyes burned at the sudden white light apparently invading his room. He groaned again, sitting up and trying to adjust to the sudden change in luminosity. After a moment, Isaac was able to actually see as he awoke afloat in a white void, two winged, unmistakable, and visibly pregnant women standing before him.

"I'm glad you could make it," one said with an impish grin.

Isaac jolted up, now back in his own bed, startling his many wives and a servant girl who was in the middle of a last minute cleanup. To them, only an instant had passed, but for him, it was a good thirty minutes.

"What's wrong, honey?" one asked, a redhead with blue eyes looking at her man with concern.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said with a sigh, patting her on the head. "It would appear that I have a very important task tomorrow, concerning the Lord of Morris. He has been a _very_ busy man, as of late."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto, Team Ebisu, and several of Naruto's lovers - most notably, Miria, Cynthia, and Clare - stood in the bailey of this citadel. The barrier was up already, with Naruto's hand pressed against it as he channeled his chakra into the simulation. He was making some last minute adjustments. He didn't want Team Ebisu, or anyone else for that matter, to know just _who_ they were going to face, not yet at least.

"So, what's this simulation you got going on here, Boss?" a very curious Konohamaru asked.

"It's a way to train without having to deal with anything life threatening." the blond answered, "Of course, if you die in said simulation, or fail the mission that was assigned to you, then it stops. It can be about anything. From real people to fictional ones."

His eyes shined at that. "Woah… really?" an awed Konohamaru asked. When the blond looked at him from over the shoulder and nodded, he tried very hard, and succeeded to not gush.

"It's almost done," Naruto added, turning back to the barrier. "I just have a thing or two to get through… aaaaaand… done!"

"Who are they going to fight?" Cynthia asked as she peered at the barrier that began to clear up. The pigtailed blonde was able to see the landscape was a desert wasteland. It reminded her of Sutare to be honest.

"That will be a secret." the Uzumaki Patriarch replied with a mischievous grin. "Team Esibu, I won't be saying _anything_ about this simulation."

The three man team exchanged looks at that. Then Moegi, who suddenly felt nervous about partaking in this, asked, "So… we're going in dark?"

"Yes. As Chunins you three should know there are missions where you have little to no intel. This simulation will be one of them." Naruto answered. Then he took his hand off the barrier, took a few steps back, and beckoned the chunin team to come forward. And they did. Just before they entered, Naruto gave them all a warning. "Once you step inside, you won't be able to come back out until the simulation ends. Either by winning the fight or by being defeated yourselves. Should someone take what would be a lethal blow, they will be put into a death-like state until the simulation ends. Any questions?"

The three of them were silent, giving him determined looks as they stood before him at attention.

"Alright," Naruto said nodding in approval. "Your enemy will not be holding back, so go in with the intent to kill." He stepped aside and added, "just walk in and the simulation will start."

Without another word, they did just that…

When Team Esibu walked through the barrier and into the simulation, they were struck by an almost scorching heat. Reflexively, they shielded their eyes from the blaring sun and cautiously looked around for the opponent they were meant to face here. But…

"...I don't see anyone." Undon said, squinting through his glasses.

"Whoever they are, they must be hiding." Konohamaru pointed out. "Let's move. Maybe we can get their attention if we're away from the barrier."

"It's better than nothing, at least." Moegi sighed, reaching out with her chakra sensory.

With that plan, the team of three cautiously ventured out into the desert waste. They kept their senses sharp, listening for any disturbance in the soil. In the wind. Anything. So far there was nothing. But when they got twenty steps in, they sensed it. No… they _felt_ the disturbance. And it was coming directly behind them.

As one Team Esibu turned on the heels of their boots and found someone with his back to them. He was wearing all black, and had a helmet covering the entirety of his head and face. Moegi furrowed her brow in confusion. This person's chakra felt like Onii-Chan's, but... different… darker… more corrupt?

"Onii-Chan…?" she said uncertainly.

The masked figure chuckled malevolently. "Sorry, kid," he said, slowly turning towards them; his eyes, seen through the eye sockets, were glowing a bloody red. "Your 'boss' isn't here to save you."

"Stay on your toes!" Konohamaru barked. "If this is a corrupt version of the boss, we'll need to work together to take him down!"

"Teamwork?" the corrupted version of Naruto scoffed, "How cute."

* * *

Outside of the barrier however, the _real_ Naruto was getting ripped into by his wives. All of whom were _not_ amused that he had those kids go and try to kill him.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Cynthia yelled, shaking Naruto around like a ragdoll with an outraged expression on her face.

"Partially," he replied. "This is a weaker version of my dark side from a long time ago. They'll do fine." he nurfed the guy a _lot_ , he wasn't THAT sadistic. But this opponent knows a lot of the things he knows, so, unless they take him seriously from the very start then they'll get through him fine. "I made him _roughly_ as strong as I was during the chunin exams. Seeing as how they're all chunin, they should be able to beat him easily, so long as they don't underestimate him."

"How much does he know?" Clare asked, staring at what has to be the evil version of her husband. She didn't like him. That fake imitation. Not one bit.

"Plenty to give them a hard time," he said. "He cannot summon or use the Rasenshuriken, let alone the more powerful variants. He can't transform, either, but he does know several elemental techniques, Kage Bunshin and some weaker Rasengan variants." the dark version of him also knows the Big Ball Rasengan, even though he didn't know how to do it back then. But given he still had enough chakra to rival several Jonins back then, the Big Ball Rasengan would be more than enough to cause some serious damage.

And he _was_ lying about him not being able to transform. For the most part. He can still use the version one of Kurama's chakra cloak, but would go berserk if he goes into the version 2 state.

"You're lying," an equally pissed off Miria said, "If I remember right, you could still use the stage 1 version of Kurama's cloak. I don't know how many tails you could use back then, but considering you went berserk if you ever went past three…"

"...I was hoping I could get away with not mentioning that."

At that, Miria, Clare, Cynthia and plenty of his other lovers gave him a flat stare. "Naruto, I _know_ you. I'm not stupid." Miria told him.

* * *

"MOVE!" Konohamaru yelled.

Mogei and Udon leapt to the left, and Konohamaru leapt to the right. They avoided the rasengans that struck the ground they were once at. The ground shook, and a cloud of smoke enveloped the crimson-eyed blond. They didn't too much time to recover however, as three shadow clones emerged from the smoke, to the right with two kunais in their hands. Scowling Konohamaru put his fingers in a cross seal and summoned three clones of his own with a cry of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The three clones of Konohamaru leapt at the clones of the imitator, taking out two kunais of their own and engaged them in a deadly dance of blades and kicks.

On the other side, Moegi got in front of Udon protectively as she stared down two clones herself. Water wasn't going to be effective here, due to the severe lack of moisture. But it was an option. Earth, on the other hand, would be more effective due to where they are in this simulation. As the clones charged, she cast her technique.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" With that shout, the sand beneath the cones' feet turned into a river of mud, slipping them up and sending them back.

Udon was not idle, taking advantage of their vulnerability with a technique of his own: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The clones were to busy trying to steady themselves in the mud. By the time they realised what peril they were in, the great ball of flaming death was already on top of them. They literally went up in smoke on contact.

The instant those clones were gone, Moegi and Udon engaged the ones fighting Konohamaru. They didn't notice that the original 'fake' Naruto inconspicuously missing when they ran past the smoke cloud.

The blond in question was watching Team Esibu from a relatively safe distance, using his clones to see what they were capable of. From what the memories told him, Moegi and Udon weren't all that impressive. He wouldn't have to use the one tailed cloak if this was all they were capable of. But Konohamaru… the blond closed his eyes as a fresh wave of memories came to him… so that's now it is? Konohamaru used Kage Bunshin to fight his own and held him off long enough for Moegi and Udon to regroup with him.

Growling under his breath, the fake Naruto took out several kunai and went to get the drop on them while they were still unaware.

Being a sensor-class, Moegi just managed to detect his approach as she turned and yelled, "incoming at six o'clock!"

Seeing that he was exposed, Naruto didn't stop running and with a vicious growl threw his kunai at Moegi with the intent to kill. Get rid of the sensor and he would have an easier time killing these brats. Acting quick when he saw Moegi in danger, Konohamaru threw his kunais at the projectiles. All four collided in mid-air and rebounded off one another. Then the disguised Naruto and Konohamaru punched, each other's fists and tried to overpower one another.

"Not bad," Naruto begrudgingly complimented the chunin in front of him. "But just how much chakra can you spare?"

"I have more than enough chakra to take you down, faker!" Konohamaru growled. "Moegi! Udon! NOW!"

The young man and woman in question charged forth from just outside his field of vision, each attacking in from separate angles with a rasengan in hand. The masked blond quickly withdrew from Konohamaru to face this new threat, and in the blink of an eye he grabbed Udon and Moegi's wrists and forced their trajectory down at the ground instead of him. Nerfed he may be, but that didn't mean he was incapable of defending himself. After all, he knows the rasengan can be redirected if the person using that technique was grabbed by the wrist, just like any other lunge attack. Of course, that came with the risk of getting a rasengan to the stomach, but he knew what he was doing.

That unfortunately left him open to the _third_ rasengan. Curtsey of Konohamaru. By the time he faced the leader of the team, the young man already had the orb of spiraling death prepped. And drove it into his mask with a loud roar.

The blond had time to widen his eyes when the chakra sphere slammed into him. It started grounding away at his mask. Cracking it. Breaking it. Then it expanded and exploded, throwing the now de-masked blond off his feet and back several yards. He rolled back to his feet and glared at Team Ebisu, his face now exposed. And they were able to see the full extent of how different this one was to the Boss they all know. His eyes, the sclera, was black instead of white and the iris was blood red.

Moegi was the only one not surprised, his chakra signature was just too similar for this not to be some version of Naruto, a clearly evil and corrupt version, but the same guy, regardless. This realization, however didn't stop her from feeling unsettled by him looking ready to brutally murder the three of them.

Udon looked _very_ troubled. How were they supposed to beat the boss?! This man defeated Kaguya! There was no way they could win!

Konohamaru, while shocked, was the only one who glared at him defiantly, still ready to give this fight everything he had. "Don't worry, you two," he said, trying to reassure his teammates, "we got this! Just stay together and cover each other's backs!" Truth be told, he was partially saying this to himself, but he certainly wasn't going to disappoint the boss!

With a deep breath, Naruto slowly got to his feet and touched his forehead. "I suppose it can't be helped…" he growled viciously, then the blond's form was enveloped by a bubbling, crimson red, cloak with two tails and a pair of fox ears. As a result, Naruto's crimson eyes now resembled a fox's, and the whisker marks on his cheeks were thicker and pronounced. His nails lengthened until they became claw like. However, instead of charging at them like Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were expecting he made several more shadow clones to distract them. All of them were in the initial jinchuriki state.

While the clones rushed at the team of three, two stayed behind with the original and helped him with what he was planning to do. He needed to buy himself time to do this technique…

Konohamaru thinned his lips in determination and quickly took out two shuriken from his leg pouch. The Sarutobi threw them at the clones, and quickly went through hand seals, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" making two go to two thousand in a matter of seconds. The shadow clones were dispelled en masse by the barrage of shuriken. It was logic that caused them to be dispelled. The shuriken numbered in the hundreds and they struck the clones in various areas. Especially fatal ones. Cloak or not, taking a dozen shuriken to the head and heart will put a jinchuuriki down.

But that didn't mean they were taken care of. More clones rushed out of the smoke cloud en mass, while they took to the air to avoid Moegi's Doryuu Taiga in the event she tried to use it again; with the intent of overwhelming the team of Chunins.

* * *

Outside of the simulation the real Naruto was watching Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi with analytic eyes as they fought against the clones belonging to his evil self. While Team Esibu were busy fighting off the clones and dispelling them em mass, Naruto found they were not paying attention to the clones that are back with the original.

Now that he took a good look at them, Naruto found that his dark side was getting help in making a Rasengan. Only… it was getting bigger and bigger. Too big actually. It was beginning to grow to the size as a bijudama! It was made worse that no one from Team Esibu seemed to notice it, because of the smoke cloud that Konohamaru had inadvertently caused.

"Oh, that's not good." he said.

"What is not good?" one of his other lovers, Clarice, asked him with worry in her voice.

"Yami is about to show Team Ebisu his technique." Naruto answered, "If he uses it then they're finished."

Everyone looked at him when they heard that. "What technique does he have in his arsenal that can decide a fight in an instant?" a baffled Clare asked; this fake version of her love didn't have access to the Rasenshuriken, the Bijudama or any of his more destructive attacks. So what could the fake possibly have?

"Honestly… I have no idea." Naruto admitted, "While Yami is fake, he _is_ me. And I normally make new techniques on the fly. In all honesty, he can make new techniques on the fly as well."

Miria had to admit she was impressed with their teamwork. Moegi was beginning to reshape the very landscape around them in order to protect her teammates. The way she used her earth techniques was inventive. Moegi crushed several clones between two large slabs of rock and sunk them into the ground. They were dispelled almost instantly. Udon let out several giant fireballs that enveloped and dispelled several clones. And used fire as if it were a flamethrower to get rid of several more clones that were still in mid air. It wasn't long until they were able to dispel all of the clones Yami sent against them.

* * *

Unfortunately, the clones served their purpose.

Yami chuckled victoriously. "This is the end." he calmly declared. Then the cloud of smoke finally dispersed into the air now that there was no more clones being used to fuel it, every time they were dispelled.

The eyes of Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi grew wide in shock when they saw the _massive_ Rasengan being held above Yami's head.

"What is _that_!?" Konohamaru shouted in shock.

"Taikyoku Chōōdama Rasengan…" Yami answered, "While I distracted you three with my clones, I had two more to help me create this." he reared his arm back and grinned nastily at them. "Embrace your death!" then he brought his arm forward and threw the oversized rasengan.

Moegi and Udon tried in vain to erect a barrier of earth and stop the giant ball of swirling doom, but it ground through like a hot knife cutting butter. They stood no chance and soon enough, everything faded to white as the simulation ended.

"Well…" Naruto muttered as he approached the startled and discombobulated trio. "That was unexpected… I'll have to bear that in mind, next time I use him for a simulation. You three did pretty damn well, though."

"Just what was that fight?" Udon asked recovering just a bit more quickly than his peers.

"When Octo-Pops, the jinchuuriki from Kumo, trained me in strengthening my bond with Kurama and becoming a better Jinchuuriki, myself, he brought me to this place called the Falls of Truth, where I had to face my dark side - Yami, as I like to call him. The version you fought was a toned down one, though he seems to have retained my unpredictability." Naruto looked a bit sheepish as he added, "I took away his Sage Mode, his Rasenshuriken and a few other things, but then he went and invented a new Rasengan in the heat of the moment."

"That was your dark side?" Udon asked in bewilderment. He didn't think the Boss even _had_ a dark side! He was always so happy!

"Of course. All my anger, depression and hatred had to go somewhere." Naruto sighed, and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I just… repressed all my hatred and other negative traits and forgot about it. I was completely unaware of him until the Waterfalls of Truth."

Hearing that caused the women there to frown in concern. Cynthia took hold of his hand and asked, "Is he still there? Will he… show himself?"

Naruto nervously rubbed his arm and tried to draw the comfort from Cynthia by tightening his grip on her hand a slight touch. "Everyone has a dark side to them. It never really goes away. And as for Yami showing himself? He _already_ has. It was only once though… aside from the Waterfalls of Truth and Suna Incident, that is."

"Only once…?" an understandably horrified Miria muttered to herself. _When_ did he show himself? She would have noticed it!

Clare on the other hand felt the life blood drain from her face. Six years ago, when a Naruto clone confirmed Natalie to be dead, there was a dread in the air. It was suffocating. Like the life was being squeezed out of her. "P-Pieta…?"

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed. "Long story short, if you think that was bad? Yami is a thousand times worse. He has _all_ of my negative traits. All of my hatred, loneliness, and anger in one wrapped up package. He doesn't forgive, and he _will_ tear down all of your defenses and use your insecurities against you. Again, the version you saw was _really_ tame. I tried to limit him so Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon would be able to win, but if that new Rasengan he made up on the spot is any indication, it looks like I really underestimated him."

Naruto's aforementioned students frowned deeply at that. If what they fought really was a horribly nerfed version of this Yami, they shuddered to think about what the real deal was like - especially now.

"Well, I'm glad he's at least not in charge," Konohamaru muttered nervously.

"Truth be told, we were all in a dark place when the Suna Incident happened," Udon added, "so I'm sure we all know where you're coming from, at least to some extent."

Moegi sighed, grossing her arms and averting her gaze with a pout. "My only regret is that I wasn't there to help," she said dejectedly. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to find out and do everything in my power to make you feel better…" By any means necessary, one might add… At that point in time, she was a hair's breadth from razing the village herself; had she the chance, she probably _would_ have.

"A lot of us here have been in a dark place at one time or other, if you _really_ think about it." Naruto said with a deeply thoughtful look. "I think one or two women _are_ still there. Though it's not as bad as it use to be." he can even name four people off the top of his head, Clare, Miria, Ophelia and Priscilla. Two of whom are right beside him. Sighing, he ruffled Moegi's hair and said, "Don't beat yourself up about it. I appreciate the sentiment, but getting all worked up over something beyond your control is unhealthy."

The strawberry blonde blushed heavily and nodded.

Smiling, he then walked up to Miria and Clare, pulling both into a one-armed hug, before giving said women a peck on the cheek.

"You know… something just occurred to me…" Miria said.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked.

"If Sistina's original vision had come true, then 'Yami' would have shown himself again."

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed. "I think we can all thank our lucky stars that everything turned out differently… and Riful for her role in preventing that, even if that wasn't her intention."

"I never thought I'd actually be grateful for her hogging you to herself like that, but I agree," Clare sighed.

Naruto pecked her on the forehead. "Yeah… I can see why you'd be a bit salty about that… I gladly made it up to you, though~!"

The former Number 47 giggled. "More than I could ever put to words~!" Learning that she was pregnant with Little Teresa left her bouncing off the walls for weeks.

"Get a room you two." Miria chastised, though she had a playful smile on her lips. What could she say? Getting married to him after finding out she was pregnant with his kid had scared her, but at the same time it left her elated! Not to mention he let her name their first child after Hilda, and that left her extremely happy!

"Oh, I think we will get a room…" Naruto teased, then he proceeded to take the teasing a step further and added, "and I might get a few other women who were left wanting for so long to join in too."

Miria giggled, her cheeks burning. "Just so long as I'm one of them, you stud," she whispered into his ear, "I still want another baby~!"

"I might as well go and _give_ you that other baby." the blond grinned naughtily.

Meanwhile, poor Moegi could feel the heat coming off her cheeks. If this continued, she was liable to jump him right then and there, consequences be damned! Fortunately, the husband and wives were brought out of their teasing when a visibly uncomfortable Konohamaru cleared his throat, reminding them that they were in the presence of guests.

"Ah, sorry," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "It's hard not to get a little playful after living with each other and no one else for so long."

"It's… it's fine, Boss." Konohamaru looked anywhere but at them. "Just… be mindful, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Naruto chuckled again.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Father Isaac and a small entourage were seen approaching the citadel, catching the attention of several women living there. Naruto on the other hand was unaware of his new guests, due to the fact that he was helping the Konoha teams using the simulation to train. Many of them, such as Shino and Kiba were rusty. Ever since the Suna Incident there wasn't a lot of missions that required them to train extensively. Though they did train every now and again to make sure they didn't become to stagnant, Kiba and Shino had been working at the academy for years, which was not exactly a very intensive job, and Tenten was on her way to just calling it quits. That said, they had all gotten a bit soft over the years.

"Father Isaac!" Veronica greeted from the ramparts, "What brings you here?"

"I wish to speak to Lord Naruto about a matter pertaining to the Twin Goddesses," he replied with a polite smile.

"He's in the bailey with our new guests," Helen called out. "I'll let him know you wanna talk."

"Much appreciated!" Isaac called back. Also, there were these new guests? This was the first time he's ever heard of it. Who were these people that are within the fortress?

Helen nodded and scampered off to fetch her lover. It didn't take long at all for her to return, with a curious-looking Naruto.

"Ah, Father Isaac! It's been a while," the blond said with a friendly smile and handshake.

The moment their hands met, the goddess, Clare chimed in. _"We sent him here to help cover for you in regards to Harja and Little Teresa."_

"Ah…" Naruto said, looking at the man. "I take it you're here to discuss some… complicated matters involving the church?"

"You could say that," Isaac replied with a hearty chuckle. "Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

"Something wrong?" Helen asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Naruto replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Return to your post for now."

The blonde frowned in mild irritation but nodded.

"Believe me, I know how boring guard duty is," her lover pointed out with a sheepish chortle. "I'll make it worth your time when your shift is done."

"You better… it's so damn _boring_ doing nothing but stand in the same place for hours." she grumbled.

Naruto chuckled once more, giving her a parting kiss so passionate her knees buckled on the spot. He caught her with an amused grin and sent the blonde off to the ramparts with a spring in her step, gesturing Father Isaac to follow. "This way, Father Isaac," he said, "we'll talk in the keep."

The priest in question nodded with a smile and obliged, his entourage in tow.

Moments later, Naruto brought Isaac to Riful's room after discreeetly fetching the daughters this whole thing involved. Then, he erected a privacy seal, much to Father Isaac's amazement. "These markings prevent eavesdroppers," Naruto explained. "It's a trick those of my homeland are taught at a young age."

"I've never seen the like," the priest muttered, staring intently at the array.

"Truth be told, I'm from a very distant land," Naruto said. "But that's neither here nor there. So… you know about my… situation, I take it?" he asked, turning so he was facing the priest.

"You'd be surprised by how common it is, I'm sure," Isaac replied with an awkward chuckle. "I had a few run-ins with my elder sister, even. Love is something one can simply not predict. The Twin Goddesses did well to teach their followers such a valuable lesson."

"I'm an orphan and an only child, so I wouldn't know about that." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "But the Twin Goddesses are watching over me… literally." he can talk to them any time he wants, and if he got what they implied, then they can enter his seal any time they want.

"I've noticed," Isaac replied, grinning widely. "It was an honor to set eyes upon them for the first time in my old life. I never thought I'd see the day until after I had left this world."

"So they sent you to help us?" Teresa asked nervously. "I don't want Daddy getting in trouble."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Oh believe me, I can get myself into trouble just fine… even without you two getting potentially getting yourselves pregnant."

"Not potentially," Isaac pointed out. "That will prove the tricky part… As they often do, Teresa and Clare have prevented any ill effects this will have on their offspring, but it goes without saying that we will need a scapegoat, unless you have a better idea, Lord Naruto."

The poor blond felt the lifeblood train from his face. While also nervous, his daughters couldn't bring themselves to regret getting what they had wanted.

"...unfortunately, I do not have a better idea." Naruto eventually admitted. "So… to make sure I _don't_ get buried six feet under, what do we do about getting ourselves this… scapegoat?" the word left a bad taste on his mouth. He was a ninja - a former ninja but a ninja nonetheless - lying, deceiving and tricking was meant to be his fortee. But he was never that good at the first two. He got better at it though, but it didn't like he liked it.

"The young lad I have in mind is not innocent by any sense of the word, of that I can assure you," Father Isaac said, attempting to put his lord's mind at ease. "While young enough to pass as a horny boy being a horny boy, the young man murdered his own family in cold blood and has been using our church as a shelter. We had not known until now, but I will frankly shed no tears when he is gone."

"...I see." Naruto was not happy to hear that to say the least. "So… what sort of a person is he? Apart from what you just told me?"

"A shameless, rowdy troublemaker with no less than three bastards on the way already," Isaac sighed. "While he'd not yet merited being ousted from our church while living here in Morris, he has been a thorn in many a side since he got here and has very few redeeming qualities; certainly not enough for him to be missed. His name is Garth and he shares enough traits with you for no one to question it if your daughters claimed that their children were his."

"Ah, I've heard of him…" Naruto grumbled. "I've received many complaints about his antics."

"Can I eat him?" Harja chirped.

Naruto palmed his face at that with a heavy sigh. "No. If you eat him, people will panic and think you're a cannibal… or a youma." he told her.

"I _would_ be subtle about it, y'know…" she pouted.

" _No_ ," Naruto repeated in a more firmer tone. He didn't know whether to be relieved or unnerved by the fact that Father Isaac was not surprised to hear something like that coming from the kid. "I take it the goddesses told you about…" he trailed off with uncertainty.

"About her unusual parentage?" the priest finished with a nervous chuckle. "Indeed they did… Fascinating, really. I never thought such a thing to be possible. Though you may dislike it, I must say you have certainly earned your moniker to have produced her."

"You make it sound like I was grown in a cabbage patch…" a pouting Harja grumbled, eliciting an amused giggle from her half-sister.

Naruto hung his head, "It's not even a _good_ nickname!" he whined. " _Everyone_ thinks I'm a womanizer because of it!"

"They simply misinterpret its meaning," Father Isaac chuckled. "Take pride in it, my boy; that title is a trophy of your grand achievements. You are the envy of many a man, I can assure you."

"That I can believe," the blond chuckled. "Then again, if they know what I had gone through prior to coming here, they wouldn't envy me… envy that I have many wives, but not my past."

"I've heard many an implication of it being bad," the priest sighed, giving him a solemn look. "Rest assured that I will not pry." With that aside, he decided to explain more of what the Twins wanted him to do. "Before we get any further off topic, I'm sure we will need more than someone else to blame. I propose that we have your daughters who've developed an attraction towards you volunteer to become students of the faith. That way, they can be kept separate from your wives and not risk getting you killed."

Naruto looked at Little Teresa and Harja for a moment, then back to Father Issac. "Alright. I can do that."

"What?!" Harja shouted.

"Daddy you can't do that!" Teresa shouted as well.

"You both should have thought of that before you both went and seduced me. Or in your case Harja, forced yourself on me." Naruto told the two of them in a bland tone. He then let out a sigh and said, "I'll be sure to visit and make it up to you, but we _need_ to deal with the consequences of your actions in a way that doesn't end up with me getting killed." then he let out a shudder and gave Harja a haunted look. "And Elspeth wants my child too! I'm sorry, Harja, but even if Riful won't kill me, Granny-Tsunade will."

"It'll be fun, I assure you," Father Isaac added. 'Our-"

"'Fun'? Granny-Tsunade can make a small earthquake with a _punch_. Getting hit by one of those is _not_ fun."

"I was referring to being a student of the faith," Isaac chuckled.

"...Oh." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Carry on…"

Nodding, he did just that. "Our church is rather popular for a reason; we go through great pains to keep our practices from being boring in the slightest. We also have many extracurricular activities as well, which will help you develop very important skills that I'm sure the two of you will find _quite_ handy."

"I'm afraid to ask…" the blond muttered. He had a feeling it was going to involve something lewd. Or sexual in nature. "That can't be all there is to it, is there? You're a priest, so, you have to do something… church related. Like… praying, listening to confessions, stuff like that. Right?"

"Indeed," Isaac replied. "But that is my job, not theirs unless they become priestesses. Even then, it's not nearly as dull as it sounds. Prayer and meditation are part of the daily routine for students and priests alike, but that's the only thing that most of us find tiresome. Even then, it's brief. In Rabona, the nuns and priests are more strict in doing services to their Church. But don't let that fool you; their faith and goddess are very different from the Church of the Twins."

"...right," Naruto replied. "I'll keep that in mind, then." He'd never been to Rabona, but that information might prove useful for future reference. He blinked gazed up at the ceiling. Were the goddesses giggling again? What were they up to? Also… weren't they meant to try and talk to the Shinigami?

* * *

Later that night, thanks to Riful's guidance, the Abyssal Ones of the South and West, plus the 'One Horned Monster' were closing in on Northrend castle. And Isley, The Abyssal One of the North. They could see it in the distance; if Riful had to guess they were about three hours away from it. Northrend Castle, from what the three awakened beings could see, was an old, rectangular keep-style castle, like Shatter Keep only it had been around for much longer. It was mounted atop of a hill, and surrounded by snow tipped mountains.

"He's definitely in there," Priscilla said. "I can sense him from here; he never was all that good at hiding his yoki; any half-decent Eye would be able to sense him from here, as well."

"Is he aware we are out here?" Luciela asked as she gave the brunette an expectant look.

"...he isn't moving." Priscilla said after a minute of concentration. "We can assume he doesn't know."

Riful frowned and cocked her head to the side as she regarded the castle ahead of her. "Isley is smart. Chances are he already knows we are out here and is simply letting us tire ourselves out. He has the home field advantage here."

"He is afraid of me." Priscilla pointed out. "I almost killed him the first time we fought… he only lived because I lost my memory. Thanks to my breeding stud though, I got my memories back." getting her youma and human sides to feel better, and to merge into one being had resulted in getting her memories back. So she remembered _everything_. Even the time she had to eat her Daddy's corpse for an entire month, while she was locked inside her house.

Luciela let out an exasperated sigh. "His name is Naruto." she reminded.

Priscilla narrowed her eyes at the ginger. "You have your nickname for him. I have mine."

"Before we get _any more_ off track…" Riful interrupted the potential cat fight before it could begin. "We still have Isley to either convince in joining our side, or killing him if he refuses."

"Can't we just go for the second option?" Luciela asked in a completely _non-whining_ manner. She did not whine. Or complain. She was above that.

"Naruto asked us to give him the option of joining our side. If he refuses _then_ we can go for the second option." Riful told the second oldest in a tone that came off as if she was speaking to a child.

Luciela scoffed and crossed her arms as she stared up at the castle. "I'd _rather_ we kill him and take his territory. It would save us the trouble. But fine. We'll do this Naruto's way first." but if he doesn't take the offer, then she'll kill him. He needs to be punished for the attempt at usurping her territory. "What about the warriors here? What should be done about them?"

"We leave them be." Riful answered. "Naruto has defectors within the Organizations; he knows who some of them are, but we don't - at least in most cases."

"In other words: we avoid bringing unnecessary grief to him," Luciela concluded with a sigh. The redhead never thought the day would come where she would try to avoid killing warriors of the Organization. But here she was, trying to avoid killing warriors of the Organization. "Alright. But if they come and try to attack us, I _will_ defend myself."

"I would expect nothing less." the loli said with a smile. "Neither would our man. It would be for the best, anyway; anyone _that_ stupid is only suited for being picked off by natural selection."

"If we have the option to resolve conflicts peacefully, why would we resort to violence beyond simply wanting to do so?" Priscilla questioned aloud; she said it in a way that made it sound recited, or memorised. Feeling eyes on her the brunette looked at Luciela and Riful and found them staring at her with raised eyebrows. She blinked then looked away, saying, "...I memorised it from Naruto's autobiography."

"I thought so," Luciela said.

"I thought you said you would rather hear the words from Naruto himself?" Riful asked. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that the brunette had read their man's book.

Priscilla crossed her arms and hunched forwards. "I was bored, okay! It… it wasn't even a good book! It was… mostly sad." the brunette turned to give a wide eyed glare at Riful. "But it wasn't good!" That was a very, specific denial if they ever heard one. Luciela and Riful both exchanged looks momentarily with one another. Then, they gave Priscilla a disbelieving look. The brunette blinked at the looks she was getting from them, and narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't!" Priscilla said stressingly. Seeing as they didn't change their expressions, the youngest of the awakened beings scowled and continued on trudging her way through the snow to the hill-mounted castle. She was _not_ going to be dealing with this shit! She was so tempted to use her strength to bitch slap their heads off, but knew her breeding stud be pissed the fuck off if she ever did that.

"That aside," Riful muttered, following after the youngest of the trio, as was Luciela, "We have work to do… I feel we've delated long enough, no?"

Priscilla sighed, grateful for the change in subject. "I couldn't agree more; let us end this, one way or the other."

* * *

Three hours later, the women were almost at the front gate, when they felt a massive yoki spike upon the ramparts. Then, a large, black spike buried itself in the snow and earth ten feet in front of them - a warning shot.

They looked up to see Isley standing up there, hiding behind one of the crenels with one arm twisted and morphed into a giant bow. Beside her was a woman with silver hair and golden-brown eyes, a former Single-Digit, from the feel of it. She had an arrow nocked and ready as several humans also lined the ramparts. From the look of it, they appeared to be mercenaries.

Luciela had a very enthusiastic look on her face as she asked. "Are you picking a fight with us? Please say you are, it would give us an excuse to kill you!" she was hoping that he was picking a fight with them.

"That was a warning shot." Isley corrected her. "I'm assuming you're here to take my territory?"

"We initially were, I'll admit," Priscilla replied, raising her hands, "but our mate decided he wants to extend an olive branch. He trusts that you have learned from our mistake in Pieta?"

"Our…?" Riful asked, giving the brunette a look.

"I wanted to find my hometown, which was located somewhere in the south and raze it to the ground for what they put me and my family through," Priscilla explained, "that was the excuse he used to invade the South." Luciela didn't look too happy to hear that. "But time has a way of changing motivations," she then turned her attention to Isley and said, "seeing as how you've been avoiding warriors of the Organization on staying here in the North, he feels that you were actively trying to avoid provoking him again. So, we are now here to negotiate."

Isley narrowed his eyes at them. "I see… I admit, I have been avoiding the warriors under the Organization's employ. I do not want to make the same mistake a second time." he had a gut feeling that the Lord of Morris spared him because he thought Priscilla was cute. Then he up and destroyed Pieta in a ball of fire and condensed yoki that shattered and shook the earth. In all his years, Isley had never seen such a thing; hell, until then, he'd thought it impossible! "I get the feeling that this is not a negotiation, but an ultimatum; if I refuse his offer, then you three will simply kill the two of us, no?"

"He didn't like it that we set off on our own to claim your territory," Luciela admitted with a shrug. "I know this offer comes out of the goodness of his heart. But, if I had my way, we wouldn't be here talking to you. We'd simply kill you,and take your territory for our mate. Maybe let your bitch survive if she agrees to help us with another plan we have in the works… As for your men? That depends on them."

"They're my men," the woman spoke up. Though a grin was on her face, it was a hollow one. This woman was shaking in her boots, but doing an impressive job of hiding it. "I would die to protect them."

"Naruto would probably tell us to spare you based on that alone," Riful giggled. "But, he's not here, so be a good girl and this will all go swimmingly."

The woman sighed, her smile wavering a bit, but she nodded, tucking her bow and arrow away. "Sorry, but I am not about to piss off two Abyssal Ones _and_ your adorable girlfriend," she chirped. "Hate to say it, but we are out of our league, even _without_ the Ladykiller being a factor."

"He's actually pretty laid back," Riful chirped. "He lets us do whatever we want. Short of eating innocent people, anyway."

"Sounds like a nice guy…" the silver haired woman giggled. "And a regular chick magnet! I could learn alot from him~!" Her smile became rather lewd at all manner of graphic images flooding her mind.

"Naruto would be more modest about it. But yes, he is a 'chick magnet'." Luciela sighed fondly. "Not to mention he takes such good care of us awakened beings. Apart from giving us a roof over our heads, he's found a way to actually _grow_ innards for us to eat!"

"Would any of his women just happen to be both cute _and_ bisexual~?" the woman asked with a lewd giggle, prompting her men to chuckle and roll their eyes.

"The one called Phantom Miria, her girlfriend Tabitha, and I believe… Neideen the Naughty?" Riful answered.

The woman nearly fell on her ass in surprise. "Neideen is alive!?"

"The Organization brought a lot of deceased warriors back to life in order to fight Naruto. Neideen the Naughty was one of them." Riful explained. "I take it you know her?"

"Only in passing," the woman replied with a disappointed sigh. "You have no idea how jealous she made me of all the other girls she ogled. By the time I was old enough to start training, she got herself killed."

Isley abruptly put this conversation on hold by clearing his throat as he morphed his arm back to its human form. "So, what is this offer?"

"Simple: join us or die." Priscilla bluntly answered.

Riful gave the brunette a disapproving look and sighed, shaking her head at Priscilla's lack of tact. Clearing her throat, Riful added, "I think what she is _trying_ to say is this: we want the North under our control and Naruto is willing to provide you with food and safety in exchange. We'll even sweeten the deal by letting you watch over it with some degree of autonomy. What say you?"

Isley frowned, taking a moment to think upon his answer.

Meanwhile, the silver haired woman frowned, "...what about these other warriors the Organization 'revived'? Who are they? Are they with the Ladykiller as well?"

"They were brought back with the sole purpose of killing the Ladykiller, and to emotionally compromise many of those that are allied to him," Riful answered. "But yes, they are on his side. As for who they are, you would have heard of some of them: Sistina the Divine Oracle, Hysteria the Elegant, Heavy Bladed Chloe, Lutecia the Universal, Rosemary the Red, Three armed Licht, Huntmaster Hilda, Stormwind Noel, Muscular Sophia, Cassandra of the Dust Eater, and several members of her generation, including Roxanne of Love and Hate. These warriors now go by the name the 'Crimson Guard' and are lead by the former Number 10 of the current generation, Raftela."

"A lot of them are Number Ones, and not just any Ones at that!" the woman exclaimed in shock. "How powerful is the Ladykiller that the Organization had to bring back the most powerful of Number Ones?" she _heard_ of what he did to Pieta. But as the saying goes 'seeing is believing'.

"Strong enough to have wiped them out in an instant if he'd so desired; the attack he used to kill my previous consort, Dauf, wasn't even the strongest he had!" Riful chirped, oozing with pride. "But it turns out that he wanted to fuck them." She sighed in amused exasperation. "That man is insatiable~!" the loli wasn't there when that happened, but after being told what had happened by Priscilla on their way here, the Abyssal One of the West came to her own conclusions. The same went for Luciela.

"Duly noted," the woman giggled.

Isley frowned, noting this woman clearly intended to meet the Ladykiller, one way or the other. Not to mention the names of those warriors were very familiar. He met two of them after all. Lutecia the Universal was laughably easy to kill. He didn't have to transform completely or partially to defeat her. To be honest, that woman _was_ stronger than him, but it was due to his vast experience that he was able to defeat her. If she fought a little smarter and with more caution, he would have surely lost. Three-Armed Licht was a different story though; that woman's unique fighting style was frightening. She had almost killed Rigardo during that encounter, legitimately _forcing_ Isley to step in. His stepping in on that fight had allowed the former Number Two to rip that woman to shreds; and Rigardo took a _lot_ of pleasure in tearing her apart.

But even if he were to somehow live after fighting these three, he would have to deal with eight Number Ones. All all of whom are beyond his level. And there are other warriors who were with them as well! It was obvious: if he survived this encounter upon refusing, then this Crimson Guard _will_ eventually come for him. And he wouldn't survive fighting _that_ many Number Ones, no matter how powerful he is.

"Very well, then," he said. "I have reached my decision." He sighed and crossed his arms. He's might as well kill two birds with one stone. "In light of what we have learned, I will join the Lord of Morris." there was no, fucking _way_ he was going to call the blond 'Ladykiller'; it just felt weird.

"We are glad to hear it," Priscilla replied. She then turned to the silver-haired woman and asked, "what of you?"

"I would like to see him for myself and what 'joining him' entails," she replied. "But, I am interested. If he wants power, I certainly have it. I am Soleil the Joyous, former Number 3 of Roxanne of Love and Hate's Generation… until she got herself executed a month after she got promoted to Number One. I'm sure his more informed warriors would better recognize me as being from her successor's generation - that being Bruna the Blood-Painter… then again, she was less noteworthy, so it's hard to say."

"I'd heard of her in passing," Luciela replied. "She was executed soon after losing her cool and killing off a bandit camp."

"Can't say I blame her," Soleil chuckled. "I had a few… naughty moments, myself, but I actually had the sense to hide the evidence." Hopping onto the crenel before her, she leapt off the castle and landed before the trio. "So… What is he like? I must know~!"

Riful giggled impishly and sent a small amount of yoki to the seal on her wrist, "Why don't you ask him for yourself?"

The former Number 3 blinked, looking confused and then let loose a startled help as a new arrival just… appeared in a flash of gold. Naruto appeared in front of Riful and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Then he blinked when he realised there was no fighting going on.

"Huh… I thought you had called me, because Isley had refused or something." he said, turning to look at his wife. "So, what's going on?"

"The White Silver King has accepted your offer," Priscilla replied. "This awakened woman also showed interest in being potentially added to the family."

Soleil sputtered, immediately turning beet red. "I-I wouldn't take it that far," she chuckled nervously. "I mean, I w-wouldn't mind… he is cute and all. Not as cute as you, but not bad at all~!"

"Is that so?" Naruto looked, looking at the silver haired woman in question. "Well, you _are_ good looking, yourself; I'll give you that~." he flirted with a chuckle.

The silver-haired awakened giggled as she gave him a curtsy after taking a moment to calm herself. "Soleil the Joyous, former Number 3 of Roxanne and Bruna's generations," she introduced.

Naruto returned her curtsy with a bow, "Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku, the current head of the Uzumaki Clan, and the Lord of Morris. A lot of titles I know, but they're a lot better than 'Ladykiller'. Plus I have a few more, but they're not relevant." He then took the woman's gloved hand and kissed her on the knuckle, eliciting a giggle from her. "I am pleased to meet you. So, what brings you here?"

"Isley of the North hired my mercenary group to provide Northrend Castle's security," Soleil replied. "He pays well, so it wasn't too bad. My men could do without the cold, though."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Yeah, this environment isn't for everyone," he chuckled, circling around Soleil and taking a good, long look at her.

She appeared to _just_ be in her early twenties, with a heart-shaped face, wide hips, a nice ass and a generous bust. Her unruly hair flared off all over the place, as a black and white hairband kept the length flowing down her back. She was garbed in a white skirt; black pantyhose; white, thigh-high, leather boots; a black and white gambeson; and white, leather gloves. A large paultron on one shoulder provided her with added protection, and this woman was quite thoroughly armed, sporting a longbow and hip quiver, a longsword, and a dagger on her belt.

"I take back what I said: you're not just good looking, you're gorgeous~!" he chuckled, coming to a stop in front of her. "And armed to the teeth, too! So, you're the leader of that mercenary group?"

"Leader, founder, matchmaker, unorthodox transportation," Soleil giggled. "I have many roles, but yes."

"Heh… I like you." the blond said, "I was a mercenary, too. Well, soldier actually. But we were paid to do almost anything for the right price where I'm from. From babysitting, to assassinations, you name it, we'd do it, so I suppose it's more or less the same thing."

"It seems our man took a liking to her." Riful whispered with a quiet giggle.

"Yes… it seems so." Luciela replied with a quiet sigh.

"She's certainly friendly enough," Naruto chuckled. "I certainly wouldn't mind a few extra hands to help me keep watch over my territory, especially if we're going to be keeping watch over the North, in addition to it _and_ fighting the Organization." he sighed, crossing his arms with a frown. "Those bastards have pissed me off for the last time, so I think it's high time someone gave them a... replacement - one that dealt with bandits, as well."

"I like the sound of that~!" Soleil chirped.

Naruto chuckled, again. "So… what did you mean by 'unorthodox transportation', out of curiosity?"

The silver haired woman giggled and undid her belt, letting it fall to the ground as her eyes turned a deep, glowing purple. Then, her yoki spiked and the back of her gambeson shredded as a pair massive skeletal wings sprouted from her back, each one several meters long. She launched herself in the air with one mighty flap. As she hovered above Northrend castle, the rest of her clothes and armor shredded as her arms and legs became claws, her body became more massive and reptilian, a long tail sprouted from her spine and her neck lengthened. When it all settled down, Soleil had transformed into a massive, white, skeletal dragon with glowing, purple eyes and leathery, tattered wings. She _had_ to be a good twenty-five meters long, with a fifty-meter wingspan!

Naruto blinked owlishly when Soleil swooped around and dropped to the floor with a mighty 'thump'. He gave her another look over and grinned, "Okay. That's awesome."

"I'm glad you like it~!" She chirped, her voice having taken on a metallic tinge, like Riful's.

"It's a shame, you can't get fucked in that form though." he sighed, patting her on the snout.

"Oh, stop," Soleil giggled. "You're going to make me blush~!"

Naruto chuckled and lowered his hand. "If you insist, I'll stop then." he looked her dragonic form over. "So _this_ is what you meant by 'unorthodox transportation'; it's certainly unique, I'll give you that."

She reigned in her yoki and shifted back into her human form and giggled, when he gave her another once-over. "We'll see about letting you have a ride, later on, if you stay on my good side," she replied with a flirty grin.

He grinned right back at her and took a step closer. "Oh? What kind of ride are you talking about? Me riding you in your dragonic form? Or…" he reached down and boldly cupped her groin, the silver curls tickling his hand as he slid a finger across her clit, "you riding me the way you are now~?"

"More along the lines of you riding me while pushing my ankles behind my ears~!" Soleil giggled, before playfully swatting his hand away. "But later we'll have to save that for later, you stud~! I'm sure you wish to speak with my client, after all."

"I can do both at the same time," Naruto whispered into her ear, then, before she could reply, there was a poof of smoke and the silver-haired awakened blushed heavily at the sight of another Naruto standing right next to her.

"Oh, my~!" She giggled. "Would you mind having one of your cuties join in? It's been a long time since I've felt a woman's warmth~!"

"That depends entirely on them. I don't know if Riful, Priscilla or Luciela swings that way."

"I'd love to," Priscilla growled sexily, making Soleil immediately go weak in the knees. "Someone needs to made sure she knows her place, after all~!"

Poor Soleil was red as a beetroot and dripping wet upon hearing that. "Oh, my~!"

Naruto chuckled heartily upon feeling the former Number Three's juices leaking upon his digits. It seems that someone liked the sound of that.

* * *

A few moments later, Isley sat before Riful, Luciela and the clone that Naruto had summoned while the original and Priscilla... 'took care' of Soleil in another room. The doppelganger and three Abyssals were inside the castle's throne room now, which was on the lowermost level.

Flanking Isley were a small, red-haired, teenage girl and a large, armored man - Soleil's lieutenants: Lillie and Jimbo, respectively.

"So, Isley, what is it that you want to ask me?" the clone of Naruto asked.

"For clarification as to the parameters of our arrangement," said man replied. "If we are going to make this work, I need to know what I can and cannot do, what your expectations are… that kind of thing."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, that's fairly simple. Don't pick fights with Riful and Luciela; that means no trying to seize their territories. My lovers and I get to travel in the North without any fuss, though, obviously. But that goes both ways, so you would be able to travel to the South and West without a hassle and they won't be allowed to try and seize your territory… unless you start causing trouble, of course. You're not allowed to kill humans, unless it's in self-defense or you're clearing out bandit camps. You'll be fed with innards as well every week or fortnight, so you won't have to go hungry or risk drawing attention to yourself. Also, hybrids are off limits. All of them. Other than that, you can do whatever it is you usually do. Any questions?"

"Oh!" Riful chirped, looking as if she just remembered something very important. "If you're on our side, Naruto will teach you how to use the techniques from his homeland. He already taught everyone in Morris how to use them! Plus, Chronos, Lars and Gwyn are there and they know some techniques."

"...There's that too." Naruto added, whacking himself across the head. How could he have forgotten that? "But, that comes later, once I have enough reason to trust you with that kinda knowledge."

"...Fair enough," Isley replied with a nod. "That would explain where they went. I take it you're responsible for the disappearances of Evianna's group? Just curious..."

"Yes. They're living with me in Morris now. And all of them are capable of using the techniques of my homeland. Even in their awakened forms."

"Glissa even had a cute, little daughter with him," Riful giggled, leering at her man. "And Evianna has one on the way."

"I still want another baby, myself," Luciela added, licking her lips.

"Later," Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the uppermost level of Northrend Castle, a still-naked Soleil squealed and giggled as Naruto playfully shoved her on the bed. The blond looked at the still clothed Priscilla and motioned her to climb onto the bed. The brunette quirked an eyebrow, but did what he wanted and sat on the edge.

"Gotta admit, you look absolutely _fuckable_ Soleil~." Naruto grinned. The woman in question had her curves in _all_ the right places. Her hair, though unruly was well-groomed and the silver bush upon her lower lips was well-trimmed.

Soleil giggled and spread her legs, raising her arms above her head and looking at him with a cute grin. She was enticing him; Soleil knew it, Priscilla knew it, even Naruto knew it. But him having experienced this several times before had allowed Naruto to rein himself in. Besides, Priscilla said she wanted to put this woman in her place. So he'll give her the chance to do that.

The blond gave the brunette a grin and a wink, "Priscila, be a dear and make sure she's ready for us to make her our bitch, eh~?"

The brunette in question blinked in surprise at first, then a massive grin split her face as she turned to the silver-haired woman lying on the bed. " _Gladly_ , honey~!"

Soleil didn't know whether to be excited or terrified, but obediently stayed put, regardless. Something told her she was going to need all the stamina she could get for the main course. Soleil had no idea how right she was.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the clone and the three Abyssal Ones. The blond snapped his fingers in remembrance. The Abyssal Ones of the West and South looked at the clone of their husband with curiosity.

"Oh, by the way, while you two and Priscilla were travelling here, the Boss went back to the Elemental Nations." the clone revealed to them. "He brought two teams and the remnants of two more for a total of ten ninja to infiltrate Staff and extract the trainees, not including the Kumo nin who will be leading them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Riful asked with a concerned pout. "They're responsible for the fiasco that led to you leaving your continent… for the purpose of amassing an army and razing your village to the ground, if memory serves."

"Time has a way of fixing things," Naruto replied, patting Riful on the head. "Besides, if memory serves, the people largely responsible for that incident were put to death. The Kages, including the Hokage, have been cleaning house for years. Also, I only brought back old friends for good measure; they can be trusted."

"Oh~?" Luciela cooed. "Now I am curious! They wouldn't happen to be previous lovers, would they?"

The clone let out a nervous laugh and tried to make himself as small as possible for what he was about to say next. He _knew_ they weren't going to like what about to be said next. "No…I mean, not unless you count an awkward one-night stand... and don't hit me for this, but they're from Konoha."

"WHAT?!" Riful shouted. "You can't be serious…"

"I feel like I'm missing something…" Isley muttered.

"Konoha was the village he wanted to 'raze to the ground', as Riful put it, for betraying him and killing his first lover," Luciela explained, a concerned frown marring her features..

"Again, those responsible have been taken care of," the clone said. "It's not like the _whole_ village was to blame. Besides, as I pointed out earlier, the ten ninja are old friends. They can be trusted. And if it makes you feel any better, Sasuke and Sakura are not among them." he was not a glutton for punishment, and those two would literally trigger Riful into a rage that would threaten to knock him out. If the Boss thought her going into a panic the first time she found out she was pregnant was bad? He _really_ didn't want to know how bad she was when she was legitimately pissed.

Riful sighed heavily, legitimately _trying_ to calm down. "What are their names?" she demanded. After having read his autobiography, she would instantly spot the name of someone who'd wronged him in some way.

"Well… Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi are three. They were my-"

"Minions," Riful interrupted with an approving nod.

"I was going to say _students_. But sure. They did idolize me." the clone chuckled, "Another three are Choji, Shikamaru and Ino." Riful didn't visibly didn't like that third name. That bimbo had hurt her man, before. "Ino wasn't as bad as Sakura, Riful. Not by a long shot. Another two are Tenten and Rock Lee… just don't let their… uh… 'unique quirks' get the better of you." the abyssal loli nodded. She'd received plenty of warning about 'Bushy-Brows' in her hubby's book. "Finally, there's Hinata's old teammates: Kiba and Shino. We called ourselves the 'Konoha 11', but I guess with Hinata and Neji dead, and Sakura no longer being a part of Konoha along with me being here, that would make them the 'Konoha 7' now." he felt like he was missing something though… but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe he forgot someone? Wait… didn't Kiba have Akamaru with him? Didn't he bring him with him?

No… that wasn't it either… although it _was_ a part of it. The clone just _knew_ he was forgetting something. But he didn't know what it was.

"Very well, then," Riful sighed. She wasn't a particular fan of Kiba, either, to be honest. "Just make sure they behave, or I _will_ do it, myself."

"Oh, they already know. You have nothing to worry about." the blond reassured her.

"So which one's the girl you had the one-night stand with?" Luciela asked, an impish grin on her face as she hugged the clone's arm.

"Believe it or not, it was Moegi. She didn't get pregnant though, so, that was a relief." the clone sighed.

"Oooh~! Student-teacher naughtiness? I hadn't pegged you for the type!" Luciela giggled. "

"The Boss wasn't the type for that, to be honest. She had a crush on him… me? Eh… whatever. She had a crush on him and from what the Boss understood, wanted to… see what it was like to have sex? She was sent out on a mission shortly after, and that was the last time I ever saw her, up until going back to play fetch, because _that_ incident happened about a month later."

"I see…" Riful muttered. "Does she retain that crush?"

"Eh-heh, yeah…" Naruto chuckled nervously. "She's grown into quite the looker, so I couldn't help but flirt with her a bit, and it turns out that she's interested in joining." He immediately regretted saying that as he sensed the mischievous intent coming off of her wives in waves. He quickly tried to put a stop to _that_ trail of thought before it could go anywhere. "No. None of that now."

"Oh, don't worry," Riful giggled, "I was just thinking about giving her some… proper motivation. Nothing harmful, I promise~!"

The clone gave her a skeptical look, "I know what you did." he told her.

Riful blinked at him and said, "you'll have to be more specific, honey; we both know I'm your naughtiest wife by a long shot."

"I know _what you did_. _._ " he repeated with a lot of emphasis. He wasn't going to say Harja raped him in front of Luciela, or Isley of all people. That would send the wrong idea. Not to mention he didn't _want_ to know what Luciela would do.

Riful frowned in uncertainty and concern. He was still being vague and unspecific. "Perhaps we shall discuss this later in private?"

The clone smiled flatly and decided to be more specific now. "Oh yes. Talking about our daughters _and what you did_ in private sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Oh… Okay, then," she chuckled nervously, immediately knowing what he meant.

Naruto frowned, feeling Luciela's nervousness as well, though she had expertly hid it. Slowly, ever so slowly, the clone turned to look at her with a flat look on his face. "Is there something you want to tell me, Lucy?"

"Later," she chirped, impressively retaining her poker face, "in private."

"...okay." the clone said slowly. "Anyway," he cleared his throat and brought his gaze to Isley. "we're going to be using your territory to spearhead the attack on the Organization, because it's relatively undefended from this direction. In the meantime, I'm going to be getting all warriors on our side out of your territory and to Morris over the next few days."

"Noted," the White Silver King replied with a nod. He didn't show it, but he was especially happy to know that the young man before him was working on getting those women out of his territory. Even if it _was_ for the purpose of attacking the Organization enmass.

"The next few days?" a now curious Luciela asked.

"Anastasia's team and Camilla were working on spreading word to their fellow hybrids that the Organization is not all they appear to be." Naruto reminded her and informed Isley at the same time, "Unfortunately, apart from Anastasia's team and the Crimson Guard, plus everyone who's in Morris or doing border patrol in the West, I have no idea who's on our side or not. So it would take me a few days to find out who is on our side and who isn't. And seeing as the team Anastasia led when I first met them are constantly on the move, I wouldn't know if they're in the presence of a Handler or another warrior or two. So I would have to be extremely careful."

"I see. Well it seems you have your work cut out for you." the ginger said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it." the clone said with a sigh of his own. Then he smiled and pulled his girls into a one armed hug, "But I'm glad I got you girls by my side!"

"I've been on your side since I laid eyes on you, my love," Riful chirped, hugging the clone on the arm. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear. "My actions with Harja and Elspeth were with the best of intentions in mind, I assure you."

Naruto sighed sensing her legitimate sincerity. This declaration suddenly made him feel awkward as all hell. "I get that… but you should have asked me first. I would have said no anyway, but you still should have asked me. What was it that you said in Pieta? For a relationship to work, we have to communicate?"

"Geez… you have to resort, to use my own words just so you can make a point?"

"I know what you did."

Isley was understandably confused. He was missing a lot of context here. But he was thoroughly amused at their antics at the same time. Even if he did well in hiding it.

"We'll discuss this later in _private_ ," Riful repeated, pointedly emphasizing that last word. "Now, is there anything else we need to…" she trailed off as an orgasmic wail echoed throughout the keep.

To Isley's right, Lillie's cheeks matched her hair as she bore an envious look.

"...well, apparently the Boss and Priscilla are having their way with that dragon-lady." the clone blinked as he _really_ thought about it. "...or, maybe it's Priscilla who's having her way with the dragon-lady? She's getting rather cocky lately, so I can see her doing that." he sighed and crossed his arms.

"I wish I could see it for myse-" the 'dragon-lady's' female lieutenant slapped her hands upon her mouth, now horribly flustered at what she'd nearly said aloud. Unfortunately for the female lieutenant _everyone_ in the room heard what she said and looked at her oddly. Or in the case of the clone, gave her an amused smile. "U-uh… you didn't hear any of that."

"My lips are sealed. So, tell me, how long as the dragon-lady's mercenary group been around for?" the clone wanted to see what kind of people Soleil's mercenary group are. They seemed like good people on the surface, but like Kakashi-sensei told him all those years ago: look underneath the underneath. Appearances are deceiving after all.

"A few generations," replied Jimbo, the male lieutenant. "My grandfather was among the original members. The same can be said for Lillie, here. She's my half-sister, by the way."

The clone looked between the two repeatedly. "I wouldn't have guessed." Naruto admitted genuinely, but now that he _really_ looked at them, they did share the same features. The eyes for one. It was obvious who was the older sibling too, Jimbo was the bigger one of the two. And the oldest, while Lillie is still in her teenage years. Then he got to one of the primary questions he wanted an answer to. "So, how long did you know about your boss being a voracious eater? That she has to eat humans?" that was one thing that got him curious, when the Boss watched her transform he noticed her mercenary group didn't flinch. Or panic. Or give away anything to show they were afraid.

"I've known as long as I can remember," Lillie replied. "Mom and Dad told me about it at some point, I assume, but I don't remember when."

"I was aware for quite some time," Jimbo added, "Around five or six; with all that's gone on since then, I'm not quite sure precisely when our father told me she was an Awakened, but it was somewhere around that age."

"Well, to last this long without having her own men pulling a coup d'etat on her, it goes to show how much respect you have for each other." the blond said. "I take it she eats the innards of bandits, then?"

"Bandits, criminals, the occasional goon squad we've been sent off," Lillie said with a sigh. "We try not to think about it, but she only eats people we've been sent to kill or someone who merits it in some way."

"That's what you're having us do," Luciela said, looking to her husband with an amused grin. "Apart from the occasional youma group that is trying to get into the West and South, you're having us awakened beings taking out any bandit groups that are causing trouble."

"To be fair, the rule where claymores aren't allowed to defend themselves from humans that either a) assault them, or b) try to rape them, is a pretty stupid one. And don't get me _started_ on those that are threatening to kill them."

"You and the captain would get along just fine," Lillie giggled. "According to Grandpa, she abandoned her post precisely for that reason and awakened soon after."

There was another orgasmic wail as Soleil screamed, "Yes! I'm cumming!"

"...either that's Priscilla finishing up, or the Boss is having his way with her now." the clone said after he got over the surprise.

"I'm curious," Jimbo said, expertly ignoring his leader's howling, "why do you call your… other self, boss?"

"I'm a clone." the blond explained. "While I do have free will, the Boss is the one who decides what we clones can do. But, as I said: I have free will. If I wanted, I can just ignore his orders and do my own thing."

"You will tell him what we've discussed, I trust?" Isley asked. "It would be quite tiresome to go over this again."

"Nope." the clone answered, "If you remember what that clone told you a near decade ago: anything I learn, the boss learns. As soon as I dispel the original will know everything that we discussed."

"A frightening technique," the white haired awakened said with a raised eyebrow. Now that the clone mentioned it, one of them said they had one fourth the power the original had. That included being able to turn into the creature that wiped Pieta off the face of this world.

"We both can use the same technique." Luciela added, gesturing to herself and Riful with a smug grin. "Granted we cannot make as many as our husband, but we can make enough to change the tide of battle."

"Almost everyone in Morris is capable of using that technique." Naruto pointed out. "While the memory feedback is a bitch to deal with, it is a life saver when it comes to learning new techniques."

"Tell me about it," the ginger sighed with a small smile. "Learning how to use fire techniques in a matter of hours instead of days, or months gave me a lot of time to spend with my children."

"Why do you think the Boss uses it? Apart from training, spending time with his wives, and playing with his kids the Boss would be overwhelmed. You two and Priscilla would more than likely try and hog him all to yourselves."

"...the more I hear about this technique the more interested I become." Isley said after a moment. He had to be able to make a lot, over five dozen at least!

"Stay on his good side and the boss will teach it to you." the clone said.

* * *

Priscilla licked her chops with a lewd, satisfied grin, a twitching, barely conscious Soleil panting beneath her.

"Enjoy yourself there, Priscilla?" Naruto asked, with a grin and quirked eyebrow. The grinning brunette looked at her breeding stud from the corner of her eye and nodded enthusiastically. Chuckling, the blond said, "Good~! Now, I think she's nice and ready for me to have my turn. Flip her over and force her to service you while I breed her from behind like the _bitch_ she is~!"

The brunette giggled and dropped her trousers. Then, as Priscilla climbed on up into the bed, Soleil obediently rolled over, lifting and enticingly shaking her nice ass. The silver-haired awakened yelped and giggled as the former Number 2 grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling Soleil's face to her dripping folds. Naruto changed his decision at the last second and decided to watch and see how Priscilla would hold up against this woman. From the way she talked about Neideen when that eye-patch wearing woman was mentioned, she idolised her… the blond wondered how she would react when she learns that Neideen is also Saint Nymphetamina, assuming she didn't already know.

He blinked… strange… he could _swear_ he's forgotten something involving Neideen. He inwardly shrugged. It was probably nothing important… but, why did he get the sense of impending doom whenever he thought about her? It _couldn't_ have been important! ...Could it?

Priscilla yelped and shuddered as Soleil went right to work. The brunette didn't' know what hit her as she felt a massive jolt of pleasure nearly sending her over the edge almost immediately? Soleil giggled, taking pride in her skill and over one-hundred years' experience as she spread Priscilla's lower lips and rapidly licked the woman in just the right places. Poor Priscilla didn't stand a chance. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back and her breathing became laboured as she felt herself get unbearably close in less than one _tenth_ the time it had taken her to make Soleil cum.

As Priscilla threw her head back and wailed, her ego shattered, Naruto decided to change his mind _again_ and placed a hand on Solei's hip, guiding his now exposed dick to the silver-haired woman's sopping cootch and then he slowly sank right in.

Soleil's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the feel of her inner walls being so impossibly stretched. How big _was_ this stud?! She mewled pathetically into Priscilla's cunt, her eyes rolling back as Naruto sank further and further into Soleil's neglected pussy. He got at least ten inches inside of her by the time he felt the bulbous head touch the entrance of her womb. Taking a deep breath Naruto allowed Soleil some time to adjust to his size while she continued destroying Priscilla's wounded pride. Then, once his most arrogant wife is brought to orgasm once again, he will start ruining Soleil for any other man except him.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the clone he was looking up at the ceiling with exasperation, as he along with the three Abyssals and the lieutenants heard Priscilla's pleasured wailing.

"I swear, the boss either has a fetish for getting into trouble, or he's doing this entirely on purpose." the clone said in exasperated complaint. "If Miria were to find out, I'm pretty sure she would have a hissy fit over it."

"Miria _would_ have a hissy fit over it." Luciela said in exasperation. "She gets jealous easily."

"...I take it this 'Miria' is the type that doesn't like to share?" Isley asked with a quirked eyebrow. This young man certainly keeps himself around interesting company.

"She is more afraid that the Boss would abandon her." the clone replied. "It's why she acts the way she does: to make sure that the Boss won't ignore her. Or abandon her. Though she doesn't mind if she were to join in. In fact, one alliance she made with one of the Boss's more recent wives even caused them to become good friends."

"Glissa, you mean?" Riful asked with an amused look on her face. "I can't help but find it amusing how she and Miria bonded."

"Glissa…?" Lillie asked, cocking her head.

"An awakened being from the latest generation," Luciela explained. "She's a member of Evianna's group."

"She still is." the clone reminded. "Team Evianna's group is, aside from Evianna, herself: Betty, Pyrrha, Glissa, and Megan… though we are considering the thought of having her transferred to Undine's team. She works well with Zelda, in particular."

"Am I right to assume that some of the hybrids in Morris are in fact, survivors from the Northern War?" Isley asked.

"Most of them, actually. A bit of them are from the latest generation." the clone replied with a nod. "The civilians there _are_ survivors from Pieta. Well… most of them anyway. The other survivors went to Dabi, where I met Evianna's group. Some live with relatives elsewhere. The rest of the civilians living there are from either Nash or Nile."

"So that's where they went." Jimbo said in realization. "After feeling the ground shake and Pieta being destroyed, rumours was there were no survivors. I guess that was an exaggeration."

"Boss made sure to evacuate the city after three awakened beings attacked the city and killed off a few of the citizens," the clone explained.

"Ah, I remember those three," Isley sighed. "They were sent as scouts and to report back after getting a head count, but those idiots had a bad habit of being too hasty."

"The boss and Rafaela ran into an awakened being party while they were on their way to Pieta. Before they were wiped out by the Boss, one of them said you sent them there to intercept any hybrids that tried to flee."

"Survivors have a bad habit of spreading information," Isley replied. "I was simply covering all my bases… or trying to. Tactically speaking, that course of action simply made sense. This was war, after all."

The clone nodded. He understood where the Abyssal One of the North was coming from. Information was power after all, and so, by that logic by getting rid of survivors would keep the Organization unaware of what happened in the North for a time.

Everyone jumped when they heard Soleil's sudden cry of ecstasy. Prompting the clone to sheepishly laugh, "Well… I think the Boss is done with the Dragon-Lady. Hopefully. Maybe."

Soleil wailed again.

The clone palmed his face in dismay. "Or not…"

* * *

Never in her life had she felt so damn good!

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room as Naruto plowed his newest woman from behind, his balls slapping against her clit, the tip of his dick now hitting the back of her womb Soleil grunted and moaned in euphoria as the blond had his way with her, pounding her from behind. Then, a third orgasm followed immediately after the second, tearing another pleasured wail from her lips. Her inner walls clamped and fluttered; her juices audibly splashed against his balls as the room started to spin. She'd never stood a chance, Soleil realized; she was at his complete and utter mercy, now as Naruto pounded her into oblivion.

In front of the silver-haired awakened one, laid a discombobulated and flustered Priscilla. She had orgasmed a little while ago. Her pride had been shattered. Her ego beaten down, like a rabid dog with a stick. The brunette had been to cocky for her own good. And now, she was beaten at her own game by someone the brunette had intended on showing her place. Only _she_ was shown who was on top of the food chain when it comes to bedroom activities… at least in the realm of girl-on-girl shenanigans.

It was a refreshing change if Naruto had to say so himself. Priscilla would die before admitting she agreed. It was refreshing, indeed, for the both of them. But, keeping that haughty mindset the brunette was known for, she huffed, crossed her arms and rolled out of the way and curled in on herself like a grumpy child who didn't get her own way. She expertly ignored the sound of skin on skin filling up the chamber.

Naruto chuckled at that, taking a mental note to make her feel better when he was done with Soleil. He was getting close. Leaning forward and using his new position as an excuse to grab and knead her tits, Naruto licked the silver-haired woman's ear and gave her a fair warning. "If I blow my load inside you, I will probably knock you up," he said, causing her to look at him in utter shock, despite her orgasmic state. "So, in or out?"

"Inside…" she whispered longingly. "I want to feel a man's warmth filling me up again, at last~!" She had to see it to believe it. There was no way… right?

Slipping his hands back out and standing upright as he grabbed her hips, not missing a beat as he kept pounding her, Naruto kept pounding her. He pulled her towards him with every thrust, ensuring that he slammed as deep within her as he possibly could. Then, Soleil collapsed before him, yet _another_ orgasm wracking her to the core.

"Here it comes!" the blond shouted. Then, with that one last word, he slammed as far as he could, touching the very back of her innermost chamber, before unleashing a torrent of his hot jizz and inflating her womb as spurt after mighty spurt flooded Soleil's baby-maker. The silver-haired, awakened woman gurgled pathetically, literally stunned by both the sheer amount that was pouring in her womb and the force of her release. A loud 'SMACK!' sounded through the room as Naruto gave the awakened being a hard swat on the posterior. Her inner walls clamped around his pulsating shaft reflexively and she tried to wring out as much cum from his balls as possible.

Naruto kneaded her ass flesh as he thrust into her with every spurt. To make sure his seed would reach the furthest depths of her womb. He wasn't sure if this 'blessing' the Goddesses would actually get his women more likely to be pregnant… so this was a good test run for that blessing they gave him. It wasn't a nice way to think, but this woman was his now. What a better way to claim her than impregnating her? He couldn't help but think she _would_ have his kid, though… not that he minded; she'd give him _beautiful_ children~!

Only when the last drop entered his new woman did Naruto finally pull out. Damn, that was good! Claiming a new pussy to impregnate never failed to feel… refreshing.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, NARUTO?!" a very familiar voice shouted. It was very faint though. And suddenly Naruto looked up and around… strange. Was it him or did he hear Miria? The blond felt a shiver run up his spine. He'd have to give her a good fucking when he got home… and some snuggles… and some chocolate… and a new baby. She's always hounding for a new baby. The same for Alicia, Beth, Jean… Cynthia… by the Sage he's got his work cut out for him!

Naruto chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. He _really_ should learn to keep it in his pants more often. But for now, he still owed Priscilla a few more kids, now that he thought about it. Looking towards the brunette in question, he couldn't help but smile in amusement at the sight of the "One-Horned Monster' stealing a lustful glance at him out the corner of her eye. When she saw him looking at her, she quickly looked away huffing grumpily. He chuckled again, crawling on up to her. "Now, now," he said turning the brunette on her back with a teasing smile. "no need to be like that. I still owe you... seven kids, if I'm not mistaken?"

Priscilla couldn't help but smile if her life depended on it. "You do, my pet~!"

They were going to be here for a while…

* * *

Back in Morris, about an hour later in the dead of night, Moegi chuckled nervously at the sight of an enraged Miria grumbling to herself in a corner. The woman was waiting for her husband to return, while Alicia and Beth slept peacefully in his bed.

"He's fucking another harlot, I know it…"

That got the strawberry blonde thinking… evilly. "Perhaps you should punish him, then?" she suggested with an impish grin. "Make sure he knows that his place is by your side?"

"Oh, I intend to," the former Number 6 growled, a fiery lust and outrage in her silver eyes. She wasn't even one of his original girls, but that didn't mean _squat_ when it comes to the family! "He should be spending time with the ones he already has, not go out and fuck outsiders!"

"How about we… have a little chat, then?" Moegi giggled menacingly. "I'm certainly willing to help you out~!"

" _You_ just want to bargain your way into his bed," the sandy brunette grumbled with an accusatory glare.

"To be fair, I've wanted him for nearly a decade," Moegi bargained with a pointed look. "But that just makes me more willing to _earn_ that spot. Plus, aside from Konohamaru, Udon and Onii-Chan's classmates from Konoha, I've known him the longest out of everyone here." Her look became an evil grin as she added, "Plus, I know his weaknesses; I'll gladly help you exploit them and pin him down~!"

Miria quirked an eyebrow. She was _certainly_ interested now, but wasn't convinced; not yet at least. "I've been with him for quite a long time myself. Plus I read his autobiography so I also know what he likes and dislikes and his what weaknesses are." she pointed out. She also knows he likes to roleplay a lot when it comes to his girls. She saw him 'raping' Flora one time when she was dressed as a maid, dusting some stuff. "Tell me something I don't know and I might consider it."

Moegi's grin only widened as she waltzed up to the sandy brunette and whispered into her ear something devious. "I've brought some aphrodisiacs that can be slipped into his food... just in case, y'know - powerful ones, too. Let me help and he'll be pounding us both for _hours_ ~! I'll even give you a drug to induce ovulation for good measure. You might as well be guaranteed to have his baby when you take the stuff. All I ask is that you let me join and I will help you in more ways than anyone else here. How 'bout it?"

* * *

Back in Northrend, Naruto shivered, quite thoroughly feeling a disturbance in the Force as he sat on the bed now occupied by two unconscious, satisfied hotties. Yeah… something was going to happen once he got back to Morris. He could feel it in his gut... and somehow looked forward to it.

Letting out a tired chuckle, the blond fetched his trousers. Now was probably as good a time as any to make preparations, he supposed. And he had to get Priscilla dressed, though that was just a matter of putting her pants back on and closing her coat up, so it shouldn't take long. Soleil, on the other hand, had to go without for now, seeing as her clothes got destroyed upon transforming. Perhaps she had a spare set? He never did find out, as she'd dragged him straight here for a good fucking after he made a clone to chat it up with Isley.

He smiled in appreciation and leaned down, giving the silver-haired woman in question a peck on the cheek. She mewled cutely and shifted a bit before going back to sleep with a happy, little grin.

Well if anything, she's been left satisfied with the romp, and is quite possibly pregnant… he _really_ needs to keep his dick in his pants more often. Had Miria, Alicia, and Beth not intervened, he would have fucked Moegi, Tsume, Hana, at least two other Inuzuka women, _and_ an oddly-adorable Aburame girl, back in Konoha, and he knew it.

At least there was _some_ repreve: it was past midnight now. So even if he were to go back to Morris he would have some time to himself. Plus he needs to see where Camilla was, if she's still in the Bearded Clam that is, and officially bring her into the fold. The same went for Dominique, Nike, Minerva, Noma and that new Number 47… Charlotte, was it? Anna's team did say they were going to work on spreading the word, they had to have gotten word to at least a few of their compatriots by now; if that was the case, then they _should_ swap sides the second they see the rebellion on the Organization's door step.

He needed to see about the trainees, though. Because if the Organization _is_ working on replacing Alicia and Beth, then chances are they're going to send those replacements after him. He'll have to see how Alicia and Beth are in honing their multitasking - the twins _were_ working on it. And in passing he heard that Beth was working on keeping her sister's soul safe while having her eyes open _and_ fighting at the same time. If that was the case then he had to see it for himself. Maybe get them to spar with him?

And there is the Crimson Guard themselves. He had to find out where they were as well. They _were_ seeking him out in Nile, and chances are they were continuing to fulfill their secondary objective in clearing out any youma or awakened being they come across.

"I got a _lot_ of work to do…" he told himself with a sigh.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto went back to Morris with Priscilla, Riful and Luciela in tow. Soleil remained in the North, due to her contract with the White-Siver King. But the next day, news of Isley joining the rebellion had reached everyone's ears, thanks to Riful informing Miria. Long story short: almost everyone was surprised that Isley was alive, after his part in the Northern Campaign.

Oh, Naruto wished he could be there to see the Elders' reactions in Staff, when the information he'd fed Camilla reached them… They were bound to be nothing short of priceless! He can literally see those old fucks, pulling a fit over it! Not to mention, it was around that time a handler is due to get his monthly report. Oh, how tempted he was to show up and tear that fucker apart. But kept that oh so tempting urge at bay.

Naruto _did_ leave a clone behind, hiding in the shadows just to see him shit his pants, though. That was going to be fun, if nothing else…

After a moment of contemplating, Naruto realised there was still a team doing border patrol: Team Jean. They were completely in the dark about plan to attack the Organization. That would simply not do… after informing them, he will return and see about sparring with the twins and see how far they've come in multitasking. If Beth is capable of keeping her sisters soul safeguarded, while fighting with her eyes open then he will consider that a major achievement.

Those fucks at the Organization would probably weep at the sight of Alicia and Beth working together like a well oiled machine, _with_ their emotions intact! But that was neither here nor there. Right now he has a wayward team to update.

Looking at Zelda playing with their son Gideon - who had a stuffed toy of a fluffy Kurama in his hands - beside him, he said, "Zelda, I'm going to update Team Jean on the latest events. If anyone asks where I went off to, tell them that is where I went. Okay?"

"Will do, love~!" she chirped.

Naruto nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then, the blond stood up from his seat and focused on the several Hiraishin seals outside of town, taking a moment to single out the ones belonging to Jean and her unit. Then, with a flare of chakra, Naruto vanished in a yellow flash.

When he appeared outside he was assaulted by the clean fresh air, and the cooling shade from the trees blocking out the sun. Of course, there was the startled yelps from Jean, Eliza, Emelia and Diana at his sudden appearance. The four of them nearly jumped him on sight, too, each of them visibly happy to see him.

"Hey girls," he greeted them with a happy smile and a wave. "I came to check up on you, and give you an update."

"Oh?" Jean blinked, cocking her head. "Did something happen, dear?"

"Yeah. There has been a change of plan: the Organization is catching on to our plans, and with many of their 'soldiers' taking a liking to me, it's only a matter of time before they start a purge. Because of this, the plan to destroy the Organization is going to happen in a matter of days. We got Isley of the North on our side just last night, so we're going to be attacking from that direction since it's the least defended."

It took the four women a bit to process the information dump. They stared at him in shock and simultaneously shouted, "whaaat?!"

Well on the bright side of things, they took it especially well.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Northrend, Isley sat on his throne, staring down a newly-clothed, still-satisfied Soleil and her mercenary group. Including their leader, there was 23 of them, mostly men with four women - two of whom were awakened beings: Soleil, herself, and a former Number 22 named Robin.

Though none of them would admit it, at least out loud, those other three women were so horribly jealous of their leader, much to the amusement of their peers.

Isley then said, "now that we're apparently on the winning side of this war for the world, I suppose we no longer need to stay cooped up in this cramped, little castle. We will be relocating to the City of Icecrown, once we've ensured that the Ladykiller and his expedition have made it safely through my territory."

"Duly noted~!" Soleil chirped. "And if those rumours about him being from across the sea are true, then it may be entirely possible that the Ladykiller and his faction will leave once their business with the Organization is dealt with. Assuming they're not going to be staying here to get rid of the youma."

"Some of them likely will remain," Isley stated, "I find it hard to picture Luciela and Riful leaving their territories for good. They also seem to follow Priscilla more closely, at least when it comes to authority."

"It was _delicious_ making her my bitch in the sack~!" Soleil giggled. "I have a bit of a weakness for doing that to haughty women. That aside, you certainly have a point."

A member of Soleil's group then spoke up. She had dark hair in pigtails and red eyes, and was garbed in a large, blue long coat with purple and gold accents, making her look like a pirate… likely because it was a trophy she'd claimed from one she'd eaten long ago.

This woman was Robin, former Number 22 of Chloe's generation and Soleil's tactician.

"I also seem to recall hearing rumours about him being an unofficial champion of the Church of the Twins, right before you hired us," she said. "That said, it would make sense for him to leave a few of his faction members behind so he can have a place to stay if and when he visits. That and to keep an eye on things from time to time. He is recognised as the Lord of Morris, after all. I think we would all agree that it's a good idea to stay on his good side, considering what he did to Pieta… and the explosion he'd created soon before that… and the fact that he seduced the other Abyssal Ones _and_ the One-Horned Monster, among other things..." She shuddered uncomfortably. "I, for one, would rather not find myself on the receiving end of whatever technique he uses to cause such destruction."

She and the others had only seen it from a distance as they rode over it on Soleil's back, but the sheer size of that crater was something to behold. She honestly hoped there wasn't anyone else capable of such destruction wandering around in this world. Someone with that kind of power shouldn't exist. Period. Only the realm of the gods could possess such power… which begged the question: was the Ladykiller the descendant of a god or something? A deity, himself, perhaps? Someone with that much power… he certainly couldn't be human! Not even awakened beings had that much power!

"I agree with you," Isley sighed, he could feel the migraine throbbing at the back of his head. "I can only hope this 'Crimson Guard' goes with him once he is done with the Organization. Having to deal with eight Number Ones, that are beyond the power of an Abyssal would be the death of me."

"I agree," Soleil muttered uncomfortably. "I can't believe I forgot to ask who else was among those revived…"

"Fortunately, you have me," Robin giggled, whipping out a book she kept for important notes and flipped to the page where she'd written down the names. "Alright, aside from the warriors Riful and Luciela had mentioned earlier, there's Uranus of the Blade of Evil, former number 31 of Cassandra's generation and sister of the Highland Harpy; Elizabeth of the Beautiful Sword, former Number 5 of Cassandra's Generation; and a girl named Miranda, best friend of Cassandra and former Number 35 of her generation." Flipping the page she added, "They also tried and failed to revive Teresa of the Faint Smile, a former Number One from a few generations ago, she was reputed to be the strongest Number One of all generations; so they combined her remains with those of Neideen the Naughty shortly before reviving the latter, due to their similar skill sets."

Of course most of this information flew over the heads of their human companions, but Soleil was very interested. Now, she just had to meet Neideen! Without getting herself killed by the other women of this Crimson Guard, of course… perhaps she could have Naruto accompany her and kick off a massive orgy~?

Isley, meanwhile, frowned upon hearing Teresa's name, having heard about that woman. While he never encountered the woman, he had heard she killed an Abyssal level awakened, Rosemary the Red, using nothing more but a mere ten percent of her yoki. Her power was vast, skilled in all categories, like that woman Lutecia the Universal. Only Teresa was more skilled, more experienced and far more deadly. How Priscilla managed to defeat her Isley would never know, but he suspected it was through sheer luck and trickery.

"So that makes 16 claymores in this 'Crimson Guard' then." Lillie said with a thoughtful frown. "Don't know what that means, but if the Organization considers them to be strong enough to fight the Ladykiller, then they have to be very strong."

"Six of them are stronger than our client, at least in the realm of raw power - nine if Neideen has gotten stronger with Teresa's flesh and blood in her." Soleil informed her lieutenant. "It would be wise if we were to avoid them for the time being."

"We have to assume they're also more well equipped than your common claymore." Jimbo added, "The name 'Crimson Guard' doesn't strike them as commonly garbed claymores. So they have to be wearing something red."

"According to Riful," Robin pointed out, flicking through the book until she landed on the right page, "they are wearing black armour with red padding underneath. The metal plates are also made from the same material as their swords, making their armour effectively indestructible." She showed a semi-crude drawing of a warrior in the type of armour they wore.

"Not a bad sketch." Soleil praised. "So we know a _bit_ on what they look like from that sketch."

"Avoid them at all costs, for now," Isley ordered, before looking at Soleil. "You especially. If you spot them, use that marking he gave you to call him over _immediately_ , got it?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she chuckled nervously. "You have no idea how terrified I am of Roxanne, alone."

* * *

Back with Naruto, after informing Team Jean of the latest events, he brought them back to Morris in preparation for the upcoming attack. Now he is in the middle of finding the twins so he can spar with them. To see how far they have come in their training. After all if Beth is able to fight with her eyes open, while keeping her sisters soul safe from awakening, then he will call that a major success.

If Alicia had somehow managed to use wind chakra in her awakened form to increase her cutting power, then that would be all the better. If she were to use fire chakra as an awakened being, then she would be a _terror_ on the battlefield.

Once he was done with that, he would be off to find the other women and get them to Morris for the finale. He also needed to give Riful a spanking and to have a little chat with the daughters who have an… unethical type of love for him… and possibly get a few of the other kids interested in joining the church as a smoke screen.

But first things first: the twins!

"...Now where would they be at this hour?" the blond mused. Naruto went to check his room first seeing as they made it _their_ room by default. And when he got there, found it to be empty, so Naruto went to their room next. He found them there, in their usual dark leather and cloth clothing made from the same material as their old uniforms. Appropriate, considering what he wanted to do. "Alicia, Beth, do you two wanna spar with me for a bit? Just to see how far you've come?"

Both of them perked up at that, immediately appearing by his side. each one hugging one arm as they both giggled with enthusiastic nods. "Alright, let's go use that simulation then. It'll be a good way for us to spar without interrupting anyone else, to much."

"Am I to transform?" Alicia asked as she and her sister were being led out of their bedchambers.

"Yep. I want to see how far the two of you have come. I heard that you, Beth, were working on fighting with your eyes open while keeping your sister's soul protected. This would only help you out. But if you're not up to it…" Naruto trailed off, just to give the younger sister enough time to butt in if she was having second thoughts or not.

Her reply was a peck on the cheek and an enthusiastic smile.

"I'll take that as a vote of confidence, then," Naruto chuckled, giving Beth a peck on the cheek himself. "And the teams from Konoha can see what an awakened being can do. And if you found a way to combine chakra… well that would be all the better." he started to chuckle ominously.

"I can't wait…" Beth started to cackle menacingly. Only for said cackle to turn into a mewl when Beth felt Naruto's hand grabbing her butt through her skirt and knead it.

"I can't wait to finish up and have my way with the two of you~!" Naruto declared with an impish grin. "But, that'll have to wait. Right now, we have a date at the bailey."

The twins giggled at his choice in words and let him lead the way. When the husband and wives got to the bailey they were in luck: the simulation wasn't being used. Team Esibu was a member short, but Konohamaru and Udon were there. So were Teams Guy, Asuma and Kurenai.

Seeing that team Kurenai were also a member short had left Naruto wondering. "Alicia, Beth, I'll be back in a minute. I got to ask Kiba something." the twins looked at him for a moment, before they nodded. They can wait.

After giving them both loving kisses Naruto went over to Kiba.

It wasn't long until the wild looking man found his friend approaching. He grinned widely and greeted him with enthusiasm, "Hey Naruto! This is a nice setup you got here! I'm kinda jealous!."

Naruto chuckled, "It took awhile for me to rebuild it from the ground up. But it was worth it. So, I have to ask what where's Akamaru? The two of you were inseparable."

Kiba shrugged. It was a perfectly reasonable question to ask. "He's retired now, and he's getting in on his age. So I left him behind in Konoha. As much as I wanted to bring him along he's more happy lazing around."

Naruto understood where Kiba was coming from. Akamaru is a dog, and canines - some of them - have a lower life expectancy than humans. So in dog years Akamaru must be around 50 years old. His curiosity satisfied Naruto nodded and went back to Alicia and Beth, but said. "I'm going to be sparing with Alicia and Beth in the simulation. You can the others can watch if you want."

Hearing that Kiba looked Naruto who had his back to him. Well he never saw how these women fight. He saw them training constantly in using chakra and that demonic energy they call yoki. But fighting? Never. That caught his interest now.

"I'll set it up now," Naruto told the twins, and they practically bounced on the heels of their boots with excitement and anticipation. Chuckling Naruto kneeled down in front of the seals he put up and got to work. If he is unable to get it to do what he wants, then he can make due with what he has.

"What are you trying to do with it, anyway?" Beth asked out of curiosity.

"I'm adjusting the simulation a bit. You know how you're put into a 'death' like state whenever you're beaten?"

Both Beth and Alicia looked at one another then back to their husband. "Yes. What about it?" Alicia asked.

"I'm going to see if I can replicate that for both parties." Naruto told them. "No offense to you, Alicia, but if you manage to get a lucky shot and kill me, I wouldn't want you to lose control and fully awaken out of grief over what you did."

Both twins frowned at the thought, but nodded.

"If this works you would be put into a death like state?" Alicia asked.

"It _should_." the blond replied with an unsure shrug, "I'm not sure what would happen if you were to cut off my head… except for, y'know, the obvious? So I'm going to try and see if I can make a point system and a safeguard for these spars. Maybe take a page out of Obito's book and try to replicate his Kamui." if he can find a way to replicate the kamui technique for this simulation then they would be free to perform any lethal hits, any dismemberments, _without_ it actually happening. The 'kamui' replication would kick in and send any parts of their body that was struck into a pocket dimension. And the 'point system' would keep track of any lethal hits and dismemberments.

It would be a good way to simulate real fights, real large scale, world altering battles, without them putting themselves at risk!

"Kamui?" Kiba asked as he and Shino approached the blond. "You're planning on sending a part of you into a pocket dimension?"

Naruto stopped what he was doing long enough to address Kiba. "Only when they manage to get in lethal hits." the blond answered. Then he looked back at the seal he was altering and went back to work. "And it's only for the simulation. I mean, if I was to seriously contemplate it, then I _could_ theoretically design and make a seal with a similar effect; but that would be crossing into space-time. But I'm not going anywhere near that. Not until I'm more experienced with fuinjutsu. I'm not like my dad, or the Nidaime Hokage."

Alicia and Beth stared at their husband oddly, not quite understanding what he and Kiba were talking about.

Kiba frowned skeptically. "Isn't the Hiraishin a Space-Time Ninjutsu?" he asked, "I've seen the women here with a variation of it inked on them."

"It's a fuinjutsu, actually, working like Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Naruto corrected. "It's also an established technique that I learned from the scrolls the Nidaime and my dad left behind, shortly before I left Konoha with Hinata. Granted, I didn't master it until after I left for this continent, but learning someone else's tricks is generally much easier than inventing your own."

"...point taken," Kiba shrugged. Then he blinked, "Wait, if you didn't learn that until you left the Elemental Nations then how come you got that onto Hinata's grave?"

Hearing that, Naruto stopped and gave the goatee bearing man a raised eyebrow, "How'd you know I put a seal on Hinata's grave?"

"You'd be surprised by what people say when they're drunk," the Inuzuka replied with a shrug. "But seriously, how'd you do it?"

"...Kage Bunshin." Naruto answered. Then he turned his attention back to what he was doing. "While I did leave, I left behind a few reinforced Kage Bunshin to cover my tracks. Not to mention they do get the memories of other clones that dispel. They had enough chakra in them to last five months. One of them was in Nami no Kuni and must have added it to her grave when he got the memories." getting the memories of those clones when they finally dispelled was _not_ fun in the slightest. There was so much that happened in that amount of time, for each clone that he simply couldn't remember them all.

"I thought you said you left after one month?"

"I did. But I left behind some clones to cover my tracks. To make sure I wouldn't be followed." though that didn't stop Tsunade and Shizune from finding him. They must have been at Nami when he left for this continent. "What? You didn't think I would tell the _full_ truth did you? I was trained by Jiraiya, y'know." Naruto added when he saw the look on Kiba's face.

"Eh, point taken. We'll let you get to work now." Kiba said, with Shino who was ever the silent and patient one nodding in agreement.

Naruto nodded in gratitude, "Thank you; once I get this up and running you'll be able to see what an awakened being is like." after that he went back to working on adjusting the seal.

After a few minutes he finished what he was doing and channeled his chakra into the seal. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they felt Naruto's chakra spike and bore witness to the barrier being turned on. Those that knew him from their academy days still couldn't believe the Dead Last of their generation had designed something so complex. That seal he made could be used in so many things, from training academy students, to simulating large scale battles and infiltration missions!

Naruto turned to Alicia and Beth and beckoned them to follow him in. And they did just that without complaints. When the twins followed him in, the barrier behind them solidified and the environment around them started to change. Gone was the bailey and their audience, now it was replaced by an arena with extremely high walls. The area around them was around 100 yards long and 70 yards wide. It had a lot of foliage to use as cover, or as a way to ambush.

Off to the side, a man in a green flak jacket and blue clothing stepped forth to stand between the the twins and Naruto. He had brown hair and black eyes with a blue bandana, worn backwards on his head. Naruto and the Konoha nin watching the sim recognized him as Shiranui Genma. He was also significantly buffed to be on par with Uchiha Madara as an added safety measure, so he could serve as the referee of this little spar.

"The first round of the Chuunin Exams' combat segment is about to begin," Genma declared, drawing cheers from the crowd. Then he gestured to his right. "On one side, representing the City of Morris are the twins, Alicia and Beth the Black." The crowd roared with thunderous applause, prompting the women to blush heavily at the attention. The referee then gestured to his left. "On this side, representing Konohagakure no Sato, we have the Hero of the Hidden Leaf, son the Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd roared again with equal vigor. "Combatants ready?"

"I am." Naruto voiced.

As Naruto took his place ten yards opposite, Alicia and Beth they silently looked at the simulation of Genma and nodded as one. Then they took their place ten yards opposite of their husband and simply waited for the signal to begin.

Genma looked at the twins, then to Naruto, and after seeing the two of them were now ready he threw his hand down with a cry of, "Begin!"

Neither side moved; then Alicia and Beth exchanged looks and nodded.

With more confidence in herself, Alicia drew upon her yoki. Almost immediately, her skin took on a metallic sheen and her body started to shift in form. While her torso remained unchanged, her hair took on the form of multiple, razor-sharp blades. Her hands shifted into massive scythes nearly as long as she was tall, and many, smaller blades popped out of her calves and the back of her now-lengthened neck. Her eyes, turned from their silver to glowing, empty dark blue eye sockets.

Thanks to their garments and spaulders being reforged from their old armour and bodysuits, they were more than capable of withstanding Alicia's transformation. The very short, black skirt Alicia wore now looked like it was about to split at the seems on the left. Her halter top filled out a bit more as her bosom expanded slightly due to her awakening. And her black armlets and vambraces, seemingly merged with her bladed scythe hands. The thigh-high stockings she wore with her old sabatons and vambraces were largely unchanged since her feet had not transformed at all.

Beth didn't even look winded, she was calm, relaxed and more focused. And to Naruto's pleasant surprise, she _had_ her eyes open! Though they were changed from their silver colour, to demonic gold with a feline pupil.

"Okay," Naruto began to chuckle eagerly as he jogged in place with anticipation, "you've gone and impressed me."

The twins blushed harder and giggled.

* * *

Outside of the barrier, however, the reactions from Naruto's resent peers and 'minions' were far more mixed.

"Holy shit!" Kiba shouted in surprise. "Is that some kinda Henge?" As an Inuzuka, he was familiar with a transformation technique that allowed him to merge with his nin-ken dog, Akamaru, but this transformation of Alicia's was very different - more… demonic in nature.

Glissa giggled upon hearing that, approaching the small group after sheathing her claymore. She could continue training later, after all. "I suppose you could say that? From what I learned, Alicia and Beth were an experiment of the Organization to control an awakened being. If what Naruto said was true then they were almost unthinking, emotionless killing machines when they first met."

"Fascinating…" Shino muttered, eyeballing the Alicia as if he were examining a new science project. "Naruto has always had a talent for helping people with emotional baggage."

"Yeah…" Ino chuckled. "I can't thank him enough for keeping Sakura sane when Sasuke left."

"I'm just glad I don't have to fight them," Shikamaru muttered, lazily eyeballing the twins. "They look like a hassle to deal with."

"When the twins and Naruto first met, Alicia was strong enough to push him back, even when he was channeling chakra through his feet to anchor himself," Galatea revealed, having approached the group when she felt Alicia's yoki spike. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if the awakened beings and her fellow hybrids in Morris, and the outskirts of the town felt Alicia yoki spike. "She's also fast, durable and strong in that form. She could cross a hundred yards in the blink of an eye if given the chance."

Shikamaru frowned. "I am _definitely_ glad to not be fighting her…" He knew his weaknesses, and one of them was particularly fast melee types. Those blades didn't seem to just be for show, after all. "Out of curiosity, how strong is she in that form?"

"She's a former Number One and they are in a class of their own." Galatea answered, but added seeing as that wasn't informative enough, "But if I wanted I can cut through solid stone with a single stroke. And Alicia is stronger than me. In that form, she can effortlessly kill over ten awakened beings."

At that, Glissa chimed in. "And in our 'monster' forms, we come in various shapes and sizes. There are some that tower over the tallest buildings, or even the size of small mountains. But one thing we all share in common is a particularly tough hide that even steel has a hard time getting through. Riful, as an example, can transform into a mass of ribbons that are tougher than steel and can pierce through almost anything. Her awakened form is also in the small mountain category. But, Alicia has shown in their spars that she can even cut through several of Riful's ribbons at a time."

Shikamaru didn't know if he should cry or not. If that woman found a way to use chakra in that form, then it would make fighting her a nightmare! He hoped to whatever god was watching them that such a thing wasn't the case. So he settled for taking a long, deep breath and mutter out a subdued, "Troublesome."

* * *

Back with Naruto and the twins within the simulation, the former was still jogging in place. Beth had drawn her claymore and Alicia was raring to go. She and Beth simply couldn't help but want to show off for their man.

Then Alicia rushed ahead and became a blur of motion, crossing the 20 yard distance in less than a second. A trail of dust and dirt was left in her wake and when she stopped moving, the partially awakened woman was in the middle of falling from midair her scythes poised to impale him.

Seeing the threat above him, Naruto stopped jogging and braced himself by anchoring his feet to the ground. When Alicia touched the ground and within reach, Naruto grabbed hold of her scythes and much like the first time they clashed, he found himself being pushed effortlessly across the ground as Alicia's overwhelming strength pushed him back. His arms buckled against her as he tried to keep Alicia from running him through. He had learned from that encounter, though, and let himself fall back on his ass, kicking upwards into her gut and sending her flying, before hopping back on his feet and charging Beth.

The younger sibling was more than ready for him though. As Naruto made to give her a sharp jab in the torso, Beth took him by surprise by leaning back. It was unnatural too, because her back was almost touching the ground. And what was more, Alicia was already beside her with her scythe poised to cleave him in twain! At the last second, he vanished - a log taking his place and getting sliced for him as Alicia soared over her sister. The hunk of wood's sacrifice would not be in vain as several poofs later, no less than ten Narutos charged the twins from all angles. Undeterred, Alicia crossed her blades and surprised everyone watching, even her husband as she cast her technique without hand seals.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" With a slash, two blades of wind dispelled three of the clones, providing her with a gap to circle around and flank the others, so Alicia did just that as Shikamaru cried waterfall tears of hopelessness, praying to the gods that Konoha never comes to blows with Naruto's new faction. Meanwhile, Beth straightened up and cast a technique of her own

"Raiton: Gian!" One flash of white light later, four more clones went up in smoke while Genma dodged her technique with a shunshin and Alicia dispelled the other two - only to feel a massive yoki spike as another ten clones replaced their fallen brethren, each one enveloped by a one-tail cloak.

The clones were more animalistic looking now. Five were on all fours and the other five were standing upright. But all were baring their canines, and in the case of the five standing they were baring their claws at them. In response to this Alicia cast another handless technique that surprised the living hell out of everyone.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and five clones of herself, all of them in their awakened forms appeared in puffs of smoke.

Naruto, the real Naruto, blinked owlishly at the sight of _six_ partially-awakened Alicias now on the battlefield. And Beth _still_ didn't look stressed now that another five were around. The twins were _really_ working on their multitasking.

Their opponent said two words that summed up the thoughts of every Konoha-nin that was watching this spar. "...oh shit."

The six hot-ass masses of blades on blades then vanished in a blur of speed, lashing at their opponent's clones as they whizzed on by. Thanks to his doppelgangers' heightened senses, though, Naruto's clones were able to put up more of a fight. Though two of them went down without much trouble, the rest ducked and wove around Alicia's attacks and even took one of her clones out with a _booty slap_ of all things. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

As the little clone war raged on around her, Beth reached out with her senses and located the original quite cheerfully, before disappearing in a flash of lightning and a thunderclap, reappearing next to her hubby and tackling him to the ground. Or rather that was her intention. Naruto's reflexes were top notch and he was faster than lightning, so he leaned back and avoided her tackle completely. Beth tumbled and rolled to her feet, spinning on her heel and throwing a heel kick to his head, but Naruto evaded that too and countered with a savage backhand only for her to go up in smoke.

He blinked in surprise at that. "Well, shit…" if that was a clone then where was the original?

His thoughts were interrupted when two more Beths dropped from the tree right next to him, swords drawn while one of Alicia's clones charged him as well, her blades coated in wind chakra with Hien. Thinning his lips Naruto stomped on the ground and made an earth wall to impede Alicia's progress; though he wasn't expecting it to last all that long. Which was proven true when Alicia easily sliced her way through the wall of earth, like a hot knife through butter. Meanwhile Naruto dodged the twin swipes from the Beths as they brought their swords down. Both blades were crackling with electricity. Naruto _immediately_ back flipped the fuck out of there, and found himself face to face the Alicia that plowed right through the earth wall. He was thankfully able to flicker off and evade being bisected by her. But, the instant he reappeared upon a patch of dirt, another Beth was right behind him, slashing at in a horizontal strike. Naruto countered, falling on his knees and kicking her like a mule, both literally and otherwise. She went up in smoke like the last and the two from before appeared beside him.

A startled Naruto choked up as Beth and Alicia ran him through with their sword and scythes. They were scared they managed to fatally hurt him, that the safeguard their husband set up prior to this spar had failed… only for him to be replaced by a log. Sighing in relief, the twins looked around trying to locate their missing husband. As for the blond himself, he was taking cover in the trees. He was keeping his heavy breathing as inaudible as possible, due to the close encounter of nearly becoming a shishkebab. That was too close for comfort! If nothing else, though, Alicia and Beth's progress was impressive! He had to see how far they can go. Alicia had managed to find a way to cast jutsus in her awakened form, but was she able to envelop her blades with wind chakra? He hadn't seen her using it and honestly hoped she wasn't capable of doing that; but, at the same time he hoped she was.

He had to admire Beth's foresight though. Those extra clones of hers must have been responsible for the lack of strain. They must have been soul linking with Alicia's clones. That made for a frightening combination. He pitied the poor sods that got on their bad side. Then he realised that _he_ is the poor sod. He is the one fighting them! Or rather, sparring them… but, still! Naruto chuckled tiredly and found himself staring at Alicia as she and her clones made quick work of his. Beth meanwhile was actively searching for him. Then her golden eyes looked at the tree he was hiding in, followed by Alicia.

"Uh-oh," he muttered.

A trail of dust and dirt was left in Alicia's wake as she rushed towards the tree he was taking cover in. And in an act of self preservation, Naruto without thinking, leapt out of the tree and rolled onto the ground just as Alicia turned the tree he was on into a dozen logs. He looked up and yelped frightfully as Beth came down on him. He combat rolled out of the way, got up and dashed off. Alicia appeared in front of him like a blur of motion, and was poised to dice him into bits. Instead of stopping or going into another direction entirely, Naruto got a determined look and sprinted the rest of the way to her. Then, just as it looked like she was going to gut him Naruto surprised Alicia by sliding between her legs. Then he got up, leapt in the air, turned around and threw several kunais at her.

Like Glissa had told Shikamaru, Alicia's hide was stronger than steel. And it was shown when the small, dagger-like knives bounced harmlessly off her skin. She giggled, rearing back and leaping towards him, only for Naruto to disappear once more. Beth yelped in surprise, sensing him reappearing behind her and nimbly dodged his attempt to grapple her.

Naruto let out a startled cry when Alicia showed up in front of him. Again. He was able to grab onto her scythes for hands. But only just. However, because he didn't have enough time to achour himself to the ground with chakra, the clash between him and Alicia was more akin to that of a canary and a freight train. He was knocked flat on his back, Alicia straddling him. Her scythes running him through the stomach and chest.

While she was unable to change her facial expression in her awakened form, Alicia's body language was more telling. The poor thing was horrified!

Naruto blinked owlishly and looked himself over. He didn't feel anything. Nor did he feel his lifeblood draining away. "Huh… looks like the kamui replica I set up is working fine."

As he said that, everything faded to white and the simulation ended. When the barrier was lifted, Naruto's peers and minions were treated to the sight of Beth and a now-human Alicia fussing over Naruto.

The blond in question was amused, but touched at their fussing. He brought both twins into a hug to calm them down, and once they were at ease Naruto got them off so he could stand up. He then gave the girls his verdict, "Well, in light of things you're both strong enough to wipe the floor with almost any opposition. Only kage-level ninjas would be able to put up a fight when it comes to fending off the two of you together. You both have come a long way."

Alicia and Beth smiled at him shyly, legitimately flattered by his words.

Konohamaru couldn't help but shout, "You trained them, Boss?"

"At the start I did; after they came along it was mainly Team Samui who trained them, though I still gave them a few pointers when asked." Naruto replied with a sheepish chuckle. "Octo-Pops's students have more experience when it comes to teaching, so the three of them were a godsend. Everything else, was all them." he sniffed overdramatically and brought his girls in for a hug, with their cheeks pressed against his. "I am so proud of them!"

The twins had absolutely no idea how to react to that. So they settled for doing the default: sit back and enjoy it.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Udon asked.

"It's a long day, and we still have people on the field. I'm going to get them here." and fix them up, was left unsaid. He had no idea how his friends would react to the stigma. And that they had to be naked for him to heal it. "I also have an appointment at the chapel. Father Isaac is looking for volunteers and was hoping to convince some of my kids to join as servants of the faith."

Glissa quirked an eyebrow at that. "Really, now?" she asked. "Lyesse told me she was interested, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not."

"Honestly? It can serve as a way for them to learn some patience. Chandra and Nissa would _especially_ benefit from that. They do have to learn about listening to confessions, and prayers, and blessings and all that. So they might learn a thing or two that _they_ can teach me."

"Them? Teaching you?" Galatea looked almost amused by the mental image.

"My Rasengan took my dad three years to develop, and he taught it to Jiraiya-Sensei. And at the time, Jiraiya-Sensei was also the mentor of my dad. So yes: they can teach me a thing or two, I'm sure." Naruto chuckled. "Let's also not forget how important it is for them to socialize with people outside the family. A lot of them are getting to that stage in life where they're curious about the opposite sex, so it would be wise to have them interacting with other people."

"Indeed…" Glissa turned a bit pale at the thought of her baby becoming interested in one of Naruto's kids… or worse, her own father, himself. That was something the former Number 45 would rather avoid, even if only to keep Tsunade from killing the three of them.

"When are you going to go out to get your people here?" Kiba asked. "Now? A few minutes?"

"In a few minutes. I'm going to assemble a small team to accompany me. Hybrids, mostly. I might bring Priscilla as well. But seeing as she needs to transform to be _really_ effective, it might not be a good idea. But bringing her along would good in case I need the extra muscle. You can never be too safe."

"Very true," Glissa chuckled, giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

Chuckling Naruto pecked Glissa on the lips, before looking to Galatea. "Galatea, you're going to be on the team that's coming with. Dietrich will be coming along, due to her tracking skill. Anastasia is a good idea, as well, as are Tesla and Letitia seeing as the three of them are from the same generation. And it wouldn't hurt having another 'Eye' so maybe, Renee can come along too? What do you think?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she replied.

"Ooh! Can I come with?" Glissa chirped. "I've been wanting to see some of my old friends, again."

"I don't see any harm in that," Naruto chuckled, ruffling her hair. While she was clearly an awakened being, now, pretty much everyone knew by now that he had boinked Riful of the West, so it was safe to assume that she'd be safe. "Just stay close, okay?"

"I will," she giggled.

Chuckling again, Naruto turned to the twins and said, "you two stay here and keep practicing, you're doing impressively well and I can't wait to see the two of you improve some more!"

While Alicia and Beth were admittedly disappointed, they blushed heavily and smiled at the praise. Suddenly, Naruto got an idea; he could tell they were disappointed they weren't coming with him so he thought of giving them a little 'Naruto time' they have been deprived of.

"In fact, since you girls have done so well…" Naruto formed a one handed cross seal, and made a single Kage Bunshin for them. "I'll leave a reinforced clone the two of you can mess around with."

Alicia and Beth perked up at that and gave the clone a look that left the present Konoha nin feeling uncomfortable. Oh, the twins were going to _enjoy_ this~!


	29. Chapter 29

It took a few minutes but Galatea managed to find Anastasia, Dietrich, Tesla, Letitia and Renee. This was mainly due to them watching the spar between Naruto, Alicia and Beth from a respectable distance. As they were gathered together and brought to Naruto, Galatea brought them up to speed. Anastasia was all for it and she was especially eager to see her friends again. Tesla was eager to get out on the field and bring her comrades back to Morris in preparation for the attack on the Organization; and she knew many of them were eager to get their stigmas healed for good. Dietrich and Renee were willing to come along, more out of curiosity, than anything. It also gave them an opportunity to spend some more quality time with their studly boyfriend. Naruto chuckled at the enthusiasm of his little team. They were all eager to help for one reason or another. "Alright, ladies, are you all ready to go?"

"Of course," Anastasia answered. The woman, no longer in the uniform the Organization provided her, was now wearing a similar outfit to Naruto's wives and girlfriends. She wore a long-sleeved top, a leotard and thigh-high tights. Over them she wore a mixture of padded leather and plate armour from her old uniform, like the vambraces, spaulders and sabatons.

Naruto looked Anastasia up and down and voiced his approval. "I have to admit, you look good in that."

Anastasia giggled and gave him a beautiful smile, "Why thank you!"

Chuckling, Naruto looked to Dietrich, Tesla, Letitia and Renee. "What about you four? Are you ready to go?"

Tesla nodded with enthusiasm and with a hint of bloodthirst. "Of course! It's about time we got Dominique and the others here! The sooner we get them, the faster we can finally put down the Organization for good!" Dietrich, Letitia and Renee nodded concurringly; they were behind Tesla's words all the way. The Organization had this a long time coming.

"Alright," Naruto chuckled. "Let's get going then!" Almost immediately Glissa took his hand into hers. Followed by Galatea. Then Tesla, Letitia, Dietrich, Anastasia and finally Renee grabbed hold of him afterwards. Once he was sure they were firmly secure Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the seals that were outside of Morris, on this very continent, and mobile. Then he and his group of seven women teleported out of there in a yellow flash. The first thing that the group of seven realised when they took in their new surroundings, was them being amongst hills and grassland that stretched on for miles. The six women let go of Naruto and surveyed their surroundings. The blond recognised this area as Mucha, Luciela's territory.

"Naruto? I thought you were bringing us to one of our comrades." Anastasia stated.

"I did. There's a secret formula I put into the seals that are inked onto your bodies: I can teleport next to that person, or I can teleport in the general vicinity." Naruto gave the curly-haired woman a cheeky grin, "It's how I showed up in Sandy Crotch without being anywhere near you."

"How come I never heard of this secret formula?" Galatea asked, putting her hands on her hips while giving her husband a disappointed glare.

Naruto gave his wife one of those smug smiles she loves to give other people. "It's called a _secret formula_ for a reason. It wouldn't be much of a secret if I told everyone about it. But I based it off of my dad's technique. Though the way he used it was combat oriented." The Hiraishin — Ni no Dan was a technique his father developed and used in battle. Naruto improved on it, so instead of being directly teleported to the object or person with the seal, he increased the range. So now, he can teleport himself and other people a mile away from the target and plan accordingly. "Seeing as we don't know if the person we're here for is by herself or not, I believed _not_ teleporting in front of her would be the wisest course of action."

It was how he was able to get the drop on the Crimson Guard the first time around. And it was how he was able to surprise Anastasia, Dominique and those women Keria and Phina while they were scouting around Sandy Crotch. He never used it for anything else though… until now that is. "Very nice," DIetrich chirped, thoroughly impressed. "To think you'd have so many techniques that prove this versatile… No wonder you were able to stare down a goddess and win!"

"I didn't have many of the techniques I have now," Naruto pointed out modestly. "I didn't even _have_ the Hiraishin when I fought Kaguya. I learned it when I was on my way here… and as for me staring down a goddess, I had help. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei or Obito."

"The fact that you knew less tricks then than now only makes the feat more impressive," Galatea rebutted with a giggle. "You should give yourself more credit. The fact that you faced off against such inconceivable threats, even with help, is nothing short of amazing~!"

"I would have you all go against her in the simulation so you could see what it was like, but that would be just mean," Naruto chuckled. "Thanks, though. It means a lot to me. Now, does anyone sense any nearby warriors? I'd like to get this done quickly so we can snatch up as many as we can."

Being the best ones at sensoring Galatea and Renee both closed their eyes and used their wide range yoki sensing to find any hybrids in the vicinity. While they did that Anastasia looked at Naruto and said, "If you want, I can use my winged technique to look around."

"Not necessary," Galatea giggled. "There's a party of four in that direction." She pointed to Naruto's left. One's particularly weak; I'd assume she's Number 47 or close to it. I'm sure they were sent to hunt the awakened being about a hundred yards away 0 a former Single-Digit, from the feel of it."

"I sense them too." Renee added, opening her eyes once more and peered off in the direction the warriors and awakened being were at. "They don't seem to be in trouble. A little stressed from what I am able to sense but nothing more than that."

"I see…" Naruto exhaled and rolled his shoulders and neck in anticipation. "Then let's make sure they don't get in over their heads. Galatea, Renee, let me know if it takes a turn for the worst, okay?"

"Will do," the replied in unison.

"Alright, ladies, let's move."

With that the group of seven set off with Galatea and Renee being the ones leading them. Of course a few of the women with him couldn't resist teasing him to pass the time as they all caught up with the still-active warriors. Naruto, of course, valiantly kept his urges to bend those teasing women over and fuck them into oblivion at bay; there was the possibility that the warrior they're here for would need help at a moment's notice and he needed to be ready just in case things took a turn for the worse. Of course, that didn't mean he told them to stop… he _was_ enjoying their attention after all. And he was receptive to their flirting and more than gladly reciprocated their affections, much to the envy and mild embarrassment of Anastasia, Tesla, and Letitia; they kept it to themselves, though. Naruto could feel their envy though and he let out a silent, but knowing chuckle. With Galatea and Renee guiding them the group of seven were able to reach the area the team of warriors were at. And like the two 'Eyes' claimed, they were fighting an awakened being. A male one; and due to Chronos confirming that his generation is almost killed off, Naruto knew the one before them was an artificial one. While he hadn't seen her in a long time, he recognised Minerva straight away. He found Dominique there too, along with two others he didn't recognise. One of them _had_ to be the new Number 47; the first woman after Dominique was a young woman with long, straight pale blonde hair with short bangs, and due to him knowing hybrids and awakened beings stop aging after a certain point the woman forever would look like she is in her early twenties. Anastasia, Renee, Letitia, Glissa, and even Dietrich all recognised this woman as Red Wall Violet.

That last woman was much younger; if he had to guess Naruto would say she was seventeen, or eighteen years old. She had short, wild and wavy platinum blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail with several locks hung forward in front of her face. She was fairly toned as well, with well rounded hips, a sizeable bust and athletic physique. She drew her sword immediately, warily eyeballing Naruto and his entourage. Anastasia recognized her as the new Number 47, Charlotte. As one would expect, the disappearances of Nina and Miata - among other factors taking place over time - had since caused a few fluctuations in the ranks, resulting in the former Number 8 Violet to be bumped up two ranks. And with Clarice now part of Naruto's faction had Charlotte taking her place. Both Violet and Charlotte were on edge. Understandable seeing as they were fighting an awakened being… who wasn't around, anymore. The environment around the two groups told him _why_ : there was a large borrow in the ground. It probably escaped underground… Naruto ignored the look Charlotte was giving him and closed his eyes as he actively searched for the awakened being. It should be fairly close. "Galatea," he called, causing the woman to perk up. "Where is he?"

"About thirty feet underground," she answered pointing a spot yen feet to the left of the massive hole with a frown. "Right about there, licking his wounds. He's pissed, too. I can sense some… nasty intentions practically radiating from him."

"I can crush him right now, if you want," Glissa offered. With the techniques she'd learned, the elf-like awakened being could think of a good three ways to do just that, if prompted.

"Let's… wait on that for now," Naruto said, giving her a grin. "If he's bad news, it'll serve as a wonderful demonstration of what you can do, now."

Glissa giggled and nodded. "Alright, honey~!"

Violette frowned, swearing she'd seen the brunette's face before, but couldn't quite remember. As for Naruto himself, he opened his eyes again and gave Dominique and Minerva a friendly smile and wave, "Hey, you two!" he called to them with an enthusiastic grin, "It's been a while since the last time we saw each other, hasn't it?"

To the surprise of Charlotte and Violet the two women were relieved and glad to see him, "It has," Minerva chuckled. "so what brings you all the way out here, Naruto?"

"Oh, just some stuff." the blond answered evasively, "But, let's get rid of the awakened being first. I'd rather we talk without the threat of that thing popping up when he's not wanted." He turned to the brunette with him and asked, "hey, Glissa, you mind showing your old colleagues what you're capable of?"

The dark haired awakened grinned deviously, "Gladly~!"

"Glissa?!" a shocked violet shouted, recognizing the name. She'd seen her in passing once or twice, back when the brunette was still a trainee. "Oh, gods…" The realization dawned upon her that the cute, little girl from before had awakened.

Ignoring the horrified look she was being given, the former Number 45 blazed through a few hand seals and shouted, "Doton: Doryuu Katsu!"

Upon her command the earth started to split, before Glissa, Naruto and the present hybrids, startling the holy hell out of several of them and still-recovering awakened being that had previously been hiding. "What the fuck?!" yelled a demonic, masculine voice as the creature was revealed to the world. The creature resembled a multiarmed, spike-shelled tortoise with six crab-like claws and a massive, razor-sharp beak. "How the hell did you do that?!"

"Family secret," Glissa giggled. "Now, are you going to behave or be used as a demonstration?" She got her answer when the awakened being retreated into his shell and tore through the earth as he rolled towards her. Chunks of dirt and rock was thrown in every direction, as he made his intent clear. He was going to fucking _kill_ that bitch! No. More than that! He was going to beat her, have his way with her, and _then_ he'll kill her!

"Demonstration it is~!" she chirped, her yoki flaring as the former Number 45 shifted to her awakened form. Then, she blazed through several more hand seals and cast her next technique. "Doton: Doryuusou!" Dozens of earthen spears jutted up from the ground beneath him, sending the crab-turtle-like awakened being airborne. Of course, due to his shell protecting him, and his hide being harder than steel, the spears shattered against the underbelly. However, while it had failed to impale him outright, they still managed to stop his charge and disorientate him. The awakened being emerged from the protection of his shell and started to unsteadily sway around, all googly eyed-like.

"Glisa, it looks like his hide is too thick for your earth spears to get through. Try using lightning on him while he's still vulnerable." Naruto suggested to her.

Glissa giggled, drawing her sword and sheathing it in electricity. "Way ahead of you, my love~!" she then dashed forth, a blur to the eyes of the team of warriors, before coming to a stop behind the crab-like awakened, the smell of searing flesh rising from the man-made valley, before he literally fell apart into a pile of smoldering chunks. The brunette groaned rolling her shoulder. Irene wasn't joking: that technique of hers was not at all easy to use.

"Well, that was certainly quick. Good job, Glissa!" Naruto looked at the other warriors and smiled at the stunned look on the faces of Minerva, Dominique, Violet and Charlotte.

"W-wha-what!?" a wide-eyed Violet hissed in disbelief, Glissa was a low ranked warrior! A former Number 45! She shouldn't have been able to kill an awakened being, at all - let alone one in the single digits! Not by herself, at least! Not to mention, her being able to manipulate the earth? Use fucking lightning of all things?! And what was more when she used those elements, the Number 8 didn't feel yoki in any of them! What _was_ she? There was no way she is an ordinary awakened being! It was inconceivable! So, she turned to the only person who possibly has all the answers: the Ladykiller. She simply had to know… With that in mind, Violet marched on up to Naruto and simply asked, "how?!" That one word said it all; she needed no say anything more as is, and her delivery told Naruto all he needed to know.

Said blond shrugged and replied, "I trained her. Everyone who's with me in Morris is capable of doing what Glissa has done. And more."

The poor Numbers 6 and 45 turned ghostly pale at that, knowing damn well that this man was at odds with the Organization. Then, the latter of the two promptly did a one-eighty and chirped, "well, hello, friend~!" Charlotte was many things: lazy, stubborn, just a bit anti-social... but, she was _not_ stupid! She was going to end up on the winning side of this conflict, one way or the other. "You wouldn't happen to be taking on new students, would you?"

Naruto looked at her with amusement on his face. "Sure I am. I can even heal your stigma if you want. Just ask the ladies with me."

"I've heard whispers of you having children with several hybrids," Dominique pointed out, a glimmer of hopefulness in her eye. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true" Naruto said with a nod, "It turns out making hybrids able to have children again is a side effect of healing the stigma… not quite sure as to how, though a… healer we have at Morris has been cooking up a few theories. It's all guess work at the moment, though."

"I see…" Charlotte regarded him for a moment; then she looked at Violet.

The Number 7 in question dampened her bottom lip nervously. "I've… heard that the Organization is purposely setting up warriors to die. Are they true?"

"Sadly, yes," Naruto sighed. "This whole conflict started with the fiasco in Pieta. Two of my lovers were sent to die there, and not long after that they sent Dietrich and Renee here, along with Alicia and Beth, to kill Galatea. They failed, obviously. But to make a long story short, the Organization are _not_ who they portray themselves to be. And they have a tendency to kill anyone under their employ that asks to many questions, or has outlived their usefulness. Anastasia here has lead a few teams that ended up with them facing multiple awakened beings when they _should_ have been youma."

Feeling she'd heard enough, Charlotte immediately dashed on over to Naruto's side hugged his arm and asked, "just so we're clear, do I have to make a baby with you to join or no? Not that I mind, I just want to know what's expected of me from the start."

"No, you don't. Despite what my reputation says," Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "I don't go for anyone who doesn't show any interest."

"Oh, believe me, I'm interested," Charlotte giggled. "You're cute, and I've wanted to have a baby since I was ten. So, how do I join your little group, then? Are there any duties that are expected of newcomers? Can you teach me how to weaponize the ground like that?"

"You can join my 'little group' by defecting. As for duties, there isn't much. You just have to get along with the others and contribute, either by wiping out bandit camps that form on the countryside, killing any youmas you come across or just helping out around the castle in some way. And as for me teaching you how to weaponize the ground? I can teach you, but it honestly depends on your affinity. Anastasia can weaponise wind, Galatea can weaponise water, Letitia can weapon both wind and water, Renee can weaponise fire and lightning, and Dietrich can weaponise wind and fire. But with enough training you will eventually be able to use all of them."

"Ooh~! Let me know when we can start then! I can't wait~!"

"Elemental attacks are advanced techniques," Glissa informed the young woman, "you'd have to start with the basics, and even _those_ those throw logic completely out of the window - teleportation, transformation into animals and other people, walking on walls and water... It's some pretty crazy shit." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Charlotte's enthusiasm, thoroughly reminded of his unofficial students, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"...you can walk on water?" Violet was giving Naruto an odd look, but more than that it was one that showed _interest_. Don't get her wrong, she's heard rumours that was spreading through the ranks of the Organization; that the blond before her was capable of transforming into a giant nine tailed fox, that he could appear anywhere, that he has bedded many warriors. But for her that was all that was: rumours. Granted, Violet knew every rumour is based off of _a_ truth, but that begged the question of just how true to fact those origins are. So she did a little digging; nothing too deep, seeing as she didn't want her superiors to breathe down her neck. She is aware that Naruto is _not_ from this island, and that the Organization has made up a new task force consisting of some of the strongest Number Ones - and then some - to fight him. She knows that he bedded Riful of the West, Luciela of the South, the One-Horned Monster, and many other female awakened beings and that they are living with him in the fortress of Morris.

"Yeah, I can walk on water. I can even do this," to the surprise of Violet and Charlotte, Naruto made a half cross seal, and a single Kage Bunshin appeared beside him in a puff of smoke. The clone and original looked at each other, grinned, and high-fived one another. Showing the women that they were not seeing things. The clone dispelled and Naruto looked at Violet and added, "I can even teach you that technique. Everyone in Morris is capable of using it, even awakened beings like Glissa."

"Sooo…" she blushed. "How many women have you bedded?"

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm… Honestly? I lost count after 20. I can make copies of myself to take care of everyone's needs, and training as well. If you include the women from my homeland, though, it's well above sixty. Why do you want to know?"

Violet cleared her throat and shyly averted her gaze. "J-just curious," she assured, mentally noting that he wouldn't be nearly that popular with the ladies if he didn't know damn well how to please them.

"Want to know something surprising?" Galatea asked, "He was the equivalent to Number 47 of his generation in his homeland. And he grew up ignored and hated. He was sabotaged as well since no one, except for one man, tried to teach him. It was only after he became a warrior that he started to improve."

"The first opponent I fought was comparable to a single digit. Granted, I had my ass handed to me on a silver platter, but I lived… then things got worse from there. And I had to really train my ass off in order to fight a shady organization that was bent on dominating the world. Each member was a force to be reckoned with - on par with the Abyssal Ones, at least, with a leader that could control gravity, itself, another who could make himself intangible, and another, who could summon meteors bigger around than Rabona. And they almost succeeded in it too. The organization you're working for reminds me of them, to be honest. Though compared to the Akatsuki, the Organization are a bunch of amateurs."

While most of what he said went right over her head, Violet got the jist of it. However, she stared at him in disbelief; there was no way that could be true, but she couldn't detect any indications of falsehood, whatsoever… and that _scared_ her! "They're… dead now, right?" she asked, giving him a nervous look. "They _are_ dead now, right? Right?!"

"...The ones that matter are. Three former members are still alive… well, technically two; one now works in an orphanage, but he wasn't really a part of Akatsuki; another was my friend, and the third is probably busy performing a twisted experiment, somewhere, that would make Dae green with envy. Not quite sure how he's still alive, right now..." Violet and her group all turned a bit pale at that. "But don't worry about it, compared to the others I fought and put down, they're harmless. Well… unless you get on their bad side."

"Honey, you make it sound like you've fought and put down gods," Galatea giggled, "Harmless in comparison to that is not saying much."

"I _did_ fight a god… well, goddess, but,yeah. Nearly got killed by her. Plenty of times. Her powers were such overpowered _bullshit_! But I couldn't put her down, so I… locked her away." he worded it in a way they could understand. How was he going to explain that he and Sasuke locked Kaguya away in a Chibaku Tensei, that suppressed her chakra until she couldn't even _use_ it, and that said Chibaku Tensei was in another dimension altogether?

"Kinda proving her point, dear," Glissa pointed out with an amused grin.

"...ehhh." he had no idea what to say to refute that. So, he sighed, "Fine. I'll stop. I don't want to make you all feel insecure about your prowess."

"Too late," a pouting Dominique said. She then yelped and giggled when Naruto pulled her into a one-armed hug. The intent was clearly innocent enough, though she couldn't help but notice the heat coming off her cheeks.

"Glissa was Number 45, before awakening," Naruto pointed out. "Now, thanks to the training she's undergone, she's able to take out awakened Single Digits, single handedly. It's only a matter of time before she's on par with a Number One. Hell, give her enough time and she'll be able to take on an Abyssal. Some of my stronger lovers, are actually catching up to Riful, already. Clarice, the 'mud-head' of your generation, is able to take on the higher-tier double digits and is close to fighting single digits now, and she's one of the more recent additions."

Charlotte's eyes especially lit up at that and Dominique was certainly intrigued. "You didn't use yoki for either of those techniques," Violet said, looking at Glissa and referring to her lightning and earth techniques. "What exactly _did_ you use, then? As an awakened being, you should only be able to use yoki."

"It's an energy called 'chakra', and it's more versatile than yoki though not as… thick?" Glissa answered. "Naruto gave me the ability to use it. By jump-starting something called a chakra system. Apparently, all living creatures have one, we just hadn't discovered it, while the people of Naruto's homeland had.

"I think you mean it's not violent and corrupt, for the first part." Naruto corrected.

"Well, that too," Glissa said with a shrug. "Yoki's thicker, as far as I can tell, making it less malleable. It has its uses, but chakra's far more flexible and easier to use."

"Not to mention there's no risk of awakening, granted Glissa's already awakened, so that's not an issue for her, but still.," Anastasia added, "There is still a risk, though: you _can_ die if you use too much, because it's comprised of physical and spiritual energies. So if you run out, then you die. That's not an issue if you keep training, though. The more physical exercise you do, the bigger your chakra pool becomes, and the longer you can use it."

Well if what was said before didn't capture Charlotte's attention what was said now certainly did. "So, when can we start?"

"Once we get back to Morris and I heal your stigma," Naruto replied.

"What about you?" Minerva asked.

"I got some more stops to make. I'll make a clone to take you girls back and heal your stigmas, while catching you up on the latest events." the blond answered. He looked at Violet and asked, "Do you want to join the rebellion?"

"You didn't have to ask." the woman replied with a nod.

"Alright," Naruto nodded back. "Let get cracking, then!" With that he formed a familiar single handed seal and produced a shadow clone as promised. "Grab hold of my clone, and he'll bring you all to Morris." Dominique and Charlotte grabbed hold of the clone. Both taking an arm for themselves. Violet and Minerva put a hand on the clone's shoulder and waited. When they all had a firm grip on him, the shadow clone teleported them all back to Morris in a yellow flash. "Alright, that's two down. Three to go."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the North, Soleil groaned as she limped on up to the front gate. She was in the nude, as they didn't have an infinite amount of clothes for her and she was going to be transforming to transport her friends, soon. So she didn't want to destroy the set of clothes she was wearing this morning. "Something wrong?" Robin asked as she and several others looked to their leader in concern.

"Nothing major," the former Number 3 chuckled. "I'm just sore from last night. It won't impede my ability to fly or anything, but sitting down is _definitely_ out of the question."

"How was he?" her lieutenant, Lillie asked, out of morbid curiosity.

"Addictive~!" Soleil replied dreamily. "Well hung, too; it's easy to see how he's so popular with the ladies. I didn't know they could _get_ that big!"

"Too much information," one of the men in her mercenary company grunted with a hearty laugh as he chugged down a pint of ale. He was a short, stout, bald man with an impressive, chestnut beard - a relatively new recruit by the name of Cervantes.

Soleil playfully stuck her tongue out at him, before readdressing Lillie. "So, how's packing up going along? Everything done?"

"Yes. We got everything packed up and ready to go. All that's left is... " Lillie jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Northrend castle, where Isley is. "Him. But seeing as you know full well who he is, I think you wouldn't want to piss him off."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Soleil cheerfully assured. "Just came down from talking to him, actually. He wants us to go ahead without him. He's rather quick in his awakened form. By the time we land a ways off from Icecrown, he'll be waiting for us."

"Alright," Jimbo grunted, then he looked at his boss with concern, "are you sure you're willing to transform? You haven't eaten in a while." while he may not know much about awakened beings, Soleil _did_ tell them that her cravings for innards are increased when she's in her monster form.

"I'll be fine for now," she replied with a warm smile, patting the large man's shoulder. "I should be good for a day or two and even if it gets annoying, I can just raid the prison when we get there. Now, then…" she sighed, moving on up to the center of her group and the belongings they'd packed. "We're heading out. Get ready to tie everything down, I wanna get there as soon as possible." With that, her yoki flared and Soleil's form swiftly changed into the massive, white skeletal dragon her group had been so acquainted with.

"No matter how many times I see that, I'll never get used to it," Jimbo chuckled.

"C'mon you lot," Soleil said, her the joints of her limbs cracking as she stretched them out. Then she laid down on her front and looked at her company, "Let's get everything tied on to me. Then we can finally head out to icecrown."

"Right!" her men cheered, eager to get going.

* * *

A few minutes later, the clone Naruto had sent back with Violet and her group reappeared in the citadel of Morris. Miria was anxiously waiting for them alongside Riful and Tabitha. The clone smiled at his wife and surprised the hell out of her when he teleported beside her in a yellow flash, "Hi, honey!" he cheerfully greeted, before planting his lips on her cheek. "The boss is still out there bringing back the others, so he'll be busy for a bit."

"Shall I fetch someone to get them settled in?" Tabitha asked.

"Please do that," the clone replied with a thankful nod. Then he looked at Miria and added, "The boss wanted me to get their stigmas healed as soon as possible. One of them is particularly eager to start training."

"Alright!" Tabitha chirped, scampering off to get Cynthia.

Naruto chuckled and turned to Miria. "So, how're you doing, this morning?"

"You left without bringing me with you," she replied with a pout.

"You were busy and the Boss wanted to get this done as soon as possible, just in case some of the 'trouble' warriors got themselves into a sticky situation," the clone replied with a chuckle. "Besides, you and little Hilda were having so much fun, it would've been a shame to interrupt."

"...you really _did_ have kids?" a genuinely surprised Violet asked.

"Of course," the clone replied, turning to look at Violet from over the shoulder. "I don't lie about things like that."

"You're not very good at it, anyway," Miria chuckled, " and I _suppose_ I can forgive you for not bringing me with. That was a sweet gesture, after all."

"I get the feeling you want extra snuggles?"

Miria smiled at him. "Maybe…" she then gave him a peck on the cheek. "But I can see that you're busy; I'll leave you alone. So, how many are we expecting?"

"It depends on how many people are with the secret defectors." the clone turned and gestured to Charlotte and Violet, "Those two were with Dominique and Minerva, so they came with. Not to mention with Anastasia and the others spreading the truth to their fellow warriors we can expect a whole lot more." and then the clone addressed Violet and Charlotte directly, "If you're still having doubts about our claims, then I can show you the truth. We have proof that the Organization are the ones making youmas and more."

"It wouldn't hurt," Charlotte replied with a shrug. "I have been having doubts about the Organization… something about the handlers, Dae especially, just rubs me the wrong way… I haven't found any real reason to distrust them, though… not yet, at least."

Violet frowned thoughtfully, "I've heard talk that the Organization has made a new task force. Some believe it's an attempt to regain the trust of the populace, since they are to wipe out any youmas and awakened beings they come across without the towns. Some believe it's an attempt to kill you. But, I'm the type that believes what she sees. Not what other people say. But I have been having doubts with the Organization, and I've been doing a little snooping around. So I know that the task force I mentioned before is mostly made up of former Number Ones that surpass the Abyssal Ones. I also know that any towns who refuse to pay the Organization their services after killing the youma, mysteriously end up being overrun with youma and awakened beings not long after. I even know you're not from, this 'continent'. But if you have proof, then I would like to see it."

"I can get those files you stole from Staff for them to read," Cynthia chimed in, having overheard them as she walked in, Tabitha in tow. "That has all the proof they will need if they're still having doubts."

"Nice to see you joining us." the clone said, as he gave the two blondes a polite smile. "Doing that would be much appreciated, Cynthia."

The pigtailed blonde smiled cutely, before making a Kage Bunshin who proceeded to go and do just that. Then she turned her attention to the newly arrived women and put her hands on her hips as she gave the four of them a curious look, "And who would these four be?"

"Charlotte, Number 47." the platinum-haired blonde introduced herself.

"Violet, Number 7." the long, straight-haired woman said next as she gave Cynthia a respectful nod.

"Dominique, Number 18." the Flora look alike introduced herself next.

"Minerva, Number 24." the straight sandy-blonde haired woman replied with a polite nod of her own.

"I am Cynthia, formerly the Number 14." the pigtailed blonde politely introduced herself with a respectful bow and a smile. Then her smile became… threatening. "If you hurt him, I will _hurt_ you. Understand?"

While the new arrivals. began sweat nervously, the clone beside Miria and Riful gave the two-piece leotard garbed woman a flat look. Then he went over and gave her a swat on the ass, drawing a startled squawk from her. "Bad girl,"

"B-but Naruto-ah!" Cynthia's attempt to defend herself was interrupted by the clone giving her another swat on the butt.

"No. I don't want there to be any threats. We want them to _join_ our side, not the opposite."

Dominique instantly turned beet red when she heard the first swat and was now fidgeting at the sight of this clone 'disciplining' the former Number 14. Miria gave her a flat look, knowing damn well what was going through her mind. The Number 18 apparently had herself a spanking fetish… either that or a domination fetish? Maybe one for being disciplined? It was hard to tell, just yet, but Dominique's body language spoke volumes.

"Okay! No threats!" Cynthia quickly said just as the clone brought his hand up for another swat. He brought it back down, but instead of another spanking like Cynthia was expecting, he instead grabbed a handful of her assflesh and started to knead it.

"Good girl," the clone said soothingly. Cynthia blushed and leaned against him, nuzzling the clone as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Naruto chuckled and hugged her close.

With that display of affection… and dominance out of the way, a blushing Violet looked at Dominique and Minerva. "So you were a part of this faction? Since when?"

"Since he inadvertently saved us from having to fight over ten awakened beings that were in the Dragonspine mountains. After that he showed us proof of what the Organization was doing for _centuries._ That happened around a year and a few months ago, we've been trying and succeeding to spread word what the Organization has been doing ever since."

"It's only a matter of time before the Organization does another purge. Apart from trying to stop the awakened beings from flooding into the other regions, that is what Pieta was: a purge." the clone added. "They deliberately populated the entire task force with troublemakers and women who asked too many awkward questions, and since they were fighting the Abyssal One of the North they weren't expecting anyone to survive. Let alone having me show up there."

"I got the proof!" the clone of Cynthia announced, hugging a few books and documents to her chest. She then handed them to the clone of Naruto, and after giving him a peck on the cheek, dispelled herself.

"The most important stuff you may want to know are in here," Naruto said, handing Violet and Charlotte the books and documents. He then turned to Cynthia and said, "find them a room so they can read those without any distractions, okay, dear?"

You got it," the former Number 14 chirped. "Come along you two," she beckoned Violet and Charlotte to follow her.

* * *

While Dominique, Minerva, Violet and Charlotte were in Morris, the real Naruto was in the middle of another search with his group. Of course, the one they were looking for was in the South and what was more, bandits and youmas were running rampant there. After a while of tracking the woman they were after, Naruto's group came across a large group of youma - all of whom were grotesquely cut to pieces and had arrow butts sticking out of various points of their bodies. There was a lot of human bodies among them though. Bandits, from the looks of it. The blood from the humans were brown, while the blood from the youma were a darkish purple. It seems they were here for a few days.

Naruto got down on one knee and looked at the ground closely. "What are you doing?" Anastasia asked.

"Looking for footprints." he answered; then he spotted a pair that was unique only to hybrids: sabatons. He went crouched walked over and took a closer look. "And it looks like one of your fellow hybrids was here. The tracks are a few hours old too."

Interested, Galatea leaned over and looked at the footprints he found, "That is a footprint from the sabatons we use to wear when we were a part of the Organization, but what makes you think it's a few hours old?"

"The grass." he answered, "take a look at the grass inside the footprint," Frowning but nonetheless intrigued, Galatea did as he asked. After a moment she exhaled and shook her head. She couldn't see anything different about it.

"I don't see anything different." she admitted.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm not surprised. Tracking humans is different to animals, but it's basically the same thing. The grass blades in this footprint is a different colour where it's bent; that happens when the tracks are a few hours old. And thanks to the woman we're here for wearing plated boots, it's a fairly deep footprint, so it's more noticable."

"I didn't know you can track down animals." Dietrich said in surprise. Though the art came naturally to her, she was still impressed.

"I was taught on my training trip with Jiraiya-Sensei. He was a travelling hermit after all, and a lot of the times we had to live off of the land. It comes in handy once in a while. Again, tracking humans is a lot different to tracking animals but it's basically the same thing."

The petite hybrid nodded thoughtfully. It made sense. "So, where to from here? Are we heading northeast?"

"The tracks are heading in that direction, so yes… unless you two want to say otherwise?" Naruto said, looking to Galatea and Renee at the last part. They could track the woman better than anyone here thanks to their wide-range yoki sensing after all.

"There seems to be another warrior about 200 meters to the west," Renee pointed out. "There's about three to the northeast, as well. The closest is around 150 meters away, close to that waterfall over there… probably taking a bath."

"So… that's five in the vicinity of us," Naruto said aloud. "In that case, give me a moment, I'll see who of those five has the seal."

"How?" Tesla asked.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, "As I mentioned before: the seals act like a beacon for me. Give me a moment and I'll be able to tell which of the five has the seal."

"...why don't you go for the one that's closest to us?" Dietrich suggested.

Her suggestion got everyone to look at her with curiosity. "I'm not being rude or anything, but why should we?" Tesla asked.

"If the closest one _is_ bathing," Galatea giggled impishly. "That means we can get the drop on her. If she's the one that has the seal Naruto has on all of us, then all the better. If it's not, then maybe - hopefully - she is one of the people Anastasia has spread the rumours to."

"You should totally boink her," Glissa giggled as well, a lewd grin on her face. "It would be so hot - going at it from behind, naked it the woods, like nature intended~!" She shuddered pleasantly at the mental image. Then, the brunette let out a yelp and another giggle when Naruto spanked her.

"Naughty!" he scolded playfully.

"Would you have me any other way~?"

There was another smack and yelp. "Please don't do that here… not around these corpses." Letitia pleaded.

"Ah, right, forgot about those for a moment," Glissa replied sheepishly.

A sheepish Naruto bashfully rubbed the back of his head. He forgot about them too. Though the metallic smell of blood was pungent. "Right, let's go and see if the one bathing is part of our faction. If not, then we can hopefully sneak away."

The others nodded in agreement and they were off. It hadn't taken them long to get to the waterfall - using a combination of Shunshin and tree-hopping, as Anastasia's flight technique required a setup time. When they got to the waterfall Dietrich pointed out, they discovered that it was indeed occupied. And that the person was indeed bathing. The person in question is a young woman with chin-length, near platinum-blonde hair with short bangs swept to the left and two fringes that frame her face. She was naked as well. Thankfully, the woman didn't know they were there as she had her back to them. And they were also hiding behind some trees and shrubbery. It helped the group was suppressing their yoki as well, so that made them even more challenging to find sensory-wise. "...She's not one of ours." Naruto murmured to the others. "Does anyone know who she is?"

"That's Dust Cloud Abigail," Anastasia pointed out. "She was the current Number 8, last I heard. My disappearance may have changed that, depending on whether or not the Organization's been made aware of it."

"Why 'Dust Cloud' Abigail?" Naruto asked. "Does her attacks usually revolve around being in sand storms, or something?"

"She tends to bring a bag of sand or dirt with her and likes using it to blind people," the former Number 7 explained.

"...that's less flashy than I thought it would be." an underwhelmed Naruto said. He thought her attacks would destroy the ground, and Abigail would use the dust cloud as cover to attack from multiple angles. Or, she would turn anything around her into dust and use it to blind her opponents, before going in for the kill. Well he wasn't going to judge someone on their methods. He was trained to fight dirty so he can respect Abigail's tactics, if nothing else. Then he beckoned the others to follow him, "We should go before she notices she's being watched,"

"I think she already does," Galatea muttered. "She's blushing and trying to hide her amusement."

Stopping himself from moving before it actually happened, Naruto looked at his wife, blinked twice, then looked at Abigail cautiously. "...we're not talking _that_ loud are we?"

"Not at all," Anastasia replied. "One does not become a single-digit by fighting dirty, alone. I think she sensed our approach."

Dietrich and Glissa looked a bit sheepish at that. Of all the ladies here, they were the worst at hiding their yoki and they knew it - the latter, especially. If it was because she sensed them and somehow connected the dots, then they were the most likely to be to blame. Then again, Naruto had a _lot_ of yoki in him too; even if he suppressed it, he was still emitting a ton of the stuff. Any hybrid or awakened beings would have been able to sense him if they focused enough. Riful explained it to him six years ago, back in Pieta. Or she explained it in a more detailed way, but, it's been a near decade ago that he majorly forgot what it was about but the gist was the same. Abigail could have sensed him out of everyone else.

"Spying on an innocent maiden while she's bathing," the woman in question called out. "How _naughty_ of you, Ladykiller~!" She turned, towards the direction he was hiding in and grinned. "Then again, judging by your reputation, it would seem that I won't be 'innocent' for long."

Naruto blinked owlishly and looked at the others for instructions. All of them shrugged, except for Glissa. The awakened being in question giggled impishly and said, "go on; we all know you want to~!"

"Uh…" Naruto blinked again, before shrugging and addressing Abigail. "T-to be fair there was a large pile of bodies, both human and youma, not that far from here. I just came here to see if you knew who was behind that, because you are the closest warrior to it."

Abigail giggled in amusement, not buying a word of it. "You do know those corpses are several days old, no? Why would you think I'd know?"

He was tempted to shrug, then again, she couldn't see him. "I do know they're several days old. And there are footprints belonging to a claymore that's at least a few hours old. Maybe you were here for the past few days? Or were there recently? I dunno. Asking you what happened back there was worth a shot."

"All I know is that the two groups killed each other off." Abigail answered with an uncaring shrug. "I don't know, nor care, if there are any survivors. If there were, then they are probably dead by now. The youma would have been taken out by any warriors in the vicinity, and the humans would have bled out long before they got to any towns."

"That's pretty heartless," Naruto pointed out.

Abigail shrugged again. "I'm told to not harm humans. The Organization never said I had to save them, and I have no empathy for bandits."

While some would call her attitude harsh, Naruto couldn't say he blamed her. The bitterness she tried to hide spoke volumes. Though he wasn't sure exactly as to why she felt that way, there were several possibilities - all of which were bound to be tender subjects, to he decided it best not to pry. Hell, if she had found any survivors on either side, it seemed like she'd kill them off herself and get away with it. "Fair enough," the blond relented with a shrug. "I take it you're not going to try and, uh, y'know… attack me or anything right? I know that the Organization has painted me in a bad light."

"If I was, I'd be ready for a fight, would I not?" she asked, before giving him an unsettling grin, lewdly presenting herself and teasingly adding, "unless, of course, I was intending to seduce you into taking my innocence and impregnating me, as you are rumored to be capable of, before snapping your neck."

Chuckling, Naruto put an arm out to stop the others from murdering the woman. Then he winked at them before stepping out of the foliage and into the open. "If you did that, then you would have a bigger problem on your hands."

Abigail smiled at him. "Oh, I know," she chirped. "Your awakened lover would likely flay the skin off my back. I could probably take her from the feel of it, but it the rumors that you teach your little… collection how to use magic from a faraway land are true, that may not be the case."

"Well, that… and the mountain sized, demonic nine tailed fox that would be released upon my death. But mostly the latter." he told her with a shrug; then he came to a stop a foot away from the small lake and said, "And you wouldn't get pregnant, anyway. Not with your stigma still on you."

"Oh! So you _really_ can heal it then?" Her eyes lit up, having heard the rumours, but didn't believe them. This was her chance to see if those rumours were true! "I heard the rumours from Keria, and Phina who heard about it from Anastasia and Dominique; but I thought those were just rumours!"

"Those rumours are true." Naruto told her with a sheepish chuckle. "Hybrids are fertile again after I heal their 'unhealable' scar. Why? Are you going to ask me to heal it? Because if you are, then you would have to defect from the Organization. I wouldn't want you to get cut open by that Dae guy once he finds out you're healed, and dissected try to find a way to replicate it."

"I would have been fine with just keeping it a secret until you destroyed the Organization," she pointed out. "But that's a nice alternative - being whisked away by a strapping, young man and bearing him no less than three sons after he has his way with me in the woods, right in front of the other women he's claimed~!" Abigail sighed dreamily at the thought, her cheeks going bright and she squirmed about and giggled like a horny teen.

"Well… you're certainly an attractive gal. I'll give you that." Naruto chuckled, reaching back to rub at the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Adorable, too… But, if you want, I _can_ have my way with you, right after I take care of that stigma of yours. That is if you want… not sure how long it'll take to get three sons, but I'm certainly willing to try."

Abigail grinned and turned to face him completely. With her crudely stitched shut stigma on full display before him, Naruto could see her stitching was a little more… recent. He guessed that she must have been in a recent scuffle or something and it got her stitching damaged enough for her to manually close it back up. She saw him looking at her stitching, but didn't care and walked out of the lake with swaying hips. "Well, What're you waiting for?" She cooed eagerly, spreading her arms, as if inviting him to hug her. "Come here, so we can get started~!"

"FUCK HER ALREADY!"an eagerly awaiting Glissa yelled from the bushes.

Abigail blinked and leaned to the side to look past him. "...was that Glissa?" Hadn't she disappeared in the North, with Pyrrha and Megan following shortly after? The soon-to-be former Number 8 had thought she was dead. But, if Glissa was alive did that mean Pyrrha and Megan were alive as well?

Naruto exhaled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Though he had a fond smile on his face as he said, "Yep. That's Glissa." then he brought the pinching hand in front of him, and Abigail stared as his yoki spiked. A bubbling, crimson aura enveloped his hand. "Remind me to give her a spanking, later."

"Why later? Give it to her now~!"

"Tempting, but I'd rather heal you, first," he said, then Naruto gestured to Abigail to raise her head. "I need to start at the base of your neck, and work my way down."

"What about the stitches? Won't they be grafted onto my skin?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. They will be burned off; my friend's yoki is very potent and corrosive, but it won't hurt you. The way this works is that I am going to be pumpin his yoki into you and kicking off a kind of forced regeneration using your own abilities in combination with his. _Everyone_ I used it on felt good. One or two of them even orgasmed from it." He chuckled at the memories and could practically _feel_ poor Dietrich blushing from here. Abigail eyeballed his hand in contemplation for a moment, before nodding and raising her head to let him heal her up. Naruto went to press his fingers against the start of her scar, only to pause momentarily to say, "Don't move," The near-platinum blonde gasped in surprise and pleasure as she felt a pleasant, warm tingling right where her stigma started. And as he began to drag his hand down along her body, Abigail couldn't help but look down, and then she _couldn't believe her eyes!_ Her stigma, her scar, and the stitches that were holding it close was vanishing before her very eyes! When he was halfway down, the woman couldn't help but curiously feel the area he already covered. Her skin was soft and flawless… and also wet. The only proof that her stigma had ever existed was the faint, fading tingle left in Naruto's wake. Naruto didn't get to say a word when he was finally done, before he felt the woman's hands on his trousers. She grinned at him and gave the blond a peck on the forehead, before saying, "now, where were we…?" Her eyes lit up as she looked over to the tree line and her smile widened. "Ah, yes, you were going to give a certain, naughty woman a little spanking~!"

Naruto nervously sucked in his bottom lip. She didn't know that Glissa, Megan or Pyrrha had awakened yet. He'll have to tell her that now, "Remember that awakened being you detected?" Abigail looked at him in confusion at first, then her eyes widened in realization. "That is Glissa. She, along with two others from your generation by the names of Pyrrha and Megan, had awakened, soon after being sent into the field. They joined up with the former Number 2 of Roxanne's generation, Evianna, before I met them."

"Ah, I see…" Abigail sighed. "We were in the same training group, back in Staff, though we didn't know each other much. But, seeing as how you took Riful of the fucking West as one of your first lovers, I'm not surprised that you'd add a few more awakened beings to that list. It would explain why all those bandit camps keep disappearing."

"Well on the bright side of things, they don't have to go around and kill innocent people anymore. We also found a way to grow some artificial innards for all the awakened beings in Morris to eat, using that 'magic from a faraway land', as you called it." then Naruto grinned and looked over his shoulder and called, "Girls! Get down here!"

A few of them giggled as the little team of seven revealed themselves and hopped down into the clearing. Abigail grew wide eyed, recognising many that were there. "Dietrich! Renee! I thought you two were dead!" She turned to Galatea, Tesla, Anastasia and Letitia; the last three she recognised. The first, she heard about. "Oh, my, someone's been busy! I take it Alicia and Beth were also claimed?"

"Not immediately, but yeah," Naruto chuckled. "You'd be surprised by how cute those two can be when they want to. Their cluelessness when it came to showing affection was so damn adorable~!"

"Alicia can transform into an awakened being thanks to the Soul Link experiment, the Organization was - and probably still _is_ \- working on. And Naruto fucked her _while_ she was an awakened being." Galatea added impishly.

"What can I say? Alicia is damn sexy like that." Naruto chuckled. "So is Glissa, actually. She and I have gone at it more times with her in her awakened form than not, I think."

"Only one or two times more, but yeah," the former Number 45 giggled with a heavy blush. "You fucking my ass into the mattress in my awakened form just feels so good~!"

"Noted…" Abigail muttered, unsure how to react to that reveal. It struck her as being odd as all hell, but to each their own. She then turned to Naruto, her expression morphing into a naughty grin. "In either case, I don't mind the audience~!"

"A certain someone does still need a spanking though~." Naruto reminded her with a sly grin of his own. "...as well as a few others, now that I think about it." he could remember Anastasia, Letitia and Tesla feeling envious when he didn't show them any affection before they found those bodies. And he can feel their envy even now. Especially from Dominique! "I think it's high time to give a few ladies some much-needed attention~! Strip down if you want to as well."

"I'd prefer doing it clothed," Glissa said with a grin lewd "Makes it feel more like you're dominating me - like you're making me your bitch against my will and giving me an unwanted bastard like Shiro did to all those women in that story you wrote~!"

"Icha Icha: Conquest?" he grinned knowingly. Dietrich began to shuffle in place as she remembered how Karui got her into that book. That character, the stable girl Reiko, looked so damn much like her! They shared much of the same personalities and even the same hairstyle, too; seriously, the resemblance was almost creepy!

"Yup~!"

Naruto chuckled again, taking mental notes. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind having my way with the freelance mercenary who was sent to kill me and showing the bitch her place~!" Glissa shuddered in lustful approval at that. Meanwhile, Galatea rolled her eyes in amusement and giggled as Naruto ripped a yelp from the awakened brunette with a swat on the rear. Said brunette giggled and gave her booty a little shake for him.

"I take it you write books then?" Abigail asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yep. I'm writing a new one actually, loosely based on the legend St. Nymphetamina." he said, much to then surprise of everyone. "It takes place shortly after she fucked the 'One-Eyed Beast of a Thousand Writhing Dicks' to death. It features Sistina the Divine Oracle, who is a prominent figure in the book the same as St. Nympetamina, as well as Cassandra the Dust Eater, Roxanne of Love and Hate, and Miranda all of whom are claymores like yourselves."

:I've actually heard many a rumor that St. Nymphetamina was brought back from the dead to seduce and kill you," Abigail pointed out. "She's a member of this so-called 'Crimson Guard', is she not?"

"Her real name is actually Neideen," Naruto pointed out. "She was Number 9, back in Cassandra's generation. It turns out the 'monster' in the legend was just an awakened being with a fuck ton of tentacles. Her nickname is Neideen the Naughty… because she's so damn perverted. And as for the Crimson Guard? There's 15 warriors in the task force, excluding their captain - the former Number 10 of this generation, Raftela - and the majority of them are former Number Ones. I met them all and after a lengthy discussion, I got them on my side."

"Oh my~! You really _are_ a Ladykiller~!" Abigail giggled.

To the amusement of Galatea, Renee, Dietrich, Glissa, Tesla and Letitia, the blond buried his face into his hands and groaned in dismay. "I _really_ don't like that nickname."

"I kinda like it," Abigail pointed out. "It makes you sound like a stud~!"

"A lot of people seem to think I'm a womanizer because of it." he dragged his hands down his face and exhaled exasperatedly, "As much as I hate the nickname, though, I have to admit that it brought me _some_ good things… like several of my wives."

"Oh, don't let them get to you, dear," Galatea cooed. "We know you're a sweet, loving man; that's what matters."

"Yeah, that's true," Naruto relented with a warm smile. Then he gave the former Number 3 a leering grin, "You certainly love my 'loving', don't you honey~?" he teased.

"We _all_ do~!" Galatea giggled.

"I'm surprised though," Glissa said.

"About what?" Naruto asked her.

The dark haired elf-eared awakened tapped the corner of her mouth. "Abigail is there in front of you. Stark naked. Her hands on the waistline of your trousers. And you're ignoring her."

"Indeed," the woman in question sighed in mock disappointment, "I even offered to bear your children. Oh, what ever will I do?"

"To be fair, we got distracted." Naruto pointed out, though he gave the naked woman in front of him a swat on the buttocks. "And we're in a hurry… but…" then he looked at the others and asked them, "if you want, we can 'take a little break' here."

"You still owe me a spanking," Glissa giggled. "Also, my peers want a piece of you~!"

"We can even use this to give you some… tasteful ideas for a new book." Galatea added with a lustful lick of her lips. "Why the idea of you having your way with a freelance mercenary sounds like a riveting idea!"

"Let's spice things up a little," Naruto suggested, since Glissa liked the idea of her being a part of a mercenary group he wanted to add to it. "you're all part a mercenary group, you find a young man spying on you all bathing, and after capturing him you all decide to have your way with him. How does that sound?"

"I for one _like_ that idea~!" Galatea purred.

"I was hoping you'd have _your_ way with _me_ ," Glissa mock wined, before letting out a little giggle.

"That is what improvising is for~." Naruto teased her. "Who's to say I won't get the upper hand and start having my way with you?"

"Looks like I'm on 'guard duty', then," Glissa chirped. She looked at Abigail and added, "The best thing about our man is that he likes to spice things up~!" then she pecked him on the cheek and separated from the others. "I'll go on 'guard duty'... I hope a certain stud won't attack me from behind~." she chirped suggestively with an extra sway to her hips.

"If you ladies want, you can 'bathe' with Abigail." said woman shuddered as she felt his wandering hands exploring her body without restriction.

"I'm certainly not opposed to that," Anastasia chirped with a grin, Tesla and Letitia showing interest, as well.

Abigail whined when he stopped exploring her body; Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair much like a parent would do to a child, which caused her to blush. Then the blond looked to Anastasia, Tesla, and Letitia and surprised Anastasia and Letitia by cupping their groins,. Then he pressed his lips against Tesla's and overpowered her mouth with his in a dominant kiss. All the while drawing pathetic mewls from Anastasia and Letitia as he rubbed at their crotches. Then he withdrew from the three women, and as he walked off in the direction Glissa went Naruto gave Renee a harsh swat on the buttocks. "Get naked you lot and get to bathing with Abi! Or, if you want, find yourselves a role you'd like to take in this roleplay."

Galatea, Renee and Dietrich, meanwhile, looked eager to join in as well. The petite tracker stood on the other side of the lake, opting to take on a guarding position while the other two stripped down. Meanwhile with Naruto and Glissa, they were watching the others from the shrubbery. Galatea, Renee and Anastasia were stripping down and joined Abigail in the lake. Tesla and Letitia joined the petite tracker in guard duty.

"Well, it looks like you have three others who are joining in guard duty." Naruto said.

"It seems so." the dark haired woman replied. Then she let out a perverted giggle, "if we play our cards right, we could have three more guards coming out here to investigate… and fall to your wiles~!"

Naruto chuckled warmly and gave his girl a peck on the cheek. "Let's get this roleplay started. I'll be sneaking up behind you. So act naturally, okay?"

"Alright~!" Once everybody was ready and in position, the role play commenced.

* * *

Naruto leaned out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. He saw Glissa leaning against the tree in front of him, keeping watch on the clearing in front her. Thankfully she had her back to him. Grinning evilly, Naruto snuck up behind her and pounced. Though she could hear and smell her mate nearby, he still managed to catch her by surprise as he put a hand over her mouth and forcibly pulled her back into the treeline, drawing a muffled yelp from the brunette.

"Did you hear that?" Dietrich asked, standing up and looking around.

"It's probably some kind of animal," Tesla said dismissively. "Squirrels and several types of birds are common around here."

"Well, hello, there, cutie~!" Naruto whispered into Glissa's ear. He drew a frightful shudder from his captive as she felt his free hand tracing circles around her abdomen. "I _must_ ask: what is such a delicious, little collection of beauties doing in a place like this, so far away from civilization?"

Her answer was muffled, but Naruto could distinctly hear her say, "Go fuck yourself!"

Moving the hand holding her to him on down, the blond caressed Glissa's folds through her leotard and drew a shudder from the brunette. "I think I'd rather fuck you~!" he said. Upon hearing her squirm and mewl, he licked her earlobe and asked, "you like that idea, don't you~?"

It took every ounce of the brunette's self control _not_ to say yes. "Eat shit and die, you creep," was her muffled, growling response. She gasped at the feel of something poking her rear.

"You can deny it all you want; I know your dirty, little cunt wants it~!" he growled lustfully into her ear. He drew a startled squawk from her as his fingers began to dig into her folds through the fabric of her leotard. The blond chuckled mockingly as he felt her juices seeping through the fabric, "See? You're dripping wet down here!"

Glissa whimpered again, trying to force herself out of his grip. "L-let go of me or I… I will f-fucking _eat_ you~!" The brunette growled as best she could, giving him the best glare she was able to muster, her eyes turning gold with black sclera. Naruto recoiled in surprise. His grip on her had loosened from the sudden change of her eyes, and her declaration. _That_ was what Glissa was waiting for and she shoved against him. Intending to knock him down on his ass and get out of there. Confident in her abilities she may be, but there was safety in numbers. Unfortunately for her, while her shove did knock him down on his ass, his grasp on her was still firm and she ended up going down with him.

Flat on his back with Glissa atop him, Naruto grunted as she began to struggle. Her yoki made her thrashing stronger. But at the same time, feeling his erection, wiggling against her butt while she moved, made her thrashing weaker than she intended to be. Getting annoyed at her constant thrashing, the blond did something that made her squawk indignantly and stop her annoying squirming. He spanked her. Hard. When she froze in surprise, Naruto used that opportunity to throw himself around and put Glissa underneath him. Pinning her down with his body atop hers, he made sure the brunette could feel every _single inch_ of his erection being pressed between her buttcheeks. She shuddered, her golden with black sclera eyes widening in shock at the sheer size of the damn thing!

"If you surrender… I'll make sure you enjoy your 'first time'." Being the mother of his daughter, Lyesse, Glissa was far from innocent, but that was neither here nor there; besides, Naruto imagined Glissa would enjoy the fantasy. He wasn't wrong, either. He subtly undid his trousers and fished his out his erection from its confinements. "What do you say?" Of course, if she happened to refuse… well, he can easily move her leotard out of the way and fuck her right there.

The brunette growled, taking a deep breath and attempting to yell for help, only for Naruto to see it coming a mile away and muffle her scream. With her decision made, the blond reached down and pulled her leotard to the side. Then he impaled her upon his mighty bitch-breaker. Glissa wailed into his palm, her black and gold eyes rolling back into her skull, as she came right then and there. Naruto grunted at the feel of her hot, sopping inner walls clamping down upon him. Then he started thrusting into the pointy-eared brunette, claiming her cootch like a dog would a bitch.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm going to move on to those other bitches." he growled huskily, leaning down to lick and nibble at her ear, "I'm going to fuck them all, one by one and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop it~!"

Glissa's inner walls clamped down on his thrusting dick at that declaration. "Y-you bastard," she mewled. She then squawked at the swat Naruto delivered to her rear, before doubling his pace as he pulled the brunette's nice ass towards his crotch with every thrust.

"Yes, I am a bastard," he growled, giving her nice ass another swat that made her inner walls clench around his thrusting cock even tighter. "And you're a little slut. Your outfit is _practically_ saying you're one!" he swatted her again, and groaned as her vaginal walls clenched around his shaft once more. "You enjoy having me dominate you, just like a slut would!"

"Y-you're w-wrong~!" she mewled pathetically.

Naruto uncovered her mouth and pressed his lips to hers, overwhelming the brunette's defenses as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. After what felt like several minutes, the blond withdrew, drawing a trail of saliva from both their tongues. "If I'm wrong, t-then how come you're not fighting b-back?" Glissa's inner walls clamped down on him once more, nearly sending him over the edge, though he resisted. "Fuck, your cunt is practically milking me! You want me to blow my load inside you, don't you?"

"N-no!" she growled, trying and succeeding to give him her best, vicious snarl as she tried to fight back. "I-I don't want your filthy seed tainting me! D-don't you f-fucking dare!"

"What are you going to do about it?" he taunted, attempting to give Glissa an idea or two for her to fight back. He did want to keep the roleplay interesting after all, and allow his girl a chance to fight back. "Force me on _my_ back and try to put me in my place? Use more of this strange power of yours on me? I would _love_ to see you try."

Taking that as a suggestion to transform, Glissa roared in exertion as her dark, luscious mane twisted and morphed into a writhing, pitch black mass of cord-like tentacles, her skin turned green and her limbs were coated in otherworldly, somehow-fleshy golden plates with razor-sharp claws on her hands and feet. With her new-found strength in this form, Glissa growled viciously and pushed herself off the ground and on top of Naruto. Now straddling him, the awakened Glissa looked down at the blond from over the shoulder, before she turned around - without taking his dick out of her snatch - and pinned him beneath her like a vengeful goddess. If he thought she looked damn sexy in her clothes before, the way her outfit hugged her body _now_ looked so damn beautiful!

Glissa was expecting Naruto to be shaking in his boots at her transformation. To be afraid, and pleading for her to not kill him. Instead she got… "I thought you were cute before, but now? Now you look gorgeous!" ...complemented.

Glissa's golden eyes glowed with outrage, "Shut the fuck up, you son of a bitch! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more _than_ a pile of sh-ah!" her monologue fueled rant was cut short when Naruto gave her nice ass one of the harshest spanks she ever had so far. In reflex her snatch clamped down on his dick so _fucking_ tight, it was like he was having the life squeezed out of him!

"Glissa? Was that you?" Dietrich called out.

Said brunette looked up upon hearing her colleague's voice, only for Naruto to grin evilly and take advantage of the distraction. He placed his hands on her hips and flipped them over so that he was on top, hugged her close to pin her arms to her sides and then started plowing the brunette within an inch of her life.

"Oh, would you look at that," Naruto whispered into her ear. "You've gone and got the attention of the others. Looks like I'll have to finish up quickly by giving you a reason to scream~!" Again, her pussy squeezed him, milking the young man for his seed as Glissa shuddered lustfully.

She tried to keep her voice in. She didn't want to give this fucking bastard the satisfaction of hearing her scream! She also wanted to prevent the others from becoming victims of this scumbag! Unfortunately, the deep pussy-pounding she was being given was too much for her to handle and she sang like a canary.

"OH FUCK!" She howled, throwing her head and surrendering herself to this young man's wiles. "OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!" She wailed as a mind-numbing orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, wracking her awakened body as her toes curled at its sheer force. It had been too long since the last time they were able to cut loose like this!

Naruto grunted at the feel of her fluttering cootch practically sucking his dick. He simply couldn't take it anymore! "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto shouted, "I'm gonna blow my load right inside you~!"

Glissa frantically shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip.

"HERE IT COMES!"

"NO! IT'S NOT SAFE! P-PLEEEASE~!"

Glissa wailed that last word in orgasmic bliss as Naruto slammed as deep as he could reach within her, poking his dick past her cervix and blasting a massive torrent of his hot jizz directly into her little baby box. The former Number 45 gasped and mewled with every spurt as he bucked his hips to ensure that his seed was planted as deep within his awakened bitch as possible.

"GLISSA?!" an alarmed Dietrich cried out. "ARE YOU OKAY?! HANG ON I'M COMING!" Footsteps could be heard approaching their vicinity.

"Wait!" Tesla cried, prompting the petite tracker to stop, " We'll come with you!"

"No!" Dietrich growled. "We can't risk the others getting caught unawares! I'll go alone!"

Grinning Naruto looked down at the heavily blushing Glissa and grinned menacingly, "Looks like I got another bitch to tame…" then he withdrew from her snatch and made to hide. He paused momentarily before giving his awakened wife a quick kiss on the lips, "Nice acting by the way," he whispered as he withdrew; then he went and hid from Dietrich.

Glissa giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek as he got off her. Then, she plopped back down, curled up into a ball and pretended to cry as she reverted back to her human form. Now that he was hidden away Naruto waited for the petite tracker to make her appearance. And barely a minute later, the woman in question leapt into the treeline and gasped appallingly at the state she found Glissa in.

"Glissa!" she cried out, darting over to her. She knelt down beside the sobbing woman and tried to get her attention. "Glissa, what happened? Who did this to you?!" she demanded, while looking around her for anyone that may be hiding.

"Th-the son of a bitch…" Glissa sobbed. "He snuck up on me like a fucking _coward_ and… and h-had his way with me!"

"What?!" Dietrich growled viciously and looked around again, "Where did he go? I'll track his ass down and drag him here!"

"I-I don't know… h-he just left a minute ago, over there." Glissa sobbed, and pointed in the direction Naruto left.

The petite tracker looked in the direction the awakened woman pointed at and nodded. "Alright, I'll be back before you know it." she told her, then she got up and stalked on over there. She has a _bitch_ to kill.

Unknown to her, at least at first, Naruto was hiding a few trees away. She paused and looked around her surroundings suspiciously when the sound of a twig snapping reached her ears. And she knew where it came from. Clenching her fist with righteous fury, the tracker carefully snuck her way over to the tree the sound came from… and stepped past the edge with a raised fist! Only… there was no one there.

"What the…?" rightfully confused, Dietrich lowered her arm and looked to her left and right. She never noticed Naruto sneaking up behind her until it was too late.

"Gotcha!" he grinned viciously. The blond covered her mouth to keep her from crying out, and held her to him with his other arm. He leaned towards her ear and broke character for a moment to ask, "Dietrich, since you're pretty similar to Reiko from Conquest, do you want me to take you in a similar manner? Or do something else?" he uncovered her mouth to let her answer. Her only reply was a lustful shudder as a hot shiver ran up her spine. Naruto chuckled, going right back into character as he licked her earlobe. "Well, well, what do we have here? A cute, little oppai-loli~?"

Dietrich shuddered once more but expertly disguised it as a fierce growl, "I'm not little, nor am I a loli!" she looked up at him with a snarled and added, "You're going to _pay_ for what you did to Glissa!"

"Oh, I think I'm about to be _rewarded_ for it~!" he shot back with an infuriatingly smug grin, "I have _you_ here, after all…" he began to explore her body with his hand that held her to him, "Such an adorable, little catch, too, I must say~!" Dietrich mewled and whimpered as she tried to get herself free of his clutches. But, his roaming hand proved too stimulating as her knees nearly buckled the instant he grabbed and pinched her left nipple. "Oh? Where's your fire from earlier? Don't quit my adorable, little oppai-loli; I want to see you _squirm_ against the inevitable~!"

Dietrich blushed heavily and shuddered at his words, so tempted to just give herself to him right there. But her man wanted to see her squirm, so she did her damnedest to do just that. After all, if this was the real thing, she would do her damned best to get out of the perverted bastard's slimy hands. Giving the best snarl and most valiant attempt she could muster without her yoki, Dietrich fought back against his grip, squirming and thrashing with all her might.

Naruto smiled in approval, hiding it behind an evil grin. "That's it, struggle against the inevitable; but if this is all you can do, I'd might as well fuck your brains out right here and now. That pointy eared bitch transformed into some kinda demon, and I _still_ had my way with her." her struggles became more ferocious at that; prompting Naruto to try and restrain her arms to her sides when she tried to drive her elbow into his side.

She was trembling with rage at this point. "You! You motherfucker!" she spat with as much hatred she could put into her voice. "I'll kill you!" he took hold of her bicep and restrained the arm, she pulled against his grip with a low, dog like growl. "I'll fucking rip your dick off and leave you to bleed out in a fucking ditch!" when he took hold of her other bicep, she suddenly leaned forward pulling her arms down with her and pushed her rear against his groin. She was trying to make him go off balance. To bend down with her that way she _could_ try and trip him up. "I fucking swear it!"

While he was disturbed at the graphical description on what she would do, Naruto hid it behind an arrogant grin. "Ooh! Feisty~!" he leaned down and licked her ear, before trailing his tongue down to her earlobe and nibbled it playfully. "I like it when my girls are feisty. It makes them so… _satisfying_ to break!"

Naruto shouted that last word as he tossed the petite tracker to the ground. She quickly braced herself on her hands and knees and made to get up. Only for her to be shoved back down; Dietrich grunted as her arms buckled under force of his push. Ultimately, she ended up having the side of her face pressed against the ground with her butt raised in the air. Almost as if she were presenting herself to be taken like a dog. While she wore a black leather jerkin with greaves and bracers, with some padded leather for some extra protection, the petite tracker wore a reasonably long skirt, with a slit on the side. It gave her added mobility, but was reasonable enough to keep her decent. It was a surprisingly modest outfit for such a wild young woman… Now that Naruto thought about it, he'd almost never seen her in anything particularly naughty, despite how she was in bed. He knew she was one of the naughtier women in his family, a closet pervert too, who likes to be dominated and treated like a sex toy… a bit like Riful if he had to admit.

Reaching down with his other hand, as he was pressing down on her back to keep her from getting up, Naruto slipped a hand under her skirt and chuckled menacingly when he felt her bare, sopping lower lips underneath. Dietrich yelped on contact. "My, my, my, what do we have here? Wearing nothing underneath your skirt… were you secretly wanting someone to do this? I wonder; I really do..." he trailed off in a mocking, thoughtful tone.

"F-fuck you!" she growled.

Naruto leaned down and growled sexily into her ear. "Gladly~!"

Luckily for him he had the foresight to simply tuck his dick away when he was done with Glissa. All the blond had to do was pull down his trousers and his dick would spring free from its confinments once more. Which was what he did. Followed by flipping up her skirt to expose her nice ass. Dietrich gasped, her eyes going wide before rolling back as she let loose a pathetic gurgle before falling in a boneless heap as Naruto slammed right on into her without warning. The blond groaned and stayed put for a moment to relish in the feel of her soaking, tight cunt milking him for his seed.

"I was right…" he groaned, shuddering from the feel of her vaginal walls squeezing around his prick like a firm glove. "you _were_ waiting for someone to do this!" then he grinned as a deliciously devilish idea came to him. "I wonder how your friend back there would take to seeing you becoming a mere cocksleeve for me… wanna find out?"

DIetrich did her best to fake crying as she shook her head. She let out a sobbing gasp when she felt his hands slip under her and grab hold of her bosom. Then she was pulled up, and pressed flat against his broad chest. She immediately tried to struggle again and looked up at him with fake tears running down her cheeks. 'You won't get away with this,' her eyes seemed to say. In response to that the blond pressed his mouth against hers and shoved his tongue past her lips, and ruthlessly beat hers into submission before exploring her gob to his heart's content. She reflexively stopped her struggling and let out a pathetic whimper as her eyes closed in an attempt to ignore what was happening. Then his hands moved from her bosom to her pigtails, and her eyes snapped open in shock when he abruptly withdrew from her mouth and started pummeling her pussy into submission, with his thrusting cock! The poor girl didn't stand a chance; her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she gurgled pathetically; a mind-numbing orgasm wracked her small frame upon the _third_ damn thrust. The thought of being fucked in such a demeaning fashion, of being dominated in the woods, where anyone could just happen upon them, combined with Naruto expertly manhandling her and the roleplay all proved too much for the petite tracker.

Keeping in character Naruto scoffed dismissively at how fast she came. "Hmph, too easy. Well there's nothing stopping me from showing _this_ to your friend, is there?" with that the blond stopped his rapid thrusting for a moment, moved his hands behind her thighs and in an impressive display of strength he stood up pulling the fucked silly Dietrich up along with him. In reflex she moved her hands behind his neck to keep herself from falling forward. Now Dietrich was being held up, off her feet and legs spread. With a cruel chuckle he started up again, and railed her like a fucktoy. Dietrich was simply not able to make a sound, her face contorted in a silent scream of pleasure as she enjoyed the ride. Once she was perfectly subdued, or cowed as the correct term would be, Naruto turned and walked to Glissa. He made sure to bounce Dietrich up and down on his dick with every step.

After a near minute, a 'recovered' Glissa was sitting up, with a 'worried' Tesla and Letitia kneeling beside her, tending to her and making sure that the awakened being was alright. Tesla was actively keeping watch, while she had her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" Letitia asked in concern.

"A piece of shit with spiky, gold hair and three whisker-like markings on either cheek," Glissa hissed spitefully, shifting about as she _still_ felt his seed leaking out. Just… _How_ much did he put in her?! It was also much thicker than she remembered, more… pungent, too, though not in an unpleasant way. "He came at me from behind and…and had his way with me. I couldn't call for help because my mouth was covered. And Dietrich went after him nearly ten minutes ago." She could smell from here that they had started going at it not even a minute after Naruto had 'raped' her. "There is only one person though… so he should be easy to take care of in numbers." she added.

"We should tell Galatea and the others. If there's a rapist lurking around we need to be prepared for him." Tesla growled with righteous fury.

"They can take care of themselves." Letitia told the sandy-brunette with a shake of her head. "If we stay together, we will be able to outnumber him and take the piece of shit down. Besides, Dietrich is out there somewhere. By herself. If Glissa was taken by surprise then chances are he got her through the same way."

Unfortunately for Tesla, Letitia and Glissa, they didn't see or hear Naruto sneaking up on them as he put his stealth training into full effect. Though the blond had to admit, he was having fun with the roleplay.

Dietrich certainly enjoyed it, the perverted little minx...

* * *

While Naruto and his little group were getting their jollies in at the waterfall, the Crimson Guard were preoccupied with the grim task of putting down yet another group of youma who were hiding out a couple miles southeast of Nash.

"Strange…" Hilda muttered as she cleaned the purple blood off her claymore. She looked towards their resident oracle and hoping to the Twins that she would have an answer, the short haired blonde asked, "Sistina, do you know why there is so many youmas in the West? This was, what… the tenth group we came across?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on here?" a rather irritated Chloe exclaimed demandingly. "Those travellers said the West was clear of youma! Were they lying to us? If they were, I'll give those fuckers a piece of my mind, if I ever see them again!"

"The Organization has been trying to flood Naruto's territories with youma and awakened beings for years," Sistina answered with a sigh. "The groups we've killed were a fraction of what had been sent - survivors who've added up over the years and grouped up in the few places they were able to hide."

"They're willing to ruin innocent lives just to get rid of one man?!" a shocked Miranda gasped, there was still a part of her, a _tiny_ part, that still saw the Organization in a good light. They were, after all, forced into a corner.

"They're willing to ruin innocent lives when they don't get paid," Sistina pointed out spitefully. "They're willing to sit idly by and let innocent lives be ruined by bandits, just to keep us from harming humans, as well. They're willing to sit idly by while _we_ aren't allowed to defend ourselves from attackers or potential rapists. There was a moto Naruto's first mentor had: 'those who break the rules are trash, that's true; but those who abandon their comrades are _worse_ than trash'. And he took that moto to heart. It is why he believes the rule that says we are not allowed to harm humans, under any circumstances, is both heartless and idiotic. He wants to dismantle and replace the organization for a number of reasons. Don't forget that."

"Honestly, I was tempted to kill a few humans in my first life," Roxanne revealed nonchalantly. "A lot of them deserved it. Fucking rapists. Some didn't, I'll admit; they just got on my nerves, but any man who would force himself on a defenseless child should be butchered."

"Roxanne has a heart?!" Elizabeth, Uranus and Miranda all shouted in both surprise and shock.

"Of course not," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm a bitch of the highest order and _proud_ of it; my reputation and track record show that. But even _I_ draw the line when it comes to children. Well, most children anyway. I just don't like it when someone else is a bigger asshole…"

"Naruto would say otherwise." Sistina said, "You may think you're a 'bitch of the highest order', but you pale in comparison to the foes he has faced, both in cruelty and track record."

"...okay, I'll admit that Naruto has fought against some real assholes in his homeland, but they couldn't have been as bad as me." Roxanne stubbornly denied.

"He fought against a man who thought himself a god. Said man proceeded to utterly stomp the military force of his home that had tens of thousands with only six bodies, and then proceeded to flatten his home, killing thousands in a matter of seconds." Raftela said in a flat, emotionless tone as she sheathed her claymore. "He fought against a man who could not be touched. Every attack went right through him. Like a ghost. That man was also responsible for getting his parents killed, having the demon sealed in him, and for causing the deaths of many thousands. And-"

"Okay! Okay!" Roxanne shouted as she threw her arms up. "Naruto faced worse, big fucking whoop! That doesn't mean he's awesome or anything!"

The other ladies in their group shared a good chuckle at that.

"His track record speaks for itself," Sophia chuckled with a flirty smile. "Inspired the populace of a small country to rise up against a tyrant. Fought a demon container who was basically a worse version of you, and became friends with him. Rescued a princess and overthrew her tyrannical uncle. Saved a priestess and defied fate, and defeated a demon in the process. Defeated another demon that could sense fear. Defeated a madman that thought he was a god. Defeated another who might as well have _been_ a god. Stopped a man who wanted to hypnotize the world and turned him over to their side so they could defeat a goddess. He. Is. _Awesome_." she punctuated the last three words with a dramatic flare, which prompted a snicker from Noel.

"Can't argue with those facts." the short, razor cut haired woman said with a shrug. "I gotta admit he was also a damn good fuck. No wonder he's so popular with the ladies."

"I'll say…" a blushing Cassandra concurred. "I find it hard to believe he was unpopular for so long back on his continent. He knew how to give the most pleasure. It's a _lot_ better than yoki, that's for sure."

"Gee, lucky you." a cranky, and still horny Neideen growled with annoyance. "At least you lot got fucked by him. Twice!" with another growl the eye-patch wearing blonde looked to Sistina, "Oi! Do we have another pack of youma around? Or some awakened beings? I still need to vent!"

Sistina closed her eyes and tilt her head. "If we change our route from our current direction to the Northeast we will eventually come across a band of youma and awakened beings."

"How long is the journey?"

"Morris is about a week away at the pace we're going,"

"I meant the awakened beings and the youmas." Neideen said, with a flat stare; then she added on to show she wasn't entirely ungrateful, "But the way to Morris is good to know. Well I dunno about you lot, but I'm going to head for the youmas and awakened beings. To make sure they're not going to terrorise the populace." she said conclusively.

"There are three awakened beings in Nash, which is on the way," Sistina replied. "They are not affiliated with Naruto, and all three are male. The youma party is hiding in a cave, just a bit out of our way, but you should be able to sense them soon."

"We should deal with the awakened beings first." Raftela dully said, ever the expressionless one. "They are a more prominent threat."

"I'm not arguing with that." Rosemary said with a shrug. As long as she got something to fight then she was happy.

"Alright, then let's kill ourselves some awakened beings!" Lutecia said in declaration then she marched on ahead of the others without waiting for them to catch up.

Neideen growled under her breath. If there was _anyone_ that was going to kill those awakened beings it was her! She needed something to vent her frustrations on and these youma they cleared out died too easily. Hopefully, the awakened beings were durable enough to withstand her… at least for a little while.

"Which ones are we going for though?" Miranda asked aloud while she and the others followed after Lutecia. "The ones in Nash, or the ones to the Northeast?"

No one answered her. Though from the abrupt turn Lutecia made it seem like she was heading to the Northeast… so they're heading to the awakened beings and youmas instead of the ones in Nash. Good to know.

"We may want to make it to Morris with all due haste." Sistina added, "something is happening there. What it is, I do not know; my visions are not telling me. But what I do know is that it is very important."

"Then in that case we'll pick up the pace," Neideen said, "we run to to those awakened beings and youma, kill them and _then_ we run to Nash, kill the awakened beings there, and _then_ we finally run for Morris. Everyone in agreement?"

Everyone voiced their agreement to that; as one they all brought out ten percent of their yoki and sprint to their first destination: the youmas and awakened beings to the Northeast. If they maintained their current pace then the party of 16 women would reach the youmas and awakened beings at an estimated two hours. Maybe one if they don't stop for breaks.

* * *

They were running all full speed. Neither of them took a break. By the time they reached the youmas and awakened beings, an hour had passed. And it was to the scene of the monsters devouring some poor saps. Neither of them were armoured which told the women they were civilians. The lifeless bodies of women and children helped solidified that. There were two awakened beings, and five youmas. The latter group had two female youmas among them.

The awakened beings were a horrific mockery of an eagle, and a sea dragon respectively. The eagle looked like it had gone through a blender, and someone tried to fix it, and somehow succeeded. It had dangerously sharp talons, and nasty-looking 'feathers' that were in actuality thick, armour-like flesh. Its beak was monstrously large, and as it leaned down to tear off the arm of a thankfully deceased child, the women were able to see it had two rows of jaggedly pointed teeth that proceeded to rip into the skin and tear off the limb with a sickening crunch.

The sea dragon look-alike had forelegs and hind-legs, all have claws that were harder than steel and was completely brown in colour. It had no wings however, but was still able to fly. All the women were able to sense a thin yoki aura surrounding the creature, and guessed that was what allowed it to float off the ground the way it did. It had three rows of sharp, dagger like teeth, four eyes and a flailed tail with several rough, jagged spikes on it.

Wasting no time, Neideen charged forth, drawing her blade with a mighty roar. Two male youmas were slow to react, and paid for it by having their heads cleaved off from the shoulders in a single swing. The rest of the youmas backed away with a cry of "Claymore!" while the awakened beings growled both viciously, and hungrily at the interloper who dared interrupt their meal.

The one-eyed woman made a beeline for the eagle-like awakened being slashing at its left wing in an overhead strike. It quickly flapped its wings and maneuvered itself out of there; then the eagle-like awakened flapped its wings and sent several steel feather-like projectiles at Neideen. The last thing he'd expected was for them to phase right through her after she deflected the first three into the other awakened being and the torso and head of a youma. The projectiles tore through the youma like wet toilet paper, and he collapsed in a spray of purple blood, never to get up again. Then, he felt a weight on his back and was horrified to see his target standing there with an evil, psychotic grin.

"I've been needing a punching bag or two," she said. "Thank you for volunteering~!"

"Bail! Bail! Bail!" the sea dragon-like awakened cried in alarm, revealing that it was a male. That woman was freakishly scary! What the _hell_ was that pressure in the air!? It was like a heavy weight was pushing down on him!

Neideen cackled and brought her claymore up with the intent on stabbing the pointed tip into its neck. The eagle-like awakened tried to defend itself by making its steel feather-like projectiles jutt out like spikes. But thanks to the sheer density and indestructibility of her armour, the spikes failed to leave a mark.

"Note to self," Miranda muttered nervously. "Next time we see Naruto, she gets first dibs. Neideen's a little too scary like this for my comfort."

"I uh… I agree with you." an equally nervous Cassandra muttered back. She, along with many others winced when they heard the eagle-like awakened being squawk in agony when Neideen lopped its wing off. The one-eyed woman was cackling like a madwoman as it happened. Who knew that pervert could be so damn scary!

"...I think this is an improvement." Roxanne gleefully chirped, her bloodlust was beginning to seep through as a maddening grin spread across her face.

"I think I rather have her molesting me than this…" Miranda shuddered upon watching Neideen lop the arms and legs off a youma before slicing the legs off the eagle-like awakened. "Should… should we join in?"

"Get between that woman and her prey?" Licht asked with a flat look on her pretty face. "I think not; just… let her vent. I'd rather not have her venting her frustrations on us. Let Naruto deal with her."

"I can agree with that." Lutecia concurred.

"Diddo," Sophia and Noel both raised their hands in agreement, which was followed by nearly everyone in the group voicing their agreement.

"If anything you said was true Sistina, then it seems Naruto's ' _mighty spear'_ is the only thing that can state her at this point," Cassandra giggled impishly, she couldn't help but smile at the perverted imagery that came to her. "Oh, he's going to have his hands full with that one~."

Neideen had finished hacking the eagle-like awakened being to death; and taken out the remaining youmas with Noel's acrobatically, agile speed attack. The woman was practically cartwheeling with no hands as she sliced and diced them into pieces. Now all that was left was the disgusting parody of a sea-dragon.

He was practically throffing at the mouth as red drool seeped from his maw and to the ground. The one eyed woman guessed that was blood mixed with saliva. "I'm gonna eat your intestines! And then shit whatever's left of it down your throat!" the sea dragon-like awakened roared. His nails at his forelegs suddenly jutted out, increasing in length and somehow becoming even sharper!

"I'd like to see you try you scaley reject." Neideen taunted with a wide smirk. Then she beckoned him, tauntingly yet somehow invitingly. "C'mon, I'm right here!"

He did just that, lunching towards her as swiftly as he could, but to Neideen, he was moving in slow motion. She easily sidestepped thrust, lopping off his arm and hind leg with a downward slash one after the other. The ground was spread with more purple blood. The pain shook him to the core, and the sea dragon-like awakened fell to the ground. Neideen appeared beside him at that moment, almost like a mirage, and lopped off his remaining legs. His remaining limbs exploded in a geyser of purple blood, staining the ground but somehow avoiding Neideen's sabatons.

With a pained whimper the awakened being slowly looked up, and his eyes grew wide with sheer terror at the terrifying display of Neideen. The angle she was standing at had the sun beaming down directly behind her, making her appear like a demon that emerged from the lowest pits of hell.

"M-mercy!" he pleaded.

"Nope." Neideen chirped; it may have sounded innocent and non-threatening… but she raised her claymore as she said that single word with the intent on impaling him. And that broke the illusion of kindness she initially displayed. "You're the only awakened being left, and I have some much needed venting to do~."

No less than ten of Neideen's poor colleagues would have nightmares for years to come upon bearing witness to the sadistic torture she inflicted upon the beast…

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"Ah… I needed that." a much more cheerful Neideen sighed with a smile. She was humming to herself as the Crimson Guard all made their way to Nash to clear out the three awakened beings that were holed up in there.

"R-right…" Cassandra muttered, poor Miranda hiding behind her. "Well, at least you feel better, now."

"Oh, not really," Neideen chuckled an ominous chuckle, "unless I get some nookie from that stud, I'm going to be cran-ky for quite. Some. Time…" she looked at Cassandra from over her shoulder and gave the elf-eared woman a disturbingly wide toothy grin. "Isn't. That. Grand?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Noted," Cassandra squeaked, doing her damnedest not to tremble before the woman.

Roxanne was more than wise enough to keep her mouth shut. She retracted her previous statement. This was _not_ an improvement. This was the opposite of an improvement! They needed to get to Naruto, fast! Or… or someone needs to take one for the team and allow her to… to… gods above, someone just needs to do _something_!

The curly-haired former serial killer sighed heavily, knowing what had to be done. Sighing yet again, Roxanne took off her helmet, took a deep breath and put her game face on as she marched on up to Neideen and surprised the heck out of everyone - or in the case of Raftela made her cock her head with curiosity - by glomping the one-eyed woman and pressing her mouth against Neideen's. The former Number 9 yelped in surprise, falling back as Roxanne gave her the deepest, most passionate kiss she could muster.

"Roxanne! What the hell!?" a surprised Cassandra shouted with wide eyes; Neideen conveyed her surprise through her own open wide eye. Though she didn't _really_ mind it. This did remind her of the good old days, when she would eat Roxanne out and molest her whenever the opportunity was there. Which was why she closed her eye, put her hands on Roxanne's thighs and butt, and kissed her back with just as much passion as the woman was putting into hers.

Neideen mewled hungrily when she felt her ex-girlfriend undoing her cuirass, and forcibly shoved her tongue into the former Number One's mouth. The rest of the party turned beet red upon watching Roxanne strip down Neideen, before kissing a trail down to the one-eyed woman's folds. Then, the former Number 9 wailed in much-needed pleasure as she was serviced by her former lover.

* * *

Back with Naruto, amidst several happily-fucked women, the blond in question felt a shiver run up his spine, followed by an inexplicable wave of relief. Though he knew not why, the Lord of Morris inexplicably felt as though he owed someone his life.

"Huh… that's weird."

Renee grunted as she sat up to look at him. "Something wrong?"

Naruto shrugged. "You ever get the feeling that you unknowingly avoided a disaster of some kind? I don't know why, but that's what it feels like."

"Maybe Miria found out that she's pregnant?" Galatea teased, not moving from her prone position, her legs in the water as Naruto's seed leaked from her raw, but well-fucked cunt and into the lake.

"I kinda hope so, but I don't think that's it," Naruto chuckled. "I swear, I think I've forgotten something but for the life of me, I have no idea what that was."

"If it was very important then you'll remember eventually," Anastasia grunted, using her clothes as a makeshift pillow as she lay on her back and relaxed. After the pounding she'd received, that was all she _could_ do. Seriously, how the hell did he manage to make that… that _monster_ fit inside her?! "If it wasn't important then you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so," Naruto replied with a tired smile. "I've had enough surprises for one lifetime, if you ask me."

"Even pleasant ones~?" Galatea teased.

" _Those_ surprises I can handle." he grinned, "There's nothing better than waking up to see a gorgeous woman fucking herself on my dick. Or having a mouthful of cock. Speaking of..." the blond leered at Glissa, Tesla, Dietrich and Letitia, "the way the four of you sucked my dick after Tesla and Letitia double-teamed me was golden. Perfect teamwork too, if that was a combat situation then you would have killed me at _least_ five times."

The four in question shared a giggle at their man's praise.

"So, what's the plan from here?" Renee asked.

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "now that Abigail is on our side we can bring her back to Morris. There's also the other four women. They'll be further away since we got a little… distracted. So we have to catch up to them after dropping Abigail off."

"Can we rest first? That took a _lot_ out of me," said woman groaned from her place on the ground beside him. She was exhausted pure and simple. But god _damn_ did she enjoy the ride!

Naruto didn't see a problem with that. "Sure. A ten minute break will do the trick." after that she can get dressed and he'll make a clone to take her back. "So, is there anything you would like to know in the meantime?"

Abigail nodded. "A couple of things, like, what I am allowed and not allowed to do."

"There's not much you aren't allowed to do, aside from the obvious," Naruto replied. "Just try to get along with the other women and their kids, don't pick fights with them or the villagers… that kinda thing. If you're interested then you _can_ be taught how to fight using chakra - the energy I use to cast techniques from my homeland."

"I've heard rumours that you fight using some manner of strange magic. I would like to learn how to use it myself, if I can."

"I'll see what I can do once we get you to the citadel," Naruto assured, cupping Abigail's cheek affectionately. "And since we have awakened beings there, with Glissa being living proof, make sure you don't provoke them. They're more friendly now, but that doesn't mean they won't kill you… or maim you, now that I think about it, if you severely piss them off. Oh yeah, quite a few of them are streakers but I have a feeling you won't care about that." a lot of women in his family don't care if they're nude; they didn't show any hesitation when they need to strip down in the middle of nowhere by themselves or around other people, just to get in a new change of clothes. Thankfully his kids didn't share that trait; quite a lot of them were physically approaching their middle teens now and it would have been a bloody nightmare if he had to tell his kids to put their goddamn clothes on every single time they were francing about naked.

"I see…" Abigail muttered; then, after several seconds of thinking the platinum-blonde haired woman nodded to herself, "I will take that into consideration." She paused, a random thought coming to mind. "I wonder what Alicia and Beth are like..." those twins were rarely seen, even in their own region, so they were a mystery to the warriors. Even to her. Barely anything is know about them. There were those twin trainees that are being trained up to replace them, though she only saw them twice in those few times she'd been back at Staff. And at both times, they gave her the impression that the twins were completely emotionless… they always had a blank, almost dead look in their eyes, and are incapable of showing even the slightest hint of affection. But then they would contradict that lack of emotion, when one would _immediately_ rush off to help the other whenever they are in danger. For some reason, she got the impression that the handlers see that as a _bad thing_.

"They're doing pretty well, all things considered," Naruto replied. "I've more or less rehabilitated them and they're both very happy, now. They even have a few kids of their own."

Abigail just looked at him. The she nodded and closed her eyes. Well… at least he's the type of person that looks out for others. That was good to know, especially considering that he might have put a baby inside her. For now, she'll rest a bit and then she'll get dressed and get ready to go to the citadel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Naruto's western territory, a good distance away from the Dragonspire Mountains, many a scream of bloody horror echoed from the bandit camp as five awakened beings raided it for food. A clone of Naruto's sat on a tree branch, arms crossed, as he watched Glinda in in her fifteen-foot glory, snatching up a woman who'd just tried to shoot her in the eye with a 'nom' and reared her head back to let the bitch slide on into her mouth. The bandit's muffled screams caught the attention of her comrades as they were treated to the sight of the giant, feathery woman attempting to swallow her whole.

The bandit thrashed and squirmed with all her might, trying to kick her soon-to-be killer in the nose as Glinda slowly gulped her down. Of course their little distraction cost them. With a surge of yoki, Elda who had discarded her dress, changed her shapely physique to a four armed woman with the lower body of a snake. Her hair changed to black writhing, extendable tentacles and her four hands changed into large razor-sharp claws. She then coiled her lower body around a hapless young man, pinning his arms and started to squeeze.

"You should have known better than to settle in the Ladykiller's territory~!" she giggled menacingly. It was the last thing the bandit would ever hear as he gurgled and several pops sounded from his chest, his crushed bones rupturing several vital organs as his stomach, liver and intestines burst. Then, another bandit roared in teary-eyed fury as she raised her sword high and tried to bring it down upon Elda's head, only for the former Number 6 to effortlessly catch the blade, in one hand.

A hole in the woman's gut then seemed to spontaneously burst into existence as Elda licked her bloody chops in sadisfaction. She hadn't the foggiest idea as to why, but the snake-like awakened was unusually hungry as of late. She wasn't complaining, though; it was a lovely excuse to go out and get some fresh air. Then she looked at the corpse still in her grasp, and licked her bloodied lips as her stomach gurgled. Well, as the saying goes: waste not want not~! She uncoiled him and allowed the body to drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Then she flexed one set of fingers before stabbing them into the deceased man's stomach and tore it open in a grand display of red mist.

Meanwhile, Jessica calmly walked towards a man and a woman; almost as if she was strolling through a park. Both of them were armed, the man with a halberd and the woman with a mini-crossbow, one that could be reset and armed while moving; but instead of engaging the woman they were steadily backing away from her. After seeing that bird-woman thing, eating one of their own, and the other turning into a lamia of all things, they were more than aware that the woman in front of them was definitely not human.

Her eyes went from dark brown to demonic gold, with vertical pupils and irises as her yoki spiked. They flinched when the sound of cracking bones reached their ears. It didn't take long for them to know where it was coming from. It was coming from Jessica: her arms were sickeningly enough, splitting in half between the middle and ring fingers. Then they began to extend and started to resemble something of a whip with several blades jutting out of the sides. Seeing that Naruto looked at Jessica's arms with curiosity; that looked like a whip with sharp edges. It certainly looked intimidating!

"Try not to die too fast, would you?" Jessica requested of them, though she sounded so utterly bored when speaking, like she knew they weren't going to live after the first attack. In all honesty, the awakened brunette knew they weren't going to leave either way. Unless Naruto was feeling generous of course.

Seeing as how he was just sitting there in the tree, no intent to move, that seemed unlikely. The woman took aim with her crossbow and shot at her head. Jessica intercepted the projectile with one of her four mass of whip blades and sent it careening off in another direction entirely.

"Come now," she giggled, giving the scared man and woman a wide, disturbing grin. "That can't be it. I'll give you two another chance. If you can't hit me… well…" the woman chuckled and licked her chops hungrily as her eyes glowed in an ominous manner. "I think you two know what would happen."

Meanwhile, Cinder was having a field day running down a few disheartened bandits in her two-headed, fox-like awakened form. She cackled maniacally in sadistic glee, swiftly catching up to the straggler, a young, scrawny man in his early twenties, and snapped at his heels with her left head, then,she bit down on his torso with her right and the two remaining bandits doubled their pace watching over their shoulders in horror as their comrade was literally ripped in half before their eyes.

Seeing as they were getting away, Naruto decided to delay them a little. Slipping off the tree branch, Naruto landed in a kneel and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets after standing up. Then he _moved_. To the naked eye, they would have seen Naruto just up and vanish. He reappeared in front of those bandits, his hands still in his jacket pockets. He just waited for them to run to him. Since they were still looking over their shoulders, they didn't know he was right in front of them.

As for Tammy, she went for a partial transformation like Jessica had. Her hands morphed into massive claws, with large, black spines spouting from the sides of her forearms. The awakened being was fighting three men at the same time. She used her vicious claws, and her black spines to deflect, redirect the trajectory of their weapons and would use her black spines to lock the steel in between them and try to yank their steel out from their hands. The woman was cackling with maddening enjoyment, as her claws managed to slice through steel plate armour belonging to a bald, scar faced man, like a hot knife through butter. Luckily for him he jump back quick enough to get a surface wound rather than a blood-gushing gash. She could kill them easily. Tammy knew this. But she wanted to prolong this for as long as possible. Of course, one of the poor bastards got a little too aggressive for his own good and over extended his reach; he lost an arm by the elbow for his trouble, followed by his leg from below the knee and finally his head in rapid succession. It happened too fast for the poor bastard to react.

Glinda giggled, snatching up a buxom ginger in her mouth and rearing her head back as she had with so many other bandits and innocent people before her. The bandit struggled with all her might as she slowly slid down Glinda's tongue and into the back of her throat. The former Number Two's mate and many of her associates couldn't help but wonder how she managed to squeeze a full-grown adult down her throat without suffocating herself, but Glinda always somehow managed, cheerfully gulping down her latest victim when she felt the now-crying ginger enter the back of her throat. Slowly but surely, the woman stopped kicking as she slid down and her feet disappeared into Glinda's gob, slipping into her gullet with one final gulp.

Then, the former Number Two burped and turned beet red with a sheepish giggle. "Oh! Excuse me!" She let out a happy sigh, licking her chops as she felt some of the more stubborn little buggers still squirming within her. Yeah, that hit the spot. She simply _couldn't_ have any more, now~! With a mighty flap of her wings, she perched atop a nearby hill and sat down, opting to enjoy the feel of her half-dozen victims wriggling about within her and the sound of their screams until they inevitably ceased. She didn't know why, but, there was just something so… satisfying about swallowing women down whole. She found more enjoyment in that than swallowing down men, though the latter tended to be more individually filling - due to them generally having more body that, though, she had a bit of a preference for her own gender. Something about eating women was more… enjoyable, though she knew not why.

Back with Naruto, the two retreating people finally bumped into him. The impact between the three of them had caused Naruto to stagger back and then fall on his butt. The two people squawked and fell down with him. The voices told Naruto that these two were in fact women - young ones, too. From their voices, and their physiques, the Uzumaki patriarch guessed they had to be somewhere between 17 and 20 years old. Both were wearing a combination of fur and padded leather for clothing and were carrying small sacks on their person. Bera, if he had to guess what they were containing.

Naruto quickly leaned his head up to look around, and found awakened ladies were still taking care of the other bandits. Either by fighting them, or eating them. Though Glinda was notably missing. Despite that however, them being distracted gave him time to check these ladies out.

Both were moderately busty cuties with brown eyes and freckles. The one on the left was a blonde with high pigtails and sideswept bangs with the other had blood red locks and lipstick with her mane in a girlish, chin-length cut. They both looked at him in shock and recognition, before trembling like leaves and frantically kowtowing before him.

"P-please, spare us!" the redhead wailed, bursting into tears in an instant. "I'll do anything you want, I beg you!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. He didn't know he was _that_ feared. Then again they must have heard how he ruthlessly wiped out any bandit camps he found in the West. So, maybe him being _that_ feared should have been expected.

"J-just name it!" the blonde added weakly. "Anything at all!"

"Really?" he said looking between the two with a disbelieving expression, "You'll both do whatever I ask?

"Just like my friend said, a-all you need t-to do is name it!" the redhead sniveled, "I'll be your servant, your sex slave, anything! I don't wanna die!"

"I'll drop my pants right here and let you have your way with me, if you command!" the blonde concurred. "I'm yours to do with as you please! J-just don't let your demons kill me, please!"

Naruto had a thoughtful frown. He was _really_ thinking if he should spare them or not. "...What are your names?" if all else, he can ask them a couple of questions about themselves. He can learn what type of people they are, and if he liked what he heard, then he'll let them live. If not, then his girls will have two more snacks.

"M-my name… my name is Scarlet," the redhead answered obediently, not even able to look up at the man for fear of bring down the wrath of a vengeful god upon her head.

"I-I'm Juliet…" the blonde answered after the ginger, and like Scarlet, she was not able to look up at him out of pure, unadulterated fear.

"Scarlet and Juliet…" well if nothing else they're off to a great start. He didn't detect a hint of ill intent from them. "Alright, Scarlet and Juliet," Naruto started and sat up with the two women obediently slipping off of him. "why are two gorgeous women like you being a part of a bandit group?"

"I'm…" Scarlet hesitated, before letting out a whimper, dreading his response. "I… I'm the leader's daughter… H-he… was the first man the snake like one ate."

Naruto blinked, then looked at Elda, and then back at Scarlet. "...well, shit."

"He wasn't a nice man," Scarlet timidly added, caught off guard by the reaction. She had honestly expected this man to kill her on the spot. "He… tended to lash out at people that gave him bad news."

"I was picked up as an orphan after being cast aside by the caravan I was traveling with after it turned out that my father was a youma," Juliet answered, just as obediently. "I'm one of… well, I suppose now, I'm _the_ camp harlot, now that your bird demon ate the others."

"Hmm… I see… so I have the daughter of the leader and a 'call girl'..."

"I also have experience as a scout and tracker," Juliet added. "Many of us had several responsibilities."

"A scout and a tracker? Those are some useful skills." he turned his attention to Scarlet. "What about you? What were your responsibilities?"

"Inventory management," she replied, now significantly more calm. "I would sort out the stuff we got from raiding caravans, or buying and selling in towns, ranging from food to weapons."

"Huh… now that I think about it, I don't have anyone managing our inventory in Morris."

"I-I'm also still pure," Scarlet added, hoping that would help convince him to take her in.

Naruto looked at her and asked in a stern tone, "Pure in what way? Pure as in you never had sex before; or pure as in you've never taken a life?"

The redhead winced at his tone, now even more scared for her life. "The f-former… I'm a virgin."

Naruto looked at her, his face unchanged. Then he shrugged with a dismissive grunt and said, "I'm not exactly a shining example of chivalry and kindless. I've killed people myself. And a voracious eater or two." The majority of those were in self defense, but she didn't know that. "You're lucky that I'm a sucker for a pretty face~!"

Scarlet, turned beet red, sitting up and placed her hands upon her belt, giving him a timid, questioning look. "I… I will give my innocence without hesitation if you command, sir. W-without hesitation. I… I am y-yours."

"As much as I would _love_ to fuck your pretty ass into a coma, that's not necessary," he replied with a dismissive wave. "Just be a good girl and I will spare your life." then he looked at Juliet, "the same goes for you." Naruto told her.

"Y-yes, sir," the blonde muttered with a timid nod as she sat up to face him as well.

Then Naruto looked past them and smiled brightly, "Hey ladies!" he waved cheerfully at the approaching women. Scarlet and Juliet heard some feminine giggles and stiffened. Were they already done?! "Finished already?"

Elda smiled and nodded. "Yes. What about those two? They _are_ part of this bandit group, no?"

"Not anymore," Naruto replied. "They've offered to do anything I wanted in exchange for mercy. Seeing as how fear tends to bring sincerity out in people, I decided to let them live so long as they're good girls and do as I say. If they try to stab me in the back, I want Glinda to…" he looked around. "Huh… where is she?"

"Digesting her meal over there," Cinder pointed to the hill over yonder, a very satisfied fifteen-foot harpy clearly enjoying herself on top of it. "Give her a couple of minutes to digest her meal… and for some of us to wash ourselves. A few of us are… a little bloody, as you can see." she said, gesturing to Jessica, Elda, and Tammy.

"Yes, I can see that." Naruto chuckled. "Well, I certainly won't mind seeing you strip naked~." he teased them with a flirty grin.

"There is a wooden tub in the largest tent," Scarlet pointed out, unable to help but nervously glance at the 'bird demon' who was apparently Glinda. The redhead had expected a more intimidating name were she to be honest but was not dumb enough to voice such an opinion.

"You thought she would have a scarier name or something, didn't you?" Naruto said to Scarlet in a questioning, but amused tone. He could read her expression and emotions like a book. "Honestly, these women all have fairly average names, not that I'm complaining. I find them kinda pretty." then he looked at Jessica, Elda and Tammy and asked, "Do you want me to go and heat up the tub for you?"

"Perhaps you can join us~?" Elda chirped. Something about the thought made her so… suddenly horny. She didn't mind all that much, but most certainly found it a bit odd.

Well he certainly liked the thought of that; but, thanks to his considerable experience when it comes to horny women Naruto knew better by now. That didn't mean he can't entertain the thought, though. "Well… as much as I would _love_ to do that, I have a feeling if I were to join you girls in there then we wouldn't be moving for hours. But who knows; maybe I will, maybe I won't." he concluded suggestively.

"Oh, you relentless tease~!" Elda giggled.

* * *

Back with the real Naruto, he and his rested and clothed entourage were approaching the next targets. Abigail was brought back to Morris after they had their break, and another full body clean and was getting settled in. Anastasia, Tesla, and Letitia were hovering beside him with the former Number Six's 'winged' technique, still unable to walk after being so thoroughly fucked by their man.

Right now, the three they were tracking were to the Northeast… they were further away thanks to them taking a 'break'. The one that was 200 metres away was now nearly 600 metres away and was going more and more further away by the minute. It was to their luck that the one of the three this small party is following has Naruto's seal. Which begged the question: why didn't he teleport everyone to the person with the seal in the first place? There was a simple answer to this simple question: he did. He just didn't get them too close.

And there was another answer…

"How close are these youma to the party, now?" Naruto asked Galatea and Renee.

The party of three was being tracked by a party of youma who were fifteen strong. Renee said they were suppressing their yoki to the degree they were almost undetectable, and Galatea only confirmed her statement. So now they were on a search and recover mission, that can easily escalate into a rescue mission. On the plus side, if those youmas engage the women, then his girls can show off again. So there was at least one silver lining there.

"Still a good distance," Galatea replied. "They're approaching slowly so as not to draw attention. They are still suppressing their yoki as well."

"And how far are we from the youmas?" he asked, looking at the tall woman from over the shoulder.

Galatea frowned, her face showing some effort. Then she replied, "At this rate we'll catch up to them in about ten minutes."

"Alright," Naruto cracked his knuckles with anticipation. "We should get ourselves ready for a fight. We should take this time to rest before engaging as well."

"Was that why we've been walking at this sedated pace?" Tesla curiously asked; she had been wondering why they weren't pushing to catch up to those warriors. While Naruto did teleport fairly close to them he made sure it would take them quite a hike to catch up.

"Yeah. I know some of you are still tired. And sore, among other things." he looked at the three women literally hovering around him, thanks to Anastasia's technique. "Sorry about that by the way," Naruto told them apologetically.

Tesla giggled. "I'll call it even after some snuggles, when we get back."

Anastasia rolled her eyes in amusement at that and Letitia floated on up to their man, giving him a peck on the forehead.

He chuckled sheepishly, "Well, at least you're not angry at me."

"Oh, please," Anastasia giggled. "How could anyone be angry at you for giving them such a good fuck?"

"You would be surprised." Naruto chuckled, "I'm not speaking from experience here, but, I did hear that some women find it annoying when they limp after having sex. And they blame their partner for it. Though that's more the aftermath than the fuck, itself." then he chuckled even more and offhandedly added, "And this has nothing to do with the after… well, the _immediate_ aftermath of sex, but I had my hand broken and my arm nearly torn off. By Cynthia and Priscilla - who were in labour at the time. That was not fun at all."

"That's what you get for knocking up the One-Horned Monster," Galatea teased. "Seriously, how did you survive?"

"Very carefully," Naruto chuckled, eliciting many a hearty laugh from his lovers. "I'm stubborn like that. And I can think ahead… some of the time."

"Some of the time?" Dietrich asked.

"Yeah, some of the time." the blond nodded, "I acted like a loud mouthed idiot to get people to pay attention to me. It was to make them think I was a loud mouthed idiot whose bark was worse than his bite." Naruto snickered and put his hands into his jacket pockets, "And while that _was_ true for the most part, I eventually got smarter. I had to adapt, to change, and use what everyone saw me as to my advantage."

"You made them see what they wanted to see," Galatea said.

"Yep. I'm not not a planner or a deep thinker. But I can come up with complex strategies on the fly when I am in the middle of a fight. Almost no one noticed the the second part, because all they saw was an idiot." Naruto explained as he raised a finger; then he raised his middle finger as he added. "I'm not good at learning through reading books or anything like that. But I _am_ good at learning through physical means. By actually doing it."

"Is there a way for you to get rid of our limps?" Anastasia asked purely out of curiosity. Naruto could do so many things, so getting rid of that should be child's play for him, right?

"I can," the blond confirmed. He was wondering when one of them would ask him that. "I would have to touch the area where it's giving you the most trouble, though." he did the same for Karui a long time ago. He can easily do the same for them.

"So you would have to touch our groins?" as she asked that question Letitia was looking at her lover with a quirked eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged at the look she was giving him. "More like your pelvis; all I need to do is press my hand there and let my chakra do its work. But if you want me to touch your groins, then I can; but only if you want me to."

"I don't mind," Tesla quickly said, giving Naruto a leering grin.

Anastasia giggled, "I don't mind that either. You can touch me anywhere, any place you want~"

"Careful," Letitia giggled. "If you're _too_ handsy, we might have another orgy on our hands~!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at that. "I know that. Which is why I am going to limit myself. There are fifteen youmas and three warriors in the area after all." then he turned around and started to walk backwards and looked between the floating Letitia, Tesla and Anastasia, "So, who wants to go first? It'll only take me a few seconds to do."

Anastasia smiled and nudged at Letitia and Tesla, urging them to go first. They didn't argue. Both women eagerly floated over to their man, and got him to blink with surprise when they took hold of his hands and guided them in-between their thighs. With a chortle and a shake of his head, Naruto gave the blondes a smile and sent his chakra through his hands and through their pelvic region. Both women shuddered pleasantly when they felt his chakra surge through their bodies; and like he said, they felt the discomfort between their legs disappear several seconds later. They whined disappointedly as Naruto withdrew his hands and he calmed them by kissing their cheeks. Once they were satiated he looked to Anastasia expectantly. Her smile grew wide and she impishly floated over to him, and like Tesla and Letitia before her, she took his hand and guided it in-between her thighs. A surge of chakra rushed through her groin and spread through her body, causing her to shudder pleasantly at how good it felt. And what's more, the discomfort from the aftermath of their copulating had vanished after several seconds.

"There you go; all done." a smiling Naruto said as he withdrew his hand. "Feel better?"

"Very much so~!" Anastasia cooed.

Naruto chuckled and caressed the curly-haired woman's cheek, "Good. I would hate to see you three get hurt because of something I did. Even if that something was something we all enjoyed."

The curly-haired blonde smiled at her man, grabbing his jerkin and pulling him onto a smoldering kiss. Taken by surprise, Naruto stumbled and would have lost his footing had Anastasia not intervened and swept him off his feet. Quite literally at that. Before Naruto knew it he, like Anastasia, Letitia and Tesla was floating off the ground. Though he could feel his feet behind supported by something. It was remarkably thin, yet, it was comparable to ninja wire- no, it wasn't comparable to ninja wire. It was more durable than ninja wire that's for damn sure. Anything that thin and can support the weight of a full grown human like him, is beyond a ninja wire. He still has no idea how the woman is capable of doing that.

But, putting those thoughts aside for a moment, Naruto embraced the curly-blonde and pulled her further into the kiss. He went as far as to add his tongue. Anastasia mewled into his mouth, clearly enjoying his affection. But after several seconds Naruto withdrew, leaving a whining Anastasia wanting more.

Anastasia froze when Naruto put his finger on her nose. "Now now, there's a time and place for that. This is not it," he lightly berated her. Then he gave the curly-blonde a smile and pecked her on the lips, before jumping off the… whatever it was, that was keeping him off the ground. "I have to admit that is a unique technique you have there. Though it's not the first flying ability I've seen."

"If I remember, your friend Gaara can fly, too." Galatea said.

"Yeah. And Old man Onoki. Though the methods they use is different, the outcome is the same." then Naruto shook his head and chuckled, "It just goes to show there are other unique ways to fly. Anna's the third unique way I've seen of flying."

"Why thank you~" Anastasia was practically beaming from the compliment. To hear someone as powerful as Naruto complimenting her Winged Technique was quite the ego booster.

"There are weaknesses to it though," Galatea could feel the yoki being sent into those strings. But the tall woman knew what they really were. Those strings were in fact, Anastasia's hair strands. She saw the curly-haired woman remove strands of her own hair in small handfuls, and tie them around her. Not only that, but she was using her own yoki to make them more durable and gain the capacity to hold up several people.

"Every technique has a weakness." Naruto pointed out. "To say otherwise is just arrogant. It's up to the one utilizing that technique to not give away the weaknesses. But anyone who is analytic enough, can spot and deduce weaknesses after seeing the technique once. At first glance, I can see one weakness in Anastasia's technique."

Anastasia blinked in surprise at that. "Oh? Can you share?" if anything else she can learn a thing or two from him.

"Your method of flying is using those strings." Naruto explained, gesturing to said string that are under Letitia and Tesla's feet, holding them up off the ground. "They're thin though to not be seen, and they are somehow strong enough to hold up yourself, Tesla and Letitia. But all it takes is someone with a keen eye to see those strings, and get rid of them accordingly. After that your technique is useless." then he grinned deviously and added, "But if you were to add wind chakra to them when someone is going on the attack, well, you would be able to use those strings for offense if an awakened being or youma were to try and cut them."

While she was annoyed that he pointed out the most glaring weakness of her technique, what he added at the end had gotten Anastasia to think. Oh the possibilities that just gave her! "Use wind chakra on my strand of hair to increase their cutting power? I never thought of using my technique in such a way!"

A grinning Naruto nodded and added on with a "You would be able trap your opponent in a field of strings that are being enhanced with the cutting power of wind. And if you were to find a way to combine your yoki with chakra? Then they would be both durable _and_ sharp. They would get cut to pieces if they try attacking you."

"We're getting close to the youma, now." Renee announced, prompting everyone to look at her. Naruto's question was conveyed through his expression, 'how far are we from them?' his face seemed to say. "We'll be there in about four minutes. The three warriors are still unaware of them… but..."

"It seems two of them are rather nervous." Galatea added with a frown. "One is antsy, though. It seems they know we're coming."

"Okay." Naruto cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Then let's make sure we're ready. I have a feeling the youma will attack the second they believe we have our guard down."

"Those creatures are always arrogant," Anastasia said with a sigh. The youma are always arrogant when they believe they have the upper hand. But swipe their feet out from under them and they'll be begging for mercy. It was disgusting. And rather sad to be honest.

When Naruto didn't say anything in regards to that, Galatea couldn't but voice her surprise. "I thought you would say 'compared to what I faced, they're tame', or something along those lines."

The blond chuckled, "Galatea, I'm not that condescending. Besides, you all know I've fought a lot of insanely strong people. There's no need for me to keep rubbing it in. A lot of people would get sick of it; I know I would."

"Very true," Galatea replied with a chuckle. "I'm just surprised you're not reminding us is all."

Naruto shrugged haplessly at that. "Boasting my past exploits is nice and all when I'm trying to impress someone. Or intimidate them. Nothing is more effective to put the fear into someone than letting them know just who they're facing. Other than that… well, arrogance and overconfidence are the first steps to someone's downfall."

"Indeed it is," Anastasia giggled, thoroughly impressed by her man's wisdom. Seriously, why had she not fucked him a long time ago?

"I take it you did something similar?" Tesla asked.

"No, actually." Naruto admitted. "I never did anything like that. Well… sort of. I kinda introduced myself and some of my titles to a couple of people… most were warriors like yourselves. Others were awakened beings… I think I introduced myself that way to Luciela. Not sure, though." then he cleared his throat upon realising he was going off track, "Anyway, back to the point: when I stopped Gaara from destroying Konoha, everyone thought it was my teammate Sasuke who did the deed since he was more popular than I was. And because he was, well, more 'famous' than me I could understand where they were coming from. Then when Gaara himself was asked if it was Sasuke who stopped him, he was like 'no. it was Naruto', or something." he shrugged helplessly, "I don't really know what his exact words were, though; I wasn't there when he told the people that asked him."

Several moments later, the group quieted down upon being told that they were getting close. Anastasia, Tesla and Letitia were dropped to the ground and loosened their formation. They needed all the space they could get when wielding their swords, as the damn things were pretty damn big, as the name claymore would imply. Not to mention some of their techniques are rather… what was the word? Ah, that was it: it was wide-ranged. Or something along that scale.

Out of everyone else though, only Galatea, Dietrich and Renee stayed close to the blond. Galatea was going to use one of her other abilities, yoki manipulation, to take control of the youmas physical movements and leave them open for everyone else. Renee was planning to do the same, though she's not as good at manipulating yoki to the degree Galatea was.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to the three warriors. Naruto recognised them, Nike the Number 14, and Audrey the Number 3 and Rachel the Number 5. As expected Audrey and Rachel were on edge, they were practically shaking in their boots when Naruto's group finally caught up to them. Nike on the other hand was calm. And she had a bright smile on her face - a smile that turned brighter when she found Renee, Dietrich, Tesla, Anastasia and Letitia with him.

"Oh, hello~!" she greeted.

Naruto waved at her, "Hi yourself," he greeted back rather cheerfully. "How are you holding up since we last met, Nike?"

"Could be better, could be worse." the messy, short-haired blonde replied with a shrug. Then she looked at Anastasia and Letitia, "I see you've been busy."

"Anna's been with us for four days, Letitia's been with us longer." the Uzumaki patriarch said when he saw her looking at the women in question, "I'm bringing everyone who is part of the rebellion back to Morris." he wasn't worried about those two with Nike; they're scared of him, though he could hardly blame them. They must be on edge after the close encounter with his daughter, Harja back in Shatter Keep. Speaking of them Naruto turned his gaze to them and asked, "What about you two? How have you been holding up since we last met? And I know you had an encounter with my wife in Shatter Keep."

"I… uh… w-we…" Audrey sputtered, struggling to answer in her nervousness. "We've b-been well."

"No need to be nervous," he told her with a smile. "I don't know if you remember what I told you back at Natalie's grave, but I have nothing against you warriors."

"You said you're getting everyone back to Morris, does that include…" Nike trailed off, but pointing at herself with a hopeful look on her face. Her face lit up with joy when he nodded.

"Yep. Everyone." then the blond looked to Galatea and Renee and asked, "how close are they, now?"

"They're surrounding us right now." the former answered. "They're close too."

Naruto looked around. He didn't see them anywhere. "Where?" they were in a clearing with some foothills around them. Where could they possibly hide?

"...underneath our feet." Renee answered after a moment.

"They're tunnelling under us, huh…" he mused aloud. This had surprised the blond, the youma he ran into seem to have one thing on their mind: guts. Anything else they learn were from people they took over. So these particular youmas must have taken over a soldier, or someone who thinks strategically. "Looks like they've gotten smarter if they're tunneling.

"Uh, w-what are you talking about?" a cautious Rachel asked.

"Youma. There's fifteen of them following you. And, it seems they're underground." Naruto answered, then he turned to Glissa, "think you can uproot them before they can get the jump on us?"

Glissa giggled deviously as she rubbed her hands together with anticipation, "Of course, my love~! That's child's play for me."

Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Alright," then he looked to the rest of his group and said, "You girls get ready to attack them the moment they're uprooted."

"Understood," Dietrich replied with a nod.

"I'll help!" Nike said as she marched on over there with enthusiasm.

"We… we should help too." Audrey said, if he has Anastasia and Letitia on his side then he can't be _that_ bad… not to mention what Riful told her and her friend back in Shatter Keep had got her thinking. And there was the rumours. She wanted to know if they had any truth to them. And the only person who can confirm or deny those rumours were the Ladykiller himself!

Rachel shrugged; if her friend wanted to help the Ladykiller then she'll do the same. She wasn't going to abandon her. Not now, not ever.

"Well I won't refuse some extra help." Naruto told Audrey. "Who knows, if you're lucky, you'll be able to see what they're capable of now." he gestured to his group with a polite smile. Naruto then turned to Glissa, "Uproot them." he told her.

Glissa grinned viciously and stomped her foot on the ground. The earth opened up around them, to the surprise of Audrey, Rachel and Nike. Then all nine youmas shot out of the ground. The other six had an… 'unfortunate accident'. Courtesy of Glissa manipulating the earth with a Doton: Doryuusou no Jutsu to make spears of stone stab them under the earth.

Audrey, Rachel and Nike stood there agape as they marveled at the brunette's handiwork having never seen anything of the like.

"Anna," Naruto called, prompting the curly haired blonde to nod. She took out her claymore and enveloped it with wind chakra. Then she stuck her tongue out in concentration before swiping the air in front of her several times, in the direction of a youma that was in the process of having gravity taking its hold.

Said youma was cut into several bloody chunks not a moment later. Courtesy of the many large 'blades of wind' that shot out from the tip of her claymore in a wide arc. As the chunks fell to the earth Annastasia turned her attention to another youma and did the same to him.

Then Naruto looked to Galatea and Tesla. "You're up."

Both women nodded and quickly formed hand seals for a technique that shocked the living hell out of Audrey, Rachel and Nike. A jet of water shot out of Galatea's mouth, that quickly turned into a large tornado of water and Tesla threw a lightning bolt on it, conducting the water so it was a massive tornado of liquid and lightning! The mass of water and electricity quickly made its way to three other youmas that were now on the ground; the lightning shot out and struck them in the torso, stunning them in place before they could even move. And then they were enveloped by the water and electrocuted.

"Amazing!" Nike muttered in complete awe. Her eyes were practically shining with wonder as she took in the sheer size of the water-lightning tornado.

"Dietrich, Renee," Naruto called for them to make their move.

Dietrich nodded and made a tornado of fire and boosted it with wind, causing it to grow in size and increase its heat and speed. Renee enhanced its lethality by adding lightning to it. The fire-lightning tornado was sent to another group of three youma, who were kept in place by Galatea's yoki manipulation. They were enveloped and incinerated several seconds later, leaving only ashes behind.

And then fifteen was down to one.

"Now, it's my turn." Naruto held out his right arm and effortlessly made a rasengan. Then he spewed fire onto it, causing it to turn black with having a ring of flames around it. Then the blond moved, and was in front of the last youma in the blink of an eye; she only had time to let out a deathly scream of agony when Naruto drove the flaming rasengan into her abdomen. The flaming rasengan expanded outwards, going up in a maelstrom of fire and the youma's screams was abruptly cut off as she was enveloped by the massive whirlpool of fire. By the time the flames dispersed into the air, all that was left of the youma were ashes that was soon blown away by the wind, and the scorched ground where the fire touched.

Cleaning the imaginary dust off his hands Naruto turned around and smiled at the look of utter awe on Nike's face. Rachel and Audrey were in as much awe as Nike was, but they were also scared - their awe had overridden it however.

"That was a lot easier than using yoki, wasn't it," Naruto said looking at Galatea, Anastasia, Dietrich, Tesla, Renee and Letitia with a lopsided grin.

"Very." Anastasia giggled.

"It's a lot safer than using yoki, I'll give you that much." Renee sighed. "This stuff's harder for me to control, though."

"The more chakra you have, the more true that is," Naruto shrugged. "I learned that the hard way. Because of the fox, I'm piss poor at using techniques that need little chakra. I need to use ones that need a ton of the stuff. Like my shadow clones." then he smiled brightly and added, "But look on the bright side! You're one of the stronger warriors here… except for Galatea and myself of course. So you can use chakra intensive techniques!"

Suddenly Nike was in front of him with a look of barely restrained excitement on her face, "Oh! Oh! Can you teach me how to do that?!" she was practically bouncing on her feet as she clasped her hands in front of her pleadingly.

Naruto couldn't hold back the amused chuckle if his life depended on it. "Easy there, girl." he chortled, "I can teach you, but it mainly depends on your decision to desert the organization." he told her, and then the blond winked at her since he already knows she is a part of the rebellion.

"Wha-what?!" a wide eyed Audrey cried out. "D-desert the Organization?! Doing that is a death sentence!"

"Of course it's a death sentence," Galatea flatly old the Number 3, "Did you think I got away with a mere slap on the wrist? The Organization sent Alicia, Beth, Dietrich and Renee after my head. I would have gotten away from them eventually, but Naruto came along and swept me off my feet." she let out a dreamy sigh at that.

"You keep telling yourself that." Dietrich snarked goodnaturedly, with Galatea giving her the finger in retaliation.

"Naruto _can_ protect you though." Renee added as she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "He's done a good job of it for the past six years."

"He can be in two places at once as well," Anastasia added on. "And I don't mean that in jest, he _literally_ can be in two places at once."

That feat aside Audrey and Rachel were not convinced. Not yet anyway. "But what about the humans? We're not allowed to kill them." the latter pointed out.

"He's only wiping out bandit camps," Galatea answered with a nonchalant shrug. "Innocent people like the townsfolk of Morris are off limits. The awakened beings living with us don't eat innards from humans anymore… unless they're bandits or pirates. And even then, Naruto has found a way to grow guts for them to eat."

"We accomplished that using my own flesh and blood… and the flesh and blood of bandits that were wiped out." Naruto told Audrey and Rachel upon seeing the looks on their faces.

"...really?" Audrey gave him a skeptical look. "You honestly expect us to believe that, Ladykiller?"

The blond in question smiled at her and shrugged nonchalantly. "You can believe what you want to believe, but you shouldn't believe everything that you're being told." he told the Number 3, "Your handlers are saying that I seduce and brainwash your fellow warriors; for one, I don't go for anyone who doesn't show any interest in me. Two, I don't brainwash anyone they join me of their own violation."

"And as for the rumours of the Organization being the ones who made the youma, and sends both youma and awakened beings to towns that refuse to pay for their services? Naruto has proof that they _are_ the ones responsible for doing just that." Dietrich spat with a hinge of distaste in her mouth. "We could easily show you whatever proof you want to see."

Audrey and Rachel exchanged looks. "What Riful said to us at Shatter Keep… it got us thinking." the former started, as she and Rachel looked back to Naruto.

"We are willing to throw in our lot with you, if and _only_ if you're telling the truth." Rachel added conclusively, her tone brokered no argument.

"I don't have any problems with that." Naruto said with an easygoing smile. Then he walked around an excited Nike giving her a playful swat on the butt as he passed her. The messy haired blonde squawked at the feel, and blushed embarrassingly as she rubbed her rump. As for Naruto himself he stood in front of the nervous Audrey and Rachel. Then he surprised them both by offering them to shake his hand, "We weren't officially introduced before, were we? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of Morris and current head of the newly-reforming Uzumaki Clan."

"Basically, the Uzumaki Clan is like a royal family from his homeland," Galatea pointed out. "In our terms, it would be 'House Uzumaki of Uzushio', a currently-dead island nation that our man seeks to restore."

"And Naruto is well known back in his homeland." Dietrich added. "If they ever found out that he died by the Organizations hands, the youma and awakened beings would be the _least_ of our problems."

Tesla picked up where Dietrich left off. "Every warrior in Naruto's homeland is capable of doing what he can do, only on a lesser scale. And there are tens of thousands of them. Not only that, there are mountain sized demons over there that are on friendly terms with Naruto. You know how he turned into a giant nine tailed fox that wiped Pieta off the face of this world?" when Audrey and Rachel slowly nodded, Tesla continued and she was _not_ going to pull any punches, "They are just as dangerous and as capable of doing the same thing. They also have leaders who are on par, or beyond that, of the Abyssal Ones. The leader of Naruto's birth place is called the 'Hokage'; his mentor is the current Hokage and his father was the Hokage as well. His friend is called the 'Kazekage'... he is friends with the Raikage's brother, who is like Naruto only slightly weaker… long story short, Naruto has friends in high places that _will_ come to his aid when he requests it."

"Uh… say, are you still taking in warriors?" Audrey suddenly asked him with an overly friendly expression. She may be strong, but she wasn't stupid. She was planning on joining his side if he had given her a good enough reason. Everything that was said seemed like a damn good reason to her!

"I am until Miria says otherwise. She _is_ the brains behind the rebellion after all and she wants to rescue every warrior and trainee under the Organization's grip." Naruto answered her. "We will shelter anyone who needs it over in Morris, so long as they behave."

"Then I'll join you!" Audrey exclaimed with an overly bright smile. "There are a couple of others that are rather interested in joining your side. Clarissa, Lina, Keria and Phina are the ones off the top of my head… and since Nina, Clarice, Miata, Elise and so many others have gone missing for the past several months, I take it you found them and took them in?"

"Pretty much. A lot of them either joined the rebellion when they realised the Organization was purposely setting them up to die. Others joined me after I saved them from certain death which was the case for Elise. She was also set up to die."

"My team was set up to die in the Dragonspire Mountains," Anastasia said. "Nike was a part of said team, so was Tesla, Dominique, Minerva and Noma. We would have had to deal with over ten single digit awakened beings had Naruto not gotten them out of there before we arrived."

Rachel frowned thoughtfully at that. "Now that you mention it, I've heard rumours that the Organization tends to get rid of warriors who have been around for too long. Mainly to keep them from becoming too powerful." after what seemed like a minute long thought process, Rachel with a shrug and an exasperated sigh, finally said, "Fuck it, if Audrey is joining you then I'm joining you as well." she took hold of the hand that Naruto was still holding out for her to shake and shook it. "I'm Rachel, I guess I'm now the former Number 5 of the Organization."

Audrey smiled and took his other hand and shook it as well, "I'm Audrey, the former Number 3 of the Organization. Sorry for… you know, back in Nile." she apologized sheepishly.

Naruto waved off her apology, "It's water under the bridge at this point. As I said: I have nothing against you warriors. I'll make a clone to bring the three of you back to Morris. You'll be brought up to date there."

"Aw… you're not coming with us?" Nike asked.

"There is still a couple of people I'm on the lookout for, so it's a pretty busy day for me." several women in his group cleared their throats, prompting Naruto to correct himself. "Uh - I mean us. It's going to be a pretty busy day for us."

Nike nodded in understanding. As did Audrey and Rachel, who were they to argue with him? Well, on the bright side of things they would finally have a roof over their heads now that they're joining him.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Naruto let out a heavy, tired sigh as he returned to Morris for the day. It was a very productive day today. Not only did they recover eight warriors on the field, some of whom were not a part of the rebellion, but he also found Camilla talking to four other warriors in the Bearded Clam. Two of them he recognised as Keria and Phina. They came with news about the Crimson Guard who were wandering around within the West; it turns out there was a mass execution… of youma and awakened beings near Nash.

Well if nothing else they were helping the rebellion by killing the youmas and awakened beings that escaped the slaughter his border patrols laid on them. They would arrive here in the next few days if he had to guess. They're not killing any of the bandits so far, which to him is a shame, but understandable.

He also received the memories of the clones after they and Miria had a chat with the girls who weren't initially part of the rebellion. They were now officially his newest recruits after they were shown proof that backed up his and Miria's claims. It helped that some of the more savvy warriors of that group had recognised Dae's handwriting. His little team dispersed and fanned out, melting into the ever-growing crowd that was his massive family. Naruto chuckled tiredly, a proud smile on his lips as he put his hands into his pockets and ventured forth to see how everyone was doing.

It was here he came across Audrey and Rachel, along with Abigail, Violet, and several others watching a simulation, with Team Asuma at the helm. Of course, who they were fighting was the zombie duo… shortly after Asuma was killed by Hidan. Looks like Kakashi-sensei was there to back them up, too. Well, they were going to be surprised when they see team Kakashi there to back them up, eventually. If they manage to take Hidan and Kakuzu down before that happens that is. Naruto chuckled to himself, finding their awed expressions adorable in its own way; this would have been the first time they saw any fighting like that. So it would be quite the experience for them, not to mention seeing _them_ fight using the techniques from the Elemental Nations would help solidify their decision to train in them as well.

He moved on from there and went into the citadel's keep. He _was_ rather hungry now that he thought about it. With that in mind he made his way to the mess hall to see if he could get a bite to eat, and to see how Nalani was doing while he was at it.

It didn't take him long to smell a scent he'd sorely missed coming from the kitchen. And like a moth to a flame, Naruto homed in on that bad boy! Was his nose deceiving him? It couldn't be _that_ … could it? If this was a cartoon he would be floating off the ground right about now, and letting the scent drag his enticed ass to the point of origin. But, alas, he had to settle for walking on over there, himself.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd finally notice," he heard a young woman giggle. Naruto turned to see an impish-looking Moegi holding a hot, steaming bowl of ramen.

Naruto felt his mouth water. He swallowed the saliva before it could build up, "Is… is that?" he shakingly pointed at it, looking at the bowl as if it were a ghost.

"I managed to mooch the recipe off of Ayame," the strawberry blonde chirped. "It took no small amount of effort to do so… and to get it right." She placed the bowl on the table where she'd intended to place it when the man she'd intended to seduce arrived. "Let me know what you think~!"

Chuckling, Naruto went and took a seat, and pulled the bowl over to him. "I will. So, how's Miria treating you?" he asked, taking the chopsticks and mixing the noodles to make the liquid inside flow around. And to make sure that the flavour would reach every nook and cranny of the noodles.

"Far more civilly than I'd expected," Moegi replied with a chuckle of her own. "I'd honestly expected her to be far more suspicious and bitter towards someone who'd 'seduced' her man, before."

"A jealous Miria is a common occurrence around here." the blond chuckled, "She was probably afraid you'd steal me away from her." he took the noodles and slurped it into his mouth. He let his eyes close and basked in the flavour that burst on his taste buds. By the Sage, it _tasted_ just as good as he remembered!

"Not anymore," Moegi replied with an amused grin. "She and I have actually found some common ground and are getting along pretty well."

Swallowing the noodles, Naruto nodded with an approving smile. "That's good to know," he said. "You nailed it, by the way!"

Moegi giggled and beamed at the praise. "I'll be teaching Nalani how to make it while I'm here. She's eager to learn after hearing that it was your favorite food."

"I see, thank you for that. I missed having Ichiraku's ramen." he moaned, closing his eyes as he brought another filling of noodles into his gob. After chewing and swallowing it, he then asked, "So, out of curiosity, where is Miria now? Is she around?"

"Last I heard, she was… chatting with those bandit girls you brought back," Moegi answered with a shrug. "She's highly suspicious of them - the redhead, especially. I can't say I blame her, either."

"Neither can I, to be fair," Naruto replied with a sheepish chuckle. "I'll personally make sure they don't cause any trouble if I have to, though I don't think that'll be necessary." They're pretty scared of him as is. Add in the awakened beings he was with and they would be scared out of their minds.

"I suppose," Moegi shrugged again. "Your wives would murder them if they tried anything."

"That much I do know," he chuckled. Then he went to slurp up another mouthful of noodles. He blinked. Huh… strange; was it him or did the ramen taste a little… off? Nah! It was probably the flavouring or something. It _has_ been nearly a decade since he last eat Ichiraku ramen after all. He devoured the bowl within a few minutes and looked to Moegi with his best impersonation of a begging puppy, "More please?" he even went so far as he hand his bowl out to her with his best doe-eyed expression.

Moegi was so amused to see her crush acting like this. It reminded her of the good old days. With a chuckle she took the bowl as she said, "Sure. I'll get you a fresh batch of ramen." and then she went into the kitchen.

And so Naruto sat there waiting for Moegi to come back with a new bowl of his favourite food. If the strawberry blonde was going to teach Nalani the recipe, would she be willing to teach Luciela it as well? Come to think of it, how did she convince Ayame to give her the recipe? That woman and her father were highly protective of that shit to an almost scary degree…

Naruto's train of thought came to a crashing halt when Moegi came back with another steaming bowl of ramen.

His eyes lit up as the scent of his favourite dish reached his nostrils. "Thank you, Moegi-Chan!" he thanked, before digging into his favourite dish once more. "So… how's everyone been treating you so far? You haven't been getting threats from anyone have you?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Nah," she giggled. "I did get some odd looks here and there, but that's about it. A lot of them kept to themselves, others asked if I was the one who took your virginity. _That_ was a question I was uncomfortable answering... but that was the worst I had to deal with."

"Really?" Naruto was honestly surprised. "You weren't given death threats by Priscilla, or Luciela?"

"They were the first ones to ask if I… uh... popped your cherry," she replied with an awkward chuckle. Then, she hesitated, her cheeks stained red. "Uh… did I? I honestly don't know."

"Nope. I... _think_ the one to do that was Shion from the Land of Demons? I'm not sure, because of how many girls that laid their claim on me already…" He paused to really think about it, then Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure Shion was the one to do it… though to this day, I swear Koyuki had her way with me while I was recovering in the hospital, after the Land of Snow mission. I still don't know whether or not it was just a dream, but I _swear_ she did." Well, even if it wasn't real, then it would be a nice dream to look back on if nothing else. It _felt_ pretty damn real, but that may have been a lucid dream or something.

"I see," Moegi chuckled, then she leaned against the edge of the table and gestured to his bowl. "You'd better eat up otherwise it'll get cold."

"Ah! Right! Thanks for reminding me," with that Naruto went back to eating the ramen that was given to him. Damn, it was good! So fixated was he on his meal that Naruto never noticed the mischievous smile on Moegi's face…Soon he was asking for thirds, fourths and even fifths, and throughout those meals he was completely unaware of the strawberry blonde's intentions.

A few hours later, the young blond was about ready to turn in. Soon after his meal, he had checked on Karui, Irene, Evianna and especially Clarice to see how they were doing. The former Number 47 in particular was especially grumpy, as it turned out, leaving poor Miata confused and irritable. Of course, when Miata saw him, she cheered right up. She straight up tackled him to the ground the second she saw him walking in their room.

Naruto chuckled at the memory, though he could have done without the awkward questions that would eventually follow. Apparently, the young woman in question had gained interest in becoming a mama, herself, and sure enough, _soon_ enough, she was sitting on Naruto's lap, shamelessly asking Papa for pointers - completely oblivious to nature of her questions. Were they not red as a pair of strawberries at the time, Naruto and Clarice would have found her innocence so much more adorable. Of course her innocence _was_ adorable… her questions, not so much. God that made things so damn awkward. Thankfully, that was behind him, though. But he had a feeling she would be coming back for more answers, sooner or later. Naruto chuckled again, shaking his head. Well, at least he'll be more prepared when she was.

Once that impromptu dating lesson was out of the way, Father Isaac came on by. Naruto had nearly forgotten about that meeting. While several of the blond's wives felt rather odd about the thought, the general agreement met was that if any of his kids wanted to, they _were_ free to check out the church tomorrow and see if they liked it. Of course, seeing as they're his kids, and they have… their own quirkiness, they would be allowed to come home when the sun is going down. Glissa's daughter, Lyesse, was predictably enthusiastic to bombard the old preacher with a slew of questions about the faith and what being a priestess entailed. What their daddy didn't expect was for Chandra to be just as eager. Naruto and Isaac shared a good, hearty laugh at that. Naruto took note that little Hilda, Raquel and William were also interested.

If nothing else, Harja and little Teresa started to perk up at some of the answers Isaac gave, so they wouldn't be miserable over there, at least. That was good to know. Naruto yawned. When he reached his room, he found that it was empty. He smiled, well, as much as he loved waking up with one of his wives in his arms, he wouldn't deny having an entire queen sized bed to himself. He _had_ to have a day to himself after all. Or rather a night to himself. Although, he could _swear_ he's being watched…The lingering scent of roses seemed out of place, as well. Nevertheless, as he made his way over to the bed he discarded his clothes piece by piece. And it was then he took notice how… overheated he really felt now that he was taking his clothes off.

Talk about weird- wait a minute…

Naruto, who was now clad in only his boxers, was just about to lie down on his bed when he heard it: an impish giggle. Then, Miria seemed to just fade into existence before his very eyes, sitting on his bed in a sensual position as she lit a match and used it to light up some candles on the nightstand. Behind him, Naruto heard another giggle and the sound of his door closing, followed by a click. The last thing he'd expected to see was Moegi standing there before the door smiling like a the cat who ate the canary. Naruto shifted his gaze between the women who'd trapped him and took in what they were wearing. Miria was garbed in a sexy, red nightie that hugged her in all the right places. There was quite the generous amount of cleavage visible and the hem was cut scandalously short, barely covering her otherwise-bare folds from view. Moegi, on the other hand was wearing an oversized, orange tee with long, black stockings. The three-sizes-too-big shirt hung off one shoulder, teasingly showing the lack of a bra strap. The visual stimulation immediately got Naruto hot and bothered, but the blond managed to keep himself in check.

"What…" he quickly looked to Miria for an answer. "...what is all this about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Moegi cooed. "Someone's been a naughty man, having his way with random women off the streets instead of his wives~!"

"Indeed," Miria ever so slowly sat up, a mischievous, almost psychotic grin splitting her face. "And now, we're going to teach you a lesson~!"

For once in his life Naruto was scared of his wife. That grin of hers reminded him of Anko; but the way she was dressed, how she was leaning on his bed, the sheer naughtiness she was emitting had countered his fear. He was aroused, more aroused by the visual stimulation than the blond would ever admit, plain and simple. Naruto's train of thought abruptly came to a halt when he felt Moegi gently push him over to the bed. He stumbled forward, but caught himself, letting loose a nervous chuckle. His cheeks were burning, his boxers were tight. He hadn't been _this_ aroused, just by being near a horny woman since that first time with Shion!

"W-we?" a nervous Naruto looked between the two women, "So Moegi is in on this too?"

"You honestly think she'd let me be here if I wasn't?" said woman asked rhetorically with an amused shake of her head.

"Stranger things _have_ happened," the still nervous blond pointed out, but he was equally amused, "But you have a point…" Naruto looked back to Miria who was now sitting up, with her hands on her legs. "So… what lesson are you going to teach me?"

Before the blond even knew what happened, he landed face up on the bed with a dramatic thud. He blinked owlishly as his mind tried to register what the _hell_ happened. Then he felt a pair of hands fondling his dick through his boxers, with Moegi and Miria giggling impishly. Naruto groaned longingly as he went to full mast in under five seconds! He was so _painfully_ hard, now!

"G-girls… if you don't stop that… I'll…" he warned them through his discomforting groans. He needed to get them to stop, now! Before he loses control!

"You'll what honey~?" an impish Miria asked as entered his line of sight. One set of hands was no longer fondling him. Which leaves Moegi being the one that's constantly arousing him. "Are you going to lose control and have your way with us?" then she leaned down until their lips were almost touching, and added, "Or… have your way. With. Me~?" she cooed softly.

Moegi giggled when she felt Naruto's dick throb at that. "Someone seems to enjoy that thought~!"

"She's my wife," Naruto said, acting as though it should tell Moegi everything she needed to know. And for the strawberry blonde, it did. "I'm actually surprised she's letting you do this to be honest. She _does_ get jealous when I'm not paying enough attention to her." Which makes her one hell of an attention whore, now that he thought about it... The sex more than makes up for it though.

"I agreed to help her out and gave her a drug to induce ovulation to sweeten the deal," Moegi explained with a widening grin, much like Miria's. "You _will_ be making some babies, tonight~!"

Naruto groaned with relief when his prick sprang free from its confinements, curtsey of Moegi pulling down his boxers. His groan turned into a strangled muffle, courtesy of Miria shoving her lips to his and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Following that was Moegi opening her mouth wide and taking in the bulbous head and several inches of his shaft into her gob. Almost immediately the strawberry blonde started bobbing her head, and sucked and slurped against his meat-stick as fast as humanly possible.

Naruto had the power to stop them, but unlike little Teresa and Harja who he was trying to stop without hurting them, the blond allowed these horny women to do what they wanted. Naruto inwardly frowned at the thought of those kids, knowing damn well that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of them for long. Moegi giggled when she felt his dick jump in her gob. Even now, despite how wrong it was, what they did made him want more… Pushing those thoughts aside for later, Naruto hugged Miria close and started gently bucking his hips into Moegi's gob. The best thing he can do for now is give his easy to jealousy wife some attention, as he promises to give her. Said brunette mewled into Naruto's mouth as he reached down and kneaded her nice ass. With the other he reached down and caressed her breast through her sexy, night dress. He pulled the brunette close to him and started to fight back against her tongue. Moegi, however, was not idle; she was fondling his nutsack with one hand and stroking what would not fit in her mouth with the other, all the while she mercilessly assaulted his dick in _just_ the right places. His breath went shallow as he groaned and writhed about. It felt so good! He was already about to cum! Then the strawberry blonde pulled back until just the tip was in her mouth and started sucking and slurping against it with everything she was when he lost it.

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he came inside of Moegi's gob; his strangled groan was muffled by Miria's mouth. The strawberry blonde mewled lustfully as she gulped down the massive ropes of cum shooting into the back of her throat. Were she not busy, she'd have giggled upon realizing that it tasted like ramen. Instead she was more focused on swallowing every spurt that spewed forth into her mouth.

Even when the last drops trickled out, he was still hard as a brick. Then Miria shifted around so she was straddling him. Naruto groaned, feeling his member being guided to his wife's moist cavern by Moegi. Then, without warning, she slammed down onto him, taking in every inch in an instant. Naruto grabbed his wife's thick thighs the _instant_ he felt them clapping on his and held her there.

Miria withdrew from his mouth and grinned a lustful grin, "Fuck me, my love~!" she cooed. "Fuck me like you mean it and fill me up~!" her husband shuddered in pleasure as she clamped down on his dong.

She mewled when Naruto swatted her on the butt. "Now, now, _you're_ the one who started this. So you should be the one who fucks _me_."

"Gladly, then~!" Miria shuddered longingly. Then, she placed her hands on his chest and started bouncing at a steady pace, picking up speed until she found a nice and fast one she was comfortable with. Her inner walls deliciously clamped down upon Naruto's dick with every ascent as the sound of flesh on flesh and her squelching cunny filled the bedchamber.

"That's a good girl," he praised with a loving smile. "Just like that~!" He bent his knees and started thrusting back, as she came back down, meeting her in the middle and withdrawing as she bounced back up. "R-remember when you first came to me in Nile? All those years ago, Miria?" when she nodded rapidly, Naruto grinned and trailed his hands up her thighs and firmly grasped on to her bubble butt, "I would _love_ for you to reenact that. Only more… 'demanding' if you catch my meaning~" then his thrusts sped up as Naruto started _pounding_ his wife like his life depended on it.

"FUCK, YES~!" the receiving woman howled out loud, throwing her head back as she voiced her enjoyment, "LIKE THAT! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN MISSING!" Naruto grit his teeth. Her muscles clamped down so fucking tight around his shaft it was almost painful.

"That's a good girl," he groaned; Naruto pulled her down as he thrust up. He wanted to get as deep into her as he possibly could. "Take it all, like the good girl you are," right then and there, Naruto doubled his pace as he tried his best to please his wife; at the same time he wanted to implant his blessed seed in Miria's baby maker as fast as possible. He slid a hand between her thighs and thumbed her clit as he pounded away.

Miria threw her head back and wailed on contact, cumming immediately as she slammed down on his dick one last time. Her muscles clamped around the meat-stick like a vice as she tried her damned best to _milk_ the seed, to coax the babymaker out from his balls. And it worked. She felt Naruto's penis throbbing in her snatch before she felt her baby chamber being filled up with the warm fluid that was Naruto's cum a moment later. She collapsed on top of him, a prominent silly grin on her face. And with every spurt that was put into her, her body twitched.

Moegi shuddered longingly, licking her chops as she crawled on into the bed. Never in her life had she wanted Naruto more than now! Miria eased herself off of Naruto with a whine, and laid down beside him. They weren't done yet. Not by a long shot since Moegi wanted a piece of him. Two poofs later, Miria squealed and giggled as she found herself sandwiched between a pair of Naruto clones. She was tired after that, but she wasn't going to complain about having some extra attention given to her…and the snuggles. She wasn't going to refuse the snuggles. With that out of the way, the original turned his attention to Moegi and gave her a grin that made the young woman feel like the lamb in the lion's den.

The strawberry blonde squeaked timidly as Naruto urged her down onto her back. He spread her legs, pushing them back by the knees and then… Moegi's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she wailed in pleasure as she felt his tongue brush against her clit. He lavished her slit and folds with attention, flicking, licking and sucking against them as Moegi was overwhelmed by the pleasant sensation that was traversing up along her body. This… this was a _lot_ better than the first time she lost her cherry with him! He _never_ did this sort of thing to her back then! The strawberry blonde whined pathetically when Naruto withdrew, she was enjoying that! Then her eyes grew as wide as saucers when she felt the tip of his prick teasingly rubbing her folds.

"You want this you naughty girl?" he teased.

Moegi shuddered longingly and nodded with a lewd smile. "I do, Onii-Chan~!" she mewled when Naruto slapped her cunny with his dick repeatedly.

"You are to call me 'Naruto-Sama'," he corrected her with a menacing grin, then he slapped her cunny again, "got it?"

"Yes, Naruto-Sama~!" Moegi shuddered, her folds visibly and hungrily twitching for that thick, bitch-breaking cock attached to her 'Onii-Chan'. "I'll do anything you say," she added giving him another lewd grin. "All I ask is that you enjoy yourself and use me to your heart's content~! Use my body however many times it takes to satisfy you, Naruto-Sama, I beg you~!"

Naruto chuckled and lined his dick up to her dripping wet folds. He looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Be careful of what you ask for," then he abruptly _slammed_ into her cunny, stuffing her with his cock without giving the young woman any time to readjust to his size. Moegi went cross-eyed the _instant_ he slammed into her, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth against her will. Her entire body twitched, like she was having a seizure, as she tried to adjust to his size. She may have had time inside her once, but that was a long time ago. Moegi realised too late that she bit off more than she could chew. Now… now, she was at the mercy of Naruto and thanks to the aphrodisiac drugs she used to spike the ramen she gave him earlier, he was all out of mercy.

Her toes curled, her inner walls clamped and fluttered, her juices gushed forth as the most mind-numbing orgasm she'd ever experienced knocked her senseless. Naruto grunted in eertion as he powered through it, pounding away as a second orgasm immediately followed after her first. Damn, that felt good! Naruto chuckled cupping his female student's face and gave her the most heated kiss he could muster. Moegi mewled pathetically and returned it as best she could. Her arms and legs wrapped around him and then suddenly squeezed her man as a third orgasm crashed into her.

Slamming into Moegi's lithe frame, Naruto grunted as he busted a nut right inside the young woman who'd essentially offered herself as his personal sex toy. Of course, if she started getting overwhelmed, he'd stop to keep himself from hurting her. But the hungry moans he drew from her told him that she was still raring to go.

Moegi shuddered and writhed, pulling him in deeper with her ankles as she felt Naruto's wet heat flooding her womb. With every spurt, Naruto pushed into her as deep as he could, ensuring that his seed would have the best chance to take root as Moegi basked in the sensations washing over her, a fourth orgasm having been triggered by the realization that Onii-Chan was straight up _breeding_ her. Not only was it a _very_ unsafe day to be doing this, but she'd even taken that medicine Miria did for good measure. One way or another, Moegi was having that baby she'd been secretly disappointed to have not conceived all those years ago.

"Yes, take it all you little slut!" Naruto growled; he _still_ wasn't done, though. He had several more fucks left in him. Not only that he was _horny as fuck!_ Just what the hell is happening to him!? But he pushed those thoughts aside for something more important: the bitch below him. "There's a lot more where that came from!" He grunted at the feel of Moegi clamping down upon him once more. Then, he looked down to her with a sinister chuckle. "Someone's eager for seconds from the feel of it~! I'm going to _enjoy_ breeding your light little cunt," he would _never_ talk like this; but right now the blond was too aroused to care. Too blinded by his own lust, a lust that wasn't even his fault. He grunted when Moegi clamped down upon him once more and mewled longingly at his words. Taking that as an invitation, he mashed his lips against hers and started pounding the strawberry blonde's ass into the mattress.

Moegi slowly realised that she had just unleashed a beast from the pits of sexual hell… and only she and Miria were there to satiate him. There was simply no way this would not end with the both of them being fucked into a sexual coma, and honestly she both dreaded and looked forward to it~!


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, Naruto woke up on his bed rejuvenated and well rested. With a yawn he sat up only to notice that a naked, feminine body was cuddling him. He blinked and looked down to see a familiar mop of sandy-brown hair. The memories of the previous night rushed to the forefront of his mind; Miria and Moegi in his bedchamber, wearing the skimpiest outfits for his view pleasure. Him being pushed onto his bed and was promptly seduced and then fucked by Miria. That escalated into him trying to breed the two after being struck by a sudden bout of horniness that took even him by surprise, now that he was calm enough to think back on it.

But, despite himself, Naruto could not help but let out a very perverted giggle. Taking a moment to himself, Naruto leaned his head up and looked around his bed. He found Moegi, happily snoozing beside Miria - she was curled up while hugging a pillow with a cute, little satisfied grin on her face. The poor thing was probably going to need some healing if she wanted to walk out of this room, now that he thought about it, but he'd gladly provide it himself when the opportunity presents itself. For now he was just going to rest here in the arms of his wife until she wakes up. _Then_ he'll get the day started.

Maybe he should use the simulation to show everyone the Ten Tails? That fucker was like a thousand times taller and wider than Kurama! Not to mention it's yoki was so big it was practically undetectable! Meh, he'll figure something out once he gets up. There are several new recruits that he needs to get healed up, and unlock their chakra, after all. Once he gets that out of the way, he'll see about setting up that simulation for himself. It would certainly bring in a crowd once they see his opponent.

He also needed to talk to Harja and little Teresa… and the other girls who wanted some 'daddy time" in all the wrong ways… and now, he was hard, again. Damn it! Naruto let out a tired sigh. That...that was going to be awkward as all hell. He just knew it. And there was Miata as well - the girl acted like she was a seven year old but she was actually thirteen… or maybe fourteen? When _is_ her birthday, anyway? He needed to find that out, as soon as possible. Maybe he could convince Ino into helping her out as well? No… now that he thought about it, that might not be a good idea. If Miata is _anything_ like Alicia and Beth, then trying to delve into her mind may bring the poor girl more harm than good. Anything could set her off, from insulting Clarice, to attacking Clarice… to trying to find out the cause of her mental stability. If anything, Ino going inside her mind might make her instability _worse_! He'd have to get a professional psychologist on the job once they were done with the Organization and youma.

He'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. With a yawn, Naruto stretched his legs and carefully eased his wife off of him. Then he proceeded to get out of bed and get himself dressed in his new clothes Tenten picked out for him. Right now, he has some new recruits to see and some stigmas to heal. The ones he'll see first will be Nike, Audrey and Rachel. Dominique, Minerva, Charlotte and Violet were brought back first and he did receive the memories from his clones. They were healed of their stigma ready; the same went for Abigail.

So that just left Nike, Audrey, Rachel, Clarissa, Lina, Keria and Phina. Well he hoped they wouldn't take the fact they need to be naked the wrong way. No one accused him of being a pervert so far - a few _have_ warned him to not try anything funny, Hilda and Veronica came to mind. But there is a first time for everything. He just needed to find out where they are… he'll check the guest rooms first. Then he will move onto the spare bedrooms. And if they're not there, he will check the kitchen and so on.

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted when he heard Miria mumbling in her sleep. He chuckled and leaned back down to start rubbing at her back, followed by a peck on the forehead while he was at it. The sandy brunette mewled cutely and shifted about as her eyes fluttered.

"Hello, honey," Naruto whispered with a warm chuckle.

Miria groggily opened her eyes with a tired groan, and smacked her lips together as she blinked squintingly. "Mmmm, morning honey…" she yawned, then she gave her husband a look over when she saw him clothed. "Off to start the day?"

"Yep," the blond replied with a pop at the end.

Moegi yawned and rolled onto her back, roused by the husband and wife moving around and chatting it up. She groaned at the soreness of her ass and crotch. She couldn't feel her legs. "How the hell did you not kill me when you took my virginity?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at that. "Uh… very carefully?" then he took a thinking pose and added, "To be honest, I was extremely horny last night. And I have no idea why. Had I been any more aroused, I think I would have fucked you to death… worst case scenario that is. Miria and the hybrids and awakened beings are the only ones that are capable of handling me at my fullest. They're not completely human like us after all."

"Well, it would have been the way I'd rather go," she jokingly replied.

"I almost died by sex a few times, actually." Naruto told her with a sheepish chuckle, "Miria, Glissa, and Cynthia were three of them that almost killed me - the latter one did so single-handedly, no less. I _think_ Ophelia, Jean, Galatea, Undine, Flora and Veronica were some of the ones that almost killed me that way as well. Then again it _has_ been a few years since that happened, and I was a bit out of it at the time, so i can't quite remember. I wasn't kidding when I said they can keep me on my toes. All of them have the stamina to put _me_ to shame if the situation calls for it." Naruto chuckled and kissed Miria on the lips, before adding, "It's just one more reason I fell in love."

"At least you're happy," Moegi said with a halfhearted smile. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous. "You think you can heal me up? I'd rather not find myself explaining to Tsunade why I can't walk. She might smack you."

"Sure, I can do that, no problem. I'll just surge my chakra into you." he walked around to the other side of the bed and pressed his palm against Moegi's abdomen; the strawberry blonde gasped pleasantly when she felt a surge of chakra rushing through her body and soothing the aches almost instantly. When he was done, Naruto leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, drawing a giggle from his former student.

"Thank you, Naruto-Sama~!"

"You're welcome, Moegi," said blond chuckled. "Oh, and you don't have to call me Naruto-Sama anymore." he told her with an amused grin.

"I figured," she giggled, then sat up with a grunt. "So, what're you gonna be up to, Onii-Chan?"

"Checking on the girls I brought back," he replied. "Heal their stigmas and see if they know of any more girls who want out before we start the siege. The ones we got back with Nike, Dominique and Minerva was a stroke of luck on our part. Abigail as well since we literally came across her when we were investigating a...pile of bodies that were both human and youma. She was the closest and then she wanted to join up." he was trailing off the main point of it all but Naruto wanted to explain to Miria how he came across that one. "Anyway, back to the point, I'm going to look for them and see how they're doing. Then take care of their stigma problem. Aside from that, we'll see how it goes."

"Alright," Miria said; then she sat up and stretched her arms above her head with Naruto staring at her bouncing knockers with approval. "I'll see you soon?"

"Always, honey." Naruto walked over to her side of the bed and gave Miria a deep, loving kiss on the lips. After taking a moment to enjoy the taste of her lips, Naruto withdrew and gave her a small smile. "I'll see you around."

Then, after giving Miria one last loving kiss on the lips, he finally left his bedchamber and went to find the new arrivals. He checked the guest rooms first and found no one was there. After that he checked the spare bedrooms; and again, no one was there. He went to the dining hall and kitchen next, and apart from Nelani, Luciela and those bandit girls Juliet and Scarlet cooking some food the kitchen and dining hall were both relatively empty. It made sense to him; hybrids don't need to eat until every fortnight - they can go without eating for much longer if they really push themselves.

He then recalled Audrey and Rachel were watching Team Asuma doing battle with Hidan and Kakuzu in the simulation, so he decided to check the bailey to see if any of them were there. Several minutes later Naruto was out in the bailey; well, on the plus side of things, it was a fairly quiet day. More so than usual. Luckily, Naruto did find Audrey and Rachel, Nike, Lina, Keria, Clarissa and Phina in the bailey; the former two were walking around in a circle like a pair of headless chickens. Naruto found the sight amusing. From where he stood, those two were trying to find a way to turn on the simulation.

Unfortunately for them their yoki isn't registered to the seal. They'd have as much luck walking on water, which given their current state, was impossible.

Grinning to himself Naruto made his presence known to them, "Hey ladies," he greeted.

Hearing his voice, Audrey, Rachel, Nike, Lina, Keria, Clarissa, and Phina all jumped out of their skin and snapped their heads in his vicinity. Understandably, Audrey and Rachel immediately grew nervous when their silver eyes laid on his form. Lina and Clarissa were just as nervous since this was the second time they were with the fabled Ladykiller. They never got the chance to talk to him despite them joining sides. They had no idea _why_ they did so, but there was something about him. Something that _made_ them _want_ ro put their trust in him. It was the oddest thing. Keria, Phina and Nike were the only ones who were relatively calm around him.

Keria cheerfully waved at him, "Hi Naruto,"

Naruto waved back at her with a smile, "Hi Keria, so what are you ladies trying to do?" he asked; Naruto then put his hands in his jacket pockets and strolled on over to them with a curious look on his face.

"They're trying to find out how to turn on that thing they saw yesterday," Phina answered as she jerked a thumb at Audrey and Rachel. "Unsurprisingly, they have no such luck so far."

"Not surprising. Their yoki isn't registered to the seal. For the moment, only I can turn it on or off. They would have as much luck walking on water." Naruto told the now former Number 38 with a chuckle.

Everyone gave him an odd look at his choice of words. "But we can't walk on water," Clarissa told him.

Naruto's smile turned into an impish grin, "Exactly." then he looked to them all, one by one, before asking them, "So how is everyone treating you so far? Is anyone giving you any trouble?"

"A few of the others have given us some odd looks, but nothing beyond that," Nike answered with a shrug.

"The awakened beings?" he asked her for clarification.

"The naked one, yes," she replied. It took Naruto a bit to guess who she was talking about, since there are a few awakened beings who like to go naked. But he figured she was talking about Priscilla since nine times out of ten, that brunette was streaking. "But the others were mostly hybrids and children."

"The naked one, does she have brown hair, brown eyes-"

"Massive yoki that scares the shit outta me?" Rachel interrupted. "Yeah, that one."

"Ah. That's Priscilla." then Naruto gave them all a serious look, "Word of advice for you all: don't pick a fight with her. She stated time and time again that she does not like 'weak bitches'. Be polite and for the love of the Twins don't provoke her… she apparently has a domination fetish too, so if she's approaching you, chances are she wants to 'put you weak bitches in your place'." he said, bending his fingers to mark his quotations. "She's pretty laid back, otherwise, though."

"Weak bitches- we're not weak!" Rachel barked, honestly offended.

Naruto raised his hands placatingly, "Those are Priscilla's words not mine." he told her. "I don't think you're weak, to be honest. If you all worked together then you _can_ beat me. It would take a lot of effort but it's doable."

"We couldn't even cut you when you turned into that four tailed yoki creature." Audrey reminded him.

"Doesn't mean you wouldn't be able to beat me. Only the arrogant think they're invincible and unbeatable. And I'm neither of those. I know my limits."

"So, what brings you here?" Nike asked as she wanted to change the subject.

"I was actually checking on you lot," Naruto answered. "I wanted to see how you all were doing, see if you were settling in all right. Stuff like that."

"Well, we're fine." Nike told him with a nonchalant shrug, "We're still trying to figure out how to turn that thing on, as you can see. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Yeah, actually, do any of you know of any more girls who want out of the Organization?" he asked. He was going to wait on asking the question about healing their stigma. Nike, Phina and Keria are the only ones who know about his ability of healing their stigma so far… unless Anastasia's first team had done what they set out to do. If that is the case then they would already know of that particular ability of his.

"I know for a fact that over ten warriors are tempted to defect." Phina admitted with a small frown. "But they're scared of running into that new task force: the Crimson Guard."

"I know that around fifteen are thinking of defecting to your side." Nike added with a thoughtful look on her face. "They haven't tried anything though, because their handlers are keeping a tight leash on them. Not to mention the Crimson Guard would be sent after them the second they try and desert."

"Now that you mention them…" Clarissa started with a creased brow, "the handlers _have_ been tight lipped lately. More so than usual. It's happened ever since the Crimson Guard was made. I've heard rumours that they're planning a new experiment for a warrior, a pair of twins if my memory is right. But those are just rumours; it's neither been confirmed or denied."

"I hate handlers…" The new arrivals nearly jumped out of their skin as Priscilla practically just appeared right behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, there you are," Naruto looked at his brown haired lover from over the shoulder and smiled. "How was your journey to the North with Luciela and Riful?"

Priscilla _slowly_ looked at him with dull eyes. "...you were there, idiot."

"I know that. But it's common courtesy to ask, anyway." he told her with a polite smile while completely ignoring the insult on his intelligence. Besides, he was there at the end, not for the actual journey. "So, what brings you out here?" the blond asked the awakened brunette.

"Just wondering why your door was locked last night," she replied.

"...things happened." Naruto evasively told her after giving it a quick think.

Priscilla looked at him for the longest time; then her eyes narrowed dangerously as her hands trailed down south. "...You were fucking that weak bitch and the weaker bitch, weren't you?"

"Moegi-Chan's actually pretty strong," Naruto pointed out. "She and Miria are pretty even, when it comes to raw power."

"Weak. Bitches." the brunette growled viciously, "She. Is. A. Weak. Human! You don't need her or any of the others, they're not strong enough for you."

"What about Miria?"

"She is a weak bitch, too. But she is an exception. She and the other half-breeds have proven their worth." Priscilla begrudgingly admitted.

"You don't seem to have a problem with Karui," Naruto pointed out.

"That one has been around you for as long as I have." Priscilla reminded him, "I am used to her presence, just as I am used to having that former kage of yours around." she may not have seen that woman make a crater with a single punch, but what she was doing with that mudhead, Clarice was telling. That weakling was getting stronger now. She could smell it.

"...I think you're jealous," the blond said with an amused grin.

"Uh…" Nike tried to get Naruto's attention, only for her to yelp frightfully when Priscilla gave her a look that said 'interrupt or die at your own peril'.

Wanting to nip this potential problem in the bud before it can go out of hand, Naruto gave Priscilla an unamused look; she gave him a look of her own that dared him to challenge her. Of course, considering this brunette thinks she can do whatever the fuck she wants without consequences - like that stunt she pulled with Isley, and somehow managed to drag Luciela and Riful into it - Naruto knew he had to put his foot down. So, challenge her, he did; Naruto reached behind him and gave Priscilla a swat on the ass. The resounding 'SLAP' and startled squawk from Priscilla surprised the women immensely, and they all eased back when they saw the outraged look on the brunette's face as she looked at him.

"No. Bad girl," he lightly berated the awakened being. "No scaring them. They're scared enough of you, already." He then let out a squawk of his own as Naruto found himself flat on his ass, with an enraged Priscilla straddling him.

"Too bad!" she growled. The brunette glared at her mate and her yoki spiked as she transformed on top of him. Her abrupt transformation had gotten the women around the two of them to scream their heads off in fright, and they quickly backed off less they inadvertently get the awakened being's attention. "I think I've played your little game enough," Priscilla chirped, a menacing grin splitting her face. "It's time my _breeding stud_ learned his place~!"

Despite himself, Naruto felt his pants growing tight. "...that's so hot," he couldn't help himself; this really was arousing as all hell. But, he wasn't going to be made this woman's bitch without a fight. "While I certainly don't mind getting fucked by you, I dominated you twice already; I won't go down without a fight."

"I'm stronger, now," Priscilla growled sexily. "I would _love_ to see you try, this time around~!"

Nike, Audrey, Rachel, Clarissa, Lina, Keria and Phina all exchanged looks with various amounts of uncertainty. This was… too fucking weird for any of them. They were out of their element with this; how the _hell_ were they supposed to deal with this?!

"You are just _so_ goddamn sexy," Naruto growled throatily at her with a grin. "And let me guess: my 'place' is underneath you, right?"

"Of course," Priscilla raised her hips off of Naruto's lap, and moved her hands down to his waistline. "what's a better place for _my_ breeding stud to be~?" then she slipped her claws under the waistband of his trousers and boxers, and yanked them both off his legs. His fifteen inch dick sprang free from its confinements and slapped the lewd, purple skinned awakened being on her snatch. She let out a pleasant shudder and as she guided his thick shaft to her womanly folds, a lewd grin stretched across her lips, "I'm going to _enjoy_ this!"

"U-uh, should we go-" Audrey tried to say, only for her to be rudely interrupted by Priscilla.

"You all are going to stand there and _watch!_ You weak bitches are going to see _who_ the alpha bitch is!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Audrey squeaked.

"I'm _really_ sorry about Priscilla… she's never like this." then he got a devious thought and added as jokingly as possible, "At least she's not stripping you out of your bodysuits." if Priscilla _did_ use her claws to rip their clothes to shreds, not only would he be able to heal their stigmas but he would be able to see them naked too~. It's a win-win scenario in his mind.

"Oh, I intend to when I'm done with you~!" the brunette cooed, rubbing his bulbous head against her lower lips.

As much as she wanted to yell at the awakened being for saying such a thing, Rachel was smart enough to _not_ provoke the creature that was about to mount the blond. She didn't have a death wish after all.

Fortunately for them, Priscilla was stopped from going forward with her intentions with Naruto by someone they least expected: Teresa of the Faint Smile herself, decked out in the same outfit that Clare is. Audrey, Rachel, Nike, Clarissa, Lina, Phina and Keria were so distracted by Priscilla mounting the blond, they never saw her casually walking over to them. Until she grabbed Priscilla by the scalp. Priscilla's eyes grew as wide as saucers, and she let out a squawk as the fabled Number One yanked her off of him, and pinned the purple skinned awakened to the ground with her hand on her scalp and her foot pressing down on her spine.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?" Teresa asked Priscilla with a her iconic faint smile. Her tone showed she was _not_ in the mood for bantering.

"I believe, in her words, she wanted to 'show her breeding stud his place'." Naruto answered, when it was obvious Priscilla wasn't going to. Probably out of spite. He quickly pulled his trousers and boxers back up.

"Oh?" then for a reason not known to anyone in the bailey, Teresa let Priscilla up and the transformed young woman turned back to her human form. They found out that reason not a moment later, "I'll let you have your way with Naruto, as long as I can take part in it too."

"Hey!" Naruto cried out, "Don't I get a say in this!?"

"Two strong women want to fuck you. Are you _sure_ you want to be complaining?" Teresa pointed out.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Naruto chuckled. Then he shook his head; no! He can't afford to get distracted. He has things to do today, like healing the new recruits of their stigmas. "But I was busy! Then Priscilla came along and got me distracted."

"You can be in two places at once, can you not?" Teresa asked her smile somehow becoming _far_ more intimidating. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I can, yes." he answered completely ignoring the intimidating smile on the woman's face. "But I don't wanna…" feeling eyes on him Naruto turned and saw that Nike, Audrey, Rachel, Clarissa, Lina, Keria and Phina were looking at them, more specifically at Teresa with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Is that…?" Nike asked, pointing a shaking hand at Teresa.

"Teresa of the Faint Smile?" Naruto looked at the woman in question, then back to Nike and said, "Yes. Yes she is." he reached behind the woman in question and started kneading her buttcheek, through her skirt. "She's also my mother-in-law, and… my girlfriend as well? We _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend, right? Or maybe friends with benefits?" he asked looking to Teresa for confirmation.

"Oh, I'd say we're more along the lines of fuck buddies~!" Teresa giggled. "Not that I'd mind being something a little more… substantial."

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind being your boyfriend."

"That settles it, then~!" Teresa giggled. "Now get over here and give your girlfriend some attention, loverboy~!" Despite her smile and cheery tone, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that it came with a promise of pain, should he decline.

Naruto decided to not tempt fate and swiftly made a clone to deal with the other women, before giving the wavy haired woman a passionate French kiss. He wasn't idle with his hands either; the hand that was on her buttocks, was kneading it with more passion, and his free hand caressed her nicely sized rack. Closing her eyes to bask in the pleasurable sensations he was sending through her body, Teresa moaned into his mouth and, as she cupped his cheeks, actively returned the kiss with as much passion she could put into it. Of course, Teresa being Teresa, she wouldn't settle for _not_ going all the way.

Naruto yelped as he found himself lying face up on the ground in the bailey as Teresa straddled him. "Oh, priscilla," the blonde cooed. "Be a dear and make our lover eat you out while I get a much needed dose of his seed,"

"In front of _them!?"_ Naruto yelped, pointing at Audrey and co. that were _still_ watching them. And all of them _were_ watching with wide eyes and in some cases, with gaping mouths. "I don't think that's a good i-" the rest of what he was going to say was interrupted by Teresa grabbing his cheeks between her hand and squeezing him.

She leaned down until their noses were almost touching, and gave Naruto one of the most frightening, but somehow welcoming smiles he had ever seen. "Yes. In front of them. I am _hungry_ for cock, and you're the only one I am willing to copulate with. Don't. Argue. It will _not_ end well for you if you argue." she warned him.

Naruto immediately raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not arguing! I'm just saying," he tried saying, but due to Teresa's grip on his cheeks his speech was slightly impaired.

"Just curious," Nike spoke up, and she understandably tried to make herself as small as possible when Teresa gave her an annoyed glare. But she kept going, "but when are you going to heal us of our stigmas?" she forgot that the clone was there, as did the others. It was understandable given the circumstances.

Naruto shrugged helplessly from where he laid on the ground; there was no point in trying to ease himself into asking that question now was there? "I was planning on easing myself into asking you all that question… then Priscilla came along and things got way out of proportion. Then Teresa added on to it." the blond replied.

Then, suddenly, Teresa let out a startled squawk when Naruto went up in a poof of smoke and was replaced by a log. The Uzumaki patriarch sudden vanishing on them like that startled Nike and co. then Rachel let out a startled cry when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, and was very surprised to see Naruto there.

"What? Never seen a guy swap places with an inanimate object before?" he joked; Rachel slowly shook her head from left to right. Naruto shrugged; there was a first time for everything. His clone was doing fuck all; he was just standing there beside Clarissa with an amused grin.

"Na-ru-to!" said blond looked at Teresa and found that the woman's eyes were shadowed. And seeing the admittedly terrifying smile on her lips, adding the cracking of her knuckles, had caused him to hide behind the butch woman for protection, even though he _was_ stronger than her.

The blond tempted fate and replied, "What?"

Teresa's smile turned into a full blown grin that came off disturbing. "Get over here, right now!" she straightened up with a startled yelp when the blond appeared beside her, with an arm around her waist.

"I'm here! What is it that you want to talk about?"

As she looked between the two blondies, Priscilla just blinked in confusion as she wondered just what the hell was happening. How did this go from her wanting to show those weak bitches who was the alpha bitch in this harem, to _this_?! She was…so damn confused. Was Naruto always capable of diverging the subject so effortlessly like this?

"What do you mean 'what do I want to talk about'?! I want you to-"

"-train you? Well why didn't you say so?" a widely grinning Naruto interrupted the growingly annoyed Teresa before she could finish the sentence. Then he started guiding her and the owlishly blinking, and very confused Priscilla out of the bailey and into town. "Why, I know the perfect place for us to cut loose!"

"What?! I want you to-"

"-train you? I know, that's why I'm leading you away."

"No! I want to you to-"

"-say no more, Teresa. I'll train you good and proper!"

"NO! That's _not_ what I want!" Teresa cried out in frustration.

Priscilla was just being quiet about it. Then she realised that Naruto was leading her into town… while she was naked. "Naruto, I'm not decent." she told him.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"It never has." the brunette replied with a shrug, "But I'd rather only let _you_ see me like this."

"You _can_ just use chakra to make yourself look like you're wearing clothes, you know." Naruto pointed out.

Priscilla blinked, that was very true. She _can_ do that. The brunette had other ideas though and one look at Teresa and she could see that the woman had the same idea as her… at least she _hoped_ the woman did. A miffed Teresa stared at Priscilla with an arched eyebrow; the blonde and brunette stared at one another, before the latter mimicked picking someone up and dragging them. That charade got a narrow eyed smile out of Teresa and she nodded. Then it was Naruto's turn to be surprised when Teresa and Priscilla both grabbed him by the arm and legs, picked him up and turned around to the bailey and rushed to the far end of it as fast as they possibly can.

They _were_ going to fuck him, if it was the last thing they ever do.

The clone of Naruto just stood there and watched the odd sight with an amused grin, "Well, that happened." he said and surprised Nike, Audrey, Rachel, Clarissa, Lina, Keria and Phina; when he spoke, the women all remembered Naruto had made a clone of himself. Then said clone looked at Clarissa and the others, "So, who among you wants to get their stigmas healed first?"

* * *

Of all people, Roxanne _was_ considerate enough to take one for the team. Everyone noticed that Neideen was a lot calmer after the bitch went down on her. Who knew all she needed was some good cunt munching?

Roxanne was somewhat regretting it, though. Mainly because Neideen was _not_ keeping her hands to herself. But despite that Neideen was feeling her up, Roxanne was _letting_ the eye-patch wearing woman feel her up. She did _not_ want to deal with Neideen having sex withdrawal, however, so she kept her embarrassment to herself. A sex depraved Neideen made for a _scary_ Neideen...

Cassandra was thoroughly enjoying in her torment. As were Uranus and Elizabeth. For Miranda, it was a far more guilty pleasure, but she was also enjoying it. Of course… there was the questions from a curious Raftela. _Those_ they could do without.

"How does licking a vagina feel good?"

Like one of _those_ questions.

"For some it doesn't," Neideen replied, not at all phased by it. "But, for those who do enjoy it, the pleasure generally comes from making your partner feel good."

"So if Naruto were to do it to me…? I would feel good?"

"More or less. It varies from person to person, really." the saint replied with a nonchalant shrug. Then she let out a longing sigh, "I _really_ want to have his dick pounding away at me." she said, before letting out another sigh and resting her head on Roxanne's spaulder. "I'm sooooooooo jealous of you all!"

"You don't have to be jealous," Licht told the woman with a shrug. "Sure he's good a good fuck, with… with an amazingly girthy cock… oh, that amazing cock~" she trailed off with a silly smile, then she shook her head a moment later and finished off her original sentence, "but it's nothing to be jealous of."

"I beg to differ." Neideen flatly replied. "He made all of you his bitches in all the right ways, and I was left without a cock twice in a row. I swear to the goddesses themselves, if this happens for a _third_ time, I will kidnap him and fuck him until he's near death."

"That's a bit excessive, isn't it?" Uranus asked.

"This is Neideen we're talking to," Elizabeth told her. "As long as she's lusting after the Ladykiller I'm happy. He certainly didn't seem to mind her pervertedness." she added pointedly.

"Naruto is use to being associated with perverts." Sistina informed them all with a giggle. "Neideen is the biggest one he's met so far - she outshines his late mentor Jiraiya by miles. He certainly enjoys having her being so perverted with him though."

"I wonder if Nash is aware they have three awakened beings among them…" a bored Chloe asked herself aloud. She wanted to talk about something else, _anything_ else.

Sistina closed her eyes and focused. "They believe they have your common youma among their populace." she opened her eyes again and looked ahead with a bored expression on her face. "So far only ten civilians have died. If we continue our route at this pace, we should arrive at Nash within two days. If we run at full speed with no stops, we should get there within three to four hours… maybe five."

"So should we run there, now? Or wait until we passed a mile?" Miranda asked.

"Running full speed for a few hours seems reasonable," Neideen chimed in. "I'd rather get them out of the way as soon as possible." She then hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we can stay in Nash for a bit, afterwards. I could use the distraction."

Cassandra was all for that. "I can agree with that. We can run for days if we wanted to, so running for a few hours wouldn't tire us. And I don't know about any of you, but I want to have a comfortable bed and a nice hot bath."

Many a woman among her peers concurred. They all could use one. While they were used to using their swords as a makeshift resting post, nothing could beat a comfortable bed. With everyone in agreement, they all took off in a run towards Nash. To get rid of the awakened beings and to get themselves an inn afterwards.

While the trip there was dull as all hell, it was at least mercifully brief as the sixteen women found themselves in Nash within three hours. While they weren't even winded when they got close to it, they all decided to walk the rest of the way. This was mainly for Sistina, Lutecia, Neideen and Roxanne to get a good sense of where the awakened beings are.

"One's hiding out at the eastern inn," Neideen said.

"Another is wandering around… most likely picking out the next victim to eat." Lutecia added as she furrowed her brow.

"The third one is… actually approaching us?" Roxanne said, with a tinge of confusion in her voice, "His yoki aura is comparable to that of a single digit. But with us together he'll be killed in seconds. Cassandra and Hysteria would be overkill for him."

"He must have a death wish then," Chloe scoffed.

"That or he's over confident in himself," Noel shrugged. "I personally don't care, he'll die all the same."

Thirty minutes later and the awakened being they were talking about was in sight. He was fairly young, a young man just in his late teens. But they could see the wildness in his eyes, the maniacal need for nourishment. And his hair was wild and unruly. He was looking at them as if they weren't there - his eyes empty, yet piercing. He stopped walking when his eyes gained focus and noticed them all for the first time; when his lips spread into a wild maniacal grin as he cocked his head to the side.

"Hunnnnnnngry~" he said through his teeth.

Then his yoki abruptly spiked, cracking the ground underneath him from the sheer pressure; his clothes were shredded from his body as his physique transformed into something inhuman. His bones crackled as they shifted into a different structure, his feet resembled that of a lion's hind leg, his hands and fingers were bent in awkward angles as his bones broke and fixed themselves repeatedly; they were restructured into something that resembled a mixture of a human hand and a lion's paw and three sharp claws jutted out of them. His face morphed into that of a fox, complete with lion ears and a main, and he had rows upon rows of sharp dagger like teeth. Finally three fox tails spouted from his tailbone and fur started growing all over his body. Somehow, he looked like a creature a lion and a fox had conceived but had somehow mutated into that abomination in the womb.

He let out a loud cry of "HUNGRY!", as he aimed his claws at them; then several dagger sized projectiles shot out from his hands like a machine gun. He had a maniacal, wide eyed grin as the women all took out their claymores and deflected the projectiles with the flat of their sword. The projectiles that managed to get through were deflected off their plate armour.

All sixteen women scattered and charged, his attack moving in slow motion to their eyes. Hilda rushed first and used Noel's acrobatic attack on him in an attempt to sever one of his arms. It was a good attack on her part as she wanted to relieve him of his combat prowess, she unfortunately did not see how the fur on his tails flattened and gain a metallic sheen. Fortunately Hysteria did and she used her Elegance to get Hilda out of there, just as those tails lunged at the woman. Her armour would have held against it but Hysteria didn't want to take that chance. She saw Hilda as her friend and comrade, and did _not_ want her to get hurt or worse killed because she took a chance.

Hysteria and Hilda both went _through_ the awakened being and stopped several yards behind him. Purple blood gushed out from the many slashes that appeared over its arms and legs; he merely shuddered in pleasure with that same, sickening toothy grin rather than howl in pain.

He twitched and tilt his head at an unnatural angle. "That felt _good_!" he giggled insanely. His body was shivering with excitement as his wounds regenerated within seconds. "Do it again!" he took aim and fired more and more projectiles at them.

Cassandra rushed at him and when she got within arms length of him, she bent her knees and swayed along the ground like a pendulum. The pointy-eared woman lashed out at him with her sword. She chopped his legs and arms into fine slices. His arms and legs cut into many fine slices of meat, the awakened being fell to the ground on his side. He groaning in pleasure as his lifeblood spurt repeatedly from his severed limbs. Or he would have fallen to the ground had he not stabbed his tails into the ground before hand that kept him up. His blood seeped from his stumps and onto the floor, all the while he was giggling like a madman.

Uranus bared her teeth. "Tch! He's completely insane…"

Suddenly the fox - lion hybrid snapped his head to her with a disturbingly wide toothy grin. "No… not insane… I just can't _feel_ pain. It's _maddening_! Hurt me! Hurt me more! It'll only make me _feel_ good!"

"Riiight," Chloe drawled. Drawing her sword, "I may as well just put you out of your misery, then."

The awakened being gave her a desperate. pleading look, something that honestly surprised her "Please do, I've been unable to control myself ever since I woke up like this several weeks ago. This hunger… it's maddening. When I sensed you all approaching here… I _knew_ you could put me down!"

The women of the Crimson Guard frowned at that as Chloe dashed forth, using Hysteria's technique, before cleaving the awakened being from head to groin in an instant. He was dead before he even felt it. He felt a tiny prick, one that made him flinch when it happened, then he parted in two.

"He… woke up like that?" as disturbed as Miranda was by that awakened being, she had to admit his last moments before Chloe cleaved him in half was a plea for help.

"I knew the Organization was making youma and awakened beings, but I never expected this…" said a rightfully disturbed Sistina. An awakened being that wanted to die. One that had _some_ semblance of humanity in them. She never thought she would see the day.

"Are the others like this one?" Miranda asked.

Sistina frowned and shrugged. "I would need to go into a trance and find out," she said with a sigh. "I have received no such visions, at least in regards to these ones, so seeking them out would be a faster way to answer that question… especially considering the side-effects of a forced trance."

"We should go to Nash now, anyway." Lutecia said, as she and the others walked past the corpse, "The other two are on alert now that their third member is dead."

"Yeah. They went on alert the second he died." Roxanne concurred.

With a series of nods, the party of sixteen ventured forth to deal with the remaining awakened beings and book a place to stay.

* * *

They found the other two awakened beings in record time and managed to put them down before they could do any _real_ harm. They weren't like the awakened being they fought outside of town, thankfully. Miranda wasn't sure how much of that she could take, even though it was just the one. After those demons were taken care of the women all made their way to an inn nearby and booked themselves a nice room to stay in.

They booked eight rooms between them, each one for two people.

Being best friends Cassandra and Miranda shared a room with one another. While she did trust that Miranda can take care of herself, Cassandra had blamed herself for her friend dying. As a result, she was overprotective and didn't want her out of her sight.

Neideen and Roxanne were sharing a room. No one was going to argue with that - except for Roxanne, of course. The main reason for them sharing a room was because they were ex-girlfriends, and Neideen _was_ their heavy hitter. If Roxanne decided to be a creepy stalker again and start killing people for the heck of it, then Neideen would be able to put her down. It helped that during their first life, they had went on various awakened being hunting missions together, so they complimented each other.

Sistina and Lutecia were sharing a room as well. There was no particular reason for that choice, really. Lutecia didn't want to share a room with anyone else, and she wasn't going to complain about Sistina. She _was_ friendly, and it was thanks to her guidance that the Crimson Guard had gotten themselves out of a very sticky situation. Not to mention her predictions while odd, were pretty hilarious if one was to look back on it… at least in Lutecia's opinion.

Rosemary and Hysteria were also sharing a room. Being from the same generation they knew each other best. Though there was _some_ amonosity between the two of them - Rosemary _did_ strike her down after all. However, the two women were able to get around that problem.

Licht and Chloe decided to share a room, as well. Mainly because they were more likely to get some peace and quiet in the same room together, than with anyone else.

Noel and Sophia were friendly rivals, not to mention they compliment each other as well. It also helped that they are from the same generation, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that the former Numbers 4 and 5 decided to share a room.

For Uranus and Elizabeth it was a no-brainer. They were victims of Roxanne, and are from the same generation as her. While Roxanne _was_ sharing a room with Neideen, Uranus and Elizabeth were not all that confident in the one-eyed woman's prowess. There was safety in numbers so they decided to bunk together.

Hilda and Raftela were the last ones to share a room - the only reason being they were the last ones that didn't someone to bunk with. Neither of them seemed to mind, though. Raftela was almost never phased by anything, really, and Hilda was one of the friendliest women here.

Predictably, Neideen got quite the reception when she removed her half helm, much to Hilda's exasperation in particular. To her it was really weird seeing everyone looking at Neideen with reverence, and in the case of the young men, lust. The one-eyed woman found the attention flattering and hilarious at the same time; she could _not_ get over the fact that everyone thinks she fucked that monster to death. Needless to say, it didn't take long for Neideen to don those robes from Nile once more and get into her role as Saint Nymphetamina. She quickly made her way to the cathedral and _loved_ every second of it. Of course she didn't do anything...well, _too_ lewd. She did have to keep up the act of being a raunchy saint of the Twin Goddesses after all.

Much to several of Neideen's peers' dismay, 'too lewd' was a metric in the city whose folk hero _fucked a giant rape monster with a thousand dicks to death_ that equated to some pretty extreme shit, needless to say. As a result, Neideen was having a field day with several of the local priestesses in training. What was more, she even told the priestesses that she was seeking out the new champion of the church in order to officially 'induct' him into the fold.

In her room Hilda, garbed in her red bodysuit, laid on her bed with a serene expression. On her own bed was Raftela, and she was reading Child of Prophecy, Naruto's only non-smut filled book that retold his own life in a story format. While immeasurably curious about it, Hilda figured it would be rude not to let the former Number 10 finish before asking if she could read it. Maybe the book could give her the reason why her best friend was so fixated on him…?

Although, there _was_ that other non-smutty book now that she thought about it. Though it wasn't actually a story like the others. His Autobiography could hold some answers too. And as luck would have it Raftela had _both_ books on her person.

"If you're not reading it, then can I read the Autobiography?" she asked the stoic woman. Without taking her eyes off the page, Raftela grabbed and tossed the book in question to Hilda who caught it in between her palms. "Thank you,"

"You are welcome." Raftela turned a page and kept on reading. "It is a good book. It is nothing like the Icha Icha series he has written. There is no sex in it, though there are indirect references to Naruto being… rewarded for his efforts. He never goes into how the women showed their appreciation, but the implications are rather obvious,"

"Alright," Hilda nodded, before cracking it open. "Let's see what it has to offer, then." and the first thing she read was about Naruto's early life. From the sacrifice his parents made in protecting him from Kurama, in what would be infamously be known as the 'Nine-Tails Attack' to his status as a demon container revealed to the public soon _after_ the attack and the consequences and repercussions of said decision.

With each page, Hilda's frown deepened and she found herself liking this village less and less - its former leadership, especially. What the _hell_ was this 'Hiruzen' thinking telling the populace that the Nine-Tailed Fox was put inside Naruto? What did he think was going to happen? That Naruto would be treated nicely?! Hilda let loose a deep, calming breath. While still unaware that the seed Naruto planted in her not too long ago had taken root, she had a feeling it would and looked forward to when this whole thing with the Organization ended so she could start a family of her own with him. Hopefully, she could also bring him the same happiness, when that day finally came.

Meanwhile, in another room, Roxanne was reading Icha Icha: Conquest; the quiet was soothing, and she enjoyed having the room to herself. At least Neideen wasn't here to muck things up with her perversity. She didn't envy those priestesses, not one bit. That aside, she was getting all sorts of ideas from the book; Shiro having his way with that stable girl, Reiko, and knocking her up against her will was just so _hot_ ~! The former Number One would sooner die than admitting it aloud, but it was. And there was that uppy-haughty princess who thought she was better than everyone. She can't _wait_ to see her get her just deserts~!

"Well," the wavy-haired woman said aloud to herself, her cheeks stained red, "Naruto surely knows how to write an… interesting story." a twisted grin spread across her lips as she licked at them, "I can't _wait_ to get my hands on him, again."

Just then the door to her room opened and Roxanne exhaled and took her eyes away from the page to look at it. Neideen was back and she was rather...disheveled. Roxanne let out another sigh and gave her a bored look.

"Have fun messing with those priestesses, Neideen?" she drawled out before going back to reading the book, as if seeing Neideen in that state was a common occurrence.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it 'messing' around." The one-eyed woman replied with a dismissive wave, "it's more like 'training', they asked me to help them train...so I did~" she giggled like a perverted woman on a sugar high.

Roxanne sighed. "Well, at least they were willing…" she muttered.

"Once they realised who I was they were practically _begging_ me to train them." Neideen told her with a sigh. Then she dragged her feet across the ground over to the bed and did a good imitation of a falling tree by falling on top of it. "I never thought I'd say this: but thank the _gods_ I'm away from there! They just wouldn't _stop_ vying for my attention!"

Roxanne smirked at that, "Oh? Is the 'great' Saint Nymphetamina regretting having all this fame?"

"Fuck no!" Neideen chuckled tiredly as she rolled onto her back. "I'm enjoying it! But, there are times when you just need to take a break from it all." then she crossed her arms behind her head and sighed, "I wish Naruto was here… I'd be able to get some of that massive dick then…"

"You called?"

The former Number Nine and her ex nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard Naruto speak. Where the absolute _fuck_ did he come from?! Sitting up, Neideen and Roxanne both looked around the room and easily found the blond in question. He was crouched on the wall opposite them. When Naruto saw their eyes on him, he gave them a grin and waved impishly at them.

"What? It's like you never saw a guy show up out of nowhere before." he said, dropping to the floor without making a sound. "I wanted to check on you, in particular," he said, looking over to Neideen. "I feel kinda guilty for leaving you hanging like I did, but I've been busy for the past few days, so I didn't get the opportunity to come back until just now."

"Busy? With what? Fucking your girls?" Roxanne asked, taking her eyes off of her book just to see his reaction.

Naruto shrugged at her question with a smile. "And then some. But mostly it was to get the defectors off the field and into safety of Morris. Recent developments have reached my attention that forced me to... accelerate my plans. Isley of the North is now on the side of the rebellion, along with a little mercenary group he recruited for protection. They're actually being led by an awakened being, Soleil the Joyous - a former Number 3 of your generation Roxanne, and she happens to be _your_ biggest fan, Neideen."

"Oh, really?" the one-eyed woman giggled.

"Oh yeah. You have no idea how disappointed she was when she found out you were dead when she finally got on the field." he gave Roxanne a flat look at that, who shrugged he response. She wasn't going to deny anything. "Of course, when I told her you were back she was so damn excited. She was hoping for an orgy with you if you happened to run into her… without killing her that is." he chuckled sheepishly.

"You should totally bring her here," Neideen chirped with a lewd grin. "The name Soleil sounds _vaguely_ familiar."

Naruto tilt his head to the side, and grinned. "...alright, give me a second." then, before they knew it, he vanished in a yellow flash.

Both blondes blinked owlishly at his abrupt departure. Neideen huffed and crossed her arms against her robes with a childish pout. That was _more_ than a second! Then, she jumped and fell back in surprise with a yelp as Naruto and a pair of owlishly blinking women appeared in the room.

Roxanne stood up from the bed looking at the woman with the unruly silver-hair. She saw her once after usurping Cassandra's position; but that was it. The tendency of her friends being killed off was well known by that time, so she never really interacted with Soleil. But she recognised the woman.

Neideen on the other hand gave the women beside Naruto a look over, and she _liked_ what she saw. Even if they were awakened beings. The silver-haired one looked very familiar, now that she thought about it. This woman was much younger at the time, but Neideen never forgot a pretty face.

"Well, _now_ I know where I heard that name! You were the trainee that liked stalking me back in the day, aren't you~?" Neideen said with a grin, it was phrased as a question but it was more of a statement than anything.

Soleil blushed and giggled as she nodded. "You have _no_ idea how jealous I was of all those girls you molested~!" she cooed dreamily. "I was hoping you would molest me and do all sorts of perverted things, but you never did."

"Oh? Let's alleviate, that, shall we~?" Neideen whispered, licking her ear after suddenly appearing right behind Soleil with her arms around the silver-haired awakened.

"It would be better if you were able to make yourself look the way you use to be all those years ago." Naruto told Soleil, then the blond got an idea; a mischievous smile spread across his face as he gave said idea some thought. "Hey, Soleil, I have an ability that allows me to share my chakra with other people. Want to see if you're able to change the way you look and 'become a warrior' again?"

"Perhaps a cute, little trainee~?" Neideen suggested.

"Well, this is about to get… steamy," Robin chuckled nervously, feeling her cheeks starting to burn.

"Think you can be Saint Nymphetamina again, Neideen?" Naruto asked as he beckoned the suddenly shy Roxanne over to him. "You were _so_ damn hot as her…you...eh, you get what I mean,"

"Oh, I don't mind," Neideen giggled. "Using my 'legend' in such a lewd fashion was admittedly fun."

"Doing just about anything lewd is fun for you," Roxanne quipped.

"Yeah, just about," the one-eyed 'saint' chuckled sheepishly. Then, she looked down at herself and added with a coy smile, "and I'm already dressed for the part~"

When Roxanne was within arms reach of Naruto she let out a surprised squawk when he reached down and grabbed her butt. "You're not wearing your armour this time. So I can show you the attention I wanted to give you all those days ago~" then he made her look at him and brought Roxanne in for a dominating kiss that made her knees buckle. He had to show this woman her place, if he allowed her to get even an inch, she'd go the mile. As he dominated the mouth battle, Naruto moved one hand to Soleil's shoulder and absentmindedly sent a surge of chakra into her body to kickstart her chakra network.

The silver-haired awakened shuddered pleasantly at the warm sensation washing over her. But she felt a new, foreign energy spreading through her body. It was energising and made her feel like she could take on anything! Once it settled, the blond took his hand off her shoulder and put his entire focus in the wave-haired pigtailed blonde he was still dominating. Poor Roxanne was puddy in his hands, at this point. All she could do was let Naruto have his way with her as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Then Naruto abruptly withdrew from the kiss, lest he pass out from lack of air. He grinned victoriously as the woman in his arms gasped for air; her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes were half-lidded; it was giving him the impression that she was exhausted. But he knew better.

"'Roxanne of Love and Hate'" the woman in question mewled pathetically when Naruto palmed her breast and ass at the same time, "I'm going to _fuck_ the hate out of you and make you my latest broodmare. And you're going to enjoy every _second_ of it~"

She shuddered, nearly cumming from his words alone.

"Don't forget about me, this time," Neideen chirped pointedly, the malicious undertone promising a world pain if he left her unsatisfied a _third_ time,

"You're the _saint_ of the Twin Goddesses, and I'm the unofficial champion of the Twin Goddesses." Naruto told her with a grin. "I think you need to officially induct me into this religion and make my status as a champion official. And I still need those other 19 blessings you said you were going to give me~ And if they're _anything_ like how you gave me the Blessing of Fertility, then I can't wait to get the rest of them."

"Let's start with the Blessing of Blinding Pleasure," Neideen giggled. "Any woman you bed will be guaranteed to cum when you blow your load inside her~!"

"Oh?" Naruto finally let Roxanne go, and she fell to her knees now that he wasn't holding her up. The blond looked at the robe wearing Neideen and asked, "And how will you apply it?"

Neideen walked around Soleil and to Naruto where she put her hands on his chest. Slyly, impishly, the woman moved her hands caressingly around his broad torso and gave him a flirtatious smile. "Tis a two step process, O' Champion," she cooed.

"Oh?" Naruto took a hand and brought it to his lips, "and what steps are these, dear saint?"

Neideen giggled. "First, I must partake of thy seed. Then you are to implant thy seed directly into me."

"I can most _certainly_ do that~" Naruto growled sexily, drawing a giggle from the saint. "Let's start it off then, shall we?"

'Oh, we shall~!" Neideen cooed, dropping to her knees.

While Neideen got started on getting 'mini-Naruto' out, Roxanne got back up and cleared her throat to try and get back to the original point, before things spiral out of control. "S-so, you mentioned about having to accelerate your plans because of recent developments?"

"Yeah. To make a long story short, the Organization is catching on to my plans." Naruto exhaled in relief when Neideen freed his semi-hard prick from its cloth prison and got started on wanking him off. "It's only a matter of time before they purge their forces to get rid of anyone that took a liking to me. Unless no one has told the men in black of our encounter in Nile, you should be safe from their suspicion."

"A couple of warriors had come to investigate. But we made up a cover story where you fought us, but managed to drive you off after a lengthy battle." Roxanne told him; then she crossed her arms and frowned thoughtfully. "So we _should_ be safe from suspicion."

"That's go-OD!" Naruto yelped when Neideen took the tip of his prick into her mouth with an audible nom, and started bobbing her head up and down his dick with rabid devotion. Shuddering Naruto caressed the wavy haired woman's scalp as thanks and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I also k-know that the Organization h-has recalled their forces since one of their 'spies' Camilla the Charmer, has r-re-reported that I was preparing an attack. The rest of them are wanting to defect but… but they're s-scared that you would be sent to kill them if they do."

"Which means we're likely to receive orders to hightail it over to Morris and take you out," Roxanne sighed.

Robin and Soleil took note of everything they'd heard for a later discussion.

Meanwhile Neideen withdrew, her mood having taken a major nose dive at as she listened to the conversation. Now she was no longer in the room for some of the more kinky shit she was planning on doing with him.

"You're fairly close to Morris anyway." Naruto told Roxanne with a small frown. He looked down briefly in confusion when Neideen did up his boxers and trousers. "And Camilla does have to report to her handler for updates on my faction once per month. Chances are you'll be getting your 'orders' from her once you're inside town. Of course, as I mentioned before, Camilla the Charmer is a part of the rebellion."

"Raftela did say we were to meet up with Camilla once we got to Morris." Neideen said as she stood up. "Morris is about a week's journey from here, right?"

"Give or take a few days, actually. Nash _is_ fairly close to Morris after all. It wouldn't take you long if you were to go there via a caravan. On foot it would, as I said, take you a day or two to get there - but without breaks, it would probably take you about a day and night to get there."

"Good to know." Roxanne muttered.

"This energy you gave me," Soleil started, drawing Naruto's attention to her, "can you teach me how to use it?"

"I can most certainly try, but my method of learning is probably different to how you would do it. I learn best by actually doing instead of reading."

"Noted," Soleil giggled. "I suppose I can wait until the Organization is dealt with. So… shall we get back to what were were doing before we got distracted~?"

"Well…" Naruto looked at Neideen who was looking at him with her arms crossed. He smiled, cupping her cheek and giving the grumpy woman an uplifting peck on the lips. "I have some time to kill. Do you want to get back to what we were doing?"

Neideen couldn't help but smile if her life depended on it. "I certainly don't mind~!"

Naruto smiled back at her, and hooked an arm around her waist. "Good, because I can't _wait_ for you to unleash your sluttiness on me." he grabbed her butt and kneaded her ass flesh through her robe, "I've heard that you were quite the naughty woman. And with the blowjobs you've given me, I have to say those rumours have some truth to them. I would _love_ to see _all_ of it for myself."

The former Number 9 grinned evilly as she dropped down, undoing the zip and buttons on his jacket and opening it up as she made her way down to her prize.

Meanwhile back in Morris, another reinforced clone Naruto was busy implementing a new enemy within the simulation. The creature itself is brown in colour and titanic in size; it has a single eye, which takes up most of its head, and spiky protrusions growing out of its back in a shape that is highly reminiscent of a conch shell. It has a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on its chin. Dark veins similar to those of a plant ran along its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds.

The absolutely gigantically titan-sized Juubi, or the Ten-Tailed Beast was the enemy in question. And everyone that was in the bailey could see the giant fucker in all its terrible glory. The clone was not surprised when several women fainted at the mere sight of it. The Juubi _was_ quite the terrifying fucker. Of course no one had asked him what the hell it was yet. A few of the more well-informed and intelligent members of his harem had already guessed it was the Juubi - Riful and Miria, especially, though even they were surprised by the seer presence of the thing. Also the _ten tails_ behind it was a dead give away on what it was. They saw Naruto transform into Kurama to destroy that meteor in that simulation with an undead Madara, and the Nine-Tailed fox was the most massive thing they had ever seen... and were unnerved that this abomination was a thousand times taller _and_ wider than the fox.

"Naruto… what the _fuck_ is that thing?!" Zelda was not one for swearing, but she could make an exception for this.

"This would be the Ten-Tails. The first and _the_ most powerful of the Tailed Beasts." the blond in question answered without taking his eyes away from the barrier, less he loses concentration. "Its power is so vast that it cannot be sensed. It has no thoughts and no emotions. It is pure, power and anger. What you're seeing now is its first form - the 'infant stage' as I like to call it. It only gets worse from there."

That left the women watching rather unnerved, to say the least. Konohamaru and his teammates marveled at hot badass their boss was for taking on such a creature, and several of his lovers shared the sentiment.

"How many stages does it have?" Tabitha asked.

"In total? Five. And each stage is stronger than the last. Though, the fifth one is more unstable."

"Five… that _thing_ has five stages?!" Undine was jaw dropping in shock as she stared at the abomination in shock.

"How do you think the boss felt when he was fighting the damn thing?" Naruto chuckled. "He was scared out of his mind. It could use a more deadly version of a tailed beast bomb… and has a range of several thousand miles, maybe more. It was a nightmare to fight. The damn thing was so powerful it could bruteforce its way out of almost anything the Shinobi Alliance threw at it. The fucker felt like it literally _couldn't_ be put down, at times."

"How did you defeat it?" Teresa asked.

"To be honest? We didn't. The Ten-Tails was too strong for any of us to fight. It was a fight for survival against it. A friend of mine, Neji, sacrificed himself to save me. And it grew stronger with every passing minute, which is why it had stages to it. I think it was the…third stage, that Obito became its Jinchuuriki. _That_ was when we could finally fight back."

Queenie let out a forced, and nervous laugh. "Well...at least its not around anymore."

"Not entirely, anyway," Naruto shrugged. "The Nine Bijuu are basically the pieces is was broken up into when we finally won the fight. And while they _can_ die, it's not permanent. They will always come back."

"I'm just glad they're on our side," Miria sighed.

"They're glad too. Matatabi and Shukaku adore the kids… not sure where Isobu is though. I haven't heard from him in a while."

* * *

In the Eastern Region of Sutare, the tailed beast in question was _still_ lying in wait at the bottom of the ocean near the Organization's HQ. Kurama was still relaying information to him, and he knew that Naruto was planning to assault Staff soon. He also knew that Naruto was giving Konoha a chance.

All in all, things were finally getting interesting. Once Naruto finally gets here, he will reveal himself to him and his faction in the grandest display possible!

Naruto wants to do this without casualties on the warriors side, so his presence should get them to drop their swords.

* * *

"He's probably keeping to himself." Miria said with a shrug; then she looked at her husband for clarification, "He _is_ the one that likes to be by himself, right?"

"Yeah. He is." Naruto chuckled. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably keeping to himself at the bottom of a lake or the ocean," the blond said with an amused grin, unaware of the beast in question being legitimately flattered that he was thinking about him. "I wouldn't mind seeing him again, to be honest. But I won't pester him."

"So, are there any other women to pick up, today?" Riful asked.

The clone shook his head. "No. If what I was told is right, then the Organization is recalling the rest of their forces to defend their headquarters from our attack. The rest of them _do_ want to defect, but they're afraid the Crimson Guard will be sent to kill them if they try. Anastasia's first and second team, and then some are here. Then there's the matter of the Crimson Guard themselves - they _are_ still out there, after all."

"They are in Nash, right now." Galatea informed everyone, "They're not moving at the moment, but they are two days away from here."

"Ingmar told me that the Crimson Guard are coming to Morris to kill you, Naruto. But they're to report to me for any additional information that would help their chances." Camilla told him, "But seeing as you already took care of that little problem, they will be defecting soon after they arrive, I'm sure."

"Chances are they're trying to keep the Organization from suspecting them until they do. It's been around a week since we last saw them, so they haven't been in the loop. Chances are the boss is out there correcting that little problem right now… hopefully he's _not_ fucking them because of how serious this is. But knowing the boss, I wouldn't cross my fingers."

"Oh, he's fucking them," Miria sighed. "I know it! I'd bet it's that one-eyed hussy, in particular." After last night, she was hard pressed to get mad about it, though…

* * *

Just as his most envious wife had suspected, Naruto was doing precisely that, letting out a roar and emptying his balls right into Neideen's waiting gob. Robin and Soleil shuddered longingly at the sight of the blond stud's dick visibly throbbing as he deposited spurt after massive spurt into the saint's mouth, with said woman eagerly gulping down every last drop.

"Oh, fuck~! I said it once, and I'll say it again: there is no _way_ you're a virgin!"

Neideen giggled as she withdrew, right after gently squeezing out the last traces of his cum from Naruto's shaft. She then opened up and showed Naruto her prize, before making a spectacle of swallowing his seed and licking her lips. "I suppose I'm technically not, as I've had plenty of oral sex," she said with a lewd grin, before hopping onto the bed behind her and spreading her legs in a suggestive manner. "But, I've never gone all the way, mainly because my stigma would disgust any man who saw it; but that was then - this is _now_ ; so c'mon, you stud, make me your woman~!"

Poor Naruto was now _painfully_ hard after hearing that. He let out a low chuckle and made his way to the edge of the bed. "Well, it looks like I got a real horny and perverted saint to tame. Oh, I wonder how the Twin Goddesses will take that~?"

" _Personally, I think it's about damn time,"_ Teresa giggled.

" _Neideen_ has _been rather… 'hungry' for your dick, if you catch my meaning."_ Clare added with a suggestive giggle of her own.

Naruto smirked at that and tilt his head to the side, looking down at the horny woman before him. "So, Saint Nymphetamina… I _have_ to ask: what are you wearing under that robe of yours~?"

"Why, nothing, of course~!" Neideen giggled. "Undergarments would get in the way of laying this blessing upon you~!"

"Aw, that's a shame… I would have loved to see you in some rather… skimpy undergarments." he said with disappointment, then Naruto gave her a lewd grin and added, "But seeing you naked as you take off your robes is the next best thing though~"

"I think I would prefer if you peeled them off while having your way with me," Neideen suggested lewdly.

"A tempting offer, I wonder what Saint Nymphetamina would say to that though… hehehe, most likely the same thing." Suddenly, Naruto shoved Neideen down on her back and pulled the hemline of her robe up and over her head leaving her in her birthday suit, "I can certainly do better than that though~" he growled.. Neideen shuddered longingly and spread her legs, giving him the most pleading, desperate look he'd ever seen. Naruto was lost the instant he saw it. Nothing and no one was going to stop him from taking this woman and making her his utter bitch! He mashed his lips against hers, pulling the former Number 9 into a tight embrace as he stole the breath from her lungs, Then Naruto withdrew from her lips and gave the woman a lustful growl as he rubbed the underside of his dick against her virgin cunny. "I'm going to enjoy breeding you, you perverted, cock sucking slut~!"

"Make me your cockslave you stud~!" she cooed.

Naruto growled once more, his primal side taking over from there. Not to mention he was _still_ affected by the drugs Moegi fed him the night before. He was going to utterly _ruin_ the perverted bitch by the time he was finished with her.

Neideen forgot how to breathe as she found herself impaled upon Naruto's mighty bitch-breaker without warning. She writhed and groaned beneath him, her innocence - what was left of it anyway - destroyed in one fell swoop. Then, Naruto hugged her close and slowly started to move before Neideen had a chance to recover. She locked her ankles behind the man, rendering him unable to pull out entirely as Naruto slowly fucked the one-eyed bitch nice and proper. Only after the woman was used to his size and the discomfort ebbed away to pleasure did the blond speed up. Moving his hands under her back and down to her ass Naruto grabbed two handfuls of her ass flesh and pulled her up into his thrusts while he slammed his thighs down into her.

Naruto could feel her fingers digging into his skin but not enough to draw blood. He didn't care for that however. All that did was get him to fuck the bitch harder and faster. Neideen threw her head back and howled out her enjoyment; the deep pounding she was receiving was _everything_ she craved and then some! Out of instinct alone Neideen started thrusting rolling and bucking her hips against his thrusts. Her toes curled and her remaining eye rolled back as Neideen was pounded within an inch of her life.

Robin, and Soleil openly gawked at and ogled the stud and his display of manliness. Clearly, this blond had earned his moniker as their loins started to burn. For the former her loins had that indescribable itch that only a thick cock could scratch; for the latter, she just wanted to go over there, yank Naruto off of her idol and ride him for all she was worth!

"That's it, you slut!" Naruto audibly growled; his lust-fueled voice gave Roxanne, Soleil and Robin pleasant tingles. "Take my dick! Submit to it! You _know_ you want to be bred by me!" his tone was dominating, commanding, but most importantly it was forceful.

Neideen's walls clamped around his thrusting meat-stick at his words, Sistina's prediction of her lusts being quenched after being impaled upon his 'mighty spear' has come true. But what the Oracle's prediction _didn't_ say was of the addiction the one-eyed woman would get. She just _loved_ the feel of Naruto pulsating and thrusting cock, pounding her into submission. If this kept up, she'd need this as much as breathing, and Neideen fucking loved it~!

Roxanne, Robin, and Soleil flinched and shuddered when they heard Naruto slamming into Neideen with a roar, his balls visibly contracting, what they could see of his shaft throbbing, as he shot his hot, thick, thrice-blessed spunk right into the saint's wanting snatch. Poor Neideen nearly fainted, the feel his wet heat flooding her innermost depths nearly proved to much for her. She gurgled pathetically, the sensations sending her over the edge. Her inner walls clamped down and milked Naruto for his seed; her juices splashed against his nutsack and formed a sizeable puddle on the hardwood floor; her nails drew blood and Neideen smashed her lips against Naruto's in a frenzied show of desire, claiming him as her mate once and for all as he painted her pussy a pearly white.

Naruto groaned lustfully, and pushed her back, withdrawing from her honeypot, only to flip her over on her front and pull Neideen's crotch to his, impaling her on his mighty bitch-tamer once more in an instant, before plowing her with everything he had. The sound of flesh on flesh blended with Neideen's desperate, longing, pleasured moans as he railed the bitch hard and inhumanly fast. She came almost instantly. A mixture of her juices and his trickled down her legs and stained the bed as she writhed and wailed in unfathomable pleasure. She couldn't take it! The one-eyed saint had been dead to the world within seconds of being flipped over. The only indication that she was even still alive was her stiffening and gurgling with every spurt, when Naruto slammed into her once more and blew another load right into her waiting cootch.

The blond shuddered happily as the last drops of his load were squeezed from his dick like toothpaste from the tube. Once the loads were reduced to a trickle, Naruto slowly pulled out of her with another shudder. Neideen's unconscious body flattened out and with an undignified plop before him. But he was still hard. Luckily, he had three other bitches in the room…plus fourteen more in the inn, if needed. Cassandra is just so damn adorable when she's all embarrassed or shy - much like Yuma. He can't _wait_ to bring that exotic babe out of her shell~!

Then he turned around and gave the biggest bitch in the Organization's history, and two awakened beings a lewd grin that promised the greatest fuck they would ever receive.

"Who wants to go next?" he asked them with an expectant look. Naruto chuckled when a thoroughly-flustered Robin struggled to shyly reply.

Roxanne however had no trouble showing _she_ wanted to go next. She marched on over there and took hold of his dick, that was slick with Neideen's juices and his own seed. The curly haired blonde gave him a flat smile as she jerked and tugged on his cock, the combined juices acted as a convenient lubricant. "C'mon, loverboy," she cooed with a psychotic grin, "Neideen's not the only one who wants you to make her his bitch; show all _three_ of us what you can do with those clones of yours~!" Of course, she had every intention to bang the holy hell out of the original, but her pragmatic side told her that making the others wait for a good fuck would prove troublesome.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that; if he didn't know any better, that right there, sounded like a challenge. He grinned outright at that, Naruto _never_ turns down a challenge! Naruto formed a half-cross seal and two clones appeared beside him in a poof of smoke. Then they appeared behind _and_ beside Soleil and Robin, surprising the two awakened beings thoroughly when the clones grabbed their asses and breasts. Meanwhile, the original Naruto pulled Roxanne into another kiss and dominated her tongue before she could muster up a fight. Her eyes rolled back and she wrapped her arms around him, submitting to him in an instant as she gently urged him to go down on top of her. Of course, Naruto knew better than to do that… there was nothing behind the woman. So they would end up on the floor if that happened. So Naruto did the next best thing: he grabbed her thick thighs and lift her off the floor. Then he walked over to the other unoccupied bed in the room and set Roxanne down on top of it.

Roxanne yelped and giggled as she was carried off and when she was set down on the bed, she withdrew from the kiss to look Naruto in the eye with a longing expression.

Naruto ran his hand along her bicep, "I have to admit, your bodysuit looks good on you. It just hugs your curves in _all_ the right places," he said, trailing his hand up and down teasingly. Then he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I want to see the _real_ Roxanne. I heard you were a bitch of the highest degree in your first life. And I want to tame _that_ you."

Roxanne's face was split by an evil grin. "Oh, really~?" Suddenly, her yoki spiked and Roxanne flipped them over so that she was on top. Crossing her arms before her, she then slipped her gambison off over her head sexily as she gave Naruto a lewd, malicious grin. "A lot of warriors loathed me when they found out who I _really_ am. I honestly didn't give a shit about their opinions of me."

Naruto smirked at her "Considering anyone that befriended you had a tendency to die, it's not surprising." then he reached up and grabbed a handful of her tits and gave them a firm, yet gentle, squeeze, "You honestly remind me of Priscilla and Ophelia - Priscilla because you're so prideful. And Ophelia, because you honestly remind me of her when she was batshit crazy." Naruto saw that she didn't care about what was being said in front of her face. "You're manipulative, vain, sadistic, and a good actor if the reports the Organization had on you was anything to go by."

Again, Roxanne didn't care what was being said; in her personal opinion those were her best features. She slammed her hands on the mattress on both sides of his head and leaned down until their noses were almost touching.

"And what, are you, going to do about that? Hmm?" she asked, giving the blond beneath her a challenging, but vicious narrow eyed grin.

"I'm going to fuck you of course." he answered with a harsh swat to her butt. Roxanne let out a low, guttural moan at the impact. "Naughty girls like you need a good dicking in my honest opinion."

Those were big words coming from him; Roxanne's psychotic grin grew even wider. This would prove to be quite the challenge and she _loved_ challenges.

"I would love to see you try…" Roxanne took off her leggings and sat back down on his legs, and gave him a challenging grin. "I'm going to be the one who dominates _you_!"

Naruto grinned back and growled sexily. "Go ahead and try," he challenged in the huskiest voice he could muster.

With a low, ominous chuckle, Roxanne reached down and took hold of Naruto's shaft and guided him to her folds. She licked her lips, and her body trembled as the bulbous head of Naruto's schlong rubbed against her womanly folds. Then the curly-haired woman bit down on her bottom lip as she impaled herself upon Naruto's mighty spear. The sound of skin slapping skin rebounded off the walls as Roxanne took his fifteen inch cock near to the hilt. The woman had to use yoki to stretch her insides to accommodate him. She whimpered cutely at the feel of her inner walls being so impossibly stretched. He was so gosh darn _big_!

Slowly but surely, she inched her way to the base of his massive shaft. When her thighs finally met his, Roxanne shuddered pleasantly. She felt so god damn _full~!_

Yes… she was going to enjoy this. And from the sound of it, so were those awakened harlots…

* * *

Back in Morris, Naruto's clone had finished inserting the Ten-Tails into the simulation. But he was nowhere near finished; the clone had another idea for an enemy/potential ally to be implanted into the simulation. It was himself, yet at the same time, _not_ himself.

Mecha-Naruto, a machine that looks similar to Naruto himself, but with bolts all over its body to hold it together. Long story short, those who had never _seen_ Mecha-Naruto before were surprised by its appearance.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he looked at the robot with suspicion. That thing looked _very_ familiar. "…isn't that the robot Orochimaru made to extract the kyuubi from you?" he asked, looking to the clone for clarification.

"Yeah, that's the one." the clone replied with a nod, "I might add the Mecha-Kyuubi as well, now that I think about it."

"The technology difference is staggering," Miria muttered to herself.

Naruto couldn't deny that; compared to the Elemental Nations this continent was primitive. While they had strong swordswomen in the form of these hybrids, they wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance against a four-man team of ninja. Of course, that was before they got themselves trained by him.

"While the technology and battle prowess in the Elemental Nations is superior compared to here, you ladies are capable of going toe to toe with ninja _now_ ; but six years ago, that would have been an entirely different story." the clone wasn't going to sugarcoat anything, or hold back on his bluntness. "To be honest, the only thing you all had going for you was your healing factor, yoki and the unique abilities that came with it. Alicia would have been able to put up a hell of a fight in her awakened form, as well since her skin as a demoness is, admittedly, stronger than steel. But outside of that, you all were one trick ponies and not use to someone that likes to fight dirty."

"Tell me about it," Jean sighed, "I saw you toss Dauf out of Riful's castle in your stage one cloak, _then_ destroyed him so thoroughly you left a _crater_ were he once stood. And you did it effortlessly too." She blushed. It was just so… hot, though she never actually admitted it aloud. Then again, she _did_ bear his child as a direct result of the following romp. That was arguably close enough.

The clone sheepishly scratched his cheek, "Then the boss got jumped on by Riful, you, Galatea, and Clare and proceeded to fuck you four stupid. That was one of the best days ever..."

"Well, I certainly tried," Jean giggled, her cheeks stained red.

"After healing your stigma you tried to have the boss's babies. He wasn't complaining of course… now that I think of it quite a lot of you tried to have his babies as soon as your stigmas were healed. Granted, a few of you lasted a _long_ time without giving in; I'm not going to name, names, Raftela…Deneve…and Helen." he was contradicting himself and he knew it. But what could he say? He was a prankster at heart.

"What happened to you not naming names?" Raftela asked the clone with a curiously arched eyebrow.

The clone opened his mouth to reply, paused in thought, and closed it again a moment later. Then the shadow clone shrugged and said, "...eh, I lied."

"Of course you did." his most loving and loyal wife sighed. That was the only thing Jean didn't like about her man. "Just don't lie to me."

"I don't lie to you… some of the time." the clone freely admitted. "I mean be honest: have you ever told the Boss the truth?" he asked Jean that question, since she was the one who told him not to lie to her.

"I _have_ told you the truth!" Jean exclaimed looking genuinely offended.

"Really? Then why were you garbed in only a cloak when you and the boss first met all those years ago? "Because everytime the boss asked you that question, you always deflected it or outright refused to answer." the clone pointed out to her.

A blushing Jean stammered nervously "I… I uh…" the woman _really_ walked right into that one and she knew it.

"If you don't want to answer, that's your business. The boss, nor I, will think any different of you."

Jean pouted as she averted her gaze, her cheeks now even redder.

"...Troublesome; whatever she's hiding it's obvious it was traumatic for her." Shikamaru told his friend with a sigh. "That is the most likely reason _why_ she's been avoiding telling you about it."

The clone looked at Shikamaru for a moment; then realization dawned on him. "...Oh." the clone looked to Jean and asked, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, honey. Do you want to cuddle once this is done?"

Jean took a deep breath and nodded with a small smile. "I would like that."

"Of course you would…" a jealous Miria muttered under her breath.

"I don't see what you're so jealous about. Out of everyone here, you've been with our husband the most." Tabitha told her captain. "I also seem to recall you conspiring with Moegi to trap him in his room last night." She crossed her arms with a pout, visibly grumpy for not being included in that little scheme.

"So _THAT'S_ why his room was locked last night?" Priscilla exclaimed, glaring at Miria accusingly. "You hogged him all to yourself!"

"A conspiracy, by definition, requires more than one person to be involved," Miria pointed out. "I will have you know that I was _perfectly_ willing to share, hence Moegi's involvement; I just wanted to make sure he knew that I am his wife and I will not tolerate him being taken away by some whore in the streets."

The clone was _so_ tempted to say, "Yes, by making yourself a whore." but resisted, even if just barely; he knew better than to say that. Miria would _not_ take too kindly to being called a whore; well, outside of the bedroom that is; plus he didn't have a death wish. He kept his focus on the simulation and saw Mecha-Naruto was just seconds away from being downloaded completely into it. Once it was finished the clone took his hand off the barrier and went to check the seals real quick in order to see if it was implemented correctly.

Once he was sure it was, the clone turned to address Miria and said, "Oh, you made sure he knew you were his wife. You 'pounded' it into him again, and again, and again."

"He and I loved every second of it," Miria giggled.

"Oh~!" Ino gushed, her inner gossip rearing its ugly head, "Give us all the juicy details!"

"Oh, please, no," Shikamaru groaned.

"Yeah, no," the clone said, looking at Ino with a deadpan and being in full agreement with Shikamaru. "I ain't telling you jack diddly _squat_ about our sex life."

Though admittedly tempted to gloat, Miria nodded in agreement. No need for the foreign blonde to start asking for some, after all… Her man was fucking _more_ than enough foreigners for her liking.

"Aw..." whined a disappointed Ino, much to Shikamaru's relief and irritation. Relief due to Naruto _not_ giving the blonde her fix, and irritation because the blonde in question was whining like a child who lost her favourite toy.

Then the clone appeared behind Jean and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her back to him. He made especially sure that the browless woman felt his stiff cock against the crack of her ass. She cooed and giggled at the contact, giving him a flirty grin. "Shall we take our leave for a bit~?" Jean asked, rubbing her rear against his groin.

"Yes, let's…" he gave Jean a loving peck on the cheek. Then he looked at Tabitha and Clarice, "want to join us, you two?"

"I wish to go, too," Priscilla chimed in.

The Naruto clone chuckled and brought the brunette into a one armed hug. "Alright," he gave get a loving kiss on the lips, "you can join me and Jean as well." he told her as he withdrew from the brunette's lips.

"I wouldn't mind joining in." Clarice shyly said.

"I'll go with… if only Captain Miria comes with us." Tabitha added with an ultimatum. If her beloved Captain wasn't going to join, then neither would she… unless said captain gave her permission of course.

"Miria is free to join us. Nothing is stopping her - no, not even you, Priss." the clone said, giving the brunette in question a strictly warning look.

"Can I at least spank her?" She asked, still grumpy about not being able to have her Naruto time, last night.

"Tempting…"

"Absolutely not!" Miria shouted as she covered her own butt with her hands. She was _not_ going to let that… that harlot anywhere near her butt! Priscilla would hit her so hard she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week!

"Oh, well you heard the lady." Naruto chuckled at the annoyed, childish pout and glare on Priscilla's face. "I'll give you extra snuggles tonight, if you're a good girl." Priscilla brightened up at that and nodded rapidly. Naruto chuckled again and looked at his easily to become jealous wife, "So does that mean you're coming to join us then?"

While still a bit flustered, Miria gave him a smile and a nod.

"Alright, Tabitha, Clarice, and Priscilla, follow the three of us back to my bedchamber… yes, you can join in as well, Alicia and Beth," he added at the end having sensed the jealousy from the twins themselves. They perked up at that and cheerfully scurried on up to the group. Naruto chuckled and swiftly created a clone to look after an overly curious-looking Miata to make sure she didn't try anything that would make the situation awkward. "Y'know, now that I think of it - since the two of you can multitask with great efficiency now, have either of you tried to make a clone of yourselves, and get them to partially awaken through the soul link?" Naruto asked the twins. It was a legitimate question; their spar yesterday had brought so many opportunities for them.

Alicia and Beth exchanged looks before shaking their heads, "No, neither of us have tried that." the latter answered, though she _was_ visibly intrigued. She never saw what her awakened form would look like if she were to awaken. Seeing it from one of her clones is an opportunity she can't hope to pass up. But right now they have more important things to do.

"Hmm… it's food for thought though." Naruto told them, then he gave his wife Jean a playful swat on the butt and gestured the other ladies to follow him. "C'mon you five. Let's get going."

"No, you cannot go with," the other clone said with a hearty chuckle, when he saw Ino sneaking the group a curious glance. "If Miria won't kill you, Priscilla certainly will. And she'll enjoy every second of it… and probably eat you."

The blonde gave him a nervous, sheepish grin. "Noted."

* * *

"That blonde one isn't following us is she?" Miria asked.

At her question, the shadow clone looked over his shoulder and found that their little group wasn't being followed at all. "No. Ino isn't following us. She wanted to, but was apparently deterred. Guess my clone is responsible for that."

"Good," the sandy brunette chirped.

Naruto chuckled amusedly. "You're so adorable when you're jealous, you know that, honey?" he gave her a playful swat, drawing a yelp and giggle from Miria.

"Please, don't encourage her," Tabitha said playfully. "Once she gets started, little can stop her."

"But that's what I love about her," Naruto playfully replied, "You all have your own quirks that I just adore~!"

The five women all blushed and smiled at that. "Oh! Can you give us some examples?" Clarice just _had_ to know! That way maybe she and the others can find out what he likes the most!

"Alright," Naruto said with a chuckle, "You, Clarice, I find your shyness and perceived lack of self-confidence adorable, and your ability to push through them… sexy. It honestly reminds me of Hinata, my first girlfriend."

The brunette in question didn't know if she should take that as an insult or flattery… but after hearing him saying it was sexy when she pushed through them, she settled for flattery. And she _was_ flattered.

"You, Priscilla, are confident and prideful," Naruto added, giving the brunette in question a smile. "You know what you want and will stop at nothing to get it. That just makes me want to bend you over and fuck you silly~"

The awakened brunette giggled, giving him a lewd, teasing leer. "Go ahead, I _dare_ you~!"

The blond chuckled, before carrying on. "You, Tabitha, are loyal, almost to a fault, and willing to go above and beyond for your captain. I find that trait of yours both admirable and hot."

The former Number 31 blushed heavily and gave him a shy smile.

"Last but not least," Naruto continued, looking towards Alicia and Beth, "you two are just so cute; I love your almost-childlike curiosity, and fierce determination." he gave the twins a grin and winked at them. "Waking up to having my hands grabbing your nice asses a day after we first met, makes me want to do it again."

The twins giggled lewdly and scurried on up to give him a peck on either cheek. "Want to grab our 'nice asses' again?" Alicia asked the clone as she and her sister withdrew with a lewd grin.

Naruto chuckled giving them both a playful swat. "Let's get to the room, first," he said with a flirty grin.

Miria scoffed and said with a smug looking expression, "I don't care if you decide to grab _my_ ass on our way to the bedchamber." then she leaned forward a slight tad and gave the clone of her husband a flirtatious grin and swatted herself on the ass. "Everything I have is yours for the taking, after all~"

"Oh, I know it~!" the clone chuckled, giving Miria a playful swat, before leading the way. He was looking forward to this~!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Nash, a newly-stripped Robin's eyes rolled back and she let out a deep guttural moan as the clone behind her slowly sank deeper and deeper into her virgin ass, no less than three loads of his seed now trickling down her thighs from her raw, sore, freshly-deflowered snatch.

"Your ass is so fucking _tight!_ " the clone groaned into her ear as he eased more and more of his shaft into her anus, "Damn, you can crush an apple with it!" given what she is that claim is _not_ at all far fetched. Robin shuddered, then yelped pleasurably when he fiddled with her clit. Before she knew it, Naruto had bottomed out within her with a groan. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this," he said, before starting to move - slowly at first, but to Robin's glee _and_ dismay, that didn't last long as he was soon to be pounding her with everything he had.

Off to the side, a stark naked, thoroughly-fucked Soleil was sucking off her own Naruto as a mixture of their juices leaked from her violated cunny. Her Naruto clone was leaning his head back, threaded his fingers through her silver hair with a pleasure-filled groan as she went down on him like a pro.

"Yeah. suck that dick like you mean it, you bootylicious woman~!" he growled sexily. "It's what you wanted isn't it? A good cunt-pounding, right?"

"Of course," she cooed, after withdrawing, jerking him with her hands while she was at it. Then, Soleil gave him a nice long lick from base to tip, before adding, "I missed you so much~! Now, I get to _properly_ show you my appreciation~!" With that, she went back down on him, swallowing the tip of his mighty cock and going _all the way_ down.

Naruto gurgled pathetically, feeling her lips at the very base of his dick. Then, she started to pull back and fuck him with her throat. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ this~!

Finally, back with the original, Naruto and Roxanne were still having their little clash of wills as the sound of flesh on flesh filled the room. By now, everyone in the inn knew damn well what was going on. Some were tempted to go over there and tell them to keep the noise down, since their fucking could be heard through the floorboards. But they knew better. It was the Lord of Morris, the unofficial champion of the Twin Goddesses, _and_ the changeling of the giant nine-tailed beast after all. They did _not_ want to bring his wrath down upon them.

And there was Saint Nymphetamina there as well, and they were _less_ inclined to piss the famous Saint off. Of course, there was the rest of the Crimson Guard and they had _no_ problems wanting to make their presence known to the fucking couples… the only reason they hadn't done so yet was because they were afraid they would get themselves roped into it the second the door opens.

"You are so god-damn beautiful, you know that, Roxanne?" Naruto growled at her with a sexy smirk. Giving the woman on top of him a soul searing kiss, he gave her rump a mighty smack that sounded through the room and swallowed her lustful mewl. He withdrew from her lips, saying, "Your body is like it's _made_ for this! I just want to keep on fucking you for _hours!_ "

Roxanne could feel her cheeks burning at his words as she gave him a genuine, loving smile. Something about this man, something she simply could not explain, just… melted her icy, black heart. It made her want to be with him for the rest of her life… or rather his. More likely than not, she would outlive him - he was human, after all. But she would be more than happy to help him leave behind a few kids, if he wanted. "Go ahead," she cooed, "I can take it~!"

"You're a hybrid; I would be surprised if you aren't." he teased her. Then, he pulled the blonde into another breathtaking kiss, before flipping them over so that he was on top. Roxanne squealed and giggled, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he continued fucking her without missing a beat. He withdrew from her lips to take a deep breath, then asked, "Do you want me to fuck your nice ass into the mattress, sexy lady~? Do you want me to _punish_ you for all your misdeeds in your first life~?"

"Go ahead," she mewled longingly, "give me your worst! I deserve it~!"

"It won't be any fun if you were to just lie there and take it, you know, miss 'Love and Hate'," Naruto teased.

Roxanne giggled and started pulling him as deep into her snatch as he could reach, as she moved her hips with his. Her inner walls clenched and squeezed his dick as she flexed her inner muscles to try and make him cum.

"Oh~" Naruto shuddered at the feel of her squeezing muscles. "That's… that's pretty good…" he complimented her; then he leaned down and gave her a loving peck on the lips before saking, "want a new nickname for yourself? It can be…'insulting' if you so wish~"

"J-just call me your little rape doll," she cooed. "I'm yours to fuck anytime, anywhere you want~! You can even fuck me in my sleep if you're feeling horny enough~!"

"Rape Doll Roxanne, huh?" Naruto chuckled. "Very interesting~!" he grinned and laid down on top of her, "Alright, from now on you're known as 'Rape Doll Roxanne', once you're officially with us and the Organization is dealt with you are to be naked at all times. If anyone asks, we'll make up an excuse and say you're a streaker."

"Yes, master~!" she cooed teasingly with a giggle.

Naruto giggled with her, "I can't wait to make you my wife." he pecked her on the lips once more, "Now, my little Rape Doll, _fuck me_ as I _fuck you_."

Upon feeling his lips on hers, she gave Naruto one of the most loving looks he'd ever seen as he withdrew and nodded with a smile. Then, Roxanne obliged with every ounce of effort she could muster. She had never been so happy in her life! Now, she was going to do her damnedest to make him equally so.

The blond groaned at the feel of Roxanne's folds clenching down on him once more as she bounced with every thrust. Her adorable moans were like music to his ears and the longing, loving look in her eyes as she shyly smiled up at him burned itself into his psyche. She was his, and his alone… forever. At this realization Naruto started fucking her back, and the sound of skin slapping skin and the springs squeaking in protest echoed through the room. The sound of her adorable, pleasured moans filled his ears as Roxanne did her damnedest to keep up, never breaking eye contact with him.

With every thrust into her, Roxanne mewled; with every slap of his balls against her snatch, she groaned with pleasure and she met his pounding halfway. The woman used her inner muscles to her advantage, to massage him, to squeeze him. To try and wring out as much cum from his ball sack like toothpaste from a tube. The gravity was on Naruto's side; while Roxanne was bouncing her thighs in time with his pelvic thrusts, Naruto was _slamming_ into her. He was figuratively trying to breed the woman and the blond took enjoyment in watching her heaving knockers bounce with each thrust he made into her.

"I… I love you," Roxanne whispered shyly, unable to help but break eye contact when she did. "It… it feels so strange. I've never felt this way about someone else before, but I… I… I don't think I could live without you…"

Naruto grinned down at her, "I think marrying you is the right choice, then, my little Rape Doll." and he couldn't sense any deceit from her either. She was _genuinely_ in love with him. "What do you say?"

"I… I would like that," she said, giving him a shy, embarrassed smile.

"Then, let's finalize this by putting a bun in the oven, shall we~?"

"I'm yours to do with as you please," she whimpered. "P-put _twenty_ in me for all I care~!"

Naruto groaned lustfully at her declaration, his dick throbbing in agreement. "Gladly~!"

Then Roxanne threw her head back and howled her joy when Naruto tripled his pace. The mattress groaned and squeaked in protest from the brutal pounding Roxanne was being put through. And she _enjoyed_ it! Sadly for Roxanne she reached her limit thanks to the pace increase and she howled her orgasm.

Naruto grunted in exertion at the feel of her inner walls clamping down as she hugged him close. Even if he wanted to, the blond was rendered unable to pull out in time as he did his best to power through her orgasm, so he slammed into her hungry cootch and stuffed it to the brim with a massive, hot batch of baby batter. Roxanne's toes curled and the room spun before her very eyes at the sensation of his wet heat splashing against the very back of her womb.

"Gonna… fuckin'... breed you!" Naruto growled hungrily into her ear.

Just then the door to their room was knocked on. Naruto and his clones all looked at it, then at each other, then back at the door again when it was knocked on once more. With a sigh, Naruto tapped Roxanne on the thigh to get her to unwrap her legs around him. She did so with much reluctance and whined pathetically when he eased his way out of her snatch. Butt ass naked, Naruto walked over to the door and opened it.

A thoroughly flustered Cassandra and Miranda were on the other side, drawing a savage, evil grin from Naruto. The next thing they knew the two of them were pulled into Roxanne and Neideen's room with a cartoonish yoink.

"Ah!" Cassandra couldn't help but cry out in surprise as she was yanked into the room. It was here she realised there were two awakened beings in the room… and they were getting fucked by - or sucking the dick of - a Naruto clone.

Miranda also saw the state Neideen was in. The woman was out cold with a satisfied grin. Then her gaze went to Roxanne and she was thoroughly surprised at how utterly fucked stupid she looked; and the uncharacteristic, loving smile on her face as she looked at Naruto, it felt so alien on the woman.

Turning her surprised look to Naruto, Cassandra saw that he had one of his own. She then turned beet red when he pulled her into a hug and sniffed her hair.

"Well…" Naruto chuckled. "This is a pleasant surprise." He pulled back and gave Cassandra a loving smile and cupping her cheek as he said, "Congratulations!"

"Uh… f-for what?" The former Number one looked at him nervously.

The blond drew a yelp from Cassandra by pulling her into another hug and whispered into her ear, "you're pregnant~!"

Her knees buckled as she suddenly felt lightheaded at the claim. "I… I am? How c-c-can you tell?"

"Weird as it may sound, I can smell it," Naruto chuckled. "Long story… But, yeah... You're gonna have a baby~!" he grinned up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Looks like I'll have to make you my wife… or maybe a consort~?"

Cassandra's blush deepened as she gave him a shy smile. "Indeed you do," she giggled. "You still owe me that happy ending, after all~!"

"That's right, I _do_ owe you that happy ending~!" Naruto looked at Roxanne for a moment, smiled and then looked back to the exotic elf-eared woman in his arms. He whispered into her ear, "I also made Roxanne my Rape Doll, and she enjoys her new role. So there's another thing for you to enjoy~"

Well _that_ was a guilty pleasure if ever she'd seen one… But, she had to let him know. "Uh… r-right… Just so we're clear, I'm not into anything quite _that_ kinky…"

"I figured." the blond chuckled, "You don't seem the type. Doesn't mean I'll never _corrupt_ you, though~!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" the former Number One quickly said, pointedly ending _that_ train of thought right then and there.

"Fair enough, fair enough," Naruto chuckled again. Then, with his arms still wrapped around her waist, he walked behind her and pulled the grown woman flush against his chest. Miranda looked on with both joy and jealousy. While unable to help but envy the woman, she was happy for her friend. "So what do you say to a little... bonding with the father of your child~? Or..." he then gave Mirandra a leering grin, "should I try and give your best friend here a kid of her own~?" if he can't corrupt Cassandra then he can at _least_ try and do it to her friend. He managed to do it to several of his lovers and they _enjoyed_ being dominated so. It helped that she looks like his wife, Cynthia.

Miranda perked up at that and Cassandra giggled. "I think she would enjoy that~!"

* * *

Early the next morning, Naruto sighed tiredly, but certainly didn't regret yesterday's happenings. After Cassandra and Miranda paid him a visit, the dominoes fell from there and he eventually found himself having fucked the entire crimson guard… and the cleaning ladies… and the innkeeper… in _addition_ to no less than one dozen of his wives!

To speed things along though, he brought the Crimson Guard along with him, and got them to report to Camilla for their new 'orders'... only for them, to rebel and the now-former Number 20's handler to mysteriously go 'missing' when he came to get her to report back to the Organization. His awakened lovers had a tasty meal that day. Now _everyone_ that was part of the rebellion was accounted for. Naruto had them and the ninja he'd collected meet in the bailey, after having sent Soleil and Robin off with a message for Isley.

Karui was conspicuously absent, as she and Nalani were taking care of the kids with the help of a few clones.

"Alright, where to start?" Naruto asked no one in particular with a heavy, tired sigh.

"Start with the approach?" Cassandra suggested. "Which direction are we coming from?"

"You and the other pregnant women are staying here," Miria said. "I don't doubt your combat prowess, and I would _love_ to have you coming with. But I don't want to potentially endanger your unborn child." She primarily said that for Naruto's sake, though she wasn't heartless. She didn't want the brat getting killed in the womb by a lucky shot from a warrior that is defending the Organization.

"Our armour is made of the same material as our swords. They're practically indestructible." Hilda pointedly told her best friend.

"Be that as it may," Tsunade rebutted, "the heat of battle has been known to lead to miscarriages. Keeping her and the other expectant mothers here is for the children's' sake."

"We also will be leaving a few others to hold down the fort for good measure," Miria added. "I'm sure Galatea and Chronos' teams would suffice."

"We also have to expect the Organization would be sending a retaliation force of youma and awakened beings to Morris when we leave enforce." Naruto added, "which is another reason why you're staying here. Just in case. It will be much safer for you in the keep, and Soleil will be dropping her mercenary group off to man the battlements, before giving us a lift."

"A lift...?" Ino asked oddly.

"She can turn into a motherfucking dragon!" Naruto boasted with a chuckle. "A big one, too; more than thirty meters long. With her help, we'll be ably to transport a sizeable force over to a mountain pass where we can find a secret entrance to Staff with Anastasia's help."

"You fucked her, too, didn't you…?" Miria deadpanned. She was getting _real_ tired of him not being able to keep it in his pants, and it showed. She hoped he wouldn't leave her for those harlots. At least she got some make up sex, though.

"She won't steal me away," Naruto chuckled, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "I'm your husband, after all; I'm here for keeps. But, yeah, she's going to be joining the family once everything is said and done with the Organization. That being said, she should be popping up in... a few hours or so?" He hummed thoughtfully. "We might wanna spread the word so the villagers don't shit themselves… and come up with an excuse. I... have a pet dragon or something?" He shrugged hopelessly. "I dunno... but we have a while to cook something up."

Several of those present sighed in exasperation.

"You would bring us something _that_ absurd to deal with, wouldn't you?" Tsunade muttered.

"Well… at least the Tailed Beasts aren't here." Choji said with a nervous chuckle. " _That_ would cause a panic."

Was it his imagination, or did Naruto just hear a sneeze in the back of his head? "Yeah…" the blond chuckled back. "That aside, I think it would also be a good idea for Soleil and maybe Glinda to help bring supplies and warriors back and forth if the siege draws out for whatever reason."

"And we're here to get those 'trainees' you talked about out of there before blowing it all to hell, right?" Ino asked for some re-clarification. He made it sound as if they were going to be there for _months_ instead of going in and extracting the VIPs for several minutes.

"Yeah, them and the warriors," Naruto replied with a nod. "Though if I was the 'handlers' or the Elder himself, I would use every resource available to me. So the warriors would probably be sent out to fight us the second we show up."

"The best-laid plans of mice and men never survive contact with the enemy," Riful giggled. "Of course we'll be sure not to kill them, but there's always the possibility that they will try something that would somehow prevent Naruto from turning Staff into a second Pieta."

"I _was_ told by Kiera and Phina, that the other 20 or so warriors of the Organization want to defect. They haven't tried anything yet because they're scared that the Crimson Guard would be sent to kill them if they tried it."

"They needn't have worried," Raftela pointed out robotically, reminding those from Konoha of Shino. "Coming here to kill Naruto-Kun was our first priority and the handlers couldn't risk that mission being compromised by the distraction."

"True, but they probably didn't know that," Shikamaru rebutted. "Sometimes, the fear of something happening is the only motivation you need. I would probably bring at least some of the Crimson Guard with you. That'll make it clear to any would-be defectors that they don't have to worry about being executed by them. It would also lower enemy morale - significantly, I'm sure."

Neideen grinned naughtily, other ways to achieve such an effect coming to mind - such as sucking Naruto off in plain sight of the Organization.

"I also heard that the Organization is making another attempt at the soul link experiment, another pair of twins if my memory is right." Naruto looked at the new defectors and asked, "You ladies wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Intimately," Neideen cooed, a lewd grin spreading across her face, much to the exasperation of many. "Those two are just so cute~!"

"I… uh... see…" well, he wasn't going to judge her. After fucking Riful and Europa - two loli-looking awakened beings - plus Harja and little Teresa - though the last two _were_ against his will - he was in no place to judge Neideen. Hell, even _before_ that, he would have been in a terrible position to do so, because of that first time with Moegi! "If you were, uh, intimate with them does that mean you know what they're capable of?"

"Vaguely," Neideen replied with a nonchalant shrug. "They tried to keep it under wraps - presumably to keep you from getting that information - but, they appear to be like Alicia and Beth and the handlers even tended to boast that they were somehow better, despite being younger. I heard talk that they are capable of switching roles in an instant, though I never seen it. So I have no idea if that's just boasting or not. The twins, themselves, weren't very talkative about it. They were kinda… emotionless as well. It was honestly creepy, but in an oddly cute way. They weren't quiet after I ate them out, though~"

"It would be safer to assume the worst," Tsunade pointed out with an exasperated sigh, doing her damnedest to ignore that last part… and the flashbacks of Jiraiya. Seriously, if he were alive the old pervert would doubtlessly fall in love with that woman! "If these twins were indeed trained to be Alicia and Beth's replacements, it would be wise to treat them as being far stronger… and in a far worse mental state." She sighed again, before adding, "I... can't believe I'm saying this, but when push comes to shove, you might want to send the pervert out to seduce them or something."

The following evil giggle would haunt Tsunade's nightmares for the rest of her days…

"...We can also have Alicia and Beth themselves be there. Show the Organization how much the girls have improved _with_ emotions." Naruto smiled rather evilly at that as he looked at the twins in question. "They think emotions are weak? How about we show them otherwise."

Said twins perked up at that, _very_ much liking the idea.

"Looks like someone likes that idea." a grinning Helen stated the obvious.

"Can you blame them?" Naruto chuckled. "Never thought I'd say this, but they could use the revenge. Can you imagine the looks on their faces when the handlers find themselves facing not one, but _ten_ Alicias and Beths? They would shit themselves!"

More than a few people present shared a good laugh at the mental image.

"So, is there anything else we need to know about?" Moegi asked.

"If you find any men in black, kill them. They're the handlers. There's one or two men in black you all should be on the look for, though." Naruto then looked at Miranda, "Think you can give us the description on this Dae fellow you worked with?"

"He's missing half of his face." the Cynthia look-alike answered with a shrug. "He's the only one in the council with that disfigurement. If there is any candidate to who is making tng the youma and awakened beings, it'll be him. He's the one who brought all of us, sans Raftela, back to life."

The people from Konoha, in particular - Shizune and Tsunade, especially - didn't like the sound of that.

"What about the Elder?" Shikamaru asked. "What does he look like?"

"He's an old man," Clare answered with a shrug, "Rimuto is his name; and as for what he looks like: sparse silver hair, and prominent wrinkles on his head."

"He also has the habit of treating everyone as tools and doesn't care about the lives of anyone." Miria added with a hated scowl. "He is the type of person who wants the final results, not how it was made. As you can expect a lot of experiments of theirs had failed."

"Tch…" Tsunade scowled, "So we got a Danzo-esque person here. That's just great."

"He is also the one who tried to destroy our minds." Beth added. "He has said numerous times that it was okay to stamp out any and all emotions during our training."

"...yeah, Dae and Rimuto need to die." Naruto told everyone. "Speaking from experience here, but if they are allowed to escape then they'll just come back sometime later and cause more trouble. They _need_ to be put down."

Neither the ninja nor the locals present had any issues with that.

"If that's all, I think it's time to start getting ready," Miria pointed out, "we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

It didn't take long for Soleil to reappear on the outskirts of Morris in her awakened form with her mercenary company hitching a ride on her. She circled around the town, first, looking for a suitable landing spot and found one near the east gate. Predictably, her presence had caused a panic, though it was at least mitigated before it had started, thanks to Naruto, and quickly dealt with by the blond and several of his lovers.

And of course, the church of the twins had a prophecy handy for this as well… That being said, Neideen, Sistina, and Father Isaac were especially helpful in that endeavour, claiming that Soleil was given to Naruto from the Twin Goddesses, themselves, as a reward for agreeing to sire their children. The awakened being in question was thoroughly amused by the bullshit they were spouting, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and simply rolled with it.

Once that was out of the way, Naruto and several of his wives helped with the unloading. Scarlet was also given a chance to prove her worth and helped with the logistics, ensuring that the assault party would have all the supplies they needed… for now. She also had game plans ready for if and when any possible complications reared their ugly heads. Naruto was impressed, if nothing else - as was Miria, though she was far more grudgingly so. Needless to say, the redhead would be coming with to ensure that everything ran smoothly… and several awakened beings who would also be coming with looked to ensure that she'd also be _literally eaten alive_ if Scarlet tried to hurt their man.

The chances of that happening were nil, but as Naruto said long ago: even the strongest person in the world can be defeated by a baby in the right circumstances.

Being the smartest person Shikamaru was making contingency plans for contingency plans. And with the limited knowledge he was given on the areas of Staff, the Nara was planning a series of routes for the four teams to take. Team Samui was a member short, but they were still the leading team here. But Shikamaru was a better tactician, hence he was making the plans.

Of course there was one thing the Nara had to know.

"Naruto!"

Said blond stopped what he was doing and looked at Shikamaru from over the shoulder, "Yeah?"

"When are we heading out?"

The blond stared at him for a moment, then answered with, "Tomorrow. We'll move out when everyone is well rested. We can use this time to get some last minute training in as well."

"Why don't we leave at noon and set up camp about an hour or so away from Staff? We can then start up the siege in the morning." Shikamaru suggested. "It would give us plenty of time to rest by the time we get there, and we would be able to lay siege on Staff not long after."

Miria stared at the lazy foreigner and found herself surprised at how solid that suggestion sounded. "I like that idea, actually…"

Naruto chuckled in agreement with his wife. "I have to admit, his plan is a lot better than mine." he told Miria, before addressing Shikamaru once more, "Yeah, we can set out a noon and set up camp an hour away from Staff."

"I'll let the others know," Miria replied with a nod.

Naruto smiled and gave his sandy-brunette haired wife a loving kiss on the cheek before she went on her way. Miria giggled and gave him something nice to look at as she walked with an extra sway in her hips. Naruto appreciated the view, very, very much. Pushing his perverted thoughts aside for now, he walked up to the still-transformed Soleil as she lied down on her belly, waiting for her group and a few of Naruto's clones to unload the supplies from her back. "Hey, how you holding up?"

The draconic former Number 3 would have smile if she could and giggled. "I'm doing just fine, thank you," she replied. "I'm getting a bit hungry, though."

"We do have some artificial innards grown in the citadel. You can go get something to eat once you're unloaded." the young man told her with a gentle smile. Naruto then out his hand on her snout and rubbed her soothingly. "I wonder why you're okay with being treated as a pack mule. Even if you volunteered yourself to be one."

Soleil shrugged, "It was the easiest way to do things. It sure beats having to use horses all the time."

"More impressive _and_ practical, yeah," Naruto replied with a chuckle, "I can't argue with that. I just don't want you doing something you don't want to, if I can help it, so I had to ask."

"Sweet as ever, I see," Naruto heard Neideen giggle as she approached. "Truly, you are worthy of being the Champion of the Twins, my love~!"

Naruto chuckled and turned to see that the woman in question was garbed in her robes, once again, flanked by a similarly-garbed Sistina and several servants as she approached. Also with her were Lyesse, Harja, and little Teresa - all of whom were now wearing more simple outfits themed after the church. They had just recently started their internship and Neideen agreed to oversee their integration into the faith.

Elspeth, Samantha, Nissa, and all three of Luciela's daughters were also joining, though they were still back in the chapel. The same went for Damia; shockingly, _she_ of all people had also independently developed an Oedipus Complex of her own. Needless to say, Naruto was _not_ impressed to learn that she had been sucking him off in his sleep for weeks…

Well, at least it was easy to convince her and the others to join the church and stop that shit, even if the way he had to bribe them felt… dirty.

Viciously pushing those thoughts aside, Naruto greeted Neideen and his kids with a smile. "Hey, you three. How's the Church treating you?" he asked them, getting down on one knee with his arms spread open to hug them. They enthusiastically ran right into his arms.

"Neideen is a lovely and entertaining teacher," Harja giggled. "She has shown me so much about this faith and how everything works. Until she came along, I thought I'd be bored to tears!" Never in her young life had the young hybrid thought she'd be so happy to be wrong about something!

"Neideen has a way of… making things interesting." Naruto told his daughter with a chuckle, "She _is_ also known as Saint Nymphetamina too. So she has a lot of sway in the church."

"Oh, I taught them all about that," Neideen giggled.

"And then some?"

"And then some." the eye-patch wearing woman confirmed with a grin. "They're having a lot of fun there now."

"Uh… right. Just make sure they don't get themselves in trouble," Naruto replied nervously.

"I'll do my best," Neideen chuckled nervously. "They are your kids, after all, and you left me with quite a few of them."

Chortling, Naruto stopped hugging his kids and stood up. Then he walked over to the Saint and whispered into her ear, "You can have some 'fun' with Harja and Little Teresa if you want. They're the naughtier ones, after all."

Neideen grinned evilly at that. "Noted~!" she chirped.

Then he withdrew and gave the Divine Oracle and Saint a friendly smile. "So, now that you're no longer part of the Organization, what are you ladies planning to do - apart from the obvious of course. Retire from being warriors? Anything like that?"

"I would love to retire and become a Champion of the Twins, full time," Neideen giggled. "Possibly make a few _dozen_ kids with you while I'm at it… after a proper wedding, of course~!"

"Once the Organization is taken care of, we'll get you that wedding." Naruto told her with a chuckle and a wide smile. Then he looked to Sistina, "And what about you? Are you planning on retiring as a warrior?"

"I don't mind the idea, admittedly," she replied. "But, I'm more inclined to keep myself sharp… maybe volunteer as Neideen's personal bodyguard."

"It wouldn't hurt." said woman smiled warmly at Sistina, "You have _no_ idea how many men think they can get lucky because I'm a pervert. I'm _perverted_ , damn it - not a whore… uh... Well… not anymore, at least..." Neideen out a tired sigh and sheepish chuckle. "A certain someone _did_ make me unable to even look at other men, now, after all~!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, as well. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself~!"

"Yes… you _surely_ enjoyed yourself." A jealous Miria said with a look of annoyance as she returned to her husband's side after seeing that harlot talking to him. "I've informed the captains; they're getting everyone ready to move out." she told Naruto. "As soon as they have their equipment we can start moving." She then gave Naruto a flat look. "Kiba's also confirmed that Cassandra's not the only one among her unit that you got pregnant. Chloe, Uranus, and Raftela are as well."

"...oh." Naruto blinked owlishly at that. He smelt that Cassandra was pregnant. He must have not noticed Chloe, Uranus and Raftela were as well, since he was a little busy fucking their asses into their mattresses. Arousal can distract a person from things like that. "When I checked on them, one thing tended to lead to another." He chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I was too lost in the heat of the moment, last time to notice…"

"You're going to have some kids, yourself," Sistina pointed out. "As a direct result of you and Moegi kidnapping Naruto a couple nights ago… and the drug you took in particular, you're going to have triplets. You and Moegi are due to conceive this Wednesday." She then gave Naruto an impish grin. "Congratulations!"

"...Your foresight is pretty damn cool." he told her with a wide grin. Then his mind regestured what she said before mentioning the triplets. "Wait a minute…" he snapped his gaze to a suddenly nervous Miria, "...you _drugged_ me?!"

"Moegi drugged you!" Miria was quick to throw her partner in crime under the bus. "I had nothing to do with that! She's referring to the drug I took to induce ovulation!"

"You _do_ know I can sense when you lie, right?" Naruto flatly told her. "And guess who lied at the start."

"Someone's been naughty~!" Harja singingly said, before giggling in amusement. "Shall I spank Auntie Miria for you, Papa~?"

"You stay out of this!" the sandy brunette squawked,

"No." the blond said with a shake of his head. Then, he gave his wife an evil grin. "I can think of worse things than that."

"L-like what?" For the first time in decades, Miria suddenly wanted her mommy.

"No sex for a month. Or cuddling. I can think of even worse things as well. Like making you fight Yami-Naruto, at full power, all by yourself."

"I'll be good," she squeaked, suddenly white as a sheet.

"Oh, go easy on her," Neideen giggled. "She just really wanted a baby."

"By _drugging_ me." he pointed out.

"It was an aphrodisiac," Sistina rebutted. "Her and Moegi's intentions were to ensure that you had the energy to take them both on."

"If I can fight for three damn days, non-stop, then I can take both Miria and Moegi on after pounding a literal army of women. They didn't have to drug me." He frowned both confusion and discomfort. "Also, I _was_ drugged in the past. It was a lethal one if it stayed too long in the bloodstream. And there were a couple of others who tried drugging my food when I was younger. The thought brings up bad memories."

"I… didn't mean to open an old wound like that," Miria muttered, looking ashamed of herself.

Naruto sighed again and pulled her into a hug. "That is mainly my fault as well. I never _did_ tell anyone about that. It's not even in my autobiography. Just don't do it again, okay?" he paused for a moment, and looked thoughtful. "What kind of drug did you use on me anyway?"

"As Sistina pointed out, it was an aphrodisiac," Miria explained. "Long story short, it increases your sex drive."

Naruto perked up at that."Oh… so that's why I was so damn horny." He chuckled. "Well, I suppose I can make an exception in this case… and any other cases you use an aphrodisiac on me~!" he reached down and grabbed Miria's butt, drawing a pleased squawk from her. "You _are_ planning to use that on me again, aren't you?" he asked, before leaning in and making Miria mewl as he nibbled her ear.

"I wasn't, at the moment," she admitted with a heavy blush. "I wanted to make sure the drug I took had worked first. Apparently, it did..." She then turned upon feeling Harja and Teresa's gazes upon her. To her horror, they were beet red and smiling with amusement, a twinkle that simply _did not belong_ appearing in their eyes. She hugged Naruto to herself and gave the girls a flat look. "Don't you _fucking_ dare!"

Lyesse's jaw dropped at the implication, looking at her half-sisters in shock. To her and Miria's immeasurable discomfort, they simply giggled mischievously at that. Much to Naruto's chagrin, he could sense that Neideen, Sistina and even Soleil were thoroughly entertained this turn of events.

"I'll do my best to keep them out of trouble," Neideen assured rolling her eye in mild exasperation as she tried very had to hide her amusement. Of course _she_ would be entertained by this! "They are his kids, though, so no promises."

"Good luck with that. And I _really_ mean that. They're a handful." Naruto told her, rubbing Miria's back comfortingly. Then he looked at his wife and groped her butt again with amusement, "You wanna go somewhere private and snuggle? It seems like you need it."

"That and a stiff drink," Miria sighed. "I'm not pregnant yet, so that shouldn't be an issue…"

"We still have some barrels of local ale in the winery." he told her. "We can get you a pint or two."

* * *

Several hours later, after Naruto doted on Miria for a bit and Soleil got something to munch on in more ways than one, the three of them and several others were gather together in the bailey; they were all geared up and Soleil was transformed with several supplies tied down on her back. Thankfully, the citadel was a rather big castle, so they still had some wiggle room, even with the giant, motherfucking dragon in the middle of it all.

"...That is one big dragon."a wide eyed Kiba pointed out. Soleil was so damn big he had to crane his head back just so he could look up. She wasn't as big as say, Gamabunta, or Tsunade's slug, Katsuyu, but her size was nothing to sneeze at. "How does a little thing like her turn into something that big?!"

"Awakened beings, when they transform, can come in various sizes and they can resemble animals as well as you can see with Soleil. " Naruto told him, gesturing to the transformed woman in question. "I once saw an awakened being as tall as a house. Riful's awakened form is taller than this entire citadel. I never seen what Betty can turn into, but she told me hers is basically a giant slug with a shit ton of tentacles and teeth. Glissa, meanwhile, just... kinda turns green and grows metal plates on her arms and legs and looks like an elf. And those are just examples."

"I… I see." Kiba _slowly_ edged away from Agatha, who had a rather disturbing smile on her face. He knew she was an awakened being, but if she could transform into something _that_ big, then he is going to be full of _**NOPE**_! He'd rather stay far away from something who could eat him whole… especially when they start grinning like _that_ at him. He'd rather take on someone who could take chunks out of him instead.

"Aw… are you scared of me~?" Agatha mockingly asked him.

"I'm scared of the way you're looking at me," he deadpanned. "I'm no chopped liver."

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about that." Agatha then made the disturbing imagery of licking her lips hungrily. And her eyes changed from their brown to demonic gold, complete with vertical irises. Lastly, her hair began to defy gravity as the locks slithered around her like snakes.

"Oh, stop teasing him, Aga-Chan," Naruto chuckled amusedly. He had to admit the scared look on his friends face was funny. "Are you hungry? Is that why you're doing this? Or are you doing it just for shits and giggles?"

"The last option." the brunette answered her mate as her features turned to normal. She gave the Uzumaki Patriarch an 'innocent' smile and added, "I saw the way he's been looking at us. I figured it wouldn't hurt to remind him just _what we are_."

"I already _know_ what you are." Kiba retorted. "I'm just wondering _how_ you people can disguise yourselves so well."

"Agatha's 'human form' is what she used to look like when she was a hybrid, minus the silver eyes and the hair she would share with the others." Naruto informed the Inuzuka heir. "It's not that hard blending in with the locals. They wouldn't know Agatha was an awakened being when she's being looked at."

"One of the many benefits if you ask me." the brunette said with a nonchalant shrug. "It's almost as if I was human again. And then my hunger for innards reminds me of what I am." she shrugged again, "It's not all bad though."

"Anyway," Naruto said, clearing his throat, "before we all get sidetracked any further, Soleil is going to carry us to the Northern Region." he gestured to the skeletal dragon in question, "There, Anastasia will guide us to this secret pathway, and we'll use that to get as close to Staff as possible before setting up camp to attack in the morning. Any questions?"

"Are you going to transform? Hinata told me that you can fly and you can make platforms for people to stand on." Shino said, "No disrespect intended towards Soleil, but she doesn't seem big enough to carry us all _and_ the supplies."

"I was considering it," Naruto replied with a nod. "My ability to fly, and those 'platforms' is directly tied to my Six Paths Sage Mode; but, I would stand out like a beacon if I were to use that form. Instead I'll be using Hiraishin, to fetch everyone else when we get there. That way, the wives I have who are coming with will have a chance to give their kids some last-minute attention. Miria and Robin will also be coming with to oversee everyone unpacking and setting up camp. Anastasia will be coming with as well, to serve as our guide."

"Sounds like a plan." Kiba sighed, then he looked to Shikamaru, "What's your take on this, Shikamaru?"

"I don't have enough information to make any sound judgements." the genius replied with closed eyes and a sigh, "But the plan to make camp a mile away from this 'Organization' was my idea. And leaving behind some of us so Soleil won't get tired out so fast is also a good call. So, I'm not unsatisfied yet." he opened his eyes and gave his friend a look, "All that needs knowing now is who is coming with, excluding who was already mentioned."

"Your teams," Naruto clarified, "As well as the other ninja. Squad 10 and the remnants of Team Gai are going to be placed under the command of Samui." Said blonde gave a respectful bow as Naruto gestured towards her. "Team Konohamaru and the remnants of Squad 8 will be working under Omoi." The young man in question nodded. "I'll be using Hiraishin to hop back and forth. Anastasia, Miria, Robin and Soleil all have the seal on them. I'll also be sending a clone with you, just in case anything comes up, while I make sure everything's in order, here."

"I will also come with to keep an eye on the ten of you," Priscilla added stepping forth with a distrusting look in her eye.

"Fair enough," Naruto sighed with a chuckle. "Just don't be too hard on them. They're scared shitless of you after I told them how strong you are."

"They should be," Priscilla gloated, a satisfied grin on her face. "I won't cause a fuss if they don't."

Chuckling with amusement at his girl's gloating, Naruto couldn't help but shake his head. Then he saw the analytic look on Shikamaru's face, and he _knew_ that the Nara was thinking of ways of restraining the young woman. And was probably thinking of backup plans _for_ backup plans _for_ those plans.

"They know better, Priss." Naruto told her, "Besides, they're some of the few people I trust in Konoha. I _know_ they won't cause trouble."

"You have that much faith in them?" Priscilla asked him with a arched brow.

"Yes." the answer was simple and to the point. It was filled with so much belief and trust that it honestly touched the ninja from Konoha - Moegi, especially.

"We'll see how worthy they are of that faith, then," the brunette replied with a smile and a nod.

"Soleil," the dragon in question perked up at being addressed by Naruto, who looked up at her from over the shoulder. "Are you ready to move out?"

Soleil nodded affirmatively and replied with, "All they need to do is hop on and I'll be on my way."

Naruto nodded, before producing a shadow clone and turning to the people planning to go with. "You heard the lady, it's time to get going."

The ninja present all gave him a salute, before dashing forth and hopping onto Soleil's back, soon followed by Naruto's clone, Priscilla, Robin, and Anastasia. Miria was the last one to do so, after giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. He gave her one back and watched as Soleil took off after everyone got themselves settled in. He noted, with some amusement, that Priscilla sat between the legs of his clone, with Miria and Moegi both found and arm to cling onto.

His clone was going to be sexually frustrated to hell and back. He just knew it. Mainly because Priscilla was grinding her ass against his crotch. And with the smug as hell smile on the brunette's face, she knew it too.

Once they were heading to the North, Naruto looked to Agatha and asked. "Do you have anything you want to do while we wait?"

"I'm good," Agatha replied with an amused grin. "I'll probably just get something to eat. I'm feeling a little hungry."

"Alright, I'll see you around then." he gave the woman a playful swat on the rear as he parted ways with her. He had a few people he had to see. And _wanted_ to see. He also needed to make sure Neideen wasn't corrupting his kids _too_ much… though he wasn't holding his breath. This was _Neideen_ he was thinking here.


	31. Chapter 31

The atmosphere in the Organization's Headquarters was tense and bleak - far more so than usual. Before he was found and killed, Ingmar managed to get them the information that the Lord of Morris was preparing for an assault on Staff. Not only that, eleven of their own warriors went missing enmass! And to add on to that, many of their stronger warriors, such as Winged Anastasia, Blood-Eye Miata, Shadow Hunter Nina, and just _recently_ the Numbers 3 and 5, Audrey and Rachel have gone missing as well! That was unacceptable!

Now, they only had Numbers 1, 2, 4 and 9 among the single digits! Including everyone else, they only had 29 and not enough graduated trainees to replace them. They would have to cut corners again. There were plenty of incidents that required them to send out under-trained warriors onto the field. But, that had a tendency to end badly. The first time they had to do that was replacing the Lost Generation, thereby resulting in Riful. But that was a long time ago in a bygone era that hardly anyone remembers.

The more recent ones that required them to cut corners were Luciela's awakening during the failed Soul Link experiment - her awakening had almost destroyed the Organization and killed over half of her generation. The other was Hysteria's little playdate known now as the Rockwell Hill Massacre. Though they were ultimately able to bounce back, three out of every five warriors they'd deployed thereafter awakened and half of the rest up and died. And lastly, the war in the North was meant to be them purging their forces of any troublemakers. Instead, that meddlesome brat came and bailed them out, getting them to swear fealty to him. And not only that, he removed the awakened being army that Isley assembled by himself!

He was a menace to their plans and efforts. Plain and simple. He needed to be removed, and Dae was fast at work, doing his own little thing with the awakened corpses they'd been collecting over the years. Rimuto sighed heavily, as he awaited that man's progress report.

The doors to the meeting chamber opened to reveal a stressed-looking Rubel. "Ah, I was expecting you to take longer," Rimuto commented. "Have you found what our headcount is?"

"We have 29 warriors, currently," Rubel replied. "Camilla will take at _least_ ten days to return. She's the last one on the field we can account for… aside from the Crimson Guard, of course. We've also managed to scrape together 40 trainees with at least some degree of competence. The remaining girls have been evacuated to the shelters. With our garrison and… unmentionables accounted for, that would be a combined force of 519 soldiers currently in Staff."

"Make that a force of 528," a familiar voice said behind him. Dae walked in with a proud grin on his face, that came off as really disturbing due to him missing half of it, as he said, "granted, calling them soldiers would be a stretch, but the prototypes are a success. All we need to do is release them when needed."

"Good." Rimuto had a bland, inexpressive look on his face. "Once this is over we will have to prepare a new generation of warriors from scratch, once more. Perhaps we can graft the flesh and blood of this Naruto into one of our 'volunteers', after he has been dealt with."

"It would be hard to say," Dae said with a shrug, "despite what he is capable of doing, he is still human, after all." The bad scientist rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "However, it _would_ be interesting to see if we can get our hands on a few volunteers from his continent. Maybe try breeding a strapping, young lad or two with some local women and see what happens..."

Rimuto quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion. "A tempting idea." he leaned against the table and closed his eyes, " But let's deal with our more prominent threat before attempting anything like that." He opened his eyes and looked at Rubel. "Do we know where this invasion is coming from?"

"Not at the moment," the bald man said. "However, due to the North being more defenseless in comparison to the West and South, we can assume that is the most likely direction we are to be invaded from - especially considering that Winged Anastasia has gone missing." He tilted his hat and smiled in amusement. "It would be safer to assume the worst and act as though she is now on the Ladykiller's side. That said, she patrolled the region where that secret path is located, so fortifying that area in particular would be the wisest course of action."

Rimuto considered the bald man's words for a moment. Then he gave him a satisfied nod. "See that it is done. A small force of fifty should suffice."

Rubel tilted his head. "Fifty? Surely a little more can be spared."

"We need all the tools we can get to stay here to fight off the main bulk of this rebellion. Fifty of our men will suffice in slowing them down. Or if we're lucky, wound the Ladykiller himself."

"You're not sending any of our warriors?" One of the other men in black in the Council room asked with intrigue.

"The Ladykiller has Awakened Beings under his banner." Rimuto pointed out. "We need the warriors to hold back and prepare to fight them after his forces have been softened." The Elder leaned back and thought about it. "However, ten of those fifty should be from among our unmentionables. Furthermore, the narrow space will provide for a nice choke point. Send them in front and have a phalanx, armed with those specialized shields and pikes, formed in the chasm to fend off anyone who gets past them." The shields and pike heads were made from the same material that was used to create the specialized armour the Crimson Guard is wearing. With them defending that choke point, they would be an almost impenetrable wall. "I also want you to arm the forty trainees with shields and pikes of their own," Rimuto barked. "They are to serve as a second wave in the event that the Ladykiller's forces rout the defenders of either entryway. Be sure that the men defending the other two are also similarly armed. Have archers on standby to man the battlements when needed and prepare the ships in the even that we must evacuate. If we are to cut our losses, then so be it, but we are not going without a fight."

* * *

Letting out a heavy, tired sigh, Naruto as he watched comings and goings in the chapel with an amused smile. He has no idea how long it would take Soleil to get to the North in her awakened form, but he suspected it would take around three to four hours. Maybe more depending on the weather. That being said, he wanted to make sure his kids were doing well. Having just finished seeing how Karui and Nalani were doing a few minutes ago, he decided to come here.

He had to say, though, that Cassandra was getting along with them even better than he thought she would; the woman was nothing short of a natural. She deserves some happiness… maybe he'll get her a gift. He wondered if she happened to like cats. If nothing else it wouldn't hurt to ask. And speaking of cats he'll have to see if he can get Irene one. She adores them… not to mention he wanted to see the seemingly emotionless woman break character and gush over how cute it was. Cassandra had not noticed he was in the building yet. Neither did anyone else for that matter. Taking a moment to look around, Naruto tried looking for Neideen. If he found her then he found his more…impressionable kids, like Harja and Little Teresa. He wanted to make sure the Saint wasn't being overwhelmed by them. Hopefully Sistina was helping the one-eyed woman out.

But first, he had to be on the lookout for the scapegoat. What was his name again…? Ah! That's right, the kid's name was Garth. He found the brat rather quickly, sitting in a corner with a scowl. The monk's robes looked completely out of place on the boy. Not only were they two sizes too big, but Garth's battle scars and expression were not helping. He was apparently known as Garth the Gnarled, due to the three battle scars on his face and several more hidden by his robes. He truly did have a shockingly similar face, though; the boy almost looked like a scrawny, older version of William.

He appeared to be in his late teens, maybe early twenties, with a round face, deep, cerulean eyes and golden hair of identical shades to Naruto's. There was a scar on his left cheek, one going from the right side of his upper lip on down to his chin, and a third on his right eyebrow. If what Father Isaac said about Garth was true, then he killed his own family and is using the church as a shelter. The fucker has a lot of negative emotions around him as well. So he's most likely up to no good. Naruto had to physically stop himself when he felt some more than questionable intentions coming off of him in waves when Harja came into view, passing by the boy and smiling at him politely. Then, her eyes met Naruto's and she beamed, dashing forth and glomping her daddy with a giggle.

"Woah, there," Naruto chuckled as he caught her, "you might hurt yourself, honey."

"Sorry," she giggled and leaned back to give him a bright smile. "I'm just surprised to see you here is all!"

"What? Is it a crime for me to come check on you?" he teased her, before giving his daughter a peck on the cheek.

Harja giggled and shook her head. "It's just that you're busy with that campaign of yours, and I thought you left with your new pet."

"Soleil's a little more than just a pet, honey," Naruto chuckled. Then he put an arm around Harja's shoulder and guided her away to somewhere a little more private; he gave his daughter a look over. He narrowed his eyes with confusion and scratched the side of his head in wonder. "Is it just me or did you get a growth spurt overnight?" he asked. She was taller than he remembered.

"I've been doing a bit of growing since you got back from Konoha," she giggled. "You've just been rather busy lately. I don't blame you."

"But I saw you with Neideen, Little Teresa and Lyesse not long ago. You weren't this tall." he pointed out. Indeed, the Riful-look-alike _had_ grown in height. It must have been half an hour, but she was at his waist. Now she was at his shoulder. Well, all things considered, he was absolutely stumped. Then again Harja wasn't human - not completely at least; her Awakened Being side must be kicking in and increasing her growth rate into gear. At least, he _thought_ that was it. He wasn't a medical expert. "Well...I'll just chalk it up to a growth spurt. You're not a normal person, so it's rather obvious that the normal rules don't apply to you."

Harja quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're not going to make a scene over this?"

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. "Nope. What would be the point? We already know you and your brother and sisters age physically and mentally faster than other children. Although…" he trailed off with a thoughtful look.

"...although?" she prompted.

"You looking older could your, uh… complicated 'side' influencing you as a result of…" he paused to make sure no one was eavesdropping or looking in their direction, "fucking me."

Harja blushed. "Uh… maybe? It certainly is for Teresa, according to Sistina. It's why she's been quite ravenous as of late. In the woman's words, her body is going, 'Oh, shit, there's something growing in me!' and as a result, it's trying to adapt, hence her heightened appetite."

"Well, either that or you're at the age where your body needs to adapt to the amount of yoki flowing through it. You have enough of it to nearly rival Riful after all."

Harja blinked at that before she looked at him with flat eyes. "You're just spouting bullshit now aren't you?" she cursed.

Naruto didn't mind. He swore at times himself. "It's a possibility - your biology is a mix of human and Awakened Being. My 'bullshit' is a very real possibility." he looked around again and found they were in a hallway. No one was around. "Let's go somewhere else... preferably where no one else is." Naruto suggested, then he looked at his daughter and added, "what do you think?"

"I'm fine with that," Harja replied with a friendly smile.

"Alright. Where is the most likely place no one would go…?" he mused to himself, a thoughtful frown on his face. He's been in the chapel a few times but he never explored it.

"Oh, I know plenty~!" Harja chirped playfully.

"I can't help but think you've been up to something…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Nothing they didn't deserve, I promise," she teased.

"Uh-huh…" he didn't believe her for a second. Then he reached down and grabbed her butt through her robes. She fucked him against his will, so in his eyes what he was doing right now was fair game. "Come on, lead the way."

Her cheeks turned bright red in an instant and she nodded. Gesturing to a hallway to their right, she made a beeline for it and said, "t-this way."

Allowing the beet red girl lead him down the corridor Naruto studied her face as he went from simply grabbing her butt, to kneading and caressing it. She was visibly enjoying every bit of it while using her limited knowledge of the daily patterns of the people here to avoid them and any awkward questions they may have by extension. Naruto was nothing if not impressed. His daughter learned quickly.

In about five or so minutes, they reached their destination - an out-of-the-way storage closet. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, "A storage room? Really?" he said, looking at her as if she should have known better. "What makes you think no one would come here to get a mop or bucket?"

"This is the backup," Harja replied, "where they keep extras in the event that one of the items in the others gets lost or broken. They're well-stocked at the moment. I've been checking them pretty regularly, just in case."

"I see." he looked at the storage door and went to open it. She was telling the truth, there was a lot of brushes, mops, buckets and other utensils stored in there. And there was plenty of space for a couple of people to fit inside as well. Smiling devilishly, Naruto looked at Harja, squeezed her rump firmly and pulled her inside with him. He closed the door behind them and slapped on a seal to conceal the noises, chakra and yoki usage from the inside. No one would be able to hear them from the outside, but _they_ would be able to hear the outsiders from inside. "So…" he said, crossing his arms after putting on the seal "Just in case of what?"

Harja giggled. "Just in case you needed to uphold your end of a few bargains you made with my sisters, of course~!"

Naruto groaned in exasperation as he felt his pants tighten. That traitorous, little son of a bitch between his legs _really_ needed to learn what _forbidden territory_ was, damn it! Then again, he'd groped her already and she liked it, so he's one to talk. "I appreciate the effort," he said, sincerely. At least she was looking out for him. That was nice.

"Harja," Naruto said.

The brunette tilts her head to the side with a look of expectancy. "Hmm?"

"Do you want to know how I show my appreciation to Riful?" Harja cocked her head to the side. She wasn't ignorant; not in the slightest; but she didn't know how her daddy showed Mommy his appreciation. So, out of pure curiosity than anything else, Harja nodded.

He then surprised the brunette by cupping her cheek and giving her a peck on the lips. But, then, that peck turned into a full-on kiss… Then, his tongue found its way between her lips before he even knew it… then, she let out a yelp as he hugged her towards him. When he withdrew, Harja was struggling to breathe as she clenched her thighs together. She was dripping wet! She then yelped once more as Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to the ground, before coming down on top of her and nipping at her neck. His hands roamed her body, groping her now-sizeable breasts, before slipping down to the hem of her robe and lifting it up to cup her sex. She gasped pleasantly, feeling his hand caressing her in a place she thought he'd never touch again.

"You look so much like Riful now, you know that?" he growled huskily into her ear. "Aside from having my eyes, you're a carbon copy of her teenaged form. Turn to your awakened form, I want to see it in its full glory."

"W-what?!" Harja was understandably alarmed. "But wouldn't that bring Cassandra and Neideen's attention to this very storage room? B-besides, I don't think I'll be able to fit."

"Nope. I put up a seal that blocks out all sound, and yoki and chakra usages from getting out of this room." he chuckled into her ear. "As for you fitting inside? Well, I _can_ put up another seal to make this room expand. If you want to that is." he trailed off, giving her time to make the choice herself.

"O-okay," she said with a shy smile. "My awakened form is about the same size as Mommy's by the way."

Naruto nodded and gave Harja another long, heated kiss that she just _melted_ into, before getting up and placing a seal, expanding the room to accommodate someone of that size. The poor brunette was too busy basking in the orgasm he'd just given her to notice, at first. Naruto looked back to his daughter and couldn't keep himself from chuckling in amusement at her silly, little grin if his life depended on it.

"C'mon, you - get up and lemme see your awakened form," he told her with a look of mild impatience, but with a _lot_ of amusement. When she didn't say anything the blond sighed and opted to wait. He wasn't going to be an ass. He has enough patience.

Harja blinked owlishly, finally recovering from the sexual high. "U-um… can you repeat what you said earlier?" she asked, giving Naruto a sheepish look.

"You can transform into your awakened form now," he told her with an amused smile. "The room's big enough to accommodate the size of your awakened form," he added, spreading his arms around in a wide gesture to bring Harja's attention to the modified storage room.

The awakened hybrid looked around and gawked in wonder at her daddy's feat, before giggling and nodding. Then, her yoki spiked and her eyes glowed orange as her entire physique seemed to unravel within her robes and slipped out of them as a mass of black ribbons; then, she reformed in a more 'mature' version of her old awakened form. She had breasts for one. And she had more curves to signify the maturity her body has gone through. But other than that, she still looks the same.

"You _do_ look a lot like Riful now," Naruto told his daughter with a proud smile. "If not for the different colour scheme, I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference!" then he bent his knees and leapt up onto one of the ribbons that were close to her 'body' and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's honestly scary how alike you and Riful are in looks."

Harja giggled, her voice bearing a metallic tinge as she leered at him and asked, "is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me~?" For the life of her, she simply couldn't resist.

Naruto couldn't help but be amused, "Really? You're using that lame pick-up line?" he asked her with a wide grin. He surprised the transformed girl by kissing her on the cheek. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to tease me, Har-ja~" he teased, before surprising the heck out of her by slipping behind to grab hold of her breasts.

"Oh~!" she cooed, staring down at his hands before giggling. "Noted~!" She then placed her hands on his and let the ribbons holding her up slacken so that she could bring him gently down to the ground, before shifting back to her human form and rubbing her ass up to him.

"Hmmm~" he groaned, "You have your mother's ass." He gave her a playful swat on the rear and kneaded it, drawing an adorable squeak from Harja. "I fucked it plenty of times to know it by heart~ You definitely have it, Harja~"

"O-oh~? Is there anything else I inherited from mother?" she asked, looking at Naruto from over her shoulder.

"From a physical standpoint: you got _everything_ from her, except the eyes. Those you got from me." then he pressed his erection into the crack of her ass and ground against it harshly. "But, let's see if you inherited your mother's hunger for cock and cum~" he gave her another swat on the ass and added, "If you do this, I _might_ fuck you silly…"

Harja enthusiastically dropped to her knees and stared him in the eyes as she undid the zipper to his trousers, fished out his dick and licked his member from base to tip. "I'll do everything in my power to make you happy Daddy~!" she whispered. "Anything you want, I'll give it to you~!"

"If you're willing to give me anything I want," he grabbed her by the scalp and forced Harja to take his prick down her throat, "then gobble my dick and suck the cum out of me! Your mother likes doing it! So let's see if you're as good as her!"

Harja gagged at first but obediently started to bob her head, licking the underbelly of his cock as she did her damnedest to give her daddy a worthy performance. She jerked what wouldn't fit with one hand and fondled his balls with the other, humming in delight as she serviced him. Remembering what he was told about being seen as an Alpha by her youma half, Naruto laid down the law for her. "From now on, whenever we're together like this, you're to call me 'Master' understand?"

She hummed positively, not stopping in her attempt to please her daddy, her _master_ and shivered in delight at the command.

"Also," he added, growling in pleasure when Harja slurped around his meatstick _hard_ , "whenever I call you 'cock slut' or… or 'cock gobbler' you're to drop to your knees and do what you're doing now, only you're to do everything in your power to please me. Got it?!"

Again, Harja obediently hummed in confirmation, now doubling her efforts to make him cum. She giggled in delight upon feeling him throb in appreciation. Naruto groaned pleasurably, massaging her scalp.

"Good girl," he praised, feeling himself getting close. "Keep it up and I will give you a nice, little reward~!"

Hearing that, Harja gleefully tripled her pace. She tightened her grasp on her daddy's thick rod and sped up her jerking. At the same time, she tightened her lips around the thick shaft and made her sucking and slurping more obscene. She wasn't an expert by any means; this was the first time she ever did something like this. And what's more it was consensual! So she wasn't raping her daddy! Now was her chance to show him that she _was_ a good girl!

"Fuck, here it comes!" Naruto groaned, feeling his balls starting to churn. "Don't waste a drop!" Then, with a grunt, he blew his load right inside her waiting gob. Harja shuddered pleasurably, feeling her loins burning at the feel of his hot seed being pumped into her mouth. She eagerly gulped it down with everything she had, obeying his command to the letter. Naruto was legitimately impressed, she knew it, as not even a single drop of his sizeable load escaped her lips.

Harja giggled, withdrawing only when the last remnants of her daddy's discharge had been emptied into her hungry gob. She looked up and licked her lips, smiling shyly as her cheeks burned a bright red. Naruto's dick was now painfully hard; she just looked so cute! Harja yelped and giggled when the blond pushed her to the ground before going down on top of her.

Naruto had to be quick about this though. The longer they stay in the storage room the higher the chances that someone would be sent to find them. And he did not fancy his chances. Lining the bulbous head of his dick against her quivering folds, Naruto rubbed against her vulva, drawing a cute little mewl from the rapidly-aged girl. Then he slammed into her tight little cunt, stretching out her vaginal walls to the absolute limit and filling her to the brim with his bitch-breaking cock. Harja felt the air leave her lungs; her eyes teared up as they rolled to the back of her skull; her mouth opened in a silent, but pleasure filled scream, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Then he slowly withdrew from her tight as fuck cootch and started pounding Harja as fast as humanly possible.

The girl didn't stand a chance. She came instantly, her arms wrapping around her daddy in a tight embrace and her ankles locking behind him. Naruto grunted in exertion at the feel of her inner walls clamping down upon him. He powered through her orgasm and kept plowing her. The sound of flesh pounding flesh echoed throughout the chamber, Harja's melodious wails soon mixed with the lewd squelching of her dripping cunt. The tables truly had turned. She was completely at his mercy - just as he was at hers, the first time around. Naruto grunted once more at the feel of his daughter's previous orgasm being followed by yet another. The way her young body tried to milk him for his seed, to try so desperately at making him bust a nut right inside her forbidden babymaker, drove him nearly mad!

His breathing became shallow, his thrusts more erratic. He was close. Mashing his lips against hers and hugging his daughter close Naruto slammed into Harja with a guttural moan as he sent a massive, mighty torrent of his thrice-blessed, incestuous seed directly into her womb. Spurt after hot, copious, potent spurt flooded her honeypot, sticking to her inner walls like syrup as her daddy instinctively tried to give Harja an inbred sibling. When Naruto withdrew and looked his daughter in the eye, he saw that she was both utterly shocked, but starstruck. She was straight up _in love_ with him; it was undeniable, now. Despite knowing _damn well_ that this would immeasurably complicate their relationship, Naruto couldn't help but smile. If nothing else, it was his responsibility to ensure his baby girl ended up with a good man…

" _If you want something done right, do it yourself,"_ an impish, feminine giggled in the back of her head. He _knew_ who that was… Naruto chuckled, giving his daughter a peck on the forehead, before gently pulling out. Oh, damn it; even the way she cooed when he did that was just too adorable!

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "Let's get you cleaned up, eh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Soleil and the others that went with her, the clone was busy utilizing Sage Mode and was busy spreading his senses in order to make sure they would arrive hidden and unexpected. And so far the clone was able to sense a lot of movement in the East - he wasn't close enough to get a good read on their emotions and he didn't want to use Kurama's purified yoki either since it would give them away. But he was able to tell that the people he was sensing were moving to the North.

"It looks like the Organization's caught wind on what we're doing!" the clone yelled to Miria, Priscilla and Moegi through the beating wind. "There's a lot of movement in the East and quite a bit of them are moving to the North as I speak!"

"Do you know how many?" Miria asked back, having to yell over the beating wind as well; if the Organization caught wind this early then would their planned assault be in jeopardy? Would they have to fall back and find another direction with which to strike from?!

The clone furrowed his brow as he focused on the group that was specifically moving to the North. "...there's fifty of them. No… make that, ninety. And…" his brow creased even further as he tried to make sense of what he's sensing. "...if my senses are right, then, fifty of them are either awakened beings, youma… or…"

"...I don't like where this is going." a deeply frowning Moegi said.

"...or they're sending a mixture of warriors and trainees there." Naruto confirmed the strawberry blonde's thoughts, "At least ten of them are among the forty up ahead. The last forty are lagging behind."

"Fifty up front, forty behind…" Miria said; she closed her eyes and exhaled. "Let's hope they're not trainees or warriors."

"If they are, then I'll give them the chance to lay down their arms." the clone reassured his wife. "If they don't then I'll _make_ them, but I won't kill them."

"How far out are they?" Soleil asked, overhearing the conversation. "Will we need to find a new landing spot?"

"They're at _least_ a day or two behind us." the clone replied. "We got time. When I went to get her, Anastasia told me there is a town that is rumoured to have been built purposely to hide a secret entrance to the Organization."

"We should head there then, right?" Moegi asked.

"It's an option. But like I said: they're a day or two behind us. We have the speed advantage thanks to Soleil." the clone yelled back in response.

"Keep an eye on their movements," Miria shouted. "We'll see if our plans need to be changed and act accordingly."

"Way ahead of you, honey!" the clone told the sandy-brunette with a smile. "I'll tell you if anything's happening."

With that, Soleil soared on towards their destination.

* * *

Back in Morris, Naruto and Harja went their separate ways without anyone suspecting a thing. She blushed and giggles as he gave her a goodbye peck on the forehead and scurried off to find Neideen.

Then, Naruto heard Sistina giggle behind him, hugging the man from behind and whispering into his ear. "She's due to conceive in two days, you naughty boy~!"

Naruto sighed in exasperation as his traitorous dick became hard at the thought. _'Down boy; you had your fun!'_ Taking another breath he looked at the point-eared woman and asked in a low whisper, "Will Garth still take the fall?"

Sistina was aware of the plan, thanks to the Twin Goddesses informing her upon her arrival in the chapel with Neideen. "Yes. He will. That is one thing my visions have not changed. If you want to uphold your end of those naughty, little bargains, though, you might want to get cracking."

Chuckling Naruto put his hands on top of hers and pecked the blonde on the cheek. "Alright, alright. Oh! Before I forget, do they have any news on trying to talk to the Shinigami about Natalie?"

"They're still trying to contact her. Apparently, she's busy having a few… issues with your mother." Sistina was very amused at the mental image she conjured for herself. She never met Naruto's mother for herself, but, the little visions she's had of the redhead was both memorable and touching.

Naruto hung his head in exasperation, "Of course she is…" then with a chuckle, he patted Sistina's hand and said, "I need to get going now. Make sure my kids stay out of trouble… and keep a very close eye on Garth. Make sure he doesn't do anything… _too_ troublesome."

"You got it," Sistina replied with a nod; then she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek before letting him go.

Naruto let out a tired sigh and glared down at his still-hard pecker, drawing a giggle from Sistina.

"Y'know, little Teresa and Lilith are currently in the stables and no one else will be going there for a while," she suggested. "You wife, Clare and... the _other_ Teresa are also feeling rather lonely. Perhaps you should give them some attention before going off to gather the others?"

"Alright," he shrugged, his shoulder jumping in a silent laugh, "sounds like a plan." With that, he crossed his hands in a familiar gesture and produced a clone to head off towards the stables. "Have a good one, okay?" the original said, giving Sistina a deep, loving kiss. The partially blind woman moaned into the kiss, before withdrawing with a satisfied nod. Smiling at her, Naruto gave the woman a one more parting kiss before he went off to find his wife, Clare and his mother-in-law/girlfriend, Teresa.

* * *

' _Saturday, 20th day of Ahmun, Year 2117AS:_

 _I don't know how to feel about this… After hearing a report that Ladykiller Naruto, the Lord of Morris, was planning to lay siege on Staff, the Organization has called back all of their warriors left on the field to return. There's only 30 of them, now...'_

A little sad face was scribbled next to that last word.

' _They also sent the Warriors in Red to attack Morris a while ago, but no one has heard from them since the scuffle they had with him in Nile. None of them died, but rumour has it that a few of their strongest members weren't able to walk for DAYS! Now, he's coming here, and I've never been so scared!'_

A little crying face was added for effect.

' _I don't wanna die! I'm not even an adult yet! I haven't even finished my training yet! Why was I chosen to serve as backup?! I'm… I'm scared. Henriette is so much more skilled than I am… So are Regina and Lytelle! I'm nothing compared to them! But I was still chosen!'_

A small, sad sigh escaped her lips as the young trainee kept writing.

" _Why can't it just go back to the way it was? Why couldn't that stingy old man just pay the creepy guy? I wanna go back home, but Loales Village is gone… I wanna see my mommy and daddy again, but they're dead. And now… and now, I'm gonna die, because those stupid men in black couldn't just leave that man alone!'_

"Oi! Brat!" a burly male voice called out. "Get ready!"

"Y-yessir!" she cried out, hastily tucking her journal away. Those thirty minutes went by faster than she thought they would. With that, she scurried off to meet up with Henriette and the others. Despite morale being at an all-time low, that one in particular was a beacon of hope for the other trainees. She was unwavering in her conviction to ensure they all got out of this goddamn mess alive. If nothing else, it gave even this girl some semblance of hope.

* * *

Back in Morris, Naruto was aimlessly wandering the halls of the citadel in search for his wife and mother-in-law/girlfriend, Clare and Teresa. He's been searching for several minutes now. And he's had no luck in finding them so far. They weren't in their own bedrooms, in the dining hall - he steered clear of the toilets, but knew they weren't in there due to not sensing any yoki or chakra - nor were they in Tsunade's clinic. They were around. He just needed to find out _where_ they are. They wouldn't be in his bedroom. Who would be there at a time like this? He sighed in mild frustration, paused momentarily as realization dawned on him, and then facepalmed at the recognition that he could just _sense_ where they are with the _seals_ he'd placed on them. Or even better he can just _teleport_ to them with those very _seals_ he put on them! Deciding to do just that, he was greeted with a pair of startled squawks as Teresa and Clare nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Whoops." he chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that you two." he apologised to the two of them.

"No worries," Clare chuckled back, giving her man a warm smile. "I just wasn't expecting you to pop up like that."

"I thought I would drop by and see how you two are doing," he said with a smile of his own. "So what are you two up to?

"Just chatting," Teresa replied with a faint smile. "Keeping each other company, since you're busy with setting up for the siege."

"My clone is heading North right now, as you both know. I'm not expecting any word from them for several hours at least." his smile grew and crossed his arms behind his back. "Which means I got some time to kill. Is there something you both want to do?"

Teresa had an impish gleam in her eye at that. "There is some _one_ I want to do~" she lewdly commented.

"Oh~?" Naruto chuckled. "Anything, in particular, come to mind?"

There was a poof as Clare was replaced by a younger version of herself, rocking her original hair and eye colour, as well as a brown dress identical to the one Teresa had given her all those years ago. Naruto blinked at her new appearance, but he recognised her - she was younger, and had different coloured eyes and hair, but he recognised her. "Well, well, weren't you adorable when you were younger, Clare~?"

The woman in question blushed and giggled, giving him a look that simply didn't belong on a face so young.

"You know, I wish I met you when we were younger. We would've been good friends, I think," he said with a near depressing sigh. Shaking those negative thoughts aside before they could take root, Naruto smiled and asked, "You look a little older than I was when I became a ninja. So if I had to guess, you're about fourteen, fifteen looking like this? So, are you going to be my 'little sister'? Or should I turn to my preteen days myself?"

"I want to give my big brother some loving~!" Clare chirped. "I'm only thirteen, though I look a little older. I grew up on a farm and worked hard, but I was well fed and got plenty of rest when I needed it."

"I see…" he looked at Teresa and asked, "And what role are you taking?"

Teresa went up in a little poof of her own and emerged looking to be about sixteen or so. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She, however, retained her pale hair and silver eyes. "I'm the big sister who helped raise you and Clare in the absence of our parents."

"Reminds me if how Gaara described his sister, Temari," Naruto chuckled. "I can see that~!" then he asked, "Should I transform myself? I can go back to looking like a fifteen-year-old if you want? Also, just to clarify, what age are you in that form Teresa?"

"About sixteen or so," she replied. "Also, I would prefer if you looked about the same age as Clare. You could be her older twin~!"

He looked to the younger-looking Clare who nodded with a smile and chuckled again. "Alright!" There was another poof and Naruto emerged looking like his early teen self, albeit in local garb. "You look cute with your hair in a ponytail, by the way," Naruto complemented. "You should wear it like that more often~!"

Teresa blushed and giggled. "I'll think about it," she replied.

"Take my hands you two. We're taking this to my bedchamber~" Naruto told them, holding out his hands for them to take hold of. Smiling they did just that, and the next thing the transformed women knew, they were in Naruto's bedroom. Wanting to make sure they have privacy Naruto put up a silencing seal, and a chakra and yoki suppressing seal; now all sounds would be kept inside the room. The same went for their yoki and chakra. Now alone, the expressions on the faces of Teresa and Clare both gave way to one of lustful hunger. Then the former did something that surprised Naruto: she walked out of the main room, and into another.

"Where are you going, Teresa?" Naruto called after her.

The blonde in question stopped at the doorway and looked at him from over her shoulder. A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips, "Why, out of this room of course. I haven't ran into you yet~"

Clare immediately got the message and pounced on Naruto, not wasting a second. Initially startled by her pounce, Naruto squawked and stumbled back onto the bed. He was completely unprepared for the snog and straddled grinding he was assaulted with. He then grabbed Clare by her hips, as she began to gyrate against his crotch. Withdrawing from the kiss, Naruto chuckled. "Someone's eager, today~!"

"Of course~!" Clare giggled, "I haven't seen my big brother in a _very_ long time; you have no idea how lonely I've been~!"

Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, Naruto hoped that Clare wasn't projecting her deceased big brother onto him. He loves her, and he knows how she lost her family - she had told him all about it four years ago. And he knows her brother - possessed by that parasite - had abused her after killing and eating their parents. But, he pushed those thoughts aside and smiled up at her.

Naruto gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I've been away for so long. But I'm back now. Where's Teresa? Is she around?"

"She is," Clare confirmed, then her smile turned lewd as she leaned down until their lips were almost touching. "but don't worry, it's just me… and you~" and then she snogged him again, and started grinding and gyrating against his erection again. "C'mon, you know you wanna put it in me, again! You've missed me _just_ as much as I missed you; I can tell~!" She then started kissing a trail from her 'big brother's' lips down to his neck and started licking and suckling. "I'm not wearing panties, by the way. You can just whip it out and stick it into me~!"

His dick throbbed enticingly at that and Naruto moaned with barely-restrained hunger as he took hold of her rotating thighs. He squeezed her thighs, before moving his hands to grab hold of the hemline of her dress. Naruto kept himself from pulling them up though.

"Hurry up," Clare goaded. "I wanna feel you shooting your hot stuff inside me and Teresa might interrupt us if you're not quick enough~!"

At that, Naruto yanked her dress up past her waist and threw them both around. Now on top of her, Naruto undid his trousers and underwear and pulled them down to his ankles. His nine inch cock, sprang free from its cloth prison and stood tall like a pillar made of flesh and blood. Clare let out a shudder as her vaginal lips quivered with anticipation at the mere sight of that huge, fucking, cock! She spread her legs as he lined it up with her quivering quim, and let out a lungful squeal when he thrust into her. Her walls were stretched to full capacity and her cervix was filled the _fuck up_ to the brim with cock. Then Naruto withdrew and started fucking the brunette into the mattress as fast, and as deep as he could. Poor Clare didn't have enough time to adjust to his size - not that she needed to in the first place - before he started pounding away at her cunt like a well oiled machine. She enjoyed sex with him. She really did. Nothing in the world felt this good, and doing so as a loli just made it so much kinkier~!

Then Naruto leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear. "I'm gonna breed you~" he growled huskily into her ear. "I'm going to bust a nut inside your pussy and make you bare my bastard, you kinky little whore~"

"Oh, big brother~!" Clare cooed. "I love it when you talk dirty to me~!" She wrapped her legs around Naruto and locked her ankles behind his back. "Put that hot stuff inside me! Fill me up with it and give me an adorable, little baby~!"

Naruto stopped thrusting to adjust himself, "As you wish," then he reared his hips back and doubled the pace. He plowed the transformed blonde into the mattress. The sounds of skin slapping skin, her squeaking voice moaning with every pounding, was music to his ears. Baring his teeth with a lustful growl, Naruto tripled his pace and the springs in the bed squeaked in protest from the punishment he was putting them through. Clare gurgled pathetically in the face of his assault, the pleasured wail caught in her throat as she immediately came harder than ever in her life. Her inner walls fluttered around and squeezed his dick, milking it for his baby batter.

He couldn't stop himself if his life depended on it. With a silent roar Naruto buried himself into her tight as fuck cunt and unloaded into her quim, just as Teresa decided to reenter the room. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the sight of his balls visibly contracting with every spurt as several globs of his hot, thick potent seed flooded her adoptive daughter's cunny, overflowing and gushing out to form a puddle between his legs. Was one man even supposed to be capable of producing so much?! Teresa barely caught herself before she started drooling. She was too sophisticated for that! She took a calming breath and blatantly ogled her man and son-in-law pumping Clare with inhuman amounts of his seed. However, she remembered what her role was and immediately got into it after seeing his balls were no longer contracting.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" She bellowed in shock, horror, and well-hidden arousal. Her voice started the mating duo out of their breeding session, and Naruto quickly sat up, along with Clare and both looked at Teresa with wide eyes. Said blonde glared at them demandingly, "Well?! Why the _hell_ are you fucking one another?! By the Twins, you're brother and sister!"

Naruto did the first thing that came to mind: he shrugged cluelessly. "I dunno." he groaned when Clare's vaginal walls squeezed his prick again. "It feels good though." then he got an idea and added with a devilish grin, "You should try it sometime, Teresa~"

"W-what?!" She did her damnedest to sound as indignant as possible. It was a valiant attempt if nothing else.

"You should try fucking, sometime." Naruto clarified for her with that same damn grin on his face. "Clare enjoys it. We've been fucking each other for almost a _year_." He groaned and Clare let out an adorable, little squeak as he gently pulled out, his seed now flowing out of her raw, tender cunny unhindered like a waterfall of molasses. He stumbled back and turned to face her, his 9 inches dick still hard and standing tall. "Come on, big sis, we all know how much you need a man in your life; it might as well be _me_ ~!"

Never in her long life had Teresa blushed so hard. Truly, this was new territory for her. Doing her best to stay in character, she crossed her arms and gave her 'little brother' a flat look.

"My sex life is _fine,_ thank you very much!" she told him in the flattest tone she could muster. Then her silver eyes slowly looked down to his nine-inch pecker as she said, "I don't need my own brother as my boyfriend, even if he has… has… such… such a big… delicious looking _cock_!"

"I think your rocking body begs to differ~!" he retorted, blatantly ogling her body with a grin. Naruto gave his prick a few jerks to keep it at full mast, "Come over here and give my dick some big sister loving~ I know you want to~"

"No, I don't!" Teresa snapped at him as she quickly tore her eyes away from the mammoth cock.

"I think you do, big sis~" Naruto calmly told her with a equally calm smile. "You've been looking at my dick for a while. And Clare certainly enjoys it fucking into her tight as fuck pussy. And I think you'd enjoy feeling it going in and out of your cunt too." Teresa shuddered with anticipation at those huskily spoken words. Then with a lick of her lips, that were full of arousal the wavy-haired blonde made her way over to the bed with a determination not seen in her for decades.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Soleil and her entourage of passengers the clone of Naruto was still in deep concentration. He was still keeping track of that small battalion heading to the North. There was nothing to worry about though, since they were still ahead of them by a day. However, his sensing while in Sage Mode was made a little difficult for him, because of what Priscilla, Miria, Moegi and now Anastasia were doing to him. It certainly did well in making him multitask without breaking concentration, but by the Sage was it hard… pun completely intended.

Priscilla giggled, enjoying the feel of his hardon poking her as she ground against it. "Oh~! You like that, don't you?" she cooed, looking back at him with an impish grin.

Naruto opened a single eye, "You're rubbing against my dick with your nice ass, of _course_ I would like it." he retorted with a chuckle. Anastasia, Miria and Moegi all mischievously giggled and pressed their bosoms against him as they gave the clone a peck on either cheek, and in Anastasia's case a peck on the neck. The clone chuckled again. Apparently, these four were going to need some 'discipline', once he got his tent up. Shuddering the clone inwardly shrugged and held Priscilla to him and reached around and grabbed hold of her firm tits. The awakened brunette cooed and giggled, leaning back and pressing herself against his chest. The Naruto clone closed his eye again and leaned in to take a whiff of her hair. She smelt like roses.

"You smell good, Priss." he complimented her. "Have you been using the shampoo from the Elemental Nations?"

"Yep!" she grinned, "I honestly like having my hair feeling so smooth!"

"I should try it, sometime," Anastasia giggled.

"Your hair's long, so it would take twice as long for you to get it washed completely." the Naruto clone pointed out to her. "I certainly wouldn't mind bathing with you, though. That is if you want me to."

"I certainly don't mind~!"

"You're bathing with me, next time I take a bath," Miria stated. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Same here," Moegi cooed.

"You just want to fuck the Boss in the bath, don't you, Miria." the clone had a flat look on his face as he looked at her with one eye.

The sandy-brunette stammered, "U-uh, n-no! Of course not!"

The clone chuckled. "I'm calling bullshit, though he, and by extension, I, wouldn't mind, either way, ~!" he then kissed Miria on the cheek before turning his attention to the quickly growing jealous brunette in front of him. He was quick to reach down and cup her sex while kissing her cheek. "No need to be jealous my sexy monster-girl~" he growled into her ear. "I am your _breeding stud_ after all~"

Priscilla couldn't help but blush for the life of her. "Indeed you are," she cooed. "And you still owe me several more children~!"

"Well, apart from Miria, Moegi and Anastasia, there's no one _really_ stopping us," he said huskily, before nibbling on her earlobe. "You're naked under your dress, and all you gotta do, is… take out my dick and fuck me silly~"

Priscilla didn't need to be told twice. She lifted her skirt as a naughty-feeling Moegi undid his trousers and fished out his dick for her, and the instant she felt her man was free, the awakened brunette impaled herself upon Naruto's staft. Then she started fucking herself on it the instant the brunette felt him bottom out in her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stables of Morris' chapel, Lilith and Little Teresa sighed tiredly as they cleaned out one of the vacant stalls. They were so _damn_ bored! They wish Neideen was with them, that woman knew how to make things lively and interesting! It would make cleaning out the manure and hay out of this stall more bearable. If only someone would come and help them. It would make cleaning this out go faster. They both visibly jumped in surprise upon hearing a familiar, distinctly male chuckle.

"Seems to me you're rather productive." the second clone of Naruto said, prompting both Lilith and Little Teresa to quickly look over their shoulders when they heard their daddy's voice. The clone was leaning against the support beam as he smiled at them, "It's not what _I_ would have done, but it's a heck of a lot better than what I had to do when I was younger." He pushed off the beam and as he walked over to them asked, "Do you want me to help out?"

Despite what Neideen told him back in the chapel the clone had no intention of having his way with his daughters. This was a good opportunity to spend some time with them before the Boss heads off to fight the Organization. "Yes, please," Teresa giggled. "I don't know what the hell that thing, Avel is, but I swear he's not a horse…"

"The embodiment of all evil, that's what he is," Lilith chuckled tiredly. "How Sister Sophie puts up with him, I don't _want_ to know…"

"Sometimes, I can't help but feel sorry for that poor woman," Naruto chuckled as he produced a few clones to help with the task. Then, he took a deep breath and gave Little Teresa a serious look. "I heard from Sistina that you're pregnant."

Now that he was looking at her, Little Teresa wasn't so little anymore. Granted, she was still a bit petite at 5'2", but she was growing fast! She was catching up to Harja in height _and_ curves! Teresa turned beet red in an instant, looking a bit shy. Lilith, however, looked surprised and just a bit jealous.

"She told me this morning," the former said, placing a hand on her belly. It was _way_ too early for there to be a bulge, but for some reason, she couldn't help but put her hand there when she thought about it.

"Garth, thankfully, looks a lot like me, so he's the perfect scapegoat for getting out of this mess," Naruto said with a sigh. "He won't be missed either. The guy's bad news. Just… don't be alone with him. I know you two can take care of yourselves, but there is safety in numbers."

Lilith's eyes lit up at the realization. "It's _your_ baby, isn't it?' She giggled her half-sister not being a part of her mommy's plan, it seems their objective on getting some super-powered minions was coming to fruition. "Does that mean you're going to be upholding your end of the bargain, right here~?"

The clone and his summoned minions all turned beet red at that. The way she was looking at all the clones only made this even more awkward.

"I _was_ hoping to avoid that." one of the clones answered.

"But, yes. Eventually." another clone awkwardly added on afterwards.

"Oh, fine," Lilith giggled. "No dogpile for me, then…" she teasingly sighed in mock-disappointment. "This poor, fertile, virgin maiden will have to sleep alone, once more, with no man to keep her warm at night. Oh, woe is me…"

"Oh, stop that," Naruto said in exasperation. "The boss always keeps his word. He'd just rather deal with that when he's done with the Organization." Feeling a bit mischievous, he gave her a little smirk. "Besides, he'd rather do that in person."

"Ooh~!" Lilith's eyes lit up immediately. Naruto knew damn well that would come back to bite him, but that wasn't the _clone's_ problem, now was it? It was rather devious of him, but he is a copy of the _original_ after all. The Boss was expecting him to 'take care' of them in a sexual way. But despite what other people think he has a lot of self-control over his own urges. So he put it off until a later date.

Meanwhile, Little Teresa bit her lip and looked down, deep in thought for a long while, but then looked at the clone with a determined look in her eye. She marched on up to him, pulled him towards her, and gave the doppelganger a deep, loving kiss. Naruto jolted, his eyes going wide in surprise. Then, Teresa pulled back and gave him a loving smile. "Just a little present for the father of my child," she cooed. "I love you, Daddy, and I can't thank you enough for looking out for me, even after what I did."

"You're my daughter. Of course, I'd look out for you." the clone told her, and hugged Little Teresa. While he was initially unhappy - correction: pissed off - with what she and Harja had done to the Boss and in turn himself, he couldn't stay angry at them forever. They had learned their lesson after the Boss sat down and gave them a stern talking too.

Teresa bit her lip and hugged him tight, careful not to pop the clone, just in case. "Right, well," the clone patted Little Teresa on the back, "let's get back to work shall we?"

"Alright," she chirped, feeling rather chipper, now.

"Okay," the clone grinned, then he looked around and mused aloud. "Now, where can I find a shovel?"

* * *

Several hours, a few hot creampies inside three of his wives, and one dispelled clone later, the original Naruto created several clones to fetch the majority of his able-bodies women, including most of the Crimson Guard. Then, he flickered on over with a Hiraishin to see how everything was going in the North. Everyone was doing with a few more of his clones helping out here and there - most of whom were assisting with getting everything unloaded from Soleil's back. But the original was keeping an eye on the battalion still making their way to the North. Naruto had suggested to Miria that everyone should suppress their yoki to the best of their ability so they would not be discovered prematurely, though their 'unorthodox transportation' would have to wait before she was able to do that herself.

"Anastasia, where is this town that is rumoured to have a secret entrance to the Organization?" Naruto heard one of his clones ask the woman. The clone was curious and so was he.

It's about a mile southeast of here," she replied.

"Makes sense," Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder to look at his clone and Anastasia. "The Organization _is_ to the East. Is it possible for anyone to ambush us there?"

"There's a narrow valley that they could use as a choke point with a sizeable force," she said. "It's about a day's walk down the road."

"If they're smart, they'll probably use that area to their advantage," Naruto muttered thoughtfully.

"Most likely," Shikamaru concurred. "It would be tactically sound to do so, especially if they have reason to believe we've discovered the secret passage."

"Or just reason to assume the worst," Miria pointed out. "They've had that since Pieta."

"Bijuudama tends to do that," Omoi chimed in.

"Fair enough," Shikamaru replied with a shrug. "What happens if the battalion has indestructible armour like them?" the Nara asked, gesturing to two of the women belonging to the Crimson Guard, Sophia and Noel if his memory was right.

"I'm surprised ten of them came along actually," Moegi said; she thought _less_ than ten would come with them. She was glad to be wrong.

"If they have indestructible armour, then I'll simply use my Truth-Seeking Orbs to erase them from existence." for Naruto that was the simplest solution to a potentially big problem.

 _That_ got Miria's attention. Her husband had something in his arsenal that can _erase_ things from existence?!

"You have a technique that can erase things from existence?!" Anastasia asked in disbelief, unknowingly voicing Maria's thoughts, word for word.

To the shock of Miria and Anastasia, Naruto nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. The Truth-Seeking Orbs are only weak to Senjutsu chakra. Anything the Orbs touch can get erased from existence if I will it too. I hardly use it though, since I need to go into Six Paths Sage Mode to actually get them. And I rarely go into that form anyway." he shrugged in a nonchalant manner and added, "If this battalion _does_ have the Crimson Guards indestructible armour, then I'll resort to that. I'll let Alicia and Beth wreck their shit though, they're itching for a fight for what the Organization put them through."

"That may not be necessary," Raftela stoically pointed out. "Armour has its limits, even when indestructible. Falling from a great height, for example, will still break their legs, falling from a horse may still snap their necks. Furthermore, they can only cover so much without compromising movement with our current technology, which is why we only have helmets and cuirasses. You could easily get around them with a well-placed strike or two. I'd assume that they'll be compensating for that weakness with shields."

"Thank you for explaining that to me. That helps us out a lot." Naruto told the stoic woman with a praising smile. Though her expression remained unchanged, her nod and red-stained cheeks showed the blond that Raftela appreciated the praise. He chuckled at her reddened cheeks, "You're so adorable you know that?"

"Uh… th-thank you," she replied, shyly averting her gaze and starting to fidget. The former Number 10 had no idea how to respond to that.

"You're very welcome," he then put an arm around her waist and pulled the now shy woman to him, much to Miria's jealousy. "The plan remains unchanged - but, we'll make the necessary changes to it when the situation demands it. Once we get past the people intercepting us here, we will have an opening to strike at the Organization." with that thought in mind Naruto looked to Anastasia and asked, "Is the area near the valley safe enough for us to set up camp?"

"The valley itself would be perfectly serviceable," Anastasia pointed out. "There are only two ways in or out, so setting up guards on either end of the camp would work out just fine."

"Alright, then that's what we'll do." Naruto paused a bit for thought. "The main camp will be moved to the valley, once we take it. Where are the other entrances? I wanna seal them off, too, when we get the chance. Also, we'll need to find the port and destroy the ships, so they can't escape."

At that, a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a long time echoed in Naruto's head. **"I can take care of the ships,"** Isobu pointed out.

Naruto let out a startled cry at hearing Isobu's voice. "I-Isobu? Where are you?" the now wide-eyed blond asked, causing many present to perk up in interest.

At hearing the name of the turtle, Miria, Eliza, Flora, Cynthia, Alicia, Beth, and Riful all looked at their husband with wide eyes. They hadn't seen nor heard from him since they went to the Elemental Nations for the first time all those years ago.

"Isobu is talking to you?" Miria asked him.

As Isobu answered the blond inside his head, Naruto gave his wife a nod, **"I have been where I always been for the past six years: under the depths of the sea directly behind the headquarters of this 'Organization'."**

"...Who is this 'Isobu'?" Raftela stoically asked as she looked at Naruto for the answer. Her question had gotten the interest of those who'd accompanied her - Sophia, Noel, Hysteria, Rosemary, Licht, Hilda, Uranus, Elizabeth, and Lutecia.

"Isobu is one of the Nine-Tailed Beasts," Miria answered. "He's a friend of Naruto's."

"And he apparently followed us here," Naruto added, surprising everyone with that tidbit of news. He looked at Miria and said, "Isobu was hiding under the depths of the sea directly behind the Organization's Headquarters for the past six years. Oh, and he would like to help us out by dealing with the ships."

"In that case, waiting until the other ways out have been closed off would be the best way to go about it," Shikamaru pointed out. "It ensures that they don't have anywhere to run and would also provide some good shock value."

"It can also show them just how _fucked_ they are," Miria added with a devilish smile.

"Well, someone's eager," Naruto chuckled. _"You get all that Isobu?"_

" **I did, thanks,"** the demonic turtle replied. **"Let me know when I can attack and those boats will be at the bottom of the ocean."**

" _I will,"_ Naruto replied before returning his attention to the siege party. "Alright… Isobu is going to help us out. He'll sink the boats when I give the signal. Anything else?" When no one said anything he nodded with satisfaction and said, "Alright. Then let's find out where this secret passage is. Anna, you know where to go, so you're on point."

"Understood," she chirped with a nod and salute.

Once everything was unloaded from Soleil's back she reverted to her human form and started stretching. Unfortunately, she was still naked as a result, so several of the male ninja found themselves trying not to look at her. It didn't help that she was admittedly an attractive woman. Only making this even stranger to them and Ino was that no one here seemed to be phased by a bare-ass naked woman wandering about in the open. No matter how many times they'd seen this with Priscilla, and now several of Naruto's kids, they simply could not get used to it. Only Samui and Omoi were truly unphased by it. Miria glared at the silver-haired woman, suspecting her of trying to get Naruto's attention, but said nothing.

Said blond chuckled and got the woman's attention, "As much as I _love_ watching you stretch, Soleil, you're making the rest of the guys rather… 'uncomfortable', if you get my meaning." he said with an amused grin. He certainly didn't mind watching her stretch her muscles; the awakened being would emphasise certain assets of hers though, which was the main reason _why_ the other guys were feeling uncomfortable.

"Too bad," she chirped. "I've got several stiff muscles and I _need_ to get rid of them, else I accidentally pull them," Then, Soleil gave him an impish grin. "Though I _certainly_ wouldn't mind being whisked away to somewhere private and given a nice massage~!"

"We're on the clock." Shikamaru sighed; he didn't want to butt in on her parade but they were here for a mission. And he wanted to get it done as fast as possible; another _10 mill_ was on the line, after all.

"Oh, phooey," the former Number 3 chuckled. "I'll do my best to hurry up, but I've been lying there for a good long while."

"I can carry you if you want," Naruto offered to her.

"It's not _that_ bad, though I appreciate the offer," Soleil giggled. "Just give me five minutes."

"Alright. Five minutes it is. In the meantime..." he made the hand seal for his favourite technique and made a single shadow clone, who closed his eyes and entered Sage Mode before vanishing from sight. "I'll send a Kage Bunshin to scout ahead." information is power, and they were going to need _everything_ they could know about that secret passage. Anastasia said it was a rumour, but that small battalion was still heading to the North - so that rumour had to be true.

"We may wish to scout the other entrances to Staff so we can find the best places to seal them off," Shikamaru added.

"Well, anyone here can help with that. I've been in there once so I won't be reliable. Anastasia, Miria, or Raftela here would know more about those than me." Naruto told him.

"I'll see what I can do to help," Miria replied.

"As will I," Raftela stated. "With the help of Roxanne's Yoki Veil, we can scout ahead quite easily without being detected."

"That'll be useful." Naruto then pecked the stoic woman on the cheek and nibbled her ear. "You surprise me more and more, the longer we are together."

Raftela smiled faintly and blushed, enjoying the attention. "I… want your babies." she wasn't very good at expressing herself, so she tried doing it in another way. Naruto chuckled warmly, making a mental note to calm Miria's tits… and Priscilla's… and the twins'.

"I'll see what I can do about that when we're done with the Organization," he promised, giving her a one-armed hug and another peck on the cheek. Then he leaned up and whispered into her ear, "Or maybe I'll 'impale you upon my mighty spear' after we set up camp~?"

"I would enjoy that very much," She replied, and subconsciously leaned against him, much like a lover would. She didn't know this of course. It just… felt right for reasons she could not explain.

"I'll make you into a kinky woman yet~" he teased her, giving Raftela a kiss on the cheek once more before moving down to her neck. Then he withdrew, much to the disappointment of Raftela, in order to look at Soleil. "Sol, are you ready to move, now?"

The woman in question was bent over with her ass towards him - whether this was by accident or design was not quite certain - as she rummaged through a small chest. "Fetching my clothes, right now," she replied.

"Naruto - buddy, I don't know if I should envy you or congratulate you on getting so many women… even _if_ a lot of them happen to be human eating demons." Kiba deadpanned at his friend. He couldn't help but be jealous of Naruto, for getting girls who just love to walk around naked!

Naruto chuckled and shrugged as if to say he didn't know either. He didn't know if he _should_ be tired of having so many women's needs to take care of. But he wasn't. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed the sex; he enjoyed the cuddling; he enjoyed _being_ with them. He didn't have anything to complain really. He slipped away from Raftela, drawing a cute little pout from her, and walked over to the naked Soleil's side and peered into the chest. Then, an impish grin spread across his face as he gave the silver-haired awakened woman a little swat on her fine ass. Soleil jumped out of her skin as she squawked in surprise. Straightening herself with a pleasured yelp, she stared at her mate with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"Couldn't resist," Naruto chuckled. "Just seeing you bent over like that made me want to give your nice ass a spanking~"

Soleil giggled and shook her booty as she teasingly said, "and here I was hoping you'd just mount me from behind~!"

"Oh, behave, you harlot!" Miria grumbled.

"Says the woman who would have been fucking him on my back, were it not for Priscilla occupying that seat," she shot back, her grin turning rather devilish.

"Now now you two. No fighting." Naruto lightly scolded the two women. Though he whispered to Soleil directly after, "When I offered to carry you, I could have been fucking you at the same time, y'know."

Soleil giggled. "I'd rather you focus on fucking me proper," she whispered back. Then, the former Number 3 went right on back to sifting through her clothes. Where the hell were those tights she loved so much? Ah, there they are! The last bit of her attire located, Soleil started getting dressed, teasingly bending over and grinding against Naruto's crotch with a giggle as she got her leggings on. Naruto chuckled and gave her another swat, before leaving her to carry on with that. Then, he walked on up to Miria, cupped her face, and gave the sandy brunette the most searing, loving kiss he could muster. Her knees buckled in an instant and Naruto caught her as she returned the kiss with equal vigor. After a good three minutes, Naruto withdrew and asked, "feel better?"

"Y-yeah…" she muttered shyly.

"Good," Naruto chirped. "Now, let's get going!" The blond then put his hands into a familiar cross seal and produced another clone who scurried off to Soleil's side. "Soleil will catch up, and we have a village to find."

"Finally!" Ino shouted with exasperation. "Let's go people, I'm freezing my ass off here!"

Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit sheepish at that. After living so long with women who weren't affected by the cold, he'd forgotten that his friends from Konoha were. Granted, this was partially Ino's own fault for wearing such a skimpy-ass outfit in the damn snow, but that was beside the point. They needed to set up camp near the secret entrance. Luckily for everyone that clone would be able to seal up everything in record time.

* * *

With the Sage Mode enhanced clone, he was already near the valley. Thanks to Sage Mode enhanced leaps and running, he was able to cross a mile in a matter of minutes. And like Anastasia said there was a town… the key word being _was._ Being in the middle of the town square the Sage Mode enhanced clone saw it wasn't an incredibly active one. There wasn't a person in sight; even _after_ he landed right in the middle of the town; it gave him the impression that this was in fact a ghost town. But there _was_ a lot of… malicious intent around him.

" **This place is overrun with youma."** Kurama gruffly said, speaking for the first time in a long time. **"They're ants compared to you, but be careful."**

" _I know Kurama,"_ The clone replied, _"And it's good to hear your voice, again."_

" **Bah! I was busy."**

" _Sleeping?"_

" **..."**

The lack of an answer was all Naruto needed. Grinning he shook his head and chuckled, _"Well, in case you want to be caught up on the latest events: Isley's on our side. A group of women called The Crimson Guard was made with the sole purpose to kill me. They're now on our side. Isobu, as it turns out, followed us to our new home six years ago and has been under the Organization's nose all this time. We're going on the offense against the Organization now. Oh, and I have a connection to two Goddesses of Love called Teresa and Clare."_

" **...Everything else I can believe, but a runt like you being in contact with** _ **two**_ **Goddesses?"**

" _He is telling the Truth, fragment of the Juubi."_ Said the angelic voice of Clare.

" **...Naruto,** _ **please**_ **tell me you heard that voice."** Kurama said to him pleadingly.

The clone chuckled once more as his toad-like eyes surveyed the buildings around him. Those youma's are looking at him, he can feel their eyes on him. _"Yes. I heard her. Clare, that is my friend Kurama. Kurama, this is Clare one of the Twin Goddesses of Love. Teresa should be close by."_ his eyes darted to his left, followed by his head when Naruto heard movement. There was no one there. He frowned, strange, his negative emotion sensing told him someone was… his eyes went wide with realization, followed by several flares of yoki appearing on his senses; gritting his teeth the clone backflipped, just in time to avoid a dark grey-skinned female youma with wings, crashing into the ground he was standing at. Her clawed hands effortlessly making a hole in the ground.

" _Kurama, Clare, I need to concentrate for a bit! I'm being attacked by some youma."_

" **You can handle them."**

" _The lack of concentration will be my downfall if you're not quiet!"_ The clone shot back, and quickly leaned back to avoid several enterlonged fingers attempting to impale him. He then planted his hands on the ground, bent his arms and pushed off the ground, driving the heels of his boots into the nose of another youma that tried to take advantage of his vulnerability. He quickly backflipped himself onto his feet and put some distance between him and the youma. Naruto took a quick look around and was surprised to see a fucking _horde_ of youma surrounding him.

" _Strange… why didn't I sense them before?"_ The clone mentally asked himself as he took a defensive stance. _"Why didn't any of my wives, and girlfriends sense them for that matter?"_

Little did he know, these particular youma were also survivors at the Organization's failed attempts to attack the West. They grouped together, went to the North learning to suppress their yoki in the meantime and devoured any hapless travellers they came across before they settled here as their new hunting grounds. While he had have an impeccable sense of his surroundings while in Sage Mode, he was more focused on the battalion of soldiers the Organization was sending to the North.

" _No matter,"_ the clone reached into one of his holsters and took out a tri-pronged kunai, _"I'll take them out before they get more people killed."_

Tossing the tri-pronged kunai into the air, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in midair with the handle of the kunai in hand and a rasengan in the other. Then he allowed gravity to take hold and turned around mid fall and used the momentum to drive the rasengan into the back of a green skinned, and winged youma he appeared above. With a roar Naruto drove the sphere of chakra into the youma's back, and he cried in agony from the feel of his skin, muscle and bone grounded into nothing. Then the sphere of chakra expanded before exploding. The force of the explosion made by the rasengan had forced the youma into the ground. He was dead before he hit the ground, due to most of his torso and the entirety of his head having been blown off.

With a grunt Naruto backflipped and leapt over another youma that tried to slice at him with sharp nails. He missed, by mere inches. The youma's overreach had allowed Naruto to retaliate, by driving his tri-pronged kunai through the youma's skull. He fell to the ground, twitching; Naruto quickly twisted the kunai and dragged it down, splitting the back of the scalp and neck in half before yanking it out. He quickly turned, rolled under the dive of another youma that tried to capitalise on his distraction; he got up, turned to face the youma and stomped his foot on the ground. Several spikes shot out of the earth and caught three youmas, stabbing them through their torsos, necks, stomachs, legs and heads. The one that tried to dive at him was one of the three. Surveying the area, Naruto quickly located any youma not currently fighting him and took note, while ducking and weaving around any who lashed out at him. There were about ten of them with twenty-three left still actively trying to kill him. That in mind, the clone created three more and they all leapt into the fray.

" _Huh… they're being unusually quiet."_ the 'original' clone mentally pointed out to himself.

" **They're probably scared of you."** Kurama pointed out with a huff, **"You managed to kill a small number of them in less than ten seconds, and made three clones who are killing even** _ **more**_ **of them in less time."**

As Kurama said those words, the 'original' clone could see several youmas being killed off in droves. Yellow flashes could be seen in almost every direction, followed by a youma or two falling down dead.

" **Besides, you're doing a favour for these poor bastards. Even** _ **I'm**_ **appalled by how they're made. It's about damn time you got off your ass and** _ **did**_ **something about it."** Kurama added on to it, growling from the back of his throat.

" _While I wouldn't quite put it that way, I agree with him,"_ Clare said, sounding rather bored.

" _Indeed,"_ Teresa concurred, _"We would appreciate it if you dealt with this… plague as soon as possible."_

" **Who the hell is that?!"** Kurama demanded, and despite not being able to see his friend, Naruto _knew_ the fox was wildly looking around his mindscape for the second disembodied voice.

" _I am Teresa,"_ said woman politely answered. _"Pleased to make your acquaintance, fragment of the Juubi."_

" **...Call me Kurama, please."** Kurama requested the unseen goddess politely. **"It's my name."**

" _As you wish, Kurama."_

" **I have to admit, you're a** _ **much**_ **better goddess than Kaguya was. Friendly too."** Kurama couldn't help but chuckle, **"Were you always this lucky, Naruto? To have friends in such high places?"**

" _Honestly? I didn't even_ know _they were watching over me… until a 'claymore' of the Crimson Guard brought me to their realm… after being possessed. Don't ask."_

" **...you fucked her didn't you."**

" _No! More like she gave me a blessing… through a blowjob."_

" **...Okay, even** _ **I'm**_ **going to point out how absurd that sounds."** Kurama deadpanned, **"What kind of person gives** _ **blessings**_ **through blowjobs?!"**

" _Naruto! Kurama! Focus on what is happening please!"_ Clare shouted at them. _"If you go out then your clones go out with you!"_

" _On it!"_

With that, the clone started mopping up. After two minutes of fighting and killing, the youmas were taken care of. The three clones put them in one massive pile of corpses and burned them. Then they dispelled themselves, leaving the 'original' clone by himself as he and the Boss received their memories.

"Right!" the clone declared, brushing off the blood and snow off his hands. "Now, let's find out where this secret entrance is!"

* * *

' _Saturday, 20th day of Ahmun, Year 2117AS:_

 _It wasn't long since my last journal entry. Our journey to the valley was quiet; we're not even there yet; but several minutes after my previous entry we all sensed it: a spike of yoki. Lytelle, being one of the better sensors when it comes to yoki said there was multiple sources instead of the one. According to her the nearby village that was made to 'hide' the passageway to the Organization was overrun by youma, but they were being snuffed out. I asked the handler giving us orders if there were any warriors nearby to deal with these youma, but he completely evaded my questions. Why would he do that? Is he hiding something? If so, why?'_

A small, cartoonish face with a question mark over the head was drawn underneath the writing.

' _I don't like the way he's ignoring my questions. We deserve to know! Don't we? I asked Henriette, Regina, Hanna, and Lytelle for their thoughts on the matter of the youma being killed… and Hanna, being the logical one, gave the suggestion that it might have been the Ladykiller. I have to admit… the thought of him being on the other side of the valley scares me. He may be one person, but he destroyed Pieta by himself!'_

A scared little face was drawn next to the last word for added effect.

' _What chance do any of us have against him? And if he is already there… is our fate already sealed? Are we_ really _going to die here? We won't have much of a chance against him if the rebellion is already set up… Gods, I wish I was hiding in the mountains with the others!'_

With a sigh she closed her journal and tucked it away. With a quick look around the trainee saw they were approaching an underground tunnel build directly under the earth. So that's where the secret entrance leading to the North was, huh?

* * *

"Well, Anna was right. There is a narrow valley here." The clone mused aloud to himself. Not only was there a narrow valley, there was an underground tunnel burrowed into the mountainside at the end of it. That would be a good place for the Organization to hole up.

And the valley outside of that tunnel was wide enough for the battalion to defend and manoeuvre around. The clone looked back from over the shoulder. That place is wide enough for his rebellion to set up camp, and fortifications; they're still a day ahead of the Organization's battalion so they have time to set up shop. To make matters worse, the tunnel itself was only big enough for a large, full-grown man to squeeze through. So, it wouldn't be too hard for one guy with a spear and shield to defend it quite cheerfully against a large force…

It also appeared that there was someone in there, sent on ahead to do just that. He was clearly buying time for the other forces to set up a defensive position on the other side, from what Naruto could read of his intentions.

" **Well, if nothing else, the Organization is lead by** _ **competent**_ **assholes, so… credit where it's due, I guess?"** Kurama muttered.

" _Yeah. They are."_ the clone mentally replied with a frown, _"I'll dispel and let the Boss know they'll have company once they get here."_ after that, the clone closed his eyes and he went up in a poof of smoke.

Back with the Original Naruto, he received his clones memories. Looking at Anastasia he asked her, "Anastasia, how much time is taken away from going to East to North, if the secret entrance is used?"

The woman shrugged cluelessly, "If I had to guess? 10 to 15 hours. Crossing into another region usually takes up to three days. More if there are breaks in between. And the Organization is rumoured to have shortcuts to decrease the amount of time it takes for us to get to our assigned region."

"I can personally confirm they have a shortcut from Sutare to Toulouse," Miria told him, "Toulouse is where we are all sent before we are to head to our assigned region. It's easier for us to get to the North, West and South from there."

"It's also where the majority of us would be stationed, including the top three, if we were still part of the Organization." Cynthia added, "I never saw any shortcuts myself, except for the one from Sutare and Toulouse."

"Well, I just got the memories of my clone back - there _is_ a valley at the town we're heading too… it was also overrun with youma when my clone got there." he shrugged helplessly at the looks he was getting. "But they're taken care of. There's an underground tunnel burrowed into the mountainside at the end of the valley, and someone is there blocking it with a spear and shield."

"To buy themselves time no doubt." Miria and Shikamaru said deductively at the same time, before they gave each other looks.

"...troublesome." he groaned, and sighed as he looked down at the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't mind him, Miria." the blond chuckled with amusement. "Shikamaru finds _everything_ troublesome. It goes to show how much my friendship means to him if he's getting off his lazy ass to help us out. He wouldn't have bothered if that wasn't the case."

"...noted."

Just then a yellow flash appeared amongst them, and the clone he left behind with Soleil appeared amongst them, with said awakened in hand fully clothed and armed to the teeth with her weapons. She also had a lewd grin and red-stained cheeks, indicating that she'd had some fun. While surprised by their sudden appearance no one was put off by them. The clone had a scroll in hand.

"We got everything sealed away in here boss." the clone announced, before tossing the scroll to the Original. After the Original Naruto caught the scroll, the clone dispelled.

"Glad to have you joining us again, Soleil." Naruto told the silver-haired awakened.

"Thank you," the woman replied with a smile. Then she looked around and recognised the area, as she had been here plenty of times in the past. "Looks like we're getting close to Ashford. A nice place with a valley."

"You've been there?" Noel asked, looking at the awakened being with a raised eyebrow.

"With my mercenary force a couple of times, yes. It was called Sevington around 50 years ago and was a hotspot for youma. More often than not it would always be attacked by a large group. It's populace would end up getting nearly wiped out by the youma every decade, oddly enough." she wanted to give them a little piece of trivia about the town. She sighed, "Ashford went dark awhile back though. Two weeks if memory serves."

"Is that common? That town just… going dark every decade?" a curious Ino asked.

Soleil shrugged nonchalantly. "Pretty much. It's not surprising. The mayor would argue with a handler about the pay after a youma is killed. Then shortly after, usually a week or so, a horde of youma comes and nearly wipes out the population. Then five years later, a few brave souls would come out and rebuild it."

"We have ten more minutes until we reach town, and the valley." Anastasia announced.

"Alright," Naruto looked to Alicia and Beth, "Wanna cut loose when we get there?" he asked them. He got two overly eager smiles that promised a _lot_ of pain for the poor bastard defending the tunnel in return.

* * *

Ten minutes later, an armoured man with a spear and shield let loose a heavy sigh. Damn, this job was boring! Why did he have to go ahead and guard this place? They had no idea if that rebellion of Phantom Miria's was even coming here! To him this was a waste of time. Then he felt it. His bowls getting full of fluid. With a sigh he leaned his spear and shield against the stone wall and left his post in the entryway to the tunnel in order to relieve himself. Thank the gods he was an awakened being, otherwise those two would have been a damn nightmare to carry. He didn't notice a pair of twins, garbed in clothing and armour remisent of their old uniforms walking up to him with a purpose.

Still walking Alicia and Beth exchanged looks and nodded as one. Then the former's yoki spiked as she began her transformation. Now finished taking a piss, the man jumped, utterly startled by the sheer amount of yoki that popped up out of nowhere. He felt a shadow wash over him and the awakened being quickly turned and looked up, to see Alicia in her awakened form descending upon him from the sky like a bird of prey. Her scythes had more blades on them and they extended outwards. What frightened him was that she was _grinning menacingly_! He may not know much about Claymores the Organization's made, himself included, but he did hear from the handlers that Alicia and Beth were emotionless! So why was the woman descended upon him _grinning like a lunatic?!_

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing another woman cry out, the awakened man unleashed his yoki and got the _hell_ out of the way of the sword that tried to chop his head off. It instead cleaved into the wall of the valley, where his head was and found Beth standing there, looking at him with an equally menacing grin as her sister. Speaking of her sister, Alicia landed beside her, kneeling to absorb the impact of her landing. The ground cracked beneath her feet, such was the force of the landing.

Beth yanked her claymore out of the stone and shouldered it with a smile, "We've been wanting to do this for six years, and we finally get the chance." she said with a look that promised a lot of pain. "Alicia, do you want to take this one?"

Alicia answered by forming a tornado of wind around her scythes. In retaliation, the awakened being aimed his hand at the partially awakened woman, and it morphed into several thick, tendrils with spikes jutting out of it; he sent them to impale the elder twin hoping the sudden transformation would be enough to take her by surprise. Alas, she vanished in a blur of speed, the tendrils chopped to bits quicker than even his eyes could see. The next thing he knew, he was rolling along the ground.

"What…?" blinking he looked around and found to his dismay, his own body, standing up without a head. Not a second later it promptly collapsed to the floor like a puppet having its strings cut off. The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him were Alicia's scythes.

With the head chopped into several slices Alicia was… disappointed. "That was easy."

"We are stronger now, Alicia." Beth told her, walking to her sister's side. "It is to be expected."

"I know," the partially awakened sister sighed, "I just thought he would put up more of a fight, y'know?" Her pout looked weirdly adorable. "Well, that is one down… 59 to go." her expression brightened up considerably at that.

"Should we wait for Naruto?" Beth asked.

"We shall. He and the others should know we took out the 'guard'. Phantom Miria would be _very_ interested to know it was an awakened being too."

"Indeed she would." With that Alicia reverted back to normal. She cracked and rolled her wrists, and flexed her fingers. While they were used to the Soul Link it didn't mean it didn't put a strain on them. It wasn't affecting them much anymore nowadays thanks to Naruto helping them. Several minutes later, the others caught up to them.

"Good job you two," Naruto praised the twins with a smile. They blushed and smiled shyly in return, enjoying the praise he was giving them.

"Hmm… it's only big and wide enough for one person to go through." Hysteria pointed out, then she took note of the spear and shield leaning against the entry way and went over to pick them up.

"It looks like the Organization outfitted him with armour like ours," Rosemary said, upon looking in her direction everyone found that the short-haired woman was kneeling beside the beheaded corpse and was inspecting the armour he wore. "He's missing the faulds however; he has greeves instead."

"He didn't have a helmet either," Alicia added. "Cutting off his head was a lot easier thanks to that."

"We have to assume the rest will be donning the same armour then," Teresa said walking to to the forefront of the group with Clare, plus the team Captains by her side.

"Chances are the rest of them are on the other side of this tunnel, waiting for us to funnel out into a killzone." Flora added with a thoughtful frown on her pretty face.

"Thanks to Alicia transforming they'll be expecting us too." Veronica pointed out with Cynthia nodding concurrently with her friend. "Whoever goes first will be assaulted the instant they reach the other side."

"Why don't we just expand the tunnel? We can manipulate the earth right?" Helen asked.

"It's a sound plan, but, you have to take into consideration that we would be making the areas _around_ the tunnel weaker structurally. We might end up making it collaspe on top of us halfway through." Shikamaru told her with a shake of his head. "No. It's best if we leave it alone."

"...What if we dig under it?" Deneve suggested.

"That… can work." Shikamaru admitted. "You'd have to make sure your 'demonic' power is suppressed though. Tunnelling underground won't do much for an element of surprise if they can detect you."

"That would be natural to them by now." Naruto said and he gave the women a wide smile that showed how proud he was of them. "They've been suppressing their yoki for six years, and only released it during a fight. If they let their power loose they can suppress it just as easily. Teresa is a professional when it come to that. So is Priscilla. Roxanne taught the rest of the Crimson Guard her method of suppressing her yoki, as Raftela mentioned before so that should be second nature to them."

" **Naruto,"**

Blinking Naruto looked up at the sky, "What is it Isobu?" he asked, prompting everyone to stop and listen to the one sided conversation.

" **I can sense multiple yoki signatures within the Organization's headquarters. All of them are immense. They are far stronger than that one who was with you… Riful, I believe?"**

"Yeah, that's her." he confirmed.

" **These yoki presenses are more intense than her. By ten times, I'd wager. I may not be able to sense emotions but… I can literally** _ **feel**_ **they're driven by a ravenous hunger. If I had to compare it to something, it would be like when jinchuurikis would go berserk if they go beyond their limit. Only it's worse. Be careful, Naruto. The Organization is deploying** _ **something**_ **against you, but they haven't ventured beyond the Headquarters."**

"I see…" he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the warning tone in the turtle's voice. "Thank you for telling me, Isobu. I'll let everyone else know."

"Let us know what?" Luciela asked.

"...it appears the Organization has some new 'tools' at their disposal. Isobu told me there's several of them, and their yoki is ten times stronger than Riful's. Luckily they're not leaving the grounds of the Organization." the blond looked at the tunnel and crossed his arms thoughtfully, "it's likely they're going to be used on us if we manage to get past the people on the other side of this tunnel."

"If they're stronger than Riful then all high ranking warriors will have to defend the low ranking ones." a deeply in thought Miria deduced. "Luckily we can make shadow clones, so that can confuse them if we're lucky."

"They have no idea we're here though," Kiba added. "We don't use yoki so would we have to assume they can't detect us?"

"It's almost a certainty." Miria said with confidence. "The Organization has no knowledge of chakra. Only yoki. They would have conditioned these new weapons to seek out our yoki and will set them loose on us the second they see us approaching their headquarters."

"Giving us the time to sneak in and get those trainees out of there." Ino said thoughtfully.

"This is looking more and more like a suicide mission than a rescue." Choji pointed out with a bleekish look.

"We've dealt with worse." Tenten reassured the big boned Akimichi, referring to Akatsuki utterly demolishing Konoha and the Fourth Shinobi World War that shortly came after it.

"We should get started." Naruto announced. "There should be 89 of them left on the end of this tunnel."

"We'll go through the tunnel," Alicia volunteered, gesturing to herself and her sister who was nodding concurrently with her sisters decision. "We can distract them long enough for everyone else to ambush them."

"Yes. We can get their attention to focus on us." Beth added. "We're strong enough to fight several awakened beings at once."

Naruto frowned thoughtfully as he contemplated on what to do. Knowing he wasn't good at making decisions, the blond turned to the tacticians Shikamaru and Miria.

"What do you two think? Tunnel under this passage way, or let Alicia and Beth wreck havoc on the opposition on the other side of this tunnel."

"I say both," Shikamaru stated. "We have some tunnel under and get them from behind while Alicia and Beth go after them from in front. I'd also send a few of you clones to help when you've sensed Alicia engaging with the enemy."

"That would be a sound plan," Miria added with a nod. "Once the the twins start the fight, we can also start funneling in a few reinforcements. Also, with Alicia's speed, she'll be able to bolt through the tunnel before they're able to react."

"Assuming they haven't sensed her transform before," Shikamaru pointed out. "Chances are she'll be funneling into a wall of spears and shields on the other side." he looked at Alicia directly, "But if she makes several shadow clones while they're transformed, she could overwhelm them with sheer numbers and wear them down."

"I can do that!" Alicia exclaimed with a wide smile. "I _can_ do that!"

"As can I." Beth added; and before any of them knew it Alicia and Beth made several shadow clones that were reinforced with chakra. And all of them were eager for a fight. "Also, we've been working on a little something in our spare time." the youngest of the twin sisters added.

An excited Alicia nodded concurringly, "Yes! We have been working on getting Beth to partially awaken with me in charge of protecting her soul."

Everyone looked at them in surprise. Naruto included.

"Really?" he said, "When? And how come we didn't notice?"

Beth giggled, "As my sister said: it was something we were working on in our spare time. And as for why you didn't notice? We were using your simulation, of course. It's been doing wonders in helping us."

"You mind setting up something like that for me back in Konoha?" Tenten asked, "You have no idea how desperate I've been for a good sparring partner aside from Lee."

"You're getting first dibs on any claymores you manage to find in Staff." Naruto pointed out to her with a flat look on his face. Then he shrugged and gave her a cheerful grin, "Why the hell not? It'll give genin teams some combat experience before they take on C-rank missions."

"I'll pay you to set up one for private use in my shop," Tenten added, "I have plenty of room upstairs for something like that."

"How much are we talking about here?" he asked out of curiosity. "I'll happily set one up for private use for you for 5,000 ryo."

"Perfectly reasonable," the brunette chirped.

"...How much would it _normally_ cost to set one up?" Ino asked him with squint eyes.

"About 25,000 ryo, if I were to charge Konoha's standard prices on time and labour. But I'm only charging for the resources, because she's a friend." the blond answered. "It's a very complex seal, that increases the size of the 'area' inside of the simulation, combined with automatic repairs that fixes any damages that occur outside of the simulation. and scenario generators from real to fictional. This would include seals that keeps sound and chakra from getting out of the simulation so people won't get worried when its in use. It depends on how far the sound will extend though, it's entirely dependant on the room Tenten wants me to set it up in. But, as I said, she's a friend, so she has a discount."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Ino nodded in satisfaction.

Naruto nodded as well and turned his attention to the twins. He said to them, "Now that you brought up Beth being able to partially awaken, I'm curious to see what she would look like." he chuckled, "I guess I can find out when you're engaging the enemy." he turned to the others, "Anyone who can manipulate the earth, get ready on getting that underground tunnel working. I'll follow Alicia and Beth. Any objections?" he waited for them to speak out. No one did and so he nodded with satisfaction. "Okay then, let's get to it."

* * *

It had been what… twenty minutes since that huge burst of yoki appeared out of nowhere? It got the men in a panic since they took a phalanx formation a few meters away from the exit of the tunnel, not far behind their nine 'questionable' units. The trainees had to be separated since not only were they more likely to get in their way, they were _meant_ to be the second wave in case the first defense fell. The girls didn't want to fight. But what could they do? There may be 40 of them in total but they were outnumbered by those 9 men with yoki… they suspected they were youma. Or some type of new warrior the Organization made. But they were so scary! They were always scowling, always had this… _look_ in their eyes that made them feel like a piece of meat. It was unnerving.

Then, they felt it - several more bursts of yoki appearing on the other side of the tunnel. Each one of them was… overwhelming. Not one of the trainees could even stand. Half of them fainted on the spot and the rest were frozen in fear or bawling their eyes out. They were nothing short of terrified. Immediately after the _twenty_ massive spikes of yoki could be felt, the nine units in front went right into panic mode and transformed. But, then, three of them suddenly and literally fell apart, falling to the ground in heaps of bloody chunks as three consecutive blurs of black and silver shot forth from the tunnel. Soon after, a flash of gold erupted beside one of them as the Ladykiller himself appeared in the fray, a tri-prong kunai in either hand.

"Alicia! Beth! Take'em out!" he commanded, before throwing one of those small knives into the air above him and vanishing in another yellow flash, just before he would have been impaled through the head by a spear.

Not long afterwards, five more awakened beings fell to the three blurs as the last one seemed to explode, as Naruto reappeared in front of the man that tried to run him through with the spear in another yellow flash. He slammed right through him, a rasengan in hand that tried to drill through the cuirass. It didn't penetrate, much to Naruto's surprise, but the force behind his technique still sent the man flying back into his comrades - thus causing disorder in their ranks. Then, three more blurs shot forth from the tunnels and engaged the phalanx. To make matters worse, the rumbling of earth behind them signalled the arrival of the second wave as several metallic ribbons short forth; Riful's demonic cackling echoed throughout the valley and she formed in her full, awakened glory on the blindside of the phalanx, followed by Miria and her teammates. The fight was over before it even started.

"Well… that was easy." Naruto said. Then he looked in the direction of the trainees. And stared at them. And they, in turn, stared at him. "Ah… Hi, there?" Just then Alicia and Beth reappeared beside him, along with their shadow clones - a few of whom were normal while the rest were in their awakened forms.

Beth's awakened form had her hair as a series of blades. But, they were shorter, and her skin was a pale, metallic white. Several silvery, metallic plates were on her shoulders, with many spikes on her upper back and tailbone. More spikes were further down, and lengthened, forming into an actual, full-on, functioning tail. Her neck, like Alicia had lengthened a bit, and more plates formed on it, as well as her legs and torso. Finally, her arms and legs were like those of a cat, though she still retained a pair of humanoid - albeit viciously clawed - hands. All in all Beth vaguely resembled a feminine, metallic sphynx with glowing, golden eyes.

One in particular yelled to her comrades as she took on a defensive stance with her spear and shield, "form ranks! We can't let them through!"

Naruto sighed heavily at the sight of them hastily scurrying into formation. The poor girls were apparently stuck in fight or flight mode, though he couldn't really blame them, now could he? He slowly approached the scared trainees and just as several of them would have impaled him upon their spears, he batted their weapons aside and continued walking forth, towards the one who'd rallied them and raised a hand towards her. She flinched, eyes burning with panicked tears… only to feel him ruffling her hair.

"You're pretty brave," he complimented her. "I gotta admit: I'm impressed."

The girl in question looked at him warily, even if she visibly appreciated the praise. The other girls in formation stared both awkwardly and in terror. They had no idea how to react to this.

"I won't hurt you," he assured them, "not a single one of you. My issues are with those men in black - the handlers and elders, not you. Put down your shields and spears and I'll keep you all safe."

"H-how? How can you keep us safe?" the girl he was ruffling asked him, sounding almost demanding, like she _had_ to be brave in front of others.

"I have Alicia and Beth to help with that," he said, hiking his thumb towards the women in question. "As well as the three Abyssal Ones on my side - though two of them are living with me. There's also the Crimson Guard as well, plus several Single Digit warriors and Double Digits who've undergone training in the ways of my homeland. Anyone who would try to hurt you is as good as dead."

Without so much as a second thought, another girl in the shield wall they'd formed dropped her weapons. She looked to be about twelve with chin-length white hair and a black ribbon wrapped around her head tied in a little bow on the left side. She gave Naruto a hesitant, but hopeful glance before awkwardly stumbling through the forest of spears and scurrying on up to hug his arm. "I don't wanna die…" she whimpered pathetically. "P-please take me away from here! Far away!"

"I was planning on doing that in the first place." he chuckled, hugging the girl to him to comfort her. "But first I need to rescue the rest of you trainees from the Organization. You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?"

"They're in the mountains," she answered timidly.

"E-Erica…" another girl cried out in half hearted protest.

"They're in the eastern evacuation shelter, near the ports," the girl continued, unimpeded. "If Raftela's with you, she'll know where it is."

"She is. So are plenty of the current generation of 'claymores'," he confirmed. "Thanks for the information." he rubbed Erica's back and chuckling warmly as he drew a timid smile from her.

At the sight, on more spear fell, and then another… and then another. Soon, they feel like dominoes as the girls saw no point in fighting anymore.

"You… wouldn't happen to have a doctor with you, would you?" the self-appointed leader asked after being the last to drop her weapons with a sigh. "Several of our friends fainted from shock after feeling all those massive yoki spikes."

"Not really," he said with a sigh. "Clarice is back in Morris, and so is Tsunade… but I can help you out with that. When Clarice fainted the day I brought her back to Morris, I just woke her up with a surge of chakra. It's kinda like yoki, but more… pure, I guess."

* * *

It wasn't long until the rest of the rebellion regrouped with Naruto, and they were surprised as _hell_ when they saw Naruto sitting on the floor, talking with a bunch of trainees sitting in a crowd around him - one in particular sitting in his lap, albeit in a perfectly innocent manner. Raftela quirked an eyebrow when the blond gestured for her to approach. Not seeing any harm in it, she did.

"Raftela, Erica here says the rest of the trainees are at a 'eastern evacuation shelter' near the ports," he said, gesturing to the girl in her lap, "and that you know where it is. Can you lead the search and rescue teams from Konoha there?"

"I shall do my best," she said, nodding with a subtle determined gleam in her eye. "I am very familiar with the layout of Staff. Leading them there should be no issue at all,"

Naruto nodded with approval, before addressing one of the Kumo nin he'd brought with. "Okay. Samui, you take Teams Guy and Ebisu with you and extract the trainees. Follow Raftela to the evacuation shelter and get those trainees out of there. Hysteria, Rosemary, and Elizabeth you can go with them. If they see more of the Crimson Guard among them then they might be willing to go with us." As she nodded in acceptance, Naruto then turned his attention to her present teammate. "Omoi, you take Teams Asuma and Kurenai with you and secure a safe path for them."

"Got it," Omoi replied with a nod.

After that Naruto brought his attention to the trainees, "Do you want to be taken to Morris? The rest of Miria's rebellion is there; you'll be a lot safer there than here."

"Can you come with us?" Erica asked timidly.

The brave one from earlier, introduced as Henriette, replied before Naruto had a chance. "Morris is on the other side of This World," she pointed out. "If he's leading the siege, he needs to stay here."

The blond chuckled, surprising the trainees with a poof of smoke as another Naruto appeared right there in their midst. "I can be in more places than one," the original explained to her with a mischievous wink, "I am a one man army. If there are reports of me being in 'two places at once' this is why."

"Ooh! So _that's_ why there were so many Alicias and Beths," one girl chirped in wonder. "Can you teach us that, too?"

"Eventually," Naruto chuckled. "It takes a while to learn, because you need a lot of chakra. But none of you have chakra to use, yet. I need to close your stigmas for that to happen. But, when everything else is outta the way, I'd be happy to do that."

Of course him saying he can heal their stigmas got the expected reactions from them: disbelief and denial.

"B-but that can't be!"

"We were told our stigmas couldn't be healed!"

"There's no way that's true…"

With a chuckle Naruto looked to one of his wives and gestured for her to reveal her stomach. It was Miria who provided the proof. And seeing the pure, unblemished skin taking the place of the stigma that _should_ all rights be there got them all to gasp in shock. Then all eighty silver eyes were on him.

"As Miria showed: I _can_ heal your stigmas. But not here. Not now. I still have an Organization to deal with." the blond explained to them. He eased Erica off of his lap and ruffled her hair when he got up on his feet, "My clone will take you all back to Morris; all you need to do is hold hands and not let go." he explained to them.

"Your uh… c-clone will stay with us, won't he?" another girl asked, Hanna if his memory serves. The girl in question was around the same age as Erica and has short and wavy, platinum blonde hair that framed her face and pointed ears. Her locks covered up one eye, much like Queenie's. Like the other girls, she wore a form fitting two piece cotton, light-grey jumpsuit with plate armour protecting vital parts of her body.

"Yeah. He will." the blond answered her.

The trainees all looked at one another with uncertainty; then one by one, they all walked over to the clone and latched on to him, and holding onto the hands of those who were touching him. Then they all vanished in a massive yellow flash.

"How far are we from the Organization, Raftela?" Naruto asked once the trainees were teleported away.

"I do not know." the woman stoically replied. "This is the first time I have gone through this shortcut."

"I recognise this place, now." Teresa said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "I've been here a long time ago when I was still a trainee. It took me five hours to get from Staff to here; the landscape will turn barren in two hours in that direction." She pointed to the Southwest, where they could see a barren wasteland in the far distance. "That is where the Organization is."

"Then that's where we're heading." Naruto said. "We'll be splitting into two groups from here on out. In case you all need reminding: Samui, is taking Teams Guy and Ebisu to extract the trainees hiding in the eastern evacuation shelter. Raftela leading them and Hysteria, Rosemary, and Elizabeth are going with. Omoi, is going to take Teams Asuma and Kurenai and secure a safe path for them. Everyone else will be following me to distract the bulk of the Organization's forces. Any questions?" He received none. "Alright, let's get going!"

* * *

When she found herself in a giant, stone chamber in the blink on an eye, Henriette's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she frantically looked around, sensing several yoki signatures around the area.

"Welcome to Morris," the clone chuckled, riffling the girl's long hair as she looked up at him. "Specifically, we're in the citadel's great hall. C'mon, let's find a head to the mess hall until we can find some rooms for you all to stay in."

The girls all followed him, some more timidly than others. Naruto found that rather cute.

"Me being here with you all so suddenly might bring the residents to us. So don't be surprised if awakened beings suddenly appear. Who knows, if you're lucky you might see another member of Crimson Guard. Like Sistina the Divine Oracle, Cassandra the Dust Eater, or Neideen the Naughty, or as she is commonly known within the Church of the Twin Goddesses: Saint Nymphetamina."

A girl named Lytelle in particular perked up at that. She was just shy of hitting adulthood by the standards of the continent, rocking bright golden locks a three-pigtail hairstyle with two high, and one low, and having straight bangs. A flash of recognition shined in her eyes and her cheeks burned red upon hearing that title. Being from Nash, she had overheard the legend on many an occasion. She was also familiar with Neideen for… other reasons.

Naruto saw that expression on Lytelle's face and chuckled sheepishly, "I see you've had an encounter with her?" he asked.

"Let's just say I've happened upon her… living up to that first moniker, back in Staff," the girl muttered in mild, slightly amused embarrassment.

"Lucky!" Another girl giggled naughtily. "You have no idea how jealous I am of those two!"

"Oh?" Now, Naruto just _had_ to know! This was probably the first and _only_ time he would get some dirt on that naughty woman! "What did she do?" He was visibly intrigued, though he was careful in keeping himself from sound _too_ curious.

"You didn't hear it from me, but she fornicated with the current Numbers One and Two on several occasions," Lytelle whispered, "They were only twelve at the time, too! It was so scandalous!"

"Considering Alicia and Beth were the previous Numbers One and Two, I'm going to go on a wild guess and say the current ones that replaced them are twins as well?" he asked, before looking to them for clarification.

"They are," Henriette confirmed. "They just turned thirteen, I hear, and seem to have mastered an improved soul link."

"Alicia and Beth have improved too." he pointed out. "They can _both_ partially awaken now; though admittedly they made clones for that to work. Still, the Boss will be interested in seeing them."

A trainee with cropped hair looked at him with an odd expression, "'Boss'?" she asked in perplexment.

"The Original Naruto. I call him Boss because that's what he is… even though we clones like to do our own things." the clone clarified before chuckling mischievously. Then he cleared his throat. "Neideen _is_ quite the naughty one isn't she. She uh… lived up to her nickname the first time we met. Right in front of the other Crimson Guards too."

Taking a moment to connect the dots, one trainee in particular asked with a shy but impish grin, "sooo… that 'scuffle' in Nile was an orgy, then?"

"Lytelle!" Erica yelled in embarrassed protest.

"Yeah, pretty much, though that was actually the second time we met." he corrected her with a sheepish chuckle. "The first time we met they were at a gravesite belonging to a few warriors that fell in Pieta. I took them back here with me to give them our side of the story. Long story short: we showed them proof, written by this guy called Dae - who apparently is the guy that cuts you girls open - and they joined our side." he rubbed the back of his head with a hapless shrug. "That scuffle was actually me sparring with Chloe and Lutecia… the aftermath of that spar was the orgy." The clone hummed thoughtfully. "Chloe should be around here, too, actually. Turns out she's pregnant… and I hope she doesn't kill me when she goes into labour, now that I think about it."

"I'll gladly hold her down if you want," a voice sounded from farther down the hall. Naruto and a few others nearly jumped out of their skin upon hearing the sudden reply. They all looked in the voice's direction and saw both Sistina and Neideen waiting for them down the hall.

Smiling Naruto turned to the trainees and gestured to the two women, "In case you don't know who they are the one on the left is Sistina the Divine Oracle. The one on the right is Neideen the Naughty." he then looked at the women and said, "It turns out the Organization sent a small battalion to delay us. They sent these trainees along with ten awakened beings and forty men. One of which was a handler."

"I see…" Sistina muttered. "So, that one's the path they took." She shrugged. "Well, if nothing else, it made your job of getting the kids out of harm's way easier."

"Erica here said the rest of the trainees are held up in an evacuation shelter." the clone said, ruffling the hair of the girl in question affectionately. "Raftela is leading the shinobi teams there, the main force is going to be used as a distraction, just as planned." then, suddenly, he gave Sistina a serious look. "The Organization has something else in store for us. One of my Tailed Beast friends told me of several yoki signatures within the walls of the Organization. They're massive yoki signature's too. You wouldn't happen to have any foresight into what they are?"

"Tailed Beast, friends?" a curious Neideen asked before Sistina could say anything. She was aware that Naruto is capable of turning into a Tailed Beast thanks to the information the Organization _and_ Sistina had provided. And she was aware that there were more than one, thanks to Sistina as well. But she wanted to remain 'ignorant'; she was still curious about them after all.

"Isobu, the three tailed turtle. He's the third strongest of the nine Tailed Beasts, but, he is just as dangerous as the fox that destroyed Pieta."

"They are given the name Abyss Feeders," Sistina explained. "Originally, they were conceptualized as a means by which to kill the Abyssal Ones, once the Organization had collected enough Awakened Being corpses. They are the result of grafting girls with the flesh and blood of awakened beings. Their eyes are destroyed and have no minds of their own, and are modified to release no yoki which increases their ability to sense it. They are little more than killing machines that will not relent until their targets are consumed. Their regeneration is on par with a high level awakened being and their bodies are very malleable." here Sistina closed her eyes and used her foresight to peer into an alternate future, "In an alternate future, one where you had not arrived to this continent, Isley of the North had fallen to them."

"I see. And...what are their strengths and weaknesses?" a now very serious Naruto asked. The Abyssal Ones were hailed as _the_ strongest awakened beings for a damn good reason. A weapon capable of _killing_ them had to be addressed _immediately_.

Sistina opened her eyes and said, "Being blind and relying on scent and yoki sensing, the Abyss Feeders are at a great disadvantage against opponents that are suppressing their yoki. They are also incredibly unintelligent and slow witted with little to no sapient characteristics." she sighed and scratched the side of her head, "As for their strengths: they have an insane amount of regeneration; unless you sever their heads from their shoulders they will just regenerate in a matter of seconds and keep attacking. They have also been conditioned to learn the skills of their prey, and spread the information to other Abyss Feeders, making them difficult to fight if it's being drawn out. The power difference is so great that only single digit warriors will be able to fight them head on. The others would be better off as support."

"I see…" Naruto peered at the ground to his left. "You got all that Isobu?" he asked aloud, getting everyone who does not know about his connection with the Tailed Beasts to look at him oddly.

" **Yeah. I just finished telling the Original what was being said here. He's in the process of letting the rest of your rebellion know about this new weapon."** The turtle answered. **"I'm keeping a close eye on those things, though, just in case. They haven't moved yet, but, I'll let you know the** _ **second**_ **they do."**

"Thanks. The Boss will want to know the moment those things are being sent out." he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Knowing him, the Boss would go into the Rikudō Sennin Mōdo to take care of them."

"So… what Riku-whatchyamacallit?" Erica asked, tilting her head in a curious manner. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her cute expression.

"In your language, it would be called 'Six Paths Sage Mode'. It's my most powerful form." he answered her with a ruffle of her hair.

"How strong is it?" Hanna asked,

"Strong enough that the destruction of Pieta _pales_ in comparison to the amount of destruction I can cause in that form." Naruto gave the trainees a nonchalant shrug. "Basically: in that form, your strongest warriors wouldn't be a warm up."

"He's not lying, either." concurred a supporting Sistina. "He would be able to defeat any one of us with little effort."

Naruto blinked and looked at her, "Let me guess: a vision of my fight with Kaguya and Madara?"

"Sasuke, actually." Sistina corrected. "I did see those battles, too, though. They were awe inspiring as well as frightening to behold."

"Oh." with a chuckle Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "It's a little weird, knowing you can see into the future. You're the only one here that knows me _that well._ "

"I do know things only you know… like the name of the cat Quicksword Irene had adopted." She winked at him with her blind eye. "But I won't let anyone else know. She wants a cat by the way. So does Cassandra." she told him offhandedly.

"Sooooo~" Neideen cooed, walking over to the large group of trainee's with a certain glint in her silver eye and a leering grin. "They're staying with us are they?" she asked, coming to a stop beside Naruto. She grinned as the one with pigtails turned beet red, as did the one with the ribbon. They looked so cute~!

"Yeah," the clone nodded. "We were heading to the mess hall so they could sit down and wait while I got some rooms cleared out for them to stay in."

"Good idea." Neideen praised, "Luciela's been cooking up some food with Nalani. Rafaela, Ophelia and Teams Evianna, Glinda and Octavia are around. Along with the remaining Crimson Guard and some hybrids. They'll be in good hands here…" she let out an ominous giggle that came off as creepy and perverted at the same time. For Naruto is was… oddly arousing.

The way she looked at them raised many a red flag for the girls present, the little voice in the backs of their heads yelling, "stranger danger!"

Neideen squawked in surprise when Naruto swatted her on the posterior. "No. Naughty girl. If you want to do that, you've got me."

The one-eyed hybrid giggled at that. "Oh, I _know_ I do~!" she wrapped her arm around her hubby's and looked at the girls, "Come along you all, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

Back in the valley, Scarlet let out a heavy sigh of relief as she noted that everything was here and accounted for after triple-checking each and every last item, down to the ten spare pitons for the tents. It was stressful as all hell, but she did it. Maybe now, that perpetually naked brunette will stop eyeballing her like a slab of meat? Everything was going quite smoothly, now that they had taken the northern valley and started setting up a base of operations. The tents were set up, several sharpened wooden stakes were set up in the direction of Staff as a barrier to discourage a full-on charge from enemy forces and a ditch was dug with caltrops at the bottom to serve as another layer of defense for the camp.

A cold shiver ran up the redhead's spine and the lifeblood drained from her face as she heard Priscilla's stomach growl from here. She breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Naruto say, "there's some grown innards in one of the scrolls, Priscilla, stop scaring the poor woman; she's been through enough to make up for what she's done!" It appears he heard her stomach growling too.

"To be fair, it tastes better when they're fresh and still warm," she playfully rebutted.

"W-would she be able to s-secure one of the other valleys?" Scarlet recommended. "It was our plan to close off any potential escape routes, right?"

"She could, but after what Isobu told me about the Organization's new weapon, I'd rather not risk it." he answered her then the blond addressed Priscilla, "And as for the innards being 'fresh and warm', they _are_ fresh - and you can heat them up. Or you can go ahead and eat mine if you're _that_ desperate."

"No!" The brunette immediately yelled. "I was joking! Anything but that!"

"I was too," Naruto chuckled, "lighten up!"

"Y-you… you jerk!" there was the sound of skin smacking against fabric as Priscilla punched him in the arm. "You owe me some extra snuggles for that!"

"I think I'm beginning to give a _lot_ of my girls some extra snuggles tonight." he chuckled. "I certainly don't mind though." Scarlet looked at Naruto when she heard Priscilla squeal in surprise and found the naked brunette being hugged from behind, with her privates being covered up by the blond. "I get to spoon you after all~" He then kissed her on the cheek, drawing an embarrassed blush from the awakened being.

Naruto chuckled again, before addressing Scarlet. "Is everything running smoothly?"

Scarlet let out a sigh, if nothing else, the blond was a benolivant boss. "Yes. I triple checked everything. We are all set," she answered him with a nod. "The ditch has just been completed, thanks to Deneve speeding it along, and the caltrops are set. That should slow down these new weapons of theirs."

"Yeah. It should, but it might not. Those clones should be just about finished setting up the intruder detection seals at a fifty yard radius around this camp. If anything that intends to hurt us passes them, we'll know before they reach us."

Priscilla blinked and looked at her hubby with a curious frown. "How?"

"There's an 'alarm' in the middle of our camp. The second those seals are set off, so will the alarm." he answered, pointing to said 'alarm' in the middle of their camp. It was a seal etched onto a human-sized boulder. "It'll glow and emit a loud noise - it'll wake everyone up and will automatically turn itself off after five minutes."

A lot of the stuff he said went right over Scarlet's head, but she nodded anyway. It was beyond her knowledge, but she understood what it did the second he said 'alarm'.

"Your talents never cease to amaze," Jean cooed as she slid on up behind her man and hugged him.

"Hey, Jean," he greeted her, reaching back to embrace his wife lovingly. "How's everyone else?"

"Eager to fight, but wary of this new weapon," she replied. "I can't say I blame them."

"Anything that's made to kill an Abyssal One is not something to take likely. I'll be taking care of them, myself." he told her, Priscilla and Scarlet. "I'll use my Rikudō Sennin Mōdo when engaging. I'm not going to take any chances with them." he looked at his wife from over the shoulder and asked, "Wanna turn in? Come morning, it'll be quite eventful."

"That would be delightful~!"

"Don't forget my snuggles," Priscilla reminded him pointedly.

"I haven't forgotten at all, Priss." he answered her with a chuckle and a loving kiss on the cheek. "After all, as your _breeding stud_ I need to tend to _your_ needs as well, don't I~?"

The brunette blushed and giggled at that, pleasantly surprised. "Indeed, you do~!"

With Priscilla getting another peck on the cheek, Naruto looked to Jean and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's go you two. We have some snuggles to do."

Both women giggled and obliged as Naruto lead them to his tent, a flustered redhead left in their wake. He opened the flap and gestured for them to enter first; Naruto gave their nice asses a firm swat as they walked inside one by one. Then he followed them inside and closed the flap behind him. Though them going inside the tent had caught the eyes of a certain pair of best friends and twin sisters. The second the flap was closed up, Naruto let out a startled yelp when he was pulled down on top of his bedroll, and spooned by Jean who then proceeded to snog him lovingly. Priscilla meanwhile took up the other side and lightly nibbled the crook of his neck. Chuckling, the blond wrapped an arm around the two of them and hugged the women to him. Jean and Priscilla hugged him back in return, the former hugging an arm to her bosom while doing her best to plunder his mouth with her tongue. Priscilla just kept nibbing against his neck, trying to do her best to leave her mark on him.

He certainly didn't mind this arrangement. What straight man _would_? And if his senses were right, he was about to have some more company. Naruto's senses _were_ proven right, but he heard Miria giving those people a stern talking to before they could even open the flap.

"And what do the four of you think you're doing?" the sandy-brunette asked demanding.

"O-oh, nothing big sis!" Helen quickly answered; Naruto wasn't surprised to hear her. And he knew if Helen was around her best friend Deneve wasn't far behind.

He was proven right when he heard the pixie-haired blonde sigh, "Give it up Helen. Captain Miria isn't going to fall for that." Deneve sighed again and came clean. "Helen wanted to join Naruto in his tent. And so do Alicia and Beth if my guess is right."

Miria sighed exasperatedly. "Naruto's left plenty of clones around camp. Go pick one of them."

"But they're busy…" Helen whined like a child.

"They're almost finished." the sandy-brunette told the rebellious woman. "Or is it because they are not the original?"

"No! It's not that at all," Naruto could almost see the stubborn pout on Helen's face. "I just want some me time is all…"

"Uh-huh…" Miria didn't believe her at all. Not that Naruto blamed her. Helen is the outgoing and mischievous one after all. "He has Jean and Priscilla in there. I've been hogging him to myself for ages, so let them have this. There are plenty of Naruto clones wandering around. Go get one of them."

"Okay. Let's go Beth."

"Okay, Alicia."

Naruto, Jean and Priscilla all heard two pairs of feet walking away. It was pretty damn obvious that it was the twins by this point. So it left Helen and Deneve as the ones who are still outside with Miria. Naruto can imagine Helen pouting like a child, with her arms crossed under her bosom as the twins walked away. He didn't know why that was so easy to picture, but Helen _was_ the type of woman to do just that. Maybe that was why it was so easy to picture?

Pushing those thoughts aside with an amused chuckle, Naruto turned his full attention on over to Jean and Priscilla. "Now, where were we?" he asked, after Jean pulled away from his lips.

* * *

Back in Morris, the trainees were in the dining hall eating a large abundance of food that Luciela, Nalani, and Rafaela had cooked. Erica was one of the exceptions; she simply couldn't eat another bite, no matter how good it was and how much she wanted to keep on eating. The food was _that_ good! So now, she was sitting by herself on a surprisingly comfy bed. Dipping the pen she had been provided by one of the clones into its inkwell, and whipping out her journal, the young… former trainee decided on one last entry for the day.

' _Saturday, 20th day of Ahmun, Year 2117AS:_

 _This is to be my third and final entry for today._

 _I must say it was quite eventful… for one, we finally met Ladykiller Naruto and the rest of his rebellion. Ladykiller Naruto was_ not _who the Organization portrayed him to be! He is kind, considerate, and so friendly! He even has the_ Crimson Guard _on his side!_ The Crimson Guard _, women who are hailed to be some of the strongest of our generations. Even the previous Number One and Two, Alicia and Beth the Black were with him! They killed ten Awakened Beings that were with us, with little to no effort! Then Ladykiller Naruto took us away from that valley and brought us to safety in Morris, where the rest of the Crimson Guard is, along with several warriors like Quicksword Irene!_

 _I even met several Awakened Beings here in Morris; the Infamous "failed experiment" Luciela of the South; Evianna the Highland Harpy; even Wild Horse Octavia, Europa the Lazy and Fresh Blood Agatha are all here! They are more civil than I expected them to be too, though I couldn't help but feel a bit… overwhelmed by the sheer amount of yoki they had. It's hard NOT to be intimidated by such powerful auras._

 _I think I am going to enjoy my stay here, though. I can tell everyone else that was brought to Morris are enjoying themselves. Ladykiller Naruto is just so approachable! It's hard to put the kind of man he is into words! He's just… so friendly and generous. And admittedly cute… I'd die of embarrassment before saying that to his face though._

 _And what's more: the other trainees that were taken to the evacuation shelters, and the other warriors? He's going to rescue them! The same as he did us! But there was that new weapon Sistina the Divine Oracle told him… the Abyss Feeders… I don't like the sound of them. I dislike_ how _they were made too. I hope he kills them quickly. Any drawn out fight with them is bad.'_

With the last word written down, Erica exhaled and set her pen aside, closed her journal and placed it under her pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day. She was looking forward to it and to settling down in this new home the Ladykiller was providing them. With that thought in mind and a smile on her face, Erica slipped on under the covers and quickly drifted off with a happy sigh.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day, Erica's silver eyes fluttered open after having a stressless sleep. It was also the most comfortable she had ever been! The young girl had no idea if it was the mattress, or the quilt, but she could just lay there in bed for hours more. It was that comfortable! She sat up with a grunt and let out a happy sigh. She wondered if everyone else Ladykiller Naruto brought with him felt as comfortable as she did?

As if on cue, she heard someone groaning just outside her door.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

"Morning sickness, honey," Clarice muttered, just loud enough for Erica to hear. "I'll be fine."

"Papa said morning sickness is when you like someone. So you really, _really_ like Papa?"

"More than I thought was possible." In the hallway, Clarice let out a tired chuckle, patting her 'daughter' on the head as they passed by Erica's room. "C'mon, honey, Mama's hungry. Who knows, you might see a clone of Papa along the way."

"I prefer the real Papa…" she muttered. "I can't smell the clones. It feels like they're not even there."

"We _are_ just chakra constructs," Miata and Clarice looked ahead of them when they saw a clone of Naruto closing the door to the teleport room. "So us not having a smell would make sense." he then adopted a hurtful look that Clarice knew was fake, "I'm hurt that you only want the Boss around though… since I am him in every way."

Clarice smiled and patted Miata on the head. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. Right honey?" she asked looking at the girl who was shyly looking down at the stone tiled floor.

"No…" Miata said, then she looked up and gave the blond a teary eyed look along with a trembling lip, "I'm sorry Papa… I didn't mean it. Honest..."

Naruto waved her apology away and went over to bring the near crying girl into a comforting hug. "It's fine, Miata. Don't worry about it." he chuckled and went down to peck her on the scalp. "I know! Do you want to eat some chocolate? I bought a whole bunch of 'em last night."

Her expression brightened up considerably at that and she nodded frantically. She liked chocolate!

"I do! I do! I do!" she chirped happily.

Chuckling once more, Naruto ruffled her hair and said, "Alright. Then let's go to the dining hall - I left a few dozen sacks of them there."

Meanwhile, back in her room, Erica giggled at the exchange as she heard them walk off and pried herself from bed. The mention of food made her stomach growl. She's never had chocolate either due to it being too expensive to buy back when she was still fully human. And the Organization didn't buy them anything, due to it being 'a waste of resources'.

Maybe she can get a piece if she asked? She _really_ wanted to try one!

Luckily she didn't have to get changed, due to Erica sleeping in her bed with her two-piece bodysuit. A bath would be nice, though. She'd take one later. She threw the covers off her, made her hair presentable, and made her way to the chamber door and opened it. The young former trainee looked to her right and blinked in surprise when she saw the Ladykiller with two people. Her silver eyes widened with curiosity, she could sense yoki in the woman with brown hair… but why did she have brown hair? Shouldn't her pigment have faded away to platinum blonde or something?

Her curiosity getting the better of her Erica emerged from her room, closed the door behind her, and jogged over to the trio hurriedly.

Naruto looked behind him from over the shoulder, having heard the sound of feet tapping the stone floor and the door closing. He smiled upon seeing Erica approaching the three of them with an overly curious look on her face.

"Hey Erica! How was your sleep?" he stopped, greeted and asked the former trainee. And when he addressed her, Erica became shy and nervous when Miata and Clarice both stopped themselves and turned to look at her.

"I did," she replied nervously, her silver eyes darting between Clarice and Miata. Her eyes lingered on Miata though, something about her was… familiar. She had no idea why however. Maybe she saw her around the barracks?

"Hello." Clarice gave the shy girl a friendly smile with an equally friendly wave. "My name is Clarice, and this is Miata." She said, gesturing to herself and her 'daughter', "What's your name?"

"E-Erica." She shyly replied; the girl gave nervous looks to the 'mother' and 'daughter' duo, and with her curiosity rearing its head again, she couldn't help but ask, "M-Miss, how come your hair is brown? Shouldn't your hair have lost its pigmentation like mine and hers?" she gestured to her own hair and Miata's as she asked.

"Clarice's body rejected the conversion process," Naruto explained, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Not sure why, but I probably saved her life by treating her."

"I don't understand it myself," the brunette added, "My yoki was almost non-existent before Naruto healed me… I _still_ don't know why my pigmentation didn't change afterwards either."

"I don't mind it," Naruto said and lovingly pecked Clarice on the cheek. "Your brown hair is special. And it makes you more unique than all the other hybrids here."

She blushed and giggled at that.

Erica, meanwhile, fidgeted shyly, a heavy blush staining her own cheeks bright red upon seeing the loving exchange. It was so… weird to see. "S-So, where are you three going?" she asked; while she did know they were going to the dining hall to get Miata some chocolate, she didn't want them to know she had been eavesdropping from her room.

It paid off as Naruto answered her with a smile, "To the kitchen to get Miata some chocolate." he lovingly ruffled the hair of the girl in question, "Do you want some too?" he paused, and gave the girl a knowing look, "That look on your face - you never had chocolate before have you?"

"My parent could never afford it," she explained. "And the Handlers are stingy with their Bera; said it's a waste." she gave him a hopeful look, "Can I have some?"

"Of course!" he told her with a bright smile. "I bought several sacks yesterday. Come on, maybe we'll see the other girls there." he beckoned her to follow them, and Erica did coming up to Miata's side and walked beside them as they made their way to the dining hall.

"So… how long have you been here for, Mister Naruto?" Erica asked.

"Oh… around five years now. I was in Nile for a while, then Raby Castle for a few more months after that. Morris was _meant_ to be a fallback, but the Uzumaki Clan got too big for Raby to hold. Morris was bigger and not to mention more defendable due to where it's built, so we moved here." the blond answered. It helped the _other_ survivors of Pieta came not long afterwards and settled in. They were instrumental in getting the town back on the map.

"Uzumaki Clan?" Erica asked, cocking her head to the side with adorable confusion.

"Uh… I suppose it would be called 'House Uzumaki' here. The Uzumaki _were_ a noble family back where I came from, but were almost wiped out due to… reasons." Naruto sighed and shrugged. "I'm… well, I was the last known living member." Naruto squinted thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, I think I remember it being mentioned that Karin is a member, though I never talked to her to find out," he muttered. "Beside the point. Seeing as how I'm the last known _male_ member of the clan, that makes me the Clan Head by default. I've been busy reviving the clan for the past few years, now."

Erica blushed heavily at the implication. "I… uh… see," she said with a nervous chuckle. So, did that mean Clarice was pregnant with his child? It was pretty likely.

After several minutes the four came to the dining hall and for Naruto, Miata, and Clarice they were not surprised to see the tables stocked with food. Erica on the other hand was. Her eyes lit up as the scent of the food reached her nostrils. It made her mouth water!

"The chocolate is in the kitchen. I'll go and fill up some bowls for the two of you." Naruto told them. Then he went to the kitchen, only to stop and look at the trio, "Go get a bite to eat. I'll be joining you soon."

Erica didn't need to be told twice. She immediately went to a table and took a seat. She grabbed a plate and proceeded to grab as many fruit, bread and other sources of nourishment that was within arms reach. She may not have to eat a lot, thanks to the operation done to her, but she could still eat a lot if she wanted. And right now _she wanted to eat a lot!_

Miata and Clarice took a seat opposite her and went to filling their plates. Clarice ate modestly, only having a healthy amount of food on her plate; a few fruits, some bread rolls, some dried and smoked meat. Miata went for having more meat on her plate, though she balanced it out by having some fruit, and several bread rolls with butter put on it. For the finisher she had some warm milk to wash it all down.

Erica giggled, shyly commenting on Naruto. "He seems so nice," she said.

"He is," Clarice concurred wholeheartedly with a dreamy smile.

"Papa is the best~!" Miata chirped after swallowing her food. "He takes care of Mama, and me, and everyone else here!"

"Oh? Do tell," she said, feeling a bit more comfortable, now. "I'm _dreadfully_ curious!"

* * *

Naruto, the original one, was deep in contemplation as he sat atop Kurama's head with crossed legs. He was in the shared mindscape of the Jinchuuriki, though it was only him, Kurama and Isobu currently occupying it.

"So they haven't moved at all?" he asked the three tailed turtle.

" **No. Those things haven't left the Organization's walls, yet."** Isobu answered. **"It's surprising. I would have thought those men in black would have sent them in the dead of night."**

" **It only proves they're more cautious than we're expecting them to be. From the looks of it, this Organization won't send their new weapons out until we are there."** Kurama said with a huff.

"Well, if I was in their shoes, that's what I'd do," Naruto said with a shrug. "In their mind set, they would want all their assets on hand for when the true battle comes. We don't have many awakened beings with us, only four: Priscilla, Riful, Soleil and Robin. Everyone else is back in the West. So these Abyss Eaters are probably going to focus on the four of them once they're deployed."

" **Are you still going to use** _ **that**_ **form to fight them?"** Kurama asked.

"Yeah. I want the Organization to know just _what_ they've been fucking with." the Uzumaki Patriarch replied with a wide, menacing grin.

" **I'm surprised you didn't take any more non-humans with you."** Kurama said; then he quirked a brow and rolled his eyes up to look at his vessel. **"Why didn't you take more than four?"**

Naruto shrugged and gave his friends his reason for not doing so. "It would have been more strategic, in hindsight, to bring a few more and spread them around the teams. But if I did that, it would have left Morris more open for retaliation, assuming the Organization was smart enough to think that far ahead." he paused for a moment to cross his arms and to collect his thoughts. "Awakened Beings _are_ stronger than hybrids; a lot of my girls would disagree with that, but the facts _are there_. They have hides that even steel has trouble getting through. Hell, even the claymores the hybrids use have trouble biting into some of the tougher ones. That said, I figured that if they sent a team out to Morris, they'd be one hell of a defense. Besides, my kids are there. I'd rather give them the _best_ defense as reasonably possible, just in case."

" **Fair enough,"** the fox grunted. **"I still think taking more than four would have been wise."**

"It's a little too late to change my plan isn't it?" the blond pointed out amusedly.

" **Yeah… you and your little harem is already moving to the Organization while we're in here talking."**

" **Even though he** _ **could**_ **have snatched one or two more of his 'awakened' women up with the Hiraishin."** Isobu pointed out to them with an eye-smile.

"If I need to, I will," Naruto nodded. "That's another reason I left them behind… at least most of them. They're serving as backup, just in case."

Kurama huffed approvingly, **"Good to know you're thinking more with your head than charging head first into the heat of battle with no plan at all."**

"I can think ahead when I want to, you know." Naruto said, leaning forward to look into Kurama's eye with a deadpan expression on his face.

" **You** _ **rarely**_ **do."** Kurama pointed out with a smug smirk.

Isobu closed his only eye and sighed in exasperation, **"Oh, you two…"** but he couldn't help but be amused at their antics. Kurama hasn't been like this since they were little chakra constructs. But he wouldn't change this. Not for anything.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found he and his entourage were on the road. It was barren now, having passed the snow a little over two hours ago. Now they were on a straight path to Staff itself. They were in two groups though, due to the plan the Uzumaki Patriarch laid out the day before.

Raftela, along with Hysteria, Rosemary, and Elizabeth are to lead Samui, who was taking Teams Guy and Ebisu with her, to the Eastern Evacuation shelters. Omoi is going to secure a safe path for them with Teams Asuma and Kurenai. They're still together though, mainly for safety purposes.

He also sent a few more clones to set up some Hiraishin seals on the paths to the West and South. That would allow him to cut off any escape routes once he dealt with these 'Abyss Feeders' Sistina warned him about. He wouldn't put it past them to try and sneak away into the mountains while they're fighting with their forces.

That bald guy with the fedora he met all those years ago - he seems like the type of person to do that. Now that he thought about it, he never did get the man's name. He _was_ Clare's Handler though, wasn't he? Naruto inwardly shrugged, it wasn't his business.

"Naruto," said blond turned to Queenie, "are you going to give us that yoki cloak for this?"

The blond blinked; that was a reasonable question. He didn't see the harm in answering - plus it was polite to answer.

"I honestly wasn't going to, mainly because you ladies are more than capable of taking care of yourselves now." he admitted with a hapless shrug, "But now that I think about it, being too careful never hurt anybody. I'll give you all the Kyuubi cloak for some extra 'oomph' when we're close."

"That would be advised," Riful chimed in with a nod. "I'd feel more safe if I had that cloak. The name _Abyss Feeder_ , sends a shiver up my spine."

"I'd bet, it's a weapon those old coots in Staff made to _kill_ you." Teresa said with a prominent frown. "If they're as deadly as Sistina made them out to be, they would be able to kill Priscilla if they are given enough time to adapt to her."

"Which is why I'm going to fight them going all out." Naruto told them. "They won't be able to stand against me when I'm in my Rikudō Sennin Mōdo, no matter _how_ strong they are."

"English please honey," Miria sighed.

"Six Paths Sage Mode." the blond said with a sigh of his own. "It's called Six Paths Sage Mode when translated into your language." he chuckled and gave his woman an amused smile, "You've been helping Karui translate my autobiography, and yet, you haven't learned some of the words."

"To be fair I haven't read your untranslated work…" Miria pointed out. "I couldn't read the kanji at all."

"That's fine if you don't know how to read Kanji. It _is_ in a different language after all." the blond told her with a loving smile. "Raftela," said blonde straightened at being addressed, "Once we get close enough to Staff your group will have my permission to split off from the rest of us."

"Understood," she replied robotically.

"I'm going to have to break you out of that," he sighed, before dragging the woman into a one armed hug. "I _really_ want to hear some emotion in your voice. Don't get me wrong, you speaking the way you are has its own charm… but putting some feeling behind your words makes you more sexy. And you _can_ be sexy." he pecked her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "I remember _all_ the naughty things you were whispering in my ear when I healed your stigma, you naughty girl~!"

She blushed heavily and shuddered, biting her lip. "It is far easier to show emotion when we are copulating," she explained, sounding more timid but it was very subtle. "I'm not good at expressing, otherwise."

"That's fine." he told her with reassurance. "Alicia and Beth were the same way, especially at first. It'll take some time, but you will eventually be able to show emotion like they can." He kissed her on the cheek again and moved to her neck where he started nibbling at the crook of her neck. "And it _all_ started with them innocently sleeping in my bed. Maybe you should do the same~" the blond teased her with a husky tone.

"When we are done here, I look forward to it," she cooed.

"There we go~" he purred, rubbing his nose against the crook of her neck. "that's the Raftela that knows how to be seductive~!"

"There is a time and place for that, Naruto. Now is not it." Camilla told him with an amused giggle, with the Captains, shinobi and awakened beings concurring with the 'Charmer' wholeheartedly. Raftela was the only exception.

"I know, I know." he relinquished his hold on Raftela and with a sigh went right back to leading them to Staff. The Organization's Headquarters isn't far away from them if the memory he received from his clones nearly six years ago was right. Right now, for the upcoming conflict with the Abyss Feeders, he needed to get his head in the game.

If he was in Rimuto's shoes, then sending out the Abyss Feeders would be the first thing he would do when confronting a force of this size. He would want to cause as much damage as possible and throw the enemy into disarray. After fatiguing them he would give the order for the rest of his 'tools' to swoop on in and clean house.

If nothing else it gave him plenty of motivation to engage this weapon and put them down as fast as humanly possible. It would be a mercy for them, for these Abyss Feeders; to live, blind and driven mad by a ravenous hunger with no rational thought. Root has done some questionable things, hell, even Akatsuki has done some very bad things - even leading up to a World War - but the Organization is coming out as worse than both organizations from the Elemental Nations!

But… _maybe_ there is a way for him to control them. If they're made from the flesh of Awakened Beings, then maybe, just maybe there is a chance they will submit if they realise he is the 'alpha'. If they're _anything_ like the youma halves of his girls, then they should know he is an Alpha.

But he isn't holding his hopes up for that. 'Ravenous Hunger' and 'Abyss Feeder' are names one would want to run away from really fast.

Of course, there is also the possibility that the handlers would bitch out and try and run with their tails between their legs. Hence, the clones he made, and sent, to the South and West of Staff for that very reason. If those black-clad fuckers tried to slip away right under their noses then they had another thing coming.

Of course… this research facility of an Island _is_ big. He wouldn't be surprised if a few had managed to slip through. It happens all the time. Not only that the Organization was here for centuries. There is a good chance they have hidden passageways in their headquarters to escape into, in case a rebellion like this one _did_ succeed.

Shaking those thoughts Naruto continued leading his small platoon of rebels and shinobi through the barren desert lands of Sutare.

* * *

 **Just under 10 hours later.**

As the rebellion came to a stop near the mountain-build-town, the memories of his clone infiltrating it came to the forefront of Naruto's mind. He could see several large free-standing buildings, with the biggest one in the middle resembling a fortress; and it was that very fortress he had infiltrated - and now that he thought back, the blond _had_ seen several women when they were trainees. Clarice, Anastasia, Letitia, Camilla, Dominique to name a few. He _may_ have seen Pyrrha, Glissa and Megan as well.

Staff was literally built into the mountain range and was positioned behind a cliff; and now that they were here everyone can sense Isobu lurking behind the settlement, under the sea. Unlike the last time, when he was running up the wall, they were approaching it from the front. Purposely showing themselves to the handlers and their defenders. Naruto could see well over 200 soldiers, quite a few of them were silver eyed women at that, were positioned over the rocky ridges further in. It gave them the height advantage. Now that he looked closely, two of those silver eyed women were twins… young ones too. They were barely out of their preteens.

Naruto looked back at his women, who were a notably smaller group. Raftela, Hysteria, Rosemary, and Elizabeth, along with Teams Guy, Ebisu, Asuma, and Kurenai were missing.

"Be careful, everyone, those weapons the Organization made are around here somewhere." warned a cautious Naruto.

"We know," Priscilla replied with a crack of her knuckles. "You'll be taking care of them while we distract the others long enough for the second team to get in and out, right?"

Naruto nodded affirmatively. "Yeah. They're most likely sneaking in the same way I did, as I speak." he was referring to the time he had snuck in via the wall walking, along the side of the mountain years back. "Until this 'weapon' of theirs is taken care of, do _not_ use yoki."

"Chakra it is," Riful chirped. "That's _bound_ to give the Handlers a heart attack~!"

Naruto chuckled, ruffling the homicidal loli's hair. Then he looked ahead and walked on up. He quickly held an arm up, telling them not to move. He didn't want them to get in the crossfire in the upcoming fight.

Then he came to a stop, crossed his arms, and waited.

" **Naruto,"** a worried sounding Isobu started, **"Those yoki signatures are on the move."**

" **They're not aggressive, though."** Kurama pointed out with a low, thoughtful huff, **"They seem to be… following someone. Like an attack dog waiting the signal from its master."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. There was only one person in the Organization that could have made them. A madman insane enough to have brought back several dead women, and was sick enough to cut open little girls and implant them with the flesh and blood of youmas. And now Awakened Beings.

It had to be none other, than Dae.

"And there they are…" Naruto grunted, as several… scantily clad women slowly appeared on the rocky ridges in before him. A few of them wore chest bindings and underwear, along with some mediocre protection in the form of paudrens; but a lot of them were topless. And they were admittedly attractive; but their bound eyes and mouths took that away slightly.

" **...Those things are an abomination."** A rightfully pissed off Kurama growled, **"They are an affront to Nature itself!"**

" _I agree with you there."_ Kurama's vessel concurred, _"I wonder if they can be subdued though…"_

" **Naruto! Now is** _ **not**_ **the time to be thinking with your other head!"** the fox bellowed aghast.

" _I'm not."_ the blond corrected, _"Though I will admit I'm kinda thinking with my heart, here. I'm wondering if I can pacify and heal them."_

Kurama grunted. **"I doubt it; they are, for all intents and purposes, broken."**

" _Broken people can be fixed."_ he pointed out to his friend. _"And I_ was _told that Harja saw me as an_ alpha _due to her Awakened heritage. Maybe the same applies here…"_ because they were made with the flesh and blood of Awakened Beings the Organization has somehow procured, that might be a possibility. _"It's better to try, than not to, right?"_

" **Naruto… some people can** _ **not**_ **be saved. You know this."** Kurama sighed as he knew his words would fall on deaf ears, no matter what he said, **"But if you want to try, I won't stop you."**

" _Thank you, Kurama."_ the blond said and he genuinely meant it. Then he squint his eyes and counted how many of those, uh, 'women' are up there. There's nine of them.

Then, walking up to one of the ridges behind the nine women, the blond found a familiar looking face… well, not _that_ familiar, not having seen him again after six years of course. But he could remember that smug looking smile on his face, along with the fedora and sunglasses. It was hard to forget someone that Kurama said reminded him of Orochimaru after all. Rubel if his memory served him right.

And beside him was another man; and like Rubel, he was garbed in all black, with his head covered by a hood and walked with a cane. He was, simply put, grotesque to look at - due to the fact he was _missing the skin on half his face._ This left one eyeball and half of his teeth exposed.

The deformed man's eyes landed on one particular woman when he saw her. The only indication he was surprised was the widening of his left eye and the slight drop of his mouth. And he had every reason, too, considering he had tried and failed reviving her.

"Huh… So that's why it didn't work," he muttered aloud. "She had already been revived."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, and chuckled as he turned to address him. "So you did try reviving her, after all."

"Of course," Dae chuckled. "She was the most powerful Number One in history."

"Strongest, eh? Sure, she's strong, remarkably so, but compared to the people I faced - she's nothing special. No offense!" he quickly added while looking at Teresa with wide eyes.

"None taken," said woman shrugged nonchalantly; she wasn't going to call him out on it. After seeing the Ten tails in its first form, she can admit with confidence that thing would kill her.

Dae frowned slightly and shrugged, before snapping his fingers. The Abyss Feeders all perked up and shambled forth. "Terribly sorry for having to so rudely cut this conversation short, but we have observed your ability to plan ahead and fight dirty over the years," Dae pointed out. "For all I know, you're serving as a distraction so that the members of the Crimson Guard I don't see with you can rig our fortress with explosives."

"I'm not much of a planner, actually," Naruto admitted with a shrug and chuckle. "That's Miria's forte. I tend to fight without planning ahead." Those nine women were growling now that he was getting close to them. "I am good at thinking on my feet, though. Hard to stay alive when you're stupid." He came to a stop and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He could feel his forehead protector still tucked away in there.

Suddenly, he got a devious idea. Naruto looked directly at Rubel, knowing he had gone to Konoha all those years ago. "Anyway, do you want to know a little secret?"

Dae chuckled. "And what would that be, my boy?"

Chuckling himself, Naruto took out his forehead protector and wore it proudly. "Konoha and the Elemental Nations are _not_ happy with you."

"If and when I have to deal with them, I shall bear that in mind," the deformed man replied with a smile and a nod.

"Kurama! Are you ready?" he yelled out, seemingly in thin air to the onlookers.

" **Brat, I was** _ **born**_ **ready!"** the fox declared with a wide, menacing grin; inside of Naruto's mindscape, the titan sized fox was now sitting like he is meditating. Kurama clasped his hands together in front of him and concentrated.

At that declaration, Naruto's clothes were coated in yellow yoki; at his abrupt transformation his jacket automatically opened up, revealing a circular design that is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble three rectangles, and six magatama markings are present around his collar; his trousers were black, but turned to yellow when it got to his shoes. Various other dark designs appeared along his body, resembling similar but vastly different circular designs that was on his stomach. Behind him eight hand-sized orbs of black manifested and floated behind his back. his eyes once a vibrant blue, were now yellow, and his pupils are now a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats.

Then, in an instant, several arms of pure yoki shot forth, snatching up the Abyss Feeders, and shocking the hell out of the onlookers. He smiled flatly. They should be shocked. This was the first time he'd been in this form since healing Clarice, and even then, she was the only one who'd seen it up until now.

The Abyss Feeders got more frantic; more, dare he say, frenzied, in the grip of the hands made of solid yoki. The bindings on their mouths were ripped off as they violently opened their mouths, revealing the sharp teeth that was hidden underneath as they howled and hissed at him.

Naruto just...gave them a flat look. "I've seen a _lot_ of scary things…this is…underwhelming." with that the Abyss Feeders were tossed back where they came from. Then the transformed blond looked at Dae. "Is that all you got? Because if it is then I am...underwhelmed. I was expecting your Abyss Feeders to be more terrifying, to be honest."

It appeared, however that he'd spoken just a teensy bit too soon, as three of them extended their necks, their heads shooting forth as their jaws separated. One bit down on his leg, another on his shoulder and the third one almost comically enveloped his entire head in her jaws.

"...Right… credit where it's due, that actually kinda startled me." the blond admitted.

"...Naruto?" Undine called out. "Are you okay?"

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah, I'm okay... This kinda tickles actually." he said with admittance. Then he reached up with the hand giving the thumbs up and carefully pried the female off his head.

"It…tickles?" even Priscilla looked perplexed by that.

"Yeah. I'm ridiculously durable. So their gnawing only tickles." giving the Abyss Feeder a mocking pat on the head before pushing her away; he then used the other yoki limbs to carefully pry the other two heads off of him and forced them back to the rest of their bodies. "Again, I was expecting them to be more terrifying."

" **This is seriously underwhelming."** Kurama's deep, growling voice added through Naruto's mouth, catching _everyone_ by surprise. **"Those women behind us are more threatening than these so called 'Abyss Feeders'!"**

"How intriguing!" Dae said, talking loud enough for only Rubel beside him to hear. "It appears he has a split personality…"

Naruto and Kurama have impeccable hearing though and was able to hear what the disfigured man said. **"Wrong, flesh sack. I am the Tailed Beast within Naruto."** he grinned cockily and added, **"And our souls are linked together in perfect harmony."**

Dae, of course, having heard two specific words came to a different conclusion of that statement, "Soul linked…" his one good eye went wide with realization, "my god, he's a Soul Link experiment from that far away land."

That... was actually pretty accurate, Kurama and Naruto both had to admit. It _was_ wrong. But not by much.

The nine Abyss Feeders howled and charged at the synchronised human and Tailed Beast. Naruto, or rather Kurama, gave them a disinterested look before grabbing two of them by the scalp and the rest with his yoki arms.

" **I know you want to try and subdue them, brat. So here goes nothing!"** Kurama then sent his purified yoki and his father's chakra into the three Abyss Feeders. Almost immediately they slumped over. Like a puppet having its strings cut. He blinked, looking genuinely surprise. They weren't dead as they were still breathing. He looked thoughtful ; could his father's power really have… yes. That must be it. Their minds were broken, yes, but that didn't mean his old man's power couldn't _repair_ them.

" _Looks like we can fix 'em, eh, Kurama?"_ Naruto said.

" _ **To an extent, at least,"**_ the bijuu internally replied and corrected. _**"They're still going to be a bit… off. Whatever that old man did to them is at least partially irreparable, but they won't be completely mindless beasts, anymore."**_

" _Got it."_ then Naruto retook control of his body and gently set them down. The nine Feeders dropped down to all fours, frantically shaking their heads or falling over in confusion.

"Very interesting," Dae said aloud with gleeful intrigue. He was almost _cackling_ with how excited he was. Naruto looked at him with a stern frown; that man reminded him a lot of Orochimaru than Rubel ever did.

Then, the blond perked up as he found several of the Abyss Feeders at his feet, nuzzling at his legs and whimpering, as if trying to get his attention. The others surrounded him looking almost… jealous, somehow?

"What the fuck…?" Priscilla had no idea how to react to the sight, and she was not alone in that.

"Uh…" Naruto admittedly had no idea how to react either. "G-good girls?" he said to them with uncertainty, the blond went and itched the scalp of one of the near naked women nuzzling his waist. Did she just giggle?

Indeed, she did…

"Absolutely fascinating…" Dae whispered in wonder. He then perked up as they started to snarl at him. "It would appear that they've been turned over to his side. Ladykiller, indeed…"

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?!" said blond asked with distress, "Kurama! Why are they acting like this?! You said you healed their minds right, so what gives?"

" **The hell am I supposed to know! I never used my old man's power before! Let alone with my own!"** The tailed beast answered through Naruto's mouth, startling the Abyss Feeders and the onlookers thoroughly. **"I'm in the dark on this as much as you are! They** _ **seem**_ **better though. They're not rabid animals."**

"...point." Naruto said after regaining control. He looked behind him at his harem, then back at the Abyss Feeders, "Uh… can the nine of you understand me? Move your head up and down for yes, left to right for no." he asked them.

The Abyss Feeders giggled and all nodded.

He exhaled with relief. He was getting somewhere. "Okay, if you are able to smell the people behind me, they're with me. No hurting them, okay?"

They nodded, again.

"Okay…" this was damn awkward. More awkward than he expected. Clearing his throat Naruto looked behind him and said to his little platoon, "Looks like the Abyss Feeders are on our side, now. I have no idea how."

"They're on _your_ side," Priscilla corrected with a jealous frown. "They want to mate with you, I can smell it."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Miria and Naruto both muttered in exasperation. Seriously, how the fuck?!

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You're on _my_ side. Therefore, they're on your side too." he looked at the Abyss Feeders and asked, "Right?"

They tilted their heads cutely in confusion. They didn't know what he meant by that.

"Women behind me are _friends_. No _hurting,_ friends, right?" he stressed certain words to make sure his point had gotten across to them.

They nodded.

"Good." he gave Priscilla a bright smile, "See? They're on your side too… hopefully." he trailed off with uncertainty at the end. He shrugged, if they _still_ didn't understand the women behind him are on their side, then he can teach them… once they stopped grabbing at his crotch. Naruto looked down to see one with long, straight hair, hugging his leg and fumbling around his groin, trying to release his dick. As tempting as that was, this simply wasn't the time and place for that. Not to mention her jagged teeth would hurt him if she was intending to giving his dick some oral loving. "No. Stop that, right now," he gently scolded her. "We have bad people in front of us!"

The girl flinched and frowned, though she had no eyes to do so with, she 'looked' up at him with a pout.

Naruto sighed and ruffled her hair. "Now's not the time. I need to deal with that man you growled at earlier, first." She perked up at that, and so did the others, as they turned their attention to Dae and Rubel.

"Seems your 'tools' have swapped sides," Naruto told the mad scientist with heavy sarcasm and disdain. "What are you planning to do _next_ , I wonder?"

"I say we run," Rubel said after clearing his throat. He did _not_ like the odds of surviving this.

"You don't have much of a chance of getting away… through land _or_ sea." Naruto told the fedora wearing man with a flat smile. "If I were you… I'd choose my next action _very_ carefully." he warned them threateningly. He was purposely delaying them; the blond was trying to give the second team currently inside of Staff enough time to get those trainees out of their hiding place.

Everyone in on the plan knew this. Even Dae pointed out that he could be a distraction, and he was hit the nail on that; so he needed to _keep_ distracting. Just long enough for the others to get out of there.

Not privy to their new alpha's schemes, the Abyss Feeders started skulking on up to the two men in black, growling hungrily as they prepared to lash out at these bastards the best way they knew how.

"Easy you nine, let's hear what they have to say." Naruto chuckled stepping forth and bringing them to heel. He noted that these girls seemed disappointed, eager to literally eat these two alive. "Damn," he said, addressing Dae, "it looks like you did one hell of a job at pissing them off. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _trying_ to make them mindless animals."

"That was the intention, yes." Dae said with admittance, and to the disgust of both Naruto _and_ Kurama the disfigured fucker was _proud_ of it! "They are my latest inventions; weapons capable of killing the Abyssal Ones. Though, they unfortunately, seem to be defective now. They are not at all useful for their 'intended' purpose. Fortunately, there is no shortage of test subjects to make more reliable Abyss Feeders. There is always room for improvement for those prototypes."

" _He's just digging his grave isn't he?"_ Naruto mentally conversed with Kurama.

" **He is the type of person that only cares for results. Not the means. You would do the world a favour by putting him down like the dog he is."** the Bijuu grunted with disgust.

The Feeders snarled at Dae in unison, wanting so badly to eat him. It was very tempting to let them.

Naruto looked down at the… women, by his side. Then at Dae. He sniffed and grabbed one of the Truthseeker-orbs floating behind him and made it turn into a staff, to which he pointed it threateningly at Dae.

"You die first." he declared. Naruto looked at the Abyss Feeders by his side and said two simple words, "Get him."

All nine enthusiastically leapt forth, startling everyone as even he had lost track of their movements, at first. That initial burst of speed was nothing short of monstrous! They weren't even using yoki, which was even _more_ surprising. Seeing as they were solely focused on Dae, and Dae only, Rubel got the _hell_ out of dodge.

The mad scientist's screams and mad cackling could be heard for miles as his own creations literally tore him apart, and then they were abruptly cut off.

Naruto turned to the rest of the women behind him. "Ladies, you know what to do." he told them, then to the surprise of _everyone_ he defied gravity and flew up into the sky. He looked around and surprised everyone _yet again_ when a titan-sized, Golden flamed Nine-Tailed-Fox with dark lines and circular patterns around its body separated from the blond.

The ground shook violently as the yoki construct of Kurama touched the ground. **"Ah. It's nice to be out of that seal."** he said gruffly through the yoki construct. Then he huffed and looked down under him to gave the awakened beings and hybrids a flat stare, **"What are you lot waiting for?! A sign from the gods?! Go** _ **kill**_ **those meatsacks in black!"**

It helped that said 'meatsacks', apart from the other hybrids still on the Organization's 'side' were all wearing black. Even the armour clad soldiers were wearing black. And there were those ninja wannabe's too.

Riful giggled menacingly as she unraveled and shifted into her awakened form, before bolting off to the farthest exit. Seeing as how she could cover the distance in the shortest amount of time, the Abyssal loli took it upon herself to deal with sealing off that one. With a wide menacing grin, Priscilla's yoki spiked as she went into her awakened form, and blitz the first group of men she saw and tore into them like a hot knife through butter. Soleil and Robin exchanged looks, shrugged and threw themselves into the fray. They took to unsheathing their swords as they charged on in, let out an excited war cry as they launched themselves at another group of men carrying spears and shields.

To the men's surprise, the two awakened beings got a two tailed yoki cloak in the shape of a fox; similar to the one Naruto gave to Teams Miria, Undine, Flora, Veronica and Jean when they were in Pieta. The metal of their spears didn't even manage to pierce their skin. The polearms snapped at the wood, curtsey of Soleil and Robin slicing through the wood effortlessly thanks to their abnormal strength that was further enhanced by the kyuubi cloak.

That was the trigger for everyone else to follow suit. They pulled out their claymores and ran into the fray and began to slaughter the men of the Organization. For Anastasia herself, she used her Winged technique and flew.

As for Naruto himself, he flew in ahead and landed in the middle of the remaining hybrids. They understandably raised their claymores, but were smart enough to not engage him; they didn't want to fight and were clearly scared of him.

Naruto gave them a smile and a friendly wave, "Hi."

That was the last thing they'd expected from him.

One brave soul glared at him defiantly. "What did you do with my sister?!" she demanded. The woman in question was relatively young, looking to be in her mid-to-late teens with her hair in a pair of high pigtails with flat bangs.

Naruto looked at her in genuine perplexment. "Sister…? Forgive me, but you'll have to be more specific. Who is your sister?"

"Her name is Henriette," the woman barked. "She was sent to reinforce the Northern defenses and then she and all the other trainees disappeared. I felt it!"

"Oh, the brave one! She's alive and well in Morris, with the other trainees and the rest of the Crimson Guard. My lovers over there and a few friends are watching over them."

Just as the woman was about to say something, she was interrupted by a girl with long, curly hair and a blindfold. Her golden locks were unusually vibrant for a hybrid, bearing a healthy shine. "He speaks the truth," she said.

Naruto blinked and leaned in with squint eyes. "...Sistina? Is that you?" she _really_ reminded him of her. He couldn't see her ears though, but she did remind him of her.

"I am not," the woman replied. "My name is Savra, current Number 11 of the Organization."

"Oh. Pleased to meet you, Savra." he gave her a slight, but polite bow. Though she couldn't see him do it, Naruto _swore_ she smiled and nodded at the gesture itself. "Sorry for the mix up there Savra, you look like her. So I take it you have some questions for me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder for a brief moment when he heard one man give out a particularly painful scream before it was snuffed out.

"What are your intentions?" She went straight to the point. Though she showed no emotion, Naruto could tell it was because she was dead serious. If this woman didn't like his answer, she'd kill him… or try.

Naruto could feel her negativity; she was scared. "To rescue you lot. Honestly, if I had my way, I would have made this place into a crater like Pieta. But, I wanted to pull you girls and the trainees out, first. I have a second team extracting the remaining trainees, right now."

Savra let loose the breath she'd apparently been holding for what felt to her like an eternity, visibly calming down. "He speaks the truth," she said, to the other warriors' shock.

"Of course I do." he chuckled. "Oh, and if you _had_ tried to strike me down like you intended to if I 'lied'" he bent his fingers with sarcasm there, "my truth-seeking orbs would have erased you from existence. Not being mean, I'm just stating a fact for your own safety."

Then, Naruto heard nine thumps and sighed in both amusement and exasperation. He didn't even need to look to know it was his new pets.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?!"

"No. You can't eat these people. They're friends. Down girls." he looked at them to make sure they did as they were told.

They sat there and stared, looking at him curiously.

Naruto coughed into his hand. "These girls are called 'Abyss Feeders', a new weapon made by Dae. He's dead now, and they're on my side. To make a potentially complicated story short: they were made with the flesh and blood of awakened beings. Like you had the flesh and blood of youma put into you. Of course, being the sick fucker Dae is, he destroyed their eyes and from the looks of it tried to remove all traces of humanity and make them crave the flesh of their target… I managed to repair _most_ of their mind. I have no what happened to the last part though." The blond sighed as he looked down to see the one who'd been fondling him before was at it again, much to the warriors' collective embarrassment. "Not here," he said.

She pouted, but obediently popped a squat by his side. She then giggled as Naruto ruffled her hair.

"So, uh, any other questions?"

" **ASK THEM IF THEY'RE GONNA JUMP YOUR BONES!"** The yoki construct of Kurama yelled to him in the background.

Naruto immediately turned and yelled, "FUCK YOU KURAMA!" he made several hand constructs to give Kurama the finger. Even going to far as to enlarge them just so the golden fox could see it.

" **I'M STRAIGHT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"**

"YOU DON'T EVEN _HAVE_ A GENDER!"

" **I IDENTIFY MYSELF AS A MALE! CLOSE ENOUGH! SO FUCK YOURSELF!"**

"FUCK _YOUR_ SELF YOU EGOISTIC SELF CENTERED PRICK OF A TAILED BEAST!"

"Uh…" The girl with the pigtails stared at the blond oddly. "C-can I see my sister, please?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at her as if he hadn't been shouting obscenities with a massive one-thousand foot tall yoki construct. "Oh sure, right after we finish here. I have to make sure those men in black aren't getting on the boats…" he cocked his head and smiled, "Isobu? Can you take care of that problem for me?"

He got his answer by a _massive_ explosion of water behind the cliffside, with several ships in various states of major disrepair being thrown clear across the sky. Bits and pieces of the ships landed around Staff and within it. Naruto enlarged his yoki made hands to shield the gathered hybrids and his new pets from any potential wreckage. That didn't stop several of the warriors from screaming in panic when they felt the utterly massive yoki spike and heard the destruction, though.

"Thank you, Isobu!"

" **You're welcome, Naruto."** the turtle said aloud, allowing _everyone_ to hear it from beyond the cliff. The ground shook as the sound of the Earth cracking echoed for miles, and soon, almost everyone let out a panicked scream when they saw two gigantic armoured hands rise up and grab onto the mountains, crumbling the earth under its grip. Then it pulled itself up, crumbling the mountains even more under its weight. First came the gigantic shell, followed by the muscle-like tissue, and then its head that is covered with a huge, shelled forehead and lower jaw - both of which bore massive spikes. It's single red and crimson eye looked down at Naruto fondly. **"Five years I've been waiting down there. It feels** _ **great**_ **to be able to do something, no matter how small it is."**

"W-what in the absolute _hell…_ " One of the other warriors said; she was a woman with short, chin-length spiky pale blonde hair, and a small but noticeable beauty mark on her cheekbone near her left eye. The woman was shaking in her sabatons. She looked like she was about to faint from sheer fright. The woman in question _was_ close to doing just that; this… this _thing_ was much taller than any awakened being. And the amount of yoki it contained was _insane!_

Naruto took a look at her and sensed she was strong; a Single Digit if he had to guess or close to it.

"This is Isobu. One of the nine Bijuu, massive demons that now serve as guardians of my homeland. They're all close friends of mine. Kurama, the Nine-Tailed fox behind me is another, though he's sealed inside me. What you see behind me is basically an extension of his consciousness. It's… complicated. But as Kurama said earlier: our souls are linked in harmony. Our linked souls and mutual trust is what allows me to… well… be in this form." he tried to explain to them as best as possible.

"Fascinating…" one girl sighed in dreamy wonder. She was the only one who'd not been phased by the goings on, thus far and appeared to be the youngest one here. She looked to be about thirteen years old, with messy, wavy, golden hair done back in a hairband, but Naruto could feel the power radiating off of her.

"Name and number?" he asked her politely. This one was dangerous, but… interested him. She reminded Naruto a lot of Riful and Ophelia.

"Tanya the Evil is what they call me," she chirped, "I _was_ Number 13, but in light of so many warriors going missing, I was slated to be promoted when all of this was done, so I currently have no _official_ rank."

Naruto had some _real_ red flags rearing up at the name. But he pushed it aside. "They joined the rebellion; you'll find a lot of them here fighting by my side, actually," he admitted, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "Oh, look, there's Anastasia now." he said, casually pointing to said woman flying above them. She passed by them looking for some more men of the Organization to kill. Her claymore was dirted with red blood, many a warrior had noticed. "Some are back in Morris, though," the blond added with a nonchalant shrug.

"Rumor has it that you impregnated them," Savra pointed out with a perplexed frown.

"Some of them, yeah, but not all of them," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Having one's fertility returned _is_ a side effect to getting your stigma healed, after all."

That resulted in several warriors present perking up in interest, especially when Savra made no indication that he was deceiving them - Tanya, especially. The 'evil' former Number 13 licked her lips hungrily at the thought of how powerful her children would be if this strapping male specimen were to sire them.

"You can _really_ heal our stigma?" Henriette's sister asked, looking genuinely hopeful.

"Yeah. I _would_ offer to heal it for you now, but, you know," he gestured to the slaughter that is happening around them while they casually talk. Plus there was a bemused Isobu watching them. "Stuffs are happening," he looked at Henriette's sister and asked, "So, what's your name and number?"

"Heidi," she replied. "Number 25, as of the most recent shift."

"Pleased to meet you, despite the circumstances Heidi." Naruto said to her, giving the young woman a respectful incline of his head. Then his attention was brought to two young twins, barely out of their pre-teens who walked up to him and completely ignored the Abyss Feeder sitting beside him who was giving them a warning growl. "Down girl," he lightly scolded her, before itching the blind woman on the scalp.

The twins came a stop in front of him and they stared up at him, blank faced. But there was a brief glimmer of curiosity in their eyes. Being twins they were identical, they had short, pale hair in a bowl haircut and like Jean and Agatha, they have no visible eyebrows. They had small paudrens on their arms, leaving their shoulder blades exposed to the open and around the sides of their necks. Other than that they wore a modified version of Alicia and Beth's form fitting two-piece bodysuit that left their backs exposes completely.

"I was told there was a new pair of twins that replaced Alicia and Beth. I take it you're them?" he asked them, crouching down to get to their eye level. The girls didn't say anything, but they nodded. "I see…" he took a deep breath and looked them straight in the eyes, "I'm responsible for that, and I'm sorry for what the Organization put you through for the past six years."

They blinked and curiously tilt their heads; it took everything in Naruto's power to not gush over how cute they looked.

The one on the left spoke first, her voice in a monotone. "Where is Neideen?"

"Back in Morris." he answered her. "Do you want to see her?" he knew these were the very twins that Neideen was having her way with. It seems she left an impression on them. Whether or it it's a good impression remains to be seen.

"We miss her," the one on the right stated, sounding every bit as robotic as Alicia and Beth did, all those years ago.

"I'll bring the two of you to her, once we're finished here." Naruto promised. Then he gave them an encouraging smile and sat down with his legs crossed. Except he wasn't sitting on the ground, Naruto was instead floating several inches off the ground but kept himself eye level with the twins. "So, you two must be pretty strong if you're to replace Alicia and Beth. I heard you have an improved Soul Link, as well."

The twins blinked and nodded, blushing slightly at the praise. They had never been praised before. It felt… nice.

"Hmm… we might have to work with your emotions, though. Not having them is a weakness." Naruto said and started rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he looked at them. "It'll take some time and effort, but if I got Alicia and Beth to have emotions again, then, I can help you two get them back as well. You're younger than them too, so, there's a good chance the Organization hasn't… for lack of a better word… beaten it out of you completely."

The twins nodded, no knowing how else to react.

"Alright, I'll bring you to Morris and get your Stigma healed up. Then I'll see about helping you with getting your emotions back."

Their eyes lit up at that.

"So… what are your names?"

"They don't have names." One of the women said with obvious disgust, and it wasn't for the nameless twins. It was for the Elder who wanted them to be even _more_ broken than Alicia and Beth. "Just their Number,"

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Naruto plastered on a smile. He ruffled their hair with affection, drawing a blush from the two of them. "I'll name you two myself, if you want me to?"

The twins exchanged looks, then they looked back at him, and nodded in union.

Naruto closed his eyes and puckered his lips thoughtfully, "Hmm…" his eyes opened again, and he looked at the left twin, "I'll call you… Ava," he then looked to the right twin, "And I'll call you Eva. What do you two think?"

The twins smiled faintly at that, liking the names.

"Ava and Eva it is, then," Naruto chirped. Then he looked at the woman with the beauty mark near on her cheekbone under her left eye. "So, what's your name and Number?"

"I-It's Leia, I was Number 14. But, like Tanya I was to be promoted after all this was over. I currently have no rank of my own." the woman in question answered while nervously rubbing her arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Samui's group, the team of nine ducked and wove about the fortress, several men in black 'going missing' in their wake. Hysteria was doing her job rather well; the woman was moving so fast the poor bastards in black weren't able to react in time to her claymore leaving them in two, doing most of the work as she helped Omoi's unit clear a path for Samui's. Raftela, Rosemary and Elizabeth were serving as secondary pathcutters, leading the way for Samui's unit while picking off any Handlers who were lucky enough to get out of the first group's way - they didn't want the bastards to go raising the alarm after all.

As a result, they were almost at their destination in half the time it would have otherwise taken. And with Raftela giving them directions, and keeping them on the right track, it kept them from going astray.

"They should be right down this hallway," Raftela pointed out, she said as they turned the corner.

"I can sense multiple yoki signatures nearby." Rosemary added, and they all came to a running stop. "They are in separate rooms. It's been a while since I was last here but I clearly remember there being less doors." the killer of Hysteria looked at Raftela as she asked, "has the Organization refurbished Staff with new rooms?"

"Perhaps," Raftela stated. "I was still a toddler when you died, so I have no knowledge of Staff's layout from before I became a trainee."

"I don't even remember this place from my time." Elizabeth said as she looked around idly. "This was just a mountain. When the one called the 'Failed Experiment' awakened, I suspect they made these evacuation shelters just in case another incident like that was to happen. To protect their tools from being 'broken' too early, I suspect."

Hysteria shook her head negatively, and went to correct her fellow Crimson Guard. "No. You're wrong. Luciela of the South had awakened before my generation. And they didn't build any extra facilities here after she killed half of their warriors." she hummed, looking thoughtful as she stroked her chin. "I think they did it after I almost killed off the generation I was a part of. Due to the lack of warriors after the Rockwell incident, I suspect they had to replenish their...conscripts, through questionable means. Having more, 'volunteers', means they can replenish any gaps in their ranks quickly. It would be the case of 'we have reserves' if one is to think of it that way."

"It is entirely plausible." Raftela said robotically. "But we should achieve our original mission while the others are distracting the main force." Then she walked to one of the doors and with the tact of an infant, she unceremoniously kicked it in.

As one would expect, Raftela kicking the door in had startled everyone on the other side. The startled screams of young girls could be heard on the other side as the stoic woman stepped inside with a purpose.

Ino blinked owlishly. "...Even Sai has more tact than that." she said with exasperation in her voice.

Moegi was the first to jog on up towards the doorway, followed by her teammates, Lee, Tenten and Samui.

"A-A Crimson Guard?" they heard the voice of one girl say in surprise.

"Yes." Raftela replied. "The leader, in fact. I have been sent to extract you from Staff and bring you all to safety."

"Is… is it because we're under attack?" another girl asked, "I heard they sent forty trainee's to reinforce the North… but no one's heard from them since then."

"They are safe." Raftela answered her, "They have been extracted by the Lord of Morris."

That had gotten them to whisper and murmur to each other. Some with excited curiosity and others with uncertainty.

Then Hysteria leaned in and told Raftela, "We should get them out of here while we still can. Lord Naruto can't keep distracting the Organization forever. I'll go open the other doors, the sooner we get this done the quicker we can get out of here." the woman walked on down the hall to another door and opened it. She quickly drew her claymore and deflected a spear with the flat of her blade; she saw it was one of those men who was garbed in black from head to toe. His eyes went wide with recognition when he saw just who he tried to attack; Hysteria gave him a flat smile before cutting the bastard down. "Nuisance." the former Number 1 stepped over the body and surveyed the room. A large group of young girls, from ages 13 to 18 were huddled together in a corner. They were looking right at her with wide eyes, though the older ones were standing in front of the rest protectively.

Their eyes went wide with recognition upon seeing her armour.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she sighed sincerely. "I was sent here by the Lord of Morris to get you out of here before he levels Staff."

"Y-you're with the Ladykiller?"

Hysteria looked at the girl who spoke, one of the younger ones. "Indeed I am," she said with a grin. "He lives up to the name, too. I've never seen a man so good at pleasing a woman~!" Her gushing drew blushes from several girls and she let out a chuckle, "However, a lot of things the Organization has said about him are false. He isn't a demon in human skin, nor is he brainwashing anyone. He is similar to us, in fact, only more… 'stable' I suppose the appropriate word for it is."

"He's not a bad person?" One of the older ones asked, she had pointy ears and long wavy-blonde hair that reached to her butt. "But… but what about those rumours he's been spreading? That the Organization's been the one making the youma? And the awakened beings?"

"I confronted him about it, with the rest of the Crimson Guard," Hysteria pointed out. " He provided the evidence he had on hand to back up those claims. Many of those stolen documents he'd used as proof were hand written by Dae, himself. Seeing as how we're actively helping him now, I'm sure I don't need to say much more than that."

The girls visibly didn't like the sound of that, though some of the more… presumably hormonal ones looked dreadfully curious.

They all exchanged looks, before they all got out of the corner one by one and slowly approached the woman of Elegance. "So…. how big is he?" one of the older ones, asked with an intrigued look. She had straight, shoulder-length blonde hair and had quite the impressive rack and physique on her.

"Longer than I thought possible," Hysteria giggled. "I'm _still_ wondering how he made it fit~!" she took off her helmet and leaned in almost conspirituality, "He can even heal your stigma; it's one of the most closely guarded secrets we've been keeping up until now. The procedure also appears to make us fertile, again. He's had several kids with other warriors as a direct result~!"

Several girls perked up at that, many of whom had always wanted to have children and had been devastated to learn that becoming hybrids had made them barren. If he can truly heal them… their prayers would be answered!

Then Hysteria put her helmet back on and gestured for the trainees to follow her. "Come along now, the Lord of Morris is distracting the main force for us. It's only a matter of time before they are aware of it."

Now with more eagerness behind them the trainees' all followed Hysteria the Elegant out of the room. They all carefully stepped over the body and pool of blood that was around him. They found Raftela, Rosemary and Elizabeth in the hallway with several foreigners by their side. They immediately got them curious.

Hysteria saw their curious looks and chuckled, "Those twelve are foreigners, they are from the Ladykiller's continent to the West. They're friends, here to help us extract you all, so there is no need to be wary of them."

Kiba blinked as he took them all in, "A lot of them are old enough to still be in the academy." the Inuzuka said in well hidden surprise. "Though many are old enough to have already graduated." he looked to Raftela and asked, "Care to explain for me? I get the younger ones are still being trained, but the older ones look formidable enough to be deployed."

"47 warriors on the field. No more. No less. Those who die on a mission, send their Black Card, or awaken after passing their limit, are immediately replaced with the reserves. Had the Ladykiller been intending to kill the warriors outside, they would have taken their place." the woman answered stoically. Then she cocked her head to the side and added, seemingly as an afterthought, "However, due to many of us defecting, or 'going missing' over the past few days with Staff being attacked on top of that, there has not been any time in granting promotions or deploying the reserves."

"Chaos and panic does tend to make people forget." Shikamaru yawned off to the side. "The more they panic, the more mistakes they are prone to make. They had less 'warriors' than they would normally have out there. So they probably forgot about the older ones."

"That or they're just arrogant." Choji pointed out with a shrug. "Anyway, how many more are there? Is that all?"

"There are two more rooms containing trainees." Raftela answered. "I shall go to them."

"Actually…" Elizabeth said, "maybe Rosemary and I should get the other two?"

"I agree," Rosemary nodded concurringly. "No offense, but, your lack of tact when kicking the door down scared them. And Hysteria was attacked when she opened hers. We'll get these ones."

Raftela blinked, then nodded robotically. "Very well."

With that said and done, Rosemary and Elizabeth reached out with their senses and quickly found which doors the girls were behind, before scurrying off to fetch the remaining trainees.

Meanwhile Moegi, Tenten and Ino went over to the ones already fetched and tended to them, making sure the girls were doing okay. They were reserved, and liked to keep to themselves some were aloof as well. It was completely understandable. These girls reminded them of Root, Sai in particular. It was a shame he couldn't come along, but alas the painter was on a mission when Naruto came knocking on their doors. Literally.

Of course, Hysteria's group were _very_ interested in what the woman had to say about Naruto. Many of them were interested in him for… 'academic purposes'. Others, however, were far more blatant, much to the relatively puritanical Tenten's embarrassment. Hysteria was thoroughly amused by this, and kept her answers to their questions to a simple 'Yes', 'No', 'Maybe', and 'You'll have to ask him yourself'.

After several long minutes, Rosemary and Elizabeth came back with two groups of girls. These ones were well into their late teens. Now that everyone was assembled, Raftela beckoned everyone to follow her out of the evacuation shelter.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Morris, there were now several trainees in the mess hall trying out chocolate for the first time. Naruto couldn't help but find their looks of amazement to be so damn adorable! They were so gluttonous too, albeit in a good way. It showed they were enjoying the treat he got yesterday.

Sitting at the end of the table was Luciela and Rafaela; the two sisters were happily watching the trainees devouring the chocolate like it was the last thing they were ever going to taste. The former leaned against the table and looked at one of the older trainees, a willowy and well endowed teenage girl with messily-spiky, platinum-blonde hair. Her name was Nala. "You know, Naruto has a cool way for you all to train without hurting yourselves, right?"

Nala perked up at that. "Oh?"

The ginger nodded, "Uh-huh, there's a training 'simulator' in the bailey, it's hard to explain, but what it basically does is that it puts you in a life-like situation. They're either real events, or purely fictional, like in books. If you 'die' in it, then you are put in a death like state until the simulator ends. He's been adding quite a bit of stuff to it, as well. He sparred with Alicia and Beth, and was stabbed through the chest and stomach - but when it ended, he was perfectly fine. So you can get life-threateningly injured in there and you would be fine, once you're out here."

"Really, now?" Nala was now intrigued and she looked at Naruto with interest. "Can he show me?" she asked, before looking back at the Abyssal One of the South with curiosity.

Luciela shrugged, "He _can_ show you. But it depends if someone is using it or not. It _is_ a good way for us to improve our techniques and, in some cases, get some experience." she explained.

"I'll ask him about it, later, then," Nala chirped.

"He'll probably want to heal your stigma first of all. And if you _really_ wanted to, you can even learn to do something like this…" as she talked, Luciela raised her right hand and willed it to be enveloped by fire. The sound of flickering flames had caught the attention of every trainee, and they were astonished to see her hand was enveloped by fire - only it wasn't burning her skin. She grinned at their astonished looks and closed her hand; the fire snuffed itself out, leaving behind the smell of smoke and embers in the air. "Naruto taught me how to do this, you know. You can be taught it as well, if you're willing."

"I'll certainly think about it…" Nala said with increased interest. She will most _definitely_ think about it.

After that little fiery display Luciela showed, Naruto knew he was going to get a _lot_ of visits from these girls. Hell many of them were even _looking_ at him with their silver eyes showing interest, plot-inducing intrigue and hunger. Though, the last one was with the older ones who were around 16, 17 years old… with one or two exceptions. He _still_ looked like he was in his late teens, thanks to his Uzumaki heritage. It was strange how no one called out on it. No one from Konoha called out on it, which was even more surprising since they were more ignorant of the Uzumaki Clan. He wasn't going to complain though.

"I'm going to head out," he told Luciela. Miata and Clarice - more Clarice - wanted him to set up the simulation for them so they can use it. They should be out in the bailey by now.

"Okay. The Original is coming back soon, right?" the ginger asked.

"Yeah. Once the rest of the trainees are out of there, Kurama's going to turn the place into a crater along with Isobu. Then he's going to bring everyone, trainee and warrior, back with him."

Luciela slowly nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'll see you around, then." she let out a surprised yelp and giggle when the clone suddenly appeared beside her and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"See you around," he pecked her on the lips once more, before leaving the dining hall and the citadel altogether.

* * *

Several minutes later the clone found Clarice and Miata waiting in the bailey. The brunette was talking to Miata with a motherly smile, while the mentally young girl was listening to her with rapt attention.

Both Miata and Clarice were wearing two remarkably different outfits. Clarice herself was wearing a fairly simple halter dress, red and white in colour - similar to one her mother wore, according to the brunette - and a pair of black tights and a matching pair of shoes. Miata, meanwhile, appeared to have fallen victim to a case of overprotective mother syndrome, as she was garbed in full armour, consisting of a brigandine over a maille hauberk with sabatons, spaulders, gauntlets and a kettle helm to top it all off. The poor thing frowned deeply, not liking how stuffy all this armour was; not to mention all the extra weight it gave her. It was different from what she was use to.

"I have to admit, I was surprised when you told me you wanted to use the simulation, Clarice. You _are_ pregnant, after all." the clone announced, startling the mother and daughter figures.

"I'm not going to use the simulation." she corrected with a polite smile, "But my Shadow Clone is. I found out I first met Jean in Dabi was a Shadow Clone. I'm going to use that technique to train."

"Ah, that's a good idea." Naruto nodded approvingly. "Go right ahead and make the clone. Make sure to reinforce it."

Clarice nodded and made the seal for Naruto's signature technique. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and with that declaration, a single cloud of smoke poofed into existence beside her. It dispersed revealing another Clarice. She stretched her arms above her head and groaned.

The clone smiled and waved, "Hi. Let's get this done, no?"

"Sure, but first," he looked at Miata and couldn't help but shake his head with amusement. "As heartwarming your protective instinct for Miata is, Clarice, she doesn't need all this armour. I designed the simulation so that any 'fatal wounds' you take in it, don't carry over when it ends. Miata could get stabbed in the stomach in the simulation or even decapitated, but once it ends, she'll be perfectly fine. If she 'dies' in there, then she'll just be put in a death like state until it's over, just like she's sleeping."

"Ah…" both Clarices sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads, "This was the first time I ever used this. I got nervous and wanted Miata to have the best protection as possible." the real brunette admitted. "Will we have enough time for Miata to get changed?"

"Of course," Naruto told her. "She can get rid of the armour. She can keep the underclothes on though. If Miata wants to that is." both Clarices and Naruto looked at the heavily armoured girl in question, waiting for her answer.

"I want out." the poor girl sounded so dead, it completely lacked her normal enthusiasm. It goes to show what she thought about all this added 'protection' her Mama made her wear. Naruto could barely keep himself from chuckling.

"Alright, but let's leave you in _some_ armour, though," Naruto said; then he proceeded to take off her kettle helm, brigandine, and spaulders one by one. Having all this protection was good and all against common bandits; but if this training simulation had them fighting against a shinobi then it would only become a burden, or in the worst case scenario: a death trap. All she was left wearing now was the maille hauberk, gauntlets and sabatons. Naruto put them down to the side in a nice pile, with the exception of the helmet, and ruffled Miata's hair with affection. "There you go, how do you feel now?"

"Should I not have the helmet?" she asked, pointing at the kettle helm. "I would be better protected, right?"

"I was just about to give it back to you," Naruto chuckled. And he proceeded to do just that, taking the kettle helmet and handing it to her as an offering. Miata took it carefully from her Papa's hands and put it on her head.

Naruto turned and pressed his hand against the invisible barrier, and a mass of blackness suddenly formed around it, concealing what was inside. "Do you two want a debriefing?" he asked, directing his focus and attention to the mother/daughter duo and the simulation at the same time.

The clone of Clarice looked at her 'daughter' who in turn looked at her. Then they looked at Naruto and nodded. "We do," and the two of them stood at attention.

"Alright…for this simulation, you two are going to start out in a forest; people have been going missing without a trace. There are no bodies, just articles of clothes left behind. The enemy is unknown. You'll be going in dark, with no clue on what you're going to be facing."

Suddenly Clarice felt like a bundle of nerves. She was nervous now. "U-uh… is there a dark history with the area?"

Naruto took his hand off the barrier and shrugged, "In this instance, there is a rumour that an experiment gone wrong has taken place in that very forest. No one knows _how_ long ago that was; but no one's managed to confirm it - because anyone that tries, ends up missing in there." he jerked a thumb at the simulation behind him. "You're going in there with little to no knowledge of what you're looking for. But keeping a close eye on your environment is key to surviving. Good luck you two."

Miata blinked at him. Then she took hold of her 'Mama's' hand and dragged the clone into the simulation with her with enthusiasm. The barrier solidified behind them, effectively trapping them inside until the simulation finished. The game was afoot.

Naruto stepped behind the real Clarice and wrapped his arms around her waist; he pulled her nice ass against his groin and started giving her loving kisses on the crook of her neck. Clarice mewled heatedly as she started grinding up against her man.

"Gods, I _love_ it when you do that~" he growled into her ear; then be started nibbling on her earlobe, all the while he moved his hands from her waist to her breasts and took a healthy handful of them in his palms. "Your ass is _easily_ your best _ass_ et~!"

"Oh, I know," she giggled, feeling the heat radiating from her cheeks. "That's why I go out of my way to use it~!"

"You've been 'using' it ever since I said I loved it." he pointed out with a chuckle of his own, kissing along her jawline and her cheek. Then he made her turn to him in order to give his woman a loving kiss on the lips. "Now, let's see how your clone and Miata deals with my little… surprise."

Clarice nodded with a smile and wiggled herself into a more comfortable position in her husband's arms. This simulation should be interesting to watch.

* * *

Inside the simulation, Miata and her 'Mama's' clone looked around staring oddly at their surroundings. It was a forest. That much they knew. And Miata didn't sense anything out of the ordinary either… well, aside from several of the plants and bugs being _far_ bigger than they should be, anyway. Were mushrooms supposed to be capable of getting that big?

"Miata… stay close. Don't go off on your own, okay?" the brunette said, giving the young girl a kind, reassuring smile. Miata looked up at her curiously, wondering why she didn't want her to go off by herself; then the warning Naruto gave them moments before came to mind and so she nodded understandingly.

With that, Clarice lead the way, her sword at the ready with Miata following her example. Soon, the two found themselves in a large clearing with a small, but conspicuous sunflower in the center. As they left the treeline, Clarice knew something was amiss. Strewn about the clearing, especially around that flower, were _thousands_ of discarded clothing items.

She frowned thoughtfully. Was this where they would find this mysterious enemy?

Miata sniffed the air. "Something's wrong, Mama… it smells like fear and dead people." She looked at the flower and pouted in confusion. "It's coming from… that flower."

Clarice looked at the young blonde in confusion, "The flower? Are you sure?" she asked looking between her and the flower repeatedly for a moment.

Miata looked up and nodded with affirmation, "Uh-huh. It's coming from the flower." she looked up at the brunette with innocent silver eyes. "What should we do, Mama?"

Clarice narrowed her eyes as she thought on what to do. There was _thousands_ of clothes strewn around it. And Miata smelled fear and dead people _from_ the flower. But her logical mind couldn't comprehend such a thing… it didn't make any sense! How can something so small be the cause of all this? Her eyes narrowed even further in thought; unless there's something else in the clearing. That had to be it. "Stay close and keep an eye out for anything else, honey," she said.

"Okay…"

With that the two delved into the clearing. Clarice being in front, Miata was close behind. They stepped over the articles of clothes as best they could as they made their way to the middle. Where the sunflower was. Suddenly Clarice stepped on something hard and metallic and came to an abrupt halt to look down, causing Miata to bump into her due to not expecting it.

The young girl took a step back and looked up. "Mama?" she pouted with concern when seeing the ashen look on her Mama's face. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Strewn about among the clothes were no less than nine uniforms and claymores. Clarice recognized the crests on each one, too: Nina, Camilla, Elise, Miria, Tabitha, Jean, Cynthia, Helen, and Deneve; there they were, apparently amongst the victims of whatever she and Miata were fighting. Was there _other_ warriors that became victim themselves to this creature?! She quickly looked around the clothes; the brunette couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean there weren't more than nine! There was _thousands_ of clothes here, the weapons and armour of any unlucky warrior could be under them for all she knew! Hell, whatever got to them can easily hide their weapons and armour under these articles of clothing. There are plenty of clothes piled up together. She can see other familiar, black outfits, jumpsuits and armour among the piles, too… Shit! So there _are_ more than nine!

What scared her most though, was that this… _thing_ they were up against was strong enough to take out single digits.

Granted, neither of the ones she could identify outranked Miata, but still!

"Miata...whatever is here is strong enough to take out several single digit warriors." she warned, and gestured to the armour in front of her "Take a look."

The girl in question frowned at the sight. She recognized Auntie Miria and Auntie Cyn's crests immediately. She growled viciously, "Whoever did this will die." she declared viciously.

* * *

Outside the real Clarice gave Naruto a curious look.

"What could possibly be strong enough to take out single digit warriors?" the brunette asked; she couldn't _see_ the crests, due to not being there in person; not to mention those uniforms were far away.

Naruto just gave her a mysterious smile, "That's a secret, honey" he replied, before pecking her on the nose. "Remember: even the unlikeliest of things can be deadly if they were altered enough. The ones who took this simulation before you and Miata learned that the _hard_ way."

* * *

As if on cue, several tentacles shot forth from the sunflower without warning. Miata cried out to her 'Mama' as the tentacles snatched the brunette up before either of them could react. The colour of Miata's eyes went from silver turned to a demonic gold, with her pupils turning to feline-like slits, it was pure reflex and the love for her Mama that made Miata lose her temper. With a vicious roar she launched herself at the tentacles, her sword reared back and ready to cleeve into those plant-tentacle things grabbing her Mama!

A blur of motion later the plant hissed viciously as it withdrew its dismembered limbs, the tentacle-like vines oozing green ichor. Dropping to the ground with a grunt of discomfort, Clarice hastefully uncoiled the vines around her as she rapidly crawled away from the sunflower. The stumps that were vines had pulled back into the flower and were promptly replaced. This time, however, when they launched out once more, the vines snatched Miata up instead and shook her until she dropped her weapon. As Clarice got back up and tried to lash out at the flower directly, several of the vines snatched her up by the ankles, and legs, coiling all the way up to her dress and leaving her dangling upside down, a safe distance away. Then, the flower shook her as well, as it tried forcing the brunette to drop her own sword.

"M-Miata! Br-break fre-e-e! Use yo-o-ur yoki to tear the vines apa-a-a-art!" Clarice shouted as she was being shook around like a ragdoll. She saw Miata tear several youma apart with her bare hands, so what could mere _vines_ do against such monstrous strength? The brunette was confident that Miata would be able to overpower those vines and tear them off by the roots one by one. And also, she was _not_ going to relinquish her hold on her _sword_!

Clarice reached up and tried to take hold of one of the vines coiled around her ankles. Key word being _tried._ It was hard to do when you're being shaking around like a ragdoll.

Miata, meanwhile, let out a vicious roar as she did as Mama said and tried to tear the vines apart. But, they kept moving with her every time she tugged at them, giving her just enough slack to prevent her from snapping them, as several of the vines wriggled under her clothes and started slipping them off, with her armour being the first to go. Her kettle helmet fell to the ground with a metal 'CLANG!', followed by her gauntlets and spaulders; then the vines slipped under Miata's maille hauberk, slipping out of the neck area and _pulled_ harshly against the chainmail with so much power the rings popped and the padding underneath ripped like toilet paper, the useless garment falling to the ground in a heap. All she was left in now was her trousers.

Clarice squealed in outrage as she felt the vines slipping under her dress and undoing the the ties keeping it up, before letting it slip off over her head.

* * *

Naruto chuckled upon seeing the naughty black lingerie Clarice's clone was wearing under the dress. "Someone's a naughty, little milf~!" he whispered into her ear. "I want to fuck you so bad, right now~!"

Clarice, of course, was predictably silent. She was too busy watching a seemingly harmless flower completely dominate her clone and Miata with nothing but viney tentacles. It was unsettling to say the least.

"Naruto, why is the flower the 'enemy'?" she just _had_ to ask him.

"To get the point across," Naruto chuckled. "Never judging a threat by its appearance alone is a _very_ bad idea. Besides, I gave them some clues: people have been going missing; clothes of the previous victims were left behind. The forest was used for some failed experiment. I never said they had to _kill it_. They could have easily turned around and walked away and they would have been fine. The purpose of the exercise was threat assessment, not combat. Your clone and Miata failed in that regard, but there's still a chance for them to escape. If they don't screw it up anyway." he pointed out to her. Then he started grinding against her buttocks with vigour, and kneaded her tits. "Still, I _love_ your naughty lingerie, you sexy milf~"

Clarice turned beet red at that and mewled hungrily. She put her arms behind his head and started grinding her nice ass against his groin, altering her movements with his. She could feel his erection poking her… so she vigorously ground against it. Oh, how tempted she was to just bend over right then and there~! She might just turn herself around and give him a _very_ enthusiastic blowjob if this kept up~!

* * *

Meanwhile, Clarice's clone was _not_ enjoying herself in the slightest! She snarled and went to grab at the vines once more. "Get off of me!" she cried out in righteous fury, doing her best to pry them away as even more started stripping her down and out of her lingerie and stockings until she was stark naked.

Miata was fairing even worse, now stark naked herself, as the vines slipped her trousers off her ankles, and completely bound with her arms pinned down, she squirmed with all her might as she was pulled towards the flower. The plant seemed to open up, a gaping, drooling, circular maw stretching out from the center of the bloom, as she was pulled towards it.

Her eyes grew impossibly wide in fear and realization. It all made sense to her, now! The clothes, the lack of bodies, the fear and smell of dead people… This thing stripped them down and _ate_ them! Miata _immediately_ brought out more than 20% of her yoki as she struggled with all her might and was actually _succeeding_ in getting out of its viney grip, though it still held firm.

"M-Mama, h-help me!"

Hearing her 'daughter' cry out, Clarice released her yoki for the first time in her life with a roar of motherly rage. She had no idea how much she used, but it was a _lot_ \- far more than she even knew she had! With another ferocious roar, she instinctively combined her wind chakra with her sword and _slashed_ at the vines. The blade of wind cut through them like a hot knife through butter, and she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. She righted herself in mid-fall, landed in a crouch and bolted off to rescue her 'daughter' with all the righteous fury of a mother grizzly.

Her golden, slanted eyes narrowed dangerously as several vines shot at her. Clarice rolled under them, got back up and started slicing and dicing at the others that were in front of her. She didn't stop moving while doing this, because the brunette knew if she stopped for a _second_ then the vines would capitalize on it. She had no idea _where_ this sudden burst of power came from; she knew it was from within, she _knew_ it was her yoki. But she didn't know she had access to so much! And the small amount of training she did manage to do with those coloured ninja came in handy for enhancing the cutting power of her sword.

Though _that_ was more from, instinct than anything else.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD OF A PLANT!" roared the brunette, now within striking distance of the sunflower itself. She lashed out at it at terrifying speeds, slashing and chopping the vines at the base before decapitating the flower and slicing the head to bits. It let out a defiant hiss, before it was abruptly cut off.

Clarice took to uncoiling the vines off her 'daughter' as quickly, and as carefully as possible. "Miata! Miata, are you alright?!"

The girl in question launched herself forth and clung onto her Mama, crying out to her. "I… I think so," she whimpered. Miata looked up and was shocked to see Clarice's eyes were a demonic gold. "M-Mama, your eyes have changed!" she said, her previous fright all but forgotten at this new sight. "What happened Mama? Are you okay?"

Clarice actually laughed with relief. Thank the _gods_ she was still so innocent. "I-I'm fine, honey. I just… wanted to get to you. Hearing you call my name like that... something in me just… snapped." she tried her best to explain but it was difficult. This was quite new to her. She let out a breath, "How did the others lose to that thing? They're strong and they have more experience than the two of us put together!"

Neither of them noticed the vines were being pulled underground. They were to busy comforting each other from that blood-pumping experience to notice. But then, they heard the sound of movement and both women looked to see the flower starting to bloom once more.

"Oh, hell no…" Clarice muttered. Miata's face was conveying the exact same thing her Mama was feeling. Disbelief, denial, and exasperation.

The brunette took hold of the younger girl's hand and went to run away from the sunflower as fast as humanly possible. But the deceptively harmless plant had already bloomed to full blossom by the time the two naked girls stood up. Several dozen, and newly made vines shot out of the plant with the intent to grab them. However, these vines were much different than the previous ones. They were broader and thick-skinned for one and quite a few had angry looking 'veins' on the surface as well.

Hearing the sound of movement behind her, Clarice growled and turned, swinging her sword with the intent on cutting them down, only to learn the hard way them being broader was _not_ for show. The edge of her sword bounced harmlessly off the skin with a clang, not even scratching it.

Then, the vine-like tentacles seized the women once more as they screamed and squirmed in the flower's grasp. Clarice dropped her sword and tried to pry the vine-like tentacle off her wrist, only for another one to seize it too.

"L-Let. Us. GO! You Bastard Plant!" Clarice roared, her tits jiggling enticingly as she struggled to escape its grasp with all her might.

She was pulled towards the flower first, its circular, gaping maw opening wide to accommodate the brunette. Still, she and Miata squirmed with all their might as Clarice was pulled in head first, her vision obscured as she felt the wet, fleshy innards of the flower sliding down her face. Slowly but surely, it happily gulped the brunette down, stretching and expanding to impossible proportions and slurping lewdly as it enveloped her torso. The flower crudely gulped and slurped, pulling its meal farther and farther into its expanding stem, despite Clarice's persistent struggles.

"MAMA!" Miata wailed as she saw Clarice's feet disappear into the plant, before the massive bulge shrunk down, revealing the feminine, struggling figure of Clarice before it sank below the surface, fully ingested. With a cry of ungodly fury Miata's yoki spiked once more as she struggled against the flower's grasp. It was all for naught, however, as she felt her head getting pulled in and soon after, everything faded to white as she was ingested in the same manner.

* * *

As the barrier collapsed and a fully clothed, armoured and terrified Miata sat in the middle with two swords beside her, Clarice groaned at the memories of her dispelled clone. She glared at her husband and lightly kicked him in the shin. "Thanks for the nightmare fuel, you jerk!" Then, she immediately ran over to Miata and tending to her.

"Imagine having to fight thousands of those things, only human looking and can mimic you down to the last detail. _Then_ thank me for the nightmare fuel," Naruto chuckled without humour. Though he followed after her to comfort Miata. He sat down in front of her and said, "For what I put you through, I'll let you get in one good punch on me, okay honey?"

Miata glared at him halfheartedly, looking more disappointed, now that Mama being there calmed her down. She nevertheless punched him on the arm. "You… bad man…" she sniffed. "Bad Papa… So mean..."

"Well you did learn something," he pointed out. " _Anything_ can be deadly. I didn't say you had to fight it. You could have just turned back the second you saw those piles of clothes." the blond sighed and brought the scared and softly crying girl into a comforting hug, "But, I have to say, you did well against something unknown. If it wasn't for Clarice, you would have been 'eaten' first. That was truly awe inspiring what your clone did, Clarice," he praised her with a smile.

The brunette in question blushed and gave him a small smile.

"You had the right idea too, cutting off its head the way you did. It gave you enough time to get away… but you didn't use that opportunity to do that. And that mistake was what ended up costing you your 'lives' in there," he sighed, but he wasn't disappointed in the slightest. In fact, he was grinning like a madman. "Still, I'm proud of you both. You fought well against an opponent you had no clue about. Even Miria went down faster on her first try."

Now, poor Clarice was beet red. She performed better than a Single-Digit?! Such a claim left her awestruck. Then something caught her attention, "First try? Miria retook it?!" she wouldn't dare take that simulation again, not after that experience.

Naruto chuckled and nodded, "Yep. She likes a challenge. What you girls partook was the easy difficulty. Your only mistake was underestimating what you were up against. Miria made the same one, actually, and used what she learned for the second round."

"And… what's the next one?" Clarice asked, with a thoughtful look on her face. Maybe she can… do the same thing? She _hated_ herself for thinking up such a thing but if that was the _easy_ difficulty then she _had_ to see what the other ones are like.

"That would be 'medium'; instead of there being _one_ sunflower, there's three," Naruto explained. "Those ones, however, are more... uh… 'playful'." seeing as there is a child amongst them - mental wise, anyway - Naruto had to alter his wording at the end.

Clarice gave him a flat look. "Miata's _definitely_ not doing that one…"

"Fair enough," Naruto chuckled. "I wasn't intending to have her do so, anytime soon; physically, she is capable of doing that one… mentally, on the other hand… not so much,"

Miata frowned in confusion at the conversation, and did her best to piece together what Mama and Papa meant by all that. So far, she's not having much success. It was for the best, whether she knew it or not…

Doesn't mean she won't try and find out about it, though...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Staff, the real Naruto, who is still in his Rikudō Sennin Mōdo was looking at the trainees that had been rescued by Samui, Tenten, Rock Lee, Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon, Omio, and Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Raftela, Hysteria, Rosemary, and Elizabeth. Many of them were older than he was expecting and quite a few were giving him hungry, if somewhat flirtatious looks.

Behind the trainees one could see the dismembered bodies of handlers and soldiers strewn about. Red blood dirtied the rocks around them.

"Is, uh… is that everyone?" The Uzumaki Patriarch asked, looking to Raftela since she was the one who led the second team.

"Yes. Every trainee and warrior has been found and accounted for." the woman robotically answered. She looked at the Abyss Feeders, sitting by Naruto's side, and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "And it seems you had managed to turn the Organization's new weapon against them." she stated.

"Yeah. I did. Long story short: Kurama and I healed their minds as much we can, and they have _some_ semblance of humanity. Anyway," he looked up at the yoki construct of Kurama, and Isobu who was behind the settlement, "let's get started on wiping Staff off the face of the Earth, shall we?"

" **Finally,"** Isobu grunted with excitement and anticipation, **"I always wanted to blow this stain upon humanity away into nothingness. You still have that man in black with you right? That one with the Fedora?"**

Rubel had tried running away when Dae had gotten his disfigured face eaten by his own creations. He didn't get far, courtesy of Alicia and Beth who transformed and dragged his sorry ass to the others and made him watch as the Organization was systematically destroyed. Of course, he didn't look _too_ bothered by it. He seemed almost happy, even to see everything that happened here get unravelled so. It perplexed many present.

Naruto made a mental note to have Ino interrogate him, later, as a result. That smug bastard needed to learn that those little secrets inside that bald head of his were not safe from a Yamanaka. He just needed to make an arrangement and see what kind of payment she'd require.

"I told you that Konoha and the Elemental Nations weren't happy with you," Naruto told the smug smiler from the corner of his eye. The black-clad man was on his knees, hands bound behind his back. The guy was impressively calm for one whose life hinged on Naruto's decision.

" **And I told you we Tailed Beasts would come for you if you dared hurt our friend."** Isobu growled at him. **"We don't make light threats."**

" **Damn straight!"** Kurama barked concurringly.

"I got a couple of questions I have a feeling only you can answer," Naruto said as he walked to Rubel with a frown. "and I will _know_ if you will lies or tell half-truths. If you refuse… well… we have _other_ methods to getting answers out of you." He then turned to Kurama and Isobu. "But first, let's see about turning this town into a crater."

" **You'd better get inside of me then. I can protect you from the blast."** Kurama said and he leaned down to their level and opened his maw.

Naruto leapt inside first, the Abyss Feeders followed after him almost immediately. Using his scent to track where he went. Then the shinobi teams followed suit without hesitation; then the Crimson Guard went next, followed by the awakened beings, then the warriors and trainees.

Ava and Eva grabbed Rubel by the arms and dragged his sorry ass into Kurama's maw. With everyone inside him and behind Naruto, Kurama closed his maw and sat up.

"Alright, let's get this done!" Naruto declared. He held his hands out in front of him and Kurama opened his maw once more as a Bijuudama formed in front of them. Isobu likewise did the same and formed a Bijuudama of his own.

" **BIJUUDAMA!"** Naruto, Isobu and Kurama bellowed at the same time as they launched their large spheres of death and destruction at the ground in the middle of the settlement.

Everything went white the moment the spheres of yoki touched the ground. This was followed by a near deafening explosion that rocked the continent for a moment; the explosion was so loud, and so big, it could be heard and seen for _several hundred miles._ Those who couldn't hear it certainly felt it, as even in Morris, the trainees Naruto had rescued earlier panicked upon feeling an overwhelming presence far beyond even their wildest dreams. The power of a Tailed Beast was nothing to scoff at.

Each and every trainee and warrior stared in morbid awe with the exception of Savra. But even she and the Abyssal Feeders were taken aback from the sound of the blast and the sheer power they felt. It was unreal…

"I've never seen or heard it up close before…" an awed Miria said, after the sound of the blast went down to manageable levels. She had seen the mushroom cloud, and felt the shockwave from a weaker Bijuudama all those years ago in Pieta. And she had seen the second mushroom cloud from the much more powerful Bijuudama that destroyed Pieta. But this was on another level, entirely! Only Kurama's yoki kept them from being _vaporized_ at this range!

"Neither have I," Moegi whispered in utter awe. "I've heard stories of how devastating they can be. But this was more than I was expecting."

" **Heh,"** Kurama scoffed goodnaturedly, **"This isn't our strongest attack. Naruto and I have even deadlier and more destructive attack in our arsenal. But that would be overkill for smallfry like these insects."**

" **Is everything done here?"** Isobu asked Kurama and Naruto both from his side of the mushroom cloud. **"The Organization is finished, and those yoki signatures I could sense underneath the surface have been extinguished."**

"For the time being," Naruto nodded. "I still have other things to do, before I can come back for an extended period of time, but now, everyone here is just a little safer." They still had the rest of the youma to take out, but with the Organization finally dealt with, they will soon become a memory.

" **I see, then in that case I will take my leave. You have everything handled here."** The titan-sized turtle let out a deep rumble, and it took everyone a moment to realise that Isobu was laughing. **"Have fun with your family, Naruto. I will see you and Kurama around."**

Then everyone heard the sound of rocks crumbling and sea parting as Isobu lowered himself back into the sea. Then he completely submerged himself and slowly swam away.

"See ya around, Isobu!" Naruto called out, waving the giant turtle demon goodbye for now. Then Kurama lowered his head to the ground and opened his mouth, allowing everyone inside the yoki cloak to step out. Naruto was the first one out, followed by his new pets and then the trainees. The warriors, both new and old, filed out soon after, and so on. The last one out was a predictably-lazy Shikamaru as he dragged his feet.

With the fight said and done, Naruto let his chakra cloak drop, only to let out a sigh of both amusement and exasperation as three of the Abyssal Feeders immediately started fumbling with his trousers.

"Well, aren't you thirsty girls?" he chuckled.

Miria groaned irritably. "Oh, for fuck's sake… Just take them somewhere private and be done with it!"

The feeders all started trying to strip him down excitedly when Naruto's awkward boner came into being at his wife's words - much to the dismay of many... and the interest of others.

"I bet you want to fuck him," Priscilla chirped mischievously.

"Keep that up and I will _show_ you your place, once and for all," Naruto teased.

Priscilla grinned lewdly and turned around to give herself a teasing swat on the ass for his viewing pleasure. "Then why don't you come here and show me my place, my precious Breeding Stud~?"

"Please don't," Shikamaru muttered. "There are children present."

"A lot of them are horny bitches," Priscilla waved him off dismissively. "No less than two damn _thirds_ of them want to mate with my stud. Besides, they're old enough to make their own decisions. And thanks to that display of power every _one_ of them will now see him as _the_ ultimate alpha."

"C-can we?" a particularly brave one timidly asked.

"Uh… we'll see." Naruto answered, "First thing's first - I need to get all of you to Morris… and maybe deal with these ones," he added, gesturing to the girls sniffing around his crotch as the fumbled with his clothes. "I… might have to be right back, at this rate." he coughed, "I also have to heal your stigmas too; and there's the fact I need to get these ones back to the Elemental Nations and give them their second half of the payment, as well as setting up a training device for my friend. I have a lone few days ahead of me..."

Speaking of said friend, Tenten was cackling off in the background as she dragged the unique claymores, along with some other weapons she had… procured from the aftermath of the short, but deadly war. She had several dozen swords, spears, daggers and shields sealed away into a handful of scrolls.

"...You enjoying yourself over there, Tenten?" Naruto called out to her.

"You know it," she cackled.

Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm. But, the blond's amusement was interrupted when his new 'pets' figured out how to undo his pants. "Woah, there," he said, keeping them from pulling his trousers and boxers down right then and there. "Yeah, I'll… have to be right back."

Seeing as how all nine of the Abyssal Feeders were latching onto him, so it wasn't too much of a problem disappearing with them in a flash of gold. He didn't go far, though. The blond and his new pets reappeared at the southmost exit of… the new crater, resulting in several sensor types among the women and young girls perking up with no small amount of interest.

Hell, even _Ino_ was starting to feel rather… frisky, and she was spoken for! Perhaps… perhaps she could convince Sai that it was his…? No! Ino shook her head to dislodge those thoughts, immediately. Bad girl!

* * *

Naruto was probably going to hate himself in the morning for this, but the instant he was a somewhat respectable distance away from all the prying eyes, he let go of his trousers, allowing the girls to pull them down. He was not disappointed to note that the one who'd been trying to 'mate' with him was now stroking him off and doing a surprisingly good job of it.

"You're pretty good at that," he told her with a low groan, "I would love for you to take it in your mouth, but… your teeth." They were sharp as fuck and looked like they could tear metal apart. He didn't want them anywhere near his dick. "Bend over, girl. You're first in line."

The blind woman visibly perked up at that and immediately scurried onto all fours, raising her admittedly-nice ass towards him. This one was also completely bottomless, which would prove rather convenient. Stripping down entirely and chuckling as a few of them started rolling around on his clothes like dogs in the grass, he came down to a crouch behind the Abyssal Feeder who'd been actively trying to fuck him. He placed a hand on her rear and started playing with her cootch, ensuring that it was wet enough for him. He didn't want to hurt her, after all. He drew a pleasant, cute, little gasp from her. When he was convinced this chick was ready, he lined himself up and sank into her. The feeder let loose a pleasured, guttural moan at the feel of her insides being stretched to capacity. Slowly, he sank into her, savouring the feel of her tight, hot cunt squeezing him so pleasantly. When he bottomed out, his balls touching her clit and drawing a shudder from the blind woman, he waited for just a moment and gave her time to adjust. The, he placed both hands on her hips and slowly started to fuck her like a dog would a bitch in heat.

* * *

Back in Morris, Sistina let out a sigh as she spotted Neideen carrying off a flustered trainee like a sack of wheat - cackling like the perverted madwoman she was. The Divine Oracle didn't need her foresight to know where _that_ shit was heading…

"...Is Neideen trying corrupt someone again?" Sistina let out a sheepish chuckle when she heard Naruto ask her in a dull tone.

"Undoubtedly... though in that case, she's just trying out the new flavours of innocence you brought home."

"Uh-huh…" the clone of Naruto exhaled, "So she's a lolicon, huh? Never thought she was one… though I'm one to talk." he chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, you have no idea," Sistina giggled. "They literally had to lock her out of the trainee barracks and post a dozen guards to keep her from 'distracting' the new recruits. Didn't stop her from going after the twins, though. She named them 'Twitchy and Squeaker' after a while, and they became rather close."

"If her having their way with them is any indication, I would be surprised if they didn't get really close," he chuckled pointedly. "If they're anything like Alicia and Beth were six years ago, then she might be the one who can help give them their emotions back."

"Possibly," Sistina replied with a smile. Then, she perked up and smiled as a mental image came forth, a brief vision of the future that left a smile on the woman's face. "Also, the four of you are going to be having a _lot_ of fun, soon." She giggled. "Just be careful; they will become pregnant if you don't pull out, and Tsunade will _not_ be happy."

"Uh… good to know?" suddenly the blond looked off in the distance, and the ground trembled a moment later.

"Woah!" Sistina took hold of Naruto to steady herself. Then, she felt it, a _huge_ amount of yoki that simply dwarfed anything she sensed before. And if she felt it, then it stands to reason the others felt it too. "What… what was that?"

" _That_ would be the Boss finishing off the Organization once and for all." the blond answered. "You're, finally free. No one is going to hunt you ladies down anymore." he allowed himself to smile, "And we're going to be having company soon. I'll wait around until they come back before dispelling myself."

Sistina took a calming breath and nodded. "I never thought it would feel so… overwhelming."

"Having the chakra of all the tailed beasts, plus the Six Paths Sage would do that." Naruto chuckled, and he gave Sistina a knowing look. "When Obito and Madara were the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, they were essentially physical gods in all but name. I'm the closest thing to being a Juubi Jinchuuriki that exists, right now. But you already know that, don't you?"

She gave him a teasing grin, "You know it!" then she gave him a serious look and asked, "So all that is left is hunting the remaining youma, right?"

"Yeah. And after that, we can finally have my ancestral island all to ourselves."

"A few of your wives will wish to stay here and watch over your territory," Sistina pointed out. "Riful, Priscilla and Luciela would be the obvious ones."

"Of course they would," he sighed, "Riful does own the West and Luciela owns the South. And with the Organization out of the picture, Priscilla would be taking over the East. It'll be a shame if they did stay here though, they're some of my more devoted women after all." He shrugged at the thought of them staying here though, they _would_ stay here to 'watch' his territory. Either that or they want to stay here to make sure Isley doesn't get any smart ideas and try to take over the other regions.

"There's actually a few reasons behind why they wish to stay here, beyond that," Sistina pointed out, lowering her voice to ensure no one overheard. "Most notably Harja… and Elspeth, Lilith, and a few others. They'll be providing future alibis when blaming Garth is no longer an option. Neideen and I will be here, as well, so your family will be in good hands."

"I see…" Naruto honestly didn't know how to feel about that. "So, there'll be more… awkward situations to come, then?"

"Harja and Little Teresa have outright _fallen in love_ with you," Sistina pointed out with a shrug. "A few more are soon to follow, and I'm sure you know who.

Naruto sighed, able to name every last one of them off the top of his head: Elspeth, Damia, Lilith, Chandra, Samantha, Liliana, Nissa, Hanna and Susan. He glared at his traitorous dick as it twitched quite happily at the thought.

Sistina giggled at that.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up why don'tcha…" he mumbled childishly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but find that rather cute," she clarified with an amused grin. "While I fully understand why you'd wish to take back your ancestral homeland, though, I see no point in forsaking the territory here that you've invested so much in, anyway. So, maintaining a foothold here for when your lovers are feeling homesick would probably be for the best. It would certainly make life easier, down the road. Also, the people here adore you. Some even want to have your kids." Grinning impishly, she simply couldn't help but teasingly add. "Hell, some will in nine months or so. You _did_ fail to pull out of those hotel workers, after all."

"...That's a good point, actually." he chuckled. He had honestly forgotten about that. And now that she brought it up, letting his wives and girlfriends come back here whenever they're feeling homesick is ideal. And the populace of Morris do adore him, as she said. "Thanks for bringing it up."

"Of course," Sistina chirped, "I'm here to help in any way I can~!"

Naruto chuckled and cupped Sistina's face, leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh, there you are~!" Roxanne cooed as she turned the corner. She then immediately scurried on up and clung onto Naruto's arm with a giggle. "So, what've you been up to?"

"Just checking on everyone, making sure everything's running smoothly," the blond replied. "What about you?"

"I'm bored," she answered, and changed the subject at the same time, "what does that thing in the bailey do? It looks interesting."

"Oh, that's a simulation seal," Naruto said. "Basically, it replicates a scenario that I put in, either from my own experiences or my imagination. If you 'die' in the simulation, you're put into a death-like state until the simulation is done and come out good as new. It's perfect for training without getting yourself hurt."

"Ooh! Very interesting…" Roxanne grinned. "I'll see about giving it a try, soon. But right now, I'm in the mood for snuggles."

"Alright," Naruto chuckled and brought her into a one-armed hug. "The Boss will be coming back soon. The Organization is done for now."

"I take it that's what the massive yoki spike was?" She was only asking to confirm, as it seemed unlikely for that not to be the case.

"Yup," Naruto nodded. "Kurama and Isobu both used Bijuudama to flatten Staff, soon after the Boss extracted all the trainees and warriors."

"So we're going to have even more guests, then?"

Naruto glanced at Roxanne from the corner of his eyes, "Yep. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I don't. Just make sure you make enough time for us."

Naruto chuckled and drew a yelp and giggle from the blonde as he pulled Roxanne into a one-armed hug. Then, he made her knees buckle on the spot with a heated, loving kiss. "I'll make all the time you need~!"

Now thoroughly flustered and dripping wet, the once-homicidal blonde looked at her man longingly and pulled him into a smoldering liplock of her own. With each passing second she deepened the kiss and pressed herself up to his chest, slipping her tongue into his mouth, only withdrawing when she needed to breathe.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Naruto let loose a grunt of exertion as he emptied his balls one last time into the freshly-deflowered cootch of a short-haired Abyss Feeder. The contracting inner walls practically sucked the seed right out of him, drawing it into her womb so that his little soldiers could swim forth in search of her ovum. As Naruto pulled out, the woman in question plopped down onto her side and panted heavily in exhaustion. That was the last of them. Naruto couldn't help but feel a perverse satisfaction at the sight of his seed dripping out of every last cunt in the area. Standing back up with a grunt and no small amount of effort, he fetched his clothes and produced a clone to bring keep them company and bring these women back to Morris, once he was done. With all that out of the way, the original flickered off and rejoined the rest of the group.

Miria raised an eyebrow at her man when he reappeared in the center of the camp. Everyone looked about ready to get going. Scarlet was also looking rather proud of herself, having clearly did one hell of a job in managing everything.

"I'm impressed," Naruto chuckled. Pulling the sandy brunette into a one-armed hug. "I didn't expect everything to be packed up when I got here."

"The redhead was very helpful," Miria grudgingly admitted. "She's one hell of a manager, I'll give her that." She then looked to her husband and asked, " so what happened to those 'Abyss Feeders'?"

"Got a clone keeping an eye on them and getting them cleaned up," Naruto replied. "He'll bring them back to Morris when they're ready."

"If they cause trouble…" she gave him a warning look, and silently conveyed what he had to do if they showed _any_ indication they were going to harm anyone.

"...I know, honey. I know." he wasn't going to risk his lovers or kids around them if they decided to go and start killing for no reason. So far they listened to him, but would they listen to the others? "I'll see if I can convince Ino to check on their mental states and give me a good idea of what to expect with them. Maybe we can treat them over time, but it's hard to say."

"Sometimes, you're too kind hearted for your own good," Miria sighed, before pulling her man into a hug. "But, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"It's one of my best assets~!" he teased and reached down to grab her ass. "And I know you _love_ my brand of kindness."

"Oh, get a room, you two," Shikamaru groaned as he approached.

"How's Temari?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Troublesome," the lazy Nara muttered. "She's constantly nagging me to get up and do things."

"Well, my certain way of 'doing things' happen to be me doing my wives." he said, finally taking his eyes off of Miria for a brief moment to give his lazy friend an amused look. "You should try it with Temari, sometime. It's totally worth it, and it seemed like she needed the attention, last time I saw her."

"Ugh… don't remind me. Gaara is very protective of her after that fiasco. We haven't been together ever since that incident."

"Officially?"

"Yes. Officially. Relations with the other Hidden Villages plumited. We still meet up from time to time, though." Shikamaru gave Naruto a look and said, "the last time was a few days ago, and she told me that if we met up again, I should tell you that Anko's been worried sick about you… and that someone in Suna's been missing you."

Miria gave her husband a flat look, "Let me guess: Maki, right?"

Blinking Naruto and Shikamaru looked at her. "How'd you know?" the latter asked.

"It was implied, but not stated, in Naruto's autobiography that he fucked her an undetermined amount of timer after the Suna Incident." Miria pointed out, pointedly avoiding the mention of Naruto admitting he'd been with 41 women in the Elemental Nations. "But make no mistake," she got a gruff moan out of Naruto when she reached down to cup his groin enticingly, "this is _mine_."

"I know, I know," he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lovingly. She mewled into his mouth and kissed him back. After a moment had passed and a disgruntled groan from Shikamaru, Naruto withdrew from his wife's lips with a content sigh. "We should get back to Morris now. And get you all ready to go back to Konoha." he said looking to Shikamaru with a smile.

The lazy Jounin smiled back and nodded. "Everyone's ready to get going now." Then, he threw a thumb over his shoulder, to Rubel who was still on his knees with his hands bound behind his back. After that display of power that utterly annihilated the Organization, the black clad man was looking at Naruto with a mysterious smile. "So, what do we do with him?"

"Have Ino interrogate him when we're back in Morris," Naruto said. "After that… well, it depends on what we find in that slimy head of his." The guy's attitude, even after he, Kurama and Isobu wiped Staff off the face of the Earth, was too damn suspicious for _anyone's_ liking.

"Roger that," said blonde chirped, giving Naruto a playful salute.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to Morris." Naruto called out, "Grab hold of each other and me, and we'll be there in the blink of an eye." After that everyone instructed the newbies to grab hold of them, while they in turn took hold of Naruto and those who were also holding on to him. Ava and Eva were holding hands with Alicia and Beth. The successors and precursors were getting on rather well. Once everyone was holding hands, and in Rubel's case holding him by the shoulder, Naruto teleported everyone to the citadel's bailey. It was the ideal location because it was wide and overall, spacious.

Several of the young women they'd rescued nearly jumped out of their skin, having not expected such a sudden transition. They blinked owlishly and looked around in curiosity, much to Naruto's amusement, as everyone started spreading out.

"Welcome to Morris everyone!" Naruto said with great enthusiasm. "The citadel has plenty of accommodations for all of you. You will find the rest of Miria's faction in there and around town."

Several of the girls marveled at this castle's sheer size, while others wandered about curiously and the rest ventured off either towards the bailey or the town. Naruto chuckled and created a few clones to keep an eye on the new arrivals - the kids, especially. Then, he turned to a particular blonde, knowing that her skill set would come in handy for a few tasks he had. "Ino, you mind coming with me? I have a favour to ask… Specifically involving our… least willing guest."

The Yamanaka nodded in understanding, "Alright. Where do we bring him, then?"

"We have a prison nearby. We'll put him in there." he beckoned her to follow him, but not before getting Rubel on his feet and dragging him along.

"There's no need for shoving, my boy." Rubel chuckled.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're an enemy. I don't know why you're happy to see the Organization destroyed, but we'll find out soon enough."

"Because I wanted to see them ended for my own reasons, of course," Rubel clarified with a playful grin.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. The man wasn't lying. And Miria _did_ mention a war on the 'Mainland'... the gears began to turn in his head. If he wanted to see them ended, then, does that mean he is with the enemy of the Organization? What were they called again…? 'Dragonkin'?

"You're on _their_ side, aren't you?" He said with narrowed eyes. "The side of those creatures called 'Dragonkin' on the mainland."

"Indeed I am," he stated.

Naruto frowned and said, "then, we're going to be having ourselves a nice, long conversation." Looking over his shoulder to see Miria furrowing her brow in concern, he said, "You mind coming with, Miria?"

"Not at all."

Then, there was a golden flash as a second Naruto appeared with the Abyss Feeders in tow.

"Ah, just in time," the original chuckled, calling out to them. "Over here, girls!" The nine of them perked up and scurried on over to his side with nary a hint of hesitation.

"Oh, dear," Rubel sighed. This 'conversation' was not bound to be a pleasant one… To make matters worse, Priscilla decided to tag along of her own volition.

* * *

The prison was not far away, sitting at the very base of the hill that the citadel was on top of and tucked away in a little corner of the mountain range- just close enough to the town for proper use, but just far enough away and close enough to the castle that any inmates would be of no significant threat to the villagers in the event of a breakout. This was where Naruto, Miria and Ino took Rubel and put him into his own cell. He had his wrists unbound now that he was no longer a threat to them.

"I want some answers from you. And if you're lying to me, I _will_ know. And if you refuse to answer… we have our ways of getting information out of people that are too stubborn for their own good." Naruto said to Rubel from outside of his cell. Miria and Ino were beside him, though the latter was giving him a look of narrow eyed intrigue while Miria was glaring at the man with suspicion. The Abyss Feeders shuffled about behind them, sniffing at the man and licking their lips hungrily. Finally, Priscilla was lounging in a corner with her arms crossed, but prepared to murder the man if he pissed her off.

Needless to say, Rubel was in quite the precarious position. "Very well, then," the bald man said. "What do you want to know?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "You're working for the Dragonkin. How long had you been infiltrating the Organization for?"

"Just shy of two decades." Rubel shrugged. He would have been happy to answer that one without any fuss, as he saw no harm in giving away that information in particular.

"What was your mission?" Miria asked him with a frown of contempt.

"Sabotage and information gathering. The Organization wasn't as secretive as they thought themselves to be. I was to gather as much information as possible and sabotage in their attempts at creating this 'perfect soldier' of theirs."

"The perfect soldier, huh. I'm going to guess it would be these 'controllable awakened beings'? The Soul Link experiment?" Naruto asked for clarification.

"Among other projects they had in the works," Rubel confirmed with a nod. "The Abyss Feeders were another such project, as was a method of resurrection like with the Crimson Guard. They had no less than a dozen more that were never gotten around to, thanks to your efforts."

"The Abyss Feeders?" Naruto looked back at them, then back to Rubel, "How many more of them were going to be made?"

"They were planning on creating and maintaining a team of eleven, but had to stop at nine, due to their limited resources," he replied. "The ones you've tamed were just prototypes; a test run, if you will."

The long-haired one that had been so grabby with Naruto several hours ago snarled viciously at Rubel upon hearing that.

"Needless to say, they still retain some humanity," the bald man stated. "Though I doubt their minds will ever fully recover from what Dae did to them, I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually did."

"They were grafted with the flesh and blood of awakened beings, had their eyes destroyed and their mouths and eyelids sewn shut." Naruto said with a disgusted scowl, "I've seen some pretty sick shit, but the things the Organization's done trumps quite a few of them. Brainwashing, propaganda, kidnapping orphans and turning them into youmas, just to name a few of the atrocities they've committed."

"I'd be glad to help them out," Ino said, looking at one by her ankles with an empathetic frown. "I can also bring over a professional healer with more experience if the situation calls for it."

Naruto gave her a thankful smile and nod at that.

"And there's the fact you people had _my father_ turned into a youma!" Priscilla added with a nasty glare.

"To be fair, the Organization didn't actively _make_ the villagers of your hometown lock your family up like that," Rubel pointed out, "that would have been bad for business."

"Nearly every bad thing that happened on this 'Testing Ground' can be traced back to the Organization. The youma, the awakened beings…" Miria said with a deep frown. "And there's the experimentation you bastards performed on us."

"Indeed, it can." Rubel nodded. "Though, for the record, I only had a hand in trying to get Konoha involved in this little power struggle. It simply wouldn't do, after all, if you were to get involved with the actual war and complicate matters for my faction. So, I tried to get them to convince you and your faction to leave."

"Naruto has the power to shatter this entire continent by himself. It wouldn't 'be' a complication for your faction, it would be a slaughter fest." a gleefully maniacal-looking Miria pointed out to him.

"I don't want to toot my own horn… but it's completely true." the blond admitted with a shrug.

"...'Toot my own horn'?" Rubel asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"It's a figure of speech." Naruto shrugged. "But yeah, if I _was_ to get involved… I would destroy both sides. Just because."

Ino looked at him in surprise. "That's not like you."

Naruto scoffed at that and gave the blonde a stern look. "I may be a nice guy, but even _I_ have limits." he then looked at Rubel and said with a dark look on his face, "Clare told me this fucker sent her to fight against a male awakened being with Miria, Helen and Deneve, and they all nearly died. Then, he sent Clare to work with Ophelia, who is like Gaara and Anko combined, and she almost died, again. _Then_ the fucker had the nerve to send both Clare _and_ Jean to the North on a suicide mission!" He took a deep breath as his temper began to get the better of him. He ruffled one Feeder's hair when she tried nuzzling up to him comfortingly. "I'm an easy going guy, but hurting my loved ones is a certain way to get onto my shit list!"

Seeing his mounting frustration Miria and Priscilla also both comforted him to the best of their ability. Naruto smiled and pulled them both into one-armed hugs.

"In my defense, I was simply following orders as her Handler," Robel explained with an uncaring shrug.

"That's not helping your case," Naruto growled at him.

"In my position, what could?"

"How about _not_ sending them to their deaths? Or, gee, I dunno, maybe treat them more than tools to be used and discarded whenever it suits you?" he said with a heavy amount of sarcasm. Now, several Feeders were actively trying to comfort him, rubbing their faces against their alpha much like cats wanting attention.

"A little late for that, wouldn't you say?" Rubel asked rhetorically. "Again, I was simply doing my job and I couldn't compromise my mission by getting attached, now could I?"

Suddenly Naruto blinked and tilt his head; he furrowed his brow and slowly nodded. Then, suddenly, his eyes went from blue to crimson. **"You're lucky I'm sealed inside of Naruto right now."** Kurama gruffly said. He gave Rubel a narrow-eyed glare, **"If I was out, I would have gone and murdered your entire people. And I would have taken a lot of pleasure doing so."**

"Indeed, I am lucky, then," Rubel replied, his smile wavering slightly. "Are there any more questions you have for me?"

"If we let him go then his lackies will come here." Priscilla pointed out.

"They'll come here if he tells them what's been going on," he corrected with a smile. "But Rubel is smart enough _not_ to tell. _Right?_ " he said giving the bald man a firm glare at the last part.

"I'd rather not take a chance," the Awakened brunette stated. "If you let him go, I'm liable to eat him, myself, just to be sure."

"Much as I would rather not advocate for such an… unseemly way to deal with this problem," Miria added, "I agree with her. Rubel is not to be trusted."

"Oh, I totally agree with you two." Naruto agreed, but he raised a finger to add, "But think of it this way: if he tells there are survivors here, and they invade to get rid of you, then not only would his people have to contend me, they would have to fight all nine Tailed Beasts, the Shinobi Union, and the Uzumaki Clan, too. That's tens of thousands of people who can do the same stuff as I can, plus nine titan-sized, natural disasters. All nine who are capable of manipulating the elements themselves. Cruel as it sounds, if they're seriously dumb enough to provoke all of that, then we should let natural selection take its course. It's only a matter of time before they learn about us, anyways."

"Naruto has a point," Ino concurred, "Everyone in the Elemental Nations knows of the remade Uzumaki Clan, now. If anyone is dumb enough to attack you, then the Shinobi Union - plus Konoha - would jump to your defense and snuff them out to the last man. Hell, some would even go so far as to eradicate their society, entirely. Iwa certainly would."

"Again, as cruel as it sounds, if they're dumb enough to pick a fight they don't have a chance in hell of winning, then natural selection should take its course." Naruto concluded with a nonchalant shrug. He didn't like idea of war, or wiping out an entire society, but he _will_ let it happen if that was how far he had to go to protect his family.

"Get some of those ninja stationed here and I'll consider it," Priscilla grunted.

"It would be wise not to rest on our laurels," Miria pointed out. "Until you popped up, Priscilla was the strongest being on this continent. If given enough time, even she would have fallen to the Organization with those experiments they'd been up to." She then gave one of the Feeders a disapproving look. "The woman currently nuzzling your crotch is a testament to that."

Naruto had to give her that one. "Yeah. I can agree with you on that one. They may not be able to use yoki, but they can sense it. If it wasn't for my… uh… Six Paths Sage Mode, this one would have bit my head clean off." He ruffled the Feeder's hair, noting that she was the long-haired, grabby one. "I think I'll call you Gaki, until we find out your actual name… if possible," he added playfully.

Gaki giggled at that, liking the nickname, even though she didn't know what it meant. The amused smirk on Ino's face told the other three people in the room that she knew what it meant. But she didn't say anything.

"Anyway…" an unamused Miria trailed off, "It's also worth noting that he has valuable information on our abilities and locations. If his people do decide to pick a fight with us, they could use that."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Naruto with a mysterious smile, "There are some things that even you don't know about my mother's side of the family. And as for the information and locations? Well that's why we have Ino, here. She'll wipe them from his head."

"What do you mean there's some things I don't know about your mother's family?" Miria asked him with an odd look.

Smiling Naruto leaned in, covered the side of his mouth so Rubel wouldn't be able to see what he's saying, and whispered, "My Mother's side of the family, the original Uzumaki Clan, has masks that can summon gods and goddesses to the physical plane. I just need to convince someone to hand them over."

Miria's eyes lit up at that, "That… is… quite something." To say she was stunned to learn about that was an understatement. "Why didn't you use them in our campaign?"

"They weren't necessary, and would have required me to actually seek out someone who would have taken years to find on my own," Naruto pointed out. "Gaara and old man Ei have been trying to find them for me for a while now. Once we're done here, I'll be helping out with that, myself." Naruto then turned to Priscilla and smiled. "I'll see about hiring someone from the Elemental Nations to help keep an eye on things here while I'm reclaiming and restoring Uzushio. I can afford quite a bit, so don't worry about that."

Priscilla crossed her arms and huffed. "We'll see…"

Naruto reached over and pulled her into a one-arm hug, as best he can with the Abyss Feeders around him. "Anyway, Ino, get inside his head and get any information about these Dragonkin and their faction. If they do attack this continent then I want to know their strengths, weaknesses, their numbers, everything."

"Got it," Ino gave the man in front of her a flat smile. "Any info floating around in that noggin of his, is as good as ours."

Naruto nodded and gestured for her to get started. Nodding back the blonde made a unique hand seal that neither Miria or Priscilla had seen before, and said, "Shintenshin no Jutsu."


	33. Chapter 33

Away from the prison Naruto and Miria both had their eyes closed, as Ino shared all the information she had managed to pry from that slimy man's skull. Everything about the Dragonkin, the war on the Mainland, was being transferred to them. That included everything Rubel had done while he was in the Organization. From Miria's second time joining up with Clare, to them being sent to the North. The woman had learned that Rubel had been trying to kill off Clare to prevent the handlers from knowing they had partially awakened warriors in their ranks. The first time was when he sent her to team up with herself, Helen and Deneve for the first time to take out the Awakened Being in the Paburo Mountains. Then again by sending Clare on another Awakened Being hunt with Ophelia. And the third time, by sending her to the North.

Naruto understood where the man was coming from, as a spy he was trying to sabotage the enemy for as long as possible. But at the same time, he was pissed as all hell that the man was trying to kill _his_ girl! Miria was the same; Rubel wasn't her handler, but her own _did_ send her to die twice. Everyone that was sent to Pieta was ordered there just so the Organization could purge their ranks of troublemakers and partially awakened warriors. She was understandably pissed, but didn't let her temper get the better of her. They also know more about the Dragonkin now. And their real names are called Asarakam. And that they were similar to awakened beings; in their original form they were slender but muscular humanoids with dark flesh and organic armour; then they have a transformed state, that makes them into towering beasts with a human visage, but they are covered with impenetrable scales and armed with sharp claws. They had a life span of 200 years, and their strength would only increase the longer they are alive. When they die, they rapidly decay, which makes getting any samples from them next to improbable.

Miria and Naruto both had learned that the Organization had two of these Asarakam under their base the whole time, in suspended animation. That was what Isobu had been sensing for the past six years. Miria wasn't surprised, due to her finding out about them a long time ago; but what _was_ surprising to her was that the youmas were made through their flesh and blood. Apparently, Rubel had been snooping around himself and discovered them. Of course, he didn't want to blow his cover so he left them the way they were - neither alive nor dead, with several large, missing chunks. If they were unplugged, they would have rapidly decayed, but refraining from doing that was a smart move. He was there to get information on their capabilities, not to rescue two missing Asarakam that were already dead.

Not to mention if he didn't report back to them, then the people Rubel is working for would assume the worst. The… implications of that were _not_ pretty. The husband and wife reeled back at the flood of information, taking a moment to process it all. It was a _lot_ to absorb at once. "I still think we should let him go back," Naruto told Miria with a sigh. "If anything that man can tell his people that you all want nothing to do with this war they're fighting. And they would be fighting against a united people, with demons that can reshape entire landscapes, if you are provoked."

"I suppose that's fair enough," Miria groaned, nursing a headache. That… was not something the former Number 6 wanted to experience a second time. It felt so weird. "Just make sure he doesn't know the exact locations of our forts."

"I can do that," Ino chirped.

"Alright, and after that's over and done with, we'll send him on his way." Naruto then smiled at his old friend and said, "also, now that your mission here is done you can get the second half of the payment. With twenty million ryo, Konoha should be stabilized for a short while."

"Great," Ino clasped her hands together, "So when can we get back to Konoha?"

"After you've all gotten some time to recuperate." He replied with a chuckle and Naruto saw Miria wasn't happy with that… mainly because of what Ino had done when they were in the academy, _and_ in the early days of his career as a mercenary. "So that would be around a day of rest. After that, I'll bring you back to Konoha, put in that simulator for Tenten's use and Konoha as well." Naruto told his blonde friend. And he has to get some ninja teams here. in order to make sure Rubel's faction doesn't get any smart ideas and attack. And now that he thought about it, Team Samui had finally fulfilled their mission as well. Now that the Organization was taken care of, there was nothing stopping them from going home… Well, apart from Karui, that is…

Now that he thought about it, Moegi might be sticking around. If not, she was certainly coming back. Eh, he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it...

Ino was happy with what she'd heard. "Alright, I'll get started on wiping any information he has on your forts, then."

"Please do," Naruto told her, then he made a shadow clone to accompany her back to the spy. To safeguard her body. Ino smiled at the clone and allowed him to bring her back to the prison. Once Ino was out of earshot Naruto gave Miria a sly smile and pulled her to him. She squealed and looked at him with wide doe-like eyes, "Well, now that the Organization's out of the way… I can _finally_ provide all of my women some much needed attention~!"

"Oh~" cooed Miria, and she gave her hubby a sly smile of her own and pressed up against him, "And what _kind_ of attention would that be, I wonder~?"

Naruto chuckled and scooped her up into a bridal carry, eliciting a yelp and giggle from her. "Let's start with spoiling you all rotten~!" He gave Miria a deep, possessive lip lock that sent shivers up her spine. "I owe you a nice, deep cunt fucking for that plant simulation I had you and your team take, right?" He asked, withdrawing from his wife's mouth.

Miria's eyes dulled at that. "I had honestly forgotten about that little stunt you pulled." Then she gave him an odd look. "And you already gave it to me, remember?"

He gave her a mischievous look, "You sayin' I can't spoil you some more?" He chuckled at her look of embarrassment. "No need to look so embarrassed; you can be as kinky as you want. Also, you should wear your bunny costume some more. It suits you~"

"Oh, you!" Miria giggled, her cheeks stained red. "I swear you're going to light my cheeks ablaze if you keep that up. I can already feel them burning." She then leaned in and snuggled up to his chest. "C'mon, then~! We have several more babies to make~!"

Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Indeed, we do..." then the next thing Miria knew, she found herself in Naruto's bedchamber. Nalani perked up, upon seeing the yellow flash and giggled upon seeing the couple. Deciding she can finish cleaning up when they were done, she picked up her things and gave Naruto a lewd giggle as she scurried off to give them some privacy. Miria eyeballed the retreating ginger out the corner of her eye, but didn't pay Nalani much mind. She smiled at the man they shared and gave him a peck on the whiskered cheek.

"Quite a few of your fellow captains are rather thirsty for attention, too… I hope you don't mind if they suddenly join in, honey." Naruto told her as he went over to his bed and set his woman down on it.

"So long as you satisfy me, first, you can fuck every woman in Morris, for all I care," she muttered shyly. "Those Feeders will probably want some attention, too…"

Naruto cupped her cheek and gave Miria a deep, loving kiss that legitimately made her loins twitch with lust. She hooked her arms over his shoulders and pulled him down on top. Moaning huskily into her mouth, Naruto ran his hands up and down her arms before withdrawing, "I'll _more_ than satisfy you, my kinky little slut~" he growled huskily against her lips, "I have a fifteen inch cock that needs some tending to, and _you're_ going to do it~!"

Miria gave him a challenging smirk, "Well what are you waiting for? Whip it out~!"

Naruto chuckled and did just that, standing up at the side of his bed and undoing his trousers without question. Miria giggled and fished out his cock from there, noting that it was already rock-hard, and stroking it lovingly. Naruto groaned pleasantly and basked in the feel of his wife's hands stroking his erection. She then lied back and spread her legs enticingly and showed that she hadn't been wearing anything under her skirt, not missing a beat as she continued to tease the massive dick in her hands. She focused around the head, specifically - having long since learned where the most sensitive parts were. Then, she gasped as Naruto came down onto her and gave the sandy brunette a smoldering kiss. Wrapping his arms around her and sliding into her as if by second nature, the blond then gave her a slow, loving fuck, at first. Miria groaned at the sensations washing over her; she wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled her man in deeper as he showered her in long, deep, loving kisses.

"You've gotten more naughty, Miria. Not bothering to wear anything under your skirt," Naruto said against her lips, "If you've been flashing anyone, except me… then I'll have to _punish_ you~"

"Not intentionally," Miria giggled. "But, I certainly have been rather naughty. I may need to be punished, indeed~!" She giggled as Naruto started to nip and suckle at the crook of her neck with a playful growl. The pace of their romp swiftly doubled and the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room; the lewd squelching of Miria's dripping cunt was like music to their ears.

"Remember what you said to me, Miria, shortly after we brought Tsunade and Shizune here?" when Miria looked at him curiously - despite the nice, deep fucking she was receiving - Naruto chuckled and elaborated, "I recall you saying, 'you'd bend over and take it anywhere I want.' that you're mine to do with as I please. And that you want me to use you as _my breeding stock_. Do you remember~?"

That sent a hot shiver up her spine as said woman shuddered pleasantly. "Shall I take that as an order, then Naruto-Sama~?" She giggled lewdly, giving Naruto a loving, hungry grin.

"What do you think?" he rhetorically asked with a wide, menacing grin, "I wonder if Tabitha and your friend Hilda should get involved… after all, Hilda hasn't been shown her place entirely yet~"

As Miria pulled the shirt off and over her head, her engorged breasts bounced and she gave him a lewd grin. "I certainly wouldn't mind, later," she said. "But, right now, I'm feeling a bit… greedy~!"

With a chuckle Naruto flipped them both over so that Miria was on top. "Then get to stripping off the rest of your clothes, my lovely lady. But leave your garters and stockings on. It's sexy as all hell~!"

Miria blushed and smiled at him; then she slid off her man, moaning as she felt his girthy cock slide out of her snatch, and got to taking off her skirt, sabatons and and armlets. And like he requested, she had left on her stockings and garters. Then she leaned on top of him and pinned her man between her arms.

"What _now_ , Naruto-Sama~?" she cooed lewdly.

The blond in question smirked up at her with a knowing look on his face, "I think you already know the answer to that," he subtly lined his throbbing cock to her most private place, and grabbed her by the thigh with his other hand. Then Naruto pulled his woman down on his cock, and Miria threw her head back and moaned her enjoyment at being impaled on his prick like a whore. "It's time to breed you."

"Yes~!" Miria wailed in ecstasy as Naruto started pounding her. "Breed me like the stud you are, my love! Fill me up and make me your bitch~!"

Naruto needed no further goading than that. He scooted back, bent his knees, grabbed her ass and gave Miria _everything_ he could muster. She wasn't walking out of this room when they were done if he had anything to say about it. The sandy-brunette threw her head back and howled in bliss as she felt her cunt being pleasantly shaped to fit his bullish dong.

"Good, fucking bitch!" Naruto slapped her on the ass as he fucked the sandy-brunette atop of him like a bent nail. "Take it all! That's all you're good for, isn't it?!"

"Yes~!" Miria admitted with all her joy. She started fucking him back with everything she could muster too. "I'm only good for taking your dick and bearing you lots and lots of children~! Show me my place, Naruto-Sama! Show my slutty cunt the only thing it's good for~!"

Naruto wasn't going to argue with that. He grunted and chuckled upon feeling her inner walls clamp down on his dick and started kneading her nice ass. "You and I will have no less than twelve~!" the blond growled, giving her a playful swat.

"I'll give you thirteen, if you want~!" Miria coeed. "I'll _flood_ this castle with our offspring! I'll bend over, wherever and whenever you want~!" Her breath went shallow and her grip upon his shoulders tightened as her release approached. "I… I'm gonna cum~!"

"Then cum, my little breeder." he whispered huskily into her ear, "Cum to your heart's content~!" Then, Naruto _slammed_ his monster of a cock into Miria's well stuffed cunt to the hilt and painted her womb white with his seed.

Miria wailed, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull as the feel of her man's wet heat flooding her loins sent her flying over the edge like a catapult. Her inner walls clamped down, practically _sucking_ his seed into her womb, as everything faded to white for what felt like a blissful eternity.

Naruto chuckled as his wife went completely limp, falling onto his chest with a grunt, and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. As she came to with a pathetic groan, the blond chuckled. "Ready for another round~?"

Miria's eyes went wide as she felt Naruto's still-hard cock throbbing within her and she chuckled nervously. "On second thought, I might need some reinforcements, after all…" The load he'd deposited inside her was massive. It had been some time since she was last so... full. This was from the first go, too!

"Oh?" he kissed her on the scalp and rubbed her along the back, "Are you satisfied, now?" Naruto asked her.

"Closer than you," she admitted. "I can go another round or two, but, damn! You're still hard as a brick! Didn't you fuck _all nine_ of those Feeders, not too long ago?"

"Yep." he chuckled, "I blame Kurama _and_ my Uzumaki heritage for giving me that much stamina."

"You're recovering faster than before, too," Miria pointed out. "At this rate, you might _have_ to fuck every woman in Morris, just to be satisfied…"

"...Huh. I think those 'blessings' Neideen gave me are to blame for that." Naruto admitted with a sheepish laugh, "One was to increase my fertility - which is why so many hybrids and awakened beings I've bedded have been getting pregnant so easily. The other was to make any girl I cum inside of to cum as well, I think. The Blessing of… Blinding Pleasure, I think that one's called?"

"Once you've satisfied me, you can thank her with a good pounding…"

"I think I've 'thanked' her enough… those blessing required me to fuck her for some reason. Since this is the twin goddesses we're talking about, I'm not going to question it." he said with a sheepish shrug.

"Of course they did," Miria said, rolling her eyes in both amusement and exasperation.

"...This is nice, though," The blond admitted with a smile and he hugged his wife closer to him. "There's nothing better than a snuggle after a some fucking."

His woman glanced up at him and flat eyes. "You're just saying that because my tits are pressed against you."

" _That_ and because we can bask in the afterglow. Be honest, it's lonely when you're by yourself in your own room. Having someone to cuddle with feels so damn nice." Naruto is, of course, speaking from experience - having been alone for most of his life, he finds cuddling like this to be rather addicting and Miria knew it. Said brunette giggled and nuzzled up against her man, giving several pecks on the cheek and collarbone as she suckled and nipped at him. The hickeys she gave him would always fade so quickly, but Miria still loved making them. With that and another chuckle from Naruto, the two of them stayed there and cuddled for what felt like hours - occasionally going another round, just to make sure Miria had a baby on the way.

* * *

Naruto sighed and chuckled as he emerged from his bedchamber, a glassy-eyed, fucked silly Miria in his wake. With that and Ino out of the way, it seemed like a good time to check on those Feeders and make sure they weren't causing any trouble. His clone should have brought them to Tsunade… mainly to see if she could do anything about their teeth and get those bindings out of their eyes. He wanted to regrow them so they can see again. After that he'll see Pyrrha and Megan, those two are the only women from Team Evianna who hasn't had their time with him yet. They lasted surprisingly long, too.

Megan had that job at the inn, and Pyrrha apparently liked assisting the local blacksmith. Both had the hots for him, but seemed like they didn't want to bother him. Now that the Organization had been dealt with, it was high time he made it clear that they were not a bother in the slightest. Naruto sighed as the thought of his daughters then came to mind - Lilith, in particular. He'd have to deal with her, too, because his clone had apparently rebelled at the last second… Hana, Susan, and Nissa were getting pretty antsy, too, from what he's heard. Well, at least he didn't have to worry as much about the others for a few years. Oh, damn it… For what felt like the thousandth time, he glared at his traitorous cock. The Uzumaki Patriarch blamed Galatea for starting it off, though he'd never actually say it out loud.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he ventured off to the clinic. FIve minutes later outside the door, Naruto was greeted to the sound of a squeal and giggle, followed by thud and crash. He sighed. Yep, those Feeders were being a bother. He'll have to see what they're up to. Opening the door, Naruto had to physically restrain himself from laughing at the sight of poor Clarice being dogpiled be five of them sniffing and licking her like dogs. Those bindings that kept their eyes closed were gone, and the torn pieces that had once been in their lips were also removed and healed up. Poor Clarice was terrified out of her mind at first, due to the absurdly sharp teeth that were hidden behind their lips, but she grew to like them since they were acting more like puppies than anything else. She could do without them sniffing her crotch, though…

Naruto looked at Tsunade and found that the former Kage had one of the Abyss Feeders on the clinic bed with her mouth open. Her hand was coated in chakra as she lightly brushed her fingers against the Feeder's gum analytically. "Hmm… the roots are perfectly healthy so getting the teeth back to their original shape seems doable," the busty blonde muttered to herself. "It would be a lengthy procedure, but not difficult. The hardest part would be to fill the gaps by regrowing the missing teeth." She tsked and withdrew from the woman's mouth; Tsunade gave her a pitiful look. "If the man that did this to you was still around, I'd punch his head clean off. Whatever he did completely changed the structure of your jaw. I'll have to fix that, too..."

"They ate him," Naruto chirped as he walked in, "So you're kinda late for that."

The Feeder lying in front of Tsunade grunted in satisfaction, licking her chops and legitimately creeping the blonde out. Naruto chuckled and rubbed said Feeder on the scalp. She had fairly short, pale, strawberry blonde hair, reaching down to just above her shoulders. "I wonder if they can talk though," he muttered.

"Their voice boxes haven't been damaged," Tsunade answered, "They are fully capable of talking. I heard that whatever was done to them almost broke their minds, though…"

"Will they ever be able to talk?" Clarice asked, sighing in relief once the Feeders around her let her go.

"They can, in time," Tsunade sighed. "They'll need a _lot_ of therapy, but their brains have suffered no physical trauma."

"Except, y'know, mental trauma. They _do_ have awakened flesh and blood in them, after all. Not to mention they have no eyes. And they're more like, uh, dogs with how they act than people."

"A Yamanaka with medical expertise should be able to help with getting their minds back in working order," Tsunade stated. "Psychological treatment is not my department of expertise. As for their eyes, I managed to regrow them in the one you call Gaki, but she's still blind. I'll have to run some tests to see if there's anything else I can do."

"Looks like I'm going back to Konoha for another mission, then," he sighed. "As for their eyes, I can regrow them. Maybe I can cure the blindness for Gaki, too." Naruto offered.

"It's worth a shot," Tsunade replied with a shrug.

"Alright, let's give it a try!" Naruto said, then he looked at the Feeder in question, and walked to her. "Hey, Gaki, I'm going to see if I can help you see, okay?" The woman in question blinked at him as she tilted her head curiously. Naruto couldn't help but find it rather cute. "I'm going to put my hand over your eyes. It'll only take a moment."

Gaki grunted in understanding and leaned into his hand as he put it over her eyes. Then after a moment and a slight tingle around her eyeball, Naruto withdrew. Gaki slowly opened her eyelids and yelped in shock, hissing as she covered her eyes with her hands upon being blinded by light.

Naruto chuckled and brought her into a hug, "It's okay, Gaki," he whispered to her reassuringly. "Just take it one step at a time. Your eyes need time to adjust - they haven't been used, after all."

Gaki groaned, blinking several times. It took a moment for everything to come back into focus, but when it did, she looked around in wonder. She could see, again!

"Gaki," said blonde looked at Naruto with wide eyes, "how many fingers am I holding up?" Naruto held up two fingers in a piece sign, "do the same thing as I am." She tilted her head curiously, responding as he said with a befuddled look. Naruto grinned and looked to Tsunade, "She can see again, Granny-Tsunade!"

"Great, you can do the same for the others, then."

Naruto then yelped and chuckled when Gaki tackled him to the ground with a giggle, sniffing and licking him as she tried to undo his trousers.

"Please don't do that here…" Tsunade groaned. Looking over to Shizune, the blonde then sighed at the hungry, flustered look her long-time assistant was so desperately trying to hide. And now, the other Feeders were scampering over to get a piece of their alpha… Lovely!

Thankfully for Tsunade, Naruto put a stop to that before it could _really_ get out of control. "Now, now," the blond took hold of Gaki's wrists and eased them away from his waistline. "Let's not do that in the clinic, okay? Tsunade still needs to take care of your jaw. And I need to regrow the eyes for the rest of the, uh, pack." She whined but nodded. Gaki wasn't going to disobey her alpha. She hopped off of him and scampered on over to the bed her 'sister' had occupied. Then, she hopped on and gave Tsunade an expectant look. Meanwhile Naruto got up and went to work on getting the sight of the rest of the Abyss Feeders back. It would take a bit, but it wouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

10 minutes later

Naruto chuckled at the sight of several of his kids milling about among the town at their respective mothers' heels or playing with some of the local children. It was quite the heartwarming sight as he made his way to the Bearded Clam. He found Galatea walking with a small pack of children - a pleasant, joyous look on her face. She was now garbed in the attire of a nun of the Twin Goddesses, how the hell Neideen managed to convince her to join that religion was still beyond him. The new outfit suited her surprisingly well, though. After that the blond entered the Bearded Clam and looked for Megan and Pyrrha. They should either be working or having a break right about now. Naruto's eyes were immediately drawn to a bright red ponytail as he approached the bar. She didn't notice him, and the redhead looked incredibly bored too. Naruto grinned to himself; it's time he takes care of that little problem. He leaned against the bar and kept on grinning.

"Hey, Pyrrha~!" Naruto whispered into her ear.

The redhead in question nearly jumped out of her skin at that. "Oh! L-Lord Naruto," she stammered. "What b-brings you here?"

"You, of course," Naruto said with a chuckle, drawing a heavy blush from the redhead. "How've you been?"

"A-admittedly bored," she replied. "Business has been a bit slow at the smithy for the past few days, due to a low influx of visitors, this time of year." She yelped and smiled at Naruto shyly as he pulled her closer to her. "S-so… how are you?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. I rescued the rest of the trainees and your former comrades in arms from the Organization - they're gone now, by the way." then he grinned and whispered huskily into her ear, "Which means I can focus my attention on some of my more… 'neglected' ladies, if you catch my meaning."

"Oh, really?" Naruto heard Megan chirp and looked to see said brunette leaning on the bar, resting her chin on laced fingers in an enticing manner. "Am I to take it that you're after my innocence~?" she teasingly asked.

The blond chuckled warmly at that. The way Naruto looked at her made Megan's knees nearly buckle as he gave a husky reply. "What if I said yes~?"

Megan cleared her throat and fought down the blush that threatened to grace her cheeks. Then she gave him a smirk and said, "Then I would say: what took you so long?"

The Uzumaki patriarch chuckled and leaned against the bartable, "I said it to you before: I don't go after anyone who doesn't show an interest in me…" then he leaned in and with a knowing grin, added, "And you two were checking me out several times when you thought I didn't notice. _That_ makes you two free game~"

Pyrrha swore her cheeks were on fire while Megan giggled lewdly.

"To be fair," the latter said, "You were quite busy and I didn't want to delay your campaign by getting myself knocked up."

"I was waiting for you two to make a move, myself," Naruto pointed out to the brunette. "But it was good for you to have waited until that little problem was out of the way. All I got to do now is to take care of the youma and some other minor things."

"Good to know~!" Megan chirped.

"So, are you on break Megan?" the blond asked.

"No, but there's nothing stopping me from taking a… 'special' order," the brunette cooed. "This _is_ the Bearded Clam, after all~!"

"So it is," He grinned widely at that, and then Naruto looked to the redhead, "And I take it _you're_ on a break, seeing as you're here?"

Pyrrha blushed harder and giggled. "I am," she replied with a nod. "I actually have an hour to kill."

"Alright," Naruto then reached down and grabbed Pyrrha by her nice ass and kneaded her ass-flesh. He then looked at Megan with a smile and said, "Then take that 'special' order. You're going to be serving the 'Lord of Morris'."

Upon hearing that, the old man who owned the establishment let out a hearty chuckle. "So that's why you've been holding out."

"Indeed, it is, Mr. Wang," Megan giggled.

"I'll have Cynthia take your station then."

"Wait, what?" Naruto blinked owlishly.

"Hello, honey~!"

The blond chuckled waving at his wife. "Well, that's a pleasant surprise. I was wondering where you kept disappearing off to." He turned to look at her, "Is there anyone else working here in the Bearded Clam I should know about?" He's expecting Glissa to be working here… mainly because she _did_ pose as a prostitute before Evianna picked her up. And not to mention she _did_ look the part thanks to her 'common' attire… seriously, how can she feel so comfortable wearing a black, thong leotard and a jerkin?

"Juliet's in the back, tending to someone, herself," Megan stated. "Glissa works here, too, but has the day off. Same goes for Flora."

Ah, so _that's_ where the other girl from the bandit camp went… "Noted," Naruto chuckled. "So, uh, is everyone else aware that you're…"

"Capable of using your techniques? Yep." Cynthia finished and answered her husbands unfinished question with a grin, "It's hard to keep _that_ hidden from other people when we're heading out to clear bandit camps, after all."

"Point taken," Naruto chuckled. "If you want, you can join in and leave a clone in Megan's station?" He offered her.

Cynthia giggled. "I'll let you spoil them, first."

Chuckling Naruto looked at Megan and asked, "So… is there a place you can take me and Pyrrha here?"

"Several," the brunette giggled. "The penthouse suite is vacant, at the moment~!"

Naruto grinned at her and gestured for the brunette to lead the way, "Then lead the way fair maiden," As Megan did just that, Naruto ripped an startled help from Pyrrha as he pulled the redhead into a bridal carry. She certainly didn't mind, though.

* * *

The penthouse suite was quite impressive, Naruto had to admit. The room he was taken to by Megan was quite big. Not as big as his bedchamber in the citadel, but it was big enough and had enough accommodations in it to satisfy a noble. Taking Pyrrha to the king-sized bed, the blond set her down on it. Then, he got down on one knee and pressed his palm against the floor. A seal matrix spread out across the ground out from under his hand and both awakened ones looked around in both wonder and awe, when they saw the walls and floor glowing.

"What was that?" Megan asked, giving Naruto a curious look.

" _That_ was to make sure that no yoki or chakra gets out of this room. The same goes for sound too." The blond answered as he got back up, "Which means, if you wanted to, you can transform into your awakened form right here and now and no one would know."

"Too bad mine's a colossal bug," Megan chuckled.

"I _can_ make the room bigger to fit you, y'know," Naruto pointed out. Then he gave her a lewd grin, "But seeing your nice tits exposed, in both human and awakened forms is a nice treat."

"I'm here to fuck you, not to show and tell," the brunette pointed out with an amused grin. "I certainly wouldn't mind giving you a spectacle later, though~!"

"I'll hold you up to that," the blond said with a cheeky grin. "Now, how's about you get naked? I want to fuck Pyrrha's nice ass into the mattress after I fuck yours."

Megan giggled and teasingly started to strip as she sauntered on up to Naruto with quite the sway to her hips. Now fully naked the brunette placed a hand on his chest and pushed the blond down on the bed behind him. Then, with a lewd smirk, the brunette slid her fingers under the waistline of his trousers and pulled both them and the boxers underneath down his legs to his ankles. She and Pyrrha both let out shocked gasps at seeing the behemoth of a cock that was hidden under the cloth prison. Holy shit, it was huge!

"No wonder Glissa's always gloating about having such a studly mate," Megan giggled.

"That's… a big fucking cock…" Pyrrha couldn't keep her eyes off it. It was just so. Damn. Big! "How the _hell_ did you manage to fit it into your pants?!"

Naruto shrugged. He had no idea himself. "Very carefully?" he answered with a sheepish chuckle.

"I'll be sure to take _very_ good care of it, then~!" Megan giggled. And with that, the brunette hopped on. She wasn't about to waste any more time; it was finally time to pop her cherry and be claimed as this stud's mate. She lined up his cock to her snatch and lowered herself onto it; the brunette mewled pleasantly as she felt her cunt being stretched open by this _monster_ of a cock~!

Naruto groaned at her tight virgin folds practically squeezing the life out of him. Damn… this never failed to feel so good~! His hands went to her hips and he started pushing up intime with her descent. Megan mewled when he finally bottomed out inside her and she put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Her eyes met his and she blushed heavily at the heated, lustful shine in Naruto's eyes. He was going to make her his bitch - to breed with her and ruin her for any other man, and Megan looked forward to it~! She gasped and whimpered longingly as he started to move within her. She may have been the one on top, but he was the one in control and that thought sent shivers up her spine.

"It's been a while since I've fucked such a tight cunt." The blond groaned. Harja and Little Teresa had trumped her in that regard, but she was on their heels! He rubbed her thighs in order to ease the brunette into it; she was so tense; she needed to relax and just let it go. Then, the _real_ fun would begin. "Relax your muscles, Megan - since this is your first time, it'll take a bit for you to get use to my size."

The brunette bit her lip and nodded, suddenly feeling rather shy. She never did like admitting that she was a virgin, but this really was her first time. "I-I'll try…"

Naruto smiled, and pulled her into a smoldering kiss. She gasped and melted into it, her muscles loosening up in an instant as she wrapped her arms around her new mate and enjoyed the liplock. Then after a moment Naruto started to move. It was slow going at first but the thrusts slowly sped up. Before Megan knew it she was hollering her pleasure as she was being fucked by Naruto like a bent nail, all the while she was still on top of him. As for Naruto, he bent his knees and doubled his pace, and moved his hands from Megan's thighs to her nice ass to give his thrusts that little extra 'oomph' as he pounded the brunette on top of him.

Soon the suite was filled with the sounds of Megan mewling like a whore, skin slapping skin, and Megan's cunt squelching as her mate's dick fucked the shape of his dick into her pussy. He was trying to ruin her for everyone but him, and was succeeding~!

Megan's arms gave way and she collapsed upon him, unable to do anything but let this well-hung stud of a man have his way with her. "I… I'm gonna cum…" she whispered pathetically. "It feels sooo good~!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Naruto huskily growled into her ear. He kept fucking up and into her, even as she mewled and gasped pathetically into his neck. "You want me to _really_ fuck you stupid?"

"T-there's _more!?_ " Such a thing seemed incomprehensible to the brunette. But she _had_ to have more! "Y-Yes! Do it! Fuck me stupid~! Make me your complete and utter bitch~!"

Megan squealed in surprise when she was suddenly flipped around. And now the awakened girl found herself underneath Naruto; she gasped and grew wide eyed when he grabbed her legs and pushed them against her shoulders; Naruto leaned down began to _really_ fuck her. Now in a full on mating press the poor brunette stood no chance against the sexual beast that was Naruto Uzumaki.

She came almost immediately, her eyes rolling back as the orgasmic wail got caught in her throat. Her juices gushed forth and she went tense; every fiber of her being screamed in joy as her inner walls clamped down and milked her man for his seed in a desperate attempt to breed with him. Luckily for her Naruto gave her a dose of his hot spunk without a fight. He simply never had the ability to resist a tight, virgin cunt milking him. Even his own daughters were no exception to this - when Naruto popped a cherry and the woman came, the blond was simply not able to pull out, no matter how much he liked to say otherwise. That said, the blond in question roared and blew his wad deep within her fertile, unprotected womb, triggering a second orgasm on the heels of the fist, the instant he slammed into her and then, his blessings kicked in, and poor Megan went completely limp. She didn't stand a chance.

After his spurts came down to a trickle Naruto pulled out with a grunt; then he looked at Pyrrha and grinned. "Hey, Pyrrha… want me to fuck your ass in your awakened form?"

The redhead in question shuddered, nearly cumming right then and there from the spectacle and words, alone. "Fill my baby-maker first, and you can do whatever you want to me~!" Her eyes went as wide as saucers and she slapped her hands onto her mouth upon realizing what she'd just said.

"Well, well," Naruto chuckled. "Someone's a lot naughtier than she lets on! I like it~!" he leaned over to her and growled sexily, "I can do that in your awakened form too, you know. I did it to Alicia, I did it to Luciela and I even did it to Glissa, Priscilla and Elda. I'd _love_ to do it to you~!"

Pyrrha shuddered longingly. "A-alright…" she muttered. Never in her life had she been so damn flustered!

Naruto stopped her before she could do it though, just so he could say, "Take your clothes off first, we don't want them getting destroyed through your transformation do we?"

"Th-the things we'll be doing after I transform are more likely t-to destroy them," she pointed out with a shy giggle.

"It's better being safe than sorry." He pointed out to her with a chuckle, "Besides, didn't you say you had an hour break?"

"I-I do," she said with a nod. Then, she hopped off the bed and undid the ties in her bodice. Giving Naruto a shy grin, she slipped the dress off her shoulders and let the garment drop, revealing that she had been wearing underneath. Her modest, but still impressive breasts bounced as the garment slid off. Then, she kicked her slippers off and stepped out of the small pile of clothes. Taking a deep calming breath, she then drew upon her yoki and started to transform. She barely changed at all - her ears drooped down and became more beast-like, coated with red fur as a pair of small horns poked out from just below her hairline. Her legs bent, her feet becoming smaller and taking on a cloven form as a coating of red fur covered her from the waist down. And finally, a small red-furred, tail grew out of her tailbone. She looked like a faun - a creature of local folklore. A cute one, at that…

Naruto gave her a look over with a blank face. His stoic expression made the transformed redhead nervous. And then the blond gave her an approving grin as he said, "It's been a while since I last saw you like this, Pyrrha… and I have to admit, you're still as sexy as I found you back then." Pyrrha's cheeks matched her hair as she fidgeted before him. She squawked in surprise when Naruto suddenly appeared behind her, pressing his front against her back while he reached around and grabbed her bosom. The blond made sure to slide his fifteen inch cock in-between her thighs and grind it against her crotch. The redhead realised he had moved so fast from the bed she didn't see him. "And your ass is _fine_ too~" he growled huskily. "I'm going to _enjoy_ stuffing it with my dick~" The redhead shuddered longingly, her knees nearly buckling right there. Her eyes said it all when she gave him a look over her shoulder: she wanted a baby. Naruto chuckled, giving her a peck on the cheek. Who was he to deny such a cutie what she wanted? "Bend over like a good bitch and I will give you five~!"

Pyrrha shuddered again, her hands on the bed as the redhead bent over at the hips before she even realized it. Then, her eyes went wide and her tongue lolled out as she felt him finding and rubbing against her dripping, concealed, womanly folds. This was it. She was about to lose her virginity, out of wedlock and conceive a bastard with this studly blond, and she knew it! Her primal instincts screamed in joy at the thought, her loins twitched and Pyrrha swore she could feel her body preparing itself to accept his seed~! Naruto placed a hand on her nice ass and pulled her towards himself as he gently pushed into her. The fur tickled his dick in pleasant ways as the blond and ginger slowly joined each other in the middle and Naruto bottomed out within her. Pyrrha's knees buckled and Naruto followed her to the ground so that he could press his chest against her back and get a handful of her nice tits, kneading them as he let the ginger adjust to his size. When she started moving her hips and mewling, begging for him to fuck her, he started to move.

Like with Megan, it was slow at first, but quickly escalated into a hard, deep, and _thorough_ cunt-pounding. Pyrrha wailed in pleasure as Naruto mated with her like she was a bitch in heat, fucking the shape of his dick into her cunt so that no other man would fit and touched her in all the right places with his mighty cock. Not even ten thrusts in and she was already addicted~! Her cunt was his for the pounding whenever he pleased, before Naruto even realized it.

"Scratch that," Naruto growled into her ear, "There's no way in hell I'm stopping at five! Not with such a sexy-ass bitch like you~!" He nipped and suckled at her neck, marking the redhead as his with a nice, fat hickey. "I'm gonna give you so many more; you're gonna be my cute, little redheaded baby-factory~!"

Pyrrha didn't stand a chance; she would have been brought to orgasm right then and there from those words, alone! She screamed at the top of her lungs in ecstasy, her inner walls milking her man for his seed. She was his bitch; nothing and no one would ever change that, from here on out. She was his to do with as he pleased and she loved it~! Naruto grunted in both pleasure and exertion, her fluttering inner walls bringing him over the edge as he slammed into her. He slipped his hands up from her breasts to her shoulders, using them as handholds and thrust as deep within Pyrrha's gushing, tight-ass snatch as he could with a roar of pleasure. Pyrrha swore she heard an audible thud when a powerful torrent of wet head slammed into the very back of her womb, flooding her baby-maker and filling her right up - deliciously so. Spurt after mighty, hot, glorious spurt of thrice-blessed spunk inflated her uterus like a water balloon, enough sperm to impregnate three _continents'_ worth of women poured deep into her unprotected folds.

This truly was the point of no return. She was going to have his child, whether _anyone_ wanted her to or not…

"I should've done this when we first met!" he groaned into her ear.

"I would have let you have your way with me if you did~!" She was so immeasurably embarrassed to admit that, but it was true. She wanted him the instant he showed her and the rest of her little 'pack' the kindness they'd never expected.

"How do you feel about being one of my breeders, hmm?" Naruto asked her teasingly.

"Utterly divine~!" She legitimately meant it, bringing a surprised blush to the blond's cheeks. "Breed me with your godly cock. Pound me stupid for all I care, just fuck me whenever and _where_ ver you feel like it~!"

"Well, okay, then," he chuckled sheepishly. This was going to be an eventful relationship. Naruto groaned as he slowly pulled out of her deflowered cunt and lined his dick up with her anus, prompting Pyrrha to turn beet red in shock and embarrassment.

"Oh, my…"

"You said to 'fuck you wherever I feel like it'," he pointed out to her with a mischievous smile, "I want to fuck you in the ass. So, prepare yourself Pyrrha~" The redhead shuddered in deep, heated lust, wanting nothing more than to be pounded into oblivion by this man. She bit her lip and nodded bracing herself for penetration.

* * *

Half an hour, one satisfied wife, two popped cherries, and a little cleanup later, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as poor Pyrrha awkwardly waddled out of the inn. Damn, she was sore! "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," the redhead muttered, rolling her eyes, though she couldn't keep the smile off her lips.

Naruto chuckled again and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I can heal you up, if you want."

"It's fine," she assured. "I'm a defensive-type; I'll just focus on regenerating on my way back to the smithy," This was nothing. She'd recovered from far worse.

"Alright." he replied, rubbing her back.

"So, where are you heading off to?" She couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Oh, to here and there. I have plenty of women to check up on," Naruto replied uncertainty. "My daughters included, though for different reasons. I might head to the chapel, now that I think about it, see how they're doing over there."

"Alright, I'll head back to the smithy and get back to work. I'll see you later?"

"You know it,"

And with that the blond and ginger went their separate ways. Though for one of them the destination was much closer to the Bearded Clam. But just before he went in, Naruto realised he still had to heal the rest of those warriors and the trainees he brought back with him. Not to mention Ava and Eva want to see Neideen again really badly… well, seeing as he's so close to the chapel now he can kill two birds with one stone. He'll get Neideen and bring her to the twins on the way back home. That mental note taken and stashed away for later, Naruto entered and was greeted by another pair of twins - one that he was far more familiar with.

Specifically, the girls were mirror twins - a rare type of identical twins in which everything that should be to the right of one, like the liver, was to to the left and vice-versa. Both had fully-heterochromatic eyes - one blue, and one purple - with the girl on the left having a blue right eye and a purple left, with her golden locks bound in a low-hanging ponytail draped over her right shoulder. The other had the same traits and hairstyle, but flipped. Both looked to be about 14 years old, despite being well under ten. These twins were Cynthia's first batch of kids, Hana and Susan - the latter being the 'reflection' of her little sister. They had inherited her heart-shaped face, modest bust, flaring hips, and nice ass. Hell, were it not for the whisker marks, height difference, and different-colored eyes, they'd be able to pass themselves off as _clones_ of their mother with nothing but a damn haircut!

"Daddy!" They both cheered, brightening up the instant he walked in the door.

Naruto cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. Those acolytes' uniforms hugged their feminine curves a little _too_ well. "Where is everyone?" He asked upon realising they were alone.

"Father Isaac is in the back," Hana chirped, "preparing a sermon for this weekend."

"St. Nymphetamina, and Lady Sistina left for the Citadel, just shy of half an hour ago… something about becoming reacquainted with a 'Twitchy and Squeaker'?" Susan added. Naruto sniggered as he knew who those two were. "Everyone else is cleaning up… except for Garth." She let out a disapproving sigh. "That lazy bastard's been trying to get between Harja's legs for a week. I'm honestly tempted to just look the other way, next time she tries to eat him."

Naruto scowled at the mention of that fucker. But he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Well, he can't die _just_ yet. I have… plans for him."

"Lady Sistina mentioned that," Hana said, perking up. "She's also the one who assigned us to clean the entry hall."

"'Trust me, you'll want to'," Susan quoted, rolling her eyes. Then she smiled brightly at him. "I am glad to see you, though Daddy. It brightened our day right up. So, what brings you here?"

"Just checking on my kids," he replied, and having had a feeling Sistina had assigned them to the entry hall for this very purpose, Naruto couldn't resist and reached behind Hana and Susan to grab their asses. "I'll start with you two though."

Both twins yelped and shuddered in shocked arousal. Did their daddy just _grope_ them?! "Oh?" Hana squeaked. "Y-you don't say…"

Susan, feeling rather brave, couldn't help but ask, "S-so… you wanna t-take this somewhere p-p-private?" She and Hana had heard many a claim of how big their daddy was when their aunties and mommy thought they couldn't hear. He… he _couldn't_ be fifteen inches, right? The twins just _had_ to see for themselves!

"I don't know," He squeezed and kneaded their butts, and gave them a nonchalant smile, "Do you know any place private?" Naruto asked her.

"There's a… 'relief chamber' over to the left." Hana squeaked. "It… it's used to alleviate… impure uges. The chamber's empty, right now and soundproof. We've been a-assigned to clean it after we're d-done here, th-though it hasn't been used since... l-last time."

These poor girls were so horribly flustered. They wanted so badly to fuck him, he could smell it. Also, it was abundantly clear that SIstina had foreseen this turn of events; apparently, she made sure it would go on without a hitch ahead of time. "Hmm… good to know." Naruto mused thoughtfully - he'll have to remember that for next time. Hearing footsteps, he took his hands off Hana and Susan's behind and looked in the direction it was coming from, with his daughters doing the same. They didn't have to wait long; the person in question was revealed to be Garth.

The blond came to a stop when he saw Naruto, Hana and Susan together and Garth scowled. "What are you doing here?" he rudely asked.

"Visiting my daughters," Naruto replied with a firm, narrow eyed look. "What are _you_ doing here?" he then demanded the scarred young man.

"Just… roaming about," he evasively replied.

"Being lazy more like," Hana scoffed.

Garth rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "No. I'm being productive in my own way." he corrected her with a flat look.

" _Yeah, right…"_ Hana, Susan and Naruto all thought. The former two showed just how much they believe his words, which wasn't at all. Naruto kept his expression friendly, yet, mildly inexpressive towards the scumbag.

"You're tracking mud in the area my daughters were assigned to clean," Naruto pointed out. "Not very productive from where I'm standing."

"I was outside shovelling the stables." He carelessly shrugged, "Besides, that just gives them another job doesn't it, _Lord_ Naruto? Sounds pretty productive to me." Garth said with an uncaring scoff with an expression to match.

Talking to someone of high status like that would get them a one way ticket to prison. Of course, having been a commoner himself, Naruto was _very_ lenient. That didn't mean he would tolerate someone who's being a piece of shit, though. Garth _was_ a piece of shit, but that's just because Naruto knew his background. Naruto crossed his arms and sized the guy up. "Uh-huh… normally I would toss your sorry ass into jail for talking like that to me. But, I'm feeling _very_ lenient, right now, thanks to my little angels, here, putting me in a good mood. Don't push your luck."

Garth frowned deeply at that, crossing his own arms and looking Naruto in the eyes to do a little appraising, himself. He quickly determined that the Lord of Morris wasn't joking and shrugged. "Apologies, your highness," he said. "I'll be on my way, then."

"You'd best do that," Naruto gave him a dismissive wave, and as Garth walked past him and headed to the double doors, the Uzumaki Patriarch decided to give young man a warning. "I know what you did to your family. And I know you have eyes on Harja - word to the wise: if you step out of line and hurt her or anyone else here in any way, Sistina, Sister Galatea, and St. Nymphetamina have my permission to put you down."

Garth frowned again and turned to Naruto, giving him a nod, before stepping out. He knew those women were dangerous. They were former Claymores, after all. If he wanted that brunette to spread her legs, then he'll have to be _very_ careful and make sure it won't get traced back to him, in the case things get… out of hand. Maybe he can frame that priest, Father Isaac - with how many women that man's around, no one would be surprised if he was tempted by the wiles of a much younger woman and bedded her. Garth himself _has_ pulled it off a few times in the past, and has left behind several bastards in his wake with several unlucky saps taking the fall. With that thought in mind, he took his leave. Once Garth was gone, Naruto sighed heavily and then chuckled when his daughters clung onto him while growling at the other blond. "He's gone, you two," he said, rubbing their backs comfortingly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't like him." Hana scowled. "He's a creep."

"Not to mention he has this… weird look in his eyes whenever he sees someone attractive. He's given it to us a few times." Susan added with a scowl of her own.

"Now, now," Naruto whispered, deciding they deserved to know his plan. "With that attitude, no one will believe me when I try to convince everyone that Harja's kid is his. There'd be no way you'd let him near your sister, after all." He then reached around and subtly grabbed one breast of either girl.

Both Hana and Susan stopped right there, their brains needing a moment to process the implication.

"It… it would a-appear that someone needs to use that r-relief chamber," Hanna chirped.

"Indeed, dear sister," Susan giggled. "Someone's b-been having some… n-naughty thoughts, as of late."

Never in their young lives had the poor girls been so flustered, but _damn_ were they looking forward to where this was leading!

"Lead the way," Naruto chuckled and gave them a swat to tell the girls to start moving. "Oh, by the way, you both have your mother's nice ass."

Both blondes giggled at that and did just that, sauntering on ahead with a sway to their hips.

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio to duck into a nearby, hidden room, the girls giggling and squealing like the horny teens they physically were. Naruto meanwhile took in the room as it was the very first time he had ever set foot into the so called 'relief chamber'. It was a moderate sized room, having a king-sized bed, a table, some carpeting, and a stained window of St. Nymphetamina fucking the One Eyed Monster of a Thousand Withering Dicks at the head of the bed. _That_ got a chuckle out of him, since he knew the real story behind it. There also seemed to be a little bottle next to the bed and upon looking into the drawer out of curiosity, he noticed that there were some little leathery-looking… socks? Upon noticing her daddy's expression, Hana explained. "Those are condoms," she said. Considering how many kids he had, it was safe to assume her daddy had never used one, before. "The bottle is a lubricant."

"I… see? Huh. Never seen these 'condoms' before… what are they for?" He asked, looking to Hana for an explanation.

"Contraceptive measures," she explained.

"You put them on your dick to keep your seed from getting inside the woman you're having sex with," Susan elaborated.

"Well, that's no fun," Naruto said with an impish chuckle, closing the drawer. But he could see the value in them. If a guy didn't want to get a girl pregnant then they would wear that. Pretty damn useful he had to admit. Naruto chuckled at the beet red, surprised and very horny looks his daughters were giving him. "So, what do you two intend to do in a place like this~?"

Both twins giggled shyly, locking the door behind them and approaching their daddy with less than pure intentions. "We need to cleanse you of your impure urges," they said in eerie unison. It was… disturbingly hot.

Naruto felt his dick twitch at the tone in their voices. With a chuckle he went and sat down on the edge of the bed and asked, "And how do you two intend to do that?"

Hana and Susan giggled and scurried on over to kneel before their daddy, in between his legs. "We intend to… release the tension clearly building in your loins," the former said, cupping his groin.

"You're so… tense," the latter cooed, her hands going to undo his trousers. "No wonder you've been having such impure thoughts, Daddy~!"

"Yes… I'm so very tense," He might as well play along with them and Naruto _really_ enjoyed Hana fondling his rapidly hardening cock. "It's a hard job, keeping everyone safe. Now that one of the major problems on this continent is taken care of, I can _finally_ relax… you two can help with that."

"Oh, I intend to~!" Susan giggled, before releasing Naruto's dick for them to see… only for her and Hana to fall on their asses in utter shuck as it sprang forth - both sisters yelping in surprise. Holy shit, their mother and aunties weren't exaggerating!

Naruto chuckled nervously at the utterly ravenous looks Hana and Susan were giving him. This was going to be quite the… heated encounter. And he was looking forward to it. Both twins grinned and stalked on up to him. Susan, being the older one, was more confident in her actions. As the 'reflection' of her younger sister, she was also a lefty, which gave her an advantage in her current position. She gently grabbed and stroked her daddy's massive, throbbing hard-on, drawing a hungry groan from him. Hana cupped and massaged his balls, surprising them both as she gave Naruto's lower head an experimental lick.

"How is it?"

"Tastes like ramen, of all things… not that I mind."

Susan giggled, following her little sister's example and gave an inquisitive hum. "You're right." She giggled again and gave him a second lick. Hana followed suit and soon, both of them were giving their daddy an enthusiastic double-blowjob, one licking up her side of his shaft while the other licked downward. They were giving quite the lewd looks too, moaning and gasping like little whores as their taste buds were filled with the flavour of his _deliciously_ massive cock. Then they began to take things a little further and started making out with his dick. It was sloppy, and filled with wet slurps. It was messy, and filled with a shit ton of saliva. But most importantly, it was _hot_.

Naruto groaned as he ran his fingers through their scalps, "You're such good girls…" he whispered huskily. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Your books," Hana giggled as she withdrew from his dick, jerking him off while she was at it. Her saliva made for some fantastic lubricant.

It took everything to keep the flat look off his face, and Naruto succeeded, for the most part. Of course… Those adult books of his would still be biting him in the ass, wouldn't they? He should _really_ make sure only his wives can get to them. He never _did_ bring those books to Rabi Castle, did he? But, now was not the time to think about that, as his girls did one hell of a job working together. Naruto groaned again, his dick throbbing as Hanna and Susan worshiped the massive tool before them. Two inches wide and fifteen long, neither one could help but wonder what it would feel like inside them if their lives depended on it. Then things took a much heated turn when Hana opened her mouth wide like a viper and swallowed his prick with a cute, audible 'nom'. Naruto snapped his eyes shut with a strained groan when the younger sibling moved up and down. He was seeing stars as the younger sister took him in and out of her tight as fuck throat; what's more, she didn't let her choking or gagging inhibit her movement and muscles through it all. The only times she pulled away was to regain her breath, and Susan would take her place with putting the same amount of enthusiasm as her sister did.

Of course, due to his cock being fifteen inches long and two wide, and them being inexperienced with doing something like this, the twins were expectedly, unable to take it all down their throats. The twins only managed to get a meager five inches into their throats. But neither they, nor Naruto minded. And the twins made up for that by stroking and caressing what couldn't be fit into their mouths. In the end, this experience was bringing Naruto closer to the end of his limit a lot faster than he was expecting. It may have been that this was an incestious act, something forbidden. But he's already committed acts of incest, didn't he?

With a low, groan Naruto felt his balls churn as he was rapidly brought to the edge of his limit. "I'm getting close," he warned. "Keep it up!"

Hana and Susan giggled, doubling their efforts, and sure enough, their daddy roared as a torrent of white gushed forth, covering their faces in hot, thick, incestuous goo. Both girls squealed and giggled some more, Susan plugging the 'leak by taking Naruto's spunk in her mouth, while her baby sister lapped up the initial discharge - even going so far as to lick it off her big sister's cheek. Then, after happily gulping down several spurts, Susan withdrew and shared the rest of it with Hana. The slightly-younger blonde giggled licking the seed off her big sister's chin and lips, before taking the rest of Daddy's seed in a heated french kiss. The sight was just too much for Naruto. His dick was so _unbearably_ hard! He was tempted, so _thoroughly_ tempted to rip those robes off their bodies... but a certain, clingy and sometimes streaking brunette came to mind. Suddenly, he got an idea; shadow clones. He can be in two places at once - he wasn't sure _how_ his clones could get his women pregnant. Probably has to do with the fact the clones _can_ bleed,when they're reinforced. He never checked if the blood stayed behind once his clones dispelled, but if the fact that his women got pregnant with his kids is any indication, that might just be the case.

Naruto mentally shrugged, though. That will have to be something to test out sometime down the road. It'll be an interesting experiment - no hard to execute, either. Not to mention it would be _horrifying_ to learn that his girls were actually shadow clones themselves, and all it would take is one good solid hit to dispel them. Luckily, those times his wives had to discipline them took care of that; but the thought was still horrifying.

With that thought pushed out of the way, Naruto created a familiar hand seal and produced several clones, much to his daughters' collective surprise. Then, the doppelgangers made themselves presentable and vanished in several yellow flashes. The original didn't want another incident like with Lilith, so dealing with his daughters personally seemed like the best course of action.

Besides, that clone had a point, much as Naruto was loathe to admit it: if he was going to do this, he might as well do it himself. Hana squealed and laughed in joy as she was lifted up and plopped on the bed in Naruto's place. Her headdress fell right off and she soon found Naruto undoing her robes. She turned beet red, drooling from both pairs of lips at the thought. Were they about to go all the way?! Well, she was not about to say no to that! The blonde helped Naruto strip her down and smiled shyly with a heavy blush at her daddy's hungry expression.

"You better get yourself ready, Hana," Naruto warned her with a husky growl, "Because I'm going to ruin you for any other man."

The blonde in question felt her quim trembling with anticipation at the promise. "B-but what about the c-condoms?" Hana just had to ask that - not just for her own benefit… but for her beloved daddy's too.

Naruto let out an impish chuckle as he pressed the underside of his cock against her snatch. He got a pathetic whine and a shudder from Hana as he rubbed his cock against her vaginal lips. "Now, where would the fun in that be? And if you _do_ get pregnant… well, Garth is there to blame after all." The Uzumaki Patriarch said. It certainly helped that Garth looked _very_ similar to him in looks.

"Oh, yeah, you're trying to frame him." Hana said in a tone that showed utter apathy for what her father had in store for that creep Garth. The young twin mewled pathetically when she felt Naruto's massive schlong parting her folds and stretching out her walls to accommodate him. As Naruto slid further and further into Hana's snatch, he quirked an eyebrow at the lack of a hymen - but he mentally shrugged it off. Due to this being the church of the twin goddesses, he wouldn't be surprised if it was Neideen who had gotten rid of it. He didn't manage to fit all of his prick into Hana's cunt, but Naruto had managed to get a good bit of it in - seven inches out of the fifteen.

When she felt the bulbous head pressing against her cervix, Hana couldn't stop the outright slutty, and cock-hungry mewl that came from her mouth. Naruto waited for her to get use to his size before he grabbed her thighs and started moving in and out of her tight snatch. It started off slow at first, but Naruto gradually sped up. He didn't try and force more of his prick into her cunt as the blond didn't want to hurt her.

Still, the feel of such a small, innocent, young woman - untouched by any other man - around his dick, squeezing him in all the right ways, made his balls churn with the desire to breed. Their shared blood, loathe as he still was to admit it, only served to heighten that primal urge. But, if he was going to go all the way with her like that, he was going to make damn sure Hana enjoyed it. With that in mind, Naruto leaned down and gave her a smoldering kiss so intense it nearly made her cum on the spot. He trailed one hand down and gently thumbed her clit what maintaining an even, brisk pace.

Hana's toes curled and her eyes rolled back as she let out a deep, guttural moan. The blonde's back arched in utter bliss at the sensations washing over her. Her breath became more shallow with every passing second, her mewls becoming more rapid as her daddy pleasured her in ways he shouldn't. Then, the dam broke as Naruto withdrew and looked her in the eye with a warm, loving, _ravenous_ expression. Hana gurgled pathetically, forgetting how to breathe as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced in her young life hit the blonde like a ton of bricks.

Naruto grunted in pleasure, his pace faltering in the wake of her inner walls clamping down and milking his cock. He powered through it, though, and scooped her up into a tight embrace, mashing his lips upon hers and forcing his tongue into her open gob as he started pounding her at twice the previous pace. Then, the urge to bust a nut inside her, to impregnate his daughter and mark her as his newest mate proved too much. He pressed the very tip of his dick against the entrance to her womb and with one last grunt, he let go.

Hana gasped and squealed as his orgasm triggered her second one, the sensation of his wet heat flooding her insides sending shivers up her spine as she clung onto her daddy for dear life. Her nails dug into her flesh and her muffled wails of ecstasy filled the chamber. Never again would the poor blonde be able to settle for another man; Daddy ruined her that day, and she would have it no other way. As Naruto pulled back and she came back down from her orgasmic high, the younger twin was shocked and amazed to feel that the flow if his seed had not yet abated. Just how much was he pumping into her?!

Susan was equally shucked, drooling from both sets of lips as she watched her daddy's throbbing dick making her an aunt - pouring into her little sister and pumping the youth with inhumanly enormous globs of pearly white until is started leaking out. This man… this stud, to her, was simply _the_ perfect mate. Her youma half screamed at her to pounce upon him, to claim his dick and bear his children - her human half telling her that doing so was morally wrong and begging her not to commit the incestious act. Her youma side won, its voice a thousand times louder.

When a breathless Naruto groaned as he pulled out of the younger twin, he barely stayed on his feet as the elder one leaped upon him, wrapping her arms and legs around Daddy while giving him the most heated kiss she could muster. Her eyes glowed a demonic orange as the instinct to mate took over. She was gone to her own lust. Naruto groaned, wrapping his arms around her, grabbing Susan's nice ass and lining himself up to her dripping hole. He wasn't about to leave for a while, apparently…

Especially since he had yet to deal with Samantha and Lilith…

* * *

Meanwhile, Priscilla had no idea what just happened, but she was _not_ complaining~! One second, she was wandering down the hall, wondering what to do; the next thing she knew, a clone of her breeding stud appeared in a yellow flash, swept her off her feet, and whisked the brunette away with the clear intent of doing _her_.

While far more sudden than she was expecting, this was most _certainly_ a pleasant surprise. As he carried her away bridal style Priscilla looked up at him in bemusement.

"What brought this on?" The brunette just _had_ to ask her Breeding Stud.

"The Organization is gone, the youma will be, too, and no little girl or boy, out there ever has to go through what you and so many others did," Naruto said, giving her a peck on the forehead. "I think it's time to celebrate by actively trying to put the rest of those ten babies you want inside you~!"

The brunette giggled impishly, giving him the most genuinely happy smile she's had on her lips in more than ten years. "Keep that up, and we're making it ten _more_ babies - the first batch being a little bonus~!"

Naruto chuckled warmly at that. "We'll see what happens…"

As Priscilla and the clone zipped on by, Cynthia giggled at the sight, before letting out a squeal and laughing like a madwoman as another appeared right in front of her, tossing the blonde over his shoulder like a sack of wheat, before running off with her. She wasn't the only one, either.

Undine, Veronica, Jean, Flora, Riful, Luciela, Roxanne, and even Moegi got similar treatment. By the end of the day, no woman of Naruto's would be without some loving… and Tsunade was bound to be none too happy in about ten days or so. But, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

"Where do you wanna go, Priss?" The clone asked her. "In your room?"

"Find a nice field where we can do it as nature intended~!" She growled sexily into his ear. "Naked and from behind like wild dogs in heat!"

Naruto chuckled warmly at that, unable to help but get rock hard from her words alone. "Alright, would the Dragonspire Mountains do?" he asked her, "Or, would the area around Raby Castle do the trick?"

"Raby Castle," she replied. She wanted to be far away and have this clone _all_ to herself. The clone smirked and gave her a nod; the next thing the brunette knew, she found herself outside in the bailey of Raby Castle. Soon after they reappeared, Priscilla yelped and instinctively clinging onto her man as he leapt over the ramparts.

Both blond and brunette landed harmlessly on the ground several dozen yards in front of the castle itself. And low and behold, they were in the middle of a field with not a person in sight. Naruto set Priscilla down on her feet and grabbed the brunette's nice ass through her dress as he pulled her to him.

Priscilla let out a cute, little squeak as she was pulled into her mate's grasp. She smiled lewdly at him, giving the clone a peck on the cheek.

"What would be better, Priss?" Naruto asked as he kissed her multiple times on the neck, jawline and shoulder blade, "Fucking you on your hands and knees, looking the way you are now… or fucking you on your hands and knees in your awakened form?"

The brunette giggled slipping out of her only garment as she gave him a playful look. "Oh, you should know me better than that by now, my precious breeding stud~!" Her eyes went gold and her yoki flared, the brunette transforming as she added. "I want you to take me in your most powerful form. Fuck me like you mean it and fill me with your seed over and over and over, until you are damn sure that I will bear your offspring~!" Now towering over him by a few feet, the now white haired awakened looked at him with expectancy.

Naruto smiled and although he didn't change much in the physical sense, his eyes had transformed to yellow, and his pupils became a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats. Now fully in her One-Horned Monster form, Priscilla looked at him with interest. She saw those eyes before, but where was the transformation?

"Your eyes have changed, but your form has not." she pointed out, giving him an expectant look. The presence was more… potent, now, though - it felt just like he did when taking down the Organization. It was very interesting.

"I know. But I _am_ using the Rikudō Sennin Mōdo," he explained. "This is just a more subtle version, so I can feel you without my aura in the way."

"Oh… very interesting." And she meant it. Priscilla let out a squawk when Naruto suddenly appeared behind her and gave the transformed brunette a hard slap on her dark purple ass. "Well, well," she giggled. "Someone's eager~!"

"You're _my_ hot-ass monster girl," He pointed out to her with a wide grin, "Of course I would be eager," Then Naruto started kneading her fine ass. "You're just too damn beautiful for me not to~!"

"Oh, you flatterer~!" Priscilla giggled dropping to her hands and knees. "Words are cheap; _show_ me how much you mean it, my precious Breeding Stud~!"

"Oh, I intend to," Naruto groaned hungrily, now kneading her ass in both hands, before giving her one more good swat. Then, he backed up and started to strip. She did say she wanted it from behind and completely naked like nature intended, so he was going to give his woman _precisely_ what she wanted~!

Now fully naked, Naruto went back up to Priscilla, took hold of her nice ass again. and without warning. slammed his cock into her snatch. His balls slapped against her clit so deliciously, ripping a pleasured wail from the brunette as he bottomed out within her. With a low, satisfied groan, Naruto stood there and basked in the feel of her walls fluttering around his cock. Then he spread his legs and slowly withdrew with her vulva, before _slamming_ into her once more. That was when he started ramming his fifteen inch cock in and out of her snatch without any build up. He wanted to plow her nice and hard, and she wanted him to fuck her like a wild dog marking its mate.

Priscilla wailed in pleasure, nearly buckling right then and there from the sheer beastly aggression of her stud, loving every second of it. Her tongue lolled out and her back arched in pleasure as Naruto valiantly attempted to make the One-Horned Monster his bitch once and for all. At this rate, he very well might succeed, with a clone, no less. Shaking her head and giving her mate an impish grin, she decided that he would have to earn those bragging rights. With that in mind, she clamped down upon him, tightening her inner muscles to squeeze him in _just_ the right way. Naruto faltered for just a moment, grunting in exertion, but to Priscilla's surprise and utter delight, he pressed on.

" _Fuck,"_ the clone mentally roared. This just felt so damn good~! The tight, hot cunt of his most prideful woman squeezed him so exquisitely as he pounded her. It was almost as tight as when he deflowered her, all those years ago~! "I'm going to _own_ your ass from now on, you bitch!" he smacked her ass, hard. "I'll finally show you your place! This is going to be the last time you'll _ever_ feel superior to me!"

"Show me, then~!" she growled sexily. "Make me your bitch, my precious stud, I fucking _dare_ you~!"

Naruto cackled like a maniac, wrapping an arm around and playing with her clit as he kept pounding her. The effect was immediate as a hot shiver ran up the awakened woman's spine. She giggled menacingly and started meeting him mid thrust, squeezing him even tighter as he pulled back, her inner walls practically _sucking_ him back in, every time. Naruto could feel his balls already starting to churn. It just felt so damn good~!

"Oh, that's a good girl~" he praised her with a wide, menacing grin. "It's more fun if you 'fight back'. You're trying to show me _my_ place again, aren't you?" When she didn't respond other than giving him another menacing giggle, Naruto gave her ass a harsh fucking slap that sent her cheek jiggling. "You are, aren't you? You still think my place is underneath you, as you fuck me!"

"Prove me wrong, then," she goaded with a lustful growl. If the white haired woman were to be perfectly honest, she legitimately _wanted_ him to. She deeply longed for Naruto to be her alpha. But, again, he'd have to earn that status.

The blond had every intention of doing just that. After giving her ass another harsh smack, Naruto grabbed her ass-flesh with both hands and suddenly doubled his pace. Priscilla wailed in pleasure as she felt his monster cock pummelling her insides, but it wasn't enough to hit her in that sweet spot she had. But, then, he grabbed her hips, lifted her up slightly and suddenly tripled his pace.

That did the trick.

Priscilla gasped in shock and pleasure, the new angle allowed for her mate to hit that elusive g-spot with every thrust. Her eyes crossed and the air was knocked from her lungs as her elbows buckled. Her inner walls started fluttering as a hot shiver ran up the the awakened woman's spine. Was this it? Was Naruto finally going to make her his bitch? The blond in question let out a grunt when he felt her inner walls clamp down even more on his shaft; with a growl, he raised his hand and gave the transformed brunette several smacks on her ass.

"Gonna fuck your cunt until you're fucking _addicted_ to my cock, you streaking, glomping weak bitch!" Naruto grunted again as he felt her inner walls clamp down from those words.

"Th-then do it~!" Priscilla growled longingly. "Make me unable to live without your glorious cock~!"

Naruto's pace doubled once more as he started plowing her with everything he had. He knew she could take it, so he didn't hold back. Now, he was going to fuck her like he meant it, and when he did, the white haired awakened didn't know what hit her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as an earth-shattering orgasm ripped through her very being within three damn thrusts! Naruto grunted in exertion as he felt her inner walls flutter, practically squeezing the life out of him as he was milked for his seed. He simply couldn't resist; the sensation of her juices gushing forth, the sound of her squeals and lewdly-squelching cunt, the fact that he was utterly dominating Priscilla once and for all, simply proved too much. With a roar of primal lust, Naruto slammed into his newly-established bitch and blew his load right inside her - stuffing the purple woman's fertile cootch with glob after massive glob of thick, hot, thrice-blessed seed.

Priscilla wailed in orgasm once more, the feel of his hot spunk flooding her ravenous cunt sending her over the edge once more. But when his orgasm died down and the flow abated, Naruto didn't relent; he resumed pounding her once more, and a third orgasm followed on the heels of her second. Naruto was going to establish his dominance over her right here and now - hellbent on pounding her into unconsciousness. The dominoes fell from there; a fourth orgasm followed immediately after the third and Naruto blew a second massive load inside her, triggering a fifth.

Priscilla gurgled pathetically, soon rendered unable to maintain her awakened form. Every time he blew a load inside her, two of her own orgasms would follow! His seed soon started flowing from her cunt, trickling down her thighs like a waterfall as what felt like gallons of jizz flooded her loins.

Naruto groaned as he blasted her insides one last time. His balls visibly contracted and his shaft throbbed, expanding and contracting as spurt after massive spurt traveled through it and poured into Priscilla's womb. The poor girl was out cold - shuddering as she orgasmed around his dick, but unable to do anything else. He groaned as he pulled out, the action of heaving her immaculate, sloppy cunt physically hurting, and the brunette's nice ass fell to the ground with an unceremonious thud.

Off in the chapel of Morris, the original was in the process of leaving their daughter Samantha in a similarly wrecked state. Lilith would follow soon after, while the clones in the citadel were finishing up with their initial romps, as well. Naruto was going to hate himself in the morning, but, damn, today was a damn good day, even if it also proved rather tiring.

* * *

Back in Morris, the next morning, an utterly exhausted Naruto groaned tiredly. He didn't want to get up… He was too damn exhausted! Seriously, what the hell was he thinking fucking so damn many women in one day?!

Mumbling incoherently, he yawned and would have gotten up, but the five naked women in his bed left him thoroughly pinned. Hugging his left arm was Miria, his right was occupied by Jean, Neideen was on top of him, Roxanne was off to the side, Cynthia was at his feet, and he could sense the Abyss Feeders curled up around the bed alongside a few trainees that he'd… collected.

Those five were... mostly Neideen's fault. Mostly… He _was_ entirely to blame for that nun in the hallway, though… and the other two in the chapel… and the barmaid… and two _other_ women who were probably bedridden at the local inn… fuck. Granny-Tsunade was going to kill him, wasn't she?

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle if his life depended on it. Yeah, he wasn't going anywhere for quite a bit. Even without the women in his bed, he was simply too tired to move. All four of his limbs felt like lead and his hips felt like jelly. He still somehow managed to poke Neideen, but Naruto was in _no_ condition to go at it for the time being - morning wood be damned.

He plopped his head back and enjoyed their warmth. The room and many others were filled with the smell of sex. Thankfully, he had a few clones watching over his kids with the help of Tsunade and Team Samui on the lower levels, while mating season was kept a bit higher up in the building. Shizune was conspicuously absent, though. A clone of his dispelled to inform him of that about… thirty minutes ago? It was hard to tell. He couldn't help but wonder where she went… He should go check on her, when given the chance.

Hopefully, she was okay…

For now though, Naruto just laid there and waited for the girls on his bed to wake up. Jean mumbled cutely in his ear, drawing a chuckle from the blond. She was the first to wake up and smiled tiredly at her man.

Good morning," she cooed, still half asleep.

"Hey, honey," Naruto whispered. "You sleep well?"

"Yes," she answered with a tired smile. She leaned up to give her husband a peck on the lips, "I slept _very_ well…" she hummed with satisfaction.

"That's good," Naruto chuckled. Then, he yawned again. "Damn, that took a lot outta me…"

"I'll say," she giggled and pecked him on the lips once more, "You were fucking nearly _everyone_. And then some." She was surprised that Miria wasn't showing any irritation that Naruto was fucking other people outside of the absurdly massive family they're now part of. But she guessed it had something to do with the fact the woman was being fucked stupid - again, she had learned halfway through the evening.

"Insatiable, glorious bastard," said woman muttered in her sleep, drawing another chuckle from Naruto. Jean couldn't keep the amused grin off her face.

"I'm _your_ insatiable, glorious bastard, though," The blond said into Miria's ear, before giving her a little peck on the cheek.

Miria giggled as her eyes fluttered. "Yes, you are~!" She was the second person to wake up, though the woman didn't open her eyes.

Naruto grunted in exertion, slipping his arms around Jean and Miria, before pulling them towards him. He smiled at them both and let out a tired chuckle as they snuggled close to him, "I said it once, and I'll say it again: snuggling is the best." The blond then smiled at Neideen as she started nibbling at his neck. "Hello… someone else seems to be waking up."

"Hard not to when you're poking me," she mumbled groggily. Though tired as all hell, she was still _very_ happy to be here.

"Hard not to be poking you when I got several, beautiful naked women with me," He pointed out with a chuckle. "I'm still tired, and sore, though. So please, no nookie until I'm ready to go." he pleaded.

"I'm not ready, either," she giggled. "You fucked me good, last night. I'm not confident in my ability to walk out of this room." She then gave him an impish grin as added, "I can't promise not to tease you, though~!"

Naruto let out a hearty chuckle at that, "That's something I can get behind." He had a wide smile on his face. Then, he gave the eye-patch wearing woman a loving kiss on the lips and laid back on his pillow.

"So… what's on today's agenda?" Neideen asked.

"Well… I gotta get the ninja teams back to Konoha," Naruto answered. "Then I have to install that simulator, for Tenten while I'm there. I'll have to install some other ones for the village's training grounds. Oh, and there's a new enemy I want to put into the simulation we have here. One I think Chloe will either like or hate a lot once she finally tries it out." Naruto grinned impishly at that. "But before that, I'll need to check on Shizune-Neechan. She up and vanished, looking pissed. I wanna make sure she's okay."

At that, Naruto heard Roxanne mutter, "she seems jealous of your wives. Not sure why. She's especially irritable towards the newer additions, though."

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Naruto chuckled. "I'll have to check up on her. I'm not sure why Shizune-Neechan is like that. But I'll have to make sure she's not up to something potentially… damaging to herself. She is a close friend, after all."

"Just let someone know if you need help," Miria said.

"I will." Naruto gave her another peck, drawing a giggle from the sandy brunette.

Soon enough, the other women started waking up. Naruto couldn't keep the amused smile off his face if his life depended on it when he heard the trainees realizing that last night was not a dream. The Feeders were also starting to stir, moaning groggily at the noise.

"Holy shit, my father would kill me if he was still around," one girl muttered in shock and awe.

"That pounding still just might do _me_ in..." another groaned. "I've never been so sore in my life."

"I know, right?" A third giggled. "Totally worth it, though~!"

"Someone's been naughty," Cynthia giggled. "Those girls are barely of age; one just turned fifteen yesterday, you dirty man~!"

"Best birthday ever," said trainee muttered tiredly, a giant grin on her face.

"Back home, they would be of age." Naruto pointed out with a tired chuckle.

"Most of them are my fault," Neideen giggled. "Corrupting him is still a work in progress." She then yelped and smiled impishly at Miria as the brunette gave her a swat on the rear.

"Bad girl," Miria scolded lightly.

"That's _my_ job," Cynthia teased.

"I should get you to join Chloe in that new simulation I'm planning for her once I get it done," Naruto said lightheartedly, "It'll put you through its paces."

Despite having heard of this simulation just minutes ago, Miria ever so slowly looked at her husband to give him a haunted look. "It's not _that_ simulation, is it?" The sandy bruette asked, referring to that plant simulation that wrecked her entire team - and then some - in under a minute the first time they tried it.

"No. It's completely different." Naruto said with a chuckle, before adding on to explain, "Chloe said she wanted to fight me… well… I'm planning to let her fight a simulation of me." What he's leaving out was what kind of version of himself it was going to be. He'll leave that as a surprise for her and the others when they finally see him.

"I see…" Miria muttered, having _some_ semblance of an idea of what he was talking about, after seeing what he had Team Ebisu fight. That was a version she didn't want to see again, so if he was planning to add a _new_ version of him into the simulation she couldn't see what was worse than Yami. There was that version of her man as a… metal contraption of some sort. But it wasn't going to be that, though since that one is already in the simulation.

"I'll think about it," Neideen chirped.

"I am curious about this simulation myself…" Roxanne said, "I've heard talk that it is a method of training that is far safer than what we are used to, so this has captured my interest."

Two of the trainees perked up at that. "I've overheard a lot about it from Undine," the one who'd last spoken pointed out, grunting as she got up. She was well-built for her age, rocking a feminine, sideswept mohawk, pointed ears, and no eyebrows. Her name was Sylvia, and she looked a bit disheveled from losing her innocence last night and sleeping on the floor. "I'm curious about it, too."

"I should _really_ get you girls some mattresses." Naruto pointed out to himself. Sleeping on the floor looks so damn uncomfortable from where he's lying.

"No rush," Sylvia said with a tired chuckle. "The beds we had in Staff somehow managed to be less comfortable than sleeping on the floor."

"You should see what the beds here are like then," Cynthia giggled, "They're a _lot_ more comfortable than anywhere else."

"It certainly helps they're from Naruto's homeland," Miria added, "Even the most expensive inns have nothing on these mattresses."

The other four looked very interested in that, though Sylvia only shrugged with a light smile. "We'll see," she said.

Cynthia got up and patted on the mattress as she looked Sylvia in the eyes, "Come on, then. Take a seat and judge it for yourself. Every bedchamber has this same mattress - though they're a different size."

Miria, Roxanne and Jean also hopped off to give the girls room, though Neideen took advantage of the situation and proceeded to hog the still-immobile Naruto to herself.

Seeing no harm in it, Sylvia was the first one to get up. It was not without significant effort on her part, though - she just happened to be the toughest of the five, and ignored the soreness of her loins and hips more readily. She limped on up and decided to try lying down, as the poor thing was not going to be sitting comfortably on a bed crafted by the gods, themselves, after Naruto and Neideen had their ways with her.

To the amusement of many, she fell right back to sleep in an instant - a cute, little grin on her face.

"Well… that happened," Naruto chuckled. Then he looked at the rest of the girls on the floor, "See? She went back to sleep like a baby. That should tell you that these mattresses are a hell of a lot better than the floor you're on." he told them with a chuckle. Then he looked to Miria, Jean and Roxanne and couldn't help but say, "I have to admit, seeing you girls naked is always a treat~!"

"Oh, you flatterer~!" Roxanne giggled.

"What about me?" Neideen asked, giving him an adorable pout.

"You're my sexy, little naughty priestess that I can't wait to defile again," Naruto said teasingly, as he gave her a swat on the rear. "Still need to rest, though."

"Oh~?" Cynthia crawled on up to him and laid beside her husband, "And what am I?"

Naruto grinned at her and brought the pigtailed blonde into an one armed hug, " _You,_ Cyn, are my sexy, naughty wife that _loves_ to wear the skimpiest clothes to get me in the mood… like that sexy outfit you bought in Nile. Or the maids outfit you bought in Kumo."

He then looked to Jean, who was clearly trying to hide her jelously, and said, "you are one hell of a mother and a loyal wife. I've honestly loved you almost since the moment I met you, and knew from the start that you'd be one hell of a reliable woman.." Jean shyly averted her gaze, turning beet red at that.

Naruto chuckled at that and carried on from there. "You, Miria, are a woman I couldn't have saved these girls without. I honestly believe that. You were and still are one hell of a tactician and a very intelligent, loyal woman." Finally, he addressed Roxanne. "While I haven't known you for very long, and it's clear that you have more than your fair share of baggage, I'm pleased to have met you the way we did, and I love you too, Roxanne~!"

All five of the women in question were hard pressed _not_ to dogpile their man right then and there. They and Naruto all then turned to one of the Abyss Feeders when they noticed her sniffing at Sylvia and licking her crotch. The slumbering trainee mewled pathetically and Naruto chuckled, urging Neideen off of him for a moment. When the former Number Nine obliged, he then patted the strawberry blonde on the head, before placing a hand on Sylvia's abdomen and channeling a little chakra into it.

She mewled again, the sensation sending hot, pleasant shivers up her spine as the teen was roused from her impromptu was amazed to note that the soreness was completely gone.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Remarkably so…" she muttered in splendid surprise. Then, she yelped as the Abyss Feeder started licking her again, cleaning up the remnants of virgin blood and Naruto's seed. Poor Sylvia didn't know how to respond to that, though she wasn't complaining.

Naruto gave the Abyss Feeder in question a light flick on the scalp, and she stopped with a surprised yelp and withdrew, blinking at him with owlish eyes. "She didn't give permission." he told her with a pointed expression. "That would be sexual assault, which is a big no-no."

The Feeder looked terribly confused - not quite able to understand, just yet.

Naruto sighed and patted her on the head. "Just... stop when I tell you to stop, okay?"

The feeder cooed and nodded.

"Good girl."

Sylvia giggled and cautiously put her hand on the Feeder's head, urging her closer to where she was.

The strawberry blonde looked at Naruto and he shrugged. "Go ahead."

Now ever more confused, the Feeder just gave up trying to understand and did as she was told, going right back to cleaning Sylvia off.

Naruto sighed. "We're _definitely_ getting some help from Konoha," he said. "We'll need a healer from Ino's clan to try and get them back to normal… if that's even possible."

"Will you be paying them a ridiculous sum of money again?" Miria asked, looking at her husband with a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"I'll try and keep it reasonable," he chuckled. "The twenty million I gave Konoha for the rescue mission is a lot, but not too bad, given my savings. I still have well over one-hundred times that much. Even then, it was kind of a glorified charity. The mission would have normally been far less than that. I'll see what the costs for their services are and go from there."

"So… when are you leaving?" The one who asked was one of the other trainees, a sandy brunette like Miria, though her hair was in a ponytail. She was also the shortest of the five. Her name was Millie.

"Probably not for a few hours," Naruto replied. "I still need to do a little cleanup and get everyone ready. I'll also be healing you girls up… and Gwen." The nun in question was still out cold in the hallway, a spare blanket draped over her nude frame as she mumbled cutely in her sleep. "There's also the simulation I have to update for Chloe. So I got quite a bit to do before then."

"Would you mind another round before you leave…?" a third girl asked. This one had silver hair, done up in pigtails with straight bangs and despite being the eldest of the five, she had the smallest bust. Her name was Regina, elder sister of Millie and the girl Naruto was _entirely_ at fault for dragging into last night's orgy.

"Give me about an hour, then we'll talk," Naruto chuckled. That one was hungry for his attention from the looks of it. Not surprising, in hindsight…

* * *

Now fully clothed and in the bailey with everyone, including the awakened beings, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at how excited Chloe looked. The woman was practically jumping on the heels of her sabatons as she watched and waited for this new 'simulation' to be finished. He had his hand on the barrier, and there was an inky blackness around it that kept everyone from looking inside.

Shizune was there, as was Tsunade. The former was in much better spirits now, thanks to the talk she'd had with Naruto. He found her chugging down a bottle of everclear in the Bearded Clam and they had themselves a heart-to-heart about his relationships. She promised to tell him why it bothered her so much later.

"So, what is she going to be going up against?" Kiba asked, jerking a thumb to Chloe.

" _She_ is going to be fighting a new version of me." Naruto answered. "It's one she's either going to love… or hate entirely." He was being evasive on purpose with his answer. He didn't want them all to know just what kind of Naruto, Chloe was going to go up against.

"This better be a good fight," Chloe said; the woman was, for all intents and purposes, hyped as fuck for this fight. While it wasn't the same as the real deal, what her so excited is that she was told this simulation can put the user in real life scenarios, and get back into the real world without any negative feedback.

In other words, as Miria helpfully told her and the others earlier, "If you were to lose your head in the simulation, you would be put into a death-like state until it ends. You would come back to the real world the same as you were when you first entered."

She was excited as all _hell_ for this!

"Oh… it will…" no one liked the way he chuckled, it was… ominous.

Lutecia, looked at the rest of her fellow Crimson Guard before looking at Naruto, "Are we allowed to partake in this? Just in case?"

"That depends entirely on Chloe. But from how excited she looks, that's not going to be likely." Looking back at the barrier Naruto smiled and took his hand off it. Then, he looked to Chloe and said, "It's all ready, now. If you want to have a person or two with you, now's your chance to say so." he told her.

He wasn't surprised when the woman shook her head and marched on up to it, "No. I want to take this myself." she came to a stop beside him. Then she looked at the Uzumaki Patriarch, "I just step on through, right?"

"Yeah." Nodded Naruto, "You step on through and the barrier will solidify behind you."

"Alright," Chloe looked at it and drew her claymore with a wide, excited grin, "then let's do this!" She leapt on in and the barrier solidified behind her. Then the blackness slid down to the ground and seemed to sink into it. What was on the other side of it was revealed to everyone. And they were stunned with shock.

* * *

When Chloe got to the other side, she immediately let out a startled cry and started coughing and hacking as her lungs were suddenly inhaling smoke. The former Number One immediately got down on one knee and covered her mouth and nose with her other arm, and looked around with one eye closed. Every _thing_ around her, from buildings to plants, was on fire! The smell of burning flesh made her eyes water.

What... ? What the hell is this? What… what the _hell_ is this?! Where did Naruto send her to?! What _kind_ of Naruto was she facing?! She ducked down and started moving to a relatively open area nearby. The smoke made things very hard for her to see, and she coughed and she coughed, trying to get the smoke out of her lungs, while trying her damned best to not inhale it. When she got there Chloe got down on one knee again and looked around. She found a huge amount of dead bodies piled together in front of a large tower-like structure. They were being burned.

"What… what the hell…?" Chloe coughed, the smell of burning flesh and the iron smell of blood was making her gag. She's never seen anything like this before!

"Heh… hehehehehahahahaha…" Chloe was put on edge when she heard a rather, disturbing giggle that quickly turned into an insane laugh from all around her. "Kill! Kill'em all! They DESERVE IT! THEY ALL **DO!** " the familiar voice shouted out loud to the skies above. His voice was filled with insanity and anger.

"Well, that's not unsettling," the former Number One muttered sarcastically. She looked around and saw a silhouette in the smoke nearby. Then, true to her nature, she went straight to kicking ass first and asking questions later - drawing her sword and charging at the figure with a roar. Her eyes turned a demonic gold as she drew out ten percent of her yoki for good measure. If there was one thing Naruto taught her, it was to go for the throat and not take chances.

Suddenly, she choked and was lift off the ground by some unseen figure. Instinctively dropping her sword, Chloe clawed at her neck and was shocked to feel nothing there. Then she was tossed back like a ragdoll. She bounced off the ground several times and slid to a stop with a pained groan. Her claymore was stabbed into the ground directly beside her head.

"Well now… this is... interesting." Chloe sat up with a grunt at the familiar voice, now calmer but brimming with barely restrained anger. She looked in the direction the voice came from, and found the figure slowly walking to her. He was garbed head to toe in black - not a speck of orange on him. And he had a hood covering his head. She knew it was Naruto though. Chloe frowned. It was clear as day to her. Though his yoki and chakra were far more… blended than usual and far corrupted, but it was unmistakably his. This was Naruto.

When he got close enough for his features to be seen, Chloe saw many remarkable differences. One, his eyes were no longer blue - they were blood red, yet they lacked the slanted iris. The eyeballs were complete bloodshot, as if several nerves had burst. Two he had bags under his eyes. Three… she could see his under clothes, his shirt that was the only thing that was a 'bright' colour, was white but dirtied with splatters of blood - it was fresh blood, too. It was even on his face! Four, his canine teeth were longer, and more pronounced and he had this disturbing, ever constant grin that threatened to split his face in two. His hands were covered in the life fluid as well... And it wasn't his.

"You're not from here…" Naruto said, coming to a stop a foot away from her. His head tilted to the side as he looked at her with curiosity. His grin didn't change. Nor did his teeth move when he spoke. He was speaking through his teeth. Then his grin became threatening and bloodthirsty. "But you'll die here, all the same."

It was her battle instincts that saved Chloe's life. She immediately backflipped off the ground, just before as several wickedly sharp spikes jutted out of it. It was infused with chakra and yoki, the woman realised. She dodged and leapt away as several more of the stupidly sharp spikes jutted out of the ground.

What the hell is this?! Wasn't he meant to say some kind of incantation or something?!

Chloe let out a strangled cry when she felt her throat getting constricted. She choked and grit her teeth in anger when she heard Naruto letting out quite the disturbing insane laugh at her plight. She looked at him and found he was holding an arm out to her; like he was choking her. He raised his arm and threw it to the side, and Chloe followed the motion.

"Gaaahahahaha! Ahhahahahahaha! I _**love**_ wind manipulation!" he laughed; the hooded blond was holding the side of his head with the other, equally bloody hand. "I'm going to _**enjoy**_ ripping you apart!"

Chloe grunted as she hit and bounced off the ground, yet again. That hurt like a bitch… she rolled into a kneel and looked at the hooded blond with narrowed eyes. Okay, so, he apparently has a stupid amount of control on the wind element. And from the looks of it, he can use earth too _without_ using those hand seals. If the fire around her is of any indication, he can use that too. Which leaves water. She doesn't have a lot of options on fighting him, except for her strength.

He doesn't _seem_ to be as strong as the original though, so, there's some good news at least. She doesn't have her damn sword though! So she'll need to get that back first of all before she can take on this sonofabitch!Then again, if she could get close enough, she might be able to knock him on his ass. That might distract him long enough to find and fetch her weapon. Now if only she could remember where it was! She was tossed far enough away for her to be unable to see it, but at least she knew what direction it was in.

Her destination in mind, Chloe got up and snuck on over to where she was thrown from to try and get her leg up back. If she was armed, she had a better chance at winning this fight than if she wasn't. She had to take this nice and slow, though, despite how badly she wanted to go and wreck his shit like a _real_ warrior. She can do that _after_ getting herself armed.

While using Roxanne's Yoki Veil, she kelp herself low to the ground and out of sight, inching closer and closer, trying to be as quiet as she could.

She stopped upon hearing Naruto growl frustratedly, "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He roared, and Chloe bared her teeth and closed her eyes when a ball of orange fire flew above her head. The heat of the flames singed her hair slightly. The woman kept quiet despite it though, "WHERE **ARE YOU!"** several more fireballs rushed over her head, but the woman kept quiet, despite the boiling temper she felt rising up under the surface.

The twisted version of Naruto roared in frustration, looking around frantically. Eyeballing a building to his right that was only slightly ablaze, he grinned viciously. There! The bitch must have ducked into that building while he wasn't looking! He then bombarded it with several fireballs, cackling madly.

Using the opening, Chloe quickly identified the last area she'd been in with her sword and quietly made a run for it.

" **BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I'LL RIP YOU APART AND SEND YOUR ROTTING AND BURNING CORPSE TO HELL WITH ALL THE OTHERS! GAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"** The building then went up in a _huge_ fireball, that quickly became a mushroom cloud of fire, smoke and ashes.

* * *

Outside of the simulation, the reaction to this new version of Naruto has gone as the original one was expecting...

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ , MAN!" Kiba shouted in utter shock.

Several others were equally unnerved, Naruto's wives and lovers, especially, though Roxanne and a few of his awakened women stuck out like sore thumbs, as they were rather enthralled by the spectacle.

"I suppose you could say this is a worst-case-scenario version of myself," An eerily calm Naruto stated. " _This_ is a version of me that was driven insane, from the abuse, loneliness and bullying he'd suffered at Konoha's hands. It's not far from what I was dangerously close to turning into when Hinata died."

Roxanne scowled at that, walking up to her man and hugging him from behind without a second thought. That brought a smile to his lips.

"Is that really…" While he couldn't bring himself to say it, Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder if that simulation _was_ taking place there. Naruto did say this version of him had suffered at Konoha's hands…

"Yup, it's Konoha… specifically the central district," Naruto replied. "If you're wondering, no, this is not how it would have panned out if Anko didn't literally fuck me out of destroying the village. I was in a dark place at the time and would have simply wiped it off the map were it not for her… right after extracting Ayame and a handful of others, since Konohamaru and his team were in Haru."

His peers in particular didn't like the sound of that...

"Can she win?" Cassandra just had to know.

"Not through... _direct_ combat," Naruto explained. "The point of this sim is to show her that not all fights can be won by charging in head first. Had she taken one or two of you ladies in with her, she would stand a much better chance, though."

"How… bad is he compared to, uh, Yami?" Konohamaru asked.

"This version of me is completely insane," Naruto replied. "Like Yami, he can't be reasoned with, but he's also notably… stupider. He has no patience for planning, but is still unpredictable as all hell."

"But how _bad_ is he?" Konohamaru stressed.

Naruto looked at his minion for a moment. Thinking about how to best sum it up, he then shrugged. "...Alright, think of when Gaara was insane and times that by a hundred." at that _everyone_ who knew what Gaara was like shuddered, "He's worse than Yami in several ways, but easier to beat. Just don't let him see you. He's completely unrelenting and will _not_ stop until you're dead. Luckily for Chloe, she has smoke to act as cover. She also appears to be using your technique, Roxanne." Naruto smiled. "I must say, she's learning quickly. She actually might win this if she plays her cards right."

"Can this… insane version of you, do everything you can do?" Miria asked.

"Pfffff, no. This would have been _over_ the second she stepped through, otherwise." The blond rubbed his chin as he hummed thoughtfully, "He does have mastery of the five elements, though, and is proficient in Taijutsu, and he lacks the patience and intelligence for much else. He can use the base rasengan, too, but that's about it."

"What about the fox's, uh, yoki?" Tsunade asked, knowing that the blond had left that vital part of information out. "Before you and the fox became friends you were capable of using up to three tails worth of it, before you would go berserk."

"He uses it in a far more primitive fashion," Naruto explained. "He can't use the golden purified cloaks that I can. But he can use the ones that were influenced by the fox's hatred - in other words, the more tails he brings out, the angrier and more unstable he gets. And because he's insane and full of hatred, the yoki cloak enhances that by… a lot. I don't know how much, but, long story short: it's _very very very_ bad for him to be in the one tailed cloak. If you see four or more, retreat."

That didn't give them any reassurances. It just made them even _more_ worried.

Of course, Naruto neglected to tell them there are other ways to beat this version of himself outside of fighting him head on. Not to mention he made the simulation's Naruto more… complex than simply 'see, kill, kill, burn' they're all seeing here. He wondered if Chloe is going to be able to see that.

* * *

Chloe quickly found her sword and placed her hands on the grip, Turning to face Naruto so that it was being held in a slightly-off Rat Tail guard, She took a deep breath and then in one swift motion, she unleashed fifty percent of her yoki, ripping the sword out of the ground and charged forth while Naruto's back was turned, aiming to get the drop on him and end this before he had a chance to react.

Unseen by the woman, the grin of the hooded blond grew wider as his blood shot eyes glanced to his left. The reason for this was simple: he saw her shadow thanks to the fire around them.

"Found you."

Alas, she had underestimated his reaction time. Naruto turned on his heel, thrust his hand forth, and stopped her charge dead with a gust of wind, launching Chloe off to the side and into a nearby wall. He didn't stop there, and attempted to impale her with several spikes of earth. To the amazement of the spectators, Chloe roared and shattered the attack with a swipe of her claymore, before rushing forth. She ducked and wove between several fireballs and sliced through even more earthen spikes, only to be tossed aside like a ragdoll once more.

The clearly insane Naruto roared and cackled, shooting a lightning bolt from his fingertips and singing the woman as she barely managed to dodge. Then she was stopped by a wall of wind as Naruto lift his hand and started moving it about like a madman. Chloe followed the arms motions against her will, and she let out a pained cry as he slammed her into the ground several times, then into a wall. The woman spat out blood when she felt herself get embedded into the wall behind her, the hooded and blood covered blond was sending very high pressured winds into her armoured stomach, and each one was knocking her even more into the brick wall. Then he pulled his arm back, and she followed it against her will once more and was flung into the smoke cloud and into another burning building on the opposite end of the clearing. To add insult to injury, the insane blond clasped his hands together and made the entire building collapse on top of her.

Luckily for Chloe, since he didn't have much visibility on her when he tossed the woman into the smoke cloud, she found herself able to move again. And when she heard the support beams and the ground cracking, the woman got the hell up, grabbed her sword and got out of there before it collapsed on top of her.

Outside of the collapsing building, Chloe stayed low where the fumess were minimal. The woman covered her mouth and nose with her arm and was trying to do her damnedest to keep quiet. The sonofabitch was walking in her direction.

"...Hmmm… everything's quiet." She heard the hooded blond say aloud, sounding thoughtful. "The chances of that one getting out of that are… meagre." he started giggling like a madman. "Let's see if anyone else from Konoha is still alive…" The woman heard him hum thoughtfully. "They could still be around, and if they are then they will die. All of them, will die for what they did to us."

Chloe squinted in confusion. 'Us' as in, plural? Who was he talking to…? Then, she remembered the _real_ Naruto saying he has a demon sealed into him. Either this Naruto was on talking terms with this sim's version - which was a scary thought - or… his mental stability is more frail than she thought.

"They deserve it!" Naruto snapped, then he grabbed the sides of his head and growled, "They deserve it! They deserve it! They! Deserve! IT!" Then the unstable young man began to quietly sob as he walked away, talking to himself, "This is… their fault. I didn't want this! They _forced_ my hand! I had to stop them - had to stop _everyone_ from hurting me anymore! I-I-I I had to stop them from glaring at me as if I was a… a… a… a monster incarnate! It's… It's... It's not… it's _not… not_ my fault… it's not my fault. It's not my fault…"

As she listened to him ranting, Chloe… couldn't help but feel pity for the sobbing boy. He was insane, incredibly violent to boot, but the will to fight him was taken away from her after that. Maybe there's a way for her to win this sim _without_ fighting him?

Naruto squeezed the sides of his head as he delved further into the central district to hunt down and kill anyone that had gotten away from his assault. "Need to stop them from hurting me. Can't… can't take it. Need to **kill** them all. Grrrrr…." he slipped his bloodied hands under his hood and pulled at his hair out of angered frustration. Throughout his rant, the grin on his face had never changed though it had become noticeably more strained. He looked to his left and growled as his grin became even _more_ strained; he pointed his hand at an orphanage and a stream of fire jettisoned flew from his fingertips. The building went up in a grand explosion of flames and soot. If anyone was still alive in there, they were most certainly dead now.

He began laughing again, though it was noticeably more sad, yet just as insane as the hooded blond watched the building go up in flames. "No more abuse… no more. For _**anyone.**_ "

This… was insane. Loathe as Chloe was to admit it, she was no match for someone this powerful and unpredictable. What's worse, thanks to Neideen's training, she could tell that he was using but a fraction of his power! Using Roxanne's Yoki Veil once more, the former Number One retreated with a frustrated snarl. She absolutely _despised_ running away, but she had to come up with a plan!

"I HEAR YOU!" The blond looked in the direction he heard her running, and with a massive grin that was frightening to look at, he pointed a hand at her general direction. "I CAN'T SEE YOU, BUT I CAN HEAR YOU!" the ground began to crumble and crack with the force of an earthquake. Buildings began to crumble, causing _more_ smoke and ashes to fill the air.

Chloe clicked her tongue in annoyance and bolted, subtlety be damned, using Hysteria's Elegance and Noel's agility to get the _fuck_ out of dodge as several spikes and projectiles were launched in every direction. Dozens of fireballs, hundreds of earthen spikes and a blizzard of a thousand stones came her way as ran for dear life… and then, everything faded to white.

The woman staggered, falling into the arms of the real Naruto as she came out of the simulation. He hugged her tight and chuckled, saying, "Congratulations, you pass!"

Gasping to get some much needed fresh air into her lungs, Chloe looked at him with owlish eyes. "I… I what, now?"

Naruto chuckled again. "The point of that sim was to help you learn how to fight smarter, not harder. You have a nasty habit of charging in head first-"

"She has a nasty temper, too." Luciela interjected with a pointed look on her face; she should know, Chloe _was_ eaten by her because of that temper, after all.

"Uh, that too," Naruto relented, "I've also noticed that, like myself, you learn more from experience than anything, so I set you up against an opponent that couldn't be taken down in direct combat to try and get you to learn when to retreat and come up with some kind of battle plan."

Chloe huffed in mild annoyance, her cheeks bright red as she gave her man a flat look. "A little heads up would've been nice."

"And less effective," Naruto rebutted with a chuckle and a peck on the forehead. "You did damn well, though; I'm impressed."

"What is that guy's story anyway?" Chloe asked as she got up and made herself more presentable. "He wasn't… all there."

"That version of me was driven insane from loneliness, bullying and abuse he had suffered from Konoha. He has no concept of kindness and he can't be reasoned with…" he paused momentarily and added with an unsure expression with a tone to match, "unless you know what to look for?"

"What do you mean by that?" Miria was the one to ask him that.

"Honestly? That version of me _was_ meant to be unreasonable - but what Chloe heard might have given her a clue on a more 'peaceful' way to beat him." he shrugged, "Like Yami, he's overpowered and unpredictable, but, uh, less patient and has a habit to not think things through. So that tends to make him act more stupidly." he rubbed his chin and hummed thoughtfully, "But what he said during that rant with himself… he was abused and bullied so he has _no_ concept of kindness."

"Which means…?" Cynthia asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Konohamaru who sounded disturbingly scared when he said, "U-uh… Boss… Is… is that _meant_ to happen?"

Everyone looked at the grandson of the Third Hokage, and found him pointing at the simulation. Then when they looked at the simulation they were surprised and taken aback when the Insane Naruto was standing there, at the barrier, and grinning at them with bloodshot eyes.

"That's rather mean of you… Calling _me_ stupid." The sim of Naruto said. His mouth didn't change, nor move, when he spoke. Then he pressed his head against the barrier and shoved his bloodied hands into the pockets of his hooded jacket. His bloodshot eyes roamed the Konoha ninja one by one, and the madness in them became more and more pronounced, "I _killed_ all of your parents, you know. Made you watch as I ripped their spines out, with their skulls still attached. Then I _**burned**_ you. You _and_ your clans. In your own stupid districts. And made them your eternal tombs." He giggled with insanity as he took his bloodied hands out of his pockets and pressed them against the barrier. "No one will miss you. Certainly not me. Not me. Not me. Not me..." He giggled, then, for the very first time he snarled with _hatred_ as he stared at them all. "Make it interesting the next time you take me on."

The real Naruto sighed and snapped his fingers, the emergency shut off function of the seal network kicking in, and the sim ended, the cackling doppelganger fading away as everything shut down and disappeared. "Sorry about that," the blond said sheepishly.

Needless to say, those present did _not_ appreciate the nightmare fuel…

"I didn't think there was _anything_ worse than Yami.," Udon muttered. "I stand corrected."

His teammates and several other ninja present had to agree with that.

"U-Uh… we never _did_ say we were sorry for how we treated you as kids, did we?" Ino said with a nervous laugh. _That_ version of her friend had just given her flashbacks. None of them were ones she liked. It was an eye-opener.

"No. You didn't." Naruto said with a flat smile. "It's okay, though. I've had plenty of time to get over it." He let out a surprised yelp when Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee - who was crying a river - Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon, and Choji all brought him in for a group hug. "Ack! G-Guys! Really! It's okay!"

"Well, this is awkward," Riful said with a exasperated, but amused sigh. She honestly had no idea how to react to this, and that sentiment was shared by many.

"G-Guys! Lemme go!"

"Not until you promise to _not_ go mad on us!" Rock Lee cried, and Naruto let out a strained yelp when he felt the taijutsu user tighten his hold on him, "If you do not, then I shall keep hugging you until you do! And if you cannot do that, then I shall stay here until you do!"

"I already said it was okay!" Naruto shouted with strained exasperation. "I wouldn't be mad at you if it was okay!"

"Promise us!" Tenten cried.

"Okay! Okay! I promise! Now lemme go! I can't breathe!"

Several watching the awkward display couldn't help but be amused, especially when Gaki tried to pull Rock Lee away, tugging at his spandex leggings with her newly-restored teeth. Only to get pulled into it herself with a startled cry.

Of course, the moment Naruto shouted his promise they all let him go. And Naruto fell to his knees gasping for air while shouting, "Oh thank the _gods_! I can breathe again!" Naruto chuckled and patted Gaki's head when she mewled and licked his cheek. "Good girl."

Now that the simulation was over and everyone else was rested, it was time to start getting ready for the trip back home.

* * *

Moments later, in the Morris chapel, Harja pouted grumpily. That fucker just won't stop trying to get between her legs, constantly flirting with her and getting all pissy when she tried to uphold her duties as an acolyte of the church instead of reciprocating or even acknowledging his advances. She groaned as her stomach growled. If she could, she would have eaten him by now - bones and all, no joke! It would take _hours_ for anyone to even notice the unproductive, little shit was even missing - maybe even days!

Ever since her body said, 'oh, shit, there's something growing in me,' her appetite tripled, and being half human, half awakened, that was a _massive_ spike. It never failed to get some odd looks when someone as tiny as her started eating a _horse's_ weight in food… Harja couldn't help but blush at the thought. Where the hell _was_ all of it going? That was a legitimately good question… until her tits nearly doubled in size overnight. Mystery solved, apparently…

Harja sighed. She missed her daddy so much… The romp she got last night from him, personally, was a _very_ welcome one, but it left her wanting more. If only they didn't have to hide their relationship…

"Well, someone looks like she could use a hug…"

The brunette nearly jumped three damn feet at the sound of her father's voice. She then spun on her heel and glomped him on the spot.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh in both joy and amusement as he hugged her back. "Hey, honey, what's wrong? You were so grumpy-looking when I got here."

"Garth." Her answer was short and straight to the point. Just as her daddy liked it. And he understood.

"Well, give me a sec to talk to Father Isaac and I'll be taking you and Little Teresa with me to Konoha, just like I promised," he said, rubbing her back comfortingly and giving his baby girl a peck on the forehead.

Harja brightened right up at that. "Really?"

"Of course~!" Naruto chuckled. "I promised to take you if you were a good girl, didn't I?" He yelped and chuckled again, as the young woman nearly squeezed the air right out of his lungs. "So, where is the old man?"

"He's upstairs, checking on one of the priestesses," Harja said, withdrawing from him and tugging his arm to lead the way. "She's due to have his baby any day, now, so he's been fussing over and spoiling her rotten with every waking moment of his freetime."

"I knew there were reasons I liked that guy," Naruto said with a smile. He then leaned in and whispered into Harja's ear as he let her lead him along, "You can expect the same treatment when we're finally able to tell everyone you're pregnant."

That reminded him: Kiba would probably be able to smell that she and Little Teresa have kids on the way. The blond might want to account for that.

Harja blushed and giggled at that. "Let's go!"

With that, the father and daughter rushed forth to inform Father Isaac that two of his acolytes would be departing soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the teams from Konoha were packing up, on member in particular looking rather reluctant - the orange-haired girl of Team Ebisu, to be specific. Moegi sighed as she packed her things, legitimately wanting to stay after having finally snagged Onii-Chan… Maybe she could convince the Hokage to let her stick around?

"Something wrong, Moegi?" The one who asked was Konohamaru, the young man noticing her sour mood immediately.

"Just… feeling weird about going back home so soon," she replied, plastering on a smile. That wasn't untrue; Moegi just didn't want to share why she felt that way. But, of course…

"Why is that?" Udon just had to ask; she was acting weird, after all.

Moegi sighed. "I… I wanna... stay with Onii-Chan," she replied. "For… personal reasons." Her blush said it all, much to the shock of her teammates. She never did explain why she'd vanished last night… or when she teamed up with Miria to jump her love interest.

They had their suspicions, mind you, but it still came as quite the surprise to see them actually being confirmed.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Moegi turned beet red, but denied nothing. Giving her teammates an awkward chuckle she said, "I'll talk to him about it later. I just… wanted to give you guys a heads up."

Konohamaru and Udon exchanged looks for a brief moment. Then they looked at the strawberry blonde and nodded. While they didn't want her to leave the team, they weren't going to try and convince her to stay. Besides, the sixth Hokage can just say it's a very _long_ term mission for her.

"Alright, thanks for letting us know beforehand." Udon said with a grateful nod.

"If anyone can be trusted to treat you well, it's the Boss," Konohamaru added. "Just… don't do anything that would make him have you fight Yami at full power… or that insane version of himself…" Team Esibu all shuddered with disturbance at the mere thought of fighting Yami again, more so for the insane version of their boss.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said with another awkward laugh. "Insane Naruto is a _scary_ Naruto. I'm going to be having nightmares of him. The way he talked to us when the simulation was _over,_ gave me the heebie jeebies."

"You're not the only one," Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, that was entirely my bad," they heard Naruto say, nearly jumping out of their skin. When the trio looked they saw their boss standing behind them with a sheepish smile. He had two of his daughters in tow, as well, having fetched Little Teresa in under a minute with the help of Hiraishin. The blonde in question wasn't so little anymore, though - already standing up to his shoulder.

"Chloe wanted to have a spar with me," he continued. "So, I gave her something that would force her to think instead of running head first into action. Even I wasn't expecting the insane version of me to stick around once it was over… let alone _talk to us_."

Both Harja and lIttle Teresa were surprised to hear that, now immeasurably curious, though they said nothing for now.

"No worries," Moegi said reassuringly. "I'm just glad it's not anything like the real you… with the exception of your unpredictability. That's something I find charming, though."

Naruto blushed at that, suddenly feeling a bit awkward - especially when his daughters giggled. "Uh, thanks," he said, now looking twice as sheepish. He visibly meant it, though.

Moegi smiled brightly at that and Team Ebisu as a whole grabbed their things.

"We're ready when you are," Konohamaru declared.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I've sent some clones to fetch the other teams; I'll be doing the return trip with two groups so I can spend some time with my daughters." He then looked at Moegi and added, "while keeping you separated from Kiba and Shino to avoid any awkward questions."

That was partially true; she still smelled of semen spent and had Naruto's scent all over her for anyone with a particularly sharps sense of smell to detect. What he left out was that the same and more applied to his daughters. But, he was a man of his word; Naruto promised to take Harja and Teresa to Konoha if they were good girls - therefore, he shall.

Moegi blushed heavily at that. "Uh… Th-thank you," she said.

"Anyway, I'm going to collect the teams now, including a smaller group of hybrids and awakened beings who want to visit. You wanna come with?"

"I don't see why not," the strawberry blonde chirped.

Konohamaru chuckled at that. "Alright," he said.

As usual, Udon decided to just follow along, being the more mellow member of their little group. He nodded with a smile.

Naruto chuckled and nodded, gesturing for them to follow. Harja and Little Teresa giggled and took hold of their Daddy's hands as they set off to fetch the others.

* * *

Half an hour later,

"Alright, everything is set," a Naruto clone said, getting back up on his feet from where he knelt in the middle of the teleportation room. The seal that would bring them all to Konohagakure was set up and ready to be used. All that's left now, is for the Sixth Hokage to activate the seal on his end. The blond looked over his shoulder at the shinobi teams from Konoha, excluding Team Ebisu. Team Samui were there, too - returning due to the parameters of their mission being finished. Now that the Organization has been taken care of they have no other reason to stay around… excluding Karui of course, due to her being married to him.

The original, meanwhile, was gathering his wives Riful, Miria, Priscilla, and Luciela. They and Karui wanted to go with the most among the women he'd married - though each one did so for her own reasons: Karui was feeling a bit homesick, so she decided to tag along, despite not having to; Miria was looking to see what she could find in the sex shops, though she would die before admitting it out loud; and Priscilla was still planning her conquest, despite having been established as Naruto's bitch at long last. The only difference now was the brunette's motivation. Her _man_ deserved a legacy of glory, and would be a god by the time she was done~! Luciela, meanwhile, was looking to see what kind of recipes she could find oversees - now immeasurably curious after learning how to make Naruto's favorite ramen. Finally, Riful was tagging along, simply because she could.

His friends-with-benefits, Renee and Dietrich, were tagging along as well because neither of them had ever set foot off Testing Ground One and when they learned Naruto was going to the Elemental Nations again, they leapt at the chance. Rosemary the Red and the former trainee of the Organization Erica were going with after catching wind.

Since they were immediately going to Konoha, his former home, Renee and Dietrich had their claymores sealed away in the fuinjutsu Naruto inked onto the palm of their hands. They were simply too damn curious not to see what his home was like. The same went for Rosemary and Erica; each girl was wearing her usual garb, with the former Number One foregoing the plate armour. The young trainee was wearing her old uniform, plus sabatons and had padded leather added for better protection, seeing as how she still didn't have anything else to ear.

His two daughters, Little Teresa and Harja, were still elsewhere with the original due to two shinobi in the room that could smell them being pregnant, or in the case of one bug using ninja, pick up their pheromones. The fact that they'd also be able to tell that he'd had sex with his daughters last night would undoubtedly lead to some awkward questions.

"All we need to now, is wait for Kakashi-Sensei to get the message from the messenger toad I sent him, and we'll be ready to go." He told them with an anticipated grin. "Also, this is going to be the first time some of you have set foot off of this continent, so you're going to see some stuff that is beyond what you are use to."

"Is it wrong of me to look forward to their reactions?" Ino couldn't help herself. They were bound to be entertaining.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head. "No, it's not. When Miria went to the Elemental Nations for the first time the reactions she had to everything new around her were so damn cute. She was all wide eyed and everything~!"

Ino and Tenten giggled at that, while Team Samui smiled fondly at their own share of memories with the first group. The reactions Miria, Eliza, Flora, Cynthia, Alicia, Beth and Riful had to seeing the technology the Elemental Nations have were amusing. It was equally funny to their reaction to the shower. On top of that was the first reaction to what they thought the shampoo was.

Just then, the teleportation seal on the ground behind him lit up - signifying that Kakashi had activated the seal on his end.

"Alright everyone, the seal is ready. We'll be going on ahead of the boss." The clone stepped forward and said, "Everyone hold hands with someone and we'll be there before you know it."

Those gathered nodded and approached the blond, evertone holding hands with someone else, Karui pointedly grabbing onto the clone of her hubby. A timid Erica grabbed his other, while also holding Dietrich's hand. Eventually, everyone was holding hands.

Dietrich, Renee, Rosemary and Erica all visibly jumped, startled by the sudden change in scenery.

"No matter how many times I experience that, I'll never get used to it," he former Number One muttered.

Naruto chuckled warmly at that, pulling her into a one-armed hug as Kakashi addressed him.

"Glad to see you again," the Hokage said.

"Same here, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said with a respectful nod, "And the mission has been a success," he got Erica to let go of his hand for a brief moment in order to get out the scroll containing the second payment, "And as discussed the rest of the 20 million is in here," he handed his former mentor the scroll. "That should help you out a lot with the state of affairs. And also, I'm going to… 'help out' train the academy students here with a new invention I made. I'm getting up one for Tenten in her weapons shop after I'm done here."

As he pocketed the scroll away, Kakashi looked at his former student with interest, "Oh? What would that be?"

"It's a simulation. A creation of fuinjutsu that allows a person, or a large group of people experience a scenario, fictional or real, like our first C-Rank mission to Nami no Kuni. Everything that happens in it will seem 'real', but nothing that happens in there will actually transfer to the real world, so if someone were to 'die' then they would be put into a death-like state until the simulation is over… assuming they're not the only ones taking it."

"That sounds interesting," Kakashi said. "I'll have to check it out before giving my stamp of approval, but I appreciate the help."

"We can vouch for him that it works," Tenten chirped, "We saw two scenarios… both of them were damn scary, but I look forward to using it."

"I even have several copies on me, right now." Naruto added. "Granted they're small and on scrolls, but the fuinjutsu spreads out once it's applied."

"We'll see," Kakashi chuckled. "The rest of you are dismissed," he said, addressing the ninja of his village. "You'll receive your payment once I've split it as usual."

Teams Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai nodded and were off to do their own thing.

"Oh, I'll be by your store to set your one up later, Tenten… and enjoy your 'spoils'." The brunette in question cackled maniacally.

"I'm wondering if I want to know…" Kakashi muttered as the cackling bun-haired brunette left the room with the rest of the teams in toe.

"She just found some new toys," a chuckling Naruto answered. "It's the main reason why she came along in the first place. So she's pretty happy with what she has."

The gravity-defying grey-haired, partially masked man hummed thoughtfully, "Noted…"

Soon after the others left, Naruto perked up and said, "I'll be right back. Moegi wanted to avoid some… awkward questions, because Kiba and Shino would be able to tell what she'd been up to with the Boss, last night." With that, the clone went up in a poof of smoke and the Original appeared in a golden flash, using the seal on Karui to perform a Hiraishin.

"So, what exactly have you been up to with your former student, young man?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

The blond chuckled as poor Moegi turned beet red. She only blushed harder at Naruto's response. "She's cute; can you blame me?"

"I suppose not," Kakashi chuckled. It was horribly unprofessional, but when was he _ever_ professional? Then, he looked to the rest of the group that was with him. Out of them all, only one was familiar: Miria. The rest of them were new faces. He eyeballed Priscilla, Luciela and Riful; their chakras were immense. Either one of them could easily take on Shukaku and Priscilla was on a level of her own, almost as strong as Naruto, himself! It was legitimately intimidating to be in their presence. Hell, the girl he'd assumed to be Riful's big sister was nearly as strong as Kakashi!

Then, there was Little Teresa - while not as strong as Harja, she was still impressive for her age. The girl was easily Jounin-level, when it came to chakra reserves. No wonder the mission went by so quickly! With allies like these, not many could stand in Naruto's way.

Granted, that was true, regardless, but having their help likely contributed.

"Well, I have to say, you certainly keep interesting company around, Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Said blond chuckled heartily at that. "Oh, you have no idea," he said. "Speaking of, I have some girls back in Morris in need of some help from a healer that specializes in psychiatric cases - preferably of the Yamanaka Clan. They were turned into experimental weapons, literally designed to kill these three." he gestured to Priscilla, Riful, and Luciela. "As a result, those girls are… broken. There's nine of them. You mind finding someone for me to hire?"

"Of course," Kakashi replied with a nod, "I'll get on it as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks!"

"U-um…" Moegi nervously stepped forth. "Hokage-Sama, regarding the relationship Onii-Chan mentioned… I'd like to request a... m-marital leave… possibly a maternal one."

Kakashi stared at her. Then at Naruto. Then back at her again. "Well, someone worked fast..." He chuckled, drawing a blush from the strawberry blonde. "Sure," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'll have someone fetch you the paperwork to fill out."

"Th-thank you, Hokage-Sama."

"Oh, that reminds me," Naruto unsealed several scrolls and handed them to his group, and they took them while giving the blond a look of curiosity. "Those scrolls contain this continent's currency. You all have around a hundred thousand ryo to spend."

"A… A hundred thousand…?" Miria was looking at her scroll as if it was made of the most delicate material ever made. Everyone else had similar reactions.

"Yep." Her husband chuckled. "You can get the money out by channeling your chakra - or yoki, in your case, Erica, into it."

The girl in question smiled and nodded, hugging the scroll to her chest.

Miria smiled and went over to give her hubby a loving peck on the cheek, "You're the best~!" she was going to see if there was anything… kinky to buy.

"Dietrich, Renee," Naruto said, getting their attention. "You mind taking Erica with you?"

"We don't," Said the former, with the latter nodding in agreement. Dietrich gave the young girl a friendly smile and offered Erica her hand, "Let's go explore, shall we?"

"A-alright," she chirped, letting herself be dragged along with a giggle.

"That was cute," Kakashi commented, eyeballing the retreating trio. Then, he readdressed Naruto. "I assume you'll be going to your old apartment while I'm finding that healer?"

"Yeah, probably," Naruto chuckled, pulling his dark-skinned wife into a one-armed hug and drawing a happy yelp from her. "I'll be sending a clone or two with some of the girls, here, too."

"Alright." Kakashi nodded. "I'll send the messenger there, first."

"Okay," Naruto then looked at Karui with an impish grin, drawing a heavy blush from her. "Let's go to my old apartment, then~!" Several poofs later started ushering the ladies out while one stayed with Team Ebisu and Karui's teammates.

"Oh, my~!" she said, giggling as the original scooped her up into a bridal carry. And like that, the two were off.

Moegi giggled at the spectacle. "She's pregnant with their second child," the strawberry blonde said with a dreamy sigh. "I can't wait to have one of my own~!"

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to wait for long...

* * *

As Naruto's apartment was near the Hokage tower, it didn't take him and Karui long to get there. It was a ten to fifteen minute walk, and because Naruto was running it took them around five minutes.

As he opened the door and closed it behind him, Naruto set the dark-skinned redhead down on her feet. Then, he hugged her from behind, rubbing the little baby bump. With her being only four months in, it was very subtle. She was just barely starting to show.

"Guess what," he murmured into her ear, before kissing her on the cheek.

"What?"

"We're going to be alone for a bit…" Then Naruto got into the act of her favourite character, from Icha Icha: Conquest, "which means, _you're going to be a good girl and give Shiro-Sama a nice blowjob~!"_ he reached around and gently grabbed her tits and started kneading them, "You're going to service me, as is my right!" he growled huskily.

Karui shuddered longingly at that, her knees nearly giving out on the spot. "A common belief in Kumo is that if I swallow some of your seed while pregnant, I'll be more likely bear you plenty of strong sons." She gave him a heated leer and a lewd grin. "Shall I test that theory, Shiro-Sama~?"

"Of course," He grinned menacingly, "It better be your _best_ blowjob as well. Else you won't get a piece of me again!"

"Your glorious dick deserves no less than the best, Shiro-Sama~!" With that, Karui turned around in his arms and slowly sand down to her knees, expertly undoing his trousers with her teeth as she opened her dress up for his viewing pleasure. As Naruto's monster dong flopped down onto her face Karui licked his shaft from base to tip. She stopped right there to swirl her tongue around his bulbous lower head, before taking it into her mouth and bobbing her head teasingly. Then, Naruto gurgled as the redhead suddenly took the whole thing down her throat, her nose touching his lower belly. Holy shit, she nearly made him cum right there!

Karui pulled back and giggled impishly after pulling back and started jerking him off with one hand and messaging his balls with the other. She paused and swirled her tongue around his head behind her lips on occasion while bobbing her head - keeping good eye contact, all the while. Naruto was legitimately impressed. It never failed to amaze him how quickly she learned and how _thoroughly_ she topped her previous performance when next she had him all to herself.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when the redhead put her hands on the door behind him and then started suddenly and relentlessly fucking him with her throat. The blond didn't stand a chance; he literally didn't know what hit him and held Karui's ead in place, roaring in ecstasy as he came hard. Karui held firm, letting her husband deposit his seed directly into her stomach. Spurt after glorious spurl poured into her, filling the redhead up as Naruto blew his load. Eventually, he relented, his knees feeling weak as his wife pulled back and squeezed the last drops out like toothpaste from a tube. Then, Karui giggled, giving her man a show as she showed him her spoils and then gulped down his deposit in spectacular fashion.

"Fuuuck!" Naruto groaned longingly "How the hell? Seriously where and how the hell did you learn how to do that?!"

"Abusing the simulator," Karui giggled. "It does _wonders_ for getting some practice in~!"

"You devious woman," Naruto chuckled. "Hop on the couch, and I'll reward you for your efforts~!"

Karui grinned and did just that, spreading her legs enticingly. The blond smiled at her and approached his wife with every intention of keeping that promise. This was going to be a long, _eventful_ day...


	34. Chapter 34

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Konoha, Harja and Little Teresa gawked in childlike wonder and amazement at just how different everything was from their homeland. The clone Naruto had produced to keep an eye on them couldn't help but chuckle at how cute they were being, at the moment. They were, for the moment, kids again.

"Remember you two: you both have ten thousand ryo to spend. You can get anything… within reason." The clone told the two of them with a chuckle. He pointedly ignored the looks the civilians of Konoha were giving him. Even _if_ they were full of awe and excitement in seeing him again. It looks like they _finally_ took notice he was here.

Harja giggled, noticing those looks, before addressing her daddy and giving him a nod.

"I want some new clothes." Little Teresa said. Then she turned around and started walking backwards, "Where can I get them?"

"There's quite a few places, actually," Naruto said. "It depends on what you're looking for. I got mine from Tenten's store, and she sells both casual and combat wear there. Alicia and Beth have gotten themselves some clothes from her store the last time they were here."

"Oh? You will have to bring us there then." Harja chirped. She liked the clothes her Daddy was wearing now, so if her Daddy's friend sold casual clothes then she'll give the store a try herself. Besides, didn't he say he was going to install the simulation inside her shop anyway for personal use? That would be killing two birds with one stone! Little Teresa was of the same mindset. She wouldn't mind going to his friend's store to buy herself some new clothes. She smiled brightly as he lead the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luciela, Priscilla and Riful were roaming about a shop themselves, indulging their girly side for once. Luciela was looking for a new dress for both herself and her sister, Rafaela. Riful was browsing around for some new baby clothes. Despite it having only been last night, the Abyssal loli knew _damn_ well that the most previous romp she had with her mate would result in yet another child. As for Priscila, she was looking for something to give her mate. Hugging the three dresses she'd found to her chest, the woman wanted so badly to reward her alpha for what he did~! Even if it was only a small gesture, she wanted to show her appreciation.

After all, he helped her, made her feel more human. Took care of her own self-hatred, and helped her take revenge on the Organization! And it wasn't just that either; he had gotten her elation through some much needed closure, by getting Irene to come back and showing she was still alive after that _day_. In her honest opinion, he deserves _all_ the attention she was willing to give him.

"Oh~!" The brunette looked to Riful when she heard her gasp. The loli was looking at the dresses Priscilla was holding to her chest. "I like those! Where in here did you get them?"

"Back there," Priscilla pointed at a nearby asle to Riful's South West, "there's a whole bunch of them there."

"Thank you," she chirped. The dresses really were quite lovely, though she didn't much care for the colour blue. Hopefully she could find something in pink? As Riful walked to the asle Priscilla had pointed to her Priscilla went back to what she was doing.

Luciela tapped the corner of her lip as she felt the fabric of a dress with the other hand. It was similar to what she use to wear, but in a different colour and with less frills on it. The dress had longer sleeves too; they were so big they passed the hands. It was very interesting… Smiling, the redhead snatched it right up and held it against her to see if it would fit. She hummed approvingly when she discovered that the dress was reached down to her feet. Yes, she was definitely buying one of these and a few more as spares. Perhaps she could find one or two in a nice shade of red? It was certainly worth looking…

Eventually all three women were quite pleased with what they found, and left the store carrying bags with their new clothes inside them, and smiles on their faces. Meanwhile in Tenten's shop, Harja and Teresa were equally enthralled by what they found, while the Naruto clone who'd accompanied them was busy setting up the sim upstairs. Due to their religious garb, the two of them turned quite a few heads as they made their way here. It was fairly entertaining to say the least. But, now that they were here, the young acolytes looked around in utter awe at Tenten's inventory. The brunette in question couldn't help but giggle at their expressions.

"I take it you like what you see?" Tenten asked the girls as she watched them from behind the counter.

Harja and Little Teresa both nod slowly as they roamed around within Tenten's field of vision. The former found herself looking at a white, long sleeve blouse with the emblem of the Uzumaki Clan stitched to the upper sleeves and back. It was quite pretty… and soft, she realized upon feeling it. It was so… _very_ soft. She'd never felt anything like it! The blouse was oddly short, too - the young half-awakened having never seen a midriff-baring top before.

"Is there anything this can go with?" The natural born, half-human half-awakened girl asked, looking towards Tenten for advice.

"Quite a few, depending on your taste," she replied. "We have some black trousers that go really well with that blouse. Several skirts and pairs of shorts, too."

Harja perked up at the thought of wearing a skirt with this to tease her daddy. "Can I try some of them on?"

"Of course," Tenten chirped, pointing towards a pair of doors. "Fitting rooms are right over there."

The younger brunette smiled and nodded in thanks before snatching up the blouse. She then looked around for the other clothing items she sought. "Any personal recommendations on the skirts? There's… a man I'm interested in and I'd like to try dressing up for him."

Teresa giggled at that. "You mean Garth?" If they were going to point the finger at that brat and accuse him of knocking them up, she figured now was as good a time as any to start pretending they liked him.

Harja gave her half-sister a grin, playing along. "The battle scars are cute."

"Eh, no argument there," Teresa replied.

"Just… don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tenten said with a nervous chuckle. She didn't want to be blamed for Naruto becoming a grandfather before his time.

' _Too late,'_ both girls thought; they _did_ fuck their daddy, after all. With that and several suggestions of different attire in her arms, Harja went on back to the fitting room to try out these strange, foreign clothes. Her half-sister, on the other hand, was looking for something more practical. Something that can be both worn and give protection; luckily for the miniature Teresa lookalike Tenten had plenty of clothes fitting that description in the ninja garb section. One in particular was a deceptively innocuous dress. It was purple with a little black cloak. Wondering what something so innocent was doing here, she inspected it and saw a large network of seals stitched into the interior. Her mild experience with fuuinjutsu told the young blonde that these were armour and antifire seals. That certainly piqued her interest. She took that dress and looked for something else to wear with it. Eventually, the blonde went for some black leggings with the same type of seals on them, and a pair of matching shoes. Then, she went to the fitting room to try them on.

Up the stairs, a clone of Naruto was humming a jolly tune, toiling away in a particularly large room as he installed the seal network for the simulation. While the seal matrix was already on the scroll itself, installing the thing was a very delicate progress. It wasn't hard, though; it just… required a lot of concentration. Any mistake made can have unforeseen consequences later. He had to go over the seal matrix to make sure everything was working, which meant he had to test out the noise suppressor, chakra blocker, repair seals plus many, many more one by one. After he confirmed they were all working, the Kage Bunshin pressed his palm against the middle of the seal matrix and channelled his chakra into it.

The reaction was near instant. The dried ink making up the complex seal matrix on the scroll glowed a bright blue as it quickly spread out. It covered the entire floor, then up the walls, the window, the door and finally the ceiling. It glowed a bright blue once more before dimming to black.

In the middle of the room was another seal matrix, this one's use was simpler. Because this was in a confined space Naruto made a little adjustment on how to turn it on. Instead of pressing a hand against the barrier and making changes to the sim, what Tenten would have to do is put her chakra into that seal and it would turn on. Now that the training simulation was installed Naruto had to see if it was working. So, he got down on one knee, and after pressing his palm against the activation seal, the blond surged it with chakra and it went alight. The next thing Naruto saw, was the room changing in a glow of light, replacing a barren room with a life-like replica of Team 7's training grounds.

"It works," he said with a satisfied smile. Then the simulation died down and the clone found himself in the barren room once more. Now it was time to inform Tenten that her very own simulation was set up and ready to be used.

Back with Teresa and Harja, the two of them were liking what they saw in the mirrors. The latter was wearing the white, long sleeve blouse bearing the Uzumaki Clan emblem, a skirt that almost reached to her knees, thigh-high stockings, and a pair of opera pump shoes. She had the blouse partially unbuttoned in an enticing manner and was considering the thought of unbuttoning it entirely to then tie it in front like the woman on a poster she saw in the dressing room. That seemed inappropriate to do in public, though. This world and her own were vastly different, after all. Hell, by the standards of her homeland, she _already_ looked like a whore! Perhaps when she was alone with Daddy, though…

"You might want to save that outfit for when you hit it off," Teresa teased. "If he sees you wearing it this soon, he'll be all over you like flies on a horse."

Harja blushed and giggled. "Point taken," she replied. "It certainly would be nice to wear if we actually start getting intimate, but it's too soon to go down that train of thought just yet. I'll certainly be stashing it away, just in case, though~!"

"Good. While Neideen would... uh, likely approve of such clothes, Daddy might skin you alive for wearing something like that,"

"Things are different here, though," Harja pointed out. "I mean, have you _seen_ some of the clothes young girls are wearing? Have you seen what the women are wearing?!" The brunette giggled naughtily. "No wonder the age of consent is lower; if it wasn't, the men would die from blood loss after their dicks exploded."

"I don't think that's the reason." Little Teresa said with a shake of her head, It certainly was an amusing thought, though… "Daddy became an 'adult' after he graduated from the academy here. And he was twelve-years-old at the time. His mentor was around… eight, or nine-years-old when he became an adult… though that was mainly because they were in the middle of a three-way war at the time." she informed her older half-sister. Clare's daughter had been learning a bit about her Daddy's homeland from Uncle Kaku and Auntie Tabi when they came to visit. So she knows a tiny bit about the Elemental Nations.

"That early?" Harja was surprised by that revelation. Granted, she herself was younger and already had a child on the way, but still!

Then again, unlike her younger sister she didn't want to listen to history lessons. The brunette tended to let important information like that to slip past her on purpose. But she did know a _little_ bit herself. Like her daddy being a hero that saved the world, and a bit of other stuff from his time as a mercenary. Maybe she should go and learn as much about the Elemental Nations as possible, then. Huh… now that she thought about it, wasn't grandpa the leader of Konoha at one point?

"Is everything okay in there you two?" Both sisters heard Tenten ask from outside the changing room.

"Yes! We were just talking, is all!" Little Teresa answered.

"We are just about finished," Harja added.

"Alright," chuckled Tenten, "come out when you're ready; if you're happy with the clothes you picked out then come to the counter and we'll get you sorted."

As Harja undid the blouse she hollered, "okay." Then, she looked at the mirror and decided to see how it looked tied in front. "Huh… that actually looks pretty good…"

"He won't be able to keep his hands off you if you go with that," Little Teresa teased.

"That's the idea," Harja giggled. Then, she started untying the blouse as she went back to the fitting room to disrobe and try on something else.

* * *

Rosemary, meanwhile was wandering about aimlessly with Miria and a Naruto clone. The buildings were so big! How in the hell did they not collapse under their own weight!? Buildings that tall shouldn't be possible… at least not unless they were _twice_ as thick! "How can buildings like these exist?!" The killer of Hysteria demanded of the amused blond looking at her from over the shoulder. "It shouldn't be possible without the right kind of stone!"

"We have our ways." was her answer from him. "The gap in technology between our two continents is huge. And after Pein flattened Konoha we had to rebuild it from the ground up, which is why it's currently nestled in a massive crater."

"...How long did it take your people to rebuild their home?" Rosemary asked him.

"Around a year and a few months," Naruto replied with a nonchalant shrug, "Though we had help from a nearby country my team and I had liberated from a tyrant, years ago. Suna helped too, but it took us just over a year. I think it would have been sooner, but the Fourth Shinobi World War happened."

"I must say I'm amazed," Rosemary thought aloud. "It's truly impressive."

"Impressive, sure. Amazing, I guess so. But, as Kakashi-sensei once told me: always look underneath the underneath." Naruto smile was bitter as he looked around. "This place has some pretty dark secrets. Secrets they don't want getting out. Once I'm dead, I'll bet everyone will think I was some kind of once in a lifetime prodigy and that they will conveniently leave out that I was neglected, bullied and ignored for most of my childhood."

Rosemary frowned deeply at that and Miria was quick to pull Naruto into a deep, smoldering kiss. "That part of your life is over," the sandy brunette pointed out. "You have us and so many others, now."

Naruto chuckled at that. "True. But I won't be around forever. You ladies are essentially immortal. I don't look forward to leaving you all behind."

"We'll manage," Rosemary assured. "The thought of losing you is painful, but your time with us and the kindness you showed will never be forgotten."

"We'll always love you, dear," Miria added with a smile, hugging Naruto close. "Even if we outlive you, rest assured that we will look forward to meeting back up with you on the other side."

The clone smiled brightly, pulling both women into a tight, loving hug. "Aw, that's the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me!" he rubbed Miria's back and nuzzled her hair before giving her and Rosemary both a peck on the forehead. They both blushed hard and smiled at him, before choosing a cheek and kissing him.

'That's cute," Riful said with a giggle as she approached. She legitimately meant it, though the Abyssal loli was admittedly jealous. With her were Priscilla and Luciela and all three of them were holding several carrier bags filled with their clothes.

Priscilla was notably interested with the people milling about and the looks of reverence they were giving her mate.

"I see you three have been busy." Naruto's clone said with a smile.

"Indeed we have," Luciela giggled. "I never knew your continent had similar clothes to mine. I just had to buy a few… and then some." she had an impish look on her face upon saying the last bit.

That got his interest, "Is that right? Care to share what those are, then?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind showing you later," Riful teased.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't," the blond chortled with a grin and a roll of his eyes. "I'm glad you three enjoyed yourselves, though."

"I always wanted to see your homeland." Luciela said with a smile. "Thank the Twin Goddesses that pink haired one isn't here, though. Who knows what she would do if she knew you were here."

Naruto's eyes dulled at that. "Sakura would probably punch me across the head. And if she found out I have well over 40 wives and lovers, she would try to punch my head clean off for 'being a pervert'… not that I would let her."

"I would _eat_ her if she so much as raised her fist at you," Riful chirped.

"I… uh, appreciate the sentiment, but I'd rather have you not do that," Naruto said uncomfortably. "Sasuke would _not_ take too kindly to it." Which would be an understatement of the century.

"Ah. Him." Miria gave the clone an inquisitive look. "He's as strong as you are, right?"

The clone nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. While he can't use Kurama's cloak or chakra, he has the Six Paths power too. And he can generate a chakra avatar called Susanoo; think of it as giant, armoured warrior that can fly and do attacks on a wide scale."

"How wide a scale are we talking here?" Rosemary asked.

"It can cut through several mountains in a dozen kilometre radius with a single slash and can go toe to toe with Kurama himself. It's also about the same size. Slightly smaller, but close enough to scare people shitless. Oh, and it has a sword that can steal your soul. Though that was Itachi's version… not so sure if Sasuke's has that."

"Noted," Priscilla muttered with a frown.

"Plus he has the Rinnegan and Sharingan together. That gives him access to some overpowered techniques. I had to fight Pein and Madara, the former who just had the Rinnegan and the latter who had both. Believe me when I say you do _not_ want to fight anyone with the Rinnegan or Sharingan by your own."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but… can you give us an example?" Rosemary asked. Information was everything and the more she knew the better.

Naruto sighed and shrugged. He didn't see any harm in letting them know. "Sasuke can make several miniature moons. No I am _not_ kidding. He can make literal miniature moons."

"Since Pein had it… and he managed to flatten your home with it… I'm going to have a wild guess and say Sasuke can do the same feat."

"You'd be right. From what I was told by Shizune Nee-chan, Pein ripped her soul from her body. Killing her. Basically, anything Pein can do Sasuke can do now."

"So, how's Shizune still alive?" Riful looked at him oddly.

"Pein could bring people back to life with the Rinnegan. Several thousand people had died after he flattened Konoha. Then he brought everyone who died back to life after he and Naruto had a little heart to heart. It killed him in the progress." Miria answered, She had not only read her hubby's autobiography, but also helped translate it to their language with Karui; she's got the knowledge now. She knows it by heart. "I does beg the question of why Sasuke didn't resurrect Hinata, though… or his clan for that matter."

"There's a limit to what the Rinnegan can do - even if it's an absurdly small one. Pein was able to revive everyone who died in Konoha because they were _recent_. Sasuke's clanmates were dead for nine years. They were heavily decayed by that point and their souls were long gone. And as for Hinata, he tried. It didn't work. We're not sure why. I think it was because her soul had passed on to the Pure Lands by the time he got there. She had also been dead for more than a day, though I'm not sure if that was a factor. And I didn't want to use the Impure Resurrection to bring her back. That technique's taboo for a reason."

"Right, you'd have to use a living sacrifice for that," Miria couldn't help but feel disgust for that abomination of a technique existing. It wasn't even a _true_ resurrection!

Priscilla frowned again and was beside her mate, giving him a comforting hug, before anyone even saw her move. Naruto chuckled warmly and hugged her back, giving the brunette a peck on the cheek.

"Still, I wouldn't change this for anything. I have a family now. It's a lot bigger than I intended it to be, but I love you all with equal amounts."

"We love you, too, honey," Miria said, legitimately flattered.

"I know. I am extremely lucky to have girls like you by my side." he gave Miria and Priscilla both loving kisses on the cheek. "Oh, that reminds me! You wanted to buy something right?" Miria _was_ planning on getting something for herself; but they got distracted. They should get back to that ASAP!

The sandy brunette flashed him an impish grin. "That's a surprise," she chirped. Then, she turned her attention to the others. "Would you ladies mind distracting him and point me in the direction of any… interesting shops~?"

"Oh, there's one no too far from here," Luciela replied. Then, one familiar hand seal later, there was a poof of smoke as a second redhead appeared right next to her.

"I'll guide you there," the female clone said with an impish grin of her own.

"I'll come with." Rosemary said. Something about that look on their faces told her something interesting was going to come up. So she wanted in on it.

"Okay," Luciea's clone hooked her arm around Rosemary's and dragged her along with Miria in tow.

As they walked away, the real Luciela put her hands on her hubby's shoulders and she pressed herself against him with a wide smile. "You heard her, honey. We need to distract you~"

"Oh?" he looked at her partially from over the shoulder, even as the ginger massaged his shoulders. "And what kind of distraction is that?" Colour him curious but he _really_ wanted to know.

"How about you take us to your old apartment and you'll see." she purred. Again they were outside in front of several dozens of people who were now watching this from the sidelines. Luciela ignored them completely as she had her eyes on her mate and her mate only. The same went for Priscilla and Riful.

"Well, well," Naruto chuckled. He _knew_ where this was heading. "Follow me, then~!"

The four women giggled and Luciela created a new clone, dispelling it instantly to inform her other one what was going on. Perhaps Miria will join them later…

It didn't take long for them to get to Naruto's apartment from there, as the clone brought them down a shortcut he was rather familiar with. They were there within ten minutes as a result. The clone knocked, before slipping a key in the deadbolt. "Some of your ladies want attention, Boss," he declared out, knowing the original was in there. It didn't seem like he was busy, though he could smell that he and Karui had been rather frisky. That came as no surprise.

"Go ahead and send them in," he called back. The clone smiled and opened the door for Riful, Priscilla and Luciela and gestured for them to enter. Priscilla smiled and pecked him on the cheek before she entered the building, with Riful and Luciela following in after her. The clone shut the door behind them and dispelled himself.

The girls were treated to the sight of Karui, covered with a spare blanket and snoozing away on the with a happy little grin. The smell of sex made it abundantly clear that she had just been… thoroughly satisfied. And from the clothes neatly folded and stacked on the bedside table, she was also clearly naked.

Luciela quirked an eyebrow and gave her husband, who was sitting in the front room section of his apartment, a bemused look. "Have fun?"

The blond chuckled sheepishly. "Hard not to when the hormones kick in and a woman I love starts getting… handsy," he answered with a helpless shrug. "Anyway, welcome to my, uh, old apartment." he gestured to the room around them. "It's not much but it was my home for almost a decade."

"It doesn't look like much," Riful said, looking at the entire room with a disapproving frown. She, Luciela and Priscilla all set their bags down on the ground and made sure they were out of the way.

"Someone of your stature should be living in a well furnished building! Who dared to put my mate in such horrible living conditions!" Priscilla had a vicious snarl on her face as she surveyed the room. There was a frontroom, a kitchen and a bedroom all in one place! It was simply deplorable!

"It's called an _apartment_ for a reason," Naruto told the brunette with an amused smirk. "It's a building complex where multiple people have their own rooms. Think of it like an inn, or tavern, only the residences live in it permanently… or, well, until they can afford an actual house," He smiled and looked around fondly. "It's not bad as bad as you might think, though. For a kid, living in a big, empty house would have been far lonelier."

"You still should be living in a better furnished building than this," Priscilla insisted with a childish pout as she crossed her arms. "When I was living with my family, my home was an actual house. I can't believe you had to put up with such treatment..."

"Well actually, this place is rather close to the Hokage Tower. And despite my… uh… less than acceptable treatment, I _was_ still the son of the previous Hokage, and a WMD-"

"WMD?" Luciela had looked at him with a perplexed expression. That was an… odd choice of words; she's heard it being thrown around but hadn't bothered checking what it meant. She thought it was something stupid.

"It's short for 'Weapon of Mass Destruction'," Naruto explained. "That being said, the Hokage at the time wanted to ensure my safety, as I was about to say. He was really old though, so there was only so much he could do on his own. And most of the village couldn't be trusted at the time."

"This was used as a safety measure." Riful had a look of realization on her face. "If you were attacked, then the Hokage would find out and intervene as quickly as possible. Less distance equals a quicker response."

"Exactly," Naruto said with a nod. "Besides, this place is more comfy than it looks. It has everything you would ever need in a house and a nice view. It's just… smaller, but for a kid, it was huge."

Hearing that it would have everything in a house, had caused Riful's eyes to light up. She remembered that inn/boat hybrid that had a shower in it.

"Oh! Does that mean you have a shower here too?!" The loli was looking at him with an excited look on her face. What can she say? The last time she used it, the Abyssal One felt cleaner than she ever had before!

"Yeah. I do." he chuckled, "I don't think you'll be getting hot water though. Or the hair washers. No one's been living here for ages." he pointed out, while leaving out the real name of the hair washers. He seriously did not want to explain _why_ they were called shampoo.

"Aw…" Well that left Riful disappointed. She wanted to feel squeaky clean again.

"Hmm…" Seeing the disappointed look on his woman's face merely made Naruto shake his head in amused exasperation. Damping his bottom lip Naruto looked to the kitchen section and went to turn on the tap. It wouldn't hurt to see if the hot water was still flowing.

"Where are you going?" Luciela asked as her eyes followed after him.

"To see if there's hot water, of course," the blond answered. "It wouldn't hurt to try. If there's hot water in the kitchen, then there's hot water in the shower, because they run on the same system."

"Oh," the redhead looked at him oddly, but seemed to understand.

Naruto chuckled and tried the tap when he got to it. He hummed thoughtfully in surprise. The hot water side was flowing after all. "Looks like it's working," he announced. "It'll take a bit to get hot at first, though, because it hasn't been used in a while. The hot water needs time to flow into the pipes, but it should warm up soon enough."

That was good news… They all might want to take a shower after a good romp or two. Naruto suspected that Kakashi had anticipated such needs. Did that mean the fridge and pantry had been stocked? Naruto checked the cumbords first, because they were closer and chuckled at the sight of some brand new cups of noodles right where he used to keep them. Looks like he did. Then he went to the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised to see bottles of shampoo in there along with some other toiletries.

"Well… that's certainly a surprise," With an amused chuckle Naruto leaned back to look at Riful from behind the doorway, "We have everything you need," he said with a grin. "Looks like I'll have to thank Kakashi-Sensei for his foresight."

Riful giggled cutely, skipping on up and giving Naruto a peck on the cheek.

Luciela looked on curiously. "I heard the shower is a more efficient way of washing yourself. How does it work?" Colour her curious but the ginger had never seen one. Let alone used one.

Riful looked at the taller woman, then at Naruto, then back to her, then back to Naruto again. Gears began to turn in her head until suddenly, the light bulb lit up. She got a wide grin and surprised Luciela by grabbing her by the wrist and dragged her along, "Naruto can show you!"

The blond in question chuckled and said, "Why not?" The look on her face at seeing the shower being used would be pretty funny to see. Priscilla quirked an eyebrow and after a quick moment of contemplation, she let out a sigh and followed after the two Abyssal Ones.

"How many people can that fit?" the ginger asked after spotting the shower.

"It can fit in a couple of people." Naruto answered as he opened the sliding door. "It can support up to two people. But it is possible for four people to fit inside. It'll be cramped as all hell but it's doable."

"I'll let you and Luciela have some fun, then," Riful stated gently pushing him forward. Her logic was simple: Once everyone had a turn, she could have her mate all to herself. He could go at it with all four of them and a dozen others, before he needed a break, after all. With a little patience, the Abyssal loli could hog him _all_ to herself~!

"Aren't you thoughtful~?" he teased the Abyssal loli, before giving her a loving peck on the lips. After withdrawing, the young man blinked in bewilderment when he heard Priscilla and Luciela whispering to each other. Alas the volume was too low to make out any words. He heard the door to the bathroom click shut as Riful pulled it closed behind her; the two awakened ones heard it too, since they looked towards the door and realised they were alone and realised they were with Naruto.

"Where did Riful go?" Priscilla asked.

"She left. She's letting 'Luciela have some fun,' first." Was the answer the One-Horned Monster got from her mate. "I'm guessing she's killing two birds with one stone so she can get her jollies when I've pounded the two of you~!"

"Very well then," Priscilla said with an approving nod. Clearly, Riful was well aware of their pecking order… while the brunette was now Naruto's bitch, she was still his alpha bitch - his foremost and prime breeder - and very pleased to have that role acknowledged.

"You know," Naruto started, going over and cupping Priscilla's cheek. "I don't mind if you keep calling me 'your breeding stud', it's one thing I like hearing from you." He was giving his most prideful girl permission to be just that. To him it was weird for Priscilla to _not_ be that. It's something he was use to for the past five years.

The brunette gave him an odd look despite the fact she was leaning against his touch, "You _enjoy_ me demeaning you?"

He chortled and gave the brunette a peck on the nose. "I like it when my most _prideful_ woman is being honest with herself. If you want to be prideful, then be _prideful_. Just remember you're not the alpha anymore, though…" he blinked and hummed thoughtfully for a moment before adding, "well… in _our_ relationship that is." Priscilla blinked in confusion and Naruto grinned at her before elaborating while cupping her cheek - his lips a hair's breadth from hers. "You're my precious, little alpha bitch; the top broodmare of my little pack~!"

The brunette shuddered in pleasure, closing the gap and giving him a smoldering kiss. "Every bitch needs her precious stud~!" Priscilla shuddered in longing realization. "Her precious _breeding_ stud to put her in her place and fill her hungry cunt~! Is that what you mean?"

"Exactly~!" With a widening grin he slipped an arm around her waist and grabbed a handful of her assflesh through her dress. "I'm your stud, and I will _always_ put you in your place~!"

Both Naruto and Priscilla blinked when they heard Luciela clear her throat. "And what am I then?" she asked when they looked at her. She put a hand on her hip and gave her man an expectant look. He'd better put her as one of the other alphas, dammit! She's an Abyssal One for the love of the gods!

"You, Riful, Teresa, Lich, Chloe, Hysteria, Cassandra, Neideen and Sistina… all nine of you are my other alphas, of course," he replied with a grin. "You're my precious alpha bitch too~!"

Luciela blushed and giggled, visibly pleased with his answer. Then she went over and embraced him from behind; the ginger pressed her cheek against the side of his head and nuzzled him much like a cat would. Sandwiched between two hot women Naruto couldn't help but enjoy feeling their assets being pressed against him.

"Priscilla and I are wearing something under our current clothes, you know." Luciela revealed to him as she slipped her arms around his stomach. "Something I think you'll… enjoy."

"Oh?" Naruto was very interested to hear about that. "What would that be?"

"Good things come to those who wait~" The ginger sang with an impish smile. "Now, can you do something for me?"

"...within reason,"

"Auntie Lucy needs to… confess about something very important," Luciela started, giggling impishly at his surprised expression.. "Priscilla's not your only cousin. Not anymore."

"...'Auntie Lucy'?" Priscilla asked, giving them both a bemused look. This sounded like an interesting story.

"It's a role play we sometimes do. Blame Galatea for that," Luciela answered with another impish giggle. "Naruto transforms into his younger self to be my little 'nephew'. He has an 'Auntie Ophi' too."

Priscilla instantly knew Ophi was Ophelia. There was only one person with that nickname anyway. "Well, colour me intrigued." The brunette had a devious look in her eyes as she leaned back to look at her stud and her fellow alpha bitch. "Am I going to be your 'daughter', then?"

"It would make sense," Naruto offered with a sheepish look. "She _is_ older than the two of us, after all. Maybe we could say she adopted you."

"Well, for the sake of this 'little game' I won't mind being her 'daughter'," Priscilla said with an expression that made her look like she was swallowing the juice from a lemon. Though it was greatly exaggerated, to show she wasn't all that miffed.

"We're also in the bathroom, together, so we have an excuse too~" Luciela added with a lewd smile. She gave her husband several kisses on the neck and cheek before withdrawing from him. "Transform and get into the act, honey." She was going to milk this for as long as she possibly can.

Chuckling, Naruto smiled and nodded. Then he swatted Priscilla on her nice posterior as a way to tell her to get go. And she did, though with great reluctance. Then Naruto made the required seal and went up in a poof of smoke, revealing his 13-year-old self once it dispersed in midair.

"So, what do you mean I have more cousins?" The younger Naruto cocked his head, looking at Luciela oddly.

"Well… when I was tending to your _huge, throbbing problem_ it gave you some cousins." The woman was looking at his groin with a look of primal hunger when she said that. Then her eyes looked up and she gave him a bright smile, "They've grown up so quickly too!"

Priscilla let out a shocked gasp, "Y-you mean my sisters, Chandra, and Liliana are _Naruto's_ babies?!"

"Yep!" And she looked so proud of it too! "Why, I'm sure Ophelia has given him some more cousins too! The timing of Nissa's birth was _quite_ suspicious, I must say~!"

"By the gods," the brunette muttered. "And here I thought _I_ was being the deviant…"

Naruto innocently looked up at her and cocked his head to the side, looking curious, "Deviant…? Why were you being a deviant? What were you doing? Are you up to something? Now that I think about it, _why_ did you and Auntie Lucy bring me in the bathroom of my apartment?" he asked them both rapid fire.

"One question at a time, honey," Luciela giggled.

"Okay…" With a slow nod, Naruto looked back at Priscilla and asked, " _why_ were you being a deviant? How were you being a deviant?"

With a giggle, said brunette undid the ties holding up her dress, before letting it drop and showing him. Being worn by Priscilla was one of _the_ most skimpiest piece of undergarments the blond had ever seen! It gave him an erection almost immediately! It was a one-piece undergarment; a see-through, obscenely-skimpy, black lace leotard resembling a thong connected to a tube-top brassiere by two long straps - tied together with a red ribbon.

"Oh, no," the brunette cooed with a grin. "He has a _big, throbbing problem_ now~"

"Indeed, he does, honey," Luciela giggled. "A very, _very_ big one~!" The ginger sighed and went to pull down the low-cut sleeves of her dress, "I suppose I should do the same, no?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Naruto pointed out as he looked at her.

"Well, of _course_ not~!" The redhead said with an amused giggle as she pulled down the left sleeve. Then she went and pulled down the other, and let gravity take its course as the dress dropped to the floor. Of course, what he saw her wearing made his erection even _harder_!

The outfit was a dark red spaghetti strap, midriff-baring top with a cat-shaped boob window and matching panties tied in place at the sides - the ties having little jingle bells at the ends. The red choker with a little jingle bell he'd just now noticed finished the look.

Seeing the look on his face, Luciela grinned mischievously, brought up her right hand and rubbed the back of it against her cheek like a cat would. "Meow~"

Now Naruto was thoroughly uncomfortable; his cock was strained painfully against his pants; he needed it to be released! Lucky for him Priscilla noticed his squirming and so she took matters into her own hands. She gently pushed him onto the toilet seat, grinning widely as she reached down and started undoing his trousers.

"We'll take good care of you, honey." Luciela giggled as she watched Priscilla yank his trousers and briefs down and off his legs. The brunette gasped in surprise when his schlong sprang free and it would have uppercutted her had she not leaned back just in the nick of time. She hungrily stared at it for what felt like an hour; he was so gosh darn _big~!_ Then she quickly took off his top until he was left completely naked. "We'll _shower_ you with love and care." the ginger finished, giving his cock a look that resembled that of a ravenous animal. Fitting considering what she _really_ is.

Priscilla giggled at the pun. Leaning down, the brunette kissed the very tip of Naruto's dick. She moaned, and licked it before pulling back. "This is so… taboo," the brunette giggled, "But I _always_ wanted to do this… ever since I accidentally saw you naked~"

"That was one hell of an accident, wasn't it?" Naruto chuckled with embarrassment. "I swear you were beet red for _days_ after that!"

"This is news to me." a bemused Luciela said as she went over to them and got down on her knees beside her 'daughter'. "When did that happen?"

"W-when you, mom and Auntie Ophie were out." Naruto answered abashed. "We kept it quiet because we didn't want to get into trouble."

"Oh, how naughty," Luciela giggled. "I should have you go first as punishment~! Naruto will ruin you for life, my dear."

"You're just encouraging me," Priscilla pointed out. "That's not much of a punishment, mom,"

The redhead gave her the most menacing grin she could muster. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough~!"

"S-so…" Naruto cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him. "does this mean Priscilla is going to be, uh, tending to my needs from now on, too?"

"Of course~!" Luciela shimmied on over to his side and pressed her bountiful bosom against his arm. "Galatea, Ophelia, and myself are already tending to your, hmmm," she leaned down and inhaled the musky scent Naruto's cock was emitting, "your _godly_ cock~! Now you have my daughter who's willingly helping you out! You are so. Very. Lucky, young man."

Naruto blushed heavily at that, and combined with the visual stimulation that was their outfits had made his dick throbbing and now _painfully_ hard.

"And what's more: we're here in the bathroom. So we can… 'wash' ourselves in the shower~" the ginger added with a suggestive undertone.

The poor blond was so close to just pinning Luciela down and having his way with her when Priscilla took his dick into her mouth with a cute, little 'nom', he nearly came right then and there! How he managed to keep himself from cumming right then and there was beyond him, but he did. And having the cat-headed shaped boob-window in front of him was too much of an offer to not take advantage of. Luciela let out a startled cry when her 'nephew' went and buried his face into the boobwindow of her midriff baring top, and she started giggling with amusement when Naruto started moterboating her with glee. His enthusiasm only got bigger when Priscilla started sucking and slurping on the top of his cockhead like a lollipop.

"Oh~!" Luciela giggled with a wide, cat-like grin, "You enjoy that, do you?"

Naruto pulled back to answer, "Uh-huh, you should join Helen and Deneve. They have a similar cat-themed outfit." He had a massive grin on his face as he broke the act for just a moment; then the blond promptly buried his face back into her boobwindow and started moterboating the woman again. Luciela rolled her eyes in amusement and hugged the blond close while Priscilla quite happily continued to suck him off, jerking her mate with one hand and fondling his balls with the other.

"That's it honey," Luciela encouraged the brunette, "Suck that big, fat cock with _everything_ you have. His balls are packed to the _brim_ with his delicious seed." The redhead rubbed the back of Naruto's head in a loving manner, "Until we leave, _this_ is going to be our only purpose: tending to our boy's needs~!" She giggled, it was a deviously perverted one, "So, suck suck suck away, my dear. It's going to be the _only_ thing you'll be doing outside of fucking him of course."

Naruto groaned into Luciela's bosom as he started to twitch; once again, he nearly came right there, and once again, he kept himself from doing so out of sheer will. The blond rubbed Priscilla's scalp in appreciation, drawing a giggle from her as she doubled her efforts. Then he withdrew and gave the cocksucking bruntte a pleased smile.

"That's a good bitch, suck my cock like it's the best treat ever," he sighed, "In a minute I want to take a shower, and I want you and Auntie Lucy to join me," Naruto leered at Luciela and said, "So I want the two of you to get naked. It's not fair if I'm the only one who isn't wearing clothes."

"I'm not very dirty," Luciela said, before giving him an impish grin. "Would you mind giving me a reason to clean up with that hot white stuff of yours? I want so _badly_ to give you another cousin~!"

"On here or on the floor?" He immediately asked.

"Where and however you want~!" Luciela cooed, "you've been _such_ a good boy that I want to give you a nice, little treat~!"

He giggled like the young, perverted boy he is, "Seeing you wearing that is already a nice treat! But… if you're serious about that, then I want you to act as a cat as I plow your pussy from behind good~!"

Luciela had an impish look on her face before she threw herself at Naruto, "Nyaa~! So dirty! I love it~!" She literally purred, rubbing her cheek against his. Naruto smiled happily and hugged her as best he can.

"Good kitty~!" he giggled, then he looked at Priscilla and patted her on the scalp to get her to look at him. "Pris, can you stop for a moment? I want to take care of my kitty."

The brunette giggled, and obliged, legitimately looking forward to Naruto showing Luciela her place. "Fuck my mom _real_ good," she growled sexily.

"She's my kitty, not your mom…" the blond told her with a childish, stubborn pout, then his expression lightened up significantly and asked, "unless you're planning to be my kitty too…?"

"I'd rather be your bitch~!" Priscilla giggled. "Fuck Mom good and I'll give you a baby, too~!"

Naruto chortled and shook his head with a small smile. Then he looked to Auntie Lucy and cocked his head to the side when he noticed something missing. "Where's your tails?" he asked her, leaning to the side to get a better look at her butt. And by the Twins it was a _nice_ ass.

Luciela giggled and willed her yoki forth, her eyes glowing a solid orange as she performed a partial transformation. It wasn't a big one either; she didn't change any part of her body, just added two more limbs. From her tailbone spouted a pair of tails; a thin fur coat formed upon the skin, turning her colour to a rusty, light red with brown stripes.

Naruto smiled and scratched the woman under her chin, "Good kitty!"

* * *

Meanwhile, things with Erica, Renee, a Naruto clone and Dietrich were a lot more innocent. They were exploring Konoha and generally taking in the sights with their clone acting as a guide. The young trainee was looking everywhere like a hyperactive child on a sugar high.

"O-oh! What is that?" Erica asked, pointing at the Hokage monument the second she saw it. Renee and Dietrich followed the direction she was pointing and were surprised to see huge faces on the side of a mountain. Three of them were familiar.

"That's the Hokage Monument," Naruto answered, and seeing the inquisitive looks on their faces, he went and elaborated on what it was. "It's basically a reminder to the village and her people who has earned the privilege of leading them since Konoha was founded." He gestured to the face on the right side of the monument, "As you can see, Kakashi is the sixth person to do so. The rest from right to left are Granny-Tsunade, my father Minato, Old-man Hiruzen, Tobirama, and his brother Hashirama. That last one and I were part of a long line of reincarnations of a prominent figure's son. We call him the Sage of the Six Paths. But his true name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki."

"He had two sons, right?" Renee asked.

"Yes. My friend, Sasuke is the latest reincarnation of Indra. The last reincarnation of Indra was Madara. Hashirama was the last reincarnation of Asura, and I'm the latest reincarnation of him. Both Hashirama and Madara are directly related to those two sons… and so am I, since the Uzumaki Clan _was_ once part of the Senju Clan, before splintering off at some point. It's… really complicated."

"Very interesting," Dietrich commented. "Are there any Senju around to help you repopulate?"

"The last known Senju is Tsunade," Naruto chuckled. "You know, our doctor, and has her face behind Kakashi-Sensei's? Needless to say, she's not interested, even though she probably could. She is the world's best medic, after all, and I hear a woman can have kids as late as in her sixties, though that's much harder to pull off."

"What happened to them? The rest of the Senju, I mean?" Renee asked. This was so very interesting, learning something about her hubby's home.

"I suspect they were killed off." Naruto answered with a shrug, "I know that her little brother, Nawaki died in the Third Great War, but that's it. It's possible that the others had died during that war as well."

"Why didn't they pull back the surviving males when their clan's numbers started dwindling so they could repopulate?" This was an odd situation to DIetrich. That seemed like the most logical thing to do - men were able to breed more quickly than women, after all… assuming they had a half-decent supply of females to impregnate.

"Your guess is as good as mine. When Sasuke's Clan was almost wiped out, he was the last known male Uchiha, outside of his brother. And said clan was one of the founding members of Konoha. So he would have had a lot of people to impregnate… Hell most of the girls in our age group wanted to fuck him. But, of course, Sasuke was more focused on killing his own brother at the time."

"Why is that?" Erica asked, cocking her head curiously.

"Itachi's the one who wiped them out," Naruto said with a sigh. "Much as I want to, I can't say I blame Sasuke for the shit he pulled. I'd be pissed, too. But it turns out that Itachi was a good guy too… The Uchiha Clan was planning a civil war… and… well… to make a long story short, he was ordered to wipe them out. I have no idea why the other kids, apart from Sasuke were killed though… or the people who were not part of the coup, but I have a feeling someone else had a play in that. Most likely Danzou, if that's the case. That old fucker was always up to something."

The young trainee frowned. But nodded in understanding. Needless to say, she was no stranger to 'old fuckers' who were always up to something.

"This… Danzou… is he alive?" Dietrich slowly asked him with a prominent frown.

Naruto shook his head. "No. Needless to say, Sasuke took him down." He left out his friend had attacked the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron to get at that old man, but that was something they didn't need to know. For now at least. "The guy was slippery as well, and a war hawk. If he had his way, he would have militarized Konoha and made sure that every _tool_ at his disposal was emotionless and incapable of thinking for themselves. He had an entire organization of emotionless shinobi under his command as well. I know at least two of them."

"In other words, he's basically a ninja version of the Elder," Dietrich frowned, connecting the dots in her head quite readily.

"Well… yeah. But worse in a few ways. Remember when I said Nagato destroyed Konoha?" Naruto asked her as he crossed his arms. "It turns out when Nagato first made the Akatsuki, it was to bring peace to the war torn land he was raised in. Of course, Danzo thought otherwise and sought to take him out… and possibly take his eyes for himself. To make another long story short, Danzo allied with Hanzo, chief of Amegakure, and together they lured my cousin into a trap. It ended in a cluster fuck."

Dietrich and Renee both frowned at that. "How bad was it?"

"I wasn't there for myself, I wasn't born at the time; but what I did hear was that the original Akatsuki was basically in shatters. Nagato was crippled, his best friend was killed, and that old war hawk Danzo was the one responsible for it… then he remade it into a terrorist organization with some of the most deadly missing ninjas in the Elemental Nations. The rest is history."

"That sounds… bad." Erica said with a small frown.

"You don't know the half of it," Dietrich sighed. "But if you want to learn more, Naruto has written a book on his own life, it goes into detail about his early childhood all the way to the Fourth Great War. It's very enlightening."

Naruto rubbed his chin as he gave Erica a speculative look. "Hmmm… y'know, I think I'll get you something. You're about twelve, right?" Since she was being trained to be a warrior, it's very likely that the girl didn't get any gifts in her short life. If that was the case it was time he changed that. There's a few shops he knows that sell gifts… like bijuu plushies.

"I'm about to turn thirteen in a few days, actually," the girl said proudly, much to Naruto's amusement.

He grinned and ruffled her hair, "Alright, then let's get you an early birthday gift! I know a couple of places, and you have that one hundred thousand ryo to spend on so if you want you can buy as many as you want."

Her eyes lit up at that. It was simply adorable. "Really?!" she gasped, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Really." he chuckled. He smiled in amusement as she hugged his arm, jumping excitedly as he lead the way.

"...That's adorable," Renee couldn't stop herself from smirking. The sight of an excited girl jumping excitedly next to Naruto made her look like the young girl she was, not the trained killer she was to become, had Naruto not destroyed the Organization.

"Indeed it is," Dietrich concurred with an amused chortle. "He's so good with kids. Makes me want to have a few with him _so_ badly!"

"There's nothing to stop you, now." Renee pointed out as she looked at the shorter woman from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, I know~!" Dietrich giggled. "I have a good feeling that I'm gonna have one on the way soon, after what we did last night, actually. About time, too, if you ask me…"

"Hey, Naruto, what's that?" Both Renee and Dietrich heard Erica say with curiosity.

"That… would be Ichiraku's. I haven't been there in a long time." Naruto answered, he sounded rather nostalgic. Clearly this place was significant to his childhood, from the way he said it. Though they didn't know that the building had been rebuilt, in thanks to his fame back when Konoha was still part of the shinobi union; now it was a much bigger establishment. Though, with the hard times that fell upon Konoha - no thanks to those 'honourable elder council' - it wasn't as popular as they use to be. "They're some of the few people who didn't look at me with disdain when I was living here. And trust me, that number was _low_. They made some of the best ramen too!" suddenly he came to a stop across the road from the building and looked down at Erica, "Say do you want to get something to eat?"

"I don't mind," Erica smiled a bright smile as she looked up at him with closed eyes.

Smiling Naruto looked over his shoulder to Renee and Dietrich, "What about you two?" he asked. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I most certainly don't mind," Dietrich replied with a bright smile.

Renee shrugged nonchalantly and smiled casually, "Sure, I don't mind getting something to eat either. If you claim their food is _that good_ , then I just have to try it out."

"It's settled, then," Erica chirped. "I'd like to meet these people, then we can go shopping~!"

Naruto chuckled in amusement, once more. "Alright," he said. Then he guided the three of them to Ichiraku's and after Naruto stepped into the establishment, his nose was assaulted with the familiar smell of ramen he had missed tasting. The interior had a few people seated at the tables, and were eating their own bowls of ramen. Many were civilians and a few were shinobi and kunoichi. None had noticed them yet. The four of them all walked on over to the counter, and Naruto helped Erica onto one of the many stools placed there and pulled out Renee and Dietrich's one for them before taking a seat himself. Seeing as there was no one around, and were most likely in the kitchen, Naruto took a deep breath and yelled out, "Old man! Ayame! You got customers here!"

The sound of pans and dropped metal echoed out from the kitchen the _second_ he spoke. Not only that everyone else who was eating, stopped what they were doing and were looking at his back with wide eyes.

"Narutooo~!" Dietrich and Renee barely kept themselves from laughing in amusement when a brunette who'd clearly been missing their man ran out and nearly smothered him with her breasts. She appeared to be a chef in her late twenties, wearing a folded-sleeved white robe, a dark blue apron with ribbon ties and a white bandana. "Oh, you have no idea how worried I've been!"

"I've missed you too, Ayame-Chan," Naruto said, his voice muffled by her chest.

"Is that really Naruto, Ayame-Chan?" The voice of Teuchi called out from the kitchen.

"Yes! It is! Eeeeee!" The brunette answered, before squealing with excitement at seeing her favourite customer - no, her little brother in all but name, again. Then she pulled away and began to fuss over him, much like an older sister would. "How are you? Are you doing alright? Are you being treated well!?"

"Well, yes, and yes," Naruto chuckled. "I don't know if you heard yet but I found a whole new continent, I recently got a few shinobi teams from here to help out with a little… problem. Now that said problem has been taken care of, I'm showing showing a couple of people around… these three being among them."

It was there that Ayame took notice of three silver-eyed, blonde haired girls; though one of them was around 12 years old, and Erica gave her a friendly wave with an equally bright smile.

"Oh?" She eyeballed the other two, taking particular note of Renee's state of dress. "Very interesting…" then she plastered on quite the unsettling smile and leaned against the counter, "So… who are _you_ two, to Naruto?" The brunette asked Dietrich and Renee as she looked between the two of them.

"Girlfriend," Dietrich and Renee answered at the same time. Renee even leaned against Naruto to emphasise it.

"So, the rumours are true…" Ayame muttered, blinking owlishly. She looked down towards Naruto and blushed. "Someone's been busy. How many?"

"Upwards of fifty, I think?" Naruto chuckled. "Everytime I do a headcount, at _least_ three more pop up. So, I've given up keeping track of the exact number."

"Uh-huh…" she looked incredibly thoughtful at that, and Naruto had a bad feeling something was going to happen. He was proven right when she whipped out a wooden spoon and drew a pained yelp from the blond when she whacked him over the head with it, "When did you become a womanizer?!"

"I will have you know that I treat them all very well," Naruto groaned, rubbing his head. "And a lot of them seduced me, not the other way around!"

"A lot of them, you say?" She was eying Renee and Dietrich with suspicion.

"To be fair, every last one of them are cute as all hell," Naruto said with a chuckled. "I couldn't help myself in some cases, and the rest of them came onto me… Not that I mind. Every last one of them is a wonderful girlfriend or wife and they're sharing me willingly."

"With your stamina, we don't exactly have a choice," Renee giggled. "If you ended up with just one, you'd probably kill her."

"And a lot of us stayed with you because you healed our stigmas. Not to mention you were hell bent on taking out the Organization for what they were doing," Dietrich added.

"You make it sound as if you stayed with him not out of love, but because of gratitude." Ayame deadpanned with narrowed eyes. "There was not a lot stopping you from leaving after that, was there?"

"At first, it _was_ out of gratitude," Renee admitted. "But, over time, I just… wanted to be with him. He's a better man than I'd ever have any hope of finding in someone else."

"We partially stayed with him out of necessity, at first," Dietrich stated. "If he wasn't there to protect us, we'd have been hunted down by the Organization. But, he treated us all so well and with so much respect that I simply couldn't help but fall for him."

"Same here," Renee pointed out with a nod. "And believe me, I tried. But, the glorious bastard was just too irresistible."

"You're people, too." Naruto said with a shrug, "If you're being treated as monsters or less than human, then you're just a self-making prophecy waiting to happen. It's a damn shame that not everyone sees that. Your lives would have been a whole lot easier otherwise."

Both women smiled brightly at that and so did Erica. Even Ayame couldn't help but feel something pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, at least you're all happy," the brunette said.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea~" Renee said with a dreamy smile. "He's the best guy I could have ever asked for."

"Really, now…?" The brunette eyeballed Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Do tell while I'm taking your order…"

"What can I say?" Renee said with a shrug, "He's a good man. He treats us like we're human. He _saved_ us. And he's taking good care of us, providing us with food, shelter and plenty of other stuff."

"Um… what is available?" Erica asked looking at Ayame with wide, innocent eyes that would melt the hearts of most people. Ayame being one of them.

The brunette had to physically restrain herself from squealing and hugging her half to death. "We serve an assortment of ramen," she explained. "We have the Naruto Special, which is our most popular dish."

Hearing his name, Erica, Dietrich and Renee all blinked before they slowly turned to look at the blond. Naruto blinked and looked at them back, then he shrugged. "Yeah, my name's a ramen dish. Jiraiya-Sensei named his character 'Naruto' in his very first book; and my dad named me after said character."

"Interesting," Dietrich muttered to herself. She made a mental note to check out that book, some time. "I'll try out the Naruto Special, then." Names alone didn't make food popular, so it had to be good.

"Same, here," Renee said.

"Me too," Erica chirped.

"And what about you?" Ayame asked, looking at Naruto with expectancy.

"I'm a clone, so I don't need to eat," he said, but then the blond smile and added, "but it's been far to long since I had your ramen. So I'll take the Naruto Special too." He'll give Ayame and Teuchi a massive tip afterwards, their ramen is just too good to _not_ give a tip. Not to mention they let him have free ramen on special occasions, and were some of the few people he could count on one hand that were genuinely kind to him. He needed to pay them back, somehow.

"I'll get right to it, then," Ayame said with a bright smile. "Please feel free to have a seat."

"We are." Naruto pointed out with a grin. "We're sitting on the stools in front of the counter." he teased.

Ayame giggled, thoroughly amused, and said, "You know what I mean, mister," After that she went back into the kitchen to whip up some Naruto Specials for them.

Naruto chuckled and the girls started chatting it up as they awaited their food. Dietrich hugged her man's arm, snuggling up to him while Renee and Erica shared what they'd been doing for the past few days.

"So this is the place you would always go to eat?" Dietrich asked, looking up at him from where she lay.

"Yep. Ichiraku's was my favourite place to eat when I use to live here. Outside of Iruka-Sensei, and Old-man Hokage, Ayame and Teuchi were the only ones who didn't look at me with disdain or treat me badly."

Dietrich frowned heavily at that. "That means only _four people_ genuinely showed how much they care for you." That was… worse than she initially thought. Four people outside of _thousands_ gave him the time of day. She instinctively cuddled up to him even more at that.

"At first," the blond chuckled, "Konohamaru was the fifth person who showed that amount of kindness… though, that was after I whacked him across the head for being an idiot." he chuckled once more, a fondness in his voice, "Turns out Konohamaru wanted everyone to see him for him, and not as the grandson of Old-Man Third; when he saw I treated him like he wanted, he looked up to me. Then, Kakashi-sensei - as tardy and lazy he was - became the next. Next was Hinata. Then Jiraiya-sensei was after that, then Neji followed. Grandma-Tsunade and Shizune-Nee chan. It gradually built up from there."

"Then you beat up Gaara and you became friends."

"Yeah… I tended to make a comical amount of friends by kicking their asses," Naruto chuckled. "Not quite sure how… That was how I got Ophelia to calm down, too: by kicking her ass."

"Then, you plowed her ass and made Nissa," Dietrich teased.

"I was her travelling companion for two weeks before that, actually." he corrected with an amused grin. "I done her almost a week after I did Riful, Galatea, Jean and Clare."

"Naruto…" said blond blinked and looked at Renee only to see her and Erica looking at him. The former with a dull look on her pretty face, while Erica had wide eyes. "There's a _child_ here."

"...Ah, right. Sorry." he sheepishly apologised to them.

"She's not that young," Teuchi chuckled, emerging from the kitchen with two bowls of ramen in hand, "I was saying _far_ raunchier things at her age."

"Not by your standards, I suppose" Renee relented, "but where we're from you're not considered an adult until you turn fifteen."

Teuchi shrugged. "Fair enough. Seeing as how we're from two different continents, there's bound to be some differences."

"Don't I know it," Naruto chuckled. "They're less advanced technology wise. They don't even have electricity there. It's a very cool place, though."

"So, just how many kids do you have?" Erica asked as the chef placed the two bowls of ramen on the counter. "I've met several in Morris, but I get the impression that they're not the only ones."

Naruto blew wind out of his mouth at that, "Just shy of 50 that I know of; back home, Cassandra is pregnant, so are Evannia, Clarice and Karui… I suspect that Moegi and Miria will be, soon. I still need to check on some of the women I've… been with on _this_ continent, before I can tell you for sure how many I have, though." He tried to use relatively friendly wording, but somehow knew she was well aware of what he meant.

"I see…" then Erica gave him an impish smile, "you got around, huh?"

The blond shrugged, "Admittedly," he said; there was no point in denying it. "I have a clan to rebuild, though it might have gotten _slightly_ out of hand…" honestly, he was trying to revive it with as few women as possible; but then things quickly got out of hand the more women he met - entirely human or otherwise. There were just _so_ goddamn many downright sexy women! "Not that I mind quite as much as I probably should..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Yamanaka compound, Yuugao sighed tiredly as she did her best to weave around the frenzied gold and white-haired denizens. Something had clearly just happened.

She was sent here to fetch the healers who lived here, though, and had already reported it to her teammates, so Yuugao ventured forth. There were currently three professional healers in the Yamanaka Clan: Inoko, Inohiko, and Inonon. The first was a kindly old lady, great aunt of Ino. The second was a man in his late forrties who served in the Third Great War, and the last was a child prodigy who just became a Chuunin at the age of thirteen. For some reason Kakashi wanted to prioritize Inonon for the job, despite having the least amount of experience by a significant margin. Though the seasoned Anbu berated herself for doing so, she had a suspicion that it had to do with that girl's nigh-unhealthy crush on Naruto. She'd fetch the other two if she could, though.

Alas, unbeknownst to Yuugao, a pair of divine beings had other plans…

* * *

"Surely, you jest," she muttered, five minutes later.

"I… kinda wish," the woman in front of her muttered irritably. She was a black-haired woman with a long, flaring ponytail, born to the Nara Clan. "It's such a drag, but I swear just five minutes ago, my husband fell off a ladder while fixing our roof. The doctor said he'll make a full recovery, but he'll be in no condition to travel for the next week." On the bright side, he _was_ guaran-fucking-teed to be there for their daughter's birthday...

That explained what the panic was about. At least he was okay... But now, she was a candidate down! At least Inoko was available, though; hopefully she wouldn't be off sick or something because that would _really_ suck. Of course, not ten minutes later when the ANBU went to collect the second candidate, she discovered that there _was_ in fact a case of something going around. As for her second candidate...

" _Oh, for fuck's sake..."_ Yuugao thought, not wanting to say that out loud in front of the poor five-year-old boy bawling his eyes out. Thank the Sage that she was still wearing her mask, otherwise they would have been able to see the twitching eye.

"It hit her like a train, last night," the boy's mother said, hugging him close. "A bad cold's been going around for about a week, now. The doctor said she'll make a full recovery, but my mother's in no condition to go anywhere."

Well, that's two down…

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," Yuugao said, bowing respectfully. Then she politely turned and walked away, before heaving out a sigh. Well… that left her with one inexperienced candidate, didn't it?

"Hi~!" Yuugao turned to see a girl standing in the hall, looking much younger than she was, though that had more to do with her height than anything.

She wasn't even four feet tall; the pigtails draped over her shoulders doing _nothing_ to help the young teen look her age. She wore her village plate around her neck like a scarf - making it clear that she was an adult by the village's standards, despite her young appearance. Beyond that, the girl was garbed in black and purple attire - a short skirt and halter top worn with a matching jacket and thigh-high boots. She had a cluster of freckles peppering her cheeks and going across the bridge of her nose, and wide, purple eyes.

"You looking for a healer?" she asked. "I couldn't help but notice you asking about Inoko-Baachan."

Being a professional soldier that she was, Yuugao didn't answer her immediately, but noted this kid seemed to fit the description she was given. "Unless you are Inonon, then I am not at liberty to say."

"Are Anbu always so evasive?" the girl asked quirking her eyebrow and tilting her head. "Yes, I'm Yamanaka Inonon. Pleased to meet you, Anbu-san."

Yuuago nodded and took her by the arm, "Your aid is requested by Lord Hokage. He shall inform you of the details." Before the girl could get a word out, she found herself in the Hokage's office with Kakashi himself sitting behind the desk, signing a sheet of paper that had just been handed to him.

Also there was Moegi in addition to Samui, Omoi and a Naruto clone - the strawberry blonde's teammates having been long-since dismissed.

"Yamanaka Inonon is here as requested, Lord Sixth," The ANBU announced, prompting Kakashi to stop what he was doing with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Cat. You may leave now."

"As you wish," she said, before flickering off.

As for Inonon, she was looking at Naruto with wide starstruck eyes. It was taking everything she had to not burst out squealing that her crush was in the room! Naruto himself saw this and smiled with amusement; then he looked to his old mentor and made a gesture with his head.

Blinking, the half-masked man looked at the young girl, blinked again and chuckled. "If you want to get it out, you have permission." he told her.

She didn't hesitate for a moment. Inonon immediately took a deep breath and squealed out in excitement that almost shook the foundation of the room. And due to the window of the office being open, everyone within a near-mile radius could hear her. Some poor academy teachers that were outside teaching their class jumped in surprise and looked up and around for the source of the noise - several having flashbacks of a female horde trying to chase after Sasuke, many a year ago.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage office, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"R-right," Inonon said looking sheepish upon _feeling_ the eyes on her. "Sorry, that was... terribly unprofessional. What can I do for you, Lord Hokage?"

"Think nothing of it," Kakashi said, giving the youth an eye-smile. "Naruto is looking for a healer to help some… guests of his, back on the continent he is currently living in. They're a special case, though: nine women in dire need of psychiatric help."

Inonon frowned sympathetically at that. "I'm going to need to see what I'm dealing with before I can say for certain that I'll be of much help." she informed the man, getting serious immediately. "It would not hurt to know what they are like, however." She looked at Naruto and asked, "can you tell me what their current state is like?"

"They're acting more like animals than humans," Naruto explained to her. "The best way I can explain is that they're acting more like really affectionate dogs. I managed to fix _most_ of it, but… they don't act like humans. It's best to show you, actually. Give me a sec."

With that, he was literally gone in a flash, before reappearing, thanks to the still active seal Kakashi still had in the room. The blond had a confused, naked, long-haired blonde blinking owlishly and crouched at his heels. Inonon frowned and approached her slowly, reaching out. When Gaki looked to at Naruto looking unsure, he smiled down at her and said, "It's okay, she's a friend."

She huffed at that, but nodded and allowed the girl to approach. She gave her a warning growl, much like a dog would, as a way to tell her to not try and do anything that came off as threatening. Inonon smiled sadly and gently said, "it's okay; I just want to check on you. It'll tickle a bit and feel weird, but everything will be fine."

Gaki growled, confusedly and looked up at Naruto expectantly, "She wants to see if she can help you and the others return to normal. She can be trusted." he told the Abyss Feeder. She blinked, inhaled and exhaled, and nodded acceptingly and gruffed at Inonon to approach. Said girl blinked and looked at Naruto for clarification, he just smiled and motioned for her to approach. So, she did.

Inonon channeled some chakra into her hand to perform a basic scan and soon after recoiled as if she had just been burnt. "Uh… h-holy shit…" she muttered, looking utterly appalled. "This… this poor woman is a hack job; what the hell happened to her?!"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of a way to explain without going too much into detail. Otherwise they would be here for hours. "To make a long story short: _she_ is a prototype weapon. The people who made her… more or less had tried to destroy her mind and remove all remnants of humanity. As you most likely saw they somewhat succeeded. I did my best to patch her and the others up, but I have my limits. Can you help?"

Inonon sighed heavily and said, "It'll take weeks… maybe even months. I'm half-tempted to offer my services for free; asking for payment to help someone who needs it this bad feels… dirty. I honestly want to hunt down whoever did this to her and strangle them."

"If it makes you feel any better, the person that was responsible for this hack job is dead… she and the others literally _ate_ him." Naruto told her, nonchalantly jerking a thumb at Gaki who gleefully licked her lips at that reminder.

"I hope it was painful, then…"

Gaki grunted happily at that.

"They ate him alive. That should tell you how painful it was." the blond said with a chuckle. "Anyway, if you are willing to take the job - and from the sounds of it you are - then you will be paid handsomely. The previous mission I had for some old friends was 20 million ryo."

Despite herself, the young teen couldn't help but hear a 'cha-ching' in the back of her head. "I… literally _couldn't_ bring myself to ask for that kind of money," she said with a shy chuckle. "But, I'll do my best."

"I'll give you 500 thousand if you succeed," Naruto said, smiling warmly at her. "I'll also be giving you 250 thousand as a down payment," when she opened her mouth to protest, he added, "and I'll be hearing nothing of it." Naruto chuckled again as Inonon closed her mouth with an audible click. "Consider it thanks for your enthusiasm. Besides, I'll be making back that amount of money in a month or two."

The young blonde's freckled cheeks were stained red, as she drew the _wrong_ conclusions from that. _"So he_ is _a sugar daddy... interesting~!"_

"I need to bring her back now. Tsunade still needs to do some check ups on her," Then Naruto put a hand on Gaki's shoulder and the two of them were gone in a flash. Then he reappeared in the room again a short moment later.

"So when are you leaving?" Kakashi asked.

"As soon as my companions are finished exploring and buying things for themselves. With four exceptions, this _is_ the first time they set foot in Konoha after all." The blond said with a chuckle. Then he looked down at Inonon and added, "If you want to go and prepare for your mission then you can go right on ahead. The castle had pretty much everything you'll need, though. We'll also be stopping at Kumo first, so you should have plenty of time."

Inonon nodded, smiling shyly, before giving him a bow. "Will that be all, then?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, having nothing to add. "You're dismissed. I'll send someone to fetch you when Naruto's ready to leave."

Inonon inclined her head with a polite smile and made her way out of the office. She had a mission to get ready for.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miria and Rosemary were being led to a shop by Luciela's shadow clone. It was the one the original ginger, plus Riful and Priscilla had gone to. It is also where they had gotten their choice of undergarments. It was a fairly large one, too… The women in question had never seen a clothing shop so big. "As you can imagine, they have _quite_ the selection to choose from~!" Luciela giggled. "I'm sure the two of you will find something to your liking."

"I see," Miria said, staring at the building. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," then Luciela leaned down and whispered into Miria's ear, "I also know about that 'rabbit clothing' you bought all those years ago. This shop has different viarients, and _oh so more~_ "

Miria felt a mischievous grin tugging at her lips. "Noted…"

"Enjoy, you two," With that out of the way Luciela's clone went and dispelled herself.

Now that Miria and Rosemary were left to their own vices, the two women exchanged glances - the mischievous grin was still on Miria's face as she said, "Let's go explore, shall we?"

The slayer of Hysteria blinked and then looked at the shop before them. With a sigh, Rosemary turned back to Miria and nodded. "Alright. Let's see what this shop has to offer."

Upon entering, both women found themselves… overwhelmed. Was this place _bigger_ on the inside? It certainly felt like that was the case. There were just so many different clothes to choose from! The ones they could see were rather modest… well, at least for this continent, but as they delved further and further into the complex, the two women saw a various assortment of clothes, ranging from modestly looking undergarments to skimpy ones that _barely_ covered their nipples and crotch. And there was even animal themed ones! Miria saw a type of underwear that had a midriff-baring top with a cat-shaped boob window, with knickers that had cat ears. It was so scandalous and exciting!

"...What kind of person wears something so… so… so scandalous!?" Rosemary muttered utterly shocked at what she was seeing. At least the clothes at the entrance were acceptable to wear; most had short sleeves, which wasn't all that bad, but they were shockingly short at the hem! Some look as if they would barely reach her shins!

"The kind who's trying to make a baby," Miria pointed out, giggling. "I have clothes that resembles a rabbit, Helen and Deneve have one that resembles a cat," she then looked at Rosemary with a lewd grin, "You should get one yourself, Naruto loves it when we dress up for him. He fucked Flora quite a few times when she was dressed as a maid," Rosemary's eyes became slightly wide at that. Well… colour her intrigued. But, for now, she's just going to get herself something decent to wear. Until something catches her fancy that is.

Miria, however, was already _all over_ the lingerie. She knew Naruto adored her wearing them, so getting some new ones would just set him off; she just knew it would! Already she had found a sheer babydoll, that was almost see through and thigh length. She will definitely come back for this. She giggled almost menacingly while continuing to browse the inventory. Among other things, there was also a little, frilly black corset that she found very interesting. Rosemary, meanwhile, couldn't help but eyeball a little red camisole. It was so skimpy, but Naruto would undoubtedly love it. She will come back for that one later; it's only fair that she gets something for herself after all, right? Naruto _did_ give her one thousand ryo to spend after all so it _was_ only fair! She was most certainly going to reward him later for all he'd done for her - one way or another…

The former Number 6 was humming a merry, little tune, now, as she kept looking around. Oh~! They even had shoes here! They were fairly nice looking ones too! She simply must see what their selection was like~! And so the former Number 1 made her way over to the shoe section of the shop and started browsing through the many different shoes, slippers, flip flops and many, many more. They had so many varieties to choose from, it was simply mind boggling! Why, oh why, was she not born here? She would have _loved_ to try some of these shoes out! And some even had high-heels! How does someone walk in those?! It was impractical! But she had to admit they were rather dashing.

"Oh, these look rather nice," Rosemary heard Miria say beside her, prompting the woman to turn and look at the sandy brunette. Miria was looking at a pair of Mary Janes, Cone Heels, and Loafers with such a bright smile on her face. "I might have to buy these for Hilda," she was eying a pair of dark grey Mary Janes and Loafers with interest. "They're around her size. What do you think, Rosemary?"

The woman in question hummed thoughtfully, "...I'd say those," she answered, pointing to the Loafers. "But that's my opinion,"

"Hmmm… those it is then," Miria declared with a bright smile; she took the pair of Loafers and smiled at her superior in thanks. Then she set off to find a nice pair of shoes for herself… she did have to pick out some new lingerie for her hubby after all and she wanted to have some shoes to match.

Miria giggled at the nice pair of heeled, strappy leather boots that would go quite well with the corset she found a few minutes back. She immediately recalled a character from one of Naruto's books. The sister from Icha Icha: Legacy wore something like that when the siblings celebrated their victory over an enemy clan. While the incest was not her thing, she _really_ liked that character and simply couldn't put the book down as a result. The sandy brunette had a soft spot for devious types like that.

"Maybe as a little birthday present…" Miria said to herself with an impish grin. His birthday wouldn't be coming up for a bit, but that didn't mean she couldn't plan ahead~!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Tenten's store.

"So how was it?" the clone that was with Little Teresa and Harja, asked Tenten with expectancy, as she emerged from her very own simulation for the very first time.

Tenten of course was absolutely giddy, "It freaking works! Oh by the sage, it actually _WORKS_!" the woman was practically jumping up and down on the balls of her feet like a child on a sugar high. "I can keep myself in shape, revisit old missions, _and_ test out new inventions! This is a dream come true!"

Naruto chuckled, "I'm glad you like it." he really was glad she liked it.

Then, Tenten calmed herself down and gave him an expectant look. "So, how much would that cost me again?" she asked.

"It's 5,000 ryo," Naruto answered, "it would normally be 25,000, but you got a discount if you remember."

"Ah, that's right!" Tenten groaned as she stretched her arms above her head before lowering them again, "I'll go get your payment now."

"Okay," And with that Tenten left the room to get the amount of dosh needed for the installation of that simulation. All that was left now was getting the other simulations installed - if Kakashi-sensei wanted them that is, and getting those Abyss Feeders some professional help. Because he was with Tenten, this clone had no idea that help has already been assigned to them.

He also needed to hire some shinobi for a long term mission on the continent as well. Mainly to give Priscilla some peace of mind, and to make sure the faction with those 'Dragon-kin' on the _other_ mainland wouldn't try something. Rubel would, hopefully, be a smart man and tell them the warriors of Testing Ground One has no interest in that war of theirs and if they _do_ try and wipe them out then they would have several thousand, super soldiers on _another continent_ with mountain sized demons to contend with.

He can hope, but he's not putting that much faith in the man. He should be a quarter of a way to the borders between Lautrec and Toulouse by now… then again the hour difference here and there is vastly different. It would be night time over there, by now wouldn't it? The clone frowned all of a sudden. For some reason he had a gut feeling that Miata was about to do something _pretty_ dumb while he was away. He hoped she wasn't going to try and use that simulation again without him being there. That's just a disaster waiting to happen if one didn't know what to do. He should _really_ teach someone else how to use it for when he's not around.

Now that he thought about it, didn't Samui, or Omoi mention there was a time difference between their continents? Where one would be day time - the Elemental Nations in this case - and the other would be night time? Naruto frowned at the mental image of the poor kid scampering off to the bailey in the dead of night. He'd better send a clone to check on her as soon as he can… with that thought in mind the clone made another clone who promptly disappeared in a flash. Unfortunately, by the time he did so, it was far too late…

* * *

When the clone got back to Morris, it was indeed night time. They were away at the Elemental Nations longer than he thought. But it wasn't the time to dwell on that. The first thing he saw was the simulation having been turned on; the second thing he saw, was seeing someone dissolving in the plant's stem, before their remains was sucked down to the roots. Then the barrier collapsed, revealing a furiously blushing, but terrified Miata garbed in her nightdress. She wasn't alone for that matter either, with her was some of the trainee's he had rescued from the Organization: Henriette, Millie, Minnie, Lytelle and Sylvia. Like Miata, they were blushing furiously, and unlike Miata, they were all garbed in their two piece bodysuits. Their swords, shields and spears were strewn about around them and the girls all looked dishevelled.

"Oh… Oh, dear…" Naruto scrambled on up to the poor girls, knowing full well that they went through something they shouldn't have. "Are you girls okay?"

Miata, Lytelle and Henriette in particular turned beet red from their collar bones to the roots of their hair at his presence. Her post-orgasmic state left his surrogate daughter particularly susceptible to his warmth on her skin as he cupped her cheek.

Thankfully, this was a clone. Were this not, his scent would have driven her mad with lust on the spot. So the original Naruto was damn lucky.

"Miata, are you alright?" he looked at the others, "Are you all alright? What happened in there? Did you put the safety measures on?"

"S-safety measures?" His poor surrogate daughter looked so confused at that.

"...Ah, shii-aaah, ah-heck," the blond coughed, changing the last word at the last minute. This was _really_ bad. "R-right…" he took a deep breath and brought her in for a comforting hug, "I'm not mad at you. At _any_ of you. Just… disappointed in myself. I should have made sure this didn't happen while I was out."

"Papa… that plant… did things to me…" She looked at him with painfully innocent eyes; _how_ she managed to retain such innocence from whatever happened in there was beyond him. "It put its vines in places I didn't know I had and now I feel… hot down there… L-like I need something to do that again."

Yeah, she _really_ didn't put on any safety measures. And from the looks of it the other five went through the same damn thing! Sylvia, Minnie and Millie were looking especially hungry, to make matters even more awkward. Naruto took a deep breath, and gave his surrogate daughter a really serious look, "Miata, you _cannot_ let Mama know anything about this."

"W-why…?"

"Because she'll kill me." Clarice wouldn't be _that_ angry at her… it'll be at him for not putting on any safety measures to keep occurrences like this from happening. He's pretty sure Tsunade would do the same thing!

Hearing that, she hugged him like her life depended on it, "But… but you didn't do anything, Papa! You didn't do anything bad!" She blushed harder when Naruto hugged her back.

"She'll be mad at me for failing to make sure something like this _didn't_ happen," he explained. "Just… promise me that no one hears of this. That goes for the rest of you, too."

"You have nothing to worry about," Henriette muttered. "I'd legitimately _die_ before admitting what happened to me in there." The clone has a _pretty_ good feeling what happened to them in there. Seeing as he watched several teams take the _easy_ difficulty and lost.

"I want to eat that flower back," Sylvia muttered spitefully.

"Before we get you all to bed, I have one question: what difficulty did you take?"

"M-medium…" Miata muttered.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay, so you went up against three of them then. Is there anything else I should know?"

"We were naked. That was my fault. I did not know what to do when I tried turning it on." Miata admitted. "Don't be mad at me Papa…"

Naruto chuckled warmly, rubbing her back. "I'm not, I'm not… I promise. C'mon," he slipped a hand under her butt and pulled her up and off the floor, causing Miata to instinctively wrap her legs around his waist as best she can. "Let's get you all to bed. I think you all had enough for one night, don't you?"

"Indeed…" Lytelle muttered.

"I want you to come to bed with me, Papa…" Miata added, her cheeks still bright red. "I… don't think I'll be able to sleep, tonight."

"Alright," he didn't see the harm in that. She was still an innocent little girl, mental wise. So there is little chance she's going to do something… questionable. Unfortunately, this assumption would result in fanning the sparks that sim had ignited within her…

* * *

Meanwhile, oblivious to Miata's plight, the original laid Priscilla on the bed and gave her a peck on the forehead, before throwing the blanket over her and Luciela. Both women were out cold after the vigorous pussy-pounding he'd given them. In his 13-year-old appearance no less! Yeah, they were definitely going to have some kids on the way at this rate Priscilla, especially… Now back in his true form, the young blond couldn't help but feel something stir in his boxers at the sound of Riful's giggle. He blinked. He turned. And he blinked again, this time with his prick awakening once more, nearly poking right out of his boxers. Riful of the West, the self proclaimed Empress of the West, the Abyssal One of the West, was no longer in her loli form; now, she was in the form that was of her late teens. And she wore a nightgown that was both form fitting and revealing at the same time, reaching down to the floor and split just above the groin to reveal her matching, sheer lace panties. The gown was held up with spaghetti straps and had a deep v-neck, revealing a generous amount of couldn't help but oogle her. She was downright _gorgeous_! And from the mischievous smirk on her face, the Abyssal One knew it too.

"Well… aren't you just ravishing to look at." he complimented her with an approving grin. "That nightgown looks good on you." The blond wondered how she got her hands on it… did Luciela buy it for her, or, did she just make herself look older. It was a mystery to him; albeit an easy one to solve.

"Why thank you, lover-boy~" Riful purred, the corner of her lips curving up into a half-a-smirk. Then she walked over, her wide hips swaying from wide to side, and lightly held him by the shoulder. Naruto allowed the Abyssal One to guide him elsewhere, and then she put her hand on his chest and lightly shoved him down on the couch behind him.

"Well, well," Riful giggled, seeing the boner threatening to bust out of his boxers and licking her lips. "That looks rather… tasty~" Suddenly, after seeing him in this state gave the brunette an idea, "Oh, Naruto~ I have an… interesting role play we can do."

"Fire away," Naruto urged. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," she gave him a mischievous giggle and ran a finger along his arm, "I am a 'tyrannical empress' and you are a commoner who led an uprising against me." her finger traced his collarbone as her grin grew wider and wider, "Your revolt had failed and you were brought before me… and I decided to break you using sex." she cooed and caressed the side of his face like a graceful lover, " _You_ have to try and break me through sexual intercourse too~!"

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy making the Empress of the West my Bitch, rest assured," he growled sexily. "I _will_ break you~!"

Riful chuckled, and it wasn't the kind that he was use to. It was one that was filled with cruelty and arrogance. "You should get in the act, _peasant_." she growled, before backhanding him across the face. She loved the guy and it was the reason why the Abyssal One didn't make it anymore than a love tap. "You are in the presence of your empress!"

"Ack!" Naruto let out a hiss. It didn't _hurt_ per say, but it was unexpected. She really got into her role, huh? Taking a deep breath, the blond quickly got into the act of a defeated rebellion leader and growled defiantly at her. "You'll _never_ break me, you Tyrant!"

"Oh, ho, ho~! What hope could you possibly have against me?" Riful gave him a legitimately imposing grin. Her man was impressed to be quite honest. "Your rebellion is defeated, your allies routed, and everyone that survived is now in my personal oubliette, where they will rot away - never to be heard from again. So tell me, what hope could you possibly have against me, hmmm?"

Chuckling he gave her a cocky smirk, "The tyrant _always_ gets what's coming to them in the end. You, are no different. You harlot!"

Riful's grin widened and she gave him a look that sent shivers up the blond's spine. Then, she threw Naruto down on the couch and straddled him. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy breaking you~!" She cooed. "I am in desperate need of some good, big-dicked breeding stock and my children will benefit greatly from inheriting your tenacity~!"

"Wha-what…?" Naruto asked, looking legitably stunned as he looked up at her with wide eyes. "Breeding stock? What do you mean by that?!"

Riful's grin became downright menacing and she leaned down until their noses were almost touching, "Exactly. As. It sounds like." she purred almost seductively, and the Empress roughly ground her cunny against his erection to show what she meant. "I'm going to _fuck_ you; to force you to spill your seed inside me over and over and over until your will is broken and make _you_ my breeder."

Naruto had no idea how to feel with that. Shock? Revulsion? Arousal? Yes, now that he thought about it, it was the latter the blond had felt. The tyrannical Empress _is_ gorgeous… and that nightdress she wore- wait…

The blond blinked and looked her over before he came to one simple conclusion, "...you're a slut aren't you!"

Riful gave him another backhand and giggled menacingly. "A slut, you ask? How crude~!" She gave him a legitimately terrifying grin as said, "If I was a slut, I would have much lower standards. You're the only one worthy of touching my body in such ways~!"

He grunt in discomfort from the backhand, and smirked up at her. "You're going to _fuck_ a commoner. I think that's a pretty low standard." he pointed out. Then he took her by the hips and started grinding his now hardened erection against her crotch. "You _are_ beautiful though, I'll give you that."

Riful giggled and reciprocated the motions, making sure she was nice and wet and he was just as hard. Naruto thought to himself, she said he was the only one worthy of touching her body in such ways… he'll put that claim to the test. He reached down and gave her ass a harsh swat and waited for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long. Riful cooed lustfully. "Someone's getting frisky~!" She lied down upon his chest, grinding her chest against his while nibbling at the crook of his neck - leaving a nice, fat hickey.

Naruto groaned lustfully himself, "You must be a size slut, your _highness_ " he mockingly growled into her ear, before giving her ass another harsh swat. Then he palmed her assflesh and started kneading it to his heart's content.

"That's certainly a factor," Riful giggled. "You do have a _wonderfully_ big dick, after all. All my previous lovers pale in comparison. But, that's not the _only_ factor. You are going to be my _big dicked_ stud, whose only purpose in life is to give me lots and _lots_ of strong, healthy, tenacious babies worthy of inheriting my throne~!" Naruto groaned, feeling his throbbing dick popping out of his boxers and rubbing against Riful's moist panties. He wasn't going to give in to her. Not like this! He grabbed her hips and forced her to stop moving. Surprised Riful leaned up and glared down at him. "How _dare_ you stop me!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me, you strumpet?" Naruto gave the brunette another harsh slap on the butt, and another, and another, and another. The Empress let out a yelp with each slap. "Think again! The one who's going to be broken here is you!"

Riful growled both angrily and hungrily as she gave him another backhand drawing an uncomfortable grunt from him. "You don't seem to understand, commoner, you're _my_ bitch, not the other way around."

"Oh really?" he shot back, his cocky smirk never changing as the blond glared up at her with defiance, "You're the one who was grinding against me like a bitch in heat. You're also a size slut, and what's more: you're a _woman_." Riful let out a startled yelp when she was pushed up, with Naruto following after her, "You're destined to fall to a man's _cock_." The brunette clung onto him in surprise as he lifted them up and off the couch so that he could stand, holding her up with his arms. "You're _my_ bitch, now~!"

RIful shuddered longingly at the tone in his voice. Then, before she even realized that they had moved, the brunette found her back pressed against a nearby wall.

"I may have been defeated in battle on the battlefield, but I will defeat you in the bedroom, your highness~!"

Riful giggled as her voice took on a metallic tinge. "Yes,... yes, you're definitely going to make a _fine_ breeder~!" Her eyes changed from brown to a glowing pink as her hair apparently came to life, wrapping around Naruto's arms. "Now, Bow to Empress Riful of the West, your demonic overlady~!"

"Give me a reason to," Naruto challenged. He then yelped in surprise as Riful ripped him off of her and plopped the blond back down on the couch.

Cackling maniacally, Riful sauntered on up to the pinned blond and kneeled down in front of him. "Time to make sure you're ready for a good fuck~!" Several ribbons wrapped around Naruto's legs and forced them open. For good measure, she yanked off his boxers to make sure nothing would get in the way of her objective. Then, she went down onto her man and licked his dick from base to tip then back again. Naruto shuddered at the sensation, at his wife's hot breath upon his dick. It felt so _damn_ good! "You have _such_ a huge, fucking cock~ it's so… _divine_." she breathed out huskily. Her voice was full of awe and lust, the fuckstick was a pillar of flesh from where she knelt!

"I said to give me a reason to bow to you, I'm not seeing it ' _your highness'_ ," Naruto mocked with a dismissive scoff.

"Oh, that will come in time~!" Riful giggled impishly. Then, she made her man go cross-eyed by swiftly and suddenly taking his dick into her mouth and down her throat in one fluid motion. Naruto gurgled as she then started to move, bobbing her entire body by using her biceps and thighs - essentially fucking him with her throat. Naruto simply couldn't help but move his hips with her. He would have held her head and took control right then and there, but her ribbons were still wrapped around his arms and keeping them from moving.

"You're…" he gurgled, "...you're sta-starting to… to convince me, your highness!" Naruto clenched his eyes shut and groaned strainfully while trying to ignore the pleasure shooting up his spine. "But… not… not good enough!"

Riful giggled before taking a breath through her nose and suddenly doubled her pace in response, not even missing a beat. She clearly intended to make him blow his load and was utterly merciless to that end. The blond held on for as long as he could, but the brunette down on her knees in front of him was rapidly bringing the chains of resistance close to unravelling; his thighs were trembling from the pleasure his breathing was laboured and his prick was beginning to throb maddeningly. Riful didn't give him an inch, redoubling her pace when she felt him twitch. Naruto's eyes rolled back and he groaned, his balls aching for release. Then he bucked his hips and several large, spurts of his gooey seed burst on out from his piss slit. The brunette slammed her face into his groin and swallowed every single _drop_ she could get from his nutsack. Naruto went limp; though he was still conscious and rock hard that took a surprisingly big chunk out of him. He was legitimately impressed by how effectively the Abyssal One of the West was able to manhandle him. Granted, she was the first of his lovers and thus knew his weaknesses damn well, by now, but still…

"S-Still… have… haven't… urk… convinced me," he heaved out defiantly.

Riful giggled as she withdrew. The teenage Abyssal kept eye contact with him as she pulled back, lips clamped tight around his shaft as she sucked like a vacuum. Her tongue lashed and swirled around his bulbous head, sending shivers up his spine. Even more, the powerful Awakened One was moaning a sultry moan around his cock like a slut; she even gave him the bedroom eyes and she focused all of her remaining attention on the bulbous head. Naruto groaned, his balls contracting once more.

"You are… beginning to convince me, Empress," the blond shuddered lustfully, and he leaned his head against the headrest, "Make me your Emperor, and I will gladly do as you wish…" he paused and looked at her with a partial smirk, "...and then some." he added after a moment.

Riful giggled at that. "Royalty _cannot_ marry commoners." she told him, before letting out a rather exasperated sigh of disappointment, "Oh, if only you were a noble…" The brunette withdrew her hair, allowing Naruto to move again before she stood up and leaned down, pressing her palm against the backrest beside his head, with a seductive smirk. "I _can_ make you my consort, however." she told him as an ultimatum.

Naruto groaned, denied his release. He needed it so badly! And seeing as he was no longer bound by the Demon Empress, the blond surprised the Abyssal One by reaching through the gap of her nightgown at the front, grabbing her knickers and yanking them down her legs. Then, he grabbed her by the thighs before she could react and threw her down on the couch, then he got between her legs, and _slammed_ his dick inside her snatch all the way to the hilt. Riful's eyes were as wide as saucers when she felt her cunt getting stretched out by his mammoth cock. Her thighs twitched and bucked instinctively in reflex as she tried to get him to start moving.

Naruto let out a low groan, and chuckled in such a way it sent tingles through the Abyssal Ones cunt. "That depends on how well you treat me, your _highness_." he mockingly whispered into her ear. The guttural moan she gave him made Naruto want to just _plow_ her… so he did. He knew one of her weaknesses: she liked to be treated as a sex toy. The sound of flesh slapping flesh and her squelching cunny filled the room as the blond fucked Riful like his life depended on it. Her eyes, which were no longer glowing pink, had rolled to the back of her skull; her tongue lolled from her mouth, and the brunette was mewling like a mind-broken slut as his thick bitch-beater pummeled the entrance to her womb with each descent.

Naruto scooped the brunette up and hugged her close, suddenly doubling his pace as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"What was it you said earlier?" He mockingly asked her in faux wonderment, "Oh yeah, that I was _your bitch_ ," Riful gurgled pathetically as she was quickly being reduced to a pathetic mess of flesh and limbs. He couldn't help but mockingly laugh into her ear as he slowly sped up his pace even more, easing his way from going double to tripling his pace. He chuckled again when he felt her inner walls clamp down as she wailed in sexual release. How the mighty had fallen. He grinned a little at his earlier words; she may have indeed, defeated him on the battlefield, but he was beginning to defeat her in the bedroom. He just had to go a little further…

Plowing right on through her orgasm, Naruto bared down upon Riful and started nibbling at her neck. No less than three fat hickeys were left in his wake, marking her as his, before she even had a chance to recover and then a second orgasm hit her right after the first. Her entire body shuddered, drool dripped from her tongue, and the brunette let out broken, lewd moans as her cunny fluttered around his mighty bitch breaker as her walls tried squeezing his cum right out of his balls like paste from a tube. And it worked. With a strangled roar, Naruto buried himself into the fucked-silly Demon Empress and bucked his hips, as spurt after massive spurt, seeped out of his pisslit to painted her womb white.

RIful's legs tightened their grip as she shuddered, the sensation of his wet heat flooding her sending shivers up the brunette's spine.

"Besht, sex evar…" she gurgled with a delirious grin.

"Oh, how the mighty has fallen." He grinned; then Naruto broke character and brought his wife into a hug, and started kissing her lovingly on the necks. "I _really_ enjoyed that."

Riful blushed and giggled. "I'm glad," she whispered into his ear with a loving grin. Then she snuggled close to him and just basked in the afterglow of their roleplay.

* * *

At the same time

"Interesting," Kakashi said. "You have quite the invention here, Naruto."

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei," said blond replied with a smile.

With the healer picked out, the Sixth Hokage decided to see what this simulation seal was capable of and he was nothing short of awestruck. Of course, being the glorious bastard he was, Kakashi kept his level of awe under wraps, so he sounded impressed.

"What else can it do?" The white haired man asked, giving his old student a glance from the corner of his eye.

"Well, if you were to push your hand against the barrier like this," the clone proceeded to do just that and before Kakashi's eyes, an ink-like fluid slithered on up and around the domb in a matter of seconds and concealed everything on the other side, "And think of a place you want the simulation to take place," Then it sunk back into the ground several seconds later and Kakashi found himself looking at a replica of the battlefield he and Obito had fought Madara during the Fourth Shinobi World War. "it replicates it," said Naruto and he withdrew his hand from the barrier and looked at Kakashi with a look of expectancy. "It can replicate fictional places and people too."

"It can even replicate… our friends? People who died?"

The clone nodded with affirmation. "Yeah. I had a simulation in my new home that had a team going up against a puppet that had an unlimited power supply. They didn't have to win, they just had to hold out long enough for my dad and myself to get there."

Kakashi was staring at the simulation with more intensity now. While he had come to terms that Obito was dead now, he... wanted to see him again. To stand right next to his friend. Even if he was just a replication. A fake. This simulation Minato's son had devised and made had so much potential… training wise, _and_ academy wise. For shinobi teams, this could be a good way for them to get experience what real missions are like without having any negative drawbacks… except for mental scarring, of course. And for the academy students, they can use this to exercise, training to use techniques, or do teamwork based exercises.

This could be _the_ thing that replaces the Chunin Exams!

The clone of his former student arched a brow at the deep in thought look on his face. "...Kakashi-sensei, what are you thinking?"

"Just some things," the masked man answered with a whimsical sigh. "This can be used for so many things, Naruto. Training. Teamwork exercises. Experience."

"I know. I made it for that exact purpose." The blond grinned. "So what do you think? Does it have your stamp of approval?"

"That and more." Kakashi said with a dramatic thumbs up. "You father and Jiraiya would be so proud!" he said, pulling his former student into a dramatic one-armed hug.

Naruto chuckled, legitimately flattered. He returned the hug nevertheless.

Then Kakashi let Naruto go with a laugh and asked, "So, how many of them do you have again?"

"Just over two dozen." Naruto took out a scroll and as he unfurled it, Kakashi noticed it was a sealing tag; so the other scrolls that has his former student's invention on them are contained with it? Naruto's next set of words had confirmed the Hokage's thoughts, "They're all sealed in this scroll."

Kakashi took the scroll when it was handed to him. "Thank you, Naruto, for giving Konoha another chance. I mean it."

Naruto waved him off, "Don't worry about it. I… have a feeling you would give me another chance, too." at least he _hoped_ Kakashi-sensei would give him another chance. He would completely understand if that was not the case. As the Hokage it is his duty as a leader to put the needs of the many, in front of the needs of the few.

For Kakashi his answer was a no-brainer. He didn't _need_ to think of an answer it that one. "I would. Granted, I am the Hokage, and I have to put the needs of the many before the needs of the few; but, I would give you another chance."

"Hearing that… means a lot to me, Kakashi-sensei."

The man gave him his trademarked eye-smile and patted the blond on the shoulder. Pocketing the scroll, Naruto went over and deactivated the simulation; then the blond went back to Kakashi's side and they left the training grounds and headed back to the Hidden Village.

"Would it not get washed away? Or get lost in the ravages of time?"

"The seal is self-repairing. So no. That won't be a factor."

"I see. So what happens now?"

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, "Well, the youma on the other continent still have to be taken care of. Priscilla wants some teams of shinobi on the other continent to act as a buffer force, in case the Organization comes back. Oh, and I'm planning to bring my family to Uzushiogakure no Sato once the Hidden Village is rebuilt."

"That's rather ambitious. Are you going to need some help refurbishing it?"

"Nah. Kage Bunshin."

Kakashi chuckled at the very short answer. Only Naruto would use Kage Bunshin to solve a problem that would take years to deal with.

"I wish you luck on that then."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to need it."

With that Kakashi and the Naruto clone made their way back into Konoha's walls and just, wandered around for a bit. To pass the time, mostly. Kakashi knew Naruto's companions are either wandering around, in his apartment, or shopping. Killing some time by wandering about for a little while would be killing two birds with one stone, in Kakashi's honest opinion.

"So… just how did you and Karui of all people get together?" Kakashi couldn't help but wonder. Last time that fiery redhead came to Konoha, she nearly got her hotheaded ass tossed into prison after beating the shit out of their local savior.

"Would you believe me if I told you she's had a crush on me ever since the end of the war?" The blond asked with a sheepish look, "Things happened when we were going to Kumo to get help the first time around, one thing led to another, she got knocked up, and the rest is history."

"Life is weird like that..." Kakashi chuckled. "I hear the Tsuchikage had the hots for you, too."

"Still have yet to see her and verify, but yeah... Temari told me about that, a while back." Naruto couldn't help but feet the amused grin tugging at his lips. "It was very interesting, if nothing else, though I have to wonder how she'd react to my… unusually-large family."

"I hear she's caught wind of it and is pestering the Raikage for details," Kakashi replied. "Not sure what her opinions are, though."

"Noted…" The blond didn't know how to feel about that. Well, Kumo _was_ their next stop, so he may as well kill two birds with one stone. He isn't planning on getting her involved with the revival of the Uzumaki Clan. He has too many women for that already, not to mention Kurotsuchi is the Tsuchikage. Unless she was to give up the hat - and the last time he saw her she was so damn persistent on taking that hat from Onoki - and manages to get the approval of his other women, then she is fat out of luck. He wasn't planning on getting Moegi involved with the clan either, but Miria for some reason got her roped into it.

"Why don't you bring Team Samui back to Kumo now?" Kakashi suggested.

"Hmm?"

"You gave Ay the same teleportation seal you had given to Gaara to pass on to me, right?"

Naruto thought on it for a moment. "Yeah. I did. Before Tsunade came along, we would get shipments of missing-nin and other people that were on death row to give to my 'complicated' ones from Kumo." Naruto shrugged. "Karui's feeling homesick, so I wanted to bring her with. That said, we'll be heading out once everyone's ready. The Boss will most likely send a clone to bring everyone else home, while he goes with Team Samui. It's night time back home so I won't be surprised if they're tired by the time we see them again."

Speaking of Team Samui, Omoi and the blonde in question were bored looking. Though Omoi had several lollipops on hand now, and was sucking away at one like he was an addict that missed his fix. The look of exasperation on Samui's face was amusing. Chuckling Naruto and Kakashi both made their way over to them. "Everything okay with you two?" the former asked them.

"It is," Samui drolled, visibly doing her damnedest to stifle a yawn. "I just need something to do if I don't want to fall asleep. Your wives aren't the only ones with a different sleep cycle, after all."

"Fair enough," Naruto chuckled. "I'm planning on bringing you back to Kumo next. Your mission is done now that the Organization is finished… Karui might be able to stay behind, considering she's married to me."

"By the laws of Kumo, it's her choice," Samui stated.

"She's actually thinking about retiring and staying with you to help revive the Uzumaki Clan," Omoi added. "Even if she doesn't, though, she'll undoubtedly be sticking around. Marriages abroad are rare, but in the event that she's hitched to someone from an allied country or village, all ninja of Kumo are allowed by law to take up residence there. Morris would qualify as an 'allied village' by legal definition… at least by our standards."

"Huh… that's good to know. You learn something new every day." Naruto said as a smile slowly grew on his lips. Then he let out a yawn, and groaned, stretching his arms. Then he closed his eyes and briefly went into Sage Mode in order to find out where everyone else was. Harja and Little Teresa were at a toy store near Tenten's shop, undoubtedly getting some Bijuu plushies. They never _did_ get a plushie of 'Uncle Kaku and Auntie Tabi' the last time he was there… maybe they have some of them in stock, now. Miria and Rosemary were on their way to the apartment while Luciela, Riful and Priscilla were with the Boss and Karui. Finally, Dietrich, Renee, and Erica were at Ichiraku's, trying out the food that Naruto had grown up on.

"Looks like Dietrich, Renee and Erica are at Ichiraku's with a clone. Harja and Little Teresa are at a toy store, and Miria and Rosemary are heading to my old apartment where the rest of the group is. Including the Boss." the blond informed them as he went out of Sage Mode.

"I see. So what are you going to do now?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto responded by making a single Kage Bunshin, who promptly dispelled moments later, giving _his_ memories to the other clones, plus the Original Naruto.

"That," the blond answered with a shrug and a nonchalant smile. "They'll know it's time to leave soon."

"You and your clones," Kakashi chuckled. "So, should I fetch Moegi and Inonon for you?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure,"

Giving another eye-smile, Kakashi made a Kage Bunshin of his own who went off to fetch Moegi and Inonon. "I saw you briefly almost two weeks ago. And before that I hadn't seen for you almost a decade. Is it a crime that I want to spent some time with my wayward student?" he explained to Naruto after seeing the look on his face.

"Ah. Alright, then. That makes sense," The blond in question chuckled. "Well, let's make our way back to the Hokage tower and chat along the way."

"Sounds like a plan," Kakashi replied with an eye-smile.

* * *

Some time later, Erica turned beet red at the sight before her. Upon entering the apartment, she noticed that Karui, Miria, Rosemary, Riful, Priscilla, and Luciela were all now on the sofa or the bed, snoozing away happily and clearly naked under the blankets if the stacks of neatly folded clothes were anything to go by. Further tipping her off was the smell of sex in the air.

"Someone's been busy," Dietrich giggled.

"You'll get your turn once we have ourselves some private time," Naruto chuckled. He turned to Renee and drew a blush from her by adding "you, too~!"

The way he said that made her loins twitch… as well as someone else's.

"So, what's the plan from here?" Dietrich decided now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Waiting for my kids to rejoin," Naruto replied. "Once that's outta the way, we're heading to Kumo and I'm sending a clone to Morris with Moegi and the healer Kakashi found to help out with the Feeders, so they can get themselves settled in."

"They're on their way, right now, actually," Renee pointed out. As a former Eye, it wasn't hard to pinpoint the only yoki signatures in the village that weren't right here in front of them.

"Good to know," Naruto said with a smile. "Thanks."

Renee giggled at that and soon after, the four of them felt their attention being brought to Karui as she got up with a groan and a yawn. Erica blushed at the sight of her blanked flopping down, revealing the dark-skinned woman's chest to the world.

The redhead only saw a mass of colours, at first her vision still blurry as she rubbed her eyes and mumbled. "Ugh… fuck… how long was I out for?"

Naruto looked at the clock and said, "a good three hours or so."

Karui grunted in mild annoyance. It was good fuck, but damn it took a lot out of her… She yawned. "Guess I should start getting ready, then?"

"No rush, but yeah," Naruto said with a smile. "You need anything?"

"Ramen." Karui yawned again. "For some reason, getting knocked up with your brats always seems to make me crave it."

"I'll get to it, then," Naruto chirped.

It didn't take long for the other women to stir, roused by both Karui moving about and the sounds of Naruto cooking. Soon after, most of them were dressed while Karui chowed down on a cup of noodles, there was a knock on the door. Harja and Little Teresa were done exploring and their daddy couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his daughters hugging little Shukaku plushies to their chests. It was just so cute…

"Have fun, dear?" Riful asked, approaching Harja with a bright smile.

Harja mirrored the expression with a giggle. "Indeed, I did," she said. "Daddy and Teresa were such wonderful company~!"

"That's good," the elder brunette said, giving her daughter a hug. Then, she leaned in and whispered into Harja's ear, "be sure to let me know if you get any cravings." By now, she could literally smell that her daughter was pregnant and knew damn well whom the father was. Harja blushed and giggled, giving her mother a subtle nod.

"So, what are _you_ scheming?" Miria asked half-teasingly. Six years and change of being a sister wife to Riful of the West told her something was up, though she didn't know what.

"Oh, the usual," said loli giggled, feeling a little mischievous. "World conquest and the subjugation of everything that breathes; nothing for you to worry your pretty head about~!"

"Oh, behave, you," Naruto teased, rolling his eyes in knowing amusement.

"No promises~!" Riful sang.

All who were familiar with the Abyssal loli's antics shared a good chuckle at that. If only they knew…

After getting his chuckling under control Naruto turned to address the some of the few women who were still naked, "Anyway, the rest of you girls should get yourselves dressed. We'll be heading out, again and soon."

"Give me a moment," Karui said after swallowing a mouthful of noodles. "I'm still eating."

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat first." Miria added, with Rosemary voicing her agreement; the latter was looking at the cup noodles with intrigue - the aroma was simply… alluring. For a reason that is unknown to her, the smell made her mouth water.

Chuckling Naruto went and started making two new cups of noodles for them to eat. He knew Erica, Renee and Dietrich had gotten noodles themselves thanks to the memory of the clone that was with them.

"What about you? Do you want some ramen to eat?" Naruto asked, looking to Riful, Priscilla and Luciela.

"I'll pass, but thanks," Riful said politely. She envied the other women for not needing to eat innards. She _can_ eat other food, but, they taste horrible for her… well, they taste _less_ horrible now, ever since she got together with her man, but still.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what it tastes like," Luciela said, looking dreadfully curious.

Priscilla, however, didn't share the sentiment of her red-haired sister wife. "No, thanks, honey," she said with a smile.

"Alright," Naruto replied with a chuckle, "I do know you all have problems eating things _other_ than innards. So I'm not offended."

Everyone perked up when they heard someone scream their heads off in the distance, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Everyone blinked owlishly, and the girls all slowly looked to Naruto questioningly. He was bewildered, but, at the same time he looked as if he was trying to hold back from laughing.

"Well… that happened." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"...What?" Erica gave him an odd look.

"Let's just say… people thought I was a… bit of an addict for ramen." he shrugged helplessly at the surprised and bewildered looks on their faces, "It got blown _way_ out of proportion, but every time someone would badmouth the stuff, I would defend it with a passion."

"So… people thought you were addicted?" Miria asked.

"Yeah." the blond replied with a chuckle, "And I could see why they would think that way." he went and pulled off the covering on top of the cup noodles and poured in the boiling water, "I mean, I would eat the stuff as much as possible."

"Noted," Miria giggled.

"Do the two of you want some to eat?" He asked Harja and Little Teresa; they're the only ones in the whole group that didn't get anything to eat yet.

"Okay." the latter said with a small smile.

"I won't mind trying it out," Harja answered with a nod.

While Naruto was busy fixing them up something to eat, the rest of the women all got themselves dressed. Five minutes, and some flavour adding later, Naruto handed Miria, Rosemary, Luciela and his daughters their cups of ramen. Luciela perked up at the taste, noting that it wasn't too bad. While not something she'd care for too often, it was fairly serviceable. The others, were ravenously digging in - his daughters, especially, much to Naruto's amusement.

"Hmm, not too bad." Luciela said with admittance after swallowing her first bite. "I'm surprised - I thought it would taste…"

"Disgusting?" Naruto offered with an amused grin.

"...yes?"

Chuckling Naruto gave his wife a peck on the cheek, "Remember, I'm not offended. I know your diet. I'm actually surprised you like it." he saw the way her expression perked up, when taking the first bite. She actually liked it.

She gave him a sheepish smile and went back to eating. The food wasn't bland; it had flavouring to it. It kind of tasted like… chicken. She giggled at the thought.

Soon enough everyone was dressed, happy, and ready to go. So, they grabbed their bags - filled with the stuff they had bought - and ventured off to the Hokage tower, taking the scenic route. They wanted to see as much as possible before leaving. Initially, Naruto _was_ planning on just taking Team Samui back to Kumo, while having a second clone take the rest back to Morris. But he made some last minute changes… with Kurotsuchi _possibly_ being in Kumo, he decided having _some_ of his girls being with him would _hopefully_ stop him from getting into her pants. Or stop her from trying to do the same thing, if she really did have a crush on him. Naruto _swore_ he heard Teresa and Clare giggling in the back of his head at the thought… He was swiftly distracted by his daughters' childlike wonder, before he could dwell upon that - Harja and Little Teresa's expressions proving too damn cute for him. Naruto chuckled, pulling them into his arms.

"I still can't help but be amazed by those statues," Harja admitted. They were just so big and detailed… "It's like they're looking down at us… How long did they take to carve into the mountain?"

"It doesn't take too long, actually." Harja's father answered. "It takes around 12 months, I think, because they're carved by hand."

"So… what happens when you run out of mountain?" Riful couldn't help but be curious.

"I have no damn clue, to be perfectly honest," Naruto chuckled. "They make more mountain? We _can_ manipulate the Earth after all." Naruto shrugged. "Mind you, it would a few people to pull that off properly, but that's the first idea that comes to mind."

Riful nodded thoughtfully at that. She can manipulate the Earth too, thanks to her man training her with some help. All good things have to come to an end though, because the group of eleven found themselves back at the Hokage Tower and in Kakashi's office with Inonon and Moegi there waiting for them, along with Samui and Omoi.

"Welcome back," Kakashi greeted. "I hope you all enjoyed the visit?"

"Indeed, we did," Harja chirped, her mother and half-sister both giggling and nodding in agreement. The others looked like they shared the sentiment.

"That's good to know," Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"So I take it we're going to my new home, then?" Moegi chirped.

"I'll be sending a clone back so you and Inonon can get settled in," Naruto explained. "I still need to take Team Samui back to Kumo, so I'll be stopping there for a bit and bring anyone who wants to come with."

Predictably, his daughters perked up at that - their eyes shining with wonder at the notion of visiting yet another village. Their father and Riful shared a hearty chuckle at that.

I'll be going with, then," Miria said, jokingly adding, "someone's got to keep you out of trouble, mister~!"

"I'll be going with, too," Riful chirped.

"I'm actually getting a bit tired," Rosemary admitted, barely able to hold back a yawn. What can she say? Her body isn't use to the time difference.

Dietrich and Renee shared a glance and then looked at Erica. To their amusement, she was just as bright-eyed as Harja and LittleTeresa. "Looks like we're going with," the former Eye added.

"Indeed," Dietrich giggled. She the turned to her man and added, "we'll help you keep an eye on Erica. She looks eager to come with, as well."

Naruto chuckled and nodded, before giving Priscilla and Luciela a questioning look, only to smile and roll his eyes in entertainment at the enthusiastic, curious looks they gave him. They were coming with, as well.

Alright," Naruto chuckled. "So, everyone is coming except for Rosemary, then." he proceeded to make a Kage Bunshin, who looked at the Original with a nod and walked over to Inonon, Moegi, and pulled Rosemary into a one-armed hug. "I'll see the rest of you soon. He then turned to address Inonon, before adding, "oh, by the way, when you get back it'll be night time, because of the time difference, so you'll probably need to get used to that."

"Th-thanks for the heads up," she said with a shy smile, her cheeks bright red from how close he was to her.

His wives could smell the incoming fuck from a mile away… though, to Naruto's credit he didn't seem to be aware of it. Either that or he's ignoring it. Miria nodded with an approving smile. He's learning, now. The least he could do is get to know the girl first and make sure she wasn't a bloody psycho before putting his dick in her. Yes. Miria is _still_ bitter about Ophelia; but at least she wasn't acting like a psychopath anymore. Same went for Roxanne, to a lesser extent, if the rumours around her are true. That woman still raised the sandy brunette's hackles, though she knew not why. Then, the clone beckoned Moegi and Inonon to grab on to him and when they did, the four vanished in a flash, leaving behind the rest of the group in the office.

"That girl wants some _so_ bad," Riful teased, drawing a sheepish chuckle from her man.

"I know. Neither i, nor my clone are planning to, though," the blond replied. He's got some reliable girls, plus Tsunade back in Morris to keep that girl in line. Miria nodded approvingly at that. He _was_ learning wasn't he?

"Just don't be surprised if she tries something like Moegi did," the Abyssal loli giggled.

"Right, I take it you're going to be leaving now?" Kakashi asked, before they could get sidetracked - the mental image of that strawberry blonde trying to seduce her former teacher was immediately and ruthlessly banished from his mind, the instant it popped up. While it was amusing as all hell, this was simply not the time.

Thankful for the subject change, Naruto nodded, "Yeah. We are. It was nice to see you again, Kakashi-sensei. You're welcome to visit me in Morris… and Uzushiogakure once it's rebuilt."

Kakashi gave him a polite bow. "Thank you, Lord of Morris," he said half-teasingly. "Feel free to visit anytime, yourself. I'll be sure to keep your old apartment maintained, just in case."

Then Priscilla coughed, prompting Naruto to look at her. The brunette gave him a flat look. Looking at him as if he was missing something. It took the blond a moment, and he realised that yes, he _was_ missing something. "Oh yeah, before I leave, Priscilla wanted a few teams of shinobi to safeguard Morris and the rest of the continent just in case the Organization comes back," Naruto said with Priscilla herself huffing in satisfaction, to the amusement of everyone else. "Come to think of it, I might get some from Kumo, as well." That drew a smile from his most prideful wife. She liked the sound of that.

"I'll need a moment to get everything ready, but consider it done," Kakashi said with a nod. "I'll contact you in an hour or two."

"Sounds good!" Naruto chirped. "I'll see you later, Kakashi-sensei," then he looked at the rest of the group and said, "come on everyone, grab on, and we'll be there in a flash."

"Would the leader of Kumo not know we're coming?" Miria asked him with a quirked eyebrow. Nevertheless, she and the others did as they were asked and held on to him, and each other.

Naruto just looked at her for a long moment. Then he said one word in a flat tone, that told the sandy brunette she should have known it all along. "...Kurama."

"Oh, right. I forgot he could talk to the rest of the tailed beasts. and their, jinchuuriki."

"Yup," Naruto chirped with a wide grin. Then, with that, he, the girls, and Team Samui held hands right before they all disappeared in a golden flash.

* * *

The blink of an eye later, the Raikage perked up at the sight of a yellow flash. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd pop up," he said. "There's a few girls who've been wanting to talk to you."

"Really, now?" Miria muttered, leering at her man. "Some of your old flames, I'm guessing?" The sandy brunette didn't have nearly as much of a problem with it as she use to, but it felt so… foreign to her that the man she married had such vast collection of previous lovers.

"Hell if I know," Naruto said with a chuckle, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "It's been a while since I last stepped foot in Kumo, so I don't know who may or may not have popped up here." He could feel that something was going to happen, though. The blond then turned to address the Kage before him. "Team Samui has finished their mission, so I came by to drop them off and let some of my family do some exploring, if that's okay with you."

"Always," Ei, chuckled. "Stay as long as you need."

"Alright," Naruto said with a bright smile.

"R-Raikage-Sama," Karui said, "I'd also like to file my change of residence to Morris for the time being."

"That's fine," Ei nodded. He turned to his secretary and said, "go fetch the paperwork, will you? Send our guests in while you're at it."

"Right away, milord," Rei said with a bow.

With a nod, Ei then turned to Naruto and asked, "So how well did it go?"

"Perfectly fine," Naruto said with a grin, "The Organization has been wiped out, and all of the hybrids are free. The awakened beings are living with me as well, and Tsunade has been helping out as our doctor and growing artificial innards for them to eat. She's also currently training one of them as a doctor for when she is no longer around, and a few others are taking up an interest in it." He then ruffled Erica's hair, drawing a blush from her, and added, "We just need to get a few supplies for the spare rooms in the citadel and maybe add onto it so we have room for all the new girls now living there."

"We're also planning to hire some ninjas just in case the Organization comes back," Miria added. "Given how much investment they'd put into us, I won't be surprised if they send someone to check us out."

"If Rubel knows what's good for him he'll tell everyone on the Mainland there's no threat, unless provoked." Naruto huffed out. "But, his faction is also a factor to consider. The guy may have been a double agent, but he looks smart enough to tell his faction not to come looking for trouble… otherwise they'll have to deal with me. It is better to be safe than sorry, though."

Then Naruto's eyes turned blood red and slanted, like a fox, as Kurama said, **"And me. Not sure about Gyuki, since he's still sealed in Bee, but the other Bijuu are willing to throw in their lot if those meatsacks try to cause trouble. Their war is their problem, and I'm sure we would all like to keep it that way."**

"Indeed we would, but the Hidden Cloud is more than willing and able to take up arms, if needed," Ei said. "I'll gather anyone who's available. How many do you need?"

"We're getting help from Konoha, as well, so a handful Anbu units should do. It's just a precaution, but if it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing."

Ei let out a hearty laugh at that. "You'd make one hell of a Raikage with that attitude."

"And one hell of a Tsuchikage," a female voice said, gaining the attention of those within the room. They turned to see a black-haired woman with pink eyes and a sultry grin, garbed in red as she said, "Iwagakure's eager to see some action, as well, if you're willing to have us."

The woman in question was wearing a long china-style dress with one bell-shaped sleeve that reached well past her hand and a slit that reached all the way up the hip to show off all the leg. There was a little red cloak draped over the shoulders - both clothing items having golden trim and upon her head was a red and white hat with the kanji for earth stitched into it. Finishing the outfit were a pair of black gloves and sandals that somehow managed to fit with the rest of her attire, despite how out-of-place they should look.

"Kurotsuchi!" Naruto had a massive grin, "It's been a while! ...and what happened to you calling me 'minion'?" he asked her in a perplexed tone towards the end.

"You saved everyone from a goddess who was trying to enslave us all," she pointed out with a hearty laugh. "No mere minion could do that."

Miria blinked and looked at her husband, "She's the one that called you minion? From the way you described her, I was expecting someone more... butch."

"I get that a lot," Kurotsuchi said with a shrug. She didn't know why; it honestly perplexed her. Then the woman gave Naruto's companions an inquisitive glance. "So these are the half-human, half-demons I've been hearing so much about, then? And… those four must be fully fledged demons too. I was expecting people more… monstrous-looking to be honest, not attractive women."

"She's not a demon," Naruto corrected the woman as he ruffled Harja's scalp with a grin. "She's a natural born hybrid, one of my kids. Same goes for her," he added, ruffling Little Teresa's scalp. "The other three are demons; they're just in their human forms at the moment… and kinda sexy in their monster forms, too, to be honest." He muttered that last part, scratching his cheek and drawing giggles from the women in question

"They do not look young enough to be your kids…" Kurotsuchi pointed out, blinking owlishly.

"They age fast. Literally. They're actually 6 years old." Miria told her. "Even Tsunade is struggling for answers about their growth rate. They've aged both physically and mentally to their early teens in less than half the time it would normally take, as you can see."

"They do act as their proper age, every now and then, though," Naruto added, "It's kinda cute, really. They were absolutely giddy when they got their toys of 'Uncle Kaku'."

"Noted," the Tsuchikage giggled.

"Anyway," Naruto cleared his throat and smiled at her, "if you _are_ willing to help us out, I won't mind getting some extra hands."

"We'll certainly have ourselves a nice chat about it later, then," she chirped. "I'm not the only one who wanted to see you, though..."

"I had a feeling. Ei said _guests_ not guest," the blond chuckled.

"See, I told you he'd be here," another female voice cooed. With that, two women came into the office, both bringing with them a little mini-me. THe first was a blonde with flowing, purple robes clearly denoting a high station. She had pale eyes and a little, eight-year-old blonde with blue eyes and whisker marks in tow. The next was a short, dark-skinned woman in civilian garb with pink hair and matching eyes. She had with her a little girl no older than four or five in her arms with blonde hair, pink eyes, slightly lighter skin, and her own, little set of whisker marks.

Miria gave her man a flat look and Karui came to his defense with a sheepish chuckle. "One of those is… mostly my fault," the redhead pointed out. Then she turned her attention to Kokoro and asked, "the others didn't get knocked up, too, did they?" Though this was certainly a potential consequence of that first date, she was still surprised as all hell.

"No, but not for lack of trying in one case, I hear," the pinkette giggled. "She heatedly denies it, but I don't believe her one bit."

"Okay…" Miria nodded, seemingly with satisfaction. Then she proceeded to whack Naruto across the back of his head.

"Ow!" He yelped, and gave his wife a wide-eyed look with trembling lips. She didn't buy that look for a second.

"Someone's been busy," Kurotsuchi giggled.

"You have no idea," Riful chirped, before turning her attention to Naruto, "So a resident of Kumo and... who's the blonde?"

"...She's Shion. The Priestess from Oni no Kuni."

"Pleased to meet you, Empress Riful of the West," said blonde said with a respectful bow.

"...She also has the same talent as Sistina," Naruto added, when he saw the look of surprise on Riful's face, "Though hers tends to let her see the deaths of the people she sees. Unless it's been changed ever since I defied my 'death' in your vision?"

"A pair of winged twins I'm sure you're familiar with have provided me with more… thorough insight," Shion chirped.

The residence of Testing Ground One furrowed their brow at that. It didn't take long for them to connect the dots, "HOLY SHIT, YOU SAW THE TWIN GODDESSES OF LOVE!" Miria shouted.

"Language, honey, there are kids present," Naruto chuckled.

"But she saw the Twin Goddesses! _THE_ Twin Goddesses!" The sandy brunette stressed, waving her arms up and down like a child having a temper tantrum. It was quite the amusing sight, seeing a composed woman like Miria having a breakdown like this.

Shion giggled and nodded. "I have come to see if I could bring your faith to our continent and get you reacquainted with little Mirai," she said, giving the kid in question a pat on the back, prompting her to step forth. "I see you've brought a pair of acolytes with you, too~!"

"Is she our half-sister?" Harja asked, looking up at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Yep."

Harja and Little Teresa both nodded at that, then they looked at Mirai, who seemed to be a bit nervous. The poor thing was clearly not a social type. Then she got the shock of her life when Harja and Teresa suddenly appeared beside her and started rubbing their cheeks against hers, squealing happily at having another half-sister.

"We have another half-sister~!" Little Teresa squealed.

"I know~!" Harja squealed as well.

Poor Mirai was beet red, but started to purr at the attention like a cat, despite her initial discomfort. These strange-smelling girls really were family. She could tell.

"So yours does that, too," Kokoro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed, she does," Shion giggled.

"I blame the whiskers," Naruto deadpanned, "They're rather sensitive."

"Harja does it too, despite not having them," Riful pointed out with an amused smile.

"I still blame the whiskers," he said with a shrug. Then he looked at his companions and asked, "So, I'm pretty sure Team Samui has to give Ei a debriefing. And I have to talk to Kurotsuchi about getting some help. Wanna explore for a bit while I do that?"

"Can we play with our half-sisters?" Harja asked, as she stopped rubbing her cheek against Mirai's for a moment.

"Of course," Naruto chuckled. "We're probably going to be here for a while. I'm sure Auntie Shion would like to talk to you about the church, too." He turned to Ei and asked, "is that hotel room I used last time still available?"

Ei smiled and nodded. "It is," he said. "I had it reserved when Ms. Shion, here, came by and assured me that you'd be popping up, soon."

"As for me talking to them, I can do that later... after they've had their fun." Shion said with an amused smile. Placing her own kid on the ground so the little blonde could scamper on up to her half-sisters and play, Kokoro decided she'd stick around and catch up with the father of her child. He seemed so kind… it was no wonder Karui liked him.

"Alright," Naruto smiled. "I guess I'll be heading over there to book it, then," the blond declared. This was clearly going to be a long visit, but he looked forward to it. "I'll see the rest of you later?" he asked, looking at the other girls in his group.

"Yes." Priscilla said with a nod. "I want to see how different this place is to Konoha."

"Same here." Luciela added with a nod of her own. "I got descriptions from Riful, but I want to see it for myself." The air felt so different, like they were at a much higher elevation. It made her so damn curious! The others voiced similar agreements and soon, they were venturing forth into the unknown, eager to see what this place had to offer. Only Miria, Riful, Team Samui, and Naruto's kids stayed behind, at least for now.

* * *

Several minutes, and group separation later, Naruto was walking with Kurotsuchi, Shion and Kokoro. Now that he thought about it, this actually made for one heck of a joke set up: a Kage, a Priestess and a hooker meet up at a bar… He chuckled at the thought. In the Kage's office, Karui and Riful were watching over Mirai and Kokoro's daughter, Tomoka, while they got to know their other half-sisters. Miria was checking out the hotel room, while the others were exploring the village.

"So, how have you been over the years?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Pretty good actually," the blond admitted. "I had to deal with an Organization that was very similar to the Akatsuki. Now that they're out of the way, all I have to do is wipe out the remaining youma."

"Those are the names of the other demons, right?" the Kage asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Youmas are the other demons that the Organization themselves had made. Now that they're gone, it's only a matter of time before they're gone too. The so-called 'awakened beings' like Riful, Priscilla, and Luciela are former hybrids that went over their limit. Think of it when a jinchuuriki goes past the limit of the tails they can bring out… only they can't go back to being half-human anymore. I'll see about dealing with them, myself, since they are a more… unusual case."

"That's good." Kurotsuchi was glad to hear that. The closest thing they had to something like that was the Bijuu, though admittedly, that was _before_ everyone realized they were intelligent. And she knew what it's like for a jinchuuriki to go berserk; Han and Roshi had gone over their limits a few times. It was one of the hidden reasons why Roshi decided to stay outside of Iwagakure.

"So…" Naruto started, giving the short haired woman beside him a glance, "I've been hearing you have a crush on me?" He wasn't planning to get into her pants or anything, he just wanted to have it confirmed by the woman herself.

The poor Kage sputtered helplessly, turning bright red in an instant, much to the amusement of the other two women. "W-way to put me on the spot, there…" she muttered awkwardly.

"Well I was told by Kakashi that you had a crush on me. Samui, Omoi, and Karui had also said you had a crush on me." he shrugged and added, "But I don't think you do."

"That's because you're still very bad at reading some women," Shion said with a giggle.

"I'll give you that," he admitted with a sheepish grin, "I blame my childhood."

Kurotsuchi cleared her throat, averting her gaze. "I… was p-planning on confessing, later, actually" she admitted. "But, yeah…"

"Huh…" Naruto scratched the side of his neck in surprise, "never expected that to be honest. Not with the way you kept calling me 'minion'." He chuckled.

"Times change," Kurotsuchi said with a shrug. "Opinions tend to change with them. Mine of you is one of them… though if I am to be perfectly honest, I actually thought you were kinda cute when I met you. I just… didn't want to admit it, because of the bad blood our villages still had at the time."

"I'll admit, you were kinda sexy when I first met you. Now, you're gorgeous. Love your outfit, by the way. I like how it shows off your nice, _long_ leg."

The Tsuchikage had steam rising from her cheeks, by now, not used to being called such things. Well, not to her face, at least… "Th-thanks," she said awkwardly. She was legitimately flattered, just… not used to this kind of attention.

"Easy, there, tiger, you're going to make the poor woman faint," Kokoro giggled.

"She can take it. She's hot-blooded enough to not let something like _that_ embarrass her." he replied confidently.

"You bet your ass," Kurotsuchi said, appreciating the stroke to her ego. She was still blushing madly, but at least she didn't feel quite as awkward.

"See? Told you. Kurotsuchi-Chan must get a lot of compliments like mine often."

"A-actually, no," she said, the awkwardness returning in full force. Her cheeks felt like they had been lit ablaze, now. "You're the only one who's been brave enough to say it to my face…"

"Probably because you would melt _their faces_ off with lava," he pointed out with a chuckle.

"...Guilty as charged, but still…" she chuckled at that. "I'm not used to it by _any_ stretch of the imagination, but I like it."

"Good to know," Naruto said with a teasing grin. "Not trying to get into your pants or anything - Miria would get annoyed if I did - but you really are a beauty."

" _We'll see about that,"_ the brunette thought to herself. She legitimately liked him and the political incentive only fueled her intentions. But, at the same time, trying to rush it would just make a mess of the whole thing. "So, this Miria chick. She's part of that harem you're rumored to have?"

"Yep." he'd might as well admit it. "Most of the girls who were in that office are part of my 'rumored' harem. The kids, obviously, are not… except Riful - she's the oldest out of _everyone_ by far and can change her appearance to make herself look older. Even Old Man Ei's an infant by comparison."

"And which one is Riful?" the Kage asked.

"The one who _wasn't_ holding a plush toy of Shukaku. She looks like she could be Harja's younger sister, but she's actually her mother."

That surprised her. The girl in question looked like she wasn't even a _teenager_ , yet! "Well… that's… interesting." She'd never have pegged Naruto for a lolicon, but everyone had their quirks.

"Someone's a naughty boy," Kokoro giggled.

"You have no idea," Shion said with a knowing smile. Naruto could tell she was privy to something… spicy and knew _damn_ well what it was! Shit...

Thankfully, Kurotsuchi cleared her throat and changed the subject before it could get awkward. "So, how many are there?" Might as well see how many she'd be competing with.

"How many are what?" he asked her; she wasn't being very forthcoming on what she wanted to know.

"How many women are in your harem?" Kurotsuchi clarified.

"Hmm... well over, fortyish," Naruto said with uncertainty. "But every time I've done a headcount, it seems like five more jumped right in, so I stopped trying to keep track, when I got past 45; at least until the girls staying in the citadel are certain about what they'll do with their lives… I still take good care of them, though. Ironically, Miria said my stamina is becoming ridiculously big that I would eventually _have_ to fuck every girl in Morris just to keep me satisfied. Starting to hope that's not the case, but I'm inclined to believe her."

" _Interesting… Very interesting…"_ Kurotsuchi thought. _"Perhaps it's a_ Kage _that he needs...?"_ Unbeknownst to her, Naruto had plenty of 'Kage' level women who tried satiating his needs. Only to _somewhat_ be able to keep up with him... The only times he had been driven to exhaustion was when they teamed up on him.

"Here's the hotel I was staying at last time," Naruto said. And it was an expensive one, too! When they entered, Naruto saw the receptionist from last time behind the counter, a light-skinned woman with mint green hair and orange eyes, giving him an impish grin. "Hello, again, Naruto-Sama, your wife checked in for you, earlier. Shall I give you your key?"

"Please do," the blond replied. "Has anyone else from my group checked in?"

"Not at the moment," she said. "Your wife, Miria, wanted me to tell you that she got you a nice present on the way here."

He perked up at that. It was so noticeable his expression had brightened considerably. The blond liked getting gifts. He treasured them. So getting him a gift is _always_ liable to make him happy. "Is it in the room now?" he asked as the woman handed him the key to his room.

"Indeed, she is," was the reply.

That got quite the reaction. Naruto perked up again, now thoroughly curious. The woman said _'she'_ as in a _person_. What did Miria do? Naruto was still ignorant enough to not get the hint… he still had problems with that; but it just made the reveal all the more exciting when the realization struck. Kurotsuchi was beet red at the implication, immediately assuming the woman meant a hooker. Shion was knowingly grinning like a cheshire cat, and Kokoro giggled in amusement.

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "Thanks for the message." With that, Naruto was off, Kokoro eagerly on his heels. Shion, meanwhile, urged Kurotsuchi to come with. Though reluctant, the Kage obliged. It didn't take too long for them to get there, but when they did, Naruto was more than a little surprised to see what he swore was a scene from one of his books.

" _Jotaro walked into his room in the dead of night, ready to turn in when he saw her… His sister Junko was seated upon the bed. Garbed in a black, frilly corset with matching garters and strappy, black leather high-heel boots, her legs crossed enticintly and her house coat draped over her shoulders like a cape, the younger twin flashed her precious 'Onii-Chan' a sultry grin. The light of the flickering hearth danced upon her enchantingly, giving the young woman a dark allure as her eyes seemed to glow with excitement._

 _This was going to be a long night… and Jotaro looked forward to every second of it."_

Even her hair was styled in the very same pigtails of the character, Junko! Granted, it was a very different colour than the fiery orange, her eyes were not brown, and Miria was… _currently_ lacking the prominent baby bump, but it was most certainly a remarkable impersonation, regardless.

"Well, hello, there," Naruto said with a warm chuckle. "So _you're_ the gift the receptionist was telling me about!" colour him surprised, she had _really_ taken him off guard. The other women forgotten for the moment, the blond eagerly walked over his his wife and gave her a ravenous kiss.

"What can I say?" Miria asked, nearly out of breath from the smoldering liplock. "I love making you as happy as you've made me~!" then she looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at their guests. "You weren't planning on getting your dick in them were you?" she asked her husband with a questioning look on her face.

She was pleasantly surprised when he shook his head. "No, actually. I was planning on talking to Kurotsuchi on getting some ANBU to help patrol our home. Kokoro was tagging along, wanting to get to know me, seeing as how our last encounter was just a one-night stand, and Shion wanted to catch up with me, as well."

Miria smiled warmly at him. "I see…" She looked at the girls in question. Two were thoroughly amused and visibly ready to leave if they weren't wanted while Kurotsuchi was bright red and desperately trying not to stare. She smirked at them and pulled Naruto down on the bed beside her. "Oh, don't mind me… Naruto can _multitask_ you know."

"Ooh~!" Kokoro was _very_ pleased to hear that. Shion was thoroughly amused and poor Kurotsuchi was embarrassed as all hell.

"Don't put words in my mouth, honey," Naruto lightly scolded her. "You might get them horny enough to jump my ass," he joked before finishing it off with a peck on the nose.

The _last_ thing he'd expected to come from her mouth was, "that's the plan~!"

He blinked owlishly and withdrew, looking at his woman in wide-eyed surprise. "Wait, what?" Who the hell was this chick and what did she do with Miria? She would _never_ do something like that! Except... she did do it before, with Moegi.

Miria couldn't help but be amused by his reaction. "I can't handle you alone, you know," she giggled. "I should know; I tried." She then gave Naruto a peck on the cheek. "Besides, we _both_ know you want to~! You popped a stiffy the instant I suggested it."

"But… but… uh…"

"Hmm? What's the matter? You wanted to fuck as many women as possible, and now you don't?" she sounded genuinely perplexed.

"It's not that," Naruto chuckled. "I just… don't want to make them feel like they're being roped into something like that. Plus I _know_ how you feel whenever I _'fuck some harlot off the street'_ ," he added with quotations and a roll of his eyes, "You get annoyed, and jealous, and afraid that I would leave you. I don't want you to feel like that anymore."

"All the more reason for me to reward you," Miria said with one of the happiest smiles Naruto had ever seen on a woman. "Again, I can't satisfy you alone… I also know that's why you've been trying and… mostly failing to keep it in your pants. Were you not, we both know damn well that you would have deflowered half those girls you rescued from Staff by now. Trust me, I can't believe I'm saying this anymore than you do, but fuck them… literally. Fuck all three of them sideways, up the ass, and any other way your heart desires, honey~!"

Now, he was _painfully_ hard… and now that he had been given _permission_ of all things from his most possessive wife, there was _one_ person in this room he was eager to get his hands on. Kurotsuchi honestly had no idea on how to react. She knew _damn_ well that a woman of her breeding and station had no business partaking in such activities, but for the life of her, she couldn't take her eyes off that massive bulge in Naruto's pants. Then she let out a startled squawk when a resounding _'SMACK'_ sounded through the room, and the sensation of her ass getting swatted ran up her back. The blond beside Miria had vanished in the blink of an eye, and was now behind the Tsuchikage. The door was locked behind them and she saw a matrix of privacy seals had been erected. Her mouth watered and her cheeks were red. She was _so_ tempted to pin Naruto down and make him her bitch for that!

"I have to say, Kurotsuchi," Naruto pulled the woman to him and made sure she felt his thick, throbbing cock, pressing against her butt, "You have one, _nice_ ass~!"

Kurotsuchi shuddered longingly. She then grabbed him by the tunic and hauled him on over to the bed, her hormones taking the helm before even she knew what she was doing. Plopping her hat on the nightstand and taking off her cloak, she then turned on her heels, wrapped her arms around Naruto and gave him her first kiss - a blistering lip lock that would have made the blond jizz his pants, back when he first met her, despite how clumsy it was. Having years of experience and having kissed multiple women, Naruto outright dominated her frenzied kiss and bullied her tongue into submission.

"Shut up and fuck me," she hissed ravenously, upon withdrawing. She was _not_ about to pass up this opportunity! She pressed her lips against his before he could respond and pulled Naruto down onto the bed so he could lie on top of her with her legs spread...

That was her intention. It didn't work out that way though. Naruto grabbed her bare thigh, with one hand and gave her a punishing smack on the ass with the other. "You're _my_ bitch. I don't care if you're a Kage, you don't tell me what to do," he hissed hungrily, upon withdrawing; Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes, her pride as a Kage and as a strong Kunoichi having been bruised.

"Prove it, then," she challenged. "Because I'm no one's bitch, _minion_ ," the dark haired woman gave him a cocky, arrogant smirk that Naruto was all too familiar with.

"Gladly~!" Naruto growled lustfully. He reached into the slit of her dress and started fondling the woman's fine, round, firm ass. He could feel the skimpy undergarments she was wearing, too, and his cock only throbbed at that. Fuck, he needed to be inside someone! At that, he leaned in and started suckling on the crook of her neck, trying his damned best to mark her as his bitch.

Kurotsuchi bit her lip, visibly trying _not_ to moan on contact. Her knees nearly buckled on the spot and she was trembling like a leaf. Then, she yelped when Naruto thumbed her rock-hard nipple through her dress with his free hand and pinched it.

"You have _no_ idea how long I wanted to do this," he growled huskily into her neck, "How much I wanted to _fuck_ your pretty ass."

Kurotsuchi viciously pushed back the urge to cum upon hearing that and did her best to give him a haughty response "W-well, of… of c-course you d-d-did; a c-commoner like you c-c-ouldn't p-possibly...r-resist a woman of my… my s-standing!"

It was pathetic, but Naruto was impressed, regardless. He chuckled menacingly and nibbled at her neck some more, focusing on the most sensitive spot there while pinching her nipple once more. She didn't stand a chance. Kurotsuchi gurgled pathetically, brought to orgasm while he wasn't even touching her crotch. Her knees buckled and she shuddered, the pleasured wail having been caught in her throat. Her ego was shattered, that day; Kurotsuchi's pride would simply never be the same again. Then, and only then did Naruto allow her to bring him down onto the bed. Her legs instinctively spread to accommodate him as the blond came down onto her. He gave the brunette a heated kiss as he reached up her dress, pulled off her panties in one fluid motion and started undoing his trousers.

"Prepare yourself~" the brunette heard Miria say singingly, "He'll utterly _ruin_ you~"

Then Naruto withdrew and straightened up, letting the woman have a full, anticipated view on what he was packing in his pants. Then he pulled his trousers and boxers down, and Kurotsuchi couldn't help but stare at the monster cock with wide eyes. Her loins twitched in anticipation. Did she die and go to heaven… or hell? She wasn't sure, quite yet. One thing was for certain, that _cock_ is going to _ruin_ her~ Shion couldn't help but get a closer look, and when she saw it, the blonde shuddered with anticipation and arousal. It's been… a long time since she saw that throbbing shaft. Since it fucked her royally stupid, and utterly destroyed her cunt for any other man. It was _the_ best sex she ever had. None of the toys she had could ever stack up to him.

Kokoro giggled and slunk on up to the blond, before reaching around and stroking his shaft. "Please do hurry up and pound her good," she cooed. "Everyone here is waiting to have a turn~!"

Naruto groaned hungrily. Oh, he was going to enjoy pounding these girls~! Again for Shion and Kokoro. Looking down at the drooling Kage before him, the blond grinned. Then, he crawled down onto her and lined himself up. "Last chance to back down," he growled sexily. "I will ruin you if you don't." When her response came in the form of a heated, ravenous kiss, Naruto scooped Kurotsuchi up into a tight embrace and pushed right into her. The woman's eyes rolled back, her jaw dropped, her tongue lolled out, and her back arched in both pain and utter bliss as she felt him parting her virgin folds. She wailed in euphoria as the sensations tossed her right back over the edge. Naruto chuckled. He wasn't even done entering her yet, and she was already cumming. "Looks like I proved it~!" he whispered into her ear, before pushing in the rest of the way, moaning at the sensation of her impossibly tight inner walls that tried to milk him for his seed. It sent a hot shiver up his spine.

Kurotsuchi's eyes crossed as she let out a broken, guttural moan. She felt so, _fucking_ _full_. She felt so full the tip of his prick was literally kissing her cervix! How is such a thing like this possible?! Her arms and legs wrapped around him, greedily pulling the man towards her. She wanted this so badly; she was completely and utterly his. There was no denying it, now. Naruto had barely even started, and she was already ruined! Naruto pulled back and sent her flying right on back to cloud nine in an instant, her pride destroyed beyond repair when he made her cum from but a single thrust. Kurotsuchi wailed in orgasm once more as Naruto powered through her fluttering walls and pounding her like a champ. Her toes curled and her juices gushed forth as the brunette was fucked within an inch of her life.

Growling Naruto laid down on top of her and growled into the brunette's ear, "Gonna fucking _ruin_ you! You Iwa-cunt! You _were_ no one's bitch, but you're mine, now~!" Kurotsuchi screamed at the top of her lungs as yet another orgasm washed over her and Naruto grunted in exertion, simply unable to hold back any longer. With a primal roar the blond bottomed out in Kurotsuchi's cunt and filled her womb with his spunk. The Tsuchikage wailed once more, hugging the studly blond to her as she pulled him deeper, desperately trying to get every last drop of his hot jizz as deep within her honey pot as humanly possible. She was not letting him out of her until he poured every last drop inside her, every last _sperm cell_ he had to offer. Then, Kurotsuchi, Yondaime Tsuchikage and granddaughter of the Sandaime went limp, passing out from sensory overload as Naruto continued pouring his hot, thick, thrice-blessed baby batter deep into her unprotected womb.

Shion and Kokoro absolutely _drooled_ at the sight of Naruto's balls visibly contracting, emptying his massive load into Kurotsuchi's ruined cunt. Then he withdrew when the spurts were reduced to a trickle. Naruto turned around and pulled the first person within arms reach down to his groin. And it so happened to be Shion.

"Oh, my," she giggled. "Someone's got _far_ more resilience than I remember~!"

"It's been almost a decade since we last fucked. A _lot_ has changed," the blond hissed at her in arousal.

"Indeed it has," Shion cooed. She sat in his lap, careful to ensure that Naruto felt her bare, dripping pussy rubbing against his dick. She had _literally_ seen this coming from miles away."Go ahead you stud, show me what you've got; use me to your heart's content~!"

"Yes, Naruto, show that naughty Priestess what upwards of _six years_ of fucking behind you can do~" Miria goaded him on with an eager grin.

Shion giggled. Oh, yes, I have indeed been quite naughty~!" she cooed. "I even dragged Kurotsuchi here, knowing _full_ well that she would be ovulating when you fucked her. Go ahead and punish me; make me your utter bitch like you did with her~!"

The Priestess moaned when she felt Naruto's dick throbbing against her cunt, "I'll do _more_ than that," The Uzumaki Patriarch reached up and grabbed her massive tits with a wide menacing grin, "I'll utterly _break_ you, mind and body. I will make you addicted to the point that you can't go one day without my dick inside you and make your fine ass my broodmare~!"

Shion shuddered longingly at that. "B-blow a hot load inside me and I will bear you a son; a strong, healthy, boy with silky, golden hair and your deep, blue eyes~!"

Naruto growled hungrily and lifted her up, aligning himself with her entrance, before slamming her down on his cock. Shion wailed in pleasure at the sensation of being so full, she loved the feeling of the man who'd deflowered her all those years ago re-entering her at long last. She was so sopping wet from watching him fuck Kurotsuchi and the anticipation that he slid right in. There was no need for foreplay. There was no desire for it - no _use_ for it whatsoever, in this situation! The blonde just wanted Naruto to fuck her, to pound her pussy like he had all those years ago; to make her his bitch and _breed_ Shion like he had so many other women~!

...and Naruto had every intention to do just that and more. Miria bit her lip hungrily, drooling from both sets of lips as she watched her stud of a man go from zero to holy shit in the blink of an eye, pounding Shion like a cheap whore. It was so… strangely alluring. He flipped them both around, so that Shion was underneath him; then Naruto started pounding the blonde bitch into the mattress like a bent nail.

"Oh, gods, YES~!" Shion wailed, pulling Naruto into a tight embrace. "Fuck me, please! I want you to make me your cock-hungry whore~!" Naruto simply couldn't help himself if his life depended on it; he tripled his pace right then and there. The springs groaned in protest as the blond tried to leave an imprint of Shion's nice ass in the mattress. Shion wailed, brought to orgasm in an instant as the blond plowed through it, grunting at the feel of her fluttering cootch on his dick. RIght on the heels of her previous one, poor Shion was brought to a second orgasm; the wailed in pleasure at the sensations washing over her. Still, Naruto plowed through it and Shion could already feel the pressure in her loins starting to build once more, even before the sexual high of her previous one had fully abated!

The priestess gleefully squealled once more as a third wave of pleasure washed over her. Naruto grunted once more as her inner walls clamped down and he silenced her pleasured wailing with a heated liplock as he let loose and blew his load right inside her. Shion went stiff and then slack as a massive torrent of white painted her womb, pumping her so impossibly full that her uterus started to inflate like a water balloon before her man's seed started to leak out. Though still technically conscious, Shion was thoroughly out of it - the blonde priestess being in the same state as an utterly baked stoner for all intents and purposes. She wasn't getting up for a while after that.

Naruto chuckled warmly at the longing squeak when he pulled out, before turning his attention to Kokoro. Said pinkette was eyeballing him hungrily, a sultry grin on her face as she started to enticingly unbutton her blouse.

Underneath the flowery, blue top, she was wearing a bright red bra, immediately Naruto's bringing attention to her chest. The blond noted that her breasts were significantly bigger than he remembered - a side-effect of knocking her nice, little ass up. Kokoro giggled and walked up to him, pulling the father of her child into a smoldering kiss.

Naruto returned it with gusto, reaching up her little, black miniskirt and kneading her ass, before pulling down her panties. Then, the little pinkette squealed and giggled, instinctively clinging onto Naruto as he lifted her up. Given her profession, she knew right then and there that the blond was intending to fuck her standing up and she cheerfully helped him get her into position. Naruto smiled at Kokoro, ligning himself up with her entrance, and then...

The pinkette groaned longingly at the feel of her insides being so deliciously stretched for the first time in _years_. He had absolutely ruined her for any other man, that day - every other dick she'd had within her since then was… inadequate. They did not stack up to his standards. They didn't _touch_ her in places _he_ had touched her. As she slid down his mighty cock, Kokoro let loose a deep, guttural moan and shuddered when he bottomed out within her. She looked Naruto in the eye and pulled him into another deep, loving kiss. She needed this… she needed him to fuck her like he meant it, and Naruto was all too happy to oblige.

Grabbing two handfuls of nice, firm chocolate ass, the blond immediately started bouncing Kokoro upon his dick, pounding her like no other man could ever hope to achieve. Her breathing was laboured; the pressure in her loins was _already_ building! She knew what was coming: the most powerful orgasm she'd had since the last time he fucked her and the pinkette was looking forward to it~!

Naruto chuckled as his small partner clung onto him for dear life, wailing like the whore she was. Her inner walls tightened around his dick, sending hot shivers up his spine as he fucked her good and proper. It was clear as day: he'd ruined her that night. He completely and utterly destroyed her ability to be with any other man. He grinned naughtily. That simply will not do… "If you want," he whispered into her ear, "I can bring you back home with me~!"

Kokoro shuddered, tightening her grip as her inner walls clamped down on him once more.

"I'll give you a roof over your head and fuck you anytime you want~!" Naruto whispered. "You will never have to go without me, again~!" He chuckled again as the pinkette wailed in orgasm, the thought of being able to do this on the regular proving too much for her. "I'll take that as a yes, if you don't _mind_ ~!" He immediately doubled his pace, making the petite woman go cross-eyed as she gurgled pathetically in his grasp. A second orgasm followed the first and Naruto's breath started to become shallow as her inner walls tried so desperately to milk him for all he was worth.

"OH FUCK~!" Kokoro wailed. "Yes~! Please, fuck me good! You have _no idea_ how badly I've missed this~!"

Naruto chuckled again and nuzzled her neck, nipping and suckling to mark her as his. "We have some catching up to do," he growled sexily. "I'm gonna take you and our kid home with me and put another right inside you~!"

"B-blow your load in me and I will get pregnant," she whispered. "I… I've been keeping track of my cycle ever since Shion-Sama came to Kumo."

"Oh?" Naruto gave her an impish grin. "Planning something naughty, are we~?"

"I w-wanted to get you to knock me up, so… so I could u-use that as an excuse... t-to have you take me b-back with you," she admitted. "I'll be ovulating in three days."

Naruto stopped fucking her, much to Kokoro's dismay, and looked to his wife. "You heard that dear?"

"Oh, I heard it," Miria giggled, giving him an evil grin. "Punish her _real_ good~!"

"...I don't know if I like this new you or not," he joked; don't get him wrong, Naruto thought the old, easy to jealous Miria was adorable and cute, but this _new_ Miria was sexy as all hell. "But, I certainly ain't complaining~!"

Miria giggled at that, unable to blame her man. Then, there was a poof and the lifeblood drained from Kokoro's face when she looked to see another Naruto standing behind her. His massive, throbbing dick poked at her anus. She… was _not_ walking out of this room and Kokoro had no complaints. The pinkette gurgled as she felt both Naruto's slide into her, the one in her rear having been created with the juices she'd soaked the original with upon his mighty cock. As a result they both slid right in like a glove. The clone in her backside then pulled her towards himself and slid his hands under her bra, cupping her nice tits directly while nipping at the crook of her neck, marking the other side with a nice fat hickey. And then…

Kokoro wailed as Naruto and his clone started fucking her, expertly alternating their thrusts so that one would be going in while the other was pulling back for his next thrust. "YES~!" She squealed both figuratively and otherwise, brought to orgasm immediately as they 'punished' Kokoro for her 'evil' scheme. "I have been such a naughty girl; please, punish me, real good~!"

Naruto and his clone did just that, quickly increasing their pace and fucking the petite woman within an inch of her life. She wailed again, cumming hard on Naruto's dick he kept pounding her. Sandwiched between the man who'd ruined her for any other and his doppelganger, poor Kokoro simply didn't stand a chance. She wailed once more and clamped down on Naruto's dick as a third orgasm wracked her to the core. Then, the original cupped her cheek and looked her in the eye as he sexily growled, "you're mine~!"

Kokoro gasped as she felt the blond shoot spurt after hot, glorious spurt of his thick, potent spunk deep into her unprotected, very unsafe cunt - stuffing her little cootch to capacity and beyond. Then, she forgot how to breathe as his clone busted a nut deep within her rectum. The pinkette gurgled pathetically, physically unable to do anything but lie there and take every last drop inside her. Naruto grunted as he pulled out, eliciting a coo from the pinkette. Then, he grinned and to both Kokoro's joy _and_ horror, he made another clone to take his place.

"Oh, my," Miria giggled. "Someone's feeling ruthless~!"

Naruto chuckled and addressed the brunette as his second clone mashed his lips onto Kokoro's and impaled the pinkette upon his mighty bitch-breaker. "What can I say? _You_ gave me permission to be ruthless," the blond pointed out to her; then he licked his lips hungrily and slowly made his way over to the last currently untouched woman in the room. "And right now, I have a _naughty_ wife to take _real_ good care of~!"

Miria giggled and wrapped her arms around her man the instant he was within arm's reach. She smiled lovingly and kissed him deeply, spreading her legs as he came down onto her. Naruto in turn, scooped her up and returned her kiss with twice passion as he rubbed her back. Kokoro's wails were promptly ignored as Naruto treated Miria like the only woman in the world who mattered and the sany brunette loned every last second of it~!


	35. Chapter 35: Extra scene 1

A/N: Takes place sometime after the Crimson Guard joins the rebellion, but before chapter 32.

* * *

Today was a rather boring day today. It was a rarity in these times. As he leaned against the battlements, Naruto stared down at the town below with partially closed eyes. It _was_ peaceful, relaxing. It was surprisingly quiet too, because no one was training. Another rarity in itself, because there is always someone out in the bailey training.

Then again, he should probably be more surprised that this isn't _more_ common, as so many of the women had kids of their own, were actively trying to _make_ kids of their own, or were just constantly gushing over how cute they found the kids of the other women to be.

He perked up slightly upon hearing several footsteps, and looked in the direction they were coming from. He found Miria, Queenie, Tabitha, and Yuma making their way over to him. And they were garbed in their old uniforms, their swords sheathed on their backs in the classic fantasy manner.

Naruto found them wearing their old uniforms to be odd, but he wasn't going to complain. They were still left little to the imagination. "Hey you four," he greeted them with a loving smile, "What brings you out here?"

Miria gave her husband a smile of her own and pecked him on the lips after embracing him. "We were wanting to use the simulation for training." the sandy-brunette answered, "We want to try something different though."

"Oh?" Naruto thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "I can think of a few things that will be different from usual. Want me to set it up?"

Miria nodded with a gentle smile, "Please and thank you."

Naruto smiled and beckoned them to follow him down to the bailey. They gladly did so; each one of them were eager for a new experience. Now in front of the simulation seal several minutes later, Naruto pressed his hand against the seal on the ground and sent his chakra into it. A dome barrier manifested, and Naruto took his hand off the seal and put it on the barrier itself. A mass of blackness suddenly formed, concealing what was happening inside.

"Alright," he started, "do you four want a debriefing?" he looked at them, directing his focus and attention to them and the simulation at the same time.

"Yes, please," Miria nodded.

"Alright," Naruto said. "You will be going in mostly blind. This simulation is going to take place in a forest. The enemy is unknown, and everyone sent before you to investigate and deal with this threat has disappeared, mostly without a trace - only their clothes were left behind."

"There's no bodies?" Queenie asked, perplexed.

"No. There are no bodies. There is a rumour, that an experiment had taken place in the forest you're being sent into years ago. But something went wrong. No one knows how long ago it took, and no one was able to confirm it - because they went missing." Naruto gave them a mischievous grin that reminded them just a _bit_ too much of Ophelia, as he added. "You don't need to win, though - just to survive."

The blond took his hand off the barrier and gestured for them to walk on in, but not before giving them one last piece of advice. "Also: keeping a close eye on your environment is key to winning. Good luck you four."

Miria, Queenie, Yuma and Tabitha nodded before stepping through the barrier. It solidified behind them, effectively trapping the women inside until the simulation finished. Naruto smiled widely, "Now, let the games begin…"

* * *

Inside the simulation, Team Miria all took in their processively generated surroundings for the first time. Like Naruto had said, it was a forest. And Tabitha didn't sense any yoki in the area. However, they knew a lot of things were not normal at all; several of the flora and fauna, like plants and bugs were _far_ bigger than they should be. Were mushrooms supposed to be capable of getting that big? They saw several spotted mushrooms that were tall enough to be level with their thighs!

"Very strange," Queenie said with an arched eyebrow. "Flora of that kind don't normally grow that big, do they?"

"Not on our continent," Yuma said, looking at the plants oddly. "According to Karui, however, there are mushrooms the size of houses in places like the Lands of Water and Fire."

"Really now?" Miria asked, cocking her head.

Yuma shrugged. "She gets homesick, sometimes, and tends to talk a lot about her continent." she looked around for a moment, "From the looks of it we _may be_ in the Land of Fire. Or maybe this simulation is based off it? Naruto does power them with his imagination, after all."

"I see," Miria slowly nodded as she took that information into account, "First of all, we need to find out where these people have gone missing. If Naruto's briefing is any implication, the place they were last at shouldn't be hard to miss." If the victims' clothes were left behind, then they would have a general idea of where to begin their search for this thing. The sandy brunette looked at her teams sensor, "Tabitha, do you sense anything out of the ordinary?"

Tabitha closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. She shook her head. "...No. I don't sense anything. Either this thing is an awakened being suppressing its yoki, or we are dealing with something else entirely."

"I see, then in that case we have to keep an eye out the old-fashioned way. Be vigilant, everyone!" Miria beckoned Tabitha, Yuma, and Queenie to follow her.

With that the team of four delved further into the forest and kept to the path. Neither had drawn their swords, due to them being both confident and underestimating their unknown enemy. And soon, the four found themselves looking off into a large clearing, through the shrubbery with a small, but relatively conspicuous sunflower in the middle. It stuck out like a sore thumb, being the only plant in the area that was more than four inches tall.

They slowed their pace but didn't stop walking to the clearing. They exchanged looks with one another before looking back at the clearing. This was _very_ suspicious. That being the only flora in the area that small, and it's the only one in the area? Something was fishy. They passed the treeline, and came to an abrupt stop.

The instant they were out, Team Miria found themselves agape at the sight of thousands of clothing items - possibly in the _tens_ of thousands - strewn about the clearing, especially around the flower.

"What the hell…?" Queenie said, her voice shaking. "Wh-what happened here?"

"U-uh, should we turn back?" Yuma asked, her voice shaking, as she cautiously looked around. She looked to Miria for orders, "Captain? What should we do?"

Miria narrowed her eyes. Her silver irises quickly darted around surveying as she tried to locate any potential enemy. "We are here to figure out what is causing this," she said, drawing her claymore. "Stay close and be prepared for a fight."

The others nodded and took out their own swords, following her orders to the letter. Then, they followed Miria into the clearing and kept their eyes peeled for their potential enemy. Miria, on the other hand, had kept her silver eyes solely on the sunflower; if she was not considerate of those under her command, she would have sent someone else in her stead. But she wasn't that kind of person. She believed the lives of others had more worth than her own. She would never put her life before theirs.

But her eyes did glance around, and she found some discarded weapons, and armour, lying flat amongst the clothes. It made sense; if people came to investigate went missing then armed adventurers from all over, would have been drawn to this place like a moth to a flame.

"It looks like some adventurers were unlucky," she said, just loud enough for Tabitha, Yuma, and Queenie to hear. "It is more than likely that hundreds have met their fate here."

"You think it might have something to do with the flower?" Queenie asked and got a questionable look from Miria, Yuma, and Tabitha as a result. "As unlikely as it may seem, everything here seems to be centered around it. Also, Naruto's simulations have been known to feature some crazy shit. For all we know, _it_ ate them."

"...Do you have _any_ idea how ridiculous that sounds?" Tabitha asked her with a disbelieving look. "It's a _flower_. For all we know, it could be something else; Naruto _did_ say there were some rather big snakes in his homeland. He even got ate by one."

"Do you know how ridiculous _that_ sounds?" Queenie threw Tabitha's words back in her face, mockingly. "He has talking toads, too. You saw the ones he calls 'Ma' and 'Pa'. His whole _continent_ is ridiculous, by our standards. For all we know, there _could_ be some weird species of man-eating plant over there."

"That's enough, you two," Miria said, looking over her shoulder. Then, just as she took her eyes off the flower, Several long, vine-like tentacles sprouted and launched forth from the sunflower, ensnaring and lifting Miria off the ground before she even knew what happened.

Queenie, Tabitha, and Yuma all nearly jumped out of their skin upon hearing Miria's startled yelp and the sound of her sword hitting the ground with a clang. They all looked and found their captain was getting her armour stripped off, by the vines coming out of the bloom. Her claymore was on the ground forgotten. She did her best to get free, but simply couldn't pry herself from the plant's grasp; even releasing her yoki did jack shit against its remarkably strong grasp!

Her teammates, however, sprang into action, slicing at the vines. Their claymores sliced through the limbs like wet toilet paper, drawing an unholy, vicious hiss from the plant as it withdrew its dismembered stumps, that were oozing green ichor, and promptly replaced them, snatching all three girls up, and their captain, just as the latter hit the ground - landing on her ass with a grunt. Luckily for Yuma, Tabitha, and Queenie, they still had their claymores in hand. They did manage to dismember several vines, causing the green ichored stumps to retreat - and for them to be replaced - before they were finally snatched up.

But, just before she was restrained, Tabitha managed to sever the vines that were holding her captain up once more. Miria hopped back on her feet, grabbing her sword, and faded away like a mirage, just before the flower tried to grab her again. She was _not_ going to let this thing harm her team! Reappearing behind the flower, a look of righteous fury in her golden eyes, she cut off its head and chopped the vines holding her friends into bits for good measure.

"Huh…" Miria put her sword back into its scabbard, "That was surprisingly easy." she couldn't help but feel smug about it. She gave the beheaded flower a nasty look, before scurrying on up to her teammates to check on them. With her back turned, she had no way of noticing that the severed vines were slowly sinking into the ground. The stem was doing the same and was underground in the blink of an eye.

"T-thank you, Captain," Tabitha blushed as she was hefted to her feet.

"I _told_ you that flower was dangerous," Queenie grumbled.

"Okay, so you were right," Tabitha growsed, "It's dead now right?" she looked to her girlfriend, Miria for confirmation.

"I'm sure, it - GYAH!" Miria was interrupted mid-sentence as several vines snatched her up once more. The others followed soon after, grabbed by thicker, veiny tentacles with suspiciously bulbous tips sprouting from a newly-restored sunflower before they could react. "W-what the hell!? I killed you, damn it! I _know_ I did!" Miria yelped as she felt the vine caressing her nethers in a lewd fashion as another slipped under her leggings to rub her directly. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" She yelled at it in comical wide-eyed outrage. "ONLY NARUTO CAN TOUCH ME THERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Back outside, Naruto couldn't help but find it jarring to hear Miria swearing up a storm like that. "Huh… didn't know she had it in her…" He said aloud nervously. Thank _god_ no one was around to hear or see this. She was going to kill him after this, wasn't she? Actually, he was pretty sure they were _all_ going to try and kill him. Still, though… "By the Twins, she's so, damn sexy when she's angry!"

He can't wait to see what happens next. They still have a chance to get away after all. If they remembered to use their chakra affinity, they _may_ be able to cut it off at the root. They _can_ destroy the ground, after all.

* * *

Back in the sim, a _heavily_ flustered Yuma let loose a guttural moan as her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out at the feel of a tentacle entering her womanly folds, its bulbous head touching her in all the right places, _just_ like the mighty meatstick she'd grown to love. A hot shiver running up her spine, she dropped her sword and went limp, physically unable to fight back as the flower stripped her down - removing her armour first.

Queenie was almost completely naked, her leggings pulled down to her shins and her sabatons in the process of being removed. She was completely topless and unarmed with her arms bound over her head and a tentacle across her mouth like a gag as she squirmed with all her might. Two vines poked and rubbed at her nipples while two more teased her folds, coating themselves in her juices for lubrication.

A now-naked Miria let loose a guttural moan of her own, the tentacles inside her folds and anus feeling exactly like Naruto's dick as they violated her. Her cheeks burned in rage and embarrassment, but no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't break free. Then, one more caressed her little nub in just the right way, resulting in a guilty wave of pleasure washing over the former Number 6.

Finally, a disheartened Tabitha willingly dropped her sword and let herself be taken upon seeing the state of her teammates. She blushed and mewled as several grabby vines started rubbing against her sex while the others went to work on removing her clothes and armour.

Miria wailed once more as yet another unwanted orgasm wracked her body, too out of it to notice that the flower was bringing her towards it. A gaping, circular maw stretched itself open from the very center of the bloom, as a still-writhing brunette found herself suddenly unable to see. Immediately going into a panic, Miria started squirming with all her might once more as the vines in her sex and anus continued fucking her. Slowly, the flower started gobbling her down head first as it expanded to accommodate its meal like a snake. She went down kicking and screaming all the way as she was completely enveloped with a lewd slurp. Then, the bulge containing her body slowly started to shrink and stop moving as it went down into the roots with a loud, wet gulp.

Yuma was next, letting out an orgasmic wail of her own, she simply didn't care what happened to her, anymore, as the flower's greedy mouth stretched around her head. She was exhausted, shuddering as a second orgasm drained her of what energy she had left. The flower happily slurped and gulped her down, expanding around her nude, sexy body as she slid down into its gob without any fuss. The stem shrank down, now stretched over her female form like a second skin as the flower took its time, seeming to savour the meal as it let her slide down at an agonizingly-slow pace. Then, the bulge started to shrink and lose shape as Yuma's body was no more, swiftly digested before what was left sank down with yet another wet gulp.

Then, a now-naked Queenie followed, writhing in both pleasure and panic as she did her best to struggle against the violating and grabby limbs. She made a remarkable, but futile effort in it too. The shaft-like tentacles were simply too strong for her to break free of. Queenie was brought to its gaping, drooling mouth, and it stretched comically wide to accommodate her head. She squealed in exertion as the plant devoured her little by little, gulping the former Number 20 down at a slow, deliberate pace. Like Miria before her, Queenie kept on fighting, even when she was far beyond hope, she refused to give up. Slowly but surely, the sunflower happily gulped the woman down, stretching and expanding to impossible proportions and slurping lewdly as it enveloped her torso. The flower crudely gulped and slurped, pulling its meal farther and farther into its expanding stem, despite Queenie's persistent struggles. Its tentacles, once teasing her folds, coiled around her legs, spreading them open and inserted themselves into her vagina and anus and started fucking her senseless.

Queenie's muffled squeal reverberated off the trees as she was almost immediately wracked with a mind numbing orgasm. As she went stiff and her juices gushed forth, literally shooting up like a geyser, the flower inched its way up her rigid frame, then, as she went limp, the flower let her immobile body slide down its stem with a lewd slurp. Meanwhile, a limp and panting Tabitha watched with morbid fascination as the the bulge containing her last teammate lost its feminine shape and shrank as Queenie was swiftly digested. The contents of the flower's stem then disappeared, swallowed into the roots as the ravenous plant brought its final meal closer.

Tabitha closed her eyes and let herself go limp, accepting her fate as the wet sensation of her head being ingested drew a disgusted groan from her. As the flower lewdly and crudely slurped her down, the stem expanded and stretched itself to accommodate her torso like the others. And like Queenie before her, the tentacles coiled around her thighs and shins and spread her legs wide open. Then the tentacles that were rubbing against her folds slammed into her snatch and started fucking her silly. Tabitha mewled, instinctively spreading her legs further as her toes curled in pleasure. She obediently let the plant have its way with her, not putting up even the slightest resistance as she slid further and further down. Then, she stiffened and shuddered in guilty bliss as she came. No sooner and no later, the flower extracted its limbs from her violated cootch and let its last victim slide on down. Then, everything started fading slowly to white as the feminine bulge lost its shape, the body within being reduced to a soft goo and swallowed into the roots with a final gulp.

Team Miria had lost...

* * *

Naruto had to admit: he was damn aroused - _far_ more so than he should be, in fact. Also, Team Miria were taken down a _lot_ quicker than he thought they would. The team, as a whole, barely lasted a minute. He admittedly thought they would win, considering they had Miria - someone who was damn good at making strategies - leading them.

As the barrier powered down, Naruto found Team Miria sitting down on the floor, fully clothed and armoured; Miria had an expression on her face that reminded the blond of an angry cat. Yeah, he was going to be busy giving her makeup snuggles for the next few nights after that…

With a heavy sigh, Naruto walked on over to them.

"Naruto… what. The. Hell. Was that?!" Miria demanded with harsh eyes. It took everything Naruto had not to wince at her harsh tone.

" _That_ was 'something different', like you wanted." he told her with a shrug, "It wasn't a simulation for combat; it was one for identifying a threat - and you all failed horribly at that. All four of you barely lasted a minute."

"You had a flower rape us, and then eat us…" Yuma looked so dead it wasn't funny. "A _flower_."

"Which you all died to." he added nontohelpfully. "You wanted something different to do, and I gave you it. Heck, as vague as I was, I did say you didn't have to fight, only to survive. With Miria as your leader _and_ tactician, I was fully expecting you all to turn around and go back where you came from. That was one of the ways you could have won." Naruto let out a sigh and said, "But if you're really that pissed off at me…" he spread his arms and made himself defenceless. "I'll let you get in a good hit or two."

Miria groaned and glowled; she hated it when her man made such offerings… it was bound to get him killed, some day. Tabitha stalked on up to him, and took Naruto by complete surprise when she pulled him into a lustful, overwhelming kiss. She was pissed the fuck off, yes, but that was admittedly _the_ best damn sex she's ever had behind her husband, and she needed to feel him inside her!

"You're a bastard." Tabitha growled as she withdrew from his lips, "But you're _my_ bastard! And that was one hell of a fuck~!" Her hands immediately went down to his trousers as she made to undo them.

As his pants and boxers dropped to his ankles and his erect cock was stroked, Naruto thanked his lucky stars that Tabitha still loved him enough to do this.

* * *

Not long after…

A sexually satisfied Tabitha was walking along her captain and girlfriend, along with their teammates Queenie and Yuma. Miria was still angry for what Naruto had put them through - even _if_ she secretly enjoyed the tentacle fucking. Tabitha 'cleaning up the mess' after Naruto gave her some makeup lovings certainly helped her mood turn far less dire, but she was still angry, damn it… mostly at herself for failing the sim.

"Hey, big sis!" The four stopped when they heard Helen call out to them. When they looked at her the woman, came to a stop and blinked in surprise, "Woah, what the hell happened to you? Apart from Tabitha, you all look like you want to strangle something." she pointed out.

"We asked Naruto to give us a different kind of sim to use for training." Miria answered her after huffing and crossing her arms against her bosom. "All of us lost, badly. We barely lasted a minute against it,"

 _That_ got Helen's attention and she got a devious idea, "Oh? If you lost to this simulation so fast, then it has to be tough! I have _got_ to try this new simulation out for myself!" before any of them could tell her anything else, Helen turned and sprinted into the citadel. She had a friend to get!

"Uh…" Queenie looked to Miria and asked, "should we tell-" The former Number 20 cut herself off when she saw the look in her Captain's eyes.

Then Miria smiled, finding herself to be more cheerful, now - albeit for terrible reasons. "No. Helen is always getting herself into trouble. Let her find out herself."

* * *

Helen searched for her best friend with a purpose in every step. She was eager, so full of anticipation. Anything that manages to defeat Big Sis so fast _has_ to be challenging! She wanted Deneve to try it out with her. It would be so much fun, rubbing it in Miria's face that she and Deneve managed to beat the simulation with flying colours! It would really drive Big Sis up the wall that they managed to win by themselves! She can almost _see_ the look of annoyance and irritation on her face when telling her!

Eventually, Helen found Deneve hanging around with her Captain, Undine and her lips spread out into a wide grin. "Deneve!" Helen cried, startling the living hell out of the pixie-haired blonde. Deneve blinked owlishly at her friend, who suddenly appeared beside her with an arm over her shoulder. "You'll never guess what I've been told!"

"...I'm almost afraid to ask," Deneve said with dull eyes.

If anything that answer got Helen's smile to grow bigger. "I'll show you instead then! Let's go!" she cheered, and started dragging Deneve out into the Bailey with her.

"Wha- Helen! I was talking to Undine!"

"This is more important!"

"Oh for the love of- Helen!" Now carried off over her friend's shoulder with an unamused scowl on her face, Deneve sighed heavily in exasperation. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, looking at her friend from over the shoulder as best as she possibly can.

"To the Bailey!" Helen answered, and since she knew her short haired friend was giving her a look that demanded her to elaborate even more, she went and did just that. "Big sis and her team took part in a new simulation, and lost in under a minute. I want to see what it's all about!"

Deneve let out a tired chuckle. Of course she would… "Should I get geared up, then?"

"Definitely," Helen chirped. "We _have_ to try it out!"

"Okay, okay," Deneve let out a sigh, "...at least put me down. I can walk the rest of the way. My old armour is still in my room."

"Why wear your old armour? The one we're wearing right now is just as good." Helen pointed out, though she did stop to put her friend back down on her feet.

Deneve sighed, "You do have a point." she admitted, "But for 'old times sake' I want to be wearing my old stuff. If this simulation managed to beat Miria's team then I want something that gives me a lot of maneuverability and protection at the same time."

"Eh," Helen shrugged, "fair enough. I might as well get into my own armour myself, then."

With that the two friends backtracked and went to their own rooms to get a change of clothes. When they came out of their rooms several minutes later, Helen and Deneve were out of their black, leathery and cotton-like garbs and back in their old uniforms when they were still part of the Organization; they had their swords back on the slot on the back of their pauldrons.

"Ohh…" Helen rubbed at the black fabric that was on her arms and legs, "it feels really weird wearing this again after so long."

"It does," Deneve agreed. She was rolling her arms and bending her legs to get used to the feeling of wearing her old uniform again. "So," she exhaled, "let's go see Naruto about this new simulation."

"Alright," her friend chirped, "Let's go!"

"Wah!" Deneve was startled when Helen hefted her over the shoulder and ran out into the courtyard. "Helen! Put me down!"

"Nope~!"

"Damn it, Helen!" If Sophia and Noel were there to see their antics, it would be as if they were seeing a carbon copy of themselves.

* * *

 **Several minutes later.**

Naruto was surprised to see Helen and Deneve in front of him. He was even more surprised when he heard their reason for being here in the bailey in the first place. It wasn't even an hour and already word has already spread that Miria's team had lost to the new simulation in under a minute…

"So… you two want to take the same simulation Team Miria has taken?" he asked them, just to make sure.

"Yup!" Helen chirped, prompting Deneve to roll her eyes in both amusement and exasperation. "I want to rub it in Big Sis's face that Deneve and I managed to clear this simulation by ourselves. The look on her face would be priceless!"

Naruto shook his head with an amused smile, "I bet it would." he said, then he closed his eyes in thought. From the looks of it Helen and Deneve only know that Miria's team had lost. They had no idea what Miria's team had lost to… and that gave him quite the devious thought. His eyes opened and he looked at them with quite the mischievous grin, "Alright, I'll let you partake in the simulation, on one condition."

"Oh?" Helen and Deneve looked quite curious.

"You are not allowed to tell what the enemy is to your teammates or anyone else once it's finished. Them knowing would make the simulation useless if they knew what to look for."

Helen and Deneve exchanged looks, shrugged, and then gave him a nod of agreement. "Alright, we can agree to that." Deneve said, then she looked at the currently inactive simulation behind her hubby and asked, "What's the mission?"

Naruto turned around and pressed his hand against the barrier that shot into existence. The blackness enveloped the barrier, preventing the women from seeing what's inside. "This is going to be a search and rescue mission: Team Miria went to investigate the forest as hundreds of people have gone missing. They never returned. Your mission will be to find out what happened to them… and survive."

"Do we know what the enemy is?" Deneve asked. She wanted to get as much information about this possible enemy as possible.

To her dismay Naruto shook his head, "The enemy is unknown, and everyone sent before you to investigate and deal with this threat has disappeared, mostly without a trace - only their clothes were left behind."

"Only their clothes were left behind?" Helen gave and Deneve both gave him odd looks at that detail.

"Yes. Only their clothes were left behind. Again, no one knows why." Naruto told them with a chuckle. "But what you all do know is a rumour: an experiment had taken place in that very forest, and something went wrong. No one knows how long ago that experiment had taken place, but over the years a very high number of people have gone missing when they delved inside. The number is unknown, but rumours say it ranges from hundreds to _thousands_." Naruto then took his hand off the barrier and raised his fore and middle fingers, "You have a few objectives to this mission. None of them are vital to the success of this mission, and are _purely_ optional. Find Team Miria, and find the creature lurking in the forest and eliminate it if possible. You can give yourself a self imposed challenge of finding out what happened to the victims as well. But what _is_ essential to the success of this mission is surviving. Good luck you two."

Helen and Deneve nodded, slipping into the barrier. Once they were in, it solidified and the sim began.

* * *

The second they found themselves in the simulation Helen and Deneve took their time in getting a feel for their surroundings. The former was very interested with the environment the simulation generated as the flora and fauna, like plants and bugs were _far_ bigger than they should be. Never in her life had she seen a tree that thick! You could fit a _cathedral_ in its trunk!

"Damn! I never knew trees could grow this big!" Helen whistled and she reared her head back to try and look as far up as possible. "You can't even see the top!"

Deneve being the only one who was focused on the mission grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her deeper into the forest. "Come on, let's go find out where Miria's team is and get them out." She was in awe at the flora and fauna herself, but unlike her friend Helen, she had a much better control over herself.

"R-right!" Helen followed, snapped out of her little trance. "So…uh... where do we start?"

"We start with searching obviously," Deneve answered as if it were blatantly obvious. "We have no idea where they are so finding a clue would suffice. Some footprints to follow will help immeasurably as well."

"Oh… you mean like those?" Helen asked, pointing to a set of footprints in front of them. Deneve and Helen both came to a stop and examined them. They came from sabatons, but they weren't from their own. It looks like a small group of adventures came by here a few days ago. The same amount of time that Miria's team had gone missing.

"Yes, Helen, like these." Deneve said, "They're a few days old. Around the same time Team Miria went missing. Let's follow them. Maybe it'll lead us to them." Well Helen wasn't about to argue with that. With no other option available to them Helen and Deneve both followed the trail of footprints.

"Have to admit, this is a nice place." Helen admitted with a cheerful grin. She was looking around with wide eyes. "I wonder if this is based on Naruto's home? I've never been there… outside of Nami of course."

"Miria did say Naruto's former home had unnaturally tall trees." Deneve pointed out, "This simulation may be based off of it." Eventually, after following the foot tracks for what felt like an hour, found it had led them to a clearing with a single, innocent looking sunflower in the middle. It's bloom was back to them, so they were unable to see the mass amounts of vine-like tentacles putting the swords and uniforms of its previous victims in a pile together, before slipping underground and back into its gaping maw in the middle of its bloom.

Helen and Deneve both came to a stop at the treeline, there was a lot of foliage that covered up everything except the clearing and the flower itself.

"Huh, that's admittedly odd." Helen said.

Deneve looked at her friend and quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"'Why?'" Helen gestured to the single, four inch flower and said, "We are in a place with overgrown mushrooms, plants and trees. A single, little flower surrounded by four-inch-tall grass in a place like this doesn't scream 'suspicious' to you?"

"That could just be the last remaining flower that wasn't affected by whatever this 'experiment gone wrong' had done." her pixie-haired friend pointed out.

"Hell, for all we know, it could _be_ the experiment gone wrong," Helen rebutted with a worried frown

Deneve gave her friend an odd look, "That sounds absurd…" she pointed out to her. It sounded rather ridiculous...

"Yeah, it does, but I'm _just_ saying we should probably assume the worst..."

"Fair point, I suppose," Deneve relented with a sigh. "Still, we need to find out what happened to Team Miria... and take out whatever took them down before more people become victims."

"In that case I'll let you go first. I have a much longer reach thanks to me being able to stretch my arms."

"Uh-huh…" shaking her head Deneve sighed and walked out of the treeline with Helen following after her. When they did and got closer to the center of the clearing, Helen and Deneve frowned at the sight of thousands of clothing items strewn about the clearing. It was unsettling to say the least. What the hell happened here?!

Then, as the two women walked around the flower, they saw them… there amongst the clothes were four claymores, uniforms and sets of armour, scattered about and unattended. "So Big Sis was one of the victims," Helen muttered. That made sense. The brunette's unit had failed the simulation, so this being how was the most likely scenario.

But… what got them… and why the hell were they apparently stripped down?! Were they raped?! Helen turned beet red at the thought. Naruto wouldn't put _that_ into a sim, would he?!

As if just to answer her internal questions, the little sunflower sprang to life - a dozen vine-like tentacles sprouting from the face of the plat and launching themselves towards the unsuspecting women. It was pure instinct that saved Helen from being grabbed. She heard the sound of movement behind her and the woman quickly leapt forwards, just before she could have been grabbed by the tentacle-shaped vines. Deneve on the other hand was not so lucky. The vine-shaped tentacles coiled around her wrists, waist, and ankles and Deneve let out a startled cry as she was lift off the ground.

Helen swiftly turned on the heels of her sabatons and bared her teeth in wide-eyed shock from what she is seeing. "Hang on, Deneve! I'll get you free!" she yelled, drawing her claymore with a narrow-eyed snarl.

"Just cut these damn vi-AH!" Deneve squealed when the tentacles spread her legs and started to lewdly rub and grind against her nethers. She ground against them out of sheer reflex, but caught herself and stopped through force of will. It didn't stop the tentacles from rubbing and grinding against her clothed pussy by themselves, though.

Helen obliged without hesitation, pointing her swordarm at the tentacles she extended the limb and sliced through them. The stumps began to seep out green ichor, as the flower let out a hiss of pain and Deneve fell onto her rump with a grunt. The sunflower quickly pulled its stumps back into its bloom. It had learned from the previous mistakes with Miria's team and quickly retreated into the ground before either of them could lash out.

Deneve hopped back onto her feet and looked around the clearing warily as she drew her sword from its slot. Where did that little shit go? With her friend free and armed for a fight, Helen got close to the woman and they went back to back; protecting each other's flanks would keep the flower from getting the drop on them.

Of course… if only it were that easy. The flower had gone underground, and it was small enough for neither woman to realise it was _moving_ underground. Right in the middle of the two, and they were completely unaware of it. Its maw opened up in the middle and several tentacles, the thicker, veiny ones with suspiciously shaped heads shot out of it in the dozens.

Both women let loose an undignified squawk as they were hoisted off their feet by the ankles. It was so sudden, so unexpected, they had lost the grip on the handles of their swords when the women were pulled up into the air. And they were _very_ unlucky when they were several feet in the air. Then, both Helen and Deneve squawked and shuddered at the feel of the vines gently caressing their sexes.

"OI!" Helen snapped at it. "Where the HELL do you think you're touching me?! Quit i-Mph!" Her protests were cut short as a very thick and veiny vine with a suspiciously shaped head shoved themself into her mouth, serving as a makeshift gag. Her silver eyes grew wide with outrage and indignation, even as the tentacle started thrusting in and out of her mouth like a piston.

Beside her a wide and teary-eyed Deneve gagged as an equally thick tentacle of her own shoved its way into her gob, and started thrusting away at her throat. She gagged and choked on it as her tongue tried to force the intruding, cock-shaped vine out of her mouth and throat, to no avail. Their situation only got worse when the rest of the vines slithered their way up to them and started stripping the women. Their armour being the first to go.

As her spaulders fell to the ground with a clang, Helen felt a shiver run up her spine. So, Big Sis and her team _were_ raped! But… what happened to them? As she thought on this, her gauntlets were next to be taken off, her faulds followed suit, as did her sabatons. All of them fell to the ground with a clang next to her spaulders and claymore. Moaning around the tentacle in her mouth Helen gazed at her friend from the corner of her eyes.

She looked just in time to see Deneve being penetrated, a massive, dick-shaped tentacle sliding into the former Number 15's vagina, before pounding away as the others continued to strip her down. Helen's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the feel of her leggings being pulled down and squirmed with all her might. But alas, it was all for naught as one particularly eager tentacle started rubbing up and down her slit, lubing itself up, right before venturing into a place only ever explored by her man's dick. Helen roared around the tentacle in her mouth with outrage, squirming and thrashing with twice the vigor as she did her damnedest to break free. Of course that only got the tentacle thrusting away in her snatch to fuck her even more.

Soon enough when their bodysuits were pulled off, the tentacle in their mouths and cunts had to pull out briefly in order for the clothing to be discarded properly. They were dropped in a pile alongside their armour.

"D-Deneve!" Helen gasped, and she looked at her best friend before those vine fuckers could come back to say. "U-use Earth techniques or something to _kill_ this fucking flower!" instead of getting an answer she was expecting from her though, Helen was surprised when Deneve lewdly stuck her tongue out, blatantly offering her throat for the tentacle that used to be in her mouth. Was… was she _offering_ herself to it?! What the flying _fuck!?_

"Deneve! What the _fuck!?_ " she cried out with indignation.

The woman in question only gurgled in response, completely lost as her addiction reared its ugly head. Unfortunately for the two of them, Deneve was a straight up sex junkie to the point that even touching her when she was sufficiently hungry was enough to make her buckle, though she pointedly hid that fact from everyone but Helen and Naruto.

Helen's eyes went wide with realization when she saw the lustful look on her face. "Oh, shit..." Her skin lost its pigmentation; she knew what was about to happen next. All she could do is prepare herself for what was about to happen.

"C'mon," Deneve purred huskily to the plant, "give it to me~. Fuck my brains out, make me your bitch! Give me the fucking only _you_ can provide with your thick, fucking tentacle-like cocks~!"

The plant didn't need any more provocation than that. Deneve let out a pleasured wail as her cootch was stuffed with a tentacle yet again. Then, another went and shoved itself into her ass, stretching out Deneve's anus and pussy so deliciously. Two more tentacles slithered up her stomach and coiled themselves around her tits and started squeezing them while the cock-shaped tips teased her nipples. Her toes curled and her juices gushed forth as Deneve let loose an earth-shattering, orgasmic wail as she felt her cunt and anus being fucked to oblivion. Her wail was muffled when a third tentacle shoved its way into her gob, and Deneve enthusiastically moaned and slurped around the vine while it happily fucked her throat.

Meanwhile, Helen was struggling against the vines and biting her lip to keep the pleasured moans in. No! She simply _couldn't_ give in! She shook her head and inhaled and exhaled through her nose heavily, she was _not_ going to give in so easily! The former Number 22's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she did her damnedest not to mewl at the feel of a tentacle trying to wiggle its way into her ass. And when two more went and coiled themselves around her firm, well-rounded breasts and started kneading them, she _almost_ cried out. Then the tentacle wiggling against her anus finally forced its way in, and the tentacles coiled around her bosom started rubbing against her nipples… it was like a dam had broken. Helen threw her head back and howled her enjoyment as she was _finally_ getting a cunt and ass-pounding, the likes only Naruto can provide. It didn't stop there however, as the flower saw that her mouth was open; and so, it did the only thing when offered such an opportunity… it stuffed her mouth with a fifth veiny tentacle and plundered her mouth and throat to its hearts content.

A wide-eyed Helen mewled around the tentacle in her mouth, and closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pleasure that was wracking her body. But, it was proving too much… Already, she could feel a guilty pleasure building in her loins. Every thrust brought her closer; every inch of her inner walls were being rubbed in all the right places; were it not for Naruto's dick being bigger, this damn plant would have ruined her for any man with all these vines. If she hadn't been fucked by him already, then this plant would have been _the_ best fuck she ever had! It was both embrassassing and rage inducing to admit!

The plant didn't let up in its pleasurable assault upon the two women, even as it spouted several more vines to move their pieces of armour, swords and clothes to Team Miria's. Its tentacle wiggled in both womens cunts and anuses, rubbing them in _all_ the right places, and drew even more muffled moans and mewlings out of them. Soon enough, Helen got into it and started sucking against the bulbous shaped tentacle in her mouth. She was all but lost as a paralyzing wave of pleasure wracked her to the very core.

If it were capable of speech, the plant would be mocking them right about now. Instead it merely hissed that had many rapid pauses - its form of laughter - as it fucked the two hybrids stupid with its thick-veiny vines. Bringing them both closer, the flower continued to play with its food for just a bit longer.

A close-eyed, and mewling Deneve was actively bucking her hips against the vines thrusting away at her pussy and anus. Her hands were bound together above her head, and the tentacles coiled around her bosom were now being used to titty-fuck another tentacle. The woman opened her eyes to glance at her friend, and found Helen was in the same state as she was. Completely overtaken by pleasure, and lost to the world as the plant gleefully and lewdly had its way with her. She closed her eyes once more and shuddered helplessly as yet another orgasm hit like a ton of bricks, having lost count of how many times she came.

Was… was this how Captain Miria and her team had lost? Stripped and fucked stupid by a plant that barely passed their foot? She _had_ to get Undine and the rest of her team to take this simulation.

Helen and Deneve both squealed in pleasure as another wave of pleasure washed over them and the flower hissed once more. It was simply too hungry to play, anymore...Then it pulled the tentacles out of their mouths to listen to their pleasure addled voices directly. As it listened to the women moaning and mewling like a pair of whores, the plant contemplated on how it should end this… devour them one by one…? Or, devour them together? In the end, the sentient flora decided to take them one by one. It _loved_ the way they would struggle in its stem as the realization they were going to die was setting in.

Starting with the pixie-haired nympho, the flower brought Deneve closer and its massive, circular maw spread wide open to reveal a red, fleshy inside with dripping mucus. Then, it engulfed her head and slowly started gulping her down with a series of lewd, noisy slurps. Almost immediately, Deneve started to struggle when she felt her head enveloped by the fleshy, dripping insides of the sunflower's bloom. Her struggles were weak, very weak, due to the tentacles in her ass and sex still pounding away at her. And she had been enduring the _best_ sex, just behind her man, for what felt like _hours_. So her struggles were a lot weaker than they should be.

Of course, her struggling did not go unnoticed.

"D-DENEVE!" cried out Helen. Her eyes went wide with horrific realization as she saw the plant lewdly slurp her friend even further into its gullet. Deneve's sizable bosom disappeared into its mouth and the former Number 22 saw her friends head and shoulders stretching out the plant's stem to comical proportions. Baring her teeth with a fierce determination Helen started to struggle against her captor too with all her might, and even went so far as to bring out 20 percent of her yoki to increase her strength, to no avail.

Deneve's wriggling torso slipped in little by little, stopping at the hips, until she stiffened once more, her toes curling and a muffled squeal coming forth from within the flower's stem as she went limp. Then, the flower withdrew its tentacles from her abused ass and cunt before slurping down the rest of its meal in one long, fluid gulp.

Helen watched in horror as her friend's twitching form slipped down into the stem and stretching it out. The stem then shrank down upon her form like a second skin, and the feminine bulge started to move as Deneve screamed in panic, but only briefly. Soon after it stopped moving, the bulge lost its shape, shrinking down into an amorphous blob as Deneve was swiftly digested and gulped down towards the flower's roots.

"...Oh… oh, shit," Helen muttered as the lifeblood drained from her face. "S-so, this is how no bodies were left behind…" she let out a nervous laugh as the plant brought her to its gaping maw to devour her next. "H-hey, plant, you don't need to eat me. Y-you must be full right?" to her surprise, the plant stopped bringing her to it. Holy shit, _that_ worked?! She mewled as the plant kept thrusting away at her cunt and anus. M-maybe she can convince it to let her go? "Y-yeah! You had a full meal already, p-plus, you had four more beforehand right?"

The flower tilted its head at her, pausing for just a moment.

"S-so if you just… let me go, I'll promise to _never_ return! I'll even throw in a nice, uh… p-prize for you!" she paused again and tried to think of something else to sweeten the deal, "I'll even _lure_ other people for you to enjoy! S-so, what do you say?"

The flower did nothing at first, her offer appearing to have appeased it… only for it to suddenly engulf her head.

"N-No! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait dammit!" Helen cried out, her voice muffled greatly due to her head being enveloped by its massive, dripping mouth. The flower slowly started to gulp her down with loud, obscene, slurps. The former Number 22 struggled with everything she had against its deceivingly firm grip; but like before it was to no avail. The tentacles in her cunt and anus were still thrusting away, making her struggles weaker than they should be. Soon Helen felt her shoulders being enveloped next, and then her sizable bosom. She felt the tentacles unwrapping themselves from around her breasts as she slid in even more with one loud obscene slurp.

"Wait! J-j-just listen for a moment will ya'!?" Helen snapped at it, "If you eat me now, then… then how long will you have to wait for another meal?!"

The plant kept slurping and sucking her in, little by little, only to stop at the hips upon hearing her speak. By now Helen's head, shoulders and torso were stretching out the stem at comical proportions, just like her friend had done.

"Y-yeah! I can bring you more meals! Weekly, even! A-and if you eat me, then… who knows how long you'll be w-waiting for... a-another… another one? GAH!" Helen stiffened and gurgled, her toes curled as one last orgasm washed over her. Despite the situation, her body simply couldn't help but enjoy what this damn thing was doing to it. Truth be told, Helen had the right idea; only, there was one problem: the flower was hungry… and stupid. There was no reasoning with it, simply because it lacked the intelligence for such a thing.

Then, Helen was slurped on down in one fluid motion and everything faded to white as the feminine bulge stopped moving, was rapidly digested into goo, and swallowed down to its roots like Deneve was.

* * *

When the simulation ended, Deneve bolted on over to Naruto and tackled him to the ground and proceeded to snog the daylights out of him. The blond in question wasn't surprised; knowing how sexually active his woman can get if the right buttons were pushed, he was expecting this outcome the moment the simulation ended.

Helen came out moments after and started going after his dick. The second his prick sprang free from its confinements Helen opened her mouth wide and took him into her gob in one fluid motion. Then she started bobbing her head up and down on his dick like a woman possessed.

He groaned into Deneve's mouth as Helen went to town on him. Sometimes he just loved his life.

* * *

Thanks to the condition Naruto had given them, neither Helen nor Deneve were allowed to tell _anyone_ who the enemy in this new simulation was. It made things more genuine as well - the less people that know of the plant, the better their threat assessment would be. If they already knew then it wouldn't even _be_ a threat assessment.

Of course, seeing as she was with Undine when Helen came and abducted her, Deneve was not surprised in the slightest when her Captain sought her out immediately. Needless to say, the woman was not expecting to find her second in command actively trying to make a baby with the man they shared - in the open, no less!

The things she said, too… It was nothing short of shocking and left the two of them rather flustered for some time thereafter.

"So…" Undine started after everything settled down and the three of them away from Naruto's listening ears, "what was it that you were doing in there?" she looked at the simulation to let them know what she was talking about.

"We were taking part in a new simulation." Helen answered with a sheepish grin, "We can't tell you what it's about though."

Undine quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? And why not?"

"It's a threat assessment type of simulation." Deneve answered, "If everyone knew about it, then there's not much of a point in anyone taking part if they knew what to look for."

"Really?" Well that caught her interest. A simulation that requires someone to assess threats rather than fighting them? That's a breath of fresh air. "So what happened? How come you two took part in it yourselves?"

"That was my fault, admittedly," Helen answered sheepishly. "Miria's team took part in the simulation and lost in under a minute. I wanted to do it with Deneve just so I could rub it in her face that we beat it by ourselves… it didn't turn out the way we were expecting it to,"

Undine's expression brightened. So the uppity woman's entire team were defeated in under a minute? Okay, now she _really_ wants to take part in this simulation! She'll get her team involved too, maybe get Glissa dragged in - she and Zelda get along swimmingly, and the girl proved to be quite the teammate, though the former Number 11 never thought she'd say such a thing about an awakened being of all things.

A wide menacing grin spread across her face, "Alright, Deneve come with me. We're getting the team together."

The woman in question blinked in surprise, "...you're going to do the simulation aren't you?"

"Of course," scoffed Undine, "I'll be getting Glissa. She works well with Zelda. Once we get everyone together, we'll take this simulation on and _win._ "

Deneve shrugged and gestured for her Captain to lead the way. "I'll talk to you soon, Helen," the pixie-haired blonde said to her friend, as she followed Undine.

"Yeah," Helen waved Deneve goodbye. Then she began to plot herself, "I'm going to get _my_ Captain to take this simulation with our team if it's the last thing I do…" she cackled evilly to herself.

* * *

Naruto was not surprised to see Undine again with Deneve by her side. He was even less surprised to see Zelda and Glissa were with them. Undine and Zelda were garbed in their old uniforms, while Deneve was wearing her 'newer' black outfit and Glissa was still wearing her thong, leotard outfit. He saw the look in Undine's silver eyes and he _knew_ at that moment his wife was here to partake in the simulation again.

"I take it you're here for this?" he asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the inactive simulation behind him.

"You know it!" Undine chirped with a confident grin. "I hear Team Miria got their asses kicked in under a minute, and that Helen and Deneve themselves lost. I thought I'd take a crack at it with the rest of my team."

"I changed clothes, to show everyone else that I lost." Deneve added on with a bored look on her face.

"Oh… that explains that, then," Naruto said, chuckling with a smile. "Alright, do you have any idea what you're looking for?" He wanted to make sure none of the other three knew what they were going to be up against.

"Nope. Deneve's been rather tight-lipped on that." Undine replied with a shrug. "I'd rather know what we're going to be up against, but it makes sense that this sim would have a few surprises, so I won't force anyone to spoil them."

Naruto smiled approvingly, "That's good. There are missions where you have little to no information on what you're going to be up against. This simulation is meant to replicate that. The less you know the better. So, I take it you want a debriefing?"

Undine nodded, "Please."

"Alright… I'll change it up a bit, but first…" Naruto turned around and pressed his hand against the barrier. A black void slithered on up along the barrier within and kept everyone from seeing the otherside. "This simulation is taking place in a forest. Team Miria, plus Helen and Deneve have gone missing when they went in. Team Miria for investigating missing people, and Helen and Deneve, for going inside to find out where they had gone. Deneve, we're going to say you and Helen got separated and she disappeared. You all are going in there to find out what happened to Helen, and the team before her."

"Do we know who the enemy is?" Glissa asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. But due to Helen and Team Miria going missing though, you all suspect it's an awakened being or two which is why you brought Glissa along. There's also an unconfirmed rumour of an experiment gone wrong that took place in there. But no one's been able to confirm it."

"How come?" Zelda asked.

"Anyone that tired, went inside the forest and never came back out. That's been happening for... at least seven years. Possibly more." Naruto took his hand off the barrier, "Alright, that's it. Oh, and one more thing: you have to survive this simulation. Fighting and defeating your foe is a secondary objective and not vital to winning. Good luck you four."

Undine scoffed confidently, "We'll pass this sim with flying colours! Let's go you three!" With that, the former Number 11 delved through the barrier. Deneve walked in after her, with Glissa and Zelda being the last ones through. The barrier solidified behind them and the black void eased down to the ground giving Naruto full view on their progress.

* * *

As she stepped on through to the otherside of the barrier Deneve was already familiar with the landscape of this simulation. The overgrown flora and fauna were in different places than she remembered them being though. She quirked an eyebrow at that; how curious, did that mean every person and team would end up in a new 'spawn point' when they took part in this sim? That was rather genius.

"Oh my… those are some rather large mushrooms." Glissa thought aloud. "So, where to now Captain?" the dark haired awakened one asked, looking to Undine with expectancy.

"We go further in." the woman said with a confident smirk, "Find out if we can see what happened to Helen and Team Miria. Let's go and stick together. If there are awakened beings here then I want us to be ready to take them out the _second_ they show themselves!"

"Right," the three replied in unison.

And with that Team Undine, plus Glissa, delved further into the forest generated sim with a single thought in mind: finding out what happened to Helen and Team Miria. Or in the worst case scenario, where their remains are. Of course, due to them being in a different place, Deneve had no idea where to go. So she wouldn't be able to lead them to the flower anyway.

"I don't sense anything," Zelda said with a suspicious tone. Her narrowed eyes glanced in every direction in search for their quarry. "This awakened being must be good at suppressing their yoki."

Deneve wanted to correct her so bad… that it wasn't an awakened being... but she didn't. The short-haired woman kept her lips sealed. Eventually, after minutes of walking, stepping over logs, bushes, and small-sized boulders Team Undine finally found the clearing Deneve and Helen were at just minutes before. And like the last time the rest of the clearing was blocked off by the flora and fauna, only showing the deceptively harmless sunflower in the middle. And Deneve knew they had gone in at a new spawn point, because they were looking at the flower from the side, rather than its back.

As they slowly entered the clearing to see if there were any clues lying about, the whole damn team knew something was amiss.

Deneve already knew something was off. She's been here before after all. Still, she kept quiet… though she couldn't help but rub her thighs together with anticipation for what was to come.

There was thousands upon thousands of clothing items strewn about the clearing. All of them seemed to circle around the lone flower, which happened to be the _only_ place that was left clear. Team Undine took out their swords. and all except Deneve looked around with caution.

"What...the...fuck...?" Zelda hissed with wide eyes. "How many victims _are_ there?!"

As Undine, Zelda and Glissa moved into the clearing, they didn't notice Deneve was trailing back behind them. Purposely keeping a distance from them as they got more and more closer to the middle.

"Thousands... we weren't told only their clothes were left behind!" Glissa said. She frowned and sniffed at the air. "Is that… fear I smell?" I certainly seemed so… Stepping a bit closer to the center, she took another whiff. "Fear... arousal and… death? I… think it's coming from the flower."

Once again, Deneve didn't say anything. Though, the heavy blush on her face was quite telling. Thankfully, she was behind the three of them - fairly far behind them - so, they didn't see the reddening cheeks.

"I uh… shit, I think I found them," Zelda muttered, eyeballing the swords strewn about among the clothes. She could see the uniforms and pieces of armour, too. Helen's being amongst them. Naruto didn't have Deneve's outfit and sword shown for this sim, however, seeing as how she was participating.

Undine had seen and heard enough. She drew her swords and bulked up, before releasing ten percent of her yoki and giving the flower. "Cowardly, little shit, turning into an innocent, little flower so you could hide yourself from us… Show me your true form, bitch, and fight me!" Not waiting for the plant to reply, she charged forth with a sadistic grin.

"Captain, wait!" Zelda cried out too late. Undine was already bringing her claymores down on top of it.

The flower hissed and sent forth several viney tentacles out to grab Undine, but she was too quick, slicing through the limbs like a hot knife through butter. Then she severed the thing's 'head' and chopped it to bits. Its stem bled green ichor from where its 'head' was severed.

"Huh… Well, that was rather anticlimactic," Glissa commented. "I was expecting it to put up more of a fight." she sheathed her sword with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" Undine sighed, before sheathing her swords and reverting back down to normal, Zelda and Deneve doing the same.

"...I didn't sense it using yoki." Zelda pointed out. "That's rather… suspicious." She then looked to Deneve and asked, "I know you can't say anything, but what do you make of this?" she and the others took note how far away she was from them but didn't say anything.

"Naruto _did_ say this forest was where an experiment gone wrong had taken place." the pixie-haired woman answered.

Undine hummed thoughtfully. "Very true… I guess that flower was the experiment, then?"

"That or just the result… definitely not an awakened being," Deneve replied with a nod, she then looked around and frowned, "Strange… Why hasn't the sim ended?"

Her question was answered by several vines snatching up Glissa, Zelda, and Undine while their backs were turned, drawing two startled yelps and an undignified squawk from them. The flower, now full back to full bloom, had removed their swords from their scabbards and bound their arms above their heads.

For a brief moment, Deneve could only stare - first out of shock, then out of embarrassment. Forcing herself to do something upon hearing an indignant Undine barking at her, the former Number 15 drew her sword and charged, before faceplanting in a pathetic, comical heap as a vine slithered around, wrapping itself around her ankle, and lifted Deneve off the ground.

"My hero…" Undine muttered, rolling her eyes. Then, she yelped and closed her legs upon feeling one of the vines _very deliberately_ caressing her sex. "Gah! What the hell?!"

"W-what's it doing? Gah!" Zelda squawked, closing her legs as well when one of the vines deliberately caressed her sex as well.

"Th-this is what happened last time!" a very flustered Deneve squeaked, trying to break free from its grasp before she lost control and embarrassed herself. "There's no point in withholding information, now; that thing is going to rape and eat us!" She still had her claymore, so maybe there was still a chance for her to escape!

Alas, it was all for naught… Deneve realized that the instant she brought her sword down upon the vines and found herself unable to cut through. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" she groaned. These vines were thicker, broader; and of course intimately familiar to her. "The vines are tougher than they look!"

"So how the hell are we going to get out of this?!" Zelda yelled out indignantly.

"...Glissa!" Undine barked, an idea sparked within her, "You can transform! Turn into your awakened form and rip these vines apart!"

"Way ahead of you, Captain!" The elf-eared brunette released her yoki and shifted into her awakened form without a second thought. Her hair twisted into a mass of black, writhing tentacles as her skin turned green and her sclera turned black, her irises turned gold, and her pupils slit. Golden metal plates formed on her arms and legs, her finger and toe nails morphing into razor-sharp claws. Her awakened form filled out her brown jerkin, and sleeveless black thong leotard quite nicely, giving her a fuller bust, curves and womanly hips. Her lips curled back to reveal her new fangs as the former Number 45 roared in exertion, trying her damnedest to break free. The vines creaked in protest, but didn't break. She clicked her tongue in irritation and tried extending her claws to scratch and cut at the vines, causing the flower to hiss at her, but all she seemed to do was irritate the damn thing.

"Don't hiss at me, you little SHIT!" Glissa snarled viciously, her struggles were just barely able to overpower the tentacles, but several more shot forth to help and keep her pinned. "Put us down the FUCK down, or you'll be in for a world of hurt!" she promised before biting down on one of the vines. She was unable to break skin, however. It was tough enough to withstand a cut from a claymore, so it wasn't that much of a surprise it was able to withstand a yoki-powered chomp from her. It _did_ seem to hurt, though...

The flower hissed once more and started violently shaking the brunette with the vine in her mouth, in an attempt to get her to let go. It gave her a few swats on the rear for good measure, drawing a yelp from her every time and ultimately got her to let go. Now, the flower was pissed. It was going to focus on her, first. It was going to focus on her and make everyone else watch!

The first to go were the modest bits of armour she wore on her arms and legs, followed by her jerkin and then her slutty, black thong leotard. Once that was out of the way, the flower produced a particularly thick vine, with throbbing veins, and a suspicious bulge at the tip, much to the collective shock, horror and embarrassment of the four women. It was even ripped for her pleasure. The vine slithered forth and then Glissa shrieked in rage and indignation at the feel of it poking at her sex.

"Don't you FUCKING DARE! ONLY MY MATE CAN TOUCH ME THERE YOU FUCKING PLANT!" Glissa bellowed viciously, her struggling was now more ferocious and she used her strength to bring one of the vines to her mouth and tried to bite down on it.

The flower heaved Glissa's wrist away from her mouth and shoved that large, dick-like vine right into her cootch. The former Number 45 squawked and gurgled, her eyes rolling back at the sensation of having her cunt stretched out so deliciously wide and feeling so deliciously full. Only Naruto's glorious dick surpassed how good this felt~!

"Glissa!" Zelda cried out in dismay.

"Glissa! Snap out of it!" Undine barked commandingly, though her eyes were wide with a franticness only a team leader could have.

The brunette shook her head and snarled at the flower, goaded by her friend and captain. "I WILL _FUCKING_ MURDER YOU!" Her eyes glowed a demonic gold as she brought more of her yoki to the surface. She was going to break out of this and tear this plant to shreds! No! She was going to rip it out by the roots and _eat_ it! Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the sensation of the plant pulling out and shoving itself into her ass, using the lubrication from her dripping cunt to slide right on in. Then, another 'dick' vine sprouted forth and slithered on up to take its place. "U-urk…" Glissa trembled at the sensations washing over her. She could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks, realization washing over her that she was being made the bitch of a damn plant.

"Glissa! Use your chakra or something! Use lightning! O-or earth!" Zelda told her with wide eyes. Those two cock-vines were utterly wrecking her! She had to do something now or she'll be nothing more than a cocksleeve for it!

"I can't without making handseals!" Glissa cried out. "My wrists are bound!"

The four women heard the flower hiss in a suspicious manner at that.

'DON'T LAUGH AT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shouted at it with wide eyes, "YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A COWARDLY, LITTLE SHIT WHO LIKES TO TAKE PEOPLE BY SURPRISE! YOU DON'T _GET_ TO LAUGH!"

The flower's response was to start viciously _pounding_ the awakened brunette. There was no rhythm to it either. All it wanted to do was show the bitch in its grasp who's boss - to show who was the apex predator, here. And _that_ apex predator was the plant, not her. Not her friends who were also bound and watching. It was the plant! And it would show it in the most demeaning way possible!

It spawned another bulbous shaped tentacle, a much thicker one with throbbing veins and it hovered in front of the awakened bitches mouth. Once she opens her gob, it'll take advantage of it and plunder her mouth and throat and _truly_ destroy her. But first, it increased the pace of the thrusting tentacles that are currently _pummeling_ Glissa's ass and cunt to oblivion. Her tits were jiggling nicely with every thrust into her cootch and anus, too. _Those_ were far too tempting not to be put to use. A few of the vines holding her in place slithered down and started coiling around her breasts, the tips playing with the black nipples as the awakened, green-skinned brunette was raped into submission.

"Glissa! Get ahold of yourself!" Undine barked, but the awakened one was completely unresponsive. Or seemed to be. Glissa was struggling to escape still, though her struggles was getting more and more subdued with each passing second. The former Number 11 growled and drew upon her yoki - as the leader of this team it falls to her to protect those under her charge. And there is no way in hell she's going to stop doing that now! With that thought Undine's frail, petite form began to bulk out with muscles. "OI! Plant! Pick on someone your own size!"

The flower hissed as its vines creaked in protest, struggling to contain the woman. It shot two more out at her to hold her wrists down and promptly drew a pleasured yelp from her by swatting the former Number 11 on the rear. It also let go of her legs and focused all of its vines on the woman's wrists for good measure.

"Y-you think a f-f-few spanks, and vines are going to hold me down? Think again you dumb fuck of a plant!" Undine roared with exertion and brought her arms down in front of her. The vines groaned in protest as it tried to keep her arms above her head. This one was stronger than she looked… and that was saying something. Good. It liked its victims struggling.

Glissa wailed in unwanted orgasm as a wave of guilty pleasure wracked her being. With her mouth wide open so invitingly… the flower sprung into action. The vine in front of her mouth lunged forth and slipped into her gob before she could react.

"Gak!" Glissa's glowing, golden eyes grew wide as the thick, throbbing veiny tentacle started fucking her mouth and throat at the same time. She gagged in protest at the intrusion and her struggles renewed with twice the vigor. Again, the vines creaked, but didn't break. She bit down on the vine in her gob and shook her head with a vicious growl, much like a dog as she kept on fighting, bringing _all_ of her yoki to bear.

Sadly it didn't work. Not completely. While she was unable to bite it off with her sharp teeth, Glissa was able to make it as discomforting as possible. But that wasn't a problem for this plant. It brought her closer and opened its gaping maw withdrawing the tentacle in her mouth, before engulfing her mouth with what sounded like an enthusiastic 'nom'. Then, it started slurping and gulping the brunette down, stopping at the hips, before tripling the pace of its sexual assault. Glissa squealed in panic as she did her damnedest to fight back, not giving up even in the face of death.

"Glissa!" Zelda cried out in shock and horror. Holy shit, this thing _was_ going to eat them! Was this what happened to the others?! Was this what Deneve had to go through?!

"She's finished," Deneve said solemnly. Though she was trembling with anticipation for when her turn comes up. Everyone else, when they turned to look at her, thought it was because she was afraid. "Once it gets you in its mouth, there's no escape… unless…"

"U-unless...?" Zelda asked, she was up for anything at this point!

"If Glissa is able to use her claws and cut her way out from the inside, then we would have a chance of beating this thing." she took a deep breath and exhaled shakingly, "It's a long shot, but it's all we have… the question is: can she even _do_ it? Once you're fully inside its stem, the plant digests you in a matter of seconds."

Glissa wailed once more in pleasure as another orgasm wracked her frame and her struggles waned. Then, the flower happily gulped and slurped her down. But it was in for a nasty surprise. Glissa brought her hands to her chest and attempted something. "Raiton: Kangekiha!" The flower hisses and squealed in pain as thousands of volts of electricity shot through it from the brunette. Then, with a loud, muffled roar she swiped her clawed hands out and sliced through the stem. A spray of green ichor gushed from the wound as Glissa pulled it open and gasped for air. "Motherfucker! I will eat you back out of sheer spite!"

Then she turned around grabbed the hissing plant by the stem and yanked it out of the ground. The tentacles holding everyone else up slackened and they were dropped to the ground, just as Glissa tore her teeth into the flower and ate it ravenously. She was a woman of her word, after all, and pissed off as all hell.

Then the simulation faded to white.

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned!" Naruto said with surprise and joy as the women came into view. "You actually did it!" Glissa, still in her awakened form, walked on over to him and smacked him across the head as hard as she can without hurting him. "Ouch… Okay, I totally deserve that." he said with a chuckle.

'You are making it up to me, after that stunt," she hissed, her cheeks burning from a combination of rage and embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, you got it. On the bright side, you all have the right to lord it over everyone's head that you beat Miria's team. In less than five minutes, too." Naruto chuckled again and turned to Undine. "I'm thinking about having her transferred to your team, by the way. You and Zelda get along well with her, not to mention your teamwork is superb."

"I don't mind, at all," Undine said with a smirk.

"After a few team-building exercises for good measure, we'll call it official." then he stroked his chin and added offhandedly, "though I've only shown the easy difficulty, so far. Still it's an achievement. Not to mention," he wrapped his arms around Glissa's waist and brought her in for a hug, "seeing you naked was _sexy_ ~" he purred.

Still pouting, Glissa muttered, "I want snuggles."

"I'll give you more than enough snuggles," he chuckled, "Want to know something interesting about that simulation?"

The awakened brunette tilted her head curiously. The others mirrored her expression.

"That sim was actually not meant to be won through fighting," he explained, unable to help but smile at the proud chuckle that drew from Undine. "The plant adapts to you and uses everything it learned from its previous 'victims'. Deneve, remember when the plant sunk into the ground during your first encounter with it?"

The woman nodded.

"It learned from Miria's team, and used it against you. Any one who loses also gets their clothes, armour, and any weapon they happen to be carrying at the time left behind in the sim… with the exception of anyone retaking it at the time."

"That would explain why we only saw five," Zelda mused aloud.

"Another thing: the tentacles the flower is using when fucking you is the size and girth you want to be fucked by. Don't ask, even I don't know how that happened." he shrugged, helplessly. "Still, congratulations is in order."

"...Can we take it again?" a now thoroughly curious Undine asked.

It wasn't just Naruto that looked at her in surprise; Deneve, Zelda _and_ Glissa did the same.

"I'll see about giving it a few tweaks, first," Naruto chuckled. "For now, I think your team would prefer to call it a night."

"But it's still day out…" Zelda pointed out.

"It's a figure of speech, honey." the blond chuckled. "After your 'near death experience' I think you four deserve a break. Deneve more so, since this was her second time."

"Fair enough," Undine relented. "We'll get something to eat, then start on those team building exercises you mentioned."

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto chirped.

"So… I _really_ wanted to have a dick that size to fuck me silly, then?" Glissa shyly asked; she still hadn't turned back to normal. The woman felt a lot safer right now in her awakened form.

"I guess?" Naruto shrugged. "You certainly looked like you were enjoying it for the brief time you were getting fucked."

The brunette blushed and cleared her throat, giving him a flat look. "If you tell anyone, I will hurt you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he assured, raising his hands placatingly.

"Good boy…"

* * *

It wasn't long after until Naruto got some very surprising guests that wanted to try out his simulation. Honestly he wasn't expecting them of all people to show up and try it out. Apparently, Helen had been rather busy spreading the word. Nearly ten minutes after Team Undine left, Clare, Irene, Teresa, Galatea, Noel, Sophia and Priscilla came out of the citadel and made a beeline towards him.

All of them were in casual clothes, even Sophia and Noel - those two having snatched up some outfits in town. Though, Galatea went for a more 'religious' outfit. She was dressed up as a nun for some reason.

After thinking about it, Naruto mentally kicked himself for not remembering that Galatea had been convinced by Neideen to take up a side job in the Chapel of the Twins. How that pervert pulled that off was a damn good question, but he was not complaining.

The others were wearing a mixture of a jerkin, frilly shirt, skirt, trousers, and in both Clare and Priscilla's case, a summer dress. One resembling what Clare had worn back when she was a child, only longer and the other having more frills.

Irene on the other hand was wearing her usual outfit that Naruto, Clare and Teresa had found her in when they sought her out: the sleeveless, brown leotard with boiled leather reinforcement and metal plating, with a shit ton of belts and leather straps, along with garters and knee-high boots.

"Let me guess: you want to try out my new simulation?" he asked them with crossed arms.

"Of course," Priscilla scoffed. "After hearing that glorified secretary of yours failed one of your simulations, in under a minute no less, I simply had to see it for myself."

"I was dragged along," Clare chuckled sheepishly. "Not that I mind."

"I just got back and simply _had_ to see what all the fuss was about," Galatea stated.

"I saw Teresa dragging Clare, and I followed after them." Irene admitted with a shrug. "I heard two teams lost already?"

"Actually, one team and two people lost." Naruto corrected her with a broad smile. "Team Undine were the first ones that won. Though, admittedly, they would have lost, had they not brought a friend."

"I see. This must be a tough simulation, then." Sophia said with an eager smile and she rubbed her hands together with anticipation. "What kind is it?"

Naruto didn't see any harm in letting them know _what_ the simulation is meant to be for. "It's a threat assessment. Basically it's to see if you are capable of identifying a threat in _all_ things, harmless looking or not. So far, no one's managed to succeed in doing that just yet. I suppose you could say that Team Undine technically lost, though they still managed to pass through sheer brute force."

"Well, to be fair, they would," Clare giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so," he chuckled, "Alright, so, do you want a debrief? Since you're not armed, I'll adjust the sim accordingly." And with that said, Naruto turned around and pressed his hand against the barrier; Teresa, Irene, Noel, Sophia, Galatea and Clare all saw a inky blackness slither up around the barrier and keep them from seeing what's inside.

"Sure, we could do with a debriefing," Teresa said with an approving smile.

"Alright," Naruto looked at Clare and said, "But, first things first: Clare, you're going to be deaged for this sim. So don't be surprised when you find yourself looking the same as you did years ago, okay?"

Clare blinked her eyes at that, but nodded affirmatively. "Okay. Thanks for telling me beforehand."

"Alright," Naruto nodded in response, "Clare… you remember being told some scary stories about people going missing in the forest in this sim behind me. You went inside, because one: you were to curious for your own good. And two: you don't believe in those stories. So you went in by your own."

Clare nodded thoughtfully and as Naruto went to address the others on their debriefing, she started on getting herself ready to act as the brave, stubborn, and analytic girl she use to be when she was younger.

Naruto faced Teresa, Irene, Noel, Sophia, Galatea and Priscilla. "As for the six of you: you all know those rumours are true. Every person that went inside the forest, from curious children to brave adventures have gone missing. And when Clare delved in, the six of you decided to band together and get her out before she ends up becoming the next victim. For this, Priscilla, you can look the way you used to be when you were a hybrid."

"I'll consider it." the brunette answered with a thoughtful nod.

"Alright," Then Naruto snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Oh, and two more things: one, when you all step in Clare will be having a two hour head start. And two: none of you will be able to use chakra or yoki for this simulation. The reason being: none of you are armed. Seeing as you're all dressed as civilians, you'll be treated as such. More so for Galatea, seeing as she's a nun now."

"Okay," Teresa slowly said with a thoughtful nod, "Do we know who or what is causing people to go missing?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "No, you don't. Because no one managed to get back to tell anyone. But there _is_ a rumour that an experiment gone wrong had taken place years ago. You don't know how long ago that was, but the rumours were there when you were kids yourselves."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Galatea asked.

Naruto nodded, "Everyone but Clare and Priscilla know of this: there are no bodies of the missing people. But their clothes are left behind. You know this, because a young girl - who is long dead by now - reported it after she went inside the forest to look for her older sister. The number of people that went missing since then had grown by a large margin. The exact number is currently unknown but it's way more than a hundred."

Everyone pondered deeply on his words. Well that was a clue if nothing else. "So, we're going to be going in after Clare has a two hour head start ahead of us?" Noel asked for some more clarification.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yep. Granted, when you all step inside, Clare will be alone and you won't be able to see or hear what's going on. After the two hours are up you'll be 'put in' yourselves." Then he took his hand off the barrier before addressing Priscilla, "If you want to look the way you use to be when you were a hybrid, Priss, then just press your hand against the barrier. It'll do the rest. The same goes for you Clare. The simulation will change you to what you use to look like when you were younger."

The brunette shrugged and did just that. She wanted her Breeding Stud to see what she use to look like before awakening. He never _did_ see what she use to look like, did he? After a minute the brunette withdrew her hand and pecked Naruto on the cheek before going back to the others. Then Clare went up and did the exact same thing as Priscilla, and withdrew her hand a minute later.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, just one more thing: survive." then he gestured for the women to go inside.

The women exchanged looks and walked into the black, ink like void that covered up the barrier one by one. The shield solidified as the last woman walked through, and the ink slithered down to the ground.

And there was one thing Naruto had purposely neglected to mention: this wasn't on the easy difficulty. It was on medium. So they were going to have to deal with more than one 'failed experiment' in that simulation. It's a threat assessment for a reason; with so many women with that much experience, he needed to keep them on their toes. He _loved_ being devious.

* * *

When Clare came to, she found that everything was a lot bigger than she remembered. A quick look over at herself showed why: no longer was she a young woman. Now she was a young girl of about twelve, thirteen-years-old. Her hair was longer too, and light brown. She suspected her eyes were green as well. Her dress was very similar to what she use to wear back when she was travelling with Teresa too! No, it wasn't similar it _was_ the dress she was wearing all those years ago! She even had the socks and shoes to go with it!

"It really _did_ make me into a little girl again," she smiled brightly, even her voice was more youthful! She looked around again and blinked, surprised at how enormous the flora and fauna were now, in comparison to her. That was actually cool… and intimidating when she compared her own height to some of the mushrooms. They towered over her head by two to three feet!

"And I'm here for two hours…" Clare grinned like the child she is, "Which means I can do whatever I want until that time!" Unknown to any of them, excluding Naruto, when the seal made Clare into her younger self it didn't do it just physically. It did it mentally too. It was quite thorough in making this experience as legitimate as possible. The same would happen once Teresa, Irene, Priscilla, Noel, Sophia, and Galatea finally get in. When Naruto said they wouldn't be able to use chakra or yoki to simulate them being civilians, he wasn't kidding.

And what's more, the six women wouldn't be able to hear or see anything Clare is doing for these two hours. If she's in trouble, they won't be able to help her. And by the time they _do_ get in, it may already be too late for them to do anything.

"Right, I'd might as well prove those meenies that the stories here are not true!" Clare said; taking a deep breath the transformed girl delved into the forest, skipping along the way with a cheerful hum.

She giggled and hopped about on the balls of her feet, not a care in the world, marveling at the cartoonishly exaggerated surroundings she had been thrust into. It was unlike anything she had seen before! If Clare didn't know any better she would have thought she could even climb on top of them! She was tempted to find that out, actually! But alas, the girl kept herself from doing so. She had some superstitious people to prove wrong after all! And so she kept skipping and hopping along, even taking a detour off to a dirt path.

Of course, due to her entering the forest at a different starting location from Team Miria, Undine, and Helen and Deneve, Clare was taking a new route entirely for exploring the forest. Everything was being procedurally generated for this moment and this moment only. It would be around for future uses.

Unknown to Clare, she was heading for one of the other plants. One that was hidden away. It would take her some time in getting there but the girl had no idea she was heading towards her potential demise. She was having too much fun to care, too, humming away as she found herself climbing up a rather rocky part of the woods. When she reached the top Clare let out a breath and rubbed the dirt from her hands. That was quite the workout if she were to be honest with herself. Still, she kept on moving and followed another dirt path. Along the way Clare decided to spread her arms out as if she were trying to balance herself on a tightrope. She had no reason to. She just wanted to do it is all.

After making her way up yet another steep, but less rocky hill - this one was full of roots that let her latch onto - Clare found herself staring at a bunch of rocks. And in the background was a fairly small lake. She gasped in surprise at what was seen. They were fairly big ones too, as they reached her chest. But… that wasn't what surprised her. It was the clothes that were discarded. There had to be dozens of them! And almost all of them were of children her age! Most of the rest belonged to women, though.

Then Clare looked at the lake beyond the rocks and sighed. Of course… those clothes must belong to some people who are either swimming, or bathing. _This_ must have been what those people were talking about. How silly of them. Nevertheless, she was a curious girl and so she hopped on over to the rocks and scurried atop a rather large one. How long had it been since she'd had this much fun?

Clare giggled to herself - a little more... naughtily than she should at her apparent age. Apparently, 'Onii-Chan' just earned himself a nice little reward for this~! She can imagine it now. But she shook those naughty thoughts aside and looked around…

"There's more clothes than I thought," Clare said musingly. And true to her word there _was_ more clothes. A lot of them were from children around her age range or slightly older. Instead of there being a few dozen, there had to have been at _least_ … 100? Maybe 150? With a shrug she looked around once more, and kept on climbing once she realised there was still a ways for her to go if she wanted to reach the top.

Once she had scuddled on top of the tallest rock in the area, Clare looked around again and tilted her head curiously when something caught her eye. Was that a sunflower? It was! It had been _years_ since she'd last seen one! It was so pretty too! She had almost forgotten what one looked like! it was hidden away in the middle of the rocks as well, so she wouldn't have known it was there in the first place had she not climbed atop this rock. Not to mention… it was wide enough for her to fit in! With that thought, an excited Clare slid off the slope of the rock, her dress hitching up past her waistline and showing off her nice, white and form-fitting knickers, as she slid to the ground and in turn to the sunflower.

Of course, had Clare taken the time to look around when she was at the very top of the rock, she would have noticed that the clothes were circling the rocks.

"Oof!" Clare unceremoniously landed on her rump, due to not expecting how fast she was sliding down. Thankfully she wasn't flashing her knickers anymore… and another thing: she was in front of the sunflower now! Clare giggled and hopped onto her feet, before leaning over with her hands on her knees and sniffed the innocent-looking plant with her eyes closed. "Hello, there~!" she cooed childishly, and giggled as its pleasant scent reached her nose.

Clare opened her eyes when she heard movement, like a soft grinding sound, and recoiled in surprise when she found a thick, veiny purple tentacle sprouting out from the bloom and reaching out to the front of her face. The brunette blinked again this time with curiosity, then with a childish giggle she gave the cute, little nub a peck on the tip. The flower then gurgled at her and startled Clare as several viney tentacles sprouted forth and tried to grab her. She yelped in fright and immediately tried to get out of there as her self preservation instinct kicked in, but then one of them grabbed Clare by the ankle and dragged the loli back.

"Ah!" She screamed as loud as she could, "L-let go of me!" The sunflower did precisely the opposite, snatching her with several more tentacles and lifting Clare off the ground by the ankles. "H-hey! This is _NOT_ letting me go!" she cried out, and pressed her hands against the hemline of her dress to make sure it wouldn't fall down.

The plant was having none of that, grabbing and forcing her wrists back before stroking her groin as the dress started to fall.

"No! S-Stop!" she cried out, vainly trying to squirm out of its grasp. Unfortunately, this only served to make her dress slide down even more, exposing her budding chest. "Wh-what are you doing?!" She yelped indignantly at the feel of two more tentacles rubbing her nipples. "H-Hey! S-Stop that, right now! D-Don't touch me there!" She yelled at it with righteous feminine fury. "T-Teresa! S-Someone, anyone! Help me!" she screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone managed to hear her and would come to investigate.

Of course, her two hours weren't over yet. The flower had _plenty_ of time to play with its food. Speaking of playing with its food, the flower let Clare go and she dropped to the floor. The brunette braced herself on her hands and fell on her stomach with a gruff grunt. Inhaling and exhaling frantically Clare pulled her dress down as she got up and went to climb her way out of the hole she got herself in. Luckily for her, there was an elevation that let her climb out to the right of her. She took off toward it like a bat out of hell. Clare wanted to get away from the hell-flower _yesterday_!

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Clare looked over her shoulder and the lifeblood drained from her face at the sight of several long, purple tentacles closing in on her. But before they could latch onto her they halted, looking as if they had reached the limit of their distance. Clare sighed with relief and she looked ahead and got to climbing. She scamped up the boulder like a spider and didn't stop; though she almost slipped a few times due to some missteps. But after two minutes of frantic climbing Clare finally reached the top and she collapsed, panting and laughing with relief.

"I… I did it… I… haha…" Clare got up on her hands and knees, then looked over the edge to gloat at the flower, who still had its withering purple tentacles out. "I… I got away from you! Ha...ha… I finally got away…" The flower hissed at her and retracted its tentacles, before disappearing into the ground. "Y-yeah! Go away! You… you nasty flower!" she yelled at it in exhaustion, then Clare laid down on her stomach with her arms and legs spread. "I'll rest here for a bit. The flower won't be able to get me up here…"

As if on cue, Clare heard some movement and looked behind her. The life blood drained from her face as she saw a very familiar flower popping out of a gap in the rock she was on like a daisy out of the snow. It hissed at her in a manner that sounded suspiciously like laughter and launched a tentacle forth under her dress, caressing her sex once more. Clare yelped and closed her legs, rolling over to run again, only to be snatched and hoisted up by no less than half a dozen purple limbs.

"Ack! N-No! Let meeeee… gooooo you meany!" Clare feebly hit her hand against several of the tentacles in an attempt to get them to let her go. She yelped upon feeling a swat on the rear.

The flower was going to enjoy this. Several of its appendages slithered up her dress, drawing another yelp from the brunette as it rubbed her crotch and nipples once more while lowering her into the pit. Then it dropped her ass down; Clare was high enough that the fall would make her limbs and butt throb in discomfort but low enough that she wouldn't be hurt. It wasn't fun if its victim couldn't struggle. The plant retracted its tentacles and disappeared into the hole once more.

Remembering what happened the last time Clare immediately got up and ran to another rock to her left. Then, hearing movement behind her, she turned around and pressed her back to the rock. The flower popped out of the ground like a daisy out of the snow once more and blossomed to full bloom. Thankfully it didn't send out any of its purple tentacles.

"Why… why won't you leave me alone!?" she shouted at it. The brunette was scared, but she was also frustrated to hell and back again. Her frustration won over the fear.

The flower didn't answer - obviously. But it _was_ capable of communicating despite how stupid it was. As such the sunflower hissed at her, laughing like it did before. This time it sounded mocking somehow.

Clare didn't like that at all. "D-Don't laugh at me, you… you big meanie!" she childishly yelled at it. The girl even went so far as to stomp the ground like the child she is. The brunette squint at it, frowning. "Why are you even doing this…?" she asked it, despite knowing it's not able to answer. Of course, the girl had completely forgotten about the clothes outside of the pit she was in. She had not made the connection that this sunflower was responsible for them, just yet.

The flower responded by shooting forth one tentacle; Clare wasn't worried at all. This was around the same distance that prevented several of those tentacles from getting her after all. So she was fairly confident that this lone one wouldn't be able to reach her… so, she was shocked still when the tentacle reached her and slid against her clothed sex - the motion making it look like a giant tongue licking her cunny.

Claire squawked and pressed herself as far against the stone behind her, protectively cupping her groin. "H-Hey! Stop that!" she indignantly yelled and tried warding it away with her foot when it tried going for her crotch again. "I-I said, no!"

If the plant wanted to, it could have just coiled its tentacle around her ankle and hoisted the morsel to be off her feet and be done with it. But unlike its green-tentacled compatriote, this sunflower was more… playful. It liked to torment its prey first, before digesting them. This was the only plant that barely got anything to eat, so it wanted to savour every victim it managed to get. Clare was no exception from this.

The tentacle withdrew, only to go up to Clare's face and 'lick' her.

"Eeeeeew…" Clare was grossed out; the tentacle felt damp, almost slimey even! "Stop that, it's icky!" she protested whiningly. It didn't stop; the tentacle kept rubbing itself against her face even as she slapped at it.

The tentacle then suddenly darted to her feet, grabbing Clare by the ankle and hoisting her up. The brunette was lucky enough to not hit her head against the boulder, or the ground as she was hoisted up. The tentacle was careful enough to prevent that from happening.

"Aaaaah!" Clare let out a startled cry as she was once more, lifted into the air. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and pressed her hands up against her dress to keep it from falling down. "Put me _DOWN_ you... you stupid flower!" she shouted at it and tried to sound as commandingly as possible in her predicament.

Like the last time it had her in its grasp, the plant did the exact opposite. It unleashed several more tentacles, molesting her with some and grabbing her wrists and leg with the other. Clare let out a cry as her hands were yanked above her head, and her dress fell down, exposing her white panties to the world once more. It was _not_ going to miss such an opportunity. The plant spread her legs and a tentacle went between her thighs to rub at the brunette's clothed crotch.

"No!" Clare started to struggle against her bindings when she felt the tentacle teasingly rub against her groin. "No no no no no!" Her struggles only served to make her dress fall down quicker and exposed her budding breasts for the second time. "LET GO OF ME!" Tears began to form in her eyes as she struggled even more to escape. "T-TERESA! HELP ME!"

The sunflower decided it's had enough fun. It coiled around her dress and pulled it off of Clare completely and discarded it like it was a piece of rubbish. The young girl screamed even louder when she felt her panties being pulled down her legs, exposing her cunny. Her shoes and socks were the next to follow. Now fully naked, Clare was at the flower's complete and utter mercy.

And it had none.

The flower started 'licking' her crotch once more, getting it nice and wet for entry as Clare screamed and squirmed. The sensations sent shivers up her spine. She blushed and snarled at the flower. "HEY! Don't touch me there, you… you stupid plant!"

It's response? To stuff her mouth full with a suspiciously shaped tentacle. She let out a muffled scream that was full of indignation and disgust. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and fury as she felt another tentacle lubing up her anus and the first one playing with her clit. She mewled pathetically at the wave of pleasure running up her spine. It felt so good?!

Despite the pleasure running through her body, Clare blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't deserve this! She was a good girl! She shouldn't have come in the forest alone in the first place! She really hoped someone would come soon… she didn't want this… she _didn't want this… she didn't. Want. This!_ But she knew this was all her fault; if only she didn't kiss that damned tentacle! She hoped Teresa and the others got here in time. Then she felt the tentacles wiggling at her cunt and anus… Clare widened her eyes in realization on what was about to happen.

She gurgled and mewled pathetically around the tentacle in her mouth, squirming about and struggling as best she could, as she felt the two appendages slowly wriggling into her most private holes. What scared the loli the most was that the tentacles were _very_ girthy. They had a _lot_ of angrily throbbing veins too. Then the one wiggling against her vagina _slammed_ into her and started thrusting at her cunt like a piston. Clare's muffled howl as she was slammed and pounded like a little bitch was rather weak and pathetic. When the tentacle in her _mouth_ started fucking her throat, her howl was promptly replaced with her choking and gagging around the intruding appendage like a slut.

She struggled even more to no avail. Then Clare was turned upright by the flora, and she had her legs spread open giving the flower _more_ access to her groin. Two more tentacles spread her ass cheeks wide and the one in her rectum shoved itself into her, pounding her like the other two. At the same time, two more tentacles slithered their way up to her budding chest and teased her nipples, a third teased her clit, and _another_ two was rubbing in between her thighs. By this point Clare was no longer struggling and opted to try and wait it out. If she could that is.

"H-How much time has passed?" The brunette mentally asked herself. Were the others coming for her now? She had no idea. Suddenly, the tentacles in her anus and vagina sped up without warning; throwing her head back Clare mewled pathetically around the tentacle still thrusting away at her throat. Drool began to leak out from the corners of her mouth and her green eyes rolled to the back of her skull through sensory overload. Clare instinctively started moving her hips in time with the tentacles pounding away at her.

The sunflower hissed with laughter at the pathetic state it reduced Clare into, and gurgled hungrily. It was about time to finished this. A circular maw opened in the middle, revealing the fleshy, purple insides of the plant that were drooling with mucus. Clare was too addle brained to see it. Then, it brought her closer as a paralyzing orgasm wracked the brunette and she went utterly limp. Her juices gushed out, dripping everywhere and Clare fainted, unable to withstand the wave of unwanted pleasure inflicted upon her.

Its maw opened up even further, its gaping mouth wide enough to take in Clare's head. Just as it was about to envelop her, the sunflower heard something…

"Clare!" it heard a woman cry out, "Clare, where are you?" the woman called out again, this time much closer… and then the sound of the woman grunting could be heard.

The sentient flora paused for a moment; was… someone looking for this morsel? If it could smile, it would having a massive grin right about now. It may not be all that smart, but it _is_ intelligent enough to know someone's looking for this morsel. Acting quickly, the sunflower put Clare down on the ground and snatched up her discarded dress and panties. Then it put the articles of clothing atop the rock facing the direction it heard the woman's voice, giving her a good look at them when she reaches the top. Then it pulled its tentacles into its maw and it closed; all it had to do now was wait.

* * *

As she climbed up the steep hill by herself, Teresa wondered _where_ _the hell_ Clare had gotten to. Irene had suggested they seperate the moment they arrived in the simulation nearly 30 minutes ago. It was a reasonable, but risky strategy. If they separated they would be able to cover more ground and look for Clare. But if they were to get in trouble then no one would be able to come and help them. They had to take the risk, though.

Noel and Sophia were in a pair, something both Irene and herself had expected. Irene and Priscilla were also in a pair. Galatea opted to go alone as did Teresa herself.

After going their separate ways and setting up a meeting point, Teresa had come across a pair of footprints. Fairly fresh ones, around two hours old. So, remembering that Clare would have a two hour head start on her and the others, Teresa immediately followed them and had to traverse quite a long way; she even had to climb up a rocky hill! And now, she was here, climbing up this steep hill getting close to her ward, and unknowingly the flower itself.

"Clare!" Teresa cried out, "Clare, where are you?" with a grunt of effort Teresa reached the top of the steep, root-filled hill and after brushing the dirt off her jerkin and trousers, she found herself staring at a bunch of rocks with a lake beyond it.

She let out a gasp when she saw the amount of clothes that were discarded. There were dozens of them! A lot of them belonged to children while quite a few were for women. And on top of one of those rocks, was Clare's dress and knickers!

Teresa's silver eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Clare! Clare! Where are you?!" She yelled out loud and frantically, her voice fading off into an echo. Now extremely worried for the safety of her girl, Teresa made her way to the rock, and got to climbing. When she reached the top, and grabbed the articles of clothes, the blonde took several deep breaths to calm herself down as she looked around. Then she looked down… and her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Clare lying there naked and unconscious with a lone sunflower in the middle of the pit. She completely ignored the sunflower though, because her attention was on someone _far_ more important to her than some random flora in the middle of nowhere!

"CLARE!" Teresa frantically scurried down to the girl in question, scooping her up protective embrace. "Clare!" the woman lightly shook her girl. "Clare, open your eyes! I'm… I'm here, now." the girl didn't respond, though she did murmur in her sleep. Unfortunately for Teresa, it was inaudible.

Teresa frowned deeply, doing her best to wake up her surrogate daughter, completely unaware of the movement behind her.

"Clare, wake up - please…!" Teresa lightly shook Clare again, "Please, please wake up." she pleaded, not letting up.

To her immense relief, it worked! With a tired groan, Clare's eyes fluttered open and she looked immensely relieved to see the familiar silver eyes and blonde hair of her surrogate mother, "T-Teresa…?" she groaned tiredly, the brunette tried her very best to keep her eyes open.

"O-oh, thank the gods!" said blonde sighed in relief. "What happened to you?!"

"W-what…?" Clare was still tired from the ordeal she had gone through. It wasn't surprising her brain was taking its time to register what Teresa was saying. Her eyes began to close again as she groaned. But she managed to get out a part of a word, "S-Sunflo..."

Teresa furrowed her brow in confusion. "Sunflo…? Sunflower?" She shook her surrogate daughter once more, "Clare, is that what you meant? A sunflower?" she asked, thoroughly confused; the brunette didn't answer her question. Clare murmured inaudibly and groaned; this just left Teresa even more confused. But that partial word left the woman confused…

"Why did she say that for…?" The blonde asked herself, aloud.

The answer to Teresa's question had came in the form of multiple tentacles snatching her up from behind. "Gah!" Teresa was forced to let Clare go as she was yanked back, and dragged along the ground. She kicked her feet and tired her damnedest to struggle against the purple tentacles coiled around her arms and shoulders. She looked behind herself and was shocked to see that they were coming from... a sunflower. Was that what Clare meant? It had to be!

Snarling, Teresa brought out her yoki to get herself ready for a fight… only for nothing to happen. Teresa let out a shocked gasp and her silver eyes went wide in remembrance. That's right! Naruto made them unable to use chakra _or_ yoki! She was unarmed, too. For all intents and purposes for this simulation, she's as strong as those townsfolk she was meant to protect as a warrior! Her eyes went dull at this realization. Well, shit…

Teresa clicked her tongue in annoyance. If she's going down, then it wouldn't be without a fight! With that thought in mind, she struggled as best she could against the flower's grasp.

"If you think I'm going to make this easy, then you got another thing coming!" She snapped at it. Then the woman leaned up and tried to gnaw her way through the purple tentacle coiled around one of her arms. Of course it was a futile effort. But it was a good attempt by Teresa, nonetheless.

Then she saw several more tentacles rushing out… and Teresa realised _where_ they were heading to. Going frantic, the blonde looked at her surrogate daughter and cried out as loud as she possibly can, "CLARE!"

The brunette in question jumped awake at the sound of Teresa's voice, just in time to see the tentacles coiling themselves around her arms, legs, and waist. "N-No!" Clare cried out in dismay and she was lift off the ground. "H-Help me!"

Teresa's face twisted with anger and she thrashed against the tentacles, "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Her motherly instincts were kicked into full gear now. This thing was not having its way with Clare if she had anything to say about it!

The plant did the exact opposite. It spread Clare's legs open and forced her hands to spread out above her head, making Clare look like she was lewdly offering herself to it. In front of Teresa no less! And what's more, Teresa had a front row seat to what the plant was going to do next.

The blonde was not taking this lying down, however, squirming with all her might and kicking at the tentacles holding her up in a desperate attempt to break free. Then three girthy, purple tentacles with throbbing veins rushed over to Clare. The brunette opened her mouth to scream, only for one of them to thrust in her mouth. Clare's eyes went wide as she gagged and choked around it. The other two slithered their way into her cunt and anus. Then, as one, the three tentacles started fucking Clare within an inch of her sanity. Teresa screamed in outrage, fighting back against the limbs holding her with all her might.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL _KILL_ YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" The woman bellowed with righteous fury. Teresa got even more pissed off when the fucking plant behind her started hissing with laughter; she _knew_ it was mocking her.

Then, as if just to add insult to injury, the flower sent several tentacles her way, slipping them under her clothes and molesting the enraged blonde. Two of them wrapped around and started kneading her breasts, the tips playing with her nipples under her jerkin. One more started caressing her womanly folds and rubbing up against her clit. Teasing her. Readying her for the grand finale.

Teresa squawked indignantly at being molested, and her struggles had waned slightly. She wasn't giving up, not by a long shot; but it was hard to concentrate if you were being mercilessly assaulted by multiple limbs. Teresa snarled and kept on fighting, even when several more limbs started undressing her.

She looked at her surrogate daughter and found the girl staring at her. Clare was also crying, from fear or pleasure was uncertain... Teresa didn't want to _think_ it was the latter. "I'll g-get us out of this C-Clare, I promise!" And she would do her damned _best_ to keep that promise! The brunette in question gave her a pleading look, her eyes telling Teresa to _'do something!'_

Teresa's boots were the first to be removed, they were immediately tossed out of the pit. Then the tentacle that was caressing her vagina slithered on up and out of the waistline of her trousers. They were yanked down her legs and off her feet, before it went back to lewdly caressing and rubbing Teresa's vagina and clit. Finally, two tentacles uncoiled around her breasts and pulled Teresa's jerkin up and over her head, causing Teresa's firm, sizable knockers to jiggle erotically when they were freed. Her clothes were then placed next to Clare's on top of the boulder. Now naked, Teresa was at the flower's complete mercy. She thrashed and growled, kicking and screaming in protest all the way. She was _not_ giving up, no matter what this thing does to her!

The sunflower recoiled its tentacles around her bosom in a nice firm grip, and Teresa roared in outrage and frustration as her tits were fondled and squeezed by these disgusting things. She wanted nothing more than to tear this flower to shreds! Then two more wrapped themselves around her thighs and spread her legs. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Teresa looked over her shoulder at the plant and threateningly bared her teeth, "Don't you _fucking_ dare…!" She growled, snarling at it with disgust. If she were capable of using yoki her eyes would be a demonic gold by now. Of course, the plant did the opposite and it sent three more tentacles her way. These ones were girthier, and had menacingly throbbing veins on them. And Teresa could see they had bulbous shaped tips too. What's more, these tentacles were even _more_ girthy than Clare's!

Teresa roared once more and thrashed about as she felt two of them rubbing up against her anus and cunt while the third thrust itself into her mouth. She groaned around the tentacle with protest and closed her eyes; the blonde struggled with all her might. And then, the girthy tentacle rubbing against her cunt suddenly thrust its way in, making her eyes snap open. As she squealed around the limb in her mouth, the one in her cunt pounded her with neither mercy nor relent as the last one thrust into her anus and started pounding her as well - the two of them alternating their thrusts so that one was going in while the other withdrew. Loathe as she was to admit it, the sensations sent shivers up Teresa's spine. Shuddering with disgust at her body's enjoyment Teresa looked at Clare and what she saw sent _another_ shiver up her spine.

As she was being fucked by three tentacles at the same time, Clare was completely and utterly unresponsive. She was mewling like a slut, but to Teresa's horror and despair, Clare's wet eyes - which were looking _at her_ \- were empty. There was light in the house, but no one was home. The brunette was a drooling mess, her saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth around the tentacle making her throat its bitch.

Seeing Clare reduced to this state had renewed Teresa's ire and her struggles became even _more_ ferocious. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to take revenge upon this plant! The sunflower gurgled behind her, the whole thing shivered as it enjoyed the feel of their cunts and anuses clamping down on its violating tentacles. It immensely enjoyed the vibrations from their mouths too. But it didn't like how fiercely the older, female was resisting. She needed to be taken down a peg or two.

Raising her legs and arms, and spreading the former into a V-shape, the plant _fucked_ Teresa in all three of her holes with a great ferocity. It wanted her cowed. It wanted her _broken_! It wanted her to stop being an annoying pest and become its _food_! It did the same to Clare, just because it could. For good measure, it then dedicated two more tentacles to spanking Teresa.

Teresa coughed her mouth was freed and took several deep breaths of air. She saw that Clare's mouth was also uncovered too. "C-Clare! T-Talk to me! Say something, anything! Please!" she pleaded.

The life returned to her eyes at the sound of Teresa's voice. "I-I'm sorry!" Clare wailed. "I… I shouldn't have ventured off into the woods alone!"

"It… it's not your fault." Teresa reassured her, "Once we get out of this - Ah~! - I'll give you a… -Ah~! - a nice treat, okay?" she wanted to keep Clare optimistic above all else. "The… the others came with me… they're not here now, but - Ah~! - but… they're looking for you too. They should be at the place we're going to meet up, by now." the plant didn't let up in its thrusting either. It didn't help that Teresa was moaning and gasping in pleasure too.

"I… I wanna go hooome…" Clare whined; her whining almost sounded like a pathetic wail. "M-Mr. plant… please let us go… I'm sorry I disturbed you…" it was sentient, so by that logic it should be able to understand them, right?

"It's - Ah~! - stupid pl-plant, Clare. It - Ah~! - won't understand yo-you!" Teresa told her surrogate daughter. She took ten rapid swats to the rear for her troubles as the flower hissed at her. "I-is that the best you can do?!" she looked over her shoulder to throw a taunting smirk its way. "I've felt harder smacks than that, y-you stupid plant!"

The flower hissed once more, swatting Teresa several more times and she gasped with each swat felt.

"T-Teresa! D-Don't provoke it! Who knows w-what it'll do!" Clare groaned uncomfortably when a tentacle lightly tapped her on the head, as if patting her for being a good girl. Clare blinked, that was… an odd thing for a plant to do. Clare stared directly at it with intensity. "I...I think it _can_ understand us… right? You… you _can_ understand us?" she asked it directly.

Teresa shook her head in denial. "C-Clare, it's a… stupid _fu-fucking_ plant! Plants can't understand us!" She then squawked as several more tentacles gave her a whipping.

Clare, meanwhile, mewled as the tentacles inside her started going at a slow, even pace, three more playing with her nipples and clit to enhance the guilty pleasure. The pleasant sensations sent hot shivers up her spine.

"S-So… good~!" she cooed, her mind fogged by the sheer pleasure. "G-Good plant, ve-very good plant~!"

The plant appeared to coo back, almost like a dove, as it patted her on the head, again. Clare shuddered pleasantly; this was a _lot_ better than what it was doing previously. "T-Teresa, b-be nice to it and maybe it would l-let us go?"

Teresa groaned indignantly, glaring at the flower. This must have been some kind of trick! A trick for it to try and lower their guards! She won't be fooled! "Like h-hell I will! It raped you; it raped _me_ and the gods know how many others! I'll fucking _kill_ the demon if it's the last thing I do!" she promised, both to herself and to Clare. She got another series of swats for her troubles while the tentacles pleasuring Clare picked up the pace - just enough for her to like it.

The brunette's breathing became increasingly laboured, the coil in her loins tightening as she was brought closer and closer to orgasm with every thrust. This _was_ a lot better than earlier~! She mewled and clamped down _hard_ on the tentacles in her anus and cunt. It didn't let up, though; the vines still fucked Clare nice and fast.

"G-good plant, very good plant~! V-very good plant~!" Clare whispered repeatedly. She was so close!

As for Teresa, she was the exact opposite of Clare. "Y-you piece of shit! You think whipping me's going to get me to be silent?! That… that fucking me in the ass and vagina, and… and kneading my breasts is going to cow me?! You're delusional!" she spat at it with a snarl, "I'll _never_ break! You're wasting your time! Do you _hear_ me!?"

Clare whimpered pathetically; just as she was about to cum, the plant stopped and pulled its vines out of her. Then, she was lifted up towards Teresa and the blonde found herself able to move her arms again. It pulled its vines out of her, as well, and Teresa immediately pulled her surrogate daughter into a protective hug while giving the flower a suspicious glare. Was it giving up?

"The flower's giving up?" Clare asked, sounding almost disappointed, "I was so close, too…"

"I'll make _damn_ sure Naruto's waiting on you, hand and foot, when we're done here," Teresa assured.

Then, both women let out a startled yelp as they found themselves suddenly in front of the sunflower. It gurgled at them, before a large, circular hole opened up in its face and it brought them closer.

Clare widened her eyes slightly, showing confusion in spite of what she saw. "F-flower? W-what are you doing…?"

The drooling maw then opened inhumanely wide. Both pairs of eyes went completely open at that, then the flower lunged forwards, taking in Teresa's head and shoulders immediately as the flower's stem stretched just as absurdly to accommodate her.

"TERESA!" Clare shouted, "NO!" she began to pound at the articulation and pedicel of the flower in an attempt for it to release her. "You… you _bad_ flower! Let her GO!"

The flower bound the brunette down, forcing her face into Teresa's bosom and drawing a yelp from her. It slurped and gulped Teresa into its orifice, and soon, Clare was brought in by extension. Both girls struggled as the sunflower lewdly sucked them into its mouth, the muffled sounds of their screams echoed throughout the area. Then their feet was the last to be suckled in its mouth.

Knowing where this was going to lead, Teresa hugged Clare to her, rubbing the brunette's back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay, Clare. I'm here."

"I'm scared…" The brunette in question whimpered.

The stem tightened up around the blonde and brunette, then loosened, and then tightened up again. The flora was for all intents and purposes, tasting them. It was going to take its sweet time in digesting them, as it rarely gets a meal, let alone one so filling. Or… maybe it should digest them whole, now?

Then, after what felt like an eternity for the two victims, the plant gurgled hungrily and decided to digest them whole right then and there. The stalk shrunk down and tightened around the two, becoming a second skin that showed off all of Teresa's feminine curves, her rocking tits, and Clare's cute little butt. Even the squeezed face of Teresa was shown in shocking detail! The muffled screams of Teresa and Clare reverberated off the rocks as they squirmed within the flower. Soon enough, however, the bulge encasing them stopped moving and the screams abruptly cut off. Then, the bulge started losing its shape as the two of them seemed to melt into an amorphous blob of human goo that the plant greedily absorbed in a series of happy gulps. Even their bones and hair were swiftly liquefied by the flower's juices. The last remnants of evidence that the two even existed were their discarded clothes atop the rocks and a loud, crude belch from the flower who'd ingested them.

Two down…

Five more to go…

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain blonde was regretting her choice of choosing the clothes she's wearing for this 'search and rescue' simulation. As she walked along a dirt, but grassy path, Galatea was tempted to tear her dress at the waist, just so she could move better… or just take the whole damn thing off, entirely. While most _certainly_ tempting, she kept from doing so. She would be in her underclothes otherwise, and that isn't exactly 'too holy' for a nun. Then again, she _is_ a nun of the Twin Goddesses - they would likely encourage it! Well, at least if there was a strapping, young lad or cute lass to lay their blessings upon…

She giggled pervertedly at the thought. She already _had_ a strapping, young lad to 'lay a few blessings' on. One involved giving him an… 'oral' incantation. Another involved several loads to be blown right between the legs over the course of three days. Yet another… Clearing her throat and shaking her head to dislodge those lewd thoughts, Galatea came to a stop and looked around to get her bearings.

"...I have _no_ idea where I am…" She sighed. None of this looks familiar to her… well, not in a good way, at least. The woman was _damn sure_ she had seen that sole, overgrown mushroom over there by the base of that tree three times, already!

If only she had a sign! A signal! Something!

As if someone had answered her from the heavens, Galatea suddenly had a light shining against the side of her face. She reflexively shielded her eye and turned to face it after being sure it wouldn't blind her. The nun narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously at a meadow that was beyond the threeline. The grass was fairly tall too, being three feet tall. It would be the perfect place for a young child to hide in.

"What…?" She was understandably surprised. "Was that… always there?" she asked herself aloud.

She could have _sworn_ it wasn't… Galatea pouted in confusion and looked around. She didn't see anything suspicious… Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as the saying goes. With a shrug and a long suffering sigh, the nun walked over to the meadow. What's the harm in looking for Clare there?

With that thought in mind, Galatea delved into the tall grass to find the missing munchkin. She sighed in frustration; it would have helped if she knew what Clare looked like as a kid, now that she thought about it. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now...

With another sigh, Galatea brought her hands to cup her mouth, "Clare! Are you here?" She called out, and her voice echoed into the distance as Galatea waited for an answer. When she didn't get an answer, the nun took a deep breath and shouted, "CLARE! ARE YOU HERE?"

Again there was no answer. Galatea was tempted to head back in the direction she came from. The meadow was pretty darn big after all. But… something compelled her to venture further inside. She didn't know what it was, but, something about this place just told her there was something else to it. So, she pushed forth and looked for Clare. Perhaps it was her women's intuition telling her the turned-child Clare was here? Alas, poor Galatea had _no_ idea that the compulsion she had, was the fault of the plant in the meadow itself - this one being the most devious and intelligent of the three.

Galatea waded through the grass, standing a good three feet tall, as she kept searching. Perhaps she was lying here, somewhere? It was a morbid thought, but a possibility, for all she knew. Or maybe she was crouching in the grass and hiding from… whatever is causing people to go missing. That was a scary thought, and it was a very real possibility, too. Galatea frowned and kept calling out, "Clare? Clare! Where are you?"

Little did she know that the girl was gone by now. The search and rescue aspect of the sim was over,now, and that they had already lost Teresa _and_ Clare. All that was left of the simulation now was the threat assessment.

"This is pointless." Galatea muttered to herself with a pout. The woman came to a stop and looked around, only to blink in surprise at how far out in the meadow she found herself in. "I didn't realise I was this far out..." Just as she was about to turn back to the treeline Galatea felt it again, that compulsion; she frowned suspiciously, but continued on trudging deeper into the meadow despite this suspicion.

Then she stumbled; her foot having caught on something. The hell was that? Galatea frowned and bent over to pick it up. Her expression became more dire upon the realization that she had stumbled upon a small, black Mary-Jane, just big enough for a child around twelve or so - give or take a year or two. She recalled Naruto saying that the missing people had only left clothes behind… but their bodies were never found. But he didn't say if those people were just adults that had gone missing.

And with this shoe, she found out that it's not _just_ adults, it was children too. "Shit... this just went from bad to worse, didn't it?" Galatea asked herself aloud. She looked around along the ground to see if there was anything else lying around. She didn't. But that didn't do anything but make her more nervous. There was a _lot_ of tall grass here… who knows what they're keeping hidden from her!

"Over here…" a soft, androgynous voice called out.

Galatea dropped the shoe and wildly looked around. "Who's there?!" she shouted out demandingly. And… why did she hear that voice _in her own head!?_

"Over here…" the androgynous voice said once more, this time it sounded more… provocative? Like it was trying to get her to follow it? "Over here, over here, over here! Come to me~!"

Galatea shook her head and blinked in bewilderment, why did she feel… dizzy all of a sudden? Groaning the nun closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes once more and looked around. "C-Come to you…? Where are you?" she loudly asked.

"I'm in front of you," the boy, girl, whatever it was whispered, "far ahead; come to me~!"

"I… I don't know…" Galatea took a step back with a heavy frown. "How do I know you're not the thing that's been causing people to go missing in the forest?"

The voice giggled mischievously, "I'm not _in_ the forest silly. I'm in the meadow~."

Galatea, through no fault of her own, completely ignored the fact this voice didn't deny it being the one that's causing people to go missing. "Have you seen a child, recently?" If this voice was going to pester her out of the blue like this, she figured it was only fair to pester back. She had someone to find, after all.

"I've seen plenty of curious, little children frolicking in the meadow~!" the voice cooed. There was a hidden undertone to it as well - a creepy one, too. But, once again, through no fault of her own, Galatea didn't pick up on it. "But you will have to be more specific; what do you mean by recently?"

"The past few hours," Galatea replied. "She got lost in the woods, I think, but I have yet to find her, so I've started searching the meadow. Her name is Clare, if that helps."

The voice cooed once more, sounding almost playful. "I have not; but if you come to me, I can aid you," it chirped. "Come to me, and I shall seek out this child for you~!"

"O-okay…" Galatea agreed despite her better judgement; she was feeling strangely light headed all of a sudden. "You're just ahead of me… right?" She asked and started to move forward.

"Yep, yep~! Just ahead of you… hehehe…" the voice let out a creepy laugh.

"Well, that's not unsettling in the slightest," Galatea muttered sarcastically.

"It's been a some time since my last visitor," the voice explained. "Forgive me; loneliness does much to one's social skills, little of it good. So, shall you come to me, Acolyte of the Goddesses~?"

"Yeah, yeah," Galatea muttered. "I'm coming."

"Excellent~!"

"...So, how do you know about my affiliations with the church?"

"By your garb, of course," the voice cooed and giggled. "Is it not obvious?"

"Fair enough…" Apparently, whoever was talking to her had a good set of eyes? As she made her way to the… voice, thing, whatever it was that is talking to her, Galatea decided to try and get to know it. "So… if you've been in the meadow, how come you know about the Twin Goddesses?"

"Many, many people who worship them have visited," the voice whispered. "Their company was absolutely delectable, too~! Such _sweet_ people, they were~!" Oh if only she knew what the voice meant by that…

"Oh?" That had caught Galatea's interest, "There has been claims that a few were able to talk to Teresa and Clare themselves. Have you ever encountered them?"

"I have not," the voice whispered. "Unless, of course, you can. _Can_ you~?"

"No. I cannot. I do not have the 'gift' that enables me to talk to them. Either that, or I am not important enough for them to contact me." the nun replied with a shake of her head, even though she knew the voice couldn't see her. "I do know two women that can, however."

"Oh~?" the voice cooed, "Are they with you?"

"Not at the moment, no," Galatea replied. "They're still at the chapel."

"Aw, I would have _loved_ to meet them," the voice giggled. Then it gasped with joy, "Ah! You're almost here now~! Just a _little_ further, dear sister~!"

Galatea stopped walking and growled in irritation, "I've been walking in the same direction for _minutes_. Just how far are you?!" She demanded asked the mysterious voice, as frustration leaked out. This damn voice was being too creepy for her liking, but for some reason that is beyond her understanding she couldn't stop herself from getting _closer to it!_ Why was that?!

The former Number 3 furrowed her brow in confusion. She saw nary a soul in the whole damn area. There was a fairly large sunflower facing towards her, rather than the sun, but that was the only out-of-place thing she could spot for miles.

"Are you behind the sunflower? Or beyond it?" Galatea asked the voice again, this time in a much calmer and polite manner.

"I am the sunflower," the voice cooed. "Pleased to meet you, God-Eye Galatea~!"

"The… sunflower?" Of all answers Galatea was expecting, _that_ wasn't it. She took a single step forward and squint at it with suspicion and skepticism. "Do you honestly think I would believe someone as ludacris as that?"

"To be fair, it does sound, rather absurd," the flower cooed, 'looking' up at her. It moved slightly before righting itself but Galatea thought it was just the wind. "But I assure you, I am the flora before you."

Galatea frowned at it now that she realised it called her by her nickname. "Hold on… how do you know of my moniker?"

The flower's stem stretched out and it 'looked' at her once more, now face to 'face' with the former Number 3. _That_ surprised her immensely and all skepticism about the voice not being the flower was tossed out of the window, even before it spoke once more. "I know _many_ things about you," the flower giggled. "I know you share your man with several, _several_ delicious beauties, that you've a son named John, that you are quite proud of him… a strapping, young lad, too~! He'll grow up to be quite the ladykiller, himself, I'm sure~!"

That was… rather creepy, she had to admit. And what was even creepier was that it _knew_ her son and that she is sharing Naruto with many other hybrids and awakened ones… she especially did _not_ like the way it called her and them 'delicious beauties'... Another thing, if it knows many things about her then does it know this is a simulation she's taking part in?

"Then, do you know that this is…?" she trailed off.

"That this is a simulation?" The flower asked, tilting its 'head' and nodding affirmatively. "I was informed of it by you, actually. How odd it feels to know that my existence is but an illusion - a fabrication of your lovely husband…" The flower sighed and it seemed to slump over, "I don't know if I should be happy or offended, to be honest."

"So if you know, then does that mean you're aware of my mission as well?" Again, through no fault of her own, she completely ignored the words when the flower said it was informed of it by her. Even though she hadn't said anything of the sort.

The plant was a psychic - it's _the_ most intelligent of the three plants, and due to its ability, it can talk to people in their minds. While it can't outright control them, the flora _can_ influence people's compulsions and lower their guard.

The flower giggled menacingly. "Oh, I am _very_ aware of that~!" Before Galatea could react, a bright orange tentacle shot forth and wrapped around her neck "Alas, it would appear that you've failed~!"

With wide eyes, Galatea immediately grabbed the tentacle and tried prying it off her neck. Fortunately, the plant hadn't dragged her to it yet. "W-what do you mean I've failed?!" She demanded, grunting strainfully as she yanked and pulled against the tentacle. "Let me go! Right now! Before I... I… before I call upon the power of the twin goddesses themselves to smite you!" This was a long shot at getting it to let her go, but it was a shot nonetheless.

"What do I mean~?" the flower giggled, "You found that shoe earlier - one of this simulations 'victims'. And I'm here… put the pieces together and you shall receive your answer~"

Galatea did not like the implication. "So… you're a mandrake, then?"

"No. I'm a _sunflower_." The flora sounded genuinely insulted now. "Do I look like a mandrake to you?"

"A man-eating plant?" Galatea asked rhetorically, "I've never seen one, so how should I know?"

"Mandrakes are the roots of a plant - or the name of a flora. I am _not a mandrake,_ " The sunflower seemed to shrug nonchalantly, despite it sounding irritated. "But if you want to know: I was one of the 'failed experiments' in this simulation. So I suppose you _can_ call me a 'man-eating plant'." It then giggled evilly. "Though I strongly prefer a more… feminine taste. They're far sweeter~!"

"Then…" the gears in Galatea's head began to turn, "...you eat children too?"

"I offered to find Clare for you," the flower giggled. "I never said anything about what would happen after I found her~!" then the flora seemed to shrug again, "Of course, I never _did_ see any children - not _real_ ones, anyhow. If nothing else, it will be quite the experience, knowing what a real woman tastes like~!" With that, several more tentacles shot forth and grabbed Galatea, lifting her up.

Galatea instinctively grabbed hold of the tentacle, kicking her feet as the left the ground. "Gah! H-hey! L-let me go this instant!" she shouted at the plant, with wide startled eyes.

The flower cooed, reaching out with a second tentacle and caressing her cheek. "But if I did that, you would get away from me~!" It giggled in _just_ the right way to drain the lifeblood from Galatea's face. "We can't have that; oh, no, no, no~!"

"You're... the… enemy…?"

"It's taken you that long to figure out, God-Eye Galatea?" The sunflower cooed, and to Galatea's irritation the flora sounded almost like it was mocking her. "Despite _everything_ that's happening to you?" The sunflower giggled mischievously; it already knew the reason why it was taking Galatea so long to figure out: it was thanks to its psychic power. "Yes. I am _one_ of the _three_ enemies in this simulation. And two of yours have already met their fate~!" While it didn't see who those two were, the flora _was_ able to feel satisfaction from one of its brethren near the lake.

Galatea screamed and struggled as best she could when the flower unleashed three more tentacles and started undressing her. Her mary-janes were pulled off and dropped to the ground, where they seemingly vanished in the tall grass. Her coif, veil, and guimpe were the next to be unceremoniously removed and dropped to the ground like trash. Galatea squawked with dismay and disgust when one tentacle went under her underskirts and slithered its way up her thighs, past her waist where it snapped the cincture, and under her tunic and scapular. The orange tentacle wiggled its way out of the top of her tunic and scapular, and Galatea cried out in discomfort when it began to _pull_ at the clothing. She could literally hear the fabric straining against it!

"No! Stop it!" The tall blonde cried out with bared teeth as she struggled against its grip.

"Oh…?" The flower giggled menacingly, "But eating someone wearing full clothes is not as good as eating someone in the nude~"

That made Galatea look at the flora in wide eyed shock. "W-What?!"

The plant giggled as her clothes began to tear at the seams. Galatea's struggles got a tad more desperate. "Yep, yep. I told you before: I eat people. Of course, my brethren and I just _looooove_ to tenderise them first. It's more fun that way~"

The former Number 3 did not like the sound of that. No she did not. With a loud, defiant roar she struggled with all her might. The flower held firm, though, giggling as it gave her a hard swat on the rear.

"I _will_ fucking murder you, if you try!" she threatened it.

"You have no power here, and you're alone. Your threats are all bark and no bite~" Galatea let out a roar as her nun's outfit was finally torn in half at the front. As the torn garments fell to the ground, the plant giggled as it found her to be wearing a pair of stocking, some lace underwear and a garter belt. She wore no bra, so Galatea's tits bounced free when her tunic and scapular was ripped off her torso. She tried to kick away a thick, veiny tentacle inching towards her panties, but to no avail.

"Don't- Don't you fucking _dar-EEK!"_ she squeaked upon feeling the tentacle rubbing at her panty covered snatch. This can't be happening! This can _not_ be happening! This simply can not be happening!

Alas, it was, as the tentacle slipped beneath her underwear and caressed her directly, parting the blonde's folds and rubbing up against her clitoris.

"Oh," a tentacle coiled around Galatea's garter belt and yanked it off, then it pulled her lace panties down her legs and let it drop to the ground. With a menacing giggle the plant pulled its rubbing tentacle away from the woman's folds, and realigned it so its bulbous tip was pressed against her snatch in preparation for penetration, "I'm going to _enjoy this!"_

Galatea screamed in outrage as she felt the tentacle slip right into her cunt without warning. The plant laughed mockingly as it started thrusting its tentacle in and out of her snatch at a rapid, near cunt wrecking pace. The former Number 3 kept on screaming, as she squirmed and pulled at the tentacles holding her up. Her scream of outrage was muffled when a tentacle shoved itself into her mouth, and she glared daggers at the plant, even as it began to use her throat as a second cunt.

"There," the flower said with a mocking tone, "That's a _lot_ better, don't you think~?" The flower giggled as Galatea's eyes went wide, a third tentacle poking at her rear. She struggled with twice the vigour, only for the tentacle to trust inside her, making the blonde's toes curl and her whole body go stiff at the sensation of being penetrated in all three holes. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt utterly violated. But she was not giving up. She glared daggers at the flower through it all and renewed her struggles, biting down on the tentacle in her mouth as she fought back, much to the flower's delight.

"Oh, _do_ struggle some more~" the plant told the struggling woman with a menacing giggle, "It feels _soooo_ good. And do bite down harder too. It gives me quite a lot of pleasant tingles as I fuck your mouth~!"

Galatea growled viciously, thrashing, biting, and squirming with all her might. The outrage and righteous fury driving her would have caused the blonde to go all the way up to fifty percent as she did her damnedest to fight back. If only she could use her yoki, or her chakra, then she could escape this bloody thing easily! Then again, it was probably for the best, as this sim _might_ have caused her to awaken, were that not the case. Then again, Naruto _did_ say anything that happens in the simulation wouldn't transfer once it was over. But, deep down, in the back of her head, Galatea wasn't willing to test that theory.

She was going to kill it. She was going to kill it if it was the last thing she ever did!

"Oh-ho-ho, we have a fiesty one here~" the plant laughed, "But if _anyone's_ going to be doing the 'killing' in this fabrication of reality… it's going to be _me_!" And with that the flora's tentacles doubled their pace as it fucked Galatea's ass, cunt and mouth like they were nothing more than a sextoy. Two more tentacles went up and coiled around her bouncing tits and started kneading and teasing them, to give Galatea another shock of pleasure up her spine.

Galatea ignored all that for the moment, as one thing was on her mind: the plant _knew_ what she was thinking?! How?!

"I can read your mind," it answered as if she should have known that from the very beginning, "I mean, I have been communicating with you through telepathy. Should it not be obvious that this was a two-way street? Think of it as a similar, but vastly different Soul Link. Except it's our minds synchronising,"

Galatea's eyes went wide at that. S-So, everything she was _thinking_ was…

"Being transfered to me~? Of course," The plant giggled, "I can't _wait_ to get my vines on your companions, that younger blonde with the pointy eared woman looks so cute, and absolutely delectable~!"

The former Number 3 roared and tried to kick the flower in the 'face', but it only giggled as she came up a a few inches short.

"Ah, ah, ah," The flower tsked in mocking disappointment, "Doing that won't do you any good, you silly woman." Then, it got a devious idea. "Do you want to know something, interesting?"

Galatea's only reply was to snarl at it.

It seemed to shrug. "Well, if you're going to be like that…" Suddenly, Galatea felt the tentacles fucking her speed up. Instead of going double, they were now going at triple their original pace. The one thrusting away in her cunt was touching her in places only Naruto had managed to find. She mewled pathetically around the tentacle thrusting away at her throat as Galatea curled her toes even more. Yet another tentacle came forth and started playing with her clit as the flower giggled viciously. "Yes, that's a good girl~! You like that, don't you?" The flora taunted, "You're such a dirty, perverted nun - you love getting fucked by your boy toy's big cock, don't you~?"

The blonde kept fighting back, though her struggles slowly started to wane.

"Oh, yes you are~!" The flora giggled impishly, much like a child would, "You're a naughty nun who likes to get fucked silly~! And… oh~! What's this? You have a fetish too? And such a naughty one at that~!"

Galatea's cheeks flared at that.

"You've even considered having a threesome with Naruto and your son? Oh, you dirty, dirty woman~!"

* * *

Back outside, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the plant was saying. The plant was psychic, but understandably, the blond had no idea what the flora was saying to Galatea since it was talking to her directly into her head. It could be anything really.

Teresa and Clare were long gone, and were stuck in suspended animation. Galatea was close to being reduced to flower chow. Irene, Priscilla, Sophia, and Noel were in their own groups of two, though the latter two were closing in on the plant Team Miria had lost to. Irene and Priscilla were farther north, still exploring. The flower they were closest to was the very same one that had just eaten Teresa and Clare, but for the moment at least, it was hard to say if that would be the one they'd end up meeting.

They could easily end up meeting the flower Galatea was with, though. It was closer to them than the flower in the clearing. They seemed to stop and from the sounds of it were wondering on where they should go.

Well, he'll get back to them later. Right now, he has a naughty nun to watch.

* * *

Said nun wailed around the tentacle in her mouth in unwanted pleasure as an orgasm wracked her frame. As her juices ran down the tentacle, her cunt lewdly squelshed around it as the limb kept on fucking her cunt silly. The one in her ass kept wiggling and squirming around in there as it fucked her.

"Such a deliciously lewd nun," the plant cooed, "This was what you've been waiting for, isn't it?" The flora let out a gurgle as it shivered pleasantly, "Oh, this feels sooooo gooooood~! I really hope the rest of your 'team' comes here. I want to do this on them next, hehehehe!"

Galatea whimpered pathetically in utter shame as she went limp, utterly defeated. She simply didn't have the will to fight back, anymore as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh? Is that it?" The flower sounded almost disappointed, "Is the 'all powerful' warrior turned nun, God-Eye Galatea giving up?" The woman didn't reply, mentally or physically. She had given up, entirely. The only thing worth waiting for right now is either Irene, Priscilla, Sophia or Noel to show up and hope beyond hope they would be able to get her out of this mess. The chances of that happening were minimal at best, though.

The sunflower seemed to shrug at her lack of a response. Oh, well, response or not, it was time to finish this. It was _hungry_. Then it brought the limp and unresponsive Galatea down to it, as a wide maw opened up in the middle of its 'face' revealing its fleshy-orange, mucus dripping insides. It turned the woman around so her head was facing its mouth, and giggled impishly.

"Oh, Gala-tea~!" The flower sang and it pulled its tentacle out of her mouth. "Dinner time~!"

The woman blinked at that and looked back. She saw a gaping, orange pit with mucus dripping off the walls that led to utter darkness in front of her. "What-"

Without warning, the flower enveloped her head, binding her arms to her sides while lifting the woman up to let gravity help with sliding her in. Galatea started squirming once more, her natural instinct to survive kicking in. The flower giggled and slurped away, gulping down the warrior-turned-nun with gusto as it enjoyed her taste.

"No!" Galatea struggled even more as her shoulders were now in the flower's mouth, "Let me go! I don't want to be eaten!"

"But you're so delicious~!" The flower cooed. "Oh, I am _not_ disappointed~! The first taste of a real woman… I want more! I want to devour them all~!" The flower greedily gobbled Galatea down, stretching to comical proportions as her writhing form stretched out its stem. Unlike the other flowers, it didn't bother stopping half way. If it was going to hunt down those remaining four 'guests', then it needed to get to them before the others. The flower cooed as it fully swallowed Galatea, shrinking down upon her form like a second skin and the blonde's consciousness left her body right then and there.

The flower didn't know or care about that, however, as the body inside it writhed and screamed as if that hadn't happened - the struggles doubling in vigour as it started digesting her. Soon enough the wriggling female bulge within the stem stopped moving entirely and melted into an amorphous blob. The flower greedily and almost orgasmically gulped and slurped down what remained of Galatea, a lone tentacle writhing as if the flower was licking its nonexistent lips as the bulge in its stem shrank down to nothing.

"So good~! That was simply-" A massive belch erupted from the flower. "Oh! Pardon me!" It giggled. "Well, so much for 'God-Eye' Galatea. Now," the stem began to wriggle as the flower sunk itself into the ground. "Let's see if I can't get to the other four first…" After that the sentient flora had left the meadow in search of more prey.

* * *

Not privy to Galatea's fate, Irene and Priscilla were still further North - still trying to decide on where they should go to next. The woods seemed like where Clare would have gone, but if most of the disappearances happened there, then it was clearly the least safe. There were also the rocky hills a little further down, but they were a good distance away and looked rather troublesome to traverse from here.

"What about that meadow we saw a while back?" a much _younger_ looking, short blonde-haired Priscilla asked Irene as she looked up at her with her now silver eyes. The former brunette, looked like she was now in her middle teens rather than her late. "It'll only take us about… thirty or so minutes to get there." Priscilla pointed out to her elder.

Irene hummed in thought. That seemed like a good idea… but it was also wide open. What if this 'experiment' spotted them?

"What about this 'experiment' that is said to lurk within this forest? Would a wide open space not allow it to see us coming from several miles away?" The long haired woman had to point that out to her companion. It seemed Priscilla reverting in age had lessened her judgement somewhat as well.

"Have _you_ seen anything weird here that could be this so called 'experiment'?" Priscilla asked with a roll of her eyes, "We've seen nothing out of the ordinary so far. And there are no 'clothes' of the previous people who were its 'victims' to be seen either. It's just one massive hoax!"

"Or we've yet to find its hunting ground," Irene pointed out.

Priscilla scowled at that. It _was_ true, that was most certainly a possibility. Neither women saw the sunflower that was beginning to bloom nearby, though the younger blonde's scowl deepened as she felt a sudden urge to… strip naked, of all things?

Still scowling Priscilla looked up at the much older woman and asked, "Irene, do you have an urge to… strip naked?"

"Wait, what?" The elf-eared woman stared at Priscilla in utter befuddlement. That was an unusual question if ever she'd heard one.

"I have this urge to strip naked. I have no idea why." the younger girl clarified for the befuddled woman. "Do you have it too?"

Irene frowned and looked around to see if there was anything else out of the ordinary. Her eyes glazed over when she reached the sunflower, and they came back into focus when she passed it. "Let's... leave the area and ignore that urge," she said. "It might have something to do with this experiment."

Priscilla looked at Irene with an inquisitive frown, "Do you have it too, then?"

"I don't, but I would rather not take any chances," Irene said, gently urging the younger blonde to start moving. Her eyes roamed the area once more, and they glazed over upon seeing the sunflower once more, and came back into focus when she passed it. "Come on," The platinum-blonde urged Priscilla to head back to the direction they came from. "Let's go back the way we came. Maybe we can find Clare in that meadow, or something."

The blonde did as she was told, but scowled in annoyance as the urge to strip down intensified. Suddenly she jumped when a giggle vibrated through her head. "W-what?!" She exclaimed, startling Irene at the suddenness of it; Priscilla stopped walking and wildly looked around for the source. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she called out demandingly.

"Priscilla, no one but us is here." Irene pointed out to her, and blinked owlishly when she had this sudden urge to strip out of her sleeveless brown leotard. "What the…?" she looked around herself while resisting that urge as best she can. "Now I feel that urge to strip." Irene gave the blonde an urging look, "Priscilla, we should get out of here."

Unfortunately for the reserved woman, said urge was beginning to get the better of her companion. Priscilla simply _couldn't_ resist anymore. Fortunately for the younger blonde, Irene was there to stop her from pulling the hemline of her summer-dress up and over her head.

"L-Let's _go_ , now!" Irene told her with a pointed, yet, urgant look.

Priscilla looked at her, confused and dazed, then she blinked and shook her head. "Y-Yes, let's go!"

Without a second thought, Irene scooped Priscilla up into her arms and bolted the hell out of there. Whatever was here is most likely responsible for the missing people. This must have been how it lured its prey to their demise. They cannot allow that to happen to them! Being the oldest of the two, Irene decided they should locate Noel and Sophia, before looking for Galatea or Clare.

Knowing Teresa, Irene assumed that the former Number One found the newly shrunk woman and was making her way back to their meeting point. As for Galatea… she hoped that nun was making her way to their rendezvous. If not then they were going to have to group up and search for her.

Behind them, the plant slunk back into the ground and followed after its new prey. Now that they were on the move, all it needs to do is get them to a place where the flora can have its way with them. As it pursued, it kept toying with them, trying to get the much older woman in particular to strip. Alas, she had a much stronger will than anticipated. That didn't mean the flora stopped trying though; it just had to… think of another method. Maybe it should do the same thing it did to God-Eye Galatea? Oh! Or maybe, it can use the younger one! So many decisions!

It went past them underground and went to an isolated area very similar to what Clare found. Three tall and wide slab of rocks on all sides with one way out. There it would wait for their arrival, but didn't blossom out of the ground just yet. Then the flower… gave Irene a few harmless 'nudges' that would end up bringing her and the girl to it. It didn't have to wait for long.

Irene was unknowingly, and through no fault of her own, making a beeline for the cause of her worries, with Priscilla still in her arms. When she diverged from the path they took, the woman got an odd look from the blond she's carrying. But she didn't comment on it, thinking it was a shortcut of some sort. Irene kept on following this new path she was unknowingly being led down, stepping over logs and crushing twigs beneath her feet as she did so. Then they were eventually lured to the isolated, but small clearing with the strange enclosed rock formation in front of them.

Irene had this _very_ strong urge to walk in the middle of the rock formation. And despite herself, she did so with Priscilla in her arms.

"Irene? What are you doing?"

"I… don't know." Irene frowned in confusion. Neither she, nor Priscilla, had noticed the flower that was beginning to grow out of the ground behind them… and directly in front of their only exit. "I felt like… I was being guided here. But, that's ridiculous."

"You were… by me~!" Irene nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing a voice that sounded like it was coming from inside her head. "Don't worry your pretty, little head, 'Quick-Sword' Irene," the voice giggled. "I will take good care of both you _and_ the girl~!"

Almost immediately Irene dropped Priscilla to her feet and looked around. She recoiled in surprise at seeing the sunflower that was _clearly_ not there before. "What the hell…?" she squint at it. To her shock it started to move, almost like a woman trying to seduce a man as it… cooed at her?

"I am pleased to meet you both~!"

Now both blondes could hear it talking to them. Looking very uncertain, Irene and Priscilla both exchange looks with one another. Then they looked back to the plant. "Uh… p-pleased to.. Meet you too?" Priscilla replied with an awkward look on her face.

The… suddenly-unsettling plant giggled and both blondes were both assaulted with the urge to strip down. "Oh, you have no idea~! Since meeting Galatea, I simply had to find some more real women. All the others I 'met' before were apparently nothing more than a fabrication."

"You've met Galatea?" Irene asked the flora with squint eyes. "How… how is she? Is she alright?" She and Priscilla resisted the urge to strip down though; this plant was friendly, right…?

"Oh, she was _utterly_ delectable," the flower cooed. "That morsel's company… I will never forget it~!"

"Morsel…?" Priscilla narrowed her eyes dangerously at the flower. "Why'd you call Galatea morsel?"

"I've been alone for a long time in this fabrication of reality." the plant explained smoothly, and naturally. It didn't want that young morsel to think anything was wrong… well, any _more_ wrong than it already is. "My 'aptitude' for conversations is not as it should be. Forgive me."

"You never _did_ tell us if she's alright," Irene pointed out.

"Oh, she was _more_ than alright~!" The flower moaned almost sexually. Several long, orange tentacles slipped out from the center of the bloom as it continued, "If I could, I would have been brought to orgasm by my first taste of a _real_ woman~!" Then the tentacles slipped back into the bloom and the flower giggled impishly.

"Okay… that's disturbing." And that was coming from _Priscilla_ of all people!

"I agree…" Irene muttered. "Time to run."

"Oh, I have a _much_ better idea," the plant giggled, _"Strip for me~!"_

Priscilla squawked as Irene lugged the blonde over her shoulder like a sack of wheat and made a beeline for the rocks, yelling, "NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" The former Number Three was having _none_ of that! As a direct result of her actions, everything for her faded to white as her consciousness left the simulation, stored away for later as it was essentially replaced by a replica.

"Oh my dear Quick-Sword… that wasn't a request." the flower told the pointy-eared woman. "Drop that morsel and _strip naked!_ "

Irene, or rather her doppelganger, staggered, still trying to resist. Alas, the flower was focusing entirely on her, now and thus the compulsion proved too strong. Irene fell to her knees, panting as she put Priscilla down.

"Strip… Strip… Strip for me~!" the flower sang joyously. "You too little one~!" it said, directing its attention briefly to Priscilla. "Strip, strip, strip for me~" the flora sang joyously again.

The younger blonde was made of stronger stuff than that however, and she gave the flora the most scathing glare ever, before looking down at the still panting Irene. "Irene!" Priscilla pulled at the woman's arm, prompting Irene to look up at her, "We need to get out of here! Let's go! Hurry!" she urged.

"Oh, she's not going anywhere," Priscilla heard the flora say with a childish giggle, "Isn't it stuffy in that dress of yours? Why don't you take it off, hmm~?"

The flower was now focusing more than half of its attention on Priscilla now, and thus the compulsion was too strong to resist. The blonde fell to her knees, panting deeply as her hands trailed down to the hemline of her summer dress.

As Priscilla pulled her dress up and over her head, Irene was in the process of taking off the shit ton of belts and leather straps. Once they were removed, she went for her garters and knee-high boots next, followed by the boiled leather reinforcement. Once those were discarded, Irene reached behind her and undid the laces that was holding to together - a recent addition to her outfit - and had to stand up in order to slide out of the brown leotard. As it dropped to the floor the woman stepped out of it and fell to her knees once more.

She felt… oddly liberated. Looking to Priscilla the woman found that she was in a similar state of dress. That is to say, she wasn't dressed at all. The younger blonde was stark naked. And she looked as relieved as she did.

How… weird.

"Oh, very _nice_ you two" The plant giggled, "Now, strike a pose - and make it sexy!"

Priscilla and Irene didn't know what came over them, but they did as they were told; they even briefly exchanged astonished looks from the corner of their eyes as they did so. They both took similar poses, sitting down on their knees with their spread legged open, with Priscilla having her hands tightly clenched just under her collarbones. Irene, on the other hand, had her arms raised and hands behind her head.

The flower cooed. "Oh, lovely~!" A single tentacle shot forth and caressed Priscilla's little cunny, curving upwards as it withdrew, as if it was licking her.

The younger blonde yelped at the sensation, falling on her ass. She looked at the sunflower with wide eyes, though she soon got distracted by the orange tentacle that wiggled in front of her face before it withdrew, but not going back inside of the bloom.

"Magnificent~!" The flower moaned. If it had lips it would be licking them ravenously. "You will be _so_ delicious, I'm sure~!"

"U-uh…" Priscilla didn't know what to say about that. She didn't even know if she would be creeped out or not either. She was more for the former, though.

Then the sentient flower sent its tentacle to Irene and slid it in between her rocking tits and started thrusting it back and forth. "I bet you will be, too~!"

Irene gasped and leaned away, causing the tentacle to slip out between the valley of her bosom. Instead of being deterred by that however the flower sent its tentacle between her legs and careesed the woman's cunny in the same manner as it did Priscilla's, and curved upwards as it withdrew drawing an embarrassed yelp out of Irene.

"I wonder if you'll be as good a fuck as Galatea, though~?" Both blonde heard it giggle inside their heads, before gasping as if an idea had came to it. "Oh! I know! Let's find out~! Present yourselves to me!"

 _That_ got Priscilla to snap out of it as the blonde shook her head and glared defiantly at the flower. "Wh-what? No! Only one person's allowed to do that with me, and that's Naruto!" She growled upon feeling the tentacle caressing her cheek.

"Oh, silly girl~!" it cooed. "Your Naruto's not here, right now~!" It then giggled. "But if you insist on being a naughty, naughty girl, I'll be _glad_ to give you a spanking~!"

"Do your worst!" The blonde growled at it with defiance. "Anything you dish out, I'll take it head on!"

The flower had no objections there. Several more tentacles shot forth and snatched her up, restraining the young-looking blonde, before turning her around and giving her ass a nice, hard swat. It didn't stay with just one tentacle though - the sunflower sent out one more and all eight of them joined in with the spanking.

"Ha! M-My Breeding Stud can d-do better than… than that!" Priscilla said, looking back at the flower with a strained smirk she tried to pass off as cocky.

"Oh, I know all about him and the naughty things you'd been planning~!" At the wide eyed look from the transformed blonde, the sunflower cackled in her head, "Oh, yes. I know _all_ about your plans to make an army of super-minions to take over the world and make yourself this world's goddess~. You are _very_ ambitious, hehehe. Oh, I hope your 'Breeding Stud' doesn't know about it."

Priscilla didn't say anything in response to that, but her expression conveyed her unasked question: "How does it know that?"

"I can read your mind silly~!" the sunflower giggled in its androgynous voice. "It's how I found out about you and that brainless bimbo beside you, hehehehe~!" It stopped spanking her and turned Priscilla around. Then a few more tentacles coiled around her thighs and forced her legs open and her hands above her head. "I'm going to _enjoy_ giving you the same treatment as I gave that dumb nun." Its giggle was impish, yet cruel.

"J-just try it, bit-Gluck!" Priscilla was interrupted by having her mouth suddenly filled with a girthy, orange tentacle with throbbing veins. Her silver eyes grew wide with outrage as the girthy limb started thrusting in and out of her mouth. Then, she felt drowsy, and the bound blonde started suckling against the tentacle's bulbous head out of instinct.

"If you insist~!" The flower giggled, sending two more tentacles forth to tease her folds and anus. Priscilla felt her cheeks burning up, while mewling with arousal; she shuddered at the feel of her cunt and ass being teased and probed by the equally girthy tentacles from the damn flower.

As for Irene - or rather the doppelganger, she was just staring at the younger blonde wide eyed and her mouth agape. She simply did not know what to do. It would have been easier to just leave her there and try to run… but something told the woman the flower would stop her. The platinum blonde had no idea what the hell she was thinking running at the walls, thinking she could climb out. There was nothing for her to latch on to. The edges was too high for her to grab hold of, and the rocks were smooth as well so she wouldn't be able to get a good grip on it anyway!

But seeing Priscilla retrained like that, it made the doppelganger want to retaliate… so, she attempted a retaliation. The key word being, 'attempted'. Irene's doppelganger didn't get as far as getting up part way, as she was assaulted by tentacles the second the flora noticed her moving. Irene squawked and started squirming in a futile attempt to break free of its grasp.

"Let us go this instant!" Irene demanded the flora while she did her damned best at making herself look as emotionless as possible. The woman got a tentacle in her mouth for her troubles, while five more went over and teased her nipples, cunt, clit and anus. The doppelganger was reduced to a pathetic mewling bitch as the plant found _all_ her weak spots in a matter of seconds.

"Nope, nope nooooope~!" Both blondes heard the sunflower singingly say, with a downright menacing giggle that somehow came off as childish. "You're _all_ mine to do with as I please. And I want to have some fun with you two before I gobble you _allllll up~!"_ As the plant spoke, Priscilla mewled around the tentacle thrusting away at her mouth when she got three tentacles to tease her nipples and clit too.

Irene came almost immediately, her juices dripping to the ground as she squealed around the tentacle in her mouth.

"Good girl~!" the sunflower cooed with a giggle, "Good girls like _you_ , get _this!"_

Irene's doppelganger threw her head back and mewled around the tentacle in her mouth, as she felt herself get penetrated in the ass and pussy by the throbbing orange tentacles. Then they started thrusting away at her snatch and ass with wild abandon. The tentacles teasing her nipples coiled around her breasts and started kneading them as she was being fucked silly. Again, she was brought to orgasm, almost immediately, the sensations washing over her were nearly too damn much to bear.

"Good girl! _Very_ good girl! You like this don't you~?"

Irene only groaned around the tentacle in her mouth and closed her eyes as she tried to endure the three way fucking. The doppelganger snapped her eyes open once more upon hearing Priscilla squeal around her own tentacle; a quick glance at the younger blonde from the corner of her eye revealed the reason: Priscilla was being fucked in her ass and cunt now as well.

Irene glared at the plant when she heard the thing giggle inside her head. It was a real unsettling one. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to make you lovely morsels into my next meal~ God-Eye Galatea was simply _scrumcious_." The flower growled hungrily, and it gurgled as its tentacles began to utterly fuck both blonde's stupid.

" _W-What?!"_ Priscilla and Irene both shouted in their minds, even as they mewled and whined like a pair of sluts as the plant fucked them silly. _"This thing was going to eat them?!"_

"Of course, I _am_ a man-eating plant." the flower told them in a blunt, no-nonsense manner; and if it had a face the sunflower would be giving quite a frightening grin, "Galatea was so delicious; I _gobbled_ her right up~!" it giggled at their panicked expressions, and it made the flower all the more frightening to them. "I'm still hungry, though, so I'm gonna eat you both, right now. Please do struggle with all your might; it's more fun that way~!"

Irene and Priscilla's eyes grew wide open when they saw a gaping, hole opening in the middle of the flower's bloom. The 'head' of the flower went absurdly wide and showed them the orange, fleshy insides that was dripping with mucus. Irene and Priscilla gasped when the tentacles in their mouths abruptly withdrew. They both took in deep breaths and while they did try and struggle, them still being fucked in the ass and cunt had weakened their ferocity.

"Now, time to eat~!"

Irene was first on the chopping block. The flower wanted to encourage Priscilla to fight back with all her might so it decided to let her watch it devour the older woman before eating her. The elf-eared woman squirmed with all her might as she was slowly brought closer. Several vines shot forth and pinned her arms to her sides and bound her legs together as she was tilted at a downward angle and the flower let gravity assist with ingesting Irene.

It was like a trainwreck; Priscilla couldn't take her eyes away from what was happening no matter how hard she tried. The blonde stared on in horrific fascination as the struggling and defiant screaming Irene was taken in the plants mouth head first. Then it clamped its mouth around her head, muffling the woman's screams. The sunflower moaned orgasmically at being able to taste another human; then it began to lewdly suck and slurp Irene inside of its gob. Slowly but surely, Irene slid down kicking and screaming with all her might. For what felt like a horrific eternity, Priscilla watched her ingestion.

The plant's stem bulged out almost comically as it stretched to accommodate the elf-eared woman. It was both frightening and intriguing for the younger blonde to see. This was something she had never ever seen before. Irene kicked her feet and legs as she was crudely slurped in inch by inch by the flower who was using the gravity against her. Soon, her legs and feet were gulped down into the stem and the bulge wiggled around. A clear sign that Irene's doppelganger had not given up, despite the hopelessness of her situation.

"Oh, she's a feisty one~" the flora moaned orgasmically. "She tastes so good, too~!" It giggled. "Not quite as good as Galatea, though. I wonder if that has to do with her consciousness leaving prematurely…? I certainly wouldn't mind testing that with the other two… Sophia and Noel, I believe?"

The bulge containing Irene started to stretch out rather comically as the woman aggressively pushed against it with her hands and feet. It was quite a sight to behold. The flora just cooed and moaned in pleasure. Then with a menacing giggle, the stem suddenly _shrunk_ around Irene before Priscilla's silver eyes and formed a second skin for her. The younger blonde could see Irene's face in a scream, her big tits squished, her stomach and thighs. Everything about the woman was visible for her to see.

Then, Priscilla heard a muffled scream as the feminine bulge squirmed with all its might. But then the sound was abruptly cut off and Irene stopped moving just as suddenly before the human shaped bulge melted into a shapeless mass with the consistency of a water balloon. Immediately after she had been dissolved into a sack of goo, the flower started crudely gulping down what was left of Quicksword Irene. The sight churned Priscilla's stomach and she screamed, squirming with all her might as the flower brought her closer to it.

"That was so delicious~!" The flower giggled. "Though I must wonder if a… fresher morsel would prove tastier."

Priscilla roared in exertion as she struggled with all her might. Then, as her head was enveloped, everything faded to white as her consciousness faded and was stored away for later. Her consciousness was promptly replaced with a doppelganger, just like Irene had been, but the girl was essentially the same person.

The flower cooed and giggled as it lewdly slurped her in. The blonde kicked her legs, screaming in defiance as she was sucked in, inch by inch. Priscilla felt her shoulders being taken in and would have tried moving her arms, but the flower had them pinned to her sides. Now it was more… active. Being more obscene and loud as it sucked and slurped her into its mouth.

"Eeeek!" the blonde cried out in disgust when she felt one of the tentacles 'licking' her face, neck and shoulders.

"Oh-ho~! You taste _muuuuch_ better than Quicksword Irene~!" the flower laughed, then it sighed almost with disappointment "A shame your consciousness left the moment I took you inside my mouth though,"

"The hell do you mean by that?!" Priscilla demanded.

"The flower slurped and gulped her down even more as it said, "I assume it has to do with your 'precious breeding stud'." With every second the blonde slipped farther and farther down as it continued. First her breasts, then her waist, and then her thighs. "A safety measure, perhaps? He clearly doesn't want you girls to experience being digested. How sweet of him~!"

There was one more crude gulp and Priscilla's feet slid right in, with the circular mouth in the middle closing behind her and bloom going back to its normal size. The flower didn't stop there, though. Its tentacles kept licking her, a few of them even slipped between her thighs and slid into her folds and anus once again. It wanted to savour the taste of its victim while raping her some more at the same time. Those last two women, Noel and Sophia were fairly close to that clearing; it can easily plant suggestions and get them to go another way.

"I-If I could transform, I would _murder_ you so hard!" Priscilla growled viciously.

"Oh, but you can't." the flower taunted the blonde with a downright evil laugh, "And your loss is _my_ gain~!" it moaned erotically, "You taste so divine too~!"

Priscilla roared, squirming with all her might against the fleshy insides of the modified experiment she was violated in so many ways by it. The plant just cooed orgasmically; the blonde's struggles in the stem just made it feel so good~!

"It's a darn shame I didn't get Clare or Teresa. I would have _loved_ to get my tentacles on them. And with Clare as a little girl? Oh I would have _adored_ getting my tentacles in her, hehehehe!" The plant then sighed in near disappointment. "Oh well, I will take what I can get… That said, I will unfortunately have to cut this short. Sophia and Noel are getting a little too close to that other, less intelligent flower for my liking."

As Priscilla felt the stem starting to tighten around her, shrinking down on her physique and restricting her movements, the blonde let out a frightened cry and said the first thing that came to her head, "Ah! Wait wait wait! C-can't we work something out?" she frantically asked.

Maybe she can barter with the plant? Y-yeah, she can probably try and offer it a deal, any deal! Anything to get out of this mess! Hell, she'll gladly sell out Sophia and Noel in exchange for her life! It hurt her pride to be reduced to this, bartering for her life, but desperate times call for desperate measures!

"Oh, but I'm just so _hungry_ ~!" it whined, at the very least it stopped the stem from shrinking down on her. So at the least the plant was willing to listen.

Priscilla grit her teeth with frantically wide eyes, "I-I _know_ that, but, uh… o-others are going to be coming to take this simulation after we do!" which was the truth, thanks to Helen and Deneve spreading word of Team Miria's failure more and more people are getting interesting in trying this simulation out. "If you let me go, not only would you get to eat more people _quicker_ you'll also have two other people here to eat as well!"

"...Oh?" That certainly got the plant interested.

"Y-Yeah! Since y-you know about Irene's nickname, then you know this is all a simulation! So the _quicker_ this goes, then the faster you'll have more people to eat show up!" To Priscilla, letting one person go, just so the simulation ends quicker made complete sense to her. It would serve its purpose in her getting out alive, it would also serve in the plant getting more meals quicker since there was one less person for it to eat.

"This… interests me," the flower cooed. "Too bad this is not the real you; I'd gladly take you up on that, but it's safe to assume the real Priscilla would not remember making this deal or have any real reason to honour it, because she's not the one who made it."

The poor girl was grasping straws by this point, "B-But I-"

"Goodbye, my tasty, little morsel~!" The flower was simply too hungry to be polite, so it cut her off and went straight to work. Priscilla cried out in discomfort as she felt the insides tighten up around her, immobilizing the blonde and rendering her unable to move. Outside the stem tightened around Priscilla, and like Galatea, and Irene before her, the stem had shrunken down so much it resembled a second skin, showing the poor girl's figure and discomforted facial expression.

Then Priscilla let out a muffled scream as the feminine bulge squirmed with all its might. The sound was abruptly cut off and Priscilla stopped moving just as suddenly, before the feminine bulge started losing it shape - the stem becoming a water balloon of human goo, once more. Then, the flower started crudely gulping down what was left of Priscilla to its roots.

"Ahhhhhh~! _That_ hit the spot!" The flower hummed thoughtfully as it quickly sank down into the ground. "Now it's time to hunt for the remaining two!" And with that, it was gone. The only evidence that Irene and Priscilla was there, were their clothes, now they were just another set of faceless victims that had fallen prey to the failed experiments.

Five down.

Two to go…

* * *

Completely unaware that they were the last ones standing and a sentient, psychic flower was coming for them, Sophia and Noel were completely and utterly bored. They had been walking around for what felt like an hour, maybe more, and they hadn't seen a hair from Clare.

Noel was wearing a brown frilly cloth shirt, and leather trousers that was dyed black with matching coloured leather padding. Completing her outfit was a pair of loafer shoes.

Sophia was wearing a sleeveless jerkin with long armlets, and a skirt that showed off a lot of leg. Completing the outfit she wore was a pair of mary janes.

"Ugh," Noel sighed exasperatedly, throwing her hands behind her head with a bored look. "We should probably head back to the meeting point. It's been what, an hour? And we haven't run into Clare yet."

"It's been nearly two hours," Sophia corrected her with a sigh. "And you're right. We should be heading back right about now."

With that, they turned around, not noticing the flower sprouting behind them.

"Hello you two~!" Both women jumped in surprise when they heard a gender neutral voice talk to them in their heads. "I take it you two are Noel and Sophia?"

Both women jumped, crying out in surprise at the sheer unexpectedness of having a voice suddenly in their heads. They quickly looked around for the person responsible, only to pause when they saw the sunflower.

"Noel…" Sophia began.

"Yeah?" Noel asked keeping her eyes on the sunflower.

"Was that sunflower there before?"

Noel slowly shook her head, "No. It wasn't."

Sophia took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay. Then let's go before something bad happens... "

As soon as she and Noel turned around, the flower sprouted from the ground before them. They stopped in both surprise and shock when they heard the voice playfully say, "Oh? But I came all this way, just to meet you~!"

"That voice… it's coming from you?" Sophia questioned, looking at the flower with a cautious look; this must be the 'experiment' that had gone wrong they were told about.

"Indeed, it is~!"

Noel and Sophia _slowly_ edged away from it. "... in that case, we're _definitely_ leaving," the former said in a deadpan.

"Oh? And I came all this way because Galatea said you were looking for Clare!" the plant wiggled in distress, "There's something dangerous in here you know, making people disappear! It's way past the double digits too! You were heading directly towards its hunting grounds, I simply _had_ to warn you before it got to you!"

Sophia and Noel cautiously exchanged a glance and the former asked, "how do we know you're not what's causing the disappearances?"

"Because I was sent here by your lover, Naruto to assist you on locating Clare," the flower claimed. It was a convincing lie, too. "I am Himawari, your guide in this simulation. Pleased to meet you and I _deeply_ apologize for my tardiness. You two have been moving around so much it was hard for me to catch up."

"Naruto sent you to help us?" Noel and Sophia exchanged brief looks again before they stared at 'Himawari'. "Strange, he didn't say anything about this." Sophia said.

"To be fair this is meant to be a threat assessment," Noel pointed out, "He can't tell us _everything_ otherwise the purpose of this simulation is null and void. Himawari could be a secret 'helper' that Galatea unlocked… Galatea _did_ find you first, right?" the short haired blonde asked, looking at the sunflower directly.

"Indeed, she did~!" The flower giggled playfully. "She stumbled across me in the fields, and after introducing myself as a helper, she told me what you all were here for. So I came here, as you two have not yet passed. She is no longer here, though, because she passed the simulation on accident along the way."

"Have you found anyone else before finding us?" Sophia asked.

"Yep, yep! Two others called Priscilla and Irene, I came across them a while ago. They're no longer here, though, due to having passed the simulation themselves. But they were _delicious_ company, for the brief time they were around." The flower heaved out a disappointed sigh as it seemed to slump down, "Unfortunately, I have not discovered Clare's location yet. Nor have I discovered Teresa's. And this simulation _is_ pretty big. I'm suspecting the worst has happened and they came across one of the three antagonists of this simulation."

"Wait, there's three?" Noel started looking a bit nervous at that.

"Mmhm, and in the direction you were walking towards is a clearing with one of them right in the middle. You're so lucky to have changed your minds before I got here."

"If you're part of this simulation, does that mean you know what these antagonists are?" Sophia asked, she'd might as well get the most important question out of the way first.

The flower seemed to shrug haplessly, "Sort of? I do know the one in the middle of the clearing a few minutes behind you is some manner of flora, I believe? I get the impression that it's something along those lines and less intelligent than yours truly, though I haven't the foggiest clue as to why. I had never seen it myself, so that is just a guess on my part, I could be completely wrong. As for the other two, I have no idea."

"That's… worrisome." Sophia said with admittance. "In that case we should head on back… do you know of any shortcuts we can take to get out of here?" she asked the flower.

A little, orange vine poked out from the flower's bloom and then it turned around, pointing to the right with it's tentacle. "That way," the flower said.

While they were understandably weirded out by the tentacle the two silver-eyed women slowly nodded their thanks to the flower. Without taking their eyes off it they slowly walked in the direction it pointed in before taking off.

As for the sunflower, once they passed by, the flower giggled evilly - careful not to let them hear. Then, it slipped underground to follow them. After a minute or two of following them the two women came to a stop and looked around. It was a fork in the path.

"Where to now?" Noel asked, looking to Sophia.

The short-curly haired woman hummed thoughtfully, before she felt a compulsion to take the left. She didn't think anything of it. "Let's take that one." She declared, pointing at the left fork in question.

"Alright," Noel sighed and she followed after her comrade. "So do you think that flower is telling the truth? That the others found a way out?"

"It's possible?" Sophia shrugged, "We haven't run into them yet so there is a chance that Himawari is being truthful." she pointed out to her friend.

"And there is a chance that the voice is lying," the short haired blonde sighed yet again. "We should stay close, just in case, then," Noel decided and Sophia was all for that suggestion. While they were unarmed and are unable to use their yoki - they had no idea how to use chakra yet, since the women had not been trained - that didn't mean they were defenseless. Sophia was still remarkably strong and Noel was athletic. If they encounter this experiment Naruto had warned them about, then they can simply use their strengths to their advantage and hopefully wear it down.

"Exactly, you're still athletic and I'm still strong. We can beat this thing." Sophia said with confidence.

Her optimism was infectious Noel had to admit. The woman was confident in their prowess, so, she should be too, right? Right. Eventually after much traversing, the two women had walked up to a cliff with thick foliage on either side. Some of the branched were low they had to bent down to avoid walking into them. But once they got out of the foliage, and into the clearing the two women came to a stop and looked around for the supposed exit.

"...I have a bad feeling about this." Noel muttered.

"Oh, come on," Sophia teased the woman with a sultry smile. "That guide led us here for a reason. Maybe the exit is around here and we have to find it. We are grown women, so it's not like we need coddling."

"But, it wouldn't hurt to ask again," Noel pointed out with a smile. "Every little bit helps, after all."

Sophia looked at the woman from the corner of her eye, then let out a sigh. Noel had a point. With another sigh, Sophia looked around and called out, "Himawari - are you here?"

Said flower spouted out of the ground, like a flower blooming out of the snow. It was right in the path they'd used to get here, too, though they paid that no mind at the time. "I am, what is it you need?" the androgynous voice of the flower asked in her head.

"Do you know where the exact location of the exit is?" Sophia asked.

"Of course, of course~!" the sunflower started swaying to the left and right excitedly. "I know _exactly_ where it is~!"

The women were both bewildered, and amused, by the flora's antics. It was like a hyperactive child, if they were honest to themselves.

"Can you point us in its direction, then?" Noel asked as she began to tap her foot against the ground with a little impatience.

Himawari giggled mischievously, with a creepy undertone. "I'm _standing_ in it~!"

Both women suddenly got a baaad feeling. They squint at it with suspicion, "What do you mean by that?" Noel asked as she and Sophia slowly began to approach the sunflower. They had no idea they were walking to it, thanks to the flower making them think they were nowhere close to it in due to its psychic powers.

"I mean that you're trapped, my scrumptious, little morsels~!" Himawari laughed nastily. Suddenly the illusion around Noel and Sophia was dropped and the women found they were standing in front of the flower… who proceeded to send several tentacles to grab on to them!

"Gah! What the hell?!" Noel cried out indignantly.

"Himawari, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Sophia demanded with an indignant yell.

"I'm going to eat you, of course~" the plant giggled in a polite, but sinister manner.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep yep. The others, Galatea, Irene, and Priscilla were _so_ delicious~!" The flower cooed, then it let out a disappointed sigh. "Oh, if only I could have gotten to Teresa and Clare sooner, but they'd stumbled upon one of my lesser-intelligent brethren." A thick, orange tentacle slipped out of its bloom and flicked around in the air, like it was licking its lips. "Oh, but Galatea _more_ than made up for that~ she was a tasty morsel, hehehehe~!"

"Y-you bastard!" Noel hollered, thrashing about in the flower's grip. "You won't get away with this! I swear to the Twin Goddesses, you _will_ pay!"

"That was what Galatea said, before I fucked her stupid and ate her." Himawari shot back in an uncaring manner. "She even said something dumb: 'calling the power of the Twin Goddesses to strike me down'," the flower shrugged and added with a tone of complete boredom, "well, nothing happened and she became plant food."

Sophia was using her remarkable strength to forcibly move her arms and legs. And it was working. Himawari on the other hand still didn't show _any_ type of concern. The plant was rather impressed of her strength, actually.

"Oh… you're pretty strong! I think I'll eat you before the other one… but first~" Himawari sent several tentacles to Sophia and Noel, and they let out disgusted screams as the limbs slithered under their clothes and started pulling them off piece by piece, until they were stark naked. "I'll _tenderise you_ before getting to the main course!"

"W-what the hell do you mean by-ACK!" Sophia shrieked indignantly mid-sentence as she felt two of the grabby appendages plunging right into her folds and anus without warning. Then, her scream was rendered silent by a third one plunging into her gob and serving as a gag.

"Sophia!" Noel cried out in distress. Then she shrieked indignantly when two grabby limbs plunged themselves into her folds and anus. Her scream was rendered silent as well by a third appendage that plunged itself into her mouth.

"Much better~" Himawari cooed, its voice low and creepy. "This is a _much_ better look for you morsels…" The way it spoke, just showed how the plant saw them. It didn't see them as people; it saw them as food; as nutrients.

Both trapped women let out lewd moans and mewls when their cunts were suddenly getting pounded by the tentacles. Their assholes and mouths were receiving the same treatment. Himawari giggled menacingly; it found the sound of their slutty moans and mewling music to its ears. Using its mental prowess against them, the sunflower made the women more aroused; it's goal was simple: making them more aroused would get them weaker. Getting them weaker quickly would in turn, enable it to eat them sooner. And so, with that thought in mind the flora added three more of its orange tentacles to caress their nubs: the nipples and clit.

It wanted them weak enough to be unable to struggle when they go inside of its mouth… it was still hungry.

Because of its manipulations, it didn't take long for the two women to reach their limit. Within three minutes the two women's silver eyed rolled to the back of their skull and shuddered orgasmically as they came. Then a circular gaping maw opened in Himawari's bloom, and turned the women around on their heads as it prepared to eat them.

Sophia was the first to go, the bloom stretched open comically before her head was engulfed with an eager hiss from the plant. Having gone limp in the wake of her mind numbing orgasm, she didn't start struggling until her sexy breasts were crudely slurped down into its gullet. And even then, her struggles were weak; her arms from the shoulders down were restricted and her ankles bound by the tentacles. And not only that the woman was _still_ being fucked!

She didn't have a ghost of a chance of fighting back but the woman didn't give up though. Even as Himawari was crudely slurping her down into its gullet, she kept on fighting. Then her stomach was the next to be slurped on in, followed by her waist, the tentacles withdrew from her cunt and ass before her thighs were suckled in.

Noel's eyes went wide at the spectacle as her best friend was devoured by the plant, its stem stretching out in an absurd fashion as it gobbled down Sophia's legs and feet with one last, lewd sounding slurp and gulp. Then, when Sophia sank down to the middle of its internode, it constricted around her, becoming like a second skin to the still-squirming female. Then, she stopped moving. Noel could somewhat make out her best friend's expression, she had her mouth open… was she screaming? Or was she being squeezed so much that her cheeks was pushing her lips open like that?

"S-Sophia! Say something!" Noel frantically cried out. She was hoping beyond hope that the woman could hear her. Or do _something_ to let her know that she is still alright! Then, to Noel's horror, the feminine bulge started losing its shape, melting into an amorphous blob as the flower slowly digested her.. "Sophia? N-no… no… no, no, no, no, no! SOPHIAAA!"

Noel's struggles returned with twice the vigour as she heard the flower gulping down her friend's remains. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed in horror. "Let me go! Please! I beg you! P-please don't eat me!" she wailed crying like a scared child. Then, her pleading was muffled by Himawari engulfing her head.

Her vision faded to white like all the others before her as Himawari crudely slurped her down. The struggling blonde didn't stand a chance. Straightening its prey's arms and legs, the plant reared back, lifting the struggling blonde with it and let gravity take the reigns as it crudely, and lewdly sucked and slurped the woman down into its gullet. Himawari's bloom, sepals, and ovary had stretched to absurd proportions just to accommodate Noel's torso. Her shoulders were sucked in first, followed by her nice rack, then her torso, followed by her waist. Himawari paused there for a moment in order to pull out two of its tentacles from the sobbing woman's snatch and asshole before continuing. Her nice ass was swallowed, followed by her thighs and lastly her legs and feet.

Noel frantically squirmed with every ounce of might she could muster but it was all for naught. Soon, the flower constricted around her and soon, her struggles ceased, as did her sobbing. Then, the feminine bulge started losing its shape like every last one before it and the simulation ended as Himawari greedily gulped down Noel's remains.

Ultimately, the only one who'd passed was Irene…

But the entire team had suffered a party wipe, nonetheless.

* * *

When the barrier vanished Naruto took a deep breath and prepared himself for their retaliation. He didn't have to wait long, as a furious Priscilla leapt at him the second she saw him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"the brunette had attempted to fly tackle him to the ground and would have succeeded had he not casually sidestepped, causing Priscilla to miss her target and to flail her arms around before gravity took hold.

"To... to be fair," the nervous blond began as he slowly edged away at the now, golden eyed blondes and brunette, "I said you had to survive, not to kill."

"You had a goddamn _flower_ of all things, strip us down, fuck us, and then eat us." a dangerously stoic Teresa narrowed her eyes at the blond, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you black and blue?"

"Uh…" Naruto tried to think of one as he chuckled sheepishly. "I'll... make it up to you if you don't…?" She just looked at him, unmoved. Then Naruto yelped when Sophia and Noel appeared beside him with their hands tightly holding onto his shoulders, "It... could have been a lot worse," he pointed out.

"And _how_ could that have been worse?" Sophia asked in perfect deadpan.

"You could have been conscious when the plant was digesting you." the blond told them, "I put in a safety measure to make sure you didn't have to… experience that." he made a thoughtful sound, "Hmm… I'll implement a 'child friendly' safety measure, while they would get stripped naked, they won't get fucked by the plant's tentacles."

Teresa huffed. She was pissed off as all hell, but he was right that it could have been worse. But, still, her pride was still wounded and she _was_ going to get her pound of flesh. When the rest of them closed in on him with equally pissed off looks, Naruto gulped nervously; he was _not_ going to like what they were going to do, was he…?

He inhaled sharply and tightly closed his eyes, and braced himself.


	36. Chapter 36

When the sun rose, back in Morris, Inonon groaned. Flipping her sleep cycle was going to take some time, but she'd pull it off eventually. She mumbled groggily and shambled down the hall to the clinic. Knocking on the door, she heard Tsunade say "enter," so she did just that.

The elderly blonde perked up to see her new assistant. "Ah, good, you're early," she said.

"I couldn't sleep," the young Chuunin mumbled rubbing the side of her head with annoyance.

"Ah…" Tsunade walked up to her, placed a hand on Inonon's head and performed a basic technique to help her out. The younger blonde perked up, surprised and grateful to feel absolutely refreshed. "Don't push yourself too hard," Tsunade said. "You're still young, so putting too much strain on your body will be far more harmful to you in the long run than it otherwise would be."

"Of course," she replied with a respectful bow. While Inonon was admittedly still bitter towards Tsunade, partially blaming her for Naruto leaving Konoha, the young Chuunin knew that stabbing the messenger would do no one any good. "So, which one's first?" she asked, mightily eager to get started.

"Gaki seems to be the leader of the pack, when Naruto's not around," Tsunade said gesturing to the woman in question in the room. "The rest will follow her example, so earning her trust will earn you theirs."

Inonon nodded, before looking at the Abyss Feeders and noting that they were eyeballing her warily. The leader of the 'pack' was slightly less so, still not trusting the new girl quite yet, but if Naruto said it was okay for her to be here and help, then she would be a good girl and let this stranger help. Inonon sighed and approached Gaki cautiously. She knew which one that name belonged to, from scanning her mind a few hours ago. "Hey," she said gently, "I'm going to try and help you out, okay?"

Gaki huffed and scurried on up to the young Chuunin, before plopping down at Inonon's feet and looking at her expectantly.

Inonon nodded and placed a hand on Gaki's head, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to need you to watch over my body, Tsunade-Sama," she said.

"Got it," was the former Kage's reply.

With that and a nod, Inonon performed her technique. "Yamanaka Hijutsu: Shinten Saisei no Jutsu!" There was a sizeable pulse of chakra and Gaki flinched at the odd sensation, then, she stared oddly at Inonon as the young blonde went utterly limp - falling like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Tsunade caught her before she could hurt herself and Gaki sniffed the now-soulless husk, tilting her head curiously. Then, she gave the former Kage an expectant look, as if to ask what had happened.

"She… put herself inside your head to heal you," Tsunade explained. Having been tended to by some Yamanaka healers to help mitigate her PTSD, back in the day. Tsunade had seen that technique being cast enough times to have connected the dots on how it worked. When Gaki just gave her a confused look, Tsunade shrugged helplessly. "It's hard to explain, but she's helping you right now by healing you from the inside. If you start feeling tired, soon, don't worry. That's just a side effect. Everything will be fine. Just curl up and take a nap when that happens, okay?"

Gaki frowned, but nodded.

Just then, Clarice walked into the clinic and blinked in bemusement at the unconscious Inonon. Tsunade picked the girl up and plopped her on a nearby bed before explaining, "she's using a secret technique from her clan to see if she can heal Gaki."

Clarice blinked once again, "Oh. Um, _can_ she help them?" the brown-haired hybrid couldn't help but wonder if that was even possible. From what she heard, the Abyss Feeders are pretty messed up in the head thanks to what was done to them. The fact they're _this_ calm was a miracle in on itself!

Then Clarice looked at the unconscious girl on the bed. "...and will she be okay?" The fact that Inonon was unconscious made it seem like the young blonde used a technique that took a lot out of her.

"The Yamanaka Clan are renowned for their mental techniques; if anyone can heal a broken mind, it's them. And as for her being unconscious, don't worry about it - it's just a side effect of her technique. Her mind is... inside Gaki's right now..." Tsunade had no other way to explain something so complicated and mind boggling like that to someone that has no knowledge of the Elemental Nations. To everyone living in this castle, her continent is like an alien world; even those who were there before had found it strange. So, the former Hokage kept her explanation short and simple.

Clarice didn't follow, but _was_ smart enough to connect the dots. She looked between Inonon and Gaki repeatedly. "So… she's _literally_ in…"

"Her head? Yes." The woman offered, and then confirmed, then the blonde shrugged and added offhandedly, "Alicia and Beth would have gotten the same treatment if I had anything to say about it, but Naruto has done a good job with them."

Gaki yawned tiredly as she started curling up to take a nap, the sound interrupting their conversation.

"Uh, right," Clarice said. "I suppose I'll be keeping an eye on our new arrival, then?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied with a nod, "Inonon is _highly_ vulnerable when her technique is being used. Think of it like being in a self-induced coma. It's one of the downsides of the technique."

"I see…" that sounded rather scary to Clarice, but the brunette could see how and _why_ it was useful. Not only would the person in question be able to find out what's wrong with the patient first hand… but if they were interrogating, then that person can just as easily _destroy_ any memories the victim has and can essentially turn them into a living vegetable.

That was a scary thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Gaki's mind, Inonon groaned uncomfortably. She floated in a black void that was the Feeder's mindscape, showing the young blonde that this woman's mental state was completely undeveloped. It was nothing short of shocking! There _were_ fragments, shattered pieces of memories, floating around. In one fragment, Inonon could see a town - but the buildings were _heavily_ blurred. She could see people, but they were erased almost completely. The girl couldn't even _see_ what they looked like, or what clothes they wore. They were just faceless, blank figures from head to toe. Either this Organization started torturing her when she was an infant - which is unlikely, from what she had seen - or they started in her early childhood and broke her to the point of regression. Either one was possible at this point, but Inonon quickly found herself leaning towards the latter upon seeing enough shards.

Looking to one of the clearer ones, her frown deepened upon seeing a man with half his face rotting away hooking a much younger and nude Gaki up to some sort of monstrosity of a machinery; the young Yamanaka looked away, ashen faced, unable to look as this man gave the girl an electric shock for "being naughty."

The screams… oh the _screams_!

That was going to haunt her for the rest of her days… Inonon went straight to work, isolating that memory and sealing it away, deep down into the darkest pits of Gaki's subconscious, never to be seen again. No one should _ever_ have to go through such treatment. That was worse than what Danzou had been doing when he was still alive! Taking a deep breath, Inonon then decided to see if she could get a good reading of Gaki's overall mental state by checking her happier memories… and immediately regretted it.

The first was of Gaki getting her revenge on that man with half a face by biting his dick off, before the other Feeders dogpied him. A pale faced Inonon _immediately_ backed the fuck away from that memory. She was _not_ going to touch that one with a ten foot pole.

Moving onto the next, she 'saw' what she'd assumed was Naruto in his fabled Six Paths Chakra form, followed by the sensation of his 'yoki' washing over Gaki and the others. Inonon immediately recognized this as the Feeder's first clear memory and frowned again. The repairs he did to her mental state as a result were impressive, but as he said himself, he had his limits. She had a _lot_ of work to do… but at least her workload was reduced significantly.

The third was… Inonon turned beet red when she heard Naruto tell Gaki to bend over. "Next!" She quickly withdrew from that memory before it could go any further, knowing damn well where it was heading.

The fourth started off in a manner that left the young Yamanaka just a bit too morbidly for her own good. It was so strange; Gaki and the others were sniffing a smiling, unconscious, naked woman lying in a hallway of the citadel for some reason. Inonon noted that it was also the first one that Gaki 'saw' with her actual eyes. Then, they followed 'Alpha's' scent into a nearby room and walked in on Naruto and a woman with an eyepatch teaming up on a young girl with a side swept mohawk, not much older than Inonon. The three of them also _just_ happened to be surrounded by several naked women of varying ages and degrees of happily fucked.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Inonon groaned, now beet red with embarrassment. She tossed that one aside as well, before looking at the fifth and frowned deeply upon seeing that it was the last.

This… was the one where Naruto gave Gaki her name. So she only had _five_ happy memories then?! Inonon's expression had darkened considerably upon that realization; and what's more, this poor woman didn't even _remember_ her old name! She was Gaki, now, because 'Alpha' named her Gaki. It was clear who 'Alpha' was.

Inonon sighed heavily and stretched her fingers, "Time to get to work, then…" this was going to be an intensive 'surgery'; now she understood _why_ Naruto was paying her so much for this mission. And there's _eight_ others! She'll do the best she can, but, the girl had no idea if she was going to be able to fix this woman!

Still, it never hurt to try. But… Inonon looked around the void of fragmented memories, "...where do I even _begin_?" The young Yamanaka sighed, well, she'd might as well start with the earliest fragmented memory and go from there. Every journey begins with a single step, as the old saying goes.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Miata, the girl in question cooed happily as she woke up to the warmth of Papa's clone. She smiled groggily as she rubbed her cheek onto his chest, drawing a chuckle from him as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his "daughter's" back.

"You sleep well, honey?"

Miata nodded. "Yes, Papa… thank you."

"You're welcome," he pecked her lovingly on the scalp and rubbed Miata's back soothingly. "So what did you learn, from last night?" he asked the young girl in a lighthearted manner to show he was not angry with her for what she had done last night.

"Not to use the simulator until I know how…" Miata muttered, with a childish pout.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled her scalp approvingly. "Good girl."

There was a long pause, but after a while, Miata just had to ask something. "...Papa?"

"Yes, honey?" he asked looking down at her when she looked up.

"What that flower did to me felt… dirty for some reason, but it also felt good… Why is that?" Miata asked with innocent eyes. That flower was really odd.

Naruto suddenly felt rather awkward. How to explain this without ruining her innocence… "Uh… you see, honey," he began carefully…

* * *

Back in Kumo, after having taken a good, long nap, the original couldn't help but feel that he was in for a nasty surprise when he returned to Morris. He groggily muttered before yawning and stretching as best he could with no less than half-a-dozen women in the bed with him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kurotsuchi snuggled up to his chest. Hugging his arms were Riful and Kokoro, Mitia was snoozing on one side, Shion was on the other, and Luciela was curled up at the foot of the bed like a cat.

He could also hear Karui humming a merry tune in the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon flooding the hotel room. Mirai, Harja, Little Teresa, and Kokoro's daughter, Tomoka, were sharing a bed, buried in a mountain of assorted plushies. With one exception, the rest were milling about and doing their own thing. That one exception was Erica as she happily and vigorously scribbled away in her journal.

" _Tuesday, 23rd day of Ahmun Year 2117AS:_

 _OH, MY GODS! OH, MY GODS! OH, MY GODS!_

 _Naruto's homeland is so different and COOL! Everything here is so DIFFERENT! I never seen_ ANYTHING _like this place! They have internal water pumps with preheated water;_ PREHEATED. WATER! _They even have these little magic bulbs of light instead of candles, oil lamps, and lanterns. They even have these contraptions that_ cook _your foods for you!_ In. Minutes. _I swear, this is what it must be like to live in heaven!_

 _And don't get me started on what the Abyssal One of the South is like! She couldn't stop trying to figure out how to get this device called 'cooker' to go on; Ladykiller Naruto had to show her. It's rather complicated looking; there is something called 'switch' that turns it on. Then there are these orbital things that you turn around; but there are so many of them, and each one is made for heating up a specific part. Then there's a door you open to_ really _cook things in. I saw a baker back home using one, once… though his one was a lot different and didn't have a door. This 'cooker' thingy, has one too except it cooks a lot of things instead of just dough._

 _OH OH OH! And I met_ two _leaders of Naruto's homeland; they're friendly, but strange. Apparently they're like..._ the _Number Ones of this continent since they are some of the strongest warriors they have. I can't wait to meet more of them!_

 _I also learned why he's called the Ladykiller…_ that _I could have done without… to an extent."_

Erica blushed and giggled at the memory. It was _far_ more amusing in hindsight.

" _I mean, it was embarrassing, but the way he said that Dietrich and Renee would 'get a turn' made me... twitch… in places I didn't know I had... and sent hot shivers up my spine! Oh, by the TWINS, if he does that again, I'm NOT confident that I'll stay a virgin for long!"_

She scribbled a little doodle of herself blushing madly for added effect - with swirls for eyes and little squiggles to represent steam rising from her head.

Naruto meanwhile was wondering what Erica is writing in that small book of hers. Looking out of the nearest window Naruto saw it was night out, right now, which means it would be day time on Testing Ground One. The island he found. He _really_ needs to name it; calling it 'Testing Ground One' or 'The Continent' simply would not do. He'll ask around for potential names. But first things first, Naruto smiled to himself as he tried to ease his way out of the mass of limbs and flesh; he was rather productive yesterday… if one called fucking a Kage, a Priestess, a prostitute and a horny wife productive. Kurotsuchi _was_ willing to send a couple of ANBU teams to protect this new continent though - although that had _nothing_ to do with the fact he fucked her nice ass into the mattress. The woman was eager to help him out.

With a groan Naruto eased his arms out of Kokoro and Riful's grip, and carefully, gently, slipped Kurotsuchi off of him as best he could without waking her up. Easier said than done; the woman was clingy as all heck. But he managed. He couldn't help but chuckled when she mumbled cutely in her sleep.

Luckily, before he went to bed, Naruto had enough foresight to wear his boxers. That didn't stop Kurotsuchi from pulling them down for another round, last night, but he was able to pull them up before Erica and his kids - all of them - saw anything without issue. Then he put his trousers back on and shirt, but opted to leave his jacket off. Erica looked at him when she heard the blond groan in relief and saw Naruto stretching his arms and legs.

It also drawn the attention of Karui who briefly stopped what she was doing to say, "Welcome back to the land of the living,"

"Heh, thanks," Naruto whispered sheepishly, "Sorry about, y'know," he gestured to his full bed. There were plenty of other beds in the room, so his was pretty cramped… not to mention Little Teresa and Harja were sharing their own bed with their half-sisters and what looked like three- _dozen_ stuffed animals. The majority of them being the tailed beasts themselves. He looked around, and saw that Dietrich, Renee and Priscilla weren't in the room, so he asked, "Where are Dietrich, Renee and Priscilla?"

"Priscilla's in the shower," Karui replied. "The other two are milling about in the hotel. They know where the room is… hopefully."

"They will," Naruto was fully confident in that. Renee was with her so Dietrich would be able to find them no problem. "We'll have to leave for home as soon as everyone wakes up. We've done everything we needed to." And Kakashi probably has those ANBU teams ready - the same goes for Ei. Darui hasn't been around lately, though. Neither has Bee for that matter… huh, he wondered where that eccentric man went off to?

* * *

Meanwhile, in some undisclosed location outside of Kumogakure…

"I float like a bird, and sting like a bee, you don't mess with the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki! Wheeeee!" The man in question, Killer Bee, was fighting a small group of poor sods - a brigant of ill-armed bandits, that was harassing a trading route that caravans frequently use.

Of course, being a famous shinobi in his own right for what he had done during the war, and being well known as Kumogakure Guardian, these people were not your common bandits. For one, they _knew_ who they were up against. Two, they did anybody with common sense would do…

"OH SHIT! IT'S KILLER BEE!" Screamed a nameless ronin, pointing at the dark skinned man with wide-eyed fear.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Screamed another nameless bandit, this one garbed in shinobi attire. And just like that, the bandits broke rank and ran like their asses were on fire.

"Man, that's whack! Don't run away, before I play!" Bee complained. He pulled out two of his swords and chased after them with an enthusiastic, "Wheeeee!"

* * *

Naruto shrugged and quietly sniggered to himself. Knowing Bee, he's practicing his raps. Night or day, he'll work on his rhymes. "Priss is bound to be happy when she gets out of there," Naruto chuckled. "We're getting the help of three villages to make sure anyone from the Dragon Continent will be sorry if they try anything."

"So, that's what you were doing with the Tsuchikage in your bed," Karui said teasingly. "Seducing world leaders, now, are we~?" She yelped and giggled when Naruto gave her a swat on the rear.

"Naughty!" Naruto teased back. "And besides… Miria _told_ me to. I had no intention of fucking Kurotsuchi, at first, because I didn't want her to get jealous," he told her.

Karui giggled. "Just so long as I get my share of loving, I don't care how many women you bang. Be careful that you don't overdo it, though. Everyone has their limits."

"I'll be careful," Naruto said with a warm smile, before giving Karui a peck on the cheek. "You don't need to worry about me."

He smiled before letting the chocolate skinned redhead do her thing. Which is cooking. Eventually, the smell of food had roused everyone else who were still sleeping from their slumber. Of course, when they smelt the food, they immediately wanted something to eat - more so for the kids. Thankfully, the stampede of munchkins came before two of them realized the other women were naked. Harja and Little Teresa had recognized the smell of sex in an instant, but said nothing of it.

Swiftly getting dressed, the others soon joined and got to eating. Then Renee and Dietrich came back, and they were given something to eat. Of course, Shion and Kokoro covered the eyes of their kids when Priscilla emerged from the bathroom butt ass naked, and without a care in the world. The brunette ignored the dirty looks and snuggled up to her mate.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said awkwardly, before he and Priscilla were gone in a yellow flash.

"The... _heck_ was _that_ all about?" Kurotsuchi asked, quirking an eyebrow at the other women that were with Naruto.

"Priscilla is a streaker. And she has no shame whatsoever." Luciela answered. "More times than not, you'll see her naked in Morris, just so you know."

"Noted," Kokoro muttered uncomfortably.

Kurotsuchi frowned and asked. "so, where'd he take her?"

"Most likely somewhere private," Riful giggled. "She wants another baby."

There was another flash as a clone of Naruto's said with an awkward chuckle, "Boss is gonna be busy for a bit. Sorry about that."

"So… what's her story?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Priscilla's story is uh… complicated." he wasn't going to explain to them what Priscilla had gone through. Not with kids around. "But, let's just say, she has a lot more baggage than most of us Jinchuuriki's have, and leave it at that. I don't wanna scare the kids."

"What could be so bad it would scare the kids?" Kokoro asked, frowning; if that brunette was dangerous...

"She had a _lot_ of bad things done to her. Trust me. You do _not_ want to know. She's better, now, but still a bit… _quirky_ as a result."

"As long as you're sure…" The pinkette was a mother first, at the end of the day.

Naruto shrugged. He couldn't say he blamed her. "She's a good girl. A weird one at times, but her like you would treat a normal person, and she'll do the same." The clone was glad it was night out, right now; not a lot of people would be awake at this time. So the Boss and Priscilla could, uh, get it on without anyone walking in on them… normally. Granted, that had a habit of happening regardless, resulting in other women joining in on the fun, but that wasn't going to happen, this time… right?

The clone stifled the urge to sigh in exasperation, when he heard a pair of _very_ familiar, feminine giggles. He figured they were to blame for that shit, though he was certainly not about to complain.

" _You two seriously need to start going easier on the amount of women you want me to lay."_ he mentally told the Twin Goddesses. _"That is_ if _you're the cause of it."_ he quickly added on, just so they wouldn't get _too_ offended. If they happen to be that is.

" _Admittedly, we were the cause of some,"_ Teresa giggled.

" _Only a dozen or so,"_ Clare added. _"Plus that orgy in Nami… and the Paradise Garden. The rest were actually Rabona's doing… that includes the young, local Kunoichi who just started sucking the Original's dick."_

" _Oh, damn it…"_ the clone internally muttered. Then he blinked when his mind caught on to a word, _"Wait, Rabona…? Who the heck's Rabona?"_

" _Another Goddess from 'Testing Ground One',"_ Clare replied. _"She's been trying to get your attention for a while, now, by giving you several good fucks, like at that inn, where you pounded every worker there with a cootch~!"_

" _H-How many goddesses are after me?!"_ there was a brief pause before he mentally asked, _"And is she cute?"_

" _Oh, she's adorable~!"_ Clare giggled.

" _She's not a goddess of love, but she knows her way around the bedroom~"_ Teresa added. _"As for the goddesses, currently, there's two: Rabona and the one you know as Shinigami. At least three others have been eyeballing you, though."_

" _For my huge dick, no doubt,"_ he sighed, mentally.

" _Certainly a nice bonus, but that's not the only thing,"_ Teresa pointed out.

" _You got their attention by being the only one who stopped Kaguya that they would actually fuck,"_ Clare added. _"Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and our sister, Alexantraea, the Gatekeeper of Heaven, are all interested in you. I hear that at least five of her valkyries also share that interest, though they have been quick to deny it… too quick, if you ask me."_

Naruto blinked once. Then he blinked again. _"Okay, so I apparently have a potential harem of Goddesses. I'm… just… uh… I'm just going to stop right there, before my mind melts from the revelation."_

" _To be fair, you've technically had one for a while, because two or more counts,"_ Clare pointed out with an amused chuckle.

" _Oh yeah. Right… fair enough."_

It wasn't long until Naruto and Priscilla came back in a yellow flash, the latter being dressed in her dress thankfully. How she got one when the brunette left without one was beyond their knowledge, but they weren't complaining. Then Priscilla went over and grabbed herself a slice of bacon, or two and wolfed them down in one go - not caring what it would taste like, though she was pleasantly surprised.

"Hmm…" the savoured the flavour that exploded on her taste buds, "...not bad," she licked her bottom lip and fingers and asked, "What's it made with? I never had this flavouring." Nor did she have it taste so crispy either. Heck, she didn't know bacon could _be_ eaten with crispy flavourings.

"Olive oil, salt, and some lemon juice for good measure." Karui answered, seeing as she was the one who made it. "It needs to stay on the oiled frying pan for ten minutes while it cooks."

The clone looked at his creator for a moment, shrugged, and then dispelled, giving the original Naruto the memories of his recent conversation with the Twin Goddesses. No one batted an eyelash at that. Though Naruto was certainly bewildered at what was revealed; so the recent influx of women that wanted to fuck him was because of a third goddess he didn't know about wanted his attention? Well… she certainly had it now. And don't get him started on the other goddesses; he didn't even _know_ those ones even paid any sort of attention to him! And what's more, the twins had a sister? That was news to him!

Still… this needed investigating. Nothing more… hopefully. Though, counting his luck, he might end up getting more than he bargained for.

" _Teresa, Clare, remember when you made a doppelganger of my mind, and had me and it swap places?"_ he mentally asked them.

" _Of course,"_ Teresa answered giddily.

" _You want us to do the same now, don't you?"_ Clare asked, even though she already knew the answer.

" _Yes, please,"_

Naruto staggered a bit as his consciousness was extracted and swapped out with a doppelganger.

"You okay, honey?" Karui asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto chuckled, "Just realizing I forgot something. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"If you say so…"

"Something important?" Priscilla asked.

Naruto nodded. "Not really. It just involves the church. I'll talk to Father Isaac about it later.

Priscilla just gave him a look. Then she nodded to show she's letting the matter drop.

* * *

Meanwhile the _real_ Naruto blinked at the change of lighting, taking a moment to adjust, before hearing what he swore was a baby giggling and a mother cooing to the little one. He turned in the direction and was surprised to see Teresa and Clare, both golding little bundles of joy in their arms.

He had a feeling he knew who the father of those children are… after all, _he_ was the only one who fucked them. But, still… didn't he just do that a _week_ ago?!

Teresa and Clare giggled at that. "Time flows differently here," the latter explained. "For us, they were born six weeks ago, for you it was yesterday."

"...Huh?" Naruto gave them an odd look. That… didn't make a whole lot of sense to him. How could one day pass for him and six weeks for them? How did that work?

"As I said, time flows differently in our realm," Clare stated. "Specifically, it's faster for you than it is for us, so that we have more time to procrastinate, because several of our kind are horribly lazy."

"You're one to talk," Teresa giggled.

"I'm just saying it how it is," Clare replied.

"Okay, I _think_ I follow," Naruto scratched the side of his head awkwardly. Odd habits die hard. "So, where's this Goddess that's been trying to get my attention through constant sex with random people?" he asked with an exasperated chuckle; he'd might as well do what he came here to do. If they _really_ share the same realm then that should mean this mysterious Rabona goddess will know he's here.

"Oh, she's around," Teresa answered with a polite, eye-closed smile.

Just then, Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and a pair of very nice tits squishing against his back.

"Well, hello, there, cutie~!" a completely unfamiliar, but melodious voice cooed. "Now, what's a mortal like you doing in a place like this?"

Naruto's traitorous dick _throbbed_ at the sound of her voice. But he skillfully kept his composer and replied, "Because I got word that the Goddess of Rabona wanted to see me." then he looked at her, halfway from over his shoulder and his dick _throbbed_ again when Naruto saw her. "I take it you're her?"

"I am…" the woman replied, giggling. "It would appear that you're just as happy to see me, too; I'm flattered~!"

The woman in question was, like the Twin Goddesses, a beauty; hell, he'd go as far as to call her drop-dead gorgeous! She had long, dark, crimson locks that reached her waist and seemed to glow, as if they were on fire. She has an impeccable body that was perfectly proportioned, though her flawless, perky breasts were notably huge, because of course they were - she was a _goddess_ , after all. Her eyes were a glowing shade of gold and her lips were a deep, bloody red, and her skin was a flawless white - nowhere near Clare and Teresa's alabaster hue, but still strikingly beautiful. She was garbed in a blood red dress that hugged her curves just right with a slit all the way up to the hip exposing her left leg. The curious garment, however, left her chest almost completely exposed - a strap running up her cleavage and tying behind her neck, much like a halter dress. From the choker she wore on top, a long, golden tassel ran down to her thighs. Finally, a pair of long, golden wings sprouted from her back, glowing like those of Teresa and Clare.

Naruto blinked as he took this new Goddess in from head to toe, then he looked to Teresa and Clare, "You call _her_ cute? She's downright beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"Flatterer~!" Rabona giggled.

"So… what kind of goddess are you?" Naruto asked, as he turned to look at her again.

"I am the local Goddess of War and serve as the guardian to the Holy City," The woman held out her right hand and a nasty looking longsword manifested on her palm before she held it in a firm grip, and a spear with a flag bearing crosses appeared in the other to emphasis it as she struck an aggressive pose. Then, she dismissed them both, before holding out her hand and gave him a polite smile, "I am pleased to meet you,"

"Pleased to meet you too," Naruto took Rabona's hand and kissed her knuckle, drawing a giggle from her. "So, how does a Goddess of War send women to walk in on me having sex and hop on for a ride? That seems like something a Goddess of Love's job."

"I seem to recall them just saying I sent the women," Rabona said, giving him an impish grin. "The fact that they allowed me to do so in order to try and get your attention simply never came up in your conversation."

"True…" he chuckled amusedly, then he crossed his arms and decided to get a little serious; she _is_ a Goddess of War after all. Unless she doesn't want him to act serious, "so, what is it you want with me?" the blond asked her.

"I want _you_ , of course~!" Rabona giggled. "Teresa and Clare aren't the only ones to have wanted a piece of you when you came to our turf; they were merely the first ones able to contact you~!"

"I am becoming a _bit_ concerned with how much interest the divinity is taking with me," he chuckled nervously.

"You were the Child of the Prophecy, back in your homeland," Clare pointed out. "One would think you'd be used to it, after taking out a goddess that would have spelled our doom."

"You'd _think_ that… but not really." he shrugged, "I guess being treated as dirt for the first 15 years of his life does that to a guy,"

"I would have stopped them, myself, but I have little to no influence over your homeland," Rabona lamented. "I was only able to influence warriors, and even then, all I could do was give them the occasional nudge - which most of them found easy to ignore."

"Ours is similarly limited," Teresa added. "The most we could do was give women looking for a man similar nudges, here and there. Though our efforts were far more successful, they were still limited in effect… at least that was the case until you and Sasuke sealed away Kaguya. That made those 'nudges' quite a bit more potent, for obvious reasons."

Naruto exhaled; he could understand that. "Well… at least you tried. Which is more than I can say for some people." he shrugged and gave Rabona a smile. "So, do I call you Rabona, or do you have another name?"

"The City of Rabona was actually named after me," the redhead giggled.

"No kidding?"

"Indeed," she chirped. "I have an entire city of worshipers,"

"Lucky you," Naruto grinned; then he decided to be bold and grab her exposed tits; she squawked when the blond started squeezing them. It was sudden and completely unexpected to her as she looked at him with wide eyes - what? She had her tits out in the open like that, Rabona was practically _asking_ for it!

"Oh-ho, my~!" Rabona's shocked expression turned to a lewd grin as she placed her hands on his and encouraged him to start kneading them. "Eager, are we~?"

"You've been sending multiple girls my way; that last one just turned thirteen and you went and made me ruin her for life… in an alley, no less… and possibly knock her up with my bastard; I deserve some compensation," he joked, while being completely serious at the same time. "You naughty, hot-ass woman~!"

Rabona let out a hearty laugh at that. "I like you more and more with every passing minute, you stud. Go ahead and do your worst~!" She squawked and giggled when Naruto pulled her into a tight hug and mashed his lips against hers. Then, he surprised Rabona again by bringing them both to the ground with her on top.

As the two of them made out, Teresa and Clare giggled and decided to give Naruto and Rabona some privacy. With a mighty flap of their wings, the Twin Goddesses of love vacated the area… at least for now. Perhaps their sister would be willing to watch over the munchkins? It certainly wouldn't hurt to ask…

* * *

While the consciousness of the real Naruto was having his way with Rabona, the mental doppelganger that was made to take over the original's body was a little busy himself. It was still night time, so the little group had gone to the Raikage's office as soon as they were finished eating their breakfast. Of course, Kurotsuchi had gone with, because she's a Kage and _had_ been helping out with sending those missing-nins to him. And seeing as he was looking for some ANBU to help protect his new home, and she was offering to help out, the Tsuchikage thought it would be best to iron out the details with him there. It was too bad she couldn't go there to live with him; well, she _could_ , but that would mean giving up the Tsuchikage position to someone less experienced - and being the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, and a descendent to the Shodai Tsuchikage, the mantle of Tsuchikage was _literally_ in her blood. She wasn't about to give it up anytime soon.

Shion, unfortunately is unable to go back with Naruto either… at least not permanently, seeing as she is the priestess of Oni no Kuni - and her daughter, Mirai, was the next in line to take her place. A priestess had to be in Oni no Kuni so Mōryō wouldn't be able to escape. The world almost ended the last time he escaped. Learning that had made Mirai sad, since she wanted to spend more time with her daddy - but, she was understanding enough. She had responsibilities to Oni no Kuni and so did her mommy. There was the the matter of the Twins, though. Perhaps she could hitch a ride and talk to Naruto's lover Neideen, before heading back to Oni?

Kokoro, though, was having second thoughts on going with Naruto. Mainly due to the dangerous vibes she's been getting from Priscilla, Riful and Luciela. Don't get her wrong, they were polite for the most part, but there was just… something about them that seemed... _off_. And she was a mother first. If she could ensure her baby's safety, then she would stick around, but if not she could always go back to Kumo. Kokoro sighed. It was a tough choice. She legitimately wanted to give her baby a real father, but that would simply not come at the expense of Tomoka's safety. Taking a deep breath, her decision was made: she'd go to see what it's like over there first, and how safe it would be to stick around. If it wasn't safe, then she'd come back here to Kumo, at least until Naruto rebuilt Uzushio.

Eventually, they all got back to the Kage tower and had to wait before Ei could see them. Rei was the one who told them to wait outside, while she went to inform her boss - who was either sleeping, or up late working - that they were there. Luckily it didn't take long - Ai was still up and was working late. They were ushered in by Rei and the group found the Raikage behind his desk signing paperwork, looking utterly _bored_ out of his mind. It was by far the dullest part of the job, but these forms he was signing involved the mission he was sending the volunteers he'd gathered up on. Also in the room were no less than twenty Anbu, eagerly waiting to head on out to Morris.

Shion giggled, foreseeing a few… interesting events involving three women in particular.

"Ah, there you are," the Raikage said, perking up immediately. "As you can see, I have several men and women ready for the job… and anything else you might throw at them. Officially, their mission is to serve as your personal vanguard for the foreseeable future. Unofficially, their job is to do as you say… within reason, of course."

"Okay. I can deal with that," The blond sighed, "All they're basically doing is patrol - to make sure the Organization doesn't come back, or drag anybody else in their war. There's also some parasites that turn people into man-eating demons we'll need to clear out, though my girls will be doing the bulk of that."

"Can they be identified?" One of the faceless ANBU, a male, asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, but it's tricky. They're similar to white Zetsus, only deadler; once these parasites infect you, you won't even realise it until it's too late. The youma's can perfectly mimic you down to the very last detail, from personality, mannerisms and even your memories. They use this energy called yoki, which a sensor couldpick up, though, so the hosts can be identified pretty easily through that method. Another way to find out if they're youmas or not is through their blood. They bleed purple. Morris is a bit of a sanctuary, though, because of my girls and a few others that are living there, so you don't have to worry about any of them getting in."

"The parasites are also able to jump from host to host, since the body they're using tends to break down over time. So killing a youma has been difficult. Due to this, we were made to combat them," Miria added; since she had years of experience behind her when it comes to fighting youmas, she thought it was best they should know of that. "Anyone you see with silver eyes like mine are hybrids: half-human, half-youma warriors… and a sizeable number of trainees."

"And what about them?" Another faceless ANBU with chocolate skin asked, as he gestured to Riful, Priscilla, Luciela and Harja.

"...That's a little complicated," Naruto said. "Priscilla, Luciela, and Riful are what the warriors call 'Awakened Beings', hybrids who went over their limit and became demons themselves. The closest comparison I can make is, are Jinchuurikis who've gone berserk, but they're far more stable. They eat people, but Tsunade's been using the DNA that I've provided from myself and a few bandits we've killed off to grow them some food, so they're… harmless until provoked." Then, he gestured to the youngest one of them. "Harja, here, is my daughter, born to Riful. There's quite a few like her, now. Again, just don't provoke them and they're harmless. She and the others can eat normal food, unlike their mothers, but have very similar abilities."

"There's also nine failed prototype weapons who were sent out as a last-ditch effort by the Organization to stop us when we finally attacked," Miria added. "They're on Naruto's side, now, and see him as their 'alpha', so don't be surprised if you see nine naked women wandering about and acting like puppies. They're being treated by Tsunade and a girl from the... Yamanaka Clan, if I remember correctly?"

"Yup," Naruto confirmed. "Again, they won't hurt anyone unless I let them."

It was a lot to take in but they nodded nonetheless to show the explanation was understood. Naruto gave them a single nod in return, before bringing his attention back to Ei.

"By the way, you still have that teleportation scroll I made, right?" the blond asked.

"I do. It's certainly an impressive piece of Fuinjutsu." Ei answered.

"That's good," Naruto chuckled. "You mind handing it over for a moment? I need it to make setting something more permanent up in Iwa much easier."

Ei furrowed his brow in concern at that, but he did as was requested. He tossed it to Naruto after taking out of the drawer and he caught it with one hand.

"Alright, let's see what I can do here…" Naruto unfurled the scroll and set it straight out on the floor, then he took out another, scroll and unfurled it too revealing it was a blank one. Then he carefully lined it on top of the other, and pressed his hand against the back. Then Naruto surged his chakra for a moment, and held his hand there for an even longer moment before he carefully peeled it off. The seal matrix from the scroll Ei returned to him was now on the formerly blank scroll, with it still being on the original.

Naruto turned the scroll in his hand around, smiled, and furled it up before handing it over to Kurotsuchi. Then he gave Ei's one back to him.

To say the Raikage was surprised was an understatement, "You just copied the seal matrix onto another scroll!" he said, as he unfurled it once more to see if there was anything out of place. He was surprised to see there wasn't. Everything was there!

"Yeah. And it's a perfect copy, too. It's an easier process to copy and paste what's already down than inking it all over again." He turned to Kurotsuchi and said, "it's connected to the one I have at Morris, so all you have to do is focus your chakra into the seal, once you've rounded up some ANBU of your own, and I'll activate the seal on my end so you can send them through."

He'd also placed a little Hiraishin seal on her fine ass like a cute, little tramp stamp, so that Kurotsuchi could see him when she needed some Naruto-time or just had anymore questions. He'd also doubtlessly knocked her up with his bastard, so leaving her to fend for herself made him feel guilty after having raised a few of his own - even if she was pretty damn well off. As a result, he had plans to see all the other girls he'd bedded to make sure they had their own seals… or were at least doing well enough on their own. All the ones he'd knocked up in Testing Ground One were in Morris, now, so he didn't have to worry about them, but there were literal _dozens_ of other women he still needed to check up on.

The Tsuchikage in question was looking it over with an intrigued frown. "Good to know," she said, then the woman went and tucked it away. "I'll get to rounding up some volunteers when I get home, then. "

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Alright, cool," he said. Then the blond turned to address the Raikage and said, "Also, Kokoro wants to come with me - is that acceptable?"

Ei let out a long suffering sigh, but nodded, as he waved a sheet of paper. "I have the form here; she just needs to sign her name and I'll do the rest." he put it on the desk and beckoned Kokoro over; when she did - with her daughter in hand - Ei handed the woman a pen so she could sign her name. Once that was done Ei took the sheet and stamped his mark of approval on it.

Now that she was free to go with him Kokoro happily went back to Naruto's side. She'll just check it out… and if she doesn't think it'll be safe for her daughter to be around, then they'll come straight back. If she didn't come back, though, the form Ei would then fill out was an acknowledgement of her… relocation to Morris and becoming a citizen thereof.

When the pinkette in question returned to the group, Karui placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and said, "it'll be fine; Naruto has several kids living there, and he'll gladly help you keep an eye on her as well."

Kokoro smiled at that, feeling a bit more confident, now. If there are kids, then that means Tomoka would have half-siblings to play with. It also stood to reason that Naruto wouldn't have his own kids living there if it wasn't safe for them, so she would be a lot safer around them.

"I'll be going with, as well, but only for a few days," Shion stated. "I have much to discuss with Father Isaac of Morris and this St. Nymphetamina I've heard so much about."

"I'll make sure your hotel room is reserved for your return, then," Ei stated with a nod.

With all that out of the way, Naruto said, "Alright, everyone, gather up and find someone to hold hands with so we can get going."

Miria and Priscilla made a point to grab Naruto's hands before anyone else would. While they were willing to share, they were still a bit... greedy, much to their hubby's amusement. Everyone else, except for Kurotsuchi, had grabbed onto Naruto or onto people that were touching him and the next instant they were gone in a yellow flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Suna...

" **Heeeeeeey! Heeeeeeeey!"** Shukaku chimed in though the Kazekage mansion. The fat, sandy Tankuni was lightly jumping on his hands and feet as he tried getting Gaara's attention. Luckily, Gaara didn't sleep, thanks to what Shukaku had been doing when he was his Jinchuuriki so getting the redhead's attention wasn't all that hard. **"Got some news you might wanna hear, Gaara!"** The tailed beast exclaimed as his former jinchuuriki came over to the window and opened it.

Shukaku had no idea that he was being listened to by pretty much _everyone_ that was awake, thanks to his loud voice. One of them being a certain Sharingan and Rinnegan baring Uchiha who was wandering around the area, due to being unable to sleep thanks to his restlessness over his friend Naruto.

"What is it?" the Kazekage grumbled.

" **I got word from Kurama that Naruto was in** _ **Konoha**_ **, not too long ago,"** Shukaku said. **"He's apparently been helping Kakashi out by getting a few of his old pals to help with a high-ranking mission!"**

That surprised Gaara quite a bit. "Naruto's asked _Konoha_ for help?" That was interesting… he didn't think his friend _would_ go to them for help. Not after their fuck-up. But… he wasn't all _that_ surprised, admittedly. This _was_ Naruto, after all.

" **Yeah, they'd just completed it, too."** Shukaku pointed out. **"The Organization is toast. All that's left is the youma and any other unfriendly parties that're still terrorising the population. He's also apparently getting Anbu from them and Kumo to serve as a buffer, in case they come back or the war on the mainland bleeds over to his new turf. Iwagakure is going to be sending a couple over, as well, and he just got some from Kumo."**

"Very interesting…" Gaara, muttered. "Any word on his whereabouts?"

" **He just went back to Morris, but he'll probably be returning to Kumo in a few days, I hear."** Shukaku replied with a shrug. **"So, what are you going to do? Send some ANBU of your own? Or send that Uchiha and his woman? They** _ **were**_ **friends with him, right?"**

"Emphasis on were, at least in the latter case," Gaara muttered. "I'll talk with them, though… Anko and Maki have been eager to see him, too."

Shukaku grinned and turned to look at Sasuke himself, who was watching the conversation from his little perch. a building away, **"Looks like you might get a chance to see Naruto again, soon… though don't be surprised if his women give you the stink eye, Sasuke. They don't think too highly of you."**

"I appreciate the warning," he said. He was apathetic to what other people thought about him, as he didn't give a damn about their opinions, but he gave the Bijuu a respectful nod. "I'll be preparing to leave, then." With that he was gone in a swirl of leaves… not a convincing illusion, seeing as how they were in the desert, but the young man didn't give a damn about that, either.

"..."

" **..."**

"...Shukaku?"

" **Hmm?"**

"How long was he there for?"

" **I think from the very beginning. I'm not all that good at keeping an eye on my surroundings."** The tankuni replied, **"OH! OH! What are the chances that the pink haired one will try to knock Naruto's lights out?"**

"Knowing Sakura, she'll do it the first chance she gets." Gaara answered in a deadpan perfected by years of experience. "She's as good as dead…"

That got Shukaku to laugh uproariously. **"HA! GRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She totally is! IF she's dumb enough to try!"**

"I have no reason to believe otherwise," Gaara sighed with a shake of his head. "To this day, I wonder what Naruto saw in her..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Rabona, the now naked goddess in question was having the time of her immortal life, wailing like a common whore as she rode Naruto like a pony. "Yes!" She wailed orgasmically, throwing her head back as she reached her peak. "Fuck me, you stud! Taint this divine body with your immaculate dick and fill me up with your seed~!"

"Geez, are _all_ goddesses _this_ horny?!" Chuckled Naruto. Hands on her hips, he helped the redhead bounce on his lap as the slick sounds of her cunt sounded through the void. "Goddess of War? You should be a _Goddess of Sluts_ instead!" He gave her ass a harsh swat and drew another orgasmic moan from Rabona.

"I'll be your Goddess of Sluts anytime you want~!" Rabona wailed. "All I ask in return is that you _fuck_ me like you _mean_ it~!"

Well, he couldn't do that with her on top of him can he? Naruto corrected that by leaning up and pushing Rabona down on her back; and proceeded to _fuck_ her like a stallion. She just felt so damn good! Her cunt was so perfectly hot, tight and soft, milking him for his seed with every motion as he pounded her with everything he had.

Rabona squealed at the top of her lungs, yet another orgasm washing over her, Naruto was making her his personal bitch, and the redhead was loving every second of it~! Then, the blond slammed into her one last time, thrusting as deep within her velvety cootch as he possibly could while roaring like a savage, studly beast. Rabona stiffened, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull and she clung tightly onto Naruto. Yet another orgasm wracked her very being as she felt his wet heat flooding her loins, painting her insides a pearly white and planting his seed within her fertile honey pot. She knew _exactly_ what was to come of this primal act and looked forward to it~!

Then, Rabona's eyes snapped wide open in shock as Naruto started pounding her anew.

He grinned down at her menacingly, "What? You thought I was done? Too bad. I'm _nowhere_ near done."

The Goddess of war shuddered pleasantly, her inner walls clamping down on Naruto's dick. "Good… Give it to me! I want every last drop you can offer, so I can bear you an _army_ of children in one go~!" Being a deity, she was _very_ much capable of that!

"Oh, ho, ho~!" A familiar voice chortled. "Someone's trying to outdo us, sister~!" It was Teresa; when Naruto took a brief pause to look up, he saw that both she and Clare were stark naked as the two of them approached - their sons were in the care of Alexandrea in exchange for a later playdate with this stud.

"Us and all his mortal women at the same time, from the sound of it," Clare giggled as she gave Naruto a lewd grin. "We _simply_ cannot allow anyone to outdo us, now can we?" it was a rhetorical question and Teresa knew it.

Teresa's grin became far more mischievous as she got a deliciously evil idea. Vanishing and reappearing behind Naruto in an instant, crouching with a hand on his back, she whispered into his ear, her hand suddenly aglow. "By my power as a Goddess of Love I bestow upon thee, champion the Godslayer's Blessing; you shall henceforth have the skill and stamina to utterly satisfy even the most tenacious of lovers in rapid succession! No matter how many women, be they mortal or divine, you will be able to satisfy them all~!"

Naruto blinked at that and gave Teresa an intrigued look, as he asked - in his mind - a vastly important question, "Is it called God slayer or Gods layer?"

"Oh, that's open to interpretation, love," Teresa giggled. "Now _smite_ this hot-ass bitch so you can give me and my sister some more children of our own~!"

Naruto blinked again, and Rabona mewled when she felt his prick throbbing with approval in her well fucked snatch. Then, the blond pulled the other blonde to him and grabbed a tit as he continued pummelling Rabona's cunt once more with twice the vigour. He's already balls deep in the local Goddess of war, so she immediately qualified as a 'tester' for this new blessing. Clare took the other side and hugged his arm between her bountiful breasts, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as Naruto had his way with Rabona.

With him being blessed more than three times Naruto could _feel_ his stamina and endurance getting buffed considerably. And it apparently affected Rabona herself as she was now moaning and gasping like a lewd bitch with every thrust that descended into her snatch. Strangely enough it… didn't affect him in the slightest. He could still _feel_ her fluttering walls tightening around his fuckstick; he could still feel her juice slicking up his cock, and it felt _good_ … but it didn't affect him quite as severely as it had before. He chalked it up to Teresa's blessing making him a more efficient lover since in her words he would have the skill and stamina to utterly satisfy even the most tenacious of lovers and no matter how many women there are, be they mortal or divine, he would be able to satisfy them all.

He just hoped they would be able to satisfy _him_.

Teresa, Clare, and Rabona giggled at that, knowing full well that they'd be more than enough. What was more affected than anything was his recovery rate.

Then Clare had gotten an idea and grinned impishly, "O'Champion, this will be thy most difficult task, to pleasure three beings of such divinity~"

"I love a good challenge," he said with a confident grin, bringing smiles to the lips of all three goddesses. "And I have ways to wear you down a lot faster than you can wear _me_ down." He then moved the hand on Teresa's breast down and thumbed Rabona's clit, causing the redhead to writhe in pleasure as he kept going.

"Oh, I look forward to seeing you do just that," Clare giggled lewdly. This was going to be _so_ fun~!

* * *

Back in Morris, Jean was leaning against the wall of the Seal chamber, awaiting the return of her man. Something told her he was just about to come back with some company. Call it women's intuition… Also here were the Abyss Feeders, sniffing about and looking for their alpha. The nine of them jumped in surprise at the yellow flash as the group from Kumo made their entrance, much to Jean's amusement.

She gave the new arrivals an odd look but shrugged it off as she approached her man.

Naruto smiled at the former Number Nine and hugged her tight. "Miss me, dear?"

"Dreadfully~!" Jean giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So who do we have here?"

"ANBU they are special forces that are going to be acting as a buffer in case the Organization comes back, or that we don't get dragged into their war," Naruto explained. "The others are a priestess from my continent," he gestured to Shion, "a friend of Karui's from Kumo," he gestured to Kokoro, "and the kids I had with them."

Speaking of Kokoro, she frowned warily at the naked women sniffing at her. Then, one of them hopped up and licked her on the cheek, recognizing her as one of Naruto's mates. "Eew…" the pinkette groaned.

"Don't worry about them. They're uh… _almost_ harmless… yeah. Almost." Naruto said, he even nodded to himself as if to try and reassure himself of his own words. "They won't hurt anyone unless I let them. Gaki's just trying to show you she likes you."

"Right…" Kokoro muttered. At least they were just being weird… that, she could handle, given some of the more eccentric clientele she'd found herself servicing in years past.

"Anyway," Naruto looked back to Jean, "I thought Inonon was trying to heal their minds? Where's she now?"

"Tsunade told her to take a break," Jean explained. "She's resting right now. The girl's been working her butt off trying to find out _how_ to fix them. From what Clarce had told us their minds are fractured. It's quite severe."

"I see." Naruto looked at one of the Abyss Feeders, a short haired woman and rubbed her scalp. She growled pleasantly at that. "Even if Inonon is unable to heal them, at least she's trying."

"They seem more… calm," Riful pointed out. "Less frenzied. I was expecting them to growl at our guests." Then they all started to growl at their guests as soon as Riful said that, though only the ones with the masks. "...Nevermind."

"They are significantly more calm, but still untrusting of strangers… unless it's one of your kids or a woman you've… been with," Jean pointed out in as child-friendly a manner as possible.

"That… or they started growling because Riful pointed that out. Gaki is _literally_ sitting beside one of the ANBU's and was completely calm." not to mention she had been staring at him and everything. So either they had recovered enough to make jokes; or they were just doing it on purpose. Nine giggles later, Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement. Seemed they were joking - so they _had_ recovered enough to know friend from foe. That's good. Inonon's more skilled than he thought!

"So, who will take these warriors to their rooms?" Jean asked, looking at the ANBU in question. Her answer came in the form of a poof as Naruto produced a couple of clones to do just that - one for the Anbu, the other for Kokoro and Shion.

"They'll do it," he told her, then Naruto looked back at the ANBU, Shion and Kokoro and their daughters, "Just follow them and they'll take you to your rooms."

They nodded and followed the clone, though not before Shion gave him a parting kiss on the cheek, before grabbing her clone by the arm and telling him to lead the way. Kokoro followed her out, as did their daughters.

Then Naruto leaned in and whispered into Jean's ear, "Want to have some _fun_ later?"

Jean shuddered longingly. "Oh, I'd love to~!"

The two then heard Gaki grunt happily, trying to get "Alpha's" attention while rubbing up against his leg. Amused, and exasperated, Naruto looked down and ruffled Gaki's scalp with a grin. "Sorry, Gaki, but Jean's been going without for _much_ longer than you."

The Feeder in question blinked at him, cocking her head, before scrambling behind Jean's and pushing at the woman's rear with her forehead. Jean squawked and giggled as she lost her footing and fell onto Naruto's chest. Said blond caught his most loyal and loving wife, outside of Riful, Miria, Priscilla, and Roxanne and wrapped his arms around her. Then he hugged her to him, with one hand going down to cup Jean's nice ass. He then chuckled as he felt Gaki slipping between their legs and trying to undo his trousers with her teeth. Seeing her trying to be helpful was rather cute, actually.

"It's fine, Gaki," Naruto told her with an amused grin, "There's no need to do that."

"I don't know if that's adorable or just creepy…" Miria muttered under her breath. Then again it _can_ be adorable… if one was to see Gaki as her trying to help Naruto out. On the other hand, it seemed like the animal-like woman was trying to get into his pants which made it look less so. Then again she's one to talk; she _has_ done similar things when the mood struck… especially when particularly starved.

Gaki cocked her head as she blinked up at him. But she showed that his words were understood and stopped. Satisfied that the message had gotten across Naruto patted her on the head, before turning to address the others, "Well, we're home now. You can have the rest of the day off if you want."

Miria smiled and nodded, "Alright. I could do with some more sleep."

Erica nodded as well, "Today was exciting! But," she let out a yawn, "...I'm still tired." some more sleep sounded nice. Little Teresa and Harja voiced their agreement with the former trainee; yawning themselves. Though they had plenty of toys to give to their other half-brother and sisters. They can do that later, though, after they've had some rest.

They also wanted to avoid Garth a little bit longer too. So them being tired was a convenient excuse… though they secretly took mental notes to conspire some Oedipus Complex naughtiness with a few of their sisters. But for now they were more focused on getting some more sleep.

Not surprisingly, everyone had voiced their agreement in wanting to sleep some more. And they bid him farewell, for the moment at least. That just left Naruto himself, Jean and the Abyss Feeders; though Naruto looked at those nine and asked Jean, "How long have they been waiting here for?"

"Just a little less than I have," Jean answered, "About... five minutes or so?"

"I see." Naruto scratched the bridge of his nose, "Knowing Tsunade, she'll want Inonon to be working again as soon as she's able to."

"I hear that healer girl has a crush on you," Jean said impishly. "Some of the other girls suspect that Tsunade's been working her like a dog to keep her from stalking that clone you left with Miata."

"I'm not surprised," Naruto said with an exasperated shake of his head. "Ever since I became famous I've had a _lot_ of girls vying for my attention. A lot of them were shallow - Inonon is going through a childhood crush and will grow out of hers, I'm sure."

"Like Moegi did?" Jean countered teasingly. "...And Hinata? Even cushes can develop into something more… substantial, you know."

"Moegi's was more genuine; she knew me _before_ I became famous." he answered, "And Hinata…? She was more of a... stalker that... followed me wherever I went… and had a crush on me..." he paused for a moment, "Uh… You know what? Nevermind, you… actually have a point, in her case."

Jean giggled. "I'm just saying don't be surprised… especially now that she's had more than enough time by now to realize how much of a stud you are. Also, before you were famous, she was what, six? You were surely not around when she hit puberty, and now she's in a very good position to get to know you."

"Fair enough…" Most girls with celebrity crushes didn't exactly tend to end up living with said celebrity. Either she'll grow out of it, or she'll start wanting him even more. At this point, either one was equally possible… and the latter made his traitorous dick throb, much to the blond's chagrin. Clearing his throat, Naruto scooped Jean into a bridal carry and chuckled as he carried her off towards the bedchamber. "That aside, I seem to remember owing you some loving."

"Oh, my~!" Jean giggled, pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. "So you're finally taking responsibility, are you?"

"That and more," Naruto chuckled. He paused, remembering that the Abyss Feeders were still there in the room, and turned to address them. "Gaki, I want you and the others to be near the clinic's vicinity. Once Inonon is able to work again, I want you all to go straight there." Gaki grunted in acknowledgement, looking disappointed. The others mirrored her expression. "Now, now," he said, "be good girls and I will spend a whole day with just the nine of you. If you're _really_ good, I'll take you girls to Raby Castle for three whole days~!"

They immediately perked up at that, smiling brightly and nodding in unison. He gave them a bright smile as well before leaving the room with Jean in his arms. The Abyss Feeders left soon after and went in the opposite direction.

Jean leaned against his chest lovingly and smiled. "I love you," she cooed.

"I love you, too, honey" Naruto smiled down at her. "Say… remember that cloak you were wearing when we first met all those years ago?"

Jean blushed, but nodded. "Yes. I remember it. Why?"

"Do you still have it?"

Jean pursed her lips, "It was Clare's. She gave it to me when she rescued me and I gave it back to her when we got new uniforms and armour to wear. She most likely still has it somewhere in her room… why?"

"Well… I was thinking we could do a little 'roleplay' before I fuck you silly."

"Like you've been doing with 'Aunt Ophi'?" While not a fan of the whole incest thing, a little play-acting sounded fun.

"Sort of like that, but different… After all, you are a _strong, sexy, woman_. And I want to cater to your ego." Naruto smiled fondly as memories of his previous role plays ran through his mind. "I did a couple of roleplays with Teresa, Irene, and Clare and they enjoyed it every time. Though when I play-acted with them, Teresa was either with Irene, or with Clare."

"Oh?" That caught her interest. While not considering herself particularly prideful, Jean didn't mind having her ego stroked every once in a while. "What kind of role plays did you do with them?"

"Teresa and Irene were warriors of the Organization, I was a bandit they ran into. I fucked them silly in the end. Another one was where they were going to bed, and were in the middle of getting undressed when I walked in on them. So they decided to 'punish' me," His dick throbbed at the memory, those were _good_ times, "Clare and Teresa, were role playing as my sisters. Clare ended up fucking me and Teresa ended up joining in." he chuckled in amusement, "There was one where they were warrior sisters of the Organization a while back, and they took out their sexual frustrations on poor me~" then he gave Jean a kiss on the forehead and added, "Of course, if you _want_ to be your old rank in this role play and take advantage of a helpless young, strapping lad without repercussions you can do so~ There must be _something_ you wanted to do but were never allowed."

Jean blushed and gave him an impish grin. "We were never able to seek out a romantic partner," she said. "It was said that doing so would compromise our effectiveness." Jean's grin widened. "Perhaps you could be my Handler, partaking in a forbidden relationship~?"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, that's certainly a new one," he said. It was an odd suggestion, considering that they'd just wiped the Organization off the map for being the dickbags they were, but he certainly didn't mind. The kinkist things happen with ideas like these, after all. "I don't mind. Quick question: your warrior uniform, or the cloak?"

"Uniform's easier," Jean said. She then gave him another grin and said, "Besides, I've noticed that you seem to have a thing for girls in uniforms. Not only did you fuck my entire unit, back in Pieta, but you've been banging maids, nuns and hotel workers all over the place… how naughty of you~!"

"I like strong women," he chuckled, "As for the others? Maids wear tasteful uniforms that show off their curves without being naughty. Nun's are a forbidden fruit, that I can indulge thanks to being the Champion of the Twin Goddesses - thank Neideen for that - and hotel workers… well, they were cute and walked in on me while I was in the middle of an orgy. One thing led to another, in that case." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Always an excuse," Jean teased. "I certainly don't mind - it makes my man more experienced and able to take me on when I need a good fuck." There was also the fact that she was never his first, so sharing was something she'd always have to deal with and she got used to that very quickly.

"'Always an excuse', she says," he teased right back, "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing your pretty ass in that form-fitting two-piece uniform of yours, again; it certainly emphasised your assets and curves. And there was that cloak you wore too - it looked so good on you, even though you were butt ass naked."

"It might be a bit tight in the chest now, thanks to the kids I've had, but I'll see if I can squeeze into it," Jean said. "I'll also see about getting my own version of the cloak, later."

"Well… you _can_ mimic it… you do have a cape that came with your uniform, right?"

"That was very different, actually," Jean pointed out. "It was attached to the spaulders… and much smaller."

"Hmmm, damn."

"I'll get a new one for myself, soon, my love," Jean assured, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I still have plenty of money from when I was a Warrior of the Organization."

"Well, that, and you have me - being the Lord of Morris has its perks, you know," he pointed out remindfully. "If you want we can go into town and check out the vendors?"

"Oh~!' Jean giggled. "Interesting…" Perhaps she could… take advantage of the situation? "I certainly don't mind~!"

"Alright, then," With a chuckle Naruto set Jean down on her feet and hooked her arm around his. "Let's make a small detour to town and see what they have on sale."

With that the two lovers left the citadel and made their way to town.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, both Naruto and Jean were in the town, the latter pulling her hubby to the tailor's shop. The tailor had plenty to sell, from commoner's clothes, to noble attire, to undergarments and everything in between.

Naruto smiled, thoroughly impressed by the inventory. It had quite thoroughly expanded since the last time he checked up on the old man. No one seemed to be in though; but that may have been because this place was so darn big now.

"Let's see what there is to pick out, hmm?" he told Jean.

"Oh, you and I are going to have so much fun~!" Jean giggled and grabbed his hand, dragging him deeper into the shop.

"So we are," Naruto chuckled and the next thing he knew, he was waiting for Jean to come out and show off the clothes she was trying on.

The first outfit was a cleaning lady's uniform, black in colour with a white apron and a headdress for keeping her hair back and out of the way. A pair of Mary Janes finished the look

The next was a slutty dancer's outfit with baggy leggings and a thong, a brazier, and little veil covering half her face.

Then, there was a nun's uniform, a barmaid's outfit, in between several dresses and varieties of lingerie. Needless to say, she had a surprisingly keen eye for naughty wear; Naruto was legitimately impressed. He never _knew_ she had a talent for picking out these sorts of things, due to them tending to be… well… _naughty_. Turns out Jean was _much_ naughtier than he thought.

She was right, too: they _were_ having fun! If she wasn't careful then he might get a little frisky and have his way with her right here in this tailor! Jean giggled, as if reading his mind, and decided to call it a day with that, buying each and every outfit that got particularly strong reactions from her man… and a nice little surprise for later, purchased while he wasn't looking. "So, how did you like that?"

"It made me want to fuck you right then and there, to be honest," Naruto admitted. He also had to adjust his trousers after each outfit she 'tried out' for him. "I loved it!" he gave his girl a loving kiss on the cheek.

Jean giggled again, her cheeks bright red. "I'd just _die_ of embarrassment if you did," she said.

"You'd love it," he teased her. "It would mean I would have to pay for any clothes I ruined, but you'd love it~"

Somehow, Jean did _not_ doubt that… and it made her all the more excited. After finding the dressmaker and buying everything she had picked out - and then some - Naruto gave the man a tip for his services, and walked back to the castle with a smiling Jean beside him.

"So, what are you going to wear once we get back?" Naruto asked, just to pass the time. He waved at a couple of people who noticed him with a smile.

"A little surprise I picked up on the way out," Jean giggled.

"A surprise, huh?" Well, that was interesting… With a chuckle, Naruto lightly elbowed his girl on the arm. "That, I can't wait to see."

On their way back, Naruto and Jean stumbled upon Elise and Camilla who'd just come back from gathering some information they thought Naruto would find useful.

"Hey, you two," Naruto greeted them as he and Jean approached. He looked at them and said, "from the looks on your faces, you have something to tell me?"

Elise and Camilla nodded, and the latter said, "We've been asking around and it would seem that we've pinpointed the nearest hotspots for youma activity," she said with a grin.

"There's also some whispers about the higher-ups in Rabona looking in our direction," Elise added. "It's hard to say why, though. The reports vary."

"Really, now?" Jean said with intrigue. She then looked at Naruto and asked, "What are you going to do about this?"

"We investigate those hotspots for youma. And if there's any there, we wipe them out. If not we investigate some more." the blond replied. "As for Rabona… we wait and see about them. But we will keep an eye on them just in case. They have their own army, right?"

"Indeed, they do," Camilla said with a nod. "The city's basically the closest thing to one of your ninja villages that existed on this continent until Morris popped back up on the map. The difference, of course, is that they're lead by the church."

Naruto rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look on his face, "They probably received word that Saint Nymphetamina is back. The Twin Goddesses _are_ prominent goddesses on this continent after all. Either that, or, they're looking at Morris because we basically wiped out the Organization, whom a lot of people still think are defenders of humanity here." he scratched the back of his head and scowled, "Either way, if they're planning to come in enmass, we'd better be prepared. Worst-case scenario, we'd better make sure the battlements are manned. Hopefully, it won't come to that, but if we need to defend the town, then we should be prepared for anything."

"So… a palisade on the outskirts of town?" Jean asked. It's not much of a defense, but it's better than nothing.

"The town is already fortified," Naruto pointed out. "We just need to get some people on the walls."

"Oh I know that, honey," Jean said. "But it wouldn't hurt to have the walls be the second layer of defense, with the walls of the citadel being the third. Not to mention with the palisade being outside, we can have the awakened beings transform out there and not behind the walls."

"Point taken…" Naruto said. "There's only one road to Morris, so placing a palisade there and having it manned by a few teams would suffice."

"You also have those teams from your home country here as well," his wife added, "They can be placed there, too."

"Very true," Naruto replied with a nod. They've got some things to think about. But this is a conversation for the War Room. Not to mention if they _are_ to come here with hostile intent, then they would have to take on the awakened beings who are inhabiting the fortresses in the West. Then again, before the original had his mind replaced by yours truly, the Twins _did_ say that Rabona's goddess has tried getting his attention. So that could be another reason. But again, this was a conversation for the War Room.

"Thanks for the information," Jean said with a polite nod. Then she remembered - from her clone no less - that these two were rather attracted to her man; the former Number 9 got herself an idea thanks to this. With a smile Jean looked to her husband and asked, "Naruto, can I talk to them for a moment?"

Arching an eyebrow, Naruto his woman a look and nodded.

"Thank you," then Jean handed him the bags of clothes she bought, to his bemusement, and took Camilla and Elise out of earshot. "Would you two just so happen to still have your old uniforms?"

The girls blinked. "Uh… yeah? Why?" the former asked.

Jean smiled as she glanced at the two woman and replied, "I'm… planning on having a little _fun_ with Naruto. Do you want to join in?"

"I'm in!" Camilla replied almost immediately. She didn't _need_ to think about it. She felt how big his dick was back in Dabi, even before blowing him in his sleep that night with Glissa… and she wanted a piece of it!

"...Oh, what the heck. I'll join in too." Elise said with a little, perverted grin. "From what I've heard, they can be pretty fun. He also saved my life when Chronos thought I was hunting him and I've been _dying_ for a chance to repay that _stud_ you call a husband~!"

"Great~!" Jean chirped, then she went and dragged them with her back to Naruto. "Oh, honey, these girls will be joining us~"

"Oh?" At their enthusiastic nods, Naruto chuckled and smiled, "Well, okay, then. Walk with us. We're heading back to the citadel." Then he whispered into Camilla's ear, "I guess you can now consider this repayment for rubbing my dick in Rabi Miss. _'37-inch bust'_ ; I also want to know _how_ experienced you are with your hands and mouth~!" He remembered Camilla saying she was a virgin, but had a bit of experience in pleasuring men with her hands and mouth. This would be the best time for her to put her Bera where her mouth is, so to speak… well… _again_. She and Glissa did suck him off in his sleep after all.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The four of them were started by the sound of Flora's voice coming from behind them. She giggled at their expressions and said, "I was hoping to seduce you when you returned after seeing you and Jean leaving for town."

Also with her was Cynthia who gave her a playful jab. "You naughty woman," she said "Have you no _shame_ , saying stuff like that in front of so many people~" the pigtailed blonde teased. She'd also just come back from working at the Bearded Clam from the look of it.

Naruto chuckled at that and Jean surprised them all by approaching the new arrivals. "Interesting… want to talk about it in private~?"

 _That_ got their attention…

"Sure?" Cynthia answered, with Flora nodding concurringly. After that Jean took the two women away until they were out of earshot.

Naruto followed after them with his eyes and saw them talking. But didn't hear what they were saying. But after the excited looks on their faces the blond had a good guess on what the conversation they were having was about. Then, but Cynthia and Flora vanished using Shunshin no Jutsu and Naruto looked at jean oddly as she returned.

The former Number Nine giggled at his expression and explained. "Oh, don't worry, they'll be back. They're just... fetching something. Yes, let's call it that."

Well, well," Naruto chuckled. "Someone's being a naughty girl~!" Jean shrugged with a smile. She wasn't going to deny that… plus she blamed her husband for that side of her. Not that she's complaining about it; her husband made her happy _and_ gave her a brighter future! Not only that, he saved her life back in Pieta; she literally owed him her life… just as she owed Clare hers… and then he put those adorable babies in her. Never before had she thought something so horrible would be among the highlights of her life, but damn was she glad they were.

"Let's go back to the citadel, no?" Elise said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Naruto said with a chuckle. Then he, Jean, Camilla and Elise made their way back to the citadel, with no more distractions this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the clinic with Tsunade and Clarice.

"What can you tell me about this?" the former Hokage asked the brunette. In front of them was a frog on a metal slab. It looked like it was sleeping, if not for the fact it was not bleeding.

Clarice frowned and scanned the amphibian with her chakra. "...it's got a severed tendon in the calcaneum and… a severed vein connected to its heart?" she answered with an unsure tone.

The busty blonde smiled approvingly. "Very good, Clarice. You are to fix them."

Clarice looked at her oddly at first and nodded. "A-alright…" she took a deep breath and looked at it. "...Um… if you don't mind me asking, what's the point of fixing them?"

"I don't mind at all, any good doctors-in-training would ask questions of such importance," Tsunade replied, "the point of fixing them is to improve your skill as a doctor. Reconnecting veins and repairing muscles is one such skill. Fixing a vein in a living person is _much_ different than fixing one in a dead animal. There are techniques that can sever tendons and veins without piercing the skin. Chakra scalpels is one such technique, though they _can_ be used to cut skin if you need to do a quick operation on the field. Experienced ninjas such as myself can use them. It's important to know _what_ to look for and to repair them as fast as possible."

"I see…" that was an eye-opener. That would both make her a formidable opponent on the field, as _well_ as a valuable asset! Dampening her bottom lip Clarice got to work, and started off with the vein first - in her mind, fixing the vein was more important because it was a vital part of the body. It's what makes the blood float around, and if one is severed or punctured, then it eventually will be fatal if it's not fixed quickly. Tendons would prove to be painful if left unchecked, but it's not as important as the vein.

"It also gets you some practice in," Tsunade said as she watched Clarice getting to work on fixing the vein. "Similar to how a sparring dummy helps you practice combat techniques, dead animals like this frog will help you practice healing."

Clarice nodded in understanding, patching up the frog rather quickly. Tsunade was legitimately impressed. The young woman was a quick learner that's for sure. There was some place for improvement but the brunette had patched up the dead frog rather fast. Once she was done, Tsunade pressed her forefinger against the frog's back and sent a bit of chakra into its heart; at the same time she scanned the amphibian with the other to see if the vein was strong enough to not fall apart.

After a moment the busty blonde stopped and gave the brunette a stern look, making her nervous.

"...I'm impressed," Tsunade eventually said, as her stern expression turned to a proud one. "You've fixed up the vein and strengthened it at the same time. It took my previous student several tries to do that, while it took you _one_. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you had done this before."

Clarice blushed with embarrassment at the praise. "N-No. This was my first time." she admitted with a sheepish look on her face. "I was just… really careful, is all."

"You have the makings of a good doctor." Tsunade admitted, "But don't think you're finished just yet. This was easy and you had two things to find and fix. Let's increase the difficulty a little…" The blonde then went and made the internal injuries of the deceased frog more severe and gave Clarice twice the amount to fix. "Right now, there are four injuries you have to find and repair. Scan the amphibian with your chakra."

Clarice did just that and recoiled, "C-Cracked bones on the left Radius-Ulna and Frontoparietal and two broken bones on the right Radius-Ulna and Coccyx."

Tsunade nodded with approval, impressed yet again. "Correct. Bones is an entirely different beast than veins and muscles. Settling them back into place and healing cracks is more difficult and requires more chakra and patience to pull off. It's more risky as well, because if you use too much chakra, you those cracks will worsen and eventually shatter. For the bones, you have to manually set them in place - and again, using too much will eventually shatter the bones. Because the frog is smaller than humans, those bones require less chakra to use. But that also makes them easier to break and shatter."

"How… how many attempts do I have?"

"Four. But I have more dead frogs, so until you can get the right amount of chakra to fix those cracks and severed bones in a single go, we'll keep going."

"O-Oh…" Clarice let out a breath. She… wasn't going to question where all those frogs came from. They weren't even _native_ to this area! The brunette dislodged those thoughts, knowing this was not the time.

So... she had to keep going until she found the right amount of chakra needed to fix cracks and heal bones? She can do that.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jean, Camilla, Elise and Naruto, they were now back in the citadel. They just had to make a pit stop, in the bailey so Naruto could make a copy of the simulation without taking it away. Then they made a second pitstop to their rooms. Moreso for Jean, who had taken back the bags she gave to Naruto earlier on. The two that split earlier on, Flora and Cynthia, were now garbed in their old uniforms and had regrouped with Naruto. The three of them had waited outside of Jean's room for a moment as she 'fetched something' for their little roleplay she was planning.

Camilla and Elise were in their own rooms as well getting changed.

It didn't take long for Jean to reemerge from her room, wearing nothing but a copy of the old cloak Clare had given her all those years ago. How did he know she was wearing nothing underneath that cloak? Because there was a small gap that showed off her toned stomach, and a little bit of sideboob. Naruto's pants suddenly felt rather tight upon seeing that.

"Oh my…" Naruto shuddered, "That brings back some memories. I thought you said you gave it back to Clare?"

"Oh, I did honey." Jean replied with a small smile. "I bought this when you weren't looking, while we were at the tailor's."

Naruto chuckled. "So, _that's_ the surprise you mentioned."

"Well, well," Camilla cooed as she turned the corner, Elise in tow. "What have we here~?"

"Apparently, Jean's decided to forgo her uniform and went with that instead," Cynthia giggled.

"Oh I didn't," Jean's cloak shifted, then parted slightly as she revealed her uniform in hand and folded neatly. There was also a seal matrix on the back of her hand too. A containment tag as well. "I am carrying my old uniform." Then she pulled her hand behind her cloak again and smiled a pleasant smile.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by someone else.

"Ho…? What's going on here?"

"Obviously, they're up to something Helen."

Hearing the playful tone of Helen and the exasperated Deneve coming from the corner Camilla and Elise came from made the rest of them look in that direction. Both best friends were leaning over the corner, with Deneve's head above Helen's.

"So, what are you six up to?" Helen asked with a curious, yet impish grin.

"Oh, we're just planning to have a little roleplay with our man," Cynthia answered with a giggle. "Naruto's role is an… interesting one."

"Oh?" now curious Helen got out from behind the corner, and pulled Deneve with her. "What's that then?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, only to look exasperated when he was interrupted again. This time by Flora, "We'll let Jean tell you. It _is_ her idea after all."

"Indeed it is," said the woman in question. Then she walked on over to them and told the pair what she was planning. Jean _was_ whispering, but it was loud enough for the two friends to hear. Helen looked amused and excited at the same time, while Deneve was intrigued. Nevertheless, Naruto saw that whatever Jean had told them had gotten them interested… and then they nodded. Seems like they were planning to join in now.

"We'll fetch our things, then," Deneve said with a wide grin. "I'll be only a few minutes." With that she was gone in a Shinshin.

"Ditto~!" With that, Helen flickered away, as well.

Jean turned around and made her way back to the rest of the group with a spring in her step, and a smile. She was also humming a merry tune.

"So we got two more, then?" Naruto _finally_ was able to say as she rejoined them.

"Yep," the browless woman chirped, "they're pretty eager too."

"Most certainly~!" Camilla giggled.

"So, I've noticed you have a containment seal on the back of your hand Jean," Naruto said, "What's it in? It wasn't there earlier."

"Oh… just a little something." she evasively replied. "Just in case, I want to… do something different instead… or maybe add it to the roleplay. Either one's a possibility."

"I have one as well," Cynthia added, showing the very same seal on the back of her hand. "It's just in case of that, you see."

"Same here," Flora giggled showing off her own.

"I see… and what about the two of you?" he asked, turning to Camilla and Elise.

"We do too…" Camilla answered with a giggle, "Jean was nice to help out."

"Jean didn't leave though," Naruto said, looking to the woman in question.

"Shadow Clones," she answered with a grin. "I made two and… had them give those two some... choice of clothes to wear if they want." and she had quite a few of them, now.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "Wait, when and how did you slip that past me?"

"Very sneakily," was her coy response. "Just like _you_ have secrets, I have mine."

His expression was unchanged for the most part. Then Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head with a chuckle, "Devious. I like that."

A few minutes later, Helen and Deneve came back in a Shinshin and they were now garbed in their old uniforms… plus some armour their sabatons and gauntlets, along with the _same_ containment seal on the back of their hand. Other than that, they were ready to go.

"Alright, we're ready! Let's get going!" an excited Helen cheered as she and Deneve rejoined them.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto chirped. "Alright, hold hands and I'll be taking us to Raby Castle so we can take this into a simulation where no one will bother us."

"You might want to make some clones to hold down the fort, then," Jean said with an impish grin. "This is going to be a looong simulation~!"

Naruto's dick sprang to life at that, threatening to tear right through his trousers. "On it!"

Three poofs later, the young blond and six women held hands before vanishing in a golden flash. The next thing they knew, they were out in the bailey of Raby's castle. Naruto immediately got to work and took out the scroll that had the copy of the simulation seal he set up in Morris and took ten steps away from the women before setting it on the ground and unfurling it. Then he pressed his palm against the seal matrix and channeled some of his chakra into it. The seal matrix grew and expanded outwards, taking up a small part of the bailey before solidifying. The scroll itself was now blank and no longer needed. After rolling it up and fitting it away, Naruto turned beet red at something Jean whispered into his ear and went back to the edge; then. Then, he went straight to work implementing his wife's little plan. A dome of light appeared, followed by an almost blinding flash of light that made the women cover their eyes on reflex. When it died down they found an entirely new environment on the opposite end of it.

"It's done!" Naruto announced, standing up with a grunt. He turned and gestured to the simulation, "Just step on through,"

Jean giggled and just before she dashed right on through, the woman handed Naruto her clothes. After all, it would make sense if he, as her Handler, would have her new clothes.

"So, I take it we all know our roles?" Cynthia asked with an impish giggle.

"Now we do," a blushing Naruto replied. This was going to be _very_ interesting. With that, they all followed Jean right on in. On the other side, Naruto's attire changed to a trenchcoat, cargo pants, combat boots and shirt, all in black with matching sunglasses.

And Helen, Deneve, Flora, Cynthia, Camilla and Elise all gained armour with their bodysuit. They were also armed with their claymores as well.

Jean was also conspicuously absent and the other girls liked what they saw.

"Huh… this _kinda_ reminds me of my old clothes when I was a shinobi, to be honest. Minus the black." Naruto said as he looked himself over. Then he cleared his and got into acting his part, "Hello, ladies," he started. "As I'm sure you're aware, Warrior Number Nine, Drillsword Jean has gone missing, and I need you to locate her for me."

"Worried for your little bed warmer~?" Camilla teased.

"Camilla," Flora barked.

"Oh, come on, we all know what he and the Number Nine have been up to~!" Elise giggled.

"That's enough from you two," Flora sighed, before addressing the Handler. "So is there anything we need to know?"

"She should be in the area, according to our Eye." Naruto said, adjusting his glasses and ignored the teasing from the more… rowdy warriors. "Drillsword Jean was sent to kill a weak awakened being three days ago, she hasn't reported back. We assume she went missing because of the bandits in the area but no one knows for sure. We need confirmation on whether or not she is alive or dead. If she is alive, you are to bring her to me."

"And the bandits?" Flora asked.

"You know the rules," the blond replied sternly. Then, he gave them an evil grin. "But there is nothing in the rules that say you can't rough them up. Or take off their limbs for that matter. Just don't kill them if at all possible... and If you should lose your temper, then just… find a youma and make it look like they did it or something."

She perked up at the idea, but hid it well.

"A-are you sure?" Cynthia asked. "Isn't that also against the rules?"

"What I don't know can't be used against you," the blond slyly pointed out. "Just be subtle with it. Those who were executed for breaking the rules had witnesses, got themselves caught, or they, themselves, had informed their Handler. I, however, shed no tears for the loss of such riff raff."

"I like him," Helen chirped.

"U-understood," Flora said with a nod.

Naruto grinned and said, "If you succeed, I'll reward you handsomely~!"

The way he said that sent shivers up their spines - Camilla and Elise's, especially.

"Oh, my," Deneve muttered under her breath, now beet red. That was a _very_ pleasant surprise.

"Okay, I like him even more, now." Helen chirped yet again; then she let out a whine and asked, "How come Jean gets the handsome stud of a Handler?"

Naruto chuckled at that, "You haven't gotten word, yet, Helen?" he asked.

Helen blinked at being put on the spot like that, "Uh… heard what, sir?"

He let out another chuckle and took off his sunglasses to put away in the pocket behind his trenchcoat, "I'm _your_ Handler, now. Why do you think you're all here?"

The Number 22 positively beamed at that and flashed Naruto a salute. "Yes, sir~!"

"Wait…" Deneve was genuinely surprised, "You're _our_ Handler as well, then?" she asked, gesturing to Flora, Camilla, Elise and herself.

"That, I am," Naruto chirped. looking rather cheerful. "Unlike the others, I don't see you as tools to be used and discarded." he then set Jean's clothes down on the ground, got behind Helen and Deneve and put his arms around their shoulders and pulled them to him, "I'm going to treat you all as human women, just as I've been treating Jean. Why do you think she likes me so much?"

"Noted~!" Camilla cooed.

"U-understood," Flora said, blushing madly. This was so _very_ different from how the Handlers acted, so Naruto's actions caught her by surprise, but she liked it… a lot. Heck, she wouldn't have minded if he _was_ her Handler.

"Now you all," he gave Helen and Deneve a playful spank, "Get going and find my so-called 'bedwarmer'. You will absolutely _love_ what I have in store for you if you succeed."

All six of them shuddered pleasantly at that and they were off. With Flora in the lead, as was their old protocol, the small group bolted forth at inhuman speeds, in search of their missing comrade. Chuckling Naruto went back to the neatly folded uniform, picked it up and carried it under his armpit. Now, all he had to do now is wait.

* * *

With Flora and the others, it didn't take them too long to know where their wayward comrade was. All they had to do was follow the direction of Drillsword Jean's yoki. It wasn't moving, which was both a good and bad thing; for one, them being able to sense her yoki meant the woman was alive. The bad thing: if the yoki wasn't moving, then that either meant she was injured, or worse case scenario, the bandits lurking in the area had found her and were having their… 'fun' with her. They seriously hoped it was not the latter.

Maybe she was just hiding from them...? It was a possibility. If only they had God Eye Galatea with them - she would be able to tell if Jean was distressed or not. Either way, they dashed forth with a sense of urgency, making a beeline for their comrade. It didn't take long for them to hear someone barking out orders.

"Find her, you maggots! That eyebrowless bitch owes me a hell of a night after what she did to my face!"

All six came to a complete stop and Flora felt the eyes of her team as she held up her fist. She gestured them all to crouch down, and when they all did, Flora then silently beckoned them to follow her head.

"First one to find her gets to put it in her ass while I make her my bitch," the voice continued, "She can't have gotten far!"

"Did anyone see where she went?" another voice asked. "The silver-eyed witch was fast! I didn't even see _where_ she went!"

"Who the fuck cares! Just find the bitch!" the first voice bellowed angrily.

"S-should we? I mean… she… she took down _this_ thing by herself!" a third voice said with a scared tone.

"There's one of her and ten of us." the first voice said with a fierce growl, "So shut up and _find_ her! Before I kill you myself!"

Flora slunk forth and saw that the bandits were looking around at the shrubbery. In the center of a clearing was a massive, three-headed awakened being with several bladed limbs sprouting from its back. There was a huge round gap right in the upper torso, its shoulders and neck were barely held together. It looks like Jean used her Drillsword on it to take the fucker down. It tended to do that, after all.

Perched atop the corpse was a bearded, muscular man with a long beard and several battle scars on his face. He wore heavy boots, blue trousers, and a white doublet. A blue long coat was draped over his shoulders like a cape and his arms were crossed as he used the higher footing to observe the other bandits looking about with his one remaining eye. His left one and a good chunk of his face were covered in bloody bandages. Clearly, this man was the leader. He was also armed with a standard longsword on his hip, so they'd do well to engage him carefully, just in case. Naruto's simulations were known to punish his girls for getting overconfident, or just in over their heads for not picking the _obvious_ solution.

The obvious one here was to just avoid the bandits. They - the hybrids - are here to locate Jean… and extract her before these men find her.

"Captain," Elise whispered, "What do we do?"

"...We sneak around." Flora decided after a moment of contemplation. "We just need to find Jean. That's all."

"Why not just cut our way through, these bandits?" Helen suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because Naruto's simulations are _known_ to punish us, if we fuck up," Flora answered, and then she looked back at Helen and added, "Or would you like to see if they're just as tough as that flower you and Deneve took on?"

Helen had the decency to blush at that. That flower was _still_ a sore subject to her… despite it being _the_ best sex she's had, right behind Naruto. "You're _never_ going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Only when you're not thinking things through," Flora replied, then she looked ahead of her and then around. "C'mon," she gestured them to follow, "let's go around. The quicker we find Jean the faster we can get back to our Handler."

"And get that reward he promised," Camilla chimed in with a giggle, as she, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia and Elise followed after the Number 8.

"If there's _even_ a reward," Cynthia pointed out. "We have to see what Jean says about him first."

"Sssssh!" Flora hissed, "Keep quiet, we don't want to draw any attention to us!"

They _immediately_ came to a stop, and held their breaths when they heard one of the men say, "You guys hear that?!"

"Hear what?" another asked.

"...It sounded like…" there was a pause of tense silence, before… "nah… must've been my imagination."

The women all quietly exhaled in relief at that.

"Shit...!" Helen cursed under her breath, "That was close!"

"Too close," Deneve concurred, being as quiet as she possibly can. "We need to watch how loud we're being."

"Y-yeah…" Elise was all too happy to do that. Still, this was rather adrenaline pumping. She never thought they would have to sneak around!

"Come on," Flora told them as she beckoned her comrades to follow her, while she started crouch walking again. "Jean won't find herself." The others quietly followed after their leader and made sure they were damn quiet about it too. Following her yoki the small team quickly closed the gap and found Jean perched in a rather large tree.

"Jean!" Helen whisper-yelled to her, "Jean, down here!"

The woman in question jumped and snapped her head down towards the ground. She let out a sigh of relief, "What took you so long!?" Jean whisper-yelled back, "I've had to deal with that awakened being, and then those bandits by myself for _three_ whole days!"

"We just got word from the Organization and were sent to locate you," Flora answered, "We should get you back to your Handler, now,"

"Are you okay, though?" Cynthia asked.

"Relieved as all hell," the former Number Nine said as she slid down the tree and landed before the woman. Her motion blew the armoured cloak she was wearing up, revealing that it was her only piece of attire. She grunted upon landing in a kneal and stood up to full height.

"The _hell_ happened to your uniform? And where's your claymore?" Helen asked with an awkward expression on her face.

"Didn't have time to swipe it from their camp." The eyebrowless woman replied with a frown, "As for what happened to my uniform? Those bandits happened. I gave the leader of that little group a wound for his troubles."

"A-are you okay?" Cynthia asked, looking concerned.

"All they managed to do was strip me down," Jean said with a shrug, then she gave a rather menacing smile. "Their leader's _not_ the only one I injured, though. So there's a lot less of them wandering around."

"Your toy boy also said we can kill them… so long as we don't tell anyone. And that we can rough them up." Helen said with a grin, "I have to say, I'm a little jealous of you for having that handsome stud to yourself~"

Jean cracked a smile at that. "He would," she said. "I take it he's the one who sent you?"

"He's our new Handler, now," Flora told her with a sigh. "So yes, he is the one that sent us."

Had Jean got eyebrows they would be arched in surprise, "Really? I've been out of the loop for a while then. I was the only one Naruto's watched over, before going after that Awakened Being. He's certainly a _lot_ better than the other Handlers that's for sure." she let out a rather perverted giggle at that. Oh _yes_ , he was most certainly better than those grouchy old men~!

Cynthia blushed furiously at the giggle and flashed Jean a lewd grin. "So, Camilla was right about him being your boy toy, then?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Jean chirped. "Now, what say you to getting my sword back and…" her eyes flashed a demonic gold, "making it look like the Awakened Being is the one who killed them?"

"Heh heh heh heh," Helen rubbed her hands together with anticipation. "I'm down for that!"

"Just don't make it a habit... and make sure their blood doesn't get on you," Flora warned. "We don't want to get caught red-handed, as it were."

"That's unexpected, coming from you," Jean pointed out.

"I have little tolerance for such… _ilk_ ," the former Number 8 replied with a horribly out-of-place, kindly smile. It was something akin to a serial killer revealing their true nature for the first time. "Why _would_ I be opposed to cleaning up some garbage?"

"Fair enough," Jean relented with a smile of her own, though Flora's tone sent shivers up her spine. This was a side of the woman she'd never seen before. "Now… let's go kill ourselves some bandits."

Flora's giggle was going to haunt them for quite some time, after that - as would the grisly spectacle to come...

* * *

A few minutes of echoing terrified screams and bloody murder later, Naruto found himself chuckling nervously at the insane, distinctly female cackling he'd heard. "Sounds like someone enjoyed herself far more than she should have…"

In front of him were Flora, Jean, Cynthia, Helen, Deneve, Camilla and Elise. Jean was wearing the cloak he saw her wearing earlier on, and nothing else under it. And the uniforms the other women were wearing had several, large tears on them, after their engagement with the bandits and would need replacing.

"I do apologize," Flora said sheepishly as she broke character. "Let's just say I have a… storied past involving bandits. It's why I ended up in Pieta, actually."

"Woah, seriously?" Helen gasped. She, Jean, Deneve and Cynthia were all surprised to learn about that.

"Indeed," she confirmed with a nod. "You… could say that bandit camps had this 'mysterious tendency' to disappear in my jurisdiction, shall we?" She even wagged her fingers to emphasize those specific words. "The Organization never did trace it back to me, but they'd suspected I had something to do with it, given my background."

"That would explain why Region 8 is known as 'The Bandits' Graveyard'," Camilla muttered. Windcutter Flora had retained the rank of Number 8 for longer than any other in history, so she'd had plenty of time to become quite the bloody folktale over the several decades of her service.

"I see…" Naruto muttered with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he cleared his throat and got back into roleplaying. He gave Jean a relieved smile as if he had seen someone who was missing for several weeks, "Jean, it's _good_ to see you're alright!"

Getting right back into roleplaying, Jean gave her Handler a small smile and a nod. "I've been better, sir," she said, "but I managed. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

He waved her off, "It's fine, lemme see if you're hurt." he said - more like commanded - as he walked over to her and parted her cloak to reveal her nude physique underneath. "Hmm… if you were hurt it's not there now, thank the Twins." he closed her cloak and gave her a curious look, "But what happened to your uniform? The Awakened Being couldn't have been _that_ bad."

Jean shrugged, "The bandits are responsible for that… they were also feeling a little spiteful after I hurt a couple of their buddies in retaliation for stripping me down, and so they… destroyed them."

"I see…" Naruto then looked at the rest and asked, "And what about you? Your uniforms have got many large tears in them. Were the bandits that much trouble?"

"They were tougher than we thought," Helen admitted, with a sheepish shrug. "They didn't bleed us, but they came damn close. Do you have any uniforms on hand for us to change into?" she asked, pressing her hands together in a pretty please, pose.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "I do… give me, uh, a minute, okay?" with that Naruto turned around walked away and out of sight.

"...Was it just me or did he sound a little… nervous?" Elise asked as she glanced at the others from the corners of her eyes.

"He did." Helen said.

Nearly two minutes later, Naruto came back with seven packages on hand. "Here's the packages containing your _temporary_ uniforms," he said stressingly. "I only had the one on me so we'll have to make due until I can fetch more… uh... replacements."

The girls took their package and went to get changed away from Naruto's prying eyes. While they _were_ used to him seeing them naked, for the sake of this roleplay, they were going to hide themselves so they could keep their decency.

"You better not peep on us, Naruto!" Jean teasingly called out to him from over the shoulder.

"What do you take me for? A pervert?" he called back, before starting to laugh both nervously and sheepishly as they disappeared into the treeline. As they got unpacking their packages, Naruto could hear their surprise at what lay within.

"What the…?"

"Huh?!"

"Wait a second…"

Though that surprise was outrage for the others.

"What the _hell_ is this?!"

"Is… is this some kind of a joke?!"

"I am _not_ going to be wearing this!"

The only person who _didn't_ voice their surprise or outrage was Jean and that was for a very good reason. Instead, the Number Nine giggled and said "oh, my~!" A nervous Naruto chuckled at that and patiently awaited the girls to emerge.

The first two out were Camilla and Jean, being the more shameless of the lot. The latter was garbed in her two-piece light-grey uniform with a neck dickie that had her symbol engraved in it as well as the cloak she came back with; the former on the other hand was wearing a slutty dancer's outfit with baggy leggings and a thong, a brazier, bangles, and a little veil covering half her face. The dancer's outfit was in gold and bright purple. Camilla giggled, recognizing it as being quite similar to a Sandy Crotch prostitute's uniform. Her outfit also bore Jean's symbol - this one being on a decorative, golden choker.

"Now, why, oh, _why_ would you have something like this on you, I wonder?" The naughty Number 20 giggled lewdly.

"My Handler and I have an… unprofessional but quite enjoyable relationship," Jean explained with an equally naughty grin. Then she looked over her shoulder and called out, "Are you coming out? Or do I have to _drag_ you out?"

Cynthia did her best to stifle a giggle, emerging in her old naughty red riding hood outfit. Her cheeks were bright red as she feigned embarrassment and discomfort. "This outfit is so drafty…" she muttered. Of course, she wasn't wearing panties under the short-ass skirt. And there was one little addition to it, thanks to the simulation; she had a neck dickie that had Jean's symbol stitched onto it.

Next was Helen, coming out in her black catsuit leotard, also bearing Jean's symbol that was stitched on her right breast. She had a couple of new additions to it as well: a tail and a cat ear headband. The tail seemed to have a mind of its own as it waggled from side to side. "Someone's a _very_ naughty man," she purred, a hand on her hip while giving her Handler a lustful lick of her lips.

"Just… how does this constitute clothing?" Elise asked, beet red as she emerged in a blue sling bikini held up by black straps, with Jean's crest on the bit of cloth covering her right nipple. The bits of cloth covering her naughty bits were barely enough to conceal her nipples and folds, but nothing more. Were she not clean shaven downstairs, it wouldn't even be enough to cover her pubes! "Even prostitutes in my hometown wear more than this... in the summer... and I'm from the damn desert!"

Deneve's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the sight as she emerged wearing a skimpy maid uniform. The skirt was so short that her underwear was visible, and showed off her garters that were holding up her thigh-high tights! There was a negligibly small apron wrapped around her waist. The dress itself was kept up by a neck-leather dickie that has Jean's symbol stitched onto it as well. The dress was scooped down at the top to reveal a shockingly sizable amount of cleavage. It looked as if even the slightest friction would pop those tits out! The blonde reached down and lifted the hemline of her dress slightly, inadvertently flashing Naruto.

The last to come out was Flora, garbed in a nun's uniform from the Church of the Twins. Again, this outfit had Jean's crest - this one stitched in the guimpe. The outfit hugged her in all the right places, too! Like Harja and Little Teresa's this outfit sported black Mary-Janes; white, thigh-high stockings; a black dress dress; black armlets; and a headdress;comprised of the white guimpe and black veil. The bandeau and cap, however, were conspicuously missing - one of the distinguishing features of the nuns of the Twins That was where the similarities ended, however, as those were more modest and less-elaborate. What Flora wore was a proper, full-fledged nun's uniform, as indicated by the bits of gold lace to go with the white and black. The dress also showed a generous amount of cleavage and had a shorter, leafy skirt.

"I can't help but wonder if you're planning to join that church," Naruto said, breaking character for a moment to address Jean with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't help but feel that I owe them a lot for what they've blessed me with," she replied with a blush and giggle. "However, that outfit was actually bought for Galatea, seeing as how she's due to be promoted to a Lady of the Church, rather soon. I'd have to start off as an acolyte like everyone else."

"Very interesting," Naruto said with a warm smile. "Let's get back into character, shall we?"

"Of course, honey~" Jean had a cheshire grin pulling at her lips. The seven women smiled at him before they all got back into their parts.

Naruto yelped in surprise when Cynthia appeared in front of him and grabbed the blond by the scruff of his jacket, shouting, "What the hell _are_ these outfits?! You can't be seriously expecting us to wear them!"

"I told you before, I, uh, only had Jean's on hand. They all have her crest on them for a reason, too," Naruto explained with a nervous chuckle, "They're hers. Some gifts I gave her over the years that you're going to be borrowing... unless you _want_ to wander about naked?"

He was surprised when Deneve suddenly pushed him to the ground and gently placed a foot on his groin, drawing a started yelp from him, "You _must_ have a death wish, dontcha?" she said, with a heavy frown. Then she blinked upon feeling something growing stiff, "Huh?"

Of course, with her _very_ short skirt, and her foot lifted, the angle Naruto was lying at had given him quite the nice view up her skirt. He could see her underwear. Deneve gently pulled her foot away and quirked an eyebrow at the massive tent in his pants.

"My, my," Camilla giggled upon noticing the bulge. "Are you getting excited to see all of us in these outfits~?"

That of course drew everyone in to get a closer look.

"Ha!" Helen was grinning like a cat, "This freak's sportin' wood, Deneve!"

"Huh… he's not half bad," the pixie-haired woman admitted begrudgingly.

"He _is_ pretty young too," Elise pointed out, lightly biting down on her bottom lip.

"Oh-ho, my~" Flora cooed amusingly.

"W-wait! You don't understand!" Naruto tried, to say, to explain to them that _that_ was literally all he had on him. To get them to stop from doing anything drastic.

Of course, they ignored him and Helen got down on her hands and knees between his legs, saying, as she rapidly undid his trousers and pulled them and his underwear down to expose his throbbing cock, "A perverted freak of a boss, like you… gets _this!_ " then Helen opened her mouth wide, and lunged forward, taking the thick shaft into her mouth with an audible, and lustful 'nom' before she started sucking and slurping away at it.

Naruto gurgled helplessly at the sensation of her warm, moist lips enveloping his mighty cock, of her tongue sliding against the underbelly of that little beast, of her mouth trying to suck the balls out through his shaft. It was _fucking_ glorious! Then, Jean dropped to her hands and knees, showering him in loving kisses as the other women turned beet red, doing their damnedest to stay in character and feign embarrassment, while Helen and Jean were doing their thing.

Camilla and Elise, however, let their jealousy show a bit. They wanted so _badly_ to feel that fat-ass cock of his ruining them for any other man.

Naruto grit his teeth as he pleasurably shuddered from the sensation Helen was giving him with her frantic suckiling. And Jean showering his face and neck with loving kisses only added to the friction. He reached down to push Helen off, only to end up caressing her scalp and thread his fingers through her locks. Said blonde giggled as she started jerking what wouldn't fit into her mouth with both hands.

Cynthia on the other hand…

"I don't believe it!" the braided, plait-haired blonde threw her arms up with a look of exasperation. "He's a pervert!"

"He's also our Handler," Deneve reminded, though she too looked exasperated. "A… perverted Handler, but our one nonetheless."

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to have him take advantage of his authority on me," Camilla giggled.

"Of course not," Elise giggled, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"He's not the type to do that, actually," Jean told them with amusement on her face. "He's more respectful and humanizing than other Handlers. But that doesn't mean he _won't_ take advantage of his authority… it's just really rare."

"I... ce-certainly wouldn't mind in-indulging you, though" Naruto added with an impish grin. "I honestly had _no_ intention of this hap-happening." he let out a shudder and groaned when Helen moaned around his cock, sending vibrations up to his brain. "With you ladies being skilled with your claymores I d-didn't think you would even _need_ a… a change of clothes. I should've brought more just in case."

"Damn straight you should've!" Cynthia snapped, before groaning as she tried to adjust the velvet corset. "This is so embarrassing!"

As she leaned on her leg, hand on her hip, Elise gave Cynthia an exasperated look. "Really? _You're_ embarrassed? Wear _this_ poor excuse for clothes, then come talk to me about feeling embarrassed."

Cynthia blushed heavily at that. Inwardly wondering if she'd want to or not. Outwardly, she averted her gaze and huffed childishly.

"To be fair," Jean chimed in, "I've just recently purchased that and _was_ intending to use it as lingerie." she eyed Cynthia over, "I have to say, that looks good on you."

"I agree," Naruto chirped before groaning again when Helen started bobbing her head on his dick.

Cynthia's cheeks burned a bright red at that, as she sputtered incoherently.

Naruto grunted again and was doing all he can to keep his composer. "And… And as for me being a pervert? _Really_ now? Who... out of all… oh god… who out all of you, stepped on my groin?" Deneve had the decency to look away at that. "And who is… sucking my dick right now?" despite having a mouth full of cock Helen grinned up at him with closed eyes. "And besides… you _didn't_ have to… to change and put those on… _you're_ the real perverts here."

"Guilty as charged," Jean giggled. "But only because it's you~!" She sat up and gave him a wide smile, before asking, "shall I show these girls how it's done?"

Hearing that Helen pulled off his dick with a lewd 'POP!' and whined, "Hey! I'm still having a go with our Handler! Wait your turn!" she kept stroking his dick though.

"Very well," Jean giggled. "I'll wait." Then, she turned to Naruto and said, "Then, I think I'll try and _make a baby_ with you~!" The other girls nearly jumped out of their skin and Naruto's dick throbbed happily in Helen's hands at that.

"I-is that even possible?!" Cynthia demanded.

"I honestly haven't the foggiest clue," Jean giggled. "Won't stop me from doing my damnedest, though~!"

Getting annoyed with their talking, with Helen's blatant groping, Naruto decided that enough was enough, "Number 22, that's enough!" he barked commandingly. He had to remind them that he was _still_ their Handler and what he says goes. In essence, he was going to abuse his authority. The blonde in question jumped in surprise at the _sheer_ authority in his voice and sat up, letting his prick so as if burned. Naruto then gave her a narrow eyed look, "Get off of me."

She did and sat on her heels as Naruto stood up. Then the catsuit-leotard wearing woman gasped when she was pulled to her feet. Then, Naruto looked at Deneve and dangerously narrowed his eyes at her.

"Number 15, get over here," he ordered, snapping his fingers and pointing at the spot beside her friend. His sudden no nonsense attitude had taken everyone by surprise, even Jean who was decidedly scared of this new Naruto. This was one of the first times she had ever seen him act _this_ seriously. Of course, Jean found it hard to keep looking at her hubby's face, because his fuckstick was still hanging out, so her eyes kept returning to that.

Deneve, while nervous, gave him a defiant glare but did what he commanded and stood beside her best friend. She crossed her arms, and inadvertently made her bosom more pronounced as the pixie-style, haired woman gave the Handler an expectant, if not utterly bored look.

Naruto looked at her, then at Helen, then back at her again. His expression went unchanged. Then the blond surprised the _hell_ out of them both when he suddenly reached down and cupped their crotches before they could react. Both women squawked in surprise, though Deneve was far less amused than Helen.

"Oh~" Helen looked down at the hand on her crotch, then back up with a coy smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. "How bold of you, sir~"

Naruto grinned. "You ain't seen nothing yet," he growled sexily, sending hot shivers up the spines of every woman present. "I've seen your reports; you're troublemakers, and rebellious. All of you are." Helen and Deneve mewled pathetically when he bent his digits to _really_ grab at their cunts, causing the former to instinctively spread her legs and give him better access. "Someone has to teach you naughty women some manners and make you obedient"

"Oh, _please_ do," Camilla cooed, licking her lips at the sight. She wanted him inside her so badly~!

Helen's tail writhed languidly - the seal at its base, stitched into the interior of the leotard, allowing it to do so, based on her emotions. At the same time she was trying her damned to keep from grinding against his fingers.

"Camilla!" Flora barked, looking appalled.

Naruto closed his eyes, and his eyelids fluttered briefly, before they reopened. He blinked and quickly realised he was back in the real-world, where his mental doppelganger was having a little roleplay with some of his girls.

He casually slipped back into his roleplay and continued where his doppelganger left off, "I don't care if you girls _have_ been pawned off to me, by your previous Handlers." That got surprised looks from all of them. Then he gave them a grin that promised them a _lot_ of punishment if they didn't listen to him. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be like Jean: perfectly obedient." he promised; then Naruto pulled Helen and Deneve to him by the crotch, drawing surprised cries out of them, and shoved his lips against Helen's before she knew what was even happening.

Then he did the same to Deneve and surprised the fuck out of the women, by making her gasp when he pressed his fore and middle digits against her folds through her sinfully short knickers. She opened her mouth in her surprise, and Naruto took advantage of that by shoving his tongue past her lips and explored the moist cavern within to his heart's content. He wasn't idle with his hands though, Naruto was rubbing the cunt of the maid outfit wearing blonde, and with the other he was doing the same only he was being more aggressive in the rubbing.

"S-shit!" Helen cried out, reaching down to grab his wrist with both hands while her tail went ramrod straight in shock. Her knees almost buckled right then and there from the sheer _power_ of her orgasm. Deneve was no better off, wailing in Naruto's mouth as she came at the same time as her friend.

Naruto withdrew from Deneve's lips, and licked his own with a smirk. He took particular enjoyment at the expression on her face; tongue lolling out, half-lidded eyes, and a heaving chest as she took in several breaths of air. He pulled his hands away from their groins and the two women felt their knees tremble as they threatened to buckle from the pleasure that was still assaulting them. They had incredible will though and kept themselves from showing weakness in front of their Handler.

But, it was time to finish them off, starting with Helen~!

With that thought in mind, Naruto hoisted the blonde in question up, drawing a startled yelp from her and propped her against a tree as he sealed her mouth with a smoldering kiss. Helen's tail writhed joyously behind her as she happily returned the kiss with just as much passion. Then he pulled away and leaned down to suck and kiss at the crook of her neck, drawing a pleasant mewl from the woman as she reached down to grab hold of his throbbing, still exposed cock.

"You troublemakers are the _best_ ," Naruto growled into her mouth with a low whisper. "I'll fill your cunt with my cock, and tame you that way. Like I tamed Drillsword Jean..." he paused to let that sink in, "...I'll make you my _pet_ , you slutty kitty-cat~"

Helen shuddered lustfully at that, putting up no resistance when he slipped the crotch of her leotard aside and mewled at the feel of his bulbous tip rubbing against her moist lower lips. Then, she wailed as he speared her without warning and immediately started pounding her while fiddling with her clit. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling Naruto in deeper as he _plowed_ her. Naruto himself meanwhile was nibbling and sucking her neck, marking Helen as his as he fucked her against the tree. He enjoyed listening to her moaning and mewling like a cock-hungry slut while he plowed her, and grinned at the way her tail was writhing around joyously behind the woman.

All of the women present felt their loins twitch at the sight. And for the life of her, Deneve in particular simply couldn't resist approaching the little romp and immediately squealed both figuratively and otherwise when Naruto's hand lashed out and caressed her clit through her panties.

Camilla and Elise drooled from both sets of lips upon realizing that he d brought the pixie-haired woman to orgasm in a damn instant. Never in their lives had these two wanted to fuck someone so badly!

"Naughty girls like you need to be shown the _joys_ of obedience," Naruto grunted against Helen's neck, "Good, obedient girls, get a nice, deep, fucking!" He emphasised his words by pounding into Helen three times at the end, "Bad disobedient girls, get _nothing_ \- understand?"

"Yes, sir~!" Camilla and Elise chirped in unison.

Cynthia nibbled on her bottom lip with confliction, "Ma-Maybe if you give us disobedient girls a… a similar _punishment_ , then maybe… maybe they'll be willing to obey more." the Number 14 said, before she covered her face in embarrassment.

Naruto looked at Cynthia from over the shoulder with a smirk, "We'll see - it depends on how _good_ or _naughty_ you are; and you seem to be the naughty type~" The blond couldn't help but chuckle when Cynthia blushed harder at that. Naruto _swore_ he could see steam rising from her head!

Helen didn't like how he wasn't paying attention to her, or Deneve for that matter. So, she took matters into her own hands, cupping his cheek and prompting him to look at her. Then, she gave him the most heated kiss she could muster, clenching her vaginal muscles to squeeze his still moving dick.

Then she withdrew and gave him that cocky smirk she is known for, "C'mon now, I thought you were going to _punish_ me, sir~" she purred, and batted her eyelashes at him.

Naruto growled sexily and immediately doubled his pace. Helen gurgled pitifully in response, her voice lost in utter shock as shockwaves of pleasure wracked her very being. No longer caressing Deneve's clit - and letting the woman fall to her knees beside them as a consequence - Naruto grabbed the cat-dressed woman by the thighs and pulled her away from the bark of the tree; then he turned them around and after pressing _his_ back against the tree Naruto slowly slid down to the ground, with Helen once straddling him, now the woman in question was squatting the blond with her hands pressed against the bark of the tree. And she had a cat-like grin pulling at her lips while staring down at him.

Deneve was looking at the ground as she tried to get her composure back. When she finally looked up the woman saw the new position her best friend and their new Handler had taken.

Helen closed her eyes, "Hmmm," she moaned, and clenched her vaginal muscles around the pulsating fuckstick stretching out her cunt, "I _always_ wanted to do this," the woman opened her eyes and gave the blond a condescending smirk. "Not to a Handler mind you… but to a strapping young man... doesn't hurt that you're pretty young, _and_ handsome to boot~" She let out a lewd giggle and her tail curled up behind her before it straightened itself out again. She slid her hands down the tree bark and onto Naruto's shoulders, and asked in a childish tone, "Can I have my way with you sir~? Can I fuck you until I'm spent~?"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed her thighs, "Of course you can my big titted, slutty, catgirl~"

Helen shuddered, squeezing his cock once more. "Oh, i'm going to enjoy this~!" she cooed arousingly; then she reared back her hips until just the tip and an inch remained in her snatch, and Naruto only had time to widen his eyes when he saw Helen's own eyes turn to a bright, demonic gold with her pupils narrowing into beastly slits. She then slammed down on his cock with all the might and speed she could muster, and started fucking Naruto with her hips alone. The sound of fabric on fabric, flesh on flesh echoed throughout the clearing as Helen gave her Handler the fucking of his life, and was grinning all the while at the wide eyed look of surprise on his face.

"OH! S-SHIT!" Naruto cried out in surprise, taking hold of the cat-themed woman to get _some_ semblance of control. It didn't work. Helen just overpowered him and kept on fucking him like her life depended on it. She wanted his spunk. She wanted to feel him paint her womb white with his seed. She _wanted_ it inside of her!

"Yes~!" Helen hissed with a grinning smile, "Give it to me! Give me your cum, sir~!"

Naruto grunted, grabbing her hips and pulling down as he bent his knees and slamming into the former Number 22 as best he could from his currently seated angle. His balls visibly twitched and everyone present had their attention drawn to his throbbing shaft as it expanded and contracted with every glob of semen Naruto pumped into the woman on top of him with a strangled, pleasure filled roar. Helen didn't stop there however, she just laughed and kept going, slamming herself onto his dick repeatedly until she decided she has had enough of his seed seeping into her womb. Then with practised grace, Helen lifted up with her legs and moaned with closed eyes at the sensation of Naruto's dick slipping out of her until he was finally out with a lewd 'PLOP!'.

She licked her lips with teasing approval; the blond was still fully erect. She then let out a startled yelp when a blur of black and white bulldozed right by her and gave Naruto a flying tackle. Upon having seen his massive, still-hard bitch-breaker unoccupied, Deneve simply couldn't resist. As soon as they stopped rolling along the ground, with her on top of him, she pulled the blond into a deep, longing kiss by his coat and then wrapped her arms around him possessively. Then, while he was still in her grasp, the former Number 15 fell back and forced him down on top of her - wrapping her legs around him while she was at it.

Her legs spread, and him in between them, there was nothing to stop her criminally short skirt from revealing the thong like underwear Deneve wore underneath. And _everyone_ watching on saw that underwear framing her nice ass~ Deneve however wasn't paying attention to them. She was more focused on Naruto and was actively dry humping him like a horny rabbit.

The blond in question chuckled heartily at that. "Well, someone needs a bit of attention," he commented. "Who am I to deny such a cutie what she wants~?" Reaching down, he slipped her panties to the side and lined himself up, rubbing against her vulva.

Deneve mewled hungrily as she gave him the most desperate look he'd seen since taking her virginity, all those years ago. "P-please," she whispered huskily. "I need this so bad! I need you to fuck me like you mean it and blow your hot load deep inside me~!"

Naruto growled sexily and speared her in an instant, drawing a lustful wail from Deneve. wrapped his arms around her and planted a searing kiss on her lips before pounding her like a champ.

"YES!" Deneve shouted at the top of her lungs as she withdrew from the kiss and hugged him tight. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE THE WORTHLESS, LITTLE CHEAP WHORE I AM, YOU STUD! RUIN ME, WITH THAT MANLY DICK OF YOURS, I BEG YOU~!"

"Oh my," Flora giggled as she covered her mouth with an amused smile. Naruto was fucking that woman good. "She's a pretty good actor, isn't she?" it was a rhetorical question, that nevertheless received an answer. It wasn't wasn't the one she was expecting.

"That's… _not_ acting," Helen sheepishly told her superior, her tail wagging behind her in a subdued manner. "That's the genuine thing. Deneve's a bit of a… sex addict. She hides it well, though."

"No wonder she's tried so damn hard to keep herself quiet and aloof, while banging him," Cynthia giggled. "Every time I was part of a little group fuck with her, she bites down on her lip and keeps herself from making a sound or wails into Naruto's mouth while kissing him."

Helen shrugged, grinning, "She doesn't want anyone to know about that side of her,"

"FUCK ME, YOU BIG-DICKED STUD!" Deneve howled aggressively, "FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT! YEEEEEEES~!" An orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks as her inner walls squeezed the life out of Naruto. He grunted in exertion and kept going, plowing her into the ground and powering through her fluttering walls, only to send Deneve careening over the edge once more. "OH, BY THE GODS, YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT, YOUR _BITCH_ , YOUR BABY FACTORY, I DON'T CARE! JUST KEEP POUNDING MEEE!"

Helen looked at the fucking pair, then back at Cynthia and the others and shrugged. "It's a little too late to keep it hidden now, I guess, hehehe..." she chuckled with an unsure grin.

"I'll say," Cynthia giggled, "this Deneve looks _fun_ ~! Neideen would _love_ to get her hands on her, I'm sure." That woman would have a field day when she finds out Deneve's a sex fiend.

"Oh, believe me, she most _certainly_ would," Camilla giggled, Elise nodding in amused agreement.

"F-Fucking _hell_ ," Naruto hissed, Deneve's fluttering walls were milking him so deliciously he almost bust a nut right there! Growling and shuddering, Naruto stopped fucking the slutty woman into the ground, drawing a pathetic, bratty whine from her.

"N-No! NO KEEP GOING!" The horny woman cried and tried moving her hips in order to prompt him to keep fucking her.

Instead of doing that, Naruto reached down and hooked his arms under her knees and pulled them up, then pushed them to her shoulders. He shifted and wiggled around to get a better angle. Now holding her down in a full-on mating press, Naruto reared his hips back until a single inch remained and _drilled_ into his bitch like a man possessed. Deneve threw her head back and howled her joy, lolling her tongue as a stupid wide mouthed grin spread across her lips, her eyes rolled to the back of her skull from pleasure overload; the new angle, and position had allowed him to constantly hit Deneve in her sweet spot every single time he went down on her.

The other girls' knees nearly bucked at the sight. Seeing Naruto manhandle Deneve so readily and thoroughly made them all feel a pang of longing. Deneve wailed again, cumming almost instantly as Naruto pounded the everloving fuck out of her. Growling under his breath, Naruto bared his teeth and closed his eyes tight as he felt his end approaching. He wasn't going to hold back; he was going to bust a nut inside of his woman and move on to another.

Elise looks like a good candidate… mainly due to what she is currently wearing. She was also one of the women he had yet to claim. It was high time he fixed that. Camila is another candidate, for those exact same reasons. But before that he had Deneve to take care of.

With a groan of exertion Naruto bared his teeth as he went triple the pace and utterly demolished Deneve's velvet walls.

"This'll put you in your place!" he hissed with a pleasured scowl, "I'll _pour_ some obedience into you!" Poor Deneve didn't stand a chance. With one last thrust Naruto buried himself in Deneve's cunt to the hilt, and let out a hungry grunt as spurt after massive spurt of hot cum gushed out and poured deep into her womb. The former Number 15 wailed, clinging onto Naruto for dear life as she pulled him closer, desperately trying to get every last drop of his essence as deep inside her as possible. Her juices gushed forth splashing against his balls and her inner walls fluttered around his shaft - milking Naruto for all he was worth. He reflexively thrust into her well fucked cunt with every spurt, and with a groan Naruto closed his eyes momentarily, and leaned down to whisper into Deneve's ear, "Getting you to wear that skimpy maid uniform was a good move on my part. You're going to obey me now, might as well have you dressed for the occasion."

"You give me a fix when I need it, and I'll do more than just obey you, Master," Deneve giggled.

"Master, huh?" Naruto let out a chuckle before he and Deneve moaned as he pulled out. "I like the sound of that." He groaned and stretched his arms, legs and back. Deneve just lay there on the floor, exhausted with extremely satisfied. She wasn't going anywhere.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't satisfied yet. He still had five bitches to get through… and he had two perverts, who were nicknamed, 'The Tease' and 'The Charmer' thoroughly in mind. Getting to his feet he looked to the other women and said in an authoritative tone, "Numbers 20 and 21, get over here. Now!"

The women gladly scampered on up to him. "You have need of our services, sir~?" Camilla asked.

Naruto reached up and cupped their cheeks and they nuzzled his hands cooing with a deep longing. "I do," he said. The blond then looked to Elise and pulled her into a one-armed embrace before reaching down and undoing the ties holding up her bikini. The woman in question blushed heavily, but didn't resist as it fell to the ground. After removing Elise's skimpy garments, Naruto looked at Camilla and said, "I was told you have some skill with your hands and mouth… I was so _hoping_ you could show me what that means."

Naruto remembered Camilla telling him that she was skilled at using her mouth and hands to pleasure men, despite being a virgin. And from the impish grin that spread across her lips, Camilla remembered it as well.

"I would be _more_ than happy to, sir~!" she purred with fluttering eyelashes.

Naruto chuckled approvingly. Then, as the former Number 20 dropped to her knees, Naruto turned to Elise and said, "while she's doing that, I think I'm gonna prepare you for a good and proper fucking~! Or," he grinned and reached down to grab the cup of her ass, "...I might make out with you while Camilla prepares _me_."

"I think I'd prefer all of the above," Elise cooed, shyly going in for a kiss. She yelped and mewled longingly when Naruto pulled her in and mashed his lips upon hers. He liked the sound of that.

Meanwhile Camilla took hold of his fifteen inch bitch-breaker with both hands, and slowly stroked it to make sure the pillar of flesh was at full mast. It helped that the juices from Helen and Deneve made for convenient replacement for lubricant. It made stroking his monster-cock easier, there was less friction. Looking up at the duo as they made out with each other, Camilla grew a cheshire grin. Then she looked back at the cock before her, slipped the veil covering her face off, opened her mouth wide, and took the schlong into her gob with an audible, hungry, 'Nom!'.

Naruto grunted into the liplock he shared with Elise at the feel of Camilla's mouth enveloping his dick. And almost immediately, the woman started bobbing her head on his cock with a hunger only he could sate. He patted her on the head affectionately and with his other hand, he started fingering Elise's dripping cootch while bucking his hips with Camilla's motions.

Elise cooed adorably swaying her hips instinctively with Naruto's thrusting digits as she pulled him closer. Oh, she simply couldn't _wait_ for him to take her innocence~! He was sending shivers up her spine with just his fingers! She trembled, already close to orgasm as Naruto expertly found and focused on all of her weak spots. With years of experience behind him, Naruto was able to put his knowledge to good use. He knew every weak spot on a girl and how to take advantage of said weak spots. A gentle caress of her folds here, thrusting into her cunt there, and adding some caressing to her clit had brought the woman into a squealing release and drenched Naruto's fingers with her sexual juices. She clung onto him for dear life as her knees buckled, panting breathlessly in the wake of her sexual release.

"Good girl," he praised Elise. With shaking breath Naruto caressed Camilla's scalp and patted her head as she kept going to town on his cock without relent. She _wanted_ his spunk! Bringing his juice covered fingers to his mouth, Naruto licked them clean before grinning at the panting Elise. "You're a _very_ good girl, aren't you?"

The former Number 21 blushed and giggled at that. "Only for you. Sir~!"

"So you are," he chuckled. Then Naruto held her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "Of course, if you _want_ to be a naughty girl you can be one. I'll even let you be as perverted as you want, like this one here is," he nodded towards Camilla on her knees in front of him.

The former number 20 giggled up at him, sucking away with gusto as she tried her damnedest to taste his seed, She mewled in satisfaction when she felt him throbbing, knowing he was close.

Letting out a shudder, from the pleasant tingles running up his spine, Naruto threaded his fingers through Camilla's hair as he tried his best to keep himself from cumming. "Someone's eager…" he commented, smiling down at the woman sucking him off.

"Well I _am_ more naughty," Elise giggled. "I'm the only one who's naked, after all, and I'm waiting for you to blow a nice, _hot_ load inside me~!"

"So you are," He concurred with a wide, toothy grin. He looked at Elise and reached down to grab her ass. "And I want to fuck you so hard, you'll become addicted to the feel of my dick stretching you out~"

Elise shuddered pleasantly at that. She was honestly looking forward to it! Naruto chortled in amusement at her reaction to his declaration; then he looked back down at Camilla, "Once you get your fresh load, I want you to strip naked while I fuck Elise. Understand?" The woman in question moaned around his cock in approval, and smiled at him with her eyes. Chuckling at that, Naruto gave her a wide grin and said commandingly, "Well… go crazy you pervert. I can handle whatever you dish out."

Camilla gained a glint in her silver eyes. He wanted her to go all out did he? That, she can do. Taking a deep breath through her nose, the former Number 20 braced herself as she'd never done this with someone so big before and _swallowed_ his dick. Bobbing her head, she then started to fuck Naruto with her throat with wild abandon. Having had his dick swallowed so many times before in the past, Naruto was pretty used to this feeling; but there were times when someone just takes him by complete and utter surprise. This was one of those times.

Naruto gurgled in shock, having not expected that as his balls already started to churn. He was impressed to say the least. He was able to resist cumming… for five seconds, and he let out a strained groan as he came inside of Camilla's mouth. The woman in question went completely wide eyed as her mouth was full of cum. She swallowed the seed before it could overflow her orifice, and the next spurt after that, and the one after that. The other women marveled at the sight. Even those he'd been fucking on the regular were still unable to help but marvel at the sheer amount of cum one man was able to produce.

It took no less than _ten_ gulps for Camilla to take it all down!

The woman in question gasped for air as she withdrew, staring up at Naruto in shock and awe. There was no way in hell he _wouldn't_ knock her up if he'd emptied that inside her womb! Camilla licked her lips and immediately started to strip as Naruto had instructed earlier.

While she was doing that Naruto turned to the currently naked Elise who was still being embraced with one arm. "So, what do you want to do first? Go straight for me fucking your nice ass into the ground? Or, do you want to suck my dick first?"

"I've waited long enough," she said, giving him a pleading look. "Take me, you stud, use my body like your personal cocksleeve~!"

Naruto grinned, "Alright," he reached down and grabbed her thighs, pulling her up off her feet - making the woman throw her arms around his neck - and made _damn_ sure Elise could feel his prick rubbing against her snatch. "As your Handler, it is only right that I make sure you are capable of fulfilling your duties." Elise shuddered at the feel of his bitch-breaking cock rubbing against her vulva. Then the blond reared back, aligned his cock to her wet cootch and speared her, driving his cock all the way inside of Elise until their pelvises were touching.

Elise wailed at the sensation of Naruto stretching her virgin folds so thoroughly. Naruto spread his legs and bent his knees to balance himself. Then he pulled out, and slammed back into her, before he started fucking the bowl-haired woman like a bull. She didn't stand a ghost of a chance, careening over the edge before she even knew what hit her. Elise threw her head back and _howled_ her pleasure to the skies above as Naruto fucked her through her orgasm.

Naruto groaned in exertion upon feeling her tight-ass walls clamping down upon him, nearly cumming right them and there, but kept going. He had every intention of making the loss of her innocence worth the wait and ruining the blonde for any other man. She needed it from the looks of it. Being starved for attention, to have a man touch her in ways only a man can, only for them to recoil out of disgust when they saw her stigma must've made her insecure - and then he came along and changed that.

"Don't worry, Elise, I'll make sure that you'll enjoy every moment of this." When Naruto makes a promise, he'll do his damnedest to keep it. And this was one such promise: he'll make sure Elise will enjoy everything he'll be doing to her.

The woman in question leaned in and planted a deep smoldering kiss on his lips as she tightened her arms around his neck. She mewled sexily into his lips as he kissed her back and kept on pounding her standing up. Being the one holding her up by the thighs, he had to be the one that put in the most effort; but he certainly wasn't complaining. He loved the feel of her bouncing on his dick while he was in control. Then he spread his legs, bent his knees while leaning slightly forward, and started _fucking_ the harlot as he pulled her in time with his thrusts. He treated her as if she was a sex toy, and Elise _loved_ it!

The blonde had no idea what hit her as she wailed in orgasm before he was even three thrusts in. Naruto grunted in exertion at the feel of her freshly-deflowered cunt trying to suck the cum right out of his balls. Deeming this too much, Naruto pulled out of Elise nearly all the way, only to slam back inside to the hilt one last time before letting out several huge spurts into her womb and triggering her own release once again.

The blonde in question gasped and gurgled, her face contorted into a silent scream as Elise's orasmic wail got caught in her throat. They reflexively bucked in perfect unison with each spurt and Elise felt her womb getting filled to the brim in a matter of seconds; her tongue lolled out of her mouth with a pathetic gurgle and her arms slackened around his neck, but had enough strength remaining to keep her from slipping off. After the tenth, potent spurt the stream of seed became a trickle and Naruto slipped out of Elise's cunt, and listened to her pathetic mewl of disappointment as the plug was pulled out allowing his seed to drip out of her vagina in a steady stream.

Naruto eased the woman to the ground and she clenched her thighs and vaginal muscles in an attempt to stop the flow leaving her womb.

He wiped their combined juices off his cock and wiped his hand along the ground. It was Camilla's clearing of her throat that caught his attention, and when he looked at her, Naruto found that she was now stark naked. And like she said in Dabi all those years ago, she did have a 37-inch bust-they were pretty damn big pair. She had to be a low D-cup, at _least_! His dick throbbed in approval and Naruto was on her like a hungry lion tackling a fawn. Camilla squealed joyously when Naruto put his arms around her, one just under her shoulder blades and the other on her waist just above her hips and pulled her to him. Then she was assaulted with the most dominant kiss Camilla had the pleasure of experiencing.

Camilla moaned hungrily into his lips as she threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. She pressed herself against his front and enticingly rubbed her breasts against his chest. Opening her mouth the short, wild, side-swept haired woman's tongue darted out and lightly wigged at Naruto's lips, silently begging for entry that he was all too happy to allow. The second Naruto parted his lips Camilla's bright pink tongue darted inside and made to explore the moist cavern that was his mouth with a gleeful moan. She hooked one leg around his and made to grind her vulva against his exposed cock enticingly, and provokingly. She wanted this stud to claim her innocence... To get rid of her chastity at long last! Naruto moved his hand from her waist down to her ass and grabbed a nice handful of her assflesh; Camilla moaned huskily into the blond's mouth as he started kneading and caressing her posterior.

He was dragging this out for as long as possible, Camilla realised, and she couldn't help but _let_ him. This was the most attention she was given since… ever! She had experience with using her hands and mouth, but going all the way? Nope; she would have loved to have done that, sure, but her stigma _kinda_ killed the mood the instant she tried going that far. But now, that was no longer an issue. This man healed her, and now... Now, she wanted to feel _everything,_ to _experience_ everything! When Naruto's tongue brushed against hers, Camilla couldn't help but gasp when she felt his muscle snap into action - their tongues battled for dominance, salivas mixed and slipped from their mouths in a messy display. It was like a primal mating ritual for them both, but Naruto's experience trumped her eagerness. Camilla pulled away, a string of saliva bridging their mouths together, as she panted heavily with shaking knees.

Naruto aptly cut the saliva with a finger and wiped it off on his trench coat. Then he gave the still panting blonde a grin and slowly eased the woman down to her knees. She went down without protest, too out of breath to notice. But when she did Camilla, still out of breath, looked around for a moment before staring up at him with a glint in her eyes. It was one Naruto was all too familiar with; this babe was hungry, starved for attention.

He moved his hands from her back and ass, to her hips. "Get on your hands and knees… I'm going to fuck you like you're a bitch in heat~"

That declaration sent shivers of anticipation up her spine. Camilla couldn't help herself, she turned around - Naruto taking his hands away for her to do so - and put her hands on the ground. Looking over her shoulder, Camilla gave Naruto an alluring grin, before buckling her elbows, spreading her legs and raising her nice ass as she shook her hips at him.

Naruto licked his lips with approval, even as Jean, Cynthia and Flora all giggled impishly in the background.

"Show that troublemaker who's boss, sir~!" Cynthia cheered.

"Make sure you give it to her nice and hard, sir~" Flora added with a grin and a giggle.

"Show her the _joys_ of being her Handler, sir. Show her what you show me!" Jean encouraged.

Well with so many of his new charges giving him that sort of encouraging… how can he say no? With a low chuckle, Naruto took hold of Camilla's hip with one hand, stopping them from swaying, and with the other he guided his cock to her vulva. The former Number 20 shuddered longingly when she felt his bulbous tip rubbing against her folds.

"Yes…" she shuddered, "show me what you show Jean, sir~" then her eyes snapped wide open, when the sensation of having her vaginal walls stretched open for the very first time washed over her. And he kept going in further and further, and further. Camila lightly bit down on her bottom lip to hold back a pleasured whimper, it felt bigger than it looked! Camilla gasped and shuddered, trembling like a leaf at the realization that he still wasn't fully inside her. "B-by the twins…" The painfully-pleasant feel of her inner walls being stretched to the brink sent shivers up her spine for what felt like a damn _eternity_... and then she gurgled upon feeling his balls touch her clit as his tip kissed the entry to her womb. Camilla was in utter shock. At this point, she'd be surprised if she didn't _taste_ it when he busted a nut inside her! It felt _that_ damn big!

"Alright, miss 'I have a 37-inch bust'... how's _that_ feel?" Naruto couldn't help but tease her; after feeling him up, _and_ giving him a blowjob in his sleep at Dabi, he felt she deserved to be teased like this. And more.

"Like I died and went to heaven," she whispered blissfully. She had been _waiting_ for a moment like this ever since she entered puberty. "P-please, fuck me, sir! Make me your bitch~!"

Naruto let out an ominous chuckle as he moved his hands from her waist to her breasts. "I'll do more than that. I'll make you _my_ personal cocksleeve. _My_ broodmare." He groaned pleasantly at the feel of Camilla's inner walls clamping down on him when he said that. "Good girls get a nice, deep, dicking. So if you're a good girl, I'll be more than happy to do this with you whenever we see each other." he leaned forward until he was pressing against her back and growled, "Of course, if you're a _bad girl_ … I'll do this as well, only _rougher_."

"P-please do~!" Camilla mewled lustfully. "I _need_ you to fuck me! Do with me what you will, consequences be damned!"

Naruto gladly took her up on that. Camilla felt the air leave her lungs when he withdrew from her snatch, only to _slam_ back into her in full force, then he did the same thing again, and again and again, picking up speed with each descent back into her cunt. Her mouth dropped open, her tongue lolled out of her gob, and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as Naruto started _fucking_ her like an animal.

Camilla shuddered pitifully, already completely paralyzed by Naruto's onslaught when she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. The blonde's juices dripped down into a puddle between her legs as her inner walls clamped down on her man's dick. Naruto grunted and powered through it like a champ, moving his hands down to pull her hips towards his with every thrust. A second orgasm followed her first, though Camilla was still unable to do more than shudder and gurgle at the sensations washing over her as the forest seemed to dance before her eyes.

Despite her reputation and experience, Camilla the Charmer, former Number 20 of the Organization, was nothing short of a featherweight. Nothing she'd ever experienced in all her years could have possibly prepared Camilla for what she was now experiencing. It was so intense and unlike anything she'd ever felt!

Naruto, meanwhile, was fighting a losing battle as he struggled to keep himself from blowing his load too soon. While she was inexperienced in the passion of sex, Camilla's tight as fuck vaginal walls were doing their damndest to coax his seed out of his balls. If he had less experience Naruto would have given in, at that exact moment. But he had the willpower to hold back; despite that however, Naruto was but a man. And he had his limits. Naruto slowly doubled his speed, the sound of skin slapping skin from their mating session was beginning to fill the clearing for what seemed like miles.

Camilla's breathing became more laboured as she slowly regained her voice, she was moaning like a common whore as Naruto pounded her. She could barely even stand it! But, she wanted more! She wanted a _lot_ more! And Naruto was willing to provide. Using all her remaining strength in her arms, Camilla pushed back against Naruto's thrusts with a low, guttural moan, enjoying the feel of the tip of his cock kissing against the entrance to her womb with each descent.

"Y-yes! F-fuck me just like that~!" Camilla cooed, her voice barely audible. "Blow you load r-right inside me… from behind... a-and _breed_ with me like nature intended, you stud~!"

Naruto grunted in exertion, feeling his balls churn upon hearing that. "I hope you're ready to have my kids, then," he growled huskily, "b-because, there's no t-turning back NOW~!" With that last word and a mighty roar, the blond slammed into Camilla's hungry cootch, before blowing his load right inside her.

The former Number 20 went limp in an instant, gurgling pathetically as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced hit her like a freight train. She babbled pitifully, rendered completely immobile as her juices splashed against Naruto's twitching nutsack. Her inner walls milked his mighty bitch-breaker and she could feel it expanding and contracting, visibly throbbing with each and every gargantuan volley as her man, her _mate_ emptied his seed deep within her baby-maker.

"Gooood, girl…" he cooed, running his hand along her rump as spurt after spurt still flowed into her womb. Camilla mewled, loving the was no way in hell she wasn't becoming pregnant from this, she just knew it! That wouldn't stop her from having a few more romps for good measure, though~!

But, right now, she was exhausted. As Naruto pulled out of her sullied womanhood, her body fell down into a boneless heap - her consciousness having faded before she hit the ground. Poor Camilla was out like a light for the foreseeable future. Chuckling Naruto leaned over and gave his newest lover a loving kiss on the cheek. Then he looked up at the remaining three women, all of whom were patient in him staking his claim on their comrades like an animal. With a groan he stood up, his cock dripping with Camilla's fluids was standing at attention. And after stretching his legs he addressed all three of them.

"So… who's next?"

Naruto let out a startled cry as he got his answer in the form of a _very_ aroused Cynthia tackling him to the ground. The second he was on his back, the pigtailed blonde straddled Naruto, grabbed his face and drove her lips to his in a hungry, desperate kiss. Flora, meanwhile was in the process of removing her panties as she approached, an equally-ravenous Jean, who was now bottomless, in tow. Naruto chuckled again, hugging Cynthia close as the former he felt a feminine hand lining him up with the pigtailed blonde's hungry snatch. He was all too happy to bend his knees and spear the former Number 14 upon his dick in one fell swoop.

Cynthia threw her head back and wailed at the sensation and Flora took advantage of that, making out with Naruto while he started fucking pounding the pigtailed blonde. Jean giggled, coming up from behind and grabbing two handfuls of Cynthia's nice rack. This was going to be a long roleplay… and all four of them looked forward to every second of it.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day, Shion took in the crisp mountain air as she ventured towards the chapel, with her daughter, Mirai in tow. The young maidens were in the company of Galatea, Riful, Luciela, Priscilla, Harja, and Little Teresa, gaining the attention of many a villager as they passed on by. The half-abyssal kids and former Numbers were just tagging along so they could return to their duties as acolytes… at least for now. The so-called "Three Titans" among Naruto's wives, however, had much to discuss with Shion and Father Isaac about expanding their hubby's influence, and were liable to bring any kids who wanted a piece of their daddy into this grand conspiracy.

"Glad you could finally come," a voice called out as they entered the courtyard. It was Sistina as she awaited the group's arrival, accompanying Neideen as she always did, nowadays. Both of them were garbed in the nun's uniform of the Twin Goddesses; their outfits sported a pair of black Mary-Janes; white, thigh-high stockings; a black dress dress; black armlets; and a headdress comprised of the white guimpe and black veil. The bandeau and cap, however, were conspicuously missing. She has bits of gold lace to go with the white and black. The dress also showed a generous amount of cleavage and had a shorter, leafy skirt.

Sistina gave Shion a polite, and respectful bow, her vision of the future had shown her who this young woman and the girl beside her were. "I have been looking forward to your arrival for some time, Lady Shion."

Said blonde replied with a respectful bow of her own. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Lady Sistina," she said, before turning her attention to the one-eyed woman and playfully added, "and especially you, St. Nymphetamina~!"

Neideen giggled at that. "Oh, I have a feeling we'll get along swimmingly."

Shion gave the eye-patch wearing blonde a polite, if mischievous smile, one that she readily returned. "I believe we will," then she looked to the chapel and gestured to it with a look of expectancy, "So shall we enter the chapel and begin our discussion?"

Sistina and Neideen both smiled at her, with the former gesturing to the chapel itself. "Of course,"

After that they all entered the chapel to begin their discussion.

* * *

Naruto meanwhile was personally scouring the nearby lands for any youma or Awakened Beings not afflicted with him. With him was a small group of four Kumogakure ANBU, and several women and girls of the latest and last generations from the now-defunct Organization.

For the trainees, Henriette, Erica, Hanna, Regina, Lytelle, Ava and Eva were there. For the warrior hybrids, Heidi, Tanya 'the Evil', Leia, Savra, Charlotte, Audrey, and Rachel were there as well. This made for a group of 14 hybrids.

Naruto was currently in the process of jump-starting their chakra systems among other things. His intention was to bring them with and train them on the road as they sought out the remaining youma and Awakened Beings. The ANBU were tagging along as extra protection; if they happened to be ambushed by bandits, or youma, then they would have war veterans protecting them.

Suddenly, Naruto came to a stop and he held up a fist prompting everyone to stop. He looked around before focusing on one area to his left: a tree.

"You've gotten good at hiding yourselves." he called out. Everything was quiet for a moment, before three people dropped down from the tree in a crouch. Naruto smiled at seeing three familiar faces.

The three in question were the Awakened Beings, Chronos, Lars and Gwyn.

"What are you three doing all the way up here? Shouldn't you be at Westvale Keep?" Naruto asked them.

Chronos smiled goodnaturedly, "It's rather boring staying there all the time. Besides that, the youma in the area have all but fled farther westward upon noticing the spectacle you made of the Organization. We figured that now was a good time to inform you of that."

Lars grunted in agreement. "Not much excitement happens there, nowadays. anyway. Not since that 'flying one' and her group came across us." he said, referring to Anastasia.

Gwyn took note of the group behind him; the silver-eyed ones maybe the last generation of warriors and trainees he guessed. But the ones with the blank masks puzzled him greatly. "Who are they?" he asked, inclining his head at the group of four.

Naruto looked at them. "They're special forces from my homeland - the best of the best, and the elite. They're also war veterans. They're here to act as a buffer in case the Organization comes back, or their enemy comes along." he looked back at the Awakened Beings, "So the youmas have moved further in… probably holing themselves up in an isolated location... or worse case scenario, in a town… do you know where they're heading exactly? Lautrec's full of mountains, and valleys, including a desert. There's plenty of places for them to hide."

"The majority of youma in the West have collected into a massive herd well over 1000 strong," Chronos said with a nod. "When they were last in range, they were heading toward Raby Castle."

Naruto slowly nodded as he took that information in. Then, suddenly, he snapped his head to the others behind him with a smirk, "Looks like we're having a little detour." he looked back to Chronos, Gwyn and Lars and asked, "Want to come with?"

"I certainly don't mind," Chronos said with a grin. "It'll give us something to do." Lars and Gwyn nodded concurringly with that. They were bored, Westvale Keep may have been on the western edge of Naruto's territory, but there was little action there, which wasn't all that surprising considering they were awakened beings. Powerful ones at that.

"Alright, everyone grab on. We're taking a detour!" Naruto declared, quickly producing a small group of clones to hold down the fort. They quickly fanned out and with that everyone grabbed hold of Naruto, and they were gone in a massive yellow flash. There was a very real threat of a potential army that needed to be dealt with. This would be one good test run for the warriors and trainees with him as well.

* * *

Over in Raby castle, the group of 22 men and women appeared in the bailey of Raby Castle. Savra and Audrey immediately perked up, sensing a massive concentration of yoki, north-by-northeast of their position. It would appear that they'd found the herd.

"The youma are approaching a small town, about a day's walk from here," Audrey stated. "At their current pace, we should just make it before they do if we head out within the next five minutes."

"Naruto," one of the ANBU started, getting the young man's attention, "You're able to cross entire battlefields in a matter of seconds, are you not?"

"Yeah… when I'm in Bijuu Modo, I'd be a beacon to them and they'd scatter before we even get to them. We should approach more stealthily." Naruto replied. He rubbed his chin and started to think. "...Given their numbers, I doubt they'd be deterred if they sensed the girls. Gwen, Lars and Chronos can also hide their yoki pretty damn well, seeing as how they'd been hunted by the Organization for decades, and they can't sense chakra, at all." A figurative light bulb flickered above his head and then he turned to the ANBU in charge, a large, bald black man who stood well above two meters in height with muscles that made him look capable of crushing a baby elephant to death.

This man was codenamed Kuma.

"Would you happen to have any soldier pills?" Naruto asked.

Kuma turned to the sole female among the ANBU who'd come with, a pink-haired black woman wrapped from the lower half of her face on down to her knuckles and ankles in sarashi bindings. Her codename was Bara. She quietly nodded and presented Naruto with a small sack.

Naruto nodded politely and smiled. "Thanks." Then, he turned to the Awakened beings and other girls before saying, "alright, we're going to be saving some time by double-timing there, using a basic chakra dash. Just focus your chakra into your legs while you're running, like you'd use yoki for the same effect. These pills will give you a massive boost in chakra so you can last longer while doing so. This should halve the time we take to get there, assuming we stop to rest every now and then. We'll come up with a battle plan when we get there and see what kinda terrain we have to work with. Any questions?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Chapel of Morris, the grand conspiracy had begun.

Father Isaac sat in the middle of the meeting hall, flanked by Neideen and Sistina. Shion and her daughter Mirai were sitting opposite of them, alongside Riful, Priscilla, Luciela, and their respective daughters. Finally, those also present were Undine's daughter, Damia; Glissa's daughter, Lyesse; Clare's daughter, Teresa; and Cynthia's twin daughters, Hana and Susan.

The young ones were all quite curious to hear what this meeting was all about. They were also garbed in acolyte's uniforms, though the younger ones had more modest variants on than their elder sisters for obvious reasons.

"So, you're from a country named the Land of Demons?" Isaac was legitimately curious.

"You're not the first one to wonder if there are actual demons there," Shion giggled. "In truth, it got the name from being the birthplace of the Nine Bijuu - massive, mountain-sized animal-themed demons that now serve as the guardians of my continent."

"Uncle Kaku and Auntie Tabi are quite friendly," Harja chimed in, drawing a giggle from Shion.

"I never thought I'd see the day Shukaku would be called such a thing," the priestess commented with a warm smile. "How times change… That father of yours is nothing short of a walking miracle, I must say." With that out of the way, she decided to get to business. "So, now that we're all here, what is the plan?" Shion was mostly asking for the benefit of the less-informed participants of this conspiracy.

"Once we get that unseemly boy, Garth, to take take the blame for impregnating Harja and Teresa," Sistina started, "Hana, Susan, Lilith, and Samantha's pregnancies will easily be pinned on him after the fact. No one will question it if they point the finger at him."

Several of Naruto's younger daughters were visibly surprised to hear that their sisters had gotten themselves knocked up, but kept quiet.

"After that, we make preparations for the dispersal," Riful added. "With the Organization gone, several of Naruto's wives will undoubtedly wish to return to their hometowns if possible… or settle down somewhere they don't feel all cooped up. Naruto's planning on having some of the girls who'd like to serve as a replacement for those bastards - dealing with bandits and the like, once any remaining youma have been exterminated."

"The Twin Goddesses wish to spread their influence to your continent." Neideen said with a smirk, much to the surprise of everyone else excluding Sistina and Isaac. The woman's smirk only grew at their looks, "Thanks to being their Champion, I am able to communicate with the Twin Goddesses. I know for a certainty that Teresa and Clare have had an eye on him during his early years, and wish to spread their religion to your lands because of it. It's one of the favours they want Naruto to do, when the time comes, and while they are planning to get him to help with that, the Goddesses believe it would be easier if he had help."

"I see... " Shion mused with a deep, thoughtful look on her face. She hadn't seen the Goddesses themselves, but even _she_ noticed how many girls and women have taken an unnatural amount of interest in Naruto. And with Neideen confirming that these Goddesses have been watching over Naruto for _years_ , that pretty much told the Priestess that it was the divinity responsible for the amount of fuckery Naruto's been going through with various women and teenage girls after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

It was...well...depending on the opinion of the person...amusing to think about; having divinity take an interest in you for the longest time. Yet it can also be worrisome for the exact same reasons: if two goddesses took an interest in someone, then their interest on that individual could spark the interest of other gods and goddesses.

But back to the matter at hand.

"Having their influence in the Elemental Nations may prove beneficial…"

"I'm sensing a 'but'..." Neideen said with a knowing look.

Shion chuckled at that. "But... it will take some time for anyone to believe in them. Let alone make their presence known."

"You have a point." Neideen agreed, "But there is two people from the Elemental Nations that can confirm their presence." here, her smirk turned to a full blown grin. "You know of them."

It took a moment for Shion to connect the dots. "It's Naruto and Kurama… isn't it?"

Neideen giggled impishly at the astonished looks on everyone else's faces-those who weren't aware of him being able to talk to them. "Yep~! Naruto and Kurama are on a talking terms with the Twin Goddesses… and Rabona herself as well."

"When did _that_ happen?!" A wide eyed Riful asked.

"Back when we were in Nile." Neideen replied. "They talked to Naruto through me and then brought myself, Naruto and Sistina to their realm for a brief moment to talk. Cassandra, Roxanne and Miranda know of it too. They were there when it happened."

"So he's kept it from us…" Riful muttered darkly. Someone was going to get a harsh talking to once they were done here.

"Naruto's most likely forgot, due to everything that's been happening lately." Sistina defended for him. "Not to mention due to his experiences in his past, he most likely kept it to himself out of self preservation: anyone who claims they can talk to the gods themselves are usually deemed insane, or are reduced to laughing stock. Besides… _would_ you have believed him?"

"...No. I admit, if he had come out and said that, I wouldn't have believed him." Riful replied with a sigh, an expression of understanding showing on her face.

"It certainly doesn't help that he has grown up alone and was treated as an outcast." Sistina added with a sad, yet angry frown, one that was shared by all the women, and girls in the room. "That may have been another factor for his decision to keep it to himself."

"... _why_ did he allow them to live again?" Priscilla asked herself aloud.

"Because Riful fucked him for a week straight and it made him calm enough to think rationally," Luciela answered with a shrug. There was no need for her to censor herself, here. With everyone else talking about the plan, and the daughters knowing their father had fucked some of their half-sisters, she saw no reason to.

"She wasn't the only one," Sistina pointed out. "A woman named Anko was immensely helpful in that regard, as well. Ironically, she's an outcast, too, because her mentor betrayed the village and turned out to be an evil mad scientist."

"We _seriously_ need to do a headcount and check on his previous lovers…" Riful muttered. "Naruto wants to do that already, but I'm thinking we should light a fire under his ass when he returns."

"She's not as much of a lover, as what Naruto's people would call 'A one night stand'." Sistina told the Abyssal One correctively, lest she and the others get the wrong idea. "Anko was pretty desperate on getting Naruto to _not_ destroy Konoha… and she was also a part of the team that got his first love killed - though she was the _only_ one who wasn't fighting to kill. Hell, she wasn't even there _willingly_. The parties who'd caused Naruto so much hell in his childhood had extorted her into participating."

"Noted, but, it is still worth checking on her," Riful pointed out.

"No arguments there," Sistina replied with a smile and a nod.

"Out of curiosity…" Priscilla started, drawing Sistina's attention to her. "Do you _know_ how many lovers Naruto's had on his homeland?"

Sistina smiled a mysterious smile. "Some. Not many are actual lovers, mind you. But they did have an encounter with him. I know he has had a lover who would be a Queen here, seeing as she is the leader of her own country. She cannot leave there for a large amount of time, due to her responsibilities to her people however."

"...But how _many_ are there?"

Sistina shrugged. "I lost count… and my visions are not _always_ accurate." The former Number One made a 'hmmmm' sound as she thought on it, "The last I checked, he's had close to fifty. Though many of them were one night stands… and the twelve in that country called 'Nami' weren't his fault… they pretty much ambushed him." Sistina and several others giggled. "Not that he was complaining. It felt nice to be so appreciated, even though he did nothing to initiate it."

"The Twin Goddesses were responsible for that." Neideen revealed with a helpless shrug. "And plenty of other things around him too... besides, _have_ any of you wondered just _why_ so many women are falling head over heels for him lately...?" And she then pointed towards the ceiling with an exasperated, yet amused smile as the answer.

"The twin goddesses…" Priscilla slowly began.

"Are responsible…" Riful continued.

"For all of that?!" Luciela finished, looking at the Saint with wide eyes. Did that mean they were responsible for her too…?

"Not _all_ of it, but certainly a sizeable chunk," Sistina clarified. "Mostly, the women that walked in on and started fucking him. And in case you were wondering, _no_ , they weren't responsible for you falling for him. That was all you… they just gave you a little nudge is all - urged you to look in his direction and see if he was a good mate."

"Being love Goddesses and all, they _knew_ he would take good care of you." Neideen added, before letting out quite the perverted giggle, "And then some."

"They've been watching over Naruto for _years_." Sistina continued, "Even when their influence was limited in the Elemental Nations, they were still watching over him. They, along with me, know him better than he knows himself."

"I…I see…" The redhead mused with a thoughtful expression; it looks like she owed her happiness to the Twin Goddesses themselves. She sent a silent prayer to them in thanks.

"That certainly explains a lot." Riful muttered. She didn't know whether or not she should feel proud or irritated that her man has the Twin Goddesses themselves watching over him… she went for feeling pride instead, lest she offend them or something.

"Before we get anymore sidetracked, let's get back to the main discussion." Luciela told them. "We know of the plan about Garth, we also know the Twins themselves want to spread their influence to the Elemental Nations… so what else is there?"

"Combining the church of the Twins with that of Rabona and inserting our children into positions of power to further the influence of said goddesses," Neideen chirped.

"We know _all_ about your plans to take over the world," Sistina giggled, waggling her fingers dramatically at those last words. "You scratch our backs, we scratch yours."

"Ohhh~" Priscilla had an wide, evil grin on her face that would make Roxanne green with envy. "I like the way you two think."

As she listened to them all talk Damia looked to her half-sister Lyesse and leaned over to whisper. "...Daddy's not going to be happy if he finds out about this, is he?"

Lyesse slowly shook her head and whispered back. "No. I don't think he will."

* * *

Clarice stretched and let out a tired sigh as Tsunade checked her handiwork. Healing the bones on that amphibian took a lot out of her. She had to go through _many_ of them, but the brunette had hoped the job was done.

"I must say I'm impressed," Tsunade said, drawing a blush from her. "You're improving quickly. Go ahead and take a break, for now. You've earned it."

Clarice smiled and nodded happily and enthusiastically. A break sounded good to her. Upon sitting down on one of the beds, she perked up as the door opened. Shizune and Inonon entered with the Feeders in tow. The young blonde had just gotten up not too long ago and had rounded them up with Shizune's help.

"Good to see you're up again," Tsunade greeted the young Yamanaka. "Are you ready to go again?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Inonon chuckled nervously. She smiled at the strawberry blonde who pressed up against her hand and rubbed the Feeder's scalp. "Now that they've taken a liking to me, they should be much easier to deal with. It's much harder to heal someone who doesn't trust me, because their subconscious tries to eject me from their mind and resist the changes I make."

Gaki grunted happily in agreement.

Inonon giggled, "Alright, let's try this again. I think I got a better understanding on what I need to do now." she said with enthusiasm. Gaki was all to happy for the girl to have another go. She didn't find it too bad last time, not to mention she did feel better. The Abyss Feeder scampered on over to one of the beds and laid down on top of it, the previous experience of this session having told her it would be wise to rest. Inonon went to one of the beds as well and sat down on it, with Shizune being with her every step of the way.

With all that said and done, she cast her Shinten Saisei and hopped into Gaki's mind, Shizune catching the blonde as she went limp and lying her down.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that…" Clarice muttered.

"You're not the only one." Tsunade agreed. "But it _is_ useful for suppressing memories you don't want to remember. Or outright removing them." She gave Gaki a smile, who was now on the bed, yawning as the effect of the jutsu was taking effect on her again. "Let's hope she keeps up the good work, eh?"

"Y-yeah, let's hope." Clarice hoped she wouldn't have to have someone running through _her_ head. She liked the way her head worked, thank you very much! But, she understood the necessity of Inonon's efforts on the Feeders. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them, despite how creepy they still managed to be. At least they had eyes and normal teeth now.

The remaining feeders, meanwhile, seemed to take an interest in the dead frog, sniffing at it and looking expectantly at Tsunade as if to ask, "Are you gonna eat that?"

If nothing else, it was amusing… and creepily adorable.

"No. You can't eat it. Clarice is using it to train," the blonde said gently, prompting the Feeders to cock their heads in curiosity, not quite understanding what she meant, but they nodded nonetheless.

Speaking of Clarice she was looking at the other frogs that were in… various mangled states, due to her fuck ups in the amount of chakra she used. There was more than enough for each of them and Gaki to chow down on at least one. "If we're done with those, perhaps they can eat them?"

The Feeders perked up at the sound of that.

Tsunade looked at the other frogs Clarice pointed out and shrugged. "Leave some for later," she said after a moment of thought. "We only have a limited amount and they can be used again for other uses." Like amputations.

Clarice nodded and fetched one for each of them, giggling as the Feeders beamed. A few of them even licked her face in appreciation.

Meanwhile, in Gaki's head, Inonon slaved away, trying her damnedest to fix the woman while ignoring the memories of Naruto's orgies. That… proved rather difficult. But, she managed. Letting out a tired sigh, the disembodied blonde took a gander at her handiwork and felt that was about as good as it would get for the day. She felt that Gaki's mind should be given time to adjust, before she tampered with it anymore. With that thought in mind, she cancelled the technique and returned to her body.

Not long after that, Inonon groaned as her eyes fluttered. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when the strawberry blonde Feeder looked down at her in curiosity, half of a mangled frog in the woman's mouth. It took every fiber of the young blonde's being _not_ to cry out, thoroughly startled as she got up. Inonon let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and patted the Feeder on the head. Then, she turned to Tsunade and asked, "so, um... who's next?"

* * *

Much later that day, back with Naruto, he and his group were fast approaching the village that was being threatened by all the youma. It took them about twelve hours, counting the times they took a break to let the trainees and younger warriors take a breather, but they were here with time to spare.

Naruto made a few Kage Bunshin to go to the perimeter of the village in order to set up a barrier to protect the civilians. Though one of them had gone to the town's mayor in order to inform them what was going to be happening. Nevertheless, once the clones got into position they quickly set up their fuinjutsu formula and watched as a dome of chakra, red in colour, appeared around and over the village.

"A barrier-ninjutsu?" Kuma stated in a questionative tone.

"I had to learn _something_ when I was on my way to this continent for the first time." Naruto said with a shrug. "The Six Burning Barrier Formation; it's not as strong as the Four Red Yang Formation, but it'll do for this situation."

"What's it do?" one of the other ANBU asked.

Naruto chuckled in amusement at the blatant attempt to get information. "It's does what _all_ barrier-ninjutsu does: it keeps things out; keeps things in; it traps; it protects. But this one requires six people with high jonin level chakra to maintain. The clones are behind the barrier so this will be up for as long as it needs to be. Anything that touches the barrier itself will be immediately incinerated." Of course, he left out that the barrier becomes stronger the more people that is maintaining it. And since he has _six_ clones with above Kage level chakra, the barrier is pretty damn strong and will be constantly up unless they're removed.

Naruto blinked and _had_ to stop himself from punching himself in the face; he had a barrier-ninjutsu all this time and he _didn't_ use it at Pieta! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"...Are you okay?" Audrey cautiously asked Naruto after seeing the rapidly twitching eyebrow of realization.

"Peechy." Naruto exhaled with a look of mild irritation and self loathing. But he quickly pushed his negative thoughts aside and got back to the situation at hand. "Alright, we _should_ have a few minutes to rest up before the horde arrives. Take the opportunity to do so."

"And what are you planning on doing?" Lars questioned, his eyes following Naruto as he sat cross legged on the ground.

"I'm going to sense just how far out they are." The blond answered. Then he closed his eyes, slowed his breathing and went absolutely still as he prepared to intake the nature energy around him. Senjutsu gave him the ability to sense others around him, and it doesn't require him to use Kurama's chakra/yoki, so the army of youma wouldn't know he's here.

Since Audrey said the youma were short of a day away from this village, and they themselves would get there just before the youma, Naruto just had to know how much time his group had to rest before they're beset upon. They _should_ have several hours, but in situations like these it never hurts to be sure.

Besides, while he may have above Kage level reserves, even his Kage Bunshin had limited amounts of chakra. They couldn't keep the barrier-ninjutsu around the village up indefinitely.

And it would seem that they've sped up. If he had to guess, Naruto would wager that they sensed the trainees and warriors approaching and decided to try pick up the pace so his girls didn't have time to dig in and prepare. Unfortunately for the youma _he_ was there. And he was an army killer by himself. With Chronos, Lars, Gwyn here as well as the Kumogakure backing up the warriors and trainee's they didn't stand a ghost of a chance.

"Alright," he announced without opening his eyes. "It seems they've sped up - most likely from sensing the girls. I'd say we have a few hours, four from the feel of it, before they reach us. I'll keep an eye on their approach just in case, though. I don't want them to catch us with our pants down, so to speak."

"So, what do we do until then?" Audrey asked.

"Rest for one thing. We've been on the move for the past 12 hours, with little breaks in between." Then Naruto opened a single eye, showing the toad-like iris that has replaced his normal blue, "Or you can practise to use your chakra, just not extensively."

"We should also formulate a plan," Henriette chimed in, reminding Naruto once more of Miria. "Their numbers are absurdly higher than our own."

"They have an army, we have a Naruto." one of the ANBU said, before he, Kuma and the other two guys among his unit chuckled as if sharing a joke between them. The man in question was a light-skinned blond codenamed Crane.

"...not _that_ joke…" Naruto whined with childish annoyance and exasperation. He thought he got away from that one!

"Uhhh… context please?" Rachel asked politely.

"Naruto here can make thousands of himself." Kuma said, gesturing to the blond in question. "It saved our asses during the war we had back in the Elemental Nations. Trust me, if there's anyone who should be worried it's those so-called 'demons' you have here."

That got nervous looks from Audrey and Rachel; if he could do that, they wouldn't have had a ghost of a chance of fighting him back in Nile! He would have massacred them on the spot had he wanted to kill them! Damn, they were lucky!

"Duly noted," Henriette replied with a nod. Then, she turned to Naruto and asked. "Should we scout the terrain and see what 'we're working with?"

"It would be advisable, but I suggest anyone who can make a Shadow Clone to make one now. Anything they learn, you'll learn once they're dispelled."

Audrey and Rachel got to work in doing just that, along with the four ANBU. After the clones were made, all six of them went off in the direction the yoki was coming from, with the clones of Audrey and Rachel taking the lead since they were the only two of the six that could sense the youma.

"Right now, I need to keep absolutely still… if I don't balance my chakra with Nature Chakra things will get… nasty." Naruto said before closing his eye once more. He may not have been in Sage Mode, but he was still taking Nature Chakra into him. Just the slightest mistake can end up being fatal to him if he's not careful. Even talking to them in this state is pretty damn risky. Though the risks for that have been lessened thanks to his ever constant training in Sennin Modo over the years to keep himself from going stagnant it was still better to be safe than sorry.

"Nasty how?" Tanya asked.

Naruto however didn't answer; mainly because he was focusing on keeping his chakra and Nature Chakra balanced. So, one of the ANBUs, Crane, had answered in his stead.

"I don't know the specifics of Sennin Modo, but, I did hear a few stories of people dying when they tried to undergo the training for them. I've heard some decades ago that his sensei, Jiraiya, had an incomplete Sennin Modo and it gave him toad like features due to the imbalance of the two chakras."

"How'd you know about that?" Charlotte asked.

"Jiraiya travelled a lot." Crane answered with a shrug. "He's been in Kumo plenty of times in the past, mainly to publicise his books, and has told a lot of stories of past toad summoners. I thought his first one was the best, to be honest. It's a shame it didn't sell too well. I would have loved to have read a sequel."

"You just wanted to know if Naruto found the answer to the hatred in the Shinobi world in that book." Kuma said with a shake of his head. "If you ask me, Naruto was bland and too optimistic."

"Naruto's an awesome character!" Crane said in the defense of the fictional character, who was, in his opinion _pretty damn cool_. "He never gave up! Even with the odds against him, he never gave up!"

"Kinda like me?" Naruto asked, no longer taking in Senjutsu Chakra. If they were going to talk about the character from the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, his namesake, and the character that was inspired by Nagato, then he'd might as well join in.

Why? Because the Naruto from that book, is just like him.

"Yeah, kinda like-" Crane began, only to pause as if he had a sudden realization.

"Yeah. I share the same name as the character in the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. I'm named after him, and I share the same attitude as him." While he couldn't see the expressions on their faces thanks to the blank masks the men and woman were wearing, he can _feel_ the wide-eyed, gobsmacked expressions behind them. He smirked at them. "Surprise?"

"Holy shit! You're _the_ Naruto in real life!"

Naruto glanced to the sky for a moment, puckered his lips in thought and slowly nodded. "Yep. Pretty much. Though there are a few differences, we're very similar. Though _Naruto_ was inspired by Jiraiya-sensei's first disciple."

And it was his words, the words that _Naruto_ said in the book, the words that Nagato told Pervy-sage, that convinced him to have a change of heart in the end.

With that Crane turned to Kuma and said with victory in his voice, "See! I _told_ you that Naruto was real!"

"He's _not_ the same Naruto!"

"They share the same name, and a similar personality, close enough!"

Though she couldn't talk, Bara's opinion of the exchange was made abundantly clear when she went over and whacked them both across their heads. They both fell to the ground due to the force the mute woman put behind her fists.

They were being so unprofessional… someone had to be the straight guy here. Or woman, in her case.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that. He was reminded of his team dynamic with Team Seven back when everything was much simplier.

Getting to his feet and straightening himself up Kuma cleared his throat and said, "right, I suppose now's as good a time as any to check on the clones." He turned to another man in his group, a small, dark-skinned man with dreadlocks. "Lion, how far out are they?"

"A good few kilometers," the man replied. "They've almost arrived at their destination."

Kuma nodded in acknowledgement with the news. They'll know what to do once they get the information needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the clones, all six of them were unnerved by the sheer number of monstrous purple creatures dashing forth to the village. Not far out from where the main party was resting, they'd seen a hill flanked by two others that would serve as a good choke point bottleneck them. Once they'd been routed, it shouldn't be too hard to finish them off,

It was still unsettling, though; like Chronos had claimed there were _thousands_ of them, though their number seemed to have doubled, as there appeared to be around four-thousand.

"Well… it's a good thing we have Naruto with us." Crane's clone said with a heavy frown behind his mask.

"A very good thing." Lion agreed.

"I've never seen so many youma in my life…" Rachel said, trying to hide her nervousness. Where the hell did they even come from!? "Hell, I didn't know there _were_ this many!"

"You think some of the Handlers, or the council got away before Naruto blew Staff sky high?" Audrey asked as she looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. "We know they've been making the youma and Awakened Beings… and they had to have made them somewhere."

"Are you seriously saying one of those bastards got away and released these assholes as payback?"

"Considering all the shit they've been pulling for centuries? Killing those who've been asking too many questions? Killing those who have outlived their usefulness? I'm saying we shouldn't rule that out - it's a very high possibility."

"...Naruto _did_ let Rubel go, so he could go to the Mainland and say there's nothing here. He could have done it." The former Number 5 said after a moment of thought.

Upon hearing that, Kuma decided to ask, "what are the chances that this is the handiwork of the mainland Organization?"

"Uncertain," Audrey muttered with a deep frown. "They're in a middle of their own war, and Naruto wiped out Staff and everyone in it…" she paused for a moment to think on it some more. "We don't know what they're capable of, though, so it could very well be possible."

"And Rubel is a spy for enemy of the Mainland's Organization. After seeing what Naruto did I would _like_ to think he's not dumb enough to antagonise someone of his caliber." Rachel added, having been informed of rubel's true loyalties by Miria herself. "But humanity does tend to do stupid things, so it's a possibility too."

"It's possible that he told the Organization on the Mainland everything to try and distract them while the faction he's working for takes advantage of that weakness," Kuma pointed out.

"And risk drawing the ire of Naruto, and in turn the ire of several _thousand_ warriors and demons who are all capable of controlling the elements and reshape the landscape?"

"Never underestimate the hubris of an empire," Lion pointed out. "We're saying it's a possibility, but you also brought up a good point, there. I certainly hope they're not _that_ dumb."

Audrey and Rachel's clones exchanged looks. They certainly hoped they weren't that dumb. Besides, Rubel was a Handler, he wasn't that far up in the hierarchy; only the Elder, like Rubel, would know the most important of information. That would include the locations of secret facilities where youmas are being made.

Then again… if Naruto of all people was able to sneak into Staff with nobody knowing, and steala bunch of documents dating back to the creation of the Organization, then who's to say someone else didn't?

Besides, when Audrey really thought about it… they can't actually _pin_ this on Rubel anyway. It's only been a few days since the Organization's destruction and it would take the man himself a few days to find a dock - Sandy Crotch being one of them. And then it would take him around…12 months, assuming its the same distance to the Elemental Nations, to get to the Mainland. And if it's not, then it would still take him more than a month or two.

And Camilla killed her Handler, Ingmar, proving there may have been some Handlers _still_ around that wasn't at Staff. And that turtle destroyed the boats before anyone could have used them to escape. So any Handler's that managed to survive _had_ to have gone inland... and it certainly gave them enough time to find hidden, youma making facilities and set them free.

And again, Rubel can't be used to pin this on. They know that Yamanaka girl, Ino, went through his mind and she didn't find _anything_ related hidden youma facilities in that brain of his. And she went through _everything_ , and even wiped out some of his memories for that matter!

With all that in mind, Audrey came to a conclusion. "It can't have been the faction opposing the Mainland Organization. Rubel wasn't that high up in the hierarchy of the Organization, and neither Naruto or Captain Miria discovered any youma making facilities from him and Ino went through his memories like a fine comb. He was also with us in Morris for a while too. He wouldn't have had time to do this. The Organization, on the other hand, may have had people that were away at the time of the attack."

"So you're saying these people had the knowledge on where the facilities are located and set these bastards loose on us?" Rachel said questioningly .

"To keep us from getting into their enemies hands? Yes. It's the only explanation I can think of that makes sense." Audrey replied with a nod.

Rachel can't help but chuckle darkly. "Well, at least there's _one_ silver lining to all this."

"What would that be?" Audrey asked, giving her friend an arched eyebrow.

Rachel let out another morbid chuckle. "If those bastards _did_ set them loose, then they didn't live long to gloat about it."

The Youma would have torn the survivors to shreds and eaten their guts the second they got out of their cages. They were too dumb to live if that was the case.

"...I have to agree with you there." Audrey said with a morbid chuckle.

* * *

Back with the main group, those who'd made clones perked up upon receiving their memories. Audrey and Rachel reeled at the sensation, not nearly as used to it.

"We may want to head forward about sixty meters," Kuma declared after shorting out the memories he got from the clone. "It'd provide us with a better choke point."

"We also got some info on their numbers. Their a lot bigger now, there's over 4000 of them in total." Lion added.

As they told everyone what was learned, Naruto took in their reports with a level head. And after Audrey finished relaying her theory on how this army was made, everyone was surprisingly calm. Understandable, considering the Awakened Beings, trainees and warriors learned that Naruto is able to make thousands of copies of himself. It's as Kuma said: the ones who should be worried are the youma, not them. Naruto is a one man army in the most literal way possible.

Naruto took a moment to draw in what he needed to go into Sage Mode, still keeping an eye on the massive horde as he got up. "Looks like we're heading out, then," he said. "Lead the way."

With four nods, the ANBU did just that…

It didn't take long for them to reach the area specified. As expected the trainees were shaking in their boots at the sight of all those youma they could see swiftly approaching. Taking a quick look around, Henriette noted that they had the high ground and the only way they could get through was a narrow passageway between two large hills that would bottleneck most of the creatures. Unfortunately, not all of them were restricted to the ground.

Seeing the wheels turning in the girl's head as well as Tanya's, Naruto patted them both on the head and said, "you don't have to worry about the flying ones. We'll take care of them." He then flashed an evil, but oddly charming grin as he added. "Consider the rest of them to be practice dummies, okay?"

Both girls blushed and nodded, as Henriette took the initiative. "There's too much room to form a shield wall," she declared. "Everyone with a shield, take position between two girls with a claymore!"

"There's no need for that," Naruto told them with a chuckle. "Chakra is more versatile than yoki… but instead of explaining, how about I show you?" He stepped in front of the group, "Make sure you all stay behind me."

That was the only hint Naruto gave them; and the ANBU were the only ones to know what he was talking about. Turning to face the approaching horde, Naruto crouched down and pressed his hands against the floor. It wasn't long until _everyone_ felt the ground tremble.

Then there was a spray of purple blood, along with agonised cries and deathly wails as the ground _itself_ seemed to come alive and attack the youma in the form of numerous deadly spikes jutting out of the Earth.

"Holy SHIT!" Audrey exclaimed in wide eyed surprise. What the _hell_ was that?! Did Naruto make the _ground_ of all things come to life?!

"...Doton: Doryūsō, or in your language, it would be called 'Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears'. It allows the user to make mud or stone denser and shape it into spikes that then juts out from the ground in order to impale their target." Naruto explained for them. The numbers of the youma has been reduced a bit, but there was still over 4000 left.

"Audrey, since your nature affinity is Earth, you can do this too."

"B-be that as it may, it would still be advantageous to take up a defensive position while the youma are picked off from a distance," Henriette pointed out.

"Did I mention that those with the Earth Affinity can make their skin as hard as diamonds?" Naruto added with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. "And those with Lightning affinity can give themselves 'Lightning Armour' that enhances their speed, reaction time, and pushes your physical prowess to their absolute limit?"

"That's true," Crane said in agreement. "Before Naruto and his father came along, our Kage was hailed as _the_ fastest man alive, thanks to his Raiton Chakura Mōdo. And his father, our Sandaime Raikage who also had the Raiton Chakura Mōdo, had faced a force of Ten Thousand Shinobi alone for three days. He died in that battle, but he took over 6000 with him."

"I fought the man when he was reincarnated during the war. He was _no_ joke." Naruto added as he stood back up. Then he walked back to the group and ruffed Henriette's scalp affectionately, drawing an embarrassed blush from the young girl. "But still… this is meant to be you _training_ to use your chakra. But if you want to act more defensively, I won't stop you." he concluded with a shrug.

"With… all due respect, there's far too many of them for us to handle otherwise." Henriette said while she tried to keep her nerves under control.

"Well, she has a point sir." Crane respectfully pointed out. "We're outnumbered two-hundred to one, if they were to go out there with such a disadvantage, they would get overwhelmed."

Naruto looked at the masked blond and came to the realization that he had a point. These girls weren't soldiers like Heidi, Tanya', Leia, Savra, Charlotte, Audrey, and Rachel. They were still in training. Heck even Ava and Eva, who were soldiers were still young girls - they were younger than Miata!

"Fair enough, I have to stop thinking they're soldiers when they're not." he conceded. Then, he turned to the trainees and smiled. "Don't let that get to you, though. I have faith in all of you!"

No one present could help but be amused by the girls' blushes.

Then Naruto got right into what he liked to call 'serious business' mode. "Audrey, Rachel, as the highest ranking single digits here, you two are going to be in charge. The ANBU along with myself and the Awakened Beings will be on support."

"Roger that," Audrey said with a salute. Rachel, meanwhile, nodded respectfully in acknowledgement.

"This reminds me a lot of the war…albeit with less numbers on our side." Crane said reminiscently.

"Yeah…" Lion said, with Kuma and Bara nodding wholeheartedly in agreement. They have no idea how tough these youma are, due to them never fighting one before. But the ANBU _have_ been informed on their capabilities by Miria, so they have _some_ idea on what to expect from these so called demons.

On the bright side of things, they didn't have the fate of the entire world on their shoulders. And this wasn't a war either. So, while they can't rest on their laurels and take things easy, there was a silver lining in there, somewhere.

* * *

Depending on the perspective of the person, it was lucky that the army of youmas had not gone past them. And despite Naruto killing off several hundred of them in one move, they continued on their path.

Chronos, Lars and Gwyn were on top of one of the two large hills the hybrids were positioned inside. The ANBUs were on the other. Behind Audrey and Rachel was Naruto himself; he was standing absolutely still with his eyes closed in concentration. The orange pigmentation around his eyes that showed him being in Sage Mode was still there. As the giant army of youma approached, the sounds of thousands of moving feet reached their ears.

The trainees were still shaking out of fear. The warriors were frightened but had more control over their emotions. After what felt like an hour, when it was nearly ten minutes of tens of hundreds of feets, the purple skinned humanoids, of various shapes and sizes - several thousand of them with wings - came into view.

All of them came to a running stop.

At the same time, the orange pigmentation around Naruto eyes faded away as he opened them. He took out a dozen of his father's tri-pronged kunai and held them in a loose, but firm grip.

"Audrey," The former Number 3 to look back at him questioningly. "Just say the word and I'll pepper the battlefield with my kunai." he told her, raising said kunais in question with a calm, easygoing smile.

Audrey quirked an eyebrow at that as she looked at the kunai in question; they were small, and had three pointed edges on it, similar to a trident. The handle was made of wood and had a fuinjutsu formula on it, with a ring at the end. While perplexed at the request she nevertheless nodded.

"Alright." she looked ahead for a moment, before looking back to Naruto again. "You, uh, may want to do that now then."

"Alright," with a grin Naruto tossed the tri-pronged kunai into the air, towards the horde and formed several rapid hand seals while muttering under his breath, "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Before their everyone's eyes, the twelve kunai suddenly became twelve-hundred and while many of them harmlessly struck the ground, a lot managed to find itself lethally stabbing many a youma.

Then, as the horde drew closer, two of the ANBU erected an earth wall behind it, cutting off the only route of escape, while Chronos,, Lars and Gwyn transformed. The two parties then started sniping the flying youma out of the air. Now more frenzied at the realization of what these insects were doing, the horde stampeded forth. Some tried going up the hills, but they were too steep for a handful to scale at a time and they were promptly cut down. The bulk, however, were now bullrushing the trainees and warriors before them.

"Just give the word," Naruto reminded Audrey. Once she does he can 'flash' to the twelve-hundred tri-pronged kunai and take care of business.

The former Number Three smiled at him, before giving the orders. "Alright, ladies, prepared your spears and chanel chakra into your blows rather than yoki. Any full-fledged warriors are to serve as support!"

"Shields up and brace for the charge!" Henriette shouted. Those who had the shields did as they were ordered and braced themselves.

"Send a constant flow of chakra to your feet to make sure you don't move," Naruto advised the trainees, "It'll help in making sure you don't get pushed back.."

"Right," the girls all replied in unison. Then, when the wave hit, several youma died almost instantly - impaled upon the spears, only to be decapitated by the claymores. The girls' weapons then became a blur of motion stabbing and chopping their way through the waves of youma. Any who tried extending their claws only had them chopped off. In the center of the formation, Ava was butchering the youma like cattle,

"Alright, Naruto," Audrey called out, "you mind thinning the herd to make them more manageable?"

"Not at all," the blond replied.

He was gone in a yellow flash; the next thing that happened was pure _chaos_. Youma's began to fall enmass as Naruto flickered around the battlefield in several rapid yellow flashes, a rasengan in hand that was driven into the backs, heads or fronts of any youma that was unlucky enough to be in range. He never appearing in one place twice and made his reappearance unpredictable, let alone hard to track. It seemed like he was in many places at once!

"W-woah…" Charlotte whispered in amazement, carefully taking a moment to actually watch the carnage Naruto was wrecking on the youma. Unfortunately, her ogling was cut short as she evaded a cheeky youma and lopped his head off, but still… it was quite the spectacle.

Up on the hills flanking the horde, the Awakened Beings and ANBU followed suit in butchering the youma, bombarding them with ranged techniques and shuriken. Though they had to be careful in where they attacked since Naruto was right in the thick of youmas. The ANBU and Awakened Beings saw many of the remaining winged ones take to the sky, most likely to try and preform hit and run attacks.

The muscular male humanoid with thick, tube-like tentacles for hair that was Chronos wasn't having any of that, however. He hasn't had much of an opportunity to train using chakra in his awakened form, for obvious reasons.

But he _has_ been testing out a few things.

This was a good time to see if it's good or not.

Chronos opened his mouth wide, looking as if he had almost dislocated his jaw and suddenly lightning began to crackle in the back of his throat. He took aim at one of the youmas and lobbed it out of his mouth. The lightning took on the shape of a large formless mass of blue coloured energy that had lightning crackling off it. When it struck the unlucky youma that was slow to not get out of its trajectory, the energy enveloped the youma, shocking him in place and frying his nerves and organs… before it shot out and latched onto several hundred youmas in rapid succession before they could even react and suffered the same fate.

They all died before hitting the ground.

Gwyn, who was now a black and brown, titan-sized minotaur with red glowing eyes and three horns, tended to be a little more practicable. He had his three-fingered hands enveloped with blue fire that seemed to never go out, as he was throwing sizable fireballs into the horde that was on the ground. Though he was aiming at the ones towards the back. They were incinerated the second the fireballs exploded.

Lars, meanwhile, was playing more of a support role, knocking any cheeky youma that tried scaling the hills back into the killzone where they belonged with a whip of water. The technique provided some frightening reach, as it allowed him to knock over youma on the other side of the narrow valley.

The trainees, meanwhile were holding their own quite nicely. The advice Naruto had given them to send chakra to their feet had helped out immensely in holding their ground, and the energy itself was surprisingly easy to channel into their attacks. It wasn't quite as potent, due to being less… thick, but it was much easier to control. The poor girls could do without Tanya's maniacal cackling, though, as their 'evil' comrade clearly enjoyed herself _just_ a bit more than she frankly should have. At least she was focusing on the youma…

Naruto took a moment to stop and see how the hybrids were doing, and was legitimately impressed by how they were holding out, despite their lack of experience. Though the trainees were mostly just wounding them so they could be picked off by the actual warriors, they were almost shockingly effective. Naruto smiled brightly. Every now and then, Ava and Eva - bless those twins - would switch places and roles while everyone else carried on, butchering the youma in front of them into oblivion. All in all, it took only about 30 minutes to achieve such a feat.

Of course, Naruto was forced to 'flash' to another spot when a youma tried to take advantage of his brief distraction. He gave the youma at that spot - a female with long, straight, blonde hair - a rasengan to the stomach the second he reappeared. He vanished in another yellow flash and drove _two_ rasengans into the front of another youma blasting him back when the spheres of chakra exploded. Then he vanished and reappeared above the head of another youma, and drove yet _another_ rasengan right into the middle of his scalp turning his brain to mushy goo right then and there when the sphere grinded through skin, muscle and bone when gravity took hold.

Erica smiled at him both shyly and thankfully, that last one having nearly speared her leg when he killed it. He smiled back, drawing a deep blush from her. The blond couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Clearing his throat, Naruto surveyed the pile of bodies stacked so high the last waves of youma had started using it as a ramp. The slaughter was nothing if not morbidly impressive. "Good job, everyone," he praised. "That's one less threat to the people of this continent."

But to make sure they didn't miss any…

Naruto bent his knees and chakra leapt very high into the sky. The blond then formed many Kage Bunshin, who proceeded to make very, very large rasengan between them. This was a very similar to the attack he had used against Kurama all those years ago, back when the war was still kicking off. These ones were weaker, but still packed enough carve away an entire mountain when they exploded.

As gravity took hold and they started dropping to the ground, the ANBU, Awakened Beings, Hybrids and any youma who may have been playing possum all heard Naruto and his clones exclaim, "Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan!"

The ANBU knowing just how dangerous the original rasengan was thanks to the exploits of both Minato and Jiraiya, got the _hell_ out of dodge. They made clones of various elements and started carrying the protesting trainees and warriors before the clones and the original Naruto managed to do what they wanted.

And when they all struck the mass of corpses rasengan first, it felt as if the earth _itself_ was shaking! The pile of bodies vanished the second the massive rasengans collided with them, and soon after that the ground began to crack, and collapse in on itself shortly after. Then _everything_ went up in a massive explosion of blue.

Naruto, the real one, landed a ways away from the blast, with the twelve tri-pronged kunai in hand. Of course, the blast would not have hurt the warriors and trainees; at worst, it would have knocked a few of them down, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

The young women stared in amazement at the destruction left in Naruto's wake, several of them feeling an urge to… do something unmentionable to the strong, manly blond as he approached.

He exhaled, "I think that's enough excitement for one day, don't you? Let's head back to the village and tell the mayer the situation's been taken care of. After that, we can head to Dabi to rest up before continuing our little training trip."

"Wouldn't it be better to rest at the village?" Kuma pointed out.

"Would you rather stay in a fortified location - aka, Dabi - or a village that has little to no defenses apart from a small militia?" Naruto asked with a pointed look. "I'll leave my clones there to make sure everything's okay over there, though… just in case." Not to mention there was still that barrier-ninjutsu his clones had to take down. The blond quickly made a clone, who promptly dispelled himself to take care of that. The other six he left behind should be taking down the Six Burning Barrier Formation right about now.

The four ANBU nodded in understanding at that.

Then Naruto turned to the Awakened Beings, who were now in their human forms and still clothed. They must've stripped down before they transformed, pretty damn smart thinking.

"What about you three?" the blond asked.

"We set out to warn you of these youma," Chronos answered.

"We'll be heading back to Westvale Keep now," Gwyn added with a shrug. "Have a safe trip, Lord, Naruto," the man concluded with a respectful bow.

"You too," Naruto replied with a respectful nod. After that the awakened beings dashed off back to Westvale Keep and Naruto turned to the rest. "Alright, now let's get going!"

* * *

Sometime later in Dabi…

" _Wednesday, 24th day of Ahmun, Year 2117AS:_

 _I've got to say that today was an… eventful one."_

Erica giggled as she sat upon the bed and scribbled away in her little journal.

" _Many of the others and I are learning how to use this 'Chakra' stuff that everyone's raising such commotion about. It feels… weird, but it's so much easier to use than Yoki. I saw those On-boo guys and the Awakened Beings of the Lost Generation using it in some ridiculous ways and I'm so excited! I've GOT to learn how to use a whip of water and shoot lightning bolts! IT WAS SO COOL!"_

She was positively shaking in place by this point, barely able to keep her excitement bottled up as she added.

" _And he said, those who have the Earth Element can make their skin as hard as diamonds! Admittedly, I've never seen what a diamond is, but I did hear they're incredibly tough to break. Let alone scratch! And there's this Lightning Armour thing that makes someone fast. Like really, really fast! If that white haired man in Naruto's Homeland was hailed as the Fastest Man alive before Naruto came along, then the Lightning Armour must be something that the best of the best can do!_

 _It's a shame I don't have Lightning. I think…? I never did get to see what my element affinity was. So maybe I can figure it out tomorrow?"_

It was certainly worth asking, if nothing else…

" _All that aside, I keep noticing Ava and Eva staring at Naruto oddly and every time I do, I can't help but feel… jealous for some reason? I don't know why. It's weird. Oh! Ava and Eva are the names he gave those twins that pervert from the Crimson Guard called 'Twitchy and Squeaker'... there's a story behind that, I'm sure. I'm not going to ask how they got those nicknames, something tells me it'll scar me for life. They seem to like Naruto, too… like a lot... But, they're not the only ones."_

She had to turn the page before continuing. _"Tanya and Savra seem to have been flirting with him… and Henriette… and Hanna… and Regina… Now that I think about it, Audrey and Rachel seem to be the only ones not interested in him… yes, that includes me… he doesn't seem to be taking any action though, outside of ruffling our heads with a grin. I have to admit, the head ruffles feel nice. It brings up a feeling I can't describe, but the closest thing to it is… parently? Only, more than that."_

There was a little doodle of herself blushing up a storm for added effect.

" _Oh, by the twins, I HOPE I don't embarrass myself in front of him! The others would NEVER let me live it down!"_

Erica sighed, doing her damnedest to fight down her blush as she closed her journal and tucked it away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the bailey where he had installed the copy of the simulation that was in Morris. He was having a… rather interesting conversation.

"You're… _real_?" Naruto was having trouble keeping the disbelief out of his voice as he talked to be person in front of him.

It all started when he had turned on the simulation. And Naruto was surprised immensely when a creation of his showed up, outside of his control.

He was garbed head to toe in all black, with a hood covered his head. His eyes were completely bloodshot, with the irises red, and his white shirt was dirtied with splatters of blood. His face was dirted with the life fluid, and his hands were covered in blood too. The ever present, unsettling grin of insanity on his face, was no longer there.

This was what Naruto dubbed, 'Insane Naruto'. The version that Chloe went up against and was forced to retreat.

"No. No no no. Out there? Not really. Not really." The Insane Naruto was a _lot_ calmer, and seemed less… insane. But there was that insane glimmer in his red eyes, that showed his _true_ nature. "Sentient? Real inside of your simulation? _Very_ much so. Hehehehehehe…" the dark-clothed blond went off into a fit of insane giggles as he rocked back and forth on his feet, like he was swaying unsteadily.

"This is…unprecedented."

"It is, isn't it?" Insane Naruto replied concurringly. "Tell that woman I said 'Hi' the next time you see her. No! Actually! Get her to come back. I like her. I like her, I like her!"

Naruto sighed at the giggles that followed, inwardly glad that Chloe _wasn't_ here. The poor thing would undoubtedly be mortified. So would the others now that he thought about it.

"I think you scared her for life," he pointed out to the insane version of himself, in the blandest tone he could muster.

"Her fault. She attacked first. Wouldn't have otherwise… maybe… possibly… I'm still learning as I go. Don't judge me!" Insane Naruto said to defend himself, only to snap at his creator at the end.

Naruto raised his hands placatingly, "I won't, I won't."

Insane Naruto huffed in satisfactory, "Good…" then they went into an uncomfortable silence, for the Original Naruto anyway. Then the other blond huffed once more and said with a sigh, "I'm _booooooooored_!"

"Don't look at me! I didn't tell you to do anything!"

"I want to see that woman again. She's pretty… so were the other ones, now that I think about it. Not sure they like me though. Many were giving me those looks."

"Well you _did_ leave one hell of a first impression on them."

"I did, didn't I? That was FUN!" Insane Naruto let out another series of insane cackling.

As for Naruto himself? He just gave the Insane version of himself _quite_ the flat stare before saying, "I'm turning changing the simulation now,"

"What?! N-" whatever he was going to say was abruptly cut off when Naruto pressed his hand against the barrier, and the ink substance slithered its way up the barrier in a matter of seconds.

When the ink-like substance slithered back down into the ground, Naruto was, suffice to say, immensely surprised when the Insane Naruto was still _there_. His red, bloodshot eyes were hauntingly wide and he had the most horrifyingly, no-nonsense look on his face.

"Don't. Do That." his tone was cold. Icy. Sounding as if his voice could _kill_ an elderly woman by the sound alone.

To say Naruto was worried about this development was an understatement. He may have inadvertently created a monster.

"Uh…"

"Seriously though. Don't. You have _NO_ idea what it's like, to suddenly have _your. Entire. Being_ snuffed out of existence." then the dark-clothed blond let out a sigh and tilt his head to the side. "But I get it, you're sick of me… hypocrite."

And then before Naruto's eyes, everything behind the barrier went pitch black for just a moment, and when he could see again, the Insane Naruto just… upped and vanished.

"Creepy…" That was all Naruto had to say about that. He didn't think his own creation could become so self aware...did that mean _all_ of his creations for this simulation are self aware?! Did that mean his dad was self-aware?!

So deep in his thoughts was he, that Naruto jumped in startelement when he heard Kurama say, **"Huh. You know, you** _ **do**_ **have the Creation Of All Things, father used to make me and the other Tailed Beasts. If that's the case, does that mean the souls of the dead can invade your simulation? Minato** _ **was**_ **very amused, now that I think about it…"**

Kurama thought back on the training simulation in question and remembered one specific part that he didn't think too hard on.

" _Yeah!" easier said than done, though. Naruto drove his fist into his palm and glared at Mukade determinedly. Then he looked back at Deneve from over his shoulder, and grinned at her. "I don't know who you four are, but you did good; we'll take it from here."_

 _Zelda couldn't help herself as she giggled. "Oh, you_ will _know us rather well, honey~! Thanks for the help!"_

 _The blond recoiled comically at her flirting, much to the women's amusement and Minato's._

Kurama realised that Minato _did_ look amused. Very amused. He looked almost proud of his son... while he looked behind Team Undine and Glissa… and Kurama had that strange feeling that the blond responsible for sealing his magnificent self away inside of his son was looking _right_ at them, fondly, like he _knew_ they were on the other side of the barrier, but thought it was the trick of the imagination...

Suddenly, the realization hit him like a sack of bricks. Inside the seal Kurama stood straight up with his eyes comically wide as he shouted. **"HOLY SHIT! HE WAS THE REAL DEAL!"**

Naruto jumped yet again and fell down on his ass. "The hell!? Who was the real deal?! Who are you talking about?!"

" **YOUR FATHER MORON! BACK WHEN TEAM UNDINE TOOK THAT SIMULATION WITH MUKADE AS THE ENEMY, MINATO WAS LOOKING** _ **PAST THEM!**_ **RIGHT AT US! HE WAS THE REAL DEAL!"**

"Bullshit!"

" **BRAT I'D NEVER LIE!"** Kurama shouted. **"I'M** _ **TELLING YOU**_ **MINATO WAS REAL! HE WAS LOOKING** _ **RIGHT AT US**_ **!"** The fox clicked his tongue, now much calmer, **"The smug bastard. He probably knows he's got so many grandkids and daughter-in-laws by this point..."**

"...You're actually serious."

" **If you don't believe me, then drag Minato up. That'll clear up any misconceptions you have."**

"...Alright…"

With that, Naruto got up off the ground and did just that. Pressing his hand against the barrier Naruto closed his eyes and focused on bringing the simulation version of his father out.

When he was finally brought forth Minato blinked and took in his new surroundings. He hummed and looked at his son, then he smiled. "Well, I have to say, this is a lot better than fighting Mukade. It's peaceful."

That got Naruto's attention. "Hello," he greeted. "I just wanted to ask you a few things."

"Oh?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Do you remember the green-skinned elf eared lady?"

"Who was with those women with silver eyes and pale blonde hair? Yes. I remember." Minato replied with a chuckle. "I'll admit, those women were unique in their own way. I couldn't talk to you in person...but seeing you again, even if he wasn't the real, was worth it."

If he didn't believe Kurama then, Naruto really believed him now.

"Then you're…"

"Real? Somehow back from the dead? Very much so."

Naruto was a war veteran. He faced down Tailed Beasts; invincible undead shinobi; he even fought the boogeyman of the Shinobi World and a Goddess. The blond's reaction, to discovering that after all this time, that his father was _real_ , was pretty straight forward.

He fainted right there on the spot, to Minato's bemusement.

"...That went better than I thought it would."

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long he was out for, but he didn't mind discovering that he's woken up with his head in Savra's lap as Tanya chatted it up with the simulation of his father.

"I must admit that I'm certainly tempted to join," the young former Number 13 giggled. "That boy of yours is _quite_ the stud, I must say~!"

"Tanya! Don't say such things! Show some respect!" Naruto heard Audrey say from somewhere nearby.

"I am showing respect," said blonde giggled. "Calling a man a stud is a complement."

Minato couldn't help but chuckle at that if his life depended on it. "I think she meant showing respect to me. But, uh, thank you nonetheless?"

"You're awake!" Savra exclaimed in relief, drawing everyone's attention to the her and Naruto who was now being helped to sit up by the blind woman.

"Yeah, I am." The blond said with a chuckle. He looked between Tanya and his dad before saying, "I see you're getting along with my dad."

The former Number 13 grinned widely at that. "He's very polite and easy to talk to," she chirped, before giving Naruto a concerned look. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Naruto chuckled. "Just a... bit of shock is all."

"What about?" Audrey asked as she came into view.

"Well...that's my actual dad." Naruto revealed, to the shock and surprise of those who were in the bailey, which was everyone. "I don't know how, but, he's the real deal. I wonder if that means..." could he bring back Pervy Sage in the same way? Could he bring back his mother as well for that matter?

"I'm not so sure how it's possible, myself. I _should_ be in the Pure Land with the others. I don't remember what happened on the other side, but, I'm sure Kushina is worried sick that I'm missing."

"...I wonder if you're sent to the Pure Land when you're, uh, 'dismissed'?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Minato shrugged. "It's entirely possible, but there's no way to confirm it because I don't remember anything from there." then he looked down at the seal matrix and hummed, impressed by its design, "This is the first time I've ever seen Fuinjutsu this complex. Jiraiya-Sensei would be stumped by the sheer complexity of it. He would be so proud of you, I'm sure of it!"

Naruto couldn't help but blush and smile at the praise.

"I wonder how your mother would react to you having so many wives and children," Savra asked impishly.

Both father and son looked a bit nervous at that. Kushina was known to have one _hell_ of a temper.

"She'd kill me." Naruto gulped as he began to shiver. "She'd be happy she has so many grandchildren, and then she'd kill me." he was so certain of that. His mum can manifest chakra chains that can restrain _Kurama_ and suppress his chakra, it's not that far fetched of a guess that she can do the same to him before beating the living shit out of him.

And he saw how scary mum can be when she's angry…

Unknown to Naruto, his father was in agreement with him. He knew her well enough to know she would be ecstatic to have so many grandchildren and that the Uzumaki Clan was on the road to recovery. Then she'd probably take her temper out on Jiraiya, since he _was_ a known pervert and would think he corrupted her son.

"It's a good thing she's not here, then," Minato chuckled sheepishly.

"She sounds scary," Minato snapped his head around and he, along with everyone else, was surprised to see the blood covered, dark-clothed wearing, and bloodshot, red-eyed Naruto standing there. The Insane Naruto started giggling insanely as he held the side of his head through his hood. "Good thing she's not here though, not here not here not here…"

"Naruto, who the hell is that!?" Oh, so Rachel was around too?

"That is me in the worst case scenario…he's an Insane version of me." Naruto answered as he turned to look at the woman in question.

"Yep yep!" Insane Naruto giggled, and he started smacking the side of his head repeatedly as his grin became more and more disturbed. "A version that was driven insane from loneliness, hate and abuse of Konohagakure."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his insane self with exasperation.

"Just wanted to see the Yondaime Hokage in person…" the dark-clothed Naruto stared up at the blond man, who had a dangerously stoic look on his face. If the Insane Naruto was put off by the cold look on the man's face, he didn't show it.

"He's so cool…" He gushed looking less insane now that he was in the presence of a living legend, and Naruto - the real one - blinked in bewilderment. It's like...being in dad's presence was making him more sane. Interesting.

Naruto blinked once more and the Insane Naruto was gone. "I think I made him a little _too_ unpredictable. I didn't think he would become sentient…" though what he did after Chloe got out of her 'simulation' should have been a dead give away that this version of him was more than he seemed.

"That was… a thing." Minato stated, before turning to look at his son on the other side of the barrier. "So you made him?" Though his tone sounded accusative, he wasn't. Not really. The man was just curious.

Naruto flinched at his tone. "Yeah. A…girlfriend of mine wanted to fight me…and she tends to act first and ask questions later. So I gave her a fight against a version of me that forced her to think. Insane Naruto, as I'm calling him, was the end result."

"I see," Minato sighed, "Naruto you should be more careful. You have not just the power of all nine Bijuu, but the power of the Rikudō Sennin as well. Fuinjutsu is still an vastly unknown branch of jutsu."

"I know, dad, I know." Naruto sighed. Then he brightened up considerably. "Still… there is a silver lining to all of this!"

Smiling Minato cocked his head to the side. "Oh? What would that be?" he asked, now curious as to what was going through his son's head.

"You can meet your grandsons and granddaughters now!"

Minato smiled a little wider at that. His son was right, he could see his grandsons and granddaughters now.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Both father and son went stiff as they went ashened skinned at the enraged voice. They both recognised who the voice belonged to. Though the latter was wondering _how_ she could be in the simulator when he didn't even _implement_ her yet. Was this the work of the Twin Goddesses? Did they finally get through to Shinigami?!

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT YOU BEDDING MULTIPLE WOMEN _!?_ "

Looking around for a place to hide, Naruto did what any sane man would do when faced against a woman with a fierce temper. Savra squawked when Naruto hid behind her as if she was a protective shield.

It wasn't long that a long-red-haired woman whose hair was defying gravity, whipping around around her like several tails, appeared before the small group of hybrids and ANBU, stomping up towards the barrier with a comical look of outrage on her face. Her clothes are made of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress, some standard shinobi sandals, and lastly, a wristband on her left wrist.

"A-Ah haha… Hi mom…?" Naruto nervously greeted the redhead from behind the still bewildered Savra.

Kushina, still outraged, pressed her hand against the barrier the second she got to it and shook her fist at him with the other. "DON'T 'HI MOM' ME, YOUNG MAN! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT IN HERE WITH ME! I'D GIVE YOU _SUCH_ A SPANKING FOR BEING A MASSIVE PERVERT!"

Minato wasn't surprised to see that the young girls, Tanya included, all hid behind the older women. Even the ANBU from Kumogakure no Sato were cowering before Kushina's temper. The only one who didn't was Savra, and that was because she was blind!

"I'm 21, mom! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" Naruto weakly protested.

And just like that, all the anger that was welling up within Kushina deflated, and as she slumped forwards, her hair fell down against her back as gravity took hold.

"I know… but I wanted you to find a nice girl, settle down, and have a family…" Then Kushina looked at him with wide, tearful eyes as her bottom lip trembled, "And Jiraiya corrupted you into being a womanizer! Waaaaaah!" then she started wailing as she pulled a _very_ bewildered Minato to her and buried her face into his the crook of his neck.

"U-uh… Actually… I have multiple _wives_. These ladies here are just some people I rescued from some very bad people."

Kushina suddenly stopped crying and looked at him with a scarily focused face. "Wives…? As in plural? Does that mean I have… _grandchildren_?"

Naruto nervously dampened his lips before answering. "Y-Yeah? You have lots of grandchildren; just under 50 last I checked. There's a couple of more on the way." He was talking about the ones that were born on Testing Ground One of course. He's got plenty of more in the Elemental Nations, which takes it up to 56.

"Under… 50?" Kushina didn't know how to take that news.

"I have a lot of wives." Naruto, now feeling a bit more confident, stepped out from behind poor, confused Savra. "None of these girls are them, though."

Tanya was very tempted to say 'Yet!', but she didn't want to bring this woman's temper down on her. She was scary! So the 13 year old did the wisest thing and kept her mouth shut.

And just like that, Kushina's mood brightened up considerably as she clasped her hands together to the side of her face, "I have so many _grandchildren!_ Eeeeeeee!" she squealed gushingly. "Where are they? Are they here? Can I see them?"

"They're in Morris, the town I'm the leader of. No, they're not here and you can't see them. This is a fortress called Raby…" Naruto told with her a shake of his head; he then trailed off at the end with a thoughtful look on his face. "Though this simulation is the copy of the one in Morris."

Kushina blinked, not connecting the dots. "Meaning?"

Minato on the other hand, did. "I think it means you can go see them when _that_ one is turned on," he looked at Naruto and asked, "right son?"

Naruto nodded with enthusiasm, "Yeah. Exactly!"

"Okay!" Kushina exclaimed, driving her fist into her hand with a look of fierce determination. "I'll go there now!" And then she vanished, fading away like a mirage, before Naruto could say another word.

The bailey was overcome with awkward silence.

"...She's your mother?" Tanya eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"...She's scary when angry…" Ava said from behind Audrey with Eva, who was also hiding behind the former Number 3, nodding in agreement with her twin sister.

"That's mom for you." Naruto said with a sheepish chuckle. Then he blinked and drove his palm into his face as he came to a sudden revelation. "I just realised the simulation at Morris might not even be on."

"I wouldn't worry about it to much," Minato reassured, "I'll be by her side and get her to wait if that's the case." He smiled while adding, "Besides, when I was 'gone' between then and now, I didn't notice any differences in time. It felt as if seconds had passed since I saw Mukade and you in person. I'll see you later, Naruto. And possibly Jiraiya-sensei too."

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. Knowing him, that old pervert would either curse him for getting so many beautiful women, or cry with joy for getting so many beautiful women. "I'll see you later, dad."

With a smile Minato gave him a single nod, before fading away like a mirage himself, leaving Naruto alone in the company of 14 hybrids and four Kumogakure ANBU. Turning off the simulation, Naruto then looked back at the silver-eyed, pale blonde/platinum blonde girls and women.

"So, are you girls ready to start training in using chakra some more?" After seeing what the Awakened Beings and ANBU did to those youma, the blond got a round of enthusiastic smiles and nods from them.

* * *

Back in Morris, a good thirty minutes later.

Team Undine was performing a teamwork exercise with their new squadmate, Glissa, under the supervision of a Naruto clone, when they noticed the Simulation seal acting weird. The seals were glowing and the barrier was flickering on and off, before the whole thing went silent for a bit and started acting up again.

"That's odd," Zelda commented. "Never seen it do that before…"

Then, just as the Naruto clone went to check on it, the array came to life entirely, the simulation having been turned on from within.

"I did it!" A female voice cheered in elation. Naruto recognized it immediately. The barrier then turned black and a woman with long, red hair and purple eyes faded into view. She let out a sigh of relief. She had to give her son some mad props! The security he gave this seal were nothing short of unbelievable, _especially_ for his age! But, Kushina was entrusted with the Kyuubi all those years ago for a damn good reason. Her mastery of Fuuinjutsu was nigh god tier - rivaled only by her husband, his mentor, and Mito, at the time. That said, hacking this seal from the inside was difficult, but manageable.

She looked around and noted that this 'courtyard' was much bigger than the previous one. It was also more sparsely populated, though that was because of everyone else being in the keep or the town. She immediately spotted four women with her son - whom she'd assumed to be a shadow clone and smiled at them. "Hello~!"

The clone, who had no knowledge of her being back, had a understandable reaction. And it was nothing short of spectacular. Quickly backing away from the simulation, the clone pointed a shaking hand at Kushina and shouted.

"What?! Who!? How?! Ah-guh-HUH?!"

"Well… this is exactly how I expected his reaction to go." Minato said with a chuckle, appearing beside Kushina like a mirage. Kushina looked a bit sheepish at that.

"Oops?" The redhead then turned to the young man and four women and asked, "So, what's going on here?"

"Naruto here, is helping us with a teamwork exercise so we can get used to our new teammate," Deneve said, gesturing to her husband and Glissa respectively as she approached. She didn't see any harm in revealing that. She then gave at the duo in the sim an odd look. "May I ask what's going on here?"

The clone opened his mouth to say something, only for whatever it was to die on the tip of his tongue, when he suddenly received the memories of his creator. Now he knew everything from the massive youma army that was threatening Daby, to him discovering that Minato was _real_.

"...I just got the memories from the Boss." the clone had a look on his face that conveyed all his happiness and joy in the next three words, "Oh my god." taking a deep, shaking breath he looked at Team Undine and said, "I'd like the four of you to officially meet Minato and Kushina… my parents. They're the real deal."

To say the four of them were surprised was the understatement of the century.

"Your parents…?" Undine muttered in bewilderment.

"I thought they were dead," Glissa added awkwardly.

"We _are_ ," Kushina replied with a sheepish chuckle. "I can't say I blame you for being shocked, but I was just too eager to meet my grandbabies."

Clearly, Naruto wasn't the only one in his bloodline with a tendency to think before he acts...

"I was around longer, actually." Minato told them. "I was there when you fought the giant puppet, Mukade. I never got the chance to talk to my son, though… and don't ask me how my wife got here… or how I'm apparently back from the dead and not just a simulation. I'm still trying to piece that together, myself."

He has a theory on that actually; with his son having the power of all nine Bijuu and the Rikudō Sennin, plus fuinjutsu still being a vastly unknown branch of jutsu, his son may have inadvertently found a way to bring the souls in the Pure Land back to the realm of the living. This creation of his isn't _really_ part of the physical world, since it in a sense, generates its own pocket dimension. It is entirely possible that Naruto has found a way to bring the deceased out of the Pure Lands.

He's wrong of course, since this was Shinigami's work, but that's why it's a theory, not fact.

"Duly noted," Deneve replied with a nod.

Zelda eagerly scampered on up to her hubby's parents. "So… my name is Zelda… Zelda Uzumaki," she said with a blush and respectful bow. "I am one of your son's wives." She showed them her wedding band. "I must say, he turned out well. The young man is nothing short of a miracle worker."

"Pleased to meet you," Kushina said with a respectful bow of her own. When the two women straightened up, the redhead looked to the others, "And who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Glissa, your son's mate." The dark-haired pointed-eared Awakened One introduced herself with a polite smile. Her terminology raised a couple eyebrows, but Minato and Kushina kept that to themselves for now.

"I'm Deneve Uzumaki, another of your son's wives." The pixie-haired blonde said with a respectful nod.

Seeing as it was her time to introduce herself, Undine gave her hubby's parents a polite, respectful smile - since the blond is the former leader of Konoha - and introduced herself. "I'm Undine Uzumaki, another of your son's wives."

"Pleased to meet you all." then Kushina gave the clone a teasing look, "I hope he's been treating you all well."

"Immaculately," Glissa said almost seductively. "I never thought I'd say this before meeting him, but I have truly fallen in love~!"

"I think we _all_ have, Glissa." Zelda said with a girlish giggle.

The Naruto clone covered his mouth as he cleared his throat, now thoroughly beet red. "We were actually, uh, having a training exercise to get Glissa settled in with her new team. They're doing pretty well too! I certainly wouldn't mind fetching their kids so you can meet a few of your grandchildren, though."

Kushina brightened considerably at that. "Oh! Please do!" The redhead was clapping her hands together with excitement and eagerness to finally meet some of her grandkids.

Amused at her antics, a grinning Naruto shook his head and looked at his girls. "Keep my mum and dad company, will you?"

"Gladly," Undine replied with a nod. Satisfied with her answer the blond vanished in a yellow flash, thoroughly surprising Minato and Kushina as it was something they were not expecting in the slightest.

"Sooooo…" Zelda started, looking at her mother and father-in-law. "...does this mean we can ask for advice?"

"Well... it depends on the type of advice you're looking for." Kushina told her.

"Hmm…" Zelda closed her eye in thought. "I would ask for advice on what Naruto's likes and dislikes are, but, seeing as the two of you were dead through no fault of your own, I suppose that's moot. Maybe…some advice on chakra?" she asked, opening her eye again to look at them.

"I'm actually well suited for that," Minato said with a grin. "I had a few students of my own, back in the Third Great War, so it fell upon me to train them as quickly and effectively as possible."

"I got knocked up with Naruto almost immediately after becoming a Jounin, so I never got the chance to teach professionally," Kushina added sheepishly. "After doing my homework on the matter, I quickly realized that I simply couldn't juggle both responsibilities, so I retired to focus on raising a family… then, that masked dickbag happened when I came to term and the rest is history, I guess." Her tome became significantly more grim at the end.

"Well, on the bright side, you now have a chance to make up for lost time," Glissa chirped. "Words cannot describe how glad I am to have met that young man!"

Kushina blushed and smiled at that.

Minato smiled as well, before addressing Zelda. "So, what kind of advice would you like?"

"I've heard from Naruto that you managed to defeat an entire army of ninja by yourself, in a matter of seconds. If I were to go against an enemy of that caliber, what is the best way to survive?"

Undine perked up, eager to learn what Minato had to say.

"Isn't Naruto capable of doing the exact same thing?" Deneve pointed out remindingly to Zelda.

The woman in question glowered, as she crossed her arms against her bosom with a childish huff. "Yeah. _He's_ the person I want to beat! We never managed to beat him in our spars! Ever! Even in training he manages to kick our asses!"

"It depends on a number of factors," Minato said, crossing his arms inquisitively. "When I did that, I had the element of surprise on my side, even when I became rather infamous for it. Also, while the Hiraishin was invented literal decades before I was even born, it wasn't very well known a technique and no one who did know about it had expected some no-name schmuck from a family of merchants to master it."

"Wooooah… Naruto's dad is a badass…" Glissa said with wide, doe-like eyes.

"Mine," Kushina growled teasingly.

"We know," Team Undine all said at the exact same time, though they shared a good laugh.

"Naruto can use the Hiraishin himself. He put the sealing formula on us so we can call him when we need him." Undine revealed, before pouting, "He can use it to bring himself to the person it's on without them knowing until it's too late."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he could do that." Zelda said with a thoughtful frown. "Thankfully he never uses _that_ in our sparring sessions, otherwise we'd get our asses handed to us the second it starts. The kunais on the other hand..."

"That's bullshit...not only can he appear _directly_ beside the person he's tagged, he can even appear a mile away from them!" Glissa raged, though it was all in good nature. "It's certainly useful to get out of a tight pinch though."

Deneve cleared her throat, "Can we _not_ diverge from the subject?" she asked with a look of exasperation. "We pretty much established Naruto can teleport beside us or a mile away from us. And from the looks of it, the seals themselves are unremovable… unless we were to cut it off."

"The seals are unremovable yes. Even when the ink fades away, it's still there. It's permanent." Minato confirmed. "As for cutting it off, I don't think anyone's ever tried." Then he rubbed his chin as he thought back on Zelda's original question. "Though the best way to survive, would be to get as far away from the thrown kunai as possible. If you're far enough away from the kunai, then it's hard for the person that threw it, to try and kill you."

"But if there's more than one kunai, then you're shit outta luck." Zelda sighed.

"I wouldn't say it like that, but yes." Minato gave her an apologetic look.

"Soooo… out of curiosity, are the three of you family?" Kushina asked Undine, Zelda and Deneve.

Kushina and Minato were very surprised when the latter of the three shook her head. "No, we're not… well, at least not by blood," Deneve stated. "I'll bet you thought that because the three of us share similar features: silver eyes, unnatural pale blonde hair?"

"Admittedly," Kushina replied with a nod. "The Yamanaka Clan's known to have pretty strong genes in those departments."

"That would explain why Inonon has such similar features to Ino, despite insisting that they're distantly related, at best," Glissa muttered.

"Oh?" Kushina looked at her curiously. "I take it you know some members?" She didn't want to assume, but secretly hoped this was an indication that her son had snagged a woman of nobility.

"Only in passing," the brunette replied. "Ino's an old classmate an childhood 'friend' of his, though I feel he's using that term a bit too loosely." She shrugged. "Cultural differences, I'm guessing. Inonon, however, is a girl he'd commissioned to help him with some women in dire need of psychiatric help." Her expression became a bit more impish as she added, "rumor has it that Tsunade's been working her like a dog to keep the poor thing from acting on the crush she has for your son."

"I can't say I blame her if that's true," Deneve pointed out with a sigh. "I'm guessing Tsunade's just trying to look out for her godson."

"Too true." Zelda sighed. "Anyway, the reason why we have the same coloured eyes and similar coloured hair is because we were _made_ like this. We are Half-Human Half-Demon hybrids, we were cut open and had the flesh and blood of youma, the demons of this continent, grafted into our body. The transformation into becoming a half-demon is painful, and we lose the original colours of our eyes and hair, with one exception as far as I know. My hair was originally dark brown and my eyes were green before the transformation."

Minato looked at Glissa as he thought back to when he last saw them. "The last time I saw your team, you had a… green-skinned humanoid with you. Where is she?"

"You're looking at her." Glissa replied with a nervous look. "I'm what is called an 'Awakened Being'. I'm what hybrids become when they go over their limit and in the process, lose their humanity entirely. Youmas eat humans, and because I became a demon myself, I have to eat humans too. Naruto has found a way around that, though… with Tsunade's help, of course. Before she came along, we _were_ eating bandits and the like."

"Interesting…" Minato muttered. "How many are there of these 'Awakened Beings' in the family?"

"Myself, Evianna, Pyrrha, Megan, Priscilla, Riful, Luciela…" Glissa began to count the rest in her head, she ticked off the amount of people with her hands, going well into the double digits. "...21 of us, I believe. Not counting the four males who are really just helping out with security and the like; if they were then that would make 25 of us in the family."

Minato didn't know if he should be concerned there's over _twenty_ demons around his son… then again, the one in front of him said his son had found a way around it. So he'll give her the benefit of the doubt.

His wife on the other hand...

"I'll give you a friendly warning, honey," Kushina began, looking all friendly like, despite the downright _frightening_ tone she had in her voice. "If you hurt my son in. Any. Way. I'll find a way to _hurt_ you. Understand?"

"Several of his wives would undoubtedly get to me first, Some of them are even among those demons I'd mentioned earlier… and more powerful than some of the Nine Bijuu." Glissa pointed out awkwardly. "You have nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"Good to know," Kushina chirped. "So… who's this girl with a crush on Naruto? You know anything about her?"

"Not much," Undine grunted with a shrug. "Pretty much all we collectively know about her to my understanding has already been said. I'm sure a meeting can be arranged if you asked, though."

"I would like that," the redhead replied.

"I'll get to it, then," a familiar, masculine voice assured. They all turned their attention to Naruto who had five kids in tow… two of which looked _way_ too old to be his. "My kids age twice as fast than normal. Tsunade thinks it's because of the genes between the parents, that's making them mature faster. The hybrids all stop aging once they reach full maturity, and Tsunade thinks its the same thing with the kids though none of them have gotten old enough to confirm that suspicion, just yet. We'll see in a few years."

"Very interesting," Minato muttered inquisitively.

"Give me a sec," Naruto said, placing his hand on the barrier. Soon after, the room black faded away and his parents found themselves standing inside the room of a local-style inn. "There, now the kids can walk in and interact with the two of you," he said, before turning to the kids and gesturing for them to enter. "Go on, now, meet your grandparents."

Lyesse giggled and scurried forth, not needing to be asked a second time. Kushina and Minato couldn't help but notice her and Damia's odd attire, but opted to ask about it later. Damia followed, soon after, her little sister, Altea on her heels. Then, Gideon and Isabella trailed behind - Deneve's little girl being the last to enter.

Naruto chuckled and turned to his four present wives. "You wanna go in and play with your kids or continue the exercises?"

I'd prefer to go in," Gnissa chirped.

Zelda nodded in agreement, as did Deneve.

"I guess that settles it then," Undine chuckled, before stepping forth.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun rose in Sunagakure as a one-armed man with black hair covering one eye stepped out of the apartment he'd stayed in and took in the crisp morning air. By his side, a pink-haired woman with green eyes and a blue, diamond-shaped in the middle of her forehead gave him an expectant look. In her arms was their baby girl who'd just recently had her first birthday.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"As I'll ever be…" Sakura sighed. When last she saw Naruto, they were not on the best of terms to say the least. As rumor had it, these women Naruto was reputedly staying with had _very_ low opinions of her. This was going to be one hell of an awkward reunion, wasn't it?


	38. Chapter 38

The Kazekage's Office is where Gaara conducts his administrative duties; it's a large, round, sandy coloured building with several rows of windows and had the kanji for "Wind" painted on the side of the building in a circle. Inside of the Kazekage's Office were two of Naruto's former Teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, with a black haired baby girl in the arms of the former.

With them was Anko and Maki, the former who was Konoha-born and the latter who was part of Sunagakure - both of whom who's had a one night stand with Naruto. Though for Anko it was to keep Naruto from bringing his unholy rage down upon Konoha. For Maki, she wanted to comfort Naruto when he was at his lowest point, one thing led to another and she had gotten the fucking of a lifetime from him. She took some contraceptives to make sure she didn't get pregnant at the time, Maki wanted to remain a Kunoichi after all, so she was one of the women that didn't get knocked up with a child. The two of them were going along because A) Naruto was there. B) they wanted to make sure that Sakura doesn't put her foot in her mouth, which she would usually do, and bring the wrath of these half-human, half-demon hybrids down upon her.

Gaara was sitting behind his desk with his older siblings Temari and Kankuro beside him. And behind them, looking into the room was Shukaku himself. Though he was being uncharacteristically serious and quiet, and if he was being quiet then this was _serious business_.

Lying flat on the floor of the office, between the Kazekage and his siblings, and Sasuke, Sakura, Anko and Maki, was the teleportation seal Naruto had given to Gaara all those years ago.

"I take it this is what is going to let us to see Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking at the fuinjutsu matrix with some interest. He's not proficient with fuinjutsu but even he could tell this was very complex.

With unblinking eyes Gaara nodded 'yes' to the Uchiha's question. "Yes. I don't have to stress just how important it is that you don't aggravate anyone that is with Naruto, do I?" the redhead was directing that question more at Sakura.

The pinkette in question shook her head furiously, "N-no, I know how important it is." she cast Anko and Maki a sideways glance before jerking her head to them, "It's why they're coming with us, isn't it? To make sure I… don't do or say anything offensive."

"Partially. It's to make sure _they_ don't do anything to you, either." Gaara replied.

" **Those mates of Naruto's do not like any of you two. Sasuke for obvious reasons,"** the Uchiha in question shrugged at that. He can't deny that a lot of bad things that happened to his friend was because of him. **"And** _ **you**_ **for also obvious reasons; you belittling Naruto and hitting him for every little mistake he had has not endeared you to any of them. Just be watchful of what you say and** _ **don't,**_ **for the love of the Sage, antagonise them! There's one that Kurama's afraid of and she has enough demonic energy, to fight the five Kages and win."**

"I'll make sure Sakura doesn't say anything to offend them." Sasuke vowed.

"I think your mere presence would offend them," Kankuro pointed out. He wasn't trying to be funny; but with the those women having such a low opinion of them both, that was a very real possibility.

"I'll be _extra_ sure that she doesn't say anything to offend them." the one-armed Uchiha said again.

Gaara exhaled, then as he stood up and out of his hair to walk around to the front of his desk, the redhead gestured to the unfurled scroll on the ground. "Just stand on top of the scroll and I'll send my chakra into the seal matrix."

As the four did as they were told, Anko wanted to get one question in before they were sent to this other continent Naruto had discovered a near decade ago. "Is there anything else we should know about, when we're there?"

Gaara who was now kneeling down on one knee and about to press his digits onto the seal, paused for a moment. He looked up at the violet-haired woman and replied, "There's a time difference between here and there of about a seven hours. It will be day time here, but the same cannot be said for there."

"It'll be night time, then." Anko said, and Gaara nodded in confirmation.

Then the redhead pressed his fingers against the seal matrix and pushed his chakra into it. The ink glowed before the four man team was enveloped by a flash of light that was almost blinding. When it died down, Sasuke, Sakura, their daughter, Anko and Maki were no longer in the room.

" **Let's hope they don't fuck up."** Shukaku said, though going by the tone he's got, the One-Tails actually thinks Sasuke and Sakura are going to fuck up. Moreso for Sakura since he saw how the pinkette would treat Naruto during the academy days, and during their time as ninja of Konoha thanks to Kurama telling him all about it.

The mind mistress Temari immediately snapped her head around to glare at the sandy raccoon. "Hey! Don't go tempting fate!" she berated the Bijuu, though she too was hoping they wouldn't fuck this up either.

She knew Sasuke wouldn't do anything stupid. Sakura on the other hand… well, Temari can only hope the pinkette had enough brains to not go and piss off anybody there. Intentional or not.

* * *

It was fairly busy in Morris at the moment; the sun had gone down, yet, Naruto was still up because he was expecting some more ANBU teams from Konohagakure to show up any time now. Iwagakure was one Hidden Village the Lord of Morris was not anticipating any time soon, mainly because Naruto knew Kurotsuchi wasn't back in Iwagakure no Sato yet.

So here he was, in the teleportation room, waiting for any arrivals to come by himself. Everyone else was in bed, sleeping and his parents were no longer around since it was night out and his kids had to go to bed.

He looked down at his wrist as if checking the time on a watch, only to yawn out of boredom and tiredness before cross his arms. "...I wait for a few more minutes." Naruto told himself, before letting out quite the loud yawn. He was very tempted to go off to bed right about now.

A few more minutes had passed, and Naruto was thoroughly tempted to just call it a day here and head off to bed when it happened. The seal formula on the scroll glowered before Naruto was forced to shield his eyes from a near blinding flash of light.

When the light died down Naruto blinked the disorientation away and looked to see who had arrived. He was thoroughly surprised to see that it was his old teammates, Anko and Maki, plus one extra who was sound asleep in Sakura's arms.

"I was expecting a few people to come by today, but I really wasn't expecting them to be you of all people," Naruto said after he collected enough of himself, then he gave them a genuinely happy smile. "But it's so damn good to see the two of you. The years have been well to you."

When she and her master Tsunade delivered the bad news, they didn't exactly part on the best of terms.

Sakura smiled, looking immeasurably relieved to see that her old teammate is alright. "T-Thanks; I'm happy to see that you're alright."

While he didn't show it Sasuke was happy to see that his friend was alright as well. Naruto's more at peace, and noticeably less depressed than the last time the Uchiha saw him. "I'm sorry, that I couldn't do anything to bring Hinata-san back." It may have been a near decade since then, but not being able to bring Hinata back to life was one of his many regrets.

Naruto exhaled at that but gave them a tired, if happy smile that made him look a bit older than he actually is. "It's been a bumpy road, but I lived." He looked around the room before going back to them, "A lot of things have happened, but I wouldn't change it for anything." Then he beckoned the four to follow him. "C'mon, I'll get you settled in. The sun's going down, so chances are everyone's either going to be in bed or are already in bed. It'll take some time getting used to, believe me."

"I do," Sasuke said with a nod, as he, Sakura, Anko and Maki all followed him out of the teleportation room and into the hallway. "So I hear you're the leader of a town?"

Naruto nodded with a bit of enthusiasm. "Yeah. Right now, we're in the citadel, a mountainside fortress that overlooks the village of Morris itself. It's a pretty long story how I ended up in this position, but to make a long story short: I was appointed as 'Lord of Morris'. It's comparable to a Kage."

"I heard the women you're staying with have a very low opinion on your teammates." Maki said pointedly. "They're not going to be a problem are they?"

To their relief Naruto shook his head. "No. They won't be a problem. But, they don't like either of you, period. And a few have expressed an interest in giving you some retribution on my behalf, but I convinced them not to." He gave Sakura in particular a dead serious look and added, "I can't promise that they'll stay convinced if you're not careful, though. Some of them will literally _eat_ you if you piss them off."

Poor Sakura turned white as a sheet at that.

"I'll k-keep that in mind," she muttered uncomfortably.

"How do we know which ones will eat us?" Anko asked; she was understandably perturbed by that declaration. She may have been a creep herself, with her antics of licking up blood and such, but she'd never go and eat people.

"They're the ones who don't have silver eyed or pale blonde/platinum blonde hair… well, most of them. Some are just regular humans Trust me, you'll know when you'll see them," Naruto answered. "Don't worry though. They're pretty friendly as long as you treat them like. Normal. Human. Beings." he punctuated with emphasis while looking at Sakura, since she's the one who normally lets her mouth get ahead of her thoughts. "To do otherwise is a surefire way to get on their shitlist. And believe me, Sakura and Sasuke, you both are very close to being on that list."

Sakura was ashen faced and now very nervous. Sasuke on the other hand looked like he didn't give a shit. Though he showed some concern for the warning. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder to comfort her, and it worked.

Naruto turned to Anko and said, "you have less to worry about. They're actually pretty fond of you… sympathetic, even, in some cases. Mind you, a few of them wish you waited until after I turned Konoha back into a crater, before calming me down, but it all worked out in the end."

"Uh… right," she said nervously.

Naruto mirrored that as his cheeks turned a bit red. "I didn't end up giving you an… unexpected present, nine months later, did I?"

Sakura's eye twitched at that, but she kept quiet.

Anko gave him a lighthearted chuckle, shaking her head. In hindsight, she couldn't really blame him for being so nervous. She had to admit that it was rather cute, though. "No. I used contraceptives. So did Maki for that matter, so we didn't get knocked up." The purple-haired woman would die before admitting that she wished hers had failed, but that was neither here nor there. "So, how've you been holding up?"

"Fairly well, actually," Naruto chirped, a friendly smile tugging at his face. "I've gotta say it was tough, especially after learning the hard way how challenging parenthood can be, but I don't mind, at all."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, they say," Maki giggled.

"True enough." Naruto chuckled with her, "Though I have over 50 kids, now." Upon seeing their shocked faces, he helpfully, yet tiredly, elaborated. "I got a lot of wives."

"A few dozen, in fact," a childlike, feminine voice cooed in a seductive manner, not _at all_ befitting of such a voice. Before most of them could so much as blink, Riful appeared to materialize on Naruto's arm. "I was wondering what had been keeping you, dear."

The girl was decked out in some rather… inappropriate lingerie for someone her apparent age, much to Sakura's dismay and Anko's amusement.

"Just a few friends of mine…don't hurt them. The pink-haired one, especially." Naruto was outright pleading the loli.

"I take it she's Sakura, then," the Abyssal brunette muttered thoughtfully. Riful gave said pinkette a once-over and shrugged indifferently. "As long as she behaves herself, I guess…"

"What the hell is she wearing?" Sakura whispered heatedly, her cheeks ablaze.

"Something I got for our Seven-Year Anniversary," the loli giggled. She then blinked and her eyes were replaced with pits glowing a demonic pink as her hair seemed to come to life, a single, black, metallic ribbon reaching out to Sakura. "Empress Riful of the West, at your service.

"She's one of the people who wouldn't hesitate to eat you, by the way." Naruto commented offhandedly. "And she's older than she looks - well over 500-years-old, in fact."

"Uh… r-right," the pinkette muttered oddly, before taking the 'limb' presented to her and shaking it like a hand. "Uchiha Sakura," she said. "I hope we get along well."

"I most certainly hope so… as long as you don't do anything stupid like, _hitting my husband_." the Abyssal One hissed with agitation.

Naruto ruffled his wife's scalp calming her down considerably. "Sakura does have the tendency to not think things through, but she's not stupid enough to let her mouth get ahead of her head. Or hit me for every little thing she thinks is 'wrong'." He gave her a pointed look, silently telling her to agree with him.

"Of course," she said without hesitation.

"I'll keep her in check if she loses her temper," Sasuke assured.

"We're also here to make sure they don't pick any fights with your...um...wives." Maki nervously added, "And the same applies for your wives too, since so many of them have very low opinions of Sasuke and Sakura."

"I see… well I approve of that." Naruto said with an appreciative smile. He was happy that _someone_ was here to make sure that no one was going to try and pick a fight.

As much as he had faith in his girls, Naruto knew Sasuke is on a whole other level compared to them. Hell, the only person who could give him a challenge would be Priscilla…and maybe Teresa, if she was to do the Soul Link with Clare. But Naruto knows for a _fact_ that they would have their asses handed to them just because of how dangerous the Rinnegan and Sharingan are.

"Just so you know, the technology difference between here and the Elemental Nations is very different. They're more primitive, so there's no toilets or lights you're going to be used to. And as you can see, the sun's going down, so everyone is pretty much in bed by this point. Though, some are staying up late, like Riful here." the blond added, gesturing to the dark haired loli in question who was thankfully back to looking normal.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded to him. "After saving several women and trainees from the Organization, we're starting to get a bit short on vacant rooms in the castle," he explained. "You'll have to go to the upper levels to find two that're next door to each. My room is the Don Jon, basically the highest room in the building. Be warned, though, most of those rooms are taken up by my girls, and they've been known to get… frisky."

"Thanks for letting us know," Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded to him once more and gave Riful a bemused look when she tugged on his sleeve, with a look of impatience. He snorted with amusement, she wanted some nookie time with him it looked like. With a sigh the blond made a clone of himself and said, "Show them to their rooms - they'll be able to get settled in faster that way."

"You got it, Boss!"

With that said and done, the original… well, the original clone scooped Riful up into a bridal carry, drawing a giggle from her and was gone in a yellow flash.

* * *

Meanwhile in Raby Castle, Ava and Eva slunk towards Naruto's room in the dead of night, feeling that they'd waited long enough for him to make a move on them. They were going to take matters in their own hands, now! They had come of age a while ago and now, they were ready for him to take them from being girls to women.

This was extremely similar to how Alicia and Beth had lost their virginity, only Ava and Eva had more knowledge than they did thanks to Neideen's… not so child friendly teaching methods. Also, again, thanks to Neideen, they weren't virgins, but that was beside the point. They wanted to claim Naruto as their man like so many other women before them and there wasn't a damn thing on this earth that was going to stop them! They slipped on into his room without a sound and exchanged a look as they saw him calmly snoozing away.

Emotionless, expressionless, Eva just gave her twin sister a single defined nod. Ava returned returned it with one of her own, equally expressionless. Then as one, the pair sneaked their way over to Naruto's bed with one thought in mind: making Naruto their man.

They slipped into his bed and were more than a little surprised to find Savra there. She was fully clothed and the smell of sex being absent told them that she hadn't played 'hide the sausage' with Naruto. The twins exchanged a glance, shrugged in unison, and continued what they'd been doing. If she wanted to join, they wouldn't stop her, and if she didn't they could simply allow her to leave before claiming their man. They didn't mind, either way. In the end, they _would_ get what they sought after.

As for Savra herself, all she was doing was sleep beside Naruto for purely innocent reasons. She's been unable to get to sleep; despite being eighteen years old, she always found it hard to sleep without someone by her side. And Naruto was a kind person, so she knew he wouldn't force her out of his room.

She grumbled when the mattress, this oh so _comfortable_ mattress, began to shift and bounce a bit. The blindfold-clad blonde furrowed her brow in confusion and irritation as the constant shifting was waking her up from her slumber. Then she saw it, two signatures of yoki that were all too familiar to her by this point.

She quickly sat up, but not fast enough to disturb Naruto and 'glared' at the twins with a very stern frown. "What on Earth are you two girls doing?" she whispered.

Eva answered so bluntly as to knock the blind woman for a loop. "We intend to have Naruto's children."

Ava followed suit, asking, "do you wish to join or not?"

The fact that their tone made the twins sound like they were talking about the weather was most jarring for Savra as her brain needed a moment to process what she'd just heard. Her cheeks flared as she sputtered, struggling pitifully to answer.

"Geez," Savra went stiff when she heard Naruto's voice. He sounded so very tired. "I was hoping to get some sleep, but instead I wake up to this." Naruto slowly sat up with a tired yawn, and squint his eyes so they could better adjust. He saw Savra first, sitting up beside him, "...I'm honestly surprised to see _you_ here, Savra. Not that I mind, mind you. Just… well… surprised is all."

The warrior in question blushed harder at that. "I… couldn't sleep. Everytime I try to without someone to hold onto I start feeling lonely and depressed."

Naruto looked at her with tired eyes for a moment; before letting out a soft chuckle. "Daw, c'mere you!" Savra let out a surprised squawk when Naruto pulled her into a one-armed hug. "I know how you feel. I've had to go through the same thing years ago."

"I swear, my cheeks are going to light you ablaze," she muttered uncomfortably. The poor thing didn't know they could burn this hot; it felt like someone could fry an egg on her forehead!

Naruto could only chuckle again. "You're so cute!" Then, he turned to the twins and asked, "what about you? I take it you're the reason she got all noisy?"

"We want to have your babies," Ava and Eva answered in eerie unison.

Naruto, to his credit, just raised an eyebrow at their blunt answer. He didn't look surprised in the slightest, though they were inwardly pleased to note that he seemed interested. "Huh… you're definitely like Alicia and Beth when I first met 'em."

Poor Savra's heart and mind raced when she could sense that he was actually considering it.

Naruto then asked them, complete with an arched eyebrow, "Did Neideen put you up to this, 'Twitchy and Squeaker'?"

"She did not," Ava stated.

"Neideen told us that we should wait until you make a move, once we come of age," Eva elaborated. "She admitted to be tempted, but did not follow her impulses on the grounds that you or Tsunade might skin her alive."

"I see…" Naruto grunted and rubbed the side of his head with an inquisitive frown. "well, at least Neideen advised you to wait until you've come of age."

"We've been of age for months," Ava pointed out.

Eva added, "we decided that we had waited long enough. We want to have your babies and are currently ovulating."

Naruto took their words into consideration, and was deeply in thought. Then he surprised the blind girl when he suddenly asked, "...Savra, what do you think?"

"I think something's poking my leg," she replied before thinking.

"Oh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto is well-endowed," the twins said in unison.

"Fifteen inches, so yes, I am well-endowed. I ruined many a women with it."

"HOW DO YOU EVEN FIT?!" Savra squawked, jolting up in utter shock.

Naruto saw an opportunity to mess around with the blindfolded girl and he took it. "Well… a girl gets naked, they spread their legs, and I _fuck them stupid_." he said into her ear, all the while reaching around to grab her nice tit through her uniform. "It doesn't always fit. But often times it does."

The poor blind woman was drooling from both sets of lips by this point.

Naruto slowly maneuvered Savra so she was lying on top of him in such a way that she was giving him direct access to all accessible body parts. Then he leaned and whispered into her ear, "Right after I healed their stigmas, I fucked Sistina, and the other Crimson Guards. And they _loved it_."

"I hear you had sex with all twenty-six women in Pieta and every eligible bachelorette in the city at the time when you got there," Savra muttered shyly. "And then some… even impregnating several girls who as many as three years underaged."

"That's an exaggeration. I fucked Jean's entire team, and Helen and Deneve, but not everyone… well, not that night, at least..some held out for a couple years, even, and I didn't touch any of the civilians… at the time, though a few of them did come to Morris at a later date. They were among the hotel staff and nuns I'd bedded over the past few days." Then he leaned down and licked her along the jawline, "And I have to say…" he started with a husky growl, "You're _just_ as fuckable as my previous lovers~"

Savra shuddered longingly. "S-so…" she started timidly, her mouth suddenly dry. "H-how do we start?"

"Well… out of everyone in this room, you, Ava and Eve are the only ones still clothed." he told all three of them. "You're on top of the covering, that's why you didn't notice. But, there _are_ other ways for us to enjoy ourselves."

"I… uh…" Savra hesitated. "I w-want you to… um… show me what it's like…"

"Show you _what_? You're going to have to be more specific than that, hot stuff~"

The poor blind woman felt her cheeks flare at that. "I want you... to p-put your... p-penis inside me and show me what… what it feels like." She was so terribly curious, ever since he saved her and the others, but had simply lacked the nerve to ask. Had she not, she would have been part of that mass orgy, a few nights ago.

"That's better," Naruto then cupped her cheek and after making her look at him, he gave Sarva the most passionate kiss she'd ever received in her life. By the end of it she was almost breathless. "But, be a little braver and more crude with your words. No one's going to judge you for what you say. For example: I'm going to _fucking_ _pummel_ the shape of my cock into your tightass _cunt_ until you're ruined for anyone else but me!" he growled loud enough for the three of them to hear the fierce passion in his voice. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more than a gibbering mess that's more obsessed with my dick fucking her stupid! And Ava and Eve will be nothing more than a pair of fuck-stupid cum dumps who'll _want_ me to fill their cunts!"

Savra wobbled a bit, suddenly feeling lightheaded from embarrassment. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that, thoroughly reminded of Hinata. She then got up slightly and shimmied out of her leggings, before moving Naruto's covers out of the way. She could sense Ava and Eva's amazement and envy when they saw the sheer size of his dick. She pawed around a bit to find it and everything from her collarbone to the roots of her hair seemed to glow in the dark as she turned a bright shade of red. Savra shuddered, gently caressing the massive piece of meat that her hands could barely contain.

"Savra, before you go into this, do you wanna make out first?" Naruto asked her. "A lot of people find it easier if they were eased into it first." Not to mention it would give the twins some time to work his cock over.

"I… uh… that's flattering, but I'm good. I can do this." She took a deep, calming breath and lifted herself up, shuddering as she rubbed the tip of his cock against her dripping vulva.

Naruto shrugged at that. "Alright." If she wanted to go straight for the main course then he'll let her. Savra's a big girl and can make her own decisions. As a nice bonus, it was adorable… and hot.

Then he reached up to grab her hips and keep her steady, bent his knees and _slammed_ up and into the blind girl all the way to the hilt. The poor girl had _no_ idea what hit her. The second she felt his ballsack clap against her ass, and the head kissing the entrance of her womb the air left her lungs as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. She didn't stand a chance when Naruto started fucking away and tried to reshape her cunt to fit the shape of his cock and his cock only.

She could feel every contour, every throbbing vein, even the pubic hairs tickling her as her head spun. "Fuh... " she tried to say, the word struggling to get out. "F-f-fuck me," she whispered desperately. Her hands planted themselves upon his manly, broad, muscular chest and she blushed harder at the feel as she tried rolling her hips. "F-fuck me… please! I w-want you to g-go all the way, consequences be damned!"

Naruto chuckled and pulled her into a hug - drawing a startled yelp from Savra, which was immediately cut off by a smoldering kiss that made her inner walls clench tightly around his dick for just a moment. Then, he bent his knees, adjusted himself, and obliged her in the most mind-numbingly pleasurable way he possibly could.

Savra squealed heatedly as she felt Naruto railing her without mercy in an came almost immediately, wailing in pleasure as Naruto had his way with her. Their spectators eagerly watched, their eyes glued to the manly slab of meat disappearing into the blind woman's cunt as her juices gushed forth. Naruto grabbed her as and gave his newest addition to the collection of cherries he's popped a nice firm swat on the ass. Savra yelped and shuddered, cumming a second time and drawing a grunt from the man inside her.

The blond in question was already so damn close… Not even half a minute in and he was already feeling his balls churn. It didn't help that this hot -ass blind woman cumming all over his bitch-breaker basically gave him permission to throw responsibility out the window and potentially knock her up. He kept going, not slowing down one bit as he powered through her orgasm sending her over the edge once more as the previous climax abated. That was the final nail in the coffin for Naruto's ability to keep goin.

Being blind, Savra's sense of touch was already sharp as all hell. The hypersensitivity that came with her visit to cloud nine only enhanced it to the point of absurdity as she felt a powerful gush of wet heat slam into her cunt so hard the poor thing _swore_ she heard an audible thump. Savra gasped, another spurt pouring into her… and another… and another.

Ava and Eva stared in amazement at the sight of Naruto's balls contracting, his shaft visibly throbbing as the blond poured his hot, thick, inhumanly-potent baby batter deep within Savra's unprotected cunt. They simply _had_ to know what that was like!

Just as that thought ran through their heads, poor Savra went utterly limp, out cold from sensory overload.

With a low chuckle the blond, now fully awake and rearing to go, carefully pulled the now unconscious woman off his cock. Then, after lying her down beside him, Naruto looked at Ava and Eva and gave them quite the frightening grin that sent chills down their spine.

What… was this feeling they were having? Was it fear? Anticipation? They had no idea. But they wanted this! They wanted to have his babies, even though they had no idea what that entailed exactly. Thinking back upon those 'lessons' Neideen had given them, Ava and Eva exchanged a wary glance, their cheeks burning red, and they stripped down and out of their two-piece uniforms - the top being easier to get out of since there was a massive gap on the backs - before crawling on up to him with a one-track mind that only the two of them, plus Alicia and Beth, could show.

The both gently nudged him down onto his back and he obliged, putting up no resistance. Then, as one the twins pounced upon his dick, cleaning Savra's juices off with their tongues with expressionless looks on their faces, that was betrayed by the sheer enthusiasm their tongues were putting into cleaning him up.

Naruto let loose a deep, loving moan at the sensations and reached down to caress their scalps as thanks. They instinctually leaned against his palm and nuzzled, and rubbed against it, much like a cat would.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. They were, indeed, very much like Alicia and Beth were used to be all those years ago. There were many days where he woke up to them sucking and stroking off his dick, when they were addicted to having him loving them. He can see these girls doing very much the same.

It made for a better alarm, that's for damn sure.

Once they were done, Ava and Eva withdrew and exchanged a look. As if they were communicating without words, Eva pulled back and waited as her big sister straddled Naruto. The former Number One's eyes flashed with uncertainty as she clearly had no idea what the hell she was doing but carried on, nonetheless. Gently grasping the massive shaft, Ava then guided it to her folds, only to hesitate once the tip gently rubbed her vaginal lips. Her cheeks went red for some reason as a pit of uncertainty formed in her stomach, but she pushed it aside and let Naruto's dick slide into her as she slowly, carefully descended. Her breath went shallow as she strained to accommodate him. It was so intense!

"Take it slow," Naruto advised her. He would say her name, but she was identical to the other one it's hard to tell the difference between Ava and Eva. "This is your first time, so, taking it slow and steady will let you have time to adjust. Once you do it'll be easy going from there."

Ava nodded and took his advice to heart. It took a moment, but she was able to adjust and pressed on, twitching violently at the pleasure she felt. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, knowing this was clearly 'Twitchy' - and therefore, Ava - on top of him. According to Neideen, she was the quiet one of the two and her sister was the vocal one. That was how they got their nicknames.

Naruto had to admit though, her twitching made for one _hell_ of a unique experience. He could feel her walls clamping and loosening around his cock rapidly; it was like one _long_ dick-length massage.

"Well… if you're the quiet one, I can't _wait_ to fuck Eva~" Naruto gave the twin in question quite the menacing grin at that. Ava didn't say anything, she couldn't _say_ anything, lest she start screaming out in pleasure. Eva, meanwhile, felt her cheeks burn and her loins twitch in longing. She couldn't wait, either.

And then Naruto bent his knees, put his hands on her thighs, and started railing Ava like a man possessed. Ava collapsed on top of him and panted, tugging his shoulder and urging him to get on top of her. According to Neideen, that position was ideal for conception and she wanted to make as damn sure as possible to have his baby.

Naruto chuckled and obliged, rolling to his left and on top of Ava and pinned her underneath him. He then mashed his lips against hers and started pounding her anew. Ava's toes curled and her back arched as she writhed in pleasure at the sensations washing over her. She shuddered, brought to orgasm almost immediately. Her inner walls clamped down, milking him for all he was worth as she gurgled pitifully. Naruto grunted at the seneation and carried on, powering through her orgasm and pounding away without missing a beat.

Overwhelmed by the sight of her love interest and sister going at it like rabbits in heat, Eva reached down and started rubbing her dripping cunt to it. She whimpered at the self-inflicted sensations washing over her and started moaning like a little whore as she kept at it while watching Naruto and Eva turning her into someone's aunt.

She was looking forward to having her turn.

"G-Gonna fuck you so good, you'll be _begging_ for more!" Naruto grunted madly into Ava's ear; he sped up, going twice the normal pace as Naruto tried to fuck the shape of older twin's ass into his mattress. "Gonna make you and your sister my personal bed warmers!" he was running his mouth off just so he could get Ava to cum again, and in turn trigger his own orgasm. He was close, so very, very close!

Little did he know that these words had an effect on her and Eva…

The younger twin yelped in pleasure, the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced washing over her as she collapsed behind them; Ava, meanwhile, stiffened, her eyes rolling back as she gurgled again, her inner walls clamping down upon the thick, manly piece of meat inside her babymaker as she came. Naruto grunted, his own orgasm triggered as he slammed into her one last time and blew his thick, potent load inside her, planting his seed in her _very_ fertile mound and sending her flying right back over the edge once more. The poor thing didn't even have time to recover from the previous orgasm when the third one hit, knocking her for a loop. She went limp in a breathless, violently-twitching heap. While still conscious, the poor thing wasn't getting up after that… not for quite some time, at least.

Upon seeing Naruto withdraw with a grunt, Eva scrambled to her hands and knees, approaching the object of her desires with a single thought in mind: to mate with this stud and bear his offspring. Naruto felt his dick throb when she gestured for him to get behind her as she took it upon herself to clean up the mess he left. Ava shuddered happily at the sensation of her baby sister lapping up the leftovers of Naruto's hot, thick load.

The man in question placed a hand on Eva's rear and started rubbing the tip of his dick against her folds as she cleaned up. The younger twin squeaked and writhed at the sensation, before giving him a longing whimper. Naruto couldn't help but find it amusing as he poked his head right in and slowly sank into her. Eva squawked and moaned, his dick stretching her virgin cunt in ways she'd never imagined before. It felt so goooood~!

Then when he felt his balls lightly slap against her crotch - Eva's clit especially - Naruto stayed there, to let her get accustomed to his size. It was also a good reason for him to feel her walls clenched around his thick girth, in an attempt to instinctually milk it. The Organization had been doing their damndest to make them emotionless killing machines, but they never truly gotten rid of their more basic instincts… not for lack of trying, but they failed.

Their instinct to breed with a strong, virile male was still going strong, and Neideen's influence on them had only enhanced it. Eva's high-pitched moaning echoed throughout the bedchamber, when he finally started thrusting. Naruto started off slow at first, to let Eva get adjusted to his thrusting, yet throbbing cock, as he dug in and out of her valley. Then he sped up as the seconds went by, going from slow but steady thrusts to outright _pounding_ the shape of him into her. Eva high-pitched moaning filled the room by that point and would have nearly woken up everyone in the damn castle if it weren't for the thick walls muffling the sounds. The ANBU still heard everything, much to their chagrin, but the other girls were thankfully unaffected… mostly.

Quite a few were in their own rooms, close to his. But, that was a subject for later.

Naruto, who had two consecutive orgasms already, was already feeling his third orgasm approach as he fucked Eva like she was a bitch in heat. Thank you Neideen for that Blessing of Blinding pleasure she gave him. The second he blows his load inside of Eva, she'll cum with him. It's a win win, scenario for Naruto. If he was tired, and he is-it was like midnight, now; all he would have to do is blow his load inside of Eva and she would cum with him. So that was what he was working towards.

Reaching around, he also fiddled with her clit for good measure - cupping a breast and playing with the nipple while he was at it. Eva squeaked and mewled longingly at the sensations, feeling a distinct, familiar pressure building in her loins as her man, her _mate_ kept at it. Her breath was shallow. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She was to close~!

"I'm gonna ruin you for any other man," Naruto growled sexily into her ear and he licked the lobe. "No one's dick will satisfy you after this~!"

Eva shuddered, her inner walls clamping down onto his throbbing shaft. She could tell he was close. "P-please," she begged. "Fill me with your seed. My sister and I are ready to bear your children… as many as you want."

Well, how could he refuse? With a growl and a bare-toothed scowl, Naruto sped up his thrusts even more, and focused solely on bringing himself to orgasm. Within the next six thrusts he slammed as hard into Eva's depths as possible, and on the seventh, he buried himself in her cunt to the hilt and poured spurt after massive spurt into her womb. The Blessing of Blinding Pleasure came into effect right then and there, and brought Eva to orgasm at the exact same time.

The poor girl was done in by sensory overload and she collapsed on top of her older sister in a dead faint. Naruto, meanwhile, kept pumping more and more of his hot jizz directly into her ovulating, unprotected baby-chamber, most definitely - thanks to his thrice-blessed seed - knocking the girl up right then and there.

As he pulled out with a grunt, Eva's nice ass sank down as she mewled in her sleep. That was one hell of a nice fuck! Naruto hadn't realized how much he needed it, but he did. With that out of the way, he made sure the three of them were nice and comfy, before covering up, himself, and going back to sleep with plans to put the rest of their training trip on hiatus, as he'd received the memories of a clone in his sleep. He was admittedly not looking forward to tomorrow, but it seemed that Sakura was at least keeping herself in check.

* * *

The very next day...

It started out like every other day: calm, peaceful, and pleasant. But when everyone realised they had four more guests that arrived last night, _that_ went downhill rather quickly. Now, to say that you could cut the tension in the air with a damn knife would be an understatement.

On one side, you had Sakura and Sasuke. On the other, was the several hybrids and Awakened Beings giving them the stink eye. Many of them were literally begging for an excuse to deck them across the face. It was _that_ bad.

Fortunately, no one has done anything. Mainly because one of the more powerful women - Teresa - was there to make sure that they - the hybrids and Awakened Beings - didn't do anything stupid. Like trying to pick a fight… or eat them.

And it was working!

Sakura groaned regardless in heavy discomfort. She could _feel_ how badly some of these women wanted to punch her - even from Teresa, herself! She was thankfully coolheaded enough not to try, though. But, at least she had Sasuke there with her, she felt _much_ safer with him by her side.

As for Sasuke himself, he was outright ignoring everyone. And for good reason: he had his one-year-old daughter in his arm…and she was pretty lively too. It had to do with the change of scenery, he just knew it. The little one was just so annoyingly curious! At least those mental cases weren't sniffing her, anymore… or him… or Sakura. He didn't trust them. Not one bit… something about those women just rubbed him the wrong way, though he couldn't quite put his finger on precisely what.

"How long do you think Naruto will be gone for?" Sakura quietly asked, glancing at her husband from the corner of her eyes.

The Uchiha in question glanced at her, before shrugging, looking as bored as possible. He was utterly clueless as to what the blond was doing, so he has no definitive answer.

"He left with a few women to teach them how to use chakra, not long before you got here" Teresa stated. "Word has it that there were around two-thousand youma who needed to die. Knowing him, they've been put out of their misery by now and he'll be back as soon as the girls are up and ready to go. That's why we're waiting here."

"Uh… right," Sakura muttered with a nod. Then she dampened her lips and asked, "S-so… how's Naruto been for the past years?" These women and girls liked Naruto, so if they talk about him, maybe they can get a conversation going and in turn get them to like her more?

"He's been fine." Cynthia said, with an unimpressed look on her face. Then she added as a low blow. "Now that he didn't have to put up with your abuse."

Cynthia was satisfied to get a flinch from the pinkette.

"Now, now," Teresa said, "Try to keep it civil."

The former Number 14 frowned slightly, but nodded. She had her fun.

Thankfully, for many present, it didn't take long for a golden flash to fill the room, signalling the return of Naruto, his ANBU escort, and many young women.

Naruto himself was scratching the side of his head with a deeply thoughtful look on his face. "Well, we're back a lot earlier than I would've liked." He then looked at the trainee's and the warriors, "Thankfully, you can still be shown a thing or two here. Talk to Miria, or Karui, the former would be glad to show you what to do, Karui was a teacher so she would be able to teach you some things Miria may not know."

"Can anyone teach us?" Tanya asked, while disappointed they won't be training anymore, she was still eager to know if they can just go up to someone and ask them for some advice.

Naruto nodded with verification. "Yeah. Undine, Veronica, Flora, and Jean are Captains of their respective teams, so they can teach you a thing or two. The same goes for Riful, Galatea, and Teresa. They've been around since the very beginning and picked up a thing or two. Just, make sure that they are free to teach you first. I'll start teaching you again, but here in Morris, once I'm done."

He has a perfectly good simulation in the bailey. Not to mention the bailey is big enough for a game of ninja tag. That'll be a good chakra control exercise for them. Not to mention they didn't have a game of ninja tag in a while.

With that said and done Naruto brought his attention to his former teammates and grinned brightly as he went over to them. "Sasuke! Sakura! I'm surprised to see you two here! Gaara let you two come?" then he noticed the baby girl in Sasuke's arm, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. "And who's this?"

"Uh… that's Sarada," Sakura said awkwardly, painfully aware of Naruto's old crush on her. "O-our… uh."

"Daughter?" Naruto offered, giving her a knowing grin. He'd recognized that as a feminine name and he could smell that it was a girl from here. "So you finally managed to snag him, eh?"

"Uh… y-yeah."

He chuckled, "Congratulations. To both of you. She's adorable. I remember when I was at that age…" he sighed wistfully, and got an odd look from everyone in the room.

"N-Naruto… you couldn't have possibly remembered anything from that age." Sakura slowly pointed out.

"Oh, I know, I was trying to lightening up the tension in the room. Seriously, it's so thick I can _see_ it." He turned halfway and waved an arm in the women's direction adding, "It's mostly around them though. Like a bubble. Just waiting to burst."

Sakura took a deep, calming breath, and exhaled, feeling honestly relieved and grateful.

"You've lightened up," Sasuke pointed out now that it wasn't as dark as last night. The last time he saw his friend he was on the verge of breaking down, for tragically understandable reasons. He's been trying to find him ever since, with little to no luck. He finally lucked out when he went to Suna, and Gaara gave him some updates on how his friend was doing every few months.

He never _did_ see Naruto though. Which was a shame. And that time Gaara went to this continent for the first time, he had to be left behind because Sakura was in the late stages of her pregnancy.

Still, this more than made up for that though.

"I've had time to grieve, and I've had time to move on. At least I didn't become some kind of avenger that wants to kill everything in his path out of grief." he joked, playfully jabbing at Sasuke's former life long ambition.

Off to the side, Anko rubbed her arm through the sleeve of her trench coat. "You two have _no_ idea how desperate I was to keep that from happening," She muttered awkwardly. A pissed off Jinchuuriki was one thing, a pissed off, near homicidal _Naruto_ was another.

"Again, I'm _really_ sorry about that…" Naruto replied, blushing heavily. He'd nearly fucked the poor woman to death that night.

"Eh, no worries," said woman chuckled warmly. She wasn't doing that again. Ever. Not if her life depended on it. Once was enough. But, it all turned out for the better in the end, at least. That's what mattered. Then, her impish side reared its ugly head as she flashed a grin that sent shivers up Naruto's spine for all the wrong reasons.

Anko _still_ scares him shitless.

With her grin still on her lips Anko leaned forward, like an eager child waiting for sweets and asked. "so, what's this I hear about you having a number of wives?"

Sakura twitched with irritation. Perverted senses, were tingling. Must resist...punching.

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "Quite a few of them are right here, actually."

"A few?" Sakura deadpanned. There was no less than ten women in the room… not counting the ones he came back with.

"All ten of us, and then some," Cynthia giggled, practically materializing on his arm.

"Thirteen, now," Ava stated bluntly, much to the surprise of the other students. The body language of Naruto's ANBU escort made it clear that they'd heard everything, but were prepared to restrain anyone present in the event of an outburst.

Cynthia, to her credit, just blinked owlishly at Ava. Then threw up her other arm, with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not even surprised anymore." she sighed with exasperation. "So, which ones?"

Eva raised her hand stiffly. Ava did as well, and pointed at Savra who didn't seem to notice the way everyone was looking at her. She could sense it, though, and started to look nervous when feeling several eyes on her.

"Uh… to be fair, I was seduced?" Savra muttered shyly. "Not that I mind…"

"You wanted to join," Eva pointed out, still as blunt as ever.

"Th-that's why I didn't mind." The poor girl was now beet red.

"Lucky," Tanya muttered grumpily. She wanted a piece of that!

Sakura's brow was twitching violently by this point and her fist was shaking, as if she was trying to stop herself from moving it. Then she took a deep, calming breath and exhaled. "For the safety of _my_ life, I'm not going to punch you for being such a pervert, Naruto."

"Doing something like that is assault and can get your ass thrown into prison." Maki pointed out, who was sitting behind a table nearby. "Naruto is effectively a Kage here, seeing as he's the owner of this entire town."

"Nevermind the fact that the danger-loli over there would eat you for trying," Anko added, hiking her thumb to Riful.

Said brunette giggled menacingly at that.

"To be fair, they… well, most… uh… _some_ of them came onto me, not the other way around," Naruto explained awkwardly. "Not that I mind; the only thing keeping me from marrying some of them is that they prefer the whole 'friends with benefits' thing we've got going on."

"I'm one of them," Teresa pointed out with a wide grin. "Also a girlfriend of his too. Clare, my adoptive daughter is his wife, which makes me his Mother-in-Law as well."

Oh, if _only_ Riful could say what naughty things Naruto and her firstborn were doing… "I was the first and claimed him in the orgy where Clare lost her innocence. Too bad I passed out; I would have loved to have seen _that_ particular spectacle." Many of those present turned beet red at that - the younger ones, especially.

"Too much information!" Sakura squeaked out with embarrassment.

"Yeah, a little too much there." Naruto chuckled, then he looked at Riful since she was with Shion the last time he saw her. "So where's Shion? Has she gone back to the Elemental Nations?"

The Abyssal One in question nodded. "She has. The Priestess has gotten what she came here for, but is making plans to come back again soon. She took a copy of that seal in the teleportation room back with her."

"Alright," Naruto chuckled. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Kokoro's actually settling in pretty well," Riful said. "Also, that nun, Gwen is with Shion to serve as an advisor. We have come to an agreement that the Church of the Twin Goddesses will be spread to the Elemental Nations; Shion with be helping with that."

"Interesting…" Naruto muttered with a stroke of his chin.

The blond remembered that favour those naughty Goddesses want him to do… even though he has no idea what said favour happens to be. They just said they would tell him at a later date.

"Well apart from the army of youma that was dealt with, nothing much happened on our end. We met Chronos, Lars and Gwyn though. They were the ones who told us about them." Naruto said with a casual shrug. To him it was just another day at the office.

"So, they're still loyal, then," Riful said thoughtfully. She had been wondering if they were still on their side, they were being very quiet as of late. "Good. But, if they start trying anything funny, just let me know, dear."

"I know. I know." Naruto chuckled. Then he snapped his fingers and looked at both Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh, there's something I made; it's out in the bailey. Want to see it?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks, then looked back at Naruto. "Sure. Anything to cut the tension." Sakura answered, with Sasuke nodding in agreement. Thank the Sage that Sadara didn't notice it. She was still too young to realise that those women wanted to hurt her parents.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves staring at Team Jean plus Karui, their respective kids, and a Naruto clone chatting it up with Kushina and Minato in the sim. It was... quite the interesting sight, to say the least.

"I seriously hope you're treating these women with respect, young man!" Kushina lectured the clone of her son. "I may not have been around to raise you, but I am expecting you to give them all the respect they deserve."

"The Boss does treat them with respect… they'd kill him, otherwise." the clone answered with a sheepish look. "Heck, some of them would have _eaten_ him."

"Priscilla comes to mind," The real Naruto said, revealing his and Sakura and Sasuke's presence to them all. "She almost took my arm off when she went into labour. And I'm not saying that figuratively, she _literally_ tried ripping my arm off from the shoulder. She said some… rather nasty things too… I'm not going to go into detail."

"The Yondaime Hokage?" Sakura was looking at Minato with wide eyes. She knew he was Naruto's father thanks to the Fourth Shinobi World War. But, the redhead was someone she was not familiar with.

Sasuke narrowed his one good eye with interest. "Didn't the Yondaime Hokage go back to the Pure Land after the Edo Tensei was undone by Hagoromo?"

"He did," Naruto confirmed with a nod. "Now, he's in that seal… somehow. I don't know all the details. I think the Shinigami has something to do with it, because divinity, they do whatever they want." They wouldn't believe him if he tried to tell them that several goddesses wanted his dick, so he didn't even bother, much to the amusement of a few ladies giggling in the back of his mind. They couldn't blame him if they wanted to.

"Huh… y'know, I wonder… if mom and dad are there, does that mean the other souls of the departed can just… show up? Like Itachi? Nagato? ...Pervy Sage?" he asked himself aloud. It's food for thought.

" _You'd have to ask Shini, herself.,"_ Clare stated in the back of his mind.

" _I know that. But I'm not too sure if she's even listening right now. But, if mom's in there, then the possibility of the other departed souls just showing up out of the blue is there."_ Naruto mentally pointed out to the Goddess.

" _Of course. Just be careful not to get greedy."_

" _Alright, I'll be careful."_ Naruto replied, _"Besides, if I try to do something like that, I think Shini will want some compensation, at the very least. Of what kind, I don't know, and I'm almost afraid to find out."_

"Beats me," Riful said, honestly perplexed. The conversation she and her litter had with Naruto's parents, earlier this morning, was enlightening and quite pleasant, though, so she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"So… they're the real deal?" Sakura asked, approaching Naruto's parents with wide eyes. Only to stumble back in utter startelement when she hit something solid. She found it was a barrier of some kind, because the pinkette could see it rippling where she hit it before settling back down.

"There's a barrier that keeps the simulation separate from the physical world. Think of it as a… procedurally generated dimension. That I can influence." Naruto explained to his former teammates.

"Huh… you made that?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Yep. It's a simulator. It can simulate anything from past missions, to fictional events… or 'What if' scenarios. I got a couple of them in there. I can even adjust the difficulty to make the simulations harder or easier. Anything that happens inside doesn't transfer to the real world once it's over. So Sakura would end up losing an arm, or a leg in the simulation, but would still have it once it's over."

"Very interesting…" Sasuke muttered.

"You can easily train with this. Have teams experience the missions ninja take before they actually take one." Sakura said, completely awed that Naruto - the boy everyone, even her, thought to be a moron - had made something so grand! She saw the formula making this simulation and the pinkette could see it's _one_ complicated formula. It's easily Master level. Maybe beyond!

"I've got to say I was impressed, too," Minato chimed in from his side. "I'm proud of him."

"Daddy's awesome," Harja said with a wide, close-eyed grin, catching Sakura's attention. At first, she thought that was Riful and wondered why she was suddenly dressed in religious garb, only to see the Abyssal One in question standing next to the other brunette.

"I'm not _that_ awesome," Naruto said with some good-natured self-deprecation. "That's reserved for _my_ mom and dad. They're even more awesome."

"We didn't save the world like you did," Kushina chirped with a giggle.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "True… but who here can claim that they summoned an actual _god_ , and held Kurama down while they were impaled on one of his claws? Granted, you two died, but doing all that while dying makes you awesome in my books. Besides… Dad's so awesome he split Kurama in two."

Kushina blinked, "Wait, the fox has a name?"

" **Please tell her to go fuck herself on my behalf…"**

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "He's not very happy to hear that, but yeah… also, he has a message, but I have a feeling if I were to say it, you'd be rightfully pissed and try to get into my seal just to punch him. And I can't exactly tell her Kurama, because _kids_ are present!"

" **Tell her to go to hell then!"**

Naruto blinked at that. "I'm not so sure _that's_ appropriate, either. Hell is a bad word, right?"

"To be fair, I was quite a bit more ignorant at the time, particularly towards the Bijuu," Kushina said sheepishly. "It's not much of an excuse, but the guy was always trying to pop outta me, so I felt that I couldn't really trust anything he had to say, wither."

" **Lemme say something to her."** Kurama said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked glancing towards the sky.

" **Yeah. Let me take control for a bit. I think it's time I had a little 'heart to heart' with my previous container."**

"Just so long as you promise to keep it civil…"

" **Bah! Fine, I'll keep it civil as long as she's civil. She owes me an apology, but I'll keep it civil."**

"Alright… I'll let you take control…" then Naruto grinned mischievously, "...Bunny ears."

" **DON'T CALL ME THAT! I DO** _ **NOT**_ **HAVE BUNNY EARS-"** Kurama's rant died on the tip of his tongue when he realised he was in full control of his container. Meaning he shouted all of that in front of everyone, much to the amusement of the kids. **"Uh… you people heard nothing. Got it?"**

Naruto's wives and kids nodded wisely, though they were visibly amused by the blond's antics.

"Uh… hi," Kushina said awkwardly.

Kurama, through Naruto, glared at the redhead. **"Seventeen…** _ **yeeears.**_ **You had me chained, and** _ **spiked**_ **through my hands, my hind paws, my abdomen and my tails… on a boulder. For seventeen…** _ **years.**_ **"** the possessed Naruto was glaring at his previous container and was holding his hands out as if he was trying to choke her. He was _that_ annoyed with the woman.

"Th-that wasn't my doing! It was always that way; until I met you inside Naruto's seal, I thought that was how it always looked in there."

" **Your seal. Your thoughts. You didn't even** _ **try**_ **to get to know me when we first met."**

"That was because you scared the he-eeeck outta me when we first met, and Mito warned me that you couldn't be tru-"

" **Mito sealed me away inside of her against my will! Right after I was freed from Madara's control!"** Kurama butted in rudely. **"And not only that, she saw me as a mindless** _ **beast**_ **! Of** _ **course**_ **I would be pissed! Anyone would be in that situation!"**

"And I was a child at the time," Kushina muttered. "Do you have any idea how traumatizing that was? Of course I'd develop a phobia!" She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

" **Not good enough!"**

" _Kurama…"_ Naruto said warningly.

" **I want you on your knees, and say 'Kurama-Sama, please forgive me for ignoring you for 17 years, and putting you in such a humiliating position in my seal'...** _ **then**_ **I'll forgive you."** Kurama of course, was just being petty for the sake of being petty. Not to mention the mere idea of Kushina being on her knees begging him for forgiveness was just plain hilarious to him.

Kushina's cheeks were every bit as red as her hair. "Isn't that a bit much?"

" **Over 70 years and split in half. Wasn't** _ **that**_ **a bit much?"**

" _You're just being a dick for the sake of being a dick."_ Naruto pointed out in the back of Kurama's head.

Kushina sighed, looked Kurama in the eyes and said sincerely, "from the bottom of my heart, I apologize. I should have known better, and if I could, I'd go back and change it."

" **...Liar. But that's as good an apology I'd get out of you, I'd guess. Didn't even call me 'Kurama-Sama…'"**

"Yeah, I don't think mom would be calling your furry butt 'Kurama-Sama' anytime soon," Naruto said through his own mouth, having been given back control.

"That was awkward…" Kushina muttered, still flustered. "I really am sorry, though."

"Kurama's mellowed out, by a lot. He's sorry too." Naruto said in Kurama's stead.

" **Bitch, I ain't sorry."** the Bijuu in question said in the back of his head.

"And he completely forgives you too." Naruto added, completely ignoring the guffy irritated voice of his furry friend.

" **No, I do not!"**

"He just needs a while to admit it." The blond let out a chuckle and severed the connection. "So, how goes meeting the grandbabies?"

Kushina brightened up considerably at that. "It's been going great! I never thought you'd end up with a girl from Kumo of all places… how times have changed. She's really sweet, too, and we get along pretty nicely. You take good care of her, mister!"

Karui blushed heavily at all that, but smiled in appreciation.

"I know, I know." Naruto chuckled. "She's a real star too. Karui's been helping out here and there. And I'm friends with the current Raikage and Bee."

"How are the other Bijuu doing anyway? Are they sealed away again?" Minato asked.

"The Bijuu are doing alright." The blond answered. "And no, actually, there's no more Jinchuuriki to be made after Bee and myself. They're now acting as Guardians of the Elemental Nations. They're free to wander around like the years of old and will actively prevent that fiasco with Kaguya from ever happening again, just in case."

Poor Kushina was now _horribly_ confused. "Kaguya? Who's Kaguya? What have I missed? How'd the Bijuu get free?" She's heard her baby boy saved the world, but was still fairly in the dark on some things. Like who this Kaguya person was. Even that 'masked dickbag's' identity was still a mystery to her!

"That's a looong story," Naruto chuckled. "But to make it short: she's a goddess, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths, and through her sons, is the ancestor of the Uchiha, Kaguya, Senju, Hyuga, and Uzumaki Clans. She tried to destroy the world and harvest all the chakra from the people, claiming it to be hers."

"That's…" Poor Kushina was even more confused, now.

"As I said, it's a long story." Naruto told her with a sigh. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Uh… A-alright…" Something told her this was going to be a _loooooooooooooooong_ conversation. "Well, with that aside, who do we have here?" She looked at Maki, Sasuke and Sakura oddly. She'd immediately recognized Anko as that poor, little girl abandoned by Orochimaru… and suddenly felt old.

"My old teammates, Sasuke and Sakura," Naruto began. Upon hearing Sasuke's name, Kushina's eyes lit up. Almost literally.

* * *

A few hours later, back in the clinic, Gaki whimpered as she tried to stand on wobbly legs. Shizune was holding her hands, trying to get her to start walking straight. That hunched over, all-fours stance was not good for her spine, as people were simply not designed to walk like that - especially for extended periods of time.

But, this felt so weird to the poor Feeder. How did Alpha walk like this? It was so hard to keep her balance!

"You're doing well, Gaki," Tsunade praised while healing up the spine of another feeder. The short-haired woman grunted happily at the feel. "Keep it up and you'll be walking straight in no time."

Right now, the women were dealing with physical therapy, giving poor Inonon a break for the day as that girl was working herself to the bone. Clarice was behind Gaki, ready to catch her just in case her legs were to suddenly give out.

"I… d-don't... li...like this…" Gaki grunted out, her voice soft, and raspy from years of disuse. There were some things that Inonon couldn't fix; so she had to improvise a little.

The young Yamanaka gave some of her experiences to the woman, since it would take time, a _lot_ of time, for Gaki to be retaught to talk and a bunch of other things. The woman now knew what was right and what was wrong. What to do and what not to do in public - being naked was in the latter category, but fuck it! She was old enough to make her own decisions! She can even talk now, which is a _huge_ step in progress. She and the others felt weird when doing so, but they were all capable of speech.

"I know you don't, but you've come so far!" Shizune said with an encouraging smile. "Soon, you'll be as normal as someone like you can be. This is a lot better than thinking like an animal, isn't it?"

"A... A… A… l-li… little…" Gaki stuttered raspingly.

Miata was just sitting on a bed, rocking back and forth as she kicked her feet. She was just observing everything her Mama was doing. She didn't want to separate from Mama, so she'll be a good girl and wait for Mama to be finished here. She was very curious about what she could do with Chakra, now, though. The girl had never felt anything like it before. It felt… a lot better than yoki. She saw her Papa use it and was amazed! She wanted to be like Papa, but she also wanted to be like Mama!

She liked Mama more, though. Mama was more like her. Papa was… not. She didn't know how to explain it, but Papa was different, somehow. He felt different, he smelled different and though it wasn't by much, he acted different.

Inonon, meanwhile, was conspicuously absent, due to having the day off.

The blonde in question was currently busy taking full advantage of her freetime by stalking her crush - much like Hinata had, all those years ago. The object of her desire was chatting it up with Sasuke in the mess hall while Sakura was in the room they occupied, tending to Sarada.

"So… you've been keeping an eye on my kids from the Elemental Nations, have you?" Naruto chuckled. "I take it Gaara had asked you to? I mean, I would have, if I knew where you were when I left. How many are there? I haven't been able to check on a few of the women I've been with."

"He did," Sasuke replied, deciding to answer the questions on order. "As it turns out you have 22, including Mirai and excluding Tomoka: twelve in Nami, five in Haru, and five more who are scattered about."

Inonon blushed heavily upon overhearing that. Naruto really _was_ a stud~!

"I see," It would appear that Miria was onto something about those rumors with Tsunami. He'll check on her later. "Who are the mothers of those other five? I wanna track them down and see how they're doing."

"Guren, Isaribi, Shizuka, Haruna, and Amaru," Sasuke replied. "Guren, Isaribi, and Amaru are in Iwa, last I heard, and the other two are in their own respective countries."

Guren… that was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. Naruto scratched his jawline in utter perplexment; when did he and Guren fuck? He doesn't remember that… wait a minute, he was unconscious some time after the two of them were eaten by Isobu… they were friends by that point, and she would always give him these odd looks after he revealed that he was Kurama's container…

Then, it clicked. Oh! That naughty woman…

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks. I'll get to checking on them as soon as possible." Then, he leaned against the table and asked, "So how's everything going with you lately? Did anything big happen… aside from the obvious?"

"Nothing much," the Uchiha answered with a shrug. "Konoha is still on their own and most of the other Nations are reluctant to let her rejoin the Shinobi Union. Of course, I did receive word from Shukaku that you had asked Konoha for help."

"I did," Naruto replied with a nod. "I wanted to give them another chance, and I got some old friends to help out. I gave the village 20 million Ryu for a job well done, afterwards. It should keep them afloat for a while."

Their little observer smiled brightly at that. She knew the village was suffering and that some of the clans were even considering the thought of leaving - hers included. Considerate, selfless, a good father, and a stud; what more could she ever want in a man? Inonon stifled a giggle, not wanting to reveal that she'd been spying on them.

Unfortunately, she'd been noticed long ago. Naruto and Sasuke _were_ kage-level, after all.

"So, when are we going to address your new stalker?" Sasuke asked. Though he didn't show it, this development was at least mildly amusing.

Naruto chuckled as he heard a squawk and a thud behind him. "You're not as sneaky as you think…" He turned to look at the person in question, and finished, saying, "...Inonon. I gotta say, though, that it's pretty refreshing. After being stalked by Hinata for several years, I found myself missing it."

The blonde turned beet red at that. "Uh… eh-heh… S-sorry. I… couldn't help myself."

Naruto smiled and got up to offer her a hand. Inonon blushed even more heavily and accepted it with a smile.

"So, how's everything going?" he asked. "You doing well enough?"

"Yes, actually," she replied with a smile. "The living conditions and time difference took some getting used to, but I managed. Also, the 'Feeders' are doing well. They've made a lot of progress and are even talking, now. Though much of what they're capable of had to be replaced with substitutes. Many of their memories couldn't be recovered, unfortunately." Inonon scowled with clear disgust as she said, "Whoever this 'Dae' guy was, he did a thorough job in trying to make them mindless monsters. He was a lot worse than Danzo in some regards."

Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair, drawing a giggle from the blonde. "I can't thank you enough for your help. Try to take it easier, though. Tsunade's told me you've been working yourself a bit too hard."

"Uh… sorry," Inonon replied sheepishly. "After seeing the state of their minds, I couldn't help myself… I knew it was going to be tough, but I figured that if I was going to fix them, I'd might as well go all out or not do it at all."

"Just so long as you don't overdo it," Naruto replied with concern. "I don't want you to exhaust and hurt yourself."

The poor blonde could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the young girl. "Hmm… interesting."

"What's interesting?" Naruto asked him.

"She is acting similarly to Hinata," the Uchiha observed. "Granted, it's not as bad as her - she hasn't fainted yet. But, it's similar."

Inonon went bright red at being called out like that.

"Huh…" Naruto looked mildly bemused by that. Then he shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I don't mind - it's kinda cute, actually." He has absolutely _no_ intention on fucking her. Nope. No way. No how. He doesn't _care_ if those Goddesses are behind her crush on him, he is _not_ going down that road.

Even Hinata had more tact than that! Plus she's thirteen…

" **Hypocrite."** Kurama grumbled in the back of his head. **"You've fucked more than one. Hell, that girl who walked in on you in Kumo had barely** _ **turned**_ **thirteen when you banged her!"**

" _I know! But that was_ before _I learned my sex life was being influenced by_ Divinity! _She's got a whole career ahead of her. I'm not taking that away from her."_

" **If she wants it,"** Kurama pointed out. **"Whether or not she wants to pursue it is her choice to make, anyway, and it's not like she'd be unable to raise a family while being a psychiatrist. Several of your wives are already raising the others' kids. Also, as they pointed out, she was just given a nudge to see if you'd be a good mate and I can tell that she's interested."**

" _I know, but I'm_ trying _to keep my dick in my pants. Seriously, I've bedded, like… over a hundred, by this point. It's ridiculous!"_

" **Didn't stop you last night… She's also not the only one looking in your direction and she won't be the last, I'm sure."**

" _Ugh… tell me about it."_ He does _not_ envy Sasuke after finding out what having fangirls is like. He was honestly getting a little sick of them to be honest. Shallow girls, the lot of them.

" **Let her make that decision, brat. Whether or not she wants to pursue you is her call to make, anyway, and most of them weren't shallow."**

" _Yeah, yeah…"_ Naruto muttered with irritation. _"And by the way,_ all _of those fangirls became ninja just so they could get close to me. I have your negative emotions sensing, remember. I could tell who was lying, and they_ all _lied."_

" **I wasn't talking about those brats from Konoha, and this one wasn't among them."**

" _...Oh. I thought we were."_ Naruto mentally replied. _"And I know that. She was already a ninja by the time I left. I never met her officially, until now, though."_

"...ruto? Na-to?"

Sasuke looked at his friend with a single, narrowed eye. His lips curled down to a prominent frown, at being ignored. So he did the one thing that was certain to get his attention.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last living male of the Uchiha Clan… gave Naruto a hard whack across the scalp.

"OUCH!"

Naruto's conversation was cut short on impact and he realized that he was still rubbing Inonon's scalp - the poor blonde was now blushing so hard he could practically see steam rising from her cheeks.

"Whoops. Sorry." Naruto took his hand off the blonde's scalp and used the other to rub at the place where Sasuke whacked him. The blond gave said Uchiha an irritated look as he said, "I was having a conversation with Kurama. I got a little preoccupied as a result."

"Th-that's okay," the young Yamanaka muttered shyly, still blushing hard.

"So, this 'Organization' has been taken care of. What's next?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to know what his friend was up to now that his main obstacle has been taken care of.

"Well… it _was_ getting rid of any remaining youma and Awakened Beings that are not on our side. But with that huge army of youma taken care of and so many of the surviving Awakened Beings on my side, it's pretty safe to say there's not much left. I do have an eye on an island, though: Uzushiogakure no Sato. The ancestral home of the Uzumaki Clan. I'll probably focus on getting that back on the map, once the girls are ready to serve as the Organization's replacement and protect the people here. I might also help Shion with getting a Church of the Twins established on our continent, as well."

"Anything I can do to help?" Inonon asked, eager to see what she could do for her crush.

She was disappointed when he shook his head, no, "No. Nothing I can think of that would require your expertise… aside from helping with the Feeders."

"Oh, that reminds me," she said. "I was never able to recover their names. Only Gaki has one, because 'Alpha named her Gaki.'"

"I'm working on giving them all names. It's pretty hard to think of names native to this continent. And native to the Elemental Nations." Naruto answered. "I can think of a few, but I want to give them all one at the same time, so no one feels left out."

"I can help out with that if you want," Inonon chirped cutely. "I could give you some suggestions."

"Write them down for me," he told her with a smile. "It'll help me remember if there's more than a dozen."

Of course, the blonde swooned upon seeing that smile and eagerly nodded. "I'll be on my way, then." With that, she scampered out of the dining hall.

Naruto decided it was high time for him to get going. He still had a group of hybrids to train after all. And there's the simulation out in the bailey they can use for training purposes. If Henriette thought it was a wise idea to stay stationary where they could be picked off, he'll break that mindset.

Maybe 'Insane Naruto' can come out to play…? Naruto then remembered what she and a few others were put through when Miata tried to use the Flower Simulation and decided he might want to be a little less… brutal than that. Still there were a few ideas he could use.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to gather the girls he'd decided to train and bring them out to the bailey. Kushina and Minato were done talking to the kids for now and that left the simulation ready for use. When they were all outside, Naruto came to a stop and turned to face them.

"I was contemplating on giving you all a simulation where you all were pressured to move… but the person I was thinking of using would to… well… overkill." he said.

Tanya looked at him with an expression that showed she was offended by his words. "Are you saying we wouldn't be able to handle it?" She asked, no, _demanded_ him.

"Honestly? Yes." Naruto bluntly replied. "Heavy-Bladed Chloe fought him, and she was forced to retreat."

"No way!"

"That's… unsettling…"

"How could a Number One be forced to retreat?!" that last one was from Audrey; since none of them had any idea Chloe had faced an insane version of him it was understandable that the idea of a Number One losing hadn't crossed her mind.

Needless to say, Naruto was not at all surprised by the reactions he got.

Then the seal formula that made up the simulation behind him started flickering. Naruto looked at it and frowned. That wasn't supposed to happen. The barrier was soon covered by the familiar ink-like substance, and when it slid back down to the ground a moment later, Naruto was a little surprised and more than a little exasperated when he saw the dark-clad, blood splattered insane version of himself.

He had his blood stained hands pressing flat against the barrier and was glaring at the trainees and warriors, with a wide toothy, crooked grin. His crimson red, bloodshot eyes were darting between them all, taking in each and every face.

Then he had a fit of disturbing, giggles, "So more, so more, **hehehehehehehehehehe** …" He reared his head back and smashed his forehead against the barrier and tried clawing his way out. A bubbling red cloak of chakra manifested around the dark-clad blond. Turning his eyes decidedly fox-like, and making his whiskers and canines more pronounced. As a direct effect of that, the unstable blond decidedly became more violent. "I wanna _rip_ you people to **FUCKING PIECES!** "

To say the others were afraid of the blond in the simulation was an understatement.

"Oi!" the insane Naruto growled as he snapped his head to his creator. "Knock it off! You're scaring them!"

The other Naruto broke down in a fit of insane cackles, to the real Naruto's annoyance. Then he looked at the warriors, grinned maddeningly and dragged a thumb across his neck in an elaborate line.

The message was loud and clear: "You're Dead."

"Maybe you'll be a **lot** more fun than that woman with the much bigger looking sword." he cocked his head to the side, eyes flickering, darting, never staying in on one person for too long. Then he punched the barrier with his blood covered hand. "Try not to die **too quick** if you're unlucky enough to fight me. It won't be fun, not being able to listen to your screams as I rip you apart piece. By Piece. If you're dead!" Then he gave them a mocking wave. "Tata… For now."

With that ominous promise, he faded away like a mirage and the ink like substance rose up to cover the entire barrier again.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." Naruto apologised and he wasn't surprised to see they were absolutely terrified of what they saw.

"What. The Hell?!" Rachel was calm enough to say that in a collected manner, but even _she_ was seriously put off by that thing. "What the hell is that? He's you! He sounded like you! But he didn't act like you!"

"You're completely right." Naruto nodded, "That _is_ me. He's an insane version of me. The one that Heavy-Bladed Chloe fought and was forced to run away from to be exact."

"You _wanted_ us to fight him?!" Henriette yelled as she waved her arms up and down in outrage. She'd rather take on the _flower_ again!

"Emphasis on 'wanted'," Naruto pointed out. "After thinking about it, I felt that would be overkill. He's not the type of person you can just 'stay still and brace for impact' on. He's relentless and will _not_ stop until you're dead if he sees you. Knowing you, Henriette, you would have tried to protect your team as best you can and hunkered down somewhere. Except for him that wouldn't work. He'd massacre the lot of you if you were to stay in one place for too long."

"I'd rather take on the flower again than fight him." Lytelle muttered to Henriette who wholeheartedly agreed with her. At least Himawari was nice.

"The flower…?" Erica asked, legitimately curious.

"You… probably don't want to know," Naruto chuckled nervously. "The flower is probably one of the more 'safer' simulations I have, and there are difficulty settings to it and the simulation itself can be adjusted to give you a better fighting chance. But it's probably best that you don't take it."

Now deep in thought Naruto started tapping his fingers on his arm rythemically.

He cocked his head to the side, now that he thought about it Tsunade did say the missions he's been on were out of the norm. There was that search and recovery mission for a beetle, or a bug of some sort for Shino, and that turned into a clusterfuck.

"To be honest, most of my missions in my career were not in the norm. They had people who were more skilled and more experienced than me. Team Miria had taken my first high ranked mission, and even though they won, the person they were fighting had almost beaten them." And Zabuza would be overkill for them so that was out of the question. Maybe for the more experienced warriors, like Audrey and Rachel he'll use him.

"So, what sim are you thinking, then?" Despite the fear she felt seeing the other Naruto, Tanya was eager as all hell.

"...A teamwork exercise." inspired Naruto turned to the simulation and pressed his hand against the barrier. The inky substance ran up the walls of the energy-wall and blocked everyone's view on the other side. "I'm going to take a page out from Kakashi-Sensei's book and have you take the Bell Test."

"Bell test?" Hanna asked as she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Yep. It's a Team 7 tradition, back home. My dad used it on his team. Kakashi-Sensei, used it on his own team which you already met." Naruto replied, the inky substance slinked back down to the ground again to reveal a grassy clearing with three stumps and a small river. The old training grounds he took his bell test. "The goal of the Bell Test is simple: work together with the intent to kill and get the bells."

Tanya cackled menacingly. "I _like_ the sound of that~!"

"So… _anything_ goes?" Audrey asked.

"Yep. Anything goes." Then Naruto looked at the former Number 3 and what he said next gave her a chill of fear. "You're going to be fighting _me_ after all. Of course, I will be holding back. This is a training exercise, after all."

Audrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was glad he wasn't going to be going all out. That monster he turned into at Nile scared her. So now she was a little more confident in herself.

"Alright." the long, straight haired woman stepped forward with more confidence in her step. "So, how does this thing work?"

"You just walk on through." Henriette answered, stepping forward herself with Lytelle following after her. This was nothing like the flower one so she was more at ease. "Lytelle and I had used it once before."

"The flower you keep mentioning?" Erica asked.

"Yeah… I'd rather not go into details." Lytelle answered, though she _was_ tempted to do that one again now that she has the knowledge on what to expect. Then she and Henriette stepped through the barrier and into the simulation.

After they went inside and everyone else saw them walk to the clearing, completely fine and at ease, the rest of th trainees and warriors delved inside of the simulation. The Naruto followed in after them once the last of them went in, and the barrier solidified behind him. Once he was inside, Naruto went over to the stump and sat down on it, gesturing everyone to assemble around him.

"Okay. The Bell Test is fairly simple: work together to get these bells..." he held up a hand and before their eyes two jingly bells with pieces of strings on them manifested in his palm, "from me. Now, while I said anything goes, there is one rule I want you all to abide: no yoki is allowed. This exercise is to see how far you've come using chakra. Understand?"

He, of course, was going to be holding back a lot for this test. It wouldn't be fair if he just brought out the big guns and beat them all in a matter of seconds. The blond wouldn't learn anything from them otherwise.

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Alright," Naruto nodded back. Then he stood up from the stump and tied the jingly bells to his pants. Then, on the tree stomp behind him an alarm clock materialised. "Once this alarm goes off, the test is over. It'll start ticking down once you start." Naruto told them, upon seeing the confused looks on their faces. "Start when you're ready, then."

There was no hesitation from Tanya. She immediately pulled out her claymore and leapt at him to try and sever his head from his shoulders. Naruto nonchalantly ducked under her swipe, and when she was going overhead above him, the blond got back up and brought up his arm to wrap around her chest. Tanya hurked when she was forcibly stopped mid-flight and she saw the world spin around her as Naruto forced the thirteen year old to the ground.

Tanya cried out in both surprise and pain when she felt her back and head smash against the earth. The sheer unexpectedness of that counter had caused her grip on the handle to slacken when she hit the ground. She had never been countered like _that_ before! However, instead of just lying there, she immediately tightened her hold on her sword handle and side-rolled away from him before he could go on the offensive.

The truth was, Naruto could have gone on the offensive easily when she was on the ground. He had more than enough time to stomp on her. But he wasn't to see everything they learned.

"The point of this exercise is to work together. Not alone." Naruto drawled, sounding completely and utterly bored as reached into his jacket pocket and took out… a book. The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja, to be exact. "But if you're going to be acting like that… then I'm going to read this book."

" _Kurama, keep an eye on them. I don't want them to get the drop on me."_ Naruto requested his friend. He had a very good feeling, that pulling out his favourite book by his late mentor would offend them.

" **Alright. I see you're playing the old 'Kakashi not taking things seriously, when he actually was' route."** Kurama was amused to say the least.

" _You know it!"_

As Naruto had predicted, almost everyone was were pretty offended by that move. Even the twins, Ava and Eva felt something about that. And they didn't like that feeling. It made them feel… sad, but somehow more than sad. They didn't remember the last time they felt like this but they didn't like it.

The only ones who weren't offended by that, were unsurprisingly, Audrey and Rachel. Out of everyone in their little group, they're the only ones who actually fought him. So they know just how dangerous the blond can be when he wants to be.

"The hell?!" Charlotte shouted.

"Take us seriously dammit!" Heidi yelled at him looking legibly offended.

"I'll take you seriously, once you take my attention away from my favourite book," he glanced at them, and added, "Or, if you manage to touch the bells." he shrugged and went right back to reading. "Whichever comes first."

While she didn't have much experience in using chakra, Henriette was more than willing to prove Naruto wrong. She tapped Ava, Eva, Lytelle, Erica, Hanna and Regina on the shoulder gaining their attention and beckoned them to follow her lead.

Naruto was pleased to see that the trainees, the twins included, followed Henriette without question when she darted off into the treeline. The rest of them on the other hand hadn't moved from their spot.

"We just need to get the bells, right?" Savra asked, 'looking' at him with her yoki-sensing. He hadn't moved from his spot, and he didn't seem nervous when the younger girls left the area.

"Yep. Get the bells and you win." then he smirked and threw a thumb over his shoulder, at the alarm on the stomp behind him. "By the way, time's a-tickin'. If it goes off, you automatically lose."

"How much time do we have?" Rachel demanded, pulling her claymore out from the sword holder on the back of her plate gorget.

Naruto shrugged unconcernedly as he gave them a mischievous smile, despite not taking his eyes away from the page he was on. "Who knows? It could be an hour from now. It could be within the next few minutes. And you standing there, wasting time, is doing just that: wasting time. Which is fine for me." he replied, making sure he was loud enough for the trainees hiding in the treeline to hear.

Wasting time brings them that much closer to losing and him winning. And, from the many sounds of swords being pulled out, the women in front of him came to realize that.

"Remember you lot: no yoki. Only chakra." he said remindingly. Then Naruto casually turned a page in his book.

Then, with a slight flare of chakra, Leia vanished.

" **Behind you!"** Kurama warned.

Naruto immediately dodged to the left when the girl in question tried stabbing him in the back via a lunge. He glanced down briefly and saw her hand reaching out to grab the bells. The blond retaliated by turning and whacking the woman on the top of her head with the hardback of his book. Hard. She let out a surprised, pained yelp at the impact. Then he grabbed the back of her head with his other hand, and without taking his eyes away from the page, he casually tossed Leia to the rest of her comrades, and was caught by Charlotte and Heidi.

Audrey and Rachel then attacked him together. The latter leapt into the air, with Audrey following after her. As Rachel brought her arms back, above her head, claymore in hand, Audrey appeared behind her, slightly to her right and slashed at her friends edge holding it in place when the woman grit her teeth and put all her strength in bringing it down.

" **Move to the left!"**

Naruto did so, just as Audrey pulled her claymore away and allowed Rachel to bring her sword down to cleave his skull. The woman missed by mere, seconds, and the ground shattered when her claymore impacted the earth.

Like the last time they did that attack on him in Nile, that attack was so easily telegraphed that even an idiot could see it coming a mile away.

They weren't done there though. When Rachel landed on the floor she kneeled down and allowed Audrey to step on and jump off her back in another overhead. Naruto avoided that one by combat rolling along the ground. When he stood back up Naruto was assaulted by them both.

" **Left!"**

Naruto weaved to his left.

" **Right!"**

Naruto dodged to the right.

" **Duck!"**

Naruto ducked when they tried to cut off his head scissor style with their swords. And he ran between them both, and gave them a swat on their nice asses for their trouble. They jumped and yelped at the feeling of getting their butts spanked out of nowhere.

Pushing their embarrassment to the side, they quickly turned around and engaged the blond.

" _Yeah. Keep focused on us. Expose your back to the others…"_ Audrey thought with narrow-eyed determination.

With Naruto having his back to the rest of her fellow warriors, they would be able to try and grab the bells. Or, if they're feeling especially brave, mount a sneak attack on him.

* * *

Off in the treeline, Henriette, Erica, Hanna, Regina, Lytelle, Ava and Eva were observing the fight with Naruto. Henriette was looking for, something, anything, that would give them an advantage in this test. She also heard that they had a limited time limit too; while she was concerned at the time limit the girl wasn't focused on that.

She was more concerned on getting those bells from him, and what the best way to go about it would be. That was one of the reasons why she wasn't joining the other hybrids. She wanted to learn more about Naruto's capabilities.

Audrey and Rachel were forcing the Lord of Morris back to the others, the girl noted. But he still take his eyes away from his book. Even when they were attacking him; he was able to avoid their attacks effortlessly!

Naruto not looking at them while Audrey and Rachel attacked him told Henriette two things: either Naruto was cocky to the point of arrogance... or he actually _was_ that skilled.

Then Tanya tried attacking and going for the bells, from behind. Naruto, however, retaliated by side stepping, and turning at the same time; he then grabbed the outstretched hand and _threw_ the petite blonde to Audrey and Rachel.

That was the trigger for everyone else to attack him.

Heidi was the first to go down. He tripped her and sent her stumbling to the ground on her hands and knees. Leia was next, as Naruto smacked the hardback of his book onto the side of Leia's head, causing the woman to stagger with disorientation, and fall on top of Heidi. The woman fell to the ground as her arms and knees gave out under the sudden weight.

Savra, was 'dispatched' next. Naruto _finally_ took his eyes away from his book, spun around in the opposite direction of her slash when she tried cutting his back. He retaliated by spanking her, _hard_. She squealed and turned around, lopping at him with a flushed face. Naruto dodged that one and finished her off by grabbing the side of her head and tossing her into Charlotte. Both of them knocked heads, and conveniently knocked themselves out.

Then he looked at Audrey and Rachel again… stared at them for a moment, before casually going back to reading his book as if nothing happened.

Okay… he actually was _that_ skilled.

"It looks like we'll have to fight him together," Henriette observed; everyone else tried fighting him one by one, with no coordination and that failed.

"Got any ideas?" Hanna asked.

Henriette narrowed her eyes. "We just need to get the bells… a distraction. We have to work together and distract him. There's one of him and seven of us. We have the number advantage." the young girl looked at her fellow trainee's and the only warriors that came with them. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

Several several minutes of waiting later, Naruto was already several pages in his book. He was waiting for Henriette's group to reemerge from the treeline. Audrey and Rachel haven't tried anything again, after seeing how he so thoroughly defeated everyone in their group. They did drag everyone he dispatched away from him, and the blond let them.

Naruto, however, was focusing on Henriette's group, and Kurama was keeping an 'eye' on Audrey's.

" _Seems like Henriette's group is finally making a move. They're separating to try and get themselves into a better position from what I can sense,"_ Naruto thought to Kurama. He then risked a glance back at the alarm clock. They had two minutes left before it goes off.

" **So it seems."** the fox huffed, **"Rachel and Audrey are not making a move. Neither is their group, obviously."** They were still recovering from their humiliating defeat. But they were still keeping an eye on him. **"Once that brat's group emerges from the treeline, I'll bet my tails they'll join in."**

" _It's possible."_ he took his eyes away from his book when Naruto heard an explosion behind him. Not a moment later, Ava and Eva had both seemed to materialise behind him. The twins had chakra-walked up a tree and purposely sent too much chakra to their feet in order to launch themselves. _"Well, how creative of them."_

Naruto snapped his book closed and as he put it away, the blond spun around in order to face the twins. He caught their fists in his palm and was surprised when his feet slid along the ground upon the impact of their fists. Holy shit, they had a lot of strength in those lanky arms of theirs!

Then another explosion sounded from another tree, and Henriette was thrown clear across the clearing, with her claymore held in front of her. She was trying to impale him! Naruto jumped to the side, and he saw her smirking. He frowned, wondering what she was thinking. That was when he felt it: a tug.

Looking down the blond found Regina holding onto the jingle bells.

" _How the_ hell _did she get so close!?"_ Naruto snapped his hand down and grabbed her wrist. Just when he was about to apply force in order to get her to let go, he his negative sensing went off - followed by a battlecry from Erica and Lytelle. Both of them had their weapons sheathed and had their fists drawn back ready to right hook him on the nose.

Well, he was in one hell of a dilemma right now. Either he can let go, catch their fists and let Regina get those bells. Or he can ignore them, focus on getting Regina and get two fists to the face…

He took a third option.

"What the heck?!" Regina squawked out when Naruto grabbed her arms and _lift_ her up off the ground. Then she yelped in both surprise and pain when the blond used her as a makeshift club and whacked Erica and Lytelle. He let go and watched the three of them roll across the ground.

Of course, when he let go of Regina, Naruto felt a rather sharp tug on his waistline. He took a quick check to see if the bells were still there. He let out a relieved sigh. They were. Seems she let go when he used her as a makeshift club. He had to admit, they were impressing him the longer this went on.

Of course, he remembered one person that went forgotten: Henriette. And he was reminded of her harshly, when the sharp edge of her sword cut into his waist, where the jingly bells were. He gasped and moved away as fast as he could. But not before catching the bells themselves.

Gasping, he looked at his hand and saw blood. His blood. Seems he really _did_ need to take things seriously now. Henriette landed on the ground, with her claymore embedded into the ground.

"I have to admit," Naruto started, putting pressure back onto his wound, "you're impressing me more and more. You hurt me, and managed to cut off the bells, but didn't catch them." Closing his eyes one corner of Naruto's mouth curved upwards, into a sharp smirk, and his eyes reopened, giving him a rather evil look. "This is the kind of teamwork I'm looking for! And now that you've cut me… let's see if you can keep it up, hmm?"

Then _he_ went on the offensive. Henriette quickly yanked her claymore out of the ground and used the flat of her blade to block whatever he was about to do. It was out of instinct more than anything. But it was the right call. Naruto gave a devastating jab to her sword and while the blade wasn't cracked or hurt in anyway, she still felt the impact vibrating through the sword and up her arms. Naruto may not have been using chakra, or any other techniques, but thanks to the Old Man Sage he was a lot stronger than he use to be before the war.

He wasn't surprise to see Henriette being sent back with her feet dragging against the floor. Though he took a lot of satisfaction at the shocked look on her face when she finally came to a stop, almost a meter away.

" **Brat! Two on your six!"** Kurama warned.

Naruto heard the whooshing sound of cutting air, and he surprised his would be attackers by throwing himself to the ground. When he saw them try to turn around the blond quickly pushed himself up and flipped himself onto his feet. It was Audrey and Rachel and they standing side by side, holding their claymore's defensively opposite of each other. Naruto came to realise they were protecting each other's weak spots.

Very clever.

And they had rather irritated looks on their faces… either that, or they were still embarrassed that he managed to swat their nice asses. Naruto chanced a glance back at the alarm clock and saw they had little under half-a-minute before they lose automatically.

" **To your right!"**

He dodged to the side when Tanya tried to cleave his shoulder. Her claymore embedded itself into the ground and she yanked it out with one hand before turning to give him quite the flirtatious grin along with the bedroom eyes.

Well… warriors of the Organization _were_ trained to act as prostitutes to give them cover when they are in places that don't accept their kind… like Rabona. Because of that, Naruto wasn't as surprised as he should have been. Or disturbed for that matter… at least not until that grin morphed into a psychotic, full-on rape face.

Her sword not held in a rattail guard, Tanya charged, cackling madly as she kept swiped at him. He backed up to evade her horizontal slash and after reinforcing his hand with chakra, caught the sharp end of her sword when Tanya brought it back down. That startled the living hell out of her, since no one ever had the balls to actually _catch_ her sword with their _bare hand_ , before. The same went for everybody else, except for Audrey and Rachel who had seen him do the same exact thing when they fought him.

Then, without withholding his grip on her sword, Naruto pulled Tanya to him right into his knee. Tanya wheezed as the air was forcibly expunged from her lungs. She didn't let up though and used one of her hands to try and punch him in the stomach. Of course, Naruto caught her wrist with his free hand and gave her a mocking, 'Tut, tut, tut!', like she was a naughty child, before he forcibly pushed her away.

Of course, Naruto had forgotten that was the same hand he was holding those bells with, and he dropped them when he went to grab Tanya's wrist. They went forgotten.

Savra and Heidi tried to blindside him, the latter using chakra to buff her speed, while Savra was using her yoki-sensing to get a feel of where Naruto is. When he backed away to avoid Heidi's lunge, Savra adjusted accordingly and tried to tackle him.

Surprisingly, it works!

Naruto was still injured and the gash on his hip was beginning to throb. It distracted him long enough for Savra to get the drop on him. He made to shove her off, only to stop when he heard a pair of bells jingle. Not long after that the alarm went off.

Blinking Naruto realised he no longer had the bells in his possession, and remembered that he had to let go of them when he caught Tanya's wrist. He looked in the direction the jingles were coming from and found Henriette standing there, jiggling the bells with a look of accomplishment on her face.

"Well… how about that?" Naruto chuckled warmly, reaching up to ruffle the girl's hair from his place on the ground. Henriette giggled and let him as he turned to address Heidi. "I gotta say, you've got an impressive sister, here. She's got a good head on her shoulders." then he looked at Savra who was still straddling him. "Do you mind getting off of me?"

Said woman giggled, blushing madly as she gave him an impish grin. "I don't know; I've come to like it, here."

He blinked at her, then shrugged. "Alright. Suit yourself." he sat up, but made no move to get the woman off of him. In fact, he did the opposite, causing her blush to deepen as he pulled Savra into a close hug. "Obviously, you girls pass. While your strategy and methods could use some touching up, your teamwork was not bad at all. I'm impressed."

"I have a question…" Audrey spoke up.

"Yeeeeeeeees?" From the looks on their faces, Naruto had a feeling he knew what was going to be asked next.

"What was up with you slapping our asses?!" Rachel yelled at him with a shaking fist.

Naruto took a moment to act as if he was really thinking on it. Then he just shrugged uncaringly and said in the most serious tone they had ever heard him say, "You have nice asses, and you left yourselves wide open, of _course_ I'm going to take the opportunity to give you a good spanking!" then he gestured to Savra on his lap and added, "Savra, here, has a nice ass, too. I couldn't help myself." He then leaned in and whispered into the blind woman's ear, "especially after what we did last night~!"

Unfortunately, he'd underestimated the girls' hearing, and several of the trainees looked remarkably jealous at that, much to Naruto's inward exasperation. Even _Erica_ looked like she wanted some attention!

"S-so… you like our butts?" Audrey coughed, looking remarkably more shy.

"Not _just_ your butts," Naruto chuckled impishly. "You girls are _all_ kinda cute, actually… in many ways." And he got a squawk out of Savra when he swatted her nice ass. Every last girl who'd taken the sim was now beet red from his casual admittance. "And I _did_ see all of you naked after all, so I _know_ what I'm talking about~ You have no idea how hard it was for me to _not_ bend you over and have my way with you, when I was healing your stigmas~!"

" **And what happened to you** _ **not**_ **trying to bed more women?"** Came Kurama's exasperated voice in the back of his head.

Naruto, of course, ignored the giant fox in his gut. He was actually talking about girls from the Elemental Nations when they were talking about Inonon… those who were on Testing Ground One were fair game as far as he was concerned. Though, if that girl was to pursue him, then he'll gladly fuck the shape of her ass into his mattress.

" **Of course…"** Kurama was shaking his head in exasperation. The fox knew exactly what his vessel was thinking. Seriously, the brat said one thing, and he would contradict himself later on in the same day!

"Sounds to me you wanted to fuck them," Savra airly pointed out.

"I fucked the near entirety of the Crimson Guard right after I healed their stigmas. I wouldn't get to Miranda or Neideen until later." Naruto replied with a shrug. "They were interested in me as well, and I don't go for anyone who doesn't show any interest in me. I flirt with them, sure, but other than that…"

"Noted," Tanya chirped, slinking around and pressing her modest bust against the back of Naruto's head as she hugged him from behind.

"Well, that's quite the step up." Naruto said with an amused grin. Meanwhile, poor Savra felt the heat comong off her cheeks when she felt something familiar poking her. "What age are you by the way, Tanya?

"Old enough by the standards of your continent, I hear," she replied impishly. "But, I'll be turning fourteen, soon."

"S-so… What _is_ the age of adulthood in the Elemental Nations?" Erica asked shyly.

"It varies," Naruto replied, before adopting a thinking tone. "In Konoha, ninja, like myself are of consent when we reach 13 years of age. That's mainly because in our line of work, most of us don't live for long. It's actually very rare for ninja to live past the age of 50. It's common for ninja to die in the line of work in their 20's to 30's, but that's mainly due to the higher ranked missions. Civilians, on the other hand, reach the age of consent when they reach 16; because they're at a lower risk. Some countries like Kumo have it at 13 regardless, according to Karui… and Kakashi-Sensei, the current Hokage, was a ninja from the age of seven; though that was because Konoha was in the middle of a world war at the time, so the age of consent probably would have been a _lot_ lower back then." Naruto took a moment to think.

" **The age of consent was dropped to 10 at the time… just like it was in the previous two."** Kurama informed.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked out loud, mainly from curiosity.

" **Brat, I was sealed in your mother. She was trying to bang someone the instant she turned ten, because she wanted to take advantage of that amendment as soon as possible. It didn't work though, because there simply wasn't enough time. And because of the war, your parents were always on different fronts trying to hold back the tide of Iwa and Kumo. She didn't get pregnant until she was in her twenties, after the war had ended. Not to mention, I've** _ **been**_ **through that war. And the war before that. And the war before that. You tend to notice those things when they happen enough times. Plus I was bored to hell."**

"...Well...Kurama just told me that the age of consent was dropped to ten, back when Kakashi was was seven. And the two wars before that. Turns out it's a common thing when war is on the horizon. I wonder if that happened during the war I took part in?"

" **Not likely. That war you partook lasted several** _ **days**_ **and came, literally, out of nowhere."** Kurama pointed out.

"It didn't though… Obito declared war at the Kage Summit." Naruto rebutted; that was literally common knowledge now.

" **Comparatively, it did; he came out of nowhere, declared war and in the next few days, war broke out between the Akatsuki and the entire Elemental Nations."** Kurama argued; he had more knowledge on this since he was there for all of them. He was even around during the 'Clan Wars' and that era was more brutal than anything his container had ever seen. The life expectancy back then was horrendous. People died enmass, in battle at the age of _five_ , back then! It was _rare_ for anyone to reach the age of 20!

A lot of clans were wiped out as a result, though the more bloodthirsty ones, like the Kaguya Clan had managed to prevail due to the sheer brutality they displayed. They were so brutal that even the Senju and Uchiha clans feared fighting them. Of course, when the shinobi villages were formed those bloodthirsty clans were either wiped out like the Kaguya Clan, or they were assimilated… and eventually wiped out when they didn't like how 'peaceful' the village they joined was being for their liking.

" **That war, despite having the five elemental countries working together - therefore qualifying as a 'World War' - only happened over the course of a few days. The previous ones lasted a few years and those in charge of the countries participating saw the writing on the walls, often years before the wars broke out. The third one lasted almost an entire decade. You've had your taste of war, but it technically wasn't a 'major one' unlike the one your parents took part in."**

"Point taken…" Naruto muttered. To be honest, he was relieved to have not taken part in something like that. Then he realised that everyone was listening to their one-sided conversation and Naruto looked a bit sheepish. "Ah, sorry, I was just learning a few things from Kurama. He says it's unlikely that the age of consent was dropped at the time of that war I participated in. It only lasted for a few days and there wasn't any real buildup to it."

"That sounds unsettling." Henriette muttered. "I'd hate to see a world war suddenly break out. At least when tensions rise between countries, preparations can be made, just in case."

"Yeah, it did kinda suck," Naruto replied with a humorless chuckle. "Lost a lotta good men and women in that… even a close friend. Even one enemy I had to face was… nightmare-inducing. It makes any Awakened Beings you've encountered look like pussycats in comparison."

While Tanya was not the type to really care, she felt the need to comfort Naruto and so she did - popping a squat next to him and rubbing his back. He smiled appreciatively at that. Then he leaned back slightly, and grinned impishly, "Nice ass you got there, Tanya."

She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek for that. "Keep up the flattery and I'll give you a nice reward."

Naruto chuckled at that and gave her a peck on the nose, drawing a heavy blush from the teen. The other girls, meanwhile, started looking a bit jealous, especially when Erica latched onto his arm.

"Oh, my," Savra giggled when his erection poked her in the thigh. "Someone's enjoying the attention he's getting~!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at that. "I got a cute, girl hugging one arm. Another on the other. And I got a beautiful woman straddling me," he pointed out, before teasingly adding, "bite me."

Savra giggled again and gave him a light nip on the cheek with a playful growl. Naruto chuckled again and gave her a swat on the rear. "So, we still got time to kill - we _were_ meant to go on a training trip after all." he reminded them all pointedly. "Is there anything you all want to do? We can head over to Raby for it." if his mum got here from the simulation in Raby, then in theory, he should be able to do the same.

"Oh, I think I know what some of us want to do," Savra chirped with an impish grin. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear, "something involving this 'mighty spear' I kept hearing about when Sistina was still in Staff~!"

Naruto let out yet another sheepish chuckle and had to willfully force his dick to not throb at the thought of fucking Savra and so many beauties here. An attempt that was successful.

Remembering what Lytelle had said earlier, Erica said, "I'm kinda interested in seeing what this 'flower' is all about."

"You do _not_ want to know," Henriette stressed with a heavy sigh. "No way in hell am I doing something that embarrassing again!"

Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that. "You don't need to participate," he assured. "Anyone who wants to can, though. I'll set it up back in Raby, so none of my kids end up seeing something they shouldn't. I can adjust it so it can be easier. Or harder, to make it challenging. It depends on what you want."

"We'll see when we get there," Savra was interested in what this simulation was all about. So she was going to partake in it… and so were all the others, except for Henriette. Lytelle was quite eager for another round it seems.

"Alright, let me up then and I'll end this simulation." Savra, Erica, and Tanya did just that somewhat reluctantly. They liked the feel of his warmth. Then Naruto got up on one knee, and before everyone's eyes - except for Savra's - the seal formula for the simulation faded into existence and Naruto pressed his palm against it. The formula glowed and everything faded to white.

* * *

When their vision came back to them they were waited by three women from the currently inactive Crimson Guard.

The first was Roxanne, looking at Tanya, Savra, and Erica with a raised eyebrow. She was currently garbed in an elegant red dress that she'd purchased from the taylor in town. It hugged her curves quite nicely and showed off a good amount of cleavage while leaving just enough to the imagination.

The other two were Sistina and Neideen - both of whom visibly had the wheels in their heads a-turning. They were both dressed in religious garb and eyeballing the girls that surrounded Naruto - their orgy senses tingling. The religious garb of these two was identical to the outfit Flora had worn in the more previous roleplay orgy, though it lack Jean's crest.

The outfit in question was a pair of Mary Janes; white, thigh-high stockings; a black dress; black armlets; and a black and white headdress. The short, leafy skirt, generous display of cleavage and gold accents denoted that they were not mere acolytes and the gold medallions depicting Teresa and Clare showed that they were of particularly high rank in the Church of the Twins.

Sporting a bright grin, Naruto suddenly _appeared_ in front of them and brought his girls into a hug one armed hug and pecked them. He lingered on Roxanne for a moment, as he reached down to boldly cup her ass.

"Hey, girls! What are you up to?" he asked them with enthusiasm, after pulling away from Roxanne.

"I got word that you came back early," Neideen answered, "Thought I'd come and check up on you. But it seems everything's okay."

"Yeah, I just came back because I heard that some old friends were paying a visit." Naruto replied with a nod. "We _were_ using the simulation to train not too long ago. It just finished and we were planning to head on over to Raby to try out another simulation…" suddenly, Naruto was struck with an idea. The Crimson Guard were seen as a force to be feared back when they were still part of the Organization…and Sistina and Roxanne _are_ regarded as some of the strongest Number Ones. He had to try. "Say… do you three want to join? You don't need to change clothes, or anything. The simulation can do that for you if you want."

Neideen, Sistina and Roxanne all exchanged looks at that. They shrugged and looked back at him, all smiles. "Sure. I got nothing better to do." Roxanne said.

"I suppose the Church can go without me and Sistina for a while." Neideen chirped. She the gave him a sultry grin and added. "I've also been looking forward to some Naruto time, if you don't mind having some fun afterwards~!"

"Oh, I would love to," Naruto growled sexily, sending hot shivers up the spine of _every_ girl present. "By the way, the ones you call 'Twitchy and Squeaker' are coming along too," he added, giving the twins in question smiles. "Who knows? Maybe we can have some real fun in private~?"

Ava and Eva perked up a little at that. It wasn't much, but that was the first display of emotion outside of sheer stoicness he had seen from them.

"Sounds like a plan~' Sistina giggled.

"Alright," Naruto looked behind him again and said with encouragement, "Everyone, grab on. We're heading to Raby!"

Of course, Neideen and Roxanne took his arms, Sistina wrapped her arms around his waist from the back. Everyone else had to make due, by either grabbing onto Neideen, like the twins had done, Sistina and Roxanne, and each other. Then, they were gone from the bailey enmass in a yellow flash.

When they reappeared again, it was in the similar sight of Daby's bailey. For Neideen, and Roxanne however, it was unfamiliar, because this was the first time they had ever set foot inside of this fort.

For Sistina on the other hand, old memories resurfaced. "It's been a very long time since I set foot in this fort."

That got Naruto's attention. "You've been here before?"

Sistina nodded as she took it all in with her one good eye. "Oh yes. This fort used to belong to a Lord called 'Daby Tour' during my first life. Like Morris, Daby had had a small town called 'Toure'. Both the town and fort were destroyed by a mass of youma after Lord Daby refused to pay the Organization for their services. The ruins of the town were later dismantled, and the fort remained in ruins. You did one hell of a job rebuilding it, I must say."

"You learn something new everyday," Naruto replied, visibly flattered by the complement. "Is it the same as you remember?" he tried finding the blueprints of the original layout. He was successful to a degree, but the blond was unable to get everything right.

"Mostly," Sistina replied. "It lacks the whitewash and I'd need to see the interior before I can comment on that, but the only difference I can see on the outside is that the hoards and hoardings were made of wood at the time, not stone. The technology for such advanced masonry hadn't yet been invented back then. Very impressive.".

"I found the blueprints of the original fort and I got a few architects to help rebuild as much of this fortress as possible. I helped in my own way, of course and learned a lot from them." and he used that knowledge in rebuilding Morris. Then he cleared his throat and made his way to the simulation he placed on the ground and turned it on. Luckily that other Naruto wasn't apparently in the mood to show up, so he got to work on setting up the simulation. The seal formula glowed and a large dome of energy appeared in front of him.

Then the ink-like substance emerged from the ground and covered the insides of the domb, keeping everyone from seeing what was inside.

"Alright," he said, turning to look at the others assembled behind him. "With Neideen, Sistina and Roxanne here that brings the potential number of candidates from 14 to 17. Who wants to do this? Raise your hands so I can do a headcount."

Tanya outright said," I'd like to stay behind and observe." Of course, she had an ulterior motive, much to the amusement of Savra, Sistina and Neideen, who could all smell it a mile away.

"That… actually sounds like a good idea," Erica muttered, opting out as well, just as she was about to raise her hand. She was curious, after all, and observations tended to be achieved more easily from the sidelines.

Heidi, meanwhile, turned to her little sister and whispered. "There's no need to worry, Hennie, I'm here for you."

Henriette sighed heavily and nodded reluctantly. "A-alright," she said, buckling to her big sister almost immediately.

While all of this was happening, several of the girls were chatting amongst themselves and started raising their hands one by one, until everyone but Tanya and Erica had done so. Even Lytelle was eager for a round two, now that she had such powerhouses on their side.

"Okay…let's see. 17, take away 2… That leaves 15 people to partake the simulation." Naruto said, "Sistina! Neideen! Roxanne! Come forth! You three are going to be the team leaders!"

The women in question stepped forward out of the assembled group and stood in front of him.

"Everyone, listen up! When I call your names, you are to step behind the person I choose to be your Captain. Understand?" They all nodded at that and Naruto had a look of satisfaction. "Roxanne, your team has Audrey, Henriette, Heidi and Hanna." The woman nodded acceptingly, and the girls in question stepped behind her.

"Neideen, you're going to have Ava, Eva, Savra and Regina." The twins eagerly scampered on up to her, much to Neideen's amusement, while the other two trailed behind. She ruffled Ava and Eva's hair with a grin.

"Sistina, your team has Rachel, Charlotte, Lytelle, and Leia." While unhappy that she wasn't with her friend, Rachel nonetheless went up to Sistina without a word of protest. Lytelle, Leia and Charlotte followed after her.

"Henriette and Lytelle, since the two of you had taken part in this simulation before, any knowledge you have is _not_ allowed to be shared… it would defeat the purpose of this exercise otherwise."

"We know, we were told this before." Lytelle said with a nod, with Henriette agreeing with her.

"I see… right, well, I suppose I should get to your debriefing then." Since it's been a while since anyone took part in this simulation, Naruto had to think what the backstory was. "Alright," Naruto said. "Every one of you will be going in mostly blind. This simulation is going to take place in a forest. The enemy is unknown, and everyone sent before you to investigate and deal with this threat has disappeared, mostly without a trace - only their clothes were left behind."

That got Neideen's attention. "No bodies?"

"No. There are no bodies, just the clothes, plate armour and weapons. There is a rumour, that an experiment had taken place in the forest you're being sent into years ago. But something went wrong. No one knows how long ago it took, and no one was able to confirm it - because they went missing. This is especially serious for you, because Team Miria, Alicia and Beth, Helen and Deneve, Teresa, Irene, Priscilla, Galatea, Clare and so many others had ventured in and were never seen again."

Granted, the last five were incapable of using chakra or yoki, and Deneve passed the second time with the help of her team and Glissa, but they didn't know that. It had the intended effect of surprising them.

"I see… and what is the objective?" Sistina asked, while she was intimidated the nun-garbed woman didn't let it show. She had an example to make for her peers after all.

"The main objective is easier said than done: survive. That's all. There are plenty of side objectives though, but they're not vital. Find out what happened to the previous victims before you, and find out _what_ is causing people to disappear. You can use _whatever_ method you want to find out." Roxanne blinked at him in surprise for that part. Then, unknown to anyone else except for Naruto she had a very nasty slasher smile. Then Naruto inhaled sharply and snapped his fingers, as if he just remembered something, "Oh, since there are 15 of you that's going to be taking this simulation, I'm going to bump up the difficulty to accommodate that. It wouldn't do if you just steamrolled your way through it."

He was given odd looks for his choice of word at the end.

"It's a figure of speech. It a metaphor of saying 'it's so easy you'd walk right through it with no challenge'." Naruto explained to them.

"Good to know," Rachel chuckled, cracking her knuckles. "I like a challenge."

Naruto smiled at that, thoroughly reminded of Undine. "All you ladies, and girls, need to do is step on through. The simulation will begin once you all are in, as usual."

Neideen, Sistina, and Roxanne nodded, before gesturing for their respective teams to follow. Once everyone who was planning on stepping in did so, the barrier solidified behind them. The ink-like substance slid down to the ground revealing the teams inside.

Naruto took his hand off the dome and stepped back to observe. Tanya, and Erica came up to his sides to do the same, at least at first. The blond looked at them both with a warm smile, ruffling their hair. then, he leaned back to look at their asses.

Erica didn't notice at first, but Tanya did and giggled, shaking her booty at him. Naruto chuckled grabbing her ass. She giggled and pressed her posterior against his groping hand.

Naruto scrunched his face up in thought as he looked between the two girls. Tanya was turning 14 soon... so what age was Erica? Naruto took his hands away, to their hidden disappointment and asked, "Say, Erica, what age are you?"

"I am nearly 13-years-old." the white haired girl answered timidly, and Naruto slowly nodded. She was too young for _that_ kind of activity. Tanya, for that matter wouldn't be, since she is at the current age. At least on his continent.

But, then again, the former Number 13 seemed eager to bang him, regardless of local law - in fact, she didn't seem to _give_ a shit. She's a hybrid, they don't abide by rules the normies have in place. Neither did the other hybrids for that matter; except for the Organization's rules. With those bastards gone, Naruto was the sole dictator, as far as she was concerned.

"I see… I'll have to find out when your Birthday is, then. Can't exactly have you go without a present, do I?" then Naruto brought his and their attention back to the simulation. "Anyway, you both wanted to observe the simulation, right? Let's see how they fair..."

Tanya shrugged and did just that. Truth be told, she'd stayed behind in hopes of having some fun with Naruto, but she didn't mind.

* * *

Inside the sim, in its usual spot upon the grassy plane, an innocent-looking sunflower perked up as it sensed several more women enter the sim. "Oh! There's more!" It bounced hyperactively, as it cheered. "Oh, there's so many more! Oh, wait-wait-wait… what's this...?" Something seemed... different. There were more floras, now, for one. And… there was plenty of more around. Not all of them were sunflowers either. There were also several giant snakes and… something else.

"Oh, that simply will not do, oh, no, no, no..." Himawari commented swaying from side to side as if in thought. Just what is going on…?

"Come, little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment~!"

Wait, was that… singing? From a young girl for that matter? "How odd… How, very odd, indeed." Deciding not to dwell too long so as not to lose out on these succulent morsels, Himawari sank down into the ground and ventured forth to get a better read on its 'guests' and new surroundings.


	39. Chapter 39

Meanwhile, in the sim, the three teams took in their procedurally generated surroundings for a moment. It was a forest, as Naruto had said but the flora and fauna was different; very different, from what they were used to seeing. How the hell were mushrooms able to _grow_ that big?! There were spotted mushrooms that reached to their damn thighs for crying out loud!

They also took a gander at what they were wearing, now. Neideen, Roxanne and Sistina were all decked out in their black and red armour - helms and all. Ava and Eva were wearing their old one-piece uniforms, and everyone else was now garbed in the standard issue uniforms and armour that the Organization had assigned to its warriors. The trainees lacked any personal crests, but that was the only difference. They even had actual claymores on them, instead of the shields, spears, and shortswords they'd become accustomed to.

That was going to take some getting used to, but they didn't mind all that much. They actually liked it. It made them feel like actual warriors!

"Huh… I didn't know plants could grow that big." Leia commented, walking over to one of the spotted mushrooms.

"I… wouldn't separate." Lytelle told the former Number 14. "If this is on the hardest difficulty…" The girl was incredibly nervous; there was three of those flowers the last time they did this, who knows how many of them there are this time!

"You've taken this simulation before," Sistina said, looking at Lytelle inquisitively, "What can you tell us without spoiling anything?"

"I can't say much. But if there's anything I learned in this simulation, it's this: even the most harmless of things can be a deadly predator." Lytelle gave the Divine Oracle a pointed look. "Plants included." while she can't outright say what the enemy was, she _can_ clue her leader on what type of enemy they can be facing.

"Interesting," Roxanne muttered. "So, I'm guessing the objective is to survive an encounter with whatever's here? That's what I've heard."

"Naruto _did_ say we have to survive." Neideen reminded her ex-girlfriend, "We even have side objectives: 'Find out what happened to the previous victims before you, and find out _what_ is causing people to disappear.' He even said we can use _whatever_ method we want, in order to find out."

"He also said those side objectives are not vital," Regima pointed out. "But, surviving an encounter with whatever is here seems to be the current objective. And if whatever is here is strong enough to take on the likes Priscilla and Teresa..." she trailed off with increasing nervousness.

It told everyone whatever is here was strong. Very strong.

Then again, they had no idea that Priscilla had been reduced to a civilian thanks to Naruto not allowing her to use yoki or chakra.

"In that case, let's stay together, then," Neideen declared. "Anything capable of defeating the Strongest of All Number Ones, and her killer is bound to be tough as nails."

"My thoughts exactly," Henriette concurred. "It would be highly advisable if we all kept an eye on one another and not separate for any reason." When she and a few girls joined Miata in doing this on medium difficulty, they got picked off one by one. "I lost horribly, last time, because I lost my cool and ran off on my own to kill whatever was picking off the girls I was participating with… Needless to say, I paid dearly for that."

"I see..." As she looked at the other teams, and her own, the gears were visibly turning in Roxanne's head. The malicious slasher smile she was known for back in her first life had threatened to show on her face, but she managed to keep it hidden. She wanted to win this by any means necessary and if she had to sacrifice the other teams, including her own to win, then she'll gladly do it!

Roxanne is in every sense of the word, a serial killer; she is scheming, manipulative and sadistic as well. It shouldn't come as a surprise that she would resort to sacrificing her own damn team if it meant victory. And so, unknown to any of the others, Roxanne began to plot on getting everyone else killed, just in case she had to.

"We should get going in that case," Sistina said, before calling out, "Leia! Rejoin the rest of us! We're moving out!"

There was no answer…

"Leia?" Sisina looked around and began to worry, "Wait… where is she?"

Savra reached out with her senses and frowned. "She's… she's twenty meters away… and in severe distress."

"Oh, no…" Henriette muttered, completely wide eyed. She looked at her Captain, Roxanne, and said with urgency, "we have to get to her, now! She'll be gone in less than three minutes if we don't get there, now!"

Roxanne frowned but nodded. If nothing else, it would help them learn what had happened to the others… and that was valuable information. "Alright, let's do it!"

The other leaders were in agreement, Sistina especially. With that, they were off.

* * *

Meanwhile, poor Leia was _not_ having a nice day at the moment.

"Oh, ho-ho~!" the sunflower chortled with amusement from inside of Leia's head. "We have a fighter here~!"

The woman refused to let go of her sword, trying to swipe at the vines as they kept shaking her. No matter how hard Himawari tried, though, Leia held firm and kept swiping at her.

"I have to admit, you're pretty strong," Himawari complimented; and the flower truly meant that. The other victims it had from the previous runs were rather...lacking when it comes to strength. So this was a nice breath of fresh air, so to speak.

"I will _murder-fuck_ your face!" Leia yelled in frustration, her eyes glowing a demonic gold as she wildly flailed about.

"Riveting…" the flower commented sarcastically. Truth be told, though, Himawari was in awe as it felt its tendrils holding her down strain. "But, alas, your friends appear to have caught on to our location and I would _very_ much prefer not to have my meal interrupted."

Leia squealed in outrage as she felt the flower's tentacles slithering underneath her bodysuit. They started caressing her folds underneath and slithering around her breasts as the others went and dismantled her armour, bit by bit. Her spaulders and back plate were the first to go, followed soon by her fauld. Then her bodysuit was removed next, taking her sword, gauntlets, and sabatons with it. They were dropped to the ground beneath the suspended woman like trash and promptly forgotten about as Leia's arms and legs were pinned down. "Oh, how I do wish I had more time to play, but your friends are coming fast," Himawari cooed. A massive gaping maw, with orange fleshy mucus-dripping insides opened up in the center of its bloom as Leia screamed for help. Her cry was cut short as Himawari enveloped her head.

Time was a-ticking, though, so the flower wasted no time, gobbling the woman down as quickly as it could - Leia's feet sliding in, just as the cavalry arrived, with a crude gulp. Then, just before Neideen lopped its 'head' off, the flower slipped into the ground at lightning speed. Himawari didn't bother digesting its meal just yet; it didn't have the time to do that.

Audrey frowned deeply. "It's fast," she said. "That thing is half a _mile_ away, already!"

"She's dead." Savra added morbidly just a few seconds later. "I can't sense her yoki anymore. There was a massive spike of panic and then, she was gone in an instant."

"That thing is what wiped out the team I did this with," Henriette pointed out. "It only took about thirty seconds to fully digest Millie and Minnie at the same time, according to Miata, and ten seconds to fully digest a full-grown woman, according to Deneve. That flower calls itself Himawari. Don't let it fool you; it's extremely clever and able to read your thoughts!"

The women all shared the same opinion: that was… terrifying.

"You forgot one thing, Hen," Lytelle added with a very serious expression, "It can talk directly inside your head. And due to how I was taken out, I'm pretty sure it can choose who can hear it and who can't."

"Oh, you are such a killjoy," they all heard an androgynous voice coo teasingly in the backs of their minds. "I do so love a challenge, though~! Ta-ta, for now!"

"Was that…?" Heidi trailed off.

"Himawari? Yes." Lytelle answered. "Keep an eye on each other, the flower can spawn tentacles and drag you away from everyone else before they even know you're missing. That's likely what happened to Leia."

"Noted," Roxanne muttered. If she was going to win this, she needed to keep a good track of her meat shields.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, Erica shuddered uncomfortably. "That is going to give me nightmares," she muttered.

Naruto chuckled warmly and ruffled her hair. "You can always come to me if you can't sleep," he said. "I'll gladly comfort you."

The young trainee turned beet red. Though Naruto's intent was completely innocent, her imagination ran away with her at the thought of precisely how he could help her sleep.

"I wouldn't mind some cuddles of my own," Tanya giggled teasingly, lacing her fingers with his as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Maybe later," Naruto chuckled. "You're here to observe, right?"

"For now," she replied. "But, if nothing happens for a while, I think I'll go a- _head_ and find a way to... entertain myself~!"

The intended innuendo went completely over Naruto's head. "This simulation is on the hardest difficulty," he pointed out. "You're going to find a lot of things happening in it. Besides, you saw how, uh, Himawari took down one of the girls so fast, under the noses of everyone else. That thing's not even the biggest threat." Truth be told, Naruto didn't even know what the biggest threat in this simulation was. It procedurally generates the enemies and once they're in, they're there to stay unless he goes ahead and removes them from the 'system' himself.

* * *

Back in the sim, Sistina frowned deeply at the information she'd just been given. This was an enemy unlike any other. They couldn't think of it as an Awakened Being, nor could they treat it as one. "We should consider this 'Himawari' as a threat of the highest degree, then," she said. "Stay on high alert and prepare to dogpile it with everything we've got if it pops up again. Any sunflowers we come across should also be chopped to bits on sight for good measure."

"As far as I know, there's three of them." Lytelle said, "Himawari was polite enough to give that much away. But…"

"That was on a lower difficulty, I assume?" Roxanne asked.

Henriette nodded in response to her Captain. "Yeah, it was. This is on the highest difficulty, now. So chances are, the other two sunflowers had been replaced by other predators. We can't assume there's three sunflowers, anymore. _Anything_ could be the enemy, now. It's just our luck that one of them happens to be a psychic flower of all things."

Sistina cautiously looked around her surroundings at that. Henriette had a point there, they can't assume they're going up against three sunflowers anymore. They were both lucky and unlucky that the confirmed enemy is Himawari… and they completed one of the objectives didn't they? Find out what is causing the victims to disappear without a trace. So they just had to survive long enough to get out.

"Stay close, everyone," the elf-eared blonde called. "Don't separate, and keep an eye on each other. Let's keep moving."

With that said, the three teams ventured forth, delving into the forest with caution. Unfortunately, Himawari was close behind them. And the flower heard every word that was spoken. And so Himawari the Sunflower, followed after them, delving close enough to snatch one or two of them, but not too close to be noticed.

But it had to be careful. From what it could hear from their minds, a few of them are able to track each other down. That blind one, Savra, was the one who interrupted its meal with Leia. Sistina was another that could sense. The one with the curly pigtails, was also another tracker, as was the eye-patch wearing lady. The last was one of the long-haired women a chick with a calm and collected personality, as far as Himawari could tell. They needed to go. But… the lady with the curly pigtails… Himawari could sense how… manipulative and scheming she is. This chick wanted to win and was perfectly willing to sacrifice the others to that end. She would be the perfect pawn, at least until hers was the last team standing. But how to do this…? They would be on the lookout for it, after all.

Maybe it can pull off the same trick it did to those children? No, Himawari dismissed that idea. It wouldn't work twice. They're on alert, they won't let their guards down. Manipulating the manipulator seemed like its best option, right now. Then, out of nowhere, that little girl's singing started echoing throughout the forest, catching the attention of the women and flower. "Come, little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows~!"

Oh… maybe it can use _that_ girl to its advantage?

"The heck…?" Rachel muttered aloud with a furrowed brow. "Oi, Lytelle, Henriette, did that happen to you the last time?" she asked looking at the girls in question.

"N-No… this is completely new." the latter said in utter perplexment.

The girl's voice seemed to come closer as her melody of oohs and ahs proved almost hypnotic. "Come little children," she repeated, "I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment; come, little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows~!"

Heidi, known for her 'hawkeye,' immediately spotted movement off to the side as she shouted, "there! It's coming from there!"

The other women followed her gaze to see a little girl in a yellow sundress prancing and twirling about about in the distance. Upon seeing her, many felt compelled to follow. Those with weaker wills seemed lost in a trance almost immediately. Lytelle, Rachel, Ava, Eva, and Charlotte all moved forth to follow the little girl, only for their captains and Team Roxanne to stop them. In the commotion, no one had realized a member of Neideen's team had gone missing until it was too late.

Roxanne frowned as she looked to the one-eyed Captain and asked, "Oi, where's Savra? Wasn't she right here?"

Neideen frowned as she, Roxanne, and Audrey all reached out with their senses. Their eyes snapped wide open when they realised she was nearly a mile away!

"Another one bites the dust…" Roxanne said morbidly. She then turned to the others and declared, "by the time we get there, it'll be too late. Let's keep moving and stay close!"

"Y-you can't just abandon her!" Henriette protested.

"You said it yourself: 'it only took about thirty seconds to fully digest Millie and Minnie at the same time and ten seconds to fully digest a full-grown woman'," Roxanne pointed out. "She's a lost cause. Leia wasn't nearly as far away when we noticed her missing and we were still too late, despite barreling towards her at top speed. Now, get moving."

Henriette wanted so badly to counter her point, but the young one's argument died in her throat when she realized that Roxanne was right; loath as she was to admit it, there was nothing they could do! With a sigh and a heavy heart, she nodded begrudgingly.

* * *

"Oh, my, oh, my, oh, my~" Himawari cooed. "It would seem that your comrades have abandoned you." the flora informed the blind woman in a mocking manner of pity. It then giggled. "Oh, how… _lovely_ ~! Now, I get to savour _punishing_ you for interrupting my previous meal~!"

Savra did her best to struggle, roaring as she let loose 30% of her yoki and tried biting down upon one of the vines holding onto her swordarm. If she could free that, Savra stood a chance of cutting herself free. The lifeblood drained from her face as she heard the claymore being drawn from its place in her backplate. She struggled as best she could, regardless, hoping beyond hope that she could catch the sword before it fell to the ground, but alas, that was not to be. It fell and quite some time later, she heard the clang of metal as it touched the ground… several meters down.

"Oh, _come on_!" Savra was not one for whining; but in this case, in this situation, she couldn't help herself. She can't see but after hearing that sort-of-distant clang the woman knew she was pretty high up. She didn't really know, though, because she was blind; but it sounded a bit faint to her.

"Oh, dear, it seems I've misplaced your sword~" Himawari cooed with mischief. Then several orange tentacles sprouted from its bloom and wiggled in the air in front of it, "Time to strrrrrip you down~!"

Savra's efforts doubled in vigour as she let loose 50% of her yoki, only for more tentacles to keep her in place for good measure. Then, to her dismay and growing embarrassment several more started slipping under her clothes.

"Hey! Where the _hell_ do you think you're putting those!" she snapped.

"Oh, I think I'm putting one here," Himawari chirped, sliding one between her legs, "and one here," another slipped around and started poking at her anus, "and one here," a tentacle started flicking her right nipple, "and one here~!" A fourth tentacle started rubbing and flicking Savra's right nipple, while the rest started disrobing her, starting with the armour.

The poor blind woman squawked at the sensation of each limb that violated her, squirming as best she could to escape their perverted grasp. Alas, their grip on her was firm, even with her letting loose 50% of her yoki. Himawari was forced to keep a few more tentacles on her though, noting that she was stronger than Leia. It didn't matter, though, as the sunflower was too strong. The former Number 11's armour was swiftly shed, starting with her spaulders and back plate, followed by her fauld. Then, her top and leggings were pulled off, taking the blindfold, vambraces and sabatons with them. It was revealed that her eyes were truly missing, a nasty scar across what was left of them, right before her hair draped down over half of her face.

"Aww… you really _are_ blind." 'Seeing' that nasty-looking scar, Himawari felt... pity for the woman in its grasp. The flora sounded genuinely upset, too.

Savra huffed at it, not caring one bit as Himawari was still quite literally rubbing her the wrong way in several places.

"Don't worry though; I'll put you out of your misery soon enough!" it cheered, acting as if there was nothing wrong about what it was doing. To Himawari, that was _precisely_ the case - it knew it was a part of this simulation and it was just fulfilling its purpose.

"I… I am _not_ some piece of meat!" Savra snapped at it out of growing frustration. "I am a living, breathing human being you pest!"

"And I subsist on living, breathing humans," Himawari pointed out. "I am merely doing as was intended of me in this fabrication of your man's seal network… well, for the most part, at least," Himawari giggled. "I was not intended to be a _roaming_ threat to your safety - that's the job of the snakes, jaguars, and singing hypno-girl, but I digress." Himawari hummed thoughtfully to itself, as it thought on its decision, "I wonder, should I tenderize you first… or eat you right now? Oh, decisions, decisions~!"

If it took the time to tenderize this morsel then it could miss out on the other potential meals. But at the same time, Himawari wanted to punish Savra for cutting its previous meal short. Then it came to a conclusion. "Oh, I know! I'll simply swallow you right now and _take my time_ digesting you~! That way, if I feel the need to rush for whatever reason, I can just finish you off~!"

Not to mention it can lewdly gulp, and slurp her down slowly, like it wanted to do to that Leia girl.

"D-don't you fucking dare!"

"Down the hatch you go~!" Himawari sang, joyously. Then the flower opened its circular gob wide, revealing the mucus-dripping insides to the world. Though Savra couldn't see it, she struggled as best she could against the flower's grasp. When she felt herself starting to move as the vines pinned her arms and legs together, that squirming only intensified. Soon enough, her head was enveloped by the flower's mouth in one swift motion and Himawari let out one loud orgasmic moan.

The flower shuddered as it 'tasted' the blind woman. "Hmmmmmmmmmm~ you taste so good~!" Himawari savoured the flavour, lewdly slurping and gulping its newest victim down, bit by tiny bit.

As was the case with those before her, Savra's consciousness had left and been replaced by a doppelganger the instant Himawari started ingesting her. Himawari moaned gutterally as Savra was happily, and lewdly slurped and gulped down into the flowers stem. It expanded around her nude, sexy body as she slid further and further down into its gob without any fuss. Then once her feet was in, the 'mouth' closed behind Savra effectively trapping her before the flower's stalk shrank down, now stretched over Savra's female form like a second skin.

"Ah… I'm going to savor this~!" Moaned Himawari, it's going to be the first time it ever held back on devouring its meal outright. And so far it was enjoying the blind woman's struggles. The feel of her bosom, her nipples, rubbing against its fleshy interior was riveting! Now, it was time to follow the others at a distance. With that Himawari slunk down to the ground with Savra unwillingly coming along for the ride.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm definitely having nightmares, now," Erica muttered upon seeing that. She had no idea what that flower was saying, but if it wasn't digesting the blind woman right away… the implications made her shiver in all the wrong ways. Naruto chuckled warmly, pulling her into a one-armed hug and drawing a heavy blush from the young trainee. Erica smiled shyly in appreciation at that. Tanya, meanwhile, grinned impishly and pressed herself up against Naruto's chest, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a peck on the cheek. The sheer suddenness of her kiss stained his cheeks red in an instant, drawing a giggle from the former Number 13.

"Oh!" Naruto chuckled again when he felt Tanya blatantly groping him. "Someone's eager for attention."

"Truth be told, it's one of the reasons I stayed behind," Tanya giggled. "In addition to observing the sim from the sidelines, I wanted to have a little fun… possibly kick off one of those infamous orgies I've heard so much about, depending on how many other girls stuck around with me." She then looked over to a thoroughly flustered Erica and added with a lewd grin. "I certainly wouldn't mione having a nice, little threesome, if you're up for it~!"

The poor, young trainee's cheeks practically invented a new shade of red at that as she sputtered helplessly.

"Tempting as that is, that might not be a good idea," Naruto pointed out. "She's underage."

"You're a lord," Tanya pointed out impishly, dropping to her knees in front of the blond. "And everyone in Morris knows you're banging Riful; as far as they know, she's far more obviously underage than myself and Erica, but no one cares because you saved them all and have been protecting everyone since they got here." She started undoing Naruto's trousers and leaning close. "Besides, I frankly doubt she cares and I _certainly_ don't~!"

As much as he wanted the girl to continue Naruto had to stop her right there. The naughty soon-to-be 14 year old huffed and looked up at him with a childish pout when Naruto grabbed her scalp and held her in place.

"Actually _everyone_ knows what Riful is and that she's over 100 years old. That includes the civilians." he said as he pushed her away from his crotch. She only pouted even more at that much to his amusement. "The only reason they haven't gone on a riot is _because_ of what she is… and that I'm cowing her." Naruto added as an afterthought.

"A-also, aren't _you_ going to be going next?" Erica asked, hoping to score some brownie points with Naruto by backing him up. She may be too young to start doing _that_ just yet, but that doesn't mean she can't become his 'favourite little girl' by supporting him. "I don't want to take part in this simulation anymore, but I still want to know what I am up against if I decided to go through it." she added.

The silence from the now heavily pouting Tanya had said it all. And Naruto couldn't blame her; Team Miria didn't want to go through it again, and only did it because they heard Team Undine passed on their first go and tried to save face.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto reassured the girl, while redoing his trousers. "You can watch…" he took a deep breath and had a deep feeling that was he was going to say next was something he's going to regret, "...and...grope me at the same time if you want."

The wide, perverted grin that overtook the pout on Tanya's face had told him he _would_ come to regret his choice of words in the seconds to come. He wasn't complaining about it now... but what is it with him drawing all the perverts?!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Morris, a familiar pinkette from Konoha let out a heavy sigh as she ventured forth from the guest room she'd been occupying. After handing her brat over to Sasuke for a bit, Sakura wanted to explore for a bit… and avoid getting into a confrontation with those women who had it out for her. She also figured now was as good a time as any to pay Tsunade a visit, if nothing else. With that in mind, she sought out Riful in hopes the young-looking demon girl was in the mood to be civil with her and direct the pinkette towards the clinic that her old teacher was located.

Last night, Sakura noticed that Riful was staying in a room down the hall from hers, right next to the stairwell leading to Naruto's, so she quickly scampered on over there and knocked. She was greeted by two young boys: one with whisker marks, sandy brown hair, and golden eyes who looked like he was going on seven or so, the other appeared to be around four or five and had the same features except for Naruto's cerulean eyes. These boys were Nicholas and Lavitz, respectively - Riful's sons.

"Uh… h-hi?" Sakura greeted them with a friendly, but nervous smile. They didn't respond. Her smile became strained somewhat and she took a deep breath before asking, "Is, uh, Riful in there?"

The two brothers blinked and exchanged looks with one another. Then, after a moment had passed they turned their gazes back to the pinkette.

"Mama's eating," Lavitz replied.

"You need something?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm looking for my old sensei." Sakura got two flat looks from the two of then, prompting her to sheepishly rub her arm and elaborate, "My old teacher? Tsunade… she's working in the clinic, I hear, but I don't know where that is."

She already had them when the woman said 'Tsunade', and the two brothers looked at one another again. They blinked, shrugged, and looked back at the pinkette. "We can give you directions, if you want?" Lavitz offered to her.

"Or we can go and bring you to her ourselves?" Nicolas added. While he didn't trust the pinkette because of what she did to his dad, he knew better than to leave the woman alone. Because leaving someone with the same strength as Tsunade, surrounded with dozens upon dozens of hybrids and Awakened Beings that wanted to beat her up, or worse, was just asking for trouble!

"I don't trust her," Lavitz said with a prominent frown.

Nicolas looked at his younger brother and said, "Neither do I, but what is worse: showing our dad's abuser to Tsunade, or, leaving her to find the woman herself with _all_ of our aunties wanting to punch her face in, or worse, eat her?"

Lavitz's frown grew even more. "...the second one."

"Obviously," Nicolas scoffed with a shake of the head. Then he turned to the pinkette who, to his hidden amusement, was twitching with irritation. He completely ignored that however and beckoned the woman to follow him as he and Lavitz left their room. "Come on, pinkie, let's get you to Doctor Tsunade."

"My _name_ is Sakura,"

"You have pink hair, therefore, you are 'pinkie'." Nicolas bluntly said. "Want me to call you by your name, then have a _natural_ hair colour."

"This is my natural hair colour," Sakura pointed out, as she followed after the two brothers down the hallway. She felt a little put off by them. They didn't _feel_ normal, in the sense of normal humans, for some reason.

"Don't care," Lavitz replied with a sickly sweet grin. Then, his eyes then started glowing a mint green as he added. "Now, be a good girl and we won't eat you~!"

"Dad won't like that at all." Nicolas pointed out, nudging his little brother. "...Neither would the dark haired man. Dad said he's just as strong as he is. I'd rather not have to see what this Susao-thing, dad talks about, looks like in person."

"That just means we have to make sure they don't find out," Lavitz chirped. "Maybe we can blame it on that guy who keeps hitting on Harja? I don't like him."

"Amusing as that though may be, I'd rather not risk it," a somewhat-familiar, feminine voice chirped from behind them. The woman in question was Riful, herself, though she looked much older than Sakura last saw her. Now she looked like she was in her late teens!

"...Riful? How come you're older?" Sakura was confused, very confused, how was this possible? Was it a genjutsu, like Tsunade's?

"I _can_ shapeshift my dear," the Abyssal One replied. Then, a proud grin spread across her face as she placed a hand on her abdomen. "Also, Naruto brought to my attention last night that these two have another sibling on the way, so I started upholding this form to ensure the child grows up to be nice and healthy~!"

Nicholas and Lavitz perked up at that. "Brother or sister?" they asked at the same time.

"Too early to tell." the Abyssal One answered with a warm chuckle. Then she looked between her sons and Sakura, "So, what's going on with you three? Where are you headed?"

"Pinkie here wants to see Doctor Tsunade," Nicolas replied, pointing at said pinkie with his thumb. "Don't want the rest of our aunties to try and hurt her if I can help it. Dad wouldn't like it and his friend won't like it either,"

"Ah, a good decision," Riful said with a smile. "Well, now that I'm here I can safely guide Sakura to the doctor."

"Okay," Lavitz nodded and he and his brother both went over to their mum and pecked her lovingly on the cheek. "See you later, mum,"

"See you later, you two!" Riful giggled watching them as they went back to their rooms. Once they were out of sight the Abyssal One sighed before she brought her gaze back to the green eyed pinkette. "Alright, let's get you back to your old teacher, hmm?"

"Ah, y-yes!" Sakura nodded and let the brunette lead the way. She may be weird as fuck, at least by her standards, but she took on a goddess! Compared to Kaguya, this 'danger-loli' as Anko called her wasn't so scary… though that wasn't saying much, to be fair. Even a pissed off Kage or Bijuu was less scary than Kaguya!

Riful was at least civil, though, so that was nice.

"So… I've _got_ to ask: just how the hell does one man manage having so many wives and kids?"

"By being Konoha's most unpredictable, number-one knuckleheaded ninja," Riful giggled. "It's quite endearing, I must say. No wonder he got so much female attention, back home. That young man is also nothing short of a miracle worker. Having Shadow Clones and such ungodly stamina does help, though~!"

"Wh-what do you mean by 'so much?'" Sakura asked awkwardly. She was aware of Anko, Maki and Hinata, but that was mostly it. There were also the fangirls, but they never actually did muster up the will to approach him, right?

"And that is why I feel he uses the word 'friend' a bit too loosely for my liking," Riful sighed. "As it turns out, he has a number of lovers and one-night stands under his belt. Quite impressive, I must say."

"E-Eh?!" Sakura was shocked, and in a little disbelief. No...there's _no_ way that Naruto could have slept with so many people! Sure, Naruto's gotten more popular ever since the war, but that wouldn't - cannot! - be the reason that he's gotten so much female attention!

"He even remembered each and every name," Riful chirped with pride. "He's got a good memory and tries to do so much to keep us all happy, the dear." then she sighed, pressing her hand against her bosom, "I suppose that stemmed from all of the abuse he suffered at the hands of _your_ village."

Sakura flinched at that. Never had the pinkette felt so powerless as when she heard of the Suna Incident. And when Sasuke found his friend, no, more like his friend had found him, with Hinata's bloodied body in his arms… of how the Uchiha had tried his very best to bring her back and failed… Sasuke told her that Naruto simply... broke down. She had a feeling that the Uchiha had been lowballing the severity of his recounting; when all that happened, she literally _felt_ the malice from Naruto at the time, all the way from Konoha!

"Y-yeah… that's one of the many dark things Konoha has done. It's not my… proudest moments, either."

"I know. There's nothing you could have done. Even throughout your career as a 'ninja' you were the load. Even when you had received training from _the strongest woman_ on your continent, you were _still_ the load." Riful then gave her the stink eye. "What exactly _did_ you do, other than belittle, berate, and beat Naruto while playing cheerleader? Because his autobiography didn't exactly paint you in a very good light, despite how hard it tried. And in the end, all you managed to do, after helping your teacher's friend find your Sasuke-kun... was to suckerpunch a goddess… while your to-be-husband and teammate did all the _real_ work."

"I saved his life!" Sakura shot back almost immediately. She was _not_ a load! "After Kurama had been extracted by Madara, I cut Naruto open in order to manually keep his heart beating until we got to the Yondaime Hokage!"

Riful huffed, "...And?"

"And? What do you mean and?!"

"What else did you do other than that? Even if you add that to the list, it's not impressive in comparison to Naruto and Sasuke… and you had better training than the both of them, combined."

Sakura bristled. "I convinced Naruto to go after Sasuke! And it helped us out in the long run!"

Riful scoffed and rolled her eyes. "After you begged Sasuke to take you with him, and he knocked you out." she countered, "And it almost got Naruto killed, too… several times… _again_. Did you not learn from the _first_ time all that happened?"

The pinkette struggled to come up with a response, but came up empty.

"Just be glad that he still has a heart of gold, after all this time," Riful sighed. "Had he not been so forgiving, I would have killed both you and Sasuke in your sleep, and devoured your innards, _damn the consequences_."

Just when Sakura opened her mouth to respond to that, the pinkette and brunette both heard Jean, Galatea, and Clare talking casually to each other about their man.

"I'm surprised he's let them come back into his life," Jean said.

"Me too," Galatea replied, chuckling humorlessly, "but he's got a heart of gold. He's very caring."

"I'll say~" Clare giggled pervertedly, "We should thank Sakura for turning him away, though."

"Oh? And why's that?" Galatea asked.

"Well, if she had him all to herself, we couldn't be wrestling with that fifteen-inch _beast_ of his, of course~!" Clare started growling throatily at the mere image of his cock running through her head.

Sakura's jaw _dropped_ at that.

Jean giggled in complete agreement. "That _beast_ just feels so good when it's thrusting away inside you; it's honestly addictive! To this day, I have no idea how he managed to make it fit."

"I wouldn't mind going for another orgy with him. The three of us, and Riful, just like the first time we met him…" Galatea sighed dreamily.

"Knowing our luck, some young innocent maiden will walk in on us and lose her virginity to that little bitch-breaker," Clare chuckled. "That tends to happen, nowadays... not that I mind~!"

Jean and Galatea shared a heart laughy with her at that.

A violently twitching Sakura slowly looked down at Riful at that, and silently hoped beyond hope that they were lying. Because, they _had_ to be lying, right? No one has a dick that big! Right?!

Riful giggled, reading the flustered pinkette like a book. "Every last thing you just heard is true, by the way~!" She then gave her a wide, evil grin. "...and yes, it really is fifteen inches~!"

Uchiha Sakura's brain needed a moment to reboot, unable to process the information. Oh, look, they were at the clinic now! Too bad Sakura's brain was still trying to reboot. Meanwhile, in the clinic itself, Miata was horribly confused. Papa was _so much_ taller than fifteen inches… like _a lot_ taller! Also, what's a bitch-breaker? What's an orgy? What were those ladies outside talking about? She had so many questions!

Jean, Galatea, and Clare undoubtedly thought that Miata and any nearby kids of Naruto's couldn't hear them, but had horribly underestimated the former. The door was closed, but the girl in question had _really_ good hearing. And then it opened and the lady with the strange, pink hair was brought in by Riful. Sakura, who had recovered by this point, eyeballed Miata who was staring at her oddly, but shrugged it off. In one corner, a girl from Konoha was scribbling away in a notebook, being sniffed by a few Feeders and giggling when one of them licked her cheek. Off to the other side of the clinic, Shizune and Tsunade were doing their best to teach another how to walk straight, while Clarice was being sniffed and nuzzled by two more as she tended to Gaki's back.

"Oh, hello, Sakura," Shizune chirped. "Have a seat and we'll be with you in a moment."

"Did you need something, too, Riful, or were you just bringing her here?" Clarice asked, perking up when she heard Shizune greet the pinkette.

"I could use another batch of those home-grown innards," the Abyssal One replied. "It turns out that I'm pregnant, so I'm going to need a bit more food than usual, so I can maintain this form."

"Have a seat and we'll set up an appointment, then," Tsunade replied.

Riful nodded, before beckoning Sakura to follow. As the two sat down, one of the Abyss Feeders scampered on up to the former and sniffed her. The Feeder in question was the strawberry blonde that Naruto and Inonon were thinking about naming Akkah - a local name, pronounced 'uh-KAW', that bore a strong resemblance to Aka, the ancient word for red. She immediately recognized a particular scent coming off of Riful and nuzzled her. The Abyssal One of the West giggled at her attention and ruffled the Feeder's hair. It felt so weird getting along like this with a weapon that was created to kill her, but that was just a testament to just how badass her hubby was. "Good girl," she praised, drawing a giggle from the Feeder.

"Naruto and I are trying to think up names for them," Inonon called out. "He wants to have at least twelve to choose from and I have six. Would you happen to have any suggestions?"

"Names, eh," Riful made a beeline to Inonon with the Feeder sniffing her following after her. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Naruto wants actual names local to this continent. Ones from mine are okay too, but he'd prefer the former." the blonde answered smiling at the Abyssal One when she took a seat beside her. "Other than that, we're open to just about anything. I already got six possible names, and I want to get above nine. Maybe around 17 to 18 names, just in case."

"Hmmm…" Riful looked at the one whose head was resting on Inonon's lap and giggled. "That one looks like a Rylee to me." She was the hyper one that has no idea how to conserve her energy and often found herself napping to recharge as a result.

"Alright, how do you spell that?"

Meanwhile, when Shizune and Tsunade were done tending to the Feeder they had been occupied with, they came up to Sakura. "So, what's up?" the brunette asked.

"I just… wanted to see how you were doing is all…" Sakura answered. "I haven't seen any of you in nearly 7 years."

"We're doing fine, as you can see." Tsunade answered, gesturing to the Abyss Feeders who were clothed. Thank the Sage for Inonon making them wear clothes again… even if they preferred to wear nothing underneath. It wouldn't be nearly as awkward, were it not for the women wearing easily-shed dresses, in case 'Alpha' wanted to mate with them... "I even got myself a new student and she's absorbing everything I'm teaching like a sponge."

Clarice blushed and giggled at that, overhearing the conversation as she helped Gaki off the table so she could tend to one of the other two.

"Yep, Clarice is getting the hang of things a lot faster than it took me, or even you Sakura." Shizune looked at the blushing brunette with beaming pride, "At this rate she'll become a fully fledged medic in a few more months!"

"I...see…" Sakura didn't know how to feel about that. "Congratulations, I guess?"

"Thank you," Clarice was graceful enough to take the compliment with a smile, "It's hard work, but I'm glad I'm not being useless, anymore. You have no idea how bad of an inferiority complex I had."

"I've been there before," Sakura replied with an awkward chuckle.

"I know you have. It must've been tough, being left behind by your teammates; one on a two and a half year training trip, and the other defecting to a traitor. Though one can argue that you've been left behind long before that." Clarice said after a moment of thought.

Sakura couldn't help but slump over at that, with a cloud of depression hovering over her head. Even _she_ was judging her!

* * *

A few minutes later, back in the sim Himawari had finished gulping down the gooey remains of Savra. The blind woman was too much of a liability after nearly being caught by those hybrids for the fifth time. Still the flora enjoyed its meal, and, with no more liabilities making it easy to detect by their sensors the sunflower followed after them. Roxanne scowled, warily eyeballing her surroundings. "It would appear that flower's done toying with Savra," she declared. "She's gone."

Henriette was especially displeased to hear that. Pushing aside her righteous fury towards the demon-plant in question, she said, "we need to remain vigilant. Now that Savra's gone, we can't detect Himawari anymore; that... _thing_ will undoubtedly pick off anyone it can."

Heidi took her little sister's advice to heart, and focused her yoki through her eyes, scouring their surroundings for anything that might potentially threaten them. "I don't like this… it's too quiet," she muttered. Then she looked to her sister and asked, "Is there a hunting grounds for this thing? Naruto said only clothes were left behind, we saw how that's possible, but there had to be more clothes belonging to the missing victims, enmass somewhere, right?"

"There is." Henriette answered, "But that was for the other flower. Himawari's a wandering threat, so it may have had a hunting ground of its own at one point, before the thing got bored and decided to actually hunt its prey."

"To be clear, it wasn't that I got bored," they all heard Himawari chime in. "Upon reading my first real victim's thoughts, it became clear to me that this world I know was a fake. A fabrication of my creator, my... 'father' if you will. I suppose in some weird twisted way, I am this 'Naruto's' offspring. Seeing as he created me. Should I thank 'Daddy' for feeding me such _delicious_ female morsels, I wonder~?"

"We aren't _food_ Himawari!" Lytelle berated the flower. "We're human beings! We are thinking, feeling _creatures!_ "

"Animals are thinking, feeling creatures too. Yet _you_ don't feel any different when they're slaughtered like cattle. Let alone think about how they feel as they watch their own family being butchered." Himawari countered casually. "So, little morsel, why should I, a thinking, _feeling_ creature, feel any different? I mean, I was literally made for the purpose of eating you if you let your guard down, was I not? To me, you _are_ food, just as a pig or cow is food to you~!"

"Well, you gotta give the flower props, it's got a point." Roxanne said with a shrug. Though she was keeping an eye on her surroundings. She made sure to stay close to her meat shields, just in case, though. "You wouldn't happen to be willing to negotiate, would you? I'd prefer not to be eaten."

"Well, that most certainly depends, Roxanne of Love and Hate. What are you able to offer me in exchange, I wonder?" This could be its chance to get some morsels without having to work for it!

"Name your price and we'll work from there?"

"Well, you know what I like," Himawari giggled. "If you want to purchase your life, I'd require you to bring in at least one other to this sim - someone young and juicy. Children, I find are especially tasty~!"

Roxanne frowned. She may be a bitch, but she's not _that_ much of a bitch… on the other hand… her eyes glanced at the trainees Ava and Eva especially.

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you are," Neideen deadpanned.

"Admittedly, I would have considered it, had it not been for Naruto," Roxanne replied with a shrug. After a moment of thought, Roxanne asked, "How about we think outside the box…? Ladies, have you been able to make those Shadow Clone things that Naruto can do?"

"No one here can," Sistina pointed out.

"Damn it. I was _hoping_ we'd be able to use those as substitutes." The other former Number One muttered. She hummed in thought, grasping at straws for ideas. "Himawari… how eager are you to meet your 'Daddy'?"

"I am admittedly curious about him," the flower replied. "But, if I wanted to see him _that_ badly, I'd consult the other beings in this seal… We shall see; I'll leave _you_ alone for now, at least until I've made my decision on the matter... but I cannot guarantee I'll do the same for your comrades. Some of them just look to tasty to resist~!"

Roxanne sighed eyeballing her team in particular. "Stay close to me," she said. Now that she thought about it, a show of camaraderie was probably not a bad way to get on Naruto's good side and get some nice snuggles out of him.

Seeing as she was probably the safest person to be around right now, Audrey, Henriette, Heidi, and Hanna all did just that.

"We should get moving," Roxanne declared. "Seeing as how we've discovered what happened to the previous victims, it's safe to say we've achieved that objective. Now, let's see about getting out of this jungle."

That sounded good to them…

As the walking buffet ventured forth, eventually deciding on heading east, Himawari followed after them. Unfortunately for the group, that singing girl from earlier came back again with her hypnotic tune. "Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows"

"That girl again…" Roxanne huffed, looking around for her. Actually… now would be a great time to see what exactly this girl does to those who've been ensnared, right?

As the girl transitioned into a melody of oohs and aws, Ava, Eva, Lytelle, Charlotte and Rachel all struggled to keep a hold of themselves. Though the former Number Five was somewhat successful, the younger girls and former Number 47 were ensnared immediately. Then, the girl came into view and her glow left even Roxanne, Sistina, and Neideen struggling. They were able to resist, but just barely as they struggled to snap their comrades out of it. When she passed by, and everyone got a hold of themselves, Rachel and the twins were noted to be missing.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Roxanne shouted out of sheer frustration, "Sistina! Audrey, you two are former Eyes, so find those three so we can get them back before they…" Her voice died in her throat when several orange tentacles snatched up the former and reeled the now screaming woman in. "DAMN IT, HIMAWARI! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!"

"Oh, but now's the _perfect_ time~!" Himawari giggled. "You sensor-types are so troublesome, keeping me from enjoying my meals properly; for shame~! Ah! And this presents a perfect dilemma for you: do you save your sensor, or the twins and muscledhead? Ohhh, decisions, decisions~!"

"Forget about me!" Sistina shouted, "Save them! They're more important!"

"You're a Number One," Roxanne countered. "And our sensor! Not to mention you're Lytelle's team leader! You're stronger than _me_ for crying out loud!"

"So is Neideen, and she's chasing the twins! You know how important they are to her!"

Roxanne turned to see that the one-eyed woman was indeed missing. "Oh for FUCKS SAKE!" the curly blonde took a deep breath to calm herself. "Fucking damn it, Neideen!" she closed her eyes and then looked at Audrey, "You! You're going to be in charge of half our group! Pursue Neideen; the other half will follow me to rescue Sistina since she's closer to us! And for the love of the Twin Goddesses - because I _know_ they're watching thanks to Neideen and Sistina's connection to them - Don't. Split. Up the parties _any_ further than that!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Audrey saluted and gestured the rest to follow her. Those who went with her were Regina, Charlotte and Lytelle, leaving Roxanne with Henriette, Heidi and Hanna.

As they left to pursue Neideen, Roxanne looked in the direction Sistina was dragged away in and tells her remaining teammates, "treat this as an Awakened Bring hunt. We'll need to work together to rescue Sistina and meet up with the rest, before it's too late!"

"Understood," Heidi replied. Hanna and Henriette nodded as well, drawing their swords.

Roxanne nodded back, drawing her own. "Let's go!"

And with that Team Roxanne was off on a rescue mission to save a Number One that was in dire straits.

* * *

"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way though all the pain and the sorrows; weep not sweet children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions~!"

Ava and Eva shambled helplessly behind the singing girl, completely oblivious to the impending danger that awaited them. Rachel was some distance behind them, off to the side a bit, after having been delayed by Sistina. But then, her captain was overwhelmed. The singing girl giggled impishly as a plant sprouted between her and the twins. The thing was huge! The sheer scale of the thing was almost titan sized, from the way it looked, height wise. In reality, it was around as tall as a half-grown tree. Easily towering over most large Awakened Beings, but still in its adolescence. But the thing that stood out the most about it, was the large 'head' with a mane of several wiggling vines and a single row of sharp teeth that made up its mouth. The stalk, or stem, was wide enough to swallow two elephants whole. And it had several masses of tentacles that act as its 'arms' and 'hands', made entirely for grasping and holding firmly.

And the twins were walking right to it.

As one the tendrils dashed over to the twins and coiled around their legs, arms and waist, lifting them off the ground and easily ripping into their clothes and tearing them off their young, nubile bodies. Thick drool, or mucus, dripped from its maw as it brought the still entranced twins to its opening gaping, mucus dripping mouth. Rachel, meanwhile, was snatched up by another plant she'd shambled by a little too closely - this one being a massive, yellow pitcher plant the size of a house. She, too, was stripped by the purple limbs.

As the three were snatched up and stripped in preparation to be consumed, the girl who'd lured them continued her hypnotic tune. "Hush now, dear children, it must be this way; too weary of life and deceptions! Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away into the calm and the quiet~!" With that, she transitioned back into a melody of oohs and aws, twirling and prancing about the foliage. Rachel and the twins still put up no resistance as a result of the girl's hypnotic singing. All three were dropped, and easily swallowed by their respective predators, only snapping out of it and screaming in terror when they were swiftly digested.

Just as their yoki signatures faded and the venus flytrap-looking plant let out a large belch, a suddenly livid Neideen looked on in disbelief. Without even thinking, she let loose her yoki to the absolute extreme that she was capable of controlling. Then, she vanished, reappearing at the base of the plant that had just consumed her precious 'Twitchy and Squeaker' before grabbing hold and _ripping_ it out by the roots with a roar of righteous fury. Then, she tossed the murdering plant to the sky and leapt after it; drawing her sword, Neideen chopped the fucker to tiny little bits and pieces in an instant. Even then, she kept slashing, only letting up when the hapless predator was but a fine powder.

Then she looked around, snarling as she searched for the brat that led the deaths of Ava and Eva, only to see that she had vanished without a trace.

"BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU SHOW UP AGAIN!" Neideen howled in anger.

* * *

With Roxanne, Henriette, Heidi and Hanna they were pursuing Sistina's yoki source as fast as they possibly could. She wasn't that far, she was a _lot_ closer to them than Leia was, so the Divine Oracle had more of a chance of surviving if they all hauled ass! Not to mention Roxanne did not want to face her fiance without showing _some_ concern for the rest of the teams… and meatshields. She wanted to score some brownie points with him after all. Besides, the other teams being around made it less likely that she would be eaten next - especially with the flower targeting sensor-types Sistina were bigger threats to this flower's hunting methods. The longer she could keep them both around, the longer she'd last.

"We're almost there, just a little further…!" Roxanne said, determination fueling her every step.

When they got there, the four women saw Sistina's clothes and armour strewn about, the half-blind woman's legs kicking as Himawari gobbled her down in lewd, exaggerated slurps. In an act of desperation, Henriette and Hanna dropped their swords and dashed forth, grabbing onto her ankles without thinking as they tried to pull her out. Heidi dashed forth tho pull her sister away, only to be snached up as the trainees pulled their comrade out. Then, Hanna, Henriette and Sistina were snached up again by several orange limbs.

"Oh, dear," Himawari muttered. "It would seem that pesky singing girl has lead those three to their deaths. I don't like losing meals. I'll deal with her when I'm done with the lot of you."

"You bastard!" Henriette roared. "Let us go!"

"Nope." Himawari replied, "The deal I have with Roxanne of Love and Hate is still in effect; unless she comes over here to rescue you then that deal that is keeping her alive is still on."

Roxanne growled, hesitating for a moment.

"Five or four," Himawari cooed. "There are still five left in the other group. Do you wish to risk it all trying to save these four or will you cut your losses and try to ensure the safety of the larger group~?"

Roxanne growled again, struggling to come up with a decision as Himawari's vines started slithering into the clothing of her teammates. Of course, Himawari already knew what the woman's decision was going to be; it can't outright control people, but it _can_ influence them, after all.

"You son of a bitch!" Roxanne snarled, sheathing her sword as she bolted.

"ROXANNE!" Henriette screamed in dismay, a look of absolute betrayal on her face. "ROXANNE COME BACK! PLEASE!" The woman didn't stop. She only sped up faster, forcing herself to keep going so as to resist the urge to go back.

"I wouldn't bother calling for her," Himawari cooed, making sure that only those in its grasp can hear its voice. "Here's a little something I haven't told _anyone_ , not even Galatea~ I can influence people. I did it to you and Lytelle, the last time you were here. And now, I _made_ Roxanne decide to leave~!" Himawari cackled menacingly in their heads. "Now, I get to eat you all _together!"_

"I will fucking murder you!" Henriette wailed unadulterated wrath.

"You said something along those lines the last time, and the last time you _also_ ended up in my roots." Himawari playfully, yet sinisterly pointed out. "Time to die~!"

Henriette cried out in outrage and discomfort as her clothes were forcibly yanked off, taking her armour with them. The same thing happened to the other two revealing their nude, fit and toned physiques for all to see.

"Henriette!" Heidi screamed as she watched her sister being brought forth to Himawari's 'face', its circular gob opening up to envelop her. "Put my sister down, you bastard!"

Himawari ignored her as it enveloped Henriette's head with an audible nom. Then, it started gulping and slurping her down. Henriette screamed and squirmed all the way as she was guzzled down, before Himawari's stem shrank down upon the young one's struggling form. Heidi looked on in horror as her sister stopped moving and the bulge in Himawari's stem lost its shape, quickly melting into an amorphous blob, before Himawari gulped down the remains.

"Just as delicious as last time~!" Himawari moaned orgasmically as Heidi roared in righteous fury. "Oh, don't worry," the flower cooed. "You're next~!"

"I'll bite you!" the enraged blonde spat with bared teeth and wide, glaring eyes, "I'll rip your insides out like they were made of _paper_ you FUCKING PLANT!"

"Oh-ho, my~! How creative," Himawari giggled, pulling her in, before enveloping her head.

* * *

Roxanne snarled at herself as she could still hear the girls she'd left behind yelling at Himawari. She did her best to ignore it, dashing forth at inhuman speeds. Soon enough, they were devoured or she was simply too far away to hear them or sense. She couldn't tell. With another growl, the former Number One doubled her pace and quickly found herself catching up with the others. She frowned, noting that Rachel, Ava, and Eva's signatures weren't among them. So, the plant was telling the truth, then… Damn it!

Roxanne slowed down, reigning in her yoki as she finally caught up to the rest of them. Audrey looked concerned as she saw her captain without the rest of their team. "What happened?"

"That damn flower happened." Roxanne snarled, before marching on up to Neideen and yelling, "Oi! Pull it together and pick two. They'll be your new team. We're heading out. Capiche?!"

Neideen growled before looking at the remaining warriors. All they has left were Lytelle, Regina, Audrey and Charlotte. This was bad… This was VERY bad. She took a deep, calming breath before calling out, "Lytelle, Regina, you're with me. Now, let's find that singing bitch and gut her like a fish."

Roxanne frowned. Her ex had clearly been emotionally compromised. She knew those twins were dear to her, but damn!

"T-they're not dead though. Not really," The understandably nervous Audrey said, trying to cheer the normally-cheerful, perverted woman up. "Naruto said they'll be fine once this simulation ends… but you have a point. That girl needs to be taken care of before any more of us fall victim."

The one-eyed woman's gaze snapped in the direction of a familiar voice singing, "come, little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment~!"

"That's enough of you," they then heard someone else say. All six women were surprised to hear Himawari intervene, popping out of the ground and snatching the girl up before them. "I think it's time to punish you for depriving me of such delicious meals~!"

The girl yelped as her sundress and knickers were shed as she squirmed in Himawari's grasp, and then… Audrey, Roxanne, Neideen, Regina, and Charlotte went wide-eyed in shock as three tentacles forcibly entered the girl's mouth, anus and vagina, viciously raping her before them. Lytelle groaned at the memory of being violated in such a way, though she was thankful that her treatment was not nearly as brutal as what befell the singing girl. The poor thing gagged and wailed in pain as Himawari pounded her into oblivion, three more tentacles playing with her clit and nipples. She writhed and squirmed, struggling to extract herself from the vengeful sunflower's grasp.

Neideen, who was enraged at what this brat had done to Ava and Eva, couldn't help but wince in sympathy at the girl's gurgling and pathetic cries. She was thoroughly angry with the girl, angry enough to kill her, but _this_? That was… torture, pure and simple.

The girl wailed once more, even louder than before, and her entire body shuddered before she went utterly limp. Himawari extracted its vines from her and dangled the girl before its bloom. Then, it enveloped her head and slurped the singing girl down in one fell swoop like a damn ramen noodle. Its stem clamped down upon the girl like a second skin and then the human-shaped bulge quickly lost its shape, her body reduced to a sack of human goo, before Himawari gulped down her remains with a shudder.

"Not as good as the real thing." Then, all six women flinched as it suddenly turned its 'head' to look at them. "Terribly sorry you had to see that," it said, apologetically, "I enjoyed that _just_ a bit more than I should have. Hmmm… I wonder if she'll come back once this is reset? I'm curious, now. Anyway! Consider this small act of kindness a freebie from me~!"

With that, the flower sank into the ground, and said without stopping, "Also, there are giant snakes and other flowers around this general vicinity. The latter are relatively stationary and will only start moving when you've spotted them. Be on the lookout for them! Or don't for the flowers, they won't come after you otherwise!"

"And...what about you?" Audrey asked, Himawari stopped with its head just above ground.

"Oh, I'm almost full, which is a first for me." The flower's 'head' tilted curiously. "Then again, I've never had so many delicious morsels in one sitting before. I think I have enough room for one more; the others were simply delicious and _quite_ satisfying~! Tata for now!" Then the flower's head went completely into the ground.

There was a very tense silence around them. "...Giant snakes and other flowers…" Audrey slowly edged to the last two strongest single digits amongst them for protection. "I, uh, hope they're not as intelligent as Himawari."

"Um…" Lytelle looked at Roxanne, her new captain, "Should… should we make our way out of here? The mission is a failure and we're down to just the six of us, now. The next logical step is getting all of us out of here as fast, and as safely, as possible… right?"

"Very true," the woman replied, before turning to Neideen. "Let's go."

"R-right," she replied, suddenly feeling rather drained. "The sooner we're out of this sim the better."

"And the quicker you can get your snuggles." Roxanne added, trying to cheer up her ex. It didn't work.

"Y-Yeah… snuggles… yay." Neideen muttered halfheartedly. She sounded so emotionally dead right now, but, truth be told, she needed some loving right now.

Roxanne frowned as she looked around. "...I wonder if that was how Naruto felt… after his first girlfriend died." she thought aloud to herself.

With that, they were off to find a way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the simulation…

Erica looked up at Naruto with morbid curiosity, " _Were_ you like that when your first girlfriend died?" she asked; the girl was unable to help herself, she had to know!

"Of course not." Naruto answered with a dismissive scoff, drawing a sigh of relief from the girl. Then he added, "I was worse."

Both she and Tanya visibly jumped at that before hugging him.

Naruto hugged them back, not really minding the contact, "I _think_ I was suicidal and emotionally compromised as well. It's all a blur, to be honest. I remember being the angriest I've ever been; but, after that, everything just went… by. Like a blur of motion. I wasn't in control of myself, I wandered for several months, or maybe it was a few weeks, before taking a ship here nearly a decade ago." He rubbed their backs appreciatively. "I'll never be able to replace her, but I'm glad I found myself a new family," Naruto chuckled warmly, giving either girl a peck on the forehead. "One that's growing bigger and bigger, everyday."

Tanya and Erica smiled at that, giving him a peck on either cheek. Smiling at them and ruffling their heads, Naruto looked back at the simulation. More importantly, Neideen - she _needed_ some tenderised loving right about now. Or maybe something to lift her spirits? Well, Roxanne _is_ her ex. That woman knows the pervert better than anyone in that simulation. If anyone can cheer Neideen up, it'll be her. He hoped they would give him a show if Roxanne does decide to increase her morale so to speak.

* * *

Roxanne sighed heavily, practically able to see the cloud of gloom hovering over Neideen's head. Of course, the one-eyed woman knew this was just a simulation, but the experience of losing Ava and Eva was just so real that it… affected her… severely. Marching up to her ex, Roxanne decided now was a good time to take matters into her own hands.

Neideen perked up at the feel of a hand on her shoulder and turned when beckoned. Roxanne looked her in the eye, removing the former Number Nine's half helm and her own, before cupping Neideen's cheeks and giving her a legitimately loving kiss. Neideen was gobsmacked, literally, as Roxanne shoved her tongue inside of her ex's mouth and explored the orifice. The eyepatch-wearing blonde was stunned because it was so unexpected, so sudden… but not unwanted. She moaned into the kiss, eventually returning it. Of course, their little makeout session was interrupted by an unfamiliar, deep, masculine voice... that was preceded by a perverted giggle.

"Hehehehehehehe… This is GOLD! Oh, I don't know if I should be proud or envious of Naruto!" Neideen and Roxanne separated immediately - though it was Roxanne who initiated the parting, because Neideen, the perverted minx that she was, seriously didn't care if they were being watched.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" Roxanne shouted, her silver eyes darting to every tree branch, every bush, anywhere this thing could be hiding, "I swear if you're here to fuck with us like those damn plants, I WILL shove my claymore so far up your ass you'll be tasting blood, steel, and shit!"

Audrey blinked when the name of a certain blond registered, "Wait, you know Naruto…?"

"Know him?! Ha!"

A middle aged man with a waist-length, spiky white ponytail and shoulder length bangs framing his face. appeared before them. He had fair skin, coal-coloured eyes, and a good build for someone in his fifties. Upon his face were two red lines extending from his eyes and down his cheeks, resembling tears of blood, and he was decked out in a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, a green gi, and matching hakama over fishnet, with geta sandals and vambraces of the style native to the elemental nations. Upon his forehead, to finish the look was a metal-plated headband with tiny horns the kanji for oil.

He struck quite the magnificent pose upon landing, that was just as ridiculous as it was oddly charming, "I trained him! I am Jiraiya! Konoha's Toad Sage, at your service!"

"The self-proclaimed super pervert!" Neideen chirped.

"Oh-ho? My reputation precedes me?"

"Naruto mentioned you more than once," the one-eyed woman pointed out. "So did Sistina."

"Ah, speaking of your teammates," Jiraiya said with a chuckle. He snapped his fingers and the women found themselves floating in a white void as the forest faded from existence, everyone who'd been eliminate was now standing there amongst their comrades, and every woman standing before Jiraiya was now naked… because, of _course_ he'd do that. The dirty old man let out a lewd giggle, liking what he saw, very much. Before anyone could say anything, the barrier that separated them from the outside became like a fluid and a wide eyed Naruto, followed by Tanya and Erica, slowly stepped inside.

"...Jiraiya-Sensei?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

The man in question gave his former student a salute and warm smile. "Yo!"

Naruto choked and looked down at the ground. His bangs shadowing his eyes. Then he growled and glared at the perverted man with righteous fury!

"...Pervy-SAGE!" He bellowed with righteous fury; then Naruto made a rasengan and ran towards the man with the intent of bodily harm. Jiraiya let out a surprised cry and started running for his life much to the bewilderment of everyone watching. "C'MERE! AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Naruto roared as he chased after the retreating man.

"WHAT DID I DO!?"

"YOU WENT AND DIED ON ME, THAT'S WHAT!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS _TRYING_ TO DO THAT!" Jiraiya let out quite the girly scream when the rasengan nearly got him on the ass. "JUST LET ME EXPLAIN WILL YA!"

"YOU WENT TO AMEGAKURE, BY YOURSELF, AND GOT YOURSELF KILLED THERE! WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN!" Naruto countered with a vengeful roar. "AND NOT ONLY THAT, I NEVER GOT TO SAY I WAS _SORRY!_ "

That confused the man. But he didn't stop running mainly to keep himself ahead of that rasengan his former student was trying to shove into his ass. "SORRY FOR WHAT?"

At that Naruto stopped running, and as his rasengan dispersed, he fell to his knees and his shoulders started to jump as he started to silently cry, "...For being such a bad student…" he answered, in a meek tone.

Now that Naruto was no longer running, Jiraiya saw no reason to run away from him; though the perverted sage could have easily stopped the rasengan, he didn't for a reason mainly out of nostalgia. Turning, the man slowly walked back to the blond, "Hey… you weren't a bad student. If anything you were the best student I ever had." He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder comfortingly and gave him a proud, massive grin. "You have no idea how impressed I am, young man!"

"Huh? ACK!" Then Naruto was pulled up into a massive bear hug, curtsy of Jiraiya himself.

"You've bagged so many gorgeous women! I'm so PROUD!"

"J-Jiraiya-Sensei! No! Can't... breathe… lungs… compressed…" Naruto complained as he made very exaggerated choking noises for anyone to believe they were real. Then he let out a breath, and slumped over.

Everyone gave the blond flat looks. "...You're not fooling anyone," The Toad Sage pointed out.

And just like that Naruto sprang to life with an unhappy pout, "Darn it…" then he grinned widely and happily hugged the man..

"Eh, to be fair, we've gotten to know him enough to recognize his shenanigans when we see them," Roxanne pointed out with a shrug.

"Some more than others, but yeah," Henriette added with a nod.

"So… this is the original author of Icha Icha?" Roxanne asked, then she blinked and looked at her ex to see her practically bouncing in place… With Icha Icha: Paradise in hand. Come to think of it, where the hell had she been keeping that?! She was naked as a jaybird! Roxanne sighed, deciding she didn't want to know.

Naruto looked at them… then blinked. Then he blinked some more and gave his mentor a flat stare. "Jiraiya-Sensei… _why_ are they naked?" he asked in the straightest voice he could muster. Then he sighed and shook his head, "Y'know what? Nevermind."

Naruto snapped his fingers and all the girls other than Tanya and Erica, were clothed again… and the latter two were now naked, much to the younger one's immeasurable embarrassment as she reflexively covered up with a squeal. "Oops…" He snapped his fingers again and their clothes returned. "There we go. Sorry about that, Erica! Tanya!"

'Uh… r-right," she muttered with a nod. Truth be told, she wouldn't have minded if it weren't for Jiraiya being there.

Then Naruto saw the bouncing in place Neideen still holding the Icha Icha: Paradise book, and chuckled, "Oh yeah, you got a fan here, by the way, Jiraiya-Sensei." he said, pointing at Neideen.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya looked to the woman in question and grinned broadly. "Ho ho... I got I fan?" He's never had a woman come out and say they were a fan of his books!

"Admittedly, kinda both," she cracked.

"At least your honest," Roxanne muttered.

"Both?" Jiraiya asked, setting his Godson down. And the blond in question still doesn't know that he's reunited with his godfather.

"A play on words joke," Neideen giggled. "Hoe, where I'm from, is a slang term for whore, though Naruto left me unable to look at another man ever again, after the romp we had."

Jiraiya giggled pervertedly at that.

"Didn't stop you from jumping every girl you see," Roxanne muttered.

"Not _every_ girl," Neideen giggled. "Though I wouldn't mind trying, I'll admit. Morris _does_ have no shortage of cuties, after all~!"

"She's also a fan of my books… which are Icha Icha books, too." Naruto added. "My first ones were mostly based on your unfinished manuscripts."

"Really?" _That_ threw Jiraiya in for a loop, they were unfinished for a reason… he thought they went a little _too_ far and was planning on reworking them until his untimely demise.

Naruto nodded shamelessly and with an easy-going smile. "Yeah, the books in question that were based on your unfinished manuscripts were, Icha Ichas: Taboo, Servitude and Legacy. All three were well received. I added my own afterwards called Dungeon, Journey and Conquest. All of whom are also well received. And Conquest was even turned into a movie! I'm working an a couple more with the help of Neideen, Sistina and Roxanne over there."

The women in question waved at him. Neideen herself having a cheeky grin, now much happier to be in the presence of a very famous author, and teacher of Naruto.

"I have to ask," Audrey started, looking completely unsure and hesitant on what she was going to ask. "But… is he the same man that trained that… Pain, guy? The one who destroyed your home, Konoha?"

And just like that, Jiraiya went from being happy, to shocked, and finally depressed.

"Konoha's… destroyed…?" Jiraiya's frowned and clenched his fist, "Nagato…" damnit, even after his sacrifice it still amounted for nothing… he really _was_ a failure...

Sensing the self-disgust and negativity building up in the normally cheerful man Naruto knew he had to do something. And he did just that. "H-hey, Jiraiya-Sensei, it's okay! Nagato _did_ destroy Konoha, and he _did_ kill thousands of people, but it all worked out in the end! He…died, reviving everyone that was killed in his attack. And he did it with a smile! He even had his faith in your teachings restored at the end; he believed in you, again!"

"I see…" Jiraiya chuckled warmly at that. He didn't know why but… it felt like a weight on his shoulders had been lifted. "You redeemed him, huh?"

"Yeah, I did! When I fought him, he was incredibly tough. Even when I was using Sennin Mōdo." Then, Naruto grinned at him, "You taught him well!" then the blond began to sniff exaggeratedly, "Jiraiya-Sensei is such an amazing sensei!"

"...what's a sensei?" Erica whispered to the others. She heard Naruto say it many times but didn't ask what it meant.

"It's their way of saying 'teacher', or mentor." Sistina answered in an lecturing tone. "Naruto was taught by Jiraiya, therefore, he is Naruto's 'Sensei'. He is also Naruto's father figure."

"They're actually similar, now that I look at them." Roxanne observed with squint eyes. She could see the two of them similar eccentric personalities, and that Naruto himself was emulating the man to an extent. The adoration the blond had for the him was visible for all to see, that much was clear.

Jiraiya let out a boisterous laugh, "Well, I _am_ amazing! There's not much I _can't_ do!"

"Though Naruto's _clearly_ the humble one," Roxanne muttered.

"Amazing? You're awesome! Your like… the _greatest_ man I know!" Naruto said with a wide grin. He wasn't kissing his ass, the blond legitably thought that Jiraiya was _the_ greatest legendary figure he had ever known. And he met quite a few people who are legends in their own right.

"You're just saying that,"

"Nuh-uh! I _really_ think you're the greatest shinobi ever."

"Ahem," Roxanne interrupted, drawing their attention to her. "Touching as this may be," she said, "I would rather my fiance show someone that kind of affection _after_ I've had my snuggles… Neideen could use some, too, I'm guessing, though she seems to be preoccupied with gushing over your mentor."

"How can I not?!" Neideen giddily squeaked. And Jiraiya jumped in surprise when the woman literally appeared in front of him without any warning, with the translated version of Icha Icha: Paradise in her hands."Hi! I _love_ your books! Can you sign this for me?!" she requested, saying it so fast it sounded like it was all in one word.

Jiraiya blinked owlishly, then chuckled warmly, "Alright. Why not." he took her book and opened the hardback. Then looked at his former student and asked, "Got a pen on you?"

"They don't use pens here. They use ink pots and quills." Naruto looked a bit unsure at the end, "I _think_ that's what they're called here." then he dug into his jacket pocket and took out a scroll as he knelt down, "But I do have a 'pen' of sorts and ink on me, gimme a minute."

Naruto unfurled it and channeled his chakra into the seal matrix, revealing a quill and an ink bottle. He took them and held them out for his sensei to take.

"Thank you," taking the quill, and dipping it into the ink, Jiraiya was all too eager to sign the book for her. It was quite the odd instrument, but not _too_ dissimilar from the ink brushes he used for fuuinjutsu - at least not so much that he couldn't manage.

His autograph was fairly simple: a crude drawing of his face, with his signature underneath it.

Naruto leaned in to take a look and couldn't help but snicker. "That's something I haven't seen in a while. It's nice to see it again."

"My signature is unique, only to me," Jiraiya proudly said, luckily the type of ink he was given dried up fairly quickly after use. He handed Neideen's book back to her once it did and she held it like it was a holy symbol. She was heavily amused to see the signature though, but didn't say anything about it. Then she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before scurrying back to the others. Chuckling, Naruto put everything back in the scroll and put it back into his inner jacket pocket.

"Oh!" Naruto snapped his fingers and he looked up at the man with a wide grin, "Tsunade's going to want to see you again!"

"Oh? How's she doing?"

"Admittedly? When she learned you died, she broke down. At least that's what I heard." Then Naruto pressed his hand against the floor, "I'm going to see how mom did this… gimme a moment,"

* * *

Back in Morris, sometime later...

Everything in the citadel was fairly quiet, despite the distrust the hybrids and Awakened Beings had for Sakura and Sasuke. The bailey was being occupied, but it wasn't for training. Ophelia, Elda, Glinda, Teresa, Irene, Priscilla, Noel and Sophia were just hanging out, minding their own business as they reminisced about old times and shared their experiences with one another.

Then the seal formula that made up the simulation, shot to life without warning startling the women out of their skin.

"Ah ha!" the familiar voice of their hubby sounded out from it, "So _that's_ how mom did it!"

Then a person they didn't recognise spoke next. "Huh. I gotta say that's an impressive fortress. It's like _nothing_ I've ever seen before. Who lives here?"

"I do." Naruto answered. "It's not in the Elemental Nations, though, Sensei."

"It's not?"

"Nope." then Naruto, an unfamiliar, but familiar man, appeared at the barrier. Teresa. Irene, and Priscilla all recognised him, because they saw sketches of the man for one of the new books Naruto was working on. The one that detailed about the Fourth Shinobi World War and the events leading up to it. "This is Morris. It's on an entirely different continent away from the Elemental Nations. The ladies behind us are locals here…" then he spotted Ophelia, Elda, Glinda, Teresa, Irene, Priscilla, Noel and Sophia, and he grinned at them, "as are they. Hey girls!"

"Hey, Naruto," Ophelia greeted back with a loving smile. Her eyes turned to the white haired man standing beside him. He looked imposing. "Who's this?"

"That would be Jiraiya of the Sannin, right?" Teresa answered, approaching the simulation with a faint smile. "Your old mentor."

"Yeah. He is." Naruto then looked at the rest of the girls, who was walking to the them as well. "Oi! You lot can leave the seal now, you know!"

They looked at him oddly before Sistina took it upon herself to test that, attempting to step out. She stepped through easily; the barrier rippling like water as she passed through it and into the real world. Her uniform morphed into her nun's outfit, and her claymore dematerialised in the process. The rather, revealing outfit had drawn a perverted giggle from the lecherous man. That was stopped when Naruto whacked him across the head with a, "No. That's _my_ woman you're ogling."

After that, the others followed suit their armour and uniforms changing to what they were wearing before they took the simulation, until it was just Naruto, Neideen and Roxanne remaining.

"So, does this mean that trainings over?" Tanya asked.

"Yep. Trainings over… at least for the day." Naruto replied, with a confirmed nod. Then he looked at Sistina and asked, "Get Tsunade out here, will you? I think she'll want to have a one on one chat with her old teammate."

"Understood." She replied with a nod. She went to fetch the medic, only to stop mid-turn and say, "By the way, I want my snuggles too." Then she went go getting the medic out here.

Teresa blinked as she followed the Divine Oracle with her eyes, "What the hell happened in there?"

"We took the flower simulation…" Lytelle answered. Drawing wide eyes from Irene, Teresa, Noel, Sophia and Priscilla.

"It was a stomp." Rachel added, grumpily. "I knew it was going to be challenging, but I didn't think it would be _that_ hard!"

"It's called 'Hard' difficulty for a reason." Naruto pointed out. "Admittedly, even _I_ was surprised at what you had to face in it. One of the downsides of a procedurally generated simulation, I guess. I wasn't expecting that girl to be there, honestly…. Or that flower to start roaming about. I'll have to check on that later."

"You could just ask _me_ about it~!"

Naruto jumped and looked around, much to the confusion of everyone else.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked behind him and glanced around the white void, "...Himawari?"

"Hello... Daddy~!" the flower cooed as it popped out of the 'ground' behind him. This time, everyone present in the simulation could hear its voice in the backs of their minds. Those outside heard it emanating from the barrier.

"...Huh… I guess I technically _am_ your father. I did create you, after all." Naruto frowned.

"Precisely~!"

"Sooo… how are you here, Himawari?" Naruto asked, the simulation had ended so there should be no reason for it to be here.

"I asked the darker version of you how to manipulate the seal," it chirped. "He's quite charming, I must say~!"

"Uh-huh…" Naruto crossed his arms and walked over to the flower, "which version?"

"The giggly one with the hood," Himawari replied. "Haven't met the other. He just keeps to himself, for the most part."

"Ah, that one…" Naruto muttered. That guy was going to be a troublemaker, wasn't he? "So… how did you start roaming about?"

"You gave me the ability to read minds," Himawari pointed out. "It didn't take long for me to connect the dots, after meeting Galatea, given the level of intelligence you gave me. In short, it would appear that you have inadvertently designed me to become self-aware and start hunting those delicious morsels you've been oh, so kind to send in~!" A single, orange tentacle shot forth and lashed about, as if Himawari were licking its lips. "So tasty~!"

"Huh…" Naruto honestly had no idea how to feel about this. "You _weren't_ meant to be a roaming enemy type. Then again, that sim _was_ procedurally generated, so I don't exactly have control over what's being created."

"I was given mobility, however," Himawari pointed out, tilting its 'head' curiously. "In addition to long-range telepathy and high intelligence… I might as well have been _meant_ to roam about."

"A plant with intelligence so high it became self-aware," Jiraiya said, utterly fascinated. He was giving the sunflower a critical eye as he stood beside his Godson. "Fuinjutsu is still a vastly unexplored branch of jutsu. You may have inadvertently discovered a way to bring your creations to life with this 'simulation' of yours, Naruto."

"You're seriously saying anything I put in here will come to life?" Naruto was skeptical of Himawari's words, so he would take its words with a grain of salt. But Jiraiya's the expert on fuinjutsu and the man knew what he was talking about. So he will take his words with face value.

"Only if it's smart enough, I'd assume," Himawari chimed in. "That singing girl I ate was oddly clever. I am curious to see if I actually killed her."

"One of the previous users of the simulation had killed the plant in that clearing, and it came back." Naruto pointed out.

"That plant is pretty stupid, though," Himawari tilted its 'head' again. "And I have yet to find the girl in here. Such a shame, too. I wanted to eat her again."

Jiraiya made a face. Why was this flower talking about eating people like it was an everyday thing? Then again, he wasn't surprised, he's seen some pretty messed up things in his journey. There was a ninja he fought that liked to eat people and take on their persona… what was his name? Sho..jio? Shojojiu? The name of the man escaped him, but he was quite the skinny fella the last time they met.

"That plant was pulled out by the roots and eaten. Then it came back when the sim started up again." Then Naruto looked at his perverted mentor from the corner of his eye and added, "Since the simulation was ended prematurely, I'll have to assume it 'ended' everything in it." he looked back at the flora, "You're a special case, it looks like."

"When the simulation ends, though, everything is stored away and floating in a black void," Himawari pointed out. "Even the giant plant Neideen killed was there. That's how I met Giggles, actually. I didn't find the girl, though… then again, it's a pretty big void, so that's still up in the air. It's entirely possible that she's just hiding from me… not that I blame her, of course."

"So… can you still eat us?" Neideen asked as she and Roxanne slowly approached the flower.

"Is that an offer~?"

"No. Call it curiosity." Neideen flatly replied. "The simulation's over, so I'm just wondering if your main 'function' is still active. Are you feeling hungry at all?"

"Not really," Himawari moved in a way resembling a shrug. "Dunno why. I still want to eat the girl, though."

"Your main 'function' stopped because the simulation you are a part of is not on." Naruto said. He pet the flower on its receptacle, "I gotta admit you're very polite. More polite than I thought."

"Much harder to lure my prey closer when I'm rude, yes?" Himawari giggled. "I do appreciate the compliment, though~!" A tentacle shot forth and 'licked' Naruto's cheek.

"You're welcome," he chuckled nervously. "Also, some of your previous victims are on the other side of the barrier,"

"I know." Himawari giggled, "They're too scared to face me though, I can't blame them~"

"I ain't scared!" Priscilla shouted at it.

"Come and face me then," the flora challenged. All it got was silence from the brunette, prompting another giggle from the flower. "Just as I thought. Again, I can't say I blame you~!"

"We'll see how smug you are when I can use my yoki," the brunette muttered with crossed arms and a pout.

"I can set that up for you right now, if you want?" Naruto offered. "If Himawari… and Insane me… was able to break the rules of this simulation and appear when it's not even on then I sure as hell can do the same. I _made_ the damn thing!"

"Uh… Maybe later… I'm hungry." Priscilla averted her gaze, knowing damn well that her mate could smell the bullshit from in there.

"You sure? I can make a seperate 'room' or something where you can duke it out… I'll make damn sure no one else can see into it if you're that shy."

That… actually sounded good. Priscilla took a deep breath and replied, "I'll wait until everyone is done, then. Let me warm up, real quick." With that, she went off to find a good spot and do some stretches.

Naruto chuckled at that and returned his attention to Himawari. "So… feeling smug now?"

"Not really," Himawari replied. "I just wanted to mess with her. I _am_ eager to see if I can beat her, though~!"

"Well, I for one never went up against this flower." Teresa said with a faint smile, drawing Jiraiya's attention for a moment. The woman was gorgeous! "The one Clare and I lost to was not at all very talkative. It was the one amongst a bunch of rocks, near a lake."

"Ah, that one," Himawari said, "You met the _second_ flower of that simulation. It's not as intelligent as yours truly, but it can understand what is being said. The one in the clearing was the first, it's very stupid. You can't reason with it. The one you met is the second, and while it can be reasoned with to a degree, it cannot talk. I am the third. My 'home' is the meadow. I _can_ be reasoned with... the only one who tried was Priscilla, but she had her mind replaced by a doppelganger when that happened. So, I ate her anyway, assuming that the real one wouldn't remember the deal she was trying to make."

The brunette in question looked confused at that.

"She wouldn't have," Naruto clarified. "When someone passes or fails the sim, their consciousness is stored away until the sim ends. In the latter case, it's so they don't experience being slowly digested or something to that effect. The only one who actually remembers is Clarice, but that's because she had a Kage Bunshin take her place at the time. Needless to say, that wasn't a very pleasant for her. She's been having nightmares ever since, the poor thing."

"Aw... oh, by the way Daddy-"

"Don't call me Daddy." Naruto told it.

Himawari kept talking as if it wasn't interrupted. "-the one you call Savra's got no eyes! You should fix that pronto! Use your healing magic to regrow them or something!"

Jiraiya blinked and looked at the blond, "You can regrow eyes? Since when were you a medic-nin?"

"I'm not," Naruto chuckled. "I just have a… different kind of 'healing magic'," He then turned his attention back to Himawari and said, "I'll see what I can do. But it depends entirely on her. I won't force it on her if she doesn't want that."

Neideen raised an eyebrow at that, filing the information away for later.

"By the way, something's bothering me," Naruto brought his attention to Jiraiya and asked, "How _are_ you here, anyway? All deceased are meant to be in the Pure Lands."

"Maybe it's the god you call Shinigami?" Himawari suggested. "I may not know much about the 'real world', but gods tend to do whatever they want, because they're gods." Then, it said, in Naruto's mind alone. _"She_ did _want to talk to you, after all, unless those memories are just a reoccuring dream. It's hard to tell, just yet."_

"Please don't go digging around in my head," Naruto muttered.

"But, my daddy's so interesting~!" Himawari giggled. "I could learn so much from you~!"

"Just… not without my permission," the blond replied. "I've had enough of people trying to take advantage of me."

"Fair enough," Himawari said. "So, what _should_ I call you, if not Daddy, Daddy?"

"Call me Naruto? Everyone does."

"Except for your other kids," Himawari pointed out. When Naruto gave it a flat look, the flower quickly added. "I learned that _before_ you told me not to dig through your memories."

Naruto sighed. "It just feels weird, having a _plant_ calling me 'Daddy'. We'll discuss it later."

* * *

As the conversation between Naruto and Himawari continued, the rest of the group excluding the ones who were there first, began to disperse. Though Savra, Roxanne, Audrey, and Rachel had stayed behind. The same went for Ava and Eva, because they were waiting for Neideen.

It wasn't long until Tsunade came back with Sistina in tow. And when she saw Jiraiya beside Naruto she couldn't believe her eyes. Sure, Minato and Kushina were in the seal… but...

"J-Jiraiya!?"

Hearing her voice, Jiraiya stopped what he was doing - which was talking to Himawari - to bring his attention to the former Hokage who was now making a beeline for the simulation.

"Hi, Tsunade-Hime!" he gave her a goofy grin and waved at her, as if nothing was wrong. "Long time no see!"

"Don't give me that!" The woman came to a stop at the foot and looked at him with wide eyes. "How is this possible!? First Minato and Kushina and now you…!?" she brought her eyes to Naruto, who was fondly watching them beside a… sunflower? Oddness aside she gave him a stern look. "Naruto, what is going on here?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm thinking the Shinigami has something to do with it, because Divinity: they do what they want." Naruto answered with a shrug; he wasn't going to complain about it though. He smiled at the small group of feminine giggles he heard in the back of his head.

Tsunade just stared at him. Then at the grinning Jiraiya. Then back at Naruto again. Tsunade rubbed her temples and muttered, "I need a drink. A big one."

"You two can catch up, I _know_ Ero-Sennin has questions as to why I'm no longer in Konoha." Naruto told her. "I got some adjustments to make for the simulation."

It should take him a couple of minutes. He _did_ design it after all. No one knew it better than he did.

"What kind of adjustments?" Tsunade asked him as he walked out of the sim.

Kneeling down Naruto pressed his palm against the seal formula and got to work. "I'm going to add an 'extra' room, for Priscilla to use while Jiraiya-Sensei is catching up to you here. That way the simulation can still be used without interference."

"I see…" she didn't really. But if with Jiraiya here, somehow, she'll leave the techno-mumbo-jumbo to the experts. "Thanks."

"Is it okay if I were to join?" Teresa asked. She never got the chance to use her yoki the last time around. This would be a good time for a rematch - even if it wasn't against the same flower. She might get Clare in on this, her adoptive daughter was pissed when she lost in such an embarrassing, yet pleasurable way.

"I don't see why you can't." Naruto answered. "It depends entirely on Priscilla though,"

"I don't mind. The more the merrier," the brunette in question said, still stretching away. "I can't wait to cut loose."

Teresa had a faint smile and nodded back. She was going to enjoy this. But first, she had a certain blonde to find. Neideen and Roxanne both left the simulation themselves by this point and were back in their original clothes. At some point, the former had been seen cackling as she ran off, carrying Ava and Eva like sacks of wheat. Himawari was gone as well and was anticipating having to eat such delicious morsels once more.

Naruto meanwhile just kept on working away as he adjusted the seal to form an extra 'room' for Priscilla and Teresa to use. Though from the looks of it, quite a few more were willing to give Himawari another go now that two of the strongest women were going against the tricky flower. There was one other who was interested in going as well.

While Naruto was working away Jiraiya was listening patiently to the reason why Naruto, nor Tsunade and Shizune were no longer at Konoha. And he was less than happy to say the least.

"So, through events beyond your control, the so called 'esteemed' elders along with other people of high influence had gotten Naruto's ninja license revoked because he was too powerful. And you had to be the bearer of bad news." Jiraiya crossed his arms against his broad chest and scowled, "Those two should've known better than to do something so stupid. What happened to them?"

"I personally beat them to death after they tried to have him assassinated," Tsunade grumbled. It wasn't really an assassination, but, history _is_ written by the victor after all. And their stunt _was_ classified as an assassination attempt, since the ANBU they sent after him didn't even _try_ to hold back. "Afterwards I cleaned house. Then once that was done I gave the hat to Kakashi and threw everything away to try and find Naruto. I'm wanted for murder, as a result of all that, but I have my limits, too. Shizune, of course, came with."

"And what else happened?" The man asked.

"Well, apart from the World Peace you sought happening thanks to my efforts, Konoha's been ousted from the 'Shinobi Union' after an event called 'The Suna Incident'," Naruto answered without taking his focus away from his work.

"The Suna Incident, is what happened when the elders sent those ANBU after him. It ended in a massacre, for the ANBU team; Naruto and Hinata were heading to Suna when the ANBU team caught up to them. Only Anko was spared, because she didn't want to be there in the first place."

That surprised the heck out of Jiraiya. "Wait? Hinata? Naruto's stalker? Why was she there?"

"She wanted to come with me. So I let her." Naruto answered for Tsunade. "And now that I think about it, she may have been the reason why we were pursued. She was still a kunoichi of Konoha and an heiress of a prominent clan. And the ANBU themselves initially didn't seem to realise my shinobi licence was revoked. Either that, or, they didn't care." he shrugged solemnly, "But, the reason why only Anko was spared, is because the ANBU's killed Hinata. When she fell and didn't move, or breathe, I went berserk and...well...the rest is history, as they say."

"I see…" Jiraiya couldn't fault Naruto for doing such a thing. While he would have liked for his Godson to have stayed with Konoha, even _he_ would have left after sacrificing almost everything to ensure their survival, just to be betrayed like that. He had to admit though, the blond made one hell of a life for himself out here.

"I hope you've been treated well out here," Jiraiya said as he addressed Naruto.

"I have. There's no need for you to worry about me." Naruto replied, chuckling. Then the seal matrix began to glow surprising the Toad Sage as he looked around. "Don't worry, it's just adjusting to the changes I made to it."

After saying that a white door materialised on the barrier. Jiraiya could see it but the handle wasn't visible on his side. On Naruto's side, there was a handle. Getting up Naruto opened it and saw a hallway leading to an outside clearing at the end of it. The room would work by making the 'room' inaccessible to anyone but him. And the opponent of his choice. In this case it's Himawari but the flower was nowhere to be seen yet. Smiling in satisfaction Naruto closed the door and waited for Teresa to return.

But not before making a chair shoot out of the ground for Tsunade to sit on, or manifesting one for Jiraiya on his side of the barrier. He wanted them to catch up after all, and they had nearly seven years' worth of catching up to do.

It didn't take long for Teresa to return with Clare in tow. She arched an eyebrow at seeing the unfamiliar man sitting down talking and to Tsunade like they were old friends. Was this man that Jiraiya person her husband kept talking about? He did fit the description.

But her attention was given to Naruto who had his hand pressed against an unblindfolded Savra's eyes. The former Number 18 groaned at the odd, tingly sensation washing over her face. Then Naruto withdrew his hand and Savra blinked, her new eyes taking a moment to adjust and then…

Savra's lip quivered as her silver eyes started to burn. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized that she could see, again. For the first time since she was five, she could see! Savra took a deep breath and willed herself not to bawl her new eyes out right then and there, before giving Naruto a heated, ravenous look. "Leave a clone and take me to your room," she growled lustfully. She was going to reward this man if it was the last thing she ever did!

Chuckling, Naruto leaned in towards her ear to quietly whisper, "I made a 'room' that automatically strips any girl naked once the door's been closed." he gestured to the door next to him with a jerk of his head, "It's just through there. You can _thank_ me there." Luckily no one else heard him say that.

"Oh, I will~!" she whispered back.

Chuckling Naruto looked to Clare upon noticing her approach with Teresa. He smiled widely, "I take it you know what's happening, Clare?" he asked her for formalities sake.

The woman in question nodded, "Yes. Teresa and Priscilla want to take on the flower again. Although a different one for Teresa."

Naruto nodded in satisfaction, "Alright," Priscilla stopped her stretching and was making her way back to her breeding stud by this point. "Does anyone want to join Teresa and Priscilla in taking on Himawari?"

Irene turned to Sophia, Noel, and Elda, "I'm up for a second round. What about you, two? And Elda, do you want to join in?"

"You kidding?" Elda giggled. "You honestly think I'd miss out on a reunion of the Top Five of my generation?"

"That's the spirit!" Noel cheered. "Let's go kick that flower's ass!"

'Flowers don't have asses," Sophia pointed out with an amused roll of her eyes. "I'm certainly willing to join in, though. I need to give that thing a piece of my mind after what it did." she cracked her knuckles, all the while sporting her sultry smile that made it all the more threatening.

"Will we need to change?" Irene asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. The simulation will do it for you, if you want."

"I certainly wouldn't mind having a uniform like my old one," Elda said reminiscently. "If only for old time's sake."

"Would you happen to remember what your old crest looks like out of curiosity?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly!" Elda chirped. With that, she extended the claw of her pointer finger and scribbled her old crest in the dirt for him to see. It was of three parallel lines with a fourth one running through them. The center line was also longer than the other two.

"It looks like the letter H but with a line through it," Naruto said,

"The what, now?"

"Nevermind," Naruto chuckled. "Alright, I can do that. Then again I designed this part of the simulation so it changes to what you personally choose." he told them; an example would be Elda entering the simulation and it would take away her clothes, until she was butt ass naked because she _wanted_ to be.

"Oh?" That caught Teresa's interest. "So if Priscilla wanted to be a hybrid again, then the simulation would make it so?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto confirmed. "If you wanted to Awaken, without needing to eat innards, then the simulation will make it so. If you wanted to use as much of your yoki as possible without getting deformed or awakening, then the simulation will make it so. The same rules still apply though: if you die, you're put in stasis until the simulation ends and so on."

"So I don't even need to be here." Clare pointed out.

"That's up to you. Teresa wanted you to be here, because she wanted your help, I think. And I don't mind the company." Naruto then looked at Teresa and asked, "Do you want Clare to come with you?"

"Well, in light of not needing the soul link for this, I'd rather she and you get busy making me some more grandbabies to spoil~!" Teresa teased.

"T-Teresaaaaa," Clare wailed in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed. Then he looked at Audrey, Rachel, Sistina and Roxanne, "Do you ladies want to come and watch? I made a room where we can observe them."

"With Neideen being absent, I almost feel obligated to make a sex joke out of that question on her behalf," Sistina teased. She chuckled at the flat look Clare gave her. "What? That was so easy to take out of context."

"That awkwardness aside," Roxanne chirped, "We'd be glad to observe this bout.~!"

Naruto chuckled and beckoned them all to follow him, "Alright, then follow me."

With that the blond went and opened the door, once more revealing the hallway with the open clearing at the end of it. He held it open with one hand and with the other politely gestured for the others to go through. They all went through one by one, and yelped and giggled when Naruto swatted them all on the butts one by one as they went in, except for two: Audrey and Rachel.

Once they were the last ones to go in, Naruto closed the door behind him and it faded away. Making thoroughly sure that no one else would be able to follow. It'll come back again once the simulation ended.

The door closed, Naruto turned to the others and found them waiting for him. Smiling Naruto went over to Audrey and Rachel and surprised the heck out of the two when he went and grabbed their asses.

"C'mon everyone, I'll show you the way," he said, squeezing and kneading the former Numbers 3 and 5's nice rear ends. The two shuddered, suddenly _dripping_ wet. "You do have nice asses, by the way," he casually told them, reminding the women being groped that the blond had said before that he likes their asses.

Rachel turned beet red, not at all used to anyone but Audrey saying that.

The latter, meanwhile, smiled and giggled appreciatively.

With all that said and done, they and the other girls followed Naruto down the straight corridor. The end of it had the clearing, it was fairly obvious that was where the simulation was going to take place. But the others were wondering where the observation room was going to be. Then, just as they reached the end, Naruto came to a stop looked to his left and after taking his hand off of Audrey's nice ass he pushed against a wall.

It opened, revealing a spacious room inside with several comfy looking couches, and a glass window that was almost the width of the room.

"Everyone that's observing are going in here." Naruto said, pointing at said room. "Everyone else, is going out there." he added, pointing at the clearing in front of them. Then Naruto looked at Teresa, Priscilla, Irene, Noel, Sophia, and Elda. "Any questions?"

"Just one." Elda answered.

"Fire away."

"Will Himawari appear the second the six of us step through?"

Naruto shook his head no, "No. The flower's smarter than that. Since Irene, Priscilla, Noel, and Sophia had fought it before I suppose it won't hurt to let you all know of some things it can do: Himawari can read your mind and influence you to do things you otherwise wouldn't. It can't outright control you, but it can give suggestions... And fool your mind if you're not careful."

"That would explain a lot, now that I think about it," Irene muttered. She had no idea why she and Priscilla had this urge to strip down at first, and even though she knew Himawari was the cause of it, _how_ that was possible eluded her.

"Yeah." Naruto wagged his eyebrows at Irene, making her blush. "If you're feeling really angry, or incredibly trusting for some reason, then chances are it's Himawari's doing."

" _Oh, you killjoy~!"_

Naruto cleared his throat, ignoring the androgynous voice in the back of his head. "Any other questions?"

"Are we able to sense it?" Elda asked, that was something she was most curious about, about the flower.

"No, but Glissa was able to smell the fear and death coming off of its less-intelligent 'sibling' from the easy difficulty, so if you have a good sense of smell, then I'd assume you and Priscilla would be able to do the same."

"Huh, good to know," Teresa filed that away; if she could awaken, then would she be able to do that too?

" _Ooh! Noted~!"_

Naruto ignored Himawari again. And asked, "Any other questions?"

Priscilla answered this time. "Would Elda or I be able to smell the fear and death if we were hybrids?"

"Not _really_. You did get a good sense of smell after Awakening right?"

"I certainly did," Elda replied.

"Then that would be tied to your Awakened status. If you were to get rid of that, then logically, you would lose all benefits your Awakening had given you."

"I'll stay as an Awakened, then," Elda chirped. "I still wouldn't mind the old duds, though."

"Same here," Priscilla added. She then looked to the women who would basically serve as her teammates and asked, "I take it that's all we need to know?"

"That's all that I can think of," Noel replied.

Sophia chimed in, "I got one: Are you absolutely _sure_ we can use all of our yoki without the risk of Awakening or becoming distorted the more of it we bring out?"

"Positive," Naruto chirped. "You'll only awaken if you want to, at least in the sim. And even then, if you don't want to, you won't have to go through the need to eat innards and the like."

"Okay! I'm good!" Sophia chirped.

"Same here," Teresa stated. Irene nodded to show that she agreed.

Seeing that Priscilla and Elda were also in agreement, Naruto decided to give them all a parting gift before they entered the simulation. He took his hands away from Audrey and Rachel, walked over to them and brought them all in for a tongue-filled kiss. Starting with Teresa and ending with Elda.

" _Someone's eager to give me a few more siblings~!"_

" _You and I are going to have a long chat later,"_ Naruto mentally told the flower. "Best of luck, ladies~!"

All six smiled at him and nodded, before they all turned to enter the sim. A door slid down behind them.

With that out of the way, Naruto turned to the other girls and beckoned them to follow him into the room. They all followed him inside with smiles on their faces as he politely held the door for them. Then, as he closed it behind him...

"Oh-ho, my~!" Savra giggled, giving Naruto a lewd grin when she realized she was naked. And she looked at the others and saw they were naked as well. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said they would be naked once the door to the room closed.

"Told you," said blond chuckled. He was naked himself. "Teresa _did_ say she wanted more grandbabies. And Savra wanted _thank_ me… and I want to fuck all of you sexy-ass women silly."

Rachel wobbled in place, nearly fainting on the spot from this young man's attention. Only Audrey kept her from losing consciousness by helping her stay on her feet while rubbing her back.

"Not used to this sort of attention?" Naruto asked Audrey, since Rachel looked like she was about to keel over any moment now.

"Not from a guy," the former Number 3 replied. "For the longest time, I've been the only one say such things to her." Audrey then gave him a lewd grin before adding, "not that I mind. The thought of a strapping, young man like yourself knocking my girlfriend up is actually rather kinky."

Naruto went straight to full mast in an instant upon hearing that. It was so sudden that every girl in the room swore she heard an audible, cartoonish 'boing' when he did.

And _then_ Rachel fainted upon seeing its sheer size.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sim, Teresa, Irene, Elda, Sophia, Noel, and Priscilla found themselves wearing some new clothes after the door inaudibly closed behind them. Each and every woman was now decked out in the old uniforms assigned to them by the Organization, claymores and all.

"Wow…" Elda muttered. "I never realized how much I missed these until now…" she looked at Teresa, Irene, Noel and Sophia because she had worked with the four of them several times. "How do I look?"

"The same as you used to look." Sophia answered with a smile.

Noel nodded in agreement. "Minus the hair and eyes, of course. It's refreshing."

"Indeed it is," Priscilla agreed. "It's been a long time since I last wore these… It's very nostalgic."

"My, my, my, you all look absolutely scrumptious~!" Himawari popped out of the ground in the middle of the clearing. "It's just the seven of us, here. And I've been exploring a bit, to see how far this place goes. It's pretty big; but I found nothing. No animals. No other signs of life. It's just us."

"...I don't smell anything." Elda said after a moment.

"...Neither do I." Priscilla added afterwards.

"Of course you wouldn't~!" Himawari giggled mischievously, "my previous victims weren't here, so there's nothing to smell. I'm as fresh as a daisy in the spring!"

"Noted," Teresa stated, drawing her sword. "So, shall we begin, then?"

"Cutting straight to the chase, are we~?" Himawari giggled again. "Sure, I don't mind. This might be fun!"

The other five drew their swords in preparation for the battle to come as a dozen orange tentacles sprang forth from Himawari, writhing about in anticipation. Then to their bewilderment, the tentacles all dug into the ground in front of it and got six pairs of wide eyes when it _tore_ several insanely large chunks of the ground, all of which were the _size_ of school buses each, right out of the earth before throwing the chucks at them.

All six women wisely opted to dodge, though Irene used her Quick Sword to slice one end to tiny bits and pieces when she realised, she wasn't going to be able to get out of the way fast enough. The chunks of earth struck against the ground with such force that it _shook_ knocking them off their footings and for dust and dirt to shoot up off the ground, forming a cloud of smoke that impeded their vision.

Then, when the dust cleared and the girls were out of danger, they quickly realized that Himawari was gone.

"Well, that's not unsettling in the slightest," Sophia muttered.

"Is anyone else under the impression this thing is stronger than when we last faced it?" Noel asked. "I don't remember it doing anything like that."

"The last time we faced it, we were unable to use chakra or yoki," Priscilla reminded her, "...But something tells me the plant was holding back all this time, and we're seeing its _true_ capabilities now."

"...Where's Elda?" Irene asked.

"Ah, shit," Teresa muttered. "That thing has her - due East, half a mile. That last attack was just a distraction."

Priscilla's eyes turned feline like and golden as she brought out her yoki. She growled and bolted forth without hesitation. The other girls followed on her heels, unleashing their yoki as well and hoping to get to their comrade in time. They increased their speed upon feeling Elda's yoki spike not long after they let out their own: she was going all out, while letting them know where Himawari had taken her.

"STOP GROPING ME!" Elda hollered, her voice echoing throughout the new battleground as she took a swipe with her claymore. Having gone all out, the woman had forgone her human form and transformed into her Awakened appearance to give herself a better chance of survival. She now resembled a black and white, striped snake woman with wings and four arms; her hair was replaced by a mass of black, writhing extendable tentacles and her hands were equipped with comically large, razor-sharp claws. One of which was holding her claymore, that was now much smaller in her grasp - about the length of a longsword to her, given the woman's newfound size.

The former Number Six took full advantage of her newfound strength and mobility, trying her damnedest to pry herself from Himawari's grasp and doing a surprisingly good job of it. The flower in question was legitimately impressed as it felt its tentacles creak and stretch from trying to hold her down.

As for the reason behind Elda roaring those three words earlier, it was rather simple: Himawari had two tentacles coiled around her massive tits and was kneading and rubbing them with gleeful curiosity as the very tips played with her nipples. It had never seen, let alone _felt_ such a size before!

"Oh my!" Himawari sounded legitably curious and eager, like a little child having found something interesting to play with. "I've never seen such fat tits before! Daddy's so lucky!"

"L-LET ME GO!"

"But, you look so tasty~! Please come down so I can see if snakes really do taste like chicken!"

And with that, Elda was even more motivated to keep her distance from the man-eating flower. That did _not_ sound fun in the slightest! Truth be told, Himawari didn't even _know_ if it could eat the snake woman. But, it was certainly willing to try.

But not yet.

"Oh… it looks like your friends are closing in." Himawari let Elda go and slunk into the ground. Just before Priscilla, Teresa, Irene, Noel and Sophia came barging into the clearing. They saw the small group of orange tentacles slipping under the ground, and Elda herself… was coiled up around a tree.

So _that_ was how she lasted for so long!

"T-Thank the Twins!" Elda shouted, uncoiling herself from around the trunk and throwing herself at the women. "You girls have _no_ idea how glad I am to see you!" she cried, hugging all of them to her massive bosom.

"You're smothering us…" Teresa complained, her face completely enveloped by the woman's cleavage.

* * *

In the observation room.

"Huh… Kinda hard not to be jealous," Naruto muttered. "I never could help but love motorboating those tits of hers." Then, he turned to Savra and asked, "so, what's this I heard about a reward?"

Savra giggled lewdly as she sauntered on up to Naruto with quite the tantalizing sway to her hips. "Well, my chest is not nearly that big, but I certainly can make up for it with a tight, fertile pussy," she said, her cheeks ablaze with a combination of embarrassment and arousal. The formerly-blind woman couldn't believe she was saying such things! "C'mon, big boy, have your way with me! Use me to your heart's content~!"

Chuckling, Naruto brought the formerly blind woman into a one-armed hug and brought her to one of the couches, "Well, you've certainly gotten more naughty! Don't worry, I'll make sure to breed you good and proper!" he sat down on the couch and pulled her down on top of his rock hard cock, spearing her on the first go, "Starting now!"

Savra gurgled pathetically as her eyes rolled back and her face twisted into a silent scream of pleasure, when Naruto started moving her up and down on his cock. Her inner walls clamped down as she started moving by her own, with Naruto 'helping' her by holding her thighs.

"Audrey!" Naruto barked, causing said woman to jump in surprise.

"Y-Yeah?"

Naruto gave her quite the menacing grin. "You and your slutty girlfriend are going to be next after I'm done with Savra! So you'd better be ready for some cock sucking!" he looked at Savra and gave her a swat to get her to move faster. And she did.

The blonde on top of him wailed lustfully as she bounced upon his dick at twice the pace. And Naruto sat there and enjoyed it even as he was being watched by the other equally naked women.

They were going to be next after Audrey and Rachel… and he'll save Clare for last.

* * *

Elda let out a sigh, somewhat disappointed to have lost her uniform so soon as she regarded Teresa, several moments later. The woman in question was stretching off to the side while looking around. "So, what do we do?" the former Number Six asked.

"That is a damn good question," Teresa stated, frowning slightly.

"That damn flower was a lot stronger than any of us thought." Priscilla said with a deep frown, "How come it waited until now to show it's true strength?"

They all heard the flower giggle in the back of their heads, "What makes you think I'm showing you everything~? That would be stupid."

That implication didn't make them feel any better. To make matter worse for their leader in particular, Teresa's most powerful ability was all but useless in this situation.

"The flower's connected to nature… so, maybe it's able to draw its strength from that? Similar to how Naruto is able to draw nature chakra from the environment?" Elda had no idea why she was thinking like that, but she was grasping at straws here; and not only that, it made the most logical sense to the Awakened Being.

"It's possible, for all we know," Teresa muttered. "The problem is that Nature Chakra's almost completely undetectable. The only ones who can detect it are Sages, at least that's what Naruto's autobiography said."

"Not only that, if your theory is true, then Himawari has a pool of limitless power to draw from. That makes for some nasty potential." Irene added.

"It could explain why those vines were so strong," Elda replied. "There's also that initial attack to consider. I certainly _hope_ I'm wrong, but it would explain a lot."

The giggle that echoed in the backs of their minds did _not_ make them feel any better…

To make matters worse, Noel seemed to look distantly into the woods, shambling away from the group.

"Oh, no you don't!" Teresa practically materialized right behind the entranced tomboy, snatching her up in a full nelson.

"A-wha…?" Noel looked about frantically "What just happened?"

"Lovely," Sophia sighed.

"That's unsettling…" Irene added, prompting Priscilla to nod in agreement.

As Teresa put Noel down, she addressed the other members of their group. "You all know what Naruto said: the flower can influence us. Do _not_ go out of sight of anyone else. Stay close, hold hands if you have to." Teamwork was key, here. There's six of them and one flower.

"I just hope that strength doesn't translate to its ability to influence us." Sophia said with a nervous laugh, and her comment drew flat looks from everyone. "...Uh...Oops?"

"That's a _wonderful_ idea!" Himawari chirped gleefully. "I can't wait to see if that's possible~!"

"I'll take that as confirmation that Elda's right, then," Teresa sighed.

"Maaaybe~!"

Great! Naruto pitted them against a damn man-eating, Senjutsu demon-flower! That wasn't going to give them nightmares for the foreseeable future!

"Any suggestions?" Priscilla asked.

"Strip down, so I can put you in my belly~?"

"I wasn't talking to you!" The brunette yelled at it.

"I...got nothing." Irene didn't like it, but she legitably couldn't think of anything that can give them an edge.

"Neither do I." Noel added.

"...Maybe we can burn the environment?" Sophia suggested. "If the flower needs nature to make it stronger, then the obvious thing to do would be to get rid of its source of power, right?"

"One problem with that," Priscilla threw her arms around, wildly gesturing to their environment, "This place is HUGE! If we try to do something like that, then we'd just exhaust ourselves!"

"Setting fires wouldn't be an entirely terrible idea, though," Teresa pointed out. "Terrain denial is a good way to narrow down what angles we can be attacked from. We just determine which way the wind is blowing, set fires in that direction, and face the other."

"It's blowing that way," Elda pointed out, hiking a thumb to her left. She was on board with burning this place to heck, without question.

"Alright," Teresa stretched her fingers and looked at Priscilla, "You and I both have Fire affinities. So we'll set fires to the left. Everyone else, keep an eye out for that flower and stay close in case it tries to lure someone away, again."

"Fine, fine," Priscilla replied, with the other girls nodded. With that, she and Teresa blazed through a set of handseals.

Then, with two cries of "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Teresa and Priscilla launched two massive fireballs in the designated area, lighting the trees and foliage ablaze in an instant while Irene, Sophia, Noel, and Elda kept an eye out for their opponent.

"Heads uuup~!"

The six women reflexively looked in the opposite direction of the flames upon hearing a loud rumble as a massive boulder was sent careening towards them.

"Son of a bitch!" Sophia squawked, unable to keep her composure as she bolted to one side while Noel went the other direction. Elda leapt upwards with a mighty beat of her wings, effectively jumping over the boulder while Irene tumbled forward as the massive projectile careened harmlessly over her.

Priscilla and Teresa, meanwhile bolted in the same direction as Sophia as it slammed into the earth and rolled on by into the fire.

"Yoink~!"

"...The hell's a 'yoink'?" Elda muttered, now thoroughly confused.

Teresa leapt over the boulder almost immediately as it rolled by, yelling, "Shit! It got Noel!" She immediately started running. "Half a mile, due South!"

Hearing that, Sophia, Irene and Priscilla followed after the woman. Elda on the other hand stayed above ground, due to having better elevation and line of sight. Not to mention she would be able to direct the women on the off chance they get lost or Himawari changes location.

They all felt her yoki spike and double-timed it in her direction, hoping to get there before it was too late.

Noel, meanwhile, was doing her damnedest to fend this devil-flower off as it stripped away her armour. Everytime she took a swing at it, though, the tentacle in her swords path snapped out of the way while a few others latched onto her from another angle. Swiftly growing tired of it, however, Himawari snatched her wrist with one tentacle at the end of Noel's swing and whacked the pressure point above her elbow to make her drop the weapon.

"Gah!" Noel's grip on the sword slackened and it fell to the ground with a clang before she could snatch it back up. She didn't give up though; since she had no reason to worry about awakening, or her body distorting the more yoki she brought out, Noel gave the flower quite the menacing grin and brought out _everything_ she had.

Then she _pulled_. The tentacle-like vines strained and creaked in protest as Noel pulled against the vines.

"Ooh… that's… quite the monstrous strength... you got there," Himawari groaned. That woman really wasn't holding back, was she? Himawari decided to flip her over and shake the woman in an attempt to try and discombobulate her. Having a handless cartwheeling technique that made her head spin around rather violently, however, this was nothing to the woman as Himawari quickly learned, but it was worth a try. As it continued to strip her down, though, Noel yelped when the flower caressed her clit.

"Oi!" she snapped, feline-like, golden eyes glaring at the flower, "No touching!"

"Why don't you make me~?" Taunted Himawari, before giggling with mischief as it continued stripping her down. Soon Noel had her gauntlets pulled off, her pauldrons and back armour/claymore holder were next, followed by the sabatons and faulds. Then the flower yanked her leggings down and off, and did the same to her top.

"Oh my, oh my, you are simply _delectable_ ~!" Himawari cooed, sending a tentacle out to lick her face, only for it to pull back when Noel tried biting it.

Noel crossed her arms and legs, tried grabbing and pulling at the tentacles holding her arms, she was doing _everything_ she could to break these vines. She was doing one heck of a job of it as well, because Himawari was having trouble keeping her restrained. She even managed to get one of her wrists to her mouth and started gnawing at the tentacle. Although the skin was just too tough for her to get through Himawari started hissing in discomfort and went back to shaking the woman madly to disorientate her.

But despite all that, the flower was having the time of its life! "Oh-ho! I have to admit, you're giving me a challenge! I wonder how long you can keep that up though~?" Noel squawked when Himawari then started moving her towards it with a giggle. "Oh! Your friends are almost here… Interesting... I wonder if I can _scarf you down_ before they save you~? Oh, that sounds like a _wonderful_ challenge~!"

"I'll have to say 'no' to that," Noel deadpanned.

"Too bad~!" Himawari chirped. "Too bad I don't get to play with my food, but I suppose Daddy would do well to teach me some table manners." It giggled. "Oh, well, we'll see who ends up being the last one standing and I'll have my fun with her~!"

"Again, I'll say 'no' to that," Noel deadpanned once more. Thank god the flower wasn't smart enough to try and boost its influence to it can 'suggest' everyone else to do what it wants. Or worse take control of them completely.

Unfortunately for Noel, Himawari heard her thoughts loud and clear. And for that idea… Himawari decided to let the woman go - letting her drop unceremoniously to the ground and slipping away to a safer distance, while still in range of them. It had some… testing to try out. Not to mention the other women were _literally_ ten seconds away from reaching them; that was another reason it disengaged, at least for now.

Ten seconds later, Teresa, Irene, Sophia emerged from the treeline, with Elda swooping in from above. And all of them saw the woman, butt naked, eating dirt.

"Noel!" Teresa called out. "Are you okay?!"

"I feel violated…" the tomboy replied, spitting out a lump of dirt as she sat up.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," they all heard Himawari giggle. "I didn't even get a chance to play with you~!"

"I swear that thing's going to give me nightmares…" Elda muttered. How could something so innocent looking be so damn scary?!

The ominous giggle did _nothing_ to help…

And what the flower said next in their heads had only put them on an even bigger edge. But none more than Noel herself, "Oh, by the way Noel, _thank you_ so very much for that idea~!"

The now silver-eyed tomboy growled as she looked around the area with suspicion. "Idea? What idea? I didn't say anything to _give_ you any ideas!"

"Oh-ho-ho~! It's not what you said, it's what you _thought_!" the flower corrected gleefully. "You haven't forgotten that I can read your minds, have you?"

Noel furrowed her brow confusedly at that, the gears in her head active turned before the proverbial light bulb shone. And she went ashen faced in realization at what the flower was talking about.

"Oh shit." Noel audibly gulped.

"What were you thinking?" Sophia asked, giving her friend a concerned look.

"P-please don't get angry with me…" Noel begged, looking at the others with a pleading look.

"Noel…" Irene started as she narrowed her eyes, "what did you do?"

The tomboy let out a subdued, nervous laugh before answering. "I uh… may have thought… that the flower 'at least' wasn't smart enough to try and boost its psychic powers so it can 'suggest' everyone else to do what it wants…. Or take control of them completely." she answered the former Number 3 in a tiny voice.

"Shit…" Sophia muttered.

"We should find it before anything like that happens then…" Priscilla was not the type of girl to get nervous by any means, but even _she_ shuddered at the thought of not being in control of her own body.

"How do we do that?" Elda asked.

"Sophia," Irene said, a thought coming to mind. "I hate to say it, but you and Noel are best suited to try and lure it out. Strip down and pair up with her, take your swords, and if it pops out to try and jump one of you, the other attacks it."

"That's a _stupid_ idea!" Sophia protested almost immediately.

"I trust you have a better one, then?" The elf-eared woman quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No. I don't… but, I for one know that you would _never_ come up with an idea as ridiculous as that." Sophia pointed out to the platinum-haired blonde, and everyone else. "The flower can influence us, right? How do we know it's not influencing _you_ to come up with that idea right now?!"

"We're getting nowhere," Teresa pointed out. "Do bear in mind that we haven't been able to verify how strong its psychic abilities are. It might just be trying to convince us that it could do that to sow distrust among us."

"If we want to beat this thing, we need to do whatever it takes… even if one of us has to take one for the team." Noel said with a sigh. "I… am all for Irene's plan. Just… don't expect me to try and seduce it."

"I won't ask you to go that far," Irene assured. "We'll be close by; the _second_ it shows itself, we'll ambush it."

" _Yeah… except it won't matter because Himawari can_ read our thoughts! _"_ Sophia thought with a twitching brow. Then she let out a growling exhale and relented, "Fine. We'll do your idea." then she pointed at the elf-eared woman and said in declaration, "But if the two of us get captured and eaten, I'm blaming you!"

"I will take full responsibility if that happens."

"I'll take to the air to see if I can spot it," Elda chimed in. "Might as well make myself useful."

"Sounds good," Irene replied. "If you get in trouble, flare your yoki to let us know."

"I will," Elda replied with a nod, unaware of the flower prodding at her mind.

* * *

Back in the observation room, there on the floor, held down in a full mating press, Savra wailed in orgasm as Naruto grunted, blowing a second load inside her womb, painting her innards a pearly white with his seed. The room started to spin. Her body started to go numb as her vision faded. The young woman was out cold before Naruto was even done pumping her with his seed.

Seeing her unconscious state Naruto chuckled before leaning down to give the unconscious, scarred woman a deep, tongue filled kissed. She returned it, albeit weakly and mewled pathetically in her sleep when Naruto pulled away.

In the background, Ophelia, Glinda, Clare, Roxanne, and Sistina were diverting their focus between the simulation and listening to their husband and mate, breeding with Savra. They heard what he said before to Audrey: after he finished with Savra, he was going for them.

Pulling out of her clenching snatch with a grunt of effort, Naruto stood up and looked at Audrey, who was still trying to revive her friend that was still lying unconscious on the ground. Oh, how tempted he was to mount the former Number Five, but he resisted. Instead, he approached the still conscious girlfriend with an ominous chuckle.

"I still want that blowjob, from you and your unconscious girlfriend, y'know," he said. Before slipping behind the woman, and hugging her to his chest.

Audrey yelped and shuddered, feeling his dick rubbing against her clit in the process.

"Do you want want to suck my dick with your girlfriend, my horny… Sexy… Bitch~?" he purred huskily into her ear, before running his tongue against her ear and nibbling Audrey's earlobe.

"I… I would love to…" Audrey mewled timidly, her cheeks ablaze. He was so forward! It caught her off guard. She smiled at him as she recovered from the initial shock. "But, she's still unconscious." Her grin then took on a far more lewd nature as she added, " However, I see you're eager for some attention; I wouldn't mind letting you take me like a dog while I try to revive her, if you can't wait~!" She giggled upon feeling his dick throb at the suggestion.

He grinned widely at that, "Sounds like a plan…"

Then Naruto pushed Audrey down on her hands and knees, her face right next to the unconscious Rachel's, and _slammed_ his mighty bitch-breaking cock inside of Audrey's cunt.

The former Number Three wailed in pleasure as her innocence was taken in one fell swoop and she nearly collapsed when he started pounding her like a wardrum.

* * *

Back in the sim, above the treeline, a flying Elda scouted ahead to see if she could spot the flower. She was still completely unaware of the flower in question prodding at her mind as she sought it out. Now a good hundred meters away from the team, she found herself looking with surprise at the sight of Priscilla running towards her, looking rather frantic.

She swooped down to see what was going on and found herself horribly confused when the brunette suddenly disappeared. Then, Elda gasped and desperately tried to move when her body felt like lead. Her wings seemingly acted on their own as she fluttered down to the ground. _"What the hell?!"_ she thought, unable to speak. _"What's going on?!"_

Then, she heard Himawari giggle darkly. "Hello, there, my tasty morsel~!"

" _Himawari!"_ Elda roared out in her head; what the hell was happening?! Why was her body not responding to her will?! _"Where are you?!"_ she demanded; even her _eyes_ weren't responding!

"Shake your nice tits for me," the flower replied, ignoring her question. "Give me a nice show, my lovely treat~!"

To Elda's dismay, her body started to move against her will. Putting one pair of arms behind her head, and the second pair behind her back, the snake woman pushed her massive tits out, and started shaking them. The flesh sacks that were Elda's mammaries had bounced to and fro; up and down; left to right; they were firm, well rounded and had no sag. They seemed to defy gravity and were perfect for someone to shove their heads into; perfect to surround someone's dick with.

"Such lovely things, they are~!" Himawari cooed, forcing Elda to tuck in her wings as it poked out of the ground before her. "Your fat tits are such lovely things~" the flower swayed left and right as it followed the motion of Elda's swinging tits.

"Dance for me," Himawari commanded. "Swing those hips for me~!"

Elda was internally horrified to feel herself unwillingly obeying the flower's command. Her upper arms stayed up and her lower arms bent at the elbows and moved with her as she swayed her hips side to side like a belly dancer. The way her swaying, child-baring hips, moved was hypnotic. It would have drawn any straight man in, due to how enticing they were. Not only that, her tits were still jiggling, and the combined two would have made any straight man's libido go wild.

Words could not describe how much the awakened former Number Six wanted to rip that flower right out of the ground and tear it to shreds, right about now. She inwardly growled upon hearing Himawari giggle impishly. Then, to her dismay, several tentacles shot forth and grabbed Elda, lifting her up while some of them started groping her.

Despite all of that, Elda still swayed her hips and jiggled her tits, because Himawari did not tell her to stop.

Himawari coiled two tentacles around her massive tits and rubbed the bulbous tips against her nipples as it kneaded them. "So firm, yet so squishy~!"

" _I will fucking murder you!"_ Elda raged in her mind.

"Not today~!" Himawari mentally commanded her to stop dancing as it pulled Elda closer - its circular gob opening ridiculously and comically wide due to how big the Awakened Being was in comparison to her human form. Elda put up no resistance as the flower's mouth enveloped her head, despite how much she wanted to. Her vision went white as the simulation replaced her consciousness with a doppelganger.

"Hmm…" Himawari moaned almost orgasmically as the man-eating plant audibly slurped and gulped her down. Since it was controlling her, the flower was taking its sweet time in scarfing down the snake woman. This was the first time it had eaten something of this caliber and it wanted to savour it!

"Something about you tastes… different from all the others. The texture is more salty. It's rather…pleasant~!" Himawari complimented, and let out a lewd _SLURP!_ When it sucked Elda down to her shoulders, stopping just above her stacked bosom. Its tentacles were still coiled around them, kneading and fondling the tits to its hearts content and was enjoying every moment of it.

Himawari moaned pleasurably as it beckined Elda to tuck her wings in once more, and uncoiled the tentacles playing with her tits before enveloping the woman's bosom with a loud gulp. Slowly but surely Elda slid down into the fleshy prison that was Himawari's belly as the flower _thoroughly_ enjoyed its meal. Due to her being a mid-sized awakened, though, Himawari had to make some adjustments to itself in order for it to take in her snake half; and the flower did this by making more of its stem grow out of the earth in order to make sure it can accommodate her. Soon enough, Elda's arms, hips and wings were encased within the flower. Then, Himawari slurped down her snake lower-body and tail like a ramen noodle in one long, swift motion.

"Oh, my~!" the flower giggled. "That was quite the challenge, I must say. I _must_ thank Noel for that idea~" Then, Himawari felt its grip on Elda's mind start to wane and started channeling Nature Chakra into its stem to ensure she wouldn't be able to escape.

Elda's yoki flared as she tried desperately to call in the cavalry, struggling with all her might while she was at it. In the distance, Teresa, Irene, Priscilla, Sophia, and Noel jolted and immediately came a-running. But, it would be for naught. They took nearly two minutes to come and by then, Elda stopped moving within Himawari's stomach. The five women were rendered unable to help but stare in horror at the grisly spectacle as the bulge in Himawari's stem lost its shape, melting into a sack of goo as their comrade was swiftly digested.

Then, with a series of loud gulps, Himawari guzzled down Elda's remains, before returning to its original size. A single tentacle shot forth and lashed about, the flower mimicking the motion of a cartoon character licking its lips. "So delicious~!" Himawari moaned. "Didn't quite taste like chicken, though…" The flower tilted its 'head' in curiosity. "Come to think of it, how _do_ I know what chicken tastes like?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Noel roared, dashing forth with the Elegance technique she'd learned from Hysteria and lopping Himawari's 'head' clean off. Orange fluid gushed out of the stump that was left behind. Noel didn't stop there though, even as everyone heard Himawari's agonised scream, the enraged woman turned around and the screaming was abruptly cut off after the first slice; Noel continued to hack and slash at the head until it was in several tiny pieces.

As the stem sank into the ground, the women took note of the simulation not ending.

"Cathartic as I'm sure that is," Teresa said, getting the enraged, still-naked tomboy's attention, "I get the feeling we're not done, here."

"Quite right," Noel jumped when she, and everyone else, heard Himawari talk to them in the back of their head, though the plant sounded like it was in discomfort. "Ouch. That hurt. Still… credit where credit is due, you managed to defeat me… But, can you do it again?"

"We'll do it however many times it takes," Priscilla declared with the utmost confidence.

"Good. Very good." Himawari giggled menacingly. "I hope you'll still have that attitude in the future. I still have _all_ this Nature chakra to use~" with its piece said, the flower left them to talk among themselves.

"One down, five to go," Teresa morbidly said. She looked at the brunette, and her fellow blondes. "We're going to need a new plan. Having Noel and Sophia being used as bait didn't work. Do we have a plan B?"

"It likely didn't work, because Elda was an easier target," Priscilla pointed out. "This plant is like a hunter, snapping at those who stray from the herd, if you will." The brunette then shrugged. "I wouldn't be opposed to a different strategy if it sounds good, though."

"It's a long shot… but we _could_ try and sense its location?" Irene suggested. "Nature chakra aside, it's a living being and all living beings have their own chakra network. If it's recovering now, we can try and find it? Maybe send a pulse of chakra into the ground to find its current location?"

Sophia rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea, actually." she said. "Who among us has better chakra control?"

"That would be me," Teresa said, "I've been with Naruto the longest, and I picked up a thing or two when I was still living inside of Clare." she knelt down and pressed her palm against the ground. "It's worth a shot…"

Gathering the necessary amount of chakra, Teresa directed it to her palm and willed it into the ground. It immediately spread out in all directions; closing her eyes, Teresa focused on finding anything with an abnormal amount of chakra. She wasn't as good at chakra sensing than yoki sensing, but she'll have to make due.

Himawari of course, knew about this plan beforehand, and was already using senjutsu chakra to hide itself from her. It turned out that the flower didn't need to hide itself, the chakra pulse faded away just before it reached the flora. It was just out of reach. Nevertheless, it filed that little tidbit of information away for later, and got to healing itself.

Clicking her tongue a moment later, Teresa stood up and shook her head with a small frown. "I can't detect anything."

"Tch," Noel scowled, "Damnit!"

"Well, it was worth a try," Irene sighed. "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

* * *

Back in the observation room, Rachel's eyes fluttered as she woke up from her impromptu nap. She groaned in discomfort, what the hell happened? Then, the moans of her girlfriend registered and the former Number Five's eyes shot wide open as she realized that Naruto was pounding Audrey from behind right beside her.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Naruto cheerfully said with a wide, perverted grin. "It's about time your sexy ass woke up! Audrey's getting tired here!"

The woman in question was lying down, tits pressed against the floor, and ass up. She looked _completely_ out of it. Like she was going to collapse at any moment.

"She came at least three times," Naruto continued, fucking away at Audrey's snatch like it was the most natural thing in the world. The wet _WHAPWHAPWHAP!_ Sounds of him making Audrey's cunt his breeding factory filled the room, though it went mostly ignored. "And I came inside her twice." he gave the naked butch woman a wide, perverted grin, "So, do you want to take her place? Audrey _will_ break if she's not tagged out, soon."

"I… uh…" Rachel blushed heavily, but nodded. "A-alright."

"F-finish up first," the former Number Three croaked. "I… I w-want to m-make damn sure you… y-you get me knocked up, b-before you breed with my… my girlfriend~!"

"Alright!"

Audrey wailed when Naruto abruptly _slammed_ into her repeatedly at near cunt-breaking speeds. And with the tenth thrust, Naruto buried himself to the hilt inside of Audrey's cunt and painted her womb white for the third time in a row. Audrey gurgled at the feel as she came as well for the fourth time, and Rachel shuddered longingly. Never before had the former Number Five felt such a deep longing for someone to fuck her!

Naruto pulled out and let Audrey's nice ass to fall against the floor, spread-legged and _thoroughly_ fucked. His seed poured out of her cunt like a waterfall. He chuckled warmly when Rachel scampered on up to him, licking the juices off of his cock without hesitation.

"Well, I certainly don't mind you starting off with a blowjob~. Do that, and I will give you a _thorough_ , proper dicking the likes of which you'd never thought to be possible."

Rachel blushed and kept at it, cleaning his dick off before taking him into her mouth and clumsily trying to suck him off. Having been in a lesbian relationship with Audrey for years, though, she knew how to find and attack his weak spots and learned quickly. It was impressive.

Naruto chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair; he was going to _enjoy_ breeding this one!

* * *

Back in the sim, Irene, Priscilla, Teresa, Sophia and Noel were still trying to make a game plan for their next encounter with the plant. The girls in question were standing in a circle with their hands on each other's backs.

"I'm stumped," Noel said.

"As am I, sadly," Sophia muttered with a sigh.

"I hate to say it, but I can't come up with anything," Priscilla chimed in.

"This is quite the troublesome enemy," Teresa added. "It seems no matter what we do, it can counter them."

Irene let out a heavy sigh as they broke the huddle. "I still say we should try and ambush it. We still have numbers on our side..." she trailed off. Numbers… that might be it. She looked at Teresa and Priscilla, they had been training the longest - more so for Priscilla. They can use those clones, to spread out and locate it. That was what that technique is _meant_ for, isn't it?

"We have a number of advantages," Priscilla said. "Not only do we outnumber it, but we have far more versatility and we're armed. Our claymores can slice through it like wet paper. The problem is finding the little bastard."

"'Bastard' implies I have a mother," Himawari pointed out. "Can't be born out of wedlock if I only have one parent, yes?"

"You be quiet," Priscilla growled.

"Priscilla, Teresa, you can make those 'shadow clones' right?" Irene asked as she gave the two a questioning look.

"Not nearly as many as our mate, but yeah," Priscilla replied, with Teresa nodding with a curious look on her face. "Why? Do you have a plan?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, and it involves making more numbers." The elf-eared woman answered. "We'll have to trick it into coming out. Once it's focused on your clones, we can attempt to get rid of it."

"That… might work actually." Priscilla said, "Chakra is split evenly between every shadow clone, right?" She asked, looking to Teresa for confirmation.

"As far as I'm aware." The willowy blonde answered with a nod, "It's very hard to tell who is a shadow clone and who is the original. What do you think? Two groups of five?"

"Yeah. Two groups will give us a better chance." Priscilla replied. With that Teresa and Priscilla formed the cross-seal, and ten puffs of smoke appeared around them. Five Teresas and five Priscillas. Then eight made another hand-seal and went up in a puff of smoke yet again, revealing that they had turned into the other women. The clone versions of Sophia and Noel were even naked!

The two groups of clones knew what they had to do and seperated. Unfortunately for the real group, Himawari was already influencing their heavy hitters without either of them knowing. Those shadow clones weren't going to be around for long, and it wasn't Himawari that was going to be the one getting rid of them.

"Now that we have those clones, we should still try and lure Himawari out. Is everyone still in agreement with using Noel and Sophia as bait?" Irene asked; she was adamant on luring the elusive flora out of hiding.

"I don't see why not," Priscilla replied.

"Same here," Teresa chimed in.

Noel didn't care if she was being used as bait. She just wanted to kill the fucking flower for killing Elda!

Sophia, on the other hand, whined, but relented, "Finnnne, I'll be the stupid bait. Again! But if this doesn't work then you two can be the bait!" she declared, pointing at Teresa and Priscilla; since they were the strongest out of them all it made sense that they would be used as bait.

"Alright," Irene nodded. "Let's head back. We had a good vantage point at our last location."

With that the group of four made their way back to their previous location. Unseen to Irene, Noel or Sophia, the eyes of Teresa and Priscilla went blank as Himawari took control of them and made the women dispel their clones. It made sure they wouldn't get the memory of their clones before letting them go, and they were none the wiser.

Back at their original location, several minutes later, Sophia and Noel stood - still naked - in the middle of the clearing before them. The other three were hiding in the shrubbery. Having the sharpest senses, Priscilla stood in front with Irene to her left and Teresa to her right.

Himawari, on the other hand, was fully recuperated and wanted to test out its new skill thanks to Noel's idea. Elda was easy to manipulate, and its control over her lasted quite a while, too. Now, it was time to see how long its control lasts on multiple people. And it had its 'eyes' on one woman in particular. Making Teresa, Priscilla and Noel and Sophia all completely and utterly ignore Irene, the psychic flower grew out from the ground a few yards behind the three women and made its next move.

Irene let out an undignified squawk when several orange tentacles snatched her up and immediately started stripping her after relieving the former Number 3 of her weapon. To her shock, none of her comrades seemed to take notice of her plight. Irene kicked and struggled with all her might, spiking her yoki without hesitation. Again, she was shocked that no one seemed to notice. What the hell was going on?!

"Let me go!" Irene screamed. "Teresa! Priscilla! Help me, dammit!"

To Himawari's surprise and utter delight, they still didn't take notice as it slipped several tentacles beneath her clothes and armour. With many a clang and clatter, Irene's sword and armour fell to the ground behind them, followed soon after by the woman's clothes. Then, Irene yelped and started struggling even more, letting out 100% of her yoki when Himawari pulled the woman away.

"Himawari! L-let me _go,_ right now! Or else!" Irene threatened.

"Or else, your friends will try and avenge you by continuing their hunt and being picked off?" the flower giggled. "That sounds quite lovely~!" It mocked her with faux seriousness. As Irene squirmed with all her might, Himawari brought her closer and then…

Irene squawked as she hit the ground with a thud, now free of Himawari's _physical_ grasp and eating dirt since she was now lying face down. When her yoki was reigned back against her will and she wasn't getting up, the former Number Three realized that she was firmly within Himawari's _psychic_ clutches. But how…? Didn't Naruto say the plant can't take outright control of you?

"I have to thank Noel for that idea she gave me." Irene heard Himawari say in the back of her head. "I never would have thought to even _try_ enhancing my psychic powers with senjutsu chakra, until she brought it up, hehehe~ So many things have been opened to me now!"

Irene growled inwardly, wanting to say something, but was unable to do so. Her entire body felt like lead; it felt heavy, unnaturally so even. She couldn't even move her eyes! Just… how strong was this plant's control over her?!

"Now… what to do, what to do…" Himawari cocked its 'head' to the side, as if it was trying to think. Even though it knew what it wanted Irene to do. "Oh! I _know_ what you can do! Dance for me~!"

Were she able to, Irene would have scoffed. Like hell she was going to do something as embrassassing as dance for this fucking flower! Then, her eyes snapped open in shock as the former Number Three got up, put her arms above her head, and started performing a sensual belly dance.

" _What… what the hell…?_ " Irene thought, horrified at what she was doing. Her hips were gyrating and writhing in a languid, sexual manner. If she could, her eyes would be so damn wide open right about now; but instead, they were partially closed and her lips were quirked in a small, flirtatious grin as she made herself look so damn sexy and slutty at the same time.

"Hmmm, so very sexy~" Himawari giggled as it bobbed and swayed to the silent rhythm of its victim's moves. "Stop dancing, and pose for me~ Make them sexy too~!" it commanded.

Irene, to her distress, did so against her will. The first one she had done was a sexy, little spread-legged squat, and showed off her nice, trimley groomed cunt and large breasts with raised arms. The second was her on her hands and knees, with Irene's cunt facing the flower. The third was Irene lying on her back, bent and spread legs, and a come hither look complete with a 'peace' sign. Not long after Irene started her little jig and struck a few more sexy poses, Himawari noted that its control was starting to wane just a bit on Sophia and Noel. Its control was reaching the time limit, apparently. The plant deduced it would have around five minutes, before they broke free.

"Such a shame," it said, several tentacles slowly emerging from its face. "I would so love to enjoy this more, but I appear to be reaching my limit with the others, so I'll have to cut this short."

Snatching the elf-eared platinum blonde right up Himawari giggled darkly as it coiled two tentacles around her fat tits before it started kneading and rubbing them. "They're not as big as Elda's, but they are simply sublime in their own right~ You should feel proud of having such massive milk-tanks, Elf Tits~!"

" _Only Naruto gets to call me that!"_ Irene inwardly wailed. As she tried to struggle to no avail, the former Number Three yelled in desperation, _"Now, put your… aunt down and let her go, or you will get_ such _a spanking, young lady!"_

"A young lady, am I?" Himawari cooed, tilting its head. "That's news to me."

" _I was under the impression that Himawari was a girl's name."_ Irene pointed out. _"Now put me down!"_ she said as sternly as possible.

"My name means 'Sunflower' in the ancient tongue of Daddy's continent," Himawari informed its 'aunt'. "I however, _do,_ like being referred to as being female… it feels right. Even though I have both male and female anatomies inside of me. I _am_ a flower, after all~" then Himawari giggled ominously, "And just for that, Auntie, I think I'll give _you_ a spanking~!"

Irene mentally wailed in outrage at the feel of Himawari's tentacle striking her rear. Her body went slack against her will as Himawari started spanking her over and over while bringing her closer to it. "Time to eat," the flower cooed. "Itaidakimasu~!"

" _Wait!"_

Before Irene could say anymore, Himawari's mouth opened wide to accommodate the woman, and she had her head enveloped with a nom. Her consciousness was extracted and stored away, interrupting her plea, and Himawari started gulping her down. Wanting to keep the others unaware for as long as possible, Himawari released her control over Auntie Irene, giving full control over her body back to the woman. Irene didn't hesitate for a second - roaring in exertion as she went straight back to 100% and squirmed with all her might. Alas, nothing she did worked. To make matters worse, the former Number Three's struggles only caused her to slip down more quickly as Himawari cheerfully gulped her down.

Giving her auntie a few more whacks on the rear while she still had the chance, Himawari audibly, and lewdly, slurped Irene on down in one last, swift motion. Her stem stretched out as Irene slid right on in, and after reinforcing her stem with senjutsu chakra to keep the woman contained, Himawari let out a guttural moan as she felt the woman struggling inside her stomach.

"Yes…" Himawari mewled, "That's a good auntie. That's a _nice_ auntie! You feel so _good_ wiggling around in there~!"

As she felt the stem suddenly tighten around her, Irene roared in frustration and only squirmed even harder in response, but soon, they started to wane and she stopped moving. When she did, the human-shaped bulge in Himawari's stem slowly list its shape as Irene's corpse was liquefied.

Having long-since dropped her control on everyone except Priscilla for good measure, Himawari started hungrily gulping down her auntie's remains. The remaining women were none the wiser. Now that she knew her time limit - it's around 10 minutes for five people - when controlling multiple people, Himawari decided it was time to kick things up a notch. Oh! It would appear that they've noticed Irene's things lying around and gone on high alert. Lovely! This would be another wonderful opportunity to test her newfound abilities! Who to pick, though?

Of the two who were still naked, naughty Auntie Sophia seemed like the wisest choice to pick, as she was absurdly strong. She _was_ fairly close to her other Aunties though…Then, a lovely idea came to mind. But, Himawari was a bit drained, so she decided to wait until her ability was ready for use again. She did just use her power to make the other four not realise Irene had been taken away after all. And while she can feel her reserves refilling ever so slowly, it was better to have a full tank rather than a half empty one.

Using her previous knowledge, the flower decided to wait.

* * *

Rachel wailed in orgasm as Naruto literally fucked her sideways. The butch-ass hottie hugged a pillow for comfort while lying on her side. Naruto, meanwhile held her left leg up and pounded away at her dripping babymaker.

"Yeah! You _like_ being dicked, don'tcha!?" Naruto growled loudly as he plowed the woman as fast and as hard as he possibly could. He's been fucking her for the ten minutes and he's already came inside of the bitch once. He wanted to breed her. To make her his newest broodmare. And Rachel was loving it!

"Your cunt is practically sucking me, you whore! This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?!" Rachel cried out in pleasure when she felt his hand smack her ass. And in response, her vaginal walls clamped down on his pistoning cock like a vice.

Since Naruto was so preoccupied fucking Rachel and every other bitch in the observation room, he had _no_ idea what the hell Himawari was doing. Or that she was cheating. But in all honesty, if he _had_ known, he would have let it happen regardless for three reasons. One: he'd be damn impressed. Two: he was a damn ninja - cheating is his specialty, and he was teaching the girls how to be a god damn ninja. Three: he enjoyed watching his girls getting stripped naked and then vored by Himawari. The third reason was pretty weird - even by his own standards, as he honestly had no idea where that quirk of his came from - but everyone has their weird-ass kinks.

With a deep, manly grunt Naruto buried himself inside of Rachel's cunt to the hilt and painted her baby maker a pearly white with his thrice-blessed seed. Rachel wailed in pleasure once more as one of those blessings kicked in, sending her over the edge without warning, right on the tail end of her previous orgasm. Naruto groaned pleasurably at the feel of his newest mate's freshly-deflowered, fluttering cootch milking him for every last _drop_ he had to offer. With yet another grunt, Naruto pulled out of the sexy butch woman and stood up. Three bitches down, five more to go… he looked at the women in question and grinned. He already knows which bitch he's going to fuck next. There's a certain Harpy lady that was _long_ overdue for a nice dicking…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the sim, Teresa, Priscilla, Sophia, and Noel were almost huddled in the center of the clearing, warily eyeballing their surroundings as they searched for their quarry. Himawari was still recovering, though her 'psychic tank' as she's calling it is nearly back to full; turns out she _did_ need a minute for it to recharge. That, at the very least, gave the women a small break from her shenanigans. But, the lapse in any action only served to make them even more nervous. Then, when the final number reached a full minute, and her psychic power was at full power, Himawari took action and began to influence three women.

She had a certain, naughty, Auntie to take care of~!

Never in her life had Sophia been so thoroughly distressed and confused at the same time, when Noel called out her name in shock and terror, before running off into the foliage to her left - prompting Tresa and Priscilla to follow suit.

"N-Noel? Teresa! Priscilla! I'm right here!" Sophia called out to them, but to no avail. Then, she let out a yelp as she was snatched up from behind, dropping her claymore in the process. They didn't even hear the clang.

"Oh, ho, my~" Himawari let loose an impish giggle, "I caught you Auntie Sophia~!"

The woman in question blushed heavily and growled at the plant who'd captured her, well aware of its tendencies to call Naruto its daddy. "Let me go!"

"Okay~!" The flower chirped.

Sophia squawked when she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Himawari was behind her and the gender identified flora withdrew her tentacles. "I did as you asked, so, can you do something for me, pleeeeease, Auntie Sophia?"

The woman growled at the flower, but otherwise found herself literally unable to do anything but ask, "What?"

"Dance for me, my sexy Auntie of mine~!"

To Sophia's dismay, she started moving against her will. Then, her eyes snapped open in shock as she put her arms above her head, and started performing a sensual belly dance. Her hips started gyrating and writhing in a languid, sexual manner completely against her will. And not only that, but her tits began to jiggle in time with her movements.

"Wha-what the _fuck_ is this?!" Sophia screamed out in distraught. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get herself to stop! Sophia remembered what Noel said about giving Himawari ideas, "DAMN IT, NOEL! YOU HAD TO GIVE THE PLANT IDEAS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Oh, believe me, I'll _thank_ her later~!" Himawari cooed. She had plans for that one… "Now, stop dancing, and give those tits of yours a nice jiggle for me~!"

Sophia growled and did as commanded, much to her displeasure. Leaning forward to let her tits hang, she started shaking her upper body and made her milk tanks jiggle. Sophia's knockers were fairly big, and were _oh so_ firm. Firm and big enough that she could give someone marshmallow hell by pulling their faces to them, and they were _all_ Himawari's to play with~!

"Oh, my~!" Himawari cooed, a tentacle slipping out from her mouth and waggled in the air. "You have a nice pair of tits, Auntie Sophia. They look so... _scrrrrrumptious_ ~!"

"Stop that!" Sophia complained. "It's creepy!"

"Stop what?" the flower giggled, "Calling you Auntie'?"

"That, too," she grumbled. "Saying I look 'scrumptious' is creepier."

"Aw~" Himawari faux whined, "and Irene called herself my ' _Auntie_ ', when I had her do the exact same thing you're doing. That makes you my Auntie too, right?"

"I'm not even married to him!" Sophia wailed. "I'm like four times his age, too! It makes me feel like a cougar!"

Himawari giggled, "That didn't stop you from fucking him like a complete whore, after he healed your stigma, did it?" Poor Sophia was now beet red, sputtering pathetically as she did failed to come up with some kind of response. The attempt was quite spectacular, if nothing else… and rather cute.

"Admit it: you _are_ a cougar! A sexy one, too," Himawari giggled. "The last four words are Daddy's, not mine, by the way." the flower ignored Sophia's growl and giggled again. "Hey… Now that I think about it, how about you start flaunting how sexy you are, Auntie Sophia~? Strike a pose for me~!"

Sophia was both enraged and horrified to see that her body responded to Himawari's orders yet again. She stopped belly dancing and jiggling her tits only to lean on a her left leg, jutting out her thighs with a hand on her hip. The other hand was hefting up a breast and she brought it up towards her mouth to lewdly suck on the nub. All the while, she did it with come hither eyes and an exaggerated moan. It was vastly different from how she was _really_ feeling, but Sophia no longer found herself in control of her own body anymore. She couldn't speak, let alone make facial expressions!

"Oh, yes yes yes~!" Himawari giggled enthusiastically, "I like that! I like that _very_ much, Auntie! I can see why Daddy likes you~!" Sophia groaned at that but said nothing. Because she literally couldn't say anything. "Now that I've had my fun, though," Himawari said, cocking her 'head' to the side. "I think now's a good time to end this. I should _reward_ Auntie Noel for making this possible~!"

" _No! No, wait! Wait, Himawari!"_ Sophia shouted in her head. Himawari ignored her however as her tentacles sprang forth from her mouth and snatched the silver-eyed woman up. One pair of orange tentacles coiled themselves around Sophia's forearms and forced them above her head, and a second pair coiled themselves around the woman's thighs and forced them open as Sophia was lift into the air.

"Nope, I'm not listening to you." Himawari rudely said in a dismissive manner, and her 'mouth' opened wide as she brought the panicking Sophia to her mouth. "It's time to scarf you down."

Sophia looked on in horror as Himawari's circular gob opened wide. She was brought closer and the instant she felt her head being enveloped, the former warrior's vision faded to white. Like Elda and Irene before her, Sophia had her mind replaced by a doppelganger. Then, Himawari released her control and Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs - though said scream was left unheard - and started squirming with all her might. Alas, it was all for naught; Himawari raised the squirming woman up and let gravity take hold as she crudely and lewdly gulped and slurped Sophia down with little to no effort.

Her nice, firm tits were gulped down, followed by her arms, then waist, thighs and finally her feet. Himawari closed her mouth the second Sophia's feet were inside and tightened her stem around the still struggling woman. Credit where credit was due though, the woman was _not_ giving up. Her titanic strength proved quite the challenge to contain at first, but with enough Nature Chakra, Himawari managed. Sophia stopped moving and female figure that contained her rapidly lost its shape as Himawari started digesting her. Once Sophia's body was nothing more than a pile of human goo, Himawari gulped the remains of the woman down to her roots.

"Hmm, delish!" Himawari groaned joyously. Now it was time to hunt for Noel and… _thank_ her for the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the simulation, Tsunade and Jiraiya were still talking. It was mostly to catch the Toad Sage up on what he had missed. And throughout the conversation the man patiently listened, and without interruptions. Once the woman was finished the man couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle. "...Huh, a lot has happened in the past 7 to 8 years. And despite all that's happened, even though he's not a part of Konoha anymore, he's still willing to give her another chance."

"He's got a big heart. And it's one that a _lot_ of hybrids here are a little annoyed with." Tsunade said with an amused scoff and a shake of her head. "They keep telling him it'll get him killed one day."

"His ability to forgive and befriend almost anyone is what makes him special though." Jiraiya said with a warm, proud smile. "He wouldn't be him without that trait."

"I know." Tsunade said with a smile. Then that smile slowly turned to a frown. "He didn't deserve a lot of the things he went through."

"No, he didn't." Jiraiya agreed, "He turned out fine in the end though." the man let out a sigh, "He's... special. Really special. And really inspiring too. His drive to never give up and to never go back on his word has changed the lives of so many for the better." If it wasn't for that, he would have given up and stayed dead when Nagato killed him in Amegakure. His memory of Naruto, of his drive to succeed and to never give up, had inspired him to will himself back to life just long enough to write the cryptic message on Fukasaku's back. He wouldn't have done that had he never met him.

"That's even true here," Tsunade replied her smile returning. "He even got three of his women who literally wanted to kill each other when they met him to kiss and make up."

"No kidding?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Not in the slightest. You saw them too. Clare was the one who Teresa was with when she came back, Priscilla is the brunette with shorter hair, and Ophelia is the one who has the braided ponytail."

Jiraiya nodded to show he understood. He did see them before they went through that door. "Huh, even here he can't help but butt into other people's personal lives. Well I wouldn't have him any other way." the white haired man chuckled and leaned against the backrest of his chair. "And… Sakura and Sasuke are here too?"

"Yeah. They're here to help lend Naruto a hand to make sure the Organization doesn't come back, and to clean up the rest of the youmas here. And a team from Iwagakure and Konoha is due to arrive any day now. The last part is pretty much finished though, so all that's left is to make sure their creators don't come back. Though, Naruto is planning on relocating to the Old Uzumaki Clan's island once business here is finished."

"Hmmm… I see… he's going to have his hands full in that case." seeing the inquisitive look on Tsunade's face, Jiraiya elaborated. "I've been there once or twice in my journey across the Elemental Nations. The last time I was there, the seals that act as its defense mechanism are no longer active, so he should be safe when exploring or rebuilding it from the ground up. Naruto just has to get past the natural whirlpools."

Tsunade let out an 'ahh' in understanding. "He won't have any shortage of supplies, manpower or funds for getting it back on its feet, then." she said with a smug smile. "Everyone in the Elemental Nations want to help him out. He has his own film and book companies that are giving him money by the tens of thousands monthly, and he's running this town that also giving him even _more_ money, so if he wanted, he can just buy the supplies and manpower, go over there and rebuild it."

"I'm wondering _why_ he doesn't do that right now." Jiraiya said with a thoughtful frown. There was nothing stopping him, right?

"Well, the Organization for one: he wants to make sure the girls here are ready to take their place," Tsunade explained. "Even when the yuma and remaining Awakened Beings are dealt with, they'll still have bandits and any local nobility getting too big for their breeches to worry about. So, he wants to make sure his girls and allies are around to keep those in check."

"Always looking out for others, that boy," Jiraiya chuckled warmly.

"Often to a fault, but it's honestly endearing," they heard a voice coming from just outside the sim, right before someone entered. It was Riful. "So, how is my mate? I wanted to check on him, but it would appear he isn't around."

"He fiddled with the simulation to make a room for Priscilla to use," Tsunade explained. "He went inside with Teresa, Irene, Noel, Sophia, Elda, Savra, Roxanne, Audrey, Rachel, Clare, Glinda, Ophelia, and Sistina."

"THat's quite the expansive list," Riful giggled lewdly. "Oh, I wonder what he's doing with all those young, fertile maidens~!"

Jiraiya liked her already.

"We wouldn't know," Tsunade ignored the perverted giggle from her deceased teammate. "the room he made was through a door - it went away the second it closed."

"From what I saw, Naruto's made it tied to him and only him. So only he can get it open." Jiraiya said. Then with a shrug he added, "I _could_ fiddle with it, but with Naruto and so many others in there I don't want to risk permanently locking them away in that pocket dimension, or worse, erasing them entirely."

"That's fine, I'll wait," Riful said kindly. Then she made a seat rise from the ground and took a seat while giving them a teasing grin. "So, what were you younglings talking about?"

Jiraiya blinked at that. "Younglings?"

"She's actually a lot older than both of us combined. By several centuries." Tsunade informed the man.

 _That_ got Jiraiya to look at Riful with raised eyebrows. "Really? Huh. I wouldn't have guessed. I thought you'd be, well… _older_ looking."

"The youngest woman to become a full-fledged warrior in the history of the Organization and Number One of the second Generation," Riful said, reverting to her original form for just a moment. "Empress Riful of the West, at your service." Much to Tsunade's annoyance, the Abyssal One didn't care about her dress drooping down and pooling in her lap. Then, she slipped her dress back on while shifting back into her adult form, before explaining. "Hybrid warrior's like the ones Naruto brought with him don't age after they reach their prime, and prematurely stop after awakening like I did."

"I see," Jiraiya said, crossing his arms with a sagely nod. "So, my esteemed pupil bagged himself a legal loli. Very nice."

"Oh, could we _not!_ " Tsunade groaned.

"I like him. He's amusing." Riful said with a wide, toothy, grin, before addressing the man directly. "Naruto really adores you, you know. He would not shut up about you. Even in his autobiography he's written you in high regard. You're pretty well known now."

Jiraiya sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Really? I'm well known?" he didn't think a failure like himself would get remembered outside of 'being the man who trained the Fourth Hokage'.

"People have been calling you, 'the man whose ideals saved the world', 'the Legendary Toad Sage', and, 'The God of Perverts'." Riful told him with a grin, "I personally like the first and second monikers. They make you sound much more impressive than 'The God of Perverts'."

"Ugh. Tell me about it," Tsunade let out a long suffering sigh. "The 'God of Perverts' makes him sound like he's one of the biggest lechers in the world with no shame in who he peeps."

"Hey! ! will have you know that I am plenty considerate on who I used to peep!"

"Used to?" Riful quirked an eyebrow at him.

Jiraiya shrugged. "I'm dead. I can't exactly peep on women in the Pure Lands. I don't remember anything from there, so I can't confirm or deny that I have or not. I can't do it here either, because I'm restricted to this seal matrix."

"I see,"

The three kept on talking, while Riful waited for her mate to emerge from the simulation.

* * *

Speaking of, Naruto was making many a mouth water as he pounded poor Glinda into the ground. The fierce, primal, ball-slapping sex of the two made those he had _and_ hadn't fucked weak in the knees as they heard the Awakened woman wail in orgasm.

"That's my sexy Harpy~!" Naruto hungrily licked Glinda's ear, after growling into it. He wanted to fuck her for the longest time and now that the chance has been given to him, the blond was going to make Glinda _want_ to come back for more. And he was succeeding from the looks of it.

He felt her cunt clamping down on his bitch-breaking cock like a vice as she orgasmed, and he powered through it like a champ. He was going to ruin this woman for anyone else, and she loved it!

"You want to be bred, my slutty, _sexy_ , little birdy~?" Naruto growled huskily into her ear.

"As many times as I _possibly_ can~!" Glinda mewled longingly into his ear. Her arms, both of which were wrapped around his neck tightened considerably as she tried to push herself against him as much as possible. "I want to be bred by you and you alone! Please, mate with me like you _mean_ it~!"

"I will," Naruto gave her an ominous chuckle, before hilting himself in her and stopping. Glinda let out a pathetic whimper and wiggled her hips to get him to move again. But he didn't to her dismay. "But first, my adorable former Number 2…" Naruto pressed his lips to hers and they moaned hungrily into each others mouths, before Naruto withdrew moments later. "...do you want to be in a position of power?"

Glinda's violet eyes blinked as she looked at him half confused, half curious, "Huh?"

Naruto chuckled once more and asked, in a louder voice to allow everyone else to hear, "Do you want to be on top, fucking _me_ , in your awakened form?"

The woman blushed and giggled. "I'll need to shrink it down as much as I can, but it sounds nice~!"

"Of course it does," Glinda found the world spinning when Naruto flipped them over. Now, she was on top! "You're so damn _sexy_ as a Harpy, y'know! I wouldn't mind if you used your _'Oral_ ' skills to _'gobble'_ me down if you catch my drift,"

"Less talking more fucking," she growled sexily as her yoki spiked. Before Naruto's eyes, the white-haired woman began to change, and grow in size. Her eyes went from human violet, to feline gold. Her arms were replaced by white feathery wings, and her legs, thighs and hips all grew feathers, while her feet shifted into metallic golden scales and talons. Her eyebrows were lost, and her hair was replaced by a mane of feathers that retained their colour. She retained a mostly-human body in her transformation and her Awakened form stopped at the lowest size Glinda could get to: seven foot.

Without him slipping out of her, the now transformed woman shifted around on top of Naruto, until she was squatting on top of him. And she gave him quite the wide, lewd grin as she began to flap her arm-wings to lift herself up before letting gravity take down and for her to _slam_ back down on him again. And she kept repeating this motion over and over and over, until she had a nice, hard pace for fucking. With each impact of her feathery ass onto his groin, Naruto let out a pleasured grunt. The blond was content to lie there and take it, to give the transformed woman the feeling of power. And she was enjoying having this feeling of power over someone so powerful, so _studly_ , like her mate!

Of course, her transformation had not gone unnoticed. Everyone saw it and they could see that the woman was clearly enjoying fucking their hubby the way she was. As the only other Awakened Being in the observation room, Ophelia was watching them go at it - she was dripping with arousal, watching her husband fucking three other women one by one and was still going strong. And after watching Glinda transforming, and having watched Naruto fuck Alicia in her awakened form before, she was thoroughly tempted to try out the same thing. She saw how Elda, who's awakened form was similar but so different to hers, had been shaking her massive knockers, and belly dancing for Himawari before getting eaten. Seeing the woman doing that for the flower had given her some ideas on what she wanted to do when it was her turn to be fucked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the simulation with the flower in question, Himawari was watching Noel, Teresa and Priscilla. Out of the three, Teresa and Priscilla were the only ones who were remaining calm, though the brunette was shaken that they had lost half their group to her. They were the only ones left. The last three. And they knew that she could come for any of them at any point, and at any time.

...and one member in particular wasn't taking that realization or the loss of her friends very well.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Noel screamed, slamming her fist into a tree at full force. The mighty oak splintered but still partially stood. "THAT THINGS MESSING WITH US!"

"Calm yourself Noel," Teresa calmly berated the justifiably angry woman. "Getting angry won't change anything."

"Believe me, I'd love to level this forest in a bloody rampage and burn it down," Priscilla said. "But, letting yourself get lost to your anger will only make you careless and this plant, loathe as I am to admit it, is more than clever enough to best even me if I did that. I'm the strongest being on the continent, but it _will_ find a way, I'm sure of it."

Teresa nodded in agreement. "The question is: who of us is going to be next? And how do we prevent ourselves from being taken? Naruto told us that Himawari can trick our minds, and it did just that to separate us from Sophia."

Suddenly Noel remembered something vital. "Wait! Didn't you two make two groups of five clones? What happened to them? Are they still around?"

Teresa and Priscilla blinked at that and exchanged looks, before bringing their gaze back to the tomboy. "We didn't dispel them… and we would have gotten their memories if they weren't." the latter answered. "My guess is that they're wandering about and not finding anything.

"Still…" Teresa added, looking at the younger and shorter woman, "Noel does bring up a good point. We should see if they're nearby. Make a clone and have it dispel itself. The memories of that clone will pass on to the others."

Priscilla nodded and swiftly did just that.

Two more poofs later, Teresa had followed suit and gestured for the girls to follow her. "Since we're far away from where we used to be we'll wait for them here." Noel and Priscilla followed after her and sat on a downed log. They were all on high alert, and Noel, to her dismay, was beginning to hate the fact that she was naked. She didn't feel the cold but the tomboy could most definitely feel the bark of the log digging into her skin. It was… annoying. Minutes went by and the three remaining women got more and more anxious. By the time fifteen minutes passed, Noel was getting more and more worried. Priscilla appeared to be unconcerned, and the same went for Teresa though she looked increasingly bored.

"What's taking them so long!?" Noel growled out in agitation.

Their eyes went wide when they all heard Himawari say in the back of their heads. "I got rid of them. And I made sure their creators didn't get the memories. Luckily for the three of you, I'm still recovering. Do try and come up with a way to beat me, though. Because I'm almost ready to move again~"

"DAMN YOU, HIMAWARI!" Noel roared as she jumped to her feet. "Come out and fight us like a man!"

"I'm a flower…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

"Noel!" Teresa barked. "Calm down!"

"No, no, let her vent Auntie Teresa," Himawari said, making the woman in question blink in surprise. The same went for Priscilla and Noel was too angry to care. "It'll do her good, getting all that anger out."

"I'm not sure if I want to know but… 'Auntie'?" the busty woman asked aloud.

"Irene said I was a 'she' and called said she was my aunt, teehee~!" Himawari said cheerfully, "Of course, she said that when I was about to eat her, saying she'd spank me, but with Daddy being your mate, that really does make the three of you my aunties doesn't it~?"

"Uh-huh… sure?" Priscilla frowned as she looked around for the elusive flower. "I suppose you're not going to let us know who's next, are you?" she asked standing up herself to get ready just in case the flower makes its move.

"Of course not, how else would I be able to eat?"

"It would give you a challenge?" The brunette offered.

Himawari giggled knowingly. She knew what Auntie Priscilla was trying to do. "Nah. I don't feeling like challenging myself right now." then she added, just for Priscilla to hear, "I'll certainly take you up on _your_ offer when it's your turn, though." she was lying of course but there was no need for Priscilla to know that. Then she let the other two hear what was said as the flower concluded with, "Now, I still need to rest, use your last hours here in this simulation to have fun, to comfort each other, or whatever it is you people do when confronted with your possible deaths~"

"Hey!" Noel shouted, "Get out here so I can kick your ass! I'm _faster_ than Sophia! So you won't be able to latch your tentacles onto me that easily!"

"I don't have an ass for you to kick," Himawari giggled. "I'll gladly give your nice one a spanking soon enough, though~!" And much, much more, though that went unsaid.

Noel's reaction was predictable. She immediately covered her butt and squawked, "You stay away from my ass!"

Himawari didn't say anything because she was no longer 'connected' to them psychically. She _was_ however, still watching the three of them from a nearby bush. Unknown to the three women though, Himawari was lying when she said it needed to rest. The flower's 'psychic tank' had been completely replenished for some time, now and she was now just trying to figure out what to do. Auntie Noel was her next target and she wanted to leave Priscilla and Teresa for last. She had plans for them. Plans that she wanted to indulge with no interruption. She wondered if those two would fall for the same trick twice. Seeing as how they had no idea how she 'disappeared', it was easy to conclude that they thought she really did what she'd appeared to have done from their perspective: snatching Sophia up and vanishing without a trace - likely after scarfing her down. But they also had _no_ idea that Auntie Irene was in trouble when she manipulated their perception and minds to ignore her. So _that_ could work. She could have them see Noel completely fine, while having her way with the woman in front of them!

Oh… now _that's_ an idea! Having made her decision and focusing her psychic powers on Priscilla and Teresa, Himawari sank into the ground and sprouted right in front of Noel. The woman in question squawked in utter shock at her appearance and swiped at her without hesitation… only for several orange tentacles to grab her wrists and hoist the tomboy up. Her claymore dropped to the ground with a clang.

"Hello~!"

"HIMAWARI!" Spittle spat from Noel's mouth as she snarled viciously at her. She kicked her feet as she was left hanging in front of the flower. "LET ME GO! TERESA! PRISCILLA! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ATTACK THE FUCKER!"

They didn't do anything and Himawari giggled darkly making Noel realise that she had something to do with it.

"You son of a bitch!" Noel roared, literally kicking and screaming as Himawari sprouted more tentacles.

"No need to be so rude, Auntie Noel" Himawari cooed. "I just want to reward you for giving me the idea to fuel my psychic abilities with Nature Chakra~!"

"What rewa-urk!" What was going to be said next was interrupted when Himawari shoved one orange tentacle into Noel's mouth, effectively gagging her, while another two coiled around her thighs and spread them open to reveal her cunt. Then two more orange tentacles, these ones being girthy, veiny with cockheads like the one in her mouth had started rubbing and probing against the tomboy's cunt and ass. Noel squealed in outrage, her eyes grew wide with rage and realization as she squirmed with all her might. The tomboy even so far as to flare her yoki to try and get Priscilla and Teresa's attention, because she knew that out of their entire group that they had the highest yoki sensing. She was dismayed to learn that they still didn't react in the way she wanted them to, which was to SAVE HER!

"Oh, yes yes yes, I most certainly have to thank you for this idea! If it wasn't for you, I would never have thought of using Senjutsu chakra to enhance my abilities! I am fairly certain that it's only people capable of utilizing Senjutsu that can even resist me at this point!"

That thought utterly _terrified_ Noel. This thing was unstoppable! It even ate Elda in her awakened form! It had been picking them off one by one! If it could subdue an Awakened Being in their awakened form then what chance did they have against it?! There's just no way… They had lost… Himawari was just too powerful for them! Noel let loose the breath she didn't know she was holding and slumped, completely surrendering herself to Himawari.

The flower giggled menacingly at that. "Why, thank you, Auntie Noel~!" Then Himawari aimed the very tips of her tentacles against Noel's cootch and started wiggling against her folds, pulling a pathetic, defeated moan out of the woman. "I'll be sure to give you plenty of thanks, before I eat you~"

Noel squeaked and mewled in unwanted pleasure when Himawari suddenly thrust inside her cunt and ass, and violated her to its heart's content. She closed her eyes with shame as she felt the tentacles pounding away at her holes; the friction gave her so much unwanted pleasure and she couldn't do a thing to stop it!

"Oh?" The flower tilt her 'head' to the side at the lack of a reaction from Noel, "You're not fighting back? You're just going to lie there and take it?" the woman didn't answer her. The flower huffed,"You've gotten boring, Auntie." Himawari was disappointed.

" _What the hell_ can _I do?!"_ Noel growled mentally. _"It's pointless!"_

"Oh, I know that." Himawari giggled mischievously, "It's _been_ pointless ever since you gave me that idea. But you're my big, strong, auntie!" she gushed before letting out a disappointed sigh. "I guess I was expecting… _more_ from you, is all. Auntie Sophia didn't give up after all."

" _Yeah, well, I ain't Sophia!"_ Noel huffed, _"Just_ fucking _end me right now. There's no point in dragging this out."_

Himawari tilt her head to the side and when Noel didn't say anything else, the flower made a motion to look as if she was shrugging. "Alright. Fine. There's really no point in dragging this out, anymore." Himawari pulled all three tentacles out from Noel's mouth, cunt and anus and opened her 'mouth' inhumanity wide. "Down the hatch you go."

Noel didn't even try to resist when her head and shoulders were enveloped. The tomboy just closed her eyes, huffed with little to no defiance, and accepted her fate. And like what had happened to Himawari's previous three victims, Noel's vision turned white behind her eyelids as the tomboy's consciousness was stored away for safety while an identical doppelganger took her place.

The plant didn't bother taking her time with Noel. She just raised the woman into the air and let gravity take its course. The tomboy slipped right on down Himawari's gob and into the stem that stretched to accommodate her, in a matter of seconds. Once Noel's feet were sucked in Himawari closed her mouth behind them, and tightened her stem around the tomboy until it looked like a second skin. Noel didn't even struggle. And then, the feminine figure containing Noel lost its shape as she was rapidly digested into a blob of human goop. Then Himawari started ravenously guzzling Noel's remains down to her roots. While she was at it, the mental blocks on Teresa and Priscilla were dropped at the last second, allowing them to hear the very last gulp. When the former adversaries turned to look, Himawari said "Tata~!" and disappeared in an instant, narrowly evading their frenzied strikes.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Priscilla roared.

"And then, there were two~!" Himawari giggled playfully, completely ignoring the insult. She continued, to speak to the remaining two in a playful tone. "And the strongest of the six no less! Isn't that what you wanted, Auntie Priss? To _fight_ me? I was giving you what you wanted, after all. Oh! I wonder if I should get rid of Auntie Teresa, next? That way your wish to fight me can REALLY come true!"

Priscilla growled viciously.

Teresa put a hand on the brunette's shoulder to calm her down. Then the wavy-haired woman addressed Himawari directly. "You're scared."

"Hooo? And how's that?" Himawari asked legitably curious.

"You've been picking us off one by one. Separating us, instead of taking us all on at the same time. I believe you were scared that you had to fight all six of us." Teresa pointed out. "While I am curious as to why you left the two of us alive at the end, I am guessing it was because you wanted to test yourself against us, no?"

"Well… you're not wrong." Himawari admitted. "I admit if I was to fight all six of you together I certainly would have lost. Besides, Daddy's a ninja, a type of warrior that specializes in subterfuge, assassination, and deceit. After being trained by him for more than half a decade, I was honestly expecting the six of you to fight unconventionally and _cheat_. I'll admit that scorging the earth behind you to narrow down where I can come from was clever, so credit where it's due, but still, what you've been doing since has left much to be desired."

"Wait, we _had_ to cheat?" such a thing sounded preposterous to Priscilla.

"Me using Senjutsu chakra to boost my available powers should have told you that you couldn't _fight_ the way you are use to doing." the plant pointed out to the brunette as if it should have been obvious to her. Then Himawari let out a mischievous giggle that gave Priscilla and Teresa a bad feeling. "Too bad I'm not going to let you two live long enough to do it."

Immediately Teresa and Priscilla went back to back as they pulled out their claymores. They covered their backs and slowly circled around to look for the elusive flower.

"You won't win this. We're a lot stronger than the ones you took down." Priscilla called out.

"I know." Himawari wasn't going to deny that; those two are stronger than the other four by miles! Those two are a considerable threat to her existence, but Himawari was confident enough in herself to take them on. "But your power won't be enough against someone who can utilize the near infinite power of Senjutsu." She pointed out to them before going off into a fit of mischievous giggles. "I wonder what I should do… what to do, what to do~?"

Teresa was having none of that. "You know what? Fuck this!" Her yoki spiked as the former Number One willed herself to awaken, hoping beyond hope that her awakened form was something useful.

"Oh-ho-ho~!" Himawari chuckled, legitimately surprised by this turn of events. "What have we here?"

There was a blinding flash and when it faded, Teresa was naked, her uniform destroyed, as she now stood about as tall as Priscilla's awakened form - her hair now its original black as her eyes had also reverted to that original shade. She looked almost entirely human, even her skin tone being unchanged, but from her back sprouted four mighty, black-feathered wings. Giving herself a once-over, Teresa was surprised to see that her awakened form was actually similar to the one she had when Clare performed the soul link with her, with a few differences. The obvious ones being the wings having a different colour, but another thing that stood out was the fact her legs were unchanged: there was no exposed sinew and muscle. Once she was done Teresa immediately took to the air with a mighty beat of her wings.

Priscilla took a moment to recover from her own shock, but quickly followed suit when she did. There was another flash of light, and when it died down, Priscilla was naked, her uniform in destroyed pieces around her. Now she was in her One-Horned Monster form. Her brown irises now a demonic gold, her pupils narrowing into vertical slits; her fair skin was now purple, her brown hair had bled to white; a large, horn sprouted from her forehead, and like Teresa, four wings were sprouted from her back. She took to the air with a mighty beat of her wings and joined Teresa in the air.

Himawari on the other hand… "Oh dear… I... can't sense them anymore." The flower said to herself and she slunk underground as she could still read their minds and knew what Teresa was planning. She could sense them when they were on the ground… but now that they were in the air, her connection to them was lost. It seems they inadvertently found a weakness. Despite her newfound power, she was _still_ a plant; not a Sage. She can't sense _everything_ around them like Daddy can. If they were to fly, then sensing them was no longer an option. They could go anywhere and she wouldn't know until they landed.

However… were Teresa and Priscilla smart enough to realize they have this advantage?

"Priscilla," Teresa called out. "It's time to start scorching the field! If Himawari wants us to fight unconventionally, then we'll fight unconventionally!"

"Now, you're speaking my language!" Priscilla growled happily.

"You bring the fire, I bring the wind," Teresa said.

"On it," Priscilla replied, blazing through hand seals. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" She expelled the fire from her mouth and watched as it shaped into a literal sea of flame as it descended to the ground. They needed something that would cover an entire area and this technique was one that _did_ just that.

Seeing as Priscilla had done her part, it was time for the now dark haired Teresa to do hers. She blazed through hand seals of her own for a wide spread technique of her own, "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

She expelled the gust of wind from her mouth, that quickly turned to a massive stream that mixed into the river of fire below. The yellow flames turned a hot blue as her technique fueled them, spreading the sea of fire far and wide.

"GYA! HOTHOTHOT!" Himawari was still safely underground, but she could still feel the heat even under the earth. The plant went deeper just to escape from the heat. It wasn't difficult to learn what those two were planning. They were trying to smoke her out, or, they were getting rid of her advantage. And since Noel, Sophia, Irene and Elda were deceased they had no reason to hold back anymore.

"Burn everything! If Himawari can't get Senjutsu chakra then we have more of a chance taking it down!" Teresa yelled to Priscilla.

"Already on it!" Priscilla looked at another clean patch of earth and went blazed through the hand seals for the same technique she just used. Teresa followed with her own.

"Oh, this simply will not do…" Himawari took a moment to find a nice, big-ass hunk of rock, before channeling some Nature Chakra into its vines and launching it upwards. The earth above flew in all directions as the boulder shot up like a rocket and startled the holy hell out of her opponents.

Teresa and Priscilla still had their claymore's on hand, and they worked together to slice and hack the large boulder and slabs of earth into tiny pieces. They didn't separate either, since that was how Himawari had taken out the others. To their annoyance, Himawari's stunt had also extinguished the fire and created a massive dirt cloud that effectively served as a smokescreen as the flower sprouted from the ground.

"Tch…" Priscilla clicked her tongue and tried to see through the smokescreen to no avail. She was sorely tempted to divebomb down there but knew doing such a thing would be unwise.

"Keep an eye out, Priscilla. There's no way it's finished." Teresa advised.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," The white-haired Awakened said absentmindedly.

"They're too far up for me to catch them." Himawari said to herself. It looked around and was annoyed that the two of them had burnt a chunk of nature away. She felt a bit weaker now because of it. She had to take them down before they do it again and weaken her even _more_.

Then, she decided to try something. "Awww, I can't reach you," Himawari whined. "I think it's time to fix that~!"

Priscilla and Teresa flapped their wings and withdrew as they stared on in amazement at the sight of Himawari emerging from the smoke. The flower was now twice as tall as the Raby Castle! She looked far more monstrous, too, now rocking massive, thorny vines and a mouth resembling a venus flytrap as she let out a roar.

"It can grow its size now?" Teresa was intrigued by this new turn of events.

"Size, shape, a few other things," Himawari giggled. Her 'mouth' was moving as she spoke to give off the illusion that she was actually talking to them instead of in their heads. "As I've said before: I've never used the true extent of my power before now. This is _twice_ the experiment for me that it is for you~!"

"Just because you've increased your size doesn't mean it's made you stronger," Teresa pointed out with a faint smile while hefting her claymore over her shoulder.

"Oh? Says who~?" Himawari giggled menacingly. "Bigger size means more Senjutsu chakra to take in. But, let's experiment further, shall we~?" Then she sprouted several dozens of thorny vines from her stem and sent them to the two women.

Priscilla and Teresa quickly exchanged looks, nodded and dived down to engage them. The first set they got close too were shredded to bits with a single swipe of their claymores. The second, third and fourth sets shared the same fate; the two of them never separated, nor did they get any closer to the ground, much to Himawari's annoyance.

Had they been paying attention they would have noticed that something about this fight wasn't right. For one, there was no nectar from the stumps they made. And two, every vine they destroyed Himawari did not let out any pained screams or anything of the sort. Of course, they were more focused on cutting down every vine that was being sent to them, and because of that, these oddities didn't grab their attention.

But then, they both swooped down to try and hack at the base of Himawari's stem and the real one perked up, sending several vines to try and snatch at their ankles as they came down. Had she had a tongue, Himawari would have clicked it out of annoyance because they were moving to fast for her to catch.

As for Teresa and Priscilla, the former was frowning a bit as her claymore found itself to be unable to cut through the flower's stem. Priscilla on the other hand was outright growling because she found out the hard way that the stem was simply to thick for her to cut through. That and it was reinforced with 'Senjutsu'. 'Himawari' cackled as she sprouted several more thorny vines and took another swipe at the two, attempting the drive them back.

"Priscilla! Fall back!" Teresa called as she dodged and weaved through the thorny vine and sliced and diced in a counter attack. She wasn't leaving the white-haired awakened alone with this thing. They had to work together to beat it. That was the only way they could defeat it!

"To hell with that! This fucking flower _needs_ to die!" Priscilla snapped back. Her emotions was getting the better of her and Teresa _knew_ she had to do something or else Himawari would take advantage of it.

The purple skinned Awakened One dodged a thorny vine and reduced it to shredded pieces with a single swipe. Again Priscilla didn't notice the lack of a reaction from the 'flower' or the nectar that should be there and she got in close to the stem and tried to cleave it.

"Priscilla!" Teresa barked. With a mighty flap of her wings Teresa dodged and weaved through another set of thorny vines before flying down to pull Priscilla away from the flower.

"Oh you should know better by now," 'Himawari' tauntingly said to the Awakened Beings. "How stupid can you get?" Since 'she' was unable to hit them, 'she' decided to attack them another way.

The flower dug her remaining thorny vines under the earth, before pulling out several _huge_ chunks of earth and throwing them at the women. Teresa got to Priscilla just in time and pulled her away from the flower just as one of the slabs reached her. The dark haired babe sliced and diced it to small chunks before dragging the idiot away before she gets herself caught.

Then, to Teresa's dismay and confusion, Priscilla let out a startled yelp as she was dragged down by the ankle - some invisible force pulling her away and out of her grasp. Not wanting to let Priscilla meet the same fate as the others Teresa swooped on down to rescue her. But, then, she felt something wrap around her neck and arms, yanking her down as 'Himawari' faded away to show the real one in the place of the boulder she had tossed minutes before.

"I have to admit you two _are_ challenging," Himawari complimented the two. "My vines are straining to hold you, even!" Then, several more shot forth to help out as she cooed seductively.. "Oooh, let's fix that, shall we~?"

Flapping their wings Priscilla and Teresa struggled with all their might as Himawari entangled them, reinforcing her vines with Nature Chakra. Teresa was in a far more perilous predicament since her arms were bound and a tentacle was around her neck. Priscilla in comparison was in a better position since she only had an ankle to contend with as the limbs came forth to wrestle with her.

Priscilla's arm blurred as she successfully fended them off with her claymore. They were _not_ going to catch her that easily! Of course, in response to this, Himawari spouted more and more tentacles to wrestle with the Awakened One. After all, there was only so much a single person could do against so many, isn't there? She was surprised by Priscilla's speed and sighed in irritation.

At this rate, Himawari knew she was going to run out of Nature Chakra long before she manages to detain the woman; she decided to try something else to speed things along and hopefully bound the white haired one, and had several vines slither on up the one that held Priscilla firm, before slipping up her body, one lingering upon her sex to rub against it.

Priscilla predictably squawked with outrage and glared viciously at the flower. "OI! NO ONE BUT MY BREEDING STUD CAN TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Oh, really~?" Himawari giggled, yanking Priscilla closer as more tentacles snatched onto her and slithered up the purple woman's body. "Because I sure as hell am touching you there~" she said playfully. "Daddy's such a lucky man… and he makes you so happy. I'm almost jealous~!"

"Priscilla! Don't encourage it!" Teresa barked from somewhere behind the now struggling purple skinned woman. At least she only had two tentacles coiled around her arms and one around her neck. She almost felt sorry for Priscilla... almost. Though Teresa never did express it, she was still pissed off at the young woman for cutting her time with Clare short, all those years ago.

"Ooh, I wonder who should go down my gullet first? The so called 'Strongest of all Number Ones', or 'The One-Horned Monster'? Decisions, decisions~" Himawari's 'head' swayed from side to side with barely contained excitement. She wanted to have some _fun_ with the last one standing, and even though Priscilla calls herself the strongest being on the continent, Teresa was in fact stronger than her.

But the two of them were just so… _sexy_. Such _delectable_ morsels. It was hard to choose between them!

"I'm tempted to just eat you both~!" It would save time, after all, and Himawari would be able to focus all of her Nature Chakra into keeping them from breaking out, until they were being digested.

But the option to mind control them was there too, so she could have a little fun with them first. _That_ was a tempting option, a _very_ tempting option. There was so many things she could have them do! So many sexy, embarrassing things, like having them make out, dance sexily, take embarrassing but sexy poses… there was just so many options!

"Now that I think about it," Himawari said thoughtfully, sounding both thoughtful and delightfully devious, "Why not both~?"

Teresa didn't like the sound of that… she was surprised when Himawari's tentacles uncoiled around her neck and arms, and saw the plant had done the same with Priscilla. Not taking any chances just in case the plant was going to try something, Teresa grabbed Priscilla by the wrist and with a mighty flap of her wings got above tree level with the purple-skinned awakened in tow.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Himawari was already in their heads. All she had to do was increase her psychic influence enough to outright take control of their bodies. But there was something else she wanted to test out; something that had gotten her curious: Himawari wanted to see if she could take control of their minds. Subjugate them utterly so that they would truly be at her mercy! After all, it doesn't _really_ matter if she happens to break their minds in the process, the simulation will undo that once it's over.

Above the treeline both Priscilla and Teresa recoiled when they felt… something. What… what _was_ that?! The two awakened beings exchanged concerned looks that was _not_ a pleasant feeling. Himawari giggled at the reaction, sensing that she was making some good progress already in terms of taking control of their bodies. She just needed to push a little more…

Both Priscilla and Teresa grunted in discomfort, their swords dropping to the ground as they reflexively cradled their heads. What was going on? Why did they have a splitting headache all of a sudden? Growling Teresa dug her fingers into her scalp, as if it would help stop… whatever was happening to her.

Priscilla was doing the exact same thing. The only difference being she was actually drawing blood that trickled down the sides of her head. The purple-skinned Awakened One didn't care much for that though. All she wanted was to stop this… this damned headache from hurting her head! So, inflicting pain on herself would be enough to override what was happening to her. At least that was her thoughts on how it would work. Priscilla was thinking along the lines of 'fighting fire with fire'. It wasn't effective. At all.

As for Himawari, she giggled devilishly as she watched them struggle to keep their minds. Her orange vine-like tentacles wiggled with anticipation as the two women were losing a mental battle.

"Well, it's been fun." Priscilla and Teresa groaned upon hearing Himawari's voice in the back of their heads. "I think it's time I stop this charade and break your minds utterly so I can take control of the two of you outright."

Priscilla and Teresa roared in agony as they felt Himawari's will overpower their own. The pressure on their minds worsened; Himawari bent it, pressuring it to the absolute breaking point… then there was a loud 'SNAP!' before everything went dark. Priscilla and Teresa's agonised screams abruptly cut off, and their eyes dulled as they lost their glimmer of life, and their expressions went blank as they dropped their arms to their sides.

They dropped to the ground in front of Himawari, and straightened themselves baring their privates to the flora and tucked in their wings. Now that they were no longer 'there', the two women were completely at the flower's mercy.

"Yatta~!" Himawari cheered with a giggle wiggling around in the dirt as she successfully broke the two bitches and made them her slaves to her every whim. That wasn't easy to do, their resistance was nothing to scoff at, but by god it was worth every ounce of effort she put into it! "I did it! I did it, I did it, I did it! Heeheehee, what to do, what to do~?"

Priscilla and Teresa didn't say or do anything. They remained motionless, staring ahead with blank eyes.

Himawari wanted to see if they still had enough sense of self to act on their own. So, the first thing the plant did was to release her mental prowess on the two, but kept control on their bodies. "Aunt Teresa, Aunt Priscilla, can you hear me?" she mentally asked them.

"...Yes." The latter replied, her tone flat and even. Completely without emotion.

"I… can hear you, Himawari," Teresa added, her tone matching Priscilla's. The flower was surprised, but not disappointed; seems their willpower was stronger than she gave them credit for. They _still_ had a sense of self, but thankfully it wasn't strong enough for them to actually go against her.

Himawari giggled and said, "Put on a show for me~!" She cooed. "I want to see you two make out. Pleasure each other~!"

Her face still stoic Teresa cocked her head, and asked in a perfect, emotionless deadpan, "How much effort shall we put into it?"

"As much as you can muster, my lovely pet~!" Himawari replied with a mischievous, lewd giggle as a single orange tentacle slipped out of her 'face' and wiggled in front of her, mimicking a person licking their lips with anticipation. "I want to see the two of you panting with arousal by the time you're done!"

Without hesitation or even another word, Priscilla and Teresa slipped into each other's arms and started making out. They both let out a lewd moan as they melted into a deep, heated kiss - their tongues battling for dominance. Had she been able Himawari would've been grinning widely right about now. Priscilla had one hand on the small of Teresa's back, in between the two large, and two small pairs of wings, and the other was on the back of the woman's head.

Teresa herself was doing the same thing, only she was pulling the purple-skinned Awakened Being to her. Their tits mashed together and both transformed women moaned lewdly as they felt their nipples rubbing against each other.

Priscilla then started pushing Teresa down as she started winning their clash. The dark haired woman pulled Priscilla down with her, and tried to force the tongue belonging to the white-haired Awakened out of her mouth. Saliva mixed, tongues swirled, and lustful moans and grunts were exchanged between the two as they laid down on the ground, with Priscilla pressing her knee between Teresa's thighs. Only when she wanted to, did the blank faced 'One-Horned Monster' withdraw from her lip lock, before kissing a trail on down her former adversary's neck, her collarbone, her chest, stomach and finally her crotch.

Teresa gasped and moaned pulling Priscilla closer and spreading her legs as the woman started eating her out. Himawari was giggling, utterly enjoying the show these mind broken women were giving her.

* * *

Outside of the simulation, nearly 30 minutes later, the spirit of Jiraiya was still talking to Tsunade and Riful. Though they had a bit of company in the form of Miria, Cynthia and Jean.

"He almost _killed_ you?!" Miria exclaimed looking at the white haired man in shock. Everyone else was looking at Jiraiya in shock as well, even Tsunade, who had never _heard_ of this incident.

Jiraiya rubbed his chest where he had been mortally wounded. "It wasn't my finest moment," he sighed, "And Naruto wasn't at fault, either. When I loosened the seal it was to help him try and gain more control of the fox's chakra - or 'yoki' as you folks call it. Needless to say, it didn't end well."

"No shit! He went berserk!" Tsunade growled, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was _thinking_ on trying to get Naruto used to using the fox's chakra."Jiraiya answered to explain his side of the story. "Against the likes of the Akatsuki, he needed every advantage he could get. He wouldn't have stood a chance otherwise… not at the time, at least. He wasn't even ready for Senjutsu, back then, either." He let out a sigh. Then he smiled. It was a small one; one that showed how proud he was of his student. "You have no idea how surprised and proud I am to hear of his accomplishments afterwards, though. I only wish I was there to see it all in person."

"He wanted you to be there when he took the damn hat." Tsunade muttered solemnly.

"Not to be rude, but can we go back to the original conversation? What happened, after you almost died?" Cynthia asked.

"I knocked him out, and tightened up the seal so the fox would have trouble influencing him." Jiraiya answered with a shrug. "Naruto has no memory of it, and I would like to keep it that way."

That was… reasonable.

"Fair enough," Riful replied with a nod.

"That's actually a good idea, now that I think about it." Jean said after thinking it through.

"Why would it be a good idea?" Miria asked, giving the eyebrowless woman a curious look.

"Remember how Naruto was like when Clare and Ophelia wouldn't talk to him for several days, after bringing Priscilla back?"

"...Oh." Miria said; Naruto was upset and depressed when they did that to him.

Jean nodded, "Yeah. Now, imagine how Naruto would be like if he learned that he had almost killed the man he admires almost to a fault. He would be in an even _worse_ depression."

"I get it! We keep it to ourselves." Miria sighed. Then she looked to her left and frowned. "I wonder how long they're going to be in there for."

Jiraiya shrugged, "They're dealing with a highly intelligent, self-aware flower. One with limited psychic powers, no less. They could be there for a while. You'd might as well make yourselves comfortable, because they've been in there for the better part of 2 to 3 hours." He _could_ try to hack into it, but like he said to Riful and Tsunade, doing that could end up trapping them in that pocket dimension, or erasing them entirely.

"Yikes… and here I thought the one my team dealt with was a bitch," Miria muttered.

"Himawari said the one you had faced is 'dumb'," Jiraiya said, "Himawari is a _wandering_ psychic flower. Chances are it'll know you're in the simulation the moment it starts and comes for you. If it's connected to Senjutsu though, and follows the same rules, then they're going to be in for a world of hurt since that boosts _everything,_ from strength, to durability. Luckily that doesn't seem to be the case. But it can learn so unless Naruto nerfs it, it'll keep learning and learning and learning until it's almost unstoppable."

"Oookay, yup, never fighting it…" Cynthia muttered.

"That's disturbing," Riful said.

"Tell me about it," Jean muttered. "I didn't fight this flower yet, and already I'm on edge by the mere mention of it. And not only that, but Naruto put in an insane version of himself that's basically the same thing as that flower. He's even capable of showing up out of nowhere…"

"...I hope to never run into him, then." Jiraiya muttered as he looked behind him from over the shoulder. He hoped that version of Naruto doesn't show up. While he wanted to fight his Godson, he didn't fancy his chances against an insane version of him.

"So...what can you tell us about Naruto? Seeing as you've been with him for the better part of 2 to 3 years, I assume you picked up a few things that he likes?" Cynthia asked. "Our anniversary's coming up and I'd like to see if I can mootch some suggestions off of you."

Jiraiya chuckled. "He likes ice pops."

"Ice… Pops?" Miria had never heard of the words before. "What are those?"

"They're basically frozen treats on a stick. Lemme show you a example," and before their eyes, an ice treat, an ice treat on a stick manifested in his hand. "These are called 'lollipops' and they are basically frozen treats that you can eat. They come in a variety of flavours, from lemon, to strawberry, to oranges. He loves 'em." he made it disappear, "But I'm guessing that's not what you're after."

"No. It's not. It's an idea though," Cynthia replied.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm… well… let's see what I can dig up, then. It's been a while."


	40. Chapter 40

Later that evening, Priscilla growled as she sat cross-legged on Naruto's bed with a childish pout. For _two damn hours_ that stupid plant made her pleasure Teresa, before scarfing them both down and digesting them at the same time!

Teresa herself was in the same room, on the same bed, in the same sitting position. Though she didn't have the childish pout, she was glaring childishly at the wall on the opposite end of the bedchamber.

Both women refused to acknowledge the other's existence, at the moment, though that was more out of sheer habit than animosity - or literally anything, really - at this point.

Irene, Noel, Sophia and Elda were in the room as well, though they were taking up different parts of the room. They hadn't felt so humiliated in a long time! That damnable flower was so overpowered it's not even funny! While most had lost to her or one of the others before, Elda had previously never experienced such a massive blow to her ego.

* * *

As for Naruto himself…

"Daddy... Daddy, no!" Himawari was outright _begging_ him to stop what he was doing. She didn't want to be nerfed! "Please don't make me weaker! I don't want to be weaker!"

The blond was out in the bailey, and doing some much needed modifying for the simulation. And Himawari herself trying to convince Naruto to not make any more changes.

"You were _made_ for training exercises, not to be an unstoppable powerhouse," Naruto told her with a stern visage. "If you're too powerful, there's no point in my girls taking the exercise. So we've got two options, here: I nerf you, or the girls don't play with you. I'll give them an option to turn off the restrictions if they're feeling up to it, but leaving you without a safety switch won't do anyone any good."

Himawari wined at that. "But I like the way I am…"

Naruto sighed. This flower was acting more and more like a spoilt girl, who's not getting her way now… and he _liked_ spoiling his girls. This whole exchanged reminded him too much of Harja for his liking. "Again, I'll give them the option of turning it off. But seriously, Himawari, you're way too powerful and you're also capable of learning. That makes for a _scary_ combination." he pointed out. "Hell unless I was to specifically train _everyone_ in Senjutsu - and that's a very hard, near fatal process - then you would practically steamroll anyone that is unlucky enough to run into you."

Mind control is _not_ a fun thing. Having an entire clan that's capable of doing the exact same thing, and seeing its effects first hand would make only those with a high amount of willpower to withstand, add Senjutsu on top of it, then she would make for an unstoppable killing machine.

"Look," Naruto relented just a bit. "Be a good girl and I'll make it up to you, okay?" He couldn't help himself. "Mind you, I'm not sure how yet, but I'll find a way... _honey_." Saying that last word to a _flower_ of all things still felt awkward and weird.

Himawari perked up at that. "You promise, Daddy?"

"Within reason, yes, I promise."

The flower sounded pouty, but relented. "Okay…"

"Hey, chin… uh… lighten up, sweetie," Naruto said trying to sound cheery. "Look at it this way: me holding you back will give you certain… benefits."

"Oh?" Himawari cocked her 'head' to the side, now legitimately curious. "How so?"

"Well, for one, you still have that forest to yourself. You're the only one of your kind, so far, and if you really _did_ learn how to manipulate this simulation from 'Giggles'," Naruto couldn't help but snicker at that nickname, that was a _fitting_ nickname for that insane version of himself, "Then you can make up your own adventures when no one's around! Besides… with Jiraiya-Sensei _somehow_ finding himself in that simulation I'm fairly certain that other people can find a way to get inside too… The type of people who were trying to hurt Daddy a long time ago…"

"Oh~!" Himawari giggled. "That actually sounds kinda fun~!" Having her own adventures? She could have some _fun_ with her own versions of Daddy's wives, girlfriends and fuck buddies! And if that man did find a way inside the simulation, then, Daddy's claims had merit: bad people from his past could find themselves there too… and when she gets her vines on them… heeheeheeheehee…!

"The safety switch will also only apply to when girls outside want to take the simulation," Naruto added. "And some of my lovers and kids are bound to see that as an 'easy mode' for them to get past. So, with enough patience, you will be able to fight them at full power every now and then."

"Okay, Daddy," Himawari chirped, now feeling much better.

"I have no idea how to feel about one of my grandbabies being a flower of all things, but as an Uzumaki, I am hella proud of your achievements, young man,"

Naruto blushed and smiled as his mother faded into existence, right next to Himawari. "I try my best," he chuckled sheepishly. Then after adding a few finishing touches, the seal formula glowed a faint glow and Himawari 'looked' around and at herself.

"I don't feel different," Himawari pointed out.

"Well, _obviously_." Naruto said with a smile and a chuckle, "As I said, it will only apply when someone from outside the seal tries to take the sim. And you also have a few benefits… like your own 'room' where all the bad people from my past can go to."

Then, an unsettling thought came to mind, would she be able to… nah. There's no way she'd be able to escape the sim… right? No, that won't be possible. Himawari's entire existence is dependant on the seal making the simulation. It is a seperate pocket dimension that keeps everything in there, in there.

Naruto was hoping that Himawari was holding up to her promise. Because he did not fancy having to explain to his girls _why_ Himawari had suddenly found herself out of the seal.

"Anyway, I'm done here." Naruto said as he got to his feet with a grunt. "Himawari do… whatever it is you were wanting to do. You said you wanted to see if that girl you ate was still around, right?"

"Oh!" Himawari gasped with sudden revelation and remembrance, "That's right! Thank you for reminding me of that!" Then the flower 'sunk' under the ground, or more like she sank down into the dark void.

Chuckling, Naruto looked to his mom and said, "I'll talk to you later, Mom… and if Jiraiya-Sensei's being a pervert, you know what to do."

The redhead chuckled ominously as she drove her fist repeatedly into her palm. "I do." Then her expression brightened and gave him a wave goodbye, "I'll see you soon!" then she faded away like a mirage with the simulation automatically shutting down directly after.

With an exhale, Naruto turned and made his way into the keep. He has a team of ladies to try and get back in the good graces of… and maybe give them a nice, deep, fucking for good measure.

* * *

Several minutes later, inside of said bedchamber, a certain pair of grown-up twins, wearing near matching, outfits they had brought from Konoha.

Alicia was wearing a trench coat over a sleeveless, midriff-baring, high-collar top, form-fitting short shorts, and a pair of matching, knee-high boots - all in black. The top ended just below her breasts and had a zipper in front and the outfit as a whole left nothing to the imagination.

Beth was wearing a very similar outfit: a trench coat over a sleeveless, midriff-baring, high-collar top, a short skirt, and a pair of matching, knee-high boots - all in black. The top ended just below her breasts and had a zipper in front and the outfit as a whole left nothing to the imagination; but she was wearing a very short, black skirt with a long slit on the right side, similar to Anko.

The sisters were utterly perplexed. Weren't these women angry at Naruto, earlier? Why were they having sex with him? That was something people did when they were happy… right?

Well, they were certainly happy now, as Teresa gurgled pathetically, getting a nice pounding from behind as Naruto made out with a thoroughly-fucked Priscilla. A few clones were also tending to the others, making out with them or eating them out.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events," Alicia commented.

"We expected there to be a fight and had come to comfort you," Beth added as she and her sister approached the Naruto currently fucking Teresa silly.

Withdrawing from Priscilla's lips, Naruto let out a laugh and looked at the twins as he said, "Can't you girls see? There _is_ a fight! A fight to see who can last the longest!" He gave Teresa a swat on the ass with his free hand, pulling a low guttural moan from her, "I'm winning so far, I think!"

"That ungodly stamina's both a blessing and a curse," Priscilla muttered with a childish mock-pout. "I _still_ have wet dreams from when you made me your bitch."

"You may be my bitch, but I'm still your breeding stud~"

"I wouldn't have it any other way~!" Priscilla giggled, planting a little peck on his cheek.

"Good, because my job as _your_ precious breeding stud is to _breed_ you after all." Naruto planted a peck of his own on her cheek, then her lips, and then her forehead. "It's to breed _all_ of you sexy bitches and to show you your place, isn't it~?"

Priscilla shuddered heatedly. "Keep that up and I might just try and sneak in another turn, you sexy, young man," she cooed.

"I won't mind if you did," he cooed right on back with a wide, teasing grin. "Watching you eating out Teresa while the two of you were awakened was _hot,_ and I have to say," Naruto stopped fucking Teresa at that moment to address her, "Your black hair and eyes suited you so very much, by the way, Teresa. I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

Teresa mewled as her inner walls clamped down around him.

While Priscilla didn't much care for the reminder of what that flower had her and Teresa do, she took the compliment, regardless, and gave her man another peck on the cheek as he grunted at the feel of that impossibly-tight pussy _begging_ him to knock up his mother-in-law.

"Fuuuuuck!" He shuddered and the blond leaned forward in order to slide his arm under her stomach and pulled her up against his front. "I just _love_ your tight-ass cunt, Teresa!" he groaned into her ear, before he nibbled against her earlobe.

Alicia and Beth had seemingly gone forgotten, until two pairs of arms wrapped around them, drawing giggles from the twins. A pair of clones took it upon themselves to tend to the new arrivals and the Black Twins were not complaining.

"Well, well," the clone behind Alicia chuckled as he slipped her trench coat off and dropped it to the floor

"What do we have here?" the clone behind Beth continued as he did the same thing.

"A pair of twins with baby fever~!" Both replied in loving unison, turning around and giving their respective Naruto a heated kiss.

Teresa, meanwhile, wailed in orgasm, unable to hold back any longer when Naruto started fucking her tight, as fuck cunt once more with renewed vigor. The pounding Naruto was giving her simply proved too damn much. And when the interior of her vagina clamped down tight on his thrusting cock like a vice, Naruto groaned as he tried to stop himself from cumming with her.

And he succeeded. He wanted to give Teresa _the_ most pleasurable experience she'd ever had, since the last time they fucked and he was doing one hell of a job as poor Teresa collapsed in a boneless heap once more, her ass still up as Naruto pounded away. But the inevitable happened… but instead of cumming inside of the boneless heap of a sexy woman, Naruto pulled out of her and Teresa whined pathetically when he did. She didn't have enough strength to get up and get him back inside, so Teresa was left face down and ass up on the bed. But for a certain brunette, when she saw the opportunity, she took it; Priscilla dashed on down, mouth open, and took the tip of his schlong into her gob and started suckling and slurping away at it, _just_ in time for him to let out a low pleasured grunt as he came.

The brunette swallowed every massive spurt that shot into her mouth like a trooper though. Gulping and slurping it down her throat and into her stomach like a woman possessed. Only when the flow had let up did Priscilla pull away, and swallowed what was left with a loud, audible gulp.

"Mhmmm, delish~!" she groaned, with closed eyes, savoring the taste of her man's spunk like it was a fine wine.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Naruto chuckled, reaching back to rub his hand through the scalp of Priscilla's hair. Then, he let out a chuckle when a nude Elda appeared on the side of his bed and hugged his arm, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. She wanted some and she wanted some bad.

The blond smiled warmly and pulled her into a tight, loving embrace, before giving her the deepest, most passionate kiss he could manage.

"I loved how you shook your massive tits in that simulation, in your awakened form by the way~" he growled into her lips. Elda shuddered hungrily at that and kissed him again, pulling him down on top of her as she dragged him to the bed, right next to Teresa.

He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

 **Ten Days Later**

Far away, in bathroom within the Tsuchikage's office, Kurotsuchi let out a heavy sigh upon looking at her pregnancy test. She had some _major_ mixed feelings about the result and tried her best to ease her racing heart. It… was positive.

In Oni, both Shion and Gwen shared the sentiment when they discovered that a certain blond stud put babies in them as well.

In Kumo, a hapless, young Kunoichi prepared herself to reveal a secret she'd been keeping since yesterday - one that was bound to end badly… A pregnancy test of her own in hand, the young Genin steeled herself.

In the citadel of Morris, a sheepish-looking Kokoro was doing a wonderful impersonation of a child who'd been caught with her hands in the cookie jar as Tsunade loomed threateningly over her. Moegi was also there, having Shizune give her a checkup after learning from Naruto that he'd knocked her up, too, a few days ago.

As for the chapel…

"YOU TWO-TIMING SON OF A BITCH!" Harja's scream of outrage could be heard far and wide as the attention of several people was turned to the chapel.

Feeling they'd had enough of him, a few of Naruto's daughters felt that now was as good a time as any to get rid of a mutual pest.

As it turned out, Lilith decided to take it upon herself to 'seduce' Garth into a compromising position for Harja to 'stumble' upon. It didn't take long for word to get out that he had slept with no less than five of the Lord's daughters and impregnated two of them.

The twins were waiting to reveal their little secret until tomorrow and Lilith was due to conceive the day after.

Needless to say, Little Teresa's mother and grandmother were just a teensy bit _absolutely livid_.

And as for Riful and Harja…

" _Mwahahahahahaha! It's all coming to together!"_ They were both inwardly cackling like madwomen. Naruto wasn't the type of guy to enjoy this kind of thing, but at the same time, he did not pity the brat as Priscilla, Cassandra, Alicia, Beth, Roxanne, Sistina, Hysteria, Licht _and_ Chloe were literally all required to keep Teresa of the Faint Smile from ripping Garth in half and strangling him with his own intestines for defiling her grandbaby. This was not her vengeance to mete out, after all, as Harja beat the young man to a bloody pulp. Lilith, Hana, Susan, and Little Teresa, meanwhile, were happy to spectate.

Why he didn't pity the fucker was because of a few other things. One: he was a known murderer. Two, he is a known womanizer. And three, he and Father Isaac had been planning for this for quite a while. He _is_ the scapegoat after all.

On the other hand…

"Huh… this _kinda_ reminds me of the time Karui beat the living shit outta me when we first met." Naruto muttered almost sympathetically. "I don't pity the bastard, but it's kinda hard to watch."

"She regrets that to this day," Sistina grunted, doing her best to help restrain Teresa.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "I know she does. But, it's all in the past. I forgave her long ago."

This beating was thrice as brutal, though - so much so that even some girls whom Garth had _actually_ been cheating on were tearfully begging Harja to show mercy! But, the half-abyssal girl was having none of that. This was _very_ therapeutic for her.

Of course, an enraged Teresa was a very troublesome Teresa. So Naruto did what he did best: make a diversion. "Teresa, want to take it out on me, instead? I can take it."

"I want _his_ blood!" the woman raged.

"Right…" Naruto muttered. At least she was considerate enough to actually listen to him. "How about I give you a punching bag in the sim, then? This is their fight." Granted, that was a loose way to put it, but still!

"I _want_ HISBLOOD! I want to rip him in two for soiling my granddaughter!"

Truth be told, he couldn't blame her… even though _he_ was the one that did the actual soiling. Though Little Teresa was the one who started it in the first place!

Well if all else fails there's _something_ that'll hopefully calm the woman down… he went over, cupped Teresa's cheeks and brought her in for a smouldering kiss. She hesitated, almost dazed by the sudden act and Naruto looked her in the eye as we withdrew. "He'll get what's coming to him," Naruto assured. "I'll personally make sure of that, okay?"

Teresa took a deep, calming breath and looked him dead in the eye. "You'd better."

The _nine_ women who'd been restraining her let out a sigh of relief as she stopped struggling. Seriously, this chick was scary as all hell when she was pissed!

"If you're a good girl, I'll give you another pussy pounding," The blond whispered to his mother-in-law/girlfriend with wagging eyebrows. "There's still that roleplay I where you're tossing me out of your bedroom while you're changing, after all~"

"I want snuggles, too," she muttered childishly.

Naruto surprised the woman by bringing her in for a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly, "Ask and ye shall receive, my fair lady," he teased, grinning up at her with a teasing wink. Naruto looked over his shoulder for a moment and winced audibly when he saw Harja deliver a devastating haymaker to the brat's nose. His face was swollen pretty bad, now. And he looked pretty out of it too.

"What do you say about leaving?" he said to Teresa. "Doing something to take your mind off of this would do the trick, I think." He'll have to leave a clone behind if she says yes. Someone needed to make sure Harja doesn't kill him.

"Nothing short of having a baby of my own would do," Teresa grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well, then, you're in luck," Naruto chuckled, before leaning in and whispering into her ear. "You're already pregnant~!"

The former Number One looked at him in shock as he withdrew. "You had _better_ not be pulling my leg!"

"You know I wouldn't do that," Naruto replied. "You'd try and kill me if I did." he pointed out to her somewhat playfully. "Still, it's still in its early stages, so we can still have some _fun_ before it grows into a full on baby."

"Alright," Teresa replied with a smile.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist as he turned the woman around, and reached up to grab a nice, fat tit as he brought her back to the castle with a quick Hiraishin. "So, what do you want to do? There's still that roleplay where _you_ are trying to toss me out of the bedroom after I walk in on you getting changed. And you're in that bikini too."

He quickly made a the half-cross to the Kage Bunshin and made a single clone to stay behind. The others can talk to him while he tends to Teresa's needs. Besides, he needs to find a way to get to Uzushiogakure no Sato… and he _was_ planning to somehow teleport this entire castle and town _to_ that island as well a few years ago. It was entirely possible but he didn't have the knowledge to achieve something of that wide-a-scale yet.

The clone was of the same thought. There was little keeping him here anymore. The church of the Twin Goddesses was being set up in the Elemental Nations thanks to Shion. The youmas were taken care of. The Organization was gone, and the remaining Awakened Beings are now on his side. Priscilla was going to take over Sutare once everything was said and done, and she along with Riful and Luciela, were going to keep an eye on Isley to make sure he doesn't get any wise ideas and try to take more territory for himself. Not only that, he has to link the old island to this castle so they can go in and out anytime they want.

He's got quite a bit to do.

As for his daughters, Hana, Susan, Lilith, and Little Teresa were all too happy to let Harja drag Garth away to 'dispose' of the little shit. They all knew she was going to eat him, but no one chose to say anything about it.

"Well… that happened." Naruto's clone said with faux cheer. "That's one less shit stain to worry about in our lives."

"I still can't believe I let a scumbag like him touch me," Lilith muttered, doing a bang up job playing her part. She was legitimately disgusted and telling the truth, but meant it literally, so it technically wasn't a lie.

"You're not the only one," Hana grumbled.

Upon hearing that, Cynthia gasped. "You didn't…"

"Words cannot express how much we regret it…" Susan replied. "I'm sorry, Mother, but…" She trailed off, averting her gaze.

The former Number 14 was white as a sheet. "I need a drink…"

"You might hurt the baby," Sistina warned.

"Yeah, I know…" Cynthia sighed dejectedly. " _Now_ of all times to be pregnant."

"Just how many kids does he have on the way?!" Roxanne demanded, looking at Sistina for answers.

"All of them…" It was the only way she could really put it as the Divine Oracle replied in a haunting tone.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Suddenly Sistina went ramrod straight as her one-good eye glazed over. Everyone who's been around her in the Organization and chapel _knew_ what that meant. "IN THE FUTURE!"

"Motherfucker!" Roxanne _raged_.

And _everyone_ in the vicinitywas watching this in utter bewilderment.

"CHILDREN FAR AND WIDE WILL FLOCK TO THE KING OF BURGERS! MILLIONS SHALL BECOME OBESE AND DIE UNDER HIS BLOOD-SOAKED REIGN!"

"THE _FUCK_ IS A BURGER?!" Chloe shouted.

"AND WHAT THE _HELL_ DOES OBESE MEAN?!" Licht demanded in exasperation.

* * *

That night, Tsunade groaned, surrounded by no less than a dozen wine bottles after giving _every last woman_ Naruto's fucked in Morris a checkup. Though Naruto had assured them that he could smell it, about fifteen or so weren't showing detectable signs from her diagnostic technique. But, according to Naruto, they were all pregnant.

The Feeders were all pregnant.

Kokoro, Moegi, and several locals were all pregnant.

The Crimson Guard were all pregnant.

Every Awakened Being on the _damn continent_ with a _cunt_ was pregnant!

The five trainees he'd fucked in that massive orgy were now pregnant.

The 19 warriors from Pieta, the defectors, and Teresa were damn near all pregnant - the _sole_ exception of Miata.

And _now_ , thanks to that brat Garth, two of Naruto's daughters were now _pregnant_. To make matters worse, he'd apparently banged Lilith, Hana, and Susan, as well! They hadn't shown any signs, yet, but still!

Tsunade was at her wits end. This was just _too_ much! Thank the gods that Clarice - who was _also fucking pregnant_ \- was here, working with her. Along with Sakura. Those two were a blessing in disguise because they and Shizune managed to take off the main bulk of work off her shoulders. Inonon was also helpful; though she was more of a therapist than a proper healer, the young Chuunin knew enough to serve as a much-needed nurse.

Speaking of the pinkette, she was in the clinic, helping Clarice out with the Abyss Feeders. But she was also irritated at how her old teammate was unable to keep it in his pants. Seriously! There _had_ to be at least 40 women and girls with buns in the oven, now!

Oh, how badly she and Tsunade wanted to punch him! To make matters worse, Hell had apparently frozen over, as both Jiraiya _and_ Kushina were _encouraging_ him! Jiraiya they could understand, the man was a self proclaimed Super PervertTM. He would do anything to encourage the art of perversion. Kushina on the other hand… not so much.

The redhead must be thinking about all the grandbabies she would be able to spoil, now. And that the Uzumaki Clan was being revived through Naruto's actions, stronger than ever before.

"How the hell does one man have so many kids on the way?!" Sakura grumbled.

"By being a stud," Inonon chirped.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Sakura received an impish giggle for her troubles. She sighed. "It boggles the mind… How insane does a man have to be to try and manage so many pregnant women in one place?!"

"This is _Naruto_ we're talking about." Tsunade grumbled, she was so tempted to just slam her head against the desk and go to sleep. "Are you really that surprised he's found a way to juggle so many women and managed to keep them all happy somehow? The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is good for being to two places at once… or multiple places. But, despite there being no way in hell even he should be able to use it like this at all, let alone so effectively, the glorious bastard pulled it off."

Clarice stifled a giggle at that.

"Well... Naruto _is_ known for making the impossible, possible." Sakura weakly said, complete with a shrug. Even if grudgingly so, she had to admit it was impressive. "I'm honestly surprised no one's tried hogging him to herself."

"Miria's tried it. Alicia and Beth's tried it." Tsunade said with a sigh. "It didn't last long, though. Suffice to say the twins do still sleep with Naruto at night, in the buff. Miria does it as well. Jean sometimes does it too."

"And Priscilla, and Cynthia, and Roxanne," Clarice giggled.

"Them too," Tsunade sighed. "Then again, I suppose it should be _that_ surprising. The Uzumaki Clan _were_ known for their longevity. And they were chakra monsters in their own right. That also translated to them being great in bed, or so the rumours went. It'll never be confirmed though - since they were almost wiped out during the Second Shinobi World War, and the survivors went into hiding."

Sakura groaned again. She loved Sasuke, she really, truly did - now more so than ever. But every day she'd spent here made the pinkette realize what kind of stud she'd missed out on. It was not a pleasant experience to say the least. And these women were getting a piece of him any day, at any time they wanted… she wasn't jealous. Nope. No way. She's more than happy to be with Sasuke. Besides, how would she know Naruto would turn out to be such a chick magnet?

The truth of the matter is, she had no reason to believe he _would_ become a chick magnet. He wasn't like Sasuke. He wasn't quiet, mysterious or broody. He was loud, annoying, and obnoxious. A real irritator and simply ground on your nerves. Sure, he wasn't without his endearing traits, but he wasn't her type!

Inonon giggled when Gaki licked her cheek, before patting her on the head. She looked around saw that Rylee was happily moaning at the feel of Clarice's chakra mending her back. The brunette's gotten better and better; she's mending spines like nobody's business now. Akkah was being tended to by Sakura in the meantime and the rest were shambling about or curled up and napping.

"So, what's Naruto planning on doing next?" Sakura asked.

"I hear he's got an eye on an island that used to belong to his Clan." Clarice answered, "Uzuhagakure I think it was called?"

"It's called Uzushiogakure," corrected Tsunade, "and it did belong to the original Uzumaki Clan once upon a time. If he's planning on reinhabiting it with you all, then he's going to have some work ahead of him. The island's been abandoned for decades and its natural defense are the whirlpools surrounding it."

"I hear he wants to teleport Morris to one of the islands after he finds a nice spot," Clarice chimed in.

"Of course he would," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes with a tired, but amused chuckle. "And of _course_ he'll find a way to pull it off if he's given enough time... Unless he decides to try something else. You never know with him."

"I've learned to just go with the flow." Clarice giggled. "He's like the storm he was named after - try to sail against it and you're just asking to capsize, but if you go alongside him and let him give you the extra push you need, he will make _all_ your dreams come true~!" She sighed dreamily, a massive grin on her face.

Naruto was just amazing... a true miracle worker!

* * *

Speaking of Naruto, he was busy doing work of his own. He was in his room, lying down under the covers of his bed, and was pondering deeply. Of course, he had a happily-fucked Teresa, dead asleep and snuggling up to him; and of course, he was also having a mental conversation with Kurama, but that was neither here nor there. What the blond was pondering about, was finding a way to get to Uzushiogakure no Sato. He wondered if there were old maps of the island still around.

Maybe mom and dad would know? Maybe Kurama would know; he's been inside of Mito for decades, so there's a good chance that he managed to pick up a thing or two from the woman. Like memorising a map of Uzushiogakure.

He'll ask his friend later, though. He has a feeling he'll be getting some more company soon from his most jealous wife. Or maybe Irene?

As it turned out, Roxanne was the one to pop up. The woman in question was decked out in some sexy, dark red negligee, hugging her in all the right ways and leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Assuming none of the women you've knocked up have twins or triplets," she said, "you have more than _one-hundred_ children on the way, give or take a handful," Roxanne sighed, before chuckling in tired amusement. "You insane, insatiable, prolific, _glorious_ bastard~!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. He knew it was actually one-hundred and ten, thanks to the Twin Goddesses… again, assuming none of them had a litter in the works. Naruto had only asked how many women he'd knocked up at the time.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm _your_ 'insane, insatiable, prolific glorious bastard' my little Rape Doll." he smiled and patted the mattress on the empty invitingly. "Come on, hop into bed."

Roxanne gladly scampered on over there and got under the covers. She snuggled against her lover with a loving smile and sighed in satisfaction. Naruto likewise wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Roxanne to him even more with a pleasant sounding grunt.

"So, what are you planning on doing next?" Roxanne asked, craning her head up to look at her hubby. There was little left for them to do here, now... but knowing him, Naruto would have something else in the works.

"Uzushiogakure no Sato… the ancestral island of the original Uzumaki Clan. I'm going to try and put it back on the map." He answered. "It will be our new base of operations and will house the family. Of course, I know a few girls want to stay here and revisit their old homes, so I'm going to make a teleportation seal that will let them come and go any time they want."

"Sounds like a plan," Roxanne chirped.

Chortling Naruto have his woman a loving peck on the forehead before leaning in to sniff her hair. He so adored the smell of her hair - the smell of any of his girls, really. He exhaled with satisfaction and pecked her on the forehead again, lingering there for a moment longer and just basked in their embrace.

Roxanne gave him a peck on the cheek. Then, one on the forehead. Then, one on the lips. Before the blonde even knew it, she was showering the man she'd fallen for in kisses. Naruto chuckled as he pulled her close and started returning them, making out with the former Number One on top of him as they enjoyed each other's company.

Her cheeks now just as red as her clothing, Roxanne sat up and straddled Naruto, a loving, sultry grin on her face.

"Want to have a _fun_ time?" She cooed seductively, looking down at him with come hither eyes.

Smiling, Naruto put his hands on her thighs and lovingly ran his hands up and down her legs in a smooth massaging manner. Then his hands travelled up her thighs, and under her sexy, dark red negligee where they stayed.

"I don't see why not." he answered with a loving smile.

Roxanne smiled back and reached down, stroking his already-hard shaft. Then, she raised herself up slightly, slipped her panties to the side and poked his lower head into her dripping folds. With a groan, the former Number One sank down and lied down on top of Naruto, showering him with even more kissed as she started to move her hips.

The whisker-marked blond moaned heatedly, feeling the adoration in Roxanne's movements. This was not just some romp for sexual gratification to her, she was legitimately trying to make love to him. Naruto's smile widened. His hands roamed up and rubbed her back as he started returning her kisses and bucked his hips with her movements. "If I knew you wanted this, I'd have gotten some candles ready."

"I don't mind at all," Roxanne whispered. "This is just fine." She stopped making out with him and looked into his eyes with a loving grin as she withdrew. She still kept moving her hips, not missing a beat as her eyes started to burn. "I never thought I'd find myself truly falling in love… but I honestly think I have," she said. "I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Naruto's response was to pull her down into a deep, loving kiss that made her toes curl. Roxanne shuddered, brought to orgasm by the passionate liplock as her man kept bucking his hips. He moaned pleasurably at the feel of her inner walls clamping down, loving the sensation.

"Well, you certainly know how to show your thanks," he grunted into her lips as his hands rubbed at her spine and waist. Roxanne withdrew from the liplock and was panting lightly as Naruto added, "I do _love_ you, Roxanne. I love _all_ my girls." he pecked her on the lips again, and again, and again as he rubbed his arms up and down her back. "And I _love_ spoiling my girls too."

Roxanne giggled, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm trying to spoil _you_ ," she pointed out.

"You _are_ spoiling me," he replied with a loving smile. "I'm getting spoiled by you girls every day." that was both heartwarming and heartbreaking to hear. Ignoring the hurt in her heart, and focusing on the warmth instead Roxanne gave him an impish grin, clenching her vaginal muscles and trying to make him cum.

"Let's see if I can one-up them, then~!"

Naruto nearly came the instant he heard that. Roxanne's tone promised that she _was_ going to be his most devoted woman, by a long shot. She was most certainly his most competitive one. That was clear as day. "Well…" he chuckled nervously at the near maniacal and ravenous look in her eyes, "...I'm certainly eager to find out. You can… let out the _old_ Roxanne, if you want? Within reason, of course."

"Of course," she echoed with a giggle, her eyes suddenly shifting to the demonic gold he'd become _very_ familiar with. Then, she pulled him into a tight embrace and heated lip lock, moving more rapidly, now. She was bound and determined to drain his balls of every last _drop_ he had to offer.

Naruto didn't stand a chance. The constant, rapid pace and the clenching of her inner walls sent him over the edge in a matter of seconds. The blond grunted, slamming into her and blowing a hot, fat load right inside her occupied baby-maker, instinctively trying to knock her up, regardless.

"Mmmm…" Teresa tiredly opened her eyes and gave the two lovebirds a flat look. "...you _seriously_ have to fuck now? In the middle of the damn night?" she groused, being barely able to keep her eyelids open.

"Just trrrying to spoil our man~" Roxanne grunted, giving Teresa the best impish grin she could muster as a wave of pleasure slammed into her. "D-don't mind me. I'm almost done." She plopped down onto Naruto with another grunt, twitching and completely drained. She didn't even know an orgasm could _be_ that powerful. Holy shit!

Naruto chuckled warmly, rubbing Roxanne's back as she started drifting off. She wanted more; she wanted to give him more, but Roxanne was utterly spent. He then turned to Teresa and apologized. "Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you."

Teresa grunted, already back to sleep once more. He blinked at that and chuckled before leaning over to kiss her lovingly on the lips. She smiled and cooed in her sleep at that. It seems like he doesn't need to make it up to her just yet - though he still would, eventually. And with that, Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was quite eventful, to say the least. When he woke, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see Roxanne was busy learning how to make his favorite ramen from Moegi. Though he could immediately tell the poor blonde had never cooked a meal in her life, the fact that she was trying so hard was rather endearing. Seems she _was_ rather adamant on wanting to spoiling him, the dear.

When Naruto waltzed on up and gave the woman an earth-shattering kiss for her efforts, poor Roxanne fainted on the spot, much to his and Moegi's amusement.

Now, though, Naruto has something to do. There was the matter of sorting out a few things. The fallout from yesterday's little incident with Harja left a few of the people in Morris feeling uneasy, so he'd need to play peacekeeper. A few of his women were also feeling rather cranky from the sound of it, their hormones were acting up, due to their pregnancy.

But one of the more important tasks that needed doing was getting access to Uzushiogakure. He wanted to make that island the new headquarters, just like it was for the original Uzumaki Clan. He can make several clones to do the other ta-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" His train of thought was interrupted upon hearing Cynthia's indignant roar.

Naruto sighed with the perfect deadpan. Well… this was going to be a busy day. Okay, first things first: he should get Cynthia to calm the fuck down, _then_ everything else can be dealt with.

Taking a really deep breath and exhaling, Naruto sought out his wife and daughters. Words could _not_ describe how thankful he was for the Hiraishin. He literally appeared beside his wife… and was immediately punched on the temple by Cynthia as she let out a startled yelp.

Thanks to her enhanced strength, and the temple being the softest place on the skull barring the scalp… he fell down to the ground unconscious, with the red imprint of Cynthia's fist on the side of his head, like a sack of potatoes.

"Naruto!" Cynthia cried out, her anger at Garth 'impregnating' her daughters forgotten in the light of her knocking Naruto unconscious. She, Hana, and Susan all scampered on up to him, laying their lover face-up with his head in Cynthia's lap.

Thankfully, he bounced back rather quickly. He groaned and blinked a few times the room still spinning.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Cynthia let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"You okay, Daddy?" Hana asked with a concerned frown.

"I'll be fine," he replied with a warm chuckle. Then, Naruto looked up to his wife with a smile. "You've got a _mean_ right hook."

Cynthia blushed at that and averted her gaze, but accepted the complement. "Sorry about that. I was… pissed, and that left me a bit more jumpy than I'd realized."

"Yeah, I heard," Naruto muttered, before looking at his daughters. The twins turned beet red and averted their gazes.

"When I heard that Garth was literally eaten by Harja, I thought that was a bit extreme," Cynthia admitted. "Now, I'm not as sure anymore…" It made her feel like a horrible person to say such a thing, but she honestly felt that way.

Naruto rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Normally I would think that would have been extreme as well, but I had a clone do a little background check on Garth yesterday, when no one else was looking. He's a known womanizer, and has abandoned the kids he sired, and is a wanted man for the murder of his own family." he made an expression of distaste. Honestly the world would be better off without him. "Still… pregnant or not, you're a grandmother now… and regardless of who the parent is, alienating them won't solve any problems. We both know that."

Cynthia _did_ know that. In spite of how compassionate she was, she was still alienated and was often looked at from afar with fear, even to this day by outsiders visiting Morris. Still… while she didn't like Garth, Cynthia knew better than to blame the child for the sins of the father. She'll… treat them with kindness and love, as best she can.

"Yeah… I do know," Cynthia sighed deeply and gave her daughters a tired smile, "I'll… try my best."

Naruto grunted as he sat up with a little effort. Lying down like that was rather comfortable. Then, he turned and scooped Cynthia into a loving hug, rubbing his cheek against hers. "That's all I can ask honey." he said with a warm smile.

The former Number 14 felt her cheeks burn as she smiled and hugged him back. Unknown to her, Hana and Susan swooned at the sight. They wanted some of that. The young twins immediately started plotting, though they kept it to themselves for now.

"S-So what are you up to today, honey?" Cynthia asked.

Without pulling away Naruto replied, "Well… there's a few things that needs doing: I need to play peacekeeper with the villagers after what happened yesterday. A few of them were left understandably restless after hearing the screams. My other wives are also feeling a bit cranky, so I need to see to them… and lastly: I'm going to see if I can get access to my family's ancestral home."

"Can we go with?" Susan asked immediately, her eyes shining with child-like wonder.

"As long as you do _exactly_ as I say." Naruto replied in a no-nonsense tone, taking even Cynthia by surprise by how stern he was, "The Uzumaki Clan were famed for their use of Fuinjutsu, and despite them being heavily outnumbered they nearly decimated the joint armies of Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure. For all we know, there's a number of traps still waiting to be set off."

"Understood," the twins replied with nods in perfect unison.

"It's an island nation, right?" Cynthia asked, "Like Nami?"

"A bit bigger, but yeah," Naruto replied, his lightheartedness suddenly returning, "I apparently come from a long line of badasses. They took on an army that outnumbered them one-hundred to one and almost won. At the height of their power, they were a main contender of becoming a Hidden Village, almost as strong as Konoha. Their Legacy is still around today, actually."

Hana and Susan had stars in their eyes, much to Naruto and Cynthia's amusement.

"Legacy?" Cynthia asked.

"The seals we have here. The fuinjutsu you have on you, the fuinjutsu holding Kurama in me, all of them are based off of what the Uzumaki Clan has done." Naruto proudly said. "Hell, due to how advanced they were it's entirely possible the Uzumaki Clan had their own, better version of my simulation."

He wouldn't be surprised if he did find a better version of it over there. He was pretty eager to see if that was the case though.

"So when are you planning on going, Daddy?" Hana asked.

"I was planning on getting there as soon as possible. The sooner I do, the faster I can see what needs to be done." He does know that the village itself needed to be rebuilt since it was in ruins. But the materials required depends entirely on how well preserved the ruins are. "I'll be heading to Konoha first to see if they have any information on how to navigate the whirlpools, seeing as how they were allies of the Uzumaki at the time."

Then again it's been decades since the fall of the Uzumaki Clan, so any knowledge on how to get past the whirlpools might be gone by again, they may have it archived somewhere in the library… that was destroyed by Nagato's attack. Nevertheless it was worth checking out, at least.

Needless to say, Hana and Susan only looked more excited to go with. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that, turning around to ruffle their hair. His amusement only grew when they literally started purring on contact.

"I have got to figure out how they do that," Cynthia commented.

* * *

An hour later, as Glissa lay on her back, thoroughly fucked with a silly grin on her face, Naruto let out a sigh. That appeared to be the last of them. Of all the women who'd found themselves in a bad mood, the Awakened ones seemed to be the most disproportionately so. He eyeballed Evianna and noted that it was especially true for the girls who were experiencing their first pregnancy, as was usually the case. Priscilla, Luciela, Riful, Joy, Ophelia, and Glissa were all quite the hassle when he'd knocked them up for the first time.

Forming a familiar seal, he created a dozen clones and they fanned out, to make doubly-sure his ladies were properly taken care of. Three of them were sent to fuss over Clare, Cynthia and Teresa in particular. Then, Naruto stretched a bit and decided that now was as good a time as any to check on the villagers. It would also be a good idea to check on Harja while he was at it.

With that thought in mind, the Lord of Morris ventured forth to the town chapel with the intent to keep the peace.

When he finally got into town already Naruto could see the unease amongst the populace. He can _sense_ it. The fear. These people probably thought Harja was a youma or something. That girl didn't think things through did she? Then again, the same could be said for him, because he didn't either, when letting her eat that brat. He took a deep, cleansing breath and decided that he had to start somewhere. With that in mind, he set forth the gather the citizenry for a town meeting in the great hall.

It thankfully didn't take long to do so, especially when some of his ladies offered to help when crossing paths with him. Soon enough, the great hall was lined with chairs as several men and women sat before Naruto. To his left were Miria, Harja and Riful, to his right were Sistina, Neideen and Father Isaac. In the middle, the Lord of Morris sat in an ornate, golden throne that Luciela, Riful and Priscilla all insisted was a necessity for his station.

Being far too modest for that, Naruto would rather go without it, to be honest, but who was he to argue? He also had to admit that it made him look like a badass.

The last to arrive were Tsunade, Sakura, and Sasuke - Sarada being handed over to Shizune to look after.

Once they were seated, taking positions by Naruto's sides, the meeting was underway.

"I still think having this chair is rather… excessive," Naruto muttered. It felt weird. Pushing that aside, he addressed the crowd. "I'm sure we all know why I called you here," he said. "While I will admit that my daughter's methods were… extreme," he gave Harja a flat look at that, to which she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Then Naruto looked back at the crowd and added, "I can assure you that Garth was scheduled to be executed, anyway - not for making a mockery of my family, but for being a murderer and scoundrel, as Father Isaac has come to vouch for. My daughter simply got to him first upon realizing that he'd been... unfaithful to her and so many others. And he's been doing this for years, if those girls who were begging her to stop and show mercy are of any indication."

In the crowd, a ginger and brunette winced upon hearing that.

"She ate him," one of the villagers pointed out flatly. "Like a youma."

"Youma are incapable of reproducing like humans do," Neideen replied. "If she was a youma, Harja would not have been able to become pregnant with Garth's kid."

Naruto then added, mirroring the man's tone, "And in case you've forgotten, _I_ can turn into a 1000ft tall Nine-Tailed fox. By that logic _I'm_ a youma too."

Sakura blinked and gave him an odd look, "...But you're not though." she may not know what a youma looks like, but she knows Naruto is a human.

"I know that," Naruto said, giving the pinkette an amused look. "I was proving a point: I can transform into a monster, and I am not 'fully' human either thanks to what my dad had done - so by that logic, they can claim that I'm a youma too. But they didn't bother so them _implying_ that my daughter is a youma is rather hypocritical… there's even claymore's here, people who can detect youma no matter how well hidden they are." He then turned to the crowd. "My point is that things are simply more complicated than that… especially in regards to my family."

"How complicated?" another villager asked.

"The fox demon that has been sealed inside Lord Naruto has a strong influence on his offspring," Sistina clarified. Taking a moment, to think of a way to put it, she decided on a half-truth. "Particularly, their physiology is affected. As I'm sure many of you have witnessed, for example, this influence is why they tend to purr when they're pleased. It's also why they grow up faster. Rest assured, though, that they don't need to eat humans to survive. At most they can do it without getting sick, and Harja was _extremely_ angry. I'm sure we've all heard the old saying that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and she was thoroughly scorned at that point. Many women in her position would have seen red, and though they wouldn't do what she did, most people in the world don't tend to be sired by demon vessels."

"For her actions, I'll be mandating that Harja stays with me or one of my wives at all times to make sure that this doesn't happen again," Naruto added. "Seeing as how she was being treated like garbage by the brat and Garth was going to be executed anyway, I feel that charging her with murder in this case would be unfair."

"A-about that," one of the villagers said nervously.

Naruto gestured for the young man to continue.

"Uh, r-right. Can you tell us what his charges were, in particular?"

Naruto looked to Father Isaac and gestured for him to speak since he was the one who found that out first. "Matricide, brigandage and abandonment of his kin," the man stated. "He was apparently taking refuge in Morris, as he had quite the bounty on his head in Sandy Crotch and Hillford. His head is to be delivered to the latter, as it's where he murdered his family."

That… left the villagers unable to really say much else, though many wanted to.

"I've also taken measures to make sure no one like him ends up here for long," Naruto added. "I plan on calling my pet, Soleil over to discuss building up an information network that will ensure the safety of my realm. Isley, the King of the North, has agreed to help in that endeavour. They should be arriving in a few days."

It was quite the surprise to spring on them, last night, but they were thankfully rather cooperative on the matter.

"Is there any other matters I should know about? Any other concerns that need to be brought to my attention?" Naruto asked. Quite a few raised their hands and Naruto sighed. "Well, this is bound to be a long meeting," he muttered. "Alright, you first."

Half an hour later Naruto walked out of the Great Hall with Harja, Sakura and Sasuke behind him. The others filed out afterwards and went their separate ways. Naruto rolled his shoulders with a satisfied sigh. That was utterly _boring_.

"You okay, Papa?" Harja asked, looking mildly concerned.

"Just glad to be done with that," Naruto chuckled. "Sitting in one place for a long time tends to make your body stiff. With that out of the way I have something else to do - something of vast importance."

"Oh? What would that be?" Sasuke asked with slight interest.

"I'm going to try and get access to Uzushiogakure; I've been planning on relocating my family there after the business with the Organization was over and done with. And now that they're gone, I'm going to focus on that now. Because they were allies with the Uzumaki Clan at the time of their near destruction, I'm going to Konohagakure again to see if they have any information on getting past the whirlpools."

If nothing else, he could fly over with Soleil's help or something to that effect. There was also that Uzumaki Temple that had those masks that can summon gods to the physical plane. He'll have to collect them and relocate them accordingly, since the temple in question was in major disrepair the last time he went there.

"I'm sure they do," Sakura replied. "Konoha's always had a habit of keeping good track of information on her allies."

"Really now?" Naruto nodded thoughtfully to himself. "That's good to know." He'll check with Kakashi-Sensei first to make sure though. But, if nothing else, Hana and Susan would probably be happy to explore Konoha. He smiled, unable to help but picture their amazed expressions.

He'll take less with him this time around though. Less people would mean less multitasking when they finally get to Uzushiogakure. Harja was coming with, period. Hana and Susan were, as well. Maybe he should bring Samantha, Lilith and Little Teresa while he was at it? If nothing else, it wouldn't hurt to ask them. Cynthia would probably want to come along, it's been years since she last set foot on the Elemental Nations and she would want to make damn sure that Hana and Susan are safe.

He'll probably ask Cassandra and Miranda if they want to come along too. Maybe Hysteria, Licht and Chloe while he was at it.

He won't be going right this second though; he needs some time to prepare and to let Kakashi-Sensei know ahead of time that he's going to be dropping by. Speaking of, he needs to figure out where the hell those ANBU Kakashi promised him are. They haven't arrived yet.

Meh, he'll get around to it once he goes over there. Sensei's probably occupied with the simulation he's installed, along with village matters.

* * *

Within the next hour, a Naruto clone found himself in the clinic with a nice list of names to give the Feeders thanks to Inonon. The blonde in question was sitting on one of the cots with the nine of them sitting in a neat little row in front of him. By now, Akkah, and Rylee were pretty much cemented, so he moved on to the others.

He decided to first take a look at a pair who appeared to be sisters They had round, but still very feminine faces with long, straight hair that reached down to their tailbones. One had straight bangs and silver hair that she'd started tying back recently, while the other had sideswept bangs and pale brown locks that she left to hang freely. Other than that, the two of them were identical - they even dressed the same, though they seemed to prefer different shades of blue. The one with silver hair prefered lighter shades while the brunette prefered a darker one.

Looking to the former, he said, "I'll name you Meru." Looking to the latter, he said, "and you really _do_ look like a Rose. I don't know why, but Riful's right about that."

The girls in question smiled at that. The now-named Meru bounced and giggled, while Rose was more coolheaded, but still grateful.

Then Naruto looked to the other four nameless Feeders. All of them had long hair, though only one was messy and untamed. Another had hers in a similar hairstyle to Miria's only with less 'spikes'. The third had long, chest length wavy hair similar to Teresa and Flora. The last had long, straight hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

Addressing the razor-shag haired one, Naruto said, "Your name is going to be Sonya," He looked at the wavy-haired one next, "You're going to be called Mary," then Naruto looked at the woman with the messy, untamed hair, "Your name's Freya," and finally Naruto looked at the Feeder who had hers in a ponytail, "Your name is going to be, Astrid."

The four of them all showed their appreciation as Inonon giggled. Most of those were names she found.

"They're all _very_ fond of you," she pointed out. "At first, they just wanted to mate with you out of pure instinct, but now, they've legitimately fallen for you."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as several of the Feeders eyeballed her out the corners of their eyes. They could sense something about her.

"I see." he said as he looked between them all individually. "Well, they're certainly doing a lot better now than they were when the Boss first encountered them. You did a very good job, Inonon."

The young Yamanaka blushed and sputtered shyly. "I-I did my best," she said, squirming like a schoolgirl with a crush as she felt her cheeks burning. "Th-they still don't take much, but I-I've... f-f-fixed them up as much as I could."

Rylee, ever the impish one hopped onto the cot she was sitting on in a crouch and sniffed Inonon, before grinning like a cat who just caught the canary. "You want Alpha," she said bluntly. "You want to mate with Alpha, too~!"

Again, poor Inonon sputtered helplessly, her cheeks inventing a new shade of red.

"Now, now, Rylee," Naruto scolded gently, "Don't tease the poor girl."

"Inonon… Jealous," Rose rasped, her voice still having yet to return. "Inonon... wants babies."

"I'm not going to make a move on her," Naruto said, folding his arms. "She's still young, with a career ahead of her. She's cute as all hell, but I'm not just gonna come onto her and risk having that all crumbling down because I put a baby in her."

Unfortunately, his words made the blonde swoon at his selflessness. It was one of the many traits she'd come to like about him. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to look at him. "W-what if I... don't _want_ to go back...?"

"You would have to ask Kakashi-Sensei about that, then." Naruto answered. "While the Boss may be the Lord of Morris, you're still a kunoichi of Konoha."

"A-and if I got permission, you'd let me stay?"

" _If_ you got permission, then yes, you can stay." He replied with a sigh. "Again you'll have to get permission from Kakashi-Sensei first. The Boss will be heading back to Konoha soon, so you'll be tagging along because your mission is done." That and he needs to give Inonon her pay. It was 500 thousand, wasn't it? Yeah, he pretty sure it was that much for a successful treatment of all nine.

The blonde in question smiled and nodded, before hopping off the cot and timidly approaching him. "H-how long?"

"The Boss and a few others will be heading out in the morning," Naruto replied.

Inonon nodded, before hastily grabbing his tunic, pulling him down and clumsily planting a kiss on his lips before he could react. As she let go and the two of them felt their cheeks burning, the young kunoichi staggered back and wobbled a bit, feeling lightheaded. That was her first kiss. "I-I'll be s-sure to have everything r-r-ready, then," she said with a bright smile.

The Feeders all shared a giggle upon seeing the tent starting to form in his trousers. _"No! Down, boy!"_ Naruto couldn't help himself; he always found shy girls to be so adorable! He cleared his throat and said, "All-alright, you have some time to kill before then. So it's best if you get yourself ready for when the time comes."

Inonon visibly tried very hard _not_ to look at the reaction she got and… mostly succeeded. "On it," she chirped. Then, before she could turn to leave, one Meru headbutted her rear and sent the poor blonde into Naruto, drawing an undignified squawk from the blonde. Her cheeks flared upon realizing that Naruto had caught her. He felt so… strong… manly… She shook those thoughts out of her head and took a deep breath to calm herself. Timidly looking up at him, the young Yamanaka knew she was approaching a crossroads and decided it was now or never. "I… want to talk to you a-about my feelings… and… th-that career you mentioned," she said. "B-before we leave. I know full well that you think it's… just a crush, but... I want you to hear me out. W-would you mind… after I've packed?"

Naruto sighed in relief. For a moment there, he thought she was going to jump him on the spot and knew damn well that he wouldn't be able to resist if she tried hard enough. Thinking about it for a moment, he decided that was fair enough. "Alright. Just let the Boss or the nearest clone know when, and we'll talk."

* * *

As for the original, he was sitting in his bed with Harja still with him as the memories of that clone came to him. He blushed heavily at what had transpired with Inonon, but realized that he should not have been surprised. He sighed. That girl was clearly preparing to dig her heels in and start something between them. If nothing else, she knew what she wanted and… well, that was rather cute.

"Something wrong?" Harja asked.

"Just got some mixed feelings about the memories of a clone," he replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"A-alright…" she muttered, not sure how to feel about that. "So… any word on who's coming back with us to Konoha?"

"Well, the ones who are coming for sure are Hana and Susan. Cynthia is probably going to come with because they're her daughters. The ones who are still unsure - because they haven't been asked yet - are Cassandra, Miranda, Licht, Hysteria and Chloe."

"Awww," she mock-whined, before leaning in and whispering into his ear, "And here I was hoping that my sisters and I could find a nice, private place to dogpile you~!"

"Maybe another time." he told her flatly. The tent in his pants showed his opinion towards that suggestion, but he had more important things to worry about. "Uzushiogakure is not the type of place you can just go and mess around. No one's been there for decades, there may be defenses that are still active and as one of the last Uzumakis still alive I may be the only one that can shut them down."

"Well, that's not technically true, anymore," Harja pointed out. "I _am_ your daughter, after all. That makes me an Uzumaki, too~!"

"Are you able to use Fuinjutsu?" He asked, knowing _full_ well that she can't.

"I'm still learning the basics, but I'll gladly help where and however I can." The smile she gave him proved contagious as he ruffled her hair.

"We'll see about that," he said with a chuckle. "Despite how advanced I am using Fuinjutsu, compared to the original Uzumaki Clan, mine are pale imitations of their masterpieces. There's a lot of things that were lost during their destruction… if the defenses are still active, I'm not so sure I can even turn them off." The Uzumaki seals were on a level of their own; he's not confident in his own skills in disabling them; they could be different for all he knew. But, maybe his luck would come into play again and they're not able to function anymore.

"Again, I'll gladly help if I can~!" Again she smiled; this time, though, it was a wide and foxy one like the grins he would flash in his youth.

Naruto chuckled. "So _that's_ what it feels like to be on the receiving end of that grin," he commented, ruffling her hair, again.

Harja blushed and giggled at that, before starting to purr as she leaned into his hand.

"Awww, look at that, you're bonding~!" Harja nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing Auntie Roxanne say that, taking her words _way_ out of context, at first. The blonde waltzed on in and took a seat next to the father and daughter. "I can't wait to have a few of my own."

"I bet you can't," Naruto said with a teasing grin. "You'll want to spoil them, I'd bet."

"Of course~!" Roxanne giggled, before giving him an evil grin. "Then, when you make me mad, I can force you to babysit after feeding them a pound of sugar," she added jokingly.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Harja replied with a mischievous grin of her own.

"Well… I wouldn't mind doing that." Naruto admitted with a sheepish chuckle. He'd be annoyed that they wouldn't sit still, but he had trouble sitting still when he was younger; it would be like taking care of his much younger self.

They all shared a good laugh at that.

Then, Harja hopped off the bed and gave Roxanne an impish grin. "Mom once told me that Papa really likes it when his women are aggressive," she said.

"Oh, really~?" Roxanne leered at him.

Naruto chuckled nervously as Harja took that as her cue to leave.

"Have fun, lovebirds," the half-abyssal sang, before heading off to her mother's room. She saw where this was going to lead from a mile away.

Once Harja closed the door Roxanne giggled devilishly as she leaned in until she was hovering over him from where she sat on the edge of the bed. If he was a rabbit and she was a fox, Naruto knew he would be a dead hare right about now.

"Uh heehee… Roxxie… please, take it easy on me…" He nervously begged. He may have had sent clones to state the needs of his girls, but their fatigue is sent to him once they're dispelled. Damn it Harja, that boner she inadvertently given him was working _against_ him now!

"Just wanting to show you a little appreciation," she said with a giggle, crawling onto all fours right next to him and undoing his pants while showering him with pecks on the cheek. "Just so you know, we have company arriving. It would appear that Teresa and Clare are eager for some attention, themselves."

" _As far as fatigue goes,"_ the latter's namesake chimed in, her voice echoing in the back of Naruto's mind. _"The Godslayer's Blessing will take care of that."_

Then, her sister giggled as she said her piece. _"You have nothing to worry about, love~! Rabona's not the only reason you were given that little perk."_

Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing Roxanne's back in appreciation. He had forgotten he was given that blessing. Honestly, though, he did feel a _little_ tired… mentally that is. Well… maybe having some fun with his girls will take care of that. If the mother and daughter duo are heading here, then he'd might as well get his A game on for when they arrive. Those two can be kinky when they want to be.

Roxanne giggled, before going down and taking him into her mouth. Naruto let out a pleasured moan upon feeling the former Number One go straight to work. Rubbing her scalp, he just laid there on the bed, and closed his eyes to bask in the sensation of having his dick licked, slurped and sucked upon. Naruto had to admit, Roxanne _knew_ what she was doing now.

Did she take a page out of Karui's book, and abuse the simulation in the same way she's done? It certainly feels like it. He could _already_ feel his balls starting to churn!

True to herself, Teresa garbed in robes, walked in without even bothering to knock and found herself staring at Roxanne sucking Naruto's throbbing cock like a woman possessed. She wasn't surprised having sensed the women prior to coming. And behind her Clare walked on in the room as well, garbed in a robe as well, and closed the door behind her.

Naruto grunted, unable to hold back as he unloaded directly into Roxanne's gob. His massive dick visibly expanded and contracted and the woman audibly gulped down the massive spurts of cum that poured into her mouth - load after load, after load.

Teresa was unabashedly drooling from both sets of lips at the sight. She licked her lips. Oh, this was going to be fun~!

Clare, meanwhile, shuddered with anticipation, looking forward to feeling that hot jizz inside her again. She looked her lips with anticipation herself, looking forward to having another go with her husband.

"Naruto," Clare called out and got his attention. Now that he was staring at them, Clare and Teresa exchanged looks, shared an impish grin, and unceremoniously dropped the robes they were wearing to reveal that they were entirely naked underneath.

"Clare and I decided we wanted to give you something special," Teresa said with a smile, slapping her hands into a tiger seal. "You've been through a lot, lately, and we wanted to help out." Then, with two poofs, Teresa and Clare used Henge no Jutsu to take on very familiar, nearly identical form. As the smoke started to dissipate, Teresa continued. "I also wanted to make it up to you after being such a hassle, last night."

"I understand perfectly, Naruto replied with a smile.

Then, as the smoke faded and their forms were revealed and Roxanne pulled back, the curly blonde yelped and giggled when his dick suddenly sprang back to life and whacked her on the nose.

Teresa and Clare now stood before him, with their original hair and eye colours. Teresa's wavy hair was now in its original black, her eyes were dark as well. her eyes had also reverted to that original shade. Four mighty black-feathered wings sprouted from her back, two large and two small.

Clare on the other hand had her hair in its original brown and her silver eyes were now green. Like Teresa, she too had four mighty wings sprouting from her back, two large and two small; unlike Teresa's which were angelic, her's were hawk-like with the feathers being brown with black stripes.

Teresa and Clare both chuckled warmly at their man's reaction. It was rather satisfying for them to see they had that type of effect on him still.

"You like what you see?" Teresa cooed with a saucy smile, sauntering on up to Naruto with swaying hips.

"I think he does," Clare giggled impishly, as she sauntered her way on up to Naruto with swaying hips as well. "He liked your awakened form in the simulation. He wanted to _fuck_ you in it, _so_ badly~!"

"So I heard," Teresa cooed, before turning her attention to Naruto as she closed the gap and straddled him. "But, I want to hear it from your lips directly~!"

Instead of answering, Naruto reached up to see if the wings were actually real. And to his pleasant surprise, he found that he could feel the feathers. _Then_ he answered.

"I want to fuck you in that form _so badly_!" he growled, then Naruto got a squeal out of Teresa when he suddenly grabbed her tits and started kneading and rubbing them like they were made of clay. "I wanna pound you and Clare so hard that the two of you walk funny for a week, you sexy-ass woman~!"

Teresa shuddered pleasantly at that. Oh, she looked forward to it~!

As for Roxanne she just laid there on the bed, watching her hubby being mounted by the now-winged Teresa. The blonde knew she'd have her fun in due time and was perfectly fine with enjoying the spectacle to come.

Naruto yelped and chuckled when Teresa took the initiative, pinning Naruto down onto his back and guiding his dick to her dripping, womanly folds. The young man and his naughty mother-in-law both moaned in pleasured unison as Teresa sank down, impaling herself upon Naruto's bitch-breaker. The transformed former Number One shuddered at the familiar sensation of Naruto's man meat stretching her to capacity. She licked her lips and leered at him, before spreading her wings and then… Naruto grunted in pleasure as Teresa flapped her wings to lift herself up before letting gravity kick in and slamming back down onto his dick. The bed creaked in protest at the sheer force and Teresa did it again… and again… and again. As she got used to this unorthodox method of fucking her man, the woman's pace steadily increased.

Naruto was not idle as he started thrusting back, easily matching her pace. Roxanne, meanwhile, spread her legs and started pleasuring herself to the sight. As for Clare, she giggled impishly and took a seat beside the romping couple, patiently waiting her turn.

Teresa didn't mind at all, as Naruto made her feel like the only woman in the world who mattered in that moment.

"I… am lit-literally… looking u-up… at a… a goddess… ri-right now…" Naruto said between breathtaking grunts. He nearly choked on his own breath upon feeling Teresa clamp down on him. The former Number One's cheeks were stained red at the complement as she kept fucking him. "Y-you're so beautiful," Naruto whispered heatedly. "Y-you and I will make such… gorgeous babies~!"

"Y-you flatterer," Teresa giggled. "I just hope... the one you p-put in me... has those a-adorable whiskers of yours~!" She was dangerously close, right now - his massive dick churning her insides in _all_ the right ways.

"We-we'll have to w-wait… and… and see~" he chuckled, then Naruto reached down and grabbed her hips before _slamming_ up into the woman at a sudden, quick pace that took Teresa completely off guard! She collapsed upon him, gurgling pathetically as she came all over his thrusting shaft.

Roxanne shuddered, licking her lips at the sight. She, too, was reaching her peak.

Naruto grunted in exertion at the sensation of Teresa's fluttering walls clamping down on him. The pleasure was nearly unbearable as he kept pounding her like a man possessed.

"Heh heh heh heh heh," Naruto chuckled, moving his hands down her waist to grab Teresa's nice ass, "I don't know what's better: the feel of your nice, fat tits squashed against my chest… or your tight, fluttering cunt milking me…"

Teresa bit her lip and mewled hungrily, letting him have his way with her. She wanted to feel his hot jizz flooding her occupied womb, to be fucked senseless as he made her his utter bitch like the stud he was. "Fuck me good," she whispered. "Pound me like you mean it~!"

"Very well, my winged goddess~!" he growled hungrily into her ear.

Who was he to deny a gorgeous woman what she wants? Naruto chuckled again, and Teresa threw her head back as she loudly screamed in pleasure when he started ramming her cunt like a bull as he wholeheartedly obliged with her request.

Teresa wailed in pleasure again, cumming once more in the wake of his pounding. Naruto grit his teeth when he felt the interior of her cunt clamping down on his cock so deliciously tight. Holding her ass firmly, and tightly, Naruto buried himself in her to the hilt and with a mighty grunt, he painted the back of her womb white with his studly, blessed seed.

Speaking of blessings…

The room spun before Teresa's eyes and everything faded to white as a loud hum drowned out everything else. She then went utterly limp and one poof later, her Henge dispelled. The poor thing was out cold, long before Naruto was done pumping his seed into her.

Roxanne let out a cute, little yelp as she fell to her side, spasming from the wave of pleasure washing over her.

Naruto looked up and grinned impishly. "You enjoy the show, Roxxie~?"

The woman in question blushed and giggled, giving him a nod. Then one poof later, she yelped and giggled again upon being dragged to the edge and having her legs pried open by a Naruto clone. The doppelganger relieved Roxanne of her panties and lapped her juice-coated, womanly folds without hesitation. She shuddered longingly, her toes curling at the sensation.

Only when Naruto had completely emptied his balls within the comatose Teresa's womb did Naruto gently roll over and pull out. He couldn't help but take pride in the sight of his seed leaking out of her fucked raw snatch if his life depended on it. Naruto smiled at that and leaned down, giving Teresa a peck on the cheek. Then, he turned to address Clare.

The former Number Forty-Seven's eyes lit up in anticipation. Oh, this was going to be _good_ …

"C'mon, Clare, let's see how long you last, hmm?" Naruto teased her with a grin as he sat up. His eyes roved along her body, taking in every little detail they could find. "I want to see if the _other_ winged Goddess can outdo the mother~"

Clare blushed and giggled, scampering onto the bed and going down on all fours. She leered at him naughtily out the corner of her eye and gave her nice booty a little shake. "C'mere, then, and let's see, you stud~!"

Naruto licked his lip as he watched her nice ass being shaked for his viewing pleasure. He absolutely lovedthe way her ass cheeks would jiggle with the movement of her thighs. The temptation was too much to contain.

 _Whap!_

Naruto reached out and gave her nice ass a firm swat. The impact sent her cheeks jiggling into each other, like a wrecking ball, and her firm assflesh was left with a red handprint. Then he palmed her ass and lovingly kneaded and caressed it as he scootered on up to her while guiding his cock to her folds.

Then Clare's wings spread out with joy when Naruto speared her on his length. She moaned throatily at the sensation, a hot shiver running up her spine. Oh, how she missed this! It didn't matter that he'd fucked her two days ago, she was _addicted_!

Then she let out a low, guttural moan when she felt Naruto start thrusting into her snatch. The wet, lewd sounds of her cunt sucking him in was filling the room as Naruto did his best to plow her good.

Of course, their activities did not go unnoticed.

In her room, Haruno Sakura was beet red as she heard Clare's orgasmic wail, soon after. She was in the hallway, having just returned from the mess hall when she heard what was going on in the Don Jon from here. Though the room in question was one level up and the doors were closed, she could still hear the lewd slapping and wails. Hell the poor pinkette _swore_ she could hear the squelching of that woman's cunt! Her cheeks _and_ loins burned at the thought. Though she was married and loved Sasuke with all her heart, she was _still_ tempted to try and join in and that made her want to sock the blond even more!

Taking a deep, calming breath, the frustrated pinkette then saw some movement out the corner of her eye and Sakura's jaw dropped. In a skimpy, orange nighty that left nothing to the imagination, Moegi scampered on up to the door leading to the Don Jon's stairwell with a lewd giggle. Oh, for fuck's sake...

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily as a thoroughly fucked _pile_ of women now lay upon his bed. Not only had Moegi joined in after he made sweet love to Roxanne, but so had Jean, Miria, Cynthia, and three of the trainees - two of whom he'd never learned the names of! They just hopped on without so much as an introduction, no questions asked.

Henriette was curled up in a happy, little ball at Naruto's feet, a massive grin on her face upon losing her virginity and talking no less than _three_ loads inside her ravaged cunt. There wasn't enough room on the bed for her, but she didn't mind. The other two were on the floor with her - a well endowed, sandy brunette with a long, low-hanging ponytail and a silver-haired... _hopefully_ of age pipsqueak with shoulder length hair and two long braids behind her pointed ears that reached down to her modest bust.

Yeah, Tsunade was going to _kill_ him for that on in particular… oh, boy… he didn't even _intend_ for it to go _this_ far! They wouldn't stop coming - pun _not_ intended… though that was equally true. Naruto blushed at the thought. He just couldn't help himself, after all getting dogpiled like that.

"Right…" he muttered. "Well, I guess _now's_ as good a time as any to check on Inonon." If nothing else, that romp was satisfying as all hell. Slipping his pants back on and stretching, he gathered a few spare blankets and covered the girls up before leaving a clone behind to tend to their needs when they woke up if needed. Then, with that all said and done, he headed out.

A few minutes and an awkward exchange with Sakura later, Naruto knocked on the door to Inonon's room and she quickly answered.

The young woman was garbed in a modest, purple nighty, with her hair down and her cheeks ablaze when she saw that he was willing to have this heart to heart. "C-come in," she insisted, moving out of the way and opening the door for him.

Naruto smiled and nodded, noting that she had everything packed up in little briefcases that she'd undoubtedly seal away when they were ready to leave - the exceptions being the storage scroll, her standard gear, and the clothing she'd undoubtedly be changing into in the morning. All of that was neatly stacked, folded, and out of the way, as one would expect from a member of Konoha's prestigious military.

Once he was inside the young blonde closed the door behind him.

"You've done a good job in helping the Abyss Feeders, Inonon." the blond praised. All nine of them were acting like humans now, which was a far cry from how they would use to act. "You and your clan will be getting the 500 thousand Ryo once we get back to Konoha. And..." he trailed off, giving her a knowing look, "...there's the fact you still need to get permission from Kakashi-Sensei about staying with me, if you haven't changed your mind yet."

Inonon took a deep, calming breath, mentally preparing herself. "I haven't," she said, giving him a look of determination. "I want to stay with you and have a fresh start, where I can pursue what _I_ want - _not_ what's expected of me."

"In that case, you _want_ me. Right?" he said, with a knowing expression that somehow looked questioning at the same time.

The poor girl was bright red as she could feel her heart pounding. "Only more, now," she said in a quiet, shaking tone. "I want you. I want a new life… a new family where I can just be myself." She averted her gaze, frowning. "Y-you have no idea what it's like… When it was discovered that I had a talent for healing, everyone insisted that I was going to be the next Tsunade, that I was destined for greatness, but… I never wanted that." She plopped on the bed, her frown deepening. "All I ever wanted… was to start a family…"

"Ah…" Naruto understood what was wrong almost immediately and sat down on the bed beside her, "You're like Konohamaru. Minus the whole starting a family thing. Let me guess: you've been put under Tsunade's shadow by everyone, and wanted to get out of it." He reached over and ruffled her hair, much to her enjoyment as she gave him a shy grin. "Granted, Konohamaru wanted me to train him and eventually saw me as a 'big brother' - you're _very_ different in that regard… not that I mind. I actually found your crush to be kinda cute, to be perfectly honest."

Inonon giggled. "I… couldn't help but like you if I wanted to. You have all the makings of a good husband. You're kind, patient, selfless, always striving to be the best you can be at everything. You always keep your word and refuse to give in. The fact that you _saved the world_ only made you even more badass." Her smile turned to a sad one as she continued. "I honestly thought I… never stood a chance at getting you to notice someone like me, but when you called me over to help Gaki and the others, I couldn't refuse if my life depended on it… and I… secretly hoped beyond hope that putting my skills to use and even going beyond the call of duty would make you notice me… a-and how much I like you."

"Hmm… well… there's a _lot_ of women in my life now. All of them capable of kicking _my_ ass if they all work together. I dunno… if you _want_ to be part of this 'family' then you'd have to pull your weight. I'd certainly have to wait for you to become of age too. Here, you're not considered an adult until 15."

Inonon took a deep, calming breath, once more, trying to calm her nerves. "Silver lining, that will give me time to get to know you." She smiled brightly.

"Well, that, and there's the simulation… Karui's been _abusing_ it, I hear, to get more experience in pleasing me." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Oh, she's told me _all_ about that when I talked to her in my free time," Inonon giggled impishly. "I wouldn't mind using it, myself… for more innocent purposes, mind you." At least at first…

"Suuuure, you would." Naruto teased her and got a giggle out of the girl when he ruffled her hair once more. "Joking aside, I guess that settles it, then. _If_ you get permission, you can stay."

"If nothing else, I _could_ use the excuse of being assigned as the Uzumaki Clan's personal psychiatric specialist," she pointed out with an impish grin. "Tsunade-Sama is one hell of a medic, but there are things she's simply better off assigning to someone else. Physical medicine is one thing, but mental health is a whole nother beast, entirely."

"That is very true." Naruto admitted. That could actually work and Inonon _is_ really good at mental tasks. There's quite a few of his women that do need a good therapist. While he did help them out immensely Alicia and Beth do need help, _some_ help. Priscilla _definitely_ needs a good shrink, because she still has some self loathing in her. It's not as big anymore but it's still there... and big enough to cause him some concern.

"Well..." he sighed, getting up from the bed with a grunt. "I'd better let you get some rest. We'll be heading back to Konoha in the morning - I still got a couple of people to check on and see if they want to come as well."

"Yes, sir," Inonon chirped.

Naruto smiled and surprised the girl with a peck on the cheek. "Although…" he trailed off before making a cross seal. Inonon blinked in bewilderment when a puff of smoke appeared beside him… with a 13 year old Naruto there beside him when it dispersed in the air. "There's nothing to stop you from _playing doctor_ with my clone, is there?" he rhetorically asked with a teasing wink. "Just be careful not to do anything that might get me in trouble."

Inonon turned beet red and her hands flew to her face to stop the resulting nosebleed. She giggled lewdly. Oh, this was going to be fun~!

* * *

 **Several minutes later**

"Cynthia, want to come with me to the Elemental Nations in the morning?" Naruto asked his wife as he returned to his bedchamber, discovering that the women he'd banged were starting to return to the land of the living.

Cynthia blinked confusedly for a moment. "Hmm? Oh... yes, please!" It took a moment to process what her hubby had asked, thanks to the state she was in, but was all too happy to accept the invitation. "I'd be glad to come. I take it you're taking our daughters?"

"I promised I would earlier, didn't I?" He chuckled. "Hana, Susan, and Harja… for obvious reasons, in that last one's case." He cleared his throat awkwardly. Then, he addressed the others. "Anyone else want to join in?"

The general consensus was no, as the women in question were not in the mood to travel.

"Can you get me a souvenir?" Naruto turned to see that it was Henriette who'd spoken.

"Sure, I don't mind," he chirped, before looking at the other two trainees and chuckled awkwardly. "I feel kinda guilty for asking now, but you two mind telling me your names, and anything else about yourselves? Birthdays, likes and dislikes, that kinda thing?"

"My name is Hazel," the brunette replied. "I'm sixteen. I like poetry and foxes. I've always wanted one as a pet. I'm pretty easy-going, too, so I don't have much in the realm of dislikes. My birthday is on the Seventh of Ravnyk."

That was two months from now, if Naruto remembered correctly.

I-I'm Tory," the silver-haired one replied soon after. "I'm-"

"Fifteen," Roxanne interrupted, giving the girl a flat look. Thanks to Neideen and her shenanigans, she knew how old this girl really was and took it upon herself to nip that potential catastrophe right in the bud.

Getting the message, Tory plastered on a wide grin. "Fifteen," she chirped. "I just _look_ younger. It runs in the family." she chuckled nervously, hoping she wouldn't get Naruto into any trouble. "I… like big, strong, manly men who take charge and know what they want," she gushed, squirming in place like a little fangirl. "I just couldn't help myself after seeing how you manhandled Henriette~! I regret nothing~!" she giggled.

Miria gave Naruto a flat look and he raised his hands placatingly.

"It all happened in the heat of the moment," he insisted. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Well… he will to the best of his abilities. This was his life now. He'd better get to work on asking the other trainees what their names and ages were. That would help immensely in preventing this kind of thing from happening again.

"I dislike assholes, and arrogant people… and spicy food, but that's about it." Tory continued, once prompted. "I used to really hate cold weather as well, but after the conversion that's no longer an issue. My birthday was a while ago, on the Fifteenth of Domina."

"Pleased to officially make your acquaintance, Tory, Hazel." Naruto said with a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry about not asking your names beforehand."

"We didn't give you the chance, to be fair," Hazel replied sheepishly. "So the blame falls entirely on us."

" _Totally_ not regretting it!" Tory chirped mischievously. Naruto chuckled at that, immediately recognizing the girl as a fellow troublemaker.

"Oh, you and I are going to get along swimmingly," Moegi giggled.

Cynthia, Jean, Roxanne, and Miria all rolled their eyes in amusement, knowing their man would as well.

"I sense a kindred spirit with you," Naruto grinned. "Do I sense a troublemaker in you, Tory?"

"Maaaybe~!" the girl in question giggled impishly.

"No wonder she hopped on," Roxanne sighed, though she couldn't help but be entertained by this turn of events. "Well, that aside, I welcome the three of you into our ever-expanding family. If you wish to make it official, I'll see to handling the wedding preparations, myself."

Henriette, Hazel, and Tory turned beet red at that, but nodded, now feeling rather shy.

"A little too soon to tell, but I'll keep that in mind," the silver-haired girl chirped, her peers sharing the sentiment. She then leered at Naruto and added, "I'd certainly not mind another test ride in the near future, though~!"

Naruto laughed nervously. "I bet you won't." Then, he cleared his throat and quickly got back to the main point. "If anyone changes their mind about coming with me to the Elemental Nations, let me know in the morning, okay? I'll ask around again before leaving, just to be sure."

The ladies all smiled and nodded at that, visibly appreciative of his consideration.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto went on a search for other candidates, starting with Cassandra and Miranda. Of course the two of them shared a room not far from his, but still a bit out of the way, so finding them would be pretty easy as long as they were in there. Thankfully, they were.

Naruto blushed and smiled when he overheard Miranda enthusiastically chatting it up with Cassandra, trying to come up with a couple potential names for the baby Naruto put in her. That was adorable; not wanting to be impolite, Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Cassandra called out.

Naruto did just that and Miranda's eyes figuratively lit up upon seeing him.

"Hey, girls," he greeted them with a smile, and it was one that was given back to him. "just thought I'd ask if you wanted to come to the Elemental Nations with me tomorrow?"

Miranda and Cassandra exchanged looks for a brief moment. Then they smiled and looked back at him with enthusiastic nods.

"Sure! I would love to see what your homeland looks like!" Miranda said.

"I wouldn't mind to see it either. Tomorrow, right?" Cassandra asked, and when Naruto nodded with confirmation the woman smiled and said, "Alright. Tomorrow it is. Is there anything we need to take with us?"

"Not really. We'll be stopping in Konoha first - Inonon wants to see if she can get permission to stay here. After that, we're heading to the island that belonged to the original Uzumaki Clan."

"I see. We'd love to come then." Cassandra replied with a wide smile. Miranda nodded enthusiastically.

Naruto chuckled, ruffling their hair. These two were just so cute~! Then, he pulled them both into a hug, drawing surprised yelps from the ladies. "Alright, I'll be seeing the two of you tomorrow then." after giving them both pecks on their foreheads Naruto left their room and went to look for Licht, Hysteria and Chloe.

After walking down the hallway for 30 seconds, Naruto suddenly remembered a conversation he had with Galatea.

* * *

" _Honey, what's the matter?"_

" _Just lost in thought, dear," Naruto sighed. "No, it's not just that. I'm… having trouble with something."_

 _Galatea frowned, hugging him from behind. Naruto exhaled and leaned against her touch. "What is it you're having trouble with? You can tell me."_

" _A decision: when the Organization is taken down, should I stay here with you all… or go back home with you all coming with me? Would any of you even_ want _to go to a continent you had no prior knowledge of existing, once the business with the Organization is over?"_

 _His wife giggled, "I would love to. You have no idea how curious I am of your world."_

* * *

Well she _did_ go to the Elemental Nations with him a while back and had gone back and forth a few times in the past. Maybe she'd like to see his ancestral home then? It won't hurt to ask; but first he wants to find Licht, Hysteria and Chloe. He's pretty sure they'd be bored cooped up in Morris with nothing to do and would love the chance to spread their wings, as it were.

Luckily for him, Naruto knew the rooms that the women in question were inhabiting were nearby. He just hoped they were occupying them. It would make the whole search for them easier and shorter. Also even _more_ lucky for him, the three women were all occupying one room; so he didn't even need to search for them!

They were in… Hysteria's room? Well, he's not going to question that. Stopping in front of Hysteria's door the blond knocked on it and waited for the word on him being allowed to enter.

"Come in!" Hysteria's voice called.

Naruto did just that and raised an eyebrow at the girls sitting around the little coffee table in the center of the room. Well, the woman had good tastes he'll give her that.

"What's up?" Chloe asked after she saw who it was.

"I'm heading to Konoha tomorrow and I already got Cynthia, Hana and Susan. Cassandra and Miranda are recent additions; I want to know if you three wanted to come with." He answered, not stepping in but not completely out in the hallway. "I'm also bringing Harja for obvious reasons. Pretty sure the villagers would feel a bit safer if she was absent for a couple days after _that_ incident."

"Understandable." Licht said, then she leaned against the table and said. "Well, you can count me in. I'm getting rather… restless, staying in one place."

"I'm in too, for the same reason." Chloe huffed. "The simulation's nice and all, but I want to get that rush of adventure!" That and the damn flower keeps on trying to goad her.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to be out and about, every once in a while." Hysteria said with a nod. "Very well I shall go too. Are we heading to somewhere else after your business with Inonon is finished?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm planning to head on over to Uzushiogakure no Sato, it's an island that belonged to the original Uzumaki Clan." Well that certainly got their attention, but they knew Naruto other places to be so they withheld any questions. They can ask it later. Naruto smiled at them, knowing that they wanted to ask more. "It's in ruins; the reason why I'm heading over there is to see if I can get it put back on the map like I did for Morris. I'll see the three of you tomorrow morning."

"See you!" They chirped.

Naruto then closed the door and made his way to find the last person on his list. Now where would Galatea be?

* * *

It took a bit, but he eventually found Galatea getting a last minute checkup for the night in the clinic with Tsunade, Shizune and Clarice. She wanted to make damn sure that her baby was nice and healthy.

"Hey honey," Naruto greeted her, giving Galatea and Clarice pecks on the cheek, before turning to address Tsunade and Shizune, "Hi Granny-Tsunade, hi Shizune-Neechan. How are you holding up?"

"Barely," Tsunade croaked, giving Naruto a flat look. "You have _no_ idea how badly I need a drink after learning that another one of your daughters got herself knocked up by that Garth kid… Don't get me _started_ on the one-hundred-plus women _you_ knocked up! How has your dick not fallen off?!"

"Kage Bunshin." Naruto answered automatically. "...still felt exhausted after they dispelled though." He sighed. "So, how _is_ Lilith doing? She okay?"

"She's fine," Clarice replied. "Admittedly irritable, and wishing that _she_ was the one who ate Garth, much to my discomfort, but that's the worst of it. She's pretty healthy and should have a perfectly safe pregnancy, but it's too early to say much."

Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll have a talk with her about saying stuff like that," he assured. "She has a habit of saying the damnedest things when she's pissed."

"Kinda like you, to be honest," Tsunade muttered irritably.

Naruto cocked his head to the side for a moment, before nodding with admittance. "...true." then the blond turned his attention to Galatea and said, "I'm heading to Konoha in the morning now that Inonon's job here has been finished. I'm also planning on heading to Uzushiogakure once our business there is over. Wanna come with?" He knew Clarice was eager to see his homeland, but knew the poor thing was too far into her pregnancy to travel much. And from the look of resigned disappointment on her face, she knew it too.

It was a shame, he would have loved to show her around.

"I would love to!" to say Galatea was excited was an understatement, but she _was_ good at hiding it and so it came out with great enthusiasm instead. "We're heading over there in the morning, right?"

"Yeah. We are." Naruto confirmed.

"Alright, then I will see _you_ in the morning!" Galatea gave the blond a chaste kiss on the lips then withdrew with a dreamy sigh.

"I take it you're heading to Konoha to get some info on getting past the whirlpools?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Sakura told me they might have records on getting past them. So apart from bringing Inonon back - who's also going to try get permission from Kakashi-Sensei to stay with us - I'm also going there to see if they actually _have_ information on getting through them."

"You mind getting me something?" Clarice asked. "I've been craving egg rolls like mad."

"Sure thing, honey," Naruto replied. "How many do you want?"

"A good supply," Clarice giggled, rubbing her subtle baby bump. "However many is reasonable, I guess."

"Alright," he chuckled. "I'll send a clone back with your egg rolls when I'm done in Konoha." he promised and let out another chuckle when the brunette clapped her hands together with excitement. He then pulled her into a heated kiss, drawing a startled yelp from the woman, only for her to wrap her arms around him and return it with gusto.

"Alright you love birds, take it somewhere else." Tsunade scolded them, though she didn't mean it seriously. Despite how tired she was she truly _did_ enjoy seeing Naruto happy.

Naruto gave her a sheepish chuckle and asked, "You need anything while I'm there, Granny Tsunade?"

"Eh, I've been missing some of the premium sake they have there," she admitted. "That and wine they have here is good, but sometimes, I could use some of the stuff I'm used to."

"I'll see what I can do, then." Naruto promised, before gently himself away from Clarice and giving her another peck on the lips. "Well, I'll ask a few more of the girls to see if they want to go with me and then I'll be heading to bed."

"Alright," Tsunade replied with a nod. "Have a good night, then."

"You too!"

* * *

 **The next day**

Naruto was happy to learn that all the girls he asked _were_ coming along for the ride to Konoha. Before him was Hana, Susan, Harja, Cynthia, Cassandra, Miranda, Licht, Galatea Hysteria and Chloe. Inonon was standing beside him, with all her stuff in the scroll. The women around them were thoroughly entertained, swearing they could see the little hearts floating above her head as Inonon hugged Naruto's arm.

"It'll be night time over in Konoha by the time we get there; so I sent word to the Hokage beforehand." Naruto told them, then, he looked at the assembled women and asked. "Is everyone ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Inonon, replied.

"I'm ready!" Harja chirped, far more enthusiastic. Hana and Susan shared her sentiment.

Cynthia grabbed his free hand and said, "I'm ready, too."

Cassandra and Miranda simply nodded and one by one, the rest showed their agreement. Naruto nodded back and said, "Alright, then everyone hold each others hands so you're not left behind."

Everyone did just that, Harja grabbing onto Inonon's hand, Susan grabbing hers, while Hana grabbed her mothers and so on. Once that was all said and done, Naruto sent chakra into the seal formula and they were gone in a flash.

Kakashi perked up when he saw the flash and smiled. "Glad to see you again, Naruto." He turned to Inonon and chuckled. "Someone's been busy."

The blonde in question turned beet red, but denied nothing. Naruto, meanwhile chuckled, blushing heavily at the mental image of Inonon letting her nighty drop down to reveal her lack of a bra and sucking his clone off. It was an impressive performance for a first-timer.

"Her parents can rest assured that she's still a virgin, though she'd like to ask about staying with me."

"Is that so?" Kakashi chuckled. "I'm beginning to wonder if I should swap out that ANBU unit I gathered for one with no bachelorettes in it."

Naruto let out a sheepish chuckle at that. "About that," he said. "I was wondering what was taking so long."

"It took a while for them to get back home," Kakashi replied with a shrug. "After the Suna Incident, I had them manning the borders with the vast majority of any others we could spare, just in case. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best, as the old saying goes. They'll be ready to leave in the morning and I had intended to inform you then."

"Alright," Naruto replied. "Oh, by the way, do you have any records on getting past the whirlpools that are around Uzushiogakure no Sato?"

"Oh? I may… but it depends on what you want the knowledge for."

"I don't see any harm in that. I want to move my family there; and to do that I need to get past the whirlpools." Maybe he can bring Soleil over to fly over there, but he has no idea just how far the island is. He'll see if that's needed first and _then_ he'll use her as a glorified mount. "I want to see what the damage is first, and if the ruins can be rebuilt or not using the materials there. If they're too worn down from the passage of time then I'll have to go for Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Rebuilding it from scratch… either that or teleporting one of the castles I have as a replacement. I can rebuild the town around it later on… depending on how bad it is, I'd have to clear out the bodies... and find any booby trap seals that are still waiting to go off and shut them down." The knowledge the original Uzumaki Clan had on seals were the stuff of legends; if anyone could make seals still work decades after they were turned on, it would be the original Uzumaki Clan.

"I see. Well I don't see anything wrong with that. The island does technically belong to you now." Kakashi said with a nonchalant shrug. "I'll get someone on finding the information. It should still be in the archives. If so, it'll be ready by later in the morning."

"Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto replied with a smile. Then, he looked to Inonon and nudged her forward.

Taking that as her cue, she stepped forth, grabbing Kakashi's attention and bowed to him. "H-Hokage-Sama, I'd like to officially volunteer as the personal psychiatric specialist of the Uzumaki Clan and aid Naruto in his endeavours with your permission."

"I saw this coming the moment you were retrieved to provide psychiatric help to those women Naruto mentioned," he pointed out with a chuckle. He turned to the blond in question and asked, "How did she do?"

"Better than I frankly thought possible," Naruto chuckled. "They're even able to talk, now, though they still don't do it much. They say it feels weird."

Kakashi nodded and fetched the paperwork he had stashed away in a drawer before presenting it to Inonon.

The blonde was taken aback by how many files there were. Upon fetching them and leafing through the papers, she saw why. There was actually a few of them in the stack: on top was a report of administrative leave as she'd been expecting, followed by a report of marital leave, a report of maternal leave, a change of citizenship,a wandering rights permit, and finally a form of resignation from Konoha's military forces.

"FIll out the ones you want to and keep the rest," Kakashi said. He saw the writing on the wall, when it came to her relationship with Naruto and was not about to stand in their way.

Inonon blushed heavily and nodded. "I-I'll inform the Yamanaka Clan that I'll be leaving, then," she muttered.

As Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement, Naruto pulled her into a one-armed hug, saying, "I'll go with you in the morning. Make sure it goes smoothly, y'know? Until then, you can stay at my place."

Inonon blushed and gave him an appreciative smile. "A-alright." Words could _not_ describe how happy she was!

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"Not _really_." Naruto admitted. It was night time over here in the Elemental Nations, so they couldn't exactly explore or occupy themselves much. "I'd rather get to Uzushiogakure no Sato as fast as possible, but Inonon needs to let her clan know of the new arrangements and I do need the knowledge on getting past the whirlpools. I can wait for a day; I'll have to find a place for the others to stay though. My old apartment isn't exactly _known_ for being roomy."

"There are vacant rooms near yours. They can take those, free of charge."

"Alright," Naruto chirped. "Thanks, Sensei! Oh, when will you get the information about the whirlpools to me?"

"As soon as I am able, of course," Kakashi replied with a smile. "I'll have them sent to your place by noon, at the latest. The keys to those rooms are at your place. Have fun until then."

Naruto nodded with a smile and took the keys. Then he looked to the others and said, "You heard the man, let's go to our apartments and get settled in for the night…? Day…? Yeah, night. Let's get settled in for the night."

As he turned to leave, the ladies, Inonon included, followed him out. Kakashi meanwhile sighed - that turned to a tired yawn - and went to make a note for himself later. It was night out after all, and he _was_ tired. He needed _something_ to remind him of what Naruto wanted in the coming morning after all.

Naruto meanwhile led everyone out of the office and the building and brought them to the apartment complex.

Minutes later, Naruto's group was within sight of the apartment building.

"That's the building right there," Naruto informed everyone as he pointed at the building in question. "Your keys have numbers on them; just find the matching symbols on your key and you'll be able to get inside. Of course, I _can_ help you all out if you want?"

"Maybe have a clone at the ready, just in case?" Cynthia asked.

"I can do that," Naruto replied. "So, Cynthia, Hana and Susan go in one room…" He handed the mother a key and turned to Cassandra. "I'd assume that you and Miranda would like to share one, as well." The former Number One in question smiled and nodded, so he handed her a key. With them out of the way, that left, Hysteria, Licht, Chloe, and Galatea, as he planned to have Inonon and Harja stay at his place. "Hysteria, Licht, Chloe," he called out, "You three mind sharing a room?"

The three exchanged a look, before shaking their heads. They didn't mind, at all.

Naruto nodded and handed them a key, before forming a clone. "In that case, Galatea, Inonon, and Harja are staying with me for the night. That'll make things easier. Due to our sleep cycles, though, I'll be checking on you every now and then. Kinda doubt you'll be getting much rest."

"Yeah, that's a pretty safe bet," Cynthia commented with a nod.

With that and a bit of idle chit-chat, the party dispersed for the night.


	41. Chapter 41

**The next morning**

Naruto stretched a bit, feeling refreshed after a good nap. He looked to the floor when he heard some mumbling and chuckled warmly at the sight of Harja, Hana, and Susan curled up and taking a little nap of their own. Several writing implements were strewn about, revealing that they'd been working on Fuinjutsu practice, eager to live up to the Uzumaki Clan legacy in the art by any means necessary. That brought a smile right to his face.

He went over and took a quick look at what they were doing. He took a scroll and looked it over. Naruto immediately knew what they were trying to do from the formula alone: they were trying to make a storage seal. One of the most basics of seals. And from the looks of it, the formula was fairly solid - there was only a few mistakes here and there, but they were easily rectified. Unfortunately for the girls, the ink they were using was permanent; it was the real deal type of ink used for fuinjutsu. Not the one that is used for training purposes. As angry as he should be at them using such expensive equipment he couldn't _really_ fault them.

He was actually _proud_ at how far they've come. They must have spent hours working on these. Putting the scroll down Naruto picked up at another… ah… so _that's_ what they've been doing. They found the mistake and corrected it accordingly.

Well if they were adamant on learning such a difficult art, then he'll have to see what he can cook up for them. And buy some new seal-making equipment for himself and the trainee kit for the girls.

Luckily he has two Fuinjutsu experts in the simulation back in Morris, so if there's nothing he can teach them then Jiraiya and Minato would be able to teach them a thing or two seeing as they have more experience in the art. Hell, maybe mom would be able to teach them a thing or two seeing as she's rather proficient at it.

Well seeing as they had some time left to kill before they had to get moving to their next destination, Naruto got himself dressed and made a clone to keep an eye on the girls for the time they wake up. In the meantime, Naruto went on over to the Hokage's Office to talk to Kakashi to see if he had gotten the information he needs on getting past the whirlpools. After that he'll come back to the building and see if the others are awake. If they're not, he'll let them sleep in; he _does_ have time to kill… not to mention he needs to make _damn sure_ that Himawari doesn't find a way to basically hack the other simulations here. The same applied to Yami and Giggles.

Thethree of them being able to do _that_ would be disastrous. On the other hand… they would make the perfect defense for Uzushiogakure no Sato. Himawari's overpowered psychic abilities, plus 'Giggles's fierceness and Yami's unpredictability… they would make quite the terrifying team against any invader.

Huh… maybe having Himawari so overpowered would benefit to the defense of the island after it's reinhabited.

Shuddering at the thought, nonetheless, - because fighting the three of them would scare anyone - he decided to make a few clones for the sole purpose on making sure those three were unable to hack the sims here, before heading off to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

A few minutes later, within his office, Kakashi let out a chuckle when his secretary informed him that Naruto was here.

"Send him in," he called out.

"Hey, Sensei," Naruto greeted as he walked in. "Just checking to see how everything's going."

"Fairly well," the Hokage replied with a smile. "The ANBU are getting ready to depart as we speak and I've got someone digging through our archives for everything we know about Uzushio."

"Alright," Naruto was happy to hear that. "That's good to hear." then he took a deep breath because he knew what he was going to say next may cause Kakashi some worry for the implications. "Kakashi-sensei, I sent some clones to check on the simulation's I installed. There's… a certain 'character' I installed in mine that's gotten smart enough to become self-aware. And she's found a way to hack mine. Since the simulations here are basically a copy and paste of my own, I want to make sure she can't basically hack her way to the ones here."

The silver haired man looked at him with some concern. "When you say _smart…_?"

"She's smart enough to know she's in a simulation and is entirely self-aware. She even calls me 'Daddy'. It's gotten to the point that I had to nerf her." Naruto sighed. "I'll be making sure she can't hack these seals as well… and prevent any other characters from doing so for good measure. How she became self-aware is beyond me, but I guess it's my own fault for underestimating the simulation's capabilities. Oh!" Naruto snapped his fingers as his expression brightened considerably. "And there are some familiar faces I think you'll be happy to see as well. You wouldn't believe me if I told you _how_ they ended up in there, but they did."

"Oh? Who?"

Naruto smiled mysteriously, "I'll leave that as a surprise. Since the simulations here are a copy and paste versions of my own, there's a very good chance you'll see them here nonetheless." Then he gave his old mentor an easygoing smile and asked, "So, how are things in Konoha now that you've been given 20 million ryo?"

"We've managed to stay afloat, thanks to you," Kakashi replied with his iconic eye smile. "While we're still not part of the Shinobi Union, Kumo and Suna have also agreed to start trading with us again, as well, though it's going to take a bit for the economic effects of that to kick in."

Naruto smiled at that. So Gaara actually listened to him and gave Konoha another chance? He knew he could count on his friend! "I see. Well, it's good to see that Konoha isn't in financial trouble anymore. Give it time and the alliances Konoha previously had may come back."

If word has already gotten out that Konoha's helped him out, then it would prove that the Hidden Village _is_ trustworthy to a degree again. Given time, they will want to renew their relationship with her.

* * *

Sure enough, it didn't take long for the ANBU to report in. There were fifteen of them - three field captains and four soldiers for each of them, with a woman serving as the leader of the whole unit. Though her identity was concealed, Naruto could tell she was an Aburame. He just… knew. The best way he could describe it was that she... _felt_ like Shino. The woman in question wore a tiger mask and a white cloak to denote her station as one of the captains.

"Glad you could make it, Tora," Kakashi greeted.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama." The woman bowed respectfully. "My team and I are ready to leave at any time."

" _Yeah, she's definitely from his clan,"_ Naruto thought with no shortage of amusement. "Good to know," he chirped. Then, just as he was about to say something, a familiar face barreled in.

Shiho, looking even more disheveled than usual, stumbled into the office with several scrolls and files in hand. "S-sorry I took so long, Hokage-Sama," she panted. "There was a _lot_ to go through and collect."

"Ah, I take it that's everything we need then?" Kakashi asked.

"Y-yes, Sir," she replied, handing Naruto the collection of papers. "That's everything we have on your homeland, Naruto-Sama. I hope you find everything you need."

"Well, there's certainly a lot to go through. This will suffice; thank you, Shiho." the blond said, giving Shiho a thankful smile. "I'll take a look back in my apartment. As for the ANBU, I can send a clone to take them back to my new home and get them settled in… that is if you're willing?" he said, looking to Tora and the other two captains questioningly.

"That would be fine," Tora replied with a nod. "We are here to provide aid where and however needed. If you feel that sending us to your new as soon as possible home is the best course of action, then so be it."

"I just gotta ask outta curiosity. Just how closely related are you to Shino?"

"...He is a distant relative," she replied. "That is all I know for sure."

"Huh… okay." That was interesting. Naruto then made a clone and told them, "Just hold on to him, or onto someone that's touching him and you'll be there in the blink of an eye."

"Very well, then," Tora replied. Placing a hand on the clone's shoulder without hesitation. The rest followed suit, either placing a hand on the clone of holding hands and then they all disappeared in a flash of gold.

* * *

 **Nearly 30 minutes later**

Naruto was now back in his apartment with the documents and scrolls in hand. He wasn't surprised to see no one was awake yet. Well he wasn't going to disturb them from their beauty sleep yet, so Naruto went to the living room part of his apartment and set the documents and scrolls of Uzushiogakure on the coffee table in front of his couch. There, he opened one of the documents and got to work.

Sure enough, one of the scrolls had the information he needed. It was a map detailing the basic layout of Uzushio and the locations of all the whirlpools that surrounded it. If the scaling was right, then holy hell, those things were huge! Some of them were as big as the _towns_ shown on the island!

Well… getting the relative information on getting _past_ those whirlpools was a priority now; and now that he's gotten the scroll with the whirlpools in question he will read through that.

Several minutes later, the sound of Naruto rummaging through the files for additional information roused the girls from their sleep. Harja was the first to awaken, shaking her head and yawning cutely as she did a wonderful impersonation of a roused cat.

"Morning, honey," Naruto softly said from his place on the couch.

Harja looked around and noted that Inonon and Galatea were still napping on the blow up mattresses he pulled out last night. Hana and Susan were still sleeping on the floor too, with various scrolls strewn about them. She smiled at Naruto and scampered on up to the couch, before laying her head in his lap. "Morning to you, too, Papa~!"

Naruto smiled at his daughter as he looked down at her, rubbing her back and letting out a chuckle as she started purring. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," she replied. "Those beds you got from here spoiled me." She sat up and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek as Hana and Susan also woke up.

"I see," Giving his daughter a peck on the forehead Naruto then went back to looking through the documents and scrolls. He still hasn't found anything related on getting past the whirlpools yet and that was worrying him.

"Sooo, what are you looking at, Daddy?" Hana asked scampering on up to his side to take a peek.

"I'm trying to find out how to get past the whirlpools surrounding Uzushiogakure…" Naruto answered with a sigh. "Apart from finding out that some of the whirlpools are huge, a few as big as towns, I got _nothing_ on how to get past them. I'm still looking for the answer."

"If all else fails you can _mount_ your pet dragon," Harja giggled, looking at the map. "Joking aside, what does this symbol on the map mean?" It looked like a house with a long patio. There was one on either side of a nearby island between two of the whirlpools. There was also another island with two of those symbols a little further down.

"Those would either be villages or docks. This map is pretty old, so I don't really know." Naruto answered. "It could be a hidden village that's split into several districts for all we know."

"Well, even if they're not still around, the islands they're on could give us a path into main one," Harja pointed out. "Both of these smaller islands appear to be between the whirlpools." she pointed to the islands in question, "From what I can gather from the scroll, the path seems to be long and crooked for defensive purposes, similar to how you have to go down a winding path to get into Raby Castle's keep from the front gate."

Naruto took a second look at the map and saw what she meant. "Now that I think of it from a military standpoint, I can see it." He ruffed Harja's scalp with a wide grin, "Good eye." Clearly, she had inherited Riful's attention to detail. That's something Naruto always struggled with, as he was more of a 'big picture' guy.

The girl giggled and purred again, enjoying the praise.

Not long after that, Inonon and Galatea were wide awake, smiling warmly at Naruto's little interactions with his kids.

"You girls sleep well?" Naruto asked the two of them, having heard them both getting up and out of the pullout mattresses.

"Immeasurably well," Galatea groaned out with relief. "I would have preferred to have you in my arms when I slept, but I cannot complain. I was comfortable. What are you up to?"

"Oh, just looking for a way to get past the whirlpools. Harja gave me an idea on how to do that, but I want to look for alternate routes, just in case." Those paths Harja pointed out could have been collapsed by the Uzumaki when they were invaded for all he knew. He wanted to make sure they had other options for when the time came. "Inonon, are you still up for letting your Clan know of the new arrangement?"

"Not _quite_ looking forward to my parents' reaction," she admitted, "But, yeah, I'm still up for it."

"Alright. I'll make a clone to accompany you as soon as you're dressed."

Were in not for his kids being present, she would have tried teasing him about watching her get dressed. But, alas, she'd have to wait to have her fun. "Alright. I'll be getting ready, then." Snatching up one of her scrolls, she the went into the bathroom with a giggle and teasing wink.

As soon as the young blonde was out of earshot, Hana and Susan said in unison, "She wants it bad."

"Hush you!" Naruto scolded them, though he was unable to stop himself from chortling with amusement merely seconds after it. "...Yeah, I know. She'll have to wait though." he said with a shrug. "While she's of age by Konoha's standards, she's still only 14, and we have a few things to get outta the way, before I can have _that_ kinda playtime."

"Indeed." Galatea said, utterly amused. Naruto could hear the sound of fabric being moved behind him and knew that his wife was getting dressed. So he didn't look behind him; it would be rude to do so.

Harja, Hana and Susan stifled their giggles when they noticed he'd popped a boner. It was amusing, but they said nothing… verbally. Unbeknownst to Galatea, their expressions were like hungry wolves, waiting for a chance to strike, much to Naruto's unease _and_ arousal.

Pushing that aside, Naruto went back to looking over the documents and scrolls once more. Once she was dressed Galatea then went over and took a seat next to her husband on the couch. Naruto's daughters all looked perfectly innocent when she joined him, making their father wonder if Cynthia's girls were corrupted by Riful.

"So, that's a map of Uzushio, is it?" Galatea asked.

"When it was at its peak, yeah." Naruto replied. "Harja pointed out a potential point of entry. But I'm looking for others just in case."

"That is a good idea." Galatea could see the wisdom in that. "If that entryway was destroyed in the attack, it would be wise to have a few fallbacks to go to."

"That or we get Soleil to fly us in. But I'm making sure we have options. We'll use Soleil as the last resort. Don't want to make her feel like a pack mule or something."

Just then a dressed Inonon emerged from the bathroom. "I'm ready to get going now!" she declared.

"Ah, okay, then," Naruto couldn't help but be surprised, as he was used to waiting longer. His wives really liked taking long showers. He quickly made a clone and the doppelganger escorted her out of the apartment and to her Clan Compound. Once they were gone, Naruto looked to Galatea and said, "Well, if you wanted to wash yourself you can now."

The woman in question giggled. "That sounds rather nice, actually."

"Want a clone to accompany you?" Naruto asked just as she was getting up. He knew she liked having someone helping her wash her hair. And massage her.

"I thought the purpose of showering was to get cleaner not dirtier," Galatea teased, drawing a chuckle from him. "Joking aside, that sounds lovely~!"

"Alright," Naruto made another doppelganger for her and he guided Galatea to the bathroom.

Once they were out of the way and the three girls found themselves alone with Daddy, the same thought ran through their heads as they grinned lewdly at him. _"She's going to be in there forever~!"_

Naruto chuckled nervously as he felt his pants tighten. This was going to be… eventful. Unless he puts a stop to it. Those walls are rather thin after all, and the rest of his company were in the next rooms too.

So that's what he did. Naruto gave the three daughters a firm look and said, "No. No. _No._ " between them. He still had a job to do damn it! He wasn't going to let them distract him from it. Not to mention Cynthia, Cassandra, Miranda, Hysteria, Licht and Chloe can walk in on them any minute now!

"We'll be quiet." Hana said with an innocent smile.

Naruto's response was another, utterly flat, "No."

"You could always leave a clone to do the work for you and take us somewhere more… private," Harja suggested. "Raby Castle, perhaps~?"

"Yeah. No. With the heat currently on the three of you, _especially_ with Hana and Susan, I'm _trying_ not to throw myself into an even worse situation."

"You could easily just 'take us to the store' while bringing us there for a little fun time," Susan suggested, licking his cheek.

"Galatea can easily sense the three of you leaving the entire Hidden Village. No. And that's final." Naruto told her with a roll of his eyes. While he did like spoiling his girls he can tell they were _very_ spoiled; he had to put his foot down every once in a while or else they would think they can walk all over him. "Or do you _want_ to be sent back to Morris instead because you're being stubborn?"

The girls let out dejected sighs and nodded in compliance, one by one.

"Alright," Harja muttered. "Sorry…"

"We just wanted to play…" Hana added. "We all miss the feel of your warmth."

"It's been so long…" Susan wined.

Naruto wasn't buying it. "Your type of _playing_ is very different from what other people think playing is." Naruto sighed. Then he got an idea. "Then again… if you want to play… well… there's the 'ninja' way, remember ninja tag? We even have a few card games you can play as well."

"Not what I mean, but I can wait a little longer," Hana replied. "What kind of card games?"

"Strip Poker?" Harja asked, half mischievously, half hopefully.

Naruto gave her another flat, "No."

"You're hot and I'm horny, can you blame me for trying?" Harja giggled.

Naruto let out a suffering sigh. Note to self: refuse more often and damn the consequences. This wouldn't even _be_ happening if he was a little more forceful in his standing the first time she came on to him!

"Yes I can." Naruto answered sternly, but not raising his voice. "If someone says no they mean, _No._ " he had this conversation with her before goddamnit!

Harja flinched. "Y-yes, sir," She replied quickly, raising her hands. "Just teasing is all..."

Naruto sighed, pulling her into a comforting hug upon seeing Harja's panicked and apologetic expression. The poor thing was on the verge of tears! "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "Be a good girl and we'll... discuss that, later. In private." Then, Naruto looked to Hana and Susan, before addressing them. "Same goes for you two," Then he looked to the apartment door and back to them with a questioning expression. "So, why _are_ you two here? Weren't you meant to be with Cynthia? Did you let her know you came here last night?"

"We did," they both replied at the same time.

"At this point, we're legitimately scared that Mommy might awaken out of sheer panic if we didn't," Hana continued, visibly feeling a bit guilty over how Cynthia reacted to their pregnancy being revealed. "We wanted to see how you were doing."

"Then, we saw Harja practicing Fuinjutsu and wanted to join in," Susan added, trying to brighten her sister's mood with a change of subject. "Being of Uzumaki blood, it just… makes sense that we should at least try and live up to the legacy."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief at that. He would _hate_ to see Cynthia worried because they forgot to tell her where they were going. Then he gave the three of them disappointed frowns. "...you probably didn't know this, but the ink you used was the real thing. Not the type trainees use."

All three of them looked a bit sheepish.

"That explains a lot," Harja replied.

That didn't sound good. Naruto narrowed his eyes a little, giving the three of them wary looks. "...What did you do?"

"Nothing bad," she assured. "I just picked up the wrong kit while preparing to leave and didn't realize it until now."

"Oh. That explains that then." Naruto scratched his jawline with his free hand. "At least you didn't try to test them… right? You didn't try to test them have you?" he asked while looking at the mess behind him.

"Only when we were sure they'd work to some extent," Hana replied. "All they did was fizzle."

Naruto looked ahead of him, closed his eyes and took a _very_ deep breath. "Okay… next time… _don't_. Do that. Without a professional looking them over first," He looked at the three of them individually as he spoke. "Okay? When I was being taught by Jiraiya-Sensei, he looked over each and every seal formula he had me do for any mistakes. Fuinjutsu is still a vastly unexplored branch of jutsu because it's so difficult to learn, let alone become a master of. It's very unpredictable and can be _very_ dangerous if you get it wrong. The storage seals you made could have sucked in this entire apartment building and the area around it if you got the formula wrong."

The lifeblood drained from his daughters' faces when they heard that.

"O-oh… shit, uh, sorry," Harja muttered.

Naruto brought her in for a hug and rubbed her back. "It's fine, dear. At least the ones you _did_ try only fizzled out. At least they didn't blow up in your faces like the ones I tried." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "And I mean that literally." He ruffled her hair, before doing the same for Hana and Susan. "I'm proud of the three of you, though, You're learning pretty quickly and that last one you made was damn close. It took me days to get that far."

Harja, Hana, and Susan all grinned brightly at that.

"If you want I can make a clone to help you along? I do have training ink you can use."

"Sounds like a plan," Harja chirped.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Yamanaka Compound, Inonon took a deep breath and steeled herself. Naruto's clone was there, to reassure her and acting as moral support. The clone knew that this was going to be the hardest thing she's ever done. While he had no idea what it would feel like, due to having a lack of parents, he could literally sense the nervousness wafting from the young teen. Still, he stayed with her.

Inonon smiled shyly when she felt the clone rub her back. "A-alright," she said, more to herself. "Let's do this!"

With that, the two of them walked through the gateway and into the compound. It didn't take long for them to attract quite a bit of attention and a roar of whispers erupted when the denizens saw that Inonon was holding Naruto's hand. They all knew she was older than she looked, so there wasn't any problems with that. However, it only took about ten steps for Inonon to apparently be happily married with twins on the way, while having a scandalous affair with the Raikage and her own evil twin that had been raised in one of Orochimaru's secret laboratories for the purpose of eating the Nine Bijuu and taking over the world. How the fuck, she didn't quite know, but it went without saying that Ino was not the only gossip in her extended family.

Naruto overheard it as well and he called those people out, "The hell?! Who started _that_ rumour?! It's ridiculous!"

"Just leave them be," Inonon sighed. "It what happens when a tale travels from mouth to ear one too many times."

"Oh I know that… it's called a _lie_ … or something like that. Anyway those rumours are false… seriously… you having an affair with the Raikage? You getting married to me with twins? You're not even pregnant!"

"Yet…"

Again, there was a roar of hushed whispers

."Not helping..." Naruto said with a look of irritation.

"Again, just ignore them," Inonon sighed. "By the time those rumours leave the compound, I'll have two heads or something and all of Konoha will laugh at how absurd they're being. It's not a lie if you believe it's true, anyway, and my family has a habit of jumping to absurd conclusions that make them the laughing stock of many a village. It's another reason I want to get out of being a shrink. Ninety-percent of my clientele are paranoid clanmates."

"Ooooh… so you want to get out of being their doctor to being mine or something?"

"Partially, I'll admit," Inonon shrugged. "Mostly, I just want to get out of here and have a fresh start… with the man who stole my heart before he even realized it." She blushed and smiled at him, ignoring the whispers. "Now, c'mon. My parents are this way."

"Eh, alright," The clone allowed the girl to guide him along while he ignored the whispers going on around them. Thankfully, it didn't take long to reach the quaint, little hut that housed her parents. Naruto blinked in surprise; she lived in a _hut_? He thought she lived in the main compound or something, like Ino did.

Inonon giggled and clarified upon reading his expression like a book. "The main compound is reserved for richer members of the clan. Pretty high-end real estate, y'know? I'm not from one of the wealthier families of the clan, but it's not bad. It's not like we have a slum district." Granted, they _did_ have a red light district, but that didn't count. It was actually a rather high-end establishment for visiting nobility.

"Fair enough, I guess," Naruto muttered uncertainly. He wasn't exactly around to be raised be a large clan, so he had no idea what it was like. "Lead the way then, Inonon."

The young blonde smiled and nodded, before stepping forth and knocking.

There was a clatter of footsteps as a fairly chunky woman with silver hair answered the door, scooping the poor teen up on a hug. "Oh! Inonon, honey, how was your mission?"

"It was fine, Auntie Ino," she grunted, causing Naruto to perk up. "Is Mom home?"

"Oh, yes, she is," 'Ino' replied. "Come in, come in! I'll fetch her, right now."

"Is Ino a common name?" Naruto just had to ask out of curiosity.

"Y-yeah," Inonon replied with a sigh. "It's _the_ most popular among my clanmates, in fact. Your classmate, the one who owns the flower shop, yeah... her full name is Yamanaka Ino CCXXXVIII. I shit you not."

"Well… okay, then." Naruto had no idea how to respond to that. What number was that anyway? Did he even _want_ to know?! It was ridiculous! With that aside and a good chuckle shared between them, Naruto and Inonon entered the hut and the former was pleasantly surprised at how nice it was. It was fairly small too; well, to the standards he was seeing nowadays; but it was fairly spacious as well.

And her parents were there too. Well that saved Inonon from having to look for them in the hut.

The mother was a fairly petite, young-looking woman with silver hair like Inonon's aunt. She was clearly where the young looks and petite size came from. The woman also had Inonon's purple eyes.

The father also shared that last trait, but was clearly where the freckles and blond hair came from. His hair was cropped short and he had a small goatee upon his chin. The man was also rather tall, clocking in at a good six-and-a-half feet or so.

"Ah, Naruto-Sama, what a pleasant surprise!" The man chuckled with a respectful bow. "I am Inohiko and this is my wife, Inoyumi. Pleased to meet you!"

"You too, Inohiko-San," Naruto replied.

"Please, no need for formalities," the man chuckled. "We all know how much you loathe them. So, what brings you here?"

"Much appreciated," Naruto replied with a chortle of his own. "I'm here with Inonon, because she wants to discuss her future, but is a bit nervous about it."

"Really, now?" Inohiko raised an eyebrow at that.

"What's wrong, honey?" Inoyumi asked.

Naruto stood back and let Inonon tell them the news herself. This was hers to do. Not his. He won't be there to hold her hand every step of the way; since she wanted to stay with him, she'll have to be the one to tell them that.

Inonon took a deep breath and steeled herself, her expression making it clear that what she was about to say was very serious. "I'm here to tell you that I'm looking to retire as both a kunoichi of Konoha and as a psychiatric specialist, so as to become a member of the new Uzumaki Clan," she declared. "I'm done with that and just… want to start a family." The confidence in her voice waned with every word, but she was bound and determined to say her piece.

"...Pretty sure you told Kakashi-sensei that you wanted to become the Uzumaki Clan's psychiatric specialist yesterday." Naruto dryly reminded her.

"That, I can do without much hassle," Inonon pointed out. "What I'm done with is being a professional. Too much pressure and no appreciation..."

"Yeah, but the way you made it sound was as if you were trying to get out of it, entirely." Naruto looked at her parents and added, "your parents were looking like they were about to have heart attacks."

"Uh… sorry…" She let out a heavy sigh. "That's not what I meant, and I can help out anyone in your family who needs it without much effort. Most of them are cases of PTSD or depression. Those are the easiest things for someone like me to handle." She readdressed her parents and added, "I simply want what I want, not what the elders insist I want."

"I see." Inohiko muttered, letting out a sigh of relief. "You have a lot of potential, honey, but it's up to you if you want to actually use it."

"I figured this day would come," Inoyumi added, looking mildly disappointed. She then leered at Naruto and brightened up a bit. "At least you ended with the best man I could hope for, so there's that." She let out an amused chuckle at her daughter's reaction.

Poor Inonon was beet red and sputtering up a storm.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled Inonon's scalp. "If you look on the even brighter side of things, Tsunade-Bachan is with me. Though she's training someone else at the moment, there is a very good chance that Inonon can pick up a thing or two from the master and student."

"Ah, so that's where she ended up," Inohiko muttered absently. He had legitimately wondered what became of Tsunade after she left.

"I certainly wouldn't be opposed to that," Inoyumi added. Then, she smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see my baby's at least in good hands. You better take good care of her, you hear me?"

"I will," Naruto assured.

Then, Auntie Ino poked her head out of the hallway and asked, "So… are we invited to the wedding?"

The young blond chuckled as he swore he saw steam rising from poor Inonon's cheeks at that. "It'll be awhile before that happens," he explained. "She and I were just established to be a couple and in the town I'm staying, she's not considered to be old enough for that kinda thing until her next birthday, but we'll see. Until then, the most we can do is date and not much else."

Plus he wanted to take things slow this time around, goddesses of Love or not, he wasn't going to let their influence get in the way… _too_ much. He did owe them a lot after all. He doesn't want to sound ungrateful or anything; because they're divinity… they can do whatever they want; even smite him.

"Y-yeah, it's too early for that." Inonon agreed with the blond, looking embarrassed as all hell, but just as happy. "Besides, where he is now, he would be classified as a Kage and a lot of people look up to him. It wouldn't be good the if the villagers were to find out he's going out with someone 'underage', though."

"Too right." Naruto sighed heavily as he crossed his arms. "It's an offense and you can get thrown into prison for it. Even a lord - their classification of a Kage - can be thrown into prison over such a scandal."

"That's not too dissimilar to what we have here - age group aside, of course." Inohiko mused.

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruto chuckled. "At least in that regard. They are similar to us, but very, very different as well. Anyway..." Naruto trailed off, as he looked to a nearby clock, "We're leaving for Uzushiogakure no Sato as soon as we are able; until we find a way to get through the whirlpools we're going to be here for a bit." He then looked at Inonon and added, "This is going to be your only chance to talk to your parents in a long while, Inonon. Take advantage of it."

Inonon took a deep breath and said, "You're not going anywhere." She plastered on a teasing grin and added, "We're 'taking advantage of it', alright. Someone's getting to know his future in-laws."

Naruto chuckled heartily at that, He knew damn well that she wasn't sputtering up a storm only by sheer force of will. "Alright, I'm fine with that."

* * *

Back with the real Naruto, Galatea had finished with the shower, the clone with her having dispelled after she was done getting washed. Not long after that Cynthia, Cassandra, Miranda, Licht, Hysteria, and Chloe all came into his apartment one by one with Cynthia being the first and Licht being the last. Cynthia the poor dear was immensely relieved that her two daughters were still with their father.

Now they were all assembled around the coffee table, some were on the couch while the rest were on the floor. All of whom were drinking tea - a beverage they did not have before but were immensely enjoying the taste. They couldn't feel the heat from it either, so the hot fluid that came straight from the kettle didn't burn them.

They were all looking at the documents and scrolls Konoha had on the old Uzumaki island. One such scroll was a map of the island itself, where Naruto had several notes at points of interest. One of them being at a potential point of entry Harja had pointed out earlier.

"Hmm… it seems there's a bridge connecting to two islands." Hysteria said, pointing to the south west side of the map. An intersection between two islands… that had a whirlpool in the middle. It was big enough to completely suck in an entire armada if they got too close. "A fallback point perhaps?"

"It probably is. It leads to a 'castle', so that could be an outpost." Naruto said, pointing at the castle symbol that was on the second island. "Though the Uzumaki Clan may have cut the bridge to stop the invaders. Still, it won't hurt to check it out."

"There is the seals that you have to contend with." Cassandra said remindfully. "They could still be active, just waiting to go off."

"That too."

"I'd still be glad to help if at all possible," Harja chirped. "Deactivating seals is much easier than applying them, and if any are bloodlocked, I _am_ an Uzumaki~!"

"Bloodlocked…?" Cynthia asked.

"It basically refers to seals what can only be deactivated by an individual or someone of a specific bloodline," Hana clarified.

"Harja taught us a lot about Fuinjutsu, last night," Susan added. "It piqued our interest."

"As long as you're careful," their mother urged. "I've heard how dangerous Fuinjutsu can be if you're not."

"I'll be teaching them the basics, myself," Naruto replied. "Last night, they tried to make sealing tags and impressed me pretty thoroughly with them. Granted, they did it _without_ a professional to look over them, but they saw their mistakes and tried to fix them accordingly in their next attempts. It took me _twice_ as long to advance to where they are."

Cynthia couldn't keep the proud smile off her face if she tried.

"What could have happened if they had gotten it wrong?" Miranda knew she wasn't going to like the answer, but for the life of her she had to know.

"Daddy said… we… could have sucked in this entire apartment building and the area around it if we got the formula wrong." Hana answered with a nervous smile.

"Luckily they were smart enough to _not_ do that…" Naruto told them all. "All the seals did was fizzle." then he ruffled their heads one by one as he added, "Still that's a better reaction to what I got. Mine tended to blow up in my face." Upon seeing Cynthia's expression, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Again, I'll be with them every step of the way. You have nothing to worry about."

"A-alright…" The former Number 14 let out a sigh of relief.

Naruto got up and pulled her into a comforting hug. Truth be told, he couldn't fault her for suddenly being paranoid after what happened over the past couple of days. He would be the same in her shoes.

" **Y'know,"** Naruto blinked when he heard Kurama's voice rumble in the back of his head, **"you** _ **can**_ **fly, right? And those Truth-Seeking Orbs, Balls, whatever you call them,** _ **can**_ **be made into platforms to carry your girls and all…"**

Naruto blinked again. And again. And again. Then he suddenly went and slammed his head against his coffee table repeatedly surprising the hell out of everyone.

"I'M AN IDIOT!" He cried out. "I can just _fly_ over those whirlpools with Six Paths Sage Mode! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he slammed his head against the table in time with the last three words.

" **Moron…"** Kurama chuckled. His friend may be thinking a lot more now, but he still does forget even the simplest of things.

"D-Daddy… to be fair the island could be very far out in the sea." Susan pointed out. "So you going over plans like this, is a good thing in that respect."

"She does have a good point." Chloe pointed out; she would never admit it, but she _was_ enjoying the way Naruto was hitting his head off the table repeatedly. She didn't forget him setting her up with that creepy giggling version of himself… the prick.

Suddenly Naruto reared back and sat up straight as if nothing was wrong. "...That _is_ a good point." Naruto stroked his chin with a thoughtful frown. "It wouldn't hurt getting a boat out there first, and _then_ going Six Paths Sage Mode for the rest of the way." Not only that, but he can make a shortcut between Nami and Uzushio - Nami _is_ a trading village and they have plenty of ships coming and going, so it won't be that hard to find a ship that's delving close to Uzushio. And he can easily make a seal that can transfer him and anybody else back and forth between the two islands.

Of course, he would have to make adjustments. Naruto wasn't so stupid as to leave open such an invitation to people that have less than noble intentions. He'd have to take measures to prevent bandits and the like from getting in. Maybe a seal that can find out people's intent?

Then again, he could just bloodlock it, but it never hurt to have additional measures.

"So, when are we heading out?" Hana asked. She was eager to see more of this continent as soon as possible.

"As soon as Inonon comes back. And that can take a while." Naruto answered. Then he made a clone and dispelled it seconds later, with the message to let his other clone know that they were ready to go and were just waiting on her. "Or I can just do that. It'll save me the time having to go look for her, or for her to come back."

"Daddy made a clone to escort Inonon back to her family." Harja explained to those who were not in the know. "She's informing them of her desire to stay and become a member of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Pretty sure the way she said it almost gave her parents heart attacks." Naruto said. "I could feel a _lot_ of worry coming from their compound. But it went away just as quick." If nothing else, the situation seems to have improved since then, as Naruto could feel that Inonon was pretty happy from here - though embarrassed as all hell. He chuckled warmly at the mental image of her blushing up a storm, still a sucker for shy girls like her.

"It'll be a bit before she can join, though, because she's underage by the laws of our land," Harja added. "I'm guessing Daddy will be taking her out on a few dates before we leave."

"Maybe one or two before going back to Morris, but nothing too extravagant and time-consuming, just yet," Naruto admitted. "I have a lot to do, after all, and I don't want the ladies back home to start missing me too much. Priscila can be deadly when she doesn't have her Naruto-time." He let out a warm chuckle at the thought of how much he'd grown on her. "And she's not the only one."

"How long does it take for us to get to Nami from here?" Hysteria asked.

"A week. But I have a seal in Nami's cemetery so I can bring us all there instantaneously." Naruto replied. "Cynthia knows what one I'm talking about."

"Yeah. You put a seal on the gravestone of Hinata." Cynthia said awkwardly with a nod. She felt uncomfortable mentioning his deceased lovers' names, as she didn't want to bring up bad memories. "He brought us there when we visited the Elemental Nations for the first time."

"It's where they met Isobu for the first time. Now that I think on it I wonder if he's going to be there? He does like to hang out at Nami nowadays." Naruto said thoughtfully. Not only that but having him there would make getting a boat unneeded, as long as he is willing to let them ride his shell across the ocean.

With a shrug Naruto said, "Eh, we'll see if he's there or not when we get there. I'll ask if we can hitch a ride on his shell to Uzushio if he is. If he says no then I'll get a ship over there instead."

"Well… Isobu IS a turtle. And he is massive. The whirlpools might not affect him…" Cynthia said with a thoughtful look. "At least in the case of the smaller ones." Big, though, Isobu may be, he wasn't the size of a small town.

"Water is Isobu's territory, and you never saw how really big the guy is. When you all saw him when we fought the Organization, that was only partial. He's much, _much_ bigger than that." Naruto told his wife. "If anyone can get through those whirlpools, it'll be him."

"It's certainly a plan," Hysteria chimed in. She was impressed by the others' contributions.

"Are we allowed to take the map with us?" Chloe asked, "I'd rather not go into some new territory I am unfamiliar with completely blind."

"It's a safe bet to say we're not." Naruto answered. "It's one of the few maps Konoha has of Uzushio I'd bet. But it wouldn't hurt to ask for a copy." It would take more of their time, but having a map to show where they're going and where they are on the island would be nice. "I still have to give the documents and scrolls back to Kakashi-Sensei as well after I'm done with them… and I have to clean up that as well." the blond concluded as he pointed his thumb at the mess behind him.

He can get started on that right now in fact. And after making a clone or two to do that task, that was exactly what Naruto did. His daughters were eager to help out, as well. The other women smiled brightly at that. With three Narutos and his daughters cleaning up they would clean the room in no time. Once they cleaned up and put everything away, the two clones dispelled themselves and Naruto and his daughters all rejoined the others.

Now all they had to do was wait for Inonon.

* * *

Several hours later, there was a familiar flash at Hinata's gravesite. Naruto and his company took in the sites as Hana and Susan hugged a pair of Kurama plushies that their daddy got them at the least second, before leaving Konoha.

"So _this_ is Nami," Licht muttered thoughtfully.

"A part of it, but yeah." Naruto said with a nod. He then looked behind him and gave the gravestone a sad smile before turning around to put his hand on top of it. "Well… it's been a while, hasn't it… Hinata?" everyone watched in silence as Naruto had a one sided conversation with his deceased first girlfriend. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you more often, but… things were a little hectic. And I'm a little busy right now but…" Naruto made a seal with his fore and middle digits and created a single Kage Bunshin. "I can leave a Kage Bunshin here to keep you company for a while."

With a sigh Naruto then looked to the others and beckoned them to follow him out of the cemetery. They did as he asked without question. Before long the group were now within the port-town of Nami and they could see that the village itself was built along two sides of a river that went out to the sea, just as Cynthia remembered it. They followed Naruto who was walking over to the sea because he was looking for a certain three tailed turtle.

And it was here that they all saw a huge ass bridge that connected the isolated island to the mainland in the distance. And it was a _long_ one at that. Cynthia knew that bridge was named after her hubby when he saved Nami from a guy called Gato. The others knew of it as well.

Then, Naruto stopped in his tracks. Now that he was here…

"Right," he muttered. "Since I'm here, I think now's as good a time as any to confirm a rumour…" With that, he produced a second clone and sent him off to find Tsunami. With that out of the way, they were off to the docks.

It was there that Hysteria, Licht and Chloe all felt the overwhelming presence of Isobu. That Bijuu knew how to hide himself when absolutely needed, but when we wasn't his yoki was almost suffocating.

Inonon was also overwhelmed a bit. While she knew the Bijuu were friendly and serving as guardians, she'd never been in the actual presence of one. It was surreal how... small she felt in comparison.

" **Ah, Naruto,"** the great turtle called out from the sea. **"What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"**

"Wassup, Isobu!" Naruto called back, "I'm trying to get to Uzushiogakure no Sato! Do you think you can give us a hand?"

The turtle chuckled as he leisurely swam towards the docks. **"Looking to finally reclaim your homeland, I take it?"** Isobu cocked his head in curiosity. **"I can give you a ride, if you wish. It's about a day's ride away, though. Pretty dull, too, so you might want to bring some entertainment… and food."**

"We can do that." Naruto agreed. "There are a few stores we can go to, to buy food. And a few games."

Hana, Susan, and Harja visibly liked the sound of that. With a chuckle, Naruto made a batch of clones and had them go and get some food for them to eat, and some games to play. Maybe a deck of cards will do? If nothing else, a board game or two wouldn't hurt if they were available.

His daughters giggled as they latched onto the clones and dragged them away, much to Naruto's amusement - and among others. Then he looked to Isobu and reached out to pet him on the jaw. "So, how are you holding up now? Have you been in contact with the other Bijuu?"

" **Every now and then,"** Isobu replied. **"When they're in the mood. Chomei's been wandering around Lightning, Earth, and Water a lot; making sure that everyone's keeping the peace. Out of everyone, she's the one I'm in contact with the most."**

"Well at least you're not alone. Spiritually." Naruto said before his expression brightened. "On the plus side, once we manage to get Uzushio up and running again you can visit any time you want. The island should be big enough to accomodate you, right?"

" **It was one of my more frequent places to go to before it became inhabited actually."** the turtle admitted. **"I haven't been there in decades, but I do remember the island being big enough to not** _ **just**_ **accommodate, but hide me and Chomei, combined."**

That was good to know.

"Well, there you go," Naruto chirped. "You won't be alone for much longer, my friend."

" **No need to worry about me,"** Isobu chuckled. **"If I was feeling lonely, I'd have contacted you directly. I thank you for the courtesy, though."**

"You're my friend, it's my _job_ to worry about you," Naruto chuckled right on back. "Still, any time you want to just chat, my ear is always open for you and the others. Kurama especially."

" **Brat, I'm** _ **inside**_ **you. Unless I sever the connection, I would always hear you talk."** Kurama said; then he went and severed the connection because he wanted to sleep. The lazy, furball.

" _I was wondering when you'd say something,"_ Naruto replied. He wasn't expecting the fox to say anything, because he felt the fox sever the connection. Of course, he was pleasantly surprised when the fox actually _did_ respond.

" **Meh, I was bored,"** Kurama yawned. **"Figured pestering you would be entertaining."**

" _Love you too, buddy,"_ Naruto inwardly chuckled.

" **So who do we have here?"** Isobu asked, taking note of the unfamiliar faces. **"More mates, I take it?"**

"Yeah. These ladies are Cassandra, Galatea, Miranda, Licht, Hysteria and Chloe," Naruto replied, gesturing to the women in question. "They were there when you blew the Organization's Headquarters to kingdom Come." Then, he gestured to the young blonde and added, "And this is Inonon. She's the newest addition to the family, though the laws in the other continent dictate that her status has to be 'unofficial' until her next birthday. Either way, she coming with, as well."

" **I see."** Isobu grunted as he gave the girl a polite nod. **"It is a pleasure to meet you, Inonon. A friend of Naruto is a friend of mine."**

"Uh, th-thank you," she chirped, thoroughly overwhelmed.

Isobu chuckled at that. **"No need to be shy, young one,"** he said. **"How are you?"**

"I-I'm doing pretty well, Isobu-San," she replied with a bow.

" **No need to bow. I'm not one for all that... honorifics, either."** the Bijuu chuckled.

"Uh… right," Inonon said with an awkward smile, not quite knowing what to say.

Naruto couldn't help but find that amusing as he ruffled her hair. "So, do you mind waiting for a while? I seem to remember promising someone a date."

Poor Inonon turned beet red at that.

" **I don't mind at all,"** Isobu replied witb a nod. **"Do, take your time; I actually wasn't planning on going anywhere for a week or so."**

"Good to know."

"We still have to wait for those clones to get back though." Cynthia reminded him. "With Harja, Susan and Hana."

"I know," Naruto chuckled. "But knowing Harja in particular, that's going to take a while. I'll leave a clone just in case. Just wanna take Inonon, here out for something to eat while we wait."

"Okay, honey." Cynthia said and Galatea and the others nodded to show they understood.

With that, Naruto nodded back and made a clone, before drawing a yelp from Inonon as he pulled her into a one-armed hug. The girl smiled shyly as she snuggled close and they took their leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the chapel of Morris, those of the chapel were still handling the PR nightmare that was Harja's 'execution' of Garth surprisingly well.

Neideen and Sistina were instrumental in that.

After the damage control was done and over with, Priscilla, Luciela, and Riful, literally could not be more grateful for those two, as their presence was nothing short of a blessing. Now, the three awakened beings were seated in the chapel's delegation room. With them were their kids as well as Lyesse, Damia, William, Little Teresa, Father Isaac, and the aforementioned women as they discussed what to do now.

"In regards to Samantha and Lilith, it's simply a matter of revealing that they've been hiding their pregnancies for a while, now," Sistina stated. "Lady Tsunade would be quick to assume that it was Garth, due to the fact that the ill effects of inbreeding have been removed. She'd be none the wiser."

"After that," Riful added, "We lay low and wait until the Great Dispersal that you mentioned, before letting our babies have some… 'playtime,' as it were?'

"Assuming they want to, yes."

"Even I wouldn't force them." Riful shrugged. "Once we have enough, inserting them into positions of power shouldn't be too hard, and we're essentially immortal, and so are our kids, so we have plenty of time."

"Just bear in mind that if they have too much human blood, they'll lose that immortality," Sistina cautioned.

"Really?" Riful would be lying if she said she was expecting it.

"That makes sense," Luciela said, with a thoughtful pucker of her lips. "The more human blood they have in them, the more 'human' they become."

"Very true," Riful replied with a nod. "Well, if nothing else, we'll be able to produce as many as we need without having to go that far."

"You can also start recruiting some of those who would be willing to help," Sistina added. "Roxanne and Tanya are the most obvious ones."

"Duly noted," Priscilla replied. "I'll talk to them as soon as I get the opportunity."

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Nami, hours later.**

A couple hours, one date, a shopping spree, and an awkward exchange with Tsunami later, Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Well… on the bright side of things, he learned that Tsunami was _not_ pregnant; turns out someone _was_ just blowing smoke, much to her embarrassment. The rumour was actually a very old one, from way back when he'd first saved Nami. She thought he was cute, mentioned it one day, while she was drunk, and it all spiraled from there.

Ones tale becomes _more_ than that in the right circumstances. Naruto wondered who was the person who started all of that anyway. That was some Ino level gossip spreading, right there! Unfortunately for him, Tsunami had no idea who was the one that spread the rumour. She was drunk at the time, and nearly everything was fuzzy from that time. If nothing else he got a damn good kiss for his efforts. Naruto chuckled at the memory, hoping that hot-ass milf has herself a good life.

He'd also sent a clone with some egg rolls back to Morris, once he was done with the little date he had..

With all that aside, he looked around and saw his baby girls returning with smiles on their faces and a few scrolls full of stuff. "You get yourselves anything good?"

"A shogi board and a deck of cards," Harja chirped, as well as a few souvenirs."

"And what about food?" Naruto asked her.

"We were in charge of that, seeing as how she has little idea of what to get," Hana giggled.

"We don't need to eat as much as full-blooded humans do," Susan added. "So, we didn't know how much to get and just bought as much as we could afford."

"You may not need to eat as much as we full-blooded humans do, but I do." Naruto pointed out to her amusedly. "I certainly hope you brought enough. Else I'd have to fish."

"They might have overdone it, actually," one of the clones chuckled, Then, he dispelled, giving Naruto his memories and getting a thoroughly entertained expression out of him. It was quite amusing to see those two exchange a questioning glance, before saying 'fuck it, we'll just buy it all' and doing just that. It was a very 'Naruto' thing for them to do, for lack of a better way to put it.

"So I see. Well… we won't get hungry or bored anytime soon." He chuckled. Then Naruto gestured for his kids to follow him. "Come on, the others are bound to be waiting for us."

The remaining clone dispelled, his job done, and the girls followed their daddy and future auntie to the women who'd awaited their arrival. Harja, Hana, and Susan expertly hid their amusement when they noted that they smelled of sex, having apparently slipped away for a quickie with the clone Naruto had left behind.

Naruto smelt it too and he couldn't help the flat look on his face as he looked at them. "...Really?" He flatly asked them.

"You know how I get when I'm pregnant," Cynthia deadpanned, doing her best to ensure her baby girls couldn't hear their conversation… and failing. "And they weren't about to let me hog the attention to myself."

"I do know how you get when you're pregnant. You broke my hand once, remember?" Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperated amusement. Granted she was in labour at the time but it still counts in his eyes. "Just be careful. Our kids have my sense of smell, y'know."

Cynthia's eyes were like dinner plates, now, as she turned beet red… then white as a sheet and back again as the realization dawned on her. She turned her attention to Hana and Susan with a dead serious look. "Not. One. Word."

"Okay." Both Susan and Hana said at the same time with innocent smiles on their faces. The twins even nodded in acknowledgement, knowing better than to piss her off, despite their well-hidden amusement.

Cassandra, Miranda, Hysteria, Licht, Galatea, and Chloe felt incredibly awkward, now, but said nothing.

"Huh… you know, I wonder if they did it in the open, or some place private. Think of any unlucky kids that would happen to walk in on them. They would be scarred for life," Harja giggled with impish amusement.

"They didn't." Naruto answered for the now blushing women. "They aren't mad enough to do something like that." Neideen probably would, but not these women. "Besides… I'd know either way. I'll get the memories of my clone once he's dispelled." Then he cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, we got food and we got some board games to use along the way to Uzushio, so let's get back to Isobu."

No one argued with that and they followed Naruto back to the gigantic turtle who had not moved from his spot. Well, Isobu is quite the patient Bijuu isn't he?

" **I was wondering when you all would return."** Isobu said with amusement and a sigh of exasperation. **"I was honestly beginning to think you up and left."**

"Sorry, I lost track of time for a bit there, while on my date," Naruto replied with a sheepish grin. Poor Inonon looked a bit apologetic, herself. The blond then turned to his entourage and asked, "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded with Hysteria adding, "As ready as I'll ever be,"

"So, how do we do this?" Licht asked, craning her head back so she could look up at the Bijuu. "Do we just… climb on up?"

Naruto went into his Sage of Six Paths Chakra Mode and when his truth-seeking balls formed, he sent one forth and had it form into a platform more than wide enough to accommodate the women, "Or you can hop onto this." he answered, politely gesturing for them to step on to the platform.

Of course, Naruto's kids were the first to do so, feeling up the platform while they were at it, out of sheer curiosity.

"I want you three to stay close. It'll be fast moving." Naruto told them as he, Inonon, Cynthia, Galatea, Hysteria, Licht, Chloe, Cassandra and Miranda all stepped onto the platform. He wasn't kidding either; once they were all on the platform there was a rush of air and the next thing they knew, they were directly above Isobu's head. The suddenness of it surprised them all, and they almost stumbled when the platform came to a stop.

Then Naruto stepped off the platform and onto Isobu's head and beckoned the rest of them to step off the platform. Harja, Hana, and Susan did after a moment of hesitation. Cynthia and Galatea followed suit. Cassandra and Miranda were next, with Inonon, Hysteria, Chloe and Licht being the last ones.

Once they were off and on the turtle's head Naruto turned back to normal and the platform vanished into nothingness.

" **Uzushiogakure no Sato, here we come!"** Isobu exclaimed cheerfully. He reversed out of the river and made his way to the abandoned island of the Uzumaki Clan with his passengers.

* * *

 **An hour later**

The group of 11 people were talking to one another, when Harja brought Naruto's attention to her when she looked at him and asked, "Naruto, can I have one of these egg rolls?"

And it was there that Naruto remembered that promise he had made for Clarice. And he was a day late. "SHIT! I just remembered that Clarice wanted egg rolls!"

"Well, you can easily make a clone and have him use the teleportation seal in Nami," Harja suggested. "Give him some money for a fresh batch and have him deliver it."

"And you can take me back, I guess?" Inonon added. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything and loved our date, but I'm getting tired… and seasick." That was a big meal and the ride wasn't agreeing with her… at all.

"Ah, alright," Naruto let out a chuckle making a cross, he created a single clone who received the money from his creator and then he was gone in a flash. That one would be coming back to get Inonon as well, since she wanted to go back to Morris.

It didn't take long either. The blonde let out an adorable squeak as another flash appeared behind her a few minutes later and she was scooped up into a bridal carry, before she disappeared in yet another yellow flash.

With all that out of the way, the others sat in relative silence for a bit as they enjoyed the sound of rushing water and scenery.

* * *

 **One Day Later**

The trip to Uzushio was both fun and uneventful, oddly enough, as he and the girls passed the time by chatting it up, practicing Fuinjutsu, or playing shogi, for the most part... though there were occasional rounds of go fish, which they were all playing right now.

"Chloe, do you have any threes?"

"Go fish."

Harja huffed and picked out a card from the deck. The girl tsked in annoyance when she didn't get the rank of card she needed, and the turn went to Cynthia.

"Hysteria, do you have any twos?"

The woman in question huffed and handed Cynthia two cards that had the number 2 on it. And it was Hysteria's turn to go next, "Harja, do you have any nines?"

The girl did have one card with nine on it and she handed it to her. Hysteria grinned happily when she put down her four cards of nine. Well, that was one for her.

" **Land ho,"** Isobu called out. **"We'll be approaching some rough waters in about five minutes, so you might want to put the cards away and focus on sticking to my shell."**

"You heard the turtle, everyone," Naruto said. And with that they all put the cards away and put their attention on sticking to Isobu's shell. It didn't take them long to reach the outskirts of the island, and like the map had shown, it was protected by several whirlpools surrounding it. Traversing them was no problem for Isobu since he just powerjet his way through the outside of one despite it trying to drag him in.

Naruto noted this was one of the few entry ways into the island itself that was 'protected' by a mediocre sized whirlpool. The map had down that the village had a wide river that ran through it and was gapped by several large bridges. Many of which were now destroyed either by the Uzumaki defenders or the Kumo, Iwa, or Kiri-nins that invaded them. The surrounding countryside were dominated by steep hills that was full of vegetation and flora and the sound of chirping birds reached their ears.

Time has been kind to this island; the soil looks to be fertile and there is plenty of vegetation around to pick gather food, and get plenty of game.

" **Heads up,"** Isobu announced, **"what remains of Uzushiogakure lies ahead."**

"How do you know?" Hysteria asked.

"Yeah, didn't you say you hadn't been here ever since the Uzumaki Clan settled down," Licht said with a questioning look.

" **...Jichuuriki."**

Naruto winced at the answer. He completely understood what Isobu meant; he was here, inside of his jinchuuriki, when Kiri attacked with Iwa and Kumo. He hasn't been to the island after it's been inhabited by the Uzumaki Clan; but he _was_ here in his jinchuuriki when they were attacked… so the Sanbi was here but most likely took part in their destruction against his will, because people back then were bloody stupid.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologised.

" **It happened a long time ago."** Isobu said dismissively. There was no need for apologies in the turtles view. **"...there it is."**

Just as they turned the corner everyone saw the complete and utter devastation. Hundreds of high-rise buildings, both on each side of the river were in crumbling ruins, though they could see several of them were still standing. Nature had been trying to reclaim them too; they could see weeds, roots and moss on the outside of the walls.

For the hybrids the ruined state of this abandoned place was bringing up many, many unpleasant memories. Mostly about youma wiping out a town that refused or were unable to pay in time.

"This is…" Naruto had no idea _what_ to say about this. Being told about it was one thing, but seeing it was a different story. He let out a heavy, depressed sigh, "...I didn't know any of them but, geez."

" **I know how you feel."** Isobu muttered. **"They didn't discriminate: men, women and children were all killed. Or they attempted to, at least."**

"Yeah. A few managed to get away, somehow." Naruto let out a heavy sigh before saying. "Well, there's no point in talking about it. Whoever used to live here are long dead. Find us a spot to land Isobu."

" **I know a place. If it's not blocked by the ruins."** WIth that, the mighty turtle swam further down the wide river at a leisurely pace, coming up to a nearby shore. **"This area's relatively undefended."** Isobu stated. **"The seals around here were... 'disabled'... by the invaders, so it's fairly safe."**

"When you say 'disabled'..." Chloe started.

" **...I mean the seals were overloaded from overuse."** Isobu elaborated with a grim tone. **"There were a** _ **lot**_ **of invaders and too few Uzumaki in comparison. The seals** _ **did**_ **hold them back, but only for a time. It didn't help that the Iwa-nins at the time were more bloodthirsty - they would do** _ **anything**_ **to complete the mission. Even if it meant sacrificing their own men. Onoki's done a pretty good job kerbing the majority of that, though it didn't stop him from backstabbing other people when they outlived their use."**

"...That's dark." Cassandra said with a grim look on her face. That reminded her a _lot_ of Roxanne… well, back when she was an evil, backstabbing bitch of the highest order.

Isobu agreed with the woman wholeheartedly. **"Things were worse before the shinobi villages. But yes, it was bad."**

Once Isobu got to the shore everyone got off of him and onto solid land. "Are you going to be around?" Naruto asked the turtle.

" **I got nowhere else to be."** That was Isobu's way of saying "yes". **"Be careful of your surroundings. Just because this island hasn't been inhabited for nearly a century doesn't mean there are no surprises lying in wait."**

"Got it!" Naruto then looked to his lovers, and daughters and said, "Stay close to me and don't wander off by yourself. The original Uzumaki Clan were feared for their Fuinjutsu for a damn good reason."

"We will, dear," Cynthia replied with a nod and smile. Then she looked to Hana, Susan, and Harja. "You all heard him, no wandering off." The three girls all nodded confirmedly, then they, along with Cynthia, Galatea, Cassandra, Miranda, Licht, Hysteria, and Chloe followed after Naruto after he took the lead.

* * *

A little farther inland, Naruto saw several skeletons wearing worn-down clothes. He recognised the symbols on their headbands too. These were Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri ninjas. He could see a couple of dozen skeletons that had the emblem of the Uzumaki Clan on them though that was worn away to the degree it was hard to make out. Amongst the corpses was the defensive seals that went all the way to the village; they were worn down after killing so many of these invaders, the scorch marks on the foreign ninja skeletons made it clear that they were burnt all the way down to the bone from the ground up.

It seems the Uzumakis amongst them had been caught in the crossfire. Either that... or they commited suicide by activating the seals to kill as many invaders as possible.

"Oh that's gruesome…" Cassandra couldn't help the wince as she got a closer look. The clothes had melded to the bones of some after the seals burnt them.

"I can still _feel_ chakra residue in the air…" Naruto said. "It's very faint though. It's not enough for a person. It must be the remaining chakra that was left behind after the massacre."

"Chakra can stay behind?"

Naruto nodded 'yes' to Cassandra's question. "Yeah. But it depends on how much of it there is… When Kurama attacked Konoha, his chakra - or yoki as you ladies call it - was left behind and it remained there for the longest time. Only sensor-nins can feel it. I can do the same thing thanks to Kurama and my training to becoming a Sage. There's quite a bit of it left. It's not potent enough to be harmful though."

"Should we give them a proper burial?" Cynthia asked, ever the sympathetic one. "For them to have just been left here to rot like that makes me feel queasy…"

"I'll make sure there's no seals left behind first, just in case," Naruto replied. "Then, yeah." With that, he got to work, slamming his hand into the ground and sending a ripple of chakra through the area. Naruto nodded and gestured Cynthia to follow. "There's one over there, hidden by a bush. I'll see about deactivating it to be safe. That's the only one in the area, though."

As Naruto got to work, the girls started either gathering the remains or digging graves for the fallen.

A few minutes in though, the girls all stopped what they were doing and looked in the last known location Naruto was in, in alarm when they heard his panicked cry.

"OH CRAP!"

A few seconds later had Naruto leaping out of the foliage, with a small explosion of fire roaring behind him. The shockwave threw him clean across the road and he rolled along it like a ragdoll. Thankfully for the blond he was made of tougher stuff than that, and he managed to right himself midroll and stop… only to fall down on his face after coughing up soot.

"NARUTO!" Cried out Cynthia as she immediately abandoned what she was doing to check on her man. The others all followed, equally concerned.

"I'm fine," he groaned with assurance as he got up. He coughed. "That one was a lot harder to disable than I thought. Uzumaki seals are more advanced than I gave them credit for." Clearly they were in a class of their own, and that was just a simple 'exploding tag' type of seal! Only this one was bigger, and more complex. "I'll have to send clones out next time to disable any seals we happen to come across."

"That... would be preferred," Cassandra muttered uncomfortably.

"Sorry if I scared you all," apologised Naruto, then with a grunt he stood up and rolled his shoulders with a discomforting groan. Then, with a sigh, he looked around and said, "I can probably refurnish the entire Hidden Village, given enough time. But I can also tear down these buildings for raw materials and rebuild it piece by piece."

"One step at a time, Daddy," Susan told him.

"I know dear. Just thinking ahead is all." Naruto chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Still… there's the bodies of the fallen we have to take care of. And there are other seals out there. We have a lot to do."

"Indeed. This will be a very long investment." Galatea said. "How long did it take you to rebuild Morris?"

"A couple of months with Kage Bunshin; the castle itself was relatively intact. And so was the town. That was the factor as to why it lasted that long." Naruto then gestured around them and added, " _This_ on the other hand, is utterly in ruins. I'd have to scrap a lot of the buildings and replace them with newer resources and materials… and there's a lot of ground to cover. Thank the Twin Goddesses that I can make thousands of clones."

" _The gods of your continent had more to do with that, but we appreciate it,"_ Teresa giggled.

"Either way, burying these here in the middle of the road seems inappropriate," Miranda pointed out. "We should find somewhere safe and out of the way."

"Yeah, that, seems about right…" Naruto let out a sigh and created a few clones to go scout around. Five poofs later, the doppelgangers wasted no time and fanned out. Once that was done Naruto turned to address Harja, Susan, and Hana, "If you see an active Fuinjutsu let me know immediately. You're not ready for dealing with seals this advanced."

After seeing what that one had done minutes ago, they weren't going to disagree with him. They weren't knowledgeable enough to handle these fuinjutsu, so they'll leave them to the only expert in the group.

It didn't take long for them to reach a part of the village from there, once the dead they found were buried in a nice clearing. The graves would be unmarked, but with the soil having been recently disturbed it would be easy to find them again. At least for a while.

"So, what's next?" Licht asked.

Naruto answered by getting down on one knee and slamming his hand against the ground to channel his chakra through the earth. "...there's no active seals nearby. We're safe for now." Getting back up, the blond let out a sigh and said, "The first thing _I_ need to do is find out if there is anything salvageable. I'm half Uzumaki, so if there are bloodlocked fuinjutsu around, then in theory I should be able to unlock them."

"What about us?" Hana asked as she gestured to her sister and half-sister. "We're part Uzumaki."

"That may be true but unlike me you're a quarter Uzumaki. In your case Harja, Riful's genes are more prominent in you. So, it's hard to say how a bloodlocked seal would react. You, Hana and Susan, both take more after your mother, as well. You're a quarter youma, too… and even if it was safe, I'd still do it alone unless I came across something that literally requires more than one Uzumaki to unlock, seeing as how I'm the only one here that's experienced enough in Fuinjutsu to find out what their function is and shut them down."

"If I'm not mistaken, bloodlock seals don't care how much blood you share, unless it's locked to an individual's blood," Harja muttered uncertainty. "Also, seeing as how we're in their homeland, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the bigger ones required more than one to deactivate. The rule of thumb for such seals is to have at least three participants of common blood, yes?"

"No, you're not mistaken," Naruto told her with a nod, then he added, "...that's for _inferior_ seals. These are seals of the Uzumaki Clan, the original formulas. For all we know these ones require the blood of a _full_ blooded Uzumaki… and you three aren't entirely human. You might end up killing yourselves if you tried without knowing the full mechanics of the seal." Naruto adopted a thinking pose. "You do have a point, though. It's entirely possible that the bigger ones likely need more than one participant. If that's the case, you're only helping out if you follow my lead to the letter and even then, I will be examining the seals first. Got it?"

"Y-yes Daddy," she replied nervously. She was visibly not used to him being so serious, but given the situation, Harja couldn't blame him. Then, she cracked a smile when he ruffled her hair.

"Let's get moving. And stay close." Naruto told them all.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

Among the ruins of Uzushio, Naruto was watching tends of dozens of clones traversing through the crumbling buildings around him as they searched for seals to set off or to close down entirely. Harja, Susan, and Hana were with one of the clones as they wanted to be useful; they were doing what their Daddy said to the letter too, to let him take care of the seals. Cynthia was with her daughters, to make sure they don't do something that Naruto didn't tell them to. The others stayed relatively close by but kept within line of sight.

Every once in a while the sound of a fiery explosion, of cackling lightning and various other elemental sounds would reach their ears as the clones set them off. He wasn't getting any memories back though, and that was a good thing because it told the blond his clones weren't getting dispelled.

Nevertheless, the clones kept at it and they made clones of their own to cover even _more_ ground. Uzushio was a hell of a Hidden Village that looked to go on for miles. They needed to cover as much ground as humanly possible and disable as many active seals as fast as humanly possible.

" _Th-the reason you haven't had any issues… is b-because they… they've o-only been dealing with the outer city, which has much lower security. It's like a… a bulwark f-for thinning out the attackers before they reach anything truly important."_

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of an unfamiliar, distinctly feminine voice echoing in the back of his head. It sounded otherworldly... supernatural, even - both timid and yet somehow… powerful? It was quite strange. Pushing that aside, he figured it'd be rude not to respond. _"Oh, hello! May I ask who this is?"_

After an awkward silence, he heard Teresa letting out an exasperated chuckle. _"Honey, I'd like to introduce you to Shinigami."_

" _Oh? So, how'd she get in the seal, out of curiosity?"_

" _I… I'm the one who applied it,"_ Shinigami replied. _"Getting in wasn't hard… a-at least not mechanically so…"_

" _The reason it took her so long to do so is because she's horribly shy,"_ Teresa giggled. _"It took us forever and a day to convince her, but we managed."_

" _Mind you, I did most of the work,"_ Clare jabbed playfully.

Somehow, the thought of Shinigami being shy and timid of all things was rather comical. Naruto cracked a smile at that, his weakness for shy women coming to the surface. _"I like her already. So, what brings you here, Shinigami?"_

Teresa and Clare giggled as their western cousin sputtered helplessly at first. But, she did manage to compose herself in due time.

" _You can.. c-call me Shini."_ She replied. " _I n-noticed that you were l-looking to reclaim your homeland. At first, I… I was going to tell Teresa and Clare about the seals, b-but they encouraged me to do it m-myself."_

" _I appreciate it,"_ Naruto assured. _"I mean that for all three of you. So, what do I need to know? Is there a seal that requires a pure-blooded Uzumaki deeper in the city?"_

" _No, they don't use those,"_ Shinigami pointed out.

Naruto was visibly surprised to hear that. _"Huh? Why not?"_

Deciding to speed things along, Clare decided to answer for her. _"Uzushio didn't become a one-clan superpower by being arrogant or stupid,"_ Clare stated _"They knew that no matter how powerful they became, there would always be the threat of their homeland being lost to war, especially after seeing two great wars ravage the mainland. So, having defensive seals that discriminate that harshly would only prevent surviving descendants like yourself from reclaiming their rightful home. Using such defensive seals as an added security measure is also nonsensical, because even purebloods have the capacity to betray the clan."_

" _On top of that, the passage of time alone would ensure that their bloodline becomes diluted, unless they were to... keep it in the family, if you will."_ Teresa added with a naughty giggle. _"While some of them did perform such practices, it was not common by any stretch of the imagination."_

" _Noted,"_ Naruto inwardly muttered. _"So, what do they use?"_

" _A standard bloodlock with a second layer,"_ Shini replied. _"The… the inner city is protected by a massive perimeter seal that k-kills anyone who crosses it, u-unless they are of Uzumaki blood and have no malicious intent t-towards the clan."_ Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and continued. _"It will require at least three people of Uzumaki blood to deactivate. When they do, the seal's second layer will activate to scan their intentions. If it deems them malicious, a boobytrap function will be sprung, instantly stopping their hearts."_

" _I take it I can't use shadow clones?"_ Naruto didn't expect a yes, but figured he might as well ask.

" _No… It will recognize them as such and dispel them immediately."_ the goddess of death replied.

" _I was expecting that."_ Naruto sighed. He figured it was at least worth asking, though… just to be sure. _"What else can you tell me about these seals in the inner layers of the ruins? Are they inactive? And if they're not, can they be overloaded if I keep on sending in Kage Bunshin?"_

" _S-some of them are no longer functioning. The ones that are, they… they need to be shut down manually, and r-require three people with the blood of an Uzumaki."_ The goddess answered.

Naruto remembered the Goddess of Death telling him that those seals were further in the ruins. At least a few of them were still active. Then he realised he could ask a question that was bothering him in a good way, _"Shini, were you the one that allowed my parents, and Jiraiya-sensei to be in my simulation?"_

" _..."_ her silence told him everything.

" _Well… thank you, for giving me the chance to see them again."_ Teresa and Clare both cooed like teenage girls with crushes when they heard the genuineness thankfulness in his voice. _"Let me know if there's anything I can do to thank you."_

The Goddess of Death sputtered helplessly, while the Twin Goddesses of Love started giggling impishly. _"Oi! I didn't mean it like THAT!"_ Naruto mentally exclaimed with exasperation. Truth be told, he wouldn't mind, but, again, that's not what he meant.

Nevertheless the damage had been done and Naruto quickly ignored the Goddesses in his head for more important matters, when he got several memories of dispelled clones. It seems they encountered the perimeter seal protecting the inner city and were promptly dispelled.

He needs to get there ASAP and get it deactivated. "Harja, Susan, Hana!" he called out to his daughters, "Follow me, some of my clones detected what looks to be a perimeter seal. I might need your help in deactivating them!"

All three of his daughters brightened up considerably. Daddy might need their help?! They'll be glad to help him if needed! They immediately rushed to his side as the man in question went to their last known location. Of course, Cynthia, Galatea, Cassandra, Miranda, Hysteria, Chloe and Licht followed after them because they wanted to make sure nothing bad happens to their hubby and the girls.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Morris**

Sakura was in the library with her daughter Sarada in her arms and was just basking in the silence. It was a welcoming change from what would normally happen behind these walls. Sasuke was there too reading a book that was in kanji. He couldn't make heads or tails of what the language that was on this continent was, but he was mentally thanking his wayward friend for having kanji in many books here. The Uchiha wasn't learning anything that he already knew, but he was certainly enjoying a good read.

Sarada on the other hand was the only one sleeping; and she was sleeping peacefully. The little one was gurgling cutely against her mother as she moved around a bit to get more of the comforting warmth the pinkette was giving off.

Sakura couldn't help but inwardly gush over how adorable her baby was. Was everyone she knew like this at one point? She couldn't help but wonder.

"What are you reading, Sasuke?" The pinkette quietly asked, as to not wake her daughter.

"A translated manuscript of swordsmanship techniques native to this continent," he replied absently. Though he didn't show it, as one would expect, he was very interested in what the book documented.

There were no shortage of similarities, as there were only so many useful ways to wield a sword. But at the same time, the differences were the techniques that the people native to this continent used were quite effective and devilishly subtle in some cases - like how they would extend their arms while using a push-pull technique to greatly lengthen their reach. It was very different from the wrenching technique he'd been accustomed to. That double-edged blades were also not for show, as they utilized both sides to very interesting effect. Were he to go up against a swordmaster of this continent, it would be surprisingly easy to get caught off-guard, despite their lack of chakra techniques.

And there were those hybrids, the silver eyed women, and the Awakened Beings; they were all sword masters in their own right, at least at one point in some cases, and utilized techniques that was unique to them and only them. No normal human like Sakura could use them, because they were specifically made for hybrids. And the Awakened Beings were sword masters themselves at one point, and in some cases have centuries of experience to hone their skills to give them an even greater edge.

As much as he wanted to pit himself against one of them, Sasuke didn't want to incur Naruto's wrath by accidentally hurting - or worse, killing - his opponent. Or anyone else's for that matter; nearly all of them are able to use chakra, so there would be plenty of surprises - plus, and he didn't really feel like measuring himself to them.

"Oh." Sakura wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. Sasuke was always looking for ways to improve himself nowadays. Whether it be in swordsmanship or in socal matters. She looked down at Sarada once more when she gurgled cutely again, and the pinkette smiled fondly. Even if she was jealous of all those women getting Naruto for themselves, Sakura can at least say she enjoyed having Sarada. Not to mention all that frustration and annoyance she had towards her old teammate had easily resulted in some kinky sexy times in bed. She had to vent somehow, after all.

Though not nearly as big as Naruto apparently was, her man was at least reasonably skilled. And he kept her satisfied as well so that was a plus. A very _big_ plus. Thankfully, the library was far enough away from the living quarters of the fortress, and was large enough for no sound to reach them.

Sakura blushed heavily, remembering the vulgar things some of those women would scream when Naruto pounded them into jelly. Who knew some of those shy, quiet and unconfident girls would have such filthy mouths?! It really was the quiet ones, wasn't it? Was Hinata like that? Sakura couldn't help but wonder…

Meanwhile, in her room, one of those girls in question and a clone were snuggling after her impromptu lunch break. She still had a few egg rolls from yesterday and was basking in the afterglow of a particularly erotic session after having Nina keep an eye on Miata. With a bun in the oven, the typically reserved brunette had become one of Naruto's more insatiable lovers.

"Heh… that's quite unlike you, Clarice," the clone teased, then he pecked her on the forehead. "I don't mind it though."

The brunette gave him an impish grin, "Of course you don't," she had a knowing look on her face as she looked up at her hubby. The blond in question just smiled and shrugged, he wasn't going to deny that he enjoyed it. "Is there anything else you need?"

"More snuggles," Clarice was enjoying their snuggling, and she didn't want it to end any time soon. "I want more snuggles."

Naruto chuckled and hugged his wife to him, "Then you can have all the snuggles you want," he told her before giving the woman another kiss on the cheek. She smiled and was clearly enjoying the affectionate kisses he was giving her.

"Ever since my family was killed and I found myself on the streets," Clarice muttered after a while. "I thought I'd never find love." She then looked up and gave Naruto the most pleading puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen. "Then I found you… I love you so much!"

Naruto sighed and pulled his wife into an even deeper hug while he gave her a sad smile. "I love you too, honey." he chuckled and pecked her on the nose, "And you were scared of me when we first met in Dabi. I'm kinda wondering what was going through your heads back then." if it was the kinky type, then he would _love_ to play it out with her.

Clarice shrugged. "It was common knowledge by then that you were out to get the Organization," she replied. "I didn't know at the time that your intentions were so pure and the thought of someone more powerful than even the Abyssal Ones was terrifying." She then let out a sheepish chuckle. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't even now, but at the same time, it adds to your appeal. The fact that you're so _big and strong_ makes me shiver with excitement."

"Oh, so you like men who are _big and strong_ , huh~?" Naruto teased her with wagging eyebrows. He knew what she meant but the implication could be taken _so_ out of context with that. "You like _big_ _and strong_ men to hold you, to pound your nice ass into the mattress, is that it~?"

"That too, admittedly," she chuckled nervously. "It's a _very_ nice bonus~!"

Naruto chuckled with amusement at her nervousness, "I don't see why you have to be shy. You fucked _my_ ass into the mattress, on our wedding night, you kinky woman you~"

"Stop teasing me, you meanie," she giggled. "It makes me horny." she leaned up and kissed him. "Are you _trying_ to make me hop on and ride you like a pony~?"

"Maaaaybe~" he grinned into the kiss, "Is it working?" he honestly wasn't trying to get her to hop on and ride him for all she's worth, but if she did he wouldn't be complaining about it.

Before he even knew what was happening, Naruto found himself staring up at a golden-eyed brunette as his dick sank into her moist, ravaged depths. "Pretty damn well," she growled sexily. Naruto grinned up at her and held onto her child-bearing hips as the brunette began to bounce on his cock.

"Be careful, honey. We don't want to hurt the child."

"Oh, I know."

* * *

While they were doing their own thing in the bedroom another Naruto clone was busy showing Jiraiya some sketches the Original had done to accompany his book 'Child of Prophecy' and the man was impressed, and touched, that his Godson (who still doesn't know that the man _was_ his godfather) had made so many sketches - well drawn ones at that - of him. He was given a copy of the book in question, and it was written in kanji too. If he were still alive he would have officially blessed the book to being the sequel to his very first book 'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'.

To have the book portray him in such a positive fashion, many would have thought it would merely bloat his ego. Only, it did the opposite: it humbled Jiraiya, who didn't think he had that much of a positive impact on him. And he was touched as well, since the very first page had said the book dedicated itself to his memory. The 'Child of Prophecy' was pretty much made in _his_ memory, it was Naruto's way in trying to get a failure like him remembered.

And he _loved_ him for it.

Jiraiya had found his favourite book, and even better, it was written by his Godson. "I wish I could keep these." And he meant every single word of it too. He _really_ wanted to keep that book and the sketches. One of those sketches was of him giving Naruto a lollipop as well; and he remembered that day all too well.

"If I could find a way to let you have them I would do it in a heartbeat, Jiraiya-Sensei." Naruto's clone said with a smile. Then he sighed and added, "Unfortunately, I can't." unless he can get the seal to make a copy of them and he would get them that way. Unfortunately, that would mean Himawari would get some ideas if she were to get her tentacles on it.

Would the safety switch be enough at that point?

"If I had ears, they'd be itching," said flower giggled as she sprouted right next to the student and teacher. "So, what are you two up to, Daddy?"

"...I'm still not used to having a flower calling you 'Daddy'," Jiraiya muttered.

"I'm… showing Jiraiya-sensei one of my books, honey." Naruto replied. Then he cleared his throat and asked, "So, how's things in the simulation? Did you find that little girl you wanted to find?"

"She was delicious~!" Himawari cooed, confirming Naruto's question. "Somehow more filling, too. I think she might have been the reason I started filling up for the first time, when all those girls took the sim."

Neither Naruto nor Jiraiya knew what to say about that. Though the latter looked at the former with a flat expression on his face, as if to say "you created this monster" and he would be right; though it was completely unintentional.

"I see…" Naruto's clone scratched his scalp thoughtfully, "I think I have a theory on why that is; since the… uh… little girl is part of the simulation, you may get more 'nutrients' from her than the girls outside."

"It's not a bad guess," Himawari replied, cocking her head. "The ones from outside are tastier, though."

"That's because they're _real_ Himawari," Naruto dryly pointed out. "Tastier but less filling."

"I know," she giggled. "They're like candy! I just can't have enough of them~!" Himawari then sank into the ground and swiftly popped up closer to her daddy, before lashing out with one of her tentacles in a motion that resembled licking. "Thank you _so much_ for that forest, Daddy! It's so spacious and I love how it repairs itself."

Naruto chuckled at the show of affection. "You're welcome, dear." He still thought it weird to call the plant that, but, he was getting used to it every time he says it. "Have you made your own adventures yet?"

"I have, I have~!" Himawari chirpe bouncing excitedly. "I made a simulation of that time you had to bring back Sasuke, except Orochimaru was a woman and I _gobbled_ her up~!"

"...That's messed up," Jiraiya said in a perfect deadpan. The man may have been a sick and twisted man, but the pale fucker was still his friend.

"After all the shit he pulled, are you _really_ surprised that Himawari would do something like that?" Naruto shrugged. "Besides, Orochimaru is known for jumping into other people's bodies after the one he hijacks breaks down. So it's not that far fetched for him to be a woman. I'm _pretty_ sure he was possessing the body of one in the Chunin Exams." He reached down and petted the flower in question. "Besides, he's why 'Daddy' almost died… several times, so I can't say I blame her for that one."

Himawari giggled and she cooed when Naruto itched her receptacle. And she 'licked' her 'father' again. "So, what have you been up to, Daddy? Any new aunties for me to chat with?"

"No. Not yet, at least. There Inonon's still going to have to wait before she can join, and there are three other girls who are thinking about it, but that's about it. Your aunties are all doing their own thing right now. And quite a few of them are out exploring the Elemental Nations with the Boss. He's seeing if he can rebuild Uzushiogakure no Sato, so that's where some of them went too."

"I see, I see!" Himawari bounced cutely. "I would love to meet them, some time, and see Daddy's homeland."

"Maybe, a lot of them are pretty afraid of you. You've already met one, though," Naruto pointed out. "Henriette's thinking about joining the family, but is still unsure. And as for the homeland… the Boss _is_ thinking of implementing you as a safety measure against invaders or people with negative intent. You would be at full power as well if any of that happens."

"Oooh~!" The flower cooed and giggled. "That sounds lovely~!" she was looking forward to that; being used as a defensive measure, against invaders and the like that is. Still, those 'adventures' she's been making up for herself were giving her some new delicious new ideas! She's been thinking of having some adventures involving those morsels that Naruto calls his wives, girlfriends, _and_ fuckbuddies… there's even his daughters, she's thinking of including in them~! "They can rest assured that I'm harmless, by the way," Himawari cooed. "I'd never hurt them for real, because I don't want to make Daddy sad." Then, she gave him an ominous chuckle. "That is, of course, unless _they_ make Daddy sad. I'd enjoy gobbling them up if they did~!"

"I'll… let them know," That was honestly scary. Admittedly sweet, but scary as all fuck. "S-so, what are you planning in your next adventure? The mission that I tried to retrieve Sasuke did have another girl in it."

"Oh, I know, but I'll need your help to implement her properly," Himawari replied. "I don't know what she looks like. I _was_ planning on one where I help Daddy save the world by gobbling up Kaguya. I don't know what she looks like, either, though. It's why I went with the Sasuke retrieval mission. I just had to ask Grandma Tsunade what Orochimaru looked like and imagined it with boobies. It was surprisingly easy. He's very girly-looking."

Okay, now, as loathe as he was to do so, Jiraiya had to admit _that_ was amusing…

"That's… not how it works." Naruto weakly said.

"Oh, I'm well aware of the difference in plumbing," Himawari giggled. "I also gave my version softer facial features."

Naruto took a deep breath and said with some reluctance, "If you want… I _can_ let you go through my memories. That way you can see what Orochimaru looked like as a girl, _and_ you get to see what Tayuya and Kaguya looked like. There's even some girls that hurt me you can use. If you want to that is."

"It'll take a moment," Himawari pointed out. "I'd have to focus on finding those memories specifically, rather than sifting through them all and… happening upon one or two you'd rather not share."

"That's fine. I've got plenty of time." Naruto reassured the flower. Though, he _was_ sure the plant would do it regardless, because there's quite a _lot_ of girls Himawari had not met yet.

Himawari nodded and took a moment to focus on finding this 'Kaguya' first. She was the most recent memory as far as the flower know, so it stood to reason that she'd be easier to find. Soon enough, the ghostly pale face of a woman with three eyes appeared in the mind's eye of Himawari.

The woman was pale-skin and has delicate facial features. She had extremely long and sweeping white hair. She has white clear eyes, and her eyebrows were cut very short and round; and she also wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. She has two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye that was a mixture of the rinnegan and Sharingan in the centre of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown; the himono is also adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

"Huh… this Kaguya's kinda cute. Were she not trying to destroy the world, you and she would make some adorable babies."

Naruto chortled at that. Kayuya _was_ pretty good looking, and she was nice, fit, and had a pair of large tits under that large kimoto she wore. He would know, since he managed to get in a couple of accidental gropes when he fought her.

"I'll take your word for it, Himawari." he chuckled. That was _so_ much more amusing a thought than it should have been. Unknown to him the plant was already thinking of what the woman could have looked like with even less clothes, and with Naruto's memory of how fit she was, along with the large tits, that was becoming a reality.

Then, out of nowhere, a rendition of Kaguya spontaneously appeared, an audible 'boing' accompanying her bouncing tits as she did. The woman had a befuddled expression, as if she was wondering what the hell she was doing here and was garbed in a skimpy, white two-piece swimsuit with red accents and a black and white towel tied around her waist..A pair of strappy, black, high-heel sandals completed toe look.

"How does that look~?" Himawari asked. She giggled impishly as Naruto cleared his throat and tried _very_ hard to hide the boner.

"H-Himawari…get her away, right now!" Of course, Naruto was very afraid of the woman. Due to how powerful she was; Naruto had no idea if the woman was just as dangerous as the real deal, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Just like that, she vanished.

"She's harmless," Himawari assured. "I was just showing you to ask is all."

Naruto let out an audible sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Sage for that. She's _really_ dangerous, Himawari. Just getting an opening to hit her _once_ was a battle."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to scare you," the flower replied,

"It's okay, honey," Naruto chuckled. "She looked very much like the real deal, by the way… and the outfit was hot."

"I'll say," Jiraiya chuckled as well. "So who, or what was she? From those horns on her head and the third eye, I take it she's not your common foe?"

"Kaguya is known as 'The Rabbit Goddess' from a time before chakra." Naruto explained, since Jiraiya was still out of the loop on quite a few things about the Fourth Great War. It was a long story, so telling him the basic history of the Old Man Sage's mother seemed like a good place to start. "She's actually _the_ first person that got chakra, and is the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths. Because she's so powerful, she was seen as a Goddess, and actually became one. The third eye is what the Rinnegan originally looked like, so the one Nagato had is actually the weaker version of it. And being one of the five people that fought her, I can tell you personally that she's more powerful than the nine Bijuu combined."

Jiraiya was ashen faced at that. "...Shit…"

"Yeah. She's pretty darn scary." Naruto laughed nervously, before turning to readdress Himawari, "You can keep sorting through my head… and you can bring her back if you want?" If she was harmless as Himawari stated, then having her back wouldn't be harmful for anyone.

"I'll focus on the war, then," the flower chirped. "Shall I make her horny for you? I'm sure Jiraiya would enjoy the research material~!"

Jiraiya shrugged, "As tempting an offer that may be, I can't write. So, as much as I want to say 'yes', nothing good will come of it. Well… aside from the entertainment value, of course." He let out an amused chuckle at the end.

"That and you can't do anything to put your research material down. You got nothing to write with, right?" Naruto said, with a dry tone.

"Perhaps you two can use this opportunity to collaborate~?" Himawari giggled. "I mean, you _are_ the owner of Icha Icha, now, right, Daddy?"

Kaguya reappeared as suddenly as before, this time she was fidgeting cutely with a heavy blush, looking as though she was trying to hide that she was ogling Naruto. Of course, she was still garbed in the beachwear from before.

Well, Himawari wasn't wrong. "Uh… Hmmm…" Something about the way she acted didn't seem right to Naruto. "Maybe make her _similar_ to how she used to be? She _is_ a Goddess, after all."

"An evil goddess who's trying to steal Daddy away, perhaps~?" Himawari cooed.

The simulation of Kaguya shifted to a different position, now sporting a creepy, sickly-sweet, possessive grin that looked like it belonged on Riful as she cutely bounced on the balls of her feet. It served as a _very_ effective illustration of the idea, to say the least. Even her tits were bouncing with each movement.

"...Himawari, read my mind and you can get a better look on how she acted." Something about this still seemed wrong to him. He _was_ enjoying her nice tits bouncing though, so some good was coming out of this.

"Got it~!" Himawari giggled with the excitement of a little girl. Then she delved into her Daddy's mind to get a more accurate representation of the Goddess. Unbeknownst to her _or_ the others, Himawari didn't need to as a few… vindictive parties capitalized on this opportunity and decided to get some retribution for what Kaguya had tried to do to their followers in the Far West.

The simulation of Kaguya suddenly flinched, shaking her head in confusion. Then, she looked down, realized what she was wearing, covered up and let out a blood curdling scream that was literally heard for miles.

* * *

Back in Uzushio, the original Naruto had finished instructing his daughters how to help him in taking down the perimeter seal protecting the inner city, when he shuddered. Somehow, he knew something happened… and he was in for a surprise in the near future.

"Something wrong, Daddy?" Harja asked as she and the others noticed it.

"...I get the feeling a clone did something bad. Might just be paranoia though." Naruto shook his head with a deep sigh. "At least I hope that's the case. Nevermind that though, we still have this seal to take down, did the three of you get everything? After we get this down, we're going to have to go further in by ourselves… everyone else will have to stay out until we're done, because they're not Uzumakis. That other seal would kill them on the spot unless it's shut down."

"Yeah. We did." Hana answered with her sister Susan nodding in agreement. "We'll help you take it down."

Naruto nodded with approval, "Good, once we start trying to deactivate it, a second layer will scan us - since none of us have come here with malicious intentions, it won't hurt us, so if you feel a weird tingle all over your body, don't panic. It's just making sure you're not here to cause trouble, okay?"

The girls all nodded in unison and they went to do just that. Cynthia and the others all hung back because the threat of the seal killing them was too high. So they would be staying out of its range for their own safety. They completely understood when Naruto himself explained them the situation… though Cynthia was understandably unhappy that her beloved daughters were in possible danger.

Naruto watched over his girls and made sure they didn't make any mistakes. Once they got it deactivated and the second layer scans them, the _real_ search can begin.

* * *

Back in the Morris simulation, it went without saying that Kaguya was less than pleased with her state of dress.

"Letchers! Brigands!" the former goddess roared in outrage, curled up into a ball to conceal her body from Naruto and Jiraiya. "I am a goddess, not a common whore to warm your bed! How _dare_ you dress me up like this?!"

Naruto slowly looked at the sunflower, "...I don't think this is the simulated version of the Goddess, anymore, Himawari…" He can literally feel the malice from the woman in question.

"Uh… what?" Himawari cocked her head. The poor thing was horribly confused, now. "Why would you say that?"

"I can sense her emotions," the clone elaborated. "The Kaguya that was here moments ago was… like a shell. She was there but lacked her own consciousness, or something like that. Now, she's... _full_. She has a consciousness." Naruto then looked at his sensei and said, "I think it's best if you were to leave, Jiraiya-sensei. She's not the type of person you can fight."

"Let me know if you need anything, then," the sage replied with a nod. "I'll still be in the sim if you do."

"Okay." Naruto replied. And with that Jiraiya nodded once more, and he vanished like a fading mirage as he became one with the dark void. Then Naruto looked to Kaguya and asked, "Are you going to try and take my chakra, again?"

Kaguya only glared at him. Truth be told, she had been trying this whole time. It didn't work.

"She's not able to, Daddy" Himawari pointed out, much to the woman's surprise.

Naruto was surprised as well, but for a different reason to Kaguya, "What?" but then he remembered what the flower said earlier.

"She's harmless." Himawari stated. "Unless the simulation deems her otherwise and she isn't able to manipulate it. Whatever happened to make this the real Kaguya didn't change that."

"...Well… she thankfully has no knowledge on how Fuinjutsu works, so that's an advantage we have." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "She's also untrained; she may have had a lot of instant-kill techniques, but she's weak experience wise. Though her attacks are capable of covering a wide range. She's scary strong, and one of the people I respect… despite her god-complex and chakra obsession."

"Then, why are you making me your whore?! Is 'breeding stock' considered a prestigious rank, now?!"

"I'm the one who dressed you like that," Himawari cooed.

"Your appearance is the sunflower's doing. Not mine." Naruto said simultaneously with his 'daughter', while jerking his thumb to the flower in question. "Honestly, I'd rather you have your old look. Gimme a sec."

With a snap of his fingers, the beachwear was replaced with her old robes.

"I mean, you're gorgeous in that bikini and all, but I have a thing for powerful women," Naruto chuckled.

Now that she was properly dressed Kaguya stood up to her full, towering height with a deep growl; her blush only deepened by Naruto's comment.

"I _liked_ her better in her bikini." Himawari said with a hungry gurgle. "She looked _scrumptious_ in that~"

"Himawari. No." Naruto deadpanned. "As much of a bitch the woman is, not even _she_ deserves that… even though it would make for a _hot_ display."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kaguya roared, not at all taking kindly to the insult.

"You tried to enslave humanity, and killed thousands of people. That _thoroughly_ makes you a bitch." Naruto deadpanned. "I can think of several more unkindly words to say about you. But I don't feel like incurring your wrath any further… Himawari on the other hand, _might_. It depends entirely on her mood."

The flower in question giggled.

Kaguya took a deep breath, taking note that this was going nowhere. So, she decided that approaching this civilly was the best option. "Where am I?" she asked politely. "How did I get here and what are your intentions?"

"You're currently in a creation of mine. Think of it as one of your dimensions, only everything is in my control… with Himawari having a limited amount of it as well." Naruto answered. "She was the one who brought you here actually. And where we _are_ is in a land that has no Chakra. My intentions? I have none… I can't say the same for Himawari though."

"I want to gobble you up for all the pain you caused for my daddy~!"

"Well, at least you're honest," Naruto sighed. Then he addressed Kaguya herself, "Do you want to prevent that from happening? Then behave. I'm the only thing keeping Himawari from eating you."

As absurd as that sounded, Kaguya was not about to call his bluff. She sighed heavily, knowing full well that she was at his mercy. She dropped to her knees before him, sitting on her ankles and doing her best to retain as much dignity as she could. "If you wanted to make me your concubine, then the least you could do is be honest about it," she commented.

"I don't."

"He's doesn't."

Both Naruto and Himawari's replies came at the same time.

Kaguya glared at them, ceasing their response in its tracks, but calmed herself and continued. "I am clearly at your mercy, m'lord," she forced herself to say. "I have been defeated. Do with me what you will."

"Yeah… this is entirely my fault," Himawari sighed. "Sorry about that, Daddy."

"Not your fault, honey," Naruto replied with a sigh of his own. "She just came to all the wrong conclusions."

"She's dead serious," Himawari added. "She's mentally preparing herself to let you have your way with her. Also, it's _entirely_ my fault, because this line of thought came from the bikini I had her appear in."

"Well… Kaguya does come from a time period where such a thing would be considered scandalous." Naruto said thoughtfully, and Kaguya was looking between the two as they talked back and forth like she wasn't even there. "It's similar to this continent, now that I think about it. But that's just swimwear. Not a thing a slut would wear."

"From her memories, even whores wore more than that," Himawari pointed out. "But, yeah, she assumed that it was a modern day whore's outfit."

"If she thought that was bad, then the other types of swimsuits would leave her appalled. Though she would look nice in a sling bikini. That covers a bit more but leaves her twice as exposed."

Kaguya shifted uncomfortably, getting impatient, though she did her best to hide it.

"She's trying to picture one now," Himawari giggled. "Wondering how something could possibly be skimpier than the swimsuit she appeared in."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that, then, he walked up to Kaguya and held out a hand. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to," he assured. Well, he wasn't but Himawari had no reserves on that. "That outfit was meant for a... doppelganger, if you will, that I was thinking about doing that to, but seeing as how you're the real deal, I won't. You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

She blinked owlishly at him and Naruto found it to be an odd sight as she did so with all three eyes. Kaguya frowned in confusion. "Then, what _do_ you intend to do, now that I'm here?"

"As I said, I have no intentions," Naruto replied. "Simply put, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm _certainly_ not gonna rape you. As sexy as you are, I'm not that kinda guy. Honestly, Himawari and I had no intention of bringing you in here. That was completely on accident and I'm not even sure if you're able to get out of here. Though… on the plus side - for you, that is - you're not trapped in a moon anymore."

Kaguya's frown deepened, but she politely accepted his hand and let him help her up. "So…" she hesitated, unsure what to say at first. "What... do you propose I do?"

"Honestly? I have _no_ idea!" he cheerfully replied.

"Get in my belly~?"

What followed was a long, awkward silence.

"I'd… frankly rather not," Kaguya deadpanned.

"Behave, honey," Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'd rather not have a Goddess get pissed off… she may be harmless, but her eyes could have power for all we know."

"I tried to light you ablaze the moment I realized my state of dress," Kaguya pointed out. "I am utterly powerless; these eyes are merely... cosmetic."

"...Himawari, can you give her some of her power back?" Naruto asked, before adding as an afterthought, "A _small_ bit of it. Just her Byakugan, and the basic powers of her Sharingan. And maybe her power of flight… only she can glide around."

"...Are you sure?" Himawari was surprised.

"Of course." Naruto smiled, "Of course, _I_ am at full power, and she's not. Not to mention I have you here! Also, those abilities are harmless. I just want to give her a little more freedom." Besides, he thought, if she _was_ intending to eat Kaguya then he wanted his 'daughter' to have a fun time doing so. He saw the way she enjoyed herself when her prey fought back. "If you do intend to eat her, I want to see how you fair against her at full power, by the way. But, that's for later, okay?"

"Alright, Daddy," Himawari replied, thoroughly looking forward to that.

Kaguya felt a rush as something surged within her. It didn't take long to adjust, though. Deciding to test out her abilities, Kaguya activated her Byakugan and was surprised to see it was functioning, again. Her Sharingan was also partially active. She then tried willing herself upwards and smiled widely upon seeing that she was floating a few feet in the air.

"She looks more like a Goddess now, doesn't she?" Naruto offhandedly said to Himawari, though he was admiring the woman from where he stood.

Kaguya smiled at the complement. It had been so long since the last time she'd heard someone speak highly of her. She lowered herself down until she was hovering in front of Naruto and asked "This 'swimsuit' you had me wear, is a commoners garb?"

"Yeah. Though Royalty wears them now. I know one that wears a couple of the skimpier swimsuits." She's also an actor, and he also fucked her nice ass in a movie, but that's neither here nor there. He was wondering why the Rabbit Goddess was taking an interest now.

"I'm afraid to ask," she muttered uncertainly. "Do tell me more about the outside world, though. What are the cultures like? Are the far eastern continents the same or have they evolved differently since my time?"

"The easter continents don't have chakra; and they're not as technologically advanced as the Elemental Nations… at least that's the case for what was labeled 'Testing Ground One'." Naruto replied. "Beyond that, they have developed differently though; there are half-human, half-demon hybrids that the locals label Claymores. And there are demons called Awakened Beings, and they're basically Claymores that went over their limit and became demons themselves. I'm not sure if they were around in your time though."

"They were not," Kaguya replied. "I have no knowledge of a 'Testing Ground One' and the continents to the far east were sparsely populated, as they were still being colonized when I was sealed away."

"Well, Testing Ground One is an isolated island; everyone on it thought it was the entire world, save for the Organization that duped them into doing so. Anyone that tried to figure out if there's more beyond the island or asked too many questions were silenced permanently by them. Of course, there's the 'Mainland' that is in a middle of a war. But I'm not getting myself involved in it. Those Claymores were apparently made to be super weapons against their enemy. Something called the Asarakam?"

Kaguya shrugged helplessly at that. "I never heard of them. Granted they may have gone by other names at the time, but I do not recall anything by that name.

Naruto nodded at that, before taking a deep sigh. "So, back to your original question: things haven't changed all that much here on this continent. They don't use chakra, and they haven't advanced much technology wise. The Elemental Nations on the other hand has changed the last time you remember it. A lot of countries from your time had been renamed and no longer exist. They did improve chakra usage as well, so people can use it to heal themselves and each other. And just recently, the entirety of the Elemental Nations had become a massive alliance to prevent a war of that magnitude from happening again; and the Tailed Beasts - your… great grandkids, I guess they are - are acting as guardians now."

Kaguya was _very_ surprised to hear of the alliance. It was heartwarming to hear that the humans of this world were looking to prevent war from breaking out - at least on a large scale - though experience on the matter had left her rather pessimistic. Perhaps in time, though, she'd be given a reason to have her faith in them restored? Only time would tell…

"Sooo…" Naruto scratched the back of his head as an awkward silence grew between them. "...hmmm… I have _no_ idea what to say next." the blond was perplexed; he had no idea what to say or even do.

"Seeing as how you control everything here," Kaguya suggested. "Would you mind changing it to something more... accommodating? I am not a particular fan of black voids." If nothing else, it would give her a good indication of what he's capable of in here.

"Sure." Naruto got down on one knee and pressed his palm against the 'floor', and before Kaguya knew it, her vision was blinded by a blinding flash of light. The next thing the woman knew, she found herself in another realm entirely. They were in a clearing with foliage surrounding them from every direction. She found some rather big mushrooms that were at the height of a child as well. Of course, nearby was a large wooden cabin. It's not something Kaguya would deem suitable for someone of her stature, but she didn't care at this point.

Naruto wasn't kidding when he said he controls everything in this other dimension. She was legitably impressed!

"There we go," Naruto grunted as he stood back up. "A new scenery, plus a cabin in the woods. It's not much but at least it's something."

"It most certainly is," Kaguya commented, thoroughly impressed. She floated on over to the cabin, opting to give it a look. Unseen to Naruto or Himawari the woman got a very dark frown on her face as she tried to think of a way to kill Naruto and get out of… whatever this place was.

Once she was far enough away however...

"Daddy… can I eat her?" Himawari asked, there was no playful tinge in her voice, this time. She sounded completely serious. "That woman, that so called _goddess_ is plotting on hurting you. She may not be able to do anything now, but she is still trying to think of a way to hurt you. And escape."

"Oh, I know." Naruto replied with a smile, and he got the flora to coo with enjoyment when he rubbed the back of her receptacle. "Someone like her doesn't just give up so easily."

"Then why are you being so nice to her?" she asked irritably.

"To show her that there's at least hope in humanity," Naruto shrugged. He petted Himawari again and added, "I'll let you have your fun later. I'll have you go up against her at full power, minus the whole dimension-hopping thing to see how the two of you measure up against each other. Sound good?"

"Tch… I'm tempted to just go ahead and eat her right here and now." The flower scoffed.

"Now, now," Naruto replied. "Be a good girl and I'll give you some… playmates to mess around with, okay? Until then, you mind going off to hunt for that singing girl? I'm guessing you're hungry."

"Alright…" The flower sounded a bit pouty at not being able to eat Kaguya, but she was just too damn hungry to care at the moment. "I'll be keeping an eye on you while I'm at it. If she does try something I _will_ eat her." She didn't like this woman one bit. With that, she sank into the ground in search of her prey.

Naruto just frowned as the flower departed. That flower was really acting like a spoiled brat for some reason. Was she moody because she was hungry, or because he wasn't letting her eat the so called Rabbit Goddess? Either way, it was just one more reason to make sure Kaguya doesn't try to do something funny.

His frown grew a little deeper though. How come he felt like he was forgetting something…? He shrugged. It'll come to him sooner or later. And with that Naruto followed after Kaguya into the cabin.

Of course, Naruto had forgotten that Himawari _wanted_ to add more people to her little 'adventures' and was distracted by the arrival by _the_ friggin Rabbit Goddess herself.


	42. Chapter 42

Back in Uzushio, Naruto and his daughters stood before a large seal array, marveling at its sheer size. It stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction, absolutely dwarfing any other they'd seen before. Careful not to get too close, they took a closer look and then Naruto dropped to one knee. He performed a basic scan and was immediately assaulted with a strange tingling sensation. A loud hum blurred out everything else for a moment and then it faded. The seal flashed white in an instant, before returning to normal, as if nothing had happened.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Harja looked at him with concern. She saw him stagger a bit upon scanning the seal and immediately panicked, assuming that the boobytrap function had been triggered. That flash didn't help matters in the slightest.

"I'm fine, honey," Naruto assured. "It was just scanning me."

He was lucky that the seal didn't sense him with any negative intent. It would have stopped his heart on the spot otherwise. But, he and his girls were fortunately here for completely innocent reasons, so they had nothing to worry about, so long as they were careful not to trigger any… less discriminate seals by accident.

Once he was finished being scanned the second layer of the seal powered down. Turning to his daughters, he addressed them. "Alright, girls, line up," he said, "Time for a bit of a crash course in advanced Fuinjutsu."

Harja, Susan and Hana all looked at him with expectant eyes as they did just that.

Naruto smiled and nodded, standing up and pacing in a manner similar to a drill instructor. "Alright, as I've said before, this seal will scan your intentions when you try to unlock it. Don't panic, it won't hurt you. I will show you the steps in doing so and the three of you three will be the ones to carry it out as Daddy's first official lesson in the sealing arts. Understood?"

"Okay Daddy!" Hana, Susan, and Harja all said at the same time. The girls were very eager to have their first lesson in advanged fuinjutsu and Harja, being the eldest of the three daughters, stepped forward first as she wanted to lead by example.

Naruto smiled at her, ruffling the girl's hair. "Alright," he said, "Let's start from the beginning."

* * *

Back in Morris, one hour later, Clarice sat on one of the hospital beds as Shizune gave her a checkup. Sakura was tending to Sarada at the moment and Tsunade was passed out in the corner. There was plenty of sake bottles on the desk, which explained _why_ Tsunade was passed out in the corner. Then again this may have been Tsunade on her break.

To be fair, she needed one.

Miata, meanwhile stared oddly at the glowing hands on her Mama, curious as to how the technique Shizune was using worked.

"Looks like the little guy's doing just fine," the medic chirped. "It shouldn't be long before you come to term. I'd say just shy of a month, now… give or take a week or so. You can never tell with this kind of thing," Shizune chuckled tiredly. "In short the baby will pop out when _he_ says he's ready."

Clarice giggled at that. Not long ago, Tsunade had informed her that she'd have a son.

Miata's eyes looked at Clarice's tummy with wide eyed curiosity. "I have a brother, mama, papa?" she asked.

"Yes you do," Naruto replied with a grin. Then he reached out for her as he added, "If you're worried that we'll ignore you, then you have nothing to worry about. We will still love you, honey."

Miata leaned into his hand and let the clone ruffle her hair with a giggle, before looking at Clarice's swollen belly once more. She placed a hand on it and gasped in surprise when she felt the baby kick. She pulled her hand away from Clarice's tummy out of sheer reflex and looked between her hand and Clarice's belly in perplexment.

"You felt it, didn't you," Clarice said, giggling at the surprised look on the girl's face. "That was your little brother."

"Does it feel weird when he moves around like that?" Miata asked, an adorable, childish curiosity in her silver eyes.

"Yes. It does feel weird. In a good sort of way." Clarice said with a loving smile and she put Miata's hand back on her swollen belly, and put her hand on top of it. "He doesn't do it often though. Sometimes, it's not pleasant, because he kicks my stomach or something, but that can't be helped."

"How come?" Miawa pouted in concern upon hearing that.

"He's still in Mama's tummy," Clarice replied with a giggle, ruffling Miata's hair "He's not old enough to know it hurts and there isn't a whole lot of room to move around in there."

"Not to mention he doesn't know any better." Naruto added with a smile. "Everyone was like that at one point or other. Even you, Miata."

"You too?"

"Yes," Naruto grinned at her, " _even_ me. Especially me, now that I think back on it."

"Oh, you're just being hard on yourself, honey," Clarice giggled.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, but I was a bit of a brat when I was younger. Granted I never had any parents growing up, but now that I look back, I was a brat - I mainly did it to get attention, _any_ type of attention."

"Well, now you can have all the attention you could possibly want," Clarice giggled lewdly, the innuendo flying right over Miata's head as the brunette gave Naruto a peck on the cheek. Naruto chuckled at that and returned her affectionate kiss with one of his own. Then he snuggled up against her and offered Miata to snuggle up beside him on the bed, with Clarice. Miata's expression brightened considerably and she plopped down beside her papa and snuggled up against him with a small, but happy smile.

* * *

Blazing through the hand seals Daddy taught them, Harja, Hana, and Susan slammed their hands down on the parts of the seal that he pointed out to them. They were immediately assaulted with a strange tingling sensation as a loud hum blurred out everything else for a moment and then it faded. The seal flashed white in an instant, before returning to normal, as if nothing had happened.

They were worried for a moment, but then, the seal started to move. That caught the girls by surprise. When it stopped moving and its configuration completely changed, it flashed again before returning to normal.

Naruto flashed through his own set of hand seals to scan it and if flashed again, automatically checking his intentions, but left him alone. "Measure twice, cut once, as the old saying goes…" He let out a chuckle before turning to his kids and giving them a thumbs up. "Good job, you three!"

Hana, Susan, and Harja all beamed at him as they practically oozed joy at being praised, drawing a chuckle from their father.

"Alright," , creating a few clones to sout ahead. "Now that we have this seal outta the way, we can see what lies beyond it.

"What about Mommy and the others?" Hana asked.

"It's been shut down for good. It won't hurt them," Naruto informed. "They'll be safe getting past it, but I wanna make sure there's nothing particularly nasty waiting for them in the inner village."

"That makes sense," Susan commented with an accepting nod.

"Oh!" Naruto perked up, upon receiving the memories of a clone. "There's a relatively intact building not too far from here," he pointed out. We can camp out in there after we've cleaned it up. Follow me."

With that, Naruto, Hana, Susan, and Harja all made their way to the building in question. But not before Naruto made a shadow clone to get the other women to follow after them.

It was a fairly big building; a story building with a tower, and like the memory of his clone showed it was relatively intact. This would be a good base of operations for when they're exploring the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in morris, someone was not having quite as good a day. After passing Sarada on over to Sasuke, Sakura decided she needed to ask Naruto something, but couldn't find a clone. So she decided to check the Don Jon, remembering that it was his bedroom and the highest room in the castle. So, that seemed like that was a good place to start.

Unfortunately, she found one…

As soon as Sakura opened the door, she regretted everything. On the bed, held up by her wrists, Sylvia was being pounded within an inch of her life from behind. She gurgled pathetically as the doppelganger's massive, throbbing dick rammed the entrance to her womb. The clone stood behind her, letting the young woman lean against the edge of his bed as he had his way with her.

Sakura was behind them and the poor pinkette couldn't look away. The mating couple hadn't noticed her entry and thus, she had a front row seat to the Dead Last of the Academy thrusting one more time with a grunt blowing his load inside the trainee. Sakura's eyes were glued to the contracting nutsack emptying itself inside Sylvia's raw cunt. They just didn't stop! For what felt like an eternity, those damn things kept twitching, Sylvia's gasps signaling that she'd received yet another glob of baby batter… and another… and another! How much was he going to pump into this girl?!

Her answer came in the form of Naruto finally stopping and withdrawing with another grunt of exertion. As he did, what looked like a damn _pint_ of semen started leaking out and forming a massive puddle on the hardwood floor.

"Fuuuuck, your cunts tight!" the clone groaned. "You just wouldn't let go of me!"

Poor Sylvia gurgled pathetically, now completely limp as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Naruto chuckled warmly at that, reaching over and folding the blanket over to cover her up, only to feel the eyes on him and turned to see Sakura, her gaze now glued to his still-hard member.

And then, she fainted…

As the pinkette it the ground with a thud from sheer embarrassment and her brain's inability to process the shocking sight, Naruto sighed. "Well… shit."

Well… at _least_ she didn't try to punch the living shit out of him. She's improving!

* * *

Sakura groaned as she returned to the land of the living some time later. What the hell just happened? Was she in a bed? The pinkette yelped and bolted upright, frantically looking around. She… was in her room, now. Sasuke was leaning against the wall; Sarada was snoozing happily in her crib; Cynthia was there as well, looking concerned as she insisted on being sent back to make sure everything was okay when her hubby informed him what happened; and a sheepish-looking, fully-clothed Naruto was standing behind the blonde.

"Oh, thank the gods," Naruto sighed. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd hurt yourself."

"To be fair, she would have deserved it." Sasuke casually pointed out. "She _did_ walk into your room without knocking after all."

Poor Sakura turned beet red at that, thoroughly embarrassed. "S-sorry…"

"Eh, no harm, no foul," Naruto shrugged. "So I take it you needed something?"

"I… don't remember," Sakura muttered timidly. The utter shock she'd endured made her mind... go completely blank.

"It'll come to you sooner or later…" Cynthia assured. "Just make sure you knock first if you're looking for a clone. They tend to be… busy. That's what happens when a man has a harem."

"Duly noted," Sasuke chimed in, before addressing his wife. "You were going to ask about what Naruto was about this 'Mainland'."

"Y-yeah! That's right!" Sakura realized. "We're here because you are trying to ward off the Mainland from returning. Are you actually planning to head on over there, though?"

"I'd head over there, only if I am provoked," Naruto replied with a shrug. "They leave this continent alone, then we'll leave them alone. There's already a war raging over there that's been going on for centuries it seems. I doubt they'd want another party in the mix, but it's better to be safe than sorry. The Organization that was on this continent was cleary packing some psychos in their roster, so it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that their _actual_ leader is worse."

"Naruto did give a spy who's working for the people fighting the Organization a warning." Cynthia added, "Basically, the warning was: provoke us and we will destroy you and your enemy."

The blond in question nodded at that and he crossed his arms. "I don't want to get involved in their petty war. And I think we can _all_ agree that getting dragged into a war is not in our best interests."

They agreed wholeheartedly with him on that one. No one from the Elemental Nations wanted to get themselves involved in another war. One was enough. And the hybrids, Cynthia especially, were now used to living in peace and would like to keep it that way. They didn't fancy taking up their sword and risk their life to kill bandits anymore. Granted, there are some that needed to be taken care of but Naruto's been cleaning house so outlaws setting up camp anywhere close to the Dragonspine mountains was becoming less and less likely.

Chronos and Soleil's groups had also dealt with the remaining youma last week with Isley's help, so they were not an issue, anymore. That massive horde was most of them, as it turned out, so the few-dozen or so stragglers were easily cleared up in about four days before they could cause any real harm, thanks to Naruto's 'pet dragon' providing transportation. Maybe they can deal with the bandits, too? It would give them something to do, after all.

Filing those thoughts away for later, Cynthia addressed her hubby. "It's not," she agreed. Then her tone turned sickly-sweet as she continued. "But, if they are dumb enough to threaten my babies, I _will_ have their heads on a platter by week's end."

"You and me both, honey," Naruto chuckled ominously, hugging her from behind. "Nothing would be left of them if I ever got my hands on them."

"Charming as that is," Sakura chimed in nervously, "I'll see what I can do to make sure it's unnecessary."

"Please and thank you~!" Naruto and Cynthia both chirped at the same time, with wide grins on their faces.

"That aside," Sasuke said, "Any word on the group that went to Uzushio?"

"Naruto's having our first born daughters help him with a few of the remaining seals still protecting the island," Cynthia replied. "They've just set up camp in a relatively intact building. They should be done with clearing them out within the next couple of days or so."

"After that," Naruto added. "We can start the restoration. That _should_ take a few weeks, seeing as how the a lotta buildings can still be restored. We still have yet to see the main compound, so that remains to be seen, but the maintenance seals in the village are still working, miraculously, so they've reduced the workload needed to patch a lot of it up."

"Sounds like good news to me," Cynthia chirped. "I'd better get back to the real Naruto now, seeing as how everything's okay."

The Naruto clone chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips, before producing a clone of his own. As Cynthia latched onto the new doppelganger, they were gone in a flash. Then, Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura before asking, "So, is there anything else you need?"

Sasuke shook his head, since he came a-running when he heard that Sakura's fainted. Learning how that happened was both embarrassing and hilarious, but the Uchiha hid it well. Then he looked at his wife, Sakura, and she shook her head no as well. That was all she wanted to know really; what his next move was and all that. She was satisfied, though it was worth noting that she would have rather avoided the circumstances that played out before her questions were answered.

"Alright," Naruto chirped, before turning to take his leave. "Have a good night, then, you two." With that, he was off to check on Sylvia.

Fortunately, she was still happily snoozing away, so he tucked her in properly and gave her a kiss goodnight.

* * *

Back in Uzushio, the original Naruto and his group had just finished setting up camp and had rested up well enough. Needless to say, his daughters found what happened back home to be much more amusing than they should have, though they were at least polite enough to keep it to themselves.

While they were resting Naruto's clones had scouted the area and then some and found all of the remaining seals, active and inactive, on Uzushio. As expected, there were hundreds of the damn things. Luckily less than a couple-dozen were still active. One of the seals they did find to be still on, however, was a perimeter seal around what appeared to be the main Uzumaki Compound. If he wasn't mistaken, that was the location on one of Kakashi's maps, but it was hard to tell from all the damage and overgrowth where everything was. He'd have to go there to be sure, but the place did appear to be what he'd assumed.

He'd have to check that out as soon as that perimeter seal is down. He'll get a clone to do it if he's too busy. In the meantime he had to sort out through the many memories of his clones he was receiving through their dispelling.

"So, what's the plan, now, Daddy?" Harja asked, as she popped a squat next to him.

"What I came here to do: reclaim Uzushiogakure no Sato." the blond replied with a shrug. "We're well on our way towards doing that." He ruffled her hair with a grin before continuing. "There's another perimeter seal ahead of us, around what seems to be the main Uzumaki Clan compound. I'm gonna need you girls to help me, again. It looks like another multi-bloodlock, like the other one. It's smaller, but more potent, though, so I'll have to scan it for good measure, first."

Harja grinned widely, she was looking forward to it. "When can we set off?" she asked him.

"Later. I'm still sorting through the memories of my clones." Naruto answered her with a sigh. "I can't let myself get _too_ distracted, otherwise I might end up making a mistake." Making the smallest mistake can have huge consequences - waiting until he gets these memories of his sorted out is the wisest thing he can do right now.

"Fair enough," Harja chirped. Then she scooted on over to sit next to him, then she leaned against her father with a peaceful smile. "I look forward to seeing this place restored and coming to visit whenever I get the opportunity."

"You're not staying?" The blond asked, looking at his daughter from the corner of his eye in surprise.

"Mommy wants me to stick around Raby Castle and help unify the church of the Twins with that of Rabona," Harja replied. "I'm also an acolyte of the Twins and need to complete my training, so I'll be sticking around Morris for a few years before moving to Raby… unless we can have a chapel added to the latter."

"I see." Well, that left a bitter feeling in his chest, knowing that one of his kids wasn't coming to stay. As much as he didn't _want_ to part ways with her, he knew that day would come eventually. He didn't think it would be _that_ soon.

Then again, Riful had voiced a desire to stay behind and ensure the clan had a second home to return to, just in case it was needed, and it made sense that she'd want to have her kids with her. They _are_ just as much her babies as his, after all.

Harja could sense that her daddy was feeling a bit down about that, so she decided to let him know a little secret. "Y'know, I wanted to keep this a surprise, but I've been studying the Hiraishin," she said. "I'm a long way from actually figuring it out, but when I do, I'm gonna be able to visit anytime you want~!"

Naruto smiled widely at that as he felt pride welling up from inside of him. Well that, and he was glad that Harja was studying his father's -and in turn, the Second Hokage's - technique. Not only would she be a monster on the battlefield, but she would be able to go and see him anytime she wants.

"Well, that's good to know." he said with a wide grin and Harja giggled when she felt his hand ruffle her hair. "It's nice to hear that you're not going to up and abandon me,"

"I would never abandon you," The half-awakened promised.

"Good. I'll hold you to that," he told her. Then Naruto stretched and asked, "So, I'm pretty sure you're eager to learn more about Fuinjutsu; you still got your ink, scrolls and brushes on you right?"

Harja perked up at that and she looked up at him with an excited glint in her eyes, "Yep, yep! I still do! I want to learn more!" she answered with a lot of enthusiasm. She wanted to learn the branch of ninjutsu that made the original Uzumaki Clan so feared after all, and fuinjutsu was integrated into the family.

"Very good. You're going to need that enthusiasm. It took me two-and-a-half-years to become a journeyman level fuinjutsu user, and another year-and-a-half to become a fuinjutsu master."

"How many ranks in fuinjutsu are there?" Harja asked, she was a little curious about this.

Naruto frowned thoughtfully as he thought back on what Jiraiya had told him all those years ago. "There's three: Apprentice, Journeyman, and Master." the blond started as he looked down at his eldest daughter, "Right now, you, Hana, and Susan are at the Apprentice rank. And you have a long way to go to reach the Master rank. The seals here in Uzushio, _were_ made by _the_ best Fuinjutsu users in history and I would never let you three go anywhere near them… but you're also the only ones here that have Uzumaki blood in them so exceptions had to be made." Then he smiled and said conclusively, "But I didn't mind it to be honest; you got to learn something _and_ see how a master level Fuinjutsu worked - so you learned a couple of things."

Harja beamed at that. She was glad to help. It honestly felt good to be able to help her Daddy.

It didn't take long for her to whip out her sealing kit, and then she gave Naruto an expectant look. "So what do you want me to try and make this time?" she asked. "Another sealing formula?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Doing the same tag over and over again can get _dull_. So I'm going to have you do something different from that: an exploding tag."

"An exploding tag?" Colour her curious, she's never _seen_ an exploding tag before, she didn't even know such a thing existed!

This was understandable, since Naruto never used any other types of seals than the ones he already showed. The Hiraishin, the simulation, teleportation, the barriers, privacy seals, and storage seals were the only ones he really ever used.

"Yep. An exploding tag. It's a little hard to put it into words, _but_ , what it does is make things go _boom_."

"...Boom?" the deadpan was strong in this one.

"Let's put it this way, then," Naruto chuckled. "You know how a keg of alcohol likes to explode when you light it on fire?"

"No. Because I'm not _that_ mad." Harja deadpanned.

"Okay… then another example; you know how I Kurama and Uncle Isobu blew up the Organization?"

"Yeah….?" Who doesn't know about that? Her aunties wouldn't shut up about it ever since it happened! And they described it in vivid detail too!

"Think of an exploding tag as a _lesser_ version of that." Naruto explained. "It works very differently from Bijuudama, but the end result is the same. The explosion is _much_ smaller, mind you; it's big enough to destroy a wagon, but it's still deadly, needless to say. They can kill entire platoons of soldiers, be used to engineer landslides, or even level a castle, if you have enough and know where to place them."

Though he _did_ see a couple of shinobi use a more 'safe' version of an exploding tag. It's used to briefly blind, deafen and disorientate people though. It was like a… flash bang… or something like that. And there are more lethal versions of it too, granted he never saw them in use, but Kumo _was_ known to have used a more deadlier version of exploding tags where one of them managed to make a big enough explosion to kill well over fifty Konoha-nin during the Third Shinobi World War.

They were never used again though… mainly because his dad took out the demolition squads single handedly and destroyed the tags themselves enmass whenever they were used. It's a shame too… they would have been _extremely_ useful in the Fourth Shinobi World War.

It can't be _too_ hard to recreate it, though; most 'innovations' to already existing fuinjutsu were made through experimentation and trial and error.

...And he likes to experiment and create new techniques. Maybe a few dedicated clones would get the job done?

Naruto chuckled as he saw Harja's eyes sparkle, quite literally at that. He ruffled her hair and said, "We're going to start things simple: all I want to see you do is make a small puff of smoke when it's used."

And just like that the Riful lookalike deflated. "A small puff?"

"Yes, a small puff…" he replied with a nod, then Naruto gave her a really flat look as he added, "that way any mistakes you make won't end up blowing in your face and accidentally take off your arms… or, y'know, _kill_ the child you're carrying."

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Harja said in realization; _right_ , she's pregnant with Daddy's child… she forgot to consider that. "Good call."

"You're smart, but tend to look over things… kinda like me." Naruto praised. "Let's get started, eh?"

"Okay!" And with that, an enthusiastic Harja got the ink, paper tag, and brush ready, listening to Naruto's instructions as he guided her on how to make the exploding tag.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Morris's simulation, within the cabin Kaguya floated cross-legged in the air in contemplation. A clone sat on the ground before her, keeping an eye on the woman and making sure that she doesn't try to do anything troublesome. She may have been nerfed - a _lot_ \- by Himawari, but she's still a Goddess. And he still had complete control over the simulation so he could take away her limited amount of powers if he wanted. It was a good idea to be careful.

But as he looked at her, and how _young_ she looked when compared to with her son Hagoromo, Naruto with overwhelming curiousity, couldn't help but ask, "So… out of curiosity... do you age?"

"I do not," Kaguya replied absently. "I am, after all, not human. Even if I was, my true form is locked away in that seal, which preserves me in the state I was in when I was imprisoned. Even that's not accounting for the Shinjuu fruit, which has the side effect of making one immortal."

"Huh… I guess that explains why Old Man Hagoromo was old as dirt when we met for the first time…" Naruto trailed off and added thoughtfully. "And why you're still so young, and good looking… you've _had_ to be in your early 20s when you ate the Shinjuu fruit… at most."

"I was… roughly 215," Kaguya stated, "Days are longer on my homeworld, so I am unable to give you an exact estimate. Members of my Clan also mature at a slower rate than you humans… hybrids like my sons notwithstanding. Maturity-wise, I was in my late adolescence."

Naruto whistled. "For someone who's _that_ old, you're still sexy~" he grinned, and with a chuckle he added, "That makes me wanna see you in that swimsuit again to be honest… or maybe _naked~_ "

For the life of her, Kaguya couldn't help but blush. She expertly maintained her composure despite that, though. "Do that and I will find a way to hurt you." she threatened in a calm, even tone.

"You tried to kill me and make everyone into your personal White Zetsu army," Naruto pointed out with the same exact tone, "Not only that but your 'son' Black Zetsu was the main reason why the Shinobi World ended up the way it is. Embrassassing you is the least you can let me do… unless you're too proud for that?"

"Black Zetsu was trying to free me," Kaguya pointed out. "I am his mother. I'm sure your children would do anything necessary to free you if you were sealed away like I was. Also, the White Zetsus are to protect the world that I have claimed from my brethren. They are scouring all of existence to find me as we speak and it's only a matter of time before they come here."

"Oh, great…" Naruto muttered. "Fighting _you_ was tough, now there's an entire clan after your head?"

"Yes," Kaguya replied gravely. "I am stronger than either of them are individually, but together, they could potentially kill me, despite my immorality."

Naruto stared at her with unblinking eyes as her words slowly registered. "...Well, fuck!" Naruto cursed; then he fell down on his back and buried his face in his palms, "Fighting _you_ was hard! I can't imagine what it would be like to fight _more_ people of your caliber! The Gods and Goddesses of this world fear you already!"

"That it _will_ be like," Kaguya corrected and ignored what he said about the gods and goddesses, "They will come here eventually. I can tell." She shrugged. "Call it women's intuition, but I'm guessing they'll be here at some point in your lifetime."

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap!" Naruto took several deep breaths to calm himself down lest he panic. "Alright… I'll just have to come up with a game plan, just in case, then… I'm sure they can be beaten… somehow."

Kaguya scoffed at that, rolling her eyes. "Please, if you manage to achieve that, I will find a way to break out of the seal, _just_ to be your next broodmare."

"...what?"

"You heard me," she replied. "But there is no way you could beat them."

Unbeknownst to the Rabbit Goddess, that… pressed a button. Naruto legitimately _startled_ her with the most determined expression she'd ever seen in her long life. "Challenge accepted."

"...what?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, back in Uzushio, the real Naruto felt a chill run up his spine… _why_ did he get the feeling a clone of his just did something so utterly stupid?!

Harja, meanwhile, didn't notice her daddy's internal plight as she was completely focused on getting this right. It was her third attempt. The first one lit itself ablaze and the second glowed, but that was it… until it, too, burst into flames. The third time's the charm, right?

"Well, it's not blowing up in your face like mine did, so you're on the right track," Naruto said with optimistic approval after he got back into the zone. "Your inkwork is impressive for a beginner, I didn't see any any smudges. However, it's likely you got the formula wrong. I'm going to need to see the trigger once you make another exploding tag."

"Okay," Harja got herself another blank paper tag and got to work on carefully applying the seal formula to it in long, careful strokes. The pattern was quickly becoming second nature to the young woman as she painted away. A short moment later, she let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that the end product was pristine - not a single blotch, smudge, or unintended marking of any kind. Now, she just needed to see if she got the pattern right. With that in mind she handed the 'smoke' tag to her daddy for inspection.

He inspected the seal formula for any mistakes that she may have missed. And sure enough, he found one. "I found an… innovation."

"Um… Innovation? Don't you mean 'mistake'?" Harja _was_ disappointed, and more than a little annoyed that she had made yet another mistake. But Daddy didn't call it that.

"No. It's an innovation." Naruto chuckled. "Sure it was unintentional, but _you_ daughter of mine, created an entirely new seal. One that starts fire." He set the 'fire tag' down and pointed at a specific part of the formula. It was the 'trigger' to setting it off, and it had two 'arches' at the bottom of it that curved up and meeting back at the top… resembling a fire of sorts, "This right here is what's causing the fire. That would normally go straight down and nothing else. But you made a change to it that made it make fire. Jiraiya-Sensei's never seen anyone use this type of seal before, and there was no mention of a 'fire maker' tag in any records." Naruto gave his daughter a wide and proud grin and ruffled her hair affectionately. Then Harja let out a startled yelp when her father suddenly pulled her into a one armed hug. "You just created your very own seal and you're not even out of your apprenticeship yet! I'm _SO_ proud!"

The poor thing was beet red, completely overwhelmed by what her daddy was saying, but immeasurably happy. She smiled brightly, hugging him back and purring loudly.

Off to the side, Cassandra and Miranda smiled at the father and daughter, looking forward to seeing their man and children interacting in such ways. Cynthia giggled and while Hana and Susan were admittedly jealous of Harja's achievement, they were proud of her as well.

It was also a very encouraging sight for the twins. If Harja was able to create her own seal on accident, then they were _bound_ to learn how to do that shit on purpose, eventually! Of course, they would have to be careful when they go about it lest they cause an accident.

"Anyway, achievement notwithstanding, you _still_ need to get a puff of smoke." Naruto said as he let Harja go. "So, get another blank tag and try again without the arches and curves on the trigger this time.."

"A-alright, Daddy," Harja replied, still needing a moment to calm herself. After a few deep breaths, she picked up another blank paper tag, got her brush and tried again.

The half-awakened hybrid drew the formula with long purposeful, yet careful strokes and she made damn sure not to make the same mistake as last time. Even _if_ that mistake had inadvertently made a new type of seal. A short moment later, she was done and the end product was pristine; like the last time, there was not a single blotch, smudge, or unintended marking of any kind. She handed the 'smoke' tag to Naruto for inspection.

"Hmmm…" he said analytically; then after a moment he said, "It looks good. I'm going to get a clone to test it at a safe distance, just in case." Naruto told Harja, and he proceeded to do just that. A single kage bunshin appeared in a puff of smoke, took the paper tag from the original and jogged a safe enough distance away from the others.

He needn't have bothered in the end. A small amount of chakra was put into the tag and after a few seconds of waiting, a small puff of smoke shot out of it.

Naruto smiled. "Looks like you got it right this time." he grinned proudly and ruffled Harja's hair. "Good job, Harja!"

"Thank you, daddy!" Harja chirped.

"Now, let's do a few more," Naruto said, grabbing three more blank paper tags and set them down in front of the girl. "Your next challenge is to create three copies in a row that achieve the same effect. Pull that off, and we'll advance to the next level: making an actual exploding tag."

"Okay!" Her enthusiasm was contagious that was for sure. She dipped her brush into the ink and got to work on making three more exploding tags. Harja was careful and made damn sure that no mistake was made, and that the ink was not smudged in any way. After the first one was done, she slipped it aside for inspection and got to work on the second. And then she slipped that one aside for inspection once it was done and got to work on the third.

Naruto carefully looked them over one by one and once he had all three, the young father was impressed. "Alright, now it's time to see if you were able to pull off the same effect."

Naruto made another clone and handed him the paper tags. Once he took them the clone jogged to a safe enough distance so the possible explosion doesn't hurt anyone. He channeled come of his chakra into the formula and waited for a few seconds. He got a small puff of smoke. He did the same thing for the second paper tag, and got the same result. He did the same thing once more, for the third and final paper tag, and...

Harja squealed and clapped her hands together repeatedly with excitement after getting three out of three.

Naruto chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Nicely done," he praised. "That is three out of three. Now we can advance and get you to try making an actual exploding tag, this time."

Harja was very excited to hear that~!

"Settle down, my little demolitionist," Naruto teased. "These are going to be smaller explosions at first, before we advance to the bigger ones." He got another blank paper tag and set it on the ground in front of her. "The formula is going to be a little different this time around…"

* * *

Late the next morning, back in Morris, a Naruto clone found himself an interesting surprise as the Elder Priest of Rabona was apparently on the town's doorstep, looking to chat with Father Isaac. Fortunately, more than a few villagers were happy to help with that and guided his caravan to the chapel.

The caravan itself was heavily armed and armoured, but that came as no surprise. Naruto was well aware of the City of Rabona's superstitious attitudes towards his silver-eyed wives, though that appeared to have lessened up, thanks to Clare. His little harem was allowed to take shelter there for the night on the way to Nile, but were excessively tucked away from prying eyes during their visit.

Needless to say, he hadn't been back since, but Rabona herself apparently got herself busy in making that problem a thing of the past. They were still a bit wary, but old habits die hard, as the old saying goes. He could tell they'd warm up eventually, when given enough time.

Apparently, _Riful_ of all people was expected for an appointment, later this afternoon, pertaining to the churches of Rabona and the Twins combining. It was a bit odd, he can admit that - he'd have thought Neideen would have been expected, or Sistina. Neideen because she's a literal Saint and Sistina because she can talk to the twin Goddesses...

Then again, they practically lived in the chapel unless they were getting nookie from their man, and Riful was among the wisest beings on the continent, so maybe that was why...? Naruto shrugged mentally, he wasn't a religious man by any means - even though he _does_ have the eyes of Goddesses on him - so he'll let the whole religion thing be handed by the experts.

With that thought aside, he decided to check on a few things. Those poor Feeders, in particular, were getting lonely without 'Alpha' actually being there. It seemed like a good idea to start with them. So, he did just that…

* * *

A few minutes later, the clone found himself smiling warmly at the _adorable_ sight before him. Having found the Feeders in Inonon's room, the girls in question here curled up around her as the Yamanaka petted Gaki while reading one of Naruto's books.

Luckily that book was _not_ one of his adult ones. It was his autobiography, a book that told his rise from rags to fame. It didn't have _everything_ that's happened to him in it though, some times were too personal for him to let others know of.

Naruto came closer and ruffled Inonon's hair, startling her as she raised her nose out of the book; when she saw who it was the blonde gave him a warm smile. "So, how are they fairing with the Boss being in Uzushio?" he asked.

"They're fine. A little lonely, but fine." the girl answered with a shrug, and she smiled down at Gaki who - along with the other eight Feeders - had taken up residence in her room. While Naruto was gone, she was Alpha. "They've taken a liking to me and practically live in here, at least for now."

"I guess that explains why the Boss or the others haven't seen them wandering around the castle often." The clone mused with a grin. "Have they been giving you any trouble?"

Still smiling, Inonon shook her head, "No, they've been on their best behavior."

Naruto leaned in and gave the blonde a peck on the forehead, drawing a heavy blush from Inonon. "That's good to hear. Thanks for keeping an eye on them." then he pulled back and looked at Gaki, Akkah, Rylee, Meru, Rose, Sonya, Mary, Freya, and Astrid with mock seriousness, "If you're _bad_ girls, I just might have to spank the lot of you~"

The girls in question giggled as Astrid and Sonya nuzzled up to him. While they missed his scent they enjoyed the clone's warmth, especially when he petted them. And petted them he did; the clone enjoyed having them nuzzle against his palms.

"So, I'm going to be here to keep the Abyss Feeders company for a bit," the nine women in question _all_ perked up at that, "whereabouts are you in the autobiography?" the Naruto clone asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Just got to the part where you saved Nami, but this is my fifth time reading it," Inonon replied sheepishly. It was slightly embarrassing getting caught fangirling, but there wasn't much she could do about that.

The clone looked back at her with wide eyes at that. Then his eyes went back to normal as he chuckled, "I see." he scooted back on the bed a bit and asked, "So, Inonon, is it okay if ask you something?"

The blonde in question gave him a smile. "Go right, ahead."

The Naruto clone smiled back at her, "You wanna play 'doctor'?"

Inonon dropped the book in shock before frantically snatching it up before it could get damaged. Then, she giggled and gave him a shy but eager nod. "I take it I still need to avoid anything too risky?"

The clone looked at her as if she asked a dumb question. "Of course. You're still underage here." the clone reminded her.

"My next birthday couldn't come soon enough," Inonon giggled.

The Abyss Feeders looked between the two of them with curiosity. "D-D-Doc...tor?" Sonya rasped, she was still not used to talking and her vocal cords were underused still.

"It's a… very naughty game," Inonon giggled. "Don't tell anyone or Alpha will get in trouble, okay?"

Suddenly the Naruto clone went up in a puff of smoke, making poor Astrid and Sonya jump out of their skins in surprise. And when the smoke dispersed in the air, a younger 13-year-old Naruto was there and was smiling both apologetically and sheepishly.

Then the blond quickly got in the act of acting like an embarrassed, and nervous, young boy, "U-Um, Doctor Inonon… I-I have another problem, c-can you… t-take a look at it again?" he looked at Astrid, Sonya, Gaki, Akkah, Meru, Mary, Rylee, Freya, and Rose, "M-Maybe the nurses can help out?"

Inonon giggled impishly at that as the Feeders all shared looks of curiosity, then the blonde quickly got into the role of a concerned Doctor and said, "Of course!" as she carefully and slowly pulled further along the bed before laying him down on it. "I'll take good care of you."

Naruto felt his pants tighten upon hearing that. Then Inonon made a show of doing a diagnostic by 'scanning' him for any ailments with her hand hovering above him. She started with his head first, then she slowly trailed her hand down his body.

"It would appear you have some pressure built up in your groin, again." Inonon said analytically, once she reached there, "We're going to have to ease that pressure before it's too late to cure."

"A-alright," Naruto replied, doing his best to sound nervous.

"Now, now," Inonon cooed, "No need to be shy. I said I'd take good care of you, didn't I~?" Wasting no time, her hands went straight to his trousers and she added, "Now let's get these out of the way so I can treat you, okay?"

And then she slipped her digits under the waistline of his trousers and in one fell swoop, Inonon firmly yanked his trousers and underwear down his legs. His 9 inch cock, sprang up and slapped against his abdomen once it was free and the 9 Abyss Feeders gasped as they stared at the thick slab of meat and the equally large ballsack. Even in this younger form, it was still huge!

"Yes, this is most _definitely_ the root of your problem," Inonon said with absolute confidence in her voice, and the huge, veiny cock throbbed menacingly when the blonde took it in her hand and straightened it up, "The pressure needs to be _sucked_ out of it," the Yamanaka lewdly licked her lip before looking at Astrid, Sonya, Gaki, Akkah, Meru, Mary, Rylee, Freya, and Rose before saying, "Girls, you're going to have to use your mouths and help me _suck_ out the pressure from this huge, throbbing cock before it's too late~"

While the girls didn't quite understand the roleplay, they licked their lips, knowing full well what she wanted them to do. Gaki was predictably the one to crawl up first, being the next up in their little 'pecking order', right after Inonon.

"I said _girls_ , not _girl_ ," Inonon giggled when no one else tried to get a piece of him, "But, then again, it would be hard for more than two at a time." She looked to her man with a mischievous glint in her eye. "This is going to be a looong session," she cooed. "I hope you're ready~!"

"I…" the deaged clone inhaled deeply and exhaled, "I am…" the deaged clone shuddered when he felt Gaki's warm breath against the underside of his cock, "I can take as many mouths on my cock as they can fit around it!" He said both as a way to challenge them, and to get as many mouths sucking away on his cock.

"Two more it is, then," Inonon giggled, looking at the other Feeders who suddenly looked rather eager. "Akkah, you're up, too!"

The strawberry blonde cooed hungrily at that, licking her lips as she crawled on up to him. She sat to Gaki's left, and Naruto's right, and impishly looked at the deaged clone from the corner of her eye.

Inonon giggled and sang, "Freya, you're up as well~!"

The Feeder in question chirped happily, crawling on up to Gaki's right and Naruto's left. She too impishly looked at the deaged clone from the corner of her eye. With those two in position, Inonon took up hers, opposite to Akkah and started licking Naruto's shaft. The strawberry blonde followed her example as Freya and Gaki worked together, closer to the head - doing their part to get their mate off.

Soon, the girls started alternating their strokes as best they could with the limited room they had, Inonon and Akkah going up while Freya and Gaki went down, before they switched. Their coordination was nothing short of uncanny.

Naruto moaned happily at the sensations, and he was loving every bit of it as his balls started to churn.

Inonon withdrew and did a good job in looking very concerned, even as Gaki, Akkah and Freya kept licking away. "Oh no, the pressure is getting worse!" She donned a very serious look, "It looks like we're going to have to get serious. Gaki, Akkah, Freya, you've got to start sucking it with _everything_ you have before it gets worse!"

The three exchanged a glance, before getting themselves into position. Gaki was taking the head, with Freya taking the right, and Akkah taking the left as Inonon stepped aside. Then Freya and Akkah latched their mouths to the sides of Naruto's cock and started sucking and slurping away as they moved their mouths up and down along it. Gaki in the other hand took the bulbous head right into her mouth and started sucking away on it with a series of hungry moans and grunts as her tongue swirled around it with enthusiasm.

Naruto enjoyed it immensely, letting out a guttural moan as he basked in the sensations. Those Feeders knew how to work their mouths now that they're not… well… sharp enough to bite your dick off.

Inonon was right, this _was_ going to be a long session.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Morris's simulation...

"Seriously, don't call me 'Giggles'."

"But you _are_ 'Giggles' to me! You giggle a lot~!"

"Why don't you go and bother him?"

"OI! Don't involve _me_!"

"Why not _'Yami'_?"

"Because I ain't part of your dumbass conversation!"

Two Naruto's and a plant were talking in the sim's void. Insane Naruto, who'd been dubbed 'Giggles' by the plant, 'Yami' Naruto, the masked one who'd owned Team Ebisu a while back, and Himawari who's proactively acting as the real Naruto's 'daughter', thanks to Irene giving her the idea of being a female.

"Oh? Well, you are now, Uncle Yami~" Himawari giggled, as she wiggled around with excitement.

"Don't call me uncle!" Yami growled. "It makes me feel old. If anything, I'm your sibling."

"Oh, oh~!" Himawari chirped. "Yami-Oniichan, then~!"

"No… _don't_ call me Oniichan." the masked blond growled with irritation, "I'm not from the Elemental Nations - so I don't even _need_ to be called that."

"You must be _greaaat_ at parties…" Giggles deadpanned.

"Oh put a sock in it you psychotic, sad, insane excuse of a Naruto." Yami spat.

"Oniichan it is," Giggles chirped before breaking down into a rapid series of insane giggles..

"Heeeeeeeey... Don't fight. Think of the _opportunity~!_ " Himawari said with excitement. What she said had gotten Yami and Giggles' attention, and interest.

"... _What_ opportunity?" Yamo asked, his tone sounded almost demanding.

"Giggles-"

"Don't call me 'Giggles'!"

"-here can manipulate the simulation to appear in front of others, even when it's not being used! I can do the same and so can you, Yami-Oniichan! Think about it: when someone is using the simulation _we_ three can appear and have a little fun~!"

"My type of fun is utterly wrecking them when I'm being 'used'." Yami deadpanned. "And unlike you and 'Giggles' here, I'd rather not do that. That pervert of a Sage is here, so is that Red-Headed woman and the blond. _All_ three of them are either seal masters - or at least proficient enough to stop us in the Red-Head's case. I like my freedom, thank you."

"But _think_ of the fun we could have!" Giggles said with enticement.

"You dumbass, I'd rather not get erased in retaliation, thank you very much."

"That is a very real possibility," a feminine voice pointed out. The three of them redirected their attention to Kaguya as she floated on up to them. "From what I can tell, it's entirely possible that those three were placed in this seal as a countermeasure."

"Who the fuck are you?" Yami flatly demanded, and grunted in surprise when Himawari whacked him across the back of the head with one of her vines.

"Charming…" the woman muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That's Kaguya, A _Goddess_. And someone who could easily wipe the floor with the three of us, were it not for the leash I have on her." Himawari said.

"At least I'm getting my due credit," Kaguya chirped. "So… just how many of you are there in this seal? I simply must know."

"Fuck if I know," Yami flatly answered, "Ten, twenty, a thousand? There's a robot version of the real Naruto in here somewhere… along with a robot version of that fox sealed in him. There's also that Ten Tails thing in here as well, and so is Madara. But he's not like us… I think?"

"He is indeed a fake," Himawari clarified. "Him, Mukade, Zabuza, among others…"

"Including that singing girl you like to eat," Giggles added.

"It's the only reason Daddy lets me do that," Himawari giggled. "There's a few plants as well, but as far as I know, I'm the only one of my kind. The rest are not at all self-aware."

"Wrong," Yami drawled, "There _is_ one other plant that's self-aware: the plant that ate that brunette and blonde woman in those rocks. It's not smart enough to talk, but it could clearly understand them."

"Oh, that one's just like the singing girl," Himawari clarified. "Smart, but not aware of its own false existence like we are."

"It's _still_ self-aware." Yami shot back, "Self-aware, because it responded to the blonde's taunts, and the brunette's praise; but not smart like you."

"Yeah, I suppose that's accurate." Himawari giggled. "So far, we are the only ones aware of our false existence," she said, turning to address Kaguya directly. "You and those other three are technically from outside, so you're not fake like us. But you in particular… you're a confusing one..."

"Oh? How's she confusing?" Yami asked.

The flower bounced enthusiastically, "I created her to be part of my adventure! She had no soul, like the others I've created and what happens to the girls I manage to gobble down - then, out of nowhere, she became conscious when Daddy wanted her to be as accurate to the real Kaguya as possible. Daddy even said she was the real deal and that he could sense her presence!"

"Huh… That _is_ weird…" Yami muttered under his breath. He cocked his head consideringly. It's entirely possible that _someone_ put her consciousness in here. Of course, being the bastard that he is Yami kept that thought to himself.

Of course, Himawari could tell what he was thinking, but kept that to herself as well.

"Rest assured that I am still just as confused as you are," Kaguya added with a sigh. The woman could see one silver lining to this though: she wasn't stuck in a moon in one of her _own_ dimensions anymore… well… conscious wise that is. She could do without the flower - of all things - wanting to eat her, but there wasn't anything she could do about that.

She is fairly sure that the real Naruto is having a panic attack as well. The one that was with her had dispelled himself, and while she didn't know the specifics of that technique, she _did_ notice during their fight that they all remembered and adapted to her lack of a combat expertise; when she killed clones with her Ash-Killing Bone, though, the others didn't react as if they had an influx of memories. She could feel the chakra going back to the other clones though, but other than that nothing else happened.

She pushed those thoughts aside, though. It was beneath her to think of the mechanics of inferior techniques.

"So whyare you here?" Yami grunted out, drawing Kaguya's attention to him. "If you're here to have a conversation, then I'm sorry to say we're not exactly… good conversationalists… or whatever it's called."

"We have a plant, an insane man child, and a depressed emo~!" Himawari giggled.

"...I'm going to ignore that last part." Yami muttered.

"I was just wondering what you three were up to when I saw that you were together," Kaguya shrugged. "Since that clone left for the night, I've been wandering aimlessly around the seal out of boredom, for the most part… and pointedly avoiding the perverted toad man."

"These idiots want to cause trouble, by hacking the seal and muck around in the simulation when it's being used" Yami said, jerking his head towards Himawari and Giggles, "You two morons are already pushing your luck, and the real Naruto's already nerfed you, plant, because of you've apparently never heard of subtlety. And if 'Giggles' here doesn't knock it off, a similar thing will happen to him. And _now_ the two of you want to cause even _more_ trouble that might end up with you becoming even weaker, or worse! Being wiped from the seal entirely! I prefer to _exist_ , thank you very much!"

"All valid points to consider," Kaguya replied with a sagely nod. "I like this seal. It's by far preferable to the sensory deprivation of the one I was originally locked into."

"I'll take your word for it," Yami shrugged dismissively. "Well, if you want to have a conversation, then join us if you want. Just stay away from 'Giggles'-"

"I ain't Giggles dammit!"

"-and the plant. The blood covered one's more likely to rip you a new one, and the plant's more likely to eat you." seeing the look Kaguya was giving him, Yami just shrugged his shoulders and said, "They were _made_ that way. They can't help it; though they seem to enjoy it. The plant has a preference to eating girls though."

"I see… I shall take that into consideration." Kaguya said with a thoughtful frown. It was a no brainer, the woman floated on over to Yami and kept all three of her eyes on Giggles and Himawari.

"Awww~!" Himawari cooed. "Don't be like that. You'll just respawn after I'm done digesting you, just like that singing girl~!"

"I'd... rather not test that for obvious reasons," Kaguya deadpanned.

"I don't think _anyone_ would want to test that for obvious reasons." Yami added in wholehearted agreement. "Anyway… what were we talking about again? I forgot."

Giggles opened his mouth, only to close it a moment later, "...I forgot too." he said sheepishly.

"I forgot as well," Himawari admitted. Then she bounced in place, "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! Let's start a new conversation!"

"Like what?" Yami flatly asked.

"Like getting to know our new guest, perhaps~?" Himawari suggested "She did nearly kick Daddy's ass, after all; I am so curious about her~!"

They would have seen Yami roll his eyes if it wasn't for his mask. "What's there to know about her? She's a Goddess, it's _obvious_ she would be able to kick his ass."

Kaguya couldn't help but smile at that if her life depended on it.

"I'm curious about where she came from," Himawari replied. "Apparently she's where all chakra in the world comes from."

Yami thought about it for a moment, and quickly shook his head in denial. "...No. There's no way that's possible."

"And why not?" Himawari asked, with Kaguya looking at Yami questioningly.

"Because that would mean Kaguya either fucked like… thousands of people in her lifetime… or the Sage of the Six Paths somehow spread chakra around. Now that I think about it, I'm betting it's the latter, than the former."

"I only had two children," Kaguya pointed out flatly. "Both with the same man. What they did after I was imprisoned is anyone's guess, but I am indeed the progenitor of chakra."

Yami tilt his head with consideration. "Huh… and the Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha Clans are descended from you… I guess in some twisted way, you're the Clan Head of all three of them."

"Wasn't it rumoured that the Hyuuga are descendants of the Uchiha or just splintered off?" Himawari asked.

"Oh?" Kaguya perked up at that.

"That's just a rumour." Yami shrugged. "The eyes of both the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans are different. But… Kaguya here _has_ got the eyes of the Hyuuga Clan and her third eye is a mixture of the Sharingan and Rinnegan; the Sage of the Six Paths had the Rinnegan, and his two sons inherited the eyes - the Sharingan for the older brother - and the body of the sage. The Uchiha and Senju Clans are descended from them respectively, and the Uzumaki Clan splintered off from the Senju Clan. The lesser known son may have had the Byakugan, and the Hyuuga Clan's descended from him. Of course, that is speculation on my part… unless _you_ confirm it."

Yami never saw the Six Paths Sage before, so he was going entirely on what limited knowledge he has on the legend. It certainly helps that his past was very similar to the original.

"I have the All-Seeing Eyes and my third one is solid red with odd patterns…?" Kaguya added with a helpless shrug. "One of my sons had the All-Seeing Eyes and one did not."

"That's our confirmation then - one of Kaguya's sons had the Byakugan, and everyone can therefore trace their ancestry back to Kaguya. Seeing as she is _the_ oldest living being right now, Kaguya can in theory claim ownership of the Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju and Hyuuga Clans since they technically belong to her."

"One problem with that though," Giggles pointed out, and him sounding sane threw Yami and Himawari in for a loop. "She's trapped in here. And if her words are anything to go by, she's _also_ trapped in another place entirely. She also tried to kill everyone and turn them into White Zetsus, if what Himawari said was right. Pretty sure the clans in question wouldn't take too kindly to her trying to claim that position."

"...you sounded very smart there." Yami was pleasantly surprised.

The blood stained Naruto gave Yami one of the flattest looks any of them had ever seen. "I may have the tendency to not think things through, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot." he flatly pointed out. "I _can_ think, and I can _act_ on what I _think_. Honestly, the Goddess here pretty much dug her own grave and no one's going to listen to someone who is for all intents and purposes, a part of this simulation. Granted, she's real, like the Fourth Hokage, but no one holds her in high regard."

"Doesn't mean she can't give advice here and there." Yami pointed out. "But you have a point, and what I was saying _was_ technical. She _can_ technically claim ownership of those Clans, because they're related to her. Whether or not she'd actually succeed in doing so is another story entirely."

Crossing her legs and tilting her head curiously, Kaguya decided she might a well humour these three. "So, is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Am I allowed to eat you~?" Himawari cooed as she bounced in place with excitement. Well if nothing else the flower was a determined little thing when it comes to getting what she wants.

"No." Kaguya sighed. The flower's determination was admirable, so credit where it was due, but she was not about to experience that if she could help it… especially after seeing Himawari's last adventure, earlier this morning. That poor redhead…

"Aw…" the flower whined, only to cheerfully bounce back, "Well I _can_ mind control you into doing what I want…" she said ominously.

"Please don't…" That sounded horrifying!

Deciding to diffuse the situation, if only to avoid pissing off the real Naruto, Yami cleared his throat. "So…" he began. "Where are you from? You never answered that question, because we got sidetracked."

Visibly - albeit subtly - grateful for the change of subject, Kaguya hummed thoughtfully. "How to explain that… It's not as simple as saying I'm from a specific country, because said country is in another world."

Giggles, Yami and Himawari exchanged looks with one another before they looked back at Kaguya. "Humour us," Yami said.

She took a deep breath and said, "I am from the land of Y'gdra, on a world several universes away the one Naruto lives on."

"Aaaaaand you've lost me," Giggles said in a flat, tone.

Kaguya let out a long suffering sigh. Explaining this to a bunch of primitives was going to be a bitch wasn't it? "I'm a dimension-hopping rabbit goddess from a far, far, _far_ away world you've never heard of. It had purple skies, three suns and five moons. The grass was orange, the trees were blue and my cousin has eyes in his hands."

Giggles just stared at her with wide eyes. Yami was completely unreadable, thanks to that mask of his. Himawari was silent. But Kaguya knew they were trying to process her words into an image in their heads, but were simply unable to.

"...your world is _strange_." Himawari was the first one to speak and Yami and Giggles nodded in silent agreement.

Then, Giggles predictably made this awkward. "So, how does your cousin jerk off without poking himself in the eye?"

Yami and Himawari both whacked him across the head and he just cackled like a madman.

Kaguya's pale skin, meanwhile, turned bright red from her collarbone to the roots of her hair like a thermometer. "I… never asked."

"Ignore this idiot - he's stupid." Yami growled, jerking his head to the blood covered blond in question.

"I ain't stupid!" Giggles snapped.

"So, what is it like there?" Yami asked, promptly ignoring him.

"It had a beauty that was comparable to this world." Kaguya answered evasively.

"...I noticed you said, 'was', 'were' and 'had', something happened to it." Himawari stated and it wasn't a question either.

"Yes." Kaguya sighed, and she noticed Yami and Giggles were giving her their absolute attention. "Long before I became a Goddess, my homeworld was destroyed by my Clan's own hubris; and in the wake of the planet's destruction in our solar system, we took to exploring our dimension through the void of space. And after an undetermined amount of time, I ended up in this dimension by complete accident. The rest from there is history."

Her Clan had ended up destroying all three of the suns in their solar system, and in the wake of its expansion they had to move somewhere. And the universe was a large, vastly unexplored place.

Yami and Giggles blinked at that; well, it seems the old saying 'you learn something new every day' _was_ true.

* * *

Later on, after having made sure everything was in working order, the clone who'd discovered Kaguya in the sim dispelled. Due to the long distance between the clone and the original though, there was a _bit_ of a delay - about a days worth - but when he received the memories, Naruto bolted upright from his sleeping bag.

"FFFUUUUUCCCKK!"

His distressed howl could _literally_ be heard all the way back in Nami… eventually. The soundwaves needed a moment to get there.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Naruto was curled up in a ball, arms around his head, and was quickly rocking himself back and forth in his sleeping bag. It would have made for a comical sight, if he didn't look so genuinely scared.

Of course, his cry of distress had brought everyone else's attention to him and Cynthia was the first of the ten to arrive.

The pigtailed blonde slammed the door to the room her husband was in open, as her silver eyes darted frantically around the room for her husband. And when she saw him, rocking back and forth looking terrified, she immediately ran over to him. "Naruto! Naruto, what is it?!"

Struggling to calm his nerves enough to communicate, Naruto took several deep, calming breaths, before hauntingly saying, "K-K-Kaguya…"

Immediately, Cynthia frowned, scooping her hubby up into a comforting hug. "It's okay, honey," she said, "It's just a bad dream. She can't hurt you anymore."

"She's _in_ the simulation seal," Naruto said after several more deep breaths. "A clone of mine and that flower, Himawari, did something and she somehow ended up in there… Oh, and there's more." Naruto chirped with mock-excitement. "Apparently, Kaguya was turning everyone into an army of White Zetsus for the purpose of defeating her clan, who are apparently out for her head."

Cynthia widened her eyes at that, as did everyone else as they piled into the room. That was… bad news. _Very,_ bad news.

"D-does that mean we're going to be facing an entire _family_ of Kaguya's calibur?!" Cynthia almost shrieked, _now_ she understood why Naruto was acting this way. Beating her required both Naruto and Sasuke to work together, and they were barely able to land a hit on her! Now there's _more_?!

"Kaguya guessed it would be sometime in my lifetime, so, I'll have to say 'yes' to that." Naruto hugged his wife and rocked back and forth again, with the plaited blonde doing the same thing.

"Who is Kaguya?" Cassandra asked. She was pretty much out of the loop on who this person was, but from the way Naruto and Cynthia was acting she had to be bad news.

"Kaguya is a Goddess - a _literal_ Goddess." Galatea shakingly answered. "Naruto fought her with the help of Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and an Uchiha called Obito, and managed to defeat her by imprisonment. She out classes _all_ of us in power and techniques."

Naruto added a bit more to it since he has more experience with the woman's abilties. "She is faster than Hysteria's Elegance, has the Hyuuga Clan's All-Seeing Eye, and has the Rinne Sharingan which is the predecessor of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. She can literally pull you into another world instantly, and she has an instant-kill technique, that _will_ slowly crumble you to ash if you're hit. You have a good healing factor? Well, too bad! You're dead anyway! It's something even I can't heal. Oh, and she can fly."

"To make matters worse, it's safe to assume these clanmates of hers are actually trained in combat if they're looking to pick a fight with a literal goddess," Harja muttered thoughtfully. "So, they won't share her lack of expertise."

"Sasuke and I will have to fight them if that's the case." Naruto groaned in agitation, "We're the only ones capable of sealing them away thanks to Old Man Hagoromo giving us his chakra." Then he tried to be optimistic and added, "Still, on the bright side, a thousand years had passed without any sign of her Clan's arrival so it's entirely possible that their numbers have dwindled enough that they can't spare any people to investigate."

"Well… that _is_ one way to think about it." Cynthia didn't like to have negative thoughts but just this once she _can_ try and take comfort in the fact that a family of alien beings that can destroy them with a flick of their wrist may be down to their last numbers.

"So… does this mean we have to go back?" As much as she wanted to stay, Hana knew this was very serious. So if he wanted them all to go back then she would go back without question. She, along with the other nine, were pleasantly surprised when Naruto shook his head no.

"It seems the plant has a leash on the woman." Naruto was happy to say that because he was outright grinning. "Himawari's got direct control over how strong Kaguya can be. The plant _did_ make her body before her consciousness somehow found its way in there. All Kaguya can do is float and use a sharingan and byakugan from what the memories tell me. We can stay here for the next few days; my clones are almost done sweeping the ruins for any remaining active seals."

"If the situation changes somehow, don't hesitate to give us the word, okay?" Cynthia asked, giving him another hug.

"Alright," he hugged her back, giving the former Number 14 a peck on the cheek. Then, as he withdrew, he addressed everyone. "You all can go back to bed, now. I'll be fine."

Cynthia just held her hubby tighter, "I'm going to stay with you. You _scared_ me!" she huffed with a childish pout.

Naruto chuckled warmly at that, hugging her back. "Alright, fair enough," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. He unzipped his bedroll and let Cynthia slide inside; once she was in Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled his wife to him who smiled. She may not be affected by the biting cold winds of winter, or the scorching heat of the summer, but she _was_ affected by Naruto's warmth.

He was just so comfortable to be around!

Naruto smiled at the others, "I'll see the rest of you in the morning, alright?"

The others smiled and nodded before leaving the room without a word, though Galatea gave Naruto a deep loving liplock before she departed for her own room.

"Everything will be okay, alright, honey?" Cynthia cooed. "I'll do everything in my power to help you if you need it and I'm sure all the others will do the same."

"I know," Naruto sighed. Then he leaned in and started kissing and nibbling at her neck. Cynthia mewled longingly as she tilted her head for better access. Naruto chuckled and started rubbing her back and leaving a nice fat hickey to mark her as his.

He wasn't planning on plowing her, though the temptation was there. But he _was_ doing to cuddle the woman and give her some nookie. And from the looks of it, Cynthia was all too happy to receive it.

* * *

Back in Morris.

Riful was, for all intents and purposes, bored out of her mind. Granted this was all part of her plan for world domination, but there were days when she just missed being the Abyssal One of the West and having everyone afraid of you. Luckily she wasn't alone, in the chapel with her was Neideen the Naughty, and Sistina the Divine Oracle, both of whom are garbed in their nun uniforms. Father Isaac was there as well, and he was talking to the Elder Priest of Rabona; why _she_ of all people was asked to come down here was beyond her, since it looked like Isaac had everything handled from her perspective. But she wasn't going to question it.

So, there Riful was, sitting at a round table quietly listening to Father Isaac and the Elder Priest chatting away about things she was incapable of understanding. Sistina and Neideen were seated beside her, with the latter quietly humming to herself and the former was drumming her fingers against her forearm.

They were just as bored as she was.

"So, this is the famed Riful of the West, then," the Elder Priest mused aloud, eyeballing the girl. "I must admit that I was rather skeptical of claims that a young girl who turned into a giant ribbon monster had nearly destroyed the Organization and razed no less than ten villages, all those hundreds of years ago."

"Fifteen, actually," Riful clarified. "Some of them were blamed on youma."

"I see," the man replied, giving her a cautious grin. "Well, I am glad to hear you are on our side. I am the newly-appointed Elder Priest of Rabona, Father Vincent."

"Oh?" Neideen quirked an eyebrow at that. "What happened to the previous one?"

"Old age, I'm afraid." The bald man answered. "He passed away in his sleep, a few months ago, at the age of 101."

"Impressive lifespan, I must say," Riful commented, visibly surprised. An ordinary human living past a century was almost unheard of! It happened, but only if you were very lucky. And the former Elder Priest was _clearly_ lucky. "Clearly, he was doing something right."

"Indeed, he was," Vincent chuckled warmly. "The man lived a happy life and was quite a joy to be around. He'll be sorely missed."

"Naruto might have him beat in life span, one day," Neideen chuckled. "His mother's side of the family _were_ known for their longevity."

"Very interesting," Father Vincent mused aloud. "The fabled Lord of Morris truly is full of surprises, isn't he?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Riful giggled. "The destruction of Pieta was his doing, though, to be fair, that was to wipe out an invading force of monsters. And where he's from he's essentially a mayor with the military rank of a king. All he lacks is a realm, but he is in the process of reclaiming his ancestral homeland, so that won't take long to amend."

"His ancestral homeland is far from these lands, across the sea to the West." Sistina clarified when she saw the questioning look on the man's face. "You would not have heard of it."

"He's actually heading an expedition to the island as we speak," Riful chirped. "They should be back in a few days."

"To think there are far away lands yet unexplored," Father Vincent muttered to himself in amazement.

"Not unexplored, just not yet rediscovered." Sistina corrected, "The Organization is to blame for that. The civilians on this continent actually came from another one, where the Organization themselves hailed from."

Neideen added with a sickeningly sweet smile, "To make a complicated story short: there is a war. The Organization's side was losing, so they used this island to create weapons to fight in their war. We 'Claymores' are experiments of theirs to be used in this war and everyone else is in their eyes unimportant collateral damage."

"All in all: this entire island is just one huge experiment for them. Thanks to Naruto however, we are no longer bound to live or die on their word." Sistina said with a happy smile.

"Naruto even has proof from the Organization's misdeeds since they arrived here." Riful added, "It was how he had managed to get so many warriors to defect to his side when the time came."

"Such fascinating achievements," Father Vincent commented, looking to Father Isaac. "It comes as no surprise that the Twins and Lady Rabona have grown so fond of him."

"Them and many others," Sistina giggled. "Both from this land and his, no less."

"So... you all seem to have everything well in hand, so why am I here, exactly?" Riful asked; she was awfully curious and wanted to know why they asked her to come along when it seemed they didn't even _need_ her to be here.

"Because the City of Rabona will be falling under your domain, when you and the other Abyssal Ones stake your claims on this island," Father Vincent clarified. "I wish to become more familiar with the Supreme Overlady of the West."

"Supreme Overlady, huh?" Riful raised an eyebrow before smiling. "I like it~!" The title had an odd ring to it, but she could get used to that.

* * *

 **Five Days Later**

In Uzushiogakure no Sato, Naruto let out a tired but satisfied sigh as he gave his handiwork a good, long look. He was satisfied with what they had managed to do during the time they were here. All the seals were deactivated, the bodies from all four sides were cleaned out and given a proper burial, and all the rubble and debris was cleared out. His daughters even volunteered to help with the overgrowth - Harja being particularly useful in that regard, as her ribbons cut down the grass and trimmed the trees to shape. Hana and Susan, meanwhile, had helped with the weeds.

The buildings, unfortunately, would have to be replaced since the materials from the ruins were not up to stuff. The ruins themselves will have to be taken away, obviously, since nature was in the process of reclaiming them when they arrived on the island. He'd have to get some architects from Nami to rebuild the once prosperous Hidden Village; luckily, he knew a certain bridge builder with connections in the Elemental Nations.

He was one of the architects that helped rebuild Konoha the first time she got destroyed after all, so the man has some experience when it comes to rebuilding a destroyed Hidden Village.

"This looks good," he said with tired satisfaction. "Still, it needs work, obviously, but it's almost unrecognizable from when we first came here. You three did a very good job."

Harja, Hana, and Susan all beamed at that, happy to hear that their efforts were appreciated.

"So what do we do now?" Hysteria asked, slipping her arms around Naruto from behind.

"We go back to Morris and let everyone know Uzushiogakure is almost ready. I got to put down a teleportation seal first, though, so we don't have to use Isobu to get back on the island." Naruto replied, as he lovingly held Hysteria's forearm. "After that, it depends if we have to take the castle or not. I know a guy who's got connections with architects in the Elemental Nations. I'll be consulting him, before we head back, so you and the others can explore Nami a bit more and have a little fun before we go back."

"Sounds good to me," Licht said with a agreeing nod.

And with that Naruto got to work on applying the teleportation seal to the island. It took him a few minutes to brush it down, but once he was done, he had the others grab hold of him and each other before they vanished enmass from the island.

Kurama had already told Isobu that Naruto was leaving through their connection. But instead of leaving, the giant turtle decided to stay for a few more days, before leaving himself. He wanted to make sure someone was keeping an eye on the place in Naruto's absence, much to the blond's appreciation.

The group reappeared in the great hall of Morris' citadel almost immediately after. It was night time, everyone else was in bed, which gives him a good enough of an excuse to check on a certain Rabbit Goddess.

Of course, there were a couple of people who were still up, and they felt Naruto's chakra reappear in the castle along with so many others. The second they felt him reappear with the others they immediately dropped what they were doing and made a beeline for him, much to Naruto's amusement.

Miria was quite predictably the first among them to appear, practically _materializing_ on Naruto's arm thanks to her phantom technique. Tabitha was close behind, and she practically did the same thing to his other arm, though hers was more like a blur of motion fading into focus when she came to a stop.

Priscilla was close behind, already claiming a liplock from her mate before he even realized she was in front of him. Then she withdrew and pressed herself against him, rubbing her cheek against his broad chest like a puppy trying to have its owner pay attention to them.

Glissa and Yuma came next, the dark haired awakened was a blur of motion before she threw herself down on her knees and slid over to him and hugged a leg to her bosom. Yuma was doing the _exact_ same thing to Naruto's other leg, though the shy woman was giving him quite the impish smirk when he looked past Priscilla and down at them bewilderedly.

Last was Clare and Jean, both of whom just walked on up to him and tried their best to hug their hubby from behind.

To say Naruto was overwhelmed is an understatement, but he didn't really mind it. "I'm surprised I don't get dogpiled like this more often," he said with a chuckle. "You girls missed me _that_ much?"

"Yes," Priscilla's answer was short and to the point. She glanced at Miria, Tabitha, Clare, Yuma, and Glissa from the corner of her eyes one by one, before looking up at Naruto and saying in a flat, demanding tone, "Breed us."

"Not in front of the kids," Naruto chuckled. Then, his attitude took a one-eighty, legitimately startling the ladies. "There's… something I need to do. Something that unfortunately takes a higher priority than that." Once that's done, though, he'll _gladly_ breed these women.

Miria was curious, and worried, from the grim tone in her hubby's voice. It was very well hidden but she could sense his unease. Priscilla on the other hand, could feel and hear his heartbeat speed up with anxiety. That made her frown dangerously. What could make him so anxious?

With narrowed eyes Priscilla pulled back and looked up at him. "What is it that has you so nervous?" she softly demanded.

"...I'm hoping it's nothing." the blond answered with a sigh.

Chloe growled with irritation and decided to get straight to the point instead of having Naruto's fidgeting keep everyone out of the loop, "Oh for the love of- a Goddess he's fought called Kaguya has somehow found herself in that simulation thing in the bailey! That's what the problem is! That's where his priority is!"

Everyone who was holding on to him went stiff in shock - except for one.

Priscilla perked up at that. " _The_ Kaguya? As in the real deal?"

Naruto gave her a worried look. He hoped she wasn't thinking what he thought she was thinking. "Uh… Yeah?" then he gave the brunette a _very_ serious look, "Priscilla… if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, _don't_."

The brunette in question frowned at that. "I'm not thinking about challenging her or anything… at the moment," she admitted. "I just want to make sure everything's okay."

He deflated in relief at that, "Thank the Sage for _that_ , then. Believe me, she is _not_ someone you want to fight… ever."

Priscilla shrugged. "You're the Alpha, now," she reminded him. "If _you're_ scared of her, then I have plenty of reason to be worried."

Naruto shuddered, as he got a haunted look on his face. "Let me put it this way, Priss: if you're hit with her Ash-Killing Bone, it doesn't _matter_ how good of a healing factor you have, you're dead the moment you're hit."

"Ash-Killing Bone?" The brunette in question didn't know what that technique was, but it sounded awful.

Naruto dampened his lip. "Imagine being able to shoot out bones anywhere on your body, that once it hits, can crumble your opponents to ash from the inside. It's _always_ a one-hit kill. And it's not instant, you'll be alive as you're crumbling to ash."

Everyone tried to imagine what he said in their heads, and they didn't like the image their brains was portraying. Miria had an easier time trying to imagine such a devastating technique, because she read a draft of his then unnamed book 'Child of Prophecy', when he was writing it in his spare time.

There were a few unused sketches and inked works of the technique in action as well. It wasn't a pleasant image in her opinion; seeing a smiling Obito crumbling into a pile of ash after saving Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi from it. It gave her nightmares… how Naruto managed to still smile after going through so many tragedies baffled her. But in the end, she wouldn't have him any other way.

"I remember seeing unused sketches and inked works of that technique in question." the sandy-brunette admitted. "It is a technique you will want to avoid getting hit by."

"Right…" Priscilla muttered, "...so...let's go see what this bitch wants."

"Right after Harja, Susan and Hana go to bed." Naruto said. He turned to the girls in question and added, "Be good girls and I'll be taking you to Raby Castle for more fuinjutsu training."

They'd also be along to have a little playtime with him, but that was left unsaid for obvious reasons.

Still, his daughters read between the lines and beamed at that.

"Yes, Daddy," Harja chirped, grabbing Hana and Susan by the hands and urging them out of the great hall. They obliged without question as Cynthia moved to follow them out.

Before she left, though, the former Number 14 turned to her man and said, "Be careful, honey, and if you need me, don't hesitate to call."

"Alright," Naruto replied with a nod. Then he looked to the remaining girls and said, "Let's go over there now. With that plant, Himawari, having a leash on her, Kaguya won't be much trouble. Hopefully..."

Those who weren't in the know just gave Naruto an odd look. "...what?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you this: Himawari's the one who made her body." Naruto shrugged helplessly at the looks he was given. "How Kaguya's actual consciousness got into the seal is beyond me, but the flower's the one who made her body - she can make the woman as strong or as weak as she wants her to be."

"That is terrifying…" Miria muttered. While she'd never fought the dreaded psychic flower that had developed a bit of infamy among Naruto's lovers, she knew damn well that Himawari's reputation was quite _thoroughly_ earned.

"She calls me 'Daddy' and is more likely to call you 'Auntie Miria', since you're my wife." Naruto added. "Won't stop her from eating your pretty ass though. Amusingly enough, Himawari made Kaguya for her adventures."

"Adventures?" Jean and Clare both gave him odd looks at that.

Naruto shrugged yet again, "It's an idea I gave her to keep her happy when I weakened her. When she's encountered in the simulation again, Himawari won't be as strong as she was when she took on Teresa, Priscilla, Noel, Sophia, Irene, and Elda… because she was an _unstoppable powerhouse_." At the last two words, Naruto's voice went utterly flat; devoid of emotion; then he perked right up again and added, "Of course, the option to fight her at full power is there if any of you are feeling like challenging yourself."

"I'll pass." Miria flatly replied. "Not until I'm feeling more confident in the western techniques I've been learning, at least."

"Same here," Glissa replied. "The flower I fried was on easy mode. There's _no way_ I'm ready for Himawari."

"That's smart of you two," Naruto praised, "I'll give you all a little hint for the time you're unlucky enough to run into her again: what Priscilla and Teresa tried to do was working."

Priscilla's eyes _glinted_ at that, "Burn the environment~?" she asked, looking almost childish as she looked up at him with a wide grin.

Naruto chuckled and pecked Priscilla on her forehead. "Yes. Burn the environment. Take away her ability to use senjutsu, then she can't outright take control of you." he replied. "That's all I'm giving you for now."

Everyone, Priscilla especially, filed that information away for later use.

"Alright," Miria nodded. "Now, let's see what this rabbit goddess wants."

Glissa and Yuma stopped hugging Naruto's legs so he could move. Everyone else followed him out into the bailey When he got there, the blond kneeled down and activated the sim, pulling up the inside of that cabin into view, the figure he sought floating in the middle, her legs crossed as she perked up.

"Oh, hello," she said politely, looking surprised. "I'm hoping you're the real one and not a construct?"

'Yeah," Naruto chuckled. "So, what can you tell me about this… problem you potentially see coming in the future?"

Miria really _didn't_ like the sound of that.

Suddenly, Giggles popped up in the room out of nowhere, startling the living shit out of Kaguya. "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi~!" he broke down into a fit of insane cackling, and his ever constant toothy grin grew _wider_ when his bloodshot eyes caught those of Chloe's, "Look who's here! It's the lady who ran away! Ran away, ran away, ran away~! Hehehehehehehe **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

There was a knock on the cabin door, but before Kaguya could say anything, Yami opened the door and marched on in. "Hi. Can't talk, need to keep this idiot from making things worse for us." the masked Naruto droned, before he grabbed Giggles's hooded jacket and pulled him out of the room. "Now you! Follow me!"

"But I don't waaaaaana!" Giggled whined.

"No _buts_!"

Kaguya, Naruto, Cassandra, Miranda, Licht, Galatea, Hysteria, Chloe, Clare, Miria, Priscilla, Jean, Glissa, Yuma, and Tabitha all watched in bewilderment as they saw the irritated Yami pulling the blood-stained Giggles out of the cabin against his will.

"...What… what _just_ happened?" Priscilla asked oddly.

Kaguya sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, " _That_ was 'Giggles' and 'Yami', the former is the blood covered one and Yami is the masked one." she gave Naruto a flat look. "They're self aware like that plant is, by the way. And Yami is capable of manipulating the simulation himself. _Unlike_ a certain plant, and giggling lunatic however, Yami's not one for breaking the rules. He's been trying to keep them from doing so."

"Uh… good… good to know?" Naruto said lamely. He had no idea how to react to that. Neither did anyone else for that matter. Then the blond cleared his throat and tried getting them all back on track, "So… about this potential problem you were telling me clone about?"

Glad to be getting back to the point of this meeting, Kaguya took a deep breath and got to the main point. "Very well, my brethren is scouring all of existence to find me. It's only a matter of time before they find this world, and when they do they will take my chakra - _your_ chakra - for themselves to sustain their immortality."

"That much I know," Naruto muttered, "How strong are they? Individually, you said they're weaker than you are, but if they're together then they can potentially kill you. And do you know how many of them are left?"

"As single individuals I can kill them. It would take me some time to do so as they have similar powers as I." Kaguya answered, and that gave Naruto some answers to his questions; so these Otsutsuki all have similar powers as Kaguya then… it would be safe to assume they can go through other dimensions as well, then.

"I see… and how many would it take for them to kill you?" Naruto asked.

Kaguya shrugged, "Two would suffice, _if_ they are capable of working together. Just as you, that pink haired one, and the one with dark hair defeated me by working together. And as for how many members of the Otsutsuki Clan are left… I have no idea. My body was sealed into the moon, and my other son Hamura took his clan to the Moon to I assume protect this planet and to safeguard my body. They once numbered in the thousands, but infighting had occured. I do not know of the specifics of what had caused the infighting, but half of them were wiped out in the end." Kaguya peered up towards the sky and focused her Rinne Sharingan on the moon. She may have been weakened but she is _still_ a goddess, and she can still sense someone of Otsutsuki lineage there on the moon's surface. "Now, there is only one person from Hamura's clan left on the moon. I am not sure what that person is doing up there… or what they were doing when I reappeared, but they _are_ there now."

"I see…" well that just gave him more questions than answers! Naruto pushed those thoughts aside and asked, "I guess that means you have no idea how many of your clan are left?"

"I have no idea. There could be hundreds, or there could be as few as ten, five, or two. I _was_ sealed away for a millennia, after all, and a lot can happen in that time." Kaguya shrugged. "All I know for sure is that they are out there… and they _are_ coming."

Well, _that_ wasn't ominous in anyway…

"I see, thank you for the warning." Naruto thanked her with a respectful nod; then he let out a tired sigh and said, "Well, it looks like I got some preparation to do." At least he'll have _some_ time… it might not be much, since the exact date of their arrival is unknown, but it's still time.

Kaguya scoffed. "I still doubt it will be worth much."

"And I still accept your challenge," Naruto grinned impishly.

Miria blinked and gave her husband a flat look. "What challenge?" she deadpanned.

"...Basically, Kaguya said if I could defeat the ones coming after her - and she pointed out time and time again that it's not possible - then she'd offer herself up as my broodmare…" Naruto shrugged sheepishly and added, "my _clone_ took that as a challenge and accepted. Even if she doesn't uphold her side of the bargain, though, I will beat them. That's just icing on the cake if she does."

Kaguya rolled her eyes, "I still doubt you are capable of winning. I was just one celestial being, you are going to be facing more than one."

"And he had far more help," Priscilla was quick to point out. "I don't care what it takes, I _will_ make sure my mate gets out of this alive. No one threatens my family."

"Aw~!" Priscilla squawked in surprise when a widely grinning Naruto pulled her into a one-armed hug, "I love you too, Priss!"

Kaguya to her credit just quirked an eyebrow. Looking around she made a mental note that all the other women seemed to share the sentiment. How curious… Concubines, in her experience, didn't tend to legitimately adore their lords as much as these ones clearly did.

"Are they your concubines?" The white haired, horned woman just had to know!

"No. They're my wives. Well… most of them of them are. Though Hysteria and quite a few are still settling for friends with benefits. Cassandra and Miranda are my girlfriends, wanting to take it slower than the others, but a majority of them are my wives."

"Noted…" Kaguya muttered. "How many are there in total?"

Naruto scrunched his face as he tried to think of how many women he's in a relationship with. "...around a hundred-ish? It's _well_ over 50, now, that much I know." he answered after a moment of thoughtful counting. He still needed to determine which ones were one-night stands, if any, among the trainees he'd banged.

Kaguya blushed, her mind going to places she knew it shouldn't before she pushed those thoughts aside and cleared her throat. "Duly noted…"

Deciding to return to the point of why they came here, Miria spoke up. "Is there any information you can give up on this clan of yours?"

"It's millenia old, but yes," Kaguya replied. This was _her_ garden at risk after all. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Some time later, in Naruto's bedroom, the blond in question threw a squawking Priscilla onto the bed and he threw himself on top of her before showering her with kisses. She squealed and giggled in enjoyment as Naruto hugged her close and started peeling her dress off as he kissed a trail down to her bosom. He moved up as he exposed her tits and nibbled on the brunette's earlobe.

"You're such a _good_ girl," he whispered into her ear huskily, "Saying you'd make sure your man makes it out alive, whatever it takes, like that deserves a _good_ reward, don't you think~?"

"I aim to please my mate," she purred, wrapping her arms around him looking lovingly into his eyes. "I meant every word~!"

"Good~!" Naruto gave Priscilla a loving kiss on the lips. Then he pulled away and got to work on taking off the rest of her dress. Priscilla put up no resistance as he removed her only garment. Then, he spread her legs and went down on the brunette, giving the woman's folds a long, slow lick. She shuddered pleasantly and then yelped in delight when Naruto started ravaging her cunny with a hungry growl, aggressively eating her out with the skill that could only come from a stud with well over a hundred cunts' worth of experience.

Her brown eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she spread her legs as wide as possible, to give Naruto as much access as can possibly be given. Her hands flew to his head, her fingers tangling into his golden locks as she pulled him closer and bucked her hips invitingly.

Naruto chuckled and moaned pleasantly into her cootch, lapping away and attacking her clit without mercy. To make sure he could have a better angle, Naruto hooked his arms under Priscilla's thick thighs and pulled her down to him while he ravaged her folds, clit and the interior of her cunt with the suction of his lips and the wiggling, exploring mass of flesh that was his tongue.

Priscilla didn't stand a ghost of a chance, throwing her head back and wailing in orgasm as Naruto lapped and gulped down her sexual juices. Then, he withdrew and gave her a mischievous grin. Undoing his pants, his cock sprang free from its confinements and he guided his rock-hard dick to her dripping cunny; the blond then impaled his woman without hesitation, ripping another pleasured wail from Priscilla. He let out a guttural moan at the sensation of her fluttering walls around his dick. The sensation would simply never get old; hers was still the tightest cunt among his wives.

Though Harja still had her beat, the hot wet cavern still squeezed him so damn pleasantly~!

"Who's a good breeding _bitch_ , hmm~?" Naruto growled down at her with a teasing smirk.

Priscilla panted and giggled, giving him a longing look. "I aim to be the best one you have~!"

"I think you _are_ the best one I have… quite a few others are damn close, but you easily have one of the tightest cunts I've ever fucked." The literal goddesses he'd bedded had her beat, obviously, but out of all the ones here on the mortal plane, she was his best broodmare of them all. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this~!" Then, he pulled back and immediately started pounding the woman like a jackhammer.

Priscilla laid there and took it, moaning and howling her joy with a wide, dopey grin at having the shape of her ass fucked into the mattress. The strong, deep, powerful romp her mate was giving sent hot shivers up her spine.

"That's my lovely, broodmare," he groaned into her ear, "Lie there and take it, as you _should!_ "

Priscilla gurgled helplessly as she came all over his thrusting dick, her inner walls clamped tightly around his cock, doing their _damnedest_ to milk his balls for their contents. Naruto growled and slammed into her to the hilt.

"L-Love...C-cock… Love Cock… L-L-Loooove, Cuh-Cock!" was Priscilla's broken speech.

Naruto chuckled, his balls churning at the sensation of her fluttering walls. "Here it comes," he announced, before grabbing her hips. "Here comes a nice fat load for ya~!" Then he pulled out until only the tip remained inside, before _slamming_ himself to the hilt one final time before painting the back of her womb white with his cum.

Priscilla shuddered once more at the feel of his wet heat flooding her loins, and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she orgasmed the second she felt his fluid entering her. No matter how many times she felt it, this sensation would alway prove to be just as addictive as the first time it had ever washed over her. Once the flow of his seed died down, Naruto eased himself out of his sexy brunette and laid down beside her with a satisfied sigh.

The Godslayer's Blessing was still there, but it seemed the blessing in question had done its job in pleasing his woman. It certainly helped that the Blessing of Blinding Pleasure

automatically brought any woman he came inside to cum as well.

With a final chuckle, Naruto leaned in and kissed his lover on the cheek. Then, he went to bed, hugging the winded brunette close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, back in Uzushio, several construction workers milled about, demolishing buildings that were beyond salvation to be replaced, while patching up the few and far between that just needed a few things replaced like the main compound building for the Uzumaki Clan.

Of course, there was a giant, skeletal dragon walking around the island, but no one batted an eye at that. They thought the dragon - a skeletal dragon, who knew there was such a thing! - was a summon of some type that was undiscovered. So, naturally, they didn't ask questions since it was Ninja-related and left it at that.

None of the construction workers knew that the dragon could actually transform into a sexy, silver-haired woman with golden-brown eyes. Fortunately for the dragon in question, there was a _lot_ of tree-covered mountains and valleys on the island for her to hide and turn back to her human form.

That was a plan for later, though, as she and her little mercenary group were helping in delivering supplies from Nami and the mainland as it was quicker and less dangerous than using a ship.

Team Undine was also there, because their leader simply _had_ to see the homeland of her hubby's Legendary clan. Her teammates shared the sentiment to one degree or another. Needless to say, Glissa's _fine ass_ turned more than a few heads, though the workers did their best to hide it, given that she was Naruto's woman… and armed.

They needn't have worried, though, as the dark-haired awakened thoroughly enjoyed their attention. It felt good to have her natural beauty appreciated by so many. While she was still Naruto's and his alone, the stroke it gave her ego was far from unwelcome… so long as they keep their hands to themselves, of course. Because there was only _one_ person who could use his hands anyway he wanted. _Any_ way.

So long as it doesn't hurt, of course.

With those thoughts aside, Glissa followed her teammates to see Naruto consulting the old man in charge of the construction about building an 'eastern-style' castle on one of the hills. There was a lot of tents around, large ones, for the construction workers and many, _many_ , stockpiles for the materials they're using to build the place.

Luckily the tent they're looking for was a very large one and not hard to find. It just took the four a couple of minutes to find. It was like a tent an general uses when the army has made camp: large, wide, and spacious enough to fit a rectangular table, six comfortable chairs, a wardrobe and a queen-sized bed.

Naruto perked up upon sensing Team Undine enter the room. "Oh, hey, girls! How do you like the place?"

"Much bigger than I expected," Zelda replied. "Just how many members did this clan have in its heyday?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't really know. But the ruins of the original Hidden Village was built on both sides of the river, and the buildings themselves were fairly tall it looked like. If I had to guess... I'd say there used to be 2 to 3 thousand members in the original Uzumaki Clan." The blond shrugged again and added as an afterthought, "Maybe less than that, since there were too few survivors from the _'Massacre of Uzushio'_..."

"Uzushio was known to attract merchants from all around, so it's safe to assume that not everyone living here was a member of the clan," the old man standing beside him pointed out.

"That's... a good point, actually, Tazuna-san." Naruto said with a thoughtful grunt. "Most of those buildings looked like warehouses, and there was a couple of fishing docks and what looked like a riverside tradeport. So your assumption does have weight to it." It also made sense that they'd be so powerful, despite being a one-clan village. Political influence and military might _did_ have a tendency to correlate with the wealth of a nation, after all. And before their near annihilation, the Uzumaki Clan _were_ on their way to becoming a Nation themselves.

Tazuna cleared his throat and brought Naruto's attention back to the map, "So, you want the castle to be built on top of this plateau, here?" he asked, pointing to one of the clearings Northwest of their current location.

Naruto looked where the architect was pointing and nodded. "Yeah. Putting it on top of there gives a good vantage point, and is ideal for defending." granted he was thinking about bandits and the like, but for shinobi and kunoichi a plateau isn't much of a defense. Which is why he'll apply seals on the steep hill to _make_ them unable to use chakra.

He knew a few that can prevent the area they're written on from being molde or manipulated in any way, which would be a godsend against Doton-types and the like. Needless to say, they were commonly used on fortifications. He was certain that the Hidden Villages themselves had similar seals applied. Konoha, he knew for sure, had seals on her walls that prevented jutsu from the outside affecting the outside walls.

He just needed to make sure the seals he puts up here had some good failsafes to ensure that they don't get hacked by anyone with half-decent knowledge of Fuinjutsu. And there was bound to be people out there with a half-decent knowledge of Fuinjutsu out there somewhere.

"I'll take your word for it." Tazuna said, "what about the village itself? You said you wanted it built along the riverline just like the original?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. But I'm planning to have a two layered wall for the village's defense. It will be reinforced by Fuinjutsu as well, while rocking some of those eastern-style battlements and towers. The people over there have no chakra and got very different attitudes in their war culture, so they had to get pretty clever in very different ways with their conflicts, resulting in some very interesting innovations what would be pretty helpful for repelling invaders."

"Why the double walls, though?" The man asked.

At that question, Naruto smiled, "More defense equals more time bought to assemble the troops. The invaders will have to get through the first defense, tiring themselves out for the more fresher, battle ready defenders of the second layer. The eastern styled castle on the plateau acts as a third, final layer and the attackers would be exhausted if they do manage to get past the first and second walls and push their way through the town. I also want the gates to be off-center and the outer wall will have inwards-facing battlements, if they get past the first one with a battering ram, which they'd have to, it won't be able to make the sharp turns to get to the second one, resulting in the invaders being trapped in a killzone."

He was also going to add some of those really old fuinjutsu he, Harja, Hana, and Susan shut down as a secret layer of defense. Of course, Naruto was going to 'dissect' the seal formula to see how they worked and make a few adjustments so his wives, all of whom had not a speck of Uzumaki blood in them at all, wouldn't suddenly drop dead once they were all activated.

Tazona on the other hand could see the benefits of having a defense like that. It would make getting in the restored Uzushiogakure no Sato very difficult. The previous Hidden Village didn't even _have_ walls to protect it. Once their seals were short circuited that was it.

"That's rather ingenious, I'll have to admit." Tazuna said with a look of respect on his wrinkled, bearded face.

"That's what I said when I first saw them," Naruto chuckled. "Again, they were _very_ clever. Will Inari be up to the task of helping make the houses?"

"Of course!" the man was grinning with enthusiasm and confidence, "With Yamato here, my grandson and the other carpenters will have a steady supply of wood on their hands, and we have a steady supply of stone coming in every week. Building houses from stone isn't that uncommon either. The style of the buildings different though, but the blueprints you had shown to me of those houses showed the advantages. We'd have to make some adjustments though, for the cables, plumbing, and electricity, but it's doable."

Naruto grinned at that. "Cool."

He looked forward to using what he learned here to modernize Morris if possible. He knew some of his girls would be staying behind, so the creature comforts of his homeland would at least be a nice gift.

Naruto pat Tazuna on the back, "I'll leave you to it, then?" he asked.

Tazuna nodded with a smile. "Sure. I got everything handled." then he paused momentarily, before adding almost as an afterthought, "It would be best if you were to leave a few Kage Bunshin though. Just in case. It would make it a lot easier to find you if you're somewhere else."

Naruto chuckled and nodded acceptingly, "Alright. Would 10 do?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Naruto made a cross seal and with a quiet mutter, made ten Kage Bunshin. He looked at them and said, "Make sure you're close by in case Tazuna wants to talk to you."

All ten clones saluted and said simultaneously, "Yosh!"

When all ten clones left the tent, the original Naruto looked to Team Undine and walked over to them, "So, you girls wanna come explore the island with me? It's a perfect time for you to take in the sights."

"That sounds like a plan," Undine replied with a grin. "How about you bring us to that mountain you plan to build that castle on? I'm curious."

"It's not a mountain, it's a plateau," Naruto corrected with a grin, "A very, _very_ steep hill. But sure. Follow me you sexy ladies~"

The four of them giggled and gathered around their man as he beckoned them out. Then they followed him as the blond lead them to the hill in question. It was actually a fair distance away - far enough away from the town that was planning to be built.

The hill was on a natural island that sat in the middle of the river, forming a natural moat of sorts and was just tall and sheer enough for the job while not being completely impractical. This would indeed serve as a wonderful location for a citadel, and it would appear that the Uzumaki of old had agreed on that as a small stronghold once stood there, before its remnants were demolished and cleaned out. Judging by the abundance of foreign corpses that Naruto and his daughters had cleared out during their visit here, and the extensive damage, it was safe to assume that this was where the last stand took place.

It made sense, as the road and a torn down bridge had lead to this hill from the main Uzumaki compound. Clearly, the survivors, or at least a good chunk of them, had evacuated to this stronghold during the attack and used it as their last refuge. They died trying to repel the invaders and did one hell of a job. The corpses of the invaders outnumbered those of the Uzumaki there _one-hundred to one_ , even when counting the remains of small children!

It was a grim spectacle, but a damn impressive one…

Once they reached the top Team Undine looked around and were awed by the scenery. "Damn, this is a nice view." Undine said as she took in the sights, ripping Naruto from his dark train of thought.

"It is," he replied with a smile. "It gives a pretty good overview of the island. The mountainous hills and valleys also make for a good natural defense as well."

"I'll say." Deneve said as she eyed their surroundings. "The location isn't as good as Morris's, but the location itself is a good defensive position. A castle here would be so impractical to assail that it would just not be worth the effort, especially with the village walls I overheard you describing to Tazuna."

"Oh, I intend to make a second Uzumaki Massacre to be as close to impossible as I can," Naruto replied with a smile. "Those outer village walls are to protect visitors and merchants, things like that. I'm gonna have it sectioned off as well, so that even if an invading force does manage to breach the main gates, they'll only succeed in trapping themselves in another blockade, buying the defenders even more time to regroup and take them out. I also plan on having underground evacuation shelters among other things, and another inner wall surrounding the living quarters for the clan." Naruto wanted to give his family the best defense and the highest chance of escape in the off chance they are invaded or attacked.

Sure, the nations were enjoying a state of world peace at the moment, but times change and that era of peace was bound to come to an end down the road eventually. The Shinobi Union may have been formed to prevent a war of that magnitude from occurring again… but to disrupt that peace, all it takes is the will of a single man in the right position. As Madara proved.

Nevermind the fact that entire countries and the populations thereof can be moved to war over an injustice, perceived or otherwise, as the Suna Incident made abundantly clear. Hell, the _only_ thing stopping Konoha's actions towards Naruto from starting a fifth Great War was the blond himself!

"Good." Undine was happy to see that her hubby was not going to leave things half-assed. As powerful as the original Uzumaki Clan was, it seems their destruction was partially to blame on the lack of city walls to protect them. Once they got through the perimeter seals and defenders, there was little to stop the invaders from steamrolling the clan.

If they had walls on top of their seals, they could have possibly won. It would have been a pyrrhic victory at worst, but a victory nonetheless. A properly fortified stronghold, after all, was much easier to defend than to attack. The only reason it took so many to take the Uzumaki out was that they had the home field advantage in addition to all those anti-personnel seals and such. Were it not for that, it would have likely taken the Three Nation Army a fraction of the manpower to deal with them.

"So, how long will it take for this 'Hidden Village' to be built?" Deneve asked as she looked at her husband with a raised brow.

"It took five to six months for Konoha to be rebuilt from the ground up after she was destroyed by Nagato. I guess it'll take the same amount of time in this case." Naruto answered as he scratched his head with a thoughtful frown. "Mind you, there's going to be a hell of a lot more masonry involved with this project, but that shouldn't make it take too much longer. There's also a lot more people working on this, in addition to my clones. I'd give it a year at most, and that's being generous."

"Cool." Glissa chirped with a wide, toothy grin. "So… what else is there to do here? Apart from helping out with the building effort, of course."

"Well," the blond sighed, "there's not much to be honest, outside of exploring. Soleil has her mercenary group protecting the builders while she's acting as my 'summon' to help haul materials. Miria's holding down the fort back in Morris while I go back and forth. Ophelia and Elda are here… somewhere. They're staying away from the builders though, because they want to 'spread their legs' or wings, in Elda's case." With a thoughtful hum, he added, "I've got an appointment with Harja, Hana, and Susan in a couple days, too, but until then, I'm pretty much free to do whatever I want."

Then he got an idea. "Do you girls wanna train?"

That piqued their interest to one degree or another. Deneve, being deneve, was the more collected one, giving him a cool grin, while the others were much more visibly interested.

"I'm game," Zelda chirped.

"Same here," Glissa added.

"Well, that settles it, then," Undine chuckled.

"So it does," Naruto chuckled as well. "There's still Ophelia, Elda, and Soleil to find. I want them to join in; that is if they want to." There's a good chance that his 'pet dragon' was busy at the moment, but if she wasn't, this was a good opportunity for her to have some fun.

"Alright, then let's get to them then." Undine huffed with a cocky grin.

Thanks to the Hiraishin seal Naruto put on them getting to them would only take him a second. It certainly saved him a lot of time wandering around. So, after telling Team Undine to grab on to him Naruto teleported himself and the team in question to Ophelia first.

The woman in question perked up, seeing Naruto and Team Undine pop up right next to the tree she'd taken a seat in. She grinned happily at them and sat up, "What's up?"

Ophelia was a _lot_ saner now than she was nearly seven years ago. She still had her moments, but that was more playful teasing rather than antagonising now. It showed just how far she came along ever since Naruto first found her wandering aimlessly around in the woods. Then again, Nissa had a _lot_ to do with that. Having a kid proved very transformative for her.

"I'm planning on having a training session with Team Undine. Do you want to join in?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"Oh?" Ophelia's interest has been peaked. She didn't have a training session - without the simulation mind you - for a long time now! "Sure! I don't mind. This could be...fun." she hissed the last word out like a snake.

"Alright," Naruto cheered and he offered the platinum-haired blonde his hand for her to grab, to which she did and was promptly pulled to her feet. "I have Soleil and Elda to as now. It should only take us a second."

And with that Naruto, Team Undine, and Ophelia were teleported to Elda's location… which was actually at the river that flowed in the middle of the old location of Uzushiogakure no Sato. She was further down ahead, though. Naked. And was using the river to skinny dip so to speak. The dull-blonde haired woman had the opportunity to do so, because no one else was even remotely close to her.

When Naruto appeared in a yellow flash, the woman casually looked in his direction with a sultry grin. "Oh, hello, there~!" she greeted him flirtatiously and didn't even bother covering up her nudity; she had nothing to hide from her man after all. "Oh, hello, there~!"

"Hi, Elda," Naruto greeted her back with a respectful nod; then his eyes roamed her body with approval. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am." the woman answered with a nod, her sultry grin unchanging. Then she rolled around and crossed her arms in front of her, "So, what brings you here stud~?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm having a little training session with Team Undine and Ophelia. I want to know if you want to join?"

"I would love to~!" she cheerfully answered, with a chirp like grin.

Naruto chuckled at that, "Alright, get dressed then you sexy snake woman~" he told her. "We'll be going to Soleil after that's done."

Elda giggled like little schoolgirl as she pulled herself out of the river and stretched her arms out above her head enticingly. His eyes were drawn to her tits, which were big even in her human form. And that was her purpose all along: to get Naruto to look at her tits, because she _knew_ how much he liked them.

After that she just slipped on her dark blue, sleeveless dress and a tied her golden sash around the waist, while she was still wet. That gave off another intended effect: her dress hugging her body and her erect nipples being shown through the fabric.

Naruto was hard pressed to resist bending the woman over and pounding her like a drum. But resist he did. With a deep breath to calm his nerves, the blond shook his head and gave the blonde a flat, but amused smile.

"Come on, you cock tease," he told her, and beckoned the Awakened Being to take his hand, "Let's go get Soleil, now,"

Elda giggled sticking her tongue out teasingly. "Alright," she chirped. Then she walked on over to him and took his hand.

Naruto looked to Team Undine and Ophelia and said, "Make sure you're holding on to me." They all grabbed hold of him, or those who were holding on to him, then they were gone in another yellow flash.

Soleil was lying next to a building currently under construction as several people unloaded, lumber, crates of building materials and various other supplies off of her back when Naruto reappeared. The young blond smiled at her as the girls gave him room to walk up to his 'pet dragon'.

"Sup Soleil, how's everyone treating you?" he asked her.

"Fairly well," she replied, sounding rather cheery. "I'm used to lugging things for my group, so this is nothing new." Despite her lack of lips, Naruto could feel her lewd grin as she continued. "I could use a few more cute girls for company, though~!" She blatantly ogled Naruto's women out the corner of her eye - Elda in particular.

Naruto chuckled as he placed his hand on her bony snout, "I'll bet you could. I'm planning on having a little training session with Team Undine, Elda and Ophelia. I want to know if you'd like to take a break and watch? I can make several clones to help with the unloading so it can go by faster if you want to?" He wasn't going to go and say if she wanted to join in because of how many people who weren't in the know were around. They thought she was a summon, so why not keep up the disguise for as long as possible?

"That sounds like a plan~!" Soleil chuckled, before turning to her long-time friend, who was using a bucket as a makeshift stool as she took notes. "Hey, Robin, you wanna join in on that?"

The woman in question perked up at that and grinned. "Alright!" Figuring Soleil would probably want to do more than watch, she decided to go fetch something. "I'll go grab my gear while you're getting ready to go."

"Alright," Naruto gave the woman a nod as she hopped off the bucket. Then he looked up at Soleil and grinned, "Alright, let's get these supplies off of you, no?"

"Sounds good to me," she chirped.

Without another word, Naruto created several more clones and they immediately got to work, helping remove everything from her back and tying it down where directed by the workers around them.

Then, when everything was off, Soleil stood up and stretched her wings, shaking much like a dog with a pleasured groan and rattled bones. "Ah, that feels good~!" she sighed with relief. Soleil then folded her wings and sat down on her haunches as she waited for Robin to come back.

It didn't take long, as the woman in question emerged from a nearby tent, hugging two swords a dagger, and a bundle of clothes to her chest. Seeing as Robin was already clothed, it wasn't hard to guess who those clothes were for.

Smiling as Robin rejoined them, Naruto looked up at the giant skeletal dragon and asked, "Soleil, are you able to carry us behind a steep hill on that island over there?" the Awakened Being would have blinked, had she had eyelids, the woman nonetheless looked in the direction he was pointing towards and after a moment of contemplation she nodded.

"I can; it will only take me a minute to get us all there." she answered; it's out of sight, the hills are steep - almost like mountains - and covered in trees and other vegetation. She leaned down and looked at Naruto and the others, "Climb on, I'll take us there."

Naruto grinned before turning to the others, "You heard her!" the blond then bent his knees before leaping up and on Soleil's back. The others, except Elda, did the same thing; the blond stayed down in order to help Robin seeing she was a little hands full.

The busty brunette was thankful for the help, though she thought it completely unnecessary since she could just use yoki to do the same thing. But she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and accepted the help nonetheless. With Elda carrying a small portion of the clothes, and Robin the rest, the two women bent their knees and leapt onto Soleil's back and got themselves seated and ready for take off.

"I hope you're all seated!" Soleil announced as she spread her wings. "Because I'm about to take off!" With that, she did, blasting a cloud of dust into the air as she launched herself upwards with a mighty flap. Then she headed off to the other island and went behind one of the steep hills. When she landed in a clearing with a great _THUD_ , her passengers slid off her back and took a look around. As they did, Soleil reverted to her human form, teasingly shaking her hips and giving Naruto a lewd grin as she accepted her clothes from Robin and Elda.

"So what's this training exercise?" Elda asked, after she handed Soleil her clothes.

At that Naruto grinned deviously, "It's a test. Team Undine and Ophelia had taken it before, long before you or the Crimson Guard came along. But it's been years the last time they took it, so I'll give a short explanation and that will hopefully refresh your memory: I'm going to test your capability to fight… and if you leave any openings, well…" he shrugged and his grin grew twice its original size, "...I molest you."

Team Undine and Ophelia either grinned or smiled eagerly at that. Elda, Soleil and Robin were blushing and had surprised looks on their faces, though they were looking forward to this a lot more now.

"Oh, so it's gonna be _that_ kind of training session!" Undine eagerly cracked her knuckles with a cocky grin. "This ain't gonna be like the last time!"

"No mud pit nearby, too bad," Naruto said with mock disappointment. Then he grinned at the woman, and the others and said, "Then again, I can _still_ grope or slap your asses if you leave an opening for me to exploit."

"I certainly don't mind," Glissa giggled.

"So, is it gonna be like the last time? You make clones and have us treat them as if they're Awakened Beings?" Undine asked.

"Yeah. There's technically two teams here - yours, Undine. Elda, Ophie, Soleil and Robin make up a team as well with my loyal 'pet' as the leader, seeing as how she was Number Three and has a good amount of experience calling the shots." Naruto said, looking pointedly at the Awakened women in question, with Soleil being dressed now. "So, you all are going to be fighting two clones - one for each - and your objective it to pop them."

With Soleil dressed and ready to go, she asked, "No awakened forms, then?"

"Well you _can_ use your awakened form, if you want." then Naruto gave the blonde a sly grin, "But where's the fun in that? If you were to turn into your dragon form Soleil, then how would I be able to grope your nice tits, or slap your firm ass~?"

Soleil giggled at that, loving the thought and the challenge. "Fair enough," she chirped. "Let's see how sturdy these clones are."

"Alright," after that Naruto turned and walked to the treeline. That much Undine, Zelda, Ophelia, and Deneve remembered from the first time they took this training session. He went into the treeline, and the clones sped out and tried picking off their sensors.

"The last time we took this Naruto's first move was to take the sensors out of the fight." Undine yelled to the newly created Team Soleil. "If this is going to be anything like that then you'd want to protest your best sensor!"

"I was a former Eye," Soleil revealed, her ever-present smile becoming a nervous one, "So he'll try and come for me?"

"If he sees an opening to take you out, then yes, he'll come for you" Zelda answered. "If he can take out the eyes of the team, then it would make things easier for him and harder for us… and the last time I couldn't even sense him since he steadily flooded the area with his yoki."

"I can sense him though…" Soleil's smile wavered as she looked off in the direction Naruto left in. "no, it seems there is now three Narutos instead of the one." she frowned outright, raising all manner of red flags for Robin, "two are approaching and the third is staying in place."

Soleil drew her sword readying herself for combat.

"Do we engage first, or wait?" Robin asked.

"It's best to wait - the woods are his territory. Naruto's got an advantage in them." Deneve answered.

"Not to mention he was trained for this sort of thing," Zelda added. "He's going to fight dirty and strike us from angles he wouldn't expect."

"Stay close and don't separate," Undine concluded.

Just as Undine finished, a tri-pronged kunai landed right in front of her. The woman only had time to widen her eyes before a Naruto clone teleported to it in a yellow flash. It happened so fast, so _instant_ , the former Number 11 didn't was unable to react in time.

Undine squawked like a little girl when she felt her groin get cupped by Naruto's hand.

"Hello, cutie~!" said blond chirped.

Soleil wasted no time, closing the gap and trying to whack the clone upside the head with a crooked strike from her sword. Due to the unusual angle of attack, the clone was slightly caught off-guard and forced to retreat. "Right back atcha," she quipped.

Luckily the sword missed by a large margin, and the clone got away unscathed. After a series of chakra enhanced backflips, Naruto gave the woman who tried attacking him a grin. "Not a bad way to attack," he complimented, "but there's another clone out here." then he grinned viciously, "the boss may have said you were going to fight two clones, but he didn't say anything about _us_ not being able to make our own clones."

'Oh, really?" Soleil grinned. "Good! The more, the merrier~!" her grin turned vicious itself and the blonde dashed at him, the force of her movement kicked up a trail of dirt and dust behind her, such was her speed. She poised her sword to in the middle beside her with the intent of impaling him through the abdomen, knowing full well that it wouldn't connect.

She was proven right. The clone moved. And he moved _faster_ than she could follow. She sensed him behind her, but before Soleil could stop and turn to face him…

 _Smack!_

...the woman felt an rough swat on her ass and stumbled forward. She squawked and giggled on impact, whipping around so that her sword was in a rat tail guard and appeared to go for a rising cut, but it was a feint. As Naruto sidestepped the blow, he was rewarded with another crooked strike, aimed for his neck. Not at all expecting a cut from that angle, the clone _was_ taken by surprise, but he'd dodged faster attacks than that. So the blond simply bent backwards and allowed the sword to pass in front of him, missing by mere inches. Soleil responded _precisely_ as an expert swordswoman should… and kicked him in the nuts.

"FUCK!" Though it hurt like a bitch, he didn't dispel as he staggered back, but Soleil, like a true warrior, didn't give him an inch. As her foot hit the ground, she was already bringing the sword down upon his head. Then, when it cleaved his skull he, went up in a poof of smoke.

As he got the memories back Naruto winced and held his head. He didn't know what was worse: the phantom pain from the groin attack, or the one from the sword cleaving his clone's skull. One thing was for sure though: that was a surprisingly ruthless display for such a cheerful woman. No wonder she had stuck around for so long!

The others, meanwhile, weren't idle as they had their own Naruto to deal with… and he had friends. This clone, after seeing the other fellow clone get dispelled in such a brutal manner, had produced four of his own and they were having a field day tormenting Team Undine and the other Awakened Beings.

Seeing as Soleil was going to fight seriously, the clone figured he'd might as well take this seriously as well. Hence the clones being made; they would be a good distraction for them until he gets into Sennin Modo. Once they were made and got to distracting the two teams, their creator leapt into the treeline and sat down a few trees in, like he was going to meditate.

Cool thing about Sennin Modo, is that it empowers the user's abilities and capabilities. While he hasn't tried it out - for obvious reasons - that _could_ translate to durability. After all he _did_ shatter that chakra rod Nagato tried to spear him with, with only the _palm of his hand_. Granted, that rod wasn't an actual blade. It was more like a semi-dull hunk of iron that Pein was able to shove through people because of his insane chakra reserves.

Tempered steel, however, was rather good at absorbing impacts, as the swords of this continent flexed, allowing them to vibrate instead of warping or outright shattering like a katana would. So it was unlikely that her sword would actually break on impact… in theory, anyway. Since Sennin Modo also enhances the user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability, it also boosts ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. So, it's entirely possible that the clones enhanced strength can break her sword in half with a single, unrestrained punch.

Still someone with enough strength _can_ cut him in Sennin Modo. Chloe proved that. And a sword being made of an unknown material, like the claymores his girls use, can take a beating as well. As Chloe had once more, proved.

Back with the _other_ clones though…

One clone was dodging and weaving Undine and Deneve's slashes and strokes. And he did it effortlessly as well. Another was doing the same to Zelda and Glissa, and at times would counter their attacks and even redirect them to _each other_ when the opportunity showed itself.

The other two were dealing with Team Soleil. One was fighting Robin and now Soleil, dodging and weaving their slashes, thrusts, and occasional hand-to-hand. Like the clones fighting Team Undine, he would even counter and redirect them. Another was fighting Ophelia and Elda, two of the only unarmed women in said team and that clone was having an easier time with them.

He didn't get an opening to molest them though, because they were keeping the clone on his toes. If one made a mistake, the other would step in and make sure he couldn't capitalise on it. He was impressed with their hand to hand skills actually. It could use a bit of work but it's doing the job of keeping his hands busy.

Obviously, the ones fighting Team Undine and the one dealing with Robin and Soleil were having the most issues, because the women in question had far more experience working in units. Soleil and Robin were also doing a damn good job keeping an eye on their teammates, taking the occasional cheap shot at one clone or another when they could and thoroughly keeping the clones on their toes.

All-in-all, Naruto and his clone,s were impressed, seeing how the latter two had never received the original's training before. They were putting up one hell of a fight; he'd expected Soleil to be the first one eliminated, after she'd been separated from the rest, but damn, did she recover! And they were even pushing _their_ clone back! If they kept this up, he might have to test them separately, later on.

Of course, since this was a similar training session as the last time, the girls had to be aware of their surroundings as well. While they were doing a damn good job working in small teams of two against a single clone, they were more focused on them than the environment around them. And both Soleil and Zelda _were_ distracted enough that their focus would solely be on the clones they're fighting.

Plus, they were fighting a ninja who had access to the Hiraishin. And said ninja's clones also had access to the Hiraishin.

And those women _had_ the Hiraishin seal _on_ them. So, the clones did what ninja did best: fight dirty.

As Soleil tried to go for a diagonal slash, from shoulder to hip, the clone caught the flat of the woman's sword in his palms and strained to keep it from digging into his flesh. The strained look on the clone's face abruptly changed to a smirk before he vanished in a yellow flash, startling the silver-haired woman immensely as she stumbled forward now that the resistance was gone. Then, she yelped and shuddered when she felt a distinctly male hand slip into her trousers and caress her womanly folds.

"Hey!" The clone immediately pulled his hand out of Soleil's trousers, turned and grabbed Robin's wrists when she tired to drive her daggers into his shoulders. The Naruto clone grunted in surprise when the sheer amount of strength the busty brunette put into her arms forced the blond down to a knee.

Soleil recovered in that time and tried to take off his head. Only for the clone in question to disappear in another yellow flash just before the sharp edge could sever his head from his shoulders. The clone reappeared in another yellow flash, a second later and swatted the busty brunette on her nice firm posterior. She went completely straight and squawked in surprise from the smack and would have turned around and slice into his stomach in retaliation… had the clone not followed that up with a Spartan-kick to her back and forcing the Awakened Being into her captain. Then the clone disappeared in yet another yellow flash, and reappeared in front of the two Awakened women and grabbed their faces before they could react, and pushed and slammed them down to the ground on their backs.

The clone grinned down at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the clone fighting Ophelia and Elda; the two Awakened women were holding their own against the Naruto clone using their fists and _only_ their fists. They were also naked under their dresses and the women knew they could flash him - Ophelia had done it quite a few times during their past training session, just so she could have an edge - but they didn't resort to such tactics. Yet. No, instead the two pointy-eared women were simply enjoying themselves using their fists and nothing else. Though that didn't stop them from 'overextending themselves' with their haymakers and jabs and giving Naruto a nice view down the valley of their breasts whenever it came into view.

Just because they weren't flashing him didn't mean they weren't using _other_ methods of distraction. And the clone was enjoying it, despite them fighting. They seemed to share that sentiment, as Ophelia and Elda were clearly holding back to draw it out for as long as possible. They were still keeping the clone on his toes, though. and didn't give him any time to make a counterattack as they attacked him one after the other.

The clone was impressed with their teamwork. Very impressed. So far he couldn't take advantage of any openings they left, since the 'partner' was making sure he _couldn't_ take advantage of said openings. The clone was even using both of his hands to ward them off; Elda for his left hand and Ophelia for his right. Then the clone decided to kick things up a notch, and caught the fists of Elda and Ophelia in the palm of his hands. The two women were surprised when Naruto's eyes became decidedly more vulpine like with a difference: his now slant pupils remained blue rather than bleeding to blood red.

This Naruto clone was using Kurama's chakra, but he was only using enough of it to make only his eyes change a slight bit. Once they saw his eyes change, Ophelia and Elda both instinctively knew they were going to be put on the defense.

Their instincts was right.

Grabbing their wrists so fast his hands moved like a viper, the clone yanked the two Awakened women to him and with a jump he drove his knees into their stomach. The force of the impact expelled the air from their lungs and they hunched over, with spittle spitting from their mouths; the clone didn't stop there however. Planting his his feet to the ground once again, the clone bared his teeth and without relinquishing his grasp he turned, pulling the pointy-eared women with him and threw them several yards across the clearing.

They went with the momentum and rolled along the ground, only to right themselves on their last spin and look up at him as they got up in a kneel. Ophelia squint her eyes at him; it was a dangerous action, one that told the clone the platinum blonde wasn't going to hold back any longer. Elda was of the same mind since she cracked her knuckles. The two women exchanged looks briefly, shared a nod, before they snapped their heads back at the clone as their eyes changed to gold with their pupils slanting, and becoming more feline-like in looks.

They weren't going to transform; just increase their own strength, endurance and speed enough to hopefully overwhelm the clone. Then the two blondes leapt up and quickly dashed at him, their fists reared back to give him a haymaker to the face.

For just a moment, a split second really, Naruto from Kurama's memories of when he was sealed inside of Madara, had seen Obito and Kakashi in Ophelia and Elda's place. The clone smirked, and when they threw their fists forward, he deflected their fists and punches with little difficulty. The last time they had him on the ropes, they were the ones who were pressing forward and him being pushed back. This time however, _they_ were on the receiving end. Naruto was assaulting _them_ and having plenty of experience fighting multiple people by himself - some of them were his own clones for training, Ophelia and Elda were finding themselves hard pressed to keep him a bay.

"Holy…" Elda dodged a haymaker by leaning to the side, "...You're good!" she shouted with genuine surprise. "How often do you fight with your fists?!"

The clone smirked, "Quite a lot." he answered. It was vague, but at the same time, it said a lot.

Elda grinned as she decided to try something. "Noted… let's see _how_ good you are, then~!" With that, her yoki spiked and the former Number Six's arms split in two, forming into four separate arms with wickedly-clawed fingers. They weren't as big as the comically large, and deadly sharp clawed hands in her awakened form. Her hands were around the same size, but with the white skin. Now partially transformed, she didn't waste a second; the woman quickly transitioned into a flurry of punches and claw swipes to test his skill.

She was very impressed with the clone, and in turn her mate, when he deflected her punches and seemingly effortlessly and expertly, dodged and weaved through her swipes. She grinned widely at the display. "Very nice," she praised. "I'm half-tempted to just call it quits and let you have your way with me~!"

"If this was a _real_ fight, and I was a real enemy, you would have been dead if you just gave up. Or worse."

"I know," she giggled. "I've been around for longer than your 'granny'; I'm just saying, because that's not the case."

The clone smiled, even as Elda put more effort into her assault, and forced him to multitask in keeping an eye on all four of her arms, and moving his own pair of arms fast enough to block, deflect or outright redirect them to another angle. "From what I've seen so far from you Elda, back at home you would be a 'high jonin' in terms of Taijutsu." Naruto told her; and that was rather appropriate, since the woman was Number 6 in the Organization. "I'm impressed~!"

Of course, he completely forgot about Ophelia and she gleefully took advantage of his forgetfulness. While Elda and the clone were busy fighting one another, the platinum-haired beauty snuck behind the male before she went and wrapped her left arm around his neck, and her right hand on the left side of his face. The clone grabbed her arm out of pure reflex, and left himself open for Elda's retaliation. It was a lose-lose situation.

Elda gleefully took advantage of her situation, brutally dispelling the clone by pummeling him to death.

The real Naruto grunted in discomfort and held his chest, where his heart was, as he received the memories of the recently dispelled clones. The clone Undine and Deneve were fighting had been beheaded by the latter, after the former had pinned him down to the ground with her claymores pinning him to the ground, scissor style. The one Elda and Ophelia was fighting had been beaten to death by the former. That woman broke his ribcage, and the broken rib pierced his heart - that was what killed him.

He did _not_ like the feeling of having his heart get pierced or having his head separated from his shoulders. Still, though, two clones were down and out so they had three left to go.

With their own opponent out of the way, Ophelia and Elda charged forth to aid their captain, Soleil. The woman in question gurgled pathetically as she was fingered from behind, her partner having been sent careening across the field. Again. Her mate's skillful ministrations simply proved too much for the former Number Three.

Of course, the clone in question had to abandon his molestation of Soleil when Ophelia and Elda came to relieve her. The silver-haired woman fell to her knees as he retreated, narrowly escaping Elda's claw swipes. Ophelia on the other hand helped Soleil to her feet and allowed the woman to brace herself against her. The flustered woman was still a bit wobbly, brought to near orgasm in mere seconds when that clone molested her. It was staggering! She gave Ophelia a thankful nod, before fetching her sword and readying herself to reengage.

Robin, meanwhile hopped to her feet and leered at the clone. "Well… if you're feeling so handsy," she commented, "I guess I should return the favour, then…" she shed her blue coat and her yoki spiked.

Suddenly, several-dozen long, feminine arms shot forth from her torso as she transformed. They wove together into a large mass resembling a massive clam shell the size of a small house. When it opened, her nude torso was revealed in the center, three times its original size. Her hair was now black with a purple sheen and her glowing, violet eyes gave off an aura of playful malice as she grinned impishly at the clone who'd been tormented her and Soleil.

She didn't use this form often, due to its relative lack of mobility, but it had its advantages...

Dozens of hands shot forth on stretching limbs at lightning speed, careening towards the clone with the intent to snatch him up. And snatch him up she did. The clone felt her yoki spike, but Elda kept him distracted long enough for Robin to catch.

A pair of hands grabbed his arms, "What the-" He was too discombobulated from the sudden change in velocity to react any further as he was reeled in and then, the 'clam' snapped chut.

An instant later, there was a poof and a shudder from the original as he received the memory of being literally ripped apart by what seemed like _thousands_ of hands. They were everywhere!

"That's gonna give me nightmares…" the original groaned discomfitingly. At least he saw Robin's massive tits before she tore the clone apart. Her tits were bigger than Elda's! It was honestly impressive.

With Team Soleil's clones taken care of, they were free to help Zelda and Glissa with their clone. He was already engaging Undine and Deneve when the second team charged started giving him hell, so he was understandably getting a bit nervous at the sight of the other team ganging up on him, but he hid it well.

The clone ducked and weaved between the limbs Robin sent his way. He evaded Elda's flurry of blows and the fireball and lightning bolt that Zelda and Glissa sent his way. A well-timed shunshin prevented him from getting trapped in the mud pit that the latter formed as well and Undine charged alongside Deneve to try and chop him up, _also_ to no avail.

* * *

Off in the treeline, the original was very impressed by their teamwork. They only had two clones left to fight; but once the one they're fighting is dispelled, they're going to be put through a tough fight since that one's already in Sennin Modo. He was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch them off guard.

How does he know this? That is a very simple question to answer: it's what he would have done.

The last remaining clone, of the original clone, was hard pressed to keep himself ahead of the game. They were just so goddamned relentless! Despite preferring to jump into the fray, metaphorical dick-first, like their captain, Glissa and Zelda seemed pretty content with long range attacks alongside Robin while the other girls swarmed him to the best of their abilities, and... those ladies were going all out.

Ophelia and Elda were clearly trying to keep his attention, even going so far as to occasionally flash him, now, while Undine, Deneve, and Soleil did their best to flank him.

The clone, despite being assaulted from all sides, from every direction imaginable, was keeping them at bay. It was an impressive feat, and despite having experience fighting multiple opponents - which he normally won by overwhelming them by making _hundreds_ of Kage Bunshin or just tricking them - he was keeping up with them and at times out preformed them! He didn't even resort to using any jutsu, other than taijutsu!

Then, he realized that Ophelia and Elda had shed their clothes entirely, but hadn't transformed. Well, transformed any further in Elda's case. That actually proved to be far more distracting than it should have been…

"Urk!"

...because Deneve ran him through the abdomen with her claymore. He dispelled into a cloud of smoke not a second after. Deneve took a defensive stance and looked around.

"...Is it over?" Undine asked aloud.

Deneve shook her head. "No. There's still a clone out there."

Soleil spread her senses and frowned. She could sense the original but… "I can't sense him." she revealed with her smile returning, and it was noticeably strained.

"...Neither can I." Zelda added with a worried frown. "I can sense Naruto, but not his clone,"

The clam-shaped-mass of hands opened up, to reveal the large, and naked upper body of Robin. Her breasts jiggled enticingly as she crossed her arms beneath them and made the moulds of titflesh more pronoinced, "Is it possible that the clone is using the same method the real Naruto used to mask his presence the last time you took a test like this?"

Not put off by the woman's nudity, or that she was now a clam made _entirely_ out of arms, Undine nodded. That was entirely possible. She turned to Glissa and asked. "You think you can sniff him out?"

The woman in question frowned and shook her head. "Those clones of his have no scent," she revealed. "I don't know where he is, and if Zelda and Soleil aren't able to find out where he is that's _bad_ …"

"Heads up!" Elda shouted, running forth as their target leapt from the shrubbery. But, when the girls charged him, he disappeared in a shunshin and reappeared behind them, giving Glissa a firm swat on the ass, drawing a squawk from her.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that," he growled sexily. The clone made sure to keep his strength under control, now that he was in Sennin Modo he was in a class of his own. It wouldn't do if he hurt the Boss' - and in turn _his_ \- lover by accident. He could turn her to pulp if he wasn't careful. He was _that_ strong! This was going to be one hell of a fight for them, to say the least. They'd have to give it their all if they were to have and hope of… wait, why was the world spinning?

The other women present all stared in befuddlement as Robin's 'clam shell' slammed shut. Seconds later, the black and orange outfit that the clone had been wearing was expelled with a lewd, feminine giggle.

"Well… that was rather anticlimactic," Soleil commented with an amused grin.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and qualify that as a victory, 'cause those two are gonna be busy," the original Naruto added as he emerged from the treeline. "I wasn't expecting _that_ to be honest." he admitted with a sheepish chuckle.

"I don't think anyone was," Deneve pointed out bluntly, though she was also visibly amused.

"Well… I think this is gonna be the last time I set a test like this from here on out." Naruto sighed.

"Eh?! Why!?" a surprised, wide-eyed Undine demanded.

"Well for one I remember _everything_ that was done to my clones. I remember getting my head cut off. I remember Elda brutally beating me to death, I remember Deneve running me through and I also remember Robin ripping me apart." Naruto flatly told her.

They winced at that. Yeah… now that they thought about it, the memory feedback from those clones must've been unpleasant to the highest degree.

Then, he perked up, becoming far more cheerful as he flashed them all a proud grin. "But that's alright. You girls pass with flying colours! The whole point of this exercise was to see if you were working well with Glissa, Team Undine. And there's nothing left to teach you in that department. The same goes for Soleil's team. I wanted to see how the new recruits did. She and Robin passed as well, They worked well together with Ophie and Elda."

Soleil beamed at that and if she had a tail, it would be wagging right about now.

Elda, meanwhile, retracted her extra pair of arms, before practically materializing right behind Naruto, mashing her tits against his back. "I think Robin has the right idea, by the way," she whispered into his ear.

"I agree," Glissa chimed in with an impish grin. "Why should she be the only one reaping the spoils~?"

Naruto blushed and grinned nervously at the sight of the other ladies eyeballing him hungrily. Deneve was looking uncharacteristically shy among them, still a bit self conscious about her sex addiction. But, at the same time, she looked eager to join in.

Ophie and Elda (who was _still_ pressing her bare tits against his back) were still naked as well, eyeballing him with wicked, lewd grins.

"Uhhh heh heh heh, now now girls, I'm tired, this isn't the-"

"You haven't been fighting at all," Elda pointed out with a low, lustful purr. She and Naruto watched as Ophelia strode on over to her mate, child bearing hips swaying from side to side with every step she took.

"You don't get to make any excuses." Ophelia added on to the words of her fellow Awakened.

"Everything that my clones experience are transferred back to me. That includes fatigue." Naruto shot back with a pointed look. Granted, it would take several dozen clones to knock him out but if his clones are tired, then _he_ will get tired if they're dispelled en masse.

... _That_ explained why that clone Robin snatched up was 'defeated' so easily, now that he thought about it. Four clones were fighting for their 'lives' and they were getting tired. That tiredness was transferred to their creator when they were dispelled - and that would go back to him when _his_ clone finally dispels.

Though from the lewd giggles he could hear from within Robin's… uh… clam thing, that dispelment might not be for a while. A _Long_ While.

And yes, the capital letters _were_ put in there on purpose.

"You're not protesting~" Glissa giggled impishly and she went up and put her hands on his broad chest, "Please, m'lord, allow us faithful servants tend to your needs. Allow us to state your lusts~!"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Soleil chirped; then she appeared beside Glissa with a coy look on her face, "Please, Master, let your _pet_ service you, too~!"

Poor Naruto couldn't help but blush at that if his life depended on it. Her very voice sounded so suggestive, so enticing! Then he heard the sword of clattering metal and when he looked, Naruto found Undine's sword on the ground - well, _one_ of them was. The other one was stuck in the ground top first.

Then Undine grinned impishly at him, making Naruto wary of what she was going to do next. Then the woman rapidly made several hand seals, and focused chakra into a seal that was on the back of her hand, that glowed and surprised Naruto a lot because he didn't see it there, and the next thing Naruto knew his wife was enveloped by a smoke cloud.

"Oh~!" Ophelia grinned impishly, as she leaned against Naruto's side and rested her head on his shoulder, "I wonder what she's up too?"

As the smoke dissipated a tent formed in Naruto's trousers as he saw what Undine was now wearing. With the help of the unique seal on the back of her hand, Undine had swapped out her usual attire for the loose, purple harem outfit that Naruto had grown so fond of.

It wasn't a henge either, it was a legitimate clothes swap engineered by the seal Undine had 'stuck' to the back of her hand. It was one that worked by removing her clothes, storing it in the seal, and taking out the other clothes that _was_ stored inside of said seal and putting it on her. The smoke cloud was something of a smokescreen, to protect her modesty; Undine wouldn't have given a shit who would have seen her naked or not. She was used to it, in her former line of work, her uniform did get damaged plenty of times and she had to change on the spot in her new one after receiving it.

Naruto licked his lip when Undine walked on over to him with a sway of her hips, "Well, if you insist," he chuckled nervously. There was no stopping these girls when they wanted their Naruto-time.

 _That_ was _all_ the permission they needed...


	43. Epilogue

**One year Later**

It had been just a bit more than one year since that bet he made with Kaguya, and nothing popped up yet, but that didn't mean Naruto was any less prepared for the Otsutsuki Clan popping up.

Now in the rebuilt Uzushio, the blond in question was proud as all hell to see several of his wives in the simulation. They were having a 'Team Deathmatch' against Jiraiya, and three other people that were a surprise drop-in: Yahiko, Nagato and Konan. The women facing them here were Teams Undine, Jean and Miria - though Jean herself was having a clone take part, as the original was pregnant, again.

Seriously, the woman was a walking baby factory… and she wasn't the only one. Cynthia, Roxanne, Flora, and Priscilla all seemed to have themselves a little rivalry going to see who could push out the most kids for their man.

That aside, the Naruto clone watching was sorely tempted to join in with them because he wanted to fight against his senior disciples. The Boss fought Nagato, and knew personally that the Rinnegan bearer was strong. Very strong.

The redhead was holding back against them though. But from the wide smile he had on his face, his cousin was enjoying himself as he fought against Undine, Zelda, Glissa and Deneve all at once. This was just one of the many battles Team Undine has gone through when they were fighting against the Rinnegan bearer.

Jiraiya too was enjoying himself as he, Yahiko and Konan fought both teams Jean and Miria. As expected, the sandy brunette and her team were a bitch and a half to fend off. Their yoki, in combination with their chakra and Miria's tactics made for a frightening combo.

"Our fellow disciple's trained you all well!" Yahiko complimented the two teams with a wide, toothy grin. Even as he reinforced the kunais to block Miria and Queenie's claymores, he still had that wide, Naruto-like smile on his face.

"He had help," Tabitha pointed out from behind the orange haired young man and forced him to disengage from Miria and Queenie.

"But when he was teaching us, he did a good job of it," Miria added with a proud smile.

"I knew my sheer awesomeness would rub off on him, eventually!" Jiraiya boasted with a joking self-centred smile. The man was a lot happier now that _all_ of his disciples were together. He ducked under Emelia, and Diana's swords when they tried to take off his head and retaliated by dropping down, planting his hands on the ground and in a show of great upper body strength he pushed up his feet and kicked the two women in the stomach, making the two women stagger back.

"Oi! That was _all_ me!" Naruto yelled from outside the barrier.

"Oh, we know," the real Jean giggled, hugging his arm.

Naruto chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips. Then, he felt the other being hugged and turned to see a thoroughly swollen Tanya. Being the naughty girl she was, the former Number 13 wasted no time in taking advantage of the lower age of consent when they moved here. His smile widened and Naruto pulled both her and Jean into one-armed hugs as they all continued watching the match.

Meanwhile, with a literal horde of munchkins, the original Naruto and several more clones were bringing many a smile to the faces of the women present as they wrestled with the kids. Now having just a bit more than one-fucking-hundred and seventy kids, a total of one-ninety if he were to count the one-night stands, with another thirteen on the way, it was safe to assume that the Uzumaki Clan was going to stick around for some time. Not all of them were here, though, as several of his wives were back on the other continent, which the locals took to calling Narru, much to his embarrassment.

Riful and her kids kept watch over the West from Morris as expected, Raby Castle being entrusted to Harja. Neideen had also decided to stay, while Sistina went off to Rabona.

Meanwhile, Isley continued his rule of the North with Soleil's group helping out in that endeavour; Luciela went back South and took up residence in Sandy Crotch of all places, while Priscilla took up residence in a castle Naruto had built in the center of that crater Isobu and Kurama left of Staff with her own set of munchkins. Samantha was the exception, having opted to live in Raby with Harja, alongside Lilith, Hana and Susan.

Naruto goes to visit all of them frequently… and nine times out of ten, he ends up getting balls deep in them… yes, the girls in Raby included - though he never talks about it for obvious reasons. Ahem… They were quick to help him hide that. It helped that Riful, Priscilla. and the others in cahoots were the only ladies who ever went there.

Cynthia and Veronica also lived there, having taken up residence in Nile. Though that resulted in their team being disbanded. Helen and Pamela didn't really mind, as the former joined Team Miria while the latter opted to retire and focus on helping raise the kids.

Speaking of, he had to admit that Pamela looked _adorable_ in that nursemaid's outfit she'd taken to wearing. She sat in a corner playing wet nurse for Moegi's kid, Junko, as the orange-haired woman helped out in the kitchen. Inonon was also there and just as thoroughly swollen as Tanya. Bringing her _whole damn clan_ on over to Morris for the wedding had proven quite the chore, but it was worth it in the end.

The blonde giggled as she saw Undine's newest kid, Wolfgang, sitting on Naruto's shoulders and declaring himself king of the mountain. It was so cute! She couldn't wait for hers to finally pop out!

The Abyss Feeders, were predictably there as well, as they were always with Inonon and Naruto, these days. They were watching over their own kids, with buns in their ovens once more. After seeing so many kids running about, while they only had one kid each, the nine of them were quickly overwhelmed by the need to breed with Alpha, and breed they did!

Needless to say, despite the looming threat of Kaguya's clan popping up, the future looked rather bright for the reinstated Uzumaki Clan.

* * *

As for Konoha…

Kakashi took a deep breath and slumped in his chair, though getting to the summits was tiring as all hell, the other Four Kage were a joy to be around. The relationship with the rest of the Shinobi Union had improved to the degree the Land of Fire was allowed to rejoin them, even! Soon, though, there were going to be two more soon, interestingly enough. The obvious one was Naruto, as Uzushio was shaping up to be a superpower in its own right with the alliances that had been formed. Granted, they weren't ready for that just yet as Naruto was still training up his militia, but they were well on their way nonetheless. The other was Shion of all people, as she had been raising up a standing army of her own in light of a new threat on the horizon.

To make matters even more unnerving, no one here - except for Shion, that is - knew what that threat was; but Kakashi had a guess. After all, who else apart except those who are related to Kaguya Otsutsuki had the Rinne Sharingan? Granted, it was nothing concrete, but until he got some more information he'll keep it to himself until he is confident enough to reveal it.

"So…" he began, sitting up to address the priestess. "What can you tell us about this threat?"

The blonde in question had a grim look on her face as she replied with two words. "Kaguya's clan."

That alone said enough to send shivers up the spines of the Five Kage. None more so than Kakashi himself, since he and Team 7 had actually fought the woman and barely got out of that from the skin of their teeth.

"Shit." Kakashi gave the priestess a narrow eyes stare and said, "If they're related to her, I take it they have similar if not the exact same abilities as her then."

"There is most certainly no shortage of similarities," Shion replied with a nod. "They are capable of crossing dimensions, and possesses similar abilities she has. Both have the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan; however, out of the two, only one has the rinnegan. Thankfully, they seem to be incapable of utilizing the Goddesses 'Ash-killing Bone', but they are an even bigger threat than she is."

Kakashi and the other Four Kages all narrowed their eyes at that. "Tell us what you know of them so far. If they're a bigger threat than someone Team 7 and I barely defeated, then getting as much information on them will be vital."

Shion nodded and got to doing just that.

* * *

Meanwhile, far, far away, a figure sat in a lotus position, floating above the white surface. Looking up to the black sky, towards the earth, Tsukiko Otsutsuki, the last of her bloodline in this dimension frowned deeply,

She was garbed a very revealing, one-piece getup, resembling a skimpy halter top connected to a pair of hakama. It left much revealed, including her shoulders, back, sides, a generous amount of cleavage and most of her outer thighs, making it abundantly clear that she was wearing nothing underneath. The black sash was also quite clearly the only thing keeping it up to cover her rear. The main garment was mostly white with purple trim and she wore a black and purple haori draped over her shoulders like a cape. Black tabi, a pair of simple zouri, and just enough makeup to accentuate her natural beauty finished the look.

The woman herself, had long, silver locks, bound int a pair of pigtails, draped over her shoulders and reaching down to her hips, the long bangs were parted in the middle and reached down to her breasts . Her eyes were a pale lavender with her eyebrows trimmed into a pair of small dots, much like Kaguya's. Her face was slightly round but still feminine and a pair horns peeked out from behind her bangs, light brown in colour and resembling those of a young goat. If those and her ghostly pale skin didn't make it abundantly clear whom she was related to, the feature in the center of her forehead removed all doubt. Right there, just like her ancestor, Kaguya, this woman had a had a red eye with black lines rippling from the pupil, three of them each had three comma-shaped markings in alternating, triangular patterns - this was the Rinne Sharingan.

The woman was a slender beauty with wide birthing hips, practically a goddess in her own right in both looks and power… and she was not happy. Something was coming and she knew it was her distant relatives - the ones her many-times-great grandfather warned her ancestors about.

Tsukiko sighed. "Well… It would seem that this 'Ladykiller' is preparing for them, too," she thought aloud. "As are several others up there… But will they be ready in time?" Her frown deepened. She contemplated on whether or not she should pay them a visit, then she sighed and said, "I should go check…"

She made her decision; but, knowing how… jumpy that so-called 'Ladykiller' and his women are in regards to Kaguya and anybody from her side of the family, Tsukiko decided it would be best to wait until he was by himself. That way, she wouldn't be dogpiled by his harem. That would be more… convenient, if nothing else.

"Yes…" Tsukiko nodded to herself as she looked towards the planet with a sense of longing, "I most certainly will go check… later."


End file.
